Jusqu'au bout du monde
by Fisitron
Summary: Lorsque Mike rate sa toute dernière capture pour tenter de devenir dresseur pokémon il ne réalise pas que le destin s'apprête à lui donner une seconde chance. Le voyage qui s'annonce, d'ordinaire banal, deviendra une expérience unique qui changera sa vie... Fanfic mélangeant des éléments de tous les médias /!\ Attention: poképhilia/sexualité/horreur/violence /!\
1. Chapter 1: Echec

**ATTENTION: /!\** _La fic est publiée à raison d'un à deux chapitres par semaine. étant donné la longueur je n'ai pas encore tout retravaillé proprement mais dès qu'elle sera terminée et marquée complète je m'attaquerais à la mise en forme et à la correction des chapitres déjà publiés._

 _Le premier chapitre ne paye pas de mine mais il a été rédigé fin janvier 2016 et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'allait devenir la fic, le ton évolue au fil de l'histoire, ne vous laissez pas d"monter par la candeur ringarde du premier chapitre. Vers les chapitres 8 à 12 ça se lance vraiment. Merci et bonne lecture._

 _Si vous démarrez d'ici vous vous apprêtez à lire quelque chose d'aussi long que le premier tome de Game of Thrones._ **/!\**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lorsque sa toute dernière Pokéball heurta le sol, inerte, en ayant raté sa capture. Mike donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui se situait près de lui. Toute la journée il avait essayé d'attraper un pokémon. Il avait essayé d'attraper des Roucools, des Chenipottes et même un minable Rattata, mais rien à faire. Toutes ses tentatives avaient lamentablement échouées. Même le jeune Farouk avait réussi a attraper un Rattata, alors ne rien attraper du tout, pour Mike c'était la honte totale. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer bredouille et vivre chez ses parents.

Il se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre le plus proche et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Silencieusement, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pour ses quatorze ans il avait pu se présenter au laboratoire du coin et comme le veut la tradition, on lui avait remis quaiorze pokéballs et si il n'attrapait rien, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas fait pour le dressage Pokemon.

Évidemment, il fallait bien des gens normaux pour faire un travail normal, mais Mike, lui, rêvait d'aventures, de pokémons auquels ils se lierait d'amitié, il vadrouillerait par monts et par vaux aux quatre coins de la planète et vivrait des choses inoubliables. Mais tout ça venait de prendre brutalement fin avec l'échec effroyable de son dernier lancer. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient au loin derrière les montagnes.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air glacial a ses pieds. Il émergea sa tête de ses bras, les yeux rougis et gonflés par son amertume, et tomba nez a nez avec une femme.  
Elle se tenait immobile en l'observant, les yeux grands ouverts et un immense sourire barrait son visage d'une expression plus flippante qu'autre chose. Il recula instinctivement contre le tronc. Il faisait nuit et il valait mieux rentrer avant de tomber sur des pokemons nocturnes affamés.

La femme portait un ample pull violet qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, d'ailleurs il hésitait entre appeler ça un pull ou une robe. Son visage se tenait au milieu d'une cascade de cheveux noirs de jais et ses pupilles bleues, presque violettes, qui lui donnaient un air passablement surnaturel. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce et calme:

— Eh bien, tu a raté ta journée on dirait.

— O-oui... Se mit a sangloter Mike

— T'es tu demandé si tu essayait d'attraper le bon pokémon?

— Comment ça?

— Hé bien presque tout le monde tente d'attraper le premier pokémon qu'ils croisent, persuadés qu'il faut commencer quelque part.

— Je ne comprends pas...

— En vérité énormément de monde abandonne son premier pokémon dans un parc ou dans une pension et vivent leur vie de dresseur en oubliant leurs premiers matchs, leurs premières victoires, et que tout a commencé grâce à ce pokémon.

— N-non! Moi je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon premier pokémon!

— Alors dis-moi, si tu avait été dresseur, quel but aurait tu poursuivi?

— Je serais parti découvrir le monde ! Traverser les océans ! Agrandir mes connaissances de dresseur, et je n'aurais pas attrapé des centaines de pokémon juste pour les stocker, je voulais juste une équipe qui m'aurait emmené au bout du monde et avec qui j'aurais eu des moments inoubliables...

Le garçon s'interrompit, il était a présent debout et se tenait fièrement, torse bombé. Il s'était encore emporté. La femme avait disparu et il sursauta, il ne l'avait ni vue, ni entendue partir, elle était très certainement gavée par son discours de rêveur. Mais alors qu'il reprenait son chemin pour rentrer, son pied heurta quelque chose qui roula quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser contre une racine noueuse de l'arbre ou il s'était assis. En ramassant l'objet, son coeur fit un bond, c'était une pokéball. Au lieu du rouge et blanc traditionnel il y avait un croissant de lune dessiné dessus qui semblait faire la jonction entre les couleurs noire et bleue, comme le soir et la nuit. L'étrange femme avait du la perdre! Il leva les mains et cria de toutes ses forces:

" **OOOOOOHÉÉÉÉÉÉÈ! MADAME BIZAAAAAAAAARRE! T'AS OUBLIÉ TA POKÉ- EUH, TA BALL BIZARRE AUSSI**!"

Pas de réponse.

Son coeur se mit a battre. Et si il l'ouvrait? Peut être était-ce un pokémon qui reconnaîtrait sa maîtresse et l'aiderait à la chercher ? Peut-être que le pokémon était fraîchement capturé et encore sauvage? Il avait vu aux infos des Léviator détruire des maisons d'un simple coup de queue, ou des Rhinastoc qui avaient fracassé des petites montagnes dans un accès de colère! Mais peut-être était-ce un pokémon vivant avec elle depuis longtemps, elle serait triste de perdre son compagnon! Ou alors il s'agissait peut être d'un pokémon très rare étant donné que la pokéball était inhabituelle!  
Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il leva la ball et la lança de toutes ses forces au sol. Tant pis pour la prise de risque, au point ou il en était, ce n'est pas la curiosité qui allait le tuer.

La ball toucha le sol et le déclencheur l'ouvrit, il y eut un grand silence.

Rien.

Mike jura entre ses dents. Une ball vide, c'était une blague cruelle. Il la ramassa, décidé à la garder en souvenir du jour ou son rêve s'était effondré.  
Il parvint chez lui à une heure tardive de la nuit. Ses parents dormaient déjà visiblement. Sur la table un gâteau fondu avec les lettres " _F LICI AT O_ " débordait de l'assiette ou il était posé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il monta silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'écroula au pays des rêves dans les larmes et la colère.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une tête toute ronde avec deux yeux immenses et de la fumée qui se dégageait de toute sa circonférence, se tenait a quelques centimètres de son visage. Il poussa un hurlement monumental qui eut pour effet de faire courir ses parents qui entrèrent avec précipitation, pour un peu, ils défonçaient la porte.

— Regarde, chéri! s'exclama sa mère. Il a enfin capturé son premier pokémon! C'est un grand garçon désormais!

— Bah, il va enfin faire quelque chose de constructif pour une fois. Grogna le paternel.

— Ça alors, un fantominus, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait par ici! Lança sa mère

— Euh...ben...faut croire que si. Bredouilla Mike.

— C'est avec ça que tu l'a attrapé? Quelle ball étrange... fit son père

— Euh...ben... Ils avaient plus de Pokéball en stock alors ils m'ont donné cette, euh...

— Moonball! S'exclama sa mère.

— Ouais. Une moonball. Termina Mike.

— Mais dis moi p'tit gars, il est presque neuf heures, la remise des pokédex a pas lieu a neuf heures?

— Oui mais... **MINCE, JE SUIS EN RETARD !** Hurla Mike

Il bondit de son lit et fit rentrer le Fantominus dans sa Moonball et dévala les escaliers à toute volée. Il attrapa un croissant sur la table et se précipita au dehors. La lumière vive du soleil lui fit mal aux yeux pendant quelques instants. D'autres garçons et filles de son âge qui couraient en direction du Laboratoire pokémon, situé au delà de la limite du village. Le garçon courut de toutes ses forces et fut soudain saisi d'un doute. Et si la femme cherchait son pokémon? Et si elle venait le lui réclamer devant tout le monde? On saurait alors qu'il avait échoué au concours d'admission de dresseur pokémon...

Il serra la ball contre lui. Quelque chose lui disait que cette rencontre était probablement le destin qui lui offrait une seconde chance.

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa dans la foule des nouveaux dresseurs, le contrôle des pokémons capturés la veille venait de commencer. Le système était reglementé. On ouvrait la ball et on enregistrait votre pokémon. Puis on prenait vos empreintes digitales, votre groupe sanguin et votre ADN, en cas de problème, la base de donnée dresseurs servait aux officiers de police Jenny et aux Rangers. Tout dresseur non enregistré était considéré illégal, on lui prenait ses pokémons et il était envoyé dans un travail ordinaire avec interdiction a vie de se présenter comme dresseur.

Encore un coup de stress. Et si le pokémon était déjà enregistré?! Il regarda à la hâte sous la pokéball, l'emplacement du code était... effacé. Il la serra a nouveau contre lui et ferma les yeux alors que les dresseurs se faisaient enregistrer les uns après les autres.

Il entendit alors dans la foule un petit rire cristallin, il tourna immédiatement la tête et reconnut Adélaïde. La belle Adélaïde. La plus belle des filles de la région, Mike en était secrètement amoureux, comme beaucoup d'autres garçons. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés, un sourire a faire fondre un glacier, des yeux noisette toujours rieurs et une silhouette a faire jalouser les autres filles. Mike vit qu'elle avait un superbe Roucool posé sur son bras, il se lissait les plumes des ailes et faisait le fier devant tous les pokemons et humains rassemblés autour d'elle. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna:

— Qu'est-ce que... Commença t'elle

— Sa-Salut A-A-Adé-dela-ïde bafouilla maladroitement Mike.

— Ah. C'est toi. Fit elle d'un ton cinglant.

— J'ai v-vu t-ton R...oucool il...il est chouette.

— Hmpf. Évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu a trouvé? Un pathétique Rattata je parie?

— N-non j'ai trouvé ce pokemon h-hier soir près des bois...

Il ouvrit sa ball et Fantominus apparut. Il y eu un silence, ce dernier fixait Adélaïde de ses grands yeux. Et brusquement, il sortit une très longue langue et la passa sur le visage de la jeune dresseuse.

— **Oh par Arceus!** s'exclama la jeune fille.

— J-je... Je suis désolé! Fit Mike, embarassé

— Tu pourrais t-t-tttttt... Eeechhh che... Au shec... Che...pe-... Fit la jeune fille, avec une expression de terreur sur son visage.

L'assemblée éclata de rire, Adélaïde était plantée la, incapable de bouger, dans une expression de peur a moitié figée, ce qui faisait plus hilarant que terrifiant.  
Mike referma en catastrophe sa ball en rappelant son pokémon et se mit à paniquer. Un homme arriva en fendant la foule, il était vêtu d'un uniforme rouge et portait un fouet à la taille.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

— Eh bien je...elle...mon pokémon...et... Articula avec difficulté Mike.

— Cet idiot a voulu lui montrer son fantominus et son pokémon a fait Léchouille sur Adélaïde, alors elle est a moitié paralysée! S'esclaffa un garçon.

— Bon. Rien de grave. Un anti-para et le tour est joué. Tu devrais être prudent à l'avenir, Mike. Les pokémon ne sont pas des jouets, ni à prendre à la légère. C'est une responsabilité importante.

Il fit ingurgiter un soin à la jeune fille, et à peine pût-elle remuer ses lèvres qu'elle siffla des insultes a l'égard du jeune garçon. Comme premier contact, c'était pas fameux.  
Tout le monde se remit en place et Adélaïde changea ostensiblment de file. Notre maladroit héros se frappa sur le front avec la ball en maugréant pour lui même: "stupide imbécile! Ce pokémon est un idiot si ça se trouve!" Mais il fût tiré de ses pensées à l'appel de son nom. En frémissant, il s'approcha du bureau. L'homme le fixa dans les yeux et tendit la main:

— Ta pokéball mon garçon.

Mike retint sa respiration et tendit la Luneball. L'homme haussa les sourcils.

— Ceci n'est pas une pokéball, mais une Luneball, il n'y en a pas par ici, où l'a tu trouvée?

— Euh, on me l'a donnée et...

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires... fit le contrôleur d'un ton suspicieux.

— Une femme un peu- commença Mike

— Ah je vois. Le code d'enregistrement a été effacé, ce pokémon a donc été abandonné. Encore un... Soupira t'il.

Mike se tordait les mains d'inquiétude, il fallait que ça marche, il le fallait!

— Bien, reprit le contrôleur, personne n'a déposé de réclamation, il t'appartient donc maintenant, et j'espère que tu en prendra mieux soin que la personne avant toi. Ouvre-la s'il te plait.

Mike obéit. La ball s'ouvrit presque naturellement et le Fantominus en sortit. Quelques rires fusèrent derrière lui, et le pokémon semblait décidé a s'en prendre aux gens puisqu'il sortit a nouveau sa langue et la projeta en direction du contrôleur. Mais a mi-chemin, la langue heurta une sorte de mur invisible et retomba lamentablement, pendante comme un vieux morceau de viande molle. Un Gardevoir s'avança et plissa les yeux en direction du pokémon de Mike. Le contrôleur ajouta:

— Une têtue cette Fantominus. Merci pour l'entrave, Edda! Fit l'homme en souriant au Gardevoir

— Je suis désolé... Balbutia Mike

— C'est pas grave petit, fait juste attention dorénavant, et...

L'homme assis a son petit bureau écarquilla soudainement les yeux, il se frotta les paupières et fixa intensément le Fantominus. Il cria:

— Karl! KARL! **KAAAAAAARL, AMÈNE TOI, VITE!**

— Hein, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Regarde le Fantominus du gamin.

— Oui et?

— Regarde le gaz qui s'en échappe.

— Oui, comme tous les fantominus.

— Regarde la couleur du gaz.

— Oui je vois bien... sa... couleur... **PAR ARCEUS, LE GAZ EST BLEU !** Hurla Karl, excité.

— Hein? Fit Mike

— Petit, tu ne réalise pas! Ton Fantominus, il est chromatique!

— Il est... Chromoquoi?!

— Chromatique! C'est un phénomène très rare de décoloration, les chromatiques possèdent un champ de pigmentation unique, ils sont extrêmement rares !

Un murmure parcourut la foule des dresseurs aux alentours. Tout le monde chuchotait déjà en regardant Mike et son Fantominus du coin de l'oeil. Adélaïde un peu plus loin derrière lui adressa un petit signe de la main tout en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Le coeur du garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un homme qui se tenait dans un coin sursauta légèrement et s'avança vers Mike.

— Hé, garçon, je t'achète ton Pokémon, 10 000 P$!

— Je... **non!**

— 100 000! Fit l'homme

Mike se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse, 100 000 c'était une maison de campagne pour ses parents, ou des poffins tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

— Holà holà holà, une minute fit l'homme qui avait soigné Adélaïde. C'est son pokémon, ne lui forcez pas la main.

Notre héros considéra sa Luneball, et la serra contre lui.

— Je regrette ce Pokemon n'est pas a vendre. Répondit il.

L'homme qui lui avait proposé la somme d'argent rajusta sa veste d'un geste rageur et disparut sans dire un mot. Mike termina de s'enregistrer et sortit en dehors de la bâtisse. Un petit groupe s'était formé, les premiers combats avaient commencé!

Il ne fut cependant pas surpris en voyant le participant le plus bruyant. Il s'agissait d'Eusèbe. Fils de famille fortunée, il avait commencé sa journée de capture avec des HyperBall alors que le commun des mortels employait des simples Pokeballs basiques. Les Hyperball étaient très chères et servaient a attraper des pokémons sauvages plus puissants que ceux que les pokéballs attrapaient.  
Il avait un Roucoups somptueux qui écrasait sans effort ses adversaires. Mike sortit son pokédex et vit que Roucoups était l'évolution de Roucool. Comme d'habitude, Eusèbe avait une longueur d'avance grâce à l'argent.

Notre héros s'apprêtait a se diriger vers chez lui pour dire au revoir a ses parents lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule, qui le fit se retourner. Adélaïde, souriante, se tenait plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix angélique:

— Je te pardonne pour tout à l'heure.

— Oh j-je...je...je... Euh... D'accord.

— Échangeons nos numéros de Vokit si tu veux bien, comme ça on pourra s'appeler de temps à autres et on reste en contact, ok?

— Avec p-p-plaisir!

Et c'est le coeur à la fête que Mike reprit son chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Encore un peu et il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle, et pourquoi pas sortir avec elle un jour! C'est tout guilleret qu'il arriva chez lui. Il raconta tout à ses parents étonnés et partit faire son sac. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Après tout ce temps, il était enfin dresseur pokémon, et il avait un Fantominus chromatique avec lui, Adélaïde s'était plus rapprochée de lui en une journée plus qu'en quatorze ans. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, rien n'aurait pu gâcher ça...


	2. Chapitre 2: Combat

Mike rassembla un nécéssaire des boîtes pour conserver de la nourriture, une lampe-torche,une batterie de secours pour le Vokit, et de quoi dormir à la belle étoile. Il remercia silencieusement la Sylph SARL pour leur invention de la miniaturisation. Au delà des pokéballs, les applications étaient nombreuses, plus besoin de trimbaler une lourde tente, le nécessaire de cuisine et de finir chargé comme une mule! Il prépara également quelques boites vides pour y stocker des ustensiles et des soins d'urgence. Il inspira profondément. La chance lui avait souri. Selon lui, ce Fantominus et cette Moonball étaient un signe du destin, il se jura que s'il retrouvait la femme, il ne la remercierais jamais assez.

Il referma le placard et ferma son sac. Sa mère pleurait de voir son fils partir, son père affichait une mine réjouie. Ce dernier lança:

\- C'est pas une balade dans le quartier, c'est plus que des bagarreurs d'école primaire qui se planquent dans la nature, alors si déjà tu es incapable de te défendre toi-même, occupe toi au moins correctement de ton pokémon. Je donne pas deux jours avant que tu rentre à la maison en chouinant comme une mauviette.

\- Merci pour la confiance, Papa. Fit le garçon d'un ton amer.

\- Et n'oublie pas de boire de l'eau régulièrement!

\- Promis Maman, tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Mike se diriga vers la porte en soupirant. Finis les bon petits plats de la maison et le confort d'un duvet. Dorénavant il logerait ou il pourrait avec sa tente ou dans des centres pokémons. Un coup d'oeil sur son Vokit lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au rendez vous du grand départ, il pressa le pas et rejoignit le groupe des autres jeunes de son âge ayant réussi. Mais vu les regards et les larmes de certaines personnes de la ville venues assister au départ, tout les nominés de quatorze ans n'avaient pas réussi. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il en fasse partie...

Le ranger déjà présent ce matin se tenait la, au milieu de la route qui quittait la ville, il allait faire le discours pour les nouveau dresseurs.

\- Écoutez moi bien les jeunes, je suis le Ranger Jones, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Indy! Vous allez partir découvrir le monde, vous allez faire des rencontres, vous essuierez des échecs et danserez pour des victoires, mais n'oubliez pas, tout le monde ne deviendra pas maître de la ligue, certains d'entre vous abandonneront avant d'avoir décroché leur premier badge, d'autres trouveront un endroit ou ils s'y plairont et y resteront. N'oubliez pas que-

\- **Ouais ça va on a compris, on est plus des bébés!** Interrompit Eusèbe.

\- Dis moi petit, comment tu t'appelle?

\- Je te le dirais le jour ou tu gagnera contre mon imbattable Roucoups!

\- Bien. Si tu le prends comme ça, petit... Ça me permettra de donner une leçon a tout ceux ici présents.

\- Une leçon sur l'échec? Provoqua le garçon fortuné, je pensais qu'il fallait avoir perdu tous ses matchs pour devenir Ranger?

\- Espèce de petit... **Que tout le monde recule!**

\- Oui, faites places a Jin, le plus beau et puissant Roucoups de la région! Fanfaronna Eusèbe.

\- Que le combat commence. Fit le ranger excédé.

Tout deux se mirent a distance respectueuse et tout le monde présent prit sa distance pour leur laisser de la place. Le ranger lança une Superball et un majestueux Rapasdepic en sortit.

\- Petit, je te présente Rosie. Quand je l'ai attrapée, elle n'était encore qu'un petit Piafabec. Tu va voir ce que donne une vie de Ranger.

\- Peuh! Fit Eusèbe. Beaucoup de blabla, typique des rustres qui traînent dans la forêt a longueur d'année. Jin lance ch-

\- **Rosie, attaque Rapace!**

Le gigantesque Rapasdepic déploya ses ailes formidables et d'un envol prodigieux elle s'élança en l'air et fit demi-tour dans une vitesse fulgurante, elle fonçait droit sur le Roucoups, les ailes a demi repliées, toutes serres en avant. L'impact fut extrêmement rapide, l'oiseau frôla le sol si vite que beaucoup eurent du mal a suivre l'action. Le Roucoups n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut violemment projeté en arrière contre un rocher. Eusèbe se rua vers son Pokémon

\- Jin! Non!

\- Rosie, reviens. Fit le ranger. Et toi le petit malin, que ça te serve de leçon, regarde le sol.

Un profond sillon avait été creusé dans le sol par les serres du Rapasdepic, témoignant de la férocité de l'attaque

\- Ce genre de choses, reprit le ranger, Vous arrivera probablement. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a plus fort que vous, et si j'ai été sympa avec toi, d'autres le seront moins. Les champions d'arène se donnent a fond, des accidents arrivent, alors soyez prudents.

\- Il y a les centres pokémons pour les soigner! Fit une fille de l'assemblée.

\- Certes, mais si tu épuise ton pokémon a combattre encore et encore et encore, il arrivera jamais au centre. Ils soignent, ils ne ressucitent pas. De plus les pokemons sont un peu comme nous, ils vieillissent et tombent malades, on ne peut malheureusement pas toujours tout résoudre par le centre pokémon. Prenez soin de vos Pokémons et ils vous le rendront au centuple. Allez, assez causé, partez maintenant, l'aventure n'attends plus que vous!

Le ranger frappa dans ses mains et la foule des dresseurs s'éparpilla sur la route. Le Ranger se dirigea vers Eusèbe

\- Alors, comment tu t'appelle?

\- Eusèbe, renifla l'intéressé.

\- Écoute gamin, je suis désolé si j'ai piétiné ta fierté, mais prends ça comme une leçon de vie, ok?

\- N'importe quoi! Lorsque mon Roucoups évoluera en Roucarnage, je reviendrais mettre la raclée a ton pokémon débile!

Le ranger soupira, donna un soin au Roucoups et fit demi-tour vers la ville.

Mike, de son côté, était impatient. Les premiers duels avaient éclaté, des anciennes rancoeurs se reglaient et de nouvelles amitiés se formaient. D'un regard il chercha Adélaïde mais ne la vit pas. Il s'appretait a traverser la zone de hautes herbes qui était devant lui lorsqu'une voix l'interpella:

\- Hey toi, la, avec ton Pokémon de frimeur!

\- Qui, moi?! Demanda Mike, hébérlué.

\- Ouais toi, là, le tocard avec son pokémon cuivre à tiques!

\- Chromatique...

\- Ouais ben c'est pareil, on se bat! S'exclama le garçon.

\- Mais, Joey...

\- Y'a pas de "mais" ! Tu va voir ce que tu va voir!

\- Bon, je présume que je n'ai pas le choix... Soupira Mike en lançant sa Moonball

\- Et voici... Mon Rattata! Mais ce n'est pas un Rattata ordinaire, **c'est le top du top des Rattata!**

Quelques dresseurs encore présents pouffèrent de rire en entendant Joey et d'autres curieux observèrent les deux protagonistes qui se préparaient au combat.

\- Allez Rattata, c'est rien qu'un Fantominus tout pourri règle lui son compte, attaque charge!

\- Fantominus, attaque léchouille!

Le rongeur fonça sur le Fantominus qui s'apprêtait a lui mettre un coup de langue assez dégoutant, mais le rat passa a travers la langue du fantominus, et aucun des deux pokémon ne semblait avoir touché l'autre.

\- Ah je vois, dit Joey, on feinte! Rattata, charge encore une fois!

\- Fantominus, léchouille! Insista Mike.

Et a nouveau, les deux pokémons se traversèrent sans que l'un d'eux n'ai touché l'autre.

\- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je déclare match nul! Cria Joey

\- Je ne comprends pas... Marmonna Mike

\- Attends que j'entraine mon Rattata, j'arriverais a fiche ton pokénaze parterre!

Les dresseurs restés pour observé partirent rapidement, question sensations fortes et première impression pour Mike, c'était lamentablement raté, il n'avait même pas pu toucher un Rattata, alors qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à sa première arène? Avait il reçu un pokémon inutile? Et c'est en étant songeur que la Moonball fût rangée, peut-être que de marcher un peu et réflechir ferait du bien.

Mais alors que l'adolescent était plongé dans un questionnement quasi existentiel, il sentit un courant d'air glacial dans son dos, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeller quelque chose...

Il sursauta de frayeur car lorsqu'il se retourna il était littéralement nez a nez avec la jeune femme étrange.

\- **Bon sang!** sursauta Mike

\- Bonjour toi. Dit elle

\- Vous auriez pu prévenir!

\- Dit moi, pourquoi tu n'a pas réussi a vaincre ce Rattata?

\- V-vous avez vu le...match?

\- Oui, et c'était tellement ennuyeux que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir une seconde fois

\- Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant fait lechouille, j'aurais du le toucher!

\- A tu seulement pensé a consulter ton pokédex?

\- pour...?

\- Regarder les types de pokémon, triple nouille!

\- Fantominus est type Spectre, Rattata est de type Normal, je ne vois pas

\- Oh.

\- Oui, " _oh_." ces deux types s'annulent, tu aurait pu essayer jusqu'à ce que tu meure de vieillesse, ça n'aurait pas marché. Maintenant que tu le sais, tâche de mieux choisir tes adversaires, et essaye de faire apprendre  
une attaque d'un autre type à Fantominus.

\- Ça risque de demander de la patience! Gémit Mike

\- Ça en vaudra très certainement la peine, répondit elle, les yeux malicieux.

Mike aurait juré qu'elle avait rajeuni. Il ne l'avait vue que la nuit, mais il était prêt a parier qu'elle était un peu plus grande que ça et plus... Vieille. Là elle paraissait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans, et force était de constater qu'elle n'était pas moche ou repoussante, bien au contraire...

\- Hé-ho? Le mont Sélénite appelle Mike, y'à quelqu'un?

\- Hein, je, euh, pardon, j'ai été distrait.

\- Je me demande quel genre de distraction c'était pour que tu rougisse comme ça! Dit-elle, en lui passant son bras gauche autour du cou.

\- J-j-j-j-jeeeeee... Fit Mike, plus mal a l'aise que jamais.

\- Oh quelque chose me dit que tu n'est pas à l'aise avec la gente féminine, lança la fille.

Elle se plaça derrière Mike et entoura son cou de ses deux bras. Son contact était froid, mais pas glacial. Il était extrêmement gêné de cette marque d'affection que lui témoignait l'inconnue. Pourtant elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il avait beau scruter sa mémoire, rien ne lui vint en tête.

\- **JE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS TOUS LES DEUX?! VOUS GÊNEZ SURTOUT PAS HEIN!** beugla une voix féminine.

\- Ah! Que- sursauta Mike, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

\- Ooooh, c'est qu'elle mordrait fit la fille au pull robe violet.

\- Non mais ne vous interrompez pas pour moi hein, j'ai compris! Vociféra Adélaîde

\- N-non! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois! C'est juste une...euh...connaissance!

\- Une " _connaissance_ "? C'est comme ça que tu m'appelle, moi, ton adorable Polly? Fit la fille étrange.

\- ton " _adorable Polly_ "?! Gronda Adélaïde.

\- oh non, pitié non, calmez vous, s'il vous plaît... Murmura Mike.

\- Bien, je vois que je suis indésirable, dit tristement Polly. Je m'en vais alors.

\- **Oui, et tâche de t'en aller très loin et de te noyer dans la première flaque que tu trouvera!** Pesta Adélaïde.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Adélaïde, c'est cette Polly qui m'a donn- euh donnée la Moonball pour...capturer Fantominus!

Polly avait disparu au détour du bosquet avoisinant et Adélaïde fixait Mike en plissant les yeux, ce qui le mettait très mal a l'aise. Elle reprit:

\- Je te préviens tout de suite, si je te revois avec elle, c'est moi que tu ne reverra plus!

\- Mais! Elle était la, et...

\- **IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS!** hurla la jeune fille. **C'est elle, ou moi.**

\- B-bien, j-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- J'allais te proposer de faire le chemin jusqu'a Céladopole et qu'on tente l'arène ensemble, mais tu te débrouillera tout seul.

Et elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas furieux. Mike était complètement perdu et déçu à la fois. Comment était il censer deviner quoi que ce soit? Adélaïde avait distillé un chaud-froid le matin avec l'incident du Fantominus et la c'est tout juste si elle venait de le surprendre avec une autre. Est-ce qu'Adélaïde...avait des sentiments pour lui?

Mike sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette idée. Il se mit a courir pour la rattraper, mais il s'interrompit en entendant un bruissement venant des buissons. Un petit gargouillis se fit entendre et les branches s'écartèrent. Une espèce de fleur étrange qui se dandinait maladroitement s'avançait vers lui. Il sortit son pokédex:

" _ **Chétiflor** , Il préfère les endroits chauds et humides. Il capture sa proie avec ses lianes pour la dévorer._"

\- Bien, un type plante et poison, ça, c'est dans mes cordes! chuchota Mike. Fantominus, à toi de jouer!

Il lança sa Mooball et le pokemon en sortit.

\- Attaque Léchouille jusqu'à ce que ce Chétiflor abandonne!

Mike était excité comme une puce, son premier vrai combat pokémon se déroulait sous ses yeux. Fantominus tourna plusieurs fois autour de la plante maladroite et projeta sa langue plusieurs fois de suite, le Chétiflor se défendait de son mieux, mais Fantominus était trop rapide. Quelques instants plus tard l'adversaire sauvage s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Sans pokéball Mike ne pouvait pas le capturer, mais il s'en fichait un peu, il avait réussi le combat! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a féliciter son pokémon, cette dernière lui fit face, fronça les yeux et lui tira la langue en postillonnant avant de rentrer seule dans sa Moonball.

D'abord Polly, puis Adélaïde, maintenant son pokémon?! La journée risquait d'être longue...


	3. Chapitre 3: Erreur

L'adolescent soupira. La journée qui s'annonçait bien commençait à mal tourner, Adélaïde vexée, la dénommée Polly, partie, son pokémon qui boudait. Il la sentait vraiment mal, cette journée. Un second Chétiflor se montra et il lança sa luneball. Fantominus en sortit et n'eut besoin d'aucun ordre pour terrasser le pokémon. Mais quelques mètres plus loin paraissait encore un autre Chétiflor, sans broncher, Fantominus avança et combattit tous les pokémon sauvages qui se présentèrent a lui.

Mike l'encourageait de son mieux lorsqu'un spécimen nettement plus gros que les autres bondit hors des fourrés. Fantominus fut pris de court et ne put éviter le fouet lianes qui l'éjecta un peu plus loin. Le Chétiflor s'avançait menaçant avec ses lianes qui se tordaient dans tous les sens, le jeune garçon hésitait entre la rappeler dans sa Moonball ou la laisser continuer le combat. Elle fut a nouveau durement touchée par le Fouet Lianes, et alors que Mike allait se précipiter, Fantominus ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa d'un regard mauvais son adversaire. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, comme pris de terreur, puis les yeux du Fantominus devinrent roses et Mike sentit sa tête devenir lourde, la dernière vision qu'il eut était celle du pokémon sauvage s'effondrant au sol en même temps que lui, après tout devint noir.

Il fut brutalement réveillé par une gifle puissante, il ouvrit les yeux, mais tout était flou et il n'arrivait pas a se remémorer ce qui était arrivé. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, il se souvenait d'Adélaïde, de Polly, de Fantominus et d'un gros Chétiflor. Les contours se précisaient peu à peu et il reconnut le visage paisible de l'infirmière Joelle, il entendit :

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Si oui bougez la tête de haut en bas ! Dit-elle.

\- Bluuugh! Marmonna Mike en hochant la tête

\- Est ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? Sentez-vous ma main sur votre poignet ? Demanda l'infirmière

\- Hhhuuuuiiii, articula Mike avec difficulté.

\- Bien, Leuphorie, ramenez un brancard ! Préparez-moi la décoction "debout les morts" et prenez sa Moonball!

À ses ordres un joli pokémon ressemblant a un œuf surmonté d'une perruque un peu loufoque apparut, poussant un brancard à roulette, contre toute attente le Pokémon souleva aisément Mike et l'emmena en arrière salle. On lui administra une dose d'un liquide rouge qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était suffisamment efficace pour qu'il recouvre la parole.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Ou est mon Fantominus?

\- On a pris votre pokéball, c'est une jeune fille qui vous a ramené, elle ressemblait fort a une Hexmaniac, elle était vraiment pale et semblait mal en point, mais elle était très préoccupée à se faire du mouron pour vous,  
vous pourrez la remercier !

\- POLLY! Cria Mike. Je veux la voir !

\- Calmez vous! Une chose à la fois ! Intima l'infirmière Joelle.

\- C'est important ! S'obstina l'adolescent.

\- Votre merci peut attendre ! Vous avez visiblement été victime d'une attaque de type Psy à en croire votre analyse rétinienne. Hypnose très certainement, avez vous affronté un Pokémon de type psy ?

\- Je me souviens d'un Chétiflor, et que mon Fantominus...

\- Eh bien il semblerait que votre Pokémon connaisse cette attaque, et que vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux à ce moment là. La nausée passera rapidement, nous terminons de soigner votre Pokemon et vous pourrez passer devant en attendant !

Mike se leva doucement puis marcha fermement vers l'entrée du centre, Polly lui avait sauvé la mise, il valait mieux la remercier ! Mais il eut beau regarder tous les bancs, elle n'était pas la. Il se tourna vers le comptoir :

\- Excusez moi, Infirmière Joelle, mais ou est la fille qui m'a ramenée ?

\- Eh bien, elle était assise juste là quand nous vous avons emmené, elle aura dû repartir sans demander son reste... Vous la connaissez ?

\- Je pense, répondit le garçon, je me demande juste pourquoi elle est partie, est-ce qu'elle est vexée à cause de tout a l'heure ?

\- Et voilà, votre Pokémon est rétabli, nous vous remercions pour votre visite !

Mike prit sa Moonball d'un air pensif et se dirigea au-dehors. Il fut immédiatement frappé par la taille des bâtiments et le monde qui circulait aux alentours. Il était enfin à Céladopole! Il consulta sa carte dans le pokédex et vit qu'Erika était la championne de l'Arène de Céladopole avec ses pokémons de type plante. C'était l'occasion de se mesurer a des challengers professionnels ! Il se dirigea rapidement près de l'arène et vit un attroupement devant.  
Eusèbe faisait le fier, son Roucoups tenait dans son bec un magnifique badge Prisme flambant neuf, et ce gosse de riche ne tarissait pas d'éloges envers son pokémon:

\- Ah les amis, vous auriez vu ça! Jin volait dans tous les sens, aucun mal avec les Fouet Liane et Feuillmagik! C'était ma-gni-fi-que!

\- En même temps, le type vol est avantagé face au type plante et son pokémon a déjà évolué, c'était comme venir avec un Leviator dans une cour de maternelle ! Chuchota quelqu'un près de Mike.

Il vit alors Adélaïde s'avancer vers Eusèbe et lui prendre le bras, elle était tout sourire et semblait très familière avec lui. Mike avala avec difficulté ce qu'il voyait là. Était-ce une vengeance à cause de Polly? Adélaïde avait elle au moins vu Mike dans la foule ? Mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille déposer un bisou au coin de la bouche d'Eusèbe. Pour notre héros, le monde venait de faire un bruit de verre brisé. Il y avait cru, comme un idiot. Adélaïde avait fait sa scène devant Polly, et vu qu'elle avait disparu du centre avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier et vu ce que lui avait dit Adélaïde, Polly avait bien raison de se tenir à l'écart.

Dépité et ravalant ses larmes, Mike tourna le dos à la foule et repartit, il n'irait pas à l'arène aujourd'hui. Il entraînerait Fantominus jusqu'a pouvoir se battre contre la championne qui avait d'excellents Pokemons! Il l'avait déjà vue à la télé et elle se battait bien. Il serra sa Moonball dans son sac pendant qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue. De dépit, il marchait sans regarder ou il allait et fut tiré de son amertume par des néons clignotants gigantesques.

Il venait d'arriver au Casino. Le célèbre casino de Céladopole. L'air se rafraîchissait un peu avec la tombée du soir. Il considéra son maigre pécule et poussa un soupir, le Casino n'était pas une bonne idée, à part tout dépenser par frustration, il ne ferait rien de bon.

L'adolescent regagna le centre Pokémon, il dormirait là bas ce soir, l'entraînement continuerait le lendemain. Il s'assit sur un banc adossé au centre et posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur et poussa un long soupir. La journée ne s'était pas passée comme prévu et il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, il mourrait de faim. Les images d'Adélaïde embrassant Eusèbe, même si c'était au coin de la bouche, c'était douloureux sentimentalement. Il fut tiré de sa morosité par une voix a coté de lui :

\- Eh ben. Sale journée, hein ?

\- POLLY! S'exclama Mike.

\- Ah ça y est ? Tu te souviens de ta "connaissance" ? J'existe maintenant ?

\- Espèce d'andouille ! Sanglota Mike. Il se pencha vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle parut décontenancée

\- Je.. Euh.. Bredouilla t'elle

\- Merci pour m'avoir ramené au centre pokémon malgré tout, je suis... Sincèrement désolé pour ce matin...

\- C-ce n'est rien ! Dit Polly, légèrement rougissante. Elle se leva et regarda le dresseur. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien marcher un peu avec moi ? La soirée est douce, on pourrait en profiter un peu...

\- Avec plaisir ! Fit-il, émerveillé.

Polly passa son bras autour du sien et ils marchèrent côte a côte dans le calme des rues illuminées par les lampadaires. C'est l'adolescent qui relança la conversation :

\- Comment tu m'a rencontré ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu a oublié ces deux derniers jours ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Non ! Mais c'était ma dernière pokéball, techniquement, j'avais échoué à l'examen, d'autres l'ont raté, pourquoi m'avoir aidé moi ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas, l'instinct peut-être, ou le destin, ça dépend ce en quoi tu crois.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné ton Fantominus? Tu n'en voulais plus ? Tu es une Mystimaniac, les types spectres, c'est ton truc, non?

\- C'est... Compliqué. Fit la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant de toute façon.

\- D'accord, chuchota Mike.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence dans les rues, mais alors qu'ils passaient près du casino, ils virent Eusèbe et Adélaïde, bras dessus bras dessous, en sortir. Mike avala sa salive avec difficulté, et Polly prit la main de Mike et la plaça dans la sienne. Il ne dit mot, mais fut très touché par le geste de la jeune fille. La rencontre fut inévitable et Adélaïde ne manqua pas de sortir de ses gonds en voyant Mike et Polly main dans la main :

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Espèce de monstre ! Non seulement, j'essaye d'être GENTILLE avec toi et je te laisse une seconde chance, mais tu retournes avec elle comme si de rien n'était ! Quel toupet tu as ! Cria Adélaïde.

\- Parce que d'embrasser Eusèbe sur la bouche, c'était fair-play peut-être ? Avant de traiter les gens comme des accessoires, il vaudrait mieux les prévenir ! Répondit Polly, d'un ton furieux.

\- Mais... Je... Comment es-tu au courant espèce de petite tordue ?! Protesta l'incriminée

\- Moi aussi, j'ai tout vu. Coupa Mike.

\- Oh ! Hé, une minute, non seulement tu fais de la peine a ma jolie petite Adie, mais en plus, tu oses l'interrompre ? Rajouta Eusèbe. Très bien, nous allons régler ça comme des vrais dresseurs. En garde, Mike.

Mike porta la main a son sac et agrippa la Moonball, se préparant a la lancer. Il en avait eu assez pour la journée, il se fichait bien de ce qui pourrait se passer a présent, il allait lui faire voir a ce sale frimeur, ce que c'était qu'une colère contenue. Mais son geste fut interrompu par Polly qui lui saisit le poignet au dernier instant.

\- Calme-toi Mike, tu ne veux pas faire ça, crois-moi. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Mais... Eusèbe ! Et Adélaïde ! Et, et...

\- Et rien du tout, rajouta Polly. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Adélaïde avança brusquement et lança une gifle monumentale a Polly, qui l'évita de justesse. La compagne d'Eusèbe siffla quelques insultes avant de faire demi-tour en tirant le jeune riche par le bras, retournant vers le casino.

\- Eh ben, on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas passée loin celle-là! Plaisanta Polly

\- Écoute, Polly, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais j'ai cru qu'Adélaïde et... Murmura Mike

\- Elle ? Et toi ? Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mon chou, mais c'était couru d'avance, tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Il y a peut-être mieux et plus...accessible, tu ne crois pas?

\- Peut-être que...

Mike fut interrompu dans son discours, Polly venait de se jeter sur lui et l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Le contact de ses lèvres était froid, un peu comme un bonbon a la menthe sorti du frigo ou une glace encore trop froide. C'était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle recula légèrement et regarda Mike dans les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais elle porta la main a sa bouche et des larmes se mirent a couler sur son visage.

\- Par Giratina... Je n'aurais pas dû. Je... Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi. Elle se détacha de Mike et commença a reculer, les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Polly, attends ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ça ne m'a pas dérangé ! Attends !

\- Non ! NON ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Pardon Mike.

\- ATTENDS !

Elle s'enfuit en courant et trois rues plus loin, elle avait disparu. Mike était complètement perdu et déboussolé. Il n'avait rien compris a toute cette histoire, et voilà que la première fille qui l'avait embrassé venait de partir en courant ! Il essaya d'ironiser, son baiser a lui n'était peut-être pas terrible, ou alors était-ce son haleine ? Mais rien de ce qu'il essaya de blaguer ne lui remonta le moral. C'est le vague a l'âme qu'il rentra au centre pokémon pour se coucher. Il prit une chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en repensant a la soirée. Décidément, la journée avait été prévue pour être pourrie du début à la fin. Il n'oubliait cependant pas le contact des lèvres de Polly, et du bout des doigts repassa sur sa bouche, comme s'il revivait le bisou une dernière fois, afin de ne pas l'oublier.

Il se jura que les filles, c'était fini. Il ne se consacrerait qu'a ses pokémons et a l'entraînement ! Ce badge d'arène n'allait pas se gagner tout seul ! Demain, une grosse journée les attendait lui et son Fantominus. Il jura également de devenir plus fort qu'Eusèbe et de prendre sa revanche contre ce dernier, ce n'était pas un Roucoups aux jolies plumes qui allait devenir maître Pokémon tout de même ! Il sortit sa Moonball et la posa près de lui, en chuchotant :

\- bonne Nuit Fantie, demain on va avoir du boulot toi et moi!

Un petit sifflement sortit de la ball et il ferma les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4: Colère

Son Vokit se mit a sonner bruyamment. Mike ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda l'écran.

 _06:30_

Il émergeait d'une nuit confuse, les yeux piquants. La Moonball fut fourrée dans le sac et il se leva. Les résolutions de la veille n'avaient pas été des résolutions en l'air, et il comptait s'entraîner avec son pokémon, et en attraper de nouveaux. Eusèbe n'allait pas être battu par un touriste, et pour prouver sa valeur, un bon combat était la clé! Il salua poliment l'infirmière Joelle et s'installa à l'une des tables de petit déjeuner. Des petits pains frais étaient disposés en éventails, ponctués de verres et de bouteilles de jus de fruits. Quelques baies comestibles étaient présentes. Mike ouvrit sa moonball et laissa sortir Fantominus.

Son Pokémon affichait une mine dépitée, mais ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'entourait. Le garçon poussa doucement une baie vers Fantominus: "Tiens, tu va en avoir besoin, si tu les aimes, je tâcherais d'en prendre si on en trouve sur la route!" Le Pokémon fit un grand sourire a son dresseur et mordit avec appétit dans une baie presque aussi grosse qu'elle. Mike poussa un soupir de soulagement et engouffra un demi petit pain d'une traite, suivi d'une profonde gorgée de jus de fruits. Les événements de la veille tentaient de refaire surface mais il bloqua ses pensées, même s'il n'oubliait pas la sensation du bisou froid.

Une fois le petit déjeuner bien calé dans l'estomac, il fit signe à son Pokémon de le suivre en passant la porte du centre pokémon. Puis il dit: "Très bien, Fantie, auj-" Son pokémon fronça les yeux d'un air mauvais. "Quoi c'est Fantie que tu n'aime pas?" le Pokémon hocha la tête positivement. "Bon, on te trouvera un autre nom plus tard alors. Ce matin, on retourne sur la route 7 et on va s'entraîner tous les deux!" Pour toute réponse, son pokémon dansa en affichant un large sourire.

L'air était frais, les premiers rayons du soleil dardaient les montagnes au loin, le ciel était dégagé, la journée s'annonçait excellente. Il emboita le pas à son pokémon et rejoignirent la route 7.

Les arbres alentours grouillaient de Roucools et de Roucoups. Mike regarda Fantominus et pointa silencieusement un Roucoups particulièrement grand posé non loin. Son pokémon lança un regard contrarié et Mike lui chuchota: "Si tu arrive a battre celui la, on pourra aller tout de suite à l'arène!" Le pokémon dévisagea son dresseur, puis le Roucoups, puis à nouveau son dresseur. Elle s'avança vers le Roucoups mais ce dernier la vit approcher. Il battit une puissante bourrasque de ses ailes qui dispersa aisément le gaz de fantominus avant de s'envoler au loin.

"Bon! C'est pas grave, on réessayera, Fanta." Son pokémon grogna à son encontre. "Ok, Fanta, ça craint aussi. Noté."

Ils avancèrent parmis les hautes herbes, lorsqu'une timide lueur se mit a pulser non loin. Fantominus se baissa au raz des herbes et Mike avança avec prudence. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Caninos! Celui ci, surpris, poussa un rugissement qui fit fuir tous les Roucools aux alentours.  
Mike ordonna à son pokémon: "Vas-y attaque Hypnose puis Léchouille!" Caninos était alerte et bondit rapidement sur le coté du Fantominus, ce dernier ayant besoin de concentration et de voir sa cible pour l'hypnotiser, c'était raté. Mike encouragea tout de même sa partenaire: "Allez, te décourage pas, évite le et attaque Léchouille!"

Pendant quelques minutes ce ne fut plus qu'un ballet de bonds et d'esquives, de coups de crocs et de coups de langue. Caninos commençait à vaciller, Mike plongea la main dans son sac et dit à Fantominus: "Voilà, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à l'attraper! Avec ça, l'arène c'est du tout cuit!"  
Mais il s'interrompit dans son geste. Depuis son départ il n'avait plus de Pokeballs restantes du jour de la capture, et il n'en avait pas acheté non plus! De rage il donna un coup de pied dans l'herbe. Fantominus le regardait d'un air désolé, Mike fit un geste de la main: "Allez, épuise le pour de bon maintenant, c'est raté..." sa partenaire obtempéra et le Caninos battit en retraite, épuisé.  
Mike se frappa le front en maugréant des insultes à lui même. Comment avait il pu oublier ça?! Il se promit d'en prendre au retour. Fantominus débusqua une fleur étrange qui bondit en direction de Mike. Un étrange pokémon venait d'être dérangé dans son sommeil et était bien décidé à faire payer les intrus. Par curiosité, Mike ouvrit son pokédex:

" **Mystherbe** , _Pokémon de type Plante/Poison. Il est souvent confondu avec un radis noir. Si on essaie de le soulever du sol, il hurle._ "

Fantominus n'attendit pas de signal et lança immédiatement Hypnose sur le Mystherbe, et ce dernier, hébété, resta immobile. Le Pokémon de Mike l'attaqua de toutes parts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol en roulant dans ses pétales.  
"Oh ouais!" bondit Mike. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Fantominus ne prenne une pareille initiative, il était agréablement surpris, et il commençait a élaborer une stratégie pour l'arène. S'il pouvait hypnotiser l'adversaire, le combat était aisé.  
Et toute la matinée durant, les combats s'enchaînèrent contre des Mystherbes et des Chétiflor. Lorsqu'il consulta son Vokit, son estomac grondait, il était presque midi. Il fit regagner la moonball à son Fantominus et rebroussa calmement le chemin. Un petit arrêt par le centre Pokémon s'imposait.  
Il retrouva Céladopole et ses grands bâtiments, il longea la rue principale et poussa la porte du centre. De nombreux dresseurs étaient présents à ce moment de la journée, tout le monde faisait une pause.

Un homme s'approcha de lui:

\- Mike, possesseur d'un Fantominus chromatique enregistré au matricule 18384?

\- Euh... Oui? S'inquiétà Mike

\- Pourrais-je voir ton pokémon s'il te plait?

Mike obtempéra sans dire un mot, et l'homme reprit:

\- Superbe, tout simplement su-per-be. Tu a beaucoup de chance petit.

\- M-merci, remercia timidement Mike.

\- Je me présente, Asmodée. Responsable en charge de la régulation pokémon.

\- La ré... régulation pokémon?!

\- Eh oui mon garçon, si les dresseurs ne combattaient jamais les pokemons sauvages, imagine tu le nombre d'Empiflor qui devasteraient la région à l'heure actuelle? Ou combien d'incendies ce Caninos aurait démarré s'il devenait un Arcanin?

\- Mais... Comment est-ce que...

\- Les pokémons des dresseurs sont fichés. Tout ce que tu combat est enregistré par la ball, et mon lecteur la me permets de voir à quel point tu a contribué à la préservation naturelle. Tu touche une prime en fonction du nombre de pokémons sauvages vaincus et de leur puissance.

\- Mais alors si il y a de la régulation, pourquoi voit on des catastrophes aux infos?! Demanda Mike

\- Eh bien parce que dans les régions reculées, les pokémons ne sont pas vaincus ou repoussés, la loi du plus fort existe et il arrive parfois que des spécimens venant des montagnes ou des profondeurs de l'océan s'égarent par ici, et c'est la qu'interviennent les dresseurs les plus puissants. Donc tant que tu reste sur une route fréquentée tu ne croisera que des pokémons faibles ou de puissance normale. Quelques rares individus se démarquent par leur force, leur vitesse ou leur santé, mais ils sont rares et très prisé des dresseurs.

\- Oh... Je vois, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Ta prime de contribution pour ce matin est donc de 2200 P$. Voici une carte ou les montants sont crédités. Fait en bon usage.

\- Je- m-merci! S'exclama Mike

\- Chaque fois que tu aura combattu au moins cinq pokémons sauvages depuis la dernière prime qui t'a été versée, tu pourra venir à la borne que tu vois la bas et te faire créditer.

Mike considéra sa carte neuve et remercia l'homme. Avec ça il pourrait s'acheter quelques pokéballs, à manger et des premiers soins pour lui et son pokémon. La file devant l'infirmière était vide, il en profita pour déposer son Fantominus et ressortit rapidement du centre. Il se cogna dans quelqu'un en passant la porte. Il devisagea la personne et reconnut Adélaïde.

\- Eh ben, Mike le MINABLE, elle est pas la ta copine cinglée? Tu arrive à marcher tout seul maintenant?

\- Hé! Non mais ça va oui? S'écria Mike.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il à le pauvre petit Mike le minable? Il a pas réussi a faire ses lacets sans sa gothique de service? Fit Adélaïde dans une moue parodique.

\- Espèce de... Gronda l'adolescent

\- **DUEL !** cria quelqu'un depuis l'intérieur du centre.

\- Ah Mike le minable veut se battre avec sa crotte gazeuse peut-être? S'esclaffa Adélaïde.

\- Mais... Je...

\- Très bien, je vais pouvoir tester mon nouveau pokémon puissant sur ton pokémon MINABLE.

Elle tira le garçon par le poignet et plusieurs dresseurs les suivirent au dehors. Un attroupement se forma. Adéalïde toisa Mike.

\- Tu a un type spectre, mon Roucool serait inéfficace, mais j'ai un autre pokémon maintenant, à toi Poissirène!  
\- Fantominus, je compte sur toi! Dit Mike en lançant sa moonball.

Une bulle d'eau surgit de la pokeball d'Adélaïde, dans laquelle nageait un magnifique spécimen de Poissirène. Ainsi dans l'eau en permanence, les types eau pouvaient combattre sur la terre ferme. Mike serra ses poings en se remémorant les évenements de ces derniers jours. Et dire qu'il avait caressé l'espoir d'avoir une chance avec elle...

\- Fantominus, Hypnose!  
\- Poissirène, utilise Mimi-queue!

Le pokemon poisson entama une danse qui deconcentra suffisamment son fantominus pour rater l'Hypnose. Mike réitéra son ordre et Adélaïde cria "Poissirène, PicPic!"

La protubérance en forme de corne ejecta des petites aiguilles en direction du fantominus. Cette dernière les esquiva, ratant encore sa tentative d'hypnose. Mike decida de changer de stratégie.

\- Fantominus, attends que Poissirene baisse sa garde et attaque Lechouille!

\- Poissirène, attaque Mimi-Queue encore une fois!

Mais alors que le poisson commençait son mouvement, le Fantominus fonça droit dans l'eau et passa un gigantesque coup de langue sur son opposant. Poissirène eut un soubresaut et se mit a bouger avec difficulté dans l'eau.

\- Le fantominus a réussi a paralyser le poissirène! Cria un dresseur.

\- Grrrrr, bien joué, mais la chance ne te suffira pas espèce de minable. Se moqua Adélaïde.

\- Tu ne crois pas que... Oh et puis tant pis! S'énerva Mike. Fantominus, Hypnose, puis léchouille!

Fantominus se positionna juste devant la bulle d'eau tandis que la jeune fille encourageait son poisson a lancer PicPic des que possible. Les yeux du pokemon de Mike devinrent roses et le poissirène adverse bascula lentement sur le coté, les yeux fermés. Fantominus continua avec une série de lechouilles, et le poissirène devenait de plus en plus mal en point, mais Mike était si furieux qu'il continua à solliciter son pokémon.

Autour d'eux les dresseurs perdaient le sourire et l'enthousiasme.

\- Hé, garçon, je pense qu'elle a eu son compte! Héla quelqu'un

\- NON! Hurla Mike, elle va voir qui est le MINABLE!

\- Hé, arrête! Lança Adélaïde

\- Non! NON! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Cria Mike, les larmes aux yeux

Le poissirène commençait a perdre ses couleurs et Fantominus harcelait de coups de langue répétés.

\- Hola, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici! Que tout le monde rappelle son Pokémon! Fit une voix

Fantominus fut rappellée dans sa moonball et Poissirène dans sa Pokéball. Le ranger Jones venait d'arriver.

\- Ah ben, comme par hasard. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Fit il.

\- Je... C'est elle qui- commença Mike

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de qui c'est la faute ou qui a commencé. J'ai vu le combat depuis le début mon garçon, tu a été un peu loin. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu l'aurais laissé tuer son Poissirène?!

\- Ben... Je voulais pas, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" mon garçon. C'est un pokemon, pas une arme ni un jouet. Si tu n'est pas capable de te maitriser, je te retire immédiatemment ta licence.

\- Ouais, ben vous pouvez déjà la lui prendre! Hurla Adélaïde

\- Toi la pimbêche, tu ferait bien de réfléchir avant de traiter les autres de "minables".

Adélaïde baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Toujours est-il, reprit le Ranger, qu'il faut te maitriser mon garçon, sinon ça finira dans le drame, et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux.

\- Non... Gémit Mike. Je suis désolé.

\- Je te connait depuis que tu a six ans, mon bonhomme, fit l'homme en s'adressant a l'adolescent. Je sais que tu rêve d'aventure, alors ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, mais si tu déborde encore, je n'hésiterais pas à demander a Rosie de mettre une raclée à ton Pokémon et à te la confisquer.

\- B-bien, fit timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Je savais que tu serait raisonnable.

Le ranger frappa dans ses mains en criant " et vous autres, vous avez rien a faire? Allez, allez, on circule, y'a rien à voir!"

Adélaïde rentra au centre pokémon, le visage en larmes et les yeux pleins de colère en regardant Mike. Il prit sa moonball dans son sac, se leva et partit en direction d'une ruelle, quelques batiments plus loin. Des qu'il n'entendit plus que le brouhaha de la ville provenant du bout de la rue sordide ou il était arrivé, il sortit sa moonball et la posa au sol dans le caniveau sale. Il regarda la ball une dernière fois et chuchota:

"C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le départ. Je suis pas fait pour ça. Désolé Fantie. J'espère que ton prochain dresseur fera mieux que moi. Adieu."

Et il quitta la rue.


	5. Chapitre 5: Conviction

Le garçon se sentait mal à l'aise et honteux à la fois. Il était allé trop loin, pour lui ces évènements ne signifiaient qu'une chose: Il n'était pas fait pour ça.  
Il eut énormément de peine pour le Fantominus. Il s'était attaché à elle malgré tout car elle avait été d'une compagnie calme et le souvenir du sourire qu'elle avait eu en voyant la baie ce matin lui fendait le coeur. En passant devant une vitrine, le garçon s'immobilisa. Quelque chose avait bougé près de lui dans le reflet. Après avoir scruté alternativement la rue puis la vitrine à nouveau, il éprouvait un étrange malaise, comme si quelque chose le regardait, mais il était bien incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder autour de lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Polly.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés à un tel point que s'en était presque impossible. Ses cheveux semblaient remuer d'eux même et ses lèvres se tordaient en une moue furieuse, le tout lui donnant plus une allure de tueuse psychotique sur le point de passer à l'acte que de l'Hexmaniac un peu timide qu'il avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. Stupéfait, il bégaya:

— P-P-Polly... Ou est ce que-"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la main de la jeune fille s'était levée et d'une force peu commune, elle atterrit sur le visage de Mike.

 **CLAC**!

— **ESPÈCE**... commença Polly, furieuse.

— A-attends je-

 **CLAC**! un seconde gifle magistrale arriva de l'autre côté. Ses joues le brûlaient, il n'aurais jamais cru qu'une gifle pourrait faire aussi mal.

— **DE PETIT**...

— N-non... gémit Mike

 **CLAC**!

Chaque gifle était plus forte que la précédente, et le regard de Polly aurait très probablement pu terrifier un Tyranocif ou un Rhinastoc.

— **CRÉTIN**! hurla t'elle.

 **CLAC**!

Cette dernière gifle fit tomber Mike au sol, il en avait la tête qui tournait, mais au moment où il se redressait pour s'expliquer, il prit la Luneball de plein fouet dans le visage. L'impact avait été si fort qu'il saignait à présent du front et les gouttes de sang sur ses yeux l'empêchaient a présent de situer exactement la Mystimaniac. Il se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur la vitrine. Ses doigts tachés de sang entrèrent en contact avec le verre et il sentit soudainement le bout de ses doigts lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il regarda tant bien que mal la pulpe de son index, il sentit du givre et c'était entrain de fondre au vu les gouttes qui perlaient le long de la phalange.

Polly n'était plus là et la vitre était parfaitement normale. Méfiant, il la toucha à nouveau, mais rien ne se produisit. Au contact, la vitre était tiède, comme n'importe quelle vitre exposée au soleil à cette heure de la journée. Il s'épousseta et considéra la Luneball. Un dresseur accompagné de se amis passa non loin, il avait lui aussi un badge Prisme tout neuf entre les doigts. L'adolescent murmura pour lui-même: " _qu'est-ce que je fait? On continue l'entraînement ou on tente l'arène?_ " Pour toute réponse, la ball eut un petit soubresaut. L'adolescent se dit que s'il n'essayait pas l'arène, il ne saurait jamais si il avait le niveau.

Il parcourut quelques rues avant d'arriver devant l'imposante bâtisse. À l'extérieur, sur un petit panneau numérique défilaient des portraits de dresseurs à coté de celui de leur pokémon. Il s'agissait de tout ceux qui avaient obtenu leur badge! Une recherche manuelle était faisable, il chercha Eusèbe et constata que ce dernier avait le badge prisme gagné avec son Roucoups, comme il avait pu le voir l'autre jour. Il entra ensuite Adélaïde, et elle aussi avait remporté le badge. Il hésita un instant et entra le nom de Polly. L'écran chargea pendant quelques secondes puis trois profils s'affichèrent, mais il ne reconnut la Polly qu'il connaissait en aucune d'elles. Alors avait-elle aussi abandonné? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait donné son Fantominus dans l'espoir qu'il soit meilleur dresseur qu'elle? Alors que les questions se bousculaient, la grande porte s'ouvrit et Erika apparut.

— Hello, jeune dresseur! Tu viens pour le badge Prisme?

— Eh bien, je...

— Dit moi si oui ou non, parce que sinon, je ferme l'arène pour la journée, je suis demandée ailleurs.

— Ah, mince.

— Mais il me reste du temps pour un dernier challenger.

— Alors c'est oui! S'excita Mike.

Il plongea sa main dans son sac et serra fort la Luneball. C'était le moment ou jamais.

— Est-ce que c'est ton premier badge?

— Oui, affirma l'adolescent.

— Tu sais comment ça marche?

— J'ai vu des matches à la télé mais je n'en sais pas grand-chose en réalité... Fit-il, gêné.

— Chaque badge témoigne d'un niveau général. Plus tu possède de badges, plus les champions d'arène que tu affrontera seront forts. Si tu obtiens huit badges parmi les arènes a travers le monde, tu a le droit de défier le conseil des quatre et le maître d'une région, et ce, peu importe la provenance des badges.

— Je peux donc faire mon second badge a Hoenn ou Unys et lorsque j'en aurais huit, défier la ligue de Kalos?

— C'est bien ça. Ainsi les dresseurs peuvent voyager et capturer des pokémons où bon leur semble.

— C'est une très bonne idée... Fit Mike, pensif.

— Et puisque c'est ton premier badge, je prendrais deux pokémon adaptés aux débutants, Mystherbe et Chétiflor. Prêt mon garçon?

— Oui!

Ils entrèrent dans l'arène. La première chose qui impressionna notre héros, c'était la taille de l'arène. Le bâtiment était déjà monumental vu de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était tout aussi démesuré. La zone de combat était en forme du pokémon Ortide et dégageait une fragrance un peu amère. Erika se mit en position sur le petit piédestal ou était placé une version géante du badge prisme. Elle leva les bras et annonça:

— Jeune challenger, que le combat commence !

D'instinct, Mike appuya sur sa ball et Fantominus apparut. Le pokemon faisait face au garçon et avait un regard presque mauvais. Pendant quelques secondes, Mike resta interdit. Est-ce que Fantominus avait compris qu'il avait tenté de l'abandonner? Mais le pokémon se figea et écarquilla les yeux en regardant aux alentours.

— Est-ce que tout va bien mon garçon? Demanda Erika.

— Je suppose... fit l'adolescent, dubitatif.

— Ton Fantominus à l'air perturbé...

— C'est notre première arène, je pense qu'elle est impressionnée... Tenta de se convaincre le jeune dresseur.

Son pokémon fit face à Erika et poussa un petit cri dans sa direction. La championne se mit à sourire.

— Elle semble prête à en découdre maintenant.

Erika ouvrit une pokeball et un très grand Chétiflor apparut. Mike était confiant, avec un pareil adversaire il était en terrain connu.

— Fantominus, attaque Léchouille!

— Chétiflor, contre attaque avec Fouet Lianes!

Le Chétiflor étendit deux lianes très minces qui filèrent droit pour claquer sur la langue du Fantominus. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque le craquement caractéristique d'un coup de fouet se fit entendre. Mike serra les poings. Malgré son habitude de l'adversaire, la partie était loin d'être gagnée d'avance !

— Alors, ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne l'aurais cru, hein? Lança la championne.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant pour que j'abandonne! Fantominus, attends le prochain coup, esquive, puis Léchouille dans la foulée!

Les lianes du Chétiflor sifflèrent à nouveau et Fantominus les évita de peu, cependant, la liane s'étant étirée juste à coté d'elle, elle put sortir sa langue pour faire une léchouille dessus. Irrité, le Chétiflor grogna et rentra ses lianes.

— Chétiflor, utilise balle-graine!

— Fantominus, esquive et tente Hypnose!

Le pokemon plante orienta ce qui semblait être sa bouche vers son adversaire et des graines fusèrent avec une vitesse fulgurante. Fantominus fit de son mieux pour les esquiver, mais deux d'entre elles la touchèrent. Elle ne se découragea pas et ses yeux devinrent roses. Le Chétiflor adverse suspendit son attaque et s'immobilisa. Fantominus parcourut la distance qui les séparait et frappa le pokemon plante vigoureusement avec sa langue. Rapidement l'adversaire vacilla et tomba sur lui même, juste avant d'être rappelé par la championne.

— Bien joué mon garçon! Fit-elle.

— Merci!

— Mais ce n'est pas fini! Mystherbe, à ton tour!

Le pokemon d'Erika apparut la ou s'etait éffondré son predecesseur.

— Mystherbe, lance Para-Spore!

— Fantominus, Hypnose!

Le Mystherbe se secoua dans une danse frénétique et une explosion d'une poussière jaunâtre envahit la zone de combat. De minuscules particules étaient répandues dans l'air. Fantominus ne voyant plus grand chose et gênée par l'attaque fut contrainte d'interrompre l'hypnose. Son adversaire n'avait cependant pas attendu. Dans une pulsation lumineuse étrange, des petites lumières quittèrent Fantominus pour aller dans les pétales de Mystherbe

— Mais que- commença Mike

— Ceci est l'attaque Vol-vie!

Fantominus semblait avoir du mal a bouger, les para spores faisaient effet peu a peu.

— Fantominus, attaque Léchouille de toutes tes forces!

— Mystherbe, Vol-Vie!

Fantominus rassembla ses gaz et se propulsa de toutes ses forces vers son opposant, la langue sortie. Elle parvint a toucher le pokemon mais s'écrasa au sol dans la foulée. Mystherbe semblait avoir sévèrement été touché mais il bougeait encore.

— Allez Fantie! Un dernier Léchouille!

— Mytherbe, continue avec Vol-Vie!

A nouveau les lumières partirent du pokémon de Mike en direction de celui de la championne. Fantominus essayait de bouger, mais elle semblait ne pas réussir à se déplacer, la fin s'annonçait pour Mike qui l'encourageait de toutes ses forces à bouger.

— Tu es fait mon bonhomme! Lança Erika.

— Je n'abandonne pas! Répondit Mike. Allez Fantie, bouge!

— Les Para-Spore font effet à présent, avec un Roucool il serait resté en l'air et aurait pu éviter cette attaque.

Alors que Mystherbe s'approchait de sa victime, Fantominus ferma les yeux et ses gaz disparurent. Un clou apparut au dessus d'elle et s'enfonça brutalement. Mike cria.

— QU'EST-CE QUE... **NON**! **ARRÊTEZ ÇA, VOUS ALLEZ LA TUER**!

— Mais je n'y suis pour rien, sourit la championne.

— Pourquoi souriez vous?

— Regarde.

Le même clou apparut sur Mystherbe et se planta en lui, il poussa un petit cri. Fantominus semblait au plus mal, et les pétales se mirent a briller, les lumières passèrent de Fantominus à Mystherbe, mais un second clou réapparut pour s'enfoncer en lui. Le pokemon plante s'immobilisa, tourna lentement sur lui même et tomba mollement au sol. Une sirène retentit:

" **VICTOIRE PAR KO DU CHALLENGER, FANTOMINUS VAINQUEUR!** "

Mike était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il y a une minute il allait perdre et là, il était vainqueur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Fantominus s'avança vers lui, il lui tendit les bras et la prit contre lui.

— Jeune homme, ton Pokémon est plein de ressources.

— Mais... Je ne comprends pas! Fit l'adolescent.

— Fantominus a tout simplement utilisé l'attaque Malédiction. Sur un pokémon de type autre que spectre, ça densifie ses résistances aux attaques mais en contrepartie sa vitesse est diminuée. Un peu comme si tu portait un gilet pare-balle. C'est plus résistant, mais tu bouge moins librement. Sur un spectre, il épuise brutalement sa force vitale pour maudire l'adversaire qui perdra de l'energie regulièrement. Cette attaque est risquée dans la mesure ou le pokemon de type spectre sacrifie une très grande partie de sa santé, si il prends trop de coups ou s'il était déjà faible, il tombera inévitablement KO! L'adversaire est certes blessé aussi mais toujours debout. C'est une attaque que beaucoup de types Spectre connaissent, mais seuls les dresseurs très techniques l'emploient, et de plus ça exige de parfaitement connaitre les limites de son pokémon et que ce dernier sache s'il est propice ou non de l'employer. Si l'attaque est portée et que les deux Pokémons avaient été KO, tu aurais perdu par défaut. Remporter un badge exige au moins un pokémon tenant encore debout lorsque tout se termine!

— Je ne savais pas... Murmura Mike en regardant son pokémon.

— A en juger par son état, elle n'aurait pas tenu deux attaques de plus après ça, elle a été audacieuse, tu peux en être fier.

— Je... Oui. Très fier. Fit Mike en serrant son pokémon mal en point contre lui.

— Et il me semble que ceci te revient également.

Erika lui tendit un badge prisme qu'elle agrafa sur la lanière de son sac de coursier.

— Félicitations! Tu es un vrai dresseur avec son premier badge à présent. File au centre pokémon et prends ton après midi, vous l'avez méritée tous les deux.

Eperdu de joie, Mike caressa son badge, et il sortit en courant de l'arène son Pokémon dans les bras. Il se sentait invincible à présent! Le centre pokémon était bondé mais il put rapidement faire soigner son pokémon, quelques dresseurs le félicitèrent ainsi que l'infirmière Joëlle. Les sept autres badges et la ligue étaient encore loin, mais il était extrêmement satisfait. Son premier badge était là, bien réel et scintillant sur la lanière du sac. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, tout ça était arrivé si rapidement!

Il sortit de Céladopole et consulta sa carte. Le monde était immense, il se disait que ça ne coûterais rien de parcourir un peu le pays avant de changer de région. Il prendrais vers l'Est en direction de Safrania, puis vers Lavanville, ville réputée pour ses pokémons de type Spectre, il en apprendrais peut-être un peu plus sur Fantominus la bas. Ensuite si tout se passait bien, il pourrait redescendre vers Parmanie et de la bas, prendre un bateau pour Johto. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et rangea sa carte. Il sortit sa moonball et fit sortir son Pokemon. Fantominus se mit à regarder de tout côtés, prête a se battre, mais Mike éclata de rire et s'adressa a elle:

— Là, tout va bien, détends toi ma belle. On ne va se battre contre personne, tu va me tenir un peu compagnie, ça doit être ennuyeux dans ta ball.

Au vu de la réaction de cette dernière le message était passé. Elle afficha un grand sourire et fonça sur son dresseur pour se loger dans le creux de son cou et contre son épaule. Mike la serra dans ses bras et retint quelques larmes. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, il avait failli passer a coté de tout ça. Il chuchota a son Pokémon:

— Allez viens ma grande, je sens que toi et moi, jusqu'au bout du monde. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je suis entrain de refaire la justification des chapitres, je mets des tirets quadratins pour les dialogues et j'espace le texte en supprimant les redondances textuelles. ça a l'air banal comme ça, mais c'est plus de boulot que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est le dernier chapitre en date que j'ai remis en forme, au suivant, l'ancienne mise en forme sera de retour jusqu'à ce que je continue. Bonne lecture !_


	6. Chapitre 6: Repos

Le soleil commençait a se coucher et la route sept était pratiquement déserte a cette heure. Fantominus dansait autour de notre héros et l'air était doux. Dans le ciel les étoiles commençaient a scintiller peu a peu. Le bleu nuageux avait laissé a des nuages orangés, comme des météores nimbés de flammes passant paisiblement dans les hauteurs. Un courant d'air tiède faisait danser les herbes et chanter les feuillages. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait a Johto et audela. Quels genres de pokémons existaient la bas? De plus avec un seul pokémon, ses chances étaient limitées. La plupart des dresseurs censés avaient affronté leur première arène avec deux pokémons, si Fantominus avait succombé a sa propre malédiction il aurait été hors-jeu, et donc perdant. Une foultitude de types existait, et c'était la le principal sujet de discussion des dresseurs, les pokémons et leurs types, leur avantages et désavantages et la difficulté de constituer une équipe efficace avec seulement six pokémons.  
La limite légale bloquait une équipe a six pokemons dit "actifs", qu'il fallait valider sur son propre pokédex, scellant ou descellant ainsi les pokéballs. Si vous attrapiez un septième pokémons et tentiez de vous en servir, la ball restait fermée. Il vous fallait scanner la ball d'un de vos pokémons actifs qui était alors inactive et bloquée a son tour et celle que vous scanniez devenait alors active. Certains dresseurs se promenaient avec une vingtaine de pokéball en stock, leur permettant ainsi une rotation d'équipe, mais six actifs établissait une règle fixe inviolable en arène. Mike quant a lui avait toujours été dubitatif sur ce genre de question. Il existait des centaines de pokémons. Certes beaucoup d'évolutions, mais réduire le tout a une selection drastique de six était un perpétuel combat interieur garni de "et si" ainsi que de "pourquoi pas plutôt celui la" et autres considérations toutes de nature a vous donner un mal de crâne permanent.

De plus certains pokémons étaient classés comme _Uniques_. Des groupuscules les appelaient légendaires et prônaient leur liberté en toutes circonstances. Mais pour tous les dresseurs ils étaient des challenges ultimes signes des plus grands maitres Pokémon du monde. Ce statut d'uniques leur était conféré lorsqu'aucun autre spécimen de l'espèce n'était recensé, et la plupart tenaient plus de la force de la nature que du simple pokémon. Le tout premier spécimen a avoir été rencontré était Mew, et des scientifiques avaient tenté un clonage, donnant ainsi naissance a Mewtwo dans le but de pouvoir transformer ces pokemons rarissimes en pokemon courants. Mais l'echec du projet Mewtwo avait coupé court a toute recherche plus élaborée dans ce domaine.

De plus les fanatiques qui les appelaient légendaires se réunissaient en sortes de sectes et vénéraient ces créatures en leur prêtant des attributs et pouvoirs tenant du divin. Le plus connu et répandu d'entre eux était l'Eglise d'Arceus, qui de part sa popularité avait hissé cet incroyable pokémon au rang de divinité. La thèse scientifique était nettement moins théologique. Pour la communauté des professeurs et chercheurs en pokemons, ces pokemons uniques n'étaient en sorte que des erreurs de la nature. A un moment donné il y avait eu un probleme quelque part et ces pokemons puissants avaient été crées par la nature pour répondre a une menace naturelle. Evidemment il ne fallait pas espérer attraper l'un d'entre eux avec une pokeball au détour d'une route quelconque et au final ça tenait probablement plus du destin que de la compétence, car ces pokemons circulaient a travers le monde entier sans se limiter aux océans, au ciel ou au sol.

Diana, l'une des plus grande dresseuse Pokemon de tous les temps avait réussi a capturer le pokemon bête du tonnerre, Raikou. Il était aujourd'hui son gardien. Suicune errait toujours quelque part a Hoenn, Entei quant a lui était porté disparu pour le moment.  
De plus ces pokémons uniques étaient certes les seuls de leur espèce, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins nombreux et la plupart n'était même pas encore rencontrés. On connaissait leur existence, on les avait enregistrés, mais ils n'étaient que rarement vus par les humains et vivaient le plus souvent dans des régions isolées ou les pokemons sauvages étaient quant a eux suffisamment puissants pour etre capables de venir a bout des dresseurs les plus expérimentés. Donc localiser un unique relevait du miracle et le capturer était ou très improbable ou il disparaissait suffisamment vite pour qu'on perde sa trace. Et aussi loin que Mike s'en souvenait, seuls avaient été capturés Raikou, Ho-oH, Créfollet et Demeteros. Et ce en près de soixante-dix ans donc il était hautement improbable que le premier venu se constitue une équipe de ces formidables pokemons et ne conquière le monde avec.

La nuit était tombée a présent. La température avait légèrement baissé. Il fit signe a Fantominus et lui dit "Tu ferait mieux de rentrer dans ta ball, la journée a été longue, un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi." Dans un sifflement caractéristique son pokémon se mit a luire de rouge avant d'être rappellé dans sa ball. Il ferma sa veste et remonta son col. Au loin les lumières de Parmanie scintillaient parmi les collines, et il ne souhaitait pas marcher toute la nuit. Il fouilla pour trouver la capsule de sa tente et l'ouvrit dans une petite clairière aux abords de la route. Il réunit quelques pierres en cercle et chercha un peu de petit bois pour le feubr /br /vingt minutes plus tard, mike avait rassemblé tout le bois qu'il pouvait trouver aux alentours. Quelques branches cassées et buissons effeuillés firent l'affaire. Il se mit a fouiller son sac en quête de quoi allumer le feu. C'est dans cet instant qu'il se dit que le Caninos qu'il avait manqué aurait été un compagnon idéal. Après avoir presque tout déballé, une boite d'allumettes tomba du recoin d'une poche. L'air s'était à présent considérablement rafraîchi lorsque qu'une minuscule flamme parvint a consumer la plus petite des brindilles. L'adolescent souffla avec prudence et à force de patience et de souffle, le feu parvint à commencer.

Il rajouta quelques branches puis sortit son pokedex pour le consulter. Les pokedex étaient diqtribués "vides" dans la mesure ou tous les pokémons recensés étaient présents par apparences, mais les uniques et rares n'étaient pas tous répertoriés, certaines entrées ou apparences étaient donc manquantes. Il suffisait de pointer le Pokedex dans la direction du Pokemon, qui validait alors l'entrée du Pokemon et affichait alors toutes les infos utiles, du cri à l'habitat en passant par la forme. Il ouvrit alors la moonball. Fantominus apparut, les yeux mi clos et l'air fatigué. Mike chuchota: "désolé, mais je t'embête trente secondes." Il pointa le pokedex en direction de son pokémon, et l'appareil parla de sa voix mécanique:

" _Fantominus: Son corps composé de gaz toxique pourrait asphyxier n'importe qui en quelques secondes._ "

Mike resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Les mentions gaz toxique et asphyxier n'était pas franchement des plus rassurantes, mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensée lorsque le pokedex émit un bruit avec une petite lueur rouge qui clignotait. Alors qu'il rappellait Fantominus l'entree du pokedex se modifiait légérement. Il y avait à présent deux Fantominus sur l'écran, l'un avec des couleurs normales, et l'autre de la même couleur que celui qu'il possédait.

Une petite étoile rouge s'afficha derrière le nom et le pokedex ajouta: " _Félicitations, vous avez vu un pokemon chromatique!_ ". Mike eut un petit sourire et referma son pokedex. Il lui restait un peu à manger, il farfouillait dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à griller lorsqu'il fut interrompu par du bruit. Il s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui.

Silence.

Les buissons sur sa gauche s'agitèrent brusquement, puis des craquements suivirent. Il mit la main sur sa Moonball et cria: "je suis dresseur et j'ai un pokémon avec moi, je me défendrais si nécessaire!"

Le bruit s'interrompit.

Mike scruta l'obscurité de son mieux car la clarté du feu créait un jeu d'ombres permanent, il était difficile de percevoir le vrai du faux. Une eéorme bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre.

 **CRRRAAAAAAAC**!

Une enorme masse sombre tomba d'un peu plus haut pour s'étaler de l'autre coté du feu. Mike s'appretait a lancer Fantominus, mais la chose se mit a gémir.

\- Aaaaah, Aiiiiiiie... Bordel!  
\- Q-qui êtes vous?! B-bredouilla Mike, terrifié.  
\- J'imagine que c'est raté pour la discretion, fit la silhouette en se redressant.  
\- **POLLY**! s'exclama Mike. Mais d'ou est-ce que tu viens et... Et... Et...  
\- Hmmmmm... Fit Polly en gémissant langoureusement.  
\- Mais...euh...tu... Fit Mike, rouge comme la fourrure d'un Simiabraz.  
\- Es complètement engourdie d'avoir attendu sur cette branche!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait la?! Tu m'espionne ou quoi, a chaque fois je te croise! Tu es une des ce genre de tordues qu'on apelle stalkeuse?  
\- Disons que je m'assure que tu prenne soin de mon Pokemon.  
\- Hein? Ce fantominus était à toi alors?! Tu me l'a donné par abandon?! Il y a un problème? Tu veux la récuperer?!

Pour toute réponse, Polly se mit debout et rajusta ses vêtements. Mike ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait a présent une robe noire ample qui lui allait à merveille, ceinte à la taille par un ruban noir aux reflets bleus. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et son visage presque blanc émergeait des mèches comme une tête a travers des rideaux. Il fût gêné de se rendre compte qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et détourna discrètement la tête en rougissant lorsque son regard arriva au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il reporta son attention sur elle lorsqu'elle porta la main à sa robe pour en tirer un peigne blanc nacré, et se mit a consciencieusement brosser ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver superbe dans la lueur du feu, les flammes éclairant les divers plis de sa robe comme des marionnettes dans un théàtre d'ombres fugitives. Elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction alors qu'elle venait de parvenir a rajuster une mèche rebelle. Elle planta ses doux yeux violacés dans ceux de Mike, qui eut du mal a soutenir son regard tant elle l'intimidait. Elle prit la parole:

\- Je... Je suis désolée, Mike.  
\- À cause de ce matin?  
\- Oui. Je sais que mon comportement ces derniers jours a été lamentable, et je suis sincèrement désolée, je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonne pas la façon dont je me suis conduite avec toi.  
\- Eh bien... Euh, c'est pas grave, sans toi j'aurais... Très probablement regagné ma maison à l'heure qu'il est. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir remis les idées en place.  
\- Oh. Fit Polly, avec un petit sourire. J'aurais pu procéder autrement aussi...  
\- Et je voulais, enfin, le... Tu sais, cette... Tu vois?  
\- Je te demande pardon?! Fit Polly, éberluée - Tu sais, le soir ou...  
\- Ah. Ça. Répondit elle, légèrement embarassée.  
\- Oui... Fit Mike a voix basse, mi-timide, mi reveur.  
\- Disons que j'ai été optimiste. Je reconnais que ce geste était présomptueux et mal placé.  
\- Ah... Fit Mike, passablement déçu.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je le regrettais.  
\- Ah! Fit Mike, souriant.  
\- est-ce que je peux venir m'assoir de ton coté? Le sol ici est bourré de racines et je commence à avoir mal aux jambes.  
\- B-bien sûr!

Polly se leva et fit le tour du foyer pour venir à coté de Mike. La façon dont elle s'assit sur ses jambes donnait à la robe l'impression qu'elle s'affaissait sur elle même. Elle se rapprocha de Mike et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Mike sentit son coeur s'emballer et fit tout son possible pour garder son calme. Non seulement elle était magnifique, mais elle dégageait un petit parfum fruité très agréable. Le vent souffla en une rafale glaciale et elle se blottit contre lui.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au bisou et de se dire qu'elle était la juste à coté de lui, si il voulait l'embrasser, c'était le moment ou jamais, l'occasion unique peut-être..  
Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais se ravisa. Elle avait dit que c'était mal placé, prendre l'initiative à son tour serait très certainement malvenu.

Les étoiles scintillaient fortement à présent, Polly se mit a bailler et chuchota:

\- Il est l'heure de se coucher, non?  
\- Je...je n'ai que cette tente et...  
\- On tiendra bien à deux la dedans je pense.  
\- À-à d-d-deux?!  
\- ...Quel est le problème?  
\- Je n'ai qu'un sac de c-couchage, et-et...  
\- Ah, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses hein. Je parle de dormir. On est bien d'accord?  
\- O-oui... Chuchota Mike.

Il éteignit les braises avec de la terre et entra dans la tente. Il se glissa dans son sac de couchage en ayant seulement enlevé les chaussures. Dans un grand bruissement feutré, Polly lui succéda. Il se serra de son coté en lui faisant de la place. Elle se coucha sur le coté, un bras et une jambe pardessus le sac. Dans l'obscurité Mike n'entendit plus rien, la masse capillaire de la dormeuse envahissait le coussin, et Mike devint rouge lorsqu'elle remonta sa main au niveau de l'ouverture du sac de couchage et qu'elle fourra sa tête dans son épaule. Mais la respiration lente de l'Hexmaniac eut bientôt raison de ses yeux et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Il fut reveillé par des piaillements de Roucool et par un rayon de soleil. L'invitée d'hier soir lui revint et il s'apprêtait a lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'il constata son absence avec dépit. Après quelques étirements il passa la tete par l'ouverture et vit une petite boite posée devant la tente avec un mot:

" _Je me suis levée tôt, je n'ai pas voulu te reveiller, on se retrouve à Lavanville dans deux jours._

 _\- Polly._

 _PS: Bon appétit!_ "

Une petit boite était posée dans l'herbe. Le jeune garçon l'ouvrit et constata une ribambelle de baies soigneusement disposées les unes avec les autres. Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas disparu sans dire un mot cette fois. Il reprit ses affaires et se mit en marche en direction de Parmanie.


	7. Chapitre 7: Safrania

Le ciel s'était couvert entre le moment ou il avait ouvert les yeux et celui ou il s'était mis en marche. De gros nuages gris épais saturaient à présent les cieux. La température était un peu fraîche mais supportable. Mike vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, réajusta ses rangements de sac une dernière fois et ses pieds foulèrent le sol de la route menant a Safrania. D'un geste maintenant naturel il ouvrit la Moonball, afin d'avoir un peu de compagnie. La ball s'ouvrit, mais Fantominus n'apparut pas. L'adolescent s'immobilisa. Il observa l'interieur de la ball ouverte, il n'y avait absolument rien. Il regarda aux alentours, mais il ne vit rien non plus. Une pensée incongrue lui vint a l'esprit. Était-ce possible qu'il ai perdu son pokémon? Est ce que ça pouvait au moins arriver? Qu'allait t'il dire à Polly? "désolé, j'étais entrain de marcher et fantominus est tombée de sa ball je l'ai pas vu."  
Son niveau de stress grimpa d'un cran. Les mains en porte-voix, il cria: "Fantominuuuuuuuus! Ooooohéééée? T'es ouuuuuu? Allez, Fantie, montre toi!"

Aucune réponse.

Comment aurait il pu perdre un pokémon? Il blémit en imaginant autre chose. Et si elle s'était... Enfuie?! Ou alors Polly lui aurait joué un mauvais tour? Alors qu'il tournait sur lui même pour revenir sur ses pas, il se retrouva face à un énorme visage terrifiant. Son coeur fit un sursaut dans sa poitrine et il manqua de tomber parterre. Fantominus lui avait fichu une frousse monumentale. Et à en juger par l'attitude hilare du pokémon, elle était fière de son coup. L'adolescent marmonna: "C'est ça, très drôle. Je suis carrément **mort** de rire."  
Fantominus s'immobilisa et imita le visage renfrogné de son dresseur. Mike fut stupéfait par la fidélité de l'expression et éclata de rire. Fantominus reprit son rire étrange. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les bras et les tendit vers son pokémon. Elle ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur son dresseur pour venir se frotter contre lui, la mine rejouie. "Ah ma grande, t'es un sacré phénomène, hein? Allez, je voudrais profiter de Safrania un peu aujourd'hui, en avant!" Tous deux avancèrent a bon rythme et en quelques heures ils arrivèrent à Safrania. La ville dégageait un visuel général plutôt dans les tons jaunes. Presque tout avait cette drôle de teinte. La ville était sensiblement plus grande que Céladopole. Mike s'approcha du panneau digital de l'entrée et consulta le plan de la ville. Il toucha l'icône de l'arène et un visage s'afficha. C'était Morgane, la championne des types Psy de Kanto. Il dévisagea Fantominus quelques instants, le type Spectre était normalement très fort contre le type Psy, mais il avait déjà eu son premier badge de justesse. Il hésitait. Puis l'idée d'aller voir de ses propres yeux lui vint en tête. Quoi de mieux que d'observer avant d'essayer? Il regarda une dernière fois l'emplacement sur le plan et prit la direction de l'arène.

Arrivé sur place, il se préparait a entrer lorsqu'il fut bousculé et qu'une voix fit "Pousse toi, bouffon, laisse passer un **vrai** dresseur." Mike maugréa pour lui même et reconnut Eusèbe. Ce dernier était accompagné d'Adélaïde, comme toujours pendue à son bras. Il respirait le luxe et la dominance dans son costume élégant et ses cheveux gominés avec soin. La jeune fille plissa les yeux et jeta rapidement un regard meurtrier à Mike avant de détourner son regard. Visiblement la renommée d'Eusèbe avait fait des émules au vu de la petite troupe qui le suivait dans l'arène. Mike emboîta le pas à tout ce petit monde.

Eusèbe s'avança vers le centre de l'arène et cria:

\- Championne Morgane, je te défie!  
\- Bonjour, petit malpoli. Répondit elle d'un ton sec.  
\- Peuh! Les salutations sont bonnes pour la plèbe, faisons fi des conventions ma chère, et battons nous séance tenante!  
\- Je vois que tu a déjà ton premier badge. Bien. Je vais donc employer ces trois Pokémons. Dit elle en accompagnant ses propos d'un lancer de pokéballs. Mr Mime, Kadabra et Mentali, est-ce que cela te conviens?  
\- Évidemment! Repondit il avec condescendance. J'aurais souhaité affronter un vrai défi, je sais que tu possède un Alakazam aux pouvoirs inégalés, mais je me contenterais de cette version réduite que tu m'envoie.

Le Kadabra prit un regard mauvais et serra ses poings. Si les Pokémons ne pouvaient parler comme les humains, ils les comprenaient et l'histoire était jalonnée de catastrophes à cause de ça, mais Eusèbe semblait penser que les choses du commun des mortels ne l'affectaient pas. Morgane considéra ses pokémons puis Mentali s'avança. Adélaîde, Mike et les autre rejoignirent les gradins, Fantominus se posa sur les jambes de Mike, silencieuse.

\- Bien, je présume que ce chat à l'allure stupide sera ton premier adversaire! Fit le jeune homme en s'adressant à sa pokeball.

Son Roucoups au plumage iridescent apparut dans une tornade de plumes.

\- Bien, Mentali, lance Plénitude. Enonça la championne.  
\- Aha! Ricana Eusèbe. On gonfle son potentiel avant d'attaquer? J'aurais gagné bien avant que tu ne puisse attaquer, championne! Roucoups, Vive-Attaque!

L'oiseau majestueux replia ses ailes et sa course forma un arc de cercle sur le coté, de toutes ses forces il percuta Mentali qui se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Eusèbe jubilait et dans les gradins c'était une ovation après l'attaque du roucoups.

\- Mentali, continue avec Plenitude, répondit Morgane.  
\- Roucoups, enchaîne avec Tornade!

Alors que Mentali se tenait avec difficulté sur ses pattes, il ferma les yeux encore une fois. Roucoups s'éleva assez haut et se mit a violemment battre des ailes. L'air se déforma sous ses plumes jusqu'a devenir un courant tourbillonnant. Mike était littéralement fasciné, qu'un pokemon puisse générer une tornade, de quoi étaient capables des Uniques alors? Dans un ultime battement d'ailes l'oiseau envoya son attaque sur Mentali qui la prit de plein fouet. Il fut soulevé de terre et rejeté brutalement pour toucher le sol suffisamment fort pour y laisser un impact. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, mais finit par vaciller et s'écroula, a bout de forces. L'affichage du combat se modifia. une pokeball a coté du portrait de la championne devint grise, il ne lui restait plus que deux pokémons. Eusèbe exultait.

\- Tu vois, championne? Je t'avais prévenue!  
\- Oui, je l'avais prédit. Répondit elle d'une voix distante.

Elle fixa ses pokémons et Kadabra acquieça, comme si elle lui avait parlé. Il s'avança sur l'arène.

\- Oh qu'il est vilain. Fit le jeune homme. Alakazam est bien moins vulgaire.  
\- Visiblement tu fait partie de ceux la. Fit Morgane  
\- Lesquels? L'élite des dresseurs? Évidemment!  
\- Kadabra, Bouclier! Cria t'elle  
\- Roucoups, charge!

La peau de Kadabra se mit a scintiller et s'épaissit a vue d'oeil. Le roucoups vint percuter le Kadabra, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Bouclier une seconde fois! ordonna sa dresseuseµ  
\- Roucoups, vive-attaque!

L'oiseau vint heurter le pokemon de Morgane avant que sa peau ne change, mais çq n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir affecté non plus. Alors que Roucoups s'envolait, sa peau s'épaissit et devint presque grise. Eusèbe jura entre ses dents.

\- Allez, ne te décourage pas Jin ! On va y arriver! Vive attaque!  
\- Kadabra, télékinesie. Fit sa dresseuse d'un ton glacial.

Roucoups fut immobilisé en plein milieu de son attaque et devint presque violet. Il se balança de droite a gauche puis fut brutalement projeté au sol dans un fracas de poussière.

\- Hé c'est de la triche! S'insurgea Eusèbe.µ  
\- Je croyais que Kadabra n'était pas un défi?  
\- Espèce de petite arrogante...  
\- Ha! Arrogante, moi? Est tu bien sûr de la signification de ce mot?  
\- Allez Roucoups, Tornade!

Mais a peine l'oiseau envolé, il fut à nouveau projeté au sol. Un craquement se fit entendre et le Roucoups poussa un hurlement et sa tête retomba inerte au sol.

\- **ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE, TU L'A TUÉ**! hurla Eusèbe.  
\- Non, il a seulement une aile cassée, mais tu l'a tellement poussé à bout de forces depuis que tu l'a eu qu'il n'a pas récupéré, et maintenant il est blessé. C'était à toi de t'occuper de lui, c'est ton pokémon, pas le mien.  
\- J-je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Renifla Eusèbe, les larmes aux yeux. Caninos, a toi!

Il lança sa ball et un adorable petit Caninos surgit. Il poussa un petit aboiement et courut après sa queue. La championne éclata de rire.

\- **HAHAHA**! Tu comptait tellement sur la supériorité de Roucoups que tu n'a même pas entraîné ce Caninos depuis que tu l'a attrapé. C'est tout bonnement pitoyable.  
\- Caninos! Charge!  
\- Kadabra. Lance Psyko.

Le Caninos n'avait même pas encore commencé à courir qu'il écarquilla les yeux et tomba inanimé dans un couinement de chien battu. La sirène retentit.

" **CANINOS HORS COMBAT! VICTOIRE PAR K.O. DE LA CHAMPIONNE!** "

Eusèbe poussa un cri de rage en rappelant Caninos. Il tapa du pied au sol et sortit en trombe de l'arène. Adélaïde et les autres suivirent immediatemment. Alors que Mike se levait, la Championne lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha d'elle, Fantominus dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Mike.  
\- Comment...  
\- sais-je ton nom? Disons que je ne suis pas la championne du type Psy pour rien. Fit elle dans un sourire.  
\- Je vous félicite pour votre combat... Souffla Mike.  
\- Ce n'était pas un beau combat. Je déteste ce genre de dresseur prétentieux, j'en vois de plus en plus et ça me chagrine. Ce Roucoups a donné tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était si terrifié de ce qui se passerait s'il perdait qu'il a surpassé ses limites.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Je peux entendre les pensées des Pokemons. De tous les pokémons dans mon arène. Ce Roucoups est terrifié par son maitre.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Disons que c'est un gosse de riche qui ne tolère pas de perdre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas?  
\- Tu verra malheureusement bien assez vite par toi-même... Chuchota la championne.  
\- Ah...  
\- Et oui, tu allais me demander si j'écoutais aussi Fantominus,et la réponse est oui, je l'ai écoutée.  
\- Oh.  
\- Elle est très heureuse avec toi, elle à une façon unique de penser, c'est très inhabituel. Elle est également ravie que tu ne l'ai pas **abandonnée** pour de bon ce jour-là.  
\- En fait, je... Commença Mike, embarrassé.  
\- Il en faudra bien plus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je pense que vous y arriverez.  
\- Je vous demande pardon?! Que...  
\- Je lui parlais à elle. Fit Morgane en désignant Fantominus. Je vais vous laisser, je dois soigner mes Pokemons, un nouveau challenger va se présenter sous peu.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa Mike planté la. Il regarda Fantominus qui paraissait vouloir éviter son regard. Il avait beau retourner la phrase dans tous les sens et trouver des contextes, il ne comprenait pas. Une fois Fantominus rappellée dans sa ball, et sorti de l'arène, Il ouvrit son pokedex et en tira sa carte. S'il voulait devenir fort pour un second badge, il lui fallait entraîner Fantominus et un deuxieme pokemon était visiblement une obligation à présent. Mais la défaite cuisante d'Eusèbe l'avait passablement refroidi dans sa conquête des badges. Parmanie n'était plus qu'a quelques jours de marche après Lavanville ou Polly l'attendrait demain. Il avait eu un badge de Kanto, c'était déjà un succès. Il verrait une fois au port de Parmanie ou il irait ensuite. Avant tout, il lui fallait des Pokeball.  
Les centres pokémons faisaient également magasins pour dresseurs dans les villes ou il n'y avait pas de grands magasins spécialisés à Celadopole. Il se hâta vers le centre alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Le centre était presque vide à l'exception d'Eusèbe et Adélaïde, tous deux au comptoir. L'infirmière Joelle remettait ses Pokemons à Eusèbe lorsque Mike s'avança. Tous deux le regardèrent avec un air suffisant et partirent s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin. Mike s'adressa timidement a la jolie Joelle:

\- Excusez moi, j'aurais souhaité savoir si, euh... Le magasin était ouvert?  
\- Mais bien sur! Comme notre service de soin des pokemons, ce dernier est ouvert toute l'année et à toute heure! Il vous suffit de monter les escaliers!

Mike tourna la tête et vit en effet un panneau marqué "Dortoirs - Magasin" avec une flèche pointant vers l'escalier. Honteux il prit congé de Joelle et monta à l'étage. Une petite porte était sur la droite avec l'écriteau "magasin'. Il s'y engouffra.  
Le magasin avait la même odeur que la section de soins du centre pokémon. Cette odeur aseptisée, quasi médicamenteuse. Les rayons étaient parfaitement rangés et d'un blanc immaculé, les produits parfaitement rangés présentaient des étiquettes soigneusement classées. Il y avait tant de choix que Mike en eu le tournis. Il fit le tour mais ne vit que des soins de type potions et super potions et autres conditions de type brûlure, empoisonnement et autres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la caisse et vit un présentoir avec une ball qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il s'approcha et demanda

\- Bonjour ce ser-  
\- Y'en a plus. Fit l'homme au comptoir d'un air désagréable.  
\- Pl-  
\- Nan plus du tout. Rien. Nada.  
\- Et celle ci?  
\- C'est la dernière ball qu'il me reste. Une Soin Ball. Personne en veut, le rose c'est nul. C'est bon pour les fillettes.  
\- Je... Je la prends.  
\- Ouais ben c'est 1000 P$  
\- Je- **PARDON?!**  
\- Tu m'a bien entendu p'tit génie.  
\- Mais c'est le quadruple d'une pokeball!  
\- Eh ben c'est ça ou rien.

Mike considéra son maigre pécule. Avec tout ça il n'avait pas combattu de pokemons sauvages. Il considéra la ball rutilante dans le présentoir, puis repensa au Caninos. Tant pis, il lui fallait une ball. Il tendit les billets au vendeur qui souffla d'un air exaspéré en prenant la SoinBall pour la donner a l'adolescent. Mike maugréa envers le vendeur et plaça la ball dans son sac avant de quitter le magasin.


	8. Chapitre 8: Safrania, suite et fin

Il regarda son pokédex en sortant du magasin. Il était presque midi maintenant. Mike considéra le dortoir. Il mangerait une des baies de Polly, puis il ferait une sieste avant de s'entraîner. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit seule. Tout était vide. Tant mieux, au moins la sieste serait tranquille. Mais a peine entré, il sentit une présence derrière lui. En se retournant, Adélaïde était la. Elle se tenait face à lui. Elle portait une élégante jupe crayon noire qui êpousait sa silhouette de façon délicate, un chemisier blanc ouvert de deux boutons, donnant vue sur une poitrine naissante. Ses cheveux blonds retenus en tresses sur le coté et ses lèvres brillantes donnaient une dernière touche de beauté sévère à la jeune fille. Elle s'avança vers Mike et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle était sublime en cet instant et Mike se mit a rougir comme un Braségali.

\- Bonjour, Mike, dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.  
\- J-j-j-jeeeeee... Balbutia Mike.  
\- Eh bien quoi? Je pensais que tu aimais les filles bien habillées? Polly aussi était bien habillée hier soir...  
\- M-m-maismaismais...  
\- Je vous ai observé tous les deux... Elle t'a rejoint dans ta petite tente...  
\- Cccccccceeeeee- gémit Mike extrêmement mal a l'aise.  
\- Tu es un homme alors maintenant, hein, un vrai de vrai...  
\- Gggkkkk s'étrangla Mike, encore plus rouge.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirait de faire de moi une femme, la tout de suite, comme ça, ici, maintenant, hein...?  
\- Iiiiiii mdjdjebdueb! S'étrangla Mike, qui transpirait à présent.

Adélaïde prit les poignets du garçon dans ses mains et les remonta au dessus de la tete de ce dernier.

\- mais tu sais, moi j'aime lorsque le garçon est... Attaché...  
\- A-attends! T-t-t-t-tuuuuu begaya Mike  
\- Chhhhh... Eusèbe ne viendra pas, laisse toi faire...

Elle déplia sa ceinture factice et lia les bras de Mike.

\- Très bien, maintenant, détends toi... Chuchota t'elle a l'oreille de Mike  
\- Nnnnnnnn-Nnnnneeeeeee fit Mike, désemparé.  
\- Et maintenant... **A MOI TON POKÉMON!** s'écria Adélaïde en saisissant la Moonball et en s'enfuyant.

Elle éclata de rire en disparaissant dans le couloir. Mike mit quelques secondes a réaliser ce qui s'était passé, puis son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, il baissa les bras en se défaisant avec difficulté de la ceinture et fouilla son sac. La SoinBall était la, mais plus la MoonBall. Mike se mit a paniquer pour de bon. On lui avait volé son Pokémon! Il attrapa son sac et courut comme un dératé et se prit les pieds dans le tapis et dégringola les escaliers. L'infirmere Joelle courut a sa rencontre mais il se redressa, douloureusement, d'un bond. La femme tenta de l'arrêter, mais il demanda:

\- il y avait une jeune fille à l'instant, ou est elle?!  
\- Elle a fait signe a l'homme et ils sont sortis précipitamment.  
\- **ELLE M'A VOLÉ MON SEUL POKÉMON!**

L'infirmière tenta de le retenir, mais il se dégagea et sortit en toute hâte du centre. Il faisait plein soleil et ses yeux durent brutalement s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il regarda dans toutes les directions et vit juste Eusèbe disparaitre à toute vitesse. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Mike. Il venait de se faire avoir comme le dernier des idiots. S'il était incapable de se maîtriser lorsqu'une jolie fille venait près de lui, il ferait un bien piètre dresseur...  
Il arriva la ou Eusèbe avait disparu et découvrit une place gigantesque avec en face une immense galerie marchande d'habits. Les deux auteurs de l'odieux forfait couraient vers ce magasin. Soudain, une ombre gigantesque se profila sur la façade vitrée du magasin, Adélaïde et Eusèbe s'immobilisèrent et tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la façade. Puis tout le monde se mit a chercher ce qui pouvait projeter une ombre pareille. Mais il n'y avait rien dans le ciel ni aux alentours. Mike s'approcha doucement des fuyards lorsqu'un rugissement monstrueux retentit, figeant instantanément tout le monde sur place. Autour de lui il y eut des cris et les gens se mirent a courir en tout sens. Adélaïde relâcha la Moonball et pris la fuite. L'adolescent s'approcha de la ball pour la ramasser. L'ombre bougea rapidement, se déplaça a l'angle et disparut sans laisser de traces. Lorsque le calme revint, Mike était seul mais il avait réussi a récuperer sa Moonball. Il contempla la grande façade vitrée ou l'ombre s'était profilée il y a quelques instants à peine. Il n'y avait aucune trace, rien du tout. Le jeune garçon toucha une vitre. Elle était anormalement froide, presque glaciale. Il se demanda si c'était en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais rapidement sa température remonta pour revenir à la normale. Le dresseur regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il trouvait sa voleuse et son copain arrogant, mais ils n'étaient plus la. L'adolescent poussa un soupir et rassembla ses esprits. Il regarda l'heure sur son Pokedex et se dirigea vers la sortie opposée à la ou il était arrivé. Il ne restait que la route huit entre Safrania et Lavanville, un peu d'entrainement ferait du bien a Fantominus. Arrivé rapidement en dehors de la ville,w, Fantominus fut sortie de sa ball et ils se lancèrent avec joie dans les herbes hautes. Mais a peine quelques pas faits, il tombèrent sur un petit pokémon à l'air assoupi. Mike sortit son Pokedex.

" _Abra: Abra dors dix-huit heures par jour. Pourtant, il peut sentir la présence de ses ennemis, même dans son sommeil. Dans ce genre de situation, ce Pokémon se téléporte en lieu sûr._ "

Mike leva la main et fit signe a Fantominus. Il sortit sa langue et la toucha du doigt. Par mimétisme Fantominus sortit aussi sa langue. Le dresseur leva le pouce puis désigna Abra. Fantominus dévisagea le pokemon endormi puis son dresseur. Mike tapota sa langue et indiqua du doigt Abra. Fantominus parut comprendre puisqu'elle s'approcha silencieusement et lança l'attaque Léchouille. L'Abra sauvage tomba au sol, un coup avait suffit visiblement. Abra était de type Psy et donc sensible aux Spectres. Pour avoir vu le Kadabra de Morgane il aurait voulu capturer un Abra et l'integrer a son équipe. L'adolescent dit a son pokémon: "Bien joué mais un peu fort tout de même, essaye moins fort la prochaine fois, d'accord?" fantominus fit une petite moue dépitée. Mike la caressa et elle retrouva le sourire. Tous deux continuèrent de regarder puis ils trouvèrent un autre Abra. Mike fit a nouveau des signes de la main, Fantominus comprit immédiatemment et attaqua moins fort. Abra chancela en ouvrant les yeux. Mike se saisit de sa SoinBall prêt au lancer, mais dans un éclair de lumière, le pokémon disparut et notre héros suspendit de justesse son geste, si la ball était lancée et qu'elle s'ouvrait pour une capture mais que ça ne marchait pas, la ball était alors désormais inutile! Et vu que Mike n'en avait qu'une il devait l'utiliser avec parcimonie...

Ils continuèrent de fouiller les herbes toute l'après-midi mais chaque Abra qui survivait à une lechouille disparaissait dans la foulée. Mike faillit plusieurs fois lancer la ball mais parvint a retenir son geste à la dernière seconde. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il fut interrompu dans ses tentatives de capture par un garçon a peine plus vieux que lui. Il portait de grosses lunettes et ce qui ressemblait à une tenue scolaire. Ce dernier bafouilla:

\- B-bonjour, d-dresseur, je m-m-m'ap-pelle A-Adrien, e-est c-ce que t-tu veux b-bien faire un duel c-c-contre mon p-po-pokemon?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas, ça fera un bon entraînement pour nous! Fantominus, à toi!  
\- M-merci! Fit le garçon chétif en sortant une pokéball. Ma-Magneti, à toi!

Les deux dresseurs reculèrent, laissant place à leurs Pokemons. Une fois de plus, Mike employa son Pokedex:

" _Magneti: Magneti s'attache aux lignes à haute tension pour se charger en éléctricité. Si une maison a une panne de courant, il est conseillé de vérifier les fusibles car on trouve parfois ce Pokémon accroché sur le boitier des fusibles._ "

\- Parfait! Exulta Mike, un type Elektrik! On va pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses, soit bien attentive, Fantie!  
\- M-merci d-dresseur, j-je suis con-content d'af-fronter un t-type sp-spectre! M-Magneti, attaque Sonicboom!  
\- Fantominus, attaque Léchouille!

Le Magneti fit glisser ses deux aimants et une onde de choc fut crée et partit droit sur Fantominus. L'attaque Sonicboom la traversa sans qu'elle soit affectée, elle contre-attaqua en créant une sorte de lumière noire qui vint frapper le Magneti adverse.

\- Fantominus?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ça?!  
\- O-on d-dirait bien qu-que ton p-p-pokemon c-connait l'at-taque O-ombre N-Nocturne. Fit Adrien en rajustant ses lunettes, son pokedex à la main.  
\- Excellent! S'écria Mike. Continue comme ça, allez, Ombre Nocturne!  
\- S-Sonicb-boom à échoué p-parce que t-ton pokemon est de t-type sp-spectre, et m-m-mon att-aque était d-de t-type n-normal. A-alors att-attaque Éclair!

Les deux aimants du Magneti se mirent à luire et une décharge d'électricité partit à une vitesse fulgurante et toucha Fantominus.

\- Ouah! Fit Mike. Les attaques de type Elektrik sont vraiment rapides! Impressionnant!  
\- C-C'est vr-vrai, bégaya Adrien, on p-peut d-dire qu-que c'est le c-c-coup de f-foudre entre nos p-pokemons.

Mike resta silencieux quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

\- **Hahaha** , allez Fantominus, Ombre Nocturne!  
\- M-M-Magneti, lance E-eclair encore u-une fois!

A nouveau une lumière fulgurante bondit du Magneti mais Fantominus parvint à l'éviter, elle généra à nouveau la lueur noire qui vint s'écraser sur Magneti. Ce dernier se mit a vaciller pour tomba au sol. Adrien félicita son rival, il donna ensuite son numéro de Vokit à Mike et ils se quittèrent en se promettant une revanche un jour. L'adolescent était satisfait, il dit à Fantominus qu'elle avait très bien progressé et lui offrit une baie. Elle la dévora en quelques secondes d'un air enthousiaste et fit un sourire à son dresseur. Il la rapella et pris la route en sens inverse pour rentrer à Safrania, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Mais alors qu'il franchissait un bosquet, il entendit des éclats de voix. Curieux, il s'avança avec discrétion dans le feuillage et aperçut Eusèbe avec son Roucoups.

Eusèbe criait: " **ESPÈCE DE PIAF DÉBILE! C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUÉ!** " Il secouait son pokemon en le tenant par les ailes. Mike s'insurgea, il vit le jeune homme relacher le pokemon et serrer un poing et se précipita sur Roucoups, et se prit le coup de poing destiné au Roucoups en pleine joue. Mike tomba au sol, la machoire douloureuse. Eusèbe rapella son Pokémon et dit à Mike:

\- De quoi tu te mêle, le plouc?  
\- Tu allais frapper ton pokémon!  
\- Et alors? Ça te pose un problème?  
\- Il a deja eu une aile brisée, et ça ne t'arrête pas on dirait!  
\- Comment tu crois qu'un pokemon devient puissant? Ce ne sont que des bêtes, il faut qu'ils apprennent a résister au pire!  
\- Mettre des coups de poings a quelque chose c'est tout sauf de l'entraînement!  
\- La ferme abruti, tu me débecte!  
\- Ou est Adélaïde?  
\- Partie.  
\- **Partie**?  
\- Elle a quitté Safrania après sa tentative ratée de vol.  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça?!  
\- Tu connais le prix de revente d'un pokemon chromatique?  
\- Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir!  
\- Elle est nulle comme dresseuse de toute façon. Si en plus elle est pas fichue de voler un pokemon chromatique a un débile dans ton genre, alors autant qu'elle ne reste pas avec moi.  
\- Attends un peu, tu... Tu l'a rejetée?!  
\- Ben quoi, ça te pose un problème? Une nulle comme elle c'est pas une perte!

Eusèbe tourna les talons et partit en direction de Safrania. Mike avait beau en vouloir à Adélaïde pour son vol, il commençait à comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas toutes blanches ou toutes noires et que certaines personnes faisaient des erreurs. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle aille bien quoi qu'il arrive. Il reprit son chemin et arriva rapidement à Safrania. Les paroles de la championne d'arène revinrent dans ses pensées et il commençait a comprendre pourquoi le Roucoups craignait son dresseur. Comment pouvait t-on traiter un Pokémon de la sorte? Mais ces pensées disparurent vite lorsqu'il pensa à son rendez-vous avec Polly le lendemain. Il s'arrêta au centre Pokémon et retira sa prime de régulation à la borne, une rentrée d'argent ça faisait toujours plaisir. Il eut un sourire en voyant Joey qui vantait les mérites de son Rattata à une fille passablement endormie. Il rangea soigneusement sa Soinball à coté de la Moonball dans son sac et se dit qu'un porte-ball serait aussi un bon investissement, il rentra ça dans un mémo sur son Vokit puis prit la direction du dortoir. Il était encore tôt mais la journée l'avait épuisé. Il posa son sac et mit la Moonball dans son pull avant de tomber d'un sommeil du juste...


	9. Chapitre 9: Lavanville

Ce furent non pas des piaillements de Pokémons qui le réveillèrent cette fois mais le vacarme des dresseurs dans le dortoir. Mike avait dormi presque douze heures et s'il voulait arriver à son rendez-vous, il ne fallait pas traîner. Instinctivement il palpa son pull et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la Moonball. Il la glissa discrètement dans le sac puis passa ce dernier a l'épaule en se levant. Une fois sorti du centre Pokemon il s'assit au soleil qui était encore doux à cette heure-ci. Tout en sortant les dernières baies de la boite, le garçon fit sortir son pokémon et partagea son petit déjeuner avec elle. Une fois régalés, elle fut rappelée dans sa ball et il quitta Safrania d'un pas enjoué. Le sol terreux et rocailleux vivifiait les pieds et les chevilles. Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très enthousiaste a l'idée de revoir Polly. Il avait beau essayer de ralentir son pas et de se détendre, tout en lui était incroyablement joyeux et enjoué, il n'avait jamais senti une telle sensation pour une fille auparavant et ça le perturbait un peu.  
Les kilomètres séparant Safrania de Lavanville furent enjambés rapidement, et en fin de matinée il avait franchi la route huit sans encombres. De loin il avait pu apercevoir une gigantesque tour surmontée d'une antenne monumentale. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le panneau digital, il vit Polly qui l'attendait.

Elle était debout, souriante et portant la même somptueuse robe que l'autre soir. Les rayons du soleils et le vent transformant cette dernière en silhouette aux contours incertains. Elle portait également un chapeau en popeline a bords larges qui lui allait à merveille. Mike considéra ses propres vetements un peu sales et regretta ne pas avoir pris de temps de se faire propre. À son approche elle ouvrit grand les bras et se jeta, la mine réjouie, sur lui sous le regard curieux des passants. Mike referma maladroitement ses bras dans le dos de Polly, il commençait à rougir a nouveau et fit tout pour se détendre. Elle chuchota à son oreille:

\- Je pensais que tu arriverais ce soir, mais j'ai eu une intuition que tu arriverait ce matin!  
\- euh... M-merci, répondit le garçon, timidement. Tu a eu un bon timing...  
\- Bah de toute manière je n'avait rien d'autre à faire, je suis ravie que tu sois la maintenant! Dit elle avec enthousiasme.  
\- Haha, heureusement que j'ai pas débarqué a minuit ce soir hein?  
\- c'est pas grave, j'aurais attendu de toute manière! Chuchota t-elle en gloussant. Alors, Safrania, c'était comment?  
\- M'en parle pas... Répondit Mike  
\- Comment ça? Tu a tenté un second badge?  
\- Non je suis allé voir la championne a l'arène pour voir son niveau, mais Eusèbe s'est pointé et elle lui a fichu une raclée monumentale.  
\- Hahahaha! Fit Polly en riant aux éclats. Il l'aura pas volée cette défaite!  
\- En parlant de vol... Fit Mike, la mine assombrie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à?  
\- On... Enfin, Adélaïde m'a volé Fantominus.  
\- **QUOI?!**  
\- J'ai réussi à la récupérer à la faveur d'un événement étrange.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu appelle "étrange" ?  
\- Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que j'ai vu. Tout s'est passé si vite...  
\- Dit m'en plus! Fit Polly, passablement soucieuse.  
\- Il y avait cette... ombre sur la façade de l'immeuble de magasins de fringues, et ce bruit terrifiant...  
\- Quel genre de bruit?!  
\- Comme un rugissement...

Polly écarquilla les yeux et chuchota quelque chose pour elle même.

\- Un problème? Demanda Mike  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, tu va bien et tu a fantominus, c'est l'essentiel! Répondit-elle, un immense sourire sur le visage. Allez, viens avec moi, j'ai des choses à te montrer!

Elle prit Mike par la main et il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait la peau la plus douce qu'il n'avait jamais touchée. Il la suivit alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la gigantesque tour. Sa robe noire de jais flottait dans sa course comme un battement d'ailes de corbeaux. Elle s'immobilisa à l'entrée, l'air toute excitée.

\- C'est l'antenne radio de Kanto! Elle a été bâtie sur la tour des esprits, qui servait auparavant de cimetière Pokémon.  
\- C'est... Inhabituel. Répondit l'adolescent.  
\- Rentrons!

Elle poussa Mike à l'intérieur. Une hôtesse d'accueil leur demanda:

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à la tour radio de Kanto! Puis-je vous renseigner?  
\- Ben en fait... Commença Mike  
\- Il vient récupérer son module d'extension pour son Vokit! Rajouta Polly.  
\- Ah très bien! Fit l'hôtesse, tout sourire. Veuillez poser votre Vokit sur le comptoir.

Mike obtempéra et la jeune femme saisit un petit boitier rectangulaire qu'elle inséra sur le dessus du Vokit. Elle effectua un petit branchement en rendit le Vokit à son propriétaire. Tout deux ressortirent de la tour radio tandis que le garçon observait avec intérêt le module rajouté.

\- Et maintenant? Demanda Mike  
\- Attends, bouge pas. Lui répondit Polly.

Elle tourna un bouton et procéda à un réglage, et soudain, de la musique se mit à retentir. Polly afficha un sourire satisfait et Mike lui dit:

\- Ah, c'est pour recevoir la radio!  
\- Biensur! C'est important de pouvoir écouter la radio partout ou l'on va quant on est dresseur!  
\- Je n'y avait jamais pensé... Répondit Mike tout en cherchant des stations.  
\- Ça permets d'être au courant des hordes de pokemons sauvages, des événements locaux, parfois des uniques sont aperçus, ça permet de les voir et les enregistrer si on est dans les parages!  
\- Des uniques... Fit Mike, rêveur.  
\- Mais aussi les annonces de nouveaux maitres pokemons ou les matchs événementiels et les résultats des concours pokémon! Tellement de choses à la radio!  
\- Ça fonctionne aussi ailleurs?  
\- dans les autres régions? Tout à fait!  
\- Eh bien, M-merci Polly, répondit Mike, timidement.

À présent ils étaient face a face et Polly lui tenait les deux mains alors qu'il venait tout juste de ranger son Vokit. Elle souriait comme jamais et Mike se sentait très leger, comme si en cet instant il n'y avait plus aucun problème. Ses grands yeux violets le fixaient, il pouvait presque s'y voir dedans. Son odeur fruitée se mélangeait à la saveur florale de l'air ambiant. Elle mit la main sur son chapeau et approcha son visage de celui de Mike. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Mike se sentit fondre au contact de ses lèvres tièdes, douces et sucrées, comme un bonbon tendre qui libère son coeur liquide au contact de la bouche. Il sentit les doigts de Polly croiser les siens et les paumes s'alignèrent. Il était littéralement transporté par la sensation. Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, Mike ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche en faisant:

\- Chhhhhhhhh... pas un mot...  
\- ma-  
\- Tut tut, **pas. un. mot**.

Mike avait les larmes aux yeux tant il se sentait bien et tant il était heureux d'avoir pu l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle lui lacha une main et lui fit signe de la suivre en tirant sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'angle de la tour radio et brusquement elle poussa Mike et le plaqua contre le mur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle fit tomber son chapeau et se colla a lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et ses mains virent sur les fesses du dresseur. Pour lui, tout son monde était entrain de basculer. La langue de Polly vint caresser les lèvres de Mike et il ne put résister, il s'abandonna à l'ivresse du bonheur qui montait en lui et lui rendit son baiser intense. Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour lui, tout était fantastique... Leur échange passionné dura plusieurs minutes lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Polly sursauta et devint livide. Elle remit immédiatement son chapeau et couvrit partiellement son visage avec. Elle semblait terrifiée. Le garçon tourna la tête et reconnut le ranger Jones.

\- Je me disait bien que j'avais vu une silhouette familière. Désolé de vous interrompre. Dit il, un peu gêné.  
\- C-ce n'est rien! Fit Mike, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans un échange aussi passionné.  
\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien toi, tes parents te passent le bonjour, mais tu ne t'ennuie pas visiblement... Ta mère sera ravie de savoir que tu t'es tr-  
\- **N-NON!** s'exclama Polly, toujours le visage baissé et blanche comme un linge.  
\- Non? Fit le Ranger, étonné  
\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, fit Polly, à mi-voix  
\- Pourtant ça ressemblait bien a une jeune fille qui en pince pour ce brave Mike! Et pas qu'un peu! Fit le Ranger en éclatant de rire.  
\- Oh! Fit Polly en redressant son chapeau, poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Tu sais petite, je sais que les hexmaniac n'ont pas bonne presse auprès du public, mais c'est pas une raison pour avoir honte, hein? Dit Jones.  
\- J-je suppose, fit Polly, les joues devenant légèrement roses.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas Mike, je ne dirais rien à tes parents, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Répondit le Ranger  
\- M-merci chuchota Mike.  
\- Encore désolé pour le dérangement s'excusa Jones. Je vous laisse tranquille! Allez, bonne route tous les deux!

A peine eut il tourné a l'angle du bâtiment que Polly se jeta a nouveau sur Mike, reprenant a peine son souffle entre deux baisers. Il se laissa emporter par le tournis qui lui embrumait l'esprit en cet instant. Elle finit par s'interrompre dans ses embrassades passionnées et planta son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu peut tenir une promesse?  
\- U-une promesse?! Je ne sais pas si- bredouilla Mike  
\- c'est **oui** , ou **non**. Fit Polly, sèchement.  
\- **Oui** , répondit le dresseur avec assurance cette fois.  
\- Est-ce que tu me soutiendra?  
\- Évidemment!  
\- Tu m'aidera et tu m'aimera quoi qu'il arrive?  
\- Biensur! Répondit Mike, enthousiaste  
\- Je...  
\- Tu...?  
\- Merci. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Elle se pencha et déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de Mike. Ce dernier afficha un sourire beat tandis qu'elle rajustait son chapeau. Polly glissa sa main dans celle de Mike et lui fit signe de suivre. Il avait du mal a réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver et encore moins la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un bâtiment assez vieux, orné d'un panneau en forme de livre. Polly poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. Ça sentait le vieux bois et la poussière. Mike plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre et remarqua un vieil homme derrière un comptoir. La jeune fille fit un signe de la main au vieil homme et elle tira Mike au milieu de rayonnages d'étagères en bois pleines à craquer d'ouvrages en tout genre. Ils défilèrent sur plusieurs mètres et Polly tira un vieux volume en cuir relié d'une taille considérable. Elle s'avança vers le bout du rayonnage avec Mike et posa l'ouvrage sur un bureau en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Mike en déchiffra le titre: " _Pokemons & Fantômes: Legendes Spectrales_" Il ouvrit l'épais livre et en lut les premières lignes.

" _Il y a bien longtemps sont apparus les Pokemons. Et avec eux, ce que nous humains avons appelés Types. Naturellement, aux fantômes terrifiants qui hantaient ce monde, fut attribué le type Spectre. On a longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait de réincarnations diaboliques et autres possessions d'outre-tombe alors qu'il ne s'agit la que de pokémons a part entière. Pendant des années le type Spectre était interdit d'utilisation car jouer avec les esprits était mal vu. Et les anciennes doctrines religieuses nous disaient que les pokemons de type Spectres étaient des reincarnations d'humains et de pokemons morts, si vous utilisiez un spectre, rien ne vous disait que vous n'utilisiez pas l'esprit de votre defunt voisin ou d'un pokemon mort. Il était donc hors de question de les approcher et ils étaient férocements exterminés. Mais avec le temps et les recherches scientifiques, il a été découvert qu'il s'agit d'une variété de pokémons immateriels qui possèdent ce que la nature laisse pour mort, comme des arbres ou des souches. Avec l'expansion de la race humaine, ces immateriels se sont incarnés dans des choses fabriquée de la main des hommes, comme une Poupée, un Chandelier ou encore une Épée. Et de part cette nature improbable, les hommes en ont conclu a des esprits vengeurs venus devorer les enfants ou voler les ames alors qu'il ne s'agit en fait que de pokemons qui cherchent une coquille à incarner._ "

Mike referma le livre et regarda Polly. Elle lui fit un sourire et dit:

\- Je... Je me disais que tu souhaiterais en savoir un peu plus sur ton Pokemon...  
\- Merci, c'était une excellente idée.  
\- D-de rien, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
\- J'aimerais bien le lire en intégralité, dit-il d'un air songeur. Mais j'aimerais rejoindre Parmanie dans deux jours pour prendre le bateau, et il y a pour plus d'un jour de marche...  
\- Eh bien attaque toi au moins au chapitre de Fantominus et ses évolutions! Fit elle d'un air enjoué  
\- Tu a raison...  
\- Maintenant je te prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais... J'ai à faire à Lavanville avant que tu t'en aille.  
\- Ah. Bon très bien. Dit Mike, d'un ton déçu.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, on se retrouve à huit heures ce soir au centre Pokemon, d'accord?  
\- Très bien!

Elle se pencha vers le garçon et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre à nouveau entre les rayonnages de livres. Il poussa un petit soupir rêveur et se mit à lire le livre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: C'est la que s'opère mon changement le plus drastique quant a l'interprétation de Pokemon. Je sais que dans les jeux, le Pokedex a des entrées des types spectres dignes d'un film d'horreur, mais j'avais envie de creuser un peu plus loin et dans une autre direction que celle des affreux méchants pokémons "parce qu'ils sont des esprits des morts ils sont forcément mauvais et agressifs." Voila j'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, je vous promet d'expliquer un peu plus l'histoire du type spectre depuis l'apparition des pokemons et que ça ne sera pas trop) tiré par les cheveux ou niais, j'ai juste envie d'écrire quelque chose de sympa!


	10. Chapitre 10: Foudre

Il rouvrit l'épais volume et continua sa lecture.

" _De ce fait, les Pokemons à qui le type Spectre a été attribué furent diabolisés et dans une certaine mesure, exterminés. Si les doctrines religieuses disaient vrai, alors comment ces si terribles Spectres, incarnation des damnés pouvaient mourir? La société se voila longtemps le visage derrière l'excuse religieuse pour les pourchasser et les persécuter. Mais qu'arrive t'il lorsqu'une minorité est rejetée, haïe et marquée du sceau de l'infâmie? Eh bien elle devient ce dont on l'a accusée. Les Pokemons de ce type sont tout bonnement devenus mauvais envers les humains et les autres pokémons, les doctrines avaient réussi par un incroyable tour de force de propagande, à transformer les pokemons immateriels en affreux monstres blasphématoires. Le mal avait été fait. Les dresseurs de Pokemon de type Spectre possèdent des créatures tout aussi gentilles et affectives que les autres types. Mais les Spectre dans la nature sont par défaut méchants envers les humains et bien souvent envers les autres types de pokemons suite a la stigmatisation du type pendant des centaines d'années. C'est pourquoi moi, Prehranske Vlaknine, j'ai décidé de rédiger cet ouvrage afin de réhabiliter les Pokémons de type Spectre et tenter à travers les générations de dresseurs à venir, de renverser l'image dont ils ont été victimes._ "

Mike parcourut les pages avec une curiosité grandissante, il était complètement absorbé dans sa lecture. L'auteur avait une telle passion dans son écrit et ses propos, que le jeune garçon en fut bouleversé. Il se rendit à l'index des Pokemons et constata que si les pages dédiées à Fantominus, Spectrum et Ectoplasma avaient été rédigées en même temps que les textes de l'ouvrage, d'autres Pokémons de type Spectre avaient été rajoutés dans les pages suivantes par d'autres personnes. Il réalisa qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'ancêtre papier du Pokedex, mais dédié aux pokémons de type Spectre! Chaque auteur y avait rajouté ses observations et des descriptions, et des pages vierges subsistaient encore pour une bonne partie de l'ouvrage, des pokémons restaient très certainement à découvrir et quiconque pourrait y rajouter des informations... Il  
passa toute l'après-midi à lire le plus de textes possible et à prendre des notes, et plus il allait d'une page à l'autre, plus sa conviction grandissait: Il allait constituer une équipe de type Spectre. Il se promit de continuer le rêve de l'auteur initial, montrer au monde que les Pokémons de type Spectre n'étaient pas des monstres ni une mauvaise chose. Son Vokit se mit à sonner et il regarda le cadran. Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, l'après-midi avait filé comme du sable entre ses doigts. Il rangea le livre a contrecoeur et sortit du bâtiment en saluant le vieillard.  
La nuit était tombée, quelques étoiles brillaient à travers les nuages qui traversaient la voûte céleste. L'air transportait toujours cette odeur si typique de lavande. Le petit village était d'un calme plat. Hormis l'antenne radio qui émettait un petit bourdonnement, c'était le silence absolu. Il se remémora des passages du livre parlant de la tour ou reposaient les Pokemons morts. C'était peut-être trop déprimant pour qu'elle soit transformée en antenne-radio...

Il était seul a déambuler à cette heure ci, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le centre pokemon. Quelques dresseurs étaient la. Plus loin, il vit une fille au teint cireux et au regard fatigué. Elle portait une tenue de servante rapiécée et fatiguée. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille étaient couverts de poussière. Il la fixa mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mike aurait juré la connaître, mais il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit des portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Polly. Elle s'avança doucement de Mike et lui déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Elle tenait quelque chose dans son dos et chuchota à Mike qu'il valait mieux monter. À ce moment la, la jeune fille à l'allure misérable fondit visiblement en larmes puisqu'elle laissa échapper des sanglots. L'infirmière Joelle quitta son comptoir pour aller la voir tandis que Polly lui tirait la main pour monter. Une fois arrivé au dortoir, Polly se tint debout face a lui et tira quelque chose de son dos.

C'était un épais volume en cuir. Mike s'exclama:

\- Mais, c'est le bouquin de cette après-midi!  
\- Tout à fait, et c'est un cadeau. Répondit elle.  
\- Un...cadeau?.  
\- Ça ne te plaît pas?  
\- Si, si! Mais comment l'a tu eu?  
\- Eh bien en fait... Fit Polly, embarrassée.  
\- ... Attends une minute, ne me dit pas que...  
\- Que...?  
\- Que tu l'a volé!  
\- Non...  
\- Pourquoi cette grimace alors?  
\- Eh bien il ne me restait plus d'argent alors...  
\- Alors quoi?! S'impatienta Mike, des pensées tordues s'accumulant à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête.  
\- Je... Je t'ai emprunté ta carte de prime...  
\- Ah. Ouf.  
\- O-ouf? Fit Polly, curieuse?  
\- Pendant un instant, j'ai eu un peu peur...  
\- Peur de quoi? Dit-elle.  
\- Oh, rien, laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux.

Polly fronça les sourcils et tendit l'ouvrage à Mike. Il le prit dans ses mains et en caressa la reliure.

\- Merci Polly. Je te promets d'en prendre soin.  
\- C-ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, tu sais... Rougit-elle.  
\- À l'ère de Vokit et des Pokedex, un livre pourrait effectivement paraître désuet, voir ridicule pour certains, mais j'ai trouvé des informations que je n'ai pas dans mon Pokédex.  
\- Eh bien tu m'en voit ravie, alors! Tu a pu trouver Fantominus?  
\- Oui, c'était extrêmement intéressant d'ailleurs!  
\- Ah? Un passage en particulier a retenu ton attention peut être?  
\- Non pas particulièrement, il y avait tant à lire!  
\- Ah... Fit Polly, avec une moue un peu dépitée.  
\- Quelque chose ne vas pas? S'inquiéta Mike?  
\- Hein? Euh...ben...euh...je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchait à Lavanville!  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu cherchait?  
\- Un joli caillou.  
\- Un...Un joli caillou?!  
\- Je t'en parlerais à l'occasion, promis!  
\- Très bien... Fit Mike.  
\- Tu n'a pas faim? Lui demanda t'elle  
\- Si... Je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi, je meurs de faim...  
\- Suis moi.

Tout deux sortirent du dortoir et descendirent au rez de chaussée. Polly rejoint le comptoir ou l'infirmière Joelle lui donna un panier. La jeune fille lui prit la main et ils sortirent. Elle demanda:

\- Un petit dîner à la belle étoile, tous les deux, sur la route douze, ça te tente? Dit-elle, les yeux rieurs.  
\- O-oui! Fit Mike, très enthousiaste.

Ils prirent la sortie sud de Lavanville et arrivèrent près de l'océan bordant le coté Est de Kanto. À partir d'ici la route devenait une succession de pontons en bois et sinuait entre les récifs jusqu'au sud, à Parmanie. Cette route était très prisée des amateurs de Pokémons de type eau. Il suffisait de sortir sa canne et d'être patient. Elle était en revanche assez longue a parcourir, mais depuis Lavanville c'était le moyen le plus court d'arriver à Parmanie. Et Mike avait consulté son Vokit et le bateau de la semaine partait le surlendemain matin, il voulait donc être a Parmanie demain dans l'après-midi ou la soirée au moins, afin d'être frais et dispo lors du voyage. Polly s'assit sur un rebord en posant son panier et tapota à coté d'elle. Mike s'assit à son tour. Elle sortit du panier des sandwichs et une petite boite.

\- Oh miam! Dit Mike, la mine réjouie, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
\- Des sandwichs de Kecleon avec des feuilles d'Empiflor, et une boite de beignets de Tentacruel.  
\- ... **ouah.** Tu t'es donnée du mal, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part...  
\- Oh, merci... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu le mérite...  
\- Dis moi, Polly, dit Mike en avalant deux beignets. Pourquoi a tu parlé de mourir une seconde fois, après mon premier combat contre Joey?

Polly s'immobilisa.

\- A-ah. Je...j'ai dit ça, moi?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Ah bon... Euh... Ben...  
\- Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis le début, et je pensais que tu t'expliquerais à notre prochaine rencontre, mais comme tu n'en a pas reparlé...  
\- Euh... Eh bien... C'était une façon de parler!  
\- pourquoi mourir une deuxieme fois? On parle bien de mourir d'ennui?  
\- Eh bien...hem...fit Polly visiblement mal à l'aise. Je me suis doublement ennuyée! Donc, euh, je suis morte une fois et j'ai failli mourir une seconde fois!  
\- J'était tellement mauvais? Répondit Mike, penaud.  
\- C'était vraiment pas fameux... Souffla la jeune fille.  
\- Eh bien désolé.  
\- Ce n'est rien.  
\- Et pourquoi avoir paniqué lorsque le Ranger Jones nous a surpris? Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et sur le moment tu t'es cachée de ton mieux, je t'ai vue, tu était toute blanche et terrifiée, on aurait dit que tu avait peur.  
\- Ah. Je me doutait bien que la question allait sortir...  
\- Et?  
\- Je... Je l'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre?  
\- Les Rangers se ressemblent tous... Maugréa t'elle.  
\- Oh je vois! Fit Mike.  
\- Tu...vois?  
\- Oui, ton père est Ranger et tu avait peur qu'il te surprenne avec un garçon alors tu t'es cachée!  
\- Euh...Oui! C'est exactement ça! S'exclama Polly. Tu es drôlement fort pour deviner dis donc!  
\- Merci, si je n'avait pas été dresseur Pokémon, je serais devenu détective privé!

Polly s'étrangla sur son Sandwich en riant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Fit Mike, amèrement.  
\- Disons que tu es meilleur dresseur que détective, ricana Polly.

Ils mangèrent jusqu'à la dernière miette. La jeune fille retira ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds tremper dans l'eau, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune dresseur. Ils regardaient tout deux l'horizon d'un air distrait, chacun semblant absorbé dans sa rêverie. Soudain une lueur se mit à Pulser au loin. Un étrange cri se fit entendre et un éclair aveuglant transperça le ciel. La lueur se rapprocha et Polly se leva d'un bond.

\- **MIKE! MIKE! VITE, TON VOKIT! STATION ONZE!**  
\- Hein? Quel rapport avec...

Elle plongea les mains dans le sac du dresseur et s'empara fébrilement du Vokit, elle tourna les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'une fréquence se fasse entendre en clair. Ce qui ressemblait à un message automatisé était diffusé:

" _-erçu le long de la côte Est, tout le personnel de la centrale à été évacué. Si vous êtes dans le secteur côtier, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, restez chez vous et éteignez les lumières. Electhor à été aperçu le long de la c-_ "

Polly éteignit le Vokit.

\- Mike, ton pokedex, vite!  
\- Mais ils ont dit que-  
\- C'est peut-être la seule chance de ta vie de voir un unique, tu es sûr de vouloir laisser passer cette chance?!  
\- Mais je...  
\- Pas de mais!

Elle lui prit le Pokedex des mains et le pointa en direction de la lueur.

\- Allez, amène toi...  
\- Tu es folle ou quoi?!  
\- Il faut moins d'un kilomètre pour identifier un Pokémon, on est juste à coté de Lavanville, le temps qu'il approche on sera à l'abri, ne t'en fait pas...

Le Pokedex égrena sa voix automatisée:

" **Electhor:** _Electhor est un Pokémon oiseau légendaire capable de contrôler l'électricité. Il vit généralement dans les nuages orageux. Ce Pokémon gagne en puissance lorsqu'il est frappé par la foudre._ "

\- A quelle vitesse il se déplace?! C'était une lueur à l'horizon il y a une minute! Fit le dresseur, visiblement terrifié.  
\- Trop vite si tu veux mon avis. On décroche, cours! **COURS!**

Mike sentit son coeur battre si fort qu'il eu la sensation qu'il allait briser sa cage thoracique. Il courait de toutes ses forces, conscient qu'il pouvait succomber au moindre petit éclair qui surgirait. La jeune fille le talonnait. Le pokemon fila au dessus du leurs têtes, pui Electhor arriva au centre de Lavanville se se posa. Le jeune dresseur s'immobilisa, persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Polly le tira par la manche et le poussa dans la bâtisse ou il avait passé son après-midi à lire. Ils approchèrent lentement de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le centre Pokémon. Electhor regardait en direction de l'antenne radio illuminée. Polly murmura:

\- Oh non, ils n'ont pas éteint la tour radio! Si il a traversé l'océan il doit être affamé!  
\- Il va manger les gens?!  
\- Mais non triple buse! Fit Polly en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.  
\- Ben quoi?  
\- Imagine que pour fonctionner tu a besoin de piles, et qu'elles sont presque a plat.  
\- Et quel rapport?  
\- L'antenne Radio est reliée à la centrale, il y a des années ils l'ont protégée parce qu'Electhor s'y était installé, il ne peut plus y aller, mais l'antenne radio n'a pas été éteinte! Si tu fonctionnait avec des piles et que tu voyait un immense chargeur illuminé, tu essayerais pas de t'y brancher?!  
\- Ah.  
\- Oui, "ah"!  
\- Au pire il prends l'électricité et il s'en va, non?  
\- C'est un oiseau constitué d'électricité pure, comme les Pikachu et les Dedennes communiquent par courant électriques, il fait pareil!  
\- C'est pas un drame, si?  
\- Tu t'es déjà pris six gigawatts dans la tête?  
\- Mince.  
\- Il y a des gens la dedans, et il risque d'avoir des électrocutés!  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on y peut? Ils ont qu'a éteindre!  
\- Mike... Si c'était aussi facile ils l'auraient fait! Ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide!  
\- ... Bigre.  
\- J'ai une idée.  
\- Et c'est quoi?  
\- Je vais sortir et attirer son attention, tu va te rendre à l'antenne radio et leur filer un coup de main  
\- **Mais tu es complètement cinglée?!**  
\- **Lalalalala! je t'entends paaaaaas! lalalalala!** Chanta la jeune fille à tue-tête.  
\- Attends!

Mais Polly était déjà dehors. Et elle cria de toutes ses forces:

" **HÉ LE PIAF, REGARDE MOI! T'ES MOCHE ET TU PUE LA MERDE DE KEUNOTOR!** "

Elle lança soudainement le panier du repas sur Electhor et prit la fuite.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre contient un passage _sexuellement suggestif_. Afin de garder un rating T, _ça n'ira jamais plus loin que du suggestif dans un descriptif similaire_. De plus il n'y en aura pas tous les chapitres non plus.  
Pour ceux qui se posaient la question de " _mais pourquoi Electhor ?_ " Eh bien de tous les légendaires jusqu'à la sixième génération, c'est celui qui j'apprécie le moins. Le challenge était donc de réussir a l'employer et d'en faire une évènement intéressant, mais non majeur. Au départ il était question de faire intervenir Artikodin, mon grand favori des oiseaux légendaires, à Parmanie. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de m'essayer a Electhor pour faire quelque chose de théoriquement moins facile à écrire pour moi. Un peu comme un challenge personnel. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en postant une review ou en m'envoyant un MP  
Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui laissent de reviews, ça me fait vraiment très très très plaisir. Et je remerci aussi les guests qui prennent le temps de commenter, je peux pas vous envoyer de MP mais je vous remercie aussi du fond du coeur.

* * *

Electhor poussa un cri qui déchira l'air. Il déploya ses ailes et un éclair jallit de son bec, désintégrant le panier avant qu'il ne retombe au sol. La jeune fille avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et Mike lui souhaita d'arriver loin et à l'abri rapidement. Force était de constater que malgré sa puissance, le Pokemon était aisément distrait. Il prit son envol en direction de la route ou avait filé Polly tandis que le jeune dresseur parcourait la distance de la bibliothèque à l'antenne radio en quelques foulées sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il déboula à l'accueil ou l'hôtesse en proie à la panique, lui dit:

\- l'arrivée du courant est bloquée, nous sommes coincés!  
\- Ou est cette arrivée?!  
\- A-au sous-sol!  
\- Venez avec moi! Cria Mike. Je ne connais pas le chemin!

La jeune femme trotta du bout de ses talons au devant du dresseur et déverouilla une porte. Cette dernière donnait sur une cage d'escaliers qui descendait dans la pénombre. Tous deux descendirent et la femme ouvrit une seconde porte. Mike arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à un tableau electrique géant. Des voyants et des boutons de toutes parts. Trois hommes se tenaient près d'un titanesque levier et poussaient de toutes leurs forces, mais ça ne semblait pas bouger malgré leurs efforts combinés. Mike s'adressa à l'un d'entre eux:

\- Quel est le problème exactement?  
\- L'arrêt d'urgence est hors-service, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'en est pas servi, et il n'avait pas été testé! Fit celui dont la voix ressemblait au message d'alerte de la station radio.  
\- Et la, qu'est ce que vous faites? S'inquiéta Mike.  
\- On essaye de couper l'arrivée avec le levier manuel, mais on n'avait jamais eu à l'employer, il est complètement grippé!  
\- Tenez bon! Fit l'adolescent. Je vais vous aider!

Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur le levier qui se mit à grincer, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'hôtesse était en panique et agitait ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- Nous allons tous mourir!  
\- **PERSONNE NE VA MOURIR**! s'énerva Mike. **AIDEZ NOUS AU LIEU DE GASPILLER VOTRE ÉNERGIE**!

La jeune femme fur frappée de stupeur puis s'approcha lentement du groupe, elle prit appui contre Mike et se mit a pousser. Mike cria un encouragement, et dans un ultime effort, le levier se mit a bouger en faisant un vacarme de tous les diables, et soudain, dans un grondement monumental, il bascula en position haute. Le bourdonnement cessa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. L'homme à la voix de la radio chuchota: "Bobby, Flash!" Une lueur intense se transforma en lumière diffuse, et Mike vit un étrange pokémon, comme un croisement entre un chien et un renard avec une épaisse fourrure d'un intense bleu sombre aux reflets noirs. Instinctivement il porta la main à son sac et en tira son Pokedex.

" **Luxray** : _Quand ses yeux se dorent, il peut repérer une proie cachée, même si elle est derrière un mur._ "

L'animal dévisagea le jeune dresseur et inclina légèrement sa tête. Quelques étincelles jaillirent de ses poils et il avança lentement, suivi par le petit groupe. Ils remontèrent et Luxray cessa toute activité lumineuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre. Electhor était un peu plus loin et tournait en cercles. Il fit du sur place lorsqu'il vit que l'antenne radio était éteinte. Il lança un cri de fureur qui fit trembler les murs. Et un éclair gigantesque s'abattit non loin de lui. L'hôtesse murmura:

\- Mon dieu, nous l'avons échappée belle...  
\- Oui, si ce fatal-foudre nous avait été destiné, nous serions probablement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Electhor rugit encore une fois avant de disparaître au nord. Mike sortit en trombe de la station de radio et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une lueur indiquait qu'un feu avait démarré dans les buissons ou la foudre s'était abattue. Mike en avait mal aux poumons de courir le plus vite possible. Ses cuisses le tiraillaient encore de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour soulever le levier, mais peu lui importait. Arrivé sur les lieux il remua les buissons en criant: " **POLLY**! **POOOOOOOOLLYYYYYYY**!" Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse. Si elle avait été touchée par cet éclair, il doutait qu'il reste quoi que ce soit d'elle. Mais il continua de chercher. Alors que les flammes gagnaient en taille, les gens de la station radio rejoignirent Mike. Ils apportaient des seaux d'eau. L'un deux lui dit:

\- Tu sais mon garçon, je crois que tu ne-  
\- **SILENCE**! Hurla Mike. Je **REFUSE** d'abandonner!

L'homme baissa la tête et la secoua dans une attitude résignée. Mike était terrifié à l'idée que Polly puisse être morte. Il la détestait pour avoir eu cette idée de prendre un risque pareil. Mais bientôt l'hôtesse appella: "Je l'ai trouvée!" Mike se rua sur elle et vit la jeune fille étendue sur le sol, inerte, un bras accroché dans une branche des buissons ou elle était tombée. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine et saisit son poignet.

Rien.

Le temps était suspendu. Il avait beau essayer d'écouter ou de sentir quelque chose, il n'y avait rien. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux et il éclata en sanglots tout en serrant Polly dans ses bras. Tout le monde autour baissa la tête et garda le silence. Mike déposa tout doucement le corps sur le sol. Il se leva et regarda en direction du nord. Il prit une profonde inspiration et cria en direction du ciel étoilé:

" **ELECTHOR, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET QUE JE TE FERAIT LA PEAU, SALE MONSTRE**!"

Puis il tomba a genoux et se remit à pleurer. Il sentit soudain quelque chose. Polly était entrain de tousser. La femme de l'accueil s'exclama:

\- Elle est vivante! C'est un miracle!  
\- Polly! **POLLY**! C'est moi, Mike! Tout va bien?!

Elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était blanche comme un linge et elle ne parlait pas. Elle semblait ailleurs.

\- Mon garçon je pense qu'elle est en état de choc.  
\- Je... Je vais l'emmener au centre Pokemon.

Mike la souleva et approcha sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Fantominus apparut et s'interposa entre Mike et Polly, l'air mauvais. Elle se secoua en direction du centre Pokemon. Mike la rapella dans sa ball.

\- Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris... Souffla t'il.  
\- Ne traîne pas, lui dit le propriétaire du Luxray. Allez file, on s'occupe du reste.  
\- Merci...  
\- hé, gamin. Ajouta t-il. Elle a été courageuse, tu peux être fière d'elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et encore merci pour l'aide à l'antenne radio. Sans vous ça aurait pu tourner au drame!

Le dresseur souleva la jeune fille et la porta à la hâte au centre pokémon. L'electricité était revenue et l'infirmière Joelle la prit en charge. Leuphorie immobilisa Mike qui allait les suivre.

\- Mais, je... Commença t'il.  
\- Je suis désolée, mais elle a besoin de repos et de calme. Laissez la récupérer, d'accord? Lui répondit l'infirmière.  
\- D'accord. Maugréa le garçon.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étira. La fatigue tomba sur lui pile à ce moment comme une masse qui s'abat sur un caillou. Il monta au dortoir en traînant les pieds. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'installa dans l'un des lits superposés du fond, sur la partie basse, se déchaussa, laissa tomber son sac et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il fut réveillé brusquement par une main posée sur son bras. Sur ses coudes il cligna des yeux, une petite flamme flottait dans les airs et le visage de Polly apparut. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche du dresseur et de l'autre en tenant une bougie, elle posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres dans un signe de silence. Elle posa la bougie au sol et monta sur le lit en enlevant la couverture. Mike observa en silence. Elle s'assit doucement sur lui, puis il sentit sa main défaire son pantalon. Il supposa qu'il était entrain de rêver et attendit le réveil ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Polly s'allongea sur lui en relevant légèrement sa robe et il sentit alors le contact de son bas-ventre nu, contre le sien. Il ouvrit a nouveau la bouche, mais elle plaqua à nouveau sa main. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'elle inclina son bassin dans un mouvement de va et viens. Il sentit une vague de bonheur ineffable se répandre en lui tandis qu'elle le regardait en souriant, continuant son manège sur lui. Elle retira sa main et l'embrassa passionément. Il s'abandonna à la sensation qui l'envahissait et il se sentit partir et la réalité devint peu à peu un étrange rêve de Poffins parlants, d'antennes radio dansantes ainsi que de baies prines en forme de tête de Polly.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait la pièce. Soius la couverture, son pantalon était toujours défait et gisait sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait donc probablement pas rêvé. Toujours seul, il se rhabilla et se leva. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Guilleret il mit son sac et descendit du dortoir. Tout était beau, tout était clair, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il tomba nez à nez avec Leuphorie dans les escaliers, le Pokemon lui tendit un papier cacheté qu'il déplia et lut immédiatement.

"Mike, je suis partie en route pour Parmanie avec une amie, je m'occupe des billets pour le ferry.  
\- Je t'aime, Polly  
PS: Ce n'était pas un rêve cette nuit..."

Il remercia Leuphorie et afficha un sourire béat sur son visage. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné ni même rêvé. Son coeur dansait dans sa poitrine et il se sentait aussi leger qu'un papillon bercé par une brise printanière. Il franchit les portes du centre Pokemon et ouvrit sa Moonball. Fantominus apparut. La prenant dans ses bras, il se mit a danser et à chanter son bonheur. Bonheur contagieux puisque son Pokémon lui rendit son sourire et sa joie dans une danse effrénée. Il rencontra l'homme avec son Luxray. Ce dernier lui offrit une pépite pour le remercier puis Mike arriva sur la route douze. Elle était bien plus vivante que la veille. Les pêcheurs étaient de sortie et de nombreux dresseurs combattaient. Alors qu'il passait près d'un des pêcheurs, il sursauta alors qu'il lui brandissait sa canne au visage:

\- Hé toi, le dresseur, nos regards se sont croisés, nous devons nous battre!  
\- Mais! Je n'ai même pas...  
\- Peu importe, **DUEL**! En avant Magicarpe!

Un poisson rougeaud et maladroit se tortillait dans une bulle d'eau avec l'air complètement perdu. Mike se demanda si ce pokémon avait une cervelle. Il sortit son pokedex et le pointa vers la bulle.

" **Magicarpe:** _Magicarpe manque totalement de vitesse et de force. C'est le Pokémon le plus pathétique sur terre._ "

Le jeune dresseur haussa le sourcils et dévisagea le pêcheur surexcité qui semblait être sur de pouvoir gagner. Fantominus éclata de rire puis se plaça en face de la bulle.

\- Bon, eh bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Soupira Mike.  
\- Tu va voir! **MAGICARPE ATTAQUE AVEC TREMPETTE**!

Fantominus eut un mouvement de recul et le Magicarpe adverse se tortilla dans sa bulle d'eau. Sans que rien ne se passe. Il y eut un silence puis Fantominus éclata de rire avant de lancer Ombre Nocturne, ce qui mit le Magicarpe KO en un seul coup. Le pêcheur rappela son pokémon puis dégaina une autre pokeball. Un autre Magicarpe apparut et Fantominus n'en fit également qu'une seule bouchée. Les Magicarpes se succedèrent au nombre de six. L'adversaire de Mike pesta lorsque son dernier pokemon tomba inanimé dans sa bulle. Il protesta en disant qu'il avait payé 500P$ par Magicarpe. La personne qu les lui avait vendu lui avait promis des pokemons puissant, mais visiblement, il s'était fait arnaquer.  
Mike continua sa route, Fantominus à ses cotés. Il ressortit le mot de ce matin et le lut a plusieurs reprises, comme pour s'assurer que les lettres n'avaient pas changé de place depuis le matin. Mais son coeur était toujours à la fête. Le fait qu'elle marque "je t'aime" prenait une dimension nouvelle. Il se sentait prêt à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve désormais. Elle était la pour lui et rien ne les séparerait. Il marcha le long des pontons pendant plusieurs heures. Il trouva une perle au sol qu'il fourra avec sa pépite. Il pourrait en tirer un bon prix et il pourrait rembourser Polly du prix du voyage. Et comme convenu, il arriva en fin de journée dans la cité portuaire de Parmanie. Fantominus rappelée, il se dirigea vers l'embarcadère pour les billets. Il demanda à l'homme qui tenait le guichet:

\- Bonsoir!  
\- Bonsoir jeune homme.  
\- Est-ce qu'une fille est passée cette après-midi pour une réservation?  
\- Précise mon garçon, des filles j'en ai vu une flopée.  
\- Mince, cheveux noirs interminables, robe noire, élégante, raffinée et une voix douce, genre hexmaniac.  
\- Ça ressemble plus a une fille imaginaire qu'a autre chose. Si j'avais vu cette demoiselle je l'aurais invitée à diner. Fit le guichetier dans un rire gras.  
\- deux billets pour le ferry de demain. Fit Mike d'un ton tranchant comme une lame de Cisayox.  
\- C'est 10 000P$. Répondit sèchement l'homme.  
\- ça devrait suffire. Dit le dresseur en posant la pépite et la perle sur le comptoir.

Le guichetier s'empara prestement des objets puis posa deux billets sur le comptoir que Mike fourra dans la poche intérieure de son sac. Alors qu'il sortait du guichet, il tomba nez à nez avec Polly. Il ressortit les billets et lui en tendit un. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui fit un petit bisou. Ils marchèrent tout deux main dans la main sur les quais, le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin. Demain à la même heure il serait entrain de débarquer du bateau et poserait les pieds à Johto. Il prit soudainement Polly dans ses bras et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille:

"je t'aime aussi, Polly."


	12. Chapitre 12: Désaccord

Elle rougit et en baissant la tête, sa chevelure vint masquer ses yeux. Ses bras entourèrent le jeune garçon et elle blottit sa tête au creux de son cou. Tout deux échangèrent des gestes de tendresse et d'affection. Tout était parfait en cet instant. Il n'éprouvait plus que bonheur et courage. Les derniers rayons du soleil taquinaient l'écume et les flots, faisant scintiller des bancs de pokémons aquatiques venus respirer à la surface. L'air marin portait ses embruns aux derniers marcheurs de la journée. D'autres couples profitaient également de l'ambiance. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient vers la dernière jetée, Mike aperçu ce qui ressemblait à un dresseur avec une femme portant une grande robe noire et avec une drôle de coiffure. Un autre couple suivait Mike et Polly, mais alors qu'ils avançaient, le couple derrière eux se mit à chuchoter. Dans un discret regard en arrière, Mike vit la femme esquisser une moue de dégoût et l'homme froncer les sourcils dans un regard désapprobateur. Mike se pencha vers Polly et chuchota:

\- Est-ce que je sens mauvais? J'ai l'impression que nos suiveurs sont pas emballés.  
\- Rien à voir. Regarde le garçon devant nous, puis regarde sa compagne.

Mike cligna des yeux et vit que la femme avait la peau violette et avait des proportions inhabituelles. Il demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
\- Regarde bien, Mike.  
\- Mais... C'est une...  
\- C'est un pokémon, oui.  
\- Il l'embrasse depuis tout à l'heure?!  
\- Et ou est le problème? Dit Polly sur un ton nettement moins chaleureux.  
\- Eh bien... Il est humain et il embrasse une... Une...

Il porta la main à son sac pour en tirer son pokédex, mais il sentit une poigne de fer interrompre son geste. Polly planta ses yeux violets courroucés dans ceux de Mike et murmura d'une voix furieuse:

\- Et le **respect** , tu sais ce que c'est?!  
\- Mais je voulais juste...  
\- **Il n'y a pas de mais**!  
\- Polly! Je...  
\- Ça t'amuserais que des gens viennent te prendre en photo pendant qu'on passe un moment personnel tous les deux?!  
\- Non, mais...  
\- **Silence**! Il est avec son Pokemon et ils savourent un moment à deux, ou es passé ta décence?!  
\- C'est un poképhile! Je croyait que c'était interdit par la loi et que les Pokémons n'étaient pas consentants...  
\- Ils'agit d'une Sidérella, elle est de type Psy et ses pouvoirs psychiques sont capables de plier l'espace aux alentours. Tu crois VRAIMENT qu'elle se laisserais faire si elle n'approuvait pas?!  
\- J-je... Je ne savais pas...  
\- Et ça n'a rien d'illégal, c'est un groupe d'activistes anti-pokemons qui a tenté de faire passer une loi anti Pokephiles à Sinnoh il y à trois ans. Et crois moi, **il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignore**!

Polly lâcha brutalement la main de Mike et partit à vive allure. Il aurait juré l'avoir vue pleurer. Elle bouscula le couple non loin et la femme siffla entre ses dents: "c'est quoi son problëme à cette idiote?!"

Il resta planté là, ne sachant que dire, partagé entre l'envie de la rattraper et de s'excuser et l'envie de la laisser tranquille. Il s'assit tandis que le couple derrière s'en allait. Le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière l'horizon, baignant ce dernier de superbes lueurs roses-orangées. L'autre dresseur fit demi-tour avec Sidérella, Mike s'attendait à ce qu'il la rappelle dans sa ball, mais ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette relation. Comment faisait-il en famille? Et est-ce qu'il avait des rapports sexuels avec son Pokemon? L'espace d'un instant l'idée se précisa et son esprit fit apparaître une image plus qu'explicite et il eut immédiatement un haut-le-coeur. Lorsque Sidérella arriva à sa hauteur, il eut une étrange sensation, comme si vous dormiez sous une couverture bien chaude et qu'on vous la retirait et que vous vous retrouviez brutalement dans un courant d'eau glacial. La pokemon et son compagnon disparurent un peu plus loin après avoir tourné au coin d'un bâtiment.  
Mike enfouit alors sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Son esprit l'accablait de visions plus tristes les unes que les autres et il ne comprenait pas d'ou ça venait. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, rien d'heureux ne revenait. L'air ambiant devint brûlant et tout devint noir. Il vit les quais dévastés et des étranges flammes, comme des rubans parsemés d'étoiles. Il y avait des cris et des pleurs. Mais il fut tiré de sa vision par une main sur son épaule. Tout redevint clair et les larmes avaient cessé de couler.  
Il tourna la tête et vit Sidérella qui le dominait de sa hauteur. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. La nuit était tombée, en regardant autour d'eux, la nuit était tombée et le ciel s'était constellé d'étoiles. Le pokemon fit flotter Mike à sa hauteur et approcha son visage du sien. Tout devint confus pour le jeune dresseur, il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle le reposa au sol. Elle avait les yeux ecarquillés dans une expression de peur et de panique intense. Puis après une inspiration, elle sembla se détendre, puis, d'une profonde révérence elle s'inclina un long moment sans faire le moindre bruit. Mike était embarrassé et ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Sidérella se redressa et ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête en avant. Puis toujours sans bruit, elle se retourna et partit. Le garçon attendit qu'elle fut a distance respectable et sortit discrètement son Pokédex.

" **Sidérella** : _Les pouvoirs psychiques de Sidérella peuvent plier l'espace qui l'entoure. Certains disent que ce pokemon prédit l'avenir à partir de la position et du mouvement des étoiles._ "

Mike eut un sursaut intérieur. Et si elle avait vu son avenir? Pourquoi avait elle témoigné de la peur puis une révérence? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Pendant un instant il voulut courir à perdre haleine pour la retrouver et poser des questions. Mais il n'était pas non plus certain de vouloir entendre des réponses.  
Le vague à l'âme il rejoignit le centre Pokémon, Polly devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Mais il ne la vit pas au rez de chaussé ni dans le dortoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était autant fâchée aussi soudainement. Il était conscient que la Poképhilie avait été la cause de son changement de ton, mais peu importe qu'elle se soit énervée, il restait sur sa position. Ça n'avait rien de naturel et ça ne devait pas être autorisé en public ni même encouragé. Mais alors qu'il ajustait son coussin, il sentit une enveloppe. Une fois dépliée, il lut:

" _Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie ce soir. Je préfère prendre l'air ce soir, ne m'attends pas. Je te retrouverais sur le bateau demain matin aux aurores. Ne manque pas le départ._

 _\- Polly_ "

Il tourna et retourna la lettre et se sentit mal. Pas un mot gentil, pas de "je t'aime", rien. Ça lui brisa le coeur. Et c'est l'esprit confus de sa rencontre avec Sidérella et de sa dispute avec Polly qu'il sombra dans l'obscurité des rêves. Il fut brusquement reveillé par Fantominus qui lui mordait le bras. Son pokemon avait pincé si fort que le jeune dresseur en avait les marques des crocs dans la chair. Il s'assit et constata que le dortoir, hier soir quasi plein, était presque vide. Il consulta l'heure sur son Vokit. Quatre heures quarante-sept.

Le bateau partait à cinq heures!

Il rappela son Fantominus et courut a moitié débraillé, a travers les ruelles de Parmanie. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant le bateau à quai. Les derniers passagers montaient lorsqu'il parvint au contrôle des billets. Tandis qu'il montait la rampe, il vit un Ranger Pokemon arrêter les gens un par un et leur prendre leurs pokémons. Il dut également donner sa ball à contrecoeur, mais le Ranger lui indiqua un coffre fort ou étaient entreposées toutes les balls, Mike se détendit. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de demander:

\- Excusez moi, Ranger, pour les pokémons des non-dresseurs, je peux comprendre, mais pour ma part je suis un nouveau dresseur, mon Pokémon est enregistré, pourquoi prendre les balls de tout le monde?  
\- Tu a un Pokedex mon petit. Cherche donc dans la section Histoire. "L'accident du S.S. Brynnhild". Tu aura ta réponse.

Il tenta d'essayer de ce souvenir de quelque chose à ce sujet, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Mike se mit à la recherche de Polly parmis les passagers. Sur les billets ils étaient censés partager la même cabine, il s'y rendit donc. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, son visage caché par ses cheveux, elle se tordait les doigts et les poignets, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, elle annonça:

\- J'ai réagi de façon inappropriée. Dit-elle.  
\- Et moi j'ai pas été correct. Repondit-il.  
\- Alors on... On est quittes?  
\- Je présume. Dit Mike.

Il considéra la cabine. L'interieur bois était assez charmant, mais avec la bassesse du plafond ça faisait selon lui plus cercueil flottant qu'autre chose. Il continua:

\- Bon au moins il n'y aura pas de bagarre pour qui dors de quel côté du lui, puisqu'on sera arrivés ce soir.  
\- Arrivés ce soir? Dit Polly, l'air étonnée.  
\- Oui, on va a Johto, le voyage dure moins d'une journée.  
\- Mike... Tu a regardé nos billets?  
\- Biensur que-

Il sortit son ticket et vit "UNYS". Le garçon se tourna face au mur et fit percuter sa tête avec violence contre les boiseries. Polly se précipita sur lui:

\- Arrête! Ou est le problème?  
\- Mon problème est en quatre lettres, indice, il y a un U, un N, un Y et un S.  
\- Il n'y à qu'une destination par semaine avec le ferry, Johto c'était dans deux semaines...  
\- Ça expliquerais aussi le tarif exorbitant des billets. Fit Mike, une boule dans la gorge.  
\- Ce n'est rien! Tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.  
\- Rien?! Dit il, la voix chevrotante. J'ai **horreur** des voyages en bateau!  
\- Tu as le mal de mer?  
\- Si ce n'était que ça... gémit-il  
\- Dis moi quel est le problème?!  
\- Je... J'ai peur des bateaux. Enfin surtout qu'ils coulent, parce que...  
\- Parce que...?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas nager.

Polly éclata de rire.

\- Hihihihi, le grand dresseur qui a peur de prendre un bain forcé va devoir rester trois jours sur un vilain bateau!  
\- **TROIS JOURS?!** S'exclama le garçon.  
\- Eh oui, en plus avec moi. C'est dramatique n'est-ce pas?  
\- N-non... Rougit le dresseur.  
\- Bien, alors détends toi. Il y a des gilets de sauvetage et des bouées, et même des canots, et je suis la. Je te **promets** qu'il ne t'arrivera **rien**.  
\- P-promis?  
\- **Promis.** Jura Polly.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Maintenant que dirait tu de rattraper ton temps de sommeil? Il est encore tôt, un peu de repos te fera du bien.  
\- Tu a raison.

Mike s'allongea doucement en tentant d'ignorer le lent roulis du navire. Il prit une profonde respiration et fit de son mieux pour se décontracter. À sa grande surprise, Polly vint se coucher presque sur lui, et le serra dans ses bras. De sa main gauche elle fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou du garçon et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et murmura: "Mike, tu es un idiot, mais tu es mon idiot." puis elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Sa lente respiration berçait Mike qui s'endormit également.  
Il fut réveillé par des caresses sur la joue. Polly etait assise à ses coté et lui souriait tendrement. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Une fois assis elle lui donna la main et il se levèrent de concert. Main dans la main ils sortirent de la cabine, remontèrent le couloir et arrivèrent au dehors. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de nuages et haut dans le ciel volaient des pokemons sauvages. Polly poussa doucement Mike vers la proue du navire. Il s'immobilisa et demanda à Polly:

\- Dis, c'est quoi l'accident du S.S. Brynnhild?  
\- Eh bien... Commença Polly  
\- C'est un accident dû à deux abrutis et une compagnie navalke tout aussi stupide.. Continua une femme non loin d'eux.  
\- Je vous demande pardon? fit Mike.  
\- Est-ce que tu a déjà vu un Steelix mon garçon?  
\- N-non...

La femme sortit son pokedex, parcourut rapidement du bout du doigt les entrées. Polly chuchota:

\- Dis, tu a vu le nombre d'entrées complètes qu'elle a?  
\- Oui, il ne me semble pas avoir vu de manquante...

La femme s'interrompit dans sa recherche et lui tendit son Pokedex.

\- Regarde sa masse  
\- Quatre cent kilos ?!  
\- Non, ça c'est le rocher au bout de sa queue.  
\- **Qua-quarante tonnes?!**  
\- Exactement. Maintenant imagine deux dresseurs avec chacun un Steelix se battant sur le pont du bateau.  
\- ça fait quatre-vingt tonnes...  
\- Quatre-vingt tonnes qui sautent et qui frappent a plus de deux-cent kilometres heure, à ton avis, que subit le navire?  
\- Je, euh...  
\- Regarde. Dit elle en affichant une photo sur l'écran du pokedex. Il y a onze ans, le comité de la sécurité des lignes navales intercontinentales à décidé de lancer une opération afin de rassurer les passagers sur la fiabilité des navires. Un combat de Steelix avait été organisé pour prouver que leurs bateaux étaient insubmersibles. Les deux dresseurs n'ont pas réfléchi et leurs Steelix se sont brutalement battus.  
\- Oh. Fit Mike.  
\- Et voici le résultat. Dit elle en affichant une photo catalysmique.

Mike fut terrifié en voyant la photo, il ne restait que des morceaux épars du vaisseau.

\- Il y eut près de deux cent morts et deux Steelix noyés. Reprit t'elle. Depuis les pokémons sont stockés dans un coffre spécial et il est interdit de les avoir à ses côtés à bord.  
\- Merci pour la réponse, madame...  
\- Pas de "Madame" avec moi. Appele moi Diane.


	13. Chapitre 13: Concentration

Polly porta sa main à son visage dans un réflexe de stupeur. Mike était encore entrain de réfléchir lorsqu'il remarqua la cicatrice qui barrait l'oeil de la femme. C'était Diana, la détentrice de Raikou. Il s'inclina immédiatement et elle se mit a rire, puis elle dit:

\- Ne soit donc pas aussi formel mon garçon!  
\- Mais vous êtes... Commença t'il.  
\- En effet. Reprit la femme. après avoir gagné mes huit badges et après avoir vaincu la ligue, j'ai été la vingt-deuxième personne a me voir attribuer le titre honorifique de maître Pokémon, mais mon aventure ne s'est pas arrêtée la, et encore aujourd'hui je parcours le monde afin de découvrir des pokémons et vivre de fabuleuses aventures auprès de mon Raikou.

Mike était admiratif, tout en elle respirait le charisme et la puissance. Même Polly était impressionnée. Elle devait avoir tant à raconter, autant en matière de chasse et de capture qu'en matière d'experience personnelle. Il resta songeur. Maitre de la ligue à titre honorifique... Ça devait en ouvrir des portes. Diane se pencha vers lui:

\- Dis moi, j'ai comme l'impression que notre rencontre n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Tu es d'accord pour me parler un peu de toi? Dit-elle, radieuse.  
\- O-oh, moi... Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter vous savez...

Polly lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, il reprit alors:

\- Je m'appelle Mike, je viens d'un petit village au nord-ouest de Céladopole. Je rêve de gagner huit badges d'arène et d'affronter un conseil des quatre et leur maitre.  
\- Une région en particulier t'intéresse pour défier le maitre?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être Kalos ou bien Sinnoh... dit il dans un murmure.  
\- Oh. On aime les challenges à ce que je vois. Je m'y suis cassée les dents sur Cynthia, la maitresse de Sinnoh. La puissance de son Carchacrok défie l'imagination. J'ai failli abandonner après mon échec, mais c'est elle qui m'a encouragée à persévérer.  
\- Dans quelle région avez vous gagné votre titre alors? Demanda le jeune dresseur, curieux.  
\- À Kanto, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce bon vieux Gary "blue" Chen était puissant, mais je l'ai battu. J'étais a Kanto pour retrouver la trace d'Electhor, j'en ai profité pour aller le voir!

Polly et Mike se regardèrent.

\- V-vous avez trouvé Electhor finalement?  
\- Non je l'ai suivi a dos d'Aligatueur, mais j'ai perdu sa trace au beau milieu de la mer qui sépare Johto de Kanto. À en croire la radio il est revenu sur Lavanville et deux gamins ont sauvé l'antenne radio d'une catastrophe, il est reparti loin au nord, je suspecte qu'il remonte à Unys et c'est pour ça que je prends ce bateau.

Polly se mit a rougir et Mike fit une mine embarrassée. Diane les regarda sans comprendre, puis s'exclama:

\- Attendez une minute, ne me dites pas que...  
\- C'est nous les "gamins" de l'antenne radio... Murmura le dresseur.  
\- **ÇA ALORS**! Cria Diane. C'est **extraordinaire**! Vous l'avez vu? De près?! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes chanceux!  
\- Pas vraiment... Répondit Polly. Je l'ai distrait pendant que Mike est allé aider les gens de la station. Ça a failli mal se finir avec un fatal-foudre extrêmement proche.

\- Tout bonnement **incroyable**. Fit Diane, en admiration.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je recommencerais, tenta de plaisanter Mike.  
\- Je vais vous avouer une chose. Dit la maitre. J'ai un faible pour les Pokemons du type Elektrik. Capturer Electhor serait merveilleux, avec lui et Raikou je pourrais affronter n'importe quelle menace! Et toi, c'est quoi ton équipe?  
\- Euh hé bien, euh... Bafouilla le dresseur.  
\- Il a un fantominus et le badge Prisme pour le moment. Continua Polly.  
\- Ouah, un spectre comme premier Pokémon! C'est très inhabituel! Tu t'entendrais bien avec Anis, de la ligue d'Unys! Si elle ne perdait pas de temps à écrire des fanfictions grotesques, elle pourrait être bien meilleure. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce hobby d'ailleurs, qui lirait des fanfictions au sujet des Pokémons?!  
\- Euh... Ben... Excellente question. Fit Mike, perplexe.

Le pokédex de Diana se mit à sonner. Elle dit a Mike et Polly:

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser, il y a apparemment un Fantominus en vadrouille sur le navire.  
\- A-ah bon?! Demanda Polly, paniquée.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai laissée ma ball au ranger à l'entrée. Il faisait encore nuit, c'est probablement un pokémon sauvage qui sera monté à la faveur de l'obscurité. la rassura Mike

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard incrédule tandis que la maître pokémon les quittait en suivant le Pokéradar de son Pokedex. Polly semblait extrêmement nerveuse malgré tout. Mike lui proposa d'aller s'allonger un peu, ce que la jeune fille accepta avec enthousiasme.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu va faire de ton côté? Demanda t'elle  
\- Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit calme avec des tables. Si déjà je me suis planté de région, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel genre de pokemons de type spectre je risque de croiser...

Il raccompagna la jeune femme à la cabine et la borda tranquillement avant de ressortir. Le bateau était immense. À en croire la brochure, on pouvait y trouver une salle de bal, une piscine, une salle de repas étoilée, un bar et une piste de roller. Il regarda parmis les volets du dépliant et opta pour la salle d'étude. À défaut d'une bibliothèque, ça ferait l'affaire pour un peu de calme. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré en cabine, il voulait être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir.  
Après une petite heure à se perdre à travers le vaisseau il finit par trouver la salle d'études. L'endroit était étonnamment propre et silencieux. Mais à en juger par certaines traces de poussière, peu fréquenté. Mike s'assit à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il sortit l'ouvrage de son sac et le posa calmement devant lui. À nouveau cette odeur de vieux papier monta à ses narines, cette sensation le détendit instantanément. Les pages glissèrent sous ses doigts avec de légers craquements de papier jauni et fatigué. Il parcourut l'index jusqu'aux spectres répertoriés à Unys. Il y en avait quatre, chacun possédant une seule évolution, sauf Funécire qui possédait une seconde évolution. Même s'il souhaitait constituer une équipe complète, il tenait à selectioner des seconds types divers, sous peine de se retrouver pénalisé dans des combats comportant des types multiples. Le type Spectre était vulnérable à lui même et au type Ténèbres. Totalement immunisé au types Combat et Normal. Mais s'il pouvait toucher le type Combat, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire au type Normal, comme s'ils s'annulaient tous deux. Il fallait tout de même se montrer prudent face à certaines capacités.  
Funécire était de second type Feu, Viskuse possédait l'Eau en attribut, Gringolem de type Sol et Tutafeh lui ne possédait que l'unique type Spectre, ce qui annulait les désavantages mais aussi les avantages d'un second type. Il fallait être drastique dans les choix, la limite était de six, avec Fantominus, il ne restait que cinq places. Cette dernière étant son premier pokémon, il s'était juré de la garder auprès de lui en toutes circonstances.  
Le temps restant au navire pour arriver à Unys lui permettrait de se décider d'ici là. Mike tomba sur une section indiquant que les Pokémons comme Funécire, Turafeh ou Gringolem n'évoluaient pas de façon normale, tandis que Viskuse possédait une évolution naturelle, comme la majeure partie des Pokémons. Cependant, la suite ne disait rien de plus. Mike compulsa tout l'ouvrage, mais rien de plus n'était dit. Le dresseur resta dubitatif. De quelle nature était cette différence évolutive?

Après plusieurs heures passées à se creuser la tête sans résultat, rien ne vint. Il décida donc d'abandonner pour le moment. En songeant aux badges il se remémora qu'au premier badge, les champions employaient deux pokémons. Et la suite allait croissante. Le second badge employait trois pokémons, le troisième badge, quatre pokémons, le quatrieme badge, cinq pokémons, le cinquième badge confrontait le challenger à six pokémons et les sixième, septième et huitième badges possédaient des équipes hors normes très puissantes. Le conseil des quatre avait recours à la méga-évolution et le maitre était capable de confronter tous les types avec des pokémons dont la puissance défiait l'imagination. Il y avait presque systématiquement des pokemons blessés lorsque quelqu'un tentait d'affronter la ligue. Ces combats la se déroulaient dans des conditions extrêmes, le conseil des quatre donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour arrêter le challenger, et le maitre étant le dernier rempart entre un dresseur et la gloire, ses pokémons donnaient le maximum. Si vous deveniez maitre à votre tour c'est que vous étiez fort, intelligent et surtout que votre détermination était à toute épreuve.  
Si l'on échouait contre le maître, on pouvait soit perséverer, soit se ranger. Certains devenaient dresseurs professionnels et partageaient leur expérience, défiant les jeunes dresseurs. Si on parvenait à vaincre au moins deux membres du conseil des quatres, on était éligible pour devenir champion d'arène ou dresseur d'arène. Des tournois d'équipes monotypes étaient organisés dans une région, le vainqueur dans sa catégorie de monotype devenait le champion d'arène et les autres devenaient dresseurs dans cette même arène, défiant les nouveaux dresseurs en quête de gloire et de puissance. Quoi qu'il arrive, aucun dresseur n'était inutile. Ceux qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à la ligue s'organisaient souvent en clubs, comme les Rangers ou les Hexmaniac et les Dracologues par exemple. Il y avait une myriade de ces clubs et quel que soit votre type favori ou vos pokémons préférés, il y avait de quoi faire!

Des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait une activité en cette fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'il rangeait son livre avec douceur, Polly fit irruption dans la salle, toute excitée:

\- Mike! **Viens vite!**  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Il faut que tu voie ça!

Elle se précipita sur lui et le tira par la manche à travers les coursives du navires jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle de roller. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four mais malgré l'obscurité ambiante il y avait foule. Un écran géant etait sorti du plafond et diffusait un combat.

\- Pourquoi il y a un combat à cette heure? Normalement les reportages d'arène sont à dix-sept heures, il n'est que seize-heures trente...  
\- Tais toi et regarde!

À l'écran il y avait un épais brouillard. Visiblement du à une attaque. Lorsque tout se dissipa, on put apercevoir un splendide Nymphali avec sa dresseuse. Une voix de commentateur s'écria de façon tonitruante: " _Chers téléspectateurs, c'est tout bonnement **INCROYABLE!** Nos deux combattants en sont à leur dernier pokémon! Jamais une issue avait été aussi haletante! Cynthia, la maitresse de Sinnoh est presque vaincue par l'outsider d'aujourd'hui! Il ne reste plus qu'un Pokémon à la maitre! Le Nymphali de notre dresseuse du jour est indestructible, c'est complètement **hallucinaaaaaaant!**_ " La foule dans la salle de roller se mit a frémir. Cynthia lança une luxury ball qui s'ouvrit dans une sorte d'explosion de terre, puis elle annonça: "Carchacrok, il ne reste plus que toi." Tout autour du couple ce fut une explosion de cris et d'excitation. Le commentateur poursuivit: " _Ce sera donc **Carchacrok contre Nymphali!** Cynthia est en bien mauvaise posture! On dirait bien que voici le nouveau visage du prochain maitre pokemon!_ " Nymphali sembla se concentrer et sa dresseuse cria "Nymphali, Hyper Voix!" Une onde sonore détruisant tout sur son passage se dirigea vers Carchacrok qui fut partiellement touché. L'homme qui commentait s'excitait derrière son micro: " _C'était super efficace et Carchacrok est en bien mauvaise posture et... Attendez, que se passe t'il?!_ "  
Cynthia souriait et une de ses boucles d'oreilles se mit a luire en meme temps que son Pokemon dragon. Il y eut une violente détonation et Nymphali du s'accrocher au sol pour ne pas être emporté par le souffle. Un rugissement terrifiant traversa la salle depuis la télé au point d'en faire vibrer le sol. Carchacrok avait évolué en Mega Carchacrok!

Mais alors que Nymphali allait lancer Hyper Voix, Cynthia dit de manière à peine audible: "Tête de fer."

Ce qui se passa ensuite, presque personne ne comprit ce qui s'était passé sur l'instant. Le pokemon de type Dragon avait changé la couleur de son crâne et avait foncé à une vitesse inhumaine sur Nymphali. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut projeté de façon fulgurante contre le mur. Nymphali tenta de se degager en criant, puis tomba, inerte. Le speaker annonça " _Un coup critique! Nymphali a subi une tete de fer, de type Acier, de plein fouet de la part de Mega-Carchacrok! C'est encore une victoire pour Cynthiaaaaaa! Quel match incroyable!_ " Des ralentis diffusés sous plusieurs angles montraient le coup final du mega pokemon de Cynthia.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde sortit de la salle. Dans toutes les bouches les commentaires fusaient. Mike regarda Polly et dit d'une voix confiante:

\- C'est décidé, j'affronterais Cynthia.  
\- B-bon courage... Murmura Polly.  
\- Tu a vu la puissance de ce Carchacrok? Dit il. Imagine un peu, Ectoplasma contre Carchacrok! Combat au sommet!  
\- J-je ne préfère pas... Fit Polly, blanche comme un linge.  
\- Tu ne te sens pas bien?  
\- Est-ce que tu réalise que le dragon de Cynthia peut se déplacer plus vite que le mur du son en ligne droite dégagée? Alors en arène, tu imagine un peu la force de l'impact de Tête de Fer?! Ce pauvre Nymphali aura de la chance si il est en vie...  
\- Je sais qu'il y a parfois des pokémons blessés, mais...  
\- Mais rien du tout! Ce dragon est un **MONSTRE**. Je suis persuadée que cette pauvre dresseuse va récuperer un Nymphali grièvement blessé, ou pire!  
\- Moi, ça ne m'arrivera pas! Fit Mike. J'aurais une stratégie pour contrer les pokemons brutaux!

Polly se passa la main sur le visage, puis elle répondit:

\- Oui, mais pour le moment tu a un badge et un fantominus, vise déjà le second badge avant de te proclamer roi du monde...  
\- Oh allez Polly, détends toi un peu, avoue, ce serait dément! Maitre Pokemon avec une équipe de type Spectre! Je pourrais mettre une raclée à Eusèbe et son Roucoups débile!  
\- Mike... Si ce n'était que ça...  
\- Ben quoi alors! Il faut y croire! Sans rêves on devient cynique et amer, et je n'oublierais jamais mes rêves!

Polly poussa un soupir et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des repas.

* * *

 **note de l'auteur:** _j'ai passé la fiction en rating M à cause des thèmes abordés, je pensait que T c'était 15/16 alors que c'est M! ça ne signifie en aucun cas une baisse du niveau d'écriture ou une excuse pour des choses faciles comme les gros mots ou des morts a tous les coins de chapitre, mais je ne souhaite pas me faire épingler en cas de critique. Et comme toujours, un grand merci à tout ceux qui laissent de reviews, ça m'aide énormément à avancer!_  
 _En revanche je souhaite garder les chapitres de la même longueur donc ce sera 2300/2500 mots à chaque fois, sauf cas exceptionnel. c'est pas trop lourd/long à lire pour vous et ça me laisse de la place pour dévellopper une idée et/ou caser un dialogue utile._


	14. Chapitre 14: Suspicion

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Mike terminant même l'assiette de Polly, cette dernière pretextant que le combat lui avait coupé l'appétit. Ensuite ils profitèrent du coucher de soleil, puis se rendirent en cabine. Le dresseur s'assit sur le lit et tira le vieux livre de son sac pour le consulter encore une fois. Polly s'installa derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule du garçon pour lire avec lui. Elle demanda:

\- Alors, une idée pour un Pokémon à Unys?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est dur de choisir.  
\- Tu a de la place pour six, ça te laisse un peu de choix!  
\- Cinq.  
\- Cinq? Répéta la fille.  
\- Oui, tu... Tu m'a offert Fantominus, c'est mon premier Pokémon, j'aimerais la garder pour toujours avec moi.  
\- Oh.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant son compagnon, les larmes coulèrent avec abondance et elle éclata en sanglots. Mike était complètement perdu, avait il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Polly, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...  
\- Chut. Fit elle, en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

Elle se mit devant Mike et repoussa son livre puis l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'allonger sur lui...

De son coté, Diana etait toujours à la recherche du Fantominus clandestin. Elle avait perdu le signal momentanément durant l'après midi puis il s'était a nouveau manifesté lors du combat diffusé à la télé. Le problème étant que les fantominus étaient capables de se rendre invisibles, le pokedex avait énormément de mal à le localiser. Elle arpenta à plusieurs reprises les niveaux du navire sans parvenir à le trouver. Elle s'apprêtait à baisser les bras pour de bon lorsque le pokedex se mit a sonner de façon régulière. C'était inhabituel qu'un spectre se manifeste dans un lieu public avec de l'activité humaine, le mystère était total pour cette maitre pokemon. En suivant l'écho du pokedex elle parvint dans un couloir un peu étroit avec plusieurs cabines qui parsemaient les murs. Prudemment elle pointa son pokedex vers les portes. S'il était la, il devait occuper une cabine vide. Chaque porte fut soigneusement inspectée lorsque le signal s'intensifia brutalement au point de provoquer des interférences sur le pokeradar. Il se tenait juste derrière la porte, elle tenait enfin le fantominus intrus. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste et alluma une lampe projecteur. Il y eut un cri et elle vit un couple nu sur le lit, apparemment interrompus au mauvais moment. Tous deux se couvrirent puis elle diminua l'intensité de sa lampe et plissa le yeux.

\- Q-qui est-ce? Fit le garçon  
\- Mais... Vous êtes...  
\- Diana?!  
\- Mike et Polly?!  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous-  
\- **PARDON!** pardonpardonpardon! Je suis vraiment confuse! S'exclama la femme.  
\- Y'a de quoi! S'énerva Polly, a peine couverte d'un drap.  
\- Il y a un fantominus dans votre chambre, j'ai cru que ce serait vide...  
\- Eh bien non! Couina la jeune fille. Vous voyez un fantominus la peut-être?!  
\- Non, mais vu qu'ils peuvent se rendre invisibles, je vais vous demander de sortir immédiatemment de cette cabine.  
\- Mais pour qui vous vous prenez?!  
\- Pour personne, allez sortez!

Polly se leva, entourée d'un drap, tandis que Mike essayait maladroitement de se cacher avec la couette. Ils sortirent tous deux de la cabine et Diana pointa son pokedex dans toute la pièce.

\- Merde! Disparu! Pesta la femme  
\- Il n'y avait rien du tout! Je vous l'avait dit! Protesta la jeune fille  
\- Alors c'est que ce Fantominus est un voyeur alors, ce qui me paraît encore plus inhabituel.

Polly et Diana se toisèrent du regard pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Mike se mette à tousser poliment.

\- Bien, je présume que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Marmonna la femme.  
\- Oui c'est ça! Râla la jeune fille.

Le couple rentra dans la cabine tandis que Diana s'éloignait dans le corridor, visiblement préoccupée. Mike prit alors la parole:

\- Un fantominus voyeur?!  
\- pourquoi pas? Fit Polly en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est super glauque quand même...  
\- Pourquoi ça?  
\- Eh bien avec...euh... Ce qu'on faisait, qu'il y ai un pokemon qui nous regarde..

Polly éclata de rire, puis elle laissa tomber son drap:

\- Bien, si on reprenait ou on en était?  
\- Oui... Fit Mike en rougissant.

Et tous deux s'allongèrent sur le sol dans une étreinte fougueuse...

Une fois le Pokedex rangé, Diana se dirigea vers sa suite privée. Être Maître Pokémon, même à titre honorifique, vous donnait accès à tout un univers de privilèges et de faste. On vous demandait régulièrement des interviews radiophoniques ou télévisées, vous aviez des entrées gratuites dans les parcs de conservation des espèces rares, on vous sollicitait régulièrement dans divers lieux pour faire part de votre expérience à des dresseurs, on vous octroyait gratuitement des places de tribunes pour les grands matchs, des passes pour transports gratuits avec suite de luxe. Un Maitre qui venait, c'était le succès commercial garanti.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le monceau de coussins qui jonchait son lit, pensive. Cette histoire de Fantominus clochait sévèrement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi son Pokeradar ne se déclenchait toujours que près de ces deux jeunes?  
Soudainement, elle eut une révélation. Tout était clair! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir l'évidence! Une Hexmaniac avec un garçon un peu timide et maladroit, c'était évident! Le Fantominus, c'était lui! Les Hexmaniacs sont réputés pour toujours se promener avec des pokémons de type Spectre, et au vu de la jeune fille qui s'était mis à paniquer à la mention du pokemon en vadrouille et de l'excuse toute prête du pokemon sauvage monté durant la nuit était très claire! Dès demain elle se chargerait de découvrir la vérité. Cette Polly avait enfreint la loi. Un pokémon, même ayant forme humaine, était interdit à bord. Diana repensa soudain à l'irruption qu'elle avait fait dans leur chambre.

Elle s'assit sur elle même et esquissa une moue de dégoût.

Non seulement cette fille avait outrepassé une loi, mais en plus elle pratiquait la poképhilie avec lui! La maître pokemon resta interdite un moment. Depuis quant est-ce que les Fantominus étaient capables de prendre forme humaine?! Dans les lieux interdits aux pokémons, il y avait tout un protocole de sécurité, les Metamorphs et les Queloriors ainsi que les Zorua et Zoruarks étaient naturellement capables d'imiter des humains. La majeure partie du temps les copies faites par des pokemons sauvages comportaient des erreurs, une jambe à la place d'un bras, une queue ou une oreille qui dépasse. Mais les pokémons dressés étaient capable de miracles d'exactitude. Cependant cette catégorie de pokémons possédait un registre très strict, chacun de ces pokémons devait être personnellement enregistré par son dresseur dans les quinze jours suivant sa capture et muni d'une puce qui invalidait leur pouvoir lors des contrôles ou en cas d'urgence.  
Les Pokémons Psy quant à eux avaient posé problème au départ car ils étaient capables d'employer leurs pouvoirs sur les agents de contrôles, créant ainsi des illusions sur eux même, les faisant passer pour ce qu'il ne sont pas. Depuis les agents possedaient des inhibiteurs personnels avec suivi en temps réel. C'était donc statistiquement impossible que ce fantominus ne prenne apparence humaine de façon aussi poussée et puisse monter à bord au nez et à la barbe du Ranger chargé du contrôle! La femme s'allongea en fermant les yeux et se mit à sourire. Elle se sentait comme une policière sur le point de révéler une information cruciale.

Lorsque Polly ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, Mike était allongé à coté d'elle et souriait. Elle rougit légèrement et lui rendit son sourire. Tous deux se levèrent, s'habillèrent et prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Diana, accompagnée du Ranger qui s'occupait de stocker et garder les Pokémons pour la durée du voyage et d'une Agent Jenny. Le groupe s'approcha des deux jeunes et Diana annonça:

\- Polly ma petite, **tu va avoir des explications à donner.**  
\- Quelles explications?! Demanda t'elle, interloquée.  
\- J'ai très bien saisi ton manège. Et ton petit ami va gentiment nous suivre aussi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas! Dit Mike.  
\- Je serais vous je me tairais. Dit Diana, avant de se rapprocher de Polly et de chuchoter à son oreille. Et toi ma petite, tu es dégoûtante. T'envoyer en l'air avec un Pokémon, tu es sacrément tordue, il n'existe malheureusement pas de loi contre ça pour le moment, mais tu t'en tirera pas comme ça...

La jeune fille se dresse d'un bond fusilla la maître du regard. Tout autour d'eux, les gens dans la salle commençaient a murmurer et à pointer du doigts les protagonistes de cet évènement matinal. L'agent fit un signe de tête au Ranger qui tira Mike vers la sortie, suivi par Polly, Jenny et Diana. Une fois les portes passées, le ranger passa une paire de menottes bizarres aux poignet de Mike qui lui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Polly, qui haussa discrètement les épaules. Jenny poussa Mike par les épaules:

\- Très bien, tu va me suivre petit malin.  
\- P-petit malin?! C'est quoi le problème?! Protesta le jeune dresseur.  
\- Pour avoir réussi à tricher auprès du Ranger et être monté a bord. **Les pokémons sont formellement interdits, il y aura une sanction pour ta dresseuse.** On vous garde à part pour éviter toute idée stupide. Elle sera interrogée aussi. Allez entre.  
\- Très bien... Soupira Mike. Mais vous serez déçus à mon avis.

Plus loin, Diana poussa brutalement Polly dans une cabine vide hormis une table et deux chaises. Le Ranger s'adossa dans le coin en croisant les bras d'un air maussade et la Maître Pokémon fit s'assoir la jeune fille puis s'assit à son tour, puis elle prit la parole:

\- Bien. Maintenant je souhaite savoir pourquoi tu m'a menti.  
\- À quel sujet?!  
\- Il a un fantominus et le badge prisme! Fit Diana en imitant éxagérement la voix de Polly.  
\- **Je n'ai raconté que la vérité!** Vous êtes paranoïaque ou quoi?!  
\- Alors dit moi pourquoi mon Pokeradar s'est déclenché lorsque je vous ai rencontrés sur le pont. Et comme par hasard le soir ou je retrouve sa trace et que le signal s'intensifie, j'entre dans votre chambre, et je te trouve entrain d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui.  
\- Parce qu'en plus c'est une poképhile?! S'étrangla le Ranger. Comment peut-on s'abaisser à des horreurs pareilles...  
\- Oui, c'est immonde, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Reprit Diana.  
\- Allez interroger Mike! Protesta Polly. Je ne ment pas!  
\- Avoue, c'était un peu gros quand même. La jolie Hexmaniax avec un joli garçon timide... C'était évident qu'il s'agissait de ton Fantominus!  
\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Maugréa l'incriminée.  
\- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, intervint le Ranger, c'est comment tu lui a appris à changer de forme, et comment à tu réussi à créer une illusion aussi parfaite pour qu'elle passe l'inhibiteur.

Mike, quant à lui, se trouvait dans une pièce presque similaire à celle ou se tenait l'interrogatoire de Polly. L'agent prit la parole d'un ton docte et chaleureux:

\- Avant tout, tu n'es pas en état d'arrestation. Tu es libre et tu n'a aucune contrainte, tout ce que tu dira restera ici.  
\- Mais... De quoi parlez vous?! Fit Mike, sidéré.  
\- Je vois... Continua Jenny. Elle t'a très certaiement conditionné mentalement... C'était à prévoir...  
\- Pardon?!  
\- Cependant je dois avouer que la copie est parfaite, n'importe qui t'aurais confondu avec un humain.  
\- Me confondre... Avec un humain?! Mais je SUIS humain!  
\- Tu ne risque rien ici, ta dresseuse ne te fera plus de..."mal". Détends toi, tu à le droit de prendre une apparence normale aussi.  
\- Mais je vous assure qu'il y a méprise, officier Jenny!  
\- Venant d'une Maître Pokemon, je doute qu'il y ait une erreur aussi grossière.  
\- Vérifiez donc! Voici mon numéro de dresseur! J'ai gagné mon badge prisme il y a quelques jours!  
\- Je me répète mais ta dresseuse n'est pas la, tu ne risque absolument rien, on ne lui dira rien non plus. Tu n'a pas à subir son comportement déviant en silence.  
\- Comportement déviant?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez?  
\- Eh bien si ça te parait normal c'est que son emprise sur toi est bien plus importante sur toi que je ne l'imaginait...  
\- **PARDON?!** s'écria Mike.  
\- La Poképhilie n'est pour le moment pas punissable, mais des textes de lois sont à l'étude. Cependant des associations existent, si tu souhaite te constituer victime nous proposons un programme de protection très abouti, ta dresseuse ne pourra plus te retrouver nulle part.  
\- Poképhilie?! Mais vous êtes complètement givrée! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à une chose pareille!  
\- Et pourtant... Soupira Jenny.  
\- regardez, voici ma carte de dresseur! Impossible de falsifier ça!

L'officier de Police prit le badge et la carte que lui tendait le garçon. Elle tira un boitier de sa ceinture et passa un scan dessus. Après quelques instants elle vit les informations s'afficher. Elle resta interdite un moment puis dit:

\- mets toi debout s'il te plait.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je vais maintenant procéder à une vérification par échantillonage sang et adn. Cet appareil va effectuer une ponction-  
\- **UNE PONCTION?!**  
\- non douloureuse, et si tu dit vrai ton code sanguin et ADN s'afficheront en parallèle des informations de ta carte de dresseur. Dégage ton cou s'il te plait.  
\- O-oui agent Jenny, fit le garçon, mal à l'aise.

Elle avança son boitier qu'elle posa délicatement sur le cou, puis il sentit un tout petit picotement, comme un pull qui gratte un peu, et elle retira l'engin. Après une série de sons étranges, tout s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle passa la carte de dresseur dessus et un voyant vert se mit a vibrer.

\- Eh bien, tout est bon. Pourtant Diana semblait sûre d'elle. C'est étonnant.  
\- É-étonnant?  
\- Au nom du corps de police international Jenny, je vous présente mes excuses, et...

Elle suspendit sa révérence en ouvrant grand les yeux. Comme elle semblait regarder derrière lui, Mike se tourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec un fantominus qui le regardait, avec un sourire d'ahuri. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu et l'histoire devait progresser différemment, mais **la review de Guest m'a convaincu de prendre le point de vue de Diana et de séparer Mike et Polly pour l'interrogatoire.** Les pokémons étant interdits à bord du navire, je suis conscient que ça manque un peu "d'action" mais j'en ai profité pour épaissir Diana et lui donner un caractère différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais au final ça ne justifie que mieux le chapitre à venir, donc **merci à toi, Guest pour ta remarque constructive sur les personnages secondaires!**_


	15. Chapitre 15: Arrivée

\- **HA**! J'avais raison! S'écria Mike.  
\- Ce Fantominus devait très probablement vous suivre, il s'est peut-être attaché à vous.  
\- J'en sais rien moi, c'est pas le mien en tout cas.  
\- Bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir à nouveau, je vais contacter mon collègue Ranger.

Elle ouvrit son Vokit et demanda à l'autre groupe de venir. Et quelques instants plus tard Diana déboulà dans la pièce accompagnée de Polly et du Ranger, l'air furieux. Elle s'exclama:

\- Mais c'est **impossible**! Je vous dit que c'est lui!  
\- Hé bien il faut croire que vos péripéties loin de la civilisation vous ont rendue un peu trop méfiante. Fit Jenny, avec une politesse feinte.  
\- Trop méfiante? Hurla Diana. **TROP MÉFIANTE?!** Est-ce que vous insinuez que je suis paranoïaque agent Jenny  
\- Pas du tout madame. Répondit elle stoïquement. Mais ce jeune garçon m'a prouvé son identité et le Fantominus que vous voyez la a du le suivre des le départ et il ne s'en est simplement pas rendu compte, voilà tout.  
\- On verra qui a raison! Lança Diana, en sortant son Pokedex.

Il y eut une série de bips lorsqu'elle activa son pokéradar. Jenny et le Ranger fixèrent l'écran.

\- Je ne vois qu'un seul signal et il est avec nous. Fit l'officier de Police  
\- Je confirme, acquieça le Ranger.  
\- Je... Confirme aussi, ajouta Diana, dans un soupir d'éxaspération.

L'officier Jenny et le Ranger présentèrent leurs excuses sincères au couple et quittèrent la pièce. La Maître Pokémon esquissa un mouvement pour partir, puis posa soudainement la main sur la poignée de la porte, empêchant toute sortie aux deux jeunes. Elle rétrécit légèrement ses yeux et murmura d'une voix furieuse en s'adressant au couple:

\- Vous vous en sortez pour cette fois, mais croyez moi, vous me retrouverez sur votre route, à un moment ou l'autre.  
\- Eh bien à la revoyure! Répondit Polly d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Fait la petite futée tant que tu peux espèce de pimbêche, mais je suis CERTAINE qu'il y à quelque chose qui cloche, et je jure que je découvrirait ce que c'est. À ce moment la, vous pourrez vous enfuir très loin, le monde entier sera au courant.  
\- B-b-bien, on v-va pas v-vous retenir p-plus longtemps! Bafouilla Mike, terrifié.  
\- On ne voudrait pas vous gêner dans une autre super enquête, madame Diana! Ironisa la jeune fille.

Diana leur adressa un dernier regard furieux, lâcha un juron entre ses dents et quitta la pièce. À peine le bruit de son pas furieux disparu, Mike éclata en sanglots. Polly le serra dans ses bras et fit de son mieux pour le consoler:

\- Chhhhhh, elle est partie, ne pleure pas...  
\- M-mais j'étais t-terrifié! O-on m'a acc-accusé de c-choses e-et J-jenny n'a pas voulu m-m'écouter!  
\- C'est rien, détends toi... Ça va aller... Fit la jeune fille.  
\- J-j'ai eu s-si peur qu'on s-soit séparés et...  
\- Chhhhhh... C'est fini, doucement, ne pleure plus...

Mike se blottit dans sa chevelure et pleura un bon moment tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le calmer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la transition de personnalité de Diana impressionnante. Au début affable et l'instant d'après aggressive comme tout. Est-ce que tous les maîtres étaient comme ça? Le contact prolongé des Pokémons sauvages rendait fou même les plus aguerris? Elle passa le bras de Mike sur ses épaules et le soutint pour marcher jusqu'à leur cabine. Il avait les yeux rouges et un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle l'allongea dans le lit et lui promis de lui ramener à manger à son réveil. Puis elle sortit en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la serrure. En longeant le couloir elle repensa à son interrogatoire. Diana s'était montrée extrêmement brutale et ses propos aussi avaient été très aggressifs. Ils s'en étaient tous deux sortis, mais elle avait eu peur pendant un instant, si Diana avait découvert son secret, ça se serait probablement mal fini. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité au dresseur dès le départ. Mais jamais l'amour n'avait été prévu au programme...

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas céder au charme de ce dresseur à la touchante candeur et au grand coeur. Mais lorsqu'il avait abandonné Fantominus, elle pensait qu'elle s'était trompée, mais son coeur n'avait pas écouté sa raison et elle n'en était tombée que plus amoureuse en le voyant rayonner après son premier badge. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi il l'avait attirée au départ. Il était si touchant et si sincère dans son discours lors de leur rencontre, son coeur avait fait un bond et elle avait su que de tous les dresseurs présents, c'était à lui qu'elle devait donner Fantominus.  
Cependant son coeur était taraudé par le doute. Chaque jour elle se promettait de tout lui expliquer, et chaque soir elle se disait "Je lui dirait demain." Est-ce qu'il comprendrais? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait malgré tout? A Lavanville il lui avait promis, mais face à la vérité, bien des serments se brisent comme les vagues sur les rochers. Arrivée au dehors, elle s'appuya au bastingage et se mit a pleurer à son tour. Plus le temps passait plus le risque que quelqu'un découvre la vérité était grand. Et si ce n'était pas Diana ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait Mike qui le découvrirait, et parmi toutes les situations c'est celle qu'elle souhaitait le moins. La seule tentative d'aborder le sujet s'était soldée par un échec, peut-être que le temps permettrait un moment plus propice ou une situation idéale? Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir, la vraie raison profonde, c'était sa réaction à lui. Elle ne pourrait pas accepter un refus ou un rejet, c'était trop dur maintenant que son coeur était pris dans les ronces de l'amour. Tantot souple comme la tige ou les feuilles, tantôt douloureux comme les pointes qui s'enfoncent dans la chair. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsque quelqu'un prit la parole à voix haute:

\- Votre attention tout le monde, comme certains savent peut-être il y avait un Fantominus sauvage à bord, nous l'avons évacué en mer et a présent une nouvelle mesure doit être adoptée. Si quelqu'un vous semble suspect, vous êtes priés de faire votre rapport à la capitainerie ou à moi, Diana, Maître Pokémon à titre honorifique.

Polly eut un sursaut de terreur. Avec des propos pareils, elle se mettait les passagers en poches et la jeune fille devrait redoubler d'efforts pour se faire discrète, elle ne tenait pas à ce que son secret soit éventé, et encore moins en public! Diana lança un regard mauvais à Polly qui quitta immédiatement le pont du vaisseau pour rentrer en cabine. La dresseuse au Raikou avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre et comme Polly pouvait le constater, elle ne se déclarait aucunement vaincue. Elle prodiguait encores des conseils et consignes paranoïaques lorsque la jeune fille arriva suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une ambiance maussade pour Mike et Polly. Depuis qu'ils avaient été vus emmenés par le Ranger, Jenny et Diana, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Et à en juger par la station radio amateur du navire diffusée sur Vokit, il s'agissait en réalité de Jessie et James de la team Rocket qui s'apprétaient a faire exploser le navire et a voler tous les Pokémons. Ils restèrent tous deux cloîtrés dans la cabine, Mike ne sortant qu'en dehors des heures d'affluence des repas pour ramener un peu de quoi manger.  
Le navire arriva le lendemain midi à Port-Yoneuve. Tous deux attendirent que le plus gros des passagers soient sortis. Mike mit une casquette banale tandis que Polly mit une robe informe avec un chapeau un peu ringard. Le ciel était gris et une légère bruine parsemait les nuages. Mike reconnut immédiatemment l'odeur maritime des ports, les piaillements de Goelises et de Békipans, l'odeur d'huile et de moteur des bateaux avec les quais tentaculaires qui serpentaient autour des navires comme des Seviper sur leurs proies. Il récupéra sa ball qu'il fourra dans son sac sans même l'ouvrir, avec l'affaire du fantominus il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. Ils descendirent à quai et se mirent à la recherche d'un plan, un crochet par le magasin du centre pokémon s'avérait nécéssaire pour acheter quelques balls et de quoi manger. Alors qu'ils longeaient le quai en pierre, Polly fit un mouvement de la tête en ralentissant.

\- Un problème? Fit Mike.  
\- Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas, tu entends ce bruit?  
\- Quel bruit?  
\- Comme un bruit de vagues en pleine tempête...  
\- ... Pas du tout...  
\- Je dois perdre la tête, dit Polly en souriant.

Ils avancèrent encore lorsqu'ils virent Diana un peu plus loin, elle était cernés par trois personnes dans des costumes de Pokemon. Visiblement elle était prise à parti. L'un d'eux s'exclama:

\- Nous le front de libération des légendaires, vous demandons de libérer Raikou sur le champ!  
\- Et puis quoi encore! Protesta la Maître Pokémon. Vous voulez des sodas et des petits gâteaux avec ça?!  
\- Très bien, protesta l'un d'eux. Pokemons, à vous de jouer!

Tous trois lancèrent leur balls et trois Pokémons ressemblant à des crocodiles apparurent, l'air féroce. Mike sortit immédiatement son Pokedex:

" **Crocorible:** _Il ne laisse jamais échapper ses proies. Ses mâchoires surpuissantes peuvent broyer une voiture._ "

Puis il prit sa moonball. Polly interrompit son geste.

\- Après ce qu'elle nous a fait tu veux l'aider?!  
\- Mais ils sont à trois contre un!  
\- Et tu a un minuscule fantominus de type Spectre face à trois évolutions finales de type Sol/Ténèbres? Tu es serieux? On est pas dans un dessin animé là!

Mike remit sa ball dans son sac.

\- De plus elle est censée être Maître Pokémon, on va voir si elle mérite son titre...  
\- Tout de même, trois contre un...

Diana tira une Pokeball de sa veste et un Pokémon, lui aussi ressemblant à un crocodile, mais en bleu, apparut. Le pokedex l'identifia à son tour;

" **Aligatueur:** _Quand il mord avec sa puissante mâchoire, il secoue sa tête pour déchiqueter sa pauvre victime._ "

La dresseuse ordonna à son Pokémon: "Ringo, lance Hydroqueue." L'Aligatueur eut un mouvement rapide de la queue et celle-ci se changea en eau. Il projeta aux alentours les trois Crocoribles en un seul balayage d'Hydroqueue. L'un des hommes en costume de Pokémon cria:

\- C'était prévisible venant de la part d'une maitre Pokemon, nous vous laissons une dernière chance de libérer Raikou!  
\- Certainement pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais à des terroristes du dimanche dans des costumes ridicules! Répondit t'elle en riant.  
\- Très bien, nous vous avions prévenue! Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen que de procéder aux manières fortes!  
\- Vous allez faire quoi, secouer vos uniformes grotesques pour m'inonder de confettis? Ouuuuh je suis terrifiée, ouuuuuuuuh!

Le plus grand des trois en costumes tira une boite de sa poche ventrale. Il l'ouvrit lentement, puis brandit une sorte de plume aux reflets argentés:

\- Et voici l'Argent'aile sacrée! **Que la punition divine s'abatte**!

L'homme resta un moment avec l'objet qu'il brandissait au dessus de sa tête, mais rien ne se produisit. Diana éclata de rire.

\- Hahahahaha! Vous êtes **pathétiques** !  
\- Vous allez regretter vos propos dans quelques instants, cher Maître!  
\- C'est évident, vous me terrorisez! Fit elle d'un ton sarcastique. Rangez votre camelote, vous vous êtes fait escroquer!

Une rafale de vent souffla si fort que le chapeau de Polly s'envola au loin. Les drapeaux présent se gonflèrent et claquèrent comme si une tempête approchait. La femme se tourna et remarqua les deux amants.

\- Ha! Vous êtes la? Voyez comme je suis forte, la ligue c'est pas demain la veille pour toi!  
\- V-vous ne me découragerez pas, quoi qu'il arrive! Cria Mike, essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent.  
\- Rêve toujours espèce de- **NON!**

Mike et Polly se retournèrent. Une immense masse de nuages d'un gris sombre progressait à grande vitesse dans leur direction, comme poussé de façon surnaturelle. Des pluies torrentielles l'accompagnaient et un cri rauque couvrit le bruit du vent, semblant se répandre aux alentours. La jeune femme se tourna vers les trois illuminés:

\- Connards d'illuminés! Avez vous seulement conscience de ce que vous venez de provoquer?!  
\- Un juste chatiment pour vous! Cria l'un d'eux.

Le plus grand des trois se jeta sur la ceinture de la dresseuse, tentant d'arracher les Pokeballs. Et soudain, un gigantesque rayon gris s'abattit la ou se tenait l'homme costumé l'instant d'avant, il ne restait plus qu'un bras gisant au sol dans des lambeaux de costume. Diana leva la tête et ne vit qu'une ombre monumentale disparaissant dans les nuages gris. Le rayon gris déferla à nouveau, brisant tout sur son passage. Une maison fut rasée comme un fétu de paille dans une tempête.

\- Non, non non non **NON!** Hurla Diana  
\- Il faut dégager de la! Cria Polly. Mike, bouge! Vite!

Ce dernier était stupéfait par la scène cataclysmique qui se déroulait autour de lui, des gens mourraient en un instant et il était impuissant. Impuissant et insignifiant. La femme ne se demontait pas puis elle lança une Chronoball, en criant "Raikou, à toi de jouer!" L'animal bondit dans une gerbe d'éclairs et lança un feulement terrible en direction des cieux de grisaille. Deux immenses ailes battirent les nuage et la créature émerga de sa mer de brumes célestes. Un oiseau d'un blanc tirant sur le gris avec quelques bandes bleues apparut.

Il ouvrit la gueule et un nouveau tir d'Aeroblast vint s'écraser sur Mike et Polly.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Après reflexion, j'aurais du prendre le début de ce chapitre et faire une transition à la sortie du navire, afin de rendre le chapitre précédent un peu plus intéressant et de rajouter ce que je voulais faire dire au chapitre! Bonne lecture!_


	16. Chapitre 16: Devastation

" **Pousse toi!** " hurla Polly en se jetant sur lui. Mais le fracas de la pierre du quai volant en éclats les sépara tous les deux. La détonation de l'air solide qui avait cisaillé le sol comme un fil coupant tranchant du beurre avait étourdi et assourdi le jeune dresseur. Il fut projeté sur un monceau de caisses en bois qui se brisèrent sous la violence du choc. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait les idées confuses, le son ne parvenait plus à son centre auditif, il n'entendait plus que ce bruit sourd et lancinant. Polly n'était plus la et c'était le désordre dans sa tête. Une nouvelle attaque aéroblast passa non loin, détruisant le sol et une petite embarcation. Soudain une suite de flashs lui fit fermer les yeux. Raikou lançait tonnerre en direction du titanesque Lugia.

Mike était terrifié par ce qui se passait. Pour lui, sa dernière heure était arrivée et il allait rencontrer la mort et son aventure se terminerais brutalement dans cette pile de bois brisé au milieu d'un combat aux proportions dantesques. La suite devint floue et il perdit connaissance lorsqu'un panneau de feraille fine arraché par la puissance des vents vint percuter sa tête de plein fouet.

Diana faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les courants d'air violent qui battaient la ville de part en part. Elle ne pouvait même plus donner d'ordres à Raikou et de toute manière ce dernier était maintenant hors de contrôle, son aggressivité exacerbée par l'immense Lugia qui répliquait à chacun de ses coups. La machoire de Raikou faisant fuser des Eclair et Coup d'Jus tandis que l'oiseau légendaire répliquait à coup de Ball'météo et d'Extrasenseur. Les deux créatures étaient plongées dans leur combat et tout ce qui les entourait n'avait plus d'importance pour eux. Les maisons étaient rasées, les arbres déracinés ou calcinés par la foudre. Les personnes n'ayant pas réussi a fuir furent prises dans la tourmente et la plupart d'entre elles périrent au cours de l'affrontement. Raikou parvint a bondir sur le dos de Lugia et le mordit de toute sa puissance de Croc-Eclair. L'immense marabout poussa un cri qui fit trembler les fondations même de Port-Yoneuve. Il poussa une accéleration pour s'envoler, le tigre avatar de la foudre ayant toujours crocs et griffes plantés sur son dos. Lugia fit une chandelle puis redescendit en piqué. Au dernier moment il se retourna, atterissant sur son dos et écrasant de toute sa masse le Raikou accroché. Il rugit une dernière fois puis reprit son envol, les blessures béantes de son dos l'ayant terriblement affaibli, il disparut derrière la plus proche montagne et les cieux se dégagèrent rapidement, laissant place à un soleil radieux.

Polly émergea des décombres du centre Pokémon. L'abri du sous sol avait tenu bon et l'installation de secours permettrait d'aider les gens et les pokémons gravement blessés rapidement jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Elle repoussa quelques débris. Mike avait disparu après le choc d'Aeroblast, elle n'avait aucune idée d'ou il pouvait être, ni même de savoir si il était toujours en vie... Elle fit de son mieux pour repousser cette pensée de son esprit et se mit a traverser les ruines de ce qui avait autrefois été Port-Yoneuve. Le pont avait été complètement annihilé et Raikou gisait au sol sans bouger. Quelques rescapés commencèrent à se regrouper. Un enfant la dépassa rapidement, fasciné par l'énorme Pokémon qui était étalé de tout son long dans le cratère fumant.

\- Whoa, alors c'est Raikou... Fit le jeune garçon.  
\- A-attends petit, ce n'est pas prudent... Murmura Polly  
\- Incroyable...  
\- Ce n'est pas...

 **ZZZZZSHRAK**

Un éclair jaillit du pelage de Raikou et vint frapper l'enfant de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière et Polly se précipita vers lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la curiosité de ce gamin lui avait été fatale. Raikou ne pouvait donc plus retenir son énergie, était-il condamné? Alors qu'elle fixait l'immense fauve, une ombre géante se profila depuis le ciel sur le sol, un sursaut de terreur s'empara d'elle, Lugia était revenu finir le travail? Un immense dragon bleu aux ailes rouges se posa près de Raikou. Une femme à la peau colorée descendit de cette étrange monture, dégaina une HyperBall et rapella son Pokemon puis s'avança vers Polly.

\- Je suis Iris, Maitre de la ligue d'Unys, je suis venue aussi vite que possible en apprenant que le Front de Libération des Légendaires avait été vu dans le secteur, je ne savais pas que Diana était de passage!  
\- Elle était a bord du navire lorsqu'on a débarqué et...  
\- Une minute... Comment vous appellez vous?  
\- J-je m'appelle P-Polly, dit-elle mal à l'aise.  
\- Et que faites vous en vie et indemne dans ces ruines?!  
\- Eh bien j-je... J'étais dans le bunker de secours du centre pokémon, et lorsque ça s'est calmée, je suis sortie!  
\- Hmmm... Fit Iris, dubitative, en plissant les yeux.  
\- Ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir c'est pourquoi tu a cette boucle d'or-  
\- **MAITRE IRIS! MAITRE IRIS!** Fit une jeune fille en courant vers elle.

Cette dernière avait des cheveux blancs coiffés en un palmier hirsute, vêtue d'un pull à rayures turquoise et violet, des enormes bottes noires à sangles et portait une guitare dans le dos.

\- Strykna! Fit Iris. Déjà la?!  
\- Bah j'ai rappliqué depuis Ondes-Sur-Mer quant j'ai entendu Lugia, il ne pouvait y avoir que du grabuge! Répondit la jeune fille.  
\- N'approchez pas Raikou cria une voix féminine, on arrive!  
\- Ha! Voila la Joelle qui rapplique, fit Strykna.

L'infirmière Joelle arriva en courant, et a bout de souffle elle s'appuya sur son Grodoudou.

\- Ra...Rai...Raikou...  
\- Du calme Joelle, je suis la. Fit la maitre d'Unys. Allez y doucement.  
\- Raikou est mourant, il... Il faut que je m'en occupe immédiatement, mais son...pouvoir est extrêmement instable, il ne faut...surtout pas...le toucher. Fit elle, essouflée.  
\- A moins qu'on ai un peu d'aide! Interrompit Strykna.

Elle lança une Pokeball et un énorme Pokemon de couleur violette avec de grandes oreilles et une corne frontale apparut.

\- Allez Nidoking, tu va poser tes pattes avant sur Raikou, et c'est toi qui va conduire son éléctricité instable dans le sol, comme ça Joelle pourra opérer sans soucis!  
\- Quel esprit pratique! Fit Iris, impressionnée.  
\- Quelle chance que l'un de nous ait un pokémon de type sol avec nous surtout!

Le Nidoking opina de la tête et obéit à sa dresseuse. L'infirmière sortit une trousse de chirurgie d'urgence et se mit au travail. Complètement absorbée, Polly n'avait pas vu qu'Iris c'était approchée d'elle.

\- **AHA!** Fit la jeune maitre. Je me disait bien que je n'avait pas la berlue.  
\- P-pourquoi? bredouilla Polly  
\- Si tu espérait que j'allait t'oublier, c'est raté. Tu va gentiment me suivre, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.  
\- A-attendez, j'étais avec mon _comp-_ **U-un ami!** corrigea rapidement Polly, et nous avons été séparés...  
\- Tu m'en dira tant. Allez, en avant.  
\- **RAIKOU! RAIKOU! NON!** Hurla Diana alors qu'elle arrivait en courant. Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?! Dites quelque chose Joelle!  
\- Tenez moi déjà ça, on verra après. Répondit l'infirmière en tendant un amas de chair gluant à Diana.  
\- Oh c'est... Beurk... Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
\- C'est sa rate, laissez la tomber et vous serez l' **ex** -détentrice de Raikou.

Diana devint livide et fit de son mieux pour tenir l'organe sanguinolent dans ses mains. Joelle continua:

\- Lugia à vraisemblablement broyé un de ses poumons, ecrasé sa trachée et son foie. Par miracle son coeur n'a pas été touché. Je vais devoir faire vite et vous allez m'assister, je crois que je l'ai trouvée...  
\- T-trouvé quoi? Fit Diana, terrifiée.  
\- Sa glande génératrice. L'électricité doit bien provenir de quelque part, voyez ça comme une grosse pile ou une mini centrale éléctrique. Si c'est gravement touché votre Raikou ne sera plus qu'un gros Miaouss à la fourrure flashy.  
\- Que voulez vous dire par la?! S'insurgea Diana.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si la pile est cassée, ce gros matou sera inoffensif.  
\- Oh non!  
\- A moins que vous n'ayez un organe de secours dans votre poche, il va falloir s'accrocher! Ironisa Joelle.

L'infirmière s'activa, n'hésitant pas a plonger la tête dans les entrailles béantes de Raikou. Ce dernier était maintenu en vie par Grodoudou qui semblait extrêmement concentré à sa tache. La soigneuse jubila:

\- Haha! La voila! Dit elle en tirant sur une étrange poche d'un jaune bleuté.  
\- Oh je vais vomir... Gémit Iris.  
\- Fascinant... Murmura Joelle.

Polly profita de la scène pour reculer un peu et s'éloigner en vitesse du groupe, si la maître lui mettait la main dessus, les choses allaient devenir très génantes et compliquées. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé Mike. En fouillant rapidement les décombres elle vit la main de son amant qui pendait au sol. Elle s'approcha et prit son pouls. Il respirait, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis regarda en direction du groupe, Iris regardait dans toutes les directions, visiblement à la recherche de Polly. Cette dernière souleva un morceau de bois, prit un couteau dans le sac de Mike et grava à la hâte un message sur la planche, puis elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la foret.

\- **Rrrhhaaaaa!** Je l'ai **perdue!** Enragea Iris.  
\- Perdu quoi? Demanda Strykna  
\- L'Hexmaniac!  
\- Quelle Hexmaniac?  
\- Celle qui était là! Avec moi!  
\- Ah, ouais. Pas vue. Repondit elle.  
\- Évidemment, puisque je l'ai perdue!  
\- Ca arrive hein, c'est comme les clés, ça tombe de la poche, on fait pas gaffe et **PAF!** Perdues les clés!

Iris fit une moue de désapprobation envers Strykna, hilare.

\- J'avais oublié pourquoi la championne de l'arène poison était aussi désagréable.  
\- Tu m'appelle championne maintenant, serait-tu vexée?  
\- Tsss! Persifla Iris, le regard condescendant. La bave du vilain crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.  
\- La bave du... Attends un peu! S'écria Strykna, ton Drattak contre mon Nidok-  
\- Je regrette de jouer les rabat-joie, interrompit Joelle, mais il va falloir emmener Raikou à la clinique de Volucité. J'ai pu prodiguer les soins d'urgences, mais il ne fera pas long feu si il se réveille énervé.  
\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, j'appelle l'héli-transport immédiatement, répondit la maîtresse de la ligue tout en dégainant son Vokit.  
\- Et moi je vais voir pour des survivants, soupira Strykna.  
\- Si vous trouvez des blessés, rapatriez les au bunker du centre pokemon. Ajouta l'infirmière. Si ils ne peuvent se déplacer, joignez moi sur mon Vokit, je suis à disposition avec un chariot, il me reste des soins à faire par ici.

La championne s'étira puis rajusta sa guitare sur son dos. Elle se mit en marche en traînant des pieds. Sa frustration de n'avoir pu voir le combat ni même Lugia de près remontait à la surface. Elle gravit les décombres alentours pour avoir une meilleure vision périphérique. Un bras tenant une planchette en bois attira son attention, elle espérait juste que le propriétaire dudit bras y était encore accroché, les membres sectionnés, ce n'était pas son fort. Elle poussa la main du bout de la botte, mais elle pendait toujours inerte. Elle poussa une seconde fois en faisant la grimace. Toujours aucun signe. Puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle, posa sa botte sur la main et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!**

Mike se releva brutalement en repoussant les gravats et les débris qui le recouvraient. Il retira sa main et cligna des yeux vers la championne.

\- Je suis désolée! S'exclama t'elle. J'ai cru que c'était un bout d'bidoche qui traînait!  
\- Un... bout de... bidoche?! S'exclama le dresseur.  
\- J'ai un peu de mal avec le sang et les tripes.  
\- Le sang et les tripes?! Fit Mike, en se palpant d'un air terrifié.  
\- Non, mais Lugia et Raikou se sont méchamment frittés, y'a eu de la casse.

Mike se releva lentement en toussant. Strykna se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et lui dit à voix basse:

\- Hé mais c'est que tu n'es pas vilain sous cette couche de poussière!  
\- Je vous demande pardon? Répondit Mike, étonné.  
\- Toi comprendre moi? Fit la championne en articulant exagérément les mots. Moi trouver toi mignon.  
\- Oh, rougit-il.  
\- Quel âge tu a?  
\- Quatorze ans révolus.  
\- Qua-quatorze ans?! Répondit Strykna en grimaçant. T'es un peu...euh...jeune. Enfin tu fait plus vieux, mais...quatorze...  
\- Venant de la part d'une fille qui s'habille comme une ado de mon âge, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Mike en riant douloureusement. Aiiie, mes côtes, ça tire...  
\- Hé! C'est quoi le problème avec mes fringues? Se vexa Strykna. J'ai dix-sept ans, je mets ce que je veux!

Elle souleva Mike et passa sa tête sous son bras.

\- Bordel, a peine pubère et déjà aussi grand que moi. Pesta la championne.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je m'excuse pour l'absence d'updates mais ayant changé d'opérateur internet, mon fournisseur précédent a coupé la ligne au premier jour de résiliation, et le nouvel opérateur ayant précisé que l'ancienne ligne serait utilisée jusqu'a confirmation de la nouvelle ligne, je me suis retrouvé privé de ligne internet durant le temps de la transition, je viens tout juste de ravoir l'acces, les updates vont donc reprendre. Ce chapitre la a été réécrit en grande partie, a partir du moment ou Mike tombe inconscient. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour creuser un peu plus les personnages secondaires comme suggéré auparavant parce que le premier jet ne ce centrait que sur Polly et Mike en faisant dIris et Strykna de simple mentions._  
 _Pour ce qui est de l'infirmière Joelle et de l'opération: oui c'est un peu trash, mais tu fait pas un job qui consiste a soigner des monstres divers sans être fasciné par la dissection ou la chirurgie. J'espère que ça vous plaira, le prochain chapitre est déjà en travaux, merci a tous pour votre patience et bonne lecture!_


	17. Chapitre 17: Conséquences

Mike regardait ses pieds en prenant appui sur Strykna lorsqu'il remarqua devant son pied droit une petite planche avec des gravures dessus. Il se baissa un peu et parvint à lire: " _RDV chàteau enfoui - P._ " Il réfléchit quelques instants et réalisa qu'elle lui avait laissé un message. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à son aide si elle ou quelqu'un d'autre avait vu Polly, il se ravisa, le message n'aurait pas été laissé comme ça sinon. Avançant avec difficulté, ils arrivèrent très vite aux restes du centre pokémon ou Iris donnait des directives aux gens qui l'entouraient. Strykna l'escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur et le déposa délicatement sur un lit de fortune. Mike regarda autour de lui et s'adressa à la championne:

\- Incroyable, c'est un abri de secours, les survivants ont beaucoup de chance!  
\- La chance n'a rien à voir, ces abris sont obligatoires depuis la construction des centres Pokemon, il fallait pouvoir fournir de quoi assister et operer en cas d'attaque Pokemon ou de catastrophes naturelles!  
\- C'est...bien pensé, une telle éventualité ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit...  
\- Pour les cas mineurs il y a un groupe moteur alimenté par des Voltorbes et des Electrodes, assurant ainsi de l'électricité en permanence. Mais quand ça se corse, on a recours à l'abri.  
\- Il y a si peu de monde dehors, le bilan est lourd on dirait... Fit Mike, d'un ton attristé.  
\- Une bonne partie à pu fuir, les vieux et les enfants qui n'ont pas pu évacuer se sont regroupés ici. Mais Lugia a été extrêmement rapide, tout le monde a été pris au dépourvu.

La championne baissa la tête en silence et Mike aperçut des gouttes qui tombaient au sol. Il se leva malgré les douleurs et s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de lui parler, mais elle ouvrit ses bras et le serra dans une étreinte émue ponctuée de sanglots. Il lui tapota la tête ne sachant que dire. Elle pleura un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surpris par une voix forte:

\- Ah ben bravo! Pendant que j'organise les secours, mademoiselle flirte! C'est du joli! Tonna Iris.  
\- C'est pas c'que tu crois! Répondit Strykna, les yeux rougis par les larmes.  
\- Je te vois dans les bras d'un garçon entrain de faire la pleureuse alors que je tente de retrouver des survivants et que j'attends l'héli-transport pour Raikou!  
\- Ouais, ouais, ok. C'est bon j'ai compris! Se justifia la dresseuse. J'arrive...

Iris et Strykna s'éloignèrent et montèrent les escaliers, ayant gravi trois marches, la championne du type Poison se retourna puis parla comme pour elle même: "Bon sang... Quatorze ans. Quatorze ans!"  
Mike s'allongea difficilement et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Des tuyaux recouvraient le plafond en s'entrecroisant, un gargouillis serpentait à intervalles réguliers, ce rythme le relaxait et il commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'une infirmière Joelle s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour! On m'a dit que vous faisiez partie des victimes de l'incident Lugia.  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment vous sentez vous?  
\- Mieux qu'a mon réveil, mais j'ai extrêmement mal à mon annulaire et à l'auriculaire de ma main droite, j'ai mal un peu au niveau des côtes et ça me tiraille musculairement.  
\- Bien laissez moi vous ausculter. Déshabillez vous.  
\- Me d-déshabiller? Vous êtes sure? On ne risque pas...  
\- Vous êtes malheureusement le seul blessé en vie à l'heure actuelle, de plus je préfère vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises qui m'échappent.  
\- B-bien... Murmura Mike

Il leva péniblement les bras et retira son t-shirt et son pull, il constata à l'odeur qu'un bain et une lessive ne lui feraient pas de mal. L'infirmière ajouta: "Le bas aussi." Rouge comme un Darumacho, Mike fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et le laissa tomber. D'un mouvement précis du talon il se déchaussa et se tint presque nu devant l'infirmière Joelle. Elle tourna autour de lui puis procéda à des palpations le long de ses articulations. Elle posa son stetoscope à divers endroits.

\- Si j'appuie là, ça fait mal? Dit-elle en palpant son torse.  
\- O-oui... Répondit Mike, extrêmement embarrassé.  
\- Bien, il doit rester de quoi soigner ça en réserve, ne bougez pas.

Il resta debout, grelottant légèrement de froid dans la pénombre guettant le retour de l'infirmière. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna.

 **Ppppppffffffrrrrrrppppptttttt !**

Strykna venait de cracher la boisson qu'elle était entrain de boire alors qu'elle en tenait une autre dans la main. Mike se mit a paniquer.

\- J-j'suis désolée, j'savais pas que tu, euh...  
\- C'est l'infirmière Joelle qui m'a dit d-de...  
\- Ohlala! Rajouta t'elle en posant ses boissons et en se couvrant le visage de ses mains

Mike prit un drap à la hâte alors qu'elle écartait quelques doigts afin d'épier discrètement, puis elle murmura: "Contrôle toi ma vieille! Rappelle toi, il n'a que quatorze ans... Bon sang!"

\- C-c'est bon! Fit Mike, emberlificoté dans son drap.  
\- Je suis vraiment confuse, je pensais qu'une boisson chaude serait la bienvenue et-  
\- Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec mon patient? Dit l'infirmière en revenant. Vous pouvez baisser votre bras aussi.

Honteuse, Strykna mit rapidement sa main dans son dos en rougissant.

\- Tournez vous si déjà je m'occupe du patient.  
\- O-oui tout de suite!  
\- Quant à toi mon garçon tu va baisser un peu ton caleçon que je vérifie tes fesses, **ET VOUS, TOURNEZ LA TÊTE.** Ajouta t'elle a l'attention de la championne.  
\- **Stryknaaaaaaaa!** Protesta la voix d'Iris qui descendait les escaliers à son tour. J'avais encore besoin de toi la haut, je t'ai pas dit de redecendre!  
\- Mais je, euh...  
\- **Tu rien du tout!** De toute façon pour ce qu'il y'a à voir, c'est pas une perte.  
\- Je ne regardais rien du tout!  
\- Et je vais te croire! De toute manière les garçons, c'est surfait, croit-moi. Lorsque l'on a goûté à une vraie fe-  
\- **AHEM.** Interrompit Joelle. Dehors, toutes les deux.

Iris tira la championne par le bras et elles remontèrent les escaliers. Joelle banda délicatement le torse du dresseur et lui appliqua un onguent sur le dos, plaça une atèle sur ses deux doigts puis elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Alors qu'il remettait son pull elle lui tendit une petite boite en disant: "il y a cinq comprimés, prenez en trois à raison d'un par jour et si vous avez encore mal après ce délai, consultez une infirmière Joelle dans l'un des centres Pokemon. Votre dossier médical sera consultable par n'importe laquelle de nos employés." elle rangea ses affaire et sortit, Mike ramassa son sac et escalada les escaliers à son tour. Le vent s'était levé et balayait au loin les dernières volutes de fumée. Un gigantesque hélicoptère massif était posé, ils chargeaient Raikou dans un caisson isolant, Diana les suivait, en pleurs. Mike s'approcha d'Iris.

\- Il... Il est...  
\- Non, mais si ça traîne encore il le sera pour de bon. Il va avoir besoin de soins intensifs. Et selon le medecin chef les dommages à la trachée ont aussi endommagé ses cordes vocales. Il va devoir manger de la bouillie un bon moment et je doute sincèrement qu'on l'entende rugir à nouveau un jour...  
\- Mince... Murmura Mike.  
\- Oui, c'est déplorable. Conclut Iris. Un si bel animal... Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le FLL au sérieux lorsqu'ils se sont pavanés d'avoir trouvé l'Argent'aile de Lugia. Ils ont tellement souvent clamé avoir trouvé une Lun'aile ou l'Orbe Platiné pour au final n'avoir qu'une camelote, tout le monde a arrêté de les prendre au sérieux...  
\- J'ai vu l'un d'eux mourir lors du premier Aeroblast, je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les deux autres.  
\- Les deux autres?  
\- Oui, ils étaient trois. Précisa Mike.  
\- Nous n'en avons retrouvé que les restes de deux. Fit Iris. Le troisième a du fuir avec l'Argent'aile! Il ne doit pas être bien loin! Drattak, j'ai besoin de toi!

Elle ouvrit sa ball et enfourcha l'énorme reptile ailé. Il décolla subitement et survola la forêt voisine avant de disparaitre dans la canopée. Strykna s'approcha du dresseur et lança timidement:

\- Je vois que tu a un badge d'arène...  
\- Oui! Répondit-il fièrement. C'est le badge Prisme que j'ai obtenu à Kanto!  
\- Wahou! Alors... Tu veux concourir pour la ligue?  
\- Oui, je prévoyait de rejoindre Johto mais je me suis trompé de navire et j'ai attéri ici...  
\- Trompé de... navire? Tu a embarqué sans savoir?!  
\- J'étais persuadé d'avoir bien lu pourtant...  
\- Excuse moi mais... **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TU T'ES GOURRÉ DE RAFIOT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
\- oui bon, une erreur mineure, ça arrive, hein...  
\- Une erreur de la taille d'Unys tout de même hihihihi!  
\- Pfffff... Soupira Mike.  
\- D'zccord, je ne moquerais plus. Mais j'aurais une toute autre question en fait. Dit elle, rougissante en jouant avec un caillou du bout du pied. Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça te dirait de... venir me défier à Ondes-Sur-Mer? Je serais ravie d'être ta seconde dresseuse, euh, je veux dire ton second combat d'arène de dresseur!  
\- Oh, fit Mike, un peu gêné. Pourquoi pas!  
\- Merveilleux! Lança la championne, radieuse. Je t'attends des demain alors!  
\- Eh bien... Rajouta le dresseur, je n'ai qu'un pokémon pour le moment, et...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave! Lorsque tu en aura deux ou plus, je t'attendrais avec trois des miens! J'peux voir ton pokémon steuplait?  
\- Ben euh...  
\- Alleeeeeez! Supplia t'elle. C'est pas Rock'n'Roll de la jouer solo!  
\- D'accord fit Mike en ouvrant sa Moonball.

Fantominus jaillit dans ses habituelles volutes de fumée bleues et vint se frotter contre son dresseur. Strykna était aux anges:

\- **Waaaaaaah** , un fantominus! Type Spectre et Poison! Trop la claaaaaasse!  
\- C'est une femelle, j'aimerais bien lui trouver un surnom mais aucun ne lui plait.  
\- Bah, te prends pas la tête, ça viendra au moment voulu! Mais, attends une minute... Elle est...?!  
\- Elle est chromatique, oui.  
\- **Woaaaaaaaaaah!** Les chromatiques sont extrêmement rares, t'a carrément de la chance!  
\- On va dire ça, fit Mike en repensant à son premier jour de capture.  
\- N'empêche c'est peut-être un signe... Fit la championne timidement.  
\- Un signe de quoi?  
\- Bah Fantominus possède le type Poison, et je suis la championne de l'arène du type Poison...  
\- Oui, et ou voulez vous en venir?  
\- Attends, t'es serieux la?! S'exclama Strykna, visiblement vexée.  
\- Je ne comprends pas! Repondit-il, étonné.  
\- Tu veux un dessin peut-être?!  
\- Un dessin?! Vous êtes dessinatrice sur votre temps libre?! Avec la guitare je pensais que vous êtiez musicienne...  
\- Mais il est vraiment pas possible ce mec! Pas possible! Fit la championne en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je ne vous suis absolument pas là! C'est quoi cette histoire de fantominus et de dessin?!  
\- J'aimerais bien passer un moment avec toi! La, voilà, c'est dit! Tu es content?!  
\- Mais... Nous sommes déjà ensembles ici! S'exclama le garçon.  
\- **rrrrrgggggggghhhh!** Mais il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible! Enragea t'elle. Je vais finir par écouter Iris! Écoute, je vais devoir retourner à Ondes-Sur-Mer, je compte sur toi pour me rendre visite le plus vite possible!

Elle lança une ball qui fit apparaitre Nidoking, elle grimpa sur son dos, jeta un dernier regard à Mike, poussa un soupir et fit avancer sa monture. Le dresseur resta planté là, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il n'avait absolument rien compris à tout ça et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé. Il s'avança parmi les ruines en direction de la mer, suivi par fantominus. S'assoir un moment lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place. Ceux qui avaient pu fuir revenaient à présent et les personnes parcouraient la zone, à la recherche de proches ou d'éventuels traces de leur sort. Ayant rejoint la grève après avoir descendu un petit escalier en pierre moussue, il s'assit dans le sable et contempla l'horizon. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et il comptait partir avant la nuit, mais en cet instant présent, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de faire le vide dans sa tête. Polly lui avait donné rendez-vous au chateau enfoui, il consulterait la carte du Pokedex avant de partir. Son attention fut attirée par Fantominus qui s'était un peu éloignée, son regard était porté vers la mer. Des exclamations se firent entendre en haut, derrière lui et des gens pointaient la mer du doigt. Il se leva et s'approcha de Fantominus tandis que quelques personnes descendaient à leur tour sur la plage. Des étranges ballons roses et bleus flottaient à la surface de l'eau et semblaient emportés vers port-yoneuve. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Long et plaintif. Puis un autre vint se joindre au premier, et encore d'autres s'élevèrent formant une mélopée plaintive et sinistre. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertebrale et il plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, les ballons avaient des yeux. Tirant son pokedex du sac, il le pointa dans la direction de l'étrange marée colorée.

" **Viskuse:** _Il paralyse ses proies avec du poison et les entraîne jusqu'à son antre, qu'on dit situé à 8 000 m de profondeur._ "

Deux pokémons apparurent à l'écran, l'un rose et l'autre bleu, il s'agissait des formes mâle et femelle du Pokémon. Il eut un sourire en voyant le type du pokémon. Eau et Spectre. Il y en avait tout un banc et il avait toujours sa soin ball, pour rien au monde il ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion!


	18. Chapitre 18: Lamentation

Fantominus se tourna vers Mike, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. Elle s'avança au dessus de l'eau et lança Ombre Nocturne sur une Viskuse femelle. Cette dernière s'écarta de ses congénères et la suivit sur la plage. Le pokémon émergea de l'eau et le dresseur put observer les fins filaments qui pendaient sous la créature, agités de lentes convulsions, comme les serres d'un rapace qui se refermeraient dans le vide. Viskuse gonfla sa tête et projetta un jet d'eau qui toucha fantominus. Elle poussa un cri et Mike se précipita vers elle, une trace du brûlure était à l'endroit ou le jet d'eau l'avait touchée. Une personne derrière lui s'écria: "C'est l'attaque ébullition, l'eau est bouillante! Elle peut parfois brûler le pokémon adverse!" Fantominus cligna des yeux puis refit face à son aquatique adversaire. Son dresseur lui demanda: "Tu es sûre que ça ira? Essaye de ne pas l'assommer, juste l'affaiblir un peu, d'accord?"  
Son pokemon acquiesca puis contre-attaqua avec Lechouille. Viskuse fit une grimace et tira un second jet d'eau brûlante, mais qui fut esquivé cette fois ci. Fantominus enchaîna avec Ombre Nocturne encore une fois, puis Viskuse se posa sur ses filaments, agissant à présent comme des pattes, elle semblait mal en point. Mike prit alors la Soin Ball et la lança sur le pokemon sauvage.

Viskuse disparut dans la ball, et cette dernière tomba dans le sable. Elle se mit a bouger légèrement.

 _Une fois_.

 _Deux fois._

 _Puis une troisième fois_.

Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et Mike bondit sur place en poussant un cri de joie, Fantominus dansa a ses cotés, la mine réjouie. Les gens ayant assisté à la scène le felicitérent, mais un vieil homme secoua la tête et dit à voix haute:

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée mon garçon...  
\- Je vous demande pardon? Lui répondit Mike, étonné.  
\- Ce banc de Viskuses n'est pas naturel, et ces pokémons sont maudits!  
\- Hein?!  
\- Tu ne comprends pas? Regarde autour de toi! Lugia a fait des dizaines de morts, ce sont les âmes de ces gens que viennent chercher les Viskuse!  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait d'eux des monstres...  
\- Ils n'apparaissent que lorsqu'il y a une catastrophe maritime, et certaines légendes disent que les marins qui ont péri en mer deviennent des Viskuses à leur tour...  
\- C'est bien pour ça que ce sont des **LÉGENDES** , soupira Mike. Sans preuve concrète, je ne m'inquiéterais pas.  
\- Comme tu veux petit, mais ne viens pas pleurer le jour ou ce pokémon te volera ton âme pour la traîner jusqu'en mer.

Le dresseur fut interrompu par un petit bip-bip persistant. La SoinBall clignotait en rouge et il se rappela qu'il l'avait capturée hors de l'eau, et l'eau de l'habitat naturel devait être assimilée par la ball afin de recréer une bulle d'environnement aquatique pour le Pokemon. La ball fut immergée dans la mer et une petite ouverture de fit. L'eau fut absorbée en quantité nécéssaire afin que le Pokémon d'eau puisse être à l'aise dans son nouvel habitat. Mike rappela Fantominus et glissa les deux ball dans son sac puis poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Le vieillard s'approcha de la mer et fixant le ciel, puis dit: " _Le soleil et la lune... Lors d'un prochain cycle les brumes d'un nouveau continent se dégageront..._ "

Mike regarda un homme derrière qui haussa les épaules et fit tourner son doigt autour de son oreille en tirant la langue d'un air fou. Le petit vieux n'avait vraisemblablement plus toute sa tête. Notre héros fit demi-tour tandis que le banc de Viskuse continuait sa dérive vers l'intérieur de Port-Yoneuve. Il avait à présent deux Pokémons. C'était désormais envisageable d'affronter Strykna pour un second badge, puis il se rendrait la ou Polly lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il consulta la carte du Pokedex et localisa le Chateau Enfoui. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au fin fond d'une ruine audela d'un desert calamiteux. Poussant un soupir il continua son chemin dans les décombres.

Il trébucha soudain contre une chaussure. Une botte rapiécée dépassait d'un monticule de gravats. Il se mit à degager les débris et identifia un corps. Une femme en tenue de servante très fatiguée gisait face contre terre, morte. Il revit la femme en pleurs quelques jours auparavant et la retourna sur le dos. Ses cheveux blonds se répandirent sur le sol tandis qu'une odeur fétide remontait. Il se boucha le nez et regarda le visage très abîmé de la jeune femme, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il palpa la robe et trouva une pokeball qu'il lança. Un Roucool apparut, ce dernier se posa près de ce qui fut probablement sa dresseuse. En voyant le pokémon, Mike se rua sur le bras gauche de la femme et remonta sa manche. Elle portait un bracelet rouge et or. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa et fonça chercher l'infirmière Joelle. Il arriva en trombe près d'elle et lui demanda:

\- Il est bien possible d'identifier quelqu'un avec son numéro de dresseur non?  
\- En théorie, oui, mais ça relève du secret professionnel.  
\- Si la personne est morte, personne ne s'en plaindra je pense...  
\- Ou est le corps? Demanda t'elle  
\- Suivez moi.

Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent près du Roucool qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Joelle prit la ball et scanna le code avec un petit engin, puis elle annonça: "matricule 116783 - **Adélaïde Théodore** , native de **Kanto**. Vous la connaissiez?"

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur les genoux, il était désemparé. Le monde venait de basculer. Il se souvint du vol, de sa fuite avec Eusèbe et puis ce dernier, avouant qu'elle était partie. Maintenant elle gisait la, morte et passablement défigurée, portant des habits misérables et loin de chez elle. Malgré qu'elle ai été odieuse avec lui les dernières fois, les larmes montèrent et il pleura en silence. C'était la toute première fille dont il avait été amoureux, et il se rappelait la joie dans son coeur lorsque'elle lui avait laissé son numéro de Vokit. Il se jura de retrouver Eusèbe et de lui demander les vraies explications derrière son départ. Joelle l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Bien, j'ai contacté le service funéraire, elle sera rapatriée avec les autres natifs de Kanto ayant péri ici, souhaitez vous raccompagner la défunte au pays?  
\- N-non merci, fit Mike en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. J'ai d'abord des réponses à obtenir...

Joelle se leva et fit demi-tour. Le garçon se pencha et défit son bracelet avant de le mettre dans une petite poche latérale du sac, en se promettant de découvrir la vérité derrière ce changement brutal. Il se redressa et continua son chemin. Son prochain objectif était de rejoindre Méanville puis de rallier Ondes-Sur-Mer.  
Le pont Yoneuve s'étendait presque à perte de vue, c'était à demander s'il avait été construit par des titans. Les filins de metal se balaçaient en grinçant et la brume accrochée au plus haut des poutres transformait les pokémons volants en ombres vivaces qui virevoltaient entre les cîmes. Un vent très froid battait le pont et ses alentours, mais il ne se découragea pas. Avec l'incident Lugia beaucoup de monde s'était calfeutrés chez eux et les lieux étaient quasiment déserts. Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure avec pour seul son le bruit de ses chaussures sur le métal. Les lumières de Méanville perçaient le brouillard maritime et au vu du soleil approchant de l'horizon, le soir n'allait plus tarder. Il se reposerait au centre pokemon et fairait sa lessive. Il était juste déçu de ne pas avoir vu de dresseurs ou de pokémons sauvages pour voir ce dont Viskuse était capable.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à Méanville même, il fut impressionné par l'atmosphère festive qui s'en dégageait. Après la débâcle déprimante de Port-Yoneuve, c'était un contraste assez étrange. Il se promena parmis les rues en regardant les diverses attractions proposées. Un music-hall, le Pokéathlon, un petit parc d'attractions, le métro de combat. Impossible de s'ennuyer ici. Il s'acheta a manger et regretta l'absence de Polly, la grande-roue offrait des pommes d'amour pour les couples et beaucoup d'amoureux venaient s'amuser à Méanville. Il poussa un soupir et repensa subitement à Adéalïde et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. En s'isolant dans un coin il put laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Cette journée avait été éprouvante et il n'était pas aussi psycjologiquement fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La fatigue physique s'en mêla et c'est le coeur lourd et les yeux rouges qu'il arriva au centre pokémon, une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. Il monta directement à l'étage, il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure. Il déposa ses habits dans la machine de nettoyage, se glissa sous le draps et s'endormit presque immédiatemment. Sa nuit ne fut qu'une successions de cauchemars ou Polly était une Lugia et dévorait un Raikou avec le visage d'Adélaïde, Iris avait le visage d'Eusèbe et riait aux éclats alors que la mer était de couleur rouge sang.  
Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un couple qui semblait très affairé sous leur couette au milieu des ronflements. Il se sentit assez mal a l'aise et leur tourna le dos en mettant le coussin sur ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre. Le sommeil revint et cette fois ci il rêva d'Iris et Strykna nues sous la douche et au moment ou les choses devenaient plus intimes, il se reveilla d'un coup, trempé de la tête au pied. Il s'était endormi intégralement sous la couette et l'absence d'air et la chaleur l'avaient réveillé. Il émergea en sueur, une lumière ténue filtrait à la fenêtre. Il se leva silencieusement et entra dans une cabine de douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et il chassa les pensées négatives qui tentaient de parasiter ses pensées et se focalisa sur son prochain objectif. Obtenir le badge de l'arène de Strykna. Une fois sorti de la douche il remit ses habits propres et frais et consulta son Vokit. Cinq heures du matin. Ça laissait du temps pour se dégourdir les jambes et avaler un bon petit déjeuner. Il consulta les horaires de la navette Méanville en direction d'Ondes sur Mer, mais le premier trajet n'était qu'à neuf heures. Il descendrait un peu au sud de méanville pour tester Viskuse.  
L'air tiède du matin le surpris, il s'attendait à la bise glaciale de la veille. Consultant la radio, la station météo annonça un beau soleil pour la journée et une température plutôt douce. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention. Des rares personnes dehors aux aurores, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les panneaux télévisés géants qui diffusaient habituellement les matchs ou les concours. Un message écrit passait en boucle:

" _Le Front de Libération des Légendaires est désormais interdit. Toute activité liée à la traque, recherche ou poursuite de Pokémons Legendaires et Mythiques est également interdite jusqu'a nouvel ordre. Tout possesseur d'un Pokémon de ce type est prié de se rendre dans la semaine au centre d'observation et d'études des Pokémons uniques à Illumis dans la région de Kalos._ "

Visiblement la catastrophe de la veille avait malheureusement porté ses fruits. Il reprit son chemin et arriva rapidement à la zone désertique séparant Méanville de Volucité. Il dégaina sa SoinBall et fit sortir Viskuse. Elle apparut dans sa bulle d'eau et se mit à tourner sur elle même puis émit un long son, comme si elle chantait. Des variations venaient ponctuer ce chant et le dresseur trouva cette étrange musique plutôt relaxante. Visiblement un petit lézard beige et noir ne semblait pas avoir l'oreille musicale. Mike ouvrit son pokédex:

" **Mascaïman:** _Il vit dans le sable des déserts. Le sable chauffé par le soleil empêche son corps de refroidir_."

Mike observa le type et se mit à jubiler: "Parfait parfait parfait! Un type eau face à des type sol! Que demande le peuple! Viskuse, ébullition!" Viskuse sortit la tête de sa bulle Aquatique et projetta un tir d'eau bouillante sur le Mascaïman qui fut projeté au sol, hors d'état de nuire. Un autre Mascaïman surgit' suivi d'un étrange ballon rouge qui dégageait des petites flammes. Le pokedex dirigé vers le pokémon annonça:

" **Darumarond:** _Les gens d'autrefois avaient l'habitude de mettre ses crottes brûlantes sous leurs vêtements pour se réchauffer._ "

Mike haussa un sourcil: "Je sais pas qui rédige le pokédex mais il devait s'ennuyer pour pondre un truc pareil..."

Il s'imagina entrain de ramasser des crottes pour les fourrer dans ses poches et éclata de rire. Les quelques heures sur la route quatre furent productives, Viskuse semblait à l'aise avec son nouveau dresseur. Il était bientôt neuf heures, il rentra à Méanville et acheta une paire de baie sitrus et en offrit une a Viskuse. Elle tendit l'un de ses filaments hors de sa bulle d'eau et attrapa le fruit. Mike s'attendait à la voir croquer le fruit, mais au lieu de ça, tous ses filaments enssérèrent la baie et il la vit se retracter et pourrir presque immédiatement alors que ses tentacules absorbaient les nutriments sous leur forme pure. Puis elle rejeta le trognon décomposé dans les mains de son dresseur, tout en chantant de satisfaction. Mike essaya d'essayer d'oublier la vision d'horreur du fruit mais il n'arrivait qu'à imaginer si il y mettait le bras. Il frissonna et rapella Viskuse dans sa ball avant de se diriger vers l'embarcadère. Le bateau était minuscule et en mauvais état, il n'avait pas souvent de servir. Les pokemons dans leurs balls furent stockées dans une glacière sans glaçons et le sourire édenté du capitaine n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais ils arrivèrent sans encombres à Ondes-Sur-Mer, et a peine le pied posé au sol, un air Rock'n'Roll assourdissant se fit entendre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _La musique entendue par le héros à la fin est de la trempe de " **Benzin** " par le groupe **Rammstein**. Histoire de vous donner une idée de ma vision de Strykna et de ce qui va suivre!_


	19. Chapitre 19: Ondes-Sur-Mer

La musique extrêmement bruyante semblait provenir d'un bâtiment un peu plus loin. Les rares passagers débarquèrent sans prêter attention au raffut ambiant. Il s'approcha de l'endroit et découvrit un escalier qui descendait entre deux maisons. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, la musique retentit plus fort encore et il se couvrit les oreilles du mieux qu'il put. Au fond se situait une des ces portes à doubles battants habituellement présentes aux salles de concert. Le dresseur poussa la grande porte et fut abasourdi par la violence de la musique. Strykna se déhanchait sur scène comme une possédée tandis qu'un garçon et une fille à coté d'elle jouaient respectivement de la batterie et de la guitare. Mike se réfugia dans un coin de la salle en attendant que les musiciens terminent. Lorsque le morceau se termina, les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent et la championne remercia ses deux acolytes d'un chaleureux compliment, mais s'immobilisa soudain en voyant le garçon et se mit à rougir. Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard complice qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer.

\- H-hey! Lança t'elle, visiblement perturbée par sa présence. Déjà là?!  
\- J'ai trouvé un second pokemon en chemin, donc j'ai pu venir comme prévu!  
\- C'est... C'est cool.

Ses deux acolytes se mirent à siffler en gloussant.

\- Oh la ferme vous deux! Dit elle, crispée.  
\- Si il faut je peux reporter le combat, je ne veux pas gêner la répétition...  
\- Oh non! Non! C'est tout a fait faisable!  
\- Le groupe à l'air sympa...  
\- Ouais! Répondit Strykna, on est "Smogo et les Toxiques"! Notre salle de concert c'est notre arène!  
\- C'est... original.  
\- Alors, tu te sens prêt à m'affronter pour ton second badge?  
\- Je pense, oui.  
\- Alors, **c'est partiiiiiii!**

D'un formidable bond, la championne sauta de la scène sur le sol. Un ecran gigantesque descendit du plafond et toutes les lumières convergerent vers le centre de la piece mettant en valeur le marquage au sol si typique aux arènes pokemon. Elle s'approcha du rebord de la scène d'ou elle tira un petit tiroir en chantonnant:

\- Voyons voyons, second badge... Ah ici!  
\- Tu aura donc trois pokémons. Constata Mike.  
\- Oui, quant à toi, tu n'en a que deux mais tu pourra en changer à tout moment, je n'en changerais que lorsqu'il tomberont KO.  
\- C'est un peu injuste, non?  
\- C'est moi qui définit les règles, et ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile que ça!  
\- Je donnerais mon maximum!  
\- J'y compte bien! Je vais t'affronter avec Smogo, Seviper et Scobolide!  
\- Parfait. Fantominus, en avant!  
\- Smogo, à toi de jouer!

Dans une gerbe de fumée violette, une étrange boule flottante apparut au milieu de la pièce, Mike brandit son Pokedex:

" **Smogo:** _Smogo est composé de substances toxiques. Il mélange des toxines et des détritus pour déclencher une réaction chimique générant un gaz très dangereux. Plus la température est élevée, plus la quantité de gaz est importante._ "

\- Très bien, Fantominus, lance Ombre Nocturne!  
\- Smogo, Stockage!

Fantominus fut plus rapide que son adversaire et parvint a frapper en premier, mais Smogo ne parut pas plus affecté que ça. Stykna décocha un rire sadique et lança à son adversaire:

\- Le type spectre n'est pas très efficace contre le type poison et vice versa!  
\- Mince! Murmura le dresseur. Je n'avait pas prévu ça...

Divers schémas et plans d'attaques se formaient dans sa tête, elle avait trois pokémon de type poison, si Fantominus était assurée de ne pas être empoisonnée, elle ne fairait cependant que peu de dégâts à son adversaire. Viskuse pouvait faire des dégâts neutres, mais sans connaitre les attaques de l'adversaire, c'était prendre le risque que Viskuse soit empoisonnée à son tour! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il n'avait pas franchement de choix... Il observa Smogo et eut une idée.

\- Bon eh bien puisque tu ne prends pas de décision, Smogo, continue avec Stockage!  
\- Fantominus, enchaîne avec Léchouille!

Smogo inspira l'air ambiant pour se gonfler lorsque la langue du Fantominus vint lui balayer le visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à quoi que ce soit, Fantominus récidiva. Le pokémon de Strykna fit une moue de malaise et un petit éclair jaune le traversa de part en part.

\- Bien joué! Lança la championne, Smogo est paralysé mais tu n'a pas encore gagné!  
\- Fantominus revient, Viskuse, à toi! Cria le dresseur en lançant sa SoinBall, ouvre les hostilités avec Ébullition!

Viskuse gonfla sa tête et le trait d'eau bouillante fila droit sur Smogo qui fut touché de plein fouet. Strykna avait perdu son sourire et elle aussi semblait concentrée:

\- Allez Smogo, y'a une ouverture, attaque avec Détritus!  
\- Viskuse, Ébullition encore une fois!

Smogo remua faiblement, toujours partiellement paralysé, la championne eut un regard crispé et pesta.

\- Allez Smogo! détritus! Tu peux y arriver!

Son pokémon ferma les yeux, et rassemblant ses forces, ejecta une boule d'un jaune verdâtre à l'odeur si nauséabonde que toute la salle se mit a empester. Mike porta la main à la SoinBall:

\- Viskuse, reviens! Fantominus, c'est pour toi celle là!  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Fit la championne, stupéfaite.

Fantominus apparut directement dans la trajectoire du projectile polluant et l'encaissa sans broncher.

\- Tu es un petit malin! S'écrià Strykna  
\- Les attaques du type poison sont inefficaces sur Fantominus!  
\- Bon sang! Ragea la championne, juste avant de murmurer pour elle même: Il est aussi doué que mignon, mais je me doit de l'empêcher de gagner!  
\- Fantie, reviens, et Viskuse c'est à toi de finir le boulot!  
\- "Fantie"?! C'est quoi ce surnom pourri! S'esclaffa t'elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle en veuille pas, on dirait une marque de soda! Hahahahahaha!  
\- Viskuse, Ebullition. Fit Mike, d'une voix contrariée.  
\- Sm-Smogo, attaque...ppffffrrttt hahahahahahaha! Détritus! Hahahahahaha, "Fantie"! Si j'étais à sa place j'irais me cacher de honte! Hihihihi!

Viskuse plissa les yeux et tira un jet bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Smogo le prit de plein fouet et tomba au sol. L'écran géant hurla d'une voix de stentor:

" **Viskuse a mis Smogo KO avec un coup critique! Chaque dresseur possède à présent deux pokémons!** "

Strykna s'interrompit dans son fou rire et frappa violemment du pied parterre en s'énervant:

\- **Eh merde!** J'ai pas fait gaffe à Smogo et maintenant il ne me reste plus que Seviper et Scobolide!  
\- Alors?! On est déconcentrée?  
\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon ch- coco!  
\- Mon... Choco?! Répondit il, étonné.  
\- T'occupe! À ton tour, je compte sur toi! cria t'elle avec les joues légèrement rosies et en lançant une SuperBall.

Mike tenait son pokédex prêt à l'emploi et visa la créature fraîchement arrivée:

" **Seviper:** _Séviper se querelle avec Mangriff depuis plusieurs générations. Ses cicatrices sont les preuves de ses nombreux combats. Ce Pokémon attaque parfois à l'aide de sa queue, aiguisée comme une épée._ "

\- Woah, souffla Mike, admiratif. Ça en jette carrément plus que la boule puante...  
\- Et tu n'a rien vu... Répondit-elle, l'air mauvais. Séviper, attaque Morsure!  
\- Viskuse, ébouillante moi ce truc!

Mais alors que le Pokémon de Mike s'apprêtait à attaquer son adversaire, le serpent se déplaça à vive allure et sa machoire vint se refermer brutalement sur Viskuse qui chanta sa douleur dans une gamme de sons qui ferait fuir le coeur le plus brave. Le pokemon aquatique semblait mal en point.

\- Argh! Fit Mike. Un coup critique...  
\- Eh non, c'est une attaque de type Ténèbres! Ta Viskuse ne fera pas long feu et ton Fantominus n'y résistera pas, tu es fichu!

Les solutions n'étaient effectivement pas des plus optimistes, le type ténèbres risquait d'avoir raison de lui avant qu'il n'arrive à quoi que ce soit de concluant. Contrairement à Smogo, Séviper était rapide et bien plus agressif, si stratégie il y avait, elle était à définir. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, la section de Viskuse ou Séviper était plantée avec ses crocs se détacha du corps du pokemon de Mike, resultant en un serpent machouillant un bout de méduse morte tandis que cette dernière avait pu se dégager. Strykna eut une expression de dégoût puis mit sa main devant la bouche, comme si elle allait vomir.

\- Oh bordel, je suis la championne du type Poison et j'en ai vu des trucs degueu' dans ma vie, mais ça c'est... Euuuuugh!  
\- Hein?!  
\- Regarde ton Pokémon!

Viskuse avait une plaie béante suintant d'un liquide violet qui s'écoulait en défiant la gravité, ça ressemblait à un morceau de cadavre en décomposition accelerée et des morceaux de pulpes se détachaient pour flotter dans l'eau autour d'elle. Puis elle entama comme une étrange chanson et le phénomène s'attenua. Et à la stupeur des deux adversaire, sa chair se reconstitua. Mike s'empressa de dégaîner son pokedex pour le pointer sur son Pokémon et s'exclama:

\- Mais oui! Viskuse connait Soin! Elle peut se régénérer!  
\- Ouais ben les seuls soins auquels elle va avoir droit en sortant d'ici, c'est les soins intensifs! Séviper, Morsure!  
\- Viskuse, esquive et contre-attaque avec Ébullition!

Complètement soignée, Viskuse parvenait à se déplacer avec aisance et sortit de sa bulle d'eau qui laissa Séviper passer de part en part sans la toucher. Un tir d'eau bouillante suivit et Seviper fut partiellement touchée. Mike reprit sa MoonBall en main et changea de Pokémon.

\- Viskuse, reviens, j'ai une meilleure idée. Fantominus à toi!  
\- C'est toujours du Spectre, et contrairement à ton tas de gélatine gluant dans sa bulle, y'a pas moyen de se soigner!  
\- Fantominus, lance Malédiction!

Le pokémon de Mike le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air méfiant. Tous deux savaient ce que ça impliquait, mais il lui fit un sourire et s'adressa à elle:

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais fait moi confiance, s'il te plait. J'ai toute confiance en toi, je sais que ça va marcher, alors si toi aussi tu crois en moi, fait le.  
\- Incroyable... murmura la championne. Il a complètement changé! Du dresseur hésitant il en est maintenant à solliciter une confiance absolue, je doute que son pokémon obéisse, l'enjeu est grand...

Fantominus se plaça face à Séviper et ferma les yeux. Comme à l'arène de Céladopole, un clou apparut au dessus d'elle et vint brutalement se planter sur elle. Mais elle ne poussa pas de cri. Le pokémon de la championne écarquilla les yeux et se tordit de douleur lorsque le clou se matérialisa sur ses écailles.

\- Parfait, maintenant tu va revenir, Fantominus. On y est presque! Viskuse, reprends de le relai!  
\- Tu ne fait que repousser l'échéance! Cria Strykna. Séviper, Morsure!  
\- Viskuse, contente toi d'esquiver!

La méduse se déplaçait avec facilité dans sa bulle d'eau et autour de cette dernière, évitant ainsi les assauts répétés du pokemon adverse. A deux reprises le clou apparut sur Séviper pour s'y planter. Àprès le troisième, le pokémon de Strykna se redressa dans une convulsion spectaculaire avant de s'écrouler inanimé. L'écran beugla:

" **Séviper n'est plus capable de se battre, mise KO par Fantominus!** "

Mike leva le poing en jubilant, il lui restait une chance de s'en tirer. Probablement mince, mais elle existait. Strykna était abasourdie par la stratégie employée. Le sacrifice consenti par Fantominus avait garanti des dommages sur Séviper tandis que Viskuse avait gagné du temps pour que la malédiction puisse faire effet. Visiblement Mike avait une excellente synergie avec le type Spectre et il l'exploitait à merveille. Elle oublia un peu ce qui l'entourait et ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative en fin de compte. Il était certes un peu jeune, mais il était mignon et avec une pareille maitrise de ses pokémons, il irait loin. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie qui se dirigeait lentement sur des pensées nettement plus intimes...

Mike venait de prendre sa MoonBall. Cette dernière émettait une étrange lueur. Mike lança:

\- Euh, il se passe quoi là?! Je demande une pause du match.  
\- Fait la donc sortir! Fit Strykna en souriant.

Mike lança la ball et Fantominus apparut. Elle rayonnait d'une aura bleuâtre. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à grossir. Son gaz prit des formes pointues et se solidifia, et deux mains apparurent, puis une détonation se fit entendre avec un rugissement venu d'outre-tombe. Mike écarquilla les yeux:

\- Elle... Elle... Elle...  
\- Félicitations, tu possède un Spectrum maintenant! Applaudit la championne!

Mike se rua sur son pokémon et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Son pokémon lui rendit son étreinte avec un immense sourire de joie lorsqu'elle put poser à son tour ses mains sur son dresseur. Tous deux partagèrent un vrai moment d'affection, Strykna était touchée par une démonstration d'une pareille sincérité. La ou habituellement les dresseurs étaient plutôt du genre "ok cool mon pokémon a évolué, quelle attaque tu connait maintenant?", Mike lui la serrait dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. C'était un superbe lien qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Viskuse et lui tendit les bras à son tour et elle s'y réfugia à son tour. La championne n'avait pas assisté à un lien aussi étroit entre un dresseur et ses pokémons depuis un long moment. Elle se dit qu'elle aussi devrait remercier ses pokémons comme il se doit. Quant on devenait dresseur, on perdait rapidement toute notion affectueuse avec ses pokémons. Certes on les aime, mais la grande majorité des relations dresseurs-pokémon tenait plus de l'humain avec un outil que du rôle d'égal à égal. En faisant des combats on oubliait parfois le sacrifice demandé par ses coéquipiers. Un câlin n'avait jamais tué un dresseur ou son pokémon...  
La championne lança sa dernière ball et cria:

\- Fini les bisous! On a un match a terminer! En avant pour mon dernier rempart!  
\- C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer! Répondit Mike, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit son dex en visant le Pokémon adverse fraîchement sorti de sa RapideBall:

" **Scobolide:** _En général, il reste immobile. Mais quand on l'attaque, il se met à tourbillonner à toute vitesse et fonce sur l'ennemi._ "

Le dresseur serra les poings et adressa son plus beau sourire à la championne et lui lança d'un ton enthousiaste:

\- Évolution contre évolution alors!  
\- E-espèce de nouille! fit Strykna en rougissant à l'extrème suite au sourire. C-c'est pas un j-jeu!  
\- Mais tu sait très bien que ça n'a jamais été un jeu entre nous! Lui répondit-il ponctuant ses propos d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle eut subitement très chaud et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Du timide dresseur mignon il s'était métamorphosé en dresseur impliqué et sexy, le combat le transcendait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer devant une telle transformation. Quatorze ans ou pas, elle ne le laisserait pas filer comme ça. Ses acolytes jusqu'à présent silencieux se mirent à l'encourager elle:

\- Allez Strykna! T'es la championne du type Poison ou du type bébé?! Fait le pleurer! Venge Séviper et Smogo!  
\- Ouaiiiis! Défends toi Strykkie! Montre lui que tu es pas devenue championne d'arène avec de la musique de bal musette!  
\- Merci vous deux! répondit la championne. J'avais pas eu un combat aussi intéressant depuis un bon moment! En avant la musique! Faites sauter les caissons à coup de décibels pendant que je lui mets la patée! Scobolide, Bulldoboule!  
\- Viskuse, je compte sur toi!

Le Scobolide se mit à rouler sur lui-même à une vitesse fulgurante. Viskuse l'évita de peu, mais les piques qui dépassaient mirent l'un de ses tentacules en charpie. Le jeune dresseur se rendit rapidement compte que la force brute ne l'emporterait pas. Les tirs d'Ébullition de Viskuse manquaient leur cible et Spectrum avait beau avoir évoluée, après le combat précédent, elle était extrêmement épuisée, Malédiction était donc impossible en l'état, mais il fallait trouver une solution pour arrêter ce rouleau compresseur enragé. Strykna quant à elle, jubilait:

\- Haha! T'es foutu! J'avoue que tu m'a impressionnée jusque là, mais j'ai une réputation qui n'est pas usurpée! Tu ne tiendra pas éternellement!  
\- Non, mais suffisamment longtemps pour trouver une idée! Viskuse, observe bien la direction de scobolide et tente de tirer une ébullition sur son trajet!

Le pokemon de Mike se mit a tourner sur elle même et a regarder Scobolide rouler dans tous les sens, puis elle suivit le conseil de son dresseur et parvint a toucher son adversaire qui poussa un cri.

\- **Woohoo!** Cria Mike. Bien joué Viskuse!  
\- C'est pas en faisant une brûlure à mon Scobolide que tu remportera ce combat! Cria la championne au milieu du vacarme assourdissant de son groupe qui jouait.  
\- Viskuse, reviens, Spectrum j'ai besoin de toi pour un dernier effort! Lance Ombre Nocturne!

Spectrum jaillit de sa ball, mal en point et commença a concentrer de l'energie noire entre ses mains et en façonna une boule, mais au moment ou elle la lança, elle fut percutée par Scobolide en mode Bulldoboule. Projetée au sol, elle ne bougea plus, le tableau annonça:

" **Spectrum est mis KO par Scobolide! Il ne reste plus qu'un pokémon à chaque participant!** "

Comme pour accompagner l'ambiance maintenant très tendue, le groupe de Strykna se mit à jouer de plus en plus rapidement.

\- **HA!** Rugit-elle. Elle aura pas fait long feu ta petite Spectrum! Ton compte est bon!  
\- Permets moi d'en douter!  
\- Quoi?!  
\- Viskuse, tu peux y arriver!  
\- Impossible!  
\- Scobolide est brûlé et Spectrum a amélioré Ombre Nocturne en Ball'ombre! Même si elle a été mise KO, elle a pu lancer son attaque avant d'être mise hors combat et Scobolide à été touché!

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, Scobolide se mit à ralentir sa rotation, les attaques avaient sévèrement entamé sa vitalité. Viskuse n'eut aucun mal à esquiver Scobolide et parvint à décocher une ébullition bien placée qui l'arrêta net dans sa course. Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la bulle de Viskuse. Le groupe interrompit brusquement la musique et un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Le pokemon de la championne poussa un gémissement puis se déroula de lui même avant de s'affaler sur le sol dans une dernière tentative de se recroqueviller.

" **Viskuse a vaincu Scobolide, Victoire du challenger par KO!** "

Strykna tomba sur ses genoux en rappelant son pokémon tandis que Mike plongeait dans la bulle d'eau pour serrer une Viskuse extrêmement surprise de la réaction de son dresseur. Sensation qui ne la laissa cependant pas de marbre car elle se mit a chanter dans une vocalise que Mike n'avait encore jamais entendue auparavant. C'était joyeux et doux à la fois. La championne restait abasourdie, ayant encore du mal à réaliser sa défaite. Battue par un plus jeune qu'elle, alors qu'elle même était l'une des plus jeunes championnes d'arène du monde. Mike l'avait prise au dépourvu, du garçon timide et maladroit elle avait assisté à l'émergeance d'un fin stratège qui était exalté par l'action. Elle prit appui sur ses mains et se releva pour aller féliciter son adversaire, mais à sa deception, son regard et son charisme étaient redevenus ceux du garçon timide qu'elle avait rencontré à Port-Yoneuve. Elle n'oublierait cependant jamais ce sourire ravageur et ce clin d'oeil assumé. C'était le jour et la nuit dans son comportement.  
Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné puis elle prit sa main et y déposa un Badge Toxique et un disque miniature et lui dit:

\- Je... Je suis ravie de t'avoir affronté, Mike.  
\- M-merci, c'était vraiment un b-beau combat! Répondit-il en rougissant.  
\- Voici ton second badge d'arène, le Badge Toxique, comme ça tu te souviendra toujours de moi... Fit elle timidement.  
\- M-m-m-merci!  
\- Et la Capsule Technique Bom'beurk, je suis certaine que Spectrum en fera un excellent usage!  
\- C-c'est très gentil, m-merci, bafouilla t'il.  
\- Et ça c'est un cadeau bonus...

Elle s'approcha subitement de Mike et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et lui fit un baiser avec la langue sous les sifflets de ses acolytes assistant au spectacle depuis la scène.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Chapitre un brin plus long que prévu, mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de couper le combat, même avec un "cliffhanger", alors j'ai bouclé mon chapitre proprement. Niveau filles, d'abord Polly ensuite Strykna, ça fait un peu "Mary-Sue" (les mecs c'est Gary-Stu il me semble, je ne sais plus, mais vous suivez l'idée) mais ça servira un peu plus tard. Et non, toutes les filles ne tomberont pas amoureuses de lui. J'ai fait évoluer fantominus sans pour autant faire de l'évolution un rebond scénaristique ultra pratique comme le dessin animé en fait: " **oh mon pokémon évolue, pif paf, j'ai gagné** " J'ai aussi réussi a justifier le fait que le combat ne se résume pas a malédiction puis gagner du temps ce qui permettait d'un point de vue combat de mettre KO deux pokémons les mains dans les poches. Ceux qui ont joué a Pokemon Noir2/Blanc2 contesteront mon choix d'équipe de Strykna, j'ai remplacé Tadmorv par un Séviper, c'est un peu plus cool et dynamique à raconter je trouve. Voilà pour ce chapitre! en espérant que ça vous ai plu! Pour ce qui est de la musique:_  
 _Arrivée de Mike: Benzin - Rammstein_  
 _Combat Scobolide: Hall of the Mountain King - Apocalyptica_


	20. Chapitre 20: Sentiment

Mike ecarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Lorsque ce fut terminé il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il était émotionnellement déchiré entre la sincérité du baiser de Strykna et le fait de faire une infidélité, même accidentelle, à Polly. La championne lui adressa son plus beau et sincère sourire. Derrière cette couche de rockeuse hargneuse il y avait une fleur bleue, s'en était touchant. Mais s'il voulait être fair-play, il se devait de ne pas la laisser se faire des idées. Même sans savoir pourquoi Polly disparaissait toujours aussi subitement, dans l'intervalle l'honnêteté devait être de mise.

\- Écoute Strykna, je... Je sais que~  
\- Chut... Chuchota Strykna.  
\- Mais! Tu ne comp~  
\- J'ai très bien compris, ne t'en fait pas, je suis peut-être jeune pour une championne d'arène, mais je ne suis pas stupide.  
\- Alors malgré ça...  
\- Je n'aurais pas raté l'occasion d'embrasser un aussi joli garçon, hihihi!  
\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...  
\- Ne me remercie pas, j'admire ta bravoure. Ne baisse jamais les bras. **QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE.**  
\- Je... Merci, Strykna.  
\- N'oublie pas mes paroles. **QUOI. QU'IL. ARRIVE.** Lui dit-elle en plantant un regard presque féroce dans les yeux du dresseur.  
\- O-okay. Tu me fait peur la...  
\- Mais non! répondit la championne en arborant un immense sourire.

Elle serra Mike dans ses bras pendant un long instant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Et maintenant?  
\- Et maintenant je doit rejoindre le désert délassant.  
\- L-le désert délassant?! S'exclama t'elle. **POURQUOI?!**  
\- Euh... On m'a...on m'a donné rendez-vous la-bas.  
\- **Qui?! Pourquoi?!**  
\- Une amie! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui fait confiance.  
\- Une... Amie?  
\- Oui, Polly, ma... Petite amie.  
\- Hein?! Mais je croyais que...  
\- Que quoi?  
\- J'ai peur de pas comprendre.  
\- Moi non plus maintenant!  
\- Je crois bien que je me suis trompée... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, promets moi d'être extrêmement prudent lorsque tu traversera le désert, d'accord?!  
\- Euh... D'accord?  
\- Je présume qu'elle t'a donné rendez-vous dans le chateau enfoui?  
\- Oui, comment tu le sais?  
\- C'est la seule chose qu'il y a la bas, les premiers niveaux sont accessibles, mais des rumeurs et des légendes toutes plus folles les unes que les autres circulent au sujet des profondeurs de cet endroit...  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Eh bien, à cause de la nature extrêmement volatile du sables, des entrées apparaissent et disparaissent, sans compter les sables mouvants et le propriétaire des lieux...  
\- S-s-sables mouvants?! Fit Mike, terrifié. Q-q-quel pro-propriétaire?!  
\- Eh bien beaucoup de ces mythes parlent d'un trésor d'un ancien roi englouti dans les niveaux les plus enfouis de ces ruines. J'ai connu bien des gens attirés par l'appât du gain et la convoitise de la gloire, mais le peu d'entre eux qui sont revenus, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient fous et parlaient de tombes hantées et de mains sortant de nulle part pour leur voler leur affaires et les tourmenter sans relâche.

\- Mais ce sont probablement des racontars après tout! Hein? Pas de raison d'avoir peur pour un grand dresseur comme toi!  
\- je... Euh...  
\- Fait des provisions de nourriture et d'eau si tu va la bas, et promets moi de m'appeller lorsque tu sera revenu, d'accord? Tiens, je te donne mon numéro de Vokit, si tu a besoin d'aide à Unys, tu pourra compter sur moi...  
\- M-merci.

Mike se dirigea vers la sortie, mortifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était parti du principe que sa confiance en Polly était inébranlable, mais des doutes s'immiscaient peu à peu. Pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous la bas? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas attendu? Il se promit de percer le mystère derrière ses disparitions égoistes. Pour le moment il lui fallait rejoindre Volucité ou Méanville. Lorsqu'il emergea de l'arène, le soleil rejoignait lentement l'horizon océanique d'Ondes-Sur-Mer, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le temps était passé rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint sur les quais, une petite vieille lui dit que son mari avait fait le transport aujourd'hui et qu'il ne circulerait plus ce soir. Des navires partiraient pour Volucité dès le lendemain matin. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à passer la soirée au centre Pokémon et à sauter dans le premier navire.  
Le coucher de soleil fut somptueux, après avoir soigné ses pokémons, il les laissa sortir toutes les deux et leur offrit des poffins frais qu'elles semblèrent apprécier avec delectation. Au loin vers l'est une masse jaune orangée filtrait une partie de la lumière du soleil. Il consulta sa carte et vit que la position correspondait au désert délassant. Visiblement le climat capricieux des courants d'air déclenchait souvent des tempêtes de sable. Il poussa un soupir en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'avait dit Strykna. Il fut soudain surpris par une voix masculine:

\- Même d'ici il est inquiétant, pas vrai?  
\- Euh, oui...  
\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur petit, je suis Josselin, chercheur et archéologue à la fois. Je parcours les ruines et excavations du monde entier à la recherche de découvertes inédites.  
\- Bonjour. Fit Mike, poliment.  
\- Je compte bientôt explorer ce désert et le chateau englouti sous les sables, on m'a parlé de reliques d'une valeur inestimable.  
\- Eh bien... Soupira Mike, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle veut que je vienne...  
\- Venir ou? Avec qui?  
\- Une amie, au chateau enfoui.

L'homme s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

\- Au... Au chateau enfoui?!  
\- eh bien oui... Murmura Mike  
\- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
** \- Eh ben... murmura Mike.

\- attends... T'es **VRAIMENT** sérieux?  
\- Évidemment! Répondit le dresseur, agaçé.  
\- Toi et quelle armée?!  
\- Eh bien, euh...  
\- Ton Spectrum et ta Viskuse?  
\- Oui!  
\- Tu es au courant que les alentours du chateau sont infestés de Crocoribles? Avec tes pokémon de type Spectre aussi faibles, tu te fera dévorer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Celebi!  
\- J'ai une amie qui m'attends la bas...  
\- Et elle a quoi comme Pokémon?  
\- Euh eh bien, euh... Elle n'en a pas.  
\- Petit, je sais quant on me raconte des craques, et la tu te paie ma tête. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.  
\- Mais... Mais... Je ne ments pas!  
\- Mais biensur et dans ma pokéball, la, y'a Rayquaza!  
\- Mais!  
\- Bonne nuit petit. Fit Josselin, d'un air sinistre.

Puis l'homme quitta les lieux d'un pas pressé en maugréant pour lui même. Mike se mit alors à douter lui même de Polly. Jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait pas posé de questions et elle était restée très évasive à ses tentatives. Maintenant après avoir entendu la championne et le Ruinemaniac, il avait de très gros doutes. Mais alors qu'il se perdait en reflexions, les deux mains de Spectrum vinrent le saisir sous les aisselles et il fut soulevé du banc. Ses jambes ne touchaient pas le sol et cette façon d'agir était un peu inquiétante pour le dresseur. Mais son Pokemon l'attira à lui en lui faisant ce qui ressemblait à un calin très maladroit. Viskuse se joignit à eux et il était maintenant suspendu à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol alors que Spectrum lui léchait le visage et que Viskuse le palpait de ses tentacules. La sensation n'était pas désagréable finalement et il se laissa faire.

\- Oula, Ok. **Wow.** C'était le genre de spectacle dont je me serais passée ce soir.  
\- S-Strykna! Sursauta Mike tandis que Spectrum le reposait au sol et que Viskuse retournait dans sa bulle aquatique.  
\- La Poképhilie est très très mal vue par ici, si je te connaissait pas...  
\- C-c'est pas ce que tu crois! se justifia t'il  
\- Oui enfin pour n'importe quel passant c'était extrêmement louche.  
\- Elles me faisaient juste preuve d'affection!  
\- Elles ont une drôle de manière d'exprimer leur affection dis donc...  
\- Oui, enfin bref. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?  
\- Je pensais que la Capsule Technique contenant Flash te serait utile, Viskuse devrait pouvoir s'en servir.  
\- Merci... Murmura Mike.  
\- J-je voulais savoir... Fit Strykna, rougissante, si, euh... Si tu voulait bien assister à mon concert de ce soir...  
\- Oh! Un vrai concert?!  
\- Si tu n'aime pas ma... Musique, je pourrais comprendre...  
\- Non!  
\- N-non? Fit la championne extrêmement déçue.  
\- Je veux dire oui! Le concert! Non c'était ta musique, ça ne me dérange pas du tout!  
\- Merci! Chantonna Strykna en se jetant sur Mike pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Spectrum écarquilla les yeux et sépara brutalement la championne et le dresseur. Puis elle s'interposa entre eux, l'air furieux.

\- **Hola, hola, du calme!** Fit le dresseur.  
\- **C'est quoi ton problème?** Cria Strykna en direction du Spectrum. Tu cherche la bagarre? J'ai mes pokémons de championne sur moi, je peux t'écraser d'un claquement de doigt!  
\- Euh... P-pas de bagarre s'il vous plait! Fit Mike en rapellant ses Pokémons.  
\- Mais merde, c'était quoi son problème? Demanda la championne tandis qu'elle réajustait son pull en pestant.  
\- Je pense qu'elle à du mal avec les petites fricoteuses qui s'aventurent en chasse gardée pendant que je ne suis pas la! Fit une silhouette à la voix féminine émanant de derrière eux tout en s'avançant.  
\- Polly! S'exclama Mike.  
\- Polly? Interrogea la jeune championne.  
\- Polly. Répondit l'intéressée.  
\- Strykna, je te présente ma petite amie, Polly. Polly voici Stryk-  
\- Je sais très bien qui c'est, merci. Répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

L'ambiance venait soudain de tourner au vinaigre, Toutes les deux se fixaient du regard, visiblement prêtes à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre relâche de l'autre.

\- Hmpf! Une Hexmaniac. Je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve! Lança la championne, maussade.  
\- Probablement parce que je ne ressemble pas à une clocharde avec un pull à moitié déchiré dans un style affreux! Répondit-elle sèchement.  
\- **PARDON?!** Rugit Strykna. Espèce de tarée obssessionnelle!  
\- S-s'il vous plait, les filles, n-ne vous b-battez pas...  
\- Viens, Mike, fit Polly. Je ne resterait pas une minute de plus en compagnie de cette ado attardée.  
\- **S-STOP!** Cria Mike. Polly, tu me doit des explications! Tu disparait tout le temps pour des raisons mystérieuses et je doit te courir après dans tout le pays!  
\- Mais... Commença Polly.  
\- **PAS DE MAIS!** Cria Mike. Tu n'es jamais la pour m'encourager quant j'affronte un champion pour un badge! Tu te ramène comme une fleur comme si tout était normal et je doit accepter tes caprices!  
\- J-je... Fit elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- J'en ai plus que **MARRE!** Je dois me farcir un desert et un chateau louche, juste pour tes beaux yeux?!

Strykna assistait à une nouvelle éruption de personnalité de Mike. Lui d'ordinaire si gentil et timide, la il était presque furieux, mais également plus adulte.

\- A-alors tu ne viens pas avec moi? Gémit Polly.  
\- Il n'y a plus de navires à cette heure, si tu es la, ça veut dire que tu es arrivée dans la journée, au pire en fin d'après-midi, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te manifeste?! Tu éxagère un peu, là!  
\- M-mais...  
\- Strykna m'a invité à son concert, elle a été très gentille avec moi et c'est une championne hors-pair avec qui j'ai livré un combat que je n'oublierais jamais!

Polly écarquilla les yeux, puis avec un faciès de fureur intense elle s'approcha de Strykna. La gifle prévue pour la championne atterit sur le visage du dresseur qui s'était interposé. Polly eut une expression de terreur en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Mike ferma les yeux et murmura:

\- Va t-en.  
\- J-je...  
\- **TOUT DE SUITE!** Vociféra t'il, empourpré de colère. Tu devrais avoir HONTE! Meme si j'ai tout accepté jusqu'à présent, tu dépasse les bornes! Lever la main sur une championne d'Unys! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Maintenant, dégage! Je t'ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui!

Elle éclata en sanglots et partit d'un pas pressé.

\- Je... Whoa. Tu es un garçon courageux. Murmura la championne. Mais il ne fallait pas prendre ma défense, j'aurais pu...  
\- Courageux ou stupide. Répondit-il d'un ton déçu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle se comporterait comme ça. De la jalousie, je peux comprendre, mais ça...  
\- Viens... Dit elle. Je vais essayer de te changer les idées.

Elle le prit par la main et ils partirent en direction de l'arène faisant aussi salle de concert. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, il y avait une foule considérable massée devant l'entrée. Strykna fendit la foule en ne lâchant toujours pas le dresseur. Sur leur chemin, il y eut des exclamations, les spectateurs reconnaissaient la championne. A l'arrivée un immense homme à la carure d'un Ronflex leur barra le passage:

\- Hé, la! Tickets!  
\- Yohaaaaaan, protesta Strykna. Tu vois bien que c'est moi!  
\- Oui. Mais lui, je connait pas.  
\- C'est mon invité!  
\- Invité, pas ticket.  
\- Tu déconnes?!  
\- Mais non Strykkie, fit il dans un grand sourire. Rentrez, le concert débute bientôt, ton groupe t'attends!

Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Une fois arrivés en bas elle lui dit:

\- Reste devant, on se retrouvera quant ce sera terminé, d'accord?  
\- D'accord fit Mike dans un demi-sourire.

Il passa le concert à repenser aux évènements de la soirée. Il regrettait d'avoir explosé aussi brutalement, mais tout ce cumul depuis le début avait fini par déborder. Il ne cautionnait pas la gifle, mais il n'aurait jamais suspecté qu'elle soit aussi jalouse. La sensation de regretter ses propos mais de la détester tout de même chamboulait son coeur et son âme. Mais il était maintenant trop tard. Sa seule préoccupation était de savoir comment tout cela allait finir. Et si Polly partait seule demain? Ou était-elle maintenant? Et si elle faisait quelque chose de stupide? Le doute le rongeait peu à peu. Il essaya malgré tout de profiter du concert, mais les pleurs de la jeune fille résonnaient à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il sentait venir la crise de larmes et une nouvelle explosion de colère, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique qui vrillait ses tympans. Mais alors qu'il commençait à apprécier, la foule applaudit, les lumières se rallumèrent et la salle se vida. Après le fracas des morceaux de rock ultra nerveux, le silence régnant semblait peser comme un linceul de mort, le dresseur en était mal à l'aise.  
Les deux acolytes de Strykna quittèrent la scène et la saluant et sortirent de la salle. La championne était à présent seule avec lui. Elle lui dit de ne pas bouger et disparut momentanément derrière un rideau. Elle revint en courant et sauta brutalement de la scène, par instinct il se rua pour la rattraper, mais elle tomba sur lui de tout son long. Elle rit aux éclats et après s'être redressée, elle lui tendit une main pour le relever. Son visage arborait un magnifique sourire et ses joues rosies la rendaient vraiment mignonne selon lui. Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras fins autour de son cou. Une mélodie douce et lente aux accents de Jazz se fit entendre. Elle sussura:

\- Cher dresseur, m'accordera tu cette danse?  
\- Oui, répondit il, se fendant d'un sincère sourire.  
\- Je t'ai observé ce soir...  
\- Ah bon?  
\- J'ai bien vu que tout cela te préoccupait, mais demain est autre jour, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui, demain... Est un tout autre jour.

Alors qu'ils dansaient tous deux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien, il était à nouveau ce garçon mur au visage déterminé et aux gestes sûrs, et tout en lui la faisait craquer en cet instant présent. Et alors qu'elle profitait de l'instant présent, il la serra dans ses bras et la prit contre lui tout en dansant. D'une oreille elle pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur dans sa jugulaire. Tout en lui respirait la sérénité et l'assurance, elle se laissa bercer par cette douce étreinte, inondée d'un flot de bonheur.  
Tous les garçons qu'elle avait connus étaient des petits sauvageons ou des rebelles, et ça ne correspondait pas du tout à son tempérament de fleur bleue, avec Mike, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Mais tout au fond elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne supplanterait jamais Polly, il avait beau avoir éclaté à son encontre, son regard de chien battu lorsqu'elle était partie à la hâte ne lui avait pas échappé.  
La musique venait de s'interrompre et ils étaient tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort "ne redeviens pas un gosse timide, ne redeviens pas un gosse timide, ne redeviens pas un go-" elle fut interrompue dans sa pensée lorsqu'il passa la main contre sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se sentit emportée par ce geste. Se dressant subitement sur ses bottes, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et à sa grande surprise, il lui rendit son baiser. La douceur de ses lèvres et la fermeté de ses mains eurent raison de ses scrupules. Elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Mike et remonta délicatement son T-shirt, il ne protesta pas et les mains de la championne se firent fureteuses, la pulpe de ses doigts parcourait la peau du garçon comme deux araignées qui exploreraient une zone inconnue. Elle le sentit frémir et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant glisser le col de son pull trop large sur le coté, dévoilant une épaule nue. Elle rougit légèrement et lui chuchota:

\- Tu sais comme moi comment ça va se terminer, par un lendemain lourd de regrets pour toi et moi.  
\- Alors tâchons d'en faire un moment suffisamment heureux pour au moins annuler le niveau de regret...

À cette réponse, elle sentit son coeur fondre, et ses mains saisirent le pull et le t-shirt de Mike pour le retirer complètement. Elle admirait sa peau presque blanche, il était encore imberbe mais des muscles commençaient à se ciseler peu à peu sur son corps. Elle se mordit les levres en sentant ses mains à lui faire complètement glisser son pull. Il souriait et son bonheur affiché était sincère. D'un geste rapide elle tira sur la ceinture du pantalon de Mike et l'exposa nu à son regard. Elle sauta sur lui et sa petite poitrine entra en contact avec son torse si doux et si chaud à la fois. Elle croisa les jambes au dessus de ses fesses. À présent elle était littéralement suspendue à lui. Il s'avança en la portant et la plaqua contre un montant de la scène, transportée de désir elle planta ses ongles dans son dos tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou. Elle eut extrêmement chaud et en cet instant, elle avait tout oublié, elle était sur son petit nuage et plus rien d'autre ne l'importait. Elle le repoussa légèrement pour laisser tomber ses derniers vêtements. Elle poussa un soupir lorsque la vague de plaisir inéffable se mit à monter en elle. Les sensations étaient décuplées et elle aurait souhaité que cet instant dure toujours...


	21. Chapitre 21: Volucité

Lorsque leur moment d'intimité s'était terminé, elle avait improvisé un petit lit à même le sol derrière les rideaux de la scène. Elle se blottit contre lui et ses paupières s'alourdirent tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle dormait depuis quelques minutes lorsque les pensées revinrent l'assaillir. Mais il ne se sentait pas coupable ou mal à l'aise. Il avait en revanche du mal à realiser ce qui venait de se passer. Lui et la championne du type Poison d'Unys. C'était surréaliste et il pensa pendant quelques instants qu'il s'était endormi au sous sol du centre pokémon de Port Yoneuve et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais alors que le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu, il revit Adélaïde et sa découverte macabre. Il sursauta, pris d'un violent haut-le-coeur. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il s'était empêché de penser, c'était ça.

Après un bon moment de malaise, l'image s'estompa dans son esprit et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il se détendit de son mieux et laissa la respiration de la championne l'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur...

Il fut reveillé pas une caresse sur son visage, Strykna était à moitié allongée sur lui et l'observait en souriant. Les idées confuses au départ, il se remémora rapidement les évènements de la veille. Elle se leva pour aller se rhabiller, ses vêtements étaient pliés soigneusement à coté de lui, il s'habilla à son tour, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé il y eut un long face à face silencieux et la championne eut un regard attristé et tourna soudainement la tête. Il l'entendit pleurer et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle gémit à mi-voix:

\- E-et v-voilà, l-le ma-matin des re-regrets... Hoqueta t'elle, le visage inondé de larmes.  
\- Moi je n'ai aucun regret. Fit il d'une voix posée et assurée.  
\- I-il n-n'y a-aura ri-rien de p-plus entre nous! Sanglota t'elle.  
\- Nous aurons toujours ce souvenir, et je te promets que je le chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
\- Reste! Supplia t'elle. Installe toi ici! Devient mon partenaire de combat! Nous irons aux championnats du monde ensemble!  
\- J'ai un rêve, je veux le vivre.  
\- M-mais... Fit elle en recommençant à pleurer.  
\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne, tu sais.  
\- M-mais, ja, ja-jamais je n'avait re-ressenti ça au-auparavant...  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais en sorte de toujours être la pour toi, je t'aime sincèrement Strykna, mais je ne suis qu'un jeune dresseur, je veux au moins affronter la ligue. Après on pourra toujours voir!  
\- D-d'accord... Fit elle en reniflant.  
\- Mais ne te prive pas pour moi, il doit y avoir de chouettes gentils garçons qui n'attendent que toi, je suis sure que tu trouvera ton bonheur...  
\- D'accord, m-mais alors j-jamais nous perdrons contact, p-promis?  
\- Je te le promets. Et hier soir sera à jamais gravé dans mon coeur.  
\- O-oh... Fit elle en rougissant.  
\- Tu sais quoi? Faisons une promesse.  
\- quelle promesse?  
\- Si j'arrive à vaincre la ligue, promets moi de m'affronter avec tes meilleurs pokémons en donnant tout ce que tu a.  
\- D'accord! Répondit-elle en souriant. Compte sur moi! Je m'entraînerais dur et je te mettrais la patée!  
\- Excellente façon de penser! Fit il, guilleret.

Il rassembla ses affaires et elle lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au navire. Tandis qu'ils marchaient tout deux côte à côte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par son changement de personnalité. Il était sûr de lui et bienveillant, il ne rougissait plus en baissant la tête comme un enfant. Et dire qu'elle devait le laisser partir à présent! Il prit un billet pour Volucité et ils longèrent le quai. Une silhouette familière engoncée dans une robe violette aux reflets noirs se tenait un peu plus loin. Un bras contre la poitrine et l'autre tenait un chapeau à larges bords. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux et se planta devant Strykna:

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon, championne, je n'était pas à ma place hier soir, je vous ai manqué de respect, toutes mes excuses.  
\- Euh... Eh bien... Excuses accéptées, je suppose.  
\- Quant à toi, Mike, je te présente également mes excuses, jamais je n'aurait du réagir comme ça. Tu n'est pas ma propriété exclusive et c'était très malvenu de ma part d'agir de la sorte. Pardon.  
\- Soit, j'accepte aussi tes excuses, Polly. Mais ne va pas croire que j'oublierais ça ni que tu pourra éternellement disparaitre sans raisons. Je te laisse une chance, mais ce sera la seule.

Strykna n'en revenait pas qu'il ai répondut d'un ton calme sans bafouiller ou montrer de la gêne. Polly n'en menait pas large et fixait ses pieds de son regard, tête baissée. La situation semblait presque surréaliste, comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mike la serra dans ses bras avant de tourner les talons, en compagnie de l'Hexmaniac qui lui lança un dernier regard attristé.  
La championne était sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais elle se devait d'être forte. Et soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et elle réalisa. Elle avait fait d'un garçon timide, un homme. Et elle se promit interieurement de ne jamais l'oublier non plus. Le bateau fit sonner sa corne de brume et s'ébranla peu à peu. Mais alors que la planche allait être retirée, Mike arriva à toute allure, lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et lui passa un petit bracelet de corde noir autour du poignet, il attrapa son petit doigt avec le sien et murmura:

\- À jamais et pour toujours, tu occupera toujours une place à part dans mon coeur. C'était un des plus fort et beau moment de toute ma vie.  
\- **Mike!** Cria Polly depuis le navire, le bateau va partir sans toi!  
\- Je te promets, Strykna, **je reviendrais.**

Il deposa un dernier baiser sur son front et parcourut le quai en quelques enjambées et sauta en attrapant de justesse le rebord du navire. Polly l'aida à se hisser et il vit la silhouette de Strykna tomber à genoux sur le quai en levant haut le bras ou il lui avait passé le bracelet. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. Ondes-Sur-Mer avait été bien plus qu'un second badge. Il n'avait pas eu la force de lui avouer, mais il aurait voulu rester. Mais son rêve de parcourir le monde et d'affronter la ligue avait été plus fort. Il ne regrettait rien, mais une certaine amertume lui restait tout de même. Il se retourna et fit face à Polly:

\- Jolie robe. T'as trouvé ça ou?  
\- U-un petit magasin à Méanville...  
\- Eh bien ça te va à merveille! Dit-il, sincère.  
\- M-merci, rougit elle. Mais tu sais, au sujet d'hier, je voulais...  
\- Rien du tout. Hier c'était hier, c'est terminé, il faut plutôt s'occuper d'aujourd'hui et demain!

Il s'avança le long du bastingage et ils se rendirent à la proue. Déja les titanesques gratte-ciels de Volucité commençaient à se rapprocher. Le trajet était bien plus rapide au retour qu'à l'aller. Il était environ midi lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en ville. L'estomac de Mike gargouillait, il suggéra donc une pause gastronomique avant de décider de la marche à suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant. Polly prit un air contrarié lorsque le serveur leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas de terrasse. Ils prirent place et Mike constata qu'elle semblait réticente à retirer son chapeau.

\- Un problème?  
\- Ce sont mes cheveux...  
\- Quoi, tu a essayé de te les couper toute seule sans miroir? Je l'ai aussi fait, c'est pas un drame.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème...  
\- Polly, on est dans un lieu rempli d'inconnus pour manger, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça!  
\- On parie? Dit elle en retirant son couvre-chef  
\- ... ppppffffrrrtttt **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
\- **Miiiiiike!** fit-elle d'un air courroucé.  
\- **Hahahahahahaha!** Oh mince Polly, comment tu à fait ton affaire! **Houhouhouhouhahahaha**  
\- Moque toi seulement!

Les cheveux de la jeune fille, habituellement soyeux et en boucles faisaient à présent des pointes qui partaient dans tous les sens et semblaient défier les lois de la physique. Elle sortit une brosse et tenta d'écraser une des ces masses qui saillait en une grosse pointe, mais d'un air contrarié Polly ne put que constater qu'ils revenaient presque immédiatemment en pointes.

\- Tu vois? Gémit t-elle.  
\- Bah c'est pas grave, ça te change un peu hahahaha!

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance, le dresseur était ravi que les choses soient redevenues comme avant entre lui et elle. Il n'oubliait pas cependant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Arrivés au dessert ils commandèrent la même chose, un Nanab Split avec force glace et chantilly. Mais lorsque le serveur arriva avec une seule coupe gigantesque, Polly demanda ou était le reste.

\- Il y a tout mademoiselle, c'est le dessert pour les amoureux!  
\- Pour les... Amoureux? Demanda Polly en rougissant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous sommes un couple s'étonna Mike.  
\- Vu comme elle vous a dévoré des yeux tout au long du repas, je pense que si vous aviez été un repas, elle vous aurait consommé rien qu'avec ses yeux! Répondit le serveur avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oh purée la honte... Gémit Polly, rouge comme une baie Tamato.

Elle cacha son visage cramoisi derrière le menu tandis que le serveur faisait un clin d'oeil complice à Mike. Il déposa le dessert et repartit continuer son service. Polly emergea de son carton et jeta un oeil au monumental dessert.

\- Ils ont même dessiné un coeur avec la crème... Oh pitié, je suis vraiment nulle!  
\- Mais non, ouvre la bouche! Fit-il, dans un sourire.  
\- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais-

Mike profita qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche pour y glisser une cuiller de chocolat. Elle ecarquilla les yeux de surprise mais mangea tout de même la glace. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et le dresseur se demanda quelle était la raison de ces pleurs.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y à, c'est si mauvais que ça?  
\- N-non! C'est juste que...  
\- Balance tout si déja on y est, dit-il un peu exaspéré.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas manifestement...  
\- Oh Mike... C'est juste que...  
\- Que quoi?  
\- Après ce qui s'est passé hier...  
\- Tu insiste vraiment hein?! Fit-il, un peu fâché.  
\- Écoute, c'est vraiment important pour moi de t'en parler! Gémit t'elle.  
\- Ben je t'écoute, répondit il en engloutissant une énorme part de baie Nanab.  
\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et...  
\- Moi je sais, on appelle ça la jalousie. C'est quelque chose de très courant.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas...  
\- La, non, je ne comprends pas si c'est pas ça.  
\- C'est juste que Strykna est si jolie et si...  
\- Si...?  
\- Oh bon sang, pourquoi c'est aussi difficile...  
\- La je suis largué, Polly, il va falloir que tu t'exprime clairement.  
\- É-écoute, Mike, c'est vraiment pas facile à dire...  
\- Que tu es d'une jalousie maladive? Mais si, regarde, il suffit d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire " _Je suis Polly et je suis jalouse tralalala_ "

Elle eut un demi sourire et poussa un soupir. Il faudrait un jour ou l'autre qu'elle soit honnête avec lui, mais elle était très inquiète de sa réaction. Elle mangea le dessert tranquillement puis ils sortirent du restaurant. Mike s'étira et demanda:

\- Et maintenant?  
\- J'aimerais aller au chateau enfoui.  
\- Pfffffff... Soupira Mike.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
\- C'est juste que tout le monde m'a dit de ne pas y aller à cause des terribles pokémons qui vivent la bas et à cause des sables mouvants...  
\- On aura qu'a dessiner un plan!  
\- Si ce n'était que ça...  
\- Je te promets, je veux juste voir quelque chose et on ressort, promis, et si ça se gâte, on décampe, d'accord?  
\- Okay... Soupira t'il.

Ils se mirent en marche vers la sortie nord. Une fois arrivé sur la route a moitié engloutie par les sables, Polly lui suggera de garder Viskuse à porté de main, un Pokémon de type Eau serait bien plus efficace qu'un Spectrum face à Mascaïman et ses évolutions. Mike vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Les provisions étaient faites, la tente était bien rangée. Il n'y avait plus qu'a se rendre au lieu dit. Polly lui tendit timidement la main et il la saisit fermement, il put voir un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent toute l'après-midi et lorsque le soleil s'approcha de l'horizon, ils établirent un bivouac. La température était redescendue à vive allure. Il consulta son Vokit et mit la radio, mais aucune fréquence ne semblait passer jusqu'ici. Polly vint se blottir contre Mike pour la nuit. Après ce qui s'etait passé hier, le garçon se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il s'endormit alors que le sable et le vent battaient lentement leur tente sous le ciel étoilé.


	22. Chapitre 22: Panique

Il fut réveillé par Polly qui lui caressait la joue. Le soleil n'était pas aussi rude qu'il l'aurait cru en se réveillant sous une tente en plein désert. Il s'étira et cligna des yeux. Alors qu'elle regardait au dehors, la tente fut violemment secouée. Le dresseur se releva sur ses coudes et lança un regard interrogateur à Polly.

\- Tempête de sable. Répondit-elle dans un soupir de frustration.  
\- Bah, on se couvre et on avance!  
\- Par cette tempête?! On aura de la chance si on avance dans la bonne direction!  
\- Alors on fait quoi? On compte les Mascaïmans qui rampent sous la tente?  
\- Mike...  
\- Oui, c'est moi!

La jeune fille se passa une main sur le visage en secouant la tête d'un ton désespéré avant de reprendre son observation de l'extérieur. Mike se frotta les yeux et s'assit. Le sac de couchage glissa, laissant apparaître son torse nu. Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'Hexmaniac assise sur ses genoux, occupée à contempler dehors. Les lueurs bondissantes du soleil filtrant de façon fugace à travers le sable donnaient à sa crinière des reflets bleutés vivaces, comme autant de feux follets dansants entre les ombres d'une foret. Elle passa mécaniquement sa main sur une de ses pointes, essayant pour la énième fois d'en aplatir une, mais sans grand succès. Il eut une irrésistible envie de toucher ses cheveux. Timidement, il avança doucement sa main et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'épaisse masse capillaire. Si d'un point de vue externe ça ressemblait presque à un buisson sec, c'était tout à fait le contraire au toucher. Polly eut un petit sursaut et lança un regard suspicieux au dresseur:

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?!  
\- Je voulais juste toucher, c'est pas si terrible au final...  
\- Comment ça, " **pas si terrible** " ?!  
\- Non! C'est par rapport à ce que tu avait dit au restaurant, ça sonnait comme si tes cheveux étaient devenus une plaie quotidienne.  
\- C'est juste leur aspect... J'aimait beaucoup mes boucles...

Mike laissa courir ses doigts entre les mèches et les pointes, la sensation lui rappelait de l'herbe toute jeune et tendre, agréablement douce au toucher, sans la senteur de terre artificielle qui accompagnait habituellement les beaux gazons. C'était si plaisant comme ressenti, qu'il ne put s'arrêter. Polly tira sa brosse d'une poche de sa robe et la tendit au dresseur.

\- Ça te gêne que j'utilise mes doigts? Demanda t'il.  
\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir!  
\- Peur que que je tire dans un noeud?  
\- Non plus, arrête de poser des questions et brosse moi les cheveux...

Il saisit la brosse et l'appliqua doucement sur une pointe et suivit la direction naturelle, guettant la réaction positive ou négative de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Elle dit à voix basse:

\- Vas y franchement, avec de grands mouvements.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est ta première fois? Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, hein.  
\- Oui, mais tout de même...  
\- Tu y va lentement mais franchement de haut en bas.  
\- Tu es sure?  
\- Vas-y je te dit! Je préfère quand c'est vigoureux!

D'un geste assuré il appliqua la brosse et parcourut la chevelure de la jeune fille. À sa grande surprise elle emit un petit soupir de contentement. Il continua de la brosser avec patience et soin et se mit a sourire, il aurait juré qu'elle en frémissait de satisfaction. Prenant soin d'essayer d'éliminer les pointes rebelles à son tour, il parcourut toute l'épaisse chevelure foisonnante et retira la brosse. La jeune fille saisit son poignet et murmura: "Encore. S'il te plait."

Obéissant consciencieusement, il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à ordonner les mèches le long des poils de la brosse. Une petite odeur de fruit sauvage semblait se répandre dans la tente, il retira la brosse des cheveux de l'Hexmaniac et la contempla d'un air curieux. La jeune fille se retourna et dit:

\- Eh oui, coquetterie. Inutile mais indispensable.  
\- J'avais déjà vu que tu employait un peigne similaire lors d'une nuit à Kanto, mais je n'avais pas vu cette brosse...  
\- Évidemment puisque avant, le peigne suffisait...  
\- Je constate qu'elle semble faite en une matière inhabituelle, ou est ce que tu te l'est procurée?  
\- En fait c'était le peigne que j'ai retravaillé.  
\- C'est étrange comme matière, c'est doux et chaud à l'utilisation mais c'est leger...  
\- Oui, je ne suis pas très douée mais sans une bonne brosse j'étais condamnée à ressembler à une cornèbre ébouriffée pour le restant de mes jours...  
\- C'est quoi comme matériau?  
\- De l'os.  
\- De l'os?! S'exclama Mike en lâchant soudainement la brosse.  
\- Oui, c'est issu d'une mâchoire de Ptera.  
\- Mais... C'est...  
\- Malsain? Glauque? Pas hygiénique? Comment pense tu que les premiers humains faisaient leurs brosses, hein? Avec des cailloux et de la bonne volonté peut-être?  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas.  
\- Eh bien tu pourra rajouter ça à la liste de choses que tu ne savait pas, petit génie!

Mike ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se ravisa. La tempête semblait s'être apaisée, il n'y avait plus que de petites brises. Ils rangèrent les affaires dans le sac et la tente fut remballée à son tour. Partout ou il portait son regard, le dresseur ne voyait qu'une mer de sable qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'aux confins du monde. La chaleur faisait onduler les dunes et plus loin les ombres presque fantomatiques des plus hauts immeubles de Volucité. Un silence quasi-mortuaire planait en permanence et en raison des tempêtes de sable régulières, de la taille du désert et de la nature labyrinthique des ruines, c'était presque impossible de s'en sortir sans directions et matériel adéquat. Mike fit sortir Viskuse qui progressait désormais à leurs côtés. Ils croisèrent quelques Mascaïmans et un Darumacho, mais ils étaient bien plus préoccupés par progresser le plus possible plutôt que de se battre.  
Il était presque midi lorsqu'un grondement sinistre parcourut le sable sous leurs pieds. Viskuse s'immobilisa en écarquillant les yeux, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose de terrible. Le grondement s'amplifia et ded cris retentirent pendant quelques instants, puis le silence se fit encore plus macabre qu'auparavant. Polly et Viskuse s'aggripèrent au jeune homme et regardant de tous cotés, comme si leur groupe allait être les suivants, mais malgré les interminables minutes d'attente, rien d'autre n'eut lieu.

Leur traversée du desert dura au total près de quatre jours. Quatre jours de sable, de soleil et de silence. Depuis les événements, Polly était restée étonnamment silencieuse et visiblement inquiète, mais malgré ses efforts pour lui tirer les vers du nez, il n'avait eut aucune explication. Au soir ils arrivèrent devant les ruines. Alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de l'entrée, Mike s'étira les bras en s'asseyant dans le sable.

\- Voilà, moi j'arrête là!  
\- Pourquoi?! S'étonna t'elle. Fatigué?  
\- Non, j'en ai juste marre de te suivre aveuglément.  
\- Hein?!  
\- Tu m'avait juste donné rendez-vous ici, je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi.  
\- Mais...  
\- En quatre jour tu ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on allait faire ici, ni comment tu connaissait l'existence de ce lieu.  
\- C'est plutôt long et compliqué...  
\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps! S'exclama le dresseur.  
\- Bon... **Très bien!** S'énerva Polly. Je suis à la recherche d'une pierre magique pour aider un ami. Voilà.  
\- Hahahaha! Sacrée Polly, toujours aussi blagueuse! Fit it.

Elle lui répondit par un regard furieux et serra les poings, puis d'un geste brutal elle se tourna en direction des ruines. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une insulte siffler, mais elle continua:

\- Depuis que tu était à Ondes-Sur-Mer tu es d'un toupet inhabituel!  
\- Depuis que je te connais tu ne fait qu'apparaître et disparaître dans ma vie comme ça te chante!  
\- **J'ai mes raisons!** S'écria Polly, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- J'espère pour toi qu'elles en valent la peine, parce que moi j'abandonne ici! Lui cria Mike, furieux.  
\- Comment ça, tu abandonnes?!  
\- Tu a très bien compris! Désormais tu te débrouillera toute seule!  
\- C'est ton second badge qui t'es monté à la tête? Tu te crois dans la cour des grands peut être?!  
\- **Ça n'a rien à voir!**  
\- Oh mais si, ça a **TOUT** à voir. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta précieuse petite championne cette nuit là! Cria Polly, rouge de colère.  
\- C-comment... Fit Mike, paniqué.  
\- Oh mais c'est tout simple, si vous aviez fermé la porte à clé, je vous aurais pas vus entrain de forniquer!  
\- M-m-mais... J-je...  
\- Et évidemment, tu comptais m'en parler bientôt, c'est ça?!  
\- J-je...  
\- **TU RIEN DU TOUT, MIKE! TOUT CE QUE TU ES C'EST UN PETIT CON QUI PENSE AVEC SON ENTREJAMBE!**  
\- Polly... Laisse moi m'expliquer!  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Elle t'a séduit et elle t'a monté la tête!  
\- Non!  
\- Alors va! File la retrouver et continuez à vous lècher le visage et a vous sauter dessus comme deux pokémons en rut!

Polly tomba à genoux, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, et saisissant du sable par poignées, le lança sur Mike de toutes ses forces jusqu'à épuisement, puis dans un cri de rage, elle se releva sortit une lampe de poche de sa robe et disparut en courant dans l'entrée des ruines. Mike cria: "Polly! Attends! **POLLY!** " Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le dresseur frappa des deux poings dans le sable. Il s'en voulait énormément. Viskuse lui lança un regard furieux, puis elle s'avança près de la ou s'était tenue Polly et ramassa un objet sur le sol. Mike reconnut la brosse de Polly et se sentit encore plus mal. Il s'approcha de Viskuse pour prendre la brosse, mais cette dernière se retourna et la tint hors de portée.

"Génial, même Viskuse prends la défense de Polly maintenant." soupira le dresseur. Mais alors qu'il cogitait à la lueur de la lune qui s'était levée depuis moins d'une heure, le sable se mit à frémir, et une silhouette se souleva pour emerger. Mike se rappela des propos de Josselin et regretta sa querelle avec Polly. Leur éclats de voix revenaient à annoncer un banquet à volonté pour les affamés du coin. Un titanesque Crocorible le dominait de toute sa taille. Mike cria à Viskuse: "Ébullition!" elle obéit et expulsa l'eau bouillante sur le Pokémon sauvage. Ce dernier fut bien affecté, mais ça l'énerva d'avantage que ça ne l'avait blessé!

Puis Mike vit le sable bouger à sa gauche et à sa droite. D'autres Crocoribles étaient apparus. Il rappela Viskuse et se mit a reculer très lentement vers l'entrée du château enfoui. Mais alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, un rugissement lugubre et guttural retentit, provenant de l'entrée.

" **FFFFFFFEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR** "

Les trois Crocoribles s'immobilisèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

" **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR** "

Le cri s'était amplifié, et ils plongèrent tout trois dans le sable à une vitesse fulgurante, avant de disparaître comme des proies fuyant un prédateur. Mike se mit un peu à paniquer, il n'avait que deux options. Fuir en abandonnant Polly à son sort, en supposant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà morte, et très certainement finir dévoré par les trois Crocoribles. Ou alors rentrer dans cette abîme de ténèbres et risquer de rencontrer quelque chose de suffisamment terrifiant ou puissant pour chasser trois pokémons ayant évolué au maximum dans des rudes conditions sauvages.  
Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et fit ressortir Viskuse. Il fut content de lui avoir appris Flash la nuit dernière et lui demanda d'éclairer les lieux. Viskuse se mit à scintiller un peu, puis une forte luminosité se produisit, pulsant au rythme respiratoire du Pokémon. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le noir. La première chose qui surprit le dresseur c'était le silence absolu. Le désert était déjà silencieux, mais avec le vent et la chaleur il y avait toujours ce petit bruit de fond. La le silence était complet, pas un bruit, rien du tout. Comme dans une tombe. Et ça ne le rassurait absolument pas. Viskuse regardait partout en permanence, visiblement inquiète aussi. Il lança d'une voix timide: "Polly! Pooooooollyyyyyyyy!" puis tendit l'oreille, inquiet.

Aucune réponse.

Il continua d'avancer, en donnant la main à l'un des tentacules de Viskuse. Leur avancée fut lente et attentive. Ils arrivèrent alors à un embranchement et la, Mike sut que s'il avançait plus loin, il risquait de se perdre, il ne savait quelle direction prendre.

\- Viskuuuuuuuse... Chanta son pokémon  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu dit ma pauvre, et j'admets que si on en est là, c'est très certainement ma faute.  
\- Visssskuuuuse! Chanta t'elle  
\- Mais je ne te comprends pas!  
\- Viiiiii! Fit elle en pointant un de ses tentacules en éclairant le sol.

Il vit alors dans les petits tas de sables qui jonchaient tout le sol, des traces de pas plutôt récentes qui allaient vers le couloir de gauche. Il opina de la tête et suivit la direction suggérée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'interrompit et ramassa un morceau de caillou au sol et fit signe à son pokémon de le suivre. Il revinrent sur leurs pas et il grava une grosse croix dans le couloir menant à la sortie et dans celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, au moins il savait ou il se dirigeait en cas de besoin pour sortir. Et à intervalles reguliers il gravait une croix sur les murs de sa main gauche, gardant ainsi une constance, s'il fallait faire demi-tour, il n'aurait qu'à regarder à droite.

Un petit courant d'air fureta entre ses jambes et jura avoir vu un reflet doré disparaître dans le sol. À mesure qu'ils progressaient, l'air se faisait de plus en plus froid, et à en croire l'heure sur son Vokit, ça faisait presque une heure et ils n'avaient aucune trace de Polly. Mike n'osait pas se l'avouer mais la culpabilité le dévorait comme l'acide d'un Empiflor dissolvait sa proie. Pas de cris, pas de traces, même pas un bruit. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Viskuse s'immobilisa. Il n'y avait désormais plus de sable au sol et pas moins de six ouvertures leur faisaient face. Son pokemon lui porta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Un bruit sourd suivit d'un raclement retentit derrière eux, pris de panique, Mike tira sa compagne d'exploration dans un couloir au hasard et il marcha à une allure de course, sans cesser de jeter des regards en arrière, mais rapidement, un odeur infâme lui monta aux narines, une odeur de poisson pourri, de viande avariée ayant passé deux jours dans un marais et de fumée d'incendie. Il protégea son nez de son mieux et se mit a respirer par la bouche, continuant ses traits sur les murs.  
Au bout d'un moment il trébucha sur un objet de la largeur du couloir ou il se situait. Viskuse intensifia sa luminosité et il aperçut un cadavre encore fumant. L'image d'Adélaïde lui revint en mémoire et il frisa la crise de nerfs. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une jeune fille. En se penchant plus près il vit que le cadavre était dépourvu de ses jambes. Les vêtements en lambeaux n'étaient plus que les vestiges de ce qui avait été une robe noire et violette, et des cheveux noirs partiellement disloqués jonchaient les os du crâne. Le dresseur se redressa d'un bond. Même en se pinçant à de multiples reprises, ce qu'il voyait la ne disparaissait pas.

Il surmonta son dégoût et déplaça le crâne puant qui déversa quelques restes et le doute ne fut plus permis. Il s'agissait de la boucle d'oreille de Polly.


	23. Chapitre 23: Fortune

Mike s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à vomir de façon incontrôlable. Polly n'était plus et il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler l'idée. Accepter son décès revenait à reconnaître qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et que c'était très certainement de sa faute. Il ramassa la boucle d'oreille et Viskuse lui tendit la brosse qu'elle gardait toujours. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle à présent. Il avança un peu et éclata en sanglots, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas simplement s'asseoir la et se laisser mourir. Adélaïde, Polly et Strykna se bousculaient dans sa tête et rapidement tout devint extrêmement confus. Mais le bruit derrière lui se manifesta à nouveau et il avait bien trop peur pour rester la, toujours en pleurant il avança avec Vikuse aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

" **Oh putain, quelle horreur!** "

La voix avait vraisemblablement crié, provenant de plus loin dans le couloir derrière Mike. Fébrilement, il appela lui aussi:

\- Il y a quelqu'un?!  
\- Evidemment qu'il y a quelqu'un, imbécile!

Il vit la lueur d'une lampe de poche poindre et grossir à mesure que la personne de rapprochait. Il sentit bientôt une odeur de vieux cuir et se retrouva à un homme. Passablement mal rasé dans des habits fatigués. L'homme éteignit sa lampe et regarda le dresseur de plus près et s'exclama:

\- Gamin?!  
\- Euh...  
\- C'est moi, Josselin!  
\- Ah! On s'était vu à Ondes-Sur-Mer, en effet.  
\- J'était persuadé que tu serais mort bien avant d'arriver ici!  
\- Eh bien... Fit Mike en sechant ses larmes de son mieux.  
\- Si je me rappelle bien tu était censée retrouver une amie ici, non? C'était la petite Hexmaniac que j'ai vue ce soir la?  
\- O-oui! Répondit Mike avant de se remettre à pleurer.  
\- Donc _Miss concours de beauté pas fraîche_ plus loin dans le couloir c'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle... Tu pourra pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu, gamin.

Pour toute réponse il eut les sanglots étouffés de Mike. Poussant un soupir, il dépassa le garçon et ralluma sa torche electrique en maugréant.

\- Écoute, petit, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, moi je suis la pour la gloire et le pognon, si tu a des infos sur un trésor, on fera 50/50, ok?  
\- Je... commença Mike.

Puis il se souvint des paroles de Polly, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il secoua la tête négativement. Josselin haussa les épaules en soupirant et continua son chemin en se plaignant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un bébé chouineur dans les pattes et que de toute façon, les gosses n'avaient rien à faire ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dresseur était seul en compagnie de sa Viskuse. Épuisé, il décida de faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. Alors qu'il marchait, la dispute ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa mémoire. Il regrettait son comportement et ses paroles.

Rencontrant à nouveau le cadavre, il se mit a genoux et murmura un pardon sincère. C'était évidemment hors de question de balader de la viande a moitié décomposée pour l'enterrer dehors. Fouillant dans son sac, il ressortit la boucle d'oreille et la brosse. À défaut d'un enterrement, elle aurait au moins une cérémonie. C'était extrêmement difficile pour lui d'accepter ce départ brutal dans sa vie, encore plus dans ces circonstances. Il resta la pendant de longues minutes à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il reprit son chemin il était épuisé mais au moins toute sa peine était sortie. C'est le coeur lourd qu'il serra les objets de Polly dans son sac. Il décida qu'il rejoindrait Lavanville à Kanto, une fois sur place il improviserait quelque chose puis il continuerait son rêve par après, il lui devait bien ça. Strykna remonta à la surface de ses pensées et il se sentit encore plus confus. Tout s'embrumait dans sa mémoire et son avenir lui paraissait bien fade. Il se heurta contre un mur.

Quittant ses pensées, il observa sa droite et vit le debut d'une marque. C'était bien la d'ou il était venu, mais un mur sorti de nulle part se dressait à présent entre lui et la sortie. Une vague de panique intense le submergea et il se mit a chercher avec frénésie. Un bouton, un panneau caché, une ouverture secrète, un mécanisme, quelque chose qui puisse lui rouvrir le chemin. Ses ongles grattèrent les moindres crevasses, les moindres fissures, chaque interstice. Le souffle court, il commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus, jusqu'à sombrer complètement à la peur. Viskuse l'observait sans comprendre tandis que de la sueur de terreur perlait de ses tempes et de son front. Coincé. Piégé. Enfermé. Condamné. Il finirait lui aussi comme la pauvre Polly.

La dernière once de raison qui lui restait suggera de retrouver Josselin et de rester avec lui jusqu'au moment de sortir. Reprenant une nouvelle fois le sens de l'aller, il suivit le couloir et s'arrêta au niveau du cadavre. Il demanda a Viskuse de soulever les restes de la robe afin d'observer les jambes manquantes. Deux rotules se décollèrent de la robe tachée de sang seché. Il manquait un tibia et la moitié du second. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'avait du endurer la jeune fille. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle était morte avant de perdre ses jambes...

Viskuse augmenta une nouvelle fois sa luminosité, devenant presque aveuglante, puis elle pointa une trace sombre au sol. Si sombre qu'elle se fondait presque a la roche noircie par l'obscurité. Une trace de sang seché partait du cadavre, il la suivit. Des marques étaient faites sur le mur, visiblement l'homme avait adopté son procedé de repérage. Viskuse et son dresseurs arrivèrent devant deux couloirs la trace de sang continuait sur la gauche et les marques de Josselin continunaient dans le couloir droit devant. Prenant sur la gauche, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de faire une macabre découverte. La moitié de tibia possedait un pied réduit à l'état de viande déchiquetée, mais la chaussure gisait détruite un peu plus loin, comme si on y avait arraché quelque chose. Piqué par la curiosité qui l'emportait pour le moment sur sa peur de mourir ici, il suivit la trace ténue de ce qui était probablement la seconde jambe. Du bruit se fit entendre alors qu'il avançait, comme un chuchotement d'enfant. Viskuse s'avança d'un bond et éclaira trois petite choses noires avec d'énormes yeux rouges, tenant chacune un masque doré dans une main et l'autre main tenant la chaussure restante tandis que la jambe gisait au sol dans le désintérêt général. Suspendus dans leur apparente querelle pour l'accessoire de marche, ils fixèrent le duo qui les avaient surpris.

Sans crier gare, l'un d'eux tira brutalement sur la chaussure, tirant à lui le trophée vestimentaire. Les deux autres protestèrent avant de disparaitre dans les murs. Le pokemon restant s'excita comme un fou sur la chaussure, mike s'approcha du pokémon et tira son pokédex.

" **Tutafeh:** _Le motif de son masque est son visage quand il était humain. Parfois, il le regarde et se met à pleurer._ "

\- Alors comme ça tu es un type spectre...  
\- Tuuutaaaaa! Geignit-il en s'acharnant à déchirer la boucle dorée qui ornait la chaussure.  
\- T'énèrve pas comme ça, c'est quoi le problème?  
\- Feeeeeeeh!  
\- Ah tu veux la boucle? Donne moi ça  
\- **FEH!** Protesta le petit Pokémon  
\- Donne! La, regarde. Voilà! Mike déchira le cuir attaché à la boucle et la tendit à Tutafeh  
\- Tafeeeeeh! S'égosilla t'il en la saisissant rapidement.  
\- C'est ça, de rien. Toi et tes potes vous êtiez pas obligés d'arracher les jambes de cette malheureuse...  
- **FEH! FEH!** Cria le pokemon en tirant sur son sac.  
\- Hola, hola, hola! Du calme mon gars, y'a rien pour toi la dedans.  
\- **FEEEEEEEEEEEEH!** Couina t'il en plongeant son bras dans le sac de Mike.  
\- Hé! Arrête!  
\- Tutaaaaaa! Proclama t'il, tenant la boucle d'oreille dans sa main.  
\- Hé non! Tu ne peux pas avoir ça! **ESPECE DE PETIT ENFOIRÉ! RENDS MOI ÇA!**

Le pokémon virevolta de gauche à droite et dans un ricanement il disparut à travers le plafond. Ivre de colère et a bout de nerfs, Mike hurla de toutes ses forces avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Il était épuisé et il mourrait de faim. Il rappella Viskuse dans sa ball et s'endormit à même le sol. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tirer dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il leva la main pour bloquer le faisceau de la torche braquée sur lui.

\- Bordel, gamin! Tu m'a flanqué une foutue frousse! Quand j't'ai entendu hurler j'ai failli m'chier d'ssus. Alors j'ai rappliqué.  
\- Je...nnngh...uuuhhhh fit Mike, nauséeux.  
\- Tu t'es fait attaquer? Ou c'qu'est ta Viskuse?  
\- L-la... C'était juste un tutafeh qui m'a piqué un truc.  
\- Ah t'en a croisé aussi! Ces p'tits fumiers en ont après tout c'qui brille! Ils sont doués pour voir des trucs de valeur au premier coup d'oeil! Si j'pouvais en choper un j's'rais bien meilleur à la chasse aux trésors!  
\- Alors c'était vrai, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'argent et la renommée.  
\- Pour sûr! Tous ces titres et ces champions et ces maitres c'est bien beau, mais ça t'paye pas les factures, hein!  
\- Donc vous êtes conscient qu'on va mourir ici?!  
\- Ohla, j'ai jamais dit ça moi.  
\- Moi j'ai voulu faire demi-tour et la sortie est fermée!  
\- Ah! J'me disait bien l'bouton fait que'que chose!  
\- Quel bouton?!  
\- Bah une dalle qui dépassait, j'ai appuyé d'ssus et j'ai entendu un "boum", c'était ça!  
\- Et maintenant?!  
\- Bah on cherche une aut' sortie, voilà tout!  
\- U-une autre sortie?! Vous avez vu ce dédale?!  
\- Petit t'es énervant quant tu t'y mets, j'ai fait une carte, regarde!

Mike poussa un soupir et prit la main tendue pour se relever en poussant un gemissement de douleur. La sieste sur le sol lui avait donné des courbatures et son corps le lui rappellait. L'homme lui tendit une baie

\- Allez, mange. J'suis pas nounou, mais j'suis pas un monstre non plus, on va sortir d'la, t'en fait pas. Laisse moi juste vérifier si la légende racontait des craques.  
\- Quelle légende?  
\- T'es pas d'Unys toi hein.  
\- Non.  
\- Ben y parait qu'un super grand roi qui vivait y'a super longtemps a été enterré ici avec des trésors à faire pâlir un milliardaire.  
\- Pourquoi personne ne l'a trouvé depuis le temps alors?  
\- Ben parce que le peu qu'en sont revenus étaient complètements fous ou alors ils sont pas revenus.  
\- A part le fait que cet endroit semble tuer les gens, je vois mal en quoi il y aurait un trésor...  
\- Reflechis une minute! Pourquoi y'a un château dans un désert, hein? Y'a du y'avoir un roi, qui dit roi dit trésor, si en plus c'est hanté ça doit forcément vouloir dire qu'il y a quelque chose de valeur ici!  
\- C'est un raisonnement qui tient plus du roman qu'autre chose... D'ou vous tirez votre intuition? " _Le comte de Monte-Sinnoh_ "? Ou alors de " _20 000 lieues sous Hoenn_ "?  
\- Petit, si tu commence comme ça je te laisse la, hein.  
\- Avouez que c'est un raisonnement romanesque tout de même.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et avança, secondé par Mike. Ils progressèrent des heures durant, entrecoupées de pauses pour cartographier l'endroit et pour écouter d'eventuels bruits suspects. La feuille ne suffirait bientot plus, Josselin tira d'autres feuilles et les fixa tout autour a l'aide de ruban adhésif, afin de prolonger les dessins dans toutes les directions si nécessaire. Ils débouchèrent sur de nombreux culs de sacs, ensevelis par la roche effondrée ou un sable qui s'était immiscé au fil des ans. Si la carte était approximativement correcte, ils étaient à présent au sixième niveau sous le sol. L'obscurité était dense et le silence était absolu. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur un immense couloir de colonnes avec une porte richement ornée au bout. Les murs étaient garnis de poteries et de vieux objets poussiéreux. Josselin exultait.

\- Je te l'avait dit! Ce sont des offrandes habituellement faites à un roi par ses sujets, chaque dessin dans cette piece représente un moment de la vie de ce roi!  
\- C'est...impressionnant...  
\- S'il a eu une vie aussi bien remplie, îl y a du y avoir des conquêtes, et donc du butin! Et si j'en crois les glyphes au dessus de la porte, on a touché le jackpot, c'est la tombe du roi lui-même!  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Murmura Mike.  
\- Attends une minute, y'a un truc bizarre...  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Regarde le texte!  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas lire ces glyphes!  
\- Je savais que l'accord du génitif dans le préfixe était une erreur grammaticale d'interprétation, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un roi, mais d'une reine!  
\- Heiiiiiin?! S'étonna Mike, perdu.  
\- Le texte à été mal traduit par la personne qui l'a rapporté la première fois! C'est une chambre funéraire royale, mais c'est celle de la femme du roi! C'est donc un trésor de reine!  
\- Si vous le dites...  
\- **C'est la reine Irihor!**  
\- Ça ne me dit toujours rien...  
\- Mais bordel jamais vous ouvrez de livres d'histoire? C'était la femme d'un roi richissime, lorsqu'elle est morte il l'a faite enterrer dans la crypte du chateau, on avait jamais trouvé le chateau en question et les pistes étaient brouillées volontairement par les historiens pour éviter les pillards, c'est une découverte **MONDIALE!** À moi les vacances à vie!

Mike regarda Josselin exulter et secoua la tête. Il voyait le visage de la cupidité même. A peine s'il ne voyait pas les diamants s'aligner comme sur une de ces machines de casino.

"Cryptero, à toi!"

Josselin lança une ball et un étrange pokemon apparut, lévitant devant eux.

"Utilise Oeil Miracle pour voir le mécanisme de la porte et ouvre la avec Psyko!"

Le pokemon s'exécuta docilement et avec lenteur et dans un grincement millénaire, la porte s'ouvrit. La chambre funéraire comportait un énorme sarcophage d'or et était remplie d'objets de valeur en tout genre. Des coupes d'or finement ciselées côtoyaient des Opales, des Peridots, des Grenats et autres pierres précieuses par monticules. Des pièces de monnaies d'une valeur inestimable et des lingots d'or s'entassaient. Des couronnes, des bracelets et des colliers tous plus somptueux les un que les autres finissaient de surmonter cette fortune colossale. L'homme avait les orbites presques disloquées tant ses yeux fiévreux étaient grands ouverts.

\- **HAHAHAHAHAHA! CA Y EST! J'AI TOUCHÉ LE JACKPOOOOOOOT!**  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée...  
\- Tu déconnes?! Avec ça je peux acheter le monde entier!  
\- Ça ne vous appartient pas! Vous voudriez que je pille votre maison après votre mort?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait?  
\- Mais...  
\- **JACKPOT! JACKPOOOOOOT!**

Alors que Josselin se roulait dans la fortune amassée ici, le sarcophage se mit a vrombir puis à grincer. Quatre énormes mains au bout de bras filiformes surgirent et un cri provenant d'outre-tombe en saisissant le coeur de Mike d'un effroi indescriptible:

" **TU. TAN. KA. FERRRRRRRRRRRRRR** "


	24. Chapitre 24: Mensonge

Josselin ouvrit la bouche pour donner un ordre à son pokémon, mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, la main de l'abomination entra dans sa poitrine au niveau de son coeur et se referma, broyant la cage thoracique de l'homme dans un fracas d'os brisés et d'organes écrasés. Cryptéro se rua sur Tutankafer mais ce dernier le saisit de ses quatre mains et tira dans toutes les directions opposées. Dans un craquement sinistre, le malheureux pokémon fut désossé vivant avant d'être projeté contre les murs de la pièce comme une poupée . Mike prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa la carte dans la poche de ce qu'il restait de Josselin et quitta la pièce en courant comme jamais il n'avait couru auparavant. D'un coup d'oeil en arrière il vit les restes du pauvre Cryptéro lancés au dehors de la pièce par les mains spectrales. Il se souvenait a peu près du chemin jusqu'à l'étage précédent. Le cri se fit à nouveau entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme des portes monumentales claquant contre un mur. Le dresseur, déjà au bord de la syncope courut de toutes ses forces. Dans sa tête il imaginait déjà le sarcophage ramper au sol sur ses mains comme une araignée. Cette vision ne fit que le rendre plus inquiet encore.

A bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter dans un escaliers et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir. Prêtant une oreille attentive il éclaira le bas des escaliers avec la lampe que Josselin lui avait confiée. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en tira son volume sur les Pokémons de type Spectre. Sur l'ensemble de pages ou etait répertorié Tutafeh, il y avait également un dessin d'un Tutankafer. À en croire son ouvrage, alors que les Tutafeh n'étaient que de petits voleurs, les Tutankafer étaient quant à eux des monstres sadiques, cupides et avares, motivé uniquement par l'appât du gain et les richesses physiques. Résidant souvent dans les tombes royales, un de leur loisir est de leurrer les pilleurs de tombes et les pieger vivants. Un Tutafeh passait son temps à ramasser des trésors et s'il en trouvait assez, il se constituait un cercueil de trésors et devenait alors un Tutankafer. Le seul spécimen dompté connu était celui de la membre du conseil des quatre d'Unys. En raison de sa tendance naturelle à la cruauté, ce pokémon était redouté et peu de dresseurs connaissaient ses spécificités. Le livre mentionnait d'éviter tout contact physique avec ce pokemon sous peine de subir son talent naturel. Mike étudia le texte en profondeur, à en croire le pokedex, il aurait eu affaire à un cas de mort vivant? Si les pokémons immatériels n'étaient pas des âmes comment les Tutafeh pouvaient exister? Il trouva la réponse quelques lignes plus loin.

" _Dans leur soif de s'intégrer aux humains et à leur monde, certains pokémons volèrent les souvenirs des morts, comme des masques ou des parures de cérémonie en imitant de façon grotesque un vague visage humain. Les premières visions de ces immatériels dans des époques archaïques ont malheureusement contribué à créer et nourrir la propagande qui sévit bien des siècles plus tard. Perçus comme esprits frappeurs et morts aux volontés inassouvies, ils n'essayaient en réalité que de s'intégrer de la façon la plus maladroite qui soit, par le biais de cérémonies funéraires et rites de masques qui ont jalonné l'humanité depuis la nuit des temps. Leurs pleurs de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer et d'êtres craints ont été interprétés à tort comme des lamentations sur leur passé. De tous les pokémons de type immatériel, je pense que c'est eux qui ont le plus souffert de la lourde propagande "anti type spectre"._ "

Le dresseur resta songeur en refermant sa lecture. Si ces "immatériels" avaient effectivement été ouvertement rejetés et qu'ils étaient en conflit avec les hommes sur les richesses, il comprenait sans mal le coté sadique qu'une vie de rancoeur pouvait développer chez un pokémon esseulé. Le silence environnant devenait oppressant. Il fit de son mieux pour cartographier les lieux, mais après s'être emmêlé les pinceaux, plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens. Il errait à présent dans un couloir qui le mena à une étrange pièce ronde. Ça ressemblait un peu à une salle des coffres dans une banque, sauf qu'en lieu de tiroirs de métal bien alignés il y avait des petites caisses en bois dans des alcôves de pierre. Une silhouette se profila dans le faisceau de la lampe. Elle venait visiblement d'être surprise puisqu'elle jeta la caisse qu'elle tenait entre les mains sur Mike. Il l'évita de peu et fit sortir Viskuse qui éclaira immédiatement la pièce entière. La silhouette se recroquevilla sur elle même. À en juger par la carrure, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il n'en voyait que les yeux dans une immense cagoule. La silhouette parla d'une voix éraillée:

\- T'es qui, petit?!  
\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas petit! Objecta le dresseur.  
\- Et alors?!  
\- Et deuxièmement je suis en fuite car la personne avec qui j'était à accidentellement reveillé un Pokemon au meurtre facile et j'ai fui avant de subir le même sort.  
\- Bordel! Jura la silhouette. Tu sais ou est ce pokemon maintenant?!  
\- Non, ça fait quelques heures que je l'ai semé et...  
- **FFFFFFEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

Le mugissement venu d'outre-tombe figea Mike et l'étrange inconnu sur place. Tutankafer se dressait debout, derrière le jeune garçon. Mike se retourna lentement tandis que Viskuse reculait, terrifiée, dans un coin de la pièce. L'inconnu se plaqua au mur, une expression de panique intense dans les yeux. Pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, il s'attendit à mourir instantanément. Au lieu de ça, le visage du sarcophage s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux yeux rouges brillant comme des flammes sinistres et une rangée de dents pointues apparut. Le faciès se tordit en un rictus sinistre et Mike ne put retenir son sphincter plus longtemps. Déjà son pantalon se maculait de la chaleur de son urine lorsque soudain, Tutankafer s'approcha au plus près, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et se mit à parler d'une voix qui aurait saisi d'effroi le coeur le plus vaillant.

" _ **Le Roi des ombres n'est pas encore couronné. Il périra ou survivra mais une âme cela lui coûtera lorsque sur sa tête le diadème scintillera.**_ "

Puis dans un claquement brutal, le sarcophage se referma et disparut dans le sol comme si il avait été avalé par des sables mouvants. Le jeune dresseur devint écarlate en se rendant compte qu'il s'était relâché. La silhouette reprit de sa voix éraillée:

\- C'est quoi ces conneries?! Pourquoi tu es encore en vie?!  
\- J-j-je... Bredouilla l'adolescent.  
\- Le roi des ombres, ça doit forcément te dire quelque chose! C'est à toi qu'il s'est adressé il me semble!  
\- M-mais! Je ne... Je n'en sais strictement rien! Paniqua t'il.  
\- Ça m'étonne pas, t'a une vrai tête de p'tit con!  
\- Hé!  
\- Bon, moi j'ai c'que je voulais, je décroche! Salut l'andouille!

Et dans une série d'acrobaties, il arriva en un éclair au couloir puis bondit dans l'obscurité avant d'y disparaitre. Mike cria qu'il était perdu et qu'il cherchait juste une sortie, mais en vain. Le silence de mort était retombé et une odeur d'urine tiède lui chatouillait les narines. Dépité il fouilla les caisses restantes et ne trouva que des cailloux étranges. Dans la dernière boite il trouva cependant un petit bracelet doré qu'il fourra rapidement dans son sac, si deja il était coincé ici, il vaudrait mieux pouvoir en tirer un peu d'argent s'il parvenait à sortir. La fatigue l'engloutit comme une vague et il considéra la dernière baie d'un gargouillis du ventre. Il fit sortir Spectrum et rompit la baie en deux en donnant la première moitié à Viskuse et la seconde à Spectrum. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il sortit le sac de couchage et se lova près de Viskuse qui était sortie de sa bulle. Elle dégageait une agréable tiédeur et réduisit la luminosité au minimum. Et en quelques secondes, il s'endormit dans un sommeil mouvementé...

Il fut réveillé par une sensation étrange, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Il se frotta les yeix et vit un Tutafeh entrain de piller son sac sans vergogne. Le pokémon sauvage poussa un hululement de satisfaction en brandissant le petit bracelet doré. Mike sortit instantanément de ses gonds: " **ESPÈCE DE CREVURE, DONNE MOI ÇA!** " Le regard allumé il se jeta sur le bracelet et tira comme un possédé. " **C'est...à...moi!** " d'un grand geste brutal il tira le bracelet sur le coté et lancà le pokémon contre le mur le plus proche, il vint s'écraser dans un tintement de feraille battue puis le dresseur bondit sur le bracelet et l'arracha des mains du Tutafeh, qui le regardait, désemparé. Mike vit alors qu'il tenait un petit objet attaché à son masque et il reconnut la boucle d'oreille de Polly. Furieux, il se précipita sur le masque et tira de toutes ses forces alors que le pokémon faisait de son mieux pour tirer le masque à lui.

\- **MAIS SALOPERIE! DONNE MOI ÇA!  
** \- Feh! Protesta t'il  
\- **DONNE. MOI. ÇA.  
** \- Tuuuutaaaaaaaaaaa... geignit il en retour  
\- **C'EST À MOI!** Hurla Mike, l'écume aux lèvres.

Il saisit le masque d'un geste brusque, en détacha la boucle d'oreille et le jeta contre un pilier en grognant une insulte. Le Tutafeh rejoignit lentement son masque qui était retombé au sol et le leva face à lui. Une affreuse bosse avait été faite au niveau du front jusqu'au milieu de l'oeil gauche, enfonçant ce dernier dans une vilaine mimique. Le dresseur vit les immenses yeux du pokemon se remplir de larmes, puis il éclata en pleurs:

"Tuuuuuuuuuuu... Tutututuuuuuuuu! Tutaaaafeeeeehhhhhhh!"

Viskuse lança un regard lourd d'accusations à son dresseur. À cet instant, Mike ressentit une immense honte comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès du Tutafeh, celui-ci disparut en pleurant, à travers le plafond. Viskuse poussa un gémissement de protestation et rentra dans sa ball. Mike appuya dessus plusieurs fois, mais elle refusa de sortir. Il remit la ball à tâtons dans le sac, enfouit ses mains dans son visage et se mit à pleurer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi méchant avec un pokémon certes un peu avare mais inoffensif. Maintenant il devrait se débrouiller dans le noir puisque Viskuse s'était fâchée à son tour. Versant de maigres larmes sur un visage aux traits extrêmement tirés, il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux tout laisser tomber ici et se coucher la pour mourir.

Sa main rencontra la lampe de poche et il pourra un soupir de satisfaction en cliquant dessus.

Rien.

Il la secoua et appuya comme un forcené sur le bouton, tenta de la visser et devisser, mais rien n'y fit, elle restait éteinte. Maladroitement, de sa main il suivit le mur, essayant de deviner les contours pour retrouver la sortie de la pièce, mais il fut instantanément ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Une voix féminine aux accents aigres tonna:

\- Vous êtes entrés dans un site interdit et de façon illégale! Vous allez expliquer ça au commissariat central!  
\- M-mais... Attendez...  
\- Ranger Camille au rapport! J'ai coincé un imbécile qui se baladait sans lumière! Je procède à une extraction et je vous l'amène!  
\- Attendez! Supplia Mike.  
\- J'attends rien du tout. Infraction 32 au code d'Unys. Toute entrée dans un lieu considéré comme Ruine est interdit!  
\- Mais j'étais avec une... Une amie! Sanglota t'il.  
\- Je ne vois que toi ici, mentir à un Ranger ne va qu'aggraver ton cas mon bonhomme.  
\- Elle est morte dans ce labyrinthe...  
\- Eh bien c'est encore pire! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu l'a pas emmennée pour la tuer et te faire un alibi solide, hein? Tu es potentiellement sous six chefs d'accusation, tous graves. Je suis contrainte de te prendre tes pokémons.

Mike obtempéra puis elle lui passa une paire de menottes et l'attacha au bout d'une corde. Alors qu'elle passait la boucle dans sa ceinture, elle tint sa lampe de poche sur le coté et il put un peu mieux la voir. Elle portait une tenue rouge très serrée dans un style strict rappelant l'armée. Un béret venait surmonter ses cheveux bruns certainement coiffés en chignon. Elle le fit passer devant en murmurant que s'il continuait de la mater il se retrouverait avec un harcèlement sexuel dans le dossier. Elle lui donna les instructions et après deux heures de marche, il sentit un courant d'air et un carré de ciel bleu s'agrandissait peu à peu. Trop heureux d'en voir la sortie il se mit a courir maladroitement, mais d'un coup sec tiré sur la corde il s'écroula au sol tandis que sa geôlière le rabrouait. Mais sa soif de liberté le tenaillait. Il se mit a sprinter du peu de forces qu'il lui restait et déchira la corde. La femme derrière lui s'était mise à crier en lui courant après. Arrivé au dehors, il prit une gigantesque inspiration et se mit à tousser, après tout cet air presque vicié, l'air de dehors agissait comme un décapant sur ses bronches. La femme lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. Elle s'écroula de tout son long et sa poitrine vint s'écraser contre son visage. Elle se redressa en position assise sur son détenu. Les yeux de Mike s'habituaient à la luminosité du soleil couchant et il plissa les yeux en regardant la ranger. Elle retira son béret en relâchant ses cheveux, déployant une crinière noire aux reflets bleutés et aux pointes calamiteuses.

- **POLLY!  
** \- Tu en a mis du temps... Murmura t'elle.  
\- Mais! Je t'ai vue morte! Comment...!  
\- On appelle ça un leurre mon garçon, il y avait une ranger mortes, j'ai déchirée ma robe et j'en ai disposé des lambeaux et j'ai même laissé ma boucle d'oreille pour que tu y croie...  
\- **POURQUOI?!** s'offusqua Mike.  
\- Parce que j'était passablement fachée et que si tu me trouvait morte, tu sortirait et je pouvais tranquillement trouver ce que je voulais. Je n'avait pas prévu Josselin en revanche...

Elle se pencha et embrassa Mike passionnément. Éperdu de bonheur, il lui rendit son baiser et ils s'aimèrent dans les sables tièdes du désert, sous le regard ancestral du ciel nocturne d'Unys.

Quelques heures plus tard, Polly se blottit dans le sac de couchage de Mike tandis que ce dernier montait sa tente, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur lèger.

\- **Mike, attention!** Cria Polly.

* _BOONG_ *

\- aaaaah, bordel! Ça fait mal!  
\- on dirait qu'il t'en veux...  
\- **FEH!** Cria le Tutafeh.  
\- Eh mais c'est...  
\- **TUTA!** Rajouta t'il en frappant Mike de son masque.  
\- Oui ok, c'est bon j'ai pigé, je suis désolé. Ok?  
\- tafeh. Geignit le spectre en plantant son masque dans le sable.  
\- Quoi?! Si t'espère que je te le répare, tu peux te brosser!  
\- Feeeeeeeeh! Feeeeeheheheheeeeeee!  
\- Oh ça suffit hein, tu va pas pleurer, t'a qu'a t'en trouver un autre!

Le Tutafeh fourra maladroitement son masque dans le sac du dresseur et se posa dessus, les bras croisés et les yeux froncés dans une attitude faussement menaçante. Polly était hilare.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de tordant...  
\- Hihihihi, c'est trop mignon, il va te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu ai réparé son masque!  
\- Eh ben il peut attendre longtemps!  
\- Ne sois pas si grognon mon chou... Lui dit elle en lui caressant la joue.

Tutafeh, semblait très curieux et se mit a fouiller dans le sac de Mike. Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à protester, Polly l'embrassa tendrement. Mais l'embrassade fut interrompue par une lueur rouge et Polly qui disparut, laissant le sac de couchage vide.  
Tutafeh avait les yeux écarquillés et tenait la Moonball entre ses mains. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, Mike prit la ball à Tutafeh et appuya dessus. Polly apparut, nue et le visage livide. Mike appuya une nouvelle foit et elle fut a nouveau renvoyée dans la ball. Une nouvelle fois, il la fit sortir. Polly apparut encore, toujours nue et se cachant les yeux avec les mains. Puis peu à peu elle changea pour se transformer en Spectrum, devant le regard médusé de Mike.

\- A-attends, je peux tout expliquer, fit Spectrum avec la voix de Polly.  
\- Oh mais il n'y a rien à expliquer! Grogna le dresseur, furieux, en la faisant retourner dans sa ball.

Il courut en contournant les ruines et s'arrêta au bord d'un canyon sablonneux, puis il lança la Moonball de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Ben voilà, maintenant vous connaissez tous la vérité au sujet de Polly, même si tout le monde devait s'en douter. Je jure d'expliquer le cas Lavanville (Polly et Fantominus sont vus en même temps au même endroit, par Mike) dans les chapitres à venir. Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être plutôt psychologique, même si je souhaite garder une certaine "vie" dans le récit, donc vous aurez pas droit au perso assis sur un caillou entrain de pleurer et de déblatérer sur son sort pendant tout un chapitre._  
 _La mention [...] indique que du temps est passé, sans ça, la lecture était un peu confuse à cet endroit la, j'aimerais essayer de remanier ça. Je verrais._  
 **EDIT:** _Passage édité un peu plus proprement, ça marche plus ou moins._


	25. Chapitre 25: Adieu

Pour la vingtième fois de la journée, Strykna consulta son Vokit, d'un air nerveux. Son batteur lança:

\- Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharne avec cet abruti!  
\- Ce n'est pas un abruti! Protesta t'elle.  
\- C'est couru d'avance! Dans le bras de la petite Mystimaniac il t'a déjà oubliée, tu était juste un passage à vide pour lui!  
\- Haha. Morte de rire.

Elle s'isola dans sa loge et fondit en larmes. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux mois qu'il lui avait donné le bracelet en promettant de lui donner des nouvelles. Deux longs mois ou tous les appels qu'elle avait tenté n'étaient pas passés. Tout au fond de son coeur, elle se disait que son acolyte avait raison, elle n'avait pas fait le poids contre sa rivale. Mais son mental lui trouvait des tas d'idées et d'excuses, tels un Vokit cassé ou perdu, un vie bien remplie et peu de temps pour passer un appel. La dernière supposition consistait à voir Mike mort dans diverses circonstances. Elle tritura son bracelet d'un air penaud puis poussa un soupir. Son regret était à présent bien amer et rien ne pourrait le ramener par magie dans ses bras. Cependant elle était taraudée par un doute. Et si Mike était coincé dans le désert? Et s'il était blessé ou pire, mourant? Il ne fallait pas succomber à la panique. Mais cette pensée hantait tout de même son esprit. Elle saisit le numéro privé d'Iris et l'appela en visio. Iris apparut à l'écran à moitié décoiffée et les habits défaits. Elle protesta:

\- Bon ça suffit Strykna! Je t'ai dit que si j'avais des nouvelles, je te préviendrait! Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ton Jules!  
\- Mais...  
\- Anis, non! Chuchota Iris, pas maintenant!  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Oh c'est allumé. Euh... Coucou! Fit Anis, les joues rouges et sa tenue en désordre.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez... Geignit Strykna.  
\- Du tricot! Interrompit Iris. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème?  
\- Je voudrais t'emprunter ton Drattak.  
\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi faire?!  
\- J'ai comme un doute, laisse le moi une petit journée s'il te plait! J'en prendrais soin!

Iris poussa un soupir et acquiesca avant d'éteindre la visio. La championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer se regarda dans le miroir. Elle qui jadis était la fille inaccessible, elle se retrouvait esclave de ses émotions envers un petit jeune. Comme quoi, les choses pouvaient changer rapidement. Sans cet incident elle ne l'aurait pas rencontré dans les mêmes circonstances, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait combattu comme un simple prétendant au badge et la vie aurait continué son cours. Elle écrasa une larme au coin de son oeil droit. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait changer les choses. Alors qu'elle se recoiffait, Yohann le videur vint la voir:

\- Strykkie, y'a un colis pour toi de la part d'Iris, et il a l'air d'avoir la dalle...  
\- Aye Aye Captain! Ricana t'elle dans un salut militaire. Je vais faire un détour par la réserve!

La reserve c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait ses tiroirs de Pokemons. Elle prit son Brutapode et une bonne floppée de baies et sortit. L'immense et irascible Drattak était posé la, avec une lettre scellée à son cou. Strykna décacheta le sceau de la championne d'Unys et lut:

" _Strykna, je te le prète pour la journée, prends en soin et ne lui donne pas de baie Selro, ça le rends malade. Sécurise le harnais et ne fait pas de gestes brusques, tout devrait bien se passer. Bon courage et ne tente rien de stupide. - Iris_ "

Elle caressa le Pokemon en lui donnant une baie Qualot qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée. Grimpant sur son dos, elle enfila un casque d'aviateur avec de grosses lunettes et se sangla sur l'imposante selle. Elle prit la bride dans ses mains et imita Iris comme elle l'avait vue faire déjà plusieurs fois. Dans un puissant battement d'ailes, Drattak s'envola haut dans le ciel. Strykna comprit instantanément l'intérêt des sangles et eut du mal à respirer lors de l'ascencion. Une fois dans le ciel, Unys s'étendait à perte de vue, c'était magnifique et elle comprenait à présent l'attrait que pouvaient avoir les pokémons de type vol. Se laissant porter par un courant descendant, il glissa en direction du désert délassant et redescendit doucement. Vu d'en haut le désert semblait calme, les ruines étaient à peine visibles à cette hauteur, il faudrait descendre pour réussir à voir quelqu'un dans tout ce sable. Drattak descendit à une cinquantaine de mètres et plana sur les courants chauds portés par les vents du desert. Après une demi heure, elle perçut un gros objet bleu émergeant un peu du sable. Se posant à coté, elle descendit de sa monture pour inspecter.

Il s'agissait d'une tente d'un modèle plutôt récent mais le désert l'avait sévèrement abîmée. Fouillant dedans elle découvrit un pull figé par la chaleur, et elle le reconnut instantanément, il s'agissait du pull de Mike, elle en était certaine. Elle le tendit à Drattak mais ce dernier tenta de le manger. Evidemment, c'était un Drattak pas un Mastouffe. Elle le plia et le mit sous ses fesses pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. Son inquiétude atteignit des sommets peu recommandables pour la santé. L'habit semblait avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le sable, si Mike était à pieds il pouvait être loin, et s'il s'était évanoui, son corps était déjà probablement englouti par les sables et ses os nettoyés par des Crocoribles sauvages. Les pensées morbides se bousculèrent dans sa tête et elle faillit faire un malaise avec la chaleur ambiante. Elle tira une gourde du sac de sa monture et en but une large rasade sans oublier d'en donner à Drattak. Ils reprirent leur envol, et pendant des heures et des heures elle parcourut le désert de long en large sans rien voir. Soudainement, Drattak obliqua vers la gauche en descendant et se posa dans une gerbe de sable. Strykna releva ses épaisses lunettes d'aviation et vit un homme décharné avancer vers eux, le regard perdu dans le vide. À ses cotés se tenait une Viskuse presque complètement desséchée dans sa bulle d'eau quasi-vide et un étrange petit pokémon portant un masque cabossé, qu'elle prit en premier lieu pour un enfant. S'avançant vers cet homme elle constata qu'il ne portait plus que les vestiges d'un jeans qui tenaient par un miracle sur son bassin saillant. Ses cotes étaient comptables à l'oeil nu et il avait un teint plus gris que le marbre d'une pierre tombale. À son poignet, un bracelet doré et un autre, noir.

\- M-mike?! **MIKE!**  
\- uuuùuhhhhh...  
\- Mike! C'est moi, Strykna!  
\- ...ssssss...inaaaaaa... Geignit il.

Elle se rua vers Drattak et porta la gourde à sa bouche, mais l'eau coula sur son menton, il refusait visiblement de boire. Tirant de toutes ses forces elle hissa le dresseur sur sa monture tandis qu'elle lui prenait son sac pour rappeller Viskuse. À sa grande surprise, il manquait la moonball et le pokémon au masque n'avait pas de ball. Ce dernier vint placer son masque le visage de mike et s'installa derrière son crâne, faisant office d'attache vivante. D'un bon coup dans les flancs du Dragon, il fila sur Volucité et en quelques heures elle arriva à l'hôpital. Des brancardiers se saisirent de Mike et Viskuse fut emmenée d'urgence par le service des soins dédié aux pokémons. Tutafeh se détacha de lui même, libérant le visage de Mike, à présent émacié et aux traits tirés à l'extrême, le rapprochant plus des morts que des vivants. Le brancardier regarda le garçon puis la championne:

\- Une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé?  
\- N-non... Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans le désert...  
\- Malnutrition, déshydratation, fatigue musculaire, à en juger par l'état de son dos, insolation sévère et brûlure de l'épiderme. Aucun signe de réaction aux stimulis externes, possiblement en état de choc psychologique. S'il reste parmi nous, ça relèvera du miracle.  
\- Je vous en prie... Sauvez le... Geignit-elle.  
\- Nous ferons notre possible, mais s'il n'a pas envie de vivre, tous nos efforts seront vains. Vous êtes de la famille?  
\- Je suis sa...euh...une amie!

Le brancardier emmena Mike à toute vitesse et Strykna se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il était en vie, mais à quel prix? En tant que championne elle fit de son mieux pour rester digne et ne pas fondre en larmes. Une heure s'écoula sans qu'elle n'aie de nouvelles lorsqu'Iris déboula en courant de le couloir, paniquée.

\- **Strykna!** Arceus soit loué tu es la! Tu l'a retrouvé alors!  
\- O-oui, mais il est dans un état malheureux, ils ne savent pas si il va survivre, ça fait une heure qu'il est la dedans, je suis morte d'inquiétude...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis arrivée et il déambulait comme un damné au milieu du sable, sans répondre, comme s'il était devenu fou...  
\- Un signe de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait? Demanda Iris, curieuse.  
\- Non, il était seul avec sa Viskuse dans un état lamentable.  
\- Une... Viskuse?!  
\- Oui il l'a attrapée à Port-Yoneuve peu après l'incident Lugia. Et il y avait ce... Ce... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est comme Pokémon.  
\- Quel Pokémon?!  
\- Là, regarde, il est assis sur la pile de magasines de Poké-Vision Idols.  
\- C'est un Tutafeh, Strykna.  
\- Oui, peu importe...  
\- Oh non, pas " _peu importe_ ". Réfléchis une minute...  
\- À quoi? Répondit la championne en reniflant bruyamment.  
\- Fantominus-  
\- Spectrum maintenant.  
\- Spectrum, Viskuse, Tutafeh... Y'a rien qui te dérange?  
\- Ils... Ils sont tous de type Spectre?  
\- Et quel genre de dresseurs montent une équipe composée uniquement de Spectres?  
\- Mortimer, Kimera, Spectra et Anis...  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les quatre en commun?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...  
\- Ils sont tous les quatre de nature Mediumnique, ils sont devenus champions du type spectre à cause de leur affinité naturelle.  
\- Mais alors...  
\- Mike pourrait très bien avoir un don également, ça reste à vérifier, mais il se démarque des Mystimaniacs hurluberlus qu'on voit d'habitude et...  
\- Tout ça est de ma faute. Murmura une voix.  
\- Polly?! S'exclama Strykna, mais comment...

Au moment ou Iris se dressa d'un bond et s'apprêtait à saisir Polly par le bras, un médecin sortit en courant, affolé et cria aux gens resté à l'interieur de la salle:

" **Le défibrillateur à lâché il en faut un autre d'urgence! On va le perdre!** "

Il traversa le couloir en quatrième vitesse et brisa la vitre du boitier ou se situait l'appareil d'urgence accroché au mur, il dégagea l'engin et fit demi tour en un éclair. Alors que les portes battantes se croisaient à la volée, les filles dans le couloir entendirent le sifflement caractéristique de l'electrocardiogramme annonçant une ligne plate. Strykna et Polly fondirent en larmes. Iris, furieuse, poussa Polly contre un mur et s'énerva sur la jeune fille:

\- Toi, tu t'en est tirée la dernière fois, mais j'aurais parié que tu te montrerait à nouveau à un moment ou l'autre...  
\- Mais je... Murmura la jeune fille.  
\- Iris! Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Demanda la championne.  
\- Ce que je fait? Je trouve des réponses!

La Maitre d'Unys accrocha brutalement un étrange bracelet à la jeune fille qu'elle tenait en respect. Et sous le regard sidéré de Strykna, Polly se changea en Spectrum.

\- **AHA!** Exulta Iris. Je le savais!  
\- Mais...mais...MAIS... Réagit la jeune championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer. Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Ceci, ma chère, est un Spectrum polymorphe non déclaré. Elle a réussi a berner son dresseur avec cette apparence et des sentiments, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait dès le début!  
\- C-comment... Murmura Spectrum.  
\- Je peux voir l'aura des pokemons, une Mystimaniac dégageant une aura, c'était pas discret!

Polly tenta de se transformer, mais un choc électrique se produisit, interrompant immédiatement le processus. Iris eut un sourire et ajouta:

\- Et ça, petite futée, c'est ta punition.  
\- Mais! Protesta Spectrum, le regard contrarié.  
\- Attends une minute... Murmura Strykna, si Polly est Spectrum, alors ça veut dire que... **MON DIEU, C'EST IMMONDE!**

Polly ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. La maitre d'Unys réalisa ce que ça impliquait et demanda au spectrum

\- Espèce de petite imbécile! Me dit pas que Strykna à raison!  
\- j-je...  
\- Tu mériterais pire qu'une menotte de rétention espèce de sale tordue! Et si Mike l'apprenait?!  
\- I-il est au courant... En sortant des Ruines, Tutafeh à joué avec la Moonball et la vérité à éclaté...  
\- Comment il a réagi?!  
\- Eh bien... Commença Spectrum.  
\- Il du être tellement horrifié par la situation qu'il a du pêter un plomb et se perdre dans le desert! Gémit la championne.

Spectrum se cacha le visage avec les mains. Un espèce de grondement effroyable se fit entendre. C'était Polly qui pleurait sincèrement. Strykna se rua dans les bras d'Iris et se mit à pleurer à son tour. La maitre soupira. Elle qui détestait les gosses quant ils pleuraient, un pokémon et une championne qui deversaient chacunes leur larmes dans un couloir d'hôpital, c'était encore pire. Elle s'adressa à Polly:

\- Tu pourra pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps, je ne t'enlèverais pas cette menotte, tu la gardera toute ta vie, que ça te serve de leçon!  
\- J-je... Bredouilla Polly, confuse.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit lentement et un médecin parut, l'air résigné. Toutes trois se pressèrent vers lui.

\- Mesdemoiselles, ce que j'ai à dire n'est jamais agréable à entendre, depuis toutes ces années que-  
\- **OUI BON ÇA VA, ABRÉGEZ!** Hurla Iris.  
\- Il... Nous l'avons perdu. Il a été victime d'un arrêt cardiaque et sa très faible condition physique ne nous a laissé aucune chance. Nous avons fait tout notre possible, je vous l'assure. Mes condoléances. Nos infirmières sont entrain de le préparer pour la mise en bière, vous pourrez venir le voir lorsqu'on vous appellera. Si vous avez des voeux ou souhaits à formuler pour la cérémonie funéraire, notre service de thanatopracteurs est à votre service.

Il rentra dans la pièce, la mine maussade, laissant les deux filles et les deux Pokemons seuls dans le couloir. Strykna devint livide et Iris se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser un juron. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la championne pour lui offrir son épaule et un peu de tendresse, cette dernière se rua sur Spectrum en grondant d'une voix rauque entrecoupée de sanglots:

\- Espèce de sale pourromiture, tu a vu ce que tu a fait, hein?! **TU ES CONTENTE?!**  
\- je n'ai jamais voulu ça... Geignit le Pokémon.  
\- Tout ça parce que tu était incapable de te contrôler!  
\- ç-ça n'a rien à voir!  
\- Tu réalise que ce que tu a fait est un crime? Le principe d'une relation c'est le CONSENTEMENT et tu lui a MENTI pour obtenir ce que tu voulait...  
\- Strykna... Calme toi, murmura Iris.  
\- Non je ne me calmerais pas! Cette connasse a tué Mike! S'il te faut un appui pour une loi contre la Poképhilie, Iris, sois assurée que tu aura mon soutien le plus total.  
\- Attends, attends, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit la, marmonna la Maitre Pokémon.  
\- Oh que si, je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires. J'ai même une idée de punition qui servira d'exemple à tout le monde, je vais la mettre dans une arène et elle combattra jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
\- Calme toi! Fit Iris! Je sais ce que tu ressens et...  
\- **NON TU NE SAIS PAS!** Cria Strykna.  
\- Oh que si je le sais... soupira la jeune Maître.


	26. Chapitre 26: Décision

Toutes trois furent interrompues par les lumières clignotantes des plafonniers. Tutafeh se tenait face au mur du couloir ou trois étrange symboles avaient été dessinés par le pokemon pendant qu'elles se disputaient. Tutafeh toucha l'intérieur du triangle à l'aide de son masque et la portion du mur se mit à onduler comme des ondes lorsque l'on jette une pierre dans l'eau. Alors que Strykna et Iris en restaient bouche bée, un bruit venu du fond des âges envahit le couloir et toutes les lumières et l'électricité se coupèrent, plongeant l'hôpital dans le noir quelques instants jusqu'à ce que les groupes auxiliaires prennent le relais. Terrifiée, Polly s'approcha de Tutafeh et murmura:

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait?  
\- Tuuu, tutaaaa.  
\- Ça je le vois bien! Mais nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'il...

Sa phrase resta en suspends alors qu'un grondement apocalyptique résonnait. Iris et Strykna eurent l'impression que le couloir se rétrécissait, comme s'il allait se fermer sur eux. Puis une sorte de tentacule d'un noir de jais émergea de la surface, surmontée d'une griffe rouge sang. Tutafeh plongea sa main dans son corps et en tira lentement la couronne la plus fastueuse qu'il eut été donné de voir de vie d'homme. Une couronne de platine surmontée d'une série de joyaux parfaits. Il la posa délicatement sur le tentacule et ce dernier s'orienta vers Polly, qui semblait terrorisée.

\- Tu! **TUTA. FEH!**  
\- M-mais, je n'ai rien!  
\- **FFFEH!** s'énerva le petit pokémon.  
\- Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai rien de valeur en ma possession!  
\- ffeeeeeeeh!

Le tentacule se dressa subitement et s'abattit à une vitesse fulgurante sur le visage du Spectrum. Cette dernière hurla de douleur alors que la griffe lui retirait son oeil gauche de son orbite. Le tentacule disparut quelques instants. Iris s'affola:

\- Une minute! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, la?  
\- A-attends! Gémit Strykna.

Polly et le Tutafeh firent une petite révérence devant l'étrange sorte de portail, Polly cachant son orbite sanglante de son mieux avec sa main gauche. Le tentacule ressortit, le bout était enroulé autour d'une sorte de sphère lumineuse et la déposa dans les mains de tutafeh puis il disparut dans le portail qui se referma faisant également disparaitre les symboles. Tutafeh se précipita vers les portes battantes et passa à travers. Iris s'exclama:

\- Mais bordel, c'était quoi ça, Polly?!  
\- C'était...hnnngh...Tutafeh qui a probablement...aie!...sauvé Mike...  
\- Non! Je refuse de croire à ces trucs là, quant on meurt, on est mort et on le reste! Je veux la vérité!  
\- Il est possible...aaaaieeee...de négocier une âme...argh! Auprès du...g-gah! Gardien de l'autre monde.  
\- Quel gardien?! S'étonna Strykna  
\- G-Giratina... Geignit Polly qui devenait de plus en plus livide.  
\- Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible! S'écria Iris.  
\- Et p-pourtant... Murmura Spectrum avant de tomber au sol, inanimée.

Des cris rententirent et les deux filles entendirent quelqu'un crier " **arrêtez le! vite!** "

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Mike apparût. Ses yeux étaient noirs et de la fumée semblait se dégager de lui. Il s'avança d'une démarche maladroite vers Polly, donnant l'impression d'être un squelette dans un théatre de pantins. Il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et se dressa face à iris avant de gronder, d'un ton furieux " _Ehût nah-zok. Unta reeranor!_ " Les deux filles reculèrent, terrifiées et il s'avança menaçant, mais alors qu'il tendait la main, il expira comme quelqu'un qui aurait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps et s'effondra au sol, sans vie. Strykna se mit à paniquer et secoua Iris:

\- Mais fait quelque chose!  
\- Attends, attends, fit la maitre d'Unys, je sens un pouls, il respire...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on viens de voir, là?  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS! cria un medecin. Il viens de s'échapper alors que sa mort clinique était assurée!

Tutafeh surgit du mur, affichant un regard interrogateur et l'air un peu confus. D'autres Pokémons traversèrent les murs à sa suite. Il y avait un Noctunoir, un Magirêve, deux Spectrum, un Funécire, un Mélancolux et trois Téraclope.

\- I-I-Iris... Qu'est-ce que ces p-p-pokemons f-f-font i-ici?!  
\- Ne bouge surtout pas répondit-elle. Pas de gestes brusques, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont la pour ce pauvre Mike...  
\- M-mais...qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?!  
\- Chhhhhhh... Fit Iris.

Tous s'avancèrent et étudièrent le garçon avec le plus grand intérêt, l'infirmière qui était sortie avec les deux brancardiers pour rattraper Mike s'immobilisèrent en voyant le spectacle. Chaque type spectre présent s'avança pour déposer une petite pierre noire au dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils disparurent tous en même temps, sauf Tutafeh qui vint poser son masque au centre du rond formé par les offrandes. Un silence ce fit jusqu'à ce que le personnel médical s'approche de Mike pour le ramasser. Tutafeh ramassa les pierres qu'il avala une par une avant de reprendre son masque et de s'incliner en direction de Mike. Il fut emmené et Strykna secoua Iris:

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Polly!  
\- Mais je croyait que tu la détestait!  
\- J'ai changé d'avis, d'accord?! Aide moi à la porter!  
\- Pfffff...

Elles soulevèrent Spectrum et l'emmenèrent au service.

Lorsque Mike rouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait une vague odeur familière, mais un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête et il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par une horde de Galeking. En dépit de ses efforts ils ne parvint pas à se mouvoir, à peine si ses doigts remuaient un peu. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent peu à peu à la lumière et il vit une tête reposant sur son ventre. Avec de gros efforts, il crû reconnaitre Polly, mais c'était vraisemblablement juste une Mystimaniaque borgne à en juger par l'énorme patch qui recouvrait son oeil gauche. Déployant toute son énergie, il articula avec difficulté. Et d'une voix pâteuse, il marmonna à l'attention de Polly:

\- Qui...toi?  
\- Huh-je...Tu es réveillé! S'exclama t'elle. **Les filles, il est reveillé!**  
\- Qui filles?

Strykna arriva en trombe et se jeta littéralement au cou de Mike, pleurant de bonheur. Iris apparut à son tour.

\- Bon retour parmi les vivants! Salua t'elle.  
\- Mike... Oh Mike... Geignit Strykna au bord des larmes. Tu m'a fait si peur...  
\- Ne bouge pas, ajouta Polly. Avale ça...

Elle lui fit boire une mixture infâme qu'il faillit recracher, mais elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en chuchotant "tut tut, il faut tout boire... Je sais que c'est immonde, mais c'est pour ton bien!" Il avala avec difficulté puis se râcla la gorge.

\- B-bonjour... Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire qui est cette fille? Demanda t'il.  
\- C'est Polly. Elle t'a sauvée la vie à l'aide de Tutafeh.  
\- **P-polly?!**

Mike devint livide en se remémorant brutalement les évènements du château enfoui. Il fronça les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à laisser éclater sa colère, mais Strykna intervint:

\- Avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu prenne en compte qu'elle a fait amende honorable, de plus elle a donné de sa personne pour ton retour. Alors vas-y doucement.  
\- Mais... Commença t-il  
\- Je sais que tu en a gros sur le coeur, mais moi aussi, Mike. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Dit Polly, d'un ton humble. De plus il y a la deux autres amis qui souhaitent te voir.

Viskuse et Tutafeh entrèrent dans la pièce et lui témoignèrent une grande affection. Après quelques effusions, Iris lui remit la SoinBall de Viskuse et Mike demanda:

\- Et Tutafeh?  
\- Apparemment il refuse de se laisser attraper par nous, si on a bien compris il souhaiterait que ce soit toi qui l'attrape. Mais avec ta convalescence, il faudra un peu de patience.  
\- Et toi, Polly? Demanda t'il mal à l'aise.  
\- Vu comme tu t'était comporté à la "révélation", j'était persuadée que c'était... "fini entre nous"

Polly baissa un peu la tête et ferma son oeil restant, un peu honteuse.

\- Je... Je te demande pardon, Polly.  
\- P-pardon pour quoi?!  
\- Pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ma réaction.  
\- Mais! Tu n'a pas à-  
\- Si, Polly. J'ai à m'excuser. J'ai fait des rêves étranges et je me suis vu mourir dans une salle d'hôpital. Si j'y était resté, ça aurait été mon dernier geste envers toi.  
\- Mike... Murmura t'elle avant de se jeter sur lui, de grosses larmes coulant de son oeil restant.

Il la serra dans ses bras en retour et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Iris tira discrètement Strykna par la manche en murmurant:

\- Viens, je crois qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Et alors ça ne nous regarde pas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, je suis sûre qu'il sera reconnaissant que tu lui ait sauvé la vie, et...  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord!  
\- Il n'y a pas de " _d'accord_ " ou " _pas d'accord_ "! Il y a quelque chose entre eux et quoi que tu fasse, tu n'y arrivera jamais.  
\- Mais, Iris, je pensais que tu comprenais...  
\- Je t'épargne bien des malheurs, tu me remerciera plus tard, crois moi.

La championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle restait sur le banc de touche, elle n'aurais jamais la place de Polly. Résignée et dépitée elle se laissa tomber dans un immense pouf en broyant du noir. Iris se faisait un peu de soucis pour la championne, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir arranger les choses d'un claquement de doigts, mais elle-même savait très bien que l'amour ne se commandait pas.  
De son coté, Polly se redressa et fit un sourire timide au dresseur, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et elle lui raconta tout d'une traite. Il remercia Tutafeh et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Polly puis l'étreignit une nouvelle fois en la remerciant. Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs coeurs se mirent à battre a vive allure, Polly rapprocha lentement son visage mais se ressaisit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait faire? Elle était déjà près de lui sans qu'il ne la rejette. Mais contre toute attente il avança également son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il murmura:

\- Je t'ai vue depuis l'autre côté, merci d'être intervenue pour moi.  
\- M-merci m-mais...  
\- _Je t'aime Polly._  
\- Tu... Quoi?! Dit elle en s'immobilisant sur place et ouvrant grand son oeil restant.  
\- Tu m'a très bien entendu.  
\- M-mais et ma nature et notre...  
\- Eh bien tant pis, il est temps de grandir et que j'accepte le destin. J'ai un rêve et c'est avec toi que je le réaliserais.

Polly serra Mike de toutes ses forces et pria intrieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

\- Mike, je...  
\- Tu...?  
\- J-je...  
\- Polly?  
\- Ack! Gggghk...  
\- **POLLY!**

Elle tomba à genoux, blanche comme un linge et le souffle court, essayant de se rattraper à un meuble, mais elle tomba tout de même au sol. Les filles restées dans la pièce à côté arrivèrent à vive allure:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!  
\- Je n'en sais rien, gémit le dresseur. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et...  
\- Strykna! Va vite me chercher mon Vokit!  
\- d'accord  
 **\- AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!** Hurla Polly, pliée en deux de douleur.  
\- Oh oh... s'exclama Iris.  
\- " _oh oh_ " ? Comment ça " _oh oh_ "?! Un problème?

Polly reprit son apparence de Spectrum et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Un grondement résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle se mit a briller d'une étrange lueur noire et se mit à enfler. Puis dans un cri de rage il y eut une petite détonation qui renversa presque tout dans la pièce. Mike se frotta les yeux. Une immense masse un peu ronde et sombre avec deux immenses yeux dont l'un était fermé et barré d'une cicatrice et un sourire diabolique le contemplait. Iris éclata de rire:

\- Hahaha eh ben ça alors!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe- **AAAAAH!** cria Strykna. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur?!

La masse se rétracta sur elle même jusqu'a devenir une silhouette et dans un grincement les bras et les jambes s'allongèrent, et la créature se transforma en Polly. Mike avait beau avoir assisté en personne à l'évènement, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Polly était encore plus belle qu'auparavant, ses cheveux étaient à présent vraiment longs et sa robe était d'un noir foncé. Son oeil gauche restait fermé et barré d'une cicatrice. Elle eut un sourire gêné lorsque Strykna s'exclama:

\- Oooooh! C'est trop mignon!  
\- Huh? De quoi? Demanda Polly.  
\- Tes oreilles sur la tête! C'est trop chou! On dirait des oreilles de chat!  
\- Mes... Oreilles?!

Polly se précipita pour regarder dans le petit miroir tombé au sol et vit sur le sommet de sa chevelure deux protubérances, effectivement très ressemblantes à des oreille des chat étaient bel et bien la.

\- Non! **Non non non!** Je vais devoir porter un chapeau le restant de ma vie... Se lamenta t'elle.  
\- Et oui Mike, tu peux détacher ton regard, ils ont grossi aussi. Tu peux la regarder dans les yeux maintenant! Fit Iris en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Hein, quoi? Répondit il distraitement.  
\- Hmph... Les mecs, tous les mêmes. Fit Strykna d'un ton dédaigneux.  
\- Tu dit ça parce que tu n'en a pas! Chuchota Iris d'un ton goguenard.

Mike tira son sac à lui et ouvrit le pokédex:

" **Ectoplasma:** _Parfois, pendant les nuits noires, une ombre projetée par une réverbère peut tout à coup vous dépasser. Il s'agit d'un Ectoplasma qui court, en se faisait passer pour l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre._ "

Polly tourna sa tête vers Strykna avec un sourire mauvais et disparut soudainement.

\- Hé! Cria la championne. C-c'est pas parce que le dex dit quelque chose qu-  
\- **BOUH.** Fit Polly en surgissant en tant qu'Ectoplasma de l'ombre de Strykna  
\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAIS MERDE, C'EST PAS MARRANT!**

Ectoplasma était écroulé de rire et Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à son tour. Puis elle reprit sa forme humaine et vint prendre la main de Mike.

\- Bon, on s'est bien amusés et tout, mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça toi et moi. Dit elle au dresseur.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Une Mystimaniac borgne, un Ectoplasma borgne aussi, je ne pourrais duper personne, avant je pouvais tricher, mais la c'est impossible. Si tu veux continuer ton aventure avec moi, il va falloir faire un choix...  
\- U-un choix?! S'étonna Mike.  
\- Ou c'est "Polly" ou c'est Ectoplasma.


	27. Chapitre 27: Anis

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà le chapitre blabla, il ne se passera pas grandchose en termes d'action, mais c'est une phase nécéssaire, je vous promets de ne pas tirer tout ça trop en longueur et de retourner au voyage du héros dès le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

* * *

\- Mais... Je ne veux pas choisir! Protesta t'il.  
\- Il va pourtant falloir répondit-elle d'un ton décisif.  
\- Mais... **pourquoi?**  
\- Réfléchis une minute, Mike. Rappelle toi ta réaction quant on a vu le dresseur avec sa Sidérella.  
\- Oui, bon...  
\- Maintenant dit toi que tu va faire la ligue, admettons que tu arrive au moins jusque la bas et que quelqu'un se rende compte du subterfuge. Un maitre pokémon qui sort avec son pokémon? Avoue que ça foutrait une vilaine tache sur ton titre, si tant est que tu y arrive. De plus la maitre d'Unys en personne est au courant, elle a été gentille de me retirer la menotte, mais je doute qu'elle ne laisse passer ça.  
\- Polly... Murmura Iris.  
\- Alors imagine un peu Mike, le dégoût des gens sur ton passage, les railleries, et toutes les mauvaises blagues... Tu es un gentil garçon, tu ne mérite pas qu'on te pourrisse la vie comme ça, crois moi.  
\- Mais... Polly... Geignit Mike.  
\- Prends une décision mais réfléchis bien.  
\- Attendez, fit Iris, j'ai éventuellement une..."solution" pour vous. Je sais que j'ai pas été exactement amicale avec toi au départ, mais ça dépasse de loin le cas du poképhile pervers comme j'en ai trop souvent vu...  
\- " _Poképhile pervers_ "?! S'exclama Mike.  
\- Oui... Étant donné que je peux voir les auras des Pokémons, lorsque j'ai vu Polly pour la première fois, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cas habituel.  
\- Comment ça? Demanda Polly.  
\- Eh bien la majeure partie du temps des dresseurs aux goûts douteux se procurent une Gardevoir, une Lockpin ou même un Metamorph et s'en..."servent" uniquement pour leur "loisir personnel". Je suis contre ce genre de pratique et lorsque j'ai vu l'aura de Polly, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un Metamorph non déclaré qui tentait d'échapper à son propriétaire.  
\- Alors qu'en réalité j'ai juste paniqué parce que j'avais peur que l'on découvre mon secret...  
\- Toujours est-il que j'ai cru à un cas d'abus et de maltraitance, j'était au départ très hostile en me disant que Mike t'avais lavé le cerveau.  
\- Eh ben... Murmura le concerné.  
\- Mais je viens d'assister à quelque chose qu'il y a encore quelques heures j'aurais réfuté de façon véhémente en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'une légende urbaine de mauvais goût.  
\- Et quelle est cette chose? Demanda la championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer  
\- je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation, et lorsque Mike t'a avoué sa sincérité, ton aura a été chamboulée de façon drastique, Polly...  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Fit Strykna.  
\- Elle a évolué par amour.

Polly devint écarlate et cacha son visage dans ses mains en se tournant. Mike resta interdit, son regard passant d'Iris à Polly, abasourdi.

\- C'est extrêmement rare, continua la maitre d'Unys. Et j'ai toujours refusé d'y croire, persuadé que ce n'étaient que des racontars de pervers trouvant une excuse pour alimenter leurs pratiques décadentes. Et j'ai bien vu que Mike était un brave garçon et que Polly était libre et autonome, et c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre et que je respecte malgré tout.  
\- M-merci, Iris, répondit Mike.  
\- C'est aussi pour ça que je vais laisser couler pour cette fois ci.  
\- P-pardon?! Demanda Polly.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, et Strykna, ici présente, non plus.  
\- Mais je...  
\- **STRYKNA ICI PRÉSENTE N'A RIEN VU NON PLUS QUI SORTE DE L'ORDINAIRE.**  
\- O-oui madame Iris! S'exclama t'elle avant de faire une courbette.  
\- Comme je disait auparavant, j'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème. Mais à une condition.  
\- Laquelle? Demanda Polly.  
\- Je veux que toi et Mike passiez un entretien avec Anis, du conseil des quatre de la ligue d'Unys.  
\- Une... Une membre de la ligue?! Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça! Protesta le dresseur.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de combat, j'aimerais juste que tu lui présente ton équipe et que discutiez un peu tous ensembles, je pense que vous vous posez tous les deux des questions en ce moment même et Anis est selon moi la plus à même à vous aider à trouver des réponses.  
\- Bien! Fit Polly, je pense que c'est une condition raisonnable. Je m'y plie volontiers.  
\- Ça me va aussi. Ajouta Mike. Combien de temps pour aller voir Anis?  
\- Cinq minutes à pieds.  
\- Cinq mi- mais on est ou là?  
\- Tu es dans mon appartement privatif, au sommet de la ligue.  
\- **Whoa.** Total whoa. Fit Mike, incrédule.

Polly offrit son épaule au dresseur et l'aida à se relever, lui demandant de ne pas forcer s'il ne se sentait pas en forme. Ils passèrent la majestueuse porte menant au gigantesque complexe de la ligue. Tout était d'une démesure complète aux yeux de Mike. Les colonnes, les marbres, la statue centrale, les escaliers. Iris lui indiqua l'escalier tout à gauche puis donna un léger coup de coude à Strykna. La championne s'adressa alors à Mike:

\- B-bon, eh bien nos routes se séparent ici, je dois rentrer occuper mon poste de championne.  
\- Ah... Répondit Mike. Eh bien je t'en dois une il me semble et notre promesse tiens toujours! Dit il en tapotant le bracelet.  
\- Je... Je voulais te remercier. Ajouta Strykna.  
\- De?  
\- Pour tout.  
\- C'est deux fois rien!  
\- C'est loin d'être..." _rien_ " répondit-elle, rougissante.  
\- **Ahem.** Interrompit Iris.  
\- Bref! Coupa Strykna. Encore merci, Mike.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du dresseur et recula en rougissant un peu. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Polly, s'attendant à être foudroyée du regard, mais c'est un sourire sincère qui lui fut adressé avec un petit hochement de tête en signe de merci. La maitre d'Unys s'approcha de Mike et lui tendit un petit objet et chuchota tout bas au creux de son oreille:

\- L'adresse est au dos, je ne promets rien, mais si quelqu'un peut vous aider pour..." _ça_ " c'est bien cette personne.  
\- Merci, maître.  
\- Appele moi Iris. Et je fait ça pour vous car je crois en elle et en toi, son aura est très claire, elle est pleinement heureuse maintenant, et tu y est pour beaucoup.  
\- M-merci!  
\- Poursuit ton objectif! N'abandonne pas! Ce sera dur, tu aura très certainement envie d'abandonner, mais ne te laisse pas submerger, et soutenez vous mutuellement toi et Polly, vous irez loin!

Mike s'inclina poliment et serra une dernière fois Strykna dans ses bras. Puis la maitre fit sortir son Drattak et s'envola en compagnie de la championne. Le dresseur et son pokémon restèrent jusqu'à ce que Drattak disparaisse dans l'azur du ciel. Le garçon prit spontanément la main de sa compagne et avança avec elle d'un pas décidé. Polly ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait mûri, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. La mésaventure des ruines et son retour du royaume des morts l'avaient visiblement fait grandir, ceoendant elle espérait tout de même qu'il persiste un peu de cette candeur et de cette gentillesse qui lui avaient tant plus lors de sa rencontre avec lui. Ils poussèrent tout deux la grande porte pour penetrer dans une titanesque bibliothèque sombre, éclairée par des bougies flottant dans les airs. Un duo de bureaux d'un modèle visiblement assez ancien occupait le centre de la pièce, une jeune femme était assise derrière l'un. Habillée de noir et de violet, une énorme parure de cou en forme de chat et un regard surmonté de lunettes terminaient de donner un aspect plutôt étrange à cette femme. À coté d'elle un androgyne était assis près d'elle. La jeune femme lanca d'une voix posée et douce à la fois:

\- Je présume que vous êtes Mike et Polly.  
\- Oui! Répondirent ils en coeur.  
\- Iris m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je m'appelle Anis, et voici mon assistant, Noritsif.

Il leva la tête du carnet ou il griffonnait et adressa un rapide salut de la tête avant de reprendre ses notes, semblant écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait. La membre du quatuor d'Unys s'approcha du couple.

\- Pas la peine de cacher ta véritable nature petite, personne ne viendra te voir ici et ce qui se passe ici, reste ici.  
\- Vous en êtes sûre? Demanda Mike, inquiet.  
\- J'y engage ma position de membre de la ligue.

Polly ferma son oeil valide et enfla rapidement pour reprendre sa forme naturelle. Anis rajusta ses lunettes, d'un air sévère.

\- Bien, maintenant, prenez place tous les deux. Dit elle tandis que des fauteuils surgissaient comme par enchantement. Alors, si tu commençait par me dire ce que tu ressens mon garçon?  
\- Euh...eh bien...je me sens plutôt bien. J'ai un peu froid mais je me sens bien.  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu a ressenti lorsque tu a découvert la vérité à son sujet?  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Vas-y franchement, n'aie pas peur des mots, on est pas la pour une thérapie de couple.  
\- Au départ, du dégoût. Et de la colère. Répondit il en regardant une réaction eventuelle de Polly. Après je ne sais plus trop, j'ai cogité sur ce qui s'était passé un peu avant et...  
\- Un peu avant?  
\- Eh bien, en fait... En sortant des ruines, on a...  
\- Vous avez...?  
\- Euh eh bien, vous savez, ce que font un gar-  
\- Vous avez eu une relation sexuelle donc.

Polly s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et se tourna un peu de côté, visiblement embarrassée.

\- C'était la première fois? Demanda Anis.  
\- Non...  
\- Je vois, donc lorsque tu a découvert la vérité, une des premières choses qui t'est passé en tête c'est de te dire qu'en réalité, tu avait couché avec ton pokémon.  
\- O-oui, répondit le dresseur, honteux.  
\- Et ensuite?  
\- La colère, à cause des mensonges, de la réalisation que ces escapades n'en étaient pas, puis qu'elle ai pu me surveiller en permanence en préservant son secret.  
\- J'imagine que ça a du te faire un choc...  
\- J'avoue que j'ai totalement décroché et je suis parti avec la tête en vrac...  
\- Iris m'a dit que tu a survecu plusieurs semaines dans le désert, comment tu a réussi?  
\- En buvant l'eau de la bulle de ma Viskuse qu'elle filtrait pour en éliminer le sel. Et j'ai mangé de la pulpe de cactus que j'arrivais à trouver parfois.  
\- Ingénieux... Et quant à toi, Polly, comment a tu vécu ce rejet?  
\- ... Très mal... Répondit elle.  
\- Tu devais bien te douter qu'il n'allait pas danser de joie, non?  
\- Évidemment, mais le peu de fois ou j'avais essayé d'aborder le sujet, ses réponses étaient plutôt négatives...  
\- Mais je pouvais pas savoir! S'écria Mike  
\- Tu a pas été très coopératif non plus! S'écria Polly.  
\- Calmez vous, tous les deux. Continue, je t'en prie.  
\- Il n'a rien voulu savoir et... Il a jeté la ball au loin puis il est parti.  
\- Tu l'a suivi?  
\- De loin, oui... J'était tout aussi perdue que lui, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'ai essayé de me résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort, mais je n'ai pas pu... Alors je l'ai suivi discrètement en essayant de trouver une façon de l'approcher et de m'expliquer, mais plus le temps a passé et pire c'était, je ne savais plus quoi faire...  
\- Je vois, c'était dur pour tous les deux... Donc Strykna, inquiète pour Mike, a fini par le retrouver et tu les a suivis alors.  
\- C'est ça. Acquiesca t'elle.  
\- Bon. Ça explique dejà pas mal de choses, espérons que le lecteurs suivent un peu en se souvenant des chapitres précédents, parce que là ça tourne a la séance chez le psy en terme de narration...

Polly et Mike se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, et le dresseur reprit:

\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- **Oui! Les lecteurs!**  
\- Mais quels lecteurs demandèrent ils tous les deux.  
\- Bon, vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, sinon ça va encore étirer le chapitre pour rien et les reviews seront mauvaises.  
\- Hein?  
\- T'occupes. Donc, Mike. de quoi te souvient tu exactement, après que Strykna soit venue te ramasser?  
\- De l'hôpital et du noir.  
\- Du noir?  
\- Je me suis endormi et puis j'ai rêvé d'un monde étrange et d'une espèce de gros ver très étrange...  
\- Selon Iris et Strykna, tu a fait un arrêt cardiaque et tu es mort. Ce que tu a vu est en réalité Giratina, le gardien du monde des morts.  
\- Du...monde des morts?! Fit Mike, devenant livide.  
\- Oui, il y a notre monde, et l'autre. Lorsque l'on meurt, notre âme passe de l'autre côté et termine sous la surveillance de Giratina.  
\- Mais... Si je suis mort, comment je peux être là?!  
\- Eh bien il semblerais que le Tutafeh qui te suit ai fait de votre différent une affaire personnelle.  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Il était si vexé que tu partes sans avoir réparé ce que tu lui devait qu'il a outrepassé le protocole et a négocié ton retour.  
\- Mais... COMMENT?!  
\- Si j'en crois la tranche du livre qui dépasse de ton sac, tu es au courant que les Pokémons spectre sont en réalité des immatériels.  
\- O-oui!  
\- Eh bien techniquement ce sont des liens vivants avec le monde des morts. Nombre de ces croyances ont engendré les légendes d'aujourd'hui. Ils sont eux vivants, mais ils peuvent occasionnellement briser la frontière et faire des aller-retours. Ce sont les seuls à être tolérés par Giratina. Tout autre pokémon on humain qui y rentrerait mourrait immédiatement.  
\- Je confirme... Murmura Polly.  
\- Il est donc possible pour les types "Spectre" de marchander avec Giratina. Contre le bien le plus précieux il peut donner une âme pour qu'elle retourne dans le monde des vivants si la personne est morte depuis peu. Mais seul Giratina en a le pouvoir et seul lui décide si l'âme retourne la d'ou elle vient ou non. Ouvre ton livre vers la fin, après le passage sur Branette.

Mike sortit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une page dédiée aux légendes.

\- Depuis que le monde existe, Giratina est le gardien des morts. Au cours de l'histoire beaucoup de personnes ont eu recours à des immatériels pour tenter de récupérer un proche ou changer les choses. Des rançons de roi lui ont été offertes par le passé, mais il n'a pas rendu d'âme pour autant. Le roi Rathraq II, désespéré de la mort de sa femme a offert a Giratina les plus gros diamants jamais vus, sacrifié cent de ses plus vigoureux esclaves et les clés de son palais millénaire, mais Giratina a refusé. Ce que je me demande maintenant, c'est comment un simple tutafeh et une spectrum amoureuse ont pu te ramener sans encombres.  
\- Je... Commença Polly. Je connaissait l'existence de ce monde, je m'y suis déjà rendue, mais je savais que le gardien n'était pas connu pour sa générosité, aussi je n'avais même pas songé à cette éventualité...  
\- Et n'ayant rien à offrir il t'a pris un bien précieux...  
\- Il lui a arraché un oeil! S'exclama le dresseur. C'est pas exactement une valeur fixe ni même un bien!  
\- Polly sait très bien pourquoi il lui a pris son oeil, n'est-ce pas?  
\- O-oui... Dit elle, gênée.  
\- Mais... Comment?! Fit Mike, abasourdi.  
\- Il est entré dans ma tête et ma mémoire, mais vu que je n'avais pas d'objet de valeur, il m'a pris un oeil parce que c'est l'une des choses avec lesquelles j'apprécie le plus la vie et surtout Mike. Avec mes yeux...


	28. Chapitre 28: Anis, suite et fin

Anis rajusta ses lunettes de la paume de la main et croisa les jambes, puis elle dit:

\- Bien, au moins ça avance maintenant. Même si je suis surprise de la tournure des événements.  
\- Mais aucun indice sur la raison pour laquelle Giratina a accepté la transaction?  
\- Pas le moindre. Pour l'instant. Et pourquoi je ne vois que deux balls alors que tu possède trois pokémons?  
\- Eh bien il semblerait que Tutafeh me suive à cause du masque... Répondit Mike, gêné.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'attraper?  
\- Bah... J'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter une ball depuis cette histoire.  
\- Tiens.

Anis lança un ball au dresseur, qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Elle était d'un noir intense, cerclée de deux bandes d'or et d'une bande rouge, elle était visuellement parfaite et pesait un peu plus lourd que n'importe quelle autre ball. Polly ecarquilla son oeil de stupeur et s'exclama:

\- **Une Luxeball!**  
\- Une... Luxeball?! Repondit Mike d'un air interrogateur.  
\- Ce sont des balls rarissimes et qui coûtent une fortune, seuls les dresseurs les plus riches peuvent s'en payer... L'intérieur est si confortable que tout pokémon capturé avec est d'une joyeuseté sans égal!  
\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'on entends par... "Fortune" exactement? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- Un certain prix. Répondit Anis. Maintenant essaye de l'attraper avec.  
\- E-essayer?! La capture n'est pas garantie?  
\- Malheureusement non, si le pokémon est réticent, certains dresseurs se ruinent littéralement à attraper le pokemon de leurs rêves avec. Termina Polly.

Mike se leva et fit face à Tutafeh qui regardait cette réunion d'un air absent.

\- Polly, si tu veux bien...  
\- Oui! Lança t'elle avec joie, bondissant au combat.  
\- Bien on va commencer avec Ball'ombre alors!

Ectoplasma s'exécuta et tira une ball'ombre que Tutafeh dévia avec son masque. Il se roula en boule et une petite détonation se fit entendre et des petites aiguilles violettes vinrent se répandre sur le sol autour des deux pokémons. Anis ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une note sur un petit calepin. Mike suggéra une seconde ball'ombre mais celle ci aussi manqua sa cible. Anis prit la parole:

\- La précision des attaques d'Ectoplasma laisse sincèrement à désirer!  
\- J'aimerais vous y voir avec un oeil en moins! Réagit-elle.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Continua Anis.  
\- Bon on va faire autrement alors. Pol... Ectoplasma, reviens! À toi de jouer Viskuse!  
\- Trop tard. Ajouta la membre de la ligue.

Viskuse jaillit de sa ball et tomba en plein sur une aiguille. L'eau de la bulle se teinta de violet puis le pokémon fit une grimace.

\- Viskuse? Que se passe t'il? Demanda son dresseur.  
\- Elle viens de se prendre l'effet de Pics Toxik.  
\- Hein?  
\- Les petites aiguilles sont empoisonnées, tout pokémon n'ayant pas lévitation ou n'étant pas de type Vol ou Poison sera infecté en entrant au combat. Tu a de la chance, c'est un empoisonnement normal, une seconde couche de Pics Toxic et c'était l'empoisonnement grave.  
\- Mince... Bon, Viskuse enchaîne sur Ebullition!

Le pokémon obéit et toucha Tutafeh. Il ne semblait pas outre mesure plus ennuyé que ça par l'attaque. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une lueur rougeoyante puis trois flammes noires apparurent au dessus de Viskuse, et cette dernière se tordit de douleur dans sa bulle.

\- Viskuse! Courage! Fit Mike, nerveux.  
\- Et ça c'est Châtiment. De type Spectre, les dégâts sont doublés si le pokémon est affecté par un statut tel que Brûlé, Gelé, Paralysé, Endormi ou Empoisonné. Et le type Spectre étant efficace contre lui même, Viskuse a du souffrir.  
\- Argh! Pesta Mike.  
\- Ce Tutafeh est un sacré sadique en tout cas.  
\- Je vous demande pardon?!  
\- Il a projeté des Pics Toxik d'entrée de jeu, tout pokémon n'étant pas immunisé par le type sera automatiquement empoisonné, garantissant un Châtiment à la puissance maximale dans tous les cas. Si tu ne trouve pas de solution, tu va te prendre une raclée monumentale par un petit Pokémon qu'il y a cinq minutes encore tu pensais faible et inoffensif.

Mike jura entre ses dents et rapella Viskuse et fit revenir Ectoplasma.

\- Bon, il va falloir s'accrocher, on ne peut malheureusement plus compter sur Viskuse et on l'a à peine égratigné, donc je compte sur toi! Fit il à son pokémon.  
\- Bien, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux alors. Lui répondit elle.

Alors que Tutafeh commençait à se rouler en boule pour lancer Pics Toxik, Ectoplasma tira une Ball'ombre qui toucha sa cible de plein fouet. Visiblement mal en point, Tutafeh posa une main au sol.

\- Vas-y! Lança Anis. C'est le moment ou jamais!  
\- courage! Cria Polly.

Mike lança la Luxeball de toutes ses forces en direction de Tutafeh, puis dans une lueur rouge il rentra dans la ball, puis elle bougea légèrement sur elle même.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et Mike ramassa la ball, leva le bras et s'écria " **GÉNIAL, J'AI CAPTURÉ UN TUTAFEH!** " Un grand silence suivit et Polly demanda:

\- Euh... Pourquoi tu prends la pose et tu crie comme ça?!  
\- Aucune idée, ça avait l'air cool dans ma tête pourtant.  
\- Eh beh, on s'est trompés de média cher assistant, il est bon pour le dessin animé! Conclut Anis.

Mike regarda Polly qui haussa les épaules. Cette Anis était vraiment bizarre. Le dresseur remercia la femme pour la ball qu'elle refusa de lui faire payer malgré son insistance. Ectoplasma reprit forme humaine et tous deux remercièrent la membre de la ligue et quittèrent la pièce. Anis s'adressa alors à l'androgyne toujours occupé a écrire comme un damné sous le fouet du diable:

\- Eh bien Noritsif, je suis surpris que Polly soit encore la.  
\- J'avais prévu de la tuer définitivement dans le premier chapitre du Château Enfoui.  
\- Et elle a l'air de se porter comme un charme pourtant...  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'y résoudre...  
\- Attention Noritsif, tu deviens sentimental avec le temps.  
\- Un oeil en moins c'est déjà pas si mal.  
\- Je suis surprise qu'aucun lecteur n'ai saisi ta blague miteuse au sujet de Polly!  
\- La référence est peut-être un peu vieille pour une partie du lectorat...  
\- Bah, on verra bien, maintenant change de lieu et de personnages, ce dialogue deviens trop méta pour le lecteur potentiel!  
\- Soit.

En sortant du centre pokémon de la Ligue d'Unys, Mike passa son bras au dessus de l'épaule de Polly et posa sa tête contre la sienne tout en marchant. Puis d'une voix un peu rêveuse, il dit:

\- Et voilà, trois Pokémon.  
\- La moitié déjà. Une idée de la suite? Demanda sa comparse.  
\- Si j'en crois mon ouvrage, Kalos possède de très intéressants Spécimens de type Spectre.  
\- Va pour Kalos alors. Un autre badge sur la route peut-être?  
\- Non, je veux passer mon troisième badge à Kalos, après il restera Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh et idéalement j'aimerais gagner le huitième badge dans la région ou je suis né. Et selon les arènes disponibles dans les régions, je souhaiterais combattre contre un type ou je n'ai pas l'avantage.  
\- Y'a encore du chemin alors.  
\- Il y a surtout ça.

Le dresseur tendit à la jeune fille un petit objet rectangulaire sur lequel était gravé une adresse à Illumis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea Polly.  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Mais c'est bien Iris qui t'a donné ça, non?  
\- Oui, elle m'a dit que si une personne pouvait nous aider, ce serait elle.  
\- Nous aider à quoi exactement?  
\- Eh bien au sujet de la transition entre tes deux apparences et de l'évidence visuelle parce que tu es borgne...

Polly prit une mine renfrognée et semblait réflechir de façon intensive. Mais alors que Mike s'apprêtait à parler, il fut pris d'une peur panique. Un Tutankafer était entrain de surgir du sol. Il se jeta au sol derrière Polly en hurlant:

\- Il est revenu! Il est revenu! **IL VA ME TUER CETTE FOIS CI!**  
\- Mike!  
\- Vite Polly! Cours vers les collines! Cours pour ta vie!  
\- **MIKE!**  
\- Adieu vie! Bonjour trépas!  
\- **MI-KE!**

Il se redressa, Tutankafer regardait le dresseur et semblait rire, si tant est que le gargouillis immonde sortant du sarcophage pouvait être interpreté comme un rire.

\- Regarde, il porte un ruban avec le nom d'Anis marqué dessus.  
\- C'est peut être un piège! Fit Mike, craintif.  
\- Pfffff, faut te détendre un peu... Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi?  
\- Tutannnk! Répondit le Pokémon.

Un de ses quatre mains ouvrit le sarcophage, rentra dedans et en retira un livre très similaire à celui que possédait Mike. Elle lut le titre: "Pokémons & Fantômes: Giratina et l'outremonde". Curieuse elle tourna le livre dans tous les sens, puis une feuille en tomba. Mike la saisit et lut à voix haute:

" _Salut les jeunes, j'avais complètement oublié de vous donner ça, je pense que ça vous sera utile. - Anis_ "

Tutankafer referma son cercueil et disparut dans le sol. Polly ouvrit le livre et en consulta l'index, avec stupeur elle vit que l'un des chapitres était intitulé " _Le roi des ombres_ ". Elle referma la couverture et le tendit à Mike. Son sac de coursier était presque plein à craquer, il en faudrait bientôt un plus grand. Mike demanda:

\- Combien de temps de bateau pour Kalos?  
\- Aucune idée. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un aéroport à Parsemille, de la on pourrait rallier Kalos plus rapidement!  
\- Va pour Parsemille, fit le dresseur dans un soupir de soulagement. Le voyage en bateau c'était une horreur et après avoir débarqués, ça a carrément tourné au cauchemar.

Une femme montée sur un Pokémon apparut au détour du chemin menant à la ligue d'Unys.

\- Vous deux?! Ne me dites pas que...  
\- Oh. Bonjour Diana. Répondit Polly d'un ton glacial.  
\- B-bonjour... Répondit Mike, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu a affronté la ligue?! S'exclama Diana. Ne me dit pas que tu a gagné! J'écoutais les dernières nouvelles sur mon Vokit et les nouveaux champions sont annoncés dans un flash info!  
\- Non, on a juste rencontré Anis. Répondit Polly.  
\- Haha, et ton chéri a perdu alors, hahahaha! Ça ne m'étonne même pas!  
\- Pas du tout, nous étions en entretien avec elle, c'est tout répondit Mike.

Diana détourna la tête d'un geste dédaigneux puis continua d'avancer sur Raikou qui marchait d'un pas lent mais assuré. Visiblement il n'était pas encore complètement remis ou alors les séquelles étaient pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Polly sortit le Vokit et mit la radio. Tous deux marchaient tranquillement lorsque le palmarès des meilleurs dresseurs du mois fut annoncé. La speakerine fit le top vingt-cinq dans l'ordre décroissant puis annonça: "Et notre numéro un poursuit son ascension fulgurante, c'est un dresseur de Kanto qu'on ne présente plus, adoré par ses fans, Eusèbe Ottersmang!"

Mike se figea, livide, et demanda à Polly de monter le son.

\- Accompagné d'Arcanin, Roucarnage, Dardargnan, Tortank, Empiflor et Alakazam, il vient tout juste de décrocher son septième badge avec son aisance et sa prestance habituelle. Devant lui les filles se bousculent et son équipe fait des émules! Le voilà qui sort de l'arène! Nous allons l'interroger! Eusèbe! Eusèbe! Je suis DJ Petra pour Socio FM! Un commentaire sur cette nouvelle victoire?  
\- Peuh! Comme d'habitude, la plèbe se rue sur ses idoles, je n'ai donc point de répit?  
\- Euh... Vos impressions sur le combat?  
\- Ah, vous êtes du genre journalistique qui mets en avant mon talent, alors soit, je vais vous répondre. Cette championne était une minable! J'espérais avoir un challenge en affrontant l'une des plus jeunes championne du monde, mais cette Strykna était d'une faiblesse affligeante.  
\- Vous avez vaincu la championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer! Vous êtes exceptionnel!  
\- Bien évidemment que je suis exceptionnel. Mes pokémons reconnaisent mon talent naturel, je ne choisis que les plus beaux et les plus fort. Cette pimbêche n'était pas à la hauteur.  
- **ESPÈCE DE PETIT CONNARD ARROGANT, TU VA VOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA "PIMBÊCHE"!** hurla une voix féminine.  
\- Voyez donc, continua Eusèbe. Elles sont toutes folles de moi, il n'y a plus de suspense.

Mike coupa le Vokit. Il avait le visage écarlate et tremblait, sa rage était presque palpable et Polly voyait bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rage.

\- Ok. Cool. On se détends chéri.  
\- **ME DÉTENDRE?! MOI?! MAIS JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT DÉTENDU!**  
\- Permets moi d'en douter...  
\- **JE VAIS TROUVER CE FUMIER ET LUI METTRE UNE RACLÉE!**  
\- À trois contre six, tous évolués au maximum, je pense que même des miracles ne te sauveront pas.  
\- Sept badges! **Sept. Badges!**  
\- Oui, il n'a pas perdu son temps on dirait.  
\- Sept badges, Polly! Sept!  
\- Oui, j'avais bien entendu la première fois...  
\- Après le huitième il pourra se mesurer à la ligue!  
\- Il n'y est pas encore, et je doute qu'il gagne la ligue comme ça c'est quelque chose de plus complexe qu'un badge.  
\- Pauvre Strykna... Soupira le dresseur. Elle méritait pas une humiliation pareille.  
\- Il a du avoir de la chance, voilà tout!

Mike donna un grand coup de pied dans un gros caillou qui traînait au sol. Ce dernier fut projeté contre la paroi rocheuse et se mit à pleurer. " **Raaaaaaaaaa! Racaillouuuuuuuuuuu!** " Mike s'immobilisa et Polly passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste résigné.

\- Y'a vraiment qu'a toi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs.  
\- J'ai pas fait exprès j'avais pas vu!

Racaillou continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsqu'un grondement terrestre parvint d'un peu plus haut.

\- **GROLEEEEEEEEEM!**  
\- **GRRRRRROOOOLEEEEEEEMMMMM!**  
\- eh ben bravo! Ironisa t'elle.  
\- Mais! S'exclama Mike.

Les deux Grolems sautèrent au sol devant le couple, provoquant un mini séisme et laissant des cratères la ou ils avaient sauté.

\- **GRO!**  
\- **LEM!**

Mike porta la main à son sac et dit à Polly: "Vu leur taille et leur mauvais caractère, on ne va pas pouvoir y couper à mon avis."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Pour ceux qui sont un peu confus quant à Anis, regardez le nom de son assistant et remettez les lettres dans l'ordre._  
 _La "blague" au sujet de Polly, c'est parce que la licence s'appelle aujourd'hui Pokémon, mais au tout début elle s'est appellée "Pocket Monsters", donc Polly est une Pocket Monster. Polly Pocket. Voila, désolé._  
 _la phrase: "Cours vers les collines! Cours pour ta vie!" est une référence à la chanson éponyme d'Iron Maiden (il faut juste mettre la phrase en Anglais pour que ça marche)_  
 _Et pour finir je ramène Diana et son Raikou ainsi qu'Eusèbe, afin de rappeller qu'ils sont toujours présents! Voilà, jusqu'au prochain chapitre, à la r'voyure!_


	29. Chaptitre 29: retrouvailles indésirables

Mike lança sa soinball et ajouta:

\- Ils sont deux, on va tenter un double, sois prudente!  
\- D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux!  
\- **Viiiiii!** S'exclama le pokémon méduse de Mike en jaillissant de sa ball.  
\- Viskuse, ébullition, Polly, Ball'ombre!

Les deux Grolem se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le jet d'eau bouillante de Viskuse vint se fracasser contre le corps rocailleux du Pokemon sauvage de droite, faisant voler des plaques de sédiments du corps du Pokémon et ce dernier se renversa en arrière. Polly quant à elle manqua complètement sa cible et évita de justesse l'attaque Tomberoche qui la visait. Viskuse vint se placer devant Polly et lança un autre tir d'Ébullition qui mit le second Grolem au tapis.

Le combat a peine terminé, Polly reprit forme humaine et se lamenta:

\- C'est une horreur, je n'arrive plus à viser correctement avec un oeil, je suis vraiment inutile...  
\- Non, répondit Mike. Je pense qu'il te faudra de l'entraînement, c'est tout.  
\- Soit réaliste Mike! Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne suis qu'un bonne à rien! Sanglota t'elle.  
\- Ne dit pas ça...

Polly se mit a pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que le dresseur faisait de son mieux pour la consoler. Le ciel se couvrait de gris peu à peu et il la releva par les épaules en lui suggérant de se remettre en marche. Polly secha ses larmes et après avoir serré Mike dans ses bras, ils reprirent tout deux leur route et arrivèrent en début de soirée à Janusia.  
Le garçon proposa à Polly de garder sa forme actuelle ou de redevenir Ectoplasma pour se reposer dans sa moonball mais elle decida de rester sous forme humaine.

La ville était majestueuse et respirait l'ancien tout en cotoyant le présent. Un panneau en hommage d'Iris se dressait au centre de la ville, autrefois championne du type Dragon à Janusia, elle était devenue Maitresse de la Ligue et constituait une fierté locale. Ils mangèrent un peu et marchèrent dans la rue, Polly ayant son grand chapeau vissé sur le crâne pour dissimuler ses oreilles. Malgré la douceur nocturne, Mike sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il interrompit leur balade, e' écartant les mèches de Polly, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il la serra dans ses bras et chuchota:

\- Shhhhhh... C'est rien, il faudra s'entraîner, voilà tout! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te faire de soucis...  
\- M-mais... geignit-elle. J-j'ai raté un G-Grolem!  
\- C'est pas grave!  
\- **ÇA N'EN EST QUE PLUS GRAVE MIKE!**  
\- hola, hola, ne t'énèrve pas...  
\- Un **GROLEM** , Mike! Un foutu Grolem! De presque deux mètres de haut et tout autant de large!  
\- Ça n'explique rien, Po-  
\- Si ça explique tout! Je raterais un Donphan dans un couloir! Et... Et...  
\- Et on va surmonter ça ensembles et trouver une solution, ne t'en fait pas...  
\- Oui et puis quant tu t'apercevra que ça ne marchera pas, tu va **M'ABANDONNER!**  
\- Qu'est-ce que... Jamais de la vie je ne ferais une chose pareille!  
\- Et Céladopole alors?! Fit-elle, les yeux ecarquillés de terreur.  
\- Mais... Ça n'a absolument rien à voir!  
\- Si tu m'a abandonnée une fois, tu le refera!  
\- C'était moi qui me sentait coupable de n'être pas assez bien pour toi!  
\- **TU M'A TOUT DE MÊME LAISSÉE TOMBER!** Cria t'elle, le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- Pourtant tu es revenue, rappelle toi! Dit Mike  
\- Oui, **JE** suis **REVENUE.** Et si j'étais restée dans la ruelle?!  
\- Eh bien... Tu n'y est pas restée!  
\- A tu idée de ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée au milieu de nulle part?!  
\- Mais je ne-  
\- Regarde ma ball, imbécile! Geingit-elle.  
\- Ah, c'était donc ça...  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Je savais que tu avais eu un propriétaire avant moi, mais tu semblait ne pas vouloir en parler, alors je n'ai pas poussé la question.  
\- Promets moi, Mike! Fit Polly en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
\- Te promettre quoi?  
\- De ne jamais m'abandonner!  
\- Je ne...  
\- **PROMETS MOI!**

Mike replia ses doigts et ne laissa que son auriculaire de tendu. Il attrapa celui de Polly et lui fit serment de ne jamais la laisser seule. Il releva son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, mais une voix provenant de derrière les fit sursauter tous les deux: "Ben mon gars, on peut pas dire que tu perde ton temps!" Mike fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'âge mûr. Il devint livide et se placa par reflexe devant Polly pour la cacher, puis balbutia:

\- P-papa?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fiston? Pourquoi t'y planque ta gonze comme ça?  
\- Mais, je ne... Ou... Comment... Tu...  
\- Oh allez p'tit gars, pas la peine d'faire semblant, j't'ai vu lui plotter le popotin!  
\- Mais je ne... Fit Mike, confus.  
\- Oh allez, j'en ai aussi palpé des poulettes étant jeune!  
\- **PAPA!**  
\- Hahahaha, y'a pas d'quoi avoir honte mon gars, c'est la vie hein! Allez, pousse toi un peu qu'j'y voie ta pépée!  
\- Ahem... E-enchantée! Fit Polly, mal à l'aise, en serrant la main au père de Mike.  
\- Oooooh, mais c'est qu'elle est pas vilaine la cocotte, eh?  
\- PAPA! Fit Mike embarassé à en rougir  
\- Pis l'est bien comme il faut partout ou il faut et tout, chapeau fiston, je t'envierais presque haha!  
\- Euuuuh... Fit Mike.  
\- Émile! **ÉMILE!** Interpella une femme en arrivant à petits pas pressés.

La femme était très mince et avait un visage un peu pincé et un nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un air condescendant. Sa coiffure élaborée laissait supposer d'une sophistication élaborée, propre aux gens de classe aisée. La femme se pressa près de l'homme et toisa Polly du visage, puis dit d'une voix nasillarde:

\- Par Arceus! Que voila donc un mal peignée!  
\- Je vous demande pardon? Fit Polly, interloquée.  
\- Voyons, aucune jeune fille digne de ce nom n'ose s'afficher en public avec une crinière aussi... Farfelue.

Polly se mit à rougir et tenta d'aplatir sa masse capillaire dans un geste gêné, mais sans prévenir, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui retira son chapeau. Polly devint livide et Mike afficha un regard désemparé. Le père de Mike repris:

\- Oï, ben v'la t'y pas qu'elle est borgne la gosse, j'me disais aussi, mon fiston est incapable de lever une vraie poulette!  
\- Voyons Émile, ne soyez pas comme ça avec cette... Gothique!  
\- J-je vous demande pardon?! Répondit l'intéressée.  
\- Oui, je suis peut-être mère de famille mais je n'en reste pas moins une femme moderne! Huhuhu  
\- Mamaaaaaan! Protesta Mike  
\- Mais oui mon petit chou à la crème de baie Selro, tu a tout a fait le droit de ramener une excentrique à la maison!  
\- Elle a pas intérêt à toucher à la télé! Sauvage! Grogna le paternel.

Polly éclata de rire en entendant comment elle avait surnommé son fils tandis que ce dernier essayait de faire taire sa mère. Son père reprit:

\- Ouais. Bon, bref. C'est bien qu'tu t'sois trouvé une nénette. C'est d'ton âge.  
\- Mais Papa...  
\- J'veux rien savoir, mais comptez pas sur moi pour garder vos chiards le jour ou tu l'aura engrossée!  
\- **P-PAPA!**  
\- Rooooh, Émile, ne dites pas ça, vous ferez un grand père merveilleux! N'écoute pas ton père mon petit Mickey en beurre de baie Remu, il est juste bougon parce qu'il est impatient d'avoir des petits enfants qui gambaderont dans la maison familiale!  
\- Tu rigoles?! Rétorqua le père. Au trou les chiards! Le premier qui touche à ma télé, j'lui casse les jambes!  
\- Rooooh, Émile, voyons, ne soyez pas aussi ronchon! Venez, nous allons nous distraire dans l'un de ces logis chez l'habitant, c'est tellement rustique!

Ses parents s'éloignèrent tandis que Mike contemplait sa compagne écroulée de rire qui tentait de parler entre deux souffles:

\- **Hahahahahahaha** , " _Mickey en beurre de baie Remu_ "! Dit elle en imitant la voix nasillarde de la mère de Mike. **Hahahahahahahahahahahaha**  
\- **Polly!** Fit-il, courroucé. C'est pas gentil de te moquer!  
\- **Hahahahahahihihihihi** ouhlala c'est trop drôle **hahahahahahahaha!**

Mike leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir, laissant la jeune fille reprendre son souffle. Le dresseur quant à lui était embarassé de les avoir croisés mais encore plus dans un moment pareil. Polly calmée, il reprit la conversation:

\- Bon eh bien maintenant tu a rencontré mes parents, glissa t'il, gêné.  
\- Hahaha! Oh bon sang, ça fait du bien de rire un peu!  
\- Ça tranche avec tes larmes d'avant, dit-il, songeur.  
\- Bon, je te dois au moins la vérité. Je me sens très mal à cause de ce nouveau statut. Je rate mes attaques et le Grolem sur la route Victoire c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.  
\- Mais pourquoi parler d'abandon?! S'exclama le dresseur.  
\- J'ai été abandonnée il y a quelques mois maintenant, puis ton abandon à Céladopole a rouvert la blessure et depuis ce jour, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée ou stockée quelque part...  
\- J-je suis désolé... Murmura t'il. Les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas que...  
\- Non! Nonnnonnnonnon! Ne pleure pas! Supplia t'elle.

Tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et séchèrent leurs larmes respectives. Épuisés, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre pokémon pour dormir un peu.

Le matin s'était manifesté par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers la crasse des vitres du dortoir. Polly se redressa et cligna de son oeil valide et se leva tranquillement. Mike dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle rajusta la couverture, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, posa son chapeau sur sa tête et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur des petits pains chauds et des croissants tièdes enivrait son odorat. Elle était encore seule et se réjouit, elle pourrait profiter d'un moment tranquille. Après s'être servie une montagne de céréales, elle s'attabla avec joie et commença à manger. Alors que ses pensées erraient un peu, un jeune homme entra dans le centre pokémon pour faire soigner son équipe, mais il remarqua Polly et s'approcha doucement. Si doucement qu'elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il l'aborda:

\- Bonjour, beauté!  
\- Gné? Répondit Polly en haussant un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Je ne crois pas que l'on ne nous ai présentés, mais pardonnez mes manières de rustre, je m'appelle Etienne.  
\- P-polly... Répondit elle, rougissante.

Force était de constater que ce jeune homme était extrêmement séduisant et opérait sur elle un certain charme. Malgré tout ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre, les arguments tombaient un à un. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses émotions elle se concentra sur la consommation de ses céréales. Etienne reprit:

\- Je dois avouer que vous m'avez immédiatement attiré.  
\- Et, euh... Pourquoi?  
\- Admettez qu'un pareil couvre chef, de bon matin et en intérieur, c'est inhabituel!  
\- " _couvre-chef_ "?! Demanda Polly. Si mon chapeau ne vous plait pas...  
\- Diantre, non! C'est d'ailleurs une superbe ouvrage, vous êtes une femme de goût. Permettez moi de m'assoir, je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrée.  
\- Euuuuh... Pareil?  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravi! Dites moi, Demoiselle Polly, êtes vous une dresseuse?  
\- N-non...  
\- Êtes vous familière des pokémon tout de même? Peut être en avez vous l'un ou l'autre pour votre plaisir personnel?  
\- Je n'ai pas de Pokémon, répondit-elle un peu inquiète.  
\- Bien! Alors je présume que cet avorton ne vous appartient donc pas?  
\- Quel avorton? Demanda t'elle en tournant la tête

Tutafeeeeeeeeeeh! geignit le pokémon en se balançant à coté de la jeune fille.

\- C'est le pokémon de... Euh...  
\- Qui est ce "euh" ? Fit Etienne avec un sourire ravageur qui ne laissa pas Polly indifférente  
\- Ahem, eh bien c'est mon petit ami...  
\- Vous... Vous êtes une...  
\- Une...quoi?!  
\- Eh bien, une... Une Poképhile?  
\- Ah! Non! Je voulais dire qu'il s'agit du pokémon de mon petit ami!  
\- Ah. Répondit le garçon d'un ton nettement moins cordial.  
\- Comme par hasard... Murmura Polly.  
\- Hem. Et, ou est ce "petit ami"? Ce n'est pas galant de laisser une si agréable compagnie toute seule de bon matin!  
\- Il... **HÉ!** Ça va bien le macho, la?!  
\- Mais je~  
\- Tu rien du tout! T'es juste un gros lourd qui essayait de draguer jusqu'à ce que j'annonce que j'ai un petit ami, comme c'est étrange!  
\- Quoi? Draguer une fille avec une disgrâce physique comme la votre?! Vous vous méprenez, petite péronelle!  
\- **PARDON?!** " ** _Péronelle_** "?! Tu t'es regardé espèce de gros abruti?!

Polly, furieuse, s'était redressée, les poings sérrés. Elle prit son bol de céréales et le jeta au visage d'Etienne. Il se redressa, couvert de lait et de céréales molles, il revela la tête et gronda entre ses dents:

\- Espèce de petite...  
\- **Fumier!** Cria t'elle en lançant ce qu'elle pouvait attraper sur la table.  
\- Hé! fit-il en se protégeant le visage de son mieux sous les projectiles  
\- **Tocard! Frimeur! Couillon!**

L'infirmière Joelle se précipita et esquiva de justesse un pot de confiture tandis qu'Étienne courait hors du centre, couvert de miel, de céréales et de débris de beurre et de brioches, jurant que la jeune fille était cinglée. Joelle parvint à calmer Polly et Mike descendit au même instant, constatant le chaos de nourriture qui jonchait le sol de la table à la porte. Il dévala alors les escaliers et se rua vers elle. Une fois la situation expliquée, Mike poussa un profond soupir et se tapa la tête sur le comptoir d'un soupir résigné.

\- je suis désolée. dit-elle. Je paierais le gaspillage.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, c'est ce garçon.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à?  
\- Il y a que...

À ce moment précis la porte du centre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Étienne, accompagné d'un autre garçon. Il pointa la table et lança à haute voix:

\- C'est elle, cousin! C'est cette folle qui m'a lynché!  
\- Oh. Je savais qu'on finirait par se recroiser un jour. Répondit le second garçon

Polly ecarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon et regarda Mike qui termina sa phrase:

\- C'est le cousin d'Eusèbe et ils m'ont tout les deux pourri la vie étant gamin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Rebonjour à toutes et à tous! Je m'excuse sincèrement mais j'ai eu une vie très remplie et je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer mon récit, c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous annonce que la publication va reprendre, j'aimerais faire au minimum un chapitre par semaine, ce qui me laissera un peu de marge de manoeuvre!_  
 _" **Viser un donphan dans un couloir** " est tiré de l'expression de notre monde avec un éléphant en lieu et place du Pokémon sus-mentionné. Les parents de Mike sont librement inspirés des parents d'une héroine de BD de mon adolescence, Henriette, du " **Journal d'Henriette** " qui était publié dans le livre-magazine " **Je Bouquine** ". C'est tout pour les références! Je vous remercie pour les messages et les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui voulaient la suite! Bon retour dans le merveilleux monde des Pokémons!_


	30. Chapitre 30: Dette

Eusèbe s'avança vers le couple et les dévisagea de sa morgue habituelle. Il contempla le Tutafeh qui restait à coté de Polly et éclata de rire. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son cousin et esquissa un petit rire narquois, puis dit:

\- Mon bien cher cousin, on dirait que le sort nous a réunis tous les trois à nouveau. Le duo de choc retrouve Mike la lavette.  
\- Je t'interdit de... Commença Mike.  
\- M'interdir quoi, espèce d'imbécile?  
\- Je ne suis plus votre larbin!  
\- Oh mais tu l'a toujours été, petit crétin, tu était tellement prêt à tout pour avoir des amis qu'on a réussi à te faire manger des excréments de Ronflex!

Le jeune dresseur tourna la tête et serra les poings. Visiblement les deux larrons en avaient fait baver à Mike et ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter ici. L'Ectoplasma du dresseur eut beaucoup de peine pour lui et s'en voulait d'avoir, par un fâcheux concours de circonstances, rouvert la plaie. Les jointures des doigts de Mike blanchissaient tellement il serrait ses poings fort, mais l'arrogant individu reprit:

\- Je vais être clément avec toi, lavette. Si tu me bats dans un combat Pokemon, je reconnaitrait ta valeur et je cesserais de t'importuner.  
\- T-très bien! Cria Mike, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- **Mais tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi?!** Hurla Polly à l'attention du dresseur.  
\- Je...  
\- Eusèbe possède sept badges et une équipe puissante, tu cours à ta perte, et tout ça pour un peu de respect de la part du dernier des connards de la planète et son tocard de cousin!  
\- Ooooooh, mais c'est qu'elle à les dents qui poussent, la vilaine! Ironisa Eusèbe en donnant un coup de coude à son cousin, l'air hilare.  
\- **Ça suffit!** Cria t'elle. Vous avez intérêt à lui foutre la paix ou je vous jure que...  
\- Ouuuuuuuh, j'ai peeeeeeeuuuuuuuuur! Ironisa Etienne dans une moue caricaturale. Au secours la méchante estropiée des yeux va nous jeter un sort!  
\- Haha oui, cette insipide idiote pourrait bien être une sorcière, elle garde même son chapeau à l'intérieur!

Eusèbe s'avança à la table et prit un reste de brioche et tartina calmement de la pâte chocolatée dessus, puis, mettant son doigt dans le nez, il en tira un résidu d'une couleur verte et dorée qu'il étala sur la tartine. Polly ecarquilla son oeil de dégoût devant un sang froid de crasse pareille. Puis le richissime garçon s'adressa à Mike:

\- Eh Mike.  
\- O-oui?  
\- T'as oublié de prendre ton petit-dej.

Avec une vivacité incroyable, Eusèbe avait aplati de toutes ses forces la brioche en travers du visage de Mike et étala son contenu dans un rire sarcastique. Le dresseur ferma les yeux, devenant livide et sa compagne resta interdite alors que les deux cousins repartaient en s'esclaffant de leur geste.  
Brusquement, Polly bondit sur la table et fonça sur eux. Elle saisit Eusèbe au col et planta son oeil dans son regard. Elle tira sur ses habits et se rapprocha du garçon puis le serra dans ses bras puis dit au creux de son oreille, d'une voix animée d'une haine furieuse mais calme: "Je vais te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui. Probablement pas avant un moment. Mais je vais te tuer. Et tu ne le verra pas venir."

Puis, tournant le dos à la paire, elle retourna auprès de Mike et l'emmena à l'étage en salle d'eau afin qu'il se débarrasse de l'infâme mixture sur son visage. Mais il restait la, à observer son reflet dans le miroir. De grosses larmes silencieuses coulaient. Polly en avait le coeur brisé. Lui si jovial et si positif d'habitude, il restait la, planté comme une statue de cire. Il ne faisait pas partie des ces garçons à l'esbrouffe facile ou au racontar aisé et n'avait, par conséquent que peu d'attrait et de considération pour la fierté, mais le peu qu'il avait venait d'être foulé avec une violence psychologique inouïe. Une humiliation qu'il avait tue tout ce temps et maintenant ça lui arrivait à nouveau, et devant elle. Polly n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui traversait la tête du dresseur en cet instant et elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni que faire. Avec hésitation, elle fit couler un peu d'eau et nettoya le visage qui restait impassible. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais contemplait toujours son reflet dans le miroir face au lavabo. Puis d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, une voix d'homme, une voix dure, il dit:

\- J'ai menti.  
\- À quel sujet? Demanda t-elle  
\- Au sujet de mon rêve.  
\- Quel rêve?  
\- Celui dont je te parlais le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
\- Oh... Donc tu ne voulais pas...  
\- Si, je voulais et je veux toujours ça, mais la raison derrière n'est pas très glorieuse.  
\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre...  
\- Entre mes parents débiles qui prétendent être riches alors qu'ils n'ont pas un sou mais font tout pour préserver les apparences en société au point de ne même pas me demander comment je vais, puis Eusèbe et son cousin qui m'ont mené la vie dure parce que j'avais le malheur d'être un grand naïf, tout ce que j'attendais, c'était mes quatorze ans pour me tirer de là et pour pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Eusèbe, mais il faut être réaliste, regarde ou il en est et regarde ou j'en suis.  
\- Mais ça ne signifie rien pour moi! Je ne veux pas que tu sois le meilleur dresseur de tous les temps ou quoi que ce soit! Je veux juste... Je veux juste être avec toi...  
\- Ta vocation ce n'est pas d'être avec un looser.  
\- M-mike!

Il saisit la moonball dans sa main et regarda Polly. Elle était terrifiée. Il serra sa main sur la ball. Si il la détruisait, Polly était libre.

\- Alors je te promets de m'améliorer à fond et de prendre ma revanche sur cette paire d'abrutis!  
\- Mike, tu es un imbécile! Dit la jeune fille en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Je t'ai **promis** , Polly, plus **jamais** je ne t'abandonnerais.

D'un air grave, il retroussa ses manches et inspira à fond puis poussa un long soupir et afficha un sourire peu convaincant, mais il prit Polly par la main et descendirent. Le dresseur s'approcha de l'infirmière Joelle et demanda la facture des degâts du matin. À l'annonce du tarif, il blémit et regarda sa compagne d'un air effaré. Puis il annonça à l'infirmière:

\- Je n'ai pas la somme requise, mais je vous demande une journée pour rembourser ma dette, s'il vous plait...  
\- Vous avez jusqu'à vingt heures ce soir pour payer, et vous devez me laisser une caution.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas un rond!  
\- Vous devez déposer un de vos pokémons en "gage". C'est la loi. C'est aussi pour s'assurer que vous reviendrez. Et si vous ne revenez pas, votre pokémon sera vendu et l'argent récupéré couvrira les frais. Et pour finir vous serez fiché comme déserteur de dette et il vous sera interdit de concourir pour un badge ou un match classé officiel.  
\- Et si je n'ai qu'un seul pokémon?  
\- Vous êtes radié des dresseurs actifs.  
\- Quoi?! Mais c'est injuste!  
\- Si vous détruisez quelque chose, ayez de quoi payer et vous n'aurez pas de problème.

Mike avala difficilement sa salive et sortit ses trois balls sur le comptoir en les considérant les unes après les autres. Il s'apprétait à laisser la Moonball mais Polly secoua la tête d'un "non" discret. Il se résigna et laissa la Soinball de Viskuse, puis quitta le centre, un peu nerveux. Il murmura à Polly:

\- Tu a intérêt à assurer, si on me prends Viskuse, je t'étrangle! Mais toi et Tutafeh allez combattre des Pokemons sauvages jusqu'à ce qu'on ai la somme nécessaire!  
\- P-pardon... Répondit-elle, honteuse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Janusia par l'Ouest, en direction de la Route 9. Arrivés à la limite de la ville, Mike consulta le panneau et vit une annonce encadrée d'orange vif, on signalait la présence de hordes de Malosses, due à leur transition d'habitat annuelle. Tous deux franchirent la grande porte. Mike jeta un rapide regard aux alentours et fit signe à Polly pour qu'elle reprenne son apparence d'Ectoplasma et la congédia dans la moonball. Se retrouvant à présent seul, l'amertume traversa ses pensées et il fit de son mieux pour essayer d'ignorer ce qu'Eusèbe et Étienne lui avaient fait subir devant elle ce matin. Il était presque midi, il lui restait environ huit heures pour rassembler la somme exorbitante demandée par le centre Pokémon de Janusia. Il s'avança dans les hautes herbes et ne tarda pas à rencontrer une étrange boule verte et flottante qui lui tournait autour. Curieux, il ouvrit son pokédex.

" **Méios, le pokémon divisé:** _Il possède deux cerveaux séparés qui le font parfois agir de façon incohérente._ "

Lorsqu'il vit le type Psy s'afficher, Mike eut un petit sourire, cette somme serait peut être une promenade de santé au final! Il fit sortir Tutafeh et l'envoya au combat.

\- Bien, Tutafeh, je compte sur toi!  
\- Tutaaaaa!  
\- Entame avec Pic Toxik!

Son pokémon s'executa et lança une volée d'aiguillons qui se répandirent sur le sol, mais rebondirent presque immédiatement pour se répandre autour de Tutafeh. Le dresseur se gratta la tête, quelque chose ne collait pas. Il consulta la page du pokédex de Méios et lut: "Capacités connues: Envelocape/Garde Magik/Régé-Force" il comprit vite que celui qu'il affrontait était doté de Garde Magik. Méios était à présent passé à l'offensive et lança une Vague Psy sur Tutafeh, qui la para de justesse avec son masque. Le problème de Tutafeh était qu'il comptait essentiellement sur une altération de statut pour gagner en puissance avec Châtiment, or dans le cas présent, c'était impossible. Mike s'adressa au Tutafeh: "On va la jouer soutenu, harcèle ce Meios à coup de Châtiment, ça devrait aller!" Son pokémon fit un petit signe de tête approbateur et obéit, et après plusieurs minutes d'échanges d'attaques, Meios s'effondra au sol. Tutafeh s'approcha du Pokémon inanimé et poussa ce qui ressemblait à un soupir mais en version cauchemardesque. Tout au long de l'après-midi, Tutafeh se familiarisa avec son dresseur et Mike sentit que la confiance s'installait entre lui et le Pokémon, et d'un Tutafeh un peu timide, il découvrit un Tutafeh un peu étrange mais qui ne reculait devant rien. Ils affrontèrent des loubards qui traînaient dans la zone et vainquirent assez de Pokémon pour constituer une somme considérable. Mais Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet et mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas voulu faire appel à Polly pour ne pas lui creer d'ennuis ou qu'elle se lamente, mais sans entraînement, elle ne s'en sortirait pas non plus. Que faire?

Le soleil se couchait et le dresseur et son pokémon s'aventurèrent dans les herbes plus sombres qui bordaient la route coté sud. Soudain, une étrange lueur apparut et sembla s'avancer vers lui. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et la lumière oscillait entre le jaune, l'orange et le rouge. La forêt juxtaposée devait être en feu, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, une silhouette terrifiante se dressa entre lui et la route. Il entendit également gronder derrière lui. Cinq énormes chiens noirs couverts par ce qui ressemblait à des ossements l'encerclaient. De leur gueule coulait une bave enflammée et des flammes jaillissaient par leurs museaux. Il prit instinctivement Tutafeh dans ses bras et ouvrit le Pokédex en direction des créatures.

" **Démolosse, le Pokémon Sombre:** d _ans une meute de Démolosses, le leader est doté de cornes inclinées vers l'arrière. Ces pokémons choisissent leur chef en organisant des combats entre eux._ "

Ils étaient de type Ténèbres et Feu, et avaient l'avantage sur le type Spectre! Et sans Viskuse avec son type Eau, ça s'annonçait très mal! Tutafeh se débattit et sauta des bras de Mike pour se poster en face du plus gros des Démolosse, à en juger les dires du Pokédex, c'était le leader de la meute. Tutafeh adopta une expression de colère et rugit au visage du démolosse.

Mike était à présent persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Mais une petite secousse l'ébranla et Ectoplasma jaillit de sa ball, prête à combattre. se plaçant aussi face au chef, elle grogna dans sa direction. Le temps semblait presque suspendu, la meute ne bougeait pas, et les deux spectres non plus, chacun guettant un mouvement de l'autre pour passer à l'action. Instinctivement, Mike recula d'un pas et l'un des Démolosse lui bondit dessus et le projeta au sol. Ectoplasma le poussa à la renverse et le dresseur entendit le sifflement caractéristique des pic toxic de Tutafeh, et la, ce fut le chaos complet. Il se roula en boule au milieu des aboiements et des cris de ses Pokémons. Il se couvrit le visage et ferma les yeux, en proie à une crise de terreur. A plusieurs reprises il sentit des flammes le frôler et des pattes l'escalader comme s'il n'était qu'un caillou dans le décor.

La fureur ambiante s'estompa soudainement et il s'assit, regardant autour de lui. Les cinq démolosses gisaient, étendus, au sol. Le plus gros d'entre eux avait perdu sa tête, et au vu des bouts de chair à l'odeur immonde qui l'entourait, ladite tête semblait être répandue un peu partout sur les arbres et les buissons avoisinants. Il distingua Polly, debout, haletante, couverte d'un liquide violet, Mike se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son sang coulant de ses blessures. Elle se baissa et ramassa un objet encore entrain de brûler. Le dresseur se releva d'un bond, Tutafeh était entrain d'être consumé par les flammes! Il prit Tutafeh des mains de Polly et étouffa les flammes avec son pull. Ectoplasma esquissa un petit sourire et s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Dans ce chapitre s'est glissé une référence à la bd " **TransFormers: More Than Meets The Eye** " publiée par IDW Publishing en tant que série régulière, la première personne qui trouvera aura mon admiration, haha! Quant au Guest qui a commenté le chapitre précédent: " **On dirait que Polly vise mieux avec un pot de confiture qu'avec une ball'ombre** " il faut essayer de remettre les chose en contexte, elle visait Etienne et elle a failli toucher Joelle, elle ne s'est pas améliorée!_


	31. Chapitre 31: Rétablissement

Mike rappela Polly dans sa ball et prit Tutafeh encore fumant dans ses bras. Le petit Pokémon ne bougeait plus et le masque sur lequel ses doigts se tenaient était sévèrement endommagé, il eut de la pitié pour lui et réprima les larmes qui montaient peu à peu et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais alors qu'il arrivait près de la porte, quelque chose se mit en travers de sa jambe et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, faisant tomber ses balls au sol et manquant de peu de s'écraser sur Tutafeh. Il se redressa avec peine et entendit des rires près de lui. Eusèbe et Etienne se tenaient la, et visiblement, l'un d'eux lui avait fait un croche-pied, résultant dans sa chute. L'insupportable Eusèbe commença:

\- Alors, lavette, on regarde pas ou on mets les pieds?  
\- Eusèbe! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries! Fout moi la paix!  
\- Oh, mais au contraire, on a tout notre temps! Fit Étienne, triomphant en posant un pied sur le dos de Mike, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Je dois faire soigner mes Pokémon!  
\- Je sais. Dit Eusèbe, comment crois tu que ce soit toi qui ai croisé une meute de Démolosses?  
\- Hein?! C'est toi qui...  
\- Qui a volé un malosse, qui l'a assomé et déposé dans un arbre dans la zone ou tu combattait des Pokémons. Resultat, la meute a senti le petit et ils t'ont tenus pour responsable de sa disparition.  
\- Espèce de salopard! Pesta Mike  
\- À vrai dire j'espérais qu'ils te mettent en pièce mais tes Pokémons sont intervenus, alors en compensation, je vais te prendre ton Ectoplasma chromatique, il me rendra incroyablement riche.  
\- Non!  
\- Oh si, petite lavette. Cesse donc de chouiner et donne moi cette moonball.  
\- **Jamais!**

Le rival de Mike tenta de lui prendre la ball des mains, mais il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Excédés, Étienne et Eusèbe le rouèrent de coup de poings et de coup de pied. Mike sentit une vive douleur à la jambe qui lui arracha un cri. Du sang se mit à couler de sa hanche, de sa bouche et de son nez tandis que les deux cousins s'acharnaient. Puis un bruit les fit sursauter et ils partirent en courant.

Tremblant, Mike essaya de se relever mais sa jambe ceda sous son poids et il se retrouva au sol, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Malgré des regards aux alentours, il ne vit personne pour appeller à l'aide. Avec un effort colossal il chercha son vokit dans son sac mais alors qu'il le prenait dans les mains, un caillou vint s'écraser sur ses doigts, lui faisant lâcher le vokit. D'autres cailloux volèrents, il en prit un en pleine tête et fit de son mieux pour se proteger.

Alors que la volée de cailloux cessait il jeta un oeil vers la forêt et vit deux silhouettes disparaitre dans un buisson. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre et il put voir brièvement un énorme Dardargnan apparaître. Ce dernier lança un aiguillon qui vint se loger dans le vokit, le détruisant sur le coup. Puis le pokémon disparut dans les buissons. Mike saisit Tutafeh et le posa sur son dos tandit qu'il rampait, mais chaque centimètre faisait hurler son corps de douleur, mais dans sa tête, il n'était pas question de flancher tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint le centre pokémon, de plus l'heure tournait pour ses pokémons, si Polly devait mourir, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Les idées se mélangèrent dans sa tête et son esprit s'obscurcit peu à peu. La dernière sensation qu'il eut était qu'on le soulevait du sol puis tout devint noir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait jour et il était dans le centre Pokémon de Janusia. Par réflexe il tenta de se relever et chuta lourdement du lit. Sa jambe était prise dans un plâtre. Une infirmière Joelle, sans doute alertée par le bruit, se précipita dans la chambre. Voyant Mike au sol, elle s'exclama:

\- Il suffisait d'appeller!  
\- Viskuse!  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- Je dois payer pour Viskuse ou elle sera vendue! Dit-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.  
\- Calmez vous, dit Joelle. Tout va bien, elle n'a pas été vendue.  
\- Et mes Pokémon?!  
\- Ils... Ils sont tous deux en soins intensifs.  
\- Depuis combien de temps?  
\- Depuis votre arrivée spectaculaire, hier soir.  
\- Spectaculaire?

\- Un Golemastoc vous portait dans ses bras et il était accompagné de quatre Lugulabres, c'était assez incroyable, il est inhabituel de voir de tels pokémons hors de la tour des cieux ou de la tour Dragospire, et la, des évolutions complètes à l'état sauvage! Nous avions crus qu'il s'agissait de vos pokémons, mais ils ont disparu rapidement après vous avoir déposé. Nous avons saisi Ectoplasma et Tutafeh et ils ont été placés en soins d'urgence. Ectoplasma est en cours de transfusion et Tutafeh en chirurgie réparatrice, le personnel fait de son mieux pour rétablir vos pokémons.

\- Ouf...  
\- Pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé précisément?  
\- J'ai été encerclé par des Démolosses et mes deux Pokémons leur ont tenu tête...  
\- Vous avez eu de la chance! Mais c'est un incident regrettable, les Démolosses ne sortent jamais près des humains, encore moins en meute comme ça.  
\- Allez savoir... Dit Mike en repensant à Eusèbe.  
\- Mais nous avons relevés des marques de projectiles et de coups sur vous, des Démolosses vous auraient mordu, que s'est il passé?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mentit Mike.  
\- Très bien, dit Joelle d'un air suspicieux. Je vais vous chercher des béquilles, ne bougez pas.

Mike s'assit et contempla sa jambe, le voyage allait être ralenti un petit moment, mais il était rassuré pour ses Pokémons. Il revoyait Eusèbe et Étienne, il aurait très bien pu donner leurs noms, mais il craignait des représailles ou alors qu'ils évitent les problèmes à coup de grosses sommes d'argent. En pensant à l'argent, il fouilla dans son sac et trouva sa carte de prime, il la glissa dans sa poche et attendit que l'on revienne pour lui donner des béquilles.

Joelle reparut bientôt et l'aida à se lever. Avec quelques hésitations il parvint a plus ou moins maîtriser l'usage de ces dernières. Il demanda:

\- Est-ce que je peux les voir?  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est recommandé pour vous...  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Eh bien Ectoplasma et Tutafeh ont été grièvement blessés, les voir dans cet état ne serait peut-être pas judicieux.  
\- Je veux les voir.  
\- Bien, suivez moi.

Elle le mena à une baie vitrée ou il vit ses deux pokémons installés dans des cuves. Polly était reliée à toute une série de câbles ponctués de poches de liquide violet, du sang visiblement. Tutafeh baignait lui aussi dans une cuve mais le liquide semblait faire des bulles, probablement une solution régénérante. Puis en plissant les yeux il vit qu'Ectoplasma avait les yeux bandés, il demanda:

\- Hem, Joelle, il y a un problème avec Po-euh Ectoplasma?  
\- Ah le bandage? Nous avons pris la liberté de lui faire une déprivation visuelle afin qu'elle se détende. Étant donné qu'il lui manque un oeil, nous préférons qu'elle reste tranquille.  
\- Ah. Bien. Je vous remercie.  
\- Mais de rien, vous connaissez la devise des centres Pokémon, " _La santé de l'intérieur se voit à l'extérieur._ "  
\- Et, euh, combien de temps vous allez les garder?  
\- Au vu des blessures, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque, il leur faudra encore eviron quarante heure en cuve, passer tous les tests médicaux et vérifier leur motricité et leur intellect via une batterie de tests très stricte et ensuite ils auront besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Mike poussa un petit soupir de frustration, puis l'infirmière Joelle prit congé de lui. Il resta la à contempler ses deux pokémons, flottant en suspension dans leurs cuves et se mit à avancer en claudiquant. Au bout du couloir il passa les portes battantes et arriva dans la salle principale. Ayant posé les béquilles, il passa sa carte de prime sur la borne et failli s'étrangler en voyant la somme. Il était en possession d'un petit pactole, c'était l'occasion de faire des provisions et d'acheter des objets utiles. Mais avant tout, il devait récupérer Viskuse. Il se présenta au comptoir pour régler sa dette mais l'infirmière lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà été réglée lors de son arrivée au centre.

Satisfait il reprit sa Soinball et sortit en ville. Une légère bruine tombait et le vent soufflait des rafales très froides, une bonne veste ne serait pas un luxe. Traversant la rue tant bien que mal, il finit par trouver un magasin de vêtements ou il se procura une veste de ranger de couleur verte, le rouge étant réservé aux vrais Rangers, les surplus subissaient une teinte avant d'être vendus au public. Avec satisfaction il pouvait à présent stocker ses balls sur une lanière extérieure qui allait de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite, exprès conçue pour y fixer une équipe active. Une poche intérieure avec huit petits oeillets avait été rajoutée en couture, permettant ainsi d'accrocher les huit badges. Elle était solide et assurait un confort à presque toute épreuve sans entraver les mouvements. Il trouva également un sac de type coursier plus grand que le sien avec la possibilité de tirer une troisième sangle faisant ainsi tenir le sac dans son dos ou sur son flanc selon sa préférence. La bande de mousse se plaçait sur l'épaule porteuse et la lanière ne frottait plus directement et ainsi l'appui ne sciait plus la clavicule pendant la marche. Il termina par un jeans brun foncé, un sous pull noir et un T-shirt à l'effigie d'une équipe de Pokéathlon. Il enfila sa veste avec plaisir et rangea toutes ses affaires dans son nouveau sac. Lorsqu'il sortit, la pluie s'était arrêtée mais le ciel restait gris.

En ce dirigeant vers la boutique pokémon son attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix qu'il suivit. Il déboucha sur la grand-place ou trônait le panneau en honneur à Iris et une femme était encerclée par trois hommes en costumes étranges. Avec effarement, Mike reconnut le Front de Libération des Légendaires, et la femme n'était autre que Diana!

Elle fit sortir Raikou et ils firent sortir tous trois leur pokémon. Trois Escroco apparurent et Diana fit sortir Raikou et pesta, le type Sol était immunisé au type Elektrik. Mike sortit sa soinball et fit discrètement sortir Viskuse, il se placa en retrait et fit tirer Viskuse sur l'Escroco du milieu, qui fut mis au tapis sur le coup avec Ebullition. Les trois hommes se retournèrent et le jeune homme s'écria:

\- Laissez cette femme tranquille!  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, petit! Lui répondit l'un d'eux. Ce Raikou n'aurait pas été blessé si elle ne l'avait pas capturé!  
\- Il n'aurait pas été blessé si vous n'aviez pas rasé une ville entière en provoquant la colère de Lugia! Rétorqua t'il.  
\- Toi! S'exclama Diana.  
\- Très bien, si c'est les ennuis que tu cherche, petit, tu va y avoir droit!

Mike se mit en position comme si il s'apprêtait à se battre en personne, et d'un geste du bras, il dit a Viskuse de tirer sur les Ecroco restants. Elle en mit bien un à terre mais ils avaient lancé leur assaut ensemble et n'étant pas aussi rapide qu'eux, elle prit Morsure du dernier Escroco restant.  
Par chance il n'avait attrapé que l'un des tentacules, la section arrachée repoussa immédiatement. Mais contre toute attente, Viskuse se mit à gonfler en faisant un atroce bruit de carcasse broyée mélangé à un bruit de baudruche contre lequel on frotterait une main. L'Escroco restant n'attendit pas et bondit sur Viskuse, mais c'est une Ébullition monumentale qui le repoussa brutalement au point d'aller le clouer contre le panneau. Viskuse bondit en l'air et tripla presque de volume et dans une danse majestueuse, elle cria: "Moyaaaaaaaaaade!"  
Fasciné, Mike pointa son pokédex dans sa direction:

" **Moyade, le pokémon Flottaison:** _Il est presque entièrement fait d'eau de mer. On dit qu'il vit dans un palais fait des épaves des bateaux qu'il a coulés_."

Mike esquissa un frémissement en imaginant un cimetière de navires coulés avec des cadavres de marins flottant un peu partout. Il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla. Elle chantait d'une voix douce et il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette douce lamentation. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par une main sur son épaule. C'était Diana. Elle regarda Moyade, puis le dresseur, puis Moyade. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et partit sans dire un mot, et juste avant de lui emboiter le pas, Raikou regarda le jeune dresseur droit dans les yeux et esquissa un mouvement de tête, de haut en bas en fermant les yeux. Si sa maîtresse était ingrate, lui était reconnaissant.

Les trois hommes du F.L.L jurèrent de se venger et rappelèrent leurs Escrocos avant de prendre la fuite. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser a ces costumés du dimanche, ils semblaient vraiment en vouloir à ce Raikou et sa dresseuse. C'était trop tard maintenant pour les questions, il n'allait pas lui courir après. Après avoir rappelé Moyade, les achats continuèrent à la boutique Pokémon. Il acheta une luxeball même si elle coûtait presque la moitié de ce qu'il avait gagné, quelques potions, des baies contre l'empoisonnement et les brûlures, une corde et du répulsif pour pokémons faibles et un Vokit flambant neuf avec toutes les améliorations dernier cri.

Satisfait, il rentra au centre et fit sortir Moyade, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer l'admiration des dresseurs de passage qui vinrent completer leur dex en la scannant. Elle chanta une douce mélodie qui eut pour effet d'apaiser tout le monde présent, dresseurs et Pokémons. Il échangea quelques numéros de Vokit avec d'autres dresseur et completa un peu son pokédex à son tour. La centre se vida et l'obscurité tomba au dehors, Mike s'étira et monta avec un peu de difficulté au dortoir après avoir rappellé Moyade. Il s'allongea, posant prudemment sa jambes et se détendit.

En fermant les yeux il revoyait les événements de la veille, mais plutôt que de se lamenter, il se jura qu'un jour il battrait Eusèbe à la loyale, et pour ça, il s'entraînerait sans répit. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et le courage eu coeur qu'il sombra au pays des rêves...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je rajoute une dose de méchanceté a Eusèbe, son ascension dans le monde des pokjémons lui a fait pousser des ailes, l'a rendu encore plus arrogant et cruel qu'il ne l'était déjà, si vous ne le détestez pas, c'est que je ne l'ai pas écrit correctement! Je règle pour le moment la question de l'argent, et je donne enfin un style visuel à Mike qui n'avait pas été dépeint depuis le début de l'histoire, ce n'est pas un mal..._  
 _Le FLL reviendra et prendra un rôle plus important dans quelques chapitres. Et Viskuse évolue enfin! Youhou! Quant à la devise des centres pokémon, si elle vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal, puisqu'il s'agit d'un proverbe tibétain plutôt connu (enfin moi je l'avais déjà entendu pour ma part)_


	32. Chapitre 32: Imperfections

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent très calmes et notre héros mit ce temps à profit pour se renseigner sur la région de Kalos ainsi que les types des champions d'arène. Il élabora également un exercices quotidien pour Polly afin qu'elle gagne en précision et en assurance, il ne voulait plus la voir se lamenter. On lui retira la gangue sur sa jambe, il pouvait marcher à présent, même si la varape était vivement déconseillée. On l'appela pour venir chercher ses Pokémons, et c'est avec fierté qu'il accrocha la moonball et la luxeball sur la sangle. Le trajet serait simple il s'agissait de rejoindre Parsemille et de la ils arriveraient à I'aéroport d'Illumis. Pour plus de surprise, il déciderait au hasard du champion de Kalos à affronter une fois qu'il serait la bas.

Il prit discrètement une petite ruelle à l'écart et fit sortir Polly, elle prit forme humaine et sauta dans les bras de son dresseur en le couvrant de baisers. Puis elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda de haut en bas, et prit la parole:

\- Eh bien, sacré changement!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Demanda t'il timidement en rougissant un peu.  
\- C'est... **Waou**! Ça te va a merveille...  
\- M-merci... Je voulais t'acheter des habits mais je ne sais pas...hem...quelle taille tu fait...  
\- Oh, c'est gentil, mais pas besoin de t'ennuyer pour ça!

Polly tourna rapidement sur elle même et sa robe laissa place à une tenue très similaire à celle de Mike, mais sans la veste de ranger. Et entre ses mains apparut le chapeau qu'elle transforma avec ses mains en une casquette noire qui vint sur sa tête, masquant ainsi ses oreilles. Ainsi apprêtée, son style se mariait bien avec celui de son compagnon.

\- Tu es magnifique, Polly.  
\- Merci! Fit elle avec un immense sourire.  
\- La robe et le chapeau large ça t'allait à merveille mais la c'est...ouaouh, je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens!  
\- Je ne peux pas changer de physique comme un Métamorph ou un Zoroark, mais les habits c'est illimité tant que j'ai de l'imagination!

Polly s'avança et l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur. Ces quelques jours de soins n'avaient visiblement pas entamé sa passion. Puis elle prit ses mains en l'entraîna dans la rue, alors qu'elle courait presque, il sentit sa jambe tirailler et il ralentit un peu. Face au regard curieux de Polly, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé juste après l'assaut des Démolosses. S'attendant à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne fit qu'inspirer profondément et pousser un énorme soupir. Elle murmura cependant de façon distincte: "Il ne perds rien pour attendre..." avant de se remettre à marcher. Mike s'immobilisa et dit a Polly:

\- Je pense que tu a raté quelque chose pendant ton absence...  
\- Quoi donc? Demanda t'elle?  
\- Ceci. Dit il en appuyant sur la soinball, faisant jaillir Moyade.  
\- Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Fit-elle impressionnée. Elle est **magnifique** , Mike, c'est l'une des plus belles choses que je n'aie jamais vu...  
\- Moyaaaaaaaade! Chanta le pokémon a l'attention de Polly.  
\- Oh oui ma toute belle, tu es définitivement somptueuse... Répondit-elle, absorbée dans sa contemplation.  
\- Moyaaaaaaa!  
\- Hein?! Un Raikou?! Quand ça?  
\- Ade! Moyade moooooo!  
\- Eh bien, félicitations!

Moyade dansait légèrement sur place et Polly prit ses tentacules dans ses mains et dansa avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Mike fit sortir Tutafeh et l'attrapa au bond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Heyyyyy! Comment ça va toi?  
\- Tuuu!  
\- Ouah, tu es tout neuf! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ai survécu à ça, je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi...  
\- Feh! Réagit le pokémon, en serrant son dresseur dans ses bras.  
\- Eh mais ou est ton masque?  
\- Tuuuuu... Geignit le pokémon en brandissant un bout de métal tordu.

Mike constata avec peine que la chaleur des attaques des Demolosses avait fait fondre le masque en bonne partie et des morceaux étaient tombés ou avaient été arrachés. C'était tout sauf un masque et le dresseur eut énormément de peine pour son pokémon, mais il essaya de positiver malgré tout et ajouta:

\- Au moins tu es en vie! C'est le plus important!  
\- Tuta! Acquiesca le pokémon qui vint s'assoir sur son épaule.

Polly vint saluer Tutafeh à son tour et fut également désolée pour le masque. Ils marchèrent ainsi tous les quatres de Janusia à Parsemille en passant par le mont Foré. La marche dura environ deux jours pendant lesquels Mike expliqua son entraînement à Polly. Tous les soirs elle devait essayer de lancer une dizaine de cailloux de tailles diverses dans une boite posée à distance afin qu'elle se familiarise avec son oeil valide sur l'appréciation d'une distance. Au premier soir tous les cailloux avaient atterri partout sauf dans la boite, mais au second soir, les plus gros tombèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du récipient. Il la félicita et l'encouragea.

Voyant ainsi son équipe réunie et interagir ensemble, il se sentait prêt à affronter tous les défis que la vie aurait à lui proposer, et il ne perdait pas de vue sa vengeance sur Eusèbe non plus. Moyade et Tutafeh combattirent les Pokémons sauvages qu'ils croisèrent tandis que Polly souhaitait ne reprendre les combats que lorsqu'elle arriverait à mettre au moins la moitié des cailloux dans la boite. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir maitrisé sa carence visuelle plus tôt, l'incident des Démolosse se serait probablement déroulé autrement, mais Mike lui dit que tout le monde était la et qu'il ne fallait pas se fixer sur le passé mais aller de l'avant.

Au matin du troisième jour, ils atteignirent Parsemille et seule Polly resta dehors tandis que Moyade et Tutafeh rentrèrent dans leur balls. L'embarquement était autorisé aux Pokémons de dresseurs professionnels sous condition de ne pas dépasser un certain gabarit, il n'y avait donc pas besoin pour Polly de masquer sa présence durant le voyage. Le trajet en avion fut relativement court et ils arrivèrent sans encombres à Kalos, dans la ville d'Illumis. Polly fut si emerveillée par la ville qu'elle supplia Mike de prendre au moins une journée pour faire un peu de tourisme. Ils visitèrent les quartiers de la ville, s'arrêtant à un café, Mike fut surpris de voir bon nombre de Pokémons de diverses régions parmi les pokémons qu'il aperçut. Polly engloutit littéralement deux viennoiseries avec une satisfaction peu commune et lança à Mike un regard plein d'amour en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Il demanda soudainement à Polly de garder son sac, Moyade et Tutafeh en disant qu'il devait s'absenter. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais Mike lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard. Il lui donna la clé de l'hôtel et un peu d'argent en lui disant qu'il les retrouverait la bas en fin de soirée, puis il disparut au bout de la rue en direction de l'avenue Vendémiaire.

Étonnée, Polly se retrouva seule avec ses deux camarades pokémons. Ayant payé la note, elle quitta le café et se laissa errer au gré de ses envies, mais elle fut bientôt interpellée par une fille:

\- Hey, toi!  
\- Hein? Qui ça, **moi?** Fit Polly, surprise.  
\- Oui toi! Je te défie en duel de Pokémon  
\- Euuuuh... Balbutia Polly.  
\- Croaporal, en avant!  
\- Euh eh bien je... Euh... À toi! Dit elle maladroitement en faisant appel à Moyade.

Les deux pokémons se firent face et une petit foule de curieux les entoura. Les combats de rue à l'improviste étaient populaires à Illumis. Elle sortit le Pokedex et après quelques difficultés elle parvint à trouver la fonction de scan.

" **Croâporal, le Pokémon Crapobulle:** _Il est capable de lancer des pierres recouvertes de mousse avec une précision suffisante pour toucher une canette vide à 30 m._ "

Polly fit la moue en entendant la description et marmonna à voix basse: "pfeuh, trente mètres, après mon entraînement je toucherais un aspicot à au moins cent mètres!" mais alors qu'elle était deconcentrée, la dresseuse du Croâporal était passée à l'action:

\- Croâporal, vive attaque!  
\- Moyade, euh... Attaque, euh... Balbutia Polly, confuse.

Le Pokémon adverse traversa Moyade pour se rattraper de justesse sur le mur derrière. Sa dresseuse reprit:

\- Croàporal, lance Vibraqua!

Il effectua une série de bonds et lança une grande boule d'eau en direction de Moyade, et à la surprise générale, cette dernière sortit de sa bulle d'eau et lorsque Vibraqua entra au contact de sa peau, l'eau fut absorbée et Moyade gonfla de volume d'un air satsfait. La dresseuse adverse enragea:

\- Bon sang! Non seulement c'est un type Spectre mais en plus son talent est AbsorbEau! C'est de la triche!  
\- Ahem. Moyade attaque...

Mais Polly ne put terminer sa phrase, Moyade imita les mêmes gestes que Croaporal lorsqu'il avait lancé Vibraqua, mais au lieu de creer une boule bleue, elle créa une boule verte. Dans l'assemblée quelqu'un s'exclama "Purée, cette Moyade connait l'attaque Éco-sphère!"

L'attaque de Moyade partit à une vitesse fulgurante et percuta Croâporal de plein fouet et il fut projeté sur une dizaine de mètres pour atterrir, inconscient. La dresseuse se rua sur lui et cria a Polly:

\- Espèce de danger public! Tu aurais pu dire que ton pokémon était aussi puissant!  
\- Mais je... Commença Polly.  
\- Monstre! Sadique!

La jeune fille rapella Croâporal dans sa ball et entra au centre pokémon du bout de la rue. Les gens autour murmurèrent entre eux: "pokémon surpuissant" "mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier" "psychopathe" "cache bien son jeu". Polly, embarassée rapella Moyade en vitesse et enfonçant sa casquette au plus bas se rendit dans le premier café qu'elle trouva et se réfugia à la table la plus en retrait en repensant aux regards et aux murmures des spectateurs.

Un serveur s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait boire, mais elle fut si surprise qu'elle répondit instinctivement: "La même chose que le garçon assis au comptoir." le serveur acquiesca et revint avec une pinte gigantesque qu'il posa devant Polly.

\- Et voilà, mademoiselle est servie!  
\- Euh, excusez moi, mais... C'est quoi, en fait?  
\- Eh bien ce que vous avez commandé, "la même chose que le garçon assis au comptoir".  
\- Le nom!  
\- C'est notre célèbre bière du Vigoroth Hurleur!

Le serveur fit demi-tour, appellé par un autre client. Polly tira la lourde pinte vers elle, commençant à regretter sa spontanéité. Elle huma le breuvage et y humecta ses lèvres. À sa grande surprise il n'y avait pas d'amertume, et la saveur oscillait entre les graines d'Héliatronc et de baies Prine. Encouragée par la saveur, elle en but plusieurs gorgées et reposa la pinte. Elle sentit comme une chaleur à l'interieur de son corps et subitement, le monde autour d'elle semblait s'être simplifié. En moins de dix minutes elle avait descendu toute la pinte et en recommanda une seconde au serveur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pendant près de deux heures, les pintes s'entassèrent devant elle, mais lorsqu'elle commanda la huitième, passablement ivre morte, le serveur préféra lui mentir en lui disant qu'ils allaient fermer et qu'elle devait regler l'addition et quitter les lieux. En grognant elle râla contre le serveur en payant ce qu'elle devait puis sortit. Tout autour d'elle lui semblait merveilleux, la vie était belle, les gens dans la rue la dévisagèrent d'un air suspicieux. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool sa métamorphose commençait a se faire un peu capricieuse et quelques personnes se demandèrent s'ils avaient la berlue en voyant une petite queue pointue dépasser de son pantalon ou son sourire qui prenait soudainement une taille démesurée.

Elle constata après un certain temps qu'il faisait nuit. Avec beaucoup de peine, elle parvint a rentrer à l'hôtel et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître alcoolisée face au receptionniste qui la guida vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle penetra dans la pièce, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, elle alluma et vit Mike couché dans le lit. Les lumières l'avaient reveillé et il s'assit en frottant les yeux. Consultant son Vokit il s'exclama:

\- Bon sang, Polly! Il est presque vingt trois heures!  
\- Et alooooooors ch'est pas shi grave, hein?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est vrai q-quoi, on va pas en faire une s-s-s-scéne, hein?  
\- Mais, mais... Polly, tu a BU?!  
\- Mais nooooooon un tout paté peu...  
\- " _un tout pâté peu_ ", mais bien sur. Vu ton haleine tu dois être chargée, tu empeste!  
\- Roooooh Mikey-chou, ne dit pas ça!  
\- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et tu dors dans ta ball pour le reste de la semaine. Dit il d'un ton glacial.  
\- Pfffffft, tu es pinche chans rire che choir!  
\- Toi tu es imbibée jusqu'aux os, petite idiote! Je ne peux pas te laisser un moment sans que ça tourne à la catastrophe. Pas étonnant que ton dresseur précédent t'ai abandonné.

À peine les paroles sorties de sa bouche il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux de Polly se mirent à briller et elle éclata en sanglots, ponctués par un hoquet quasi-maladif. Il se leva, et la pris dans ses bras en murmurant:

\- Chhhhhhh, je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça, pardon...  
\- Tu es méchant, Mike! Méchant! Méchant méchant méchant!  
\- Pardon, Polly, je ne le pensais pas, je suis juste très déçu de ton comportement...  
\- A-alors laisse moi me faire pardonner, d'acord? Demanda t'elle.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas...

Polly se leva, son oeil grand ouvert. Elle ne tremblait plus et les larmes s'étaient interrompues. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et se deshabilla d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Je t'aime, Mike.  
\- Euh, j-je t'aime aussi! Fit le dresseur, passablement inquiet.  
\- Fait moi l'amour.  
\- Q-quoi?!  
\- Tu n'es pas sourd, ni aveugle.  
\- Mais Polly...  
\- prends moi, la, tout de suite, maintenant.  
\- Écoute, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas... Mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je ne te plait plus? C'est l'oeil, c'est ça? Ça te coupe? Baiser une borgne c'est pas très kiffant, je suis d'accord.  
\- **Polly!** Je **t'interdit** de dire ça!  
\- C'est quoi le problème alors?  
\- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas toi-même!  
\- Et si pour une fois, j'étais réellement moi-même?  
\- Bon sang, Polly! Ne détourne pas mes propos!  
\- Tu veux quoi alors? Quelque chose de spécifique? Tu fait partie de ces garçons avec des goûts spécifiques? Je peux y remédier, regarde.

En claquant des doigts elle portait à présent une tenue de serveuse identique à celle que les serveuses du café ou ils s'étaient arrêtés portaient.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu regarder la serveuse? Dit-elle.  
\- Polly, arrête...  
\- C'est pas la serveuse alors? L'infirmière Joelle peut-être? Elle se para d'un uniforme des Joelles plus vrai que nature.  
\- A-arrête! Dit Mike, a présent très gêné.  
\- Ou peut-être que tu préférerais... **ceci**. En en claquant à nouveau des doigts, elle portait à présent la tenue de Strykna.  
\- **Là, tu dépasse les bornes!**

Il leva la main et flanqua une gifle magistrale à Polly. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue rougie et lança un regard vide à Mike.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris le message.  
\- Non Polly, je suis désolé! C'est juste que-  
\- Que rien du tout, depuis que tu a découvert la vérité au désert délassant, tu ne m'a plus touchée comme tu le faisait avant. Mes yeux doux sont restés sans réponses à plusieurs reprises.  
\- **Attends!** fit Mike, regrettant déjà son geste.  
\- Pas la peine. Répondit Polly.

Puis elle traversa le mur et disparut.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _La question des habits de Polly est réglée aussi, même si j'avoue que ça fait "convenient" ça n'impacte pas sur le plot global. Ce chapitre la est moins marrant, mais après avoir parcouru des dizaines de fics Pokémon ou tout est aseptisé et hors-champ, j'avais envie de montrer que tout le monde prends des décisions regrettables. Polly est imparfaite, Mike aussi, et en tant que couple, je refuse de leur faire une belle relation avec les petits oiseaux et les cupidons. Je ne les condamne pas, j'aime les belles histoires d'amour, je voudrais que ça finisse bien, mais je veux qu'ils soient tous deux avec des erreurs bien réelles. Poiur ceux qui se plaindront de la baffe, je rappelle que Polly a déjà giflé Mike trois fois de suite après l'abandon de Céladopole sur un coup de colère, alors ne restez pas sur en aucun cas je n'approuve ou n'encourage ce genre de comportement/pratique, mais on fait tous des conneries qu'on regrette et on dit des choses qu'on voulait pas vraiment dire. Il va pas la battre de façon quotidienne et il lui a pas mis une mandale pour le fun ou ne l'a blessée volontairement alors je demande aux lecteurs un peu d'indulgence et de se mettre dans la peau des personnages avant d'émettre un jugement critique. Ici en l'occurence, Mike est extrêmement déçu par le comportement de Polly et il n'agit pas de façon objective. Je suis quelqu'un qui croit aux erreurs et à l'imperfection et je veux que ça se reflète dans ce récit. Mais je suis également quelqu'un qui croit aux secondes chances et aux amendes honorables. Mais c'est avant tout un récit fictif, je n'encourage aucune pratique ou idée la dedans, j'essaye juste d'écrire une histoire._

 _Merci._

 **PS:** _Oui, la marque de bière existe par chez nous, c'est la " **Howling Monkey Beer** ", la " **Bière du Singe Hurleur** "!_


	33. Chapitre 33: Considération

Mike enfila ses habits à la hâte et sortit en catastrophe, regardant partout. Il fouilla le sac pour trouver la moonball mais Polly l'avait vraisemblablement emmenée avec elle. Il fit sortir Tutafeh et Moyade en leur demandant de chercher Polly. Ils se séparèrent tous trois et le dresseur courut à en perdre haleine dans la rue. A cette heure ci, la ville grouillait encore d'activité et son Ectoplasma pouvait être n'importe ou à cette heure, dans une cave, sur un toit, n'importe ou et ça le désespérait. À bout de souffle, il s'appuya contre un mur avant de reprendre sa course. Il **devait** retrouver Polly, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par un mal de crâne monumental.

Des voix se bousculèrent et il pensa devenir fou. Les paroles n'avaient que peu de sens et il avait du mal à entendre ses propres pensées. Peu à peu il entendit une petite voix murmurer pendant que les autres s'estompaient:

\- Vite, vite. Trouver ami-de-je  
\- Qui est-ce? Répondit il instinctivement, avant de réaliser que la voix ne devait pas l'entendre.  
\- Ami-de-je? Ou être?  
\- Je... Qui, qui êtes vous?  
\- Moi ami. Ami-de-je avoir maison-de-moi.  
\- Je ne comprends rien du tout à votre charabia!  
\- Ami-de-je! Oui, oui toi est ami-de-je!  
\- D'ou venez vous?!  
\- Ami-de-je oublié tombe désert?  
\- Quoi?!

Tutafeh surgit à quelques mètres et s'exclama

\- Tuta! Feeeh! (ami-de-je, trouvé!)  
\- Mais... Depuis quand tu parles?  
\- Feh! Tuuututa feh! (Avoir trouvé Ombre-de-froid!)  
\- Je... Mais... C'est quoi ce cirque?!  
\- Tu! Tutafeh! Tuhu! (ami-de-je courir ombre-de-froid!)

Tutafeh se balança et fit signe à Mike de le suivre. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, le dresseur venait de réaliser qu'il entendait Tutafeh parler. Jamais ça ne s'était produit auparavant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre question, ils arrivérent dans une impasse ou siégait une énorme silhouette large, assise sur une pile de chaises et de tables cassées. Tutafeh tourna sur lui même et lança:

\- tuta! Tutafeeeeeh! (Ami-de-je retrouvé Ombre-de-froid!)  
\- Quoi, c'est Polly que tu appelle comme ça?

Le dresseur s'avança prudemment. Les hauts bâtiments masquaient la lumière de la lune et l'éclairage public ne pénètrait pas jusque dans la ruelle. Il entendit un petit bruit, comme un impact. Il s'avança prudemment et s'interrompit après un second petit bruit d'impact. Il appella Polly à voix basse, mais aucune réponse hormis un troisième bruit similaire aux précédents. Le calme était presque effrayant, les bruits de la circulation et de la vie nocturne semblait s'ecraser sur les facades des bâtiments comme le ressac de la mer s'écrasait sur les falaises, la ruelle était totalement silencieuse à présent. Mike avança, et éclaircissant sa voix, risqua: "Polly?"

Silence.

La silhouette massive en haut de sa montagne de mobilier ne bougea pas et l'air autour de Mike et Tutafeh devint glacial. Il avait beau être habillé chaudement, il était transi jusqu'aux os. En plissant les yeux, il aperçut que la silhouette avait disparu. Il chercha partout du regard mais ne trouva rien. Et lorsqu'il tâtonna pour trouver Tutafeh, il n'y avait plus rien. Il essaya de parler par pensée à nouveau, mais c'est un silence total qui l'acueillit. Il murmura:

\- Tutafeh?  
\- Il n'y a...persssssssssonne... Fit une voix étrange.  
\- Q-qui êtes vous?  
\- Je ssssssuis ton pire cauchemar...  
\- M-montrez vous, espèce de lâche!  
\- Tu a peur?  
\- Non! Rétorqua le dresseur, avec une voix peu assurée.  
\- Tu **aura** peur.

Il porta la main à son sac et appuya sur la Luxeball de Tutafeh, mais rien ne se produisit, il appuya une seconde fois, mais toujours rien. Tutafeh avait disparu!

Soudain, une ombre sembla bouger près de lui, et le froid était de plus en plus intense. À court de solutions, le dresseur devint extrêmement nerveux et son mal de crâne reprit. Il tendit une main pour essayer de trouver de quoi prendre appui, et il rencontra quelque chose du bout des doigts et s'appuya dessus de toute sa fatigue. En quelques instants, son mal de crâne s'estompa. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, la main sur laquelle il se tenait se réchauffa un peu et il sentit la chaleur remonter à son bras. Instinctivement, il tâtonna des doigts et sentit une prise, comme un manche. Puis il sentit une force inexorable dans sa main et souleva ce qu'il tenait. Si c'était un balai, il devait être en plomb car la masse qu'il avait au bout de la main semblait peser plusieurs kilos. Mais l'effort diminua et il souleva l'objet.  
Alors qu'il l'approchait, il vit un oeil circulaire s'ouvrir. Cet oeil était entièrement bleu et parfaitement rond, et le fixait intensément. Il fut interrompu dans sa reflexion par un appel familier:

\- Moyaaaaaaaade!  
\- Moyade! Tu tombe à pic! Il y a quelque chose ici qui se paie ma tête et qui a enlevé Tutafeh.  
\- Moooo...  
\- Éclaire donc un peu les alentours, s'il te plaît.

Le pokémon s'executa, illuminant l'allée de sa douce lueur aquatique. À sa grande stupeur il vit que son bras était couvert d'une sorte de bande bleue qui allait de son biceps à sa main, et dans sa main il tenait une épée sur laquelle se trouvait l'oeil bleu qu'il avait vu. De surprise il essaya de relâcher son emprise, mais sa main restait fortement aggripée au manche. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour tenter de lacher l'épée, mais sa main ne répondait plus. Moyade s'approcha, curieuse, mais le bras du dresseur leva l'arme en direction de son Pokémon. Cette dernière fit les gros yeux à son dresseur, mais celui-ci, commençant à paniquer, s'ecria:

\- A-attends, Moyade!  
\- Moyaaaaaaaade!  
\- Non! N'approche pas! Je ne maitrise pas mon bras!  
\- Moooooooyade!  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! J'ai suivi Tutafeh qui m'a dit avoir trouvé Polly ensuite j'ai voulu prendre appui parce que je me sentait mal et maintenant j'ai ce... Truc collé sur le bras...  
\- Moooooyaaaaaade!  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée je te dit!  
\- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'elle dit? Fit une voix féminine.  
\- Polly! S'écria Mike, ravi. Arceus soit loué tu es vivante, je suis vraiment dé-  
\- Hé! Ne me plante pas avec ton truc! Fit Polly, furieuse.

Contre son gré, sa main avait dressé la lame en pointant vers Polly.

\- Écoutez, toutes les deux, je jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal! Je ne contrôle plus mon bras, alors allez vous en!  
\- Moyadeeeeeee!  
\- Moi non plus, je ne bougerais pas. Fit Polly en reprenant forme humaine. Et si j'étais toi, je consulterais mon pokédex.  
\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!  
\- Parce que tu tient un Pokémon dans ta main, petit génie.

Dubitatif, Mike s'executa lentement et pointa le pokédex en direction de l'épée.

" **Monorpale, le pokémon glaive:** _Si quelqu'un s'aventure à l'empoigner, il enroule son étoffe bleue autour du bras de l'infortuné et aspire son énergie vitale jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'écroule._ "

À l'énonciation de la description, il se figea et d'un regard de chien battu, implora Moyade et Polly de l'aider. Cette dernière disparut brièvement dans le sol et revint avec Tutafeh et elle reprit son apparence d'Ectoplasma. À cet instant, le dresseur se mit à faire des moulinets avec Monorpale, et malgré ses efforts pour se retenir, il ne put rien faire. Moyade s'écarta un peu et Polly lança une Ball'ombre totalement par surprise qui vint s'écraser sur l'épée. Et comme par enchantement, Mike sentit la bande bleue sur son bras glisser et il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa main. L'arme tomba au sol dans un vacarme d'acier sur la roche. La bande bleue était en réalité une sorte de ruban, à peu près aussi épais et long qu'une écharpe, terminé par quatre sortes de franges, qui semblaient animées. Ét à sa grande surprise, les franges se replièrent légèrement, comme les doigts d'une main et se mirent à se déplacer vers la lame, comme pour essayer de la soulever. Polly prit la parole:

\- Bien, j'ai comme l'impression que nous avons une candidate.  
\- Hein? Fit Mike, éberlué.  
\- Monorpale. Type **Spectre** et Acier.  
\- Oh.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en dit?  
\- Euh, eh bien, euuuuh...  
\- Adjugé. Fit Polly en fouillant dans le sac de Mike pour en tirer la Luxeball achetée quelques jours auparavant.

Elle lança la ball sous le regard stupéfié de Mike et Monorpale disparut à l'intérieur. La ball se mit a bouger sur elle même.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

La ball se verouilla et Polly la ramassa en la tendant à Mike. Le dresseur la prit et la rangea dans le sac. Puis Ectoplasma reprit forme humaine et dit:

\- On a des choses à se dire, toi et moi.  
\- Je t'écoute. Fit Mike d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux tout en rappellant Moyade et Tutafeh.

 **CLAC!**

Polly mit une gifle monumentale au dresseur et murmura:

\- Ça, c'était pour tout à l'heure.  
\- P-Polly, je suis désolé, fit-il en se massant la joue. Je ne voulais vraiment pas...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu l'a fait! Cria t'elle en prenant le col de Mike et en secouant de toutes ses forces.  
\- Tu a bu et j'ai trouvé ton attitude de jalousie extrêmement puérile...  
\- Était-ce une raison pour faire ça?!  
\- N-non...  
\- **Espèce de triple imbécile!** Cria t'elle. **Je t'aime!** Mais depuis que tu a découvert la vérité, je ne suis devenue qu'une bonne amie!  
\- Ce n'est pas ça...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?! C'est parce qu'en théorie tu a couché avec un Pokémon, c'est ça?!  
\- Au début, oui, après m'être réveillé chez Iris, je m'était promis de surmonter cet aspect des choses.  
\- Mais?  
\- Mais rien, c'est juste que je pensais que tu m'en voulait pour ce qui s'est passé devant le château enfoui.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais mieux réagi à ta place, tu sais. Ça aurait été difficile pour n'importe qui, surtout au regard de la liaison que nous avions avant ces événements.  
\- " _avions_ " ? Demanda Mike  
\- T-tu veux dire q-que...  
\- Oui. Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. D'un air serein.

Enhardie par cette déclaration, Polly se jeta sur Mike pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains glissèrent des joues du dresseur à pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Elle souleva délicatement son T-shirt en continuant de l'embrasser et Mike glissa également ses mains sous ses habits à elle, remontant dans son dos et faisant délicatement glisser ses ongles sur sa peau. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction mêlé à un gémissement d'anticipation du plaisir. Elle sentit le souffle de son amant dans son cou et les baisers suivirent. Elle plongea également ses lèvres sur le cou du garçon et le mordilla de plaisir. Elle retrouvait enfin celui pour qui elle avait craqué, elle retrouvait celui qu'elle avait aimé cette nuit fatidique à Lavanville. Stimulée au possible, elle dévêtit son amant et se fit nue à son tour, puis tous deux succombèrent au sirènes du désir.

Lorsque Mike se releva, il constata en se rhabillant que le ciel commençait à devenir un peu clair. Il sortit son Vokit et consulta l'heure. Il regarda sa compagne qui s'était rhabillée d'un seul geste et eut un petit sourire. Il secoua une dèrniere fois son T-shirt avant de le mettre, puis, lui tenant la main, ils sortirent de la ruelle et marchèrent en direction de l'hôtel.

Ils firent une halte au centre pokémon pour soigner Monorpale. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Mike s'adressa à sa compagne:

\- Je voulais te demander...  
\- Oui?  
\- " _Je suis ton pire cauchemar_ " c'était un peu brutal, non?  
\- J'étais passablement fâchée et frustrée, il fallait bien que je te flanque un peu la frousse!  
\- Tu n'y est pas allée de main morte...  
\- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, comment tu a pu comprendre moyade?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée! J'ai très bien compris Tutafeh aussi, même si sa façon de s'exprimer est... Différente.  
\- Voilà qui est intéressant, je pense qu'on va devoir se pencher sur le tome qu'Anis nous a donné.  
\- Je pense aussi.  
\- Mais pour le moment, n'y pensons plus, dit-elle en regatdant tendrement Mike  
\- Profitons de l'instant présent, tu a raison.

Il s'immobilisa en pleine rue pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, puis il lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et ajouta:

\- On a rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.  
\- Ou ça?  
\- Iris m'a donné une adresse pour résoudre notre "problème".  
\- pour l'apparence?! Demanda Polly, les yeux brillants.  
\- Oui... Il y avait du monde et je n'ai pas souhaité m'entretenir en détails à cause des oreilles qui pourraient trainer, donc nous avons rendez-vous privé.  
\- Avec qui?  
\- Je ne préfère pas en dire plus pour le moment mais c'est une femme très correcte au premier abord, j'espère qu'on trouvera une solution pour nous deux...  
\- Je l'espère aussi... Murmura Polly en serrant la main de son compagnon avec force.  
\- À coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible! Fit le dresseur d'un ton optimiste et sincère.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hotel et Polly rendit sa Moonball à Mike puis elle s'allongea sur le lit. Le dresseur sortit toutes les pokeballs en sa possession et les aligna sur une petite table. Il avait à présent quatre Pokémons de type spectre, ça lui laissait une marge de combat plutôt confortable. Mais pour l'instant, il était épuisé, il éteignit les lumières et s'écroula à coté de Polly, qui dormait déjà.


	34. Chapitre 34: Transition

Lorsque Mike ouvrit les yeux, la lumière dehors était déjà vive. Le vokit indiquait presque midi. Le dresseur se félicita d'avoir pris rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Polly dormait encore à poings fermés, il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et s'étira en silence. Il considéra les pokéballs alignées sur la table et tendit le bras vers une des luxeball et eut une hésitation. Maintenant qu'il avait deux balls identiques, ça devenait difficile de les différencier. Il y avait évidemment le code sous la ball, mais dans le feu de l'action, il y avait le risque d'une erreur. Il aviserait pour une solution un peu plus tard. En comparant les codes, il identifia celle de Tutafeh. Ce dernier convoqué, le dresseur farfouilla dans son sac avec un petit sourire et tendit un objet empaqueté à son pokémon. Curieux, Tutafeh deplia l'emballage sommaire et révéla un splendide masque doré richement décoré.

Tutafeh en resta muet de stupeur et ecarquilla les yeux. Mike chuchota:

\- Il est pas d'une aussi grande valeur que le tien, mais presque tout le restant de la prime y est passé.  
\- Tuta! Feeeeh!  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton masque.  
\- Tutaaaa tutafeh (remerciement, ami-de-je)  
\- Et je- Hé! Je te comprends!  
\- Tuuuu! (Ami-de-je comprends?)  
\- Oui! Oui! Par Arceus, c'est fantastique!  
\- Feee-eh! Tuta! (Ami-de-je mérite noire-couronne)  
\- Noire-couronne? Qu'est ce que tu veux-  
\- Bonjour~ fit une voix encore ensommeillée.  
\- Polly! S'exclama Mike. Je t'ai réveillée?!  
\- Mnh. Pas grave, marmonna t'elle.  
\- Je comprends Tutafeh!  
\- Alors est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il fabrique?  
\- Hein?

Mike tourna la tête et assista à une chose étrange. Tutafeh lévitait à environ un mètre du sol, il arborait son nouveau masque sur sa face et ses minces bras plongeaient tour à tour dans son corps pour en extirper des objets d'apparence précieuse. Mike et Polly contemplèrent d'un air ahuri la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Des couronnes, des calices et des bijoux d'une valeur inestimable. Polly murmura, ébahie:

\- Par Giratina... Il y a de quoi acheter une région entière...  
\- Et moi qui pensais qu'avec ma prime j'était riche...  
\- Pssst, regarde. Fit Polly en tendant le volume qu'Anis leur avait offert.

Le dresseur baissa les yeux et parcourut les lignes:

" _Tutafeh est un pokémon particulier. Très porté les possessions physiques, leur corps s'avère être sans fond, ils sont ainsi capables de stocker les trésors qu'ils récupèrent tout au long de leur vie. Si ils s'attachent à un humain et que ce dernier leur fait une offrande sincère, peu importe la valeur, l'énergie dégagée par l'émotion de l'acte peut être canalisée par Tutafeh, lui permettant ainsi d'évoluer. Mais à cause de la nature calamiteuse des relations entre Pokémons de type Spectres et les humains, très peu d'évolutions de Tutafeh ont été répertoriées dans l'histoire, mais l'un des cas les plus célèbres est celui du Tutankafer du roi Rathraq II, qui, par désespoir, offrit d'innombrables richesses à un Tutafeh qu'il prit pour la réincarnation de sa femme, Irihor, mais la raison de l'offrande au Tutankafer étant impure, ce dernier aurait tué Rathraq II et englouti le chateau tout entier dans un acces de colère. Cependant il s'agit très probablement d'une légende qui reste à vérifier._ "

Mike se mit à blêmir et en fermant le livre il regarda Polly d'un air terrifié, puis reporta son regard sur Tutafeh. Le Pokémon semblait employer une sorte de magie pour empiler les objets et les assembler ensembles. Inquiet, Mike bredouilla:

\- Euh, T-Tutafeh, t'es... Euh... Pas obligé...  
\- Feee-eh tutatuta. (Ami-de-je a fait offrande a moi.)  
\- M-mais tu sais, je t'apprécie comme ça!  
\- FEh tUtaFEH. Feeeee. **Feeerrrrrrr.** (Devenir plus fort pour ami-de-je. Moi sentir bi-bizarre.)

Tutafeh fut comme absorbé par l'amas de trésor à présent bâti comme un sarcophage complètement défoncé en passablement informe. L'objet se mit à briller et aveugla Mike et Polly. Lorsque le dresseur put à nouveau voir quelque chose, il aperçut quatre mains gigantesques se saisir de lui. Il poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'il vit le sarcophage s'ouvrir, puis il fut placé dedans et se retrouva bloqué dans le noir, il se mit à hurler en entendant un grondement féroce:

\- **TUTANKAFERRRRRR**. (Ami-de-je est bienvenu)::  
\- **NON! NON NON NON! AU SECOURS, POLLY!**  
\- Tutank. Afer. (Dans le noir ami-de-je me rencontrer)  
\- **Auuuuugggggh!**

La lumière se fit a nouveau pour Mike et il revit l'environnement de la chambre juste avant de se faire ejecter sur le lit. Il tomba a plat ventre sur Polly qui se mit à rougir légèrement. Mais a peine le temps de se redresser, Tutankafer souleva a nouveau le dresseur pour le lancer en l'air. Puis le reposa en position assise sur le lit. Le pauvre tremblait de tout ses membres. La jeune fille éclata de rire et mit une grande claque dans le dos du dresseur puis lui dit:

\- Pauvre de toi, désormais tu en aura un qui te suivra partout! Hahahahaha!  
\- Polly! Fit Mike, d'un air contrit.  
\- Bon, eh bien si avec ça tu rate ton troisième badge, je ne pourrais rien pour toi... fit Polly.  
\- Et on a rendez-vous toi et moi. Fit il en rappelant Tutankafer dans sa luxury ball.  
\- Il a pas droit à une séance de câlins après son évolution lui? Ricana sa compagne.

Toujours livide et perturbé par l'événement auquel il venait tout juste d'assister, le dresseur ne répondit pas, se releva et mit sa veste. Polly, d'un claquement de doigt, s'enveloppa dans une magnifique robe bouffante aux teintes noires et violettes, et fit apparaître son chapeau à large bords, le sourire aux lèvres. Mike sourit intérieurement, il avait bon espoir que leur problème n'en soit plus un. Mais dans l'intervalle il fallait rester prudent.

Ils s'acquitta de la somme à l'entrée et ils jaillirent dans une rue bondée. Tenant fermement la main de Polly, Mike fendit la foule avec détermination. C'était le grand jour et la réponse allait décider de comment leurs vies se passeraient à l'avenir.

Quelques rues plus loin, après un petit détour par des ruelles peu fréquentées, ils arrivèrent tous deux devant une vitrine très neutre. Le style très lumineux et voyant si caractéristique à Illumis n'était pas présent ici. Sobriété et discrétion semblaient être les maître mots. Polly était un peu inquiète et appréhendait une réponse négative. Son compagnon semblait optimiste, aussi fit elle de son mieux pour afficher un sourire à moitié convaincant.

Les lumières étaient tamisées, des tentures étaient dressées de partout, répandant leurs rubans le long des murs comme un arc en ciel de tissu aux allures tentaculaires.  
Le dresseur frissonna et s'avança lentement. Une jeune fille se présenta à eux et d'un geste amical elle fit signe aux deux de s'avancer. Ils pénètrerent dans une espèce d'arrière boutique exigue, et prirent place dans les deux fauteuils moelleux. Un siège usé se trouvait face à eux, et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'un âge avancé les accueillit avec un sourire jovial. Il regarda le dresseur et demanda:

\- Bien, pas besoin de mentir, Iris m'a déjà expliqué votre cas.  
\- Donc vous savez précisément pourquoi on viens vous voir?  
\- Voyez plutôt. Répondit le vieil homme, en claquant des doigts. Erica, viens donc par ici!

La jeune fille qui les avait reçus arriva rapidement en se fendant d'un grand sourire, fit une petite révérence puis ses contours devinrent flous et sa taille et sa forme changèrent. A présent se tenait devant elle une Manternel. Polly retint son souffle en rougissant et Mike resta ébahi.

\- Je m'appelle Koaku, mais mes clients m'appellent Aku.  
\- A-alors, vous pouvez nous... nous aider?! Demanda Mike, fébrile.  
\- Je ferais ce qui est possible pour résoudre votre cas, en effet.  
\- Mais... combien ça va coûter?! Gemit Polly.  
\- Rien du tout, répondit Koaku, tout sourire.  
\- Pardon?! Fit le dresseur en ecarquillant les yeux.  
\- Vous m'avez bien entendu.  
\- Mais... pourquoi? Demanda Polly.  
\- Regardez...

L'homme tira un énorme classeur de derrière lui et le posa sur la petite table. Il l'ouvrit et les deux jeunes virent des photos. Des hommes et des femmes avec leur pokemon, et juste à côté ils étaient à côté d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mike reconnut quelques dresseurs qu'il avait aperçu à la télé étant plus jeune, et à sa grande surprise, il y avait également des champions d'arène et des gens à l'air important. Koaku prit la parole: "Depuis des siècle des gens vivent avec leurs Pokémons, et certains ont développés des liens affectifs au-delà d'une amitié. Mais le commun des mortels à toujours perçu ça comme une abomination, et les persécutions furent nombreuses. Je n'ai rien inventé je n'ai fait que reprendre l'activité de mon prédécesseur, tout ce que nous voulons c'est le bonheur de couples tels que vous."

Polly se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise et se mit à rougir intensément.

Koaku reprit:

\- Mais je dois avouer que votre cas est rare. Tu a de la chance qu'elle soit douée de mimétisme, c'est habituellement réservé aux Pokémons de type Psy. Mais si vous souhaitez que je m'y attele, je vous demanderais de coopérer un peu. Très chère...?  
\- Polly. Fit-elle, le visage rougi caché dans ses cheveux.  
\- Bien, je vais vous demander de prendre votre apparence naturelle...

Elle s'exécuta maladroitement et réussit à reprendre sa forme d'origine. Tandis que le dresseur retenait son souffle, un étrange dispositif ressemblant à un appareil photo balaya la silhouette d'Ectoplasma. Koaku parut hésitant et déclara:

\- Bon, voilà déjà pour ça. Mais il va me falloir d'autres données.  
\- C'est à dire? Demanda Polly, souriante.  
\- Il faudrait que tu reprenne forme humaine mais que tu sois nue.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Tadaaa! Je suis de retour! non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour continuer cette fiction! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait super plaisir! on approche bientôt des cent mille mots! C'est bon de pouvoir écrire à nouveau!_


	35. Chapitre 35: Silence

\- Je vous demande pardon?! S'étrangla Mike.  
\- Mais je... tenta d'expliquer le vieil homme.  
\- Mais vous rien du tout! Continua le dresseur, furieux. Vous êtes juste un tordu qui se paye nos têtes! Polly, sortons d'ici!  
\- Attends, répondit-elle. Je crois que je vois où il veut en venir.

Koaku soupira et après qu'elle ait adopté une forme humaine nue, l'appareil se déclencha à nouveau en balayant toujours de son étrange faisceau bleu. Le dresseur était à la fois en colère et gêné, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne. Après tout ça prouvait qu'il tenait à elle mine de rien. Une fois terminé,le vieil homme déploya un ordinateur avec une station périphérique ou étaient branchés deux sortes de bracelets étranges. Après quelques instants devant l'écran il fit un grand sourire au couple.

\- Bon, tout fonctionne!  
\- C'est... c'est vrai? demanda Polly, fébrile.  
\- Ma foi oui, tout semble en ordre, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous expliquer.

Le vieil homme décrocha les bracelets et en donna un a chacun. Sobres et élégants, ils étaient noirs, maillés d'argent sur les bord, rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'agisse d'engins élaborés. Koaku prit le poignet de Mike dans sa main et ajusta le bracelet. Puis d'un air très sérieux, il plongea le regard dans celui du jeune dresseur et dit d'une voix ferme:

\- Très bien mon garçon. Maintenant que je t'explique. Et écoute bien, même si ça vous procure du répit, ce n'est pas infaillible!  
\- Comment ça? Demanda Mike, inquiet.  
\- Si tu fait une longue pression ici, un holoavatar apparaît.

En moins d'une seconde, une Polly plus vraie que nature apparut devant lui, lui adressant un petit salut timide et un sourire en coin. Le dresseur lui rendit un grand sourire mais il fut coupé par celle qui avait servi de modèle:

\- **Ahem.** Désolée de pas avoir l'air aussi **cruche** mais je suis bien vivante, **moi.**  
\- Trêve de bavardages, coupa Koaku. Si tu glisse ton doigt de haut en bas, tu enclenche son mode automatique, elle " _vivra_ " indépendamment.  
\- Comment ça? S'étonna le dresseur.  
\- Eh bien supposons que tu dispute un match officiel. Elle ne sera pas autorisée à rester sur le terrain, et si tu l'accompagne partout, ça sera très étrange. Donc avec cette fonction elle ira dans les gradins les plus proches pour t'encourager, comme elle le ferait.  
\- Oh! C'est ingénieux! Répondit Polly.  
\- Cependant, la variété des possibilités et relativement limitée. Elle ne pourra pas tenir une conversation, et la portée effective n'est que de trois cent mètres. Au-delà, les parties manquantes sur la projection révèlent la supercherie. Et croyez moi, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça lorsqu'il faudra donner des explications.  
\- Bien... fit Mike, songeur.  
\- Ensuite, le plus important, avant de la faire apparaître en Holoavatar, vous devez vous trouver au maximum à dix mètres de la version originale.  
\- Moins de dix mètres? Demanda Polly. Pourquoi?  
\- C'est son bracelet qui commande et c'est le vôtre qui génère le visuel. A ce moment précis, l'originale est recouverte par l'holoavatar, laissant le champ libre au pokemon.  
\- Mais comment faire alors? Il y a des situations où ce sera impossible! S'exclama Mike.  
\- Eh bien, reprit Koaku, ce sera à vous de trouver des astuces et des tours de passe-passe.  
\- Si il déclenche le bracelet alors que je l'embrasse en souhaitant bon match, il peut ainsi générer l'avatar et je reste à ses côtés, c'est sa? Demanda Polly.  
\- Exactement! Fit le vieil homme, la mine réjouie.  
\- Je vous... commença Mike.  
\- Ma seule recommandation, coupa t'il, sera qu'il ne faudra jamais commettre d'erreur de votre côté. Si ce gadget vous simplifie la vie, la moindre erreur en public et vous serez rapidement confondus. C'est un peu à double tranchant si vous êtes étourdis.  
\- Je vous remercie! Termina le dresseur, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
\- J'ai un ami à Sinnoh qui travaille à une amélioration de l'intelligence artificielle de l'holoavatar. Si vous avez le temps, allez y, peut être qu'il aura suffisamment avancé dans ses travaux pour peaufiner tout ça.  
\- N'y a t'il rien que nous puissions faire pour vous remercier? Demanda Polly. Vous nous avez retiré une énorme épine du pied, j'ai du mal à croire que vous fassiez ça sans retour...  
\- Vivez heureux, ce sera ma plus belle récompense.

Polly fit un grand sourire et s'inclina poliment devant Koaku. Mike l'imita et ils sortirent, le coeur léger.

A peine le pied posé sur les pavés de la ruelle, Polly bondit au cou de Mike, folle de joie.

\- **Ça y est!**  
\- Hein?  
\- **Je peux rester avec toi en permanence!**  
\- Mais tu oublie un détail... ajouta Mike.  
\- Et c'est pourquoi vous auriez du attendre avant de partir, coupa une voix de vieillard. Je me demandais si l'un d'entre vous me le ferait remarquer!  
\- Monsieur Koaku! S'exclama Polly.  
\- Jeune fille, voici quelque chose pour toi. Fit il en tendant la main. Ça devrait régler le problème de ta forme humaine...

Il leur tourna le dos et rentra dans sa boutique.  
Lorsque Polly ouvrit les doigts, elle y découvrit un oeil de verre. Hésitante, elle fit disparaître son bandeau, et l'espace d'un instant elle tourna son visage, puis après quelques ajustements, elle fit face à son compagnon, qui la devisagea, bouche bée.

\- Il est parfait! Murmura Mike. C'est exactement la même teinte que l'autre.  
\- C'est vrai? Fit-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Oui! Répondit il. Impeccable! Ta forme humaine et ton Holoavatar ont leurs deux yeux, tandis que dans ta forme naturelle, tu reste borgne!  
\- Donc ça veut dire qu'on est fin prêts maintenant!  
\- Et ton oeil de verre, tu le perds à chaque transition? Il faut que tu le remette à chaque fois?  
\- Pas forcément, regarde un peu...

Elle tapota sur le bracelet du dresseur et sentit une lueur l'entourer. Elle prit sa forme naturelle et vint se placer à côté de son image virtuelle. Excitée, elle dit:

\- Et voilà! je le garde en moi sous ma forme de Pokémon!  
\- C'est... original, comme solution.  
\- Mais rends toi bien compte! **ça y est! On sera tranquilles définitivement!**  
\- Oui, mais doucement... fit son dresseur, inquiet d'une oreille qui traîne ou d'yeux curieux qui observent.  
\- Wouah! Je suis vraiment jolie! Ça fait tout bizarre de me voir mais sans miroir!  
\- Il ne faudra surtout pas gaffer...  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, je te promets de faire attention!  
\- Il faut absolument rester prudents, sinon on sera très mal!  
\- Oh ça va, t'a fini de jouer les rabat-joie? Protesta t'elle.  
\- Mais... Polly...  
\- Hé attends une minute...  
\- Quoi?  
\- Ils sont vraiment aussi gros?  
\- De quoi?  
\- La, regarde! J'aurais jamais cru!

Ectoplasma palpa la poitrine de l'holoavatar avec un gigantesque rictus, visiblement très amusée. Le dresseur regarda aux alentours, inquiet. C'était typiquement le genre de scène très difficile à expliquer si on venait à les surprendre, surtout dans une ville pareille...

\- Polly!  
\- Attends c'est trop marrant!  
\- On va finir par nous surprendre!  
\- Oh, hé, c'est mon corps, j'en fait ce que je veux!  
\- **Pas ici!** Fulmina Mike, rouge d'embarras.  
\- Hé, c'est que mon popotin est pas mal non plus! Continua l'intéressée. C'est super moelleux! Pour un peu je serais jalouse dis donc!  
\- dites moi que je rêve, fit le dresseur en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Pfiouuuu, tu m'étonne qu'elle rivalise pas la Strykna, c'est des courbes de compèt' que j'ai!  
\- **Pooooollyyyyyyyyy!**

Grinçant des dents à l'entente de ce nom, il fit les gros yeux à son Pokémon et appuya de nouveau sur le bracelet. Et un moins d'une seconde, l'holoavatar était effacé et il ne resta plus qu'Ectoplasma qui battait des bras dans le vide. En se rendant compte de la disparition elle siffla de frustration et adressa un regard boudeur à son dresseur.

\- C'est ça, vas-y, fait du boudin. En attendant on a une ville à rejoindre et un badge d'arène à gagner.  
\- Pfffft, qu'est ce que tu a? Depuis que le problème est résolu tu es tout grognon. Pète un coup, ça ira mieux!

Pour toute réponse elle n'eut qu'un profond soupir. Il plongea ses mains dans son sac et en tira les balls qu'il ouvrit toutes. Moyade, Tutankafer et Monorpale en sortirent. Tutankafer manifesta sa joie en soulevant son dresseur du sol. A contrecoeur il tenta de sourire, mais il ne parvint qu'à une grimace tellement bizarre que Tutankafer le reposa au sol rapidement.

Mike se mit accroupi et sortit une baie Remu de son sac et la tendit à Monorpale.

\- Bonjour toi! Dit-il. Depuis ta capture je t'ai un peu ignorée, mais essayons de faire connaissance.

Rien.

Monorpale n'émit aucun son. Elle semblait presque figée, si ce n'était cette lévitation qui la faisait lentement osciller.

\- Euuuuh... fit le dresseur, perturbé.  
\- Un problème? Demanda Polly.  
\- Est ce qu'ils ont une bouche? Je veux dire, comment tu nourris une épée? C'est carrément pas rationnel maintenant que j'y pense.  
\- C'est toi l'expert! répondit Ectoplasma en riant.

Mike soupira. Il se sentait un peu idiot, il ne savait même rien au sujet de ce Pokémon. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher son livre dans le sac, les franges de l'étoffe se plièrent comme les doigts d'une main et saisirent la baie. Le fourreau glissa au sol comme par magie, révelant la lame. La baie fut tranchée en deux sur le fil de cette dernière, les deux moitiés de la Remu furent posées à plat sur la pointe de l'arme, et, dans un atroce bruit mouillé évoquant l'arrachage d'un organe, les morceaux de baie furent aspirés dans la lame.

Un silence régna pendant quelque secondes, et Polly l'interrompit:

\- Ooohhhhh, c'est carrément dégoûtant comme bruit!  
\- Est-ce que c'est normal? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée et je ne veux pas le savoir! Répondit elle en grimaçant. Je pensais avoir vu le pire le jour où j'ai vu un Grotadmorv dissoudre de la viande pour la manger, mais la c'est le bouquet!  
\- Est ce que tu a aimé? Demanda Mike à Monorpale.

Silence à nouveau.

\- Y'a un truc bizarre. Fit Mike.  
\- Oui, c'est la première fois que je vois un Pokémon qui ne dise pas son nom a tout bout de champ. Répondit elle.  
\- Tutannnnkafer.  
\- Exactement, répondit elle au sarcophage visiblement hilare.  
\- C'est très étrange, fit Mike.  
\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit-elle en reprenant forme humaine. Tutankafer, attrape Monorpale et joue avec.  
\- Mais ça va pas?! Répondit le dresseur, paniqué. Je viens de la capturer, elle est probablement juste timide!  
\- Je pense que c'est autre chose...

Tutankafer s'approcha de Monorpale qui s'était réfugiée dans son fourreau en tremblant. Il saisit la garde et la brandit le plus haut possible de ses mains supérieures. Puis avec un regard et un sourire à faire pâlir un sadique, il se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens de haut en bas et de gauche à droite. Mais toujours aucun son n'émanait de l'épée si ce n'était le cliquetis du métal dans le fourreau.

\- **Stop! STOP!** s'écria Mike. Vous allez me la traumatiser!  
\- Mais non... soupira Polly. Je crois que j'ai une idée sur la question.  
\- Malmener un Pokémon c'est pas franchement "une idée"!  
\- Filons au centre Pokémon le plus proche.  
\- Pourquoi faire?  
\- Faisons la ausculter par une des infirmières.

Sans plus attendre, Mike rappella Tutankafer et rattrapa Monorpale dans ses bras. Il caressa maladroitement le fourreau en disant que ça irait et qu'il était désolé.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi attentionné? Lui demanda Polly.  
\- Hein? Fit Mike, un peu gêné.  
\- Tu m'a jamais chuchoté des trucs comme quoi ça irait en me caressant.  
\- Eh ben euh, je...  
\- Roooh, je plaisantait! Dit elle en éclatant de rire. Tu es mignon tout plein à t'inquiéter pour ton Pokémon!

Il rappella ensuit Moyade et garda Monorpale dans ses bras comme un adulte porterait un enfant. Ils se hâtèrent vers le centre le plus proche. Une fois arrivé, Mike expliqua la situation à l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle prit le Pokémon et la ball et demanda au couple d'aller s'assoir pour patienter.  
Les heures passèrent et l'inquiétude de Mike grandissait. Même si il ne connaissait pas encore son Pokémon il y était sincèrement très attaché sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Avec Polly ils consultèrent tout deux les ouvrages, mais tous les Pokémons de la famille de Monorpale et ses évolutions étaient censés parler. Du moins, rien ne disait qu'ils ne savaient pas parler.

Joëlle finit par venir les voir et d'un ton solennel et d'un air sérieux, leur demanda de la suivre. Tous trois pénètrerent dans l'arrière salle du centre. Mike reconnut immédiatement la cuve dans laquelle baignait Monorpale et cela lui rappella des souvenirs un peu douloureux, aussi son inquiétude monta d'un cran lorsque Joëlle prit la parole:

\- Nous avons tout essayé, mais nous n'avons eu aucune réaction vocale ou audio.  
\- C'est à dire? Demanda Mike, très inquiet.  
\- J'ai procédé à la batterie de tests habituels et tout va bien.  
\- Ensuite?  
\- Eh bien, nous avons testé toutes les fréquences audibles et inaudibles pour l'homme mais sans réponse. Et après avoir testé sa réaction à la douleur...  
\- **Quoi?!** Fit le dresseur, furieux.  
\- Ne vous énervez pas c'est un test habituel pour les centres...  
\- **La torture c'est légal par ici?!**  
\- Chhhhh... calme toi... le rassura Polly.  
\- Nous sommes obligés de vérifier la bonne condition des Pokémons et ce genre de test n'est pas fait à la légère! Renchérit Joëlle.  
\- Et ensuite?! Demanda le dresseur, toujours plus inquiet.  
\- Eh bien au regard des tests et des résultats...  
\- Mais vous allez cracher le morceau ou pas?!  
\- Votre Pokémon est tout simplement... muet.


	36. Chapitre 36: Floraison

\- Muet?! Demanda Mike.  
\- Muet. Répondit Joëlle.  
\- En dans la pratique, ça change quoi?  
\- Eh bien le Pokémon est incapable de communiquer, ce qui ne le rends, en théorie, pas viable pour les combats.  
\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que si un pokémon est atteint d'une tare, il est moins bien pour le combat? Et les éleveurs?  
\- Eh bien ils s'en débarrassent.  
\- Comment ça?! Fit Polly, interloquée.  
\- Eh bien soit ils sont euthanasiés, soit ils sont relâchés dans la nature, et à ce moment là, la sélection naturelle opère seule... conclut l'infirmière.  
\- Donc ça signifie... fit le dresseur.  
\- Que nous vous le reprenons contre une prime ou contre un spécimen de la même famille, vierge de tout défaut, grâce à l'un de nos éleveurs en partenariat.  
\- C'est atroce comme mentalité!  
\- J'en ai conscience, mais si vous saviez combien de Pokémons sont ainsi "écartés" par certains éleveurs...  
\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse Monorpale! Elle reste avec moi, et si il faut apprendre le langage des signes, eh bien je le ferais!  
\- C'est très courageux de votre part. Si seulement des dresseurs pouvaient prendre exemple sur vous...

Le dresseur serra Monorpale contre lui et sortit. Il ouvrit son pokedex pour consulter la carte du pays. La ligue nécessitait huit badges, et à ce rythme, Eusèbe serait sacré maître bien avant lui et il n'arriverait jamais à son niveau pour le défier...  
Il inspira longuement et fit rentrer Monorpale dans sa ball. Du coin de l'oeil il observait Polly qui semblait fascinée par à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Il fit défiler la carte et valida l'option arènes afin de voir ce qui pourrait constituer un challenge intéressant. Bien sûr il était possible de prendre une arène ou le type Spectre était avantagé, mais des combats faciles ne préparaient pas à la ligue.

L'une des arènes au sud, attira son attention. Il s'agissait de l'arène d'Auffrac-les-congères, dirigée par Urup. Il consulta les autres arènes, mais son instinct lui fit choisir la première. Le champion du type glace pourrait lui remettre un troisième badge si il parvenait à le vaincre. Avec un petit sourire il s'adressa à sa compagne:

\- Tu va pouvoir faire pousser ta fourrure d'hiver!  
\- Hein? Mais on est même pas en automne!  
\- Prochaine arène: Auffrac-les-congères!  
\- Type glace? Oh non!  
\- Ou est le problème?  
\- J'ai horreur du froid! Les combats avec de la glace je vais être trempée à cause de la glace fondue et après je vais attraper froid à cause des courants d'air!  
\- Eh bien ce sera l'occasion de boire une bonne soupe chaude et de manger quelque chose de plus consistant que les pâtisseries que tu reluque dans cette boulangerie depuis tout à l'heure!

Polly afficha un petit air renfrogné et suivit à contrecoeur son dresseur. Mais il s'arrêta un instant de demanda:

\- Tant qu'on est ici à Illumis, y'a t'il quelque chose de particulier que tu souhaiterais faire? Visiter quelque chose?  
\- Non... répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le garçon, intrigué par son comportement. Tu veux rester ici un peu plus longtemps?  
\- A vrai dire... murmura t'elle, j'aimerais quitter cette ville et qu'on mange des baies et qu'on campe, comme au début...  
\- Oh, je vois! Fit il en souriant. Si ce n'est que ça, on peut partir sur le champ!

Elle retrouva instantanément le sourire et ils sortirent sur la route 4.

Cette route était littéralement jonchée de plantes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les variétés. La fragance qui se dégageait était presque enivrante. Mike dut faire un effort pour ne pas se sentir nauséeux avec toutes les effluves qui flottaient dans l'air. Polly semblait plus perturbée que réellement incommodée. Elle regardait un peu partout d'un air curieux, comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose. Ce qui ne tarda pas lorsque les buissons se mirent à frémir, le dresseur porta instinctivement la main à son bracelet en se préparant à un éventuel combat.

Un pokémon très curieux émergeant d'un énorme buisson avoisinant. Il ressemblait à une étrange fleur tordue et chargée de décoration. Sa compagne ecarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il ouvrit son Pokedex en visant la créature:

Florges, le Pokémon Jardin: Les châtelains de jadis invitaient les Florges sur leurs terres et leur confiaient la réalisation de leurs jardins.

Florges leur lança un petit regard curieux en s'immobilisant et resta quelques instants à les contempler. Un bruit provint du buisson, elle poussa un petit gloussement et fonça dans l'énorme massif de fleurs en face d'elle. Un autre pokémon déboula à vive allure du bosquet touffu d'où était venue Florges. La chose ressemblait cette fois à un étrange champignon avec une queue, à mi chemin entre le lézard et le végétal. Le pokedex annonça de sa voix mécanique:

Chapignon, le Pokémon champignon: Les graines autour de la queue de Chapignon sont des spores toxiques. Elles sont totalement immangeables. Une simple bouchée d'une graine de ce Pokémon peut causer des grandes douleurs à l'estomac.

\- Uh. Fit Mike, étonné.  
\- Un problème? Demanda sa compagne.  
\- Non, c'est juste que je me sens pas très bien. Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- A-ah, et qu-qu'est ce que t-tu à? Fit Polly, le teint cramoisi.  
\- Toi aussi tu sens ça?  
\- J-je... ça doit être l-les f-f-fleurs... bégaya Polly.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se serra si fort contre son bras qu'il pensa qu'elle allait lui briser. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Mike constata qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher son visage qui était d'un rouge presque écarlate. Elle semblait crispée et nerveuse, comme si elle faisait un effort surhumain.

\- Tu es sure que ça va? Demanda t'il, inquiet.  
\- Ça... ç-ça v-va, siffla t'elle entre les dents, vraisemblablement tendue. A-avançons!

Les effluves des plantes le rendaient passablement malade, mais Polly semblait bien plus dérangée que lui, aussi il pressa le pas. Ils marchèrent pendant presque vingt minutes en croisant des Pokémons qui semblaient jouer à se chasser les uns et les autres. Finalement la route se dégagea et ils purent souffler, sa compagne semblait se détendre mais elle gardait le visage plutôt rouge et semblait essoufflée comme après un effort colossal. Le dresseur s'aventura un peu sur le côté pour ramasser diverses baies pour faire un stock dans ses boîtes. Il était midi passé et il avait très faim.

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua une petite clairière en retrait et elle acquiesça silencieusement et le rejoignit. Ils s'assirent tous deux et il tendit une énorme poignée de baie à Polly, qu'elle dévora avec une rapidité inhabituelle.

Alors qu'il procédait au tri des baies ramassées, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur la cuisse du garçon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours et embrassa soudain Mike avec fougue. La surprise passée, il chuchota:

\- Tout va bien? On dirait que tu m'a pas vu depuis cinq ans.  
\- Je... ça va... j'ai un peu chaud... ça te dérange si je passe à quelque chose de plus... léger?  
\- Euuuuh... tu... tu fait ce que tu veux... Dit-il aussi surpris que gêné. Dis moi, tu es SÛRE que tout va bien?  
\- A merveille! Répondit elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément à nouveau. Mais une voix les surprit:

\- Oh pardon, excusez moi! Fit une jeune fille.  
\- **C'est pas grave.** Répondit Polly d'un ton glacial.  
\- On peut vous aider? Demanda Mike en regardant son amante d'un air surpris.  
\- Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée. Dit elle. Je m'appelle Mélusine, je suis Ranger pokémon et je veille sur la route quatre durant cette période de l'année.  
\- Il y a un problème, Ranger? Demanda le dresseur, tout en mangeant une baie.  
\- Non tout va bien, je m'assurait juste que vous n'aviez pas de problèmes. Je vous ai vu reprendre votre souffle après le sentier de jardins. Comme vous aviez disparu dans le bois je pensais qu'il y avait un problème, mais manifestement tout va bien...  
\- Tout va très bien, merci. Répondit la compagne de Mike d'un ton aussi cinglant qu'un fouet.  
\- Je vois... murmura la ranger, avant d'ajouter: si vous avez un soucis, vous pouvez me contacter par Vokit sur la station trois, je serais à votre disposition.  
\- Attendez, dit Mike, toujours entrain de manger. J'aurais -miam- une question.  
\- Je vous écoute?  
\- Pourquoi est ce que -miam- les pokemons se poursuivent comme ça dans les fleurs? On aurait dit qu'ils jouaient à cache cache ou -miam- un truc comme ça.  
\- C'est la première fois que vous passez ici je présume?

Ayant la bouche pleine, le dresseur acquiesça de la tête et la ranger continua:

\- Eh bien en réalité, nous sommes en pleine période de reproduction de la plupart des Pokémons, les plantes semblent avoir un effet aphrodisiaque sur eux.

Mike eut un sursaut et manqua de s'étouffer. Il fit discrètement les gros yeux à Polly dont le visage venait soudainement de virer à l'ecarlate et elle détourna la tête dans une attitude la plus naturelle possible, faisant mine de s'intéresser avec un intérêt passionnant aux brins d'herbe qui l'entouraient. Il déglutit, reprit son souffle et demanda:

\- Comment ça, un effet aphrodisiaque? Demanda t'il.  
\- Eh bien les Florges et les Pokémons de type plante dans les alentours ont développé une symbiose naturelle et lors de la saison des amours, le parfum dégagé par les plantes les pousse à la reproduction. C'est heureusement inefficace sur l'homme. On se sent un peu nauséeux la première fois et après ça passe en général.  
\- Je vous remercie, Ranger, fit Mike.  
\- Mais je vous en prie, appellez moi Mélusine, répondit elle, souriante.  
\- **Ranger, ça va aussi**. mais de toute façon nous allions **partir**. N'est ce pas Mike?! Fit elle, courroucée.  
\- Euh... oui c'est vrai. On a, euh... de la route à faire.  
\- Donc on s'en va, **tout de suite**.

Elle termina de ranger les affaires et poussa son compagnon en adressant un au revoir faussement poli à la Ranger. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés un peu, Mike chuchota:

\- Attends un peu, tu comptait vraiment faire... " _ça_ ", la bas?

Elle garda le silence et tenta de masquer son intention.

\- On était à portée de vue du premier passant! Tu aurais pu me dire ce qui t'arrivait!  
\- Ah oui? Et tu aurait fait quoi, gros malin? S'énerva t'elle, frustrée.  
\- Je t'aurais proposé d'aller un peu plus loin... Dit-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'oeil.  
\- Oh.

Elle se tortilla les doigts dans une gêne presque candide. Elle s'excusa à mi-voix et ils continuèrent leur chemin toute l'après midi en ramassant des baies ça et là. Mike croisa des Pokémons que son pokedex identifia. Il compta deux Haydaim, un Cerfrousse, cinq Cornèbres et trois Apitrinis. Le soleil se couchant lentement et Neuvartault qui semblait encore être à quelques heures de marche, ils décidèrent de dresser un bivouac dans un endroit reculé de la forêt clairsemée. Le dresseur fit sortir Moyade, Tutankafer et Monorpale et leur donna pleins de baies savoureuses, et prépara également une barquette pour lui et Polly.

A peine eurent-ils terminé de manger que Tutankafer se saisit à nouveau de Monorpale et s'amusa à la lancer en l'air. Pris de panique, le dresseur tenta de s'interposer mais le sarcophage prenait un malin plaisir à jongler entre ses immenses mains. Il cessa cependant son manège lorsque Polly lui fit un regard noir, puis il croisa les bras dans une mine boudeuse. Fit ensuite disparaître ses bras et se referma complètement avant de se laisser tomber dans un grand massif d'herbe et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.  
Moyade quant à elle chantonnait doucement, comme une berceuse, en caressant Monorpale. Le morceau d'étoffe de l'épée se déploya et caressa l'énorme tête ronde du pokemon aquatique, et ils finirent par rapidement par s'endormir et Viskuse enserra Monorpale dans ses immenses tentacules, la masquant presque intégralement à la vue.

Le dresseur, assis dans l'herbe sourit à cette vue et n'eut pas le coeur de les rappeller dans leurs balls respectives. Une nuit à la belle étoile ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Polly posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit rapidement à somnoler. Il la repoussa délicatement dans l'herbe avant de lui mettre sa veste en guise de coussin, déploya sa tente et glissa un sac de couchage dedans. La journee de demain promettait d'etre longue, il posa ensuite sa main sur l'epaule de la mystimaniac qui gisait au sol et la remua délicatement. À moitié endormie, Polly le suivit et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement...


	37. Chapitre 37: Disparition

Mike fut réveillé par sa compagne qui chuchotait a son oreille. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et aucun bruit ne provenait de l'extérieur. Visiblement il était soit très tard, soit très tôt. Il marmonna, encore à moitié endormi:

\- hmmmm... quoi qu'y a?  
\- Chhhhh... fit Polly, en souriant.

Elle fit lentement glisser la tirette du sac de couchage de Mike et vint s'assoir sur lui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement. Au contact de ses lèvres et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il constata qu'elle était brûlante. Visiblement elle n'avait que reporté son envie de l'après-midi...

Alors qu'elle faisait disparaître ses habits, un cri déchira le calme nocturne.

Les deux amants sursautèrent et Polly siffla un juron entre ses dents, tandis qu'elle faisait réapparaître ses habits. Le dresseur s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se précipita au dehors de la tente. Tutankafer, Moyade et Monorpale avaient disparu. Il rentra à nouveau dans la tente et se jeta sur son sac et constata avec horreur que les deux luxeball ainsi que la soinball avaient disparu. Seule restait la Moonball de Polly. Au bord de la syncope, il sortit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma. Son regard terrifié fit aisément comprendre à sa compagne qu'il y avait un problème. Elle demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Tous les trois! Je les avait laissés dormir dehors et ils ne sont plus la!  
\- Ils sont peut-être rent-  
\- **Leurs pokéballs ont disparu aussi!**  
\- Oh oh. On est dans la merde...  
\- **Et comment!** Glapit Mike.  
\- Mais... elles étaient dans ton sac! La tente était fermée et je dormais sur ton sac en guise de coussin, comment est ce qu'on aurait pu se faire voler?!  
\- C'est la question que je me pose aussi! Mais la on a pas le temps de jouer à " _Mastouffe Holmes_ "! Il faut les retrouver!

Un autre cri déchira la nuit. Il semblait provenir d'assez loin et était définitivement d'origine humaine. Ils rangèrent la tente en deux temps trois mouvement, Mike prit le sac sur son dos et appuya longuement sur le bracelet. Polly reprit son apparence naturelle et ils avancèrent sur la route en balayant les alentours à la lampe torche. Elle perçut le stress de son dresseur en voyant la lampe trembler dans ses mains et ses yeux écarquillés au point d'en être presque exorbités. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça et elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle murmura:

\- Ils ne doivent pas être très loin, ils sont peut être partis manger?  
\- Mais je leur ai donné à manger! Et comment tu explique que leurs balls aient disparu?!  
\- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée...  
\- Et tu n'a rien entendu? Tu n'a rien senti? Rien de rien?  
\- N-non, je n'ai pas le sommeil lourd d'habitude, j'aurais entendu si...  
\- **Eh bien tu n'a pas assez entendu!** Cria t'il.

Elle garda le silence. En proie à une panique viscérale, son dresseur n'entendrait probablement pas raison pour l'instant. Elle s'avança un peu au devant du faisceau de la lampe et scruta l'obscurité. Elle voyait très bien dans le noir malgré qu'elle ai perdu un oeil. Mais aucune odeur ni aucune trace ne laissait présager de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas non plus de traces des pas hormis les leur lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la tente. Tutankafer avait clairement marqué l'herbe ou il s'était laisser tomber. Pas non plus de trace de lutte. Personne n'aurait pu prendre trois Pokémons de type Spectre par surprise. A moins peut être qu'un dresseur mal intentionné, avec un type Psy... mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Mike?

Elle se figea soudain en devenant blême. Elle se tourna vers son dresseur et visiblement ils avaient eu la même intuition car ils s'exclamèrent tout deux en coeur:

\- Eusèbe !

Mike était au bord de la crise de nerfs et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle regarda à nouveau au loin et dit:

\- Neuvartault est juste la bas. Il doit y avoir un poste de Police Jenny ou quelqu'un qui puisse aider!

Mike ne répondit pas et pressa le pas. Tous deux commencèrent à descendre la colline qui rejoignait la ville au loin en contrebas. Mais ils virent quelque chose qui s'approchait à vive allure. Polly se prépara à attaquer, mais ils virent rapidement une faible lueur. C'était quelqu'un sur un vélo. Mais au bruit d'essoufflement, cette personne semblait pédaler pour sa vie plutôt que pour une simple balade au clair de lune.

Mike fit de grands gestes et interpella le cycliste qui freina brutalement. Manquant de peu de mourir d'asphyxie, il articula avec peine:

\- Pas... aller... Neuvartault...  
\- Hein? Demanda Mike. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Horrible... monstre... effrayant... enlève les gens...  
\- Quelqu'un a pu le voir? Demanda l'avatar de Polly, inquiète.  
\- Faisait noir... trop rapide... chercher de l'aide...  
\- Et l'officier Jenny? L'infirmière Joëlle? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- D-disparues... bredouilla le cycliste.  
\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi au moins maintenant, fit Mike.  
\- Et vos Pokémons? Personne n'a de pokémon pour vous défendre? Ajouta l'holoavatar.  
\- Toutes nos pokéballs ont disparu! Gemit le cycliste.  
\- Toutes? Fit Mike en sursautant.

Il adressa un regard discret à sa compagne et tous deux avancèrent en courant vers Neuvartault. Le cycliste fit demi-tour et les suivit à bonne allure. Mike ne cessa de balayer les alentours en espérant apercevoir une trace ou quelque chose, un signe que ses Pokémons aient tenté de s'échapper ou se défendre, mais il ne voyait rien de signifiant. Malgré tout il gardait une lueur d'espoir dans son coeur. Tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé...

Arrivés presque à bout de souffle à l'entrée de la ville, tous trois marquèrent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. Le cycliste dit:

\- C'est étrange, tout est silencieux...  
\- Comment ça? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- Eh bien quand je suis parti chercher de l'aide tout le monde courait un peu partout en criant, et il y avait cette ombre terrifiante au dessus de la fontaine, on aurait dit une Mimigal géante!  
\- Une... mimigal géante?  
\- Oui elle était la au dessus à bouger ses six bras dans tous les sens, et à griffer à tout va.  
\- Sans vouloir être vexant, vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez? Demanda t'il.  
\- La, regardez sur le sol, près du bassin!

Des profondes lacérations marquaient la terre, comme si une énorme créature avait laissé des sillons de ses griffes. Le garçon au vélo s'éloigna en disant:

\- Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un, je reviens!

Mike fit un signe à Polly et une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Mike donna une pression sur le bracelet qui fit disparaître l'holoavatar tandis que Polly prenait forme humaine. Tous deux inspectèrent les marques laissées dans le sol.

\- Tu pense que c'est en rapport avec la disparition de mes Pokémons? Demanda t'il, inquiet.  
\- C'est très étrange, on dirait... une mise en scène, dit-elle, visiblement concentrée.  
\- Tu pense qu'on nous a attirés dans un piège?!  
\- Non, notre ami cycliste semblait sincère, mais ces traces sont très étranges...  
\- Explique?  
\- Regarde, les lacerations sont par trois, ce qui suggère une créature avec trois griffes. Un Mimigal ne laisserait pas de traces impaires, la description ne correspond pas au pokémon.  
\- Comment tu sais ça?  
\- C'est de la déduction basique. Ça reviens à dire que je laisserais seulement l'emprunte de mon pied gauche alors que je marche sur deux pieds, c'est incohérent.  
\- ... Je ne te savais pas si observatrice! constata le dresseur, ébahi.  
\- De plus, les traces ne correspondent pas.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Regarde, les traces évoquent des griffes et elles ne sont pas parallèles. Celle du milieu dévie à doite et celle de droite vire complètement sur la gauche. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi est derrière ça mais c'est très maladroit...

Le dresseur était ébloui par les qualités d'observation de sa compagne. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas stupide, mais d'ordinaire si peu soucieuse du détail, elle se révélait redoutable lorsque les circonstances la poussaient. Son air sérieux et les gestes qu'elle faisait pour calculer des distances du bout des doigts, sa façon de se tenir. Tout en lui succombait a son charme charismatique. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir un coup de foudre pour elle en cet instant. Silencieux il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine pour la contempler avec une admiration silencieuse. Ses pensées avaient tellement dévié en la regardant qu'il avait momentanément oublié ce pourquoi il était là.  
Son attention fut captée par des petites choses flottantes dans l'eau et il braqua la lumière dessus. Des morceaux de baie flottaient tranquillement. Il resta interdit quelques instants et fit signe à sa compagne de s'approcher.

\- Ça te paraît normal? Demanda t'il.  
\- Pas vraiment...  
\- Hé, attends, ce sont des baies Remu et Repoi...  
\- Les mêmes que nous avons cueillies cette après midi!  
\- à quoi tu pense?  
\- Je crois que j'ai compris...

Elle s'écarta pour ramasser une branche et en cassa la pointe. La brandissant sous le nez de Mike, elle ajouta:

\- Imagine une seconde que ceci soit Monorpale...  
\- Monorpale?! Mais, pourquoi?  
\- Regarde.

Elle traça trois traits maladroits dans le sol, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux traces déjà présentes, sauf en un peu plus petit.

\- Maintenant imagine Tutankafer faisant l'idiot au sommet de la fontaine.  
\- Incroyable... fit il, incrédule.  
\- Avec les bras et sa forme, à la lueur de la lune ou même mal éclairé, c'est facile d'y voir ce que nos yeux veulent bien voir...

Mike se releva en regardant partout, bien décidé à élucider le mystère. Le cycliste revint avec un homme.

\- Venez au centre Pokémon, on s'organise la bas.  
\- On arrive, fit Mike.

Tous les quatre rejoignirent le centre, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et virent ainsi l'homme qui accompagnait le cycliste.

Il semblait avoir environ la quarantaine, une barbe mal rasée et le visage émacié trahissaient un ton sévère qui n'incitait pas à la plaisanterie. Son uniforme rouge de ranger était passablement poussiéreux, et à en juger par l'usure du fouet à sa ceinture, il avait du servir plus d'une fois. Mike se tourna vers Polly et s'apprêtait à se présenter avec elle et vit son regard terrifié et son teint livide. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux, elle semblait très secouée, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Chuchotant, il demanda:

\- Tu a vu quelque chose?  
\- **Mike, c'est mon ancien dresseur!**


	38. Chapitre 38: Origine

Le dresseur jeta un coup d'oeil discret au ranger puis reporta son attention sur Polly. Puis il chuchota:

\- D'accord. On va la jouer détendu, ok?  
\- Je... Je vais essayer. Dit-elle en déglutissant.  
\- Mais en revanche tu me devra des explications si on s'en tire, et tu t'en sortira pas avec un joli sourire.  
\- C-comment ça? - Après ce qu'il s'était passé au château enfoui je pensais que tu m'avais dit TOUTE la vérité.  
\- Pardon... Je suis déso-  
\- **Ahem.** Fit le Ranger.  
\- Oui? Répondit Mike, d'un ton naïf.  
\- Je suis le ranger Alexandre, de Kanto. Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse?  
\- Je...Euh... Je m'appelle Mike, je suis un dresseur, et j'ai deux badges.  
\- Et ta gonzesse, tu me la présente pas? Dit le Ranger d'un ton aggressif.  
\- Si. Répondit Mike dans une voix se voulant la plus neutre possible. Je vous présente ma fiancée, Polly. Originaire d'Unys.  
\- Enchantée! Dit elle, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu quel lien avait choisi Mike à son égard.  
\- C'est marrant, fit Alexandre. Ta pépée, la, j'ai comme la drôle d'impression de la connaître...  
\- C'est une fille comme on en voit souvent partout! Plaisanta Mike.  
\- Dis moi, gamin. T'es dresseur. Tu dois **forcément** avoir un pokémon. Je peux le voir?

Il prit un regard mauvais et braqua ses yeux sur Polly. Mike remercia secrètement le destin de leur avoir fait acquérir les bracelets quelques jours avant, parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce que cherchait à faire Alexandre. Mike reprit la parole:

\- Mais bien sûr! Fit Mike, très enthousiaste.

Son ton jovial semblait avoir désarçonné Alexandre qui pensait les confondre. Cependant, tout n'était pas encore joué. Il baissa la main dans son sac posé au sol et appuya discrètement sur son bracelet et Polly laissa place à son holoavatar et en même temps que le dresseur faisait semblant d'appuyer sur la ball, et elle reprit sa forme naturelle.

Alexandre plissa les yeux en voyant apparaître Ectoplasma. Il regarda Polly, puis son avatar, puis Polly. Il était à la recherche d'une faille, mais Mike était confiant, sa forme normale étant borgne, son holoavatar ayant ses deux yeux, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la confondre. Le ranger poussa un soupir de frustration, c'était gagné!

\- Attends une minute gamin. Interrompit-Il. Je peux voir la ball?  
\- Et pourquoi je vous la montrerait? Demanda Mike.  
\- Eh bien parce que ce joli papier que tu vois la, dit il en dépliant une lettre, est un mandat des Forces de Police Internationales Jenny, qui déclare que suite aux incidents du FLL et par manque d'effectifs, nous, Rangers avons autorité.  
\- Très bien, répondit sèchement Mike. La voilà.

Il la sortit du sac et la présenta au ranger qui l'inspecta. Mike faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang froid, la situation devenait très risquée pour eux.

\- Très bien vous allez me suivre dehors tous les trois. Nathan, dit il au garçon au vélo, tu reste la et tu t'occupe des éventuels visiteurs, moi j'ai des questions à poser.  
\- tu peux compter sur moi! Fit ce dernier.

Le Ranger fit un signe à Mike, Polly et l'holoavatar. Tout ce petit monde sortit et Alexandre leur demanda de les suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite maison. C'était la loge des Rangers locaux. Il inséra la clé dans la porte et il ne fit rentrer que Mike et Ectoplasma en disant à l'holoavatar: "toi va te promener." Puis il referma à clé derrière eux et tira les rideaux avant d'allumer la lumière. Il se planta devant le dresseur, et demanda d'un ton mielleux:

\- Dis moi mon garçon, tu a quoi, seize, dix-sept ans? Allez je suis gentil, on va dire dix-huit. Tu sais ce que tu encourt pour du vol de Pokémon?  
\- Du... vol?! Je n'ai rien volé!  
\- Çà, fit le Ranger, c'est une Moonball dont le code à été effacé. - E-et alors?! Il y a des tas de Pokémons abandonnés tous les jours! Les codes sont effacés! De plus à l'enregistrement on m'avait dit que le Pokémon avait été abandonné!  
\- Un pokémon chromatique abandonné. T'es à l'ouest mon gars. T'a une idée de la valeur de ton Pokémon? J'imagine que tu l'a reçu alors que c'était un fantominus.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas!  
\- Un Ectoplasma chromatique ça frise les 6 000 000 P$. Le tien est borgne, mais tu a réussi à gagner des badges, donc non seulement il est viable au combat mais il est déjà entraîné. Borgne on va mettre un malus de 2 000 000. Apte au combat et partiellement entraîné c'est 4 000 000. Ce qui nous donne donc 8 000 000. Je vais pas te laisser ressortir avec **mon** pokémon.  
\- **Votre** Pokémon?  
\- Pas la peine de mentir. Mon indic t'a vu à Kanto le jour où tu t'es inscrit. Il t'a même proposé de l'argent. Que tu a refusé.

Mike revit l'homme du premier jour, et il frissonna.

\- Eh oui mon garçon, le monde est petit. Tout petit même.  
\- Ça reste **mon** Pokémon! Cria Mike!

En un éclair, le ranger avait sorti son fouet et le fit claquer sur Polly, lui laissant une vilaine marque sur la joue.

\- Et toi, petite imbécile, tu va montrer la vérité à ton charmant dresseur.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Le fouet cingla une seconde fois.

- **ARRÊTEZ!** Hurla Mike  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, blanc-bec? Tu va apprendre à rester à ta place toi aussi!

Il tourna son fouet et le brandit en direction de Mike, lorsqu'une voix féminine les interrompit:

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais obtemperer mais ne lui fait pas de mal, je t'en prie. Fit Ectoplasma, au bord des larmes - Polly, NON! Ne fait pas ça!  
\- Eh bien eh bien eh bien... fit le Ranger. " _Polly_ " hein? C'est trop mignon. Me dit pas que tu en pince pour ton dresseur?!  
\- Tu a ce que tu voulais. Maintenant laisse le partir. Demanda t'elle en ayant pris forme humaine à laquelle il manquait un oeil.  
\- Oooooh, fit Alexandre. Regardez moi donc ça...  
\- **NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS!** Cria Mike  
\- Ou quoi? Tu va te pisser dessus? J'en tremble d'avance. Petit con.  
\- Je vous en prie... supplia Polly. Laissez le partir...  
\- Quelles courbes, quelle poitrine! Ta première Métamorphose en voyant une mystimaniac semble être restée, je savais que tu était spéciale, mais la...  
\- Pitié... gemit Polly. Laisse le partir, ça ne le regarde plus!

Les yeux de Mike se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait pas ses autre Pokémons et les hyperball à la ceinture du ranger ne lui laisseraient probablement aucune chance. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser la.

\- Tu sais, jeune homme. En temps normal un chromatique j'aurais pas forcément fait tout ce chemin la pour le récupérer, mais chromatique et métamorphe... qui plus est avec un corps de rêve comme le sien... si c'était pas les arènes clandestines c'était la revente au marché noir. Maintenant, une Ectoplasma, sachant se battre, Canon comme tout... Je connais des riches qui videraient leur compte en banque pour ça...  
\- Vous êtes un **monstre**! Fit Mike, dégoûté!  
\- Non je vois juste mon porte-monnaie avant le reste. Question d'intérêt personnel, faut pas m'en vouloir. Maintenant, ma jolie, on va donner une leçon à ton dresseur pour m'avoir volé. Déshabille toi.  
\- **NON! NON! POLLY, NE FAIT PAS ÇA!**  
\- J'ai dit... **DÉSHABILLE TOI!** Vociféra Alexandre en faisant claquer son fouet sur Mike, le faisant saigner au bras.

Le visage de Polly était couvert de larmes mais elle obtempéra silencieusement. Mike tenta de se lever mais le fouet claqua à plusieurs reprises, le faisant tomber. Puis le ranger s'adressa à Polly:

\- Tu a intérêt à être très gentille avec moi ou je bute ton dresseur séance tenante. A genoux devant moi. Tout de suite.  
\- P-polly, tu n'est pas obligée de-

Alexandre se rua sur le dresseur, enroula son fouet autour du cou de Mike et tira brutalement. Polly devint livide et se laissa choir sur les genoux. Alexandre murmura d'un ton odieux:

\- Maintenant, je vais un peu profiter avant la revente, alors tu a intérêt à t'appliquer ma jolie, ou il y reste.

Il enleva sa chemise tout en gardant le fouet dans une main et défit son pantalon. Le visage de Mike commençait à bleuir sous le serrage. Polly ouvrit lentement sa bouche en s'avançant vers Alexandre...

\- Voilà... en voilà une gentille fille. Fit il en posant une main sur sa tête, maintenant-  
\- **AU NOM DU RANGER CORPS DE KALOS ET DES FORCES INTERNATIONALES DE POLICE JENNY, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION!**

La voix venait de retentir en même temps que la porte fut enfoncée. Alexandre sursauta et bondit en arrière, nu comme un ver. Il eut un sourire et fit:

\- Ah cette chère Mélusine... Ranger ratée et préposée aux fleurs de la route quatre... c'est pas comme si je risquait quoi que ce soit de toute façon.  
\- Les mains en l'air espèce d'ordure!  
\- Très bien.

Il leva les deux mains en même temps qu'il fit un croche-pied à Mike, ce dernier tomba tandis que le ranger tira pleinement le fouet. Mike tentait de retenir son souffle et de ne pas paniquer, mais peu à peu sa vision s'assombrissait.

\- Avance et il y reste. Tente quoi que ce soit, et il y reste. D'ailleurs il tiendra plus très longtemps dans cette situation. Alors tu va te taire et me laisser partir ou ça va mal finir. Ce serait dommage qu'on retrouve son cadavre dans tes buissons. Il faudra des explications, et entre l'idiote arrivée l'année dernière et le ranger la depuis vingt ans, qui va t'on croire?  
\- Espèce de salopard! Fit Mélusine, en portant la main à sa ceinture.  
\- Tut tut. Fit Alexandre en tirant une fois de plus.

La tête de Mike bascula et ses bras retomberent mollement. Tout son corps céda à la gravité.

\- **NON!** Cria Polly.  
\- Ah oups. Fit l'homme d'un air mauvais. J'ai eu la poigne un peu rude, je ne contrôle pas ma grande force.  
\- **NON! NON NON NON NON NON!** Sanglota Polly, nue et à genoux.  
\- Fumier! T'a tué le gamin! Fit la ranger dans un éclat de colère.  
\- Oui et maintenant ça va être ton tour, espèce d'abrutie.

Mélusine lança une ball.

\- Floette, à toi!  
\- Si tu la joue comme ça, fit le dresseur en relâchant son fouet. Scalproie à ton tour!

Le combat n'eut même pas lieu. A peine apparu, il fonça sur Floette et la mit hors d'etat de nuir en un mouvement, la ramassa et la remit à Alexandre.

\- Très bien Igor. Fit il a son pokémon. Maintenant va monter la garde et assure toi que personne ne rentre. Quant à toi, Mélu, tu va rejoindre la jeune fille ici présente, sinon tu peux dire adieu à Floette.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas...  
\- Oh si je peux, et tu va obéir gentiment, et...  
\- **Et rien du tout.** Fit Polly en se redressant.  
\- Eh je t'ai pas dit de te lever petite insolente! Glapit le dresseur de Scalproie.  
\- Tu a assez terrorisé ton monde. C'est terminé maintenant. Dit-elle, le visage gravé d'une colère noire. Ça s'arrête ici.  
\- Haha, c'est qu'elle se rebelle dites donc! Ça ne sera que plus excitant de te mater une bonne fois pour toutes. Scalproie! Viens donner une leçon à cette impertinente!

Silence.

\- Igor! Tu es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai donné un ordre!

Une immense silhouette passa le cadre de la porte défoncée en brisant les derniers restes. Scalproie pendait, inanimé, tenu par les poignets par deux mains gigantesques et noires. Un rictus féroce apparut sur la gigantesque boîte or et bleue au bout des mains.

\- Tutankafer! Fit Polly, le sourire retrouvé.

Le Pokémon entra et fut suivi par Moyade et Monorpale. Mike se releva en retirant le fouet et dit avec peine:

\- Bordel... vous en avez mis du temps...

Tutankafer prit le dresseur dans ses quatre bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Moyade se joignit à eux et Monorpale plia un doigt de sa frange en l'air, donnant une vague mimique d'un pouce en l'air.

\- Hé, c'est pas fini! Beugla Alexandre, furieux. Je vais tous vous réduire en poussière!  
\- Toi et _*tousse tousse*_ quelle armée? Tenta de plaisanter Mike.  
\- Espèce de petit crétin... gronda le Ranger. Il est hors de question que vous vous en sortiez! A toi, Jira!

Il lança une hyperball et un gigantesque Pokémon vert, avec un ventre bleu et des cavités noires apparut, en brisant complètement la maison ou ils se tenaient.

\- Vous allez **SOUFFRIR!** Cria Alexandre. **Synchronisation, MEGA TYRANOCIF!**  
\- M-m-m-Mega... **TYRANOCIF?** Blemit Mélusine, mais...  
\- Haha! Pauvre imbécile, comment crois tu que je sois devenu l'un des trois chefs du marché noir de Pokémons et champion invaincu des arènes à mort en combats clandestins! Il ne restera plus rien de vous pour témoigner après ça! **Hahahahaha!**

Le Tyranocif rugit en changeant de forme et instantanément une tempête de sable fut soufflée par ses cavités pectorales.

C'est un mur de sable dense qui s'abattit sur Neuvartault.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Nous y voilà! On en apprends un peu plus sur Polly avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Mike. Je sais qu'il y a encore quelques explications en suspens, mais je vous promet de donner les derniers détails au prochain chapitre, ainsi que les réponses à certains détails de ce chapitre, nous vous tracassez pas! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher a de glisser une référence à Kill La Kill ici..._  
 _Eh oui, des combats clandestin et du marché noir, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais inventé la Team Rocket, hein? On en a pas la même tableau dans les jeux, mais ça se rapproche assez de la vision que j'avais de cette team en jouant a HeartGold, parce que la version d'origine j'étais un peu beaucoup jeune pour en avoir idée! Je vais tenter de rendre ce combat aussi épique que possible, parce que "Pikachu battit Mega Lucario grace a la force de l'amitié" c'est un peu facile tout de même. Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre!_


	39. Chapitre 39: Souvenirs

Mike fit un effort monumental pour se protéger, le sable soufflait fort et chaque centimètre de peau dénudée était douloureux. Il replia son bras en retira rapidement le bracelet. En se mettant à l'abri derrière un rocher, il tira un T-shirt de son sac et le noua en vitesse sur son visage en ne laissant quand le strict minimum pour y voir quelque chose.

Un mega Tyranocif c'était tout bonnement la fin pour lui et ses Pokémons. Il eut une idée. Le Pokémon d'Alexandre était de type Ténèbres mais aussi de type roche! Ce qui lui laissait une chance infîme. Et il était hors de question de laisser tomber maintenant, alors aussi faible que soit cette chance, il fallait la saisir. Dans le vacarme du vent de sable sifflant, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer et redoubla d'efforts. Il avait réussi à entrer en contact mental avec eux lorsqu'il était prisonnier du fouet du ranger, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de vérifier si il y arriverait une seconde fois ce soir. Ses pensées avaient vraisemblablement atteint les destinataires puisqu'il entendit Moyade, Tutankafer et Polly. Pas de réponse de Monorpale. Avait elle déjà succombé au terrible mega pokémon? Il s'exprima mentalement et instaura une stratégie d'urgence:

\- Écoutez moi bien, il va falloir s'accrocher et pas qu'un peu.  
\- Contre ce monstre?! Geignit Polly. Mais on a auc-  
\- **SILENCE!** Ordonna Mike. Tutankafer, tu lance Pics toxiques devant toi, essaye de repérer la position du Tyranocif par ses cris. Moyade tu te place derrière Tutankafer pour éviter les pics et tu balaye devant toi avec Ébullition! Polly, essaye Ball'ombre! Donnez tout ce que vous avez!

Ils répondirent tous et la tempête diminua legerement d'intensité. Suffisamment pour que Mike puisse a peu pres voir ses Pokémons. Tutankafer éjecta ses aiguilles qui s'envolèrent devant lui au profit d'un bourrasque. Moyade lança ébullition mais ne sembla pas avoir touché quoi que ce soit. Un cri effroyable retentit et Mike vit un reflet argenté passer au dessus de lui pour tomber un peu plus loin. Monorpale gisait, en piteux état. Tutankafer, Moyade et Polly tentèrent de tirer mais Tyranocif semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois.

Soudain, la tête monumentale du Pokémon fendit le voile de sable et sa gueule effroyable se referma sur Tutankafer. Un bruit de métal broyé suivit et le dresseur vit juste le sarcophage voler au loin dans un mouvement de mâchoire enragé. Polly semblait paniquer et tira une Ball'ombre juste à côté de la tête du Tyranocif. Mais alors qu'il allait attaquer, la tempête de sable cessa d'un coup, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

\- **AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!** Cria Alexandre. Tu va pas t'en sortir comme ça!  
\- Mais... qu'est ce que... murmura Mike.

Tyranocif devint grisâtre et de ses cavités se mit à couler un liquide violet. Le dresseur réalisa soudain. Le talent de Tutankafer était Momie! Tout attaque au contact contaminait l'attaquant et l'empêchait d'utiliser son talent naturel. Mais Momie était aussi transmissible par l'attaquant désormais. Le liquide violet et les aiguilles plantées dans la patte droite de Mega Tyranocif attestèrent de son empoisonnement. Il semblait également bouger un peu moins vite.

\- Moyade! Maintenant! Ébullition!  
\- Mooyaaaaaaaaaaade!

Elle cracha un gigantesque jet d'eau qui frappa le monstre qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il entra dans une colère noire et lança sa terrible mâchoire ouverte, droit sur Moyade, mais avant que le jeune dresseur ne puisse dire où faire quoi que ce soit, Polly s'interposa devant Moyade et fut happée par les crocs de son adversaire.

Mike la vit s'évanouir instantanément et elle subit le même sort que l'infortuné Tutankafer, projetée plus loin dans les arbres. La panique commençait à le gagner et l'issue du combat lui paraissait incertaine. Moyade tira un second jet qui toucha Mega Tyranocif en pleine tête. Le Pokémon semblait très blessé mais également très en colère. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'une petite flamme jaillit de l'endroit où s'était écrasé le jet d'eau bouillante.

\- Empoisonné et brûlé, on peut y arriver! Accroche toi!  
\- Mooooooyaaaaaaaaade!  
\- Vas-y balance tout ce que tu a!

L'immense méduse spectrale lança Eco-Sphere sur le Mega Tyranocif et esquiva de justesse le coup de patte monumental qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- **BORDEL DE MERDE!** Hurla Alexandre. **JE SUIS INVAINCU!**  
\- Il y a un début à tout! Cria Mike.  
\- **JIRA, LANCE COLÈRE!**

Le Mega Tyranocif piqua une colère noire en crachant des flammes à tout va. Moyade les évita avec beaucoup de mal. Mais le poison qui s'écoulait de sa peau se mit à couler de son front. La circulation sanguine accélérée par la fureur du Tyranocif s'était répandue dans tout son corps et il suait littéralement du poison à présent. Une longue traînée vint glisser sur son front et couvrit ses yeux. Mega Tyranocif se mit à se balancer dans tous les sens, ses coups de queue et de pattes balayèrent des maisons proches et firent des fissures dans le sol aux alentours. Moyade continua de tirer des Eco-Sphere mais en gesticulant à tort et à travers, inconsciemment, Tyranocif évitait les tirs. Alexandre enrageait et fulminait en hurlant des ordres à son Pokémon, mais ce dernier n'écoutait plus. Polly apparut soudain près d'Alexandre, couverte de sang et mal en point. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle tira une Ball'ombre sur le Tyranocif. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et d'un mouvement vif, abattit sa tête en ouvrant grand ses mâchoires, droit sur Polly.

\- **POLLY, NOOOOOOOOOOON!** Hurla Mike.

Un bruit d'os brisés et un cri s'échappèrent de l'effroyable dentition mortelle du titan colérique. Mais le bras qui dépassait n'était pas celui de Polly, mais celui d'Alexandre. Polly s'était effondrée au sol et ne bougeait plus.

Une Eco-Sphere vint s'abattre de plein fouet dans le dos du Mega Tyranocif. Il eut un hoquet et balaya violemment Moyade d'un coup de queue meurtrier. ses pattes avant gesticulèrent un bref instant, avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans un fracas qui fut entendu des kilomètres à la ronde.

Un énorme morceau de roche fut projeté et retomba sur les jambes du dresseur. Il hurla de douleur et manqua de peu de s'évanouir. Un nuage de sable se dégagea et s'éparpilla lentement dans le silence de l'aube naissante. Aucun bruit ou chant de Pokémon, un silence de mort. Épuisé, le dresseur se traîna douloureusement jusqu'à sa compagne et retira avec grande peine ses habits pour éponger et panser ses plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le fond de l'air était glacial mais plus rien ne l'importait en cet instant, car Polly ne respirait plus.

Les rayons du soleil dardèrent au loin sur la cime d'une montagne comme une rivière d'or illuminant un toit d'ardoise. Un rafale de vent fit siffler les cavités du Tyranocif écroulé, comme des appels montés tout droit d'un monde sinistre.

Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, il épongea le sang de son amante et vit le temps passé ensembles défiler devant ses yeux. Il se remémora chaque instant passé avec elle, joyeux ou douloureux. Il la revit, assise sur lui durant cette nuit inoubliable à Lavanville. Adélaïde jalouse, Electhor, le voyage en bateau, le désert d'Unys et sa douloureuse révélation. Les repas pris ensemble. Les rires, les larmes. C'était la fin, mais il était heureux d'avoir vécu tout ça. Et pour rien au monde il ne changerais quoi que ce soit si c'était à refaire.

En tournant la tête il vit au loin le sarcophage à moitié détruit de Tutankafer. Le pauvre s'était joint à lui pour réparer son masque et il n'avait trouvé que la mort au final. Moyade devait être mourante de l'autre côté de la carcasse titanesque qui bloquait la vue, et Monorpale était quelque part dans l'herbe la ou le rocher lui avait brisé les jambes.

Dans le silence de l'aube, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'à la ligue, mais en rencontrant Polly, Tutafeh, Viskuse et Tutafeh, il avait vécu une belle aventure. Certes, elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais c'était son aventure. Il eut une pensée triste pour Strykna. Il aurait voulu la revoir une dernière fois et lui dire combien il l'avait aimée. Même si ça n'avait pas duré, elle avait su le charmer, et elle avait toujours une petite place spéciale dans son coeur.

Il toussa violemment et sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur son visage. Lorsqu'il passa le revers de sa main il vit une abondante quantité de sang se mélanger à celui de Polly, coulant de son poignet et de ses doigts. Il toussa encore une fois. Ses poumons le lançaient, c'était extrêmement douloureux de rester éveillé à présent. Un sourire lui tira des larmes. Ce crétin d'Eusèbe n'était même pas la pour voir ça. Lui, Mike la lavette, avait battu un mega Tyranocif avec ses Pokémons. Il ne savait pas si cet idiot aurait pu en faire autant dans les mêmes conditions.

La cime de la montagne au loin se teintait de plus en plus de reflets dorés. C'était un des plus beaux spectacles auquel il avait jamais assisté.

Il repensa à ses parents, au Ranger Jones, à Iris, à Diana. Aux villes qu'il avait visité, au monde qu'il avait parcouru, trop brièvement à son goût. Ses rêves de maître pokémon et de combattre Cynthia s'évanouissaient peu à peu dans la confusion de ses pensées. Se hissant de ses dernières forces tout contre sa dulcinée il se blottit contre elle en souffrant le martyr. Mais de tous les endroits au monde, c'était à ses côtés qu'il voulait quitter ce monde.

Au loin il entendit le brame d'un Cerfrousse et les cris d'une volée de Cornèbres. Peu à peu, après le cataclysme du combat, la vie reprenait enfin son cours. Et le monde tournerait encore. Le soleil allait se lever et se coucher, comme toujours, et comme disait la sagesse: _"La vie continue."_

Il eu un sursaut et vomit un reflux de sang. Il mit une main sur son flanc droit et serra les dents. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en se couchant. Son regard était braqué sur le ciel à présent. Des nuages cotonneux voguant au gré du vent et de ses caprices. Ça lui rappella son enfance. Les après-midi à essayer de deviner des Pokémons dans les formes des nuages, allongé dans l'herbe près du ruisseau. Ses parents le punissaient à chaque fois, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Il aurait tant voulu y emmener Polly et ses autres Pokémons. Elle aurait adoré. Tant de choses qu'il avait voulu faire mais tout prenait fin maintenant. C'était pas le happy-end espéré, mais c'etait quand même pas si mal.

Le vent frais sécha les dernières minuscules larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et il inspira et expira aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Respirer était devenu un luxe en cet instant, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il bougea avec peine son bras en direction de Polly et plaça sa main dans la sienne en la serrant du bout des doigts. Elle était si belle, même dans sa forme naturelle. Il avait été idiot de se braquer comme ça lorsqu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses, près du chateau enfoui. Il toussa encore et replia une jambe pour se tourner un peu vers elle, et, le visage engourdi mais le coeur vaillant, il murmura à Polly:

\- C'est dingue. Les plus belles choses sont dans la nature et on est tellement obnubilés par notre présent qu'on en oublie que quoi qu'il arrive, le monde tourne et les beautés de dame nature nous émerveillent chaque jour. Pour moi, la beauté de la nature, c'était toi. Je pouvais te regarder pendant des heures et ne jamais me lasser. Merci pour tout ce que tu a fait. Merci pour tous ces moments ensembles. Merci Polly. **_Je t'aime..._**

Et sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, il ferma les yeux et poussa un ultime soupir.

 **FIN** (?)


	40. Chapitre 40: confession

Les cloches terminèrent de sonner, l'église ferma ses portes et la cérémonie débuta.

\- Mes biens chers Frères, mes biens chères soeurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre paroisse de l'illumination d'Arceus. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour faire nos adieux à Mike qui nous a quittés avant son quinzième printemps. Courageux, déterminé et gentil. Tels sont les termes dans lesquels ses amis l'ont décrit. Je sais que c'est une profonde douleur pour sa famille et ses proches. Pour le petit village où il est né, c'est la disparition d'un garçon aimé et apprécié de tous. Que commence l'oraison funèbre.

L'église n'était pas remplie. Ses parents s'étaient écroulés en larmes à l'annonce de sa mort. Le cercueil de saule qui trônait au milieu de l'église était peu décoré. Une petite couronne mortuaire posée sur un coin du cercueil et deux fleurs posées contre.

La cérémonie fut brève et ne se fit pas en grandes pompes. Une fois terminé, les gens se dispersèrent rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, coiffée d'une houpette en palmier, portant un pull trop grand, rayé turquoise et violet. Assise sur les marches du bâtiment, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et semblait inconsolable. Un dragon se posa non loin, et Iris mit pied à terre, s'approcha de Strykna et fit de son mieux pour la consoler, même si c'était probablement inutile.

\- Allez Strykkie, il faut y aller maintenant...  
\- M-m-mais... bafouilla Strykna, le visage inondé de larmes.  
\- C'est fini cette fois. Pas de tour de passe passe, pas de cérémonie occulte bizarre dans un couloir d'hôpital. Ils sont tous morts, lui ainsi que ses Pokémons.  
\- Non! **Non!** Pourquoi lui?!  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire pourquoi, sincèrement. Fit Iris d'un ton compatissant au possible. Mais parfois le destin en décide autrement.  
\- Noooooooon... sanglota la championne. C'est _*snif*_ tellement... **injuste!**  
\- Je sais... dis toi qu'il est mort bravement, il a donné tout ce qu'il avait et à présent c'est un héros...

Strykna replongea la tête entre ses bras et pleura de plus belle. Non loin, sous un arbre, une silhouette sombre se tenait en regardant l'église et les deux jeunes filles devant.

Le vent balaya son énorme masse capillaire et fit battre sa robe noire et violette dans le vent. Elle posa une main sur son chapeau à large bords pour pas qu'il ne s'envole. Iris la remarqua et secoua son amie avec vigueur.

\- Strykkie, la bas, sous l'arbre, regarde!  
\- Hein... qu- **POLLY?!**

La silhouette ne répondit pas. A cette distance, impossible de voir son visage. Strykna se leva d'un bond et courut de toutes ses forces vers Polly. Une bourrasque de vent se leva et la silhouette s'éparpilla dans les alentours comme un nuage de farine noir, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence il y a encore quelques instants.

\- Polly! **Pollyyyyyyyyyyyy!** Cria Strykna, malheureuse.  
\- Est-ce qu'on est folles ou quoi?! Marmonna Iris. On l'a vue toutes les deux!  
\- C'était bien elle, oui...

Le vent se leva une seconde fois et siffla à leurs oreilles. Elle entendirent dans le murmure du vent, des pleurs d'une fille, puis le vent s'apaisa définitivement et le silence retomba.

Strykna se leva, sécha ses larmes et se mit à danser toute seule. Iris prit une teinte jaunâtre et se mit à faire pousser deux bras supplémentaires et à ricaner dans un rire terrifiant. L'église se transforma en une Viskuse géante et l'arbre sous lequel était apparue Polly se raidit et perdit toutes ses feuilles, révelant à la place des branches, la garde d'une épée et un oeil bleu gigantesque s'ouvrit. La voix de Polly retentit dans le ciel devenu rose fluo:

" ** _N'abandonne pas! Reviens, Mike! Ne me laisse pas toute seule!_** "

* * *

Mike ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna avec difficulté. Il était allongé dans un lit, branché de partout avec des tas d'appareils qui faisaient un vacarme monumental à ses oreilles. Il essaya de bouger mais ses membres engourdis ne répondaient pas encore. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais alors que les sensations revenaient, il s'étouffa à cause du tuyau dans sa gorge. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il distingua avec peine une silhouette d'infirmière Joëlle qui se penchait sur lui en retirant le tube de sa gorge et en débranchant pas mal de fils.

Il entendit la voix de l'infirmière, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

\- Bonjour! Bon retour parmi les vivants! On se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, je vais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle!

Malgré qu'on lui ait retiré l'intubation, sa bouche restait pâteuse et il n'arriva à émettre qu'un vague son rauque, mais Joëlle était déjà repartie. Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs silhouettes se presserent à la porte et il vit Polly sous sa forme normale, Tutankafer, Moyade et Monorpale. Mais cette dernière semblait coller à une autre Monorpale et l'étoffe au bout des manches avait changé de couleur.  
Les Pokémons se jetèrent sur leur dresseur à grands renforts de gargouillis, de cris et de grondement. Ectoplasma glissa en douce le bracelet au poignet de Mike et fit une longue pression dessus. Et à sa grande surprise, un deuxième Ectoplasma apparut et Polly prit forme humaine. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et elle couvrit le visage de Mike de baisers. Elle murmura:

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu a tenu, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin revenu. J'étais perdue sans toi. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais... oh Mike!

Elle s'effondra sur lui et éclata en sanglots, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Holà, Holà, laissez le respirer bon sang! J'avais dit pas tous en même temps! Gronda Joëlle. Laissez le respirer!

Elle écarta les Pokémons en jouant des coudes et posa sa main sur l'epaule de Polly.

\- Allez, c'est bon, il est sauvé maintenant. Détendez vous.  
\- Mike, oh Mike... geignit Polly, j'ai cru que c'était la fin...

Joëlle posa un plateau avec une Moonball, une Soinball et deux Luxeball, puis fit rentrer les Pokémons dans leurs balls respectives. Furtivement, Polly fit une petite pression sur son bracelet à elle et Ectoplasma fit semblant de disparaître dans sa ball.

\- Je vous laisse avec lui, mais ne le poussez pas, d'accord? Il revient de loin.  
\- Promis! Fit la mystimaniac en essuyant ses larmes du bout de ses manches.

Le dresseur eut toutes les peines du monde à étirer sa bouche en sourire et réussit à vaguement articuler un son:

\- Heeey...  
\- Oh Mike, je t'aime! Je t'aime si fort! Tout ce temps passé sans toi, sans savoir si tu allais vivre ou mourir...  
\- ...temps? Souffla t'il dans une grimace de douleur.  
\- Tu était dans le coma quant on nous a tous ramassés. On s'est remis plus rapidement que toi, mais tu es resté cloué sur ce lit pendant quatre mois...

Mike eut un soubresaut et s'étouffa à moitié en avalant sa salive. Quatre mois étaient passés depuis ce combat terrifiant. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant tout ce temps là. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire où faire quoi que ce soit, son amante se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Puis elle se redressa et dit:

\- C'est Mélusine qui nous a sauvé la peau. Si elle n'avait pas été là, on serait probablement entrain de se promener dans le monde de Giratina à l'heure qu'il est. Elle a retrouver Joëlle et Jenny qui ont pu prodiguer les soins d'urgence. Et dire qu'il s'agit d'une blague qui a mal tourné...  
\- Que...? Articula le dresseur.  
\- Le soir ou Tutankafer et les autres ont disparu, en réalité il était parti à Neuvartault pour faire l'andouille et terroriser son petit monde. C'est lui qui avait volé les balls dans le sac pendant qu'on dormait. Mon ancien dresseur avait eu vent d'un Ectoplasma chromatique aperçu dans une rue à Illumis, il était dans le sud du pays et remontait vers le centre. Le hasard à fait que nous avons malheureusement croisé sa route cette nuit la...

Mike roula des yeux en soupirant douloureusement. Sa compagne ne cessait de réprimer ses larmes de joie. Elle irradiait le bonheur retrouvé. Puis elle continua:

\- De nous tous, c'est Monorpale qui a le plus souffert. Elle s'est associée à une autre pour survivre et du coup elle a évolué en Dimoclès, c'est relativement courant que des Monorpale se regroupent en Dimoclès pour la survie en milieu hostile.  
\- Bien... geignit Mike.  
\- Et maintenant que tout ça est derrière, j'estime que je te dois la vérité désormais. - J'écoute... articula t'il.  
\- La nuit ou je t'ai rencontré à Kanto, je venais de m'enfuir de la prison ou ils nous gardait. Il était spécialisé en recel, vol, extorsion et contrebande de Pokémons en vue de ventes ou de combats illégaux. Sa couverture de Ranger servait pour faciliter ses activités. A sa mort, énormément d'arènes illicites ont été démantelées et le Ranger Corps à été purgé de nombre de dresseurs malhonnêtes. Dans les affaires qu'on a retrouvées chez lui, il y avait une liste de clients et d'amis, la vraie face d'Alexandre, c'était sa vie de bandit au sein d'une équipe appellée... la Team Rocket. Peu de temps avant qu'on ne se rencontre toi et moi, il venait de découvrir ma capacité à me transformer. Une Mystimaniac venait régulièrement le voir pour lui acheter des Fantominus, avec le temps j'ai réussi à apprendre à changer de forme et je comptait m'évader en me faisant passer pour elle, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais malheureusement ma transformation était imparfaite et il s'est aperçu de la supercherie. Je savais qu'il serait à mes trousses, et j'errais dans la forêt lorsque je t'ai entendu pleurer ce soir là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'était comme... guidée vers toi. Un jeune dresseur c'était l'occasion de faire profil bas. Et...  
\- ...Et? Demanda Mike, la curiosité attisée.  
\- Je comptais me servir de toi. Fit-elle, honteuse. Me servir de toi pour trouver une mega gemme compatible avec moi, et me défendre contre lui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai traîné jusqu'au chateau enfoui. " _Une pierre pour un ami_ " c'était la Mega Gemme pour prendre ma revanche contre lui. Et j'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y avait des Mega gemmes au fin fond du chateau mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Aujourd'hui ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, car je suis libre et c'est grâce à toi et à un étrange concours de circonstances. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.  
\- ... idiote. Souffla Mike avec un peu plus d'aisance.

Polly éclata en sanglots et se confondit en excuses, entrecoupées de hoquets et de larmes.

\- Polly...  
\- Je suis désoléééééééée!  
\- Polly...  
\- Pardon pardon pardon!  
\- **POLLY!**  
\- O-oui?  
\- ... Je t'aime.

Elle se vautra sur lui en pleurant de plus belle et en lui serrant les mains de toutes ses forces, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole. De son côté, sa langue se remettait de l'engourdissment et même si sa voix était rauque il se sentait prêt à formuler quelques phrases. Il tapota le dos de sa compagne et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça lui rappellait ce moment dans la tente, lors de leur périple du désert délassant. Et il continua, machinalement. Ça avait du bon d'être en vie.

Elle se redressa et le regarda d'un air satisfait. Sans crier gare elle quitta la pièce en lançant un: "je reviens tout de suite!". Le dresseur vit les balls brillantes qui semblaient comme neuves, entreposées sur le plateau. En dépliant lentement son bras il parvint à les atteindre. Et avec un gros effort, il réussit à saisir la Moonball. Un code flambant neuf était apposé sous la ball. En regardant les luxeball rangées l'une à côté de l'autre, il vit qu'une avait un petit masque doré sur le dessus et sur le bouton et l'autre avait un oeil bleu également sur le dessus et le bouton. Plus d'erreur possible à présent.

Polly débarqua en quatrième vitesse, un fauteuil roulant entre les mains, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et dit d'un ton chantant:

\- Qui c'est qui va aller prendre l'aiiiiiir?  
\- Polly, J-je...  
\- **Tut-tut!** Fit elle. Y'a pas de mais! Dehors! Ça pue la mort la dedans, tu va aller prendre un bon bol d'air bien propre, avec la bénédiction de Joëlle!

Elle appuya sur la Ball de Tutankafer. Il jaillit avec son gabarit massif. Mike put constater que le sarcophage semblait presque neuf et encore plus brillant qu'auparavant. Le Pokémon prit ses quatre mains et souleva avec délicatesse son dresseur et le pressa contre lui avec affection, avant de le poser avec d'infinies précautions, dans le fauteuil roulant.  
Mike était ébahi par la prudence et la gentillesse de son pokémon. Dans ses souvenirs c'était un peu une brute. Polly remercia chaleureusement Tutankafer et le rappella dans sa ball. Elle glissa ces dernières dans une poche au dos du fauteuil et poussa Mike par la porte.  
Ils arrivèrent dans le hall central du centre Pokémon ou une petite foule attendait. Lorsqu'ils le virent, c'est un tonnerre d'acclamations qui retentit. Beaucoup de monde lui serra la main, prirent des photos et le remercièrent chaleureusement. Surpris par un tel comportement, il se laissa faire et tourna la tête vers sa chère et tendre, l'air de dire: "faudra vraiment me dire ce qu'il se passe". Joëlle dispersa la foule en disant à haute voix: "Allez, allez, laissez le respirer, il a besoin de calme et de repos, vous reviendrez lorsqu'il sera pleinement rétabli!"

Polly fendit la foule et ils arrivèrent dehors.

Le soleil brillait au milieu d'un ciel d'un bleu pur. Le cerveau de Mike se mit à tourner à plein régime. Les bruits, les odeurs, la vie qui suivait son cours. Toutes les sensations revenaient peu à peu, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Sa compagne lui tendit une bouteille ouverte et il but à grandes gorgées. Quel bonheur que le simple fait de pouvoir à nouveau gouter les choses. Elle descendit l'avenue principale de Neuvartault et immobilisa le fauteuil de Mike devant un énorme rocher sur lequel était fixée une plaque. Elle lut à haute voix:

\- Ici fut vaincu le Mega Tyranocif d'un membre de la triade mafieuse nommée " _Team Rocket_ ". Que ceci soit un rappel à tous ceux qui passent ici: " ** _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_** ". Que le courage du dresseur qui n'a pas baissé les bras soit immortalisé à jamais.  
\- Pitié... fit Mike, passablement gêné.  
\- Tu es devenu une célébrité. Lorsque j'ai pu sortir de ma cuve, les images du Mega Tyranocif étalé au sol faisaient la une des tous les journaux, tout le monde te considère comme un héros. Mélusine à tout vu et elle a décrit ta bravoure et ton courage au monde entier.  
\- Ah.  
\- Tu a eu énormément de courrier pendant ton coma, des lettres de soutien, des voeux et des cartes musicales. J'ai du retirer les contacts de ces dernières parce que Tutankafer s'amusait à toutes les ouvrir en même temps pour faire un concert...  
\- Ha!  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
\- Haha! **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**  
\- Oui, il a été gentil aujourd'hui mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas changé...

Ils reprirent leur chemin et bientôt Polly bifurqua sur un petit sentier qui passait dans les fourrés. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière un peu tumultueuse. Les Pokémons oiseaux chantaient, le clapotis de l'eau claire faisait un doux brouhaha et le vent soufflant dans les branches était doux et tiède. Sa compagne ouvrit toutes les pokéballs et Moyade, Tutankafer ainsi que Dimoclès apparurent au grand jour.  
Les Pokémons se précipitèrent dans la rivière et se mirent à batifoler avec joie et bonne humeur. Moyade projetait de l'eau dans une danse complexe en faisait des figures avec ses tentacules et les gouttes projetées. Tutankafer avait saisi les deux épées de Dimoclès et s'amusait à en tenir une dans une main et l'autre dans l'autre main et faire semblant qu'elles se battent en duel. Le garçon sourit a cette vision et reporta son attention sur sa petite amie. Il vit son visage qui s'était assombri et qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il ne savait que trop bien lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. Rassemblant sa patience, il demanda:

\- Tu ne va pas dans l'eau?  
\- Hein? Oh, euh, elle est froide. Ça me tente pas.  
\- Polly, je viens de me faire éclabousser et elle est tiède.  
\- Eh bien, euh, c'est juste que l'eau, euh...  
\- Je te connais, fit il sur un ton contrarié. Je veux toute la vérité.  
\- Bon, très bien... soupira t'elle.

D'un geste, ses habits disparurent et ses cheveux couvrirent sa poitrine. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Tout son flanc gauche était couvert de tissu cicatriciel. Par endroits on pouvait même voir ou les dents du Tyranocif avaient prélevé leur tribut. Les blessures s'étendaient de sous son sein gauche jusque sur sa cuisse gauche, en passant par le nombril. Elle fit rapidement réapparaître ses habits et sanglota:

\- Eux on a pu les réparer, les renforcer, Moyade n'avait qu'à faire repousser sa chair, mais moi...  
\- Polly... fit Mike, attristé.  
\- Je suis dégoûtante maintenant. Avant c'était un oeil, maintenant ça, et la prochaine ce sera quoi?  
\- Chhhhhhut, ne dit pas...  
\- C'était déjà pas évident comme ça, alors maintenant...  
\- Approche toi.

Séchant ses larmes, elle s'approcha de Mike. Il la saisit par le col de sa robe et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa de tout son amour et de toute sa passion. Elle ne résista pas longtemps. Les mains de son amante tremblaient lorsqu'elle les posa sur les hanches de son petit ami. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal sur lui et souleva délicatement sa tenue d'hospitalisé. Elle semblait complètement être en transe tant elle se mit à le caresser et à s'enivrer de son parfum, le mordillant à foison partout où elle passait sa langue.

Brusquement, une lame s'interposa entre eux.

\- **Fer.**

Tutankafer avait placé une des lames de Dimoclès entre eux et leur adressa un regard plein de reproches. Polly répondit:

\- C'est pas la fin du monde, tu savais très bien que...  
\- Tutank. **Afer.** Dit il en pointant la seconde épée au dessus de leurs têtes.

Polly suivit la direction de la seconde lame et vit Mélusine, le visage cramoisi, qui leva la main dans un petit geste et dit:

\- ... Hello.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Polly remit rapidement sa tenue à Mike et fit comme si de rien n'était. Tutankafer semblait beaucoup apprécier la situation au vu du sourire garni de crocs qu'il affichait. Mike brisa le silence:

\- Ahem. Je... Ranger Mélusine. Un problème?  
\- Je... j'ai entendu que vous étiez réveillé et un passant m'a indiqué votre direction, je vous ai entendu parler alors je suis venue, mais j'ai visiblement interrompu des effusions privées et...  
\- Non, ça ira... fit Polly, embarrassée.  
\- C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je vous croise vous êtes... enfin bref, je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler de ça. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Mike. Fit la Ranger en lui tendant une petite boîte rouge vif.

Mike l'ouvrit lentement sous le regard dubitatif de sa compagne. Dans un écrin reposait une étrange pierre avec une structure hélicoïdale en forme de brin d'ADN serie à l'intérieur, et cerclée d'or. Il écarquilla les yeux et répondit à Mélusine:

\- Mais qu'est ce que...  
\- C'était la Gemme Sésame d'Alexandre. Elle a été adaptée pour vous et je vous l'offre en remerciement de votre bravoure. Vous avez permis de démanteler un réseau de contrebande et éliminé l'un des membres les plus influents dudit réseau.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait! S'exclama t'il. C'est à vous qu'elle devrait appartenir!  
\- C'est toi qui a laissé le Vokit ouvert sur la station trois cette nuit la, lorsqu'Alexandre vous a coincés. Sans ça je n'aurais pas pu vous assister ni m'occuper des soins d'urgence. Tu es méritant, ne sois pas si modeste!  
\- Bien, alors j'accepte alors. Fit Mike, un peu embarrassé. Mais je ne sais pas ou... **hé!**

Tutankafer s'était jeté avec avidité sur la gemme et la brandit au dessus de sa tête et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il était fasciné par l'objet et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il la soupesa, la retourna à plusieurs reprises et fit entendre un gargouillis de satisfaction et des grognements d'admiration. Le dresseur soupira et dit:

\- Très bien, garde la, je n'en aurait probablement pas besoin. Du moins pour l'instant...  
\- **Kaferrrrrrrr!** Répondit le Pokémon d'un sourire sinistre en avalant le cadeau.  
\- De toute façon l'héroïsme public c'est pas ma tasse de thé...

Mélusine fit un sourire et prit congé d'eux. Polly gloussa légèrement et imita la voix de son petit ami:

\- " _L'héroïsme public, c'est pas ma tasse de thé! Scrogneugneu!_ "  
\- Hé je parle même pas comme ça en plus! Je sais que je suis plouc sur les bords mais j'ai pas un accent pareil!  
\- Ooooh, ou est passé le héros plein de bravoure? Quel vilain grognon! Et moi les grincheux, je leur lave le visage pour enlever toute cette mauvaise humeur! Fit elle en lançant des brassées d'eau sur son compagnon.

Pour quiconque passait non loin de la rivière à cet instant, il n'y aurait entendu que des éclats de rire et vu un groupe heureux d'être en vie. L'après-midi fila en un éclair tant il était heureux d'être en vie. Polly reprit le fauteuil et rappella tous les Pokémons dans leurs balls respectives. Mike hésita quelques instants et posa une question:

\- Dis moi...  
\- Oui?  
\- Est-ce que... est-ce que Strykna est venue? Fit-il, embarrassé.  
\- Oui, elle voulait veiller sur toi mais Iris lui a rappelle qu'elle avait une arène et donc des obligations. Elle m'a fait promettre de la contacter si tu te réveillais.  
\- Oh.  
\- Mais elle pourra bien attendre demain ou même après-demain, **N'EST-CE PAS?**  
\- Oui...

Polly prit un petit air contrarié et continua de pousser le fauteuil en silence. Visiblement après tout ce temps, la plaie Strykna était encore ouverte, et remuer le couteau dans la plaie n'était pas la plus géniale des idées. Il regretta cette occasion de ne pas s'être tu et médita pour lui même.

Un bruit de ferraille tordue interrompit ses pensées et il vit la poignée de son fauteuil complètement broyée et Polly qui sifflait des insultes à voix basse, visiblement très en colère. Le garçon hésita un instant et dit:

\- Un problème?  
\- Mais non! Tout va bien! Répondit-elle, sarcastique. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!  
\- Bon, très bien.

Mike se laissa glisser du fauteuil et tomba rudement sur les pavés. La douleur monumentale qui suivit lui fit regretter cette décision, mais il avait obtenu le résultat escompté. Elle se jeta sur lui, blême:

\- **Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?! Ça va pas?** Tu a fait un malaise? Je dois appeller Joëlle?  
\- Je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me dise ce qui se passe.  
\- C-comment ça? Bafouilla la mystimaniac.  
\- On démolit pas une poignée pour le fun, encore moins en acier. C'est quoi le problème? C'est parce que j'ai parlé d'elle?  
\- N-non... rien à voir...

Le dresseur fit mine de se laisser tomber, Polly le retint et dit en soupirant:

\- Bon très bien...  
\- Alors? J'attends. Dit-il.  
\- C'est juste que... enfin... tu sais...  
\- La, non, je n'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Ça fait quatre mois que tu était dans le coma, et...  
\- Et...?  
\- Je suis frustrée! La! Voilà, je l'ai dit! Tu est content?!  
\- Hein? Fit-il éberlué. Frustrée de quoi?!  
\- Fait appel à ta mémoire et rappelle toi ce qui allait se passer lorsque je t'ai réveillé.

Il regarda sa compagne, interdit, et se mit à essayer de retrouver les souvenirs qui revenaient par bribes. Exaspérée, Polly ajouta:

\- Quant Mélusine est intervenue cette après-midi...  
\- Je ne... Ah.  
\- Ça y est? Tu remet?  
\- Pardon, je suis désolé. Fit-il, sincèrement navré.  
\- Quatre mois, Mike. **quatre.** C'était **très long.**  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien et...  
\- Si on rattrapait ça ce soir? Fit-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Fait pas ta mijaurée! On attendra que tout le monde roupille et...  
\- Et?

Polly chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Mike et il se mit à rougir comme une baie Tamato. Elle reprit le chemin, le sourire rivé au visage.

Ils rentrèrent au centre Pokémon et il fut traité avec tous les honneurs. Un dîner fut organisé par le centre et tous les habitants et gens de passages furent conviés. Le repas fut très animé et Mike eut un réel plaisir de voir tous ces gens rassemblés autour d'une même table le temps d'un repas. Dresseurs et non-dresseurs, riches et moins riches. Il put voir une grande variété de Pokémons des quatre coins du monde.  
Une fois tout rangé et tout le monde reparti, il retourna à sa chambre qu'il trouva un peu exigue après le temps passé dehors. Joëlle s'occupa de ses pansements et il demanda:

\- Dites...  
\- Oui?  
\- J'aurais voulu savoir, pour mes jambes... Je pourrais à nouveau marcher?  
\- En théorie, oui.  
\- **En théorie?!**  
\- Il va vous falloir de la rééducation avant de pouvoir marcher. Et ne compter pas jouer les casse-cou avant plusieurs mois!  
\- Mais... concrètement?  
\- Si tout se passe bien, comptez deux mois environ pour marcher sans support. Mais vous devrez vous contenter du fauteuil pour les deux semaines à venir. Ensuite en fonction des progrès, nous verrons.  
\- Bien! Fit il en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Polly prit place sur le lit et adressa un immense sourire au garçon. Joëlle regarda Polly, puis Mike, puis à nouveau Polly. Elle poussa un long soupir et sortit.

A peine la porte refermée, Polly se jeta sur Mike et l'embrassa avidement, laissant libre cours à sa passion. Elle allait se déshabiller lorsque la lumière s'alluma et la tête de Joëlle apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et elle annonça:

\- Dresseur, on vous attends dans le hall d'entrée.  
\- Mais... geignit Polly, extrêmement contrariée.  
\- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, c'est **urgent.**

Polly croisa les bras dans une mine boudeuse tandis que Joëlle aidait Mike à se remettre dans le fauteuil. Sa compagne finit par l'aider et le poussa jusqu'au hall à grands renforts de soupirs et de râleries. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Trois femmes et deux hommes se tenaient la. L'une des femmes s'avança et se présenta:

\- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais je m'appelle Dianthea, je suis la championne de Kalos. J'aimerais vous parler.


	41. Chapitre 41: Vengeance

Le dresseur resta interdit devant ce qu'il voyait. Pendant quelques instants, il présuma s'être endormi, mais finalement il se rendit compte que ce qu'il vivait la était on ne peut plus réel. Polly quant à elle, restait à ronchonner dans son coin. La femme continua:

\- Au nom des habitants de Kalos, je tiens à vous féliciter. Joëlle m'a annoncé que vous étiez sorti du coma, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, et me voilà.  
\- Mais... Vous le dérangez juste pour ça?! Fit Polly, passablement exaspérée.  
\- Non, évidemment. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'une cérémonie aura lieu demain, à Neuvartault, au monument. Vous avez fait beaucoup, il est juste que vous soyez remercié à la hauteur de votre acte.  
\- Attendez une minute... interrompit Mike. Je crois que vous vous méprenez, c'était un gigantesque coup de chance, vous savez. Aussi de la malchance, mais je n'ai affronté cet homme que parce qu'il s'agissait d'un fâcheux concours de circonstances!  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais! Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre! Et il n'y aurais pas eu autant de dégâts!  
\- Ne soyez pas modeste. Peu importe votre vision sur cet évènement, vous vous êtes trouvé au bon endroit et vous avez su gérer la situation. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde s'en serait aussi bien sorti. - Aussi bien sorti?! S'exclama Mike. Vous les avez peut-être soignés, mais ils ont été grièvement blessés, et rien ne pourra réparer la souffrance qu'ils ont subi. On a failli y rester! Je suis resté dans le coma quatre mois! J'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller!  
\- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça... fit Dianthea.  
\- **C'était une calamité! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur!** Hurla Mike, les yeux pleins de larmes. J'ai trahi leur confiance! Ectoplasma à déjà perdu un oeil par ma faute, maintenant elle porte une gigantesque cicatrice de la morsure à vie! **À VIE!**  
\- Mike...tenta d'intervenir Polly.  
\- **J'aurais du pouvoir l'arrêter plus facilement! J'aurais du réussir à protéger mes amis!**  
\- Calmez vous! Ordonna Joëlle, elle souhaitait juste vous rendre service!  
\- Ce n'est rien, ajouta Dianthea. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile. Je m'attendais un peu à cette situation, aussi j'ai pris la liberté de venir avec quelqu'un qui te connaît bien, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Tu peux entrer!

Les portes éminent le bruit de coulisse habituel et laissèrent passer une silhouette. Polly étouffa un cri et à la lumière, Mike reconnut Eusèbe. Il portait un costard trois pièces taillé à la perfection. Ses cheveux mi-longs gominés étaient parfaitement alignés. Son regard était extrêmement dur et il semblait être encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. La championne l'introduisit:

\- Eusèbe s'est proposé de venir te voir.  
\- Eh oui, Mike. Ton..." _exploit_ " à été si intéressant qu'il a momentanément interrompu mon combat contre la merveilleuse Dianthea. Tu te rends compte? Au village, ils doivent tous te célébrer. Tu devrais accepter ce qu'elle te propose.  
\- Vous voyez? Reprit la femme, il est également de mon avis. Alors laissez nous vous remercier, s'il vous plaît.

Mike fixa Eusèbe pendant quelques instants et vit un petit joyau accroché à son col. Le même joyau que la championne, le même joyau que Diana. Il était donc devenu maître de la ligue pendant son coma! Discrètement, Mike serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses articulations, puis reprit, calmement:

\- Soit. Demain. Fit le dresseur, sèchement.  
\- Onze heures trente! Ajouta Dianthea dans un immense sourire.

Elle serra la main de Mike chaleureusement puis partit avec ses acolytes. Eusèbe dit qu'il les rejoindrait d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de parler à son ami. Joëlle retourna en arrière salle et soudainement, Eusèbe se pencha sur Mike, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant et dit:

\- Écoute moi bien, lavette. Depuis ton petit numéro de héros national, mes parents ont été embarqués par les services de Police. Faisant partie de la Team Rocket, leur maison leur a été saisie ainsi que toute leur fortune.  
\- Mais... commença Mike.  
- **Je n'ai pas terminé.** Fit-il, menaçant.  
\- Écoute, Eusèbe... fit Polly.  
\- Toi la gothopouffe tu la ferme ou je démolis ton petit copain. Alors, petit con, enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne: Tu va me le payer. Ta vie deviendra un enfer et je ne m'arrêterai qu'après ta mort, accidentelle ou non.  
\- Attends! Fit Mike, apeuré.  
\- Espèce de fumier. Non seulement tu a foutu ma vie en l'air, mais en plus on va te décorer du plus haut niveau de distinction du pays. Dianthea ne parle que de toi et de ton courage à longueur de journée, c'est insupportable. Alors balance seulement une syllabe contre moi, et je te promets que ton prochain coma sera éternel avec aucun retour possible.  
\- Espèce de... commença Polly, furieuse.  
\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. **Ça, c'est de la part d'Étienne.**

Eusèbe leva la jambe et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le genou de Mike, qui hurla de douleur. L'infirmière arriva, affolée:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?!  
\- Oh ce n'est rien, Joëlle. Mon pote est juste un peu fragile. Il a voulu se lever pour me montrer que ça allait bien, et il s'est fait mal. Deux fois rien, ne vous en faite pas.

Il tourna les talons en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et partit en sifflotant. Joëlle prit le fauteuil et ramena Mike en larmes dans sa chambre. Elle ausculta le genou et glissa:

\- Si il y a un problème, vous pouvez m'en parler vous savez. Je garderais le secret.  
\- Non... geignit Mike. Tout... tout va bien...

Joëlle posa une poche de glace et lui demanda de la tenir jusqu'à son retour. A peine cette dernière sortie, Polly murmura:

\- Mais merde! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?!  
\- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les frais de ma lâcheté. Répondit Mike, amèrement.  
\- Mais ce sont des menaces de mort! Tu te rends compte?!  
\- Raison de plus. Maintenant, laisse moi.  
\- Mais...  
\- **Laisse moi!**

Elle secoua la tête et sortit. Joëlle revint avec des bandages et une atèle. La jeune fille sortit du centre Pokémon. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir tenté quoi que ce soit ni d'être intervenue. Ce que Mike avait dit à la championne l'avait bouleversée. Il se sentait coupable qu'ils aient tous frôlé la mort. Et pourtant peu de monde aurait eu une chance face à ce monstre. Elle regrettait de lui avoir montré la cicatrice, elle regrettait presque qu'il soit sorti de son coma en cet instant.  
Elle retourna au bord de la rivière ou ils étaient cette après midi. Elle fit disparaître ses chaussures et laissa tremper ses pieds dans l'eau qui s'était considérablement rafraîchie. L'eau qui serpentait entre les rochers et le clapotis étaient très relaxant. Bientôt ses idées devinrent un fleuve et son esprit se laissait porter au gré du courant.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête partout et se mit à scruter l'obscurité, mais elle ne vit rien. Un peu inquiète, elle sortit ses pieds de l'eau et remit ses chaussures.

Un deuxième bruit sourd.

Elle se leva et regardant des alentours. On aurait dit comme quelque chose de lourd qui tomberait sur une surface solide. La température chuta brusquement et la tiédeur de la nuit laissa la place à un froid surnaturel. Elle se frotta les mains et souffla. Son haleine provoqua un nuage de buée. Terrifiée elle ne bougea plus du tout. Dans le courant elle vit très clairement un gigantesque oeil rouge qui la fixait. Un léger grondement se fit entendre et l'oeil disparut. Mais alors qu'elle expirait pour se calmer, un gigantesque choc se produisit, l'eau sortit pendant quelques instants du lit de la rivière, comme soulevée par en dessous. Un rugissement phénoménal retentit et elle tomba au sol, terrifiée.  
Le doute n'etait plus possible, il s'agissait de Giratina. il semblait vouloir sortir du contre-monde ou il vivait. Arceus l'avait banni la selon la croyance. Et seul dans ce vide sans fond, il était le gardien des morts. Il était habituel que les pokemons immatériels passent d'un monde à l'autre, mais jamais le gardien n'avait essayé de sortir auparavant. Et ça ne pouvait signifier que des problèmes. Et Giratina était d'une toute autre puissance qu'un pokémon Mega Évolué.

Saisie par un sentiment étrange, elle courut à perdre haleine vers le centre. A peine dans le couloir elle vit très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux infirmières tentaient de maîtriser Mike qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Sans hésiter elle se joignit à la mêlée et toutes les trois parvinrent à l'attacher solidement. La jeune fille s'adressa au garçon:

\- Mike, Mike! Tout va bien!  
\- Il ne vous entendra pas. Fit l'une des Joëlle.  
\- Pourquoi?!  
\- Regardez ses yeux.

Elle constata qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il dormait encore! Il remua violemment mais les entraves tenaient bon. Les deux infirmières sortirent chercher d'autres affaires en demandant à Polly de surveiller le garçon. Il tourna très lentement sa tête vers sa compagne et il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rouges. La pupille n'était plus qu'une vague esquisse de traits noirs. Les mêmes yeux que celui qu'elle avait vu dans la rivière. Elle frémit et recula un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier mais c'est le hurlement de Giratina qui déchira le silence de la nuit. Puis il retomba mollement sans bouger.  
Inquiète, elle n'osait pas s'approcher. Le torse montait et descendait lentement.

Il respirait.

Ouf.

Les deux infirmières arrivèrent avec de nouvelles entraves et une camisole, et s'immobilisèrent en le voyant détendu. Polly haussa les épaules dans un signe de " _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous_ ". Elle se proposa pour le surveiller et les deux soignantes acceptèrent avec joie son aide. Elles déposèrent les sangles et dirent d'appeller si il y avait quoi que ce soit. Polly poussa un long soupir et tomba de fatigue dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose heurter son visage.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel à en juger par la lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur. Elle regarda, hébétée. Elle était couverte de gâteaux et en levant la tête elle aperçut Mike, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour princesse! Fit-il, radieux.  
\- Hein?! Tu... Qu'est-ce que...  
\- J'arrivais pas à te réveiller alors je t'ai balancé des petits gâteaux jusqu'à ce que tu réagisse!

Elle poussa un soupir et rassembla les gâteaux pour les rendre à Mike. Elle s'approcha doucement et chuchota:

\- Comment tu te sens?  
\- Plutôt bien. Nettement mieux qu'hier.  
\- Tu était anormalement agressif après la visite d'Eusèbe...  
\- J'étais en colère! J'allais pas danser comme un Maracachi tout heureux!  
\- Mais est-ce que tu te sentais plus en colère que d'habitude?  
\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Voir Eusèbe m'a déjà retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Et cette cérémonie...  
\- Ne soit pas aussi amer, mon chéri... Dit-elle, pleine de compassion.  
\- ... " _mon chéri_ "?!  
\- Q-quoi? Ça te pose un problème? Fit Polly, embarrassée.  
\- Pas le moins du monde! Dit-il, jovial.  
\- Oh Mike... Un jour tu me rendra folle!  
\- Et toi tu m'a déjà rendu amoureux!

En rougissant, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'il bougeait sa jambe pour se redresser, il se tordit de douleur. Eusèbe avait vraisemblablement tapé au bon endroit. La jeune fille fit appeller une des infirmières qui apporta un appareil. Elle passa son genou aux rayons X et dit:

\- Bon sang, on dirait un sachet de pop-corn la dedans. Si vous espériez marcher bientôt, voire marcher tout court, il va falloir reporter vos ambitions mon garçon.  
\- Je... Je vois. Fit Mike, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Mais ne perdez pas espoir! Fit Joëlle, en mesurant la portée de son annonce. Vous êtes jeune, je suis presque certaine que dans quelques années ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir!

Elle reprit ses affaires et repartit. Mike consulta son Vokit et vit l'heure. Il n'était encore que dix heures. Adressant un sourire à sa partenaire, il murmura de façon presque inaudible:

\- Ça nous laisse un peu de temps tous les deux... ponctua t'il d'un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Dit-elle, troublée.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je croyais que quatre mois c'était long?  
\- Eh bien en fait...

Elle lui raconta les événements de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Il ne pipa mot. A la fois stupéfait et ennuyé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Même après tout ce temps, la vie continuait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En poussant un long soupir, il fit sortir Tutankafer qui l'aida à se préparer et à s'habiller. Ses jambes le lançaient douloureusement mais il essaya d'ignorer la sensation. Fin prêt, Polly poussa le fauteuil dans le couloir. Puis il leva la main et dit:

\- Tu va prendre ton apparence naturelle, le temps de la cérémonie.  
\- Je... hein? Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas que je sois à tes côtés?  
\- Réfléchis un peu, tu sera à mes côtés.  
\- Mike...  
\- Allez hop! Et avec le sourire! Ordonna t'il en pressant son bracelet.

Sa compagne se dématérialisa subtilement et laissa place à sa version numérique tandis qu'elle reprit son volume initial. Faisant également sortir Dimoclès ainsi que Moyade, il ajouta:

\- Bon, tout le monde est là. On va aller prendre l'air en attendant que ça commence.  
\- Mais... fit Ectoplasma.  
\- Mais rien du tout, c'est vous qui avez combattu le Mega Tyranocif. Je n'ai fait que me planquer un peu en donnant des ordres. Il est hors de question que je sois le seul qui reçoive les honneurs.  
\- Oh...  
\- Et si je suis le seul à être félicité, ils vont m'entendre...

Tutankafer émit le bruit atroce qui passait habituellement pour un rire et poussa allègrement le fauteuil au dehors.

Neuvartault grouillait de monde. La cérémonie ne devait débuter que dans une heure, mais la ville était déjà en pleine effervescence. Presque tout le monde s'immobilisa en regardant Mike, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Le dresseur était vraiment très mal à l'aise, mais se fendit d'un merci de la main tout en demandant à Tutankafer de continuer le chemin. Alors que la chaise progressait, Mike entendit un petit bruissement juste près de lui dans un buisson. Probablement un pokémon qui avait fui à leur arrivée.  
Comme la veille, ils retournèrent au bord de la rivière. Mike aimait vraiment cet endroit qui lui rappellait le ruisseau de sa jeunesse insouciante. Moyade fonça se rouler dans l'eau en chantant sa satisfaction. Tutankafer avança au bord et se mit à retourner tous les cailloux qu'il trouvait, comme si il cherchait quelques chose. Polly se laissa flotter et se posa sur un énorme rocher couvert de mousse. Quant à Dimoclès, elle se tinrent par l'écharpe et se balancèrent à une branche.

Une voix brisa le bruit de la nature.

\- Ainsi donc, voilà la fine équipe qui a battu un Mega Tyranocif.  
\- Eusèbe! S'exclama Mike. Va te faire voir ailleurs! Tu a eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant, dégage!  
\- **Pathétiques.** Vous êtes tous pathétiques. On dirait des gosses qui jouent au parc. Et dire que je m'inquiétais de tes progrès pendant quelques semaines. Mais en te voyant avec ta bande de débiles, je sais que je ne risque rien si je me retrouve à te confronter.  
\- Je te laisse deux minutes pour dégager, sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi, espèce de **lavette**? Tu va me faire ton numéro de héros? Je te mettrais une raclée monumentale et tout le monde verra que tu n'est qu'un imposteur qui a juste eu beaucoup de chance.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Ectoplasma, Tutankafer, Dimoclès et Moyade s'interposèrent face à Eusèbe qui s'était avancé pas à pas tout en parlant.

\- Ouuuuuh, que j'ai peuuuuur! Fit il d'un ton exagérément sarcastique. La bande à lavette va me faire des farces d'halloween!  
\- Ne commence pas avec ça espèce d'enfoiré! Si tu la veux la médaille, vas y, prends la! Je suis même prêt à dire que c'était toi le vrai héros de l'histoire, mais bordel, fout moi la paix!  
\- Oh mais ce n'est que le début, **lavette.** Je t'ai promis de te pourrir la vie, je vais m'y tenir. Tu finira seul et dans la honte.

Ectoplasma commença à former une Ball'ombre dans ses mains, mais le méprisable garçon porta la main à sa veste et lança une Luxeball. Une créature fine à la tête massive en jaillit en grognant. Elle semblait prête à en découdre. Et même si sa frêle apparence ne payait pas de mine, ses griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs et les muscles qui tressautaient sous sa peau, indiquaient clairement qu'il ne bluffait pas.

\- Un claquement de doigts et ce Dimoret vous taille façon salade de fruits. Enfin, qui voudrais d'une salade dont les fruits sont pourris...  
\- **EUSÈBE, MAINTENANT J'EN AI ASSEZ!** Hurla Mike, les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Dit-il en lançant une Hyperball.

Une créature plus noire que la nuit jaillit. Ses contours semblaient indécis, ne sachant ou commençait le pokémon. Une sorte de collier rouge en forme de mâchoire lui entourait la tête. Et cette dernière semblait faite d'une fourrure blanche vivante, surmontant deux yeux d'un bleu vivace. La chose bougea à peine ses bras en murmurant que tous les Pokémons de Mike s'endormirent brutalement, en s'écroulant ou ils se tenaient. Le jeune dresseur regarda ses Pokémons profondément endormis et contempla le Pokémon qui lui faisait face. Eusèbe se mit à rire et rappella la chose dans l'hyperball ainsi que le Dimoret. Puis d'un air suffisant, il éclata de rire, cracha sur Mike et dit:

\- Dit toi bien que ce n'était que le début. Tu n'aura aucune chance, je ne te laisserais aucun répit! Chaque once de bonheur sera méticuleusement broyée, écrasée, émiettée et déchirée. Tu souffrira jusqu'à ce que tu en meure, et prie Arceus pour que tes Pokémons meurent avec toi ce jour là. Ce serait dommage qu'il n'y ai plus personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Je connais des gens prêts à payer une fortune pour ton Ectoplasma.  
\- Eusèbe! Pleura Mike. Arrête!  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, **arrête!**  
\- Très bien, alors suicide toi ici et maintenant et on sera quittes.

Mike fixa Eusèbe droit dans les yeux. Tout l'horripilait chez ce garçon. De sa beauté à sa vanité, ça le rendait malade. Il considéra la rivière quelques instants puis son infâme tortionnaire soupira:

\- **Hmph**. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu es et tu restera toujours une lavette, Mike.

Ce dernier garda le silence en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Son ennemi s'approcha et murmura:

\- Et ça, petit con, **c'est de la part de mes parents.**

Eusèbe se plaça derrière le fauteuil roulant et le poussa à vive allure sur le sentier qui longeait la rivière. Mike était terrifié. Le fauteuil allait très vite et ses Pokémons étaient restes la bas, inconscients. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Le sentier se terminait en un promontoire à côté de la rivière qui chutait en cascade dans un lac en contrebas. Son rival arrêta brusquement le fauteuil au bord éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- **Hahahahahahaha!** Il est beau le héros! Quelle gloire! Blanc comme un linge, et à en juger par l'odeur qui remonte, je dirais même que tu t'es pissé dessus...  
\- Écoute je...  
\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais pas faire ça, **je ne suis pas un monstre.**  
\- On peut toujours... commença Mike.  
\- Oh mince, quel dommage, on dirait bien que le frein s'est cassé tout seul.

Et Eusèbe poussa le fauteuil depuis la plate-forme.


	42. Chapitre 42: Omission

Le fauteuil fut englouti dans le lagon avec son propriétaire. Une grosse gerbe moussa en écume, des bulles remontèrent et puis plus rien.

Eusèbe resta cinq bonnes minutes sur le rebord du promontoire pour guetter le moindre remous, mais il avait beau scruter, il ne vit rien.  
Savourant cette victoire, il éclata d'un petit rire mesquin. Enfin débarrassé de cet abruti de Mike. Au moins un pauvre qui disparaissait sans coûter d'argent avec un enterrement. Ses Pokémons étaient inconscients un peu plus en amont, il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi tour et se servir. Après un rapide calcul, il estima qu'Ectoplasma devrait lui rapporter plusieurs millions à lui tout seul. Un Tutankafer c'était assez rarissime, surtout dressé, un petit million aisément aussi. Moyade n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais on pouvait en tirer une bonne somme à la revente. Quant à Dimoclès, elle ne valait absolument rien, alors autant la laisser la. S'appuyant contre un arbre, il murmura: "Adieu, Mike la lavette, tu ne manquera à personne. Mes parents sont en prison pour le moment, mais je reprends leurs activités."

Parvenu au bout du sentier qui longeait la rivière, il fut étonné que les Pokémons de Mike aient disparu. Il inspecta les alentours et sentit comme une présence. Comme si plusieurs personnes l'observaient en silence. Un frisson parcourut son échine mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fraîcheur matinale. Une énorme trace serpentait au sol depuis le bord de la rivière jusque dans le sous-bois adjacent. Il reconnut la trace laissée par un objet lourd qu'on aurait traîné sur le sol. Et vu la taille et la forme, il devait s'agir de Tutankafer. Donc quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait du venir par ici à en juger l'état du sol qui semblait avoir été piétiné à de nombreuses reprises. Regardant autour de lui, les traces étranges se multipliaient, donc ce quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne devait pas être seul.

Il quitta rapidement l'endroit avec une sensation de malaise, puis il consulta sa montre.

Onze heures trente et une.

Affichant un sourire mauvais, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se rendit près du monument.  
Tout le monde était la. La championne de Kalos, le conseil des quatre, les habitants de Neuvartault et des gens venus en touristes. Un léger brouhaha régnait et Dianthea semblait très contrariée. Voyant Eusèbe, elle l'interpella:

\- Ah, vous voilà!  
\- Eh oui, c'est bien moi, vous ne rêvez pas. Que puis-je faire pour la plus élégante des championnes? Dit-il d'une voix séductrice.  
\- Je suis à la recherche de ton ami Mike! Il est passé tout à l'heure et il n'est pas encore revenu! Tu saurais ou il est?  
\- Vous savez, c'est un rustre sans manières, il sera probablement parti sans prévenir qui que ce soit.  
\- Attendez... comment ça, "parti"?!  
\- Eh bien, souvenez vous, Dame Dianthea, hier soir.  
\- Mais il avait promis de venir!  
\- Eh oui, c'est une déception n'est-ce pas? Il n'a jamais été courageux, préférant fuir les problèmes et-  
\- Je vous interdit de dire du mal de ce garçon! Il a traversé une terrible épreuve!

Eusèbe fulmina intérieurement. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Elle ne parlait que de lui et de son courage alors qu'elle pouvait fréquenter un garçon bien plus classe et puissant, qui était maître de la ligue à titre honorifique. Quant est-ce que cette admirable femme remarquerait enfin que lui, Eusèbe, était le meilleur choix possible?

Le jeune arrogant était éperdument amoureux de la championne et s'était décidé à faire ce qu'il faut pour que son exploit devienne un fait divers et que tout le monde passe à autre chose.

\- Bon. Fit Dianthea, puisque c'est comme ça...  
\- Oui, tant pis pour lui. Quel mufle! Se permettre de manquer de politesse envers une femme magnifique, une honte. Tsss, ces jeunes de nos jours...  
\- ... Je pars à sa recherche. Conclut-elle en adressant un regard fâché à Eusèbe.  
\- Mais je peux vous aider! Tenta de rattraper le jeune homme.  
\- Non, je vais me débrouiller.

Eusèbe enrageait intérieurement. C'était encore pire qu'avant maintenant qu'il n'était plus la. Le chemin vers le coeur de Dianthea serait long mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle s'éloigna en appellant son gardevoir. Sa colère le faisait bouillir. Se faire snober par la championne, devant tout le monde! Mais il fallait sauver les apparences, aussi prit-il la parole:

\- Vous avez entendu Dianthea, que tout le monde cherche ce... ce Mike!

Un murmure parcourut la foule et les gens se dispersèrent rapidement. Il fit mine de marcher en appellant, mais à peine hors de portée, il fonça vers le lagon. Il vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis, trempant un doigt dans l'eau, il ouvrit une scubaball et indiqua au pokemon qui en sortit:

\- Très bien Sharpedo. Il doit y avoir un fauteuil roulant et un cadavre la dedans. Va me les chercher. **Et sans les abîmer.**

Le Pokémon acquiesça et disparut dans les ténèbres de la profondeur du lagon. Eusèbe s'impatientait et ne cessait de tendre l'oreille et d'observer si quelqu'un arrivait. Cette sensation d'être observé était à nouveau présente et ça le perturbait considérablement.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Sharpedo revint avec le fauteuil roulant et le poussa sur la rive. Eusèbe inspecta l'objet déjà couvert de vase et encore dégoulinant. Puis avec une moue de dégoût et en se pinçant le nez, il regarda s'il trouvait une trace de Mike, mais il ne vit rien. Il vociféra sur Sharpedo:

\- **Imbécile, il doit y avoir un cadavre avec! Je veux le corps! Il doit être dans le coin! Cherche mieux que ça, abruti!**

Le Pokémon replongea tandis que le jeune homme faisait le tour du lagon. Il pestait intérieurement. Un idiot de la trempe de Mike avec deux jambes cassées n'avait pas pu survivre à une telle chute! Il l'avait vu de ses yeux! Et même si par le plus insolent des coup de chance il avait survécu, sans fauteuil et sans ses jambes il aurait du ramper hors de l'eau, laissant forcément une trace plus qu'évidente, mais il eu beau faire plusieurs fois le tour, il n'y avait rien. L'eau devait quitter le lagon par un conduit souterrain pour ressortir plus loin, et c'était impossible pour quelqu'un de blessé de nager et de se retenir de respirer aussi longtemps.  
Eusèbe commença à nerveusement se recoiffer, comme pour essayer de se donner un air détendu.

Il entendit des voix qui appelaient Mike. L'adrénaline commença à rugir dans son organisme, il fallait absolument retrouver Mike ou alors trouver une excuse solide pour faire face aux questions. Ouvrant de force son costard, à contrecoeur, il en déchira une manche et se roula de son mieux dans la boue de la rive, il pourrait prétexter une chute ou une découverte accidentelle. Il se décoiffa et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis de la vase dans les cheveux. Il tira fort sur son col et déchira partiellement son pantalon au genou. Sharpedo réapparut, la gueule vide. Eusèbe poussa un juron et rappella son pokémon en soufflant d'exasperation. Ou était passé cet abruti d'infirme?!

Des branches craquèrent derrière lui, il mit genou à terre et fit une mimique de douleur, puis héla:

\- **Ohé, par ici!**  
\- Il y a quelqu'un? Fit une voix féminine.  
\- Oui! Moi!

Les branches s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la championne de Kalos. Elle était resplendissante dans sa somptueuse robe blanche bordée de fourrure. Ses grandes lunettes de soleil remontées sur son front venait ajouter à son charme ingénu. Il exultait, elle serait émotionnellement faible, et ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Une occasion rêvée...

Il fit semblant d'avoir fait un effort et prit un ton larmoyant:

\- Championne, je suis désolé...  
\- Par Arceus! C'est son fauteuil!  
\- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé dans ce point d'eau...  
\- Il... serait tombé?! Fit Dianthea en levant la tête, couvrant son front de sa main pour mieux voir les hauteurs.  
\- Je ne craint que oui, ma dame.  
\- C'est... c'est horrible... murmura t'elle.  
\- Une vraie tragédie. A peine ai-je retrouvé mon ami, que le voilà qu'il nous quitte à nouveau.  
\- Attendez...

Elle fit signe derrière elle et Gardevoir s'approcha. Son pokémon s'avança au bord de l'eau. Les alentours devinrent flou et gardevoir se mit à murmurer une antique mélopée.

\- Q-que... commença le garçon, inquiet.  
\- _Chhhhhut_... fit Dianthea. Elle utilise prescience, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé...

Et comme dans un cauchemar, Eusèbe vit les flots se reconstituer en une gerbe montante, Mike et le fauteuil furent éjectés et ils remontèrent jusqu'au bord de la falaise. De la ou ils étaient, Mike devenait inconsistant, une silhouette se tenait derrière le fauteuil mais elle était à peine discernable. Le jeune homme se mit à pâlir, si il était reconnu il risquait de gros ennuis. Mais le destin semblait être de son côté puisque la vision s'évanouit et Gardevoir regarda tristement sa dresseuse.

\- La vision est troublée, l'eau gêné énormément à la reconstitution des visuels de prescience.  
\- Ah. C'est... très dommage. Fit Eusèbe en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Mais j'ai clairement vu quelqu'un avec lui la haut. Il n'est pas tombé et ce n'est pas non plus un suicide. Manifestement, quelqu'un l'a poussé.  
\- Une idée sur la question?  
\- Mike aurait pu se défendre avec ses Pokémons. Ils étaient avec lui Lorsqu'ils sont partis. Donc soit ils ont été neutralisés, soit ils ne sont pas au courant que Mike à disparu.  
\- Voilà qui est troublant, dit-il, faussement inquiet.  
\- Et dans la seconde hypothèse, sachant que Mike à une complicité très intime avec ses Pokémons, il aurait fallu que la personne qui a poussé Mike ait sa totale confiance, sinon ils l'auraient suivi.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils étaient dans leurs balls à ce moment là? Tenta le jeune homme, déglutissant avec peine.  
\- J'en doute fortement, des gens l'ont vu avec tous ses Pokémons dehors, il était décidé à les présenter à la cérémonie je pense. - Mais...  
\- Lorsque je lui ai parlé hier soir, j'ai bien vu qu'il était humble, il n'aurait pris tout le crédit de son exploit à lui seul. C'est à peine si il acceptait de reconnaître qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.  
\- C'est un... trait de caractère très connu chez lui. Gronda Eusèbe.  
\- En même temps, il est resté quatre mois dans le coma, et Arceus seul sait ce qu'il a rêvé durant tout ce temps. N'importe qui serait déboussolé au réveil avec des conditions pareilles.  
\- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, championne.  
\- ... c'est de ma faute...  
\- Ne dites pas ça!  
\- Il venait à peine de se réveiller et je l'ai pressé pour une cérémonie officielle, je n'aurais pas du...Je...  
\- Chhhhhh... fit Eusèbe en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
\- **Bon sang!** Ragea la championne en se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Je jure que je le retrouverais. Quoi qu'il en coûte!

Elle rappella Gardevoir, dubitative.

\- Je dois trouver qui était la haut avec lui.

Elle poussa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Et si...  
\- Et si quoi? Demanda Eusèbe, anxieux.  
\- Si quelqu'un de la Team Rocket avait attendu son réveil pour l'éliminer? Qui d'autre aurait un intérêt à liquider ce brave garçon...

Elle tourna les talons, déterminée à faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Personne ne pouvait tuer impunément à Kalos. Elle s'immobilisa.

\- Une minute.  
\- Hein?  
\- Le corps, ou est le corps?  
\- Je... Il n'y avait que ce fauteuil, protesta Eusèbe. Mon Sharpedo à fouillé toute l'eau, il n'a rien trouvé d'autre que ce fauteuil.  
\- Mais il n'y a aucune trace qui sorte de l'eau. Dans son état il aurait forcément du laisser une trace et qui plus est, chercher de l'aide.  
\- Ça me paraît logique. Acquiesça t'il.  
\- Donc il est probablement quelque part dans les alentours! Brutali-

Elle interrompit son geste en levant les yeux. La forêt semblait s'être rapprochée en haut de la cascade. La clarté du jour était devenue une véritable pénombre et elle se sentait observée de partout. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et s'écria:

\- **Eusèbe, fuyez!**  
\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez? Il n'y a rien ici.  
\- Ce sont des Desseliande! Ils sont réputés pour emporter les gens dans la forêt et bon nombres de disparitions mystérieuses à Kalos leurs sont imputées!

Plusieurs yeux apparurent tout en haut de la cascade et les arbres qui n'étaient pas là auparavant se mirent à bouger en criant: " **DE. SSÉ. LIANDE** "

Tous en choeur ils scandaient leur nom comme une foule en colère. Sous l'effet du stress, Dianthea prit la main d'Eusèbe et commença à rebrousser chemin. Elle tenta d'attraper le fauteuil mais un énorme Desseliande lui barra la route en grondant. Plusieurs autres commencèrent à les cerner. Eusèbe porta la main à sa veste et dégaina ses balls. La championne interrompit son geste:

\- Espèce d'inconscient! Laissez tomber ces idioties et fuyez!  
\- Ce ne sont que des arbres stupides, un pokémon feu et le problème est reg-  
\- **FUYEZ!** Fit elle en lui tirant la main.

Alors qu'ils couraient ensembles, Eusèbe vit que les Desseliande grouillaient littéralement autour d'eux. Ils coururent a perdre haleine, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la forêt.

\- Je vais diffuser un avis de recherche pour Mike, mais je ne suis pas franchement convaincue qu'on le retrouve un jour...

Eusèbe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement le problème s'était réglé de lui même. Il pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa conquête de Dianthea.


	43. Chapitre 43: Rencontre

Lorsque Mike entra en contact avec l'eau, il sentit son corps se recouvrir d'un voile glacial, la lumière de la forêt s'était éteinte et il flottait à présent dans le vide. Il se demanda si il était mort ou si son cerveau était trop confus pour lui restituer la vérité. Il tenta de bouger, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Et cette dérive continuait.

Une voix incroyablement grave et caverneuse retentit:

\- **Le monde ne change pas.**  
\- Q-qui est la? Demanda Mike, inquiet.  
\- **Ce sont toujours les nantis et les puissants qui broient les autres sous leur égide.**  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais vous faites erreur sur la personne!  
\- **Toujours le mépris et la déconsidération. Celui qui est en haut n'hésite pas à pousser celui qui le gêne droit dans l'abîme.**

Puis ce fut le silence. Mike n'osait souffler un mot, la voix venait de partout et nulle part à chaque fois. La voix reprit:

- **Toujours la haine de l'inconnu et la crainte des idées inhabituelles. Décidément, le monde ne changera jamais.**  
\- Je... Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites!  
\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis? Demanda la voix.**  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste un jeune avec des rêves, j'ai voulu suivre ce rêve et aujourd'hui je suis probablement mort.  
\- **La mort n'est qu'une étape.**  
\- Un peu définitive comme étape.  
\- **Est-tu heureux?**  
\- Je suppose.  
\- **Tu...suppose?**  
\- J'ai vaincu un Mega Tyranocif avec mes amis et...  
\- **Qui sont ces amis? D'autres personnes?**  
\- Non! Ce sont mes Pokémons!  
\- **Tu les appelles donc... "amis"?**  
\- Oui! Sans eux, je n'aurais rien vécu d'aussi intense et exceptionnel. C'est vrai que je suis pas arrivé à la ligue, mais c'était vraiment chouette.  
\- **Donnerait tu ta vie pour eux?**  
\- Quelle question! Évidemment!  
\- **Certaines choses ont tout de même changé alors.**  
\- Mais qui êtes vous bon sang! Maugréa Mike.  
\- **Je suis quelqu'un comme toi. Qui a été berné, trompé, humilié et finalement rejeté.**  
\- C'est pas un drame vous savez!  
\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**  
\- Essayez de comprendre. Je suis né d'un accident. Mon père ne voulait pas de moi mais ma mère n'a pas eu le courage d'avorter. A ma naissance déjà une personne ne voulait pas de moi. En grandissant j'ai tellement voulu des amis que j'ai fait connerie sur connerie et au final j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon coin.  
\- **Est-ce que tu regrette ces choix?**  
\- Oui et non. J'aurais peut être pas vécu tout ça si j'avais été un garçon banal comme les autres. Je me suis fait des amis comme Strykna, Iris ou encore le Ranger Jones.  
\- **Et Polly?**  
\- Polly...  
\- **Elle semble occuper une place particulière dans ton coeur, et pourtant vous avez eu des différents.**  
\- C'est un peu... particulier comme situation.  
\- **Probablement parce que c'est un Pokémon et non une humaine. Même si les apparences jouent en sa faveur, elle reste ce qu'elle est, et ça ne vous a pas empêché de vous aimer.**

Mike devint écarlate en entendant cette dernière phrase. Mais la voix continua:

\- **Tu a un grand coeur pour un indésirable.**  
\- Les choses sont souvent bien plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent...  
\- **Ce garçon qui t'a poussé, est-ce que tu accepte ce qu'il a fait?**  
\- Je ne l'accepte pas, j'étais dans une mauvaise situation et je n'ai pas franchement réfléchi non plus.  
\- **Si tu pouvais faire marche arrière, que changerais tu?**  
\- Probablement rien.  
\- **Pourquoi?**  
\- Vous avez vu son équipe? Son pokémon à foutu les miens au lit en quelques secondes! Il est maître de la ligue, j'en suis même pas à mon troisième badge. Non ce qu'il me faudrait c'est du temps.  
\- **Du... temps?**  
\- Pour gagner d'autres badges, pour m'entraîner, pour affronter la ligue, devenir un grand dresseur, et lui mettre une raclée.  
\- **Donc même si tu pouvais remonter le passé pour l'empêcher de capturer des Pokémons, tu préférerais suivre ta voie et le combattre à égalité?**  
\- Tout à fait! Le courage et la valeur d'un homme...  
\- **se mesurent à sa façon d'affronter l'adversité.**  
\- Hé! Vous avez aussi lu ce bouquin?  
\- **Tu es quelqu'un de remarquable, mon garçon. Je suis content que l'on se soit rencontrés.**  
\- Enchanté, mais je sais toujours pas qui vous êtes!  
\- **Tu le découvrira en temps voulu. A l'avenir je vais avoir besoin de toi, la vie t'imposera une décision et toi seul pourra choisir. Je compte sur toi pour faire le bon choix. Alors dans l'intervalle accepte ce don comme un remerciement anticipé.**  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Mike sentit ses jambes picoter, puis le picotement se transforma en douleur. Il hurla de toutes ses forces et loin au dessus de lui, une petite lumière blanche apparut. D'abord lointaine elle se rapprocha. Le dresseur vit que cela ressemblait à une porte. Elle se rapprocha à vive allure jusqu'à ce que la luminosité soit trop vive pour qu'il garde les yeux ouverts. Il sentit comme une sorte de voile visqueux et gluant au travers duquel il passa et fut violemment éjecté. Il toucha brutalement le sol et se laissa rouler.

\- M-Mike? **MIKE! TU ES EN VIE!** Fit une voix.  
\- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- J'était si inquiète! Tout le monde te cherche!  
\- Je... Je vais bien... fit il en clignant des yeux.

La silhouette le pris dans ses bras et il sentit une poitrine s'écraser contre son visage. Une petite odeur doucereuse remonta dans ses narines. Il reconnut instantanément Polly qui le serrait fort dans ses bras et il se détendit un peu.

La luminosité diminuait et peu à peu il vit d'autre silhouettes autour d'eux.

\- Ah beurk!  
\- Quoi?  
\- Tu es tout collant et ça pue, c'est infect!  
\- Je sais pas, je flottait dans le vide et une voix m'a parlé puis c'était la lumière.  
\- Une voix?  
\- Une grosse voix grave et un peu rauque. Il m'a raconté ma vie, m'a sorti des tas de trucs philosophiques dont j'ai déjà oublié la teneur et me voilà...  
\- Tu es sorti par surprise de Tutankafer. Personne ne s'y attendait.  
\- Mais non! J'étais dans le vide et on m'a poussé et...  
\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait que nous! Tutankafer avait l'air de se sentir malade et d'un coup son sarcophage s'est ouvert et tu a été éjecté comme ça.  
\- Mais pourtant, Eusèbe m'avait poussé du haut de la falaise, je suis tombé dans l'eau et tout est devenu bizarre...

La lumière atténuée, Mike vit ses Pokémons ainsi qu'une foule d'arbres cyclopeens qui l'observaient avec intérêt.

\- Okay. C'est quoi leur problème aux buissons?  
\- Mike! Un peu de gratitude! C'est eux qui nous ont ramassés lorsque le Pokémon d'Eusèbe nous a endormis.  
\- Bon. Fit Mike. Fini les conneries, maintenant vous allez attentivement m'écouter. Eusèbe nous a mis une humiliation, mais désormais, c'est terminé. Tout le monde doit me croire mort ou disparu, alors autant en profiter. Le programme ne change pas, on gagne nos badges et on fait la ligue.  
\- J'ai bien peur que... fit Polly.  
\- **Je crois en vous. Vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes mes amis.** Vous pourrez compter sur moi en toutes circonstances et je veux pouvoir compter sur vous en retour. Est-ce que vous êtes volontaires?! Ceux qui veulent partir peuvent, je ne leur en voudrait pas.

Un silence se fit, puis Tutankafer posa sa main sur celle de Mike.

\- Tutank. Afeeeerrrrr.  
\- Merci.  
\- Moooooyaaadeeee.  
\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi.

Les deux épées constituant Dimoclès posèrent leur étoffe sur les mains déjà jointes.

\- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.  
\- Je... Je t'aime et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Même si c'est l'échec qui nous attends au bout, j'irai, parce que ça en vaudra de toute façon la peine.  
\- Desseliande.

L'un des arbres avait posé sa main sur toutes celles réunies et fixa Mike droit dans les yeux. Le dresseur fut d'abord étonné mais il fit un sourire et glissa:

\- _Bienvenue au club._

Mike se redressa puit se tint debout en s'appuyant sur Desseliande.

\- **MIKE! MAIS... MAIS...**  
\- Je sais, je devrais pas pouvoir, mais la voix dans le noir m'a dit que c'était un cadeau. Ou un truc du genre.  
\- Mais qui est-ce que tu a rencontré?!  
\- Aucune idée, mais ça avait l'air d'être un chic type. Un peu associal, mais sympa. Bon, maintenant, on bouge. Polly?  
\- Oui?  
\- Récupère mes affaires au centre en douce et ramène mon sac. Assure toi qu'il y a les bouquins dedans, j'aimerais voir quelques chose. Essaye de m'acheter une ball aussi, histoire de pouvoir intégrer notre nouvel ami à la bande.  
\- D'accord!  
\- Les autres, on va se regrouper au bord de la route, faites en sorte de ne pas vous faire voir ou remarquer. Surtout toi, Tutankafer.  
\- Ferrrrrrr.  
\- La dernière fois que tu a voulu faire le malin, on a terminé contre un mega Tyranocif, je tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Il devisagea un instant Desseliande et murmura:

\- Toi qui doit bien connaître le coin, est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver du tissu brun ou noir? Si possible de grande taille, merci!

Desseliande acquiesça en grinçant de son écorce et disparut dans la forêt. Les autres Desseliande s'éparpillèrent également et Mike se retrouva seul avec ses trois Pokémons restants. Il les remercia de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et leur promit de se montrer à la hauteur pour la suite.

Il suggéra de faire le plein de nourriture en attendant que les Pokémons reviennent.

Alors qu'il faisait le tri dans les baies environnantes, les événements des derniers jours tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il y avait encore beaucoup de confusion, mais il décida d'ignorer une partie des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les idées en ordre. Sa jambe gauche lui faisait tout de même encore assez mal,l'obligeant à boiter légèrement. Il repensa à Eusèbe. Ce dernier devait le penser mort, c'était l'occasion de mettre les voiles pour avoir un peu de paix. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais Mike avait besoin que ses Pokémons s'endurcissent encore. Il comptait désormais cinq coéquipiers. Il y avait suffisamment de variété dans les double types pour s'assurer de couvrir les matchs désavantagés. Il fallait également affronter une arène ou un membre de conseil de type Ténèbres, afin d'apprendre à gérer des menaces. Un champion de type Spectre serait également très intéressant à combattre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait, il était de plus en plus enthousiaste. Ce ne serait certes pas facile, mais pas impossible. Des adversaires redoutables attendaient et il allait se faire un plaisir de les vaincre.

Polly revint avec le sac et annonça:

\- J'ai eu du mal mais il y a tout!  
\- Merci mon amour! Dit il en embrassant Ectoplasma.

Elle resta immobile et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- M-M-M-Mike...  
\- Oui?  
\- Tu... Est-ce que tout va bien?  
\- Ça n'est jamais aussi bien allé! Fit il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu a vérifié pour les livres?  
\- Oui, Dianthea s'apprêtait à les prendre, mais j'ai réussi à détourner son attention pour les récupérer...  
\- Génial! Qu'est-ce que je ferait sans toi! Et la ball, tu a pu t'en procurer une?  
\- J'ai pris la première qui était sur le comptoir et j'ai filé avant qu'on ne me pose des questions!

Elle reprit forme humaine et resta hébétée devant autant d'assurance. Lui qui était si faible émotionnellement et physiquement en sortant, voilà qu'il donnait des ordres, se montrait rassurant et était déterminé. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sous sa forme naturelle. Ça l'avait complètement bouleversée et retournée. Et en le voyant souriant et attentionné comme ça, elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, ses joues s'empourprer et ses mains devenir moites. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, il était ressorti grandi de tout ces évènements et elle était la première charmée par ce changement.

Un monceau de baies s'accumulait à présent devant eux et Tutankafer et Moyade rangèrent consciencieusement les baies dans les boîtes disposées. Mike fit l'inventaire de son sac, tranquillement. Il vérifia que tout était fonctionnel, puis il rangea tout méticuleusement. Mais les activités furent interrompues par le Vokit qui se mit à émettre un son étrange. Mike le posa au sol et l'alluma. Un petit hologramme se matérialisa et il vit son visage flotter. Une mention "Avez vous vu ce garçon?" défilait en continu. La voix de Dianthea se fit entendre:

" _Ce jeune dresseur s'appelle Mike. Il s'agit de celui qui a vaincu le Mega Tyranocif il y a quelques mois. Il est actuellement porté disparu, mais tout porte à croire qu'il est en vie quelque part. Si vous l'apercevez, prévenez l'agent Jenny, l'infirmière Joëlle ou le Ranger le plus proche. Il est très certainement blessé et marche avec des béquilles ou tout autre moyen de déplacement. Ne vous manifestez pas et signalez le. Merci de votre compréhension._ "

Mike regarda le Vokit avec un regard amer et murmura: "Maintenant je suis recherché comme un détenu en cavale... bravo la communication, championne."

Polly s'approcha de Mike et demanda:

\- Et maintenant? Qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Mais on te recherche!  
\- Ils recherchent un adolescent avec les jambes cassées. De plus si Dianthea me retrouve, Eusèbe aussi, et il m'a assez pourri la vie comme ça. On va faire nos badges comme si de rien n'était. Le plus tard on sera découvert, mieux ce sera.  
\- Très bien...  
\- Ne sois pas inquiète. Je tiens juste à ce qu'on évite les gens pour le moment. Il est bien trop fort pour qu'on puisse résister. Avec huit badges, on aura une meilleure chance.

Elle fit un immense sourire à Mike et se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Ce Mike sûr de lui et motivé lui plaisait infiniment plus que le déprimé qui sortait du coma. Ils tombèrent à la renverse en se roulant dans l'herbe tandis que Moyade pestait à cause d'une boîte renversée par leur petit jeu.

Ils furent rapidement interrompus dans leur étreinte par Desseliande qui revenait avec une quantité impressionnante de tissus bruns et noir. Polly devisagea Mike d'un air interrogateur:

\- Tu compte faire quoi avec tout ça? Une montgolfière avec notre initiale cousue dessus?  
\- Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique va! Regarde.

Le garçon s'assit sur le sol, et faisant le tri dans les couleurs et les formes, il tira une boîte de fil et d'aiguilles de son sac. Il griffona un petit dessin sur un papier qu'il tendit à Tutankafer. Ce dernier poussa un petit grognement et se mit à coudre de ses quatre mains selon les indications sommaires du papier. Pendant plus d'une heure, il firent de la couture et assemblèrent les tissus ensembles. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Tutankafer souleva l'impressionnante masse brune et noire et Mike entra littéralement dedans. En laissant retomber les morceaux en trop, Tutankafer ajusta les plis et la tête de Mike émergea de l'étrange et monumental poncho. Il sortit les bras et ajusta sa nuque. On ne voyait plus ou terminait L'habit et où commençait le garçon. Il remonta une capuche qui lui couvrait presque entièrement le visage.

Polly lui trouva un certain charme de sauvage, à la frontière entre un esprit qui hanterait une forêt et un voyageur du désert.

Il recula et s'assit entre deux arbres et se replia sur lui même. L'illusion était quasi parfaite. De près on voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une fripe cousue grossièrement, mais le soir à distance, ça pouvait parfaitement servir pour se dissimuler. Il ajouta:

En plus avec le froid qui nous attends, ça me tiendra bien chaud. C'est parfait! Elle eut un petit sourire, il était assez méconnaissable comme ça, il y avait une chance pour que son idée fonctionne...

Mike considéra la Sombreball que sa compagne venait de lui remettre. Il la lança sur Desseliande qui se laissa capturer avec joie. Il prit la Sombreball dans sa main et rappella tout le monde. Puos il glissa toutes ses balls dans un pli de sa tunique qui faisait office de besace cachée. Il prit le sac qu'il enfila sommairement et laissa retomber un énorme morceau de tissu dessus qui le dissimulait entièrement et tendit le bras en donnant la main à Polly, puis il rejoignirent la route principale.

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Quelque part au fond de lui, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa bravoure et sa confiance lors du combat contre Mega Tyranocif, et c'était exactement ce qui ressortait en cet instant. Elle était fière qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre par les épreuves que la vie semblait s'acharner à lui lancer. Quel chemin il avait parcouru depuis le début! Elle était définitivement sous son charme maintenant. Les joues un peu roses, elle demanda:

\- Le soir tombe, est-ce que tu veux établir un bivouac?  
\- Non, Neuvartault n'est qu'à quelques Kilomètres, je préférerais qu'on file avant que quelqu'un nous remarque. On établira un campement en arrivant au pied de la montagne et demain on montera à Auffrac-les-congères pour aller gagner ce troisième badge!

Il resplendissait de motivation et d'énergie, ça lui fit chaud au coeur. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en lui tenant les deux mains. Elle le trouva incroyablement séduisant avec ses petits yeux mutins et son sourire, encadré par le coucher du soleil. Il aurait pu lui demander de sauter d'une falaise, elle l'aurait fait sur le champ. Mais il posa son front contre le sien et murmura:

\- Merci d'être là.  
\- M-m-mais... c-c'est rien... Fit-elle, rougissante.  
\- Durant tout ce temps dans le noir, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Tu m'a ouvert les yeux et tu m'a supporté, même quant j'ai été stupide, alors sache que je serais **toujours** la pour toi, et que quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi, **rien ne pourra nous séparer.**  
\- J-j-j-je... ne dit pas de bêtises pareilles voyons! Bafouilla t'elle, rougissante d'un tel compliment.  
\- **Je t'aime.**

Il la serra de toutes ses forces, puis ils avancèrent tout deux ensembles vers le sentier qui montait vers l'énorme montagne enneigée qui se dressait droit devant eux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas vraiment à quoi ressemble la nouvelle tenue de mike, pensez a un mix entre les Nazgul du seigneur des anneaux et ce que porte Megatron lorsqu'il est en Afrique dans TransFormers 3. Voilà, en esperant que ce soit un peu plus clair, parce que c'était un peu compliqué a décrire..._  
 _Si vraiment vous voyez pas, pensez à ce que porte Zinnia/Amaryllis dans OR/AS mais qui couvrirait tout le corps et avec une capuche au lieu d'être juste une cape déchirée. Bonne lecture! (oui j'ai l'imagination qui me démange alors je publie beaucoup en ce moment, pardon si je floode votre boite mail avec les nouveaux chapitres piur ceux qui sont en follow!)_

 **PS:** _Je tiens vraiment a remercier les 11 followers et tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment très très très plaisir. J'envisageait un fic de 10 000 mots au départ, mais ça fini par déraper et on a franchi les 100 000 mots au chapitre 40. Alors merci a tous, les reviews me motivent et m'aident à progresser!_  
 _Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes ou non qui lisent la fic sans reviewer ou follow, j'espère que ça vous plaît aussi 3_


	44. Chapitre 44: Urup

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures, main dans la main, sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient fait scintiller le sommet de la montagne comme un Quartz poli. De la ou ils étaient, ils arrivaient à voir Auffrac-les-congères dans les hauteurs. Il y avait encore une très longue route pour y arriver, environ une bonne demi-journée à allure régulière, mais avec le froid qui régnait dans les hauteurs, il était préférable de faire une pause avant que la nuit ne tombe entièrement. Dans un soucis de discrétion, ils avancèrent loin dans le bois et s'arrêtèrent dans une minuscule clairière ou il y avait à peine de la place pour déployer la tente et s'assoir devant. Le dresseur chuchota à Polly qu'il préférait ne pas faire de feu ce soir pour éviter d'attirer l'attention d'éventuelles patrouilles ou promeneurs un peu trop curieux. Elle acquiesça dans un murmure et ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

De sa main, elle chercha Mike et aggripa sa tunique. Elle remonta doucement jusqu'à ce que sa paume rencontre une joue. Mike y mit sa tête en soupirant de satisfaction. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et mit sa brosse à cheveux dans la main de son amoureux.

Instinctivement, il se plaça derrière et ils se mirent tous deux à genoux. Elle sentit la brosse descendre doucement dans sa masse capillaire et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à se laisser faire comme ça. C'était intime et relaxant pour elle. Le stress des deux derniers jours semblait fuir sous les dents du peigne qui allait et venait patiemment entre ses mèches. Ne pouvant retenir un petit gémissement de satisfaction, elle s'étira lentement puis interrompit Mike dans le brossage. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Son audace fut récompensée par les caresses de son amant qui lui tenait le visage entre les mains tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Peu à peu les lèvres de Mike devièrent des siennes et descendirent lentement dans son cou. Elle leva la tête pour l'exposer entièrement aux baiser du garçon.

Tremblante, elle risqua ses mains sur la tunique et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle sentait une intense chaleur l'envahir dans tout le corps. Se penchant brutalement en avant, elle bascula avec lui tandis qu'il la tenait par le bassin. Enhardie par la fougue témoignée, elle plongea sous l'imposante masse de tissu et la retira. Il était à présent nu contre elle, et elle pouvait sentir leur chaleurs respectives. En se déshabillant d'un geste, elle glissa sa bouche sur l'epaule de Mike et le mordilla avidement. Le signal était très clair pour lui. Leurs corps bouillants roulèrent dans l'herbe et les feuilles mortes, tandis que ses morsures se firent de plus en plus intenses. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'elle y allait trop fort et qu'il manifesterait sa douleur, mais rien ne semblait le déranger dans sa frénésie passionnelle.

Il se leva en la tenant par les hanches, et tout en continuant leur passion, il la poussa doucement contre un arbre et releva la jambe de sa compagne en la saisissant par la cuisse. Elle se laissa complètement aller et planta allègrement ses ongles dans la peau du garçon tandis qu'elle sentait monter le plaisir à intervalles réguliers.  
Ne pouvant retenir la douce sensation qui la consumait, elle se mit à gémir, ce qui eut pour effet de motiver son compagnon à redoubler d'ardeur. Le plaisir fut tel qu'elle eut la sensation de quitter son corps et de s'envoler brutalement à une vitesse incroyable. Elle avait la peau presque brûlante et son sang aurait probablement pu incinérer quelque chose au moindre contact, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Un dernier sursaut passionné de son amant la libéra complètement et elle mit un long laps de temps à sentir revenir les sensations dans son corps. Un soubresaut de plaisir monta sans qu'elle s'y attende et de surprise elle mordit de toutes ses forces le cou de son petit ami. Une fois l'effet passé, elle s'écarta un peu, inquiète de savoir si elle l'avait grièvement blessé ou si elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Mais il passa lentement ses doigts dans ses mèches en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et répondit au baiser par un autre. Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et Mike sortit le sac de couchage et l'ouvrit dans la tente.

La chaleur de la passion passée, il faisait frisquet! Il tira son imposante tunique et la déplia de sorte à faire une seconde couverture, puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en s'enlaçant tendrement. Il murmura: " _whoa._ "

Elle eut un petit sourire et se serra fort contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre son coeur qui battait avec le rythme et l'intensité d'un tambour de guerre. Le calme de la nuit les entoura et ils sombrèrent tout deux dans un doux sommeil, leurs esprits apaisés.

Ils furent réveillés par le gazouillis d'une portée de Passerouges et le souffle du vent froid sifflant entre les arbres. Mike se leva lentement, sourire aux lèvres et s'étira lentement tandis que Polly rabattait le sac de couchage par-dessus sa tête en grognant. Il eut un petit rire et s'habilla de son épaisse tunique. Il ouvrit la tente et vit la forêt lentement illuminée par les rayons du soleil. Des silhouettes de Pokémons se profilant furtivement entre les branchages. Les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient doucement des plantes encore humides de la fraîcheur nocturne. Il prit une boîte de baies et la gourde et se rassasia en profitant de la nature qui l'entourait.

Aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, il avait toujours préfère le calme d'une forêt ou la douceur d'un cours d'eau à l'agitation des grandes villes. Le vacarme des voitures, le brouhaha permanent, très peu pour lui. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, Polly se décida enfin à émerger, les cheveux dans un désordre monumental. Elle s'aventura hors de la tente, mais au moment où elle vit Mike, son teint devint livide. Elle se rua sur lui, paniquée:

\- **Oh bon sang! Mike!**  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'il étonné.  
\- Ton cou! Tu t'es vu?!  
\- Çà grattait un peu, mais je vais pas me plaindre d'un petit mordillage dans le feu de l'action.  
\- Regarde par toi même...

Elle lui tendit un petit miroir en tremblant et geignit. En se contorsionnant un peu il parvint à dégager son col de tunique et à voir son cou. Une énorme morsure lui barrait tout le côté, avec toute une rangée de tâches violacée la ou la chair avait été mordue sans ménagement. Il éclata de rire et lança à sa compagne:

\- Eh bien c'est une trace d'affection plutôt impressionnante!  
\- Plus jamais je ne me laisserais aller... quelle honte...  
\- C'est rien. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout et si tu ne m'en avait pas parlé je ne m'en serais probablement pas rendu compte hormis un petit picotement. Ne te tracasse pas et mange! Fit-il, tout sourire.

Le visage de Polly se teinta d'écarlate tandis qu'elle mangeait quelques baies, à moitié honteuse de voir la marque qu'elle lui avait fait dans le feu de l'action. Mike passa le bout des doigts dessus et remonta son col. Il suffisait de redresser un peu plus le col et on y verrait rien!  
Le petit déjeuner terminé, il replia le sac de couchage et la tente et les remit dans le sac. Ils franchirent la distance qui séparait leur clairière de la route et se mirent en chemin. Polly fit apparaître des vêtements plus épais afin de se protéger de la bise glaciale qui descendait de la montagne.

Un relatif silence les accompagna durant la montée qui se révéla plus ardue qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Après des heures et des heures de marche, les premiers flocons tombèrent lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds à Auffrac-les-congères.

Le village était bâti dans une optique pratique plutôt qu'esthetique. De petites pentes glissantes leur firent regretter de ne pas avoir de crampons. Mais après avoir réussi à se contortionner, ils arrivèrent enfin au centre Pokémon. Polly lança un petit regard inquiet à Mike qui la rassura en lui prenant la main. Une petite pause et un briefing stratégique s'imposaient avant d'attaquer l'arène du coin. Réajustant sa capuche de façon à légèrement masquer son regard, il entra dans le centre, Polly à ses côtés. Il donna les balls à l'infirmière Joëlle qui le prit et revint rapidement avec, en annonçant poliment que tous les Pokémons étaient en parfaite santé. Tous deux montèrent au dortoir désert à cette heure de la journée, et Mike fit sortir Tutankafer tandis que Polly reprenait sa forme habituelle. Le dresseur s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça:

\- Bon, Polly et Tutankafer, vous êtes d'office au chômage sur ce coup là.  
\- **HEIN?** Fit Polly, abasourdie. Mais pourquoi?!  
\- Tout simplement parce que toi et Tutankafer êtes bien trop repérables. Tu es chromatique et lui avec sa rareté et son côté atypique, il est pas franchement du genre passe-partout...  
\- Mais c'est risqué!  
\- Il me reste Moyade, Desseliande et Dimoclès. Le champion est de type Glace, donc en partant avec de l'eau qui est neutre, de la plante qui est désavantagée et l'acier qui est avantagé, je devrais réussir à trouver un certain équilibre.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Bien, mais avant tout, il va falloir savoir de quoi sont capable Desseliande et Dimoclès. Je sais que Moyade possède Soin, Ébullition et Eco-Sphere. A partir de la, je pourrais établir quelque chose. On va aller dehors et voir ce que peuvent faire nos deux amis...

Mike caressa affevtueusement le sarcophage ambulant avant de le rappeller dans sa ball. Polly reprit forme humaine et ils sortirent dans le calme silencieux de la montagne enneigée. Il fallait bien reconnaître que l'endroit était très peu fréquenté. Avec des températures pareilles, ça avait de quoi dissuader.

Mike fit sortir Dimoclès et Desseliande en leur demandant de montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire. Ils s'exécutèrent docilement et le dresseur observa que Desseliande connaissait Vampigraine, Encornebois et Feu Follet tandis que Dimoclès pouvait lancer Luminocanon et Ball'ombre. Il eut un sourire, pour un troisième badge il avait toutes ses chances.

\- Bon, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore très bien tous les trois. Surtout toi Desseliande.  
\- Desse. Répondit l'arbre mouvant.  
\- Mais je vous demande de suivre mes ordres. Faites moi confiance, et si l'un d'entre vous perds connaissance, ce ne sera pas forcément un échec. On a rien sans rien et vu le comité réduit pour aujourd'hui, il faudra être courageux.  
\- Dessssseliande!

Pour toute réponse, les deux écharpes des Dimoclès se levèrent et firent une mimique de pouce en l'air.

\- Bien, c'est le bon état d'esprit. Alors en avant!

Il fit sortir Moyade qui vient se placer entre Desseliande et Dimoclès. Polly passa son bras autour de celui de son petit ami et ils avancèrent tous les cinq vers les portes de l'arène.

Un filet de brume s'écoula à leurs pieds lorsque la double porte coulissante s'ouvrit devant eux. La température à l'intérieure était froide mais en venant de l'extérieur on ne faisait presque pas de différence.

Un homme d'un âge mature, avec une barbe et les cheveux blancs se tenait un peu en hauteur sur un énorme bloc de glace. Il portait sa veste épaisse uniquement nouée par le col, le couvrant comme une cape un peu loufoque. Il n'avait qu'un haut plutôt léger. Visiblement le froid n'était pas une gêne pour lui. Il annonça d'une voix de stentor:

\- Eh bah! J'avais raison quand j'disais que j'avais vu un drôle de zigue se pointer par chez nous! J'm'appelle Urup!  
\- Bonjour. Fit Mike, poliment. Je souhaiterais vous affronter pour mon troisième badge d'arène.  
\- Tu sais c'que tu va affronter p'tit? Le champion de type Glace!  
\- Vu le décor, je me doutais bien que ce serait pas une arène de type feu... murmura Polly, sarcastique.  
\- J'me suis établi ici parce que j'voulais un environnement naturel pour mes Pokémons. Dans les villes l'infrastructure pour garder l'arène froide s'rait pas du tout écologique alors j'me suis installé ici et la météo ambiante garde tout au frais naturellement.  
\- C'est plutôt responsable comme attitude, je respecte votre choix. Est-ce que vous êtes disponible pour le combat? Je souhaiterais commencer le plus rapidement possible s'il vous plaît.  
\- Eh ben, t'es à peine arrivé qu'tu veux en découdre? T'es motivé p'tit, ça m'fait plaisir!  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, champion. Je n'ai jamais vu de pokémon de type Glace de mes propres yeux, c'est l'occasion de voir leur efficacité!

Le gros homme éclata de rire:

\- **Hurghurghurghurg!** En v'la un dresseur combatif! J'ai pas souvent d'combattants qui s'pointent par ici et plus de la moitié sont de type feu parce qu'ils pensent avoir un badge à l'oeil, mais crois moi qu'ils sont surpris. J'vois qu't'a deux pokemons d'ici et un qu'j'ai jamais vu, j'en déduit qu't'es du coin! Allez les p'tits on a de la visite aujourd'hui!

Desseliande, Moyade et Dimoclès s'avancèrent en ligne, prêts à se battre, tandis qu'Urup lança trois hyperball. Mike ouvrit son pokedex en voyant les trois Pokémons jaillir:

 _" **Hexagel, le Pokémon cristal:** Il attrape ses proies à l'aide de sa chaîne faite de cristaux de givre et les gèle à près de -100°C."_

 _" **Blizzaroi, le Pokémon arbregelé:** Il apparaît quand les fleurs des terres enneigées fleurissent et se retire quand elles se fanent."_

 _" **Seracrawl, le Pokémon iceberg:** Son immense corps recouvert de glace est aussi solide que de l'acier. Quand il se déplace, il écrase tout qui se trouve sur son passage."_

Mike eut un petit frisson. Les trois Pokémons de son adversaire semblaient vraiment très forts, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. S'armant de courage, il prit une profonde inspiration. Polly resserra son étreinte sur son bras et chuchota:

\- Ça va aller, j'ai confiance en toi, et eux aussi te font confiance, quoi qu'il arrive ce ne sera pas un échec.  
\- Merci! Répondit il en souriant.  
\- **Bon!** Cria Urup depuis son glacier miniature. Puisque j'suis content qu'tu sois pas venu avec des types feu et qu't'a que trois Pokémons, dont un faible à la glace, j'te laisse l'choix d'affronter celui qu'tu veux en premier!  
\- Je vous remercie, champion. Alors Hexagel sera mon premier adversaire. Desseliande, à toi de jouer!

Un panneau gigantesque descendit du plafond, affichant les portraits des deux Pokémons. Une sirène retentit et Polly courut vers les gradins. Une voix annonca:

" **Le champion Urup à accepté le challenger! Desseliande contre Hexagel, que le combat commence!** "


	45. Chapitre 45: l'arène d'Urup

Desseliande et Hexagel se firent face en silence, chacun semblant prêt à attaquer l'autre sans sommation. Les racines faisant office de pattes pour Desseliande s'agitaient nerveusement. Son adversaire se balançait lentement de gauche à droite, faisant tinter les cristaux de glace à chaque mouvement. Mike s'adressa à son pokemon:

\- Desseliande, lance Vampigraine!  
\- Hexagel, déclenche Grêle!

Desseliande se rétracta légèrement sur lui même et éjecta des graines qui vinrent se loger dans les interstices du cristal de glace vivant en face de lui. Ce dernier se mit à refroidir l'air ambiant et de petits éclats de glace se mirent à chuter dans l'arène. Un bouclier se déploya sur les gradins et deux demi bulles transparentes se mirent en place au dessus des dresseurs, les protégeant ainsi des effets de la météo.

Desseliande fut rapidement constellé de gouttes gelées, mais les dégâts provoqués par la Grêle étaient soignés grâce à Vampigraine. Le combat s'annonçait tendu mais c'était la tout le défi. Le jeune dresseur réfléchit quelques instants et ordonna:

\- Bon, on enchaîne avec Feu Follet!  
\- Quant à toi, fit Urup à son Pokémon, attaque avec Onde Folie!

Les deux pokemons dansaient littéralement pour esquiver les attaques l'un de l'autre. Ni Onde Folie ni Feu Follet ne touchèrent leur cible respective. La Grêle tombait toujours intensément, mais Desseliande restait impassible, concentré sur son adversaire. Mike continua:

\- Bien, maintenant, Encornebois!

Desseliande s'avança rapidement vers sa cible et ses griffes devinrent vertes et énormes. Il leva sa main, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces. Urup tonna:

\- Maintenant, Hexagel! Laser Glace!

Un fin trait de glace pure balaya l'arène, laissant une traînée de congélation dans son sillon. Desseliande étant très proche d'Hexagel, il fut touché de plein fouet et se retrouva emprisonné dans un cocon de glace. Le tableau se modifia et la mention "GEL" apparut sous le portrait de Desseliande. Mike serra le poing. L'attaque ne l'avait pas mis hors de combat, mais il se retrouvait incapable de se défendre. Hexagel semblait faiblir peu à peu à cause de Vampigraine, mais Desseliande avait pris un coup très rude, le vainqueur était encore incertain. Le garçon cria:

\- Allez Desseliande! C'est pas terminé! Essaye de briser la glace avec Feu Follet!  
\- **Hurghurghurg!** Tu ne t'avoue pas facil'ment vaincu, p'tit! Ça c'est bien ça! Hexagel, Luminocanon!

La gangue de glace commença effectivement à fondre autour de Desseliande, mais c'était trop lent pour esquiver quoi que ce soit. Le Pokémon de glace se mit à scintiller si fort que Mike dut plisser les yeux. Mais en moins de quelques secondes un autre rayon balaya la pièce, pulvérisant la glace de l'arbre et le projettant violemment au sol. Le tableau annonça:

" _ **Desseliande n'est plus capable de se battre! Le champion Urup remporte la manche!**_ "

La Grêle continuait et Mike rappella Desseliande dans sa ball. Il chuchota:

\- Tu a fait de ton mieux, je suis fier de toi, repose toi maintenant.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'tu compte faire maint'nant? Y t'reste plus qu'deux Pokémons!  
\- Bien... Moyade, à ton tour! Fit Mike en tendant le bras

Moyade s'avança dans un tourbillon d'eau en chantant. Elle fit un petit signe à son dresseur et fit face à son adversaire. Un grêlon traversa l'un de ses tentacules en le déchirant, mais le trou fait se referma presque aussitôt. Urup eut un sourire:

\- Tu baisse pas les bras facilement toi! Allez Hexagel! Luminocanon!  
\- Moyade! Ébullition!

Elle esquiva adroitement le rayon de lumière qui traversa la salle et tira un jet d'eau bouillante condensée. Hexagel fut brutalement secoué par l'impact et tournoya sur lui même avant de s'écrouler au pied du glaçon géant sur lequel Urup se tenait. La grele s'interrompit et le tableau se modifia, le portrait d'Hexagel disparut, suivi par une annonce tonitruante:

" _ **Hexagel n'est plus capable de se battre! le challenger remporte la manche!**_ "

Le jeune dresseur eut un sourire en entendant ça. Urup retira sa veste, il semblait tout excité et presque transpirant.

\- Crénom, ça c'est du combat, p'tit! T'es pas un d'ces rigolos comme j'en vois souvent!  
\- On est à égalité maintenant, champion!  
\- Alors avance toi, Seracrawl!

L'imposant iceberg ambulant s'avança lentement en grognant. Il n'avait pas l'air commode du tout. En observant, Mike vit qu'il semblait plus endurant et résistant qu'Hexagel mais plus lent aussi. Il lui fallait mettre l'accent sur la vitesse pour dominer le combat. Urup prit la parole:

\- Bien, Seracrawl, on va montrer à ce zigue c'que vaut l'type glace! Malédiction!  
\- Moyade, contre-attaque avec Ébullition!

Seracrawl si mit à gonfler légèrement, l'humidité ambiante sur son corps se gelait instantanément, formant une couche de glace supplémentaire. L'ébullition vint s'abattre sans grand effet sur la coque de la créature. Mike resta interdit, ce Pokémon semblait indestructible. Devant son air atterré, le champion exulta:

\- **Hurghurghurghurg!** Malédiction renforce la défense du Pokémon au prix de sa vitesse!  
\- Je vois...

Seracrawl avait en effet plus de mal à se déplacer avec cette couche supplémentaire autour de lui. C'était une vraie forteresse. Moyade lança un regard inquiet vers son dresseur qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Son rival n'attendit pas et ordonna:

\- Vas y, maintenant, attaque Gyroballe!  
\- **Moyade,** **ESQUIVE!** hurla Mike.

A peine se fut-elle décalée, qu'une balle d'acier pure fusa d'un orifices au dessus de la tête de Seracrawl. Un tentacule fut arraché au passage et la balle continua son chemin en traversant la glace qui entourait l'arène comme si c'était du beurre. La méduse eut un regard de panique en voyant les dégâts provoqués par l'attaque.

\- Que'que chose m'dit qu'tu connaît l'attaque p'tit.  
\- Oui, quand j'était plus jeune, j'ai assisté à un match à la télé ou un Magnezone avait pulvérisé un Carchacrok grâce à cette attaque. Plus le Pokémon est lent, plus l'attaque est puissante. Alors combinée avec Malédiction, ça devient meurtrier...  
\- T'es plus futé qu't'en à l'air... mais ce n'est pas terminé! Gyroballe, encore une fois!  
\- Moyade! Contente toi d'esquiver jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution!

Le Pokémon du jeune dresseur obtempéra et fit de son mieux pour éviter les boulets dirigés à son encontre. Mike regarda autour de lui et vit Polly dans les gradins. Soudain, il eut une idée.

\- Moyade, place toi dans le coin là bas sur la gauche!  
\- Moooooo!  
\- Ne discute pas, vas y!  
\- Moyaaaaaade!  
\- Mets toi face à lui et ne bouge que lorsque je te donne l'ordre de bouger!

Inquiète, elle obéit tout de même. Polly s'était redressée sur son strapontin et regarda avec curiosité la situation. Le champion lança:

\- T'es niaiseux ou quoi? Elle va se faire démolir si tu la laisse dans c'coin la! Vas y Seracrawl, dégomme moi ce chewing-gum volant!  
\- **MAINTENANT, SAUTE!**

La détonation de Gyroballe se fit entendre, Moyade se recroquevilla de toutes ses forces, et, se servant de ses tentacules comme propulsion, fit un gigantesque bond en l'air. La Gyroballe vint rebondir avec un bruit sourd contre la surface gelée et fit chemin inverse.

Seracrawl reprit son attaque et fut poussé jusqu'au fond de l'arène en rugissant. Des petites stalactites tombèrent et l'arène toute entière se mit à trembler sous le choc de l'impact.

Le tableau retentit:

" _ **Seracrawl n'est plus capable de se battre! Le challenger remporte la manche!**_ "

Urup écarquilla les yeux, puis il se pinça, comme si il tentait de se réveiller, mais le tableau ne mentait pas. Le portrait de Seracrawl s'effaca et le décompte des Pokémons passa à 1 pour le champion. Il croisa les bras et annonça très fort:

\- On peut pas dire qu't'es aussi niaiseux qu'il y paraît, p'tit, mais crie pas victoire trop vite!  
\- J'espère bien que vous vous défendrez, champion!  
\- Blizzaroi, à toi!

La titanesque créature s'avança dans l'arène. Moyade s'immobilisa et détailla son adversaire. Blizzaroi rugit et la Grêle se remit à tomber.

\- Oh génial... fit Mike, ennuyé.  
\- Eh oui p'tit, c'est pas fini avec la glace.  
\- Moyade, Ébullition!

L'eau brûlante percuta son rival de plein fouet et une petite flamme se mit à brûler au bout d'une de ses feuilles. Le tableau se modifia et la mention "BRÛ" apparut sous Blizzaroi. Polly poussa un cri de victoire depuis les gradins et Mike leva la main en signe vainqueur. Urup se mit à sourire et cria:

\- Blizzaroi, attaque avec Martobois!

Il leva une énorme patte qui se mua en une gigantesque masse et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la méduse. Elle fut écrasée sous la violence de l'attaque et resta au sol sans bouger. Le tableau sonna:

" _ **Moyade n'est plus capable de se battre! Le champion remporte la manche!**_ "

Il ne resta plus qu'une Pokéball de chaque côté. Désormais, c'était le dernier debout qui serait vainqueur. Le jeune dresseur était très mal à l'aise, Viskuse avait été éliminée en un coup alors qu'elle était en pleine forme. Il avait négligé le double type plante de Blizzaroi et ça lui avait été fatal. Il ne restait plus que Dimoclès qui lévitait calmement derrière lui. Mike rappella Moyade et fit signe à son dernier Pokémon de s'avancer. A sa grande surprise, en passant, l'une des étoffes de Dimoclès se leva en formant un pouce en direction du haut, l'air de dire: " _ça ira._ "

Ragaillardi par une telle confiance, Mike se remit à sourire et observa son adversaire.

\- C'est rien qu'un bout d'feraille stupide, élimine moi ça avec Martobois!  
\- Dimoclès, esquive!

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Au moment où la gigantesque masse descendit en fondant sur eux, ils se séparèrent en deux parties. Blizzaroi parut décontenancé et regardait à droite et à gauche alors que chaque Monorpale constituant Dimoclès se plaçait à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Tournant autour, le Pokémon du champion se mit à tourner sur lui même, ne sachant de quel côté viendrait l'attaque mais ne pouvant garder les deux dans son champ de vision.

Les Monorpale se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de Blizzaroi.

\- Te laisse pas faire Blizza' encouragea Urup. Éclats Glace!  
\- Dimoclès, Luminocanon!

Le Pokémon d'Urup projeta une volée de glaçons affûtés comme des lames qui sifflèrent dans toutes les directions, mais Dimoclès n'eut aucun soucis à les éviter. Les deux lames se croisèrent. Un scintillement aveuglant illumina l'arène et le rayon vint percuter Blizzaroi. Il était blessé mais pas encore vaincu!

\- Allez, continue avec Éclats Glace!  
\- Dimoclès, Luminocanon!

Une echarde de glace fila entre les lames lorsqu'elle tentèrent de s'assembler pour lancer Luminocanon, les empêchant ainsi d'attaquer.

\- Tant que ces deux zigotos sont pas colles ensembles, ils peuvent pas attaquer! Fit Urup. Suffit de perturber chaque assemblage avec Éclats Glace!  
\- Argh! Dimoclès! Plantez vous sur le bloc d'Urup et lancez Luminocanon!  
\- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que...

Les deux lames vinrent se ficher dans le mini glacier, un peu en hauteur, et se croisèrent. Blizzaroi lança les éclats de glace et Mike s'écria:

\- Bloquez les avec vos "mains"!

Elle croisèrent le tissu au niveau des doigts se recouvrant l'une et l'autre. Les echardes vinrent se coincer dans les étoffes en les déchirant par endroits. Mais une fois la salve passée, elles étaient toujours en position. Les étoffes retombèrent et une nouvelle lumière aveuglante se fit voir. Luminocanon toucha Blizzaroi de plein fouet et il poussa un dernier soupir de fatigue avant de glisser lentement sur le côté, soulevant un nuage de poudreuse.

" _ **BLIZZAROI N'EST PLUS CAPABLE DE SE BATTRE! VICTOIRE PAR K.O DU CHALLENGER!**_ "

Mike poussa un cri de joie et à peine les protections rétractées, il se jeta sur Dimoclès qui venait de descendre de la ou elle s'était plantée. Il les serra contre lui tandis qu'Urup descendait de son bloc de glace. Abasourdi, il remit sa veste comme une cape et en tira un petit badge d'une poche intérieure.

\- Mon p'tit, t'es tout bonnement incroyable.  
\- Merci, mais si j'ai fait un beau combat c'est grâce à de dignes et puissants adversaires, ils n'ont pas à avoir honte, j'ai rarement vu des Pokémons aussi puissants. Remerciez vos Pokémons de ma part lorsqu'ils iront mieux.  
\- Mais dit moi, comment tu t'appelle?  
\- Voilà un mystère! Fit Mike, avec un sourire énigmatique.  
\- T'a bien un nom quand même?  
\- J'aurais celui que vous voulez bien me donner!  
\- Eh ben, t'as vraiment pas banal dans ton genre. Tiens v'la l'badge Iceberg pour t'féliciter. C'était vraiment un très bon combat, j'ai rarement eu des dresseurs aussi motivés.  
\- Mais je vous en prie! Fit le jeune dresseur, en remontant sa capuche.  
\- Dis moi...  
\- Oui?  
\- Comment qu't'a calculé ton coup pour la Gyroballe de Seracrawl?  
\- J'ai constaté que votre arène était pleine de glace à divers endroits. Lorsque Seracrawl s'est couvert de glace fraîche, j'ai vu qu'elle était rugueuse et opaque. La glace de son corps, plus ancienne, était polie comme un miroir, donc plus vieille mais aussi plus solide. Donc une surface plus dure permettait de renvoyer une Gyroballe!  
\- ... Je suis soufflé, p'tit. Ça t'es v'nu tout seul?  
\- Eh bien... en réalité c'est en regardant ma compagne que j'ai eu l'idée. Elle a un miroir, et les miroirs renvoient la lumière, donc j'ai présumé qu'une glace plus solide et ancienne ferait de même avec un boulet métallique!  
\- Incroyable. J'espère bien qu't'ira loin, j's'rais drôlement fier qu't'arrive tout en haut d'la ligue.  
\- C'est prévu, dit il en souriant.

Polly sauta au cou de Mike et ils tournoyèrent légèrement sur la glace. Elle l'embrassa avec amour et Urup se mit à sourire.

\- Ah l'amour et la jeunesse! T'es verni! Profites en autant que tu pourra!  
\- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause? Demanda Polly, curieuse.  
\- J'suis plus tout jeune, alors voire des p'tits comme vous avec des rêves plein la tête, ça m'rend un peu nostalgique.  
\- Ah. Désolée, dit-elle un peu gênée.  
\- Mais m'écoutez pas ronchonner, quand vous aurez envie d'grailler, allez donc manger quelque chose au Centre Pokémon, dites à Joëlle que vous v'nez d'ma part et montre z'y l'badge, elle t'donnera un bon r'pas qui tient bien l'ventre, vous s'rez pas déçus! **Hurghurg!**

Le jeune dresseur s'inclina poliment, remercia une dernière fois le champion et sortit en tenant la main de Polly tout en boitant légèrement.

Arrivés dehors il faisait presque doux comparé à l'intérieur de l'arène finalement. Ils ne trainèrent pas et se rendirent au centre, ou Moyade, Desseliande et Dimocles furent confié à Joëlle. Mike expliqua qu'il venait de la part d'Urup et montra son badge. Joëlle éclata de rire et leur proposa de repasser un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi lorsqu'ils auraient faim. Ils montèrent au dortoir vide et se posèrent tous deux en haut d'un lit superposé.

\- Bon, et maintenant? Demanda Polly.  
\- Un quatrième badge ne serait pas de trop!  
\- C'est bien que tu sois motivé, je suis contente que tu te montre courageux malgré tout!  
\- C'est en partie grâce à toi, murmura t'il.  
\- M-merci... répondit elle en rougissant.  
\- Je propose qu'on quitte Kalos. Vu l'annonce de Dianthea ça risque de devenir tendu par ici. On a déjà du bol qu'Urup ait pas fait le rapprochement...  
\- Ça me paraît être raisonnable, mais les avions sont bien plus contrôlés que les navires.  
\- Eh bien on prendra la mer et croisons les doigts pour pas tomber sur une maîtresse de la ligue un peu trop futée! Dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Mais où aller et par où repartir?  
\- Hmmmm... Hoenn est bien plus au sud, en dessous de Sinnoh. On aurait la paix suffisamment longtemps. De plus c'est assez vaste et avec la mer et les îles on pourrait se prendre un peu de vacances, qu'est ce que tu en pense?  
\- Des... vacances?  
\- Imagine un peu, une semaine au soleil, la mer...  
\- Tutankafer qui passe son temps à essayer de nous enterrer dans le sable ou une panique générale parce que tout le monde a vu une Moyade en liberté?  
\- Ne sois pas aussi négative, va! On ira et on verra sur place, d'accord?  
\- ça me va. Et en attendant, on va par où? La route à l'air sacrément enneigée dans le coin et à part redescendre sur Neuvartault, je vois pas comment faire...  
\- On trouvera bien. Ne t'en fait pas!

Mike se laissa tomber en arrière et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Polly tira un des gros ouvrages du sac et se mit à lire tranquillement. Il plongea la main dans le sac et sortit la petite boîte ou il rangeait les badges, prit les deux autres et les accrocha dans un repli intérieur, à côté de sa poche à pokéballs cachée. De cette manière son équipe et ses badges seraient toujours ensemble pour lui rappeller qu'ils iraient de l'avant. Il n'avait que la Moonball et la Luxeball de Tutankafer, Joëlle s'occupant actuellement des autres. Mettant ses bras derrière sa tête, il contempla sa compagne entrain de lire. Mais rapidement la fatigue vint toquer à sa tête et il s'endormit pour une sieste.


	46. Chapitre 46: Sauvetage

Polly secoua doucement l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Mike...  
\- Nnnngh.  
\- Miiiiike...  
\- Bleh. Quoiquequi?!  
\- Réveille toi, ça fait presque trois heures que tu dors!  
\- Nwooooooooh... Fit-il en s'étirant.  
\- Allez allez, on se secoue!

Mike termina de s'étirer, et tout en se frottant les yeux, il se leva. La sieste lui avait fait un bien fou après tout le stress de l'arène. Ils descendirent voir Joëlle qui rendit ses Pokémons à Mike qui la remercia chaleureusement. Après avoir pris place à table, Urup entra dans le centre et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Dites les jeunes, ça vous ennuie pas si j'viens manger un peu avec vous? C'pas souvent qu'on a d'la visite et j'pensais qu'ça vous f'rait plaisir.  
\- Pas de problème! Fit Polly, tout souriante. C'est toujours plus agréable de partager un repas à plusieurs.  
\- Merci bien!

Il se posa sur le banc en face d'eux, qui plia légèrement sous son poids.

\- Faut dire qu'depuis quelques années, mon arène est pas trop fréquentée...  
\- Comment ça se fait? Demanda le jeune dresseur.  
\- Ben l'type glace, y'a pas beaucoup d'amateurs, pis les faiblesses sont gênantes. Les gens préfèrent le chaud et le soleil.  
\- Je vois, fit Mike. C'est dommage, vous êtes le champion que j'ai le plus apprécié pour l'instant...  
\- Oh... dit Urup, sincèrement touché par les paroles du garçon. Mais j'vois qu't'a des types Spectre dans ton équipe. C'est vraiment pas banal non plus! Comment qu'sa s'fait?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas, mentit Mike. Je les aime bien, voilà tout.

Les lumières du centre faiblirent un peu et Urup grogna:

\- Ben v'la que l'generateur va nous lâcher si ça continue ce mauvais temps! Y fait déjà pas très clair comme ça...  
\- Un soucis? Demanda Mike.  
\- Bah, j'suis un peu coupé d'tout ici, alors l'matériel est pas changé bien souvent...  
\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites le moi.  
\- Oh non, t'embête pas p'tit. C'est gentil, et pis d'toute façon, le r'pas arrive!

Joëlle arriva avec une gigantesque marmite fumante qu'elle déposa sur la table.

\- Allez, servez vous, ça vous fera du bien! Lança t'elle.

Polly tira avec de gros efforts la marmite vers elle. Une forte odeur de fromage bien fait remonta et elle fit la grimace. Plongeant à contrecoeur l'énorme louche accrochée au rebord, elle rentra à travers une visqueuse et monumentale couche de fromage fondu encore à moitié agglutiné en grumeaux et parvint à soulever la garniture. D'étranges choses vertes et noires s'empilaient dans un chaos de fromage et de légumes inconnus. Elle haussa un sourcil et Urup éclata de rire:

\- **Hurghurghurghurg!** C'est bien une d'moiselle d'la ville hein? Fit il avec un clin d'oeil à Mike.  
\- Eeeeeeeeet... qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda la compagne de Mike, avec un regard dégoûté.  
\- Ben c'est des Blizzatates avec du Fromage de Chevroum et de Girafarig! C'est bien nourrissant!  
\- Des... Blizzatates? Vous avez inventé cet aliment?  
\- Ben non, tu connais point les Blizzaroi? Ce sont comme des baies qu'ils produisent. C'est un peu farineux, mais ça régale son homme. C'est mon Blizzaroi qui les produit! Et le fromage est fabriqué par un p'tit éleveur un peu plus loin dans la vallée.  
\- Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à goûter! Fit Mike, courageusement.

Urup prit la louche des mains de Polly et déposa une plâtrée monumentale dans une assiette qu'il posa devant Mike, puis une seconde qu'il déposa devant Polly avant de s'en servir une deux fois plus grosse dans une assiette gigantesque.

\- Ben voilà! A ton badge Iceberg, p'tit! Fit il, joyeusement.  
\- A mon badge Iceberg, répondit Mike en levant une fourchette pleine.  
\- Euh...Hem... pareil que lui, fit Polly en goûtant du bout des lèvres.

Elle faillit tout cracher en prenant un morceau en bouche. C'était atrocement salé et il y avait comme une odeur de jus de baie Qualot qui aurait tourné après une journée au soleil. Elle tourna discrètement son regard vers Mike, mais à sa grande surprise, il mangeait comme un Monaflemit affamé depuis cinq jours et semblait apprécier ça. Le champion quant à lui dévorait ça par louches entières comme si c'était le dernier repas qu'il prenait dans sa vie.

Malgré tout, le repas fut très chaleureux et même l'infirmière Joëlle, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, se joignit à eux. L'ambiance était joyeuse et ce fut un plaisir de partager quelque chose simplement sans que quiconque ne vienne les déranger ou qu'un problème se pointe à l'horizon. Mike avait le ventre gonflé comme un Ronflex et affichait un sourire satisfait. Le repas terminé le champion et Joëlle repartirent de leur côté tandis que Polly fit tous les efforts du monde pour traîner Mike jusqu'au lit.

Elle se déshabilla et s'approcha doucement de lui en murmurant:

\- _Miiiikeeeee... j'ai une petite **surprise** pour toi..._  
\- rrrzzzzrggh... Nnnngh.  
\- Hein, mais... **Mike!**  
\- Gnéh. Bleh.  
\- Mais tu dors déjà?!

A part des ronflements elle n'eut aucune réponse. Boudeuse, elle se rhabilla et se coucha seule dans le lit du haut. Quel sagouin! Elle voulait lui faire plaisir et il dormait comme un Parecool qui aurait deux de tension. Elle se tourna et s'endormit passablement fâchée et contrariée.

Au petit matin, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et se pencha immédiatement pour voir si il était réveillé, mais il était étalé en travers du lit avec un bras qui pendait et un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Comme vision sexy au réveil, il y avait mieux. Elle souffla par le nez de frustration et descendit seule dans le hall.

Tout était vide et il faisait un peu froid. Elle appella doucement, mais pas de réponse. Puis en s'avançant vers le comptoir, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Discrète, elle poussa lentement les portes battantes de la salle de soin du centre mais ne vit rien. Jetant des regards un peu partout, elle s'avança prudemment. Une porte était légèrement entrouverte et tout était silencieux. Avançant à pas de Grahyena, elle regarda par l'entrebaillement, Joëlle était affairée sur un moniteur assez complexe et juste derrière elle, il y avait une cuve semblable à celle où étaient les pokemons en soins intensifs, mais à l'intérieur... flottait une infirmière Joëlle nue!

Ne pouvant retenir sa surprise, elle bougea et poussa accidentellement la porte qui grinça. L'infirmière affairée sur le moniteur sursauta et Polly la vit arriver. Elle reprit sa forme d'Ectoplasma et fonça à travers la pièce pour traverser le mur. Elle remonta partiellement les escaliers du hall et reprit forme humaine. Elle fit semblant de bailler tandis que Joëlle arrivait rapidement au comptoir.

\- Bonjour! Fit l'infirmière. Bien dormi?  
\- Très. Fit Polly en s'étirant pour de faux.  
\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore tout préparé. Je m'occupe de ça!  
\- Oh ce n'est rien, prenez votre temps, fit Polly avec un sourire affable. Je ne suis pas pressée!

Joëlle disparut derrière et Polly s'installa à une table. Qu'avait t'elle vu exactement? Et soudain, une question lui traversa la tête:

Pourquoi les infirmières Joëlle se ressemblaient t'elles comme deux gouttes d'eau alors qu'il y en avait des centaines de par le monde? Et à y réfléchir c'était également le cas des Agents Jenny. Tellement habituée a leur présence, elle ne s'était même jamais posée la question. Personne ne se la posait, ça avait toujours été comme ça, et personne ne semblait trouver ça anormal. Quelqu'un devait bien savoir!

Elle se tritura les méninges mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Mais rapidement une distraction descendit les escaliers avec les yeux encore lourds. Mike venait de se lever. Ou du moins en apparence il semblait réveillé. Bien décidée à lui faire payer le fait qu'il se soit endormi immédiatement la veille, elle fit semblant de s'intéresser au bois qui constituait la table. Il l'aborda chaleureusement:

\- Bonjour princesse!  
\- Salut.  
\- Holà, un problème?  
\- Non, tout va **parfaitement** bien. Mentit-elle.  
\- Vu ta tête ça a pas l'air...  
\- Mais si regarde! Y'a d'la joie, la la la.  
\- Boooooon, je sens que ça va être funky aujourd'hui...  
\- Maintenant j'aurais une question pour toi.  
\- Envoie.  
\- Joëlle, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit identique partout?  
\- Ah mais c'est facile ça.  
\- A-ah bon?!  
\- Les infirmières Joëlle vivent quelques années et puis soudain, une mitose se produit, et paf! Ça fait une deuxième Joëlle! Chaque Joëlle fait à son tour une mitose, et hop!  
\- ... Mike, tu es un idiot.  
\- Tu a une meilleure idée?  
\- Non mais...  
\- Hey! Salut les p'tits! Déjà d'bout? Les interrompit une grosse voix de baryton.  
\- Bonjour Urup! Répondit Mike.  
\- B'jour. Marmonna Polly.  
\- Alors vous r'partez?  
\- A vrai dire j'aurais voulu rejoindre la côte ouest de Kalos, mais je ne voudrais pas repasser par Neuvartault et Illumis.  
\- Oh ben c'est possible! Seulement qu'la route est pas fréquentée alors vous allez marcher pas mal dans la forêt avant d'retomber sur d'la civilisation!

Mike s'enquit de la suggestion en devisageant Polly qui répondit par une approbation discrète, d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune dresseur reprit:

\- Et on fait comment pour passer par la?  
\- T'as un dex avec la carte?  
\- Oui, tenez. Dit il en le présentant au champion.  
\- Alors vous prenez la route qui part à l'ouest d'Auffrac-les-congères, vous suivez jusqu'environ...ici, puis vous devriez tomber sur des panneaux qui vous rameneront vers Roche-Sur-Gliffe. Mais faites attention aux Pokémons sauvages, cette route est pas très fréquentée, les pokemons sont plus forts que ceux que vous croisez habituellement.  
\- Ça devrait aller! Fit Mike.  
\- Parfait! Rajouta Polly, enthousiaste.

Joëlle revint avec le petit déjeuner qu'ils engloutirent. Une fois rassasiés, ils remercièrent Joëlle et Urup pour l'accueil et sortirent.

Un vent glacial soufflait à présent et la neige ne permettait pas de voir parfaitement. Ils firent le tour du Centre Pokémon et trouvèrent le début d'une route qui disparaissait sous une épaisse couche de neige. Heureusement, une série de poteaux en bois auquels étaient accrochés des foulards de couleurs vives, longeait la route. On pouvait aisément suivre le chemin de cette manière. Après vingt minutes de marche, Mike demanda:

\- Tu a rangé les bouquins?  
\- Hein? Euh... Je crois!  
\- Attends...

Il fit face à la bise et entrouvrit le sac, ils n'y étaient pas.

\- Ils y sont pas!  
\- Oh mince!  
\- Je vais retourner les chercher!

Polly regarda autour d'elle et vit une anfractuosité un peu en retrait.

\- Je vais t'attendre la bas!  
\- Tu remonte pas?  
\- J'ai pas envie de tout refaire, en plus je suis gelée jusqu'aux os!  
\- Très bien! Attends moi la bas alors!

Mike tint sa capuche fermement et remonta le col pour lutter contre le vent froid. Sa tunique flottant dans le vent disparut rapidement aux yeux de Polly.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte. La neige se fit moins dense et la portée de sa vision s'élargit. Une forte odeur remonta du fond de la grotte. Comme une odeur de renfermé et d'urine. En se pinçant le nez elle s'aventura un peu vers le fond et déboucha dans une énorme cavité à peine éclairée. Elle fut accueillie par un grognement sourd. Une vingtaine de créatures possédant une fourrure blanche se tenaient la, couchées. Deux d'entre elles levèrent la tête et elle reconnut des Polagriffe. Lentement, Polly recula sans faire de gestes brusques, lorsque son pied se posa sur quelque chose qui se mit à hurler. En se retournant elle vit qu'elle avait marché sur la patte d'un Polarhume un peu trop curieux qui s'était approché.

Les Polagriffe se levèrent de concert et se mirent à gronder et rugir.

\- É-é-écoutez! J-je suis **désolée!** Je l'avais pas vu!

Pour toute réponse les Polagriffe s'avancèrent vers elle, certaine de servir de repas, elle se précipita en courant au dehors. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour se défendre. Mais les Polagriffe la suivirent eux aussi en courant.

Mike redescendait lentement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Polly appeler à l'aide. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'élança dans la direction des cris. Parvenant au rebord de la route, il la vit au loin avec les Polagriffe. Leur nombre était bien trop élevé pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mike se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, puis il eut une idée. Il fit sortir Tutankafer et Dimoclès.

\- Tuuuuutank?  
\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer! Fit Mike, très sérieux. Dis moi, est ce que tu peux faire disparaître ton couvercle?  
\- Tutankaferrrrrrr! Répondit il en obtempérant à la requête de son dresseur.  
\- Génial, maintenant, laisse moi faire!

Mike prit une épée dans chaque main, et d'un coup de pied, fit basculer le sarcophage sur le dos. Il le poussa et sauta dedans. Comme une gigantesque et improbable luge, il se mit à glisser. Le dresseur se mit debout en criant et en écartant les bras.

\- **RRRRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Les Polagriffe tréssautèrent en voyant cette étrange chose bruyante qui leur fondait droit dessus.

\- **LAISSEZ MA POLLY TRANQUILLE!**

Faisant des moulinets dans l'air avec les lames de Dimoclès, il se montra suffisamment menaçant pour que les Polagriffe détournent leur attention sur lui. Avançant de plus en plus vite, il posa Dimoclès et tendit les bras. Passant à grande vitesse, il attrapa Polly qu'il tira dans le sarcophage. Les Pokémons sauvages rugirent de s'être fait voler leur proie mais abandonnèrent presque immédiatement la poursuite.

L'attirail glissait de plus en plus vite maintenant. Polly était sidérée par l'ingéniosité de son petit ami, mais également très flattée, un sauvetage spectaculaire rien que pour elle! Décidément, il n'en finissait pas de la surprendre. Mais aussi héroïque soit-il, son visage trahissait de l'inquiétude à présent.

\- Un soucis? Demanda t'elle, émue et rougissante.  
\- Je... Je sais pas comment arrêter...

Le paysage défilait à très grande vitesse et la pente était raide, leur véhicule improvisé prenait beaucoup trop de vitesse.

\- Tutankafer? Tu es la?  
\- Ferrrrrrr.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de sortir tes mains et nous ralentir? On va beaucoup trop vite!

Il obéit, mais ses mains n'avaient presque aucune prise à cette allure. Il grogna de frustration. Polly était inquiète. La forêt en contrebas approchait dangereusement et c'était la mort assurée si une branche cassée ou pointue les attendait à l'arrivée. Son compagnon cogitait de toutes ses forces, elle pouvait presque voir des engrenages dans ses yeux. Il inspecta les contours du sarcophage puis il lança:

\- A trois, tu te referme sur nous.  
\- Afer!  
\- Mais! Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Mike! On va se tuer à cette vitesse!  
\- Fait moi confiance, couche toi dedans! Allez! **3! 2! 1!**

Il planta brusquement une des lames de Dimoclès ce qui leur fit prendre un virage très brusque. Le sarcophage décolla et se referma sur eux. Il retomba en roulant sur la neige en faisant des tonneaux. Mike et Polly étaient secoués et ballotés dans tous les sens et un gros choc manqua de peu de les assommer.

Plus rien ne bougeait. Mike était allongé sur le dos et se détendit muscle après muscle. La poitrine de Polly lui écrasait le visage mais la situation ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger non plus. Elle releva la tête et cligna des yeux.

\- Ça y est? On est morts?  
\- Mais de rien surtout, désolé de t'avoir sauvé la vie, hein! Fit il, sarcastique.

Mike poussa avec effort le couvercle du sarcophage et se dégagea de sa compagne pour se redresser. Ils avaient été sévèrement secoués, et ils seraient certainement quittes pour quelques bleus. Polly émergea à son tour et Mike rappella Dimoclès. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ils avaient atterri contre un arbre à l'entrée de la forêt. C'était le calme absolu aux alentours.

\- Aide moi à le redresser, fit le dresseur en désignant Tutankafer.  
\- Attends. Dit elle en prenant appui. Voilà.  
\- Prête? A la une, à la deux... a la trois!

Il le remirent debout. Mais il restait vide et inanimé, ce qui inquiétait Mike. Il eu beau l'appeller, il ne réagissait pas. Il s'approcha du masque doré sur le couvercle lorsque les mains jaillirent avec un cri effrayant qui fit bondir le dresseur et sa petite amie.

Tutankafer éclata de son rire atroce, visiblement très fier de sa blague.

\- Ha. Ha. **Hilarant.** Fit Mike,un peu honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.  
\- Kaferrrrrrrr!  
\- Pfffff, quelle frayeur... geignit Polly.  
\- Triple ration de baies pour toi mon vieux. Fit Mike en tapotant le couvercle du sarcophage.

Le dresseur rappella Tutankafer dans sa luxeball et la rangea, puis, prenant la main de Polly, il s'aventurèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _Les plus assidu/e/s d'entre vous auront remarqué que la longueur des chapitres s'est sensiblement prolongée depuis que j'ai pu reprendre cette fiction. Vous ne vous trompez pas, la ou je faisait auparavant 1600/1800 mots, j'en suis a présent a une moyenne de 2600+ ce qui vous fait presque 50% de contenu en plus par rapport a avant! N'ai décidé développer mes idées un peu plus en profondeur et de donner un peu de caractère a des personnages mineurs comme un champion par exemple. J'espère que le match du troisième badge vous a plu également! Je me suis fait très plaisir dans ce chapitre en faisant une luge-sarcophage, je trouvais le concept trop marrant pour ne pas m'en servir!_

 _Merci encore à tous et à très bientôt!_

 _ **PS:** je cherche un lecteur/lectrice Beta qui s'y connaisse en Pokémon et en orthographe/grammaire, me contacter en MP si ça vous intéresse!_


	47. Chapitre 47: Souhait

Mike ouvrit son pokédex et consulta la route à suivre. Elle était si peu pratiquée que la nature avait repris ses droits sur le chemin tracé par l'homme.

La forêt où ils marchaient était riche et luxuriante. Des Pokémons furetaient un peu partout en continu, marquant une pause devant ces drôles de créatures bipèdes qu'étaient le dresseur et sa compagne. Divers cris, grognements et rugissements se faisaient entendre à toute heure de la journée. Leur provision de baies s'amenuisait à vue d'œil mais il n'en trouvèrent pas durant leur expédition, et ni Mike ni Polly n'étaient résolus à manger des Pokémons.

Exténués après plus de sept heures de marche, leurs pieds souffraient d'avoir escaladé des rochers, foulé des branches et la peau griffée par les épines était le supplice qui achevait leur calvaire. Mike décida d'envoyer Desséliande à la recherche de baies. Un pokémon de type plante ayant l'habitude de la forêt devait avoir ses astuces. Tous deux se laissèrent choir contre le tronc d'un arbre énorme. Mike commençait à regretter le choix du trajet, mais il était inutile de faire demi-tour à présent.

Il ouvrit sa Sombreball et Desséliande apparut. Son dresseur lança:

\- Hé, t'es en milieu naturel et... hé! Polly!  
\- Huh? Fit-elle, à moitié endormie.  
\- Regarde, la, dans ses branches!  
\- Ou ça?!  
\- Les branches de Desséliande! Ajouta t'il, surexcité.  
\- Mais, ce sont...  
\- Des baies!  
\- ...tu pense que ça se mange?  
\- On va bien voir! Hé Desséliande, file moi une baie s'il te plaît!

Le Pokémon esquissa un sourire et leva le bras pour cueillir une de ses propres baies et la tendit au dresseur. Mike demanda à sa petite amie:

\- T'en veux une?  
\- Oula, non merci. Les " _Blizzatates_ " m'ont vaccinée...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il croqua une large bouchée et resta immobile, attendant l'empoisonnement ou l'intoxication. Mais au lieu de ça, une petite saveur acidulée, un peu sucrée fondit dans sa bouche. C'était à la fois bon et rafraîchissant. Il eut un sourire monumental et sans même avoir terminé la première il articula, la bouche pleine:

\- ch'est _*miam* *miam*_ charrémant chros chros chros bon ches baish!  
\- Hein? Fit Polly, surprise.  
\- Desséliande, porte moi, j'en veux encore!

Le Pokémon posa sa titanesque main et le souleva à hauteur de ses branches supérieures. Mike se précipita et engloutit baie après baie.

\- Hé! Fit Polly. Hé! Mange pas tout!  
\- T'as dit _*miam*_ t'en voulais _*miam*_ pas!  
\- J'ai changé d'avis! Desséliande, porte moi aussi la haut!

Il obtempéra à l'ordre et la souleva en face de Mike. Croquant une baie, elle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur les autres en mangeant sauvagement. Tous deux se remplirent la panse à éclater puis redescendirent. S'asseyant pour digérer, Polly constata:

\- On a pas été raisonnables... on a tout _*buuurp*_ mangé...  
\- Avoue c'était un régal!  
\- Comment on fait pour lui en faire pousser d'autres?  
\- Aucune idée. Faut lui faire manger de l'engrais tu crois? Du fumier?  
\- Oh beurk! Fit Polly, la mine dégoûtée. J'espère pas...  
\- Faudrait se renseigner...

Poussant un soupir et faisant rouler son œil, Desséliande planta ses racines dans le sol et une lueur verte pulsa au niveau de ses racines. Son feuillage s'agita légèrement et, sous les yeux ébahi du couple, des baies repoussèrent instantanément. Polly se leva en se frottant les yeux et demanda à Mike:

\- Je crois que nous avons assisté à un miracle!  
\- Moi, je penche pour autre chose, fit Mike en parcourant son épais livre sur les Spectre.  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- **A-ha!** Là! Regarde!

Elle se pencha sur l'ouvrage et lut à haute voix:

" _Les Desséliande sont loin d'être nuisibles et peuvent s'avérer être d'excellents compagnons d'aventure pour les dresseurs qui aiment voyager loin des sentiers battus. Ils sont capables d'extraire les nutriments du sol afin de générer leurs propres baies. Cette capacité s'appelle Récolte. Tropius, Noadkoko et Desséliande en font très bon usage. A noter que la qualité et le rendement des baies dépends de la santé du Pokémon qui les porte. Il est également possible d'en changer la variété en faisant manger au pokémon la même baie pendant environ une semaine. C'est le temps moyen pour un Pokémon doué du talent Récolte de générer les graines nécessaires à cette nouvelle variété. Certains régimes constitués de plusieurs sortes de baies différentes donneraient des baies étranges jamais connues auparavant mais aux effets souvent dévastateurs pour les estomacs fragiles._ "

Mike referma le livre d'un air ravi et serra Desséliande dans ses bras en murmurant:

\- Toi et moi, je sens qu'on va être super potes!

Polly secoua la tête en murmurant: "qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre..."

Rassasiés ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Le soleil descendait calmement dans le ciel au-dessus de la canopée. En consultant le Vokit, ils virent qu'il n'était que seize heures. Entendant un bruit d'eau claire, ils se rendirent à la source qui coulait non loin.

L'eau jaillissait des rochers pour redescendre en douce petite cascade qui terminait dans un bassin de roche naturel formé par l'érosion. La mousse entourait le point d'eau et tout était vraiment très calme. Malgré un arrière-goût un peu ferrugineux, la source était désaltérante à souhait. Tout les trois purent boire à satiété et il fut décidé d'un bivouac à cet endroit, la nuit était encore loin, mais la marche avait épuisée Polly. Mike quant à lui n'aurait pas franchement marché beaucoup plus longtemps non plus, le côté impraticable de la forêt sauvage était inutilement éreintant. En consultant la carte il considéra trois jours de marche, quatre en traînant les pieds. Ensuite Roche-Sur-Gliffe était à portée ainsi que le port et ils pourraient quitter la région de Kalos pour se rendre à Hoenn. Il déciderait de l'arène à affronter seulement là bas. Regardant ses badges avec fierté, il s'assit en s'adossant au bassin et demanda à Polly:

\- Dis moi...  
\- Oui?  
\- Si... Si tu avais un vœu à faire lequel ce serait?  
\- Un vœu? C'est quoi, une question piège?  
\- N-non! Fit Mike, embarrassé. Mais quelque chose que tu voudrait vraiment, juste pour toi.  
\- Hmmmmm... Fit-elle en réfléchissant profondément.  
\- La liberté? Fit Mike en montrant la Moonball.  
\- Hein?!  
\- Sincèrement, tu n'y a jamais songé?  
\- Pourquoi vouloir la liberté?! Je suis déjà libre!  
\- O-oh... fit Mike, rougissant. M-mais tu sais, si un jour tu en a marre...  
\- ...c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai été attirée vers toi au départ. En te voyant, seul sous cet arbre, je savais que tu avais un bon fond. Et je sais que tu ne t'opposerait pas à mon départ, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux.  
\- Je... Je ne pensais pas forcément à un départ définitif, mais... Fit-il en grattant le sol, visiblement tracassé.  
\- Oh toi, tu a une idée derrière la tête... termine ta phrase.  
\- Tu pourrais être libre à mes côtés...  
\- " _libre à tes côtés_ "? Mais je viens de te dire que... **oh**.  
\- Je pense que tu as compris...  
\- C'est... Je... Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... être délivrée en tant que Pokémon mais rester à tes côtés en tant que ta compagne...  
\- Exactement...  
\- L'offre est très sincère, ça me touche sincèrement énormément, mais... **non**.  
\- N-non? Fit Mike, les larmes aux yeux. M-m-mais...  
\- Hé! Ne pleure pas! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire!  
\- C'était quoi alors?  
\- C'est juste que si je suis libre... Je ne me battrais plus pour toi.  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Eh bien comme ça, si je vais au combat dans une arène ou contre un dresseur, je me sens utile, j'ai l'impression de me battre pour toi, de défendre tes idées et de me défendre pour faire avancer ton rêve le plus cher, et c'est très important pour moi. Ta proposition est sincèrement très émouvante, mais je me sentirais inutile en voyant les autres se battre dans l'arène si je suis assise à regarder. Mon rêve à moi c'est de te voir heureux et de me battre à tes côtés, quel que soit le résultat.

Le jeune dresseur afficha un immense sourire et fondit en larmes. Elle se précipita sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras, puis murmura:

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie prisonnière avec toi. Je veux contribuer à ton rêve et à ton bonheur, sans toi je serais probablement à nouveau dans une cage chez Alexandre à me faire revendre ou pire. Mais le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement ce jour là.  
\- Mais...  
\- Chhhhhhh... Tu es un amour et je t'aime... Je sais que mon bonheur te préoccupe, mais crois moi, Je suis heureuse. Vraiment.  
\- Oh Polly...

Ils s'étreignirent doucement et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et ajouta:

\- Non, mon vœu le plus sincère serait...

Le pokedex se mit soudain à vibrer. Il l'ouvrit et un point d'interrogation clignotant s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit Polly.  
\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée! C'est la première fois que je vois ça!  
\- Regarde l'icône la en bas, si tu appuie dessus ça dit quoi?  
\- " _Bienvenue dans la mise à jour 12.1, ceci est un dispositif de déclenchement automatique, si le Pokedex détecte la signature d'un pokémon légendaire ou mythique dans un rayon d'un kilomètre vous serez averti._ "  
\- Mais alors ça veut dire...  
\- Qu'il y a quelque chose pas loin, donc peut être que si on fait doucement on...  
\- Mike. **Ne bouge plus.** Tu va te lever trèèèèès lentement et tu va regarder en haut de la source. Fit Polly en chuchotant presque d'une voix inaudible.

Mike pivota tout doucement sur lui même et se redressa avec toutes les précautions du monde. Sur la portion rocheuse ou jaillissait l'eau, une drôle de chose en forme d'étoile avec ce qui ressemblait à de petits morceaux de papier suspendus a ses pointes se tenait la. Occupé à boire, Mike leva tout doucement le Pokedex et frisa la crise cardiaque lorsque la voix synthétique annonça à plein volume:

" **Jirachi, le Pokémon souhait:** _Jirachi dort depuis mille ans, mais il se réveillera si on lui chante quelque chose avec une voix d'une grande pureté. On raconte qu'il peut exaucer les vœux des gens_."

Le Pokémon sursauta et se tourna vers le couple. Desséliande, qui était resté immobile pour se reposer, ouvrit son œil et fixa Jirachi du regard, méfiant. Polly était bouche bée qu'il soit aussi près et ne se soit pas enfui. Lentement il s'approcha de Mike et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il était pas plus grand qu'un nouveau-né et semblait si frêle qu'on avait l'impression que la moindre bourrasque l'emporterait au loin. Il tendit sa petite main vers le visage du dresseur, mais brusquement, Desséliande s'interposa, protégeant instinctivement Mike. Jirachi eut un regard étonné en voyant le Pokémon et tourna autour de l'arbre. Desséliande était sur la défensive et suivait de son œil les moindres déplacements du Pokémon. Ce dernier eut un petit rire, il redescendit. Puis, se tenant au milieu du trio, il ferma les yeux et une détonation secoua tout le monde, puis il disparut.

Mike resta hébété quelques instants et vit une baie étrange au sol à l'endroit où se tenait Jirachi. Il la ramassa pour la renifler, mais il ne sentit rien de suspect. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la goûter, mais Polly l'interrompit:

\- Attends! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est!  
\- Si on y goûte pas, on saura pas!  
\- Un pokémon qui relève du pur mythe apparaît et laisse une baie derrière lui,et tu veux la manger?  
\- Pourquoi il l'aurait laissée sinon?  
\- Si elle était toxique? Ou empoisonnée? On ne sait pas quelles sont ses motivations!

Mike considéra Desséliande et lui tendit la baie.

\- Tiens, goûte ça toi!

A contrecœur, l'arbre prit la baie et la mangea. Le couple observa avec attention mais rien ne se produisit. Puis, lentement, les baies Sitrus de Desséliande tombèrent au sol, et de nouvelles baies, grises et tachées de noir, apparurent. Elles étaient identiques à celle laissée par Jirachi. Mais a la surprise générale, encore plus de baies apparurent sur Desséliande. Polly dévisagea Mike, puis elle se risqua à en cueillir une. Elle mordit dedans et s'immobilisa complètement. Tremblante, elle se mit à frémir, puis elle grimpa sur la main de Desséliande qui la porta aux baies, et la, elle en prit autant qu'elle put et les fourra dans sa bouche en mangeant comme si elle avait été privée de nourriture pendant des jours et des jours. Étonné, Mike lança:

-Hé mais on viens de se faire péter la panse avec des baies Sitrus! Comment tu peux avoir encore faim?!  
\- _miam miam miam cronch groups miam_  
\- Hé! **POLLY!**  
\- _miam miam miam miam_

Mike fit signe à Desséliande qui le porta au niveau des baies. Mike en mordilla une du bout des lèvres.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais mangée de toute sa vie. C'était à la fois comme goûter la tarte au fromage blanc de sa mère qu'il affectionnait tant, manger un Nanab Split frais avec une baie tout juste cueillie, de la glace avec des ingrédients de la plus haute qualité raffinée possible et surmontée d'une crème fraîche à peine fouettée. Il ne put se retenir et malgré la satiété qu'il éprouvait il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer le plus de baies possibles. Polly semblait possédée par un estomac tant elle se jetait sur les baies. Couverte de jus et de pulpe sur le visage, les yeux exorbités comme une folle. Ses habits étaient couverts de taches mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'arrêter d'en manger tellement c'était bon. Lorsque la dernière baie fut cueillie, Desséliande les reposa à terre. Polly tremblait de la tête aux pieds comme si elle était transie de froid. Le jeune dresseur aussi se mit à trembler et il ne put se retenir. Simultanément ils furent pris d'un violent mal de ventre. Le genre de douleur qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir avalé une tonne de piment avec du lait caillé, le genre de sensation qui vous donne l'impression que votre estomac va se dissoudre de l'intérieur pour ensuite vous dissoudre tout entier.

Ils tombèrent tout deux à genoux tandis que Desséliande, paniqué cherchait à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient. Mike sentit son sang bouillir à une intensité jamais atteinte, comme si son sang était du feu qui le consumait. Les larmes aux yeux il s'écroula au sol tandis que Polly éclatait violemment en sanglots, visiblement souffrante le martyr elle aussi. Il tenta de lutter contre la sensation lorsqu'elle se mit à violemment convulser, manquant de peu de vomir lorsqu'il vit une mousse noire couler de la bouche de sa compagne. Rampant de toutes ses forces, son bras n'atteignit jamais Polly puisque les convulsions se déclenchèrent aussi pour lui.

Ils étaient tous deux à mourir de l'intérieur quant, dans un violent soubresaut, ils s'évanouirent de concert et ne bougèrent plus du tout. Pris de panique, Desséliande les souleva pour les poser dans les branches de sa tête et les plaça en position fœtale, comme deux étranges oisillons endormi dans un nid, puis il prit la direction du soleil descendant.


	48. Chapitre 48: Inversion

Lorsque Mike rouvrit les yeux, il vit lentement défiler les frondaisons. Il ne savait plus si il était réveillé ou s'il rêvait. Une drôle de sensation le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. La bouche pâteuse il articula:

\- Desséliande? Tu peux t'arrêter, tout va bien.

Le Pokémon s'immobilisa et déposa Mike au sol. Sans crier gare, il abattit ses griffes sur son dresseur en rugissant.

\- Desseeeeeeeeeeeee!  
\- Hé! Calme toi! C'est quoi ton problème!  
\- **DESSSSSSELIAAAAAAAANDE!**

Levant les bras pour se défendre, Mike s'interrompit. Il avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient rapetissés, il se sentait également plus frêle de manière générale. Devant l'arbre qui grognait, il ouvrit son sac et se précipita sur son miroir. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Son visage s'était aminci, ses cheveux avaient poussé sans vergogne, formant ainsi une crinière brun-roux. Sa voix était montée de plusieurs octaves. Se palpant lentement, il tira légèrement sur sa tunique et vit que sa poitrine était à présent très développée. Pris d'un affreux doute, il porta la jambe à son entrejambe et poussa un petit cri aigu. Son anatomie ne pouvait le trahir, il était devenu une fille! En proie à l'inquiétude il supplia Desséliande de reposer Polly. Méfiant, le Pokémon obéit et déposa le corps inanimé de sa compagne à ses côtés.

Mike la souleva et constata qu'elle était à présent grande et svelte. Ses cheveux courts encadraient un visage résolument masculin. La robe qu'elle portait usuellement retombait à plat sur son torse et ses jambes s'étaient musclées. Il la secoua légèrement et articula de sa voix de fille:

\- **Polly! Polly!** Réveille toi, je crois qu'il y a un problème...  
\- Mmmmnnnhhhh! geignit-elle en s'étirant.  
\- Regarde toi! Fit Mike en lui tendant le miroir.

Ébahie elle se regarda pendant de longues minutes, puis en se tournant vers son petit ami, elle poussa un cri très viril. Puis faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire, elle se retint en pouffant, pour finalement éclater de rire.

\- Hahahahahahaha! Oh par Giratina, c'est parfait! **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**  
\- P-parfait?! Dit il de sa voix fluette.  
\- Hahahahaha, oh purée... Je sens que ça va être tordant!  
\- Non pas tordant du tout! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!  
\- Hahahahaha... ouh... à ton avis?  
\- **J'en ai aucune idée!** Cria Mike, affolée.  
\- On a mangé une baie laissée par Jirachi, le Pokémon **souhait**. Et je n'avais pas terminé de te dire quel était mon souhait...  
\- Et c'était quoi?!  
\- Eh bien qu'on échange de place histoire de voir ce que ça fait d'être un garçon, mais je ne pensais pas que...  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce souhait débile?!  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça se réaliserait...  
\- Oh Noooooooon! Fit Mike en fondant en larmes.  
\- Pleure pas, ça aurait pu être pire...  
\- J'ai pas demandé ça moiiiiii! Gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

Polly se leva et se regarda sous toutes les coutures, plia ses bras en regardant ses biceps se contracter. Voyant sa robe, elle claqua des doigts en se parant d'un magnifique costume trois pièces pour homme. Mike se redressa à son tour et fit:

\- Oh pitié pas ça!  
\- Ben quoi, j'allais pas me promener en robe, pour une fois que je peux porter un truc classe!  
\- " _un truc classe_ "? T'es sûre?! Fit Mike en montrant une photo d'Eusèbe en tant que maître de ligue. Tu porte exactement la même chose que lui!  
\- Ah. Mince. Bon, on va opter pour autre chose.

Elle claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois et se para d'un pantalon cargo et d'une veste de type militaire, et posa délicatement une casquette sur ses cheveux.

\- Là, c'est mieux?  
\- Non ce n'est pas mieux! Je suis une fille!  
\- Oh, n'en fait pas tout un plat... au moins tu verras ce que ça fait...  
\- Mais je voulais pas savoir moi! **Jirachi! Reviens! Change moi ça!** Cria Mike.

Mais le silence persista. Desséliande contemplait la scène d'un air désolé. Polly semblait ravie par le changement. Soudainement elle écarta doucement son pantalon et ricana:

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça fait... huhuhu!  
\- Hé! C'est pas le moment!  
\- Hmmmm... c'est que ça te va plutôt bien... fit Polly en palpant la poitrine de Mike d'un air lubrique.  
\- H-hé! Qu'est-ce qui te prends! Fit Mike en rougissant.  
\- Oooooh, mais c'est que ça lui fait de l'effet à la petite Mikaela!  
\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!** Si ça se trouve c'est temporaire!  
\- Huhuhu, ce n'est pas désagréable de voir l'autre côté...

Mike soupira longuement et sortit la tente. Boudeur, il se réfugia dedans et rappela Desséliande avant de se recroqueviller dans le sac de couchage. Polly vint s'allonger à côté de lui en souriant.

\- Ce n'est rien...  
\- Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi!  
\- Ne te fâche pas... fit Polly en caressant la peau de Mike.  
\- **CERTAINEMENT PAS. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU ME TOUCHE DANS CET ÉTAT!** Fit Mike en tapant sur sa main d'un air furieux.

Il serra le coussin et éclata en sanglots. Déçue, Polly se releva et sortit dans la lueur du soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers les arbres. Visiblement les personnalités aussi avaient été inversées. Son dresseur était passé de la fierté et de l'assurance à une relative insécurité parsemée de doute. Elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle apparence, elle se demandait si elle arriverait à séduire une fille sous cet aspect. Mais un petit pincement lui serra le cœur. Elle avait toujours souhaité ça un peu en plaisantant, mais maintenant ils étaient coincés comme ça, et de voir Mike fondre en larmes l'avait peinée.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et l'obscurité envahissait le sous-bois. Elle regagna tout doucement la tente et se glissa aux côtés de son petit ami avant de s'endormir rapidement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement maussades et tendus. Mike semblait décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à Polly. Il dormait à chaque fois blotti dans son sac de couchage et tournant le dos à sa compagne. La situation qu'elle avait trouvée comique au départ s'était rapidement muée en drame. Le soir, elle pleurait souvent silencieusement dans son coin en regrettant ce souhait stupide. A plusieurs reprises elle souhaita que tout redevienne normal, espérant que Jirachi apparaisse et inverse les choses, mais ses suppliques silencieuses restaient sans réponses. Au matin du quatrième jour, ils atteignirent Roche-Sur-Gliffe en sortant enfin de la forêt. Polly était assez perturbée par sa nouvelle biologie, notamment par les érections matinales et celles provoquées par Mike lorsqu'elle devinait sa poitrine ou ses fesses sous la tunique. Et étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs jours, la frustration était grandissante. Mais elle n'osait rien dire à son compagnon. Ce dernier ne parlait que très peu, rougissant dès qu'on soutenait son regard plus de cinq secondes.

Ils descendirent tout deux vers le port lorsqu'il entendirent quelqu'un les interpeller:

\- Hé wow! T'a vu la meuf? Elle a carrément une poitrine de compétition! Hé poulette, ça te tente de venir voir ce que sait faire un vrai mâle de la ville?

Pour toute réponse, Mike tira sa capuche au maximum en rougissant comme une baie Tamato bouillie. Et c'est la que Polly fut frappée par un détail. L'homme qui s'était adressé à Mike l'avait fait comme si elle avait été célibataire. Alors qu'avant ils marchaient ensembles comme un couple, ils n'étaient guère plus que deux personnes qui suivaient le même chemin. Ça lui fit énormément de peine.

Arrivés au guichet, Mike demanda:

\- D-deux aller simples pour Hoenn s'il vous plaît.  
\- À quel nom?  
\- Euh... eh bien...  
\- Max et Aurélia. Intervint Polly.  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça.  
\- C'est vingt-trois mille.  
\- Tenez... fit Mike.

Une fois les billets dans le sac, Polly s'approcha doucement de Mike et d'un air nonchalant, lui donna la main. Mike tourna légèrement la tête, embarrassé. Puis chuchota:

\- Prenons une chambre d'hôtel, je ne supporte pas tous ces regards.  
\- Maintenant au moins tu vois ce que ça fait... souffla Polly.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il était bientôt midi. Ils prirent une chambre avec vue sur la baie. Le bateau n'arriverait que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Mike fila sous la douche et y resta longtemps. A sa sortie, il portait à peine une serviette. En le voyant comme ça, la nouvelle biologie de Polly se rappela à son souvenir, ce qui eut pour don de la faire rougir. Mike s'approcha lentement et fit tomber sa serviette sur le sol, offrant son corps à la vue de sa compagne.

Cette dernière ce jeta sur son amante, brûlante de passion. Mike avait réussi à se contenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent il se consumait d'envie. Au début les caresses étaient hésitantes et un peu confuses, mais rapidement, leur alchimie naturelle revint au galop. Enhardie par le manque, Polly poussa brutalement ce corps contre le mur et se pressa avidement contre la poitrine de sa partenaire. Elle sentait la passion engloutir tous ses sens et se laissait aller à ce nouveau corps. De son côté, Mike était complètement submergé par les émotions et les sensations. Le moindre contact le faisait gémir de plaisir, aussi lorsque Polly s'occupa manuellement de son plaisir, elle ne put étouffer sa voix qui se faisait probablement entendre à travers tout l'immeuble, mais en cet instant, c'était son dernier souci. C'était comme si leurs corps essayaient de fusionner dans le magma du plaisir.

Polly agrippa furieusement la crinière brun-roux et se laissa guider par ses propres pulsions les plus sauvages. Et cet incendiaire brasier sexuel les consomma pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous les deux en sueur sur le sol. Mike avait la tête qui tournait et faillit manquer d'air lorsque l'orgasme redescendit. Puis chuchota à Polly:

\- Alors... c'est...Pfiouuuu...c'est comme ça que ça fait p-pour toi... c'est...c'est... **_wouaw._**  
\- Et...C'était carrément pas...désagréable...Non plus...

Ils s'étreignirent l'un et l'autre et riant. Puis Mike reprit:

\- Aurélia, hein? D'où tu sors ça?  
\- Mikaela ça faisait trop repère. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.  
\- Et Max?  
\- Je sais pas, ça sonnait bien dans ma tête,du style " _Max le puissant_ " ou un truc du genre, bien viril.

Mike éclata de rire et se releva pour s'habiller. Puis demanda:

\- Je meurs de faim, pas toi?  
\- Totalement... notre petite activité m'a méchamment creusé l'appétit...  
\- Je dois bien admettre que ça n'est pas étranger à ma fringale. Je suggère qu'on aille se chercher un petit restaurant ou quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu en dit?  
\- Ça me va...

Tous deux quittèrent l'hôtel, le regard complice et main dans la main. L'après-midi battait son plein et la ville grouillait de monde. Mike supportait mieux les regards à présent. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir été autant sur la défensive. Accepter cette nouvelle condition ne pouvait qu'apporter du positif dans leur relation. Polly semblait extrêmement fière de s'afficher avec sa compagne en public, ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

En passant, Mike vit un vendeur de glaces un peu plus loin dans une rue et demanda à Polly de l'attendre. II n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais cette glace l'obsédait presque en cet instant. Il s'avança et commanda un énorme cône. Mais au moment de payer, une main gantée apparut au dessus de son épaule en disant:

\- **C'est moi qui offre.**

Mike se retourna pour remercier la personne et tomba nez à nez avec Eusèbe.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...  
\- Je... tu...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas là première à devenir confuse devant mon charisme, j'admets volontiers que c'est éblouissant.  
\- Je suis venue avec mon petit ami.  
\- Oh mais je suis au courant. Dès votre arrivée en ville je vous ai remarquée. Une pareille beauté sauvage, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.  
\- Mais! C'est quoi ton problème?  
\- Mon problème c'est que ton petit ami est vilain comme un pou. Je suis bien évidemment le meilleur choix possible. J'étais en ville pour essayer de mettre la main sur un looser qui a disparu, mais même si il n'est pas là, je ne repartirai pas les mains vides... fit il avec un clin d'œil lourd de sous entendus.  
\- Je ne te...Vous permet pas!  
\- Mais il n'y a pas besoin de permission, je suis champion de la ligue, je suis riche, je ferait de vos rêves les plus fous une réalité.  
\- Espèce de...  
\- Vil séducteur? Je sais, c'est toutes ce qu'elles disent à mon sujet... dit il en plaquant une main sur le mur en acculant Mike.  
\- Hé. Fit une voix.  
\- **Laissez nous, vous voyez bien que je discute avec mademoiselle!** Répondit Eusèbe avec colère.  
\- La demoiselle, c'est **ma** copine, continua la voix.

Et alors qu'Eusèbe se retournait, un coup de poing lui atterrit en plein visage. Un second suivit puis les insultes:

\- **CONNARD, TROUDUC'!**  
\- Po... Hem, Max, calme toi...  
\- Non je ne me calmerais pas! Il se crois où ce tocard!  
\- Max, hein? Fit Eusèbe en se relevant tout en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche. Je n'oublie personne. Crois moi que ta copine terminera dans mon lit avant...

 ***CLAC***

Mike avait les yeux exorbités. Il venait de gifler Eusèbe de toutes ses forces.

 ***CLAC***

Une seconde fois à présent. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour se venger mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Furieux, le jeune champion vociféra:

\- Ah tu me résiste hein? Tu apprendra que personne ne refuse les avance d'Eusèbe Ottersmang!  
\- Ça doit faire bizarre que ça ne marche pas comme tu veuille pour une fois.  
\- Mais sache que rien ne m'a jamais arrêté, tu terminera dans mon lit et tu me remerciera!  
\- Allez viens Aurélia, avant que je ne défonce ce tocard. Conclut Polly.

Mike planta sa glace sur la tête d'Eusèbe et ils quittèrent la rue tandis qu'il tentait de réajuster son costard hors de prix. Les deux amoureux quittèrent la zone et s'arrêtèrent à la première Pizzeria qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et descendirent sur la plage pour profiter de l'après midi. Le soleil descendait tranquillement et main dans la main ils firent le tour de la baie. Polly était heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux. Ces derniers jours lui avaient lourdement pesé sur le moral, et leur partie de jambes en l'air l'avait finalement décontractée. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce corps, mais elle trouvait ça pas si mal dans le fond.

Mike prit les mains de Polly et murmura:

\- Je.. je m'excuse pour mon comportement ces derniers jours, c'est juste que ce corps me chamboulée et je regrette ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi insistante.  
\- Tu es toute excusée.

Et continuant leur chemin, ils firent demi-tour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _afin d'éviter la confusion relative à la lecture du prochain chapitre, j'emploierais **Max pour Polly** et **Aurélia pour Mike** , j'ai volontairement mixé le tout ici pour que vous vous y fassiez le temps du chapitre, mais étant donné que ça resterait assez confus si ça dure plusieurs chapitres, je transitionne complètement dès la nouvelle update. Je remercie également Azarith pour la correction, c'est beaucoup plus propre maintenant! Bonne lecture! (et au moins avec la transition, je verrais qui s'amuse à sauter des chapitres mouahahahaha)_


	49. Chapitre 49: Inattendu

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensembles vers Roche-Sur-Gliffe, un jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux et annonça en regardant Aurélia:

\- J'ai parié 25 P$ que j'arriverais à avoir votre contact de Vokit!  
\- Pardon?! Répondit la jeune fille, surprise.  
\- Je te défie en combat Pokémon! Si je gagne, tu me file ton numéro!  
\- Très bien, mais je ne te laisse qu'une chance, alors on utilisera chacun un pokémon. D'accord?  
\- Ça marche! Prépare toi à prendre une raclée! Je vais t'appeler tous les jours gnihihihihi!  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir...  
\- C'est vu d'avance! Tortank, je te choisis!  
\- Moyade, je te laisse t'en charger! Fit la dresseuse en souriant.

Une énorme tortue bleue surmontée de deux canons sur la carapace surgit dans le sable. Aurélia déploya son pokédex qui lut à haute voix:

" _ **Tortank, le pokémon carapace:** Tortank dispose de canons à eau émergeant de sa carapace. Ils sont très précis et peuvent envoyer des balles d'eau capables de faire mouche sur une cible située à plus de 50 m._ "

\- Allez Tanky! Hydrocanoooooon!  
\- Moyade, Éco-Sphère!

L'énorme reptile braqua ses canons qui déclenchèrent un effroyable torrent d'eau, mais Moyade absorba le tout sans broncher. Elle se dégonfla un peu pour laisser échapper le surplus d'eau et répliqua avec une boule verte qui vint s'écraser avec force sur Tortank. Ce fut radical et le Pokémon adverse fut mis à rage le jeune garçon shoota de toutes ses forces dans le sable en s'énervant. Max se moqua au passage en suggérant qu'il devrait se contenter de l'horloge parlante pour lui tenir compagnie.

Chemin faisant, ils continuèrent vers la ville et se rendirent au centre pokémon. Le bâtiment était plein de dresseurs et après celui d'Auffrac-les-congères, ça leur paraissait bruyant. Une femme fendit la foule, suivie par une petite cohorte et percuta Max. Elle s'excusa sincèrement, dévisagea le couple, et fit à Aurélia:

\- J'ai comme l'impression de vous connaître... Il y a quelque chose de familier dans votre regard...  
\- Je... Euh... balbutia Aurélia, embarrassé et inquiète que le subterfuge soit révélé.  
\- Pardonnez moi je ne me suis pas présentée! Je suis Dianthea, la championne officielle de Kalos.  
\- Enchantée! Répondit-elle. Je suis Aurélia et voici, euh... Max.  
\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance! On ne parle que de vous par ici...  
\- A-ah bon? Et... que dit-on?  
\- Que vous dépareillez dans le paysage. Une fille dans un accoutrement pareil, ça se remarque, surtout avec cette...silhouette.  
\- Je...Ahem, merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment...  
\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je recherche actuellement un garçon qui a disparu il y a environ une semaine. Environ votre âge, voyage avec une fille ressemblant fortement à une mystimaniac. Il possède un Ectoplasma chromatique et un Tutankafer caractériel. Je vous en prie si vous le voyez ou le croisez, signalez le rapidement, c'est très important. J'ai envoyé son signalement dans tous le pays, j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra le retrouver...  
\- Je, euh... Vous souhaite bon courage! Il n'a pas du aller bien loin sans ses jambes.

Aurélia réalisa soudain sa bourde et se figea. Dianthea plissa les yeux et demanda d'un ton suspicieux:

\- Comment savez vous qu'il est blessé?!  
\- Eh bien en fait...  
\- Nous l'avons vu à Neuvartault la semaine dernière, ma cousine habite la bas et nous avons voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le héros qui a évité une catastrophe. Rajouta Max, en sauvant ainsi la mise à sa compagne.  
\- Je vois... répondit la championne, songeuse.  
\- Bon, hé bien je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, madame Dianthea, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail! Conclut la jeune fille.

Mais à cet instant, un jeune homme arriva en interpellant la championne:

\- Ma douce! Vous voilà enfin! Fit Eusèbe. Je vous cherchais.  
\- Je vous ai répété cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Répondit-elle, courroucée.  
\- Oooooh, mais voilà la jolie sauvageonne avec une fierté de Némélios... continua le riche arrogant en dévisageant le couple.  
\- Hein? Fit Dianthea. Eusèbe, vous connaissez cette fille?!  
\- Oui, je la connais, j'ai eu le plaisir de l'approcher... de très près plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- "de très près"? Fit-elle la moue dégoûtée. Écoutez ça ne me regarde pas, faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'ai un disparu à retrouver. Par Arceus! Vous avez une tache de sang! Vous êtes blessé?!  
\- Oh, ça? Ce n'est rien. Tout juste un... indélicat qui m'a causé un...contretemps. Fit il avec un regard lourd de reproches à Max.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais la dresseuse lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, avec discrétion. Profitant de la foule d'admirateurs, le couple s'éclipsa à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé. Aurélia se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant et Max prit la parole:

\- Cette tenue va t'apporter des ennuis si tu fait pas attention...  
\- Eh bien tant pis! Je vais pas me changer juste pour me fondre dans la masse! On prends le bateau et on se tire à Hoenn!  
\- Ne te fâche pas...  
\- Je ne suis pas fâchée! J'en ai juste assez de Kalos! **Je veux partir!**  
\- Pas avant demain malheureusement.  
\- C'est looooooooong! Je voudrais déjà partir!  
\- Il va falloir attendre, je ne peux absolument rien faire de plus pour toi!  
\- Pffffff...

La jeune fille tira son sac et en sortit les deux épais volumes. Tournant les pages elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

" _Giratina est le gardien du contre-monde. La légende raconte que lors de la création de notre monde, Arceus y mit tant de puissance que les forces qui régissent l'essence même de notre plan d'existence furent déséquilibrées. Des morceaux de la réalité se brisèrent et le chaos s'en écoulait. Le dieu tout puissant des pokémon chargea Giratina de s'en occuper. Or la tâche était ardue et compliquée, il fut rapidement débordé par son rôle et Arceus fut forcé de créer le contre-monde pour y contenir les anomalies, mais Giratina y étant intimement lié après toutes ce temps passé à contrôler et réguler le phénomène, qu'il fut englouti avec lors de cet événement. Et à cause de la nature instable du lieu et des millénaires passés dedans, il ne peut franchir la barrière qui sépare notre monde du sien. En revanche les immatériels peuvent circuler librement entre les deux mondes, pour une raison inconnue, leur biologie supporte la transition du passage. Si Giratina venait à quitter le contre-monde en le laissant vacant, le déséquilibre serait catastrophique et aboutirait à un cataclysme d'une ampleur encore jamais vue._  
 _Personne ne sait vraiment ce que deviennent les morts lorsqu'ils passent de l'autre côté. Bien des gens ont tenté l'aller-retour mais personne n'a jamais réussi. Mais dans un très ancien parchemin il est mentionné qu'un certain "Roi des Ombres" pourrait permettre à Giratina de franchir la barrière qui le retient, devenant alors une entité quasi-divine ayant droit de mort sur toute la création. Mais rien de concret n'a jamais été prouvé et il s'agit très certainement d'affabulations de prophètes illuminés._ "

Aurélia referma l'ouvrage, dubitative. Si on ne pouvait survivre sans être un immatériel, ou était-elle tombée après avoir été poussé par Eusèbe? Giratina savait-il seulement parler? Et en admettant qu'il y ait une once de vérité, même ténue, pourquoi lui était-ce arrivé ? Et qu'avait voulu dire la chose ? Encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses mais le temps lui en apprendrait très certainement plus. En rangeant le livre, elle demanda à son compagnon:

\- Ce truc du Roi des Ombres, tu y croit?  
\- ...sincèrement? Je ne sais pas. Parfois oui, parfois non. Tout devrait me pousser à y croire, mais...  
\- Mais?  
\- Je suis allé dans le contre-monde à plusieurs reprises, et à part perdre la boule à cause des lois de la physique complètement absurdes ou voir le propriétaire des lieux voler en rond, il n'y a franchement rien à faire. Il fait froid et par endroit plus noir que le noir le plus complet.  
\- Tu a déjà tenté d'approcher Giratina ou de comprendre ce qu'il faisait exactement?  
\- ... on voit que tu n'y est jamais allée...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Il est carrément pas commode. Il te regarde de loin et tu sais pas si il te regarde simplement par curiosité ou si il va te mettre en pièces. Ça fait froid dans le dos.  
\- Fascinant...  
\- Non ça n'a rien de fascinant! Il est aussi vieux que le monde et qui sais ce que la solitude à pu faire de son esprit!  
\- Peut-être qu'un ami ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quant on est seul, parfois c'est dur...  
\- Et pour lui dire quoi?! " _Hey, salut Gigi! Alors t'a mangé quoi à midi?_ " " _T'as vu? Je me suis acheté une nouvelle montre!_ " " _Qu'est-ce que tu pense des derniers résultats de la saison du tournoi mondial?_ "  
\- Pourquoi pas?  
\- Tu m'as écouté ou pas? C'est une créature millénaire qui vit seule depuis Arceus seul sait quand. Il doit être ou sénile ou psychopathe!  
\- Hmmmm... Et si tu m'emmenait?  
\- Te quoi?! Hors de question! Si tu veux te suicider il y a d'autres moyens!  
\- Lorsque j'ai été éjectée de Tutankafer, j'ai eu l'impression de traverser un voile ténu. Je suis à peu près certaine de pouvoir survivre à un passage.  
\- Et tu fera quoi une fois là bas?! Tu lui propose un billard ou une soirée pokéflix?  
\- Ne sois pas aussi acerbe, je cherche juste à comprendre...

Max tourna le dos au dresseur et ne dit plus rien, visiblement résolu à rester fâché dans son coin.

Aurélia poussa un soupir et continua de feuilleter le livre à la recherche d'indices. Quelque chose la perturbait au sujet de toute cette histoire mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était à la fois frustrant et excitant. Les deux ouvrages semblaient très complets quant aux pokémon, mais concernant cette histoire de Roi des Ombres il n'y avait que de brèves mentions. Giratina semblait occuper une place importante dans tout ça, mais rien n'indiquait une piste ou quelque chose.

Elle tourna les pages vierges à la fin du premier volume et vit des lettres écrites un peu au hasard sur certaines pages. Elle prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit à prendre des notes, ajouta les lettres les unes après les autres, mais ça ne donnait absolument rien. En essayant d'aborder la chose en reconstituant des anagrammes, quelques mots sans queue ni tête étaient trouvables, mais ça ne révélait aucun indice quelconque.

Max se leva sans un mot et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. La dresseuse continua de tenter de trouver un sens à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle vit un petit chiffre "1" suivi d'un trait et d'un chiffre "3", marqué à la cent quatre-vingt dix-neuvième page du volume récupéré à Lavanville. Piquée de curiosité, elle ouvrit le second ouvrage, offert par Anis. A la cent quatre-vingt dix-neuvième page, il y avait un "2" suivi d'un trait et d'un "3".

Regardant en alternance, les choses s'éclaircirent. Il existait un troisième ouvrage! Mais il ne trouvait pas les indices pour y accéder. Et quand bien même, si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé entre temps, ça risquait d'être difficile. Mais plutôt que de se prendre la tête là dessus la jeune fille soupira un long moment.

Au dehors les ombres s'étiraient lentement et le soleil était proche de l'horizon. Ça faisait un bon moment que Max était sous la douche. Sous l'effet de l'ennui, Aurélia ouvrit la ball de Tutankafer et il apparut dans la chambre, manquant de peu de casser un meuble à cause de l'espace exigu.

Tutankafer s'immobilisa en voyant le nouveau corps de Mike, puis se mit à regarder sous le lit et dans les meubles, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Non on a pas inversé avec Polly...  
\- Kaferrrrrrrr!  
\- En réalité c'est Polly qui a souhaité un truc débile et manque de pot elle a été exaucée.  
\- Tutank.  
\- Bref, on est pas là pour ça. A quelques reprises, j'ai réussi à te comprendre et à communiquer avec toi. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de réussir à échanger, même si ce sont des choses triviales, tu me suis?  
\- Tut. Kafeeeerr.  
\- Bien, je vais fermer les yeux et me concentrer, je vais te demander de rester sérieux cinq minutes et de faire comme moi, d'accord?  
\- Ferrr.  
\- Bien, c'est parti.

Aurélia ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit. Rapidement, elle sentit une présence familière. Inspirant profondément elle se concentra de toute sa volonté et exprima mentalement ses paroles.

\- C'est moi ton dresseur.  
\- Ami-de-je!  
\- Oui, je suis ton ami.  
\- Pourquoi ami-de-je seul?  
\- Je... Polly est sous la douche.  
\- Ombre-de-froid sale?  
\- Hahaha, non, j'en doute, mais elle tient à sa petite hygiène.  
\- Je suis content parler ami-de-je.  
\- Oui, j'en suis ravi moi aussi.  
\- Avoir faim?  
\- Un peu mais ça passera.  
\- Je triste.  
\- Il ne faut pas! J'irais manger tout à l'heure et...  
\- Ami-de-je fâché contre je.  
\- Mais pas du tout!  
\- Faute je si Dragon-De-Sable attaqué.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle?!  
\- Dragon-De-Sable presque tué Ami-de-je.  
\- Ah. Tyranocif.  
\- Depuis dragon-de-sable, ami-de-je plus combattre avec je.  
\- Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Eusèbe a tenté de se débarrasser de moi et je suis actuellement porté disparu. Je n'ai pas voulu me faire remarquer.  
\- Ami-de-je vouloir abandonner je...  
\- **Non!** Écoute moi, essaye de me comprendre, tu es très peu répandu, tu ne passe pas inaperçu... ce n'était pas contre toi!  
\- Ami-de-je sincère?  
\- Mais oui! Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber comme ça! De plus si il n'y avais pas eu cet..."incident" avec Mega-Tyranocif, Polly serait peut être prisonnière en ce moment, alors merci.

Tutankafer se jeta sur la dresseuse et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Aurélia pensa que sa colonne vertébrale allait rompre. Tutankafer était très démonstratif de ses émotions et c'était assez perturbant, mais ça ne retirait rien au plaisir de le savoir heureux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse se sentir mal et encore moins responsable quant à cet incident qui avait mené à l'affrontement contre Alexandre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La jeune fille fit immédiatement rentrer le pokémon dans sa ball et se leva pour ouvrir. A peine la poignée baissée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux hommes aux allures de garde du corps entrèrent dans la pièce. Eusèbe surgit et tendit un paquet à Aurélia:

\- Bonsoir, Aurélia. Voici une robe pour vous. J'ai réservé dans un restaurant très chic dont vous me direz des nouvelles. Je vous interdit de refuser mon invitation, à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il arrive malheur à Max.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et un homme sortit avec Max sur l'épaule.

\- Mais attendez! J'étais ici lorsque P...Max est entré!  
\- J'avais fait poster un de mes agents avec un sédatif. C'est fou ce qu'un concierge peut ouvrir contre quelques billets, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Espèce de cinglé!  
\- Allons, ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée, je suis certain que nous allons nous entendre tous les deux.

Un des agents ligota Max inconscient à un montant du lit et les deux autres sortirent chacun une Hyperball. Eusèbe afficha son sourire de dominant et chuchota:

\- Il serait vraiment regrettable que les journaux de demain affichent une tragédie au sujet d'une chambre d'hôtel détruite par un Pokémon sauvage et qu'il y ait des victimes...  
\- Tu es un grand malade! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre!  
\- Oui, je suis malade. Malade d'amour pour vous. Je n'ai eu cesse de vous suivre depuis votre arrivée. Vous m'obsédez au point d'en avoir une fièvre virulente.

Aurélia pesta intérieurement contre cette situation rocambolesque, mais elle ne voulait pas que Max soit démasqué ni même que la vérité à son sujet soit éventée. À contrecœur elle saisit la boîte et en tira la robe.


	50. Chapitre 50: Mégalomanie

C'était une somptueuse robe bleue. Pas ce banal bleu ciel ou bleu feutre que l'on voit dans les grandes boutiques sur les articles de mode, non.  
C'était un bleu de ciel d'aube. Pas un bleu nuit, ni un bleu un peu foncé. La couleur semblait presque surnaturelle. Des manches blanches aux épaules bouffantes en dépassaient aux bras, donnant une touche plus proche de l'uniforme formel que de la robe de soirée. Elle se resserrait à la taille pour terminer en plis impeccables et symétriques. C'était sobre et éclatant à la fois, à mi-chemin entre le " _regardez moi_ " et le " _ceci est un uniforme très classique._ " Elle en eut le souffle coupé. En d'autres circonstances, Polly aurait fait un malheur avec si elle avait gardé son apparence.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous l'avez admirée à souhait, vous pouvez la porter.  
\- Mais... Je ne... enfin...  
\- Ah! Suis-je sot! Quelle indélicatesse! Émile, Ernesto, Éric, veuillez sortir et laisser mademoiselle se changer, voyons! Rustres! Je garderais trente pourcent de votre paye ce mois-ci pour vous punir de cette imbécillité crasse!  
\- M-merci... fit Aurélia, embarrassée.

Une fois seule dans la pièce elle posa la robe contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait aller à merveille, c'était un peu effrayant. Mais malgré son appréhension elle la mit. Se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains, la jeune en resta bouche bée. Elle lui allait à la perfection. Comment avait-il réussi à deviner ses mensurations? Il y avait une part de terreur dans cette situation et Aurélia se rendit compte que depuis qu'Eusèbe était maître de la ligue, il avait le bras long. Très long. À l'avenir, il ne faudrait jamais l'oublier ou le sous-estimer.

La dresseuse, gênée par sa propre beauté féminine, sortit dans le couloir ou l'attendait Eusèbe. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration et chuchota:

\- Je savais que seule une robe de déesse conviendrait à une reine telle que vous. Votre charme de fille de la nature s'évanouit pour laisser éclater votre côté princier.  
\- Je...Euh...Si tu le dit...  
\- Quelle tenue, quel port altier! Décidément, vous êtes aussi à l'aise avec la grâce raffinée qu'avec votre fripe souillée. - Fripe souillée? Hé je... Ahem, oubliez ça.  
\- Mes parents vous trouveront fantastique, vous êtes la partenaire idéale. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour Dianthea, mais vous la surpassez de loin. Fit-il, pensif.  
\- Tes... parents?! Ils seront là?!  
\- Non, ils sont fort malheureusement... retenus ailleurs. A cause d'un petit imbécile qui a eu beaucoup de chance.  
\- Ah, je... je suis désolée pour vous.  
\- Ne soyez pas triste ma somptueuse sauvage, lorsque j'aurais réduit cette vermine à l'état de bouillie innommable, mes parents reviendront. Mais, je parle, je parle, nous allons être en retard! Prenez mon bras, ma chère.

Aurélia hésita, sans savoir comment bien faire, mais le richissime garçon passa son bras autour du sien et la guida fermement.

\- Là, suivez mon pas, marchons de concert, nous ne devons faire qu'un en toutes circonstances.  
\- Mais...  
\- On ne discute pas! Je vais vous présenter à toutes mes prétendantes, vous devez être irréprochable pour provoquer la fureur de la jalousie dans leurs cœurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en réalisant qu'elles ne seront jamais à votre niveau!

Aurélia eut un haut le cœur. Elle savait qu'Eusèbe était du genre snobinard, mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Mais la vie de Polly était en jeu et c'était malheureusement nécessaire de jouer le jeu, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne germe ou qu'une opportunité ne se présente. Un carrosse tiré par quatre Couafarels gigantesques et aux poils irréprochables attendait devant l'hôtel. La foule était rassemblée et Eusèbe marqua une pause en saluant, exhibant fièrement sa conquête comme un trophée. Dans la foule, des filles se tenaient tout devant et faisaient des yeux de mort à Aurélia, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Tous deux montèrent dans le carrosse sous escorte impressionnante. Eusèbe s'assit en face et sortit une bouteille d'un seau de glaçons, en proposant:

\- Un peu de ce délicieux Côte-de-Yantreizh?  
\- Je... l'alcool c'est vraiment pas mon truc...  
\- Ah vous ratez quelque chose! C'est bien plus fin que la piquette de sans-abri qu'ils servent dans ce restaurant, mais soit.

Un silence s'installa, Aurélia était déchirée entre jouer le jeu d'Eusèbe et le tabasser de toutes ses forces, mais c'était trop risqué. Au bout d'un moment, l'élégant garçon descendit du carrosse et tendit sa main.

\- Princesse...  
\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Ça me mets terriblement mal à l'aise!  
\- Ne soyez donc pas si prude, le faste et la dignité du rang vous reviendront lorsque nous serons mariés.

Aurélia s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

\- **M-M-MARIÉS?!** Mais!  
\- Oui, je sais, faisons les choses dans l'ordre.  
\- **J'ai déjà un petit ami!** Gronda-t'elle, furieuse.  
\- Je sais, pardon. Mais je puis vous promettre qu'avant minuit ce soir vous aurez changé d'avis.

La jeune fille blêmit en songeant à ce qu'Eusèbe pourrait bien vouloir sous-entendre par là. Mais les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent et toute une délégation de personnel les accueillit, sourire affable, comme les requins qui repèrent les poissons esseulés. On les installa tous deux dans une pièce réservée et un serveur leur fut attribué. Aurélia regarda autour d'elle, ébahie. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce restaurant à la télé, à Kanto, sa mère rêvait d'y mettre les pieds, mais il fallait des mois et des mois pour espérer avoir une place.

\- Pfiouuuu! Fit Eusèbe. Nous voilà en privé. J'espère que cela vous convient. Je voulais le restaurant tout entier pour nous deux, mais le patron a refusé, on voit bien qu'il est issu de la plèbe.  
\- C'est...Euh... très gentil.  
\- Mais assez parlé de moi, parlez moi de vous, ouvrez vous à moi, je saurais charmer votre cœur.

Aurélia soupira intérieurement et saisit la carte des mains du serveur.

\- Je vois, continua-t'il d'un ton résolument séducteur. Vous n'êtes pas comme ces filles qui se dévoilent au moindre sourire.  
\- On va dire ça. Fit Aurélia, concentrée sur la carte.  
\- Décidément, une beauté sauvage, un mystère de personnalité, vous êtes donc parfaite?

Les menus n'affichaient aucun prix, mais chaque plat semblait plus raffiné que le précédent. Mais elle ne pouvait se décider. Elle arriva finalement sur une ligne qui manqua de peu de le faire bondir sur sa chaise.

" _Blancs de Dodrio avec salade de Desséliande rehaussée d'écorce et sauce de sang de Mammochon._ "

Ulcéré à la lecture des détails du plat, Aurélia demanda au serveur:

\- La salade de Desséliande avec les blancs de Dodrio, elle repousse, c'est bien ça?!  
\- Je vous prie de nous excuser mademoiselle, répondit-il avec politesse, mais nous prenons les pousses les plus tendre au cœur du Desséliande et son écorce est intégralement broyée, tous nos Pokémons viennent d'élevages certifiés.  
\- **QUOI?! VOUS TUEZ UN DESSÉLIANDE POUR UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE SALADE?!**  
\- C-calmez vous, je vous en prie! Fit l'homme, mal à l'aise.  
\- **TARÉS!** Il est hors de question que je reste ici!  
\- Oh, eh bien, j'aurais du me douter qu'une amoureuse de la nature de votre trempe ne mangerait pas de Pokémons tués inutilement. C'était maladroit de ma part, veuillez me pardonner. Serveur, vous pouvez dire au patron que nous libérons la place.

Eusèbe et Aurélia quittèrent le restaurant et repartirent en carrosse. Mais le trajet fut très court. Il s'immobilisa devant un monumental manoir couvert de plantes grimpantes. Eusèbe lui tint la main et l'accompagna à l'intérieur. La nuit était tombée désormais. Le jeune homme donna sa veste à un valet et le congédia. Puis, faisant signe à son invitée, ils longèrent d'immenses escaliers et arrivèrent dans un long couloir. Une grande porte frappée d'un livre attira l'attention d'Aurélia, elle s'arrêta et regarda Eusèbe d'un air interrogateur:

\- Oh ceci? C'est une partie de la bibliothèque familiale, j'ai pu faire importer une grande partie des affaires avant que tout soit saisi chez moi à Kanto...  
\- Je peux? Demanda-t'elle timidement.  
\- Mais je vous en prie!

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense bibliothèque ou tout était bien rangé et organisé. Des ouvrages d'une valeur inestimable et en provenance des quatre coins du monde reposaient ici. Poussant un petit soupir d'exclamation, la jeune fille s'avança vers la plus proche étagère. Eusèbe se tint un peu en retrait et se mit à rougir.

\- Bon sang! Mais Arceus vous a-t'il créée dans le seul but de me faire succomber d'amour?!  
\- Hein?!  
\- Sauvage, belle, qui aime les Pokémons, intéressée par les livres, vous êtes décidément l'incarnation de la perfection.  
\- Euh... pourquoi pas. Maintenant excusez moi, j'aimerais voir quelque chose.  
\- Mais faites donc ma chère, vous êtes libre.

Aurélia se précipita dans les rayonnages gigantesques. Il y avait la toute sortes d'ouvrages sur tous les sujets possibles et connus. De son côté, Eusèbe fit sonner son valet. Il retira sa veste et sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu. Fier et sur de lui, il congédia son laquais et s'avança parmi les étagères. Il trouva la jeune fille affairée en pleine lecture, il marqua une pause en l'observant. Cette silhouette s'était imprimée dans sa rétine. Dès le premier instant, il avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était viscéral. Elle avait immédiatement supplanté Dianthea. Il ne pouvait réprimer cette étrange sensation, comme une pulsion sauvage qui lui donnait envie des choses les plus inavouables sans retenue, mais pour le moment, il fallait réussir à la séduire. C'était la seule à avoir résiste à ses avances jusque là. Dianthea n'avait pas été insensible à son charme, il n'y avait juste pas vraiment de sentiments entre eux. De plus elle s'était passablement vexée suite à une de ses remarques sur son Gardevoir, depuis elle s'était refusée à succomber à l'appel de la chair. Mais cette Aurélia semblait hermétique à toutes ses approches et ça l'avait à la fois charmé et intrigué.

Le fait est que nulle fille ne lui avait jamais résisté de la sorte, jamais aussi aisément. Même celles qui étaient déjà prises fondaient pour lui ou son argent à un moment donné. Cette sauvage était un merveilleux défi selon ses sens. Il se passa une main dans la nuque et s'avança en lançant de son ton le plus charmeur possible:

\- Eh bien! J'aimerais bien être un livre en cet instant.  
\- mmhmmh. Fit la jeune dresseuse, absorbée dans sa lecture.  
\- Vos doigts fins qui parcourent aisément les pages, vos somptueux yeux qui survolent les lettres, à vous seule vous pourriez m'inspirer les plus grandes poésies romantiques depuis l'apparition du monde...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... **WHOA.** Oh, hé, cool avec la nudité partielle, on se calme ok?  
\- Je... j'aurais cru que vous appréciez les mâles virils et à l'élégance racée.  
\- Écoute, je... c'est vraiment, euh... flatteur de ta part, mais là...  
\- Ne soyez pas timide mademoiselle, je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas inconnue aux mystères de l'amour...  
\- " _inconnue aux mystères de l'amour_ "?! Ohla, une minute, on va pas foncer bêtement hein?  
\- Arceus soit béni, vous êtes réellement parfaite... comment ai-je pu passer tout ce temps sans vous connaître...

Aurélia referma l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait et répondit:

\- Écoute, j'ai peur de deviner ce que tu veux de moi, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai un petit ami et...  
\- Et si il mourrait tu serais célibataire désormais.  
\- si il... **Espèce de monstre!**  
\- Je vous ai vue, je vous ai choisie, vous m'appartiendrez, de gré ou de force!

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, un orage éclata au dehors et fit retentir le tonnerre dans toute la région. Aurélia sursauta et eut un frisson. Alors qu'Eusèbe s'approchait lentement, elle voulut agripper une ball dans sa poche mais réalisa qu'elles étaient restées dans sa tunique! Elle chercha une solution pour se sortir de là. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre une rangée de dictionnaires poussiéreux et approcha son visage de très près, en murmurant:

\- Allons... ne soyez pas intimidée, c'est juste un moment entre personnes consentantes...  
\- Non! Ce n'est pas que...  
\- Oh si, sinon pourquoi porteriez vous cette tenue plus que révélatrice en pleine journée...  
\- Ce n'est pas censé être perçu comme ça! Je peux porter ce que je veux, ça n'est pas à toi de décider de mes préférences ou de ma disponibilité sexuelle!  
\- Arrêtez de vous mentir à vous même, voyez la vérité en face...

Il était à quelques centimètres de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle lança sa main à pleine allure sur le visage d'Eusèbe.

 _ ***CLAC***_

La gifle sonna dans toute la bibliothèque. Aurélia devint livide en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le garçon ferma les yeux et puis les rouvrit en se massant la joue, en continuant de murmurer:

\- Et farouchement fière avec ça...  
\- Écoute je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais...  
\- C'est décidé, tu sera ma femme.  
\- Je... **QUOI?!** Certainement pas!  
\- Oh mais tu ne va pas avoir le choix...

Il sortit un Vokit de sa poche et composa un numéro court sur le clavier, vraisemblablement un appel courte portée ou sur canal privé.

\- Éric? Oui c'est moi, vous pouvez lâcher les Nidoking sur le prisonnier.  
\- Non! Cria Aurélia. Laissez Max en dehors de tout ça! Je vous en supplie...  
\- Vous me suppliez à présent? Quel retournement de rapport de forces! Vous n'êtes pas stupide en tout cas, je vous félicite pour votre choix. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Tous deux sortirent de la bibliothèque. Eusèbe la tirait par la main et Aurélia était passablement inquiète, il lui fallait un plan de secours. Mais elle fut tirée de sa réflexion lorsque le jeune homme poussa une immense porte et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque chambre. Le lit à baldaquin occupait une majeure partie de la pièce. Un psyché se trouvait dans un coin et deux armoires tout droit sortie d'un temps ancien trônaient contre le seul mur qui ne soit pas occupé. De riches tableaux aux peintures élaborées venaient ponctuer le côté résolument antique de la pièce. Eusèbe s'avança et commença à défaire sa ceinture. Aurélia saisit sa chance en lançant:

\- Je meurs de soif! Je vais me dessécher si ça continue...  
\- Je savais que mon charme solaire vous faisait de l'effet!  
\- Peu importe! J'ai soif!  
\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens...

Eusèbe disparut par une petite porte dérobée et Aurélia se précipita à la porte. Le couloir était en ligne droite et il était impossible de ne pas être vue si il revenait. Nul doute qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. La peur au ventre elle chercha à la fenêtre, mais l'orage et la pluie battante empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. De plus il commençait à se faire tard et le bateau partait le lendemain!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre, le richissime dresseur reparut, nu, tenant un jéroboam d'un alcool raffiné et deux flûtes.

\- Goûtez moi donc ce Brûle-Venalgue de soixante ans d'âge. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles...  
\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais je t'assure que...  
\- Goûtez. Fit il, le regard dur.

Inquiète, la jeune fille obtempéra. L'alcool lui brûla chaque millimètre carré de la gorge comme si un bain d'acide lui rinçait la bouche et l'œsophage. Elle avala avec difficulté et rendit le verre au garçon. Il s'allongea sur le lit, écartant les jambes pour ne rien cacher de sa virilité. Extrêmement gênée elle tourna la tête pour tenter de l'ignorer, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer sa voix.

\- Pourquoi rougir ainsi? Je ne suis tout de même pas votre premier amant...  
\- N-non, mais, cette situation est vraiment très...gênante pour moi...

La panique commençait à faire rugir le sang dans ses veines, elle se sentait nauséeuse et la chaleur qui naissait dans son bas ventre ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le choix de sa biologie. Tentant de masquer ce conflit intérieur elle se risqua à des trivialités:

\- A-alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas d'ici?  
\- Eh non. Même si cette région à indubitablement les plus belles femmes de la planète, je ne suis pas natif d'ici. J'ai été mis au monde à Kanto, dans la maison familiale.  
\- Et c'était comment? Fit Aurélia en faisant semblant de boire.  
\- Luxueux et confortable.  
\- Je parlais de votre jeunesse!  
\- Oh ça, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Fit il en buvant sa troisième flûte.  
\- Un ami? Une déception sentimentale?  
\- Rien de tout cela, non. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris que les autres n'étaient que des lâches et des menteurs et qu'on ne réussissait rien de mieux que soi même.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas te déshabiller? Cette robe te va à la perfection, mais la seule chose plus parfaite encore est ta silhouette devant mes yeux.  
\- Je... j'ai froid.  
\- Bois, ça te réchauffera, tu verra.  
\- Jamais de petite amie?  
\- Eh bien, vous allez vite en besogne! Non pas de petite amie. Des conquêtes tout au mieux, mais j'ai découvert l'amour en vous voyant pour la première fois surgir de la forêt. J'ai immédiatement su que vous seriez mienne... venez donc profiter de ma douce chaleur à présent!  
\- Le roi des ombres, ça te dit quelque chose?  
\- Quoi, ce conte pour enfants? C'est juste une histoire pour égayer les imbéciles bas du front.  
\- Tu as un livre qui en traite ici?  
\- Oui dans la bibliothèque, la dernière rangée est consacrées aux récits folkloriques des temps anciens, pourquoi?  
\- A quoi il ressemble?  
\- Oh vous ne pourrez pas le manquer, il est noir et sa couverture est en peau de Branette. Il pue lorsqu'on l'ouvre. C'est très certainement un attrape-nigaud d'un plaisantin au goût douteux.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Mais si ça vous intéresse... fit il en terminant sa quatrième flûte, je vous l'offre si vous vous montrez convaincante ce soir.  
\- C-convaincante?  
\- Vous savez... fit Eusèbe en désignant son sexe à présent en érection.

Aurélia manqua de cracher le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait en bouche. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas éterniser la conversation. Regardant aux quatre coins de la pièce elle chercha une excuse ou quelque chose, mais elle sentit rapidement quelque chose de chaud et dur contre le bas de son dos. Il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit, même dans ces conditions. La dresseuse remplit la flûte du garçon et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour boire, et alors qu'il avalait de grandes gorgées, elle lâcha le verre et lui donna un coup de poing au thorax, bondit du lit, retira ses chaussures et courut de toutes ses forces. Les peintures dans le couloir défilaient à toute allure. Après plusieurs volées de marches, elle trouva enfin la bibliothèque. Ouvrant la porte à la hâte, elle se rua sur le dernier rayon. La plupart des livres étaient noirs et en cuir, retrouver le bon allait s'avérer ardu. Faisant appel à son instinct, elle s'avança et saisit ce que ses sens lui dictaient. Elle serra le livre contre elle et dévala le couloir, le cœur battant. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement:

\- **A-aurélia! Je vous en conjure, revenez!**

Elle redoubla d'efforts et arriva à l'escalier principal. La jeune fille se lança sur la rambarde faite de bois de platane impeccablement cirée. Elle descendit en glissant à vive allure. La doublure de coton et de popeline de sa robe s'avérait parfaite pour la glisse et elle sauta juste avant d'atteindre la gargouille qui trônait au bout de la rampe. Un appel déchirant vint des hauteurs du manoir:

\- **AURÉLIAAAAAAAAA!**

On pouvait percevoir des larmes et une tristesse infinie dans sa voix. La jeune fille eut le cœur serré en entendant autant de souffrance dans sa voix, mais il fallait sortir de là et retrouver Polly. La dresseuse ouvrit la porte et fut prise dans la tourmente de la météo. La pluie battait le sol boueux de sa chute torrentielle. Les éclairs fendaient le ciel. Pas le temps de s'attarder, elle courut au hasard mais trébucha rapidement contre quelque chose. Elle bascula et roula sur elle même le long d'une pente pleine de plantes. Les aiguilles lui giflèrent le visage et la boue s'insinua sous sa robe complètement ruinée à présent. Heurtant un rocher, elle cria de douleur lorsque son genou la rappela à son bon souvenir. Ses jambes avaient été soignées mais pas rendues indestructibles. Avec peine elle se releva, tentant d'y voir quelque chose dans la nuit avec les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Déchirant la jupe de sa robe elle emballa le livre dedans tant bien que mal, afin de le protéger. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, un puissant coup s'abattit sur son crâne et elle perdit conscience en s'écroulant dans le sol gluant d'eau, de feuilles mortes et de terre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle reconnut avec effroi le lit où Eusèbe s'était allongé la veille. La dresseuse se leva d'un bond et manqua de s'étaler au sol en se prenant les pieds dans du tissu.

Baissant les yeux elle vit qu'elle portait une immense robe d'un blanc immaculé, une traîne somptueuse partait de son dos jusqu'au sol et sa tête était ceinte de la plus magnifique couronne de fleur qu'il ait jamais été donné de voir. S'avançant devant le psyché, le doute n'était plus permis, c'était une robe de mariage. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Était-ce déjà trop tard?

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Eusèbe, sur son trente-et-un lui aussi. Il tira quelque chose derrière lui et le montra à Aurélia.

Max gisait inconscient, couvert de bleus et saignant d'un peu partout. Le riche garçon adressa un regard furieux à Aurélia et gronda:

\- Bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas comprendre, je vais être très clair. Dit-il en tirant un couteau de sa ceinture.  
\- **Non! Arrête!**  
\- C'est très simple. Si je ne peux vous avoir, vous n'aurez plus jamais personne.

Il pointa le couteau sur l'artère de Max.

\- Non! Pitié! Laisse le! Il n'a rien à voir là dedans!  
\- Il a tout à voir.  
\- **Non non non non! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!** Fit Aurélia, larmoyante.  
\- Très bien. Conclut le garçon en attachant Max à la poignée de la porte. Je vais prendre ce qui me reviens immédiatement alors. Pourquoi attendre la cérémonie après tout, j'ai bien le droit de vérifier que ma future femme sera apte à porter mes enfants.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse protester, Eusèbe se jeta sur Aurélia en l'embrassant avidement. Sa langue vint farfouiller la bouche de la fille avec audace, répandant abondamment sa salive. Il s'écarta avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage et défit son pantalon.

\- Maintenant vous allez me respecter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aurélia se mit à pleurer en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Mais pour sauver Polly, ça n'avait pas de prix. Eusèbe balança un violent coup de pied à Max en ricanant:

\- Tu vois? Les sauvageonnes il suffit de les mater.  
\- **Stop!** Cria Aurélia. **STOP!**  
\- Enfoiré, dès que j'en aurais fini avec ta copine, je te renvoie à l'autre bout de Kalos façon puzzle.

Il écrasa son pied sur la tête de Max et Aurélia perdit son sang froid. Elle devint livide et l'air autour d'eux devint glacial. Se mettant à flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, ses yeux se teintèrent de noir et une voix monstrueuse retentit:

\- _**Eusèbe Ottersmang, tu a dépassé les bornes.**_  
\- Q-q-q-qui e-e-est-ce!  
\- _**Tu es un monstre, et je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi.**_  
\- A-a-attendez! Je ne...  
\- _**SILENCE!**_

Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le sol et des Ténéfix passèrent les uns après les autres par cet étrange portail et envahirent la pièce.

\- **C'est quoi ça?!** Rugit Eusèbe. Un tour de magie? C'est censé me faire peur? Je ne me laisserais pas impressionner!  
\- Tant pis pour toi.

Aurélia claqua des doigts et les Ténéfix s'attaquèrent aux murs et au mobilier, dévorant tout sur leur passage. Il regarda effaré le manoir se disloquer sous ses yeux. Max fut soulevé du sol par une force inconnue et la jeune fille s'envola vers la forêt en flottant dans les airs, comme une âme damnée emportée vers son tourment. Le riche garçon sortit en courant et le manoir s'effondra sur lui-même. Il ne restait presque plus rien, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer avec un de ses Pokémons, les Ténéfix disparurent en s'éparpillant dans un petit rire effrayant. Eusèbe se laissa tomber à genoux et donna un coup de poing dans le sol en se brisant le poignet, puis cria de toutes ses forces:

" **TU NE POURRA PAS M'ÉVITER ÉTERNELLEMENT! UN JOUR TU SERA MIENNE!** "

La silhouette immaculée d'Aurelia flotta encore quelques instants au dessus des arbres avant de disparaître avec Max. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se posa doucement au sol et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. Elle se jeta sur Max en le secouant. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et le prochain bateau pour Hoenn ne revenait pas avant une semaine.

Max geignit doucement et la jeune fille chuchota:

\- Essaye de reprendre ta forme d'origine, tu as besoin de soins...  
\- Nnnngh...  
\- Ne fait pas l'imbécile!

Max redevint Ectoplasma en quelques instants et retomba inerte. L'hôtel ou était restée sa tunique avec les pokéballs n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, mais il était hors de question d'abandonner Polly comme ça. Elle tenta de soulever le pokémon, mais avec sa taille imposante c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Quelle idée de tout avoir laissé là bas! Aurélia pesta et laissa échapper un cri de frustration qui fit décamper une Fouinette qui se faufilait non loin. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution, un craquement retentit derrière elle. En sursautant elle vit des Ténéfix qui la fixaient de leurs joyaux. Du regard elle les implora et leur demanda de l'aide. Ils se regardèrent en ricanant puis sept d'entre eux se glissèrent sous Max pour le soulever. La dresseuse remercia les petits pokémons et leur fit signe de suivre. Ils descendirent tous ensembles dans la rue et fondèrent en direction de l'hôtel.

Les passants et les badauds se retournaient en voyant cet étrange cortège. Une jeune fille a la crinière brun-roux qui courait en soulevant ce qui semblait être une robe de mariée, suivi par un Ectoplasma qui semblait courir sur de minuscules jambes tout en étant allongé avec les yeux fermés. Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur son habit. Le confort faisait du bien. Elle eut énormément de peine pour la robe de mariée qui était somptueuse, mais le temps n'était pas au sentiments. Elle rappela Ectoplasma et remercia les Ténéfix qui disparurent dans de petits nuages de fumée.

Aurélia ayant toutes ses affaires, elle fonça jusqu'au centre le plus proche. L'infirmière annonça qu'il y en aurait pour environ deux heures. Il était quatorze heure quarante cinq et le bateau arrivait à dix-huit heures. C'était jouable. Cependant avec Eusèbe dans les parages il fallait s'absenter le temps que son pokémon se remette, le riche garçon semblait avoir des yeux et des oreilles en ville. Une fois dans le bateau, les ennuis resteraient à Kalos.

Elle sortit du centre pokémon et se dirigea sur la plage. Dans un recoin, la dresseuse fit sortir ses pokémons et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras.

\- Plus jamais je ne vous laisse bêtement!  
\- Desséliande!  
\- Moyaaaaaa...  
\- Kaferrrrrrrr!

Dimoclès lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en signe de compassion. Puis en s'asseyant, Aurelia prit la parole:

\- J'ai laissé Polly pour des soins. Nous quittons Kalos ce soir par le prochain bateau. Vous allez devoir rester sages pendant le trajet, surtout toi Tutankafer.  
\- Ferrr!  
\- Je ne veux pas te voir à bord sinon on est grillés! Je te demande juste d'être sage le temps du trajet, je sais que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond, mais une fois à Hoenn tu pourra t'éclater autant que tu voudra, mais dans l'intervalle, silence radio.

Les Pokémons acquiescèrent et rentrèrent dans leurs balls respectives. Aurélia quitta son recoin en direction de la plage mais vit Eusèbe avec d'autres personnes au loin. Sous l'effet du stress elle se rua dans les rochers sous les palmiers et déploya sa tunique en se roulant en boule.

Des voix se firent entendre, il était accompagné d'amis et ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil mais ne virent rien. Le garçon geignit:

\- Il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose...  
\- C'est pas grave 'Sèbe! T'aura du rev-

 ***clac***

\- **ABRUTI, JE NE SUIS PAS CINGLÉ.** Fit le garçon en levant la main une seconde fois, prêt à gifler à nouveau. Je retrouverais cette fille!  
\- Du calme...  
\- Non je ne me calmerais pas! Fouillez moi cette ville de fond en comble! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin!  
\- Elle est pas à l'hôtel?  
\- Non ils m'ont dit qu'elle a pris ses affaires et qu'elle était partie, tout ce qu'il reste c'est la robe.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle se balade à poil? Fit l'un de ses amis avec un grand sourire.  
\- Mais non crétin! Elle a repris sa tunique!  
\- Oh, dommage...  
\- **Imbécile!** Fit Eusèbe en donnant une claque derrière la tête du garçon. Allez, on se disperse. Soixante-quinze mille pokédollars au premier qui la trouvera.  
\- Sept briques? T'es givré ou quoi?!  
\- Je suis amoureux. Maintenant dégagez et trouvez la!

Aurélia frissonna dans sa cachette. C'était encore pire qu'avant maintenant. Elle préférait lorsqu'il détestait Mike ouvertement, dans le cas présent il était complètement obnubilé par elle. Récupérer son pokémon allait relever de la mission d'infiltration...

Le groupe se dispersa et la dresseuse risqua un œil au dehors. Il n'y avait plus personne. Des cabines étaient disposées le long de la plage, il y avait du monde à cette heure-ci. En passant rapidement devant elle repéra une fille d'environ son gabarit et la suivit comme si de rien n'était. La dresseuse ramassa un caillou qu'elle lança contre une cabine. La fille posa son sac pour regarder dans la cabine et Aurélia saisit prestement le premier habit qu'elle put atteindre, le dissimula sous sa tunique et rentra dans une cabine un peu plus loin.

Du front elle laissa sa tête heurter le bois. De toutes les fringues possibles il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un maillot de bain! Un peu gênée elle le regarda de plus près et soupira un peu de satisfaction en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un maillot de bain une pièce de type sportif. Le bikini elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de s'afficher avec. Elle l'enfila et replia soigneusement sa tunique en carré. Elle sortit et saisit à la volée une serviette qui gisait sur la plage. Être réduite au vol l'ennuyait énormément mais l'heure tournait. Elle posa sa tunique sous la serviette qu'elle mit sur son épaule d'un air nonchalant. Elle enfila son sac à dos et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quelques garçons lui firent de l'œil mais elle ne dépareillait pas beaucoup dans la masse de touristes venus se baigner.

Après quelques rues elle arriva dans une boutique d'accessoires. Elle acheta un grand chapeau à larges bords, un peu comme celui que Polly portait pas moments et une paire de lunettes de soleil aux carreaux immenses. Ainsi parée, elle paraissait nettement plus naturelle, même si le maillot de bain semblait un brin trop petit et gênait en lui faisant une poitrine énorme. Elle revint au centre pokémon ou elle récupéra sa Moonball. Joëlle lui rendit en se fendant d'un "l'eau est bonne?".

Aurélia ressortit du centre et bifurqua discrètement en voyant Eusèbe arriver au bout de la rue. Elle garda une allure calme et parvint à quitter les lieux sans ennuis. En retournant dans son recoin isolé à la plage elle fit sortir Ectoplasma qui se transforma rapidement en Max. Ils s'étreignirent tous les deux avec tendresse.

\- Oh je suis désolée Polly... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça...  
\- Ce... ce n'est rien. Répondit Max. Tout va bien maintenant.  
\- J'ai eu si peur...  
\- Chhhhhhh... c'est fini...

Aurélia fondit en larmes dans ses bras et pleura tout son saoul. La journée avait été très chargée émotionnellement, un peu de relâche lui faisait du bien. Enfin réunis. Il restait environ trois quart d'heure avant que le bateau n'arrive. Max recula un peu et dévisagea sa petite amie:

\- Hé, tu m'a jamais dit que tu aimait nager!  
\- Déconne pas...  
\- Je suis sérieux! Ça te va super bien!  
\- M-merci... répondit-elle, les joues rosies par le compliment.  
\- T'es même carrément canon!  
\- Oh ça va hein, pas besoin de se moquer, je sais qu'il est un peu trop petit, je ressemble à un boudin avec...  
\- Tu peux accepter un compliment sincère tu sais, tout ce qui suit n'est pas forcément un sarcasme pour dévaluer la chose positive dite juste avant...  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Quelle insécurité depuis qu'on a changé de sexe! Un peu de positif bon sang!

Max maugréa dans son coin en croisant les bras. Aurélia soupira et joua avec ses doigts de pieds dans le sable. Le vent était calme et le clapotis des vagues contre les rochers était apaisant. Au fond de son cœur, Aurélia espérait bien que la situation s'arrange une fois qu'ils seraient tous arrivés à Hoenn. Depuis son réveil, il lui arrivait tuile après tuile et c'était plutôt épuisant. En revanche une chose lui tourmentait l'esprit, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé chez Eusèbe. La sensation de colère noire éprouvée quant il avait posé le pied sur la tête de Max...  
Tout son corps était passé hors de contrôle et il y avait comme l'impression d'être un spectateur devant une télé dont on ne pouvait changer la chaîne. A l'avenir elle devrait se maîtriser sous peine de déclencher un cataclysme en public à cause d'une contrariété! Et aussi cette sensation de vide glacial au niveau de son cœur qui allait et venait par moments, c'était très perturbant. Elle annonça:

\- Quant on arrive à Hoenn, une semaine de vacances pour tout le monde.  
\- Hein?! Fit Max, mais pourquoi?!  
\- **PARCE QUE JE N'EN PEUX PLUS! VOILÀ POURQUOI!**  
\- Mais...  
\- En un peu plus d'une semaine, j'ai du récupérer après quatre mois de coma, j'ai souffert à cause de mes jambes cassées, Eusèbe m'a pourri la vie, il m'a poussé d'une falaise, j'ai rencontré Arceus seul sait quoi dans un endroit dont j'ignore tout, j'ai changé de sexe, j'ai failli me retrouver mariée de force à Eusèbe et violée pour te sauver la peau et je dois garder profil bas parce que tout le monde me croit morte ou disparue! **JE. N'EN. PEUX. PLUS!**

Max garda le silence quelques instants, puis se jeta sur elle en éclatant en sanglots.

\- **Pardoooooooooon!**  
\- Une semaine pour se vider la tête j'estime que ce n'est pas du luxe!  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tout ça te pesait autant, et...  
\- J'ai joué les gros bras mais je suis pas insensible ou indestructible, hein!  
\- Tu avais l'air si sûre de toi et enjouée, et... et...  
\- Oui, j'étais enthousiaste, mais parce que je pensais à ce qui venait. La situation est devenue complètement folle. Il faut absolument que je décompresse. Le climat à Hoenn est assez tropical, je veux qu'on se détende avant de faire quoi que ce soit. De plus j'aimerais qu'on s'entraîne tous ensembles.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Qu'on fasse des activités de coordination pour apprendre à un peu mieux se connaître tous ensembles, qu'on puisse travailler comme une vraie équipe, tu comprends?  
\- Je vois... ça me paraît être une bonne idée, ça me ferait plaisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mes partenaires!  
\- C'est l'idée en effet.  
\- Écoute Mi- Euh, Aurélia, je m'excuse sincèrement si je t'ai fait de la peine, mais s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas obligée de tout porter sur tes épaules.  
\- Je sais...  
\- On est là tu sais, je suis quasiment sûr que Tutankafer se ferait un plaisir de te distraire lorsque ça ne va pas!  
\- C'est juste que... Je veux que vous soyez heureux avec moi, que vous ayez de la satisfaction et de la fierté que je sois votre dresseuse.  
\- Nous somme tous très fiers, je te le promets! On n'aurait sincèrement pas pu trouver plus agréable dresseur que toi!  
\- Merci...

Tous deux s'étreignirent tendrement en posant leur tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et se bercèrent mutuellement. Mais rapidement ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par une sirène de navire. Le bateau pour Hoenn était arrivé! Max se changea en claquant des doigts. Une paire de claquettes usées, un short trop grand, une chemise Alolienne à fleurs et un chapeau de paille complétèrent l'idée du couple de touristes en vacances. Ensembles ils se rendirent à l'embarquement. Max se fit très discret lors du contrôle et se plia sans rechigner aux ordres. Il y avait du monde et les agents de sécurités triaient rapidement, il n'y eut donc aucun problème pour eux. Aurélia déposa les balls à la consigne et s'avança en compagnie de son petit ami. Le cœur léger ils rejoignirent leur cabine, les ennuis étaient presque derrière à présent. Ouf. La cabine était un peu plus grande que celle de leur dernier voyage et le bateau en lui même semblait aussi bien plus propre et récent. Max plaisanta sur le fait qu'il faudrait éviter de rencontrer un champion de ligue à l'avenir parce qu'entre Eusèbe et Diana, ils étaient servis! Aurélia eut un petit rire amer et regarda le navire quitter le port. La foule faisait des signes d'adieux et le sillage de l'hélice et du gouvernail allongeait la distance entre le navire et Kalos.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le vaisseau s'immobilisa. Dans les rangs ce furent les questions et les regards inquiets un peu partout. Un hélicoptère arriva droit de Roche-Sur-Gliffe et se plaça au dessus du navire, laissant pendre une échelle. Un homme en descendit et Aurélia serra si fort la rambarde ou elle se tenait qu'il y eut une fissure dans le bois. Eusèbe était du genre psychopathe finalement. Max jeta un regard inquiet à Aurélia, mais les haut parleurs du navire retentirent de la voix de l'infâme champion:

" _Je veux que toutes les femmes se mettent en rang sur le pont principal à l'avant du navire, et ce, sans aucune exception._ "

Des murmures se firent entendre et toutes les personnes de sexe féminin se mirent à obtempérer. Max chuchota:

\- Je vais aller sur le pont aussi et on va échanger nos bracelets. Lorsque j'appuierais dessus, mon hologramme devrait te recouvrir. Ne bouge pas et tout devrait bien se passer.  
\- Tu es sur de toi?  
\- Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît...

Aurélia avança avec les autres, et profitant d'une pause discrète aux WC, l'hologramme de Polly la recouvrit. Elle marcha doucement et se mit en rang avec les autres femmes. Toutes regardaient à gauche et à droite en se questionnant secrètement du regard. Le jeune homme défilait les filles les unes après les autres en les inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Aurélia ne bougea plus d'un millimètre lorsqu'il commença la rangée où elle se tenait. En arrivant devant elle, il plissa les yeux et demanda:

\- Votre visage me dit quelque chose...  
\- Je ne vous connais pas. Répondit Aurélia du ton le plus neutre possible en déformant un peu sa voix.  
\- Vous ressemblez énormément à la copine d'un certain abruti que je recherche également...  
\- C'est une mystimaniac! Cria quelqu'un. Elles se ressemblent toutes!  
\- Hmmmm, cette personne n'a pas tort, mais tout de même, je n'oublie jamais un visage...

Sous l'hologramme, Aurélia suait à grosses gouttes, si la supercherie était révélée, ce serait la fin du voyage et ni elle ni Max ne connaîtraient plus jamais le repos.

\- **Bon hé ça va!** Cria une autre voix. **Allez mater des gonzesses ailleurs, espèce de porc! J'ai pas payé deux briques pour qu'un beauf blindé de pognon reluque ma gonzesse!**  
- **Ouais!** Répondit quelqu'un d'autre. **Dégage!**  
\- **Casse-toi!**

Des canettes se mirent à fuser et Eusèbe fut forcé de battre en retraite. Il repartit sur le toit et l'hélicoptère quitta le champ de vision des passagers. Aurélia poussa un gigantesque soupir de soulagement et redescendit à la cabine ou elle retrouva Max. Faisant disparaître l'hologramme, son compagnon se pinça le nez et dit:

\- " _Bon hé ça va! Cria une autre voix. Allez mater des gonzesses ailleurs, espèce de porc! J'ai pas payé deux briques pour qu'un beauf blindé de pognon reluque ma gonzesse!_ "  
\- Quoi?! C'était toi?!  
\- La situation commençait à être tendue, on peut dire que j'ai sauvé ton joli popotin!  
\- Pouah! Et comment! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait trouver le truc. Merci les bracelets!  
\- Et merci moi?!

Pour toute réponse, Aurélia poussa Mike sur le lit en l'embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous son maillot au niveau des hanches en la caressant avec fougue et désir. Rapidement, leur hublot fut couvert de buée...

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** Pour ce qui est d'Eusèbe, dites vous bien que depuis que ses parents sont en prison, il est seul maître a bord dans sa famille directe. Il se retrouve donc au somment d'une fortune colossale et vu que personne dans le personnel n'ose le contredire, la mégalomanie lui est grimpée à la tête et pas qu'un peu, d'ou le fait qu'il ait un comportement infâme ici. Il lui suffit d'agiter des billets et tout devient possible, le mariage, même officieux, est tout a fait possible pour quelqu'un qui a des millions sur le compte en banque. Toute cette histoire a énormément pesé sur Aurélia/Mike qui a eu très peur, ce chapitre étant intentionnellement glauque/dramatique, le ton redeviendra un peu plus léger par après. _  
_Je remercie encore et toujours les gens qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfoic. à l'origine je prévoyais 100 chapitres et le 50èeme devait marquer l'obtention du 5ème badge et la moitié de l'histoire. Force est de constater que j'ai dépassé mes propres espérances, alors je vous ai offert un cinquantième chapitre plus long que la normale, concluant ainsi les aventures de notre équipe de bras cassés à Kalos! Les chapitres 51 et 52 sont en cours de correction et le 53 en cours de rédaction, alors je vous retrouverais à Hoenn!_

 ** _Merci à toutes et à tous!_**


	51. Chapitre 51: Théo

Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux amants quittèrent leur étreinte et sortirent prendre l'air frais maritime du soir.

Quelques bancs de Lumineons scintillaient ça et là. Le croissant de lune était ascendant et tout était calme, enfin un peu de bonheur pour les deux amoureux. Aurélia distingua non loin d'eux un jeune homme au teint verdâtre qui ne cessait de vomir par-dessus bord. Engoncé dans un pantacourt beige et un T-shirt bleu clair deux fois trop grand pour lui, il semblait extrêmement frêle. Cependant son regard d'un gris acier était encadré par des lunettes bon marché, et des mèches blondes dépassaient de son chapeau qui ressemblait fortement à un bob de pêcheur.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans son observation par un vol de Bekipan qui passa en rase-mottes au dessus du navire. Leurs ventres blancs s'illuminèrent quelques instants en passant au dessus des lumières, comme autant de lueurs brèves dans la nuit. La jeune fille regarda son bracelet et celui de son compagnon en soupirant. Ils étaient inutiles à présent et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup. D'autant plus que Kalos étant loin derrière et leur transformation pouvait être être temporaire ou dans le pire des cas, défintive. ça n'en restait pas moins frustrant...  
La dresseuse baillant de fatigue s'étira contre le bastingage. Max lui prit la main et ils redescendirent en cabine. C'était le calme plat et le sommeil vint rapidement réclamer son dû auprès des deux amants exténués par leur journée.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans encombre. Le couple alterna entre les balades sur le pont et les heures studieuses à tenter de comprendre le mystère des lettres isolées disséminées dans les deux ouvrages. Ils ne furent troublés par aucun ennui extérieur et le moral d'Aurélia remontait en flèche à mesure que les jours passèrent. C'est donc heureux et le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils posèrent le pied de bon matin à Hoenn, dans le port de Poivressel.

Arrivés là bas, Mike sortit son pokedex et étudia la carte. Ce n'était pas les surfaces aquatiques qui manquaient, il faudrait trouver un moyen de transport si il voulait traverser la mer. Mais pour le moment, il comptait bien se détendre un peu. Poivressel était une gigantesque ville portuaire où il était aisé de se perdre. Le trafic incessant de touristes et de marins rendait la ville très vivante et ponctuait les journées de son brouhaha qui allait avec. Bien plus au sud, les derniers bâtiments de stockage formaient une espèce de rempart de hangars, dernier bastion industriel avant le sable fin de la monumentale plage qui s'y étendait.

Quelques palmiers venaient parsemer la plage de leur ombre bienfaitrice sous le soleil brûlant. La mer était claire comme du cristal et il suffisait de s'avancer un peu dans les flots pour voir d'innombrables pokémons aquatiques. Max était enchanté par le lieu. La prime reçue pour avoir vaincu Alexandre était encore suffisamment conséquente pour se permettre de vivre quelques jours sans se soucier des finances à la condition de rester raisonnable. Il fallait trouver quelques baies comestibles à faire manger à Desséliande, parce que sa dernière récolte avait conduit à un résultat catastrophique, et les symptômes associés à l'ingestion de ces baies n'étaient vraiment pas géniaux.

L'esprit reposé, la dresseuse libéra ses Pokémons. Ils furent surpris par le soleil qui les éblouissait presque et coururent tous à l'ombre d'un palmier pour se rafraîchir, à l'exception de Moyade qui fonça la tête la première dans l'eau en chantant un air apaisant. Max et Aurélia se laissèrent choir au pied d'un palmier et profitèrent de la douceur relative procurée par l'ombre des feuilles. Tutankafer risqua une main en dehors de l'ombre et se coucha pour avancer en se servant de toutes ses mains comme des pattes, ressemblant ainsi à un étrange scarabée doré. Avec les reflets du soleil, son sarcophage illuminait tous les alentours des scintillements des rayons sur l'or qui le recouvrait. A plusieurs reprises les deux amants durent plisser les yeux lorsqu'il bougeait, faisant ainsi rebondir la lumière dans leur direction.

\- Bon sang... Il est déjà pas discret comme ça, mais là c'est le bouquet, c'est pire que des miroirs! Râla Aurélia.  
\- Hmmmmm on devrait pouvoir lui trouver un poste de boule disco dans une boîte de nuit, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?  
\- pfffffffrt hahahaha, oh Max, espèce d'andouille! Ohlala, j'imagine déjà le tableau! Hahaha!  
\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très voyant avec ce soleil qui cogne, j'espère que l'avis n'est pas étendu à Hoenn sinon on est grillés...  
\- Je ne pense pas, on devrait avoir la paix...  
\- J'espère sincèrement, ajouta Max. Tu es radieuse depuis qu'on est partis, ça fait chaud au cœur!  
\- M-merci... fit Aurélia en rougissant. Maintenant regarde, je vais te montrer un truc...  
\- Quoi donc?

Aurélia ferma les yeux et se concentra jusqu'à sentir la présence turbulente de Tutankafer et articula par pensée:

\- Hé Oh, coucou!  
\- Ami-de-je!  
\- Oui c'est moi, j'aimerais que tu fasse un petit truc pour moi?  
\- Que vouloir Ami-de-je? Combattre?  
\- Non, juste que tu t'enterre dans le sable en ne laissant rien dépasser. - comme si déjà fait! Répondit le pokémon.

Il se trémoussa en grattant de ses mains et creusa rapidement un sillon dans lequel il se coucha et se recouvrit lui même de sable. La cachette était parfaite, il était impossible de discerner qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à cet endroit si ce n'était les gigantesques traces de main dans le sable qui avait été tassé à cet endroit. Max écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est moi qui viens de lui dire de le faire!  
\- Je n'ai rien entendu!  
\- J'arrive à communiquer mentalement avec lui.  
\- C'est dingue! Tu commence à maîtriser de mieux en mieux!  
\- Je n'y arrive pas très longtemps, si ça dure je commence à avoir mal au crâne.  
\- Tu m'impressionne... murmura son compagnon. Même si je suis un peu jaloux...  
\- Jaloux ?! Mais de quoi?  
\- Que tu arrive à communiquer avec lui comme ça, je ne t'ai entendue que la fois où nous avons combattu le Méga-Tyranocif.  
\- J'aimerais essayer de pouvoir communiquer comme ça avec vous tous, mais ça risque de demander du temps et de la patience...  
\- Pourquoi Tutankafer? - Je n'en sais rien...  
\- Tu m'as connu avant et nous avons une affinité plus élevée pourtant...  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien, c'est celui que je perçois le plus facilement.

Desséliande plongea ses racines dans le sol et se secoua légèrement. Aurélia l'interrompit:

\- Attends!  
\- Dessé?  
\- Tiens, prends ça, fini les baies bizarres!  
\- Sséliande. Acquiesça l'arbre en prenant la baie Sitrus que lui tendait la dresseuse.

Il l'avala et tira les nutriments du sol sablonneux de la plage. Une baie grise et noire poussa dans son feuillage.

\- Hé il en a encore créé une!  
\- Oui et on va s'en débarrasser. On va la brûler et enterrer les cendres et faire une cérémonie ou je sais pas quoi, histoire que cette calamité ne frappe personne.

Au moment où Max montait sur la main de Desséliande, une des mains de Tutankafer surgit du sable, et la cueillit.

\- Tutankafer, non!  
\- **Kafffffferrrrr!** Gronda le Pokémon, sous le sable.  
\- Jette moi ça immédiatement!

Tutankafer émergea du sable, entrouvrit son sarcophage, y déposa la baie et disparut sous le sable à nouveau.

\- **Reviens ici tout de suite!** Cria Aurélia.  
\- Regarde le sable qui bouge, il est déjà loin! Ricana Max.  
\- Mais pourquoi il l'a prise?!  
\- Va savoir, il est peut être cinglé?  
\- Ne dit pas ça...  
\- Ou alors... Il va te la faire manger en pleine nuit pendant que tu dors et tu te réveilleras au matin avec une poitrine et un pénis! Ça va être original comme expérience huhuhu...  
\- Ah non hein, ne parle pas de malheur! Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise dans ce corps alors un mix des deux!  
\- Ça t'irait bien pourtant!  
\- C'est pas ça le problème!  
\- C'est quoi alors?  
\- J'étais mieux avant!  
\- Un problème de baie Enigma? Interrompit une voix.

Max et Aurélia se relevèrent. C'était le jeune homme qui avait passé son temps à vomir sur le navire.

\- Qui êtes vous?! Demanda Aurélia.  
\- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Théo, je suis dresseur Pokémon.  
\- Enchantée, je suis Aurélia...  
\- Et moi c'est P...Max.  
\- Vous avez mangé des baies Enigma et vous avez échangé de sexe, je me trompe?  
\- Je...comment savez vous ça?! Demanda Aurélia.  
\- Eh bien à en juger par votre discussion et la couleur grisâtre de votre peau, je dirais que vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et virent en effet que leur peau était devenue presque grisâtre. Max se mit à paniquer.

\- Plus pour très longtemps?! On va mourir?!  
\- Mais non... continua Théo. L'inversion va bientôt s'effacer et vous reprendrez bientôt votre genre initial. Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez changé?  
\- P-plus d'une semaine... geignit Aurélia.  
\- Plus d'une semaine? Fit le dresseur en haussant les sourcils. Combien vous en avez mangé exactement? Et où les avez vous trouvées?!  
\- Je, euh... c'est une longue histoire, fit Max.  
\- Et de toute façon on en a plus, termina Aurélia.  
\- Bien, ça devrait aller pour vous. Reprit Théo. Mais sachez juste que ces baies sont rarissimes et illégales. Il existe un marché noir qui revends ces baies à prix d'or à des gens peux scrupuleux qui cherchent des expériences inédites. Sauf qu'une consommation régulière peut s'avérer mortelle pour l'organisme.  
\- Mais... comment vous savez ça? Demanda Max.  
\- Je suis dresseur de Pokémon, je suis également un passionné des plantes et des baies. Et vous pouvez tous les deux me tutoyer.  
\- Oh, tu dois avoir des Pokémon de type plante alors! Je peux voir?  
\- Eh bien, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, mais non, pas de plantes, non...

Il ouvrit sa veste et tira six Rapideball qu'il ouvrit les unes après les autres. Ébahie, Aurélia tira son pokédex qui énonça les fiches de chaque Pokémon:

 _ **Dardargnan, le pokémon Guêpoison:** Dardargnan est extrêmement possessif._  
 _Il vaut mieux ne pas toucher à son nid si on veut éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Lorsqu'ils sont en colère, ces Pokémon attaquent en masse._

 _ **Cizayox, le pokémon pince:** Les pinces de ce Pokémon contiennent de l'acier et peuvent réduire en miettes quasiment n'importe quoi._

 _ **Apireine, le pokémon ruche:** Son abdomen est un rayon où vivent ses larves, élevées avec le nectar récolté par Apitrini._

 _ **Scarhino, le pokémon unicorne:** Scarhino charge ses ennemis en ligne droite, se glisse dessous, les attrape et les projette violemment d'un coup de sa puissante corne. Ce pokémon est tellement fort qu'il pourrait déraciner un arbre._

 _ **Scarabrute, le pokémon scarabée:** Scarabrute est doté de cornes imposantes. Des pointes jaillissent de la surface de ses cornes. Ces pointes s'enfoncent profondément dans le corps de l'ennemi, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper._

 _ **Pyronille, le pokémon torche:** On dit que ce pokémon serait né du soleil. Il évolue en enveloppant son corps des flammes qui jaillissent de ses cornes._

Max étudia minutieusement du regard chacun des pokémons qu'il voyait. Une équipe composée d'insectes variés, chacun semblant prêt à se battre et tout à fait compétent, hormis le Pyronille qui semblait encore relativement faible. Théo annonça:

\- Et voilà, ce ne sont pas des pros mais ce sont mes amis...  
\- Est-ce que tu concours pour la ligue? Demanda Aurélia, le regard brillant.  
\- Hmph, non. Enfin... j'aimerais bien mais je me suis pris une méchante raclée en affrontant une arène de type feu pour mon septième badge.  
\- Ah, tu essaye de vaincre tes faiblesses, c'est bien!  
\- Peut-être mais c'est rude. Et toi?  
\- Moi? J'aimerais bien vaincre la ligue, mais je suis encore loin derrière toi...  
\- Quel badge?  
\- J'ai gagné mon troisième badge il y a environ deux semaines, à Kalos.  
\- Quelle arène?  
\- Celle d'Auffrac-les-congères, le champion est Urup.  
\- Ah oui, le type glace. Un brave homme ce type la. Un peu plouc sur les bords mais il a un très bon fond. Mais toi, c'est quel genre de pokémons que tu as?  
\- Ah! Oui, que je te les présente! Fit Aurélia en échangeant discrètement de bracelet avec Max.  
\- C'est un Desséliande que je vois la? - O-oui, je l'ai attrapé récemment...  
\- Chapeau bas, ils sont plutôt difficiles à capturer et comme beaucoup de type Spectre, ils arrivent à disparaître facilement!  
\- Voici donc Desséliande et Dimoclès.

Aurélia siffla d'un coup sec. Moyade bondit hors de l'eau et vint les rejoindre en chantant.

\- Moyade.  
\- Oh une femelle, c'est pas souvent que j'en croise!  
\- Et voici Ectoplasma! Fit Aurélia en appuyant discrètement sur le bracelet.  
\- Il a l'air un peu à l'ouest ton pokémon, il serait pas malade par hasard?  
\- C'est euh... commença Aurélia.  
\- A cause du soleil. Termina Max. Il est un peu nauséeux si il y a trop de lumière.  
\- Quatre pokémons alors?  
\- Non, cinq, mais le dernier s'est caché, je vais essayer de le faire sortir...

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et murmura mentalement à son Tutankafer de se montrer. Mais aucune réponse ne revint. Inquiète elle se demanda si tout allait bien pour lui, lorsque soudain, en plein milieu des insectes de Théo, le sable se souleva et Tutankafer surgit brutalement en rugissant. Pris de panique, les insectes répliquèrent en attaquant et le Pokémon fut rapidement mis à terre. Il était à présent inconscient mais affichait une mine réjouie. Aurélia se passa la main sur le visage de honte et souffla:

\- Et ça... C'était Tutankafer. Pardonnez le, il est un peu malicieux... fit la dresseuse.  
\- Au moins ça lui servira de leçon! Fit le dresseur en riant.

La jeune fille rappela tous ses pokémons et l'entomologiste rappela les siens à son tour. Il dit:

\- Equipe Spectre, hein? C'est vraiment pas du tout courant, je pense que tu ira loin. Tiens prends ce rappel pour remettre ton Tutankafer sur pieds.  
\- Merci... répondit Aurélia, les joues roses. Je ferais de mon mieux!  
\- Je propose qu'on se retrouve ce soir ici à dix-neuf heures, ça vous tente?  
\- Pourquoi pas? Fit Max.  
\- Va pour dix-neuf heures alors!

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent leur numéro de vokit et se dirent au revoir. Puis le couple remonta sur Poivressel afin de trouver une chambre d'hôtel.


	52. Chapitre 52: Réversion

L'hôtel était situé à l'ouest de Poivressel, non loin du marché. Ce dernier semblait être le point névralgique du commerce de la région. En ouvrant la fenêtre de leur chambre, ils pouvaient entendre la criée des commerçants et les mélodies jouées à l'improviste par des saltimbanques de passage.

La peau des deux amants était à présent aussi grise que des nuages de pluie et ils commençaient tous deux à se sentir assez mal. Le Vokit sonna et un message leur était adressé de la part de Théo: " _L'eau chaude accélère le processus._ " Sans plus attendre, ils se ruèrent sous la douche et firent couler une eau presque brûlante. La suggestion de l'entomologiste semblait porter ses fruits car Max tomba a genoux en se tenant le ventre. Aurélia le suivit bientôt. Tous deux se tordirent de douleur tandis que leurs corps reprenaient leurs apparences initiales. Mike se sentit grandir brutalement et il eut la sensation que ses os lui brûlaient la chair. Polly pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que sa silhouette s'affinait peu à peu. Une vague de douleur manqua de peu de lui faire tourner de l'œil, mais en respirant à fond et en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme, Mike parvint à se relever avec peine. Il traîna Polly inconsciente de toutes ses forces et parvint avec difficulté à la placer sur le lit. Elle semblait se reposer du sommeil du juste.

Après tout ce temps à la voir en Max, elle était enfin redevenue la mystimaniac qu'il adorait. Son entrejambe ne le trahissait pas non plus, tout était revenu à la normale de ce côté là aussi. Poussant un soupir de soulagement il s'allongea à côté de sa petite amie en souriant. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre à présent. Puis en se laissant border par les bruits provenant du marché, il s'assoupit tranquillement, le cœur léger.

Ce fut la faim qui le réveilla. Son estomac grondant lui rappelait qu'un repas n'était pas du luxe. En se relevant, il vit Polly assise au bord de lit, qui regardait ses mains d'un air absent. Le dresseur murmura:

\- Polly?  
\- mmmh?  
\- Tout va bien?!  
\- Oui...  
\- On dirait vraiment pas...  
\- Si c'est juste que...pfffffffrt **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!  
\- **Hahahahahahaha!** Tu... **hihihihihi** , tu a gardé ton **hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha** maillot de bain!

Mike réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis la transformation, et son corps masculin déformait de façon grotesque le maillot qu'il portait étant fille. Extrêmement embarrassé en se rendant compte de la situation, le garçon se précipita à la salle de bain en se changea en remettant son épaisse tunique. La honte passée, il retourna dans la chambre ou Polly, hilare, se tenait pour ne pas tomber en riant. Puis en écrasant une larme due à son fou rire, elle serra son compagnon dans ses bras. Et lui dit:

\- Ça va. C'est juste que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être un garçon banal, personne ne regarde ta poitrine et ça ne siffle pas quand tu sors un peu les fesses...  
\- Je comprends tout à fait. Et si tu veux opter pour une tenue masculine je comprendrait tout à fait tu sais?  
\- Et ressembler à un sac informe? Non merci!  
\- Tu peux trouver un compromis...  
\- Je suis une femme, j'ai des formes et je vais les assumer. Si je dois choisir mes habits à cause des autres, c'est la déchéance!  
\- Je voulais pas...  
\- Ne t'en fait pas. Des mecs idiots il y en a eu avant que je te rencontre et après. L'essentiel c'est que je te plaise à toi!  
\- Oh... fit le dresseur en rougissant légèrement. C'est gentil...

Il se releva et chercha un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir. C'était l'après midi et le soleil était brûlant, même à l'ombre il faisait chaud. Alors qu'il buvait, Polly claqua des doigts et se changea. Elle portait à son tour un maillot de bain une pièce, de grandes lunettes et un chapeau à larges bords. Le garçon manqua de s'étrangler en buvant quant il la vit. Essayant de sauver les apparences, il fit comme si de rien n'était et fit demi tour pour poser son verre. En se regardant dans le miroir, il inspira profondément. Voir Polly dans une tenue qui épousait ses formes et les mettait en valeur lui avait immédiatement rappelé qu'il était un garçon. Il rougit énormément en essayant de chasser les pensées salaces qui pointaient le bout de leur nez dans son esprit. Il murmura pour lui même:

\- Bon sang... pourquoi est-ce que ça me travaille autant... Quelle honte, à peine mon corps récupéré et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un pervers...  
\- Eh bien tu es mon pervers... susurra Polly en arrivant derrière lui par surprise.  
\- É-écoute Polly, je...Euh...

Elle avait glissé ses mains par les ouvertures de manches de son habit et les laissait glisser sur son torse lentement.

\- Tu quoi? Murmura t'elle langoureusement.  
\- Je ne sais pas si... Euh...enfin, on vient de récupérer nos corps...  
\- Oui, et alors? Tout semble rentré dans l'ordre...

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et sa température monter rapidement. Le contact des mains de la fille sur sa peau avait déclenché ses pulsions intimes. Mais cette fois c'était très perturbant dans la mesure où il avait un peu peur de ne pas se retenir. Les sensations étaient exacerbées et décuplées, d'un point de vue biologique, il avait l'impression d'être assis sur un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption et il n'osait pas vraiment l'avouer.

\- Si... Si on fait ça ce soir ou demain, ça irait aussi, hein, c'est pas parce que nos corps ont repris leur genre d'origine que tu doit te sentir obligée de...  
\- Je ne suis obligée de rien du tout... chuchota t'elle avec une voix extrêmement sensuelle.  
\- P-polly, je ne crois pas que ce soit v-vraiment une bonne idée!  
\- **Moi je suis certaine que c'est la meilleure des idées!** Rugit t'elle en retirant sa tunique.

Elle le tira en arrière et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol de la salle de bain. La jeune fille se jeta sur son amant en l'embrassant plus passionnément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses mains parcourent le corps de son petit ami sur toute sa surface. Elle sollicita manuellement son plaisir sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était sur la réserve et elle souhaitait voir ce qui se passerait en franchissant ce seuil.

A plusieurs reprises elle le fit languir et désirer, ses gestes à lui se faisaient de plus en plus fébriles tant il essayait de se contenir. Mais brûlante de plaisir et de désir elle fit sauter les dernières parcelles de retenue de Mike. Il la porta soudainement à bout de bras pour la prendre. Le plaisir était tel qu'elle en eut le tournis. Chaque millimètre carré de sa peau n'était plus que plaisir. Chaque goutte de son sang n'était plus que désir. Une vague plus bouillonnante que du métal en fusion l'engloutit et elle se mit à gronder et siffler alors qu'elle lacérait la peau de son amant de toutes ses forces. De son côté son amant n'était plus guidé que par les sensations de son corps. La prenant sauvagement, ils glissèrent contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il avait l'impression d'être un brasier inextinguible et affamé, et Polly était ce qu'il consumait. Elle passa aux morsures, bien plus violentes que d'habitude mais son amant ne semblait pas incommodé le moins du monde. Lorsqu'elle sentit la dernière vague monumentale de plaisir arriver, elle rugit de plaisir et planta ses doigts qui étaient presque des griffes à présent, profondément dans les omoplates de son compagnon. Il s'abandonna dans un dernier soubresaut et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte, en sueur et rouges comme des braises. A bout de souffle, Polly articula:

\- Qu'est ce que... _*pfouh*_ il... _*hah*_ s'est... _*hah*_ passé?!  
\- Au-Aucune idée... répondit le garçon comme s'il sortait d'un exploit sportif. Mais... _*pfouh*_...C'était... plutôt intense... _*pfuh*_

Elle s'adossa contre le lit, reprit son souffle et plaisanta:

\- Je vais porter ça plus souvent?  
\- P-pourquoi? Fit le dresseur, gêné.  
\- Tu ne m'a même pas déshabillée, tu as juste frayé ton chemin... fit elle en souriant.  
\- Désolé... répondit-il en se grattant le cou.  
\- **OH! MIKE!** Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en portant la main à sa bouche dans une mine choquée.  
\- Quoi?  
\- R-regarde toi!

En se relevant, il s'approcha du miroir de la salle de bain et vit son corps couvert de sillons sanglants là où sa compagne l'avait griffée. En se tournant il vit que le haut de son dos ressemblait à un champ labouré par une machine brutale. Polly était au bord des larmes en le regardant. Il retourna vers elle en se rhabillant, puis en se mettant accroupi, il demanda:

\- Hé! Pourquoi tu pleures?  
\- C'est de pire en pire, je ne me suis pas retenue et...  
\- Je vais bien! S'exclama t'il! Regarde! Tralalala je danse!  
\- Oh Mike, tu ne changeras jamais... répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je te promets que ça va bien...  
\- D-d'accord.  
\- Promis.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils s'étreignirent dans un câlin affectif pendant un long moment, chacun gardant le silence pour profiter de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus par le Vokit qui se mit à sonner. Mike le prit et décrocha:

\- Allô?  
\- Ah enfin! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée! Fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout.  
\- Strykna?!  
\- Ça fait des mois que j'attendais que tu m'appelles! Ta... copine avait promis que tu m'appellerais à ton réveil!  
\- J'ai...Euh... j'ai été plutôt occupé et...  
\- Bon, au moins tu es remis... Maintenant que je t'ai, je voulais savoir où tu es!  
\- Je...enfin nous sommes à Hoenn actuellement et...  
\- Hoenn? Parfait! **Iriiiiiiiis! Ils sont à Hoenn!** Cria la championne d'une voix stridente. **On peux faire un petit détour? Alleeeeeeez s'il te plaît!**

Il entendit la maîtresse de la ligue d'Unys marmonner quelque chose et l'instant d'après, le ton joyeux de la championne d'Ondes Sur Mer donnait la réponse:

\- Parfait! Vous êtes où?  
\- Poivressel.  
\- Vous partez bientôt?  
\- A vrai dire on comptait profiter de la plage et...  
\- Ohlala mais c'est génial! On arrivera d'ici deux jours!  
\- Trois si tout va bien!

Cria Iris en arrière plan:

\- Si tu emmène de nouveau quinze tonnes de fringues mon Drattak sera mort d'épuisement avant l'arrivée!  
\- Pas quinze tonnes!  
\- Non quatorze!  
\- Ne l'écoute pas Mikey-chou. On se donne rendez vous sur la plage dans trois jours!

La conversation fut terminée et il posa le vokit et Polly éclata de rire:

\- **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! "** _Mikey-chou!"_ **Hahahahaha** encore pire que ta mère! **Hihihihihi!**  
\- Oh ça va hein...  
\- Te vexe pas... " _Mikey-chou_ "! **Pfffffffrt hahahahahahahahaha!**

Poussant un soupir, le dresseur rajusta sa tenue et retourna boire de l'eau. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour avoir les idées claires. Puis, étonné, il demanda:

\- Attends un peu...  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Elle va venir et tu ne dis rien? Tu te vexes pas et tu râles pas?  
\- Hahaha, eh tu me prends un peu pour une abrutie là...  
\- Mais pas du tout!  
\- Regarde ça! Fit Polly en se déhanchant lascivement. Elle rivalisera jamais!  
\- ... exact.

Elle afficha un gigantesque sourire satisfait et claqua des doigts pour s'habiller d'une robe légère et d'un grand chapeau.

\- Je meurs de faim...  
\- On a qu'à sortir manger quelque chose!  
\- Excellente idée!

Ils se rendirent main dans la main au marché. Il était à présent presque quinze heures trente et la foule défilait dans le le lieu bondé. Partout des marchands vous vendaient des camelotes censées révolutionner votre vie mais derrière on constatait rapidement que c'était du matériel bon marché. Il y avait les stands où les commerçants criaient plus fort les uns que les autres, chacun essayant de vendre son produit plutôt que celui du voisin. Des montagnes de viandes diverses et parfois douteuses s'empilaient au milieu des stands entre deux cultivateurs de baies ou encore des producteurs de fromage. La compagne de Mike semblait extrêmement curieuse à tout ce qui l'entourait et faisait défiler un regard intéressé sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Après la nourriture, ce fut la section des marchands de tissus. Ou vous vantait des tapis venus tout droit d'une tribu dracologue à Sinnoh, évidemment tous tressés en écailles de Dracolosse et de Carchacrok. D'autres vous certifiaient que leurs soieries étaient brodées avec des cocons de Prismillion, garantissant ainsi à vos tentures un scintillement à rendre jaloux votre voisine d'en face. Le garçon eut un sourire, c'était typiquement le genre d'âneries que sa mère était susceptible d'acheter en croyant l'escroc qui se faisait passer pour un vendeur. Et dans les derniers rangs se trouvaient les vendeurs de bibelots et de bijoux eux aussi venant d'endroits incroyable et dont la puissance mystique pouvait révéler votre talent inné et faire de vous le meilleur des dresseurs. Encore de l'attrape gogo...  
Sa petite amie elle en revanche semblait très attirée par une bague tout à fait banale. Il leva les yeux au ciel en lui tirant la main:

\- Pollyyyyyy... allez viens, t'as pas besoin de ça...  
\- Mais attends! Regarde comme elle est jolie!  
\- Çà n'en reste pas moins une arnaque!  
\- C'est rien du tout huit P$!  
\- **Quoi?! Huit!** Pour un bout de ferraille tordue?! C'est plus de l'escroquerie, **c'est du vol!**  
\- Pfffffff... rabat-joie... maugréa t'elle.

Ils firent demi-tour pour acheter de quoi manger. Mike se prit un pain fourré au fromage d'Ecremeuh et Polly opta pour des brioches aux graines d'Heliatronc. Cependant elle restait partiellement maussade jusqu'à leur retour sur la plage. Une fois arrivés, elle prit rapidement sa forme initiale sans projeter l'holoavatar et elle emmena ses brioches en lévitant au dessus du sol et alla se poser sur un haut rocher et tourna le dos à son dresseur.

Mike relâcha les autres Pokémons qui coururent tous dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Desséliande laissa tremper ses racines en faisant des ronds dans l'eau, Tutankafer se laissa flotter comme une boîte qui dériverait en mer, saisit Dimoclès et se servit des deux épées comme des pagaies. Moyade effectuait des acrobaties complexes dans l'eau en chantant. Au loin, l'astre solaire était dans sa course descendante et Mike vint s'asseoir sur les racines de Desséliande pour y laisser tremper ses pieds aussi. Il mangea tranquillement son pain qu'il partagea avec l'arbre. Ce dernier absorba des nutriments dans l'eau et fit pousser des baies Sitrus fraîches. Mike en mangea quelques unes pour le dessert. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Polly mais au moment où elle s'aperçut qu'il lui tendait une baie de là où il était, elle fit la grimace et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, une fois de plus. Le fond de l'air était tiède et la chaleur nettement plus supportable avec les pieds au frais dans l'eau. Il perdit son regard sur l'horizon en laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Après presque une heure de contemplation il fut tiré de sa méditation par un étrange bruit. Il tourna la tête partout mais ne vit rien, puis il se concentra un peu et entendit très clairement dans sa tête:

\- **A...e..e! ...E... op...f!**  
\- Tutankafer?! Je ne t'entends pas bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

D'instinct il ouvrit les yeux et scruta la mer. Il vit au loin les écharpes de Dimoclès entrain d'être agitées. Le dresseur se frappa le front du plat de la main et geignit:

\- Oh le con, il a été emporté par le courant.


	53. Chapitre 53: Excuses

Mike se mit debout et essaya de trouver une solution. Au jugé, la distance semblait conséquente. Il siffla en direction de Moyade qui s'empressa de le rejoindre et lui annonça:

\- Bon... Le petit malin a voulu jouer au bateau, mais si on ne fait rien il va terminer en épave façon S.S. Brynnhild.  
\- Moooooo!  
\- Est-ce-que tu pense pouvoir me porter jusqu'à là bas?  
\- Moyaaade! Fit-elle en le soulevant du sol pour le poser sur sa tête rebondie.  
\- Parfait, en avant maintenant. Desséliande tu reste là, tu me serviras de repère visuel.

Polly s'approcha en flottant dans les airs.

\- Besoin d'aide?  
\- Retourne bouder sur ton caillou toi, répondit le dresseur sur un ton cassant.

Il tapota la tête de son pokémon aquatique qui s'engagea dans l'eau sans remarquer qu'Ectoplasma avait les larmes aux yeux. Au début c'était assez lent comme locomotion, mais Moyade prenait peu à peu de la vitesse et à partir d'une certaine distance de la plage, ils furent presque à une allure de hors-bord. Son pokémon geignit en essayant d'ajuster sa trajectoire de son mieux. En observant l'eau, Mike vit qu'ils étaient emportés par un courant plutôt fort. Avec un effort colossal ils parvinrent à rejoindre Tutankafer qui paniquait presque en agitant ses mains et les Dimoclès comme un forcené.

Le garçon s'assit à califourchon sur Tutankafer et prit les Dimoclès. Il se mit à pagayer tant bien que mal et Moyade quant à elle, tentait de nager de son mieux pour faire avancer le tout. Mais malgré leurs efforts combinés, Desséliande semblait devenir de plus en plus distant. Le courant se faisait de plus en plus fort au niveau de ses chevilles et Moyade donnait de toutes ses forces. L'arbre était minuscule à présent et rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Mais alors qu'ils allaient abandonner, exténués, un Apireine et un Dardargnan arrivèrent en vrombissant. Ils se placèrent à l'arrière du sarcophage et dans un effort monumental, réussirent à faire avancer cette barque hétéroclite. La plage fut rapidement à portée et Tutankafer fut échoué avec Mike et Moyade tandis que les deux pokémons de type insecte se reposèrent. Théo s'avança en souriant:

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu du flair de venir un peu en avance on dirait!  
\- _Pouah_... merci beaucoup... sans toi je pense qu'on était bons pour faire la chronique des disparus en mer...  
\- Haha, ce n'est rien! Tu peux surtout remercier ton Desseliande et ton Ectoplasma qui ont tenté de me faire comprendre la situation!

Mike s'allongea dans le sable en râlant:

\- Purée, Tutankafer, je vais devoir t'installer une alarme de proximité si ça continue, des que tu t'éloigne un peu ça tourne à la catastrophe!  
\- Kaferrrrrrrr...  
\- La prochaine fois je te laisse et tu te débrouilles...  
\- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec lui. Interrompit Théo. C'était un incident...  
\- Oui mais les incidents avec lui, ça tourne vite au vinaigre. Au fait, moi c'est Mike.  
\- Voilà donc ton apparence normale alors... Je dois avouer que ça contraste énormément de la jolie nageuse de tout à l'heure. Ou est ton amie?  
\- Elle est, euh... retenue ailleurs pour le moment.

Polly fit un regard contrarié à son dresseur en tapotant sur son poignet, mais Mike secoua discrètement la tête négativement. Tandis que Théo s'occupait de Dardargnan et d'Apireine, Ectoplasma murmura:

\- Bon sang, à quoi tu joues?!  
\- Si tu as envie de bouder comme un bébé, tu n'as qu'à rester à bouder.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais rien du tout, tu as fait la tête pour une broutille, maintenant tu assumes.

Ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes mais son dresseur l'interrompit:

\- Pas la peine de pleurer maintenant, que ça te serve de leçon!

Se retenant de pleurer à grandes eaux, Ectoplasma se laissa à nouveau flotter jusqu'au rocher où elle était restée en boudant et tourna à nouveau le dos à son petit ami.

\- Un problème? Demanda l'entomologiste.  
\- Non... grogna Mike. C'est juste qu'elle est contrariée.  
\- Contrariée?  
\- T'occupes. Alors, cette après-midi a été fructueuse pour toi?  
\- Très, les baies ici sont majoritairement tropicales, ça ressemble fortement à ce qu'on avait à Alola.  
\- Tu... Tu viens d'Alola?  
\- Oui, j'y suis né, mais ils ont fermé l'île en quarantaine alors que je voyageais il y a vingt ans de ça. Depuis personne ne peut entrer ni sortir.  
\- J'aimerais bien visiter un jour si la quarantaine est levée!  
\- Compte sur moi pour te servir de guide touristique!

Les deux garçons discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée, chacun en apprenant un peu plus sur l'autre. Théo était un vrai passionné des plantes et des baies, il souhaitait ouvrir une exploitation sur son île natale et il était parti parcourir le monde pour trouver les meilleures baies et réussir des croisements pour obtenir des baies aux propriétés exclusives. Ils se quittèrent lorsque le soleil fut complètement englouti par l'horizon. Mike rappela tous ses pokémons dans leurs balls, y compris Polly qui n'avait pas bougé sur son caillou. Il regagna l'hôtel tout seul et s'allongea sur le lit. C'était très étrange de ne pas voir sa petite amie ni de sentir son odeur dont il avait l'habitude. Personne à qui faire un bisou en disant bonne nuit.  
Pendant un moment il considéra la Moonball posée sur la table de nuit avec les autres balls, mais en poussant un soupir et en tirant la couverture sur lui, il se coucha pour dormir. Mais alors que le sommeil l'emportait il jura avoir entendu des pleurs provenant de la ball de Polly. Sa nuit fut mouvementée, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar il dormit très mal et fut réveillé à l'aube. Tout était silencieux dans l'hôtel et au dehors le marché se mettait en place avec les derniers préparatifs avant d'ouvrir pour cette nouvelle journée. Il rangea toutes les balls dans son sac qu'il dissimula sous le lit et sortit de sa chambre en silence.

Après avoir quitté l'hôtel, il déambula dans les premières lueurs du soleil à travers les ruelles, sa tunique lui donnant l'air d'une ombre qui fuyait la lumière. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait énormément pour son comportement de la veille et pour l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers sa petite amie. Mais il était hors de question de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il prit le chemin du marché qui était à peine ouvert. Les lève-tôt déambulant au milieu des étals pas encore tous garnis, chaque commerçant procédant aux dernières mises en place et ajustements. Le dresseur se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'au fond du marché où il retrouva le stand de la veille. La bague était toujours là, accrochée avec toutes les autres. Faisant mine d'inspecter ce qui se vendait, il vit qu'il s'agissait bien de camelote. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de Polly alors?

\- On cherche un cadeau pour offrir où c'est pour vous? Fit le vendeur en surgissant derrière lui.  
\- Pour...Euh...offrir.  
\- Laquelle voudriez vous?  
\- Celle-ci. fit le dresseur en saisissant celle que sa compagne avait convoitée la veille.  
\- Oh je vois que monsieur est fin connaisseur! C'est un excellent choix! C'est une authentique bague faite en métal de Terhal et...  
\- Ouais ouais, interrompit Mike. Je veux pas un cours d'histoire, juste le prix.  
\- Huit P$. Fit l'homme en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Tenez. Fit Mike en tendant un billet. Gardez la monnaie.

Il laissa les 10 P$ dans la main du vendeur et emporta la bague.

Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour qu'elle se soit arrêtée la veille? Un pouvoir secret? Une signification spéciale? Peut être que Polly avait décelé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu ou ressenti? Mais pour avoir une éventuelle réponse il faudrait d'abord se faire pardonner. Son comportement d'hier le minait. Le garçon n'avait pas voulu être désagréable, mais Tutankafer lui avait fait peur et l'avait contrarié à la fois, et ça c'était ressenti sur son humeur. Il fit un arrêt au stand de profiteroles et prit les plus fondantes et plus crémeuses qu'il y avait. C'était l'occasion de montrer qu'il était sincère dans sa démarche. Et pour finir, il acheta une jolie fleur rouge et rentra à l'hôtel. Le soleil était presque entièrement levé et il était encore tôt.

Dans sa tête défilaient toutes sortes d'excuses mais aucune ne lui semblait assez correcte pour la dire. Son comportement d'hier avait été exécrable et il le regrettait beaucoup à présent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la Moonball et Polly apparut en tant qu'Ectoplasma sur le lit. Vu sa moue, elle était soit en colère soit de très mauvais poil, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Elle siffla:

\- Tssss, voilà monsieur je-n'ai-pas-besoin-de-toi. Si tu espérais quoi que ce soit, tu peux te brosser! Fit elle en tournant légèrement sa tête vers la fenêtre, la mine renfrognée.  
\- Je... Je te demande pardon.  
\- Ouais ouais, ben maintenant c'est trop tard!  
\- Écoute Polly, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé...  
\- Tant mieux pour toi. Gronda t'elle en se retournant complètement. Maintenant tu te débrouilles!  
\- Ah c'est dommage... moi qui avait des profiteroles extra crémeuses pour tout le monde, je donnerais ta part à Tutankafer alors...  
\- A-a-attends! Fit-elle en faisant à nouveau face à son dresseur. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par " _extra crémeuses_ "?  
\- Extra crémeuses comme celles du marché qui trônaient en haut d'une pile de gâteaux au marché... dit il en ouvrant la boîte.  
\- Je...Euh...on devrait pouvoir discuter après tout, hein? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis hein? Fit elle en prenant la première qui venait.

Elle ouvrit sa gigantesque bouche et engloutit la profiterole en une seule bouchée. Elle émit un ronronnement de contentement et murmura:

\- Comment tu as su que je les avais repérées? Demanda Polly en reprenant forme humaine.  
\- Tu restes assez prévisible, ton regard brille intensément lorsque tu vois quelque chose dont tu as envie...  
\- Oh la honte!  
\- Encore un fois, je suis vraiment, sincèrement, désolé pour hier. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti.  
\- Je... Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est...  
\- Tiens. Interrompit Mike en lui tendant la fleur. Elle est pas très jolie, mais j'ai pensé que tu l'apprécierais, alors voilà...  
\- Oh Mike!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de peu d'écraser la boîte de profiteroles. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, le dresseur lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Sa compagne relâcha son étreinte et ils quittèrent la chambre. Mike proposa de retourner à la plage et d'essayer une activité en équipe, ce que Polly accepta.

Elle portait la boîte de profiteroles et une fois arrivé à destination, le garçon laissa sortir tous ses pokémons. Il donna une profiterole à chacun excepté Polly qui avait déjà mangée la sienne. Il vit pourtant comme elle lorgnait dessus, mais apparemment il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. Tutankafer s'immobilisa au moment de manger la sienne, puis, sans crier gare, saisit une des lames de Dimoclès et coupa la sienne en deux. Donnant une moitié à Polly et mangeant sa moitié il fit une atroce grimace que Mike interpréta comme de la gêne ou de l'embarras. Polly serra le sarcophage dans ses bras et déposa un petit bisou sur le côté. Ce à quoi Tutankafer émit un gargouillis évoquant un siphon de robinet rempli de saletés et fit mine de trouver le sable extrêmement intéressant.

Polly éclata de rire:

\- Regarde-le comme il est mignon...  
\- Je dirais plutôt atroce vu les bruits qu'il fait, mais c'est très gentil de sa part, oui.  
\- Il n'est pas très chanceux mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a bon fond...  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi... fit le dresseur, rougissant en tendant son poing fermé vers Polly.  
\- C'est quoi? Un coquillage? Demanda t'elle en ouvrant ses mains.  
\- C'est... c'est à cause de hier... fit Mike embarrassé, en laissant tomber la bague dans les mains de sa compagne.  
\- **OH!**

Elle retint son souffle et la regarda de près. C'était celle qui avait attiré son attention la veille. Elle souffla à son petit ami:

\- Tu es un imbécile, Mike!  
\- Elle avait l'air de vraiment te plaire et... enfin... voilà...  
\- Merci, tu es un amour! Dit elle en l'enfilant à son index gauche.

Il regarda sa compagne avec intérêt. Elle le remarqua et demanda:

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?  
\- Si si, c'est juste que je pensais que...  
\- Que quoi? Continua t'elle. Qu'elle était magique ou avait un lien occulte?  
\- Ben...Euh...peut-être, ouais.  
\- Oh chéri, remet un peu les pieds sur terre, ça n'a pas besoin de changer le destin pour être de valeur! Je la trouvais juste vraiment très jolie!  
\- D'accord! Fit-il en souriant. C'est pas plus...

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !** "

Un rugissement coupa court à leur discussion. Tutankafer se tenait au bord de l'eau. L'écume et le sable devant lui se soulevèrent et un gigantesque Léviator apparut en rugissant une seconde fois. Mike saisit le bras de Polly et murmura:

\- **Polly, dis moi que je rêve. Je suis encore dans le lit et je vais me réveiller.**  
\- Je...Non, désolée. Fit-elle, la mine déconfite.  
\- C'est pas possible. Ou il le fait exprès ou c'est le pokémon le plus malchanceux de la planète.

Il s'avança vers Tutankafer et le pokémon furieux rugit dans la direction du dresseur.


	54. Chapitre 54: Leviator

La créature dominait la plage de sa taille gigantesque, et quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ce Léviator n'avait pas apprécié. Le dresseur s'interposa entre les deux Pokémons mais l'irascible serpent ne se calmait toujours pas. Un peu en retrait, Polly était livide. Le souvenir du Méga-Tyranocif était encore fraîchement imprimé dans son esprit malgré le temps passé. Elle avait mis presque deux mois à réussir à dormir sans se réveiller avec des crises de panique, seule dans le centre pokémon ou Mike avait été alité. Ce serpent aquatique n'était vraisemblablement pas aussi mauvais mais tout aussi effrayant. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive mais aucun de ses muscles n'obéissait, elle était figée sur place.  
Léviator leva soudainement sa queue et frappa de toutes ses forces. Tutankafer attrapa son dresseur qu'il jeta dans le sable en arrière et encaissa l'attaque Hydroqueue de plein fouet. Le sarcophage fut brutalement éjecté au loin et vint s'écraser lourdement contre les rochers. Le garçon se releva doucement en serrant le poing. Ce pokémon sauvage était incroyablement puissant, mais il était partagé entre la fuite et le combat. En courant il prenait le risque d'être suivi, et un pokémon de cette taille et de cette force ferait immanquablement des morts dans la ville. Mais rester combattre revenait au suicide. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Le pokémon aquatique se replia légèrement sur lui même et se mit à gronder en se tortillant. Une gigantesque vague se profila derrière lui et s'avança, prête à tout dévorer sur son passage.

Mais alors qu'elle s'abattait avec la force de milliers de mètres cubes, Moyade s'interposa pour absorber l'eau autour de son dresseur. Toute la portion de plage ou ils étaient fut engloutie sous les eaux, sauf là où il se tenait. Lorsque l'eau se retira il constata que Moyade avait doublé de volume et se faisait menaçante. A plusieurs reprises elle tira Ébullition sur le Léviator mais il semblait encore plus furieux qu'avant. Polly, trempée, arriva sous sa forme naturelle et se planta aux côtés de Moyade. Desséliande arrivait lentement à cause du sable mouillé qui était aussi mou et visqueux qu'un marais. L'énorme pokémon sauvage se contorsionna en rugissant. Ses écailles s'entrechoquaient avec violence et ses veines gonflèrent sa peau de façon drastique.  
Polly se retourna, livide, et murmura:

\- Danse Draco, au prochain coup on sera probablement tous morts.  
\- Ne dit pas ça! Fit Mike.  
\- Je regrette mais il est bien plus puissant que le Méga-Tyranocif...

Pour toute réponse, le Léviator rugit et bondit avec une vitesse hallucinante vers Polly et Moyade. Il les attrapa dans sa gueule et les secoua comme de vulgaires poupées avant de les recracher avec force dans le sable où elles s'enfoncèrent et ne bougèrent plus du tout. Desséliande essaya de s'interposer à son tour mais il connut le même sort que les deux autres. Le choc brisa violemment son écorce en éclats malgré le sol mou. Le dresseur se campa face au pokémon et planta son regard dans le sien. Léviator hésita un instant tandis que Mike remontait sa capuche. Si cette fin devait être là sienne, autant l'affronter avec bravoure.

Le béhémot aquatique se jeta sur le garçon en rugissant de fureur, comme un raz de marée vivant qui s'apprêtait à engloutir une civilisation toute entière. Soudain, Dimoclès apparut devant lui, la seconde épée se replia sur elle même, les deux fourreaux fondirent pour se coller à la structure de l'épée et formèrent ainsi un bouclier. La dernière épée restante se planta derrière le bouclier et une bulle grisâtre apparut autour du Pokémon et son dresseur.

Léviator percuta cette bulle de toute sa rage, mais elle ne céda pas. En revanche le craquement de la queue semblait prouver que la résistance opposée était très dure, y compris pour le monstre. Le titanesque serpent de mer se roula sur la plage en hurlant. L'épée sortit de derrière le bouclier et à l'aide de l'écharpe, saisit ce dernier et tourna à vive allure sur elle même. Le bouclier fut entraîné dans la danse et brutalement relâché, il fusa sur Léviator qui le prit en plein crâne. Dans une dernière convulsion, le féroce pokémon mugit une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

Avec le tumulte du combat, le dresseur était tombé sur ses fesses et contemplait le pokémon qui avait été Dimoclès auparavant. Une partie de l'oripeau s'approcha de lui en formant une main tendue. Le garçon la saisit et il fut remis d'aplomb. Hébété, il ouvrit son pokédex:

" _ **Exagide, le pokémon noble lame:** Il peut déceler les qualités régaliennes dans les âmes humaines. On raconte que celui ou celle qui obtient sa faveur deviendra à coup sûr roi ou reine._ "

Mike n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. D'une épée il était passé à deux et à présent l'une des deux avait été sacrifiée pour fusionner avec les fourreaux et ainsi former un bouclier. Une nette impression de puissance se dégageait du Pokémon qui flottait en silence devant lui. Mais un applaudissement le tira de sa contemplation.

 _clap clap clap_

\- Eh bien. Voilà quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours.  
\- Je... bredouilla le dresseur, l'esprit confus.  
\- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un Exagide de mes propres yeux un jour, j'aurais traité cette personne de folle.  
\- Que... qui êtes vous?  
\- Je me présente, je suis Cynthia, maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh. Je suis arrivée un peu tard mais ton Dimoclès t'a sauvé la vie.  
\- J-j-j-jeeeee... fit Mike, rouge comme la braise.

Elle était superbe dans sa somptueuse robe d'un noir profond. Bordée de fourrure noire aussi aux manches et au col. C'était la classe et la maîtrise incarnée. Le jeune garçon reprit ses esprits, un peu gêné, et articula:

\- C-c-c'est u-un honneur pour moi!  
\- On se détend! Fit-elle d'une voix très douce. Tout va bien. Vous devez encore être sous le choc.  
\- Je... Je m'appelle Mike. Je suis...Euh... dresseur et...  
\- Calmez vous. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Vous venez d'affronter un Léviator très puissant, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur intimidée, il sursauta et fonça voir Polly, Moyade et Desséliande. Ils gisaient tout trois, respirant à peine. Moyade avait les tentacules déchiquetés en lambeaux et Polly saignait abondamment sur son flanc gauche. Deux infirmières Joëlle arrivèrent en courant avec des brancards anti-gravité. Polly fut chargée sur le premier et Moyade ainsi que Desséliande sur le second. Mike leva la main:

\- Attendez, il y en a encore un la bas!

Il fit signe à l'une des infirmières qui l'aida à remettre Tutankafer debout. Cynthia fit sortir son Carchacrok qui souleva délicatement le sarcophage et le transporta en suivant les brancards. Tout le groupe remonta sur Poivressel, et le dresseur, incapable de retenir sa curiosité, demanda à la championne:

\- Mais... sans me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Sinnoh ce n'est pas la porte à côté, que faites vous ici?  
\- Dans trois jours se tiendra une session extraordinaire pour tous les maîtres de ligues. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys et Kalos sont représentés.  
\- U-un problème? Demanda Mike, inquiet.  
\- Nous avons reçus de bonnes nouvelles, la quarantaine d'Alola pourrait bientôt être levée, mais une décision générale doit être prise avec les autres pays afin de trouver des accords et que nous soyons tous à jour les uns avec les autres.  
\- Mais... cette réunion se tiendra ici?  
\- Normalement à Lavandia, puisque c'est Hoenn qui accueille cette année. Chaque nouvelle année, un autre pays sert d'hôte. Mais j'aime beaucoup venir ici pour profiter du soleil alors je pensais faire escale au marché, mais le rugissement du Léviator à semé la panique, Poivressel étant évacuée, j'ai décidé de venir m'en occuper, mais mon intervention aura été inutile... Conclut-elle en souriant.  
\- Je... Je n'ai rien fait ce sont mes pokémons qui ont tout fait. Si il y a quelqu'un à féliciter, c'est eux...  
\- Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord...  
\- C-comment ça?  
\- Vous auriez pu fuir en rappelant vos pokémons et vous cacher en attendant qu'il passe sa colère sur Poivressel, personne n'en aurait probablement rien su.  
\- Mais des vies auraient été en danger!  
\- C'est donc pour ça que je dis que vous avez joué un rôle dans tout ça!  
\- Merci...  
\- La force d'un champion ou d'un maître de ligue ne doit pas reposer uniquement sur ses pokémons. C'est un tout. Ils ne doivent jamais agir par égoïsme ou dans une stratégie de chacun pour soi. Il faut une harmonie, de l'entente et de la patience pour équilibrer toute une alchimie. Une vraie équipe fait face en toutes circonstances, et se serre les coudes. J'ai nettement vu que vos pokémons étaient prêts à vous suivre même si la situation était désespérée, et...  
\- Oui? Demanda Mike.  
\- Mais! Mais!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La maîtresse ouvrit son Vokit et un journal s'afficha. Un Méga-Tyranocif gisait au sol et un article parlait des événements. En bas à droite, il y avait une photo de Mike, les yeux fermés qui sous-titrait: " _Combat cataclysmique à Neuvartault, le dresseur courageux entre la vie et la mort._ "  
Mike blêmit. Raté pour la discrétion maintenant. Tant pis pour ce qui arriverait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

\- Oui, en effet, c'est moi.  
\- Mais quelque chose m'échappe... Le journal disait que vous aviez eu les jambes brisées dans l'incident, et vraisemblablement vous n'êtes pas réveillé depuis longtemps puisque le mois dernier, Dianthea me disait que vous étiez encore dans le coma.  
\- Exact. Fit Mike en baissant la tête.  
\- Et la semaine dernière j'ai reçu un avis de disparition vous concernant...  
\- Encore une fois exact.  
\- Alors comment pouvez vous être là?  
\- C'est... très compliqué en fait.  
\- Ta carte de dresseur.  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- Donne moi ta carte immédiatement.  
\- Tenez... fit le dresseur, inquiet.

Le ton de Cynthia était incroyablement dur à présent. Quoi qu'elle ai voulu vérifier, elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle entra rapidement un code sur son Vokit et se dernier se transforma en un lecteur de cartes. Elle y inséra celle de Mike et en vérifia l'authenticité. Regardant le dresseur, puis la carte, puis à nouveau le dresseur, elle secoua la tête.

\- Très bien mon garçon, je te retire ta licence jusqu'à ce que tu m'aie dit qui tu es.  
\- **QUOI?!** Mais!  
\- On ne sort pas d'un coma avec des jambes brisées pour aller faire le fou à Hoenn dans les semaines qui suivent. Je refuse d'y croire. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni comment tu t'es procuré cette carte, mais tu ne peux pas être ce dresseur. C'est tout bonnement impossible.  
\- Je vous assure que c'est moi! Fit Mike, pris d'anxiété.  
\- Alors prouve le.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est compliqué...  
\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai le temps.  
\- Bon... Vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenue...  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Eh bien à ma sortie du coma, j'ai été agressé et on m'a poussé de mon fauteuil roulant. Je suis tombé dans une cascade qui n'en était pas une et j'ai probablement rencontré Giratina qui m'a rendu l'usage de mes jambes. Alors que tout le monde me croyait mort ou disparu j'en ai profité pour filer en faisant profil bas. Et de fil en aiguille je suis arrivé ici.

 _ **CLAC**_

Cynthia gifla le garçon de toutes ses forces avec un regard furieux.

\- **C'est tout simplement navrant! C'est l'histoire la plus honteuse et pathétique qu'on m'ait raconté!**  
\- Je n'ai fait que vous dire...  
\- **Silence.** Tes pokémons vont être saisi.  
\- **NON!**  
\- Tu n'es visiblement qu'un imposteur qui joue admirablement bien la carte du bluff.

Elle saisit la Luxeball de la main De Mike et rappela Exagide qui les suivait. S'arrêtant sur place, elle le toisa d'un regard noir et s'énerva:

\- Tu as de la chance que je te laisse tranquille mon garçon, mais sache que s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les menteurs. Tu as assassiné un héros pour lui voler son identité et ses pokémons, tu mériterait la prison! Maintenant va t'en ou Jenny t'embarquera.

Elle tourna les talons, sa robe flottant dans le vent dans un claquement sinistre. Le dresseur fit demi-tour et se réfugia dans un recoin isolé de la plage et fondit en larmes. Avec Eusèbe il avait pu s'évader et ruser, mais dans le cas présent, la Maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh en personne lui avait prit sa carte de dresseur et ses pokémons, il n'était pas de taille pour la contredire. Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait la nette impression d'être revenu au premier jour, alors qu'il avait raté toutes ses captures...


	55. Chapitre 55: Cynthia

Il s'interrompit dans ses pleurs et sécha ses larmes. En s'appuyant sur un rocher adjacent, il se redressa en inspirant profondément.

Il n'avait dit que la vérité. Elle lui avait pris ses pokémons mais il refusait de laisser tomber. Son rêve était d'aller au bout du monde, et maintenant qu'il était lancé, il refusait d'abandonner!

Le vent se leva légèrement, comme pour l'encourager à marcher, et il remonta sur Poivressel en serrant les poings. Polly et les autres allaient se retrouver sans lui et il n'en était pas question! Ignorant son mal au genou, il courut jusqu'à la ville, ses empreintes dans le sable étaient telles la traînée d'une comète, rien ne l'arrêterait. Maître de la ligue n'était qu'un titre après tout. Tant pis si il se prenait une raclée, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Fonçant de plus belle il fusa jusqu'au centre pokémon ou elle venait de faire déposer ses pokémons. La foule était dense, il se mit à crier:

\- **HÉ! CYNTHIA!**

Un silence tomba soudainement, comme un couperet tranchant. Les gens s'écartèrent en laissant beaucoup de place et Cynthia apparut au comptoir. Les spectateurs regardèrent les deux protagonistes, et Mike continua:

\- **RENDEZ-MOI MES POKÉMONS.**  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Si vous le prenez comme ça...

Fondant à grande vitesse, il serra son poing et le lança de toutes ses forces contre la maître. Mais il fut arrêté à mi-chemin par une patte. Carchacrok était sorti de sa ball et avait intercepté l'attaque. Il grogna en direction du dresseur. Mais Mike ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il serra à nouveau le poing, prêt à frapper une seconde fois, mais la maître prit la parole:

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tant pis pour toi. Je viens de contacter l'agent Jenny local. Tu es en état d'arrestation!  
\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Mike se faufila sous Carchacrok, bondit sur le comptoir et saisit la Luxeball d'Exagide avant de sauter sur le dos du dragon. Le Pokémon de Cynthia rugit et se mit à courir, il défonça les portes du centre et se jeta sur le sol pour se débarrasser du garçon. Mais le dresseur sauta au sol et effectua une roulade avant de se relever et de faire face à la créature. Il fit sortir Exagide et demanda:

\- Pas le temps de blablater, est-ce que tu es avec moi sur ce coup là ou pas?

En guise de réponse, l'une des écharpes se redressa dans une mimique de pouce en l'air et l'épée se désolidarisa du bouclier. L'un et l'autre vinrent se placer dans ses mains et Cynthia apparut en enjambant les débris.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne fait que compliquer les choses...  
\- Pour la dernière fois, maître, rendez moi mes pokémons.  
\- Tu es incroyablement têtu pour un imbécile de ta trempe. Mais il te faudra plus que de la bravade théâtrale pour t'en tirer.  
\- Dernière chance! Cria Mike.  
\- Oui, c'était ta dernière chance pour ne pas prendre une raclée. Carchacrok, écrase cet imbécile.

Mike sentait l'étrange sensation à chaque fois que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. L'adrénaline rugissait dans ses muscles et il se retrouva spectateur de son propre corps. Carchacrok fondit sur lui, mais Mike plongea sur le sol qui sembla onduler comme de l'eau et disparut.

\- **QUOI?!** Fit Cynthia, surprise. **OU EST IL PASSÉ?!**  
\- juste la. Fit Mike en brisant l'air comme un miroir.

Il surgit au dessus de Carchacrok et abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur le pokémon qui fut projeté au sol.

\- Impossible... murmura Cynthia.

Le dresseur se tenait là, devant eux, les yeux noirs et l'haleine fumante. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une voix venue d'outre-tombe prit la parole:

\- Certains sont prêts à tout pour récupérer ce qui leur appartient.  
\- Jeune homme... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais cesse immédiatement.  
\- Prenez ça comme un jeu, humaine. Vous allez amèrement le regretter.

Carchacrok se releva en hurlant et de sa gueule bavaient des flammes.

\- Carchacrok! Fit la maître. Tu ne peux pas utiliser colère ici!  
\- **CCCCARCHAAAAAAAAAAA!** Rugit le pokémon en se jetant sur le dresseur.  
\- Non!

Mais une bulle grisâtre apparut autour du dresseur et la nuque de Carchacrok qui était en pleine charge, émit un craquement sinistre. Le pokémon rebondit et roula brutalement sur la chaussée en hurlant de douleur.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, Cynthia? Reprit le dresseur de sa voix surnaturelle. J'en attendait nettement plus de ta part.  
\- Mais qui es-tu?  
\- Je suis le dresseur à qui tu a pris les pokémons. Alors tu vas me les rendre immédiatement ou je les reprends de force.

Cynthia rappela Carchacrok et sa mine s'assombrit.

\- Très bien. J'obtempère uniquement parce que Carchacrok est blessé.  
\- Sage décision.

Mike relâcha l'épée et le bouclier qui se combinèrent à nouveau en Exagide. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et il reprit contrôle de lui même. La foule massée retenait son souffle, mais Mike renvoya son Pokémon dans sa ball. Cynthia se tourna alors vers le public en levant les bras, et annonça d'une voix forte:

\- Je remercie le public pour ne pas être intervenu dans cette représentation.  
\- Représentation? Murmura le garçon. A quoi elle joue là...  
\- Ceci était une démonstration du spectacle qui aura lieu après l'assemblée des maîtres dans quelques jours. Je compte sur vous pour garder la surprise.

La foule se dispersa rapidement et la maître de Sinnoh s'approcha du dresseur et chuchota:

\- Très bien mon garçon, j'accepte de t'écouter, mais je veux que tu n'oublies aucun détail.  
\- A la condition expresse que mes pokémons me soient rendus lorsqu'ils seront soignés. Je ne dirais rien avant de les avoir en mains propres.  
\- Ça me paraît équitable. Tu vas me rejoindre dans ma suite, nous allons parler de tout ça à huis clos, il y a toujours des yeux et des oreilles qui traînent dehors.  
\- Mais et mes...  
\- On viendra te les apporter lorsqu'ils iront mieux. Joëlle m'a dit qu'il faudrait attendre environ deux heures. Dans l'intervalle rien ne nous empêche de faire connaissance.  
\- Bien. Marché conclu. Termina Mike.

Tous deux se rendirent dans une riche maison un peu à l'écart de la ville. Les villas privées étaient abondantes dans ce secteur et la plupart d'entre elles étaient sur la colline qui jouxtait la falaise.

Le lieu où il entra était somptueux. Tout en tentures et en soieries avec une ambiance feutrée. Loin des choses tape à l'œil comme chez Eusèbe ou du confort un peu spartiate de chez Iris. Il y avait une grande importance accordée à la détente. De nombreux coussins jonchaient le sol et elle même se laissa tomber dans un énorme pouf aux proportions démesurées. Légèrement intimidé, le dresseur s'assit sur un tabouret qu'il tira vers lui et se posta en face de la championne.

Cynthia se redressa et appuya sur une télécommande qui apporta une bouilloire fumante et une petite boîte en bois. Elle fouilla un peu dedans et en tira un petit sachet de tissu qu'elle posa dans une tasse et la tendit au dresseur.

\- Du thé.  
\- Je...Euh... écoutez, pour ce qui viens de se passer je voulais vous dire que je...  
\- Laissez tomber. J'ai été un peu abrupte, mais pour ma défense, tu admettras que j'avais de quoi me méfier.  
\- Oui.  
\- Donc je propose qu'on reparte sur des bases saines et qu'on ne s'entre-tue pas.

Mike fouilla dans la boîte. Des thés plus raffinés les uns que les autres se côtoyaient. La plupart d'entre eux ne lui disaient absolument rien. Devant son air désemparé, la femme sourit et dit:

\- Le noir du mont couronné. Je suis sur qu'il vous plaira.  
\- M-merci. Fit le dresseur en souriant timidement.

Il plongea son sachet dans la tasse d'eau bouillante que lui tendait Cynthia et la serra dans ses mains. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le remous des tanins qui tournoyaient dans sa tasse. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il ne fut interrompu que par la maître qui buvait sa première gorgée. Il se risqua à faire pareil.

Un puissant arôme terreux se déversa dans son palais, immédiatement suivi par une note fruitée et amère, un vrai délice. Il quitta sa tasse des yeux en planta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

\- Je m'appelle Mike. Je suis né à Kanto. Si je suis devenu dresseur, c'était pour poursuivre mon rêve, voyager à travers le monde avec mes pokémons à mes côtés.  
\- Voilà un rêve plutôt intéressant. Ce serait dommage qu'il s'arrête avant l'heure, non?  
\- Je voulais gagner mes huit badges et vous vaincre vous.  
\- ... pourquoi moi en particulier?  
\- Lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai assisté à votre match à la télévision, celui qui a fait de vous la championne de Sinnoh. Vous étiez si fière, si enthousiaste! Lorsque je vous voyais combattre, tout semblait possible. Alors ça aurait été un honneur de vous affronter, même si je devais perdre.  
\- ... Merci pour ta sincérité.  
\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la face avant avec la foule. J'ai été idiot, mais mes pokémons sont tout ce que j'ai.  
\- Tu n'en as pas capturé d'autres?  
\- Non, je n'ai que ces cinq là, ils sont pour moi plus proche qu'une vraie famille. Je veux aller au bout du monde, pas remplir les safaris avec mes captures pour que des jeunes dresseurs et des touristes puissent se distraire.  
\- Je vois, tu es plutôt pragmatique. Alors en admettant que je te croie, si je te rends tes pokémons, que va tu faire ensuite?  
\- Affronter une arène et remporter mon quatrième badge.

Elle s'étrangla en buvant son thé.

\- Tu... tu n'as que trois badges?!  
\- Oui... mais ma vie à été plutôt tumultueuse, je n'ai pas franchement pu faire comme je voulais.  
\- Tu as quel age? Dix-sept, dix-huit ans?  
\- Je vais avoir quinze ans dans quelques mois.

 _ **sppppfffrrrrttttt**_

La femme recracha sa boisson en écarquillant les yeux.

\- **PARDON?!**  
\- Ce n'est que la vérité.  
\- Donc tu as quinze ans alors que tu en fait presque dix-huit, tu as seulement trois badge et tu possède un Exagide. Ou tu es le garçon le plus chanceux de la planète ou il faut que tu me dise comment tu fais.  
\- Je vous expliquerais ça lorsque vous m'aurez rendu mes amis.  
\- Tes amis hein. Tu tiens vraiment à eux alors pour les appeler comme ça...  
\- Évidemment! Pourquoi je les considérerait autrement?!  
\- Je me suis lancée à la conquête des badges au même âge que toi. Mon rêve était de devenir la plus grande dresseuse de Pokémon de Sinnoh.  
\- Vous y êtes arrivée!  
\- Oui, mais j'ai fini par déchanter...  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Comme toi, mes pokémons sont mes meilleurs amis. Nous avons vécu des tas d'aventures ensembles. On a ri et on a pleuré ensemble, c'était magique. Je voulais voir ça dans le regard des autres dresseurs...  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas?  
\- Je vais être honnête, les pokémons ne sont guère plus qu'un business désormais. La majorité des dresseurs voient leurs pokémons comme des outils pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ce sont des esclaves à la solde des rêves de dresseurs honnêtes ou malhonnêtes. Les nouvelles générations de dresseur sont éduquées sur le goal à atteindre plutôt que sur la façon d'y arriver. Et voir des créatures échouer et leur maître qui les insulte, c'est très douloureux. Au début je pensais à des cas isolés, mais c'est devenu une généralité. Je suis extrêmement touchée par ta démarche.  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas.  
\- J'ai vu de loin tes pokémons prendre ta défense, et j'ai remarqué qu'ils faisaient ça spontanément, parce qu'ils croient en toi, quel que soit l'adversaire. Dimoclès à puisé dans toute son énergie pour se transformer et te protéger. Tu ne le sais pas, mais l'une des épées à du se sacrifier pour évoluer. C'est comme si tu avait une petite amie et qu'elle se sacrifiait soudainement pour protéger un de tes amis.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas...  
\- Les Dimoclès entretiennent un lien très étroit entre eux. Lors de l'évolution en Exagide, le bouclier reste partiellement conscient, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Rare sont les Dimoclès qui évoluent. Ils ne le font que pour les personnes promises à un destin exceptionnel.  
\- Je... c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en lisant le Pokedex...  
\- J'ai eu un Dimoclès il y a longtemps, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire évoluer. Depuis que je suis dresseuse, c'est la première fois que je vois un Exagide de mes propres yeux. Et je ne mentirais pas en disant que je suis assez jalouse.

Mike releva la tête tandis que la championne regardait ailleurs, un peu embarrassée. Mais elle reprit:

\- Toujours est-il que je n'aurais à présent plus de scrupules à te laisser partir. Tes pokémons te méritent. - Merci...  
\- Mais j'aurais une dernière question.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Lorsque je suis arrivée au centre j'ai vérifié quelque chose, et à ma grande surprise, non seulement tu n'a que des types Spectre, mais... ce sont toutes des filles.  
\- P-pardon?! Fit Mike en avalant de travers. Des...filles?  
\- Et à en juger par ton bracelet je me demandais avec laquelle tu sortait.

Mike bondit sur son fauteuil et se mit à paniquer.

\- Je...Euh... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous...Euh...voulez parler.  
\- Je suis un peu brutale mais pas stupide. Je sais d'où viens ce bracelet et qui te l'a donné et pourquoi.  
\- Comment savez vous que...  
\- Regarde.

Elle tira légèrement sur le fil de son collier et un bracelet identique apparut. Le jeune dresseur en resta muet. Cynthia, la championne de Sinnoh, l'indomptable femme qui avait un fan-club populaire... sortait avec un de ses pokémons?! Le garçon brûlait de lui poser la question mais par politesse, il répondit:

\- Je vous montrerais au moment venu. Répondit il, un peu dubitatif.  
\- Je ne me sers plus du mien...  
\- Ah. Vous avez changé d'avis ou peut-être que votre position de maître vous a mis en porte-à-faux avec la situation et...  
\- Non, pas du tout. J'étais très heureuse de cette situation, mais le pokémon avec qui je partageait ça... est mort.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Pour les lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas forcément très bien l'univers de pokémon, lorsque Mike disparait dans le sol pour réapparaitre au dessus de Carchacrok, il utilise en réalité l'une des attaques de Giratina, qui est "Revenant". ça devrait mettre vous mettre la puce a l'oreille pour la suite de l'aventure!_  
 _L'espece de bulle-bouclier grise que génère exagide, c'est son attaque signature "Bouclier Royal". Cette attaque est uniquement défensive et diminue fortement l'attaque du pokémon qui touche physiquement Exagide à ce moment là. Pour illustrer le cas concrètement, les pokémons qui attaquent ce bouclier se font très mal et retiennent donc leur coups par après, parce que expliquer "L'attaque de carchacrok baisse beaucoup!" c'est carrément délicat. Bref._  
 _Et pour le dernier point, j'essaye de donner un peu l'envers du décor en tant que Maître pour Cynthia, qui est ma championne régionale favorite, Dianthea c'était joli, mais elle manquait de charisme. Merci à tous les abonnés à la fic et à tous ceux qui laissent de reviews, et je remercie du fond du coeur Lou/Azarith pour la bêta lecture effroyable que je lui donne en pâture, haha! J'ai "galement voulu lui donner une histoire personnelle assez riche parce qu'on la croise énormément dans platine et on voit bien qu'elle est autant aventurière que maitre de la ligue, elle a donc selon moi, une experience très différente des autyres maîtres..._


	56. Chapitre 56: Surprise!

\- Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé. S'excusa le dresseur.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Répondit la maître. Ça m'a juste fait bizarre de revoir ce bracelet...  
\- Je peux le retirer si...  
\- Non, ça ira. Mais dis moi, qui d'autre est au courant?  
\- De la raison de ce bracelet? Hormis mes pokémons, il n'y a guère que la maître d'Unys, Iris, la championne d'ondes-sur-mer, Strykna et la membre du conseil des quatre, Anis.  
\- Iris hein...  
\- C'est elle qui m'a dit ou aller pour trouver ça.  
\- Voilà qui est surprenant de sa part...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Elle qui est si fermement opposée aux relations humains et pokémons...  
\- C'est vrai qu'au départ elle était furieuse mais elle a changé d'avis par après.  
\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu auras réussi à convaincre le cœur de cette grincheuse. Tu es un garçon plein de surprises.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas...  
\- Mais c'est ton secret et je promet de le garder.  
\- Merci, maître.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils buvaient leur thé en silence. Mike commençait à apprécier l'endroit, c'était très reposant et le calme était vraiment relaxant. Être maître de la ligue présentait des avantages certains visiblement. Mais ils furent bientôt surpris par la sonnette. Cynthia se leva et ouvrit. Joëlle lui remit les pokéballs et repartit. La femme referma la porte et contempla les quatre ball dans ses mains. Elle s'assit tandis que le dresseur ne la quittait pas des yeux. Songeuse l'espace d'un instant, elle prit la soinball et dit:

\- Je parie que c'est Moyade. Vu ta personnalité, j'en suis même quasiment certaine.  
\- Je regrette de vous dire ça, mais ce n'est pas elle, non.  
\- Tiens, surprenant.  
\- Mais au fait, comment savez vous que ce sont des filles? Moi-même je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question...  
\- En tant que maître de Sinnoh, c'est moi qui ai contribué au nouveau système de suivi des pokémons. Toutes les balls fabriquées depuis cinq ans sont munies d'un complexe algorithme qui nous donne toutes les informations. Évidemment ces informations ne sont accessibles que par les personne ayant des droits, mais ainsi dans n'importe quel centre pokémon nous pouvons en savoir le contenu et les informations les plus pertinentes.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Y compris si les balls ont été trafiquées ou même... volées.  
\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?  
\- La Moonball à été retouchée. Son code d'origine à été effacé, or les gravures du code des balls sont faites dans un alliage spécial qui réagit à l'électronique. Il nous permet d'y enregistrer des informations. Donc une ball dont le code à été effacé et un autre remis par-dessus aura deux signaux différent parce que les métaux de la gravure n'ont pas le même âge.  
\- C'est plutôt efficace comme système...  
\- Principalement parce que nous faisons la gravure à même la ball. Même en grattant et en nettoyant, il reste des résidus. A moins d'y appliquer un alliage qui aurait exactement le même vieillissement physique suite à la météo, aux UV et aux frottements, il est impossible de tricher. Et en arrivant au centre j'ai vu que cette ball avait été retouchée.  
\- Oui, mais le nouveau code m'en donne l'appartenance légale désormais. L'ancien code était celui d'un contrebandier.  
\- Donc tu es entrain de me dire que tu as un pokémon illicite? Tu a du cran tout de même.  
\- Donnez moi la ball, je vais vous expliquer.

Elle lui tendit et il la déclencha. Ectoplasma en sortit.

\- Polly, tu peux te montrer.  
\- Tu lui as même donné un nom...  
\- Elle se l'est donné toute seule. Allez, ne crains rien, on peut lui faire confiance.

Ectoplasma frissonna légèrement, ses membres s'étirèrent brutalement, elle s'affina et prit forme humaine. Cynthia ouvrit grand les yeux et resta interdite quelques instants. Puis en se resservant une tasse de thé, elle demanda:

\- Chromatique hein?  
\- O-oui. Répondit Polly embarrassée.  
\- C'est tout simplement hallucinant. Je veux dire j'ai déjà vu des chroma... **ELLE PARLE?!**  
\- Oui, j'en ai toujours été capable.  
\- On m'avait déjà dit que les pokemons chromatiques étaient capables de prouesses, mais à ce point là... Je vous en prie, racontez moi tout depuis le début...

Pendant plusieurs heures, Mike et Polly détaillèrent leurs aventures à Cynthia en n'omettant aucun détail. De leur rencontre à leur arrivée à Hoenn, ils se confièrent à elle. Ils parlèrent également d'Eusèbe, des deux livres et de la légende du roi des ombres. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux terminé, ils se tenaient la main et la maître avait fondu en larmes. Inspirant profondément, elle surmonta ses pleurs et dit avec une voix très douce:

\- Je...Vous...c'est...c'est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru que...oh...  
\- Voilà. Dit le garçon. Maintenant vous savez.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru... Tu es si jeune et en même temps si mature! J'ai vraiment du mal à croire à ton jeune âge. C'est complètement fou... Et... avec tout ce que vous avez vécu...

Elle éclata en sanglots en serrant le bracelet qu'elle avait en pendentif. Leur histoire semblait avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie et Polly se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. La femme sécha ses larmes de son mieux et murmura:

\- Faite moi une promesse tous les deux.  
\- Je ne peux rien promettre, dit Mike, mais je suis prêt à essayer.  
\- Allez gagner vos badges et venez m'affronter. Je vous demande ceci en tant que maître de Sinnoh.  
\- Oh. Eh bien avec plaisir alors! Intervint Polly.  
\- Je donnerais tout pour être à votre place. Mike, tu as rencontré un pokémon incroyable. Et toi, Polly, tu n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur dresseur. Je suis persuadée que le destin vous a réuni pour une bonne raison, alors ne baissez jamais les bras...  
\- Nous irons jusqu'au bout. Nous nous le somme juré mutuellement.

La maître regarda les deux amoureux, et prit un ton solennel:

\- Que diriez vous d'un mariage?

Polly s'étouffa avec le gâteau qu'elle était entrain de manger et Mike se brûla en renversant son thé. La jeune fille, interloquée, articula avec difficulté:

\- U-u-u-u-un m...M...ma...  
\- **Un mariage, oui.** Pour vous deux.

Mike et Polly se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Il semblait avoir les yeux perdus dans le vide tandis qu'elle devenait rouge comme une baie Tamato trop mûre. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Polly demanda:

\- Mais... c'est impossible, c'est tout bonnement illégal!  
\- Il existe une solution. Ça demande une démarche un peu particulière, mais...  
\- Dites moi tout. Fit Mike d'un ton incroyablement sérieux.  
\- Eh bien ta compagne a environ entre trente et trente-cinq ans en âge humain.  
\- **Chhhhhhhhhh!** Fit Polly en se cachant le visage.  
\- **QUOI?! AUTANT?!** Fit Mike, surpris.  
\- Mais! Interrompit Cynthia, ça pourrait jouer en votre faveur. Le consentement légal à Kanto est de dix-sept ans, mais à Sinnoh, cet âge est rabaissé à quinze ans. Admettons que Polly soit humaine et qu'elle t'aime désespérément au point de vouloir de faire de toi son mari, elle peut te demander en mariage, mais tu dois remplir un papier attestant de ton accord. Tu es un dresseur, la loi ne nécessite pas forcément l'accord de tes parents. Il suffit que Polly te fasse une demande officielle.  
\- Mais c'est impossible. Répondit l'intéressée. Je me vois mal me présenter à une mairie en demandant un acte, je n'ai aucune preuve!  
\- Tu crois que quelqu'un poserait des questions si je me porte garante? Fit Cynthia en souriant.  
\- Vous voulez dire que...  
\- Oui.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Le dresseur secoua la tête comme si il tentait de se réveiller. Il posa son regard sur Polly et dit:

\- Même en admettant que ce soit faisable, pourquoi le feriez-vous pour nous?  
\- Ça paraît évident, non?  
\- Vous mettriez potentiellement votre poste de championne en jeu pour nous aider? Si la supercherie était découverte...  
\- Je serais probablement radiée des maîtres pokémon et le scandale serait sans précédent, oui. Mais votre histoire mérite d'être vécue. Jamais je n'avais rencontré un duo pareil. Je veux vous donner une chance là où je n'en ai pas eu, alors je vous en prie, acceptez-la...

Les yeux de Polly se mirent à briller comme jamais. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, mais elle était réellement secouée par la situation. Elle regarda son dresseur amoureusement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Alors? Demanda Cynthia.

Mike croisa ses doigts et semblait pensif. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme une explosion déclenchant une réaction en chaîne. Tout était allé si vite pour escalader à ce point culminant. Sa dernière expérience parlant d'un mariage avait failli très mal se finir. Il regarda Polly, puis Cynthia en ruminant ses pensées. La peur et l'excitation se bousculaient dans sa tête comme deux personnes essayant de passer une porte étroite en même temps. La voix chargée d'inquiétude, sa compagne demanda:

\- A-alors?  
\- Alors quoi? Demanda Mike, pragmatique.  
\- **L-l-la ré-réponse!** Fit-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Les deux filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres et la tension était palpable. Il avala sa salive difficilement et articula:

\- C'est... C'est d'accord.

Polly sauta de son fauteuil pour lui atterrir dessus, ils roulèrent au sol au milieu des coussins et sa petite amie le couvrit de baisers. Cynthia sourit en voyant la scène. Ils étaient touchant tous les deux. Leur histoire commune l'avait profondément bouleversée. Même si la situation était compliquée, elle voulait leur offrir un peu de bonheur. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle était seule...

Mike se releva, un peu gêné par le côté démonstratif de l'affection de Polly et épousseta sa tunique. La maître reprit:

\- Pour éviter les ennuis, je préfère attendre que tu aies quinze ans révolus. Légalement tu ne les as pas encore, venir trop tôt nous exposerait à des questions indiscrètes. Je vous demanderais de patienter jusque là.  
\- Très bien, acquiesça Mike.  
\- Je vous suggère de partir faire ce quatrième badge et de me rejoindre à Sinnoh, vous devriez arriver dans les temps.  
\- Ça me semble parfait! Fit Polly, enthousiaste.  
\- Et je veux que vous me considériez comme une amie. Normalement ce genre de faveurs est assez mal vu, alors je vous demande de rester très discrets là dessus, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ferais de mon mieux.  
\- Merci infiniment, Maître. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.  
\- Tu es un garçon hors-pair, Mike. Si tu arrive au bout, ta vision sur la vie et les pokémons pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Je crois en toi.

Elle se redressa et continua:

\- J'ai des préparatifs à faire pour la réunion prochaine, je vais devoir m'absenter. Mais ceci... Dit-elle en donnant une clé à Polly, est la clé de l'entrée. Vous serez les bienvenus à toute heure.  
\- Il ne faut pas! C'est trop d'honneur! Fit Polly en faisant une révérence.  
\- C'est de bon cœur! Conclut la femme en souriant.

Elle sortit son Vokit et passa un appel avant de sortir.

Polly se frotta avec enthousiasme contre son dresseur en souriant et chantonna:

\- **mari-és, mari-és, mari-és, mari-éééééééés!** Lala la lalalaaaaa!  
\- Oui enfin on y est pas encore hein.  
\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse avoir!  
\- Elle risque énormément sur ce coup là, on ne doit pas la décevoir...  
\- Je sais, mais on ne va pas se priver d'être heureux tout de même?!  
\- Je serais heureux quant la cérémonie sera terminée, pour le moment nous sommes juste amoureux.  
\- Hé!  
\- Et en plus tu es légalement entrain de faire du détournement de mineur...  
\- **Hé!**  
\- Hahaha! Tu a peur que je te traite de vieille?  
\- Oh ça va hein...

Il passa la main dans la chevelure de sa compagne et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. elle soupira de bonheur.

Les deux jours suivants alternèrent entre les moments de repos à la plage et les visites. Le port de Poivressel hébergeait un musée maritime extrêmement intéressant. Strykna l'appela vers midi le second jour en conformant leur arrivée dans l'après-midi. Polly acheta un ensemble de seaux avec quelques pelles et les offrit à Tutankafer qui se montra ravi. A peine arrivés sur la plage après le repas qu'il sortit le tout et se mit à faire des châteaux de sable en gargouillant de plaisir. Les enfants qui jouaient non loin ne semblaient pas rassurés. Mike murmura:

\- Pourquoi lui avoir offert des jouets, c'est pas un bébé...  
\- Le cours de sauvetage improvisé et le Léviator furieux, je m'en passerais bien. Regarde, au moins avec ça il est concentré et ça ne risque absolument rien.  
\- Les gens nous regardent bizarrement.  
\- Peut être parce qu'un cercueil ambulant s'amuse à faire des pâtés de sable non loin de leurs mômes?  
\- Tu marques un point.  
\- Heureusement qu'il n'existe pas de pokémon château de sable, sinon bonjour la galère pendant les vacances à la plage...  
\- Hahahaha, je vois un peu le truc, le gosse pense décorer un château et fini boulotté par le pokémon!

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. La plage était bondée aujourd'hui. La session extraordinaire pour l'avenir d'Alola était publique, énormément de gens avaient fait le déplacement, Poivressel était en pleine activité et le tourisme battait son plein. Mike se redressa et songea à nouveau à ce que la maître avait proposé. L'idée tournait en rond dans sa tête depuis l'annonce. Il regarda Polly allongée en maillot de bain une pièce sur son transat. D'ici quelques mois, il serait marié avec elle. Ça lui semblait presque surréaliste.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une voix:

\- **Ohééééé!**  
\- Strykna, Iris! Fit le dresseur en souriant. Bonjour!  
\- Coucou! Fit sa compagne, souriante.  
\- C'est dingue tout ce monde! Fit Strykna en se déshabillant.

Mike rougit légèrement et lui tourna le dos.

\- Oui, il... Il y a foule aujourd'hui, hein? Fit il en essayant de garder un ton décontracté.  
\- Pouah! Ça va mieux!

Il se retourna et vit la championne du type poison entrain de s'étirer lentement. Elle portait également un maillot de bain une pièce, rayé noir et blanc. Elle adressa un grand sourire au garçon.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf? Demanda Iris en s'asseyant à la petite table.  
\- Eh bien en fait... commença Mike.  
\- **Nous avons une bonne nouvelle!** Fit Polly en fixant Strykna du regard. Ça fait deux semaines que je gardais la surprise, mais si déjà vous êtes là je peux aussi vous le dire.  
\- Deux semaines? Demanda le dresseur. Mais c'était il y a deux jours!  
\- Non, c'est autre chose! Fit sa petite amie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Iris sursauta en écarquillant les yeux et commença à plier le rebord de la table en serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- A-a-attends, fit Mike, on parle bien de la même chose?  
\- Eh non! Répondit Polly en mettant une main sur son ventre.

Iris blêmit et lança un regard noir au dresseur. Sa compagne reprit:

\- **Je suis enceinte.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Ha! ça vous en bouche un coin celle la, hein? Vous l'aviez pas vue venir! surtout avec le changement de sexe récent! Mais patience, chers lecteurs! la réponse, au prochain chapitre!_  
 _J'ai également décidé d'aborder un aspect technique que j'avais un peu n"gligé après en avoir parlé dans le premier chapitre, concernant l'enregistrement des pokémons et le suivi des pokéballs. J'espère que ça fait pas trop lourd a assimiler. J'ai longuement réfléchi car à l'origine les chapitres 55 et 56 n'en formaient qu'un seul, mais c'était un peu trop lourd et mon adorable bêta a été du même avis en les laissant scindés. Merci à toi Lou/Azarith!_  
 _Et pour finir, ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi l'actualité pokémon pour la septieme génération, Soleil & Lune, de nouveaux pokémons ont été annoncés, si vous ne craignez pas le spoil, cherchez le terme "shirodesuna" sur Google Images, puis relisez le passage de ce chapitre ou ils sont sur la plage! Mouahahahahaha!_

 _Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire l'histoire, qui la suivent ou qui laissent des reviews, c'est très motivant!_


	57. Chapitre 57: Apparition

Strykna recracha brutalement le soda qu'elle venait à peine de commencer à boire et Iris se leva soudainement. Elle attrapa le dresseur par le bras et le traîna un peu en retrait des regards indiscrets. La championne de type poison avait également suivi, totalement livide. La maître d'Unys explosa d'énervement:

\- **ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI!**  
\- M-m-mais... bredouilla Mike, qui venait de prendre un choc avec l'annonce.  
\- Il suffisait de **pas grand chose!** Il suffisait que tu réussisse à garder ce truc **entre tes jambes!** Mais **non!**

Elle envoya une gifle monumentale à Mike qui fut envoyé brutalement au sol sous le choc. Strykna était en larmes et n'arrivait rien à dire. Iris était tellement furieuse qu'elle bouscula tout le sable à sa portée sur le dresseur, et le recouvrit de sable au point qu'il dut se protéger les yeux. Elle grognait entre ses dents:

\- **Imbécile! Abruti! Crétin! Obsédé! Pervers!**  
\- Mais! Tenta de placer le garçon.  
\- Je te jure je vais te passer à la moulinette espèce de triple, non **quintuple** andouille!  
\- Je...Euh...

Polly les rejoignit. Elle semblait morte de rire et avait de la peine à se tenir tant elle riait. Strykna, Iris et Mike se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- **C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAGUE!** Exulta la petite amie du dresseur. Ohlala, vous auriez vu vos têtes! Un truc de dingue! Hahaha, et toi Iris tu était tellement en pétard que tu en as oublié les bases de la biologie... pppffffrrrttt **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
\- Comment ça? Fit le garçon sans comprendre.  
\- Je viens de saisir. Fit Iris en se passant la main sur le visage. - Saisir quoi?! Je ne comprends absolument rien! Fit le dresseur.  
\- Ouh... fit Polly en reprenant son souffle, de vous deux je pensais que Strykna serait la première à réagir!  
\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?! Fit le garçon, complètement perdu face à la situation.  
\- Si j'ai réagi comme ça, Polly, c'est pour une bonne raison. Normalement, d'un point de vue de procréation, les pokémons et les humains ne sont pas compatibles. On ne dois pas en parler, mais il y a quatre ans, les maîtres se sont réunis en secret pour une crise sans précédent. Un dresseur et son pokémon ont eu des..."enfants". Pourtant la nature même de nos biologie respectives est censée être incompatible, mais il arrive parfois que des exceptions arrivent. Mais la loi interdit l'existence même d'hybrides humain et pokémon. Il a donc fallu leur retirer leur enfant et..."résoudre le problème". C'est en découvrant cette situation que j'ai farouchement pris le parti de combattre la poképhilie à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas que des cas similaires ne se déclarent aux quatre coins du monde.  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas... fit Polly, passablement choquée.  
\- Mais elle... Elle est de type poison, ça devrait automatiquement tuer toute forme de vie non accommodée! Fit Strykna, abasourdie.  
\- Imaginons un instant qu'ils aient un rapport sexuel tous les deux, et que le hasard fasse que sa semence parvienne à la féconder. L'hybride pourrait être dissous immédiatement, ou, chose improbable mais non impossible, la chose s'accroche.  
\- Mais... fit Strykna.  
\- Elle serait très certainement immunisé au poison maternel. Coupa Iris.

Polly était livide et Mike n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus. La maître continua son discours:

\- Alors, songez une seconde à l'existence de cette... chose. En ignorant la partie ou ce serait un paria condamné à l'extinction ou le fait qu'il serait probablement lynché à mort par une foule poképhobe, des gens sans scrupules en auraient après le cadavre. Imaginez un peu, un "humain" ayant naturellement du poison dans l'organisme! Quel avantage biologique! Je ne donnerais pas une semaine avant que le corps soit mutilé, pillé ou même volé pour des expériences barbares.  
\- Par Arceus... fit la championne d'Ondes Sur Mer, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
\- Si déjà on y est, fit Iris en regardant férocement Polly, faisons une extrapolation. La..."chose" survit tant bien que mal et arrive à un âge biologique ou la reproduction est possible. Si cette chose avait un rapport avec d'autres Pokémons du même type, l'hybridation serait encore plus perfectionnée au fur et à mesure que les générations passent, tout en gardant plus ou moins des réminiscences de la génétique humaine. Alors, non, je ne trouve vraiment pas ça marrant comme "plaisanterie", petite imbécile. J'aurais cru que tu avais un peu plus que du mauvais goût dans la tête lorsque j'ai découvert ton existence.  
\- Mais... fit l'intéressée.  
\- Moi non plus, je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé ça drôle du tout. Fit le dresseur en se redressant, retirant le sable qui restait sur sa tunique.  
\- Je suis... commença sa compagne.  
\- Oh non, tu ne sera pas désolée.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que je m'en vais.  
\- **QUOI?!** Rétorqua Polly, choquée.  
\- A-attends Mike, ne te...  
\- File de la Strykna, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Conclut Iris.  
\- Mais...  
\- **FILE. D'ICI. TOUT DE SUITE.**

La jeune championne obtempéra en lançant un regard désolé à Polly et retourna à la table.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour. Annonça Mike d'un ton amer. Que ça te fasse réfléchir à la connerie que tu viens de débiter.  
\- J-je suis désolée! Fit Polly, au bord des larmes.  
\- Tant pis pour toi. Que ça te serve de leçon. Maître Iris, je vous confie mes pokéball, j'emmène Tutankafer avec moi, tous les autres restent ici.  
\- Très bien. Répondit Iris.  
\- Quant à toi petite idiote, tu va rester avec elle, et si tu tente de me suivre ou de te faire la malle en douce, ou même de lui fausser compagnie par un stratagème de ton cru, je te promets que je balance ta ball dans la plus profonde mer de l'océan.

Il remonta sa capuche et fusilla sa petite amie du regard avant de s'en aller sur la plage en faisant signe au sarcophage de le suivre. Tous deux longèrent la côte et disparurent dans la jungle luxuriante plus loin, entre les rochers. Iris flanqua une gifle brutale à Polly et murmura d'un ton de colère à peine contenue:

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. Ça aurait très bien pu se passer entre nous. J'avais fait de gros efforts pour accepter que tu sois avec lui parce que votre amour me paraissait sincère alors pour ne pas lui faire de peine j'ai pris sur moi lorsqu'il s'est rétabli chez moi à Unys. Mais là, je n'aurais aucun scrupule.  
\- Je... geignit Polly, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.  
\- Je refuse de t'écouter. Reprends ta forme normale et tiens toi à carreaux jusqu'à son retour, sinon je jure que je t'étrangle de mes propres mains.

Le silence se fit et la jeune fille redevint Ectoplasma et baissa la tête d'un air penaud. Jamais elle n'aurais pensé que la situation déraillerait à ce point. Elle s'était attendue à ce que son compagnon se vexe un peu et qu'ils en rient tous ensembles. Maintenant elle se retrouvait coincée sans pouvoir s'excuser. Iris lui indiqua la table où était assise Strykna et d'un ton ferme, dit:

\- Assise ici. Pas bouger. Strykna, je vais me baigner. Ne la laisse pas filer. Voici les balls de Mike, si elle bronche rappelle-la dans sa Moonball.  
\- D'accord... fit la championne, embarrassée.  
\- Je vais aller me baigner un peu, alors tu auras intérêt à toujours être là lorsque je reviens, Polly. Sinon ça va mal se finir pour toi.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et regarda ses pieds tandis que d'énormes larmes coulaient sur ses joues en silence. La maître retira sa robe et se rendit vers l'eau et plongea avec force.

Strykna sirota les dernières gouttes de son sodacool d'un air distrait, évitant de croiser le regard du pokémon. Après tout ce temps, le malaise était gênant. La championne d'Ondes Sur Mer n'avait pas pu voir Mike durant son coma à cause de ses obligations, mais le souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait vécue avec lui était encore très fort. Et se retrouver en face d'elle provoquait une certaine vague de culpabilité. Ectoplasma se pencha légèrement et chuchota à la championne:

\- Tu n'es toujours pas passée à autre chose.  
\- Euh... C'était mon seul soda cool et...  
\- Je parle de Mike.  
\- J-j-j-je...  
\- Pas la peine de mentir. J'ai très bien vu ton regard quant tu l'as vu.  
\- Comment...  
\- Tu es un livre ouvert question sentiments. Tu as eu un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter au cou et tu t'es montrée étonnamment calme alors que ça fait des mois que tu meurt d'envie de venir le voir.  
\- Écoute, Polly, je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce...  
\- Détends toi, c'est pas un règlement de comptes. Tu as le droit de lui témoigner ton affection dans la mesure où tu ne dépasse pas certaines limites.  
\- Merci.  
\- Mais pour t'éviter des larmes inutiles, sache qu'il a fait son choix.  
\- Après que nous...enfin... **bref.** C'était déjà clair et je savais pertinemment que ce ne serait qu'un souvenir aussi fugace qu'une étoile filante.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi tout de même avoir voulu te faire souffrir?  
\- Parce qu'il y a des millions d'étoiles qui scintillent toutes les nuits et on ne sait même pas comment elles s'appellent alors que les étoiles filantes ne durent qu'un instant mais on s'en souvient toute notre vie.

Polly écarquilla les yeux et faillit fondre en larmes. La jeune fille avait définitivement marqué un point. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'elle puisse le perdre, considéré comme acquis, ça lui avait semblé être immuable et inébranlable. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle continua en murmurant:

\- Sache que je ne t'en veux pas.  
\- Je sais que tu m'en...hein?!  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais probablement fait pareil si ça avait été l'inverse.  
\- ...Je vois. C'est honnête. J'admire ta sincérité.  
\- J'admire ta témérité.  
\- Hmmmmm... fit Strykna d'un air songeur.  
\- Un souci?  
\- Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, mais elle n'a jamais dit que j'avais pas le droit de m'en aller!  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Tu connais le dicton, " _pas vu pas pris_ "! Fit la championne en lui prenant la main.

Elles filèrent toutes les deux le long de la plage et regagnèrent Poivressel. Faisant une halte au niveau des hangars, Polly reprit sa forme humaine et demanda:

\- J'espère juste qu'elle va pas nous trucider...  
\- Mais non t'en fait pas! Elle est un peu grognon mais ça passera. Elle a bon fond.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
\- Les touristes au marché, pardi!

Strykna se jeta sur Polly et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et ajouta:

\- Pour te remercier d'avoir mis les choses à plat, je voudrais que... que tu devienne mon amie.  
\- Ton amie?!  
\- Si c'est trop difficile ou que tu ne...  
\- Non, non! Je suis juste étonnée... Merci pour ta sincérité, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.  
\- T'as merdé ça arrive à tout le monde!  
\- Oui enfin, à ce point là...  
\- Un jour une fille est venue me défier à l'arène. Je suis une des plus jeunes championnes de l'histoire, à seize ans j'étais nommée à l'arène d'Ondes Sur Mer. Cette jeune fille venait pour son huitième et dernier badge. On a engagé le combat et elle s'est moquée de mon jeune âge, je n'ai pas relevé parce que j'avais l'habitude des vieux réacs.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Vers la fin du match elle menait. Il me restait un pokémon et elle deux. J'étais très énervée parce que j'avais très mal pensé ma stratégie. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est moquée de ma poitrine.  
\- Ta... poitrine?!  
\- Je n'ai presque pas de seins, et à cet âge la je n'en avait pas du tout. Mon surnom c'était "planche à pain". Alors c'était vraiment pas le truc à me lancer alors que j'étais furax.  
\- Tu t'es emportée?  
\- J'ai réussi à vaincre ses deux pokemons. Mais son dernier, c'était un Phyllali. Il était empoisonné très grièvement et il lui fallait des soins d'urgences. Mais puisqu'elle s'était foutue de moi, j'ai refusé de donner un antidote.  
\- Et...?  
\- Le temps qu'elle se rende au centre, son pokémon est mort. Par ma faute.  
\- Oh! Je... mince! P-pardon...  
\- Non, ça va. Mais ce jour là, j'ai eu la commission des champions sur le dos, l'inspection des arènes s'en est mêlée pour chercher la petite bête, à cause d'un éclairage soit-disant pas aux normes, tu vois le genre...  
\- Aie...  
\- C'est Iris qui m'a sorti de là.  
\- Iris?! - Eh oui. Elle a plaidé pendant presque une semaine en mettant son honneur de maître en jeu pour que je garde ma place. J'ai évité de très très gros ennuis grâce à elle, et depuis on est assez proches. Mais ce que je veux que tu retienne surtout, c'est que tout le monde merde par moments, et ça ne doit pas définir tout le reste de ta vie.  
\- Merci...  
\- OK ta blague était vraiment merdique, mais une fois qu'il sera calmé ça ira mieux. Ne te mine pas le moral pour ça!  
\- Tu es une chic fille toi aussi.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le marché et parcoururent les étals en essayant des tas de bijoux et en discutant mode et habits. Au fur et à mesure, Polly se rendait compte que la championne était réellement sincère au sujet de cette amitié, et elle en fut profondément touchée. Après une bonne heure à faire les folles comme deux ados complices, elle furent interrompues dans leur excursion par une sirène. Une énorme batterie de haut parleur gémissait un son qui partait du grave pour ensuite monter dans l'aigu et retomber finalement dans le grave et ce, en boucle. Des cloches retentirent et ce fut la cohue. Partout les gens se mirent à courir et à se bousculer en criant. La championne tira Polly contre elle et elles se réfugièrent dans un pas de porte. Le Vokit de Strykna sonna:

\- **STRYKNA! OU EST-CE QUE TU ES?**  
\- Calme toi, Iris, je suis avec Polly et...  
\- **AMÈNE TOI SUR LA PLAGE IMMÉDIATEMENT, VITE!**

Jamais Iris n'avait été aussi pressante, il devait y avoir une réelle urgence. Pour sa part, la compagne de Mike imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles. Cette sirène était celle diffusée en fond sonore lorsqu'Electhor s'était rapproché de Lavanville. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en envisageant le pire. Mais ses pensées n'aboutirent jamais car la championne la tira par la main pour aller sur la plage.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur le sable. Seuls quelques courageux étaient là à se tenir la main. Certaines personnes étaient prostrées dans le sable, face contre terre.

La silhouette monumentale flottait là, au dessus de l'océan. Les rares courageux qui avaient sorti leur pokedex n'avaient aucune information. L'air autour de la créature semblait presque instable. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, comme si la vie s'était mise sur pause en cet instant précis. Polly se pinça à de multiples reprises et vit que Strykna était figée de terreur et de stupéfaction. Iris était assise dans le sable, immobile, le regard perdu sur la chose en lévitation au dessus de l'eau.

C'était gigantesque. Il se tenait là en l'air avec ses quatre pattes dans le vide. Une titanesque structure dorée formant comme un cercle rehaussé de branches, tournait autour de son ventre en passant par ses flancs et au dessus de son dos. Son pelage immaculé brûlait presque les yeux. Il semblait littéralement irradier la lumière, faisant presque passer le soleil pour une lampe de poche. Il leva son long cou, laissant voir son physique d'équidé. Deux yeux jaunes semblaient scruter la plage puis son regard se porta plus loin et remonta sur la falaise.

Une pulsation parcourut la fourrure du pokémon et un son très grave se fit entendre. L'essence même de l'air autour d'eux vibrait, transmettant le bruit éthéré sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Puis brusquement, sans un seul bruit, la chose disparut.

Et le ressac de la mer, le bruit des goelises, le vent dans les arbres, tout revint à la normale. La seule preuve de ce qui venait d'arriver étant les gens surexcités sur la plage et Iris qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Strykna se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Polly était médusée. Elle espérait intimement avoir rêvé et voulait se réveiller, mais son instinct la força à se retourner pour regarder en direction de la jungle au sommet de la falaise. Elle avait vu juste. Brièvement un éclat doré scintilla et elle vit une silhouette brune disparaître entre les arbres. Sa tête fut inondée de questions et elle se sentit rongée par la culpabilité. La maître d'Unys se mit debout avec peine. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Polly articula avec difficulté:

\- Donc ce n'était pas une hallucination.  
\- Non. Reprit la maître. Si l'on en crois les anciens récits et les légendes, nous venons d'apercevoir notre créateur en personne, Arceus. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je pense que j'ai eu tout le monde avec la révélation du dernier chapitre et la résolution de cette dernière dans ce chapitre! ça faisait un bail que l'idée était présente et je souhaitait aborder la délicate question des conséquences de la poképhilie d'un point de vue biologique. C'est un peu glauque mais je trouvais que ça méritait une explication. Les rares fics poképhiles que j'ai lu étaient très évasives sur les conséquences alors voilà._  
 _Je vais également ralentir légèrement le rythme de publication pour garantir un chapitre par semaine, si j'ai suffisamment d'avance j'en posterais un peu plus, mais j'aimerais garder une constante pour vous lecteurs afin qu'il n'y ait pas de grand vide comme ces derniers jours!_  
 _Je termine Poivressel et l'aventure pourra reprendre!_  
 _Encore merci à ma bêta toujours aussi formidable, et a vous lecteurs pour me lire, et à tout/e/s les reviewer/euses, ça fait toujours plaisir 3_

 _A très bientôt! (les chapitres (58/59/60 sont déjà écrits, donc il n'y aura pas d'interruption de sitôt!)_


	58. Chapitre 58: Crise

L'apparition avait disparu, mais déjà des gens murmuraient entre eux. La nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et il fallait agir très vite. Iris saisit son Vokit et contacta les champions, une réunion de crise fut déclenchée, la conduite à tenir devait etre adoptée de facon universelle. La maitre s'adressa à la championne:

\- Bon, réunion d'urgence, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là. Je voudrais que vous cherchiez Mike.  
\- Mais... pourquoi? Demanda Polly.  
\- Ton cher et tendre nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était en lien avec des choses qui nous dépassent tous, lui y compris.  
\- Donc vous avez la même intuition que moi, je présume.  
\- Que cette apparition serait en lien avec lui? Très probablement. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de tout faire en même temps, donc retrouvez le et amenez le chez Cynthia, elle saura quoi faire.  
\- Bien! Répondit Strykna, déterminée.  
\- Garde ton Vokit ouvert et préviens moi dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé.

La maitre d'Unys courut sur la plage en direction de poivressel. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent et d'un sentiment commun, elles se dirigèrent vers la forêt luxuriante.

Arrivées à l'orée des arbres, une trace tres claire de plantes piétinées apparaissait, Tutankafer ne passait pas inaperçu et c'était providentiel. Elles s'avancèrent de concert en suivant la piste laissée par le sarcophage ambulant. L'air était lourd et très moite. Strykna rangea les balls du dresseur dans son sac et scruta les alentours. La jungle était en partie inexplorée, il risquait d'y avoir des pokémons sauvages, la prudence était donc de mise.

Malgré leurs maillots de bain, elles transpiraient toutes les deux et l'abondante humidité avait transformé la chevelure de polly en un méli-mélo assez calamiteux qui avait tendance à se prendre dans les lianes et les branchages. Strykna interrompit leur marche:

\- Attends.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répondit Polly.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'arranger ça...  
\- De quoi?  
\- Tes cheveux, la, c'est une calamité!  
\- Je sais mais c'est...  
\- Chut, laisse moi faire.

La championne sépara doucement les cheveux et lui confectionna une tresse qu'elle termina en l'enroulant à l'arrière de la tete de Polly.

\- Voilà, c'est pas parfait, mais au moins tu y gagne en visibilité et en pratique.  
\- Merci... murmura Polly.

Elles continuèrent leur recherche quant un craquement les fit sursauter. Inquiète, Strykna déploya son pokedex et le tourna autour d'elle en essayant de percevoir un mouvement, mais le pokedex annonça soudainement de sa voix électronique:

" _ **Noadkoko, le pokémon Fruitpalme:** Ses trois têtes sont autonomes. Elles semblent toutefois en harmonie et ne se disputent jamais._ "

Un grognement confirma l'emplacement et à leur grande stupeur, un des arbres se mit a bouger. Les deux filles se tinrent prêtes à se défendre mais la créature ne semblait nullement intéressée par elles. Avancant avec lourdeur, le feuillage s'écarta quelques instants et le Noadkoko sauvage disparut entre les branches des arbres environnants. Strykna et Polly reprirent leur marche.

La piste devenait difficilement suivable, et elles se concertèrent a plusieurs reprises pour decider de la direction à suivre. Selon Polly, Mike etait en haut de la falaise, il suffisait de remonter pour essayer de le trouver. L'autre coté etait trop pentu donc si il devait redescendre, ce serait très certainement par ce chemin qu'il repasserait.

Soudain, Strykna perdit pied, et tout en lachant son sac elle saisit le poignet de Polly qui fut entraînée avec elle. Leur chute les fit dévaler un boyau rocheux humide dans lequel elles glissèrent comme un toboggan naturel et leur course se termina brutalement dans une minuscule cavité. Étourdie, la championne secoua la tète et cligna des yeux. Il faisait relativement sombre et seul un petit rai de lumiere provenant de l'ouverture du boyau arrivait jusqu'en bas. Une chaleur étouffante les enveloppait et transformait l'atmosphère en une mini fournaise. Strykna se sentait un peu confuse, à la frontière du malaise et de la gêne. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, elle vit Polly remuer et elle se pencha sur elle:

\- Polly? Ça va?  
\- **Ow**... **aiiie**... ça pourrait aller un peu mieux...  
\- Je suis désolée je n'avais pas vu le trou...  
\- C'est...c'est pas grave, on demande à nos pokémons de nous hisser et...  
\- J'ai lâché le sac... fit Strykna, honteuse.  
\- Oh. Bon. Ben on est pas aidées...  
\- Mais tu peux voler!  
\- Je ne fait que flotter, en tant que fantominus ma masse gazeuse me permettait de me laisser porter par les courants d'air, mais depuis que je suis ectoplasma j'ai gagné en consistance et en poids, je ne fait que flotter a environ un metre du sol au maximum...  
\- Mince... le boyau est assez large pour qu'on soit passées à deux, peut être qu'en essayant de se tenir aux parois, l'une d'entre nous pourrait arriver en haut?  
\- le passage fait bien une trentaine de mètres de longueur, si ce n'est plus...  
\- Si on essaye pas, on fera rien de constructif...

Polly se mit a genoux et porta la championne sur ses épaules. L'humidité ambiante et la chaleur transformait leur peau en vraie patinoire. Avec beaucoup de mal, la fille hissa son amie dans le conduit et fit de son mieux pour la hisser. Strykna se contortionna dans une posture inconfortable et essayant de tendre ses bras et ses jambes, elle remonta très lentement la paroi.

\- Je...je crois que ça va aller, si je f.. **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

La championne glissa contre une plaque de mousse humide et chuta lourdement sur Polly. Couchées l'une sur l'autre, Strykna se sentit soudainement très étrange. Le corps de la jeune fille sur laquelle elle était allongée en cet instant lui paraissait incroyablement érotique. Sa chaleur corporelle grimpa brusquement et elle manqua de s'évanouir a cause de la bouffée qui remonta brutalement. À contrecoeur elle se redressa mais Polly la retint.

\- Attends.  
\- Q-quoi? Fit la championne, tres gênée par la situation.  
\- J-je... je ne me sens pas très bien...  
\- T-toi aussi?

Les deux filles se fixèrent intensément, une tension quasi palpable régnait à présent dans cette minuscule caverne. Aucune des deux ne bougeait, haletant intensément, couvertes d'humidité et de sueur...

Polly s'avnça sans prévenir et embrassa Strykna à pleine bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la championne qui s'abadonna entierement à la pulsion qui faisait battre tout son être. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et se caressèrent mutuellement avec une passion mêlée de tendresse. Leurs mains se parcoururent réciproquement, Polly gemit dans un murmure:

\- On...ne...on ne devrait pas...  
\- non...geignit Strykna, c'est...vraiment...pas une...bonne idée...  
\- Mais...c'est...mmmmhhh...plus fort...que moi...

La championne glissa sa cuisse entre celle de la jeune fille et fit un leger mouvement de va et viens contre le bas du maillot. Sa partenaire laissa sa tete retomber un peu en arrière et laissa échapper un murmure de plaisir. Enhardie par cette réaction, Strykna posa les mains sur la poitrine de son amie et la pétrit avec fougue et passion. Polly laissa glisser les bretelles de son maillot et exposa sa poitrine. Leur passion se décupla et de la fumée se degageait de leurs corps, consumés par un désir interdit.

Enlacées dans un tourbillon passionnel, Polly porta sa main à l'entrejambe de son amante temporaire, et glissant ses doigts, la fit gémir de plaisir. Strykna lui rendit la pareille et toute deux se laissèrent porter par leur désir mutuel de l'autre. Polly ne put se retenir et mordilla legerement le cou de Strykna qui redoubla alors d'énergie avec ses doigts, provoquant ainsi un orgasme à sa partenaire qui ne put se retenir de gémir à gorge déployée. Respirant intensément, Polly souleva soudainement la championne dans l'entrée du boyau naturel et profitant de l'inclinaison naturelle, l'allongea sur la roche en lui ecartant les jambes, puis faisant passer les cuisses de la jeune fille sur ses épaules, elle employa sa bouche sur l'intimité de la championne qui ne put retenir et cria de plaisir, la géographie environnante faisant rebondir l'echo de son plaisir comme un cupidon sautant de pierre en pierre.

Une fois leur échange charnel apaisé, elles se couchèrent l'une contre l'autre, trempées de sueur et de la moiteur ambiante. Strykna murmura:

\- Je...  
\- On... enfin...je n'aurais pas...  
\- _Chhhhhhh_... fit la championne en posant un doigt sur la bouche de sa concubine improvisée. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était fantastique... je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible...  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
\- Moi non plus, mais je ne regrette rien. Promets moi juste une chose...  
\- Oui?  
\- Ce sera notre secret...  
\- Promis!  
\- Je t'ai trouvée magnifique dès l'instant ou je t'ai vue. Tu dégageais une telle aura, j'en étais jalouse.

Polly garda le silence et elle se firent un calin dans le silence relatif de la cavité ou elles étaient. Polly eut un petit rire et chuchota:

\- Avec tout ça, on est pas sorties hein!  
\- Aucune de nous n'avait l'esprit clair de toute façon et...

Un grattement se fit entendre et l'entrée du tunnel s'assombrit soudainement. Un grognement retentit:

" **Kafeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!** "

Polly se releva d'un bond en trépignant de joie et appella:

\- Tutankafer! Tu es avec Mike?  
\- **Tutank!**  
\- Merveilleux!  
\- Polly? Fit la voix du garçon. Polly tu es la dedans?  
\- Oui! Je suis la avec Strykna!  
\- Mais... qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- C'est moi! Répondit la championne. Je suis tombée et j'ai malheureusement entraîné Polly avec moi!  
\- Ne bougez pas, Tutankafer va venir vous chercher!

S'aidant de ses quatre mains, le sarcophage se glissa dans l'ouverture et descendit jusqu'aux filles avant de s'ouvrir.

\- Euuuuh... fit Strykna, mal à l'aise.  
\- **Rentrez dedans!** Cria Mike.  
\- C'est... c'est un peu glauque...  
\- Mais non, c'est confortable tu verra! La rassura Polly.

Elles se glissèrent toutes deux dans le cercueil ambulant qui se referma sur elles. Il faisait noir comme une ténèbre absolue, il y faisait également un froid glacial. La championne sentit la crise de panique arriver à grande vitesse et alors qu'elle allait se mettre a hurler, une main vint saisir la sienne et Polly murmura:

\- Detends toi... la... calme, tout va bien, je suis là.

Inspirant profondément, Strykna fit de se mieux pour ne pas hurler de terreur, mais la présence de Polly l'apaisa suffisamment jusqu'a ce qu'elles arrivent en haut. Le pokémon s'ouvrit et la championne se rua au dehors, sous la lumière filtree de la canopée. Après le sauna de la grotte, la chaleur ambiante ressemblait à une délicieuse brise fraîche.  
Polly rajusta son maillot, puis regarda son petit ami:

\- Attends un peu... comment tu nous a retrouvées?  
\- Ben en fait c'était très étrange... fit Mike, pensif. J'ai senti une étrange sensation...  
\- C-c-comment ça?! Souffla Strykna, inquiète.  
\- Tu sais Polly, comme quand je communique avec Tutankafer par la pensée parfois? J'ai eu exactement la même sensation, sauf que je sentais ta présence.  
\- Ah?! Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire de satisfaction.  
\- Mais c'était assez étrange, tu semblait émettre comme une... pulsation, tu vois? Comme si il t'arrivait quelque chose. C'était curieux, j'avais même l'impression de t'entendre geindre, j'ai cru que tu était en danger alors j'ai écouté mon instinct et j'ai suivi la piste.

La championne devint livide:

\- Une...pulsation? Polly geignait?  
\- Oh oui, j'ai eu **très peur!** Fit Polly en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.  
\- Euh... oui, super peur, oui. La peur de sa vie. Conclut-elle, légèrement rougissante.  
\- Bien. Au moins vous saines et sauves!  
\- Tu... tu a vu ce qui c'est passé sur la plage? Demanda Polly à son compagnon.  
\- J'en ai un vague souvenir confus.  
\- Comment ça?!  
\- Après la blague douteuse que tu a fait, je suis parti, j'étais très en colère, j'avais envie de tout détruire, mais aussi réellement l'impression que je pouvais le faire en claquant des doigts.  
\- Mike... fit Polly, larmoyante. Je suis sincèrement désolée...  
\- Je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai eu un pic de colerère au sommet de la falaise, je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien et je voulais vraiment laisser éclater toute cette frustration de rage. C'est la que tout est devenu confus, je me rappelle vaguement une silhouette géante et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Tutankafer me traînait sur le sol de la jungle.  
\- Tutankafer... fit Polly. Dis moi ce que tu a vu.  
\- Tutank. Kaferrrrrrrr, tuuuutank, Tutankafeeerrr.  
\- Ses yeux son devenus rouges?!  
\- Fer.  
\- Mike, Strykna, on file chez Cynthia tout de suite. J'étais venue pour te chercher avec Strykna, Iris a du partir en réunion de crise.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi?  
\- Mike... Arceus est apparu au dessus de la mer, et c'est toi qu'il regardait.

Le garcon resta silencieux et son visage se fit serieux. Il caressa Tutankafer machinalement puis en ramassant le sac, il le rappella dans sa Luxeball et pris les balls du sac pour les ranger dans sa tunique.

Tout les trois rentrèrent sur Poivressel et arrivèrent chez Cynthia. Tous les maitres étaient la. Le dresseur se sentait scruté et observé dans les moindres détails. Iris demanda à Strykna et Polly de sortir. Sa petite amie lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Toutes les deux sortirent en se tenant la main et la porte se referma derrière elles.

Cynthia prit Mike à part et annonça:

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. On est tous là pour toi.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui.  
\- Tu semble perturber le monde qui t'entoure sans même le vouloir. Tout le monde ici se pose des questions, je n'ai dit que ce qui était nécéssaire, tout le reste est gardé secret, tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- Merci, maître.  
\- Je vais devoir t'emmener avec moi, nous avons des questions à te poser, ton avenir et le nôtre en dépendent. Cependant si tu ne veux pas répondre a certaines questions, sache que tu en a le droit, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
\- Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse.  
\- Et si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut interrompre la séance. Nous ne sommes pas la pour te juger ou te condamner, on voudrait juste comprendre. Tu te sens d'attaque?  
\- Oui. Ça va aller.  
\- Voici des habits propres, Dianthéa est la, on va éviter de te causer des ennuis supplémentaires. Rejoins nous à coté quant tu sera prêt.

Il se changea avec le surêtement ample et entra dans un bureau richement meublé pourvu de grands sièges en bois exotique rehaussé de cuirs rares. On lui tendit un tabouret rudimentaire, mais Cynthia s'interposa.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est un échange, pas un interrigatoire de tortionnaires. Il ira s'assoir dans les mêmes fauteuils que nous.  
\- Hmph. Il ferait mieux d'etre coopératif. Il est dresseur et nous sommes maîtres, fit Gary, le maitre de Kanto.  
\- Il n'en reste pas moins un humain comme toi et moi. Interrompit Peter.  
\- Il a trois badges.  
\- Comme toi il y a des années de ça.

Un silence se posa et tout le monde prit place. Mike expliqua brièvement la situation et ses visions de Giratina. Il resta le plus neutre possible et plaida qu'il cherchait une réponse, tout comme eux. Le débat dura des heures et les avis se croisèrent de part et d'autre. Les désaccords faisaient rage. Mike détestait cette situation et finit par interrompre tout le monde:

\- Stop! Ça suffit! Pourquoi parler de moi à la troisième personne!? Je suis dans cette pièce avec vous!  
\- Mike... supplia Cynthia. Essaye de comprendre...  
\- Mais je comprends très bien! Vous avez tous la trouille que je pète un plomb et que je sois dépassé par les évènements!  
\- Ne sois pas aussi négatif! Intervint Iris.  
\- Je ne suis pas négatif bordel! Je suis tout aussi perdu que vous! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive et du pourquoi et du comment!  
\- Il y a quelques jours encore tu était porté disparu et même mort. Alors te revoir ici indemne après avoir fui Kalos et m'avoir sciemment menti, j'ai un peu du mal à l'avaler sagement en t'approuvant! Fit Dianthéa, furieuse.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Fit Mike en se levant. Votre Eusèbe adoré m'a balancé du haut de la falaise! Il a essayé de me TUER. Pourquoi il était justement au bon endroit pour trouver mon fauteuil à votre avis? Cria Mike, ulcéré. Ce type est une plaie depuis que je suis né! Il m'emmerde et il me pourrit la vie! La il a carrement décidé de se débarasser de moi! Rester mort etait la meilleure solution pour avoir la paix!  
\- Calme toi! Fit Iris, paniquée.  
\- **NON! JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS!** Rugit-il. **JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PETIT CABINET DE CURIOSITÉ AMBULANT! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST POURSUIVRE MON RÊVE AVEC MES AMIS!**

Les lumières vacillèrent et la pièce s'obscurcit profondément, tous les maîtres portèrent la main à leurs pokéballs. Cynthia se rua entre eux et le garçon, et le supplia:

\- Mike... je t'en supplie... repense a tout ce dont nous avons parlé plus tôt! Je sais que tu a peur et que tu te pose des questions, mais ne leur donne pas de raisons pour t'enfermer comme un monstre...

Le dresseur poussa une profonde repsiration suivie d'un long soupir et se détendit. Les lumières revinrent à la normale. Gary s'exclama:

\- Mais regardez le! A la moindre contrariété il est a deux doigts de provoquer une calamité! Et si il croise un dresseur plus fort que lui? Il va raser un pays parce que ça ne lui convient pas? Il faut l'enfermer et l'étudier! C'est un danger public!  
\- Personnellement je suis d'accord! Renchérit Dianthéa. Tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il en retourne, il faut l'isoler pour éviter tout incident! Arceus en personne est apparu à cause de lui! Je refuse qu'il y ait des morts parce que cette..." _chose_ " est pris d'une saute d'humeur!

Mike éclata en sanglots et fut secoué d'un hoquet terrible. Cynthia frappa du poing sur la table:

\- Vous êtes tous devenus fous ou quoi? Il n'y est pour rien! Regardez le! C'est un ado completement déchiré par ce qui lui arrive! Mettez vous un peu à sa place bon sang!  
\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Fit Pierre Rochard, qui etait resté silencieux depuis le départ. Il semble avoir un potentiel insoupçonné. Un Tutankafer et un Exagide à quinze ans, qui ici peut en dire autant? Je pense que si il en est arrivé la, c'est pour une raison spécifique. Cependant je suggère d'attendre que les choses s'éclaircissent pour lui afin que nous sachions de quoi il en retourne exactement.  
\- Merci infiniment, Pierre. Fit Cynthia.  
\- Cependant. Reprit-il, je veux qu'il soit suivi régulièrement.  
\- Comment ça? Demanda le dresseur.  
\- Vous n'allez quand même pas lui coller un mouchard?! S'exclama Iris.  
\- Je suggère que l'un d'entre nous devienne son correspondant attitré. Fit Peter, d'un ton docte.  
\- Exactement, conclut Pierre. Je veux que tu choisisse l'un d'entre nous et que tu rende compte de la situation régulièrement. Disons deux fois par mois si tout va bien, et autant que nécéssaire en cas de complications.  
\- Ça me parait bien. Fit Iris.  
\- Alors, fait ton choix mon garçon.

Mike soupira et désigna Cynthia, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tete approbateur.

\- **Une minute!** Intervint Dianthéa. Qui nous dit qu'il ne va rien omettre ou nous cacher?  
\- Sa petite amie sera sa gageure d'honnêteté. Coupa Iris, résolue.  
\- Une petite amie, hein? Fit Gary, narquois. Question objectivité c'est pas franchement terrible.  
\- Je peux attester de sa confiance. Je sais qu'elle fera ce qui est juste si nécéssaire. Répondit Iris.  
\- Ça me va. Termina Pierre. Cynthia sera donc la correspondante de ce garçon jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si quelqu'un s'y oppose, que cette personne le dise maintenant.

Un silence se fit et tous les maitres se levèrent en quittant la pièce. La maitre de Sinnoh poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait encore de l'espoir à présent. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et se mit à préparer du thé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà! je peux enfin annoncer officiellement **le nouveau rythme de parution qui sera désormais d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi!** à l'heure ou je poste ceci, les chapitres 59, 60 et 61 sont déjà écrits et le 62 est en cours. Si j'ai assez d'avance, il est possible que je publie un second chapitre le samedi, mais pour le moment je préfère me concentrer sur un jour spécifique et une régularité hebdomadaire afin de conserver un rythme régulier en cas de writer block/panne d'inspiration._  
 _Concernant le changement d'attitude de Dianthéa, c'est une femme d'apparences, elle est donc très gentille en public, mais elle a un tout autre caractère lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Eusèbe à la base._

 ** _Je remercie tous les lecteurs, ça fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive à écrire quelque chose qui plaise!_**

 **PS:** **Concernant l'aération du texte;** _je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose parce que je ne supporte pas de lire un truc ou il y a un espace à chaque ligne, ça casse la lecture selon moi. Je conçois que l'effet "pavé de texte" soit rebutant, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre a disséquer en ligne sautées. C'est donc le mieux que je puisse faire, j'ai coupé quelques sections pour aérer, mais je ne peux pas faire plus..._


	59. Chapitre 59: Départ de poivressel

Mike s'excusa auprès de Cynthia en disant qu'il sortait prendre l'air deux minutes. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans la fraicheur nocturne. Dianthéa était encore là, en conversation au Vokit, visiblement très en colère.

\- Mais je m'en fiche qu'il soit occupé! Passez le moi!

\- ( _voix dans le combiné)_

\- C'est un acte grave de conséquences! Maître à titre honorifique ou non, il doit en répondre!

\- ( _voix dans le combiné)_

\- C'est une tentative de meurtre, suivie d'un mensonge à la maître officielle de Kalos!

\- ( _voix dans le combiné)_

\- Je veux le voir demain matin à la première heure!

\- ( _voix dans le combiné)_

\- Peu importe le moyen! Je suis venue par mes propres moyens! Avec la fortune qu'il a, un jet devrait être disponible!

\- ( _voix dans le combiné)_

\- J'y compte bien! Quartier résidentiel privé de Poivressel, demain matin à six heures!

Elle raccrocha et dévisagea Mike. Puis en s'approchant, elle ajouta:

\- Mais ça ne te dédommage en rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Attendez...

\- Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler bon sang!

\- Et risquer de me faire tuer avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit? Il avait un oeil sur moi, sans bouger le petit doigt il pouvait me pourrir la vie. Excusez moi de pas vouloir vivre un enfer pour le fun!

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de ne pas devoir t'affronter si tu parviens au bout de ton ambition.

\- Hein?! Mais pourquoi?!

\- Tu es une anomalie, et **les monstres dans ton genre n'ont rien à faire à Kalos.** Bon vent.

Elle tourna brutalement les talons et partit à grandes enjambées. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit aussi bien entendue avec Eusèbe. Tous deux possédaient le même point de vue élitiste. Sous ses airs de madonne, se cachait une redoutable femme passablement mégalomaniaque. Comparée à Eusèbe, elle avait juste un grand talent pour cacher son jeu.

Il prit son Vokit et essaya de contacter Strykna. Mais ça ne répondait pas. Intrigué, il rentra et demanda poliment le numéro d'Iris à Cynthia. Elle lui donna avec une tasse de thé brûlant. La maître d'Unys décrocha presque immédiatement:

\- Mike? Polly et Strykna sont avec toi?

\- Non! J'allais vous poser la question...

\- Ca fait cinq fois que j'appelle et ça ne réponds pas... mais ou elles sont?!

\- Aucune idée. Si vous les voyez dites à Polly de venir chez Cynthia, je dormirais la bas.

\- Reçu. Et si tu vois Strykna...

\- Je vous l'envoie.

Il raccrocha et s'assit avec son thé, pensif. La maître de Sinnoh vint s'assoir près de lui et lui demanda:

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- Si...

\- Mais?

\- Je suis un peu épuisé par tout ça...

\- Je comprends. C'est une situation délicate mais je suis contente qu'on ai trouvé un consensus.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, dis moi, tu a un peu réfléchi au mariage?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors?

\- C'est vraiment adorable de votre part, mais... je vais refuser.

\- Hein?! Mais pourquoi?! Toi et Polly n'êtes plus...

\- Si, si. C'est juste que je voudrais faire ça uniquement si j'arrive à vous vaincre. J'aimerais lui offrir le mariage comme un cadeau. Si elle me supporte jusque là, c'est  
que ça en vaudra la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle éprouve de regrets ou de rancoeur si les choses ne marchent pas comme convenu.

\- Voila qui est mature comme reflexion. C'est assez perturbant venant d'un garçon de ton âge. Tu ne fait vraiment pas adolescent comme les autres, c'est agréable pour une fois.

Il fit un sourire à Cynthia et sirota son thé tranquillement. Elle se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. A en juger par le bruit d'eau qui coulait, elle devait prendre une douche. Il se changea rapidement en remettant sa tunique.

Il but son thé tranquillement et se détendit. Il se demanda ou était Polly. Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard le bruit d'eau s'interrompit. Un bruit de sèche cheveux prit le relai et peu après, Cynthia parut en ne portant qu'une serviette. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé en la voyant.

\- Un problème? Demanda t'elle en se penchant pour prendre la théière.

\- N-non. Tout va t-très bien... fit il en rougissant.

\- Je vais aller lire un peu dans ma chambre, si tu a envie de **quoi que ce soit** , **surtout n'hésite pas!** Fit elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil lour de sous-entendus.

Il se forca à s'ébouillanter en buvant son thé pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre elle laissa lentement glisser sa serviette et disparut dans sa chambre en laissant ouvert.  
Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même. Elle avait un charme de femme mature et elle était très loin d'être laide. Des pensées lubriques l'assaillirent et il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Il essaya de se détendre en fermant les yeux et il entendit sa prore voix avec deux intonations différentes:

\- **Allez! Vas y! Elle attends que ça!**

\- _Non Mike! Tu es casé! Rappelle toi que tu a deja trompé Polly!_

- **De toute façon elle est pas là! Elle n'en saura rien!**

\- _Non surtout pas! Sois fort Mike!_

\- **Fonce! Attends imagine la classe! Te taper la maitresse de Sinnoh que tu a toujours adulé!**

\- _Ne l'écoute pas!_

\- **Un peu de bravoure! Et ce popotin de rêve! Imagine un peu!**

\- _Pense à Polly si elle l'apprenait!_

\- **Ca ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal si elle n'en sait rien!**

\- _Ignore le!_

\- **Et puis pense un peu... une femme de sa trempe et de son rang... l'expérience au lit! La fougue sexuelle! Si elle a laissé tomber sa serviette devant toi c'était pas par accident!**

Secouant la tête, Mike se leva. Il s'approcha en silence de l'angle de la porte. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait passer une nuit de rêve. Il avança encore d'un pas, tremblant. Mais quelque chose dans sa poche lui effleura la peau. Il s'immobilisa et posa la main où il avait senti quelque chose. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une ball qu'il sortit. C'était la Moonball de Polly. En soupirant, il fit demi-tour et s'effondra sur le fauteuil pour s'endormir profondément.

Il fut réveillé au matin par la sonnerie de son Vokit. À tâtons, il parvint tant bien que mal à décrocher et marmonna d'une voix pâteuse:

\- Moui allo?

\- **MIKE! ALLUME LA TÉLÉ!** hurla Polly dans le combiné.

\- Huh?

\- **la télé! Allume la télé! Ça passe sur toutes les chaînes!**

Il posa son appareil et s'approcha de l'écran monumental qui trônait sur le mur en face de lui. Il chercha la télécommande mais ne la trouva pas. Soulevant des poufs et des coussins, il farfouilla mais ne elle n'etait pas là non plus. Une porte grinça et la télé s'alluma.

" _-ion de Kalos, Eusèbe Ottersmang a été appréhendé ce matin pour tentative de meurtre sur un autre dresseur. Il a donc été démis de ses fonctions de Maitre a titre honorifique et ses pokémons ont été confisqués. Pour l'instant il sera conduit à Kanto dans l'établissement carcéral ou ses parents, qui étaient de mèche avec une organisation criminelle, ont également été emprisonnés. Mais tout de suite retrouvons notre envoyé spécial, Ricky Rollins, à Hoenn._ "

Un court descriptif de la vie d'Eusèbe fut commenté, il encourait une peine légère mais le fait qu'il soit maître aggravait la situation. Une caméra filmait une rue de Poivressel où le jeune homme était emmené menotté par toute une cohorte d'agents Jenny. Au moment ou il passa devant la caméra, Mike vit une lueur de folie meurtrière dans le regard de son rival. Ce dernier annonça d'un ton féroce:

" **Je ne resterais pas enfermé éternellement.** "

Puis une des Jenny le poussa et le commentateur reprit son blabla ennuyeux.

Mike devint livide. Jusqu'ou irait cette situation? Si Eusèbe finissait par le retrouver, tout ça se finirait dans les larmes et très certainement dans le sang. Il venait d'être destitué de sa grande fierté personnelle. Mike ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à présent.

Cynthia émergea de sa chambre, déjà habillée.

\- Bonjour. Désolée, c'est moi qui avait la télécommande.

\- Je suis mort. Fit Mike, livide.

\- Mais non, tout ira bien. Je te tiendrais au courant si il sort. Pour le moment continue ton voyage sans te préoccuper de ça.

\- Puissiez vous avoir raison... Tenez, merci pour le survêtement, je vous le rends.

\- Non, tu peux le garder. Fit-elle en souriant aimablement. Considère ça comme un cadeau.

\- Oh, merci.

\- Au fait, tu m'a épatée hier soir.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- J'ai usé de mes charmes et tu es resté stoïque, c'est Polly qui m'avait demandé de te mettre a l'épreuve.

Le dresseur manqua de peu de faire un malaise. Il avait bien fait de se tenir la veille au soir, sinon la situation aurait été catastrophique. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'etait de repartir. Il prit son Vokit, son sac et sortit sous le regard un peu triste de Cynthia. Cette dernière murmura en le regardant partir:

\- Oh Mike... Si tu savais comme tu lui ressemble... S'il était toujours parmi nous, je suis certaine que vous seriez devenus les meilleurs amis du monde...

Elle rentra, referma la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol en pleurant silencieusement à chaudes larmes.

De son côté, le dresseur était d'une humeur maussade. Non seulement Polly faisait des blagues pas marrantes mais maintenant elle le faisait tester sur sa fidélité? Elle commençait un peu a se prendre pour une caïd, il fallait rapidement la remettre à sa place avant qu'elle ne prenne complètement l'ascendant sur lui. C'était décidé, terminées les vacances et le bon temps, les badges n'allaient pas se gagner tout seuls. Il appella Strykna qui lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôtel. En râlant après les filles, il se dirigea vers le centre-ville et retrouva rapidement la chambre. Ce fut la championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer qui lui ouvrit.

Il entra dans la chambre et sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Lors de leur première rencontre elles se détestaient cordialement, et là elles avaient vraisemblablement passé la nuit ici toutes les deux. Strykna etait entrain de se coiffer et le dresseur remarqua qu'elle employait la brosse de Polly. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En s'immobilisant, il se tapa soudain violemment la tete contre le mur. Sa petite amie se rua sur lui:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?!

\- Non, c'est pas un rêve.

\- Pourquoi ce serait un rêve?

\- Parce qu'il y a quelques jours tu la détestait cordialement et la c'est tout juste si vous êtes pas en mode meilleures amies du monde!

\- Les gens changent! Ricana Polly.

\- Ah ouais? Et quant une Maitre tente de me séduire parce que tu veux tester ma fidélité?

Un silence s'installa.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais, " **ah** "!

\- Elle était pas censée...

\- Raté, elle a tout balancé.

\- Tu m'en veux?

\- On bouge.

\- Quoi, maintenant?

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a des badges à gagner. J'aimerais bien y arriver avant de mourir de vieillesse!

La jeune fille et la championne se dévisagèrent d'un regard contrarié. Mike frappa dans ses mains:

\- Hop hop hop, on s'active! Et toi Strykna, Iris te cherche partout, tu ferais mieux d'y aller!

Poussant un soupir, elle obtempéra et sortit de la chambre. Polly fusilla Mike du regard:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda le garçon.

\- ...rien. laisse tomber.

\- Hein? Mais...

\- Laisse moi deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite.

Polly sortit dans le couloir et trotta vivement jusqu'a l'escalier, elle rattrapa Strykna et l'embrassa passionément une dernière fois. La championne rougit légèrement et donna un bracelet en perles noires et blanches à son amie en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Mike m'en avait offert un en souvenir, maintenant c'est à moi de t'en donner un.

\- ...merci, mais je n'ai rien pour toi!

\- C'etait trop court mais ça aura été fantastique.

\- Merci, je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit moi non plus.

\- Et **ce qui se passe à Hoenn**...

\- **Reste à Hoenn**.

Elles s'etreignirent une dernière fois et Strykna descendit en sifflotant. Polly regagna la chambre, le coeur lourd. Son dresseur attendait sur le pas de la porte, il lui donna les clés et ils redescendirent ensembles sans un mot. Mike régla la note et sortit en poussant la lourde porte.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Arceus, la réunion des maitres, Giratina, l'emprisonnement d'Eusèbe. Autant de choses qui lui rongeaient l'esprit en permanence. Sa compagne semblait quant à elle complètement ailleurs, le regard partiellement éteint, comme si quelque chose d'important la tiraillait en silence.  
Haussant les épaules, il avança à bonne allure jusqu'au nord de la ville. La végétation touffue s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il consulta la liste des champions d'Hoenn. En parcourant, il hésita entre Norman et Marc. Mais après une courte reflexion, Atalanopolis semblait être un challenge un peu plus intéressant d'un point de vue stratégique.

La route passait par les Chenaux, avec une étape à Pacifiville avant de continuer en direction de l'atoll d'Atalanopolis. Aucun navire ne faisait la navette en raison des courants violents et plutot capricieux. Un vol par hélicoptère était disponible mais le tarif était exorbitant pour forcer les dresseurs à braver les flots par leurs propres moyens.

L'autre solution était de remonter au nord du pays en faisant le détour, mais il y en avait pour plusieurs semaines. Il était temps de naviguer un peu, et si il ne surmontait pas sa crainte de l'eau profonde, il ne progresserait pas. Le rappel de Tutankafer à la dérive l'avait déjà marqué, mais pour être un dresseur accompli, il fallait parfois surmonter ses propres démons.

Les chenaux seraient donc un excellent moyen de s'essayer aux joies maritimes. Quelques plages parsemaient le chemin, il etait donc possible de faire un bivouac sur un sol de sable car il ne se voyait pas dormir sur Moyade. Sa plus grande crainte était au sujet des pokemons sauvages. La aussi, Léviator avait laissé sa trace chez tout le monde, mais si ils voulaient parvenir jusqu'à la ligue, des pokémons tout aussi féroces parsemaient le chemin. Donc aujourd'hui, il décidera qu'il avancerait, coûte que coûte.

Marchant avec Polly à ses cotés, il gagnèrent l'est et se retrouvèrent face à l'océan. Au loin, le soleil reflétait des mirages et l'on pouvait apercevoir Pacifiville parmi ces derniers. D'après ses calculs il y avait trois jours de traversée jusque là-bas , et encore trois à cinq jours pour rejoindre l'arène convoitée. Sa compagne eut un air inquiet et demanda:

\- Tu es sûr de toi?

\- Mais oui!

\- Mike... n'essaye pas de jouer au grand guerrier pour m'impressionner...

\- Je suis terrorisé par la flotte parce qu'Etienne et Eusèbe m'ont poussé dans une mare étant gosse. J'ai salement bu la tasse et c'est le ranger Jones qui m'a repêché.

\- Je ne savais pas!

\- Alors cette route de chenaux sera un défi personnel. Je dois dompter ma crainte et apprendre a naviguer sur Moyade. Si je veux aller au bout du monde, je ne peux  
pas renoncer à cause d'une étendue d'eau.

\- D'accord, mais promets moi que si ça ne va pas, on fera demi-tour, d'accord?

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Pas de ça, Mike! Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger!

\- Promis. Mentit-il. En revanche il n'y a probablement pas assez de place pour nous deux sur Moyade, je tâcherai de rester prudent alors je te demande de rester dans ta moonball le temps de la traversée. Je vous ferais sortir pour les moments de repos et on prendra un jour de pause à Pacifiville. Ça te va?

\- Oui, très bien.

Il fit sortir tous ses pokemons et expliqua la situation. Désignant l'horizon, il montra le badge de Marc sur son pokedex et tous parurent comprendre. En s'approchant de moyade, sa main glissa le long de son énorme tête rebondie. D'un ton solennel, il s'adressa à son pokémon:

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je voudrais que tu nous emmène jusqu'a Atalanopolis. Faire le grand tour serait plus facile mais aussi beaucoup plus long. Et j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à naviguer ensemble toi et moi.

\- Moooooo!

\- Il y aura des courants forts, voir violents, je serais la et on fera face ensembles. Je sais que tu peux le faire, on va y arriver toi et moi!

\- Mooooyade! Fit le pokemon aquatique, enthousiaste.

\- Et je te promets que si on arrive jusqu'au bout et qu'on gagne contre Marc, je t'offrirais une montagne de profiteroles et un massage dans le meilleur salon de la région! Tope la?

Elle leva un tentacule et frappa dans la paume de la main du garçon en chantant d'un air joyeux. Elle sauta dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête comme une étrange baudruche partiellement submergée. Mike rapella tout le monde et bondit sur son pokemon. Il tapota doucement la surface molle et murmura:

"Allez, en avant ma belle, notre quatrième badge nous attends!"

Et elle avança tranquillement entre les flots moussants d'écume qui scintillaient sous le soleil.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _chapitre surprise! Je sais j'avais dit que je postais le mercredi, mais ce chapitre marque la fin de l'arc Poivressel, ce qui me permet d'écrire avec la tête libre parce que j'essaye en permanence de me rappeller si j'ai bient tout mentionné correctement et je n'arrête pas de relire les derniers chapitres avec une inquiétude inutile. L'aventure reprend pour notre équipe de bras cassés du monde pokémon!_  
 _Et raté, pas de ménage a trois Polly/Mike/Strykna, ça aurait été trop facile hahaha! Voila, c'est avec l'esprit libre que je poste ce chapitre et que je continue la rédaction du soixante-troisième chapitre en ce moment même!_

 _encore merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine!_

 **PS:** _Les (voix dans le combiné) au début correspondent à l'interlocuteur de Dianthéa au bout du Vokit, le point de vue étant avec Mike, on n'entends donc pas les réponses au téléphone. Pour les curieux, elle discute avec son majordome._

 _ **EDIT:** Dialogues aérés. je trouve l'espacement trop important, mais ça semble être la norme sur FFnet, alors j'aère. Un espace avec un juste milieu entre une ligne suivante et un saut à la ligne serait génial, mais je peux pas espacer moins. _


	60. Chapitre 60: Jonesy

Moyade avançait maintenant un peu plus rapidement, mais son allure restait tout de même assez lente. Assis seul sur elle, les jambes en tailleur, Mike s'ennuyait un peu. Des Bekipan tournaient haut dans le ciel en faisant quelques chassé-croisé avec des Heledelles sauvages. Il etait un peu plus de midi et le soleil tapait maintenant assez fort. Le dresseur remonta sa capuche et déplia sa tunique pour se couvrir intégralement. Il ne tenait pas à être couvert de coups de soleil dès le premier jour.

Les flots étaient très calmes et passé l'excitation des premières heures, l'ambiance calme naturelle s'avérait être d'un ennui monumental. Ajoutant à ça Moyade avançant relativement lentement, c'était d'un rythme à dormir debout. À plusieurs reprises il essaya de s'intéresser aux rochers qui parsemaient les flots ou à essayer de distinguer les pokémons sauvages sous l'eau, mais rien n'y fit et ses paupières furent prises d'une lourdeur sans pareil.

Ce fût une chute dans l'eau qui le réveilla, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'exclamer, un remous poussa une grande quantité d'eau dans sa bouche et sa tunique imprégnée d'eau de mer devint incroyablement pesante et il fut englouti sous les flots.

Ses bras battaient désespérément dans l'espoir de remonter, mais l'eau qui etait rentrée était entrain de l'étouffer malgré lui et ce sursaut d'effort consomma le peu d'oxygène restant. Une gigantesque bulle s'échappa de sa bouche et il pensa sa dernière heure arrivée, mais une chose le poussa brusquement par dessous et il fit surface à une vitesse fulgurante. Recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée, sa main fut pincée et il vit une imposante masse sombre le tirer vers un banc de sable émergé, non loin. Toussant de toutes ses forces, il vit alors son sauveteur. Une créature bleue dotée d'une carapace grise, une tête pourvue d'une corne se terminant par une sorte de bec se situait au bout de son cou. Une sihouette se détacha sur la carapace de la chose et une voix masculine s'adressa à lui:

\- Pas de mal?

\- Non _*tousse*_ ça... ça va. Juste une grosse frayeur. _*tousse*_

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je sois dans les parages! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je... _*tousse*_...j'étais sur mon pokémon et je me suis endormi et... **Moyade! Ou est-elle?!**

\- C'etait pas un ballon?!

\- Non, c'est mon pokémon!

\- Elle est là bas, ne bouge pas on va aller la chercher Nessy et moi.

Le Lokhlass pataugea prestement jusqu'au pokémon en dérive et du bout du bec la poussa jusque sur le banc de sable. L'homme mit un pied sur le sable humide et s'avança. En plissant les yeux, Mike reconnut un uniforme de Ranger. Ce dernier inspecta Moyade et Mike demanda à mi-voix:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Elle est épuisée, elle se laissait tout juste porter par le courant. Pas étonnant que tu sois tombé.

\- Épuisée?! Mais on est partis il y a quelques heures seulement!

\- D'ou vous venez?

\- On a démarré la nage depuis le nord est de Poivressel.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas excessivement loin. C'est la première fois que je vois ce Pokémon, tu permets que je me serve de mon Pokédex?

\- Oui, allez-y. Merci de m'avoir tiré de là...

\- De rien mon garçon, c'est mon travail.

Le ranger déplia son Pokédex qui lut à haute voix:

" _ **Moyade, le pokémon flottaison:** Les bateaux qui s'aventurent sur son territoire coulent, et Moyade aspire l'énergie vitale des marins._ "

L'homme leva un sourcil et dévisagea le dresseur:

\- Type Eau et Spectre, hein?

\- Oui.

\- C'est très peu courant de voir des Spectres dans la région. Ca fait longtemps que tu l'a?

\- Je l'ai capturée alors que c'était encore une Viskuse.

\- Et tu a nagé avec elle depuis?

\- Non, on a essentiellement fait des combats, mais...

\- Pas étonnant alors. Vu ta carrure je dirais que tu fait dans les cinquante kilos, ton sac à l'air bien rempli, on va rajouter dix bons kilos, on est déjà à soixante. Du jour au lendemain elle doit avancer avec toute cette masse sur la tête et si en plus tu t'es endormi tu a du complètement peser, ca aura fait trop pour elle.

\- Je... je ne savais pas... fit le dresseur, ennuyé.

\- Te bile pas, tu n'es pas le premier. Tu va où comme ça?

\- À Atalanopolis.

\- Whoa. T'es motivé dis donc! T'a jamais pris la mer et tu te lance comme ça?!

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre par le détour au nord.

\- Tout le monde fait pareil. Il va falloir que tu ménage ton pokémon si tu veux arriver au bout de ton trajet.

\- Jusqu'a Pacifiville ce sera encore plutôt long...

\- Elle va s'adapter, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Fait des petites séances, reste sur elle une petite heure, puis assied toi sur un îlot ou même un rocher et donne lui à manger, laisse la se reposer un peu, et ainsi de suite.

\- Merci des conseils Ranger...Jones?! S'exclama Mike en lisant l'étiquette sur sa veste.

\- Jonesy Jones, pour te servir. Fit l'homme en soulevant son béret.

\- Vous êtes la famille d'Indy?!

\- Quoi? **Tu connais Indy Jones?**

\- C'est le ranger local ou je suis né à Kanto, un très chouette Ranger.

\- C'est mon cousin!

\- Le monde est petit...

\- Comment tu t'appelle?

\- Mike Shei-

\- **WOAH!** C'etait **toi** contre le Mega Tyranocif?

\- Je...oui...

\- Chapeau! C'est un honneur! Je pensais que tu étais porté disparu selon les nouvelles de mes amis de Kalos!

\- C'est assez compliqué en fait...

\- Dans les membres des Rangers tu es une vraie célébrité! Mélusine nous a parlé de toi pendant des semaines!

\- Ah...euh...merci.

\- Je pense que comme tous les autres dreseseurs tu brigue la ligue, mais si un jour tu cherche du travail, laisse moi te dire que les Rangers seraient ravis de t'accueillir dans la famille! Fit il en rappellant son Lokhlass.

Le jeune dresseur se mit a sourire. S'imaginant en treillis rouge avec le béret et âgé d'une dizaine d'années en plus, Ranger sonnait bien. Très bien même.

L'homme reprit:

\- La nuit laisse la hors de sa ball et pose lui ton sac dessus, qu'elle s'habitue, d'ici une semaine elle nagera nettement plus vite et beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Merci, je vais rester la quelques instants.

\- Dis, tu aurais des baies en rab? J'ai tout liquidé en essayant de ranimer les pokémon d'un mec qui tentait de faire un radeau de Magicarpes.

\- Un...radeau?!

\- Un authentique radeau de Magicarpes, ouais. Je te raconte pas les crétins qu'on croise dans le métier...

\- Attendez. Fit Mike en sortant une Sombreball.

Il la lança et Desséliande apparut, les branches chargées de baies Sitrus. Ébahi par le pokémon, le ranger leva son pokédex:

 _" **Desséliande, le pokémon vieillarbre:** Commande aux autres arbres. Il emprisonne jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours les humains qui abîment la forêt."_

\- ...dis moi, t'aurais pas plus sinistre comme pokémon, non? Parce qu'avec des compagnons comme ça on dirait que tu porte pas les humains dans ton coeur! Hahaha!

\- Ce sont des pokémons incompris, ils ont été diabolisés et persécutés pendant des années, la rancoeur s'est installée et des accidents malheureux sont arrivés. Vous avez jamais fait attention aux entrées du pokédex pour les spectres?

\- Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Toutes leurs histoires sont extrêmement sinistres et négatives, ça mets clairement en porte-à-faux le lecteur vis-à-vis d'un type Spectre.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses assez intéressante... j'essayerais d'y penser la prochaine fois, merci!

\- De rien.

Mike grimpa sur la main de son pokémon qui le porta jusqu'à ses branches, de là, le dresseur cueillit plusieurs dizaines de baies Sitrus et les tendit au Ranger qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Eh vide pas tout, tu n'en aura plus pour toi après!

\- Ne vous en faites pas! Fit le garçon en souriant.

Il descendit et Desséliande plongea ses racines dans le sol humide. Plusieurs baies repoussèrent instantanément.

\- Alors c'est ça, le talent récolte! Incroyable, il faudra que je m'en trouve un, c'est carrément super pratique!

\- Il fera pousser la baie que vous lui ferez manger, je vous déconseille de donner n'importe quelle baie, parfois certaines donnent des surprises désagréables...

\- C'est noté. Bon sang, t'es sur que tu veux pas faire Ranger plus tard?

L'eau non loin fut agitée de remous qui s'intensifièrent rapidement. Un cri remonta de sous la surface et trois pokémon apparurent, l'air menaçant. Mike tira son pokédex et entendit les descriptions:

 _" **Amonistar, le pokémon spirale:** Ses tentacules sont développés comme s'il s'agissait de bras ou de jambes. Dès qu'il attaque une proie il la mord."_

 _" **Golgopathe, le pokémon assemblage:** Ses bras et ses jambes sont dotées d'une volonté propre. Cependant, ils suivent généralement les ordres donnés."_

 _" **Megapagos, le pokémon tortantique:** Il vit sur terre et en mer. Ses bras surpuissants peuvent percer des trous dans la coque des paquebots."_

Le ranger écarquilla les yeux et s'écria:

\- **Bordel!** Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la?! Ils ne remontent jamais jusqu'ici d'habitude! J'inspecte la zone tous les jours, normalement ces pokémons ne s'approchent pas autant de la zone fréquentée! C'est quoi ce cirque?

Mike rapella Viskuse et Desséliande puis prit position d'un air déterminé.

\- Joue pas les gros bras, ils sont trois et si il en vient d'autres on sera encerclés, rappelle ton Pokémon et monte!

\- D'accord!

Jonesy lança une Superball et un majestueux Gueriaigle en sortit, piaillant de fierté. Les deux dresseurs bondirent sur son dos, et d'un puissant battement d'ailes, il décollèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le sol s'éloignait rapidement et les rochers devinrent aussi minuscules que des Fermites. L'oiseau se laissa porter sur un courant descendant et le vent siffla dans leur oreilles. Le ranger tendit un casque au garçon.

Mike tendit le cou et l'ajusta de son mieux. Un petit haut parleur grésilla dans son oreille:

\- Tu m'entends?

\- Oui

\- Pareil de mon côté, je vais faire une petite patrouille parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche!

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois...

\- Comment ça?

\- Il y a quelques jours à Poivressel un Léviator sauvage a débarqué et mon équipe s'est fait mettre au tapis, c'est un de mes Pokémon qui m'a sauvé la mise, mais les autres ont été méchamment secoués...

\- Un Léviator sur la plage de Poivressel? T'es sûr de toi?

\- Oui!

\- Normalement ils n'ont rien a faire là! Tu porte la poisse ou quoi?!

\- Je n'en sais rien!

\- C'est pas grave! On va-

Deux Airmures passèrent en rasant Gueriaigle qui manqua de tomber avec le déséquilibre.

\- Mais merde! D'où ils sortent eux?! Les Airmures sont confinés au désert de la route 111!

" **AIRMUUUUUUUUURE!** "

Les deux pokémons sauvages firent demi-tour et foncèrent en piqué, déployant leurs ailes de toute leur envergure, leurs plumes de métal scintillant sous le soleil. L'oiseau qui portait les deux garçons se redressa brutalement. La lumière aveugla le ranger qui tira énergiquement sur la bride. Leur monture se pencha en avant et fonça en direction des flots, évitant de peu les plumelames qui sifflèrent à leurs oreilles.  
Battant l'air vigoureusement, le pokémon redressa et Mike entendit le Ranger Jonesy passer un appel a l'aide aux autres Rangers du secteur. Le ballet mortel aerien dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles Mike eut sincèrement peur pour leur vies. Mais deux Rangers finirent par arriver à la rescousse, l'un sur un Dracaufeu et l'autre sur un Étouraptor.

Une attaque lance-flammes de Dracaufeu mit fint à l'agression mais les deux Airmures piaillèrent de colère en s'enfuyant. Jonesy fit un signe à ses collègues et tous allèrent se poser non loin, sur une plate-forme attenante à un cabanon sur pilotis.

Au dessus de la porte se tenait le sigle des Rangers et leurs trois montures rappellées, tout ce petit mondre entra dans la cabane.

Le Ranger présenta Mike à ses collègues. L'un était un garçon, nommé Antioche. La peau blanche comme le lait et des cheveux longs et blonds. L'autre était Diocares, une fille à la peau d'ébène et au sourire éclatant. Jonesy expliqua rapidement la situation aux Rangers qui essayaient de comprendre. Mike était embarassé d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de la sorte, mais un bruit de métal tordu les surprit en pleine réflexion.

Sortant au dehors, ils virent qu'un gigantesque Sharpedo venait d'arracher un morceau de la plateforme. D'autres ailerons sillonaient tout autour de l'endroit ou ils se tenaient. Diocares s'énerva:

\- **Sales bêtes! Fichez le camp!**

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'écouteront... fit Antioche en souriant.

\- Mais d'où ils sortent?! Ça fait trois ans que je n'en ai pas vu des sauvages, normalement ils se cantonnent aux mers du sud, il y a bien assez de proies pour eux! Continua Diocares.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire! Rumina Jonesy. Ce jeune semble avoir une déveine pas croyable, on dirait qu'il les attire comme un aimant et...

\- Hé! Une minute! S'écria Antioche. Mike, donne moi ton sac!

\- Mais... répondit ce dernier.

\- **Donne!**

Le ranger lui arracha des mains, ouvrit la porte et en vida le contenu sur le sol, puis il agita le sac au dessus de sa tête. Les Sharpedo emergèrent des flots en grognant et semblèrent reporter son attention sur lui. Décollant avec son Étouraptor au ras de l'eau, les pokemons aquatiques détournèrent leur attention et suivirent le sac.

Mike, sidéré, observait la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Antioche tournait et retournait le sac, semblant chercher quelque chose. Et brusquement, il tira sur une partie qu'il déchira et en sortit un petit objet noir qu'il cassa en deux.

Immédiatement, les Sharpedos se calmèrent et disparurent sous l'eau comme si de rien n'était. Antioche se posa, la mine triomphante:

- **Tadaaaaa!**

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Diocares, intriguée.

\- Une puce employée par les Rangers expérimentés et les propriétaires de safari.

\- Et concrètement? Demanda Mike.

\- Normalement on s'en sert pour attirer les pokémons sauvages, ça permet par exemple de contrôler certaines migrations pour éviter que des villes ne soient piétinées par des hordes de Rhinocornes en plein exode estival ou bien encore pour faciliter la saison des amours pour des Evoli. Les dirigeants de Zoos et de Safaris s'en servent également pour garder certains pokémons dangereux ou agressifs dans un périmètre spécifique.

\- Je vois... fit le garçon. Mais quel rapport avec moi?

\- Eh bien ces puces sont archi réglementées, elles sont numérotées et coûtent très très cher, de plus ça ne se vends pas au supermarché du coin, c'est la Corporation Devon qui les fabrique en partenariat avec la Sylph S.A.R.L. Celle ci possède un code effacé et si j'en crois les résistances installées dessus et le câblage inhabituel, je ne prends pas de risque en disant qu'elle n'est pas d'origine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans mon sac?

\- Eh bien quelqu'un de très mauvais goût l'a planquée dans une couture de ton sac et elle était visiblement réglée sur une fréquence particulière pour attirer des Pokémons de type Eau et Vol, mais a priori, seulement les plus dangereux et agressifs. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup...

\- C'est effroyable de faire un truc pareil! S'écria Jonesy.

\- Et également quelqu'un de riche pour avoir les moyens de détourner cette puce. Ça doit faire un moment que tu l'a sans le savoir, mais elle a du être activée récemment.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée sur la personne... fit Mike, furieux.

\- N'empêche, c'était le plan idéal! Tué en pleine mer par des pokémons sauvages, le sac aurait coulé ou été avalé, la puce détruite. Pas de traces, pas de preuves.

Le silence se fit et le jeune garçon frémit en pensant au carnage auquel il avait échappé. Eusèbe était donc capable de choses vraiment machiavéliques. Mais Antioche interrompit:

\- Mais maintenant c'est terminé! Tu va pouvoir reprendre ton aventure sans problèmes.

Mike regarda son sac déchiré d'un air abattu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait et il s'y était habitué. Diocares eut un regard attendri et prit un sac dans la cabine qu'elle tendit à Mike:

\- Tiens garçon, tu me fait de la peine, accepte ça comme un cadeau.

\- Mais je... commença l'adolescent, rougissant.

C'était un sac rouge vif frappé de l'insigne des Rangers. Il était constitué d'une vaste coque semi-rigide et des nombreuses poches à fermetures spéciales. Des emplacements pour toutes sortes de médicaments et soins se situaient sur un côté et un porte bouteille grand format de l'autre. Les yeux brillants, le jeune dresseur le manipula avec soin en l'inspectant sous tous les angles et bredouilla:

\- Je... je ne peux pas a-accepter, c'est...

\- Mais si! Reprit Jonesy, c'est mérité.

\- Je...ouah...merci madame Diocares!

\- Ne m'appelle pas madame, je suis sûre que j'aurais l'âge d'être ta soeur! Fit-elle en souriant de ses dents nacrées.

Il rangea précieusement toutes ses affaires dedans, et fut surpris qu'il reste encore de la place après les livres et les boites de baies presque vides. Affichant un grand sourire de satisfaction il le mit et laissa sa tunique retomber par dessus. Plus large et plus plat que son sac précédent, il ne le gênait absolument pas en bougeant les bras et les épaules. Serrant la main des Rangers, il les remercia chaleureusement et leur promis de leur rendre la pareille un jour.

Moyade, une fois requinquée, batifolait joyeusement dans l'eau. Il sauta sur sa tête et elle se mit à nager à bonne allure tandis qu'il saluait ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'ai pensé qu'en l'ayant attrapée en tant que Viskuse et qu'ils n'avaient jamais navigué ensembles, et vu que c'est une méduse, ça me paraissait inconcevable que Mike puisse naviguer à une vitesse de Sharpedo ou même de Lohklass, comme ça, sans entrainement ni rien. Je me complique la vie mais en attendant ça a donné un chapitre plutôt sympa! J'ai eu l'idée de la séquence avec les airmures à cause de la musique du compositeur "Two Steps From Hell", le thème s'intitule "Sky Titans" je vous suggère de l'écouter pour vous faire une idée de la situation!_

 _ **PS:** son sac à dos était grossièrement étanche, les livres n'ont pas été endommagés pour le peu de temps ou le sac est resté sous l'eau._

 _ **PS²:** Je viens de terminer le chapitre 67. Si j'ai plus de dix chapitres d'avances, j'en posterais peut-être un second samedi. Je vais également m'attaquer aux chapitres précédents depuis le début pour corriger les grossières erreurs et la mise en forme afin d'uniformiser le tout ainsi que la suppression des notes inutiles!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous et à Mercredi prochain!_


	61. Chapitre 61: Infection

Ils fendirent les flots ensembles et au bout d'une heure, il fit une halte sur un minuscule rocher et donna des baies Sitrus à Moyade.

Ce nouveau sac était incroyablement résistant et léger. À aucun moment il ne le sentit ni meme n'éprouva de la gêne à le porter. C'etait vraiment confortable. Son coeur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, fier d'avoir rencontré ces gens et d'avoir reçu un pareil cadeau. Il sentit quelque chose bouger contre son flanc. Fouillant dans sa poche interne, il sentit qu'il s'agissait de la moonball et dit à haute voix:

\- Pas la peine de s'exciter, on y est pas encore...

La ball s'immobilisa et il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Moyade tournait joyeusement en chantant dans l'eau et fit signe à son dresseur. Il remit le sac sur son dos, monta sur son pokémon et la traversée continua sans histoires jusqu'au soir.

Accostant sur un petit îlot, il fit sortir Desséliande qui plongea ses racines dans l'eau pour faire pousser des baies Sitrus. Au grand étonnement de son dresseur, l'arbre s'immergea partiellement dans l'eau en se penchant de son mieux, Moyade n'eut pas à sortir de l'eau et elle put cueillir les baies toute seule. Voila qui était inhabituel comme interaction entre elles. Quand ce fut terminé, il rappela Desséliande dans sa Sombreball et fit sortir Polly. Elle semblait un peu ailleurs, mais le dresseur n'y prêta pas attention. En la ceinturant de ses bras, il l'embrassa lentement dans le cou. Mais elle interrompit son geste:

\- N-non...

\- Un problème?

\- Non... ça va.

\- Alors ça ne nous empêche pas de...

\- Pas ce soir...

\- Ah.

\- D-désolée, c'est pas trop la grande forme.

\- Mais je comprends plus rien, tu va bien ou non?

\- ça va... c'est juste que, si tu voulais...enfin...

\- **D'accord alors.** Répondit t-il d'un ton désagréable.

Il la renvoya dans sa ball sans la prévenir et fourra cette dernière tout au fond de son sac, sous les boites. Il entendit un petit bruit en provenance de la ball, mais sans écouter, il répondit d'une voix exaspérée

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Et ce fut le silence océanique, entrecoupé par le clapotis des flots, qui tomba sur l'îlot. Dressant sa tente, il fit venir Moyade et posa son sac sur sa tête avant d'aller se coucher. Frustré et énervé, il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir et sombra dans une successions de rêves sinistres.

Ce fut le piaillement des Goélises qui le réveilla.

Le soleil était dejà très haut dans le ciel et les courants semblaient avoir pris de l'ampleur depuis la veille. La méduse émergea peu à peu en s'étirant lentement puis rangeant la tente, il se rappella la veille au soir. Son premier réflexe fût de prendre la Moonball et de vouloir s'excuser auprès de Polly, mais si elle était malade, il valait mieux la laisser tranquillement dormir. Une fois paré, il sauta a nouveau sur la tete de son Pokémon qui s'engagea vivement dans les flots.

Elle nageait avec nettement plus de force et de vigueur que la veille, la leçon du ranger semblait porter ses fruits et il en était ravi.  
Des tourbillons se formaient ça et là et à plusieurs reprises ils manquèrent de peu de se faire emporter, mais au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Mike et Moyade se familiarisèrent énormément l'un avec l'autre. Une forme de complicité commençait a naître et le dresseur se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt. La première pause n'eût lieu qu'au bout de deux heures et la seconde après plus de trois heures. Il sentait la volonté de son pokémon se consolider petit à petit.

En fin d'après-midi il s'arrêta sur un énorme rocher et ferma les yeux. A sa grande surprise il put sentir la présence de Moyade, comme une douce bulle de chaleur qui émettait une douce mélopée. Dans l'eau, elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant Mike et il lui demanda mentalement de lever un tentacule hors de l'eau et de le plier trois fois de suite, puis de lever un autre et de l'agiter comme un salut dans sa direction. Elle obtempéra et s'executa consciencieusement, sous le regard ébahi mais ravi de son dresseur.

Il se demanda quelle était la raison derrière cet étrange pouvoir. Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un lien très étroit avec le pokémon. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir Polly avant les autres? Leur lien dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait avec Tutankafer pourtant...

Le soleil descendait inexorablement vers l'horizon aqueux qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Très loin scintillaient les lumières de Pacifiville. Il devait rester plusieurs heures jusqu'à là-bas, mais ça suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui. Moyade avait bien mérité un peu de repos. En scrutant les alentours il vit une plage de sable de taille non négligeable et se fit porter par son pokémon jusque la bas. Il déploya sa tente et s'assit en tailleur sur le sable. Posant son Vokit, il mit la radio en n'entendant pas la Moonball gigoter au fond du sac.

Il y avait une émission live pour l'annonce finale concernant le sort d'Alola. Le pays avait visiblement envoyé des émissaires accompagnés de pokémons locaux et certaines espèces déjà connues semblaient s'être adaptées au climat. Un Noadkoko de plus de neuf mètres de haut avait fait énormément parler de lui dans tout Poivressel et les gens se bousculaient pour le voir.

L'animateur poursuivit son discours en interrogeant des gens dans la rue et lorsque les résultats de la délibération furent sur le point d'être dévoilés, le soleil était déjà couché. Un silence se fit et une voix féminine prit la parole, c'était Iris:

" _Chers amis, visiteurs de tous horizons._

 _Comme vous le savez peut-être, il y a un peu plus vingt ans de cela, un virus mortel s'est répandu sur l'ensemble de l'atoll d'Alola._ _Les responsables ont été appréhendés et des mesures sanitaires draconiennes ont été adoptées par les habitants._ _C'est avec un immense honneur que j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la quarantaine sera officiellement levée dans trois mois_."

Une ovation retentit, on pouvait entendre la foule en délire acclamer. Au loin, Mike vit des feux d'artifice monter dans le ciel et éclater en gerbes.

Il fit un immense sourire en pensant a la joie de découvrir toute une flopée de nouveaux pokémons et une autre culture. Ça semblait très prometteur.

Iris toussa un peu dans le micro et la foule se calma.

" _C'est un grand jour pour nous tous et j'espère que vous ferez bon accueil aux habitants d'Alola. Les derniers préparatifs ont lieu en ce moment même, sur les îles afin de pouvoir accueillir du tourisme et de garantir la sécurité aux visiteurs._ _Nul doute que nous sommes tous très excités a l'idee de pouvoir aller la bas, mais pour le moment la quarantaine est conservée, ne vous rendez pas la bas.  
_ _Un premier navire pour le grand public partira officiellement de Sinnoh à la date qui sera communiquée, il marquera l'ouverture d'une navette maritime qui fera le tour de tous les pays._

 _Merci à tous et que la fête commence!_ "

Une musique festive envahit l'air et Mike coupa le Vokit. Il avait entendu la réponse, ça lui suffisait. En se tournant il vit que son sac était renversé. Un Bekipan fouillait allègrement dedans. Sortant son énorme bec, il tenait la moonball.

Mike devint livide et fixa l'oiseau dans les yeux. Bougeant très lentement, il plongea sa main dans sa tunique et prit la ball de Tutankafer.

Brusquement il la fit sortir et cria:

\- **Attrape le!**

Les quatres mains de Tutankafer saisirent le Bekipan qui tenta de s'envoler, tenant fermement sa prise. Ses ailes battaient vigoureusement tandis que le dresseur s'approcha et tira de toutes ses forces sur la ball.  
Dans un caquètement furieux, il lâcha son trophée et s'envolant en piaillant de colère.

Mike caressa Tutankafer et leva les mains:

\- Oh yeah! Tape m'en vingt!

\- **Kafer!**

Le sarcophage leva ses mains et deux par deux vint frapper celles de son dresseur. Mike exultait.

\- Je t'ai jamais appris à faire ça et instinctivement tu a su...

\- Ami-de-je montré dans tête.

\- Hé! Je te comprends sans me concentrer!

\- Ami-de-je entendre?

\- Oui!

Le bruit qui suivit aurait été terrifiant pour tout témoin non averti, mais le dresseur avait l'habitude maintenant, c'etait simplement Tutankafer qui exprimait son contentement.

Mike serra la Moonball dans ses mains et dit:

\- T'a eu du pot, tu a failli servir de déco pour un nid de Bekipan!

Silence.

\- Polly? Tu boude?

Silence.

Inquiet, il pressa sur le bouton et une silhouette apparut. Polly etait a moitié humaine et a moitié pokémon, elle semblait très mal en point.

Tutankafer et le dresseur sursautèrent de frayeur, puis le garçon se jeta sur elle.

\- **Polly!**

\- _J-je SuIs d-d-d-dé..._

\- Merdemerdemerdemerde! Polly! Je suis là! Dit moi quelque chose!

\- _F-fRoId._

Cette double voix était à glacer le sang. Son corps était brûlant et il retira sa main à cause d'un picotement. Son flanc cicatrisé saignait d'un sang acide qui attaquait la peau. Il se rinça la main dans l'eau et regarda Tutankafer, le regard terrifié. Moyade avait interrompu sa baignade récréative et observait Polly d'un air inquiet.

Que faire? Ou aller? Qui appeller? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Est ce que c'est contagieux? C'est irréversible? Comment expliquer ça?

Telles étaient les questions qui se bousculèrent instantanément dans sa tête. Il tremblait si fort qu'il était incapable de composer un numéro sur le vokit.

De grosses larmes venaient s'ecraser sur la partie tactile et a peine en avait il essuyé une que deux autres la remplaçaient. Son esprit sembla presque se rétracter sur lui même. Une gifle lui arriva sur le visage et l'envoya rouler sur le rebord de la mini plage et sa tête tomba dans l'eau.  
µLe froid aquatique le calma instantanément et lorsqu'il se redressa, Tutankafer lui lançait un regard noir. Une de ses quatre mains se serra en poing dans sa direction. Puis le sarcophage s'ouvrit et il tira tant bien que mal Polly à l'intérieur et se força à se refermer sur lui-même. Il grogna vers Moyade une suite de gqrgouillis incompréhensibles et il se coucha délicatement dans l'eau pour se retrouver entrain de flotter.

Mike replia la tente en un éclair et rangea son sac avant de grimper sur le sarcophage flottant. Ses quatre mains se mirent a battre l'eau a une allure si rapide que le dresseur avait du mal à les suivre du regard. Moyade arriva derrière en criant, et battant l'eau d'une énergie peu commune, l'embarcation insolite fendit les flots à la vitesse d'un hors-bord.

Pacifiville se profila nettement et il put voir un centre pokémon éclairé par des torches. Arrivant à vive allure, le dresseur s'attendait à violemment percuter un ponton de bois, mais Tutankafer sauta en soulevant son dresseur et le posa dans la foulée tandis qu'elle restait couchée en se déplaçant sur ses quatre mains comme une araignée effroyable et grotesque.

Rappellant Moyade, Mike courut derrière son pokémon qui fracassa les portes vitrées du centre dans un boucan à réveiller le village.

L'infirmière Joëlle fit un gigantesque bond en voyant Tutankafer. Les quelques dresseurs présents portèrent leurs mains à leur pokéballs mais le garçon supplia l'infirmière:

\- Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie aidez moi!

\- Je...

\- Mon pokémon, elle a un problème! Pitié!

\- Tout me semble...

Tutankafer s'ouvrit légèrement et Joelle pencha sa tête.

\- **Aaaaah!** Qu'Arceus me protège! quelle est cette abominable horreur ?!

Les dresseurs présents s'approchèrent mais Mike leur fit face en grondant:

\- Le premier qui approche, je lui brise les jambes.

Le sol se mit a trembler et les lumières clignotèrent. L'infirmière se jeta sous le comptoir en se protégeant.

Une voix forte retentit:

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe par ici?! Vous débarquez sans vous annoncer, vous cassez la porte du centre et vous faites des menaces à des dresseurs?! Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais j'appelle la Division Jenny immédiatemment!

\- Non! Cria Mike, J'ai besoin d'aide!

\- Pour tout détruire? Tu t'en sort très bien.

\- **MAIS MERDE EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA M'ÉCOUTER?! MON POKEMON A UN PROBLÈME! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE!**

\- ... Montre moi. Fit l'homme, le regard assombri.

\- Elle... elle est dans Tutankafer!

\- Elle? Qu'est-ce que tu mijote? Je te préviens, si tu tente quoi que ce soit de farfelu, ça va très mal se terminer.

\- Je vous demande juste de m'aider!

Il s'approcha et Tutankafer s'ouvrit légèrement une seconde fois. L'homme devint livide et serra les poings. Inspirant profondément, il dit aux trois dresseurs qui se tenaient a distance:

\- Aux dortoirs. Personne ne sort jusqu'a nouvel ordre.

\- Mais!

\- **Exécution!**

Dans un sursaut, tous les trois montèrent les marches à la volée. L'homme releva Joëlle, et lui dit:

\- Infirmière, protocole Smogogo. **Immédiatement.**

\- V-v-vous êtes sûr que...

Pour toute réponse, il frappa le comptoir du poing et une écoutille s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une poignée qu'il poussa d'un coup sec.

Un bruit de mécanique se fit entendre et les murs se mirent à gronder. Un volet d'acier s'abattit sur l'entrée et une porte a barreaux bloqua l'acces aux escaliers. Toutes les fenêtres furent verouillées et des grillages électrifiés vinrent les obstruer.

\- Mon garçon, tu va me suivre. Joëlle vous allez me chercher des contre-poisons et la trousse de chirurgie d'urgence.

\- Mais on ne se sert plus de...

\- **C'est un ordre!**

Mike s'avanca avec l'homme et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce attenante. Le jeune dresseur la conaissait pour deja en avoir vues d'autres. C'est là qu'étaient soignés les pokémons gravement blessés d'habitude.  
µTutankafer s'ouvrit et déposa Polly sur la table au centre. Joelle tendit la trousse et des flacons a l'homme et ne put se retenir de vomir. Mike quant a lui tenta de prendre discrètement le bracelet, mais son geste fut interrompu:

\- Tut-tut! Pas touche! Je sais ce que sont ces bracelets! Encore une métamorphe non déclarée... Ces trucs devraient être exterminés a leur naissance!

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- " _Elle n'est pas comme les autres_ "? Elle est spéciale, elle est unique et tu l'aime!

\- Mais comment savez-vous...

\- Espèce de petit con, j'ai assez vu de crétins de ton espèce dans mon métier auparavant. Je me suis rangé pour ne plus voir ce genre d'horreurs et maintenant que j'avais la paix je dois remettre les couverts.

\- Mais qui-êtes vous?! S'exclama le dresseur.

\- Je suis celui qui peut potentiellement la sauver. Maintenant ferme la et laisse moi faire.

\- Je...

\- J'espère sincèrement pour toi que ça en vaut la peine, sinon je vous balance en pâture a des Sharpedos affamés.

Mike frissonna a l'évocation de la menace et s'appuya dos au mur. L'homme enduit ses mains de contre poison et inspecta la plaie sanglante:

\- Bordel de merde, a quoi tu a joué?! C'est une vraie boucherie!

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et quand j'ai rouvert la ball elle était dans cet état!

\- Tu l'a enfermée avec des Démolosses enragés ou quoi?! Je vois au moins deux cicatrices de morsures, l'une plus ancienne que l'autre!

\- Elle... elle a été mordue par un Mega Tyranocif il y a plusieurs mois et...

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard!

\- Ensuite!

\- Elle a été mordue par un Léviator sauvage il y a quelques jours mais...

\- Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi espèce de connard?! Tu es un de ces détraqués qui prends son pied en regardant des pokémons souffrir c'est ça?!

\- Je ne...

\- Ça ne te suffisait plus alors t'es passé à une métamorphe non déclarée pour la regarder pleurer de douleur comme un putain de pervers sadique?!

\- Non!

\- Et son oeil la? C'est un faux?!

Il tira dessus et tira l'oeil de verre de l'orbite.

\- J'espère que tu va moisir dans la pire des prisons espèce de connard, je vais la remettre sur pieds et je vais te régler ton compte moi même!

\- **CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ!**

\- J'en ai vu des tas des comme toi mon gars, ça prends pas avec moi!

\- Dites moi au moins ce qu'elle a !

\- Elle a subi morsure d'un Leviator sauvage. T'a idée de la merde bactériologique qu'ils ont dans la gueule?!

\- Mais elle a été traitée en centre pokémon a Poivressel et...

\- Poivressel? Ces tocards sauraient meme pas faire cuire des nouilles si leur vie en dépendait! Je parie qu'il l'ont trempée dans leur solution miracle en disant: " _merci d'etre passé et a bientôt !_ " Fit l'homme en imitant une infirmière Joelle.

\- Oui...

\- Sa plaie s'est infectée, quelque chose a du survivre a cause de son type poison. Des saloperies ont tendance a se planquer dans l'organisme des pokémons de ce type et du coup elles deviennent beaucoup plus fortes pour finalement terrasser le malheureux pokémon qui est contaminé et après c'est une calamité pour soigner tout le monde.

Jurant entre ses dents, l'homme pressa la plaie et un peu de liquide vert et brun sortit et une puanteur phénoménale se dégagea de Polly. Inondant la surface de toutes une variété de produits, l'homme se contentait de nettoyer la purulance et de jeter les flacons et autres bandages souillés dans un énorme incinérateur.

\- J'espère que tu a été assez intelligent pour éviter de la toucher là ou elle a saigné?

\- Eh bien en fait, j'ai posé mes mains sur elle et j'ai touché son sang.

\- Bordel! Si tu voulais mourir il suffisait de te pendre dans une forêt ça aurait suffi!

\- Mais je ne...

\- Premiere règle! Si on ne sait pas, on ne touche pas! Abruti!

Exaspéré, le dresseur frappa du poing sur le meuble a côté de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu retirer la main, un Escargeaume surgit, pointant sa lance sous la gorge du garçon. Tutankafer tenta de s'interposer, mais un Scalproie apparut et pointant ses lames sur elle. L'homme ne releva meme pas la tête et grogna:

\- Levez encore ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous planter allègrement.


	62. Chapitre 62: Décision

L'homme tira de la trousse toute une multitude d'outils chirurgicaux qui ressemblaient plus à un necessaire de torture qu'a des choses conçues pour soigner. En joue par les deux Pokémon, ni Mike ni Tutankafer ne bougeaient. Le regard patibulaire du Scalproie laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il était paré a toute éventualité.

Après une bonne demi-heure entrecoupée du cliquetis des outils et de jurons, l'homme annonça:

\- Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Dit il en rappelant ses deux pokémons.

\- Mais...

Le corps de Polly se mit à gronder et à craquer de toutes parts. Le dresseur était inquiet, mais elle reprit soudainement sa forme d'Ectoplasma en intégralité.

\- ...Merci.

\- Elle est coincée comme ça maintenant.

\- **Quoi?!**

\- Oui, elle restera sous sa forme naturelle. Fit l'homme en plaçant une étrange menotte spéciale fait de tubes et de câbles à l'un des pieds d'Ectoplasma.

\- Donc elle ne pourra plus...

\- Non.

\- Il n'existe pas...

\- J'ai dit **non.** T'es sourd ou t'es idiot?!

\- Bon... fit Mike en sortant la Moonball.

\- Hophophop, ou tu crois aller comme ça?

\- Je...

\- Tu rien du tout! **Elle reste ici.**

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord? Fit Mike d'un ton menaçant.

\- Eh bien vas y! Tue la! Va t'en et on se reverra à l'enterrement.

Mike resta songeur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

L'homme était grand et puissamment bâti. Son visage buriné témoignait d'une vie bien remplie et les diverses cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage attestaient très probablement de combats illegaux, ou pire. Les cheveux courts et gris trouvaient continuité dans sa barbe soignée et argentée. Ses bras étaient noueux quoique musculeux. Il portait une chemise kaki aux manches retroussées et un jeans gris.  
Il esquissa un sourire dans sa barbe et ajouta:

\- Elle doit simplement rester alitée pendant une semaine. Ensuite je l'expédie au service de déclaration d'Autequia.

\- Une semaine?! Mais je comptais affronter l'arène d'Atalanopolis!

\- Oh je vois, tu es en route pour un badge. Le combientième?

\- Q-quatrième. Fit Mike.

\- Très bien mon garçon. Gagne contre Marc et je te la rends.

\- Pardon?! Mais c'est **mon** pokémon!

\- Mais ceci est illégal et passible d'une confiscation et même d'une disqualification. Dit-il en soulevant le bracelet de Polly. Alors prouve moi que j'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

\- Je vais essayer...

\- N'essaye pas! Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas, mais il n'y a pas d'essai.

\- Bon sang!

\- Infirmière Joëlle, vous pouvez lever le protocole. Ce garçon restera ici ce soir et demain il s'en ira pour Atalanopolis.

\- Bien monsieur.

Elle s'inclina et retourna au comptoir et replia la manette. Les grilles se rétractèrent et le volet d'acier remonta. Mike se rendit dans la grande salle, suivi de l'homme. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit au barbu:

\- Bien. Alors dites-moi au moins votre nom, que je puisse vous remercier.

\- Je te dirais ça si tu reviens.

\- Oh mais je reviendrais avec le quatrième badge, comptez-y.

\- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi.

Mike regarda vers la porte de la petite salle d'opération et dit a voix haute:

\- Je te jure que je reviendrais, Polly. Tu peux compter sur moi!

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Maintenant avale ce médicament et Tutankafer aussi. Et va te laver, tu sens la mort.

Le jeune dresseur rappela Tutankafer et monta à l'étage. Les trois dresseurs se dissimulèrent en le voyant arriver. Il soupira et rentra dans la salle de bain. Il sortit le survêtement offert par Cynthia et entra dans la cabine.  
L'eau presque bouillante lui fit un bien fou. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se relaxer. Après avoir fait peau neuve avec le savon et un bon toilettage, il sortit de la douche en se séchant.  
Il posa la serviette sur un muret et rangea son bracelet dans son sac. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a se saisir de ses habits, la porte s'ouvrit et il y eut comme un petit flash. L'un des trois dresseur apparut. C'etait une jeune fille vêtue d'un robe ample brune en tricot. Une immense crinière en bataille de couleur rousse, les yeux d'un vert d'emeraude et des taches de rousseur aux joues. Son teint pâle devint cramoisi en voyant Mike nu. Mais comme un réflexe, Tutankafer apparut et bloqua la vue à la jeune fille. Passant sa tête sur le côté du sarcophage, le dresseur demanda:

\- Euh, j'ai pris la place a quelqu'un?

\- N-n-n-non p-pas du t-t-tout, c'est j-juste q-que... fit elle, extrêmement embarrassée.

\- que quoi? Fit le dresseur exaspéré.

\- J-j-je... e-enfin...j-je pensais qu'il n'y avait p-plus de cuisses, euh, de serviette! Et j'ai voulu v-v-vous en app-apporter u-une...

\- Il en restait au moins une dizaine.

\- D-désolée...

\- Autre chose?

\- Non...

\- Bien, bonne soirée.

Tutankafer claqua la porte au nez de la jeune fille et Mike soupira longuement. Intrigué, le pokémon ramassa un peu d'eau et se frotta avec. Son dresseur le regarda, puis demanda:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Pourquoi ami-de-je aller sous tuyau-eau? Eau-géante pas assez?

\- Hein?! La mer? Non, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une douche. C'est pour l'hygiène.

\- Comme Ombre-de-froid ?

\- Exactement.

\- Être bizarre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu veux en prendre une?

\- Ami-de-je douche moi?

\- Ça te ferait pas de mal, avec toutes les saletés qui collent dans ton cercueil, ce serait pas du luxe...

\- Comment faire douche?

\- Rentre la dedans.

Mike poussa le pokémon bon gré mal gré dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet. Tutankafer bondit.

\- **Chaud!**

\- Oui, pardon, c'est l'habitude. Regarde, je descends progressivement la temprérature et tu garde ta main sous l'eau. Quand ça te conviendra, tu te mets dessous.

\- Ami-de-je habitude bizarre.

\- Je veux surtout éviter de tomber malade.

\- Quoi ça? Demanda le pokémon en brandissant le savon, qui lui glissa des mains.

\- C'est du savon. Ça sert a désinfecter et a nettoyer la saleté.

\- Ami-de-je utiliser cube mou pour propre? Ça bizarre.

\- De nous deux, c'est toi le cercueil ambulant, alors laisse moi te dire que tu relève le niveau de bizarrerie à toi toute seule.

Il lava son pokémon en passant du savon dessus, mais ça glissait comme sur une patinoire. Une fois plus ou moins nettoyée a l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, Mike coupa l'eau et la sécha sommairement. La forte odeur de renfermé qu'elle dégageait habituellement était partie et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.  
Il s'habilla et après avoir vidé les poches de sa tunique, la plongea dans la machine a laver de la pièce attenante. Il fit signe a Tutankafer et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

La rouquine était plantée la, le regard brillant, elle fit son plus beau sourire à Mike et dit:

\- J-je m'appelle Natalia.

\- Euh. Enchanté? Fit le dresseur, surpris.

Tutankafer étendit ses bras et elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais Mike leva la main:

\- Non laisse la, elle n'a pas fait exprès d'entrer dans la salle de bain, de plus elle ne nous fera aucun mal. On se détend.

\- M-merci... articula t'elle, toujours rougissante.

\- Bon, tu veux quelque chose? Parce que la j'ai eu une sale soirée et j'aimerais dormir.

\- O-oh... excusez moi... fit-elle en baissant la tête, peinée.

Elle fit demi-tour et entra dans le dortoir. Mike suivit peu après. Elle avait rejoint les deux autres garçons et ils étaient entrain de chuchoter en jetant un oeil furtif au dresseur. Mike prit le lit le plus éloigné et mentalement, adressa un message à Tutankafer:

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont, reste a côté du lit et garde un oeil sur eux, je suis pas tranquille.

\- Ami-de-je compte moi!

Rassuré, Mike se coucha sous la couverture tout habillé et s'endormit rapidement. Tutankafer resta debout et rentra ses bras et referma son masque. En cet instant il redevint un banal sarcophage doré et ça renvoyait l'image très etrange d'un dresseur qui roupillait a coté d'un cercueil exotique. Le garçon eut une nuit ponctuée de cauchemars et fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par un effroyable rugissement.  
Il faisait noir et il distinguait a peine Tutankafer juste a côté de lui. La chose qu'elle semblait tenir entre ses mains pleurait et hurlait. La lumière s'alluma soudainement.

Natalia était debout près du mur en robe de chambre et regardait la situation d'un air terrifié.

Son pokémon tenait l'un des deux garçons qui était vraisemblablement sous l'emprise de la plus grande terreur de sa vie.

\- Pose le.

Elle obtempéra et le jeune se recroquevilla en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Une flaque de liquide jonchait le sol ou il se tenait et son pyjama était mouillé a l'entrejambe. Il murmurait en boucle:

\- _Je veux juste voir si il dort. Je veux juste voir si il dort. Je veux juste voir si il dort. Je veux juste voir si il dort. Je veux juste voir si il dort._

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Quelqu'un m'explique? Ohé?

\- _Je veux juste voir si il dort._

\- Okay. Toi c'est grillé. L'un de vous deux peux m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait la?

\- Ben en fait, commença l'autre garçon, on se demandait si c'était vraiment de l'or sur le pokémon, il voulait vérifier. Je lui avais dit de pas le faire mais il a pas écouté!

\- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi? S'énerva Mike. Retournez vous coucher. J'aimerais finir ma nuit. Tutankafer, repose ce débile dans son lit qu'on puisse dormir en paix.

Le pokémon s'exécuta et retourna se fermer près de son dresseur. Puis Mike sortit prendre une serviette humide et épongea la flaque. Et finalement, exténué, il se coucha à nouveau. Alors que le sommeil revenait, mike l'entendait encore murmurer dans le noir:

" _Je veux juste voir si il dort..._ "

Le dresseur secoua la tête et se rendormit pour de bon.

Il se réveilla naturellement, et se frotta le visage. Tutankafer s'ouvrit et s'étira en grondant. Sa tunique devait être propre à présent, aussi il se dirigea vers la machine à laver et vit qu'elle était partout il ne vit son habit nulle part. Il jeta à nouveau un oeil au dortoir mais ne vit aucun des trois dresseurs de la veille. Est-ce qu'ils lui avaient volé sa tunique pour se venger de l'incident de la nuit?  
Il serra les poings et poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il avait la sensation que la vie avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille plus d'une semaine et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il descendit, passablement de mauvaise humeur, Tutankafer sur les talons.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, Natalia s'approcha de lui, rouge comme une baie tamato trop mure et lui tendit sa tunique parfaitement pliée en carré.

\- J-j-je... e-elle était d-dans la m-machine, a-alors j'ai p-p-pensé q-que ça te... f-ferais plaisir s-si elle é-était re-repassée...

\- ...tu es entrain de me dire que tu a repassé ma tenue? C'est, euh..., très gentil. Merci.

Il lui tendit la main pour la remercier et elle resta interdite, ouvrant les yeux au point qu'il s'attendait presque a voir ses globes oculaires sortir de leur orbite.

\- Euuuuuuuh... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Tu me fais un peu peur...

\- j-j-j-j-j-jeeeeeeeee... bafouilla t'elle, confuse au possible.

\- Fait lui un bisou! Cria l'un des garçons.

\- Un...bisou? Euh...ok.

Il se pencha un peu hésitant en avant et déposa un bisou maladroit sur la joue de la fille.

Pour toute réaction, elle laissa tomber la tunique et sortit en courant du centre pokémon.

Étonné, il demanda au garçon:

\- C'est normal? Je suis si nul en bisou?

\- Haha! Nan, c'est votre plus grande fan.

\- **Hein?!**

\- Ouais, vous êtes le type qui a mis fin au règne d'Alexandre, un des boss de la Team Rocket, vous étiez partout dans les journaux, et depuis ce jour ou elle vous a vu en couverture elle ne jure plus que par vous.

\- C'est un peu étrange, non?

\- Vous êtes son idole! Elle est d'une timidité maladive, son rêve s'est de devenir aussi cool que vous.

\- Aussi cool que moi?! Je ne suis qu'un type ordinaire, tout le monde peut faire pareil!

\- Venez voir.

Mike s'approcha et le garçon qui avait approché Tutankafer cette nuit recula instinctivement en voyant le pokémon approcher.

\- La, regardez, c'est son journal d'aventure. Remontez de plusieurs mois.

Il tourna les pages et découvrit qu'elle avait méticuleusement découpé tous les articles qu'elle avait pu trouver sur lui et les avait collés ainsi que quelques rares photos de lui dans le coma. Il resta songeur. Ainsi son histoire avait fait la une de plusieurs journaux a travers le monde, et pourtant, pas un seul coup de fil de ses parents, ni la moindre visite. Il eut un pincement au coeur et continua de parcourir les pages.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa en voyant une photo. Cynthia se tenait à coté d'un garçon qui portait le même survêtement que celui qu'il avait en ce moment même. De plus, il se trouva une certaine ressemblance avec lui. La maitre souriait et semblait heureuse et épanouie. Alors que depuis qu'il l'avait connue, elle avait toujours eu cet air sévère dans ses apparitions en public, ce qui tranchait avec le ton maternel qu'elle avait eu à son égard à Poivressel.  
µIl plissa les yeux et reconnut les bracelets de Koaku au poignet du garçon et de Cynthia. Il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et referma le journal.

\- ça va? Demanda son voisin de table.

\- Euh, ouais. Je... je vais aller prendre l'air.

Il sortit et réalisa que Cynthia avait très probablement fait une projection sur lui, et ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait été aussi gentille et attentive envers lui depuis le départ. Raviver le souvenir d'un proche perdu. Voila qui etait assez sinistre.  
Sans crier gare, sa mémoire remonta les souvenirs d'Adélaïde et il eut un mal fou à ne pas pleurer. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas bien, Tutankafer le serra dans ses bras. Il caressa son pokémon et murmura:

\- Ouvre toi, j'aimerais me changer en vitesse. C'est carrément glauque cette histoire.

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit et il rentra dedans. Retirant le survêtement il repassa sa tunique et se sentit instantanément mieux. Il toqua au couvercle puis ressortit. L'homme de la veille se trouvait non loin et regarda le dresseur d'un air suspicieux. Mike le salua et rentra au centre pokémon. Il demanda à voir Polly et l'infirmière Joëlle le fit entrer dans l'arrière salle chirurgicale.

Polly était sous sa forme humaine, allongée sur la table. Elle ne bougeait pas mais semblait respirer, et les traits sur son visage étaient détendus. Elle dormait profondément. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et lui caressa la tête. Il chuchota près de son oreille:

\- Tu a réussi a reprendre apparence humaine hein? Ça a du lui en boucher un coin au vieux grincheux. Mais je viens pour te dire qu'il veut négocier le quatrième badge pour que je te récupère, je te promets de revenir très rapidement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a quitter la pièce, le vieil homme entra et maugréa, Mike sourit et lança d'un ton sarcastique:

\- " _coincée comme ça_ " hein? " _Il n'y a rien à faire_ "! Ma Polly n'est pas un pokémon comme les autres!

\- Tant mieux pour toi mon gars. Mais maintenant file d'ici avant que je ne vous balance tous les deux à la Division Jenny.

\- Je vais être très clair. Fit Mike, la voix solennelle. Je vais me rendre a Atalanopolis, coller une raclée a Marc et je reviendrais la récupérer. Je serais vous, je veillerais à ce qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit toujours là à mon retour.

\- Ou quoi? Tu pense m'impressionner?

Le bâtiment autour d'eux sembla rétrécir et le vieil homme ressentit une présence oppressante et menaçante émaner du jeune garçon, qui parla d'une voix inhumaine

\- **Je ne pense pas vous impressionner, je vous avertis juste de manière polie que si vous faites quoi que ce soit qui lui porte préjudice, je vous retrouverais.**

La présence disparut comme une brume se dissiperait. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et se demanda quel secret pouvait bien renfermer ce garçon.

Mike sortit, rappella Tutankafer et fit sortir Moyade.

Atalanopolis était a quelques jours d'ici, en comptant le retour il y en avait pour environ six jours. Il avait présumé de sa force pour combattre Marc, mais le sort de Polly était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Le combat contre Urup avait été rude et en plus il devait se passer d'Ectoplasma. Il lui restait toujours quatre pokémon, mais c'était extrêmement risqué. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une main tirant sa tunique. En se retournant, il vit Natalia.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle demanda:

\- V-v-vous p-partez?

\- Oui.

\- D-déjà?!

\- J'ai un badge a gagner de toute urgence.

\- d'accord... fit-elle, penaude.

\- Mais je reviendrais.

A ce mots, elle retrouva le sourire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille et la fixa droit dans les yeux:

\- un de tes amis m'a montré ton cahier.

\- Ah! J-j-je...

\- Je suis vraiment honoré de susciter ton intérêt. J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi, mais je dois partir alors prend ça.

Il lui donna le premier des deux livres sur les Pokémon Spectre, et ajouta:

\- C'est un ouvrage d'une très grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. Je te demande de le garder pendant mon absence.

\- m-m-m-mais!

\- Je te promets que je vais revenir le chercher dans une semaine. D'habitude j'évite de faire des promesses mais pour cette fois, je t'en fait une a toi.

Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine en faisant un immense sourire au dresseur. Il sauta sur Moyade, et conclut:

\- Dans une semaine, même endroit, même heure. Compte sur moi.

Et son pokémon avança en fendant les flots.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Deux chapitres ce soir et deux chapitres Samedi! J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 78 donc je peux augmenter le volume de publications! Youpie!_


	63. Chapitre 63: Atalanopolis

Le voyage se déroula sans accrocs. Les journées furent intensives en nage, entrecoupées de pauses. Il passa le premier soir à regarder l'océan en se demandant ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Tout semblait si incertain en cet instant. Ce qui le tracassait le plus était ce que lui avait dit la voix. Et si cette voix était celle de Giratina, quel lien avait il avec lui? Il se souvint de la sensation glacée la première fois à Kanto, lorsqu'il avait touché la vitre. Puis la silhouette dans la devanture du magasin, après qu'Eusèbe et Adélaïde aient tenté de voler Polly. Et ces dernières semaines ça avait été l'escalade depuis le réveil de son coma. Tout ça le débordait par moments.

Le deuxième soir il s'allongea a meme le sable et observa la lune. A sa grande surprise elle formait un croissant très mince. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus regardée, elle lui rappellait toujours le souvenir douloureux de la nuit ou tout avait changé. La nuit ou Étienne était arrivé et avait tout fichu en l'air. Il pensa a Eusèbe et il eut les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement il avait eu le cran de dire non a cet instant, tout ne se serait pas mué en haine et les choses seraient bien différentes. Écrasant une larme naissante au coin de l'oeil, il passa un bout de sa capuche sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il s'endormit le coeur lourd et se réveilla a peine quelques heures plus tard, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Montant sur moyade il désigna le rempart titanesque qui s'étendait non loin:

\- Et c'est parti pour la dernière ligne droite ma belle. Polly compte sur nous.

\- Moyaaaaaade!

Le pokémon fendit les flots et ils rejoignirent l'imposante falaise, mais quelque chose clochait sévèrement. Elle fit le tour complet et ils ne trouvèrent aucune entrée. Inquiet, il consulta son pokédex. Farfouillant la section information, il trouva un passage explicatif.

" _Il n'est possible de rejoindre Atalanopolis que par plongée ou par vol. Les plongeurs habitués font ça en apnée, les non-initiés apportent leur propre materiel d'exploration sous-marine. Les plus fainéants utilisent leurs pokémons de type vol._ "

Un silence se fit et il se sentit extrêmement ridicule de ne pas avoir regardé plus tôt. Voila donc pourquoi le vieux semblait ne pas y croire, il savait que le dresseur risquait de se retrouver coincé! Le coeur serré il envisagea un instant de rentrer, honteux et bredouille. Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau en se tenant a Moyade. Peut etre que ce n'était pas aussi profond et qu'ils pourraient tenter quelque chose?

Plongeant la tête sous la surface il tenta de voir quelque chose mais l'ouverture qu'il vit devait bien être à une cinquantaine de mètres, voir plus profond. Un Milobellus jaillit a l'air libre en portant une magnifique femme en tenue de plongée accrochée à lui. Elle dévisagea le dresseur.

\- Tu souhaite te rendre à l'arène?  
\- Ouais... répondit Mike, embarrassé.  
\- Mais tu n'a rien pris avec toi?  
\- Ben, j'ai pas regardé avant...  
\- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Un vrai crétin comme on n'en fait plus! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
\- Hé! C'est pas sympa de se moquer!  
\- **Hahahahaha c'est trop drôle!** Fit elle en prenant son Vokit. Gabrielle, Lenaelle, venez voir! Il y a un plouc coincé pour se rendre a Atalanopolis!  
\- Vous gênez surtout pas!  
\- Hihihihihi, mais pas du tout! C'est tellement tordant de voir un idiot obligé de faire demi-tour!

Un Serpang et un Rosabyss remontèrent avec chacun une femme avec eux. En voyant l'air dépité du dresseur elles s'esclaffèrent à l'unisson. Mike se creusa la cervelle. Il fallait trouver un moyen de traverser ou l'humiliation serait si forte qu'il ne rentrerais jamais a Pacifiville et vivrait le reste de son existence reclus sur une île.  
Soudain, il eut une idée. Farfouillant sa poche il tira une Luxeball et fit sortir Tutankafer. Il lui demanda de s'ouvrir et il monta dedans. Les trois femmes le regardèrent d'un air de curiosité mêlée de dégoût. Le sarcophage se referma et il donna l'ordre a Moyade d'apppyer legerement dessus. De l'eau s'infiltra par les bords. Il toqua sur le couvercle qui se rouvrit et ordonna mentalement a Moyade d'aller chercher des algues plates qui poussaient sur la roche sous la surface de l'eau. Elle revint et lui donna. Il les appliqua soigneusement sur le contour du cercueil en les pliants légèrement et recommença une tentative d'immersion. L'eau suintait toujours. Nettement moins mais toujours. Regardant Moyade il demanda a voix haute:

\- Donne moi un de tes tentacules s'il te plait, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

\- Moyade!

\- Exactement!

Elle s'arracha brutalement un des filaments visqueux et le tendit a son dresseur. L'une des filles poussa un cri horrifié et les deux autres devinrent livides. Il l'appliqua sur les algues et demanda a Tutankafer de se refermer et tenta une immersion partielle. Ce fut couronné de succès. Rouvrant le cercueil, Moyade s'arracha tous ses tentacules en les faisant repousser l'un après l'autre. Ils comblèrent tout le pourtour du sarcophage qui se referma. Il ordonna a Tutankafer de se tenir a la tête de Moyade avec ses deux mains supérieures. Le pokémon obéit et la méduse tira le sarcophage sous l'eau, formant ainsi un sous-marin improvisé a l'allure sinistre.

Les trois femmes restèrent bouche bée et ne dirent plus un mot. Jamais de toute leur vie, elle n'avaient assisté a quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Fascinées, elles plongèrent à la suite de l'embarcation hétéroclite qui descendit lentement pour s'engager dans le tunnel sous-marin. Des coquillages précieux et des algues luisantes tapissaient le couloir aquatique. Les reflets donnaient une touche magique a l'endroit. Moyade faisait avancer l'étrange carrosse mortuaire sous-marin de son mieux tandis que Tutankafer se servait des deux mains inférieures pour aider à la propulsion. Rosabyss, Serpang et Milobellus suivirent peu après.  
Remontant a la surface, Tutankafer lâcha Moyade et s'ouvrit. Le dresseur émergea, tout sourire. Il exultait d'avoir eu une idée aussi géniale. Lorsque les trois femmes parurent, il éclata de rire et elles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Cependant l'ingéniosité du dresseur avait attisé leur curiosité.

Mike tapota le sarcophage d'un air satisfait et murmura,

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que ça a franchir, j'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps sans air...

 _ **clap clap clap clap**_

Un homme se tenait debout sur le toit d'une des maisons et applaudissait.

\- Voilà un dresseur inventif§ Je comprends pourquoi Iris me louait ta sagacité. Je suis impressionné.

\- Euh... merci? Fit Mike, étonné.

\- Pardonne moi mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Marc, je suis le champion d'Atalanopolis. Viens donc me rejoindre sur la berge centrale, j'aimerais te voir de plus près...

Moyade poussa délicatement le pokémon qui faisait office de barque jusqu'à la rive ou le dresseur et ses deux pokémon s'ébrouèrent. Marc s'approcha. L'homme portait une étrange tenue moulante et plutot seyante avec son physique avantageux, les formes et les couleur de l'ensemble lui rappelaient les tenues des patineurs artistiques que regardait sa mère à la télé lorsqu'il était enfant. Le champion s'approcha tres pres de Mike et le saisit délicatement par le menton en souriant.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que la maître d'Unys m'ai caché que tu avais un si joli minois...

\- Euh... Je suis la pour mon, euh, quatrième badge. Fit le dresseur, un peu gêné de la proximité de leurs visages.

\- Oui, vraiment, très charmant... ajouta Marc en se rapprochant encore plus.

\- **Quatrième badge!** Articula Mike, complètement rouge.

\- Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse, il n'est rien de plus beau qu'un éphèbe épris de rêves. J'accepte ton challenge. Montre moi tes pokémons.

Mike présenta Moyade et Tutankafer, puis fit sortir Exagide et Desséliande. Les trois femmes se rapprocherent, interloquées devant cette équipe. Le champion commenta:

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est fort inhabituel. Ça n'en rendra le combat que plus intéressant. Tu n'a que quatre pokémons?

\- Cinq d'habitude, mais l'un d'eux est resté à Pacifiville. Temporairement.

\- J'espère que ça ira pour toi alors. Si jamais tu souhaite attendre ou...

\- Non! Je dois gagner ce badge!

\- Quelle détermination! Je vais soigner tes pokémons et nous pourrons démarrer le combat. Donne moi tes pokémon s'il te plaît.

Mike rappelatous ses pokémon puis donna son equipe a Marc. Ce dernier lui indiqua l'arène et il s'y rendirent ensembles.

Le champion posa les balls dans un boitier fixé au mur et ses pokémon furent requinqués. Étonné le dresseur demanda:

\- Vous concurrencez les centres Pokémon maintenant?

\- Bien observé, mais... non.

\- Vous venez bien de les soigner?

\- Je les ai juste reposés. Ca correspond a une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais ça ne soigne pas aussi bien qu'un centre. C'est un dispositif très récent installé dans quelques arènes pour des tests. Tes pokémons semblaient intacts donc un petit repos leur aura suffi.

\- Je vois! Eh bien je suis prêt alors!

\- Parfait, mais je suggère de pimenter l'épreuve, qu'en dit tu?

\- Je relève le défi! Fit Mike, enthousiaste.

\- Sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne, tu accepte? Voila qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Tu es motivé et ça se voit...

\- Toujours!

\- Très bien, alors nous allons combattre a quatre contre quatre, par equipes de deux.

\- Un match en doubles! Génial! Ce sera une première! Fit le dresseur, toujours plus joyeux.

\- Rien n'entame ton enthousiasme hein?

\- Je suis prêt pour ce moment depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Eh bien alors... Allons-y! Cria le champion, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moyade, Desséliande, à vous!

\- Phogleur, Barbicha, vous pouvez entrer en scène!

Un gigantesque panneau d'affichage sortit d'une cascade murale, les portrait des pokémon combattants s'affichèrent ainsi que leur jauge de vie. Un phoque bleuté et un poisson a l'air ahuri surgirent des Scubaball du champion.

\- Desséliande, Vampigraine, Moyade, Ébullition!

\- Phogleur et Barbicha, Cascade!

L'arbre expulsa violemment des graines sur ses adversaire. Si elles glissèrent sur les écailles de Barbicha, Phogleur fut contaminé a cause de celles logées dans sa fourrure. Moyade s'interposa entre les deux pokemons adverses qui bondissaient sur une cascade d'eau en descendant sur l'equipe de Mike. Elle se gonfla dans des proportions improbables en assimilant toute l'eau des deux attaques, protegeant ainsi Desséliande.

Marc éclata de rire et tapant dans ses mains.

\- Absorb'eau! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé!

\- Je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai! Fit Mike en souriant.

\- Je sens que ce combat va être passionnant! Exulta le champion.

Moyade se dégonfla brutalement et tirant un puissant jet d'eau bouillante, sur ses deux adversaires qui crièrent sous le choc de l'attaque. Le panneau afficha " **BRÛ** " pour Phogleur et Barbicha. Marc écarquilla les yeux.

\- Eh bien! On dirais bien que je t'ai sous-estimé! Barbicha, lance Séisme!

\- Desséliande, lance Encornebois! Moyade, Éco-Sphère!

Les deux pokémon de Mike se préparerent mais le sol sous leur pieds trembla et il furent éjectés brutalement par des morceaux de sol pour retomber un peu plus loin.

\- Ton équipe est mortelle! Fit Marc, le souffle court. J'ai intérêt a ne pas les laisser agir si je veuw avoir une chance!

\- Desséliande, Moyade! Recommencez! Ne vous laissez pas faire!

\- Phogleur! Onde boréale!

Les deux dresseurs transpiraient tant ils étaient investis dans leur combat. Moyade forma une boule verte entre ses tentacules, mais un rayon de glace la toucha de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et glissa inanimée tandis que l'affichage digital scandait:

" **MOYADE EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Ayant profité du fait que Barbicha se positionnait, Desséliande le frappa avec Encornebois. Barbicha poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra. La voix électronique beugla:

" **BARBICHA EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Une pokeball de chaque équipe fut grisée et Marc fit un immense sourire:

\- Tu n'abandonne jamais, hein?

\- Jamais! Fit Mike, haletant. Ce combat est fantastique!

\- Eh bien prépare toi a affronter mon mei...

 _ **KA-VLAM !**_

Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent a la volée et un homme assis sur un pokémon franchit l'entrée. Il avait la peau blanche et les cheveux rasés, ne laissant voir que son crane nu. Sa tenue d'un blanc immaculé attirait l'oeil, la poitrine était frappée d'un étrange symbole doré rond a branches que Mike avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il était trop confus pour s'en rappeler.

Marc leva son bras.

\- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir patienter, vous interrompez un match officiel, c'est passible de disqualification!

L'homme resta silencieux. Il était assis sur un énorme pokémon sphérique blanc avec une gigantesque mâchoire. Pris de curiosité, Mike tira son pokédex et consulta la chose.

" _ **Oniglali, le pokémon face:** Oniglali a le pouvoir de contrôler la glace à volonté. Par exemple, il peut geler sa proie sur place. Une fois la proie immobilisée, ce Pokémon la mange sans se presser._ "

Un symbole clignotait dans le coin superieur droit: " _Mega_ "

Le jeune dresseur voyait pour la première fois de sa vie un Mega Oniglali. L'homme se releva et fixa le jeune garçon d'un regard inexpressif. Marc perdait patience:

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter l'arène. Votre pokémon semble en effet très puissant, mais vous devez attendre votre tour!

\- **Monstre abominable !** Fit l'homme, en direction de Mike, d'une voix colérique. **Comment ose-tu regarder notre dieu dans les yeux !**

\- Mais je...

\- **Infidèle, nous t'avons vu sur la falaise au sud de Poivressel, tu a osé te tenir face à Dieu et audessus des mortels! Ta punition sera à la hauteur de ton affront!**

Le champion réalisa soudain quelque chose et l'instant se suspendit pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais le pokémon s'avança un peu et l'homme hurla d'une voix tonitruante:

" **ARCEUS EST GRAND !** "

Mega Oniglali émit un sifflement et une onde glaciaire eut lieu, congelant tout sur son passage. Puis tout se déroula au ralenti. Desséliande avança le plus vite possible et parvint à se placer juste devant son dresseur. Elle fut instantanément gelée, protégeant ainsi son dresseur d'un congélation instantanée. Mais Mega Oniglali se mit à vibrer, à gronder, puis à gonfla brusquement avant d'éclater dans une détonation assourdissante.

l'explosion qui suivit fit voler la statue de glace qu'était devenue Desséliande en éclats.

Par pur réflexe, Mike s'était roulé en boule et ne vit pas ce qui venait de se produire. Le champion fut projeté au sol par l'onde de choc mais il se redressa aussitôt et rappelant ses pokémons, il fonca sur le dresseur accroupi dans un immense cratère gelé. L'homme qui était assis sur Mega Oniglali avait été balayé par l'explosion de son propre pokémon. Le message était malheureusement très clair. Relevant Mike, Marc demanda:

\- tout va bien?

\- Je crois que je me suis baissé a temps...

\- Mon garçon, j'ai...

\- Une minute, ou est Desséliande?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé...

\- **Desséliande !** cria Mike. **Montre toi ! C'est fini !**

\- Écoute moi, je t'en prie... fit le champion, larmoyant.

\- **DESSELIANDE!** Hurla Mike en appuyant sur la ball a de multiples reprises.

Le champion regarda le dresseur d'un air attristé. Ce dernier ne cessait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la ball, mais rien ne se produisit. Il n'y eut ni son, ni mouvement. Le jeune dresseur, les yeux emplis de larmes, repetait pour lui même:

\- C'est rien, c'est juste une blague, elle a le même humour douteux que Tutankafer, elle va revenir, attendez...

A contrecoeur, Marc ramassa un moreau d'écorce gelée sur le sol et flanqua une gifle magistrale au dresseur.

\- **Ton pokémon est mort !** **Il s'est sacrifié pour te protéger !  
**  
\- M-m-mais... fit mike en se massant la joue, les yeux déja rouges.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire. C'est terminé. Je suis désolé.

\- **DESSELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDE !** Hurla Mike, frappant le sol de ses poings.

Marc souleva le dresseur et le serra dans ses bras. Mike fondit en sanglots. Secoué par les pleurs il frappait Marc de ses mains, ses larmes entrecoupées par un violent hoquet. Le champion pleura aussi en silence. Quelque chose d'affreux venait de se produire et il n'avait rien pu faire.

L'adolescent voulait mourir en cet instant. Il eut clairement l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Qu'avait-Il fait pour mériter ça?

Il relâcha le champion et dit en reniflant:

\- Très bien, **j'abandonne.**

\- Ne...

\- Silence! Je déclare forfait! J'ai perdu, je m'en vais.

\- Je comprends que tu sois sous le choc mais...

\- J'ai essuyé un coma dont j'ai failli ne jamais me relever, une tentative d'assassinat, un meurtre prémédité en pleine mer, un de mes pokémons a failli mourir a cause de mon égoïsme et est actuellement a Pacifiville en rémission. Ce même Pokémon qui a d'affreuses cicatrices à cause des combats imprévus, parce que le destin semble décidé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues chaque semaine. Desséliande vient de mourir pour me protéger, j'ai compris le message! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça! Alors maintenant ça suffit. Je laisse tout tomber, j'abdique. Je m'en vais.

\- Attends!

Mike passa la porte et se retrouva face a cinq Oniglali normaux qui le dévisagèrent d'un air mauvais.

\- **ET VOUS! VOUS ÊTES LA POUR FINIR LE TRAVAIL? C'EST ÇA?!**

Il fit sortir Exagide et saisit l'épée. En hurlant il se jeta sur l'un d'eux et abattit la lame de toutes ses forces. Dans sa fureur il avait tranché le pokémon en deux et les quatre autres se mirent a siffler. Marc blêmit en pensant sa derniere heure arrivée, mais un gigantesque champ de force grisâtre les entoura et ils ne furent affectés par aucune des explosions.

De fureur, le jeune dresseur jeta exagide et le bouclier, puis toutes ses balls sur la rive.

\- **Allez tous vous faire foutre, j'en ai ma claque!**  
\- **Mike!** Fit Marc en essayant de l'attraper.  
\- Vous aussi, foutez moi la paix! Avec votre arène pourrie et ce tunnel a la con sous l'eau! Sans vous, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Je vous déteste!

Mike courut dans l'eau, et pataugeant avec maladresse, s'enfonça sous les flots, les yeux ruisselants de larme et le regard plein d'amertume. Une serie de bulles remonta a la surface et le champion se jeta a l'eau. Il repêcha le dresseur et le secoua de toutes ses forces:

\- **TU NE PEUX PAS ABANDONNER! TU NE DOIS PAS!**

\- Laissez... _tousse tousse_ ... moi tranquille...

\- Non!

\- A quoi bon... C'est pas grave si je meurs, c'est ce que tout le destin cherche à faire de moi. Plus vite se sera fait, mieux ce sera.

\- **Je t'interdis de dire ça!** Cria Marc, bouleversé.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous de toute manière.

Désespéré, le champion contacta le centre pokémon de Pacifiville avec son Vokit :

\- Passez moi Donovan.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'aborde un sujet sensible avec le terrorisme, mais l'idée m'est venue il y a bien longtemps lorsque j'ai considéré Pokémon sous un jour nouveau et que j'ai constaté que Voltorbe et Electrode étaient littéralement des bombes déguisées. Certains désapprouveront peut-être ce chapitre en regard des évènenements qui ont secoué la France ces dernières années, mais c'était un des sujets du monde réel que je souhaitait aborder dans cette fiction. J'en parlerais bien plus tard, mais avec le Front de Libération des Légendaires, j'avais déjà suggéré l'idée de groupes terroristes. Tant pis si je perds des lecteurs, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi de placer ce sujet et de l'élaborer dans les futurs chapitres._


	64. Chapitre 64: Possession

\- Bonjour Donovan.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Je sais, mais il s'agit d'une urgence.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Exactement. C'est pour lui.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Oui, il a fait preuve d'ingéniosité et il a réussi à passer.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je t'appelle. Il y a eu un accident grave.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Il a perdu un de ses pokémon, il est en état de choc, je préfère agir tant qu'il est dans le déni. Il a mentionné qu'un de ses pokémon était resté à Pacifiville, étant donné qu'il n'a pas parlé de l'infirmière Joëlle, j'en ai déduit que tu t'en était occupé.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Et j'ai bien eu raison. Je le ramène immédiatement, il a déjà tenté de se noyer, je ne peux rien faire tout seul.

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Bon sang Donovan! Toujours aussi têtu après tout ce temps!

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Tu préfère peut-être que je révèle ta retraite aux médias? Je suis certains que ton passé croustillant ferait la une...

\- _(voix dans le combiné)_

\- Bien, sage décision. Je me dépêche, on arrivera en début de soirée.

Le champion soupira, ramassa les pokéballs après avoir fait revenir Exagide, il tira le dresseur par le col de sa capuche. Lançant une rapideball, un Lakmécygne apparut, battant majestueusement des ailes. Le pokémon etait gigantesque, cinq personnes auraient pu aisément tenir dessus sans se bousculer. Marc monta alors sur le dos de l'oiseau et hissa Mike qui pendait mollement, le regard vide et le visage inexpressif.

L'animal s'étendit de toute son envergure et se souleva lentement dans les airs. Une fois au dessus de la falaise, les courants aériens permirent à Lakmécygne de fendre le ciel à une vitesse incroyable. Le vol dura longtemps et c'est au devant d'un soleil couchant que le pokemon déposa son équipage sur un ponton de bois. Marc tira péniblement le dresseur et l'homme à la barbe grisonnante qui s'était occupé de Polly arriva. Marc l'interpella:

\- Ah Donovan. Ça faisait un bail.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit plus jamais.

\- Je te trouve bien ingrat. Je t'ai caché ici pendant que le monde entier était à ta recherche.

\- Et pour ça je te suis malheureusement redevable. Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

\- Un membre de l'Église Ecclésiastique d'Arceus est venu nous rendre visite.

\- L'Église...

\- Oui, ceux-la même. Sur le moment j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un membre voulant se battre pour obtenir un badge, ils pensent que des hommes de religions qualifiés en combat seront plus populaires auprès des jeunes.

\- Et alors?

\- Il avait un Mega Oniglali et il s'est fait sauter.

\- Bon sang!

\- desseliande s'est interposé pour proteger le garçon.

\- Et?

\- A ton avis?!

\- Bordel! Jamais ils ne s'arrêtent?

\- Je savais que la branche extrémiste etait active, mais hormis des émissions télé stupides et leur prècheurs timbrés, il ne se livraient jamais à des choses aussi radicales!

\- L'appartion d'Arceus sur la plage doit probablement les avoir plongé dans un état de ferveur incomparable. Le Front de Libération des Légendaires était déjà un problème mais si la religion la plus populaire mondialement s'y mets...

\- Je compte sur toi pour aider ce garçon. Il est complètement déboussolé mais il a un gigantesque potentiel, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Sans répondre, Donovan tira Mike amorphe et le mit pardessus son épaule. Il serra la main de Marc qui murmura:

\- fait ça pour moi et considère ta dette payée.

\- toute la dette? Demanda Donovan qui semblait ne pas y croire.

\- Absolument. Mes archives inondées et les papiers ruinés. Plus aucune preuve.

\- Très bien.

\- Lorsqu'il sera rétabli, contacte moi et je viendrais vous voir.

\- Sa copine est presque rétablie.

\- Sa copine? Demanda Marc, surpris.

\- Oui, elle était salement malade mais elle a récupéré a une vitesse folle.

\- Bien, je souhaiterais la voir.

\- C'est une méta non déclarée.

\- Oh.

La curiosité du champion était piquée, il suivit Donovan et Mike au centre pokémon. Le vieil homme déposa le dresseur sur un fauteuil. Il semblait absent et ne bougea pas. Le champion suivit le vieil homme et ils virent Polly dans l'arrière salle. Elle était toujours sous sa forme humaine et son flanc blessé, couvert de bandages. Donovan s'approcha d'elle et marmonna:

\- Ton crétin de petit ami est revenu.

\- Fantastique! Fit-elle, joyeuse.

\- Mais il y a eu un problème. Fit Marc. Je suis le champion d'Atalanopolis et nous avons été interrompus en plein match.

\- Un soucis? Demanda-t'elle, la voix anxieuse.

\- Un intégriste religieux s'est fait sauter juste a côté de lui.

\- **NON!** Cria Polly.

\- Desseliande s'est interposé de justesse et ton dresseur a été sauvé.

\- A-alors tout va bien? Demanda t'elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Desséliande a tout encaissé pour le protéger, elle a été fracassée, il n'en reste plus rien du tout. Je suis désolé...

Polly porta la main a sa bouche dans une expression horrifiée.

\- Mike est en état de choc, il a immédiatement tenté de se noyer peu après.

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- Je l'ai ramené ici en espérant que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Mais puisque tu es là, voici Exagide, Tutankafer et Moyade. J'aimerais que tu leur explique la situation, entre pokemons ce sera plus facile de communiquer.

\- Le pauvre... murmura la fille.

\- Si tu ne t'en sens pas le courage ou que tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

\- Non, je vais le faire. Ils nous a toujours considéré comme ses amis et sa famille, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes pour lui. Tous ensembles.

Elle prit les balls et fit sortir tout le monde. Les larmes aux yeux, elle expliqua la situation aux autres. Tutankafer sortit en gargouillant horriblement. Moyade baissa la tête, peinée et Exagide n'eut aucune réaction physique à cause de son mutisme, mais elle semblait très affectée aussi. Marc présenta ses plus plates excuses à Polly pour ne pas avoir su réagir a temps et sortit pour retourner à Atalanopolis.  
Donovan dévisagea la jeune fille et secoua la tête. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle et trouva Tutankafer entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes du monde devant son dresseur qui était avachi, le regard vitreux et le teint blanc. S'approchant de lui elle murmura à Tutankafer:

\- Soulève le, on va aller dehors, l'air marin lui fera du bien.

Le pokémon obtempéra et souleva délicatement le dresseur. Ils sortirent, suivis d'Exagide et de Moyade, ainsi que de Donovan qui affichait un regard renfrogné. Le sarcophage déposa son dresseur avec douceur, en position assise au bout du ponton.

Polly s'approcha et fit signe a tout le monde de reculer un peu, demandant un peu d'intimité. Accroupie près de son petit ami elle murmura:

\- Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller.

\- M'en fout. Répondit-il d'un ton absent.

\- Je... hé! J'essaye de te remonter le moral!.

\- Rien à battre.

\- Mike!

\- J'abandonne.

\- C-comment ça?!

\- Fini. Veux plus être dresseur.

\- Mais... E-et ton rêve?! Notre promesse?!

\- Rêve idiot. Paroles en l'air. - Je ne te permets pas! Se fâcha t'elle.

\- Tant pis. Moi j'ai fini. T'peux t'en aller.

\- Mais!

\- Pis les autres aussi.

\- Mike!

\- Suis un raté. Morte à cause de moi. Eusèbe avait raison.

Outrée, elle se redressa et flanqua un coup de pied monumental au dresseur qui tomba sur son dos. Elle le roua de coups de pied et il se laissait balloter mollement sous les attaques. Complètement perdu, le regard dans le vague. Donovan voulut s'interposer mais Tutankafer lui barra le passage en grognant.

La jeune fille pleurait en frappant le dresseur de toutes ses forces:

\- **IMBÉCILE! LÂCHE! MENTEUR! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE SANS COEUR!**

D'un geste rageur elle enleva la bague qu'il lui avait offerte a Poivressel, et la jeta sur le garçon. Le bijou rebondit sur sa poitrine et tomba dans l'eau avec un petit " _ploc_ " et en quelques secondes les remous disparurent. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle lança brutalement son pied sur le bras du dresseur et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre mais le garçon gisant au sol était complètement amorphe et semblait insensible. Elle se pencha en avant et lui flanqua une dernière gifle magistrale. Puis elle se mit a courir en se couvrant le visage. Elle saisit sa Moonball de mains de Donovan et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

L'homme regarda l'endroit ou elle avait disparu d'un air dubitatif, puis Tutankafer s'approcha du dresseur, le souleva de ses deux mains supérieures en le tenant debout face a lui, et de sa main inferieure droite, assèna un monumental coup de poing dans le visage avant de le laisser retomber sur le sol. Puis elle aussi quitta le quai en colère. Exagide et Moyade firent demi-tour sans rien dire et disparurent plus loin. Donovan se retrouva seul et soupira. Cet imbecile pouvait bien mourir ici, tant pis pour la dette. Il tourna les talons en maugreant qu'il refusait de s'occuper d'un abruti fini.

Il faisait presque nuit noire. Le ciel partiellement nuageux ne laissait filtrer que la lumière ténue de la lune. Le dresseur ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une silhouette s'approcha lentement en catimini et se pencha audessus du garçon. C'etait Natalia. Elle murmura:

\- J'ai tout entendu.

Pas de réponse.

Elle s'assit tranquillement en tailleur et ouvrit le livre que mike lui avait donné et lut à voix haute:

" _ **Dans sa demeure du contre-monde mort, Giratina rêve et attends.**_ "

Une onde de choc parcourut les flots et un sinistre grondement se fit entendre. Polly, entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Tutankafer, sursauta en entendant le bruit et s'écria:

\- Non! **MIKE, NON!**

Le groupe fonça sur place et s'immobilisa en voyant la jeune rouquine assise avec les livres entrain de lire comme on lirait un conte du soir à un enfant.

L'eau se souleva dans d'affreuses bosses déformées par endroits et le bois du pont se mit a dangereusement craquer petit à petit. Polly se rua après de Natalia:

\- **ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT! ON COURS A LA CATASTROPHE!**  
\- _**Et au seizième jour, Arceus siphonna les anomalies en une sphère gigantesque, et le contre-monde était né.**_

Autour d'eux, l'eau se mit a léviter dans d'étranges formes qui s'avéraient être impossible a décrire tant leur géométrie etait improbable. La mer environnante se teinta de noir et une gigantesque silhouette argentée fila rapidement sous la surface.

En proie a la panique, elle se jeta sur la fille pour l'interrompre mais elle passa au travers tandis que cette dernière continuait son récit:

\- **_Les anomalies convergèrent en un centre et Giratina, imbibé de cette énergie impossible, fut inexorablement attiré vers le coeur de cette sphère et supplia Arceus de l'aider. Mais Arceus ferma les yeux et le contre-monde se referma peu à peu tandis que notre plan d'existance revenait peu à la normale. Il en scella l'entrée et ordonna a Palkia et Dialga d'en garder le passage, à la croisee de l'espace et du temps._**

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!** Hurla Polly de toutes ses forces. **MIKE! NE TE LAISSE PAS ALLER A ÇA! JE T'EN SUPPLIE!**

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux, comme si l'essence même de la réalité marquait une pause dans sa folie dégénérescente

\- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, alors au nom de tout ce qui est, écoute moi et reviens parmi nous!

\- **Desséliande...** fit une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe.

\- Elle est morte et tu n'y est absolument pour rien! **CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE, MIKE!**

\- **Je dois la venger**... continua la voix.

\- Alors vis! Ce sera la plus belle façon de lui prouver que son geste n'aura pas été vain! On ne réponds pas à la mort par encore plus de mort! Reste avec moi, reste avec eux et vis une vie bien remplie, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ton Pokémon!

L'eau commença a reprendre des formes probables et la mer s'éclaircit considérablement tandis que tout reprenait son aspect initial. Un cri venu d'un autre âge remonta de sous l'eau et un gigantesque oeil écarlate fixa Polly depuis les profondeurs. Un grondement fit trembler Pacifiville et une horrible voix évoquant a la fois une craie crissant sur un tableau, une fourchette raclant du métal et un son très aigu articula:

" _ **TÔT OU TARD, IL SERA MIEN.**_ "

Et tout revint brusquement a la normale. Le clapotis des vagues, le ressac sur l'eau, le souffle de la brise. Donovan arriva, le teint livide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!

Polly s'accroupit et pris la jeune fille rousse dans ses bras.

\- Elle respire encore. La pauvre n'aurait jamais du avoir ce livre entre ses mains.

Mike bougea lentement en gémissant:

\- **Aiiiiie**... oh bon sang!

\- **Mike!** Fit Polly en tendant Natalia a Tutankafer et se jetant sur lui.

\- **Ow, ow, ow!** J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde de Tauros... **Aiiiie** , mon bras!

Elle serra son compagnon dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Mike, oh Mike... j'ai cru que c'était la fin...

\- Oui et moi j'aimerais des explications! Fit Donovan, furieux. - C'est une longue histoire, et je suggère qu'on rentre parce que les habitants commencent a sortir de chez eux et je tiens a éviter les questions gênantes.

\- Alors allons chez moi, c'est a coté du centre.

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers une des maisons sur pilotis et s'engouffra dedans. Tutankafer posa Natalia sur un lit et Donovan banda immédiatemment le bras de Mike. Les pokémon rentrèrent dans leurs balls et tous les trois s'assirent autour d'une table en bois. Le dresseur cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue et demanda a pouvoir aller se coucher, Polly lui répondit oui en souriant et se retrouva seule avec le vieil homme. Elle lui raconta toute son histoire depuis le début ainsi que les grandes lignes de l'aventure vécue avec Mike. Puis a voix basse, elle murmura:

\- Je pensais que les livres me mèneraient a ma Mega-Gemme mais il s'avère qu'ils ont un tout autre pouvoir.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien depuis qu'il est réveillé de son coma, Mike est assez émotif, et sa colère devient oppressante. Aussi fou que sa puisse paraître, je suis convaincue qu'il a un lien avec Giratina.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, une intuition.

\- Quel genre d'intuition?

\- Je vous demande de ne pas le répéter a quiconque, mais j'ai longtemps cru que Mike etait un garçon hypersensible au contre-monde, mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Je pense que Mike est intimement lié à Giratina. Ils semblent partager de nombreux points communs. Je me demande parfois s'ils ne sont pas une seule et même entité...

\- **Répète moi ça?!**

\- **Chhhhhhhhh!** Il ne doit absolument se douter de rien jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit faite!

\- Qu'est ce qui te permets d'avancer des propos aussi insensés?!

\- Je ne sais pas, comme j'ai dit, c'est une impression, rien de confirmé.

\- Et tu va le laisser faire? - Lui et moi cherchons des réponses. Si ma supposition s'avère réelle, il va falloir le ménager.

\- C'est complètement dingue...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai le secret espoir que je me trompe.

\- Mais quand tu dis que ton petit ami est Giratina, tu es littérale?

\- Oui et non, il faut voir Mike comme une clé ou un portail. C'est assez difficile à décrire...

\- et si Giratina se manifeste pour de bon dans notre plan de réalité ou se retrouve pour une raison ou une autre meurt?

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Le silence retomba dans la maison et Donovan prépara du café noir. Il but sa tasse d'un trait, la reposa et dit:

\- C'est un monde de dingues.

\- Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas terminé malheureusement. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, si Natalia se réveille, j'aurais des questions à lui poser.

Elle passa dans la chambre et se glissa a côté de son compagnon qui geignait legerement dans son sommeil. L'esprit embrumé et épuisée, elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	65. Chapitre 65: Donovan

Polly fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre à cette heure et tout était encore silencieux. Mike dormait les bras et jambes écartés la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Il y avait plus romantique comme vision au réveil. Elle vérifia cependant que la porte était bien fermée et elle se déshabilla d'un claquement de doigts. Elle se tourna et se positionna au dessus de son amant. Etant donné qu'il dormait nu, la semi-erection matinale faisait bien son affaire. En se positionnement lentement elle entra en contact avec la chair, mais une vision apparut soudainement dans son esprit.

Elle revoyait le gigantesque oeil rouge de Giratina et entendit a nouveau l'affreux son disant que Mike serait à lui un jour.

Toute forme d'excitation la déserta instantanément et elle se recoucha sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés et une effroyable sensation nauséeuse et malsaine. C'était bien la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait. Inspirant profondément elle se détendit de son mieux et décida de rententer sa chance, mais a nouveau l'oeil rouge lui coupa tout enthousiasme charnel.

Décontenancée, elle se leva en silence et s'habilla d'une robe violette sombre et assez ample. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit Donovan assis a la table, buvant un café. A en juger par ses yeux lourdement cernés, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et les paupières rouges laissaient egalement sous-entendre qu'un chagrin avait du ponctuer sa nuit blanche. Elle afficha un sourire de façade, toujours sous la surprise de ses flashs indésirables. Donovan la regarda mais ne dit pas un seul mot. Il feuilletait un cahier assez épais et bariolé.

Sans dire un mot elle s'assit a table. Donovan referma le cahier et le fit glisser dans sa direction. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il se contenta de faire un mouvement du menton, l'air de dire "lis". En se levant il tira une enorme tasse en faïence qu'il remplit presque a ras-bord et la tendit à Polly. Elle s'en saisit d'une main et de l'autre elle tourna la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Dedans était collée la photo d'une petite fille mal coiffée et qui avait un affreux appareil dentaire. Malgré le jaunissement, des cheveux d'un roux vif et des lunettes épaisses attestaient d'une jeunesse au physique pas franchement avantageux, mais Polly reconnut la jeune fille qui avait lu le livre hier soir. Diverses entrées etaient écrites a l'encre, le texte naviguant a la frontiere d'un rapport d'aventure et d'une consignation de journal intime. Parcourant les pages avec une curiosité grandissante, elle tomba sur une photo de Mike durant son coma.

Son coeur se pinça lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ça, en tournant la page, d'autres photos etaient collées de ci de la, des coupures de presses mentionnant Mike et son exploit emplissaient les pages, et le texte reprenait apres plusieurs pages de collage.

Polly découvrit, horrifiée, que la jeune fille avait développé une fixation sur lui comme l'attestait une photo isolée collée au centre d'une page vierge et entourée d'un énorme coeur fait au rouge a lèvres.

Elle releva la tête en fixant le vieil homme d'un air inquiet. Il se tapota la tête du bout de l'index en secouant la tête. Polly etait plutot rassurée. Elle referma le journal plutôt que de continuer cette lecture de mièvrerie obsessionnelle. Cette Natalia n'était pas claire du tout. Mais alors que la couverture arrière tombait sur la dernière page, une photo glissa d'entre les pages. Dépassant de peu, Polly tira dessus et vit Mike faisant un bisou sur la joue à la fille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, c'était de les étrangler tous les deux dans leur sommeil. Mais brusquement elle entendit sa propre voix dans sa tête:

" _Tu veux les planter pour un bisou? Et ce qui s'est passé à Hoenn avec Strykna, c'était des poignées de main peut-être?!_ "

Elle rougit en repensant à son amante d'un jour et balaya les pensees salaces qui arrivaient. Elle froissa brutalement la photo dans son poing et la jeta dans la poubelle depuis ou elle était. Une colère noire etait en ébullition mais une gorgée du café parvint a la calmer un peu. Se levant de table, elle se rendit dans la chambre ou se reposait la jeune fille. Elle poussa délicatement la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Il etait temps d'avoir des explications. Elle s'apprêtait a la réveiller lorsqu'elle vit que la rouquine tenait une photo entre ses doigts. Plissant les yeux elle s'approcha de la dormeuse, et, ecartant délicatement les doigts collants elle se saisit de l'image et vit Mike se tenant nu dans ce qui ressemblait a une salle de bains. Ivre de colère, l'idee d'appuyer le coussin sur son visage pour qu'elle ne se réveille jamais lui traversa la tête, mais même si l'idée etait tentante, Polly souhaitait savoir comment elle avait eu l'ouvrage et surtout, comment elle avait failli réussir à convoquer Giratina.

Posant lentement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle la secoua délicatement. Natalia se réveilla brusquement et se recroquevilla instinctivement. Polly prit son ton le plus affable possible et demanda d'une voix mielleuse tout en souriant:

\- Bonjour!

\- B-bonjour... répondit-elle timidement. J-je m'app-ppelle N-Natalia

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Polly. **Je suis la petite amie de Mike.**

\- A-ah. Enchantée...

\- Dis moi, petite, j'aimerais...

\- Petite? J'ai dix-sept ans!

Polly écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. La taille relative de la fille et son visage plutot jeune masquait la réalité a merveille.

\- Bien, dis-moi, ou tu a volé le livre que tu avait hier soir?

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé, c'est Mike qui me l'a prêté en me promettant qu'il reviendrait me voir pour le rechercher!

\- Ah bon, vraiment? Tu était seule? Tu es sûre que c'est spécifiquement à **toi** qu'il l'a confié?

\- Oui, je m'était juré de le lui rendre quant il reviendrait.

\- Que s'est il passé?

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça?!

\- J'étais entrain de lire et mes deux amis faisaient un boucan du diable dans le dortoir alors je suis sortie pour lire.

\- Et?

\- Les pages ont réagi étrangement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça brillait et je voyais du texte sur des pages blanches, j'ai commencé a lire et puis je ne me souviens de rien d'autre...

Polly saisit le livre et courut immédiatement au dehors, ouvrit une page au hasard et attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit. Dépitée, elle retourna à l'intérieur et força Natalia a se lever pour le lire dehors mais rien ne se passa non plus. Frustrée, Polly serra les poings et murmura:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est chasse gardée. Ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui, de près ou de loin.

\- D-d'accord. Murmura timidement la jeune fille.

\- Est ce que c'est bien clair?! Insista Polly.

\- o-oui...

\- Très bien, alors je suis certaine que nous serons les meilleures amies du monde.

Elles s'installèrent toute les deux a la table sous le regard déconcerté de Donovan. Il tendit une tasse de café a Natalia et rumina ses pensées, l'air sombre. Apres plusieurs interminables dizaines de minutes d'un silence quasi mortuaire, Mike sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. Il s'assit a la dernière place libre a côté de la rouquine. Polly se leva et fit grincer ostensiblement sa chaise sur le parquet avant de se forcer une place entre Natalia et Mike. Le dresseur dévisagea sa compagne d'un drôle d'air et fit un petit coucou à la jeune fille rousse qui rougit légèrement en plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de café. Polly donna un petit coup de coude a son compagnon, suivi d'un regard lourd de reproches. Donovan interrompit le silence et demanda ouvertement:

\- Ton bras?

\- Ah. Euh ça va mieux. Merci.

\- De quoi tu te souviens depuis hier?

\- De... Du geste héroïque de Desséliande pour me protéger.

\- Et ensuite?

\- C'est assez confus...

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai revu cet endroit complètement noir ou j'ai entendu des voix le jour ou Eusebe m'a poussé du haut de la falaise.

\- Un endroit noir?

\- Oui, je suis tombé dans l'eau, il savait que j'ai une trouille incommensurable de l'eau et que je ne sais pas nager. Il a sciemment choisi le lieu en sachant que les chances que je meure noyé étaient maximales.

\- Je m'en tape de tes phobies. Fit Donovan d'un ton sec. Dit m'en plus sur cet endroit noir.

\- Je suis rentré au contact de l'eau et je me suis mis a flotter dans le vide. Je ne voyais rien et une voix m'a parlé dans le noir, j'ai un peu discuté avec et elle m'a rendu l'usage de mes jambes, puis j'ai vu une lueur qui s'approchait a pleine vitesse et j'ai été éjecté depuis l'intérieur de Tutankafer.

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Non, désolé.

\- Mon garçon, je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré mais ça m'a l'air grave.

Mike baissa la tête un peu honteux. Donovan reprit:

\- Les filles, je vous l'emprunte.

\- Pardon?! Fit Polly, passablement surprise.

\- Je vais en mer et il viens avec moi. Seul.

\- Mais...

\- **Silence.** Il vient avec moi ou j'en prends une pour cogner l'autre! Tu ferais mieux d'etre sympa avec la rouquine, parce que si je te vois encore faire la fiere avec ta rivalité de niveau cour de récréation, je te balance aux services de déclaration des pokemons illégaux d'Autequia.

Polly devint livide et ne pipa mot.

\- Bien, fit-il de son ton bourru. J'en ai pour jusqu'a la nuit tombée, alors vous avez intérêt a vous y mettre tout de suite toutes les deux. Et toi amène toi.

Il prit Mike par son bras bandé et tira dessus. Le dresseur eut les larmes aux yeux mais se leva pour suivre son hôte. Ils sortirent tous les deux. Un bateau crasseux flottait derriere la maison. L'homme poussa le garçon dedans et monta a bord. Le moteur demarra péniblement et la coque toute entiere se mit a trembler comme si elle allait se disloquer brusquement. Peu rassuré, le garçon s'assit et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bastingage en espérant secrètement que leur embarcation ne coule pas au bout de cinquante metres. Le trajet fut relativement court et Donovan fit débarquer Mike sur un rocher en grognant:

\- Tu te mets debout et tu bouge pas.

\- Euh... d'accord.

Le navire commença a s'éloigner et mike cria:

\- Hé mais où vous allez?

\- Te rendre service! Fit le vieil homme en arrêtant le bateau.

Une quinzaine de metre les séparait et le dresseur tenait avec grand peine sur le roc, faisant un effort constant pour ne pas tomber.

Donovan saisit une carabine et la pointa sur le dresseur.

\- **Hé! HÉ!** Cria Mike, paniqué. **Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?!**

\- Ta gueule. Articula l'homme en tirant.

Une grossière bille d'acier fusa pour toucher le jeune garçon. Il flancha mais sa peur de se noyer le maintenait d'aplomb. Une douleur monumentale s'était déclarée au point d'impact et lui tira une larme. Il geignit:

\- Bordel... mais c'est quoi votre problème? Fit le dresseur.

\- Mon problème c'est toi, espèce de connard!

Il tira une seconde bille au genou. Mike hurla de douleur et posa la main. Une troisieme bille vint s'écraser sur la main et il hurla de colère:

\- **Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche!**

\- Et toi tu es le roi des tocard!

Un quatrième tir le toucha a la joue, et il se mit a saigner. Ça ne pénétrait pas sa peau mais ça faisait extrêmement mal. Un cinquième tir toucha son bras bandé et un sixième son pied. Dans une colère noire, la voix de Mike se fit beaucoup plus grave et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il rugit:

\- **Enfoiré de vieux débris, amène toi que je te défonce le crâne.**

\- Et moi je vais te laisser la, rentrer et me taper ta copine, même sans son accord, haha!

\- **CA SUFFIT!**

Le cri du dresseur fit trembler la surface de l'eau. Les nuages s'amoncellaient lentement au dessus de la zone et ses yeux presque noirs étaient maintenant d'un rouge néon.

Donovan posa sa carabine en riant:

\- Bordel, c'était carrément trop facile...

\- **Je jure que je vais t'arracher les os un par un, vieillard! Et tu me suppliera de mourir mais je ne t'accorderais pas ce luxe.**

\- Ouais, ben c'est pas demain la veille.

Donovan ramassa un second fusil extrêmement élaboré et vraisemblablement beaucoup plus puissant que le mousquet rouillé qu'il employait auparavant. Visant la tête de l'adolescent, il tira.

Mike vit un éclair et tout devint noir.


	66. Chapitre 66: Fugitif

Lorsque Mike rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans le rafiot croulant et Donovan se tenait penché au-dessus de lui. De sa voix rocailleuse il dit:

\- Tu vois mon gars, c'est ça ton problème, on t'énerve un peu et tu t'emballe. A en croire ta gonze, c'est de pire en pire.

\- _owwww_... je vois pas... _aie_...ou vous voulez... _outch_...en venir!

\- Je t'ai administré un calmant suffisamment puissant pour endormir un Donphan enragé pendant plusieurs jours, t'a fermé les yeux moins de cinq minutes.

\- Et alors?

\- On peut pas te laisser te balader dans la nature au risque que tu modifie la géographie suite a un caprice. Si tu te gère pas maintenant, tu cours droit au cataclysme.

\- Mais ce qui s'est passé hier...

\- N'a rien à voir? Tu te trompe lourdement. Un décès ça marque, ça fait souffrir et pour moi tu avais un panneau " _bombe à retardement_ " sur la tête. Quand je t'ai vu  
débarquer, j'ai su que ça tournerait au vinaigre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi tout de suite?

\- Pendant ton absence, j'ai contacté une connaissance commune qui m'a expliqué ton problème. J'avais énormément de mal à croire à cette histoire, alors j'ai voulu voir de quoi il en retournait et ce dont tu était exactement capable.

\- Et... quel est votre verdict?

\- Je ne vois que deux futurs possibles pour toi gamin. Le premier, tu te laisse aller et tout finira mal, pour toi comme pour les autres. Le second, tu apprends à canaliser tes émotions et tu vis suffisamment longtemps pour vivre ta vie de crétin.

L'adolescent se redressa lentement et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se grattant la tête, il dit:

\- Mais vous me tirez dessus, ça ne va pas m'aider pour la vie de tous les jours...

Donovan saisit une bille métallique, écrivit au feutre dessus et la lança brutalement sur le dresseur qui l'intercepta de justesse. Le garçon la regarda de plus près et lut:

" _Connard_ "

\- **Hé!**

\- C'est pas le mot qui compte, c'est l'idée.

\- Une insulte comme une balle... c'est loin d'etre idiot...

\- Bien, alors on s'y remet.

\- Attendez! Mais je suis censé faire quoi?

\- Inspire et essaye d'ignorer la douleur et la colère.

Donovan le releva et le fit monter sur le rocher. Le bateau s'éloigna a nouveau et il mit le garçon en joue.  
Un premier tir le toucha au pied. La douleur etait fulgurante mais il serra les dents. Donovan enchaîna les tirs et cribla le jeune homme de billes, mais à part une affreuse grimace ça ne donnait rien.

\- Alors?

\- Je ne sais pas, maintenant que je sais que vous essayez de m'aider je n'arrive pas à m'énerver.

\- Alors essaye de penser à un truc qui t'énerve!

Le garçon ferma les yeux et revit son enfance, puis son aventure depuis le départ. Mais tous les souvenirs s'effacèrent les uns après les autres et il sentit une présence lourde et menaçante. Oppressante sans être visible. Une voix lui chuchota de se laisser aller, de ne pas se retenir. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais la voix ne cessait de changer d'intonations, piquant son intérêt à chaque seconde. Sur le rocher, Donovan vit Mike serrer les poings et à nouveau ce qui l'entourait commençait à réagir anormalement. Le vieil homme lança d'une voix forte:

\- **On se détends! Contrôle et maîtrise!**

Mais l'eau devint noire comme de l'encre et une gigantesque silhouette ophidienne et sombre passa furtivement. Il arma une nouvelle fléchette de tranquillisant en criant:

\- **Tu te perds gamin! Reste avec moi!**

Mais le bateau se mit à grincer, l'eau se déforma et commença a former un cercle autour du rocher ou la gravité semblait ne plus exercer. Les yeux rouges, il fixa Donovan qui blêmit de terreur. Malgré son lourd passé et les atrocités qu'il avait déjà vues, il ne put réprimer un le fusil à lunette en joue, il pressa la détente et l'aiguillon tranquillisant sortit du canon pour s'immobiliser a mi-chemin avant d'être désintégré comme par magie en plein vol.  
Très inquiet, il dévissa le canon de l'arme et en monta un plus gros en acier noir. Tremblant il chercha une boîte qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une balle presque transparente, scintillante comme un arc-en-ciel à la lumière. Donovan l'inséra dans la culasse de son arme et murmura une prière avant de s'adresser à voix basse à Mike:

\- Déconne pas petit...

Mais un rugissement brisa le silence. Le vieil homme pointa son arme sur l'adolescent et posa le doigt sur la détente, extrêmement nerveux, en chuchotant:

\- Allez... ne me force pas à tout arreter ici et maintenant... bats-toi... je veux me coucher sans aucun regret ce soir!

Son index se contracta très lentement, millimètre par millimètre. La détente appuya tout doucement sur le ressort qui se comprimait peu à peu. Le percuteur recula dans un cliquetis mécanique et la balle émit un petit son flûté en s'alignant parfaitement. Mais alors que son index allait franchir la limite fatidique, l'eau redevint normale et la nature retrouva son cours habituel. Visiblement à bout de forces, Mike tourna de l'oeil et glissa du rocher. Donovan fit avancer le navire et plongea pour le repêcher.

Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu.

Le vieil homme hissa le garcon dans son embarcation et fit demi-tour vers Pacifiville. Durant le trajet, Mike reprit conscience mais afficha un air satisfait et détendu. Le grincheux lui demanda:

\- Alors, comment tu te sens?

\- À vrai dire... beaucoup mieux!

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Fit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je me sens vraiment apaisé pour une fois, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien même, c'est fou!

\- Bien, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire quand tu sens la moutarde monter.

\- C'est pas évident, mais je ferais des efforts, merci pour votre aide.

\- De rien.

Le trajet se termina en silence, ponctué par le toussotement du moteur qui semblait rendre l'âme à chaque instant. Mike se hissa sur le ponton, bien content de sortir de cette embarcation délabrée. Il s'étira et prit la direction de la maison de Donovan tandis que ce dernier rangeait son bateau.  
Il vit Polly et Natalia assises ensembles entrain de jouer tranquillement aux cartes. Toutes deux lui firent un sourire. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre et il s'assit au bout de la table, ayant les deux filles chacune d'un côté de son regard. Donovan suivit et en traînant les pieds se servit un café. Il en versa une seconde tasse à laquelle il ajouta discrètement le contenu d'une petite flasque d'alcool. S'asseyant à table, il la fit glisser jusqu'au dresseur. Mike s'en empara et bût une longue gorgée. La bouche en feu, il fit la grimace en toussant. Le barbu éclata de rire:

\- **Ha!** C'est autre chose que de la flotte, petit! Ça te fera du bien!

\- Alors? Demanda Polly, tout s'est bien passé?

\- Oui, fit Mike, souriant. Ça va nettement mieux, il emploie des méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais je pense que ça portera ses fruits.

\- Très bien.

\- Et de ton côté je vois que tu n'a plus envie de l'étrangler.

\- J'espère que tu lui a au moins présenté tes excuses... siffla Donovan entre deux gorgées.

\- On... On est tombées d'accord finalement. Fit Natalia, en souriant légèrement.

\- Quand on veux, on peux. Fit Polly.

Mike soupira et but une autre longue lampée de café. Le vieil homme marmonna:

\- Je sais pas.

\- De quoi? Fit Mike.

\- Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, j'ai vu vos bracelets à vous deux. Et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous savez pourtant ce que c'est... fit Polly, embarrassée.

\- Ça oui. Mais ce que je me demande c'est d'où vous avez eu l'argent.

\- L'argent? Fit Mike. Mais...

\- On a rien payé! Termina Polly, étonnée.

\- Faudra me dire comment vous avez fait. C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on peut voler et encore moins acheter d'occasion.

\- Je ne vous suis pas... fit Polly.

\- Vous savez combien coûte un de ces bracelets?

\- Non?

\- Quatre millions.

Mike recracha brutalement le café qu'il était entrain de boire et laissa tomber sa tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il demanda:

\- **QUOI?!  
**  
\- Vous êtes pas sourds.

Polly s'etait immobilisée tenant ses cartes fermement, légèrement tremblante. Elle articula avec difficulté:

\- A-alors vous êtes entrain de me dire que...

\- Vous vous baladez avec huit millions aux poignets. Et vous avez clairement pas la dégaine à avoir ce genre de somme.

\- Mais, on a rien déboursé! S'exclama le dresseur.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'une technologie de pointe avec des années d'avance sur le matériel grand public était distribuée comme ça parce que vous avez une bonne tête?

\- Je ne me suis pas franchement posé la question non plus... Répondit Mike.

\- Ou vous avez eu son adresse?

\- C'est Iris qui nous a conseillés d'aller le voir!

\- Eh bien au moins je sais qui a payé la facture maintenant. Ha! Elle qui est présidente de l'association des pokémons abusés, la voila qu'elle raque pour deux amoureux.

\- Hé!

\- Je sais pas c'que vous lui avez raconté, mais chapeau! Tirer autant de fric à une maître, c'est bien joué, bravo!

Les deux amants se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Mike se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux. Donovan lui lança une éponge et il termina de nettoyer. Polly se baissa et tira le sac de Mike avec une moue circonspecte. Elle le tourna sous tous les angles et s'exclama:

- **Où tu a volé cette horreur?  
**  
\- Hé c'est un cadeau! C'est de la part des Rangers du chenal près de Poivressel! !

\- Tu ira leur rendre dès que tu pourra.

\- Non c'est hors de question!

\- Alexandre avait le même!

\- Je ne suis **pas** Alexandre... fit le dresseur en roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

\- Mais il...

\- Il est **mort** et **digéré**. Les Rangers sont des gens très gentils et c'est un cadeau. L'ancien sac a été déchiré, je le garde. Fin de l'histoire.

\- **Hmph**. Moi je le trouve très **laid**.

\- Moi je le trouve très pratique et confortable.

Sa compagne soupira longuement puis le reposa, comme si elle avait eu quelque chose de dégoûtant entre les mains. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre une autre critique, Natalia posa ses cartes et demanda:

\- Je... J'aimerais vous faire part d'une théorie...

\- De quel genre de théorie? Répondit la compagne de Mike, suspicieuse.

\- Eh b-bien l-le livre...

\- Oui? Fit Mike, se redressant, intéressé.

\- Je pense que les p-pages réagissent à l-la lune.

\- À la lune?! Fit Polly, déconcertée.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais lu les ouvrages à la lueur nocturne naturelle... dit-il, songeur.

\- Mais le fait est qu'elle a été possédée par un des bouquins! Elle a lu un passage à haute voix et on a tout juste échappé au pire! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tu le lis et qu'on ne peux plus t'arrêter?

\- Je... je pense pouvoir résister.

\- **Permets moi d'en douter!** Répondit sa petite amie, à moitié en colère.

\- Me refait pas le coup du contre-monde... soupira le garçon.

\- **Ola ola ola ola!** **Une minute!** Fit Donovan. C'est quoi, " _le coup du contre-monde_ "?!

\- Eh bien les pokémon de type Spectre peuvent aller et venir dans ce monde la et...

\- Il n'y a rien y faire et son seul locataire est un monstre. Termina Polly.

\- Mais... reprit Donovan. Tu y est allé, gamin?

\- Eh bien en fait... je suis mort il y a quelques mois et...

\- Te fout pas de moi...

\- Polly et Tutankafer peuvent en attester.

\- Admettons que je te crois. Continue.

\- Eh bien j'ai fait un aller retour. Tutankafer, qui n'était encore qu'un Tutafeh et Polly ont réussi a négocier mon retour.

\- Alors c'est possible... faire revenir les morts...

\- **Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver!** S'écria Polly en se levant brusquement. **Giratina n'avait aucune raison de nous le rendre!**

\- Pourtant je connais aussi cette légende... fit le vieil homme. J'ai toujours cru à une fable...

\- **C'est une fable!** J'y ai laissé un **oeil**! Il n'avait absolument **aucune** raison d'obtempérer a notre requête!

\- Toujours est-il, répondit Mike, que je suis persuadé de pouvoir aller là-bas. Mais Polly ne veut pas me laisser y aller...

\- Je préfère éviter que vous vous rencontriez au vu de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec toi!

\- Pour le moment vous ne faites que gagner du temps, fit Donovan, d'un ton amer. Viendra un moment, la confrontation sera inévitable. Et vous ne pourrez pas fuir.

\- J'aimerais que ce moment soit le plus tard possible... répondit l'amante du dresseur.

\- De plus, ajouta Mike, les deux ouvrages ici présents attestent d'un troisième, je suis quasiment certain qu'une réponse ou même un indice se situent dans ce troisième bouquin.

\- Et vous avez une idée d'ou il peut-être?

\- Non, on sèche vraiment, on a essayé quelques trucs mais ça ne donne rien.

\- Bien, mais pour ce qui est de ta maîtrise de toi-même, j'aimerais que tu rencontre quelqu'un.

\- Qui?

\- Un vieil ami à moi, il réside à Sinnoh, au coeur du mont couronné. C'est un shaman. Je pense qu'il pourra t'aider la dessus et peut-être vous aiguiller sur la piste d'un indice. Mais je ne promets rien.

Donovan ouvrit un tiroir et tendit un morceau de carte abîmé et assez usé au dresseur. Mike le remercia mais avant qu'il ne jette un oeil dessus, son Vokit se mit à sonner. C'était Marc, le champion d'Atalanopolis. Il souhaitait venir voir Mike et proposa une veillée funèbre en l'honneur de Desséliande. Le dresseur prit un air de profonde tristesse en acceptant et raccrocha. Après avoir répété sa conversation avec Marc, il s'excusa pour prendre l'air. Natalia le suivit et Polly fit mine de sortir puis s'interrompit. Elle tourna la tête vers le vieil homme et murmura:

\- Je savais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part auparavant...

\- Tu dois confondre gamine.

\- J'ai vu votre fusil, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Le " _cercle de sang_ ", ça doit vous rappeler quelque chose, non?

Donovan bondit sur place et lança un regard mauvais à Polly.

\- Écoute petite, je sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement.

\- Mais si, c'était bien vous! Vous chassiez régulièrement les spécimens les plus sauvages et plus dangereux puis parfois vous les revendiez à Alexandre contre de l'argent! Je présume que d'autres arènes clandestines ont également bénéficié de vos... **services**.

\- Tu a intérêt à la fermer ou...

\- C'est quoi la prime pour l'un des plus tristement célèbre braconniers de la planète? Kendall " _Sauvage_ " Laughlin. ?

\- **Petite imbécile!** Siffla Donovan en la saisissant par le col de sa robe. **Tout ça c'est loin derrière!** On m'a offert une chance de faire amende honorable!

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il me semble que votre prime dépassait allègrement les dix millions, ce serait dommage que je tombe à court d'argent...

Il la plaqua contre le mur et lui lança un regard lourd de haine:

\- Je jure que je vais te...

\- faire enregistrer des avoeux contre ma volonté? Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai pris une longueur d'avance et tout es déjà dans la boîte! Fit elle en agitant le vokit de Mike. Alors maintenant on va inverser les rôles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Du pognon? Prends ce que tu veux! Un passe pour une arène clandestine? Des noms?

\- Rien de tout ça. Disons que ce sera une gageure de sûreté. Si votre carte mène Mike dans un piège, vous ferez la une des journaux dans la journée et avant le soir quelqu'un finira par vous coincer. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que les gens peuvent faire pour de l'argent.

\- Garce!

Il la relâcha et elle lui décocha un sourire mauvais. Réussir à prendre le dessus sur un ancien bandit international l'avait mise en confiance, elle se sentait de taille à affronter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi en cet instant précis. Quelle délicieuse sensation grisante que d'être aux commandes!

Soupirant d'aise elle sortit.

Elle trouva son petit ami en larmes dans les bras de Natalia. Impassible elle se rendit près d'eux et toussa ostensiblement. Les deux se séparèrent et elle fut immédiatemment attendrie par les larmes de son petit ami. Il s'assit au bout de la jetée en demandant à rester seul.

Un peu déçue, elle tira Natalia et elles se rendirent au centre pokémon pour manger un peu.


	67. Chapitre 67: Dernier adieu

Le soleil entamait le dernier quart de sa course vers l'horizon. Les Goélises sauvages piaillèrent en se disputant les miettes d'une carcasse de Poissoroy mort flottant à la surface. Les yeux du dresseur balayèrent la monumentale étendue aquatique qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini ou que porte son regard. Des furtives silhouettes d'îles se détachaient mysterieusement dans la lueur du soleil qui tirait peu a peu vers l'orange.

Il revit l'instant ou Desséliande s'etait avancée et avait posé sa main avec eux. Sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait, le pokémon s'était lancé dans une aventure dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien, purement par instinct. Avec le recul ça ressemblait a un incroyable bond vers l'inconnu dont peu de gens ou même de pokémon auraient été capables. Même si ils n'avaient été que peu de temps ensembles, les moments avaient été forts et intenses. Les baies nigma, le combat contre Urup, le voyage en forêt, Léviator et pour finir, l'arène d'Atalanopolis. Durant tout ce temps la, Desséliande avait donné des baies sans broncher, toujours prête à aider, et maintenant, elle n'était plus là.

Fermant les yeux, il vécut une seconde fois la scène. Elle s'était interposée, brisant ainsi la portée de la vague de froid en sauvant son dresseur. Puis a nouveau le bruit et la sensation du souffle de l'explosion. Et regardant autour de lui, les débris d'écorce gelée éparpillés un peu partout et les feuilles brisées sous le froid mortel, comme autant de flocons verts sur un tapis d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était partie en sauvant sa vie, sans jamais n'avoir rien demandé en retour. Et sans un dernier mot, sans un adieu, dans une explosion plus froide que la mort elle même. Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler et de grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues dans le silence du soleil couchant.

La douleur de sa propre morsure ne parvenait malheureusement pas au niveau de la douleur de la disparition de son amie fidèle. De frustration, il hurla vers le lointain, espérant que sa rage trouve un écho familier. Les heures s'écoulèrent, chaque minute étant plus douloureuse que la précédente. Sechant ses larmes, il se leva lentement et fit de son mieux pour paraître serein. Un oiseau monumental se profila dans le ciel. Les rubans flottant dans le vent a chaque battement d'aile trahissaient son passager. Marc était de retour.

Tirant sur la bride de sa monture, il changea légèrement sa course et vint se poser près du dresseur. L'air immensément peiné, il tendit une petite plaque de bois. Le dresseur n'eut aucun doute sur la provenance. C'était un fragment de l'écorce de Desséliande. L'intention du champion, bien que louable, ne fit que remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante. Mike se saisit du débris et le contempla longuement, le coeur serré. Sans dire un mot, il prit la direction du centre pokémon. Toujours silencieux il monta au dortoir. Des bougies étaient disponibles en cas d'urgence lors d'une coupure d'électricité. En prenant une il redescendit. Polly posa un doigt sur sa bouche en regardant Natalia et elles suivirent le dresseur sans faire un bruit. A peine sorti, Mike fit sortir Exagide, Moyade et Tutankafer des balls. Polly prit également sa force naturelle par le jeu des bracelets.

Donovan vint rejoindre Marc et tous deux suivirent le groupe jusqu'au bout de la jetée ou le garçon avait été toute la soirée. Les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignirent les uns apres les autres en disparaissant derriere l'horizon et la température se fit un peu plus basse. Dans un silence quasi surnaturel, Moyade sauta dans l'eau et Mike lui tendit l'ecorce qu'elle déposa avec douceur a la surface de l'eau et y ajouta également la bougie. Fermant les yeux, une petite flamme violette surgit et embrasa la mèche. Et très lentement, le courant emporta le petit morceau de bois surmonté d'une lueur tremblotante, comme une etoile esseulée dans un ciel de ténèbres. Et, sans crier gare, Tutankafer se mit a chanter.

" **Hy eh nui Meu aino Ene runa meoh Nie mena so wan Mehe neru...** "

C'etait une voix étrangement feminine qui avait surgi du sarcophage, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Mike lança un regard en coin a sa compagne qui secoua legerement la tête, signifiant " _ce n'est pas moi_ ". Le silence retombé, personne n'osait bouger ou même dire un mot. La petite bougie disparut soudainement à la faveur d'une mini vague qui engloutit l'écorce sans ménagement. Mike soupira longuement et se releva avant de se tourner vers Tutankafer. Sa petite amie plissa les yeux et contempla le visage de son compagnon dans l'obscurité. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges. La peau de ses joues irritée par la salinité des larmes. Ça lui fendait le coeur de le voir comme ça, mais en cet instant présent elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Il etreignit Tutankafer de toutes ses forces et se laissa aller aux sanglots. Marc tapota l'epaule de Donovan et Natalia, il était temps de les laisser seuls. Il s'approcha du dresseur et dit a voix basse:

\- Viens me voir au centre pokémon avant d'aller dormir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Puis il s'avança avec grâce, escorté des deux autres, en prenant le chemin du centre éclairé un peu plus loin. Tutankafer, Moyade, Exagide et Ectoplasma regardèrent Mike et d'une voix brisée, il murmura:

\- Si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais sans hésiter.

\- Mike... Murmura Polly.

\- Nous avons perdu une amie, c'est aussi dur pour vous que pour moi. Aussi je vous demande de ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Ami-de-je garde courage. Fière.

\- Merci. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais il faut continuer notre route, elle s'est lancée a l'aventure avec nous, la meilleure façon de l'honorer c'est de poursuivre le rêve jusqu'au bout.

\- Moyaaaaaade!

\- Et j'aimerais remporter le badge contre Marc tout de même.

Ce fut le silence.

\- Si l'une d'entre vous ne veux pas combattre, je respecterais son choix et je n'aurai aucune rancoeur à son égard. Si vous refusez toutes les quatre, nous irons à une autre arène.

Il n'y eut aucune main levée ni aucune protestation. Mike soupira de soulagement et les remercia. Tous ensembles, ils se rendirent au centre. Le dresseur avait la ferme intention de terminer le combat.

Ils entrèrent tous ensembles dans le centre. Marc était assis seul à une table. Il fit un signe a Mike de s'approcher. Le jeune dresseur s'assit et fixa l'homme dans les yeux.

\- Je souhaite vous affronter à nouveau.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Fit le champion, peiné.

\- Mais!

\- Ça aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais l'arène d'Atalanopolis est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis désolé.

\- **MERDE!** Cria Mike en frappant du poing sur la table.

\- En contrepartie, j'ai quelque chose pour **toi** de la part du **maître** de Hoenn, Pierre Rochard.

Marc tendit ses bras et saisit les mains de l'adolescent et y déposa un petit objet.

\- Hé! Fit le garçon. Mais c'est...

\- C'est le badge d'Atalanopolis, oui. Nous nous sommes concertés et il a insisté pour que je te le remette malgré tout. En protegeant l'arène des Oniglali, tu a été très courageux. Donc meme si le match a été interrompu, il a estimé qu'il te revenait pour ton courage et ta bravoure.

\- Je ne peux pas... fit le garçon, larmoyant.

\- Alors si tu ne veux pas l'accepter pour moi, fait le au moins pour ton pokémon. Elle s'est donnée a fond et a en quelque sorte protégé l'arène, ce n'est pas volé.

\- M-merci. Dit il en reniflant légèrement.

Marc se leva et deposa un baiser sur la joue du dresseur en lui remettant le badge. Puis s'en alla en murmurant une berceuse. Les portes du centre se refermerent apres lui et le silence retomba, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des pages tournees du catalogue que consultait l'infirmière Joëlle. Il rappella Moyade et Exagide tandis que Polly prenait forme humaine discrètement. Tous les trois ils montèrent au dortoir, mais au moment ou Polly s'allongea sur le lit, le Vokit se mit a vibrer, un petit hologramme représentant Pierre Rochard apparut et prit la parole:

" _Mes chers concitoyens. Il y a quelques jours, une attaque effroyable a ete perpétrée sur le sol d'Hoenn._

 _Je ne peux laisser ce crime impuni. Une branche extremiste de la Paroisse d'Arceus a revendiqué cet acte immonde, aussi, je demande à ce que cette section religieuse radicale soit démantelée et dissoute immédiatement._

 _Un pokémon s'est sacrifié pour proteger son dresseur contre quelque chose qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, paraissait impossible. Des mesures draconiennes seront désormais adoptées et vaudront pour absolument tout le monde. Aussi bien les dresseurs que les champions, le conseil des quatre et moi-même. Toutes les arènes seront désormais soumises a un controle d'accès tres strict. Tout contrevenant a ces regles se verra retirer sa licence de dresseur et sera immédiatemment fiché. Tous les propriétaires de Stalgamin, Oniglali et Momartik doivent déclarer leur pokémon dans la semaine qui vient._

 _Pour les dresseurs n'appartenant pas aux Champions réginosaux ou Conseil des Quatres, Mega-Oniglali rejoins désormais Voltorbe, Electrode, Smogo et Smogogo dans la liste des pokémon bannis. De plus je rappelle que les attaques telles que Requiem, Prelevement Destin, Explosion, Glaciation, Abime et Guillotine sont formellement interdites. La sanction sera lourde pour tous ceux qui ne respecteront pas ces règles._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre attention et je demande a tout le monde de redoubler de prudence jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _Bonne soirée à tous._ "

Mike lança un regard un peu désemparé à sa compagne et baissa la tête, attristé. Elle tapota le matelas à coté d'elle et il vint s'assoir. Tutankafer les considérait tous les deux d'un air avenant. Mike lui fit un sourire et dit:

\- Merci pour ton chant tout à l'heure, c'était magnifique.

\- Ami-de-je apprécie Van'hôl?

\- Van'hôl? Demanda Polly. T-tu connais ça, toi?

\- Stop. Temps mort. C'est quoi ce " _van hool_ "?

\- **Van'hôl**. Corrigea Tutankafer.

\- C'est une vieille langue. **Très** vieille.

\- Plus vieille que quoi par exemple?

\- Plus vieille que le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Lorsque j'étais prisonnière, une vieille femme très étrange est passée à plusieurs reprises chez Alexandre, c'est elle qui lui a donné sa Tyranocivite. Elle s'exprimait dans une langue très bizarre et j'ai entendu le mot Van'hôl à plusieurs reprises. J'en ai conclu que c'était une langue.

\- Et toi Tutankafer, comment est-ce que tu connais cette langue? C'est la première fois que je t'entends avec une voix aussi... jolie. Non pas que ta voix habituelle un peu étrange soit désagréable, mais je suis étonné. Au départ je pensais que Polly chantait par un tour de passe-passe.

\- Je-moi toujours connu cette langue. Peau-d'ambre parlait Van'hôl.

\- Peau-d'ambre?! **La** Peau-d'Ambre? Fit l'amante du garçon, sous le choc.

\- Oui. Peau-d'ambre toujours gentille avec Je-moi et autres Je-moi. Lorsque morte, Roi-épouvantail malheureux. Roi-épouvantail supplié Roi-des-morts pour revenir Peau-d'ambre. Mais jamais revenue. Roi-épouvantail malheureux. Royaume perdu.

\- Je suis complètement paumé. Fit le dresseur, hagard.

\- Mais voyons! Tu n'a rien retenu du désert délassant?

\- Hein?

\- **C'est l'histoire du roi Rathraq II!** Elle parle de sa femme! **La reine Irihor!** Elle était admirée pour sa peau au teint inhabituel, les courtisans la nommaient " _celle à la peau d'ambre_ "!

\- Donc en fait, Tutankafer est encore plus vieille qu'Unys telle que nous la connaissons?

\- Elle semble sincère, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait.

\- Whoa. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise avec Polly vachement plus vieille que moi, mais la...

\- Hé! Je ne suis pas vieille!

\- Je devrais appeler l'équipe " _Les mamies_ "! Ha! **Hahahahahahahaha!**

Il venait spontanément d'éclater de rire et ni Polly ni Tutankafer ne purent s'empêcher de rire a leur tour. Apres tout ce qui s'était passé, rire était salvateur pour tout le monde. Se tenant le côtes, la compagne de Mike expira profondément en se calmant et fit un immense sourire.

\- En tout cas, on va pouvoir progresser, nous savons que certaines pages réagissent à la lumière de la lune et certains passages qui étaient illisibles sont tres probablement écrits en Van'hôl. Lorsqu'on aura un peu de temps libre je suggère qu'on se mette a la traduction, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux qu'on dorme un peu,ça nous fera le plus grand bien. Surtout à Mike, il en aura bien besoin.

Tutankafer acquiesça et fut rapellée dans sa ball. Le dresseur s'allongea péniblement et éteignit la lumière. Polly s'allongea a moitié sur lui en souriant et chuchota:

\- Je n'imagine pas ce que tu endure, et je ne prétends pas pouvoir comprendre, mais si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler. Je t'écouterais. - Merci.

\- C'est tres important pour moi.

\- Je sais, et c'est très important pour moi que tu sois là.

\- Tutankafer, Moyade et Exagide aussi sont la, je suis certaine qu'elles feront de leur mieux pour t'aider.

Le dresseur l'embrassa tendrement et laissa sa tete retomber sur le coussin. Elle glissa son visage dans le cou du garçon et l'embrassa avec amour. Et à nouveau le flash avec la voix et l'oeil rouge. Elle s'immobilisa et Mike fit:

\- Polly...

\- Q-quoi?!

\- Écoute, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir mais... pas ce soir.

\- A-ah! Fit-elle a moitié soulagée. Eh bien tant pis, ce sera pour...

\- Pour?

\- Une autre fois.

\- Désolé.

\- Non je te comprends. Fit-elle, encore perturbée par le flash qui semblait arriver a chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait s'unir avec lui.

Il s'endormit rapidement, la bouche ouverte et le souffle lourd.

De son côté elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, est-ce que Giratina l'aurait maudite depuis le contre-monde? Etait-ce la qu'une démonstration d'un infime fragment de son pouvoir? De quoi serait-il capable si il brisait la barrière? Qui pourrait l'arrêter? Mais le fourmillement des interrogations eut raison de son mental et elle succomba à l'appel du sommeil.

Lprsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le lit était vide et il n'y avait ni sac ni vêtements. Se frottant les yeux, elle scruta les alentours. La luminosité était déjà bien claire, ce qui signifiait qu'il était déjà une heure matinale avancée.  
Légèrement inquiète elle fila dans les escaliers pour regarder la grande salle, mais il n'y avait personne hormis Joelle entrain de nettoyer les vitres. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit et regarda entre les maisons et sur les pontons, mais toujours pas de Mike en vue. Un peu paniquée, une brève idée l'effleura. Et si ilavait commis quelque chose de regrettable à cause d'un remord?!

Le coeur battant elle se dirigea vers chez Donovan et à sa grande satisfaction, Mike était assis a table avec lui et Natalia. Tous trois semblaient dans une vive discussion et le dresseur sourit à sa compagne:

\- J'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais même pas remercié en personne de t'avoir remise sur pieds!

\- Oh. D'accord. Tu n'etais plus la lorsque je me suis levée alors...

\- Oui, pardon, mais je l'ai croisé de bonne heure en allant prendre l'air et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! Tu savais qu'il avait été medecin?

\- Médecin? Ah bon? Etrange coïncidence parce que je l'ai...

Donovan se leva brusquement et tira Polly par le bras a l'exterieur. Il déposa une balle de fusil presque transparente aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans sa main et murmura:

\- Un seul mot, gamine, et ton chéri ne verra rien venir, même si vous êtes à l'autre bout de la planète.

\- Espèce de...

\- C'est une balle en **Multiécaille**. Aucun de vous deux ne la verra venir et **personne** ne pourra savoir d'où elle provient ni par qui elle a été tirée. **Premier et dernier avertissement.** **Le monde est minuscule.** Et si ton Roméo pète un câble pour de bon, je te **garantis** que mes hommes **n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde.**

Elle devint livide et acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Mike arrivait.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Ouais ouais. Fit Donovan. J'ai cru qu'elle avait quelque chose de précieux dans les cheveux, mais au final **c'était rien du tout.**

Il rentra à l'interieur et son petit ami la serra dans ses bras. Comme si avoir Eusèbe sur la conscience n'était pas suffisant. Dorénavant il faudrait faire attention au moindre faux pas. Elle inspira profondément et rendit son étreinte au garçon. Natalia sortit et demanda timidement:

\- Je...J'aimerais beaucoup faire une photo de toi avec ton... ton équipe, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui! Répondit Mike, enthousiaste. Pourquoi pas!

Il fit sortir tout le monde et Polly échangea discrètement de place. Le dresseur s'aligna avec l'hologramme de sa compagne tandis que les quatre pokémons se placèrent de part et d'autre. La photo fut prise et la jeune fille remercia le dresseur une dizaine de fois avant de se précipiter chez Donovan pour faire le tirage. Mike serra la main du vieil homme et le remercia pour toute l'aide apportée. Il était temps de continuer la route.

\- Tu pars déjà? Fit Natalia, un peu déçue.

\- Oui, j'aimerais essayer de me battre dans une autre arène et décrocher mon cinquième badge. Tu veux nous accompagner?

\- Moi je... je reste ici. Fit la fille.

\- Ah bon?

\- Monsieur Donovan m'a proposé de rester la pour m'entraîner avec lui, un homme de sa trempe a énormément de choses à partager. Ce sera une excellente occasion pour moi d'apprendre avec un vétéran!

Ils se firent la bise, puis Polly s'approcha d'elle et elles chuchotèrent quelque chose tandis que Natalia donnait furtivement un paquet à Polly alors que Mike ne regardait pas. Puis elle repartit chez le grincheux pour disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le dresseur rappela trois de ses Pokémon et Moyade bondit dans l'eau. Mais à sa grande surprise, Polly avait pris forme humaine et demanda en rougissant un peu:

\- Est-ce que je... je pourrais rester avec toi, s'il te plait?

\- Je...euh... j'aimerais bien, mais, je sais pas si Moyade...

\- Soulève moi.

\- **Hein?**

\- Essaye de me soulever.

Dubitatif il obéit à sa compagne, et fut très surpris, elle ne pesait presque rien. Intrigué il demanda:

\- Et comment ça se fait?

\- Lorsque Donovan m'a soignée, j'ai purgé énormément de choses de mon organisme. Je peux a présent varier ma densité et par conséquent peser moins lourd.

\- Tu ne pesais pas lourd avant!

\- Non mais si on évitait de lui mettre cent kilos à deux, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- On va tester. Tu veux bien moyade?

\- **Moooooo!**

Mike mit son sac contre son ventre et ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur Moyade. Le pokémon tapota doucement la main du dresseur et se mit a nager paisiblement.


	68. Chapitre 68: Confession

Le fond de l'air était frais et le soleil masqué par quelques nuages. Une météo idyllique terminait de conclure un paysage radieux. Mike était assis en tailleur sur l'avant de la tête de Moyade tandis que Polly était juste derrière, collée contre lui avec ses bras qui le ceinturaient et ses jambes épousant celles du dresseur. Elle laissait sa tête reposer contre la chevelure broussailleuse de son compagnon. Souriante, elle aurait pu rester comme ça des jours entiers, juste pour profiter de cette complicité silencieuse. Mais au bout d'un moment, Mike prit la parole, avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

\- Dit-moi, Polly...

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu, euh, embarrassante? Si tu veux pas y répondre je comprendrais!

\- Vas-y quand même, au point ou on en est, je ne pense pas que ça fasse de différence.

\- Eh bien, je... j'aurais voulu savoir... ahem... c'est vraiment pas facile de demander ça bon sang...

\- Tu... Tu veux faire ça ici et maintenant? Dit-elle, inquiète.

\- Non! Non! Rien a voir! Enfin... si un peu mais, euh...

\- **Abrège!**

\- Oui, oui, voilà! Je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu a engagé un rapport sexuel avec moi la première fois.

Polly relâcha son étreinte et se redressa. De toutes les questions, elle ne s'etait pas attendue à celle-ci.

\- Je veux dire... tu es une pokémon, je suis un humain, qu'est-ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit? Tu devais avoir une idée de ce qui allait se passer, non?

\- C'est juste que... tu es incroyablement mignon! Fit-elle en souriant, remettant ses bras autour de lui et en posant sa tête a coté de la sienne.

\- Donc ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je te suive dans ta quête de la mega-gemme? Parce que dans le fond, avec le sexe tu était assurée d'obtenir ce que tu voulais, un dresseur pour te protéger et quelqu'un avec qui dormir et manger quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et devint blême. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne se poserais jamais la question du pourquoi comment. Et elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête en le rencontrant.

\- Non, fit-elle en essayant de ne pas trahir une inquiétude dans sa voix. Et puis quand bien même, j'aurais pu changer d'avis en cours de route...

\- Donc c'était ça! Hurla Mike, furieux.

\- N-non! Fit Polly, au bord des larmes. J-je te jure qu-que...

\- Que quoi?! Que tu m'a manipulé depuis le début? Que je n'ai été qu'une assurance survie pour toi?!

\- Mais...

\- Et si j'avais attrapé un pokémon ce soir la, hein? Vers qui tu te serais tournée? Tu aurais attendu le naïf malchanceux suivant qui aurait pas pu discerner un mensonge émanant d'une trop jolie fille?!

\- Mike, je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas pour ça...

\- Depuis que tu m'a dit la vérité, ça me trotte dans la tête. Pourquoi m'avoir menti tout ce temps la? Bon sang! Pourquoi a chaque fois que je pense que tu es honnête avec moi, je découvre que tu me ment a nouveau!

\- Je suis désolée! Pleura la jeune fille. Vraiment désolée!

\- Mais ça m'amène a un autre point désagréable. D'emblée tu a pris l'ascendant sur moi sexuellement, ça semblait si naturel... Tu savais très bien quoi faire aussi ça n'avait pas éveillé mes soupçons. Mais aujourd'hui j'en arrive donc à la question suivante. En tant que pokémon, ou et comment a tu découvert comment fonctionne la sexualité chez les humains?

Elle se mit a rougir, prit un air passablement gêné et après une longue pause, muurmura:

\- Dans les arènes clandestines, on m'amenait souvent pour essayer de me vendre et depuis ma cage, j'ai de nombreuses fois assisté à... des choses.

\- Ça tient la route. Dans le principe c'est un peu comme les documentaires sur la reproduction pokémon que j'ai vus étant plus jeune, donc je n'émettrais pas de jugement la dessus.

Polly conserva le silence, espérant avoir évité le plus gros du conflit avec lui. Mais elle avait clairement perçu un changement d'attitude et les muscles détendus du dresseur étaient a présent rigides, comme dans l'attente d'une réaction physique. Mais il continua:

\- Alors dans le cas ou j'ai raison, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi?

\- Ça me paraît logique...

\- De tous les garçons présents ce jour la, Eusèbe était un meilleur choix, non?

\- Je... je l'avais vu dans la journée en effet. Mais je n'aimait pas son arrogance ni sa façon de traiter son Roucoups.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, quelque chose chez toi me criait d'entrer en contact avec toi. Je savais que quelque chose d'inhabituel arriverait si je t'approchais, mais jamais je n'avais envisagé ça...

\- Tu n'est pas franchement jeune non plus, j'en déduit que tu es venue d'un élevage.

\- Exactement...

\- Si tu était trimballée pour des ventes, comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas été vendue?

\- En raison du fait que je sois chromatique, mon prix de vente était très élevé.

\- Élevé comment?

\- Un demi-million.

\- **HEIN?! TANT QUE ÇA?**

\- Les pokémons illegaux coûtent assez cher, mais pour deux cent cinquante mille tu pouvais avoir un Carmache ou même un Drachhaus. Les dragons sont très prisés, une boule de gaz caractérielle à un demi-million ça n'intéressait que peu de monde et en raison de mon comportement exécrable j'étais plus ou moins invendable.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être partie chez un des intéressés, tu aurais pu rapidement quitter ta cage pour un endroit plus clément, non?

\- Pour finir en jouet pour môme capricieux ou en esclave ou même pire?! Non merci! On sait ce qu'on perds mais jamais ce qu'on gagne. D'autant plus qu'avec mon pouvoir qui se manifestait, j'entrevoyais une issue ou je ne dépendait de personne qui me connaisse.

\- Eh bien, ça réponds à ma question au moins.

\- Désolée.

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste que Donovan m'a averti que...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit a mon sujet?!

\- Que tu était manipulatrice et perverse et que si je ne faisais pas attention tu me mènerait à ma perte.

\- **Fumier!** Il perd rien pour attendre!

\- Ne t'énerve pas. Je t'ai défendue.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Et maintenant je te pose une ultime question. A Lavanville avec Electhor. Je t'ai vue en fantominus et sous forme humaine, en même temps. Comment tu a fait ce coup la?

\- En fuyant j'ai vu un métamorph non loin de l'entrée de la ville. J'avais forme humaine et on a échangé de place.

\- Mais on il a été emmené au centre!

\- Je l'ai fait sortir par la fenêtre en douce la nuit.

Mike regarda le ciel en se perdant momentanément dans ses pensées. Toutes ces informations à assimiler brutalement, c'était un peu lourd, mais les grandes lignes ne lui avaient pas échappé. Polly reprit d'une voix contrariée:

\- Tant qu'on en est aux confidences...

\- Allons bon. Je t'écoute.

\- C'est vraiment pas de gaieté de coeur que je te dis ça, mais... on... on ne va plus pouvoir faire...enfin... **il va falloir faire une croix sur le sexe.**

Le garçon se figea soudain et se raidit à l'extrême. Terrifié il demanda:

\- C'est à cause de ce que je viens de dire?! Tu es fachée? Tu es dégoûtée?!

\- Lorsque tu était sous le choc et que Natalia a failli déclencher l'arrivée de Giratina, j'ai vu un gigantesque oeil rouge dans l'eau et il a dit que tu lui appartenait!

\- Et... quel rapport avec le sexe?!

\- Eh bien a chaque fois que j'essaye de... de commencer quelque chose de sexuel, ça apparaît comme un flash et ça me coupe direct.

\- Mais si tu insistait?

\- Ça recommence à chaque fois que je te touche.

\- Et si moi j'insiste?

\- Même pas en rêve. Je préfère me priver que d'etre traumatisée à vie.

\- Ah. Ben d'accord.

\- Désolée Mike...

\- Tant pis hein, j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie sans, je survivrais.

\- Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît!

\- Oui mais dans l'intervalle, Giratina nous gâche une des seules choses qu'il nous reste sans embrouilles.

\- Et, euh... fit elle en rougissant.

\- c'était quoi ce " _euh_ "?!

\- En fait a Poivressel, avec Strykna...

- **AH BORDEL! JE L'AURAIS PARIÉ!**

\- Ne crie pas!

\- Je le savais! Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange qu'elle se serve de ta brosse et que ça sente aussi fort dans la chambre! J'ai cru que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait un tour... si j'avais su...

\- Oui?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Il ne dit plus rien et ils avancèrent en silence. Elle descendit discretement son petit doigt vers son entrejambe. Si il prétendait que son imagination lui avait joué un tour, en cet instant précis la bosse qu'elle effleura semblait dire tout le contraire. Elle remonta sa main en faisant semblant de rajuster son étreinte et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester coincée à ne plus rien fairz à cause de ces flashs qui allaient finir par détruire sa vie sentimentale et affective. Tentant de détourner la conversation, elle demanda:

\- On va où en fait?

\- Nénucrique. De là-bas, on verra qui affronter.

\- Nénucrique?!

\- Oui.

\- Donne moi ton pokédex!

Fébrilement elle parcourut l'écran de ses doigts agiles et s'immobilisa sur le plan digital de la ville. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et Mike sentit que quelque chose la démangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- A Nénucrique!

\- Oui?

\- Il y a...

\- Quoi?!

\- Promets moi de ne pas te moquer...

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Une salle de concours.

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Hein? Ces trucs débiles ou de pauvres pokémons sont obligés de danser et de faire les idiots devant une foule et des juges crétins?

\- Pas cool. **Pas cool du tout.** Fit elle d'un ton tranchant comme une lame.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

\- Je rêve d'y participer depuis que j'ai vu un live sur un écran un jour dans une arène clandestine. Ils étaient si jolis avec leurs accessoires et tout, et moi j'étais enfermée dans cette boîte obligée de regarder un Galifeu et un Persian s'étriper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

\- Ah. Ok alors.

\- O-ok? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par " _ok_ "?!

\- On ira la bas et je t'inscris.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Évidemment! Je suis un idiot mais je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- **Merciiiiiiiiii!**

Le coeur a la fête, elle le serra de toutes ses forces au point de l'étouffer. Il sourit intérieurement. Chacun son truc après tout. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait découvrir d'autres choses par la même occasion, et comme disait le Ranger Jones: "Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis." Elle se blottit contre lui en se trémoussant d'impatience. Puis, un peu curieuse, elle demanda:

\- Pourquoi tes parents t'ignorent? Jamais ils ne t'appellent ni même ne prennent de nouvelles...

Moyade s'immobilisa soudainement et le dresseur poussa un très long soupir qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Très probablement parce qu'ils n'en ont strictement rien à faire.

\- Mais, tu es leur fils!

\- Je suis un chiard qui leur a gâché la vie de A à Z.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il y a quelques années, je venais d'avoir onze ans et je me suis pris une raclée à l'école. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et mon père se plaignait que j'étais une chiffe molle incapable de mettre une droite à  
quiconque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- Un crétin enquiquinait Adélaïde et il s'apprêtait à balancer son sac depuis la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Je suis intervenu, j'ai pris le sac, je lui ai rendu et ils me sont tombés dessus.

\- Mince...

\- Et j'avais à peine la force d'un fromage fondu alors à trois contre un j'ai pas fait long feu. Mon père m'a ramassé à la sortie de l'école en m'humiliant devant tout le monde. Arrivés à la maison j'ai eu droit à toutes les choses qui peuvent rabaisser un être humain et ma mère ne faisait que pleurer pleurer et pleurer.

\- Et alors?

\- Mon père m'a collé un coup de pied au cul et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Je les ai entendus se prendre la tête à mon sujet et il ne cessait de repeter que si il n'y avait pas eu cet accident ils ne seraient pas la à foutre leur vie en l'air.

\- Je...

\- Y'a rien à dire. J'ai tiré les conclusions tout seul. Elle est très certainement tombée enceinte par accident et je suis arrivé, gâchant ainsi tous les beaux projets de voyages et d'ascension sociale du paternel.

\- C'est horrible!

\- Alors pour mes quatorze ans, laisse moi te dire qu'ils étaient comme des fous, enfin débarassé de cet imbécile de fils. Et voilà pourquoi j'ai autant pleuré après le dernier lancé, le jour de notre rencontre. Pas de pokémon signifiait que mon père avait raison et que je me retrouvais coincé avec eux. Et une de mes motivations était de partir le plus loin possible.

\- Mais ce sont tes parents!

\- Rappelle toi lorsque tu les a vus! Il m'ont même pas demandé comment j'allais! Alors un coup de fil tu pense bien que ça les tuerait!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- C'est rien. On choisis pas sa famille, c'est tout. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne les appellerai pas et je ne chercherais pas à en savoir à leur sujet.

\- C'est dommage. Ta maman avait l'air passablement gentille!

\- De loin, bourrée et en pleine nuit, ouais, elle doit avoir l'air gentille, mais elle est trop bête surtout.

\- Ne sois pas aussi méchant avec elle, au moins tu a des parents...

\- Parfois je préférerais etre dans ton cas et ne pas les connaître, mais bon.

\- D'accord. Donc pour le mariage...

\- Le mariage attendra.

\- Hein?! Comment ça " _le mariage attendra_ "?!

\- J'ai refusé l'offre de Cynthia.

\- **SANS ME DEMANDER?! TU A REFUSÉ?!** Hurla Polly de toutes ses forces.

\- Si demain tu en a marre de ma tête tu pourra partir sans regrets.

\- Pourquoi?! On a une **promesse**!

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te contraindre. Tu es grande, je ne veux pas imposer de décision que l'un de nous regrettera plus tard.

\- C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, mais...

\- Et je veux être digne de toi.

\- Qu- **HEIN?!** Qu'est-ce ce que cette idée?

\- J'ai passé le plus clair de ma vie à subir les choses, je veux remporter la ligue afin de te mériter. Je veux m'affirmer et pouvoir marcher la tête haute.

\- Oh Mike... je ne t'en demande pas tant! Si tu avais été un fier-à-bras je n'aurais probablement pas eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Tu a déjà bien plus de quoi être fier que la plupart des gens.

Un banc de sable se détachait au milieu des flots un peu plus loin. Ils décidèrent de marquer une pause pour laisser Moyade un peu respirer. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de nuages gris et le vent se leva. Faisant une halte, le dresseur porta instinctivement sa main a sa poche pour en tirer la Sombreball mais la silhouette rocailleuse d'Atalanopolis au loin lui rappella la dure vérité. Suspendu en plein geste, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance vis a vis de sa petite amie. Mais elle avait très bien compris ce qui se passait, et sans un mot, elle serra son petit ami dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots dans un pli de sa robe.

Une fois calmé il sécha ses larmes et embrassa Polly au coin de la bouche. Manifestement il lui faudrait du temps pour réussir a passer au-dessus de ce choc. Elle s'assit parterre et il s'allongea en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle sentait bon comme une baie Remu et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Il demanda:

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je devenais Ranger?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça?

\- La brigade que j'ai croisée m'a dit que je serais le bienvenu parmi les Rangers, que je sois maître ou non je pourrais toujours en être un!

\- Mike... réfléchis bien avant de faire n'importe quoi... soupira t-elle.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est peut-être parce que mon ancien propriétaire était un Ranger sadique et psychopathe aux moeurs douteuses et qu'il a manqué de peu de nous tuer?!

\- Et Mélusine?! Sans elle on s'en serait pas sortie!

\- L'action d'une personne n'exempte pas les pratiques d'un groupe! Tu a vu combien de Rangers ont été virés après que Alexandre soit tombé?!

\- Ne généralise pas...

\- **Non c'est non!** Je **refuse** que tu fasse partie des ces **guignols!**

Mike souffla profondément et le rythme de l'écume ainsi la chaleur corporelle de sa compagne l'endormirent pour une bonne sieste. Il fut réveillé par sa compagne qui le secouait avec un air inquiet:

\- Debout, la marée monte très vite!

\- Hein?

Il se redressa et vit qu'il avait les jambes dans l'eau et qu'a l'allure ou ça progressait, ils seraient tous deux sous le niveau de l'océan dans quelques instants. Il siffla et Moyade les rejoignit en leur faisant signe. Tous deux grimpèrent dessus et elle avança avec difficulté dans les courants violents au large d'Atalanopolis. Mais la situation sembla se tasser tandis qu'ils montaient vers le nord. Les nuages s'écartèrent par endroits, laissant passer quelques éclaircies optimistes.

Le voyage dura trois jours et se déroula sans encombres. Le dresseur redoutait une nouvelle catastrophe ou un nouveau problème chaque matin, en se demandant par moments si la vie allait continuer à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce, ou pire, qu'il meure. La disparition de Desséliande l'avait profondément marqué et à chaque fois qu'il mangeait des baies Sitrus, il faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fallait être fort et s'accrocher.

Polly était visiblement tiraillée par un conflit entre sa biologie et son mental. Pour ne pas la torturer au supplice, le garçon ne la touchait plus et n'entamait aucun câlin trop intime ni n'embrassait aucune partie de son corps hormis quelques furtifs bisous sur la bouche par moments. Elle ne disait rien, mais son attitude extrêmement nerveuse, ses mouvements parfois interrompus et la lueur de détresse dans ses yeux trahissaient un combat interne éprouvant. Mike redoutait secrètement l'instant ou l'une des barrières cederait. Que ce soit la physique ou la psychologique.

Au quatrième jour ils accosterent discrètement dans un recoin de la plage à l'Est de Nénucrique. L'ambiance contrastait fortement avec celle de Poivressel. La où cette dernière était très axée sur le commerce touristique et les navires, Nénucrique était clairement une station balnéaire pour habitants locaux. À part l'immense centre commercial, relativement peu fréquenté, il n'y avait aucun commerce pour la nourriture. Pas même un restaurant ou un vendeur ambulant. Les gens semblaient venir ici pour une pause vacances ou une retraite au soleil. La population qu'ils virent était constituée de tous les âges et de toutes les castes sociales. Ça tranchait avec leur escale à Pacifiville, qui était presque déserte.

Tutankafer surgit brutalement de sa ball, les yeux brillants et le regard alerte, comme si quelque chose l'avait vivement intéressée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Mike la rapella en pensant qu'il avait du appuyer sur l'ouverture de la ball par accident. Lui tenant la main, Polly dansait presque, toute excitée. Ils avancèrent parmi les bâtiments et se retrouvèrent finalement devant une titanesque salle dont l'entrée était surmontée d'un ruban au style très moderne. Le dresseur avala difficilement sa salive et ils entrèrent.


	69. Chapitre 69: Appréhension

Tout était lumineux et absolument brillant. Des gens allaient et venaient, tous parés de costumes aux couleurs extravagantes et aux cheveux colorés avec plus ou moins de goût dans des coiffures défiant apparemment les lois de la physique par certains endroits. Sa compagne était excitée comme un Elektek branché sur du cent mille volts. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément. Mieux valait dire la vérité tout de suite. Gêné, il fit:

\- Polly, stop. Une minute s'il te plaît.

\- Un problème? Demanda t'elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Je... je peux pas garder le silence, je ne veux pas te mentir plus longtemps.

\- Hein? Comment ça me mentir?!

\- Eh bien en fait...

\- Si tu m'annonce que tu m'a **menti** sur toi et Cynthia à Poivressel, **je jure sur ma vie, je vous étripe tous les deux.** Lança t'elle, le regard flambant de haine.

\- Hola, on se calme! **Cool!** Détends toi. C'est pas ça du tout.

\- Alors ça va, je t'aime encore.

Le dresseur était vraiment inquiet quant à sa santé mentale. La privation sexuelle semblait la rendre bipolaire, si une solution n'était pas trouvée, ils couraient à la catastrophe.

\- Non, c'est en rapport avec le concours...

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit-elle, souriante.

\- à l'école il y a presque trois ans, pour fêter la fin de la scolarité, notre école a organisé un...euh...spectacle.

\- Et alors?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout danser.

\- Ça ne doit pas être si terrible!

\- Tout le monde s'est fichu de moi ce jour là et je me suis pris une des plus grosses humiliations de ma vie. Toute la salle était morte de rire!

\- Comment tu a fait ton affaire?

\- On avait des déguisements, et moi j'ai eu Tentacool. Le problème c'est que pour le seul passage ou je devais apparaître, j'ai renversé la moitié du décor, je me suis pris les pieds dans mon costume et je me suis étalé sur Eusèbe qui était en Kyogre. Manque de chance n'aidant pas, ils étaient entrain de faire les dernières retouches, et le terrible pokémon légendaire s'est retrouvé avec un oeil beaucoup plus gros que l'autre.

\- **Pffffrrrrrrttt!** Se retint Polly, hilare.

\- Et quand je me suis releve pour essayer de finir ma choregraphie, j'ai paniqué et j'ai dégringolé les escaliers qui quittaient la scène.

\- **AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sa compagne venait d'éclater de rire a pleine voix et tout le monde les regardait d'un air suspicieux. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses joues et elle se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, secouée par son fou rire.

\- Hé! C'est pas sympa!

\- **Hahahahaahahahaha! Ouh! Hihihihihihihi!**

\- Mes parents m'ont emmené illico et on est rentrés. Pendant deux semaines j'ai pas eu le droit de sortir, mes parents avaient peur d'entendre parler de "l'incident tentacool" et d'y être associés.

\- **Bwahahahahahahaha!** Il y a de quoi! **Hahahahahaha** , la hoooooooonte!

\- Polly! T'es pas sympa!

\- Hihihihi, ouah! Voila, j'arrête de me moquer! Fit-elle, souriante, en séchant ses larmes de rire. Oh bon sang Mike, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que la vie toute entière semble avoir une dent contre toi!

\- Ouais. Toujours est-il que j'ai pas osé danser depuis ce jour tragique. Alors tu es prévenue. Je suis terrifié a l'idée de monter sur scène, et encore plus de devoir faire le fou dans une choré' improbable. Dit-il d'un air désabusé. Alors si tu change d'avis, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Ça ira. Dit-elle en souriant sincèrement. On essayera quelque chose de simple, je suis certaine qu'on aboutira à quelque chose de sympa.

Lui prenant la main, elle s'avança vers le comptoir avec infiqué un panneau "inscriptions" La femme au comptoir les dévisagea d'un air suspect puis leur adressa un immense sourire hypocrite.

\- Bonjour bonjour! Je suis Alexia! Je vois que vous voulez vous lancer dans les concours! Pour quel genre de concours souhaitez vous vous inscrire?

\- Je sais que nous sommes Mercredi, le Vendredi soir il y a la scène publique! J'aimerais y participer!

Mike sursauta. Il s'attendait à un petit truc devant un petit public au départ. Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua discrètement la tête vers sa compagne dans un signe de négation.

\- Très bien! Voici les modalités et le formulaire ainsi que les diverses clauses et assurances. Les frais d'inscription sont offerts pour la première fois. Si vous trouvez un sponsor durant votre première prestation, les suivantes sont en générales couvertes par le sponsor.

\- Un... sponsor? Fit Mike, héberlué.

\- Oui. Rien n'est gratuit vous savez.

\- Très bien, fit Polly. On va remplir ça et on revient!

Elle tira son petit ami vers une table et déplia le formulaire, ravie. Mike quant à lui restait dubitatif.

\- Des sponsors... alors il est question d'argent?

\- euh... tu débarque ou quoi?

\- Je pensais que c'était d'innocents petits trucs ou on dansait pour le fun...

\- T'es un vrai Rondoudou ma parole! S'exclama t'elle. Il y a d'énormes sommes en jeu dans les competitions internationales!

\- Hein? Mais... c'est juste de la danse !

\- Tu oublie les costumes, les infrastructures, les effets spéciaux en concerts, sans parler des entraîneurs de renom!

\- mais... d'ou sort tout cet argent?

\- Les tournées des stars qui vendent à guichets fermés et le marketing!

\- Le marketing?!

\- amène toi.

Elle reprit le formulaire et tira son petit ami déboussolé vers une boutique. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent immédiatemment cernés par des peluches, des poupées, des jouets et gadgets de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles.

Incrédule, le dresseur parcourut les étalages. Il vit une poupée d'une Lippoutou coiffée d'une immense tresse blonde. Il fit la grimace et sa compagne commenta:

\- C'est la comédie musicale "La Lippoutou des neiges!"

\- C'est totalement absurde.

\- Et la! Regarde, "Pookétopia" avec ses deux stars Laporeille et Roussil!

\- Pauvres Pokémons...

\- Tu plaisante?! Leur propriétaires se sont fait des millions avec ces comédies musicales!

\- Et ça? Les..."Jovengers"?!

\- Oui! Ce sont des Rangers de Johto avec leurs pokémons qui constituent une équipe de super-héros!

\- Mais... ce sont de vrais Rangers?!

\- Mais non! Les vrais ont prêté leurs droits et touchent des Royalties sur le film et ses produits dérivés. Tu croyais vraiment qu'une organisation de fans de camping gagnait de l'argent en envoyant ses représentants vadrouiller dans les buissons aux quatre coins du monde?

\- Mais... comment tu sais tout ça toi?

\- Quand tu es en cage toute la journée, hormis la télé il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions... fit-elle d'un air penaud.

\- Et dire que moi on m'a interdit la télé... soupira le dresseur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu te fait remarquer en concours tu peux faire de la pokévision et devenir super riche!

\- Mais... j'ai pas envie de devenir riche moi... geignit Mike.

\- Je sais, mais ce serait nettement plus simple de voyager confortablement non?

Mike soupira. Lui ce qu'il aimait justement c'était cette absence de luxe et de confort qui permettait des moments magiques dans les bois ou en montagne, c'était l'école de la vie en quelque sorte. Et voilà que Polly rêvait de faste et de luxe...

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa compagne qui le poussa hors du magasin vers une immense vitrine. Elle avait le regard étincelant, il pouvait presque voir les rêves de sa compagne défiler devant ses yeux. C'était totalement à l'opposé de sa vision des choses, mais après tout, un rêve est un rêve, il n'avait pas le courage ni l'envie de lui refuser. Elle posa ses mains sur la vitre et s'immobilisa devant un écrin sombre. Sa bouche s'étira en un gigantesque sourire et son oeil valide vit sa pupille se dilater à l'extrême.

Un somptueux ruban était posé la, brodé de dorures et de pierres précieuses. Une petite couronne d'or en tenait la boucle centrale. Et en fonction de l'orientation du regard, les couleurs iridescentes variaient au moindre mouvement. Bien qu'il n'était pas expert en bijoux, Mike reconnut une émeraude vert feuille, un saphir bleu, un rubis rouge feu, un éclat de perle noir, et une larme de diamant blanc. La magnificence de l'objet forçait au respect. Prenant son courage a deux mains, le dresseur chuchota à sa petite amie:

\- Polly... tu es entrain de baver!

\- Hein? Ah, oui, pardon. Voir mon rêve de gloire ultime de mes propres yeux... Je ne me maîtrise pas haha!

\- Ton " _rêve de gloire ultime_ "?!

\- Oui je sais, ça sonne mégalo, mais bon sang, je rêve de ce truc depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu...

\- Et au risque de paraître criminellement inculte, c'est quoi ce truc?

\- C'est le très célèbre **Ruban Royal Sublime!** Fit-elle, surexcitée. Il est fait avec des pierres précieuses! Le coeur du bijou central est en or et l'âme de la trame des rubans est en argent. Les broderies sont faites de fils de platine!

\- Et... faut gagner tous les concours pour le recevoir, c'est ça?

\- Non, on peut l'acheter celui-là!

\- Mais où est l'intérêt? Ça n'a aucun sens! Il suffit que j'ouvre mon portefeuille pour l'avoir c'est ça? C'est quoi le prix? Cinq cent mille? Allez, un million, et je suis généreux.

\- Chéri...

\- On va affronter la ligue et puis on économisera, je te promets que...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas me promettre ce ruban la, Mike. Meme si tu es de bonne volonté. Tu es très capable et tout, mais ça c'est hors de portee du commun des mortels.

\- Pffff, encore un truc qu'Eusèbe peut avoir et pas moi. Soupira le dresseur.

\- Non. Même Eusèbe ne pourra qu'en rêver au sommet de sa fortune...

\- Attends un peu... Meme Eusèbe pourrais pas? Il est ultra riche!

\- Ce ruban coûte un milliard.

Mike devint livide et manqua de tourner de l'oeil en tentant d'imaginer la somme que ça représentait.

\- U-u-u-u-u-un m-m-mi-milliard?! Bredouilla Mike. Mais... **qui est assez cinglé pour dépenser une somme pareille?!** Je fait tourner un pays avec une somme aussi colossale! Bordel! **Un milliard!**

\- Eh oui. Tu comprends que tu ne puisse pas me le promettre malgré ta bonne volonté.

\- Polly, je...

\- Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui en possèdent un. Dianthéa et Crépuscule.

\- Crépuscule? C'est quoi ce nom?

\- C'est la plus grande star de pokévision du monde! Pas très grande, elle a des lunettes et les cheveux bouclés, une adorable femme!

\- Hmmm... je crois que ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Elle a joué dans "La guerre des Staross"!

\- Oui, c'etait elle la princesse il me semble.

\- Mais... tu la connait?

\- Brièvement, ils ont passé le début du film a l'école mais j'ai jamais vu la suite.

\- Il faut réparer ça. Dès qu'on aura un moment on ira au cinéma!

\- Ouais. Ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Mais pour en revenir au ruban, seules deux idoles absolues de Pokévision ont pu se le payer. Mais c'est la consécration pour toute star. C'est l'absolu ultime, le couronnement d'une carrière et la gloire éternelle...

Polly se dandinait sur place, l'oeil valide brillant au possible, à la limite de l'hystérie. Puis en poussant un soupir elle quitta la vitrine d'un air rêveur. Son compagnon demanda:

\- Mais... il suffirait que je casse cette vitre et que je le prenne, et le tour serait joué, non?

\- Mike! Tu es fou?! Ces rubans sont uniques! Il sont fabriqués par un artisan de renom, et aucun ne ressemble à l'autre. Et lorsqu'un est gagné, il en fabrique un nouveau, différent, qui attendra d'être gagné à son tour, et ainsi de suite.

\- Oui, mais fondamentalement, si je n'ai pas de scrupules...

\- ... parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'ils le laisseraient ici à la portée de tous?

\- Ça me paraîtrait étrange qu'il soit précisément ici alors qu'on y est, mais pourquoi pas?

\- ... c'est un hologramme.

\- Ah.

\- Regarde dans l'écrin, ce ne sont pas des boutons mais des caméras tridimensionnelles qui projettent l'image en temps réel.

\- En temps réel?

\- Le ruban est chez celui qui l'a conçu, sous très haute surveillance et les images sont diffusées non stop.

\- Bah si un voleur doué arrive à...

\- Les fibres multicolores tissées sont doublées de fibres électroniques. C'est un peu comme une carte de dresseur ou de champion. Sauf qu'avec ce ruban, on t'ouvre toutes les portes dans ta vie. Séjours de luxe gratuits, véhicules privés et compagnie!

\- Un peu comme Diana alors.

\- Dis toi que Diana et les autres maîtres voyagent en deuxième classe économique à côté de ça.

\- Ouais donc si tu le vole tu peux ni le porter ni le refourguer.

\- Exact.

\- Eh ben...

\- Je vais être franche. Je sais que tu a un rêve mais je sais aussi que le mien est impossible...

\- Rien n'est foncièrement impossible! Murmura Mike.

\- Bon, très peu probant alors. Mais toujours est-il que ça ne restera qu'un rêve magique, je te demande juste de bien vouloir me laisser participer, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit oui, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Et même si on ne trouve pas de sponsor, je ferais des efforts pour qu'on combatte pour gagner de quoi couvrir les frais d'inscription.

\- Voilà qui est intelligent. Ça me va. Tu pourra compter sur moi aussi. Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- **Merci!**

De joie, elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils sortirent sous le soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Il leur restait Jeudi et Vendredi pour trouver un concept et le mettre à execution, mais Polly semblait déjà avoir sa petite idée sur la question. Mais pour le moment ils se chargèrent de remplir le formulaire qui était truffé de choses plus absurdes les unes que les autres et qui, autant dans le fond que dans la forme, servait a juridiquement dégager le concours et tout ce qui gravitait avec de toute responsabilité. Le dresseur ou la dresseuse ainsi que leur pokémon étaient donc fondamentalement complètement responsable de tout incident, ce qui incluait la destruction de matériel par des attaques, des attaques mal maitrisées qui partaient dans le public, des effets secondaires de certaines attaques et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Ce qui revenait a deux choix possibles. Dans le premier cas, le dresseur et son ou ses pokémon etaient talentueux et géraient tout avec brio, ou, dans le second cas, les participants coucouraient en se restreignant.

Mike, un peu perdu, consulta le formulaire a plusieurs reprises et s'assura d'avoir répondu à tout correctement. Un entretien préalable leur serait attribué et ils devraient se présenter à un coach en "dynamique humaine et pokémon" qui évaluerait la faisabilité de la chose. La scène publique était très prisée des découvreurs de nouveaux talents et c'était une occasion en or de se faire remarquer pour revenir le Dimanche soir. Mais qui disait public, disait affluence, la moindre erreur était guettée par les professionnels et le public vous hachait menu dans les critiques si votre numéro n'était pas bon. Pour le dresseur ce concours revenait a danser sur la chaîne d'une tronçonneuse. Un seul faux pas et c'en était fini de votre carrière.

Le samedi soir était reservé aux participants déjà primés et professionnels. Et enfin, le Dimanche soir, c'était le grand soir pour la scène publique, ou ceux qui avaient le plus brillé le Vendredi déployaient tout leur talent et les nominés recevaient un sponsor d'office à l'issue du concours. Au repas du soir, sa compagne lui présenta quelques feuilles ou elle avait griffonné quelques pas de danse rudimentaire et une suite d'actions pas trop compliquée. Ça pouvait le faire, mais le garçon voyait mal comment quelque chose en apparence aussi banal pourrait être remarqué. Mais il décida d'ignorer ses doutes et plaça son entière confiance dans ce qu'elle planifiait. Après tout c'était elle la spécialiste!

Ils s'endormirent dans un lit du centre pokémon, mais Polly se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver le sommeil à son tour. Elle se leva très tôt alors que le soleil peinait à darder ses premiers rayons, terminant tout juste sa course nocturne de l'autre côté du globe. Elle franchit en silence la porte du centre et s'isola dans une petite crique déserte au nord de la ville. Le fond de l'air était doux et elle avait confiance. Puis, silencieusement, dans la douce clarté matinale, elle se mit à danser...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Vous voyez l'incident du spectacle de fin d'année? True story._


	70. Chapitre 70: Danse

Dans sa tête, tout était clair. Elle avait imaginée toute une suite de pas sur un air entraînant. Rien de bien compliqué, comme ça elle était assurée que ce soit suffisamment facile pour son compagnon. Une chorégraphie simple mais exécutée à la perfection avait toutes ses chances. Effectuant les pas requis, elle murmurait en même temps:

" _Un pas à gauche, lancé de jambe. Un pas à droite, un tour sur soi. Levé de jambe droite. On écarte les bras en se cambrant autant que faire se peut._

 _Inspiration._

 _Un pas à droite, sauté suivi d'un demi-tour, succession de trois bonds en avant, deux pas en arrière puis un salto. Si on arrive à reproduire trois fois ce schéma, je terminerais par une improvisation de mon cru selon ce que mon humeur me dictera._ "

Elle exécuta cette suite jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Ça faisait des années qu'elle en rêvait et l'occasion se présentait enfin. Elle allait se donner à fond. Reprenant le chemin du centre pokémon elle croisa quelques dresseurs et leurs pokémons qui peaufinaient eux aussi leurs exercices. La compétition, même pour des débutants, serait serrée. Elle pressa le pas et tira son petit ami du lit. Les yeux embrumés et la bouche pâteuse, il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté cette histoire de concours. Mais il lui devait au moins ça.

Ils déjeunèrent en hâte puis elle refit chemin inverse sous son apparence naturelle, talonnée par son dresseur. La chorégraphie fut expliquée pas après pas jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne bien l'enchaînement. Afin de réussir à se coordonner, elle alluma le Vokit sur une station musicale et ils s'entrainèrent à agir de concert pour une fluidité de mouvement parfaite.

Hormis le repas de midi, ils ne prirent pas de pause. Aussi lorsque Polly declara que ça suffisait, le dresseur s'écroula de fatigue dans le sable, les idées un peu mélangées après tant de pas et de rythmes différents. Elle reprit forme humaine et s'allonga contre lui dans le sable, et murmura:

\- Ça va le faire.

\- Ça devra. On a pas franchement le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Ça te paraît bien?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais raffolé des concours ni même de danse ou de musique. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un gosse de quatre ans avec un tube de gouache dans une exposition de néo-impressionnisme abstrait contemporain.

\- Vu comme ça...

\- Mais ça devrait aller. Je te **promets** de faire de mon mieux.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

\- Mais dis-moi. Y'a rien d'autre que de la danse?

\- Comment ça?

\- Les meilleurs arrivent en pokévision et font des films!

\- Oui c'est principalement des comédies musicales. Les gens se bousculent pour voir les plus célèbres.

\- Ça fait maintenant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années que ça existe, **personne** n'a **jamais** rien essayé d'autre?

\- Comment ça? Fit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

\- Je sais pas moi! De l'horreur, du drame, de l'action!

\- ... **Qui** ferait un truc pareil ?! C'est un concours d'attaques et de danse !

\- Eh bien pourquoi ne pas mélanger les genres ? Je n'ai vu nulle part que la danse était obligatoire !

\- Mike... tu es décidément un garçon très étrange!

Il s'assit et fit face à la mer. Se disant que quelque part, là-bas, Eusèbe devait croupir dans une cellule froide et inconfortable. Le dresseur espérait simplement que son rival n'avait pas accès à la télé dans sa cellule sinon lorsqu'il sortirait, ce serait l'humiliation publique assurée le jour ou il le recroiserait. Polly se leva et le tira par la main. Il la suivit au centre pokémon et ils prirent une douche. Demain soir c'etait le grand jeu. Tout ou rien. Tous deux se couchèrent de bonne heure, les inscriptions seraient enregistrées le Vendredi matin, suivies des entretiens avec les coachs.

Sa petite amie bondit comme un diable en boîte lorsque le Vokit sonna six heures du matin. Elle ne cessait de répéter:

\- Ça y est, j'y suis presque, c'est la chance de ma vie!

Elle inonda son petit ami de son état surexcité dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il sût que la journée risquait d'être longue. Très longue. Elle n'avala rien au petit déjeuner, ne tenant pas en place avec l'excitation du concours qui approchait. Profitant d'un recoin mal éclairé elle reprit son apparence d'Ectoplasma et se balançait de gauche à droite en fredonnant un air entendu à la radio la veille.  
Consultant une toute dernière fois le formulaire, Mike le remit à la femme qui les avait accueillis dans son bureau. Elle haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Mike et son Pokémon. Ce n'était pas le pire qu'elle ai vu dans son métier, mais l'apparence négligée du dresseur et sa tenue un peu étrange ne lui inspirait pas entièrement confiance. Posant les papiers, elle demanda:

\- Bien. Je m'appelle Amanda. Je serais votre coach pour cette matinée et nous allons regarder ensemble la faisabilité de votre projet.

\- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème! Fit Mike en souriant de son mieux.

\- Vous comprenez, c'est la première fois. Continua Amanda. Les débutants n'ont pas accès au même matériel que les pros, alors **si vous aviez un projet loufoque, je vous suggère de faire une croix dessus.**

\- Non, vraiment, ce sera simple.

\- Bien bien, si vous le dites. Donc vous vous appelez Mike et vous venez de Kanto.

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous allez donc concourir avec cet... Ectoplasma.

\- en effet.

\- Vous n'auriez pas **un autre** pokémon par hasard?

\- Comment ça? Fit le dresseur, surpris.

\- Eh bien les types Spectre sont très peu appréciés du public, donc ce serait partir avec un **handicap** que de...

\- **Je reste sur ma décision.** Répondit il d'un ton cassant. Elle **fera** ce concours.

\- Bon... c'est vous qui voyez. Commenta Amanda en prenant des notes. Il faudrait changer de **nom** également.

\- Hein?!

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais Mike est un nom d'une **affligeante banalité** et vous ne semblez pas être un de ces dresseurs qui donne des surnoms à ses pokémons.

\- Bien sur que si elle s'appelle Poll...

Ectoplasma lui pinça furtivement la main et il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Paul ? S'etonna Amanda. Mais je croyais que c'était une fille ?

\- Non Poll comme dans... euh... Poltergeist ?

\- Poltergeist... j'aime bien, ça sonne étranger sans être trop exotique, je valide. Et vous?

\- Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Il faut quelque chose qui accroche, quelque chose qui **claque** et qui **impressionne.** Vous devez vous démarquer !

\- Euh... je ne vois vraiment pas...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on vous trouvera bien quelque chose au moment venu. Parlez moi plutôt de votre projet.

Mike détailla la chorégraphie de son mieux mais la femme ne semblait pas emballée du tout. Elle marmonna:

\- Moui, je vois... On vous dégotera un costume disponible. La musique c'est pas un problème. Mais si vous vouliez des effets spéciaux ou de la pyrotechnique, il faudra vous en passer.

\- Ça ira je pense.

\- Bien, je ne vois rien d'autre a dire si ce n'est à ce soir.

\- Merci.

\- Tâchez de vous trouver un nom d'ici la, vous passez à **vingt heure dix**. Soyez la à dix-neuf heure trente pour les préparatifs!

Elle lui serra la main et ils sortirent du bureau. Polly était excitée comme une puce, mais Mike semblait dubitatif. La femme ne s'était montrée enthousiaste a aucun moment, et il avait bien vu son regard blasé lorsqu'il lui avait exposé la chorégraphie. Il murmura à Polly:

\- Je... je le sens pas pour ce soir.

\- Comment ça?! Tu peux pas me faire ça! **Pas toi!**

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on va avoir droit à des fonds de tiroirs pour le numéro...

\- Regarde moi, j'étais un fond de cage invendable et regarde ou on en est tous les deux!

Il fit un sourire un peu triste mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Si elle y croyait, il pouvait bien y croire également. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest de la ville et rentrèrent un peu dans la forêt pour rester à l'écart. Mike fit sortir ses trois autres pokémon pour qu'ils se dégourdissent un peu et lui et Polly s'entraînèrent pour la chorégraphie. Ça semblait beaucoup plaire à Tutankafer qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre des mains en rythme et d'essayer de les imiter avec un succès très relatif.  
La journée fila en un éclair et Polly semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Il était dix-neuf heure dix et elle frôlait la crise de panique. Mike la fit s'asseoir et lui brossa longuement la fourrure au niveau de la tête et du haut du dos, ce qui la détendit nettement.

Il la prit par la main et ils se rendirent à la salle. Il enfila un costume en cuir noir avec une veste sans manche rouge, bordée de fourrure. C'etait un peu kitsch mais c'etait un des seuls costumes disponibles sans supplément, il faudrait faire avec. Polly quant a elle était bardée de divers accessoires enrubannés et de flots, ce qui lui donnait plus un aspect bizarre qu'autre chose. Mais c'était elle l'experte, il s'en remit à son jugement. Alors qu'ils allaient se préparer à se mettre en scène, Mike sentit une gêne au niveau de la chaussure gauche. Pas grand chose, mais suffisamment gênant pour être remarqué. Il se baissa pour tenter de regarder mais Polly murmura:

\- **Miiiiike!** On a pas le temps!

\- Attends je veux juste...

\- C'est à nous, tu regardera tout à l'heure!

Il pressa le pas et arriva sur scène ou les projecteurs faillirent l'aveugler tandis qu'une musique assourdissante retentissait. La presentatrice s'approcha et demanda, hors micro:

\- Votre nom de scène?

\- Ectoplasma sera Poltergeist!

\- Et vous?

\- Euh...je... Tötenkopf?

\- C'est à vous.

Elle s'avança en levant un bras et cria dans son micro:

" _ **Mesdames et Messieurs, pokémons de tous types, je vous demande d'accueillir Poltergeist et Tötenkopf!"**_

Une petite salve d'applaudissements retentit et ce fut le silence.

Le dresseur fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer et partir en courant. Les spots l'eblouissaient et il ne voyait presque rien. Polly lui lança un regard inquiet mais il acquiesça pour la rassurer, il fixa son regard sur l'un des rubans qu'elle avait sur la tête comme seul point de repère. La lumière était trop forte pour qu'il discerne correctement sa compagne mais au moins ce ruban brillait plus que le reste et il sautait exactement ou elle était.

Une musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé commença et il respira profondément. Il entama les gestes répétés ensembles et fit de son mieux pour rester dans le rythme. Sa compagne aussi semblait taraudée par le trac, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en plein dedans, pas moyen de faire demi-tour.

Sa chaussure gauche le gênait complètement a présent. Mais lorsque vint le moment des bonds en avant, sa semelle se décolla, il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et dégringola de la scène. La foule éclata de rire et à cet instant précis, il savait que tout était fichu. Dans le noir, il rampa discrètement le long de la scène jusqu'à la loge. Il se changea, et lorsque Polly arriva, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la rappela dans sa ball, prit la sortie de secours et courut dans la nuit jusqu'à la clairière ou ils s'étaient entraînés.

Redoutant la réaction de Polly, il inspira profondément et la fit ressortir. Elle avait pris apparence humaine et une gifle monumentale lui arriva avec force sur la joue, manquant de peu de le faire tomber à la renverse. Elle était plus que furieuse à présent et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se sentir coupable. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et hurla d'une voix éprise de colère:

\- **ENFOIRÉ!**

\- Écoute, Polly, je suis...

\- **TU A TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR! TOUT!**

\- Mais...

\- Est-ce que je **méritais** ça?

\- Polly...

\- Est-ce que j'ai fichu **ton** rêve en l'air, moi?

\- Non!

\- **C'est quoi le problème?** C'est le **sexe**? On peut regler ça la tout de suite maintenant!

\- Polly! Je n'y suis pour rien!

\- **C'est ça oui! J'ai bien vu que tu était pas du tout motivé!**

\- Mais ma chaussure...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre une seconde gifle, Tutankafer jaillit et retint sa main in extremis. Le dresseur resta figé, dépassé par les évènements. Polly laissa éclater sa fureur contre l'intervenante:

\- Quoi, tu va le défendre? C'est vrai, **ce gros bébé est incapable de passer une semaine sans provoquer une autre calamité!**

\- Ombre-de-froid méchante avec Ami-de-je!

\- **Oh me fait pas chier!** Fit-elle en poussant violemment Tutankafer.

\- Ombre-de-froid calmer ou je colère! S'énerva le sarcophage.

\- Tu sais quoi? **Va te faire voir!**

Polly décocha un coup de poing dans le visage de Tutankafer. Cette dernière répliqua par une gifle de sa main supérieure gauche et, ivre de colère, Polly reprit sa forme pokémon et se jeta sur son adversaire. Elles tombèrent au sol en se donnant des coups de poing l'une et l'autre tandis que Mike assistait â la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

\- **Fout moi la paix, connasse!** Rugit Polly, furieuse.

\- Ombre-de-froid dépasser limite!

\- **Ah ouais et ma limite dans ta gueule, ça te dit?**

\- Je colère!

Tutankafer se redressa brutalement et saisit Polly par les mains. Elle tourna sur elle même en tenant fermement Ectoplasma par les poignets et alla de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse d'accélération centrifuge suffisante pour envoyer Polly voler dans les arbres avoisinants. Polly explosa un jeune arbre en chutant lourdement et revint à la charge en grondant. Tutankafer se mit a courir sur ses mains inférieures et elles entrèrent l'une et l'autre dans un violent corps à corps qui les fit rouler au sol tandis que les coups fusaient des deux côtés.

Mike fit sortir Moyade et murmura:

\- S'il te plaît, essaye de les calmer avant qu'il y en ait une qui tue l'autre.

\- Moyaaaaaade! Acquiesça le pokémon avant de s'avancer vers les deux furies.

Elle tenta d'en saisir une mais dans la mêlée elle perdit un tentacule. Mike entendit juste Polly grogner:

\- Ah toi aussi tu t'y mets? **Viens te battre! Je vous prends toutes les deux!**

\- Bulle-de-méduse pas se mêler combat!

\- Moyaaaaaaaaaaade!

\- Faute Ombre-de-froid !

\- **Je vais vous casser la tête !**

\- Moooooo!

Mike secoua la tête en perdant patience.

\- **Moyade!** Je t'ai demandé de les **séparer** pas de te battre avec elles!

Pour toute réponse, un jet d'eau bouillante lui arriva sur le visage. Il déglutit en manquant de peu de se noyer sous la trombe d'eau et murmura:

\- Petite effrontée! On peux compter sur personne!

Considérant la ball d'Exagide, il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il se sentait coupable et il avait un mal de crâne monumental. Laissant les trois pokémon se battre entre elles, il recula pour sortir momentanément de la clairière.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et frappa le sol de ses poing en y mettant toute sa force. Les cailloux entamèrent la peau de ses mains, mettant la chair à nu et faisant saigner les jointures de ses doigts. La douleur était atroce mais ça ne dépassait pas encore sa haine contre lui-même. Il jeta son sac dans un geste rageur et frappa une nouvelle fois le sol. En retombant, le sac laissa échapper le stylo qu'il avait emprunté à la salle de concours. Dans un cliquetis il roula non loin puis s'immobilisa. Le garçon contempla l'objet et son esprit se mit peu a peu en marche. Le fixant avec insistance les brumes se dissipaient peu à peu dans sa tête et uu bout d'un moment, il le ramassa et reprit son sac. Retournant sur le lieu de la bagarre, il vit que le conflit ne s'était toujours pas interrompu.

Il sortit sa carte de dresseur et l'inséra dans le module de son pokédex. Il prit la moonball de Polly, la Soinball de Moyade ainsi que la Luxeball de Tutankafer et les passa une par une sur le lecteur qui émit un petit son aigu à chaque passage. Les combattantes s'immobilisèrent brutalement et Ectoplasma se dégagea de la mêlée.

\- Mike? Qu'est ce que tu fait?

\- **Je désactive vos balls** , **il vous reste cinq minutes. Vous êtes virées. Toutes les trois.**

\- **Quoi ?!** Mais je suis ta...

\- Petite amie? Peut-être. Mais tu es aussi mon pokémon et **je suis ton dresseur.**

\- Je...

\- Tu rien du tout. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux ce soir et je suis **sincèrement** désolé de ce qui est arrivé, mais je **refuse** d'en endosser l'entière responsabilité.

\- Et tu...

\- **Il est grand temps pour toi que je te remette à ta place! Je t'ai laissée en faire à ta tête et voilà comment tu me remercie? Tu me gifle et après ça vire à la baston de chiffonnières ?! Vous devriez avoir honte! Toutes les trois!**

\- Attends!

\- maintenant vous allez rentrer sagement dans vos balls respectives sans faire d'histoire, sinon je vous garantis que la première qui râle ou qui ressort sans autorisation, je la vends au premier venu sans prévenir.

Ce fut un silence quasi mortuaire qui tomba sur la clairière. Il repsirait fort et le sang battait à ses tempes. Sans rajouter un mot il les rappella une par une et rangea les ball au fond du sac. Il s'assit sur un rocher, tira une feuille et se mit à écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	71. Chapitre 71: Théatral

Pendant plusieurs heures il griffonna des lignes de texte et des dessins. Mais le sommeil le surprit dans sa ferveur. S'écroulant sur lui même il rêvait de la catastrophe de la soirée qu'il vivait en boucle. Ce fut un Noarfang qui le réveilla au petit matin en se posant non loin.

Le dresseur ouvrit les yeux et eût un sursaut. Se frottant le visage, ses pensées tentaient de se remettre dans l'ordre et il essaya de se remémorer les instants avant que la fatigue ne l'ai pris en traitre. En revoyant ses feuilles, tout lui revint. Il se changea rapidement pour remettre le survêtement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais l'incident de la veille risquait d'etre reconnu et il souhaitait ne pas y etre associé au premier pas dans la ville. Fonçant droit à la salle de concours, il s'assit au bar et posa une feuille avec inscrit:

" **Sponsor recherché pour concours dimanche soir** "

Les larmes et la colère de polly avaient éte légitimes, et ça le hantait déjà maintenant alors s'en aller sur un échec promettait d'être douloureux pour le restant de sa vie ainsi que pour leur couple. Si tant est que l'idée même de couple ait subsisté après l'incident de la veille. Quelques personnes vinrent le voir, mais bientôt tout le monde alentour l'avait reconnu et il entendit à plusieurs reprises des remarques moqueuses et des rires désagréables. Fermant les yeux, il fit un effort titanesque pour ne pas s'énerver.

" _Pense à la leçon de Donovan_ " se répétait t-il en boucle.

Deux heures passèrent sans que personne ne se manifeste. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever en étant découragé il fut tiré de sa déception par une voix un peu bizarre.

\- Eh bien. Voilà qui est intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme matériel?

\- Pardon? Demanda t'il, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour ton numéro?

\- Mais... vous savez que c'était moi hier soir qui me suis humilié devant tout le monde?

\- Oui, et te voilà de bon matin avec une idee audacieuse. Un vrai perdant aurait baissé les bras et serait parti sans demander son reste.

\- Je...

\- J'ai vu les larmes de ton pokémon lorsque tu es tombé. Ça a du être rude pour elle autant que pour toi.

\- En effet. Mais...

\- J'apprécie les gens qui n'abandonnent pas et surtout qui présentent des idées originales.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Demanda le garçon.

\- Appelle moi Myosotis.

\- Très bien Madame Myosotis. J'ai fait une liste au dos de la feuille pour le matériel nécessaire. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais si ça ne marche pas je m'engage à vous rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Fit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

C'etait une petite femme un peu courbée et qui trottait avec une canne. Elle semblait d'un âge fort avancé mais quelque chose dans son attitude semblait contredire son âge. Elle détailla la liste au dos et murmura:

\- Fantastique. Merveilleux même.

\- Un problème?

\- Non, aucun. Je suis prête a parier que ça va faire un malheur. Je te propose de faire cinquante pourcent sur les bénéfices dégagés.

\- Je... pourquoi pas, mais ne soyez pas trop optimiste tout de même.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir crée intégralement ce numéro? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre en avant. Pour que tu ai pondu ça, c'est qu'une passion t'animait.

\- Eh bien en fait, j'essaye de faire amende honorable. Mon pokémon rêvait de faire un concours et j'ai malheureusement gâché ça a cause d'une semelle défaillante.

\- Je peux comprendre. J'ai aussi fait des numéros et spectacles dans ma jeunesse, et ça fait des mois que je cherche quelque chose d'original. Je suis certaine d'avoir trouvé quelque chose avec toi.

\- Merci! Fit-il en rougissant.

\- Bien, la salle n'est pas occupée aujourd'hui, que dirait tu de faire un tour en coulisses pour trouver de quoi faire ton numéro?

\- Mais on ne peut pas accéder...

\- En demandant gentiment on arrive a beaucoup de choses mon garçon! Conclut-elle avec son mystérieux sourire.

Elle se leva et lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'elle gérait les modalités. Parcourant inlassablement sa feuille il tentait de tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce trop ambitieux? Peut-être inapproprié? Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Remerciant la providence pour cette adorable bonne femme, il vérifia pour la énième fois son document en espérant que le public soit réceptif. Myosotis revint et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle lui ouvrit une porte dérobée et ils entrèrent. Une immense pléiade de décors garnissait la salle. Elle s'avança vers un écran et dit:

\- Voici des photos des décors en situation réelle. Ça te donnera un meilleur aperçu pour ton projet.

\- Je... **ouah**. Merci madame! Fit-il ébahi.

Fébrilement, il parcourut les visuels et s'immobilisa sur celui d'une petite tour façon château et une forêt en toile de fond.

\- Celui là! Ce serait parfait!

\- Très bien. Je vais le réserver.

\- Merci infiniment! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier!

\- Fait ton numéro et ça suffira. Pour ce qui est de ta demande matérielle, il y aura tout ce dont tu a besoin.

\- Fantastique!

\- Il ne manque plus qu'une chose.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Un costume pour toi.

\- Je... euh... le dernier qu'on m'a donné...

\- Raison de plus. Que dirait tu d'en faire un toi même?

\- Je suis incapable de coudre un truc convenable en aussi peu de temps! Fit-il, ennuyé.

\- Eh bien tu n'aura qu'a dessiner et me donner les instructions, l'atelier de confection est disponible toute la journée.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Allez! Lance toi!

\- Si vous insistez...

Il s'avança vers la table non loin et se mit a dessiner sommairement une silhouette. Prenant des crayons de couleur il compléta son costume et tendit le résultat à la femme. Elle eut un petit rire et chuchota d'une voix douce:

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins d'un garçon aussi peu banal!

Gêné, il reprit son dessin et suivit la femme à l'atelier. Ils travaillèrent tout le jour en mangeant de délicieux gâteaux en forme de Nosferalto et en buvant du thé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'a une heure avancée de la soirée. Myosotis semblait s'amuser comme une folle a coudre, coller, plier, confectionner. Quant à Mike, il se surprenait lui même d'avoir eu une idée pareille.

Lorsque tout fût terminé, la vieille femme lui tapota affectueusement la joue et conclut:

\- Voila pour le décor et le costume. Il ne te reste plus qu'à répéter demain.

\- Merci encore. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu réparer cette humiliation.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde se plante parfois, et que je sache, une foule qui rit n'a jamais tué de compétiteurs. La honte c'est toujours dur. Parfois on a envie de disparaître pour le restant de ses jours, mais il faut rester brave et aller de l'avant.

\- Vous êtes géniale!

\- Merci, on me le dit souvent! Hihihihi! Maintenant file te reposer, demain tu aura une grosse journée.

Il prit congé de la vieille dame et rentra au centre pokémon. Extenué il eut a peine le temps de regler son vokit pour le reveil qu'il s'endormit.  
C'est avec difficulté qu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Il prit une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Un pic de stress le minait. Si ça ne marchait pas ce soir, il ne voyait pas ce qui marcherait.

Il descendit en trombe et saisit cinq croissants au passage. Prenant la direction Ouest, il retourna dans la clairière isolée. Il enregistra à nouveau les balls d'Ectoplasma, Tutankafer et Moyade. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il les fit sortir toutes les trois ainsi qu'Exagide et leur donna à chacune un croissant. Polly était sous sa forme naturelle et baissa immédiatement la tête, embarrassée. Le dresseur s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça:

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir besoin de **vous**.

\- Ami-de-je fâché? Demanda Tutankafer.

\- Puisque le numéro de vendredi a été une **calamité** , j'ai pris la décision d'en faire un **moi-même**.

\- **Hein?** Fit Polly en sursautant.

\- J'ai trouvé une vieille femme qui a accepté de couvrir les frais. J'ai un décor et j'ai un costume. Il ne me manque que des participantes.

\- **Je-moi vouloir!** Fit Tutankafer surexcitée.

\- Ça va être très simple. Vous allez participer. **Toutes les quatre**.

\- **Attends une minute!** Fit Polly.

\- **Non.** **Aucune discussion, aucune objection. C'est moi qui décide** , et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ajouta d'un ton sévère:

\- Moyade et Ectoplasma, **vous devrez vous battre**.

\- Comment ça? Fit cette dernière, sous le choc.

\- Vous vous battrez avec vos attaques comme si votre vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs ça va en dépendre. **La perdante sera virée.**

\- **QUOI?!** hurla Ectoplasma.

\- Tu m'a très bien entendu.

\- Mais tu ne...

\- Peux pas faire ça? Mais si je peux, **je** suis le **dresseur.** Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu reagis comme ça. Tu a peur de perdre?

Polly devint livide et Moyade la dévisagea d'un air mauvais.

\- Tutankafer tu viens avec moi, j'aurais besoin de toi qu'a un seul moment, mais ce sera crucial.

\- Oh Ami-de-je surprise?

\- En quelque sorte, toi seule peut remplir cette fonction. Exagide tu viens avec aussi. Polly et Moyade entraînez vous a quelque chose de crédible sinon je vous vends toutes les deux.

Il s'isola avec Tutankafer et Exagide tandis que les deux pokémon se faisaient face. Polly commença:

\- Très bien Moyade. Prépare toi à obéir à un autre dresseur dès demain, il est hors de question que je perde!

\- Mooooooo! **MOOOOYAAAAAAAAAADE!** Rugit le pokémon aquatique en levant ses tentacules d'un air agressif.

\- **Toi même!** Répondit Ectoplasma, furieuse.

Elle se lancèrent des attaques et chacune esquiva. L'enjeu était trop important pour se permettre de perdre. Pendant pres d'une heure elles se combattirent mutuellement puis elle finirent par s'ecrouler d'épuisement.

Mike les observait secrètement. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il s'avança en déclarant un temps mort, puis ajouta:

\- vous porterez des combinés micros avec haut-parleur aussi je vous demande de garder le **silence** lors du combat, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Mais...

\- **Je m'occupe du reste.**

\- Bon, très bien... murmura t'elle, un peu triste.

\- On va arrêter la pour aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous reposiez cette après-midi en vue du numéro de ce soir. J'ai quelques modifications à faire de toute manière.

Il les fit rentrer toutes les quatre dans leur balls respectives et prit le chemin du centre pokémon. Il s'accorda une petite sieste et ne se leva que vers dix-huit heures. Se dirigeant vers la salle de concours, il ressassa tout dans sa tête. Il fallait que ce soit parfait. Myosotis l'accueillit avec enthousiasme et l'emmena dans la loge. Très fière, elle tira le costume et annonça:

\- Et voila! Tout est pret!

\- **WHOA.** fit le dresseur qui n'en revenait pas. C'est... c'est parfait!

\- Enfile le! Dit-elle, impatiente.

Il s'avança et disparut dans la cabine d'essayage. Tout était taillé à la perfection et ça lui faisait comme une seconde peau. Une main passa par le rideau en lui tendant une paire de lentilles rouges vif. Il les mit et sortit.

Elle resta ébahie devant le resultat et se mit a sauter sur place en tapant dans ses mains. Pour une vieille femme, elle tenait une sacrée forme. Il se regarda dans le miroir et frissonna. Son costume de Giratina était plus vrai que nature. Le masque intégral s'ajustait parfaitement et couvrait bien son visage, ne laissant voir que deux yeux rouges. Les six tentacules flottaient dans son dos. Myosotis lui enfila une paire de gants et accrocha des fils transparents aux doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- C'est un **harnais**. Avec ton majeur, ton annulaire et ton auriculaire à chaque main, tu pourra faire bouger les six tentacules indépendamment. Plie les deux pouces en même temps maintenant.

Il s'exécuta et le bec qui couvrait son visage s'écarta. Il souffla d'admiration et elle termina:

\- Vu ton rôle ce sera plus pratique. Relache les pouces et il se remet en place. J'ai mis des aimants au bout des deux parties du bec, comme ça il se ferme correctement en restant aligné.

\- Vous êtes fantastique!

\- Et j'ai pas besoin d'être quatre! **Hihihihihi!** Le choix d'employer la forme origine de Giratina était judicieuse. Je ne suis pas friande du dinosaure à six pattes.

\- C'est moins volumineux aussi.

\- Bien! Et si tu on préparait tes pokémon maintenant?

Il recula légèrement et fit sortir ses quatre participantes. En le voyant, Polly eut un mouvement de recul et se protégea le visage en devenant livide.

\- **Polly!** Dit-il en écartant le bec. C'est **moi**! Tu n'a rien à craindre! Regarde!

Elle resta dans son coin, tremblante. Tutankafer s'approcha lentement et du bout des doigts, caressa son masque. Elle sautilla sur place en applaudissant. Polly avait rouvert son oeil valide et s'approcha timidement. Mike lui tendit les bras et la serra très fort. Il murmura au creux de son oreille:

\- Je suis **sincèrement désolé** pour l'autre soir, mais je **t'assure** que je n'ai **jamais** voulu que la semelle lâche pour me faire tomber. Laisse moi me rattraper, **s'il te plait.**

Pour toute réponse, elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras et il la caressa de son mieux tandis que les six tentacules dans son dos, sollicités par les mouvements de ses mains, battaient l'air comme les pattes d'une araignée entrain de construire sa toile. Il secha les larmes de son pokémon et lui adressa son plus beau sourire:

\- Je **plaisantais** pour le combat. **Jamais** je ne vous abandonnerais! J'espère juste que tu a compris la leçon.

\- O-oui... murmura t'elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Bien, je vais vous préparer toutes les quatre. **Fait moi confiance et tout ira bien.** Je te **promets** de ne pas tomber de la scène cette fois!

Myosotis s'avança et plaça quelques accessoires sur les pokémons. Elle donna une fausse épée à Ectoplasma et Moyade et Mike leur suggéra de croiser les armes entre deux attaques afin de rendre le tout plus vivant. A l'aide d'un casque modifié, Exagide fut placée au dessus de Tutankafer et dans une main elle tenait une épée identique à celle de moyade et Polly et de l'autre elle tenait une balance. Le dresseur resta pensif en voyant cet assemblage de justice sinistre. Tout était parfait, il n'y avait plus qu'à se lancer. Les repassant en revue une dernière fois, il inspira mrofondément puis ils prirent tous ensembles le couloir jusqu'a une plateforme. Mike donna quatre oreillettes à ses pokémon et leur demanda d'être attentives à ce qui allait se passer.

\- Moyade et Ectoplasma, j'ai volontairement gardé la surprise, **faites moi confiance** et laissez vous guider. Restez la et attendez bien sagement.

Elle acquiescerent ensembles puis il disparut par une petite porte.

Le sol se mit a trembler et la plateforme ou se tenaient les quatre pokémons monta. Myosotis leur souhaita bon courage. Puis au bout de la montée, tout s'arrêta et il faisait noir comme dans une abîme. Une lueur s'alluma au dessus d'elles et Mike descendit, comme si il flottait. Puis une voix grave rententit et elle reconnut la voix de son amant.

" _ **LE THEATRE DES OMBRES VOUS PRESENTE: LES CONTES DU CONTRE-MONDE !**_ "

Un air d'orgue extremement sinistre se mit a jouer et Polly se demanda dans quoi elle s'etait embarquée. Mais la voix de son dresseur grésilla dans son oreille:

\- Surtout reste ou tu est et prends un air fier, comme si tu venait de gagner beaucoup d'argent, ou de battre Cynthia à toi toute seule!

Dubitative mais néanmoins curieuse elle s'executa. Le sol sous ses pieds s'éleva et elle vit qu'elle se tenait sur une petite tour de pierre. Elle prit son plus mauvais sourire et brandit l'épée. La voix reprit: 

* * *

" **Du palais d'une Moyade Dame Ectoplasma s'empara avec bravade.**

 **C'est une rusée.**  
 **La maîtresse étant absente, ce lui fut chose aisée.**

 **Elle porta la ses pénates, un jour qu'elle était allée faire au Roi des Moyade sa cour parmi les algues et les épaves.**

 **Après qu'elle eut courtisé, mangé, nagé, fait tous ses tours,**  
 **Dame Moyade retourne à son forestier séjour.**

 **Ectoplasma avait mis le nez a la fenêtre.**

" _O Arceus hospitalier! Que vois-je ici paraître ?_ "

 **Dit la méduse chassée du maternel logis.**

" _Oh là, dame Ectoplasma! Délogez immédiatement de là ou je vais avertir toutes les Branettes du pays_ "

 **La dame aux oreilles pointues répondit que le château Était au premier occupant.**

" _C'est un beau sujet de guerre pour monter sur vos grands chevaux, qu'un logis ou elle même entrait en rampant._

 _Et quant ce sera un royaume,_  
 _Je voudrais bien savoir,_ **dit-elle** _, quelle loi En a pour toujours donné l'octroi À Moyade, fille ou filleule de Noctunoir ou de Funécire,_  
 _plutôt qu'à Gringolem, plutôt qu'à moi._ "

 **Dame Moyade allégua la coutume et l'usage:**

" _Ce sont_ , **dit-elle** , _leurs lois qui m'ont de ce logis rendue maitresse et seigneuriale, et qui, de mère en fille l'ont de Noctunoir à Banshitrouye, puis à moi Moyade transmis. Le premier occupant est-ce une loi plus sage?_ "

 **Ectosplasma sauta de la tour en brandissant son arme.**

" _Alors qu'au fil de l'épée Cette appartenance soit départagée!_ "

 **Toutes deux brandirent leurs armes et se combattirent mutuellement, croisant le fer et lançant Ball'ombre pour l'une et Eco-Sphere pour l'autre.**

" _Or bien sans crier davantage,_  
 _rapportons nous, dit elle, à Tutankafer._ "

 **C'etait un pokémon qui vivait comme un dévot ermite.**  
 **Un pokémon faisant la chattemitte,**  
 **Un réputé pokémon, bien riche, sûr et froid,**  
 **arbitre expert sur tous les cas.**  
 **Moyade pour juge l'agrée.**

 **Les voila toutes deux arrivées devant sa majestée réputée.**

 **Tutankafer leur dit:** " _Mes filles, approchez, approchez, je suis sourd, les ans en sont la cause._ "

 **L'une et l'autre approchèrent, ne craignant nulle chose.**  
 **Aussitôt qu'à portée il vit les contestants, Tutankafer, le bon apôtre, jetant ses mains en même temps,**  
 **mit les plaideuses d'accord en croquant l'une et l'autre."**

(Tutankafer s'ouvrit et absorba brutalement Ectoplasma et Moyade avant de se refermer, ponctuant son action d'un sonore gargouillement, suivi d'un rot retentissant. Les lumière s'éteignirent et il ne resta plus que le dresseur, faiblement éclairé, qui descendit lentement jusqu'au sol. Il observa un silence, puis d'une voix grave et suave à la fois, il ajouta:)

" **Parfois un problème apparait majeur comme si notre destin tout entier en dépendait,**  
 **mais sachez qu'il y a bien plus important comme fait.**  
 **Ceci ressemble fort aux débats qu'ont parfois Les petits souverains se rapportants aux Rois.** "

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et n'entendit qu'un profond silence. Pas un bruit ne montait de la salle. Au moins, même si c'était raté, il avait essayé. Cependant ça lui fendait le coeur pour Polly qui en rêvait depuis des années.

Mais il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une sensation à sa main et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il eut la même sensation qu'une télé soudain allumée à plein volume.

Les gens applaudissaient à tout rompre, une ovation parcourait la foule et les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient comme un Elecsprint survolté. Ses quatre pokémons se tenaient de part et d'autre de lui. En se donnant tous la main, ils s'inclinèrent. Polly était radieuse et des larmes de bonheur coulaient en cascade sur son visage. Myosotis vint les rejoindre et salua la foule. Tirant le dresseur par la main, elle lui dit à voix basse:

\- C'est un succès **monumental!** Je te l'avais dit!

\- C'est grâce à vous tout de même!

\- Ne sois pas modeste mon garçon !

\- Merci **infiniment** madame Myosotis. C'est vous qui avez pu concrétiser mon succès, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous en retour, comptez sur moi!

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais maintenant écoute moi bien attentivement!

\- Oui ?

\- Les fans et les sponsors se pressent devant ta loge. Quoi qu'il arrive **ne signe rien et ne dit rien d'autre que des remerciements**.

\- Très bien... murmura t'il, dubitatif.

Elle poussa une porte et ce fut la cohue générale. Il rappela ses pokemons en un éclair et une foule déferla sur lui. La vieille femme taillait un chemin dans la masse à coups de canne tandis que des gens lui tendaient des affiches et des stylos et le complimentaient de partout. Il hésita un instant mais Myosotis le tira brutalement dans sa loge.

\- Ouah. Fit le dresseur, surpris. C'est quelque chose!

\- **C'est surtout une meute de Grahyena qui vient de voir un Keunotor naïf.**

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu viens de faire un carton, les journaux sont déjà au standard téléphonique pour tenter d'avoir une interview.

\- Mais... je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu viens de **briser** avec succès plusieurs années de tradition de comédies musicales avec une petite pièce de théàtre de ton crû mais en plus avec un choix de thème et de pokémon inhabituels. Tu viens de créer une brèche dans le monde des concours et tout le monde veut ta primeur.

\- Vous avez l'air bien renseignée dites donc!

\- **Les concours, j'ai donné.** Et regarde bien la foule des sponsors, le quart de ceux présent ce soir étaient la hier et se sont moqués de toi quand tu cherchais quelqu'un pour faire oublier ta catastrophe. **Ce n'est pas de l'admiration, mais de l'hypocrisie.**

Le regard de Myosotis s'était assombri et une pointe d'amertume s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle avait du connaître ce genre de choses et il appréciait qu'elle partage sa sagesse et son expérience avec lui. Elle lui sourit sincèrement puis ouvrit une porte de service dissimulée en chuchotant:

\- File de là tant qu'ils sont encore devant la porte de la loge. Va prendre l'air avec tes pokémon et célébrez ça tranquillement.

\- Merci!

\- On se retrouve au centre pokémon demain soir à vingt heure, on discutera du reste à tête reposée. Filez vous détendre entre vous!

Il la serra dans ses bras et disparut rapidement du bâtiment et sous le regard argenté de la lune, il s'éclipsa vers la forêt au nord-ouest.


	72. Chapitre 72: Complications

**Note de l'auteur:** _La première moitié de ce chapitre décrit un passage très sexuel, **pour ceux qui voudraient s'en passer et arriver directement aux conséquences, passez au second trait dans ce chapitre.** Oui, conséquences, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir des pratiques sauvages avec griffures et morsures sans qu'il y ait de conséquences. à votre avis, hormis Spectre, quel est le second type de Polly? La réponse sera après la seconde ligne qui départage ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos retour et bienvenue au vingtième follower! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les rayons tenus filtraient a travers le feuillage, baignant la clairière d'une délicieuse ambiance nocturne. La nuit était douce et les étoiles semblaient briller plus que de coutume. La voie lactée se dessinait dans des tons de blancs et de gris. Mike avait le coeur léger et la conscience apaisée. Pour une fois, quelque chose qu'il avait entrepri de lui-même n'avait pas déraillé en calamité ou blessé quelqu'un. Affichant un sourire fier, il sortit la Moonball et fit sortir Polly.

Elle se tenait immobile sans dire un mot. Sa forme humaine semblait briller de façon surnaturelle comme si elle émettait sa propre lumière. C'était une lueur douce mais très étrange. Légèrement inquiet d'une telle réaction, il murmura:

\- Polly? Est ce que... tout va bien?

Elle le fixait de son oeil écarquillé, le trait figé et immobile. Il se demanda si il s'était endormi en arrivant dans la clairière ou pire, l'échec du spectacle avait été si cuisant qu'il en était tombé évanoui et que son esprit tentait de le convaincre que tout allait bien mais que ses pensées commencaient peu à peu a montrer une défaillance dans la logique, prouvant ainsi qu'il était en plein rêve. Elle s'avança soudainement à une vitesse fulgurante et en quelques gestes d'une célérité incroyable, il était nu comme un ver face à elle.

\- A-attends une minute! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?! Je veux pas que...  
\- Silence. Fit-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant.

Elle leva la main et, claquant des doigts, se retrouva nue à son tour. À l'oreille du garçon elle murmura:

\- Tu a été **fantastique**. À mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle était avec lui. Sincèrement touché par cette passion, il lui rendit son geste en l'embrassant à son tour avec envie. Elle continua ses bisous en descendant peu a peu vers le cou. Dès l'instant ou sa langue vint caresser la jugulaire de son amant, il frissonna des pieds à la tête et ne put retenir un leger gémissement. Mais sa petite amie descendit encore en parcourant son torse et ses abdominaux pour finalement arriver à l'entrejambe.

Le dresseur eut un sursaut en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle avanca lentement sa bouche et une étrange sensation le parcourut. Le plaisir était différent mais non moins intense. Il se sentait légèrement partir, comme lorsqu'on est épuisé et qu'on navigue à la frontière entre l'éveil et le rêve. Mais pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Son corps brûlant tendait tous ses muscles et c'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas succomber au plaisir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Si quelqu'un avait été dans les parages, nul doute qu'il aurait été entendu mais à cet instant précis, il ne s'en souciait absolument plus.

Après plusieurs minutes, ses cuisses se contractèrent au maximum et il tenta de prévenir son amante, mais le souffle court et le vertige qu'il éprouvait l'empêchaient de dire quoi que ce soit. Par pur reflexe il tenta de se retirer, mais elle pris ses mains et s'avança encore plus dans son va et viens. Une onde de chaleur le parcourut et il eut l'impression de se dissoudre en millions de particules qui s'envolaient dans l'espace infini. Polly se redressa en souriant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de remettre ses pensées complètement désagrégées en ordre.

Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'arbre et s'assit dans l'herbe douce. Sa petite amie s'assit sur lui et murmura:

\- Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu a eu du plaisir...

\- J-je... _hah_ ce... C'était... _hah_ in-incroyable...

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable pour moi non plus! Fit-elle en souriant.

Il laissa retomber sa tete en arrière, ses pensées revenaient peu à peu dans l'ordre et il redescendait lentement sur terre. Elle l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur et murmura à son amant:

\- Mais ce n'est pas fini!

\- **Q-quoi?** Répondit-il, convaincu qu'il rêvait à présent.

\- Je veux aussi ma dose de plaisir.

\- Ah, j-je...euh... je n'ai j-jamais fait...ça.

\- Mais tu ne va pas faire ça. Tu va me prendre, ici, comme ça, tout de suite. **Fait moi me sentir vivante.**

Il devint cramoisi et ne savait plus ou se mettre en cet instant. Elle n'avais jamais eu le regard aussi dévorant et un ton aussi sensuel. Mais avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire, sa biologie risquait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à la requête de son amante. Effroyablement embarassé, il chuchota:

\- Je... j'aimerais bien mais avec ce que tu...

\- _Chhhhhhh._ Laisse moi faire.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec désir et si au début il ne sentait que leurs langues qui entraient en contact, au bout d'un moment, il sentit sa peau picoter et le sang battait à ses tempes. Et quelques secondes après, sa biologie masculine semblait au sommet de sa forme. Il se sentait un peu bizarre mais plus il regardait sa compagne, plus il la désirait. Elle semblait d'ailleurs s'en amuser.

Guidé par une pulsion charnelle, il la saisit soudainement par les hanches et l'assit sur lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise suivi d'un gémissement langoureux. À genoux elle s'aidait de ses cuisses pour un mouvement de bas en haut. Sa longue chevelure en arrière, elle se laissa porter par le plaisir et soupira â gorge déployée. Enhardi par cette vision, son petit ami se leva en la tenant par le bassin, l'adossa contre l'arbre et se laissa porter par sa propre expression du désir quasi animal qui l'animait. Avec les grognements qu'il faisait et les cris que poussait Polly, toute la forêt devait être au courant de leurs ébats.

Elle planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de son vaillant amant tandis que les coups de boutoir ne faisaient que la rendre de plus en plus folle de plaisir et de désir. elle perdait peu à peu toute notion de modération alors que la lune continuait sa course céleste. A présent complètement libérée de toute forme de retenue, elle griffait la chair de son compagnon sans le moindre scrupule, et le pire c'est qu'il semblait redoubler de vigueur à chaque lésion charnelle. Et soudainement ce fut l'explosion du plaisir dans son bas ventre et pour ne pas pousser un cri qui aurait réveillé le pays tout entier, elle jeta sa bouche sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon et le mordit brutalement jusqu'au sang. Il gronda de plaisir et eut un sursaut d'orgasme à son tour.

Épuisé, il bascula en arrière, au bord de l'arythmie cardiaque. Sa vigueur, bien qu'ayant eu du plaisir, sembla ne pas vouloir en rester là. Il avait envie de continuer à donner du plaisir à sa merveilleuse amante. Elle vint s'allonger sur lui, le regard flambant de désir et murmura:

\- E-encore...

Il était surpris de pouvoir satisfaire à sa requête une seconde fois et encore plus qu'elle veuille encore. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Se jetant l'un sur l'autre, ils roulèrent sur un massif de fleurs non loin qu'ils écrasèrent dans la fougue de leur échange. Les lèvres de son dresseur avaient un gout de délice et ses muscles saillants sous sa peau ne le rendaient que plus désirable. Si elle incarnait la flamme de la passion, lui représentait la bougie du désir. Ils transpiraient tous les deux et Polly ne pouvait se retenir de gémir à pleine voix tout en lacérant son chéri du bout de ses doigts qui étaient devenus des griffes à présent.

Le garçon était transporté par ses sensations et ne vivait en cet instant que pour satisfaire sa compagne. Il se dégagea lentement et la mit sur le ventre avant de redresser son postérieur. Et, se laissant guider par sa bouillonnante sexualité il la prit comme ça. Le plaisir venait de décupler pour elle et sous l'effet de sa biologie bouleversée jusqu'au bout des plus petites fibres de son corps, elle creusa la terre de profonds sillons tout en rugissant de plaisir. Cette sensation d'être soumise et dominée la rendait folle d'amour et de plaisir. Leur pulsion charnelle les dévorait sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Mais alors qu'elle se retenait au bord de l'explosion de son plaisir, les gémissements rauques de son amant lui indiquèrent qu'il venait d'être satisfait pour la troisième fois. Mais elle n'interrompit pas la chose et avec quelque brefs aller-retour elle eut également sa bouffée de plaisir si subtil et raffiné.

Mike s'écroula complètement sur le sol, bras écartés et le souffle lourd, comme si ses poumons ne suffisaient plus à oxygéner son sang. Elle le regarda en souriant et vit â ses yeux qu'il était ailleurs. Il ne dormait pas, il était tout bonnement perdu quelque part dans sa psyché, les yeux un peu fous. Elle tira la tenue de son petit ami du sac et la déploya comme une couverture de fortune. Se blotissant contre lui, son oreille collée sur son torse, le coeur battait comme un marteau piqueur sur de la roche dure. Au dessus des arbres les premières lueurs du jour pointaient et elle se mit a rire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle ou lui ne tienne aussi longtemps, mais ce n'était pas un mal dans le fond. Le rythme cardiaque la berça rapidement et elle s'endormit, heureuse et amoureuse.

* * *

Ce fut les rayons du soleil de midi qui réveillèrent Mike. Il s'ecarta doucement et posa la tête de sa compagne sur un massif d'herbe toufue. Instinctivement elle s'était rhabillée en dormant. Probablement un reflexe naturel pour elle. Il cligna des yeux dans la clarté du zenith et fit un immense sourire en réalisant que cette nuit n'était pas un rêve. S'étirant comme si il était resté couché un millénaire, son ventre grogna brutalement. Il avait une faim de Ronflex. Mais les quelques baies qu'il cueillit aux alentours ne lui suffisaient pas.

Polly se réveilla a son tour et se jeta sur son petit ami dans une effusion d'amour et de tendresse. Elle frotta son visage dans le cou du garçon et murmura:

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit-il de son plus beau sourire.

\- Je... je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, c'est juste que j'étais tellement furieuse qu'un incident gâche tout aussi bêtement!

\- J'ai bien vu que ça t'avait brisé le coeur et c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de réparer les dégâts à ma manière.

\- Tu es un garçon brillant quant les circonstances l'exigent. Mais c'est juste que ces dernières semaines tu te prends problème après problème, et dans mon égoïsme je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir une autre vision de la situation...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. On a merdé tous les deux. Ça arrive. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Je sais, pardon.

\- Mais ta frustration et ta colère étaient légitimes donc je...*ouh* fit-il en se tenant brusquement la tête.

\- Chéri! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, un vertige un peu mais ça va mieux. J'ai faim, ça doit être ça.

\- Ah toi aussi?!

\- Je suppose que ça doit être à cause des efforts de cette nuit! Ponctua le dresseur d'un clin d'oeil malicieux.

\- C'est vrai que c'était complètement génial!

\- Je suis juste surpris.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Je pensais que ton blocage t'empêchait de songer à quoi que ce soit de sexuel?

\- Eh bien... j'ai réussi à passer cette barrière. Te voir comme ça, plein d'assurance et tellement déterminé, convaincu avec une voix aussi.. mmmhhh... Si il y avait eu quoi que soit je n'aurais pas insisté. Mais avec la privation et la réussite du concours j'ai pu faire abstraction. Je n'ai plus du tout cette sensation atroce maintenant!

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle lui rendit son câlin et ramassant le sac, ils quittèrent la forêt. Sa tête lui faisait mal par moments mais il ignora la douleur, mettant sa sur le compte de la faim. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au centre pokémon, l'infirmière Joëlle les interpella:

\- C'est bien vous, Mike?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai un courrier pour vous.

\- Ah, très bien.

Il se saisit de l'enveloppe en remerciant l'infirmière et lut à Polly:

" _Hello, ta pièce de théâtre est un vrai succès critique, comme convenu, les gains sont répartis en moitié moitié, je me suis occupée de tout on en rediscutera ce soir. Valide simplement ta carte de dresseur à la borne et tu sera crédité de tes gains._

 _\- Myosotis_ "

Intrigué il s'approcha de la machine et inséra sa carte. Une notification apparut sur l'ecran tactile et il signa du bout du doigt tandis que des données étaient enregistrées et mises à jour. Polly se pinça brutalement la joue en voyant le montant s'afficher. Mike tapota l'écran, persuadé qu'il y avait une virgule qui ne s'affichait pas, mais le montant restait identique. Avec ça il était tranquille pour un long moment. Regardant sa compagne, il afficha un grand sourire et murmura:

\- Ce midi c'est Pizza!

Il ouvrit son pokédex et parcourut les rayons nourriture du supermarché Par chance il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ils s'y rendirent main dans la main et préparèrent leur repas au centre, une fois tout préparé, ils s'assirent à une table extérieure pour profiter du beau temps. Polly avait opté pour une sauce relevée garnie de baies très épicées, quant à Mike, il avait pris une Pizza format titan qui dégoulinait de fromages de toutes variétés et de morceaux de baies sucrées. Et alors qu'elle eut du mal a finir la sienne tant la pâte était épaisse et légèrement fondante, son compagnon avait englouti la sienne avec une voracité peu commune, elle se demandait même si il avait mâché certains morceaux. Mais il sortit ensuite une énorme glace suyrprise dont elle ne mangea que quelques cuillères par pure gourmandise.

Lorsque ils eurent terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, tout à l'Est de la ville. En chemin, elle vit la peau de son compagnon changer lentement de couleur. Elle s'immobilisa:

\- Mike... tout va bien?

\- Je... j'ai la tête qui tourne et je...

Il tomba a genoux et vomit brutalement son repas partiellement digéré tandis que sa peau se colorait à une vitesse phénoménale. Il cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprises et dut se retenir pour ne pas s'étaler au sol.

\- **CHÉRI!** Reste avec moi! Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y a!

\- Me sens... **_bleugh_** ... pas bien du t-t-t...

Il s'évanouit et roula sur le côté manquant de peu d'atterir dans son vomi. Polly, en larmes, appella a l'aide et bientôt il fut transporté au centre pokémon. Elle pleurait d'inquiétude lorsqu'il fut posé en salle d'opération. L'infirmière Joëlle lui posa quelques questions banales mais la machine de surveillance du dresseur inconscient se mit a rugir avec un énorme voyant violet. Joelle pousa brutalement Polly et appella du renfort:

\- **ON A UN EMPOISONNEMENT SANGUIN ! APPORTEZ VITE DES ANTIDOTES!**

La femme s'approcha du dresseur et releva sa tenue. Polly manqua de peu de s'évanouir. Tout son dos était couvert d'horribles griffures qui suintaient abondamment de grosses gouttes violettes, et alors qu'elle le mettait completement nu, Joëlle s'exclama:

\- **SEIGNEUR ARCEUS! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?!** Il s'est battu avec un pokémon enragé?!

\- C-comment ça? Fit Polly, les larmes aux bord des yeux.

\- **Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi?! Regardez son épaule! C'est une morsure!** Et a en juger par la taille et par la forme ça doit probablement être un Ectoplasma! Seule une analyse confirmera la nature du poison.

L'infirmière tira un drap qui se teinta rapidement de poison mais la machine se déclencha à nouveau et Joelle paniqua:

\- **Il n'arrive plus a respirer! Il faut l'intuber! Assistant!** Cria t'elle. **ASSISTANT! ET LES ANTIDOTES ÇA VIENS?! VITE!**

Elle se rendit au comptoir et vit la salle vide. Elle ragea en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le meuble avant de retourner dans la pièce. Regardant Polly, elle dit:

\- Normalement il y a mon assistant mais je ne sais pas ou il est, vous allez devoir m'aider.

\- Euuuuuh... je...je...au secours...

\- **C'est pas le moment de paniquer!** Tonna Joëlle, aidez moi a enfoncer ce tube dans sa gorge sinon il va y rester.

Elle poussèrent un long tube en plastique dans sa trachée et l'appareil coupa son alarme. Sa respiration était stable mais il restait le problème du poison. L'infirmière demanda a Polly de le tenir le temps de chercher des soins. La jeune fille pleura. Complètement transportée par ses sensations durant la nuit elle n'avait pas fait attention et il n'avait manifesté aucune douleur, aussi pensait-elle que tout allait bien.

La soignante revint rapidement et planta une énorme seringue dans la poitrine du garçon. Elle y vida plusieurs flacons en serrant les dents. Les traits du dresseur semblèrent se détendre et l'écran passait peu à peu du violet au gris. Joelle regarda Polly et annonça:

\- Il est probablement tiré d'affaire. J'ai prélevé un échantillon de sang et on saura à quel point il est infecté.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un risque? Demanda sa petite amie, anxieuse.

\- Peut-être. Ça dépendra de la gravité. Au mieux il se grattera les plaies quelques jours, au pire il perdra des organes.

\- Oh non! Dites moi que je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ça!

\- Non, il n'y a pas grand chose a faire. Normalement ce n'est pas contagieux, si c'est bien un Ectoplasma qui l'a mordu le poison devrait se dissiper rapidement, un Brutapode ça aurait été nettement plus dangereux. Il a relativement eu de la chance. Je devrais pouvoir donner un bilan complet d'ici une heure, vous pouvez attendre dans la grande salle ou faire une sieste à l'etage, je viendrais vous réveiller. Si besoin.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais attendre a côté. Geignit Polly.

Elle prit le sac de Mike, sortit, s'assit dans un fauteuil en retrait et fondit en larmes.


	73. Chapitre 73: Conséquence

Alors qu'elle était entrain d'imaginer les pires situations possibles, Joëlle vint la tirer de ses pensées et s'assit en face d'elle et déplia un papier. Polly demanda, inquiète:

\- A-alors ?

\- Eh bien il s'avère qu'il a été empoisonné de façon critique. Mais au vu du nombre des cicatrices déjà présentes, il avait déjà été empoisonné de façon régulière par doses moindres auparavant, son corps s'est donc habitué a ce poison précis.

\- Et alors ?

\- L'enzyme PKMzeta, une isoforme de la protéine kinase C, est neutralisée par ce poison, par conséquent il a désormais un taux de PKMzeta naturellement extrêmement faible, à cause de l'exposition répétée.

\- Et avec des mots simples ?!

\- **Il ne ressentira presque plus la douleur.** Ces enzymes transmettent les signaux de douleur et en l'absence de ces dernières, les signaux ne remontent pas.

\- Mais... c'est devenu une sorte de **super héros** alors ?!

\- Oui et non. Il tolère la douleur à un niveau **anormal** , donc si il se déchire un muscle ou s'abîme quelque chose en interne, il ne le saura pas forcément, ce qui peut entraîner des **séquelles** et des **complications.**

\- Je vois, mais **si** il reste raisonnable ?

\- Eh bien oui, il sera **nettement** plus endurant mais c'est à **surveiller** de près.

\- Je suis assez soulagée...

\- Il y a également **autre chose.**

\- Quoi donc?

\- Le poison que j'ai prélevé possède une concentration **anormale** de **testostérone**.

\- A-ah, et... c'est grave?

\- Pas franchement, mais il y a de **grandes chances** pour qu'il ait l'esprit plus... **grivois** que d'habitude, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Ah oui. C'est...euh... **très embêtant**.

\- Sinon à part ça, tout est **normal**. Si jamais il présente des signes **inhabituels** de **comportement** , revenez **immédiatement** au centre.

\- D'accord. Et est-ce qu'il sera disponible aujourd'hui ? Nous avons un rendez-vous assez important à **vingt heures** ce soir.

\- Ça devrait aller. Il est quinze heures trente, je pense qu'il se réveillera vers seize heures **si tout va bien**.

\- Parfait!

\- **Cependant** , il va falloir le **ménager** une bonne semaine, **pas de varappe ou de cascades**. Du repos et de l'air frais devraient le remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps. Je vous previendrais si la situation change.

\- Merci pour tout, infirmière Joëlle.

\- Mais de rien, **c'est notre travail**.

Polly se leva et fit les cent pas, essayant d'assimiler ce que l'infirmière lui avait annoncé. Des questions tournaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et elle rougit en revoyant la scène. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'infirmière l'interpella. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa compagne le serra dans ses bras et Joëlle annonça:

\- Bien. Si j'en crois votre carte de **dresseur** , vous êtes détenteur d'un **Ectoplasma**.

\- Exact... articula le dresseur d'une voie pâteuse.

\- Les expositions **répétées** à ses griffures vous ont **immunisé** à son poison.

\- Oh.

\- C'est très **fréquent** chez les dresseurs ayant des types **Insecte** ou **Poison** , avec le contact prolongé ils finissent par développer une **résistance** plus élevée que la moyenne. Cependant, chaque espèce a un poison **différent** , donc même si vous êtes maintenant immunisé a celui de votre pokémon, **ne jouez pas les héros** , un Tadmorv pourrait être fatal.

\- Je vois...

\- Le poison a également affecté votre organisme, votre tolérance a la douleur sera désormais **anormale** , aussi soyez **très prudent**. Si vous avez le moindre doute, passez immédiatement au centre pokémon le plus proche sans attendre, une complication banale peut dégénérer et parfois entrainer la mort. Alors soyez prudents.

\- Merci Infirmière!

\- Dernière chose, voici de l'antidote pour le poison d'Ectoplasma.

\- Mais j'ai déja des antidotes pour mes pokémons!

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous **mais pour votre petite amie**. Votre sang contient désormais une petite quantité de poison. C'est non mortel mais en cas de... **mélange des fluides** , il y a un risque pour elle.

Polly fit une moue étrange et se tourna pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mike accepta poliment les antidotes fournis par Joëlle et les rangea dans le sac. Une fois rhabillé il se leva et sortit avec sa petite amie. Le soleil entamait le dernier quart de sa course et la température était fraîche malgré tout. Le dresseur se tenait à sa petite amie et ils marchèrent lentement. Embarassée, elle finit par murmurer:

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé...

\- Est-ce que je me plains?

\- Non, mais tu aurais le droit!

\- Au moins j'ai eu de la chance, je suis immunisé maintenant.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller! Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ose dire que tu n'a pas aimé ça glissa le dresseur avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

\- Si... fit Polly, le visage empourpré.

\- Bien, le problème étant résolu, le débat est clos! Conclut-il en souriant. Maintenant j'aimerais aller me détendre à la plage un peu, ça me fera du bien avant ce soir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense crique balnéaire. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde a cette heure. Ils prirent place sur une paire de transats et Mike fit sortir les trois autres pokémon avant de s'allonger. Il laissa son regard suivre les nuages cotonneux dans le ciel tandis que Polly ouvrit le second ouvrage sur les spectres. Son oeil valide parcourait les pages avec avidité et curiosité, recherchant une phrase dont la signification lui aurait échappé. Une bonne heure s'écoula sans que rien ne trouble le repos.

Lorsque le dresseur émergea de sa rêverie céleste, il regarda aux alentours et demanda:

\- Polly.

\- oui? Dit-elle en relevant le nez de son livre.

\- **Où est Tutankafer?**

Tous deux scrutèrent les alentours mais ne voyaient rien. Polly rangea le livre et prit une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Mike, inquiet.

\- **Je ne sais pas!** J'etais entrain de lire, elle jouait avec le seau et...

Un énorme attroupement avait lieu sur la plage. Sans même regarder, le dresseur etait prêt à parier que son pokemon n'y était pas étranger. Les deux amoureux pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent près de la foule. Tutankafer était entrain de construire un colossal château de sable à la precision incroyable. Un petit garçon était à genoux dans le sable et regardait d'un air ébahi. Regardant le petit puis son Pokémon, Mike demanda à l'enfant:

\- Hé, petit!

\- O-oui? Fit l'enfant, qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du monument.

\- C'est ton seau et ta pelle ? Ce Pokémon te les a volés ?

\- Non, c'est le grand Nicolas qui a piétiné mon château alors j'ai pleuré et puis ce pokémon est arrivé et il a tout refait mon château en mieux !

Mike soupira et prit place en regardant Tutankafer aller et venir avec ses mains, tantôt remplissant le seau d'eau ou de sable et ses mains modelant les incroyables détails en se servant de coquillages pour sculpter les détails. Polly semblait extrêmement perturbée mais ne pipa mot de crainte d'interrompre quoi que ce soit. Puis après de longues minutes, son pokémon s'immobilisa dans une expression de fierté et rendit le seau et la pelle au petit garçon. Les gens se bousculèrent pour prendre des photos. Et brusquement, elle tira Mike vers elle et posa devant le château, toute sourire. Un murmure parcourut les spectateurs et quelqu'un demanda:

\- Vous êtes celui qui a fait du théàtre hier soir?

\- Euh...oui ? Fit-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Ooooh! Je peux avoir un autographe ?

\- Mais!

Les gens se pressèrent et tendirent leurs sacs ou meme encore leurs habits tandis que Polly se passait une main sur le visage. Mais Mike se fit aussi poli que possible et contenta tout le monde. Il serra des mains et remercia tout le monde présent. Lorsque l'attroupement se dissipa, Mike serra son pokémon et la remercia. Mais contre toute attente, elle prit la tete de son dresseur entre ses deux mains supérieures, sortit sa langue et lécha copieusement son visage. Polly dégagea Mike et demanda:

\- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?!**

\- Tuuuu. Tutank. Afeeeerrr ( _Ombre-de-froid faire pareil avec Ami-de-je_ )

\- H-hein ? Fit-elle, livide.

\- Kaferrrrr! Tutannnnnkkk ! ( _Hier nuit ! Ombre-de-froid et Ami-de-je avoir fait ça!_ )

\- Mais... comment tu es au courant? Demanda Mike, gêné.

\- Tutankafer, aferrrrrr. ( _Je-moi sortie, cause boule-maison pas fermée._ )

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu a vu exactement? Demanda Polly.

\- kafer, tutank tankafer. ( _Ombre-de-froid prendre chose Ami-de-je bouche, puis essaye gonfler._ )

\- Oh non... murmura le dresseur.

\- Tutan kafer afeeeerrr ( _Puis Ami-de-je pousser Ombre-de-froid contre arbre et Ombre-de-froid faire bruit fort._ )

\- Et je ne me suis aperçue de rien... fit Polly, toute gênée.

\- Kafer tuuutank kaferrrrrr ( _puis Ombre-de-froid mettre comme ça et Ami-de-je se mettre derrière elle et faire bruit avec chose_ )

Les deux amants se regardèrent tandis que Tutankafer se couchait en relevant le bas du sarcophage dans une position grotesque.

\- Bien, tu peux oublier ça alors. Fit Mike en tapotant son pokémon.

\- Tuutankaferrrr? ( _Mais quoi avoir fait vous?_ )

\- De...euh... **de l'exercice!** Repondit le dresseur.

\- Tutank! Tuuuutankaferrrrrr! ( _Je-moi aussi exercice avec Ami-de-je ?_ )

\- **Non! Surtout pas!** S'exclama Polly.

Tutankafer dévisagea le couple d'un air étrange puis soupira. Mais au moment ou Mike sortit la Luxeball, son pokémon écarquilla les yeux et se retourna en direction d'une dune de sable non loin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Polly.

\- Je n'en sais rien! Lui répondit le garçon.

\- **TUTAAAAAAANK!** ( _ **TRÉSOOOOOOOOOR!**_ )

\- Hein? **Quel** trésor? S'étonna son dresseur.

Tutankafer se coucha puis avança sur ses quatre mains à une vitesse fulgurante et escalada avec une agilité déconcertante. Peinant et soufflant, Mike et Polly suivirent de leur mieux et arrivèrent tout juste pour voir le sarcophage creuser comme une folle furieuse.

\- **Attends!** Fit Mike. Dis moi au moins ce que tu cherche!

\- tutank tutank! ( _Beau trésor dans sable!_ )

Apres quelques instants un bruit sourd résonna et les mains du pokémon grattèrent une boite en bois, couverte de coquillages et d'algues, visiblement très ancienne. Avec de gros effort, Mike et Tutankafer parvinrent a la sortir. Le pokémon, excité avec le regard fiévreux fit voler le bois en éclat et mit à jour des lingots d'or.

Les deux amants restèrent interdits. Il y en avait au moins une bonne trentaine. Tous rutilants et somptueux, frappés d'un A dont les jambes semblaient terminer en forme d'os. Considérant cette découverte, Mike prit son Vokit et se prépara a appeler une agent Jenny pour faire part de sa découverte. Polly avait son oeil valide écarquillé et la pupille dilatée. Elle considéra le lingot et le soupesa avec un air ahuri:

\- Pour combien il y en a tu pense? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas à toi alors...

\- Kafer. ( _Donne moi._ )

Tutankafer prit le lingot des mains de Polly et sans crier gare, ouvrit son masque pour révèler une bouche de taille phenoménale au dents pointues gigantesques, et avala d'un coup le lingot comme un enfant goberait un pop-corn.

\- **HÉ!** Fit Mike, paniqué. **Stop!**

\- Ferrrrrr ( _Encore!_ )

Se ruant sur les lingots, elle les dévora un par un devant le regard stupéfait de son dresseur et sa compagne. Il tenta d'intervenir mais son pokémon le repoussa brutalement avant d'avaler les deux derniers en un seul coup. Puis le masque recouvrit à nouveau partiellement le visage et Tutankafer émit un rot avec une grimace. Plongeant soudainement deux doigts dans sa bouche, elle en tira une énorme perle d'un nacre parfait et la donna à Polly.

\- Tutank. Afeeeer. ( _Ça nul. Garde._ )

Ébahie, Polly considéra la perle et répondit:

\- **T-tu trouve ça, NUL?! Ça vaut au moins cinq mille P$ ! C'est plus que ce que quelqu'un gagne en un mois en travaillant!**

\- Tutank, kafer kafer. ( _Avoir plein trésor partout, mais trésors nuls._ )

\- Mais on pourrait être super riche! Cherches en d'autres!

\- Kaferrrrr tutannnnk. ( _Trop effort pour trésor nul._ )

\- Bon sang, on pourrait s'acheter la région si elle coopérait!

\- ... Polly. Elle vient de dévorer des lingots d'or pur qui ne nous appartiennent pas et **ton seul soucis c'est de te faire de l'argent ?!**

\- Mais! Elle est douée pour repérer les trésors ! **Imagine le potentiel !** Tu crois qu'on arriverait à un milliard en rassemblant tout ?

\- **Vous êtes complètement obsédées par l'argent toutes les deux ! Y'en a une qui veut le bijou le plus cher du monde et l'autre qui boulotte des lingots ! Je suis le seul a ne pas être cinglé ou quoi !?** Fit Mike en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Kaffffer, tutaaaannnk? _(Bijou cher, ou ça ?_ )

\- **Mais c'est pas possible !** Fit-il. **Complètement timbrées !**

\- Regarde. Fit Polly en tendant le pokédex de Mike, montrant la photo du ruban dans la vitrine de la salle de concours.

\- **KAAAAAFFFFFFFEEEEEEERRRRRRR !** _**(MAAAANNNGGGEEEEERRRRRRR !**_ ) rugit le Pokémon.

\- Hors de question ! Protesta Polly, furieuse. Si tu le mange **je te démonte morceau par morceau et je te distribue au quatre coins du pays en guise de monnaie!**

\- Tut! Kaferrr! _(Mais ! Appétissant !_ )

\- Si je gagne un ruban, c'est le mien ! Tu n'a qu'a gagner le tien !

\- Kafer ! Tutaaaank ! ( _Ami-de-je ! Je-moi vouloir gagner ruban aussi !_ )

Le dresseur mit ses mains sur les hanches en secouant la tête. La situation était totalement surréaliste et il ne pouvait qu'assister à ça sans rien faire. Il soupira longuement et dit:

\- Bon quoi que je dise ou fasse, vous ne ferez de toute manière que ce qui vous plaira. On va remettre cette boite au fond du trou et refermer ça en espérant que les propriétaires ne reviennent pas !

\- Vu l'état du truc à mon avis le proprio est passe à trépas depuis belle lurette. Ironisa sa compagne.

\- Peu importe, **on remet en place.**

Les deux pokémons obéirent et Mike consulta son Vokit. Il était dix-neuf heure trente. Le rendez vous était dans une demi-heure. Il ne fallait pas traîner si il voulait arriver à temps au centre.

Le dresseur rappella Tutankafer en murmurant que si il arrivait quoi que ce soit il ne prendrait pas de risque. Prenant la main de sa petite amie, ils marchèrent lentement vers le centre et virent Myosotis qui attendait calmement devant l'entrée, appuyée sur un vélo estampillé "Talderoche 5000" en lettres flashy. Elle les salua puis ils prirent place à une table, au calme.

La vieille femme leur fit un sourire et les félicita pour la prestation. Elle tira un petit coffret de son sac brun et l'ouvrit avec delicatesse. Elle en tira cinq rubans. Quatre étaient d'un bleu de nuit avec un contour brodé de blanc. Simple mais très chic. Le dernier était d'un bleu plus clair ponctué d'un pin's en forme de vague au milieu.

\- Et voila vos récompenses durement méritées ! Un ruban par pokémon et un pour leur gentil dresseur !

Mike fit sortir ses pokémon et échangea Polly avec son hologramme. Myosotis tendit les rubans à tous les pokémon. Exagide accrocha le sien sur la poignée intérieure de son bouclier, Moyade fixa le sien sur la masse gélatineuse qui entourait son cou, Polly l'accrocha de façon coquette à son oreille et Tutankafer mangea son ruban d'un air satisfait. Le dresseur prit le sien en souriant et l'accrocha dans le revers de sa tunique juste au dessus des quatre premiers badges.

Tutankafer tendit une de ses mains vers l'oreille de Polly qui lui donna une tape en la fixant avec son oeil valide. Le sarcophage ricana et reprit sa position initiale. Mike les rapella tous tandis que Polly échangeait une nouvelle fois de place avec son avatar en lumière solide. Myosotis les considéra d'un air satisfait puis posa une grosse boite en plastique.

\- Bon, **maintenant** c'est le moment de parler **argent**.

\- **J'écoute!** Fit Polly, subitement interessée.

\- Bien, l'argent que vous avez reçu concerne le droit à l'image ainsi que la distribution.

\- La distribution? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Oui votre numéro a été filmé, donc toute copie est soumise a vos droits. Chaque vente vous donnera droit à un pourcentage.

\- Très bien.

\- Ensuite, c'est au tour des produits dérivés.

\- **Quoi?!** Fit Mike, estomaqué. Mais il n'y a **rien** à dériver!

\- Les spectateurs de concours dépensent énormément en produits dérivés, c'est une source prinicipale pour les sponsors.

\- Vous avez déjà quelque chose?

\- Avec les imprimantes trois dimensions on peut prototyper un jouet en moins de deux heures, et je n'ai pas chômé aujourd'hui! Et voilà les projets, mais c'est à vous d'approuver puisque vous détenez les droits sur les visuels.

\- Et dire que je voulais juste faire quelque chose d'un peu sympa au départ sans aucune ambition... soupira Mike.

Myosotis tira une petite figurine de Tutankafer pourvue d'une fente au sommet:

\- Voici une **tirelire Tutankafer** , lorsque l'on mets une pièce dedans les bras bougent. On peut rajouter une option son et lumière mais ça augmentera le prix du jouet, si vous voulez rester attractif, je vous conseille de vous en tenir à cette version.

\- Une tirelire Tutankafer hein, il existe une version pour les **lingots**? Ricana sa compagne.

\- **Polly!** Murmura Mike en donnant un coup de coude.

\- Hihihihi, pardon je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher !

\- Nous avons des **peluches Ectoplasma** et **Moyade** , fabriquées entièrement en matériaux synthétiques. Le **tarif** est **un peu élevé** mais elles ne sont pas faites par des enfants dans une cave.

\- On arrête pas le progrès... fit le dresseur en passant l'Ectoplasma moelleux à sa compagne.

\- Et pour finir **une réplique-jouet d'Exagide** mais purement à titre **ludique** et nous avons du arrondir les bouts pour éviter les problèmes avec les associations de parents très à cheval sur la dangerosité des produits dérivés.

\- **Whoa...** fit Mike, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Voilà pour le moment, si d'autres projets sont suggérés je vous contacterais.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Alors, que souhaitez vous valider?

\- Bah... vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en finance, et je suis pas du tout commercial, je pourrais vous laisser vous en occuper?

\- Oui c'est faisable! Fit-elle en souriant

\- Bien. Autre chose? Fit le jeune homme.

\- Non tout est bon, il y aura un virement tout les huit de chaque mois en fonction des bénéfices dégagés.

\- Au moins on est tranquilles.

\- Si vous comptez vous présenter à un autre concours, **j'aimerais que vous me contactiez et qu'on organise ça ensemble** , d'accord?

\- Oui, merci. Mais pour le moment j'aimerais obtenir mon **cinquième badge**.

\- Aucun problème ! Voici mon numéro de Vokit et mon adresse à Sinnoh. Passez me voir à l'occasion !

\- Promis !

Elle se leva et serra Mike et Polly tour à tour dans ses bras, puis emportant ses bagages elle quitta le centre sur son vélo qui diffusait de la musique festive tout en roulant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Comme vous aurez pu le constater, toutes ces griffures et morsures ont eu une conséquence physiologique pour notre héros. Si vous pensez que je raconte des blagues, vous pouvez vérifier, l'enzyme existe et c'est son rôle. J'ai donc décidé d'extrapoler la dessus afin de donner un bonus à Mike, mais bonus à double tranchant puisqu'il risque de gros problèmes si il ne fait pas attention. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce que donneraient des produits dérivés alors je me suis beaucoup amusé. Tutankafer peut naturellement "sentir" les trésors, et oui, c'est bien le logo de la team Aqua sur les lingots, j'en reparlerais plus tard, personne ne dépouille la team Aqua sans conséquences! (mais la team n'aurau pas l'impact qu'elle a dans les jeux, mais vous verrez par vous même)_

 _Merci encore à tous pour le suivi, les reviews et les encouragements!_

 **PS:** _Le vélo de Myosotis émet cette musique en roulant: **Carnival de Paris** par **Dario G** (official song of 1998 FIFA world cup) à partir de zéro minutes et cinquante secondes. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça marrant._


	74. Chapitre 74: Aveu

Le couple monta dans le dortoir qui était bondé. Beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs se bousculaient en riant. Un homme dans une tenue noire portant une casquette était adossé dans le couloir. Il faisait semblant de dormir mais observa discrètement les deux amants du coin de l'oeil. Polly demanda à prendre une douche et le dresseur décida de l'accompagner.

La salle de bain était pourvue d'une baignoire et d'une cabine de douche. Mike considéra la baignoire pendant quelques instants tandis que sa compagne entrait sous la douche. Elle fredonnait un petit air en laissant l'eau couler. Il regarda les gouttes perler le long des bras de la jeune fille, les coulures le long de ses cuisses et ce petit déhanché si typique qu'elle avait en se tournant sur elle même. Mais son cerveau fit peu à peu abstraction du reste et le sang afflua à un endroit spécifique de son anatomie. Inconsciemment il eut un petit sourire et entra dans la cabine et se plaçant derrière elle, il se colla contre son dos. Elle eut un petit sursaut et sourit en caressant la joue de son petit ami. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et dur contre son postérieur. Sans dire un mot elle se mit a rougir tandis qu'il passait delicatement le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine et force était de constater que la sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Ne pouvant retenir un petit gémissement, Mike s'enhardit dans ses gestes. Elle écarta légèrement ses cuisses et y emprisonna la virilité de son amant.

Il se mit à l'embrasser avec passion dans le cou tout en jouant avec la poitrine de sa partenaire. D'un mouvement de va et viens alternatif avec ses cuisses, elle fit grimper lentement le plaisir du jeune homme. Mais la situation la ravissait au plus haut point. Après la sauvagerie animale de la veille, un moment de sensualité érotique n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle rajusta ses cuisses de façon à ce qu'elle soit titillée à chaque mouvement. Un immense frisson de plaisir la parcourut mais elle se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Au bout de longues minutes à savourer un plaisir silencieux, Mike saisit delicatement les hanches de sa compagne et accéléra son mouvement. Il laissa échapper un petit râle et elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de l'interieur de ses cuisses mais l'eau emporta tout sans la moindre trace. Elle défit son emprise et se tourna face à lui en l'embrassant avidement. Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, deux doigts du jeune homme vinrent jouer avec son intimité. Elle contracta ses muscles et serra le cou de son petit ami de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle montait subitement en température jusqu'à atteindre cette délicieuse bulle de tiédeur qui l'envahit de l'intérieur.

Une fois revenue les pieds sur terre elle relâcha son étreinte en rougissant légèrement mais il la tint collée à lui tandis que l'eau coulait sur leur deux corps nus. Elle fut touchée par ce geste de tendresse, elle avait l'impression d'être un éphémère qu'il retenait comme si il craignait de la perdre au moindre coup de vent. Soupirant de bonheur elle profita de l'instant. Plus le temps passait et plus il semblait être attaché à elle. Ils finirent par se séparer et terminèrent de se laver. Sortant de la douche, Polly vit un tabouret métallique et le tira vers elle.

\- Chéri ?

\- Mmmh? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Assieds toi une minute s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, je voudrais juste **essayer** quelque chose.

Il prit place et elle se positionna derrière lui.

\- Je veux que tu regarde le **mur** et que tu essaye d' **imaginer** quelque chose.

\- Imaginer quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ?

\- **Fait moi confiance, s'il te plait.** Tu peux imaginer n'importe quoi mais reste simplement concentré, d'accord?

\- Très bien...

Il inspira profondément et elle posa lentement sa main sur dos mutilé. Les cicatrices étaient encore presque à vif pour la plupart. Elle transforma brusquement le bout de ses doigts pour laisser apparaître ses griffes naturelles. Et d'un geste rapide, elle les planta dans la chair du dos de son petit ami qui, à sa grande surprise, ne manifesta absolument aucun signe. Elle descendit lentement, ouvrant la chair le long de sillons laissés par le bout de ses griffes. Il leva un bras et se gratta le haut du dos en marmonnant:

\- Ça **gratte** un peu... laisse mes blessures cicatriser s'il te plaît.

\- Tu... tu ne sent **rien** ?!

\- Si, ça me **gratte** un peu, comme une peau morte. Ne m'enlève pas de croûtes s'il te plaît.

\- **Bon sang...**

\- Un problème ?

\- Regarde...

Elle tira le petit miroir du sac a côté d'elle et le tendit à son compagnon. Il étira son bras et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait les griffes plantées dans son dos jusqu'à la première phalange.

\- Tu ne sens **rien** de plus qu'un **grattement** ?!

\- Non !

\- C'est complètement dingue...

\- Enlève les avant que je me retrouve à nouveau en bas en urgence !

\- Joelle m'avait dit que tu résisterait à la douleur, mais à ce point la... fit-elle en retirant ses griffes puis en les retransformant en doigts humains.

Elle rinça la plaie qu'elle venait de faire et prit un onguent dans le tiroir à pharmacie. Elle posa un petit bandage et il mit le survêtement que lui avait offert Cynthia et Polly s'habilla d'une salopette noire avec un T-Shirt " _Iron Malosse_ ', un groupe de rock qu'elle avait vu un jour à la télé. Ouvrant le tiroir des accessoires elle y trouva deux elastiques et se fit deux immenses couettes, masquant ainsi ses oreilles dans les deux masses capillaires.

Son petit ami écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement.

\- **Wahou...** tu es magnifique comme ça...

\- Je suis **tout le temps** magnifique ! Ajouta t'elle avec un sourire. Mais j'apprécie ton compliment !

Elle se regarda dans le miroir avec un air de satisfaction puis il sortirent dans le couloir. Un garçon planté devant la porte se plaignit:

\- Vous avez passé presque **une heure** là dedans ! Pensez un peu aux autres !

\- D-désolé, répondit Mike, gêné.

Polly avançait tranquillement vers la porte d'un dortoir lorsqu'un sifflement d'admiration se fit entendre, ponctué d'un:

\- Vise un peu la poulette!

Mike se retourna et ne vit personne. Il serra discrètement les poings et s'avança jusqu'à une des portes. Six ou sept garçons se tenaient dans la pièce, le sourire narquois. Fâché, le dresseur gronda:

- **Encore une remarque du genre et ça va barder !**

\- Tu crois qu'on a peur de toi ? Répondit l'un des garçons en gloussant.

\- **Il y a intérêt !**

Il se redirigea vers le dortoir suivant, mais a mi-chemin de la porte ou attendait Polly, il entendit des voix rajouter:

\- Tu crois qu'elle se montrerait sympa avec quelques billets ?

\- Je sais pas, mais vu son genre, **elle doit pas valoir très cher! Hahahaha!**

Mike s'immobilisa instantanément et Polly devint livide. Elle lui murmura que ce n'étaient que des idiots et que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais il fit irruption dans le dortoir d'ou étaient venues les voix et cria afin d'être entendu dans tous les dortoirs:

\- **Très bien. Je veux les deux abrutis qui se sont moqués de ma petite amie en bas dans dix minutes pour un match en double. Si ils ne viennent pas, tous les garçons du dortoir 5-2 sont des lâches et des poules mouillées!**

Il y eut un long silence et Mike vit l'un des jeunes mettre une tape sur la tête d'un de ses amis. Il en avait trouvé au moins un. Polly murmura:

\- **Mike !**

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- C'était juste des petits cons, laisse courir !

\- Tant que je respirerais, **personne** , je dit bien **personne** ne fera de remarques **désagréables** à ton encontre.

Elle eut un petit sourire et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fit un détour aux WC pour remettre sa tunique, descendit et fit sortir tous ses pokémon devant le centre avant de s'asseoir parterre. Sa compagne avait profité de la relative confusion pour changer de forme et se tenait à côté de lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais alors qu'il regardait son Vokit pour consulter l'heure, deux garçons parurent. L'un était grand et mince, il lui rappelait un peu Eusèbe, la classe en moins. L'autre était un peu plus petit et assez gros. Il portait un chapeau de genre fedora et avait les doigts pleins de miettes de biscuits apéritifs. Son T-shirt trop serré laissait échapper un bourrelet de graisse et l'acné ne semblait pas l'avoir épargné.

Le grand mince annonça:

\- Ce sera deux contre deux avec interdiction de changer de pokémon ! J'en aurais un, lui un et toi deux, le combat s'arrête quant l'un des camps a perdu ses deux pokémons !

\- **Ça me va !**

\- Le gagnant passe la nuit avec ta copine !

\- **Très bien !** Cria Mike, furieux.

Ectoplasma se pencha vers lui et murmura:

\- **Si tu perds je te jure que je t'étrangle, je te ressuscite et je t'étrangle une seconde fois puis je t'étouffe en te faisant manger ton coeur. Si ce gros lard me touche je me suicide.**

\- T'en fait pas, ça devrait aller. Fit Mike, peu rassuré par les propos de Polly.

\- Bon tu choisis? Fit le petit gros.

\- Ouais. Je vais prendre Exagide et Tutankafer.

\- Très bien, Gardie, à toi! Fit le plus petit des deux.

\- Haha! Tes pokémon débiles vont s'incliner face à mon Tranchodon! Clama le grand mince.

Un dragon de grande taille apparut. Il devait faire environ deux mètres et poussa un rugissement féroce envers Mike. Le petit gros donna une tape sur les fesses de son Gardevoir en ricanant lourdement:

\- **Huehuehu!** Vous n'êtes que du menu fretin pour ma Gardie!

Le pokémon prit une moue dégoûtée et roula les yeux d'un air exaspéré. Polly eut un haut le coeur en imaginant ce que devait subir Gardevoir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne...  
Tout le monde se mit en place et une foule de badauds se rassembla. Les combats improvisés faisaient toujours fureur, peu importe la contrée. Les deuw adversaires ordonnèrent:

\- Gardie! Rayon lunaire !

\- Destructor, Double-Baffe !

\- Exagide, bouclier royal, Tutankafer lance feu follet sur Tranchodon...

Le dragon se rua sur le bouclier mais il se fracassa une corne au moment ou Exagide se protégea. Ainsi déconcentré, Tutankafer put tranquillement lancer Feu Follet et toucher sa cible. Gardevoir était restée immobile et contemplait le dragon entrain de rugir de douleur.

\- Tutankafer, Châtiment et toi Exagide, Luminocanon!

Une gigantesque flamme violette engloutit l'enorme reptile qui poussa des hurlements terrifiants et le tir de Luminocanon l'ejecta à une trentaine de mètres et le dragon termina sa course en roulant brutalement sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser. La Gardevoir du petit gros prit une expression de terreur intense. Elle appuya sur la superball de son dresseur et y rentra d'elle même. La foule rassemblée éclata de rire et le grand mince flanqua un coup de pied à son comparse de moquerie en s'énervant:

- **Je savais que ta Gardevoir était nulle, mais à ce point la, tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer plutôt que de t'enfermer toutes les deux heures aux WC avec elle!**

\- **Et toi avec ton dragon merdique tu crois que t'a fait mieux? Crétin !**

\- **Tocard !**

\- **Trouduc' !**

Les deux garçons en vinrent aux mains et roulèrent sur les pavés, comme deux ivrognes se disputant le fond d'une bouteille. Mike inspira profondément et s'approcha d'eux. Il frappa dans ses mains et cria:

\- **Imbéciles. Que ça vous serve de leçon. Continuez comme ça et vous finirez comme les loosers que vous êtes. Un peu de dignité bon sang!**

\- C'est facile pour toi! Fit le grand mince. On a même plus le droit de rire!

- **Moi j'ai pas trouvé ça marrant du tout.** Coupa le dresseur. **Le jour ou vous aurez une petite amie, ça vous plairait que je lui dise ce genre de choses quant elle passe?**

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Le grand mince leva brusquement son coude et épousseta ses habits avant de disparaître dans le centre. Le petit gros suivit peu après en peinant à chaque pas. Des applaudissements retentirent et Mike rappela tous ses pokémon avant de se fendre d'un remerciement et de remonter. Profitant du couloir désert, Polly ressortit et prit forme humaine. Elle serra le bras de son petit ami et murmura:

\- Pas besoin de jouer les chevaliers servants tu sais.

\- Peu m'importe, je ne cherche ni a me faire mousser, ni à épater la galerie. Tout ce que je veux c'est une justice honnête.

\- Et modeste avec ça ! Les belles-mamans vont se l'arracher comme gendre !

Mike ne répondit rien et secoua la tête. Ils entrèrent au dortoir et s'allongèrent dans un lit. Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, Polly se réveilla subitement. Tout le monde dormait. Profitant de la situation, elle prit sa forme naturelle et en se laissant flotter elle traversa le mur du dortoir. Elle vit six garçons endormis. Ca sentait le fauve à cause de la porte fermée, mais elle fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de l'odeur. En silence elle s'approcha de chacun d'eux en pensant pour elle même:

\- _Allez gros tas, je sais que tu es quelque part..._

Mais après avoir approché tout le monde deux fois, elle ne le vit pas. Passant à travers chaque dortoir, Ectoplasma vérifia un par un tous les dormeurs. Se grattant la tête, elle tenta d'imaginer ou il pourrait se trouver. Son regard se porta sur les WC au fond du couloir. Repensant aux paroles du prétentieux, la nausée lui monta à la gorge. Il fallait vérifier, mais la peur de tomber sur quelque chose de glauque la retenait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa doucement à travers et à son grand soulagement, tout était vide. Polly remonta le couloir et sortit discrètement du centre.

\- _Ce gras du bide a pas du aller bien loin. Sa pauvre Gardevoir me remerciera lorsque je l'aurais libérée._ Se disait-elle.

Flottant aux alentours, elle finit par le retrouver au nord. Il était assis tout seul sur un banc et il semblait pleurer en silence.

\- _Si tu crois que tes larmes de Crocorible vont m'attendrir, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'épaule, gros patapouf._ Murmura Polly.

Elle se demandait si elle devait lui faire peur et ensuite le conduire à la culpabilité ou si voler son Gardevoir pour la libérer suffirait. Elle opta pour le second choix. Il avait posé toutes ses balls à côté de lui, il n'y avait qu'à se servir et faire une bonne action ! Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main, un bruit la fit sursauter:

\- **AHEM.**

Elle se retourna en un éclair et vit Mike dans sa tunique, capuche relevée et l'air furieux. Elle se déplaça, penaude et baissa le regard, prête à se faire réprimander. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha du dresseur, prit les balls et s'assit sur le banc à côté du garçon. Il leva son bras et lui tapota le dos avant d'annoncer:

\- **Pleure pas.** Comment tu t'appelle?

\- E-Eric dit-il en reniflant.

\- Écoute Eric. Fit Mike d'un ton anormalement amical. Tu peux **pas** rester comme ça.

\- C-ce n'est pas...

\- J'ai entendu les gens tout a l'heure. Vu ta condition et l'incident, **ils n'ont pas été tendres avec toi**.

\- C'est **toujours** comme ça !

\- Alors ne laisse pas tomber, ne leur donne pas **raison** !

\- Mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

\- **Marche, explore le monde, fixe toi un objectif !** Tu a des badges ?

\- Oui... mais j'ai perdu au troisième, alors j'ai pas continué.

\- **Te laisse pas abattre !** Il faut savoir apprendre de ses **erreurs**. Je sais que c'est facile a dire, mais **moi je crois en toi**.

\- C-c'est vrai? Fit Eric d'un air étonné. Tu es bien le premier !

\- J'ai vu que tu a une Gardevoir. Ça me gêne de te le dire comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une **poupée** ni une **esclave**. Accorde lui de la **dignité** et gagne sa **confiance**.

\- C'est facile a dire pour toi, tu a une jolie copine pour te soutenir et...

\- Tu peux garder un **secret**?

\- Oui?

Mike tapota sur son bracelet et fit apparaître l'hologramme de Polly. Le garçon sursauta sur son banc et murmura:

\- Mais... comment est-ce que tu...

\- C'est bon Polly, tu peux lui montrer.

Devant ses yeux ebahis, elle prit forme humaine et resta devant eux. Eric balbutia:

\- Mais... **comment** vous faites ça? Pourquoi il y en a **deux** ?

Mike lui expliqua la condition de Polly et détailla le fonctionnement du bracelet, puis il rappela l'hologramme et Polly reprit son aspect naturel. Ébahi, le gros garçon fit sortir Gardevoir et un autre pokémon. Il ajouta:

\- Voici Gardie et Lockie, c'est une Lockpin.

\- Bien, commence par leur présenter tes excuses.

Il s'exécuta et les deux pokémon, auparavant méfiantes semblèrent se détendre légèrement. Contre toute attente, Mike se leva devant elles, s'inclina poliment et dit:

\- Eric est un **brave** garçon que la nature n'a malheureusement pas épargné. Vous êtes ses **seules vraies amies** , il est **fragile** et a besoin de **courage** et de **soutien**. Soyez patientes et gentilles avec lui. Donnez lui une seconde chance de faire amende honorable, s'il vous plaît. En échange il fera des efforts et sera gentil avec vous.

Gardevoir s'approcha de Mike et le serra dans ses bras. Surpris il rendit l'accolade tandis que Polly et Eric regardaient la situation d'un air étonné. Dans la tête du dresseur des flashs se succédèrent brutalement.

Il vit Arceus rugissant. Une lueur l'aveugla et il vit ensuite Giratina brisant l'air comme un miroir et sortant du contre-monde en rugissant. A nouveau ébloui, il se vit à genoux se tenant un moignon de bras sanglant alors qu'il se tenait dans une mare de sang. Une jambe, probablement la sienne, gisait en pièces un peu plus loin. Un autre flash lui montra Polly sous sa forme humaine se roulant parterre en hurlant comme une damnée. Eclair de lumière, il était à present dans un endroit tres sombre attaché au bout d'une chaîne à nouveau avec un bras et une jambe en moins. Et un dernier flash lui montra Eusèbe, un pied sur le cadavre de Polly décapitée, les habits déchirés et le regard fou en plein orage qui plantait un couteau dans la poitrine de Mike au sommet d'un plateau rocheux pris dans la tourmente d'un orage avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique.

Tout s'arrêta et Gardevoir relâcha son étreinte en murmurant:

\- _Un geste, un instant, et la balance basculera._

Elle s'écarta pour se placer à côté de Lockpin et toutes deux lui rendirent sa révérence. Restant immobile, il fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance. Eric se leva et, fondant en larmes, s'excusa auprès de ses pokémons. Il leur promit de faire de son mieux et remercia Mike du fond du coeur. Puis ils partirent tous les trois main dans la main tandis que Mike et Polly s'asseyaient sur le banc. Sa compagne murmura:

\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Tu m'a **empêchée** de libérer Gardevoir !

\- Parce que c'est un garçon qui n'a pas eu de chance ! Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de **courage** et de **gentillesse**.

\- Mais...

\- Venant de toi c'est assez hypocrite en plus ! Imagine que quelqu'un découvre notre supercherie et décide de te libérer.

\- Mais ça n'a **rien** à voir !

\- Oh que si, ça a **tout** à voir. Il n'a commis aucun **crime** si ce n'est d'avoir été influencé par les mauvaises personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Mike soupira longuement et profondément puis dit:

\- Parce que j'ai failli finir comme ça.

\- **Hein ?**

\- Jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans, **Eusèbe** était mon **meilleur ami**. On passait notre temps à jouer dehors, à faire les fous et à rêver de nos vies de dresseurs plus tard.

\- Je rêve, c'est ça je suis entrain de rêver. Ou alors je suis devenue folle et je nage en plein délire.

\- **Polly !**

\- Pardon, continue...

\- C'était un très gentil garçon, on riait souvent et notre différence de milieu n'était **pas** un problème. On se rendait au ruisseau le week-end et on passait nos après-midi à se gaver de bonbons.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre **comment** ça a pu dégénérer...

\- Un soir, son cousin **Étienne** est arrivé, et peu à peu il a monté Eusèbe contre moi.

\- Mais tu n'a rien fait?

\- Bien sur que si, mais j'avais **zéro charisme**! Etienne était si cool. J'ai essayé de devenir leur ami quant ils se sont mis à faire des sorties juste tous les deux. Étienne piquait le scooter de son père et ils allaient faire les fous, alors embêter des tetartes avec un bâton en mangeant des bonbons, c'est vite devenu " _ringard_ "...

\- Je vois... fit Polly, peinée.

\- Et après ça a escaladé quant ils m'ont imposé des **défis** pour devenir leur **ami**. J'ai arrêté après avoir mangé un excrément de Ronflex. Je suis tombé gravement **malade** et j'ai passé **un mois** à la maison a écouter mon père me traiter d' **incapable** , d'i **mbécile** et de **lavette**. Manque de chance total, un jour que mon père gueulait et que la fenêtre était ouverte, ils étaient devant la porte et ont tout entendu, et partout ou que j'aille, mon surnom c'était " _ **Mike la lavette**_ ".

\- Oh non...

\- Alors après ça je me suis **réfugié** dans la **bouffe**. Je sortais tout seul dans la forêt et je me gavait pas avec **un** sachet de bonbons mais **trois** sachets à moi tout seul. Un jour j'ai piqué de l'argent à ma mère pour acheter à manger et je me suis réfugié au ruisseau avec un kilo de madeleines. **J'ai tout mangé**. Avec le temps je suis devenu une vraie bouboule.

\- C'est dur a concevoir...

\- Et ça empirait jusqu'au jour ou Adélaïde m'a traité de " ** _gros lard_** " et de " ** _patapouf_** ".

Polly se sentit extrêmement mal en entendant les mots de la bouche de son petit ami. Mais il continua:

\- Alors j'ai fait une grève de la faim et je me suis **isolé** sur moi-même en attendant l'âge de la capture pour m'en aller.

\- Oh Mike...

\- C'est pour ça que de le voir pleurer sur le banc, aussi minable qu'il se soit comporté, je ne **pouvais pas** le laisser comme ça.

\- Tu es trop gentil...

\- Un jour ça me perdra probablement mais **tant pis**.

Elle sera son amant dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en se sentant coupable d'avoir jugé Éric à l'emporte pièce. Mike lui tapota le dos en chuchotant que ce n'était rien. Puis une silhouette s'afficha lentement dans la nuit et s'approcha d'eux. Il reconnut Tutankafer qui souriait en dévoilant ses crocs. Le dresseur murmura:

\- Attends un peu, j'ai caché le **sac** au **dortoir** , qu'est-ce que tu fait **ici**?

Pour toute réponse, Tutankafer gargouilla de rire et un cri fendit l'aurore qui pointait au loin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Au départ Polly devait libérer Gardevoir et l'histoire continuait, mais une ami m'a fait la remarque que c'était super cliché et assez hypocrite de faire subir ça au petit gros, alors finalement j'ai modifié les choses et ça m'a même permis d'en dire plus sur la relation Mike/Eusèbe. Il y a aussi une partie de vécu la dedans, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même._

 _Merci à tous!_


	75. Chapitre 75: Débâcle

Le cri venait du centre pokémon un peu plus loin. Mike relâcha Polly et se leva d'un bond. Il regarda Tutankafer et geignit:

\- Bon sang, je peux pas te laisser seule deux minutes...

\- Je-moi **vengé** Ombre-de-froid.

\- Oh non! S'exclama Polly.

Mike sauta au dessus du banc et courut à toute vitesse vers le centre. Les lumières à l'étage étaient allumées. Il grimpa la volée de marches quatre à quatre et vit du monde massé devant la porte du dortoir 5-2. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il vit six étrange sacs suspendus au plafond et Joëlle avec une échelle qui tentait d'en décrocher un. Le tissu s'ouvrit brutalement et elle rattrapa le grand garçon mince qui était ligoté et bâillonné. Un flot d'un liquide bleu s'écoula du sac. Il en était couvert. Tout le monde eut une mine de dégoût. L'infirmière allongea le garçon sur le lit et défit les liens qui l'entravaient en demandant:

\- Que c'est il passé?

\- **Je l'ai vu! Je l'ai vu!**

\- Qui avez-vous vu?

\- **Le pokémon aux yeux rougeoyants!**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et Joelle insista:

\- Mais **quel** pokémon?

\- C'était un **monstre** aux bras innombrables, et ses **crocs** qui luisaient dans le noir! **SES CROCS!**

\- Essayez de vous calmer... un pokémon pareil n'existe pas...

\- Les yeux d'un rouge **sanglant** et cet horrible bruit! **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Le garçon se roula en hurlant de toutes ses forces et marquant une pause, beugla:

\- **NOUS SOMMES TOUS DAMNÉS! TOUS!**

L'infirmière tira une seringue de sa poche et fit une piqûre qui sembla calmer le garçon. Mike fendit la foule pour se saisir de l'échelle et en décrocha un autre. Il était également baillonné et la substance bleue puait le fromage passé de date resté beaucoup trop longtemps au frigo. Il continua de décrocher les autres et une voix s'éleva:

\- Je suis sur que c'est lui! Ils se sont moqués de sa copine dans la soirée!

Joëlle dévisagea Mike d'un air inquisiteur et il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Mais une autre voix s'éleva:

\- Je l'ai vu sortir au milieu de la nuit avec sa copine, ça peut pas être lui!

\- Et il ferait **quoi** dehors en **pleine nuit** avec sa **meuf**?!

Il y eut un silence puis des sifflements lourds de sous-entendus. Mike se passa la main sur le visage. Mieux valait ça que de se faire lyncher. Joëlle emmena les garçons à la salle de bain et le garçon descendit pour sortir du centre. Il trouva Polly entrain de donner de petites tapes sur le sarcophage de Tutankafer, qui était quant à elle hilare, tandis que Polly pestait:

\- **Abrutie !** Tu sais comment ça termine tes **blagues** !

Mike secoua la tête et soupira de soulagement. Il rajusta son sac, rapella Tutankafer et s'avança vers sa compagne:

\- On y va. Je tiens pas à rester la. D'abord elle mange un trésor ensuite ça, si on reste on va avoir des problèmes.

\- Bien, et on va ou? - On va aller à **Cimetronelle**. Il y a une bibliothèque impressionnante mentionnée dans le pokédex. J'aimerais y jeter un oeil. On est partis de **Kalos** un peu vite et je n'ai pas pu rencontrer le professeur platane.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- C'est une sommité en matière de **Mega-Evolution**. Il doit savoir quelque chose sur les gemmes. Le dex en répertorie une partie mais ne dit ni ou chercher ni comment en trouver.

\- Tu veux **retourner** à Kalos?!

\- Je veux d'abord voir cette bibliothèque. Selon les indications du dex, ils ont des ouvrages sur la Mega-Evolution. On devrait pouvoir trouver une piste pour ton Ectoplasmite.

\- A-alors tu veux **quand même** trouver **ma** Mega-Gemme ?!

\- Cynthia a un **Méga-Carchacrok** , je préfère mettre toutes les chances de **mon** côté.

Polly se mit a danser sur place en chantonnant:

\- **_Mega-Gemme, Mega-Gemme, que je t'aime, lalala lalaaaaaaa..._**

Le dresseur s'amusa de la voir aussi enthousiaste et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest de la ville en prenant par la forêt. Ils firent le plein de baies pour les repas et il laissa sortir tous ses pokémons. Le petit groupe marcha une bonne partie de la matinée et vers onze heure, ils s'assirent dans un bosquet en soupirant de satisfaction. Un peu de repos ce n'etait pas un luxe. Il dévisagea Exagide et demanda:

\- Et pour toi je n'ai toujours rien trouvé...

Le pokémon replia ses oripeaux et fit plusieurs mouvements de ses "mains" et le dresseur soupira:

\- Voila **exactement** le **problème** , je suis **incapable** de comprendre ce que tu viens de me dire. En combat ça risque de poser problème...

Exagide répondit par une nouvelle suite de mouvements et tourna sur elle même. Mike prit un ton désolé:

\- Ça non plus je n'ai pas compris... bon sang, je suis un dresseur **incompétent**...

Il se laissa basculer en arrière et se coucha sur le sol. Exagide étira un de ses bras jusqu'à lui et tapota sa tête d'un geste affectueux. Polly ajouta:

\- Je suis **certaine** que vous trouverez une **solution** , tu es un garçon **très** intelligent.

\- Merci... fit-il en souriant.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de Polly pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tutankafer s'approcha d'eux et serra le couple dans ses bras, puis demanda:

\- Tuuutank, kaaaaaafer? (Ami-de-je et Ombre-de-froid toujours commencer exercice comme ça, nous faire exercice ensemble?)

\- **Euh! Je ne crois pas non!** Fit la compagne du dresseur avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Tuuu! Tuuuuutaaaaaanka! (Pas juste! Ombre-de-froid exercice spécial et pas moi!)

\- A-attends c'est pas ce que tu pense... murmura Mike, embarrassé.

Exagide et Moyade s'approchèrent en dévisageant leur dresseur.

\- Moooooo?

\- Tuutank, afer! (Ami-de-je faire exercice avec Ombre-de-froid parfois, nous jamais!)

\- Moyaaaaaaade!

\- Tutanka? (Quoi être " _sexe_ "?)

Mike et Polly sursautèrent en dévisageant Moyade. Mais elle continua:

\- Moooooo, moyaaaadeeee...

\- Tuuuutan?! (Eux essayer faire quoi?!)

\- Aaaaade...

\- Tuut! Kafekaferrr! (Ça beurk! Eux peuvent bien sexe mais ça etre sans Je-moi!)

\- Mooooo... moyaaade.

\- Tuuuut! (Ah beurk beurk!) Fit Tutankafer en se masquant le visage.

Polly avait un air horrifié et Mike murmura:

\- Tu a compris quelque chose?

\- Elle s'est adressée à lui comme a un bébé et lui a dit qu'on **mélangeait nos fluides**.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux...

\- Mais elle a décrit ça de façon franchement **dégoûtante** , du coup c'est pas franchement glamour et Tutankafer a visiblement trouvé ça atroce.

\- Mais comment Moyade...

\- **Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.**

Le pokémon aquatique leva un tentacule et émit un petit rire chanté.

Mike se saisit d'une baie et la leva en direction d'Exagide puis leva le pouce. L'épée leva un de ses oripeaux et imita le dresseur. Il prit une seconde baie dans la main, replia le pouce et l'index puis déplia l'index et le majeur. Le pokémon copia le geste. Mike sourit en lui lança les deux baies. Elle les assimila et se mit a applaudir de ses mains en tissu. C'était un début encourageant. Les herbes se mirent à frémir non loin et une silhouette déboula des buissons. Mike leva son Pokédex qui annonça:

" _ **Kecleon, le pokemon multicolor:** Kecleon change la couleur de son corps pour se fondre dans son environnement, ce qui lui permet de s'approcher de sa proie sans être repéré. Il envoie ensuite sa grande langue élastique pour piéger sa proie qui ne se doute de rien_."

Polly prit sa forme naturelle et tira une Ball'ombre qui passa au travers.

\- Argh!

\- C'était écrit juste la, type Normal.

\- Zut.

Le pokémon visa Ectoplasma et d'un cri rageur, il lança une attaque sur sa compagne. Elle cria de douleur et fut éjectée de sa position.

\- **Exagide, en avant!** Fit Mike.

L'épée se mit en place et changea de forme pour se préparer à attaquer, mais le Kecleon sauvage bondit en avant et lança Griffe Ombre sur son adversaire qui fut obligé de repasser en mode défense. Le dresseur n'en revenait pas. Comment un pokémon pareil pouvait mettre à mal son équipe aussi aisément?  
Il se leva et tendit un bras et cria:

\- **Tutankafer! Pics toxiques! Moyade, Ébullition!**

Des pics se répandirent partout et le Kecleon marcha sur l'un d'eux. Mais contre toute attente, il devint violet et sur le pokédex, le type Poison apparut. A quoi avait il affaire? Mais son pokémon aquatique tira sans toucher le pokémon. Polly arriva à toute vitesse et lança une nouvelle fois Ball'ombre. Ça ne sembla pas franchement le blesser et il changea à nouveau de couleur pour passer du Violet au Noir. Sur le pokédex, la mention Poison disparut au profit de la mention Spectre.

\- Hein?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

" **KECLEOOOOOOOON!** " Rugit le vaillant pokémon en fonçant sur Polly. Moyade s'interposa et reçut Griffe Ombre de plein fouet. La méduse fut brutalement projetée au sol et ne bougea plus. Le garçon se demandait si il devenait fou.

\- **C'est un foutu Kecleon! Que quelqu'un le demolisse une bonne fois pour toutes! Polly, Ball'ombre! Tutankafer, châtiment!**

Marchant sur une nouvelle épine il repassa au type poison et aucune des attaques ne l'arrêtait. Consultant son pokédex Mike vit que le type poison était résistant au type Spectre. Mais le temps qu'il vérifie une information, Kecleon avait lancé Ombre Portée sur Polly et Tutankafer. Cette dernière tomba au sol, inanimée. Mike sortait de ses gonds:

- **POLLY! IL VIENS DE METTRE AU TAPIS TUTANKAFER ET MOYADE! ARRÊTE MOI CE TRUC !**

\- Figure toi que **j'essaye**! Mais tu ne m'aide pas en **criant** comme un malade !

Il trépignait sur place. Ils avaient vaincu un Mega Tyranocif et un abruti de Kecleon arrivait à les vaincre sans difficulté. Polly lança une Ball'ombre tandis qu'Exagide lançait Lame Sainte. Mais au moment ou la lame allait le toucher, Ball'ombre changea son type à nouveau en Spectre et la lame passa à travers sans le toucher.

\- **Mais bordel!** **Réfléchissez avant de faire n'importe quoi!** Si il devient **Spectre** , Lame Sainte ne **fonctionnera pas**!

\- Mais je...

\- Son talent est **Déguisement** , il change de **type** selon la **dernière attaque qui le touche** , vous allez vous faire **massacrer** si vous ne vous organisez pas ! Et Combat sur poison ne fonctionnera pas bien, il va falloir trouver **autre chose** !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggère alors toi qui est si intelligent ?! Fit Polly, sarcastique.

\- **Exagide, Luminocanon, Polly Ball'ombre puis Exagide Ball'ombre !**

Les deux pokémons du dresseur suivirent les ordres mais le Kecleon évita la Ball'ombre de Polly en sautant sur Exagide et la roua de coups de griffes, mettant cette dernière KO.

\- **Maintenant!** Cria Mike. **Exagide a eu le temps de lui lancer Ball'ombre avant de tomber au sol, VAS-Y!**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle prépara l'attaque et attendit qu'il s'approche. La boule d'ombre fusa et il fut projeté au sol. Il se releva, vacilla un instant et tomba, évanoui. Polly poussa un soupir de satisfaction tandis que Mike accourut auprès de ses pokémons évanouis.

\- La forêt jusque la bas grouille de Kecleons, si on se prends une raclée après Quelques heures de marche, je te dis pas comment on va arriver dans une semaine!

\- Hein?! **Une semaine?!**

\- C'est pas la porte a côté, il faut qu'on y arrive. On va rentrer à Nénucrique et trouver une stratégie. On va pas s'en sortir sinon...

\- Ne crie plus s'il te plaît, ça me porte plus sur les nerfs qu'autre chose.

\- Pardon. C'est juste que...

\- C'est ridicule? Je suis d'accord. Mais ça nous entraînera.

\- Oui.

\- On a l'habitude de gagner avec facilité alors que le monde grouille de défis encore plus durs, mais on va y arriver.

\- Il le faut. Je sais qu'on peut le faire, mais ce Kecleon nous a pris au dépourvu et on doit apprendre à etre prêts face a beaucoup de choses, y compris des choses désavantageuses et absurdes.

" **KEKEKEKEKEKEKECLEOOOOOOOOON** "

Deux pokémon sauvages apparurent. Mike rapella tout le monde et fit également rentrer Polly. Il sauta dans les fourrés et courut à en perdre haleine. Une fois semés il respira à fond et secoua la tête. Se faire ridiculiser par des Kecleons sauvages, c'était la déchéance. Il arriva exténué en fin d'après-midi au centre Pokémon et confia son équipe à l'infirmière Joëlle. Il monta faire une sieste en ruminant des plans complexes. Lorqu'il redescendit au bout d'une heure il vit Éric au comptoir, l'air triste. S'approchant du garçon, il demanda:

\- Eh bien alors? Ça ne va pas?

\- J'ai voulu aller à Cimetronelle et les Kecleons connaissent des attaque Spectre, c'est très efficace sur ma Gardie et Lockpin se casse les dents sur les autres qui possèdent le talent protéen, du coup ils se changent en type Spectre et les attaques normales et combat ne leurs font rien...

\- M'en parle pas...

\- Ah toi aussi?

\- Oui, une vraie débandade.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- On va tous les deux à Cimetronelle, je propose qu'on fasse le chemin à ensembles. Si ta Gardevoir peut rendre les Kecleons de type Psy, mes pokémon seront très efficaces et on gérera les Protéens qui se changent en Spectre, qu'est ce que tu en pense?

\- Oh? Vraiment? Tu ferais le chemin avec moi?!

\- Oui, pourquoi pas?

\- Mais je ne marche pas aussi vite que toi...

\- Au moins on s'ennuiera pas!

\- Bien, alors je suis partant.

\- Je vais aller acheter quelques potions et des rappels au comptoir, il te faut quelque chose?

\- Non, ça devrait aller, merci à toi...

Mike se dirigea vers l'infirmière Joëlle et fit le plein de soins. Autant être paré a toute éventualité. Se retrouver coincé au milieu de la forêt n'était pas un sort enviable. Mais à deux il était un peu plus confiant. Éric s'approcha et récupéra ses pokémons en même temps que Mike recupérait les siens. Ils sortirent du centre et ouvrirent toutes leurs balls. Mike annonça:

\- Bien, voici **Éric**. Il va nous **accompagner** jusqu'à **Cimetronelle**. Je vous demanderais d'êtres **gentilles** avec lui et ses pokémon. On est là pour coopérer ensembles.

\- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de...

\- **Et je t'ai à l'oeil Tutankafer.** A la première **mauvaise blague** tu reste dans ta ball jusqu'à Cimetronelle. On est bien d'accord?

\- Tuuuuu. Tutank. (Oui Ami-de-je. Être sage promis.)

Gardevoir s'approcha doucement de Tutankafer et lui fit un câlin. Elle caressa le sarcophage du bout des doigts et tapota de façon affective avant de retourner auprès de son dresseur. Face au regard curieux de Mike, Éric dit:

\- C'est son talent, **Synchro**. Elle partage son humeur et ses émotions en touchant les pokémon ou les gens.

\- Ah, je comprends un peu mieux. Merci pour la précision.

Ils ajustèrent tous deux leurs sacs et le groupe se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la forêt.


	76. Chapitre 76: L'orbe

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures à un rythme assez lent, Éric suant à grandes eaux tant il était peu habitué à l'effort. Polly murmura discrètement:

\- À ce rythme la, on est pas arrivés...

\- **Polly!** Un peu **d'indulgence**! Il a besoin de **temps** et de **soutien** , si tu veux avancer **seule** , vas-y on se retrouvera là-bas.

\- Non...

\- Bien, alors vois ça comme une épreuve de patience.

Leur nouvel ami supplia une pause. Il était trempé par la sueur et respirait avec peine.

\- Je... je suis...désolé...je...vous ralentis...

\- Non, autant prendre notre temps, ce n'est pas une course. On va s'installer par ici. Fit Mike. J'entends de l'eau non loin, autant faire des provisions tant qu'on y est.

Eric se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol en épongeant son visage avec un coin de son T-shirt. Mike s'avança en suivant le son de l'eau, Polly sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent ensemble au bord d'une grande rivière qui sillonnait la forêt. Le cadre était idyllique et seuls les pokémon sauvages se faisaient entendre au loin dans les arbres. Ectoplasma avait subitement repris forme humaine et s'approcha de son dresseur en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le garçon la repoussa délicatement en chuchotant:

\- J'arrive pas à me concentrer si tu commence avec ça...

\- Oh allez, on est la juste toi et moi!.

\- Non... Si Eric ou un de ses pokémon débarque...

\- Mais non! Allez, chéri, s'il te plaît...

\- Je regrette mais non, pas comme ça et encore moins ici!

\- Pffff... t'es pas marrant...

\- Là, non, désolé.

Polly soupira en reprenant sa forme naturelle et s'assit sur un rocher, d'un air boudeur. Mais a peine assise que les buissons frémirent et Gardevoir apparut. Mike regarda Polly, en articulant silencieusement " _tu vois?_ ". Mais contre toute attente, l'intruse se dirigea vers Ectoplasma en lui offrit des baies. Décontenancée par la situation, le pokémon Spectre la remercia maladroitement. Gardevoir s'immobilisa en fixant Mike. Il se redressa après avoir bu et dévisagea le pokémon d'Eric. Sa tête lui fit atrocement mal et encore une fois une série de flashs lui brouillèrent l'esprit.

Dans le premier, Polly, sous sa forme naturelle le démembrait vivant en hurlant. Le second flash lui montra Tutankafer engloutie dans les flammes, et il entendait le rire effroyable de sa compagne, un rire de folle furieuse. Mais alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini, un troisième flash lui fit voir une gigantesque forme blanche qui bougeait à une vitesse hallcinante, pour finalement lui foncer dessus en rugissant.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était recroquevillé sur le sol dans une position foetale, le visage baigné de larmes et sa compagne le secouait de toutes ses forces. Il eut un énorme sursaut dans un hoquet de surprise. Et, clignant des yeux, il demanda:

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Gardevoir s'est mise a briller en te regardant et tu t'es mis a pleurer...

\- Je ne comprends rien... j'ai mal à la tête !

\- Elle a du utiliser ses pouvoirs sur toi, je l'ai chassée en lançant une Ball'ombre.

\- Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû... geignit le garçon en se relevant.

Une fois debout il entendit comme une bulle qui éclaterait et il devint sourd. Une douce voix murmura dans sa tête.

\- _Fuis. Ta vie en dépends._

\- Mais qui-êtes vous? Répondit-il instinctivement.

\- _Tout ce qui t'attends au bout du chemin avec elle c'est la **mort**._

\- Qui-êtes vous bon sang! Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?! C'est facile de projeter des images dans la tête des autres et de se déclarer prophète !

\- _Avant que le soleil ne se couche elle t'aura frappé._

\- Gardevoir ?!

Mais sa question ne trouva pas de réponse et il entendit à nouveau. Perplexe il regarda sa petite amie. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le dérangeait un peu. Pendant un instant il se dit que si il laissait Polly dans sa ball, il pourrait prouver à la voix qu'il avait entendue qu'elle avait tort. Mais d'un autre côté il voyait mal comment Polly pourrait le frapper après leur complicité ces derniers jours.

Il secoua la tête en se disant que c'etait probablement une astuce éculée pour l'effrayer. Tout se passerait bien. Pour se rassurer, il demanda à sa compagne:

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée?

\- Euh... absolument pas...

\- Tu n'a pas envie de me frapper ou de te venger de quoi que ce soit?

\- ... C'est quoi ton problème ? Quelque chose te pèse sur la conscience ?

\- Euh non mais...

\- Très bien, alors en avant.

Elle le tira par la main et il suivit sans grande conviction. Eric avait démarré un petit feu de camp et faisait griller du pain et des baies sur une grille au dessus du foyer. Polly reprit forme humaine et se mit â genoux près du feu en tendant ses mains. Mike surprit un échange de regards sinistres entre sa compagne et Gardevoir. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, aussi il redoubla de vigilance.

Mais rapidement, Eric se rapprocha de lui et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, au point que le dresseur en oublia momentanément l'avertissement entendu et se changea les idées tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait rempli sa bouteille. Il faisait assez lourd en cette fin d'après-midi aussi buvait-il beaucoup. Mais au bout d'une heure sa vessie était à deux doigts de déclarer forfait. Il se leva en s'excusant auprès d'Éric et avança parmi les pokémons assis. Par malchance, il buta contre un caillou et la bouteille, encore ouverte, lui glissa des mains et vint se répandre sur Polly qui était juste devant lui à cet instant.

Elle lui lança un regard de colère, se leva et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale devant tout le monde. Ce fut soudainement le silence, interrompu uniquement par les crépitements du feu. Sa compagne réalisa son geste et tenta de s'excuser, mais il quitta l'endroit à grandes enjambées. Une fois isolé, il soulagea sa vessie et fit le plein de la bouteille dans la rivière. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce que lui avait annoncé la voix peu de temps auparavant. Massant sa joue encore douloureuse, il se retourna, Polly était plantée devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais concentrée et...

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Tu... tu ne m'en veut pas? Fit-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Je m'en fout. Fait ce que tu veux puisque de toute façon c'est trop tard.

\- Hein? Comment ça?

\- Va t-en.

\- Mais.

\- **LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !**

Elle sursauta et fit demi-tour en courant et en pleurant â chaudes larmes. Il s'étira et retira ses chaussures et le haut de sa tunique. Il était torse nu et les rayons filtrant à travers la canopée viraient peu à peu à l'orange. Le soleil commençait â se coucher. Il sentait la colère et l'énervement arriver au galop. Il s'avança dans le courant avant de rejoindre un énorme rocher au milieu de la rivière. Il l'escalada et s'assit en tailleur. Fermant les yeux, il inspira à fond en faisant de son mieux pour se relaxer.

Il n'entendait plus rien et une voix très grave s'éleva dans sa tête:

- _ **Ah, les humains et leurs problèmes totalement triviaux.**_

\- Qui est la? Murmura le dresseur pour lui-même.

\- _**Tu sais qui je suis tout comme je sais qui tu es.**_

\- Donnez moi au moins votre nom ou quelque chose!

\- _**L'amour.**_

\- Vous êtes l'amour?! Arrêtez les baies oran, ça devient grave là.

La voix éclata d'un rire sarcastique et reprit:

\- _**L'amour est une chose bien inutile.**_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _**Est-tu seulement sûr de ce qu'est l'amour?**_

\- Oui! C'est ce que Polly et moi ressentons l'un pour l'autre et...

\- _**Mensonge!**_

\- Mais... avec tout ce qu'on a vécus ensemble et...

\- _**Simulacre!**_

Le dresseur resta interdit, ne sachant que répondre. Mais la voix grave continua:

\- _**Peut-être que tu l'aime, en effet. Mais pourquoi elle t'aimerais en retour?**_

\- Mais pourtant on...

\- **_Souviens toi après être parti de Nénucrique, elle t'a avoué la vérité._**

\- Elle a été sincère!

\- _**Voila qui est pratique, une illusion honorable pour ne plus avoir a masquer sa réelle intention.**_

Mike conserva le silence mais le discours continua:

- _ **Te voilà à la croisée des chemins. Contemple les directions aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra choisir un sentier.**_

\- Ce n'est pas avec des métaphores merdiques que vous allez vous en tirer ! S'énerva Mike.

\- _**Toute ta vie, tu a été un pion, bousculé par les uns, manipulé par les autres, emporté dans la tourmente. Est-ce là ce que tu désires? N'etre qu'une marionnette destinée a obéir ?**_

\- C'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- _**Alors c'est que tu es tellement lâche avec toi-même que tu n'ose pas faire face à tes propres sentiments!**_

\- Je... Non.

\- _**Comment ça, non ?**_

\- Non !

\- _**Serait-ce l'étincelle de la rébellion ?**_

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos métaphores merdiques! Je ne suis PAS un pion !

\- _**Le fait que tu sois encore avec elle prouve le contraire.**_

\- La ferme ! Elle était seule et apeurée, elle devait échapper à un terrible criminel, son instinct et sa logique l'ont poussée vers moi, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien !

\- _**Comment ça ?**_

\- Qui d'autre se serait occupé d'elle? Qui d'autre l'aurait poussée à devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Peu importe toutes les âneries que vous débiterez, vous n'y changerez absolument rien! Je l'aime malgré ses défauts, comme elle m'aime pour les miens. Je lui ai fait une PROMESSE et je la tiendrais! Alors oui, elle m'a utilisé au début, oui elle a influencé mes choix par moments, mais qu'Arceus me soit témoin, je ne regrette rien! Regardez ou j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Regardez tout ce que j'ai accompli ! **ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR !**

\- _**Ha! Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi.**_

\- Et... quoi?!

\- _**Je savais que tu n'était pas un pleutre qui se contente de subir bêtement en baissant les bras au premier argument contraire.**_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

\- _**Tu verra en temps voulu, mais ne laisse jamais la flamme de ta conviction s'éteindre. Tu l'a protégée tout ce temps la malgré les tentatives d'extinction et les tempêtes qui ont grondé dans ta vie. Un jour cette flamme sera la dernière flamme de l'humanité. Je compte sur toi.**_

\- " _la dernière flamme de l'humanité_ " ?! Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- _**Adieu. Pour le moment.**_

Et dans une violente détonation, Mike rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans l'eau, la tête la première. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, des bras le tirèrent hors de l'eau et il entendit crier:

\- **TUTANKAFEEEEEEEERRRRR !** (JE-MOI TROUVÉ AMI-DE-JE !)

À ces mots, Polly, Eric et tous les autres pokémons arrivèrent. Sa compagne était en larmes, elle se jeta sur lui en implorant son pardon.

\- Polly...

\- Je suis sincèrement, **SINCÈREMENT** désolée, je ne voulais pas...

\- Stop. C'est bon, on oublie ça.

\- Mais!

\- La, c'est rien, calme toi... dit il en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour et faisant de son mieux pour calmer son hoquet entrecoupé de sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Éric. Ou tu était?

\- Eh bien sur ce rocher juste la! Fit le dresseur en le pointant du doigt.

\- Tu rigole ou quoi? Ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche! Je suis venu trois fois ici moi-même, je ne t'ai pas vu!

\- Mais pourtant...

\- Tutank? (Quoi ça?)

\- Hein? Fit Mike.

\- Aferrr. (Dans main.)

Mike vit qu'il agrippait une énorme boule argentée qui ne pesait presque rien. Intrigué, il relâcha sa compagne et regarda l'objet. Parfaitement lisse et d'une couleur quasi surnaturelle, l'orbe était chaud au contact.

\- C'est un **oeuf**? Demanda Éric.

\- Je ne pense pas répondit le garçon.

\- Je peux voir? Demanda Polly.

Son petit ami lui tendit l'objet et lorsqu'elle le prit, un souffle balaya tout le monde. Elle écarquilla ses yeux et prit un rictus féroce. Polly laissait partiellement place à Ectoplasma et la vision était terrifiante. Mike s'empara rapidement de l'objet et dit:

\- **Donne moi ça.**

\- Mais... fit Polly en prenant un air de Ponchien battu.

\- **Certainement pas.** Quoi que ce soit, ça réagit à ton contact, tant que je ne saurais pas ce que c'est, **on ne prends pas de risques**. Tutankafer tu va le garder.

\- Kafeeeeer! (D'accord Ami-de-je !)

Mais à peine l'orbe dans une de ses mains qu'un effet identique â celui de Polly se produisit. Tutankafer afficha un visage aux traits corrompus et le masque s'ouvrit, révélant sa bouche pleine de crocs entrain de saliver abondamment. Elle plaça ses quatres mains sur l'objet et un effroyable grondement sembla provenir de nulle part et partout à la fois. Le dresseur tenta de s'emparer de l'objet mais Tutankafer leva ses mains en rugissant:

\- **TTTTUUUUUUUTTTTTAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKAAAAAAAAFFFFEEERRRRRRRRRRRR !** ( JE-MOI ÊTRE DIEU INVINCIBLE ! )

\- Polly, Moyade, lancez moi sur sa tête, il faut l'arrêter avant que ça ne tourne à l'hécatombe.

Les deux pokémon obtempérèrent et mettant bras et tentacules ensembles, firent un siège et de toutes leurs forces, éjecterent leur dresseur sur le sarcophage en plein délire mégalomaniaque. Mike saisit le haut du sarcophage et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il donna de violents coups de pieds en criant:

\- Lâche ça immédiatemment!

\- **Tankaaffffferrrrr!** (Jamais donner pouvoir !)

\- Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, c'est juste une pierre qui vous fait tous perdre la tête ! Arrête !

\- **Kafer!** (Jamais !)

\- **Exagide, j'ai besoin de toi!** Cria Mike, secoué dans tous les sens.

Le pokémon s'avança et il saisit l'épée en se tenant de son mieux avec l'autre main. Dans un effort surhumain, il se hissa au sommet de son Pokémon qui gigotait comme un fou et, d'un geste sûr et rapide, il trancha les quatres bras et l'orbe tomba au sol. Tutankafer vacilla juste avant de tomber à son tour. Mike sauta dans la chute et se saisit de l'orbe en lâchant Exagide qui rejoignit son bouclier.

\- **Là! Stop! Plus personne ne bouge. C'est moi qui vais garder cette... chose.**

Il tira son sac, enveloppa l'objet dans le survêtement et le fourra tout au fond sous les boites en dévisageant tout le monde. Puis remettant son sac, il s'avança vers Tutankafer qui reprenait conscience. Le sarcophage se releva brutalement et fit apparaitre ses quatres mains à nouveau. Mike soupira de soulagement et serra son pokémon dans ses bras.

\- La... tout va bien... c'est rien ma belle... tout va bien...

Tutankafer pleura silencieusement et caressa le visage de son dresseur. Mike fit signe a Éric et ils regagnèrent le campement dans l'obscurité. Le feu était presque éteint. Gardevoir mit un peu de bois et les flammes repartirent lentement. Stupéfait et un peu réservé à la fois, le gros garçon se pencha vers Mike et murmura:

\- Ce... c'est toujours comme ça?

\- Presque ! Fit Mike en riant.

\- C'est mouvementé tout de même, ce n'est pas épuisant?

\- Parfois, si. J'aimerais me soucier de rien et manger des baies grillées et du pain sans me poser de questions. Mais au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais !

\- C'est plutôt impressionnant vu de l'extérieur...

\- C'est moins terrible que ça n'en à l'air haha!

\- Je vais probablement me montrer indiscret mais, je voudrais te poser quelques questions...

\- Je suis ouvert à tout !

\- Pourquoi tu va à Cimetronelle?

\- Pour la mega-gemme de mon Ectoplasma.

\- Ah! C'est la bas qu'elle se trouve?

\- Non mais il y a une bibliothèque très impressionnante, il y aurait des ouvrages qui parlent de Méga-Évolution. Alors on va commencer à chercher là-bas.

\- La Méga-Évolution hein... J'aimerais beaucoup y arriver avec Gardie un jour...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis certain que tu y arrivera.

\- Tu es la première personne qui ne se moque pas de moi ou ne dit pas que je vais de toute façon échouer...

\- On me l'a dit a plusieurs reprises dans ma vie, ce serait hypocrite de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu a beaucoup de chance en tout cas...

\- Comment ça?

\- Quand je te vois avec vos Pokémon, il y a de la complicité et même si vous vous prenez la tête, on voit immédiatement que n'importe lequel de tes pokémon donnerait sa vie pour toi !

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, tu sais.

\- Moi Gardie ne m'obéit presque jamais et Lockpin ne m'écoute pas du tout en combat...

\- Essaye d'être un peu plus sympa avec elles. Comprends les, faites des choses ensembles!

\- Et heu... j'aurais une autre question nettement plus... euh... **personnelle**. Mais vaudrait mieux pas que je te la pose en fait.

\- Vas-y quand même, je ne suis pas à ça près !

Éric murmura d'une voix quasi-inaudible à son oreille:

\- Et c'est comment le **sexe** avec elle?

Pris au dépourvu, Mike resta immobile un instant puis éclata de rire.

\- C'est génial !

\- Et euh... vous... vous avez déjà eu un, euh... vrai rapport?

\- Depuis la première fois, oui, pourquoi?

\- Eh bien Gardie ne fait...enfin...que des... **trucs**.

\- Faut avoir le courage de tes mots Éric, parce que je ne te suis pas...

\- Elle me fait juste des choses avec... avec ses mains.

\- Ah.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est déplacé comme sujet...

- **non, au contraire.** C'est la première fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui en parler.

Ils s'assirent un peu en retrait et murmurèrent à voix basse:

\- Comment tu a fait pour qu'elle... demanda le gros garçon, un peu embarrassé.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé. Mais je pense que toi et Gardie avez besoin d'un peu de **temps** et d' **intimité**.

\- Comment ça?

\- Aux paroles de ton pote au centre pokémon de Nénucrique, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avait une certaine libido.

\- Oh non, la honte... répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Te vexe pas, mais **laisse la respirer**. Laisse la tranquille pendant quelques jours, fait lui à manger, écoute la, essaye de t'intéresser à elle. Ce genre de choses!

\- D'accord...

\- Sois **patient** et calme toi un peu la dessus. Je ne doute pas que tu sois amoureux d'elle, mais ne force pas les choses. C'est avant tout ton pokémon, c'est également ton amie et très certainement ta seule confidente à en juger par la situation. Essaye un peu de te mettre à sa place...

\- Je vois. Fit-il en séchant ses larmes. Je vais essayer.

\- Ne te mets pas la pression, ça ne se fera pas en deux jours. Sois fort et **ne baisse pas les bras**.

\- Merci mec. **T'es un frère**.

\- euh... d'accord. Pourquoi pas.

Éric le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras grassouillet et ajouta:

\- T'es carrément étrange mais t'es un chic type. Si un jour je peux te renvoyer l'ascenceur, compte sur moi.

\- Mais c'est trois fois rien!

\- Je te donne mon numéro de Vokit.

Ils échangèrent leur numéros et Éric se leva péniblement et dit:

\- Promets moi qu'un jour on se croisera à nouveau et que ce jour là, on livrera un combat toi et moi, d'égal à égal.

\- Et comment! Fit Mike, enthousiaste. Compte sur moi!

Il se serrèrent la main dans un geste fraternel et Mike ajouta:

\- il se fait tard, je vais dormir parce que la je suis crevé.

\- Ouais, pareil pour moi.

Chacun déplia sa tente dans la clarté ambiante du feu. Les étoiles scintillaient incroyablement ce soir et Mike se sentait libéré d'un énorme poids sans pouvoir dire exactement de quoi il en retournait. Le dresseur se glissa dans sa tente et observa son ami depuis l'ouverture. Gardevoir s'était approchée d'Éric et il lui chuchota quelque chose avant de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Mike vit le pokémon d'Éric sourire. Le gros garçon leva le pouce en regardant le dresseur dans sa tente qui lui rendit le lever de pouce en souriant. Polly était assise près de Tutankafer, Exagide et Moyade et semblait préoccupée. Son dresseur lui fit signe et demanda:

\- Tu ne viens pas dormir avec moi? Si tu veux rester avec eux, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais!

\- Mais... après ce que je t'ai fait...

\- Rappelle toi le jour ou tu était ivre. **On est quittes maintenant.**

\- Je suis sincèrement **désolée**.

\- Ce n'est **rien**. Mais j'aimerais qu'on ait une discussion lorsqu'on sera arrivés à Cimetronelle.

\- Je suis disponible la si tu veux, je suis prête à écouter!

\- Pas ce soir. On verra ça à tête reposée.

\- A-alors je peux dormir avec toi?

\- Évidemment !

\- Je suis...

\- **Désolée, je sais.** Mais ne t'étèrnise pas la dessus. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- D'accord...

Elle se glissa lentement dans la tente et se blottit dans le sac de couchage en se trémoussant de satisfaction. Mike mit sa main sur son sac à dos et vit que Tutankafer le regardait d'un air de convoitise. Plantant son regard dans celui de son pokémon, il tira ostensiblement le sac dans la tente en secouant la tête d'un geste de négation. Puis il ajouta:

\- Je vous laisse dehors ce soir, pas d'idées loufoques ou de surprise bizarre. Compris?

\- Tutank. (Compris.)

\- Bonne nuit!

\- Kafeeer ! (Bonne nuit !)

Il rentra dans sa tente et referma l'entrée. Polly ouvrit le sac et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà pour les deux chapitres d'aujourd'hui! Pour clarifier la situation, c'est l'orbe platiné qu'a reçu Mike, Giratina commence à lentement semer des miettes de pain pour orienter Mike dans la destination qu'il veut. Il joue le jeu du flatteur en disant que Mike est fort, mais vouq connaissez le principe, une main tends à manger, l'autre positionne le couteau dans le dos..._  
 _Concernant l'orbe platiné, j'ai décidé d'en faire une puissante relique/artéfact qui aura le même principe que dans les jeux, mais je me suis dit qu'en y plaçant une portion d'un dieu des Spectres, ils ne pouvaient qu'être absorbés par le pouvoir latent de l'objet, et je préciserait plus tard pourquoi Mike n'est pas affecté. J'espère qu'Eric vous plaît, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. à Samedi pour la suite!_


	77. Chapitre 77: Charlie

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Polly n'était plus là. Un silence inhabituel régnait. Pas de cris de pokémon, pas de bruissements d'ailes, pas de voix. Le vokit indiquait dix heures passées. Mais son instinct le poussa à rester prudent. Silencieusement il rampa jusqu'à l'entrée de sa tente et ouvrit la tirette juste pour y voir avec un oeil.

Leur campement grouillait de Kecleons qui couraient partout et en tous sens. De la ou il était, il pouvait voir Moyade pendue au bout d'une corde à un arbre, presque complètement desséchée. Tutankafer semblait servir de trampoline à six petits spécimens. Polly etait consciente mais bâillonnée et ligotée. Eric, Gardevoir et Lockpin étaient tous trois inconscients et attachés près du feu. Quelque chose clochait sévèrement dans cette scène chaotique. Comment des pokémon sauvages arrivaient à suffisamment s'organiser pour monter ce qui avait du être une attaque surprise matinale? Que plusieurs individus agissent en groupe, passait encore, mais ligoter et baillonner des gens, c'était un tout autre niveau de pensée. Il chercha Exagide du regard mais ne vit rien du tout. Peut être qu'elle avait pu se cacher ou alors un sort plus funeste l'avait attendu...

Il enfila sa tunique et se creusa la tête pour trouver une idée. Au jugé ils devaient être une bonne trentaine à courir et sauter partout. Environ une dizaine de mètres le séparait de Polly. Un plan s'échafaudait peu à peu dans sa tête. Fermant les yeux pour réfléchir, il sentit une présence étrangère. Murmurant mentalement, il demanda:

\- Qui est la?

\- M-Mike? C'est toi?!

\- **POLLY ?!**

\- Depuis quand est-ce que...

\- On a pas le temps maintenant! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé!

\- Ils sont arrivés si vite, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, ils nous ont capturé et on malmené cette pauvre Moyade...

\- Je vais sortir de la tente et te **libérer** , il faudra que tu envoie **tout ce que tu a** jusqu'a ce que le dernier s'écroule.

\- Mais... on est que deux...

\- **C'est mieux que zéro!** S'exclama son compagnon.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup?!

\- **Absolument pas, mais c'est le seul moyen pour l'instant! Trois... Deux... Un... Feu!**

Mike ouvrit rapidement la tirette et sauta en faisant une roulade avant de se redresser. Les Kecleons de ruèrent vers lui et déjâ six ou huit spécimen se tenaient dans le chemin vers Polly. En temps normal c'était le genre de chose qu'il détestait, mais ici la situation imposait de prendre des mesures radicales. Il donna un grand coup de pied transversal et balaya les pokémon devant lui. Mais aussitôt deux autres lui bondirent dessus en lui mordillant la tenue. Il les éjecta de toutes ses forces, un par un, en essayant de les lancer aussi loin que possible. Au moment ou il atteignit Polly et la libéra, un effroyable rugissement retentit.

" **KEEEEEECLEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !** "

Et à l'orée de la clairière arriva un énorme Kecleon. Alors que ceux qui les entouraient semblaient faire entre soixante-dix centimètres et un mètre, celui ci devait faire aisément un mètre cinquante. Sa peau changeait en permanence de couleur et il était couvert d'impressionnantes cicatrices. Sa queue semblait coupée à l'extrémité et une vilaine plaie s'affichait au niveau de l'extérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, il se jeta sur Mike et Polly, piétinant sans ménagement les autres Kecleon sur son chemin.

Mike s'écarta et Polly bondit en arrière en tirant une Ball'ombre. L'énorme pokémon devint d'un noir profond et cria:

" **ÉCRASE! FRACASSE! DÉPLACE! SOULÈVE! ÉCRASE! FRACASSE!** "

\- Mais... il parle?! S'exclama Mike.

\- **Oui!** Cria Polly. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière ça! C'est tout sauf naturel!

\- On réfléchira plus tard, mets le au tapis!

\- Il a pris le type Ténèbres ! Ça ne lui fait presque rien! Et vu la variété de couleurs qu'il a adoptées, je suis prête â parier qu'il peut prendre n'importe quel type quand ça lui chante!

Mike fit un bond au dessus de Tutankafer et chercha Exagide du regard mais ne la vit pas. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'Éric venait de reprendre conscience. Il battait vainement des jambes pour essayer de se détacher. Le Kecleon géant hurla une nouvelle fois:

" **ÉCRASE! FRACASSE!** "

Et â la stupéfaction de Mike et Polly, tira Exagide du sol et s'en servit comme d'une épée et d'un bouclier. L'Ectoplasma esquiva la lame de justesse et tourna en rond autour de son adversaire qui s'agitait comme un possédé. Le dresseur quant â lui était aux prises avec une dizaine de Kecleon qui le griffaient de tous les côtés. À renfort de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, Mike se fraya un chemin vers Eric. Il saisit l'un d'eux par la tête et lui referma la mâchoire sur les cordes. Lockpin, Gardevoir et Eric glissèrent et le gros garçon se releva, paniqué et en sueur.

\- **Aaaaahhhh! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! Aaaaaahhhh !**

- **Calme toi!** Crier n'arrangera rien! Polly occupe l'énorme. Il se sert de mon Exagide comme d'une épée et d'un bouclier traditionnels, on va devoir le maintenir en place pendant qu'elle le bombarde!

\- E-et c-comment t-tu veux...

\- On va chacun lui saisir un bras, tu prends celui au bouclier et tu te tiens à son poignet, si tu reste bien derrière ça te protègera! Prêt? À trois...

\- **Attends!**

\- On peux pas attendre, elle tiendra pas longtemps, un...deux... **TROIS!**

Ils foncèrent sur le Kecleon et se saisirent chacun d'un bras. Sous le poids d'Éric, le Kecleon pencha vers la gauche en perdant un peu son équilibre. Avec l'effet de surprise, Mike fit un blocage en passant ses jambes sur le bras à l'épée.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?!** Cria Polly. **Vous voulez mourir ou quoi?!**

\- **Regarde la couleur!**

Kecleon, en prenant Exagide, s'était inconsciemment changé en type Spectre. Polly eut un gigantesque sourire et dans un incroyable salto au dessus du spécimen hors norme, tira cinq Ball'ombres qui le touchèrent en pleine tête. Ectoplasma atterrit sur le sol, fière d'elle et le Kecleon se mit a vaciller dangereusement. Mike vit Gardevoir se reveiller, il prit l'épée d'Exagide et la mit dans la main d'Éric avant de se jeter sur Polly et de rouler au sol avec elle.

\- **Mais à quoi tu joue?!** Fit-elle, fachée.

\- chhhhhh! Murmura Mike, fait semblant d'être blessée!

\- Mais je ne suis pas...

\- **Fait semblant j'ai dit!**

Mike roula sur lui même au devant du Kecleon sur le point de s'effondrer et cria:

\- **OH NON! IL VA M'ÉCRASER! TOUS MES POKÉMONS SONT HORS D'ÉTAT DE NUIRE! NOUS SOMMES PERDUS! SI SEULEMENT QUELQU'UN POUVAIT NOUS SAUVER!**

Éric regarda le dresseur au sol en se demandant quelle Yanmega l'avait piqué, puis il vit que le garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son visage s'eclaira, il leva Exagide et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le Kecleon qui poussa un dernier cri avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol dans un petit nuage de poussière. Éric leva une jambe et la posa sur le corps du pokémon tout en brandissant l'épée dans une pose héroïque. Tournant légèrement la tête, Mike vit Gardevoir légèrement rougir et s'approcher de son dresseur pour le serrer dans ses bras. Polly chuchota:

\- C'est affligeant de cliché ridicule... comment est-ce qu'elle peut y croire...

\- Chhhhh... murmura Mike. Laisse lui son moment de gloire, c'est un type bien, ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux!

\- Mais c'est toi et moi qui...

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas la gloire qu'on cherche. Avec l'incident de Neuvartault, ça m'a suffi la gloire. Laisse le profiter.

\- D'accord... ronchonna Polly.

Avec la chute du Kecleon aux cicatrices, tous les autres avaient fui sans demander leur reste. Éric s'approcha de Mike et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Gardevoir regardait son dresseur avec les yeux brillants d'admiration. Le petit numéro semblait avoir fonctionné à merveille. Polly se releva toute seule et son petit ami prit des soins pour ses pokémon. Exagide se portait plutôt bien, Tutankafer reprenait lentement conscience et Moyade, une fois baignée dans la rivière reprit du poil de la bête en chantant. Polly avait repris forme humaine et était occupée près de l'énorme cadavre. Elle fit signe à son dresseur et murmura:

\- Aide moi à le rouler, je voudrais voir quelque chose.

\- Éric, viens nous aider s'il te plaît! Fit Mike, enthousiaste.

Le garçon s'exécuta et dans un effort concerté le firent basculer sur le dos.

\- La vache, combien il pèse se truc? Demanda Éric.

\- Nettement plus de deux cent kilos. Affirma Polly. Eeeeet **bingo**. Je le savais!

\- Quoi donc? Demanda son petit ami.

\- Là, regarde.

Elle souleva le bras du pokémon et un étrange tatouage apparut dans le creux de l'aisselle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Mike, étonné.

\- C'est le marquage de la Vague Blanche. C'est une arène clandestine.

\- Alors ça veut dire que...

\- **Quelqu'un a du le relâcher par ici en tout état de cause.**

Mike se laissa tomber au sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il jura entre ses dents qu'un jour il étranglerait Eusèbe une bonne fois pour toute. Polly inspecta le Kecleon sous toutes ses coutures, quelque chose semblait inhabituel, puis elle annonça:

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Regarde les cicatrices, elles sont toutes déjà vieilles, dans une arène il y a des nouvelles cicatrices chaque semaine. Il devait donc résider dans le secteur depuis un bon moment.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

\- Les Kecleons étaient sous ses ordres. Et ils étaient trop bien organisés malgré le fait qu'ils soient sauvages.

\- Je crois que je commence â comprendre...

\- Donc même si l'autre abruti n'est pas impliqué, je me demande ce qu'il fait là...

Un vrombissement se fit entendre et deux Altaria se posèrent non loin. Une voix féminine cria:

\- **Personne ne bouge, les mains en l'air et les pokémons dans les balls!**

Eric et Mike obtempérèrent et malgré le regard insistant de Polly, il la rapella discrètement. Deux femmes Rangers apparurent et s'approchèrent des deux dresseurs.

\- **Vous avez tué Charlie!**

\- Je vous demande pardon?! S'exclama Mike, interloqué.

\- Le Kecleon, là! Espèce de **meurtriers**!

\- Mais c'est lui qui nous a attaqué en premier!

\- Et alors! Vous étiez sur son territoire!

\- **Il vient d'une arène illicite!**

\- Evidemment!

\- Comment ça, " _évidemment_ "?!

\- Lorsque les arènes ont été démantelées après l'incident de Kalos, les pokémons de ces arènes ont été relâchés dans la nature, et Charlie était l'un d'eux!

\- Mais c'est complètement irresponsable! Cria Mike. Ce sont des pokémons dressés pour TUER! Il fallait attendre qu'il nous tue?!

\- De toute façon rien qu'avec le gros il aurait eu une indigestion! Hahahahahaha!

Mike serra les poings et fit sortir tous ses pokémons. Il s'avança près de l'une des Ranger et dit d'un ton sévère:

\- Le " _gros_ " s'appelle Éric. Il a vaincu cette abomination. Et mon nom à moi c'est Mike. Et c'est grâce à moi qu'Alexandre a été mis à jour.

\- Alors vous êtes... fit la seconde en devenant livide.

\- celui qui a vaincu un Mega Tyranocif. Et depuis les pokémons que vous voyez là sont encore plus puissants, alors si j'etais vous, j'éviterais de les contrarier.

\- Mais vous...

\- avez débarassé Hoenn d'une menace inutile. Votre cher protégé avait pris la tête de tous les Kecleons locaux. Et si au lieu de moi ou Éric ça avait été un enfant, hein? Vous auriez dit quoi? Que Charlie était plus important que le cadavre de leur gosse?! Ces pokémons sont **DANGEREUX**. On ne relâche pas des spécimens de ce genre au petit bonheur de la chance!

\- Il n'a fait que défendre son territoire!

\- Avec des cordes et un assaut coordonné? Quant on lance une offensive de grande envergure contre deux humains et six pokémon, ce n'est plus de la défense de territoire mais un acte de guerre!

\- Qui vous dit que vous avez raison?!

\- **PARCE QUE TOUS LES AUTRES SE SONT ENFUIS LORSQU'IL EST TOMBÉ!** C'était un danger de le laisser comme ça! Il aurait fallu lui trouver une retraite en solitaire au fin fond d'un safari, qu'il cesse les combats après toutes ces années!

\- C'est tout de même...

\- Et regardez bien, idiotes. Il est blessé mais il respire encore. Alors peut-être que si vous vous bougez les fesses il pourra s'en tirer.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent sur le pokémon en tirèrent un filet. Les deux Altaria le soulevèrent avec peine et elles quittèrent la zone en emmenant le Kecleon. Éric poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa ressortir Gardevoir et Lockpin. Mike lui donna une grande accolade et éclata de rire.

\- **Hahaha!** On s'en est bien tirés en tout cas, merci pour le coup de main, mon pote. Sans toi on était grillés!

\- Mais...euh... c'était pas grand chose!

Polly leva les yeux au ciel dans un gémissement d'exaspération. Son dresseur ne releva pas et continua:

\- Bon, on va continuer le chemin parce qu'on a encore un gros morceau à parcourir copain!

\- Ouais. Mais foncez pas comme des fous...

\- T'inquiète, on va y aller tranquillement. C'est pas une course!

Et tous les huit, ils prirent la direction indiquée par le pokédex. Polly se rapprocha de son dresseur et murmura:

\- Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus, tu va lui donner une fausse réputation!

\- Te bile pas pour ça chérie, pour une fois qu'il vit quelque chose de positif, ça l'encouragera, il en a bien besoin.

La marche dura tout le jour et ils ne firent qu'une pause pour qu'Éric puisse souffler un peu. Mike était agréablement surpris par l'endurance dont faisait preuve son ami, et il semblait même nettement plus énergique que le soir ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce fut Polly qui demanda de s'arrêter le soir, elle avait mal aux pieds et souhaitait se reposer. Le soleil arrivait bientôt à l'horizon et selon le dex il restait entre trois et quatre jours de marche.

Éric mangea peu et but beaucoup. Gardevoir ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée et fixait son dresseur avec un air admiratif. Un feu fut allumé et tout le monde se dispersa pour récolter des baies. Éric et Mike discutaient de leurs combats respectifs tandis que Tutankafer s'amusait à lancer Exagide en l'air et à la rattraper, sous les encouragements de Moyade. Polly avait pris sa forme naturelle et restait songeuse dans son coin. Gardevoir saisit deux tranches de pain de la grille et broya une baie tamato et une baie Mepo pour l'étaler, confectionnant ainsi un sandwich qu'elle tendit à Polly.

Cette dernière, étonnée, accepta le présent avec un sourire maladroit que Gardevoir lui rendit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles engagent la conversation. Mike était très fier de l'attitude de Polly et espérait que la situation continuerais dans la bonne direction. C'était agréable de voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Cimetronelle était encore loin, mais le voyage était agréable. Éric se leva brusquement et s'approcha de Polly. Elle et Gardevoir interrompirent leur bavardage. Le garçon éclaircit sa voix puis annonça:

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la remarque déplacée que j'ai faite à ton sujet au centre pokémon de Nénucrique l'autre soir. Tu es très jolie et je t'admire énormément. **Pardon.**

Polly prit forme humaine sous l'effet de la surprise et se mit à rougir en bredouillant:

\- Je...euh...c'est rien, je... je t'en veux pas, c'est déjà oublié! Pfuit!

\- J'ai eu un comportement idiot à cause de l'influence de mes anciens amis, si ils avaient été aussi cools que ton petit copain, j'aurais pas été aussi crétin. **Encore pardon.**

Il s'inclina sincèrement jusqu'à attendre une réaction, mais elle bafouilla de plus belle:

\- Haha, non mais c'est bon je te dit! J'avais déjà oublié!

Gardevoir sauta dans les bras de son dresseur et le serra de toutes ses forces avant de déposer un baiser spontané sur sa joue. Éric devint tout rouge a son tour tandis que Gardevoir retournait s'assoir auprès de Polly. Le gros garçon leva le pouce en regardant Mike et eut un grand sourire de satisfaction et se rapprocha auprès de son nouvel ami:

\- T'es un mec bien.

\- Dit pas ça, va!

\- Si, c'est vrai! Personne avait jamais été aussi sympa avec moi. C'est super cool de ta part.

\- Je sais un peu ce que c'est de pas avoir la cote avec les autres, et parfois on fait des conneries pour avoir des potes qui en réalité ne le sont pas. C'est important de se soutenir face aux idiots et aux préjugés.

\- Et je suis aussi désolé pour ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta meuf parce qu'elle est carrément...euh...

\- Carrément quoi? Fit Mike en riant.

\- Je peux pas dire ça de la meuf d'un super pote, ça se dit pas...

\- Tu peux le dire, je t'en voudrait pas, hahaha!

\- Ben elle est... fit il en descendant sa voix en un murmure. _Carrément bonne_.

\- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

\- Ouais vas-y te moque pas, c'est pas cool!

\- Au moins tu es sincère, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- T'es un gars en or, moi j'te le dit. Elle a la chance du siècle de t'avoir...

\- N'exagérons rien non plus haha!

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on perde pas contact, j'apprécie grave c'que tu fait pour moi, c'est vraiment génial...

\- Arrête tu va me mettre mal à l'aise hahaha!

Éric lui tendit une tranche de pain grillé avec une baie écrasée dessus.

\- Goûte moi ça, tu m'en dira des nouvelles.

\- ...miam miam... Oh purée, c'est une tuerie ce truc! C'est quoi?!

\- Mélange de baie Repoi, Nanab et Mepo. Quand je voyage j'essaye des combinaisons, je note les plus intéressantes.

\- Tutank. Kaferrrr. (Tiens. Pour toi.)

Le pokémon tendit une baie blanche striée de noir à Éric. Mike se précipita et la prit des mains de pokémon.

\- Non, certainement pas. Mauvaise idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda son corpulent ami.

\- Des baies qui rendent malade. TRÈS malade. Fit le dresseur en faisant les gros yeux à son pokémon.

\- Mais pourquoi il a voulu me le donner alors?

\- Parce que notre amie ici présente est une grande blagueuse. N'est-ce pas?

\- Kaferrrr... (Ami-de-je pas blagueur)

\- Tu a un drôle de sens de l'humour.

\- A-attends... fit Éric, tu... tu comprends ton pokémon?!

\- Oui. Mais parfois j'aimerais bien ne pas la comprendre!

\- C'est dingue! Comment tu fait?! - Je ne sais pas...

\- J'ai déjà entendu des histoires la dessus mais j'ai toujours cru que c'etait des légendes éxagérées de dresseurs frimeurs!

\- Pourtant tu a l'air de comprendre Gardie, non?

\- Plus ou moins, elle projette des flashs dans ma tête et on accommode. Lockpin ne m'écoute même pas alors je risque pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois. Si un jour je trouve comment ça marche je te promets que tu sera le premier informé!

Mike s'allongea en regardant le ciel. Une etoile filante fendit brièvement le ciel et il eut un sourire. La vie avait ses bons moments, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir socialisé avec quelqu'un. C'était agréable de discuter avec un autre garçon et de ne pas se soucier des problèmes pendant un temps. Le sommeil le gagna peu à peu lorsqu'il entendit très clairement Polly râler:

\- Bon ils on bientôt fini de **tchatcher** tous les deux? J'ai terriblement envie de **baiser**!

Il se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges comme les braises et lança:

\- **Euh ça va bien de balancer ça comme ça? Je sais qu'il y a une bonne ambiance, mais c'est privé ça!**

\- Hein? Fit Polly, surprise.

\- De quoi tu parle? Demanda Éric. J'ai rien entendu.

\- Pourtant je suis certain de ne pas avoir imaginé ce que j'ai entendu!

Polly plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla. Elle se leva, s'approcha de son dresseur et chuchota:

\- Qu'est ce que tu a entendu?

\- Que tu a très envie qu'on succombe à l'appel de la chair.

\- Q-quoi?! M-m-m-mais comment t-tu...

\- Je t'ai très clairement entendue! Je suis certain que tu l'a dit à voix haute!

\- M-mais pas du tout! J-je... enfin, je te regardais et...

\- Alors attends, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Va t'assoir près d'Éric.

Elle obtempéra et il s'assit près de Gardevoir en souriant. Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra pour formuler un message qu'il adressa mentalement à Polly.

Elle sursauta en devenant écarlate:

\- **M-MIKE!**

\- Hé hé hé hé, eh bien on dirait bien que ça fonctionne maintenant...

\- De quoi? Demanda le gros garçon.

\- Rien, un petit test! Fit il en se redressant.

Mais il ne vit pas que Gardevoir venait de se cacher le visage en rougissant elle aussi, osant à peine regarder son dresseur. Quoi qu'il ai pu penser, des bribes de ce qu'il avait suggéré avaient été perçues par le pokémon d'Éric.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je suis crevé, je vais aller dormir insista Mike.

\- J-je... j'arrive... fit Polly en rougissant.

\- Bonne nuit! Lança Éric, d'un ton sincère.

Les deux amants entrèrent dans la tente. A peine la tirette remontée que le garçon se jeta sur sa compagne en l'embrassant avidement. Entre deux souffles, elle murmura:

\- Mais... tu veux v-vraiment...

\- Si tu es d'accord!

\- O-oui... fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle s'allongea doucement tandis qu'il plaçait sa tête entre les jambes de sa petite amie. La situation avait quelque chose d'intimidant pour lui, mais sans essayer il ne saurait jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'appliqua de son mieux en faisant confiance à son instinct.

Sa compagne se détendit. Si les premières minutes furent maladroites, il gagna rapidement en confiance et en efficacité. Le plaisir la parcourait des pieds à la tête comme une série de vagues électriques de faible voltage mais de forte intensité. Mais le temps passant, force était de constater qu'il était peut-être pas doué initialement mais qu'il apprenait très vite. Elle tremblait légèrement à présent, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçons dans la tente voisine. Ses cuisses se contractèrent et elle saisit brutalement la chevelure de son amant tout en essayant de respirer sans faire trop de bruit. Mais la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps rendait la tâche ardue. Et elle se sentit partir peu à peu, perdant toute notion de réalité et de rêve, toute sa conscience ayant été engloutie dans un océan de plaisir ineffable.

C'était à la fois comme la chaleur d'un bon bain la douceur d'une plume, le fondant d'un chocolat et la légèreté de la plus légère crème du monde. Les tremblements se firent de plus en plus intenses et elle relâcha brutalement son petit ami pour labourer le sol de la tente de ses doigts qui s'étaient changés en griffes. Ensuite arriva le plaisir extatique, la vague indomptée et féroce qui déferlait jusqu'au coeur de ses cellules. Malgré tous les efforts colossaux qu'elle déploya, elle ne put retenir un cri primal venu du fond de sa biologie la plus sensuelle, et dans un spasme de plaisir elle expira lentement comme si le souffle du plaisir ne quittait sa gorge qu'à contrecoeur.

Ses muscles se décontractèrent les uns après les autres et sa respiration reprit lentement son rythme normal. Une petite décharge électrique parcourut sa nuque et sa chevelure, comme un choc d'électricité statique. Sa poitrine se souleva un peu et elle replia sa jambe droite en s'étirant sensuellement. Un magnifique sourire barrait son visage et elle voulait que cet instant soit éternel, si la mort devait la cueillir avant l'heure, elle voulait que ce soit dans cette sensation extatique et incroyable, à la frontière entre le rêve et l'idéal. Mike s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement du bout de lèvres et murmura son amour à son oreille. Mais brutalement, la culpabilité arriva au galop et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Inquiet, il demanda:

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû?

\- **Non!**

\- Je me suis mal débrouillé?

\- **NON! C'était divin!**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors...

\- C'est juste que... je me sens **minable** par moments!

\- Comment ça?

\- Je sais que j'ai été égoïste a notre rencontre, mais je t'assure que **je t'aime**!

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Mais comprends moi...

\- Je comprends tout à fait, je ne t'en veux plus, mais promets moi de ne plus me mentir sur tes sentiments, aussi fous et superflus soient-ils.

\- D'accord.

\- Je veux juste qu'on soit heureux. Tu m'a avoué la vérité, je veux qu'on parte sur des bases saines, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- **Promis. Plus de mensonges.**

\- Je comptais attendre Cimetronelle pour avoir cette discussion mais je suis content qu'on l'ai eue maintenant, au moins le trajet se fera dans une bonne ambiance.

\- Je suis sidérée qu'on puisse communiquer...

\- J'en suis le premier surpris. Mais c'est définitivement un grand pas en avant. Rien ne pourra nous arr...

\- **Chut!** Fit Polly en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami. Écoute!

Il secoua la tête dans un geste négatif, signifiant qu'il n'entendait rien.

\- Mais si! Écoute!

Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Le calme ambiant se mua en un petit bruissement et comme un bruit étouffé. Il se redressa, prêt à sortir de la tente:

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fait? Demanda sa compagne.

\- Je sors! Si les Kecleons sont venus se venger il faut...

\- **Mais non!**

\- Comment ça?

Elle s'avança et tira légèrement la tirette, scrutant dehors de son oeil valide. Puis elle eut un petit rire et laissa la place à son petit ami. Il s'avança pour regarder à son tour, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de tellement comique au dehors. Scrutant l'obscurité ambiante il ne vit rien au début mais il perçut peu a peu le bruissement et le froissement entendu auparavant. Moyade dormait étalée sur Tutankafer, elle même couverte de fougères, Exagide était plantée dans le sol, le bouclier attaché à une écharpe prête â se defendre à tout instant. Son regard se reporta sur la droite et il vit la tente d'Éric qui bougeait légèrement et c'était de la que venaient les bruits étouffés. Il se laissa retomber sur ses fesses, l'air abasourdi et murmura:

\- Tu crois que...

\- Je crois? Non, je suis **certaine**! Fit-elle, le regard malicieux. On dirait que ton coaching séduction a porté ses fruits!

Elle partit dans un petit rire adorable et s'allongea avec son petit ami, secouée par son petit rire en imaginant la situation. Et peu après le sommeil emporta les deux amoureux au coeur de la nuit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Chapitre bonus! J'ai pu parler des pokémon saisis après les arrestations d'arènes clandestines en essayant d'expliquer pourquoi ce genre de pokémon ne devais pas être relâché comme ça, je voulais donner un impact environnemental des conséquences. Et non il ne s'appeelle pas Charlie à cause du journal hebdomadaire mais à cause du personnage à trouver. Oui vous savez, celui avec son pull rayé rouge et blanc ou vous passez cinquante ans sur deux pages parce que le dessinateur l'a dessiné dépassant du coin de la hanche derrière un caillou. Oui ce charlie là. Pourquoi? Charlie. Caméléon, je vous fait pas de dessin._  
 _Big up à celui/celle qui trouvera l'autre référence cachée!_


	78. Chapitre 78: Sentimentalisme

Polly se réveilla la première en s'étirant doucement. Au dehors les chants de pokémon et les timides rayons du soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'à la toile de la tente attestaient d'une heure relativement matinale. Fouillant autour d'elle, le vokit n'était pas là. Mike avait du le ranger dans le sac durant la nuit. Son regard se porta sur l'emblème des Rangers qui marquait la coque semi-rigide et elle se souvint de l'étrange orbe qu'elle avait eu entre les mains. Vérifiant que son petit ami dormait à ppings fermés, elle l'enjamba en étant accroupie et tira très lentement la fermeture éclair pour ne pas le réveiller. Le vokit n'était pas la, mais l'objet étrange formait une bosse dans le survêtement roulé en boule au fond du sac derrière les boites. Sa main se glissa lentement dans l'ouverture. La douce chaleur de l'objet l'attirait, dans sa tête elle se répetait:

\- Je veux juste l'effleurer... quelques secondes, pas plus... rien qu'un instant...

Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa tentative par la voix de son petit ami:

\- Tout va bien?

\- **AH!** Euh... oui oui!

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue? Pourquoi tu a la main dans mon sac?!

\- Je... euh... je cherche le Vokit et...

\- Il était juste là, sous mon coussin.

\- Ah. D'accord.

Elle se ravisa et fit de son mieux pour masquer la déception de sa tentative avortée. Il était six heures et demie. Mike sortit du sac de couchage, complètement nu. L'orbe était désormais la dernière des préoccupations de Polly en cet instant. Le dresseur ramassa sa tunique et ouvrit la tente. Sa compagne, ébahie, balbutia:

\- Mais...tu...tes fesses...enfin...tu va sortir comme ça?

\- Une objection peut-être? Demanda t'il.

\- Non...enfin si! Tu peux pas faire ça!

\- Tu vois un panneau qui interdit d'être tout nu en forêt?

\- Non mais...

\- Bon, eh bien tu a ta réponse.

\- Où tu va?

\- Me laver à la rivière. Ça me fera du bien.

\- Je viens avec! Lança Polly, enthousiaste.

Et dans la clarté matinale, ils s'avancèrent en suivant un petit sentier naturel et aboutirent sur le cours d'eau tumultueux qui sillonnait la forêt de part en part. Son petit ami posa ses habits soigneusement pliés sur un rocher et rentra dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise. Polly etait assez étonnée de le voir aussi confiant alors qu'il était habituellement craintif avec l'eau. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé depuis l'incident de la veille. Elle ne put retenir un frisson en le voyant comme ça, nageant dans l'eau claire. Elle tira un appareil photo de sa poche et prit quelques clichés. Le flash attira cependant l'attention de son amant:

\- À quoi tu joue? C'est **quoi** cet appareil ?

\- C'est pour des photos.

\- Ça j'ai bien compris, mais **pourquoi** faire des photos ?

\- Pour nous plus tard! Lorsque tu sera vieux tu aura peut-être envie de revoir ce genre de moments.

\- Me voir à poil dans l'eau?

\- Nan mais ça ce sera **perso**.

\- Mouais...

Il lui lança un regard en coin et continua sa baignade tranquillement. Profitant de l'angle, elle prit quelques clichés croustillants et rangea l'appareil en souriant. D'un claquement de doigts, elle devint nue elle aussi et rejoignit son petit ami dans les flots. Se glissant derrière lui, elle murmura:

\- Dis moi...

\- Oui? Répondit Mike d'une voix douce.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- C'est une question piège ? Fit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis sérieuse !

\- La réponse est oui.

\- Est-ce que tu pense que les choses auraient été différentes si on ne s'était pas rencontrés ?

\- Très certainement.

\- Et... ça t'es déjà arrivé de songer à une vie où tu aurais réussi à attraper un pokémon par toi-même ce jour la?

Le dresseur ferma les yeux et se vit plus vieux, vivant avec Adélaïde et ayant deux enfants. Son coeur se serra et le souvenir du cadavre de la jeune fille remonta dans son esprit. Il parvint à retenir un haut le coeur et rouvrit les yeux en murmurant:

\- Peut-être que ça veux mieux que les choses soient ce qu'elles sont maintenant...

\- Est-ce que tu repense parfois à cette fille? Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Amélie?

\- **Adélaïde.** Répondit le garçon, les nerfs à vif. **Et je ne préfère pas y penser!**

Il se retira de l'étreinte de sa compagne et serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer ou montrer de faiblesse. Inquiète, Polly demanda:

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

\- Non.

\- Alors ça veux dire que tu es toujours...

\- Elle est **MORTE** , Polly. J'ai retrouvé son cadavre dans les décombres après l'incident avec Lugia et Raikou!

\- Je ne...

\- Évidemment que tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Tout ne tourne qu'autour de toi dans ton monde!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- J'ai juste pu la reconnaitre ! Elle ne méritait pas ça !

\- C'était pas l'impression que j'ai eue quant elle m'a volé à toi à Céladopole.

\- **Eusèbe l'a manipulée ! Elle est morte seule et misérable dans une catastrophe et je n'étais même pas là!**

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de la sauver ! Elle a pris sa décision en tout état de cause ! Rappelle toi le premier jour ! Elle a fait un foin parce que j'étais là !

\- Peut-etre qu'elle avait des **sentiments** pour moi et que tu a **tout gâché** parce que **tu** avais besoin de **moi** pour **tes** propres besoins !

\- Elle ne t'aimait même pas !

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça ! **Laisse tomber !**

\- **Très bien ! Reste à te lamenter sur cette idiote qui t'a aussi manipulé !** Cria Polly, furieuse et jalouse à la fois.

De colère, il sortit de l'eau et enfila sa tunique avant de courir d'un pas pressé, les larmes aux yeux. Polly avait rouvert la plaie Adélaïde et les émotions coulaient tel une hémorragie sentimentale. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à un endroit nettement plus sombre de la forêt. La lumière ne perçait pas l'épais feuillage des arbres. Il tomba à genoux et laissa libre cours à sa fureur. Son esprit devint brumeux et il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, provoquant des secousses aux alentours. Les pokémons sauvages vivant dans ce coin de forêt s'enfuirent rapidement tandis que le sol se fissurait peu à peu. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et s'écria:

\- **Giratina! Si tu me veux, je suis prêt à marchander!**

Mais il n'y eût aucune réponse. Mais avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra à travers le sol et se retrouva suspendu dans le noir. Il demanda alors:

\- Je sais que c'est toi! Montre toi!

\- _**Tu es décidément un humain peu commun.**_ Répondit une voix très grave.

\- La ferme. J'ai un deal à te proposer.

\- _**Hahahahahahaha! Quelle assurance! Je pourrais te détruire en clignant des yeux, pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais?**_

\- Parce que pour une raison ou une autre, il semblerait que tu me veuilles.

\- _**Admettons que ce soit le cas. Que veux tu?**_

\- Une âme.

- _ **Rien que ça. Mais tu connais la légende maintenant. Tout a un prix.**_

\- Je propose mon âme contre celle d'Adélaïde.

\- _**Ha! Haha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. Répliqua le dresseur, furieux.

\- _**Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple?**_

\- Une âme pour une âme, la mienne en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne saute pas sur mon offre !

\- _**Je refuse.**_

\- Pourquoi?!

\- _**Je veux... quelqu'un d'autre.**_

\- Comment ça? Vous voulez celle d'Eusèbe? Pas de problème, je vous ramène ça!

Il vit la silhouette d'Adélaïde flotter dans les airs et il tendit les bras vers elle mais elle disparut au moment ou il la toucha. La voix reprit, d'un ton sinistre qui le fit frémir sur le champ:

\- _**Je ne suis pas un vulgaire vendeur. Ne te méprends pas à mon sujet. Je te propose un autre marché et ce sera ça ou rien.**_

\- J'accepte !

- _ **Je veux quatre âmes en échange du retour d'Adélaïde.**_

\- Q-quatre ?! Demanda Mike, interloqué.

\- _**Précisément.**_

\- Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

\- _**Je suis un être extrêmement puissant et tu es un insignifiant humain qui m'intéressait mais à présent tu es trop présomptueux, et ça ne me plait pas.**_

\- Mais !

- _ **Tu utilise ton lien avec moi pour marchander l'âme d'une sombre idiote qui t'a humilié tout ça parce que tu es contrarié.**_

\- Bon très bien... qui vous voulez alors ?!

\- _**Les âmes de Polly, Tutankafer, Moyade et Exagide.**_

\- **QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST...**

\- _**Un marché équitable.**_

Mike rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva dans la clairière entouré de Polly et ses pokémons. Il soupira d'aise et serra sa petite amie dans ses bras. Mais brusquement elle ecarquilla son oeil et porta la main à son coeur en tombant à genoux. Mike paniqua et cria de toutes ses forces:

\- **NON! ARRÊTE ! NE FAIT PAS ÇA !**

\- _**"J'accepte !"**_

La voix qui avait résonné était la sienne. Il eut les larmes aux yeux tandis que ses pokémons s'effondraient les uns après les autres, inanimés.

- **Nooooooooon ! Pollyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et serrant sa petite amie morte contre lui. La voix reprit:

\- _**Un marché est un marché, à moi d'honorer ma part.**_

Quatre lueurs sortirent des corps pour disparaitre dans un tourbillon noir au sol puis tout devint silencieux. Il restait la, à genoux en tenant le cadavre de Polly dans ses bras, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'accepter. Le sol se mit à gronder et la terre se souleva lentement. Adélaïde apparut, aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mike en le remerciant du fond du coeur. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aurait du s'en souvenir, la leçon de Jirachi avait pourtant été claire:

" _Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez._ "

La jeune fille se prosterna devant lui en murmurant:

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Absolument tout! Je comblerais le vide dans ton coeur! Accorde moi une chance!

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa passionément. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche, une sensation froide et visqueuse se fit sentir. Et en retirant sa tête il vit un crâne à moitié décomposé grouillant de vers et d'insectes nécrophages.

Son estomac se souleva et il vomit abondamment au point de manquer de peu de tourner de l'oeil. L'abomination décomposée continua d'une voix à glacer le sang:

\- _MaIs Je T'aImE mIkE... EmBrAsSe MoI..._

Il vomit à nouveau et la flaque régurgitée se rassembla pour former le visage de Polly, qui dit d'un ton sarcastique:

\- Eh bien, tu es **heureux** maintenant! Où est le **problème**?

Il frappa du poing de toutes ses forces dans la flaque puis tout devint noir et il retrouva cette sensation de flottement. La voix grave reprit:

\- _**Impressionnant. Tu a pu sortir du rêve dans lequel je t'ai plongé.**_

\- C'etait un rêve ?!

\- _**Vraiment très intéressant... il se pourrait bien qu'après tout ce temps...**_

\- Elles sont vivantes ?!

- _ **Exact. Alors, tu accepte toujours ?**_

\- **NON !**

\- _**Sage décision. Je vais être clément avec toi pour cette fois parce que je suis impressionné par ton exploit. Mais retiens bien ce que je vais te dire.**_

\- Je... vous avez toute mon attention! S'exclama Mike, apeuré.

\- _**La colère est très mauvaise conseillère. On a tendance à idéaliser une autre vie ou tout aurait été mieux et différent alors que bien souvent, nous vivons déjà une vie enviable. Il faut savoir apprécier ce que l'on a. Les choses disparaissent si vite...**_

Il vit une lumière blanche approcher à toute vitesse et il sentit à nouveau ce voile gluant au moment ou il fut éjecté de Tutankafer. Tout le monde sursauta et en se redressant, Mike vit ses pokémon ainsi qu'Éric avec Gardevoir et Lockpin. Le gros garçon s'exclama:

\- Mince alors! Tu m'a flanqué une de ses frousses!

\- Je...euh... je m'etais caché dedans pour faire une...euh... une blague. Mais je suis pas doué.

\- C'était super impressionnant en tout cas!

\- Merci. Polly, viens voir, j'aurais besoin de te parler.

Sa petite amie acquiesça et ils disparurent entre les branchages. Mike prit la main de Polly et l'entraîna près de la rivière. Une fois arrivé il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et chuchota:

\- J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là. J'ai aucune excuse.

\- Non c'est moi qui...

\- Si les choses se sont déroulées comme ça, c'est qu'elles le devaient. Je ne veux pas imaginer une autre vie, celle-ci me convient parfaitement. - Je suis contente que tu...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car son petit ami se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant et ils chutèrent sur un massif de mousse, couchés l'un sur l'autre. Ragaillardie par cette marque d'affection, elle lui rendit son étreinte passionnée. Entre deux baisers, elle murmura:

\- Mais je pensais que... _mmmh_...tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous surprenne...

\- Rien... _hmmmm_...à faire...de qui...nous surprendra.

Il mit ses paumes contre les siennes et il la sentit frissonner. Sa langue venait caresser la sienne et plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Il se déshabilla et sa compagne l'imita. Cependant elle se releva et entra dans l'eau avec un regard très suggestif. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la suivre. Avançant un peu dans les flots aussi tumultueux que leur passion en cet instant, elle se pencha en avant en prenant appui sur un rocher, offrant ainsi son postérieur à la vaillance de son compagnon. Il ne refusa pas cette invitation à l'ébat et la prit sans ambages, aussi fortement que sa passion le lui permettait.

Plus loin, Gardevoir relâcha la branche qu'elle avait écartée pour épier le couple et elle rejoignit les autres. Éric demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle lui projetta un flash ou Mike et Polly faisaient une sieste matinale. Il suggéra de les laisser se reposer un peu et prépara les affaires pour pouvoir partir rapidement. Il vida la tente de Mike mais le sac lui échappa des mains et l'orbe glissa par l'ouverture pour rouler lentement à leur pieds. Moyade, Tutankafer et Exagide fixèrent l'objet d'un air de convoitise. Éric n'osait pas toucher l'objet après ce à quoi il avait déja assisté, mais il savait également que la situation deviendrait dangereuse si l'un des pokémons de Mike mettait la main dessus. Il se saisit du sac et enfourna l'objet dedans sans le toucher directement, puis il serra le sac contre lui en disant:

\- Ok c'est pas à moi, mais il serait embêté si ça partait en vrille pour l'un de vous. Je vais garder ça et je lui rendrais quant il reviendra. En attendant, pas de blagues!

Il termina de ranger ses affaires en gardant le sac devant lui. Tutankafer s'était éloignée et tentait visiblement de construire quelque chose avec des branches mortes. Exagide et Moyade la rejoignirent et toutes ensembles elles se concentrèrent sur leur bricolage. Gardie était assise non loin et regardait son dresseur en rougissant légèrement. Lockpin la regarda d'un air intrigué et Gardie projeta dans l'esprit de son amie pokémon la vision qu'elle avait surpris entre Mike et sa petite amie et ses joues rosirent. Lockpin se passa une patte sur le visage en secouant la tête d'un air consterné tandis que leur dresseur terminait de tout ranger en soufflant sous l'effort.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le couple revint, chacun souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tutankafer vint chercher Mike et lui montra le bricolage qu'elles avaient fait toutes les trois. Polly resta interdite en voyant l'ouvrage. C'était une replique exacte du château de sable qu'avait réalisé le sarcophage ambulant sur la plage quelques jours auparavant. Et cette construction lui disait quelque chose mais elle était incapable de dire quoi exactement.

Exagide avait coupé et taillé les bouts de bois, puis Moyade les trempait dans son mucus ultra collant avant de les passer à Tutankafer qui les assemblait soigneusement les uns avec les autres. Un tel niveau de coopération impressionnait Mike et il songeait déjà aux applications stratégiques d'une telle organisation. Polly étzit restée dubitative mais Gardevoir vint la trouver et murmura à son oreille en affichant un air gêné. Eric s'approcha et tendit le sac au dresseur:

\- J'ai tout rangé comme ça on peut y aller.

\- Wouah! Merci !

\- Le... le **truc rond** est tombé du sac.

\- Mince ! Il n'y a pas eu d' **incident** j'espère?!

\- Non je l'ai remis dedans et j'ai gardé le sac.

\- Tu es quelqu'un à qui je peux faire **confiance** , je suis épaté !

\- Merci à toi d'avoir cru en moi à la base !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Mike serra son ami dans les bras en murmurant:

\- T'a intérêt à te dépasser, je veux disputer un combat contre toi un jour !

\- Compte sur moi, et Gardie ne te fera pas de cadeaux !

\- J'espère bien !

\- Et... **Merci** pour hier, parce que cette nuit on a... enfin...

\- Je suis au courant ! Fit Mike avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

\- C-comment...

\- On vous a **entendus** haha!

\- Ah... mince...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je dirais rien à **personne** !

\- J'dirais rien non plus sur le secret de ta copine! Je parlerais pas, même sous la torture!

\- Woah. Je ne t'en demande pas autant hein!

\- J'insiste! T'es comme un **frère** pour moi!

\- C'est...je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre mais... merci. Ça me touche **beaucoup** ce que tu dis la.

\- C'est sincère mon pote. Ce soir quant on fera le bivouac, viens me voir, j'aurais un truc pour toi.

\- Ça roule.

\- Bon c'est fini l'étreinte virile la? Demanda Polly. À se demander si tu ne préfère pas Éric à moi!

Gardevoir s'immobilisa en regardant les deux garçons et son visage tourna au cramoisi. Et subitement elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête. Polly dévisagea cette dernière et fit une moue dégoûtée en murmurant pour elle-même:

\- Je **PLAISANTAIS** en disant ça...

Mike enfila son sac et s'avança en tapotant Tutankafer:

\- Bon ! Assez de blabla, en avant maintenant!

Et tout le groupe se mit en marche en suivant le plan sur le Pokédex.


	79. Chapitre 79: Serment

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. La foret devenait de plus en plus dense et à plusieurs reprise Exagide et Lockpin dégagèrent la voie. Tutankafer servit de monture pour traverser un marais à l'odeur pestilentielle. Les pokémon sauvages ne manquaient pas non plus et ils repoussèrent avec succès des Pifeuil caractériels et des Medhyena voulant défendre leur territoire de chasse. Éric captura également une minuscule Barloche qui était restée collée à Tutankafer en sortant de la vase nauséabonde. Le sol spongieux et l'impossibilité de voir quoi que ce soit a plus de vingt mètres a cause de la végétation ralentissaient passablement leur progression. De plus le climat devenait étouffant et les deux dresseurs ainsi que leur pokémon transpiraient à grosses gouttes. L'eau risquait de manquer si le lendemain ils ne trouvaient pas de quoi se désaltérer. Ils décidèrent de monter un campement dès qu'ils furent sortis pour de bon de cet atroce marécage.

Exagide tailla les arbres sur un zone de plusieurs dizaine de mètres carrés tandis que Tutankafer, Moyade, Gardevoir et Lockpin dégagèrent la zone. Mais lorsque tous les débris furent entassés, l'épée, la méduse et le sarcophage se mirent à construire une cabane de taille considérable. Les tentes furent montées et Éric démarra un feu de camp. Il tira le nécessaire pour le barbecue et ils disposèrent quelques baies pour les faire griller.

Polly s'étira et décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait le fond de la clairière, un bruit de bois pourri entrain de craquer se fit entendre et elle traversa le sol moussu pour tomber dans une poche marécageuse ou elle s'enfonça jusqu'au cou. Tutankafer, qui avait assisté à la scène, éclata de rire tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de la boue gluante. Une odeur de moisi se répandit dans tous le camp et Mike fit de son mieux pour ne pas vomir. Polly hurla et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle prit son apparence d'Ectoplasma et son dresseur s'approcha en retenant sa respiration et à l'aide d'un bâton, retira le plus gros de la vase. Il fit signe à Moyade qui l'asperga d'eau en abondance mais une odeur de pourri subsistait malgré tout. Elle s'assit dans un coin, la mine déconfite et passablement déprimée. Mike la consola de son mieux et retourna s'assoir près du feu.

Tutankafer prit de la terre argileuse et l'appliqua sur les murs de branchages. Elle vint prendre dans le foyer de leur feu une branche enflammée et fit sécher la substance a la chaleur de la flamme. Une fois les murs secs et un toit de grossières tuiles d'écorce posées, Tutankafer, Moyade et Exagide sautillèrent ensembles devant leur étrange cabane. Le sarcophage rentra par l'ouverture ronde, Moyade s'y glissa à sa suite et Exagide le rejoignit en fermant l'orifice avec son bouclier qui était parfaitement a la taille. Mike considéra leur abri d'un regard songeur. Toutes les trois semblaient très proches et la dynamique semblait être idéale entre elles. Chacune avait son rôle et personne n'était inutile. Il regarda Polly, malheureuse dans son coin qui tentait sans succès d'imiter le trio dans la construction d'une cabane et ça lui fit de la peine. La nuit tombait rapidement et a l'allure ou elle avançait, au petit matin elle n'aurait pas fini un seul mur. Il s'approcha de l'édifice hétéroclite et toqua délicatement au bouclier.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la tête toute ronde de Moyade. Il chuchota:

\- Dites... Vous voulez pas la prendre avec **vous**? Elle n'y arrive pas toute seule et elle est bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide...

\- Tuuuuu! ( _Ombre-de-froid se débrouille!_ )

\- Hé ! Elle fait aussi partie de **l'équipe** !

\- Kaffffer. ( _Ombre-de-froid puer._ )

\- Bravo la sympathie !

\- Tuuutank. ( _Ombre-de-froid regarder ou marcher prochaine fois._ )

Le bouclier referma la porte et Mike soupira. Polly lui lança un regard de détresse. S'approchant d'elle il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec elle dans la tente, l'espace exigu rendrait l'odeur insupportable. Il s'assit a côté d'elle et chuchota:

\- Je... je te laisse la **tente** pour **toi** toute seule.

\- Hein?! Mais... et toi? Où tu va dormir?!

\- Dehors.

\- Mais...

\- Tutankafer et les autres veulent pas de toi à cause de ton odeur, et j'ai bien vu que ça te chagrinait. C'est pas grave. Au pire je dormirais avec Éric sinon j'aviserais bien quelque chose.

\- M-merci... fit-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

Il la serra dans ses bras en caressant sa fourrure et déposa un baiser au creux sur son oreille, puis ouvrit sa tente et sa compagne s'y réfugia avec un regard attristé. Lui disant que ce n'était pas grave il retourna s'assoir près du feu. Eric était seul. Gardevoir et Lockpin étaient endormies dans sa tente et ils étaient seuls désormais. Le corpulent garçon chuchota:

\- On a enfin la paix.

\- Ouais.

\- Je voulais te demander...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu serait d'accord pour faire " _le serment des frères de sang_ "?

\- Je... euh... ça sonne un peu **barbare** comme truc haha!

\- Si tu veux pas je t'en voudrais pas!

\- Non, je suis partant. C'est juste que je suis pas du tout habitué à ce genre de **choses**... tu en a déjà fait un?

\- Non, mais c'est l'occasion. T'es un mec formidable et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ne pas se perdre, tu comprends?

\- Oui. Ça consiste en **quoi** exactement ?

\- Eh bien on doit se faire une **coupure** à l'avant bras et **mélanger notre sang** , ensuite on boit une grande quantité d'alcool sans finir le récipient, puis on verse le reste de l'alcool dessus et on termoine en cautérisant avec une flamme.

\- ... C'est pas pour les petites natures ce truc là... Tu es **sûr** de vouloir faire ça? On peut être super potes sans ça!

\- C'est **important** pour moi, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance aux rituels du genre, mais je ne veux pas te forcer...

\- Alors **vas-y**. Fit Mike d'une voix déterminée en tendant son bras gauche.

Eric sortit un couteau de découpe de son sac qu'il stérilisa dans les flammes. Il avança son bras contre celui de son ami et chacun se tenait au pli du coude de l'autre. La lame traça un trait parfait au milieu des deux avant bras. Le sang se mit rapidement à couler et levant leurs avant bras simultanément, ils les frottèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'Eric donnait à Mike une énorme tasse en terre cuite avec un alcool fort dedans. Il ajouta:

\- C'est du jus de baie Sedra. J'ai fabriqué ça il y a **deux ans** en attendant de rencontrer un vrai pote. Il a **fermenté** alors ça risque d'être **costaud**. Tu es prêt?

\- Toujours.

Ils burent leur tasse respective de leur main libre. Mike eut l'impression d'avaler du metal en fusion avec une tonne de piment. Son estomac se souleva sous un tel afflux, mais il contracta tous ses muscles et se concentra pour ne pas tout recracher. Une chaleur intense se diffusa dans son corps et il eut l'impression de sentir ses organes fondre dans une infâme bouillabaisse. Sa tête tourna de plus en plus et il faillit tourner de l'oeil. Ils trinquèrent, décollèrent leur bras en versant l'alcool sur leur plaies et alors qu'Éric geignit en pleurant, Mike serra les dents. Il tira un bâton à l'extrémité enflammée et posa le bout sur la plaie d'Eric qui se mit à pleurer lorsque le sifflement de la chair brûlée se fit entendre. Puis a contrecoeur, ce dernier fit pareil avec Mike qui serra encore une fois les dents sans broncher. Éric murmura:

\- Bon sang, c'est nettement moins glorieux que ce qu'on m'en avait dit...

\- Ça fait **vachement** mal, mais je peux comprendre la **symbolique** derrière ça. Même si on doit souffrir, on restera **potes** avant tout.

\- Ouais...

Ils se levèrent et s'étreignirent en se donnant des tapes viriles dans le dos. Puis le gros garçon murmura:

\- **À la vie, à la mort.**

\- **À la vie, à la mort.**

\- Je crois que l'alcool commence à faire effet, je vais me coucher avant de finir la tête dans la boue ou brûlé dans le feu...

\- Ouais...

Il rampa vers sa tente, ouvrit l'entrée et se blottit près de Gardevoir qui ouvrit un oeil et remonta la fermeture éclair avec ses pouvoirs. Mike se tenait debout face au feu et l'alcool courait dans son sang. Il se sentait étrangement léger et rien n'aurait pu le rendre triste en cet instant précis. Sa biologie masculine se rappella a son bon souvenir et pendant un instant, ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la rivière avec Polly lui donna très envie de recommencer. Se précipitant maladroitement sur sa tente il l'ouvrit et une odeur atroce lui chatouilla les narines. Refermant la tente, la question ne se posait même plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol mou et les flammes se mirent à danser de façon étrange devant ses yeux. Il se mit a rire sans savoir pourquoi mais un bruit proche le tira de son hilarité solitaire. Une magnifique fille à la peau bronzée se tenait la, immobile à le regarder. À présent complètement ivre, il se redressa et dit:

\- J-je crois que vous... * _hips_ * êtes p-pas du co-coin heiiiiiiinnnnn ? **HA!** Vous êtes pas d-du coin-coin! **Hahahahahaha!**

La femme semblait avoir environ quarante ans, ses cheveux blonds contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée. Elle portait un tailleur bleu qui soulignait parfaitement ses courbes naturelles, mettant ses hanches en valeur abec une jupe qui s'arrêtait au genoux. Les coutures étaient brodées d'un fil couleur or et les boutons ressemblaient à de minuscules scarabrutes. Le dresseur cligna des yeux en contemplant l'inconnue. Son état d'ébriété ayant eu raison de toute forme de retenue, son regard ne put s'empêcher de fixer le décolleté pigeonnant qui s'offrait à lui. Il essaya d'avancer mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Il trouva cependant la force d'articuler:

\- J-j-j-j'peux f-faire quuuueeeeee'quchose pour vous m-ma p'tite d-dame? Z'êtes * _hips_ * p-perdue ?

Elle fixait Mike sans dire un mot et sans bouger. Le dresseur ne bougeait plus non plus, faisant un effort rien que pour rester debout. Tous deux se faisaient face sans un bruit, éclairés par les lueurs furtives des flammes qui dansaient en dévorant le bois au coeur du foyer.

Mike se frotta les yeux. Cette personne était tout sauf normale. Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait arriver ici au milieu des marais sans une seule tache avec un tailleur aux plis impeccables? La seule solution devait être qu'il était entrain de rêver. Bien décidé à confirmer son hallucination, il tendit son bras et posa sa main sur le décolleté. Soit elle disparaîtrait, soit elle lui flanquerait une gifle. Dans les deux cas il serait fixé.

Contre toute attente, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se produisirent. Toujours convaincu d'avoir affaire à un rêve libidineux, il rigola et palpa la poitrine de la femme avec énergie. Elle s'approcha soudain de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La démarche était très passionnée mais également très maladroite, elle semblait plus lécher qu'embrasser. Il essaya de reculer, surpris par ce geste, mais elle agrippa fortement sa tunique. D'un geste rapide elle passa dans son dos et lui tira les bras en arrière. Il était à présent ligoté aux poignets. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier pour reveiller tout le monde, elle plaça un baillon sur son visage et le serra fortement.

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer pour rameuter Tutankafer, Moyade ou même Polly mais il fut interrompu en sentant une main caresser son entrejambe allègrement. La gêne s'empara de lui et il tenta de bouger mais d'un mouvement de ses jambes elle le fit tomber à genoux en tirant le pantalon de sa tunique et il se retrouva avec sa virilité exposée.

La femme était a genoux derrière lui et posa sa main gauche sur son intimité. Et lentement, elle s'appliqua à faire monter son plaisir. Le dresseur ne pût lutter et se laissa aller au plaisir. Il était certain d'avoir affaire à un rêve alors autant en profiter... Force était de constater que malgré la maladresse de la femme, son talent était indéniable. Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas et il se mit a trembler alors qu'elle ralentissait fortement le rythme. Mais l'orgasme fut si fort qu'il tourna de l'oeil et perdit brutalement connaissance.

Il fut réveillé par Polly le lendemain matin. Il sursauta brusquement et tomba en se réveillant. Il était livide et se sentait très mal. Un mal de crâne atroce lui vrillait la tête. Il n'était plus ligoté mais des traces de liens étaient légèrement visibles sur ses poignets. Instinctivement il cacha ses bras et évita sa compagne du regard. Jetant discrètement un coup d'oeil au sol il ne vit aucune trace de pas ni aucune emprunte d'aucune sorte. Polly remarqua son regard fuyant et lui saisit le visage entre ses mains.

- **Mike.**

\- O-oui ? Fit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.**

\- J-je...

- **D'où viens cette marque sur ton bras?!**

\- J-je suis désolé Polly je n'ai pas p-pu...

Eric émergea de sa tente et lança:

\- On a fait le serment des frères de sang!

\- Le **quoi**?! Répondit-elle, abasourdie.

\- On a mélangé notre sang et on a cautérisé la plaie avec de l'alcool et du feu.

- **Vous avez fait quoi?!**

\- C'est un truc qu'on fait entre vrais potes!

\- **Complètement cinglés! Tous les deux!**

\- Mais... il était d'accord !

\- **Je dors toute seule et ça vire au n'importe quoi! C'est la dernière fois que...**

\- Polly. L'interrompit Mike. Ne l'engueule pas. J'étais d'accord pour ça.

\- **Tu a vu ton état?** Tu ressemble à un **cadavre** ambulant! Même si je dois **souffrir** , je vais marcher sans m'arrêter jusqu'à Cimetronelle pour te rétablir!

\- Non... C'est... c'est autre chose.

\- **Alors parle!**

\- Je... je ne peux pas. P-pas comme ça...

\- Je t'en supplie! Je suis prête à tout entendre!

Mike s'appuya sur sa petite amie et demanda a Éric si Gardevoir pouvait venir une minute en privé avec eux. Il accepta sans hésiter et tous les trois se retirèrent dans la végétation. Le dresseur essaya de faire comprendre a Gardie de fouiller sa mémoire, mais elle restait à le fixer sans comprendre. Il ferma les yeux et repensa a la scène de la nuit et il aggrippa la main de Gardevoir qui poussa un petit cri en voyant ses pensées. Elle donna sa main a Polly et diffusa les bribes de souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à disparaître.

Polly lâcha brusquement la main de Gardevoir et prit instantanément sa forme naturelle. Elle se mit à gronder et une Ball'ombre de plusieurs mètres de large se forma devant elle. Mike pouvait sentir toute la haine et la colère du monde dans le grondement d'Ectoplasma. En en rugissant de toutes ses forces, elle poussa la boule qui désintégra tout sur son passage. Elle continua pendant un long chemin avant d'exploser en laissant un cratère monumental d'environ cinquante mètres de diamètre. Elle se jeta sur un rocher non loin et le pulvérisa en sautant dessus de toutes ses forces. Gardevoir s'enfuit auprès de son dresseur, laissant seuls les deux amoureux. Mike se sentait honteux, sale et souillé. Il avait honte de ce qui s'etait passé et se laissa tomber au sol, en pleurs silencieux. Sa compagne était toujours furieuse et il se sentait misérable face à la situation. Les branches s'écartèrent et Tutankafer apparut. Polly se retourna brusquement et vociféra:

\- **Si tu es venue faire l'imbécile, tire toi tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur !**

\- Tutankafer. ( _Je-moi pardon._ )

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le sarcophage se referma et l'aura noire ainsi que les quatre mains du pokémon disparurent. La boîte s'ouvrit et la blonde à la peau bronzée et au tailleur bleu en sortit.


	80. Chapitre 80: Cimetronelle

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** _Désolé pour le manque de publications en Octobre mais mon planning personnel a été bien plus rempli que prévu, les chapitres avancent toujours bien donc vous ne manquerez pas de lecture pour la fin d'année. Je remercie encore et toujours les lecteurs fidèles ou occasionnels pour votre soutien et un grand merci a Kisak et Karozotor pour m'avoir gratifié de deux commentaires dès mon retour! Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure, alors ne soyez pas surpris par certaines révélations! Merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- **Mais tu es une grande MALADE!** Cria Polly, hors d'elle.

\- Que... **quoi**?! Fit Mike sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais... mais... mais !

\- **Je vais te buter espèce de connasse. Je vais te buter et te disperser aux quatre coins du monde!**

\- Tutank! ( _Mais !_ ) Fit la femme au tailleur.

\- **PAS DE "MAIS"! AMÈNE TOI QUE JE T'ÉCLATE !**

\- A-attends... murmura Mike.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler? Demanda Polly, au bord de l'explosion. Me dit pas que tu...

\- Je... je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Elle est **tarée** ! Voila pourquoi !

La fille rentra a nouveau dans le sarcophage et Tutankafer reprit son apparence habituelle en s'exclamant d'une voix tout à fait compréhensible, chargée d'émotions:

\- **OMBRE-DE-FROID AUSSI FAIRE ÇA ! AMI-DE-JE TOUJOURS TRES HEUREUX QUAND FAIRE ÇA AVEC OMBRE-DE-FROID !**

\- C-comment ça? Fit Polly, désarçonnée par la réaction de Tutankafer.

\- Depuis rencontre Ombre-de-froid et Ami-de-je faire ça! **Que toi rendre heureux Ami-de-je !** Moi aussi vouloir Ami-de-je heureux !

\- Mais... c'est... c'est **différent** de ce que...

\- Pourquoi Ombre-de-froid seule aimer Ami-de-je ? Pourquoi que Ombre-de-froid ? Je-moi pas bien?

Mike se leva, le regard dans le vide et dit:

\- **Stop.** On **arrête** là.

\- Mais... commença sa petite amie.

\- Non, pas de " _mais_ ". Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler et je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans ce marais. Pour le moment **personne** ne fait rien à **personne** , je ne veux pas y penser et on verra ça une fois arrivés. Il y a des questions à poser, mais pas ici et pas maintenant.

\- Ami-de-je...

\- **Silence. Toutes les deux.** Je ne veux qu'aucune de vous deux ne me touche jusqu'a ce que cette histoire soit tirée au clair.

\- **Mais !** Coupa Polly, offusquée.

\- C'est **injuste**? Mets toi à la place de Tutankafer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus injuste dans cette affaire. Maintenant silence radio. On bouge.

Il appella les autres et indiqua le sillon laissé par la Ball'ombre:

\- Je suggère qu'on suive ce chemin, a vue de nez ça fait deux bons kilomètres et c'est plus ou moins la **bonne** direction.

\- Un problème? demanda Éric.

\- Non. Du moins pas pour le moment.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si jamais... murmura le gros garçon.

\- Oui, mais la dans l'immédiat j'ai besoin de **réfléchir**. Je viendrais te voir si jamais, promis. Répondit Mike à voix basse.

Tout le groupe suivit le sillon qui se terminait par un cratère. Mike chuchota à Polly:

\- Rappelle moi de jamais te contrarier...

\- Je trouve pas ca drôle!

\- Moi non plus.

La progression se fit en silence et ils grimpèrent la légère pente pour arriver sur un plateau nettement moins forestier. Au loin pointaient les immenses arbres de Cimetronelle et la silhouette du gigantesque volcan d'Hoenn qui fumait copieusement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant. Il devait rester deux jours de marche selon le Pokédex. Le raccourci accidentel provoqué par Polly leur avait fait gagner plusieurs heures de marche. Les deux dresseurs levèrent la main et frappèrent, paume contre paume:

\- Oh yeah!

\- Bien joué mon pote!

\- Trop la classe!

Ils se tinrent les mains et dansèrent ensembles dans une ronde joyeuse. Ils avancèrent à bon rythme et retrouvèrent la rivière dans une explosion de joie. Les tentes furent installées plus loin et Polly s'isola pour prendre un bain et se débarrasser de cette atroce odeur infecte. Une fois rafraîchie, elle ressortit de l'eau. S'ébrouant sur la rive elle se changea à nouveau pour sa robe de Mystimaniac. Mais elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment désirable. La révélation de Tutankafer semblait avoir méchamment secoué son petit ami et elle sentait le besoin de s'affirmer en tant que compagne. Elle ne souhaitait pas être détrônée par un vulgaire cercueil qui allait se poser la en conquérante du dimanche!

Elle essaya divers habillages mais rien ne lui plaisait. Depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait elle savait que la vulgarité n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Même Tutankafer avait pris une apparence raffinée pour le séduire. Elle inspira profondément et se para d'une robe noire très élaborée avec quelques parties inspirées d'un chemisier blanc. Des épaules bouffantes qui continuaient en manches impeccables et immaculées. Des boutons partaient le long de son flanc, donnant ainsi un style formel et séduisant à la fois. Des petites bottines cirées complétaient le tout pour une apparence très raffinée. Elle regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle bloqua avec une jolie branche fraîche prise d'un arbre adjacent.

Elle s'avança vers la lueur du feu et apparut au regard de tous. Éric resta bouche bée en la voyant et Mike manqua de peu de se brûler en prenant la grille à mains nues alors qu'il ne regardait pas.

\- Tu...euh...tu...tu... fit Mike, abasourdi.

\- Je? Répondit-elle, le regard malicieux.

\- Tu... enfin... tu es... c'est...

\- Si quelqu'un a volé la parole a mon petit ami, qu'il lui rende sans attendre! Fit-elle en riant.

Il se mit à rougir et se concentra sur sa baie cuite. Elle vint s'assoir a côté de lui et vit Gardevoir flanquer un coup de coude à son dresseur en lui adressant un regard furieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et se dit qu'elle aurait du s'y prendre plus tôt comme ça. La soirée se passa très bien et tout le monde se coucha relativement tôt en vue du voyage du lendemain, si ils partaient de bonne heure, ils arriveraient à rejoindre Cimetronelle bien avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le Vokit sonna vers six heures trente. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever au loin à travers les arbres. Il ferait sombre assez longtemps puisque le soleil se levait derrière le volcan. La température s'était considérablement rafraîchie. C'est donc dans une froide pénombre qu'ils levèrent le camp. Polly se sentait prête à tout pour conquérir le coeur de son amant et se demandait ce qui allait se passer désormais. Si au départ elle avait voulu éliminer Tutankafer dans une explosion de jalousie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Mike avec une autre pokémon capable de prendre apparence humaine tandis qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une banale Ectoplasma. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant à la situation, mais il était temps de partir, les considérations étaient repoussées à plus tard.

Ils pressèrent le pas autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais Éric avait de plus en plus de mal. Il suait et transpirait à grosses gouttes et semblait manquer d'air, mais il n'osait pas demander de pause, de peur de ralentir le groupe. Mike arrêta le groupe en levant la main et annonça une pause. Éric intervint:

\- Non! Pas de...hah...pause. hah

\- Je vois bien que tu es au **bout** de tes forces, tant pis si on doit passer un jour de plus dehors!

\- Oh non... je suis vraiment **désolé**. Vous... vous devriez continuer **sans moi** , on se retrouvera là-bas demain sinon...

\- Hors de question!

\- Tuuuutank. Kafer. ( _Ami-de-je attendre. Moi pouvoir porter Gros-Ami._ )

\- Éric, Tutankafer va basculer, tu ira t'asseoir dessus, elle te portera.

\- M-mais...

\- Cherche pas une excuse. Elle se propose alors profites en.

\- Bon d'accord...

Tutankafer se coucha sur le sol et Éric s'assit à califourchon dessus. Le sarcophage déplia ses quatre mains comme les pattes d'un insecte et avança à bonne allure. La progression continua sans interruption et alors qu'il comptait faire la pause de midi, il vit en se retournant que tout le monde était assis sur Tutankafer avec Éric. Mike se frappa le visage du plat de la main et secoua la tête:

\- Tout le monde descends. Pause repas.

\- Youhouuuu ! S'exclama Polly.

Des baies furent distribuées et le dresseur s'approcha de Tutankafer en la caressant avec tendresse:

\- Tiens, j'ai gardé quelques baies en plus pour toi, mange autant que tu voudra!

\- Tuuuuuu! ( _Merci Ami-de-je!_ ) Répondit-elle joyeusement.

\- Si ça continue je vais faire payer le transport hahaha!

Elle se redressa et serra le garçon dans ses bras. De son côté, Polly était verte de jalousie et ses pensées se résumaient à cinquante nuances de destruction de Tutankafer. Mais elle afficha un sourire hypocrite en mangeant ses baies, bien décidée à définir des limites avant que cette indélicate ne lui vole son petit ami. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde grimpa sur Tutankafer, sauf Mike, qui ouvrait la marche, et Polly, qui avait repris sa forme naturelle pour flotter auprès de son petit ami. La garçon avait très nettement senti la tension entre Tutankafer et Ectoplasma, mais pour le moment il ne voulait ni s'en mêler, ni se prendre la tête la dessus.

Leurs efforts touchèrent à leur fin lorsque les premiers arbres habités de Cimetronelle furent aperçus. Des habitants pointerent le groupe de doigt en appellant les autres. Et lorsque Mike et Éric entrèrent dans le centre pokémon, ils firent une curieuse découverte. Tout était en bois massif sauf la partie ou se tenait l'infirmière Joelle. Il n'y avait qu'une gigantesque table massive et tout autour quelques bancs faits en demi-troncs et des souches reconverties en tabourets et en chaises. Des coussins colorés venaient ponctuer le tout comme d'étranges bonbons acidulés aux proportions invraisemblables. Mike et Éric déposèrent leurs pokémons. Joelle leur declara qu'ils pourraient revenir les chercher d'ici vingt minutes environ. Les deux garçons sortirent pour voir un peu le village, mais un flot de filles à la peau brune se ruèrent sur eux comme des gosses voyant de nouveaux jouets. Un vieil homme fendit le groupe et se présenta aux deux dresseurs:

\- Bienvenue à Cimetronelle les garçons, je suis **Kaoma'i** , le chef du village.

\- Enchanté! Fit Mike en se fendant d'une petite courbette.

\- Euh...pareil! Fit maladroitement Éric.

\- Alors, dites moi. Reprit Kaoma'i. Qu'est-ce que deux **nahmas** de votre acabit font ici?

\- N-Nahmas? Demanda le gros garçon.

\- Ah oui, excusez moi, l'habitude du **dialecte**. Deux garçons **blancs**. D'où venez vous?

\- On est partis de **Nénucrique**. Repondit Mike.

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil.

\- De Nénucrique vous dites?

\- Exactement.

\- Vous êtes **braves** pour des Nahmas. C'est **étonnant**.

\- Comment ça?

\- D'habitude les gens de votre espèce ne font qu'une **halte** ici.

\- C'est aussi ce que nous prévoyons.

\- Quand je dit **halte** , je dis qu'ils se posent avec leur pokémon volants, les **soignent** et **repartent** dans la foulée. Et vous arrivez a pied avec des pokémons que je n'ai jamais vus.

\- Je... Je compte rester un moment ici pour ma part. Fit Mike. Le pokédex indique qu'il y a une **bibliothèque** importante, **j'aimerais** la consulter.

\- Et moi j'aimerais combattre dans l'arène. Fit Éric.

\- Eh bien eh bien... fit Kaoma'i. Un combat d'arène, voilà qui est **rare** de nos jours. Alizée n'est **pas là** malheureusement.

\- **Quoi?!** Fit Éric, déçu.

\- Notre village était **de moins en moins fréquenté** a cause de sa situation, comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y a **plus de route** jusqu'à Nénucrique en partant d'ici. Le dresseurs arrivent d'ici depuis le volcan et s'envolent jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Et la **population** n'est constituée **que de filles** par ici alors celles qui se casent ne restent pas et partent souvent avec un dresseur de passage.

\- Mais alors pourquoi le Pokédex indique une arène?

\- Eh bien parce que c'est **moi** qui m'en occupe. L'ancienne championne est partie, lassée par l'ennui. Pierre Rochard l'a envoyée en voyage à travers le monde, elle sillonne les cieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, **Alizée** s'était **associée** à **Géraldine** , la championne d' **Unys** et elle fait des vols express pour sa compagnie d'aviation.

\- Je vois.

\- Donc il ne reste plus que **moi** , le vieux **Kaoma'i** , pour défendre l'arène. Mais n'espère pas gagner facilement. Je suis **vieux** , mais **pas incapable**!

\- Je... euh... je n'en doute pas! Fit Éric.

\- Quant à toi... fit le vieillard en détaillant Mike de la tête aux pieds. Je suis très **curieux** d'en savoir plus à ton sujet. Tu dis vouloir consulter la bibliothèque mais tu te sers d'un ordinateur de poche très puissant. Qu'est-ce que des vieux papiers pourraient t'apporter de plus?

\- **L'histoire.** Répondit le dresseur d'une voix ferme.

\- Hmmmm. Répondit Kaoma'i. Eh bien voilà une requête vraiment **inhabituelle**. Mais la journée arrive à sa fin. Je suggère que vous vous **reposiez** ce soir. La traversée a du vous épuiser. Profitez d'un peu de repos, nous organiserons un **banquet** pour fêter ça.

\- Chouette! S'exclama Éric.

Le vieil homme frappa le sol de sa canne et les filles se dispersèrent un peu partout. Il fit signe aux dresseurs de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre titanesque et d'une largeur incroyable. Quelques ouvertures parsemaient le tronc, ornées de vitraux aux couleurs psychédéliques. Kaoma'i poussa une énorme et lourde porte en bois et entra avec les deux dresseurs.

Partout, des livres remplissaient les étagères du sol à la cime. Il devait y avoir plusieurs milliers, si ce n'était des centaines de milliers d'ouvrages, qui reposaient la. Un escalier en colimaçon montait tout le long de l'arbre et des rebords circulaires se situaient a chaque rangée, donnant ainsi accès à tous les ouvrages. La lumière fitrant à travers les fenêtres se teintait de dizaines de couleurs et rebondissait sur le bois dans des myriades scintillantes, donnant un aspect féerique à l'endroit. Mike en était bouche bée et songeait à tout le savoir qui devait dormir ici dans l'ignorance générale. Le vieil homme eut un immense sourire en voyant la réaction de Mike et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction avant d'ajouter:

\- Tu peux lire **tout ce qui te plaira** aussi **longtemps** que tu voudra, tu es le **bienvenu**.

\- Je... **wow**. Mais... personne ne viens jamais?

\- Nous vivons dans un ère de technologie et d'immédiateté, **personne ne se préoccupe plus des livres**. Si l'arène n'avait pas été là, nous habiterions un village fantôme. Les gens n'accordent plus autant de valeur qu'auparavant aux livres. Il y a bien encore quelques **passionnés** mais ils se font de plus en plus rare. Ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

\- Je pense que je vais rester bien plus longtemps que prévu... murmura Mike.

Ils ressortirent et les deux dresseurs vinrent récupérer leurs pokémons, montèrent au dortoir poussiéreux et laissèrent sortir leurs compagnons d'aventure. Polly prit sa forme humaine et ils descendirent tous ensembles.

La grande table était couverte de nourriture variée. Des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, des sauces et des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les filles du village arrivèrent et invitèrent les deux garçons à une danse sous le regard furieux de Polly et Gardevoir. Vint le moment du repas, tout le monde se gava des plats délicieux. Tutankafer engloutit voracement de la viande sans prendre de couverts et le jus coula en abondance sur le sarcophage, laissant des traînées rougeâtres, qui, sans contexte auraient contribué à une vision cauchemardesque. Il y eut des chants et de la danse jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais la fatigue et la satiété prélevèrent bientôt leur dû et tout le monde partit se coucher.

Mike fit un long cauchemar ou Polly etait enceinte et donnait naissance à Giratina qui finissait par dévorer la planète entière comme un géant goberait un petit pois. C'est Tutankafer qui le réveilla. Il avait l'esprit confus et Exagide, Polly et Moyade ronflaient lourdement. Après s'être rafraîchi dans la salle de bains, il constata que le lit d'Éric était vide et les draps bien pliés. Il consulta le Vokit et vit qu'il était presque quatorze heures. Il réveilla ses pokémon qui protestaient. Une fois tout le monde bien reveillé, ils se rendirent au dehors et Kaoma'i vint à leur rencontre:

\- Ah vous voilà enfin!

\- **Bonjour!** Vous auriez vu mon ami Éric par hasard?

\- Oui, il m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, tenez.

Mike déplia la lettre et lut à haute voix:

" _Salut Mike!_

 _J'ai gagné mon quatrième badge de bonne heure mais vous dormiez alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis parti vers midi avec mes pokémon, je veux tester les sources d'eau volcanique._

 _A bientôt,_

 _\- Ton ami Éric._ "

Mike referma la lettre d'un air un peu déçu et soupira. Le vieil homme demanda:

\- Un soucis?

\- Non... Je pensais qu'il m'attendrais mais bon. C'est pas grave.

\- Navré.

\- Merci pour la lettre en tout cas. Je me rends à la **bibliothèque** avec mes pokémon, à tout à l'heure!

\- **Va** mon garçon! Fit le vieillard. L'instruction est un **trésor** qui ne doit pas être négligé!

Le dresseur disparut non loin et deux filles sortirent d'un des arbre habitat et l'une d'elle chuchota:

\- Et lui? Et lui? **Je le veux!**

\- Pas maintenant! Fit Kaoma'i d'un geste ample en repoussant la fille du bout de la canne. Il **m'intéresse** mais **contrairement** à son ami, **il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il n'en a l'air**. De plus l'espèce de cercueil bizarre et la jeune fille ne le lâchent pas du regard. Il faudra se **débarrasser** d'elles si vous le voulez, mais pour le moment, que tout le monde reste triplement **prudent** avec lui. Il ne doit se douter de rien, attendons et voyons si notre **plan** fonctionne...

Le vieil homme grimpa à une échelle et disparut dans une des cabanes en hauteur.


	81. Chapitre 81: Piège

Mike pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec ses pokémon. Les yeux brillants, il se précipita sur les rayonnages en inspectant les tranches des livres, totalement surexcité. Polly soupira et dit à voix basse:

\- **Génial** , des vieux bouquins complètement **nazes** à perte de vue...

\- Je t'ai entendue! Cria Mike depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Ça va être super **chiant**! Moi j'étais mieux à faire des **concours**! Geignit-elle.

\- Oui eh bien chacun son truc! Répondit-il en tirant un énorme volume couvert de poussière. Ta méga-gemme pousse pas dans les arbres non plus.

\- Ouais pourquoi demander à des gens ayant **déjà** des méga pokémon quant on peux se documenter avec des **vieux parchemins moisis** au fin fond de la forêt d'Hoenn! C'est **tellement** plus fun! Ironisa t'elle.

\- Viens donc m'aider au lieu de râler. Je vois des bouquins qui parlent de **Van'hôl** juste là!

Tutankafer prit les devants et s'approcha, piquée par la curiosité, prenant les livres que le dresseur tendait. Ils ramenèrent le tout sur la table et Mike ouvrit le premier en grand et parcourut les pages jaunies et abîmées. Considérant le sarcophage ambulant, il ouvrit une double page et la montra à son pokémon qui s'immobilisa. Tutankafer plissa les yeux, fit une affreuse grimace et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

\- Tu lui a montré un livre sur les **pratiques sexuelles**? Se moqua Polly.

\- Non, c'est écrit en **Van'hôl** , ça confirme ce que je pensais.

Tutankafer se mit à pleurer et le dresseur ajouta:

\- Elle ne sait pas lire.

Le sarcophage recula dans un coin et fondit complètement en larmes.

\- Quoi c'est tout? Fit sa petite amie, étonnée.

\- C'est facile pour toi! Se fâcha le dresseur. Tu a eu le temps d'apprendre de là ou tu était. Elle était seule dans une tombe royale depuis Arceus seul sait combien de temps. Alors un peu d'indulgence !

\- Pffffff...

\- Souffle autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien!

Il s'approcha de Tutankafer et passa doucement sa main sur le côté puis murmura:

\- Hé ma grande, faut pas pleurer pour ça!

\- **Tuuuuuuuuhuhuhuuuuu!** ( _Je-moi pas savoir lire, que parler, Je-moi nulle !_ )

\- Mais non, ne dit pas ça, va. Regarde, on est dans une bibliothèque, y'a pas meilleur endroit pour apprendre à lire!

\- Kaaaafffeeeer?! ( _Ami-de-je vouloir apprendre Je-moi lire?!_ )

\- Bien sûr ! Tu comprends cette langue à l'oral, alors autant s'y essayer ensembles ! Sèche tes larmes et on va trouver de quoi s'y mettre.

Pour toute réponse, elle serra son dresseur dans ses bras puis le sarcophage se referma entièrement avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une réplique exacte de l'apparence qu'elle avait prise cette nuit là. Polly sursauta et s'apprêtait à lancer une ball'ombre lorsque Mike s'interposa:

\- **Stop**. Je veux pas de **ça** ici. Chacune est libre de prendre la forme qui lui chante. Je ne veux pas de bagarre **ni de jalousie**. Si vous voulez vous battre, allez faire les sauvages **dehors**.

La femme en tailleur tira ostensiblement la langue à Polly qui répondit par un geste obscène. Il secoua la tête et s'assit à la table et feuilletant un livre sur le tas. Fachée, sa compagne reprit se forme d'Ectoplasma et monta l'escalier pour aller bouder dans un coin.

Il superposa deux livres et les tira devant Tutankafer. Avec une infinie patience, il lui montra les différents symboles Van'hôl écrits dans la langue courante, ainsi qu'une comparaison détaillée. La journée passa extrêmement vite et Tutankafer arrivait à lire trois symboles sans buter sur la prononciation et il trouva sa petite amie quatre étages au dessus, assise au milieu d'ouvrages sur l'histoire des banques et de l'argent ainsi que les débuts de la finance. Il eut un petit sourire et lui promit de la laisser lire tout son saoul le lendemain.

Au centre ce fût à nouveau la fête le soir venu. Mike avait emporté un livre à table et cherchait un indice sur les méga gemmes tandis que Polly, Tutankafer, Moyade et Exagide se remplissaient la panse à outrance. Avant d'aller se coucher, Mike essaya d'appeler Éric mais le signal du Vokit était extrêmement faible et il ne pouvait ni appeler, ni recevoir d'appels. Il s'endormit le coeur peiné mais le sommeil eut rapidement raison de lui.

Pendant près d'un mois ils passèrent leurs journées à étudier chacun de leur côté. Tutankafer parvenait à lire tout le livre en Van'hôl, sans accrocs et s'essayait même à l'écriture avec une rigueur et une précision étonnante. Mike avait découvert que les méga-gemmes étaient en réalité des fragments de météores spéciaux. Chaque rocher réagissait à un type spécifique de pokémon. La roche était déplacée régulièrement après que le dresseur voulant en acquérir une gagne le rite d'obtention. La toute première méga-gemme de type Spectre obtenue à Johto avait été pour une Branette et depuis le rocher avait été expédié ailleurs. Selon la tradition il restait dans le pays ou il avait été découvert, donc pour trouver celle de Polly, les recherches devraient être menées à Johto. Et à Ebenelle un indice était dissimulé sur la location exacte de ce météore. Leur prochaine destination était donc toute tracée.

Et hormis des récits folkloriques évasifs, rien ne parlait de ce fameux mythe du roi des ombres ni ne donnait d'indice sur leurs livres au sujet des Pokémon Spectre. En revanche un passage d'un ouvrage de mythologie parlait longuement de Giratina. À en croire les récits, si Palkia et Dialga venaient à se trouver au même endroit, Giratina pourrait sortir de sa prison. Mais il s'agissait la des représentants du temps et de l'espace, donc rien n'était réellement fondé. Mais un autre récit détaillait la création du monde et du travail d'Arceus. Giratina y était décrit comme un monstre furieux porté sur la violence, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ce qu'il avait pu en apprendre sur lui en le rencontrant. Il y avait donc deux sons de cloche pour un même être.

Tous les soirs avaient été ponctués de repas délicieux et force était de constater que tous ses pokémon avaient pris du poids et leur réflexes étaient grandement émoussés. À plusieurs reprises Tutankafer avait laissé tomber des livres malgré qu'elle ai quatre mains et ni elle ni Polly ne prenaient plus leurs apparences humaines. Sa petite amie était devenue un peu paresseuse et faisait le moins de déplacements possibles. Mike ne mangeait pas beaucoup le soir, la nourriture était trop riche à son goût et les adorables filles locales ne cessaient d'essayer de lui faire manger des tartines de miel et des brochettes dorées aux amandes. Kaoma'i s'était même moqué de lui en disant que la nourriture physique ne devait pas etre délaissée au profit de la nourriture intellectuelle.

Le dresseur avait cessé d'essayer d'appeller son ami. Mais un soir, en sortant de l'arbre-bibliothèque, il se dirigea vers l'arène et trouva la porte fermée. En douce, il grimpa sur Tutankafer pour regarder par une fenêtre. L'arène était vide et très poussiéreuse. Quelque chose clochait sévèrement. Plus tard dans la nuit, au banquet, il demanda au vieil homme:

\- Dites, je vous ai jamais vu à l'arène depuis un mois que je suis là.  
\- Oooh... répondit Kaoma'i. **Personne** ne viens me défier tu sais, ton ami a été le **dernier**!  
\- Hm. Fit le dresseur en réfléchissant.

Un mois c'était long, mais est ce qu'en un mois un arène pouvait se remplir d'autant de poussière ? Une fois tout le monde couché, Mike se tourna et se retourna dans le lit. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui le taraudait depuis une semaine mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se leva et tira la lettre d'Éric de son sac et la relut. Il sursauta et secoua Polly qui dormait:

\- **Polly! Ce n'est pas Éric qui a écrit cette lettre !**  
\- Mmmnnngh... laisse moi dormir... fatiguée...  
\- **POLLY BON SANG RÉVEILLE TOI!** La lettre parle d'un **quatrième** badge! Eric devait gagner le **troisième** et non **pas le quatrième**!  
\- Heiiiiiin? Fit sa compagne d'une voix endormie.  
\- L'arène est inutilisée depuis longtemps! La poignée de l'entrée est grippée et la poussière recouvre tout à l'intérieur!

Il regarda Ectoplasma qui était à présent proche de l'obésité et Moyade affalée comme une baudruche trop pleine d'eau. Il réalisa que ses pokémon avaient été nourris a outrance et étaient à présent presque aussi gros qu'Éric à leur arrivée. Pris par un doute, il les réveilla tous en silence et leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais on va pas rester la plus longtemps. Tous en ligne, pas un bruit.  
\- Mais... commença Polly.  
\- Chhhhhhh! Silence j'ai dit!  
\- Je comprends pas ce que...

Le dresseur, exaspéré par la situation, rappela tous ses pokémon et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Mais lorsqu'il arriva en bas, les lumières s'allumèrent et le protocole d'urgence se déclencha, fermant toutes les issues. Kaoma'i et trois jeunes filles se tenaient la, les yeux luisants et le sourire sadique.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?! Fit Mike, inquiet.  
\- Je me demandais si tu baisserait ta garde, mais je t'ai **surestimé**. Nous aurions du commencer la curée bien plus tôt.  
\- L-la curée?  
\- C'est **dommage** que tu ne te sois pas laissé aller sur la nourriture, je pense que nous allons devoir te garder en **vie** encore un peu.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais si c'est une blague, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter immédiatement !  
\- Une plaisanterie ! **Ha !** Les filles, montrez lui.

A sa grande stupeur, elle s'avancèrent et leurs avant bras se déplièrent en de longues pattes d'insecte et de leur bouches sortaient des mandibules féroces. Elle se mirent à grogner et à siffler en s'approchant, comme un groupe de prédateurs tombés sur une proie facile. Le dresseur recula mais se buta bientôt contre le mur de la salle. Il tira la luxeball de Tutankafer et la fit sortir. Mais elle s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol en ronflant.

\- Les **calmants** dans la nourriture sont toujours aussi **efficaces**.  
\- Mais... vous avez de quoi **manger à volonté**! Pourquoi vouloir m'attaquer?!  
\- La viande de **dresseur** est un plat **succulent** et mes filles en **raffolent**. Les pokémon qui les accompagnent sont servis en accompagnement sont un régal. Un **bonus** en quelque sorte.

Le dresseur était terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne lui restait que quelques instants à vivre. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant:

\- Bon sang, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais Giratina, si tu n'es pas une **invention** de mon esprit, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Genre là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Il rouvrit les yeux mais les filles avaient à présent pris une teinte jaune et verte et il était sur le point de servir de repas. Il se roula en boule et cria de toutes ses forces. Le sol se mit à trembler et un énorme trou noir se forma, interrompant ses agresseurs dans leur geste fatal et un cri effroyable, guttural et inhumain retentit.

Quelque chose de la taille d'un grand enfant jaillit et balaya les trois jeunes filles en les attrapant les unes après les autres et elles furent happées la d'où venait la chose. Il y eu des grognements, un effroyable grondement, des cris humains et un bruit de viande mouillée couplé à des hurlements. Kaoma'i s'immobilisa. Des membres humanoïdes et insectes à la fois furent brutalement éjecté de ce noir sans fond. La chair tomba mollement au sol dans des gerbes d'un sang vert et or, répandant une puanteur effroyable dans la salle.

Le vieil homme se rua au comptoir et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Toutes les sécurités se relevèrent mais il y eut une coupure de courant et Mike se retrouva dans le noir. Il vit brièvement un oeil rouge le fixer puis il entendit les cris de Kaoma'i suivi d'une série de craquements d'os et de pleurs du vieillard qui implorait pour sa vie. Terrorisé, le dresseur rappella Tutankafer et fonça hors du centre, ne voulant par servir de repas ou faire partie de dégâts collatéraux. Quoi ou qui que ce fût, ça ne plaisantait pas.

Il courut a perdre haleine dans l'obscurité, butant sur le moindre cailloux et tombant à la moindre racine. En proie à la terreur d'une peur panique, son cerveau n'avait qu'une priorité, mettre de la distance entre lui et cette abomination monstrueuse. Il vit des parois rocheuses formant une gorge et sprinta autant que le lui permettait sa physionomie. Les poumons en feu il etait en passe de rendre un dernier souffle à chaque foulée, mais son intellect tout entier criait à la survie. Mais alors que le sol devenait sablonneux, il glissa et sa tête percuta la roche de plein fouet et le dresseur roula lamentablement sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Une sinistre silhouette se profila et quelque chose aggripa le garçon pour le traîner à nouveau en direction de Cimetronelle.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était seul, allongé sur le sol et tout était silencieux. Pas de bruits, pas de cris de pokémon. Juste le vent qui soufflait dans la cime des arbres. Il se redressa brutalement pour voir qu'il était assis au milieu d'un tas de feuilles mortes. On ne lui avait rien pris et son sac était couché juste à coté de lui et rempli de baies de toutes sortes. Dressant l'oreille, il s'attendait à ce que l'une de ces créatures de cauchemar fonde sur lui, mais seul le silence répondait à sa crainte. Les ponts de bois grincaient sous la brise et Cimetronelle ressemblait fortement à une ville fantôme en cet instant présent. Il palpa sa tunique et sortit la Moonball, invoquant ainsi Polly. Elle apparut avec son apparence d'Ectoplasma, couchée, face contre terre en grognant.

\- Gnnnnhh... mal de crâne...

\- **Polly !** Tout va bien ?!

\- J'ai la tête en feu mais sinon tout va bien...

\- Ouf !

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu a fait?

\- Hein?

\- **Regarde toi!** Tu à un hématome **monumental** sur la tronche!

Il fouilla son sac et en tira le miroir. Le quart de son visage ou était son oeil gauche était tuméfié et d'une vilaine couleur entre le noir et le violet. Il se palpa en pensant souffrir le martyr, mais hormis une minuscule gêne, il ne sentit rien. Polly s'approcha pour déposer un petit baiser sur la partie enflée:

\- Eh bien, tu es un surhomme à présent. Au moins on commence à avoir une idée sur ta résistance à la douleur.

\- Je me demande ce que...

Un bruit se fit entendre et l'une des filles du village apparut en courant, le souffle court et le regard fou. Polly s'apprêtait à défendre son dresseur lorsqu'une liane jaillit au ras du sol depuis le fourré ou elle avait bondi et la saisit aux chevilles. Elle tomba sur le sol et se mit à hurler:

\- **HUWAWA ! C'EST HUWAWA ! IL EST VENU NOUS PUNIR ! PITIÉ PAR ARCEUS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !**

\- Je... fit Mike en s'avançant légèrement.

\- **NON NON NON! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !** Hurla la jeune fille, ses ongles laissant de profonds sillons dans la terre tandis qu'elle était entraînée dans les herbes hautes ou elle disparut brutalement.

Polly saisit le sac et le donna au dresseur, prise de panique:

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et je ne veux pas savoir ! **On décampe !**

\- Mais... ces filles vous ont gavées et projetaient de vous manger. Cette chose viens de nous sauver !

\- Tu veux **tenter**?! Alors vas-y! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dealer avec Giratina une deuxième fois !

Des cris atroces retentirent puis un effroyable bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre, coupant net les hurlements. Mike frissonna et mit son sac en toute hâte. Quoi que ce soit, c'était brutal et probablement de très mauvaise humeur. La suggestion de Polly n'était pas inconsidérée après tout. Tous deux se mirent à courir et un rugissement qui fit trembler la forêt toute entière se fit entendre. La zone sablonneuse qui s'enfonçait entre des falaises se profila rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent très vite coincés. Le désert était balayé par une violente tempête et faire demi-tour risquait de les exposer à la chose qui avait décimé toute la population carnassière de Cimetronelle.

Une ombre passa sur le sol et ils levèrent la tête. Un gigantesque oiseau bleu tournait très haut dans le ciel. Il fit une boucle et descendit dans leur direction. Le Lakmécygne battit vigoureusement de ses ailes en se posant près d'eux. Marc en descendit et serra le dresseur dans ses bras. Mike se pinça mais le champion lança:

\- **Te voilà enfin! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te cherche partout!**

\- J'étais ici à Cimetronelle...

\- Ton Vokit est **cassé**? Je n'ai pas réussi à te **contacter.**

\- Apparemment rien ne passe ici niveau réseau.

\- C'est curieux. J'ai appelé **Alizée** avant-hier et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait **personne** en ce moment à l'arène.

\- À quelle arène? Demanda le dresseur.

\- eh bien ici! **Alizée** est la **championne** de Cimetronelle!

\- Mais... **Kaoma'i** m'avait dit qu'elle avait quitté l'arène il y a longtemps et qu'il la remplaçait !

\- **Qui** est Kaoma'i ?

\- Le vieux qui... oh bon sang !

\- Que se passe t'il?

Mike lui expliqua son aventure depuis le départ de Pacifiville et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé le soir ou il avait tenté de fuir et comment il était arrivé ici.

\- C'etait donc **ça**! fit Mark, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tu comprendra mieux en retournant à Cimetronelle.

\- Mais vous êtes **fou**? Il y a une **chose** la bas qui a **tué** tout le monde !

\- ... Comment ça?

\- Eh bien venez avec nous! Mais si ça dégénère, venez pas vous plaindre !

Ils retournèrent sur les lieux et Marc inspecta l'arène, suspicieux.

\- Mais j'ai parlé avec la championne pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Votre Vokit fonctionne?

\- Je vais essayer.

Il y eut trois sonneries puis Alizée apparut en hologramme:

\- Bonjour bonjour, Marc ! Quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Dis moi ma jolie, ou est-tu?

\- Eh bien à Cimetronelle évidemment !

\- attends une minute...

Lakmécygne le porta jusqu'a une fenêtre et il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il sortit une clé et força la serrure de la porte de l'arène et l'ouvrit. Alizée se tenait là au milieu de l'arène vide et pleine de poussière. Marc raccrocha et Alizee disparut de son écran et de l'arène.

\- Arceus me damne. Ca veut dire qu'elle...

\- ...est probablement **morte** depuis un bail. Souffla Mike, horrifié. Je suis **désolé**.

\- Des femmes **insectes** dis tu? À quoi elles ressemblaient?

\- Des **jolies filles** a la peau bronzée, souriantes et accueillantes, sauf à la transformation ou elles devenaient **jaunes** et **vertes** avec des espèces de **feuilles** qui leur poussaient de partout.

\- Est-ce qu'elles ressemblaient à ceci? Fit le champion en montrant son pokedex.

\- **Oui!** Fit Mike, stupéfait. **Exactement!**

\- Des **Manternel** hybrides... quelle folie règne ici?

\- Une folie que je souhaite abandonner rapidement! Murmura Polly à son dresseur.

\- J'avais une **surprise** pour **toi** mon garçon mais je pense qu'elle est arrivée **avant moi**.

\- je vous demande **pardon**?

Marc s'avança au milieu des arbres et poussa un long sifflement. Les arbres s'agitèrent brutalement et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Polly s'agrippa à son dresseur et dans un craquement, une silhouette de près de trois mètres de haut jaillit de la forêt en rugissant:

" **DESSÉLIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDE !** "


	82. Chapitre 82: Noms

Mike était figé sur place. L'arbre titanesque qui se tenait devant lui le fixait de son regard cyclopéen, son écorce grinçant au moindre mouvement. Le dresseur ne bougeait plus du tout et murmura:

\- Un... Desséliande?

\- Pas n'importe quel Desséliande! S'exclama Marc, triomphant.

\- Mais... bredouilla le garçon. C'est... c'est **impossible**! J'étais là lorsque...

\- Figure toi que je n'y ai pas cru non plus au début.

\- Mais alors c'est...

\- Oui c'est **elle**.

\- Je...enfin...mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer.

\- Merci.

\- Lorsque je suis revenu a l'arène pour nettoyer les débris, un morceau d'écorce bougeait à peine. Pensant que je rêvais je l'ai mis dans le sac poubelle avec le reste.

\- Dans un **sac poubelle**?!

\- J'allais pas dresser une sépulture non plus, c'est une arène, ce n'est **malheureusement** pas la première fois qu'il y a des combats qui se terminent **mal**.

\- Pardon...

\- Toujours est-il que ce morceau à rampé hors du sac et j'ai vu une petite tâche noire tout collante qui se tortillait sur son bout de bois.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu?! S'écria Polly.

\- Et vous auriez fait quoi avec une crotte collée sur un bout de bois en guise de pokémon?

\- Euh... répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Je m'en suis donc **occupé**. L'arène étant fermée j'avais le champ libre pour en prendre **soin**. Mais mademoiselle s'est montrée **difficile**.

\- Comment ça? Demanda le dresseur.

\- J'ai ramené le premier tronc d'arbre que j'ai trouvé mais elle a pas voulu s'y installer. J'ai passé **une semaine** à trouver une essence de bois adaptée qui lui convienne.

\- Comment elle a atteint cette taille aussi rapidement?!

\- Eh bien je voulais te la ramener avant que tu ne quitte la région, alors j'y ai ajouté quelques petits coups de pouce. Mais le vendeur ne m'avait pas averti que le dosage était très concentré alors toute les bouteille de **protéines** et de **fer** y sont passées.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire... murmura la dresseur.

\- C'est pourtant **vrai**!

\- Mais comment être sûr que c'est bien elle, et pas un geste de votre part pour me remonter le moral?

\- À part ma parole de **champion** , je n'ai rien de plus à offrir.

Le dresseur prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança lentement vers l'arbre gigantesque pour en toucher l'écorce. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une présence familière. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle tenait son énorme branche qui lui servait de main, grande ouverte. Une baie grise avec des rayures noires était posée la et Desséliande murmura:

\- Dessééééé...

Les larmes aux yeux, Mike saisit la baie et monta sur la main tendue. Son pokémon le souleva pour le porter à la hauteur de son oeil et il reconnut le même qui celui qui était sorti de ce trou noir durant la nuit, le sauvant ainsi d'un sort funeste. Il écarta ses bras en la serrant tant bien que mal et un grondement d'écorce se fit entendre, témoignant de la joie du pokémon d'avoir retrouvé son dresseur. Puis ce dernier de retourna et demanda à Marc en contrebas:

\- Je ne comprends pas, **comment** elle a pu me **sauver**?

\- J'étais entrain de voler du côté de **Nénucrique** hier soir et sa ball s'est mise a s'agiter follement. Lorsque je me suis posé, elle est **sortie** de sa ball, un trou noir s'est formé et elle a disparu dedans. Vu l'excitation j'en avais déduit qu'elle t'avait **repéré**.

\- Donc elle aurait fait **Nenucrique** à **ici** en quelques instants?

\- Je n'ai pas osé descendre dans ce noir absolu alors j'ai pensé qu'en survolant la foret je la retrouverais probablement. J'ai volé **toute la nuit** pour arriver au moment ou je vous ai vus près de la route cent onze.

Desséliande reposa son dresseur au sol

\- Donc elle a **tué** tout le monde durant la nuit... murmura Polly. Elle aurait pu se **manifester** et partir avec nous mais elle a préféré se **planquer** et liquider les habitantes les unes après les autres...

\- Je constate surtout qu'elle a l'air de passer par le **contre-monde** en guise de **raccourci**. Je suis surpris que notre **ami commun** ne tente pas de sortir avec une aussi grande porte ouverte... répondit le dresseur à voix basse.

Le champion d'Atalanopolis suggéra que tout le monde reste groupé et tous ensembles ils explorèrent le village. Dans l'une des maisons des cimes, Mike et Polly reconnurent les colliers de Gardie et Lockie, tachés de sang séché. Et plus loin, les habits d'Éric, également tachés mais en plus déchirés avec des traces de morsures. Le dresseur n'avait jamais été un fervent croyant, mais il adressa une petite prière silencieuse pour son ami, espérant que Giratina prendrait soin de son âme. Polly ne put se retenir de vomir pardessus la barrière, relâchant le contenu de son estomac depuis les hauteurs. Ils continuèrent leur exploration et découvrirent avec horreur une des mains d'Éric, a moitié dévorée par les vers, gisant a côté d'un petit tonneau avec une étiquette. La petite amie du dresseur s'exclama, horrifiée:

\- Ce tonnelet, Mike... c'est... c'est...

\- Celui qu'ils nous ont servi au **repas** du soir plusieurs jours de suite. Conclut-il, blanc comme un linge et sur le point de tourner de l'oeil.

\- A-attendez... murmura Marc, vous êtes entrain de me dire que ce qu'il y a la dedans, c'est...

\- Oui. Souffla Mike en se tenant au mur.

\- Et donc vous en avez...

\- **NE TERMINEZ PAS CETTE PHRASE.** Se fâcha Polly. Je **REFUSE** d'entendre ça! **JE REFUSE!**

Mike tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir de toutes ses forces, le maigre contenu de son estomac déjà secoué par les événements de la nuit, vint se répandre sur le sol, à moitié dissolu. Le dresseur était secoué de violents spasmes gastriques et eut toute la peine du monde à se relever tandis que sa compagne regardait le tonneau avec effroi et dégoût. Le dresseur saisit l'objet de ses mains et le traina brutalement vers l'extérieur.

\- **Mike!** Qu'est-ce que tu fait?! S'écria Polly, inquiète.

\- Je lui offre une **fin décente**. Répondit-il d'un ton glacial et définitif.

Tutankafer apparut et il lui murmura quelque chose. L'instant d'après, tous deux lancèrent le conteneur et il prit feu en plein vol, consumé par Feu Follet et Châtiment de Tutankafer. Le contenu fut calciné instantanément et les cendres se dispersèrent dans la forêt aux alentours dans un silence mortuaire.

\- Et voilà. Fit Mike en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Il ne méritait pas ça, ajouta sa compagne, larmoyante.

Le champion contempla le garçon et ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une certaine maturité intellectuelle qui dépareillait fortement avec l'habituelle insouciance de la jeunesse. Les yeux du garçon témoignaient d'une profonde tristesse mais également d'un sincère gentillesse, pas étonnant qu'il fasse un malheur avec les filles, c'était un regard enchanteur. Après que le village eut été exploré de fond en combles, Marc fit un rapport détaillé de ce qui était arrivé à Cimetronelle. Ça expliquait a présent les absences répétées d'Alizée aux conseils. Le champion regrettait profondément ce qui était arrivé, c'était un drame et il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Mike, il lui donna la Sombreball de Desséliande et demanda:

\- Bien. J'en ai terminé ici. **Oû** compte tu aller à présent?  
\- En direction de **Johto** très certainement, mais je vais faire un détour par **Kanto** pour mon cinquième badge, je ferais le sixième à **Johto** et de la je verrais pour trouver la **méga-gemme de Polly**.

\- Une **méga-gemme** hein... bonne chance pour réussir l'épreuve, ils ne sont pas tendres, tu va avoir besoin d'être en harmonie avec tes pokémon si tu veux y arriver.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais la ligue ne va pas se gagner comme ça non plus, et je compte bien y arriver, alors je ne baisserais pas les bras.

\- Très bien. C'est une **excellente** attitude à avoir. Je suis **fier** de toi.

\- Merci.

Marc serra le dresseur dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Polly sursauta et se mit à rougir légèrement. Le champion fit monter les deux amoureux sur son Lakmécygne, leur proposant de partir depuis Poivressel pour Kanto. En volant il fallait une petite journée en allant tout droit. Ils acquiescèrent et avant que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière la mer, ils étaient à nouveau à Poivressel. Le dresseur prit congé du champion et réserva une chambre à l'hôtel. Il s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé et avant que sa compagne ne tente quoi que ce soit, le sommeil l'emporta au pays des songes. Polly prit sa forme naturelle et se roula en boule contre lui, tout en chuchotant:

\- Oh Mike, tu es vraiment **courageux**... Je me demande comment tu fait pour garder la tête sur les épaules avec tout ça.

\- _Mmmmh_... marmonna le garçon dans son sommeil.

\- Je me doutait bien que tu était un garçon pas comme les autres, j'ai eu raison de suivre mon instinct ce soir ou je t'ai rencontré...

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux en ronronnant légèrement, partant elle aussi pour une nuit de rêves. Ils se reveillèrent en même temps de bonne heure et le dresseur s'étira longuement. Elle reprit apparence humaine et tous deux se rendirent au marché pour acheter une énorme quantité de brioches salées et sucrées. Elles furent placées dans un énorme sac qu'il porta sur son dos avant de prendre la direction de la plage. Arrivé sur place, Mike fit tomber le sac et fit sortir tous ses pokémon. Desséliande prenait une place imposante désormais. Il monta sur sa main et elle le souleva légèrement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et annonça:

\- Aujourd'hui nous fêtons le retour de **Desséliande** parmi nous! Alors mangez **autant** que vous voudrez!

\- Tuuuutank! ( _Ami-de-je être génial!_ )

\- Nous allons rentrer à **Kanto** pour un cinquième badge et le sixième sera à **Johto**. Après le sixième badge nous irons chercher la **Méga-Gemme** de Polly. Ensuite nous irons à **Sinnoh** pour les deux derniers badges et nous irons affronter la ligue! C'est un rêve qui se concrétise, alors je vous demande de toutes vous serrer les coudes et de rester unies. Je vais avoir besoin de **vous** pour gagner, mais vous aurez besoin de moi pour avancer, alors je jure sur ma propre vie, de ne **JAMAIS** baisser les bras et de ne **jamais** abandonner! Cette victoire sera autant la votre que la mienne! **Ce sera dur, ce sera long, ce sera épuisant, mais on va y arriver!**

Mike serra son poing et leva le bras en criant:

\- **RIEN NE NOUS ARRÊTERA !**

Ses pokémon poussèrent des cris de joie en sautant sur place, mais une voix se fit entendre:

\- **Bordel, il est même pas huit heures du matin, vous êtes obligé de faire tout ce boucan?!**

Le dresseur baissa le bras, embarassé, et ajouta à voix basse:

\- Et des noms, ca vous tente?

\- Des... noms? Fit Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Ouais, parce que vous appeler par votre espèce ça commence à faire un peu bizarre et si par exemple on croise une autre Moyade, je pourrais m'assurer que c'est la bonne qui écoute!

\- Je te **préviens** , interrompit sa petite amie, si tu m'appelle avec un surnom idiot **je t'étrangle**.

\- Mon problème c'est que si je t'appelle **Polly** en public sous ta forme naturelle je suis **grillé** , donc il va falloir prendre autre chose.

\- Si j'entends une seule **vanne** avec **bouboule** ou **sac-poubelle** , ça va **barder**. Fit-elle, le regard planté dans celui de son dresseur.

\- C'est bien connu, je fait des vannes **pourries**. Ça fait régulièrement salle comble au **pokéwood**!

\- Je préfère **prévenir** que **guérir**.

\- J'ai des idées plus classes que ça, moi!

\- Ah ouais? Et quoi par exemple?!

\- À **Cimetronelle** je suis tombé sur un bouquin de **Sinnoh** écrit en Bas-Couronné. Mes connaissances sont assez rudimentaires mais ça devrait aller.

\- Gare à toi...

\- Pour toi Polly ce sera **Poltergeist**.

\- Hein?! Mais c'est le nom que tu m'a donné au concours!

\- Tu préfère **Vieille Godasse Qui Pue** , peut-être?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Bon, le débat est clos. **Tutankafer** tu sera... **Fluchgeist**!

\- Tuuutank! ( _Ça super!_ )

\- **Moyade** , tu sera **Seegeist**!

\- Mooooo! Chanta joyeusement le pokémon.

\- **Desséliande** , tu sera **Waldgeist**!

\- Deeeeeeee! Répondit l'arbre dans un clignement d'oeil approbateur.

\- Et pour finir, **Exagide** , tu sera **Schwertgeist**!

Le pokémon approuva en levant les deux écharpes dans une mimique de pouce en l'air.

\- Et voilà, adjugé vendu! Fit Mike, triomphalement.

\- Mais... intervint Polly. Tu va vraiment nous appeler comme ça?

\- Une objection?

\- C'est...euh...je veux pas être vexante, mais... **ça craint.**

\- Rohlala, qu'elle est difficile...

Le dresseur prit un coquillage qui trainait au sol et écrivit les lettres dans le sol:

 _POLTERGEIST_

\- A part le fait que ça sonne vilain je vois pas pourquoi... fit-elle.

\- Regarde.

Il effaça plusieurs lettres, formant ainsi un nouveau nom sur le sable:

 _POL I_

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la politesse! Intervint-elle, contrariée.

\- Et c'est moi qui sui trop littéral?!

Il transforma la lettre I en lettre L et ajouta la lettre Y, formant ainsi:

 _POLLY_

\- **Oh**.

\- Ça y est?

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

\- Et c'est irréversible, il faudra t'y habituer sous ta forme naturelle.

Elle acquiesça avant d'enfourner une brioche dans sa bouche, mâchant une énorme part de gâteau avec difficulté. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit et lorsque la dernière brioche fut avalée il rappella Exagide, Moyade et Desséliande. Il fit signe à Tutankafer et Polly en leur désignant la jungle non loin et tous trois y entrèrent. Une fois à l'abri des regards, le dresseur chuchota:

\- Bien maintenant je pense qu'il y a **quelque chose** à tirer au clair entre **nous**.

\- Comment ça? Fit Polly, inquiète.

\- Devine.

Tutankafer semblait avoir compris ce que voulait son dresseur. Le sarcophage se referma et se rouvrit sur la superbe femme en tailleur bleu. La compagne de Mike fit une moue boudeuse et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa salopette.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que la situation tourne à la **catastrophe** ni à la **rivalité de foire** , vous valez mieux que ça, autant l'une que l'autre. Mais surtout, ce que j'aimerais comprendre c'est **comment** tu a acquis ce pouvoir, Fluch.

\- Tutaaaank. Kafer afer. ( _Après Ombre-de-froid saisir boule-de-pouvoir. Je-moi ressenti chose en touchant aussi boule-de-pouvoir._ )

\- C'est de **l'orbe** dont tu parle?

\- Fer. ( _Oui._ )

\- Alors après que Polly l'ai eue dans les **mains** , tu a acquis une partie de ses **pouvoirs**?

\- Tuuuutank afffffer. ( _Ça demander beaucoup effort._ )

\- Donc à la **différence** d'elle, le sarcophage subsiste. Est-ce que tu veux bien **marcher** un peu? Essaye de t'éloigner le plus possible pour voir.

La jeune femme obtempéra mais passée une cinquantaine de mètres, elle semblait assez mal en point. Faisant un signe elle articula:

\- Tuuutankafffferrr. ( _Je-moi pas pouvoir plus loin._ )

\- Alors à moins de **balader** le truc tu est obligée de rester dans un **certain** **rayon**.

\- Ça lui servira à **rien** son truc. Marmonna sa compagne. C'est **pas du tout discret** et elle peut même pas se barrer.

\- Tuuuuuu! Tuuutank kafeeeer! ( _Ombre-de-froid avoir chance! Elle toujours faire comme elle veux et je-moi même pas pouvoir suivre Ami-de-je comme Ombre-de-froid !_ )

\- C'est pas de ma **faute** si tu a hérité d'une version à **bas prix** de mes capacités...

\- On est pas la pour se plomber l'ambiance. Et concernant...

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui l'embrassa avidement. Polly s'avança, prête à intervenir, mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Mike se dégagea en ajoutant:

\- Oui, c'était de **ça** dont je voulais parler.

\- Tuuutank? ( _Ami-de-je vouloir exercice avec moi?_ )

\- **Écoute.** Commença Polly. Je crois que tu ne saisit pas la portée des choses pour ce genre de **relation**. Être **amoureuse** c'est un **sentiment** , un état d'esprit et tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de m' **imiter.**

\- Tuuu! ( _Mais!_ )

\- Laisse moi terminer. C'est... J'ai réfléchi à tout ça et je comprends parfaitement que tu veuille vouloir établir une certaine **complicité** avec lui, c'est vraiment adorable, mais tu doit tenir compte de ses **sentiments** à lui aussi. Malgré tout il n'est **ni un esclave ni un jouet** et sauf cas particulier il reste notre **dresseur**. C'est un garçon formidable et aucune d'entre nous n'est prisonnière, si je voulais partir, il me laisserait faire sans objection et ça fait de lui quelqu'un de vraiment génial en tant que dresseur. Je reconnais que les premières fois ou je l'ai aimé intimement, c'était dans un but **moral** afin de m'assurer de sa loyauté affective, rendant ainsi tout jugement à mon sujet non objectif.

\- Polly... commença Mike, assez vexé.

\- **MAIS!** Poursuivit-elle. Les choses ont **changé** et j'ai appris à le connaitre, à apprécier ses **qualités** et ses **défauts** , et je ne peux qu'admettre que j'en suis sincèrement tombée **amoureuse**. Ce que je veux que tu comprenne, c'est que ce n'est pas juste pour m'imiter que tu dois faire ça, mais par volonté **personnelle**. De plus c'est à lui de dire si oui ou non il nous tolère de ce point de vue là. Je me rappelle de la nuit ou je l'ai vu avec Strykna. Ma première réaction était de vouloir l'intoxiquer elle dans son sommeil. Parce que vois-tu? J'étais **jalouse** à en mourir de cette championne. Elle était jeune et surtout, humaine. Mike ne connaissait pas encore mon **secret** et j'étais **furieuse** qu'ils aient couché ensembles. Mais lorsque je l'ai revu par après je voulais lui dire adieu sous ma forme humaine et rester en pokémon pour toujours sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit et se case avec elle. Mais au désert délassant j'ai eu besoin de ma forme humaine pour le dérouter et lorsqu'on est ressortis, tu a dévoilé mon secret accidentellement.

\- Tuuutank. ( _Je-moi suis désolée._ )

\- Ne le sois pas. Durant un mois et demi il a erré dans le desert et je l'ai suivi **malgré tout**. J'étais malheureuse mais je comprenais son geste. Lorsque Strykna est venu le ramasser, je me suis glissée dans la ball en attendant la suite. Et une fois chez Iris il m'a **acceptée**. C'était une phase très importante pour moi ou j'ai compris que je n'étais ni sa supérieure ni inférieure, mais son égal et que ses sentiments comptaient tout autant que les miens. À ce moment là j'ai regretté d'avoir été **égoïste** et d'avoir monté toute cette aventure sur le dos de son rêve. Je m'en suis voulue mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré je venais de m'échapper depuis peu. J'étais terrifiée et apeurée à l'idée de retourner dans cette cage et d'être frappée une fois de plus parce que j'étais invendable et caractérielle. Alors **oui** , je comptais me servir de lui mais avec le temps je me suis rendue à l'évidence qu'un garçon aussi formidable et aussi attentionné ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un outil.

\- Oh Polly... fit son dresseur, les larmes aux yeux en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Alors oui, nous avons tous des moments forts et c'est vraiment bien de vouloir te rapprocher de lui de la sorte, mais la décision **finale** , que je sois d'accord ou non, ne revient qu'à lui. Je suis prête à discuter, je suis ouverte au débat et je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire contre toi. Vouloir t'humilier devant lui n'etait pas très mature de ma part, mais j'ai toujours pensé que la menace d'une tentatrice viendrait de l'extérieur alors je pensais que si je le laissait voir ailleurs par moment, il serait plus clair dans ses idées.

\- Donc tu me laisserait sciemment coucher avec **n'importe qui** si j'en ai envie?! Fit Mike, abasourdi.

\- Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier et je dois admettre que j'ai également **fauté** avec **Strykna**.

\- Pourquoi avec **elle** précisément d'ailleurs? J'ai toujours cru que vous vous entre tueriez, mais de la à vous faire une fiesta entre filles...

\- On a été prises de court par un **Noadkoko** qu'on a dérangé, et en partant il a lancé **Onde-Folie** , on a été touchées **toutes les deux** mais au départ je pensais que c'était la chaleur. Puis je suis tombée avec elle dans cette minuscule crevasse, nous étions toutes les deux en maillot de bain, trempées et confuses... Je n'ai pas résisté et elle non plus, c'était à la fois torride et... **HÉ!**

Mike était devenu cramoisi en écoutant sa compagne et il serrait maladroitement les cuisses pour masquer le fait que sa virilité se manifestait.

\- **BREF.** Interrompit Polly, On a remis ça une fois seules.

\- **C'est sacrément hypocrite!** Lança Mike, toujours gêné. Moi tu m'a testé avec Cynthia et...

\- Sauf que ce n'était **pas** un **test.**

\- **Quoi?!**

\- J'ai très bien vu comme tu la regardais et j'ai vu comme elle te dévorait des yeux. Je lui ai suggéré de te tenter en pensant que tu succomberais pour elle, ce que j'aurais parfaitement pu comprendre. D'ailleurs je ne lui ai jamais dit de te tester, mais j'ai simplement précisé que si il arrivait quoi que ce soit je n'en saurais rien et que ça me convenait très bien de la sorte.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli craquer alors que toi tu faisait ton expérience entre filles a l'hôtel! **C'est dégueulasse !**

\- Quelque part c'était flatteur, **résister** à une femme mondialement célèbre, plus âgée et bien plus jolie que moi, il y avait de quoi être **fière**...

\- La prochaine fois exprime toi clairement alors!

Il leva les bras en soupirant et les laissa retomber dans un soupir de frustration.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Alors écoute moi bien Tutankfer. Fit Polly en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- **Fluchgeist.** Corrigea le dresseur.

\- Peu importe!

\- Kafeeeer! ( _Je-moi écoute!_ )

\- Tu... tu es libre de **choisir** , tu a le droit de le désirer mais ne le fait pas parce que moi je le fait. Je veux que tu prenne le temps de **réfléchir** à la question et quel que soit ton choix et celui de Mike, je m'en accommoderais sans hésiter. Tout ce que je veux c'est son **bonheur** à lui et peu m'importe qui remporte ses faveurs sexuelles, le plus important c'est qu'à la fin de la journée il soit toujours mon **dresseur** et que si j'ai besoin de lui, il réponde à mon appel.

Mike était immobile et se rendit compte qu'elle avait indéniablement mûri elle aussi depuis leur premier pas en dehors du village ou il l'avait rencontrée. Toute cette maturité soudaine lui donnait un charisme admirable et il était extrêmement fier d'elle en cet instant. Tutankafer reprit la parole:

\- Tuuutank. Tutank afer. ( _Ombre-de-froid très intelligente. Je-moi réfléchir à tout ça._ )

\- Je propose qu'on laisse **cogiter** pour le moment. Annonça le dresseur. Lorsque tu aura pris une **décision** , nous en reparlerons tous les trois en tête à tête tranquillement, mais sache juste que tu n'a pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses pour que notre complicité existe. Je t'apprécie **telle que tu es** et si ca reste comme ça, je n'y vois **aucun inconvénient**.

La jeune femme rentra dans le sarcophage qui se rouvrit au niveau du visage et laissa jaillir ses quatre mains démesurées. Mike la rappela dans sa ball et prit la main de Polly dans la sienne en murmurant:

\- Je t'aimerais **toujours** , quoi qu'il arrive, le plus important c'est que tout le monde soit heureux. Je regrette sincèrement que tu ne m'ai pas dit tout ça plus tôt... Si j'avais su...

\- Avec des Si on mettrais Illumis en bouteille! S'exclama sa compagne. Mais maintenant il faut se bouger, les tickets ne vont pas s'acheter tout seul!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai enfin donné des noms aux pokémons parce que plus je relis la fanfic plus je trouve ça bizarre de ne pas employer de noms pour ses pokémons. Oui je me suis pas foulé, mais ça fait partie du charme de ces noms, c'est un peu crétin et touchant à la fois. Si Polly réagit aussi "bien" c'est parce qu'elle sait que de compliquer la situation n'arrangera personne et terminera au mieux en bouderie généralisée et au pire en une séparation. Ce qu'elle ne réalise pas encore c'est que Tutankafer n'est pas amoureuse de Mike comme Polly l'est, c'est juste qu'après avoir assisté aux ébats et s'y être essayée, même de façon incomplète, ça lui a plu, donc c'est plus physique que sentimental comme attrait. Voilà, au moins comme ça c'est clarifié pour tout le monde! à Samedi pour un nouveau chapitre! (et non, Eric ne reviendra pas, normalement c'est plus que clair comme sort!)_


	83. Chapitre 83: Liberté

Les pas résonnaient dans le couloir. L'agent Jenny consulta l'ordre qui venait de lui être transmis et accueillit le couple. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra. Les cheveux grisonnants témoignaient d'un magnifique blond usé par l'âge. Il portait un costume complet veston marron impeccablement taillé et son regard d'un bleu acier détaillait tout jusqu'au moindre millimètre. Une femme de la même tranche d'âge suivit. Des cheveux roux noués en un chignon parfait venaient surmonter un visage filiforme. Elle portait quant à elle un tailleur pourpre avec un chemisier immaculé. Elle rajusta ses lunettes en toussant poliment, signe d'une d'impatience certaine, mais Jenny ne releva pas. À en croire les papiers, Monsieur et Madame Ottersmang étaient ici pour libérer leur fils Eusèbe, la caution avait été payée et tout semblait en ordre. Intriguée elle demanda:

\- Vous êtes tous deux sortis aujourd'hui.

\- Pour **bonne** conduite. Répondit l'homme. Il est **difficile** de croire que les forces de police incarcèrent inutilement d' **honnêtes citoyens**. Kanto est devenu un nid de mécréants et un refuge pour les arriérés. Une ploutocratie ferait le plus grand bien à ce pays.

L'officière inspira profondément. C'était typiquement le genre de personnes qu'elle détestait cordialement, mais tout était en ordre et elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la démarche. Saisissant des clés elle leur demanda de patienter et disparut dans le corridor derrière la porte blindée de son bureau. L'aile pour les délinquants juvénile était bondée et elle fut accueillie par les sifflements des garçons qui sautaient aux barreaux de leur cellules comme des pokémon en chaleur, sauf qu'à la différence des créatures, ils tenaient des propos indécents. Elle toqua ux barreaux de la cellule d'Eusèbe avec sa matraque et fit sortir un Arcanin presque aussi large que le couloir.

\- Ottersmang, tu es **libéré**. Annonca t'elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Bien, il est temps que le monde entier sache que je suis de retour. Répondit-il.

\- Vos parents vous attendent. Vous récupérerez vos affaires à la sortie.

\- Voilà qui est parfait.

\- Je t'avertis immédiatement, tente quoi que ce soit de **stupide** et tu retourne dans ta cage pour **six mois** minimum.

\- Voyez vous ça. La grande Jenny qui craint un détenu sans histoires. Voilà qui est **comique**.

\- Je trouve difficile de faire confiance à un ancien maître de la ligue qui pousse des **infirmes** en fauteuil roulant depuis une **falaise**.

\- Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, très chère. Je ne m'en prends qu'aux sales **cafards nuisibles** qui auraient dû être **écrasés** depuis un long moment.

Il se leva en fixant Jenny dans les yeux puis s'avança lentement dans le corridor d'un pas ferme et décidé. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau alors qu'elle rappelait Arcanin. L'homme ajusta son veston d'un air sévère et dit.

\- **Fils.** Te voilà **libre**.

\- Père, mère. Répondit le garçon en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Je vois que tu a **sali** ton image pendant notre absence.

\- À aucun moment je n'ai... commença Eusèbe.

\- Tu es un imbécile **incompétent** , tu sera puni en conséquence avant que l'on ne rejoigne le domicile familial à Kanto que j'ai du racheter.

Eusèbe frissonna et Jenny écarquilla les yeux. En arrivant, le jeune homme avait fait la loi dans l'aile ou il avait été incarcéré. Toutes les brutes épaisses le craignaient et il s'était construit une zone de privilège dans la prison. Quel genre de punition pouvait faire trembler celui qui avait réussi à dompter des prisonniers fous furieux?! Mais le jeune homme n'ajouta rien et suivit ses parents en silence. Après un nombre impressionnant de contrôles et de vérifications tous trois arrivèrent dehors. Un carton avec ses affaires lui fut remis et une somptueuse limousine vint se garer juste devant eux. Le père fit entrer sa femme et son fils puis referma la portière après être entré à son tour. Il prit la boîte des mains de son fils et saisit les six Hyperballs pour les ranger dans une valise qu'il verrouilla a clé.

\- Mais, père! Fit Eusèbe, surpris.

\- Écoute moi bien mon garçon. Tu a **ruiné** ta réputation de maître de la ligue, tu t'es **humilié** auprès de Dianthéa en personne et la maison que nous avions à Kalos est **détruite**. Je pensais que tu serait plus intelligent que ça.

\- **Tout ça c'est à cause de cet imbécile!**

\- Les consignes que nous t'avions transmises étaient **claires** , tu devait **tuer Mike** sans laisser la moindre trace afin de venger la mort d'Alexandre. Il était seul, en fauteuil roulant et il ne sait pas nager, ça me dépasse que tu ai pu **échouer** quelque chose que même un Rattata aurait mieux exécuté la consigne!

\- Soyez assuré que ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de l'affront, père.

\- Fort heureusement j'ai pu **racheter** une conduite moyennant finance auprès d'un éminent membre d'un conseil des quatre. Tu va donc pouvoir reprendre la course...

\- Il me tarde d'écraser cet imbécile!

\- ... depuis le tout début.

\- **QUOI?!**

\- Ta mère pense que de gagner tes badges à nouveau pour remonter les échelons te remettra les idées en place. Bastien, si vous voulez bien...

Le chauffeur immobilisa le véhicule et le père d'Eusèbe ouvrit la porte en sortant de la voiture et fit signe à son fils de sortir. Il lui prit sa veste et son sac et lui donna une pokéball complètement banale.

\- Mais... commença le garçon.

\- Ta leçon commence **immédiatement**. **Pas de sac, pas d'équipe, pas d'argent, pas de nourriture.** Je te laisse une simple pokéball vide. Redeviens maître de la ligue et élimine cet abruti. **Échoue et je te déshérite sur le champ avec un exil familial forcé.**

Il rentra dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombe, laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de poussière qui fit tousser le jeune homme. Eusèbe ne revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Son propre père lui imposait une rude épreuve, mais il serra le poing.

\- Un Ottersmang n'abandonne **jamais** , peu importe la difficulté, il la surmonte ou l' **écrase**.

C'était la devise familiale depuis plusieurs générations et en tant que seul descendant dans la branche de son père, devait la perpétuer jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde lui aussi une famille et ainsi de suite. Considérant la pokéball, il soupira:

\- **Hmph.** Je vais devoir me contenter d'un **faible** avorton une fois encore.

Il avança sur la route sans reconnaître l'endroit. Il tira son pokédex et vit qu'il était non loin de Safrania, sur la route cinq précisément. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été puni de la sorte. Mais si il voulait redorer son blason auprès de ses parents, c'était le meilleur moyen pour briller et les rendre fiers à nouveau. Mais alors qu'il ne regardait pas, il buta contre un pokémon qui s'énerva contre lui en criant. Amusé, l'insolent garçon fit une analyse de son pokédex:

" **Férosinge, le pokémon Porsinge:** _Lorsque Férosinge commence à trembler et que sa respiration devient haletante, cela signifie qu'il est en colère. En outre, la moutarde lui monte au nez tellement vite qu'il est presque impossible d'échapper à sa colère._ "

\- **Ha!** Il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur pokémon pour justifier mon ire envers cet imbécile de Mike. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis là.

Le pokémon lui fit face et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsqu'Eusèbe lui décocha un coup de poing fulgurant, faisant rouler le pokémon sur le sol. Il se rua sur la pauvre créature et la roua de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un amas sanglant gisant dans une pulpe écarlate. Passant son avant bras sur son front, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se mit a rire tout seul. Tant pis pour la capture, se défouler lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il attraperait le prochain pokémon qu'il croiserait à la place. Mais la carcasse réduite en bouillie attira rapidement un autre pokémon. Il fit un sourire en scannant le pokémon:

" **Miaouss, le pokémon Chadégout:** _Miaouss peut rentrer ses griffes dans ses pattes pour rôder gracieusement sans laisser de traces. Étrangement, ce Pokémon raffole des pièces d'or qui brillent à la lumière._ "

Sans plus attendre, il flanqua un coup de pied monumental au pokémon venu se nourrir et le saisit par la peau du cou avant de le soulever à la hauteur se son regard:

\- Maintenant regarde moi bien, sale bête. **Je** suis le **maître** et tu me doit **obéissance**. Même si tu ne me comprends pas, je pense que le message sera suffisamment clair.

Il posa le Miaouss et lui fourra la tête dans le Férosinge en bouillie avant de reprendre:

\- Voilà ce qui t'attends si tu n'obéit pas, espèce d'avorton.

Le pokémon couina et baissa la tête en geignant. Eusèbe lança la pokéball et captura sa cible sans aucune resistance. Ramassant sa prise, il soupira et s'essuya les mains dans la poussière. Dans sa tête il revoyait Mike tomber depuis la falaise. C'était un regrettable tour de passe-passe qui avait ruiné sa réputation. Il repensa à la jeune fille de Kalos et retrouva le sourire. Elle serait sienne, de gré ou de force. Un frisson le parcourut, avec sa détention il avait été en abstinence et ce souvenir impromptu venait de le titiller. Mais avant que ses pensées ne se braquent completement sur quelque scénario obscène et scabreux, il prit une profonde respiration et s'avança sur la route, ne sachant trop ou aller. Il n'avait été incarcéré que depuis un mois mais le monde lui semblait bien différent.

Désormais une seule pensée hantait son esprit. Éliminer Mike une bonne fois pour toutes de façon définitive. De plus la prime promise assurerait un retour en gloire à la maison, mais avant de tirer les plans sur la comète, il fallait acquérir en puissance et suffisamment rapidement. Si il parvenait à l'écraser avant qu'il n'arrive à la ligue, la victoire serait glorieuse. Ensuite il retrouverait cette fille et l'épouserait, peu importe le prix et la difficulté, car pour lui, la fin justifiait très bien les moyens.

Il fit sortir son miaouss et lui fit attaquer tous les pokémon qui se présentaient à eux, y compris les autres Miaouss qui rodaient dans la zone. La journée fut très productive et le soir arrivant, il avait éliminé suffisamment de pokemons sauvages pour se constituer un montant décent. Sans moyens illimités il devait cependant veiller scrupuleusement aux dépenses sous peine de se retrouver à court de balls ou de soins. Il se rendit au centre pokémon le plus proche et s'immobilisa dans le hall pour regarder les informations. Il y eut un flash info et la télé annonça:

« _Bonjour et bienvenue sur Poké-News, la chaîne toujours à la pointe des nouvelles des Pokémon ! Je suis Chris Roland en compagnie de ma charmante coéquipière Sandra Fredericton, enfin, c'est ce que je dirais si elle n'était pas en vacances. Mais pour commencer une nouvelle incroyable vient de tomber. Une jeune fille d'Irisia vient de réaliser quelques chose d'incroyable je vous laisse juger des images que notre reporter vient de nous apporter..._ »

Un écran diffusait une séquence d'une jeune fille vêtue d'un bandeau violet dans les cheveux, d'un T-shirt vert sans manches et d'un pantacourt blanc repoussant une gigantesque vague. Un caméraman filmait la scène et aussitôt la fille revenue, le reporter vint l'aborder:

\- Quel est ton nom ?... Non ! Ne dis rien ! Le mystère, c'est ce qui fait rêver les gens. Je vais te donner un surnom ! Que penses-tu de... " _La Pourfendeuse de Vague_ " ?...

\- C'est **ridicule** ! fit un homme en se tournant vers le journaliste.

\- Bon bon... pourquoi pas... " _La Beauté Frappante_ " ?

\- Vous allez la laisser **tranquille** ?! Et si elle n'en veut pas de **surnom** ni même être connue ! Réagit l'homme en saisissant le reporter par le col.

\- Écoutez mon vieux, je gagne ma vie comme ça. Vous en utilisant vos Pokémon et vos muscles, moi en me servant de mon cerveau et de l'image. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé le surnom parfait pour elle... " _La Beauté Pourfendeuse_ ". Ça **claque** , c'est clair, les gens vont **a-do-rer.** »

Eusèbe fronça les sourcils, cette Lana lui disait quelque chose. Mais sa reflexion fut rapidement interrompue par des extraits de la pièce de théatre de Mike et il serra les poings. Ce petit fumier avait osé défigurer un concours avec une ânerie théâtrale, les comédies musicales étaient un de ses programmes favoris et avec le buzz créé par cet idiot, le paysage des concours était chamboulé. Encore une raison de lui régler son compte. Mike à Hoenn, Eusèbe se dit qu'il avait au moins le temps de se préparer. Car au rythme de progression ou il comptait aller, il serait à nouveau maître de la ligue au moment ou cet abruti obtiendrais son dernier badge. Il l'ecraserait juste avant la ligue histoire de le calmer, puis il lui réglerait son compte en privé, retrouvant ainsi sa gloire et sa vertu.

Il fit rouler la pokeball sur ses doigts en songeant à son avenir proche. Miaouss devait évoluer et lui etre utile à la capture d'un nouveau pokémon, il fallait écraser les arènes sans prendre de risque, son escalade ne devait pas être ralentie ou entravée. Pas cette fois. Les jours se succédèrent avec peu de repos pour l'arrogant jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite semaine pour arriver à l'arène de Jadielle et battre le champion à plate couture. À lui seul il avait presque décimé les population de pokémon locaux, sa rage et sa haine canalisées ne pointaient que vers un seul objectif, vaincre Mike et régler la question définitivement. Il décida de venir montrer ses progrès à ses parents et leur promettre d'éliminer cet abruti de garçon à qui la chance souriait de façon insolente.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa mère lui remit une boîte. Dedans,, une somptueuse Luxeball reposait sur un écrin écarlate et posée juste à côté, une méga-gemme. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, une petite créature verte jaillit et sautilla en crachant des flammes. Un Embrylex, la gemme était donc une Tyranocivite. Un peu dubitatif, il s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, mais son paternel prit la parole:

\- Fils, ce Mike doit être éliminé. Plusieurs personnes sont prêtes à payer une forte somme pour le voir mort, et tu es l'un des seuls à le connaître dans les moindres détails. Il paiera pour la mort d'Alexandre, aussi j'ai décidé que la vengeance viendrait de la même espèce que celle qu'il a combattu.

\- Je mettrais l'effet de surprise à profit et j'écraserais cet avorton en un rien de temps. Comptez sur moi, Père.

\- La balle est dans ton camp, je te laisse six mois pour arriver à tes fins, après ça, si tu n'y es pas encore arrivé, quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera. Va conquérir tes premiers badges à Kanto et reviens me voir, je te donnerais d'autres instructions.


	84. Chapitre 84: Retour

Lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds à Kanto, Polly eut un frisson de plaisir. Le voyage n'avait pas été très long mais après tout ce temps, ça faisait du bien de rentrer au pays natal. Mike avait décidé de repasser par chez lui, revoir cet endroit ou il avait grandi. À la grande surprise de Polly, il fit sortir tous ses pokémons et ils marchèrent ainsi en plein jour. Elle adopta sa forme naturelle pour ne pas trop dépareiller et tout le groupe se dirigea tranquillement vers le nord. Beaucoup de gens dévisagèrent Mike, sa tenue et ses pokémons étaient loin de passer inaperçus, mais il s'en fichait. Une certaine fierté le parcourait et il voulait que les gens comprennent à qui ils avaient affaire en le voyant.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, ils avaient rejoint Lavanville. Mike et Polly prirent leur repas du soir, assis sur le rebord d'un ponton et se regardèrent en souriant. Polly, dit d'un air malicieux:

\- La météo ne prévois pas d' **orage** ce soir !

\- Pfffrrrtt **hahahaha**! Fit Mike, amusé. Ça tombe bien, on a pas de **panier repas** pour tenter de **chasser** l'orage!

Tutankafer dévisagea le couple sans comprendre. Elle avait beau essayer de trouver un sens à leur propos, elle n'en trouvait aucun. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se manifester, un gémissement surprit tout le monde. Un peu plus loin sur le ponton de bois, une petite créature couinait lentement, la tête tournée vers l'océan. Mike tira son pokédex:

" **Osselait, le pokémon solitaire:** _La maman d'Osselait lui manque terriblement et il ne la reverra jamais. La lune le fait pleurer, car elle lui rappelle sa mère. Les taches sur le crâne que porte ce Pokémon sont les marques de ses larmes._ "

Polly afficha une mine attristée et se leva pour s'avancer vers le pokémon. Il tourna son crâne d'os dans sa direction et se mit à gronder. Tutankafer s'avança à son tour et sans prévenir, le pokémon lança un énorme os qu'il tenait dans la main, l'objet frappa Tutankafer de plein fouet, la faisant tomber au sol, le rebond fit tournoyer le projectile qui vola droit sur Exagide, cognant le bouclier avec un son de cloche pour finalement rebondir encore une fois et percuta violemment la tête de Mike qui, sous le choc, recula pour tomber brusquement dans l'eau.

Moyade se précipita et le hissa hors de l'eau. Il se couvrait le visage d'une main et lorsqu'il la retira, du sang se mit à couler avec abondance de sa joue. Furieuse, Polly reprit sa forme d'Ectoplasma et lanca une enorme ball'ombre sur l'Osselait qui fut projeté dans les arbres, puis elle se rua sur son petit ami:

\- Fait voir?

\- C'est **rien** , deux gouttes de sang, pas de quoi en faire un **drame**.

\- Deux gouttes de sang? T'es sûr? Parce que là, on va devoir faire quelque chose, ça saigne **beaucoup** , on peut pas te laisser comme ça...

\- Mais non, j'ai même pas mal, demain matin ce sera remis.

\- **Hors de question!** Tutankafer, porte le, on va au centre pokémon.

Le sarcophage ramassa l'os et le jeta dans les arbres en vociférant des gros mots, puis vint délicatement soulever son dresseur et suivit Polly vers le centre Pokémon. Sur place, Joelle inspecta la plaie et grimaça:

\- Par Arceus, **comment** avez vous fait votre affaire?

\- Un Osselait qui à lancé un os, il a rebondi avant de percuter mon dresseur.

\- **Votre dresseur?!** Fit Joelle en regardant Polly, étonnée.

\- Je... euh enfin, mon **petit ami** dresseur! fit Polly en se rendant compte de sa bourde.

\- Eh ben... fit Joelle, passablement dégoûtée. Chacun son trip...

\- Mais je vous assure que... tenta de justifier Polly.

\- **Peu importe** , je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, cette capacité **Osmerang** a été sérieuse, je vais devoir recoudre. La plaie est vilaine, je préfère éviter tout incident.

Elle se pencha vers une petite boite de premiers secours et en tira du fil et une aiguille. Elle désinfecta la plaie et cousut sommairement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle rangea le fil et s'immobilisa.

\- Attendez, l'ampoule anesthésique est **intacte**...

\- Oui? Demanda Mike, curieux.

\- Je viens de vous recoudre **sans anesthésie** et vous ne dites **rien**?!

\- il est... **habitué** à la douleur. Fit Polly, embarassée.

\- " _Habitué à la douleur_ "?! C'est pas une petite piqûre que je viens de lui faire!

\- C'est de ma faute si il est comme ça. Répondit Polly, gênée.

Joelle fit une moue horrifiée puis regarda Mike en murmurant:

\- Pauvre garçon, ta copine devrait **consulter**...

\- Je vous demande pardon?! Fit sa compagne, fachée.

\- J'ai dit que c'est bien, et qu'il pouvait y aller.

L'infirmière regagna son comptoir en jetant un regard noir à Polly avant de retourner à sa lecture du soir. Mike se redressa et massa sa joue enflée. Sa compagne se rapprocha de lui en chuchotant:

\- Je suis **désolée** j'aurais du faire plus **attention**...

\- Pas grave.

\- Ça risque de laisser une **cicatrice** sur ton joli visage... fit-elle, amère.

\- Eh bien au moins je pourrais mieux draguer les gonzesses **hahaha**!

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot et ils montèrent tous ensembles pour se coucher. Mais alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Tutankafer se rangea dans un recoin et la femme au tailleur en sortit. Polly écarquilla les yeux et murmura:

\- Tu es **cinglée**? Si quelqu'un te voit? Et on va certainement **rien** faire ici!

\- Kafeeeeerrrrrr. ( _Je-moi juste vouloir dormir avec vous._ )

\- ...juste **dormir** , on est bien **d'accord**?!

\- Tuuu. ( _Exact._ )

Elle se glissa dans le lit derrière le dresseur qui se retrouva presque écrasé entre les deux filles. La couchette n'était de toute évidence pas conçue pour trois personnes, mais il n'osait rien dire. Polly déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui, pressant sa poitrine contre son visage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Tutankafer fit de même dans son dos et il sentit très clairement la poitrine de la femme appuyer contre sa nuque. Il se mit à rougir dans le noir et eut un mal fou à empêcher sa virilité de se manifester. Il finit néanmoins par s'endormir dans une suite de rêves plus osés les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec stupeur que non seulement Polly était nue, mais Tutankafer aussi. Il se redressa brutalement, regardant autour de lui. Une fille était entrain de le regarder, elle était en pyjama, la brosse à dent calée entre ses dents, suivie de près par un Gallame, et elle ecarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Sa brosse à dent tomba de sa bouche et elle lança un regard ébahi au garçon. Mike se fendit d'un sourire tout sauf naturel et remonta la couverture contre lui. La dresseuse ramassa maladroitement sa brosse à dents et fit demi-tour d'un pas rapide, suivie par son pokémon.

Mike s'extirpa des deux jeunes filles et s'habilla à la hâte. Comme première impression il y avait mieux. Il se rendit à la salle de bain ou la fille lui fit les gros yeux, comme à un enfant surpris sur le point de faire une bêtise. Elle gromella quelque chose rimant avec "pervers" mais Mike n'en tint pas compte. Secouant la tête il prit place et se débarbouilla copieusement le visage. Il alluma son Vokit et écouta distraitement les informations. Mais il fut complètement absorbé lorsqu'il toucha accidentellement le miroir en face de lui et que ce dernier ondula comme un remous dans l'eau. Inspirant profondément il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix familière:

\- _**Impressionnant.**_

\- Encore vous?

\- _**Toujours moi.**_

\- C'est pour quoi cette fois? J'ai rien demandé!

\- _**Je suis venu te prévenir que mon plan s'est mis en marche désormais.**_

\- Un plan? Quel plan? Je suis au courant de rien!

\- _**C'est toi qui me permettra de sortir, alors ne fait pas l'idiot.**_

\- Hé! J'ai rien permis du tout! Je sais pas quel est votre problème mais si vous voulez de l'aide c'est pas en faisant des choses dans le dos des gens qu'on aboutit à quoi que ce soit.

\- _**N'OUBLIE PAS QUE TU N'EST QU'UN ACCESSOIRE, SI MA LIBÉRATION NÉCÉSSITE TA MORT, JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS UN INSTANT.**_

\- Q-quoi?!

\- _**Hmmm... Voilà qui est inhabituel. Que...**_

Il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles. Mike appella:

\- Youhou? Y'a quelqu'un? C'est pas rassurant votre truc la!

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant du bruit derrière lui. La jeune fille d'avant était plantée là, le regardant comme si elle venait de voir une chose dégoûtante. Gallame leva la main et tourna l'index contre sa tempe en levant les yeux au ciel et en tirant sa langue en imitant un déficient mental. Mike ne releva pas l'insulte et sortit en hâte pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Faisant le tri parmi les divers aliments alignés sur la table, il repensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Choisissant une boite de céréales, il s'en versa un copieux volume dans un bol et soupira en regardant le paquet. Quant il était petit, il y avait toujours des jouets dans les boites, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus que des diagrammes colorés vantant les mérites nutritifs du produit. Comme quoi même les choses qu'on pense immuables changeaient avec le temps. Mâchant tranquillement ses céréales alors qu'il lisait la boîte, une main s'en saisit et lui enleva du regard. La dresseuse au Gallame lui fit une nouvelle fois les gros yeux et se servit un bol en lisant ostensiblement le paquet. Mike soupira intérieurement, les gens étaient très désagréables quant ils s'y mettaient. Mais il entendit du bruit venant du haut des escaliers.

Polly sous sa forme d'Ectoplasma, Tutankafer, Moyade et Exagide arrivèrent en dévalant les marches pour bondir sur leur dresseur avec affection. La dresseuse avait sursauté et s'était levée du banc dans un réflexe de peur. Un bruit de ball retentit et Desséliande jaillit dans toute sa hauteur accompagnant son apparition par un bruit de bois qui grince. La dresseuse était livide et tremblait en essayant de se rasseoir. Sans crier gare, Desséliande se saisit du paquet de céréales et l'avala d'une bouchée, boules sucrées, sachet et carton compris. La jeune fille se serra toute seule au bout de la table et se tassa de son mieux, ne quittant pas l'arbre titanesque des yeux. Le petit déjeuner terminé, Mike sortit avec tous ses pokémons et s'étira longuement. Son village n'était plus qu'a quelques jours de marche vers l'Ouest.

Tout le groupe s'avança tranquillement vers la sortie de la ville lorsqu'il entendit une voix crier:

\- Hé Mike! **Mike la lavette!**

Se crispant à l'entente de ce nom, il se retourna et vit Eusèbe planté plus loin, les mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude de vainqueur. L'exécrable garçon s'avança en ricanant:

\- Mon punching-ball préféré est de retour â la maison...

\- Fiche moi la **paix** , Ottersmang. Grogna Mike.

\- **La paix? La paix?! Après tout ce que tu a infligé à ma famille? Après la honte devant les médias? Après la perte de mon titre de maître devant des millions de personnes? Après ma ruine personnelle? Tu veux... que je te fiche la paix?**

\- Commence pas avec ça, fit Mike. Tu t'es planté tout seul, **imbécile**.

\- Q-quoi?! Bredouilla Eusèbe, livide et serrant les poings. Redis moi de quoi tu viens de me traiter?!

\- D'imbécile. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es.

\- Très bien, tu ne quittera Lavanville qu'entre quatre planches de bois. Siffla t'il, bouillonnant de rage.

Mike mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla de toutes ses forces:

\- **HÉ! EUSÈBE L'IMBÉCILE EST LÀ! C'EST EUSÈBE L'IMBÉCILE!** Tu vois, tout le monde s'en f...

Son ennemi de longue date lui flanqua un coup de poing sur le torse, ce qui lui coupa la respiration par surprise. Tutankafer se mit à gronder et â s'agiter de toutes ses forces mais Polly la retint. L'arrogant garçon reprit:

\- Tes pokémons sont tellement faibles qu'ils n'osent même pas te protéger hahahaha!

\- Très bien. Un contre un tout de suite.

\- Oooooh, de la rébellion? Rapelle toi, **lavette** , lorsque tu a voulu te rebeller le jour ou tu es arrivé a l'école avec ta jolie **boite à repas** à l'effigie de Cynthia. Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé, n'est-ce pas? **Lavette!**

Mike eut les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation de ce souvenir et maintenant du monde se rassemblait autour d'eux, si il pleurait, l'humiliation publique était assurée. Polly serra les poings, l'envie de tordre le cou à cet idiot ne lui manquait pas, mais l'évocation de l'incident semblait avoir terriblement secoué son petit ami. Eusèbe éclata de rire et lança une luxeball et un Ymphect jaillit, l'air féroce et près à en découdre. Polly se figea en reconnaissant le pokémon, de plus le bracelet au bras d'Eusèbe était bel et bien surmonté d'un Tyranocivite. Cette nuit de cauchemar remonta de ses souvenirs et elle fut incapable de bouger. Mike écrasa ses larmes au coin de ses yeux et répondit:

\- Je suis prêt. Fluchgeist, à toi.

\- Très bien Jira Junior, montre à cet imbécile ce que tu vaux.

\- Fluch' feu follet et Châtiment.

\- Junior, Machouille!

La petite créature grisâtre se jeta avec colère sur Tutankafer et referma ses mâchoires sur l'une des mains de Tutankafer qu'il arracha aisément en secouant frénétiquement sa tête dans un accès de rage.

Loin de paniquer, Tutankafer le saisit d'une de ses autres mains et le secoua vigoureusement son bras avant de l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres de distance, mais le cocon a peine redressé que trois petites flammes violettes se déclenchèrent sur lui, le plongeant ainsi dans un accès de peur grandissante. Alors qu'Eusèbe levait le bras pour s'apprêter a donner un ordre avec la grandiloquence de sa condition, Fluchgeist ouvrit grand les yeux et ces derniers se mirent à briller d'une lueur surnaturelle. Le pokémon d'Eusèbe fut alors englouti dans un terrifiant brasier d'une couleur bleue quasi surnaturelle. Ymphect se roula au sol en hurlant comme un supplicié subissant une effroyable torture sans que les flammes ne diminuent.

Dans l'assistance qui les entouraient, le silence était tombé, tous dévisagèrent Mike avec une expression mêlée de crainte et de révérence polie. Visiblement Eusèbe était finalement tombé sur plus fort que lui pour une fois. Mais ce dernier était pris de fureur en voyant son ennemi s'en tirer haut la main. Il rapella Ymphect et fit sortir Persian. Inspirant profondément il lança d'une voix forte et claire à l'attention de ceux qui les entouraient:

\- Cet **idiot** n'a même pas résisté lorsque nous lui avons pris sa boîte, vous auriez du le voir pleurer comme un affreux **bébé**! C'était hilarant! Je l'entends encore! " _Oh non pas ma boîte! Je vous donne tous mes goûters et mes repas, mais rendez moi ma boîte! Bouhouhouuuuuuu!_ "

Un éclat de rire parcourut l'assemblée. Mike baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, sur le point de s'écrouler en larmes. Il avait entérré ce jour sinistre au fond de sa mémoire et Eusèbe venait de le déterrer en public. Il repensa à Donovan et au fusil. Un grand calme s'empara de lui, inspirant profondément il répondit avec une voix ferme et posée.

\- C'est vrai que de s'extasier d'avoir **démoli** un bout de féraille volé à un **gosse** de onze ans, c'est très **prestigieux.**

\- Espèce de... commença Eusèbe.

\- **Tu n'es qu'un sale petit tyran frustré et la c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tu a gagné.**

\- J'ai... **gagné**? Évidemment que j'ai **gagné**! Tu n'es qu'un...

\- Tu a gagné un cadeau. Reprit Mike, décidé.

Polly regarda son dresseur avec inquiétude, jamais il n'avait tenu tête comme ça a Eusèbe auparavant.

\- Il est bien connu que les **vaincus** offrent un **cadeau** au **vainqueur**! J'accepte! Fit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Dans l'assemblée personne ne comprenait, Eusèbe avait perdu un pokémon en quelques secondes, pourquoi est-ce qu'il gagnerait? Mais ce dernier était tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne se souciait pas des paroles de son adversaire. Mais Mike reprit:

\- Même après tout ce temps tu reste un effroyable **crétin**.

\- Je te demande pardon? Fit son rival, outré.

\- C'était bien de me martyriser à onze ans, mais la on a **plus** onze ans et tu ne me cassera plus **jamais** quoi que ce soit.

Il s'avança d'un geste rapide et saisit la ball de Persian et la serra dans sa main.

\- Hé! Fit le riche héritier. A quoi tu joue?

\- **Dorénavant je n'aurais plus peur de toi.**

Et dans un regard dur comme l'acier, il serra sa main sur la ball et la broya d'un geste sec.

\- **QUOI?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE...**

\- Un jour tu répondra du sort d' **Adélaïde** , alors d'ici là, prends ça comme un **avertissement**. C'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prends à **moi** ou à **mes pokémons**.

Mike fit un signe au Persian qui s'enfuit en courant. La ball détruite il était libre. Eusèbe hurla aux gens qui les entouraient:

\- **ET PERSONNE NE DIT RIEN?!**

\- Bah euh, c'est votre histoire hein, nous on regarde juste...

\- **IL VIENS DE FAIRE PARTIR MON PERSIAN!**

\- Si il t'avait **apprécié** comme **dresseur** , il serait resté, sa fuite et ce qu'a dit le garçon en disent long sur toi, il a **raison** , tu es juste un capricieux!

A bout de nerfs, Eusèbe lança son poing de toutes ses forces à toute allure en direction du visage de Mike, mais une écharpe vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, immobilisant sa main en plein assaut.

\- **Lâche moi, sale bête !** Vociféra le garçon.

Mais pour toute réponse, le tissu s'écarta du poignet pour s'enrouler autour de ses doigts et de son avant bras et il vit sa main lentement se tordre en arrière. Terrifié, il geignit:

\- Non non non non, ne t'avise pas de...

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Exagide replia son écharpe, la main de l'effronté pendait mollement tandis qu'il se mordait les levres en pleurant en silence. Sans dire un mot, Mike leva la main et fit signe à ses pokémons et tout le groupe quitta Lavanville par la route qui partait à l'Ouest. Les badauds se dispersèrent, laissant Eusèbe seul avec son poignet cassé. Regardant le garçon et ses pokémon au loin, il murmura:

\- Tu a signé ton **arrêt de mort** espèce d' **enfoiré**. Je vais dépecer tes pokémons vivants et tu me suppliera de t'achever. Et je me ferais un plaisir de coincer ta copine dans un coin pour lui apprendre la vie sous tes yeux. Puis je te casserais tous les os de ton corps pour finir par te broyer avec mon futur Mega Tyranocif.

Ulcéré, il se dirigea vers le centre Pokémon en tenant son poignet du mieux possible. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Mais d'abord, il fallait le faire souffrir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, il démarre l'escalade du conflit qui mènera à l'affrontement définitif entre Mike et Eusèbe. J'ai glissé une référence à Jurassic Park pour la forme. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question avec la joelle de Lavanville, non elle n'a pas découvert que Polly est un pokémon, elle croit simplement que Polly prends son pied au lit en imitant un pokémon, d'où son dégoût prononcé! Voilà, à Mercredi!_

 _PS: Oui j'adorais les jouets dans les céréales._


	85. Chapitre 85: Hurle-Temps

\- Tout va **bien** chéri? Fit Polly en reprenant discrètement forme humaine.

\- Très bien pourquoi?

\- Ça fait presque **trois** heures que l'on marche et tu n'a **rien** dit depuis qu'on a quitté Lavanville.

\- Et alors?

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, je m'inquiète, c'est tout...

Le garçon s'arrêta et la serra dans ses bras en riant:

\- Je te **promets** que tout va **bien** , c'est juste que ça a fait du bien de lui dire **merde** pour une fois.

\- Et je suis très fière de toi. Même si je ne cautionne pas le geste d'Exagide qui aurait pu **compliquer** la situation, tu a su garder ton sang froid malgré la tentative d'humiliation.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus non plus, ça m'a fait **beaucoup de bien** de sortir ça de la tête. Alors plutôt que de **bouillir** sur place j'ai laissé la pression **sortir.**

\- Ça me fait penser...

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à la **boîte**?

\- Ils l'ont **piétinée** et l'ont donnée à **manger** à une horde de Magneti qui vivait derrière l'école.

\- Mon pauvre, tu devait y tenir à cette boîte...

\- Quand j'y repense, c'est totalement **ridicule**...

\- Pas du tout! Protesta Polly, touchée par cette confession.

\- Bah, n'y pense plus, quand tout sera terminé je m'en rachèterais une nouvelle.

Elle adressa un sourire sincère à son dresseur, puis, lui tenant la main ils continuèrent leur chemin. Mike s'immobilisa en clignant des yeux.

\- Un soucis? Demanda sa compagne. Tu veux faire une pause?

\- Non j'ai mal à la **tête** et j'entends comme une **voix** très lointaine.

\- Je n'entends rien...

\- C'est peut-être parce que je suis entrain de devenir dingue **haha**!

Elle secoua la tête et la marche continua tranquillement. Le temps était clair, les rares pokemons sauvages s'enfuyaient à leur approche. Il y eut une pause repas pour midi et l'après-midi les rapprochait un peu plus de chez Mike. Il semblait nerveux et ému a la fois mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître trop d'émotions. Mais alors que le soleil atteignait peu à peu l'horizon, Mike eut un étrange pressentiment. S'immobilisant, il tira le Vokit de son sac et passa les stations les unes après les autres.

Rien.

Il n'y avait que du bruit statique, comme si toutes les ondes étaient parasitées. Polly reprit sa forme naturelle en voyant le regard inquiet du dresseur et Tutankafer émit une remarque:

\- Tuuutank? Tuuuuu... ( _Ami-de-je aussi entendre? Plus autre bruits..._ )

\- **Moooooyade!**

Il n'y avait en effet plus aucun bruit exterieur, plus de bruissement du vent dans les arbres, et a regarder de plus près, plus rien ne semblait bouger non plus. Le groupe se mit en cercles en regardant dans toutes les directions.

\- Ce n'est **pas** normal... murmura Mike.

\- Regarde! Fit Polly, surprise.

Un Roucoups était suspendu en plein vol, les ailes immobiles, le regard fixe, comme un pokémon empaillé en pleine action. Un violent mal de tête saisit le garçon et il entendit soudain la voix de Giratina dans sa tête:

\- _**FUYEZ! IL L'A LANCÉ À VOS TROUSSES!**_

\- Mais qui à lancé...

\- _**FUYEZ, PAUVRES FOUS!**_

Puis ce fut le silence et il n'entendit plus rien. Le garçon redressa la tête et demanda à sa petite amie:

\- Tu l'a aussi entendu, rassure moi?

\- entendu **quoi**?

\- **Giratina**.

\- Hein?! Absolument pas! Il disait quoi?

\- " _Fuyez! Il l'a lancé à vos trousses_!"

\- **ON DÉCAMPE!** Cria Ectoplasma.

Tous le groupe fonça le long de la route, fuyant une menace inconnue. Mike sentait ses poumons brûler sous l'intensité de l'effort mais quelque chose lui disait que l'avertissement devait être sérieux pour que Giratona le prévienne comme ça sans contexte. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et à cette vitesse, tous ses pokémons semblaient voler plus qu'ils ne couraient. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ils entendirent des arbres craquer dans le lointain. L'air autour d'eux devint extrêmement dense et ils eurent l'impression d'avancer dans de la boue épaisse, les mouvements étaient lents et laborieux, demandant des efforts physiques colossaux.

Soudain, le ciel se mit à changer rapidement d'état, plein soleil, puis ce fut la pluie, succédée par un ciel gris nuageux, suivi finalement par le plein soleil, sans même que ce dernier ne bouge. Et brusquement l'astre se mit à faire sa course en sens inverse et le jour et la nuit défilaient à une rapidité hallucinante. Polly eut l'impression d'avoir été lancée dans une centrifugeuse et elle se sentait peu à peu glisser mais pourtant elle restait sur place. Mike saisit fermement son poignet gauche tandis que Tutankafer qui tenait Desseliande, Moyade et Exagide a ses trois autres mains, semblait ressentir la même chose. La course céleste s'interrompit brutalement sur le zénith. Une chaleur atroce les entoura et un immense pokémon apparut dans le ciel. Polly écarquilla son oeil valide en voyant descendre du ciel une gigantesque silhouette quadrupède. C'était Dialga en personne.

Dans un silence de mort, le pokémon a la peau bleue et argentée par endroits descendit pres d'eux et baissa son immense visage près d'eux. Impossible de bouger, ils étaient bloqués sur place. Elle voyait les muscles de son petit ami tressauter sous sa peau tandis que le regard les fixait d'une intensité à glacer le sang. Et soudain dans un gigantesque cri venu du fond de ses tripes, Mike se mit à bouger, il serra le poing et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le menton de la créature qui redressa sa tête, visiblement très surprise. Puis tout devint lumineux et ce fut difficile pour Polly de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Une voix douce retentit:

\- Tu es une **anomalie**.

\- **La ferme!** J'ai **rien** demandé! Laissez moi **tranquille**! Fit la silhouette de Mike.

\- Les **anomalies** n'ont pas de place dans **son** monde.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème?!

\- Tu es une clé **imparfaite** , grossière et imprévisible.

\- **TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA CLÉ?!**

\- Encore un de tes tours, **Giratina**. **Arceus** m'a ordonné de tous vous **éliminer** , aussi vous ai-je préparé un **châtiment** à la hauteur de l'affront.

\- Mais **lâchez moi** , bordel! J'ai **rien** demandé!

\- Tu es une erreur qui n'aurais **jamais** du **exister**. Il est temps de mettre **fin** à ce petit **jeu**.

Dialga s'élança dans le ciel et tous les pokémon de Mike purent à nouveau bouger. Ils se pressèrent contre lui et tout le groupe contempla le gigantesque pokémon qui les dominait de toute sa taille. Un silence absolu régna quelques instants et Dialga ouvrit la bouche. Contre toute attente, il n'y eut aucun son, mais le ciel se mit à faire des vagues et a chaque ondulation, le ciel semblait avoir une teinte différente. Puis il y eut un vacarme étourdissant et tout autour d'eux devint flou. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles, mais les silhouettes de chacun devinrent extrêmement ténues dans la luminosité ambiante et Polly perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le ciel orangé lui indiqua que le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Elle regarda autour d'elle en cherchant son petit ami et ses compagnons mais ne vit rien. Elle portait une robe de Mystimaniac et lorsque'elle tenta de reprendre sa forme naturelle de pokémon, rien ne se produisit. Inquiète, elle fit plusieurs essais mais rien ne se produisit. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas céder à une panique intense, elle se mit à marcher en appelant son petit ami, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle poursuivit sa route a travers les bois et entendit du bruit. Une étrange sensation l'habitait, comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça. Chassant ses pensées, Polly suivit le bruit et arriva devant un bâtiment isolé en pleine forêt. Un écriteau en bois mentionnait: " _Le cercle de sang_ ". Terrifiée, la Mystimaniac approcha tout de même et se présenta devant le gorille qui gardait la porte. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en la voyant et grogna:

\- Un **problème** ma p'tite dame?

\- Je... cette **arène** n'est pas... **fermée**?!

\- Pourquoi elle le serait, c'est l'une des plus **rentables** de Kanto. **Alexandre** fait **fortune** avec ce truc.

\- **A-alexandre?!** Mais il...

\- Bon **ça suffit** , mot de passe ou je m'occupe de ton cas! Fit-il en portant la main à ses Hyperballs.

\- Euh...le...ah! Oui! C'est " _Mort au vaincu_ "?

\- Exact. **Bienvenue au cercle de Sang mademoiselle.**

Il tendit le bras et ouvrit la lourde porte en acier derrière lui, ouvrant le passage à la jeune fille. Intimidée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et les odeurs firent remonter une foule de souvenirs désagréables dans sa mémoire. Marchant parmis les gens, elle reconnut l'arène dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Son regard passa sur tous les visages et elle s'immobilisa en reconnaissant Alexandre. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda:

\- J'peux vous aider?

\- Je...euh...je...je...

\- Visiteuse? Parieuse? Acheteuse?

\- Je, euh... je ne sais pas encore! Répondit-elle, terrifiée.

Il la dévisagea avec un regard suspicieux puis retourna vers sa table près d'une impressionnante pile de cages. Polly sursauta en voyant le contenu de l'avant dernière cage près du sommet de la pile. Un fantominus au gaz bleu la fixait du regard, visiblement très concentrée. Curieuse et inquiète à la fois, Polly demanda:

\- C'est un fantominus... **chromatique**?

\- Ah m'en parlez pas! Cette **sale bête** a un foutu caractère, et je suis certain qu'elle tentera de se **barrer** à la première occasion. Si vous la voulez, je vous la fait à **sept cent cinquante mille**.

\- **Surtout pas!** Cria Polly.

\- Hein?

\- Euh... je veux dire, j'ai pas cet **argent** sur moi, je viens juste en **curieuse**...

\- Mouais. Mais réfléchissez y.

Polly s'avança vers la foule et vit Alexandre brutalement secouer la cage du fantominus, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa.

Elle venait de remonter le temps.

Tout ça etait bien réel, et elle devint livide en se rendant compte que la Mystimaniac qu'elle avait tenté d'imiter tout ce temps en captivité n'était autre... qu'elle même! Donc si l'arène etait ouverte, Alexandre en vie et elle dans une cage, cela signifiait que Mike n'était pas encore dresseur, elle aurait donc une chance de le prévenir pour le futur! Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle ressortit de l'arène et se rendit au village ou Mike habitait. Marchant sur le chemin y menant, elle fut soudain bousculée par un garçon courant comme un dératé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre, des pleurs se firent entendre. Le temps que Polly se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de Mike, il était déjà trop loin. De plus elle ne voulait pas intervenir trop tôt, il lui faudrait attendre le bon moment.

Mais les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et finalement les mois. Elle dormait dans une petite caverne non loin de la forêt et se nourrissait de baies et d'eau de source. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la démarche à suivre. Comment rentrer dans le présent? Si elle existait déjà ici, que deviendrait son futur? En prévenant Mike, ne risquait t'elle pas de modifier le futur? Et si elle disparaissait en faisant une erreur? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient en lui donnant un mal de crâne terrible. Puis un après midi elle assista discrètement à la remise des pokéballs aux adolescents du village. Si elle n'etait pas présente à l'echec de Mike, ils ne se rencontreraient jamais! Fonçant à l'arène, elle relâcha des pokémons de leurs cages, créant ainsi une cohue générale, lui permettant ainsi de se libérer discrètement. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres elle assista à sa propre métamorphose. Suivant discrètement fantominus, elle se vit approcher Eusèbe et elle lança à voix basse mais audible pour elle-même:

\- _Il à l'air bien celui là, mais **trop prétentieux** , je ferais mieux de **voir plus loin**!_

Fantominus se mit à regarder autour d'elle et secoua la tête avant de continuer son trajet. Polly entendit soudain des pleurs et sursauta. Mike venait d'échouer et Fantominus s'en allait dans la mauvaise direction! Il fallait s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas de là. Elle poussa les branches et s'approcha de lui.

\- Eh bien, tu a **raté** ta **journée** on dirait.

\- O-oui... répondit-il en sanglotant.

\- T'es tu demandé si tu essayait d'attraper le **bon** pokémon?

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien presque tout le monde tente d'attraper le **premier** pokémon qu'ils croisent, pensant qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- En vérité, énormément de monde **abandonne** son premier pokémon dans un parc ou dans une pension et vivent leur vie de dresseur en oubliant leurs premiers matchs, leurs premières victoires et que tout a **commencé** avec ce Pokémon.

\- **N-non!** Moi je n'aurais **jamais** abandonné mon premier pokémon!

\- Alors dis-moi, si tu avais été dresseur, quel but aurait-tu poursuivi?

Le garçon se lança dans une tirade et elle disparut rapidement dans les buissons sans qu'il ne le remarque. Fouillant les alentours du regard elle se reconnut et se mit à paniquer en pensant:

\- Allez triple **idiote** , il est juste **là** , je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de le rejoindre... **remue toi!**

Polly épia à travers les buissons mais le fantominus conitnuait à tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire, dans quelques secondes Mike serait parti! Exaspérée elle se mit à parler à haute voix:

\- _Il y a un dresseur non loin, je suis seule et perdue, ce sera probablement ma meilleure option si je veux echapper à Alexandre, il suffit simplement de le séduire et je serais tranquille, mais je ferais mieux de me dépêcher avant son départ!_

Se voyant hésiter, elle saisit la ball qu'elle avait laissée au pied d'une souche pour explorer les environs et la lança près de Mike qui regardait partout. Intrigué, il la ramassa et se mit à crier:

\- **OOOOHÉÉÉÉÉÉ! MADAME BIZARRE, T'AS OUBLIÉ TA POKÉ-EUH, TA BALL BIZARRE AUSSI!**

Polly ne remua pas d'un cheveux, son coeur battant à tout rompre, il fallait que ça marche, sinon rien ne se passerait comme prévu! Il la lança et Fantominus fut inexorablement attirée vers lui et s'immobilisa dans son dos sans qu'il ne voie le pokémon, il la ramassa et partit en pleurant, Fantominus sur ses talons.

Une fois le duo parti, Polly poussa un gigantesque soupir de soulagement et se raidit soudainement. Donc le jour ou elle avait rencontrée Mike, elle avait entendu sa propre voie et avait toujours cru avoir pensé elle-même. Ce qui venait de se produire devait se produire! Leur recontre n'était donc pas le fruit du hasard et cette "intuition" n'était autre qu'elle même! Elle tomba sur ses fesses en réalisant tout ce que ça impliquait. Son avenir était donc impliqué d'avance, la Polly qui venait de partir en suivant Mike allait donc vivre son aventure et se retrouverait un jour à remonter le temps et a se parler à elle-même pour s'assurer de la rencontre, et ainsi de suite...

Une foule d'idée lui parcourut la tête. Si elle parvenait à attraper Mike avant son réveil le lendemain, elle pourrait tout changer! Elle pourrait lui expliquer! Elle pourrait l'avertir pour Eusèbe et Adélaïde! Elle pourrait l'avertir pour Mega-Tyranocif! Et pardessus tout, elle pourrait éviter de perdre un oeil...

Émergeant des buissons elle se dirigea vers le sentier menant au village mais alors que la maison de Mike apparaissait à travers les branchages, une détonation se déclencha dans son dos et elle vit son petit ami émerger d'une faille dans le sol. Il était trempé et appella sa petite amie:

\- **Polly, amène toi!**

\- **Attends** je voudrais juste...

\- On a pas le temps, ce portail tiendra une minute à tout casser!

\- Mais!

\- **C'est maintenant ou jamais!**

Lançant un dernier regard à contrecoeur vers la maison, elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main. Il la tira vers elle et la breche se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre et éclairée par quelques bougies, elle reconnut Moyade, Desséliande et Exagide. Surprise, elle demanda:

\- Mais, ou est Tutankafer?

\- Probablement **ailleurs** à une autre **époque**.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- On a vraisemblablement été **égarés** dans le **temps** par **Dialga**.

\- Mais comment...

\- J'y viens. Dit il. Je me suis retrouvé **seul** ici.

\- on est où?

\- Ça ressemble à **Kalos** il y a plusieurs **centaines d'années**.

\- Formidable, j'ai toujours voulu voir ce que...

\- sauf que je suis **poursuivi** pour **magie noire** et **sorcellerie**.

\- Ah.

\- En arrivant j'ai sympathisé avec un **Téraclope** , mais à cette période ils étaient pourchassés par la **paroisse d'Arceus**. Donc toute personne pouvant communiquer avec eux était à **éliminer**.

\- Et ou est ton nouvel ami?

\- Il... il a ralenti les **Scalproie** des gardes et... il ne m'a **jamais** rejoins...

Polly poussa un petit cri de frayeur et son petit ami lui bondit dessus en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- **SHHHHHHHHHHHH!** On est dans un sous sol de grange, toute la région me recherche!

\- Pardon... murmura Polly.

\- Tu es resté **combien** de temps toute **seule**?

\- Plusieurs **mois**...

\- Quand à peu près ?

\- Quelques mois avant notre **rencontre**...

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui. **Notre rencontre n'était pas due au hasard.**

Mike resta interdit et afficha un sourire maladroit à sa petite amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il murmura:

\- C'est **bon** de te revoir, **Polly**.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa avec fougue et fourra son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Cette odeur si particulière qu'il avait lui chatouilla les narines et elle se détendit considérablement. Lui tenant la main, elle demanda:

\- On est donc **chacun** dans des **époques différentes**. Comment est-ce que tu a réussi à creer cette **breche**?

\- L'étrange **orbe** que j'avais à Hoenn. Il semble avoir des **pouvoirs** surnaturels. J'ai donc pu **rechercher** les **autres** en me concentrant suffisamment.

\- Pourquoi tu es **trempé**?

\- J'ai retrouvé **Moyade** il y a **plusieurs milliers d'années** , au beau milieu d'un **océan**.

Il frissonna et Moyade lui caressa affectueusement la tête de l'un de ses tentacules.

\- à chaque fois tu n'avait qu'une **minute** pour **intervenir**?

\- Non, en fait tu es celle que je voulais atteindre en **premier**.

\- Oh...

\- Mais je suis tombé sur **Desséliande** dans un monde en ruines, on est restés coincés la bas une bonne semaine jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à retourner ici. Au retour la **brèche** est restée ouverte **une heure**. Puis en reessayant de **te** rejoindre j'en ai une qui est restée **une minute** ouverte avant de se refermer mais je ne te voyais nulle part. Par après j'ai trouvé **Exagide** dans cette **époque** **proche de la mienne** et la brèche s'est refermé très rapidement donc j'ai décidé de rester à cette époque comme point d'ancrage le temps que je retrouve tout le monde.

\- Donc à chaque fois que tu essayait de venir me retrouver la breche se refermait rapidement?

\- Oui, et elle est **nettement moins grande** que les **autres**. C'est comme si quelqu'un tentait absolument d' **éviter** qu'on se **retrouve**...

Polly se sentit extrêmement flattée malgré le contexte. Leur lien n'était donc pas pris à la légère. Son oeil s'étant acclimaté à la faible luminosité, elle fixa son amant de son oeil valide et demanda:

\- Ça fait **combien** de temps que tu es dans cet endroit, **toi**?

\- Presque **huit mois**...

\- Tu a perdu du poids dis donc...

\- On mange pas franchement **banquet** tous les soirs ici. Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en fit rien. Ces escapades dans le temps devaient être épuisantes, aussi elle préféra ne pas insister. Mike reprit la parole:

\- **Demain** je tenterais de retrouver **Tutankafer** mais là, je vais faire une **pause**...

Il s'allongea sur un tas de paille et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond. La bougie éclairant son visage, elle s'approcha et vit qu'il avait les traits extrêmement épuisés et une cicatrice barrait sa joue. L'osselait avait laissé une signature indélébile. Elle se coucha près de lui et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà! Vous savez pourquoi dans le premier chapitre il a l'impression de déjà avoir vu Polly quelque part, c'est elle qu'il a croisée en fuyant une mésaventure avec Eusèbe quelques temps avant qu'il ne devienne dresseur. Et c'est également pour ça que la Polly qu'il rencontre est sensiblement plus vieille que la nouvelle! La boucle est bouclée, ils ne se sont donc pas rencontrés par pur hasard mais à cause de la Polly du futur qui s'est influencée elle(même pour être avec lui. C'est donc une boucle temporelle parfaite, si ça vous amuise, vous pouvez reprendre au premier chapitre et vous pourriez lire ces quatre-vingt cinq chapitre en boucle!_


	86. Chapitre 86: Irihor

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit de piétinement venant du plafond de bois qui surplombait leur têtes. Son petit ami avait les yeux écarquillés et ses maigres membres étaient tendus, prêts à saillir au moindre influx nerveux. Des bottes métalliques se firent entendre puis des éclats de voix. Un bruit de viande mouillée brisa le silence, suivi d'un bruit mat d'un objet lourd qui tombe au sol, puis une femme fondit en larmes. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent entre les lames du parquet et Polly devint livide. Son petit ami ne plaisantait pas en disant que c'était dangereux au-dehors.

Un long frottement se fit entendre et les pieds de la femme battaient le plancher tandis qu'elle se débattait. Quelqu'un devait la tirer au sol malgré ses protestations. Le bruit de bottes s'estompa et il n'y eut plus un bruit. Mike soupira et se détendit. D'un air triste il contempla le plancher au-dessus de lui. Une odeur âcre leur parvint et Moyade se mit à paniquer. Le garçon se précipita vers une trappe et la souleva brièvement puis lança:

\- Ils on mit le **feu** à la bâtisse! **Il faut sortir!**

\- Mais! Protesta Polly, ils doivent t'attendre dehors, c'est un **piège**!

\- Tu préfère mourir **brûlée vive** dans les flammes ou trouver une **solution**?

\- Et l'orbe?! Tu peux pas nous envoyer ailleurs?!

\- Le temps que j'y arrive il ne restera qu'un tas de cendre!

Elle ne répondit pas et le groupe se précipita pour sortir du bâtiment bientôt englouti par les flammes et comme Polly s'y attendait, plusieurs dizaines de gardes accompagnés de Scalproie se tenaient a l'extérieur cernant l'endroit de toutes part. Mike leva instinctivement les mains en soupirant lorsqu'un carrosse s'immobilisa derrière la rangée de gardes et de pokémon.

\- Ne sois pas **surprise**. Murmura Mike.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu verra.

Une portière s'ouvrit et un homme portant une gigantesque culotte bouffante écarlate en sortit. Il leva une trompette et joua une suite de notes très pompeuse avant de hurler:

\- **MESDAMES, MESSIEURS, SERVITEURS DE TOUS ÂGES, VOICI VENIR SA MAJESTÉ DRAPÉE DE GRÂCE, SOUVERAIN PONTIFE DE LA PAROISSE D'ARCEUS, SEIGNEUR PARMI LES SEIGNEURS, PRINCE DE KALOS ET VICOMTE DE KANTO ET**...

\- Mais qu'il abrège! Grogna Polly à voix basse.

\- **QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'INCLINE BIEN BAS DEVANT NOTRE SEIGNEUR ET GLORIEUX SAUVEUR JEAN-PHILLIPE-ÉDOUARD CONSTANT DE LA PRINCIPAUTÉ D'OTTERSMANG!**

Polly sursauta à l'évocation de ce nom et tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui soupira:

\- Même à une autre époque, c'est toujours **pareil** , à croire que sa famille veut ma **peau** depuis l'aube des temps.

Un jeune homme sortit, habillé d'un vêtement fastueux brodé de diamants et d'un blanc immaculé. Deux hommes chétifs le suivaient, tenant la longue traîne pour ne pas qu'elle se salisse. La ressemblance avec son futur descendant était frappante au point que Mike avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de très mauvais goût de la part d'Eusèbe la première fois. Les gardes se redressèrent en serrant les rangs et des Scalproie forcèrent Mike et Polly à s'agenouiller. Jean-Phillipe-Édouard prit la parole:

\- Enfin, je te retrouve, **Mahik**.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que mon nom est...

\- Peu importe. Je te tiens enfin, **rebelle**. Tu connais ton **châtiment**.

\- Attendez! Fit Polly, pourquoi " _rebelle_ "?

\- **Silence, Ponchienne!** Mahik, il serait avisé que tu apprenne à cette **jouvencelle** à se tenir en public! Quelle **vulgarité**!

\- **Vulgaire? Moi?! Tu t'es entendu, crétin!**

L'homme devint livide et un silence terrible tomba. Les gardes reculèrent légèrement, inquiets et Mike se passa la main sur le visage:

\- Et voilà... Merci Polly, maintenant je suis sur qu'on sera **tous pendus**.

\- Quoi?! Il se vexe pour ça?! Il m'a traitée de **Ponchienne** et tu dit **rien**?! Bravo la bravoure!

\- C'est n'est pas aussi simple...

\- Mais si, regarde! Dit-elle avant de s'adresser au prince face à elle. **Crétin! Bouffon! Abruti! Tocard! Débile mental!**

\- Petite **péronelle**! Je vais t'inculquer la **politesse** à coups de **trique**!

Polly saisit le sac de Mike, l'ouvrit et lui plaça l'orbe dans les mains avant de crier:

\- **Les filles, en cercle autour de lui! Quant à toi, débrouille toi pour nous envoyer ailleurs! Avant qu'on soit tous morts si possible!**

\- A-attends! Lança Mike, terrifié. Je ne sais pas si je...

\- Eh bien tu a intérêt à **pouvoir** sinon on est **foutus**!

Il serra l'orbe dans ses mains et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer mais rien ne se produisit. Paniqué il lança un regard à ses amies et vit les soldats dangereusement proches entrain de dégainer leur armes, accompagnant leur geste d'un regard meurtrier. La peur s'empara du dresseur tandis que leur mort approchait rapidement. Il y eut soudainement une détonation et Polly tira Moyade, Exagide, Desséliande et Mike à travers la brèche. L'effet de surprise leur permit de la franchir sans opposition, mais une fois passé de l'autre côté, elle ne se referma pas. Mike lança un regard paniqué à sa petite amie qui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans l'orbe. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, la faille interdimensionnelle claqua comme une hideuse mâchoire et le morceau d'un sabre tomba au sol. En reculant, le garçon trébucha et tomba en avant, la tête la première dans le sable. Il se redressa en toussant et essaya de deviner où et surtout à quelle époque ils se trouvaient.

Où que porte son regard, il n'y avait qu'une immense mer de sable sous un soleil qui calcinait l'air ambiant d'une chape de plomb. Sur leur gauche, assez loin, se dressait un très grand monument pyramidal flanqué de nombreuses tours. Probablement une cité ou un palais. Dans l'immédiat c'etait le choix le plus logique. Crachant quelques grains de sable il se redressa et dit:

\- Planté à l' **épée** ou **cramé** dans un **désert** , je ne sais pas quel choix était le plus judicieux...

\- Si tu veux te faire **planter** par un ancêtre d'Eusèbe, vas-y, je te regarde. Répondit Polly.

Il secoua sa tunique en silence et contempla la structure au loin tout en ramassant l'orbe. Il se demandait où est-ce que Tutankafer avait bien pu atterrir. Il se tourna Polly et lui demanda:

\- Je voudrais que tu reprenne ta forme naturelle parce que...

\- **Je ne peux pas.**

\- Hein?! Mais alors...

\- Je suis **coincée** comme ça, **oui**.

\- Mince...

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

\- Bien, on va aller voir ce **monument** de plus près, essayer de trouver un **indice** sur notre amie.

Le groupe se mit en marche en avançant lentement à grandes foulées dans cette gigantesque mer de sable. Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient le sol devenait nettement plus praticable. Des gens circulaient à dos de Camerupt et de Girafarig dans de longues processions caravanières, transportant des caisses de nourriture, des pokémon en cage et des esclaves humains. Mike se demanda si l'orbe l'avait vraiment envoyé dans la bonne période où pouvait être Tutankafer, parce que ça ne correspondait à rien qu'il ne sache d'elle, hormis le fait qu'il l'avait trouvée comme Tutafeh dans une tombe engloutie par les sables. À en juger par les visages burinés par le soleil et la langue étrangère, ainsi que par l'apparente absence de toute technologie, le garçon gagea qu'ils avaient probablement fait un bond en arrière, mais la datation restait à déterminer. Le groupe suivit un convois de Donphan et visita la ville.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui devait être le quartier commerçant, paré de tentures et de soieries, au milieu des vendeurs de baies et d'oeufs de pokémon. Milles odeurs se mêlaient dans l'air pour former une saveur assez unique, mais la visite ne dura pas longtemps. À cause de son accoutrement et de ses pokémon il avait été rapidement remarqué et de nombreuses personnes avaient déclaré cet étranger inhabituel aux gardes de la ville, de vaillant hommes de plus de deux mètres à la peau d'ébène et aux muscles si bien sculptés que Polly ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle et ses compagnons étaient entrain de se faire arrêter.

L'un des colosses leur posa une question à laquelle Mike haussa les épaules avec un regard incompréhensible. Le soldat désigna Polly du doigt et la tira par le bras. Elle protesta vivement pour se dégager de l'étreinte du garde, mais des lances pointèrent vers eux et trois énormes Gigalithes apparurent en jaillissant de ball rudimentaires en pierre. Ne voulant pas risquer d'incident fâcheux, Mike fit signe à Polly qui se laissa tirer par l'homme. L'un d'eux indiqua le coeur de l'énorme structure pyramidale en aboyant des ordres dans une langue inconnue aux autres et Mike, Polly ainsi que ses pokémon furent emmenés vers l'étonnant édifice. A peine entrés, Polly fut emmenée à part et Mike fut poussé dans une cellule sommaire tandis que chacun de ses pokémons étaient eux aussi placés en cellule. On lui confisqua son sac, qui étonna beaucoup les gardiens de leurs cellules. Puis ils trouvèrent l'orbe qui fût emporté quelque ailleurs.

Les heures passèrent et il contempla le soleil se coucher sur le désert et finit par s'assoupir d'ennui. Réveillé par une pointe de lance appuyant sur son dos, il se leva difficilement, une crampe lui faisant atrocement mal. Son austère escorte le poussa hors de sa geôle et le garçon fut amené dans la salle la plus fastueuse qu'il n'ai jamais vue. Des piles de coussins moelleux parsemaient des canapés en or massif. Partout des hommes et des femmes à la beauté surnaturelle observaient le jeune homme avec une curiosité à peine masquée. Des jarres de nourriture débordaient sur les tables et une douce musique jouée par un groupe d'instruments à cordes filait dans l'air, du bout des doigts d'un ensemble de musiciens.

On le forca à s'agenouiller devant une paire de trônes vides. La musique se tût et un homme incroyable surgit de derrière un gigantesque blason en or paré de pierres précieuses. Il devait faire près de trois mètres et contrairement à tous les hommes que Mike avait pu voir depuis son arrivée dans le desert, sa peau était... blanche. Deux énormes yeux rouges le détaillaient de la tête au pied et il se sentit minuscule et inoffensif face à ce titan a la peau plus blanche que le lait. Néanmoins il sursauta, il avait déjà vu le portrait de cet homme dans la bibliothèque de Cimetronelle. La révélation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il s'agissait du roi Rathraq II!

Intimidé, il baissa instinctivement le regard mais l'homme saisit l'orbe d'un coussin que lui tendait un serviteur et le plaça sous les yeux de Mike en grognant:

\- Naun mala **neen**?!

\- Je... Je ne c-comprends pas... bafouilla Mike, mal à l'aise.

\- **NAUN MALA NEEN?!** Rugit le roi.

\- Moi pas comprendre! Fit Mike dans une suite de gestes maladroits.

\- Meenun nahek irvano!

Mike ne savait que répondre et la peur le gagna lorsque l'homme serra le poing et se prépara à l'abattre sur son prisonnier. Vu la stature de son agresseur, Mike pouvait s'estimer chanceux si le coup ne lui broyait pas les os à l'impact. Mais alors que le coup allait partir, un bruit suspendit le geste:

\- Malaan. Fit une silhouette voilée.

- **Irihor!** Clama le gigantesque albinos.

\- Manuun aekir **vorann**. Répondit une voix féminine d'un ton suave.

\- **Nankun** mareen kuporaah.

\- Nirnaen.

Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre et une jeune fille approcha. Mike reconnut sa petite amie et retrouva le sourire. Face au roi Rathraq II et à la reine Irihor, un soutien ne serait pas du luxe, aussi faible soit-il. Un garde la poussa brutalement et elle se retrouva aux cotés de son petit ami, qui murmura:

\- J'avais **peur** de ne **jamais** te revoir...

\- Ne crions pas **victoire** trop tôt...

\- Je suis quand même content. Ils ne t'ont **rien** fait?

\- Non, on m'a placée dans une chambre de **suivante** et on m'a affublée de cette tenue qui ne cache rien du tout et on m'a servie de la viande quasi crue et des fruits. Quelle plaie.

\- J'échange ma **cellule** contre ta **suite luxueuse** quand tu veux.

\- **NURAANAN!** Cria Rathraq II dans un regard furieux.

Sous cette invective, les deux amants se turent, de peur de subir un courroux royal. La silhouette voilée à la voix féminine s'adressa au roi à voix basse puis elle s'avança vers Mike. On le redressa et Irihor lui tourna autour, l'observant en détail. Polly lança un regard furieux à cette intruse, et se dégageant de ses gardes, elle se jeta sur Mike en criant:

\- **C'est pas du bétail ou un bout de viande! Reine ou pas, vire tes pattes de mon petit ami!**

Un murmure d'effroi parcourut les courtisans qui observaient la scène et le roi tira brusquement une épée, la brandissant sous la gorge de Polly qui s'immobilisa brusquement. Le moindre geste pouvait lui coûter la vie à présent. Respirant lentement elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer, mais la silhouette voilée fit un geste au roi, qui repoussa la lame de la gorge de la jeune fille. Polly soupira mais une gifle fulgurante la fit tomber à la renverse tandis que tous les courtisans ricanaient en voyant la scène. Polly se releva en silence tout en se massant la joue. Au regard de sa petite amie, il vit instantanément qu'elle avait du avoir suffisamment mal pour la calmer. Une main gantée de cuir émergeait des couches de tissus entourant la reine et retira le haut de la tunique de Mike tandis qu'il se retrouvait torse nu. La main palpa ses bras en remontant à ses biceps, puis remonta sur son cou en palpant la jugulaire et rejoignit les joues.

Mike pouvait voir sa petite amie sur le point d'exploser de rage, mais il ferma les yeux et la contacta mentalement en lui demandant d'être patiente. La main redescendit et vint caresser ses abdominaux sculptés par plusieurs mois de survie dans une région de Kalos à l'époque du moyen-âge. Il inspira profondément, le contact de sa petite amie lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps et cette main qui le parcourait ne le laissait pas insensible malgré ses efforts de concentration. Bloquant son esprit et des pensée du mieux qu'il pouvait, une voix interrompit le processus, c'était la silhouette sous le tissu. Cette dernière semblait s'adresser au roi:

\- Zynaan **marenaon**. Nakesh'ala.

\- **Anun** tul. Répondit l'homme à la peau laiteuse.

Trois gardes pointèrent leurs lances vers Mike et le dardèrent de façon à le forcer d'avancer. Irihor prit la tête de la procession tandis que le garçon adressa un regard de courage à sa compagne et suivit le chemin. Après une marche étonnamment longue, le garçon fut brutalement poussé dans une gigantesque chambre luxueuse, très certainement celle de la reine. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux. Inquiet, il annonça:

\- **Écoutez!** Fit Mike, peu convaincu. J'ai eu un **rude** voyage, j'ai mal dormi et je ne veux pas d' **ennuis** , laissez moi **partir** et je ne dirais **rien** au roi. Mais je vous en supplie, laissez moi m'en aller!

Pour toute réponse, la reine Irihor retira son voile et apparut dans toute sa splendeur devant Mike. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient en grande et longue tresse massive jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il fut soufflé par la splendeur de la jeune femme et bredouilla maladroitement:

\- Je...euh... je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire mais il va falloir que je disparaisse rapidement parce-que...

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et il fut sidéré par l'authenticité des récits, elle avait réellement une peau ambrée et sentait divinement bon. Saisissant Mike par les épaules, elle le jeta sur le lit avant d'y grimper à son tour en laissant tomber les derniers habits qui la recouvraient. Le garçon devint rouge comme une baie tamato et paniqua:

\- J-je... c'est...euh... super **flatteur** mais je ne pense pas que le **roi** apprécie que vous n'en faisiez qu'à votre tête et...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et d'un geste ample et assuré elle tira sur le pantalon de Mike et eut un petit rire. Tentant avec difficulté de cacher son intimité elle se glissa contre lui et l'embrassa avidement. L'effet de surprise eut raison de toute résistance et Irihor aventura ses mains sur les joues du garçon et le caressa avec désir et passion. Malgré tout ses efforts pour résister à cette splendide femme, il sentait sa volonté s'émietter comme le pain sous le bec d'un Roucarnage affamé. Elle embrassait bien mieux que Polly et ça le perturbait assez. Mais rapidement les caresses laissèrent place au corps de la femme collé à celui du garçon. Elle releva légèrement son bassin et s'assit sur la virilité de son amant improvisé en laissant un long gémissement s'échapper.

Mike était stupéfait par la chaleur et la douceur de cette femme splendide et il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de colère ou de honte au fait de tromper Polly. Mais la situation semblait si surréaliste qu'il pensa un bon moment qu'il dormait toujours dans sa cellule et qu'il se réveillerait avec une érection gênante. Mais les minutes passant, il sût que ce n'était pas un rêve et se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir par la femme. À sa grande surprise elle semblait elle aussi prendre un un très grand enthousiasme à cet acte charnel et il sentit le sang battre violemment à ses tempes lorsque son plaisir grimpa à son paroxysme. C'était une sensation délicieuse et Irihor semblait satisfaite de sa prouesse et succomba à son tour à cette décharge de douceur intense qui se propageait dans leurs corps respectifs. Une fois remis de ses émotions, un peu gêné, il se leva rapidement et se rhabilla, inquiet qu'un servant puisse les surprendre ou pire, que Polly devine ce qui s'etait passé, il ne voulait pas se faire lyncher. Elle se rhabilla d'une soierie somptueuse puis s'avança vers Mike et lui saisit délicatement le menton, et d'un regard malicieux elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La repoussant, il s'excusa:

\- Ça... ça n'aurais **jamais** du arriver et...  
\- **Ami-de-je** toujours aussi **craquant**.  
\- Ma petite amie est **tolérante** mais... **HEIN?!**  
\- **Ami-de-je** plus reconnaître **Je-moi**?  
\- Fluchgeist? **Ma** Fluchgeist? Mais... **mais**! Qu'est-ce que... comment...pourquoi...

Il se laissa tomber sur un gigantesque pouf, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que dire. Secouant la tête il parvint à demander:

\- Avant tout, **où** est ton **sarcophage**?

Elle recula et s'approcha d'une gigantesque tenture suspendue qui couvrait le mur du sol au plafond. Donnant un grand geste, le tissu s'écarta, révélant le cercueil à l'allure familière.

\- Mais... tu... tu n'en a **plus** besoin?  
\- Quand **Je-moi** arrivée ici, pas pouvoir faire plus que quand séparés par **crieur-de-temps**.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là?!  
\- Une décade plus deux calendriers.  
\- **Douze ans?!** Mais... ça fait **huit mois** que je suis absent! Polly est restée coincée moins longtemps que moi! Je suis **désolé**...  
\- **Ami-de-je** être enfin la, ça suffire.  
\- Mais alors tu es...  
\- **Je-moi** être **Reine**. Oui.  
\- C'est **impossible** , ca signifie que tu es mariée à Rathraq II, selon les livres tu dois **mourir**! Je refuse que tu meure mais je ne peux pas m'opposer au destin...  
\- **Je-moi** bonne santé. **Roi-blanc** bien occuper de moi.

Mike resta interdit et se mit à réfléchir, elle le regardait d'un air sincère et amical puis il annonça:

\- Écoute, je... si tu **veux** rester ici, tu **peux**. Il s'occupe **bien** de toi, tu es épanouie, tu parle le Van'hôl et tu es une **reine**. Je n'ai rien de **mieux** à t'offrir.  
\- Ami-de-je...  
\- Ça me fait **plaisir** de te voir comme ça, tu t'es acclimatée à merveille, tu mène une vie **splendide** et très confortable, les **maisons en boue** dans les marais c'est sûr que c'était moins **fun**.

Elle pleurait à grosses larmes à présent et il la regardait en souriant.

\- Non vraiment, **douze ans** ici t'ont **réussi** , ça vaut mieux que tu reste la, au moins tu sera à l' **abri** des ennuis que j'ai avec **Arceus** et **Giratina**. Mais sache que je ne t'oublierais **jamais**. Tu a été une pokémon **formidable** et je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je peux rentrer tranquillement. Essaye de faire libérer les autres et je te promets qu'on s'en ira sans faire d'histoires.

Elle sécha ses larmes et serra son dresseur très fort dans ses bras. Elle fit demander aux gardes de ramener les pokémon et elle l'escorta à la salle du trône. Polly sursauta en voyant la reine et chuchota à Mike tandis que les époux souverains discutaient entre eux:

\- Dis tu trouve pas que la reine ressemble un peu à...  
\- C'est **elle**.  
\- Hein?! Tu en es sûr?  
\- Sur à cent pour cent.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant **deux heures**?  
\- On a mis les choses au **clair**.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- **Elle reste ici.**  
\- Mais!  
\- **Elle reste ici. Fin de la discussion.**

Polly regarda la reine droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Mais après tout, Tutankafer avait bien le droit de prendre la décision qui lui plaisait. La jeune fille fût libérée de ses chaînes et l'orbe rendu à Mike. Tout le groupe se rassembla au centre de la salle. Irihor leur tourna le dos et disparut de leur champ de vision. La petite amie de Mike se vexa un peu:

\- Même pas un **salut**? **Rien**?  
\- Polly... répondit-il, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ne **complique** pas les choses, veux-tu?

Une vague de regret la surmonta en voyant les yeux du garçon rougis par les larmes. Elle savait qu'il tenait tout autant à chacun de ses pokémon, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Il mit les mains sur l'orbe et ferma les yeux. Sentant ses doigts picoter il se concentra et une énorme brèche s'ouvrit au beau milieu de l'air comme un mur invisible qui se serait fendu. Le roi et les courtisans écarquillèrent les yeux devant cet étrange phénomène tandis que ses pokémons franchissaient le passage les un après les autres. Polly la franchit, et lançant un dernier regard triste derrière lui, il avança une jambe lorsqu'un vacarme effroyable se fit entendre.

Le gigantesque blason fut renversé et Tutankafer apparut en courant à une vitesse folle. Sautant pardessus Rathraq, elle fit un salto, attrapa un masque décoratif et le lança vers un pokémon que Mike n'avait pas remarqué. Le Tutafeh saisit l'objet et Mike reconnut le masque qu'il avait tordu dans le château enfoui. Faisant un second bond en avant, Fluchgeist saisit son dresseur et passa la brèche tandis que le roi hurlait un cri de désespoir. Mike et Tutankafer se retrouvèrent avec les autres de l'autre côté et la breche se ferma brutalement.

Mike se releva avec peine et reconnut instantanément la clôture sur laquelle il s'était appuyé pour se redresser. Une porte s'ouvrit et une femme s'exclama d'une voix haut-perchée:

\- **Émile! Notre fils est rentré!  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà! la boucle est complètement bouclée! Pour ce qui est du sort funeste d'Irihor, l'explication exacte sera donnée au prochain chapitre, mais maintenant tout est enfin en place! Je suis content d'avoir réussi a établir une boucle temporelle parfaite! Fan de "Retour Vers Le Futur", ça me tenait à coeur de faire un voyage dans le passé et d'établir une boucle temporelle (pouvant se dérouler à l'infini sans perturber la trame principale). Oui elle a mis une baffe à Polly avant de s'être présentée, ça restera pas sans conséquences hihihi! Maintenant je vais pouvoir balancer la révélation choc chez les parents! Et dire pourquoi c'est aussi particulier comme relation Parents/Enfant. à Mercredi tout le monde!_

 _Et encore un **gigantesque merci** pour toutes les reviews, les follows et les lecteurs anonymes, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive à écrire plus de 10 000 mots sans perdre tout le monde en cours de route haha!_


	87. Chapitre 87: Maman

**Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà la révélation qui tue qui arrive! ça devrait répondre à pas mal de questions que toi, lecteur/lectrice, doit te poser au sujet de ce (brave) Mike. Les prochains chapitres seront très importants pour la suite de l'histoire, alors je vois conseille de ne pas faire l'impasse dessus!_

* * *

Mike cligna des yeux d'un air incrédule à plusieurs reprise et articula:

\- M-maman?

\- Ooooh, c'est **adoraaaaaaable**! Tu a même ramené tes copains pokémon! Rentre donc!

\- Mais... je...

Héberlué, il fixa son vokit et consulta la date. Il s'était écoulé à peine six minutes depuis l'incident avec Dialga. Rangeant l'orbe dans le sac, il fit signe à ses pokémon d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sa mère se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui pincer les joues, puis elle dévisagea Polly et cria:

\- **Émiiiiiile!** Il est **encore** avec la gothique! Je vous l'avais bien dit!

\- **Maman!** S'exclama le garçon, rougissant. Je ne rentre pas **définitivement** , je faisais juste un saut pour regarder deux ou trois trucs.

\- Hmph. Fit son père avec un air maussade. Eusèbe est **déjà** maître de la ligue depuis longtemps.

\- Oui mais il a fait de la **prison**.

\- Il était quand même maître.

Mike soupira et leva le yeux au ciel en regardant Polly. Sa mère les pressa vers le salon ou la place fut rapidement manquante et Desséliande était presque pliée à quatre-vingt dix degrés a cause du plafond assez bas. Polly plissa les yeux en dévisageant les parents de Mike et semblait dubitative mais elle n'en montra rien à son compagnon. Tous deux vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et Moyade vint occuper l'espace restant tandis que son père râlait:

\- Oh hé le sac à flotte la il a pas intérêt à me **souiller** le canapé hein!

\- Papa... fit Mike en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ils sont **dressés** , pas comme le **ponchien** de la **voisine**!

\- Peu importe, à la première cochonnerie, ça dégage **dehors**.

Le garçon adressa un regard gêné à sa petite amie et regarda ses chaussures sans rien dire. Le sourire aux lèvres, sa mère demanda:

\- Qui veux du **thé**? Il me reste des petits **gâteaux** aux baies Qualot! Quelqu'un en veux?

\- Oui! Je veux bien, merci! Répondit Polly.

Sa mère disparut dans la cuisine et son père retourna a la contemplation de sa télé. Tutankafer s'ouvrit pour laisser place à sa forme humaine et Mike bondit du canapé en secouant la tête énergiquement dans un signe négatif puis il murmura:

\- Non pas ici! Mes **parents** comprendraient **pas**! Je sais que ça doit t'embêter mais je ne veux pas risquer un interrogatoire!

Un peu déçue elle obeit et retourna dans sa boite et se plaça derrière le canapé. Sa maman revint avec plusieurs Théières et une montagne de biscuits en disant d'une voix chaleureuse:

\- Servez vous! C'est encore chaud!

\- Merci madame! Fit Polly.

\- Tiens mon petit **Couaneton** en **baie Nanab** , sers toi en gâteaux, tu es tout **maigre**.

\- Euh... non je euh... je viens de manger et heu...Voilà. Mentit Mike

\- Quoi ta mère est pas douée en **cuisine**? Chuchota Polly.

\- Si si, mais ces gâteaux là, c'est... tu a qu'a **goûter** , tu verra bien.

Polly saisit un gâteau et le porta en bouche. A peine croqué une bouchée qu'elle regretta son geste. Autant manger des briques couvertes de farine. Tutankafer sembla apprécier puisqu'elle les engloutissait les uns après les autres.

\- A-alors? Comment vous allez? Demanda Mike, maladroitement.

\- Très bien et... **Émile! Voulez vous bien lâcher votre écran?!** Votre **fils** est là avec sa **petite amie** , comportez-vous donc avec **dignité**! Venez prendre place avec nous!

En grognant, il se leva et s'assit dans le fauteuil et toisa son fils d'un air suspicieux. Mais malgré tout la conversation fila bon train et le soleil se couchait lorsque sa mère apporta un ragoût très odorant sur la table. Des assiettes furent servies pour tout le monde et Mike avait l'impressions d'avoir rajeuni, il n'osait pas le dire mais il était content de revoir ses parents en étant accompagné de ses pokémons. Il porta un verre de sirop à ses lèvres lorsque Polly demanda soudainement:

\- Sinon vous avez dit à Mike qu'il est adopté?

 _ ****_

 _ **SPPPPPPPFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT**_

Le garçon expulsa toute sa boisson sous l'effet de surprise et sa mère répondit embarrassée:

\- M-mais **non** voyons, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer, on ne dit pas des **choses pareilles**!

\- J'ai beau vous regarder **tous les deux** et le regarder **lui** , il ne **ressemble** à **aucun** de vous deux.

\- **POLLY!** S'exclama son petit ami, choqué. **Ça va bien dans ta tête?!**

Sans dire un mot, le père de Mike se leva, quitta la pièce. Ils entendirent un bruit de clés et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. La mère du garçon était au bord des larmes et il se tourna vers sa compagne:

\- **Bah bravo! Tu es complètement cinglée ou quoi?! Tu va immé**...

\- **Non** , laisse la. Répondit sa mère, pleurant abondamment. Elle... **Elle à raison**.

\- **QUOI?!**

Il s'était redressé d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et les muscles tendus. Ca devait être un rêve débile. Dialga allait entrer par la fenêtre avec des pancakes et Desséliande annoncerait qu'elle voulait se marier avec les buissons devant la fenêtre. Mais hormis le silence et les larmes de sa mère, il ne se passa rien, et son coeur lui disait que sa compagne pouvait avait raison même si son esprit refusait d'y croire. Abasourdi, il demanda:

\- Mais...comment...quand...et...et...

\- Je voulais pas te **vexer** , chéri, mais... tu ne leur ressemble **pas du tout**... glissa Polly, gênée.

\- Mais!

\- Et tu es aux **antipodes** du caractère de tes parents... j'avais un **doute** lorsqu'on les a rencontrés mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des circonstances.

\- Et tu ne m'a **rien** dit?!

\- Tu croyais que j'allais débarquer " _coucou mon chéri, tu es adopté! Tu veux une baie remu grillée avec ta tartine?_ "

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux il s'avança vers sa mère et la serra dans ses bras puis murmura:

\- Tant pis, tu sera **toujours** ma **vraie** maman un point c'est tout.

Polly eut un sourire attendri. Concentrée sur son petit ami, elle repoussa la main de Tutankafer qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Mais la mère de son petit ami écarquilla les yeux et devint livide en regardant l'Ectoplasma assis sur le canapé. Le garçon se retourna et blêmit à son tour. Polly avait repris sa forme naturelle sans s'en rendre compte et la femme avait tout vu. Le pokémon afficha un sourire maladroit et salua celle qui la fixait de son regard. La mère regarda son fils adoptif et balbutia:

\- Mais... mais... elle...tu...enfin **c'est une**...

\- **Détends** toi maman, tout va bien, je **peux** t'expliquer!

\- Alors elle... et tu... enfin vous... oh que je sois damnée! Mon fils est un **poképhi**...

\- **MAMAN!**

Elle tourna de l'oeil et s'effondra dans les bras du garçon. Mike se mit à paniquer, si son père rentrait il risquait de gros ennuis. Polly dut faire un effort colossal pour reprendre son apparence humaine et se précipita à la cuisine en cherchant du sel et du poivre. Le couple tenta de la réanimer mais elle restait inconsciente. Tutankafer s'avança en écartant les deux amoureux et poussa un cri effroyable qui figea le sang de Mike en un instant, mais visiblement ça avait fonctionné puisque sa mère était réveillée avec les yeux grands ouverts. La femme fixait Polly comme si elle avait vu une chose horrible. Son fils la redressa et la fit s'asseoir. D'abord tremblante, elle poussa un long soupir et s'immobilisa.

Elle défit son chignon et le garçon resta ébahi devant le changement. Depuis toutes ces années c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux détachés. Elle posa ses lunettes et ouvrit le col de sa robe et prit un air grave, puis d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue elle s'adressa au garçon:

\- Mon **roudoudou** , ta petite amie a... **presque** raison. Maintenant je ne peux plus faire **marche arrière** et c'est ton **droit** de connaître la **vérité**.

\- Je... ne te sens pas **forcée** maman!

\- Si ton **père** ne l'est **pas** , je suis bien ta **mère** en revanche.

\- Mais! Tu viens de dire que...

\- **Laisse moi terminer.** Il y a bien longtemps de ça, j'étais une **dresseuse** de pokémon moi aussi. Je suis née à **Unys** et je suis devenue dresseuse avec d'autres amies d'enfance. Mais je vivais plus pour l' **aventure** que l'ambition et ce qui me faisait vivre c'était le frisson de l'inconnu et repousser les limites de mes connaissances sur ces fascinantes créatures. J'ai fait parti d'un groupe de filles, nous étions **jeunes et folles** , on se prenait pour des aventurières **intrépides**. On avait même notre club secret. Un jour lorsqu'on essayait de chasser un **énorme** pokémon qu'on avait **jamais** vu, on a été emportées par une sorte de **trou noir** , j'étais terrifiée. **Sophie** et **Marina** , qui avaient été happées avec moi, étaient mortes à l'arrivée. J'etais seule avec deux cadavres et c'était le lieu le plus **étrange** que j'ai vu de ma vie. Un **homme** s'est approché de nous et il m'a relevée.

\- Un... **homme**?! Demanda Polly.

\- Oui, il était **magnifique**. Il m'a parlé d'une voix douce et m'a réconfortée. Il avait des **yeux** incroyables, d'un **noir** profond et des **iris** d'un **rouge** intense. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses sur la genèse du monde et...

\- Et...?! Fit Mike, suspendu à ses lèvres, blanc comme un linge.

\- Nous... nous nous sommes **aimés**. Il était **irrésistible** , et c'était incroyable, mes souvenirs sont flous mais j'ai fini par me réveiller dans la clairière et nos **parents** fouillaient la forêt à notre recherche. J'ai été retrouvée avec mes deux amies **mortes** et on m'a **accusée** de les avoir **tuées**.

\- Tu ne t'es pas **défendue**?! Demanda son fils.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un allait **accepter** cette **explication**?! Au final mes parents m'ont **expulsée** de la maison, la rumeur s'était répandue et on me jetait des pierres dans la rue. J'ai **fui** mon pays natal en passagère clandestine et je me suis retrouvée à **Kanto**. C'est la que j'ai decouvert que j'était **enceinte**. Alors à dix-sept ans, sans famille, sans pokémon, en cloque, je te prie de me croire que je n'ai pas **rigolé**.

\- Oh maman... sanglota le garçon.

\- J'ai **accouché** de toi en pleine nature **sans aide** et **sans assistance**. J'ai réussi à subvenir à tes besoins en **volant** du lait d'Ecremeuh et nous vivions dans une grotte à l'écart de la civilisation.

\- Et **comment** tu en est arrivée là avec papa alors? Demanda le garçon.

\- Eh bien j'ai rencontré **Émile** un jour que je m'aventurais dans les champs pour **voler** quelques **baies** légumineuses. Avec le temps qui passait, il m'apportait à manger en **cachette** et le hasard faisant bien les choses, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je lui ai révélé ton **existence** et il t'a accepté sans poser de questions. C'est peut-être un **piètre père** mais c'est un homme au **grand coeur** qui a du mal a montrer ses sentiments.

\- Mais **pourquoi** m'avoir fait une enfance aussi **difficile**? Demanda Mike. Je veux dire, toutes les humiliations, les fessées, les cris... **pourquoi?!**

\- Lorsque tu était **bébé** , les pokémons **Spectre** semblaient très à l' **aise** près de toi et tu avait une **affinité** naturelle **incroyable** avec eux. Mais au vu de ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne **voulais pas** que ta vie devienne un enfer et que tu subisse le même sort que moi. J'avais **trafiqué** le lot de pokéballs que qui t'ont été remises pour ton rite de passage.

\- **QUOI?!**

\- Comprends-moi! Je voulais t' **éviter** une vie de **malheurs**... **pardonne moi s'il te plaît**... ton père voulait te proposer un poste avec lui à **Céladopole** et tu aurais été **heureux** aussi. Mais il fallait que tu **échoue** pour ça.

\- Mais alors, le **gâteau** lorsque je suis rentré?

\- il fallait qu'on **joue le jeu** pour que tu ne te **doute** de **rien**.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé **partir** avec Poll...fantominus?!

\- Ton père et moi étions **persuadés** que tu **reviendrais** rapidement en larmes. Tu a toujours été un garçon très **sensible** , nous pensions qu'une vie de dresseur te **découragerait**...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de **rester** alors?!

\- Tu nous aurais écoutés?

\- ...Non.

\- Eh bien voilà, maintenant tu sais. Nous a juste voulu t' **éviter** une vie de **tristesse** et de **malheurs**. En tant que parents nous avons fait des erreurs avec toi mais ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts pour devenir parents. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était te **protéger** et t'offrir une vie loin des conséquences de mon passé. Je reconnais que tout le monde a été maladroit dans cette histoire, mais quand je te vois ici avec tes pokémon, je me dit que même si nous t'avions élevé dans un bunker, le naturel serait revenu rapidement au galop.

Mike recula et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Polly vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et essaya de percevoir son état psychologique mais son visage affichait une indifférence à toute épreuve. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle dit:

\- Donc ton vrai père...

\- **NON. SILENCE.**

\- Mais tu ne peux pas le nier les preuves sont évidentes et...

\- **SI-LENCE.** Ordonna le garçon, le visage contracté par la colère. **Si tu termine cette phrase je vous balance toutes au fond d'un volcan.**

\- Mais...

\- **Non Polly. NON!**

Elle soupira et la mère de Mike demanda:

\- Vous... vous avez **rencontré** son... " _père_ "?!

\- Eh bien c'est plutôt compliqué, parce que...

\- **J'ai dit ça suffit!** Cria Mike, rouge de colère.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir! C'est ta **mère** bon sang!

Sans rien dire, Mike sortit en claquant la porte à son tour.

\- Bon. Comme ça au moins on est **tranquilles**. Murmura Polly. Ne bougez pas madame.

Elle prit le sac a dos et en tira les deux gros pavés sur les pokémon spectre. Puis elle ouvrit le livre sur une illustration de Giratina et en cacha la majeure partie pour juste laisser les yeux. Elle demanda solennellement:

\- Est-ce que c'était **ces** yeux là?

\- Oui! C'était **exactement** ça! Pourquoi vous cachez le reste? Laissez moi **voir**!

Polly leva ses mains en soupirant et vit la femme devenir livide:

\- Mais... je...je...

\- Et j'ai une **mauvaise nouvelle** à ce sujet d'ailleurs...

\- Dites moi la **vérité**!

\- Il...il en a après votre **fils**.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien maintenant que j'ai le **contexte** je crois **comprendre**. Mike est une **clé**.

\- Une **clé**?! Pourquoi?!

\- Disons que son " _père_ " est **coincé** dans un autre **monde parallèle** au notre, et il est là depuis une éternité, avec votre enfant il pourrait **sortir**.

\- Dans quel intérêt?

\- Quand vous êtes en **prison** depuis un bail et que la **clé** se promène devant la porte, ça vous donne envie de **sortir**.

\- Pourquoi sortir? Si il est la **dedans** c'est pour une bonne **raison** , non?

\- Je suspecte que le prisonnier ait une dent contre le **directeur** de la prison.

\- Si ce...Giratina est le **détenu** , qui est le **directeur**?!

\- À votre avis, d'après vos connaissances, **qui** pourrait avoir assez de **pouvoir** et de **talent** pour élaborer une prison pareille?

La mère de Mike devint toute blanche et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Blême, elle demanda:

\- Mais est-ce que la clé est à **usage unique**?!

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de découvrir. Le **problème** principal venait du fait que Giratina était capable d' **influencer** Mike, mais désormais ça va beaucoup mieux. Mais personne n'est à l'abri qu'il **perde patience** et force la clé dans la serrure, parce que si il brise la clé, je vous jure qu'il aura affaire à moi.

La femme se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, en pleurant doucement:

\- Mon petit, mon tout petit Mike... je suis tellement **désolée** de tout ce qui t'arrive...

\- Mais dites moi, quel **âge** avait Mike lorsque vous êtes venue habiter ici avec votre mari?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement. J'ai perdu le fil du **temps** en vivant dans la forêt. Il savait **marcher** et commençait à gazouiller des syllabes, je pense environ un an et demi, peut-être deux, grand maximum.

\- Donc il n'a **pas** quatorze ans!

\- Non, mais nous avions pensé qu'en ne lui disant pas la **vérité** , son âge réel retardant un peu l'échéance, il serait suffisamment **mûr** pour changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il est parti avec vous il devait bientôt atteindre son **seizième** printemps.

\- Bien, voilà qui explique bien des **choses**... fit Polly, songeuse. Ca explique également la **différence** entre lui et ceux de son âge. Il n'est pas très grand mais son visage commence à accuser son âge réel, plusieurs personne ont pensé qu'il était **majeur**. Au moins je suis fixée désormais. Dernière question.

\- Je vous écoute?

\- **Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles?!** Il était dans le **coma** pendant plusieurs mois, il a **souffert** , il a traversé des **épreuves** physiques et morales et vous ne lui avez même pas passé un coup de vokit?! Sans être offensante, vous êtes un peu à la **ramasse** comme parents!

\- Nous pensions qu'il craquerait et reviendrait à la maison, que mes repas lui manqueraient et que le foyer familial le rendrait **nostalgique**...

\- C'est carrément **raté**. Il a cru que vous ne l'aimiez pas et ça n'a fait que le rendre **amèr** et **aigri** à votre égard. Je comprends votre intention, mais c'était assez **lamentable** comme démarche...

\- Je sais, mais mettez-vous à ma place un peu, je n'était pas prête.

Le silence s'installa et toutes deux se fixaient du regard tandis qu'Exagide ronflait légèrement, s'étant endormie contre le mur. Desséliande s'était contractée et avait pu se redresser, ses feuilles balayant le plafond au moindre mouvement. Moyade semblait absorbée par la contemplation d'un bocal dans lequel nageait un minuscule magicarpe. Tutankafer poussa un soupir et émergea de son sarcophage en prenant apparence humaine. Polly leva les yeux au ciel et la mère du jeune homme sursauta:

\- A-alors... Elle...et vous... vous êtes combien à pouvoir faire **ça**?!

\- Il n'y a que **nous deux** et c'est déja bien **assez** , fit Polly en buvant une grande gorgée de thé.

\- J'espère que vous serez gentille avec lui si vous...

\- Si nous...?

\- Enfin... peut-être que... vous avez déjà...

\- Oh. Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

\- **Donc vous avez couché avec mon fils?!**

Polly manqua de s'étrangler en buvant son thé, se voyant déjà mise en pièce par celle qui serait probablement sa belle-mère un jour.

\- Bon, tant mieux quelque part. Fit la maman du garçon en soupirant de satisfaction. Il en avait après cette petite pimbêche d' **Adélaïde** , je ne l'aurais pas supportée, elle était d'un **égoïsme** sans pareil et elle ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui!

Tutankafer s'installa tranquillement à côté de Polly et adressa son plus beau sourire à la femme dans le fauteuil. Le regard de la mère de Mike alla de l'une à l'autre et elle ajouta:

\- Donc toutes les deux vous... enfin... mince. J'ai beau vous avoir en face de moi, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser...

Polly afficha un sourire gêné et replongea son regard dans une tasse de thé tandis que Tutankafer observait le plafond d'un air distrait.

\- Au fait, appellez moi **Yvonne**.

\- E-enchantée! Bafouilla la compagne de Mike.

\- Dites, puisque vous êtes la, j'ai une **idée**. Connaissant mon **mari** et mon **fils** , ils risquent de passer un bon bout de temps **dehors** , que diriez vous de m'aider à faire la **cuisine**?

Fluchgeist se redressa en sautant sur place et en tapant dans ses mains:

\- **Cuisine! Manger!**

Moyade se souleva du canapé et regarda Desséliande et Exagide qui s'étaient assoupies puis suivit Polly et Fluchgeist vers la cuisine.


	88. Chapitre 88: Jeunesse

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les voix du père d'Émile et de Mike se firent entendre:

\- Et là elle lui réponds: " _Mais chéri, c'était pour ne pas oublier le texte!_ "

\- **Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!** Fit le garçon en écrasant une larme au coin de l'oeil.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, ravi. Cette promenade nocturne lui avait fait un bien fou, et contre toute attente, son père s'était plus ouvert à lui en deux heures que depuis sa naissance. Il le serra dans ses bras et son père lui tapota le dos affectueusement:

\- C'est rien **fiston** , t'es un **brave gars** , je suis vraiment **désolé** pour tout ça, mais on voulait juste t'éviter la panade.

\- Eh bien ne vous en faites plus pour moi. Je suis content que tu sois venu me parler, merci.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent et lui tapota l'épaule de son poing en riant. Ils entrèrent au salon et les lumières s'éteignirent. Une lueur provenait de la cuisine puis il entendit chanter:

" _Joyeux anniversaire... joyeux anniversaire... joyeux anniversaire Mike, joyeux anniveeeersaaaaaaaire..._ "

Un énorme gâteau garni d'une bougie s'avança et se posa sur la table. Sa mère annonça:

\- je sais que ce n'est **pas la date** , mais c'était l' **occasion** tout de même. Alors fait un **voeu** et souffle!

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et souffla avec force sur la bougie qui s'éteignit tandis que les lumières se rallumaient. Exagide et Desséliande sortirent de leur léthargie et se mirent à applaudir en même temps que tous les autres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri! Murmura Polly en l'embrassant sur la joue gauche tandis que Fluchgeist l'embrassait sur la joue droite.

Il rougit légèrement et demanda:

\- Bon, qui veut du gâteau?

Ses parents et ses pokémon se manifestèrent et Exagide attrapa son poignet pour s'enrouler autour avant de poser sa garde dans la mains de son dresseur. Son père plaisanta:

\- Ca change des couverts en plastique de ta mère! Hahaha!

\- **Émile!** Fit-elle en riant.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, mike coupa l'énorme gâteau qui suinta immédiatemment de mousse chocolatée et de morceaux de baie Repoi.

\- Ooooh! Fit Mike, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. **Mon gâteau favori!**

Toute la famille se remplit l'estomac dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mike oublia toutes ses peines et tout ses malheurs, songeant que parfois la vie reservait de bon moments, et c'était un gâteau au goût doublement savoureux puisqu'il était désormais en paix avec ses parents. Son père lui avait dit la vérité comme sa mère l'avait dite à Polly et désormais Mike avait le coeur léger. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, c'etait la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents aussi souriants et aussi proches. Il avait bien fait de vouloir rentrer. Racontant les grandes lignes de son aventure à ses parents, c'est avec plaisir qu'il les vit s'émouvoir pour lui. Les heures passèrent et vers minuit, ses parents partirent main dans la mains dans leur chambre tandis qu'il rappellait Desséliande, Moyade et Exagide pour monter dans la sienne à l'étage. Polly se rua devant la porte et demanda timidement:

\- Attends! Je... est-ce que je peux entrer en **première** s'il te plaît?

\- C'est juste ma **chambre** hein, c'est pas un **temple** ni un truc incroyable, hein.

\- Je m'en fiche, je voudrais juste être la première...

\- Fait toi **plaisir** , répondit-il en souriant à sa compagne.

Polly prit une profonde inspiration et abaissa la poignée tout en poussant la porte. Sa main longea le mur gauche et elle alluma la lumière. C'était une chambre de garçon tout à fait ordinaire, quelques dessins accrochés à un tableau de bois et des posters au mur. Quelques jouets empilés dans une vieille malle mal fermée et une série de figurines articulées sur une étagère. Et, sur le plafond au dessus du lit, un immense poster de la championne de Sinnoh. Polly regarda le poster, puis le lit, et demanda à son compagnon:

\- Pourquoi **ce** poster **ici**?

\- Euuuh... **pour rien**. J'avais plus de **place** sur les murs.

\- **Là** , il y a de la **place** fit-elle en désignant un mur adjacent.

\- Tu sais quoi? **Oublie ce truc**! Fit Mike en décrochant le poster, le visage cramoisi.

Il s'empressa de le rouler délicatement et le fit glisser sous son lit. Polly gloussa en taquinant son petit ami:

\- Moi qui pensait que tu devait t' **ennuyer**...

\- Oh ça va hein! Fit son amant, toujours complètement gêné.

\- Roooh, hé, je **plaisante**!

Elle ponctua son propos d'une embrassade et fit un signe à Tutankafer puis annonça:

\- Tourne toi s'il te plaît!

\- Hé c'est ma chambre et...hé pas touche à mes **figurines** de **Coxyclaque Rider**! J'ai retourné un champ à la bêche pour me les payer!

Fluchgeist reposa la petite figurine insectoide chevauchant une moto improbable et s'approcha de Polly. Cette dernière chuchota quelque chose à son amie et il y eut un petit bruit suivi d'un courant d'air et sa petite amie annonça:

\- **C'est bon, tu peux te retourneeeer!**

Il fit volte-face et s'immobilisa sur place. Polly avait pris l'apparence de Strykna mais au lieu d'une robe rayée turquoise et violet, elle était rayée noir et blanc, et ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés sur l'avant en un petit palmier, comme la championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer. Tutankafer quant à elle avait pris l'apparence de Cynthia et portait la même tenue noire que l'originale. Hormis la couleur de peau ambrée, c'était une copie conforme. Le sang quitta partiellement une partie de son cerveau et sa virilité se manifesta sans attendre. Le sang battant aux tempes, il se jetta sur elles et les plaqua toutes les deux contre son placard en les tripotant avidement. Elles murmurèrent ensemble dans ses oreilles:

" _Joyeux anniversaire._ "

Leur fougue commune dura plus d'une heure et c'est exténués qu'il se serrèrent dans le lit. Il s'allongea en premier et elles se couchèrent sur lui. l'épuisement les cueillit rapidement pour le pays des songes. Et il ne fut réveillé que par une sensation étrange au matin. Clignant des yeux parmi les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'au parquet de sa chambre, il vit Polly et Fluchgeist allongées sur lui entrain de le regarder avec tendresse. Il leur sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes en regardant sa chambre. Une foule de souvenirs se bousculait dans sa tête. En réprimant un bâillement, il se hissa en position assise et toutes deux vinrent l'embrasser passionnément. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question à Fluchgeist, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, son père se tenant dans l'encadrement. Polly sursauta et tira brusquement la couverture sur elle et s'en drapa du mieux qu'elle put, découvrant Mike et Fluchgeist au passage.

Le paternel referma la porte et lança depuis le couloir:

\- **Désolé** j'ai entendu du **bruit** et heu... j'ai pensé que tu voulais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec **nous**!

\- **Je... j'arrive!** Cria le garçon. **Je prends une douche et je descends!**

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir pour disparaitre dans la cage d'escaliers. Mike et les filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire dans le lit. Il se leva pour sortir une serviette de son placard. Malgré son absence, sa mère avait continué de mettre des affaires dans sa chambre comme si il allait revenir à tout instant. Faisant signe à ses compagnes, il sortit dans le couloir et elles entendirent de l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain.  
Polly s'étira tranquillement avant de s'affubler de son ensemble T-shirt et salopettes et en rassemblant ses cheveux comme des couettes. Tutankafer l'imita et elle s'amusa de l'effort en voyant qu'à la place d'un nom de groupe sur le T-shirt, il était inscrit une série de lettres totalement aléatoire. Polly profita de l'absence de son compagnon et farfouilla les meubles. En tirant un des tiroirs gigantesques du bureau elle trouva une série de dessins que Mike avait signés. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit un dessin très rudimentaire du Ranger Jones et de Mike également en Ranger tandis que Jones avait une bulle au dessus de la tête disant:

" _Que tut ai fort Mike!_ "

Réprimant un fou rire devant l'orthographe lamentable elle reposa les dessins et entendit un drôle de bruit. Fluchgeist s'approcha et toqua dans le fond du tiroir, un son creux se fit entendre. Sans plus attendre, elle glissa ses doigts tout au fond du tiroir et un petit bruit de déclic se fit entendre. Le bas du tiroir se souleva pour laisser apparaître des bibelots en tous genres. Intriguée, Polly tira une feuille qu'elle déplia. Il y avait deux garçon dessinés et une écriture différente de celle de mike avait écrit:

" _Amis pour la vie ! - E_ "

Polly et Fluchgeist se regardèrent et chacune avait eu la même déduction. L'autre garçon était Eusèbe. Repliant la feuille pour la ranger, La silhouette de Polly perdit un peu de sa consistance tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son amie tira un cadre photo pas plus grand que le plat de sa main et en le retournant, elle vit une photo d'Adélaïde. Polly lui prit le cadre des mains et geignit:

\- C'est... carrément **glauque**. On dirait qu'il l'a cachée comme un **trésor** tout ce temps, dans le genre **malsain**...

\- Lui avoir aimé **Fille-blonde**.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est carrément **sordide**!

\- Moi **détruire** image fille-blonde?

\- **Surtout pas!** Si il s'en rends compte on sera mal toutes les deux. Repose ça...

Fluchgeist obéit et sortit une petite balle en caoutchouc et la regarda en souriant, avant de demander:

\- Quoi ça?

\- C'est une **balle rebondissante**. Si tu la lance, comme ça, -fit Polly en la faisant rebondir du sol dans sa main- elle rebondit sur le sol. J'en ai **lancé une** un jour dans une des arènes du cercle de sang, les deux Farfuret entrain de se battre ont été distraits et ils sont sortis pour tenter de l'attraper, mais en tapant dessus ils ne faisaient que la faire sauter encore plus **hahaha**.

\- Ça sembler très **rigolo**!

\- Après j'ai été **privée de nourriture pendant une semaine** , mais je pense que ça en valait la... **Non attends!**

Fluchgeist venait de lever le bras le plus haut possible et lança la balle sur le sol de toutes ses forces. L'objet heurta un coin de parquet pour venir frapper contre la porte de l'armoire, rebondir contre le montant de la porte de la chambre avant de finalement revenir filer droit contre le mur pour finalement exploser une des figurines sur l'étagère. Polly saisit l'objet au bond et fit les gros yeux à son amie:

\- Il ne faut **pas** les lancer aussi **fort**! C'est malin! J'espère pour toi qu'il ne le verra **pas**!

\- **Ombre-de-froid** dire que ça être **rigolo**...

\- Oui, dans **certains** cas! Ma pauvre, tu devais être **absente** le jour de la distribution de **subtilité**...

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds la regarda sans comprendre et Polly soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle rangea la balle soigneusement dans le fond du tiroir. Fluchgeist se hâta de remettre le double fond en place et de refermer le tiroir en etendant la douche s'interrompre. Toutes deux descendirent tandis qu'un bruit de sèche cheveux se faisait entendre dans la salle de bain. Une grande table avait été dressée et un énorme panier débordait de petits pains chauds à l'odeur si typique des viennoiseries qui sortent à peine du four. Fluchgeist étira un sourire féroce à la vision de l'abondance de nourriture et se précipita dans son sarcophage en reprenant son apparence de pokémon. Yvonne déposa une nouvelle fournée de petits pains et Polly lui demanda:

\- Dites, j'aurais une **question**...un peu **malpolie** , mais ça me travaille...

\- Vas-y ma **fille** , je t' **écoute**.

Le ton sur lequel s'était adressée à elle la mère de Mike la toucha profondément. Au moins elle faisait déjà partie de la famille.

\- Je pense que vous êtes au **courant** qu'Eusèbe et votre fils ont eu des... **différends** toutes ces années, et je me demandait, **pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenus**. Je ne veux pas vous juger hein! Je suis juste **curieuse**...

\- quand l' **avocat** de votre adversaire est capable de vous mettre sur la paille en **claquant des doigts** , vous laissez le gosse capricieux malmener le vôtre jusqu'à ce que ce sale chiard dégage dans un lycée très loin de votre fils.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, les choses ne sont pas aussi **simples** que dans les **livres** avec les gentils et les méchants, pas de **noir** et de **blanc** , rien que des nuances de gris...

Polly se tourna vers la table et vit Tutankafer engloutir une dizaine de petits pains, mais elle protesta:

\- **Hé!** Je sais qu'on tu a été **reine** pendant un bail, mais tu pourrais attendre que tout le monde soit là!

\- Mais je suis là! Fit une voix descendant des escaliers.

Mike descendait tranquillement. Il avait enfilé un T-shirt un peu trop petit qui moulait impeccablement sa silhouette et un jeans également un peu trop serré avec sa taille, mais venant également souligner sa silhouette mince. Polly se mit à rougir et Tutankafer en laissa tomber ses petits-pains, bouche bée.

\- **Hihihihi!** Rigola sa mère. Mon roudoudou, tes habits sont un peu **petits** maintenant, tu devrais te chan...

\- **non non, c'est parfait comme ça!** Intervint sa petite amie.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ajouta à demi-voix:

\- enfin tu mets ce que tu veux hein...

Son amant eut un sourire et vint prendre place, laissant sortir tous ses pokémon. En revanche il laissa la Sombreball de Desséliande s'ouvrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle apparut en plein air, grognant de plaisir. Le salon étant un peu étroit au moins dehors elle pouvait bouger à volonté. Mike se saisit d'une assiette qu'il remplit de petits pains et la tendit par la fenêtre en souriant. Une grosse dame qui passait par la prit un air outré et passa son chemin. Mike se retourna vers l'intérieur et demanda:

\- Tiens, le **Ponchien** de la **voisine** à évolué en **Mastouffe**?

\- Non c'est juste un **Ponchien très obèse** , mais je pense qu'il rivalisera bientôt avec un **Wailord** au niveau du **poids**! Fit son père en éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde prit place et du jus de baies fraîches fut servi. Le jeune homme s'interrompit pour lui-même quelques instants. Il vivait un moment de pur bonheur et il voulait en savourer chaque instant, si un jour tout venait à disparaître, si le malheur l'accablait, il aurait ce moment auquel se raccrocher. Soupirant d'aise, il afficha un sourire heureux. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, il se leva de table et proposa à ses pokémons de faire une promenade. Tous se réjouirent de se dégourdir les jambes. Polly prit sa forme naturelle tandis qu'ils sortaient tous ensembles.

Ils traversèrent le village et remontèrent près d'un ruisseau, le garçon indiqua un chemin à ses amies et se glissa parmi les branchages et ils débouchèrent sur un petit fortin en pierre dont la base laissait couler un ruisseau. Des bouts de bois avaient été cloués aux interstices entre les pierres et servaient d'échelle rudimentaire pour escalader le mur. Au sommet, un gigantesque grille bloquait l'accès et donnait sur un puit sans fond visible. Quelques barreaux de la grille avaient été tordus et des pierres coincées tout autour attestaient de la tentative d'y passer des cailloux pour les faire tomber dedans. Polly serra son petit ami dans ses bras et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ectoplasma, inquiète.

\- C'est juste que... ça me semble si **loin** tout ça, et tout ce qui s'est passé avec **lui**...

\- Je suis **désolée**...

\- Tu n'y est pour rien, mais je dois être **fort** pour ne pas faiblir. Il arrivera un jour ou la confrontation **définitive** sera **inévitable**. Je ne dois pas faire preuve de faiblesse...

\- Ne baisse pas les bras, **nous** serons **toutes** là pour **toi**!

\- Et c'est le plus **important** , je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez d'ailleurs.

Il inspira profondément et s'assit au bord de l'eau, remuant la vase avec le bout d'un bâton. Polly vit instantanément son regard changer. Le petit garçon faisait à nouveau surface, avec cette étincelle de candeur dans les yeux et les pupilles dilatées dans une activité à priori sans intérêt. Le soleil continuait sa course et Mike finit par se relever brusquement et planta fermement le bâton dans le ruisseau. Son regard avait encore changé. Il semblait sûr et confiant, comme convaincu par quelque chose d'invisible. Il fit signe à ses pokémon et ils quittèrent l'endroit tous ensembles. Regardant une dernière fois en arrière, Mike eut le pressentiment qu'à son prochain passage ici, les choses auraient changé. En bien ou en mal, mais plus rien ne serait pareil.

Longeant la route il gagna une petite maison de pierre a côté de ce qui ressemblait à un jardin gigantesque. Il cueillit une jolie fleur blanche et en accommodant quelques brins d'herbes sauvages, il fit un bouquet sommaire et poussa la grille. Polly réalisa qu'il s'agissait du cimetière local et savait déjà devant quelle pierre il allait s'arrêter. Sans même regarder elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison en le voyant pleurer comme une madeleine.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais leur dernière dispute à ce sujet avait failli très mal tourner. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué Adélaïde par après, convaincue qu'il était passé à autre chose, mais là encore elle avait eu tort. Sa compagne ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si Eusèbe s'apercevait de ce point faible, il pourrait alors broyer Mike sentimentalement et le pousser à bout.

Le jeune homme déposa le bouquet sur la pierre tombale et se mit à parler tout seul à voix haute:

\- Adélaïde, tu es une **imbécile**! Je te demandais pas grand chose! Alors si tu a préféré te ranger avec le **champion du monde des connards** , tant pis pour toi! Si tu était venue me **parler** , si tu m'avais **expliqué** , j'aurais été ravi de t'aider! Mais il a fallu que tu te serve de moi, que tu te joue de moi et que tu me mette au supplice! Tu n'es qu'une foutue **sadique** au coeur de pierre et maintenant tu n'es même plus là!

\- Mike... murmura Polly en s'approchant doucement, le regard triste.

\- **Tu sais quoi?! Je ne te regrette pas! J'ai trouvé l'amour et je vis très bien! Si tu avais eu une once de compassion et que tu aurait fait un minuscule effort pour éviter ça! Ce trou du cul n'était que ce que tu méritait! J'espère que tu regrette tout depuis la où tu es! Crétine! Moi je suis heureux et en plus je suis en vie! Si tu était trop bête ce n'est pas ma faute! Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je sois rongé de remords et maintenant j'en ai marre! J'en ai fini avec toi! Bon débarras!**

Il se baissa et ramassa une poignée de terre qu'il lança avec la fleur sur la pierre tomble, en colère, avant de tourner les talons et de filer hors du cimetière. Polly eut du mal à le rattraper mais il finit par s'immobiliser et pleura de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle le réconforta silencieusement, inquiète d'un tel revirement de personnalité. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il souriait et dit a voix basse:

\- Bordel. Ça fait un bien fou.

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et se mit à marcher en dansant. La bonne humeur reprit rapidement cours dans le groupe et il se mit même à danser avec Exagide. Une fois rentrés à la maison, tout le monde entra tandis que Desséliande reprit place devant la fenêtre du salon. Il était midi et la mère de Mike apporta une plâtrée de blanquette de Tauros qui fit l'unanimité, accompagnée d'une montagne d'un riz long grain épais et collant. Polly regardait quelque chose accroché au mur et se risqua à demander au père de Mike:

\- Je... Je voulais savoir, c'est quoi ces **médailles**?  
\- Ce sont celles de ma **famille**. Il y a presque **deux cent ans** de cela, une guerre a secoué tous les pays, et un de mes aïeux a été décoré, depuis on les transmet de père en fils dans la famille, afin de ne **jamais oublier la guerre** et pour espérer ne jamais en vivre une autre.

\- Je vois...

\- J'étais inscrit dans l'armée de réserve de Kanto pendant ma jeunesse, un **service militaire** pour les garçons de **dix** à **dix-huit ans** et...

\- **MAIS OUI! LE SERVICE MILITAIRE!** Fit Mike en bondissant de sa chaise comme un Spoink survolté.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prends mon garçon?! Demanda Émile, surpris par la réaction de Mike.

\- **Où** est-ce que tu range **tes affaires**?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

\- S'il te plaît, dis moi juste **où** elles sont!

\- Dans la **valise familiale** au **grenier** pourquoi donc...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Mike avait disparu en un éclair, et monta les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il y eut un vacarme épouvantable lorsqu'il tira la trappe d'accès mais une phrase criée depuis l'étage les informa de la situation:

\- **TOUT VA BIEN, C'EST JUSTE L'ÉCHELLE QUI M'EST TOMBÉE DESSUS, C'EST RIEN!**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui **prends**?! Demanda sa mère, étonnée.

\- je ne sais pas, il est tellement **à fond** quant il tient une **idée** que j'ai renoncé à poser des questions avant qu'il n'ait terminé... répondit Polly, presque blasée.

Le garçon revint, un carnet poussiéreux entre les mains, l'air surexcité il se rua sur Exagide et ouvrit l'ouvrage:

\- **Regarde! Tout est là! On termine de manger et on s'occupe de ça!**

Il termina son assiette à une vitesse phénoménale et traîna son pokémon dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre claqua et les parents regardèrent Polly et Fluchgeist, puis le père murmura à sa femme:

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Je ne sais pas, le **cercueil ambulant** est bien capable de prendre **forme humaine** alors...

Les deux parents se dévisagèrent et le père se leva, un peu soucieux:

\- je... je vais voir ce qu'il **fait** , c'est juste qu'une **précipitation pareille** et...euh...enfin, sachant que vous pouvez prendre forme humaine...

\- Je crois que je vois où vous voulez en **venir**. Fit Polly, légèrement désarçonnée par la situation. Mais je ne pense pas que... enfin à ma **connaissance** , deux ça me semble déjà bien **suffisant** , de plus je ne vois pas **comment** il...

Le lit à l'étage se mit à grincer, comme si quelqu'un sautait légèrement dessus sans discontinuer. Un silence mortuaire tomba sur le salon et Polly ainsi que les parents de Mike se jetèrent dans les escaliers à toute allure avant de débouler, le souffle court, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Exagide était tranquillement debout, la lame bloquée entre deux lattes de parquet et lisait le carnet poussiéreux tandis que Mike avait soulevé le matelas de son lit et tirait sur un des ressorts avec insistance.

Polly poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de glisser aux parents du garçon:

\- Je vous l'avais dit, rien de **louche**.


	89. Chapitre 89: Douleur

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu **fait** mon garçon?! Demanda son père, dubitatif.

\- Mais quand je me suis **assis** , le ressort s'est mis à **grincer** , je voulais voir si je pouvais résoudre ça.

\- Je... Je m'en occupe **tout à l'heure** fiston.

\- Viens au moins **manger** du **dessert** avec nous! Lança sa mère.

Ils redescendirent tous ensembles et des iles flottantes furent distribuées. Mike mangeait distraitement, trop occupé à expliquer les significations des pages à Exagide. Un vocabulaire manuel militaire était une excellente idée, il pourrait communiquer sans que son adversaire ne puisse deviner à l'avance. Son pokémon mimait les gestes de son mieux, un peu hésitante, mais son dresseur la rassura:

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on s'y **habituera** avec le temps, ne stresse pas.

Pour toute réponse elle tendit ses oripeaux pour venir se serrer autour de Mike et faire ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un câlin. Polly eut un sourire en voyant la scène mais ce moment de complicité fut interrompu par des cris aigus:

\- **OOOOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

\- **Desséliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande!**

L'arbre dehors s'agitait avec force tandis qu'une dame en tailleur vert comme une plante synthétique et de forte carrure se tenait la tête en beuglant comme une Ecrémeuh qu'on étriperait vivante. Le père de Mike se rua au dehors, suivi par tout le monde:

\- Madame Michu! Qu'y a t'il?!

\- **Oooooooooh! Ohlala! Mon pauvre petit Kiki! Cet arbre monstrueux m'a enlevé mon Kiki!**

Desséliande tenait le ponchien obèse en l'air, comme le boucher accrochant une saucisse bien rebondie à son crochet. Son oeil fixait le pokémon tandis qu'elle grondait tout en faisant grincer son écorce.

\- Je suis **certain** qu'il y a une **explication** , ne paniquez pas! Waldgeist, repose donc le **Kiki** a madame Michu! Intervint le garçon.

\- **Dessééééé!**

\- Ce n'est **pas grave** , c'est juste du **pipi** de Ponchien, il n'aura pas fait attention, c'est tout!

Le pokémon abaissa un peu sa branche et lança le volumineux animal sur sa propriétaire qui roula dans la poussière et poussant des cris de terreur. Le Ponchien roula maladroitement sur lui même et parvint à se redresser, sa bedaine touchant le sol. La femme se releva en pestant:

- **Voyou! Sauvage! Zazou! Yé-yé!** Un pokémon aussi **malpoli!** Quelle **honte!** Viens mon kiki, ces **rustres** pourraient te **brutaliser**!

\- Madame... commença le père de Mike.

Mais elle partait déjà, son pokémon trainant son ventre derrière elle. Mike éclata de rire et serra Desséliande dans ses bras:

\- **Hahahahah!** Pour un **Kiki,** c'était un **sacré Kiki! Hahahahaha!** Ouuuuh, oh lala, que ça fait du bien...

\- Pauvre bête! Geignit Polly, il est encore plus **gras** qu'un bon jambon de Groret!

Le groupe rentra tandis que Desséliande se rapprochait au maximum de la fenêtre. Les parents de Mike entrèrent à la cuisine et le dresseur se retrouva seul avec ses pokémon. Intriguée, Polly demanda:

\- Alors **Tutankafer** , dis moi, tu a l'air de t'en être **bien sortie** à la période ou tu a atterri!

\- Oui oui. Eux me prendre pour **grande reine**.

\- Mais c'est complètement **dingue**... murmura Mike. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me **dérange**...

\- Quoi donc? Demanda Polly, curieuse.

Il chercha ses deux pavés et les parcourut jusqu'à la page des Tutankafer qui mentionnait la légende de roi Rathraq II.

\- La, il est dit qu'elle est **morte** , or notre amie est **bien vivante** , il y a une incohérence...

\- Pas erreur. Dans Van'hôl, symbole " _mourir_ " être même symbole que " _disparaitre_ ".

\- Donc elle n'est **pas morte** , elle a simplement **disparu**! S'exclama Polly.

\- Et puisqu'elle n'était plus la lorsque je suis parti... **Oh non!**

\- Quoi?!

\- **Polly! Rathraq m'a pris pour une incarnation de Giratina!**

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?!

\- Regarde le passage là!

Elle lut attentivement la page.

" _Rathraq II avait sacrifié des milliers de personnes et enterré toutes les richesses de son royaume dans une tombe en offrande à Giratina qui lui avait enlevé sa compagne, ce qui précipita la ruine du royaume et de la dynastie, faisant ainsi passer le peuple au rang d'un passé glorieux mais éphémère. De nos jours, nombreux sont les aventuriers qui ont tenté de retrouver ce trésor mais sans succès._ "

\- Eh ben... fit sa petite amie. Ça te fait quoi d'avoir effondré **un pays entier**?

\- Mais... répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait un pareil **impact**! Et de plus...

\- Ça etre **destin**. Fit Tutankafer, d'un ton docte.

\- **Ruiner un royaume tu appelle ça le destin?!**

\- Ami-de-je être **mon** dresseur. Moi toujours fidèle à dresseur.

\- **Tout un peuple!**

\- Si toi avoir été moi, que **tu** faire dans situation?

Polly perdit brusquement toute expression faciale et se transforma subitement en Ectoplasma, assise sur la chaise, hébétée. Tutankafer eut un petit rire et fit un pied de nez à Polly en grognant:

\- Facile quand **autre** avoir problème! Moins facile quand **concernée**!

\- Polly? Demanda Mike, un peu inquiet.

\- Je... Je... choisir entre lui et la ruine d'un royaume... c'est un choix **atroce**...

Elle fit une grimace attestant de sa concentration, il pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans sa réflexion. Levant ses deux bras, elle laissa retomber ses deux mains sur la table et reprit apparence humaine en râlant:

\- Tu gagne ce round, mais je t'aurais à ton propre jeu un jour. J'espère.

\- Ombre-de-froid être persistante.

Tutankafer sortit de son sarcophage en reprenant l'apparence de la reine Irihor. Mike s'étrangla avec sa propre salive en la voyant et se força à regarder ailleurs en rougissant. Polly plissa les yeux et fixa la femme de l'autre côté de la table, mais cette dernière lança:

\- Ami-de-je être **supérieur** autres dresseurs.

\- Comment ça? Fit Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Ami-de-je avoir fait **exercice** avec **Reine**. Autres dresseur jamais exercice avec reine. Ami-de-je chanceux.

\- Oui, alors ça... commença Polly. Hé, **attends une minute** , comment ça il a couché avec une **reine** , hier soir tu était en **Cynthia** , je sais que tu a un égo un peu surdimensionné mais...

\- Si on allait faire une **balade**?! Interrompit Mike, très mal à l'aise.

- **Non, je n'ai pas terminé avec elle!** **C'est quoi cette histoire de reine?! Si vous me mentez je vous étripe tous les deux.**

Le garçon était extrêmement embarrassé d'avouer ce qui s'était passé lors de son passage au palais. Il commença:

\- Eh bien c'est juste que...

\- Je avoir été **reine** pendant **plusieurs années** , je toujours être reine, donc a chaque fois que Ami-de-je faire exercice ensemble, lui avoir reine.

Sa petite amie scruta son regard qu'il s'afforça de soutenir sans ciller, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis elle se détendit et se rajusta sur sa chaise en marmonnant:

\- " _quand faire exercice ensemble lui avoir reine_ " et **gnagnagni** et **gnagnagna**... j't'en ficherais moi de la reine... **hmph!**

\- Mais! S'exclama son compagnon, souriant. Tu serais pas un peu **jalouse**?!

\- **Q-quoi?! Moi, jalouse d'une reine de pacotille? Pfffft!** Un **nom** dans un **livre** et sa s'emballe! Elle me va même pas à la cheville!

\- Moi prouver que toi avoir tort! S'exclama Fluchgeist.

Elle se leva brusquement, attrapa Mike et le plaqua sur la table avant de lui grimper dessus, mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux parents tombèrent sur la scène. Mike se redressa et descendit de la table, rouge comme une baie tamato:

\- C'est...euh...pas ce que vous croyez, je voulais juste montrer...euh...enfin non, ou plutôt si mais... bref. C'est pas grave.

Polly fut secouée d'un fou rire et Tutankafer rentra à toute allure dans son sarcophage, elle aussi extrêmement gênée. La mère du garçon eut un petit rire et gloussa derrière son gant de cuisine avant d'annoncer:

\- Je viens de lancer la cuisson il y en a pour environ quatre heure, donc si vous voulez prendre l'air, vous pouvez!

\- Ouais, y'en a pour qui ça ferait du bien de s' **aérer la tête**. rajouta Polly.

Fluchgeist soupira dans sa boite et se mit en marche, suivie de près par Moyade qui chantonnait doucement et Exagide, toujours plongée dans son ouvrage. Polly reprit son apparence naturelle et suivit son compagnon vers l'extérieur. Quelques nuages couvraient le soleil mais le petit vent frais faisait un bien fou dans la chaleur du jour. Ils traversèrent le village tranquillement. Au détour de l'entrée ils entendirent des voix et un couple apparut, marchant bras dessus, bras dessous, s'embrassant tendrement, Polly allait sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut les silhouettes et donna discrètement un coup à son petit ami qui s'immobilisa sur place.

Eusèbe marchait tranquillement, tout sourire, Adélaïde au bras, plus radieuse que jamais. Son rival s'arrêta:

\- Ah. Mike la **lavette** et sa bande d'attardés du dimanche. Quelle **désagréable** surprise.

\- Hihihi, toujours la même tête de **crétin**! Plaisanta Adélaïde.

\- Mais... mais mais mais... bredouilla le dresseur.

\- **Meh meh meh!** Se moqua la fille. Non seulement tu es une **lavette** mais en plus tu es encore plus **idiot** qu'un **Wattouat**!

\- Non! Ce n'est pas... possible! Je t'ai vue **morte**! Tu es **morte**! Tu. Es. **Morte**.

\- Eh bien achète toi des **lunettes** , crétin! Lança Eusèbe. À cause de ton pokémon idiot je dois faire une pause dans ma course aux badges, alors autant la passer en bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas Adie?

\- Oh oui... **merveilleuse** compagnie! Et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il y a d'autre de **merveilleux** chez lui, parce que ça fait **vingt-deux centimètres** sous la couette... **hihihi!**

\- Viens Mike, tirons nous d'ici avant que je leur enfonce leur sourire à tous les deux! Murmura discrètement Polly.

Elle tira son petit ami avec insistance et ils disparurent dans une clairière. Tous les pokémons du garçon se mirent en cercle autour de lui et son amante le regarda. Lui d'habitude si souriant, si expressif, il était à présent livide et ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans un horizon invisible. Assez inquiète pour son petit ami, elle demanda:

\- Chéri? Chéri?! Est-ce que tout va bien?!

\- **Tout...ne va...pas bien...**

\- **Mike! Nous sommes là!** On va essayer de **comprendre** la **vérité** , c'est sûrement Eusèbe qui te...

Un silence absolu venait de tomber, il était blanc comme neige et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un noir profond tandis que ses pupilles se coloraient d'un rouge vif. Un énorme rocher se fendit en deux sans raison apparente et un effroyable rugissement retentit. Pour Polly et les autres ce fut la panique, jamais elle n'avait senti une telle force émaner de lui auparavant et elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Tutankafer sortit de son sarcophage en portant son tailleur bleu, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu le toucher, le bras du garçon prit un angle inhabituel, la saisit d'un simple geste et elle fila s'ecraser contre un arbre, laissant un impressionnant impact dans l'écorce. Le choc avait du etre violent car elle ne se releva pas. À présent terrifiée, Polly murmura d'une voix se voulant la plus douce possible:

\- Mon amour! N'oublie pas! Je suis là! Nous sommes toutes là pour toi! Tu n'es pas seul! On va trouver une réponse! Mais je t'en supplie, calme toi!

\- **MENSONGE!** Hurla Mike dans une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Sa petite amie frissonna et fit de son mieux pour ne pas partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou tandis que le sol devenait noir à son tour. Le garçon leva sa jambe et donna un coup de pied ferme sur le sol. Moyade et Exagide reculèrent tandis que Desséliande se rétractait, prête à se protéger. Une immense silhouette apparut sous leur pieds. Le garçon leva son autre jambe et frappa une nouvelle fois du pied et les deux livres apparurent devant lui, les pages tournant comme un moulin a vent en plein cyclone. Une onde de choc se propagea et renversa tout le monde. Polly se redressa rapidement et fut terrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.

Sous les pieds de Mike, le sol se soulevait peu à peu, laissant apparaître la tête de Giratina en personne, qui emergeait centimètre par centimètre tandis que les yeux du garçon brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. Un cri effroyable retentit, faisant trembler l'essence même de la réalité. Autour d'eux les arbres se flétrissaient instantanément tandis que le cercle s'étendait. Mike se souleva encore plus tandis que la tête de Giratina était entièrement sortie à présent. Soudain, le garçon s'effondra, saignant abondamment de la bouche, et son corps roula sur la tête de Giratina avant de finir sur le sol, sans vie. Malgré sa terreur, Polly rampa jusqu'à son petit ami et le toucha:

\- **Mike! Reprends toi!**

Il ne bougea pas et son corps était complètement mou.

\- M-Mike?! Insista Polly.

Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux et elle ne sentit aucune resistance et son torse ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Non... non non non non... **NON!**

Le cou de Giratina sortait peu à peu du sol tandis qu'il contortionnait sa tête dans tous les sens, comme un animal pris au piège luttant pour s'échapper. Furieuse et en larmes, Polly se redressa en hurlant de toutes ses forces:

\- **SALOPARD! IL A FALLU QUE TU PROFITE DE SON POINT FAIBLE! MAINTENANT IL EST MORT ET TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE!**

\- _**Tout a un prix et il incarnait le mien. A l'instant ou je serais libre je pourrais enfin...**_

\- **LES FILLES, AVEC MOI!**

Polly courut et sauta sur la tête effroyable dépassant du sol. Elle s'aggripa d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle formait une Ball'ombre énorme qu'elle écrasa de toutes ses forces sur l'enorme masse grise et or. Desséliande arriva en galopant et frappa l'oeil gauche de coups de griffes répétées. La créature hurla en ouvrant la bouche et moyade y fit deverser un torrent, coupant ainsi les rugissements, laissant place à un infâme gargouillis atroce. Tutankafer arriva sous sa forme naturelle et lança Feu Follet et Châtiment sans discontinuer tandis qu'exagide lançait des Ball'ombres à son tour.

Le cercle de noirceur au sol commença à se rétracter tandis que Giratina descendait lentement en secouant sa tête de toutes ses forces en poussant des beuglements atroces. Alors que ses yeux disparaissaient dans le sol, une voix monstrueuse lança:

\- _**Ça ne restera pas impuni!**_

Le sommet de sa tête disparut dans le sol et tout revint à la normale. Tous les pokémon tombèrent au sol, épuisés tandis que Fluchgeist et Polly s'écroulèrent sur le corps de en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ectoplasma secoua son petit ami de toutes ses forces en pleurant:

\- **Merde! Déconne pas!** Tu peux **pas** me laisser! Pas maintenant! **Miiiiiiike!**

Elle reprit inconsciemment forme humaine et frappa la cage thoracique du garçon de ses deux poings, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Le vent souffla dans les arbres et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Polly pour reprendre ses esprits. Les arbres non loins bruissèrent et une voix se fit entendre:

\- Je parie que ce **crétin** est allé pleurer comme un **gros bébé** , j'ai entendu du bruit, amène toi.

\- chhhh! Et si il se rends compte de la **supercherie**?!

\- Quoi?! Un abruti de sa trempe ferait pas la différence entre un épouvantail et une vraie personne!

\- **Pffffrt hahaha!**

Polly reprit son apparence d'Ectoplasma et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Eusèbe et Adélaïde surgir des arbres. Le couple s'immobilisa et l'arrogant jeune homme dévisagea la scène:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?! Bébé Mike à fait un caprice?

\- Roooooh, quel blagueur tu fait! Répondit sa compagne.

Ectoplasma s'avança vers eux, n'en revenant pas de la méchanceté atroce dont l'infâme rival semblait avoir fait preuve. Mais Tutankafer surgit dans leur dos et elle tira brutalement sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, et à la surprise de Polly, ce fut une perruque qui s'arracha et une fille aux cheveux bruns apparut en geignant:

\- **Aïïïïïee!** Hé c'était pas dans le contrat ça!

\- **LE CONTRAT?! QUEL CONTRAT?!** Rugit Polly, hors d'elle.

\- C'est lui qui... **aiiiie**... m'a **payée** pour que je me déguise en une certaine **Adélaïde** , ca devait juste être une **blague** , regardez!

Elle arracha la peau de son visage, revelant un visage tout à fait banal, les débris d'un masque de fausse chair dans les mains.

\- Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'était une très mauvaise blague, alors moi je laisse tomber! Démerde toi!

Elle jeta les résidus de son visage au sol, et partit à grandes enjambées, inquiète et fachée à la fois. L'oeil d'ectoplasma cilla légèrement et elle s'approcha de lui en disant d'une voix au bord de la crise de nerfs:

\- **T'es entrain de me dire que c'était une putain de blague?!**

\- Ha! Fit Eusèbe, mal â l'aise. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un gros chouineur! B-bien fait pour lui!

\- **On a frôlé l'apocalypse, Mike y a laissé sa peau et toi, TU FAISAIT JUSTE UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE DE MERDE?!**

\- C-comment ça " _il y a laissé sa peau?!_ " Ça y est? Il est...

\- **MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE! TU N'A AUCUNE DIGNITÉ OU QUOI?! IL EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ DE MERDE! JE VAIS TE BUTER!**

Mike se mit à tousser avec difficulté extrême. Il semblait très faible mais c'était suffisant pour que Polly le lâche en se ruant sur lui, prenant forme humaine au passage. Eusèbe tomba sur les fesses en écarquillant les yeux et il s'exclama:

\- Mais alors! Depuis tout ce temps... la Mystimaniac et son pokémon... ce sont...alors ça fait de lui un... **ha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Attendez que j'en informe **tout le monde**!

Il se redressa et disparut en courant à travers les arbres à toute vitesse. Elle s'agenouilla près de son petit ami, tremblante:

\- Oh! Mike! J'ai eu si peur! Ne me fait plus jamais ça! **Plus jamais!**

\- Je... _tousse_... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je me... _tousse_...souviens d'Adélaïde et d'Eusèbe et puis tout est devenu confus...

\- Chhhhh...là, tout va bien mon amour, ce n'était qu'un fille avec un maquillage dernier cri, il t'a joué un mauvais tour c'est rien...

Plus loin, le fils Ottersmang courait à perdre haleine en rejoignant l'orée de la petit forêt. Il s'interrompit dans sa course en voyant une sublime femme blonde à la peau bronzée presque dorée. Si sa camarade de supercherie lui avait faussée compagnie, rien ne disait qu'il rentrerait bredouille de sa pêche au scoop. Arborant un sourire de séducteur, il s'approcha d'elle et lorgna sans scrupules sur son décolleté plongeant. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, faisant une petite mine triste, puis demanda d'un accent étranger:

\- Moi **perdue** , vous **aider**?

\- Mais évidemment ma chère! Que fait une pareille beauté par chez nous?

\- Moi **visiter** forêt, moi entendu bruit, mais moi **perdue**...

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous _sauter_...euh de vous **ramener**.

\- Ça montre en **or**? Demanda t'elle en désignant son poignet. Toi **riche**?! Moi aime riche! Faire **tout** pour richesses, même choses **tabou**!

\- Je vois. Et... que diriez vous de **briser un tabou** là tout de suite maintenant, hmmm?

\- Oooooh toi pas peur! Moi aimer homme sans peur...

Il défit son pantalon et elle recula légèrement. Elle dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le minuscule petit appendice qui pendait lamentablement. Gêné il lâcha:

\- Il faut un peu de **bonne volonté** de votre part si vous voulez **quelque chose**.

Elle sortit l'appareil photo de Polly et sans crier gare prit un cliché peu flatteur du garçon. Furieux, il remonta son pantalon en tout hâte et pesta à voix basse. Elle fit une petite moue très mignonne et demanda:

\- Toi **pardonner** moi? Ferait **tout** quoi tu veux. Même plus si gentil...

\- Hmph. T'as intérêt à te montrer **convaincante**.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était le baiser le plus doux, le plus chaleureux et le plus sensuel qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Leurs langues se frottèrent l'une à l'autre et il palpa la poitrine de la femme sans ménagement. Mais brusquement il sentit les dents de sa partenaire sur sa langue, et d'un geste brutal, elle lui arracha son appendice buccal tandis qu'elle serra d'une poigne de fer la machoire inférieure du garçon. Le sang envahissait instantanément la bouche du jeune homme. Il hurla en vomissant du sang tandis qu'elle mâchait la langue de sa victime avant de l'avaler en souriant. Elle saisit le visage d'Eusèbe entre ses mains et manqua de peu de broyer sa mâchoire. D'une voix féroce, elle gronda:

\- **Silence ou mort.**

Elle lança sa jambe droite de toutes ses forces et le toucha durement à l'entrejambe. Il tomba à genoux, toujours saignant de la bouche et les larmes auw yeux. Il roula sur lui même en se tenant l'entrejambe d'une main et rampant en direction du village. Fluchgeist fit demi-tour et vint soutenir Mike avec Polly avant d'annoncer:

- **Eusèbe plus problème.**

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu l'a **tué** quand même?!

\- Juste **abîmé**.

\- " _abîmé_ "?! Tu n'aurais pas du! Au pire il y avait les bracelets pour mentir en public! J'espère que tu n'a pas compliqué la situation on a pas besoin que cet abruti nous pourrisse la vie plus qu'il ne le fait déjà!

\- Vouloir aider... répondit-elle, embarrassée.

\- Tu sais quoi, oublions cet idiot pour le moment, on va ramener Mike chez lui, c'est plus urgent.

Le groupe se traîna jusqu'au domicile familial et avant que ses parents ne posent la moindre question, Mike fut emporté dans sa chambre et couché dans son lit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Oui "madame Michu et son Ponchien" c'est du vécu. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester cette femme et son Teckel durant ma jeunesse. Le pauvre était tellement gras qu'il est mort étouffé avec de la bouffe. En plus il était con comme une porte ce clébard. J'ai enfin abordé la résolution de Mike vis-à-vis d'Adélaïde, ce qui corrobore avec mon état d'esprit quabt à une vieille histoire de coeur que j'avais jamais pu résoudre, cette fanfic est devenu un vrai défouloir. Pardon pour ces éclats de personnalité. Ouais, il était temps d'amocher Eusèbe aussi. Je sais que pas mal de reviews se plaignent du côté unidimensionnel du personnage, mais là encore il s'agit d'un morceau qui sera résolu dans les chapitres suivants. C'est difficile à expliquer tout de suite, mais je pense que vous comprendrez un peu mieux le moment venu._


	90. Chapitre 90: Traumatisme

Ses parents vinrent à son chevet et demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Polly inventa un mensonge de baie empoisonnée. Devinant la supercherie, Yvonne envoya son mari chercher un remède chez l'herboriste local. Le père ayant disparu, Polly avoua la vérité â la mère qui eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle demanda:

\- Mais... **pourquoi** est-ce qu'il est aussi **odieux**?! C'est **atroce** de faire des..." _blagues_ " comme ça!

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire...

\- Mon pauvre fils est en état de choc! Et à chaque fois qu'il s' **énerve** ou qu'il est profondément **choqué** , ça se déclenche?!

\- Malheureusement oui, il a suivi un petit **entraînement** mais ça n'aura pas suffi cette fois et on a du faire face à la pire invasion depuis que je le connais.

\- Oh Mike... mon fils, je suis **désolée**... tout est de **ma** faute...

\- Ne soyez pas aussi dure avec vous même, mais malheureusement ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ne fait que confirmer ma **pire** crainte.

\- C-c'est à dire?!

\- Mike est une clé à usage unique. J'ai failli le perdre alors que Gir...le **prisonnier zéro** à sorti à peine sa tête.

\- Le **prisonnier zéro**?

\- Ça évitera de prononcer son **nom** en **public** et des questions désagréables, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en parler devant votre mari en cas d'urgence.

\- Je vois. Pauvre chou... j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire marche arrière et **empêcher** tout ça!

\- Même si vous en aviez l'occasion, n'en faites **rien**.

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Si Mike n'existait pas, je n'en serais pas là et les autres non plus. C'est un **merveilleux** dresseur et il est très motivé, même si cette menace permanente pèse sur nous, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, avec nous, pour vivre son rêve.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre tandis que Tutankafer faisait les cents pas nerveusement dans le couloir. Polly regarda Yvonne dans les yeux et demanda franchement:

\- Ça ne vous **choque** pas que votre fils couche avec des **pokémon**?

\- Très honnêtement, je n'ai pas franchement mon mot à dire sur ce genre de **choses** , je suis **loin** d'être exemplaire et de plus vous êtes d'une bienveillance sans bornes à son égard, **c'est tout ce qui compte** , le reste, du moment qu'il est **heureux** et qu'il y trouve son compte, il peux bien coucher avec un Grotadmorv que ça ne me dérangerais pas.

Polly fit une moue atroce en imagnbant la scène dans ses moindres détails, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte d'entrée qui claquait et Émile montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il arriva essoufflé et tendit un sachet à sa femme:

\- Voila... _pfiou_...le cataplasme...que tu avais... _ouh_... demandé!

\- Respirez Émile, respirez. Il est **hors de danger** , je pense qu'il a besoin d'un bon temps de **repos**.

Elle retira les habits de son fils et écarquilla les yeux:

\- **Par Arceus!** Quelles sont ces **cicatrices**?! Quel pokémon enragé lui a infligé ça!

La jeune fille assise au bord du lit se mit à rougir en tournant la tête, feignant l'indifférence en marmonnant:

\- Vie de dresseur, pokémons **sauvages** , encerclés, je vous fait pas de **dessin** , hein. Répondit la jeune fille, honteuse.

La femme plissa des yeux en observant Polly et inspira profondément avant d'étaler l'épaisse crème sur le dos de son fils, la mine soucieuse. Faisant signe aux pokémon, elle demanda:

\- Il a l'air **épuisé** , on va le laisser au **calme** et nous verrons comment la situation évolue.

\- Ça bonne idée. Répondit Tutankafer depuis le couloir.

Tout le monde descendit au salon et le calme de la fin d'après midi prit place parmi les visages graves. Néanmoins Tutankafer semblait extrêmement nerveuse, elle qui d'habitude gardait son sang froid n'était vraiment pas tranquille. La jeune fille s'adressa à elle en murmurant:

\- C'est quoi ton **problème**? Pourquoi tu stresse comme ça?

\- Moi **sentir** quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

\- Pas savoir quoi. Juste sentir quelque chose **inquiétant**.

\- Ne panique pas, il est **ici** avec **nous** , on l'a sorti d'une catastrophe, on peut se **détendre**.

Le pokémon acquiesça d'un mouvement discret et le silence revint. Yvonne revint avec du thé et la discussion reprit bon train. Au bout d'une petite heure, la mère de mike demanda à tout le monde de se taire et tendit l'oreille. Inquiète elle appela dans les escaliers:

\- **Mike? Miiiiike?! Est-ce que tu t'es levé?**

Silence.

\- **Mon Mickey à la crème de baie remu? Maman a fait du thé!**

Silence, suivi d'un léger grattement avant une nouvelle période de silence puis Tutankafer sauta de sa chaise en criant:

\- **PRISONNIER ZÉRO DEDANS!**

Polly bondit et fonça dans les escaliers, talonnée par la mère de son petit ami.

Dans le couloir, un gigantesque tentacule noir jaillissant du miroir rampait sur le sol et tâtonnait à la recherche de la poignée de porte de la chambre du garçon. Sans plus attendre, Tutankafer se jeta sur la chose et s'évertua à l'arracher de toutes ses forces, mais les morceaux de matière noire qu'elle parvenait à déchirer se reconstituaient instantanément. Polly se saisit de Schwertgeist pour l'abattre brutalement sur l'intrus.

Il y eut un effroyable grondement et les murs se mirent à trembler. Un second tentacule jaillit, désarmant Polly par surprise et contenant les parents du jeune homme au bord des escaliers. Tutankafer avait les yeux exorbités et semblait hors d'elle, tirant et mordant sur tout ce qu'elle arrivait à attraper. Un troisième émergea du miroir et vint s'enrouler autour de la jeune fille en l'immobilisant complètement tandis que le premier parvenait à ouvrir la porte. Les parents et Moyade luttaient pour franchir la cage d'escaliers, mais le barrage du tentacule replié résistait.

Tutankafer sauta sur le tentacule mais elle fut elle aussi immobilisée tandis qu'Exagide gisait inconsciente, sur le sol. La porte de la chambre ouverte il y eut un silence puis Mike se mit à hurler comme si on le torturait. Polly se mit a pleurer inconsciemment et se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait ni prendre son apparence normale ni se sortir de son lien vivant. De son côté le sarcophage usait de ses quatre bras pour tenter de se dégager, mais sans succès. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre et les hurlements cessèrent. Le tentacule allant dans la chambre se mit a glisser en arrière et le corps inanimé du garçon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Centimètres par centimètres il était inexorablement tiré vers l'étrange portail formé par le miroir. Polly cria de toutes ses forces:

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOON ! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! PRENDS NOUS SI TU VEUX MAIS LAISSE LE !**

Une voix monstrueuse résonna dans toute la maison:

\- _**Vous êtes pathétiques tous autant les uns que les autres, vous focalisez sur un détail sans voir le tableau dans son intégralité.**_

\- **SALE FUMIER!** Hurla la jeune fille qui luttait de toutes ses forces. **MIKE N'EST PAS UN " _DÉTAIL_ " ! JE PRÉFÈRE RENONCER AU DESTIN PLUTÔT QUE DE LE PERDRE !**

Un énorme iris écarlate apparut dans le miroir et se figea en regardant la mère de Mike, puis la voie reprit:

\- _**Femme, ton fils est la clé du changement. Je t'ai laissée en vie, il m'appartient désormais.**_

\- **AMI-DE-JE PAS CLÉ!** Vociféra Fluchgeist en etendant ses bras.

Elle forma des poings et frappa avec ses quatre mains en même temps et de toutes ses forces le miroir qui vola en éclats. Un rugissement fit trembler la maison jusque dans ses fondations et les tentacules perdirent de leur consistance laissant Mike à quelques centimètres de la ou se tenait le portail quelques secondes auparavant. Polly soupira de satisfaction et se jeta sur son petit ami pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Inconscient mais il respirait. La mère de Mike fondit en larmes et le père mit un coup de poing dans le mur, frustré. Mais alors que Polly et Fluchgeist hissaient Mike sur son lit, la sonnette retentit. Yvonne sécha ses larmes et ouvrit.

Une agent Jenny se tenait devant sa porte, accompagnée d'Eusèbe portant un étrange appareillage au visage. L'officier annonça:

\- Bonjour Madame, nous venons suite à une **plainte** pour coups et **blessures** volontaires par l'intermédiaire d'un **pokémon**.

\- Je... oh non... enfin, entrez officier, entrez donc.

Retirant sa casquette, Jenny entra et attendit dans le salon, suivie de près par Eusèbe. Polly reprit forme humaine en entendant la policière et se saisit discrètement du bracelet de Mike avant de descendre. La jeune fille sursauta en voyant le garçon qui lui adressa un regard haineux. Jenny salua poliment et désigna Tutankafer:

\- Je viens suite à la **plainte** de ce **jeune homme** pour coups et blessures par l'intermédiaire d'un pokémon. Je pense qu'il est inutile de rapeller que tout pokémon dressé est sous la responsabilité de son dresseur, aussi je souhaiterais m'adresser au dénommé **Mike**.

\- Il... il est très **malade** , il se repose. répondit la mère.

L'officier de police fronça les sourcils et ajouta:

\- Lorsque je me suis approchée de votre domicile j'ai entendu des **cris** et la maison s'est mise à **grincer** , je vois également de la poussière sur la main enflée de votre mari ainsi que des éclats de verre sur cette jeune fille, je vous conseille de ne pas raconter d'histoires.

\- Je... commenca Polly. J'ai voulu installer un miroir au couloir en haut et il m'est tombé des mains et...

\- **Huuuuuuuhu! Huhuuuuuuuhuh!** Geignit Eusèbe dans son appareillage avant de tendre une feuille à Jenny.

\- Et... je viens également pour... un **pokémon polymorphe non déclaré**?! Dit-elle, surprise.

\- Il... il n'y a aucun... commença la mère de Mike.

Eusèbe se leva et geignit en pointant le doigt vers Polly, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Jeune fille, pouvez vous expliquer?

\- Eh bien... commença Polly. Je pense que ce cré...euh **charmant jeune homme** est victime d'un terrible **méprise** , je pense qu'il m'aura confondue avec l'Ectoplasma de Mike. Poltergeist? **Poltergeist, viens lâ s'il te plaît!** Fit-elle en actionnant discrètement les deux bracelets sous la table.

Un Ectoplasma apparut dans les escaliers et fit un grand sourire et un petit coucou à Jenny. L'officière soupira de satisfaction et se tourna vers Eusèbe en déclarant:

\- Je suis désolée mais votre accusation est **fausse** , c'est **grave** pour un citoyen d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre **sans preuves**. Aussi je vous demande de ne plus intervenir à présent. Fit l'officière sèchement.

- **Gnnnnnnn! Uhuuuuuuu!** Protesta Eusèbe.

\- **SILENCE!** S'écria Jenny, avant de reprendre. Donc le **plaignant** ici présent porte plainte, déclarant avoir été blessé par le **Tutankafer** d'un dresseur qu'il dit, et je cite, " _dangereux et inconscient_ ".

Polly répondit:

\- Oui, en effet, Tutankafer a **blessé** ce garçon.

\- Tutaaaaank! ( _Ombre-de-froid_ !) Protesta le pokémon incriminé.

\- Cependant, coupa Polly, ledit pokémon a agi dans l'intérêt de **protéger son dresseur** ayant été abusé par une sinistre supercherie élaborée par monsieur Ottersmang ici présent.

\- Une... **supercherie**? S'étonna Jenny.

\- Afin de déstabiliser moralement Mike, monsieur Ottersmang s'est adjoint l'aide d'une **femme à services rémunérés** qu'il a déguisée comme l'ex-petite amie du dresseur, provoquant chez ce dernier une faiblesse morale importante, réduisant ainsi toute notion d'objectivité à néant.

- **Je vous demande pardon?! Quelle est cette femme?!**

\- Je n'en ai **aucune idée** , elle a simplement mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un **contrat rémunéré** , mais connaissant la **nature** du **plaignant** , je suis persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un **avantage en nature**. Elle est partie vers l'ouest, elle porte une robe de grande qualité, je suis certaine qu'en téléphonant à vos collègues de Safrania vous pourriez la retrouver.

Jenny remit sa casquette et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Prenant un air poli mais furieux, elle annonça:

\- Monsieur Ottersmang, je vais vous demander de **quitter** ces lieux et de m'attendre **dehors**. Je vais vous escorter chez vous pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce..." _contrat_ ".

Eusèbe se leva d'un bond en gesticulant de toutes ses forces et geignant comme une vieille personne malade, ses bras lançant des index accusateurs sur Polly et Tutankafer et regardant la policière en écarquillant les yeux d'un air choqué.

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais **suspendre cette plainte** le temps d'avoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Je vous **remercie** pour votre temps et je tiens à m' **excuser** pour la gêne occasionnée. Mais je vous demande de tous rester ici pour répondre à quelques questions ce soir ou demain. Je peux compter sur vous?

\- Mais tout à fait officier Jenny! Répondit Polly en souriant. Que serions nous sans vous!

Elle raccompagna la policière et l'arrogant rival de Mike à la porte et soupira d'aisance après avoir refermé la porte. Le père, ahuri, demanda:

\- Mais... **où** avez vous appris toutes ces notions et ces termes?

\- J'ai vu tous les épisodes de **Joliflor Lescaut** à la télé.

La mère de Mike éclata de rire avant de se lever et de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, en murmurant:

\- Il n'aurait pas pu trouver **mieux** comme petit amie!

Polly rougit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir a la table, tirant une tasse de thé, désormais froid, vers elle. Les heures passèrent dans un silence relatif et le repas terminé, Polly monta voir son petit ami qui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts. Il se redressa et elle suggéra qu'il descende manger un peu, il acquiesça timidement et la suivit. Mais à mi-chemin entre le salon et la cuisine, la sonnette retentit et Mike ouvrit.

Il n'y avait personne mais quelqu'un avait allumé un énorme feu en plein milieu de la route. Dans l'obscurité naissante du soir, Mike vit quelqu'un tirer un énorme sac et à la lueur des flammes il reconnut Eusèbe. Ce dernier fit un doigt d'honneur au garçon qui se tenait à la porte et deversa le contenu du sac dans le feu. Plongeant son regard brûlant de haine dans celui de Mike, il fit glisser son index sous son cou, signifiant clairement sa résolution dans son objectif. Tournant les talons, il disparut laissant le jeune homme dubitatif. Intrigué, ce dernier s'approcha des flammes et reconnut tout ce qu'Eusèbe lui avait volé depuis qu'ils étaient brouillés.  
Les dessins s'enflammèrent instantanément, quelques jouets se calcinèrent également. Et Mike vit alors une peluche s'enflammer. Son coeur fit un bond et sans réfléchir il se précipita dans les flammes, complètement inconscient. Polly n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter et se retourna en lançant à Moyade:

\- **ARRÊTE LE! IL VA SE BRÛLER VIF CET ABRUTI!**

Mais le garçon avait déjà franchi les flammes et son t-shirt s'embrasa en un instant. Moyade lui lança une trombe d'eau et l'objet lui tomba des mains. Il jura:

\- **Merde! Merdemerdemerde!**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche?! Lança sa compagne, incrédule devant un geste aussi dangereux.

\- **La ferme!** Elle est tombée à cause de vos conneries! Moyade éteint moi ça!

\- Pas avant que tu m'explique à quoi tu joue!

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces **conneries**!

\- **MIKE!**

Il s'avança dans les flammes une seconde fois et ramassa quelque chose, fébrile, avant de s'extirper de là. Mais son avant bras droit était copieusement brûlé a présent. Il bouscula Polly et Moyade en rentrant dans la maison. S'arrêtant un instant pour contempler sa prise, il fondit en sanglots et courut dans les escaliers, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Moyade eteignit le feu et les parents ramassèrent les débris restant pour les jeter dans le jardin. Polly monta mais trouva la porte fermée à clef:

\- Mike, **arrête** de te comporter comme un **gosse** et ouvre moi!

\- **Fout moi la paix!** Cria le garçon depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents?!

\- **Je m'en fout!**

La jeune fille recula, surprise, puis reprenant son apparence naturelle, elle traversa la porte, mais une pluie de projectiles l'accueillit. Elle recula et se rematerialisa sous sa forme humaine dans le couloir, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Elle descendit et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à ses parents, et la mère répondit:

\- Il est assez **difficile** lorsqu'il est très triste. A en juger par les débris qu'on a ramassés, Eusèbe a jeté au feu tous les **cadeaux** que Mike lui avait fait étant plus jeune.

\- Mais quel genre de **truc** le pousserait à braver les **flammes**?

\- Il vaut mieux le laisser **tranquille** , ces derniers jours sont **difficiles** pour lui.

\- Je sais mais...

\- On dirait vraiment que le **destin** a décidé de lui gâcher la vie. Ça me fait beaucoup de **peine**.

\- Dans l'intervalle il est tout **seul** dans sa chambre et même moi je ne peux pas rentrer.

\- Je vais vous préparer la chambres d'amis.

\- Merci mais ne vous sentez pas obligée de...

\- Il n'y a **aucune** obligation, on ne tirera **rien** de lui ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil fera du **bien** à tout le monde.

La chambre fut préparée avec des draps propres et Fluchgeist émergea de son sarcophage pour se glisser sous la couette moelleuse en souriant. Polly secoua la tête et après s'être déshabillée, elle s'y refugia aussi. À sa grande surprise, Fluchgeist vint se blottir contre elle. Sa peau etait incroyablement douce et chaude et la jeune fille ne lutta pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait complètement noir et a en juger par les ronflements de la femme à côté d'elle, la nuit n'était pas terminée. Dans le silence de la maison elle entendait du bruit venant de la chambre de son petit ami. Elle prit sa forme naturelle et passa à travers la porte. Mike était recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit et pleurait, secoué par un sanglot terrible. S'approchant délicatement elle vit qu'il serrait les restes de la peluche dans la main, elle tira doucement dessus pour voir, mais il replia son bras contre lui.

Polly soupira et en se retournant, vit qu'il avait vidé le contenu de son bureau sur le sol et le tiroir a double fond gisait ouvert avec le dessin déplié et la photo d'Adélaïde posée dessus. Elle remua doucement les objets qui jonchaient le sol d'un air triste puis elle sortit, reprit son apparence humaine et retourna se coucher en silence. Durant son absence, Exagide s'était couchée sur la couette aux pieds de Fluchgeist et avait enroulé une de ses écharpes au poignet de la femme blonde qui ronflait toujours. La petite amie du garçon se recoucha dans le lit en silence et s'endormit, frustrée et peinée d'avoir vu Mike dans un état pareil


	91. Chapitre 91: Détermination

Elle fut réveillée par son amant qui avait remis sa tunique. Mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et chuchota:

\- Chut! Il est encore très **tôt** , lève toi et viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer un **truc**.

\- Mais et...

\- pas le temps! Amène toi!

Elle se leva en s'habillant promptement et Mike la tira par la main en souriant. Ils sortirent discrètement du domicile familial et se dirigèrent droit vers la forêt. Mike courrait à présent et elle avait presque du mal à le suivre. Il avait ce regard brillant comme lorsqu'il était impatient et excité. La pente était raide mais il ne faiblissait pas son rythme. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le couple émergea des buissons et son petit ami lui barra la route en lui cachant soudainement les yeux. Murmurant d'une voix douce, il demanda:

\- Bien, maintenant, avance **doucement**.

\- C-comme ça? Bredouilla Polly.

\- Voilà, encore un peu... là, **parfait**.

Il retira ses mains et elle vit les montagnes aux alentours. Ils se situaient sur le sommet de la plus haute montagne des alentours et la vue sur la forêt et Kanto en contrebas était incroyable. Une mer de couleurs variées qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, et au loin les montagnes qui entouraient le pays se dressaient comme un gigantesque rempart. À en juger par la lueur rosée qui s'intensifiait par-delà les cimes, le soleil allait se lever. Très touchée par cette attention, elle eut un regard de tendresse pour son petit ami. Saisissant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa passionément et chuchota:

\- Merci.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que...

\- **Je t'aime.**

Il reprit son baiser fougueux et remonta sa robe pour glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle se laissa porter par ses pulsions. Prenant son assise sur un rocher, le garçon attira sa compagne à lui et cette dernière, tout en l'embrassant, fit légèrement descendre le pantalon de son amant, exposant son intimité à son regard. Puis, souriante, elle vint s'assoir dessus en poussant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit son petit ami entrer en elle. Tout dans ses gestes n'était que tendresse et amour. Il la caressait avec passion et lui chuchotait des mots d'amour ce qui lui fit rapidement tourner la tête pour se laisser aller à chevaucher son compagnon avec énergie. Elle glissa ses mains sous la tunique de son amant, et passant ses mains sous les bras du garçon, elle s'aggripa en plantant ses doigts dans ses épaules et ses omoplates en geignant son plaisir à pleine gorge.

C'est en éprouvant un amour et un plaisir intense qu'elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil pointer, illuminant le couple de la douce chaleur matinale. Ainsi stimulée, ce fut un flot de douceur émotionnelle et d'amour charnel qui la secoua intérieurement jusqu'à son paroxysme. Elle eut le souffle court tandis qu'il achevait ses mouvements de bassin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dégagea légèrement et ils se rhabillèrent tous deux. Il se laissa glisser le long du rocher et termina sa course, assis sur le sol. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et murmura:

\- Ça a l'air d'aller nettement **mieux**...

\- Oui. Je suis encore **désolé** pour **hier** , j'ai perdu les pédales.

\- Est-ce que tu a **envie** d'en parler?

\- J'allais t'en **parler** de toute manière.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pour le **onzième** anniversaire d' **Eusèbe** , je lui avait fabriqué une... **peluche** , moi même.

\- Tu es un vrai coeur d'Ursaring toi.

\- C'etait une peluche verte ressemblant à un petit reptile. Lorsque nous allions **jouer** ensembles, chacun de nous devait mettre un **objet** sur son lit à la maison, il laissait un petit **pantin de bois** et moi une **peluche**. Mais un soir son **père** en a eu marre de ce petit jeu et a **détruit** le pantin. Eusèbe était dévasté alors pour son **anniversaire** je lui avais cousu ça.

\- C'est **adorable** de ta part... Et alors ça a donné **quoi**?

\- Il l'a trouvé **géniale** mais...

\- Mais?

\- **Étienne** est arrivé.

\- Oh.

Ce fut le silence tandis que le garçon regardait les montagnes dorées par le soleil matinal. Polly demanda d'une voix douce:

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une **chance** pour qu' **Eusèbe** change?

\- J'en doute.

\- Pourtant vous avez partagé **beaucoup** de choses! **Comment** est-ce qu'il peut **ignorer** ça?

\- J'y ai cru, Polly. J'ai **sincèrement** cru que j'arriverais à toucher son coeur, que j'arriverais à le **changer** , mais après hier soir, j'ai longuement réfléchi.

\- Et... ca t'a aidé?

\- Oui. J'ai réalisé que dans ce monde, **il n'y a pas toujours du noir et du blanc** , tout est en **nuances** de **gris**. Regarde nous, notre amour clandestin pourrait paraître **scandaleux** vu de l'extérieur, mais nous nous aimons, et je serais prêt à **mourir** pour défendre ça!

\- Ne dit pas de **bêtises**...

\- C'est vrai. Je t'aime et si je dois me **battre** pour préserver notre relation, **je le ferais.**

La jeune fille eut les yeux larmoyants en entendant les propos de son petit ami et le caressa avec amour, mais il continua:

\- **Mais tout n'est pas toujours nuancé.** Des gens **changent** , des destins se croisent et se défont chaque jour, et parfois, il arrive que ce soit **sans nuances**. Plus rien ne touche son coeur, il est passé **à autre chose** et c'est à moi de l' **accepter**. Son regard a changé, son coeur a changé, sa vie a changé. On lui a **lavé le cerveau** et il a marché en plein dedans. J'ai voulu l'aider, j'ai voulu le sauver, en pensant que si je restais faible j'arriverais à le prendre par surprise, mais tout n'est plus que **colère** et **amertume** , le foyer de son coeur est alimenté par la **haine** et définitivement hors d'atteinte.

\- Comment tu vois la suite?

\- Je vais aller le **voir** pour tirer les choses au clair **une bonne fois pour toutes** avec lui ainsi que ses parents, tu verra qu'il ne **changera pas** d'un pouce. Son trip c'est de me faire **souffrir** et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque je serais mort.

\- Tu es conscient que c'est **atroce** d'admettre ça?

\- C'est **dur** mais c'est la **vérité**. On **peut pas changer tout le monde** et malheureusement il fait partie de ces gens là.

\- Il faudra bien que ça prenne **fin** un jour! C'est **malsain** , autant pour lui que pour toi!

Le garçon se releva et planta son regard dans le sien, annonçant d'une voix décidée:

\- Il y en aura **fatalement** un des deux qui **perdra** , et je ne veux pas que ça soit moi.

Polly sentit son coeur se serrer mais elle savait que son compagnon disait vrai. Il l'aida à se relever et main dans la main, ils descendirent tranquillement la montagne. Arrivé chez lui il siffla ses pokémon qui sortirent le retrouver. Polly rentra le temps de changer de forme et Mike fit sortir Desséliande avant d'annoncer:

\- Nous nous rendons chez Eusèbe.

\- **Tutaaaank!** ( _Vengeance!_ )

\- **Hola hola!** Fit Mike. **On se calme!** **Pas de bagarre, pas d'insultes** , je veux que vous restiez **calmes** et que vous gardiez la tête froide. Je peux compter sur vous?

Tout le monde acquiesça puis ils se dirigèrent vers le gigantesque manoir au bout de la ville. Exagide brisa la serrure et Mike poussa les battants de toutes ses forces, avançant fièrement comme un roi épris de conquête. Le groupe s'immobilisa devant le bâtiment somptueux et le garçon plaça ses mains en porte-voix:

- **EUSÈBE ! EUSÈBE OTTERSMANG ! MONTRE TOI SI TU N'ES PAS UN LÂCHE !**

Il y eut un long silence et Polly murmura:

\- Ca ne me plait pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'on...

\- Fait moi **confiance**. Répondit-il en souriant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement et l'arrogant héritier apparut avec ses parents. Le père aboya:

\- **Sale gosse! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon fils!**

\- Hé, **Eusie**. T'a oublié **ça** hier.

Mike tira un bout de papier de sa tunique et le tendit. Eusèbe fit une grimace mais le garçon lança:

\- **Approche.** C'est du **papier** , ça va pas te **bouffer**. J'ai vu ton feu hier soir et tu a oublié ça.

Les parents d'Eusèbe lancèrent deux Luxeball et un Rhinastoc ainsi qu'un Maganon en sortirent, prêts à en découdre. Si Polly et les autres eurent un geste de recul, Mike s'avança en fixant Eusèbe du regard, le bras tendu. Le fils s'avança et saisit le papier puis le déplia.

Il vit alors le dessin que Mike avait gardé toutes ces années et entra dans une fureur effroyable. Son appareillage a la machoire l'empêchait de parler mais Mike devina très bien les insultes qu'il proférait. Puis Eusèbe dechira brutalement le papier et le piétina en gesticulant avec hargne et en grognant comme un pokémon enragé. Il envoya un crochet du droit en plein sur le visage de Mike, mais ce dernier ayant deviné l'intention de son agresseur, saisit le poing de son adversaire. Desséliande et Tutankafer tentèrent d'intervenir, mais Mike mit sa deuxième main en arrière en faisant "non" de l'index. Puis, serrant fermement le poing d'Eusèbe dans sa paume il dit d'une voix forte en direction des parents:

\- **Vous avez fait de votre fils une parfaite machine sans coeur comme vous le vouliez. J'ai voulu croire. Je me suis dit "Il y a encore du bon en lui." Mais non, il est vraiment perdu cette fois-ci. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Vous avez été les chefs d'orchestre de la symphonie du désastre qui s'est abattue sur lui. J'ai compris que vous aviez engagé Étienne pour que votre cher bambin ne devienne pas un mollasson. Un criminel au grand coeur ça ne pouvait pas marcher.**

\- **Ça suffit!** Cria le père. Si tu ne pars pas d'ici nous relâcherons la meute sur toi et tes pokémons arriérés!

\- Aussi, je suis venu vous annoncer que je suis **officiellement** en **guerre** contre **vous** et votre **fils**. J'ai compris qu'il devait m' **éliminer** alors sachez que j' **accepte**.

\- Espèce de petit **imbécile** , je vais te réduire en **miettes**! S'énerva monsieur Ottersmang.

\- **SI À L'AVENIR VOTRE FILS VENAIT À ENGAGER UN COMBAT, LOYAL OU NON, CONTRE MOI OU L'UN DE MES POKÉMONS, JE NE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS À FAIRE TOUT CE QUI EST POSSIBLE POUR L'ARRÊTER, MÊME SI ÇA DOIT ME VALOIR UN EMPRISONNEMENT À VIE.**

Il avait crié ca d'une voix grave et sévère, laissant Eusèbe et se parents surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Mike continua:

\- Je le **répète** , je ferais **tout** pour l'arrêter **définitivement**. On aurait pu régler ça **autrement** mais vous avez décidé de m'envoyer votre bon soldat bien obéissant sous la forme de votre fils. Alors **réfléchissez bien** la prochaine fois que vous tenterez de m'éliminer.

Mike tourna les talon et frappa dans ses mains, ses pokémon se plaçant de part et d'autre de lui. Le groupe remonta tranquillement l'allée du domaine tandis que Mike souriait en entendant Eusèbe entrer dans une colère noire. Le garçon s'avança soudainement sur la droite et poussa brusquement un pilier surmonté d'une statue de Millobelus qui vint se fracasser sur les dalles, puis il hurla de toutes ses forces vers le bâtiment:

" **DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !** "

Puis quittant le chemin ils rentrèrent vers la maison. Ce fut Polly qui brisa le silence:

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue?! Tu veux pas aussi une **corde** pour te **pendre**?!

\- Je leur donne un peu de leur **propre médecine**. Tu a vu la **tête** qu'ils ont fait?

\- j'ai surtout vu que tu allais nous plonger dans une **merde noire**!

\- Crois moi qu'ils **réfléchiront** à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors... ca y est? Tu es fixé sur Eusèbe?

\- D'après sa **réaction** , est-ce que c'est celle d'un type qui a **encore** des **sentiments** pour un copain d'enfance? Il n'a plus de remords, alors moi non plus. Il faut **avancer** sinon on reste dans les sables mouvants du passé et à gesticuler pour vouloir changer les choses, on finit englouti et il ne nous reste plus rien.

\- Je...wow. je suis impressionnée.

\- Mon avenir c'est d'être **maitre de la ligue** et c'est avec vous.

Elle fit un immense sourire et à sa grande surprise, il lui tint la main sur le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé à la maison, il fouilla un meuble et en tira un appareil photo numérique et se rendit dans le jardin derrière chez lui en compagnie de ses pokémon. Les arrangeant selon leur taille, il se tint derrière Ectoplasma en plaçant ses bras autour d'elle et une photo se déclencha. Ils rentrèrent tous ensembles tandis que Desséliande restait tranquillement dans le jardin, occupée à réarranger le gazon. Transferant la carte mémoire sur une imprimante, il tira la photo en grand format puis retira un dessin d'enfance que sa mère avait accroché au salon puis remplaça le souvenir par la photo. Polly s'étonna:

\- Mais... tu ne voulais pas prendre un **autre** cadre?

\- C'est du **passé**. Aujourd'hui c'est vous et moi, et au moins ils ne vous oublieront pas!

Sa compagne fit un sourire à mesure qu'elle prit apparence humaine. Claquant des doigts, le dresseur attira l'attention de Tutankafer:

\- Fluch' sors de ta boîte, j'aimerais faire quelque chose. Mets quelque chose de **simple** et rejoins moi dans la **chambre**. Et **toi aussi** Polly.

\- J'arrive!

Il grimpa et Polly l'entendit farfouiller dans son bureau. Elle s'habilla de sa jolie robe noire à boutons tandis que Fluchgeist se parait d'une grande robe noire à pois blancs assez rétro. Elles montèrent dans la chambre et s'apprêtèrent à se dénuder lorsqu'il leur lança un regard perplexe.

\- Attends, tu voulais pas... lança Polly, surprise.

\- Pas du tout, je voulais **juste** faire une **photo** avec vous deux.

\- Ah.

\- **Désolé** les filles.

\- Non, c'est rien. Murmura sa compagne, un peu dépitée.

\- Fait pas la tête et venez toutes les deux! Fit-il, enthousiaste.

Elles se placèrent chacune d'un côté et il étira le bras en essayant de se cadrer avec l'appareil, et a l'instant ou il appuyait sur le déclencheur, chacune l'embrassa sur la joue simultanément. Rougissant légèrement il répondit:

\- Voila, merci, vous pouvez **descendre** , j'arrive.

Fluchgeist regarda Polly mais cette dernière lui fit un sourire en ouvrant la porte puis elles descendirent tandis que Mike farfouillait à nouveau son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et sauta dans les escaliers. Mais son talon gauche glissa et il degringola brutalement les escaliers. Sa mère poussa un cri en se précipitant pour le ramasser, mais il se redressa comme si de rien n'était et plaisanta:

\- Haha, j'ai **grandi** , les repères ne sont plus les mêmes hahaha!

\- Bon sang, tu aurait pu te **tuer**! Tu n"a **rien**?

\- Mais non m'man, je te **promets** que ça va!

\- Tu es sûr?!

\- **Ouiiiiiiiii!** Répondit-il d'une voix aiguë en rigolant.

Lorsque son père revint de la cuisine, il déclara:

\- Papa, Maman, je suis vachement **content** qu'on ai mis les choses **à plat** et tout, mais je repars **demain**.

\- Déjà? Demanda sa mère, peinée.

\- Je vous **promets** que le jour ou je **reviendrais** , je serais **maître de la ligue**!

\- Et tu peux aussi revenir **avant** si tu en a envie... fit sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Combien** de **badges** tu a? Demanda son père.

\- **Quatre** , je compte faire le prochain à **Kanto** , puis aller a **Johto** pour le **sixième** et **septième** badge, puis aller à **Sinnoh** pour le **huitième badge** et de là, affronter la **ligue**.

\- Sacré programme. Mais si tu abandonne, la porte sera **toujours ouverte** tu sais.

\- **Abandonner?!** Avec une équipe pareille je ne peux pas me planter! Lanca t'il fièrement.

Ses parents sourièrent et sa mère le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il afficha un air satisfait et proposa à ses pokémon de s'entraîner après le repas. Il fut également convenu qu'il partirait le lendemain vers dix heures du matin. Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement et la séance d'entrainement permit à tout le monde de se défouler hormis les buissons de madame Michu qui eurent à souffrir un feu follet un peu trop enthousiaste de la part de Tutankafer.

Lorsque Mike partit sous la douche après le repas du soir, Polly se précipita sur le tiroir à double fond et vit que parmi les bibelots, le cadre avec la photo d'Adélaïde avait changé de place et désormais c'était une photo de lui avec ses deux compagnes qui était encadrée tandis qu'elle trouva les miettes de la photo précédente dans sa poubelle. Émue mais souriante, elle montra la photo à Fluchgeist qui resta une bonne minute à la regarder avec un sourire béat. Une fois le cadre rangé, le garçon ne tarda pas à revenir pour se coucher. Meme si le trio ne dormit pas immédiatement à cause d'ébats mouvementés, la nuit fut reposante pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin il fit l'inventaire de ses affaires tandis que sa maman, le visage inondé de larmes, bourrait son sac avec des boîtes garnies de petits gâteaux en tous genres. Il serra ses parents dans ses bras en leur promettant de donner de ses nouvelles. Il fit sortir tous ses pokémon et c'est sous un soleil radieux qu'ils se mirent en marche vers la sortie du village.


	92. Chapitre 92: décision

\- Maintenant aller **où** ? Demanda Tutankafer.

\- Eh bien on va se rendre à **Céladopole** et de là, on avisera. Repondit le dresseur, jovial.

\- Ça me parait être une bonne idée, ajouta Polly. Une idée du **type** que tu souhaiterais **affronter**?

\- Pas la moindre, mais pas de **Psy** ni de **Combat** , ce serait trop **facile**!

\- Du moment qu'on se rends a **Johto** après... fit la jeune fille, toute excitée.

\- Toi, tu veux ta **méga-gemme**! Plaisanta son compagnon.

\- Et comment!

\- Je me demandais... tu a vécu dans une arène, tu a déjà assisté à une **méga-évolution**? Je veux dire autre qu'une destinée à nous **tuer**.

\- Oui, un Florizarre. C'était extrêmement **impressionnant** mais ce que son dresseur a dit à Alexandre après le combat a failli me **refroidir**.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien parce que les méga-gemmes ne sont **pas naturelles**.

\- Hein?!

\- Ce sont des **pierres** qui libèrent le **potentiel** d'un pokémon, ça **décuple** ses forces mais c'est extrêmement **douloureux** pour le pokémon.

\- Douloureux?! Mais le guide du **professeur platane** présente ca comme un fantastique lien d' **amitié** entre un pokémon et son dresseur!

\- C'est vrai aussi.

\- Je ne te suis pas dans ton raisonnement là...

\- Il faut une **confiance absolue** en son dresseur pour se soumettre à un pareil traitement. Ça épuise le pokémon comme une **poussée d'adrénaline** mais le contrecoup est **terrible** sans entraînement. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires au sujet de méga-évolutions ou le pokémon est devenu **fou** et termine par **tuer** son dresseur.

Mike s'immobilisa en devenant livide.

\- Tu réalise que tu viens de dire ça sur le même **ton** qu'un présentateur annoncerait la **pluie** pour demain?! Je **tiens** à ma **vie**!

\- Mais toi et moi ce sera **différent** alors j'ai une entière **confiance** en ma méga-évolution.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous sommes **différents**?

\- Nous nous **aimons profondément** et ça **dépasse** la force d'un lien d'amitié banal.

\- Et si ça **dérape**?!

\- Ça voudra dire que tu ne **m'aime pas assez** et que **je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aime**.

Elle avait dit ça en souriant mais Mike se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, il lui faisait confiance mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne l'avait pas franchement enchanté. Dubitatif il considéra sa compagne qui ajouta:

\- Mais le plus **important** c'est que j'atteindrais une **force incroyable** et avec ça je pourrais **broyer n'importe quel adversaire** , alors Eusèbe peut bien avoir des pokémons surpuissants, à ce moment la, **plus rien ne pourra me barrer la route!** Hihihi!

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle facilité qu'il fut forcé de la croire, mais ses pensées envisageaient déjà le scénario catastrophe. Essayant de se donner de la contenance, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, mais ses paroles venaient de se graver dans ses pensées comme une Écrémeuh marquée au fer rouge. Secouant la tête il chassa l'effroyable imagerie qui se déversait dans sa tête comme une boucherie sans nom.

En fin d'après-midi ils arrivèrent à Céladopole et Mike remarqua immédiatemment une petite foule massée au centre pokémon. Il rappella tout le monde sauf Polly et se fraya un chemin en jouant des coudes. La télé affichait un flash infos. Auguste, le champion d'arène de Cramoisi'île venait de capturer Sulfura, l'oiseau légendaire. Polly semblait fascinée par la nouvelle et son oeil valide s'écarquilla légèrement tandis qu'elle observait les images du pokémon. Ils prirent place à table et mangèrent un morceau. Le centre grouillait de monde et il n'y avait presque plus de place aux tables. Un brouhaha constant parcourait la foule et le garçon regarda sa compagne puis déclara:

\- Très bien, prochaine étape, **Cramois'ile**.

Polly s'étrangla en buvant son verre d'eau et demanda:

\- **Quoi?!**

\- Tu m'a bien **entendu**.

\- Tu **plaisante** hein?

\- Je ne plaisante **jamais**. On va se rendre la bas et on va **affronter Sulfura**.

\- **Mais tu es complètement cinglé!**

\- Non. J'ai constaté que vous aviez **toutes** un **excellent niveau** , si on s'en tire haut la main contre lui, je demanderais à affronter son Sulfura.

\- Tu a vu la **puissance** de ce truc?! Il a transformé un arbre mort gigantesque en **tas de cendres** en dix secondes!

\- Et alors?

\- **Je suis pas suicidaire!**

Mike inspira profondément et planta son regard dans celui de sa petite amie avant de dire:

\- Nous sommes poursuivis par des **forces qui dépassent l'entendement** , je veux affronter **Cynthia** et de nombreux obstacles se dresseront sur notre route, si tu n'es **pas capable** d'affronter une **menace** inconnue, **alors tu peux t'en aller tout de suite.**

Elle se raidit brutalement et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il avait dit ça sur un ton extrêmement dur et ses yeux n'avaient pas cillé. Il avait presque quelque chose de féroce dans son expression faciale. Décontenancée, elle répondit:

\- N-non c'est... c'est p-pas ce que je voulais d-dire mais...

\- Bien. **Le sujet est clos.** Demain on se met en marche pour Cramoisi'île.

Il se leva et fendit la foule d'un pas décidé, laissant sa compagne seule à table. Polly regarda la direction ou il était parti, s'attendant à ce qu'il revienne, mais il ne revint pas. Complètement bouleversée, elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux et sortit du centre. La nuit était tombée et elle soupira. Les lumières du Casino eclairaient le ciel non loin. C'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait embrassé Mike pour la première fois et elle se demanda si il s'en souvenait. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis cet instant. Marchant au hasard des rues, elle tomba sur son petit ami dans les bras de Fluchgeist ayant adopté forme humaine, pleurant comme une madeleine. Elle se cacha avant que l'un d'eux ne la remarque puis elle tendit l'oreille:

\- Pourquoi elle **comprends pas** ça...

\- Ami-de-je **maladroit**! Fit-elle en tapotant son dos d'un geste amical.

\- Ce n'est pas de la **maladresse** , mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle veut **tout réussir** mais **sans prendre de risque**.

\- Ombre-de-froid parfois **égoïste**.

Polly faillit intervenir en entendant ça, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce qui avait été dit était très vrai. Elle baissa la tête, attristée et la conversation continua:

\- Ami-de-je devoir **parler** avec Ombre-de-froid.

\- Tu crois? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne le **prenne mal** ou se **vexe**.

\- Elle pouvoir comprendre.

\- J'espère.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Un intense sentiment de jalousie parcourut soudainement la jeune fille qui épiait la situation. Le discours qu'elle avait tenu à son petit ami résonnait dans sa tête, mais c'etait plus facile à dire qu'a accepter. Elle vit Fluchgeist glisser ses mains sous la tunique du garçon et elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide en se raclant la gorge très ostensiblement:

\- **AHEM AHEM.**

Mike sursauta:

\- O-oh, tu es **là**!

\- Oui, je suis **juste là**. Tu peux la **lâcher** maintenant, elle ne va pas **s'envoler**.

\- Hé! Protesta Tutankafer, le regard contrarié.

\- Je... Je pense qu'il est **temps** qu'on mette **les choses au clair** tous les deux, Polly.

Tutankafer soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis après être passée derrière la grande poubelle cachée dans la ruelle juste derrière eux, elle réapparut sous sa forme naturelle. Se tournant vers le sud de la ville, elle fouilla dans le sac du dresseur et marmonna:

\- Je-moi partir **promener**.

\- Oui, mais reste **discrète** , je ne veux pas **d'ennuis**. Si je ne suis **pas là** lorsque tu **reviens** , on se retrouvera au **centre pokémon** , d'accord?

\- _Maanan teru_. Répondit-elle

\- Hein?

\- Je-moi **compris**! Corrigea t'elle en souriant avant de partir tranquillement en souriant.

\- Un **sarcophage ambulant** en pleine nuit dans une métropole... Tu réalise que c'est pas franchement le truc le plus normal du monde? Demanda Polly à son petit ami.

\- Je sais, mais en même temps, si je dois prendre ma **vie** comme **référence** , qu'est-ce qui est **normal**?

Polly eut un petit sourire et s'assit sur le banc non loin. Mike la suivit et demanda:

\- Polly. C'est **quoi** ton **problème**?

\- J-je... il n'y a **pas** de **problème**!

\- Ne me ment pas!

\- Oh Mike... dit-elle en soupirant, la gorge serrée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a (! Demanda t'il, impatient.

- **IL Y A QUE J'AI PEUR!** Cria Polly.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu ne réalise pas?! Des pokémons au statut **divin** en ont après toi et **tu vis ta vie comme si de rien n'était**! On a été expédiés dans le **temps** par **Dialga** en personne! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas très bien compte de la situation! **Un dieu souhaite t'éliminer, Mike!**

\- Oui, mais je suis **toujours** en **vie**.

\- Et les évènements recents avec **Giratina** , hein?! Tu a failli **MOURIR!** Ca rentre dans ta petite tête ça?! **Mourir!**

\- Polly... dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu es une **clé** à **usage unique** et le jour ou on ne pourra plus l'arrêter tu mourra!

\- Ne...

\- **JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURE BORDEL! JE T'AIME!**

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le torse de son petit ami en explosant en sanglots tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Chhhh... c'est rien... calme toi...

\- O-Oh...chéri...j-j'ai si p-peur...e-et...

\- Il ne faut pas. Je te **promets** qu'on arrivera au bout.

\- Mais tu a entendu **Dialga**! Que se passera t'il le jour ou **Arceus** se rendra compte que tu a réussi à revenir à notre époque?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je pourrais y penser autant que je veux, ça ne **changera rien**. On verra au moment venu.

\- Ça a l'air tellement facile pour toi!

\- Non Polly, ce n'est **pas** facile. Depuis qu'on a affronté le **Méga Tyranocif** , mes rêves ont pris un coup. Les combats sont **dangereux** , il y a des crapules et des gens malhonnêtes qui ne **s'arrêteront pas** si leur adversaire s'évanouit. Je fait souvent des **cauchemars** ou vous **mourrez** et cet épisode en chaise roulante m'a **terrifié**. J'ai **tout le temps peur**. Peur de vous **perdre** , peur de faire une **erreur** qui me coûtera la vie, peur de prendre la **mauvaise décision** , peur que tu me **quitte** , peur d'affronter **Cynthia**...

Elle serra son petit amis dans ses bras tandis qu'il continuait:

\- Mais vous me donnez du **courage** et j'ai **foi** en vous, alors oui, je suis prêt à **affronter Sulfura** parce que je suis certain que vous en êtes **toutes capables** , vraiment. Alors j'oublie mes peurs et le temps d'un combat je me sens **invincible** et tous ces doutes et ces inquiétudes me **quittent** pendant un temps. Oui nous avons vécu des aventures **extraordinaires** , on a vu des **dieux** et des mortels, mais ça en valait parfaitement la peine. Alors sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir **peur** , mais sache aussi que tu peux **compter sur moi**. Le destin ne nous fera pas de cadeaux alors plus vite on aura accepté ça, mieux on s'en portera.

Polly soupira profondément en serrant son petit ami de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, puis elle l'embrassa avec passion. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient et sa biologie commença à la tourmenter. Mal à l'aise elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son petit ami demanda:

\- Tout va bien? Tu es toute rouge...

\- Je.. j'ai **chaud**. Répondit elle maladroitement.

Reprenant son embrassade, Polly se sentait de plus en plus légère et son cors bouillonnant réclamait d'être aimé. Sa tête semblait tourbillonner et les dernières réticences sautèrent au moment ou elle sussurra à l'oreille de son petit ami:

\- **Prends moi.** La tout de suite, **ici**.

\- Q-quoi?! Répondit Mike, le visage cramoisi.

\- **Prends moi sauvagement, domine moi.**

\- **Polly!** S'exclama le garçon.

\- J'ai envie que tu me **saute**.

\- N-ne dit pas ça comme ça!

Elle sentit qu'il était brûlant et réalisa qu'il ne cessait de serrer ses cuisses dans une série de mouvements gênés.

\- Tu en a autant **envie** que moi, ne rechigne pas.

\- Mais p-pas ici!

\- Il y a une **ruelle** juste là.

\- C'est un peu...euh...

\- C'est **ici et maintenan** t ou c'est **rien pendant un mois**.

\- C'est pas juste!

\- **Rien** n'es jamais **juste**.

\- Mais!

- **Trois...**

\- Hein?!

\- **Deux.**

\- Okay! Okay, **j'accepte**.

\- Amène toi.

Elle se leva et l'attira vers la ruelle. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle retira la tunique de son compagnon et le plaqua contre le mur, dans les ombres de la ruelle sans éclairage. Il sembla se détendre un peu et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie. Il était fébrile, comme si il se retenait. La jeune fille se montra plus hardie dans sa démonstration d'affection et glissa lentement sur son torse en l'embrassant sans arrêt tout en continuant de descendre. Il sentit une petite décharge biologique le parcourir lorsqu'elle atteignit la zone entre ses cuisses. Un peu gêné il tenta de modérer ses ardeurs mais les brides de son désir sautaient les unes après les autres et ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus confuses.

Arriva un stade ou il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il la redressa et d'un puissant mouvement de bras, la plaqua contre le mur et saisit fermement son posterieur. Remontant sa robe, il se pencha en chuchotant quelque chose de si obscène que sa compagne devint instantanément cramoisie d'embarras. Appuyant son propos, il s'avança d'un lent geste du bassin et elle écarquilla son oeil valide en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait tout son corps bouillir soudainement et en lieu et place des petites sensations électriques habituelles, ce furent des tsunamis de magma passionnel qui ravagèrent son âme. Son amant tendit ses bras et se tint fermement aux épaules de sa compagne en se laissant guider par ses pulsions les plus primitives.

Chaque mouvement était pour elle un nouvel assaut de plaisir, ayant atteint un état second, son corps n'obéissait plus et sa langue se délia. Le garçon lui aussi était en transe, seul lui importait cette sensation puissante et incroyable le noyant dans un torrent de plaisir comme la plus puissante des drogues ultra concentrées. Ses muscles agissaient d'eux-mêmes et il ne vivait plus que pour cet instant complètement fou qui emportait le couple dans un cyclone de sensations. À l'apogée de leur fusion charnelle, chacun vécut un incroyable sursaut biologique, manquant de peu de les faire s'écrouler sur eux-mêmes, leurs corps accusant le contrecoup de cette tempête d'adrénaline.

Le souffle court et transpirant copieusement, il se laissa tomber contre le mur de brique en se laissant glisser, tentant de reprendre son souffle comme un athlète ayant dépassé sa limite corporelle. Polly se laissa choir contre lui, en nage, et son oeil fixant le vide d'un air extatique. Il fallut bien un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne parviennent à parler. Mike replia péniblement ses jambes et considéra mentalement le chemin jusqu'au centre pokémon. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver tant sa fatigue était éprouvante. Rampant vers son sac laissé au bout de la ruelle, il constata qu'il était ouvert et s'exclama:

\- **Oh non, le sac est ouvert!**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Le sac est ouvert, je l'avais laissé **là**! Quelqu'un aura du se **servir** pendant qu'on...

\- Qu'on...? Demanda sa compagne, un gigantesque sourire lui barrant le visage.

\- Eh bien qu'on euh...

\- **S'envoyait en l'air avec ce qui est probablement la meilleure baise de tous les temps et qu'à mon avis c'est le genre de sexe que beaucoup de monde n'aura jamais la chance de connaître ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans la vie?**

\- Ouais.

\- Hihihihi!

\- Bref, je **sais** ce qu'on m'a **tiré**... geignit-il en fouillant son sac.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Mon **portefeuille**.

\- Oh ça, c'est **Tutankafer** qui l'a pris en partant tout à l'heure.

\- Tu réalise que c'est encore **pire**?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait se **promener** , une **reine** a bien le droit de sortir de temps à autres! De plus, nous sommes à **Céladopole** , de nuit.

\- Oui, et? Demanda le garçon. Çe ne m'aide pas pour la retrouver!

\- On va essayer de **deviner**! Voyons, voyons... Je suis une **reine** qui a vécu douze ans dans le **luxe** et **obsédée par les richesses** au point que mon régime alimentaire pourrait **ruiner un pays** , où irais-je avec le **porte-feuille** de mon dresseur?

Mike devint livide et Polly eut une expression terrifiée en songeant à la réponse. Ils se regardèrent ensemble et dirent simultanément:

 **"LE CASINO !"**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je ne pouvais pas avoir Tutankafer et un casino dans un même chapitre sans rien faire, c'est donc chose faite à présent! Pour les curieux, j'ai participé à un exercice d'écriture il y a quelques semaines de ça, il fallait écrire un AU (Alternate Universe/Univers Alternatif) d'une fanfic actuellement en cours, donc c'est " **jusqu'au bout du monde** " qui s'est retrouvée en version "Coffee Shop" ! Il suffit d'aller sur ma page de listing de fanfic, elle s'appelle " **Une tasse de thé** " et c'est un oneshot!_

 _Merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui suivent "Jusqu'au bout du monde", qu'il s'agisse de lecteurs anonymes, d'abonnés ou de reviewers, je sui vraiment content de réussir à écrire quelque chose qui tienne (plus ou moins) la route ! à Mercredi pour la suite !_


	93. Chapitre 93: Jackpot

Mike courait comme un dératé à en perdre haleine, malgré la fatigue qui le tenaillait. Polly sur ses talons, ils manquèrent de peu de percuter des promeneurs tardifs et arrivèrent enfin devant le monumental casino. Il y avait foule et la sécurité semblait avoir du mal à contenir le flux de visiteurs. Mike se fraya un chemin et épia les conversations. Une quantité astronomique de gens se pressaient le long du corridor qui donnait dans la gigantesque salle des machines à sous. Puis il entendit quelqu'un parler:

\- Ça fait plus d' **une heure** qu'elle est là c'est du **jamais vu** , c'est **incroyable**.

Piqué par la curiosité mais avec une certaine prémonition, il continua de fendre la foule en poussant des gens et émergea finalement près du cette mystérieuse personne. Tout le monde se serrait autour d'elle et chacun commentait. Ne pouvant voir correctement, il se mit à ramper entre les jambes des gens malgré les protestations, les insultes et deux verres de champagne tombés. Il observa la femme assise et reconnut Fluchgeist sous sa forme humaine. Mais au moment ou le garçon s'apprêtait à intervenir une femme hurla:

\- **HIIIIIIIIII! UN PERVERS! IL EST PASSÉ SOUS MA JUUUUUUUPE!**

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et il se retrouva roué de coups de pieds et piétiné par un nombre incalculable de talons. Se redressant d'une traite en criant:

\- **MAIS BORDEL LAISSEZ MOI PASSER!**

Sa voix avait porté sur un ton qui figea entièrement les gens présents. Se rendant compte de l'attention attirée, il toussa poliment et s'approcha de Fluchgeist:

\- Tout va **bien**?

\- Vous la **connaissez**?! Demanda un homme, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Je la connais c'est ma pe...euh **cousine**. Corrigea t'il en espérant ne pas avoir de connaissances dans la foule.

\- Oh Arceus soit loué, faites la **partir** , je vous en **supplie**!

\- Elle cause un **problème**?

\- Oui... enfin non. Mais jugez par vous même.

L'homme attira Mike vers lui et le guida vers un coin de la salle ou des valises pleines de pièces et de billets débordaient. Le type ajouta:

\- Elle n'arrête pas de **gagner** et malgré toutes nos méthodes de détection de **triche** elle gagne à tous les coups!

\- Et alors?

\- **ELLE VA RUINER LE CASINO À ELLE SEULE!**

\- Mais... ces gains sont **légaux** , non?

\- Tout a fait, mais le but d'un établissement de jeux, c'est de **GAGNER** de l'argent, et avec elle nous sommes en **perte sèche** , alors je vous en supplie, en tant que **directeur** du Casino, faites la **partir**!

Mike considéra le butin en secouant la tête et demanda:

\- Elle est donc en droit de **tout** emporter.

\- Oui, emportez tout, mais **disparaissez** , elle a gagné les **deux tiers** de notre recette **anuelle**!

\- Bien, je... je vais voir ça, mais il va falloir faire **plusieurs voyages** parce qu'avec tout ça...

\- **Surtout pas!** S'ecria le directeur. Qu'elle ne revienne **jamais** , on va vous donner le **change** à l'accueil, nous avons des tas de devises possibles, mais pitié **qu'elle arrête**!

Inspirant profondément, Mike s'approcha de Fluchgeist et posa calmement sa main sur son bras en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible pour son interlocutrice:

\- Ça **suffit** ma grande. Tu a déjà gagné bien assez, mieux vaut **filer** avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'énerver plus que de raison.

Elle s'interrompit en ramassant un seau débordant de pièces et le tendit au garçon qui manqua de peu de tomber sous le poid du récipient saturé. Avec mille précautions il le tendit au directeur et ajouta à la femme:

\- Ils vont te l'échanger en **caisse** , on ne pourra **pas** emporter tout ça, et si la **supercherie** de ta véritable apparence est dévoilée, nous serons **tous** dans une situation plus que **problématique**. Viens avec moi sans faire d'histoires, s'il te plaît.

Il tendit sa main et elle se releva lentement, mettant en application des années de gouvernance et rajusta ses cheveux comme une impératrice. Il y eut un murmure dans la foule silencieuse et tous les hommes ne la quittaient pas des yeux tandis que les femmes lui lançaient des regards chargés de colère et de jalousie. Elle s'approcha du directeur et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire séducteur en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil. L'homme devint tout rouge et se mit à suer a grosses gouttes tandis qu'elle remuait les pièces dans le seau. Son dresseur toussa poliment en faisant un signe de la tête vers la sortie encadrée par des agents de sécurités accompagnés de Mackogneurs et de Lucarios.

Sans dire un mot, elle saisit Mike au niveau du col de sa tunique et le plaqua contre une machine à sous et l'embrassa fougueusement en se collant à lui. Il y eut des sifflets dans la foule et des encouragements fusèrent de part et d'autre. Elle remonta sa jambe, frottant sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe du garçon et faisant ainsi remonter sa jupe de manière plus que suggestive. Le directeur intervint, complètement paniqué:

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre, euh...

\- Nous **partons**! Fit Mike en reprenant son souffle, passablement gêné.

Il tira Fluchgeist par la mains tandis qu'elle adressait de petits aurevoirs à la foule, comme une star quittant ses fans. Les pokémons affiliés à la sécurité les encadrèrent et ils furent emmenés à la salle des coffres. Le directeur fit amener toutes les valises et annonça:

\- Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir **patienter** , il va falloir procéder au **comptage**.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit Mike.

Quatre huissiers prirent place et comptèrent chaque pièce et chaque billet dans les huit énormes valises posées sur les tables. Le dresseur pouvait voir des lueurs de convoitise dans les yeux du personnel qui les observaient. Les femmes le regardaient avec dédain mais il était facile de deviner que les hommes n'avaient pas que des bonnes intentions à leur égard. Il entendit les comptages et ses nerfs furent secoués lorsqu'il entendit les chiffres passer de dizaines de milliers à des centaines de milliers. Il allait partir devant tout le monde avec une somme colossale, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau avant qu'il ne se fasse agresser dans la rue. Mais son inquiétude grimpa lorsqu'il vit la dernière valise décomptée et le dernier billet trié et la voix d'un des huissier conclure:

\- Et voilà, **un million deux cent cinquante trois mille huit cent vingt-deux P$**.

Il y eut un très long silence dans la pièce et tout le monde se regardait, se répétant mentalement la somme astronomique annoncée. Fluchgeist arborait un air de conquérante, les poings sur les hanches, bien droite, la tête haute et la poitrine bombée. Le directeur avait les larmes aux yeux et demanda d'une voix lourde de peine:

\- Est-ce que... vous désirez une **conversion** dans la devise de votre choix?

\- Je... euh...fit le garçon en regardant la femme. Vous auriez quelque chose de moins... **volumineux**?

\- Nous avons des **lingots plats** d'une valeur de **vingt-cinq mille P$** chacuns...

\- Parfait! Lança le dresseur. Ce sera très bien. **Arrondissez** la somme et **reprenez le reste**.

Fluchgeist eut un sursaut nerveux et elle tourna lentement le visage vers le jeune homme et ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge rubis, son regard était furieux et si il n'y avait pas eu d'autres personnes, elle l'aurait déjà probablement tué. Il déclara:

\- Ce sera...euh...pour les **frais de dossier** , et, euh, le **personnel**.

\- M-merci monsieur. Bredouilla le directeur la tête basse.

Le compte fut arrondi à un million deux cent cinquante mille et les lingots furent glissés dans une gigantesque valise-chariot qui leur fut remise. Mike poussa délicatement son convoi jusqu'a la sortie où le public, massé devant le bâtiment, formait une véritable marée humaine. Des photographes les bombardèrent de toutes parts et il plissa les yeux en se couvrant partiellement le visage. Des journalistes les assaillirent de questions mais il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles. Il dit à son amie:

\- Les nouvelles vont vite par ici... **comment** on va sortir de là ?

\- Fait **confiance** Je-moi. Répondit-elle.

Fluchgeist s'immobilisa, ouvrit la valise et en tira un lingot. Le brouhaha s'arrêta un immédiatemment puis en se penchant discrètement vers Mike elle murmura:

\- Humains **monstres** assoiffés argent. **Tous pareils**.

\- H-hein?! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que...

Elle plia son bras en arrière et cria:

\- **CADEAU!**

Le lingot décrivit un arc de cercle et tomba dans la foule, il y eut des cris et ce fut la ruée frénétique générale, les pokémon faisant la sécurité furent débordés et la bousculade dégénéra en une émeute. Mike fut poussé brutalement et des gens se ruèrent les uns sur les autres en se déchirant les habits et en hurlant comme des damnés. Fluchgeist saisit Mike sous le bras et fendit la foule en poussant le chariot à toute allure. La cohue avoisinante leur permit de s'echapper dans une ruelle ou elle réintégra son sarcophage en ricanant. P

olly se manifesta rapidement et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Sa compagne devint fébrile à l'annonce du montant gagné par Fluchgeist. Mais Mike ne pensait qu'à la sécurité de Tutankafer et de l'argent. Il se changea rapidement avec le survêtement que lui avait offert Cynthia puis il fit signe à ses compagnes de le suivre. Il les rappella avant d'entrer dans un hôtel en ayant pris soin de recouvrir le chariot d'une couverture récupérée dans une poubelle. Il demanda une chambre mais une voix ajouta:

\- **de luxe!**

Mike leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant celle de Polly qui tentait de l'imiter et soupira. Le concierge leur donna une suite luxueuse et un groom les emmena a leur chambre. Mike offrit un généreux pourboire au garçon en demandant à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Puis poussant son chargement il referma derrière lui en soupirant d'aise.

Polly et Tutankafer sortirent de leur ball et chacune prit forme humaine. Il laissa Exagide et Moyade sortir également et annonça:

\- Stop. Avant de faire **quoi que ce soit** , je demande une **réunion immédiate** , tout le monde autour de la table là-bas. Ses pokémon prirent place et Mike diminua la lumière tamisée puis laissa sortir Desséliande sur la terrasse. Retirant la couverture il remarqua qu'aucun lingot n'avait bougé et leva un regard étonné vers Fluchgeist.

\- Mais, tu a lancé un **lingot** dans la foule, il devrait en **manquer** un !

\- Je-moi **pas gaspille**. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur le tas de lingots et en fit apparaître un devant les yeux ebahis de Polly. Cette dernière demanda:

\- Tu... Tu peux **créer** de l'or ?!

\- Pas création. **Illusion**.

\- Mais... tu es entrain de me dire qu'il y a eu une **émeute** pour... **rien** ?!

Polly alluma l'écran gigantesque et un flash info était en cours:

" _-opole ou une riche gagnante a lancé un lingot d'une valeur de vingt-cinq mille P$ dans la foule, déclenchant une émeute sauvage devant l'établissement. L'heureux détenteur du lingot ramassé ne s'est pas manifesté mais à en croire certains témoins, il aurait disparu peu après en même temps que le couple gagnant. Si le directeur accuse une perte sèche pour sa recette dont la somme n'a pas été communiquée, les détenteurs ainsi que leur butin se sont volatilisés dans le désordre ambiant. Jackpot au casino, le couple qui disparaît dans la foulée, les rumeurs vont bon train, et déjà sur les reseaux sociaux les théories émèrgent. Alors, "Les amants de l'or maudit du Casino" sont ils réels? Le doute plane et le chef d'établissement pleure. C'etait Katie Kador en direct de Celadon-TV!_ "

Mike éteignit aussitôt la télé. Polly était écroulée de rire sur le canapé:

\- **Hahahahahahahahahaha! "Les amants de l'or maudit du Casino" ! Hahahahahahahahahaha oh purée, c'est totalement délirant hahahahahahahaha!**

\- Polly... soupira Mike, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouuuuh **hihihihi, ouihihihi** , je vais me... **hihihihi**...calmer ! **Hahahahaha !**

\- Bon, maintenant j'aimerais savoir. Qu'est ce qu'on **fait** de tout ça ?! articula le garçon en désignant les lingots.

Tutankafer en saisit un et transformant sa machoire en un gouffre ténébreux constellé de dents pointues, les fit glisser dans sa bouche avant de finalement les avaler un par un.

\- **Oh non! T'abuse là!** Geingit Polly. Tu va **bouffer** de quoi acheter cet hôtel! Tu pourrais **partager** un peu!

\- Euh...en même temps c'est **son** argent hein. Elle l'a gagné **légalement** donc elle est en droit d'en faire ce qu'elle veut et...

\- Non, pas légal.

\- **Quoi ?!** Fit Polly, estomaquée.

\- Moi **triché**. Ricana Fluchgeist.

\- Mais... comment ?! Demanda le garçon.

\- Je-moi lancer machine puis passer ombre sous machine et arreter quand je-moi vouloir.

\- **Oh génial. Il manquait plus que ça !** Pesta Mike. **Si tu t'es faite grillée on sera dans une merde noire! Je te félicite pas!**

Elle termina d'avaler un lingot, puis se saisissant des quatre derniers, elle en donna deux à Mike et deux à Polly en disant:

\- Pour **vous**.

\- Je...je... bredouilla Polly, ne sachant pas que dire.

\- Je-moi contente **rentrée**.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Reine chouette, mais **ennuyeux** sans Ami-de-je.

\- Oh. Merci.

Il s'inclina légèrement en remerciement et glissa les dejx dans son sac avant de déclarer:

\- Je suis **crevé** je vais me **coucher** , je suggère à tout le monde d'en faire autant.

\- Je te rejoins tout â l'heure! Fit Polly en souriant à son petit ami.

Il s'avança vers le lit gigantesque, et a peine couché que le sommeil vint l'emporter avant même qu'il ne commence à se déchausser.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _En fait j'ai tellement d'avance que je peux poster la suite tout de suite!  
_ **  
EDIT:** _Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais fait de description économique, mais le P$ est une valeur très forte, ils ont donc un somme astronomique entre les mains (ou plutôt dans le sarcophage) et ça explique aussi pourquoi Mike s'était plaint du prix de la Soinball (oui rappellez vous, avant de rencontrer Moyade), et ça explique également le fait que personne ne puisse s'acheter de ruban à un milliard puisque c'est une somme virtuellement impossible à posséder même pour les plus riches. Voilà, je sais que ça parait pas important, mais selon moi c'était un point à éclaircir pour les lecteurs!_


	94. Chapitre 94: Richesse

La lumière du jour le força à se réveiller. Clignant des yeux avec difficultés, Mike émergea d'une nuit sans rêves. Allongé exactement comme il s'était endormi, le jeune homme se redressa lentement, les muscles douloureux. Les idées revenaient dans sa tête comme un ordinateur lent au démarrage. Pour se réveiller il décida de prendre une bonne douche. La suite était tellement vaste qu'il tomba sur un placard et une cuisine avant d'ouvrir la salle de bains. Un gigantesque jacuzzi trônait au milieu de la pièce et en temps normal il en aurait profité si ce dernier n'était pas encombré par Tutankafer et Ectoplasma baignant dedans en ronflant bruyamment. À en juger par les quatre bouteilles vides qui flottaient a la surface de l'eau elles avaient probablement du faire la fête bien après qu'il se soit endormi, et il était prêt à parier qu'elles auraient un mal de crâne terrible aussi.

Il prit une bouteille et consulta l'étiquette:

" _Alcool désinfectant modifié: 90°_ "

Livide, il tourna la bouteille dans tous les sens et en fit perler trois gouttes sur son doigt qu'il mit en bouche. Le geste fût rapidement regretté dans la mesure ou il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du métal en fusion. Par réflexe il but un peu de l'eau du bain, mais la sensation de brûlure persistait. Il consulta les autres bouteilles et lut:

" _Dom Chapignon Cuvée Royale_ "

Il secoua la tête et les posa dans un recoin de la salle de bain. Puis, pris d'un sérieux doute il se rendit dans la salle à manger et consulta la feuille des tarifs. La bouteille d'alcool modifié venait très probablement de la pharmacie mais les trois autres venaient du bar. Arrivé à la ligne du Dom Chapignon, il manqua de s'évanouir, les bouteilles étaient à quarante-deux mille P$ l'unité. Il s'assit sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant longuement. Avec une Reine et une mégalomaniaque prise de folie des grandeurs, il courait droit à la ruine. Tout ce luxe, toute cette opulence le rendaient malade. Les gens ne mourraient plus de faim grâce aux pokémon d'utilité publique tels que les Tropius ou les Noadkoko qui pouvaient produire de la nourriture en quantité suffisante, mais un tel faste était démesuré. Ses parents avaient toujours vécu dans une certaine simplicité, mais il se trouvait dans un lieu bien loin des standards des gens aux revenus modestes.

Il sentit un contact sur son bras droit et il vit Exagide près de lui. Elle enroula ses bras en tissu autour de lui et lui tapota le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de lui rendre son sourire. Il la caressa affectueusement et elle reprit la lecture du carnet. Elle leva une main et effectua une série de gestes en direction du garçon. Faisant marcher sa mémoire, il réfléchit quelques instants et dit à voix haute:

\- Tu a faim!

Pour toute réponse elle fit un signe de main approbateur et il se félicita intérieurement. Prenant le combiné il appella la réception et une voix répondit:

\- Reception de l'hôtel Hilpoké, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui?

\- Bonjour, je...euh...souhaiterais un truc à **manger**.

\- Certainement, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait **plaisir**?

\- Je...pardonnez moi mais je n'ai **jamais** fait ce genre de choses auparavant...

\- Ce n'est **rien** monsieur, il y a une **carte** sous le **combiné** , faites votre choix!

\- Bien! Alors... fit Mike en dépliant la carte. Je voudrais des **viennoiseries** et du **jus de fruits** pour moi...

\- Très bien, et pour vos **pokémon** , quelque chose leur ferait **plaisir**?

\- Oui, je vais prendre **trois** menus, un **Acier** , l'autre **Plante** et le dernier, **Eau**.

\- Ce sera tout?

\- Oui, **merci** infiniment!

\- Nous arriverons dans **vingt minutes** monsieur.

Puis son interlocuteur raccrocha. Mike s'étira et prit l'air sur la terrasse. Le temps était splendide. Il caressa l'écorce de Desséliande et murmura:

\- Bonjour ma grande!

\- Desséééé... fit-elle en serrant maladroitement Mike dans ses mains énormes.

\- Un **repas** arrivera d'ici peu, j'attends que les deux autres **princesses** aux goûts de luxe se **réveillent** et on file d'ici.

\- Deeeeee? Demanda le pokémon.

\- Ça me fout la **gerbe** tout ce **fric** qui suinte de partout. À elles deux elles ont bu pour **cent vingt-six mille P$**. Tu te rends compte?! C'est un peu plus que le prix de la **maison** de mes parents.

\- Liande.

\- Je pige pas, qu'est-ce qu'elles prennent comme **plaisir** à se démolir la tête avec plus d'un an de salaire d'un employé normal?!

L'arbre monumental tapota l'épaule de son dresseur et afficha un air compatissant. Du moins aussi visuellement compatissant que pouvait l'être un arbre. Il s'accouda au balcon et regarda vers le lointain en murmurant:

\- ... _jusqu'au bout du monde_...

La sonnette le tira de sa rêverie et le garçon se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Une profusion de plateaux fut amenée sur des chariots et ils furent poussés dans la chambre. Le garçon d'étage se planta dans l'encadrement et fixa Mike du regard. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi l'homme attendait ici, il y avait tout dans l'ordre. Puis l'homme en uniforme toussa poliment. Mike se demanda s'il y avait une sorte de protocole ou quelque chose à faire, mais à cet instant, Fluchgeist sortit de la salle de bain sous sa forme humaine en titubant et déposa une pierre précieuse dans la poche de l'uniforme du personnel et il afficha soudainement un grand sourire et referma doucement la porte.

Mike regarda Fluchgeist et secoua la tête et dit:

\- **Bah bravo** , tu es dans un état...

\- Je-moi cont- _hic!_ -contente.

\- Tu empeste **l'alcool** , pouah! Fit-il en balayant l'air devant son visage.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur et marcha maladroitement jusqu'au salon ou elle se laissa tomber sur un luxueux fauteuil. Elle ouvrit ostensiblement son tailleur et Mike détourna la tête, rougissant. Il poussa les chariots et appella ses pokémon.

Chaque menu etait constitué d'aliments divers. Exagide avait un énorme bol de superbe morceaux de métal et un flacon de fer à côté. Moyade quant à elle avait eu un aquarium d'eau, d'algues broyées et du plancton nageant tranquillement dedans tandis que Desséliande avait pour elle un gigantesque plat rempli de terre, et à l'odeur, d'engrais sous forme de fumier. Tous trois se régalèrent copieusement et Polly émergea à son tour de la salle de bain. Contrairement à sa camarade de beuverie, elle ne semblait pas du tout en forme et sa peau avait un teint presque verdâtre. Elle marmonna un bonjour d'une voix grincheuse et se dirigea vers la pharmacie pour se trouver un anti-douleur. Mike se tourna vers Fluchgeist en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'elle était simplement couverte d'une serviette et annonça:

\- Je suis **désolé** les filles mais à ce train là, l'argent du Casino sera **dépensé** en quelques **jours** , il faut qu'on **parte** avant qu'on ne se retrouve à sec et...

\- Woooh, hé, oh, **calme** de bon matin là, j'ai un **putain** de **mal de crâne** alors me prends pas la tête direct au **réveil**! Grogna Polly, d'une humeur exécrable.

\- **Ami-de-je** trop obsédé **argent**... soupira Fluchgeist, contrariée.

- **Quoi?! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là!** Je vois juste que vous avez des **goûts de luxe** et que je n'ai pas les moyens **financiers** de payer **indéfiniment**! Alors **désolé** de percer votre petite bulle de princesses capricieuses, mais avec des **dettes** je peux oublier mon **rêve** et...

Il fut interrompu par la femme à la peau ambrée qui l'embrassa avant de murmurer:

\- Ami-de-je sans inquiétude.

\- **Mais!**

\- Chhhhhhh. **Ombre-de-froid** venir **aider**.

Polly arriva en trainant les pieds et Fluchgeist souleva son sarcophage pour le mettre sur le côté et elle demanda à Polly:

\- Toi **tirer** avec moi.

\- ouais ouais, mais après fout moi la **paix**... grogna la jeune fille.

Le couvercle fut retiré et un flot de pièces d'or s'ecoula du sarcophage comme un torrent soudainement libéré d'un barrage après des années. Des bijoux, des pierres précieuses et une multitude d'objets de valeur furent emportés par la quantité astronomique de pièces qui s'écoulait. Fluchgeist et Polly tirèrent le cercueil dans toute la pièce mais le flot ne cessait toujours pas et Mike dut plisser les yeux tant la luminosité était étourdissante. Il reconnut également les lingots qu'elle avait avalés à Hoenn et bientôt la pièce fut remolie jusqu'à la hauteur de l'assise des chaises. La femme souleva le sarcophage en le secouant et une petite poignée de diamants en tomba, puis elle demanda d'un air satisfait:

\- **Argent** plus **problème** Ami-de-je?

\- Je...je...je...mais...qu'est-ce que...et...

Il se pinça à plusieurs reprises mais tout était bien réel. Polly s'était jetée dans la masse et se roulait dans les pièces et les pierres précieuses en s'arrosant copieusement de richesses. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était probablement faite écraser par la fortune colossale qui remplissait le salon à présent. Fluchgeist se releva et caressa le garçon au niveau de la nuque et des épaules en l'embrassant doucement. Il entendit un bruit de pièces remuées derrière lui et Polly bondit, précipitant ses deux amis dans cette mer d'or. Il rougit légèrement et elles s'empressèrent de le déshabiller. Il paniqua légèrement:

\- **Héééééééééé!** Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends?!

\- J'ai **toujours** voulu savoir quel **effet** ça faisait. Murmura sa petite amie, joyeuse comme tout à présent.

\- **Ami-de-je** pas **aimer**?

\- Si, mais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car ses deux amantes l'embrassèrent l'une après l'autre et leurs mains baladeuses achevèrent de le convaincre. Mais alors que les ébats allaient démarrer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il sursauta et devint blanc comme un linge. Il se rua dans le couloir en s'habillant maladroitement et il entrouvrit la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement et une silhouette vêtue de noir entra dans la suite. Il se raidit en reconnaissant Cynthia.

Paniqué, il tenta de barrer l'accès à la championne mais elle atteignait déjà le salon. Fluchgeist et Polly étaient allongées l'une sur l'autre entrain de s'embrasser avec la langue au milieu de la fortune déversée. S'assurant que la porte était bien fermé il retourna auprès de la maître de Sinnoh qui s'était immobilisée en voyant la scène. Elle tourna très lentement ses yeux écarquillés vers Mike qui, confus, murmura:

\- Je...euh... Je sais que ça parait **bizarre** , mais je peux tout **expliquer** et... **hé!**

Les deux amantes n'avaient pas réalisé qu'elles n'etaient pas seules et pire encore, la personne qui les regardait n'était pas leur petit ami. Elles sursautèrent à leur tour mais alors que Fluchgeist regagnait son sarcophage, Polly fit plusieurs brasses en s'immergea sous l'argent. La dirigeante de Sinnoh parla pour elle même à voix haute:

\- Eh bien... il n'a pas l'air de **s'ennuyer**...

\- Je... **ahem**. je peux faire **quelque chose** pour vous? Demanda le garçon, un peu inquiet.

\- Je venais aux **nouvelles** mais je **constate** que ça ne va **pas trop mal** pour toi.

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains, mort de honte d'avoir été pris au dépourvu, mais la visiteuse continua:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ta vie **privée** , ça ne concerne que **toi**. Je suis venue pour **autre chose**.

\- A-ah? Demanda le garçon.

\- Il y a eu un **incident** à cause d'Eusèbe il y a quelques jours.

\- **Exact!** Fit Polly en émergeant du tas d'or, habillée avec élégance. Eusèbe a exploité une **faille émotionnelle** et Mike a... **un peu** perdu les pédales.

\- **UN PEU PERDU LES PÉDALES?! IL S'EN EST FALLU DE PEU POUR QUE GIRATINA N'ARRIVE DANS NOTRE MONDE, ET TOI TU APPELLE ÇA " _UN PEU PERDU LES PÉDALES_ " ?!**

Tout le monde sursauta. Elle avait employé un ton extrêmement dur et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Passant une main sur son front elle expira profondément avant d'ajouter:

\- Je... Je suis **désolée** , c'est juste que c'est assez **difficile** pour moi en ce moment. Eusèbe a pu se racheter une **conduite** auprès d'un **champion** et nous sommes **tous** interrogés en ce moment, tout le monde est à **cran** et chacun trouve les autres suspicieux, j'étais la première en tête de liste et ils ne font rien pour être agréables. Puis j'ai appris hier l' **incident** avec Giratina et le soir même je vois Mike aux informations à cause du **Casino**.

Elle soupira, vraiment ennuyée de sa propre réaction, mais Polly demanda poliment:

\- Sans vouloir faire mon indiscrète **comment** vous êtes au courant pour Giratina?

\- La femme qui escortait Eusèbe a **tout vu** et elle l'a **raconté** à gauche et à droite, il a fallu **acheter son silence** et étouffer l'affaire, sinon votre petit ami serait déjà **lynché** en place publique. La religion d'Arceus est profondément ancrée dans la culture et Giratina n'est perçu que comme le **mal absolu** par les hommes d'église, alors imaginez, votre petit ami peut **potentiellement** libérer le pire ennemi d'une religion populaire.

Fluchgeist porta la main à sa bouche en poussant un petit cri et Cynthia secoua la tête.

\- La **prochaine fois** qu'il y a un **incident** de la sorte, **prévenez moi** , je vous en serais **reconnaissante**. Conclut-elle.

\- Il y a eu un **autre incident** peu après. Continua Polly.

Elle relata ce qui s'était produit peu après le retour de Mike à la maison et la femme écouta attentivement. Elle sortit un petit papier et le tendit à Mike:

\- Voici un **numéro d'urgence**. Rentre le dans le **Vokit** et que quelqu'un le compose si la situation vous échappe. Mais la prochaine fois, **prévenez moi** s'il vous plaît, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

\- Mais j'aimerais ajouter **quelque chose**. Lança Polly.

\- Je t'écoute? Fit Cynthia, intriguée.

\- Je suis au **regret** de devoir annoncer que le destin est cruel, Mike est vraisemblablement **à usage unique**.

\- Comment ça?

\- Si Giratina émerge **complètement** , Mike **mourra**.

Le garçon devint livide et s'adossa au pilier, les larmes aux yeux tandis que sa compagne continuait d'un ton grave:

\- On a **frôlé** la catastrophe l'autre jour mais c'est très clair, il a **besoin** de son énergie vitale. Je pense que le fait que Mike s'évanouisse l'a **ralenti** et on a pu exploiter cette possibilité avec les autres.

\- Donc vous êtes le **dernier rempart** entre Giratina et ce monde...

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- À ce stade je pense que l'existence toute entière a une dent contre toi mon garçon.

Polly fit signe a Cynthia et Mike puis tous trois s'installèrent sur le lit et Mike raconta la vérité qu'il avait apprise chez ses parents. La championne en fut bouleversée. Mike fit signe à Polly de sortir et il referma la porte derrière elle. La femme adressa un regard étrange au garçon et murmura:

\- C'est... **flatteur** mais tu pense vraiment que...  
\- Mon **autre** problème c'est **ça**. Dit-il en tirant l'orbe de son sac.  
\- Oh.

Cynthia le saisit et retourna l'objet dans ses mains puis le garçon lui expliqua:

\- Je ne sais pas **comment** il me l"a donné mais je me suis réveillé avec.

\- Et alors?

\- Polly est devenue **assoiffée de pouvoir** en le prenant et lorsque Tutankafer lui a pris des mains, ça a fait **pareil**.

\- Ou est-elle d'ailleurs? Je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Vous voyez la **blonde** à la peau dorée?

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- **Si.**

\- Mais... **comment**?

\- Après avoir touché l'orbe **momentanément** , elle semble avoir hérité d'une **fraction** de la capacité de transformation de Polly.

\- Je comprends mieux...

\- A priori ça n'a **pas d'effet** sur les **humains** mais mes **pokémon** y semblent sensibles. Vous auriez une idée?

\- Je pense que tu a hérité de **l'orbe platine**.

\- A part un nom étrange c'est **utile**?

\- Dans les légendes, le détenteur pouvait **commander Giratina** avec ça.

- **Hein?!**

\- Cet orbe est une **portion** de la puissance de Giratina, c'est la réponse aux orbes de **Dialga** et de **Palkia**.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai pu **voyager dans le temps**.

\- **Voyager dans le temps?!**

Le garçon lui raconta sa mésaventure suite à l'arrivée de Dialga et elle fut fascinée. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, elle contempla l'orbe d'un air subjugué.

\- Alors c'est donc **ça**... c'est tout bonnement **incroyable**...

\- Et voilà toute l'histoire.

\- Tu es un garçon **très courageux** , je suis **fière** de toi.

\- M-merci! Répondit il, rougissant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, **essaye** de me tenir **informée** quoi qu'il arrive. Les autres **maîtres** sont un peu **inquiets** à ton sujet.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est **pourquoi** il veut en sortir et si il sort, **que va t'il se passer exactement**.

\- Je... je n'en ai pas la moindre **idée**.

\- L'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, **quoi qu'il arrive** , je ferais de mon mieux pour t' **aider** si tu a besoin de **quoi que ce soit**.

\- Merci à vous.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il rangea l'orbe avant de sortir de la pièce avec lui. Cynthia planta son regard sur Fluchgeist et murmura:

\- C'est totalement **délirant**...  
\- De quoi?  
\- Tu a un **pokémon** qui a été **reine** d'un puissant royaume et tout est devenu **ruine** parce qu'elle t'a suivi.  
\- Je... Je sais... fit le garçon en baissant la tête.  
\- C'est que tu dois **vraiment** être un **bon coup** alors! Plaisanta Cynthia en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Il tourna la tête embarrassé et bredouilla un remerciement puis elle dit:

\- Il faut que je **file** , j'ai encore beaucoup de **monde** à voir et un titre à défendre. Je t'envie parfois!

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de continuer:

\- Passe me voir à ton arrivée à **Sinnoh** , je serais **ravie** de boire un thé avec toi et tes pokémon.

\- Promis.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans le couloir, son grand manteau noir flottant derrière elle. Il resta quelques instants, tandis que son doux parfum s'estompait dans le corridor, puis referma la porte. Il retourna dans le salon ou Polly, roulée en boule sous sa forme naturelle, faisait une petit sieste dans un creux qu'elle avait aménagé. Fluchgeist comptait tranquillement ses pièces une par une et faisait rouler une émeraude sur ses doigts en même temps. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit.

\- Fluch...

\- Pas nom.

\- Hein?

\- **Ombre-de-froid** avoir **nom** humaine.

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeller **Irihor** en public!

\- Alors **trouver** nom.

\- Je... je n'ai aucune idée! Euh... Rohiri?

\- Non.

\- Riri ?

\- **NON.**

\- euh...euh... **Rio**!

Elle observa un moment de silence puis approuva par un large sourire avant de l'embrasser. Flatté, il la remercia puis demanda:

\- Dis moi, lorsque Giratina a pris un **oeil** à Polly, qu'est-ce que tu a **donné** en contrepartie? Il fallait que ce soit un cadeau d'une **très grande valeur personnelle** , alors je me demandais...

\- Couronne Roi-blanc.

\- Oh.

Il resta assis la, gêné et flatté à la fois, mais ne dissimulant pas son embarras. Elle continua de compter silencieusement et il eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant au choix qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il se précipita vers la chambre et en revint avec l'orbe. Rio s'immobilisa et regarda l'objet, méfiante:

\- **Ami-de-je** faire **quoi** ?

\- Je... je peux voyager dans le temps avec.

\- Pour ?

\- Je... Je te **ramène** à ton **époque**!

\- Mais...

\- Comme ça Rathraq ne te **pleurera pas** en causant la perte de son royaume! Tu était si bien la bas, je... Je ne peux pas vivre avec une **culpabilité** pareille...

Elle regarda son dresseur, les larmes aux yeux et murmura:

\- **Ami-de-je** plus vouloir **Je-moi** ?

\- C'est la meilleure solution ! Je t'ai arrachée à une vie glorieuse et...

\- **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

Rio fondit en larmes, secouée par un sanglot terrible tandis que Polly se réveillait, paniquée.

\- Que, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fit-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Mais je lui ai proposé de **retourner dans le passé** pour qu'elle reste avec Rathraq et...

\- Tu n'est qu'un **gros con**.

\- **Hein?** Mais...je voulais seulement...

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, **abstiens toi**.

Polly serra la femme dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour calmer les pleurs et elle adressa un regard fâché à son petit ami:

\- **Va voir ailleurs si on y est.**

\- **Mais!**

\- **Y'a pas de mais!** Va prendre l'air et refléchis à la **connerie** que tu viens de faire.

Il se releva, incrédule et regarda les deux filles serrées l'une contre l'autre. Toujours abasourdi, il se dirigea vers la porte et il sentit quelque chose glisser sur lui. Exagide venait de s'accrocher en bandoulière sur lui, plaçant sa lame et son bouclier dans son dos. Il remercia mentalement son pokémon et il sortit de la suite.


	95. Chapitre 95: bravoure

Mike sortit de l'hôtel, les mains dans les poches, Exagide sur son dos. La rue grouillait de monde et de pokémon à cette heure de la journée. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au choix qui avait conduit à la situation d'aujourd'hui et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Le cri de désespoir du roi hantait son esprit. Consultant un plan de la ville, il se rendit a la bibliothèque nationale.

Dans les villes modernes, les livres se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Désormais on louait une liseuse électronique et on payait une petite somme mensuelle pour l'accès au livres, comme ça, quelle que soit la ville, un livre que vous aviez commencé à Kanto, pouvait être lu dans une bibliothèque de Kalos ou d'ailleurs. Il se présenta au comptoir et demanda une location journalière. S'étant acquitté des formalités, il parcourut les diverses sections sur sa tablette et s'arrêta à la rubrique "Histoire". Parcourant les sous-catégories il trouva un ouvrage.

" _Van'hôl, grandeur et chute d'un empire_ "

Il s'assit tranquillement et commença à consulter l'ouvrage digitalisé. La civilisation y était décrite depuis son apparition, mais il sauta la plupart des pages pour se lancer dans le dernier chapitre:

" _Rathraq II et Irihor, l'amour qui précipita la fin d'une dynastie_ "

L'auteur expliquait sommairement la disparition de la reine Irihor, ici imputée à un complot contre le roi, avec une illustration montrant une silhouette dans une cape emportant la reine par la main. Il se pencha et zooma sur l'illustration. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui qui était représenté. Si la silhouette n'avait pas de visage, la main tenant une boule n'était pas dessinée par hasard. Une légende titrait:

" _L'assassinat de la reine par un ennemi caché dans une cape. La boule dans sa main est très certainement une interprétation de la volonté de conquête de son ravisseur, figurant une allégorie de la terre._ "

Il se redressa et continua de lire.

" _Après la disparition de la reine, le roi, éperdu de tristesse et inconsolable, sombra dans une folie dépressive qui coûta aux Van'hôl leur gloire et leur puissance. Le trésor fut dilapidé et les impôts successifs sur le peuple achevèrent de détruire toute leur splendeur. Bien des récits folkloriques mentionnent une tentative de pacte avec Giratina, certains mêmes parlent de visiteurs venus d'un autre monde, mais il est difficile de discerner les théories du complot des vrais récits anciens, altérés par le temps et les conteurs qui n'ont cessé de romancer l'histoire. Les derniers restes de ce peuple sont enfouis dans les sables du désert délassant ou rôdent des Tutafeh dans les profondeurs des ruines. Certaines légendes parlent même d'un Tutankafer placé dans la tombe scellée de la reine, veillant à ce qu'aucun pilleur de tombe ne profane l'offrande du roi à sa bien-aimée disparue._ "

Mike éteignit la liseuse, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater en sanglots sous l'effet de la culpabilité. Des images de gens mourants de faim et de soif taraudaient ses pensées, il ne voyait que la mort et la désolation infligées par le roi et il s'en sentait profondément responsable. Exagide se resserra contre lui et il rendit sa tablette à l'entrée puis il fonça à l'extérieur faisant de son mieux pour ne pas craquer en public. Suivant le dédale des rues il s'immobilisa dans une cour déserte et se laissa tomber à genoux au bord d'une fontaine et il fondit en larmes comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Le coeur déchiré par la culpabilité il songea un instant à mettre fin à ses jours mais l'idée lui passa rapidement. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure pour se calmer et Exagide était plantée là, la lame calée entre deux pavés, regardant son dresseur d'un regard désappointé.

Elle sortir de son logement, attrapa Mike par le col de son survêtement et le lança dans le bassin de la fontaine. Il but la tasse copieusement et se redressa en regardant son pokémon d'un air ahuri.

\- **Je peux savoir quel est ton problème?!**

Exagide fit une série de signes dans sa direction.

\- Quoi?! Je suis une... **lavette** ?!

Les écharpes s'agitèrent furieusement avant de conclure sur un geste obscène.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir! Tout ça est de m...

L'un des bras de tissu du pokémon cingla sur la joue du garçon dans un claquement qui laissa une trace rouge vif. Choqué, il se protégea la joue en regardant Exagide, totalement désarçonné par le comportement du pokémon. Exagide se glissa sous le survêtement et il sentit la lame appuyer à la base de sa nuque tandis qu'une echarpe enroulait ses cuisses et l'autre ses épaules. Prisonnier de cette emprise elle le força à avancer et il constata avec effroi qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel. Il murmura discrètement:

\- Vous avez toutes décidé de me pourrir la vie ou quoi?!

Sans mot dire, le pokémon le força a avancer d'une démarche rigide et il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de la suite qu'il ouvrit. Il trouva Rio à genoux dans cet océan d'une valeur astronomique, entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que Polly était assise à coté d'elle, une tasse de thé fumant dans la main. Exagide le força a avancer et sa petite amie de longue date le regarda d'un air suspicieux:

\- Tu t'es pris un **balai dans le cul** ou quoi?  
\- N-non c'est...  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu es prêt à **t'excuser** pour ton comportement **égoïste**.  
\- Mais je...

L'echarpe lui plia brutalement les genoux et il tomba d'un geste.

\- Aiiie... geignit-il.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu a?  
\- R-rien... répondit le garçon.

Rio se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue tandis qu'il sentait Exagide relâcher son emprise sur son corps tandis que son amante l'inondait de caresse et d'affection. Il se détendit légèrement et elle glissa entre deux baiser:

\- **Ami-de-je idiot.** **Je-moi** vouloir **toi** pour **toujours**.  
\- Mais et...  
\- Ça décision Je-moi. **Pas pleurer**. Je-moi **heureuse** seulement avec **Ami-de-je**.

Elle se jeta sur son amant et le déshabilla en hâte tandis que Polly se joignit à eux...

Il était midi passé lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur ébat amoureux et Mike s'allongea sur la fortune, le souffle court:

\- **Wow**... C'était...  
µ  
\- Je te l'avait dit! Fit Polly avec un regard malicieux.

Rio se leva pour aller à la salle de bains et fit couler de l'eau dans le jacuzzi. Mais alors que Mike s'apprêtait a se relever, Polly se précipita:

\- **tut tut!** Cinq minutes s'il te plaît!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Photos!

\- ... **encore**?

\- Attends, je voudrais pas manquer une **occasion en or**! Allonge toi sur le ventre, laisse un peu dépasser ton **popotin** , lààà, **parfait**!

Elle lui fit prendre une série de positions plus ou moins suggestives toujours en cachant son entrejambe d'une façon artistique ou en plaçant quelque chose devant. Il était intrigué par la démarche de sa petite amie mais elle semblait tellement heureuse qu'il se contenta de lui obéir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse prendre son bain.

L'eau chaude et les bulles du jacuzzi lui firent un bien fou. Moyade se joignit à lui en patageant gaiement dans l'eau tandis qu'elle se roulait dans la mousse, s'amusant à se faire des décorations en bulles de savon. Il se serra dans un coin et étendit les bras en penchant sa tête en arrière. Sa vie était complètement folle et il se demandait ce que pouvais bien lui réserver l'avenir. Polly vint se glisser dans l'eau murmura d'une voix extrêmement douce:

\- Arrête de te sentir **coupable** de tout ça. Elle est assez **grande** pour prendre une **décision** tu sais.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu a même voulu qu'elle **reste** à cette époque, et malgré tout c'est **toi** qu'elle a choisi. Et elle ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça, fait moi confiance. Il faut que tu comprenne que tu ne peux pas **toujours tout sauver ni tout protéger**. Tu es un garçon **formidable** mais pas **omniscient** ni **omnipotent**.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Cesse donc de **culpabiliser** et vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Si on doit pleurer en permanence, alors autant **abandonner** tout de suite.

Il adressa un franc sourire à sa petite amie et se détendit considérablement. Il ferma un peu les yeux et se sentit à l'aise. C'est investi d'un esprit serein qu'il sortit du bain et retourna au salon. Tutankafer avait réintégré son sarcophage et il ne restait plus un seul sou sur le sol immaculé du salon. Elle se plaça en face du garçon et s'immobilisa dans une attitude solennelle. Vomissant un petit objet elle le plaça bien droit et à plat dans ses mains puis le tendit à son dresseur en fermant le yeux et se penchant légèrement en avant.

S'avançant doucement il saisit l'objet dans les mains et l'approcha de son visage pour l'étudier et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une bague en acier noir, assez large, avec des motifs en petits joyaux rouge sombre. Mike ne doutait pas de la grande valeur de l'objet et s'inclina à son tour. Se redressant tous les deux, Fluchgeist reprit la parole:

\- **Cadeau.**  
\- Je... c'est **magnifique** mais... je n'ai **rien** pour toi!  
\- **Ami-de-je** être plus beau cadeau de vie.

Il se sentit extrêmement flatté et humble à la fois. Ce cadeau devait avoir une haute valeur symbolique, mais il redoutait de la passer au doigt, de peur de la perdre. Polly considéra le bijou d'un regard impressionné et Tutankafer le dévisagea avec insistance. Mike se rendit dans la chambre et souleva le sommier. Les draps étaient assortis de ficelles élégamment nouées, il cassa la couture et tira une des ficelles à laquelle il glissa la bague et fit un petit noeud avant de le placer autour de son cou, comme un collier. Son pokémon afficha un air ravi. Le garçon vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre et puis ils se mirent en marche. Arrivant a l'accueil, le réceptionniste afficha un gigantesque sourire et demanda, d'une voix très commerciale:

\- Alors, **comment** ça s'est **passé**?

\- Euh... très bien, on a bu **quelques bouteilles** et heu... il faudrait remettre de **l'alcool** dans la **pharmacie**.

\- Oui je vois, trois bouteilles de **Dom Chapignon** , deux jours dans la suite **Masuda**... Voilà, votre facture arrive.

Il tendit le récépissé au garçon qui faillit tourner de l'oeil en voyant le montant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contrecoeur à demander des lingots à Tutankafer, elle brandit un gros sac de tissu fait avec une serviette de la salle de bain et la laissa choir sur le comptoir. Le réceptionniste écarquilla les yeux et Mike demanda:

\- J'ai...enfin en théorie, il y a le **compte** , la forme de paiement ne **gêne pas**?

\- **Non non non pas du tout!** S'exclama l'homme en uniforme. **C'est parfait comme ça!**

\- Vous êtes **sûr** ? j'ai le temps de **vérifier** si besoin est...

\- Non très bien, **parfait** même. **Merci monsieur.**

\- Bien, **merci** pour la chambre et merci pour la **discrétion**.

\- Mais de rien monsieur.

Il s'apprêtait a partir lorsqu'il fut rappelé par le réceptionniste qui lui tendit une petite boîte en ajoutant:

\- En vous **remerciant** pour votre séjour et au **plaisir** de vous revoir!

\- Euh... Merci!

Se rendant dehors, il laissa sortir tous ses pokémon et ouvrit la boite, s'attendant à un cadeau. Polly vit son petit ami cligner des yeux et regarder la boîte d'un air étonné. Puis il regarda la devanture de l'hôtel, puis a nouveau la boîte. Polly tira légèrement dessus et demanda:

\- Montre?

Son compagnon tendit la boîte et elle y vit deux petites tranches de pain de mie. Héberluée, elle se saisit de la nourriture et écarta les tranches pour constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une mince couche de beurre et quelques gouttes de confiture. De plus le sandwich était minuscule. Mike marmonna:

\- Eh ben, tu dépense une **fortune** chez eux et ils te filent du **pain de mie** digne d'un fond de cuisine...

\- Heureusement qu'ils ont un programme VIP pour les suites, tu aurais pu ne pas avoir de sandwich! Ironisa sa compagne.

Tutankafer faisait les yeux doux en regardant les tranches de pain et Mike lui donna de bon coeur avant de jeter le carton dans une poubelle de tri, non loin. Il inspira profondément l'air de la ville et s'avança tranquillement, entouré de ses pokémon. Céladopole était une tres grande ville et de nombreux pokémons en tous genre pouvaient êtres vus un peu partout à n'importe quelle époque de l'année. Les gens s'ecartaient cependant légèrement à son passage. Polly lui fit signe de s'arrêter et Tutankafer lui tendit une grande enveloppe jaune qu'elle s'empressa de glisser très rapidement dans la boîte aux lettres. Intrigué, Mike demanda:

\- C'était **quoi** , ça?

\- Euh... **rien du tout!** Répondit-elle, souriant maladroitement.

\- Polly, c'était suffisamment **"rien"** pour que Fluchgeist la **planque** et que tu la poste dans la boîte destinée à l' **international** avec l'adresse vers le **bas**.

\- Non je t'assure, c'est **vraiment rien**!

\- Polly...

Il saisit la fente de la boite aux lettres et commença à plier l'acier comme quelqu'un s'apprêterait à éplucher un fruit. Ectoplasma écarquilla son oeil valide et protesta:

\- **Un voyage!** C'était un jeu pour gagner un **voyage**! Je voulais te faire la **surprise** mais il a fallu que tu gâche tout!

\- Ah. **Désolé.**

Il remit le métal en place du mieux qu'il put mais la boite était irrémédiablement tordue. Se tournant pour reprendre le chemin, Poltergeist et Fluchgeist se regardèrent en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre leur route en suivant Mike. Ectoplasma murmura à son amie:

\- Depuis **quand** il arrive à **plier** de l' **acier** comme une canette de soda?

\- Je-moi aucune idée.

\- Il **m'inquiète** un peu à vrai dire, je veux que tu **garde** un oeil sur lui si tu veux bien.

\- Pas problème.

Mais leur périple fut interrompu par une foule qui s'agglutinait près d'un parc. Curieux, Mike suivit la foule et arriva près d'une arène publique. Dans de grandes villes comme celle ci, des arènes publiques étaient disponibles pour les dresseurs souhaitant s'affronter dans un cadre identique à celui des arènes officielle et la destruction de l'entourage était moins à craindre. Les gradins furent rapidement remplis et deux filles se firent face à face sur le terrain, visiblement décidées à en découdre. L'une, brune, était gigantesque avec une carrure d'armoire à glace. Elle portait une tenue d'art martial et ses pieds ainsi que ses mains étaient nus, uniquement couverts de bandages. L'autre était moins grande et nettement moins sportive. Son look complexe semblait démontrer d'une certaine richesse financière. Blonde tirant légèrement sur le roux, elle tendit un bras en avant et cria:

\- **Camille, il est temps pour toi de présenter tes excuses!**

\- **Certainement pas, ton soi-disant "petit copain" est amoureux de moi et tu n'y peux rien, c'est ça qui te mets les nerfs, avoue!** Répondit l'athlète de combat.

\- **Je vais te faire avaler ta fierté! La gagnante restera avec lui!**

\- **Eh bien tu peux déjà récupérer tes affaires, il est à moi!**

Chacune se saisit de deux balls et les lancèrent sur le terrain. Dans les gradins ce fut une explosion de joie et des encouragements fusèrent de tous côtés. Il n'était pas rare de laver son linge sale privé en public, si vous gagniez, une certaine aura vous entourait, mais le ou là perdante subissait également une humiliation publique, alors la détermination était cruciale dans ce genre de match. De plus les arènes publiques étant accessibles, des caméras filmaient en permanence, les confrontations étaient retransmises en direct dans le monde entier.

L'athlète fit apparaître un Mackogneur et un Bétochef. Sa rivale fit sortir un Metalosse ainsi qu'un Rexilius. Un tableau digital s'étira le long d'un réverbère, affichant les visages des deux combattantes ainsi que les portraits de leur pokémon. Il y avait Kali la Bétochef, Rama le Mackogneur, Megatron le Metalosse et Rexy le Rexilius. Ces matchs étaient considérés comme des matchs officiels et un classement des dresseurs était disponible en ligne à tout instant. La sportive fut la première à donner l'assaut.

\- **Kali, Martopoing! Rama, Coup-Croix!**

\- **Megatron, Pisto-poing! Rexy, Fracass'tête!**

Le Metalosse se mit a briller et le bracelet de sa détentrice également. Le pokémon changea de position et ce fut le délire dans la foule. Le portrait affichait maintenant une lettre "M" multicolore, indiquant une méga-évolution. Les gens frappaient des pieds dans les gradins en hurlant au point que Mike se boucha les oreilles.

Le Méga Metalosse s'avança à une vitesse effarante et logea sa patte en plein dans le visage du Mackogneur. Un effroyable bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre et le pokémon fut expédié brutalement contre la paroi de l'arène, laissant un profond impact dans le béton armé. Rexilius rugit en chargeant comme une brute. Les gradins tremblaient à la foulée du pokémon. Bétochef esquiva le coup de peu et reussit à blesser le Rexilius. Mais Mega Métalosse reporta son attention sur Kali et fonça droit dessus tandis que Rexy lançait à nouveau Fracass'tête. Prise en étau, elle ne put éviter les deux attaques qui mirent cette dernière KO instantanément. La sportive s'était ruée sur son Mackogneur et cria en pleurant:

\- Que quelqu'un appelle l' **infirmière** Joelle!

- **Hahahahahaha!** On fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein! **Evan est à moi maintenant!**

Mais alors qu'elle s'appretait à rapeller ses pokémon, une voix cria depuis les gradins:

\- **C'est dommage que le libre arbitre ne soit pas de ton avis! Il sortira avec qui il veut!**

Le silence se fit instantanément dans l'arène et la fille, rouge de colère, hurla:

\- **QUI A DIT ÇA ?!**

Mike s'avança en descendant les escaliers, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Et **qui** est tu?

\- Je m'appelle **Mike**.

\- Tu a un **problème** avec moi ?!

\- Avec **toi** , non, mais avec ta **dictature sentimentale** , oui.

\- Ma... " _dictature sentimentale_ " ?! **Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!**

\- Je me mets **un instant** à la place du pauvre bougre qui a su dire non a une **petite amie tyrannique** pour choisir quelqu'un qu'il aime **sincèrement**.

\- **Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêle petit effronté ?!**

\- C'est une arène **publique** , si déjà tu te **vante** , assume tes actes.

\- Espèce de...

\- Je te propose un **défi!** J'entre dans cette arène et **si je gagne** , il est libre de choisir **qui il veut**.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux te **battre** ?! Laisse moi **rire** ! Je ne me bats pas avec les **mendiants** !

Mike siffla en direction des gradins et ses pokémon apparurent. Il leur fit un petit signe, enjambant la barrière et se laissa glisser sur le mur pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Plusieurs infirmières joelles se montrèrent et les pokémon de l'infortunée rivale furent rapatriés avec elle. La fille restante entra dans une colère noire et cria:

\- Très bien, je vais te **démolir** toi et ta bande de **guignols** ! **Que ce stade soit témoin de ce qui arrive aux imbéciles !**

Mike se mit en position et Polly murmura:

\- Je sais, tu veux nous faire **tuer**. Si tu voulais te **débarrasser de moi** , il suffisait de le **dire**.  
\- Laisse moi faire...  
\- Mais Mike, tu a **vu** ce qu'il y a en face ?!  
\- Et alors ? Depuis quand tu te fie aux **apparences** ?  
\- Depuis que tu prends des décisions **insensées** !  
\- C'est une **petite terreur** , si **personne** n'intervient, elle aura le champ libre. Si je peux éviter un Eusèbe bis, je ferais **tout** ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher ça.

Polly resta silencieuse. C'était certes ostentatoire comme méthode mais il était résolu à ne plus être passif, ça lui donnait un certain charme romanesque mais non moins plaisant. La fille cria depuis sa position:

\- **DEUX CONTRE DEUX ! IMPOSSIBILITÉ D'ÉCHANGER OU DE SE RENDRE! LE PREMIER PARTICIPANT QUI A SES DEUX POKÉMON K.O. EST DÉCLARÉ PERDANT!**

\- Parfait. Répondit le garçon.

\- Rexy et Megatron! À vous!

\- Quant à moi, je vais choisir **ces deux là**. Fit-il en désignant Exagide et Tutankafer tout en validant ses deux pokémons pour l'affichage.

\- **Hahahahahaha! Une épée débile et une boite tellement laide qu'elle fairait pleurer un Gravalanch!**

Tutankafer s'avança dans un geste brusque et Mike saisit une de ses mains en murmurant:

\- Tu-tut, laisse la parler, la **cogner** ne **changera rien**. Une **humiliation** en **combat** sera bien plus **efficace**. J'ai soigneusement étudié ses deux pokémons lors du combat précédent et voici mon **plan**.

Il fit signe à Exagide qui s'approcha et leur murmura sa stratégie tandis qu'Ectoplasma, Moyade et Desséliande attendaient derrière lui. Son adversaire s'impatienta et hurla:

\- **Bon c'est pas un colloque ici! Megatron, Pisto-poing! Rexy, Fracass'tête!**

Mike ne dit rien et recula de quelques pas. La fille ajouta:

\- **Ha! Tu ne donne même pas d'ordres à tes pokémons, tu a déjà perdu!**

Comme Mike s'y attendait, Mega Metalosse et Rexilius foncèrent sur Exagide qui se défendit avec Bouclier Royal au dernier instant. La patte lancée à pleine vitesse vint se fracasser avec un effroyable bruit de métal arraché et Rexilius, qui arrivait droit derrière fit atterrir son crâne en plein sur le Métalosse qui hurla de douleur. Désemparée, la jeune fille se mit à paniquer mais Fluchgeist avait mis ce temps à profit pour lancer Feu Follet, touchant ainsi les deux pokémon agglutinés. Elle cria depuis l'autre côté du terrain:

\- **MAIS BOUGEZ VOUS BORDEL! CE N'EST QU'UNE ÉPEE DÉBILE ET UNE BOITE À LA CON! MEGATRON, PISTO-POING! REXY, MACHOUILLE!**

Le Méga-Métalosse se tourna vers Tutankafer et lança une de ses pattes valides à pleine puissance, mais affaibli par le Feu Follet et Bouclier Royal, le coup n'eut pas la force escomptée, et le Méga-Métalosse se teinta de brun ocre, comme de la rouille. Le talent de Tutankafer avait affecté son adversaire. Elle évita tranquillement la machoire du Rexilius tandis qu'Exagide passait en mode attaque et lançait Lame Sainte sur l'immense pokémon fossile, l'allengeant au tapis. Le portrait du pokémon adverse se grisa et la dresseuse frappa du pied d'un air rageur en hurlant:

\- **MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ÇA! MEGATRON, BRISE MOI CES DEUX ABRUTIS!**

Pour toute réponse, Fluchgeist lança Châtiment et de gigantesques flammes violettes engloutirent le pokémon qui convulsait au sol. Exagide forma une Ball'ombre et la tira sur leur adversaire qui ne bougea plus. Le deuxième portrait se grisa et le pannea sonna, signant la fin du match.

La fille s'enragea et lança son sac sur le sol avant de s'approcher de Mike en s'énervant:

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais **huit badges** , je n'en ai que **sept**.  
\- Et moi je n'en ai que **quatre**. Répondit calmement le garçon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et devint livide. Elle observa ses pokémon et puis le garçon de la tête aux pieds. Dans les gradins c'était le silence, mais Mike cria d'une voix forte en direction des spectateurs:

\- **CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE QUELQU'UN POSSÈDE DES POKÉMON PUISSANTS QU'IL DOIT FAIRE LA LOI. QUE CECI SERVE D'EXEMPLE À TOUS CEUX QUI SE CROIENT SUPÉRIEURS AUX AUTRES ET QUE ÇA INSPIRE LES DRESSEURS DU MONDE ENTIER! AVEC LA BONNE STRATÉGIE, VOS AMIS POKÉMON PEUVENT TENIR TÊTE AUX DURS A CUIRE, ALORS RAPPELEZ VOUS! NE JAMAIS BAISSER LES BRAS, NE JAMAIS ABANDONNER! LA TYRANNIE N'EST PAS UNE FIN.**

Il planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire, fit un geste à l'attention de ses pokémon et quitta l'arène dans un silence solennel, suivi de ses amies. Lorsqu'il entra dans le tunnel de sortie, il entendit un tôlé d'acclamations et de hourrah provenant de l'enceinte. Il eut un sourire et lorsque Polly le regarda, il lui adressa un regard complice ponctué d'un clin d'oeil. En cet instant précis, pour elle, il était le plus beau et plus valeureux garçon qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.


	96. Chapitre 96: Jalousie

Il regagna le centre pokémon ou une foule s'était massée pour l'applaudir. Partout on lui donnait l'accolade, on le félicitait. Lorsque ses pokémon furent soignés, il sortit et annonça:

\- Je n'ai **rien** fait de **moi-même** ce sont mes **pokémon** qui se sont **battues** pour moi, affrontant de redoutables adversaires. Cette fille était **extrêmement puissante** mais ne comptait que sur la **force physique** pour vaincre. Si mes pokémon se sont bien battu c'est parce que j'ai **confiance** en elles et elles ont **confiance** en moi. C'est la clé de ma réussite.

Il y eut des applaudissements et tout le monde se pressa auprès de ses pokémon. Quelqu'un demanda:

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas **champion**?  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Vos pokémon ont tous le type **Spectre** en commun, ce sont les **champions** qui jouent en mono-type d'habitude, pourquoi ne pas monter une équipe traditionnelle?  
\- C'est justement ça mon problème, le mot " _traditionnel_ ". Je préfère y aller à l' **instinct** pour choisir mes coéquipières.

Il y eut des photos et puis la foule se dispersa tranquillement dans la grande ville. Mike reprit son chemin et en coupant par une ruelle sombre, Polly reprit son apparence tandis qu'il rappelait tout le monde sauf sa petite amie dans leurs balls respectives. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie sud de la ville. Mike ouvrit son Vokit et consulta l'heure et demanda à sa petite amie:

\- Bon, à partir d' **ici** , on a le **choix** , ou on continue à **pieds** ou à **vélo**.

\- Hein?

\- On arrive au niveau de la **piste cyclable** , il y a un point d'accès ou il est possible de **louer** un vélo jusqu'à l'arrivée.

\- Mais **qui** le ramène?

\- Ça marche dans les deux sens, un vélo déposé au **sud** servira à quelqu'un qui remonte vers le **nord.**

\- Ah.

\- Ça te **tente** ou **pas**?

\- En fait...

\- tu n'en a **jamais** fait?

\- ...Non.

\- Ce n'est **rien** , c'est vraiment **pas** compliqué!

\- Non je t'assure, **ça ira**.

\- On descends à **pieds** alors!

\- J'ai bien vu que tu avais **envie** de faire du **vélo**...

\- Hmmm... attends moi ici une minute.

Il entra au guichet et demanda à voir les modèles de vélo disponibles. Il vit quelque chose qui lui convenait et fit une réservation. Mike sortit avec le sourire et annonça fièrement:

\- Je pense que ça va **fonctionner**.

\- **Hein?!** Fit Polly, incrédule. Je ne **monterais pas** sur un de ces **trucs**! Je vais **tomber** la moitié du temps ! C'est **non** !

\- Mais tu ne sais **même pas** encore ce que j'ai **décidé** !

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et contempla son petit ami d'un air maussade.  
Quelques instant plus tard, un grand vélo muni d'un porte-bagage ou avaient été fixées des planches a l'aide de tendeurs ainsi qu'une large remorque attachée a l'arrière. Sa compagne s'exclama:

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que **ça**?  
\- Regarde.

Il fit sortir ses pokémon et s'adressa à eux:

\- Celles qui veulent peuvent voyager dans la **remorque** et je peux en prendre **deux** derrière moi.  
\- Tuuutank! ( _Ami-de-je emmene nous en roues !_ )  
\- Normalement la remorque est **assez grande** pour tenir ton sarcophage **ouvert** , étant donné que Polly ne veut pas...  
\- **Hé! J'ai changé d'avis!** Fit-elle, gênée.  
\- Bon j'ai donc **deux places** sur les planches et le reste ira dans la remorque !

Tutankafer profita qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours pour sortir de son cercueil sous forme humaine et plaça se dernier grand ouvert dans la remorque avant de tapoter les planches derrière la selle:

\- **Je-moi ici!**

Moyade dansa avant d'aller se loger dans le cercueil en portant Exagide et Polly s'approcha des planches. Le dresseur regarda Desseliande d'un air ennuyé:

\- J'ai **rien** trouvé pour toi ma grande, j'ai bien peur que...  
\- Desssssssé!

Le bois se mit à craquer et à fendre et toute l'écorce se téléscopa comme une longue vue qu'on replierait. Elle rétracta ses racines. À présent de la taille d'un Brocélôme, le pokémon se hissa avec l'aide des autres dans la remorque. Mike éclata de rire et enfourcha le vélo. Moyade tenait Exagide et Desséliande dans ses bras comme une mère portant deux bébés. Le garçon enfourcha le vélo et ses deux partenaires s'assirent en amazone derrière lui. N'ayant aucune idée de la masse totale de ses pokémon, le terrain en pente depuis là ou il partait s'avérait idéal, au lieu de solliciter ses jambes pour tirer il n'aurait qu'à se préoccuper du freinage.

Quelques cyclistes qui passaient le regardèrent comme si il s'agissait d'une chose susceptible de les attaquer à tout instant et marquaient leur écart d'un coup de guidon prononcé. Le garçon pédala tranquillement et l'attelage prit un peu de vitesse. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et la sensation était revigorante. Rapidement, il sentit deux mains se tenir à lui au niveau de la taille. Chacune de ses passagères se tenait à ses hanches, la chaleur de leurs paumes se diffusant sur ses flancs. Il fit un petit sourire tandis qu'il voyait Moyade, Desséliande et Exagide piquer du nez dans la remorque. Il y avait du monde qui circulait dans les deux sens mais avec la taille et l'allure hétéroclite de l'ensemble, les gens se poussaient en le regardant un peu de travers.

Le paysage défilait rapidement tandis que le soleil entamait son éternelle poursuite du cycle diurne. Dans sa tête il se posait de multiples questions suite aux révélations de ces derniers jours mais en même temps il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en vérifier la teneur. Dans sa tête défilait en boucle une rencontre avec Giratina ou il se fendait d'un "salut papa, comment ça va? Me tue pas encore j'aimerais finir mon truc ce week end!" Aussi comique que ça paraisse sur l'instant, ça ne retirait rien au fait que cette annonce l'avait profondément perturbé. Mais au fond de lui, son instinct lui disait qu'un jour les choses allaient se compliquer et qu'il faudrait faire preuve de bravoure à ce moment là, mais dans l'intervalle il comptait bien profiter de l'instant présent.

La route defilait sous les pneus et les filles avaient posé leurs tête chacune sur une de ses épaules et profitaient du paysage. Lorsque le soleil atteignit la plus haute montagne, il posa pied à terre et souffla un peu. Mine de rien, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de vélo et ses jambes commençaient à tirer étant donné que la route remontait légèrement à présent. À en croire la carte il y avait encore deux à trois jours avant d'arriver à la prochaine ville.

Il déploya la tente et Rio démarra un feu tandis que Desséliande faisait griller quelques baies au dessus des flammes. Polly se tourna face à Rio et annonça:

\- Bon, j'ai besoin de me **défouler** un peu. **Viens te battre**.

\- Oho. Ombre-de-froid **défi**?

\- C'est un **entraînement**. Mais appelle ça **comme tu veux**. Toi contre moi, maintenant et ici. Tu **relève** ou tu **déclare forfait**.

\- Ha! Je-moi **combattre**! Déclara cette dernière en réintégrant son sarcophage.

\- À ta place je ferais pas **la maligne**. Conclut Polly en prenant son apparence naturelle.

Les deux pokémon avancèrent en se dévisageant tandis que Mike assistait à la scène, un peu dubitatif. Cependant il sursauta en voyant le regard de sa petite amie. C'était le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était énervée. Fouillant sa mémoire immédiate, il ne se souvenait de rien qui ne puisse expliquer cette provocation masquée. Mais à mesure qu'il remontait le temps avec ses pensées, il revit très clairement la jalousie sur le visage de sa petite amie juste après le combat contre la fille à l'arène publique. Mal à l'aise, il décida d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait un drame.

\- Hé! C'est censé être un **entraînement** , rien de plus!

\- Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Répondit sa compagne d'un ton cinglant.

Tutankafer soupira et cracha brusquement une flamme bleue teintée de violet en direction d'Ectoplasma. Cette dernière l'esquiva avant de répondre par une ball'ombre. L'attaque percuta le sarcophage de plein fouet, mais un jet d'eau de piscine aurait eu plus d'effet. Tutankafer lança une nouvelle fois Feu Follet et toucha sa cible. Ectoplasma couina à l'impact et Mike se leva en tapant dans ses mains:

\- Voilà, chacune a touché l'autre, on **arrête** maintenant!

\- Jamais! Répondit Poltergeist, le visage souffrant mais l'oeil décidé.

\- **J'ai dit ça suffit!** Rajouta Mike, inquiet.

\- Ombre-de-froid vouloir entraînement alors Je-moi donner entraînement!

\- **Mais bon sang! Arrêtez!** Cria le dresseur

Tutankafer lança brusquement Châtiment et sa rivale fût engloutie dans les flammes en se roulant sur le sol.

\- **Stop!**

\- **J-J-JAMAIS!** Hurla Poltergeist.

\- Ombre-de-froid assumer maintenant!

Chancelante, sa compagne se releva, la douleur marquant son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et une gigantesque Ball'ombre se forma au bout de sa main. Voyant déjà le carnage arriver, Mike avança en ordonnant aux deux combattantes d'arrêter mais elles ignoraient complètement ses invectives. D'un geste brusque, Poltergeist lança son attaque. Déterminé, le dresseur sprinta et se jeta en travers du projectile avant qu'il n'atteigne Fluchgeist. Elles crièrent toutes les deux d'effroi lorsqu'il fut englouti dans l'énorme masse noire. La Ball'ombre se dissipa, Mike s'était effondré, inconscient. Ectoplasma, folle de rage, se jeta sur Tutankafer en lançant toujours plus d'attaques tandis que Tutankafer se mit à lancer des Pic Toxik par réflexes, jonchant les alentours de dangereuses épines empoisonnées.

Lorsque le dresseur rouvrit les yeux, le ciel était chargé de nuages d'un gris foncé. Il geignit en se plaignant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux été idiotes et se redressa. Il n'était plus sur la piste cyclable et il était complètement seul. Paniqué il se releva et regarda partout. Plus de sac, plus de balls. Il n'y avait que lui et des maisons. Il identifia rapidement le village ou il était né mais c'était comme si le village était vide. Il appela plusieurs fois mais sans réponse. Se dirigeant vers la maison de madame Michu, il vit que celle d'a côté avait brûlé. Une couronne mortuaire était accrochée aux restes calcinés de la petite barrière qui entourait jadis la maison de ses parents.

Pris de panique il se rua dans les décombres mais trébucha lourdement au sol. Il sentit sa jambe droite se détacher et il roula sur le coté. Une prothèse gisait au sol, sa jambe droite était sectionnée au niveau de la cuisse. Il bougea son bras gauche pour toucher la section mais la aussi, sa main et son avant bras n'etaient qu'une prothèse également. La panique rua en lui comme une horde de Tauros sauvages. Tremblant du bras droit, il toucha sa cuisse et manqua de peu de tourner de l'oeil en sentant la chair recousue et collée.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il tira la prothese de jambe et plaça sa cuisse dedans. Il vit une attache défaite qu'il fixa â la hâte. Se redressant avec peine, il se flanqua une gifle, convaincu d'avoir affaire à un rêve. Aucune réaction. Mortifié, il inspecta la couronne mortuaire et se rendit au cimetière, tout en inspectant sa prothese de bras en se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le muret qui entourait le lieu était couvert de mousse, de lierre et de mauvaises herbes. Une rafale de vent fit bouger quelque chose à la branche d'un arbre. Avec une horreur indiscible, il vit une fille en robe violette, une immense masse capillaire noire, pendue. Le dresseur se rua vers le corps et le tourna. Le visage de la fille était méconnaissable mais son oeil gauche etait absent et une cicatrice inimitable en barrait l'orbite. L'orbite de droite était couverte de sang séché et l'oeil avait vraisemblablement été retiré de force à en juger par les détails.

Mike se mit à hurler en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la pendue. La branche craqua dans un bruit sinistre et le cadavre raidi lui tomba dessus. Elle était froide comme la mort et la rigidité cadavérique avait exercé son emprise sur le corps de la fille. Il degagea ses cheveux et vit que les barbelés l'avaient égorgée lorsqu'elle s'était pendue, et à en juger par les traces et le sang qui avait coulé, elle avait du avoir une mort lente et douloureuse.

Pleurant de toutes ses forces il cria:

" **GIRATINA! C'EST BON, TU PEUX ME LAISSER SORTIR!** "

Mais il était secoué par les sanglots et chaque second qui passait ne faisait que lui prouver que tout ça était bien réel. Il serra le corps sans vie contre lui, et en relevant la tête pour la regarder, son regard s'immobilisa sur une pierre tombale cassée. Il y vit son nom, recouvert de peinture qui formait le mot "LAVETTE".

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il crut devenir fou et voyant sa propre tombe. Une foule de questions troubla son mental. Comment pouvait-il être la si il était mort. L'auto-suggestion qui arriva en conclusion lui fit froid dans le dos, il était très certainement bien mort et il vivait une expérience d'esprit parcourant le monde des vivants.

Mais ça ne répondait toujours pas à sa question du pourquoi et du comment de sa mort. Il avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux étaient complètement secs à présent. Posant délicatement le cadavre de sa compagne en position assise, quelque chose glissa de sa robe et tomba dans l'humus au pied de l'arbre. Un petit carnet relié en tissu et fait de pages jaunies et craquelées. De nombreuses feuilles en étaient arrachées mais le peu qui subsistait semblait lisible. Prenant la première page non arrachée, il lut:

" _-tièrement ruinée. C'est catastrophique. Pourquoi tout a déraillé? À quel moment est-ce que tout a fichu le camp?_ "

L'ecriture était désordonnée et visiblement tremblante, probablement rédigée â la hâte. Il continua de parcourir la page restante suivante:

" _du mont couronné. Une abomination, une erreur contre nature. Arceus a établi des règles, nous avons été fous de croire que nous pouvions défier Dieu en personne. Et les cris... mon dieu, les cris de Moyade et Desséliande... Ils sont gravés dans ma tête et toutes les nuits je l'entends hurler dès que je ferme les yeux, il n'a pas_ "

La suite était déchirée. Il passa au feuillet suivant:

" _Honte et humiliation. J'ai été souillée par ce monstre. Ça ne lui a pas suffi de te tuer, il a fallu qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je te voyais te vider de ton sang, ta vie quittant ton regard alors qu'il me violait impunément. Ta dernière vision aura été une honte et je dois vivre tous les jours avec ça. Je n'en peux plus Mike. Je suis tellement_ "

Le dresseur hurla de colère et donna un coup de poing avec sa prothese sur la pierre tombale. La main mécanique vola en éclats tandis qu'il imaginait la scène dans sa tête et ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Rassemblant ses forces et prenant le dessus sur son mental, il passa à la feuille suivante:

" _Enterrée vivante dans le château enfoui avec des centaines de Crocoribles. Elle est morte en quelques secondes. Il a récupéré son masque et l'a jeté dans une fonderie. Peu après Exagide a subi le même sort, noyée dans du métal en fusion. Elle avait beau être muette, les bruits que j'ai entendu la dedans n'étaient pas du métal entrain de fondre. Une par une il les a éliminées et une par une j'ai été forcée de regarder, et j'ai été forcée de subir ses avanies après chaque meurtre. Il m'a souillée jusqu'au tréfonds de mon corps et mon âme. Si encore il n'y avait que les coups et les insultes, je pourrais le supporter, mais ça... Je ne peux_ "

Le carnet lui tomba des mains. La couverture était faite des restes des oripeaux d'Exagide et il fut horrifié en apprenant qu'elles étaient vraisemblablement toutes mortes et acheva de détruire sa prothese. Il arriva à la dernière feuille:

" _Brûlés vivants dans leur maison en pleine nuit. Les portes et fenêtres scellées. Quelle horreur. J'entends encore leurs cris et leurs supplications tandis qu'il était debout à rire comme un sadique. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pareille cruauté chez Eusèbe. Ce type est l'incarnation de toute l'horreur des humains. Il n'y a plus personne pour l'arrêter à présent. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir je sais ce qui m'attends._ "

Il tourna la page et vit une écriture énorme et quasi illisible disant:

" _AVEUGLE_

 _PITIÉ_

 _PARDON_ "

Bouleversé il referma le carnet et le reposa au sol. À quel moment Eusèbe avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Que c'était t-il passé au mont couronné exactement? Arceus? Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses.

Livide, il se leva et marcha en titubant. Ainsi voilà ce qui était arrivé. Les visions de Gardevoir refirent surface. Elle avait eu raison finalement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris ça plus au sérieux. Convaincu que ce n'était qu'un avertissement infondé, ça lui était rapidement sorti de la tête, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait eu raison, et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Se dirigeant vers le village il toqua chez sa voisine mais sans réponse. Forçant la porte il entra pour découvrir une maison vide de toute présence et pleine de poussière. Il alluma la télé mais ne vit qu'une mire. Il fouilla la maison à la recherche de journaux. Madame Michu était abonnée aux "Dernières Nouvelles de Kanto", peut-être qu'il restait quelque chose. S'arretant devant la salle de bain il vit que ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant blancs comme la neige. Il était très maigre et son teint cireux attestait d'une mauvaise santé certaine. Explorant la maison, il ne trouva rien de rien. Il retourna au cimetière et s'écroula épuisé auprès de sa petite amie morte. Voulant relire le carnet, il le souleva et quelque chose glissa de sous le tissu abîmé. Il tira dessus et reconnut la photo qu'il avait faite avec Polly et Rio, lorsqu'elles l'embrassaient chacune sur la joue. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il serra le souvenir contre son coeur. Il ferma les yeux et fut brutalement reveillé par une gifle.

Polly etait à genoux à coté de Rio, toutes deux inquiètes. Le ciel orangé était dégagé de tout nuage, et le monde autour de lui était plein de couleurs. Il se jetta sur elles et les serra dans ses bras en pleurant de toutes ses forces. Elles se regardèrent sans comprendre et il murmura:

\- Je suis **désolé**.

\- Désolé de **quoi**?

\- De ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Mais c'est nous qui devrions...

\- Je vous aime **toutes les deux** , le l'oubliez jamais. **Je vous aime.** Peu importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir, il faudra être **forts**.

\- Quel avenir? De **quoi** tu parle?

\- R-rien... mentit le dresseur. Rien du tout.

Elle dévisagea son petit ami avec suspicion et se blottit finalement contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et pleura en silence. Gardevoir avait eu raison, il n'y avait que la mort au bout du chemin. Pendant un instant il considéra de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu ou même de partir cette nuit en les laissant seules et sans explications, il leur épargnerait probablement une mort atroce. Mais son coeur ne put s'y résoudre. Les deux pokémon semblaient se bouder l'une et l'autre et ça lui faisait de la peine. Se dégageant, il demanda:

\- Bon, et vous comptez faire la **soupe à la grimace** pendant **longtemps**?

\- C'est de la faute à cette **andouille**! Protesta Polly.

\- **Ombre-de-froid jalouse! Je-moi plus forte que elle!** Rétorqua Rio.

\- **Quoi? QUOI?! MOI?! JALOUSE?! Hahahahah! Pffffft, jalouse d'une abrutie de première?! Impossible!**

\- **Je-moi pas abrutie!**

Rio se jetta sur Polly et elles roulèrent au sol en se tirant les cheveux. Mike se pinça le haut du nez, inspira profondément avant de dire d'une voix ferme:

\- **Bon, ça suffit les conneries.**

Il saisit la Luneball et la Luxuryball et les rappella chacunes. Polly ressortit presque immédiatement en protestant:

\- **Mais!** C'est **elle** qui...

\- Je ne veux **rien** savoir.

Il pressa une seconde fois pour rappeler la fille avant de rajouter:

\- La première qui sort **sans autorisation** pourra se débrouiller **toute seule**.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit et il savoura ce silence. Cependant il avait clairement réalisé que la jalousie de Polly piquait fortement la fierté de Rio, et si rien n'était fait, tout ça finirait mal. Elles devraient se tolérer mutuellement, devenir maître de la ligue serait impossible sinon. Il aurait cependant juré avoir entendu des pleurs venant de la Luxeball, mais aussi pénible que ce soit, il devait se montrer ferme avec sa décision sinon son autorité serait sapée auprès de ses pokémon. Il s'adossa au pied d'un arbre, encore secoué par son rêve mais Exagide vint se blottir contre lui et le couvrit de son bouclier avant de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Si il devait se réveiller par surprise au moins il serait armé songea t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	97. Chapitre 97: Conscience

Ce furent les gazouillis d'une nuée de Roucools et de Piafabecs qui le réveillèrent doucement au petit matin. Le fond de l'air était frais mais un soleil radieux filtrait dans les branchages avoisinant. Il cligna des yeux et les événements de la veille se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

Le dresseur caressa doucement la lame posée contre lui puis elle se réveilla à son tour en étirant ses bras en tissu ava,t de retirer l'énorme bouclier, libérant ainsi le garçon. Il la remercia par une série de signes avec les mains, auxquels elle répondit de la même manière avec beaucoup de politesse. Considérant la Luneball et la Luxeball sous son sac, le dresseur soupira en se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine de discuter avec elles. Quelque chose au fond de lui disait que la situation se réglerait toute seule, et que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de se faire un sang d'encre pour des futilités pareilles. Il prit une ball dans chaque main, hésitant longuement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, remettre les balls dans le sac et continuer son chemin. Après tout si c'était pour assister à une nouvelle querelle inutile, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus embêtantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Mais alors qu'il allait ranger les ball dans sa tunique, un dernier sursaut d'hésitation le saisit. Il avait une étrange impression. Son geste resta suspendu une dizaine de minutes alternant ses choix entre la discussion ou la tranquillité, puis finalement, il soupira et fit sortir les deux filles. Elles se regardèrent immédiatement avec appréhension puis chacune baissa la tête, dépitée. Prenant un ton chaleureux mais ferme:

\- Bon, ça commence **vraiment** à bien faire maintenant, alors soit vous vous **réconciliez** soit vous gardez vos formes naturelles le restant de vos jours. Je ne **plaisante** pas.

Elles se dévisagèrent d'un air désolé mais aucune des deux ne fit un geste vers l'autre. Mike continua:

\- Alors soit on **continue** tous les trois main dans la main soit vous ne redevenez que des **partenaires de combat**. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous voir vous **entretuer** toutes les semaines sinon je vais en avoir rapidement **marre** et ça terminera dans les **larmes** et les **regrets**. Je veux bien me partager entre vous, mais il faudra que vous fassiez des **efforts** si vous voulez que ça marche. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait **comprendre**?

Il fixa Polly du regard avant d'ajouter:

\- Si le fait de me **partager** te pose **problème** , dit le **clairement** , je suis prêt à ce qu'on revienne à notre **situation intiale** , mais ne me dit pas **d'accord** pour que tu dise lui dise **non** dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Si tu veux y **réfléchir** on peux aussi faire comme ça, mais je t'assure que je n'ai **vraiment pas envie** que ça finisse **mal** pour nous tous parce que l'un de nous trois n'es pas capable de dire ce qu'il ou elle ressent.

Seul le silence ambiant répondit. Le garçon soupira de frustration et se leva calmement. Il fit quelques pas et se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Les arbres au dessus de leur têtes s'obscurcirent et les branches s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître la tête de Dialga. Pris de panique, il se précipita sur les filles et les serra contre lui avant de murmurer:

\- Restez avec moi, on arrivera **peut-être** à s'en sortir...

Mais les yeux du pokémon Temps passèrent sur lui sans sembler le voir. Son sac se mit à chauffer et il en tira l'orbe platiné qui pulsait lentement. Et à sa grande surprise, un étrange voile liquide et transparent apparut autour de lui et de ses pokémon, semblant les cacher à la vue de celui qui les cherchait. Le titanesque intrus scruta les alentours du regard et commença à regarder dans une autre direction. Mais Rio éternua bruyamment, captant soudainement l'attention du visiteur. Il écarquilla ses yeux et regarda fixement en s'approchant lentement. Mike se rendit compte qu'ils étaient coincés contre un tronc bordé de haies, le moindre mouvement de buissons allait les trahir. Polly se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le pouvait, le teint décoloré et son oeil valide rongé de peur. Rio fit une grimace et leva la tête. Mike se précipita sur elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et lui pinça le nez, l'eternuement fut contenu, mais la tête monumentale ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Au moment ou sa mâchoire allait les toucher, il entendit un éclat de rire. Dialga se retira brusquement et disparut en un éclair.

\- T'a vu comme il est **mignon** et tout?

\- **Graaaaave**! Si il s'invite chez moi, je le laisse pas dormir dans la baignoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... fit la seconde, avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

\- Oh et tu a vu?! Le prochain set sera encore plus **chaud** selon la photographe !

\- Naaaaaan! **Serieux?!**

\- Oui regarde, c'est marqué **ici**!

Elles s'interrompirent soudain en voyant Mike et le dévisagèrent d'un drôle d'air. Leur souriant maladroitement, il lança:

\- Vous venez de me **sauver la vie** à moi et mes pokémon, **merci** !

\- Hein?! Fit la première. Mais de quoi il parle celui la?!

\- J'en sais rien, répondit son amie, mais vu sa **dégaine** et les deux **greluches** à coté de lui ça doit encore être un **clochard** qui claque son argent en **prostituées**.

- **P-pardon?!** S'offusqua le dresseur, sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- T'as un **problème** le **mendiant**?! Lança la rouquine, dégoûtée.

\- Mais... je ne...

\- Viens on se **tire**! Lança la brune, c'est rien qu'un **foutu pervers** , il va essayer de nous **tripoter** en échange d'argent !

\- Mais pas du tout ! **Attendez !**

Elle s'enfuirent en courant et lorsqu'il tenta de les interpeller, il reçut le magazine en plein visage et tomba parterre. En maugréant il se redressa et regarda la couverture qui titrait: " _Dresseurs indomptables_ "

Haussant les sourcils, il observa la couverture, où un beau jeune homme aux abdominaux parfaits, portant simplement un caleçon et paré d'un sourire ravageur, faisait face au lecteur. Mike ouvrit le magazine mais Polly lui prit brusquement des mains en protestant:

\- **Tu va pas lire ça quand même !**

\- La couverture semblait **prometteuse**... si déjà j'ai été sauvé par un **magazine de charme** je voulais au moins voir de quoi ça parlait...

\- Pffffft, c'est juste un...euh... **torchon débile** pour ados en chaleur.

\- Tout de suite, les grands mots...

\- Bref! On s'en fiche, je le **garde** et je le mettrais à la **poubelle**.

\- Mais je peux le faire!

\- **NON SURTOUT PAS!**

\- Hein?

\- Non, je veux dire, euh, que...euh... te donne pas cette peine et je m'en occuperais, **promis**.

Mike haussa les épaules en remettant l'orbe dans le sac. Polly s'empressa de donner le magazine à Rio qui le glissa rapidement dans le sarcophage sans que le dresseur ne se doute de rien. Se redressant, le garçon dépoussiéra sa tenue et soupira en la regardant. C'est vrai qu'avec le recul ça faisait effectivement plutôt vieilli et usé. Un peu déçu par la reflexion que les filles lui avaient faite, il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il se trouverait autre chose plus tard. S'étirant, il fit face aux filles en lança:

\- Bon, c'est pour **aujourd'hui** ou pour **demain**?

Rio s'avança en serrant Polly dans ses bras, ce que le dresseur considéra comme un signe de paix, puis il ajouta:

\- Polly... je... j'ai vraiment **pas envie** que tout **foute le camp** entre nous. **Je t'aime vraiment** et si jamais tu voulais qu'on repasse à **deux** , je comprendrais.

Rio s'immobilisa, fixant Polly et Mike d'un regard inquiet. La petite amie du dresseur soupira longuement et dit à mi-voix:

\- C'est juste que... je me sens... **nulle**.

\- Hein?! Fit le dresseur, étonné.

\- Regarde là, elle est **magnifique** , elle a une couleur de **cheveux** que je pourrais **jamais** avoir, une **poitrine** qui surclasse la mienne et un **statut** qui me relègue au rang de sombre inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien que le **Casino**! Les gens se sont bousculés pour la **voir** et la prendre en photo, tous les mecs ne regardaient qu'elle et moi je me suis faite jolie et pas un seul regard dans la foule...

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que je suis **moins jolie qu'elle** et qu'en plus elle a un statut **royal** et tout, mais j'ai bien vu à l'arène et durant le combat de tout à l'heure, niveau **puissance** on est toutes à la ramasse comparées à elle.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le dresseur réalisa que sa compagne avait raison pour la puissance. Douze ans l'avaient transformée et il y avait à présent une différence de puissance entre Tutankafer et ses autres pokémon. Puis Polly ajouta d'un ton sinistre et déprimé:

\- Qu'est-ce que je vaux face à ça, moi? **Rien du tout**. Bientôt tu n'en aura **que pour elle** et je finirais en troisième roue du carrosse ou pire, à vous tenir la chandelle.

\- Polly je... je n'ai pas de recette miracle mais...

\- Ombre-de-froid... **Je-moi désoléééééééééée !** Fit Rio en fondant en larmes et serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- C-c'est rien. Répondit-elle.

\- Ombre-de-froid toujours avoir **faveur** Ami-de-je. Toujours exercice et toujours rendre Ami-de-je **heureux**. Je-moi voulu mettre à hauteur...

\- Attends un peu... t'es entrain de me dire que vous vous êtes chacune tapé un **complexe d'infériorité** en voyant l'autre?!

Tous les trois se dévisagèrent dans un long silence, puis les filles fondirent en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le garçon trouvait la situation passablement surréaliste. Flatteuse, certes, mais vraiment improbable. Au moins chacune avait dit ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur et la situation ne s'était pas envenimée. Prenant ses deux amantes dans ses bras, il les embrassa tour à tour et leur caressa les joues:

\- Voilà, il suffit juste de **parler** , il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Tu es d'accord pour qu'on **continue** à trois alors? Si tu a **quelque chose** à dire, c'est **maintenant** , Polly.

-Je... Je **m'excuse**... C'est vrai que j'avais prôné le fait d' **accepter** et je me suis montrée un peu **puérile** avec tout ça, mais j'ai éternellement cette **peur** de me retrouver **complètement seule** , de revenir à la **case départ** et de n'être qu'une **bête en cage**. La liberté a un goût délicieux et ma paranoïa de mon passé n'a pas complètement disparue, alors il m'arrive d'être **jalouse** , je l'avoue, mais comme tu l'a si bien dit, si je dis oui ce n'est pas pour dire non derrière.

\- Et **toi** , Rio? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Je-moi juste vouloir **bonheur** Ami-de-je. Mais **pas** vouloir **malheur** Ombre-de-froid. Je-moi **maladroite**.

Il eut une sensation étrange et il frissonna jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Portant un regard inquiet aux alentours, le garçon scruta la moindre chose suspecte mais rien ne se produisit. Enfourchant le vélo il fit sortir Moyade et Desséliande puis ses compagnes s'installèrent tranquillement et il poussa les pédales. Au moment ou le vélo avançait, une sensation de vide s'installa en lui mais il n'osa rien dire, mais après quarante-cinq minutes, Polly prit la parole et demanda:

\- Où est Exagide?

Mike serra brutalement les freins du vélo et les filles tombèrent tandis que la remorque se renversa. Pris de panique, Mike cria:

\- **JE L'AI OUBLIÉE !**

Livide, il s'empressa de détacher le vélo sans aucune explication et fonça en laissant les filles seules avec la remorque renversée. Desséliande se déplia et reprit sa taille normale. Elle souleva les deux filles pour les poser dans ses branchages tandis que d'une main elle replaçait Moyade dans le sarcophage et tira tranquillement l'engin derrière elle. De leur hauteur, elles pouvaient voir Mike pédaler comme un dératé, le vélo penchant dangereusement à chaque coup de pédale.

Il regagna la clairière en un quart d'heure et sauta de la selle, laissant tomber le vélo dans l'herbe. Mort d'inquiétude, il se rua près des arbres et chercha partout son pokémon. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable de cet abandon et fit un gros effort pour ne pas ceder complètement à la panique. Dans sa tête les évènements se déroulaient à l'envers et il tentait de revoir Exagide entre son reveil et l'incident matinal, mais aucun indice ne lui vint à l'esprit. Remuant les buissons, son esprit se mit à imaginer un vol, un meurtre et même une fugue. Le coeur battant à tout rompre il vit un morceau de tissu dépasser de sous un massif extrêmement touffu. Écartant les branches il vit Schwertgeist dormant du sommeil du juste et il soupira de satisfaction. Soulevant délicatement le bouclier il retourna vers le vélo et sentit soudainement le tissu se serrer en bandoulière autour de son torse et de son dos tandis qu'elle faisait coulisser le bouclier vers le dos du garçon de façon instinctive en continuant son somme. Ramassant son vélo il se dirigea vers l'arbre au loin et s'excusa en arrivant.

Desséliande déposa les filles puis se rétracta avant de monter dans la remorque. Une fois le vélo rattaché, Mike tenta de retirer Exagide mais elle se resserra et il n'osait pas la réveiller. Tout le monde prit place et le trajet continua dans le calme. Tous les cyclistes qui croisèrent cette étrange procession ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder à deux fois, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas la berlue.

Le lendemain soir ils arrivèrent tranquillement à la fin de la piste cyclable ou le dresseur rendit le vélo et la remorque avec un petit sourire. Cette petite excursion semblait avoir fait du bien à tout le monde. Reprenant sa caution, il se tourna et fit face à une fille très mince mais élégante. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle cria d'une voix perçante:

\- **TU A CROISÉ MON REGARD! COMBAT!**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette règle **débile**? Murmura Polly.

\- Encore un truc de **Kanto** que j'aurais préféré **oublier**.

\- Ah, donc c'était pas juste à l'arène qu'ils faisaient ça?

\- Non dans tout Kanto une tradition veut que si tu croise un **regard** , tu dois faire un **combat** , mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça **stupide**. Tu imagine dans les métropoles? Il te faudrait une semaine pour traverser une rue. Plus grand monde ne s'y plie de nos jours, mais des gens résistent encore et toujours au changement.

\- **Combaaaaaaaaaaat!** Piailla la fille devant les gens curieux.

\- Bon... puisqu'elle insiste.

\- Moyade, à toi de jouer. Répondit Mike en faisant signe à son pokémon.

La jeune fille lanca une super ball et un minuscule Tentacool en sortit. Il y eut un instant de silence et un rire parcourut la foule de curieux. Le combat fut terminé avant même qu'il n'ai commencé lorsque Moyade lança Eco-Sphere qui mit instantanément le pokémon adverse hors d'état de combattre. Des reflexions sarcastiques fusèrent et la jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux. Une moquerie plus acide que les autres lui fit baisser la tête et Mike protesta contre les badauds:

\- **C'est ça faites les malins, j'aimerais vous y voir à sa place!**

Il saisit délicatement le poignet de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle en murmurant:

\- Je suis sincèrement **désolé** , je ne voulais pas...

\- Je... _snif_...je voulais voir si j'avais le niveau pour un vrai combat et...et...

\- **Combien** de badges vous avez?

\- U-un.

\- J'en ai **quatre** , si vous aviez demandé...

\- **Je suis une ratée bouhouhouuuuuuuu!**

Elle s'approcha de lui et pleura sur son épaule. Polly et Rio écarquillèrent les yeux avec un regard qui disait " _dégage là ou on s'en occupe._ " Mais le dresseur secoua la tête d'un signe négatif et s'écarta un peu avant de relever la tête de la jeune fille:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez **faire** maintenant?

\- Je suis une **dresseuse ratée** , je n'ai plus qu'a retourner chez moi et a faire autre chose...

Mike se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant cela. Il avait l'impression de se voir le soir de l'examen de capture. Faisant basculer son sac, il en tira discrètement un lingot et le tendit à la fille en disant:

\- Prenez ça.

\- **H-hein?!** Fit son interlocutrice en regardant l'objet, sidérée.

\- Votre Tentacool me parait un peu... **faible**. Ils vendent des compléments alimentaires à Céladopole, en haut de la piste cyclable, avec ça vous devriez pouvoir vous procurer deux flacons.

\- Mais... **pourquoi** vous m'aidez?

\- Parce que si j'étais à votre place, j'en aurais gros sur la patate aussi, alors laissez moi vous offrir cette aide.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que **vous** voulez en... en **échange**?

\- Rien.

\- Hein? Fit la fille, surprise.

\- Ou plutôt, si, allez la bas, occupez vous bien de lui et **entraînez vous** sur des pokémons sauvages.

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment...

\- Ce n'est **rien** c'est de bon coeur.

La fille eut un immense sourire, embrassa Mike sur la joue puis fila au comptoir. Ses deux compagnes imitèrent la fille faisant les yeux doux dans des moues ridicules, mais le dresseur leur fit un geste en leur demandant d'arrêter. Le groupe sortit et le sarcophage fut réintegré dans un recoin sans curieux.

Il se rendirent au centre pokémon de Parmanie pour étudier la suite. Un navire rapide faisait la navette entre Parmanie et Cramois'île, une fois la bas, il pourrait se lancer pour son cinquième badge. Parcourant un ordinateur du centre il vit que l'interdiction de capture des légendaires avait été levée pendant son séjour à Hoenn. Sulfura faisait la une des journaux de Kanto depuis que le champion l'avait capturé. Des spéculations allaient bon train et tout le monde se demandait quel oiseau de Kanto serait le prochain à être attrapé. En consultant les commentaires il vit que beaucoup de monde pariait sur Diana et Electhor. Ce nom le fit frissonner et il se demanda oû elle pouvait être à cette heure-ci. Polly bouscula Mike avec force et chuchota:

\- Chéri! Chéri! Vite regarde la télé!

Distrait dans sa lecture, Mike leva le nez et sursauta en voyant Eusèbe à l'écran. Il se leva et s'approcha pour entendre:

"- _ssi c'est pourquoi j'abandonne la course aux badges. Il est temps que je reprenne le flambeau familial et que je fasse la fierté de mon père en faisant prospérer notre nouvelle filiale de Hoenn en partenariat avec le centre Spatial d'Algatia, à Hoenn._ "

La voix qui s'etait exprimée était sans âme et mécanique. Sa mâchoire inférieure était en métal et raffinée avec goût, relevant plus de l'oeuvre d'art que du fonctionnel. Un petit haut-parleur sur le menton d'acier égrenait cette voix monotone et inhumaine. Cependant l'annonce le laissait dubitatif. Depuis quand Eusèbe abandonnait quoi que ce soit? Regardant a nouveau l'écran il vit que le garçon tenait discrètement son poignet, la blessure qu'avait fait Exagide semblait avoir laissé une petite séquelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? Demanda Polly, dubitative.

\- aucune idée.

\- Il y a encore une semaine il voulait t' **étriper** et t' **humilier** et là il est bien sagement à la télé entrain de parler économie et science...

\- Je sais pas, c'est **curieux**.

\- Très. Répondit sa petite amie. **Trop** même.

\- Peut-être qu'il m'a pris au **sérieux** après mon petit numéro?

\- Mike... je t'admire, mais la nous parlons d'un mec qui était maître honoraire bien avant toi et qui a tenté plusieurs fois de te **TUER**. Ça ne me parait vraiment **pas normal**. Regarde son père comme il lui tient l'épaule, et sa mère avec ce sourire de faux cul crispant!

Le dresseur secoua la tête et se dit qu'au moins il aurait probablement la paix désormais. Il consulta l'ordinateur pour regarder les horaires de la navette de Cramoisi'île et se mit à sourire. Il lança:

\- Hé! Il y a départ pour Cramois'île dans **quatre minutes**.

\- **Quatre minutes?!** S'exclama Polly, surprise. On a qu'à attendre le...

- **La dernière au bateau est un Grotadmorv qui pue!**

\- Ah! Attends je ne...

Il éclata de rire et sprinta en sortant du centre Pokémon.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà pour la review de Guest du chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça éclaire un peu plus ta lanterne! C'est une relation particulière entre tous les trois, elle est vouée à avoir des hauts et des bas, c'est ce qui fait un peu son charme selon moi! Je ne veux pas spoiler donc je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment, mais je pense que tu réalisera combien ta question au niveau du triangle était pertinente d'ici quelques temps ;)_


	98. Chapitre 98: Halcyon

La sirène du bateau retentit au moment ou il arrivait sur le port, il leva les bras en criant:

" **ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEZ** "

Les deux marins étaient entrain de retirer la passerelle et le dévisagèrent d'un air étonné. Sans ralentir, Mike calcula la distance séparant le quai du navire et vit une énorme caisse de bois, avec suffisamment d'élan, il supposa qu'il y arriverait. Polly le talonnait sous sa forme naturelle et ses autres pokémon suivaient avec peine quelques mètres derrière.

Il sauta entre les deux marins, bondit sur le conteneur et courut le plus vite qu'il put. Ponctuant sa course d'un gigantesque saut, il retomba sur le pont du navire en faisant une roulade spectaculaire. Tout le monde le dévisagea d'un air ahuri. Polly et les autres étaient restés sur le quai, regardant leur dresseur sur le navire. Aucun d'entre eux n'arriverait à faire un bond pareil. Mais sans attendre, le garçon s'avanca vers le bastingage, et tirant ses balls de sa tunique l'une après l'autre il les fit rentrer dans leurs balls depuis le quai. Il avait eu de la chance de se trouver tout juste dans la portée de rappel des balls car au dela de vingt mètres ca devenait aléatoire et au-delà de vingt-cinq mètres ça ne fonctionnait plus.

Il soupira de satisfaction tandis que des gens applaudirent son action. Se fendant d'un sourire, il s'inclina tel un acteur après une représentation réussie. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un membre du personnel arrivait avec deux Absol et s'énerva:

\- Bien, non seulement c'est une **arrivée illégale** mais en plus vos pokémon n'ont pas été gardés par notre préposé au coffre! Ça va vous...

\- Et avec **ça** , on **oublie** mon arrivée a bord du navire et je vous promets de ne pas laisser sortir mes pokémon, ça vous va? Fit-il en tendant son deuxième et dernier lingot à l'homme.

Il y eut un murmure et des yeux envieux se braquèrent sur la transaction. Le contrôleur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Se saisissant du lingot il adressa un sourire au garçon avant d'annoncer d'un ton formel:

\- **Bienvenue** à bord Monsieur **Smithee**. Un rafraîchissement peut-être?

\- Volontiers! Répondit Mike, souriant.

Son interlocuteur fit une petite courbette et repartit en compagnie des deux Absol. Un homme, très bien habillé dans un costard blanc immaculé et avec une cravate noir impeccable, s'approcha de lui:

\- Voilà une entrée **remarquable** mon garçon.

\- Je...euh...merci!

\- Non, vraiment, tout y était, votre **saut** , la tenue flottant dans le vent marin, une réception **superbement effectuée** , quelle **bravoure** , quelle **classe**!

\- M-merci! Fit le dresseur, légèrement rougissant.

\- Permettez moi de me **présenter** , je m'appelle **Halcyon**.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est **Mike**.

\- Je présume que vous êtes **dresseur** n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je suppose que le **badge** que vous visez vous a rendu **déterminé** au point de sauter sur ce navire, c'est une **qualité rare** de nos jours.

\- Euh... ouais.

\- Je suis **recruteur** pour le studio de cinéma **Pokéwood** , un acteur doublé d'un cascadeur est quelque chose de **très recherché** , ça ne vous tenterais pas?

\- Euh...c'est **super sympa** , mais le cinéma... enfin voilà quoi. Mon objectif c'est d'être **maître pokemon** en affrontant une ligue.

\- En plus il a de l' **ambition** , quel candidat **idéal**! Laissez moi une **chance** de vous convaincre!

\- C'est vraiment super sympa de votre part mais...

Il sentit la ball de Polly remuer avec insistance dans sa poche. Poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel, il ajouta:

\- Ouais... bon **d'accord.**.. mais je signerais **rien**.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, accompagnez moi donc dans ma cabine.

Il fit un geste du bras, invitant le garçon à le suivre. Maugréant pour lui même, Mike marmonna dans un murmure:

\- _Pffff toi et tes envies de spectacle... j'aimerais devenir maître avant d'avoir quatre-vingt ans..._

\- Plait-it? Demanda l'homme d'une voix aimable.

\- non **rien** , c'est moi.

\- Vous entendez des **voix** dans votre tête?

\- **Pardon?!**

\- Vous en entendez des **voix** parfois? Des voix qui vous parlent **rien qu'à vous**?

\- Euuuuh... **pas du tout!**

\- N'ayez **crainte** , je ne vous jugerais pas.

\- Euh... ok.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes.

L'homme s'immobilisa devant une porte et fit entrer le garçon. Mike s'avança dans ce qui était une suite assez vaste mais sans être très luxueuse non plus. L'intérieur boisé lui rappelait son premier séjour en navire. Halcyon tira un fauteuil et Mike s'assit, prêt à refuser le moindre contrat et la moindre signature.

L'homme semblait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, rasé de près et chauve. Il défit sa cravate et ouvrit sa chemise. Un collier glissa hors du col. C'etait un anneau surmonté de pointes que le dresseur reconnut immédiatement, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'anneau d'Arceus. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Halcyon tira un pistolet-mitrailleur de son sac de voyage. Il le braqua sur le garçon en prenant une voix nettement moins affable:

\- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt **déçu**. Mes collègues de la **paroisse d'Arceus** m'avaient vanté votre **pugnacité** et votre **intellect** , or j'ai réussi à vous appâter comme un gamin suivant une sucette.

\- Ouais, ok. On se calme. Vous me voulez quoi, exactement?

\- Votre mort.

\- Il doit y avoir une **autre** solution, on est peut-être pas obligés d'en arriver **là** , hein!

\- C'est notre supérieur divin, **Maelus, prophète d'Arceus** , qui nous a dit que vous étiez une **menace** pour l'équilibre de ce monde et que tant que vous seriez **vivant** , notre monde risquait d'être **détruit**.

\- **Comment ça, détruit?!**

\- Il est le seul élu habilité à comprendre les plans de notre dieu à tous, je ne suis que le bras armé de la Foi.

Mike glissait lentement sa main vers sa tunique tout en parlant, espérant pouvoir distraire son bourreau, qui continua:

\- La gloire descendra sur moi, je serais enfin grand ordonnateur de la béatitude de... **hep hep hep, pose cette main sur la table!**

Mike pesta intérieurement en obéissant et Halcyon se mit à rire pour lui-même:

\- **Hahahaha!** Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot! Tu essaye de me pousser au **monologue** afin que je sois distrait, ça aurait **pu** fonctionner, mais je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu n'es **pas** un héros de fiction mais juste un stupide blanc-bec qui va connaître une **fin tragique**. Une fois que les pokémon de l'océan t'auront dévoré il n'y aura plus une seule trace! **Maintenant, adieu, sombre crétin.**

L'homme pointa son arme en direction de Mike et au moment ou son doigt allait presser la gâchette, Tutankafer jaillit de sa ball, recevant la salve de tir destinée à son dresseur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'homme leva son arme en grognant:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- **MORAAN NANON, MAL'RAEN!**

Elle étendit ses quatres bras et saisit les bras et les jambes d'Halcyon, le tenant ainsi en l'air tandis qu'il se débattait. Mike se leva d'un bond et désarma son agresseur. Fluchgeist avait les yeux d'un rouge sanguin écarlate, presque flamboyants et son visage esquissait une moue qui aurait glacé de peur du plus brave des pokémon. Le dresseur fouilla le costume de l'homme mais ne trouva aucune ball d'aucune sorte, ni le moindre papier d'identité. En soupirant, il jeta l'arme par le hublot et fit signe à Tutankafer de le poser.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez me **laisser partir** et...

\- **Jamais! Ma mission doit être accomplie! Je mourrais de honte si tu ressortais vivant de cette cabine!**

\- Et **comment** tu compte t'y prendre, espèce de **cinglé**?

Pour toute réponse, Halcyon sourit et il murmura quelque chose. Une lame effilée fusa depuis une porte d'un meuble adjacent. Par réflexe, Mike recula la tête, mais le fil de la lame avait entaillé la cicatrice laissée par l'Osselait quelques temps auparavant. Le sang se mit à couler en un mince filet puis Moyade, Ectoplasma et Exagide jaillirent de leurs balls. Le bouclier de Schwertgeist para une seconde lame tandis que Moyade enroulait ses tentacules autour d'Halcyon, couinant d'un ton féroce. Malgré le fait qu'il soit prisonnier, il se mit à rire et annonça:

\- Vous êtes **fichus**. Ça fait plus de **deux mois** que je fait cette navette, d'autres représentants de l'ordre sont disséminés un peu partout dans plusieurs pays, vous ne vous en tirerez jamais **vivant** , ni toi ni tes **abominations** de pokémon.

\- Si je vous **débarque de force** du navire nous aurons la paix.

\- Le temps que vous **tentiez** de me faire quitter le navire, cette cabine **explosera** et vous avec.

Mike soupira et croisa les bras en réfléchissant à toute allure. Puis il s'avança et défit brusquement la chemise d'Halcyon, dévoilant un disque lumineux qui égrenait des chiffres digitaux. À l'instant ou le dresseur posa les yeux dessus, il était écrit " ** _28_** "

Le temps qu'il réalise ce que c'était, il se mit à paniquer en geignant:

\- **C'est une bombe! Vous allez tout faire sauter juste pour m'avoir?! Vous êtes complètement givré ma parole!**

\- Et alors, que vaut la vie de quelques innocents pour sauver le monde?

" ** _24_** "

\- Merdemerdemerdemerde, qu'est ce qu'on fait?! Articula Polly, terrifiée.

\- Jetons là dans l'eau!

\- L'alliage est très léger, ça flottera et le souffle anéantira tout de même le bateau! Hahahaha ! ricana l'homme d'un ton sadique. Je vous l'ai dit ! vous êtes fichus !

" ** _16_** "

\- **MIKE!** Cria Polly. Trouve quelque chose! Vite!

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir!

\- Envoie la en cadeau à Giratina!

" ** _8_** "

\- Pas le temps! Je suis désolé les filles mais je crois que c'est la fin, pardonnez moi!

" _ **4**_ "

À l'instant ou Polly se jetait sur Mike en le serrant de toutes ses forces, Tutankafer l'arracha de la poitrine du malfaiteur et l'avala d'une traite comme un gâteau.

Écarquillant les yeux l'homme murmura:

\- Si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous en tirer, cette explosion réduirait une ville en poussière...

Il y eut un long silence et Fluchgeist émit un long rot avant d'afficher un sourire plein de dents.

- **IMPOSSIBLE!** S'exclama Halcyon. Nous devrions tous être morts! Par Arceus, tu es un **danger** sans nom pour l' **humanité**! Dès que le clergé l'apprendra nous te traquerons jusque sous le moindre caillou, la moindre feuille, tu n'aura **nulle part** où te cacher!

\- Pose le. Fit le dresseur à Tutankafer.

Elle obtempéra et le posa sur le parquet tandis qu'il se dégageait.

\- Bien, on ne risque plus rien. Je suggère qu'on le balance a l'eau, le temps qu'il prévienne quelqu'un on sera déj-

\- **MIKE ATTENTION !**

Ectoplasma avait crié. À la vitesse de l'éclair, l'homme avait brandi un couteau en se jetant sur le dresseur qui avait été distrait. La pointe de la lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son oeil gauche et sa main était retenue par Exagide et Tutankafer en même temps, complètement immobile. Les yeux exorbités et le regard fou, l'homme cria:

\- **ARCEUS EST GRAND !**

Il secoua brusquement son talon, une lame sortit de la pointe de la chaussure, et Halcyon parvint à dégager sa jambe puis lança sa jambe de toutes ses forces sur Mike. En reculant le dresseur exposa son flanc et la lame penetra dans le tissu pour se loger sur sa hanche, la pointe se logea dans l'os tandis qu'un mouvement de cheville brisait la base, laissant l'objet dans la plaie. Le garçon eut un léger mouvement de recul et grogna un peu d'une voix rauque. Étonné, son agresseur vociféra:

\- Tu ne **souffre pas**?! Cette blessure aurait mis n'importe qui à terre!

\- **Mon petit ami n'est pas n'importe qui.** Fit Polly en prenant forme humaine.

\- **SORCIÈRE! IL A VENDU SON ÂME AU DRAGON DES TÉNÈBRES ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES MONSTRES ET-**

La voix fut couverte tandis que Moyade fourrait un tentacule dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Sa petite amie demanda:

\- Et maintenant? On en fait quoi?

\- Aucune idée... ce mec est **cinglé**. Fluchgeist est-ce que tu... Fluch?... Rio? Tout va bien?

Tutankafer était figée et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux braises flamboyantes. Sans dire un mot, elle étendit son bras et poussa brutalement Halcyon par la porte de la salle de bain adjacente. Elle rentra après lui et ferma la porte. Mike essaya d'ouvrir et toqua mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre mais la porte tenait bon, comme si quelqu'un la bloquait de derrière.

\- **Fluchie? Ohé!**

\- " _Fluchie_ "?! Fit Polly en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de lui? Ohéééée?!

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis un le son d'un flacon de verre brisé sur du carrelage suivit. Finalement, il y eut une nouvelle série de coups sourds, comme quelqu'un qui cognerait une planche de façon répétée et toujours cette voix étouffée. La porte étant dépourvue de serrure, Mike tenta de regarder par l'interstice dessous, mais à part des ombres remuantes il ne vit rien. La porte s'entrouvrit brusquement et le visage meurtri d'Halcyon apparut, sanglant. Ses deux orbites n'étaient que des plaies béantes et la plupart de ses dents étaient manquantes, un filet de sang carmin s'écoulait de sa bouche et il articula péniblement:

\- _Au 'e'ou... 'i'ié..._

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la porte se referma violemment. Mike se précipita en tambourinant de toutes ses forces:

\- **Rio! Arrête! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fait, mais arrête! Je t'en supplie!**

Plus un seul bruit ne provenait de derrière la porte et il régnait dans la cabine un silence inquiet. Le dresseur toqua une nouvelle fois, mais toujours sans réponse.  
Soudain un hurlement fendit l'air, accompagné d'un bruit d'os brisé et de viande déchirée. Il y eut un bruit mat et la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte devint complètement obscure. Il y eut un grattement puis un bruit de mastication, comme quelqu'un qui mangerait quelque chose de façon sale et bruyante. Un filet de sang s'écoulait sous la porte, comme un effroyable sirop de mort, poisseux et malodorant. L'homme geignit comme un damné et un autre bruit atroce se fit entendre.

Mike et ses pokémon reculèrent ensembles, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser l'atrocité de la situation. Inspirant profondément, Mike recula au fond de la pièce puis courut en bandant ses muscles, déterminé à enfoncer la porte. Mais à l'instant ou il allait pulvériser le panneau de bois, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Tutankafer, couverte de sang sur tout le sarcophage, affichant un sourire sinistre et un regard mauvais. Son dresseur leva instinctivement les bras comme si il s'attendait à subir le même sort, mais Fluchgeist plongea une main sur le flanc du garçon et retira brutalement la lame avant de gronder d'une voix à terrifier le coeur le plus brave:

\- **Personne touche ami-de-je.**

S'essuyant grossièrement avec une main, elle sortit une langue démesurée et se pourlécha le visage avec, d'un air satisfait. Polly tremblait légèrement, le visage stupéfait, son oeil valide allant du pokémon à la salle de bain, puis de la salle de bain au pokémon. S'attendant à un effroyable carnage, le dresseur poussa la porte et hormis le flacon brisé dans la poubelle, aucune goutte de sang n'avait tâché quoi que ce soit, c'était même presque aussi propre qu'un endroit fraîchement décontaminé. Tutankafer émit un gargouillis et plongea deux doigts dans sa bouche en râlant:

\- _Arrrr_. Ça gêne parler.

Affichant un sourire triomphal elle tira le collier et le mangea à nouveau dans la foulée. Mike s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en se passant une main sur le visage. Secouant la tête, il murmura:

\- Un **meurtre**. Un **foutu meurtre** , voilà ce que c'est.

\- Ami-de-je pas content ?

\- **Non je ne suis pas content !**

\- Mais... Je-moi vouloir aider... fit Tutankafer, les larmes aux yeux.

- **ON N'AIDE JAMAIS RIEN EN TUANT DES GENS !**

A la grande surprise de Polly, Fluchgeist sortit de sa boite et fondit en larmes. Elle portait un tailleur rouge. Rouge sang. Essayant de lui procurer un peu de soutien.

\- **Merde quoi!** Il a pris le navire et il va pas sortir! On nous a **vu** avec lui, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on nous **soupçonne** et pire, qu'on nous **accuse**!

\- Hé ho! T'es un peu **dur** là! Fit Polly en fronçant les sourcils. Ce mec allait te **buter** et faire **sauter le navire** , c'est pas franchement un **perte grave** non plus!

Rongé par la culpabilité et la crainte, Mike claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'enfermer à clé. Dans sa tête il revoyait le visage d'Halcyon et le sang qui coulait, cette voix suppliante, incapable d'articuler. Son estomac eut un spasme et après un effort colossal il parvint à ne pas vomir. Le navire fit sonner son cor de brume et le dresseur décida qu'il fallait quitter cette suite. En ouvrant la porte il tomba nez a nez avec Polly et maugréa:

\- Tout le monde rentre dans les balls.  
\- Mais... commença sa petite amie.  
\- **Pas de mais.** Je te rappelle que vous êtes des **passagères clandestines** , alors vous rentrez immédiatement et **sans histoires**. Pour ce qui vient de se passer, je ne veux plus **rien** entendre à ce sujet.

Il rappella tout le monde, puis, ouvrant legerement la porte il jeta un coup d'oeil et sortit discrètement sans être remarqué. Sur le pont il rencontra l'homme qui l'avait interpellé à son arrivée.

\- ah vous voici!  
\- Euh...oui? Répondit le garçon, inquiet.  
\- Je voulais vous donner la **clé** de votre **cabine** , la voilà. **Bon séjour, Monsieur Smithee.**

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Mike saisit l'objet et se rendit dans la cabine, la conscience lourde et se laissa tomber a plat ventre sur le lit. Polly sortit sous son physique humain et posa la main sur son épaule:

\- Chéri, essaye de te **détendre** on va...

\- Pas b'soin d'me détendre. Que l'autre **psychopathe** aille **assassiner** les passagers et l'équipage tout entier, comme ça **zéro preuves**.

\- **Hé! C'est pas une raison pour être désagréable comme ça!** Rétorqua sa petite amie, contrariée. **Elle t'a très certainement sauvé la vie, tu aurais au moins pu lui dire merci!**

\- Désolé de ne pas **encourager** une **meurtrière**!

Polly lui décocha une gifle cinglante, son oeil valide écarquillé dans une moue de colére.

\- **Espèce de sale petit ingrat! On a toutes eu peur pour toi! Il avait une arme pointee sur toi, il portait une bombe, elle a sauvé la vie d'une centaine de personnes! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire des choses pareilles!**

\- mais...

\- **il n'était pas innocent!**

Pour toute réponse, il se coucha sur le coté, tournant le dos à sa compagne, fixant les lattes en bois du mur de la cabine tandis qu'il entendait sa petite amie marmonner des choses pas très tendres à son égard. Épuisé par les événements il trouva le sommeil rapidement.

Il fut brusquement reveillé au milieu de la nuit par des pas de course dans le couloir et des appels à l'aide. Se frottant les yeux il se redressa en allumant la lumière de la pièce. Le vokit indiquait deux heures du matin. Fouillant ses poches il constata que les balls de Polly et Rio étaient manquantes. Sortant dans le corridor il suivit les gens qui se rendaient à l'arrière du navire.

Le capitaine était penché au bastingage avec une bouée de sauvetage, et a en juger par l'air effaré de certains touristes, un drame semblait s'être produit. S'approchant discrètement, le garçon surprit une conversation:

\- Le pauvre homme, un **suicide**! Si c'est pas malheureux!

\- Tu a vu la vitesse à laquelle il a été **dévoré**?! Qu'Arceus aie pitié de ce pauvre monsieur.

Des projecteurs balayaient les flots rougis par le sang et des ailerons de pokémon allaient et venaient jusqu'à la masse sanglante qui gisait dans l'eau. Mike aperçut les deux filles un peu à l'écart et s'approcha d'elles en murmurant d'un air paniqué:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

\- Il se passe, fit Polly, que ce brave Halcyon s'est **suicidé**.

\- Hein?!

\- Il a laissé une **lettre d'adieu** dans sa cabine et s'est jeté à l'eau, mais, comble du malheur, je n'ai vu ce pauvre bougre que **trop tard** et il avait déjà succombé aux redoutables Sharpedos qui infestent ces flots. **Quel dommage.**

\- Mais... comment...

\- Nous nous sommes introduites dans sa pièce et nous avons rédigé une lettre d'adieu en bonne et due forme.

\- Mais... c'est **impossible** , aux dernières nouvelles tu ne sais pas écrire et notre amie ici présente n'écrit que le Van'hôl.

\- Avec de la **bonne volonté** , à deux on fait des **miracles** , plutôt que de **roupiller** en boudant dans un coin comme un **gros bébé**.

Le dresseur garda le silence, un peu honteux tandis que Polly s'accoudait à la rambarde comme une touriste, les cheveux au vent. Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de Rio mais sa compagne s'éclaircit la gorge de façon ostentatoire:

\- **AHEM AHEM.**

\- Quoi ? Demanda le garçon. Si c'est de la jalousie tu peux-

\- **Des excuses, crétin!** Fit Polly en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Mais pou...

\- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce qu'elle t'a **sauvé la vie**?

\- Je sais mais...

\- Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui est venue avec ce plan de suicide et de lettre?

Le dresseur resta interdit en regardant les filles, mais sa compagne ajouta:

\- Elle était tellement **rongée** par la **culpabilité** qu'elle m'a pleuré pendant une heure dans les bras. Je sais que c'est pas agréable à entendre, mais tu es un **connard** quand tu t'y mets.

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une lame plantée dans le coeur. S'avançant vers le groupe de personnes qui scrutait la mer, il vit le capitaine baisser son chapeau et le porter contre son coeur avant de déclarer:

\- **Paix à son âme.**

\- _Paix à son âme._ Répondirent en coeur les passagers.

Le silence ne fut brisé que par le clapotis des vagues et tout le monde fut prié de regagner sa cabine et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le dresseur se tourna vers les filles mais elles avaient disparu. Il se rendit seul à la cabine et se coucha tout habillé, le coeur lourd. Malgré tout, le sommeil vint le cueillir rapidement dans une série de cauchemars affectifs tourmentés. Il revoyait le cadavre de Polly pendue à cette branche, le visage bleui par l'acte suicidaire. Elle s'avançait vers lui pour l'inonder de sang et d'insectes nécrophages.

Il se reveilla brusquement en se redressant, suant et apeuré, mais soulagé de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rio et Polly étaient assise à la petite table, buvant tranquillement un peu de thé. Elles semblaient de fort bonne humeur et Polly avait les cheveux inhabituellement en désordre ainsi qu'un sourire radieux. Rio aussi semblait d'une humeur joviale, ne cessant de sourire à son interlocutrice.

\- Ah vous êtes là. Fit Mike, un peu embarassé.  
\- Évidemment qu'on est là, tu reste notre **dresseur** , meme si tu es un **goujat**. Dit-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Il se couvrit le visage dans les mains et se dit que si les piques continuaient comme ça, il allait vite en avoir marre. Se levant, le garçon s'avança vers la table en trainant les pieds et s'assit sur la chaise restante qui grinça. Dévisageant Rio il marmonna:

\- Pardon.

Polly retrouva brusquement un ton amical:

\- Ah, je préfère ça.

\- Attends, tu voulais **juste** que je m'excuse?!

\- **Évidemment!** Tu aurais du le faire depuis le **départ**!

\- C'est facile de dire ça comme ça!

\- **OUAIS, ET C'EST FACILE DE SE COMPORTER COMME UN TROU DU CUL!**

\- **PAS AUSSI FACILE QUE D'ÊTRE UNE FOUTUE MÉGALO QUI NE VEUX PAS PRENDRE DE RISQUES!**

\- **AH OUAIS?! ET QUI A PRIS DES RISQUES HIER AVEC L'AUTRE TARÉ?! DERRIÈRE LE BOUCLIER D'EXAGIDE C'EST SUR QUE TU RISQUAIS BEAUCOUP!**

\- **AU MOINS EXAGIDE NE PANIQUE PAS QUAND J'INTERVIENS DANS UN MATCH PUBLIC!**

Polly se leva et lui flanqua une paire de gifles magistrale avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Rio réintegra son sarcophage mais resta cachée dedans, puis son dresseur l'entendit fondre en larmes.


	99. Chapitre 99: Pardon

Mike leva les bras au ciel en gémissant:

\- Mais c'est **pas possible** ça! **Merde** quoi!

Hormis les pleurs étouffés de Fluchgeist il n'entendait rien. Dévoré par la culpabilité, Mike détourna la tête du sarcophage dans le coin, se leva et sortit de la cabine, le coeur lourd. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une petite voix lui chuchotait:

" _Pourquoi continuer avec elle? En dehors de la mort il n'y a rien. Tu l'a vu toi-même. Laisse tomber, va t'en. Exagide, Moyade et Desséliande ne t'en voudront pas. Continue seul, avec elles il n'y que des pleurs et une mort inutile. File. Disparait. Fait sortir exagide, mets toi sur le bouclier et qu'elle se tienne à Moyade, vous arriverez tranquillement à bon port_!"

La tentation était extrêmement forte, il envisagea potentiellement d'écouter cette voix dans da tête mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui l'interpella.

C'était une jeune fille assez mince, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et un petit visage mutin dans lequel étaient sertis deux petits yeux bleus et rieur.

\- Je **dérange** peut-être? Demanda la fille.

\- Je...euh... **non** pas du tout.

\- Avant de faire une terrible méprise, vous êtes bien le dresseur de Kanto, **Mike**?

\- Euuuuh... oui? C'est pour **quoi**? Il y a un **problème**?

\- Oh par Arceus! C'est bien **vous**!

\- Oui...oui c'est moi, je ne vois pas...

\- Je suis une grande **fan**! Vous êtes **fantastique**!

\- Merci mais... attendez, d' **où** me connaissez vous?

\- Un **magazine** ! J'ai vu des **photos** de vous et j'ai entendu parler de vos **exploits**! C'est vraiment fantastique! Quel courage, quelle bravoure! Vraiment, **j'adore**!

\- Haha! Fit-il d'un air gêné. C'est, euh, gentil mais il ne faut pas **exagérer** non plus hein, hahaha!

\- Alors ce sont des **vraies** cicatrices sur vos épaules? D'où elles viennent? Je peux les **voir**?

Il se mit à rougir et bafouilla:

\- Euh, c'est pas le genre de **trucs** que... enfin...

\- Oh allez s'il vous **plaiiiiiit**!

Embarassé il jeta un oeil et releva sa tunique brièvement. Du bout des doigts elle effleura les plaies, provoquant une reaction charnelle chez le garçon qui s'écarta légèrement, mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va **bien**? Je suis **désolée** si je vous ai fait **mal**!

\- N-non, ça ira, répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Vous êtes en route pour votre **cinquième** badge et vous n'aimez pas les baies Selro.

Il se demandait d'ou elle pouvait tenir ce genre d'information, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à poser la question, un raclement de gorge juste derrière lui le fit sursauter:

\- **AHEM.** Je **dérange** on dirait?

\- Oh, euh, c'est **toi**? Fit Mike en se retournant pour tomber sur sa petite amie.

\- Et vous êtes? Demanda la blonde, surprise.

\- **SA PETITE AMIE.** Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton glacial.

\- Ah. Euh, je vais pas euh, **déranger** plus longtemps que ça hein.

Elle tendit une petite carte en plastique et ajouta en chuchotant:

\- C'est mon **numéro** de Vokit, appelle moi si tu veux faire un match. Et si tu veux passer me voir je suis dans la **cabine deux-cent-deux**! Fit-elle en ponctuant son propos d'un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons comme si de rien n'était.

Polly était au bord de l'explosion de fureur, les bras croisés elle marmonna

\- C'est **qui** cette **blondasse demeurée** qui te regarde avec des yeux de Lumineon frit?!

\- Je sais pas, elle...

\- **Tu sais pas?!** Elle te file son **numéro** de Vokit et elle t'invite **seul** dans **sa** cabine et tu ose me dire que " _tu ne sais pas_ "?!

\- Stop, j'ai pas envie que tu me pique une crise en public.

\- **JE NE PIQUE PAS UNE CRISE!**

\- Bon **ça suffit** , je ne vais pas faire les frais de ton **sale caractère**. Va te **promener** et laisse moi **tranquille**.

\- **QUOI ?! QUOI ?! MOI, UN SALE CARACTÈRE ?!**

Un couple d'âge mur un peu plus loin s'éloigna en leur jetant un regard désolé et Mike leva les bras vers le ciel, exaspéré:

\- **Mais merde, Polly, c'est quoi ton problème ?!**

\- **C'est toi mon problème !**

Il secoua la tête en baissant les bras:

\- Alors pourquoi tu **bousille tout** en pétant une pile ?! Je t'ai **vexée** ? **Froissée** ?

\- Tu es un **foutu idiot** , voilà ce qu'il y a !

\- Bon sang mais **parle** , alors !

\- On était **mortes de trouille** pour toi !

\- Et je vais **bien** !

\- Bon sang tu es **idiot** ou tu le fait **exprès** ?! Rio a fait ça **pour toi** ! Elle a eu extrêmement **peur** , j'ai passée ma **nuit** dans ses bras à la **rassurer** que tu allais bien, et toi ta seule préoccupation c'était d'échapper à une **accusation** ! Bon sang ! Mets toi un peu à **sa** place, à la **mienne** aussi ! Tu es **tout** ce que nous avons, si tu meurs ou tu disparais nous serons **seules** !

Le garçon baissa la tête, extrêmement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été très futé sur cette histoire, il marmonna:

\- Et moi j'avais **peur** de me faire arrêter et qu'on vous **confisque** à moi. Sans vous mon rêve **n'existe plus**. Sans vous le bout du monde n'est plus accessible. Sans vous... je ne suis plus vraiment **moi**.

Polly s'approcha de lui et plaça sa tête au creux de son cou en pleurant, se sentant fière et ridicule à la fois. Elle serra son petit ami de toutes ses forces au point qu'il en eut du mal à respirer. Relâchant son etreinte, elle se dégagea légèrement en murmurant:

\- Je me sens vraiment **stupide** que ça dégénère comme ça et...

\- **Stop.**

\- C-comment ça, " ** _stop_** "?! Fit-elle inquiète.

\- J'avais **vraiment pas** envie de te dire ça un jour, mais là il faut vraiment que je prenne le Tauros par les cornes.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Écoute bien **attentivement** , je ne le **répèterais** pas.

\- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille, un sourire d'espoir naissant sur son visage.

\- **C'est la dernière fois que tu lève la main sur moi.**

\- Mais je...

\- Non Polly, il n'y a **pas** de " _mais_ ". C'était la **dernière fois** que tu passais ton humeur sur moi.

\- Je suis vraiment dé...

\- **LAISSE MOI TERMINER.** J'en ai **assez** de **subir** tes sautes d'humeur colériques. Si tu a envie de **taper** , va faire un combat contre quelqu'un de ton niveau, je te garantis que si tu me **touche** encore une fois parce que tu es vexée, fâchée, contrariée ou simplement de mauvais poil, je **verrouille** ta Luneball et je l'expédie en tarif prioritaire à **l'autre bout de la planète** , est ce-qu'on est bien **d'accord**?

\- Je suis vraim...

\- **EST-CE QU'ON EST BIEN D'ACCORD ?!** fit le dresseur en insistant sur les mots, le regard sévère.

\- **On est d'accord**. Répondit sa petite amie en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Bien, on va pouvoir partir sur des **bases saines** tous les deux. Mais sache que j'ai eu mon quota de coups depuis ma naissance, je refuse de **subir** le restant de ma vie, que ce soit **toi** ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Et je ne **plaisante vraiment pas** , c'était le **seul** avertissement, alors ou tu te maîtrise ou tu disparait de ma vie.

La jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ces dernières paroles. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'elle regrettait son geste, mais d'un autre côté il avait entièrement raison aussi garda t'elle le silence, la tête toujours baissée. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux soyeux en chuchotant:

\- Tu n'es **pas** **punie** et je ne suis **pas fâché** , je veux juste qu'on ai une relation **saine** et que malgré les **disputes** ou les coups de gueule, on puisse être fâchés **sans** s'étriper. Alors si tu m'aime, fait ça pour **nous** , s'il te plaît, **arrête de frapper**.

Elle se remit à pleurer et il l'escorta à la cabine ou Rio était assise à table, le visage inondé de larmes. Il présenta des excuses en bonne et due forme et la consola à son tour. Il sortit quelques gâteaux d'une boite et les donna aux filles:

\- tenez, mangez, ça fera du bien. Je suggère simplement qu'on fasse tous des efforts.

Il répéta son avertissement à Rio puis levant sa tasse il annonça:

\- À un jour nouveau !

Polly éclata en sanglot, faisant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, secouée par un chagrin intense au point qu'elle en avait des sursauts corporels. Le dresseur était extrêmement inquiet et reposa sa tasse pour s'approcher d'elle. Caressant sa chevelure il tenta de la réconforter d'une voix douce, mais ce fut une voix brisée qui répondit de sous les cheveux:

\- **Je suis tellement tellement désoléééééééééée !**  
\- C'est rien... Je ne voulais pas...

Se redressant, elle effaça les larmes de son visage en les séchant avec sa manche et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se lança:

\- Je suis **née** dans cette **arène** et j'y ai grandi. On ne recevait **rien** de façon spontanée. Il fallait se **battre** pour de la nourriture, il fallait **taper** pour faire sa loi et être **respecté** ou **écouté**.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu te rends compte? Il m'est arrivé de ne pas avoir a **manger** pendant plus d'une **semaine** parce qu'on m'expédiait dans l'arène face à des pokémon affamés eux aussi, **tout le monde** se battait bec, dent et ongle pour des restes d'il y a quatre jours. La seule **loi** qui résidait là-bas, c'était **l'argent**. Plus tu en avait, plus tu avais de nourriture, de respect et **d'amis**. Je suis **née** pour me **battre** , j'ai été **élevée** dans la **violence** et l'avarice. Alors oui, je suis pleine de **défauts** , je suis trop fière, passablement **égoïste** , un brin **mégalo** et beaucoup trop impulsive, mais je ne pourrais **pas** changer **sans ton aide**. Alors je t'en **supplie** , **pardonne moi**.

Mike resta figé quelques instants, réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Ça le toucha énormément et il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put en murmurant:

\- Je n'avais jamais **imaginé** que tu pouvais ressentir autant de **peine**. Pardon.  
\- C'est moi qui suis **inexcusable**. Tu n'es pas un **défouloir** et je dois apprendre à me **maîtriser**.  
\- Je te promets que tu pourra donner tout ce que tu a pour l'arène de Cramoisi'île. Et on fera des combats publics si tu veux t'entraîner plus régulièrement et laisser la pression s'échapper.

Elle approuva en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis ponctuant le calin d'un regard de tendresse aux yeux humide, elle se saisit d'une tasse et d'un gâteau en disant joyeusement:

\- **À un jour nouveau !**  
\- **À un jour nouveau** ! Répondit son petit ami.  
- **A nouveau jour!** Conclut Rio, toute sourire.

Les tasses s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement et tout le monde descendit son thé d'une traite avant d'éclater de rire.

Le garçon se leva et s'allongea sur le lit moelleux en s'étirant tranquillement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rio et Polly bondirent de leurs chaises pour sauter sur lit, faisant dangereusement grincer le bois du sommier. La première l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui grimpa dessus, la temperature de sa peau dépassant allègrement celle d'une personne fiévreuse. La seconde se deshabilla d'un geste et se glissa contre lui, remontant sa cuisse contre celle du garçon et lui mordillant l'épaule affectueusement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son intimité ne se manifeste. Toutes les deux descendirent de son torse vers son entrejambe en glissant avec des baisers, mais à l'instant précis ou elles atteignirent leur objectif, la porte bougea presque dans ses gonds tellement les coups étaient forts.

" **FORCES DE POLICE INTERNATIONALE JENNY, VEUILLEZ OUVRIR CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT !"**

Les filles sursautèrent avant de chacune reprendre leur forme naturelle et réintégrer leur ball respective. Le dresseur se rhabilla tandis que la personne tambourinait brutalement une seconde fois contre la porte.

\- **Ouais, ouais, j'arrive!** Cria Mike, excédé par cette interruption frustrante.

Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à l'homme qui l'avait enregistré à son arrivée sur le navire, une agent de police Jenny et un Mackogneur de près de trois mètres de haut à l'air patibulaire. La policière annonça:

\- Vous êtes notre **suspect numéro un** dans le suicide de Monseigneur Halcyon, religieux de la Paroisse d'Arceus.

\- Oh non...

\- Eh si. Veuillez nous suivre.

Il fut escorté jusqu'a une salle vide hormis une table et quelques chaises, lui rappellant fortement le jour ou Diana avait voulu le pincer. Secouant la tête il écouta les chefs d'accusation.

\- Vous êtes accusé de **corruption** et de **meurtre** avec préméditation.

\- Bon sang... c'est pas possible...

\- Avouez qu'un **lingot** permets bien des **privilèges** , monsieur " _Smithee_ ".

\- Voilà ma carte de dresseur. Fit Mike en ouvrant son portefeuille.

\- Non seulement vous arrivez sur le navire sans avoir aquitté de **droit d'entrée** officiel, mais en plus un ecclésiastique se **suicide** peu de temps après vous avoir parlé en **seul à seul**. Avouez que les circonstances ne sont pas en votre faveur.

\- Voici son **collier**. Ŕepondit Mike en le tirant de sa poche. Vous reconnaissez probablement le **symbole**.

\- Il s'agit du symbole des **fervents dévoués** , la branche **extrémiste** religieuse!

\- Si vous cherchez dans les infos, regardez **qui** s'est fait exploser un pokémon à Atalanopolis.

Jenny sursauta et en consultant une tablette, afficha l'article sur l'attentat survenu a Hoenn.

\- C'etait donc **vous**!

\- Exactement. Ces types m'en veulent en croyant que la **fin du monde** arrivera par **ma** faute. L'avis d'Halcyon n'était ni objectif ni **pacifique**.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé **exactement**?

\- Il m'a **menacé** , il comptait faire **sauter le bateau** , il a parlé d'une **bombe**.

\- Où?

\- Sur le navire.

\- Il comptait s'en **servir** ?!

\- " _Que vaux la vie de quelques innocents pour éliminer une calamité_ ".

\- Il ne plaisantait donc pas...

\- Je n'ai cependant pas cêdé a son chantage et dit que j'étais prêt a me **défendre** autant qu'il faudrait.  
\- Mais n'ou n'avons pas trouvé de **bombe** , alors ou...

Tutankafer émergea brusquement de sa ball, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez Jenny et le Mackogneur. L'agent degaina une arme à feu et la pointa en criant:

\- **BON SANG! POURQUOI IL A UN POKEMON SUR LUI! JAMAIS VOUS NE FOUILLEZ VOS PASSAGERS CLANDESTINS?!**

Tutankafer mit une main en avant dans un geste patient et enfonca une autre main dans sa bouche sous le regard dégoûté de l'officière. Quelques instants plus tard elle en sortit un morceau de feraille calcinée et quelques composants électriques a moitié fondus pour les tendre à Jenny. Cette dernière ecarquilla les yeux en regardant le pokémon devant elle.

\- Mais alors... elle a **explosé**?

\- Il l'avait sur lui, elle l'a **avalée** avant qu'elle n'explose. Visiblement son organisme semble avoir encaissé le coup puisqu'elle est **encore là**.

\- Arceus nous protège, c'etait une bombe au **Voltalium**. Le navire aurait du être rasé en un clin d'oeil... Votre pokémon a **sauvé** des innocents!

Mike soupira de satisfaction avant de reprendre:

\- Suite a ça j'ai **quitté** sa cabine en disant que je ne me laisserais pas impressionner et il m'a dit que si je quittais le navire en vie, sa hiérarchie le tuerait.

\- Ce qui explique donc la lettre de **suicide** que nous avons trouvée dans sa cabine.

\- Exactement.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse **tranquille** concernant cette histoire de corruption, mais essayez de faire **profil bas** pendant quelques temps.

\- Promis officier Jenny.

Elle lui tendit un papier qu'il signa, validant ainsi officiellement son témoignage. Le dresseur fit signe à Tutankafer et sortit dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment eloignés, Mike serra Fluchgeist dans ses bras et la remercia d'avoir rédigé cette lettre avec Polly. Une fois qu'ils eurent regagné la cabine, Polly sortit de sa ball en dansant:

\- **Woouhou!** On a eu **chaud**! Qui c'est les plus **géniales**? Demanda la jeune fille en chantant.

\- C'est **vous**. Répondit le garçon.

\- Qui c'est les plus **cool** , les plus **chouettes** , les plus **intelligentes**?

\- C'est encore **vous**...

Elles se jetèrent sur lui après avoir adopté leur apparence humaine, mais au moment ou elles comptaient reprendre la ou elles avaient été interrompues, le navire s'immobilisa et le haut-parleur annonça l'arrivée à Cramoisi'île.


	100. Chapitre 100: Auguste

Un soleil radieux illuminait le port, inondant l'ile d'une douce lumière chaude. Mike avait rappelle ses pokémon et sortit seul du navire, non sans saluer le stewart a qui il avait offert le lingot. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui circulait en cette fin d'après-midi, aussi se dirigea t'il vers l'arène. Devant l'entrée, un vieillard habillé d'un pantalon brun, d'une chemise rouge surmontée d'un gilet blanc et portant un canotier blanc bordé de rouge se tenait tranquillement à sa canne de bois. Il adressa un salut du menton au dresseur et se présenta:

\- **Salutations!** Je suis **Auguste** , le champion de l'arène de Cramois'île ! Viendrais-tu pour braver les flammes de mes pokémon ?

\- Je, euh... bredouilla Mike, pris au dépourvu.

\- Eh bien, tu a **perdu** ta langue mon garçon ?

\- Non ! Je m'appelle Mike, et oui, je viens vous **défier** !

\- Prépare toi a subir une défaite **cuisante** !

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander une **faveur** avant que l'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit ?

\- Demande toujours, gamin. Je peux sentir le brasier de ta passion rugir dans le poêle de ton coeur !

Le dresseur resta silencieux quelques secondes, se demandant si le reste de la conversation allait tourner autour du feu et de ses variations.

\- Si je gagne, j'aimerais **affronter Sulfura**.

Auguste s'immobilisa avant d'éclater de rire:

\- **HA ! HAHAHAHAHAHA** ! Toi, petit dresseur, tu pense pouvoir tenir tête à l'oiseau dont la flamme calcine même les rochers ?! Ou tu es **fou** ou tu es un **idiot** ! Mais soit, j'accepte ta proposition avec joie, mais sache que mes pokémon réduiront les tiens en cendres ! Et j'espère que tu a prévu la **crème solaire** , y va bientôt faire **chaud** !

Mike secoua légèrement la tête puis suivit le viel homme dans l'arène. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante. Des puits de lave laissaient eclater des bulles de lave en fusion tandis que la roche qui en constituait le sol était noire a cause de la nature volcanique de l'île. De gigantesques turbines tournaient sur toute une façade, brassant l'air qui partait dans d'énormes tuyaux. Le garçon tendit sa carte de dresseur au champion qui l'inséra dans le lecteur, affichant ainsi son équipe sur le tableau digital gigantesque. Auguste sourit en viyant les badges et dit d'une voix calme:

\- Aha. Le **cinquième** badge! Étape très importante pour tout dresseur. Le quatrième marque la **moitié** mais le cinquième confirme l'avancée dans la progression vers la **ligue**. Je vois que tu a affronté des champions très divers et ton niveau semble excellent, finalement j'aurais peut-être un adversaire intéressant...

\- Comment ça?

\- Ça fait maintenant **trois ans** que je suis **invaincu** et ce quel que soit le niveau du badge. Évidemment énormément de dresseurs de type **Eau** ont essayé de m'humilier, mais je les ai calcinés sur place ! Alors on va voir si tu va te détacher du lot. Fait donc sortir tes pokémons.

Mike obtempéra et laissa sortir toute son équipe. Auguste s'étonna:

\- Je vois un **Ectoplasma** , un **Exagide** , une **Moyade** , un **Desséliande** et un **Tutankafer**. Hmmm. Voilà qui est ennuyeux.

\- Un **problème** ? Demanda le dresseur, inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais employer **six** pokémon, tu veux vraiment partir avec un tel **désavantage** ?

\- **Oui.** Affirma le garçon en serrant les poings.

\- Bon très bien, mais ne t'étonne pas si tu te fait **incendier** au premier coup. Voici l'équipe qui va se battre contre la tienne.

Le vieil homme ouvrit un tiroir à même le mur et ouvrit six Hyperball.

\- Voici **Galopa** , **Dracaufeu** , **Maganon** , **Arcanin** , **Feunard** et **Pyroli**. Et puisque tu n'est pas un de ces vantards avec une équipe complète de type **sol** ou **eau** , je te laisse choisir ton premier adversaire.

\- Merci, champion. Fit Mike en s'inclinant poliment. Je souhaite que **Pyroli** soit le **premier** à nous affronter.

\- Parfait, je vais prendre place sur **mon** podium, va prendre place dans le tiens, je ne voudrais pas que tu termine au service des grands brûlés **haha**!

Mike s'approcha de ses pokémon et murmura:

\- Bon les filles, ça va être **tendu**. La ou **Seegeist** possède un avantage, **Schwertgeist** et **Waldgeist** sont désavantagées. Il va falloir qu'on reste **prudents** , on fait attention au **feu** et au **terrain**. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver. Je vais ouvrir les hostilités avec **Moyade** , mais tenez vous prêtes à intervenir lorsque je vous appelle. Et n'oubliez pas, si on s'en tire on pourra affronter Sulfura!

Elles répondirent toutes ensemble par un encouragement et Moyade s'avança sur le terrain, se balançant légèrement dans sa bulle d'eau. Une sirène retentit et les portraits de Pyroli et de Seegeist s'affichèrent sur le panneau digital.

\- **Très bien, c'est parti !** Cria Auguste. **Pyroli, Roue de Feu!**

\- See', Ébullition !

L'évolution enflammée d'Évoli courut et dans une roulade spectaculaire, sa fourrure s'embrasa, créant ainsi littéralement une roue de feu autonome qui fonçait droit sur Moyade. Mais cette dernière se gonfla dans des proportions grotesques avant d'émettre une trombe d'eau qui siffla en sortant de sa bouche. Le jet toucha son adversaire de plein fouet, stoppant net la roue et ce fut un Pyroli trempé et inconscient qui s'écroula à quelques centimètres de Seegeist. Le haut parleur cria de sa voix assourdissante:

" **PYROLI EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Auguste sursauta:

\- **WOUAHOU !** Je suis soufflé ! Quelle puissance ! **Arcanin, à toi !** Surprends la avec **Vitesse Extrême** !

L'énorme molosse courut au beau milieu des rochers et fonça à une vitesse si phénoménale que Mike ne parvint pas à le suivre. Le dresseur réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'une telle attaque et ordonna à son pokémon de ne pas bouger, persuadé qu'Auguste s'était trompé.

\- Et maintenant, **Éclair Fou**! Tonna le champion.

Arcanin apparut derrière Moyade et des éclairs parcouraient sa fourrure. Il bondit sur le pokémon de Mike et la percuta de plein fouet. Moyade fut propulsee en arrière mais tint bon.

- **Hahaha !** Grace a vitesse extrême Arcanin accumule de l **'électricité** par le frottement de sa fourrure, lui permettant ainsi de faire Eclair Fou! Tu croyais vraiment que je m'étais **trompé** et tu a cru que ton pokémon était en **sécurité** ! Goute donc aux feux de la défaite ! Arcanin, Vitesse Extrême puis Éclair Fou !

\- Moyade, recule près de ce rocher derrière toi, rappelle toi le combat contre Urup ! Utilise Soin et tient bon !

Elle leva un tentacule en signe d'approbation et régénéra sa blessure. L'oeil du dresseur repéra de la poussière vers le centre qui bougeait en direction de Moyade. Il cria:

\- **MAINTENANT !**

Elle s'exécuta en faisant un saut formidable, Arcanin dérapa brutalement en manquant sa cible et la nature irrégulière du terrain le fit trébucher à grande vitesse. Il roula brutalement en couinant et vint s'écraser lourdement contre un un roc adjacent. Mais le temps qu'il se redresse, Seegeist le noya sous une trombe d'eau bien placée, faisant retentir le tableau une seconde fois avant qu'il annonce:

" **ARCANIN EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Auguste frappa son piédestal de sa canne dans un geste rageur avant d'admettre:

\- Tu es un garçon **brillant** ! Retourner mes propres armes contre moi, tu ferait un redoutable **champion** ! Mais ce n'est pas mon dernier mot, **Galopa** , à toi de jouer !

Un fier animal à la crinière incendiaire jaillit devant le champion et battit le sol de roche de ses puissants sabots en renaclant bruyamment. Moyade regarda son dresseur qui lui adressa un sourire de confiance.

\- **Galopaaaaaaaaa, BOUTEFEU !** Scanda Auguste, maintenant torse nu et en sueur.

Le pokémon s'enveloppa de flammes et fonça droit sur Seegeist. Elle tenta de l'inonder mais la chaleur était telle que l'eau s'évaporait avant même de toucher le pokémon. Et contrairement à son prédécesseur, Galopa allait moins vite, s'avérant nettement plus prompte à la redirection à en juger par les changements de trajectoire pour tenter de percuter sa cible. Mike l'encouragea:

\- Essaye de trouver un angle de **tir** , courage!

Moyade tira plusieurs Ébullitions mais sans succès, les flammes tournaient en permanence et Galopa semblait de plus en plus proche de vaincre son adversaire du jour. Mike commençait à perdre patience intérieurement, les pokémon étaient de plus en plus puissants et il avait probablement trop compté sur l'avantage de Moyade, les muscles crispés et les nerfs tendus à bloc, il s'efforçait de réfléchir à toute allure, ce badge était d'un tout autre niveau que les précédents et le dresseur regrettait de ne pas avoir institué d'entraînement régulier car à ce rythme là, la ligue serait hors de portée. Serrant les poings il étudia la situation et en tournant la tête il vit Tutankafer qui trépignait en regardant le combat. Se frappant le front du plat de la main, il s'exclama:

\- Mais bien sûr! Quel idiot je fais! **Moyade reviens!** Tutankafer, à toi! Pics Toxic!

Fluchgeist s'avança en sautillant tandis que Moyade réintégrait sa ball en attente. Le sarcophage se plaça au milieu de l'arène et dans une détonation spectaculaire, des barbillons empoisonnés vinrent se répandre un peu partout, et comme l'avait escompté le garçon, Galopa roula sur plusieurs d'entre eux et ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser debout près d'Auguste, visiblement mal en point. Ce dernier sourit:

\- Ha! Je vois que tu ne manque pas de ressources! C'est **chaud-bouillant** ta stratégie dis donc!

\- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Répondit fièrement Mike. **FLUCHGEIST, CHÂTIMENT !**

Galopa fut enveloppée dans une flamme bleue et violette avant de s'effondrer inanimée au sol tandis que le panneau grisait le portrait. Le champion frappa son podium de la pointe de sa canne, presque fâché:

\- Bon sang! **Trois à zéro!** Quelle **humiliation**! Si je m'attendais à ça! Mais maintenant que tu a déployé ton arme secrète avec les pics toxiques, je peux contre-attaquer idéalement. **Maganon, en avant!**

Tandis que l'équidé était rappelé, une énorme créature jaillit en laissant un cratère. L'allure fière, le nouveau combattant rugit en direction de Fluchgeist:

" **MAAAAAGAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOON !** "

Mais avant même que Mike ne puisse analyser la situation, la créature aligna ses bras cote a côte, soufflant un effroyable brasier que Fluchgeist n'évita que de justesse. Le dresseur lanca:

\- Reviens, on va laisser ça à **Moyade**!

L'échange fut fait et les flammes s'arrêtèrent, chaque pokémon se dévisageant sans bouger. Auguste se mit a sourire tandis que Moyade s'approchait lentement de son adversaire. Ce qui perturbait Mike, c'est que le champion n'avait donné aucun ordre, Maganon semblait capable d'agir seul. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Moyade lança ébullition d'elle même, mais un torrent de lave stoppa net son attaque, le pokemon du champion savait parfaitemznt comment stopper des attaques de type eau. Soudainement un rayon vert jaillit de ses deux bras et toucha Seegeist de plein fouet, lui arrachant tous ses tentacules et une partie de sa chair. Horrifié Mike poussa un cri tandis qu'Auguste éclatait de rire:

\- Puissance cachée de type plante mon garçon. Des années d'entraînement.

\- **Non! Seegeist!**

Moyade se redressa péniblement en commençant a se régénerer mais des flammes vinrent la calciner et elle s'aplatit au sol comme un flan qui s'ecraserait brutalement dans un bruit de gelée mouillée. Inquiet, le garçon sortit de la protection de son podium et fonça voir son pokémon.

\- Hé petit, c'est interdit de faire ça!

\- Occupez vous de vos affaires! Si vous devez me **disqualifier** , allez-y! Je ne la laisserais pas comme ça!

Maganon plissa les yeux en direction du garçon tandis qu'il replaçait la méduse dans sa bulle aquatique.

\- See' ? Ça va ?

\- Moooo... répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Est-ce que je dois t'emmener au centre ou **ça ira**?

\- Moooyaaaade... geignit le pokémon en souriant.

Elle posa un tentacule sur son visage et le caressa. Il posa sa main sur le tentacule touchant sa joue et sentit le calme de Seegeist. Il la rapella avant dz lancer:

\- Bien, on peut **continuer**.

Mike remonta dans sa bulle et regarda ses ball. Moyade hors d'etat de se battre il ne lui restait pas franchement beaucoup d'options. Il fit sortir Ectoplasma et annonça:

\- Bien, on va voir si ça marche toujours aussi bien. Poll...tergeist, Ball'ombre!

Maganon fit feu sans se faire ordonner et balaya l'arene d'une gigantesque flamme. Mais le temps que le feu atteigne sa cible, Ectoplasma s'était déplacée à grande vitesse et canardait déjà son adversaire. Le pokémon au feu phénoménal ne resista pas longtemps, il était bien trop lent pour réussir a la toucher. Une dernière Ball'ombre le précipita à terre et l'affichage scanda:

" **MAGANON EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE!** "

Auguste fulminait comme un fou furieux sur son piedestal:

\- **Scandaleux! Infâme! Comment c'est possible?! Tu va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Dracaufeu, à toi!**

Rapellant Maganon, un enorme dragon orangé jaillit en crachant des flammes. La ou son predecesseur etait resté sur place pour éviter les pics toxiques, Dracaufeu pouvait voler, gagnant ainsi un avantage indéniable. Le poison des aiguillon n'affectaient pas Polly mais le match allait probablement se terminer rapidement. Il ne restait que Dracaufeu et Feunard, mais Ectoplasma étant la plus rapide de ses pokémon, si elle perdait, Mike était assurer d'échouer. Ce combat s'avérerait crucial pour déterminer l'issue du match.

\- **Dragar, Canicule!** Cria Auguste.

Ponctuant l'ordre d'un rugissement effroyable, le pokémon du champion s'éleva, tourna sur lui même en crachant un nuage de gaz qui envahit la pièce et une etincelle jaillie de sa machoire enflamma l'air ambiant. Mike put ressentir la température grimper de plus d'un dizaine de degrés et se mit à transpirer instantanément. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il consulta l'affichage et vit que la température de l'arène etait passée de trente-trois degré a cinquante-six. Lorsque la fumée se degagea, Polly etait recroquevillée sous un promontoire rocheux, sa fourrure fumant légèrement. Elle avait évité le gros de l'attaque mais la grimace qu'elle faisait en disait long sur son état de santé.

\- Allez, on ne faiblit pas! Calcine moi cette **effroyable vermine** ! **Lance-flamme!**

Le lézard ailé fonça en piqué avant de vomir un torrent de flammes. Ectoplasma esquiva et les assauts continuèrent. Avec la chaleur ambiante et son état, elle bougeait de moins en moins vite. Il fallait trouver une solution. Mais alors que le Dracaufeu exécutait un énième piqué, Polly cracha une énorme boule de gelée violette qui vint s'ecraser sur son agresseur. Il tomba au sol, roulant sur le sol rocailleux et en se débattant pour retirer la substance gluante qu"il avait sur le museau. Auguste perdit patience et rugit:

\- **J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE CE COMBAT TOTALEMENT DÉLOYAL!**

Le pommeau de sa canne se mit à luire et Dracaufeu fut enveloppé de lumière puis une détonation retentit. Lorsque la lueur se dissipa, le pokémon auparavant orange etait à présent noir comme la lave séchée et une flamme bleutée coulait de sa gueule. Brandissant rapidement son pokédex, Mike compris qu'il avait affaire à une méga-évolution, et pas la moins dangereuse. Une course poursuite entre Ectoplasma et Mega Dracaufeu X s'engagea, mais ça n'avait rien du Miaouss chassant un Pichu, mais plutôt un Tyranocif qui en avait après un Roucool. Le désequilibre était net et pour Mike le match venait de prendre fin. Il eut les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il voyait Polly suante, extenuée et mal en point échapper à son adversaire avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

\- **Dragar, lance Dracochoc et qu'on en termine avec cette peste!**

Le Dracaufeu prit une inspiration et souffla un jet d'une étrange flamme bleutée en direction de Polly. Mais contre toute attente, un écran lumineux stoppa l'attaque. L'affichage sonna trois fois de suite avant d'afficher un écran rouge et d'énoncer:

" **FIN DU MATCH ! CECI N'EST NI UN EXERCICE NI UNE SIMULATION, QUE TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS RAPELLENT LEURS POKÉMON, VEUILLEZ RESTER LA OU VOUS ÊTES !** "

Mike écarquilla les yeux et rappelant Ectoplasma, vit une silhouette apparaitre dans la brume de chaleur. Des panneaux sur les murs s'ouvrirent et des énormes ventilateurs soufflèrent un air frais bienvenu. La personne s'avança et une voix de femme cria:

\- **AUGUSTE ! TU DÉPASSE LES BORNES ! C'EST LA TROISIÈME FOIS CETTE ANNÉE ! JE VAIS DÉPOSER PLAINTE POUR DE BON !**

\- Oh non... j'aurais espéré que ça **passe** mais ce foutu affichage a du **fayoter**. Pffff, la technologie sert juste a **fliquer** les gens...

Une femme aux cheveux noirs portant une immense robe brune en cuir bardée de sangles noires aux hanches et à la poitrine s'avança. Elle rajusta ses lunettes rondes en tapotant nerveusement sur une tablette tactile et s'approcha de Mike:

\- Bonjour, je suis **Martha** , **arbitre officielle** de match pokémon. Veuillez **descendre** monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Ce match est **annulé**.

\- De toute façon j'allais **perdre** alors ça ne change pas grand chose.

\- Pourrais-je voir votre **carte de dresseur** , s'il vous plaît?

\- tenez, la voilà. Fit le garçon en soupirant de déception.

La femme sursauta en voyant les informations s'afficher, et l'air incrédule, elle demanda:

\- M-mike?

\- Oui?

\- Mike, de **Kanto**?!

\- Il doit y avoir plusieurs Mike dans la région mais je suis probablement le **seul** qui soit passé à la télé.

\- Mike " _le sauvageon spectral_ " ?!

\- Euuuuhhhh... houlà, je sais pas ou vous avez entendu ça mais...

\- **C'EST BIEN VOUS !**

\- Houlà, ouah. Qu'est-ce que j'ai **fait**?

\- Je... **ouah** , si je m'attendais à **ça**! Et en plus vous êtes encore plus **mignon** en vrai !

\- Haha, faut pas **croire** la télé hein.

\- Par Arceus, j'ai dit ça a voix haute?! Oh merde, quelle **honte**!

\- Ah, ben, heu... on dira que j'ai rien entendu.

\- Bref ! Se ressaisit la femme, tentant de contenir son excitation. Je ne suis pas là pour vous mais pour le champion d'arène, Auguste.

Sur ces mots, ce dernier s'avança en ronchonnant:

\- Et voilà, je vais encore avoir droit au discours **moralisateur** et blablablabla... allez y tout de suite comme ça je peux encore rentrer à temps pour voir la rediffusion de " _Le Pokéxorciste_ " sur la chaîne Frissonuit.

\- Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas la **gravité** de la situation.

\- Ouais ouais je sais, **conseil** , **sanction** , blablabla et tout et tout.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Fit Mike étonné.

\- Il se passe que le champion se sert d'une **méga-évolution** pour un badge de rang **cinq**. Les combats avec méga-évolution sont **interdits** avant le rang sept si le challenger n'a pas **lui aussi** un pokémon capable de Méga-evoluer.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tous les pokémons n'ont **pas** de méga-évolution. Si vous n'en avez pas, les champions des badges **un** à **six** n'ont **pas le droit** de s'en servir **contre** vous. Mais si vous avez un pokémon **capable** d'une telle prouesse avant le rang **sept** , le champion est **autorisé** à employer une méga-évolution. Votre Ectoplasma etant incapable de Méga-evoluer, Auguste a donc **triché** , il est donc **disqualifié**.

\- Et je fait comment pour mon **cinquième** badge? Je reviens **demain**? Je dois affronter **quelqu'un d'autre**?

\- Eh bien **techniquement** et au regard des **lois** encadrant les matchs pokémon officiels, le champion étant **disqualifié** pour **triche**... vous êtes **gagnant**.

\- Il est **hors de question** que je **décore** ce garçon d'un de mes précieux badges, il allait **perdre**!

\- vous avez **triché**. C'est écrit dans le **Code de Combat** , il y a **droit**.

\- Non non non et non, je **refuse** !

\- Très bien, faites donc la tête de mule, alors c'est **moi** qui lui remettrait.

Elle sortit une petite boîte et tendit un badge à Mike. Le dresseur tendit la main, hésita, puis se tournant vers le champion, demanda:

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai **demandé** si je **gagnait**?

\- C'était **quoi**? Demanda la femme, passablement inquiète.

\- Oui et tu n'a pas gagné alors c'est **non**.

\- Je joue mon **badge** la dessus.

\- **QUOI ?!** s'écria le champion, abasourdi.

\- Vous m'avez bien **entendu**. Si vous **refusez** je soutiens la dame pour la plainte.

Auguste tripotait sa canne nerveusement, semblant peser le pour et le contre en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Vous pouvez pas dire que ça n'en vaut **pas** la peine.

\- Très bien petit, mais c'est **moi** qui fixe les **règles**. Tu n'a droit qu'a **un seul** pokémon.

\- U-un? C'est tout ?!

\- C'est **ça** ou **rien** gamin.

\- Je cours le **risque**.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Les **combines** , **arrangements** et autres pratiques **officieuses** sont interdites !

\- J'te laisse **une heure** petit. Ici même. **Ou tu viens ou tu vaux rien.**

Il fit demi-tour d'un pas vif tout en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur. Martha reprit:

\- Vous pouviez simplement **accepter** le badge ! Un rematch n'est **pas obligatoire** !

\- Ce vieux débris est bourré de **fierté** doublé d'un tempérament aussi bouillant que le feu de ses pokémon, je pense que ce sera **intéressant**.

\- Allez vous me dire ce qui est prévu ou non ?!

\- Je vais combattre **Sulfura**.

Il sortit de l'arène, laissant l'arbitre sidérée derrière lui. Joignant rapidement le centre pokémon, il déposa Moyade et Polly. Il laissa sortir ses autres pokémon, parcourut son pokédex et annonça:

\- Très bien, votre prochain **adversaire** ne sera rien de moins que **Sulfura**.

Exagide regarda l'image de l'oiseau de feu et clignant son oeil de façon dubitative. Desséliande se rétracta légèrement sur elle-même et Tutankafer sembla fremir.

\- Moyade va avoir besoin d'un grand **repos** , c'est donc hors de question. À moins que l' **une** d'entre **vous** ne se propose, je comptais faire appel à Polly. Une objection?

Tutankafer s'avança légèrement puis recula à nouveau en voyant l'oiseau cracher des flammes sur l'animation. Mike la regarda en coin guettant une éventuelle réaction supplémentaire, mais elle ne broncha pas et il referma le pokédex avec un air satisfait. Il fut appellé un quart d'heure plus tard et récupéra Ectoplasma. Moyade était confinée dans un bain régénérant pour la nuit. Laissant sortir sa compagne sous sa forme naturelle, il demanda:

\- Tu te sens **prête** ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Allez, je suis **certain** que tu peux le faire, rappelle toi **Electhor** !

\- Justement. Ces oiseaux là ne sont pas juste des pokémon de deesseurs un peu costauds, ce sont des **forces** de la **nature** ! Peut-être pas du niveau de **Giratina** ou même **Dialga** , mais ils sont **extrêmement puissants** !

\- Je **sais** , et c'est bien pour ça que je veux relever ce **défi**.

\- Je... je crois que tu **surestime** tout le monde sur ce coup là, **toi** y compris...

\- Ah bordel, je l'aurais **parié**. Elle se **dégonfle** !

\- M-Mike... ne le prends pas **mal** , mais on est pas dans un **film** , le rappel à la **réalité** va être **brutal** ! C'est **Sulfura** , pas **Pyroli** ou **Maganon** , mais **Sulfura** ! Tu intègre un peu le truc ?!

Le dresseur tourna le dos à Polly et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui fila en arc de cercle pour tomber dans l'eau plus loin.

\- Tu aurais dû **accepter** le badge, je suis **désolée**.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas **manifestée** alors ?!

\- J'espérais que tu réaliserais la **folie** de ton idée !

\- Ça fait depuis Céladopole qu'on en parle ! Tu **savais** que j'irais jusqu'au **bout** !

\- Je **pensais** que tu te rangerais à l'idée que c'était **trop risqué**... Regarde le **Méga-Dracaufeu X** ! J'allais **perdre** !

Mike s'accroupit, serra le poing et donna un violent coup sur le sol de roche, laissant un impact de cinq centimètres de profondeur dans un grognement rageur. Tutankafer s'avança alors et annonça d'un ton solennel.

\- **Je-moi combattre.**

\- Quoi?! **Toi?!** Laisse moi **rire**! Fit Polly. Tu es bien plus **lente** que moi, ce brasier volant va t' **incinérer** dans les cinq premières minutes du match !

\- Ami-de-je croire **possible**. Je-moi croire Ami-de-je.

\- **Merci** , Rio. **Merci.**

Mike se releva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Polly tu peux faire ce que tu **veux** , mon **choix** est fait.

Elle soupira en prenant discrètement son apparence humaine avant d'ajouter:

\- Vous êtes complètement **cinglés** , tous les deux. Mais je **viendrais** , parce que si tout fout le camp, je veux être **là** pour vous tirer les oreilles en vous sermonnant d'un " _je vous l'avais bien dit._ "

\- Pari tenu. Si je **gagne** j'emmène Rio où elle voudra pendant **une semaine**.

\- **N'importe oû?!** Demanda le sarcophage, les yeux brillants.

\- N'importe où.

\- Oooooooooooh! Je-moi **tout** donner pour combat alors!

Elle sautait sur place, à la limite de l'hystérie. Polly se pencha vers Mike en murmurant:

\- Vous avez un **plan couple** ou quoi?! J'ai pas tout saisi...

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais alors pourquoi elle est complètement **excitée** comme ça?

\- Aucune idée mais au moins elle est **motivée**.

\- Oui ca y est, je suis **convaincue**. Vous êtes **fous à lier**. Tous les deux.

Fluchgeist dansait sur place comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis un nombre de boules illimité chez le marchand de glace.

\- Bon, il nous reste une petite demi-heure. On va te **préparer** un peu. Amène toi.

Il fit rentrer tous ses autres Pokémon sauf Polly qui les suivit dans le centre pokémon. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle de bain et le dresseur demanda à Rio de se montrer. Elle sortit de son cercueil et il dit d'une voix résolue:

\- Allez hop, à genoux.

Polly écarquilla ses yeux et demanda d'une voix inquiète:

\- Euh... tu crois vraiment que c'est **l'endroit** et le **moment** pour faire **ça**?! En quoi ça va l'aider?

Mike tira une chaise et se plaça derrière elle.

\- Déshabille toi s'il te plaît.

\- Euh... **coucou**? Je suis **là** , hein. C'est vraiment **pas** le moment pour des trucs...

Mike plia et déplia ses doigts puis se mit a masser copieusement les épaules de Rio qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Polly s'adossa au mur, incrédule devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un peu grincheuse elle marmonna:

\- Moi j'ai **jamais** eu le droit à **ça**...

\- Tu a baissé les bras, maintenant tu **assume** ! J'ai besoin qu'elle se sente **bien** avant le combat. Au moins si elle **perds** , elle pourra pas dire qu'elle n'était pas **préparée**.

Il continua son massage tandis qu'elle se détendait, affichant un sourire béat sur son visage. Polly détourna légèrement le regard, une pointe de jalousie sur la conscience. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre de la folie de l'idée du dresseur, sa conscience ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle aurait du accepter.

Mike poussa Rio sous la douche en lui tendant un savon, puis s'armant d'une brosse il nettoya le sarcophage de fond en comble. Polly adorait le voir aussi concentré, c'etait dans ce genre d'instant que le regard de son amant luisait d'intelligence et de bonté. Malgré sa tentative de sape elle ne put qu'admirer la détermination qu'il avait pour ce challenge complètement fou qu'il s'était imposé de lui même. Une fois Rio douchée, il rinça copieusement le cercueil et elle prit place dedans. La façade du visage s'ouvrit en laissant apparaitre ses deux yeux rouges et la rangée de dents pointues. Le dresseur se saisit d'une serviette et frotta son pokémon avec une énergie incroyable. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le sarcophage scintillait tellement à la lumière que Polly dut plisser les yeux par intermittence. Il regarda son vokit et annonça:

\- Ouah, on a plus que **cinq minutes** , on file!

Polly reprit sa forme naturelle et ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle de bain, descendirent et sortir du centre pokémon. Une foule se mit à applaudir Mike lorsqu'il apparut et des gens se bousculerent pour lui serrer la main en donnant des encouragements.

\- C'est **quoi** tout ce monde?! Demanda Polly.

\- Aucune idée, mais visiblement **quelqu'un** a fait de la pub.

Des caméras de chaîne télé attendaient devant l'arène et Mike dut se frayer un chemin pour entrer. La salle était bondée et les gradins étaient remplis sur toute la hauteur et les personnes n'ayant pu s'asseoir restaient debout. Polly devint livide en voyant une banderole se déployer avec " _Sauvageon, on t'aime!_ " Et plusieurs filles qui sautaient sur place.

\- **Sauvageon?** J"ai absolument **rien** de sauvage! **Qui** m'a donné un surnom pareil?

\- Haha, on se demande bien, hein? Murmura sa compagne à voix basse.

\- **Bref** , je vais **pas** me laisser **déconcentrer** , j'ai un match à **gagner**.

Tutankafer s'avança dans l'arène et ce fut le silence. Les lumières s'eteignirent pour laisser place au piedestal d'auguste nimbée d'une fumée rouge et orange grace a un effet special. Il apparut dans un costard d'un rouge éclatant et ce fut le délire dans les gradins. Une musique pompeuse joua quelques notes et la lumière revint dans l'arène. Auguste tendit le bras vers l'affichage et les portraits des deux dresseurs s'afficha. Le champion tira une luxeball et l'ouvrit. Le flamboyant rapace jaillit dans une explosion de flammes tzndis que la foule en délire rugissait un vacarme assourdissant. Sulfura se posa calmement devant le piedestal d'auguste et poussa un cri perçant. Mike ferma les yeux et s'adressa mentalement à Fluchgeist:

\- Je ne veux pas donner de conseils **inutiles** , alors si ton **instinct** te dicte une conduite différente de ce que je te demande, **écoute ton instinct** , même si on perds, au moins tu ne pourra pas dire que ton adversaire était faible. **Courage Rio** , je sais qu'on peut y arriver.

Elle se retourna brievement et leva son pouce droit en direction de son dresseur tout en affichant un sourire franc. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'affichage digital sonna avant d'annoncer:

" **QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !** "

Sulfura déploya ses ailes majestueusement avant de s'envoler dans un bond spectaculaire, elle tourna au raz du plafond et, soufflant un feu intense sur une sorte de boule à facette, il y eut une lumière vive qui manqua de peu d'eblouir toute la salle. Mike cligna des yeux, il avait l'impression de se tenir en plein soleil à midi en été. Auguste jubilait:

\- C'est la capacité **Zénith** amplifiée artificiellement étant donné que le soleil n'est pas là et que nous ne pouvons pas le faire arriver en claquant des doigts, ce substitut fournit l'énergie nécessaire pour une **certaine attaque** et avec la **chaleur** qu'il dégage, les attaques de type **feu** sont également **amplifiées** !

Des parois de protection se levèrent devant les gradins et les puissants ventilateurs sur les ouvertures murales se mirent à bourdonner à plein régime. Sulfura descendit en piqué et de son bec jaillit un torrent de feu liquide qui tomba droit sur Tutankafer. La foule retint son souffle mais le pokémon sortit des flammes. Roussie mais indemne. Son dresseur soupira de satisfaction. Mais l'oiseau nimbé de feu se plaça devant la boule et, étendant toute son envergure se mit à briller et un énorme rayon lumineux traversa la piece de part en part, laissant un sillon d'une profondeur de près d'un mètre dans le sol de roche. Fluchgeist l'avait évité de justesse mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dégâts de l'attaque.

\- Et ça, petit, c'était **Lance-Soleil** ! Tu es **fichu** !

Sulfura se posa au sol et Mike ferma les yeux, contactant mentalement son pokémon:

\- Fluchie, le sillon est suffisamment **profond** , provoque Sulfura et saute **dans** le creux pour éviter ce qu'elle lancera, laisse la **approcher** et balance pics toxiques. On verra par la suite.

Tutankafer tira la langue et se mit a danser devant Sulfura ce qui sembla fonctionner à en juger par les cris perçants et furieux qu'elle poussa. Fluchgeist sauta dans le sillon et le feu balaya le sol. Ne voyant plus sa cible, le pokémon du champion s'avança et Tutankafer jaillit de son repli en lançant des aiguillons partout autour d'elle. Sulfura reagit au quart de tour, évitant les projectiles et prit son envol.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t' **évertue** petit. Ta stratégie ne marchera pas deux fois, **abandonne** !

\- **Jamais** ! Répondit Mike, décidé.

Il se remua les méninges pour tenter de trouver une solution mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit.

\- Ami-de-je avoir **idée**?

\- Il faudrait la **forcer** à **atterrir** , mais a mon avis c'est peine perdue.

\- Je-moi **pouvoir** mettre Feu-Volant au sol.

\- Comment ?!

\- Faire confiance.

La foule était complètement hystérique tandis que Fluchgeist faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les attaques de Sulfura. Mais brusquement, elle grimpa le long d'une paroi rocheuse, escalada le mur et sauta sur Sulfura, s'agrippant à l'oiseau de ses quatre membres. De la fumée se dégagea au contact de ses mains et elle fit la grimace, mais son emprise était bien ancrée. Les spectateurs scandaient comme des possédés:

" **TU-TAN-KA-FER ! TU-TAN-KA-FER !** "

L'oiseau se débattait en volant maladroitement, trop occupé à gesticuler pour se débarrasser de sa cavalière improvisée. Fluchgeist ferma les yeux et les deux pokémon chutèrent lourdement au sol, roulant dans les aiguilles empoisonnées. Le pokémon du champion piailla mais le feu rouge et jaune devint verdâtre avec une pointe de violet. L'affichage se modifia et le statut "poison" apparut sous son portrait.

D'un geste rageur, Auguste brisa sa canne d'un coup de genou en hurlant:

\- **C'EST COMPLETEMENT DÉLOYAL! JE VAIS T'INCINERER !**

Sulfura parvint sa se dégager et vomit un feu liquide sur son adversaire. Le sarcophage etait couvert d'une substance hautement inflammable après s'être collée au pokémon volant et elle était entrain de brûler vive ou presque. Mike était au bord de la panique en voyant la scène. L'oiseau s'envola, lançant un ultime lance soleil sur Tutankafer qui le prit de plein fouet, mais avec la chaleur et les efforts, le poison s'était repandu dans tout le corps de l'assaillant. Descendant maladroitement le pokémon tenta de tenir sur ses pattes tandis que Tutankafer, fumante, était sur le point de s'écrouler. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'arène, tous les regards fixant anxieusement les deux combattantes. Poussant un ultime croassement, Sulfura déplia une aile et s'étala au sol de toute sa masse. Trois secondes après, Tutankafer bascula, se retint avec une main, adressa un sourire à Mike et tomba lourdement dans un fracas de fumée et de poussière. L'affichage grisa le portrait de Sulfura et cinq secondes après, celui de Tutankafer. Le panneau sonna trois fois et cria:

" **LES DEUX PARTICIPANTS SONT INCAPABLES DE SE BATTRE, LE DERNIER AU SOL EST GAGNANT, VICTOIRE DU CHALLENGER !** "

Ce fut une explosion de joie dans les gradins ou la foule cria a l'hallali, scandant les noms de Mike et Tutankafer en continu. Le garçon désactiva sa bulle de protection et se rua près de Fluchgeist, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il souleva légèrement le sarcophage qui semblait peser une tonne et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ébouriffa son dresseur et murmura:

\- Ami-de-je croire Je-moi. **Merci.**

Puis sa main retomba et elle ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Une infirmière Joelle vint diagnostiquer les deux pokémon et ils furent emmenés au centre. Auguste fulminait de rage sur son piedestal, broyant les restes de sa canne dans ses poings serrés.

\- **Sale morveux** , tu a eu une **chance** incroyable, je **refuse** d'admettre ta victoire!

\- Il va bien falloir admettre que non seulement vous avez **triché** a la premiere rencontre, mais en plus vous avez **perdu** avec **Sulfura**. Fit Martha en arrivant. Votre réputation va en prendre un coup suffisamment **important** pour que je ne dépose pas de plainte. Mais à la **prochaine incartade** vous serez **démis** de votre titre de champion. Je suis **gentille** mais **Chen** sera sans pitié, il ne vous a pas à la bonne alors je vous laisse une **dernière chance**. Donnez son badge à ce dresseur ou Monsieur Gary Chen se réveillera avec une **mauvaise nouvelle** demain.

Auguste tira un badge de sa poche et le lanca sur Mike qui le rattrapa au vol.

\- Prends le et va t'en, **sale jeune**. J'aurais du me **méfier** mais maintenant c'est trop tard. File d'ici et que je ne te revoie plus.

Mike sortit de l'arène et fut emportée par une véritable marée humaine qui le porta en triomphe jusqu'au centre pokémon. Partout on lui serrait la main, on le prenait en photo, on le félicitait, des mains le touchaient aux épaules et au visage, les filles lui faisaient de grands sourires et réclamaient des selfies en sa compagnie en gloussant bruyamment. Il recula pour s'assoir à une table et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des plats fumants arrivèrent et tout le monde se mit a manger dans une ambiance générale assez fiévreuse. Le dresseur devait s'interrompre de manger toutes les trente secondes pour répondre à diverses questions. La fete dura une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière Joelle somme tous les gens n'ayant pas reservé de lit de sortir en raison de l'heure tardive. Le centre se vida et la femme emmena Mike voir Tutankafer. Un peu embarassée, elle annonça:

\- Il y a un petit **soucis**.

- **Hein?! Quoi?!** Fit le dresseur, paniqué.

\- Elle a été **sévèrement** brûlée et je ne crains que sa **régénération** n'ait été impactée.

\- Et alors?!

\- Il nous faudrait une **enzyme** spécifique pour s'assurer que son organisme se remette bien, regardez.

Il s'approcha de container transparent ou Fluchgeist baignait paisiblement, les yeux éteints. Il vit alors qu'elle avait le visage partiellement brûlé et que la gemme qui constituait son oeil gauche était copieusement fendue et des éclats étaient manquants par endroits. Joelle reprit:

\- À ce stade elle se soignera **peut-être** très bien d'elle-même, mais je ne veux pas prendre de **risque**. C'est un pokémon rarissime et nous n'avons pas l'enzyme nécessaire aussi nous souhaiterions **tester** vos pokémon pour tenter une **compatibilité**. Mais si vous ne voulez pas...

\- Si, bien sûr ! **Tout ce que vous voudrez!**

\- Veuillez sortir vos pokémon s'il vous plait. **Moyade** a déjà été prélevée mais ça n'a **rien** donné et qui plus est, sa régéneration pourrait être interrompue aussi.

Mike obtempéra laissant sortir Exagide, Desséliande et Ectoplasma. Joelle piqua les trois pokémon avec une minuscule aiguille. L'appareil emit deux sons graves et un son aigu. Joelle afficha un sourire:

\- **Ectoplasma** est **compatible** , le dosage est assez **faible** mais il devrait s'avérer **suffisant** !

\- Oh merveilleux. Approche s'il te plaît !

Polly inspira profondément, puis en soupirant elle tendit son bras et Joelle ponctionna un peu de son sang avant de le placer dans une machine centrifugeuse.

\- Vous pouvez aller **dormir** , vous l'avez bien **mérité**.

\- Je préférerais rester **là**...

\- Normalement les civils ne sont **pas autorisés** mais étant donné que vous avez cloué le bec d'Auguste une bonne fois pour toutes, **on dira que je n'ai rien vu**. Grodoudou va vous ramener un matelas et des oreillers, ne bougez pas.

Mike s'adossa contre l'énorme réservoir ou flottait Tutankafer puis se laissa glisser tranquillement jusqu'au sol. Polly vint se blottir contre lui. Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la fourrure de son pokémon qu'il s'endormit profondément, exténué.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà cent chapitres! Qui l'eût cru qu'une fanfic prévue pour faire 40 à 50 000 mot déraillerait en un truc pareil ? Chapitre bien plus consistant que la moyenne mais il fallait au moins ça pour couronner un pareil cap! Tutankafer ayant passé douze ans loin de Mike elle a passablement gagné en puissance, mais elle n'a pas réellement vaincu Sulfura en terme de force, il faut voir ça comme un match nul, il n'arrivera pas à mettre une raclée à Giratina dans deux chapitres, je souhaite quand même conserver une cohérence de rapports de force. Je souhaite remercier tous les gens qui lisent, même en diagonale, tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui en ont laissé, Kisak, Karozthor, NotThescarletdevil, Cyanarc-en-ciel, TheItachi,Thor94, zNaShoBa, Ja'SminX, Litany Riddle, Azarith1/Lou, Fanficnumber14, DrafteeDragon,Lynnaeia, le petit comique en guest qui prends des pseudos-jeux-de-mots et tous les autres guests. Je remercie également Aurore (qui se reconnaîtra) et les délicieux thés servis au "Thé des Muses" à Strasbourg, j'ai toujours réussi a trouver l'inspiration en traînant là-bas. (Leurs gâteaux aussi aident beaucoup, ils sont trop bons!)_

 _En avant pour la suite et encore un très très très grand merci à tous, c'est aussi pour vous cette histoire!_


	101. Chapitre 101: Sieglinde

Mike se réveilla de lui-même en clignant des yeux et se mit à sourire en voyant que Polly avait pris forme humaine durant son sommeil et elle était toujours blottie contre lui, ronflant bruyamment, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Un matelas avait été placé sous eux durant la nuit et un duvet bien douillet les couvrait. Caressant la tête de sa compagne il se sentait heureux. Étendant son bras il consulta son vokit et vit qu'il était près de quinze heures. Dégageant lentement son bras de sa petite amie, il se redressa et vit Tutankafer, bien vivante et réveillée dans son bain régénérant. Elle tapota contre la vitre et Joelle arriva au meme instant en souriant:

\- Ah vous êtes réveillé, j'ai voulu la sortir plus tôt mais elle a insisté pour rester jusqu'à votre réveil.

\- Oh... merci...

\- Tenez. Fit-elle en tendant une Soinball. Votre Moyade a très bien récupéré, plus de peur que de mal. Vous avez été courageux d'affronter Auguste, malgré son caractère de cochon c'est un dresseur redoutable. Vous avez amplement mérité votre badge.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Prenez votre temps il n'y a presque personne au centre.

Il se leva en s'étirant et considéra sa petite amie assoupie:

\- Je vais la laisser dormir, la journée d'hier a été rude pour tout le monde.

\- Très bien, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Voici à boire et quelques viennoiseries locales, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle s'inclina avant de s'approcher de la cuve et enclencha la vidange. Une fois l'eau évacuée une vapeur chaude fut soufflée sur tout le sarcophage qui gloussa dans un sinistre gargouillis sous l'effet du jet. Joelle se retira et Tutankafer se jeta sur Mike en le serrant copieusement dans ses bras et se mit à lui lécher copieusement la figure.

\- **Ahahaha** , hé arrête tu me bave dessus **haha**!

\- Uh. Je-moi **problème**.

\- Hein?

\- Je-moi vouloir **humaine**.

\- Eh bien vas-y!

Elle ferma les yeux et son sarcophage s'ouvrit, mais hormis une masse noire et informe dotée de deux yeux de rubis et d'un sourire carnassier, il n'y avait rien. Le couvercle se referma brutalement en claquant et écarquilla les yeux. Elle passa ses mains sur le visage d'un air terrifié.

\- Non !

\- C'est peut-être un **effet secondaire** du bain, ne panique pas...

\- Je-moi plus forme...

\- **Calme** toi, si tu t'énerve ça n'avancera rien.

\- **Non non non!**

\- A-attends! Fit le garçon, ennuyé.

\- **Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Fluchgeist se mit à pleurer mais au lieu de larmes normales, ce furent des larmes dorées qui tombèrent. Intrigué, Mike en ramassa une et la palpa, incrédule:

\- Fluchie... je crois que ta fortune **fuit** par tes **yeux**. C'est très **étrange**.

\- Je-moi plus **forme** comme Ombre-de-froiiiiiiiiiiiiid ! **Bwaaaaaaaaaaàaahhhhhhhh** !

À présent c'était des pierres précieuses qui suintaient de ses yeux rouges, tombant au sol comme un collier de perles dont le fil se serait rompu. Le dresseur tenta de tout ramasser tout en la calmant, mais une voix ensommeillée se manifesta soudainement:

\- Mmmh... y'en a qui veulent **dormir**... qu'est ce que t'a encore dit, chéri...

\- Mais... **rien du tout** ! Elle n'arrive plus à prendre forme **humaine** !

\- Hein ?! Mais pourtant **rien** n'a **changé**...

\- Je crois que je **sais** pourquoi...

\- Et **comment** ça se fait?

\- La **transfusion d'enzymes** , c'est depuis ce moment que ça ne **marche pas**. Je ne vois pas d' **autre** explication.

\- et c'est quoi toute cette **fortune** dans tes **mains**?

\- Ce sont ses **larmes**.

\- Hein?!

\- Regarde.

Tutankafer cachait son visage de ses quatres mains, mais des diamants de la taille d'un ongle tombaient sur le sol. Polly se jeta dessus, les yeux brillants et s'adressa à Tutankafer:

\- Hé c'est vraiment **dommage** hein, ça voudra dire que tu pourra **plus rien faire** avec lui **hahaha**!

\- **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

Fluchgeist pleura de plus belle, la taille des diamants augmentant avec son chagrin. Sa compagne posa les mains en coupelle contre le sarcophage, recueillant les diamants, avant d'ajouter:

\- Holala, vraiment oui, **quel drame**. Pleure, pleure, ça te fera du **bien** , laisse **tout** sortir!

\- **HÉ !**

Mike venait de réaliser le stratagème de Polly et lui fit les gros yeux. Elle soupira en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter:

\- Oh ça va hein, si on peut plus **rigoler**...

\- Je trouve pas ça **drôle**. Et donne moi **ça** , jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce sont les **siens**.

\- Mais elle **pleure** du **fric** ! On va pas laisser ça **trainer** !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas sa **fortune** qui s'écoule par ses **yeux** ?

\- Aaaaah **beurk**... enfin, je me demande ce qu'il faudrait **faire** pour lui faire pleurer les **lingots**.

\- Pollyyyyyyy...

\- Je **rigole** rohlala...

Il s'avança vers elle et dit:

\- Chhhh... ne pleure plus... c'est **fini**...

\- **Dommage**. Fit Polly, sarcastique.

Mike se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et en articulant sans un son le mot "silence". Caressant son pokémon, il lui fit face et dit:

\- On essayera de trouver **quelque chose** , je te le **promets**.

\- Et c'est **quoi** ce quelque chose? Percer un **trou** dans son sarcophage pour faire ton affaire? **Beurk**...

\- Tu sais quoi, Polly? Tu va aller faire un **tour dehors** sous ta forme naturelle et tu reviendra quant ton sarcasme sera **calmé**.

\- Pfffff... qu'est-ce que vous êtes **coincés** vous deux...

Elle secoua la tête, prit son apparence d'Ectoplasma et sortit tranquillement du centre. Fluchgeist avait cessé de pleurer mais son moral en avait pris un coup. Ses quatre bras pendaient mollement en laissant retomber les mains au sol, dépitée. Le garçon lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers le plateau de petit déjeuner que Joelle avait déposé. Il saisit un croissant et porta la bouteille de jus de fruit à ses lèvres, savourant l'influx sucré qui réveilla son cerveau. Mais alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Fluchgeist, il s'étrangla en buvant et la bouteille lui glissa des mains avant de rouler au sol en répandant son contenu sur le carrelage.

Rio se tenait debout, entrain de regarder ses mains, il n'y avait de sarcophage nulle part. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et lui arrivaient à présent jusque sous la poitrine. Au lieu du tailleur élégant habituel, elle portait une robe-pull identique à celle de Strykna hormis le schéma de couleur qui était or et bleu. L'iris de ses yeux était rouge vif et elle portait une paire de bottines dorées aux semelles bleues. Sa peau bronzée contrastait fortement avec ses habits mais elle n'en restait pas moins splendide. Restant immobile à la regarder, elle se jeta sur lui en le plaquant contre le mur de la salle. Embrassant le garçon avec passion, ses mains se glissèrent sous sa tunique et il sentit ses paumes brûlantes parcourir sa cage thoracique tandis que les ongles venaient érafler la peau dans l'intensité du moment.

\- Est-ce que tout va **bien**? J'ai cru enten... **oh**.

Mike sursauta et se dégagea à toute vitesse de Rio, le visage plus rouge que de la lave fraîche, balbutiant:

\- Euh...je...en fait...elle...c'est pas...mais

\- **Calmez** vous. Fit Joelle en souriant. Vous n'êtes pas le **premier** cas que je rencontre. J'ai bien vu votre **bracelet** à votre arrivée ici, le secret professionnel vous **protège** tant que vous ne malmenez pas vos compagnons.

\- Je... je suis vraiment **désolé**...

\- **Tout va bien** , je vous l' **assure**. Et je peux également vous **garantir** que ce n'est pas la chose la plus **étrange** que j'ai vue dans ce métier.

\- A-ah. Fit le garçon, gêné. On ne va pas **abuser** de votre **gentillesse** , hein Rio?

Elle secoua la tête d'un signe affirmatif, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le dresseur regarda la flaque au sol et demanda:

\- Vous auriez une serpillière? Je vais **nettoyer**!

\- Oh ce n'est rien, allez prendre un peu l'air ça vous fera du **bien**. Je vous garde un **lit** pour **ce soir**?

\- Vous êtes vraiment **adorable** , merci.

\- Mais de rien!

Elle se fendit d'une petite courbette et Mike sortit du centre avec Rio. Le soleil brillait a son zénith dans un ciel d'un bleu intense, une petite brise marine rafraîchissante venait procurer un brin de douceur sur la peau. Son accompagnatrice ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait le monde. Distinguant la silhouette de Polly plus loin sur la plage, ils s'approchèrent. Mike enlaça la fille par derrière au niveau de la taille et murmura:

\- Tu a repris ta **forme humaine** avec ton ancienne **apparence** , je ne savais pas que tu était **nostalgique**.

Ponctuant ses propos d'un baiser dans le cou, son attention fut soudainement attirée par deux Ectoplasma qui se débattaient sur le sable, l'un d'eux manifestant un appendice biologique relativement masculin tandis que l'autre semblait le repousser. À sa grande stupeur le pokémon harcelé était borgne. Il relâcha rapidement la fille et se mit devant elle. Son visage était complètement écarlate et elle tremblait comme une feuille morte, ses yeux violets encadrés de grosses lunettes aux carreaux un peu épais fixant Mike avec une étrange lueur.

\- Mais... alors ce n'est pas... **AAAAH! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !**

Le dresseur s'affola en énonçant toutes les excuses possibles et la fille dit d'une voix aigüe et assez faible:

\- I-il semblerait q-que mon... mon p-pokémon... **apprécie** b-beaucoup le **v-vôtre**.

Rio éclata de rire et tomba sur le sol en se tordant d'hilarité tandis que la Mystimaniac restait figée en regardant le dresseur, le visage toujours embarrassé.

\- Vous...euh...vous voulez bien, euh, **rappeler** le vôtre, la **mienne** semble pas franchement... **enchantée**.  
\- O-oui! Bredouilla la jeune fille.

Elle mit deux doigts en bouche et siffla. Son Ectoplasma s'immobilisa et vint la rejoindre, visiblement déçu. Polly se secoua en se débarrassant du sable dans sa fourrure puis s'approcha de Mike pour murmurer d'une voix furieuse:

\- C'est la **dernière fois** que je **sors** toute **seule** sous cette forme!

\- Tu me **trompe** avec le **premier venu** , je suis **déçu**. Fit-il, sarcastique.

\- **Ha. Ha. Trop drôle.** Je vois que la **reine de service** a résolu son **problème**. Maugréa t-elle. _Et elle est encore plus belle qu'avant_...

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix inaudible. La Mystimaniac regarda Mike et son pokémon, puis demanda:

\- Je rêve ou votre pokémon **parle**?

\- **Oui.** Fit Polly.

\- **Non.** Répondit Mike.

\- Euuuh...

\- Non mais faites pas **attention** , je suis **ventriloque** , je répète un numéro, c'est tout haha!

Polly soupira longuement et l'Ectoplasma de la jeune fille s'approcha du dresseur en le reniflant.

\- Baron, ça **suffit**! Je t'ai déjà **défendu** de faire ça, c'est **malpoli**!

\- Ectooooo... geignit le pokémon.

Mike donna un léger coup de coude a Polly qui poussa un second soupir et fit d'une voix monocorde:

\- Ecto. Ecto. Ectoplasma.

Baron la regarda d'un air étonné en se grattant la tête tandis que Rio se redressait, reprenant son souffle.

\- Je, euh, je suis vraiment **désolé** pour ce qui s'est passé juste avant, je vous ai prise pour **quelqu'un** **d'autre** et...

\- Ce...hem...ce n'est vraiment p-pas **grave** , c'était pas non plus d- **désagréable**...

En entendant ça, Polly prit une profonde inspiration et se gonfla, hérissant toute la fourrure de son corps, prenant par la même occasion une taille et un apparence propre à donner la frousse à n'importe qui. Le dresseur eut un geste de recul, inquiet, mais la Mystimaniac éclata de rire.

\- Hihihihi, j'ai comme l'impression que votre pokémon est **jalouse**!

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien **dire**... murmura Mike en regardant sa compagne sous sa forme naturelle.

\- C'est assez **rare** de voir un Ectoplasma faire **ça** , c'est une posture développée par cette espèce pour **intimider** un éventuel **prédateur** , mais étant donné qu'ils sont placés assez **haut** dans la **chaîne** **alimentaire** , leurs prédateurs sont très rares donc ils ne font ceci que dans de très **rares** **occasions** , mais ça peut aussi vouloir dire qu'ils sont en **colère** et qu'ils s'apprêtent à s'en prendre à **vous** où à votre pokémon.

\- Ah bon? Mais... **d'où** vous tenez ces **informations**?

\- Je... Je suis une grande fan des pokémon de type **spectre** et je suis également **biologiste** , j'essaye de les **étudier** dans leur habitat naturel et de **comprendre** leur mode de vie.

\- C'est... assez **inhabituel** je dois dire, mais vraiment très **intéressant**.

\- Je suis désolée si je vous ai abordée comme ça, je m'appelle **Sieglinde** , je suis tombée sur votre pokémon parce que le **mien** a vu la vôtre seule et il a voulu... enfin...

\- Oui.

\- **Désolée**.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit, les joues toujours écarlates. Feignant d'ignorer le malaise, Mike tenta de pousser plus avant la conversation:

\- Alors...euh, vous avez des pokémon?

\- Oui, tous des **spectres** qui ont bien voulu me suivre. **Malheureusement** je ne suis pas du tout **douée** pour les combats donc ils m'accompagnent plus pour le **travail** qu'autre chose.

\- C'est une des nombreuses façon d'employer des pokémon après tout!

\- Je parcours donc le **monde** pour **étudier** cette étrange espèce.

\- Je... est-ce que je pourrais **voir** vos pokémon? Fit Mike, les yeux brillants.

\- S-si vous voulez... répondit Sieglinde, un peu gênée. Mais ils n'ont rien **d'exceptionnel**...

\- Allez-y quand même.

Elle tira trois pokéball d'une poche de sa robe et les déclencha les unes après les autres. Fasciné, le dresseur vit un Mélancolux, un Magirêve et un Baudrive apparaître.

\- Ils sont **superbes** , vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

\- E-et vous? Est-ce que vous êtes un **dresseur** **professionnel**?

\- Oui, j'ai **vaincu** Auguste la nuit dernière!

\- Oh! **Félicitations**! Je dois avouer que je passe mon temps a errer un peu partout et je ne suis pas une **accro** aux **matchs**.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

Il consulta l'heure et ajouta:

\- J'ai, euh... des **trucs** à faire, et j'ai pas tous mes pokémon avec moi. Mentit Mike, à moitié convaincant. Que diriez vous qu'on se **retrouve** pour le **repas** de ce soir au centre pokémon, nous pourrions **discuter** plus longuement si vous voulez, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous **savez** depuis le temps que vous les étudiez!

\- P-pour le r- **repas**? V-vous e-et moi?!

\- Oui!

\- J-je n'ai j- **jamais**... enfin...

Elle regardait ses pieds, le visage rougi par l'émotion et le garçon réalisa soudain la méprise qui allait arriver.

\- Non pas du tout! Ce n'est **pas** un rendez-vous **galant**!

\- **Ah**. Répondit-elle à mi-voix d'un ton passablement déçu.

\- Je suis vraiment **désolé** mais je... enfin...

\- Non je **comprends** , c'est **moi** qui m'excuse!

\- J'insiste! Mais je souhaiterais vraiment discuter plus amplement avec vous.

\- Très bien alors...

\- Dix huit heures trente au centre ce soir?

\- **Parfait**! Conclut la jeune fille, retrouvant le sourire.

Il effectua une petite courbette en signe de politesse et prit congé de la Mystimaniac pour se rendre au centre pokémon. Polly avait conservé sa posture de contestataire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle de bain inoccupée. Rio se rua sur un meuble très coloré qui débordait de produits d'entretien pour pokémon et d'accessoires. Sa petite amie reprit son apparence humaine en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues dans une attitude résignée.

\- Bon hé, ça va maintenant, tu va pas me **pondre un oeuf** tout de même.

\- " _ça vous dit de manger avec moi_ " et " _j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus_ " et **gnagnagni** et **gnagnagna** !

\- **Oooooohlala** , mais qu'est-ce que tu a encore ? J'ai vraiment cru que c'était **toi** de loin, mais ça m'étonnait que tu sois **revenue** à la robe de Mystimaniac.

\- Pfffft, de toute façon ça me va **mieux** à **moi**...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le **contraire**. Mais je te demanderais de garder ton **sang** - **froid** pour la soirée. Je vais vous demander de vous comporter comme des pokémon **normaux**.

\- A une condition.

\- Dis toujours?

\- **Je veux une journée en tête à tête avec toi.**

Rio se retourna brusquement en renversant le panier qu'elle tenait, une flopée de pinces au bout des doigts.

\- Tu m'a bien **entendue** toi la bas! Fit Polly, haussant la voix. En **tête à tête** , ça veux dire **lui et moi**. Sans **interruption** et sans **irruption**.

\- Je-moi d'accord. Répondit Rio, souriante.

\- Je te trouve bien **conciliante**...

\- Polly... murmura Mike. Tout le **monde** n'est pas aussi **tordu** que toi, je te rappelle qu'on a mis des **conditions** pour tout le monde, elle s'en accordera sans histoires.

\- Hm. Fit-elle, suspicieuse.

Le garçon soupira en baissant les bras avant de ronchonner:

\- Génial, je vais **crever** avant trente ans, usé par la **paranoia** de ma petite amie.

\- Tout de suite les **grands** **mots**!

\- Alors **pourquoi** tu te comporte **comme** **ça** avec moi?!

Sa petite amie prit un air contrarié et tourna la tête en soufflant de façon ostentatoire. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter ou quoi dire, le dresseur se déshabilla avant d'entrer sous la douche. Même si elle continuait de farfouiller dans le panier, Rio ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps du jeune homme sous l'eau chaude qui faisait croitre des bancs de vapeur sur son corps comme un objet brûlant qu'on plongearait dans l'eau froide. Frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux il lança:

\- C'est **d'accord** pour le tête à tête, mais c'est **moi** qui choisirais **où** et **quand**.

\- Pas dans **dix** **ans** non plus! Protesta Polly, rougissante.

\- Mais non... geignit-il en se prenant un peu de shampooing dans les yeux.

\- promis?

\- **Promis**!

\- Très bien, tu aura **intérêt** a rendre ça vraiment **inoubliable** alors!

Rio s'approcha brusquement de Polly et la serra dans ses bras avant de chuchoter dans son oreille gauche:

\- Je-moi pas **jalouse**.

\- Mais...

\- Ombre-de-froid pas **jalouse** non plus. Toujours **première** dans coeur Ami-de-je.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait **croire** ça?

\- Ami-de-je toujours **là**.

La réponse la frappa comme la foudre s'abattait sur un arbre isolé dans un champ. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle le fréquentait qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'avec toutes les épreuves, toutes les difficultés, il n'avait jamais renoncé à son amour ni même ne s'en était plaint à aucun moment. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et chuchota â son tour:

\- Je suis une **imbécile** par moments, merci de me le rappeller.

\- Ah?

\- Parfois on **s'habitue** tellement à l'autre qu'on ne voit pas la **chance** qu'on a de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Il est là pour **moi** même lorsque je suis **odieuse** , il supporte mon **caractère** **épouvantable** et il est d'une immense **patience** avec moi et tout ce que je fait c'est râler pour des mesquineries **ridicules** et je jalouse des choses qui n'ont pas à l'être. Je suis une **idiote** et je te **remercie** de m'avoir remis les idées en **place**. J'ai toujours **peur** que tout **s'arrête** ou de me réveiller dans l'arène d'Alexandre en réalisant que Mike n'était qu'un **rêve**. Je n'ai **jamais** rien eu à moi de toute ma jeunesse, je ne **supporterais** **pas** de le perdre ou qu'il **disparaisse**. Il faut vraiment que je fasse des **efforts** pour être plus sociable et plus gentille...

\- Ombre-de-froid **bizarre**.

\- Et toi tu es **géniale** par moments. **Merci.**

Ayant retrouvé le sourire Polly reprit sa forme naturelle et rentra dans sa ball sans ajouter un mot. Rio fit de même et disparut à son tour dans sa Luxeball non sans emporter un petit ruban blanc et un petit peigne avant de disparaître dans un petit déclic.


	102. Chapitre 102: discussion

preMike coupa le robinet et sortit de la douche, trouvant la salle de bain vide, il inspecta ses pokéball et demanda à voix haute:

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore **dit** ou **fait**?!

Polly apparut, le visage bienveillant et répondit:

\- Rien, tu es **parfait** comme ça, je suis **désolée** d'être aussi **affreuse** par moments, alors va manger avec cette fille, je suis **certaine** que ce sera **génial**.

\- Ah. Ben heu... **merci**.

\- De rien mon **chou**! Fit-elle en l'embrassant avec amour sur les lèvres. Je suis vraiment **désolée** de me comporter comme ça avec toi, c'est juste une **mauvaise** **habitude** qui reviens comme le ressac de la mer contre une falaise. Je sais que tu es un garçon **extrêmement** **attirant** mais que tu n'abusera pas de la situation. Il faut vraiment que je te fasse **confiance** , alors considère cette **soirée** comme un **exercice** pour moi. Je te promets d'être **exemplaire** et **docile**.

\- Sois **toi-même** et ça suffira déjà !

Elle disparut dans sa ball et resta silencieuse. Mike se changea avant de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, il était presque dix-sept heures lorsqu'il consulta son vokit. Vérifiant les livres dans son sac il s'accroupit pour ranger l'orbe platine et fut surpris par la sonnerie de l'engin. Surpris, il décrocha:

\- A-allo?

\- Allo? Coucou mon chéri c'est ta **maman**!

\- Ah! Salut **M'man**!

\- On t'a vu à la télé, tu es **superbe**!

\- Pour le **casino**?!

\- Oui!

\- Oh non...

\- Et on a assisté à ton combat cette nuit contre **Sulfura**! **incroyable**! Tu es un grand **dresseur** maintenant, ta petite maman est fière de toi!

\- M-merci, bredouilla t'il, un peu gêné.

\- Continue comme ça mon chou, tu ira loin! Ton papa t'encourage **aussi** , tu peux revenir à la **maison** quand tu voudra!

\- Oui m'man, promis!

Elle lui adressa un aurevoir chaleureux et raccrocha. Lorsqu'il reposa le vokit, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère l'avait appellé et ils étaient fiers de lui. Les choses semblaient idéales maintenant, en faisant ce voyage de dresseur il avait rencontré l'amour et la reconnaissance de ses parents ainsi que du courage et une multitude de sensations, et malgré tous les mauvais moments, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun obstacle moral ou émotionnel entre lui et le titre de maitre pokémon. Le monde pouvait bien lui envoyer des malheurs et des cataclysmes, il se sentait désormais prêt à tout affronter. Il sortit du centre pokémon et fit sortir tout le monde en annonçant:

\- Bon, je sais que ça fait **bizarre** mais ce soir on va se comporter comme un dresseur et son équipe peuvent se comporter, donc **pas** de **transformations** , **d'attaques** ou de **mauvaise** **blague**. Et je t'ai à l'oeil, Fluchgeist!

Elle ronchonna un peu en croisant les bras, puis il continua:

\- Soyez **gentilles** avec ses pokémon, ils ne sont pas aussi **forts** que vous, alors pas de coups fourrés et on ne tape **personne**.

Tous ses pokémons acquiescèrent à leur façon mais alors qu'il se préparait à faire un petit tour avant de revenir, il vit la Mystimaniac arriver à toute vitesse et avant même qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille demanda d'un ton surexcité:

\- Ce sont vos pokémon?! Par Arceus, ils sont **magnifiques**! Je suis jalouse! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez de tels **spécimens**! Ohlalaaaaaa!

\- Ah, euh, ben...

\- **WOUAH ! UNE EXAGIDE !**

\- Oui...

\- Je peux la **toucher**? Elle est **splendide** ! Vous avez une chance folle, on dit que ce pokémon ne s'attache qu'aux personnes de **sang** **royal**! **Wilkstrom** de la ligue de **Kalos** est un prince de naissance, il en possède une aussi! Vous êtes certain que je peux ?! Je ne voudrais pas paraître **envahissante** ou **intrusive** mais c'est une chance unique...

\- Allez-y.

Subjuguée, la jeune fille caressa le bouclier du bout des doigts puis palpa délicatement les bras en tissu avant d'inspecter minutieusement la garde de l'arme les yeux brillants. Elle demanda:

\- C'est très **étrange** !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Celle de Wilkstrom n'est pas très **bavarde** mais la votre est **imperturbable** !

\- Elle... elle est **muette**.

\- Oh ! Excusez moi, je suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais alors **comment** fait-elle pour **s'exprimer** ?

\- Regardez.

Mike retira son sac et en tira le petit manuel militaire, il tourna quelques pages et effectua une série de signes a laquelle exagide répondit en tendant l'une de ses extrémités d'oripeaux vers la jeune fille, comme une main tendue. Legeremenr hésitante cette derniere avança la main et ses lunettes glisserent légèrement de son nez lorsqu'une poignée vigoureuse l'accueillit.

\- J-je vois, langage des signes.

\- Elle comprends **très** **bien** ce que je dit, mais les **signes** me permettent de m'entraîner pour **mémoriser**.

\- Votre sac est un sac de **ranger** et je vois que vous avez un ancien manuel de **militaire** de réserve, vous avez de la famille chez les **rangers**?

\- Non, mais... **j'aimerais** **bien** en devenir un, **un** **jour**.

\- Oh, je vous souhaite **bonne** **chance** alors!

\- Merci. Répondit le dresseur en souriant.

Sieglinde inspecta ses autres pokémon et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Tutankafer, puis elle frémit.

\- Un **problème** ? Fit Mike à la jeune fille.

\- N-non...enfin... ça va vous paraître **ridicule**...

\- le ridicule ne tue pas!

\- Je... j'en ai la **trouille**...

\- Ah. Je suis désolé je...

\- Non vous ne pouviez pas **savoir**. Lorsque j'étais **petite** j'adorais jouer à me cacher les yeux et à enlever les mains pour **jouer** à " _coucou! T'es où?_ " Avec mon Fantominus. Et **Anis** était de passage avec ses pokémons quand je jouais au centre en attendant ma maman, et... et...

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée, ce n'est rien...

\- Au moment ou j'ai **ouvert** les mains il y avait le visage du **Tutankafer** d'Anis qui s'était mis la pour jouer avec moi et il a poussé un petit rugissement...

\- Aie.

\- Je n'ai pas **dormi** pendant **trois** **jours** et j'en fait encore des **cauchemars**. Le votre est **superbe** mais... enfin voilà.

\- Elle ne se vexera pas, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle a aussi un **drôle** **d'humour**.

\- O-oh...

\- Mais je vous **promets** qu'elle ne vous fera rien...

La jeune fille s'avança près d'Ectoplasma et la caressa affectueusement tandis qu'elle observait le ruban sur son oreille:

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai **cru** que ma **vue** me jouait des tours mais... **regardez**...

Elle fit sortir son Ectoplasma et ajouta:

\- Baron, mets toi à **coté** d'elle s'il te plaît.

Le pokémon obéit et vint se frotter en ronronnant contre Polly qui faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas s'enfuir. Mike leva discrètement le pouce pour la féliciter et Sieglinde reprit:

\- Là! Vous **voyez**?

\- Quoi donc?

\- la **couleur**! Votre pokémon est...

\- **Chromatique** , oui.

\- C'est vraiment subtil comme coloration, mais j'ai entendu dire que la Méga-Évolution chromatique était magnifique, si un jour vous parvenez à maitriser la méga-évolution, j'aimerais beaucoup la **voir** lorsque vous la **maitriserez**!

\- Je la maitrise déjà. Fit le garçon en souriant.

\- Je pense que vous ne **réalisez** **pas** ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un ectoplasma **méga** - **évolue**...

\- C-comment ça? Demanda t'il, une pointe d'inquietude dans la voix.

\- Les pierres de Méga-Évolution poussent les pokémon dans leurs **derniers** **retranchements** **biologiques** , la transformation est souvent **spectaculaire** à cause de ça, et pour cette **espèce** en particulier, ils deviennent ce que dans mes études nous appellons un **super** **prédateur**.

\- Un... **super** **prédateur**?!

\- les Ectoplasma sont très **hauts** dans la **chaine** **alimentaire** pokémon, ce sont des machines à **chasser** , les sauvages n'ont aucune crainte à s'en prendre à des humains allant même jusqu'à les tuer si ils sont affamés. Alors maintenant imaginez que vous êtes vous aussi en haut de la chaine, vous n'avez que très peu de prédateurs naturels et soudain je vous flanque une phénoménale **poussée** **d'adrénaline** qui vous rends encore plus puissant. Quel est votre première pensée?

\- Euh... que je peux **chasser** des trucs **plus** **gros**?

\- Un **Méga** - **Ectoplasma** pourrait s'en prendre à ses rares prédateurs habtiuels et les **tuer** sans la moindre difficulté. La Méga-Évolution est quelque chose d'extrêmement **dangereux** pour un dresseur, votre lien avec votre pokémon doit être suffisamment **fort** pour que le pokémon n'oublie pas **qui** est le **dresseur** dans ce moment là. Il y a quelques années de ça, une **Méga** - **Branette** à mis le **feu** à son dresseur parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'écouter son dresseur, il a terminé au service des **grands** **brûlés**.

Mike devint blanc comme un linge et se mit à suer abondamment en regardant Polly qui essayait de repousser discrètement son cousin d'espèce un peu trop collant.

\- Ooooh, superbe **Desséliande**! Et **Moyade** aussi! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je passerais des **heures** à les étudier...

\- Eh bien je n'ai **rien** de prévu et il fait **beau** , je vous propose de prendre le repas à l'intérieur et de faire un **pique** - **nique** **dehors** , Desséliande est trop **grande** pour être à l'aise dans le centre Pokémon, vous pourrez mieux l'observer **dehors**.

\- Ooooh ! C'est **vrai**?! Vous voulez bien?! Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre **gentillesse**!

\- Puisque je vous le **propose** !

La jeune fille sautillait sur place:

\- Je vais pouvoir étudier une **Exagide** sous tous les angles, ça va être **formidable** !

\- Hm. Tutankafer viens avec moi, on va emprunter des paniers à l'infirmière Joelle.

Mike et son pokémon disparurent derrière les portes automatiques et Polly soupira en regardant Sieglinde. Par moments elle enviait Mike de rester humain en permanence, et elle avait toujours cette crainte qu'il se laisse séduire par une humaine, tout était tellement plus simple sans devoir gérer le coté Pokémon. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, se rapellant la promesse faite à son petit ami.

Le dresseur reparut portant un panier tandis que Tutankafer en portait deux avec aisance. Tout le groupe se dirigea plus loin, sur un banc de sable au pied d'une petite falaise comportant une grotte. De nombreux Stari se prélassaient sur le sable et une gigantesque serviette fut dépliée et des assiettes ainsi que des gamelles disposées pour tout le monde. Regardant les quelques baies dans les boites, la jeune fille regarda le garçon puis Desséliande avant de réaliser ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle se tordit les mains et il interrompit son geste:

\- Vous voulez le faire?

\- oh **oui** ce serait avec **plaisir**!

\- Prenez, lancez lui dans l'espace entre l'écorce ou il y a son oeil et celle d'en dessous.

Sieglinde se leva et, d'un lancer impeccable, visa juste. Desséliande ingéra la baie Sitrus. Plongeant ses racines dans le sol, elle fit jaillir une énorme quantité de baies de ses branchages. La jeune fille frappait dans ses mains comme une gamine excitée devant une nouvelle poupée et le dresseur eut un petit sourire. Sieglinde tira un très large carnet de son sac et ouvrit une page comportant une illustration de Desséliande et griffonna quelques mots.

\- Une **encyclopédie**? Ou vous avez trouvé ça? Demanda Mike, curieux.

\- oh, ça! Non je... je l'ai faite **moi** **même** , c'est la que je prends des **notes** pour mes **recherches**.

\- C'est **magnifique** !

\- M-merci... mais dites moi, c'est vrai qu'en **ingérant** certaines baies **différentes** il est possible de donner de **nouvelles** **sortes**?

\- Oui. Mais **certaines** sont vraiment pas une **bonne** **idée**.

\- Vous avez eu un **problème** ?

\- eh bien...

Tutankafer ouvrit légèrement son sarcophage et tendit la baie Nigma à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit, les yeux brillants:

\- **WOAH! VOUS EN AVEZ D'AUTRES?!**

\- **Non** et je ne tiens pas à en **remanger**.

\- Alors c'est vrai?! Vous changez de **corps** si vous en mangez une?

\- Oui, mais j'en avait mangé presque une **trentaine**...

\- Eh bien! Quelle **témérité**!

\- Je n'avais **aucune** idée des effets **secondaires**.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que vous me permettez de **tester** quelque chose avec **Desséliande**?

\- Du moment que ca ne lui fait pas mal, oui.

Sieglinde tira un petit coffret et appuya sur un bouton, transformant l'objet en un énorme coffre. Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné et bredouilla:

\- Sur le **terrain** , il faut, euh, **beaucoup** de matériel parfois.

Se penchant dedans elle y tombait presque et Mike vit plusieurs outils étranges et divers appareils s'entasser dans le sable tandis qu'elle fouillait puis se releva en tenant un sachet triomphalement.

- **Ta-daaaa!**

Il y avait dedans toute une flopée de baies aux couleurs bariolées qu'elle sortit.

\- Je **peux** les lui donner?

\- **Toutes**?

\- **Oui** , j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'elles faisaient une fois **mélangées**.

\- Mais... elle ne risque pas de tomber **malade**?

\- Non ce sont des baies **rarissimes** mais je n'en ai pas utilité.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elles **font**?

\- Elles ont pour la plupart des effets **curatifs**.

Desséliande regarda les baies d'un air un peu inquiet puis regarda son dresseur. Sieglinde le supplia et il demanda à son pokémon:

\- Qu'est- ce que tu en **pense**?

\- Desssssssé!

\- Il n'y a aucune **obligation** hein.

Elle se saisit du sachet et les consomma toutes en une fois. Dans un silence religieux tout le monde regarda l'arbre mais rien ne se produisit. Aucune baie ne poussa. Sieglinde, un peu déçue, lança:

\- tant pis, j'aurais **essayé**.

\- désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et de toute man... **hé**! Sur la **branche** là haut, **regardez**!

Mike plissa les yeux et vit une petite baie, pas plus grande qu'un oeil humain et immaculée. Desséliande palpa ses branchages et la cueillit pour la tendre à son dresseur. Étonné il vit que lorsqu"il la faisait tourner a la lumière du soleil, une teinte irisée la couvrait des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il la donna à Sieglinde qui s'empressa de prendre des notes dans son carnet tout en rajustant ses lunettes. Elle la redonna à Mike qui répondit:

\- C'est **votre** baie, gardez la...

\- Non vous pouvez la **prendre**!

\- ah. Euh, merci.

Il la rangea dans une boite et fourra la boite dans le sac.

\- Vous ne la **mangez** pas?

\- Probablement un **autre** **fois**... fit-il pour rester poli.

\- Promettez moi de **m'appeler** sur Vokit et de me dire ce que ça **donne** , tenez, mon numéro.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier et il le rangea dans la poche. Le repas se déroula sans incident et tout le monde mangea à satiété. Moyade et Exagide construisaient un château de sable tandis que Tutankafer et les deux Ectoplasma s'amusaient à un concours de ricochet sur l'eau. Mike retira ses chaussures et s'avança pour se rafraichir les pieds dans l'eau tiède du soir. Mélancolux et Magirêve étaient tous deux assoupis près du coffre et Baudrive se laissait porter par le vent marin en flottant audessus de la mer. À cette heure ci, tout était vraiment calme et c'était agréable que tout se passe bien. La jeune fille releva sa robe à son tour et vint à coté de Mike, puis elle demanda, rougissante:

\- Pardonne moi si je suis un peu **cavalière** mais je me demandais...

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu a **quelqu'un** dans ta vie?

Mike entendit un énorme "plouf" un peu plus loin et n'eut aucun mal à deviner que Polly était tombée dans l'eau à en juger pour les grognements qui suivirent. Il dévisagea Sieglinde qui le regardait en rougissant légèrement. Elle était vraiment très jolie et Mike admirait beaucoup la patience et la concentration dont elle faisait preuve dans son comportement. Redressant la tête il répondit:

\- **Oui**.

\- Ah, je... je m'en **doutais**. Je **m'excuse** d'avoir posée cette question **idiote**.

\- Non il n'y a pas de mal. C'est très **flatteur** , mais je suis **engagé**.

\- C'est la **fille** à la robe-pull que j'ai vue cette **après** - **midi** avec vous?

\- Non, c'est une...euh... **très** **bonne** **amie**.

\- Je vois. Votre **petite** **amie** est **dresseuse** aussi et vous vous êtes promis de vous **marier** après que chacun ai vécu son aventure?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

\- Vous voyagez qu'avec vos pokémon, et a en juger par **l'état** de votre tunique, je pense que ça fait **longtemps** qu'elle ne vous a pas vu. Je sais que j'aurais un peu **pitié** de votre apparence si vous étiez mon petit copain.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas relever la remarque et répondit à mi-voix:

\- quelque chose du **style** , oui.

Mais alors qu'il regardait la mer d'un air distrait, un jet d'eau chaude le tira de ses pensées. Copieusement trempé il vit Moyade rire en tournoyant dans l'eau. Il sortit sur le sable et retira le haut de sa tunique en pestant:

\- J'ai pris une **douche** cette après midi!

Sieglinde fit mine de regarder ailleurs mais ne le lachait pas de vue du coin de l'oeil. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans le sable en poussant un long soupir. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'interrompit en voyant son dos couvert de cicatrices. Un peu hésitante elle demanda:

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est **passé**?! On dirait qu'on vous a **charcuté** le haut du dos! Un **accident**?!

\- Non, j'ai une Ectoplasma un peu... **enthousiaste**.

\- Je ne veux pas paraitre **vexante** mais si vous comptez la faire Méga-evoluer...

\- Elle est **adorable** , c'est juste qu'elle adorait sauter sur mon dos pour s'accrocher depuis qu'elle était Spectrum et, euh, il y a eu des sauts un peu trop **joyeux** haha!

Elle rangea ses affaires et fit retrecir son coffre avant de le ranger. Grobouillant encore quelques lignes dans son livre elle remercia le garçon pour cette agréable soirée et il lui retourna le compliment.

Polly s'approcha tandis que Baron ne cessait de se coller à elle, son anatomie reproductive prête à fonctionner. Sieglinde s'en amusa et proposa:

\- Si un jour la **reproduction** et **l'élevage** pokémon vous intéressent, je serais ravie d'adopter une portée de mignon petits **fantominus** !

\- C'est **touchant** , mais j'en doute fortement...

Le soleil se couchait et la fille soupira d'épuisement en s'étirant. Elle rapella ses pokémon puis déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du garçon avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois.

\- Je repars **demain** matin pour **Hoenn** , j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !

\- Content d'avoir fait votre **connaissance** et je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos **recherches** !

\- Merci !

Elle s'éloigna, les volants de sa robe accompagnant chaque enjambées dans la fraicheur nocturne. Moyade baillait copieusement ainsi que Tutankafer. Il rappella tous ses Pokémon sauf Polly qui demanda à rester près de lui en reprenant forme humaine. Elle vint se blottir contre lui comme si elle voulait se réchauffer. Il l'entoura de ses bras en la serrant tendrement contre lui. Pas de protestation pour le bisou, pas de jalousie, elle se tenait la, aimante et souriante, visiblement heureuse et épanouie d'être dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- Eh bien, voilà un changement **agréable**.

\- Je te l'avait **promis** , maintenant à toi de ne pas oublier ta **promesse**.

\- Tu peux compter dessus! Fit il en souriant.

Elle mit son viage contre le cou du garçon et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, heureuse de passer un moment d'intimité complice avec lui. Mike murmura:

\- J'ai une entière **confiance** en toi pour la méga-évolution.

\- Ah?

\- J'avais des **doutes** , je craignais vraiment que ça ne **tourne** **mal** , mais malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai **confiance** , nous y **arriverons**. Peut etre que ça prendra du **temps** , mais on y **arrivera** , et je te **promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.**

\- C'est **gentil**.

\- C'est **sincère**. Et si je dois me **battre** à mains nues contre Arceus pour toi, je le ferais.

Elle eut un petit rire qui le chatouilla et puis elle l'embrassa sur la jugulaire:

\- Tu es un **idiot** **romantique** , mais tu es **mon** idiot, merci Mike.

\- Merci à toi. Je sais que j'ai agi en **égoiste** sur le bateau, je me rends compte de la situation qu'on a manqué de peu et je suis désolé.

\- Il ne faut pas...

\- On se **fâchera** probablement encore pour d'autres **occasions** , nous aurons des différents, mais **je ne te laisserais pas tomber.**

Polly avait le coeur gonflé de fierté et de tendresse pour son petit ami, ce discours spontané la rendait plus amoureuse encore. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en chuchotant:

\- _Je t'aime._

Se blottissant à nouveau contre lui, le sommeil la prit par surprise et elle s'envola dans ses pensées pour des rêves qui la transportèrent de joie.


	103. Chapitre 103: Transformation

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ils étaient couchés dans un lit du centre pokémon et le soleil s'était levé, illuminant le dortoir d'un halo lumineux. Mike dormait roulé en boule contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait probablement ramenée au centre puis couchée après qu'elle se soit endormie. Profitant du calme matinal, Polly s'étira tranquillement et caressa la joue de son petit ami qui se réveilla au contact du toucher.

\- **Bonjour toi!** Fit-elle, d'un ton joyeux.

\- Mm...'lut.

\- Dur dur le réveil ! Allez zou, on part pour **Johto**! Alors debout debout !

Le garçon bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva lentement. Après s'être réveillé complètement, il descendit au rez de chaussé pour engloutir un petit déjeuner tranquillement. Voyant Auguste, la fille s'excusa auprès de son petit ami. Le champion sursauta au moment ou elle lui demanda quelque chose, puis le vieil homme dévisagea Mike d'un air suspicieux. Mais Polly insista et il vit une lueur dorée fugace passer de la main de Polly à celle du champion tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Il leva la main et indiqua son index avant de lui remettre une clé. Elle revint vers Mike qui demanda:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu **trafique** de bon matin?

\- Nous avons son arène pour **nous seuls** pendant une heure.

\- Hein? Mais **pourquoi** faire?

\- Termine tes céréales et **viens** , j'ai eu une **idée**.

Dubitatif, il enchaîna les cuillères et avala tout rond la fin de son petit déjeuner puis elle l'entraîna jusqu'à l'arène où ils entrèrent. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et les quelques endroits avec de la lave en fusion dégageaient une épaisse fumée blanche. Mike vit que les dégâts causés par Dracaufeu avaient été rebouchés avec de la lave et refroidis, le sol de l'arène était donc renouvelable ce qui s'avérait plutôt pratique. Polly s'approcha et chuchota:

\- Déshabille toi.

\- **Quoi?!** Pourquoi faire?

\- T'occupe.

\- Mais...

Elle tira l'appareil photo d'une poche et l'agita légèrement.

\- T'es entrain de me dire que tu a soudoyer Auguste pour... une séance photo?!

\- Le pouvoir de l'argent mon chou! Allez hop, tout nu!

Gêné, il hésita un instant, regardant partout s'il n'y avait personne. Il posa ses habits dans un coin, vraiment mal à l'aise. Polly lui fit prendre plusieurs poses suggestives, jouant avec la fumée et la chaleur pour mettre son corps en valeur. Quelque chose le perturbait dans la démarche de Polly, depuis le temps qu'elle en faisait, il n'en avait jamais vu une seule. Suspicieux, il demanda:

\- Je pourrais voir les anciennes photos?

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille murmura quelque chose pour elle-même puis dit à voix haute:

\- Je te les montrerais quand tout sera fini !

\- Mais tu compte finir quand ?

\- Euh, après que tu sois maître !

\- T'es vraiment bizarre par moments...

\- Tais toi et fait ressortir un peu plus tes fesses !

Soupirant, il obtempéra et se plia aux injonctions de sa petite amie. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle rangea tranquillement l'appareil et regarda le vokit en souriant:

\- Il nous reste une demi-heure...

\- Parce qu'en plus c'est à l'heure? C'est rentable comme truc...

D'un geste, elle déshabilla et vint s'allonger sur son petit ami, souriante.

\- H-hé, qu'est-ce que tu fait?!

\- On peut faire ce qu'on veux.

Il avait aisément deviné ou elle voulait en venir et comme en attestait la main de sa petite amie qui s'était précipitée à un endroit spécifique, il ne put retenir un petit gémissement alors qu'elle souriait d'un air malicieux:

\- On dirait que c'est sensible...

\- A-attends, t'es vraiment s-sure que...

\- L'heure tourne...

Il prit sur lui-même et embrassa passionnément sa compagne. La moiteur et la chaleur lui faisaient tourner la tête et à en juger par l'attitude téméraire de la jeune fille, l'endroit avait aussi son petit effet sur elle.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol de lave figée rendu chaud par la nature du lieu, dans une étreinte passionnelle. S'oubliant totalement à lui elle se laissa emporter par les sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête tout en s'aggripant fermement à lui. En cet instant elle se sentait vivante et plus amoureuse que jamais. Un ressenti qu'elle aurait voulu faire durer pour toujours. Le garçon se redressa en la soulevant pour la plaquer contre une pierre arrondie et conclut son assaut d'amour en plongeant son amante dans l'extase. Ils tombèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court. Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement en silence, se jetant un regard amoureux et complice. Lorsque le garçon rajusta son sac, la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit brutalement et Auguste entra en braillant:

\- **Allez hop, dehors, je veux entraîner mes pokémon!**

\- Eh ben... cinq minutes de plus et on était en mauvaise posture à terminer dans la presse à scandale... murmura Mike.

\- Il sait pas pourquoi j'ai demandé l'arène! Fit-elle en souriant.

Prenant la main de sa petite amie, ils sortirent ensembles en riant. Arrivé au soleil il souleva sa compagne et tourna sur lui-même en chuchotant:

\- Tu es magnifique et parfaite, ne change rien !

Elle se sentit extrêmement flattée et c'était un réel bonheur pour elle de voir son petit ami aussi épanoui. La tenant par la main, ils se rendirent à l'embarcadère et achetèrent un billet pour se rendre à Oliville.

Johto se situait a l'ouest de Kanto et au Nord-Est d'Hoenn. Le navire, l'Aquaria faisait régulièrement le trajet entre les deux régions voisines et permettait un gain de temps considérable pour le trajet. Le trajet dura six jours about desquels le couple débarqua dans la grande ville portuaire. En consultant son pokédex il vit que la championne de la ville était Jasmine, et elle se spécialisait dans le type Acier. Hésitant, il parcourut la liste des champions de la région et repensa à l'indication du livre des Méga-Gemmes. Il se gratta la tête et dit à Polly:

\- Bon, on devrait trouver le premier indice pour ta méga-évolution à Ebenelle. Je suggère qu'on affronte la championne qui se situe la bas, elle possède des dragons. Ce serait un excellent entraînement pour tout le monde.

Polly sembla réfléchir puis approuva la démarche. Le trajet suivrait la route vers le nord, puis ils iraient vers Rosalia et de la ce serait tout droit vers l'Est jusqu'aux montagnes. Le trajet risquait d'être long mais dépaysant. Le dresseur songea également à combattre des dresseurs et des pokémon sauvages, contre Auguste le combat avait été beaucoup plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait, le niveau des prochains badges ne faisait que grimper pour terminer en apothéose a la ligue. Il se jura de ne pas faiblir afin d'arriver au sommet.

Sa compagne le regardait en souriant et il se sentait en confiance. La Méga-Évolution était désormais à sa portée, il savait à quel point c'était important pour elle et en tant que dresseur, ce serait une grande fierté d'y arriver. Le coeur léger, il prit la sortie nord d'Oliville en compagnie de toute son équipe. Et c'est confiant dans l'avenir proche qu'il démarra son voyage à Johto. Le groupe avançait a bonne allure et c'etait une journée radieuse. Le soir tombé, ils firent halte dans une clairière et après avoir allumé un feu, Polly et Rio prirent leur apparence humaine. Cette dernière tendit une baie Sitrus à son petit ami en souriant et il la mangea goulument.

\- Tiens...miam...elle a un drôle de goût celle là...

\- Comment ça?

\- Les baies Sitrus sont sucrées d'habitude et la c'était super bizarre, comme si elle était farcie avec du sel...

\- Elle devait être un peu trop mûre voila tout.

Rio était assise dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre son torse et le menton posé dessus, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi? Demanda Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Ami-de-je beau.

\- Oui, et alors?

\- Je-moi aimer regarder Ami-de-je.

Polly secoua la tête en continuant de manger mais elle s'immobilisa avant de sauter sur le sac.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Demanda Mike.

Sans répondre elle sortit des boîtes à vive allure et s'exclama en montrant une vide à son petit ami.

\- **AHA !** Je l'aurais parié !

\- Hein? C'est une boite vide, je vois pas ou est le problème... fit le garçon dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle boîte!

\- Euh...ok. pourquoi pas. Admettons, elle a quoi de spécial?

\- T'a vraiment une mémoire de Magicarpe toi!

\- Hein?

\- La dedans il y avait la baie que cette fille t'a donnée !

Il se figea tandis que Rio retenait un fou rire dans son coin.

\- Mike, si la baie Sitrus était salée c'est parce qu'elle a mis l'autre dedans!

\- **Pfffffrt Huahuahuahuahuahua !** Fit la femme a la peau bronzée en se roulant au sol, morte de rire.

\- **EST-CE QUE TU A LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE CE QUI RISQUE DE SE PASSER SI IL L'AVALE?! ON A AUCUNE IDÉE DE L'EFFET CUMULÉ ! IMBÉCILE !**

Furieuse, elle jeta la boite vide sur la femme et s'approcha de Mike:

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Euh... ben... bien.

\- Au moindre signe tu me préviens!

\- Promis.

\- Et toi la bas, je te jure que si il tombe malade ou pire, qu'il meurt, je vais te faire rejoindre tes ancêtres par voie express!

Rio s'immobilisa brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

\- **Mourir ?!**

\- **MAIS ÉVIDEMMENT, IDIOTE !**

\- Je-moi juste voulu voir quoi faire baie...

\- Alors tu demande! Souviens toi des baies Nigma, on a été malades et l'effet secondaire n'a pas plu à tout le monde!

Mike était livide et n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Polly faisait les cent pas puis annonça à son petit ami:

\- Lève toi!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je vais te mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre pour te faire vomir ce truc.

\- T'es folle?! Si tu m'éclate un organe ou quelque chose? Ou si un autre effet se déclenche?! Je ne prends pas de risque! Me latter le bide, et puis quoi encore! C'est non!

\- Mais... chéri...

\- Pas de mais, et en plus je me sens bien pour le moment.

Polly se tordait les mains, les traits de son visages gravés par l'anxiété. Rio tenta de se faire pardonner mais le dresseur refusa ses excuses tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur ce qui lui arriverait, et il espérait bien que ce ne soit rien. Les heures avançaient et Polly devenait de plus en plus nerveuse alors que tous les autres pokémon s'étaient endormis. Mais aucune différence notable ne vint perturber le garçon. Il se leva et annonça:

\- Bon, je vais aller marcher pas loin ça me fera du bien.

\- je viens avec toi!

\- Non repose toi, si jamais ça ne va pas je t'appelle, d'accord? Je ne vais vraiment pas loin du tout. Ce serait plus sage de te reposer maintenant comme ça si je vais mal après tu sera en meilleur état pour veiller sur moi.

\- Promets moi qu'au moindre signe anormal...

\- Je viendrais te voir. Promis.

Il la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'allongea près du feu. Mike franchit la couronne de taillis qui ceinturait la clairière et chercha un rocher pour s'asseoir et essayer de se détendre.

Sitôt qu'il se mit en tailleur, une foule de tracas le prit d'assaut. Cette vision du futur ou tout le monde était mort, Dialga qui semblait encore à leur recherche, l'inquiétude de la baie consommée, la vérité sur Giratina. Sa tête tournait et il se sentit nauséeux. Avant même qu'il ne se redresse, il glissa lourdement du rocher sur lequel il s'était assis et rampa dans la direction du campement provisoire. Sentant ses forces diminuer il essaya d'appeler ou au moins de faire un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Sa vision se dédoubla et il perdit connaissance.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent dans l'obscurité totale et il se leva pour marcher jusqu'au feu presque éteint, non loin de la tente déployée. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés et lorsqu'il ouvrit l'entrée, Polly était déjà blottie dans le sac de couchage. Trop épuisé pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il rentra en rampant laborieusement et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il fit un rêve étrange ou il vivait heureux dans une grotte scintillante et puis il faisait ensuite du surf sur des lingots d'or dans la mer de fortune de Tutankafer.

Il se réveilla brusquement au petit matin, à travers la petite ouverture de la toile, l'aurore se montrait à peine au loin, teintant le ciel comme une étrange nappe rosâtre parsemée de boules de cotons formées par les nuages. Avec une grande difficulté il sortit de la tente et manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber parterre. Il passa près de Fluchgeist qui avait repris sa forme naturelle. Une sensation étrange le parcourut et il ressentit le besoin profond de la goûter.  
Troublé, il fit quelques pas en s'approchant du sarcophage et la regarda de plus près. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel pourtant, mais plus il la voyait plus il avait faim. Avec un effort monumental il essaya de se détourner d'elle mais quelque chose dans sa tête le poussait à penser:

" _Juste mordiller, un tout petit coup, elle sentira rien. Vas-y. Regarde elle bouge pas. Profites en!_ "

Tremblant, il s'approcha d'elle et la lècha copieusement. Tétanisé par son propre geste il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Se bloquant la vue avec ses mains il fit demi-tour et courut comme un damné, trébuchant a chaque branche basse et a chaque racine. Il marqua une pause et se demanda:

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Elle ne se mange pas! Cette baie m'aura rendu cinglé, je vais attendre dans un coin voir si ça passe._ "

Il suivit un clapotis et se retrouva près d'une rivière. Il s'assit sur un rocher en fixant la cascade non loin, fasciné par le scintillement de l'eau dans laquelle il avait envie de plonger et de nager. Complètement obnubilé par cette pensée il ne vit pas le soleil qui grimpait dans le ciel. Ce fut un bruit dans les buissons derrière lui qui le surprit. Il vit le visage de Polly qui s'écria:

\- **RIO VIENS VOIR !**

Il se redressa et bougea les bras dans sa direction mais elle gloussa:

\- Hihihi il est trop mignon, il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Mike ! Faut absolument qu'il voie ça !

\- Mais... c'est moi! Geignit le garçon, inquiet.

Rio aoparut et fit une grimace qui en disait long:

\- Eurgh. Ça laid!

\- Tu rigole?! Regarde le! Il est trop chou! Je vais essayer de l'attraper jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Mike, il faut absolument qu'il le capture!

Mike se mit a paniquer et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, voulant voir son reflet dans l'eau. Mais la jeune fille lui bondit dessus et le souleva du sol. Il se rendit compte que Polly etait alors plus grande que lui en cet instant. Lui faisant un sourire, elle ajouta:

\- Tu es vraiment trop craquant, si Mike ne veut pas de toi, je t'adopterais!

Il s'agita mais elle bloqua son corps pour le porter jusqu'au campement. Elle le deposa en chuchotant:

\- Voilà, ne bouge pas. Reste sage, tiens, voilà de quoi manger.

Elle lui tendit une baie, mais il donna un coup de poing dedans en grognant.

\- Hé! Tu es mignon mais un peu teigneux!

Il se jeta sur son sac de Ranger et elle tenta de l'arrêter. Il parvint a en tirer un petit miroir de poche et son portefeuille. En se voyant sur la surface réfléchissante il poussa un hurlement inhumain. Il était violet, trapu et possédait deux cristaux en guise d'yeux, une tête encadrée par deux oreilles pointues se ponctuait sur son visage d'une petite gueule pleine de dents pointues. Une fourrure couvrait son corps et ses mains étaient deux petite pattes pourvues de mains griffues.

Il n'était plus humain mais pokémon, et il était dorénavant transformé en Ténéfix.


	104. Chapitre 104: Dents-Tranchantes

Il poussa un hurlement en se mettant a courir dans tous les sens, il avait été transformé et Polly ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle s'énerva:

\- Reste donc tranquille, on ne va pas te manger!

\- Ou Ami-de-je caché? Pas trouvé!

Les sens perturbés par la faim et la panique, Mike se jeta sur Tutankafer et la mordit à la base puis complètement emporté par un instinct de nutrition pour survivre, il escalada le sarcophage avec aisance et planta une seconde fois ses dents pointues sur le coté gauche de sa tête.

\- **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRH !** Cria Fluchgeist en se débattant. **OMBRE-DE-FROID RETIRER DENTS-TRANCHANTES ! VITE ! VIIIITE !**

Polly prit sa forme naturelle et tira brutalement sur le Tenefix et roula sur le sol avec lui. Fluchgeist pleura quelques Diamants et il se dégagea pour s'empresser de les manger. Sa petite amie s'énerva:

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit, file de là, je vais pas garder une bestiole avec un caractère de Groret comme le tien! Sale bête!

Il se prit une Ball'ombre et cria de douleur en roulant au sol. Dans sa tête il paniquait, contrôler ses pulsions et réussir à faire comprendre à Polly que c'était lui s'avérait extrêmement compliqué. Se ruant sur le portefeuille tombé au moment ou il avait attaqué le sarcophage, il tira la carte de dresseur et Ectoplasma s'énerva pour de bon:

\- Lâche ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas à toi ! Touche encore quelque chose et je te disperse façon puzzle!

Il tapota son portrait et fondit en larmes dans l'herbe, exténué. Polly écarquilla son oeil valide et murmura:

\- Ne me dit pas que...

Le Tenefix secoua vivement la tete de bas en haut dans un signe d'approbation. Sa compagne reprit forme humaine et annonça:

\- Fluchgeist... ce Tenefix, c'est Mike !

Il sauta de joie autour de son sac en gargouillant des propos incompréhensible pour qui que ce soit a part lui. Elle s'approcha et lui caressa la tête en chuchotant:

\- Tu es vraiment trop mimi comme ça hihihi !

Tenefix grogna de gêne puis se dégagea de sa compagne pour s'approcher de Rio, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une moue de dégoût. Polly insista:

\- Allez, regarde le de près, c'est lui, il a du paniquer, pardonne lui...

\- Je-moi pardonne mais Dents-Tranchantes pas approcher plus près !

Le Ténéfix prit une moue peinée et s'asseyant sur le sol, se remit a pleurer.

\- Ben bravo! On voit ce que tu préfère chez lui! Se fâcha Polly en ramassant Mike sur le sol. Ingrate ! Là... chhhhh... je suis la mon chou... tout ira bien...

Elle le caressait avec tendresse et affection, comme une mère consolerait un enfant. Mike soupira et laissa sa tête retomber contre la poitrine de sa petite amie, qu'il trouva étonnamment parfaite pour lui servir de coussin. Il se sentit partir et le sommeil le gagna rapidement.  
Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la canopée défilait tranquillement devant son regard. Il s'ébroua et faillit tomber. Un petit endroit pour lui avait été aménagé, un peu comme un nid, constitué de sa tunique, de branches vertes et de feuilles d'arbre l'avait maintenu confortablement endormi. Il claqua des dents dans une série de bruitages et leva les bras. Desséliande interrompit sa marche pour s'immobiliser et déposer la petite créature au sol.

À en juger par les proportions qu'in arrivait à observer, il devait faire aux alentours d'un mètre vingt, peut-être trente. Polly s'accroupit et lui caressa la tête.

\- Alors, bien dormi?

\- Rrrrrrrrr grrrraaarl.

\- Je suis désolée mais ce que tu essaye de dire est totalement incompréhensible...

\- rrrrrrruuurrr.

\- Non plus. Nous voilà bien aidés...

Le Ténéfix s'agita nerveusement, frustré en lançant ses bras dans tous les sens. Sa petite amie fut peinée qu'il ne puisse pas communiquer, et malgré son apparence très pelucheuse ça ne valait pas non plus le garçon dont elle avait l'habitude. Tentant de se rassurer elle-même, la jeune fille annonça:

\- Bon, ce n'est qu'une baie après tout. L'effet devrait rapidement passer.

\- Krrrr.

\- J'espère que ça va passer.

Le petit pokémon s'agita en tendant les bras vers Polly, trépignant sur place.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux !

\- Rarrrrr rarrŕrrrk ! Fit il en tendant ses bras avec insistance vers elle.

La jeune fille souleva le pokémon et il ronronna de satisfaction en posant sa tête contre la poitrine rebondie de sa petite amie. Il la tapota légèrement par les côtés en souriant, comme un coussin auquel il voudrait redonner forme.

\- Ça pas être Ami-de-je.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? Demanda Polly.

\- Trop pervers. Dents-Tranchantes sourire contre poitrine.

\- Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il se sent bien! Râle si tu veux, je le porterais quand même.

La marche reprit sous le regard suspicieux permanent de Tutankafer. Chaque fois que le Tenefix ouvrait sa bouche, elle frissonnait en voyant les crocs pointus et dans sa tête défilaient toute une flopée de scénarios ou elle terminait boulottée par cette créature que Polly prétendait faire passer pour Mike. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille ne cessait de le caresser pendant la marche et un peu de son instinct maternel s'était réveillé, si bien qu'au bout de quelques kilomètres elle fredonnait une chanson douce comme pour le rassurer.

Les jours se succédèrent tranquillement mais aucun signe de changement ne semblait se manifester. Mike parvenait plus ou moins à se faire comprendre mais après une semaine, Polly s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'absence de retour à la normale. Il n'avait mangé qu'une baie, le retour à son état d'origine tardait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Elle avait pris la tête du groupe et s'était tenue aux instructions originelles de Mike, mais elle se voyait mal débarquer comme ça à Ebenelle et expliquer que le dresseur était un Tenefix. D'autre part, vu son apparente regression mentale du a son nouveau statut, hormis la faim et se réfugier sur sa poitrine, il ne semblait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Non loin de Rosalia, elle fit une pause et laissa sortir tous les pokémon. Une solution devait être trouvée pour Mike sans quoi ils risquaient de se retrouver coincés dans cette situation pour une durée indéterminée. Posant le Tenefix au sol, elle demanda à Fluchgeist:

\- Bon, il va falloir trouver quelque chose, il faut trouver un moyen de le ramener à son état normal.

\- Ombre-de-froid porter Dents-Tranchantes alors ça problème Ombre-de-froid.

\- **PARDON ?!** S'offusqua Polly. C'est **MON** problème? Tu te fout un peu de moi là !

\- Ça pas être Ami-de-je.

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est lui!

\- Je-moi refuser croire Ami-de-je aussi laid.

Polly se pinça le haut du nez en fermant les yeux avant d'exoloser:

\- **SI TU AVAIS PAS DÉCIDÉ DE LUI DONNER N'IMPORTE QUOI À BOUFFER ! SI ON EN EST LA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !**

\- **OMBRE-DE-FROID PAS ASSEZ CHERCHÉ ! AMI-DE-JE PEUT-ÊTRE MORT LÀ-BAS ET OMBRE-DE-FROID PAS VU !**

\- **NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ACCUSATION DE MERDE ! TU A CHERCHÉ AUSSI, POURQUOI CE SERAIT PAS TOI QUI L'AURAIT LOUPÉ ?!**

\- **OMBRE-DE-FROID DISTRAITE AVEC DENTS-TRANCHANTES !**

\- **MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'EST LUI !**

\- **OMBRE-DE-FROID STUPIDE QUAND AMOUREUSE !**

A peine ces paroles prononcées, Polly reprit sa forme naturelle et sauta au visage de Tutankafer, la faisant tomber au sol. Cette dernière flanqua une quadruple gifle à son assaillante qui partir rouler plus loin. Desséliande intervint mais Fluchgeist la repoussa violemment. Voyant Waldgeist agressée, Moyade s'en mêla et la situation dégénéra rapidement en une effroyable bagarre générale.

Exagide se dégagea du lot et fit crisser son épée sur le bouclier comme une fourchette dans une assiette, ce qui figea tout le monde de stupeur et de désagrément. Elle etendit un bras en indiquant l'endroit ou Polly avait posé le Ténéfix. Hormis des herbes écrasées il n'y avait plus rien. Polly devint livide et se mit à paniquer:

\- Non ! Non non non non! Me dis pas qu'il a foutu le camp !

\- Ça être faute...

\- **OH TOI LA FERME HEIN !**

Ectoplasma et Tutankafer se toisèrent du regard, chacune prête à se jeter sur l'autre. Mais Exagide intervint en se plaçant entre les deux antagonistes.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre. Fit Polly d'une voix qui ne décolérait pas. Mais pour le moment il faut qu'on le retrouve.

De son côté, Mike avait assisté à la cohue générale mais une delicieuse odeur l'avait interrompu et distrait, et motivé par sa faim, il avait suivi son instinct. Malgré la traversée d'une rivière et d'une rangée d'épineux qui lui écorcha copieusement le dos, son obsession dirigeait tous ses sens. Le pokémon arriva enfin aux abords d'une petite maison délabrée, non loin de Rosalia. L'odeur de nourriture le rendait presque fou et il gratta comme un forcené à l'une des fenêtres. Une énorme topaze gisait sur une table à l'intérieur et le Tenefix bavait avec abondance à imaginer le goût qu'elle avait. Enhardi par cette vision, il cassa un carreau au prix d'une grande douleur à la main droite et des éclats de verre plantés dans le bras.

D'un bond il atteignit la table et se rua sur la pierre. Ses puissantes dents broyèrent la roche et il savoura sa prise, un délicieux goût lui tapissant l'oesophage. Avalant la dernière bouchée, une voix le surprit en criant:

\- **STAN ! STAN ! AMÈNE TOI ! Y'A UN PETIT ENFOIRÉ QUI A BOUFFÉ TA PIERRE !**

Mike se redressa, l'esprit un peu plus clair après s'être rassasié et fit face à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le dénommé Stan arriva et s'exclama:

\- Eh merde, Jack, je t'avais bien dit que cette planque était infestée par des pokémon! Toi et tes solutions foireuses !

\- Je l'ai jamais vu par ici celui là!

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, il lança une Superball sur Mike, mais celle-ci se désintégra avant de toucher sa cible.

\- Putain c'est quoi le plan?! S'énerva Stan.

\- Aucune idée !

\- Il a un dresseur dans le coin?

\- Je te dis j'en sais rien, j'ai entendu un carreau cassé et il a bouffé la caillasse! Et si il avait un dresseur ta ball serait retombée sans avoir fonctionné!

\- Mais d'ou il sort alors?!

\- Aucune idée!

\- Défonce moi ce trouduc, il va regretter de s'être pointé pour ça.

Le dénommé Jack tira une matraque d'un râtelier non loin et la fit rebondir sur sa main en ricanant:

\- T'es mal tombé mon p'tit pote, " _Jack le tueur_ " est dans la place, tu va vite comprendre ta douleur. Et si déjà t'a bouffé la caillasse du boss, j'vais te dépecer vivant pour lui faire une chapka...

Il leva l'arme et l'assena brutalement dans un "bang" sonore. Le Tenefix fit un petit bond sur le coté en claquant des dents. Jack fit un mouvement pour balayer la table mais le pokémon esquiva en sautant. Stan se mit a rire:

\- Hahaha! Jack le tueur? Plutôt Jack l'aveugle ouais! Hahahahah!

\- La ferme Stan, ce petit bâtard est rapide mine de rien!

\- Liquide le au lieu de jouer au con !

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

\- Donne moi ça !

Stan se saisit de la matraque et la fit virevolter brutalement, manquant de peu sa cible à plusieurs reprises. Mike se mit a grogner et se jeta sur le baton en le broyant entre ses mâchoires tranchantes.

\- **WHOA. Il est furax le machin !** Fit Jack, un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais, un vrai petit enfant de salaud. Va me chercher mon pokémon, j'ai ma petite idée.

Sentant venir l'entourloupe, Mike bondit vers la fenêtre, mais un lien se serra brutalement à sa patte inférieure gauche et il tomba sur le sol en couinant. Jack revint avec une Luxeball qu'il tendit à son ami et ce dernier effectua une pression. Un petit anneau garni de clés en surgit en tintant dans un bruit de ferraille.

\- Allez Videpoches, encage moi cet affreux!

Le Trousselin secoua ses clés avec énergie et des arcs électriques vinrent enserrer le Tenefix qui eut alors du mal à se mouvoir. Mais alors qu'il levait la tête, Stan abattit un tiroir en bois sur la tête du pokémon qui perdit conscience.

\- Ouais ! Bien joué Stan !

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui prépare les combines à ton avis? Je suis génial !

\- Ouais enfin faut pas pousser. Si t'était si génial que ça on en serait pas la après trois ans de tôle.

\- Oh ça va hein! Si tu veux retourner mendier comme un clochard, vas-y, j'te retiens pas.

Jack haussa les épaules avant de fourrer le pokémon évanoui dans un sac épais et toile de jute tandis que Stan rappelait son Trousselin. Les deux hommes se firent une poignée de main victorieuse et Jack demanda:

\- Et maintenant ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- On le bute pour te faire un chapeau?

\- Putain t'a vraiment un problème avec cette histoire de chapeau toi. Fout moi la paix avec ça. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

\- Ben alors?

\- On va le revendre, crétin !

\- Mais si il appartient à quelqu'un ? Ou pire, si c'est un pokémon du champion de Rosalia qui s'est tiré ?!

\- Parce que tu connais d'autre pokémon ou les balls se désintègrent quant on essaye de les capturer?

\- Ben non mais...

\- alors on va au marché noir et on essaye d'en tirer le plus gros prix possible.

Jack se mit à sourire en pensant à une grosse somme d'argent facile mais Stan l'interrompit:

\- Histoire que personne vienne pisser dans notre violon, on va les accorder sur ce coup là, ok?

\- Ça roule.

\- On l'a trouvé dans la forêt et il a buté dix... euh non, trente pokémon sauvages. On l'a chopé quant il était fatigué et voilà.

\- Trente pokémon, ok, j'enregistre...

\- Fait pas tout foirer cette fois alors!

Vérifiant que le sac était bien serré, il percèrent quelques trous rudimentaires avec un couteau passablement émoussé trouvé sur place. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux en s'assurant de ne pas être vus. Contournant soigneusement Rosalia, ils croisèrent une Mystimaniac à l'air préoccupé.

\- Hé, t'as vu la minette? Fit Jack.

\- Laisse tomber, on a pas le temps pour ces conneries, depuis le temps qu'on roule ensemble tu devrais savoir que le pognon passe avant les pouffes...

\- Ouais mais...

\- Pognon mon pote. T'ira lui faire du gringue une fois qu'on aura des biftons pleins les poches si ça t'amuse, mais la, on reste concentrés. Fric en premier, femelles après.

\- Ouais...

Il tourna la tête en regardant la jeune fille passer et soupira avant de reprendre son chemin. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent près d'un hangar camouflé ou un vigile accompagné de deux Ohmassacre montait la garde d'un air patibulaire. Remarquant les deux hommes, il décroisa les bras en demandant:

\- Alors les branques du braquage, ça foire toujours vos plans pourris? Ha!

\- Earl, si c'est pour nous gaver alors qu'on a pas encore dit quoi que ce soit, tu peux fermer ton claquemerde. Lança Stan.

\- Ouais, aujourd'hui on a un truc inhabituel! Fit Jack.

Son compère lui fila un coup de coude et il se tût. Earl les dévisagea en soupirant puis ouvrit la lourde porte blindée en marmonnant:

\- Si vous dérangez encore le boss pour rien, vous étonnez pas si vous terminez avec la tête au carré...

Les deux lascars entrèrent dans le hangar et une odeur de transpiration et de paille leur monta immédiatement aux narines. Respirant le plus possible par la bouche, ils s'avancèrent parmi les cages amoncellées contenant diverses espèces de pokémon exotiques ou aux qualités de combat plutôt recherchées. Un combat se déroulait actuellement dans un bassin en béton armé couvert d'un grillage. Un Nostenfer était aux prises avec un Démolosse furieux.

Plus loin, une porte encadrée par quatre hommes en costard noir impeccable se tenaient comme des mannequins immobiles. Sous les couinements du Nostenfer passant à trépas, Jack et Stan s'avancèrent vers la porte. Les quatre gardes sortirent des Luxeball rutilantes en se préparant au combat. Stan prit le sac des mains de Jack et le lança au sol en déclarant:

\- Ça pourrait intéresser le patron.

\- Encore un Chétiflor au " _potentiel exceptionnel à tout point de vue_ "? Ricana un des hommes de main.

\- Nan, ce coup-ci, y'a pas d'arnaque. C'est du vrai de vrai. Une enflure comme on en voit rarement.

\- On connait tes combines Stan. Tu peux rentrer avec ton pokémon miteux.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et la silhouette d'un homme se profila légèrement en demandant d'une voix très grave:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici.

\- Pardon patron! On voulait pas vous importuner!

\- Je vous ai posé une question.

L'homme n'avait que légèrement haussé le ton mais il y eut soudainement le silence dans toute l'arène clandestine. L'homme sortit une cigarette et l'alluma tranquillement tandis qu'un de ces hommes prenait la parole:

\- C'est Stan qui...

\- Je vous ai rien demandé à vous. Y'a quoi dans ton sac? Fit-il d'un geste du menton à son visiteur.

\- U-un pokémon. On vous le vends à un prix correct!

\- Ton dernier " _champion_ " n'a pas tenu dix secondes. J'espère pour toi que tu a réfléchi parce que si ton pokémon se plante, tu descends dans l'arène contre un Libégon affamé. Tu es prévenu.

Stan avala difficilement sa salive en approuvant d'un hochement de tête. L'homme s'avança, ramassa le sac, et d'un geste précis et puissant l'envoya rebondir contre le mur bétonné de l'arène. Il marcha tranquillement, la cigarette au coin des lèvres et déclencha une Hyperball en ruminant.

\- On va bien voir ce qu'il vaut fasse à mon Ossatueur.


	105. Chapitre 105: Régression

Mike émergea avec peine de son sommeil forcé en se massant douloureusement la tête et se dégagea du sac avec empressement. Ses oreilles furent immediatement assourdies par les acclamations et ses yeux eurent du mal à s'acclimater à la lumière des puissants néons qui eclairaient l'arène. Les murs etaient couverts de marques, d'impacts et de sang séché. Une créature brune avec un crane d'os se tenait face à lui, visiblement hostile. Mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à organiser ses pensées, l'os qu'elle tenait lui fila droit sur la tête pour le percuter violemment. Alors qu'il se redressait pour attaquer, l'os revint en le frappant par derrière ce qui eut don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. S'avançant maladroitement il tenta un coup de patte mais son adversaire l'esquiva sans difficulté avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois avec sa masse d'os.

Le Tenefix grogna en serrant les poings et le manège dura un bon moment pendant lequel les sifflets et les huées retentirent. Stan tremblait de tout son corps en pensant à ce qui l'attendait lorsque l'homme le dévisagea en glissant son index sous son cou dans un geste sans hésitation. Mike était furieux et s'agitait de plus en plus sous les coups qui pleuvaient. Pris d'un accès de rage, il se jeta sur l'Ossatueur et le roua brutalement de coups tout en donnant de furieux coups de dents. Dans sa fureur il avait littéralement broyé la tête du pokémon et du sang recouvrait ses mains, son visage et le sol de l'arène tandis que la foule se bousculait pour prendre des paris. L'homme laissa tomber sa cigarette sous l'effet de la stupeur et s'approcha de la grille en murmurant:

\- Fantastique...

\- Hé il est pas encore à vous! Fit Stan, sur la défensive.

\- Maintenant il l'est.

Il claqua des doigts et ses gardes lachèrent des Grotadmorv et des Smogogo qui cernèrent aussitôt les deux hommes qui levèrent les bras, mais Stan protesta:

\- Salopard! On te ramene un pokémon de compèt' et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie?! Enfoiré!

\- Soyez heureux d'être en vie, les ploucs. Maintenant débarassez moi le plancher.

Claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts, ils furent escortés dehors et éjectés sans ménagement. Un des homme de main s'approcha:

\- Vous le gardez patron?

\- Évidemment. Hargneux comme il est, il fera un prédateur de choix pour ce sale môme qui a failli ruiner mon business. Alexandre était l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, ce garçon doit payer.

Tirant un couteau d'une de ses manches, il l'envoya filer sur une photographie épinglée au mur ou le visage de Mike était bien visible. Il ralluma une cigarette et continua:

\- Il a été aperçu à Kanto pour la dernière fois et mon agent sur le navire qui relie de la bas à ici a disparu, je suis prêt à parier que ce petit fumier n'y est pas étranger. Si je lui mets la main dessus, je vais le broyer sans ménagement.

\- D'ailleurs il ne faut pas trop traîner, patron. Vous avez une conférence a tenir.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, parfois je me dit que c'est trop facile, une soutane et des bonnes paroles et les gens vous vénèrent comme un messie. De plus qui irait soupçonner un religieux aux visions arrêtées d'entretenir un commerce très profitable de pokémons volés et de combats clandestins?

\- C'est vous le meilleur patron.

\- Et lorsque j'aurais monté mon armée je pourrais écraser des pays entiers. Tous devront payer ou souffrir. Et je n'aurais aucune pitié pour ces sois-disant "champions".

\- Et le garçon?

\- Continuez à le chercher, son élimination reste prioritaire, si Arceus s'est manifesté c'est vraisemblablement qu'il n'est pas banal et il est hors de question qu'un électron libre aussi mystérieux se promène dans mon projet de conquête mondiale pour foutre le bordel. L'ordre de tuer reste effectif jusqu'à son élimination. Et précisez que sans son cadavre devant moi, il n'y aura aucune récompense.

\- Bien patron.

L'homme tendit une veste à son chef et l'escorta au dehors ou un Étouraptor attendait son passager. Mike passa deux semaines dans l'arène. Deux semaines ou il ne fit que se battre et devait tuer pour avoir à manger, et plus le temps passait, plus sa mémoire s'estompait, Polly, Rio et les autres n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs de rêves teintés de violence. Son corps était couvert de blessures par lacérations et des croûtes de sang séché constellaient sa fourrure comme des astres difformes dans les ténèbres de sa peau. Désormais il grognait contre tout et tout le monde, en deux semaines il avait appris qu'aucune main n'était son amie, à part pour le rouer de coups et le traîner au sol, aucun contact appréciable n'était arrivé.

En plein combat contre un Mangriff, la porte d'entrée claqua à la volée. Il y eut des détonations et des cris, beaucoup de fumée et le silence tomba avec les volutes de poussière, tel un brouillard sinistre. Un rugissement déchira l'atmosphère et la tête d'un Carchacrok fendit le brouillard. D'un coup de griffe il broya la cage et les deux pokémon s'enfuirent. Distinguant le carré lumineux de la porte, Mike se rua dans la direction, mais quelque chose l'attrapa au passage pour le soulever par la jambe et il se retrouva la tête en bas, suspendu. Une voix féminine murmura:

\- C'est lui?

\- Aucune idée. J'espère. Fit une autre voix de fille, familière.

Deux mains le saisirent délicatement pour le faire tourner et la seconde voix murmura:

\- J'aimerais que ce soit lui, mais je souhaite aussi que ce ne soit pas lui... le pauvre est dans un sale état...

\- C'est lui, oui ou non? S'impatienta la première voix.

\- J'essaye de vérifier mais avec toutes ces blessures je ne peux rien certifier et...

Le sol gronda et Mike tomba brusquement sur le sol. Une énorme tête apparut et le saisit dans sa gueule tandis que la seconde voix criait de toutes ses forces. Il faisait froid et noir mais rapidement il fut ressorti de cette énorme machoire. Un Steelix le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur et l'un des hommes de main du patron se tenait la. Il posa son pied sur la jambe du Ténéfix en brandissant une branche d'arbre. Il lança:

\- C'est le pokémon du patron. Si vous repartez avec, il va me démolir, alors dégagez de là.

\- Où crois-tu pouvoir aller comme ça? Fit une femme habillée en noir de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux blonds flottant au vent.

\- Essayez de me le reprendre alors.

Cynthia s'avança et il abattit la branche sur le bras du Tenefix qui hurla de douleur sous le coup. Polly retint Cynthia, larmoyante:

\- N-n'avancez pas...

\- mais !

\- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque !

Cynthia serra les poings tandis que l'homme au Steelix éclata de rire:

\- Hahahahaha, je le savais! Ce pokémon est bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît ! Non seulement il y a une équipe pour le chercher mais en plus la grande Cynthia a fait le déplacement en personne. Cette sale bestiole doit valoir son pesant d'or...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! S'énerva Cynthia, rouge de colère.

\- Laissez moi partir avec lui ou je le bute.

\- Hors de question! S'exclama la championne.

\- Beep. Mauvaise réponse.

Il frappa à nouveau le Tenefix mais en pleine tête cette fois ci. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et le pokémon laissa retomber ses bras, inerte. Polly fondit en larmes, mais Cynthia remarqua que les doigts bougeaient encore faiblement. La discussion continua et Exagide jaillit secrètement de sa Ball, profitant que l'attention était décalée sur Cynthia et son Carchacrok. Schwertgeist déposa tout doucement son bouclier derrière un débris, puis se laissant tomber au sol, elle rampa précautionneusement en faisant le tour pour contourner l'homme et son pokémon.

La branche posée sur la tête du Ténéfix, l'homme de main affichait un sourire sinistre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait a porter un autre coup, il sentit quelque chose se plaquer sur sa bouche en glissant autour de sa nuque et dans un geste rapide et silencieux, sa nuque fut brisée par les écharpes d'Exagide. Le Steelix rugit en lançant sa queue sur l'intruse, mais le dragon arrêta le coup et dans un rugissement effroyable il plongea dans le sol pour en ressortir sous l'énorme ver de métal, le projetant en l'air de sa force phénoménale. Le champ libre, Polly se jeta sur le Ténéfix, morte d'inquiétude. Cynthia suivit tandis que son pokémon achevait son adversaire. Elle s'accroupit près du petit corps et demanda:

\- Est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est lui?

\- J'aimerais y croire...

\- Je n'ai qu'une dose d'antidote, les composants sont rares et il faut presque trois mois pour préparer la recette! On a de la chance qu'il reste une dose de secours mais je ne veux pas la gâcher !

Le pokémon remua faiblement la tête et leva très lentement le bras vers Polly. Cynthia observait tout attentivement, a l'affût du moindre indice ou de la moindre preuve. La jeune fille se rapprocha du pokémon et de ses doigts griffus, il palpa la poitrine de la jeune fille qui s'exclama:

\- **C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI !**

La maître de Sinnoh ecarquilla les yeux mais Polly lui prit la seringue des mains et la planta dans le corps du pokémon.

\- Mais tu es folle?! Sur quoi tu...

Mais avant que Cynthia ne finisse sa phrase, un bruit se fit entendre et le Tenefix se mit à grandir tandis que sa fourrure s'eclaircissait pour laisser apparaitre une peau rose et nue. En quelques instants Mike avait recouvré son apparence d'origine. Son corps était cependant couvert de bleus et de plaies plutôt vilaines. Des soins étaient nécessaires. Elle composa un numéro tandis que le garçon caressait la poitrine de sa petite amie d'un air ravi. Un Altaria débarqua rapidement et une infirmière Joelle posa pied à terre avec un Leuphorie et un Nanméouie qui prirent place près du garçon. Polly l'avait couvert pour préserver sa dignité et la médecin l'ausculta rapidement. Elle murmura:

\- Multiples contusions, bras gauche cassé, plaies d'origines inconnues.

Elle gratta une croute et pressa la plaie qui laissa échapper un peu de pus d'un vert-jaune écoeurant puis trempa son auriculaire dedans et goûta la substance sous le regard horrifié de l'entourage avant d'ajouter:

\- Blessures suppurantes, probablement plus d'une semaine. Organisme infecté par un poison, vraisemblablement par le contact prolongé d'un autre pokémon d'une espèce non identifiable pour le moment.

\- Et... c'est bon signe ou pas? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Je vais procurer les soins d'urgence et nous allons le transférer â Rosalia.

\- Bien.

La maitre de Sinnoh rapella son pokémon et fit sortir un Togekiss. Faisant signe à Polly elle la fit grimper dessus et monta à sa suite.

\- Nous allons rentrer immédiatement à Rosalia.

\- Mais Mike...

\- Est entre de bonnes mains. Tu ne pourra rien faire de plus. Je vous ramène en ville.

\- D'accord.

\- Sache que tu a pris la bonne décision en me contactant et zn disant la vérité. J'apprécie ta confiance en moi et sache que ton petit ami reste tout de même ma priorité actuelle. Je suis sa représentante au conseil des maîtres, donc si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est à moi d'en répondre. Étant donné que tu a réagi rapidement, on pourra garder ce... fâcheux incident sous silence.

\- Mais et les maîtres...

\- Ils ne savent pas tout. Et tant qu'il n'y a pas de nécéssité ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir combien de grains de maïs il a mangé le midi ou combien de pas il a fait de tel endroit à tel endroit. Je suis seule juge de ce qui se dira ou non.

\- Merci...

\- Merci à toi surtout. Je suis contente que tu ai retrouvé ton petit ami. Perdre un être cher ne devrais jamais arriver a quiconque.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à poser une question à ce sujet mais en voyant les yeux de Cynthia briller elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Rosalia se profila rapidement devant leur monture et en quelques minutes elles arrivèrent au sol. Polly se dégourdit les jambes et retira le sac de Mike qu'elle portait et la femme lui demanda:

\- Comment tu a su que c'était lui ?

\- Il m'a palpé la poitrine.

\- N'importe quel pokémon un peu porté sur la chose aurait pu le faire, non?

\- Pas de cette manière.

Cynthia dévisagea Polly avec curiosité et intérêt tout en se demandant à quelle point leur relation était fusionnelle pour qu'elle soit capable de discerner ce genre de choses. Elle l'znviait d'avoir Mike, et les rencontrer n'avait que rouvert la plaie dans son coeur et dans son âme. Elle soupira et remercia une nouvelle fois son interlocutrice pour sa présence d'esprit et elle élança sa monture vers les cieux en disparaissant rapidement.

Polly fit sortir Exagide et la félicita pour son geste courageux. Toutes les deux se rendirent au centre pokémon de Rosalia et peu après, Mike fut amené en arrière-salle. La jeune fille se proposa pour assister dans les soins mais elle fut poliment éconduite. Épuisée, elle monta au dortoir avec Exagide et se laissa tomber sur un lit, tombant brutalement de sommeil. Ces deux semaines avaient été extrêmement éprouvantes pour tout le monde. Si tout le monde avait coopéré, Tutankafer était restée dans sa ball depuis la dispute, refusant de sortir lors des rares tentatives des discussion. Ce fut Joelle qui la tira de sa sieste en souriant:

\- Tout va bien, vous pouvez revenir maintenant.

\- Chouette!

La jeune fille sauta du lit, de bonne humeur, et descendit en dévalant les escaliers sous le regard surpris des quelques dresseurs assis aux tables. Se précipitant vers la pièce dédiée aux soins, elle vit son petit ami assis tranquillement sur le fauteuil d'examen. Une troisième infirmière Joelle, un peu plus vieille que les deux autres, se tenait la en prenant des notes. Voyant la jeune fille, elle leva le nez de sa planchette et fit:

\- Ah. Je présume que vous êtes sa petite amie?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Très bien, alors nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je vous écoute... répondit Polly, soucieuse.

\- Le retour à la normale s'est bien déroulé, vous récupererez donc votre petit ami en ordre.

\- Et la mauvaise?

\- Eh bien...

A cet instant il leva la main et palpa avec energie la poitrine de l'infirmière qui se tenait près de lui. Elle s'offusqua et lui tapa sur les doigts.

\- Voilà la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Mais...

\- Il ne parle pas non plus, il ne fait que grogner. Donc physiquement, il est présent, mais la transformation a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Il y a eu un problème?

\- Eh bien son cerveau est retourné à sa taille et sa forme d'origine, mais pour une raison inconnue, il se comporte encore comme un pokémon.

La jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ces dernières paroles. La voix chevrotante, elle demanda à la femme:

\- Et... il n'y a aucune solution ?!

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le premier cas qui soit resté aussi longtemps transformé. Cette mixture de baies est formellement interdite, de plus l'un des composants est introuvable à l'état naturel. Quelqu'un vous aura joué un mauvais tour.

\- Mais... les cas sont traités en combien de temps d'habitude?

\- Trois à cinq jours.

Mike se leva, tripota allègrement la poitrine de sa compagne et dans un grognement de soulagement, posa sa tête dessus avec un sourire béat. La jeune fille se dégagea légèrement et supplia:

\- Il doit bien y avoir un traitement type, quelque chose!

\- Non, je suis désolée.

\- Mais c'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que j'en fait moi?!

\- Enfin... il y aurait éventuellement une possibilité.

\- Hein?! Laquelle?!

\- Un traitement expérimental. Nous n'en sommes qu'a une phase préliminaire mais...

\- Oui! Oui! A ce stade je suis preneuse.

La femme plus âgée posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et fit sortir sa collègue. Tirant Mike sur le fauteuil, elle ferma des sangles et ouvrit un volet roulant qui donnait sur une cuve. Dedans flottaient des Meios et elle expliqua à la petite amie:

\- Nous branchons un câble sur le lobe temporal de votre compagnon et les pokémon envoient une série d'images dans sa tête. Des choses positives et des choses négatives. A chaque pensée négative ou il ne réagira pas, il recevra un électrochoc.

\- **HEIN?! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MEDECINE DE SADIQUES ?!**

\- Calmez vous s'il vous plaît... je vous l'ai dit c'est pas encore au point mais...

\- **Hors de question!** On est pas des sauvages! Libérez le immédiatemment!

Elle relâcha le garçon qui vint se blottir contre sa compagne. En pleurant elle sortit du centre avec Mike puis, quittant Rosalia, elle s'enfonça dans un petit chemin forestier et se laissa tomber sur un banc, le visage baigné de larmes. Le regardant d'un air désolé, elle geignit:

\- Et maintenant?

Puis elle éclata en sanglots.


	106. Chapitre 106: Soulagement

Le garçon était assis sur le banc et regardait sa petite amie sans comprendre. Il approcha sa tête mais elle le repoussa fermement en séchant ses larmes.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant...

Pour toute réponse il grinça des dents en souriant puis se leva. Regardant autour de lui, le garçon se mit à renifler tout et n'importe quoi avec un intérêt grandissant. Polly avait secrètement espéré que Joelle se soit trompée au sujet du garçon mais il était clair que ses facultés mentales avaient été altérées. Le coeur lourd elle fit sortir tous les autres pokémon et leur présenta la situation.

\- Mike n'est... plus lui même.

\- Ami-de-je ! S'exclama Tutankafer, ravie.

Pour toute réponse, le dresseur s'approcha d'elle et essaya en vain de la mordre. Fluchgeist recula en le repoussant.

\- Il... il se comporte encore comme le pokémon qu'il était et je doute fort qu'on puisse le ramener à la raison.

Tout le monde regarda le dresseur qui se roulait dans les aiguilles de Pin et le sable en riant. Exagide observait tour à tour le dresseur et Polly, puis effectua une serie de gestes. Polly fouilla dans le sac pour en tirer le carnet et dechiffra en temps réel ce que disait Schwertgeist.

\- Non je ne lui ferais pas faire le traitement de choc du centre pokémon de Rosalia, si c'est pour avoir un légume, c'est non.

L'épée entama une autre série de gestes et Polly s'offusqua.

\- Non je ne le frapperais pas à la tête en continu pour espérer qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Exagide replia ses bras et scruta son dresseur avec minutie et semblait évaluer la situation. De son côté Polly reprit:

\- Sauf changement majeur, nous sommes coincées ici. Si l'une d'entre vous a une meilleure solution je... HÉ !

Exagide venait de soulever Mike et fit heurter sa tête avec force sur l'écorce d'un arbre. Il y eut un bruit mat et le garçon secoua la tête. Pendant un instant son regard changea et il fixa Polly. Il articula:

\- J-j-j-jeeeeeeee...

\- **MIKE !** Fit la jeune fille les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Yeeeeeeeee ! Fit-il en couinant tandis qu'il palpait à nouveau la poitrine de sa petite amie.

\- Faux espoir... fit Polly en soupirant.

Schwertgeist fit de grands gestes et Polly les décrypta au fur et à mesure avant de s'énerver:

\- Non tu ne le jettera pas contre des rochers! Ma parole tu es une tortionnaire ! Ne l'approche pas tant que tu sera résolue à...

Nouvelle série de signes.

\- Un choc plus fort encore?! Tu veux pas le tuer aussi tant que tu y est? Non, c'est hors de question !

Exagide croisa les bras en pliant légèrement son oeil dans un regard contrarié tandis que le dresseur grimpait dans les branches d'un arbre en grognant. Après une discussion tout le monde rentra dans sa ball et Polly eut un mal fou à ce que son dresseur la suive. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et dormir pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se réveiller et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ils feraient l'amour tendrement dans la tente et Mike lui chuchoterais des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Rougissante à cette pensée elle la chassa néanmoins rapidement.

La journée fut assez laborieuse et à plusieurs reprises elle fit appel à Exagide pour forcer le garçon à suivre. C'était mentalement épuisant de le rappeller tout le temps à l'ordre et désolant de voir qu'il lui prenait de gratter le sol avec ses ongles pour essayer de manger des cailloux. Lorsque le soleil se trouva non loin de l'horizon, elle fit tomber son sac dans une clairière et fondit en larmes sous le regard intrigué de son petit ami qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Exagide enroula un des ses bras et emmena Mike plus loin pour une promenade, signifiant par gestes à Polly qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de dresser un campement sans se préoccuper du garçon. Lorsqu'ils furent partis elle mit bien dix minutes à se calmer et fit sortir tout le monde. Tutankafer prit son apparence humaine et s'approcha d'elle en tendant un petit objet. C'était un mignon petit ruban blanc plié en un élégant flot et maintenu en son centre par une capsule de bière bon marché. L'air sincère, elle murmura:

\- Je-moi pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Je-moi pas gentille avec Ombre-de-froid. Ça cadeau pardon.

\- Il est vraiment très joli. Renifla Polly en séchant ses larmes. Mais il ne fallait pas. Je sais que parfois on a une vision très différentes des choses mais c'est aussi grâce à ça que je comprends que le monde ne tourne pas selon mon bon vouloir.

\- Ombre-de-froid...

\- Je sais que la situation a été vraiment bizarre, on a toutes été très perturbées par ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis contente que les mecs qu'on a croisé près de Rosalia soient venus nous dire qu'ils avaient vu un Ténéfix à l'arène illégale.

\- Eux demandé beaucoup argent pour info...

\- Oui mais au moins on l'a retrouvé. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente qu'il soit de retour. Enfin si on peut appeller ça un retour...

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Rio et pleura à chaudes larmes toute son inquiétude et sa frustration contenue depuis des jours. Son amie lui tapota maladroitement le dos en souriant et en murmurant quelques consolations de bon ton. Ayant épuisé ses yeux, Polly se redressa et la tente fut déployée et un feu fut préparé. Elle regarda aux alentours tandis que Desséliande et Moyade jouaient avec un vieux jeu de cartes. La jeune fille s'adressa à la femme près du feu:

\- Je vais voir ou ils sont, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis.

\- Je-moi rester ici.

\- Merci. J'espère que tout va bien...

Polly suivit le chemin pris par Exagide et se dirigea en soupirant vers un petit bruit de clapotis. Elle déboucha sur une rivière coulant en une petite cascade dans un écrin de verdure champêtre. Quelques Psykokwak pataugeaient dans l'eau et un Stari séchait tranquillement non loin. Mike était assis sagement sur un gros rocher, torse nu et pieds nus, obnubilé par le chatoiement de l'eau provoqué par les rayons du soleil couchant filtrant à travers le feuillage et entre les troncs. La bouche de la jeune fille esquissa un leger sourire puis elle s'approcha du garçon et vit qu'il tenait un bout de bois creux avec une étrange mixture dedans. Une lueur d'espoir s'empara d'elle et sa petite amie demanda:

\- Mike? Tu...

\- Greuuuuuuuu! Fit il en découvrant des dents violettes avec de la bouillie dégoulinante de sa bouche.

\- N'a pas changé. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des espoirs toute seule.

Il leva son récipient rudimentaire et avala une gorgée.

\- Où est Exagide ?

\- Guuuuuuuh. Fit-il en pointant du doigt la direction du campement.

\- Étrange, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Curieuse, elle trempa son doigt dans la texture onctueuse et la goûta.

\- Hé, c'est super bon ça! Tu m'en donne un peu?

\- Greugreu.

Ils se partagèrent le contenu du bol rudimentaire tandis que les Psykokwak rentrèrent dans une sorte de terrier boueux et que le Stari glissait dans l'eau tranquillement avant de se laisser emporter par le courant.

Elle contempla le torse nu de son petit ami et un frisson la parcourut. Elle réprima une poussée biologique soudaine. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mais le comportement de son petit ami la dissuadait sévèrement. Inexorablement, il se rapprocha d'elle et sous l'effet d'une bouffée de chaleur, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement, redoutant une réponse animale de la part de son petit ami mais il afficha un gigantesque sourire et lui rendit son baiser.

Fébrile, Polly posa les mains sur le corps de son petit ami et peu à peu la raison laissa sa place à son instinct. Le garçon descendit du rocher avec elle et la tint par les hanches en lui mordillant les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle dégagea son visage il descendit dans le cou en continuant ses légères morsures. Les pensées de la jeune fille se brouillaient et elle sentit son corps grimper en température. D'un geste ample elle se déshabilla et succomba à l'appel de la chair. Motivé par le comportement de la fille, Mike la plaqua sur le sol en l'embrassant avidement. Sa virilité se fraya un chemin sans résistance et il la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle écarquillait ses yeux en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement intime.

Leur effusion de plaisir dura très longtemps et d'ordinaire assez reservé son compagnon était a présent très enthousiaste et dominant dans son assaut amoureux. Elle succomba finalement à son va et viens en tremblant de tous ses muscles et en geignant à gorge déployée. Son petit ami s'immobilisa tandis qu'elle redescendait lentement sur terre. Mais quelque chose clochait sévèrement, il semblait complètement figé dans son geste et tous ses muscles étaient d'une raideur incroyable. Ses grands yeux étaient marquants par leur pupilles dilatées et du sang se mit à couler de son nez. Au moment ou elle recula, il tomba dans l'eau, bloqué dans la même posture étrange. Sa compagne bondit dans l'eau et le souleva. Elle avait l'impressoon qu'il pesait une tonne. Il cligna soudainement des yeux et fixa sa petite amie avant d'articuler péniblement:

\- Whoa. Ça, c'était carrément tripant.

\- M-mike? Bredouilla Polly, livide.

\- Hé oui c'est moi, désolé de pas être cet acteur là, Dhonny Jepp.

\- **OH MIKE !**

La fille le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et pleura de joie. Plus loin, cachée derrière un buisson, Exagide croisa les bras d'un air satisfait en jetant des restes de baies Qualot et se dirigea tranquillement vers la tente et les autre pokémon.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux amants furent pleine de tendresse et sa compagne l'entraîna vers le campement, ravie. Lorsqu'elle se présenta avec lui, il lança une blague pas marrante et tous ses pokémons se jetèrent sur lui dans un grand moment d'affection. Polly se saisit d'une petite boite et y versa un extrait de l'etrange substance dedans. Puis, toute heureuse que son petit ami soit revenu à la raison, elle le caressa avec amour. Il s'étira et se massa les tempes.

\- Je sais par ou tu es passée Polly, et tu a toute ma sympathie.

\- Comment ça?

\- Cette arène c'était vraiment moche et je suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais la survie importait plus que quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'a pas à te justifier. Le plus important c'est que tu sois ici avec nous en ce moment.

Il la serra dans ses bras et se détendit considérablement. Ses idées etaient encore un peu en désordre mais peu à peu ses pensees s'eclaircissaient. Remarquant le second ruban dans les cheveux de Polly il demanda:

\- Polly? Tu a fait un concours? J'ai raté un chapitre?

\- Non, c'est un petit secret entre Rio et moi hihi!

Mike serra la femme dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de se tourner vers son groupe et annonça:

\- Bien, je suggère que nous reprenions notre périple d'origine.

\- Quelque chose m'intrigue, c'est cette fille qui a donné les composants nécessaires a cette baie en disant qu'elle ne savait pas, or à Rosalia on m'a signifié que ce n'était pas possible de regrouper ces ingrédients par hasard.

\- En effet c'est cette Sieglinde qui m'a donné ça...

\- Elle t'avait pas laissé son numéro?

\- Si, je l'ai là. Je vais passer un appel pour voir.

Il entra le contact et la numérotation se fit. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries et une voix de répondeur énonça:

" _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Eusèbe Ottersmang, je suis actuellement occupé à quelque chose de plus intéressant que votre stupide appel, alors ne prenez pas la peine de laisser un message si j'ai manqué votre tentative de conversation inepte._ "

Mike raccrocha en serrant les poings et gronda:

\- Un jour je lui fracasserais le crâne.

\- C'etait qui?

\- Le numéro d'Eusèbe.

\- Oh, alors ça veut dire que...

\- Cette fille avec son air faussement gentil et sa maladresse de jeune fille n'etaient qu'un simulacre. Ce connard va encore me pourrir la vie...

\- Courage. La prochaine fois on fera attention. Fit sa petite amie, souriante.

\- oui.

\- **ET ON ÉVITERA DE DONNER N'IMPORTE QUOI À MANGER POUR RIGOLER.** Fit-elle en fixant Rio d'un regard insistant.

Cette dernière baissa la tête, un peu honteuse mais Mike reprit la parole:

\- Bref, problème réglé. On retourne à Rosalia des demain, cette expérience m'a donnée une idée.

\- De quel genre? S'inquiéta sa petite amie?

\- Surprise !

Polly soupira en souriant et prit la main du garçon dans la sienne et il conclut:

\- La journée a été rude pour tout le monde, je suggère qu'on aille tous se reposer pour une bonne nuit, ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

Mike ouvrit la tente et tira le sac de couchage dans l'herbe. Intriguée sa compagne demanda :

\- Tu ne dors pas avec moi?!

\- Je vais dormir dehors, j'ai passé deux semaines en cage, un espace exigu ça m'enchante pas franchement...

\- Oh.

\- Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux...

Souriante elle se glissa dans le sac avec lui et Rio le regarda d'un air un peu triste en demandant:

\- Je-moi vouloir dormir avec Ami-de-je aussi...

\- Tu vois bien qu'on est complets! Marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Attends. Fit Mike en sortant du sac de couchage.

Il plia la tente et posa deux petits rochers de part et d'autre pour pas qu'elle ne se déploie durant le sommeil. Il ouvrit le sac en grand et l'étendit comme une couverture. Il s'allongea dessous et les deux filles vinrent se placer chacune â coté de lui.

\- La, comme ça, pas de jalouse.

À sa grande surprise, Moyade s'approcha également d'eux et se posa avec délicatesse sur la couverture improvisée. Sa tiédeur corporelle réchauffa le sac de couchage déplié. Exagide vint également s'allonger sur l'ensemble en prenant soin de laisser son bouclier dans l'herbe. Desséliande se rétracta sur elle même pour rejoindre la pile et se blottit près de Rio. Polly gloussa:

\- Il va bientôt falloir une couverture format géant hihihi!

Il sourit en s'endormit rapidement. Polly fit un sourire en sentant la tête de son petit ami contre sa poitrine. Il avait beau être revenu à la normale, certaines habitudes persistaient.


	107. Chapitre 107: Dresseurs Indomptables

C'est la pluie qui les surprit de bon matin. Froide et épaisse. Le ciel était encore assez obscur et le tonnerre grondait au loin. Le groupe se réfugia sous un arbre énorme et un petit-déjeuner fut consommé à la hâte. Et ils se dirigèrent vers Rosalia. Le temps était un peu plus clément et la grosse pluie s'était transformée en une petite bruine humide. Le dresseur consulta sa carte du pokédex et pointa une boutique avec satisfaction.

\- Génial, j'avais peur qu'on ai raté l'occasion à Oliville mais ça va le faire!

\- Un magasin de... tissus?

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me traite de clochard. Et de plus cette tunique commence à avoir pas mal de trous. C'était un truc fabriqué un peu a la hâte à Kalos, il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

\- Je demande un droit de véto sur le design. Fit Polly, un peu inquiète.

\- Rien du tout! D'ailleurs tu va rester avec les autres et je vais y aller seul.

\- Hein?! Mais...

\- Fait moi confiance. On se retrouve au centre à vingt heures ce soir.

\- Je te préviens, si tu reviens avec un truc laid, je t'étrangle. Dit-elle, nerveuse. J'ai un lectorat très pointilleux... ajouta la jeune fille a voix basse.

\- Un quoi? Fit Mike, pensif.

\- Un porte-monnaie pas extensible.

\- Mais Fluchgeist est blindée d'argent?! Quel rapport avec la monnaie?! Oh non... me dit pas que...

\- Que quoi?

\- Vous avez tout claqué en hôtel et en fiesta pendant mon absence!

Polly fit un regard vexé a son compagnon.

\- Attends t'es sérieux là?

\- Mais je rigole ! Oulalaaaa, tu devrais te décoincer un peu, le stress te fait un très mauvais maquillage ma pauvre !

\- Mais je ne suis pas...

\- Eh bien justement!

Polly soupira en secouant la tête et Mike continua:

\- Y'a du tourisme à faire, des visites, un peu de shopping, une initiation spirituelle, j'en sais rien moi, amuse toi!

La jeune fille sembla dubitative puis après quelques instants se mit à faire un large sourire.

\- Bien, maintenant laisse moi me débrouiller.

\- Huit heures tapantes ce soir?

\- Huit heures tapantes ce soir. Sauf modification du planning je transmettrais à Joelle.

Il se séparèrent après un baiser et chacun partit de son côté. Après vingt minutes de marche, le garçon pénétra dans le bâtiment marqué "Dodrio Tissus". Une douce lumière tamisée diffusait une ambiance feutrée et douce. Circulant entre les rayons il touchait les étoffes du bout des doigts, les différentes textures defilaient sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais alors qu'il observait un brun foncé teinte "arbre millénaire" une main se glissa sous sa tunique pour le pincer à la hanche. Terrifié par ce contact inconnu, il sursauta en fit un grand pas en arrière, horrifié à l'idée qu'un ou une inconnu-e n'ai réussi à le toucher directement.

\- Ben alors? On dit plus bonjour?

\- Aaaaah! Pardonnez moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue...

\- Tu aurais manqué l'immanquable Myosotis? Ce serait dommage !

\- Ah euh ouais haha! Fit-il, toujours gêné par ce contact physique impromptu.

\- Alors tu n'es pas avec ta poulette ?

\- Ben en fait on s'est séparés et...

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et demanda, incrédule:

\- Séparés? Mais...

\- Non mais pas séparés comme ça! Elle est ailleurs pendant que moi je suis ici.

\- Ah, ouf, tu m'a fait peur...

\- Peur?!

\- Vous êtes l'incarnation du couple atypique, c'est fantastique !

\- Si vous le dites...

\- Mais trêves de blabla, dis moi plutôt ce que tu fait là?

\- Je veux, euh... changer de tenue.

\- Ça te va bien pourtant...

\- Peut-être mais regardez.

Il rentra un bras et sortit son pouce par une déchirure en l'agitant d'un air désolé.

\- Tu fait pouce-r des doigts sur tes vetements? Hihihihihi

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mike resta interdit, le jeu de mot pénétrant lentement son esprit, puis il se mit à rire. Séchant ses larmes il répondit:

\- Je... je voudrais changer d'habits, mais plus solide et qui fasse moins mendiant. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais j'ai pas concrétisé l'idée...

\- Formidable! Viens avec moi!

Elle le tira brusquement par le poignet et l'amena devant une porte. Elle passa rapidement un badge dans un lecteur et cacha bruquement l'affichage, faisant entrer le garçon.

\- Dis moi tout! Fit-elle excitée comme une puce.

\- Eh bien pour tout vous dire... je ne sais pas trop encore. Je n'ai même pas décidé de la couleur. Les bruns différents c'était sympa mais avec la poussière et tout je ressemble à un primitif.

\- Un primitif plutôt mignon à en juger par les photos...

\- Les photos? Quelles photos?!

\- Oups. J'ai manqué une occasion de me taire...

\- Comment vous êtes au courant que Polly prends des photos de moi?!

\- Eh bien euh... Elle m'a envoyé un courrier et elle s'est trompée de euh... pièce jointe.

\- Ah... ce truc de voyage?

\- Oui! Exactement! Fit Myosotis en soupirant de satisfaction.

\- Quelle étourdie quand même...

\- Ce n'est rien, dis moi plutôt ce que tu a comme idée. Un costard seyant? Une tenue sportive? Un ensemble cuir moulant?

Mike haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné et puis rougit légèrement avant de répondre:

\- Les trucs... euh, moulants, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, je suis un dresseur, pas un top-model...

La vieille femme éclata dans un fou rire en se tenant a la table et eut du mal à se calmer. Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction mais il attendit patiemment qu'elle se remette de son hilarité. Elle commenta:

\- Ah mon petit Mike, tu es touchant de naïveté parfois...

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

\- Ça viendra déjà au moment venu! Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bref, alors?

\- Je pense que je vais opter pour quelque chose de similaire mais j'aimerais une couleur discrète.

\- On oublie le poncho rose a paillette alors?

\- Oui, on l'oublie définitivement sauf si vous voulez que je gagne mes matchs par abandon pour hilarité de l'adversaire.

\- C'est dommage, je te voyait bien avec un petit ensemble un peu chic et bien taillé, tu ferait encore plus de ravages chez la gent féminine!

\- Je veux faire des ravages dans l'équipe adverse, pas dans les coeurs des filles!

Myosotis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ces garçons qui ne pensent qu'au combat...

\- Mon rêve c'est de devenir maitre de la ligue, pas danseur artistique! Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'admire ces gens la, ma mère adorait le patinage artistique a la télé, mais je suis un véritable patapouf et un échec en spectacle scolaire ça vous marque à vie, croyez moi.

\- Très bien, après tout c'est toi qui décide! Je te verrais bien avec un joli bleu nuit, regarde.

Elle tira un rack de rouleaux et tira un bleu très foncé en continuant:

\- Ça irait super bien avec tes yeux!

\- Non je veux vraiment quelque chose de sobre mais quelque chose qui marque aussi.

\- Un rouge très foncé? Il y a un rouge sang plus loin!

\- J'ai dit " _qui marque_ " pas " _qui fasse que je sorte d'un massacre généralisé_ "...

\- Monsieur est difficile je vois! Fit-elle d'une voix exagérément pincée.

\- Le modèle initial me plait beaucoup mais j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus seyant, et de plus pratique.

\- Je vois... Et du noir, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

\- Ça ne va pas faire un peu trop sinistre?

\- tout dépendra du résultat final. Le noir était autrefois une couleur réservée à la noblesse et aux membres de familles riches. Aujourd'hui c'est vulgarisé avec une image de rebelle morbide, mais je t'assure qu'un noir bien porté, ça vous change un homme.

Mike resta dubitatif puis demanda:

\- Quelles sont les limites techniques?

\- C'est à dire?

\- En admettant un budget... conséquent et si je vous laissait carte blanche, est-ce que vous seriez partante.

Elle devint livide en ouvrant les yeux au maximum avant de chuchoter:

\- Donne moi les finances, je te fait quelque chose d'unique.

\- Hmmm... ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mais je suis curieux. Donnez moi un prix.

\- Un prix...

\- Grosso modo.

\- huit-cent-mille.

Mike s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et se pinça en croyant rêver.

\- **Huit...huit cent mille ?!**

\- C'est à la louche, mais à ce prix la tu sera le dresseur le mieux sapé de la planète. À ce stade je peux même te promettre quelque chose de phénoménal.

\- Phénoménal comment?

\- Comme ça.

Myosotis tira un petit coup sec sur sa manche et toute sa tenue passa d'un tailleur classique à un tailleur en écailles noires veinés d'un bleu profond, donnant un effet reptilien des plus somptueux. Devant l'air épaté du garçon elle expliqua:

\- Un tissu basé sur les propriétés chimiques d'un Métamorph. Très coûteux mais les possibilités sont illimitées. Mon ensemble reproduit des écailles de Trioxhydre, je peux ainsi changer de style d'un simple mouvement. De plus ça se travaille plutôt bien donc je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose à la hauteur pour toi.

Mike était subjugué par ce qu'il venait de voir et se mit a réfléchir de manière intensive. Finalement arrêté sur une idée, il proposa:

\- Je suggère qu'on travaille un visuel ensembles et ce soir je vous dit si c'est faisable financièrement.

\- Je prends les lingots aussi. Fit-elle en appuyant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ah, vous êtes au courant.

\- Eh oui, les nouvelles vont vite par ici...

Il répondit par un sourire et se pencha sur une feuille en dessinant avec ferveur, le concept qui avait germé dans son esprit était soudainement en ébullition. Il déclina une variante abordable et une version déraisonnable. Ayant terminé, myosotis prit un crayon et gomma le rebord du col pour le colorier en rouge vif.

\- Hé! Pas de rouge!

\- Mais c'est joli!

\- Non Je veux du violet!

\- Tu es sur? Le rouge attire le regard et...

\- Je veux pas ressembler à un Darkrai version naze!

\- C'est toi qui vois...

\- Dernier détail, je veux une grande capuche avec un arceau amovible à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- j'ai ma petite idée!

\- Dessine moi ça parce que ça ne me parle pas comme ça.

Il fit un dessin séparé ou une bande en demi cercle pivotait à l'intérieur de la capuche.

\- Ça va le faire. Grave.

\- Très bien. Maintenant c'est à toi de me dire si tu veux la version coûteuse ou rester sur une simple copie améliorée de ce que tu a déjà.

\- Je peux vous dire ça demain matin?

\- Sans problème.

\- En revanche si tu a les finances, sache que ce ne sera pas fait en cinq minutes, il faudra au moins deux bonnes semaines, voir trois.

\- Pas de soucis pour le timing. Vous me direz quand je peux la récupérer et...

\- À ce prix la on te la livre en mains propres mon garçon! Fit-elle en tapotant la joue de Mike, affectueusement.

\- Oh. C'est sympa.

\- Demain matin je repars vers neuf heures alors ne tarde pas à venir donner ta réponse, j'ai du monde à voir.

\- C'est noté.

Il la quitta vers cinq heures du soir lorsqu'ils eurent déterminé jusqu'au moindre détail. Enthousiasmé par ce projet, Mike ne tenait plus en place et revint au centre pokémon, impatient. Il s'installa tranquillement à une table en mangeant une baie fruitée. Au bout de vingt minutes il remarqua trois jeunes filles d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Elles le faisaient avec toute la discretion maladroite que des adolescentes pouvaient faire preuve. Intrigué par leur comportement il tourna la tête pour voir si un mec mignon ne se tenait pas derrière lui, mais il ne vit rien et se replongea dans ses pensées. Mais son attention fut franchement attirée lorsqu'il les vit se donner des coups de coudes les unes aux autres comme si chacune défiait les deux autres de venir le voir.

Elles finirent par se lever toutes les trois et s'approchèrent de lui. Machinalement il porta la main à sa poche mais regretta rapidement d'avoir confié tout le monde à Polly. Les filles joignirent finalement sa table en chuchotant et il les entendit se chamailler:

\- Vas-y parle lui!

\- Non vas-y toi!

\- C'est ton idée!

\- Mais si c'est pas lui?

\- Imagine si c'est lui!

\- Chhhh! Il va nous entendre!

\- Mais vas-y puisque tu pense que c'est lui!

\- Me pousse pas!

Il s'éclaircit la gorge de façon prononcée et les considéra d'un oeil méfiant. Il y avait deux blondes, probablement des jumelles, et une autre aux cheveux roux, la plus jolie des trois. Cette dernière s'approcha, les joues rouges, et balbutia:

\- Je... euh...je...enfin, ahem. Vous...

\- Allez y franchement si vous avez une question. Fit Mike, nerveux et sur la défensive.

\- C'est... c'est bien vous " _Mike le sauvageon_ "?

\- Euh... je suppose que oui. Si vous me demandez quelque chose je pourrais probablement vous confirmer que c'est moi?

\- Pardon de vous dérangez mais... est-ce que vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe?

\- Un... autograohe?!

Mike était dubitatif devant une telle célébrité et un surnom pareil. De mémoire il ne se rappelait pas où il aurait pu se retrouver avec un tel titre. Mais voulant en terminer rapidement avec cette interaction il reprit d'un ton pas très convaincu:

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir...

\- Vous pourriez m'écrire " _pour mon adorable Emma_ "?

\- Euh... si ça vous fait plaisir.

Elle fit soudainement un immense sourire en trépignant sur place tandis que les jumelles gloussaient. La jeune fille tira un magasine de son sac et en fit rapidement tourner les pages avec une certaine fébrilité. Le garçon se demandait qui pouvait bien l'avoir pris en photo pour qu'il apparaisse dans un support papier. C'est alors qu'il se souvint des photos de Polly, de la lettre postée en douce et de la réponse évasive de sa petite amie lorsqu'il demandait pourquoi elle prenait ce genre de photos. Il se figea tandis qu'elle faisait glisser l'ouvrage vers lui. Il se vit allongé sur un sol de lave refroidie, le bassin caché par une volute de fumée en souriant. C'était les photos qu'avait prises sa petite amie à l'arène de Cramois'île. Il se crispa et fit un effort monumental pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant après avoir déchiré le magasine. Légèrement tremblant il tourna la partie avant du magasine et en lut le titre:

" _Dresseurs indomptables_ "

Les jeunes filles le regardaient avec insistance et il s'empara brusquement du stylo que l'adolescente lui tendait. Il écrivit nerveusement sa requête et rendit le magasine â Emma qui était toute rouge et semblait craquer complètement pour le modèle original. Elle retourna à sa table et il les entendit malgré lui:

\- Ohlalaaaaaa t'a vu comme il t'a regardée!

\- Nan mais tu peux pas test, il est, mais alors, TROP canon quoi.

\- Ah mais carrément! Tu imagine un peu? Regarde son corps!

\- Comparé à Faren il est pas musclé mais il est mince et stylé.

\- T'aurais du lui demander une dédicace sur la peau!

\- Tu crois?

\- Jessica s'est faite dédicacer sa fesse gauche par Inrike Egleziass!

En ayant entendu suffisamment pour aujourd'hui, le garçon se leva et sortit du centre. Son objectif immédiat était de trouver un marchand de journaux et de voir ce fameux magazine. Tournant dans les ruelles il trouva finalement une échoppe de presse et se pénétra â l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques personnes qui bouquinaient entre les rayons et il présenta au comptoir dont le caissier avait la tête du type sorti après trente ans de prison. Ce dernier regarda le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux:

\- J'peux t'aider petit?

\- Je... Je cherche le magasine " _dresseurs indomptables_ " fit-il à voix basse.

\- **Ah tu cherche ce bouquin de pédé? C'est au fond au rayon charme avec les pornos.** Répondit le caissier à voix haute de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

Des têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et une femme prit une mine offusquée avant de changer de rayon. Mike fusilla le caissier du regard et s'avança vers l'endroit désigné. Une étagère présentoir couverte de magazines scabreux lui faisait face. Il écarta un " _Joelle & Jenny_" et tira un numéro de " _Poképhilia Triple X_ ". Une Gardevoir dans une pose lascive regardait le lecteur d'un air plus que suggestif. Un type en imperméable s'approcha en murmurant:

\- Oh toi t'es un détraqué de première. Tu verra, " _Poképhilia Triple X_ " c'est hardcore.

Mike sursauta, manquant de peu de lâcher ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Je.. ce n'était pas ce que je cherchait! Fit le garçon extrêmement gêné.

\- Tu cherche quoi mon pote? Les pokémon c'est ton kiff ? T'a l'air branché fétichisme toi. Qu'est ce qui t'excite, femmes en uniformes, les jolies pokémon à lunettes ? Oh je sais, tu est peut-être un de ceux qui collectionne les calendrier avec des Lucarios femelles...

Tout rouge, Mike reposa ce qu'il avait pris par mégarde et scruta les journaux empilés en désordre. Repérant ce qu'il cherchait il l'attrapa rapidement et le type louche commenta:

\- " _Dresseurs indomptables_ "? Tu serais pas un peu une foutue tafiole toi par hasard?  
- **ET ALORS, LES GENS AIMENT CE QU'ILS VEULENT, JE VOUS JUGE PAS SUR VOTRE TORCHON " _METAMORPHS EN FOLIE_ " !**

Mike avait crié dans toute la boutique, énervé par la réaction stupide du pervers qui commentait ses choix. Tout le monde regarda dans leur direction et le type se tourna face au rayon pour qu'on ne voie pas son visage. Mais le garçon continua:

\- **BORDEL, ON A LE DROIT D'AIMER CE QU'ON VEUX TOUT DE MÊME! C'EST QUOI CES MENTALITÉS RÉTROGRADES ?!**

Furieux, il se dirigea vers la caisse et posa brutalement un billet sur le comptoir et sortit en bougonnant:

- **Gardez la monnaie !**

Il s'isola dans une ruelle et lut avec une curiosité mêlée de gêne l'édito, rédigé par une certaine... Natalia. Tout se mit en ordre dans sa tête, voilà donc la combine qui avait mis Polly et cette fille d'accord à Hoenn! Il était assez fâché que Polly fasse de lui un modèle de magasine de charme. Non pas que les photos soient ratées mais la diffusion mondiale signifiait qu'il risquait un jour ou l'autre de tomber sur une adversaire qui se servirait de ce pretexte. Il blemit en imaginant Cynthia entrain de lire ça puis se rassura lui même:

\- Nan elle est pas du tout portée sur ce genre de trucs, c'est une femme, pas une...

Et il se remémora les paroles de Myosotis parlant de photos, réalisant qu'elle aussi avait du les voir ou en entendre parler. Il se sentait plutôt honteux que n'importe qui puisse le voir dans une mise en scène comprenant de la nudité. Mais pire encore, du texte accompagnait les photos ou l'éditrice interrogeait une certaine "P" qui livrait des anecdotes croustillantes quant à ses prouesses sexuelles. Fulminant de colère et de honte, des dizaines d'idées lui passèrent par la tête. Tourmenté par ses pensées, il erra dans Rosalia, oscillant entre vengeance et pardon car malgré tout les photos étaient plutôt réussies et flatteuses, lui conférant une certaine popularité auprès des lectrices à en juger par la catégorie " _vos tops et flops du mois_ "

Il médita sur l'attitude à adopter en s'asseyant sur un banc. La nuit tombait lorsque son Vokit se mit à sonner l'alarme reglée pour huit heures du soir. Le garçon se dirigea tranquillement vers le centre pokémon ou il vit Polly qui l'attendait,souriante.

Mike s'approcha d'elle en cachant le magasine entre son dos et son sac puis chuchota de sa voix la plus sensuelle:

\- J'ai une surprise pour une fille qui a été très très sage...

\- U-une surprise ?! Répondit sa petite amie, rougissante.

\- Oh oui... une surprise...hmmmm... exquise. Soupira le garçon passionnément.

\- J-je...euh...je la v-veux bien!

\- Trouvons un endroit isolé, ce serait indécent de te l'offrir devant tout le monde...

Sa compagne était toute rouge et tremblait d'excitation, jamais il n'avais eu une telle voix ni un tel désir dans son intonation. Sa température corporelle grimpa et des idées toutes plus osées les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle saisit la main de son petit ami et l'emmena rapidement à l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle demanda une chambre pour la nuit et ils grimpèrent tous deux les marches à la volée. Précipitant son petit ami dans la chambre elle commença à l'embrasser, mais il l'interrompit.

\- C'est une surprise, alors tourne toi un instant.

\- D'accord!

Elle se plaça dans un coin, faisant face au mur et frissonnante à l'idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Elle l'imaginait deja dans un ensemble en cuir avec une cravache ou un uniforme sexy de dresseur.

\- Tu peux te retourneeeeer ! chanta le garçon d'une voix flûtée.

Elle s'empressa de se tourner face à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait debout, habillé, avec un exemplaire de "Dresseurs indomptables" ouvert sur une double page de lui-même couvert de vapeur dans une pose très suggestive et son entrejambe était caché par un rocher qui ne laissait au final que peu de place à l'imagination. D'un ton froid et tranchant il demanda:

\- C'est **QUOI** ça?


	108. Chapitre 108: Allure

Polly reprit sa forme naturelle sous l'effet de la surprise et d'habitude couleur mauve-grise, elle tira franchement sur le noir, signe qu'elle rougissait énormément. Elle cligna son oeil valide puis baissa le regard dans une mine dépitée. Toujours contrarié, Mike demanda:

\- Alors, j'attends des explications.

Elle ne répondit pas mais sa paupière fermée sur une orbite vide se mit à pleurer et il comprit qu'elle se sentait vraiment très mal, aussi il ne cria pas ni ne s'énerva. Ce qui devait être une mise au point ne devait pas finir en une humiliation. Certes la découverte l'avait révolté au départ, il avait été furieux et l'aurais probablement copieusement vilipendée si elle avait été là, mais le temps passé à reflechir a tout ça lui avait eclairci les idées. Reprenant la parole d'une voix douce, il dit:

\- Les photos sont très réussies, j'aime bien.

Reprenant forme humaine, Polly fondit en larmes dans ses bras et il continua:

\- Tu aurais pu me demander avant, plutôt que de me mentir et de monter une combine dans mon dos. On avait dit plus de mensonges...

Secouée par les pleurs elle se confondit en excuses et lui tendit l'appareil en geignant:

\- J-je voulais...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- C-c'est vrai?

\- Si je t'avais eue sous la main au moment ou je suis tombé dessus tu te serais prise un savon monumental et je t'aurais probablement punie de façon démesurée.

\- Oh...

\- Mais après y avoir réfléchi je trouve ses photos très jolies. J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise avec mon image, que quelqu'un puisse voir ma peau en dehors de mon intimité.

\- Pardon...

\- Mais ça prouve quelque part que tu me trouve assez beau pour que je termine dans le top dix des lectrices! Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras, il la caressa avec tendresse et murmura;

\- En revanche les prouesses sexuelles c'est un peu osé...

\- Si je voulais que tu te démarque parmi les autres concurrents j'ai voulu la jouer sulfureux...

Il roula le magasine et donna une petite tape sur la tête de sa compagne en ajoutant:

\- Dorénavant je veux voir les photos avant que tu ne les envoies.

\- D'accord...

\- Bien je considère le débat clos à présent.

\- Alors on a pris cette chambre d'hôtel pour rien... fit sa compagne, penaude.

\- Ça dépends.

\- A-ah?

\- Tu a été une très vilaine fille en publiant des photos très vilaines aussi. Ça mériterait une punition...

Elle retrouva instantanément le sourire et il insista:

\- Oh oui, extrêmement vilaine même, il va falloir que je me montre dur avec toi... fit-il en plaisantant.

Elle frémit en gloussant et embrassa son petit ami avec passion et il s'allongea sur elle...  
Après une nuit mouvementée, il fut tiré de son sommeil vers six heures du matin par le réveil de son vokit. Polly dormait paisiblement et il fit appel à Tutankafer. Elle s'étira en baillant puis fit un sourire à Mike. Un peu gêné il demanda:

\- Je... j'ai besoin d'argent.

Elle ecarquilla les yeux puis prit un air suspicieux en répondant:

\- Combien?

\- Sept-cent mille.

Les yeux du pokémon s'arrondirent et le garçon continua:

\- C'est pour des habits. Je pourrais avoir quelque chose de très sympa, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de finances. Le compte bancaire est disponible à hauteur de cent mille et c'est huit-cent mille.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non?

\- Ami-de-je très bien comme ça.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

Dépité il baissa les bras et retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Faisant de son mieux pour masquer sa déception il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il s'en tiendrait à la version classique. Mais au moment ou il rouvrit les yeux il sursauta en voyant le visage de Tutankafer, les yeux rouges presque éblouissants, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle chuchota:

\- Je-moi donne tout.

\- C-comment ça? Fit Mike en se relevant, étonné.

\- Huit cent mille.

\- Sérieusement? C'est pas une mauvaise blague ?!

\- Tout. Promesse.

Elle prit forme humaine et ajouta:

\- Mais condition.

Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, il s'immobilisa en murmurant pour lui même:

\- Évidemment qu'il y a une condition, ça aurait été trop beau...

\- Alors? Fit Rio, l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Je...euh...on peut en discuter si tu veux...

\- Je-moi vouloir une seule chose.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux bien vouloir que tu ne puisse pas déjà acheter?

\- Ça. Fit-elle en pointant le sac posé dans un coin.

\- Mon sac? C'était un cadeau, mais...

\- Pas sac. Dedans sac.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans mon sac que tu... oh.

\- Je-moi vouloir Boule-Puissance.

Mike regarda la fille, s'attendant à une boutade ou quelque chose de similaire, mais son regard s'était encore durci. Un peu inquiet il répondit:

\- Je... Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

\- Huit-cent-mille contre ça.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si je te la donne.

\- Je-moi pouvoir prendre sans problème.

\- Rio...

Le garçon hésitait énormément. Le ronflement de Polly couchée juste à côté de lui rendait la situation encore plus malsaine. Si elle avait été réveillée, nul doute qu'elle aurait soutenu Mike dans le refus et il se rendit compte que Tutankafer savait pertinemment que sa volonté serait à rude épreuve une fois seul face à une décision pareille. Comme pour plier un peu plus le garçon dans son sens, une poignee de rubis jaillit de la paume de sa main et elle les fit rouler entre ses doigts en chuchotant:

\- Boule-Puissance contre argent...

\- Mais! Fit Mike en ayant ramassé son sac.

\- Ami-de-je demande beaucoup argent.

Il ouvrit le sac et considéra l'orbe platiné emballé dans le survêtement froissé. Il le tapotait du bout des doigts, vraiment hésitant. Il voulait vraiment cette tenue mais il ne voulait pas risquer un pareil enjeu. Mais peut-être qu'après tout ce temps elle était réellement capable de se maîtriser. Il souleva légèrement le survêtement et Rio fit sortir une autre poignée de pierres précieuses de son autre main, toute souriante. Déchiré par un choix aussi cornélien, le coeur et la raison du garçon se livraient une féroce bataille en son for intérieur. D'un côté cette envie de vouloir la croire et de se procurer cette tenue révolutionnaire mais de l'autre, ce qui s'était passé à Hoenn l'avait suffisamment inquiété. Malgré tout il sortit le survêtement et dégagea l'orbe. Tremblant il commença à déplier les bras pour la tendre à la femme souriante, puis il se ravisa soudainement.

\- Non Rio. Je ne peux pas te donner ça.

\- N-non?! Fit-elle en faisant disparaitre les pierres en un clin d'oeil

\- Non. Ce n'est ni raisonnable ni intelligent. Tant pis, je me contenterais du modèle normal.

Il emballa l'orbe et le rangea dans le sac, décidé. Rio se mit à pleurer silencieusement mais Mike posa la main sur son épaule en disant:

\- C'est trop dangereux et je ne veux pas risquer un accident et encore moins qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Tu es plus importante qu'une aussi grosse somme d'argent.

Il entendit quelqu'un applaudir derrière lui, et en se retournant il vit Polly assise en tailleurs sur le lit, souriante. Regardant à nouveau la femme il vit qu'elle l'applaudissait aussi mais il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Bravo. Fit Polly, impressionnée.

\- Bravo?! C'est quoi ce plan?!

\- Ombre-de-froid dire que Ami-de-je incorruptible. Je-moi testé.

\- Et si je te l'avais donné?

\- Je serais intervenue, je faisait semblant de dormir.

\- Donc... C'était un test?!

\- Oui. Avoua sa petite amie. Je suis désolé si tu te sens trompé, mais depuis ta... transformation, je voulais être certaine que ton intégrité était revenue aussi.

\- Mais... pourquoi?! S'exclama Mike, mi-faché, mi-étonné.

Polly prit soudainement un air grave et déterminé:

\- Parce que nous entrons dans la ligne droite qui mène à la ligue. Ta détermination et ta conviction seront la clé. Nous sommes un ensemble et tu es le moteur, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tout explose si tu hésite.

\- Ami-de-je devoir prendre décisions difficiles, devoir mener combats terribles. Volonté nécessaire.

\- Vous auriez pu tester ça autrement quand même! Protesta Mike, contrarié.

\- Je suis vraiment ennuyée qu'on procède comme ça, mais à un niveau personnel j'étais sûre que tu prendrais une décision selon ton bon sens et je ne me suis pas trompée.

Mike resta assis, ne sachant comment réagir ni quoi dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre objection, Polly frappa dans ses mains:

\- Bon, ces huit-cent-mille P$ ne vont pas se dépenser tout seuls! Hop hop hop au trot!

Elle se leva d'un bond en reprenant son apparence d'Ectoplasma et Rio en fit de même et toutes deux escortèrent le garçon, encore confus de cette situation, au magasin. Myosotis les salua chaleureusement et fit la bise à ses pokémon, visiblement enchantée de revoir Ectoplasma.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu a obtenu les finances nécéssaires ou je travaille sur une version classique?

Tutankafer s'ouvrit et tira à la hâte un énorme sac en cuir pour le poser sur la table en souriant.

\- Bon! Je vois que tu a de la ressource financière! Je vais pouvoir passer commande de tout ce qu'il faudra.

\- Parfait! Fit le dresseur en souriant.

\- Déshabille toi, il faut que je prenne des mesures exactes.

\- Q-quoi?! Demanda Mike en rougissant.

\- Allez hop, tout nu!

\- m-mais...

\- Tu n'est pas le premier mec que je verrais nu, hein.

\- Donc je dois...

\- Oui, tout enlever.

Le dresseur chercha une cabine du regard mais n'en vit pas. Polly s'interposa devant lui le masquant au regard de la femme et il se déshabilla entièrement en se cachant l'entrejambe, le visage cramoisi. Sa compagne s'écarta mais Myosotis protesta:

\- Non mais cache pas ton truc avec tes mains il me faut les dimensions bras écartés.  
\- Mais!

Tutankafer étira un de ses bras, cachant l'entrejambe du garçon sous une main gigantesque. Toujours embarassé, il ecarta les bras en hésitant mais la vielle femme se précipita avec un mètre ruban pour prendre ses dimensions.

\- Bien,je vais devoir rajouter de la marge puisque tu va encore grandir, mais sauf croissance exceptionnelle ou séances intensives de gonflette, tu devrait pouvoir le porter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Mike bégaya un remerciement, toujours mal à l'aise de sa nudité. Sa compagne chuchota à son attention:

\- A en juger par le magazine dans son sac, elle t'a déjà vu presque tout nu, alors...

Le garçon se sentit encore plus gêné par la situation et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était que tout se termine au plus vite. Après d'interminables minutes, Myosotis avait complété une silhouette type avec tojtes les mesures nécéssaires. Mike se rhabilla rapidment. Gribouillant quelques inscriptions la couturière continua:

\- Bien, on part sur du noir chaos pour la base visuelle?

\- Euh... c'est vous l'experte...

\- C'est un noir très intense qui absorbe la lumière, en plein jour tu donnera une impression qui en jette et la nuit tu sera pratiquement invisible. Le matériau bloque la chaleur corporelle, tu pourra donc échapper à d'éventuels féroces prédateurs par exemple.

\- Ça me semble bien... sussura Mike, rêveur.

\- Quelle autre couleur tu souhaite? Ou même un motif ou encore une imitation de texture. Mais choisis bien car ce n'est pas modifiable une fois que c'est terminé.

Un peu pris de court, Mike observa autour de lui, concentré en cherchant une idée. Myosotis tapait des informations sur un petit clavier et un écran s'afficha au dos de sa main. Un minuscule modèle apparut mais à l'aide d'un petit stylet elle procedait dejà à des retouches visuelles.

\- Je veux ça! Fit Mike en caressant Polly.

\- Tu es certain de ton choix?

\- Oui, je veux imiter la fourrure d'un Ectoplasma.

\- C'est une idée un peu saugrenue mais pourquoi pas. Je valide, laisse moi juste proceder à un scan.

Polly lança un regard ému de son oeil valide à son petit ami. Un faisceau rose bonbon balaya le pokémon de long en large et le résultat apparut rapidement sur son petit écran puis le stylet vint triturer des détails. D'un geste ample la jeune femme poussa la tenue de son petit hologramme et ajouta:

\- En cas de problème, ta tenue est rangeable dans un cylindre de métal. Une simple pression sur un capteur au niveau de ton avant bras la fera retrecir et elle s'intégrera parfaitement dans son conteneur. Il est homologué pour les contrôles de bagages en aéroport ou en navire, plutôt compact et léger.

\- Je vois. C'est vraiment bien pensé.

\- À ce tarif il y a plutôt intérêt. Et pour finir, la touche finale, ma préférée, le mode survie.

\- Un... mode survie?!

\- Un double pression à la hanche et...

Accompagnant son explication d'un geste, il vit l'habit devenir complètement gris et inerte.

\- Que l'un de tes pokémon m'attaque.

\- Quoi?! Mais...

\- Fait moi confiance.

Sans hésiter, Polly tira instantanément une petite Ball'ombre qui vint s'aplatir en silence sur le tailleur de la femme sans faire le moindre dégât. Myosotis précisa:

\- Dans ce mode il est impossible de te déplacer, les molécules se densifient et deviennent assez lourdes, je te conseille de t'y habituer avec quelques essais, la masse en mode survie pour ta tenue devrait avoisiner les quarante-cinq kilos, si ce n'est cinquante. Autre chose très importante, la capacité d'absorption est limitée. Tu pourra résister à quelques attaques mais si un pokémon s'acharne sur toi, il est possible que ça lâche.

\- C-cinquante... kilos?!

\- Eh oui.

\- Et comment j'enlève ce mode en cas d'urgence?!

\- Tu ne peux pas. Il faut attendre cinq minutes que ca revienne à la normale.

\- Donc au bout de cinq minutes je suis à nouveau vulnérable?!

\- Il suffit de refaire la manip pour prolonger l'effet. Lors des premiers essais, la rigidité durait une heure, mais les nombreux...échecs poussèrent les concepteurs à revoir la copie. Il a donc été unanimement choisi que cinq minutes laissaient le temps de réfléchir pour une évasion en cas de problème.

\- Bien.

\- Ta tunique devrait peser naturellement entre quinze et vingt kilos, il te faudra du temps pour t'en accommoder. Le transport en cylindre la réduit de dix kilos. Il te faudra donc une tenue a porter en dessous si tu ne veux pas finir tout nu lorsque tu voudra la ranger. Voici un premier prototype de ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi. Montra la femme en projetant une silhouette habillée.

\- On dirait... un bleu de travail...

\- C'est à peu près l'idée. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre des tirettes à toutes les poches, comme ça tu pourra vadrouiller partout comme tu veux sans craindre de perdre quoi que ce soit de précieux.

\- C'est aimable de votre part...

\- La couleur sera également Noir Chaos afin de preserver l'harmonie avec ta tunique. Elle sera confortable et très pratique, te laissant bouger et respirer en été comme en hiver. En revanche...

\- Oui? Demanda le garçon, étonné.

\- Si tu veux la mettre ou la retirer il faudra un peu de temps puisqu'elle se boutonne par-dessus une fermeture éclair qui va de la cuisse au cou.

\- Faudra pas être pressés si on veut s'envoyer en l'air quoi... murmura Polly en riant.

Mike se mit legerement à rougir et remercia Myosotis en validant les derniers détails. Une fois l'argent compté et les papiers signés, la couturière ajouta:

\- Deux à trois semaines. Donne moi ton numéro de Vokit et je te préviens dès que c'est prêt.

\- Entendu.

Il tendit un petit papier avec son numéro et Myosotis le serra dans ses bras en lui suggérant de s'inscrire aux concours de Sinnoh lorsqu'ils seraient là-bas, puis elle lui souhaita bon courage avant de repartir sur son vélo rutilant dans la clarté du matin.


	109. Chapitre 109: Intérieur

Polly prit forme humaine et se tint au bras de son petit ami, toute sourire, puis il prirent la sortie de la ville, la montagne se profilant devant eux. Ebenelle était un village reclus et caché des regards, la majorité des dresseurs qui s'y rendaient le faisaient pour rencontrer la championne d'arène. Le garçon se demandait comment trouver l'Ectoplasmite mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il aurait rapidement la réponse une fois arrivé sur place. Il fit sortir tous ses pokémons et se mirent en chemin tranquillement. Polly ne cessait de sourire et de l'embrasser sur la joue par intervalles. Un peu suspicieux, Mike demanda:

\- Pourquoi soudainement autant d'affection?

\- Parce que je t'aime et je suis fière de toi. Tu sera superbe avec ces nouveaux habits.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a que ça?

Elle garda le silence quelques instants puis répondit:

\- C'est... à cause des photos.

\- Hein?!

\- Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas fâché contre moi. Tu a pris ça plutôt bien, je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- Si je t'avais eue sous la main au moment ou j'ai découvert ça je t'aurais probablement étranglée.

\- Réaction compréhensible. Ça n'empêche que tu es un petit ami formidable.

\- De toute manière on a un accord là-dessus. Je veux les voir avant que tu ne les envoies.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Mais j'espère pour toi que ma mère ne mettra jamais les mains la dessus, sinon on passera tous les deux un mauvais quart d'heure à mon avis.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça.

\- Tu gagne de l'argent la dessus?

\- Un peu.

\- Combien ?

\- Trente-trois pourcent du prix du magasine.

\- Il est pas donné... comment tu a réussi la partie administrative?

\- Je me suis servie de tes infos... Natalia m'a promis qu'elles resteraient confidentielles, Je lui fait confiance.

\- Oh Polly...

\- Ça m'a rapporté quarante-deux-mille.

\- QUOI ?! Mais... comment?

\- Eh bien ne te fâche pas, mais notre amie commune m'a expliqué que c'était un titre très populaire chez les femmes de plus de trente ans, les modèles masculins sont très variés, mais sont habituellement entre trente et quarante ans, alors qu'un jeune garçon comme toi débarque avec une réputation sulfureuse, ça a considérablement boosté les ventes.

\- Je suis... une stratégie marketing?!

\- Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai joué la carte du jeune bourreau des coeurs aux prouesses sexuelles...euh... remarquables.

\- Oh pitié... ça va être la honte...

\- Ou la gloire.

\- Ouais enfin les jeunes filles qui m'ont demandé une dédicace en double page, ça m'a fait bizarre...

\- Des filles t'ont reconnu ?!

\- Elles étaient la a glousser comme des gourgandines et à me regarder du coin de l'oeil.

\- Oh flûte...

\- Qu'est-ce qu"il y a?!

\- Tu est censé te faire payer pour une signature, ça fait partie du contrat!

\- Hein?! Payer?! Pour... ça?! Qui paierait pour une signature sur une photo de moi tout nu?!

\- Beaucoup de monde!

Mike se passa la main sur le visage en inspirant profondément et secoua la tête. Desséliande lui tapota amicalement le dos et ils reprirent la marche. Le chemin commençait à monter et le denivelé s'accentuait. Polly lâcha le bras de son petit ami pour pouvoir s'appuyer à certains endroits. Les pokémon sauvages abondaient dans le secteur, et a plusieurs reprises ils durent repousser des groupes de Marcacrin belliqueux. En milieu d'après midi, la route débouchait sur un cul de sac, s'arrêtant sur un flanc de montagne escarpé à quatre-vingt-dix degrés du sol. Mike reprit son souffle et observa les alentours.

\- Bon, il est cense y avoir une grotte appellée... le chemin de glace. C'est visiblement le seul chemin pour arriver. La première qui trouve l'entrée à droit à la dernière baie Goyav.

Tout le monde se dispersa en inspectant la façade mais après une heure de recherches infructueuses. Un peu surpris, le dresseur consulta son pokédex mais ne vit aucune mention particulière. Un pokémon volant tourna en rond loin au-dessus d'eux et vint se poser sur un rocher non loin.

Une énorme créature violette pourvue de quatres ailes se posa et un garçon équipé comme un pilote d'avion descendit puis s'adressa à Polly.

\- Alors, ma p'tite dame, on a un problème?

\- Euh... on, euh, cherche l'entrée du chemin de glace.

\- Vous y êtes.

\- Mais... nous n'avons rien trouvé !

\- L'entrée est la-haut. Fit-il en désignant une corniche rocheuse à une bonne centaine de mètres de hauteur.

Mike devint livide en voyant la distance mais le pilote ajouta:

\- Je peux vous emmener vous et le clochard miteux que vous trimballez. Ça fait une heure que je vous suis, manifestement vous n'avez pas de pokémon de type vol.

\- Ce " _clochard miteux_ " est mon petit ami, et nous nous passerons de votre "aide". Répondit Polly sur un ton désagréable, furieuse.

\- Bon... si vous le prenez comme ça... fit le garçon en remontant sur son Nostenfer. Vous avez visiblement pas pris le plus malin des copains non plus puisque tout le monde sait qu'il faut un pokémon vol pour arriver ici.

Sa monture décolla en battant fortement des ailes, soulevant une bourrasque de poussière et de graviers qui força tout le monde à se protéger le visage pendant quelques instants. Le garçon regarda sa petite amie en riant:

\- Merci pour la défense mais j'aurais pas dit non pour un transport.

\- Tu serait monté avec un mec qui te juge à l'apparence?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors le débat est clos.

\- Je sais pas comment monter, je suis pas franchement le roi de la varappe, ça me parait difficilement pratiquable...

\- Eh bien tu es un garçon intelligent, je suis certaine que tu trouvera une solution!

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur un gros rocher en souriant et fixa son petit ami du regard.

\- Ouais ok, moi je me creuse la tête et toi tu regarde...

\- Ne fait pas ta tête de boudeur, tu va trouver une idée !

Après avoir cogité un bon moment, il fit signe à Tutankafer.

\- Tu a quatre mains, ça devrait être du gâteau pour toi!

\- Je-moi pas certaine...

\- Essaye toujours! À ce stade on a rien à perdre!

Hésitante elle posa se deux mains supérieures et commença à escalader lentement la paroi mais à cinq mètres de hauteur, elle perdit prise et tomba lourdement au sol, ennuyée.

\- Je-moi mains trop grandes. Pas pratique attraper roche.

\- C'est pas grave, au moins on aura essayé.

\- Désolée.

\- Mais si toi tu n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas comment...

Exagide agita une de ses mains sous le nez du dresseur et se lança dans une explication. Tirant son manuel du sac Mike tentait de suivre ses propos:

\- Hola, calme, tu va trop vite, reprends après "planter".

Reprenant son explication en ponctuant ses gestes elle désigna la façade rocailleuse. Mike écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

\- T'es sûre de toi?! Je veux dire, si on se plante, je crève! Il y a bien trois-cent mètres jusque la haut!

Pour toute réponse, Exagide fixa son bouclier sur le sac du dresseur et tout en se tenant à lui, elle se planta dans la roche comme un piolet. Le dresseur s'empressa de rappeller tous ses pokémons, y compris Polly et il se sentit soulevé. Un bras en tissu le tirait et le hissa pour lui faire poser pied sur la lame plantée dans la roche. D'un de ses bras elle indiqua des prises pour les mains du garçon et une fois bien attaché, elle se propulsa de toutes ses forces pour aller se planter en hauteur. Tenant toujours fermement son propriétaire elle le hissa à nouveau sur la lame ou il prit appui pour trouver des prises, et ainsi de suite. La progression était lente mais elle avançait malgré tout. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le vide sous ses pieds, il cherchait les meilleures prises afin de s'y installer.

Passé la première dizaine de mètres il avait assez d'assurance pour anticiper les mouvements de son pokémon et il ignorait complètement sa crainte du vide. Arrivant près d'un petit renfoncement dans la paroi il posa pied sur la lame mais le rocher dans lequel elle s'était plantée se fissura. Il perdit pied et tomba.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un bras d'Exagide le rattrapa de justesse. Il se balançait audessus du vide et les éperons rocheux en dessous lui rappellaient les dents pointues de Carchacrok. Levant la tête il vit qu'elle avait enroulé in extremis un de ses bras sur un rocher saillant. Mike se lança dans un mouvement de balancier pour se raccrocher à la paroi mais un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et il vit l'etoffe se fendre sous sa masse. Le bras attaché à lui se mit à vibrer et le mouvement s'arrêta. Inspirant profondément il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer. Tout geste inutile pouvait le précipiter dans le vide avec Schwertgeist.

Elle le hissa très lentement et il se tint à la corniche des qu'elle fut à portée. Il se mit à genoux sur le rebord et sentit son pokémon se détacher. Saisissant l'épée contre lui, il bascula son sac et en tira de la nourriture.

\- Mange un peu. Ce n'est pas grave, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que la roche cèderait...

Elle tapota l"épaule de son dresseur et lui fit un câlin. Se précipitant sur les baies, Schwertgeist les consomma et le tissu se répara de lui même. Plaçant a nouveau le bouclier en le fixant au sac, elle bougea un peu ses bras et l'ascencion reprit, plus lente mais aussi plus sûre. Faisant des efforts monumentaux pour économiser ses forces il vérifiait chaque prise, assurait chaque portion de roche ou il posait ses pieds.

Un vent glacial balayait la montagne et une fois arrivé en haut, il était presque frigorifié par la température. Rappellant Exagide il décida de la laisser se reposer. Le soleil se couchait a l'horizon. Mike pénétra dans la grotte ou il faisait froid mais sans le vent c'etait nettement plus supportable. Laissant sortir ses pokémon, Moyade se mit à luire dans la grotte, illuminant les alentours de sa douce lumière. Par manque de place, le dresseur se contenta de sortir son sac de couchage et dormit à l'interieur de Tutankafer. Mais a peine le couvercle refermé il s'endormit immédiatement.

Il fut reveillé par une douleur dans son dos. Il etait allongé sur un tas de diamant qui le genaient dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière mais il pouvait entendre une respiration bruyante et le plafond semblait se lever et descendre au rythme de ce souffle. Écartant les diamants sa main rencontra une surface tiède et passablement molle. Il réalisa avec une terreur mêlée de fascination qu'il était pour la première fois à l'intérieur même de Tutankafer. S'approchant des murs il vit de nombreuses plaques rouges et suintantes, ressemblant a des cloques.

Il constat qu'il s'agissait très probablement des conséquences de la bombe d'Halcyon. Lorsqu'il toucha une de ses plaques il y eut un mouvement de recul et un gargouillis. Fluchgeist souffrait mais depuis tout ce temps sans rien dire. Il hésitait entre de la bravoure et de l'idiotie. Se ménageant une place dans la fortune il se roula en boule dans un nid de pièces d'or, le sol tiède et mou le fit se rendormir rapidement.

Il se réveilla avec une sensation de picotement et s'aperçut qu'il barbotait dans un étrange liquide bleu clair et poisseux qui fumait au contact du sac de couchage. Sa joue qui baignait copieusement dedans le dérangeait, comme plusieurs piqures localisées au même endroit. En se redressant il vit que le bas du sac était presque entièrement dissous. Inquiet il se dégagea de la substance en rampant et grimpa en hauteur. Quelques instants plus tard des bulles remontaient et son sac était complètement désintégré.

Reniflant la substance poisseuse collée sur sa joue, il eut la nausée. Ça sentait le vomi. Se saisissant de son sac à dos posé sur une série de lingots il se mit a marcher en enjambant une fortune monumentale et vit que l'endroit se rétrécissait en un petit goulot difficile d'accès. Prenant son courage à deux mains il entra dedans mais les parois se refermèrent contre lui et dans un atroce bruit gluant il se retrouva éjecté du sarcophage, enveloppé d'une odeur fétide.

Tutankafer avait les yeux écarquillés et ne bougeait plus. Mike tira la ball de Polly et la fit sortir. Elle prit forme humaine et se pinça le nez dans une grimace:

\- Oh merde! Ça schlingue! Tu t'es vomi dessus ou quoi?!

\- J'ai failli terminer digéré dans le ventre de Fluchgeist.

\- Hein?

\- Je me suis reveillé dans la nuit, elle m'avait absorbé. Je me suis fait une place dans les sous et au matin je me suis réveillé couvert de ça et mon sac de couchage est dissolu quelque part entre des diamants et des lingots.

Tutankafer fut prise d'une crise de panique et se mit a tourner sur elle-même en répetant en boucle:

\- Pas manger Ami-de-je! Pas manger Ami-de-je !

\- Calme toi...

\- **JE-MOI MANGÉ AMI-DE-JE !**

\- Ce... C'est pas grave... il y a...

\- **SI GRAVE ! AMI-DE-JE PAS RÉVEILLÉ, AMI-DE-JE MOURIR !**

\- J'ai vu des zones couvertes de cloques qui suintaient d'un liquide jaune. C'est à cause de la bombe, n'est-ce pas?! Tu a mal?

Elle s'immobilisa en gardant le silence et Mike posa sa main sur le cercueil antique.

\- Accroche toi. On traverse cette foutue grotte et je te dépose au centre pokémon d'Ebenelle.

Elle acquiesca et rentra dans sa ball tandis que sa petite amie se tenait à l'ecart, grimaçante:

\- Je t'aime vraiment mais la c'est pas possible, tu pue, c'est immonde! Je rentre dans ma ball et je sortirais seulement quand tu aura pris un moins cinq douches et un bain de décontamination !

Elle rentra dans sa ball et il fit sortir Moyade qui eclaira doucement le chemin. La traversée s'avéra très ardue et des salles entières couvertes de glace au sol lui posèrent problème. Il devait se laisser glisser pour se rattraper a quelques rochers parce que le sol était lisse comme une patinoire vierge et même en marchant lentement il ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans tomber au moindre pas. Dérangeant un groupe de Nosferalto il porta la main à ses ball mais sentant son odeur, les pokémon sauvages fuyaient à tire-d'aile.

Mais après plusieurs heures de galère, d'énervement et de jurons, il parvint à sortir avec grande peine de la série de grottes pour arriver à Ebenelle. Fonçant directement au centre pokémon il recroisa le propriétaire du Nostenfer qui le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air. L'infirmière Joelle esquissa un mouvement de recul et demanda ce qui s'était passé. Le dresseur répondit qu'un pokémon lui avait vomi dessus puis s'inscrivit pour le dortoir et monta dans la salle de bain.

Mike pénétra dans la cabine de douche juste après avoir placé sa tunique dans une machine à laver. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou mais en fermant les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'incident. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait été dans son corps et manqué de peu d'être digéré. Un nouveau sac de couchage s'avérait nécessaire également.

Recrachant l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage le garçon prit une brosse en crin et se frotta vigoureusement le corps avec le savon à disposition. Lorsque les dernières effluves nauséeuses furent parties, il coupa l'eau et se para d'une serviette pour sortir de la cabine. Il se demandait par ou commencer pour cette histoire de méga-gemme, mais avec la nuit tombée et le fait que son séjour dans la grotte l'avait épuisé, il y refléchirait tranquillement le lendemain. Il fit sortir Ectoplasma et Tutankafer de leurs balls respectives et demanda:

\- Si... _baille_ ... vous voulez, les grands lits sont libres, on pourrait... _baille_ ...se poser dans l'un d'eux.

Polly adopta sa forme humaine mais Tutankafer restait figée en le regardant avec une expression de crainte mêlée de dégoût. Fatigué, Mike n'y prêta pas attention et répondit en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire que si elle ne voulait pas, c'était pas grave. Le sarcophage rentra dans sa demeure miniature mais sa petite amie le suivit en chantonnant d'un air joyeux.

Exténué, le dresseur se vautra sur le lit en s'endormit immédiatement.


	110. Chapitre 110: Manigance

Le garçon se réveilla brusquement. Fixant le plafond quelques instants il cligna des yeux le temps que ses pensées s'alignent dans sa tête. La journée s'avérait chargée aujourd'hui et il lui faudrait donner son maximum pour réussir ce pourquoi il était venu ici.

En tournant légèrement il vit la chevelure de la Mystimaniac étalée sur un coussin, elle dormait à poings fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et s'assit au bord du lit en se frottant brièvement le visage. Son ventre gargouillait mais avec le stress de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, l'estomac devrait attendre. Dépliant un petit papier il griffonna un mot et le déposa sur la table de nuit avant de s'habiller tranquillement. Le ciel était dégagé et le vent tiède, une belle journée en prévision.

Consultant son vokit il vit un appel en absence. Le doigt suspendu au-dessus du bouton de rappel il hésita. Si c'était pour tomber sur l'autre crétin, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Il rangea l'appareil et enfila son sac avant de sortir. L'endroit grouillait d'une vie sauvage. Il marcha seul en regardant les pokémon sautiller aux alentours ou grignoter leur dernière prise. Mais alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, quelqu'un arriva auprès de lui en courant. Une femme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux bleus rassemblés en une coiffure improbable se présenta à lui et s'inclina dans un salut de politesse.

\- Je vous cherchais partout.

\- Pourquoi? Je suis arrivé hier soir et on viens déjà m'ennuyer de bon matin?

\- C'est urgent.

\- Bon très bien, j'arrive. Fit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

Tous deux longèrent un chemin jusqu'à un immense complexe. Les employés saluèrent le duo tout du long de sa progression et une fois arrivé à destination, la femme prit une profonde inspiration et se lança:

\- Monsieur Ottersmang, je sais que votre nomination en tant que chef de projet a été très soudaine mais...

\- " _très soudaine_ "?! Insinueriez vous que j'ai bénéficié d'un avantage de faveur pour acquérir ce poste?

\- N-non, je ne me permettrais pas...

\- Sachez, mademoiselle Killian, que je ne tolérerais aucune remarque à mon égard, que je sois concerné de près ou de loin par les propos.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Maintenant amenez moi à la salle du projet.

\- Je n'ai pas encore reçu votre badge d'accès Alpha.

\- Dois-je appeler mon père?

\- Non! Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine! Je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit que d'un fâcheux contretemps, n'allez pas déranger Ottersmang Senior pour ça voyons! Répondit-elle, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Bien. Alors allons-y avant que je ne perde patience.

\- Tout de suite monsieur.

Elle le guida dans une série de corridors, chacun verrouillés par des accès sécurisé et gardés par des vigiles armés jusqu'aux dents. Arrivés à destination, la scientifique lui remit une tablette dernier cri et il consulta les données affichées sur l'écran. Parcourant rapidement les pages il la tendit à la femme en demandant:

\- Parfait.

\- Vous avez à peine survolé les dossiers que...

\- J'ai dit: **PARFAIT.**

\- b-bien monsieur.

\- Je souhaiterais voir le spécimen.

\- Suivez moi je vous prie.

Elle sortit une carte et l'inséra dans un lecteur mural qui révéla une baie vitrée.

\- Mes instructions ont été respectées à la lettre?

\- Oui monsieur. Ce Symbios est élevé selon les critères que nous a communiqué votre père.

\- Oubliez mon père voulez-vous? Que mange t-il?

\- Du Milobellus cru, conformément à la demande afin qu'il ai les meilleurs nutriments possible pour son cerveau.

\- À en croire les données que j'ai pu lire, c'est le pokémon les plus intelligent de la planète, son QI dépasserait celui des plus brillants personnages de notre époque.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors dites moi pourquoi ce génie est toujours enfermé comme un Magicarpe en bocal.

\- Ils nous considère comme une distraction monsieur. Il passe ses journées sur des problèmes mathématiques et des énigmes scientifiques, au vu de ses progrès il pourrait bien aboutir à une découverte majeure d'ici...

\- Peu m'importent les découvertes idiotes que mon père espère découvrir. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus ambitieux pour lui.

\- Mais il faut d'abord l'aval de...

\- Vous parlez de ceci? Fit Eusébe en tendant une lettre signée.

\- Bon... très bien.

\- Laissez tomber le projet Oméga, il est à l'image de la mentalité de mon père, rétrograde et obsolète.

\- E-et que comptez vous faire?

\- Ou en est le projet Galaxie?

\- Tout est en place et il devrait aboutir dans quelques semaines tout au plus.

\- Bien, je veux cet ahuri dans la fusée lors du lancement.

\- Mais monsieur! La mission Galaxie consiste à sonder si l'espace peut être exploré en toute sécurité, la première mission ne doit pas être habitée car notre planète est entourée par une ceinture de radiations qui a conduit à l'apparition de la vie sur terre selon de récentes découvertes!

\- Et alors?

\- Cette même ceinture de radiations nous serait fatale si notre atmosphère ne la filtrait pas! Il nous faut des relevés exacts avant de pouvoir envoyer qui que ce soit là-haut!

\- Eh bien ça tombe bien, ce pokémon n'est pas une personne!

\- Mais...

\- Silence. Je suis le nouveau chef de projet et je donne les ordres. Aménagez moi un espace pour lui et moi et laissez nous rentrer en douce dans la fusée au décollage.

\- Mais la mission Galaxie est préparée depuis des mois et...

\- Je vous laisse quelques semaines pour préparer la notre.

Il tourna les talons, laissant la femme inquiète et sans voix. Au bout de plusieurs corridors le garçon pénétra dans son luxueux bureau importé depuis Kanto. Une montagne de paperasse administrative l'attendait déjà et ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

La journée s'écoula bien trop lentement à son goût et il ne rentra que vers huit heures du soir à cause d'une conférence qui etait selon lui un simple rassemblement d'ignares qui tentaient de se trouver intéressants les uns les autres. Retournant à l'appartement ou il logeait il fut accueilli par une Mystimaniac qui lui sauta au cou comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il l'écarta d'un geste brusque en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça dans l'immédiat et souhaitait se détendre un peu tranquillement pour l'instant. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il alluma la télé et tomba sur un reportage du combat de Mike contre Sulfura.

" _-riginaire de Kanto même, près de Céladopole. Il a vaincu le pokémon légendaire d'Auguste sur un match nul. Une victoire sans saveur pour certains, la quintessence du panache et de la bravoure selon d'autres. Toujours est-il que ce jeune garçon au parcours inhabituel semble déchaîner les passions aussi bien chez ses détracteurs que dans le coeur des filles! Tout ne suite ne manquez pas notre enquête exclusive sur la ligue de Ka-_ "

\- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

Eusèbe venait de jeter la télécommande de toutes ses forces sur l'écran, cassant ce dernier.

\- Hé! Faut avouer qu'il carrément mignon! Fit la jeune fille en buvant un verre d'alcool fort.

\- Oui, c'est un crétin et un abruti!

\- Il s'en sort plutôt bien pour un crétin je trouve...

\- Oh toi, commence pas avec ça!

\- Très bien... c'est toi le patron de toute façon. Du moment que tu me paye je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux dire...

\- Ne me cherche pas !

\- Ohlala... tu devrais te détendre toi!

\- Tu veux que je me détende? Très bien, alors je vais me détendre! File dans la chambre, tout de suite!

\- Quoi déjà?!

\- Je paye, tu obéis.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la grande chambre en trainant les pieds puis s'assit sur le lit. Le garçon se versa un verre d'alcool à son tour qu'il but d'un trait et rejoignit la fille.

\- Tu a trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé? Fit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Tout est sur le meuble, juste là.

Il se dirigea vers le meuble et se saisit du tissu et de la cravache avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une voix très sensuelle:

\- Oh Eusèbe... tu es si beau et si fort... Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais avec lui, j'étais aveugle!

\- Tout simplement parce que le génie est rarement reconnu par ses semblables.

\- J'avais tout faux en restant avec lui, ce que je voulais en réalité c'était un mec viril qui sache me mater comme je le mérite...

\- Je vais te dresser comme tu ne l'a jamais été. Approche toi.

Elle s'avança doucement et il se plaça derrière elle en lui mettant le tissu comme un baîllon, puis remontant la robe, il fit claquer la cravache sur les fesses. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement a travers le tissu et il se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais avant d'ajouter:

\- Alors... Polly, on fait moins la fière maintenant n'est-ce pas?

\- Hggggnph!

\- C'est moi qui suis fait pour toi, cesse de te mentir. Ponctua t'il d'un autre coup de cravache, laissant une marque rouge vif sur le postérieur de la fille.

Un second gémissement plus long que le premier se fit entendre, à moitié etouffé par le tissu.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on dresse une Ponchienne dans ton genre, petite catin. Maintenant mets toi face au miroir.

Il la poussa face à l'immense psyché qui se situait en face du lit et se déshabilla. Sa virilité sollicitée il n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin pour rentrer dans sa partenaire. La prenant par derrière il lui tira les bras en arrière et donna de grands coups de bassin en grognant comme un male en rut. Le sang lui montait à la tête et ce reflet dominant dans le miroir gonflait son égo et son entrejambe.

\- Tu n'est qu'une salope, Polly. Je sais que tu adore ça alors crois moi que ce soir tu ne va pas dormir de sitôt.

\- hmmmmgghh! Fit sa pertenaire, soufflant bruyamment a travers le tissu, le visage rouge sous l'effort de l'assaut brutal d'Eusèbe.

\- Prends ça!

Il la plaqua brutalement contre le miroir et en lui tirant les cheveux il s'acharna sur la fille de toutes ses forces, canalisant sa frustration de la journée en un acte sexuel extrêmement violent et bestial. Sentant le plaisir venir il se retira d'elle et lui enleva le baillon avant de la mettre à genoux. Reprenant son souffle elle murmura:

\- A-attends deux secondes tu y va un peu...

\- Silence.

Saisissant la nuque de la fille à deux mains il plongea son membre dans la bouche de la fille et le poussa le plus loin possible tandis que dans un râle orgasmique il se vidait en elle. Repoussant le garçon elle toussa brutalement et lutta contre le reflexe biologique de régurgitation tout en s'apouyant contre le sommier en reprenant son souffle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de pratiques mais aujourd'hui il y était vraiment allé fort et elle ne s'y était pas préparée. La tête qui tournait encore un peu a cause du manque d'oxygène elle se releva en toussant:

\- Je...*tousse... tu aurais pu... prévenir...

Pour toute réponse il lui flanqua un coup de cravache sur la joue et gronda:

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petite obsédée. Cesse de te mentir Polly, tu es accro à cette sensation.

La jeune fille se massa la joue en regardant le garçon. Ses amies l'avaient prévenue qu'il exigeait un jeu de rôle spécifique pour s'envoyer en l'air, et qu'il s'avérait assez sévère aux limites de la brutalité parfois mais la somme d'argent en échange valait d'endurer un penchant un peu sordide.

\- Maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre en dehors de " _oui maitre Eusèbe_ " c'est bien compris Polly?

\- O-oui.

Nouveau coup de cravache sur l'autre joue.

\- Oui maître Eusèbe.

\- Bien, tu vois qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté on arrive à quelque chose!

Elle garda le silence, nauséeuse à cause de l'arrière goût très salé dans sa trachée et dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre. Il la releva avant de la pousser en avant et elle tomba à genoux en s'allongeant contre le lit. Tirant une corde de sous le matelas il l'enroula à son poignet gauche et le fixa au montant du lit. La panique pointant dans sa voix elle demanda:

\- Vous voulez vraim-

\- **J'AI DIT: "OUI MAÎTRE EUSÈBE!"** rugit le jeune homme en frappant les cuisses dénudées de la fille d'un double coup de cravache sans aucune retenue.

Les larmes aux yeux elle garda le silence et il attacha son poignet droit en tirant une corde jusqu'au montant du lit. Après un nouveau bruit cinglant il ajouta en ricanant:

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es qu'une prostituée qui joue un rôle pour lequel je l'ai payée, mais sois honorée d'être celle qui m'entrainera pour le jour ou je mettrais mes mains sur l'originale. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux rien entendre.

Il plia le tissu en double épaisseur et le plaça fermement contre sa bouche en serrant avec energie ne lui laissant que le nez pour respirer. Toujours nu, il se tint debout et de sa main gauche se masturba copieusement tandis qu'il abattait sa cravache de toute ses forces sur l'infortunée qui faisait les frais de sa perversion brutale. Pendant plus d'une heure elle subit cette humiliation en pleurant silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine souillée d'un fluide corporel intime dans sa chevelure.

Eusèbe éclata de rire et retourna au salon dans une posture de conquérant et avala le contenu de la bouteille d'alcool d'une traite tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Les minutes passèrent et des ronflements indiquèrent à la jeune fille que l'infâme garçon s'était endormi. Elle tira fortement sur la corde mais ne parvenait pas à se détacher. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle s'écorcha la peau du poignet droit jusqu'au sang et parvint à se libérer la main au prix d'une énorme douleur, la corde rêche ne lui avait épargnée aucune sensation douloureuse. Un coté libre elle put se libérer l'autre. Son postérieur, ses cuisses et ses mollets étaient couverts de sang et la faisaient atrocement souffrir a cause des coups répétés. Elle savait bien qu'il avait des goûts particuliers mais la il avait franchement dépassé les bornes. S'approchant du canapé elle lui cracha au visage en sifflant une insulte puis avisa un couteau à volaille posé dans la cuisine.

Elle hésitait. Ce serait facile, une lettre de suicide, une bouteille d'alcool vide, les veines ouvertes, tout nu sur un canapé. Qui pourrait douter de ça? Elle pouvait aussi lui planter un couteau dans la poitrine et fuir dans les ténèbres. Mais dans ce pavillon d'appartement de luxe beaucoup de monde l'avait déjà vue en compagnie du jeune homme. Les doutes se porteraient sur elle...

Laissant tomber ses idées de meurtre elle ramassa le vokit sur la commode, attrapa son sac de sport, prit tous les trousseaux de clés possible qu'elle pouvait trouver et les fourra dans sa poche. Elle retourna dans la chambre et prit les cordes en attachant Eusèbe pieds et poings liés. Courant au frigo elle prit des aliments qu'elle pressa dans un bol et étala le contenu sur le garçon endormi et ouvrit grand la porte fenêtre.

Quittant les lieux en catimini elle courut jusqu'a l'océan et jeta toutes les clés avant de se diriger vers l'embarcadère. Composant un numéro sur l'appareil de communication, une sonnerie retentit et une voix féminine se fit entendre:

\- Allô?

\- Je t'en prie viens me chercher!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- C'etait une horreur! Il... il...

\- Il quoi?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille fondit en larmes au combiné et la voix grésilla dans le haut-parleur:

\- Ne bouge pas Sieglinde, j'arrive. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Ta-daaaa! Je vous ai bien eu avec celui là! Les choses deviennent plus complexes, et que prépare Eusèbe ? J'ai pris un petit plaisir en m'amusant à glisser quelques références aux jeux dans ce chapitre! La publication régulière de deux chapitres par semaine va reprendre, j'ai assez d'avance pour l'instant..._


	111. Chapitre 111: Sandra

Mike fut réveillé par une Polly sous sa forme naturelle, passablement surexcitée. Elle secouait son petit ami endormi en lançant d'une voix joviale:

\- Alleeeeeez! Lève toiiiiiii ! On est a Ebenelle! On y est enfin! Bouge toi! On a une méga-évolution à découvrir!

Mike se dégagea en grommelant. Il avait horreur d'être tiré de son sommeil par quelqu'un de surexcité et il souhaitait encre dormir une heure ou deux, mais c'était sans compter sur sa compagne motivée qui ne tenait pas en place. Finissant par se lever il consulta le vokit et plissa les yeux avant de geindre:

\- Pollyyyyyyyy, il est six heures du matin!

\- Et alors?

\- **SIX. HEURES.**

\- **MÉGA. GEMME.**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter puis secoua la tête d'un air consterné. Ses pensées confuses, il voulut descendre prendre un bon petit déjeuner afin de se mettre d'aplomb pour ce qui suivrait. S'habillant maladroitement, Polly le poussa hors du dortoir et dans le couloir:

\- Allez allez, un petit dej' de champion et on s'y colle!

\- Sérieusement Polly... il est six heures, me fait pas exploser la tête de bon matin...

\- Dépêche toi, tu perds du temps précieux, alleeeeeez!

Soupirant longuement il traîna les pieds dans les marches en s'appuyant contre le mur d'une main tandis qu'il couvrait un bâillement de l'autre. Le comptoir de l'infirmière Joelle était vide et la table de petit déjeuner typique était dressée. Le garçon s'assit en tirant un bol et des céréales vers lui. Réprimant un nouveau bâillement il vit Polly qui dansait en avançant avec son flottement habituel. Ça lui faisait réellement plaisir de la voir aussi enthousiaste mais sa fatigue et son exaspération d'être debout de si bonne heure venaient entacher son humeur. Les portes coulissèrent pour révéler une femme vêtue d'une combinaison moulante bleue ainsi que de longs cheveux bleus formant une coiffure un peu étrange. Elle portait une petite cape et parut surprise de voir quelqu'un de si bon matin. Mike manqua de s'étrangler avec son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et qu'il put se rendre compte que son habit ne faisait que mettre ses courbes de femme mûre en valeur.

\- Déjà debout? Demanda la femme.

\- Euh... ouais. J'aurais bien dormi encore un peu...

\- C'est donc votre Ectoplasma qui gigote dans tous les sens derrière vous.

\- Oui, c'est bien la mienne.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es le dresseur qui a vaincu Auguste.

\- Exact.

\- Je me présente, je suis Sandra, la championne du type Dragon de Johto.

\- Votre visage me dit quelque chose...

\- Je suis la cousine de Peter, du Conseil Quatre de Kanto.

\- Oh.

\- Tu comptais me défier?

\- Ben en fait, je suis surtout là pour la Méga-Gemme de... Ectoplasma! Fit-il en évitant de peu d'annoncer le mauvais nom.

\- Hm. Tu sais ou elle est?

\- Je sais juste que la météorite est cachée a Johto et que depuis la dernière Méga-Gemme de type Spectre remportée, elle a été déplacée. Si je m'en tiens aux endroits ou elle a été trouvée à chaque fois, la roche est déplacée de deux villes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis a la trouvaille suivante elle est déplacée d'une ville dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, donc a en croire la rotation, la dernière ayant été trouvée à Rosalia, ça ne laisse qu'Ebenelle comme conclusion logique.

\- Très bien, tu es un garçon intelligent...

\- J'ai lu les bons livres surtout.

\- Mais sais tu précisément où se situe le météore à Ebenelle?

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le village est assez petit mais encastré dans des montagnes, pour peu qu'il y ait une entrée secrète ou un tunnel, en dehors d'étudier la zone au peigne fin, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

\- Tu possède cinq badges, c'est bien ça?

\- Eh bien viens m'affronter à l'arène et je te donnerais le lieu exact.

\- Gagner mon sixième badge et savoir ou est le météore... ça me parait équitable.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, et n'espère pas que je m'attendrirais avec des yeux de biche. Tu semble avoir un très bon niveau, je serais ravie de t'avoir pour adversaire.

Mike se retourna vers sa petite amie qui s'était immobilisée et demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? On scrute les cailloux toute la journée au risque de rentrer bredouille?

\- Ecto. Fit-elle en secouant la tête de façon négative.

\- Ou alors on se défoule dans une bonne baston et on repart avec un badge et un indice précis?

Elle valida cette proposition d'un signe affirmatif. Sandra réagit:

\- Tu semble en harmonie avec ton pokémon, c'est rare de voir des dresseurs considérer les pokémon comme leur égaux et non comme des outils ou des soldats.

\- Merci. J'essaye juste de réaliser un rêve et c'est grâce à mes pokémon si j'en suis là. Les traiter comme de vulgaires outils serait une négligence de ma part.

\- C'est bien la toute la difficulté.

\- Comment ça?

\- En les considérant comme tes égaux certains pokémon tentent parfois de prendre de l'ascendance sur leur dresseur. Aussi complice et étroite que soit la relation, tu reste le dresseur et ils te doivent obéissance, ils faut que l'obéissance soit associée au bien-être. Si tu es trop tendre tu te fera écraser dans une relation empoisonnée comme une baie remu sous une charge de Bastiodon.

Polly se mit à frémir en entendant les mots de la championne et baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Mais Sandra continua:

\- Bien je vais ouvrir l'arène, je t'attends dans vingt minutes.

Elle tourna sur elle-même en accompagnant son mouvement d'un geste de cape impressionnant et disparut derrière les portes automatiques. Il y eut un petit silence et Mike dévisagea son pokémon, les paroles de la femme résonnant encore dans sa tête.

\- Elle est un peu gonflée d'avancer des trucs du genre au premier venu... murmura sa compagne.

\- Je constate surtout qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Sa compagne ne répondit rien et baissa une seconde fois le regard dans une attitude peinée. Essayant d'adoucir ce qu'il venait de dire, Mike ajouta:

\- Tant que tu me respecte, tout se passera bien. Je ne suis ni un jouet, ni un truc jetable. Nous sommes repartis sur des bases saines et les propos de Sandra ne doivent être qu'un simple rappel et non un mot d'ordre, sinon c'est que nous avions tout faux depuis le départ.

Polly lui adressa un petit sourire et il déposa un baiser sur la fourrure de son front auquel elle réagit en rougissant maladroitement. Il chuchota:

\- Je donnerais tout pour toi comme je sais que tu donnera tout pour moi. On a traversé des moments difficiles tous ensembles et je suis convaincu qu'il y en aura d'autres, et on s'en tirera haut la main, parce que j'y crois et je sais que tu y crois. Si je me trompe, dis le moi tout de suite.

Elle écarquilla son oeil qui se mit à luire d'une larme de bonheur et elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Murmurant à son oreille, il glissa:

\- Je t'aime et je sais que ça va marcher, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci.

Elle prit brièvement forme humaine en embrassant passionnément son petit ami et se remit à danser d'excitation à l'idée du combat qui les attendait. Il termina son repas et se mit en marche vers l'impressionnante arène couverte de sculptures des terribles reptiles qui semblaient si réels qu'on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils crachent des flammes à tout instant. Les lueurs matinales faisaient miroiter les crêtes des cimes alentours et le calme lui inspirait confiance. Il poussa la grande porte et fut très impressionné.

L'intérieur semblait bâti dans la roche même, et une arène circulaire se situait plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Sandra s'approcha de lui et lança plusieurs Hyper Ball. De féroces créatures apparurent dans le gigantesque bassin de roche en rugissant. Mike fit sortir tout le monde à son tour et la championne annonça:

\- Ton équipe ferait la joie de Kiméra à Sinnoh, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas affronté de Spectres, le combat devrait être intéressant!

\- J'espère moi aussi pouvoir decouvrir la puissance du type Dragon! Lança le dresseur, souriant.

\- Je suis réputée pour ma force brute alors ne retiens pas tes pokémon, les miens donneront tout ce qu'ils ont! Je vais commencer avec Drakkarmin!

\- Très bien, je vais commencer avec Tutankafer!

Chacun rappella tous ses autres pokémon et les deux combattants prirent place dans l'arène tandis que leurs dresseurs respectifs se plaçaient derrière l'écran de protection réservé au dresseur et au champion. Après l'arène brûlante et bondée de Cramois'île, celle-ci semblait presque austère. Mike plaça sa carte de dresseur sur la petite borne près de lui et l'affichage se déploya sur le mur avec les portraits des deux pokémon qui apparurent, accompagnés par le rugissement assourdissant de la sirène. Les hostilités pouvaient démarrer.

Le Drakkarmin se mit à longer le mur en grondant, claquant sa puissante mâchoire en direction de son adversaire. Sandra possédait un type extrêmement puissant avec peu de faiblesses. Et autant qu'il sache il ne possédait aucune attaque de type Fée, Dragon ou même Glace. Il lui faudrait compter sur la ruse et la patience pour réussir cette fois-ci.

\- Drakkarmin, attaque avec Draco-Griffe!

\- Tutankafer lance Feu Follet!

Les griffes des pattes du dragon se mirent à luire et il se précipita sur le sarcophage en faisant trembler le sol sous ses pas. Le pokémon de Mike esquiva assez aisément le coup, mais la roche propulsée par l'impact l'empêcha de répliquer. Feu Follet nécessitait une grande concentration pour être exécuté correctement.

\- Bien, continue d'esquiver jusqu'à trouver un angle d'attaque!

\- Drakkarmin, montre lui la puissance des dragons!

Sur ces paroles, le reptile s'agita et se mit à attaquer avec Férocité. Tutankafer devait marcher sur ses deux mains inférieures pour échapper aux coups de son adversaire. Mettant a profit un coup qui le fit légèrement basculer, elle se retourna et parvint à brûler son adversaire. Mike se mit a sourire mais ne vit pas que Sandra souriait également.

\- Parfait, maintenant, Châtiment!

\- Drakkarmin, Coup Bas!

Fluchgeist ferma les yeux mais à une vitesse fulgurante, le pokémon adverse lança son poing sur le sarcophage qui fut violemment projeté au sol en rebondissant. Sidéré, Mike observait la scène, mais la championne annonça:

\- Je t'ai vu combattre, bien que ta stratégie soit futée, je savais que tu emploierais cette technique.

Gardant le silence, Mike vit Tutankafer se relever et lancer Châtiment sur le Drakkarmin. Ce dernier rugit de douleur mais ne tomba pas au sol. Une petite flamme sur son portrait témoignait de sa brûlure.

\- Fluchgeist, contente toi de lui échapper!

\- Drakkarmin, prépare toi à lancer coup bas si elle tente quoi que ce soit!

Tutankafer se coucha et se mit a trotter comme un insecte sinistre, furetant rapidement tandis que son assaillant s'essoufflait peu à peu. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure à chasser le sarcophage, Drakkarmin s'écroula d'épuisement en geignant de douleur.

\- Je vois, tu a laissé la brûlure user mon pokémon plutôt que de risquer une autre attaque. Voyons comment tu t'en sortira face à mon... Hyporoi!

Une créature bleue à l'apparence altière apparut, fixant Tutankafer d'un regard qui en disait long sur sa détermination.

\- Hyporoi, coince moi cette petite futée et lance Colère!

\- Tutankafer, lance Pics Toxics!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, l'Hyporoi fonça sur elle et se déchaîna dans un torrent de flammes et de coups. Le portrait de Fluchgeist se grisa et le tableau annonça:

" **TUTANKAFER EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Mike soupira en rappellant son pokémon. Il avait espéré qu'elle résisterait plus longtemps que ça. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour autant.

\- Waldgeist, apprends les bonnes manière à cet Hyporoi! Lance Vampigraine!

Obéissant à l'ordre du dresseur, elle expulsa brutalement une pléthore de petites graines qui vinrent se loger dans les plis des écailles de son adversaire. L'Hyporoi contre-attaqua en s'énervant sur l'arbre, mais cette dernière prit une baie de son feuillage et la mangea, se sentant instantanément mieux.

\- Elle connait récolte! Voila une stratégie solide, voyons qui de ton pokémon ou du mien survivra!

Hyporoi lança colère une troisième fois et la encore, Waldgeist prit une baie Sitrus qu'elle fit instantanément repousser. Attaquant comme un fou furieux, les coups du pokémon de Sandra se faisaient de plus en plus maladroit.

\- Hyporoi, arrête toi!

\- Hyyyypoooooo!

\- Un soucis? Demanda Mike, surpris.

\- Il a tout donné, le contrecoup de colère peut se solder par une certaine confusion...

\- Bien, Waldgeist, Encornebois!

Le pokemon de Mike acquiesça et frappa d'une main gigantesque son adversaire. Il se roula au sol mais alors qu'il tentait de fuir Desséliande, il se heurta brutalement au mur de roche, donnant une occasion à son adversaire de continuer avec Encornebois. Deux attaques plus tard, le portrait de l'Hyporoi tournait au gris et le tableau criait:

" **HYPOROI EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Mike se mit a danser sur sa plate-forme en félicitant mentalement son pokémon. Sandra serra le poing et fit appel à un nouveau Pokémon:

\- **ALTARIA! MONTRE A CE BUISSON QUI RÈGNE EN MAITRE SUR LES AIRS!**

\- Hmmm... Type Vol et Dragon, Desseliande est en pleine forme, ça devrait all...

\- Altaria, déflagration!

Avant même que Mike ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une gigantesque étoile de flammes engloutit Waldgeist et son portrait vira instantanément au gris.

" **DESSÉLIANDE EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Mike était un soucieux. Déjà deux pokémon hors d'état de combattre il ne restait que trois pokémon.

\- Moyade à toi!

\- Altaria, reviens, à toi, Dracolosse!

L'espèce de gros oiseau bleu plein de coton laissa place à un Dragon orangé à l'air peu commode.

\- Dracolosse, Danse Draco!

\- Moyade, Ébullition!

Le Dracolosse tourna sur lui même, de la fumée se dégageant de son corps. Il plia ses poings à plusieurs reprises, comme un athlète qui se prépare. Le jet d'eau le toucha mais ne semblait pas le déranger.

\- Continue, Danse Draco puis colère!

\- Moyade, essaye de le brûler!

Dracolosse se contortionnait une nouvelle fois et laissa echapper un effroyable rugissement en fonçant sur le pokémon désemparé. D'un coup de poing enveloppé de flammes blanches et bleues, la gelée qui constituait le corps de Moyade fut pulvérisée, des lambeaux visqueux retombant un peu partout sur les rochers. Son portrait se grisa et Mike la rappela en vitesse. Lançant Exagide il comptait retourner la force de Dracolosse contre lui même.

\- Exagide, bouclier royal !

\- Dracolosse, Séisme !

Le temps qu'elle ne tente de générer une protection, le sol de l'arène se mit a trembler et le sol renversa Exagide qui tomba brutalement avant d'etre engloutie par un mur qui s'écroula sur elle. Encore une fois un portrait grisé. Le dresseur était extrêmement frustré de cet échec. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir entrainé ses pokémon et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi a les mener vers la victoire. Soupirant il envoya Polly qui prit place, prête à en découdre.

\- Dracolosse, Draco Météor!

Le pokémon lança un coup de poing dans la roche et une pierre se détacha, nimbée de flammes bleues et violettes. Puis de ses deux mains, il frappa de toutes ses forces. Dans une formidable detonation le projectile s'abattit sur Polly et faisant un vacarme terrifiant. Il y eut une explosion de débris de roche et le panneau cria:

" **RETRAIT DU DERNIER POKEMON AVANT LA FIN DU COMBAT, LE CHALLENGER EST PERDANT PAR ABANDON! VICTOIRE PAR FORFAIT DE LA CHAMPIONNE !** "

Mike serra sa Luneball dans sa main, dépité. Il savait très bien qu'en rappellant Polly il perdrait, mais l'issue finale du match était très claire. Si la victoire sur Alexandre l'avait motivé, à présent il était abattu. Les larmes lui remplirent les yeux mais le dresseur se retint d'en laisser échapper la moindre. Sandra prit la parole en arrivant sur le dos du Dracolosse qui flottait devant lui:

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas surpris de l'issue du match. Auguste s'était avéré plus dur que prévu et ça prenait une mauvaise tournure. J'ai eu un peu de chance qu'il triche, j'aurais été très désavantagé...

\- Désavantagé peut-être mais pas vaincu.

\- J'ai échoué quand même aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas un échec définitif. Si tu avais réussi à gagner tous tes badges d'une traite, tu n'aurais rien appris.

\- Eusèbe a bien réussi, lui.

\- Il avait une équipe surpuissante en effet, mais sa stratégie n'était ni fine, ni intelligente. Cette pauvre Strykna s'est prise la trempe de sa vie, la pauvre en a été tellement secouée qu'elle est restée seule dans son arène pendant près de deux semaines. La leçon a été dure pour elle, mais Eusèbe n'a vaincu que par un entêtement brutal et terrifiant. Aucun dresseur ne devrait traiter ses pokémon de la sorte.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai tout de même échoué. Retour à la case départ pour moi.

\- Pourquoi à la case départ? Tu conserve tes cinq badges!

\- J'ai été trop négligent et j'ai présumé des forces de mes pokémon. Tutankafer a perdu très vite, Hormis Desséliande aucune d'entre elles n'a tiré son épingle du jeu.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi-même. Accepte simplement que tu ne puisse pas toujours faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Je possède des pokémon très forts qui ne demandent qu'un bon combat pour se défouler.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu tenir plus longtemps que ça, je dois les entraîner.

\- Tu devrais t'entraîner avec elles.

\- Moi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais déjà en harmonie avec...

\- Ton Ectoplasma, oui. Mais la déception de Tutankafer prouve bien qu'elle n'a pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu semble également déçu que Moyade perde aussi facilement.

Il tourna la tête, ne pouvant supporter de fixer la championne dans les yeux. Elle lui tendit un minuscule objet carré et ajouta:

\- Voici un enregistrement du match. Je te suggère de le regarder et de retravailler ta stratégie. Il y a de l'idée mais l'exécution est devenue déplorable du moment ou ton premier Pokémon a été mise KO. Tu comptais tellement la dessus que tu a ignoré les bases et dans une panique mêlée de défaitisme tu n'a fait que précipiter ma victoire.

Le ton employé et les mots prononcés lui faisaient l'effet d'une lame de tronçonneuse dans le coeur, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Aussi difficile que ce soit à entendre, Mike avala péniblement la boule dans sa gorge et serra les poings tandis que Sandra arrivait à sa conclusion:

\- Tu es un dresseur compétent, ne gâche pas ton potentiel. Je veux que tu m'écrase à notre prochaine rencontre ou bien tu sera disqualifié pour la ligue.

\- Mais... c'est impossible!

\- Impossible fait partie du vocabulaire des imbéciles.

Elle avança légèrement et fusilla le garçon du regard en plissant les yeux. Sans dire un mot, Mike reprit sa carte de dresseur et quitta les lieux, le coeur lourd. Tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, le Dracolosse grogna en direction de sa dresseuse. Elle murmura:

\- Il est bon. Très bon même, il ne doit pas s'arrêter maintenant, Cynthia en fera de la pâtée pour Chaglam si il n'apprends pas a encaisser.

\- Draaaaaa.

\- Il comprendra au moment venu. J'ai mis deux ans à maîtriser ça, en trois il devrait y arriver.

\- Draco!

\- Durant le combat l m'a semblé voir quelque chose en lui et je suis curieuse. Ce n'est pas en se complaisant de médiocrité qu'il ira loin. Je sais que mes méthodes " _marche ou crève_ " ne sont pas appréciées de tout le monde, mais si ce garçon à deux neurones, ça devrait prendre avec lui. Le temps nous le dira.

\- Dracooooolosse.

\- Pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux, il ne s'est pas aperçu que vous êtes des pokémon de rang huit. Il aurait vaincu mon équipe de rang six bien trop facilement. Je suis contente qu'Ebenelle ne soit pas encore raccordée au système de vérification global, ça m'aurait coûté cher auprès de la commission, mais c'était l'occasion de lui montrer ce qui l'attends pour la ligue. Je vais le laisser méditer sur son échec puis les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes.


	112. Chapitre 112: épreuve

Le soleil venait à peine de franchir la chaine de montagnes lorsqu'il sortit de l'arène. Son coeur était gonflé d'amertume et de frustration. La luneball de Polly encore dans la main, il ne cessait de la faire rouler dans sa paume en repensant à son échec cuisant. Il revoyait ses pokémon perdre les unes après les autres. Sentant son dresseur nerveux, Polly sortit de sa ball sous sa forme naturelle. Mike lui lança un regard plein de reproches mais elle prit la parole:

\- Je... c'est gentil de m'avoir évité le Draco Météor, ça aurait vraiment fait m...

\- J'ai perdu.

\- Je sais, et ce... ce n'est vraiment pas grave tu sais?

\- Si c'est grave. Ce que je redoutais est arrivé.

\- Ne prends pas ça trop à coeur, ça ne servirait à rien de...

\- Vous êtes faibles et moi aussi.

\- **Hé!**

\- J'ai probablement été trop sympa avec vous.

- **Mike!** S'offusqua Polly, son oeil valide fixant son compagnon.

\- Dès que tout le monde sera prêt on ira tous s'entraîner sans relâche.

Polly soupira, elle avait compris que son petit ami était dans un de ces moments ou il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Le garçon s'immobilisa, tremblant et le poing serré sur la luneball.

\- Mike? Pourquoi tu t'arrête?

\- Je... Je vais lui montrer à Sandra!

\- Oui, mais la ta priorité c'est d'aller au centre pokémon!

\- Je vais la briser elle et son équipe de reptiles débiles.

\- Mike...

\- Je vais les piétiner comme des vulgaires Chétiflor, je vais broyer chacun de leurs os...

\- D-doucement Mike, calme toi, rappelle toi, on va au centre puis on s'entraînera autant que tu voudra!

\- Non, je vais les pulvériser moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Ses yeux se teintèrent en noir et Polly frissonna en sentant une présence oppressante, il vivait très mal cet échec et si il perdait les pédales comme la dernière fois ce serait une catastrophe. Prenant rapidement forme humaine, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ce geste fit écarquiller les yeux du garçon et ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur normale. Regardant autour de lui.

\- Oups. Fit-il ennuyé.

\- Oui, big oups même.

\- M-merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Elle a pas été tendre et tu a réagi avec colère. Mais tu me vois soulagée que ça ne dure pas.

À l'instant ou elle reprit forme naturelle, Sandra arriva en courant pour s'exclamer:

\- Vous avez senti ?!

\- Senti quoi? Mentit Mike.

\- Cette présence! Cette puissance!

\- Vous sentez des présences? Vous feriez mieux de consulter je crois.

Polly se retint d'éclater de rire mais la championne s'approcha tout près de lui et le fusilla du regard:

\- Ne joue pas les idiots, il n'y a que toi ici et la rumeur cours que tu aurais un vilain secret.

\- Je n'ai pas de secrets, si vous lisez le magasin "Dresseurs Indomptables" vous saurez tout sur moi.

Sandra esquissa une grimace de dégoût avant de répondre:

\- Très bien, joue le fanfaron et je t'écraserais encore une fois les yeux fermés.

\- Regardez moi bien, championne. Je vais soigner mes pokémon, je vais m'entraîner avec elles et lorsque j'en aurais terminé vos pokémon auront l'air de sortir d'un concasseur à viande.

\- Je ne demande qu'à assister à ça!

\- Très bien! Mais que je ne vous entende pas chouiner lorsque je vous aurait battue !

Mike tourna le dos à la femme et se dirigea vers le centre à grandes enjambées. Poltergeist flottait là, fixant la femme avec colère.

\- Un problème la boule de poils?

La concernée ne répondit rien et suivit son dresseur vers le centre et ils entrèrent tandis que la porte coulissante les séparait d'elle. La championne appuya sur un petit écouteur et chuchota:

\- Bien il a mordu à l'appât, on verra bien qui a raison.

\- Je désapprouve tes méthodes et tu le sais très bien. Répondit une voix à l'autre bout.

\- Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas le laisser arriver à son plein potentiel!

\- C'est dangereux, Sandra. Ne viens pas pleurer si la situation dérape.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il semble maîtriser la situation.

\- Permets moi d'en douter...

\- Du moins sa compagne l'a géré.

\- Elle s'implique beaucoup trop envers lui, si un jour ça tourne mal j'ai peur qu'elle ne prenne pas la bonne décision dans un moment crucial. Ou pire qu'elle nous empêche d'intervenir.

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste. Ça ira.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu a raison, parce qu'au moindre signe je te préviens que je débarque en force et je fait boucler ton village. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Tu veux juste pouvoir le maîtriser. Si j'en crois les relevés il n'est pas à son plein potentiel. Imagine un peu, quelqu'un comme lui pourrait redéfinir la puissance même !

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Imagine que ça tourne au scénario catastrophe, qui l'arrêterais ?

\- Moi !

\- Non Sandra, si tout bascule tu ne l'arrêtera pas. Ni Polly ni personne.

\- Mais enfin, dis-moi donc la vérité à son sujet!

\- Si je te dit la vérité tu va te livrer a tes expériences encore plus brutales de dépassement de soi sur lui. Je regrette d'employer un pareil vocabulaire, mais ce garçon est une arme potentielle. Un arme capable de tout briser sur son chemin sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Tu aurais du te contenter de l'affronter à armes égales. Je réprouve ta tentative de voir ce dont il est capable. De toute manière je suis en route pour superviser tout ça. Hors de question que tu me le bouscule trop.

\- Fait moi confiance, je suis plutôt une bonne juge de personnalité, ça va l'aider.

La personne raccrocha après un long soupir et la championne rangea l'oreillette dans une petite poche de sa cape. Tirant un petit caillou plat d'une autre poche elle le fit sauter comme une pièce lancée a pile ou face et la rattrappa d'un geste en murmurant:

\- Très bien, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin après tout...

Mike se pencha sur le comptoir et tendit toutes ses balls a Joelle. Polly fut rappellee également et il s'assit dans un coin, dépité. La femme emporta le plateau de pokéball et se rendit dans l'arrière salle. Mais dix minutes s'étaient à peine écoulé que Joelle revint, passablement embarassée:

\- Il... Il y a un petit problème avec Tutankafer.

\- Hein?

\- Venez.

Elle conduisit le garçon dans la salle et vit le sarcophage dans un gigantesque tube transparent, baignant dans une eau violacée. Joelle tira deux clichés d'une machine et les montra au garçon:

\- Voici l'interieur de Tutankafer, nous savons d'après celui d'Anis qu'ils ont un système immunitaire assez complexe mais fragile. J'ai relevé plusieurs lésions dues à des brûlures.

\- Ah.

\- Mais j'ai également relevé des fibres de ce qui ressemble à un sac de couchage, son organisme n'arrive pas a assimiler correctement le résultat de la dissolution des tissus.

\- Ce qui veux dire?

\- Qu'elle est brûlée et malade à cause de cette digestion incongrue. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, je vais devoir la garder une bonne semaine si ce n'est plus.

\- Mince.

\- Et c'est non négociable.

Il leva les bras et les laissa retomber dans un haussement d'épaules avant de répondre:

\- Ça me paraissait étrange qu'elle se fasse balayer aussi rapidement. Je ferais sans elle au départ et on avisera ensuite.

\- Ectoplasma, Desséliande et Exagide sont en pleine forme, vous pouvez les récupérer. Moyade aura besoin d'une bonne journée pour se régénerer.

Elle tendit la Luneball, la Sombreball et la Luxeball au dresseur qui s'approcha en regardant Tutankafer d'un air triste. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main contre la cuve, un des rubis constituant ses yeux s'illumina et tout en esquissant un faible sourire, elle leva une de ses mains pour la poser face à celle de son dresseur. Ce geste le soulageant, il sortit dans la grande salle et tomba nez à nez avec Sandra:

\- Vous êtes venue enfoncer le clou c'est ça ? J'en ai pas assez pris plein la tête aujourd'hui ?

\- ... je suis peut-être dure mais pas sans coeur. Dit-elle en tendant le petit objet noir au garçon.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Mon petit doigt m'a chuchoté que tu n'était pas idiot, tires-en des conclusions par toi-même ! Ha !

Elle étendit son bras et se tourna en faisant flotter sa cape d'un geste ample tout en éclatant d'un rire théâtral, et quitta le centre. Mike resta quelques instants avec l'objet en main et chuchota pour lui-même:

\- Cette femme est accro aux vieux films ringards où les méchants portent une cape ou quoi?

Il s'assit sur un banc hors du centre et laissa sortir ses trois pokémon. Polly contempla l'objet d'un air curieux et chuchota:

\- C'est quoi?

\- Aucune idée. Elle m'a dit que je trouverais si j'étais pas idiot.

\- Et tu a trouvé?

Mike adressa un regard contrarié à sa petite amie qui corrigea:

\- Tu va trouver. Elle te fait confiance et moi aussi.

\- Ouais ouais.

Il resta assis à contempler l'objet et à le tourner dans tous les sens. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ses pokémon s'ennuyaient fermement. Il les rapella toujours en cherchant un but ou une raison à cet étrange pierre noire. Dans sa tête des dizaines de connexions se formaient et se défilaient au gré de ses interrogations. Le soleil poursuivit sa course et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à se coucher le dresseur se leva en s'étirant. N'ayant aucune idée sur le pourquoi ou le comment, il ne voyait d'autre solution que de demander à la championne. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'arène, une lueur attira son regard.  
Sur une des falaises bordant la ville une partie de la roche renvoyait une étrange couleur noire depuis la ou il se trouvait. Intrigué par la similitude avec son échantillon, il s'approcha et vit qu'un gigantesque visage se formait avec le relief des pierres, mais l'iris gauche etait manquant. Ajustant la pierre devant ses yeux il se frappa le front en s'exclamant:

\- C'était juste là !

L'excitation lui fit affluer l'adrénaline dans les veines et Mike se precipita au bas de la paroi rocheuse. Attrapant les saillies de pierre il grimpa à vive allure sans remarquer Sandra sur le toit de son arène qui parlait a voix basse dans son oreillette:

\- Ça y est, il a trouvé. Futé le gosse.

\- Je persiste que c'est trop tôt. Répondit la voix dans l'appareillage.

\- Tu verra, c'est juste le petit coup de pouce nécessaire.

\- Tes coups de pouces sont trop radicaux...

\- Ça lui donnera pas un avantage immédiat, juste une bonne dose de motivation.

\- Tiens moi au courant si il y a du changement, je ne suis plus très loin.

\- Je pense qu'on verra au moment venu.

\- ...Puisse tu avoir raison.

Il y eut le clic de fin de conversation et la championne d'Ebenelle se mit a sourire. La tête de Drakkarmin apparut dans l'ouverture derrière elle en grognant.

\- Drrrrrrra...

\- Non je ne vais pas l'aider. C'est son épreuve, je ne dois pas interférer. Si il échoue ça voudra dire qu'il est trop tôt, et ça voudra dire que j'ai eu tort et on va se moquer de moi un bon moment à la ligue. Te plante pas Mikey...

De son côté le garçon était arrivé au sommet de la plateforme et insérant la petite pierre dans l'orifice prevu a cet effet, le visage s'ouvrit en deux, laissant apparaitre un tunnel sombre devant lui. Il inspira profondément et entra dans le conduit.  
Il faisait noir comme dans un four et il porta mécaniquement la main a sa tunique en cherchant la soinball de Moyade mais il se rappella qu'elle était encore au centre, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de descendre la paroi et de retourner au centre juste pour demander une lampe de poche. Mais alors qu'il tâtait le mur, des pierres s'illuminèrent formant un chemin lumineux dans le boyau de roche devant lui. A en juger par la luminosité et ce qu'il discernait dans la lumière, le passage allait en rétrécissant. Il se mit à genoux mais une voix étrange venant de nulle part résonna autour de lui:

\- Dépose tes pokémon dans le creux à ta gauche et n'emmène que Ectoplasma avec toi.

\- Qui est là! Pourquoi je ferais ça?!

\- Je peux te promettre que personne ne te volera ta Desséliande ou ton Exagide.

Hésitant, le dresseur vit une sorte de vide-poche taillé a même la roche avec cinq creux ronds pouvant accueillir cinq ball. Il déposa ses deux pokémon et murmura:

\- Restez là, je reviendrais vous chercher dès que je pourrais.

Se mettant à quatre pattes il rampa dans le tunnel de pierre. Les aspérités pointues entamèrent la peau de ses mains et déchira la tunique a de multiples reprises. Ses genoux étaient extrêmement douloureux. Le tunnel allait en se resserrant et c'est couché qu'il continua son chemin. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il déboucha dans une grande pièce et deux silhouettes obscures apparurent. Sans attendre il fit sortir Ectoplasma qui tira plusieurs Ball'ombres sur les assaillants, mais d'énormes boules couvertes de pointes volaient dans les airs pres d'eux.

\- Défonce moi ces trucs!

Mais plus elle tirait, plus les coups sifflaient dans le noir. Il recula face a la paroi et Polly s'interrompit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?! On va se faire tuer!

Elle leva une main et tendit un doigt devant sa bouche dans un gzste de silence. Le bruit des armes diminua et se tut. Après quelques minutes de calme, la lumière se fit et les deux assaillants s'avérèrent être deux mannequins de bois rotatifs. La voix mystérieuse résonna une nouvelle fois:

\- La violence n'est pas toujours une réponse appropriée.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et une paroi de pierre pivota pour laisser apparaitre un tunnel étroit. Mike se baissa et rappella Polly. Des pointes affutées étaient dispersées le long de la roche. Il en toucha une du bout du doigt et il saigna rien qu'en l'effleurant. Étudiant les emplacements, Mike avança prudemment au prix d'une certaine lenteur. Pendant de longues minutes il bougea chaque membre avec une infinie précaution et se tortilla de son mieux pour avancer jusqu'a une nouvelle ouverture ou il fut accueilli par la voix:

" _Dans les situations périlleuses, le dresseur doit s'assurer du meilleur chemin à suivre ou périr a cause de sa maladresse._ "

\- On se croirait dans ce film, "Les aventuriers de la barque perdue" ça craint votre truc.

Considérant sa tunique en piteux état, le dresseur suivit la lumière et manqua de peu de tomber dans un vide sous ses pieds, et le narrateur invisible commenta:

" _Mais le dresseur ne peut pas tout réussir seul, ses pokémon ont besoin de lui et il a besoin d'eux._ "

Une lumière s'illumina et un levier rouge vif apparut quelques mètres devant lui. Curieux, il lança un petit caillou qui tomba en silence sans faire de bruit. Même en prenant son élan il doutait d'atteindre le levier. Faisant appel a Polly il lui présenta la situation:

\- Tu flotte dans les airs, il faut que tu atteigne ce levier, là-bas.

\- Mike... je flotte, je ne vole pas.

\- Je vais te lancer.

\- Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi?!

\- Fais moi confiance.

Elle soupira et se mit a flotter sur place.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas.

Il la souleva avec délicatesse et de toutes ses forces, lança son pokémon audessus du vide. Ses bras battirent l'air et elle manqua le levier, mais dans un geste de panique elle étira une longue langue et se rattrapa du justesse au manche qui dépassait. Se hissant de toutes ses forces, le levier s'abaissa et la lumière se fit sous leurs pieds. Un fossé d'un mètre de pronfondeur doublé de tissu noir était sur le sol. La voix reprit:

" _Les obstacles les plus impressionnants ne sont pas toujours les plus dangereux_."

\- Ouais ouais, ta bonne-aventure de foire tu peux te la garder... je te jure, qui conçoit des trucs aussi sadiques... maugréa Mike.

Il descendit dans la fosse et pénétra dans le nouveau tunnel qui se présentait à lui en rampant sur ses coudes non sans avoir rappellé Polly au passage. Il déboucha dans une salle obscure et une voix chuchota:

\- Est-ce que tu a peur?

\- Peur ? Pfffft ! Faut pas pousser non plus. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour la santé mentale de celui ou celle qui a organisé ça.

\- Tu aura peur.

Il y eut un long silence et deux gigantesques yeux rouges s'illuminèrent un peu plus loin. Mike se raidit et cacha instantanément sa Luneball dans sa tunique. Un glissement se fit entendre et une gigantesque silhouette serpentine apparut pres de lui, accentuée de reflets dorés:

\- _**Alors, misérable humain. Ou est passée ta bravoure maintenant ?**_

\- M-mais... ce... ce n'est pas possible, t-tu...

\- _**Je rien du tout. Tu es tombé dans le piège que je t'ai tendu comme un enfant se précipiterais pour dévorer une friandise. Tu es le dernier obstacle. Je vais t'éliminer définitivement toi et ta petite amie...**_

Mike recula, terrifié persuadé que sa fin arrivait. Mais Polly apparut et fendit l'air d'une Ball'ombre, dissipant la silhouette comme une nappe de brouillard.

\- P-polly?

\- Gaz hallucinogène. Alexandre s'en servait. J'ai retenu ma respiration au moment ou j'ai senti que tu paniquait. Avance droit devant.

\- M-mais...

\- **Fonce!**

Obéissant a l'ordre de Polly il la rapella et courut comme un dératé jusqu'a ce qu'une lumière se fasse devant lui. Un immense rocher rond lui faisait face. Poussant de toutes ses forces, ce dernier bascula en révélant une immense salle doté d'une ouverture illuminant le lieu comme un halo surnaturel. Des escaliers montaient jusqu'à une sorte d'autel et un petit objet rond scintillait sur un minuscule coussin violet. La roche se referma derrière lui et Polly jaillit. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à l'endroit baigné de lumière. Polly jaillit de sa ball et contempla l'objet avant de se tourner vers son dresseur en chuchotant:

\- C'est ma méga-gemme!


	113. Chapitre 113: méga-gemme

S'attendant à un nouveau piège ou a ce que la voix se manifeste, il avança d'un pas en avant mais rien ne se produisit. Autour du rocher qui montait en escalier jusqu'a l'hôtel il n'y avait qu'une eau parfaitement calme et limpide révélant une abîme sans fond. Polly tremblait, son oeil rivé sur la pierre. Mike n'osait y croire. Fébrilement, il porta la main a la Méga-Gemme mais ses doigts passèrent au travers.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que...

\- **Ha! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

Le rire qui résonnair autour d'eux était sinistre et mauvais à la fois, Mike se tourna en s'attendant à se faire attaquer, mais il ne se passa rien. Un bruit de levier se fit entendre et des rouages grincèrent dans les murs. L'autel descendit brusquement comme un ascenseur et s'immobilisa dans un vacarme épouvantable. Un nuage de poussière fit tousser Mike et Polly et des torches au feu violacé illuminèrent une salle ressemblant à une arène. Des bras apparurent de nulle part et se saisirent du garçon. Il disparut un bref instant et polly le vit plaqué au mur et baîllonné. Elle tenta de le dégager mais plus il se débattait plus les liens se resserraient. Un grondement se fit entendre et une silhouette se profila de l'autre côté de la salle. Polly se prépara pour combattre et un gigantesque Noctunoir apparut dans un vrombissement sinistre. Il éclata de rire et Polly reconnut le même rire qu'auparavant.

\- **Hahahahaha!**

\- Relâche mon dresseur immédiatement ! S'énerva Ectoplasma.

\- Pathétique petite chose. Pousser son dresseur dans un coupe-gorge juste pour un peu de puissance.

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Tsssk tsssk. Si tu veux qu'il vive, tu devra me terrasser.

\- Sans problème!

\- Tout ça pour se leurrer soi-même, quel vilain pokémon...

\- c-comment ça?! S'étonna Polly.

\- **Tu es faible.** Cesse donc de te mentir. Abandonne tant qu'il en est encore temps. Il va souffrir inutilement.

Pour ponctuer son propos, une longue aiguille sortit du mur et traversa Mike de part en part. Il hurla de douleur et du sang coula de sous sa tunique.

\- Oh mince. Les humains ne sont décidément pas très solides de nos jours. Reprit le Noctunoir.

\- **Espèce de malade! Je vais te démolir!**

\- Bien. Je sens monter ta colère. Je suis sans défense. Attaque moi, tu peux me terrasser avec toute la force de ta haine et tu auras terminé ton voyage ici.

Polly était furieuse et le peu de raison qui lui restait laissa place à une colère sans limites. Elle lança une série de Ball'ombre mais son adversaire les esquiva et plusieurs rebondirent pour lui revenir droit dessus. Elle hurla de douleur et se mit à grogner comme un pokémon prêt à tout perdre. Puis subitement elle ferma son oeil et se calma de son mieux. Le Noctunoir lui lança une Ball'ombre qu'elle prit de plein fouet sans broncher.

\- Viens te battre! Rugit son adversaire.

\- Jamais.

\- Si tu refuses de te battre, tu devras affronter ton destin.

Son adversaire fonça sur elle et la roua de coups tandis qu'elle endurait le martyr tandis qu'il ricanait tout en parlant.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, pokémon, ton petit ami a échoué.

Un dernier Poing Ombre la fit rouler au sol et elle ne se releva pas gardant son oeil fermé. Le Noctunoir perdait patience et s'avança pour l'exécuter mais elle ouvrit subitement son oeil et chuchota a son agresseur:

\- Echec et Mat.

Une Ball'ombre aux proportions hallucinantes se forma entre elle et son agresseur, il fut emporté par la monumentale attaque avant de s'écraser dans le mur dans un gigantesque impact. Polly cracha un peu de sang en ricanant:

\- Pourquoi m'épuiser avec de petite attaques quand je peux en faire une énorme par surprise? Ha!

Le pokémon adverse remua et Polly campa fermement sur sa position. Mike avait cessé de bouger, il fallait faire vite pour le libérer. Noctunoir chuta lourdement et d'un mouvement de la main il actionna quelque chose et un petit socle de pierre apparut sur le mur opposé à Mike, une pierre luisante posé sur un écrin.

\- Vous espérez vraiment que je me fasse avoir deux fois de suite?! Vous êtes plus idiot que vous n'en avez l'air.

\- N-non... geignit le Pokémon, mal en point. C-c'est la v-vraie...

\- Mais bien sûr et le Miradar il mets le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium. Vous ne m'aurez pas.

Une voix sinistre se fit entendre autour d'eux:

\- Noctunoir a raison, c'est la vraie. Mais tu va devoir choisir.

\- Choisir quoi?! C'est tout vu!

\- Choisir entre lui et la Méga-Gemme.

\- Quoi?!

\- Si tu choisis ton dresseur, il vivra mais tu n'aura jamais de Méga-Évolution. Si tu choisis la gemme, il mourra mais tu héritera de sa pierre et tu pourra méga-évoluer avec le premier dresseur que tu choisira.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce choix à la con?!

\- Tic tac. L'aiguille tourne. Méga-évolution ou Dresseur?!

Elle contempla la Méga-Gemme en soupirant. Son rêve était a portée de main, mais Mike saignait abondamment. Son esprit bataillait avec hargne contre son coeur. Comment regarder Mike pour lui avouer que la Méga-Évolution n'aurait jamais lieu? Elle avait rêvé de ça pendant si longtemps... mais comment vivre avec le souvenir du garçon mourrant si elle choisissait la pierre?!

\- Dépêche toi! Fit la voix.

\- M-Mike. Je choisis Mike. Fit-elle, la voix chargée d'amertume.

\- Très bien.

L'écrin recula dans le mur et la gemme fut broyée devant son regard. Elle versa une larme silencieuse tandis que le corps sans vie de Mike tombait au sol.  
Elle le souleva et vit qu'il ne respirait plus.

\- Salaud! Vous m'avez arnaquée!

Elle secoua son compagnon et fondit en larmes. Des halogènes s'allumèrent les uns après les autres et quelqu'un se mit a applaudir tout en avançant dans la salle. Polly plissa les yeux et vit deux silhouettes dans la lumière ambiante.

\- Excellent choix. Fit une voix douce. Je reconnais que le choix était cornélien mais tu a fait le bon.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Je suis Mortimer, le champion de Rosalia et ton petit ami est avec moi.

\- Hein?!

S'ajustant aux halogènes elle vit la silhouette de Mike a coté de celle du champion.

\- Mais... quand...

\- Lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici. Ton compagnon a été remplacé par un mannequin d'effet spéciaux. Il va très bien.

\- Il a raison, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Je m'excuse si ce combat a mis ta patience à rude épreuve, mais je voulais être certain que tu ferais le bon choix.

Elle garda le silence et Mortimer tendit son bras pour déposer une pierre chatoyante au creux de la main de Polly.

\- Tu l'a amplement méritée. Tu es un pokémon exceptionnel, Sandra a eu raison de modifier cette épreuve pour vous deux.

Mike s'approcha de polly et lui tint la main.

\- Ça y est, tu a ta méga-gemme. On va pouvoir réaliser ton rêve.

L'oeil d'Ectoplasma pleura abondamment et elle serra son petit ami dans ses bras. Mike murmura:

\- J'aimerais savoir, comment savez vous que nous... enfin... que Polly est ma...hem...petite amie.

\- nous savions que tu tenterait cette épreuve, Cynthia a bien voulu nous révéler la vérité afin que nous puissions créer quelque chose qui vous touche personnellement. Ça n'aura pas été tâche aisée mais je dois avouer que ça en valait la peine. C'est mon Noctunoir que tu a affronté, je te félicite.

Mike tira sa gemme sésame de sa poche et Polly montra sa méga-gemme a son petit ami puis se mit a trépigner. Tous deux gardèrent le silence et Mortimer finit par prendre la parole:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle méga-évolue ou que quelque chose se passe...

\- Ha! C'est beau de rêver mon garçon. Il faut plusieurs mois, voir des années pour maîtriser ça, surtout avec un pokémon de type Spectre ou Dragon! Sandra a mis presque deux ans pour réussir à faire méga-évoluer son Carchacrok. Cynthia n'a mis que six mois mais pour une dresseuse aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle c'est la norme.

\- Ah. Fit Polly, déçue.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Ça ne retire rien au fait que tu possède ta Méga-Gemme a présent. Fit Mike en essayant de la réconforter.

\- Je sais... fit le pokémon, un peu déçue.

\- Vous irez loin tous les deux, j'en suis certain. J'ai hâte de te voir affronter la ligue, Mike. ajouta Mortimer

\- Merci. Répondit le dresseur

\- Et votre secret sera bien gardé.

\- Merci, répondit Polly en prenant forme humaine.

Mortimer ecarquilla les yeux et dévisagea la fille de la tête au pieds, marquant une pause prononcée en arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine. Il toussa en rougissant:

\- C'est une très bonne... euh je veux dire, très réaliste apparence.

Mike ne put réprimer un sourire et embrassa sa petite amie en chuchotant:

\- Félicitations mon amour.

Une plate-forme les fit avancer et sortir a la lueur de la lune. Mortimer prit congé d'eux et s'envola, assis sur un Golemastoc qui décolla comme une fusée. Les deux amants suivirent le chemin qui donnait sur un petit rebord. Polly s'accrocha à son petit ami et il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Déposant sa compagne il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant l'entrée initiale. Souriant, Mike rentra dans la caverne et reprit ses deux ball qui n'avaient pas bougé avant de ressortir. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel et la vue depuis le sommet était splendide. Polly se blottit contre lui en ronronnant et embrassa le cou de son petit ami. Il frémit et murmura en riant:

\- Arrête, tu chatouille!

Elle le plaqua contre la roche et l'embrassa passionnément, puis en saisissant sa tunique elle l'attira dans la petite grotte ou la tiédeur régnait. Déshabillant le garçon avec fougue elle le fit s'allonger et s'assit délicatement sur son bas ventre en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction non dissimulé. Prenant fermement appui sur lui, elle s'allongea tout en l'embrassant tandis que son bassin bougeait délicatement dans un mouvement de va et viens. Le dresseur geignait en serrant les dents, le plaisir affluant brutalement dans tout son corps. Sa compagne planta allègrement ses ongles dans les épaules du garçon en se laissant bercer par ses sensations avant de sentir ces dernières gagner en intensité. Son partenaire se redressa en l'enlaçant avec passion tout en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure dans un échange en pleine ébullition. Plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne il accompagna son mouvement en se laissant aller à la montée extatique que lui procurait sa petite amie. Elle croisa les jambes autour de son ventre et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui en soupirant de plaisir.

Brusquement elle sentit une vibration dans sa poitrine et Mike s'immobilisa brusquement comme surpris par quelque chose. Après un bref silence, Polly inspira profondément et demanda dans un murmure:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je... j'ai senti quelque chose.

\- Ah?! Toi aussi?

\- C'est ma gemme sésame, comme si elle m'avait appelé.

\- Je... j'ai senti quelque chose aussi...

\- Hein?

\- Au moment ou je... je me suis laisser aller, j'ai senti une vibration...

\- Où ça? Demanda le dresseur, curieux et inquiet à la fois.

\- Juste là.

Elle désignait le milieu de son torse juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Le garçon se pencha pour regarder de plus près mais brusquement la chair de la jeune fille émit un bruit assez incongru et la Méga-Gemme apparut, comme un joyau serti à même la peau. Mike ecarquilla les yeux et Polly baissa la tête. Voyant la gemme dans son corps elle sursauta et se releva d'un bond.

\- **aaaaaAAAAAAAH !**

\- Polly! Calme toi!

\- Me calmer?! Je l'avais dans une poche! Enlève moi ça!

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- J'ai pas signé pour un truc aussi atroce!

Elle leva la main et tenta de la saisir mais elle s'enfonça et la chair se reconstitua par-dessus comme un reflexe naturel. Les yeux écarquillés la fille se mit a paniquer.

\- **Mike! Je veux pas mourir!**

\- Ne dis donc pas d'idioties, tu ne va pas mourir... fit son petit ami en se rhabillant.

\- Mais tu l'a vue comme moi! C'est vivant!

\- Tu cache bien ton oeil de verre dans ton corps sous ta forme naturelle...

\- Oui mais je le contrôle! Il ne s'en va pas tout seul si j'essaye de le retirer!

\- Je pense tout simplement que ton corps assimile la gemme pour mieux s'intégrer.

\- Tu veux vraiment me foutre la trouille?! C'est ignoble!

\- Mais non, essaye juste de...

Dans le meme bruit caractéristique de chair qui s'ouvre, la gemme apparut sur le front de sa compagne comme un troisième oeil. La fille s'immobilisa et leva une main tremblante vers son front.

\- Je te déconseille de faire ça... murmura le dresseur.

\- e-elle... elle est...

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- J-j-je...

\- C'est plutôt déstabilisant, elle a la meme taille qu'un oeil et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça me regarde...

Il se déplaca d'un pas vers la gauche et dans un petit sursaut, la gemme se tourna legerement, fixant le garçon.

\- Ok la c'est carrément glauque. Si c'est toi qui fait ça Polly, je trouve pas ça marrant du tout.

\- Je ne... fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se déplaca dans la direction opposée et l'étrange pierre pivota pour suivre sa trajectoire.

\- Ça me suit en tout cas.

\- Oh non! Il faut qu'elle disparaisse! Comment je fait?

\- Euh...je sais pas? Essaye d'imaginer qu'elle disparait?

Polly ferma ses yeux et la chair se referma sur la pierre. La voix tremblante elle demanda:

\- C'est bon?

\- À priori...

\- ouf.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et la peau se rétracta en même temps, révelant la gemme se comme un oeil valide sur son front.

\- Non, c'est pas bon.

\- Non! Non non non non! Comment je vais faire?!

\- Tu va devoir laisser tomber les couettes et repasser au chapeau...

Polly se rhabilla d'un geste et fit apparaitre son grand chapeau à large bords, masquant ainsi son front.

\- Et là?

\- Hmmm...fit il, songeur. Je ne vois rien...

\- Misère de misère...

\- On va rentrer au centre et on va dormir, je pense que ça nous fera déjà du bien.

\- Excellente idée...

\- On verra demain si on peut trouver une solution, là je suis trop épuisé pour réfléchir de toute manière.

Polly serra son petit ami contre lui en soupirant puis elle modifia sa densité avant de grimper sur son dos.

\- Hé tu pèse presque rien comme ça!

\- Tu peux me porter pour descendre.

\- Mais je suis monté en escaladant...

\- Ah? Il y a une échelle juste là.

\- Quoi?!

Mike s'avança et vit une grande échelle posée contre la paroi. Un petit bout de papier était attaché au dernier barreau. S'approchant pour voir de plus près il lut:

" _Si tu avais demandé je t'aurais aidé, mais visiblement tu apprécie de foncer tête baissée._

 _\- S._ "

Il dechira le bout de papier en soupirant et murmura:

\- Super. Vraiment super. Je sens que je vais la détester.

Sa compagne sur le dos, il descendit lentement et se rendit au centre pokémon, plongé dans l'obscurité, la lueur lunaire laissant filtrer quelques carrés argentés sur le sol près des fenêtres. Le couple grimpa silencieusement et prenant un lit, Mike se serra contre sa compagne, le sommeil l'emporta rapidement dans un repos réparateur.


	114. Chapitre 114: préparatifs

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux tranquillement et s'étira. Polly dormait paisiblement à ses cotés, les yeux fermés. Un léger renflement sur son front attestait de la présence de la méga-gemme et il soupira. Préférant laisser sa petite amie dormir, Mike se frotta les yeux et s'habilla du survêtement bleu. Le dortoir était vide et le vokit indiquait qu'il était presque dix heures du matin. Descendant tranquillement, le dresseur adressa un salut à Joelle et demanda à voir Tutankafer.

L'infirmiere lui ouvrit la porte et il s'approcha de la cuve ou elle baignait paisiblement, le visage éteint mais les traits détendus. Soulagé Mike posa délicatement sa main contre le tube et murmura d'une voix très douce:

\- Repose toi, tu l'a bien mérité.

Il se tourna vers Joelle et demanda:

\- Ou est mon autre pokémon?!

\- Juste là. Fit la femme en lui tendant une soinball rutilante.

\- Super! Elle a pu récupérer comme il faut?

\- Oui, c'est une Moyade, les blessures sont souvent très impressionnantes a cause du corps mou mais elles se régénèrent extrêmement bien dans une solution aqueuse. Elle est en pleine forme.

Mike laissa sortir son pokémon qui se jeta sur lui en le câlinant de ses tentacules.

\- Ah, ravi de voir que tu va mieux ma belle! Lança le dresseur, ravi.

\- Moooooyade ! Répondit le pokémon de son inimitable voix flûtée.

\- Super! Je me suis inquiété pour toi, mais je vois que Joelle s'est bien occupee de toi. Merci madame!

\- Mais de rien, dresseur. C'est mon métier! Répondit-elle, souriante et le visage chaleureux.

Le garçon la remercia et sortit avec Moyade dans la grande salle.

\- Mooo?

\- Non, elle n'est pas là, elle roupille encore. La journée d'hier l'a fatiguée et récupérer lui fera du bien.

Mike s'assit sur un banc et se saisit de la télécommande posée non loin puis alluma la télévision. Un bilan d'informations diffusait son morne bilan d'une semaine affreusement banale. Moyade semblait fascinée par la poubelle qui sentait fortement la marée. Mais alors qu'il se détendait en mettant sa tete en arriere sur le banc, le présentateur du journal eveilla la curiosité du dresseur.

" _Et sans transition, nous rappelons le fait divers du jour. Le fils Ottersmang a été découvert attaché dans sa résidence pieds et poings liés, le corps enduit de baies pressées et l'habitation était infestée de pokémon sauvages vraisemblablement attiré par l'odeur répandue par la substance. Ce dernier dénonce une de ses amies à présent portée disparue. Si aucun nom n'a été donné, voici son portrait robot._ "

L'écran afficha une mystimaniac aux traits fins et au sourire franc, une grosse paire de lunettes sur le visage. Mike reconnut aisément Sieglinde et se demanda ce qui clochait dans cette histoire.

" _Mr Ottersmang Junior propose une somme conséquente à qui la retrouvera. Dans l'intervalle, il faut bien avouer que faute de gentillesse, ce garçon semble avoir du goût en matière de pokémon. Ha! Allez, atchao bonne matinée!_ "

Le jingle de fin de journal se fit entendre et Mike perdit tout intérêt pour l'écran alors qu'une pub montrant un topdresseuse nue pour un yahourt vantait l'éclat de la jeunesse apportée par une sombre protéine au nom compliqué soi disant naturellement présente dans le lait d'Ecremeuh. Tournant la tête il vit Moyade entrain de fouiller dans la poubelle avec intérêt.

\- Hé! C'est dégeu' ! Enlève tes tentacules de là !

\- Mooooo, mooooooooyade !

\- Polly mets ses mains ou elle veut et ça n'a rien de dégoûtant !

Triomphalement, la méduse tira un reste de Poissirène à moitié consommé et passablement passé de fraîcheur du conteneur puis l'aspira goulument. Le cadavre flottant dans son corps de gelée, Mike le vit se dissoudre très lentement. Retenant une envie de vomir, une voix féminine se fit entendre:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes mains ?

\- Ah, tu es réveillée! Super!

\- Comment je suis?

\- Ben... toujours ton troisième oeil au niveau du front...

\- Quoi?! Mais il n'était pas la il y a cinq minutes!

\- Et trouve d'autres habits.

\- Pourquoi? C'est ce que je portais à notre rencontre!

\- Sieglinde est recherchée...

\- Hein? Mais elle était pas de mèche avec...

\- C'est ce que je pensais mais visiblement elle a laissé un mauvais souvenir à Eusèbe avant de disparaître dans la nature.

Face au regard incrédule de sa compagne, le garçon lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu a la télévision. Polly prêta une oreille attentive et se gratta le front, pensive. Puis en soupirant elle s'affubla d'une casquette violette, d'un jeans délavé et d'un pull trop grand à l'effigie d'une équipe de basket. Intrigué, son petit ami demanda:

\- Les Escavaliers de Carmin-Sur-Mer ? Je suis pas le basket mais même moi je sais qu'ils sont nazes !

\- Y'avait qu'eux pour les sports à la télé.

\- Mais y'a d'autres matchs sur...

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré et il comprit.

\- Oh. Désolé.

\- C'est rien. Allez on sors de là, j'ai envie de me défouler un peu.

\- Ouais.

Il s'étira et se leva du banc, un peu songeur malgré tout. Prenant la sortie du centre, la double porte coulissante revela Sandra qui se tenait debout, les jambes legerement écartées, les bras croisés.

\- Bouh. Fit la championne.

\- **AH!** réagit Mike en sursautant. Bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème?!

\- C'est toi mon problème! Tu a lamentablement perdu en m'affrontant mais maintenant ta copine devrait être capable de gérer ça comme une grande, n'est-ce pas? Ricana la femme en direction de l'intéressée.

\- Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Je vous attribue le Rhinolove de platine pour le rôle de l'actrice la plus ennuyeuse de la planète. fit la petite amie du dresseur d'un ton sarcastique

\- Hé, fait attention à ce que tu dit... réagit Sandra en portant la main à sa cape.

\- Holà, on se calme toutes les deux! Intervint le dresseur. Je suis pas là pour une baston. Pas encore.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la dresseuse spécialiste des dragons.

\- M'entraîner.

\- T'entraîner?

\- Oui. Je vous ai promis que je vous mettrais une raclée monumentale, et je le ferais. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- Très bien, prends le temps que tu voudra. Tu compte aller ou?

\- Je vais redescendre dans la vallée, il n'y a rien pour s'entraîner ici.

\- Tu vois l'étendue d'eau derrière mon arène?

\- Oui?

\- Va jusqu'au fond et écarte le feuillage devant l'entrée. Ça devrait convenir.

\- Hm.

Il y eut une bourrasque de vent et un Togekiss se posa avec délicatesse derrière Sandra et une femme en descendit en annonçant:

\- Mais d'abord je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi et Polly.

Cynthia rajusta ses cheveux et d'un geste élégant, ferma le dernier bouton de sa veste puis en plissa le col d'une manière impeccable.

\- Ah, voilà la patronne. Fit Sandra.

\- " _Patronne_ "?! Demanda Mike, incrédule.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, de plus elle ne dépends pas de moi.

\- Non mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je surveille Mike pour l'épreuve de la méga-gemme.

Cynthia ouvrit grand ses yeux et adressa un regard meurtrier à la championne d'Ebenelle.

\- Me... surveiller?! Répéta le garçon, choqué.

\- Bien sûr! Continua Sandra. A cause de ta nature...particulière, elle était inquiète que l'épreuve dérape ou que ça tourne au vinaigre.

Polly devint livide en serrant les poings.

\- **VOUS NE LUI FAITES MEME PAS CONFIANCE ?!**

\- Ne t'énerve pas... Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé avec l'incident Adélaïde bis, je suis méfiante.

\- Hein? C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Sandra, subitement intriguée.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Répondit froidement Polly.

\- Écoute... reprit la maître de Sinnoh d'une voix calme et douce. Je sais que c'est pas très correct de ma part, mais il faut avouer que les conséquences sont graves si il arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas prendre les choses à la légère.

\- Qu'est ce que vous appellez " _à la légère_ "? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Le conseil des maîtres m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour intervenir.

\- Une minute... lança Sandra, ébahie. Les pleins pouvoirs?! Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot à de si particulier pour bénéficier et de ta protection permanente en plus d'une mesure de temps de guerre?!

Polly toussa bruyamment et Cynthia soupira.

\- Toujours est-il, expliqua la maître, que je suis la à cause de la méga évolution.

\- Pourquoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda le dresseur, un peu inquiet.

\- C'est Sandra qui a insisté pour que tu passe l'épreuve.

\- J'allais la passer de toute manière!

\- Non, parce que je comptais m'y opposer personnellement.

\- Pourquoi?! S'exclama le garçon, les yeux arrondis d'étonnement.

\- Parce que... c'est dangereux.

\- Mais !

\- Mike, ne cherche pas à minimiser les faits, il y a peut-être un risque et je ne veux pas te laisser le prendre.

\- Polly est là! Elle a promis de...

\- Écoute, c'est pas que je fasse pas confiance à ta petite amie mais...

\- **Mais quoi ?!** Réagit Polly, outrée.

\- Si il faut tuer Mike, est-ce que tu sera capable de le faire?

\- **Woh woh woh woh !** Coupa Sandra. Qui a parlé de tuer?! C'était pas une métaphore cette histoire d'arme qui rase tout?!

\- Non. Fit Cynthia, jouant nerveusement avec le col de sa veste.

\- Je vous promets que tout ira bien. Répondit le dresseur d'une voix inhabituellement grave et sereine.

\- Mon garçon... ce n'est pas aussi simple...

\- Faites moi confiance, maître. Polly saura agir dans l'intérêt général.

Sandra dévisageait Mike d'un air incrédule et la maître de Sinnoh annonça:

\- Rends toi dans la grotte derrière l'arène, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

\- Très bien.

Accompagné de Polly et Moyade il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué et de son côté, la championne d'Ebenelle demanda de but en blanc:

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tout dit?

\- Si je te dis la vérité, tu ne voudra plus l'affronter.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Des pouvoirs psy? Un troisième bras? Un QI sous la moyenne?

\- Que sais-tu exactement sur les anciennes croyances religieuses et la création du monde? Demanda la femme, les yeux suivant le dresseur à distance.

\- La même chose que le quidam moyen. Arceus aurait répandu la vie et tout le tralala. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec...

\- Tu es au courant qu'Arceus est apparu à Hoenn il y a quelques temps.

\- Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas!

\- Mike était présent ce jour là. C'est lui qu'il cherchait.

\- Pourquoi un pokémon tout puissant se manifesterait juste pour un garçon aussi banal?

Cynthia tira un ouvrage de son manteau et le tendit à Sandra.

\- " _Le folklore du contre-monde_ " ? C'est de plus en plus confus cette histoire!

\- Ouvre le au marque-page.

Obéissant à la consigne, la femme tira la petite ficelle et l'ouvrage s'écarta pour révéler un dessin de Giratina s'étalant sur un double page.

\- Tu sais qui c'est?

\- Évidemment, c'est la fameuse légende du gardien des morts, mais ce sont des contes pour les gosses un peu impressionnables et...

\- C'est son père.

La championne regarda le livre sans comprendre.

\- Hein? Mais quel rapport avec Mike?

\- Le dessin. C'est le père du garçon.

\- **Hahahahaha!** Tu me fait marcher! J'ai failli te croire hahaha! Sacré humour!

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Fit Cynthia sur un ton sans équivoque.

Sandra sursauta et devint livide.

\- S-s-s-son f-fils?! M-mais... c'est impossible! Il n'est même pas...

\- c'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais je suis allée interroger sa mère et tout concorde. Je refusais d'y croire mais avec tous les éléments présents, je ne peux nier la vérité.

\- Mais... alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en pleine liberté?! Il faut le garder sous surveillance ! Paniqua Sandra.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dire la vérité et que je ne voulais pas qu'il passe cette épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

\- Tout s'est bien passé et cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident.

\- D'incident?! C'est quoi ça?!

\- Je vais la faire courte. Giratina est enfermé dans le contre-monde depuis des temps immémoriaux et il a réussi a engrosser une humaine qui a donné naissance a une serrure.

\- Mike?!

\- exactement.

\- Seulement le paternel pensait pouvoir sortir grâce à sa serrure mais cette dernière résiste toute seule.

\- C'est pas une vie...

\- Maintenant figure toi un pokémon millénaire, ancestral et furax de pas pouvoir sortir avec une serrure qui se balade sous son nez. À ton avis, si il force la serrure, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Il casse tout?!

\- Bingo!

Sandra tremblait de tous ses membres en tenant le livre.

\- S-son p-père c'est... c'est...

\- Difficile a admettre mais malheureusement vrai.

\- Mais a-alors Mike...

\- Ne doit pas se mettre très en colère ni se laisser aller sous peine de laisser le passage à un cataclysme sans précédent.

\- Donc...

\- Polly et les autres sont notre seul rempart immédiat face à un pokémon divin très énervé.

\- Qu'Arceus nous protège...

\- Si ce dernier s'est montré à Hoenn je présume qu'il ne doit pas être ravi non plus.

\- Mais... Mike à l'air si... normal!

\- Il y a eu un vote pour déterminer de son sort à long terme avec les autres maîtres. Il a été convenu qu'il resterait en liberté surveillée pour le moment. J'ai énormément réfléchi à la question et je dois dire que je n'avais pas le courage de le faire enfermer, vivre une vie normale semblait être une bonne option. Maintenant je vais m'entretenir avec lui, je ne voudrais pas que la méga-evolution ne tourne à la cérémonie de la fin du monde.

\- Alors tu n'est pas inquiète pour son pokémon mais pour lui?!

\- Sandra, ils couchent ensembles, je ne vois pas en quoi ça risquerait quoi que ce soit de ce coté là, ils se connaissent bien et malgré tout ils sont toujours ensemble, c'est un dresseur de qualité malgré son effroyable condition.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu avais peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort...

\- Il suffisamment doué de base, mais c'est un cas sans précédent alors je compte bien surveiller ça de près.

Sandra inspira profondément puis annonça:

\- Je me rends à l'arène. Il va me falloir du temps pour... pour encaisser tout ça.

\- Très bien.

Sandra se mit en marche vers son bâtiment, vraisemblablement soucieuse et Cynthia poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.


	115. Chapitre 115: Entraînement

Lorsque Cynthia pénétra dans la grotte elle se mit inconsciemment à sourire. Ce lieu lui rappellait d'excellents souvenirs. Mike avait laissé sortir ses pokémon et le plafond gigantesque baignait toute la grotte de sa lueur des lampes solaires. Polly sursauta en voyant la maître et posa ses mains sur son front, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu t'es cogné la tête?

\- N-non... tout va super bien! Paniqua la fille.

Mike regarda la femme, puis sa petite amie, puis à nouveau la femme et soupira:

\- Polly... on peut lui faire confiance. Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider.

\- **Non!**

\- Je te dit que si.

\- En quoi je peux aider?

\- Regardez.

Polly retira ses mains et baissa les yeux, honteuse. La pierre se braqua sur la maitre et la fixa comme un oeil.

\- Oh. C'est...

\- Sa méga gemme, oui. Fit le dresseur, embarrassé.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, ça va plutôt vite.

\- " _Ça va plutôt vite_ " ?! Ça veut dire quoi?! C'est grave?

\- C'est... normal.

\- Hein?! Mais personne n'en parle!

\- Parce que ce n'est pas pour tous les pokémon pareil. Suis moi.

La maitre s'approcha et lança une Luxeball, faisant ainsi apparaitre un Carchacrok. Le dragon rugit si fort que les murs tremblèrent. Plissant les yeux il fixa Mike et gratta sauvagement le sol, comme si il s'appretait à charger. Cynthia posa sa main sur la peau rugueuse et parla d'une voix ferme mais conciliante:

\- Antarès, est-ce que tu veux bien coopérer pour une petite démonstration?

\- Carrrrrrr... gronda le pokémon.

Tirant un collier de sous ses vêtements, la maitre ferma les yeux et le poitrail de son pokémon se mit à scintiller. Dans une détonation et une puissante explosion de lumière, le pokémon gagna en taille tandis que ses membres et son corps se transformaient sous l'effet de la méga-évolution. Avec stupeur, Mike vit la méga-gemme sertie sur la poitrine du pokémon, exactement comme pour Polly, à la différence près qu'elle semblait battre comme un coeur. Cynthia s'avança et toucha la gemme de son pokémon.

\- Les méga-gemmes font partie intégrante du pokémon et vivent avec lui. Si le pokémon meurt, la gemme meurt également avec lui. Des scientifiques se sont penchés sur la question et il s'agirait d'organismes a part entière permettant a leur hôte de transcender leurs limites physiques et émotionnelles. Une fois fixées sur le pokémon elles imitent un organe déja existant et y restent indéfiniment. Pour mon Carchacrok il s'agit de son coeur, pour ton Ectoplasma c'est un oeil. Les gemmes sont imprévisibles et c'est souvent considéré comme une disgrâce physique aussi beaucoup de dresseurs la font cacher par leur pokémon.

\- Comment?

\- Ça demande de l'entraînement mais il est possible de la dissimuler par la volonté. Je pense qu'avec le stress elle se montre chez Polly. Ça devrait se gérer sans trop de difficultés. Mais ce n'est rien d'impossible. Le Méga Alakazam de Sabrina possède un troisième oeil derrière la tête et il voit parfaitement bien avec.

\- Un oeil derrière la tête... murmura Polly en massant son front.

\- Mais le mystère exact de leur fonctionnement reste toujours difficile a percer et nombre de scientifiques se battent entre eux pour les catégoriser tantôt comme des symbiotes tantôt comme des pokémon à part entière.

\- Et d'après vous? Demanda le dresseur.

\- C'est un peu de la magie pour moi, il y a une part de mystère et ça me convient.

\- Il... il est impressionnant...

\- Elle. Corrigea Cynthia. Antarès est une femelle.

\- Je l'avais déjà vue à la télé mais là...

\- Tu veux voir ce dont elle est capable?

\- Ça ne risque rien? Demanda Polly, inquiète.

\- Non, nous maîtrisons notre lien et nous sommes habituées l'une à l'autre. Attendez.

La femme s'avança vers le sol et souleva un mannequin humanoïde en bois, le faisant tenir en plantant le bâton fixé sur son dos dans le sol.

\- Il est a toi, Anta'. Tête de fer.

Dans un grondement féroce, la créature bascula la tête d'un mouvement vif et la lança brutalement contre sa cible. Le mannequin resta inerte et Polly chuchota:

\- Elle fait semblant ou...

Le personnage en bois exolosa brutalement de toutes parts et se disloqua de milliers de brindilles qui tomberent lentement au sol sous le regard terrifié de la petite amie du garçon. Antarès se tourna vers Mike et le fixa d'un regard féroce, comme si elle souhaitait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Là... là... tout doux ma belle... ça ira... fit la femme en caressant le Carchacrok avec une infinie douceur.

Les membres se résorbèrent et elle retourna à son état initial. Sans même regarder le dresseur, elle continua:

\- Ça demande des années et énormément de travail. Et pour ne pas te mentir je suis un peu inquiète de ce qu'il se passera pour toi à ce moment là.

\- Je... Je comprends. Répondit le garçon, un peu intimidé par cette démonstration de force.

\- Dorénavant je vais surveiller tous tes matchs officiels, il est hors de question que tu sème la panique en cas de débordement. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de coeur que j'ai pris cette décision, sache le.

\- Bien. Merci maître.

\- Et par pitié ne m'appelle pas maître. Ici je ne suis que Cynthia. Je vais superviser ton entraînement jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt pour ton sixième badge.

\- V-vraiment? Geignit Polly en gardant le Carchacrok du coin de l'oeil d'un air inquiet.

\- Vraiment. Je me suis moi-même entraînée ici il y a longtemps.

\- Vous vous êtes...entraînée ici?

\- Oui, à l'époque j'étais jeune et pleine de rêves. Et il était là aussi...

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

\- De quoi elle parle? Chuchota Polly à son petit ami.

\- Elle a eu un petit copain pokémon comme toi il y a longtemps.

\- Quoi?! Une maître avec un...

\- Chhhh!

\- Tu sais ce que c'était? Comment il s'appelait?

\- Polly! C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on demande bon sang!

Cynthia pleurait en silence et Carchacrok frotta doucement sa tête contre celle de sa dresseuse. Puis cette dernière rappella son pokémon en séchant ses larmes pour ensuite se tourner vers Mike et ses pokémon.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu nostalgique. Commencez à vous entraîner.

\- Nous entraîner? Demanda Polly en reprenant son apparence d'Ectoplasma.

\- Oui battez vous!

\- Mais... contre qui?

\- Ah c'est vrai, Anta l'a démoli, restez la il devrait y avoir un autre mannequin dans tout ce fatras.

Elle remua le désordre régnant au fond de la salle en râlant:

\- Punaise Sandra, tu pourrais ranger, c'est un bordel sans nom ça!

Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le bazar elle poussa un cri de joie et traîna l'énorme pantin au milieu de la salle. Retirant sa veste, il fut planté au sol.

\- Allez zou, tour a tour vous allez taper dessus. La première qui arrive a l'endommager recevra ce délicieux gateau au miel! Gloussa la maitre en brandissant un beignet légèrement doré et au fumet délicat.

\- Mais Carchacrok l'a démoli super facilement! Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres si je gagne la bouffe!

\- Vas-y et on en reparle. Ricana Cynthia en fixant Ectoplasma.

\- Venez pas pleurer si vous vous prenez une écharde à cause de l'explosion. Grommela Polly, un peu boudeuse.

\- Si je me prends une écharde je te file un gâteau au miel par jour jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Polly se mit à sourire et, concentrée au possible, elle tira une ball'ombre énorme sur le pantin de bois qui bougea légèrement mais ne reçut aucun dommage. Mike s'avança et inspecta le personnage inanimé.

\- Rien du tout.

\- **COMMENT ÇA RIEN DU TOUT ?!**

\- Je t'assure, le mannequin n'a rien du tout.

\- **POUSSE TOI DE LA, JE VAIS PULVÉRISER CETTE CAMELOTE !**

Ponctuant ses propos d'une action, Ectoplasma généra une Ball'ombre au diamètre gigantesque et elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur sa cible. Il y eut une forte détonation et une lame d'air balaya la salle. Épuisée, polly annonça fièrement:

\- **Aha !** A moi le gâteau!

\- Euh... fit Mike, étonné. Je crois que tu le mangera pas en fait.

La fumée s'était dispersée et le mannequin tenait toujours solidement en place même si il avait bougé.

\- **PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI L'ARNAQUE?! VOUS AVEZ TRICHÉ OU QUOI ?!**

\- Non, c'est exactement le même modèle que celui qu'Anta a démoli. Annonça la maître en regardant tranquillement ses ongles.

\- Viens chéri, on sort de là, elle se paye ma tête. Grogna le pokémon à son petit ami.

La maître enleva son pull, révélant une tenue sportive couvrant uniquement sa poitrine, laissant voir une ligne abdominale musclée ceinturer son nombril. Elle retira égalementses chaussure et ses chaussettes pour se mettre pieds nus et enroula de vieilles bandes de tissus autour de ses mains et de ses poignets. S'approchant du couple, elle fit face au mannequin et lança bruquement un coup de poing dans la bûche constituant la tête qui se para instantanément d'un large impact et se fendit de part en part. Mike contempla la scène bouche bée tandis que Cynthia prenait la parole:

\- Tu vois ton problème, Polly, c'est qu'avec toi, tout n'est que de l'esbroufe.

\- **Pardon ?!** Répondit-elle, furieuse.

\- Tu es puissante, mais tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- Elle se fout de moi là, c'est ça? Elle veut me provoquer hein? Tu es témoin chéri, elle me cherche !

\- Et voilà ton deuxième problème majeur. Mike n'est ni ton " _chéri_ " ni ton petit copain, ni ton amant, ni quoi que ce soit. Ici c'est lui. C'est ton dresseur. et rien d'autre.

\- Ok ce sera sans moi. S'insurgea Ectoplasma, en colère.

\- Tu te bats comme une bête de foire. Aucune finesse, aucune subtilité. Comme un de ces pokémon en arène illégale. Tout pour le show et la violence, rien dans la finesse. La ligue, c'est le summum de l'art des combats pokémon. La quintessence des affrontements, le panthéon de la puissance. Sans ça, tu freinera Mike et même avec une méga-évolution tu échouera. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à le décevoir?

Polly s'immobilisa brusquement et se tourna vers Mike, interloquée.

\- Je ne...

\- Très bien alors si tu es prête à te donner du mal, tu peux rester, sinon tire toi tout de suite et ne revient plus jamais devant moi.

Cynthia était fière et se tenait bien droite dans une posture inébranlable. Mike lui trouvait l'allure d'une reine et le charisme d'un guerrier.

\- Je ne suis pas devenue maître à cause de mes beaux cheveux, mais parce que je me suis battue dents et ongles pour arriver jusqu'au sommet. Tout le monde ne devient pas maître pokémon. Il y a des échecs, des abandons et parfois des drames. Et il faut composer avec.

Ectoplasma flottait légèrement en regardant le dresseur d'un air dubitatif mais la femme continua:

\- Tu a des capacités en tant que pokémon, je suis certaine que tu pourrais être parmi les pokémon les plus puissants qui existent, mais tu va devoir y mettre du tiens pour progresser et t'asseoir sur ton amour propre. Ce serait dommage d'abandonner ici, non?

Le pokémon descendit lentement et posa ses pieds sur le sol avant de s'incliner face à Cynthia dans une révérence marquée.

\- Quant à toi, Mike, tu va aussi devoir travailler dur. Une méga-évolution demande de la préparation ainsi qu'un physique et un mental d'acier, sinon tu ne tiendra pas trente secondes. De plus tu n'est ni faible ni idiot et ce que j'ai dit à ton pokémon vaut aussi pour toi. Vous n'êtes pas entre amoureux sur le terrain et faire les yeux doux ne te fera jamais gagner quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais je ne...

\- Il y a un début à tout. Approche.

Hésitant, il s'avança vers elle mais la femme lança son poing qui vint brutalement percuter l'épaule du dresseur, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans un roulé boulé spectaculaire. Polly se precipita vers lui en s'exclamant:

\- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi?! Vous voulez le tuer?!

\- Le Méga-Tyranocif ne vous a pas suffi? Il y aura des pokémon sauvages bien plus puissants que ça dans les confins les plus reculés du monde. Un pokémon dressé sait se tenir, mais au Mont Couronné il y a des Rhinastoc qui se battent contre des Grolem plus gros que des centre pokémon. Et parfois ils se lancent des Steelix les uns sur les autres avant de fracasser des zones entières. Ces machins là doivent être arrêtés et ils n'auront aucune pitié ni la moindre hésitation. Si on laissait faire ces monstres il faudrait redessiner les cartes tous les trois jours.

\- Mais il y a les Rangers pour ça! Protesta Polly.

\- En supposant que Mike échoue contre moi et qu'il doive choisir quelque chose à faire, d'après toi, quelle branche lui irait le mieux?

\- Il est hors de question qu'il devienne Ranger! On en a déjà discuté, c'est non!

\- Tu oublie ta place Polly. Fit la maitre d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir effilé.

Elle serra ses poings et fit craquer ses os en fixant Ectoplasma du regard. Polly frissonna et se mit à reculer inconsciemment.

\- C'est lui le dresseur, il fera ce dont il a envie, si ça ne te plaît pas, alors va t'en immédiatement.

\- Mais !

\- Il n'y a pas de " _mais !_ " C'est son choix. Vous pouvez discuter, vous pouvez trouver des consensus, des accords ou ce que vous voulez, c'est sa décision et tu n'a pas le droit de l'en empêcher.

Il y eut un long silence puis elle reprit:

\- Bien, au moins tu sais être raisonnable. Mike, approche toi à nouveau. Je vais te frapper au même endroit. Je veux que tu pare ou même que tu dévie mon coup.

\- Vous êtes certaine?

\- Eusèbe a t'il déjà fait preuve de retenue à ton égard?

Mike écarquilla les yeux et avança d'un air déterminé. Elle lanca son poing en direction de son épaule et il dévia le coup avec son avant bras.

\- Aie! Ow! Vous y allez vraiment pas de main morte!

\- Ton suivi médical indique que tu tolère très bien la douleur, pour une fois que je peux y aller franchement, je ne vais pas te ménager. On recommence.

Nouvelle frappe qu'il intercepta de sa main tandis que ses chaussures crissaient sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Bien, très bien. Je vais viser tes deux épaules l'une après l'autre en continu, si je parviens à te toucher, tu a perdu.

Cynthia s'étira brièvement et lança ses poings à toute vitesse et Mike les bloqua de sa paume avec une certaine aisance.

\- On dirait que tu apprends vite, ou bien tu a ça dans le sang. Maintenant je vais y aller de toutes mes forces et je vais viser tes épaules et ton torse, essaye d'anticiper.

Effectuant une série de gauches-droites fulgurantes, la femme frappa de toutes ses forces tandis que Mike parait les coups avec ses paumes. Il ne disait rien mais son visage rouge et sa respiration saccadée attestaient que malgré les blocages, il serrait les dents. Elle était très impressionnée étant donné la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups.

\- B-bien... haleta la maître. Maintenant à toi de me mettre un coup de poing.

\- Vous êtes certaine que...

\- Vas-y essaye.

Il plia son bras a plusieurs reprises et lança soudain son poing en direction du visage de son entraîneuse. Bloquant le poignet elle tira de toutes ses forces et fit basculer le dresseur par dessus elle, mais de son autre bras, il saisit la femme par la nuque et ils basculèrent ensemble sur le sol ou il tomba sur le dos tandis qu'elle s'écrasait contre lui. Leurs visages s'immobilisèrent a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ce fut un regard soutenu entre eux.

La femme sentait son coeur battre a tout rompre pour irriguer son organisme, le souffle court du dresseur balayait son visage et elle s'avança inconsciemment encore plus près de lui. Ses yeux gris bleus ressemblaient à dex galaxies miniatures et en cet instant précis elle se sentait à la fois vivante et intimidée. Il avait un superbe visage malgré la sévérité qui marquait ses traits. Il se situait à la frontière entre l'adolescent et l'adulte passant de l'un à l'autre comme un jeu d'ombres théâtral. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son faciès. Elle voyait son petit nez arrondi, ses petites lèvres douces et palpitantes et ses deux yeux où elle aurait pu se perdre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Avançant lentement ses lèvres elle fut soudainement tirée de sa semi-rêverie par quelqu'un qui s'eclaircissait bruyamment la gorge à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- **AHEM AHEM.**

Sursautant, Cynthia se releva en essayant de ne pas rougir et elle bredouilla:

\- C'était euh... C'était pas mal, mais la technique laisse à désirer.

Elle toussa tandis que Polly, ayant repris apparence humaine, aidait Mike à se relever. Gênée, la maitre de Sinnoh ajouta:

\- Bref, Mike tu va t'entraîner à mettre des coups de poings au mannequin d'entraînement, je vais... je vais aller boire un peu et après je m'occupe de Polly et de tes autres pokémon.


	116. Chapitre 116: Dérapage

Elle ferma le robinet et se sécha le visage. Envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité, la femme considérait le dresseur frappant le corps de bois inanimé devant lui. En le voyant comme ça, son coeur se serrait. Il lui ressemblait tellement...

Secouant la tête elle se reprocha d'avoir été aussi faible et tenta d'écarter l'idée de ce qui ce serait passé si Polly n'avait pas été là. Frappant dans ses mains, le bruit attira l'attention des pokémon et la femme proclama:

\- Bien, pendant que Mike s'entraîne à frapper, vous allez toutes les quatre vous entraîner à l'esquive.

\- Desséééééé! Gronda l'arbre en pointant Polly.

\- Et contrairement à lui je ne vous comprends pas. Donc laissez tomber cette...

\- **Elle a dit qu'elle voulait savoir si Polly allait être celle qui tire!** Cria le garçon tout en frappant du poing la buche qui composait le torse de sa cible.

\- Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides. Je comptais vous entraîner un jour ou l'autre, alors je suis aller demander de l'aide à une personne qui vous a déjà rencontrés. Dans son infinie gentillesse elle m'a prêté un de ses pokémon spécialement pour l'occasion!

Cynthia fourra sa main dans une petite boite et le clic d'une ball se fit entendre. Un gigantesque sarcophage apparut devant eux en agitant ses quatres mains avant de rugir d'une voix gutturale:

\- **TUUUUUUTAAAAAAAANKAAAAAAAAAAFEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR !**

Tous les pokémon de Mike reculèrent de concert et de petites Ball'ombre se formèrent dans chacune de ses mains et il les lança les unes après les autres comme des balles de tennis, ne cessant d'en recréer dans la foulée pour les lancer à la suite les unes des autres. Si les premières étaient faciles à esquiver mais la cadence et la vitesse de lancer augmentait peu à peu et l'entraînement tournait à une effroyable partie de balle au prisonnier douloureuse pour celles qui ne se poussaient pas à temps.

Polly bondit sur sa gauche tandis que Moyade se décalait sur sa droite et toutes deux se percutèrent avant de tomber sous le feu nourri du pokémon. Cynthia interrompit les tirs en s'approchant. Moyade semblait très énervée.

\- **T'avais qu'à te pousser gros patapouf !**

\- **Mooooooo! Moyaaaaaaaade !**

- **Faut regarder où tu va! C'est ta faute de toute manière !**

\- **Moyadeeeeeeeee !**

\- **Tu va voir qui a un gros cul !**

Sans aucune considération pour la situation, elles se foncèrent dessus l'une sur l'autre en se frappant avec leurs membres. Soupirant longuement celle qui les entraînait tenta de les séparer mais la bagarre ne cessait de s'amplifier. Désemparée elle lança un regard ennuyé au dresseur qui se saisit d'Exagide et frappa plusieurs fois la lame contre le bouclier dans un vacarme si infernal que tout le monde se boucha brusquement les oreilles, coupant court à la dispute. Hors de lui, le garçon cria:

\- **VOUS POUVEZ PAS PASSER CINQ MINUTES SANS ESSAYER DE VOUS DÉMOLIR LA TRONCHE OU QUOI ?!**

\- Je... Je vais prendre le relai. Interrompit Cynthia, se voulant conciliante.

\- Tu vois Polly? Quand je te dis que tu es égoïste! Tout tourne autour de toi, tout le monde doit te suivre! Bon sang, on est tous dans la même galère alors fait un effort! souligna Mike, exaspéré

Il retourna à son mannequin d'entraînement, visiblement très en colère et roua le bois de coups de poings. La maitre remarqua soudain qu'il avait les phalanges en sang et le dos de ses mains rougi par les coulées. Elle demanda aux pokémon de Mike de reprendre l'entraînement tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de ce dernier.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Tu en est sûr?

\- Ouais. Promis.

\- Tu m'a l'air tendu là...

\- Je vous dit ça va.

\- Regarde tes mains, tu va souffrir inutilement !

\- Mais non, vous aviez raison, ça défoule.

Elle se plaça à coté de lui et frappa le bras du mannequin.

\- Tu dois pas frapper brutalement. Ce qui doit endommager ton adversaire c'est l'énergie dégagée par le coup, pas ton poing lui-même. Focalise toi sur la dynamique de ton coup.

\- Mais regardez, si je fait comme ça il n'y a rien ! ponctua t'il d'un coup brutal sur sa cible.

\- Ça ne viendra pas du jour au lendemain. Sois patient et surtout tolérant avec toi-même. Si tu n'y arrive pas immédiatement ce n'est pas une fin en soi.

\- Hmh. Répondit le garçon, dubitatif.

\- Je vais te donner un petit conseil perso, j'essaye de me servir de ma frustration et de mon énervement pour puiser des forces et avoir des gestes assurés. Si quelque chose te tracasse, vas-y, canalise cette énergie et intègre la comme un moteur pour tes muscles.

Il lança sa main ouverte sur la bûche du torse, provoquant une petite secousse en faisant vibrer sa cible.

\- Super! Maintenant respire profondément et ignore ce qui t'entoure. Je suis certaine que ça va s'améliorer.

Quittant son disciple provisoire, la femme reporta son attention sur les quatre pokémon qui semblaient s'en tirer de mieux en mieux pour l'esquive. Chacune se déplaçait en faisant attention aux autres et Polly intervint même pour dévier quelques tirs qui auraient touché Desséliande. Souriante, elle fit stopper le Tutankafer d'Anis en félicitant tout le groupe pour les progrès. Mais alors qu'elle discutait stratégie avec Polly, une sensation étrange la força à se retourner. Mike était immobile devant le pantin inanimé, et une étrange aura noire l'entourait. Les mains jointes et les yeux fermés, un son grave et continu semblait émaner de lui, comme une vocalise perpétuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta la femme auprès de la petite amie du garçon.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'allais vous poser la question!

\- Je lui ai juste suggéré de canaliser ses inquiétudes et son stress!

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'il succombe à une pulsion? Quelle idée!

\- Je voulais qu'il libère un peu de pression!

\- Mike? Mike? Fit Polly, inquiète tout en s'approchant de lui. Je suis là, nous sommes toutes là, alors pas de mauvaise surprise !

Sans répondre, il écarta les mains et serra son poing droit tout en gardant les yeux fermés et le lança sur le mannequin.

Il n'y eut rien du tout pendant quelques secondes, puis une brutale détonation satura les oreilles de tout le monde. Toutes les bûches explosèrent en une pluie de copeaux et les murs de la grotte se mirent à trembler au point que des petit éclats de roche tombèrent du plafond. Pivotant sur lui-même sans bouger la nuque le garçon fit face à Cynthia et aux pokémon.

Ses yeux noirs teintés d'iris rouge fixèrent les spectateurs et dans un réflexe, Cynthia porta la main â sa ceinture mais réalisa que ses balls étaient restées sur le sol plus loin et Mike se trouvait dans la trajectoire. Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix à glacer le sang se mit à retentir dans la caverne:

\- _**L'aiguille du temps continue son éternelle avancée.**_

\- M-Mike, ce n'est pas drôle! Protesta Cynthia en essayant de provoquer une réaction chez lui.

\- _**Et toi petite maître, assise au sommet de son monde de gloire et de puissance, mais pourtant si seule... Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il a complètement négligé ta présence. Dommage qu'il se soit sacrifié pour te défendre. Ta morne vie doit te sembler bien vide désormais.**_

\- **REPRENDS TOI !** Hurla Polly en voyant Cynthia pleurer avec les yeux grands ouverts.

\- _**Et toi... Tu t'accroche à lui comme un malade à son traitement. Sache que je te l'ai rendu uniquement pour que tu le protège jusqu'au bon moment, et ce moment approche. Je n'ai pas oublié ton affront de la dernière fois, aussi tu sera la première à le voir mourir et tu ne pourra rien y faire.**_

\- **SILENCE! SILENCE! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE!**

\- _**Il ne sera jamais tranquille. Malheureusement votre petit périple temporel a attiré l'attention d'Arceus. je dois me dépêcher avant qu'il ne le trouve. Un jour, j'arriverais à sortir. De gré ou de force. Et ce ne sont pas vos petites attaques pathétiques qui m'arreteront. J'ai été rejeté, humilié, ignoré et banni pendant tout ce temps, il est temps que j'exige réparation auprès de celui qui m'a infligé ça!**_

Il y eut un rugissement féroce et Carchacrok sauta sur Mike, comme enragée. Sans aucune difficulté, le garçon esquiva la créature et bloqua toutes ses attaques d'une main en souriant. Puis dans un cri effroyable, il souleva son assaillante comme il aurait soulevé un poids plume et la lança brutalement contre le fond rocheux. Puis Mike revint à la normale tandis que Carchacrok fonçait dans sa direction. Cynthia sprinta vers le garçon et s'interposa en criant:

\- **ANTARÈS, STOP !**

Dans un crissement de griffes le pokémon s'immobilisa de justesse tout en rugissant contre le garçon qui s'effondra sur le sol, livide. Polly reprit forme humaine et se précipita sur son petit ami et il chuchota de cette voix si effrayante:

\- _**Dans trente-trois jours, tu causera sa perte. Tout le monde à peur de lui, mais ils feraient mieux d'avoir peur de toi.**_

La jeune fille sursauta et se mit à paniquer. L'avertissement était extrêmement clair. Fébrile, elle vit Mike s'évanouir dans ses bras et elle se sentit bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. La femme se pencha vers elle en séchant ses larmes avant de demander:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

\- R-rien... il délirait.

\- On le ramène au centre. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Tous les pokémon furent rappelés sauf Moyade qui escorta Cynthia et Polly portant Mike puis elles se pressèrent au centre pokémon. Sandra les attendait, l'air décidé:

\- Que s'est il passé? J'ai entendu un barouf pas possible et la montagne s'est mise à trembler! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la dedans?

\- Eh bien... commença Polly.

\- Ce garçon a un défaut, il prends le terme "se tuer à l'entrainement" de façon trop littérale. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- L'affronter.

\- Tu es certaine de toi? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Oui, je vous donne un mois. Répondit Sandra.

Polly se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise en entendant cette annonce mais ne cilla pas.

\- Très bien. Répondit la maître de Sinnoh. Il va vite se remettre, tu ne sera pas déçue.

Elle ouvrit le haut du col du survêtement du garçon inconscient et en tira la gemme sésame qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi vous la prenez?! S'etonna Polly.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il s'ouvre à l'influence de Giratina lors d'une méga-évolution.

\- Mais!

\- Je regrette, mais c'est non. Je refuse de prendre ce risque. Nous avons bien vu aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait être influencé par des pensées négatives.

Polly se figea et dévisagea Cynthia.

\- Attendez un peu... **vous l'avez provoqué exprès ?!**

\- Je suis désolée pour la méthode mais je devais m'assurer de sa stabilité avant que vous ne réussissiez une méga-évolution, même un simple lien de synchronisation. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Ne pouvant retenir sa colère plus longtemps Polly leva sa main pour gifler Cynthia mais les paroles de son petit ami après la dispute sur le navire lui revinrent à l'esprit. La femme fixa la main de la fille en murmurant:

\- Si j'étais toi je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de faire ce que tu t'apprête à faire.

\- C'est déjà fait.

Polly souleva le garçon et le porta sur son épaule en ajoutant:

\- Maintenant laissez le tranquille, il en a assez subi pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça?!

\- Parce qu'il rêve d'une vie ou il ne serait ni manipulé et ou personne ne lui mentirais, mais il vous admire tellement qu'il ne s'est pas méfié. Je vous appréciait un peu mais là je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres maîtres.

Cynthia se redressa brusquement et se sentit assez honteuse par rapport à cette situation, mais également frustrée car elle n'avait fait qu'agir par intérêt pour lui. Et comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle entendit la jeune fille lui lancer une dernière parole:

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il parlait en s'adressant à vous, mais posez vous la question de pourquoi c'est arrivé.

Les portes se refermèrent et la femme serra les poings en tremblant. Sandra posa la main sur son épaule en chuchotant:

\- Elle est contrariée, ne prends...

\- **Toi fout moi la paix !** Cria t-elle en se dégageant.

Le visage inondé de larmes elle fit apparaître Togekiss et il s'envola en emportant Cynthia. De son côté Polly monta Mike dans le dortoir et le couvrit d'une couverture épaisse. Joelle arriva dans la foulée et procéda à un petit test avant d'annoncer:

\- Il a du être surmené, laissez le se reposer un peu.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai reçu un colis par Békipan pour lui, tenez.

L'infirmière tendit un petit paquet et la fille s'en saisit en la remerciant. Une fois Joelle repartie, elle déchira doucement l'enveloppe de papier brun et en tira une tablette à laquelle était fixé une petite ficelle avec une clef USB au bout. Intriguée, Polly inspecta partout si il y avait un nom ou un indice sur l'expéditeur mais elle ne vit rien. Vérifiant que son petit ami dormait, elle palpa le contour et trouva le bouton d'allumage. L'écran s'illumina en affichant un logo USB vide. Dubitative, la jeune fille inséra l'objet et une vidéo se lança. L'image était floue au départ mais elle se précisa sur Eusèbe, accompagné d'une Mystimaniac. Polly murmura pour elle même:

\- C'est la fille recherchée? À quoi ils jouent?

L'image devint parfaite et zooma légèrement, le couple étant partiellement hors cadre. Puis elle entendit des voix:

\- Oh Eusèbe... tu es si beau et si fort... Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais avec lui, j'etais aveugle!

\- Tout simplement parce que le génie est rarement reconnu par ses semblables.

\- J'avais tout faux en restant avec lui, ce que je voulais en réalité c'était un mec viril qui sache me mater comme je le mérite...

\- Je vais te dresser comme tu ne l'a jamais été. Approche toi.

La mystimaniac s'avança vers lui et le garçon lui mit un tissu sur la bouche en prenant une cravache.

\- Alors... Polly, on fait moins la fière maintenant n'est-ce pas?

\- Hggggnph!

\- C'est moi qui suis fait pour toi, cesse de te mentir. Ponctua t'il d'un coup de cravache. C'est comme ça qu'on dresse une Ponchienne dans ton genre, petite catin. Maintenant mets toi face au miroir.

La vraie Polly contemplait cette mascarade, horrifiée en se rendant compte de l'atrocité de la situation. Le couple se plaça parfaitement droit dans le champ de vision et la spectatrice se rendit compte que toute la scène avait été filmée depuis un miroir. Les vitres sans tain pouvaient dissimuler beaucoup de choses. Eusèbe se déshabilla et entra brutalement dans sa partenaire, le regard brillant en affichant le sourire le plus sinistre qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

\- Tu n'est qu'une salope, Polly. Je sais que tu adore ça alors crois moi que ce soir tu ne va pas dormir de sitôt.

\- hmmmmgghh! Fit sa pertenaire, soufflant bruyamment a travers le tissu, le visage rouge sous l'effort de l'assaut brutal d'Eusèbe.

\- Prends ça!

Tremblante avec la tablette dans ses mains, Polly n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de vomir et d'oublier ce à quoi elle assistait. Cependant elle voulait tenir jusqu'au bout. Mais a peine le coït terminé la vidéo se coupa pour se rallumer sur la jeune fille allongée qu'Eusèbe fouettait copieusement de sa cravache tout en se satisfaisant manuellement. Elle posa la tablette en coupant le son momentanément et fit un effort colossal pour ne pas s'évanouir. Inspirant profondément elle reprit la tablette pour assister au final dégoûtant. L'image se coupa une nouvelle fois et le visage d'Eusèbe apparut en gros plan, le visage très pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Il se mit à parler a la caméra:

" _Bien, j'espère que tu apprécie mon petit cadeau ma chère Polly. Je sais que tu en rêve et sache qu'il suffit d'un mot de toi pour que tu vive la grande vie. Mariage, maison, bonheur, tout ce qui te plaira. Mais une pokémon métamorphe comme toi, je sais que tu va pleurer chez ton petit Mikounet d'amour ! Mais ne compte pas sur lui pour te sauver. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, ce sera ton tour. Ça ne te plaira peut-être pas, mais sache que je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à m'occuper de toi ma belle. Allez, bisous bisous, j'ai un avenir glorieux qui m'attends, tu verra bientôt que ton jouvenceau n'est qu'un misérable vermisseau face à moi! Tu saura ou me trouver si tu change d'avis, et je serais ravi de voir ton visage entre mes jambes !_ "

Il éclata de rire et la vidéo fut définitivement coupée. Tremblante comme une feuille morte à l'approche d'une tempête, Polly fit appel a Exagide en lui demandant de veiller sur le garçon tandis qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Dévalant les escaliers, elle manqua de faire tomber Sandra en la bousculant mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et courut au dehors, serrant l'objet avilissant contre elle. S'engageant sur un sentier la jeune fille courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'a ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus avant de tomber à genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Les images défilaient en continu devant ses yeux et elle se sentait souillée et humiliée. La pauvre fille qui lui avait servie de cobaye avait toute sa sympathie malgré le tour pendable qu'elle leur avait joué.

Sous l'effet de la colère et de la honte, la jeune fille hurla sa rage à travers le précipice qui se trouvait devant elle. Les paroles de Giratina lui avaient glacé le sang et des scénarios atroces venaient s'ajouter aux visions obscènes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos. Se retournant brusquement, Polly se retrouva nez à nez avec Cynthia qui avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. La femme serra la jeune fille larmoyante dans ses bras et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille:

\- Il est temps que nous ayons une discussion toutes les deux.


	117. Chapitre 117: Orion

Cynthia prit place à coté de Polly en s'asseyant. Croisant ses jambes en tailleur, elle prit la parole avant que la petite amie du dresseur ne réagisse.

\- Il s'appellait Orion.

Trop secouée pour parler, la jeune fille considéra son interlocutrice avec un air dubitatif mais cette Cynthia continua simplement.

\- Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. C'était un Tarsal lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était mon tout premier pokémon. Je l'ai capturé le jour ou je suis devenue dresseuse. Comme j'étais un peu un garçon manqué, je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami à part lui. Nous avons grandi ensemble et tout partagé. Lors de son évolution en Gallame il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Je n'ai pas pu dire non. Comment dire non lorsqu'on partage notre vie avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche?

Toujours silencieuse, Polly secha ses larmes en prêtant une oreille attentive à la femme qui lui ouvrait son coeur.

\- Mais la poképhilie a toujours été mal vue. Nous avons recouru aux bracelets. Les mêmes que les vôtres, mais moins aboutis. J'ai gagné mes badges les uns après les autres et j'ai conquis la ligue avec lui à mes côtés. Nous devions nous marier en secret. J'étais folle amoureuse et rien ne semblait lui faire peur. Pour prouver sa valeur il affrontait souvent des pokémon sauvages et m'offrait un os, une patte ou tout autre trophée. Beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé ça dégoûtant, mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Je le suivais partout et nous sortions à chaque fois vainqueurs de ces expéditions. Nous étions heureux et rien ne pouvait briser notre bonheur. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que lors d'un séjour au plus profond du mont couronné, nous avons voulu sceller définitivement la pierre de lave pour condamner Heatran et ainsi éviter tout risque volcanique à la région de Sinnoh. Mais ça a mal tourné et nous nous sommes enfuis face à la lave qui montait. Dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas vu la crevasse devant moi. En dérapant je me suis retrouvée entraînée dans une grotte en contrebas. Mais en me relevant j'étais couverte d'une substance gluante. Dans ma chute j'avais brisé des oeufs de Carchacrok et ils se réveillaient les uns après les autres. Et tu peux me croire lorsque je te dit qu'ils étaient très contrariés. Orion s'est lancé à ma rescousse et il les a retenus alors que j'essayais de grimper. J'aurais aisément pu sortir de là et il m'aurait rejointe, mais le voir combattre pour moi et me défendre gonflaient mon égo, alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas y arriver. Et alors qu'il se tournait pour m'aider, le chef de la meute des dragons est arrivé en traître et a saisi Orion entre ses machoires.

Cynthia marqua une pause, sechant les larmes qui baignaient ses joues, puis reprit:

\- Il a été grièvement blessé. J'entends encore ses cris de douleur la nuit quand tout est silencieux. Il me criait de fuir et de m'en aller, mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser. Un Carchacrok plus téméraire que les autres s'en est pris à moi et j'ai été blessée. Je revois Orion couvert de sang se dégager du Carchacrok et se jeter dans la mêmée faire déchiqueter sous mes yeux. Il a a tout donné pour me défendre.

Nouveau silence larmoyant tandis que la maitre semblait secouée par les souvenirs qui remontaient en bloc à la surface de sa mémoire.

\- J'ai tout fait pour tenter de le sauver mais ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance. J'ai fini par fuir en emportant un oeuf. Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'air libre j'ai passé des semaines, brisée. J'ai laissé mon titre de maitre de côté et j'ai essayé de me reconstruire.  
\- Mais l'oeuf... C'était...  
\- Celui qui a donné naissance à Antarès, oui.  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça?! Souffla Polly, stupéfaite.  
\- Mon pokémon est un rappel constant qu'on a beau se croire rois et reines du monde, personne n'est invincible. L'élever m'a permis d'essayer de me pardonner et de surmonter le deuil et le chagrin.  
\- Je... je suis désolée pour vous.  
\- Tiens, c'est lui.

La maitre lui tendit une photo et Polly eut un frisson, la forme humaine ressemblait fortement à son petit ami. Le survêtement bleu rendait la situatuion presque surréaliste avec un peu de recul. La jeune fille rendit l'image et son interlocutrice ajouta:

\- Je n'ai pas été objective en rencontrant Mike pour la première fois, et aujourd'hui je suis bien forcée de l'avouer, je ne le suis toujours pas. Surtout lorsque je vous vois tous les deux.  
\- Il ne faut pas vous ronger les sangs pour ça, maître Cynthia.  
\- Mon échec résonne encore et j'ai voulu que vous surviviez à tout ça. Je suis jalouse de votre relation et ça parasite mon jugement aussi.  
\- Vous?! La maitre de Sinnoh? Jalouse ?!  
\- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous voyagez par monts et par vaux, rien ne semble entamer votre relation même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Je m'en voudrais pour le restant de ma vie si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ton petit ami.  
\- C'est vraiment gentil mais...  
\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée dans ton orgueil ou si j'ai contrarié tes projets, mais je ne peux pas ignorer la menace qui pèse audessus de sa tête en permanence, surtout depuis que je sais qu il est.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Polly, il faut cesser de se mentir, ton petit ami est le fils d'un pokémon aux pouvoirs incommensurables. N'importe quoi devient dangereux avec lui!  
\- Il a fait des progrès, il se maîtrise!  
\- Tu a vu ce qu'il a fait à ce mannequin de bois? Même moi en y mettant toutes mes forces je n'ai fait qu'endommager une bûche. Lui il a fait exploser le tout avec un coup de poing! Imagine maintenant que la méga-evolution ouvre le passage pour son fou furieux de paternel, ou pire encore...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça?

Cynthia prit un air extrêmement grave et après avoir contemplé la cime enneigée un peu plus loin, répondit:

\- Que ton cher et tendre ne devienne lui-même.  
\- Comment ça " _lui-même_ " ?!  
\- Regarde les choses en face, le dicton est assez clair!  
\- Quel dicton?  
\- Tu n'a jamais entendu? Tel père, tel fils !

La fille se releva brutalement, blanche comme un linge, et demanda avec une certaine anxiété:

\- A-alors... d'après vous, il... il... il pourrait...  
\- Je n'ai encore aucune preuve concrète mais les recherches que j'ai faites dans des bibliothèques aux quatre coins du monde me laissent penser que Mike pourrait supplanter son père, oui.  
\- Mais Giratina ne le considère que comme un portail!  
\- Lorsque je lui ai confisqué ses pokémon à Hoenn il a disparu devant mes yeux et je l'ai vu réapparaître en plein air. Je pensais que Giratina le contrôlait en lui prêtant une partie de ses pouvoirs mais en réfléchissant plus profondément, pourquoi prêter des pouvoirs à un portail si tout ce qu'on veux, c'est le traverser? Ça n'a aucun sens!  
\- Donc... d'après vous...  
\- Ma pire crainte serait que ton compagnon se laisse complètement aller et ne remplace son père.  
\- Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille!  
\- Parce qu'il a pour le moment une incroyable volonté et une très touchante naïveté. C'est un gentil garçon par nature.  
\- Alors ou est le risque?  
\- Devant moi.  
\- Hein?  
\- Polly, il t'aime.  
\- C'est ça qui le rends fort!  
\- Je crois que tu n'a pas compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire depuis le début de cette conversation. Imagine, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que tu sois grievement blessée ou pire, que tu meure. À ton avis, comment il va réagir?

Polly eut un mouvement de recul et cacha son visage dans ses mains en pleurant abondamment. La tablette glissa et Cynthia la rattrappa de justesse.

\- C'est quoi cette tablette? Demanda la femme.

Polly ne cessant de pleurer, elle prit l'initiative de l'allumer et la vidéo démarra. Horrifiée, la maitre assista à la débauche sous ses yeux puis posant l'objet elle secoua Polly.

\- **MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE ?! À QUOI TU JOUE ?! IL A MENACÉ MIKE ?! TU LUI A DONNÉ TON CORPS POUR QU'IL LAISSE TON COPAIN TRANQUILLE ?! INCONSCIENTE !**  
\- J-je...  
\- Je devrais t'en coller une et te remettre les neurones en place, petite conne !  
\- Ce n'est pas moi... fit la fille, le teint encore plus pâle qu'auparavant.  
\- Mais alors...  
\- Mike et moi connaissons cette fille.

Polly expliqua la situation à Cynthia et cette dernière se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant:

\- Dites moi que c'est pas possible! Ce pauvre garçon est convoité par un pokémon antédiluvien et la cible d'un psychopathe ! Et après je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour lui? Est-ce qu'il est au courant?!  
\- Non!  
\- Il ne doit rien savoir, tu m'entends?! Imagine qu'il l'apprenne ! Calamité garantie ! Tu va attendre ici, je vais arrêter ce type, tout ça va trop loin!  
\- Non !  
\- Mais... Polly ! Tu a vu la vidéo ?! Eusèbe est un détraqué !  
\- À chaque fois que Mike lui a résisté, les affronts sont devenus de pire en pire, même si mon petit ami garde son sang froid, le prochain acte d'Eusèbe sera pire que le précédent! Il ne faut rien faire, il se lassera bien à un moment...

Polly saisit la tablette des mains de la femme et la fracassa sur son genou levé, son oeil valide étincelant de colère.

\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça? Demanda Cynthia. ça aurait pu servir de preuve ou même d'un simple indice, j'aurais pu intenter quelque chose contre lui!  
\- Il a l'argent de son côté. De plus je préfère qu'il se berce d'illusions plutot que de le voir rappliquer pour me violer...

La maitre se retourna face au vide en contrebas. Toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ça faisait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup. Inspirant et expirant profondément, elle cherchait le calme en elle tandis que Polly faisait un effort colossal pour cesser de pleurer à son tour. Serrant la fille dans ses bras, Cynthia se laissa aller à une affection qu'elle se refusait en temps normal. Hormis le contact importun avec Mike, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait eu personne entre les bras. Ce n'etaient pas les prétendants qui manquaient, son statut et sa prestance faisaient chavirer les coeurs des deux genres mais depuis la mort d'Orion elle s'était refusé la moindre relation intime avec quiconque.

Polly humait avec délicatesse l'odeur de savon frais émanant de la maitre. C'était un parfum doux et agréable qui mettait en confiance et épuisée par la journée, elle s'abandonna à la fatigue qui la gagnait. Ne sachant comment réagir, l'élégante femme serrait son interlocutrice contre elle. Faisant sortir Togekiss, la maitre chuchota:

\- Viens, tu es fatiguée, un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien.

Elles chevauchèrent le pokémon qui descendit lentement en planant avant de déposer ses passagères délicatement devant une maison en hauteur d'Ebenelle. Soutenant Polly, elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la maison. La jeune fille demanda:

\- Vous ne me déposez pas au centre?  
\- Mike se repose déjà, je préfère que tu dorme tranquillement. Je suppose que quelqu'un veille sur lui?  
\- Oui, j'ai laissé Exagide, c'est elle qui monte la garde. Assura la mystimaniac.  
\- Bon, ça de moins à s'inquiéter.

La dresseuse déposa Polly sur un grand lit moelleux puis s'assit sur le rebord en caressant les mèches épineuses.

\- Est-ce que tu a envie de quelque chose? À boire? À manger?  
\- Je... Je veux bien quelque chose à boire, n'importe quoi, ça m'ira.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sandra arriva en courant:

\- **QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE? POURQUOI TU LA RAMÈNE CHEZ MOI?!**  
\- Du calme... du calme... elle a eu une sale journée aussi, un peu de calme lui fera du bien.  
\- Ouais ben y'a un centre pokémon la dehors! Je veux pas de poils ou quoi que ce soit dans mon lit!  
\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeller la fois ou tu a planqué ton élevage de Minidraco dans ma salle de bains ?

A cette évocation, Sandra prit un air embarassé puis maugréa:

\- Ouais bon... ça ira pour cette fois, mais des qu'elle se sent mieux, elle file rejoindre son copain. Et aérez moi cette maison, ça sent le fauve!

La maitre s'étonna de cette remarque, elle ne sentait rien. Sandra sortit en claquant la porte et Cynthia prépara un thé bien chaud pour Polly. Apportant les tasses, elle s'assit complètement sur le lit et lui tendit une tasse. La jeune fille but une gorgée avec lenteur et vint se blottir contre la femme. Intriguée, cette dernière porta la main au front de Polly et s'écria:

\- Mais tu es brûlante!  
\- J-j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, oui...  
\- Tu a dû attraper froid la dehors, couvre toi!

La maitre tira d'épais édredons d'un tiroir non loin et couvrit Polly. Se serrant contre la dresseuse, la petite amie de Mike murmura:

\- Restez avec moi s'il vous plaît...

N'ayant pas le courage de refuser, Cynthia la laissa s'apouyer contre elle et passa un bras autour du cou de Polly, son épaisse crinière épousant le contour de son bras. La femme bût un peu dans la tasse de thé de Polly puis regarda le breuvage avec perplexité, elle n'en avait bu qu'une petite gorgée mais elle avait extrêmement chaud. Verifiant sa température au niveau de son front elle ne pensait pas avoir de fièvre. Levant la tête elle vit que le chauffage était au minimum.

Polly tourna son visage vers celui de la femme. Malgré son air sévère et la quarantaine approchante, Cynthia etait une femme superbe, elle n'osait le lui dire mais elle la trouvait très belle et il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi Mike en pinçait pour elle. Emportée par une bouffée de chaleur, la jeune fille se redressa un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la dresseuse talentueuse. Surprise mais rougissante, Cynthia chuchota:

\- É-écoute, ce n'est pas que...

Mais ses paroles furent interrompues par un autre baiser, moins hésitant que le premier. Sentant sa tête tourner elle ne pouvait détacher Polly du regard. Une main se leva pour caresser la joue de la fille qui se tourna completement de face en embrassant franchement sa partenaire improvisée.

Une foule de sensations se bouscula dans le coeur et l'esprit de la maitre et tous ses doutes et inquiétudes laissèrent place à une salve de pulsions incontrôlables. La femme bascula audessus de la Mystimaniac et l'embrassa passionnément à pleine bouche, sa langue parcourant les lèvres de la jeune fille qui lui rendit la pareille avec fougue.

N'y tenant plus, Cynthia saisit les poignets de la fille et s'allongea sur elle en remontant sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Polly qui laissa alors échapper un gémissement. La dresseuse se redressa en se déshabillant a la hâte, succombant a la tentation. La jeune fille tenta de se redresser, mais Cynthia la plaqua brutalement sur le lit en s'empressant de lui mordiller le cou. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à présent mais aucune des deux partenaire ne semblait incommodée par la situation. D'une pensée, la jeune fille se retrouva nue et la maitre descendit ses baiser au niveau de sa poitrine, jouant sur les aréoles du bout des doigts. La mystimaniac succombait totalement à l'appel de la chair à présent et ne se souciait nullement du risque d'etre surprise en flagrant délit ou meme des eventuelles conséquences.

Une main s'aventura sur son bas-ventre et descendit lentement puis ce fut une explosion de sensations car les deux doigts qui exploraient son intimité étaient d'une agilité, d'une expérience et d'une douceur sans précédent. Elle se sentit emportée par un tourbillon de plaisir, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau frissonnait d'extase. Mais au moment ou elle se sentait à son paroxysme, elle sentit les sensations s'arrêter brutalement. La femme lui fit un clin d'oeil et chuchota:

\- Pas tout pour toi, je veux aussi me sentir bien...

Elles roulèrent dans les couvertures et la jeune fille se laissa glisser contre la peau de cette femme magnifique et arrêta son visage devant l'intimité de Cynthia. Ouvrant la bouche elle commença par de petits baisers et les mains de la femme se précipitèrent pour saisir la tête de son amante et elle gémit:

\- Oooohhhh continue... je t'en supplie n'arrête pas!

La maitre succomba à des sensations qu'elle n'avais pas ressenties depuis bien longtemps. Son pelvis dégageait une incroyable sensation douceur et de chaleur tandis que le plaisir répandait l'adrénaline dans tout son corps. A plusieurs reprises elle fit un effort monumental pour ne pas succomber à une frénésie sexuelle sans limites mais alors que son plaisir l'emportait presque au septieme ciel, Polly remonta en souriant:

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème...

Toutes deux se redresserent sur leurs genoux en écartant les jambes tandis que leurs mains s'aventuraient dans l'intimité de l'autre. Leurs baisers s'étaient transformés en de copieuses embrassades passionnelles et leurs salives se mélangeaient allègrement. Échange qui tourna en un festival de caresses amoureuses lorsqu'un délicieux tsunami de sensation les balaya en même temps, les faisant tomber l'une sur l'autre, le souffle court et les idées confuses. Épuisées, elle s'endormirent rapidement.


	118. Chapitre 118: Déception

Cynthia fut réveillée par Sandra qui criait:

\- **Bordel qu'est ce que ça pue la dedans! C'est une infection! Beurk!**

La championne entra dans la chambre en protestant:

\- Ooooh l'Ecremeuh, qu'est ce que vous avez fichu?! c'est atroce!

\- Je... Je ne sens rien... fit-elle en essayant de paraitre naturelle.

\- C'est quoi cette poussière foncée dans ma chambre?! Vous avez essayé de mettre le feu ou quoi?!

Cynthia se redressa en se couvrant et vit que Polly s'était rhabillée inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Soupirant de soulagement elle observa autour d'elle et constata en effet qu'une fine couche sombre jonchait le lit et les alentours directs. Râlant pour elle même Sandra cria depuis la salle de bain:

- **Vous sortez de la, je vais passer l'aspirateur! C'est répugnant je sais pas comment vous arrivez à respirer sans mourir!**

La maitre de Sinnoh se saisit d'un petit poudrier et y déposa un peu de cette étrange poussière avant de le refermer. Saisissant l'épaule de Polly elle chuchota:

\- Debout debout! La propriétaire est de mauvais poil, je suggère qu'on file rapidement!

\- Mmmm... marmonna la Mystimaniac en s'enterrant sous un coussin. Pas envie d'me l'ver!

\- Si si, debout, sinon on va se faire chasser à coup de Dracogriffe.

Polly se releva subitement en écarquillant les yeux puis elle se leva brusquement du lit, en panique:

\- Oh non!

\- U-un soucis? Demanda Cynthia, curieuse.

\- On est le matin, Mike est resté seul ! Il doit me chercher partout!

\- Ton chéri roupille comme un sac! Cria Sandra depuis la cuisine.

\- C-comment vous savez ça?

\- Parce que j'ai couché avec lui! Une vraie bête de sexe ce garçon, tu me l'avais bien caché!

Polly se raidit brusquement, tremblante. Redoutant ce qui allait suivre, Cynthia ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la tête de Sandra passa dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre:

\- Mais non, je plaisante, espèce de baie Nanab!

La jeune fille se détendit et expira de soulagement tandis que la championne ajoutait:

\- J'ai vu les photos dans le magazine, il a un p'tit cul à se damner en tout cas, quand il veut j'en fait mon quatre-heure.

\- Il est probablement trop épicé à votre goût. Répondit froidement Polly.

\- Oh! J'adore les épices, plus ça brûle le palais, mieux c'est!

\- Un magasine? Quel magasine? Demanda Cynthia, incrédule.

\- Attrape! Fit Sandra en lançant un rouleau par une passe en cloche afin que la fille ne puisse l'attraper.

La femme le réceptionna et déroula le magazine.

\- " _Dresseurs indomptables_ "?! Mais c'est un...

Elle feuilletta les pages et s'immobilisa sur une double page dépliante, le visage cramoisi.

\- **POLLY !**

\- Bah quoi! Il est mignon et ça me rapporte de l'argent. Les filles peuvent le mater sans le toucher, c'est tout bénef' comme système.

\- Ces clichés sont...enfin... il est superbe mais... c'est un peu...

\- C'est quoi? Pervers? Sexuel? Érotique?

La femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'ouvrage, toujours rougissante.

\- En tout cas j'avoue que tu a un certain talent en photo. Le set ou il est allongé dans des diamants et de l'or, c'était génial! Commenta la championne d'Ebenelle.

\- Allongé dans des diamants et de l'or... fit Cynthia en réfléchissant. Mais, c'était à l'hôtel où...

\- Exact. Répondit Polly.

\- Hein? Quoi? Quel hôtel? Qu'est-ce que tu faisait à l'hôtel avec Mike ?! Demanda Sandra, avide d'informations.

\- Polly était là aussi et... commença la maitre.

\- Oooooooh! Je ne savais pas que tu expérimentait des plans louches dans des chambres d'hôtel remolies d'or!

\- Mais non... soupira Cynthia.

\- " **SCANDALE DANS UNE CHAMBRE D'HÔTEL! LA MAITRE DE SINNOH PRISE EN FLAGRANT DÉLIT DE BISEXUALITÉ POKÉPHILE DANS UN PLAN À TROIS!** " cria Sandra en imitant la voix d'un célèbre présentateur de journal télévisé.

\- pfffffrt hahahaha! Gloussa Polly.

\- N'importe quoi... soupira Cynthia

La femme rajusta ses chaussures et sortit de la pièce, accompagnée par la jeune fille.

\- On ne va pas abuser de ton hospitalité hein! Viens Polly, on va retourner au centre, je suis certaine que tu dois être impatiente de retrouver ton petit copain!

Toutes deux sortirent de la maison et a peine quelque mètres passés, les deux se mirent a parler exactement en même temps:

\- À propos d'hier soir...

\- À propos d'hier soir...

\- Ah, eh bien allez-y, maître.

\- Non, vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Allez-y, parlez, vraiment, j'insiste!

\- Je préférerais que... que tu ne dise rien à Mike.

\- Je n'allais rien lui dire. Mais je pense sincèrement que vous devriez passer un moment avec lui.

\- Un... moment avec lui?!

\- Je suis sincère et sérieuse. Il en a toujours pincé pour vous, il vous admire, vous êtes son modèle, il n'a toujours parlé de vous qu'en termes élogieux. Et je sais qu'il y a eu une occasion manquée entre vous deux.

\- Attends un peu... C'était serieux alors lorsque tu me l'a laissé ce jour là ?!

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors pourquoi toutes ces simagrées et toutes ces scènes avec lui ?! Lorsque Sandra a plaisanté j'ai cru que tu prévoyais de l'assassiner ! Pourquoi changer d'avis subitement?!

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Polly, tu es l'une des choses les plus compliquées que je n"ai jamais vues.

\- Bienvenue dans mon entourage, maître.

Sans dire un mot de plus toutes deux se rendirent au centre pour apprendre que Mike s'était réveillé et qu'il avait laissé un message à l'infirmière Joelle disant qu'il était parti s'entraîner. Légèrement soucieuse, Cynthia fit sortir son Millobellus et le chevaucha avec Polly avant de pénétrer dans la grotte ou elles pouvaient entendre du bruit.

Débarquant sur le rivage, elles virent le garçon frappant un mannequin de bois flambant neuf à une vitesse peu commune. Mais en s'approchant, elles virent qu'il était torse nu et que ses poings étaient en sang et toutes les bûches qui constituaient le pauvre pantin étaient tachées d'un liquide sombre. Terriblement inquiète, Polly se plaça à coté de la cible d'entraînement et vit le garçon lever la tête avant de s'immobiliser.

Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, presque grise et son sang était d'un rouge si profond qu'il paraissait noir. Il cligna à deux reprise des yeux et elle s'aperçut que ses pupilles étaient noires et les iris étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Elle recula en esquissant un geste de défense et Cynthia bondit en avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le visage du garçon avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mike prit la parole d'une voix tout à fait normale:

\- Bah alors? Vous étiez où?

\- M-mike... t-tu...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

\- C'est bien toi? Demanda la maître de Sinnoh, dubitative.

\- Mais évidemment que c'est moi! Vous vous attendiez à qui?!

\- Polly, ne l'approche pas, c'est très certainement une ruse. Il a du réussir à le posséder ou le manipuler.

Prenant sa forme naturelle, sa compagne afficha un air résolu et une ball'ombre se forma dans sa main.

\- **Woh woh woh woh! On se calme là!** Fit Mike en levant les mains pour se protéger.

\- Je ne te crois pas! Fit la femme, furieuse.

\- Mais dites moi au moins ce qu'il se passe?

- **Giratina, je sais que tu m'entends!** Cria Cynthia. **Laisse ce garçon en paix!**

\- Hé oh! Pas la peine de hurler comme ça! Vous avez pété les plombs toutes les deux ou quoi?!

Polly relâcha sa concentration et la Ball'ombre s'évapora tout seule. Elle demanda:

\- Raconte moi une blague à dix balles.

\- Désolé mon flingue est un six coups!

Il y eut un très long silence et Cynthia fit la grimace en demandant:

\- En quoi c'est censé être drôle?

\- Elle m'a demandé une blague a dix balles, j'ai répondu que j'ai qu'un pistolet à six coups, donc je n'ai que six balles!

La femme se pinça le haut du nez entre les yeux en murmurant:

\- C'est affligeant...

\- Mais c'est bien lui. Conclut sa petite amie en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Bon vous allez me dire quel est le problème?

\- Regarde. Fit Cynthia en ramassant une pièce d'acier poli qui traînait non loin.

Il regarda son reflet et murmura:

\- Oh. Oui, c'est pas bon signe. Mais ça me va bien finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin et j'avais assez mal à la tête.

\- Et alors?

\- Les paroles d'hier n'arrêtaient pas de me tourner dans la tête, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir tellement j'avais le tournis.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial?

\- Je... je sais pas trop, c'est un peu confus. Pendant quelques instants je voulait tout casser et juste après j'avais envie de sexe.

\- Euhhhh... fit Polly, un peu gênée. Et a part ça?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai fait appel à Moyade qui m'a emmené ici puis j'ai encore repensé ce à quoi elle m'a dit hier. Fit le garçon en désignant la femme près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

\- Que si je voulais devenir plus fort je devais canaliser ma frustration et m'en servir pour donner des coups. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin en attendant que tu vienne.

\- mais... regarde tes mains!

\- Ah tiens. Hm. C'est pas joli joli, en effet. Je devrais mettre des gants ou quelque chose.

\- Moi j'ai une autre question. Fit Cynthia d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui?

\- Je veux que tu frappe ce truc aussi vite que tu peux. Mais je veux que tu fasse ça comme si... hmmm... comme si la vie de Polly en dépendait!

\- Hein?! Mais elle risque rien!

\- C'est une expression! Vas-y!

\- Bon très bien, puisque vous insistez...

Il donna un coup de poing sur le torse en bois, puis un second, puis un troisième et les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse d'abord étonnante puis finalement atteignirent un seuil clairement inhumain. Polly eut beau frotter son oeil valide, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- **Stop! STOP!** Cria la maitre en voyant le bois se fendre de partout.

\- Ben quoi, je suis allé aussi vite que je pouvais, c'est quoi le problème?

\- Mike... fit Polly, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Tu ne te rends pas compte? D'abord des poings sont en sang et tu ne t'en rends pas compte et maintenant tu va tellement vite que personne n'arrive à te suivre à l'oeil nu!

\- Ah, pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout était normal...

Il s'avança légèrement puis se saisit la tête entre les mains et trébucha, Polly le rattrapa et sa peau se recolora brusquement tandis que ses yeux reprenaient une couleur normale. Il se mit à haleter comme un sportif ayant tout donné et en plaçant ses doigts sur sa jugulaire, sa compagne sentit un battement cardiaque extrêmement rapide et intense. Son petit ami se laissa tomber sur les fesses en soufflant comme s'il était au bord de l'épuisement, puis il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cynthia se precipita en demandant:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

\- Mes mains! Ça fait maaaaaaaal!

Il se mit à gémir de façon intensive tandis qu'il était secoué d'un violent hoquet. Le sang de ses mains etait redevenu clair et il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Cynthia se précipita a l'entrée de la grotte et demanda à Milobellus de faire Laser Glace a la surface de l'eau. Elle brisa la glace fraiche et l'emballant dans un bout de tissu, la compresse improvisée fut ramenée et posée sur les mains du garçon. Intriguée, Polly lui pinça l'épaule et il cria:

\- **AIE! Mais ça va pas de me faire mal comme ça?!**

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Polly?! Fit la maître, choquée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Comment ça? Répondit la dresseuse.

\- En raison de nos... contacts fréquents, Mike a subi un grave empoisonnement il y a longtemps. Le poison a agi sur son centre de réception de la douleur et depuis il tolérait un niveau de douleur très élevé. Jamais il n'aurait réagi pour un pincement pareil...

\- Tu a vu l'état de ses mains?

\- Hier encore il saignait déjà et ça ne l'incommodait pas plus que de raison.

Toutes les deux considéraient le garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que le sang de ses mains coagulait en une épaisse croûte rouge-brune dégoûtante. Sa petite amie reprit la parole:

\- Tu te souviens de pourquoi tu saigne?

\- Évidemment! Je tape sur ce truc depuis que je suis levé!

\- Pas d'absence ou de trou de mémoire?

\- Non, rien! Tout est normal...

\- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Parce qu'en cas d'arrivée impromptue d'un visiteur malpoli dans son corps, il ne s'en souvient jamais. Or là il était parfaitement capable de parler normalement et il se souvient de tout.

\- Je vois...

Mike retrouva subitement le sourire:

\- Hé super! Je sens plus rien! C'est génial!

\- Comment ça? Demanda sa petite amie, surprise.

\- Ben la glace et la croûte de sang, ça me fait plus rien!

Polly le pinça de toutes ses forces a l'épaule et il la regarda avec étonnement:

\- T'étais pas obligée d'y aller tout doux parce que j'ai un peu pleuré!

\- Mike... je viens d'y mettre toute ma force.

\- Ben entraîne toi alors, parce que tu a une force de Piafabec, hahaha!

Cynthia fit de même, laissant une trace rouge sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Pas mieux. Fit-il à la femme.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant.

Mike ouvrit et ferma ses mains en soupirant:

\- Ça va pas être très joli quand j'aurais fini mon entraînement...

\- Pour le moment je voudrais que tu fasse une pause mon garçon. Il y a manifestement quelque chose d'inhabituel avec toi et un entrainement de base suffira pour toi et tes pokémon. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je refuse que tu accède à la méga-evolution pour l'instant.

Mike palpa son torse avec étonnement et elle continua:

\- Je ne peux pas arracher la gemme de Polly alors pour l'instant je t'ai confisqué ta gemme sésame.

\- **Hé! Elle est à moi!**

\- Non, je vais répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit à Polly. Pas de méga-évolution tant qu'il y a un risque.

\- Mais!

\- Pas de mais. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Je ne suis ni heureuse ni contente de t'imposer ça, personne ne sait ce qui peut se passer et au moindre problème je serais tenue pour responsable par le conseil des maîtres.

Mike se leva en serrant les poings et cria de toutes ses forces:

\- **C'EST DÉGEULASSE! POURQUOI M'AVOIR LAISSÉ PASSER L'ÉPREUVE ALORS ! ET POLLY SE RETROUVE AVEC UNE MÉGA-GEMME QUI LUI SERVIVRA JAMAIS À RIEN** **!**

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne servira jamais à rien mais simplement que...

\- **QUE RIEN DU TOUT! VOUS PARLEZ DE MOI COMME SI J'AVAIS UN SIMPLE RHUME OU UN TRUC QUI CE SOIGNE ! J'AI PAS CHOISI DE NAITRE COMME ÇA ! J'AI PAS CHOISI DE VIVRE ÇA ! C'EST PAS UN TRUC QU'ON PEUT ENLEVER AVEC UNE OPÉRATION CHIRURGICALE OU AVEC UN MÉDICAMENT, C'EST UNE PARTIE DE MOI ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ÇA ?!**

\- Mike ! Je suis...

\- **NON VOUS N'ETES PAS DÉSOLÉE ! SANS MÉGA ÉVOLUTION JE BATTRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE SANDRA MAIS JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS VAINCRE LA LIGUE ! À CAUSE DE VOUS TOUT EST FICHU !**

Cynthia baissa la tête, retenant des larmes de honte et de tristesse, Polly était figée, choquée par l'éruption colère de son petit ami. Il ramassa une poignée de gravier rocheux et la lança sur la maitre en pleurant avant de hurler:

\- **VOUS ÊTES HORRIBLE COMME MAÎTRE ! VOUS FOULEZ MON RÊVE COMME UNE MERDE COLLÉE SOUS UNE SEMELLE ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, PRENEZ MON EQUIPE ET DEMERDEZ VOUS POUR LEUR EXPLIQUER !**

D'un geste de colère, il ramassa sa tunique au sol et la lança sur Cynthia. Il tourna le dos et partit en courant. Cynthia appella:

\- **Mike, attends! Ne pars pas!**

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Soupira Polly. Il viens de vous lancer tous ses pokémon en dehors de Tutankafer. Elle est pas là et il ne sait pas nager. Il se sentira idiot à l'entrée de la grotte.

Le garçon courait à vive allure et arrivé devant le plan d'eau qui menait dans la caverne, il marqua une pause puis plongea la tête la première. Polly sursauta:

\- Il a plongé ! Pourquoi il a fait ça?!

Cynthia ne prononça pas un mot et courut directement la ou le garçon avait sauté tandis que Polly venait de libérer Moyade. Milobellus fut appellé et la maitre plongea sur son dos tandis que le pokemon du garçon s'enfonçait rapidement sous l'eau. En scrutant la surface, Polly vit brusquement le visage du garçon apparaitre a la surface de l'eau quelques mètres plus loin. Il se débattait et de l'eau lui rentrait dans la bouche.

\- **IL EST LÀ! CYNTHIA! MOYADE! IL EST JUSTE LÀ!**

Il disparut sous la surface de l'eau et Polly se maudit de ne pas pouvoir flotter aller le chercher. La maître reparut en disant qu'elle ne le trouvait pas. La jeune fille lui indiqua ou elle l'avait vu couler et Milobellus replongea dans la direction de sa noyade.

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes, il n'y eut pas une ride à la surface de l'eau. Moyade reparut et tendit une chaussure gorgée d'eau.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin! Cherche encore!

\- Je suis descendue jusqu'au fond, et Bételgeuse n'a rien vu elle-même et pourtant sa vision sous-marine est sans faille.

\- **Cherchez encore!** Glapit Polly, terrorisée. **Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin!**

\- Je t'assure, il n'y a rien! Je vais sonder tout le bassin mais il n'est nulle part!

La dresseuse tapota le cou de son Milobellus qui replongea. Reprenant sa forme naturelle, Poltergeist observa la surface de l'eau en geignant:

\- Mon amour... ne me laisse pas tomber, je t'en supplie...


	119. Chapitre 119: Amertume

Mike avait battu l'eau de ses bras et de ses jambes. Pendant quelques secondes il avait cru qu'il savait nager. Mais l'eau dans ses poumons et la détresse éprouvée en sentant qu'il coulait lui prouvait le contraire. Ses dernières visions furent celle de Moyade passant juste au dessus de lui et tout qui s'était obscurci. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et se releva. Il etait complètement nu et il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. pas non plus faim et se sentait inhabituellement vide de toute émotion.

Ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'avait aucun sens. Des morceaux de ce qui ressemblait à des fragments de sol flottaient dans tous les sens sans aucun ordre apparent et l'eau qui s'écoulait coulait n'importe comment, et pire encore, le flux semblait remonter les cascades. D'innombrables objets se situaient sur ces îles, des voitures, des batiments, des forêts, de morceaux de montagne. Comme si quelqu'un avait prélevé des morceaux de la réalité avec un emporte pièce titanesque et les avait laissé là dans le désordre.  
Il palpa son corps et ne sentit pas ses propres mains. Terrifié, il songea qu'il était bel et bien mort. Mais rapidement la peur disparut. Il n'eprouvait plus rien. Mais brusquement dans un son étrange, un homme se matérialisa près de lui. Cet homme portait un costume taillé à la perfection rayé noir et gris, mais à ses genoux et ses coudes étaient cousus des patchs dorés. Sa peau laiteuse contrastait avec ses habits mais deux yeux noirs aux iris rouges venaient ponctuer un visage coiffé de cheveux noirs. L'inconnu prit la parole d'une voix grave mais étrangement familière:

\- _**Eh bien eh bien. Voilà qu'arrive l'inattendu.**_

\- Q-qui êtes vous? Demanda le garçon en masquant subitement son intimité.

\- _**Ton coeur sait qui je suis. Même si ton esprit refuse de voir la vérité.**_

Le garçon se figea en réalisant qui se tenait face à lui. Reculant légèrement il se méfiait.

\- _**Que crains-tu? Demanda t-il d'un ton solennel.**_

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- _**Mourir? La mort est une notion abstraite. Trop compliquée à appréhender pour un esprit non préparé. Mais tu pourrais très bien être vivant aussi.**_

\- Mais... c'est impossible!

\- _**Tu a fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. Les idiots ne récoltent que les lauriers de leurs échecs.**_

\- **IMPOSSIBLE !** Hurla le garçon.

\- _**Et pourtant.**_

Giratina claqua des doigts et une ouverture ronde apparut montrant une Polly effondrée en larmes et Cynthia qui frappait le sol de ses poings dans un moment de frustration. Mike sentit une émotion effleurer sa conscience mais il était incapable de ressentir de la peine ou de la tristesse.

\- _**Maintenant, à ton avis comment tout ça va finir? Que va devenir le monde sans toi?**_

\- Je... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- _**Dommage pour toi.**_

Réfléchissant quelques instants le dresseur s'exclama:

\- Mais, si vous êtes bien Giratina, vous devriez être content, vous m'avez pour vous seul maintenant, plus besoin de me chercher!

\- _**Espèce de petit crétin, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai rendu la vie après ton caprice dans le Désert Délassant? Pourquoi je t'ai renvoyé à Kalos? Pourquoi je te suis venu en aide?!**_

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Parce que je suis u-un portail?

\- _**Tu n'es pas un portail ni une serrure ou quoi que ce soit qui représente un passage!**_

\- Mais pourquoi me traquer dans l'autre monde alors que j'étais proche de vous à chaque fois?

\- _**Parce que tu es une clé.**_

\- Alors allez-y! Ouvrez la serrure, sortez, je risque plus de vous entraver dans vos plans! Je me demande même pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait plus tôt!

L'homme saisit le garçon à la gorge d'une seule main et le souleva en grondant d'une voix à terrifier le coeur le plus brave.

\- **_Parce que dans son infinie sagesse mon geolier s'est assuré que la porte de ma prison ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur!_**

\- J-je...gggg-ack! S'étrangla le dresseur.

\- _**Tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité en étant de mon côté !**_

Il lança le garçon sur le sol, un regard brûlant de haine se focalisant sur sa victime. Se massant le cou, Mike se releva.

\- Alors pourquoi vous essayez à chaque fois de me trainer ici?!

\- _**Parce que nous devons être en contact physique pour que s'ouvre le passage.**_

\- Mais à Kanto, une fois chez mes parents et après dans la clairière, vous avez failli sortir!

\- _**IMBÉCILE !**_ Rugit l'homme. _**TU ES TROP FAIBLE POUR QUE JE SORTE!**_

\- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que vous aurez ce que vous voulez.

Toujours plein de rage, Giratina serra son poing et frappa Mike de toutes ses forces.

\- _**FAIBLE ! TU N'ES QU'UN MISÉRABLE RATÉ ! UN DÉCHET ! TOUTES CES ANNÉES À TENTER DE FÉCONDER UNE HUMAINE ET POUR EN ARRIVER À UN INCAPABLE DE TA TREMPE !**_

Le dresseur fit un vol plané en arrière et roula lourdement sur un chemin de pavés. L'homme s'approcha, leva sa jambe et appuya fortement de son pied chaussé sur la cage thoracique de Mike en continuant son invective:

\- _**Tu n'es qu'un constant rappel de mon échec. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai que des regrets à ton égard.**_

\- Mais...

\- _**Tu passe ton temps avec un rêve stupide, à culbuter tes compagnes dépravées et a te battre avec ton équipe de nullités dans des combats vides de sens.  
**_  
\- Hé je vous interdit de dire ça!

Il y eut un coup de pied sur le torse et le dresseur sentait ses os se fendre mais aucune douleur ne l'envahissait.

\- _**Tu vois? Cynthia que tu idolâtrait tellement, même elle ne crois pas en toi. Elle te mène à la baguette et toi tu obéis comme un pokémon bien dressé!** _

\- C'est vrai que...

\- _**Rends toi compte. Ce sont toujours ceux qui sont assis tout en haut qui décident du sort des autres, sans ce soucier de ce qui arrivera ou de ce qu'ils en pensent...**_

\- Mais... geignit Mike en tentant de repousser le pied qui le piétinait. J-je ne comprends pas... vous êtes pourtant au sommet...

\- _**NON, JE NE SUIS PAS AU SOMMET ! PERSONNE N'EST AU SOMMET EN DEHORS DE LUI !**_

\- L-lui?!

\- _**IL DÉCIDE DE TOUT SANS POSER DE QUESTIONS! IL M'A ENFERMÉ ICI SANS ME DEMANDER MON AVIS ! PERSONNE N'EST VENU ME SAUVER ! PERSONNE NE S'EST INQUIETE DE MON SORT !**_

\- Q-qui pourrait bien être plus...

Dans un instant de réalisation existentielle, Mike se souvint des ouvrages sur les spectres, les livre d'Hoenn et les contes folkloriques. Arceus avait condamné Giratina dans ce monde.

\- _**JE VEUX SORTIR ! SORTIR ! IL A DES COMPTES À RENDRE ! DEPUIS LA CRÉATION IL N'EN FAIT QU'À SA TÊTE !**_

\- Alors... tout ça n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance?!

\- _**Sombre idiot! Gronda l'homme. À tu idée de ce que ça fait d'être seul ici dans un endroit ou le temps ne s'écoule pas?! Je suis condamné à voir le monde extérieur changer, les pokémon évoluer et la vie se perpétuer sans que je ne puisse participer ! Je suis en charge du cycle de l'après vie! Personne ne reste vivant en arrivant ici, je ne suis qu'un passeur...**_

\- C'est vrai que c'est p-pas terrible comme vie m-mais...

Il frappa à nouveau du pied sur le torse de Mike puis le revela en s'énervant:

\- _**J'AVAIS MIS TOUS MES ESPOIRS EN TOI ! TU N'A AUCUNE IDÉE DU SACRIFICE QUE J'AI DU ACCOMPLIR POUR MAINTENIR UNE HUMAINE EN VIE ET ENCORE PLUS POUR LUI DONNER UNE PROGÉNITURE QUI SURVIVE SUFFISAMMENT LONGTEMPS POUR DEVENIR UNE CLÉ !**_

\- A-alors ma mère n'a rien de spécial?

\- _**Absolument rien! J'ai du me décider à un moment et ces trois imbéciles ont été les premières à sentir ma présence. Je n'ai pu qu'en maintenir une en vie, les deux autres sont mortes.**_

Mike éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Alors durant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que ma mère était quelqu'un d'incroyablement exceptionnel ou qu'elle avait été élue par le destin ou un truc du genre, alors qu'en fait, vous étiez juste super pressé de mettre votre plan à exécution?! **Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

\- _**IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE À ÇA!**_

L'homme souleva le garçon et lui flanqua un coup de poing magistral au visage, mais il continua de rire avant de tousser un peu de sang en disant à voix basse:

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour sortir, " _papa_ " parce que même en admettant que tu ne t'en prenne qu'à Arceus, l'existence toute entière fera les frais de ta vengeance. Alors déteste moi autant que tu veux, je refuse que Polly et tous les autrent meurent juste à cause d'un de tes caprices digne d'une rivalité de cour de maternelle.

\- _**Espèce de sale petit...**_

Mike leva la main, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et toussa avant de répondre:

\- Je pensais qu'Eusèbe devait se sentir bien seul dans son coeur pour en arriver là, mais je constate que vous êtes encore plus égoïste et revanchard que lui. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

Le visage de Giratina s'empourpra et il frappa une nouvelle fois le garçon et d'un geste rageur il frappa le mur en créant un portail avant de gronder:

\- **_Bats toi avec du sarcasme aussi longtemps que tu voudra, "fils", mais sache que même si tu ne devait être qu'une clé à l'origine, tu es devenu bien plus que ça. Alors je te renvoie de l'autre coté, mais n'oublie pas, un jour viendra ou je sortirais, et tu ne pourra rien faire._**

Saisissant le corps meurtri du dresseur il le lança de toutes ses forces et dans un éclair aveuglant, Mike tomba lourdement sur un sol rocheux battu par les vents tandis que l'ouverture se refermait derrière lui, les dernières paroles de Giratina retentissant dans l'air:

" _ **Un jour viendra ou je sortirais...**_ "

Le garçon se redressa et constata qu'il faisait nuit et qu'une pleine lune argentée éclairait la vallée ou se nichait Ebenelle. La bise nocturne glaciale fouettait son corps nu et il grelottait intensément. Dans sa tete se bousculaient ses pensée sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais une chose était sûre c'est que Giratina, malgré son discours humiliant, avait besoin de lui.

Transi de froid il suivit le chemin rocheux en essayant de ne pas s'evanouir à cause de la douleur qui rugissait dans tout son corps. Presque arrivé au centre pokémon, il vit une silhouette qui s'immobilisa. Avec tous les efforts du monde il leva le bras en tentant de capter l'attention et visiblement la chose le remarqua puisqu'elle se précipita dans sa direction.

Le dresseur reconnut la silhouette et l'odeur de Cynthia et se détendit considérablement tandis qu'elle le soulevait avec délicatesse et se rendit au centre pokémon en le portant dans ses bras. Il entendit brièvement la voix de la maitre appeller l'infirmière joelle puis il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsqu'il put entrouvrir les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit et de la lumière filtrait par les rideaux de la fenêtre. Des voix parlaient non loin de lui et il tourna lentement la tête, reconnaissant Poltergeist et Fluchgeist en grande discussion tandis que Schwertgeist lui tournait le dos, visiblement entrain de monter la garde. Un miroir non loin lui renvoyait l'image de son corps sous une couette avec le haut du corps et ses bras qui étaient couverts de bandages. Les sensations revenaient peu à peu et il sentit que son corps tout entier était également couvert de bandages. En faisant un effort colossal il put bouger deux doigts et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, captant l'attention de ses trois pokémon qui veillaient. Polly se précipita en pleurant:

\- Espèce d'imbécile! J'ai cru que tu étais mort!

\- Aiiee... D-doucement...

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu te vexe comme ça, idiot!

\- C-combien... temps...

\- hein?

\- Absent...

\- Ça fait presque dix jours que tu avait disparu. Je n'ai pas voulu croire à ta mort sans voir de corps. Cynthia t'a ramassé dehors en pleine nuit, tu a eu beaucoup de chance!

Mike soupira et sa compagne continua:

\- Tu était fracturé de partout, tu a du terriblement souffrir...

\- Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir comment une noyade engendre des fractures. Fit une voix féminine.

La maitre de Sinnoh venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Mike deglutit difficilement et annonça d'une voix un peu éraillée:

\- Pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas une troisième fois, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Insista la femme, visiblement courroucée.

\- Rien du tout. Répondit le dresseur, amer.

Il n'avait en rien oublié la querelle qui l'avait mené à la noyade et sans le dire, le garçon conservait une certaine amertume sur la situation. Rassemblant ses forces, Mike se redressa en position assise, puis en pivotant lentement, il posa les pieds au sol et se leva sous le regard médusé de son assistance.

\- Chéri! Tu ne devrais pas...

Il tendit un bras et défit les bandages. La chair de sa main était encore rouge et assez vilaine en plus d'être deformée par le gonflement des inflammations. Fermant les yeux, il serra son poing et se concentra en visualisant sa main dans un état normal. Un cri de stupeur confirma son doute. Sa main s'était soignée d'elle-même au prix d'une terrible douleur, mais en serrant les dents il ne voulait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. La maitre eut un leger mouvement dans sa direction mais il s'interrompit en voyant son regard. S'eclaircissant la gorge il annonça:

\- Vous m'avez honteusement manipulé pour prouver que j'étais indigne de ma méga-gemme.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Je vais vous prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc pour écraser Sandra, ni même pour vous écraser vous.

\- Mike! S'exclama Polly, inquiète. Tu n'est pas toi-même! Ne dis pas ça!

\- Oh que si, je suis moi-même! Je ne l'ai jamais autant été! Plus personne ne me manipulera, plus personne ne décidera à ma place!

\- A-attends! Fit Cynthia en levant la main.

\- Ne me touchez pas. Je suis indigne après tout. Vous pourrez dire ou faire ce qui vous plaira, vous ne m'arrêterez pas.

Il se mit en marche et sortit dans le couloir sous le regard médusé de la femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda t'elle. Ou a t-il trouvé une telle assurance?

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée... glissa Polly, soucieuse.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Son..." _père_ " a du lui dire deux mots.

\- Tu insinue que Giratina...

\- Oui. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Elle fonça dans le couloir, suivie par Tutankafer et Exagide.

\- Mike! Où est-ce que tu va?! Lança sa compagne.

\- à l'entrainement.

\- Mais tu ne préfère pas...

\- Non. J'ai pas besoin d'elle. Rien que vous. Elle m'a volé ma gemme sésame, on va lui prouver qu'on en a pas besoin.

Il accéléra le pas et sortit du centre en faisant appel à Moyade.

\- En avant ma belle, on a du pain sur la planche.

Mike monta sur Moyade avec Polly tandis que Tutankafer se faisait tracter dans l'eau. Posant pied à terre, le garçon s'étira puis se retourna vers le sarcophage pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Content que tu sois rétablie. Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé pour ton séjour prolongé, mais si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- Pas vouloir decevoir Ami-de-je.

\- Tu ne me décevra jamais, ni toi, ni Polly ni aucune d'entre vous. On va vaincre Sandra, ça va juste demander un peu de temps et de pratique ainsi que de la stratégie.

Une voix appella derrière eux.

\- **Mike, attends!**

\- Oh. C'est encore vous.

Cynthia avancait sur son Milobellus, l'air contrariée.

\- Écoute, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas...

\- Oui je sais, pas prendre de risque sinon vous allez vous faire gronder et blablabla. Vous me l'avez déjà servie votre excuse, pas la peine de la réchauffer. Une soupe infecte, même passée au micro-ondes, elle reste infecte.

\- **HÉ !** Se vexa la femme sur son pokémon.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé avec ça, alors laissez-moi tranquille maintenant. Je veux m'entraîner comme je veux. Sandra sera informée lorsque je voudrais l'affronter.

La maître soupira et quitta la grotte en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture.


	120. Chapitre 120: Désastre

Pendant deux semaines, Mike resta isolé dans la caverne avec ses pokémon, ne voulant aucune visite ni aucun des nombreux repas que la maitre avait déposés à l'entrée. Une après-midi il sortit enfin, portant sa tunique en piteux état. Tous ses pokémons étaient sortis et ils avançaient, déterminés, devant l'arène.

Sandra sortit pour accueillir le garçon et envoya discrètement un message à Cynthia qui les rejoignit presque immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle entra, le garçon discutait avec Desséliande tandis que Tutankafer tenait Exagide par les echarpes et dansait avec elle. La maitre soupira de satisfaction en se disant qu'ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur. Mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait, Exagide glissa des mains de Fluchgeist et vint brutalement renverser Cynthia. L'épée se redressa rapidement et tendit une main à la femme tandis que le sarcophage se confondait en excuses. La maître excusa l'incident puis monta dans les gradins. Schwertgeist tapota l'épaule de Mike et lui tendit la gemme sésame qu'elle venait tout juste de subtiliser. Il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en murmurant:

\- Mais où vous l'avez...

Il revit l'incident. Difficile de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit si une main en tissu vous fait les poches. Et comme pour confirmer son doute, Tutankafer lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil en murmurant:

\- Faire confiance Ami-de-je. Maitre-Sinnoh pas choisir place Ami-de-je.

Le garçon remercia son pokémon et glissa la gemme dans sa poche. Il briefa son équipe puis renvoya tout le monde dans sa ball tandis que sa carte insérée dans le dispositif déclenchait l'affichage. Sandra se mit en place et fit apparaitre Drakkarmin. Souriant, Mike lança une Luxeball et Tutankafer apparut.

\- La leçon de la dernière fois ne semble pas avoir porté ses fruits! Lança la championne.

\- Ou peut-être que la leçon a été mieux comprise que prévue! Fluchgeist, pics toxiques!

\- Drakkarmin, Coup bas!

Au moment ou le reptile avançait pour frapper sa cible, Tutankafer déclencha une forte détonation et des milliers d'aiguillons vinrent se planter sur sa cible et se répandre sur le sol. Sandra parut surprise mais le coup du Drakkarmin n'atteignit pas sa cible.

\- Tutankafer, reviens! Waldgeist, je te le laisse!

\- À quoi tu joue?! Fit la championne, perturbée.

\- Lance Vampigraine et montre lui ce que tu a appris durant notre entraînement!

De sa position dans les gradins, la spectatrice se rendit compte que le dresseur semblait avoir fait de réels progrès. Desséliande mitrailla son adversaire de graines et quelques unes d'entre elles vinrent parasiter le Drakkarmin. Le pokémon tentait de courir après sa cible, mais ce faisant, le poison se répandait dans son corps et le ralentissait considérablement tandis que l'énergie de Vampigraine le drainait brutalement. Le pokémon de Mike se contentait de fuir et d'esquiver, son assaillant s'écrasa finalement sur le sol en geignant tandis que la sirène retentissait, suivie par la voix familière:

" **DRAKKARMIN EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE!** "

\- Bien, tu gagne avec l'élément de surprise, mais ne crois pas que tu arrivera plus loin! Altaria! Brûle moi cette bûche pourrie!

\- Waldgeist, reviens, Seegeist va prendre ta place!

\- Haha! Je le savais! S'exclama Sandra, fièrement.

\- See, refroidis moi un peu les ardeurs de ce gros tas de coton volant!

\- Altaria, danse Draco!

Moyade se gonfla dans des proportions grotesques tandis qu'Altaria se contortionnait.

\- **LASER GLACE**! Cria le dresseur.

Dans un froid terrible, un rayon immaculé vint percuter l'Altaria qui tomba au sol avec le poid de la glace.

\- Q-quoi?! S'écria la championne. Mais...

\- Moyade, continue!

Un deuxième rayon frappa le dragon de la championne et l'affichage sonna.

" **ALTARIA EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE!** "

Cynthia songea que Mike pourrait bien réussir à tirer son épingle du jeu finalement. Il faisait preuve d'une réactivité très intelligente.

\- Rraaaah! Hyporoi! Démolis moi ce tas de confiture marine!

Elle lança son pokémon et Mike rappella le sien.

\- Waldgeist, c'est de nouveau à toi! C'est maintenant qu'on va faire la différence!

Hyporoi apparut et s'immobilisa sur place pour ne pas entrer en contact avec les aiguillons qui jonchaient le sol. Waldgeist s'immobilisa brusquement et ne bougea plus.

\- Aha! Tu es coincé ! Tu ne peux même pas l'approcher ! Ta stratégie va se retourner contre toi ! Hyporoi, déchaîne la colère des dragons sur cet impetinent buisson!

Soufflant un flot de flammes sur sa cible, Desséliande fut incinérée sur place.

\- **HAHA ! DESINTÉGRÉ TON**...

\- Desséliande, Encornebois!

Dans un geste spectaculaire, Desséliande sembla pousser à une vitesse accélérée derrière son adversaire et des branches jaillirent sur Hyporoi et vinrent le transpercer de part en part tandis que son énergie était absorbée par le pokémon qui avait surgi derrière lui.

\- **Mais! Mais! MAIS!**

\- Clonage, championne. Ça fait des merveilles.

Hyporoi se tourna pour attaquer mais une seconde volée de branches vint frapper la créature marine. Dans un sursaut il s'effondra dans sa bulle et le tableau se déclencha une nouvelle fois.

" **HYPOROI EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Sandra se calma puis son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Mike serra sa Soinball dans sa main, s'attendant à voir arriver Dracolosse. Une Luxeball fut lancée et une créature bleue apparut en rugissant. Le dresseur sursauta en reconnaissant un Carchacrok. Elle devait s'attendre probablement à Moyade, un pokemon de type Dragon et Sol serait vulnérable face à la Glace, mais c'etait trop évident. Il fallait riposter par un choix inattendu pour conserver l'effet de surprise. Il appuya sur sa ball et Poltergeist apparut sur le terrain.

Carchacrok lança immédiatement Séisme mais le pokémon de Mike se mit à flotter, la protégeant de l'attaque.

\- Impressionnant!

\- Je me doutais que vous comptiez sur ma confiance et que je faute à cause de ça ! C'est raté ! Ectoplasma, Bom'beurk!

Polly ouvrit la bouche et vomit une boule de substance violette et gélifiée. En s'écartant, le pokémon de Sandra se planta des aiguillons empoisonnés dans les pattes inférieures et grogna tandis que me tableau affichait le statut empoisonné sous son portrait.

\- Carchacrok, Dracogriffe!

\- Poltergeist, esquive!

Le pokémon de Mike s'écarta rapidement tandis que le bras du dragon fendait l'air la ou elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Commença alors un jeu de chassé-croisé entre les deux pokémon, chacun essayant de toucher l'autre. Cependant le poison semblait agir plus lentement sur Carchacrok étant donné qu'il se déplaçait le moins possible et restait concentré. Mike pouvait presque sentir l'adversaire de Polly comme si il se tenait à la place de son pokémon, il transpiraît et tout son corps était tendu.

\- Ça suffit de jouer, régle le compte à cette sale boule de poils! Colère! lança la championne.

Le dragon rugit et attaqua sa cible dans une folie furieuse. Concentrée de toutes ses forces, Poltergeist esquivait les coups avec energie, sautant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Mais subitement une douleur la traversa de part en part, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser ou éclater comme un ballon.  
Un éclair lumineux fendit l'espace et dans une formidable déflagration, Polly réapparut, toute blanche. Ses deux yeux étaient grands ouverts et un troisième était ouvert sur son front, fixant son adversaire sans ciller. Elle se tenait sur deux énormes pattes avant et se flottait sur le sol comme si il s'agissait d'un plan d'eau. Le cerveau et le corps du dresseur furent envahis par une foule de sensations, il avait l'impression d'être Polly et tout lui semblait haut en couleur. Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, il émit une pensée.

\- Tu peux le vaincre.

Dans les gradins, Cynthia fouillait frénétiquement sa poche et réalisa que le garçon avait repris la gemme sésame. Faisant de grands signes à Sandra, la championne actionna une plateforme qui permit à la maitre de la rejoindre. Terrifiée cette dernière ordonna:

\- **Stop! Arrête ce match!**

\- Mais... pourquoi?!

\- Le Méga-Ectoplasma dans l'arène te suffit pas comme preuve?!

\- Cynthia... il a réussi une méga-évolution en quelques semaines, c'est completement hallucinant!

\- C'est bien ça le problème! Je t'ordonne d'arreter ce match!

\- Hors de question! Et regarde, tout le monde va bien! Arrête de paniquer pour un rien!

Elle dévisagea le dresseur et tira un appareil de sa poche et le plaça devant son oeil avant de s'extasier:

\- Whoa, regarde ça, ils ont une symbiose parfaite!

Une aura blanche entourait le dresseur et une aura noire entourait le pokémon et un trait lumineux rejoignait les deux en un equilibre noir et blanc précisément a mi distance l'un de l'autre.

\- Cqrchacrok, colère!

Mais avant que le dragon ne puisse réagir, Polly s'était déplacée à une vitesse fulgurante et lança une énorme Ball'ombre sur son adversaire qui couina avec energie. Il souffla de toutes ses forces mais Méga-Ectoplasma passa derrière lui et cracha une Bom'beurk qui plaqua une bonne fois pour toutes son ennemi a terre.

" **CARCHACROK EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Impressionnée, Sandra chuchota:

\- Elle est carrément puissante, je serais à ta place j'aurais un gros coup de stress pour la ligue. Ce p'tit mec va vous rouler dessus, vous allez rien comprendre.

\- C'est... je n'arrive pas à y croire et pourtant j'y assiste... Leur symbiose est bien plus avancée que je ne l'aurais cru...

\- On va bien voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. Dracolosse, à toi!

Le dragon sortit en battant des ailes et rugit vers le Méga-Ectoplasma en contrebas. Loin de se démonter elle tira une série de Ball'ombres à une vitesse incroyable. Son adversaire vola en zigzag pour esquiver les tirs mais sur la dizaine, deux touchèrent leur cible.

\- Dracolosse, te laisse pas impressionner! Danse Draco! Montre lui qu'une Méga-Evolution ne vaut rien face à une bonne stratégie!

Il se contortionna en s'etirant mais une Bom'beurk vint l'aveugler et en volant sans regarder il percuta lourdement le mur avant de tomber sur le sol. L'ombre de Polly s'étira et vint s'aggripper au Dracolosse. Cynthia remarqua soudain un changement dans l'aura qui reliait le dresseur et son pokémon, l'aura noire de Polly venait de s'intensifier et remontait le long du lien pour noircir l'aura de son dresseur. Complètement paniquée elle supplia la championne:

\- Stop! Sandra, arrête le match! Tout de suite!

\- Hein?

En bas, Polly s'etait ruée sur le dracolosse et le rouait brutalement de coups de griffes, laissant de profonds sillons sanglants dans sa victime. Le pokémon hurla de douleur et Sandra tenta de le rappeller mais sans succès.

\- C'est la capacité de Mega-Ectoplasma, Marque-Ombre. Il faut qu'elle s'arrête avant qu'elle ne le tue!

- **POLLY ARRÊTE, TU VA LE TUER! ÇA SUFFIT !**

Mike avait hurlé en se rendant compte de la situation.

\- Laisse moi descendre Sandra, fit la maitre, je vais gerer ça!

\- Je... je... m-mon Dracolosse...

La championne était tétanisée en voyant le sang qui giclait sous les coups d'une Poltergeist furieuse que rien ne semblait arrêter. Mike sauta de son podium de pierre et se laissa glisser dans l'arène avant de courir vers son Mega Ectoplasma hors de contrôle.

- **STOP! ARRÊTE TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

Mais elle n'écoutait pas, grognant et grondant.

\- **MIKE, SORS DE LA ! C'EST TROP DANGEREUX !**

Il s'approcha de Polly et lui tira sur la fourrure de toutes ses forces. Le pokémon se retourna d'un seul mouvement et abattit sa patte sur ce nouvel assaillant. Mike leva son bras gauche pour se protéger mais une douleur fulgurante le fit hurler. Le membre venait d'etre brutalement arraché et tomba au sol. Horrifié par la vision, il se mit a reculer en suppliant, le teint livide:

\- P-polly...s-sto...

\- **RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !**

Dans un autre coup de patte furieux elle balaya devant elle au raz du sol, mais le dresseur n'avait pas pu s'écarter suffisamment, les griffes vinrent se planter dans sa cuisse droite et en tirant dessus elle lui arracha toute la jambe. Mike tomba sur le sol, évanoui, le sang coulant abondamment. Furieuse, Cynthia lança son Carchacrok tandis que la championne d'Ebenelle parvenait enfin a faire revenir Dracolosse. Le pokémon sauta au milieu de l'arène et se prépara à combattre. Mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps inanimé du dresseur et de ses deux membres arrachés, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Cynthia venait de prendre la passerelle pour descendre et hurla:

\- **POLLY JE T'EN CONJURE, CALME TOI!**

Il y eut une vive détonation et Polly reprit son aspect normal, son oeil valide s'ecarquillant en voyant le dresseur au sol. Elle se mit à parler:

\- N-non! Je ne... je ne voulais pas...

\- Reste là où tu es!

\- Je suis désolée !

Elle se mit a courir et bondit sur les rochers en arrivant tout en haut et dans une avancée fulgurante elle defonça la porte de l'arène en sortant au grand jour. Cynthia enragea mais a sa grande surprise, les pokémon de Mike sortirent de leurs balls et Tutankafer chargea Moyade et Exagide sur son dos et escalada la paroi rocheuse avec aisance en partant à la poursuite de Polly. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, la maitre se précipita sur le garçon et composa un numéro en urgence.

A l'extérieur les pokémon se séparèrent et Desséliande fut libérée à son tour. Chacun partant de son côté. Fluchgeist se dirigea vers le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver à Ebenelle, Moyade plongea dans l'eau derrière l'arène, Exagide prit un sentier rocheux et Desséliande suivit un chemin sinueux qui menait à un point de vue.

Après avoir contourné pas mal de grosses pierres, l'arbre ambulant vit Polly debout sur le promontoire panorama qui donnait sur les cimes des hautes montagnes. Audela se dressait un vide donnant sur des éperons rocheux et en contrebas un chemin qui filait â travers les montagnes en direction du sud. Ectoplasma avait repris forme humaine et elle se tenait au bord du vide, les mains jointes en parlant seule à voix basse. Waldgeist s'approcha lentement mais Polly la repéra et parla d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots:

\- Oh Dessie...

\- Deeeeeessé. Desséliaaaaande.

\- J'ai merdé. Je crois que personne ne réalise ce qui vient de se passer. Non non non, personne.

La fille tremblait de tout son corps, ses bras secoués de spasmes et sa pupille dilatée balayait les alentours comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Dos à la falaise, ses jambes la firent reculer lentement et Desséliande gronda en tendant une main dans sa direction. Polly se raidit en geignant:

\- Non non. Trop tard, c'est trop tard. Vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais. Il ne me le pardonnera pas, non. Je l'ai probablement tué à l'heure qu'il est, oui oui. Sûrement tué.

La Mystimaniac parlait pour elle-même. À cet instant Cynthia arriva avec Togekiss et appela Polly:

\- **Ne fait pas ça!**

\- Puisque je vous dit que c'est trop tard!

\- Ne me force pas à te chercher!

\- Personne ne me cherchera plus jamais !

\- Je t'en prie, ne commet pas l'irréparable! Pense à mike!

\- **Je l'ai tué!**

\- Il a une chance de s'en sortir! Pense un peu aux conséquences si tu meurt ! Je t'en supplie, Polly, reste avec nous ! Il a besoin de toi !

\- Non! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui mener une vie atroce, je n'aurais jamais du me guider vers lui, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire la vérité sur moi ! Toutes mes décisions ne lui ont apporté que le malheur et la déception ! Lorsqu'on a découvert la méga-gemme, j'ai vraiment cru que nous avions une chance ! J'ai vraiment cru que les choses allaient s'améliorer, je lui faisait une entière confiance et il me faisait confiance, il croyait en moi...

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas...

\- **JE L'AI TRAHI !**

\- Non ! Tu a juste voulu...

\- Non non non non, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'étais persuadée que notre amour était parfait !

\- Mais vous avez accompli un exploit !

\- Mutiler mon petit ami à mort?! Hahaha vous apoellez ça un exploit?!

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça!

\- Alors dites moi, maître. Est-ce que vous auriez réagi comme ça si Orion vous avait arraché quelques membres, hein?!

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Si, c'est exactement pareil! Mais si je l'ai attaqué c'est que je me suis mentie à moi-même tout ce temps.

\- Ne dit pas de choses stupides!

\- L'amour n'arrache pas un bras ou une jambe ! C'est la haine qui fait ce genre de choses !

\- Ne confond pas tout !

\- Il n'y a aucune confusion ! Que la stricte vérité !

\- Reviens ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

\- Dites lui que je suis désolée.

\- Attends !

Elle fit deux pas en arrière et elle bascula dans le vide, son corps fendit la couche de brume en disparaissant. Il y eut un cri effroyable et un bruit sourd puis plus rien.

Tutankafer et les autres arrivèrent en courant mais Cynthia avait porté les mains à la bouche et regardait d'un air horrifié l'endroit ou Polly se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes. Un long silence régnait, brisé uniquement par les lugubres gémissement du vent glacial qui balayait le canyon. Sous le choc, Cynthia regarda les pokémon du garçon et se mit à pleurer. Desséliande murmura quelque chose à l'attention des pokémon présents et le sarcophage rugit en frappant le sol de ses poings.

\- R-rentrez au centre... c'est trop tard maintenant. Mais ne lui dites pas la vérité. Le choc risquerait soit de le tuer, soit de créer un problème beaucoup plus grand que nous ne pouvons imaginer. Je lui dirais moi-même.

Les pokémon firent demi-tour tandis que la maitre contemplait l'abîme envahie par le brouillard. Faisant signe à Togekiss elle monta sur son dos et ils descendirent à l'endroit ou avait disparu Polly. Sous l'épaisse couche brumeuse, Togekiss frôla un rocher pointu couvert de sang et découvrit Poltergeist qui gisait dans une imposante mare sanglante. À en juger par les traces et l'aspect de chair disloquée du cadavre, l'infortunée avait du se rompre les os avant de venir terminer sa course sur le sol de pierre. À peine eut-elle touché le cadavre qu'il se mit à rouler et l'orbite béante confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Polly.

Cynthia eut un geste de recul, elle revoyait Orion, mourant, lui suppliant de fuir. Réprimant avec peine un immense chagrin elle inspecta les alentours et vit un oeil de verre logé dans un creux et une paire de rubans, l'un venant d'un concours et l'autre blanc, ponctué d'une capsule de bière bon marché. La maitre soupira en s'adressant à Togekiss:

\- J'aurais du voir venir cette situation. Il faut à tout prix qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions pour apprendre cette nouvelle et qu'Arceus nous vienne en aide si il perds son sang froid. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà le grand événement que j'avais en tête depuis le départ! Je peux enfin aborder un tournant important dans l'histoire et travailler tout ça. Il n'y aura pas d'updates pendant une semaine ou deux le temps que vous puissiez digérer les chapitres publiés étant donné que j'en ai posté un paquet maintenant. La suite est bien avancée puisque j'approche du 150 pour ce qui est déjà rédigé. à dans une semaine !_


	121. Chapitre 121: Cimetière

Mike ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil. Sa tête lui faisait mal de façon intensive. Des bruits d'électronique et des bips réguliers lui parvinrent aux oreilles puis il entendit chuchoter:

\- Ami-de-je réveillé ! Cherche Maitre-Sinnoh !

Il voulut lever son bras gauche mais n'y arriva pas. Il toussa en plissant les yeux et murmura:

\- F-fluchie? C'est toi?

\- Chhhhhh Ami-de-je besoin repos...

Mike referma les yeux et respira profondément. Il entendit des chuchotements et une odeur de parfum lui confirma la présence de Cynthia. Rouvrant les yeux il distingua Rio, vêtue d'une grande robe noire, d'un chapeau noir et d'une grande paire de lunettes de soleil carrées. La maître de Sinnoh et la championne d'Ebenelle entrèrent, elles aussi vêtues de noir. Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps comme si il obéissait enfin à son cerveau. Son cauchemar ou il avait decouvert Polly dans le cimetière de son village lui revint a l'esprit. Terrifié, il bougea sa main droite mais Cynthia le retint.

\- Mike... il faut que tu sache...

\- Laissez moi! Grogna le garçon en tirant son bras.

Tout en tournant la tête il accompagna sa main du regard et vit que son avant bras gauche n'était plus. À la place se tenait une vulgaire parodie de bras et de main en bois, des fils reliant une série de broches au niveau de son coude reliaient cette prothèse. Inspirant profondément, il voulut verifier la véracité de son rêve et leva la jambe droite. Sa cuisse le démangeait mais en touchant de sa main, il réalisa que sa crainte s'était confirmée. Il avait les mêmes blessures que dans son cauchemar. Les paroles du Gardevoir d'Éric retentissaient dans sa tête:

"Tout ce qui t'attends au bout, c'est la mort."

Fermant les yeux, le garçon se mit à pleurer silencieusement tandis que Rio sortait de la pièce en éclatant en sanglots. Le dresseur se releva lentement et dévisagea le monde rassemblé. Puis d'une voix sans équivoque il demanda:

\- Où est-elle.

\- Mon garçon... commença Sandra, gênée.

\- Dites moi oû elle est.

\- Mike, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas... geignit Cynthia.

\- **OÛ EST POLLY ?!** Rugit le garçon, tremblant de colère.

La maitre fit signe à Moyade qui sortit de la pièce puis elle revint avec une petite boite qu'elle tendit a son dresseur. Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt.

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolée... fit Cynthia, rouge de honte. Je n'ai pas pu...

\- Non. C'est impossible.

\- Je l'ai vue sauter et...

\- **SAUTER** ?!

\- Aie... murmura Sandra.

Il se tourna brusquement et se leva. Désequilibré, il tomba en avant et Seegeist le rattrapa mais il se redressa en se tenant au lit.

\- **NE ME TOUCHE PAS !**

\- Tu ne devrais pas... murmura Cynthia.

 **\- JE NE SUIS PAS INFIRME !**

Il se saisit de la tige à roulette ou était fixée sa transfusion et sauta à cloche pied en avançant. Adressant un regard chargé de fureur aux femmes il sortit pour retrouver Rio dans le couloir. Elle le serra dans ses bras et laissa parler son malheur dans un torrent de larmes. Caressant le dos de son amante, il tourna la tête en demandant à Cynthia qui l'avait suivi:

\- Ou elle est.

\- Je te l'ai dit...

\- Vous n'avez rien dit du tout, vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse. Polly n'est pas morte.

Cynthia redressa la tête, les yeux brillants, puis elle s'écria:

\- **TRÈS BIEN! ALORS VIENS VOIR !**

Elle souleva le garçon comme un poids plume et le porta au dehors. Il fut momentanément aveuglé par le soleil et reconnut la ville de Rosalia. La femme le porta au cimetière et le déposa devant une tombe sans nom.

\- Il n'y a pas de nom sur cette pierre.

\- **J'Y ÉTAIS ! C'EST MOI QUI AIT RAMASSÉ CE QU'IL RESTAIT D'ELLE !**

\- Vous mentez.

Excédée, Cynthia flanqua une gifle retentissante au garçon. Il ne répondit rien et baissa la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- **Elle s'en est tellement voulu qu'elle s'est suicidée! Je l'ai vu sauter et j'ai ramassé son cadavre! Elle morte, tu m'entends?! MORTE !**

Mike se cacha le visage dans les mains en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il resta un long moment comme ça, le silence mortuaire ponctué par le carillon de la tour chétiflor. Il serra son poing valide et lança:

\- Bien, je vais négocier avec lui. Il a bien pu me ramener, il pourra en faire autant avec elle.

\- Mike... ça fait un mois que c'est arrivé. Elle est morte et enterrée. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Comment va Dracolosse?

\- Hein?

\- Comment il va?

\- Euh... bien... Sandra a pu le soigner, il s'en est sorti...

\- Alors lui on le sauve mais vous avez laissé Polly mourir?

\- **M** **IKE ! Comment peut tu oser dire quelque chose comme ça?!**

La femme tourna les talons et partit au pas de course, laissant Mike seul avec Rio, Exagide, Moyade et Desséliande.

L'épée s'avança vers lui et glissa son écharpe sous ses bras pour le soutenir tandis que de sa prothese il s'apouyait sur la garde de l'arme. Soupirant il grogna:

\- Ils auraient au moins pu lui mettre un nom. Venez.

Claudicant il sortit du cimetière et se dirigea vers la foret ou il penetra avant de se laisser tomber au sol en s'adossant sur Desséliande. Rio reprit sa forme naturelle et caressa le garçon de ses mains. Il toussa en s'éclaircissant la gorge et annonça:

\- Elle n'est pas morte, j'en suis certain.

\- Ami-de-je...

\- Je sais que ça parait insensé mais elle n'est pas morte. Je le sais, j'en suis convaincu, je peux toujours la sentir là, dans mon coeur. Je t'en prie, Fluchie, dis moi que tu me crois...

\- Je-moi...

\- Deeeeeeeee. Gronda l'arbre en secouant son écorce.

\- Aha! Merci Waldgeist.

\- Moooooo... chanta lugubrement Moyade.

\- Écoutez, j'ai seulement besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Il n'y a que vous pour m'aider. On va me prendre pour un taré.

\- Ami-de-je vouloir quelque chose?

\- Il faut deterrer le cadavre.

Tutankafer recula, horrifiée.

\- **NON! PAS DÉRANGER OMBRE-DE-FROID MORTE ! SACRILÈGE !**

\- Mais puisque je te dit que ce n'est pas elle!

Il se redressa péniblement et ajouta:

\- Bon, celles qui veulent pas m'aider n'ont qu'a lever la main je ne leur en voudrait pas.

Il y eut un long silence. Tutankafer hésita puis baissa les bras en soupirant. Le garçon regarda tous ses pokémon et murmura:

\- Merci. Je vous promets que si c'est bien elle, on referme tout et on s'en va, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je lui ai juré que je ne l'abandonnerais pas alors je veux aller au bout de mon intuition.

\- Comment faire Ami-de-je ?

\- Tout d'abord je vais retourner au centre recuperer mes affaires. Je vais m'excuser auprès de Cynthia en disant qu'elle a raison et on va rester ici le temps que je m'habitue à... ça. Fit-il en désignant ses prothèses. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est une confiance absolue.

Tout le monde acquiesca et il retournèrent au centre ou Mike présenta ses excuses à Cynthia. Elle le serra dans ses bras en pleurant et demanda:

\- Et maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais rester un peu à Rosalia et me recueillir. Après je rentrerais chez mes parents à Kanto et je oense faire une pause comme dresseur.

\- C'est... c'est bien. Il te faudra du temps pour t'en remettre. Si tu a besoin de soutien, sache que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- Quant à moi, fit Sandra, je tiens à te remercier. Je regrette vraiment que la situation ait dérapé de la sorte, mais merci pour Dracolosse, sans toi il serait probablement mort, je t'en dois une.

\- À charge de revanche. Répondit Mike, soucieux.

\- Si un jour tu décide de reprendre le chemin des arènes, je serais ravie de disputer un match avec toi à nouveau. Tu est compétent et tes pokémon sont tout à fait capables. J'espère sincèrement te revoir.

\- Vous me reverrez, j'en suis certain.

Elle s'inclina devant lui et quitta la ville en compagnie de Cynthia, et toutes deux se séparèrent chacune de leur côté. S'appuyant sur Exagide, Mike regarda le Togekiss disparaitre dans le ciel avant de dire:

\- Bien. Au moins j'aurais la paix pour ce que je veux faire.

S'étirant sous le ciel bleu, le garçon ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la présence de sa petite amie, toute proche et pourtant si loin, mais il était incapable de savoir oû exactement.

La semaine qui suivit fut consacrée à l'accomodation des prothèses. En quelques jours il pouvait marcher seul en boitant un peu mais son avant bras lui posait nettement plus de problèmes. Les broches devaient etre reglées avec les fils. Les parties reliées à son coude geraient les mouvements du poignet tandis que son biceps gérait les mouvements des doigts. Or malgré ses efforts il lui arrivait régulièrement de confondre les deux impulsions musculaires. Tenir un verre relevait du parcours du combattant et il avait abandonné toute idée de s'en servir correctement un jour après trois jour a essayer de saisir une baie sans la broyer. Il s'était renseigné sur d'autres modèles mais ça coutait extrêmement cher et étant donné qu'il s'en sortait plus ou moins avec celles ci, ça lui suffisait. Le plus ennuyeux était la maintenance. Sa jambe était de relativement bonne qualité et ne necessitait que peu d'entretien, mais les pièces de son bras étaient nettement moins fiables. À de nombreuses reprises il se retrouva à retendre les fils ou à remettre des vis en place.

Un soir arriva ou il convoqua ses pokémon en leur annonçant qu'il allait mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Waldgeist, tu surveillera depuis le petit bois près du cimetière. Si quelqu'un approche je veux que tu fasse distraction.

\- deeeeessé...

\- Moyade tu fera le guet à l'entrée, si quelqu'un arrive tout de meme a rentrer tu sera la distraction de secours.

\- Moyaaaaaade.

\- je sais, mais déterrer un cadavre ne se fait pas en cinq minutes!

\- Mooooo-o.

\- Eh bien croise les tentacules pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises. Schwertgeist et Fluchgeist, vous m'aiderez à creuser. À en croire Cynthia, il n'y avait pas de cercueil.

\- Ami-de-je sur vouloir ça?

\- Certain. Ce n'est pas elle et je veux le prouver.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit soudainement forme humaine.

\- Un soucis?

\- Je-moi...

\- Ne te force pas. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne serais pas fâché et je te promets de ne jamais te le reprocher. Mais je veux en avoir le coeur net.

\- Ami-de-je faire pareil pour moi?

Il rajusta une énième fois sa prothese de bras et serra Rio dans ses bras en chuchotant:

\- J'aurais fait ca pour n'importe laquelle d'entre vous. Tant que mon coeur me dira que vous êtes en vie, quelque part, je n'aurais de cesse de vous retrouver. J'ai parcouru le temps pour te revoir, alors je peux bien insister si l'une d'entre vous disparait. Pas de privilèges. Vous êtes toutes autant importantes les unes que les autres.

Desséliande serra brusquement son dresseur entre ses immenses mains branchues et une larme énorme coula de son oeil le long des sillons de son écorce.

\- Chhh... c'est rien... Je sais que ça fait bizarre à dire, mais on a un cadavre a déterrer.

Il quitta Rosalia en ayant rappellé tous ses pokémon et il attendit la tombée de la nuit pour se rapprocher du cimetière. La grille était fermée et Desséliande le porta aisément pardessus le mur avant d'aller prendre place entre les arbres non loin.

La lune était cachée par les nuages la plupart du temps, ne laissant que son regard blafard filtrer à travers les rares éclaircies célestes. Moyade se posta non loin en surveillant la grille et Mike déposa une lampe de poche couverte d'un tissu opaque afin d'avoir un peu de lumière mais sans attirer l'attention.

Saisissant le bouclier d'Exagide, il fit levier avec la lame et creusa comme avec une pelle extrêmement rudimentaire tandis que Tutankafer creusait le sol de ses quatres mains, les yeux rougeoyants écarquillés. Le temps s'ecoulait et au moindre bruit, grondement ou chuintement, ils suspendaient leur activité prêts à fuir.

Un peu de terre s'écroula sur elle meme, libérant une odeur fétide qui donna à Mike l'envie de rendre le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé. Fluchgeist grattait lentement, redoutant de découvrir la répugnante surprise qui les attendait. Mike libera Exagide et gratta lentement le sol de ses doigts couverts de sueur. Il sentit bientot quelque chose de visqueux au bout de ses doigts et en approchant l'éclairage il vit des petit vers nécrophages qui se tortillaient dans la terre fraîchement remuée. Retenant sa respiration il degagea une énorme masse suintante du sol et se retrouva face à un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée.

Tutankafer recula, horrifiée et murmura:

\- Pardon Ombre-de-froid.

\- Chhhh! Fit le dresseur.

Il retira le tissu et braqua la lampe sur les reste du pokemon en cherchant les yeux. Il tira délicatement pour déplacer la chair et il vit une orbite vide et l'autre remplie d'une gelée colorée et visqueuse.

\- Rio, regarde! Murmura Mike, excité. C'est pas le bon oeil! C'etait l'autre qu'il manquait à Polly!

\- Peut-être oeil deja mangé...

\- Non regarde, l'orbite est un peu sale mais vierge de toute trace oculaire, ce n'est pas Polly!

Une lumière balaya soudainement les tombes et une voix masculine cria:

- **HÉ ! PLUS UN GESTE !**

Mike jura entre ses dents et murmura:

\- Mais merde, qu'est-ce que fait Waldgeist!

Moyade inonda le garde d'une trombe d'eau et Mike saisit Exagide et Tutankafer par la main en se dirigeant vers le mur, suivi par Moyade qui lanca une dernière giclée, mettant l'homme à terre. Tutankafer hissa Mike et Exagide, puis le dresseur rappella ses pokémon avant de sauter du mur et il courut vers la foret. Il grimpa dans un arbre touffu. Desséliande ne semblait pas présente à l'appel, mais dans le cimetière un coup de sifflet et des appels à l'aide retentirent.

Il y eut des aboiements et plusieurs faisceaux lumineux passèrent entre les arbres sous le dresseur. une voix se fit entendre:

\- Il y avait un truc doré étrange, j'ai pas eu le temps de sortir mon pokédex que j'ai été noyé sous une attaque de type eau! Je suis certain qu'il y avait un pokémon eau dans le coup!

\- Et alors Terry, tu a vu quelque chose?

\- ils s'en sont pris à la tombe anonyme du mois dernier, je sais pas ce qu'ils bricolaient mais je les ai surpris!

\- ils ont pas du aller bien loin, on va lacher les Mastouffes, on va retrouver ces pourris et leur faire regretter de profaner des tombes!

Mike se mit à suer abondamment, il n'avait pas pu aller très vite et il devait empester le cadavre à plein nez, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer. Deux silhouettes humaines se profilèrent et des reniflements frenetiques se firent entendre. Exagide apparut et plaqua une de ses mains sur la bouche du dresseur avant de saisir une branche et de s'y balancer. Elle sauta d'arbre en arbre et passa silencieusement audessus du mur du cimetière, a présent hors de vue du garçon.

Les Mastouffe se mirent a aboyer dans la direction de Mike lorsqu'il y eut un fracas effroyable et Desséliande apparut en rugissant. Terrifié, les deux hommes et leurs pokémon prirent la fuite en courant. Mike resta immobile dans son arbre et guettait le moindre mouvement. Puis il chuchota à Desséliande:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutait?! J'ai failli me faire pincer!

\- Deeeeesseliande.

\- Endormie?! Bah bravo! On a eu chaud!

\- Dessé... fit-elle peinée.

\- Pas grave, rentre dans ta ball avant qu'il ne reviennent!

Il sortit sa sombreball et la fit rentrer. Il soupira de soulagement en s'adossant à une énorme branche au sommet du tronc. Il tenta de veiller sur le retour d'Exagide mais la fatigue tomba sur lui comme une masse.


	122. Chapitre 122: Vision

Le soleil pointait au loin tandis qu'Exagide terminait de tasser la terre de la tombe. La couleur sombre du sol attestait d'un mouvement récent mais au moins le cadavre avait regagné la paix. Ramassant quelques mauvaises herbes, elle les replanta devant la pierre et tapota doucement pour finaliser son travail de fossoyeur improvisé. S'avançant en flottant, la lame déplia ses bras de tissu puis escalada le mur pour repasser de l'autre côté. Glissant silencieusement entre les arbres elle retrouva sans peine son dresseur grâce a un bras rudimentaire en bois qui pendait dans la végétation. Se hissant vers lui, Schwertgeist posa son bouclier sur le garçon et appuya sur le bouton de sa ball, disparaissant ainsi immédiatement dedans.

La sensation réveilla bruquement Mike qui manqua de peu de tomber de son perchoir avec le sursaut. Il se gratta la tête en s'étirant péniblement. Reniflant ses vêtements il devina aisément qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à Rosalia sans se faire repérer. Sa tunique etait tachée et sentait très mauvais en plus d'être en lambeaux. Myosotis n'ayant pas donné de nouvelles il se retrouvait à court de vêtements. Il restait bien le survêtement offert par Cynthia mais il était également en piteux état et avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à la maitre pour deviner qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'événement sinistre. Il sortit son vokit et démonta le boitier pour retirer la batterie. Fuir serait la seule option pour le moment. Pendant un moment, Mike songea à rentrer chez ses parents a Kanto, mais Cynthia irait probablement le chercher la bas en premier. Or il avait besoin de temps pour se reposer et partir à la recherche de sa petite amie. Descendant de sa cachette temporaire, il s'enfonça dans la forêt en ramassant du petit bois et fit sortit Tutankafer. Sous les ordres du garçon elle alluma un feu et il y jeta ses habits qui brûlèrent rapidement. Laissant sortir tous ses autres pokémon il leur expliqua la situation.

\- On ne va pas me croire si je dit que ce n'est pas Polly et de toute façon le cadavre ne sera plus du tout identifiable maintenant qu'il est sorti à l'air libre.

Schwertgeist enchaina plusieurs gestes signifiant qu'elle l'avait remis en terre.

\- Même avec ça, je ne pourrais plus rien prouver désormais. Cynthia va me trucider si elle me mets la main dessus et je vais avoir de gros ennuis. Donc silence radio. J'ai coupé la batterie du Vokit pour ne pas me faire pister mais je n'ai aucune idée d'ou aller maintenant.

Rio prit forme humaine en imitant la robe et la coiffure de Strykna.

\- Ami-de-je pourrait retourner là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Cynthia va passer le mot à Iris si on me cherche, j'ai confiance en Strykna mais sa loyauté ira probablement à Iris. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

\- Essayer?

\- Unys c'est pas franchement la porte à côté... les navires enregistrent les voyageurs et je ne me sens pas le courage de jouer les clandestins ni de faire traverser des océans à Seegeist. Mais je vais tout de même y réfléchir, merci.

Le silence se fit tandis que crépitaient les flammes en dégageant une fumée âcre. La forêt s'illuminait avec les rayons du soleil, baignant le groupe dans une ambiance féerique. Mike remua le bois en s'assurant qu'il ne reste aucun morceau de tissu et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Polly lui manquait affreusement et il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était et si elle allait bien. En repensant au drame, le dresseur revoyait cette ombre blanche fulgurante.

Même si ca avait tourné au drame, il l'avait trouvée magnifique. Ça avait été une incroyable sensation de joie qui l'avait envahi lorsque la méga-évolution s'était déclenchée. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant ni aussi intimement lié à elle. Bien sûr il y avait les sensations lorsqu'ils s'aimaient avec passion l'un et l'autre, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Rio remarqua qu'il pleurait et se précipita sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ami-de-je ! Pas larmes !

\- J-je... oh bon sang Rio, elle me manque !

Il ne retint plus ses sentiments et éclata en sanglots tandis que ses pokémon l'entouraient avec tendresse. Puis, en reniflant il leur raconta ce que Gardevoir lui avait dit concernant son destin, puis le cauchemar qu'il avait eu au sujet de tout le monde. Puis il frappa le sol de son bras indemne en pestant:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le futur a raison? Pourquoi tout va de travers ?! J'etais sur que je pouvais changer ça ! Je voulais prouver à Gardevoir qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais j'ai beau essayer de corriger les choses, rien ne marche. Je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdu...

Rio l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche puis murmura:

\- Courage. Peut-être bonne surprise au bout destin.

\- Je crains bien que non, malheureusement.

\- Pas perdre espoir. Retrouver Ombre-de-froid puis voir ensuite.

Il restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment. Dans sa tête Mike tentait d'établir un programme. En premier il lui faudrait des vêtements amples et une paire de gants pour dissimuler les prothèses et passer incognito. Ensuite trouver un moyen de transport et tenter de rallier Unys en toute discretion, et de là, essayer de trouver Polly, à moins qu'un indice ne se manifeste avant. Réfléchissant â la situation, le dresseur s'adressa à Rio:

\- Si moi je m'achète des habits je risquerais de me faire remarquer. Tu va y aller à ma place, mais prends ma carte, si tu paye avec ton or ça va être suspicieux. Et prends une apparence un peu moins... colorée.

\- Ami-de-je certain?

\- Oui. Si tu ne parle pas trop les gens te prendront pour une étrangère. Va falloir la jouer discrète.

Fermant les yeux, Rio se retrouva en une tenue banale comportant un jeans et un pull. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour se regarder puis haussa les épaules.

\- À coté du magasin de tissus il y a un magasin de vêtements alors ne traîne pas.

\- Promis.

Elle se saisit vivement du portefeuille du garçon en souriant puis quitta l'endroit d'un pas alerte. Mike était un peu perplexe et craignait qu'elle ne se laisse distraire mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir que la situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en geignant. Il avait des courbatures légères mais persistantes et ça l'importunait plus que ça ne lui faisait mal.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il fit l'inventaire de son sac en laissant toutefois l'Orbe Platiné bien caché à l'intérieur. Une branche craqua non loin et le garçon redressa la tête s'attendant à voir Polly surgir de la forêt, annonçant qu'elle avait fait une blague, mais il n'y avait personne. Le silence alentour ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation de vide dans son coeur et son esprit. Sans elle c'était bien plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Réprimant quelques larmes il tria les quelques baies restantes et fit mentalement une liste de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour trouver un transport oû personne ne lui poserait de questions. Se passant la main sur la tête en réfléchissant, il constata que ses cheveux courts étaient à présent presque mi-longs et formaient une tignasse improbable et garnie de noeuds. Se rendre chez un coiffeur risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu, ses cheveux attendraient.

Après une interminable attente, Rio réapparut, les bras chargés. Il s'inquiéta un peu en voyant le volume qu'elle transportait et épia à travers la forêt que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle déposa les boîtes d'un air satisfait et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu prendre. Elle tira une salopette noire immense du premier carton et la tendit au garçon, puis elle lui passa un t-shirt rose bonbon. Il le déplia et vit une immense inscription:

" _Club Quelorior_ "

\- Rio... c'est un dessin animé premier âge... où tu es allée?!

\- Je-moi trouver bien aller avec habit à sangles.

\- Quoi?! Ça? Avec la salopette?! Je sors de la forêt avec ça sur le dos, je me fait pendre par la police du bon goût ! Pitié, me dit pas que tout le reste est dans la même veine...

Ouvrant le second carton elle tira une longue et large jupe brune.

\- C'est pour toi ça?

\- Non, pour Ami-de-je.

\- Rio! C'est une jupe!

\- Non, vendeuse dit que ça jupe homme. Appelé Kilt.

\- Génial. Juste... génial. Un Kilt. Je suis maintenant convaincu que tu es rentrée dans ce magasin, tu a pris des truc au pif et tu les a ramenés... un kilt... j'en reviens pas...

Elle déplia ensuite une paire de grosses chaussures de marches ainsi qu'un pull noir à l'effigie d'un club de basket pokémon et le garçon se sentit mal en repensant à celui que Polly avait. Se mordillant la lèvre il remercia la femme et elle ouvrit le dernier carton dont elle tira un jeans vert fluo et un sous pull bleu ainsi qu'une paire de gants en cuir de Frison, bruns dessus et beige au niveau de la paume et du dessous des doigts. Soupirant devant cette sélection dépareillée il saisit le Kilt, le pull noir de basket et les chaussures. Ayant terminé de se changer, il constata qu'un des avantages du kilt était qu'il pouvait acceder à sa prothese de jambe sans se deshabiller complètement, mais il risquait de se retrouver à la merci du moindre gros coup de vent. C'etait toute fois mieux que rien. Il termina par enfiler les gants et se regarda sommairement. C'etait un peu rudimentaire mais au moins, hormis ses gestes un peu trop rigides rien ne trahissait ses faux membres. Il repassa sa mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Ami-de-je problème?

\- Avec cette toison de Wattouat on va me reconnaitre de loin.

Exagide lui tapota sur l'épaule et fit quelques gestes.

\- Hein? Mais où tu vois un coiffeur ou même un barbier toi? Ça va faire suspect!

L'épée saisit de l'herbe avec ses mains et la coupa sur le fil de sa lame.

\- Oh. Mais, euh... t'es sûre de toi? Parce que si tu glisse je veux pas finir égorgé !

\- Ami-de-je pas s'inquiéter ! Je mois tenir Lame-Royale!

\- **HEIN ?!** Non, je ne crois pas que...

Rio afficha un immense sourire et souleva son dresseur pour l'emmener tandis que ses pokémon ramassaient ses affaires en les suivant. Après quelques minutes de marche, Rio posa son dresseur sur un rocher au bord d'une mare calme. Quelques Axoloto et un Maraiste se baignaient en considérèrant les nouveaux arrivants d'un oeil suspicieux. Un Ursaring montra son museau à quelques mètres en grognant. Très enthousiaste, Rio se saisit de Schwertgeist qui enroula ses oripeaux autour du bras droit de la femme. Cette dernière lui arrosa copieusement la tête avec l'eau de la mare. Le garçon tremblait énormément et elle demanda:

\- Ami-de-je problème?

\- Je...euh...j'ai froid.

\- Habits chauds pourtant.

\- Ouais ben euh, non en fait.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis, saisissant fermement la lame elle souleva les cheveux du garçon dont le teint venait de virer au vert clair. Au moment ou elle approcha le fil de l'arme, le dresseur paniqua:

\- **STOP STOP STOP STOOOOOOOP !**

Les Axoloto se réfugièrent derriere le Maraiste qui s'apprêtait â se défendre.

\- Quoi Ami-de-je ?

\- F-finalement mes cheveux sont sympa hein, on va pas les couper pour si peu haha!

\- Si.

\- A-attends! Refléchis un peu! Polly va pas me reconnaitre si tu les coupe!

\- Ami-de-je dire hier que reconnaitre Ombre-de-froid dans coeur.

\- Oui mais c'est bien aussi comme ça!

\- Non, Je-moi couper.

\- B-bon... si tu le dis...

Affirmant sa prise sur la garde de l'épée elle la releva et s'approcha de Mike qui s'excita à nouveau.

\- Attends! T'es sure de toi hein?!

\- Ami-de-je commence énerver Je-moi !

\- Pardon...

Pour la troisième fois elle redressa sa prise mais son dresseur était à présent secoué tant il tremblait.

\- Ami-de-je calme sinon je-moi calmer !

\- J-j'y p-peux r-rien...

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête en geignant:

\- **NON !**

Rio était excédée par le comportement du garçon et rugit:

\- **QUOI PROBLÈME ?!**

Mike baissa la tête, honteux et murmura:

\- Je... tu me promets de jamais rien dire à personne ?

\- Je-moi promet. Fit-elle en soufflant d'exaspération.

\- Même à Polly?

\- **Oui, promis!** Geingit Rio, impatiente.

\- Un jour Eusèbe avait renversé mon dessert à la cantine et sous le coup de la colère j'ai fait pareil. Sauf que le pot de Yaourt a rebondi dans l'assiette et a renversé son verre de soda sur ses fringues. Il est entré dans une crise de nerfs et je me suis enfui.

\- Ça pas être terrible.

\- Juste avant d'aller en cours il est arrivé avec Etienne et ils m'ont trainé dans les WC. Il a pris un couteau de la cantine et il m'a coupé les cheveux lui même. Je me suis retrouvé avec des trous dans la chevelure et des coupures. Je me suis évanoui en voyant mon propre sang. J'ai longtemps porté un bonnet après ça.

\- Oh... Je-moi désolée pour Ami-de-je...

\- Et depuis ce jour là j'ai la phobie d'une lame près de ma tête.

Rio sursauta et relâcha Exagide qui s'approcha de Mike en le caressant. Il se mit a pleurer et ajouta:

\- C'est totalement ridicule mais j'en fait des cauchemars. Je sais que vous voulez bien faire mais c'est vraiment difficile!

\- Pourtant Ami-de-je cheveux courts quand rencontre!

\- Ma mère employait un rasoir électrique pendant que je dormais.

\- Je-moi pas avoir ça. Désolée.

\- Ce... c'est rien.

Regardant son dresseur, elle hésitait mais finalement il reprit la parole et annonça d'un ton légèrement hésitant:

\- Mais je m'en sortirais jamais si je me débine. Je... je voudrais que tu le fasse tout de même.

\- Sûr? Demanda Rio, surprise.

\- Oui. Certain. Laisse moi quelques minutes pour m'y préparer et ça devrait aller.

Exagide s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en le massant doucement. Il fit des exercices de respiration pour se détendre et annonça, assuré et confiant:

\- Vas-y.

Elle ramassa Schwertgeist et présenta la lame à son dresseur.

\- Je-moi prudente. Promesse.

\- Merci.

Avec une infinie délicatesse et tout autant de patience, Rio passa la lame sur le crâne du garçon en saisissant fermement ses cheveux. Des mèches entièrent tombèrent sur le rocher autour de lui et un Axoloto plus courageux que les autres s'approcha lentement en reniflant les chutes capillaires d'un air enjoué.

Les bras d'Exagide étaient fermement enroulés autour du bras droit de son amie, l'empêchant ainsi de glisser au moindre geste un peu pressé. Repassant avec précision et douceur en coupant les cheveux en ne laissant que quelques millimètres sur le crâne. Rio semblait satisfaite et Exagide se sépara d'elle tandis que Mike regardais son reflet dans l'eau. Avec cet accoutrement et le crane presque chauve il était méconnaissable.

\- C'est... ouah. Merci vous deux.

Desséliande caressa la tête du garçon avec curiosité et il esquissa un sourire affable mais gêné.

\- C'est juste une tête quasi chauve, on va pas s'eterniser dessus non plus hein! Haha!

\- Ami de je très bien comme ça.

Il caressa Exagide avec affection en la remerciant.

\- J'ai frôlé l'évanouissement mais c'était très bien, merci...

\- Quoi faire maintenant?

\- On se tire de la et on retourne à Oliville, de là bas je vais essayer de trouver un transport ou au moins chercher une alternative pour rallier Unys.

\- Quoi faire après?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai beau réfléchir je ne sais pas ou elle pourrait être! fit-il en contemplant son image troublée dans la mare.

\- Pourtant Maitre-Sinnoh avoir vu Ombre-de-froid sauter...

\- Je sais mais elle n'a pas pu dispa...

Il se figea brutalement et vit brièvement Polly allongée inconsciente sous l'eau. L'image se troubla et après qu'elle se soit complètement dissipée, Mike se mit à trembler.

\- Ami-de-je ?

\- Oh non!

\- Quoi passer?!

\- **Rio, Polly est dans le contre-monde !**


	123. Chapitre 123: Sauvetage

La femme écarquilla les yeux et prit un air effaré.

\- Impossible ! Je-moi voir morte!

\- Mais non! En réfléchissant bien, c'est logique! Répondit Mike.

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Il a dit qu'il sortirait quoi qu'il arrive!

\- Pourquoi pris Ombre-de-froid alors?

\- Lorsque tu veux quelque chose à tout prix mais que tu n'a rien pour marchander, tu trouve de quoi marchander.

\- Ombre-de-froid...

\- Il l'a probablement enlevée pour me contraindre.

\- Pourquoi pas encore manifesté?

\- Je pense qu'il comptait attendre que je sois désespéré pour que j'accepte n'importe quoi. Avec elle il a un atout indéniable.

\- Pas obéir!

\- Rio... il est hors de question que je laisse Polly toute seule là-bas...

Un rire effroyablement sinistre se fit entendre, faisant immédiatemment fuir tous les pokémons sauvages aux alentours. Par reflexe tous ses pokémon se rassemblèrent en cercle autour de lui mais la petite mare se mit à vibrer. L'eau se teinta de noir et une voix monstrueuse gronda tout autour du petit groupe.

\- _**Tu es décidément très intelligent lorsque les choses deviennent sérieuses.**_

\- Espèce de fumier!

\- _**Crois tu que c'est vraiment raisonnable de m'insulter? Il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive un accident.**_

L'eau se troubla et Polly apparut, le regard dans le vide, a moitié allongée tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

\- **POLLY !** Cria le dresseur.

L'image disparut et tout redevint noir. Le garçon sentait la frustration monter en lui et il manqua de peu de tomber tant sa prothese faiblissait à le maintenir debout.

\- _**Dans ton état tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu aurais pu être. Alors ne résiste pas. Libère moi et je te la ramène.**_

\- Et si je refuse?

L'image de Polly réapparut, mais des ombres bougeaient près d'elle. La voix répondit:

\- _**Alors elle disparaîtra à cause de ton égoïsme.**_

Mike était extrêmement nerveux et réfléchissait à toute allure, mais il entendit à nouveau des paroles:

\- _**Je te laisse douze heures pour te décider après je la tue.**_

\- Mais !

\- _**Six heures.**_

\- Non !

\- _**Trois heures.**_

\- **J'ACCEPTE !** Cria le dresseur, à bout de nerfs.

\- _**Très bien. Si dans trois heures je ne suis pas sorti ta chère et tendre périra pour de bon, et n'espère même pas la revoir une dernière fois.**_

\- J'ai une question...

\- _**J'ai une réponse.**_

\- Pourquoi me laisser du temps? Je pourrais très bien monter un plan pour vous arrêter !

- _ **Je te laisse du temps pour dire adieu à tes proches, après tout je ne suis pas un monstre.**_

\- C'est plutôt toi qui devra dire adieu à ta vie!

\- _**Hahahahahahahaha! Regarde toi, tu es faible et pitoyable, je me doutait bien qu'une humaine n'engendrerait qu'un minable déchet dans ton genre.**_

\- **JE NE SUIS PAS MINABLE !**

Giratina disparut et le garçon trépigna nerveusement.

\- **MERDE!** Trois heures! J'aurais rien le temps de faire en trois heures!

\- Mooooyade!

\- Certainement pas! Si Cynthia rapplique ça va mal finir!

\- Je-moi être là!

\- C'est... c'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas. Polly s'est retrouvée la bas par ma faute, je ne veux pas courir le moindre risque inutile pour l'une d'entre vous.

\- Mais...

\- Je t'assure Rio, ça me touche énormément, mais je n'y arriverais pas, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie. Fait moi confiance, c'est tout.

Mike faisait les cent pas en cherchant une idée ou une solution mais au bout d'une heure, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. De colère, il buta de son pied de chair dans un énorme monticule de terre au bord de l'eau. Sa chaussure glissa et pinça son kilt, ce qui le fit basculer dans l'eau. Alors que Mike criait, un portail était apparu sous son dos. Il tenta de se rattraper, mais tomba à une vitesse fulgurante et son dernier souvenir fut Tutankafer, retenue par Exagide, qui tendait sa main tandis que des silhouettes se profilaient au loin dans la forêt.

La chute sembla durer une éternité mais il se réceptionna sans encombres dans un buisson accroché sur un morceau de terre dérivant dans le vide. Balayant les alentours du regard il vit des îlots flottants un peu partout, semblant provenir des quatre coins du monde. De minces filets d'une brume vaporeuse semblaient s'étendre d'un bout à l'autre de ce que pouvait voir son regard. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et un calme aussi angoissant qu'absolu régnait sur l'endroit.

Méfiant, il se releva doucement en scrutant le moindre mouvement mais à son grand soulagement, il ne vit rien ni personne. Un îlot contenant une portion de forêt arrivait peu à peu à portée. Avisant la distance, il prit son élan et dans un bond bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait escompté, le garçon prit une vitesse imprévue et en tentant de se préparer au choc, tendit ses jambes en avant. Malheureusement sa prothese de jambe fit un craquement et le dresseur roula brutalement au sol en retenant un cri et juron. Se débarassant de cet appendice brisé, il cassa une branche basse d'un arbre pour s'en servir comme d'une béquille.

\- Bravo, Mike. Bravo. Se dit-il à voix basse. Tu fonce dans un foutu piège et maintenant tu est un éclopé. Si je m'en tire je jure que je me fait peter le bide en bouffant une tonne de glace goût pâte à cookies.

Frissonnant, le garçon tira son sac et avisa l'orbe platiné.

\- Bon et ce truc là pourrait pas m'aider? Si Dialga m'a pas vu peut-être qu'il me verra pas non plus. Ou alors peut-etre que je peux lui donner des ordres? Est-ce qu'il est au moins dans le coin? Polly! Il faut trouver Polly. Ou est-ce qu'elle est?

Fermant les yeux, il fit de son mieux pour se détendre et sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers une ile flottante visiblement très lointaine, ressemblant à un petit village.

\- Polly avait l'air allongée sur du bois ou du parquet. Autant me fier à mon instinct.

Rouvrant les yeux, Mike fourra l'orbe platiné dans la poche kangourex de son pull et évalua la distance de l'endroit le plus proche. Avec du recul et en tenant compte de ses sensations précédentes, une estimation sommaire lui confirma qu'il devait y arriver. Saisissant sa canne rudimentaire il claudiqua le plus vite possible et sauta en s'appuyant sur son bout de bois. Parvenant à se receptionner d'une roulade il soupira de satisfaction. Un peu d'entraînement et il serait rodé. L'endroit ou il était ressemblait à une coque de navire en bois brisé, des hélices inertes fixées à l'arrière.

\- Eh ben, les derniers dirigeables en activité remontent à des dizaines d'années, d'où est-ce que ce truc peut bien...

Il retint une exclamation. Un chevalier en armure bleue gisait sur le sol, tenant une étrange et énorme pelle dans sa main. Inquiet, il poussa l'armure d'un petit coup de bâton mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Insistant d'un nouveau coup de bâton, des pièces d'armures s'effritèrent en laissant apparaitre des os puants. La pelle était plate et évoquait plus une épée bizarroide qu'une vraie pelle. En se penchant il lut sur le manche:

" _La confrérie des chevaliers de l'épelle_ "

\- C'est quoi cette confrérie?! Encore des mecs qui ont du jouer à Donjons et Drattak et se prendre un peu trop au sérieux.

L'hésitation le travaillait, l'épelle avait l'air d'une arme très pratique mais elle pesait extrêmement lourd. Ramassant cette étrange arme-objet, il se servit de la lame sur le bout de sa branche et la tailla en pointe.

\- Bien, ca vaut pas ce... truc, mais c'est mieux que rien. Pourvu que je tombe pas sur le proprio des lieux...

Il continua da progression lentement en regardant toujours partout, essayant de déceler la présence qu'il redoutait ou celle de sa petite amie. Péniblement il circulait d'îlots en îlot mais aussi loin que portait son regard il ne semblait pas y avoir de fin, et plus il progressait, plus les îlots se situaient en hauteur les uns des autres donnant l'impression d'avancer dans un monde fragmenté à l'infini. Les questions se pressaient dans sa tête, des pourquoi et des comments, mais il craignait que la réponse ne rende quiconque fou. D'après ses périples précédents, il en avait compris que le temps ne passait pas ici mais que le temps du monde normal passait à une vitesse inconnue. Marquant une pause afin d'observer les alentours, il se demanda:

\- Et si lorsque je ressors, des années se sont écoulées? Ou pire, des dizaines d'années?!

Pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable, il saauta d'île en île en s'aidant de son bâton. Scrutant les alentours. Il s'immobilisa un instant et se demanda ou étaient les morts. Giratina était décrit comme le gardien des âmes, le passeur des mourrants. Toutes ces âmes devaient bien aller quelque part. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa mort à Unys, mais de ce qu'il voyait à présent des lieux, ça contrastait fortement avec une après-vie sinistre et morbide telle que décrite dans de nombreux ouvrages. De plus si les spectres pouvaient emprunter le passage dans les deux sens, pourquoi n'y en avait il pas à l'état sauvage?

Ruminant des pensées, il manqua de peu de s'égarer en sautant sur un ilôt qui partait dans le sens inverse de celui ou il voulait aller. Prenant son mal en patience, il enchaîna les sauts, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Le village était desormais à portée. Quelques sauts contrôlés plus tard il parvint à se receptionner sur des pavés grossiers. Ecoutant le silence, le dresseur sursauta en entendant une faible respiration. Parcourant toutes les maisons vides et figées, il retrouva sa petite amie sous sa forme naturelle.

\- Polly ! Oh polly! Tu es là! Merci !

Elle regardait dans le vide, respirant à un rythme constant, aucune réaction ne parcourait son visage. Passant sa mains devant ses yeux, elle ne cilla pas.

\- Polly... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait...

Mike se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il y eut un bruit sourd provenant de sous son corps et il la repoussa légèrement. Un épais volume relié en cuir venait de glisser. Un peu inquiet il regarda sa petite amie. Pourquoi était t-elle couchée la dessus? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit et une intense lumière blanche l'aveugla.

Un rugissement effroyable retentit au loin et Polly se redressa bruquement en glapissant:

\- **Espèce d'imbécile ! C'était un piège pour t'attirer ici !**

\- Hein ?

\- Il avait scellé mon âme dans ce livre en sachant que tu tenterais de m'embarquer avec toi. Et en l'ouvrant tu viens de montrer que tu es là!

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir! Va t'en!

\- Pas sans toi!

\- Cours! Retourne dans l'autre monde!

\- Je ne sais pas par où sortir!

\- **VA T'EN MIKE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! IL VIENS POUR TOI !**

\- Mais Polly !

\- **TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU VENIR ICI ! APRÈS CE QUE J'AI FAIT JE NE POURRAIS PLUS JAMAIS ME REGARDER DANS UN MIROIR !**

Mike saisit soudainement le visage de son pokémon entre ses mains et annonça d'un ton incroyablement sérieux:

\- Polly, je refuse que tu passe le reste de ta vie enfermée ici!

\- Mais je...

\- Silence! On a pas le temps! Je t'ai promis que JAMAIS je ne t'abandonnerais ! Je sais que tu dois te haïr pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on en reparlera une autre fois, alors tu viens et on sors d'ici, **ensembles**.

\- Mike...

\- Je t'aime, et tu ne pourra pas m'arrêter.

Il embrassa fougueusement son pokémon et lui caressa la fourrure avant de rajouter:

\- Tirons nous d'ici, Papa est pas content que je sois rentré en douce à la maison et maintenant il viens nous mettre une raclée, alors on décampe!

\- A-attends!

\- Quoi?!

\- Le livre!

\- Dépêche !

Elle s'en saisit prestement et il entendit un grondement rageur suivi d'une proclamation qui fit vibrer le sol de l'île ou ils étaient:

" _ **NULLE RICHESSE DE TON MONDE N'EQUIVAUT AU MALHEUR QUI T'ATTENDS !**_ "

Le dresseur tira sa compagne par la main et elle se précipita au dehors.

\- Et maintenant? On va où?

\- Je... euh... aucune idée!

\- Tu a même pas de sortie ou de solutions?!

\- A vrai dire c'était pas ma priorité et...

Un autre rugissement se fit entendre, bien plus fort que le précédent:

" _ **JE VAIS VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX !**_ "

Le couple s'avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient. Une lueur attira les yeux du garçon et trois ilots plus loin, en hauteur, il vit un cercle noir tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

\- Là! Polly! Le portail !

\- Il va nous rattraper!

\- Tais toi et fonce!

Il sautait par grands bond, en accusant ses récéptions à l'aide de son bâton. Au loin une ile fut pulvérisée et Giratina apparut sous sa véritable apparence.

\- Il arrive! Geignit sa compagne.

\- **AVANCE !** cria le dresseur.

Ils sautaient d'endroit en endroit, gravirent quelques rebords et escaladèrent la distance qui les séparait du portail.

\- Dépêche ! Exhorta sa petite amie.

Le dragon avancait à une vitesse fulgurante. Plus que quelques mètres avant qu'il ne soit à portée. Il entendit des cris et des voix en provenance du portail:

\- **MIKE ! POLLY ! VITE, VIIIIITE !**

Giratina n'était plus qu'a une cinquantaine de mètres, galvanisé par la peur, le garçon aggripa son pokémon et d'un déploiement d'énergie spectaculaire, la lança de toute ses forces vers le portail. Son pokémon passa au travers en criant:

\- **MIIIIIIKE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Dans un dernier effort qui fit hurler de douleur son corps tout entier, il plia son genou, avant de sauter en s'aidant du bâton vers le portail. L'immense dragon tendit son cou et referma son immense mâchoire sur le dresseur.


	124. Chapitre 124: Assemblée

Mike passa à travers le portail en roulant brutalement sur le sol tandis que la terrible machoire se refermait dans un claquement sinistre. Il y eut un rugissement et alors qu'il relevait la tête, le garçon reconnut ses pokémon, Strykna, Iris, Cynthia et tous les autres maîtres qui le regardèrent avec un air stupéfait.

Derrière lui il vit le portail qui tournoyait sur lui-même et la tête de Giratina qui regardait la scène d'un air furieux. Un tentacule jaillit soudainement et s'enroula autour de la gorge du dresseur, le traînant au sol. Tutankafer étira ses bras pour saisir sa cheville tandis qu'il se faisait inexorablement attirer vers le passage dimensionnel. Strykna poussa un cri aigu, Cynthia sauta sur Tutankafer pour la retenir tandis que les maîtres laissaient sortir leurs pokémon. Tous se saisirent les uns les autres et tentèrent de tenir Cynthia et Fluchgeist mais Mike glissait lentement.

Aggripant son bâton il se redressa en repassant de l'autre côté du portail et le planta de toutes ses forces dans la gueule ouverte de Giratina. Plus surpris que blessé, ce dernier relâcha le dresseur qui fut ramené prestement dans son monde tandis que tout le monde poussait un soupir de soulagement. Le portail rétrécit soudainement mais un tentacule noir surmonté d'une griffe se planta brièvement dans son estomac tandis qu'une voix monstrueuse hurlait:

\- _**DÉSORMAIS TU NE POURRA PLUS TE CACHER, TA VRAIE NATURE SERA RÉVÉLÉE !**_

L'appendice se rétracta à la seconde ou le portail, de la taille d'un Vokit à présent, se refermait sur lui-même dans un craquement lugubre. Mike se redressa en s'appuyant sur Tutankafer qui prit forme humaine, Polly fit de même et toutes deux se jetèrent sur lui en pleurant. Strykna les rejoint en éclatant en sanglots tandis que les maitres rappelaient leurs pokémon. La championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer recula soudainement en voyant le visage du garçon et cacha sa bouche de ses mains dans une exclamation de stupeur tandis que Cynthia devint livide et que les maîtres portèrent leurs mains à leurs ceintures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Mike, surpris.

\- Retourne toi. Fit Peter d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Une baie vitrée lui renvoyait très clairement son image. Sa peau était grise et ses veines avaient une couleur rouge. Deux larges bandes dorées partaient de ses joues vers l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient noirs et les iris etaient d'un rouge vif. Mike soupira en se retournant vers l'assemblée et annonça d'une voix posée:

\- Bon eh bien maintenant vous savez.

Un silence interminable pesa puis Régis Chen prit la parole:

\- **Cynthia ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!**

\- A-attendez, je peux vous expliquer... geignit la maitre de Sinnoh, à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

\- Calme toi Régis... fit Pierre Rochard. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Pour ma part je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné. Fit Peter.

\- Au moins tout le monde est là. Conclut Cynthia.

Elle leur expliqua la vérité sur les origines de Mike, parla de son entretien avec sa mère et des symptômes qu'il avait manifestés lors de l'entraînement dans la grotte d'Ebenelle. Régis n'attendit pas qu'elle eut terminé pour intervenir:

\- Alors ce... truc est son..." _fils_ "?! Et vous omettez volontairement de nous rapporter ce fait?

\- Il est maître de ses actes et comme vous avez pu le constater, ils ne s'entendent pas franchement.

\- **PEU IMPORTE !** Vociféra le champion de Kanto. **C'EST SON FILS !**

\- Et alors?! Fit Mike, stupéfait. Vous voulez un autographe?!

\- Je pense que Mr Chen soulève une problématique potentielle. Souligna Dianthéa, d'une voix froide et sèche. Vers quoi on se dirige là, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit qu'il va pas finir par semer la pagaille?

\- Ouais, ou liquider son paternel et faire pire encore! Je vous l'avais dit ! Il fallait l'enfermer tant qu'il est encore tôt !

\- Régis, tu veux qu'on reparle de tes frasques lorsque ton grand-père à couronné un autre dresseur alors que tu venais à peine d'être nominé ? Remarqua le maître de Johto.

\- **RIEN À VOIR !**

\- Et moi j'aimerais que vous vous taisiez. Malgré ce que chacun et chacune peut penser, je pense que celui qui est à même de mieux s'exprimer sur ce sujet est ce garçon. Laissons lui la parole et écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. Conclut Pierre.

Mike raconta l'incident d'Ébenelle devant un public stupéfait. Cynthia corrobora sa version et raconta le suicide apparent de Polly. Mike expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas cru, qu'il regrettait d'être allé à l'encontre de la maître de Sinnoh puis son voyage dans le contre-monde.

\- Donc non seulement il se tape des polymorphes illégales mais il a risqué le retour de Giratina pour un de ses pokémon?! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la connerie monumentale que tu viens de faire. Je demande à ce qu'on l'arrête immédiatement !

- **Silence!** Ordonna Pierre, excédé, avant de s'adresser à Mike. Dis-moi pourquoi avoir risqué tout ça alors qu'elle t'a...blessé.

Polly baissa honteusement la tête mais son dresseur ne se laissa pas désarçonner par la question.

\- Parce que je l'aime et parce que sans elle, tout aurait déjà tourné à la catastrophe.

\- Donc tu admet avoir fait ça sciemment?

\- Évidemment !

Dianthea parut ébranlée tandis que Cynthia souriait.

\- Et toi, Iris, je ne t'ai pas entendue. Demanda le maître d'Hoenn.

\- Je... Je lui fait confiance.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je pense que la situation est difficilement appréhendable, mais sincèrement, si moi j'avais disparu la dedans pour une raison ou une autre, qui d'entre vous aurait pris le risque de me chercher dans les mêmes conditions? Certainement pas toi, Régis ni vous Dianthéa. Peut-être toi, Peter. Pierre aurait passé des jours a calculer les risques mais aurait probablement tenté quelque chose malgré tout et Cynthia aurait sans aucun doute pris le risque.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi procédurier... souligna Rochard, légèrement offusqué.

\- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout lorsque je l'ai rencontré lors de l'accident avec Lugia et le Front de Libération des Légendaires. J'ai voulu enfermer sa...compagne aussi en apprenant la vérité. Mais j'ai assisté à un miracle à l'Hopital. Il est revenu à la vie et elle a payé de sa personne pour qu'il revienne. Personne ici n'a de pokémon qui se sacrifirait pour leur maitre autant que ses pokémon ne se lanceraient pour lui. Alors oui, il n'est pas comme les autres, oui j'ai eu peur pour notre futur le jour ou Arceus est apparu à Hoenn, mais regardez, il a dit merde à un pokémon dont la puissance nous dépasse tous pour chercher sa petite amie alors qu'il lui manque un bras et une jambe ! Certains appellent ca de la folie, mais pour ma part, il a gagné mon respect. Tout ce que je voudrais maintenant, c'est qu'on le laisse respirer un moment au lieu de l'enfermer, de le disséquer ou encore de le ficher comme un pokémon.

La maitre de Kalos pleura silencieusement tandis que Régis frappait son poing de toutes ses forces sur la table.

\- **CONNERIES !**

\- Malgré tout il faut admettre que c'est un excellent plaidoyer. Souligna Peter.

\- Sincère surtout. Je suis admiratif face à cette prise de position. Puisque nous sommes tous là, je demande à clore cette assemblée extraordinaire par un vote. Répondit le maitre d'Hoenn.

\- U-un... vote? Demanda Mike, incrédule.

\- Il va sans dire que les éléments porté à notre connaissance modifient drastiquement ton statut. Il faut que nous adoptions une décision globale pour décider ce qui va se passer. En tant qu'emetteur du vote, je ne peux participer, comme le dit le code du conseil des maîtres.

Polly se mit a trembler tandis que le maitre d'Hoenn annonçait:

\- Bien, le vote portera sur la liberté du garçon. Deux choix possibles. Enfermement dans un complexe adapté avec suivi santé, psychologique et études biologiques par prélèvements d'échantillons et tests adéquats. Les votants pour cette décision devront prononcer clairement " _E_ ". L'autre choix est de laisser ce garçon en liberté mais il sera désormais régulièrement suivi et il sera suspendu de son rôle de dresseur jusqu'à ce que son état soit validé par une commission. Ceux qui sont pour cette méthode devront prononcer " _L_ ". Je commence le décompte des votes immédiatement. Régis Chen, maître de Kanto.

\- Ce garçon est une apocalypse ambulante! E!

\- Peter, maître de Johto.

\- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le raisonnement de Régis, il marque un point solide selon moi. Les règles ont changé et je ne suis pas certain que cette situation soit saine. Il a besoin d'etre encadré de spécialistes et de nous aider à comprendre le phénomène. Pour moi c'est E. Navré mon garçon.

\- Cynthia, maître de Sinnoh.

\- Il y a quelques semaines j'aurais dit E. Mais avec ce à quoi je viens d'assister, c'est L pour moi.

\- Iris, maitre d'Unys.

\- L. Sans aucune hésitation ni regret.

\- Alola n'ayant pas encore de maitre, le vote comptera comme blanc. Il ne reste que vous, Dianthea, maître de Kalos.

\- Je...

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre et Régis esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Je demande L pour lui.

\- **QUOI ?! SALE TRAITRESSE !**

\- Silence, Chen. À trois voix contre deux, le dresseur ici présent est libre sous condition de passer par la procédure demandée.

Le maître de Kanto se leva brusquement et quitta la salle en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber un tableau du mur. Pierre soupira tandis que Peter haussait les épaules d'un air déçu.

\- Bien. Reprit Rochard. Eh bien la décision est définitive. Je te demanderais de rester à Oliville le temps que nous décidions des circonstances exactes de ton retour en tant que dresseur. Je ne veux pas t'enfermer, tu m'a l'air sincère et courageux, mais j'aimerais quelques réponses avant que tu ne reprenne ton périple, j'espère que tu n'en prendra pas ombrage.

\- Non Maître. Fit le dresseur en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Très bien. Tu restera ici une semaine jusqu'à ce que tu sois convoqué et que les choses soient mises au clair. Dans l'intervalle tu es libre de circuler dans la ville, mais je te demanderais de ne pas prendre part au moindre combat pokémon, officiel ou non. De plus un travail administratif est à faire, donc à part t'armer de patience je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

\- Merci à vous. Fit-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- Bien, la séance est levée.

Le maître d'Hoenn se leva tranquillement pour s'approcher de Mike et posa sa main sur son épaule:

\- Je passerais te voir demain ou après-demain, reste dans le secteur et tâche d'être en forme.

\- Euh... d'accord ? Répondit Mike, pris au dépourvu.

\- Quant à toi, Polly, sache que tu a probablement l'un des dresseurs les plus loyaux de la planète. Peu de monde aurait fait ça dans de telles circonstances, j'espère que tu réalise ta chance.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, la fille secoua la tête dans un signe d'approbation et fit un sourire maladroit à Rochard avant de serrer Mike dans ses bras. Il quitta la pièce en marchant tranquillement. Peter suivit peu après. Mike s'approcha de la table ou Dianthea était assise en le regardant fixement.

\- Je... je voudrais vous remercier pour votre vote. Fit le dresseur, sincère.

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes puis répondit:

\- Tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse. Ta mère est une brave femme qui a eu beaucoup de patience pour traverser une épreuve pareille. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Kalos et pour la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ce garçon était odieux. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Cynthia et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors je te présente officiellement mes excuses.

Mike fit un grand sourire et embrassa la maître sur la joue en chuchotant:

\- Je savais que derrière cette apparence vous étiez quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais enfin! Fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Excuses acceptées. Considérez que je vous suis redevable à présent. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je répondrais présent.

\- C'est... c'est gentil.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire et quitta la pièce tranquillement. Il ne restait plus que Cynthia, Iris et Strykna dans la pièce. La maître d'Unys s'approcha.

\- Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir pris ta défense, Mike. C'était risqué et je me suis probablement mise Régis à dos, alors ne lui donne pas raison.

\- Promis.

\- Et pas d'escapades. Pierre est sympa mais très à cheval sur ce qu'il dit, alors pas de balade shopping à Rosalia ou de promenade en bateau, reste dans l'enceinte de la ville.

\- Promis.

Cynthia s'approcha à son tour.

\- Pardon.

\- De quoi?! S'exclama Mike. C'est moi qui vous doit des excuses!

\- Je regrette d'avoir commis une erreur aussi grossière.

\- Laquelle?

\- Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avait été pris en flagrant délit dans le cimetière j'ai fait demi-tour. Nous avons analysé le cadavre et il a été comparé à un prélèvement d'enzymes de Polly fait à Cramois'île. Ce n'était donc pas elle.

\- Vous avez assisté aux événements de vos propres yeux, je dois admettre que c'était difficilement réfutable.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à m'excuser officiellement aussi.

\- Je m'excuse aussi pour vous avoir causé autant de soucis avec tout ça. Je suis désolé pour Sandra et tout ce qui s'est passé à Ebenelle.

\- Je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur, tu a eu ta part de problèmes. Essaye juste de comprendre que je ne voulais que ton bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu te priver de ton rêve ni même mettre un frein à tes ambitions. J'avais beaucoup de pression de la part du conseil des maîtres, nous étions tous très préoccupés que tu ne finisse en marionnette de Giratina et qu'il sorte.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il veut sortir?

\- Prendre sa revanche sur Arceus.

\- Comment vous le savez?

\- En fouillant de vieux ouvrages il est dit que la fin du monde aura lieu si ces deux là règlent leur querelle.

\- La fin du monde hein...

\- Rien de moins.

\- C'est un peu sinistre comme perspective.

\- C'est probablement imagé ou exagéré, mais je ne prendrais pas le pari qu'ils règlent ça en jouant aux cartes. Il ne doit pas sortir un point c'est tout. J'ai du mal à réaliser, mais tu es désormais notre dernier rempart. Ta vie sera probablement bouleversée désormais mais sache que tu a mon soutien inconditionnel.

\- Merci.

Elle recula et Strykna s'avança vers le dresseur.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir vu rentrer dans mon arène hier. Et pourtant... le temps est passé si vite...

\- En effet.

\- Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi. Sans toi, les choses auraient probablement beaucoup différé.

\- Oui, tout aurait été très différent... répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Merci.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, fascinée par ces deux yeux noirs aux iris écarlates. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit fatidique. Son charme innocent l'avait séduite mais a présent il émanait de lui une aura incroyablement attrayante, mystérieuse et puissante à la fois et elle eut beau lutter, la flamme qui s'était apaisée dans son coeur au fil des mois se remit à brûler. Dans un effort suprême pour retenir ses larmes elle serra le garçon dans ses bras et sécha rapidement ses yeux.

\- Bon courage pour la suite, Mike. Tu pourra toujours compter sur moi si tu a besoin d'aide.

\- Merci, ça compte beaucoup. Sache que si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'aura qu'à demander et je viendrais.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et recula doucement en souriant du mieux qu'elle put. Il retira son sac et le tendit à Rio ainsi que toutes ses ball, excepté celle de Polly.

\- Ami-de-je ?!

\- Je... j'aimerais que tu reste avec les autres auprès de Cynthia.

\- Aller où?!

\- Je m'en vais.

Tout le monde le fixa avec une expression choquée et il réalisa.

\- Non je pars pas dans ce sens là! C'est juste que j'ai envie d'être seul avec Polly. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais avant ce soir. On se retrouve au centre pokémon vers dix-neuf heures, d'ici là, prends soin de mes pokémon et de mon sac.

\- Je-moi...

\- Je te promets que je serais là à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa sur le front en ajoutant:

\- Dix-neuf heures. Tu a ma parole.

Polly le prit sur son dos et il quitta les lieux.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Iris soupira:

\- " _je veux etre seul avec Polly, nous avons des choses à nous dire._ " Il a une drôle de façon de dire qu'il a envie de la sauter.

\- **Iris!** S'exclama la maitre de Sinnoh.

\- Quoi, t'es jalouse peut-être?

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Tu ment très mal.

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Il me fait beaucoup de peine... fit Strykna d'une voix triste.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Regardez dans quel état il est. Elle l'a mutilé et il part la chercher dans le contre-monde. Il est complètement cinglé...

\- Moi je dirais qu'il est amoureux et que tu es juste malheureuse parce que tu viens de voir que tu n'avait plus du tout ta place dans son coeur.

\- Pardon? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Ils ont couché ensemble il y a longtemps. Répondit Iris en levant les yeux au ciel. Manque de pot pour lui c'était un coup d'un soir mais mademoiselle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse et depuis elle rejette tous ses prétendants dans le ridicule espoir qu'il revienne vers elle.

La championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer quitta précipitamment les lieux sans dire un mot, claquant elle aussi la porte en laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

\- Et voilà... soupira la maître d'Unys. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais elle m'a supplié pour venir. Pauvre fille, il lui a volé son coeur et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte...

\- Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas dénué de charme, en effet.

\- " _pas dénué de charme_ "?! Non mais tu t'entends parler?

\- Je me demande si ce ne serais pas toi la plus jalouse dans cette histoire.

\- Moi? Jalouse ?! Hahahaha! Elle est bien bonne!

\- Pourquoi ce ton désinvolte à son égard?

\- Parce qu'il est la première victime de lui-même.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Regarde toi, tu es une femme qui a rejeté plus de six cent demandes en mariage et des milliers d'invitations de dresseurs. Tu es belle, tu a été élue dresseuse la plus sexy de Sinnoh et tu a plus de fanclubs que toutes les championnes d'Unys réunies.

\- Et alors?

\- Ouvre les yeux! Son charme n'est pas naturel du tout!

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- Il te plaît, cesse de te mentir et ose dire que tu ne l'a jamais secrètement désiré.

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement avant de répliquer:

\- Je sais que tu aime les filles mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mignon.

Cynthia écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête.

\- Toujours est-il, poursuivit Iris. Que c'est une très mauvaise idée de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il n'y a qu'elle et c'est maintenant extrêmement clair. Il y a entre eux quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais remplacer.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu es prévenue, c'est tout. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il y a une tonne de paperasse qui m'attends. A demain.

\- À demain.

La maître d'Unys quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant la femme préoccupée par la semaine à venir.


	125. Chapitre 125: Avenir

Polly se faufila dans les rues pour s'isoler avec lui. Il cachait son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure de sa compagne, avec son apparence il ne passerait désormais plus inaperçu mais il tenait à se faire discret malgré tout. Elle le déposa en soufflant péniblement au détour d'une ruelle.

\- Pfiouh, tu n'es pas non plus ultra léger...

\- Tu n'a surtout pas l'habitude.

\- Désolée mais la j'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- C'est rien.

Il s'appuya contre le mur en grimaçant mais sa compagne vit son visage se crisper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- R-rien... c'est juste que ça me fait mal au mollet que je n'ai plus et c'est très perturbant.

Elle ne répondit rien et le larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Il l'attira à lui en chuchotant:

\- Je n'ai pas affronté le rival d'Arceus pour que tu pleure.

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant écoute moi bien. C'était un **accident**. Je suis **vivant**. Je refuse que tu culpabilise! Si les rôles avaient été inversés est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait mieux?

\- J-je... bégaya la fille, honteuse.

\- Je t'aime et que ça te plaise ou non, je refuse d'abandonner.

Elle se laissa tomber contre lui et il la caressa tendrement. Polly murmura:

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Tu a couru un risque immense malgré tes difficultés, tu savais que ce serait dangereux, tu a bravé l'inconnu pour moi. J'ai presque envie de dire que je ne te mérite pas.

\- Chhhhh...

\- Alors sache que je suis ton obligée pour toujours.

\- Je n'en demande pas tant.

\- Non, vraiment. C'est une chance unique que j'ai eue. Je réalise que j'ai commis des erreurs mais désormais je veux avancer avec toi, à tes côtés. Je veux que tu puisse compter sur moi en toutes circonstances.

\- Polly... je ne te demande pas de changer radicalement. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher dans le contre-monde, pas une version améliorée ni un clone idéal. Toi et rien que toi.

\- Oh Mike...

Serrant sa compagne dans ses bras, il releva sa tête et vit une échelle un peu plus loin.

\- Regarde là-bas. Fit le garçon.

\- Hein?

\- L'échelle, d'après toi, elle mène ou?

\- Aucune idée!

\- Porte moi s'il te plaît.

La fille hésita quelques secondes puis porta son petit ami avant de grimper à l'échelle de bois qui grinçait sous leur charge. Le duo arriva sur un toit immense comportant une piscine et quelques bacs à fleur.

\- Chéri... c'est chez des gens, on n'a rien à faire ici...

\- Eh bien ça tombe bien, pour ces gens nous sommes aussi des gens, donc on est chez nous, non?

Polly se mit à glousser par réflexe et détourna la tête, comme pour essayer de masquer son début de rire. Le garçon tira l'échelle sur le toit et s'en servit pour bloquer la seule porte qui donnait l'accès.

La vue était splendide, ils se situaient sur l'un des plus hauts toits et la ville s'étendait à leur pieds, la mer scintillante sous le soleil d'après-midi. Les navires voguaient calmement en ponctuant les flots de leurs couleurs bariolées comme autant de pokémon aquatiques dans une féerie portuaire. Il s'allongea sur le dos et replia sans jambe valide tandis qu'il grattait ce qu'in restait de son autre cuisse. Sa compagne chuchota:

\- Ça fait mal?

\- Mal, non.

\- mais?

\- C'est désagréable et frustrant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une jambe manquante serait aussi pénalisante.

\- Je te demande pardon je suis vraiment...

\- **Silence.** Pas un mot de plus.

\- Mais!

\- Pas de " _mais_ " non plus. Tu va devoir t'y faire. C'est arrivé, c'est regrettable, mais la vie continue.

\- Comment tu a perdu ta prothèse de jambe?

\- J'ai mal estimé un saut dans le contre-monde. Elle s'est fracassée à l'atterrissage.

\- C'est tellement fragile?!

\- C'était un modèle basique, les trucs super avancés doivent coûter une foutue blinde. Je sais que Rio est super riche mais dans l'immédiat je vais continuer comme ça. Une jambe de bois façon pirate c'est sexy non?

Elle secoua la tête en regardant le ciel puis demanda:

\- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

\- Dès que leur petit cirque du bizarre en aura fini avec moi, on retourne à Ebenelle et on se vengera de Sandra.

\- Mike...

\- Je ne plaisante pas!

\- **Moi non plus!** Fit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes après avoir haussé le ton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Regarde toi, Mike! Vois la vérité en face! Rien ne sera jamais normal! Il va te poursuivre toute ta vie et ça se finira très certainement très mal.

\- Rien n'est jamais définitif.

\- Je crois que la situation échappe à ton entendement.

\- Pourtant je suis bien...

\- Stop. Arrête.

\- Quoi, on est là pour s'engueuler, c'est ça?

\- Non!

\- **Alors c'est quoi le problème?**

\- Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce qui pèse au-dessus de ta tête en permanence?

\- Et c'est quoi selon toi?

\- Giratina veut t'utiliser pour sortir de là ou il est et Arceus a visiblement envoyé Dialga pour te liquider aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi?

\- Non, mais ils finiront par y arriver...

\- J'en doute. On sera tous morts avant grâce à Eusèbe.

\- Hein?! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Mike lui raconta sa vision morbide qu'il avait eue ou il avait trouvé Polly pendue avec un journal. Elle garda le silence en se contentant de regarder dans le vide au loin. Quant à lui, il s'allongea à nouveau et la fatigue l'envahit brutalement tandis que sa petite amie restait assise, les genoux ramenés contre elle, le regard se perdant quelque part sur l'horizon. Mike s'endormit en ressassant ses pensées. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil allait entamer ses dernières heures, approchant de la frontière lointaine entre mer et ciel. Un peu confus il demanda:

\- J'ai dormi tout ce temps?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi?

\- J'ai réfléchi.

\- Ah. À quoi?

\- À nous deux. Au futur.

\- Je... je ne t'ai pas tout dit...

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué et il continua:

\- Le Gardevoir d'Éric m'avait averti.

\- De quoi?!

\- " _Tout ce qui t'attends avec elle, c'est la mort._ "

\- Mais comment...

\- Elle avait prédit que tu me giflerais ce soir là et j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'était trompée. Puis je t'ai renversé de l'eau dessus plus tard dans la soirée et elle a eu raison.

Polly se mit à blêmir tandis que son petit ami ajoutait:

\- Entre les prédictions de Gardevoir et cette vision...

Sa compagne se redressa brutalement et prit sa forme naturelle.

\- Polly? Qu'est ce que tu fait?

\- Je m'en vais.

\- Où?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hé pas de blague, hein?

\- Ça n'a jamais été une blague. Si dans ta vision nous étions ensembles, ça veut dire qu'il est temps que je parte. Définitivement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ton départ qui va précipiter ça?

À peine avait-elle levé un patte qu'elle s'immobilisa.

\- Écoute moi. Il n'y avait aucune date dans ce foutu journal. Aucune mention de faits spécifiques.

\- Mais tu avait perdu tes membres exactement comme ce qui s'est passé à Ebenelle!

\- **JE REFUSE DE ME CONFORMER À CETTE VISION !** Cria le garçon, rouge de colère.

\- J-je...

\- **C'était une vision! Tu m'entends?! Une foutue VISION! Je refuse de croire que c'est irrémédiable !**

\- Pourtant...

\- **Non Polly, non! Je n'accepterais pas un futur pareil! Si je dois défier des pokémon tout puissants, je le ferais.**

Elle reprit forme humaine et éclata en sanglots tandis qu'il la caressait doucement.

\- C'est rien... on va s'en sortir. Je ne peux pas croire que tout soit déjà écrit à ma place. Je ne vais pas baisser les bras.

\- Oh Mike...

Elle sécha ses larmes en soupirant puis dit:

\- Il faudra qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ta jambe, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Oui mais ce soir on fera plus rien.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en secouant la tête et demanda à son compagnon:

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux voir ton bras?

\- Si tu veux... répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

\- Ça ne vas pas?

\- Si si...

Il retira son gant et releva sa manche. Très lentement, elle parcourut le bois du bout du doigt et suivit les nervures colorées, la pulpe de son index rebondissant sur les rivets des articulations pour arriver au joints de son poignet. Marquant une pause, Polly continua son tracé tactile pour arriver aux doigts qu'elle caressa avec une immense douceur. Le dresseur scrutait le visage de sa compagne en épiant la moindre réaction mais il ne vit qu'un regard horrifié et fasciné à la fois. Elle prit délicatement la main de bois dans les siennes et la souleva pour la porter à sa joue.

\- Polly, je ne contrôle pas bien ce...

\- Chhhh...

Elle venait de prendre une voix extrêmement douce et affichait un air attendri tandis qu'elle guidait les doigts sur son visage. Mike tremblait légèrement, de crainte de faire un faux mouvement à sa main mécanique. Sa compagne chuchota avec calme:

\- Essaye de me caresser.

Mike hésita longuement, il craignait de la blesser. Faisant appel à ses muscles il tenta d'écarter ses doigts pour lui toucher la joue de son majeur mais sa main forma brusquement un poing serré.

\- **Je le savais!** S'énerva le dresseur. Tu vois? C'est une catastrophe! J'en chie déjà pour tenir un verre alors te caresser le visage!

\- C'est rien...

\- Non ce n'est pas rien! Je vais t'arracher une oreille ou te crever un oeil!

\- Calme toi... Si je t'ai cassé, laisse moi essayer de te réparer, s'il te plait...

Il ne répondit rien tandis que sa main s'ouvrait avec hésitation et qu'il sentait ses muscles le tirailler. Sa compagne se mit à genoux et approcha son visage du sien. Elle l'embrassa lentement et très délicatement, comme si elle craignait de le briser. Ce baiser le détendit considérablement tandis qu'elle caressait les joues du dresseur dans une effusion de tendresse. En se penchant sur lui, elle l'obligea à s'allonger. Il murmura:

\- N-non, Polly, ne te sens pas obligée d-de...

Mais pour toute réponse elle pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du garçon et s'allongea complètement sur lui. Il était bouillant et tremblant. Ne cessant son embrassade elle descendit ses mains qui firent remonter doucement le kilt comme une jupe qu'on retrousserais. Dégageant l'entrejambe de son petit ami, elle constata furtivement qu'elle ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent.

Relevant sa robe à elle, Polly s'engagea sur l'intimité de son amant avec une certaine lenteur. Le visage de Mike avait tourné au cramoisi et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. L'embrassant avec fougue et passion, elle conservait son rythme. À en juger par les brèves pauses respiratoires qu'il fit, cela semblait lui faire un grand effet. Bougeant son bassin de plus en plus en plus, cela provoqua un sursaut de plaisir chez son amant qui se mit à gémir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'abandonner à son propre ressenti. Se redressant en position assise, Polly allait et venait avec son bassin et Mike se mit a prendre de grandes inspirations, comme si ses poumons semblaient ne pas suffire. Son bras mécanique se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, ce qui confirmait à sa compagne qu'il n'était plus maitre de son corps. Elle le bloqua d'une main et s'appuya de l'autre sur son torse tandis qu'il gémissait à pleine voix à présent. Les muscles du garçon tressaillaient sous sa peau et elle pouvait sentir son intimité brûler dans ses entrailles. Instinctivement elle sentit la jambe valide de son amant se replier derrière elle. Jouant avec le plaisir de son amant, elle fit de petites pauses entre chaque mouvement, lui faisant ainsi ressentir la moindre sensation et le moindre plaisir de ce contact intime. Mike se crispait de plus en plus et elle pouvait sentir la prothese de débattre sous sa paume. Accelérant le mouvement elle le sentit décoller et s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement. Le garçon cligna des yeux en inspirant et souffla:

\- P-polly que... qu...

Elle reprit son mouvement et il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural et primal tandis qu'elle se sentait soulevé par le bassin de son petit ami en pleine extase. Il resta soulevé comme ça quelques secondes avant de s'affaisser en respirant comme quelqu'un après un effort colossal. Elle fit un sourire à son petit ami et se dégagea de son bas ventre en redescendant sa robe et le kilt de son petit ami. Après plusieurs minutes à haleter il se leva péniblement en se tenant à une épuisette de piscine.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Polly, inquiète.

\- Si, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je vois très mal.

\- Oh.

\- Mais pour des réparations pareilles, je suis prêt à venir plusieurs fois par jour chez la jolie réparatrice! Fit-il en souriant.

La fille se détendit et lui rendit son sourire. Le soleil allait disparaître au loin et elle se remémora ce matin à Kanto ou ils s'étaient aimés au lever du soleil. Légèrement rougissante, elle soupira. Malgré sa nouvelle pigmentation de l'épiderme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus séduisant qu'avant. Elle se leva et lui prit sa main mécanique avant de dire:

\- Merci d'être toi. Ton destin sera ce qu'il sera, mais je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien. Et puisque tu est là, je sais que ça marchera. Et tu sais quoi?

\- Non?

\- Je sais que tout est prévu pour partir en cataclysme, mais je te jure qu'on va l'annuler cette apocalypse.

Ils se serrèrent de toutes leurs forces dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Mike posa son front contre celui de sa petite amie en murmurant:

\- Peu importe mes origines, peu importe ma famille, peu importe des contes folkloriques, toi, moi et les autres, on ira jusqu'au bout du monde.

Sa petite amie soupira de satisfaction mais ils furent brutalement tiré de leur moment de complicité par un la poignée de la porte qui bloquait sur l'échelle. Une voix d'homme cria:

\- Ce blaireau de carreleur a encore du fermer la porte, mais quel abruti!

\- Georges, ne vous énervez pas, j'ai entendu du bruit tout à l'heure, il est peut-être en galante compagnie! Répondit une voix de femme haut-perchée.

\- **Si ce trou du cul s'envoie en l'air dans ma piscine toute neuve, je lui pète les dents pour en faire une mosaïque avec son carrelage!**

La porte trembla et l'homme brailla:

\- **Germaine! Va chercher les clés!**

Les deux amants se regardèrent en s'esclaffant, puis Polly chuchota:

\- Monte sur mon dos, je vais faire basculer l'échelle et on se laissera glisser dessus.

Il grimpa sur son dos et elle le tint fermement d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle retirait rapidement l'échelle. La remettant en place elle s'installa dessus et se laissa glisser sur les barreaux et courut dans la ruelle plongée dans le noir. L'homme ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant:

\- **Bouge plus espèce de sale pervers!**

Mais il ne vit personne et plus bas, rebondissant sur les pavés pour remonter entre les gouttières, le rire des deux amoureux résonna tandis qu'ils prenaient la fuite à travers la ruelle. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà pour l'inévitable retrouvaille entre Mike et Polly. J'ai énormément d'avance sur les chapitres donc je publie celui-ci en plus. L'histoire risque de devenir bientôt très sérieuse et un chapitre spécial est en attente! Merci à tous pour les divers retours et à mercredi pour la suite !_


	126. Chapitre 126: Pagaille

Arrivé au centre pokémon, Mike s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé la grande épuisette en tant que canne et Polly éclata de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de pénétrer dans le centre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et lorsqu'il s'avança, plusieurs filles tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Elles ne cessèrent de le fixer intensément du regard aussi Polly s'empressa t'elle de monter avec lui. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle de bains.

Polly tira un tabouret et déshabilla son petit ami qui se laissa faire silencieusement. Elle le nettoya tranquillement avec un gant en prenant soins de ne pas casser un des fils qui servait à guider son bras puis le rinça avec le pommeau de douche. Lorsqu'elle coupa l'eau elle entendit un étrange bruit provenant de son petit ami et lorsque sa compagne se mit en face de lui pour redresser son visage, elle vit ses deux poings crispés et il tremblait. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage et ses lèvres étaient pincées à l'extrême. Inquiète, Polly demanda:

\- Mike ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai fait mal?!

\- Regarde moi! Je ne suis qu'un foutu infirme!

\- Ne dit pas ça!

\- Tu ne m'a même pas posé la question et tu t'es occupée de moi!

\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te vexer...

\- Tu ne m'a pas vexé, c'est juste que sans prothèse de jambe je ne suis qu'un imbécile incapable de se laver ou alors il me faudra des plombes.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais! Fit-elle en souriant.

Mike se sécha et se rhabilla lentement tandis que sa compagne se douchait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et la trouva extrêmement désirable. Sa biologie se rappella à son bon souvenir mais il se fustigea intérieurement lui même en se disant qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour il y a moins de deux heures, mais la tentation était grande tout de même. Il se contenta de laisser son imagination se déchaîner tout en essayant de garder son calme. Lorsqu'elle sortit et se changea il se mit un peu â rougir aux pensées très osées qui fusaient dans son esprit. Il tourna la tête sans oser lui dire puis il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Cinq ou six filles se tenaient serrées comme des sardines dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage cramoisi. Polly se figea sur place, stupéfaite:

\- **Vous espionnez aux portes ou quoi ?**

Sans dire un mot, une rousse à la crinière incendiaire se saisit de Mike et le plaqua contre le mur près de la porte, se mettant à le caresser et en lui léchant copieusement la joue. Sa petite amie prit une couleur violacé et ses cheveux se hérissèrent tel du poil animal. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche les autres filles se jetèrent sur lui en le caressant à grands renforts de gémissements douteux. Sa compagne fonça sur le groupe de filles en folie et les tira brusquement les unes après les autres n'hésitant pas à les jeter au sol.

\- **NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! C'EST PAS SELF SERVICE ! LÂCHEZ MON MEC, BANDE DE NYMPHOMANES HYSTÉRIQUES !**

Elle tira brutalement son petit ami et le traîna d'une poigne ferme vers le dortoir. Déposant le garçon sur le lit, Polly fusilla Mike du regard:

\- Et toi tu te laisse faire? C'est quoi ton problème? Je te satisfais plus c'est ça?

\- S-si!

\- C'est quoi ces filles alors?!

\- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Comme par hasard !

\- Peut-être que ta diffusion de photos attire des détraquées, hein!

Sa compagne se figea en frissonnant et les assaillantes reparurent dans le dortoir.

\- Pssssht! Foutez le camp bande de givrées!

\- Polly... les dortoirs des centres sont publics, tu peux pas leur dire de partir...

Elle ne répondit rien et se coucha en se mettant face au mur, tournant le dos à son petit ami. Il soupira en s'allongeant, essayant de chasser les pensées perverses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, mais le sommeil vint réclamer son dû chez le dresseur.

Il fut réveillé par Polly qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles:

\- **NON MAIS NE TE GÊNE SURTOUT PAS !**

\- H-hein?! Que... quoi?

La rouquine était nue et allongée sur lui en caressant sa tête d'un air rêveur. Sa petite amie siffla d'un ton extremement dur:

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça tu me l'avait encore jamais fait !

\- M-mais! Fit-il en essayant de repousser la fille qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

\- Strykna j'ai réussi a passer au-dessus, Cynthia j'aurais compris, Rio ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, mais ÇA !

\- Attends!

\- **Va te faire voir, Mike.**

Elle se leva d'un bond en poussant allègrement la rouquine et quitta le dortoir en pleurant. Mike se débattit avec energie et parvint a se dégager. Brusquement elle sembla prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation et cria en essayant de se couvrir avec un drap.

\- **Aaaaaaaaah ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

\- Mais calmez vous ! Je n'ai rien fait !

\- **AU SECOURS JE SUIS AGRESSÉE PAR UN PERVERS INFIRME !**

À ses cris, la lumière s'alluma et tout le monde dévisagea les deux individus et plusieurs garçons portèrent leurs mains à leurs besaces.

\- **Ok ! Ok !** Cria Mike. **Je m'en vais ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien !**

\- **Tire toi le détraqué !**

\- **C'est quoi cette peau grise? Halloween c'est fini depuis longtemps !**

Ignorant les quolibets et les insultes il se leva péniblement et se servit de l'épuisette comme d'un bâton pour avancer à cloche pied. La plupart des dresseurs présents se moqua de lui et peu avant d'arriver à la porte un croche-pied le fit tomber de tout son long. En voulant se rattraper il mit son bras gauche en avant, mais son muscle crispé plaça la prothèse dans un mauvais angle et son avant bras se brisa en deux lorsqu'il percuta le sol.

\- Génial. Il manquait plus que ça.

Sentant la colère l'envahir, il fit de son mieux pour controler ses sentiments et pensait intérieurement.

" _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. On se calme. On se calme._ "

Se relevant avec difficulté, il fusilla celui qui l'avait fait tomber et brusquement un dresseur flanqua un coup de poing à celui qui lui avait causé du tort.

\- Hé! Fit Mike. C'est gentil de prendre ma défense mais c'était pas la peine de...

\- **CONNARD !** hurla le garçon qui avait mis le coup de poing à l'autre. **JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE, TU VA LE REGRETTER !**

\- C-calmez vous! Fit Mike en commençant a s'inquiéter.

\- Connard toi-même ! fit la rouquine en se jetant sur l'auteur du coup de poing.

Et en moins d'une minute tout le dortoir était entrain de se transformer en une émeute effroyable tandis que Mike se tenait au milieu de tout ça sans comprendre. Plusieurs détonations retentirent et des bagarreurs furent éjectés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- **BON ÇA SUFFIT CES CONNERIES ! LE PROCHAIN QUI BRONCHE SERA DOUCHÉ AUX BOMB'OEUFS DE LEUPHORIE !**

Joelle se tenait là, les yeux exorbités, comme possédée. Le garçon eut un petit geste de recul, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une infirmière s'énerver, elles qui étaient réputées pour leur amabilité sans bornes et leur légendaire patience émérite. Elle fusilla Mike du regard en grondant:

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde espèce d'Entomologiste raté?!

\- Hein? Mais je suis pas...

Il fixa son épuisette et soupira avant de sortir en sautillant du dortoir. Il entendit tout le monde regagner son lit, la lumière s'éteignit. Joelle s'avança vers lui:

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du perdre patience, ce n'était absolument pas professionnel de ma part. Si vous souhaitez porter plainte je comprendrais.

\- Hein? Porter plainte? Contre une Joelle? Qui ferait ça?

\- C'est un métier difficile, au moindre relâchement ils nous...

\- " _Ils_ " ? C'est qui " _ils_ "?! Et qu'est-ce qu'" _ils_ " vous font?

\- Non, non. Oubliez ça. Pas un mot.

\- Mais je...

\- Pas un mot, oui oui, pas un seul mot sinon ils viendront. Et ils me...

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez?

\- Ils viennent, ils mangent, ils partent. Ils viennent, ils mangent, ils partent. Ils viennent, ils mangent, ils partent.

\- Hola hola hola, je crois que vous avez besoin de sommeil, Joelle.

Elle fixa le garçon d'un regard torve, semblant fixer le vide. Puis elle s'avança de facon quasi mécanique en murmurant en continu:

\- Ils viennent, ils mangent, ils partent.

Mike resta stupéfait et considéra sa prothese brisée. Il tira sur les fils et la jeta derrière lui dans le couloir, passablement déprimé. Il descendit l'escalier difficilement et fit une pause une fois arrivé en bas. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Joelle l'interpella en posant un énorme carton sur la table proche:

\- Tenez voici des prothèses sans propriétaire. Si vous en trouvez qui vous conviennent, servez vous, personne ne viendra les réclamer.

\- Oh, merci. C'est gentil.

\- Encore désolée pour avant. Fit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Je vous dis que c'est pas grave. Ils sont tous cinglés ici, ça doit être la ville qui fait ça.

Elle retourna tranquillement derrière son comptoir et il ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait beaucoup de membres artificiels de toutes tailles et de toutes finitions. En faisant le tri il trouva un avant bras à sa taille et l'ajusta sommairement en reliant les câbles aux broches. Celle ci étant plus aboutie mais beaucoup plus lourde, les mouvements étaient nettement moins brusques, mais l'effort pour lever le bras était considérable. Quant a sa jambe il ne trouva rien à sa taille et se contenta de prendre une jambe de bois bon marché mais plus courte que son membre sectionné, ce qui le faisait pencher en marchant mais au moins il n'avait plus a sauter comme un estropié. Il referma le carton en remerciant l'infirmière. Il se servait à présent de l'épuisette comme d'un bâton de marche plutot que comme d'une béquille. Il songea:

" _C'est pas encore ça mais toujours mieux que rien._ "

Puis il sortit du centre en claudiquant de travers, bien décidé à retrouver sa petite amie. Mais deux rues plus tard une silhouette encapuchonnée le percuta en courant et alors qu'il tentait de se rattraper avec son manche d'épuisette, ce dernier se cassa en deux dans un bruit de plastique bon marché. Excédé, Mike se releva péniblement en râlant:

\- Mais merde, regardez ou vous courrez, imbécile !

\- Mike !

\- Hein ?

La silhouette baissa sa capuche et il vit émerger les cheveux blancs si typiques de la championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer.

\- Oh. Euh. Désolé Strykna.

\- Je me rendais au centre, on m'a chargé de te rendre toutes tes affaires ainsi que tes pokémon.

\- Ah, merci.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Ouais. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais les gens ici ont tous l'air frappadingues.

\- Tu n'es pas avec...

\- Non, elle m'a surpris au lit avec une fille et...

Strykna arrondit ses yeux et prit une expression stupéfaite. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse la moindre idée, il rajouta:

\- Je dormais et je ne la connaissait pas. Mais Polly ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer et elle est partie en pleurant.

\- À chaque fois que je te croise vous vous faites la tête.

\- Non mais là c'est n'imoorte quoi ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- C'est pas grave, je disais ça pour rire...

Il rangea ses balls dans le sac et remercia la jeune fille. Ils se regardaient sans dire un mot ni esquisser un geste, leurs visages simplement éclairés par la lumière ténue d'un lampadaire de rue. La brise nocturne fit glisser quelques papiers froissés sur le béton et le brouhaha du port remontait jusque-là. Il n'osait rien dire mais il ne put s'empêcher de soudainement repenser à cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé il y a longtemps. Rougissant sous l'effet combiné de la gêne et du souvenir érotique qu'il en gardait, il se mit à regarder ailleurs afin de ne pas se laisser guider par ses émotions. Une main vint caresser sa joue et il entendit la jeune fille chuchoter:

\- Tu es un grand garçon maintenant...

\- Strykna, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça. Fit-il, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Tes gestes hésitants, la fermeté de tes muscles, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre.

\- S-strykna!

\- Avec les autre garçons je me suis sentie bien, mais avec toi je me sentais femme. Jamais personne ne m'a aimé comme tu l'a fait. J'ai bien tenté de noyer mon chagrin avec de nombreux prétendants, mais ce sont tes yeux que je cherche dans leur regard, ce sont tes caresses que je veux ressentir dans leurs mains, c'est ta poésie amoureuse que je veux ressentir lorsqu'ils me possèdent. Mais aucun d'eux n'est toi, il n'y a qu'un vide béant dans mon coeur depuis que tu es parti.

Il posa brutalement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

\- Stop. Pas un mot de plus. C'était une erreur de ma part. Un faux pas émotionnel doublé d'une infidélité. Ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

Elle recula sa tête puis saisit la main droite du garçon et se mit a sensuellement lecher et sucer son index. Dans sa tête il sentait sa conviction et sa fidélité fondre comme neige au soleil. Tout devenait confus, ses pensées étaient passees de la recherche de Polly à une flopée de choses indécentes qu'il tentait d'ignorer, mais la jeune fille s'approcha de lui en sussurrant:

\- Je sais que tu en a envie... nous sommes grands, elle n'est pas là...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la voix de sa compagne se fit entendre:

\- Je suis pourtant là.

\- Polly! S'exclama Mike, soulagé. Je te promets que... hé!

Sa petite amie venait de plaquer la championne contre le mur et toutes deux s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, à grands renforts de coups de langues et de caresses. Le dresseur regarda autour de lui, comme si il cherchait un repère ou quelque chose. Les deux filles commencèrent à gémir et son sac fut brièvement secoué. Rio apparut et se joignit aux deux filles. Mike se flanqua une gifle en murmurant:

\- **Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller.**

Il eut beau se pincer, se faire mal, toutes les trois étaient à présent bien lancées. Le dresseur secoua la tête en s'énervant:

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?! C'est quoi ce monde de dingues ?!**

Il n'eut aucune réponse et il s'inquiéta que quelqu'un puisse surprendre cette vision surréaliste ou pire, qu'un pervers ou un détraqué ne se manifeste. À la fois inquiet et excité, il geignit:

\- **Non mais vous gênez pas, faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein !**

Mais Rio tendit son bras et l'attira à elle avant de le placer contre le mur. Strykna et Polly se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et toutes les trois se mirent à le caresser de toutes part tandis qu'il sentait des mains caresser fermement son entrejambe. Entre deux embrassades, il dit d'une voix peu convaincue:

\- Nous... ne devrions... pas... faire ça...

\- Tu a raison. Fit sa petite amie. Rendons nous dans un lieu approprié.

\- Hein?! Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

Elles l'entrainèrent trois rues plus loin et entrèrent dans un hotel. Rio lança un sac de pièces sur le comptoir en demandant une chambre. Le receptionniste écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla:

\- N-nous n'avons que des chambres pour d-deux !

\- Ça vous dérange si on est tous les quatres dans le même lit?

\- N-non !

Il se saisit prestement du sac et jeta un clé. Polly la rattrapa et les filles attirèrent le garçon dans l'ascenseur. À peine les portes refermées, Strykna se mit à genoux en se glissant sous son kilt et les sensations qui remontèrent dans son cerveau ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'elle faisait. Polly et Rio se bousculaient littéralement pour l'embrasser avec effervescence. L'engin s'immobilisa brusquement et les portent s'ouvrir sur un couloir aux lumières tamisées. La championne se redressa et tira le dresseur par ses habits tandis que sa petite amie fonçait à la porte marquée du même nombre pour ouvrir. Rio y entra en tirant tout le monde à l'intérieur. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Oui il y a quelque chose avec les Joelles (et les Jenny) mais chaque chose en son temps ;)_


	127. Chapitre 127: Piqûre

Lorsque le dresseur ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête aussi sûrement qu'une meute de Minotaupes pouvait percer une montagnes entière de part en part. Ses souvenirs de la nuit s'assemblèrent comme un puzzle et il rougit subitement en se rappellant de certains détails. Les trois filles dormaient sur lui d'un sommeil lourd et lorsqu'il tenta de bouger, Strykna se rajusta en appuyant de ton son corps sur son bras. Son entrejambe, son bassin et son ventre semblaient grouiller comme des Fermites en pleine activité. Il était nu et cru pendant un instant que sa biologie s'était rétractée sous l'effet de l'épuisement tant il ne ressentait plus rien. Les filles l'avaient surpris et son endurance en avait pris un coup au point qu'il avait bu plusieurs litres d'eau, remplissant copieusement sa vessie.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre et Rio émit une petite bouffée d'air en grognant tandis que Polly se grattait un peu les cheveux puis se retourna, un filet de bave s'écoulant du coin de ses levres sur le corps du dresseur. Tirant son bras mécanique de sous sa petite amie, il le leva au-dessus de son visage en l'étudiant soigneusement.

C'était visiblement un modele rustique qui avait du servir étant donné les nombreuses marques d'usure et les taches qui maculaient les parties amovibles. Il soupira en reposant le membre artificiel et se demanda combien pourrait coûter une prothese neuve décente. En tournant la tête il vit la sangle de son sac qui était sur le lit. En usant toute sa patience pour ne pas reveiller les filles, il parvint à le hisser et en tira son vokit et la batterie. Replaçant cette dernière dans le logement il constata que trois semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait débranché. Le temps passait très vite dans le contre-monde.

L'ecran afficha le logo de la Sylph Sarl et les données se chargèrent. Le vokit vibra copieusement dans ses mains et l'icone d'un appel manqué apparut. Consultant le journal il vit que Myosotis avait essayé d'appeler six fois, Cynthia deux fois, un numéro inconnu trois fois et en faisant glisser une dernière fois son doigt sur l'écran tactile il vit:

" _Appels manqués: 109 - Appellant: Maman_ "

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne put se retenir de geindre à voix haute:

\- Oh oh. Oû il y a un problème ou je vais me faire trucider.

Il repoussa les filles et se leva en ceinturant sa taille d'un drap trainant sur le sol et composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère. La sonnerie retentit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis soudain une voix hystérique répondit:

\- **AH ENFIN !**

\- Salut M'man...

\- Mais enfin tu était où?!

\- J"ai eu un, euh, pépin. Pas de Vokit.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu écrire !

\- Désolé M'man.

\- Et pas de raccourci! On dit " _Maman_ ", pas " _M'man_ "! Espèce de zazou !

\- Oui maman.

\- Cynthia m'a appelée en disant que tu avait été blessé ?!

\- Ah. Euh. Finalement c'était pas grand-chose tu sais. Ça... ça va mieux.

\- Ouf, tu me rassure ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

\- Désolé.

\- Je sais que tu es à Johto en ce moment mais passe nous voir lorsque tu aura fini là-bas!

\- Promis maman.

\- Bien, je compte sur toi. Sois sage et fait attention avec ta petite amie.

\- H-hein? Attention à quoi?

\- Eh bien si vous faites... enfin, ce que font un garçon et une fille qui s'aiment, sois toujours aimable et courtois avec elle.

Mike regarda les trois filles nues allongées sur le lit en repensant aux moments torrides de la nuit et eut un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Promis maman, je ferais doucement et très attention.

\- Bien, je savais que tu étais un gentil garçon. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci.

\- Rappelle moi lorsque tu en aura fini à Johto! Bisou mon petit Mikounet en crème fouettée!

\- B-bisous.

Il raccrocha et termina sa phrase:

\- _M'man_.

Il déposa son vokit sur le meuble et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à la télé et l'alluma. Il tomba sur un épisode de "Torterra Ninja" et se mit à sourire. Ayant déjà vu l'épisode il changea de chaîne en continu. Voyant brièvement le visage d'Eusèbe il retourna sur la chaîne qu'il avait zappée et tomba sur un bilan d'informations:

" _-ous vous rappellons l'événement de cette nuit, la fusée du centre d'Algatia a décollé et une fois en l'air quelqu'un a diffusé un direct live depuis son bord, alors qu'elle devait être vide pour un premier test. Nous recommandons à nos téléspectateurs les plus sensibles d'éteindre leur poste. Le poids des mots, le choc des images, un reportage exclusif._ "

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... fit Mike en se redressant sur le fauteuil.

Il y eut une image brouillée à la télé puis un flou et le focus se précisa, révélant Eusèbe accompagné d'un Symbios. Il rajusta sa combinaison spatiale et se mit à rire de son ricanement douteux habituel, rire que le dresseur avait déjà trop entendu dans sa vie. Il Regarda l'objectif et se mit à parler:

\- Bonjour, citoyens du monde ! Ce visage est celui du premier homme dans l'espace ! Eusèbe Ottersmang ! Retenez bien mon nom, il figurera dans les livres d'histoire ! Tu vois papa, tu peux être fier de ton fils, il a accompli l'exploit que personne n'a jamais accompli avant ! Je suis certain que la fierté doit gonfler ton coeur de voir ton incroyable garçon s'élever si haut ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, j'ai pris en compte les radiations qui ceinturent notre planète, j'ai fait isoler cette cabine. À son bord se trouve le pokémon au Q.I le plus élevé de la planète, il m'assistera pour la prise de mesures en temps réel. Le futur est dans les étoiles, cessez de rêver minuscule et admirez mon projet de voyage spatial, le projet Galaxie !

Il leva les bras d'un air conquérant et se saisit d'une petite tablette électronique ou il consulta les données avant de reprendre son discours:

\- Eh voilà, ceinture de radiations passée. Et tout va pour le mieux ! Ça doit être dur pour vous téléspectateurs d'être collé les pieds au plancher. Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions à mon retour. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut interroger le précurseur du vol spatial et... hé!

Le Symbios qui flottait derrière lui était pris de spasmes incontrôlables et passa d'une couleur verte à de l'orange teinté de bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends espèce de pokémon débile ?!

La créature se mit à gargouiller et le petit corps qui baignait dans la substance se décomposa à une vitesse accélérée. Le garçon se mit à paniquer franchement tout en s'énervant:

- **IMPOSSIBLE ! J'ai tout relevé ! J'ai tout noté ! Il ne peut rien arriver !**

Dans un bruit ignoble la chose visqueuse orange se jeta sur Eusèbe qui hurla de toutes ses forces. La caméra tomba et fit un gros plan sur les pieds du garçon tandis qu'on pouvait l'entendre vociférer:

\- **SALOPERIE, TU VA ALLER FAIRE UN TOUR DANS LE VIDE ET _T-GAAAACKH!_**

Une sirène se mit à retentir et un chatoiement jaune hors champ indiqua qu'un feu venait de démarrer. L'image se coupa et il y eut une vue satellite où l'on pouvait voir la fusée en flammes qui continua sa trajectoire avant d'exploser dans le silence le plus complet. Sous l'effet de la stupeur, Mike s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés. Il souffla:

\- À vouloir voler plus haut et plus loin que tout le monde, tu t'es brûlé les ailes.

Le dresseur se rassit sur le fauteuil et considéra les images de la fusée en flammes, il couvrit son visage de ses mains et poussa un long soupir avant d'ecarter ses doigts pour regarder l'écran et il ajouta:

\- Alors ça y est. C'est comme ça que tu es parti. Tout seul et dans les flammes. C'est aussi triste que pathétique. J'arrive même pas à avoir pitié de toi.

Mike éteignit la télé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en regardant le ciel. Levant son bras de chair, il l'appuya contre la vitre en inspirant profondément. Il sentait un grand vide dans sa tête. Comme un sentiment d'inachevé, tel un puzzle dont il manquerait une pièce importante. Une amertume se dégagea de son vide mental et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer à lui-même, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes les larmes coulèrent sans interruption. Puis se rendant à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir on toqua à la porte. Le dresseur entrouvrit la porte mais la personne derrière l'ouvrit de façon magistrale et Mike fit plusieurs pas en arrière en reconnaissant Pierre Rochard, le maitre de la ligue d'Hoenn.

\- Bonjour mon garçon.

\- Sal... euh! B-bonjour! Répondit Mike, très gêné de ne porter qu'une serviette.

\- Ne sois pas embarrassé par ta tenue, j'ai été jeune moi aussi.

Pierre s'avança dans le couloir en demandant:

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Euh... ça va.

\- Juste " _ça va_ "?

\- Non, bien!

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix?

\- Entre sept et huit.

\- Hm.

Le maitre continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches. Le dresseur sursauta en voyant qu'il avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte mais l'homme contemplait les filles qui ronflaient nues sur le lit. D'un air songeur il dit à voix basse:

\- Eh bien, tu n'es décidément pas banal. Je comprends que les gens qui te croisent se passionnent pour toi.

\- Je...euh...enfin...

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, c'est ta vie privée, je ne te jugerais pas et je te promets de ne rien dire.

\- C'est... c'est gentil à vous. Merci.

\- Bien, maintenant approche, j'ai une confidence à te faire.

Mike s'avança et Pierre Rochard chuchota à son oreille:

\- Merci.

D'un simple geste il planta une aiguille dans le cou du dresseur qui écarquilla les yeux en reculant. Pierre sortit une montre à gousset et l'ouvrit. Le garçon sentait sa tête tourner et ses pensées devenaient extrêmement confuses. Il mit un genou à terre en paniquant intérieurement, quel genre d'homme était le maitre d'Hoenn en réalité? Est-ce qu'Eusèbe avait payé quelqu'un de haut placé? Un dernier plan au cas ou il mourrait? Mike tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur une chaise et la voix de Pierre lui parvint, lointaine tandis que sa vision s'assombrissait:

\- On dépasse les trente secondes, c'est tout bonnement sidérant. Veuillez transmettre l'information au labo, ils vont devoir mettre la dose pour le garder tranquille.

Tranquille? Labo? Ce furent les deux derniers mots dans l'esprit du dresseur alors qu'il tombait au sol. Pierre s'empressa de vérifier son pouls et sa respiration puis se rendit à la porte en faisant un signe à deux hommes dans le couloir. Ils portaient des combinaisons intégrales pourvues de masques comme tout personnel de laboratoire en milieu sensible. Le maitre murmura:

\- Chargez le dans la camionnette en bas, assurez vous que personne ne vous voie et gardez un oeil sur lui, il risque d'être mécontent à son réveil, et si j'en crois celle qui s'occupe de lui, il a la colère plutôt dévastatrice. Gardez vos échantillons à portée et piquez le au moindre mouvement. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Et pour les filles?

\- Je m'en occupe.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent d'un air entendu à travers leurs visières puis chargèrent Mike endormi sur la civière. Pierre remit sa seringue vide à l'un d'eux et leur fit signe de partir. Il était content d'avoir pris le dresseur par surprise, il n'aurait peut-être pas perdu connaissance aussi vite si il s'y attendait mais le maitre restait tout de même impressionné.

Après l'incident Lugia ils avaient retrouvé le pokémon et trois gouttes du produit avaient suffi à plonger le pokémon dans un profond sommeil en moins de cinq secondes. Une seringue de dix centimètres cubes avait mis plus de trente secondes sur Mike. Ça dépassait de loin ses pronostics. Saisissant un petit dictaphone il parla à voix basse:

\- Il a perdu conscience au bout de trente-huit secondes. C'est bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il va falloir développer des armes capables de l'arrêter de façon efficace, j'ai bien peur que Cynthia ne le sous-estime de très loin. Tout le monde le sous-estime, je pense que Giratina lui-même ne se rends pas compte de ce qu'il est entrain de devenir. Nous redoutions les pokémon qui échappent au commun des mortels, mais je suis convaincu que ce garçon est assis sur une bombe monumentale sans le savoir. Même si il est en liberté surveillée, il est hors de question de faire courir le moindre risque au reste du monde.

Il coupa brusquement son dictaphone lorsqu'une voix féminine un peu endormie le surprit:

\- Ben alors chéri, tu parle tout seul?

Il se retourna et vit Polly, nue, adossée au mur. Il lui fit un sourire aimable et elle poussa un petit cri en courant dans la chambre, claquant la porte. Pierre eut un petit sourire. Pour une pokémon, elle avait des charmes bien humains. Mike avait bon goût. Des voix s'élevèrent dans la chambre:

\- Debout, il y a Patrick Rocher dans le salon!

\- Hein? C'est qui?

\- l'autre là, le type en costard avec ses cailloux !

\- Pierre Rochard ?!

\- Oui !

\- Oh Arceus, Polly, ce type se déplace jamais pour rien ! Il est avec Mike?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'étais pas bien réveillée et j'ai cru que c'était Mike!

\- Quoi t'es sortie à poil?! Trop la hoooonte !

\- Oh ça va hein! Et Rio debout aussi, ça doit être suffisamment important pour que le chef du conseil des maîtres se soit déplacé en personne!

\- Je-moi encore vouloir dormir...

\- C'est pas le moment, debout !

Les murs n'étant pas très isolés Pierre avait tout entendu et s'en amusait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elles sortirent habillées, Polly demanda en tournant la tête d'un air gêné:

\- Ou... où est Mike?

\- Parti.

\- Hein? Fit Strykna, étonnée.

\- Je lui ai demandé de me rendre un petit service il sera absent pour un ou deux jours.

\- Mais... son sac est juste là! Fit Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, un tout petit service de rien du tout.

\- Avec aucun de ses pokémon pour se défendre ?

\- Il n'a pas besoin de se défendre pour m'aider.

\- Non. Vous mentez. Fit la jeune fille.

\- Polly! S'exclama la championne. C'est Pierre Rochard, tu es entrain d'accuser le maître de la ligue qui est également le président-directeur général de la corporation Devon!

\- E-et alors! Mike serait jamais parti sans au moins l'une d'entre nous. Exagide le suit partout d'habitude et je vois sa Luxeball dans le sac, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Tu serais pas juste jalouse qu'il soit parti sans toi?

\- H-hein?! Pfffft! N'importe quoi!

\- Oh la vilaine jalouuuuuuse, elle est vexée parce qu'elle a pas eu son bisou d'adieuuuuu!

\- Tais-toi! Siffla Polly, rouge comme une baie Tamato.

Pierre Rochard eut un petit rire et d'un ton extrêmement affable il rassura la jeune fille:

\- Je te promets qu'il ne risque rien. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'assure que tu sera la première informée. Il ne risque rien, fait moi confiance.

\- Mouais... mais gare à vous si il revient avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

\- Ça ira, détendez vous jeune fille.

Polly ramassa le sac et le prit sur son dos. Le maitre ajouta:

\- Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Prenez son vokit, je vous appellerai si il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Deux heures?! S'exclama Strykna. Iris va me tuer! - Mais non, detendez vous, elle est restée à Oliville, vous avez libre aujourd'hui. Sortez donc prendre un peu l'air. La ville est grande il y a des tas de choses à faire et à voir, détendez vous et profitez donc un peu.

Les trois filles se regardèrent puis Pierre les escorta jusqu'à la porte. Polly à peine sortie que la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit et un homme aux yeux cernés et mal rasé dans un pyjama miteux se mit à brailler à plein poumons:

\- **AH BEN QUAND MÊME ! ELLE EST BELLE LA JEUNESSE ! TOUTE LA NUIT À COUINER ! MEME MA GALOPA FAIT PAS AUTANT DE BRUIT PENDANT LA SAILLIE ! ET JE SAIS PAS QUI C'EST CE MIKE MAIS J'AI ENTENDU SON NOM UN NOMBRE DE FOIS SUFFISANT POUR M'EN SOUVENIR JUSQU'A MA MORT ! DÉVERGONDÉES !**

Il claqua sa porte et une bordée d'insultes sur la décadence des jeunes fut entendues tandis que le son de la télé reprenait le dessus. Polly s'était figée ainsi que Strykna tandis que Rio semblait trouver ça très rigolo à en attester par les gloussements qu'elle faisait. Pierre esquissa un sourire et s'avança dans le couloir en levant la main:

\- Demain soir il devrait être de retour! Bonne journée les filles!

Puis sa silhouette disparut dans l'ascenceur. La championne d'Ondes-Sur-Mer geignit:

\- Oh non, mais la misère totale! Je sais plus ou me mettre... Si Iris apprends quoi que ce soit là-dessus je vais me faire étrangler...

\- Je pense qu'il est au-delà de ce genre de considérations.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- À part un petit sourire il a pas bronché, il m'a vue toute nue il a pas paru gêné, et la non plus, aucune gêne, aucun regard fuyant...

\- Tu crois qu'il aime les hommes ?!

\- Ou alors il est habitué a bien plus osé que ça...

Elle se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Rio haussait les épaules en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _C'est parti pour la suite ! Je préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera d'une grande violence graphique en contiendra du gore et de l'horreur, pas de quoi vomir ou tourner de l'oeil mais je préfère prévenir, même si c'était déjà indiqué en en-tête de fanfic. Je pense que ceux qui ont joué à Pokémon R/S/E ou Or/As savent ce qui arrive bientôt, j'ai toujours voulu lui donner une origine humaine, celle des jeux étant (beaucoup) trop vague à mon goût. Merci et à Samedi !  
 **PS:** J'ai volontairement sauté la scène olé olé parce que je trouvais que de laisser la part à l'imagination et les détails de ce chapitres donneraient une idée de ce qui s'est passé, ça change un peu plutôt que de tout raconter haha !_


	128. Chapitre 128: Rancune

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT: CHAPITRE CONTENANT UNE GRANDE VIOLENCE GRAPHIQUE /!\** _(beaucoup diront que c'est "pas grand chose", mais je préfère prévenir par principe)_

* * *

Un médecin poussa brutalement le chariot à travers une porte à double battan, accompagné par du personnel de soins. Un autre médecin accourut dans leur direction en demandant:

\- Situation?

\- Garçon, dix-sept ans, brûlures importantes sur tout le corps. Présence de biologie non-humaine dans son corps.

\- Origine?

\- Un paysan l'a vu tomber du ciel, il l'a pris pour un météore.

\- État?

\- Stable mais tous ses os sont fracturés, foie éclaté et un poumon percé, vertèbres disloquées. à se demander comment il fait pour vivre, jamais vu quelqu'un s'accrocher autant.

\- Le pauvre sera un légume si il s'en sort.

Ils coururent en poussant le chariot à vive allure mais un homme barra le passage.

\- Poussez vous bon sang! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a urgence?

\- C'est mon fils.

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Athanase Ottersmang, vous avez mon fils Eusèbe sur votre chariot.

L'un des médecins se redressa en entendant le nom et annonça:

\- Je vous promet de faire le nécessaire, des qu'il sera traité nous le transférerons vers...

\- **Vous ne ferez rien du tout.**

\- pardon?

L'homme s'approcha et d'une poigne ferme, broya la main sanglante en voulant réveiller le blessé

- **A-arrêtez !** Fit l'un des médecins.

Dans un gémissement, Eusèbe ouvrit les yeux, s'étrangla dans un mélange de salive et de sang, puis ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers son père qui se pencha près de son oreille de lui en murmurant:

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti et un raté. J'avais tellement d'espoirs pour toi. Tellement de projets. Tu a toujours été une chiffe molle doublé d'un incapable, tu nous a mis la honte à ta mère et à moi. Je t'annonce que je te déshérite. Tes comptes sont suspendus, tous tes biens sont saisis et je te garantis que si tu emploie a nouveau mon nom pour quoi que ce soit, tu finira en justice, peu importe ton état de santé.

Le silence régna dans le couloir puis le père d'Eusèbe s'avança en sortant son téléphone comme si de rien n'était. Les medecins se regardèrent avec les infirmiers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- il n'y a rien à faire. Tu a entendu son père. Même si on arrive par miracle à le maintenir en vie, personne ne paiera pour lui.

\- Alors on le laisse claquer comme ça?

\- Bah on le décharge à la morgue au sous-sol, au moins il sera déjà sur place.

Le premier médecin soupira et poussa le brancard jusqu'à la morgue. Une fois seul, ce qui restait d'Eusèbe se mit à geindre et une épaisse larme d'un bleu clair coula lentement sur sa peau calcinée, puis sa gorge se contracta et émit un son:

\- _**pa...pa...**_

De son coté Athanase débattait vivement au téléphone dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- **Mais je m'en fiche que les actions soient en chute libre! Ca va remonter ! On va redresser ça! Je ne savais pas que ce petit con montait son propre truc !**

Raccrochant au nez de son interlocuteur, cet homme d'affaires fulminait. Par deux fois son incapable de fils avait tout ruiné en voulant trop en faire et en se croyant plus malin que les autres. Le renier et le deshériter était la meilleure méthode de se débarrasser d'un poids mort. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'accueil, toutes les lumières s'eteignirent brusquement. Quelques cris furent entendus mais une voix forte cria:

\- **Pas de panique ! Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est une simple coupure de courant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les groupes auxiliaires vont prendre le relai !**

Dans un vrombissement, des lumières de faible intensité éclairèrent les couloirs tandis que les panneaux sorties de secours s'illuminaient pleinement. Un interne demanda à une infirmière:

\- Je croyais que des pokémon alimentaient l'hôpital ?

\- En théorie oui.

\- Pourquoi ça coupe alors?

\- Aucune idée, ils sont peut-être malades ou il y a eu une panne de matériel. Je n'en sais rien.

Athanase pressa le pas. L'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons. Il sentait les poils de ses bras se hérisser et un frissonnement parcourut sa nuque. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans l'anticipation des évènements. Ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité, à l'affut de la moindre ombre suspecte et du plus petit mouvement perceptible. Un petit bruit lointain lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Des grondement mécaniques se firent entendre et tout au bout du couloir, un ascenceur s'ouvrit, la lumière grésillante. Tout le monde sortit des salles pour regarder mais il n'y avait que cet ascenceur vide qui illuminait la pénombre du couloir de son clignotement de lampe défaillante. Un silence de mort régnait et tout le monde était à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et quelqu'un surgit dans le couloir, le souffle court en s'époumonant:

\- **QUE TOUT LE MONDE ÉVACUE IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

Instantanément ce fut une ruée générale dans les couloirs et les gens se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de l'hopital, mais les portes se fermèrent les unes après les autres. Une petite foule se massa aux portes en hurlant mais elle restaient mystérieusement fermées. Ottersmang senior prit son portable en main et vit que le reseau était introuvable.

L'homme qui avait averti tout le monde se mit à courir à toute allure dans le couloir mais une énorme silhouette traversa de la porte d'où il venait et plongea dans une salle en face. Une chose longue et mince s'agita brièvement avant de disparaitre et le fugitif s'immobilisa sur place avant d'exploser en une effroyable gerbe sanglante d'organes pulvérisés aux quatre coins du couloir. Une odeur fétide envahit l'hôpital et la cohue tourna en une panique sans nom. Les gens courraient en tous sens en hurlant. L'homme d'affaire rassembla ses pensées et se suggera à lui même de monter, meme si tout était fermé, ils pourraient faire signe depuis des fenêtres, comme ça ils seraient visibles de loin.  
Avisant les restes du pauvre infortuné, il prit un couloir transversal et longea le mur en cherchant une porte donnant sur un escalier de service. Une femme fit sortir son pokémon et murmura:

\- Pikachu, utilise Flash!

Le pokémon souris électrique concentra de l'énergie en provenance de ses joues puis se mit a briller d'une lumière vive, éclairant ainsi tout le couloir. Tout le monde scrutait aux alentours en guettant ce qui pouvait bien rôder. Athanase sentit un courant d'air et la dresseuse s'empressa de donner un ordre à son pikachu mais elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte puis lentement, un trait rouge apparut au niveau de sa cou et sa tête se décrocha du corps pour rouler au sol dans une expression figée tandis que le sang giclait par l'ouverture béante de son artère, éclaboussant copieusement le plafond.

Le petit pokémon électrique regarda le père d'Eusèbe d'un air désemparé, mais l'homme se mit à courir. Une sensation désagréable lui vrillait la cervelle, même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, il ne se réveillait pas et ce cauchemar semblait prendre son temps et le hanter de façon implacable. Le pikachu le suivait en trottant, regardant régulièrement autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

Une immense forme passa en un éclair entre eux et le pokémon fut emporté par une sorte de tentacule puis des portes battantes se refermerent derrière lui. Dans le couloir, les rares curieux retenaient leur respiration. Athanase s'avança vers un hublot et vit, brièvement eclairé par la proie qu'il démembrait en silence, un faciès vaguement humanoide mais à la peau bleue, et deux yeux ronds qui le fixèrent tandis qu'une voix rententissait dans sa tête:

" _Je te vois._ "

L'adrénaline se répandit a une vitesse fulgurante dans son corps, telle de l'eau suintant à travers des rochers. Ses muscles se contractèrent et seule la survie lui importait désormais. Piquant un sprint ses yeux balayaient les panneaux au fil de sa course et il tourna en voyant l'icone verte et blanche d'un escalier marqué sur une enseigne audessus d'une porte. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il monta les volées d'escalier quatre à quatre avant de s'arrêter al"atoirement en passant la première porte qu'il vit. Reprenant péniblement son souffle, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait de sport ces derniers temps.

Lançant des rfegards prudents il s'aventura dans le couloir et rentra dans une piece. Une femme médecin se tenait là, immobile, le regard dans le vague et balançant sa tête de gauche à droite comme un mouvement d'horloge. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler comme un automate déreglé:

\- ALors comme ça on se cache ?

\- Je ne... Mais qui êtes-vous ?! C'est une émission de télé réalité c'est ça ? Un de ces jeux stupides ou le plus attardé remporte les votes d'un public de mécréants ?

\- Mensonge mensonge !

\- Laissez moi sortir ou je vous jure que j'appelle un avocat !

\- Maman est au courant pour Nathalie ?

L'homme blêmit en entendant ce prénom. Tentant de se donner une vague contenance, il répondit maladroitement:

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !

\- C'est évident. Nathalie est une associée compétente. Elle ne passe pas ses journées à la maison à attendre un mari qui rentre tard le soir.

\- **ASSEZ !** Cria Athanase, furieux. **Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Je vais vous coller un procès au cul et...**

\- Les procédures et la paperasse, voilà bien tout ce qui te stimule. Répondit la femme d'une voix atone. Mais puisque tu aime les choses appréhendables par ton minuscule petit cerveau pathétique, je te propose un jeu, celui du Pichu et du Chaffreux.

La femme fut prise d'une brêve convulsion et s'écroula sur place, morte. Le sang de l'homme d'affaires battait à sa tempe, les pensées confuses, il fit demi-tour et fonça denouveau dans les escalier en montant deux etages de plus. Il déboucha dans un couloir vide, mais une silhouette d'homme se tenait tout au bout, immobile. Lui aussi se mit a parler d'un ton inhumain et éraillé:

\- Je t'ai vu !

\- Vous n'êtes que des détraqués ! Dès que je sortirais d'ici je ferais fermer cet hopital et condamner tout le personnel !

\- Bla bla bla, Bureaucratie. Bla bla bla, paperasse. Il n'y a que ça avec toi. Si ton fils avait été un formulaire, au moins tu te serais occupé de lui.

\- Je vous interdit de dire ça ! Je me suis très bien occupé de lui ! Il a été dans une école publique mais je lui ai payé tous les meilleurs tuteurs, il a eu ce qu'il se fait de mieux, même pour son initiation, il a eu des hyperball !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Formulaire.

Athanase courut dans la direction opposée du couloir et tourna à la première occasion, entendant le choc mat d'un coprs tombant au sol. Il pouvait sentir une présence oppréssante tout autour de lui mais ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Ces choses sur sa vie privée sorties de la bouche d'inconnus l'inquiétaient énormément mais son soucis premier était de sortir de là. Filant à travers les corridors et en passant des portes un peu partout il déboucha sur un escalier de service qu'il grimpa. Il arriva face à une porte marquée: "toit" et soupira de satisfaction. Il la poussa et s'engagea, mais il tomba devant le bureau de l'accueil et les portes fermées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il se retourna et vit une chambre vide dèrriere lui. C'était comme si tout ici cherchait à le rendre fou. Il courut jusqu'a l'escalier et sortit à l'étage supérieur. Un grincement le fit bondir sur place et il vit un énorme Arbok rampant dans le couloir. Un dresseur parut à son côté en geignant:

\- Il y a un truc pas normal dans cet hôpital...

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! répondit Athanase, à demi-soulagé que quelqu'un soit de son avis.

Il y eut un courant d'air et Arbok disparut instantnément, comme happé par une force invisible. Des cris et des siifflements se firent entendre et des morceaux de chair furent lancés à travers le couloir, rebondissant sur les murs en laissant des marques sanglantes à chaque impact. Les deux homme regardèrent partout mais ne virent rien. Soudain, le dresseur tomba au sol et fut attiré par un long tentacule orangé. Il hurla:

- **A L'AIDE ! ME LAISSEZ PAS COMME CA ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDE !**

Essayant de se rattraper il tenta de se retenir à quelque chose, mais ses ongles crissèrent sur le sol usé tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'ombre.

\- **Non ! Non pitié ! Qu'est-ce que... PAR ARCEUS, NON NON NON NOOOOOOOOOOO...**

Il y eut un bruit sourd et une main tomba au sol près du père d'Eusèbe tandis qu'une voix sussurait:

\- Je ne te serre pas la pince, je suis pas en forme. Hihihihihi...

Terrifié par de tels propos l'homme retira sa veste, jeta sa valise et son portable, retira ses chaussures et couru pour sauver sa vie. Il arriva près d'une grande baie vitrée qui explosa au moment ou il passait devant. Ne pouvant s'arrêter, ses pieds marchèrent sur des débris de verre et il hurla de douleur en tombant au sol. Le néon audessus de lui se mit à clignoter et commença à se décrocher. Dans l'impossibilité de bouger sans souffrir, Athanase leva son bras gauche plein d'éclats de verre et le Neon se décrocha completement pour tomber sur l'homme. Une énorme vis se planta dans son bras et le fit hurler.

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! PUTAIN DE MERDE, JE NE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES, MAIS UN PSYCHOPATHE DE VOTRE GENRE, ON DEVRAIT LE TUER !**

\- Tsssk Tsssk. Vilains mots pour un vilain bonhomme.

\- Qu.. qu'est-ce que vous... me voulez... fit Athanase, souffrant.

\- Rien de moins que ta mort.

Le père d'Eusèbe se mit à ramper parmi les débris, chaque mouvement lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Il se sentit soulevé et la voix chuchota:

\- Allons bon, si tu tourne déjà de l'oeil, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- **Espèce de sale maniaque !**

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir t'allonger sur le divan et me dire ce que tu a sur le coeur, petit homme?

Passant à travers la vitre brisée, une force invisible le déposa sur un lit d'opération. Une forme gigantesque apparut dans le couloir et se baissa. Les lumières s'allumèrent et il vit une chose aux formes humanoides. Elle était oranges avec quelques parties bleues. Deux tantacules pour chaque bras, un bleu et un orange qui s'entortillaient lentement en bougeant perpétuellement. Quoi que ce fut c'était vivant. Une pierre bleutée pulsait doucement et le visage inexpressif braqua ses yeux sans fond sur l'homme terrifié.

\- Enfin après toutes ces années. Nous pouvons parler.

\- M-mais q-qui êtes vous ?!

La chose se rétracta et prit l'apparence d'Eusèbe.

\- Rien de moins que ton fils.

\- Mais je viens de te voir, tu.. tu était mort !

\- **Mourant. Nuance.**

\- J-je suis content de v-voir que tu est en v-vie.

\- Cesse de mentir.

Il y eut un silence et Athanase reprit:

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours été très présent mais...

\- **Silence.**

\- Eusie...

- **IL N'Y A QUE MERE QUI PEUT M'APPELER COMME CA !** Vociféra le garçon.

Son père sentit sa bouche se coller et malgré ses efforts il ne pouvait plus parler.

\- Regarde, Papa, j'ai des pouvoirs maintenant.

La poubelle se mit à léviter et fut brusquement broyée par une force invisible.

\- C'est moi qui ai fermé les portes. Tu va me payer toutes ces années à me contraindre, à tromper mère, à détourner de l'argent, à mentir. Tu te demande comment je sais tout ça? Mais ce sont ces mêmes pouvoirs. Je me demande si je pourrais influer sur certaines zones de ton cerveau...

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Prenant un scalpel dans un tiroir il le posa doucement sur la joue de son père et appuya de plus en plus fort. La lame perça la joue et rentra dans la bouche.

\- Tu n'a pas mal, j'ai donc réussi à isoler ton centre de reception de la douleur. C'est fantastique.

Il fit bouger le scalpel et le retira. Le posant sur le bras il se mit a détourer des morceaux de peau au hasard en riant. Il creusa des trous dans la chair, le sang se répandant très lentement sur la table d'opérations. Puis il prit la parole.

\- Tu te rappelle papa? Tu te souviens de Mike ? Qu'est-ce que tu me disais déjà à son sujet ? Ah oui, " _tu t'en mordra les doigts, mon fils._ " Eh bien je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait.

Ne pouvant lutter, Athanase sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et il porta un doigt entre ses lèvres et referma d'un coup sec ses dents sur son index, sectionnant chair, os et tendon d'une traite. Eusèbe eut un sourire féroce et ricana:

\- Et de un, plus que neuf.

Doigt après doigt, il força son père à les manger les uns après les autres et à les mâcher lentement. L'homme sentait le luiquide poisseux de son sang qui tapissait sa gorge, les os qui craquaient sous ses molaires et les tendons déchirés par les canines. Il pouvait sentir le moindre détail sans avoir mal.

\- Et tu te souviens de ce jouet que mère m'avait acheté? C'était un robot qui faisait du bruit et de la lumière, un super robot, Mike en était jaloux. Mais un soir tu a jugé qu'il était trop bruyant et pas adapté. Qu'est-ce que tu lui avait fait ? Ah oui.

Ses bras se changèrent en tentacules pour s'enrouler autour de la rotule et d'un coup sec, la jambe fut arrachée, toujours sans douleur.

\- " _arrête Eusèbe_ " " _tu me casse les pieds Eusèbe_ " " _Ne traîne pas avec ce crétin Eusèbe._ " " _Silence Eusèbe_ " " _On ne parle pas à table Eusèbe_ ". Ah Papa et ses lois, papa et son monde. Papa et ses histoires d'argent. Tellement de vilains petits secrets dans ta tête. Oh ! Et tu te souviens ? La fois ou j'ai voulu qu'on adopte un Héricendre et qu'il avait brûlé ta boite à cigares. Tu lui avait fait quoi ?

Les tentacules se dirigèrent vers l'entrejambe et arrachèrent le pantalon puis les organes génitaux.

\- C'est vrai que l'émasculation était une réaction appropriée. Tellement approprié que cette pauvre bête en est morte. J'avais des sentiments pour les pokémon à l'époque, mais tu m'a battu à coups de ceinture avant de me mettre un coup de poing en pleine tête. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus que de l'amertume pour ces créatures insipides.

Athanase paniquait complètement et son esprit réalisant peu à peu les atrocités qu'il subissait, s'apprêtait à s'abandonner à la folie. Son fils le regarda en murmurant:

\- Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il coupa son lien avec le centre névralgique de la douleur et son père se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces dans une effroyable agonie et son sang se répandait toujours. Saisissant la tête de son paternel entre ses tentacules, il tira dessus en l'ouvrant comme un fruit mûr, puis d'un coup de poing il pulvérisa la cervelle qui vint se répandre sur le haut du lit et sur le sol. Il lécha la matière cervicale collée à ses tentacules puis reprit sa forme monstrueuse en soupirant:

\- Bon, je fait le ménage dans cet hôpital et je m'occupe de toi mon petit Mike. J'en profiterais aussi pour faire la bise à Polly. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai perdu tous mes chapitres. Celui ci était le dernier en date sauvegardé sur FFnet. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je travaille avec Google Drive et j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir que tous mes fichiers liés à la fanfic avaient disparu. J'avais presque tout écrit et j'étais entrain de rédiger les derniers chapitres, ça représente environ cinq à six mois de travail, ce que vous lisez aujourd'hui a en réalité été écrit il y a plusieurs mois, j'avais pris énormément d'avance et je publiais de façon assez erratique parce que j'étais concentré sur la progression de l'histoire. La plupart des chapitres déjà écrits ne contenaient qu'une trame sommaire pour la plupart, mais ça me permettait d'écrire en sachant déjà ou aller et là je viens de tout perdre hier soir. J'ai ouvert une requête assistance, mais je n'y crois pas trop et pour être franc, je ne me vois pas réécrire plus de 100 000 mots puisque je ne me souviens plus de tout et ça m'a considérablement sapé le moral._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire à mercredi ou même samedi, mais ça me parait incertain. Croisons les doigts..._


	129. Chapitre 129: Opération

Pierre Rochard contempla le garçon endormi qui gisait sur la table d'opérations, raccordé à divers instruments chirurgicaux. Les médecins regardaient l'homme d'un air soucieux, puis l'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça?

\- Évidemment.

\- Toutes nos précédentes tentatives ont échouées.

\- Je suis certain que le résultat sera différent.

\- Et si il meurt durant le processus?

\- J'en doute.

\- En supposant que ça se passe mal?

\- Vous ne risquez rien, je suis garant de ce garçon et personne n'est au courant qu'il est ici.

\- Ces menottes partout c'est vraiment nécessaire? Je veux dire il est déjà salement estropié...

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas des détails, Nate. Vous et votre frère David, contentez vous de suivre la procédure. Je me charge du reste.

\- Bon... c'est vous le patron.

Ils tirèrent un chariot surmonté d'un bras robot câblé de partout, tenant un outil de découpe au laser, puis commencèrent à tailler le reste de cuisse du garçon. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils coupèrent également le reste du bras sectionné de Mike en s'arrêtant après avoir préparé son épaule. Un second chariot fut saisi. Des prothèses robotiques furent dévoilées. Pierre dégaina une arme et les médecins s'immobilisèrent en la voyant.

\- Détendez vous. C'est pour lui.

Sans dire un mot ils soulevèrent la prothèse de bras et la raccordèrent sur sa clavicule et sur son thorax.

Brusquement, Mike ouvrit les yeux et se mit à gronder en se débattant comme un fou furieux. Les deux hommes eurent un mouvement de recul mais le maitre d'Hoenn ordonna d'un ton impérieux:

\- Vous avez signé pour aller jusqu'au bout. Vous êtes les neurochirurgiens prothésistes les plus compétents de la planète, ne me décevez pas. Faites ce que je vous ai demandé.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de Mike, appuya son arme le bras droit du dresseur attaché à la table et appuya sur la gâchette. Un petit aiguillon fit un micro-injection de sédatif et le garçon sembla se calmer.

\- Allez-y ! S'exclama Pierre, impatient.

Ils tirèrent des câbles de la prothèse et à l'aide d'incisions précises, les raccordèrent au muscles thoraciques du garçon. Une fois tout installé ils branchèrent le bras artificiel en insérant un gros câble électrique à l'arrière de l'épaule motorisée. Nate appuya sur une petite machine et une secousse fit sursauter le garçon inanimé sur la table.

\- Ça a marché? Demanda David, inquiet.

\- Aucune idée répondit l'autre médecin.

Comme pour répondre à leur interrogation, l'électrocardiogramme se mit à sonner tandis que la tension et le pouls de Mike grimpaient en flèche.

\- Il va se nous lâcher ! Paniqua l'un d'eux.

\- Continuez la procédure ! Aboya Pierre. On ira jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive !

Le garçon grognait comme un pokémon féroce se sachant pris au piège.

\- Calmez le! Fit David d'une voix anxieuse.

\- J'aimerais d'abord voir quelque chose.

Mike se débattit de plus en plus fort et le bras mécanique se mit soudain à bouger, formant rapidement un poing et arrachant brutalement le carcan métallique qui lui maintenait le poignet. Pierre se précipita et déclencha deux tirs dans le bras indemne et sa tête retomba, inerte. Les trois hommes présents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement puis l'un des chirurgiens demanda:

\- C'est qui ce garçon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pour que sa peau soit de cette couleur ?

\- Vous avez signé une clause de confidentialité, vous travaillez sans poser la moindre question.

\- Mais...

\- Au boulot. Cette jambe ne va pas se fixer toute seule.

Haussant les épaules les deux médecins saisirent la prothèse de jambe et l'approchèrent du moignon de cuisse du garçon avant de planter les connecteurs dans la chair et de l'enfoncer.

\- Prenez garde à ne pas esquinter son intimité, je peux vous assurer que vous vivrez dans la terreur jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si vous l'abîmez à cet endroit là. Elle vous tuera probablement et je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

Motivés par cette menace en demi-teinte, les deux hommes prirent milles précautions pour enclencher la prothèse entièrement. Il y eut un petit déclic puis des filaments furent glissés sous la peau du garçon et fixés à son bassin ainsi qu'aux muscles environnants. David tira l'imposant câble qui avait servi à énergiser la prothèse de bras et s'apprêtait à le brancher lorsque Pierre Rochard leva la main.

\- Stop.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que...

\- Justement. Une petite minute.

Le maître d'Hoenn s'avança et ouvrit une porte en déclarant:

\- Il risque d'être de très mauvais poil à son réveil, autant le laisser filer.

\- Mais!

\- Je vous assure que nous sommes suffisamment isolés. J'ai fait installer cet endroit sur une ile au large d'Oliville et il ne sait pas nager. Il ne s'enfuira pas bien loin.

\- Bon...

\- Allez-y. Fit Pierre et s'écartant de la trajectoire de la table à la porte.

Le câble fut inséré dans la cuisse artificielle puis une impulsion electrique fit bouger la jambe. Mike ne réagit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Pierre. Pourquoi il n'a aucune réaction?

\- Aucune idée !

\- Réessayez !

\- Regardez la machine, le courant est là, ses signes vitaux son stables, tout est normal.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas la moindre réponse de sa part?

\- Peut-être que vous l'avez sédaté jusqu'à un coma?

\- Impossible, les doses sont calculées spécifiquement pour lui!

Pierre s'approcha des instruments et les tapota les uns après les autres en quête de défaillance, mais tout semblait fonctionner normalement. Le maître se pencha sur le garçon. Mike ouvrit soudainement les yeux et leva son bras artificiel pour saisir Pierre à la gorge et gronda d'une voix étrange:

\- Une fois mais pas deux. Échec et mat.

Rochard étouffait sous la poigne de fer du garçon, il sentait que l'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge et la déprivation d'oxygène lui fit tourner la tête. Dans un geste il pointa la porte ouverte et le dresseur le relâcha, arracha la dernière menotte de métal qui le retenait et prit la fuite vers l'extérieur en bondissant comme un pokémon fou furieux. Il courut une centaine de mètres à travers les arbres et déboucha sur une plage de sable fin au bord d'une eau d'une transparence incroyable. Il leva la tête et renifla l'air en scrutant le tour de l'île, ne voyant que l'océan à perte de vue. Pierre Rochard s'approcha en demandant:

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Mike tourna vers lui son visage gris et ses yeux rouges et noirs. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un rugissement qui sembla faire trembler l'air. Le maître esquissa quelques pas en arrière en levant les mains:

\- On se calme... là... doucement. Regarde ton bras et ta jambe, je t'ai réparé.

Le dresseur souffla par les narines comme s'il se préparait à piquer une colère puis il leva son bras artificiel en le regardant avec curiosité.

\- C'est la pointe de la technologie.

\- Hrmmm. Grogna le garçon en regardant Rochard d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je te les offre. C'est de bon coeur. Vu comme tu a couru ta jambe ne semble pas te déranger non plus.

Mike baissa la tête et releva sa jambe factice en l'inspectant avec minutie.

\- Ces prothèses sont équipées de servomoteurs, c'est branché sur tes nerfs et tes muscles tu devrais pouvoir les utiliser comme ta main et ta jambe précédente. Mais si tu abîme ou que tu casse tu devra te rendre dans une des capitales dans une succursale de la Corporation Devon, nous seuls fabriquons les pièces, alors prends en soin, parce que ce n'est pas gratuit pour remplacer des pièces.

Le dresseur sembla se détendre un instant puis s'approcha d'un tronc non loin et posa sa main artificielle dessus. Brusquement, il serra de toutes ses forces et on put entendre les moteurs internes geindre sous l'effort. Le tronc se fendit puis il broya la portion de bois dans sa paume, l'arbre tombant au sol.

\- A ce rythme là il t'en faudra un nouveau dans une semaine... se lamenta Pierre Rochard.

Mike rouvrit sa main et bougea son bras de long en large, lui faisant prendre des positions invraisemblables. Il se mit à sourire et murmura:

\- Merci.

Pierre se détendit et répondit:

\- De rien. Je suis content que tu t'en sois tiré.

\- Tiré?

\- Les derniers sujets sur qui nous avons tenter de les implanter sont morts à cause de l'opération. Pour que les nerfs fassent la jonction, la personne ou le pokémon accueillant la prothèse doit être partiellement consciente, dans un coma complet on n'arrive qu'a des greffes partielles, les membres n'obéissent pas complètement.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un garçon banal.

\- Je vois.

\- en revanche pour ta peau, je ne pourrais rien faire. En revanche je peux te proposer une peau synthétique de même couleur que ton épiderme afin de masquer les prothèse. Tu redeviendra intègre physiquement pour l'oeil non averti.

\- Non merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jje trouve que le gris me va bien. Et il est hors de question que je me cache derrière des trompe l'oeil.

\- Eh bien voilà j'en ai terminé avec toi. Tu es libre.

Mike s'étira en soupirant avant de répondre:

\- Je vais pas aller bien loin. On est en plein océan et vous ne m'avez pas laissé Moyade.

\- Je vais te ramener.

\- En revanche je ne suis pas content de votre manière de procéder.

\- C'était nécessaire.

\- Vous vouliez juste faire votre petit scientifique. Vous m'avez pris par surprise et par je ne sais quel subterfuge vous avez convaincu Polly de ne pas suivre.

\- Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère et...

\- Vous savez comment ça s'appelle ? De la manipulation.

\- Je n'ai fait que prendre soin de toi!

\- Vous m'avez menti, vous avez probablement menti à Polly également, et vous avez eu votre rat de laboratoire.

Mike inspira profondément en serrant ses poings mais le maître sentit clairement que Mike était non seulement fâché mais en pleine possession de ses moyens. Pierre recula légèrement en parlant d'une voix douce:

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver...

\- Je déteste qu'on se serve de moi!

\- Je ne...

\- Depuis le début on ne me traite que comme un pion disposable à souhait. Plus je rencontre de personnes plus je découvre que tout le monde semble avoir des projets avec moi et maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être un jouet !

\- Calme toi mon garçon, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui donnerait mon approbation pour que tu continue ta progression de dresseur et...

Mike s'approcha vivement de l'homme en lui saisissant le col avant de gronder:

\- Ou sinon quoi, vous allez m'enfermer dans une prison spéciale? Vous croyez que ça suffira?

\- A-attends tu...

\- Rien ne m'arrêtera. Rien. Ni vous, ni Giratina ni même Arceus. Le monde entier peut bien se retourner contre moi. personne, je dis bien personne, ne se mettra en travers. Si vous voulez quelque chose demandez le franchement. J'aurais probablement accepté avec les risques impliqués et j'aurais probablement réussi à convaincre celle dont vous redoutiez l'avis. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas elle qui décide. C'est moi et rien que moi.

Il relâcha le maître qui frissonna. Sa voix aurait convaincu n'importe qui en cet instant. Pierre rajusta sa chemise et sa cravate avant d'annoncer:

\- J'ai comme l'impression que Cynthia avait raison.

\- Quoi encore? Elle vous a pleuré dans les bras? Elle se prends pour une reine mais au final c'est juste une princesse capricieuse.

L'homme garda le silence, étonné par la réaction du garçon mais il imputa cette réponse à de la mauvaise humeur puis répondit:

\- Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Ça fait des mois qu'elle sillonne les bibliothèques, les collections privées et les doyens du folklore. Nous sommes tous dans l'expectative d'un futur proche, surtout avec les éléments qui ont été récemment mis à jour.

\- Vous êtes tous à l'ouest pour croire à des âneries pareilles?

\- Je parlais plutôt du fait que tu supplante ton...père.

\- Je vous demande pardon?!

\- Notre amie commune a trouvé un livre mentionnant le roi des ombres plus en détail. Et contrairement à ce que nous avons toujours cru, il ne s'agirait pas de Giratina mais de son descendant. Étant donné qu'il était impossible d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir un enfant, cette théorie avait été reléguée à des boniments de vieille femme. Mais aujourd'hui, regarde toi.

\- E-et alors? Que disent les récits au sujet de ce roi? Demanda le dresseur, subitement mal à l'aise.

\- Il y serait question d'un conflit entre toi et lui, et au final tu le supplanterais.

\- Pardon?!

\- Tu a bien entendu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux!

\- Écoute ça.

Pierre sortit son vokit et lança un fichier audio en mode haut-parleur. Mike reconnut la voix de Cynthia:

" Et alors du corps de l'ancien roi, le nouveau monarque tirera sa couronne avant de s'asseoir sur le trône du contre-monde, levant un armée spectrale et envahissant le monde dans un conflit sanglant."

Pierre coupa le Vokit et vit que le garçon était livide, les yeux au bord des larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... je n'ai jamais voulu ça... juste devenir un dresseur comme les autres !

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous te laissons en liberté. Tu a un bon fond. Même si tu correspond à cette histoire tu ne...

\- A-attendez !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez bien parlé de descendant, non?

\- En effet.

\- Je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue mais admettons un instant que Polly soit enceinte...

\- C'est une déduction extrêmement intelligente et c'est une des premières pistes sur laquelle j'ai souhaité travailler. Je t'ai eu pour les prothèses et je me suis permis de procéder a quelques analyses.

\- Et après vous dites que vous ne cherchez pas à manipuler lzs gens... bref, continuez.

\- Ton ADN contient environ soixante-dix pour cent de gênes pokémon. Mais c'est une séquence jamais vue auparavant, nous ne pouvons rien prononcer pour le moment mais tu serais tout de même biologiquement compatible avec une pokémon. En revanche une humaine serait très certainement incompatible.

\- Abrégez!

\- Cynthia m'a indiqué que cela faisait un long moment que tu fréquentais Polly et elle n'est jamais tombée enceinte malgré l'absence de protection.

\- Hé! Comment vous pouvez savoir ça?!

\- Lorsque je suis venu à l'hôtel j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule poubelle et il n'y avait rien dedans et pourtant j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il y a eu un a plusieurs rapports durant la nuit.

Mike se tourna vivement, très embarrassé tandis que l'homme continua:

\- En corroborant ce fait et mes résultats d'aujourd'hui j'ai eu la confirmation de l'impossibilité d'un descendant.

\- H-hein?!

\- Tu es stérile mon garçon.

Cette phrase lui traversa le coeur comme un éclair s'abattant sur un arbre et il se figea tandis que le maître haussait un sourcil:

\- Même en admettant que tu ai été un humain, tu sais très bien que les hybrides sont interdits.

\- Je... je ne...

\- Si je respectais la loi à la lettre nous aurions du te tuer au moment ou nous avons appris la vérité à ton sujet. Si ça venait à se savoir par le grand public tu te ferais lyncher en place publique. En plus avec ton apparence à présent tu va essuyer des remarques désagréables et tu risque de t'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

\- M-mais...

\- Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi à ce niveau là.

Mike se laissa tomber à genoux. Il ne s'était jamais senti la fibre paternelle mais l'idée d'un enfant n'avait jamais été exclue, même après ce qu'Iris lui avait dit à Hoenn. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage et il soupira de tristesse.  
Pierre Rochard trouva la situation attendrissante et horrible à la fois. Mike était le premier hybride a l'apparence entièrement humaine et aux gènes pokémon à plus de la moitié. Les progénitures humano-pokémon étaient toujours d'effroyables choses vouées à mourir très vite à cause de l'incompatibilité naturelle de leur biologie. De plus il s'agissait de cas extrêmement rare puisque malgré une poképhilie répandue, il n'y en avait qu'extrêmement rarement. L'homme redressa le garçon et fit de son mieux pour le réconforter:

\- Il y a encore beaucoup à apprendre à ton sujet et je suis certain que ton futur n'est pas écrit. Ne baisse pas les bras.

\- Oui enfin on peux pas dire que ce soit la fête non plus...

\- Continue ton périple, nous verrons bien ou ça te mènera. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil.

\- Merci...

\- Viens, il temps que je te ramène auprès de tes amies.

\- Je... vous pourriez me rendre un petit service, s'il vous plait?

\- Dis toujours, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Mike tira un petit papier du fond d'une poche et le tendit au maître. L'homme répondit:

\- Voilà quelque chose de curieux. Ou a tu eu cette idée?

\- Ça me travaille depuis un moment. Dites moi simplement si oui ou non c'est faisable.

\- Ce serait un challenge technique mais pourquoi pas.

\- Je payerais ce qu'il faudra.

\- Pour le moment occupe toi de ton aventure.

Pierre laissa sortir deux Airmure qu'ils chevauchèrent et en moins d'un quart d'heure ils étaient posés devant le centre ou Polly et Rio attendaient assises sur un banc avec Moyade, Desséliande et Exagide. Elles le serrèrent dans leurs bras et le garçon sourit timidement en tendant son bras et sa jambe. Polly en eut les larmes aux yeux et sauta au cou du maître d'Hoenn en le remerciant du fond du coeur. Il remit sa carte de dresseur au garçon.

\- Considère ça comme mon autorisation, mais n'oublie pas que c'est conditionnel. Dérape et tu pourra oublier tes rêves. Bon courage.

Sans rajouté un mot il rappella la deuxième Airmure et s'envola rapidement au loin.

\- Maintenant quoi faire? Demanda Rio.

\- Maintenant on va manger. Répondit le garçon. J'ai une faim de Grahyéna.

Il s'étira copieusement et se mit en marche, mais moment ou il fit un pas dans la clarté de la fin d'après-midi il sentit une main lui saisir l'oreille et tirer brutalement dessus:

\- **AH TOUT DE MÊME ! ÇA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! MALPOLI !**

\- _Aiiiiiiie... ah..ouille..._ Bonjour Myosotis. Fit il en faisant la grimace.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Google drive a été victime d'un back-up sauvage, le service assistance m'a rendu le drive tel qu'il était avant l'incident, j'ai tout récupéré ! Hourrah ! Voici donc votre deuxième chapitre du Samedi avec un peu de retard. à Mercredi alors !_


	130. Chapitre 130: habillage

La vieille femme le regardait derrière ses lunettes, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Un peu ennuyé Mike lança:

\- Ouais, désolé, j'ai eu un petit... contretemps.

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi ça? Tu fait du cosplay steampunk?

\- Pas vraiment non...

\- Pourquoi tu ressemble à un Giratina miniature?

\- Longue histoire. Pas la tête à ça.

\- Tu es venu avec toute ta bande on dirait, je suis contente de les voir!

\- Vous êtes arrivée au bon moment alors ça va.

\- Pssst, hé! Fit Myosotis en donnant un coup de coude à Polly, c'est quand les prochaines photos?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suggérant " _pas de ça maintenant_ " et le garçon lui trouva un air plutôt jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs. Détaillant la vieille dame de la tête aux pieds, il demanda:

\- Mais vous avez quel âge exactement?

\- **Tut tut! Petit malpoli !** On ne demande pas son âge à une dame! Non mais!

\- A-ah... euh, pardon...

\- Mais je ne suis pas la pour ça.

\- Ah oui.

\- Je me trimballe ton truc depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, j'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver! Tu aurais pu passer un coup de fil ou quelque chose!

\- Vokit cassé. Mentit le dresseur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, hors de question que tu file. Tu va me suivre, que je voie si ça te va.

\- On va où?

\- J'ai une amie qui me doit un service, elle pourra bien m'aider en me pretant son petit studio en retour.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche en suivant Myosotis. Polly remarqua rapidement l'air préoccupé de son petit ami mais ne dit rien, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Ils débouchèrent sur un immeuble et Mike rappella Moyade Exagide et Desséliande au vu du panneau indiquant: " _Pokémon dans la pokéball_ " juste devant un morceau de mur brisé. La petite dame sonna à plusieurs reprises et la porte grésilla finalement avant de laisser entrer tout le monde. Plusieurs escaliers furent empruntés et il pénetrerent dans un vaste loft. Le garçon chuchota à ses compagnes:

\- Drôle de notion du petit studio...

\- Bon, tu va filer dans la chambre la bas et tu m'enfile ça. Fit-elle en tendant une énorme boîte noire.

Il ne dit rien et saisit le carton en partant dans la direction indiquée. Myosotis se tourna vers les filles et demanda:

\- Je vous sers quelque chose? Un thé ça vous tente?

\- Euh... oui, parfait! Répondit Polly, surprise par la situation.

\- Va pour un Thé !

Elle se leva en allant vers la cuisine non loin. Rio semblait fascinée par les tableaux qui jonchaient les murs mais la voix de la femme leur parvint depuis là où elle était:

\- Alors, c'est quoi ce déguisement? Vous préparez un concours?

\- Euh... répondit Polly, prise au dépourvu. Vous connaissez Mike, toujours un peu farfelu hein...

\- En tout cas c'est bien fichu, drôlement réaliste!

La jeune fille baissa la tête tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et que Rio faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter. Il y eut un grand bruit de chute et Mike cria depuis la chambre:

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste tombé en me marchant sur les pieds!

Rio ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et Polly retrouva le sourire tandis que Myosotis commentait:

\- C'est à se demander comment un maladroit dans son genre a pu s'en sortir jusque là!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la chambre dans sa nouvelle tenue. Un long silence tomba sur l'appartement tandis que toutes le regardaient avec une curiosité mêlée de respect. Le garçon s'avança lentement et demanda à voix basse à sa compagne:

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si si, c'est...

\- C'est ? Demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Wahou.

\- Wahou?

\- Je veux dire, regarde toi, tu es magnifique comme ça! Le noir te va à merveille. Avec la combinaison et la tunique par-dessus c'est super bien fichu...

Il rabattit la capuche et son visage fut completement obscurci, les filles ne virent plus que deux iris rouges qui les fixaient depuis les ténèbres. Rio eut un mouvement de recul en frissonnant.

\- Ami-de-je faire peur comme ça.

\- C'était un peu l'idée. Répondit Mike.

\- Bon ben tout est parfait on dirait !

Sa compagne vint se blottir contre lui en poussant un soupir de satisfaction avant de chuchoter:

\- Tu es vraiment superbe, je suis sincère.

\- Merci. Répondit-il, ému.

Myosotis ajusta les plis de la tunique du garçon en affichant un grand sourire. Mike redescendit la capuche en se tournant pour se regarder partout.

\- Et le mode alternatif?

\- Ah oui, j'ai placé l'activateur au niveau du col. Pince le pour voir.

Il s'executa et sa tunique noire devint grise et imita une fourrure grise et épaisse. Polly écarquilla les yeux et resta interdite quelques instants avant de se jeter sur son petit ami en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il abaissa sa capuche et murmura pour lui même:

\- Il ne manque plus que vous, Pierre.

Tournant sur lui même il sembla gonfler de façon impressionnante, donnant l'impression d'un étrange pokémon sauvage.

\- Ami-de-je ressembler Ombre-de-froid. Ça surprenant.

\- Ça me laissera de la marge.

\- Pour? Demanda sa compagne, intriguée.

\- Mystère ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil ponctué d'un sourire malicieux.

Appuyant à nouveau sur le col, la tunique revint au noir. Sa bonne humeur revenait au galop et les prothèses étaient vraiment confortables. Mike considéra ses mains et songea qu'une paire de gants ne seraient pas de trop. La vieille dame s'avança en levant les bras puis tendit un petit tube en acier.

\- Voilà pour ranger la tenue.

\- Ça me parait pas très grand...

\- Enlève la et regarde.

Il souleva l'habit, restant juste dans une combinaison intégrale d'un noir profond. Il bougea un peu et se sentit très à l'aise. Myosotis posa un coin de la cape enveloppante dans une ouverture et elle appuya sur un bouton. Dans un bruit de succion très bref, le tissu fut aspiré dans le cylindre. Le dresseur et ses deux compagnes restèrent ébahis.

\- Rangement par aspiration sous vide. Homologué pour les transports, à l'épreuve des bosses normales, mais je ne la laisserais pas à un Hippodocus énervé non plus. Je t'ai amené ça aussi. Fit-elle en agitant une petite plaque de métal. Tu depose ça au fond du sac et le cylindre se magnetisera dessus avec une résistance de cinquante kilos.

\- Ça devrait suffire pour l'escalade et ce genre de choses.

\- Exactement. Donc on ne s'y suspends pas au dessus du vide et on y accroche pas des pokémon.

\- Et pour la ressortir?

\- Il y a un bouton bleu pour sortir la tunique et un rouge pour la rentrer.

Le garçon appuya dessus et le tissu fut éjecté contre lui.

\- Woah. Super pratique.

\- Eh bien voilà, l'arceau est dans la capuche comme tu avait demandé. Tu compte en faire quoi?

\- C'est un secret! Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bon eh bien te voilà reparti sur la route de tes aventures je présume?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu compte aller ou? Demanda la vieille femme.

\- Ebenelle.

\- Sandra est douée dans sa partie, c'est une adversaire honorable.

Elle serra le garçon de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et dans un geste lui pinça les fesses en gloussant. Ni Polly ni Rio n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit et il trouvait la situation bien trop bizarre pour la dénoncer dans l'immédiat. La vieille femme prit congé et il sortit escorté de Polly et Rio.

\- Ami-de-je vouloir retourner affronter Bleu-de-dragon?

\- Oui. Fit il en scrutant le regard de sa petite amie.

Elle ne répondit rien mais c'est un regard chargé de honte qui se détourna de lui. Son Vokit se mit à sonner et il décrocha.

\- Allô?

\- *bruit*

\- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Mais je vous ai donné ça il y a seulement quelques heures!

\- *bruit*

\- B-bon... très bien, dans une demi-heure au centre.

Il raccrocha.

\- Qui c'était? Demanda poliment sa compagne.

\- Pierre Rochard.

\- Hein?!

\- Oui, il a beaucoup de moyens et je lui ai passé commande.

\- De quoi?

\- Surprise!

\- **Oh mais tu es chiant à la fin !**

\- Wow, hé, du calme!

\- Même à moi tu ne me le dit pas?! À La vioque cinglée ou à Rio, je peux comprendre, mais moi !

\- Hé ! Ombre-de-froid pas gentille !

\- T'es carrément vexante même.

\- Mais bon sang, dis moi donc ce que c'est !

\- Tu verra en temps et en heure, un point c'est tout.

Polly prit sa mine boudeuse et croisa les bras, fâchée.

\- Bon, puisque tu es de bonne humeur, tu va aller te promener.

\- Mais on est déja...

\- J'ai dit tu va aller te promener. Ça veut dire toute seule.

\- Mais !

\- Tu reviendra dans deux heures au centre pokémon quand tu sera moins grincheuse.

Elle se saisit de sa Luneball et tourna les talons, furieuse.

\- Bon, je voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais elle me fait de la peine. Dès qu'elle ne maîtrise pas tout ou que ça ne va pas selon son bon vouloir elle fait sa capricieuse. Il va vraiment falloir que je me montre ferme avec elle.

Rio se mit à rire en rougissant.

\- Non je ne parlais pas d'être ferme comme ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de prendre la direction du Centre Pokémon d'Oliville. De son coté, sa compagne marchait à grands pas, laissant peu à peu échapper son énervement au gré des pavés foulés avec energie.

\- " _c'est une surprise_ " " _tu verra_ " et gnagnagni, et gnagnagna... il m'énerve quant il fait son mystérieux comme ça! Enragea t-elle à voix basse.

Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par un magasin de vêtements. En tant que polymorphe il lui suffisait d'en visualiser une pour l'imiter, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'acheter d'habits mais rentrer dans le magasin pour quelques essais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'avec un bel habit elle parviendrait à attendrir son petit ami ou à lui soutirer des informations.

Elle s'avança vers le magasin et pénétra dans une ambiance feutrée et des rayons éclairés de lumière tamisée. Il y avait là des centaines et des centaines d'habits, tenues et autres costumes, propres a satisfaire la moindre aficionado de l'habillement. Elle parcourut les rayonnages quelques instants et laissa ses doigts courir sur les tissus au fil des cintres. Elle repera un petit ensemble mini-short et veste en jeans. L'étiquette vantait un look rebelle et sexy à la fois, se mettant à rire en silence elle saisit le tout pour un essai en cabine. Se glissant dans une cabine vide elle accrocha le cintre à un crochet en hauteur, puis, claquant discrètement des doigts elle copia les habits et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- C'est nettement moins glamour qu'annoncé. Fit-elle en se voyant avec. Je ressemble à une prostituée...

Levant ses jambes, elle regarda ses cuisses puis un courant d'air et une paire de mains sur ses hanches lui rendit le sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et chuchota:

\- Dans une cabine d'essayage... c'est audacieux de ta part...

\- Je vaux bien mieux que cette **lavette**.

Elle sursauta en entendant ces mots et son oeil valide se figea, écarquillé, en voyant Eusèbe juste derrière elle dans le reflet du miroir. Poussant un cri, la fille se retourna mais l'intrus avait disparu. Une vendeuse appela de dehors:

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle?

\- Je... oui ! Ça boudine vachement comme truc ! Mentit Polly.

La vendeuse repartit et la fille sentit son coeur et sa respiration s'emballer. Quittant précipitamment sa cabine elle fonça a l'entrée et demanda à la caissière si elle avait vu un garçon blond au visage pale et à l'air suffisant. La femme répondit par la négative et Polly sortit du magasin à la hâte. Elle aurait juré avoir senti les mains sur elle et le souffle du garçon.

Regardant de tous côtés, elle le repéra au coin d'une ruelle. Terrifiée ses pas la portèrent dans une direction opposée, mais arrivant près du centre Pokémon, elle vit clairement Eusèbe adossé à un banc. Un groupe de piétons passa entre eux et après leur passage le banc était vide. Polly se demanda si elle était entrain de devenir folle et se mit a courir. En moins de dix minutes elle avait rallié le centre ou Mike venait de refermer une boîte qui lui était destinée.

\- **Mike!**

\- Ça fait pas deux heures. Protesta son compagnon.

\- Oui ben tant pis. Je m'excuse j'ai été bête et tout, alors pardon. Voilà c'est dit, maintenant on file.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- M'en fiche, on se tire, on se cache.

\- Mais...

Elle l'entraîna par la main tandis que Mike et Rio s'échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai pas pu mettre ma carte de dresseur à jour!

\- Tu fera ça à Rosalia!

Tirant de plus belle, Polly pressa le pas et ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la ville. Exaspéré, Mike finit par s'immobiliser et protesta:

\- **Bon ça suffit maintenant! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !**

\- Il se passe qu'il faut filer d'ici! Vite et loin!

Dégageant son poignet artificiel de l'emprise de sa compagne, il fit les gros yeux et demanda:

\- Tu essaye de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je veix savoir de quoi il s'agit. Nous sommes cinq, il ne peut rien y avoir d'insurmontable!

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de mal...

\- Quoi, tu es tombée sur quelqu'un du Cercle de Sang?

Elle ne répondit rien et se blottit contre lui. Cette nouvelle tenue était douce et tiède. Elle glissa ses mains dessous en embrassant son petit ami. Rio eut un sourire et retourna dans sa ball en chuchotant:

\- Ami-de-je et Ombre-de-froid avoir besoin calme.

Mike se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et poussa Polly au sol en l'etreignant tendrement. Se déshabiller fut compliqué mais les deux amants terminèrent nus à rouler sur le sol moussu de la forêt. Allongée sur le dos, elle savourait ses assaut et se mit à gémir. Redoublant de passion, le dresseur renforça le plaisir de la fille étendue au sol, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux mi-clos. Il sentait le plaisir arriver et elle agrippa le sol de verdure de toutes ses forces en poussant des cris de plaisir:

\- Mmmmhhh... oh ouiiiiiiii... c'est si bon Eusèbe! Continue!

Mike se retira en sautant brusquement en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **ALORS ÇA!**

\- A-attends!

\- Alors là tu peux rêver ! Ca va trop loin ! Je marche pas la dedans!

\- Mike! Je ne voulais pas dire ça!

\- Pourtant tu l'a dit ! T'es une foutue détraquée !

\- Je t'en prie laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer !

\- Y'a rien à expliquer ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'acharne contre moi !

\- Mike, non!

\- **Va te faire voir Polly.**

Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, enfila sa tunique complète et ouvrit la boîte en carton avant de disparaître en courant entre les arbres.

\- **MIKE, REVIENS !** Cria sa compagne. **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE !**

La fille remit de sa robe de Mystimaniac, se laissa tomber à genoux puis fondit en larmes.


	131. Chapitre 131: Ursaring

Mike courait à travers les arbres, la situation tournant en boucle dans son cerveau. Il parlait seul à voix basse:

\- Eusèbe! Eusèbe! Elle prenait son pied en pensant à lui! Elle me dégoûte!

Il courut de plus belle avant de s'immobiliser en essayant de garder son calme. La colère obscurcissait peu à peu les pensées du dresseur qui tentait de se calmer.

\- Allez je vais me détendre et ça ira mieux. On reste cool.

Arrachant une longue branche assez mince d'un arbre il s'assit en tailleur et posa le bâton à plat sur ses cuisses en inspirant profondément. Tout devint silencieux et il fit le vide dans son esprit. Une présence familière rodait non loin mais il lutta pour garder le contrôle. Le pic de stress passé, il ne bougea pas puis murmura:

\- Hors de question que tu passe, le vieux.

La présence disparut et il se redressa en s'étirant. Les idées claires et le bon sens revenu il envisagea de retourner auprès de Polly mais il pressentit quelque chose et s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt.

À mesure qu'il avançait entre les arbres, les pokémon sauvages étaient nettement plus présents et certains spécimens étaient même évolués. Des cris l'alertèrent et il vit une immense grotte qui donnait sur une clairière. Un formidable rugissement se fit entendre, faisant trembler tous les alentours. Un couple sortit de la grotte en courant comme des dératés. Le jeune homme lança une Scubaball qui laissa apparaître un Crustabri.  
Un piétinement massif annonca l'arrivée d'un pokémon et un Ursaring aux proportions titanesques apparut. Sa fourrure fumait, et son visage couvert de vieilles cicatrices dénotaient d'un age avancé mais d'une puissance incontestée.

\- **Crusty, éclats glace !** Cria la fille, la voix haut perchée.

Des glaçons pointus furent éjectés de la coquille mais le monstrueux adversaire les balaya l'un après l'autre comme des brins d'herbe. Abattant ses pattes de toutes ses forces sur le crustacé, l'Ursaring tambourina brutalement sur la carapace. Mais au bout de quelques instants, cette dernière commença à se fendre. Mike se concentra et essaya de contacter mentalement un de ses pokémon.

Le garçon et la fille hurlaient dans des mimiques de terreur, suppliant leur pokémon de résister. Le pokémon sauvage semblait complètement enragé et ses coups de griffes faisaient voler de gros morceaux de coquille. Un bruit derrière lui poussa le dresseur a tourner la tête et il vit Exagide filant entre les arbres. Elle enroula ses écharpes autour de son bras droit tandis qu'il saisissait le bouclier de son bras gauche. Mike chuchota:

\- Tu te sens prête?

Pour toute réponse elle tapota le biceps du garçon et il mit l'objet que lui avait donné Pierre Rochard sur le visage. Moulinant l'épée quelques instants, le dresseur sprinta pour s'interposer entre l'Ursaring et le Crustabri. Le coquillage fut rappelé et le couple posa son regard sur cet intrus.

\- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que c'est? fit le garçon terrifié

\- J-j-jeeeee... bredouilla sa compagne

\- Lame Sainte. Murmura Mike en frappant l'Ursaring de toutes ses forces.

Un cri de douleur fendit l'air et le pokémon se redressa, chancelant. Sa patte droite massive se leva pour balayer le dresseur mais finalement, ivre de fureur le il se recroquevilla sur lui même et fonça d'un saut ahurissant sur le dresseur.

\- Bouclier Royal. Fit Mike d'une voix inaudible pour le couple.

Une bulle grise apparut juste à temps et son adversaire s'écrasa brutalement contre, lâchant un rugissement de douleur. L'Ursaring, rendu fou furieux tourna la tête et se jeta sur le couple. Le garçon ne pouvait plus tergiverser. D'un formidable saut, il se projeta en avant et l'attaque Lame Sainte rendit Exagide lumineuse puis elle s'enfonça presque silencieusement dans le crâne du pokémon sauvage, le coupant net dans son élan.

Le couple s'était recroquevillé l'un contre l'autre et regardaient cette étrange silhouette qui se tenait debout sur le crâne énorme du vaincu. L'arme fut retirée et les deux amoureux se relevèrent lentement. La fille posa une main en visière sur son front en scrutant le faciès de leur sauveur et constata avec stupeur qu"il n'avait pas de visage apparent. Terrifiée, elle secoua le bras de son petit ami et pointa la capuche de Mike en balbutiant:

\- Q-q-qu'est-ce qu-que c-c'est?

\- Je... je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- S-s-son v-visage ! Il n'en a p-p-p-p-pas!

\- On dirait un humain, mais...

Mike tourna rapidement sur lui même dans un tournoiement de cape spectaculaire et bondit du cadavre avant de sauter entre les arbres pour disparaître en courant. La fille, paniquée, geignit:

\- T-tu a vu ça? On aurait dit un humain, mais aussi un pokémon!

\- Jean, je... je pense qu'il vaudra mieux ne rien dire en ville. On a rien vu et il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Quoi?! Mais!

\- Personne ne va nous croire! Je ne suis même pas certain qu'on ai vu quelque chose. C'est allé si vite, cette vision nous aura probablement rendus confus.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est peut être un pokémon de type psy qui nous a aidé...

\- A-attend Scott! Et si il s'agissait d'un... d'un paria?!

\- Silence! Je t'interdit de placer un mot de plus, Jean! Les hybrides sont interdits et ne vivent pas plus de quelques années. Ce sont des legendes pour les gosses et des contes folkloriques!

La fille baissa la tête, puis après plusieurs regards aux alentours, le couple quitta la scène rapidement. Mike n'était pas parti bien loin et s'était accroupi pour se dissimuler à la vue des amoureux. Frottant Exagide sur un monticule de terre il nettoya le sang encore tiède. Son attention fut vite reportée par un bruit de branches cassées et Polly et les autres débarquèrent dans la clairière, tombant sur le corps sans vie du titanesque Ursaring.

\- Ou Ami-de-je ?

\- Aucune idée, Rio.

\- Ami-de-je faire ça?

\- Impossible, il est seul et tu a vu les dimensions de ce truc?! Il fait plus du double de la taille de Desséliande ! Ce truc aurait mangé Mike en une bouchée...

\- **Lorsqu'un prédateur mort gît au sol, méfiez vous que la chose qui l'a tué ne sois pas encore dans les parages!** Lança Mike depuis sa cachette.

Son masque avait modifié sa voix et l'effet de surprise fonctionnait a merveille. Rio et Polly reprirent leur apparences naturelles et se préparaient à combattre.

\- **MONTRE TOI !** Beugla Polly. **QUI OU QUOI QUE TU SOIS, NOUS SOMMES PRÊTES !**

Le dresseur se redressa, posa la lame d'Exagide sur son épaule et s'avança vers le groupe sans dire un mot.

\- Ami-de-je ! S'exclama Fluchgeist.

\- Non attends! Fit Poltergeist. Regarde ce visage! C'est probablement un Métamorph qui l'aura mal imité ! Il peut y en avoir d'autres! Que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes!

Tutankafer s'immobilisa et Desséliande scruta la silhouette enténébrée qui se tenait non loin. Polly se cambra puis commença à former une Ball'ombre. Mike sentit les bras d'Exagide se resserrer sur son bras droit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à en découdre. Le dresseur hésita quelques instants, était-il encore maître de lui même? S'avançant malgré tout, Polly gronda d'une voix dure:

\- Approche seulement et tu va souffrir.

\- La souffrance ne convient qu'aux faibles et aux infirmes.

Furieuse, Polly augmenta le volume de son attaque et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Mike. Son bras se replia brièvement d'un mouvement du coude et d'un geste puissant et précis, la lame d'Exagide vint percuter la Ball'ombre du plat de la lame et la renvoya droit sur Desséliande qui bascula lourdement sous l'effet de surprise. Ectoplasma écarquilla son oeil valide et devint furieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas lui! Tuez moi cette pâle imitation!

En quelques instants elles formèrent un demi-cercle et lancèrent leurs attaques. Mike roula au sol à plusieurs reprises et esquiva de son mieux lorsque soudain Exagide lança Luminocanon en balayant devant lui. Moyade et Desséliande s'écroulèrent pour ne plus se relever. Fluchgeist semblait blessée et Poltergeist respirait lourdement, comme si elle était à bout de souffle.

Le dresseur courut et percuta Tutankafer de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant rouler au sol dans une série de tonneaux. Derrière son masque il écarquilla ses yeux, le coup avait été bien plus rude qu'il ne l'avait calculé. Polly se tourna brièvement vers Rio qui tentait de se redresser mais elle retomba au sol dans un fracas de poussière avant de s'immobiliser sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Poltergeist s'immobilisa en tremblant et sa fourrure se mit à frémir. L'air autour des deux combattants se chargea d'une lourdeur palpable et elle serra ses poings en grognant d'une voix féroce:

\- **Je te préviens qui que tu sois ou quoi que tu sois, je te laisse cinq secondes pour me dire où est Mike ou je te jure que tu va souffrir !**

Le garçon se redressa bien droit et fit quelques moulinets avec la lame. Toujours en colère, Polly ajouta:

\- Ce n'est pas Exagide non plus, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça contre nous. Les cinq secondes sont passées, tant pis pour toi.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et montra les dents dans une grimace terrifiante tout en poussant un hurlement qui fit s'envoler une nuée de Roucarnage. Ses pieds grattèrent le sol et son sourire monstrueux s'étira tandis que sa fourrure blanchissait et qu'un troisième oeil s'ouvrait sur son front. Une vague d'énergie détona et la méga-évolution fut complète.

Mike serra la poignée de l'épée et rapprocha le bouclier de son torse en campant sur sa position. L'oeil frontal ne cessait de le fixer. Elle chargea brutalement, toutes griffes dehors. Mais alors qu'il tentait de parer avec le bouclier, elle dévia son coup et repoussa d'un geste ultra rapide la protection, envoyant voler la seule défense qu'il avait au beau milieu des arbres. Rugissant avec energie elle leva ses deux pattes avant et pendant quelques instants figés, Mike revivait l'attaque de l'arène d'Ebenelle. Prenant son courage à deux mains il plaça la lame devant lui et bloqua successivement les coups de griffes. Exagide encaissait les coups sans broncher mais son dresseur vit rapidement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pour la protéger il la lança dans la direction du bouclier et se retrouva face à une Polly méga-évoluée et furieuse, sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

Elle chargea a nouveau en hurlant et il saisit les pattes qui s'abattaient sur lui en ouvrant les paumes. Une douleur fulgurante envahit son bras de chair mais il l'ignora et soutint l'appui. Tous deux grognant, chacun tentait de faire plier l'autre. Polly se mit à gronder et il sentit qu'il allait fléchir. Inspirant profondément il déploya toutes ses forces pour la contenir. Voyant la résistance de son adversaire, le Méga Ectoplasma s'acharna, s'abandonnant complètement à ses pulsions sauvages. Elle se mit à rire et appuya brutalement sur les paumes du garçon en ricanant d'un ton effroyable:

\- **Tu n'es qu'un ridicule petit obstacle, je vais te broyer et après je vais écraser tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. Vous n'êtes tous que de pathétiques minables petits adversaires insignifiants !**

\- Si je suis... _ugh_ ... si insignifiant, pourquoi est ce que... je suis... encore entrain de te résister?

\- **LA FERME !**

Elle relâcha son emprise et bondit en arrière. Mike retira son masque et la fixa du regard sans ciller.

\- **NON ! TU N'EST PAS MIKE ! TU N'EST QU'UN MISÉRABLE DRESSEUR DE PACOTILLE ! JE VAIS RÉPANDRE TES ENTRAILLES DANS LA FORÊT !**

Elle lança une Ball'ombre et une Bombeurk qu'il évita rapidement puis elle abattit une nouvelle fois ses pattes sur le garçon. Il plia légèrement son genou artificiel et saisit les poignets de polly. Il poussa de toutes ses forces et les écarta pour se rapprocher d'elle. Serrant les dents, il parla d'une voix sans équivoque.

\- **Je suis ton dresseur et tu va m'obéir.**

- **JAMAIS !**

Elle se débattit mais il tint bon avant d'insister.

\- **Tu. Va. M'obéir.**

\- **rrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!**

Il serra de toutes ses forces et Polly se mit a geindre sous l'effort. Le garçon prenait le dessus en terme de force brute.

\- **Je suis ton dresseur. Obéis moi immédiatement.**

Elle rugit à en percer les tympans, mais Mike fixa cet oeil frontal et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Peu à peu elle cessait de bouger puis elle s'immobilisa tout en restant sous cette forme. L'air hagard, elle bredouilla:

\- M-Mike? C'est... C'est toi?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Mais je...

\- maîtrise les choses de façon admirable. Regarde toi.

Elle recula légèrement et contempla ses pattes et son corps avec stupeur avant de reporter son regard sur le dresseur.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda son petit ami.

\- Bien... c'est très étrange... c'est comme si mon esprit s'était dégagé, j'y vois... clair.

\- Tu a encore envie de me tuer?

\- Envie de quoi ?!

\- Bien, maintenant tu va me regarder et je vais m'approcher.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Détends toi Polly.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avança sa main droite. Il la tendit vers la fourrure. Centimètre après centimètre le contact devenait de plus en plus imminent. Ses doigts se plongèrent dans la toison immaculée et il la caressa avec une très grande douceur.

\- Chhhh... je suis là Polly. C'est moi, tu n'a rien à craindre.

Elle ferma tous ses yeux et se mit à ronronner paisiblement. Enhardi par cette docilité, il se pressa contre elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. La scène semblait surréaliste avec tous les pokémon hors de combat et le cadavre de l'Ursaring gigantesque mais pourtant le dresseur en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se tenait pres d'elle et il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux. Il l'embrassa tendrement au dessus du troisième oeil et elle diminua légèrement de taille tandis que sa fourrure reprenait sa couleur grisâtre et que la méga-evolution se résorbait.

Pleurant dans les bras de son petit ami, elle geignit:

\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça?! Ça aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe !

\- Parce qu'il faut que l'on se fasse confiance aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Le procédé n'était pas très fair-play mais je voulais que tu sois agressive à mon égard sans savoir que c'était moi, sinon tu aurait retenu tes coups et tu n'aurais pas méga-évolué.

\- Oh Mike...

\- C'est rien... Je refusais de croire que tu n'etait qu'un monstre sanguinaire.

Elle reprit forme humaine et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, secouée d'un sanglot. Caressant ses cheveux il murmura:

\- C'est fini. On va se reposer pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi.

Il se saisit du sac posé non loin par Polly et sortit la tente ainsi que de nombreuses baies. Les distribuant a ses pokémon, elles se remirent rapidement sur pied et il leur expliqua la situation en leur montrant le masque. Sa compagne s'assit et contempla l'objet.

\- Mais... on dirait un miroir...

\- C'est fait exprès.

\- Qui t'a donné ça?

\- Rochard.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- L'idée me plaisait beaucoup. Ça me rappelle un personnage de livre que j'aimais beaucoup quand j'etais petit. Et de plus avec ma couleur de peau inhabituelle et la réputation que tu m'a donné avec ce magasine, je me suis dit que la jouer anonymat ne serait pas du luxe.

Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et posa le masque sur le sol. Mike ramassa Exagide et prit bien soin d'elle. Polly regarda le pokémon d'un air gêné et s'excusa à voix basse:

\- Tu a été très courageuse de nous combattre. Tu a mon respect.

Et sans prévenir, l'épée étendit ses bras en tissus, faisant ainsi un câlin à la jeune fille dans un moment de tendresse inattendu. Tous les pokémon se regroupèrent et un feu fut allumé par Rio dans la clarté du soleil couchant. Les baies étaient consommées avec appétit mais le dresseur en mâchouilla le bout d'une avant de la reposer. Desséliande la prit et la rendit au garçon mais il la repoussa poliment. Moyade s'avança légèrement en posant un tentacule sur le front de Mike.

\- Mooooooo...

\- Non ça va! Insista le dresseur.

\- Mooooooyade!

\- Puisque je te dis que ça va...

\- Il n'a peut-être pas très faim! Rajouta Polly. Ne t'en fait pas.

Le repas continua dans une bonne ambiance mais sa petite amie nota bientôt un changement de comportement dans l'attitude du garçon. Il avait mis sa capuche, cachant ainsi son visage, et ses doigts grattaient nerveusement le sol. Elle s'approcha et sentit une odeur fétide.

\- Oh bon sang... le cadavre de l'Ursaring empeste jusqu'ici... viens donc t'asseoir avec moi!

Elle se pencha pour regarder son visage mais il tourna brusquement sa tête. Curieuse et impatiente elle tira brusquement sur le tissu et vit que Mike avait les pupilles dilatées et suait abondamment, presque tremblant. Inquiète elle posa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami puis sur son front.

\- Moooooyade!

\- Oui, il n'a pas l'air bien...

\- N-non, ç-ç-ça va. Fit le garçon, tremblant.

\- Non ça ne va pas. Il faut t'emmener au centre rapidement.

\- Non, promis, ça va!

Exagide contempla Mike puis avisa le pokémon mort un peu plus loin. Elle s'en approcha et fit une profonde entaille, laissant un sang presque entièrement coagulé suinter de l'endroit ou elle avait coupé. Le dresseur se leva brusquement, comme prêt à courir, les yeux écarquillés et la jugulaire qui battait de façon visible. Rio regarda la scène sans comprendre mais Exagide s'enfonça dans la chair de l'Ursaring et en découpa un morceau de muscle sanglant qu'elle saisit en brandissant devant le groupe. Mike piqua un sprint, arracha la viande de la main d'Exagide et mordit dedans à pleines dents en poussant des gémissements de satisfaction.

\- Ami-de-je ?

\- Mike ! Ne mange pas ça !

Sa petite amie s'avança mais l'épée barra le passage tandis que le dresseur, accroupi, dévorait la viande avec un regard féroce.

\- Il ne mange pas comme ça d'habitude... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il y eut un bruissement aigu et Pierre Rochard arriva à dos d'Airmure pour se poser non loin. Avisant la scène d'un rapide coup d'oeil, il plissa son costard et rajusta sa cravate en annonçant:

\- Il se passe que ton petit ami va remplacer son père.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ouais je sais, on est pas encore Mercredi, mais demain je suis pas là. Et Jeudi nopn plus probablement alors je préfère Mardi soir que Je(u)di nuit. Pour ceux qui aiment farfouiller en quête de références je propose de retrouver celles qui sont dans le chapitre ! Voici les deux du chapitre !  
\- X-Men  
\- Vidocq

 **PS** : _Un jour j'ai joué sur le Battlespot X/Y et je suis tombé sur un Crustabri appellé Crusty. J'ai trouvé ça tellement con que j'en ai pleuré de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Nan, sérieusement, imaginez un peu le truc, vous êtes dresseur et en plein combat vous gueulez " **EN AVANT MON FIDELE CRUSTY LE CRUSTABRI !** " le mec d'en face déclare forfait tellement il rigole._


	132. Chapitre 132: prévenance

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Fit Polly, estomaquée.

\- Ce très cher Mike est entrain de bouleverser les lois de la nature.

\- Mais... comment nous avez vous trouvés?

\- En voulant revenir vous voir à Oliville vous étiez déjà partis. Mais une fille terrifiée parlant d'une apparition surnaturelle dans la forêt m'a confirmé que vous n'étiez pas loin.

\- Pourquoi vouloir revenir vers Mike alors?

\- J'ai procédé a des analyses poussées lorsque j'ai installé des prothèses dernier cri à ton petit ami. J'ai pu comparer avec d'anciennes analyses. Il y a eu du changement.

\- C-comment ça? Fit Polly, inquiète.

\- Ton petit ami possédait un ADN séquencé unique avec environ quatre-vingt pour cent d'humain et vingt pour cent de pokémon. Ce taux vient de passer à soixante-quinze pour cent pokémon, et le reste humain.

\- Et alors?!

\- Après que ton cher et tendre t'ai recherché, Giratina a tenté de l'arrêter. Comme moi tu a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

\- Oui...

\- J'en ai longuement discuté avec Cynthia et nous sommes parvenus à une conclusion.

\- J'écoute ! Fit Polly, inquiète.

\- Ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

\- **Dites-le !**

\- Bien. Etant donné que Mike échappe de plus en plus à Giratina, nous pensons que ce dernier a interféré avec ton petit ami à un niveau biologique.

\- Mais dans quel intérêt ?!

\- Giratina semble avoir une rancune tenace contre Arceus. Il aurait modifié le garçon pour en faire une sorte de bombe a retardement.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Une bombe sous la forme d'un Giratina junior en quelque sorte. À en croire les relevés, ton petit ami aurait du changer de façon drastique mais c'est comme si cette part d'humanité s'accrochait en lui, empêchant une transition complète. Sa personnalité semble indemne mais ses goûts et préférences risquent de changer ou de s'exacerber.

\- Et je fais quoi moi dans tout ça?

\- Tu le surveille. Pour le moment nous le laissons en liberté mais au moindre dérapage de sa part je veux que tu appelle ce numéro spécial. Fit le maître en tendant un petit papier.

\- Pour le faire tuer ?!

\- Ne sois pas idiote. C'est un cas unique et sans précédent, nous voulons comprendre. De plus tu es la mieux placée pour le suivre au jour le jour et constater d'éventuels problèmes.

\- Oh Mike... fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je dirais plutôt merci.

\- H-hein?

\- Celle qu'il faut remercier ici, c'est toi.

\- Mais...

\- Qui d'autre arriverait à empêcher le fils de Giratina de succomber à sa véritable nature ? Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, vous partagez un lien unique et je pense qu'il ne succombe pas à sa nature tout simplement parce que tu es là, avec les autres et que le dernier rempart de son humanité est juste là, dans son coeur.

\- C'est... c'est gentil...

\- Mais à double tranchant.

\- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose de très grave, c'est ça?

\- Regarde.

Pierre Rochard tira une branche enflammée du feu et la pointa simplement en direction de Polly, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Mike avait bondi avec une célérité inhumaine et venait de se saisir de la branche en l'éteignant puis la brisant dans la foulée, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Sa compagne se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais le maître d'Hoenn fit un geste de paix au dresseur qui retourna manger la chair de l'Ursaring à même le cadavre dans un ragoûtant bruit de mastication.

\- Il vous défendra corps et âme. Plus que jamais, vous devez vous serrer les coudes et redoubler d'attention aussi bien pour lui que pour vous.

\- Promis.

\- Je ne voudrais pas à avoir une catastrophe sur les bras. C'est un gentil garçon et je ne veux pas le priver d'une vie normale. L'enfermer serait une regrettable décision.

\- Il sera plus en sécurité dehors quand même...

\- au contraire.

\- Comment ça?

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux pour étouffer la condition de ton petit ami mais sa peau et son apparence le trahissent, vous allez devoir être extrêmement prudents et surtout, tu va devoir anticiper d'éventuels changements de comportement et de préférences.

Polly ne répondit rien et observa à la lueur des ombres projetées le corps de son petit ami qui s'activait à dévorer la ou il pouvait mordre. Pierre se raidit et s'étira le cou tout en brossant son costard avant d'annoncer:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, faites tous attention à vous et contactez ce numéro si ça tourne à la catastrophe.

\- Mais... et Cynthia?

\- Si ça a l'air gérable, appelez là, mais si on assiste à la fin du monde ce sera la pire personne à contacter.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Est-ce que le nom d'Orion t'évoque quelque chose?

\- Oui...

\- Elle prends ça beaucoup trop à coeur et Mike est entrain de devenir pour elle une chance de racheter son erreur de jeunesse. J'ai bien vu comme elle ne le lâchait pas du regard lorsque vous avez débarqués ensembles du contre-monde.

\- Vous insinuez que...

\- Aucune insinuation, uniquement de l'information. À toi d'en faire ce que tu souhaite.

Mike émit un rot bruyant et s'avança vers le groupe avant de s'asseoir à coté de Polly, le visage couvert de sang et l'air satisfait. Rochard fit une moue dégoûtée et murmura:

\- Par Arceus, quelle odeur...

Plaçant un mouchoir sur son visage, il prit congé et repartit sur son pokémon sous le ciel étoilé de Johto. Le garçon se pencha vers sa petite amie en ouvrant les lèvres mais elle le repoussa.

\- Ah non certainement pas! Tu viens de manger de la viande pas fraîche et tu pue la mort! Hors de question! Va te laver et on en reparlera!

Elle s'écarta et détournant la tête, n'osant pas montrer à quel point le visage ensanglanté de son dresseur l'avait terrifiée. Il soupira et s'avança vers Rio qui le repoussa également. Dépité il se leva pour se mettre en marche.

\- Hé! Tu va ou? Demanda Polly.

Il ne répondit rien et se roula en boule près du cadavre de l'Ursaring puis ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent qu'un lourd ronflement confirma qu'il s'était endormi. Moyade et Desséliande ronflaient également dans l'herbe tandis qu'Exagide grattait le sang seché sur sa lame à l'aide du rebord de son bouclier. Les révélations de la soirée lui tournaient dans la tête et les yeux lourds eurent raison d'elle et la jeune fille fut emportée dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce fut le soleil matinal qui la réveilla et en se redressant, elle vit qu'il ne restait plus que les os d'Ursaring qui jonchaient le sol. Une énorme foule de pokémon sauvages était rassemblée autour des restes et s'appliquait à récurer les dernières traces de chair. Inquiète elle prit sa forme naturelle et s'approcha mais elle ne vit aucun signe de Mike. Cependant des herbes écrasées et une trace de sang importante partaient des restes pour filer entre les arbres plus loin. Suivant cette macabre piste, elle arriva au bord d'un petit lac ou elle vit son petit ami qui se baignait. Il avait déposé sa tunique et seule sa tête dépassait de l'eau. S'avançant doucement, elle observa le garçon et vit qu'il bougeait son bras de façon répétitive au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle ecarquilla son oeil valide et surgit des buissons.

\- **HÉ !**

Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête. Depuis le rebord de l'eau elle constata qu'au lieu d'être bleue, l'eau avait viré au rouge clair. Imaginant le pire elle se retint d'un vomissement avant de murmurer:

\- Certaines choses je suis ouverte d'esprit mais là...

Il se redressa et souleva une gigantesque masse de sous l'eau, dévoilant la peau immense de l'Ursaring, légèrement rougie mais propre. Dans sa main il tenait une pierre au rebord affûté dont il se servait pour la récurer et fit un signe de salut à sa compagne. Polly se détendit en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Un problème? Demanda le garçon, d'une voix enjouée.

\- N-non, c'est juste qu'en te voyant comme ça dans l'eau et... enfin bref.

\- Hein?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Attends, tu a cru que je...

\- Oublie.

\- **Hahahahahahahaha !**

Il éclata de rire en tirant la peau hors de l'eau et l'étendit entre deux arbres, hilare.

\- Oh ça va hein, fallait dire que la situation avait de quoi être équivoque hein !

\- Et alors? Si ça avait été le cas ?

\- C'est dégoûtant !

\- Qui est venue m'espionner de bon matin ?

\- Ça va j'ai dit!

\- Tu es de mauvais poil ou quoi?

\- **Non !**

\- On dirait que si.

\- **PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE NON !**

Polly venait de crier et des pokémon sauvages sortirent de l'eau en fuyant. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Détends toi...

\- Oh Mike... C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi?

\- Je suis si inquiète pour nous !

\- Comment ça?

\- Regarde toi ! Tu n'aura jamais de vie normale ! Même ta peau te trahis! Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

\- Regarde moi. Fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'ai un rêve. J'accomplirais ce rêve quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce sera avec toi et avec les autres.

\- M-mais...

\- Ça ira. Fait moi confiance. On s'en est tiré jusqu'à présent, on affrontera tout ce qui sera en travers du chemin mais on y arrivera.

Elle soupira et il se plaça derrière elle en lui caressant la tête. Elle reprit forme humaine et il l'enlaça tendrement. Dirigeant sa main vers le bassin de sa petite amie, elle eut une vision d'Eusèbe dans la cabine et elle interrompit brusquement son geste, gênée:

\- N-non.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Non!

\- Bah alors?

\- Je... je ne peux pas.

Il se plaça à nouveau en face d'elle:

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Mike. C'est non.

Il souffla par les narines, visiblement très déçu, et se rhabilla tranquillement.

\- Tu m'en veux? Demanda sa compagne, mal à l'aise.

\- Tant pis, je ferais avec. Répondit-il sèchement en tâtant la peau suspendue.

Il la souleva a plusieurs endroits et l'essora comme il put avant d'ajouter:

\- Bon... à ce train là dans trois jours elle sera pas sèche...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte en faire?! S'étonna sa compagne.

\- L'emmener.

\- Quoi?! Mais tu a vu la taille du truc?! On pourrait construire une yourte avec ça!

\- Moi j'ai plus de sac de couchage et à Sinnoh les températures sont loin de celles d'Hoenn ou même d'ici. Le mont couronné est en permanence sous la neige.

\- Hors de question que je promène ça !

\- Qui t'a dit que ce serait toi?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais Rio arriva à cet instant.

\- Ami-de-je ? Ombre-de-froid ? Ah ici ! Je-moi trouvé eux ! S'exclama t'elle en tournant la tête.

Moyade, Desséliande et Exagide arrivèrent, observant la peau avec intérêt. Mike demanda d'une voix douce et chaleureuse:

\- Rio tu veux bien me rendre un service ma belle, s'il te plaît?

\- Ami-de-je demande gentil !

\- Je voudrais que tu allume quelques feux avec Feu Follet, la fumée et la chaleur devraient secher la peau et je pourrais en disposer avant midi.

Polly s'assit en boudant en murmura:

\- " _Rends moi un service ma belle_ " et gnagnagni et gnagnagna! Manquerais plus qu'ils...

Comme si ses pensées s'étaient matérialisées, Rio s'avança en embrassant son dresseur avec passion et lui portant la main aux fesses en agrippant fermement le postérieur du garçon.

\- **Hé !** Fit Polly, mi jalouse-mi gênée.

\- Quoi ? Fit Mike, légèrement exaspéré. C'est pas parce que tu a pas voulu que tu doit te manifester!

Elle croisa les bras, mais ne pouvait ignorer le bruit qui faisait leur embrassade. À l'instant ou elle se décida à se joindre à eux, elle entendit la voix d'Eusèbe murmurer:

\- _Pooooooollyyyyyyy_...

Terrifiée elle reprit sa forme naturelle et se prépara à se battre de toutes ses forces. Mike s'ecarta de rio en demandant:

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- **LA FERME !**

Le dresseur se dégagea complètement et prit une voix ferme:

\- Ecoute Polly. Ou tu me dit ce qui ne va pas, ou tu file dans ta ball jusqu'à ce que ta mauvaise humeur soit passée.

Elle ne répondit rien, tendant l'oreille.

\- Dernière sommation. Fit Mike.

\- **Très bien alors enferme moi, comme ça tu aura la paix !**

Il tira la Luneball et rappela Polly d'un regard exaspéré en murmurant à la ball:

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Va te faire voir, Mike. Fit la voix de sa petite amie, provenant de la ball.

Fâché par cette réponse, il fourra énergiquement la ball au fond du sac et mit ce dernier sous un pli de sa tunique en marmonnant:

\- Très bien. Reste la dedans avec ta mauvaise humeur.

Rio alluma plusieurs feux puis Exagide agita son bouclier pour diriger la fumée sur la peau qui séchait. Au bout de plusieurs heures avec la chaleur, le soleil et l'enfumage elle avait légèrement diminué de taille mais elle était devenue souple et relativement douce. Ils la décrochèrent des branches et finalement elle fut roulée et Fluchgeist, prenant sa forme naturelle, la rangea dans son sarcophage. Il déposa un baiser sur le cercueil ambulant tout en souriant et la remercia chaleureusement. Rapellant tout le monde, il consulta son Vokit puis la carte sur son Pokédex et suivit la direction donnée.

A en juger par le détour plusieurs jours de marche étaient à prévoir et il regrettait de ne pas avoir de pokémonture. Le déséquilibre permanent avec ses nouvelles prothèses, plus lourdes et denses que les précédentes l'épuisaient et le comportement de sa compagne l'avait exaspéré. Au bout d'une heure il posa ses affaires au sol, exténué. Il se frotta les yeux en se remémorant qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourtant son corps semblait tiraillé entre un repos réparateur et continuer la marche. Son repas de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et son ventre se mit à grogner. Il se releva pour marcher mais soudainement, son corps et son mental semblèrent faillir simultanément et il s'écroula sur le sol, exténué.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _" **Ouais hé vas-y t'a dit tu publierais rien aujourd'hui !** " Je sais mais il s'avère que j'ai un petit créneau et accès à un notebook et Internet. La fanfic a eu un an le 28 janvier et je me rends compte que j'ai même rien fait de particulier et étant donné que j'ai **VACHEMENT** d'avance (l'histoire est terminée d'être rédigée dans les grandes lignes) **vous aurez un chapitre par jour et deux chapitres mercredi et samedi pendant une semaine!**_  
 _  
 **(Je remercie tous les lecteurs/lectrices et les revieweurs/revieweuses pour leurs retour, c'est grâce à vos commentaires que j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose de constructif !** )_


	133. Chapitre 133: mépris

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un désagréable picotement lui parcourut la nuque. Le soleil était à son zénith et tout était silencieux. Ramassant ses affaires il suivit sa carte sur le pokédex pour rejoindre la route principale tout en changeant sa tunique pour adopter la fourrure grisâtre. Mais perdu dans ses pensées, il déboula maladroitement sur un sentier et percuta quelqu'un.

\- **Hé! Regardez ou vous allez !**

\- J-je... commença Mike, hagard.

\- C'est quoi ce costume ?

\- Quel costume ?

\- Ben tu t'es peint en gris et tu porte une drôle de fourrure grisâtre.

\- Oh ça ! Fit Mike en considérant sa tenue.

\- C'est une fête locale ?

\- De quoi ?!

\- Mais cet accoutrement, c'est pour une fête ou une cérémonie ?

\- Mais... pas du tout...

\- Te fout pas de moi ! Je suis certain que tu es un de ces types bizarres avec un club de types tout aussi bizarres !

\- Absolument pas, je suis quelqu'un de normal ! Protesta Mike, surpris.

Un groupe de dresseur surgit un peu plus loin et le garçon les interpella:

\- **Hé venez voir, j'ai trouvé un des ces dresseurs bizarroïdes !**

\- Mais je ne... commença Mike.

\- Oooooh ! Fit une fille blonde d'une vingtaine d'années. Il est mignon mais la peinture grise c'est moche.

\- Ce n'est pas de la peinture !

\- **Paye toi notre tête et tu va le regretter !** Fit un gros balaise en s'avançant.

Mike fut rapidement encerclé et se sentit passablement mal à l'aise. Tous le dévisageaient avec curiosité et d'un air suspicieux. La fille ajouta:

\- Et ses yeux... beurk, les lentilles c'est carrément glauque.

\- Tu crois que c'est un nouveau genre de dresseur ? Un peu comme les clubs qu'on a déjà ? Demanda quelqu'un du groupe.

\- Aucune idée mais il fout la trouille. En plus il sent la mort ! Rajouta la blonde en se pinçant le nez dans une mine dégoûtée.

Il y eut brusquement un silence et l'une des personnes avança la main pour le toucher. Inconsciemment il recula d'un geste défensif mais le garçon qu'il avait bousculé par mégarde prit la parole.

\- Moi je vous parie que c'est un détraqué qui rôde dans la forêt.

\- Mais pas du tout ! répondit Mike, inquiet et nerveux.

\- Regardez le, ces fringues bizarres, cette odeur, il est pas clair dans sa tête ce mec.

Les personnes s'écartèrent légèrement et il voulut passer, mais il fut retenu par le garçon:

\- Minute. Toi tu reste là.

\- É-écoutez, fit Mike, embarrassé. Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai bousculé, je ne voulais pas...

Un caillou lui heurta vivement la tête, lui laissant une trace rouge sur le crâne. Il se protegea instinctivement mais un coup de branche suivit, écrasant le dos de sa main. La douleur ne le dérangeait pas mais la situation commençait à déraper. Il ne voulait pas faire durer les choses et une fuite rapide lui semblait etre une bonne idée. Bousculant la fille devant lui, il sortit du cercle de personnes et ce fut une volée de pierres, de bois et d'insultes qui le suivirent. Pressant le pas, il se rendit compte que ses suiveurs semblaient déterminés à le rattraper et il entendit quelqu'un brailler:

\- **On va lui flanquer une raclée à cet allumé ! Tous à vos pokémon !**

Il y eut des bruit de Pokéball et il put voir des dresseurs appeller des renforts. Souhaitant mettre un terme a cet incident, il s'immobilisa en levant ses bras. Mais au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche, Polly apparut sous sa forme humaine en vociférant:

\- **VOUS ALLEZ LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX !**

Le groupe s'immobilisa.

\- Hé c'est qui celle la?

\- Aucune idée. Vu sa tête elle doit faire partie de son club.

\- Matte un peu la poitrine, ils sont carrément plus gros que ceux de Vanessa... fit un garçon en ricanant.

La jeune fille blonde sembla se mettre en colère à cette annonce et couina:

\- C'est juste un gros bébé ! Il a besoin d'une fille super laide pour le protéger ! Tellement pouilleuse qu'elle doit faire fuir les pokémons sauvages !

Il y eut un éclat de rire généralisé mais Polly répondit sèchement:

\- J'essaye pas de mentir sur mon gabarit en rembourrant mes habits moi au moins.

Il y eut un silence ou tout le monde s'immobilisa et la dénommée Vanessa devint rouge comme une baie Tamato. S'approchant vivement de Polly, elle lui décocha une gifle fulgurante et un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Mike sentit le sang affluer brusquement dans son corps comme un tsunami et en quelques instants, toute émotion fut supplantée par une colère irrépressible. Pressentant la réaction de son petit ami, Polly se retourna immédiatement en murmurant:

\- Je t'en prie, calme toi. C'était rien du tout. Elle frappe avec la force d'un Carapuce malade.

\- Je vais la...

\- Rien du tout. Laisse les tranquilles et détends toi.

Le groupe de dresseurs éclata de rire puis ils firent demi-tour les un après les autres en riant, plaçant quelques insultes stupides et en retournant sur le sentier. Le garçon expira lentement et traversa les bois, suivi par sa petite amie. Ils marchèrent sans échanger le moindre mot, Polly craignant qu'il n'explose sous le coup de la colère. Il ne s'arrêta qu'a la nuit tombée pour s'assoir, maussade, aux abords d'une grotte. Polly demanda timidement:

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va?

\- " _Ça va_ " ?! Tu me demande si " _ça va_ "?!

\- Mike... je sais que tu a juste voulu me défendre, mais ne donne pas de grain à moudre à ces abrutis et ne te fait pas remarquer...

Il s'avança et poussa un cri qui provoqua une fuite généralisée des pokémon sauvages dans les parages. Sa compagne voyait bien qu'il était furieux mais elle n'osait rien dire qui puisse le vexer ou le mettre encore plus en colère. Il leva les bras puis les relaissa tomber et d'une voix inhumaine, le dresseur gronda:

\- **Regarde moi ces imbéciles. Ils sont repartis avec leur suffisance dégoûtante. Je devrais les punir.**

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- **Tu va les laisser fuir avec un affront pareil ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te réfugie dans la faiblesse ?! Tu ne veux pas te venger? Tu ne veux pas lui faire aussi mal qu'elle t'a fait ?!**

\- M-mike... je t'en prie, calme toi...

\- **Non je ne me calmerais pas! Je suis resté calme toutes ces années, et maintenant je n'en peux plus ! Ça doit cesser !**

Tout en s'énervant dans son coin, sa petite amie avait constaté que sa peau était entrain de se pigmenter de façon encore plus vive et ses yeux semblaient avoir grandis. Il se saisit d'un rocher qu'il pulvérisa dans sa main de chair et sa compagne se mit à trembler avant de glisser à voix basse:

\- Alors ça y est?

\- **Qu'est-ce qui y est ?!** Se fâcha Mike, passablement furieux.

\- C'est ça qui nous attends?

\- **TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ABREGER TON ENIGME STUPIDE AVANT QUE JE NE PERDE PATIENCE.**

Elle sursauta devant l'air courroucé de son petit ami et de grosses larmes perlèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle répondait:

\- Il a gagné alors. C'est fichu pour moi, pour ton rêve et pour les autres.

\- **MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?!**

\- Giratina. Il a finalement eu raison de toi.

Mike parut se gonfler sous l'influence de la colère et s'approcha de sa compagne qui lui tendit un miroir en sanglotant:

\- Regarde bien la dedans. Ce n'est plus Mike qui s'y reflète, mais lui.

Le garçon resta stupéfait en voyant son propre reflet. Il prit peur de son visage et détourna promptement le miroir de ses mains avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, choqué par la vision. Polly renifla abondemment en continuant:

\- Lorsque tu es venu me chercher, j'étais heureuse et fâchée à la fois. Heureuse de voir que tu avais accompli l'impossible pour moi. Fâchée de te voir prendre un risque aussi énorme. On s'en est sortis par miracle mais j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Si Mike. Tout va de travers. Je te trouve au lit avec cette fille au dortoir...

\- J'y suis pour rien !

\- Et ce... ce... cet... incident p-pendant...

\- Oh Polly...

Il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse et tous deux se laissèrent aller à leur chagrin. Il murmura:

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas du m'emporter...

\- Je sais que tu dois traverser quelque chose de très difficile en ce moment. La situation dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvée avec ces dresseurs n'a pas été agréable. Ton corps est en plein bouleversement, mais je t'en prie, ne cède pas pour un stupide racisme de bas étage.

\- Je te demande pardon Polly, je ne voulais pas...

\- Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne ressens pas tes émotions mais je sais que Giratina est toujours là et que désormais tu ne peux plus ignorer tes origines. Sois fort. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait le au moins pour nous tous. Ne succombe pas.

Ils restèrent tous deux serrés l'un contre l'autre et la jeune fille ajouta:

\- Au sujet de l'incident lorsque nous avons...

\- Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je m'excuse...

\- Non, écoute moi. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit...

\- Comment ça?

\- Au sujet d'Eusèbe.

Mike écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête sans comprendre.

\- Je... il m'a envoyé quelque chose pendant que nous étions a Ebenelle. C'était un colis. Ne sachant pas de qui il venait, je l'ai ouvert.

\- Et ?!

\- Il s'était filmé avec Sieglinde dans une vidéo dégoûtante.

\- Quoi ?! Elle a un grain ou quoi ?!

\- Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'être ravie sur la vidéo, je soupçonne du chantage ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Et quel rapport avec toi ?

\- Elle était habillée comme moi et il l'appelait Polly en la prenant brutalement.

Elle recula légèrement en se préparant au pire si son petit ami piquait une colère mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta de soupirer. Elle s'exclama:

\- **C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!**

\- Polly...

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu casse tout mais là...

- **POLLY !**

\- Quoi ?!

\- **Eusèbe est mort.**

Elle devint livide et bredouilla:

\- Q-quoi?! C-comment?! Quand?!

\- À Oliville, le décollage d'Algatia a été diffusé durant la nuit et il est monté a bord pour faire le malin. - Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Le pokémon avec lui est devenu instable et il l'a attaqué. Quelques minutes après la fusée a explosé en plein vol.

\- Mais alors...

\- On est pas dans un film, personne ne survit à ce genre de choses.

Sa petite amie plaça ses mains sur sa bouche dans une mimique choquée et souffla:

\- A-alors c'est comme ça que...

\- Oui Polly. Eusèbe ne me pourrira plus jamais la vie.

\- Mais...

\- Il est mort, Polly.

Elle resta sur place, le visage impassible et le regard dans le vide en répétant la dernière phrase de son compagnon comme une machine lisant un texte en boucle. Le dresseur s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras:

\- C'est fini Polly. Définitivement fini.

\- J-je...

\- Il est mort comme il a vécu, en frimant devant tout le monde.

Sa compagne resta figée, comme si cette déclaration l'avait choquée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle annonça:

\- Lorsque j'étais en ville, j'ai senti sa présence. J'ai cru que c'était toi et en regardant dans le miroir c'était lui.

\- Chhhh...

\- Et je l'ai entendu m'appeler. C'était bien sa voix...

\- Peut-être que tu a entendu ou vu l'information de façon inconsciente et que ton esprit te joue des tours.

\- J'étais la première à vouloir le voir disparaître pourtant!

\- Il te faudra peut-être du temps pour assimiler ça.

Tous deux s'étreignirent avec affection et sa petite amie fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Puis elle proposa brusquement:

\- On devrait fêter ça.

\- Hein ?!

\- Il est parti, on est tranquilles pour toujours. Tu va enfin avoir la paix. Organisons quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi pas oui.

\- De quoi tu aurais envie ?

\- Euh... bonne question... laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord?

Polly fit un franc sourire à son petit ami et il s'étira longuement et leurs regards restèrent croisés. Sa peau lui donnait une allure étrange mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement attirant. Elle rompit le contact visuel et elle dégaina son peigne. Le dresseur saisit délicatement son poignet et chuchota avec douceur:

\- Tu permets ?

Polly approuva d'un timide signe de tête et le garçon se saisit de l'outil cosmétique et plongea délicatement les dents entre les cheveux et descendit lentement mais fermement. Se raidissant, elle cambra son dos et étira légèrement sa nuque en allant à la rencontre de la descente du peigne, comme un Chaglam cherchant une caresse. Il retira le peigne et demanda d'une voix toujours extrêmement douce:

\- Prends ta forme naturelle s'il te plaît.

Elle obtempéra et il reprit le brossage, mais alors qu'il s'appliquait, elle l'entendit chanter avec sa gorge, la bouche fermée. C'était une mélodie extrêmement apaisante et elle pouvait sentir tous ses problèmes s'en aller tandis que ses muscles se relâchaient comme sous l'effet d'un tranquillisant. Tout ce qui lui importait était le mouvement de la brosse et le fredonnement de son petit ami tandis qu'elle rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il s'interrompit et Poltergeist le supplia:

\- Encore !

\- Polly... ça fait une heure que je te brosse, il n'y a plus rien à dénouer...

\- Alors promets moi de me le refaire des que tu pourra.

\- D'accord.

Il lui rendit son peigne puis laissa sortir tous ses pokémon. Moyade, Exagide, Desséliande et Tutankafer s'égayèrent rapidement dans la clairière puis le garçon pressa sa tunique, la faisant virer au noir profond avant de remonter la capuche sur sa tête, masquant la lumière sur son visage. Polly soupira légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mike, perplexe.

\- C'est juste que tu fait un peu peur comme ça.

\- Parce que tu trouve vraiment que je fait moins peur avec ça ? Dit-il en descendant la capuche et en pointant son visage.

\- C'est pas pareil...

\- Il faut voir la réalité en face, je ne pourrais jamais récupérer ma pigmentation originale. Alors autant accepter ce que je suis.

Polly tiqua, son oeil se contractant légèrement.

\- C'est parce que j'ai dit " _accepter ce que je suis_ " ? C'est ça ? Rajouta le dresseur.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile dans ta situation mais...

\- Me mentir et faire semblant n'y changera rien. Il a très mal accepté que je te récupère.

\- Justement !

\- Justement quoi ?!

\- **C'est de ma faute si tout ça t'est arrivé !**

\- Bon, okay. Stop. Tout le monde arrête ce qu'il fait et je veux que vous m'écoutiez toutes parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois.

Il observa un silence avant de prendre un ton grave et solennel:

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Même si je pouvais les changer, je n'y changerais rien. Je tiens toutes à vous et peu importe ce que je risque ou ce que je dois faire, je ne laisserais aucune d'entre vous tomber. En restant avec moi, vous savez ce a quoi vous vous exposez, et pourtant aucune d'entre vous n'est partie.

\- Mais... commença sa compagne.

\- Pas de " _mais_ ", Polly. Regarde les. Est-ce que l'une d'entre elles t'a reproché quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non...

\- Fluchgeist a voulu venir dans le contre-monde avec moi pour te chercher. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé c'est parce que je craignais que Giratina ne s'en prenne a elle personnellement. Polly se jeta sur son dresseur en geignant:

\- Tu es un garçon formidable...

\- J'ai un rêve, j'irais au bout, et avec vous toutes.

Tous ses pokémon s'avancèrent et ils firent un câlin de groupe.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. C'est juste que tout est allé si vite, j'ai eu si peur...

\- C'est fini. Tout va bien.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et remonta la capuche de son petit ami en souriant puis le groupe reprit calmement la marche en direction de Rosalia.


	134. Chapitre 134: Dents

preL'après-midi fila comme une flèche et à la tombée de la nuit, une halte fut décrétée. Mike déploya sa tente et y glissa la fourrure d'Ursaring. Des baies furent distribuées mais le garçon fit la grimace. Polly fit d'une voix douce:

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en manger? Juste une!

Mike croqua dans une baie Sitrus en faisant la grimace.

\- Ce sont tes préférées pourtant! Glissa t-elle, ennuyée.

\- J'y peux rien, j'ai envie de viande...

\- Je n'en ai pas...

\- Je vais en chercher alors.

\- Quoi, là maintenant?

\- Mais j'ai faim!

\- Bon très bien, mais emmène quelqu'un avec toi, moi je veux pas voir ça...

Il se leva en faisant signe à Exagide, puis s'éloignant du campement, il penetra dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche son attention fut attirée par une lueur vive et du bruit. Suivant son ouie et son odorat, il parvint bientôt à l'endroit ou le groupe de dresseurs rencontrés plus tot dans la journée s'était installé. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il repéra la dénommée Vanessa et fit mine à son pokémon d'approcher. S'avançant en rampant, il écouta la conversation pendant plus d'une heure, bien déterminé a venger l'affront fait à Polly. Vanessa cherchait à capturer un Fouinette et souhaitait devenir championne d'arène du type normal. Après qu'une deuxième heure se fut écoulée, le feu fut éteint et les dresseurs se coucherent tous dans leurs tentes respectives. Mike repéra la tente de la fille et fit demi-tour.

Il réveilla tous ses pokémon, sauf Polly, et leur exposa son plan. Le petit groupe s'avança discrètement vers le campement en ramassant des bouts de bois et des fougères. Une silhouette grossière de fouinette fut fabriquée puis non loin de la tente de Vanessa, Tutankafer positionna l'imposture non loin des buissons tandis que Mike mettait son pokédex en haut-parleur, déclenchant le cri d'une fouinette. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, une lampe de poche s'alluma et il put entendre:

\- Stéphane, Stéphane, j'ai entendu une Fouinette!

\- Mmmmm... Vané... il est presque une heure du matin... tu l'attrapera demain...

\- Tant pis pour toi, je vais l'attraper!

Mike déclencha le bruit une seconde fois et tous ses pokémon reculèrent, se préparant à la consigne donnée. Il y eut un bruit de fermeture éclair et un faisceau de lampe torche balaya furtivement la canopée. Au signal du dresseur, Fluchgeist lança l'assemblage à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Vanessa braqua sa lampe ou elle avait vu l'herbe bouger et s'avança à l'orée des arbres.

Le dresseur fit signe à Exagide qui saisit la lampe de poche et noya la lumière entre ses bras avant de la casser en deux. Vanessa se figea sur place, n'osant plus bouger. Après un long silence, elle risqua timidement:

\- Quentin? C'est toi? Si c'est toi c'est pas marrant!

Pas de réponse. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la tente, les quatre mains de Tutankafer la saisirent par les chevilles tandis qu'elle sentait quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.

Elle planta ses doigts dans le sol mais laissa un sillon de terre retournée lorsqu'elle fut traînée à vive allure dans les buissons. La panique obscurcissait ses pensées et les muscles de sa vessie eurent tôt fait d'abandonner toute retenue. Les racines et les branches d'aiguilles fouettaient la peau de ses bras sans qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Les deux étreintes la relâchèrent brusquement et la jeune fille se retrouva grelottante et les bras endoloris au milieu de nulle part, son pantalon couvert d'urine encore tiède. Trop terrifiée pour ouvrir la bouche, elle scruta les ténèbres faiblement eclairés par une éclaircie dans les arbres et une ombre dont elle ne parvenait pas à discerner les contours s'agita non loin. Elle distingua une titanesque silhouette avec quatres yeux rouges qui la fixaient dans l'obscurité. Une voix qui lui glaça les os se mit à parler:

"Ainsi tu es celle qui a osé bafouer une de mes prêtresses !"

Vanessa se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrifiée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. La terrible voix reprit:

"Pour avoir provoqué le courroux de Giratina, seigneur de la désolation et shogun des souffrances, tu sera châtiée !"

Tutankafer la lança brusquement en l'air et une matière visqueuse vint l'engluer, la bloquant dans sa position de faiblesse. Secouée d'une crise de nerfs elle se mit à pleurer en silence tandis qu'elle sentait des choses la toucher de partout, accompagnées de sifflements et de ricanements. La voix gronda:

"Tu délivrera le message a tes imbéciles d'amis, personne ne touche une prêtresse de Giratina! Personne !"

D'un spasme de la nuque elle approuva ce qui avait été dit et une force invisible la souleva. Emportée à son campement, elle fut jetée sans ménagement au sol et Mike repartit avec ses pokémon.

Arrivés au campement ou Polly dormait à poings fermés dans la tente, le dresseur et ses pokémon éclatèrent de rire puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Mike avait le ventre qui grognait mais il pouvait encore attendre. Ce fut cette même faim qui le réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à teinter l'horizon en se levant lentement.

Il s'étira puis se mit a sourire en voyant que Moyade avait élu domicile dans les rameaux de Desséliande et qu'Exagide dormait devant la tente, la lame plantée dans la terre et le bouclier devant, comme une sentinelle défendant une place forte. Le garçon vit du mouvement dans la fourrure et distingua Rio qui se grattait la cuisse, tandis qu'elle dormait collée à Polly.

Il sortit lentement de la tente en prenant soin de ne reveiller personne puis il huma la brise fraîche du matin. La rosée perlait sur les feuilles et les odeurs de plantes humides remontaient, appotant leurs grappes de senteurs boisées.

Fermant les yeux, il écouta son instinct. En rouvrant ses paupières il se mit en marche vers la foret dense et au bout d'un quart d'heure, s'immobilisa dans une zone de verdure abondante. Se détendant de son mieux il se relaxa et après cinq minutes sur place, les pokémon sauvages les plus courageux n'étaient qu'a quelques mètres, l'observant et le reniflant avec curiosité.

Cependant le doute le tiraillait. Que faire lorsqu'un pokémon serait assez proche? Céder à l'appel carnassier le rapprocherait de sa vraie nature. Il avait très envie de faire demi-tour et de se forcer à manger des baies, mais d'un autre coté son organisme tremblait à l'idée d'une chair sanglante encore chaude. Préoccupé par ses propres pensées contradictoires il fut tiré de sa reflexion par un petit museau brun et deux yeux noirs pétillants, ponctuant une adorable frimousse fouineuse qui le contemplait d'un air malicieux.

\- Fouiiiiiiii !

\- Bonjour toi.

La fouinette sursauta puis executa une série de bonds dans l'herbe humide en couinant d'excitation. Mike sentait ses moindres véléités fondre comme neige au soleil tandis que le pelucheux pokémon se frottait à lui du bout de son museau luisant.

\- Fouiiiiiiii ! Fouihihihihi !

\- J'en connais une qui te cherchait hier, elle a eu une mauvaise surprise.

La fouinette le regarda sans comprendre, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Lui léchant des doigts, elle se tortilla sur elle même en gazouillant de satisfaction. Le dresseur eut un sourire attendri et la creature se laissa cajoler du bout des doigts. Il saisit le pokémon et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste rapide avant de se figer, livide et tremblant. Il murmura:

\- Mais... je ne voulais pas...

La panique fit grimper son rythme cardiaque et une volonté inexorable lui fit soulever la Fouinette encore pleine de vie il y a quelques instants. Ouvrant sa bouche, il plongea ses dents dans la chair chaude et molle de son infortunée victime. Horrifié par son propre comportement, il avait l'impression d'être devenu ce qu'il détestait. Tuer l'Ursaring ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais une chose aussi souriante et innocente, c'était autrement moins justifiable. Malgré tout ça ne l'arrêtait pas dans sa consommation de chair. Le goût était exquis et ca devenait difficile de trouver ça affreux. Ayant consommé sa proie, un mal de tête effroyable survint, lui faisant perde connaissance. Il fut reveillé par Polly qui le secouait avec energie.

\- Chéri ! Réveille toi !

\- Nnnngg... quoi...

\- Tu a le visage couvert de sang séché...

Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche. Tournant la langue il palpa le contenu et songea qu'il avait du garder des esquilles d'os. Se redressant péniblement il saliva pour cracher le contenu gênant. Polly fit un bond en arrière, horrifiée.

\- MIKE !

\- Pfffffrt... bah... c'est chiant les petits os...

\- MIKE !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regarde ce que tu viens de cracher !

Il baissa la tête et cligna des yeux. Sur le sol un petit tas de dents était éparpillé. Inquiet il ouvrit la bouche et palpa sa mâchoire avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Ah ouf, ça devait être celles du pokémon que j'ai mangé.

Polly s'accroupit en lui tendant un miroir avant de détourner légèrement le regard. Dans la vitre se reflétait sa bouche pleine de sang et au lieu de dents normales, sa bouche était désormais remplie de crocs acérés. Par pur reflexe il cacha sa bouche et contempla ses dents humaines sur le sol puis il regarda sa compagne dans les yeux. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis il chuchota:

\- J-je suis désolé...

\- Pauvre de toi... se lamenta Polly, elle aussi larmoyante.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que...

\- Que quoi?

\- Tu crois que je vais devenir un monstre?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement...

\- Si je deviens comme lui? - On y est pas encore...

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Polly et annonça d'une voix ferme:

\- Partez.

\- Hein ?

\- Toi et les autres, allez vous-en.

\- Mais !

\- Fuyez, disparaissez, faites ce que vous voulez, mais partez le plus loin possible.

\- Mike !

\- Je vais devenir une abomination, on file à Rosalia et je me rends aux autorités, m'enfermer sera la meilleure solution.

\- Chéri... tu a succombé à l'appel de la viande, ce n'est pas la fin... des tas de dresseurs tuent et mangent des pokémons et ils vivent très bien!

\- Et ça c'est normal peut-être ? Fit-il en pointant sa mâchoire carnassière.

\- Pierre avait dit que tu risquait de changer physiologiquement parlant, c'est impressionnant mais dans quelques jours je n'y preterais plus attention...

\- Non, tirez vous le plus loin possible de moi.

\- Mike ! Fit Polly exaspérée.

\- Et si un jour je décide de manger l'une d'entre vous ?!

Polly se raidit bruquement en écarquillant ses deux yeux.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça...

\- Aujourd'hui, non, mais demain?

\- Il y a une différence entre un simple petit pokémon sauvage et nous...

\- Si je crève de faim?

\- On s'arrangera pour que tu mange toujours assez.

\- Non non non non et non !

Il se leva et poussa un hurlement effroyable avant de crier à pleins poumons:

\- JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

Furieux, il tomba à genoux en frappant le sol de ses poings dans un accès de colère noire. Polly siffla et les autres pokémon apparurent. Elle murmura:

\- Tenez vous prêtes, je sens qu'on est entrain de le perdre.

\- Desséliaaaaande...

\- Oui, si ça déraille complètement il faudra agir sans retenue. Je l'aime mais je préfère le voir mort de mes mains plutôt que de le voir vivre comme une marionnette de Giratina.

Le garçon rugissait sous l'effet de la rage et le sol martelé commençait à se fissurer de partout. Polly commença a préparer une Ball'ombre puis Exagide fit de même. Tutankafer fit apparaitre les petites flammes violacées de Feu Follet avec ses mains tandis que Moyade se préparait à lancer Éco-Sphere.

Mike releva la tête et regarda en direction de ses pokémon. Sa petite amie fut sérieusement ébranlée par la vision de son dresseur, le regard fou et les lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs comme un pokémon fou furieux prêt à attaquer.

Une ombre gigantesque se profila soudainement dans le ciel, faisant lever la tête de tout le monde. Polly se mit à paniquer intérieurement.

Dialga flottait au dessus des arbres et ses yeux fixaient le dresseur en proie à une crise de nerfs. Elle vit soudainement qu'elle et les autres pokémon étaient couverts d'une sorte de voile rougeâtre et elle sentit l'orbe platiné irradier depuis le sac accroché à une branche de Desséliande. Terrifiée, elle reporta son regard sur Mike et vit qu'il convulsait toujours au sol. Elle murmura:

\- Oh non, il le voit.


	135. Chapitre 135: Condamnation

Dialga ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un crissement comme une craie sur un tableau se fit entendre et il s'avança vers Mike. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, Polly se saisit du sac et sortit à la hâte les affaires, puis, en tenant fermement la coque semi rigide, elle propulsa l'orbe platiné vers son petit ami en criant:

\- **PRENDS LE, IL NE TE VERRA PLUS !**

Mike s'immobilisa et ramassa prestement l'orbe qui roulait près de lui. Dialga eut un mouvement de recul et sembla hésiter. Tenant l'objet à deux mains, le garçon le brandit le plus haut possible en hurlant. De longues chaînes rouges jaillirent du dos du garçon comme d'immenses tentacules de metal et aggripèrent Dialga par les pattes.

Il tenta de reprendre de la hauteur mais d'autres chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui et il fut inexorablement attiré vers le garçon, en état de transe. Un immense cercle noir apparut sur le sol tandis que le dresseur tirait à la force de ses bras Dialga qui se débattait. Aucun des pokémon présents ne bougeait, tétanisés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Six tentacules noirs rehaussés d'une pointe écarlate sortirent du sol pour tirer également sur les chaînes. Dialga fut alors saisi d'effroi et voulut hurler mais une chaîne s'enroula autour de son visage, bloquant ainsi sa tête. Sa patte arrière-gauche commença a rentrer dans le sol et une voix monstrueuse se fit entendre:

" _ **Ah mon très cher frère, c'est gentil à toi de passer me voir... après tout ce temps je suis sûr que tu a des tas de choses à raconter...**_ "

Dialga rua de toutes ses forces et Polly perçut la peur la plus ancestrale et la plus primale possible dans son regard. Les tentacules de Giratina se saisirent le cou du pokémon et il fut brusquement attiré sous le portail qui se referma instantanément, faisant disparaitre les chaînes de Mike, qui s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

Il y eut soudainement une violente détonation qui fit trembler les fondations même de la réalité. Quelques minutes après le vokit se mit à sonner. Polly décrocha, déboussolée.

\- A-allô?

\- Polly, dis moi que vous n'avez rien à voir la dedans.

\- D-de quoi? Mentit-elle.

\- Une détonation, ça a été entendu dans le monde entier !

\- Ah... euh...

\- Dis moi que vous n'avez rien fait !

\- C'est assez difficile à croire mais...

\- Ou êtes vous?

\- À deux jours de marche au nord d'Oliville, on est restés en forêt mais je pense que vous ne raterez pas la clairière ou on est.

\- Ne faites rien, ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

Il y eut un petit clic et le combiné fut raccroché. Personne ne bougeait encore sous le choc de la surprise. Puis Polly se précipita vers son petit ami qui ronflait paisiblement.

\- J'en reviens pas... il est entrain de dormir...

\- Ami-de-je épuisé.

\- Probablement. De toute façon on ne pourra rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat. Cynthia a appellé, elle devrait arriver sous peu.

Polly ordonna au pokémon de rassembler du bois vert et un feu démarra, la colonne de fumée indiquerais la position plus facilement. Mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait sévèrement. Au lieu de monter dans le ciel, le soleil était fixe, or le vokit indiquait midi passé.

\- Il doit être cassé...

\- Non, Ombre-de-froid avoir raison, soleil pas bouger depuis longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, Mike dormait toujours et Cynthia arriva en catastrophe sur son Togekiss.

\- Par Arceus qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Eh bien Dialga s'est pointé et j'ai donné l'orbe platiné à Mike et il s'est retrouvé enchaîné, peu apres un portail s'est ouvert et Giratina a emmené Dialga dans le contre-monde.

Cynthia se raidit et tremblante, répondit:

\- Dit moi que c'est une blague, dis moi que vous me faites marcher.

\- N-non!

\- Alors on est tous très mal.

\- Mais... pourquoi?!

Elle sortit un livre poussiéreux de son sac besace et l'ouvrit en le tendant à Polly qui lut à haute voix:

" _Ainsi paré des joyaux du temps et de l'espace, Giratina détiendrait le pouvoir d'aller et venir où bon lui semble._ "

Polly leva la tête, curieuse:

\- Hormis les balades temporelles, qu'est ce qu'on risque nous?

\- **Réfléchis une minute Polly !**

\- C'est bien ce que je fais, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité que ça peut avoir pour lui, Arceus est toujours en vie.

Cynthia tourna la page révélant une illustration d'un gigantesque serpent gris, rouge, noir et or, la gueule grande ouverte devant un oeuf.

\- Je vais passer pour une sauvage mais je vois pas en quoi manger un oeuf pose problème.

Excédée, Cynthia revint au début du livre sur une double page ou Arceus naissait du même oeuf. Réalisant soudain les implications, Polly poussa un petit cri.

\- M-m-m-m-mais!

\- Dialga possède le joyau du temps, c'est l'énorme plaque sur son poitrail.

\- A-alors...

\- Il ne lui manque plus que celui de Palkia. Et si Dialga ne se manifeste pas, je suis certain qu'il se montrera fatalement à un moment ou l'autre.

\- Mais personne ne pouvait savoir ça !

\- J'avais fait effacer toute trace de cette légende aux quatre coins de la planète, c'est le dernier exemplaire restant.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que Mike soit au courant de ça, même inconsciemment.

\- Donc si Giratina possède les deux joyaux...

\- Il retournera à la création et dévorera Arceus avant sa naissance et tout prendra fin. Vous, nous, la terre, l'espace. Il ne restera qu'un néant avec un pokémon psychopathe.

Polly se laissa tomber sur le sol en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Cynthia annonça:

\- Je prends l'orbe Platine et je l'emmène. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

S'approchant de Mike, elle sentit quelque chose crisser sous ses chaussures et leva le pied.

\- Polly?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Ce sont ses dents.

\- Mais...

\- Regardez sa bouche.

Se penchant sur le garçon endormi, elle releva doucement les lèvres avant de pousser une petite exclamation.

\- C'est... oh Arceus, c'est dégoûtant...

\- Pierre nous avait dit qu'il changerait.

\- Raison de plus pour intervenir.

Elle dégagea un bras et vit qu'il tenait l'orbe serré contre lui avec son bras artificiel. Mais alors qu'elle s'appretait à le prendre, la main mécanique la retint fermement. Mike ouvrit les yeux et se leva en regardanr la maitre avant de dire:

\- Il est à moi.

\- Bonjour mon garçon. Je sais qu'il t'appartient mais tu ferait mieux de me le donner pour le moment.

\- Jamais. Il est à moi.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, donne le moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Non. Répondit le dresseur, fermement.

\- Mike, ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force.

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir.

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, Carchacrok apparut en grognant férocement.

\- Regarde, fit Cynthia, légèrement nerveuse, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'énèrve n'est-ce pas?

\- **Ce sont des menaces ?**

Le pokémon montra les dents en grattant furieusement le sol, prête â attaquer.

\- Là... calme toi ma belle...

Nerveuse et impatiente, le Carchacrok ne lachait pas Mike du regard. Cynthia s'approcha pour prendre l'orbe mais il recula.

\- J'ai dit non. N'essayez pas de me le prendre.

\- **Mike!** Intervint Polly, **donne lui!**

- **Toi aussi?! Sale traitre !**

\- Mon garçon, tu n'est plus toi-même, pose moi ça immédiatement avant qu'il n'y ait un accident...

\- **Certainement pas!**

Carchacrok poussa un rugissement furieux et se rua sur Mike.

\- **Antarès, non!**

Mais le pokémon n'écoutait plus. Exagide s'interposa en dressant Bouclier Royal mais le crâne du dragon fracassa la défense avant d'enfoncer le bouclier comme si ce n'était que du plâtre. La lame se dégagea à temps mais la gueule du pokémon l'attrappa vivement pour la projeter au sol. Elle posa une de ses pattes arrière sur l'epee et baissa la gueule pour tenter de mordre la garde mais Schwertgeist se protegea de ses bras de tissu qui furent promptement arrachés et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Mike entendit une longue plainte comme une lame chauffée au rouge plongée dans l'eau juste après. Cynthia et Polly retinrent un petit cri tandis qu'Antares piétinait brutalement la lame de toutes ses forces. Mike s'était immobilisé, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage déformé par la colère. Polly se rua entre eux en écartant les bras.

\- **STOP ! STOP ! TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME !**

Le pokémon de Cynthia sembla vaguement hésiter puis mordit Polly en secouant la gueule avant de la projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Cynthia se mit à paniquer et tenta de rapeller son pokémon mais ça ne marchait pas. Il y eut un grondement terrifiant et Mike fit jaillir des chaînes rouges écarlates de ses mains qui saisirent Carchacrok autour du cou. Tirant dessus il attira le dragon à lui et une fois qu'il fut assez proche, il donna un violent coup de poing à la créature, fracassant sa mâchoire inférieure. Effectuant un salto pardessus son adversaire, le dresseur se retrouva assis sur son dos puis tira les chaines en arrière.

Cynthia pleurait en assistant à la scène,incapable d'agir. Polly gisait inerte dans une mare de sang violacé. Le Carchacrok remuait de toutes ses forces et les chaines se resseraient autour de son cou, s'enfonçant dans la chair. Rugissant une dernière fois, Antarès tira de toutes ses forces et dans un gargouillis d'asphyxie, se cambra une dernière fois avant de tomber lourdement au sol, sans vie. La femme poussa un cri et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Oh Mike... qu'est-ce que tu a fait ?!

Il ne répondit rien et une étrange boule d'une lueur argentée jaillit du corps d'Antarès. Une petite ouverture, juste de la taille de la boule, ressemblant à un portail pour le contre-monde apparut au sol. Comme si c'était naturel, la lumière ronde s'y dirigea.

\- **NON !**

Mike leva la main en retenant la lumière.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas?

\- O-oui... fit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Je vois que t-tu es près à remplacer ton p-père...

\- Pour le moment personne ne remplace personne. Pour le moment je peux encore choisir, une fois de l'autre coté c'est lui qui décidera.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça...

Mike commença a écarter les doigts et la boule s'avança légèrement. Cynthia s'avança d'un pas en tendant les bras

\- **ARRÊTE !**

Mike referma ses doigts. La boule argentée n'était plus qu'a une vingtaine de centimètres de l'ouverture.

\- Je t'en supplie, Mike... ne fait pas ça...

\- Alors payez.

\- P-payer?! Mais tu ne peux pas...

\- Polly a donné un oeil et Rio a donné le masque funéraire de son défunt mari pour moi. Que donneriez vous pour Antarès ?

\- M-mais...

\- Je commence à avoir mal au bras.

\- Attends !

Elle tira un petit collier au bout du quel pendait une émeraude très claire. Appuyant sur un petit loquet, la pierre s'ouvrit en deux et une petite musique douce retentit dans les air. Une toute petite image de Cynthia, plus jeune, et d'un Gallame, tous deux entrain de s'embrasser, était insérée dans la partie amovible. La maitre pleurait à chaudes larmes et tendit l'objet au dresseur qui s'en empara.

\- Eh bien eh bien... voilà un souvenir que vous devez chérir...

\- Ramène Antarès.

\- Une minute.

\- **Quoi ?! Mon souvenir le plus heureux de toute mon existence ne te suffit pas?! Monstre !**

\- Aaaaaah, nous y voilà enfin.

\- Q-quoi ?!

\- " _monstre_ ".

\- Je...

\- Tut tut, on ne revient pas en arrière.

\- Mike... je t'en prie...

\- Vous m'appellez Mike maintenant ? Plus monstre ? C'est fou comme les gens changent d'avis quant on pointe leurs erreurs.

\- Tu te trompe...

\- Non non, c'est très bien, vous avez donné le fond de votre pensée, c'est très honnête de votre part. De toute manière les choses sont très claires depuis hier.

\- Comment ça?

\- j'ai été pris a parti pour ma couleur de peau et mon accoutrement.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Vous me traitez soudainement de monstre et je vous parle de jugement basé sur l'apparence, êtes-vous certaine de ne pas voir le lien?

\- **Ne m'associe pas à des choses aussi négatives !** Protesta la femme, énervée.

\- Toujours est-il que je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon père déteste le monde entier. Lui qu'on a bafoué et rejeté dans un monde sans âme. Enfermé seul depuis tout ce temps.

\- Demande toi pourquoi il a été enfermé aussi longtemps et pourquoi il l'est toujours !

\- C'est assez comique de vous entendre dire ça, personne n'a jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui, de comprendre ses motivation ou sa rancoeur initiale.

\- Arceus l'a mis la dedans, ça me suffit comme raison. Les humains ne peuvent comprendre de telles entités cosmiques !

\- Et si au contraire leur différent était très humain, hein?

Cynthia ne répondit rien, fixant la lueur argentée du coin du regard. Mike prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta:

\- Je ne suis peut-être plus tout à fait moi-même désormais, ou peut-être que je suis justement plus moi-même que je ne l'ai été, mais par égard pour l'aide que vous avez tenté de m'apporter, je vous rends Antarès.

Tirant la lueur, il la déposa sur le pokémon et elle rentra lentement dans le corps. Puis Mike s'approcha de Cynthia son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la maitre. Elle fut instantanément happée du regard par le dresseur. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme qui forçait l'admiration et ses yeux sombres avec leurs iris rouges ressemblaient à deux galaxies sanglantes tournoyant dans un éther des plus obscur. À cet instant elle se sentait prête à s'abandonner à lui, à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderais et bien plus. Tout son corps de femme le réclamait et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'abandonner à ses pulsions. Elle fut tirée de sa fascination par le collier qu'il leva entre leurs regards en murmurant:

\- Et par égard personnel je vous rends également ceci. Vous avez toujours été mon idole et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. Polly semble aussi vous avoir en haute estime, alors promettez moi de ne jamais me faire regretter ça.

\- P-promis... fit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Il déposa le collier dans les mains de la femme et claqua des doigts. Carchacrok leva sa tête comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une sieste, en regardant tout autour d'elle. Cynthia se jeta sur Antarès et l'etreignit de toutes ses forces. Le pokémon portait une marque noire ressemblant à un collier la ou les chaînes l'avaient étranglée et le dresseur ajouta:

\- Un petit souvenir pour toi. Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à mes pokémon hors d'un match. Ma clémence a des limites.

Antarès baissa la tête dans un signe de soumission tandis que Mike sifflait:

\- _Pfuit!_ **Rio! Amène toi.**

Rapellant tous ses autres pokémon, elle s'approcha de Polly et le garçon souleva cette dernière pour la déposer dans le sarcophage. La boite se referma et il tapota doucement dessus en murmurant:

\- On file à Rosalia. Navrée ma jolie mais tu devra faire le transport.

\- Ombre-de-froid et Ami-de-je compter sur moi.

\- Allez hop, en avant! Fit-il en chevauchant sur le sarcophage.

Elle plia ses bras comme des pattes et se mit à courir à une allure incroyable, brisant les branches et les buissons sur son passage, disparaissant rapidement à la vue de la femme restée auprès de son pokémon.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Oui je sais que Giratina mangeant Arceus ne peut pas fonctionner en terme d'espace-temps, mais tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure._


	136. Chapitre 136: Reflexion

La monture improvisée filait entre les arbres et rejoignit bientôt la route principale. Mike murmura en caressant le sarcophage:

\- Accroche toi Polly, on arrive bientôt.

Un groupe de personnes se profila au detour de la route et Mike reconnut le groupe de Vanessa. Plaçant ses mains en porte-voix, il cria:

\- **BOUGEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS ÉCRASE BANDE D'ABRUTIS DÉCÉRÉBRÉS !**

Ils se retournèrent pour s'écarter juste à temps. Mike entendit une bordée d'injures alors qu'il franchissait le groupe mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Tutankafer galopait aussi vite que possible. Lorsque Mike consulta son Vokit il vit qu'il était six heures du soir mais le soleil était toujours figé au milieu de sa course matinale.

Un bruit d'aile le tira de sa concentration et il vit une énorme Apireine voler à sa hauteur. Un dresseur la chevauchait, portant un casque d'aviateur. Mike regarda le dresseur qui s'adressa à lui:

\- Excusez moi, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du pokémon d'un garçon que j'ai rencontré à Hoenn, je suis désolé pour la confusion !

Mike plissa les yeux et demanda:

\- Théo ?!

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé on dirait ! Mike, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui.

\- Tu a l'air pressé, il y a urgence ?

\- J'ai une blessée dans le sarcophage.

\- Je vais t'aider, Rosalia est encore assez loin.

Il appuya sur deux balls qui s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre un Cisayox et un Dardargnan qui se saisirent immédiatement de Tutankafer et le soulevèrent dans les air. L'allure augmenta considérablement et s'envolant au dessus des arbres Mike vit Rosalia s'approcher à vive allure.  
Le convoi aérien déposa Mike et Fluchgeist devant le centre. Elle ouvrit le sarcophage et Mike en tira péniblement Ectoplasma. Théo rappella ses pokémon et aida le dresseur a soulever le pokémon blessé:

\- Ouille, vilaine blessure... match qui a dérapé?

\- Pokémon très agressif. Répondit Mike, évasif.

\- Empêcher... Giratina...remonter le temps...pour...manger... Arceus... articula Poltergeist, exténuée, avant de se laisser choir complètement.

Leuphorie se précipita pour porter Ectoplasma et Exagide en secteur de soin et Mike se laissa tomber sur un banc de la grande salle. Il remercia Tutankafer avant de la rappeller en laissant descendre sa capuche, Théo écarquilla les yeux:

\- Visiblement tu a bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre et je ne connaisse pas de baies qui fasse ce genre de choses.

\- C'est une longue histoire et tu m'excusera mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de t'en parler pour le moment.

\- Je ne te force à rien. Détends toi, elle n'est pas en état critique, elle sera bientôt sur pieds.

\- Merci pour ton aide Théo.

\- De rien, je laisse pas quelqu'un dans les ennuis si je peux aider. Je vais rester à Rosalia quelques temps, il y a une variété de baies très intéressantes près de la tour cendrée. Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci répondit Mike, sincèrement touché.

Son ami se leva et sortit du centre. Mike poussa un long soupir et laissa son regard dériver. Croisant le regard d'un dresseur qui passait par là, ce dernier le dévisagea avant de lâcher d'un ton méprisant:

\- **T'a un problème face de caillou ?**

\- Hein? Mais je...

\- **Te fout pas de moi, c'est quoi le problème avec ta peau ? Ta mère s'est tapé une bétonnière ?**

Le garçon éclata de rire puis quitta le centre a son tour, laissant Mike seul à sa table. Il se cacha le visage des mains et murmura pour lui même:

\- Alors c'est ça ma vie désormais? Du racisme ordinaire et des regards supicieux partout ou je vais? Pfffffff...

Il prit son sac et en tira le masque miroir pour le mettre sur son visage. Il remonta sa capuche, remit son sac et quitta le centre. Brutalement, le soleil fit sa course céleste en quelques secondes et ce fut la nuit noire. Autour de lui, tout le monde parlait de ça. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. En un sens ça l'arrangeait, personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il penetra dans le cimetiere pour se rendre devant la tombe ou avait été enterré l'Ectoplasma inconnu. Il s'accroupit et plongea ses doigts dans la terre encore un peu tassée en murmurant:

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens mais repose en paix.

Il se recueillit quelques instants puis se releva tranquillement et sortit du cimetière. De nombreux dresseurs surpris par la nuit sortaient des bois accompagnés par leurs pokémon. L'un d'eux passa non loin de lui, l'oreille collée à son vokit et dit â son pokémon:

\- Tu entends ça Caratroc? Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose la dessous c'est suspect!

Puis il poursuivit sa route. Intrigué, Mike alluma le vokit et regla la station sur la fréquence d'informations:

" _-ablement hilarant mais c'est une toute autre histoire! Revenons en à cette rumeur folle au sujet d'un hopital de Sinnoh ou tous les patients et le personnel ont été retrouvés morts dans des circonstances étrange. Parmi les victimes on a retrouvé le richissime Athanase Ottersmang, il aurait mangé ses doigts alors qu'il était encore vivant. Les suggestions les plus farfelues circulent au sujet de l'origine de cette étrange boucherie qui n'a laissé aucun témoin et humains comme pokémon ont tous été tués. C'est une tragédie sans précédent que doit gérer la tres sexy maitre de Sinnoh. D'ailleurs on raconte que cette dernière aurait un mystérieux homme dans sa vie. Elle est très souvent en déplacement et des photos d'elles en compagnie d'une silhouette mystérieuse circulent parmis les fanclubs. Qui que soit cette personne, ça fait déjà des émules chez les prétendants !_ "

Le dresseur coupa le Vokit, ayant entendu assez de ragots pour la journée. Mais la pensée du père décédé d'Eusèbe le tracassait. D'abord le fils, puis le père. C'était assez étrange. Il longea la forêt, ses pensées errant à la limite du sommeil et de l'éveil. S'arrêtant un instant, il retira son masque et regarda ses deux mains. Revoyant très nettement ce qu'il avait fait à Carchacrok, le dresseur se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait naturellement su comment ça se passait comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Était-ce là le destin qui lui était réservé? Remplacer Giratina dans son rôle de passeur d'âmes ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Un rôle forcé ne l'enchantait pas, mais l'idée que Giratina détruise tout en remontant le temps n'était pas séduisante non plus. Il s'arrêta brusquement et composa à la hâte le numéro de Cynthia. Apres deux sonneries elle répondit:

\- Allo?

\- Excusez moi du dérangement mais...

\- Fait vite. Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Si il remonte le temps pour dévorer Arceus, il va se tuer, non?

\- Comment ça?

\- Arceus est le père de Giratina, Dialga et Palkia, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui.

\- Si il tue son père avant sa naissance, il cessera d'exister!

\- Malheureusement non. Le joyau de Palkia immunise contre les effets du temps, celui de Dialga permets de voyager dans le temps. Il existera donc comme une entité a part entière et si Arceus venait à être dévoré, il assimilerait les pouvoirs de ce dernier.

\- Ah.

\- ça commence a tourner à la catastrophe par ici, Dialga n'étant plus là, le temps s'écoule n'importe comment, je cherche actuellement une solution donc si tu n'a rien de plus important dans l'immédiat, je te prierais de libérer la ligne.

\- Très bien.

Il raccrocha, un peu déçu mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, le garçon se doutait un peu que leur relation risquerait de changer. Songeant à ce qui venait d'être dit, il fit sortir Desséliande et s'assit entre ses racines tout en posant son dos sur le tronc. Elle le caressa maladroitement de ses énormes mains et il se détendit. Le calme ambiant le détendait et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il tombe de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le soleil se couchait mais le vokit indiquait dix heures et demie du matin. Durant son sommeil il constata que Desséliande l'avait protégé en faisant pousser un cocon de racines autour de lui et déposé un manteau de mousse, fabriquant ainsi un lit confortable et frais à la fois. Touché par cette attention il se mit à sourire et leva un bras en disant:

\- Je suis réveillé.

Elle rétracta les racines tandis que la mousse se répandait en d'épais flocons sur le sol. Elle descendit une de ses mains et il grimpa dessus. Waldgeist le posa au sommet de sa tête et il s'assit confortablement tandis qu'il lui demandait de retourner au centre. L'arbre hanté déambula dans les allees de Rosalia, faisant lever la tête de nombreux dresseurs sur son chemin. Arrivé a destination, Mike sauta au sol et rappella son pokémon. Plusieurs personnes le fixaient des yeux en chuchotant. Fâché il lança:

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à mon sujet dites le moi en face, je suis juste là.

Tout le monde se tut et il entra au centre pokémon, d'assez mauvaise humeur. Au comptoir il demanda des nouvelles et on lui remit ses amies avec la mention expresse de ne pas combattre pendant une semaine, les deux pokémon ayant besoin de calme et de repos. Il ressortit immédiatement et fit sortir Polly dans une ruelle calme.

Elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il lui expliqua calmement ce qui s'était passé. À sa grande surprise, elle posa une main sur son épaule en annonçant:

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant cette transfusion.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je te suivrais, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Comment ça?

\- Si tu dois remplacer Giratina, je resterais à tes côtés.

\- Mais...

\- Même si tu termine coincé dans le contre-monde comme lui, c'est avec toi que j'ai traversé tout ça, c'est avec toi que je veux rester. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit ton rôle et quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- Merci Polly...

\- Tu n'est ni un monstre ni une abomination ni quoi que ce soit de négatif. Tu restera toujours toi, et ce peu importe le lieu, le temps ou les circonstances.

\- Je... wow...

\- **À une condition.**

\- Laquelle?!

\- Je veux un mariage en bonne et due forme.

\- Mais...

\- Je m'en fout de qui fera maitre de ceérémonie, je m'en fout que l'alliance soit en plastique et qu'il n'y ait personne pour témoin. Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais pas quoi que tu devienne, tu sera toujours mon Mike. Et si tu doit régner sur le contre-monde, je serais ta reine.

Il fixa sa petite amie du regard, extrêmement fier et flatté par cette déclaration inattendue.

\- Pendant que j'étais dans Rio j'ai entendu du bruit venant de dehors, on t'a aidé?

\- Oui, Théo m'a reconnu a cause de Fluchgeist. Ses pokémon insecte nous ont emmenés.

\- Il est déjà reparti?

\- Non il doit rester à Rosalia pour étudier la flore locale, il m'a dit qu'il serait près de la tour cendrée.

\- Bien, j'aimerais lui rendre une petite visite pour le remercier si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Parfait. Allons-y.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Sa bonne humeur était désormais revenue au triple galop et ce moment simple mais complice lui faisait oublier les regards suspicieux des passants. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent aux ruines de la tour cendrée. L'endroit était calme et dégageait une certaine sérénité. Contournant le bâtiment en ruine ils entendirent rapidement le vrombissement caractéristique d'Apireine. S'approchant ensembles ils firent signe à Théo qui s'approcha d'eux.

\- Eh bien, vous semblez avoir meilleure mine tous les deux.

\- Merci d'avoir aidé Mike. Fit Polly en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Mais de rien. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider une connaissance!

\- Alors? Demanda Mike, curieux. Tu t'es déjà attaqué à la ligue?

\- Oh non, j'ai abandonné.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Le huitième badge est beaucoup trop difficile à obtenir pour moi. J'ai préféré me consacrer à la botanique.

\- L'essentiel c'est que tu sois content désormais.

\- Et toi, Mike, tu en es ou?

\- Je vais sur mon sixième badge.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage. Les champions d'arène sont très forts, je n'ose pas imaginer la catastrophe face a un maître.

Polly contempla le sac chargé de baies de l'entomologiste puis elle fixa son petit ami. Elle s'avança vers Théo et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du dresseur qui sembla perplexe quelques instants puis répondit:

\- Oui je dois avoir quelque chose de similaire.

Elle chuchota autre chose et il répondit d'un signe de tête Affirmatif. Mike haussa les sourcils, se demandant quel genre de secret ca pouvait être. Puis Polly plongea la main dans le sac du garçon et en tira une petite boite contenant une pâte bleue foncée.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Mike

\- C'était ce que tu mangeais après l'incident Ténéfix.

\- oh.

\- Vous qui êtes spécialiste en baies, vous pourriez dire ce que c'est ?

Elle tendit la boite à Théo qui plongea un doigt dedans et la goûta.

\- Hmmmm... fit-il en se léchant les lèvres, songeur. On dirait un peu de...mmmm...oui...mais il y a autre chose avec... hmmmm intéressant... Oh !

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, c'est une purée de baie Citrus, Willia et Prine. Son usage est assez répandu pour ses vertus... aphrodisiaques.

Mike se mit à rougir en entendant ça, mais Théo continua:

\- Le dosage se fait en général au ressenti, il est franchement corsé ici.

Polly gloussa légèrement avant de murmurer:

\- Oh Schwertgeist...

Leur ami fouilla à son tour dans sa besace et tendit une baie blanchâtre à Polly en disant d'un air mystérieux que ça ferait l'affaire. Mike se sentait un peu jaloux et frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait devant lui mais sa compagne devait avoir une bonne raison de ne rien dire, aussi garda t'il le silence. Ils saluèrent Théo puis firent demi-tour. Polly insista pour faire quelques courses sommaires. De la farine, un peu de sel, du sucre, des oeufs de Togepi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Tu a la mémoire courte gros bêta, on a une " _victoire_ " à célébrer.

\- Oh. Exact.

\- Même si le monde tourne au grand n'importe quoi, je tiens à ce qu'on fasse ce gâteau.

\- Tu a raison.

\- Bien on a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Tu veux faire ça où?

\- J'ai envie d'un peu de calme, rendons nous en forêt, on tâchera de trouver un coin en retrait, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je tiens vraiment à avoir la paix. Si il faut chasser des gens, nous les chasserons.

Elle lui prit la main et ils avancèrent à nouveau ensemble, mais brusquement une jeune fille courut audevant du couple et se prosterna au sol:

\- **Pitié prêtresse. J'implore votre pardon !**

\- Mais que... commença Polly.

\- Vanessa? fit Mike, surpris.

\- J'ai compris la leçon ! Je ne désobéirais plus jamais au roi des ombres !

Un attroupement se forma rapidement, les passants observant la scène avec un air suspicieux. Polly vit que tout le monde les regardaient, elle siffla:

\- **Debout espèce d'imbécile !**

\- Je n'ose pas, majesté !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires?! S'énerva Polly.

\- Eh bien en fait... murmura le dresseur à voix basse. J'avais pas digéré la baffe qu'elle t'avait mis et en pleine nuit on lui a flanqué une trouille monumentale, je crois qu'elle a complètement craqué...

La blonde se releva, livide, les yeux hagards et se tourna vers l'assemblée en criant:

\- **SOYEZ TEMOINS ! GIRATINA, LE SEIGNEUR DES MORTS, LE ROI DES OMBRES, NOUS A ENVOYE SES EMISSAIRES !**

\- Mais qu'elle arrête ces conneries! grogna Polly, furieuse.

\- A-attends, je vais... Je vais m'en occuper. Fit le dresseur embarassé.

S'avançant, il posa la main sur l'épaule de la blonde:

\- écoute... Je sais que tu a eu la trouille l'autre jour mais...

Elle se retourna et fixa le garçon du regard, comme captivée. Elle oublia instantanément tout ce qui l'entourait et elle rapprocha son visage du garçon, complètement obnubilée par cette aura mystérieuse et ce regard sans fond dans lequel elle se noyait. Anticipant ce qui allait suivre, Mike posa son masque sur son visage, interrompant l'hypnose, la jeune fille retrouvant ses esprits. Quelqu'un demanda:

\- C'est quoi votre machin? Vous faites du théatre? C'est une de ces merdes de théâtre d'auteur avant-gardiste, c'est ça?

\- Euuuuuuh... Bafouilla Mike. Quelque chose comme ça oui.

\- Ouais ben c'est à chier !

Des sifflets se firent entendre et une volée de pelures de baies vint s'écraser non loin du trio. Perdant patience, Mike saisit Polly et fit un saut magistral en la mettant sur son dos, puis il courut à une vitesse surhumaine vers la forêt ou il disparut, laissant Vanessa seule et hébétée, qui répétait d'un air hagard:

\- Le roi est de retour... Le roi est de retour... Le roi est de retour...


	137. Chapitre 137: Déclaration

Le garçon s'immobilisa et déposa doucement sa compagne. Elle voyait ses veines colorées pulser légèrement et son souffle etait court. Non pas à cause de l'effort mais de l'énervement. Se faisant la plus douce et la plus conciliante possible, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du dresseur et le caressa avec delicatesse.

\- Là... calme toi...

\- Je vais devenir cinglé !

\- Détends toi chéri, ça va aller...

\- Non ça n'ira pas!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... les gens !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

\- Ils ont tous peur ! Ils se cachent derrière des mesquineries et le rejet de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Au moins Giratina on lui fout la paix.

Polly s'immobilisa.

\- Mike ?

\- **Mais merde, c'est vrai quoi ! J'en peux plus de toutes ces considérations et de ces protocoles ! Faut toujours être gentil, se conformer a un foutu moule !**

\- Mike... chuchota la fille, inquiète.

\- Je te jure je crois que je devrais tous les étrangler ces abrutis, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Au moins si je les liquide tous j'aurais la paix ! S'énerva le dresseur, de plus en plus tendu.

\- Mi...

\- **QUOI ?!** Cria t'il en se retournant.

Terrifiée, Polly recula en voyant les iris écarlates presque aussi brillants qu'un duo de néons et les lèvres retroussées du garçon donnant sur une rangée de crocs tachés de sang. Instinctivement elle se protégea le visage en geignant. Se rendant compte de la situation, il se calma.

\- Je... je suis désolé Polly, je m'énèrve pour un rien en ce moment.

\- Ce... c'est pas grave, avec tout ce que tu traverse, n'importe qui craquerais mais...

\- Mais?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir terminer cette phrase parce qu'elle sera vexante.

\- Je préfère une vérité douloureuse à un mensonge agréable.

\- La tout de suite j'ai l'impression de voir ton père.

Mike écarquilla les yeux et se cacha le visage dans les mains avant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Dégageant ses mains, ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il souriait sincèrement.

\- Ah, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en chuchotant:

\- Je t'en prie, ne perds pas les pédales maintenant. Je sais que la situation est difficile pour tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui servir le monde sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Je sais. Merci de me rappeller à l'ordre. Sans toi tout aurait foutu le camp depuis un bail.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourra compter sur nous. Mais n'oublie jamais qui tu est.

\- Ces derniers temps je me demande bien qui je suis, ou plutôt ce que je suis.

\- Tu sais, Pierre Rochard m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup marquée.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il a dit que tu allais changer, physiquement et mentalement.

\- Oui enfin fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ça.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il a ajouté que tu avais fait une transition biologique spectaculaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on entends pas " _spectaculaire_ " ?

\- Au départ ton ADN contenait une grande majorité d'ADN humain et un peu d'ADN pokémon, mais depuis peu, ça s'était inversé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Alors ça veux dire que... que je suis... u-un...

\- Exact, mais...

\- Mais quoi?!

\- Il m'a dit que si tu avais encore une apparence humaine c'est parce qu'une part d'humanité subsistait au fond de toi et que cette petite part refusait de lâcher prise.

\- Quel rapport avec...

\- Laisse moi terminer. Tu a la chance d'etre humain. Tu a grandi comme un petit garçon normal. Ta mère t'a elevé malgré tes origines, ton père t'a élevé malgré que tu ne sois pas son vrai fils. C'est une chance unique que tu a là. C'est ça qui te différencie de Giratina, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu aura beau lui ressembler, avoir un caractère irascible et avoir des pouvoirs qu'aucun autre humain ou pokémon ne possède, tu reste le garçon qui pleurait à notre rencontre, le garçon que j'ai instantanément aimé et celui en lequel j'ai cru pour un avenir loin du sang des arènes illégales.

Les yeux du dresseur se remolirent de larme et il se jeta sur elle en pleurant.

\- Oh Polly... je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Alors oui, tu a une fierté parfois un peu mal placée, tu a des colères potentiellement cataclysmiques, tu es un peu borné, mais je t'aime toujours autant.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces et elle tapota son petit ami en manquant d'air.

\- Pouah ! Pas la peine de me tuer haha !

\- Je te promets de faire des efforts. Je te promets de ne pas oublier ce que tu viens de me dire. C'était certes vexant mais c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Merci.

Elle lui sourit et sortit les affaires achetées plus tôt. Mike baissa la tête et dit à mi-voix:

\- Si déjà on en est là, je... j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Pierre m'a aussi annoncé quelque chose et je suis presque certain qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de ça.

\- C'est que ce n'est pas si grave ! Fit-elle en plaisantant.

\- J'aurais voulu te dire ça autrement et encore moins maintenant, mais ça me bouffe...

\- Oui je sais que tu es accro à la viande! Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Ben alors, accouche !

\- Je ne sais pas quels étaient tes projets pour notre futur, en admettant que nous ayons un futur tout court. On a abordé le sujet une fois mais je m'étais fâché.

\- Ne me dis pas que... fit-elle, le visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu te dire ça autrement mais... je suis stérile.

Elle poussa un petit cri en portant ses deux mains à sa bouche, faisant tomber la farine au sol qui se déversa doucement du sachet rompu. Il y eut un silence qui parut interminable au garçon. Il se sentait très mal d'avoir dit ça, aussi détourna t'il le regard de sa compagne. L'entendant pleurer il voulut se frapper mais ça n'arrangerais pas la situation.

Des tas de jolies phrases préconçues et volontairement encourageantes lui traversèrent la tête mais aucune n'avait la bravoure de franchir ses lèvres. Se maudissant intérieurement il regrettait de ne pas avoir attendu un meilleur instant. Un mouvement lui fit devier le regard et il vit les mains de Polly ramasser la farine avec délicatesse, tentant de sauver ce qui était récupérable. De grosses larmes vinrent s'ecraser dans la poudre et il vit la tete baissée de sa petite amie cachée par ses cheveux tombés devant son visage. Extrêmement coupable il lança:

\- J'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça.

\- N-non mais c-c'est bien q-que tu me le d-dise maintenant...

\- Pardon...

Elle ne répondit pas et ouvrit le sac de son petit ami pour en tirer une boite ou elle versa la farine en entier. Polly inspira profondément et s'étira les bras avant de dire d'une voix neutre:

\- Tant pis.

\- Mais je...

\- De toute manière qu'est-ce qui les attendrais si nous avions des enfants, hein? Regarde comment les gens te traitent alors que tu a une apparence humaine, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils subiraient eux.

Mike resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre ni même quoi faire. Imperturbable, elle continua:

\- C'est triste, c'est vrai. Ça m'a fait mal d'entendre ça, mais quelque part c'est un mal pour un bien. A en croire tes visions, notre avenir est très négatif, mais au moins sans enfants, ils ne souffriront pas. Et en admettant un avenir ou tu remplace ton...paternel biologique, qu'est ce que ca leur laisserait comme choix de vie?

\- Je m'en sors plutôt bien pour le moment... répondit le garçon.

\- Et ce serait que ton père, je dirais pas, mais ton grand-père veut te liquider et il a envoyé un de tes oncles faire le sale boulot.

Mike resta stupéfait devant tant de désinvolture.

\- Bonjour les repas de famille aussi, je parie qu'ils savent même pas ce que c'est de manger, ou alors ils te bouffent pour cinquante a eux tout seul.

\- Polly?!

\- Oui Mike, je me sers d'humour sarcastique pour ne pas fondre en larmes une deuxième fois alors ne me dit pas de me taire!

\- D'accord.

\- Nan mais franchement c'est pas une famille ça! Et imagine tu les invite chez tes parents, je te raconte pas le malaise! " _Oui bonjour je suis le grand-père de Mike, désolé mais mon fils vous a sautée pour sortir de prison_ "

Mike eut un sursaut nerveux et ne put retenir un rire tandis que Polly deformait sa voix.

\- " _Bonjour Monsieur je suis le papa biologique de Mike, je vous ai laissé l'éducation et l'élevage mais maintenant je veux bien m'en occuper. Hé fiston ça te dit qu'on aille voir un match de Pokéathlon dimanche? On se fera une sortie entre mecs haha!_ "

Mike éclata de rire en imaginant l'absurdité de la situation, le cumul du stress de dernier jour profitant de la situation pour s'évader a travers cet exutoire des zygomatiques.

\- " _Excusez moi madame mais votre gigot la ce serait pas un de mes arriere arriere arriere arriere petits enfants? C'est un peu déplacé comme attitude!_ " " _Oh désolé Monsieur Arceus, je vais vous préparer une assiette de nouilles_ "

Mike pleurait de rire en se tenant à un arbre à présent. La situation était si surréaliste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa mère confuse, le plateau a viande dans les mains. Après dix bonnes minutes il souffla un bon coup et dit à sa compagne:

\- Tu a raison quelque part. Ouuuhhh... ohlala, quelle histoire...

\- Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est d'une part pas de ta faute et d'autre part que c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Je n'étais pas contre l'idée mais je n'etais pas pressée non plus. Passe moi les oeufs.

Il tira les oeufs de Togepi et elle commença la préparation de la pâte.

\- A quoi tu fait le gâteau? Demanda son petit ami, curieux.

\- Surprise !

Il leva la tete en regardant le ciel perpétuellement orangé. Ce temps s'écoulant de façon instable rendait tout très perturbant. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains sur les hanches et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle plongea un doigt dans la pâte et leva brusquement son bras en lui mettant une goutte de pâte sur le bout du nez.

\- Hé !

\- Hihihi maintenant je peux dire que tu es une bonne pâte, mon chou !

Elle éclata de rire en continuant sa préparation puis embrassa délicatement le nez de son petit ami en léchant la pâte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il reposa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle replongea le doigt dans la pâte et en déposa quelques gouttes dans son cou. Inclinant sa tête, Mike embrassa la partie concernée tout en léchant l'ingrédient. Polly se mit a frémir et déposa un peu de substance sur sa joue. Suivit rapidement un autre baiser. Déposant la pâte crue sur ses lèvres comme un baume, elle se tourna face à son petit ami et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

S'appuyant sur lui, ils tombèrent à la renverse dans l'herbe fraîche, leurs mains parcourant mutuellement le corps de l'autre tandis que leurs langues partageaient ce petit gout sucré avec vigueur et passion. Roulant dans l'herbe, elle se positionna au dessus de lui, mais il la fit basculer et leurs positions s'échangèrent. Elle soupira de plaisir tandis qu'il confortait sa position dominante.

Il glissa ses mains sous le pull trop grand de sa compagne et remonta délicatement sur sa poitrine, faisant jouer la pulpe de ses doigts sur les mamelons durcis par l'excitation. D'un puissant mouvement de bassin, elle le fit basculer sur le côté, entreprenant de le déshabiller. Après bien du temps et des efforts pour lui retirer sa combinaison, elle pouvait enfin contempler le corps nu de son compagnon. Ce corps juvénile à la peau grise mais aux muscles délicatement prononcés, loin des musculatures de culturistes mais neanmoins porteur d'une élégance très agréable à l'oeil. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle vint s'asseoir sur la virilité de son compagnon en soupirant de plaisir. Après quelques vas et viens, il se redressa pour l'embrasser. Elle geignit délicatement et il la souleva pour la poser sur un monticule de mousse. Ralentissant la cadence mais en ponctuant les mouvements de son bassin, sa compagne se mit à gémir à gorge déployée. Elle se sentait vivre, elle se sentait heureuse. Plus rien n'importait à ce couple si ce n'était leur lien physique et mental en cet instant précis. Le corps de Polly tremblait de toutes parts tandis qu'elle sentait une puissante vague de plaisir deferler en elle. Embrassant sa petite amie avec amour il chuchota:

\- Je t'aime, Polly.

Ce qui eut pour effet de briser toute resistance et emporta la jeune fille dans un raz de marée émotionnel qui la laissa le souffle court et en transe. Il se blottit contre elle, caressant le corps dénudé et exténué de sa compagne avec tendresse. Elle se tourna amoureusement vers son petit ami et lui sourit. Il prit les mains de la fille dans les siennes puis chuchota:

\- Allons a Ebenelle. On écrase Sandra, on file à Sinnoh remporter le septième et huitième badge puis direction la ligue.

\- Tu n'abandonne pas ton rêve de maître pokémon?

\- Non, je veux aller au bout. Je refuse de baisser les bras à cause de ce que je suis. Et lorsque j'aurais vaincu Cynthia...

Polly était suspendue à ses propos. Il atteignit son sac et fouilla dedans avec insistance puis en tira une petite boite qu'il tendit à sa petite amie. Elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant fébrilement la chose et l'ouvrit délicatement. Sur un écrin reposait une magnifique broche en forme de croissant de lune d'un rouge sombre et trois pierres, une bleue, une jaune et une rose, taillées avec finesse et précision se tenaient entre les extrémités comme trois étoiles entre les pointes d'une lune de sang. Polly souffla, les larmes aux yeux:

\- Elle... elle est... magnifique ! Ou est-ce que tu a trouvé ça ?!

\- Lorsque je suis allé refaire le masque de Rio à Kalos, la réparation avait été faite bien plus facilement que prévu et il me restait pas mal d'argent. Le bijoutier réparateur avait ça en boutique et il m'a fait un rabais quand je lui ai donné la raison de l'achat.

\- Oh Mike...

\- Ça représente le trio des elfes de Sinnoh combattant l'influence de Giratina, ils sont l'espoir qui persiste dans le malheur.

\- C'est... c'est somptueux, tu n'aurais pas dû...

Il prit la broche et murmura:

\- Je sais que la tradition veuille qu'on offre une bague mais elle m'a plu instantanément alors je l'ai prise.

\- U-une bague ?!

Il mit un genou à terre et demanda timidement:

\- Polly, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille devint écarlate et éclata en sanglots avant de se jeter sur son compagnon. Elle pleurait de tout son saoul en serrant la broche dans sa main au point d'en avoir mal. Il la caressa maladroitement en se demandant si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Sa petite amie était secouée par un sanglot incontrôlable, un hoquet venant entrecouper ses pleurs.

\- Je sais pas ou on va, ni même si on va y arriver, mais ça me donnera une raison de plus pour pas craquer définitivement. Si tu n'a pas envie je comprendrais mais...

- **Espèce d'imbécile! Bien sûr que c'est oui !** Fit-elle en martelant le torse de son compagnon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux et la serra fort contre lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Un peu de romance dans un monde de brutes, ça fait toujours du bien ! Ils vont en avoir besoin bientôt..._


	138. Chapitre 138

Ils se rhabillèrent et elle embrassa amoureusement son petit ami puis ils prirent la route en direction d'Ebenelle.  
Le trajet dura quelques jours mais le temps s'écoulant n'importe comment perturbait tout le monde. De nombreux dresseurs qu'ils croisaient avec le regard fatigué ou semblaient deboussolés. Sans le cycle habituel il était difficile de fermer les yeux avec le soleil de midi à minuit, tout comme c'était difficile de se réveiller alors que le soleil se couchait. Les pokémon sauvages étaient eux aussi extrêmement perturbés par tout ceci et erraient au détour des routes ou s'écroulant de fatigue en plein

combat. Arrivés à la falaise, Polly demanda à son compagnon:

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je me sens coupable.

\- De quoi?

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Dialga. Depuis que Giratina l'a emporté dans le contre-monde, le temps n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai écouté les informations sur le vokit et partout c'est le bazar...

\- Ben tant pis hein, j'allais pas le laisser te tuer !

\- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ?

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Le libérer.

Polly toussa avec difficulté et s'égosilla:

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- C'est nous qui l'avons mis la dedans, si on le sortait peut-être qu'il nous serait reconnaissant...

\- Tu sais, à ce stade je suis convaincue que Giratina l'a soit torturé comme un foutu sadique soit il l'a carrément tué. Dans les deux cas, je suis pas partant pour un suicide.

\- On y va tous ensembles alors !

\- Quand j'ai dit suicide, je parlais aussi de suicide collectif. Et c'est toujours non.

\- Polly, il s'agit du temps lui-même!

\- Il a un frangin et un paternel non? Ils n'ont qu'à le chercher, moi je n'irais pas. Et de plus je ne suis même pas certaine que tu puisse créer un portail assez grand. On aura l'air malin si il se retrouve coincé entre les deux ou pire, coupé en deux.

\- Polly...

\- Et juste au passage, Giratina est plus grand que Dialga, mais il pourrait très bien en profiter pour sortir de force...

Polly resta soucieuse mais son petit ami levait la tête, semblant calculer la distance qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la caverne en hauteur. Il mit les doigts près de ses yeux, calculant une distance puis annonça:

\- Monte sur mon dos.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- Bon...

Elle se mit derrière lui et croisa ses jambes autour de son bassin tandis que des deux bras, elle se suspendait à son cou. Il s'accroupit et gardant la tête relevée.

\- Mike qu'est-ce que tu... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !**

Il venait de faire un saut de plusieurs mètres et s'accrocha à la paroi rocheuse de ses doigts. Suspendus audessus du vide, Polly serra son petit ami de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais tu es completement malade ! On va se tuer !

\- Si tu continue a serrer comme ça, oui, on va tomber et mourir. Et arrête de regarder en bas.

Il se balança doucement à la force du poignet. Polly geignit:

\- **T'as pas intérêt à faire ça sinon je te t-aaaaaaaah !**

Il sauta et s'aggripa à une prise avant de grimper à vive allure comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Terrorisée Polly siffla:

\- **Rappelle moi de t'étrangler à l'arrivée !**

L'escalade se poursuivit à une vitesse incroyable et lorsqu'il déposa sa compagne elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. La jeune fille rendait a présent bien compte des changements, il était devenu beaucoup plus aventureux mais il avait les moyens physiques d'assumer ses bravades, ce qui certes lui conférait un charisme indéniable mais elle redoutait qu'il ne termine comme un fanfaron.

Ils reprirent la marche à travers la route gelée et la où la dernière fois il avait perdu une après midi dans la grotte ou le sol était lisse comme un miroir, il se servit de d'exagide pour la planter dans le sol et avancer tranquillement. En une heure le plus difficile était derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent à Ebenelle tard le soir mais le soleil a son zénith perturbait énormément l'impression de fatigue. Mike se coucha instantanément mais Polly, nerveuse s'assit dans la salle commune pour regarder la télé. Un stupide jeu de téléréalité ou un dresseur essayait de trouver une compagne pour son Nidoking détourna son attention et elle mangea quelques baies. Cependant, un jingle la sortit de sa méditation:

" _Johto News! Un événement à lieu en ce moment même à Rosalia ! Un groupe de personnes à la peau grise et aux habits noirs dansent autour d'une énorme statue visiblement faite de bois et de boue, représentant le mystérieux pokémon Giratina._ "

Il y eut des images aériennes et Polly suspendit son geste, la baie en main et la bouche ouverte. Un cercle de personnes dansait autour de l'ignoble statue. Ils scandaient à tue-tête:

" **LE ROI EST DE RETOUR ! LE ROI EST DE RETOUR !** "

Une présentatrice apparut a l'écran et annonça:

" _Je vais m'approcher de ces gens et essayer de les interroger !_ "

Elle s'avança vers une fille au teint pâle et au cheveux blonds.

\- Bonjour ! Pouvez vous vous présenter et nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je m'appelle Vanessa, je suis le messie du Culte de Giratina !

\- Pourquoi une telle dévotion ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré une nuit en forêt ! Il m'a parlé ! Je suis sa prêtresse, son oracle, sa pythie !

\- Vous ne craignez pas d'avoir des ennuis avec la paroisse d'Arceus ? Giratina représente le mal, c'est un tabou, non ?

\- J'ai vu le roi en personne pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours !

\- Et que faisait-il ?

\- Il a affronté Dialga ! Des chaines sanglantes ont jailli de son corps et il a ligoté le dieu du temps pour le plonger dans l'abîme du contre-monde !

\- Vous avez vu deux pokémon légendaires à Rosalia ?!

\- Dans la forêt au nord !

\- Vous êtes la seule témoin et pourtant je doute que ce soit passé inaperçu. Êtes vous certaines de ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Certaine !

\- Et à quoi il ressemble ce roi ?

\- Il est beau à se damner, je lui offrirais mon corps comme temple, lorsque vous croisez son regard, vous savez que vous lui appartenez.  
\- Hem. Je vois. Très intéressant.

La présentatrice fit un geste l'air de signifier que son interlocutrice était folle a lier. Le présentateur du journal réapparut.

" _Bien. Fascinant. Merci Brenda. Comptez sur nous pour rester à l'affut de la moindre évolution de la situation, je suis certain que la paroisse d'Arceus aura son mot à dire la dessus._ "

Le journal se termina et l'émission stupide continua. Polly se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

\- Génial. Juste génial. Bravo chéri. Je te laisse quelques heures et tu me lance une nouvelle religion.

Elle secoua la tête puis monta se coucher près de lui et elle s'endormit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son petit ami debout, le vokit collé a l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- J'ai essayé d'appeller Cynthia une dizaine de fois et ça ne réponds pas.

\- Elle doit encore dormir...

\- Il est midi passé.

\- Ah.

Polly se leva d'une traite avant de s'étirer.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelle aussi?

\- Je pensais qu'elle voudrait assister au match...

\- Après ce que tu a fait à son Carchacrok je crois qu'elle t'a un peu pris en grippe.

Il s'efforça de ne pas paraître déçu mais sa réaction n'échappa nullement à sa compagne qui lui dit:

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle s'en remettra.

\- Tu a probablement raison. Comment tu te sens?

\- Ça va.

\- Prête pour affronter Sandra?

\- ...J'espère.

\- Si tu ne le sens pas, dit le moi immédiatement.

Polly ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'annoncer d'une voix ferme:

\- Je me sens prête.

Elle reprit son apparence naturelle et suivit son petit ami jusqu'à l'arène. Sandra l'accueillit avec surprise:

\- Tu... tu a bien changé...

\- Je suis décidé.

\- Bien, sache juste que je suis parée à l'éventualité que...

\- Je vous propose un match spécifique.

\- Pourquoi esquiver le format officiel?

\- Parce que nous savons que je vais écraser votre équipe. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

\- Perdre... du temps ?!

\- Vous avez un Mega Drattak, je propose de lui opposer mon Mega Ectoplasma en un contre un. Le premier hors d'état de combattre est perdant.

La championne resta interdite. Il respirait la détermination et même sa voix exhalait l'assurance et la force. Impressionnée, elle hésita un instant puis donna son accord et se dirigea vers les tiroirs, elle tira ostensiblement celui de rang six et d'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle vit que Mike ne regardait pas et ouvrit en un éclair le tiroir de rang huit pour en prendre son Drattak le plus puissant. Elle serra l'hyperball dans sa main en chuchotant:

\- Très bien, on va voir ce que tu a dans le ventre très cher dresseur...

Elle prit place tandis qu'Ectoplasma descendit dans l'arène en contrebas. Les deux dresseurs insérèrent leurs cartes et l'affichage s'alluma en montrant les portraits des deux combattants. Poltergeist se tourna vers son dresseur qui lui adressa mentalement:

"Ne crains rien. Je suis avec toi."

Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de son petit ami:

"Nous ne faisons qu'un et nous nous respectons. Il n'y a pas de proie ni de survie, juste un adversaire. Personne ne s'en prendra à toi si tu perds. Fait confiance à ton instinct, Polly."

Elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer puis une énergie irradia son corps tout entier, transcendant les limites de la puissance et elle méga-évolua. La championne d'Ebenelle applaudit puis envoya son Drattak dont les ailes basculèrent en arrière pour former un gigantesque croissant écarlate tandis que ses deux pattes avant venaient se loger dans un harnais. Il poussa un rugissement terrifiant à l'encontre de Poltergeist mais elle ne cilla pas. Sandra monta un monocle a affichage digital et vit le lien blanc et le lien noir qui unissait Mike et Polly, la limite pile au milieu de la distance entre eux.

\- Tout bonnement fantastique... Draco Météor !

\- Polly, évite ça et contre-attaque avec Bombeurk !

Le pokémon de Sandra brisa un énorme morceau de rocher du mur et l'envoya si fort que la pierre s'enflamma en sifflant dans sa chute. Polly l'évita de peu et se positionna en vomissant une énorme boule de substance violette qui manqua sa cible.

Pendant près d'une heure, chaque attaquant tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre mais tous deux semblaient tenir bon. Mike voyait cependant que Polly était au bord de l'épuisement, elle était forte mais le Drattak avait clairement un avantage en restant en l'air en permanence.

\- Double Baffe !

Le dragon fit un looping et fonça au raz du sol, Polly parvint à esquiver un coup mais le second l'envoya bouler au fond de l'arène. Elle grogna d'énervement et Sandra vit la lumière noire prendre l'avantage sur le lien.

\- Non non non, Polly reprends toi...

Elle griffa brutalement le sol en brisant la roche sous ses pattes lorsqu'elle entendit une voix résonner en elle:

"Calme toi. Concentre toi. Anticipe sa trajectoire. Une seule bonne attaque peut valoir plus que deux médiocres. Je suis juste là. Il n'y a pas de proie, seulement deux dresseurs et leurs deux pokémon. Je suis avec toi Polly, ne t'égare pas."

Son poil auparavant hirsute et hérissé retomba légèrement et Sandra vit le lien devenir d'un gris uniforme aussi bien pour Mike que pour Polly.

\- Drattak, Draco Météor suivi de double baffe !

Il décrocha un autre bloc de pierre et frappa dedans de toutes ses forces. Polly sauta sur le roc et bondit en direction du Dragon qui s'était immobilisé sous l'effet de surprise, ne sachant que faire. Polly fit apparaître une Ball'ombre deux fois plus haute et large que son adversaire et il fut emporté et l'impact brisa le mur de l'arène. Sandra rappela son pokémon avant qu'il ne soit écrasé sous le poids des débris et l'affichage se mit a sonner en annonçant:

\- **DRATTAK EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE ! VICTOIRE DU CHALLENGER !**

Mike sauta de son podium, se laissa glisser sur le mur de roche et rejoignit Polly en courant. Elle reprit sa forme initiale et tomba dans les bras du garçon, exténuée.

\- **Tu a réussi Polly, tu y est arrivée !**

\- M-merci... geignit-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sandra descendit et s'approcha du couple, ébahie.

\- Je dois avouer que c'était impressionnant. Je vais devoir réparer l'arène mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Mike, un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était un beau combat, vous pouvez être fiers de vous et savourer un bon repos. Ou compte tu aller maintenant ?

\- Sinnoh. Septieme et Huitieme Badge puis la ligue.

\- C'est bien d'être ambitieux. Vous avez un potentiel incroyable, vous irez loin.

\- Merci.

\- Tiens, tu a mérité ton badge.

Elle attacha le badge flambant neuf sur la tenue du garçon en souriant, et un applaudissement se fit entendre. Tous trois levèrent la tête vers le haut de l'arène et plusieurs personnes se tenaient là. Tandis que la plateforme descendait, Mike reconnut les maîtres de régions. Ils étaient tous là. Le groupe s'avança vers eux et Sandra demanda:

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite?

\- Mike, tu es en état d'arrestation. Fit Cynthia, extrêmement sévère.

\- **QUOI ?!** Répondit Mike, surpris.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas... commença Sandra.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que je peux. Fit une voix fielleuse.

Les maîtres s'écartèrent et un garçon vêtu d'un costume bleu impeccable et d'une cravate orange sans le moindre pli, s'avança lentement, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux blonds gominés et tirés en arrière surmontaient deux yeux d'un bleu d'acier.

- **EUSÈBE ?!** S'écria Polly, livide.

\- Moi-même, très chère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! Fit Polly en s'adressant aux maîtres. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il veut ! Comment avez vous pu le tolérer ?!

\- Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis le nouveau maitre de Kanto.

\- Mais c'est Régis Chen ! Fit Sandra, éberluée.

\- Il a pris des... vacances.

\- Personne ne m'a rien dit, normalement il y a une cérémonie et...

Eusèbe écarquilla les yeux en regardant la championne et elle s'écroula au sol, endormie.

\- Peu importe. Je suis là pour ce bon vieux Mickey ! Pas vrai mon p'tit pote? Fit-il en pinçant la joue du dresseur. Mais avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un souhaiterait te parler.

Cynthia s'avança de deux pas et fit signe à Mike de venir. Il s'avança et elle saisit le garçon au col. Un coup de poing monumental en pleine joue manqua de lui briser la nuque, et suivirent deux gifles qui résonnèrent dans toute l'arène. Les yeux exorbités et les muscles tendus elle beugla:

\- **COMMENT A TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA A MON POKÉMON !**

\- J-je...

\- **TU N'ES QU'UNE ABOMINATION, UN MONSTRE, UNE ANOMALIE ET UN DANGER PUBLIC !**

Elle lui flanqua une nouvelle gifle mais les mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient été nettement plus douloureux, laissant à Mike une sensation de couteau planté plusieurs fois de suite dans une plaie béante.

\- Aie. C'est qu'elle a une rancune tenace cette brave Cynthia, n'est-ce pas Polly?

\- Va te faire voir.

Elle lui cracha dessus et il soupira.

\- Bon, je vois que mon petit cadeau intime ne t'a pas suffi.

Il ouvrit deux balls et un Nidoking et une Nidoqueen apparurent. Il saisirent Mike et le plaquèrent au sol en le tenant par les bras. Il tenta de lutter mais les deux pokémon le maintenaient fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Fit Mike, fâché.

\- Mais comme toujours, Mike. Ta déchéance.

Polly tremblait de toutes ses forces puis le garçon s'approcha d'elle en murmurant d'une voix extrêmement douce:

\- Chhhhhh... détends toi ma jolie, si tu es gentille, il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais d'abord, voyons voir ce qui se cache dans les recoins les plus intimes du cerveau de cette maître renommée...

Il leva un bras, fit un petit mouvement de poignet et claqua des doigts. La femme se jeta sur le garçon au sol et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Eh bien! Un vrai bourreau des coeurs ce garçon. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Polly ne répondit pas, tétanisée par Eusèbe qui semblait se régaler de la situation. Cynthia plongea ses mains dans la combinaison du garçon, cherchant son entrejambe.

\- Oh le vilain, il va sauter la maître de Sinnoh devant toi, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça, regarde le comme il se débat! Si il y a bien une chose qui l'excite, Cynthia, ce sont les garçons à l'aube de la vingtaine, surtout quant ils resistent...

\- Arrête, je t'en supplie... pleura Polly.

\- Oh bouhouhou, pauvre Polly cocu. C'est moche. Strykna, ensuite Rio, maintenant Cynthia, ça doit être douloureux de voir son pénis se dresser pour une autre.

Mike se débattait de toutes ses forces;

\- **CYNTHIA ARRETEZ ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS VOUS MÊME !**

Polly vit des larmes couler sur le visage du garçon tandis qu'Eusèbe murmurait à la jeune fille:

\- Un viol en live et tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est dommage.

Polly pleurait en silence, les images devant ses yeux se marquant dans son esprit comme autant de fers rouges sur son cerveau.

\- Mais je suis déçu, je pensais qu'avec ton petit ami en jeu, tu te montrerais conciliante. Je vais devoir me servir moi-même. Tu ne voudrais pas te montrer malpolie devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Alors sois gentille et prends ton autre forme que j'aime tant.

Assistant à son petit ami qui hurlait en bougeant ses jambes de toutes ses forces, elle changea lentement d'apparence. Cynthia se deshabilla complètement en frottant son bas ventre contre celui du garçon. La jeune fille souhaitait que tout se passe le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse mourir. Eusèbe releva doucement la robe et lecha le cou en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille en murmurant:

\- Bien, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui s'amuseront aujourd'hui.

Elle se raidit en serrant les cuisses et l'arrogant garçon éleva la voix:

\- Il va falloir y mettre du tien si tu veux que ça se passe bien.

Il glissa avec difficilté ses doigts entre ses cuisses et tenta de remonter mais fit face à une obstination physique.

\- **J'ai dit: il va falloir y mettre du tien.**

Sa voix était devenue terrifiante et Polly luttait interieurement malgré son épuisement physique. Exaspéré le garçon plaça l'ongle de son petit doigt sur la joue de la fille et appuya en tirant un trait qui se teinta de violet et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur sa peau extrêmement pâle. Cynthia fut alors brutalement éjectée et Mike redressa la tête, furieux. Les deux pokémon tentèrent de le retenir mais il dégagea ses bras, se saisit d'une patte du Nidoking et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la Nidoqueen, les assommant pour le compte. Eusèbe sursauta:

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

\- **JE VAIS TE TUER, SALE ENFLURE !**

Le sol de l'arène avait tremblé sous le cri de rage de Mike qui fit apparaitre deux chaînes rouge sang de ses mains.

\- Hé ! C'est qu'il se rebiffe ! Maitres ! Saisissez le !

A son ordre, Pierre, Peter, Iris, Cynthia et Dianthea se ruèrent sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser mais il se débarassa d'eux comme un Tyranocif se débarasserait d'une volée de Poichigeons. Il attrapa Eusèbe au col de son costard et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le faciès de Mike n'était plus que rage et fureur, écumant la haine la plus profonde.

Il poussa son adversaire et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol. Les chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour des bras d'Eusèbe. Mike se mit debout sur le torse de son rival et dans un effort surhumain, tira les chaines qui arrachèrent les bras du garçon. Tombant ensuite à genoux sur son rival, le dresseur roua son visage de coups, et dans un ultime geste rageur, plongea ses pouces dans les orbites puis tira brutalement sur le crâne de son adversaire, arrachant la tête et quelques vertèbres dans un bruit de viande mouillée et d'os brisés.

Il la brandit en rugissant tandis que du sang se répandait sur sa tête et sur le sol. Polly etait terrorisée par ce qu'elle voyait. La dernière once d'humanité de son compagnon venait de disparaitre. Il ne restait plus qu'un Giratina miniature et complètement déchaîné. Il descendit du cadavre et jeta la tete au loin et tendit sa main à sa petit amie. Polly recula en gémissant:

\- Ça y est... tu es définitivement perdu...

Il s'immobilisa et ouvrit sa bouche garnie de crocs dans un cri bestial et agressif. Mais du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Le cadavre d'Eusèbe se redressa tandis que ses deux bras et sa tête repoussaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Il reprit son aspect initial mais sa forme humaine s'étira et ses bras se scindèrent au milieu, formant des tentacules. Il était entierement orange et bleu par endroits. Son visage inexpressif etait terrifiant de par son absence d'emotions et il fixait Mike et Polly du regard. La voix de l'infâme garçon rententit dans le crâne des deux amants.

" _J'ai transcendé le stade de l'humain et du pokémon, je suis la fusion parfaite de l'acide Deoxyribonucléique_ "

Mike répondit sans sembler impressionné le moins du monde:

\- Désoxy.

\- **Quoi?!** Répondit la chose, irritée.

\- Désoxyribonucléique. Désoxy. Pas Deoxy. Tu est toujours aussi peu doué en biologie.

Polly écarquilla les yeux. Ils faisaient face a une toute nouvelle espèce de pokémon surpuissant et lui ne pensait qu'a relever une erreur d'orthographe.

\- **LA FERME !** Hurla la chose, courroucée.

\- Deoxys. T'as pas changé, t'étais un crétin illettré maintenant tu es une brute illettrée. Belle réussite sociale mon pote.

\- Espèce de sale petit...

Un tentacule cingla sur le visage du dresseur, taillant une cicatrice de l'arcade sourcilière au milieu de la joue, laissant apparaitre un trait noir qui perla de sang.

\- **Ça aurait du te tuer !**

\- Toujours aussi grande gueule je vois.

\- Très bien, fait le malin, mais on va voir comment ta copine résiste.

Il tira Polly vers lui et l'enserra de ses tentacules. La jeune fille était mortifiée et elle pouvait sentir les appendices lui caresser le posterieur et la poitrine.

\- Je vais sauter ta copine sous tes yeux et tu ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

\- Ben vas y, je regarde.

\- **MIKE !** pleura sa compagne.

\- Je vois, on joue les gros durs... répondit la chose d'une voix étrange.

\- Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? S'impatienta le dresseur.

Elle crut que son coeur s'arrêtait en entendant ses paroles mais Mike regarda le bout de ses doigts comme si il etudiait la possibilité d'une manucure. Hésitante, la créature commença à glisser ses tentacules sous la robe de Polly, mais soudainement, une énorme racine lui traversa le corps de part en part. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lacha sa proie qui s'écarta à vive allure. La tête fit un cent-quatre-vingt degré avec la nuque et regarda derrière elle tandis que Mike annonçait:

\- Pendant que tu faisais le malin jai gagné du temps pour Desséliande qui a réussi à sortir du sac. C'est ça quant on veut se la jouer en faisant des tonnes.

Les racines enveloppèrent la chose et Mike protegea inconsciemment sa petite amie.

\- **Excellent, Waldgeist. Maintenant, broie moi cet abruti.**

Mais le coupe vit la chose orange devenir quasi liquide et rentrer dans une racine en remontant sous l'écorce. Mike entendit son pokémon hurler de douleur et vit des tentacules sortir des cavités naturelles du bois. Ils s'étendirent partout et gonflèrent brusquement de volume, fissurant l'arbre de l'intérieur.  
Un cri de douleur déchira l'air et Desséliande craqua de toutes parts dans un bruit de brois fendu avant d'être pulvérisée en copeaux de bois sous le regard tétanisé du dresseur.


	139. Chapitre 139

Polly cria de toutes ses forces tandis que Mike perdait complètement le contrôle de lui même. La jeune fille rampa jusqu'au sac de son petit ami et lança:

\- Ne sortez pas, je vous en prie! Restez la dedans...

Elle le saisit et courut à perdre haleine vers la pente rocheuse mais la chose s'interposa face à elle, lui barrant le passage:

\- Tut tut. Personne ne sort d'ici.

Mais une ombre se rua sur la créature et Polly vit son petit ami qui déchaînait toute sa rage, mais chaque membre arraché, chaque parcelle de chair déchirée, chaque blessure repoussait ou se refermait. De plus Mike fatiguait à vue d'oeil et l'issue semblait défavorable pour son petit ami.  
Une racine mouvante vint entraver la chose qu'etait devenue Eusèbe qui s'immobilisa. Une silhouette obscure se dressa, émergeant de l'amas de bois et tentant de maîtriser les tentacules qui battaient en tous sens. Un oeil apparut en les fixant du regard et Polly s'exclama:

\- **Desséliande !**

Elle s'avança mais Mike la retint.

\- Il faut l'aider ! Plaida Polly

\- Je n'y arriverais pas. Il m'aura à l'usure. Ça m'horripile de l'admettre mais il faut fuir, elle est entrain de gagner un peu de temps.

\- Mais...

\- Cours Polly, cours.

Son petit ami lui saisit le poignet et tous deux piquèrent un sprint en escaladant la paroi.

\- **NON ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! TU NE PEUX PAS M'ÉCHAPPER, PAS MAINTENANT !**

Courant comme des damnés, il se retrouvèrent au dehors et la jeune fille tira vers le chemin gelé mais Mike la tira dans l'autre sens.

\- Pas les grottes, si il fait s'écrouler une entrée on est foutus, en plein air au moins il nous reste une chance, même infime.

Ils prirent tout deux le sentier qui filait entre les rochers tandis qu'au loin, un long cri plaintif se fit entendre. Dans leur course, Polly vit des larmes couler sur le visage du garçon mais il serrait les dents et restait silencieux. Une détonation se fit entendre et la chose s'envola dans les airs comme une fusée. Tournant la tête en tous sens, elle repéra ses proies et piqua dessus. Le couple s'engagea vers un petit chemin qui remontait. Polly écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le promontoir d'où elle avait sauté. Se posant derrière eux, Eusèbe reprit forme humaine et ricana:

\- Ta petite plante en pot aura été un bon soldat, une mort héroïque mais inutile. Vous êtes coincés désormais. C'est ici que se termine ta course mon très cher Mike. Donne moi Polly.

- **JAMAIS** ! Protesta cette dernière.

Cependant son compagnon la poussa doucement.

\- Mais... Mike !

\- Bieeeeeen... exulta Eusèbe, un rictus féroce sur les lèvres.

\- J'accepte de mourir si tu me promets de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Mais évidemment que je ne lui ferais rien. **Hahahahahha !**

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Demanda la jeune fille, ulcérée.

\- Je demande un dernier baiser. Rajouta-t'il.

\- Oooooh que c'est romantique. Embrasse le bien petite Polly, la prochaine chose que tu sentira dans ta bouche viendra de moi... **Gnihihihahahahahahaha !**

Mike attira sa petite amie à lui et l'embrassa passionnément et sauta avec elle dans le vide.

\- **QUOI ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Le cri déchira la vallée tandis que les deux corps fonçaient droit sur les éperons rocheux. Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de Polly qui entendit son petit ami:

\- allez allez allez... faut que ça marche...

A l'instant ou ils allaient s'empaler sur une pointe de pierre, un portail s'ouvrit en laissant tout juste passer le couple qui tomba brutalement dans un plan d'eau. Très loin au dessus il virent le visage sans émotions qui les fixait et le portail se referma.

\- Mais... oh non Mike...

\- Si tu avais une meilleure idée, il fallait le dire avant.

\- Si Giratina nous tombe dessus il va nous tuer!

\- Je te signale qu'Eusèbe aussi allait nous tuer!

Ils sortirent du marais ou ils étaient tombé et Polly se mit à pleurer. Il s'avança vers elle:

\- Chhhhh... ca va aller...

\- **NON ÇA NE VA PAS ALLER ! ON A UNE ENTITÉ SURPUISSANTE QUI ESSAYE DE NOUS TUER DANS CHAQUE MONDE, JE T'AI VU ARRACHER LES MEMBRES D'EUSEBE SANS LE MOINDRE REMORDS ET SANS LE MOINDRE SCRUPULE !**

\- J'allais le laisser faire peut-être ?!

\- **TU N'ES PLUS TOI MÊME !**

Mike leva les bras puis les laissa retomber en soupirant:

\- C'est toi qui parlait de m'accepter et de trouver des solutions !

\- Ça c'était avant que je ne te voie t'emporter ! Ton père passerait pour un Mélo à coté de toi !

Exaspéré le dresseur tourna le dos à sa compagne et d'un geste rageur, pulvérisa un tronc d'arbre non loin. Une lueur attira son attention, plus haut et il vit une petite boule lumineuse brune et verte dériver lentement. Il s'exclama:

\- **WALDGEIST !**

Sans attendre il prit le sac des mains de Polly et sauta de l'île flottante sans efforts.

\- O-oû tu va?! S'exclama sa compagne, interloquée.

\- Je vais chercher Waldgeist.

\- Tu me laisse toute seule ici ?!

\- Tu es un pokémon Spectre, tu peux sortir comme tu veux non?

\- Plus depuis que tu m'a cherchée...

\- Qui m'aime me suive ! Fit-il en enjambant un muret en ruines.

Excédée, la jeune fille suivit son compagnon. Pendant un temps qui parut interminable, Mike suivait cette lueur en essayant de trouver un point assez haut pour l'attraper. Mais ils traversèrent soudain comme un voile invisible et ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieu inconnu. Un gigantesque château à moitié en ruines se dressait sur une île énorme dont la base était fixées à des chaines gigantesques qui disparaissaient dans les ténèbres loin dessous. Tous les rubans grisâtres vus auparavant convergeaient vers le centre. La lueur de Waldgeist s'y mêla et descendit lentement vers cet endroit mystérieux. Mike fit mine d'avancer mais sa petite amie le bloqua:

\- Tu a complètement perdu la boule ou quoi?!

\- Je vais pas la laisser tomber !

\- Et Giratina ?

\- J'emmerde Giratina. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans elle.

Mike prit son élan et sauta sur l'ilot adjacent en se lançant à vive allure. Il sauta sur un rocher et grimpa dans un arbre immense. il s'appuya sur la plus haute branche et se propulsa à la hauteur de l'âme de Desséliande. Il ouvrit grand la main pour la saisir mais elle passa au travers de sa paume.

\- **NON !**

Il battit des bras tandis qu'il retombait vers le château, l'âme de son pokémon s'éloignant peu à peu.

Atterrissant lourdement, il frappa du poing sur le sol.

\- **merde merde merde merde MERDE !**

\- Chhhhhhh ! Siffla Polly, terrifiée. Il va nous repérer !

\- Amène toi.

\- Quoi, rentrer dans son château ?! T'es givré ou quoi ?!

\- Tu veux pas voir ta future maison? Ironisa le dresseur.

\- Ha. Ha. Morte de rire. Répondit-elle froidement.

\- Ou tu reste seule ici au milieu des morts qui volent partout ou tu viens visiter le château du comte Giracula avec moi.

\- Pfffff...

De mauvaise foi elle sauta mais a sa grande surprise il tendit les bras et la réceptionna sans efforts. La portant, il franchit la porte massive en la poussant du pied et ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall titanesque.

\- Et me voilà entré en portant la mariée. Prête pour la lune de miel ? Fit-il en souriant.

\- E-espèce d'idiot... fit elle en rougissant.

Mike déposa délicatement sa compagne et elle chuchota:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on lui tombe dessus?

\- Je lui casse la gueule.

\- Non mais je parle sérieusement.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle secoua la tête et serra fort la main de son petit ami en le suivant. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles remplies d'or, de pierres précieuses et d'objets de valeur inestimable. Polly s'immobilisa brusquement et demanda toujours a voix basse:

\- Si on en prends un peu tu crois qu'il verra quelque chose?

\- ... Polly, non.

\- Mais on sors Tutankafer et...

\- Je suis prêt à parier mon bras valide qu'il connait à une pièce près son trésor. Je veux dire, il a rien a glander de ses journées, je compterais aussi les pièces à sa place, donc c'est non.

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant et ils continuèrent leur exploration. Une porte entrouverte laissait échapper une clarté et ils s'approchèrent en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Mike ça me plait pas... j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici...

\- Comment tu pourrais, tu arrête pas de trouver tous les prétextes pour ne pas y aller. Ou alors tu me cache des choses.

\- Je te jure que non!

\- Bien alors ça doit être une sensation de déjà-vu comme ça arrive parfois.

\- Je le sens pas du tout sur ce coup là!

\- Stresse pas. On jette un oeil et on file.

Ils virent une salle gigantesque et un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle, d'une stature imposante et complètement nu était assis endormi sur un gigantesque trône en bois noir, une couronne flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Le seul autre détail consistait dans le fait que plus d'une cinquantaine de femmes nues dormaient au sol. Polly tira brusquement son petit ami en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

\- Non mais vas y rince toi l'oeil !

\- Mais regarde sur le trône !

\- Le roi des ombres ?

\- C'est Giratina sous sa forme humaine !

\- Tu crois vraiment que...

\- Oui !

Elle contempla les filles qui dormaient toutes en ronflant doucement et murmura:

\- Ca expliquerais certaines choses...

\- J'en reviens pas. Il a un harem. Un foutu harem.

\- Oui enfin mieux vaut une super meuf ultra bon coup que cinquante nulles.

Le dresseur se figea et epella en silence le mot suivant:

" JALOUSE."

Polly fit les gros yeux et secoua la tête. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent dans une immense pièce à ciel ouvert. Dialga reposait là, enchaîné par des kilomètres de métal. Vu les marques sur sa peau, il avait très certainement passé un sale quart d'heure. Sur sa poitrine ensanglantée, un trou béant formait une vilaine plaie. Le joyau du temps ayant été arraché. Ils s'approchèrent et elle murmura à son petit ami:

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Demanda sa compagne

\- Aucune idée, mais si il se réveille et qu'il panique en me voyant on est dans la merde.

\- Mais on a l'occasion de réparer notre gaffe!

\- T'appelle ça une gaffe toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une monumentale erreur !

\- Mike !

\- De plus il manque quelque chose, si par le plus grand des hasard on parvient à le faire sortir, sans le joyau on sera pas aidés. Si on trouve la caillasse je veux bien le libérer.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence et tombèrent nez à nez avec une fille aux cheveux bleus qui les regardait d'un air étrange tout en souriant. Les deux amants restèrent figés en s'attendant à ce qu'elle donne l'alarme mais elle resta la à les regarder. Le dresseur plissa un peu les yeux et demanda à Polly:

\- Dis... tu trouve pas qu'elle te ressemble?

\- Comme si je ressemblais à une gueuse pareille !

\- Non mais te fout pas de moi, hormis la couleur de cheveux on dirait ta...

La jeune fille fit foncer ses cheveux qui tournèrent au noir et s'habilla des mêmes habits que Polly, toujours sans dire un mot dans cet étrange sourire. Mike souffla en terminant sa phrase:

\- ...soeur.

Polly écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea cette étrange copie presque parfaite sous tous les angles.

\- Mais c'est impossible...

\- On la voit tous les deux et je suis pas entrain de fantasmer!

L'étrange visiteuse se mit à glousser et s'approcha du garçon et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en lui faisant un clin d'oeil lourd de sous entendus.

\- Non mais je rêve ! T'a un aimant à détraquées ou quoi ?!

\- Attends une minute, j'ai une idée.

Il se détendit, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Polly remarqua qu'il rougissait légèrement mais cinq silhouettes arrivèrent en trottant. Tandis qu'elles approchaient, Polly reconnut cinq filles ressemblant à celle déjà présente. Son compagnon rouvrit les yeux et se mit a rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Protesta Polly.

\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre...

\- Eh bien pas moi !

\- Polly, en toute sincérité, est-ce que tu a eu une pensée un tant soit peu osée?

\- J-je vois pas le r-rapport ! Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Prends ton apparence naturelle.

\- Hein?

\- Montre toi sous ton aspect naturel.

\- Mais...

\- Vas y.

Elle obtempéra et à sa grande surprise, les six filles présentes se changèrent en six Ectoplasma. Sa petite amie poussa un cri de surprise tandis que son compagnon prenait la parole:

\- Tu n'avais aucun souvenir de tes parents, ça m'a toujours paru suspicieux, c'est rare les enfants abandonnés même parmi les espèces les moins maternelles. Tu n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant l'arène, j'ai longtemps présumé que tu était née en élevage mais ça clochait sévèrement, tu aurais du avoir au moins une mère. Tu a grandi dans une cage, en général les cages servent à la capture et à la vente. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de poser de questions parce que je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi.

\- Quel rapport avec ça?

\- J'y viens. Tout à l'heure tu disais connaitre cet endroit. Lorsque Tutankafer a construit ce château dans le sable à Hoenn tu a paru perturbée.

\- A-alors... ça veut dire que... que...

\- Oui, c'est d'ici que tu viens. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore tu es amnésique ou tu tente de refouler tes souvenirs.

Polly se mit â trembler, passant par diverses expressions faciales allant du dégoût à la fascination. Son compagnon continua:

\- De plus elles sont toutes chromatiques, comme toi. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que tu puisse changer d'apparence sans avoir le moindre lien avec un métamorph ou tout pokémon capable de manipuler la pensée. J'avais mis ça sur le fait que tu sois chromatique mais je n'ai vu aucun autre pokémon chromatique capable de changer d'apparence comme toi. Depuis l'incident de l'orbe platiné et l'injection d'enzyme qui a donné une partie de ce pouvoir à Tutankafer, j'ai su que c'était une spécificité qui t'était propre mais biologiquement transmissible, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange que tu ne disais ne pas te souvenir de tes parents.

Elle regarda les filles puis son petit ami, puis à nouveau les filles. La voix tremblante et le teint extrêmement pâle elle murmura:

\- A-alors... on... on...

\- On quoi ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Pitié dites moi que je me plante...

\- Mais te planter sur quoi ?!

\- Il te faut un dessin ?!

\- Là, oui, parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !

\- Et si on était frère et soeur?

\- Qu'est ce que tu a pris pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? Crack ? Héroïne ? Poppers ?

\- Mais c'est pourtant clair !

\- Ce qui me parait clair c'est que ma mère s'est fait engrosser avec difficulté et je suis né et que je sache je ne suis pas un Fantominus, un Spectrum ou un Ectoplasma.

\- T'a jamais essayé de te transformer...

\- Je suis pas un génie en biologie mais un Ectoplasma donne un Fantominus.

\- Un Giratina donne un humain !

\- Tu m'a bien regardé ?

\- C'est pas une raison...

\- Nous ne sommes pas frère et soeur. Et ça voudrait dire que mon chère père a une femme, ce qui invalide totalement mon existence ou qu'il saute ses filles dans une orgie inceste mais laisse toujours la question de " _qui est la mère_ " puisque ma mère n'a pas eu d'autres enfants et se porte bien. Ta théorie tiens pas debout et non, tu n'es pas non plus ma belle-soeur. En plus tu es bien plus vieille que moi. Si tu veux jouer a ça tu es au pire une belle-tante qui s'envoie en l'air avec son filleul par alliance.

Polly fit une moue dégoûtée avant de répondre:

\- Finalement je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir...

\- Moi j'aimerais savoir d'où elles sortent.

\- Hein?! Pourquoi ?! Me dis pas que tu veux aussi ton harem perso !

Il lança un regard noir à sa compagne avant de répliquer:

\- Tu t'en fout peut-être mais moi j'aimerais savoir exactement d'où tu viens.

Sa compagne soupira et il s'adressa aux filles:

\- Vous avez une maman ?

Elles se regardèrent sans comprendre et il insista:

\- Mère ? Maman ? Fit-il en pointant Polly du doigt.

\- Quoi?! Tu insinue que je suis leur mère ?! C'est dégoûtant !

\- J'essaye de communiquer, prends pas tout comme ça au pied de la lettre...

Elles secouèrent la tête d'un signe affirmatif et elles pointèrent le couloir dans le dos du couple.

\- Montrez moi. Fit Mike en désignant la même direction.

Tout le groupe se mit en marche et Polly ne cessait de trembler.

\- Tu a froid ?

\- Non, c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi?

\- J'ai peur de découvrir la vérité.

\- Je comprends tout a fait ton inquiétude. Libre a toi de m'accompagner ou de rester ici et je reviendrais te chercher après.

Elle ne dit rien et continua à suivre son amant silencieusement. Après plusieurs longs corridors et des galeries labyrinthiques ils parvinrent devant une porte massive et les pokémon l'ouvrirent, faisant entrer Mike et Polly.

Elle vit l'intérieur et se retint de vomir. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux et bascula en arrière en perdant conscience.


	140. Chapitre 140

C'était une pièce moins grande que ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir. Des énormes tuyaux équipés de hublots arrivaient du plafond et se rejoignaient a divers endroits et au final deux énormes tuyaux arrivaient sur le mur d'en face. L'un donnant sur une étrange machine et l'autre était équipé de tubes et un liquide violacé coulait dans une sorte de grande bouteille dans laquelle se tenait une des filles, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la peau pas encore formée, les muscles et certains organes encore apparents. Le dresseur s'approcha de cette bouteille dont une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait. Il observa de plus près et demanda:

\- Alors vous naissez ici?

Elle acquiescerent de concert. Il fit demi-tour et souleva légèrement Polly. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il lui mit la main sur le bas du visage.

\- Tu est en état de choc, ferme les yeux et détends toi.

Il lui fallait se rendre a l'évidence, Giratina fabriquait ces filles de façon artificielle. Regardant les pokémon il chuchota:

\- Une fabrique à concubines... dans quel intérêt ? Pourquoi avoir rendu ma mère enceinte si il a un labo pour se monter un harem? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Se relevant, le garçon inspecta la deuxième machine et vit que le tuyau qui en sortait a l'intérieur donnait sur une cuve dont le fond comportait une hélice aux lames extrêmement affûtées qui lui rappelait les hachoirs électriques dont sa mère se servait pour préparer la farce ou les accompagnements. De nombreuses boules lumineuses de toutes les couleurs sortaient les unes après les autres pour rester en suspension.

Mike reconnut qu'il s'agissait là d'âmes de pokémon et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Tout semblait arriver ici mais la cuve etait loin d'etre pleine. Il comptait les âmes lorsqu'il y eut une arrivée de plusieurs dizaines, remplissant alors presque entièrement l'espace. La machine se mit a vibrer et toutes les spheres lumineuses furent aspirées vers le bas et broyées sans ménagement.

Le garçon se sentit très mal a l'aise en voyant ça mais les morceaux qui flottaient à présent s'assemblèrent lentement pour créer une boule grisâtre qui se mit à tourner sur elle même. Il y eut une aspiration et la sphere passa dans un boîtier qui s'ouvrit sur une autre petite cuve vide ou un tout petit portail était ouvert. La boule lumineuse prit une texture étrange et devint informe avant de disparaître à travers cette ouverture.

Mike retira son sac et ouvrit le premier ouvrage sur les spectres et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- **C'était ça ! Les pokémon immatériels ! Ce sont des âmes fabriquées à partir de celles des morts et ensuite envoyées dans le monde réel !**

Il exultait tandis que Polly se redressait, le teint toujours clair.

\- C-comment ça?

\- Je me posais la question de comment est-ce que des Tutafeh ou des Monorpales pouvaient se reproduire entre eux !

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas puisque ce sont des âmes qui intègrent des objets ! Soyons serieux trentes secondes, tu vois un appareil génital sur Exagide ou Desséliande ?

\- Je ne me suis pas franchement posée la question...

\- C'est ça la réponse ! C'est un cycle de vie et de mort !

\- Mais Moyade et moi pouvons nous reproduire pourtant...

\- Je pense que des exceptions ont du se vérifier avec les siècles, mais ça explique des pokémons tels que Lugulabre ou Golemastoc !

Elle fit la grimace et regarda la bouteille gigantesque ou son étrange clone se développait lentement.

\- Et elles ? D'où elles sortent ?

Mike remonta le reseau de tuyaux du regard et vit la première intersection. Un hublot laissait rarement passer une âme qui passait dans une série de tubes et de tuyaux et venait s'ecouler au compte gouttes.

\- On dirait qu'une partie des âmes est filtrée pour ne servir qu'à ça. Répondit le garçon, intrigué.

\- Alors voilà mon origine...

\- C'est pas si mal comme...

\- Je suis juste un tube a essai.

\- Dit comme ça c'est vachement réducteur quand même.

\- **PARCE QUE SEX TOY POUR TON DÉSAXÉ DE PÈRE C'EST MIEUX PEUT-ÊTRE ?!**

Elle venait de se lever, les poings crispés et la machoire figée, une expression de fureur dans le regard.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'etre le résultat d'un viol c'est mieux ?! Répondit-il, vexé.

\- Mais elle n'a pas...

\- Polly ! Réfléchis trente secondes ! En pensant à des trucs cochons j'arrive a faire venir ces filles ! L'autre jour j'étais excité à mort et ça a fini à l'hotel avec toi, Rio et Strykna !

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il disait, puis il continua:

\- Cynthia a failli me rouler une pelle à l'entraînement. La première fois que Rio s'est manifestée sous son apparence humaine c'était pour me tripoter, j'étais ivre et j'avais envie de sexe. Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être plus clair !

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que...

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a une sexualité pareille ? Il suffit que tu me lance et ça dégénère en truc super chaud.

\- Mike...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais violée ni jamais contrainte, tu a toujours pu dire non quand tu ne voulais pas. Je vois parfaitement ou tu veux en arriver mais c'est non. Il a manipulé ma mère dans un moment de faiblesse et il lui a laissé un joli souvenir plein d'émerveillement, mais ça reste un viol. Il cherchait une humaine a féconder et il en a trouvée une, point à la ligne.

Elle garda le silence, gênée. Puis il continua de protester:

\- Alors oui, j'avoue que depuis qu'il m'a fait changer, tout est exacerbé dans mes émotions, le sexe, la colère, la déception. Tout est hyper fort et parfois j'aimerais bien ne pas partir au quart de tour pour un truc stupide mais c'est impossible. J'entends le moindre bruit, je ressens tout au maximum et je dois me maitriser. J'ai dévoré une Fouinette après lui avoir brisé le cou. Alors oui, désolé si j'étais excité ce soir là, mais vous avez pas franchement regretté non plus, hein. J'ai peut être influencé mais en aucun cas je n'ai manipulé.

Il ouvrit sa Luxeball et Exagide apparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda sa compagne.

\- Je vais demander a Exagide de me la couper.

\- Hein ?!

\- Si tu a peur et que tu ne me crois pas je me l'enlève direct, comme ça tu sera certaine de ne pas te faire abuser.

Il commença a retirer ses habits et les jeunes filles se regardaient sans comprendre. Saisissant la garde de la lame, il la tira du bouclier mais Polly se jeta sur lui en suppliant.

\- **Non je t'en prie arrête ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le prenne comme ça !**

\- L'autre problème c'est moi.

\- Non !

\- Si un jour tu me dis non et que je décide de te pousser à dire oui?!

\- Je le saurais.

\- Si je t'influence et que je te manipule tu n'aura pas de libre arbitre. Tu croira l'avoir fait de ton propre chef...

\- Ce serait immonde !

\- N'est-ce pas? Raison de plus pour m'en débarasser.

Exagide roula ses écharpes en boule et frappa le dresseur au visage. Il tomba à la renverse et Polly s'approcha de lui en murmurant:

\- Ne m'oblige pas à briser la promesse faite sur le bateau.

\- Mais...

\- **TU NE FERAIS JAMAIS ÇA ! TU ES QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !**

\- Comment peut tu en être aussi sûre?

\- Le Mike que j'ai rencontré avait un bon fond et le coeur sur la main. Tu a beau être ce que tu es aujourd'hui, tu reste quelqu'un d'adorable. Je te l'ai déja dit, pour moi tu sera toujours Mike et je suis certaine que tu restera un garçon honnête et intègre. Lâche Exagide immédiatement.

Il soupira et obtempéra, un peu à contrecoeur malgré tout. Il rajusta sa tunique et prit une voix extrêmement sérieuse:

\- Polly fait moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

\- Si je craque complètement et sans retour possible, tuez moi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas demander une chose pareille !

\- Le monde est déjà suffisamment bordélique avec un Giratina, alors deux...

\- Je ne...

\- Promets moi, Polly. S'il te plaît. Je préfère mourir et te savoir saine et sauve que de vivre en t'ayant souillée ou réduite à l'état d'esclave.

\- Promis. Mais laisse moi ajouter un détail.

\- Oui.

\- N'oublie jamais, tu n'est pas lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un tube a essai ni un sex-toy.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, j'accepte.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis Mike regarda la porte.

\- Bon, il faut trouver la pierre du temps de Dialga.

\- Tu a une idée ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un GPS.

Il s'accroupit et dessina la plaque thoracique du pokemon légendaire sur le sol noirci. Elles se regardèrent et firent un signe positif de la tête. Il leur ouvrit la porte et leur emboita le pas.  
Plusieurs salles plus loin ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque coffre-fort. Il y faisait un froid indubitable mais ça ne retint pas le couple de s'engager. Les pokémon se saisirent de Polly et tirèrent brutalement sur ses habits, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Hé lâchez là!

Elles secouèrent la tête de façon négative et l'une d'elle articula avec grande difficulté.

\- Interdit elle plus loin.

\- Bon... je jette un oeil et je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

Elle fit une moue dépitée et il s'avança lentement dans l'endroit froid et peu éclairé. Il arriva face à une porte et penetra dans une salle intérieure.  
Des trophées jonchaient les étagères, chacun placés sous une petite coupole de verre reposant sur un écrin noir d'une finition luxueuse. Regardant les objets les uns après les autres il reconnut la couronne de Rathraq que lui avait offert Tutafeh et juste à coté l'oeil de Polly. D'autres objets qui lui étaient inconnus trônaient dans leurs cloches de verre. Et sur un écrin de couleur emeraude trônait un joyau bleu aux reflets iridescents grisâtres. Vérifiant partout le dresseur s'assura qu'il n'y ait pas de trappes ou de piège mais ne découvrit rien de suspicieux.

Fébrile, il tendit sa main et avec une infinie lenteur il souleva la pierre précieuse en s'attendant à une alarme, un piège ou quelque chose de punitif, mais il ne se passa absolument rien à sa plus grande satisfaction. Lorsqu'il se retourna il sursauta en voyant une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Polly et aux suivantes de Giratina. Elle reposait habillée de la même robe que portait sa compagne lors de leur rencontre. La silhouette reposant dans un étrange cercueil transparent, les yeux fermés, une expression paisible sur son visage.

Contrairement à tout le château, cette pièce était dans un état impeccable, comme a l'abri de la poussière et du vieillissement. Il inspecta avec prudence cette découverte passablement macabre mais hormis des cables et une brume très froide, il ne vit rien. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua un nom gravé sur une plaque de métal: "Salem"

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais l'urgence de la situation lui imposait d'autres priorités. Il considéra l'oeil de sa compagne mais l'état impeccable dans lequel il se trouvait était suspicieux. La tentation était malgré tout très forte et il souleva délicatement la cloche.

L'organe se mit à dessécher à une vitesse hallucinante et il referma aussitôt. Un peu dépité il se justifia en supposant que même intact, un oeil ne se remets pas comme ça. Avisant la couronne de Rathraq il ouvrit doucement le contenant et la prit dans ses mains. Elle scintillait de mille feux. Il retira son sac et en sortit une baie et griffona sur un petit bout de papier a moitié froissé:

" _Désolé le vieux, c'est pas à toi._ "

Il déposa la baie et le papier sur l'écrin en replaçant la cloche, et sortit de l'endroit avec le joyau entre les mains et la couronne sur la tête. Polly lui fit les gros yeux en demandant:

\- D'où ça sort ?

\- C'est celle du défunt mari de Rio.

\- Tu es incorrigible...

\- Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait aucune précaution, aucun piège, aucun avertisseur, rien!

\- Mike... nous sommes chez un pokémon millénaire doté d'une force impossible a appréhender et d'un caractère exécrable. QUI serait assez chanceux et cinglé pour survivre jusqu'ici et se servir pour tenter de lui piquer quelque chose ?!

\- Un point pour toi.

\- Bon on lui rends ça et on file, on a déjà une veine pas croyable qu'il roupille, on ne va pas abuser de la chance !

Tout le monde fit demi-tour et après une très longue marche, ils arrivèrent près de Dialga allongé sur le sol.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait d'elles ? Demanda Polly en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Ben rien.

\- Tu a pas peur qu'elles nous balancent ?

\- Je viens de me balader avec le joyau et une couronne volée et elles disent rien, si vraiment elles le voulaient, il serait réveillé et nous aurait tués depuis longtemps. Avec un peu de bol on sortira incognito d'ici.

Il s'approcha et tira une énorme chaine en grimpant sur Dialga. Il la passa avec peine autour du cou et la remonta vers la bouche du pokémon.

\- à quoi tu joue ?! S'enerva sa petite amie.

\- On va partir sur son dos, on utilisera la chaîne comme une bride de Ponyta.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu crois qu'il va obéir comme un gentil pokémon ?!

\- Entre avoir une chaîne dans la bouche pour sortir d'ici ou me faire défoncer par le proprio, pas besoin d'avoir un QI de malade pour deviner quel est le choix judicieux. Monte.

\- Tu es sûr que...

\- Mais oui.

Il se laissa glisser en tenant fermement la chaîne et contourna le cou du pokémon pour donner un coup de pied sur le museau. Dialga commença a remuer et Mike grimpa a toute allure sur la tête en se positionnant devant son oeil. Le dresseur annonça alors d"une voix ferme:

\- Bon on a pas le temps de discuter mon pote. J'ai ton joyau et on veut sortir d'ici, alors ou on fait équipe ou je te laisse là.

Le pokémon ne répondit pas et le dresseur continua:

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Cette chaine nous permettra de te guider, tu va voler la dehors et je vais creer un portail qui nous fera tous sortir. Si tu a saisi, lève une patte.

Dialga renâcla légèrement et leva sa patte avant gauche.

\- Parfait, il n'y aura que deux passagers, je vais défaire tes chaînes et on se tire rapidement. Pas de faux plan.

Il descendit pres du mur et dévissa les manilles des chaines, libérant ainsi le pokémon légendaire. Puis il inséra le joyau dans son torse qui reprit sa forme initiale, fermant la plaie Polly s'étonna:

\- Quoi ?! Il suffisait de dévisser? Mais...

\- Essaye d'ouvrir une manille avec des pattes plates comme les siennes. Parfois les trucs les plus vicieux sont les plus simples.

\- Et Desséliande ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, je n'ai pas le pouvoir que j'ai dans notre monde, elles sont sous son règne ici, je ne pourrais rien faire. Tant pis. Adieu Waldie.

Il tapota le pokémon et ils s'élevèrent dans la pièce a ciel ouvert. Alors qu'ils franchissaient les derniers remparts, la jeune fille interpella son petit ami:

\- Regarde, une Branette là !

\- Super un pokémon Spectre aau chateau d'un pokémon légendaire de type Spectre. Trop hors contexte.

\- Non mais peut-être que...

Elle ouvrit la tirette de sa bouche et un bruit si strident qu'il força le couple à se boucher les oreilles se fit entendre.

Il y eut un rugissement venant du château et Mike soupira:

\- Eh merde. Il est réveillé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je sais pas si tout le monde m'a suivi ici, mais j'ai pu expliquer les pokémons immateriels mentionné dans les ouvrages de Mike. Giratina mixe des âmes pour en former une nouvelle qui est ensuite relâchée dans le monde normal, et une fois de l'autre côté elle s'attache à un objet, tronc d'arbre, arme, mobilier, etc et lui donne vie. C'est un peu rocambolesque mais je préfère ça au fait de donner des organes génitaux à un golem de pierre, un lustre ou une épée. Les espèces comme Fantominus/Viskuse peuvent se reproduire parce qu'elles se sont adaptées. Giratina essaye donc de creer des pokémon en quelque sorte. Y'aura encore des explications à ce sujet mais ça suffit pour le moment je pense ;)_

 _Je sais que c'est un peu dur à digérer mais c'est ma vision des choses. C'est pas parfait mais ça me plaisait !_


	141. Chapitre 141

Il se saisit des rênes improvisées et cria:

\- Désolé mais il va falloir se bouger les fesses ! Polly prends ma place !

\- Hein?! Mais...

\- Prends ma place ! Je peux pas et tenir ça et faire un portail en même temps !

Elle se saisit de la chaîne qu'il tendait et il grimpa sur le cou du pokémon avant de se hisser sur la tête. Derrière eux, une gigantesque silhouette se profila avant de s'avancer dans leur direction.

\- **Il arrive vite quand même !** Cria la jeune fille.

\- **Je fait ce que je peux !**

Il n'arrivait qu'a creer de petits portails, a peine de quoi passer une patte pour Dialga. Giratina poussa un cri qui glaça le sang de tout le monde puis sa voix retentit:

\- **J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOI ET TES BRAVADES ! IL EST TEMPS QUE JE TE SUPPRIME DÉFINITIVEMENT !**

Dialga volait aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais dans son état la distance entre eux et Giratina allait en s'amenuisant lentement. Polly était terrifiée en voyant les efforts infructueux de son compagnon.

\- **VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MISÉRABLES NUISIBLES ! JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHER VOS MEMBRES ET VOUS GARDER COMME TROPHÉES ! PERSONNE NE VOLE GIRATINA IMPUNÉMENT !**

Mike tendait les bras et puisait dans toutes ses ressources pour tenter de faire un portail. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'élargit brusquement et Dialga fonça dessus, le dragon furieux sur les talons. Mike sauta à coté de polly, lui tendit son sac et remonta sa capuche en disant:

\- Fonce avec lui, appelle Cynthia des que tu sera dehors.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Je vais vous faire gagner du temps. Je t'aime Polly, ne l'oublie jamais.

Il embrassa sa compagne, prit son élan et sauta droit sur leur poursuivant.

\- **MIKE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

La lumière du soleil éblouit la jeune fille et elle se retrouva a l'air libre. Voyant son compagnon atterir sur la tête de Giratina, elle l'entendit crier:

\- **TU NE SORTIRA PAS !**

Le portail se referma brusquement en un claquement de tonnerre. Dialga fit une ruade, faisant tomber Polly au sol avec le sac. Il commença a s'éloigner et Polly lui courut après.

\- **HÉ ! IL A TOUT RISQUÉ POUR TE SORTIR DE LÀ ! TE BARRE PAS, ON A BESOIN DE TOI !**

Il tourna à peine la tête et disparut en plein ciel dans un eclair bleuté.

- **SALOPARD ! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS DIRE MERCI !**

Polly ouvrit le sac et fit sortir Tutankafer et lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Quoi faire maintenant?

\- Tu te souviens du cercle que tu a créé à l'hôpital ? Il faut rouvrir un portail et le sortir de là!

Le sarcophage se saisit d'un bâton et commença a creuser les signes dans le sol te terre battue. La petite amie du dresseur faisait les cent pas sur place puis dégaina le vokit. Elle composa le numéro et une voix féminine répondit:

\- Mike ?!

\- Non c'est Polly, il y a un problème.

\- Avec Mike?

\- Oui.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha puis se mit à blêmir. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question. Eusèbe était-il encore maître ? Fluchgeist reposa le bâton en souriant puis elle se mit à murmurer une étrange litanie. Le cercle s'illumina brievement puis une fumée acre s'en dégagea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je-moi pas réussi...

\- **ALORS RÉESSAYE MIEUX QUE ÇA !** Vociféra la jeune fille à bout de nerfs.

Tutankafer prit son apparence humaine et s'approcha de Polly en murmurant:

\- Contre-monde fermé. Pas pouvoir faire porte. Désolée.

\- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui ?! Il a peut etre besoin de nous !

\- Ombre-de-froid...

\- Il faut le sortir de là ! Fit-elle en secouant Rio avec energie.

Rio se dégagea en pleurant avant de geindre:

\- Ami-de-je sacrifié pour nous.

\- I-il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre !

\- Ombre-de-froid... Ami-de-je probablement mo...

\- **NE TERMINE PAS CETTE PHRASE !**

Polly tomba a genoux en frappant le sol de toutes ses forces. Les heures passèrent et il ne revenait toujours pas. Un sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre et elle vit Pierre et Cynthia atterir sur leurs montures. Polly releva la tête en lançant:

\- **N'approchez pas !**

\- Polly ?!

\- Montre toi, Eusèbe !

\- Il... nous nous en sommes occupés, il a été maitrisé et il est sous bonne garde maintenant. Nous vous cherchons depuis longtemps.

\- Longtemps comment ? Demanda Polly, inquiète.

\- Trois mois.

\- **HEIN ?!**

\- Après que vous ayez fui, Eusèbe est revenu pour se débarrasser de nous mais le temps ou vous l'avez occupé nous a suffi pour nous rassembler et l'attendre de pied ferme.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'il est correctement maitrisé...

\- Il vit dans un caisson de confinement. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Mais en revanche tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a eu Régis. Nous avons tout fait pour le sauver mais il est mort avant qu'on puisse le retrouver. Diana a pris sa place de maître. Elle est sage et compétente.

\- Je...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ca fait plusieurs mois que nous vous recherchons.

\- Ou somme-nous ?

\- À Sinnoh, près de Charbourg. J'étais en entretien avec Pierre Rochard lorsque tu m'a contactée.

Ce dernier semblait assembler un dispositif de métal plutot étrange. Intriguée, Polly demanda:

\- Et il fait quoi ?

\- Je place un appareil pour des relevés. Répondit-il, concentré.

Cynthia contempla Rio et le cercle au sol puis demanda:

\- Vous avez tenté d'ouvrir un portail ?!

\- Je voulais le chercher !

\- **Et si vous aviez libéré Giratina ?! Inconscientes !**

\- Vous auriez laissé Orion à ma place ?!

Il y eut un long silence et Cynthia gifla Polly, les larmes aux yeux, avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Rio s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras en chuchotant:

\- Ami-de-je reviendra.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le dessin au sol s'illumina et un portail s'ouvrit. Une main ensanglantée apparut et saisit fermement une motte de terre en tentant de se hisser. Les deux filles se précipitèrent pour tirer, le sang poisseux rendant la prise glissante. Elles tirèrent un Mike couvert de sang et de blessures et dont le bras artificiel manquait. Il tenait à peine debout. La voix de Pierre se fit entendre:

\- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles.

Polly et Rio s'écartèrent et il y eut une détonation. L'attirail monté par Rochard comportait un long canon qui fumait. Mike s'effondra au sol, une ampoule de liquide plantée dans le thorax lui injecta une substance.

- **MAIS VOUS ÊTES UN FOUTU MALADE ! JE VAIS VOUS...**

Il y eut du bruit et Mike se releva lentement en grognant, les yeux brillants et le poing de chair serré. Cynthia recula, terrifiée. Le dresseur fit un pas en avant et une chaine rouge sang jaillit de sa main tandis qu'il continuait de grogner furieusement.

Il y eut une seconde détonation et une autre ampoule vint se loger à la base du cou du garçon. Sa petite amie était figée, terrorisée par l'expression de haine colérique sur le visage de son compagnon. Avec une grande difficulté il lança maladroitement la chaîne comme un fouet qui claqua non loin de l'arme maniée par le maitre d'Hoenn, un feu se declarant la ou elle avait frappée.

\- Une devait suffire ! Glapit Cynthia.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai doublé le dosage !

\- **Vous...ne...m'arreter-r-r-r-rez...j-jamais...** fit le garçon, à bout de forces.

Une troisième détonation retentit et il posa un genou à terre, luttant de toutes ses forces, mais il eut un soubresaut et vomit une quantité de sang impressionnante avant de tomber a plat ventre, inconscient. Polly regarda son petit ami allongé devant elle dans son propre sang puis reporta son regard sur Pierre qui annonça:

\- C'est six fois la dose que je lui ai injectée la dernière fois, il ne me reste qu'une cartouche. Si il craque complètement nous ne serons pas armés pour lui faire face.

\- " _armés_ " ?! Siffla Polly, furieuse. " ** _ARMÉS_** "?!

Elle reprit brusquement son apparence naturelle et se mit à blanchir. Son troisième oeil frontal s'ouvrit et dans un déchaînement lumineux, elle se transforma.

\- Mais c'est... c'est impossible ! S'exclama Cynthia.

\- Si il y a une chose qui se vérifie avec ce garçon, c'est que l'impossible ne l'est pas avec lui.

\- **POURQUOI VOUS EN PRENEZ VOUS À LUI ?! C'EST UN CRIME DE VIVRE À PRÉSENT ?!**

Ponctuant ses propos, elle fonça sur Pierre Rochard mais il dévia le canon et tira sur le Méga-Ectoplasma qui se figea sur place. Elle eut un hoquet terrible et s'effondra sur le sol en reprenant son aspect basique. Rio regardait la scène, partagée entre la vengeance et la fuite. Cynthia s'interposa entre elle et pierre en annonçant:

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on a fait assez de casse comme ça.

\- Vous êtes trop tendre avec lui et ses pokémon. Cela obscurcit votre jugement.

\- Arrêtez d'être aussi froid et distant ! Il s'agit d'un jeune homme qui a grandi comme tous les autres garçons ! Il a peut être été obligé de grandir trop vite mais il n'en est pas moins capable de compassion...

\- Il n'est guère plus humain désormais si ce n'est son apparence, et encore, je ne crains qu'il change avec le temps.

\- Laissez lui une chance bordel !

\- Je lui en ai laissé plusieurs, il a enfermé un pokémon légendaire dans une dimension parallèle et un culte à son image s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Son rival mégalomaniaque a decimé des centaines de personnes et de pokémon jusqu'a ce que nous puissions l'arrêter, donc non, on ne peut pas lui laisser de chance. Soyez réaliste, il est devenu bien trop puissant et instable pour le gérer.

La maitre de Sinnoh serra ses poings mais se tut. Pierre Rochard avait partiellement raison. Elle se tourna vers Rio en suppliant:

\- Ne fait rien de regrettable s'il te plaît. Tu peux prendre les affaires et rester avec moi, je te promets que nous prendrons soin de vous. Sinon tu es libre de t'en aller, je ne te suivrais pas et tu sera libre pour toujours.

\- Je-moi toujours là pour Ami-de-je.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaite...

Un escadron de Guériaigles se présenta à eux avec un chargement et Mike fut transporté dans un caisson isobar. Rio s'installa près de Cynthia sur le Togekiss et ils suivirent le convoi. Le mont couronné pointait au loin lorsque deux Golemastoc arrivèrent à toute vitesse pour foncer sur le caisson et tenter de faire lâcher prises aux Guériaigles. Depuis son Airmure, Pierre donna des instructions tandis que lui et Cynthia mirent les assaillants en fuite.

Un lointain rugissement se fit entendre, faisant s'envoler des nuées de pokémon. Cynthia réprima un frisson en pensant à un Giratina en colère entrain de dévaster la région. Le soleil progressait à nouveau normalement et semblait correspondre à l'heure. La maitre interpella son collègue qui lui répondit de façon évasive mais Rio dit à voix basse:

\- Ami-de-je et Ombre-de-froid libéré Hurle-Temps.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Hurle-Temps retenu prisonnier. Ami-de-je libéré et sorti. Avoir affronté Roi-Contre-monde pour gagner du temps.

Cynthia ecarquilla les yeux et garda le silence. Le vol se poursuivit calmement jusqu'à la Feli-Cité. Ils se posèrent en marge de la ville ou un bâtiment austère masquait une entree souterraine. Pierre, Cynthia et Rio escortèrent le caisson qui fut ouvert dans une grande salle pourvue d'une baie vitrée. Un énorme casque ne laissant apparaître que la bouche fut placé sur la tête du dresseur. Cynthia demanda:

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le mettre ici comme ça...

\- Le casque développé pour maintenir Eusèbe tranquille est efficace, ça devrait marcher pour lui. J'ai sélectionné tout spécialement des sequences vidéos et auditives extrêmement relaxantes, il restera doux comme un agneau.

\- Ça ne me plait pas franchement... je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse ça...

\- C'est bien pour ça que je préside le conseil des maîtres, il faut quelqu'un de pragmatique capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Vous avez toujours été trop émotive à son sujet. Je vous conseille de prendre un peu de recul ou je serais forcé de vous interdire l'accès.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et serra Rio dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aimerais faire plus mais je suis pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire. Il y a une chambre disponible, si tu me promets d'être sage tu pourra y résider avec les autres pokémon. J'aurais une conversation avec Polly à son réveil.

Rio approuva silencieusement et suivit la championne jusqu'à la chambre ou elle déposa les affaires et s'allongea sur le lit. À peine la porte refermée, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Lorsque Polly rouvrit les yeux, elle était menottée à chaque poignet. Elle tira un peu dessus et Pierre Rochard se présenta à elle.

\- Bonjour Polly.

\- B'jour. Répondit-elle, maussade.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas la bonne humeur qui t'étouffe.

\- **ET POURQUOI JE SERAIS DE BONNE HUMEUR ?!**

Deux Magneti apparurent et lui envoyèrent une décharge électrique. Elle commença à herisser le poil mais Rochard leva la main en soupirant:

\- Je comprends que tu sois à bout mais ne me force pas à faire quelque chose de regrettable.

\- Il est plutôt totalitariste votre regret. Répondit-elle à mi-voix.

\- plaît-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Bien. Commençons par le commencement. Ton dresseur va bien.

\- Je n'ai que votre parole.

\- Celle du maitre d'Hoenn et chef du conseil des régions ne te suffit pas?

\- J'ai tendance à ne croire que ce que mon oeil ne peut voir.

\- Ce qui est somme toute légitime.

\- Ou il est alors ?

\- Nous le maintenons dans un sommeil artificiel induit par un casque spécial. Ton petit ami a résisté à six doses tu plus puissant sédatif de la planète sous sa forme concentrée. Un coma artificiel ne fonctionnerait pas sur quelque chose comme lui.

\- **QUELQU'UN.** Fit-elle en montrant les dents.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est maintenu dans un stade de semi-éveil. Nous lui diffusons de la musique douce et des images paisibles afin qu'il se sente bien.

\- Et vous allez le lobotomiser pendant combien de temps ?

\- Indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution ou une alternative à son problème.

\- Donc je serais morte de vieillesse bien avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. Génial.

\- Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà.

\- J'aimerais voir votre sourire si je passait votre petite amie au rayon débilisant.

Pierre soupira en levant les yeux.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une cure pour lui rendre son apparence d'origine. Les tests effectués sur Eusèbe n'ont rien donné mais...

\- **PARDON ?!**

\- Je disais que les tests n'ont pas été concluants et...

\- Eusèbe est ici ?! Dans ce laboratoire ?!

\- C'est exact, dans le biolab numéro trois.

\- **MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT TARÉ MA PAROLE ! DEUX BOMBES DANS UNE MÊME BOÎTE ?!**

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, nous...

\- " _Il n'y a aucun risque_ " c'est aussi ce que disait la compagnie pour le SS Brynhild.

\- Je vais arrêter la cette discussion qui ne mènera manifestement à rien hormis du sarcasme gratuit. Ces deux Magneti vont vous accompagner à votre chambre. A la moindre idée stupide, ils appelleront des renforts et une méga-évolution ne vous tirera pas d'affaire.

Il y eut un silence et Polly s'engagea dans le couloir, l'air maussade, en suivant ses deux gardes du corps cyclopéens.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Non, Pierre Rochard n'est pas devenu méchant, il a juste pris une décision. Décision difficile qu'il fallait prendre. Je l'ait toujours vu comme un type privilégiant la logique et la sécurité morale. Voilà, deux chapitres Samedi ! Ce fut une semaine intense ! Bonne journée à toutes et à tous et encore merci pour vos retours et votre patience, vous êtes formidables !_


	142. Chapitre 142: Sauvetage

Etant donnée l'interdiction de voir Mike, les jours passèrent, rythmés par les plateaux repas et les heures de sortie. Mais très rapidement Polly avait cessé de manger et ne s'en tenait qu'au strict minimum. Elle s'habillait de sa robe pour dissimuler sa perte de poids et ne faisait presque plus rien de ses journées, passant son temps assise au pied du mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le menton sur les genoux. Rio fit tout ce qu'elle put pour essayer de la faire rire ou même sourire mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que c'était peine perdue. Mais un soir Cynthia vint dans la chambre et dit à voix basse:

\- Les gardes sortent patrouiller de vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq à vingt-deux heure quinze. Pendant cette demi-heure il n'y a personne, en comptant cinq minutes aller et cinq minutes retour ça te laisse vingt minutes.

Polly tourna lentement la tête en dévisageant la championne comme si c'était un rêve surréaliste, mais cette dernière continua:

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre la personne qui se charge des accès de me donner les droits, tu pourra donc le voir de près. Pour des raisons évidentes tu voyagera dans la ball jusqu'à ce que j'arrive là bas.

La jeune fille se redressa et serra Cynthia dans ses bras.

\- Merci...

\- Ça a peut-être échappé a Pierre mais j'ai bien vu que tu maigrissait à vu d'oeil et que Tutankafer mangeait tes repas. Je serais malheureuse aussi dans une telle situation.

\- Si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose...

\- T'occupe pas de ça et profites en. Mais ne tente rien de farfelu.

\- Promis.

\- Je reviens dans une heure et on y va, sois prête.

Polly acquiesça silencieusement et la femme quitta la chambre. La jeune fille prit une douche et se para d'une élégante robe noire rétro, attacha ses cheveux et se servit des rubans comme décorations capillaires. Et finalement elle accrocha la broche au dessus de sa poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres, et elle attendit impatiemment. Lorsque Cynthia se présenta, elle se figea un instant en voyant Polly et ses joues rosirent tandis qu'elle chuchotait:

\- Tu... tu es sublime comme ça...

\- Merci.

\- Je sais qu'il ne te verra pas, mais je suis certaine que c'est une attention qui le toucherait énormément.

La maître prit la Luneball et fit rentrer Polly dedans. Elle sortit de la pièce et circula à travers le complexe en montrant ses accréditations aux différents niveaux de sécurité. Puis elle parvint devant la baie vitrée ou Mike reposait et fit sortir la jeune fille. Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux et Cynthia passa son badge sur le lecteur et la porte s'ouvrit. La petite amie du dresseur se rua auprès du garçon entouré d'ordinateurs, de machines étranges et de câbles. Elle posa sa main celle du garçon et soupira de bonheur.

\- Il est censé être inoffensif mais les triples attaches de métal à ses bras et ses jambes me disent qu'ils craignent que ça ne suffise pas. Fit remarquer Polly.

\- Ton petit ami est extrêmement fort, je ne suis pas convaincue que ça suffise à le retenir si jamais il venait à s'éveiller.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde a si peur de lui ?

\- Mets toi un peu à leur place, il.y a de quoi s'inquiéter...

\- Il s'est jeté sur Giratina pour nous faire gagner du temps lorsqu'il a fait sortir Dialga.

Cynthia se raidit en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Polly continuait:

\- Nous sommes allés jusqu'au plus profond du contre-monde et nous avons découvert des secrets plus ou moins désagréables. Il ne peut même pas faire son deuil a présent.

\- Un deuil? Quel Deuil ?!

\- Desséliande. Elle est morte en voulant retenir Eusèbe. Elle a été pulvérisée en minuscules particules. Mike s'est lancé à la poursuite de son âme dans le contre-monde mais elle lui a échappé. Et cette fois-ci personne ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je...

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous étiez sous l'emprise de ce monstre.

Cynthia resta silencieuse quelques minutes et demanda:

\- Dis moi... lorsque j'ai repris conscience à Ebenelle, j'étais nue, est-ce que...

\- Eusèbe a fouillé dans vos petits secrets enfouis dans votre cerveau. Vous avez sauté sur Mike et vous avez tenté de le violer devant moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas...

\- Être intervenue ? Conclut Polly. Mais parce qu'Eusèbe s'apprêtait à en faire pareil avec moi.

\- J-je... je ne savais pas... Et comment il a pu s'en sortir ?

\- Eusèbe m'a fait saigner quelques gouttes et c'est là que tout a dégénéré.

\- Vous êtes en vie, c'est le plus important.

Polly ne répondit rien et toucha la main de son petit ami, profondément peinée. Elle dit à voix basse:

\- Reviens parmi nous, sinon je vais vieillir et mourir ici. J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais me passer de toi temporairement mais force est de constater que je me suis mentie à moi-même. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

Cynthia consulta son vokit en annonça:

\- Désolée de couper ce petit moment privilégié mais si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis, je ferais mieux de te ramener.

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, je vous suis redevable.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Elle fit rentrer Polly et sortit rapidement en retournant à la chambre. Elles trouvèrent Tutankafer et Exagide entrain de discuter. Ces dernières s'interrompirent en voyant Cynthia et Polly. La maitre glissa:

\- Semaine prochaine, même jour même heure.

\- Merci.

La jeune fille avait retrouvé le sourire et mangea un reste de repas avec bonne humeur. Elle serra Fluchgeist dans ses bras en annonçant:

\- Il est vivant et en bonne santé.

\- Où ?

\- Euh... Biolab 2 si j'en crois les panneaux que j'ai vu.

\- Ami-de-je manquer Je-moi.

\- Je sais... Je demanderais à Cynthia de t'emmener aussi la prochaine fois.

\- Merci merci Ombre-de-froid.

La soirée se déroula calmement et tout le monde s'endormit.

Polly fut tirée de son sommeil par une sirène d'alarme et des gyrophares rouges dont l'intensité était quasi aveuglante. Elle se redressa dans son lit en regardant autour.

\- Rio ? Exagide ?

Elles n'étaient nulle part. Dans le couloir il y eut des bruits de bottes et des cris.

" **EFFRACTION À BIOLAB 2, JE VEUX UN PÉRIMÈTRE DE SÉCURITÉ ! PRÉPAREZ VOS POKÉMON ÉLECTRIQUES AVEC CAGE-ÉCLAIR, PIERRE ARRIVE EN RENFORT AVEC SON MEGA-MÉTALOSSE ! ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ ! EN AVANT TAS DE LARVES !** "

Des voix s'élevèrent en criant des auto-encouragements et le couloir devint silencieux hormis l'infâme alarme qui vrillait les tympans. Polly se glissa hors de la chambre et suivit discrètement les gardes qui foncaient. Se plaquant dans les recoins ombrés et observant le moindre mouvement. Elle arriva finalement sur une passerelle en hauteur qui donnait sur la baie vitrée de la pièce ou était enfermé Mike. Un gigantesque trou circulaire avait été fait dans la vitre et le rond découpé gisait au sol. Tutankafer tenait Exagide dans ses mains, l'épée d'un côté le bouclier de l'autre, prête à se défendre. Polly murmura:

\- Oh Rio... j'aurais du m'en douter que tu tenterais quelque chose...

Une nuée de Magneti et de Magneton arrivèrent en braquant leurs aimants sur les intruses et les encerclèrent. Un homme cria dans un porte-voix:

\- **On ne bouge plus ! Si vous tentez de jouer les héros, ça finira mal pour vous !**

Rio commença a former un Feu Follet et ce fut un déluge d'attaques électriques qui clouèrent les deux pokémon au sol. Polly avait juste envie de sauter dans le tas et de tirer à tout va, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Les soldats embarquèrent les deux intruses et l'alarme fut interrompue. La salle évacuée elle se retrouva seule sur la passerelle, le trou toujours ouvert. Elle hésitait en se disant:

" _Allez ma vieille vas-y tu peux le débrancher et le sortir de là... il suffit de descendre et d'entrer..._ "

Mais le temps passé a tergiverser vit arriver Pierre Rochard et son Mega Metalosse.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Fit le maitre en s'adressant à son pokémon. Ce garçon a des pokémon extrêmement loyaux. Un peu stupides mais fidèles. Toutefois j'aurais pensé qu'Ectoplasma orchestrerait les opérations. Elle n'est pas dans la chambre et je ne la vois nulle part.

Polly recula brusquement et buta dans une pièce métallique, attirant l'attention du maitre qui leva la tête. Elle se recroquevilla dans l'ombre et il plissa les yeux avant de se retourner vers l'ouverture béante. Il tira un talkie walkie et annonça:

\- Doublez la garde jusqu'aux réparations, personne ne doit l'approcher.

Il fit demi-tour et Polly se précipita dans la chambre et se coucha dans le lit. Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrait et le plafonnier s'alluma. Elle fit semblant de se reveiller et reconnut Pierre Rochard.

\- Ou était-tu?

\- Mmmh.. je dormais...

\- Tu n'étais pas là il y a cinq minutes, je suis certain que...

\- Jamais vous faites pipi vous ?

Il sursauta en entendant cette réponse.

\- Et ou sont tes deux amies ?

\- Aucune idée. Elles dormaient puis je ne les ai plus vues.

\- Tu n'a pas pensé qu'elles puissent faire quelque chose de stupide, comme tenter de libérer ton petit ami ? Elles ont bien du prévoir quelque chose ou monter un plan, non ?

\- Mais bon sang c'est quoi votre problème ?! Je suis pas une Agent Jenny, chacun vis sa vie ici ! A tourner en rond ici il y a de quoi devenir maboul !

Rochard cligna des yeux et sortit de la chambre, dubitatif. Polly se mit à sourire en se recouchant, un peu de bluff lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Elle se demanda en revanche ce qu'il était advenu de ses deux comparses. Le lendemain matin ce fut à nouveau Pierre qui vint la voir l'informant que Tutankafer et Exagide avaient été placées chacune dans une chambre a part dans un autre secteur. La jeune fille resta songeuse et lorsque le maître fut reparti, elle fit sortir Moyade.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant.

\- Moooooo... chantonna le pokémon avec douceur.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ils prétendent vouloir le soigner mais plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que nous sommes en prison.

\- Moyaaaaade.

\- Tu a vu ce qu'il s'est passé... On est surveillées je vois mal comment on pourrait sortir d'ici avec lui.

Moyade baissa la tête, dépitée, ce qui fendit le coeur de la jeune fille assise près d'elle. Deux semaines passèrent et sa visite hebdomadaire à son compagnon était son seul moment de plaisir dans la morne vie qui rythmait désormais ses jours.

Un soir elle entendit toquer à la porte. Polly se leva pour ouvrir et vit juste une petite boite blanche tout a fait banale. Jetant un oeil de part et d'autre du couloir elle ne vit personne et referma la porte avant d'ouvrir la boite. Deux Luxeball reposaient serrées. Avec empressement elle les déclencha, faisant apparaitre Tutankafer et Exagide. Un mot reposait au fond de la boite avec inscrit: "Impossible fait partie du vocabulaire des imbéciles."

Elle retourna le papier dans tous les sens mais ne trouva rien de plus. Rapellant les pokémon elle dissimula les ball sous le matelas et se rendormit. Elle fut réveillée de bon matin par une sensation étrange et une forte envie sexuelle. Mais elle sortit de la chambre en ordonnant a ses deux comparses de rester dans la chambre. Rio insista lourdement mais Polly refusa. Apres avoir ouvert la porte, elle constata que toutes les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers le Biolab 2. Suivant d'autres filles, elle arriva devant la baie vitrée et vit Pierre ainsi que trois chercheurs a coté de Mike. La voix du maitre d'Hoenn se fit entendre et il ordonna à tout le monde de regagner leur poste en les remerciant pour leur coopération. Passablement perturbée et désorientée, Polly regagna son dortoir et Cynthia arriva dix minutes plus tard, visiblement très préoccupée.

\- Polly... Il y a un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Pierre a modifié les images diffusées dans le casque et a passé une séquence érotique en boucle. Il a découvert que Mike était capable de provoquer des sentiments exacerbés chez les gens.

\- Je le savais déjà.

\- Il a décidé d'y mettre un terme !

\- Hein ?! Il ne vas pas le tuer quand même ?!

\- Non, mais il ne craint que ce pouvoir se déclenche accidentellement, les émotions ressenties par ton petit ami sont ressenties par tout le monde autour de lui et démultipliées, il ne contrôle pas les gens comme un pokémon psy pourrait le faire, mais ses sentiments prennent le pas sur les autres.

\- C'est vrai que d'être excité en voyant un porno, c'est un vrai fléau, ohlala, vilaine libido. Fit la jeune fille d'un ton extrêmement sarcastique.

\- Imagine que Mike se mette en colère au milieu d'une foule et que ça se déclenche. Tu imagine un peu le problème ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il doit apprendre a gérer son nouveau corps. Nous devions voir un Chamane à Sinnoh.

\- Sauf que Pierre n'attendra pas.

\- Il compte faire quoi ? Que je sache on ne peut pas éliminer des sensations et des émotions.

\- J'ai juste vu quelques pages mais ils comptent lui implanter un inhibiteur à la base de la nuque, ce qui selon les scientifiques, bloquerait le processus pour son entourage.

\- Et lui ?!

\- Aucune idée...

\- Ils vont en faire un légume !

Cynthia ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains et semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

\- Ils... oh Arceus, je ne devrais vraiment pas te le dire...

\- Maintenant c'est trop tard !

\- Ils veulent le castrer.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Je pensais à une mauvaise blague mais...

\- Il est stérile !

\- Ils ne veulent pas courir le moindre risque étant donné les récents changements.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas intervenue ?!

\- J'ai essayé d'amener le sujet mais je ne suis meme pas censée être au courant, tu comprends...

Polly se pinça le haut du nez entre les deux yeux.

\- Boooooooon. Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- **HEIN ?!**

\- Au moment ou je te parle ils ont du déjà lui installer l'inhibiteur.

\- **Merde !**

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Polly tira les ball de sous le matelas et fit sortir tout le monde.

\- Bon, je suis désolée les filles mais il y a urgence. Ils veulent transformer Mike en légume et on a moins d'une heure pour agir.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fait?! Demanda la Maitre de Sinnoh.

\- J'agis.

\- Je... Polly, je ne peux pas couvrir ça !

\- Vous avez déja fait assez pour moi, je me débrouillerais. Merci pour tout. Filez de la avant que vous vous fassiez pincer.

Cynthia sortit en jetant un dernier regard au groupe dans la chambre et sortit d'un pas pressé.

\- Il faut agir vite et fort, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de résistance mais on aura l'élément de surprise en notre faveur. Si l'une d'entre vous ne veux pas prendre de risque je comprendrais.

Il y eut un silence et Polly élabora rapidement un plan. Prenant toutes leurs formes pokémon, Polly grimpa sur la tête de Tutankafer tandis que cette dernière tenait la lame d'Exagide dans sa main supérieure droite. Moyade enroula ses tentacules autour du sarcophage et se plaça au dos de la boite en tenant le bouclier, de cette façon l'avant et l'arrière étaient couverts. Ectoplasma annonça:

\- On fonce et on tire dans le tas. Moyade fera deflection des attaques arrieres à l'aide du bouclier en tirant sur les poursuivants tandis que je tirerais sur les assaillants. Tutankafer et Exagide attaqueront en renfort et si ça se gâte à l'arrière il suffira de pivoter sur place. Prêtes?

\- **Mooooooo !**

\- **JE-MOI PRÊTE !**

Exagide leva une écharpe en guise d'approbation et Polly se mit a sourire en disant:

\- Avec une combinaison pareille on pourrait se trouver un nom !

\- **MONSTRUCTOR !** Brailla Tutankafer, gonflée à bloc.

\- Je pensais à Devastator mais c'est bien aussi. Allez zou, en avant !

L'assemblage hétéroclite sortit de la pièce et se mit a avancer en hurlant de toutes leurs forces.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Aux grand maux, les grands remèdes ! Je publierais encore quelques chapitres durant la semaine qui viens, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr des dates hormis des deux du Samedi et du Mercredi. à bientôt !


	143. Chapitre 143: fuite

Elles virent un garde qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de se faire écraser contre un mur par une énorme Ball'ombre. L'étrange assemblage fonçait dans les couloirs en poussant des hurlements terrifiants.

La progression fut plus aisée que Polly ne l'aurait pensé et elles arrivèrent au Biolab 2 en défonçant la moindre porte sur leur passage. Les scientifiques déclenchèrent l'alarme mais la baie vitrée fut promptement désintégrée. Polly sauta pour se ruer sur son petit ami. Elle arracha la pince-cisaille des mains de l'un des docteurs et le fit reculer dos au mur avant de planter l'objet a quelques centimètres en dessous de son entrejambe. Retirant le casque, le garçon ouvrit et ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises mais Polly lui tapota la joue:

\- **Cheri ! Je suis venue te chercher, on sort de là !**

\- Uuuuuuhhhh...

Elle débrancha une flopée de câbles tandis que des Magnetis arrivaient par dizaines dans la pièce. Des ball'ombre en mirent la plupart hors d'état de nuire mais des éclairs traversèrent la piece en fusant et en sifflant des crépitement aigus. Tutankafer s'ouvrit et attira le dresseur à l'interieur tandis que Polly remontait au sommet.  
Le groupuscule chargea en direction de la sortie, leur apparence inhabituelle prenant la plupart des gardes par surprise. Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du complexe mais à quelques mètres de la grande porte, Méga-Métalosse apparut avec un Galeking tandis que quelqu'un applaudissait lentement. Pierre arriva en marchant puis lança:

\- Bravo. Franchement bravo. C'est le sauvetage le plus spectaculaire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et pourtant j'ai parcouru le monde en long et en large.

\- Tsssssssk. Siffla Polly.

\- Quelle bravoure ! Quelle ingéniosité ! Je suis réellement admiratif devant une telle prouesse de coordination et de détermination. Vous êtes extrêmement loyales et dévouées.

\- Et vous me barrez le chemin.

\- Je te propose un marché. C'est très simple. Dépose Mike ici et je le reprends en t'autorisant à la voir quand tu voudra.

\- Je préfère voir mon petit ami libre et maître de ses pensées.

\- Je préfère voir un garçon capable de provoquer un cataclysme à lui tout seul, sous bonne garde.

\- **Comment pouvez vous dire ça ! Vous êtes celui qui a initié le vote ! Vous êtes celui qui prônait une seconde chance dans la vie ! Ou sont passées vos belles paroles ?!**  
\- Mortes et enterrées en voyant le cadavre de Régis Chen après le combat contre l'entité biologique au nom de code Deoxys. Le pauvre a été mis en pièce avec une violence gratuite. Je ne peux pas tolérer de tels monstres dans la nature.

\- C'est Eusèbe la dessous, ce type était un gros connard déjà avant d'être un monstre !

\- Je ne veux plus voir mourir une amie à cause d'une abomination en liberté.

\- **Mike n'est pas un monstre !**

\- Pas encore.

- **Comment pouvez vous dire des choses pareilles !**

\- Si je perdais les pédales et que Tutankafer, Exagide ou encore Mike, mourrais dans tes bras, que ferait-tu?

Polly resta silencieuse puis répondit:

\- **Je ferais en sorte de vous aider !**

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fait !

\- Non, ce que vous faites c'est jouer au savant fou avec lui !

\- Tu a épuisé mon quota de patience, dernière chance. Réfléchis bien à la situation.

Le Mega-Métalosse et le Galeking campèrent fermement sur leur position et Polly réfléchissait à toute allure mais le peu d'issues faillit la convaincre d'abandonner dans l'immédiat. Il y eut soudain un grondement et le sol se mit a trembler. Une pointe rocheuse émergea sous les deux pokémons massifs en les renversant puis elle redescendit dans le sol tandis qu'une voix féminine cria:

\- **FILEZ TOUT DE SUITE !**

Cynthia venait d'arriver et Carchacrok se tenait là, prête à combattre.

\- **Cynthia !** S'exclama Pierre. **Vous avez perdu la tête ?!**

\- Malgré votre beau discours, elle a raison, c'est un bon garçon qui fera de son mieux pour un avenir meilleur, il a besoin de temps et d'aide mais pas de piqûres et de casque à lobotomie ! Si vous le voulez, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Votre objectivité a été totalement anéantie au contact de ce garçon. Je savais que sa ressemblence avec Orion te ferait...

\- **JE T'INTERDIT DE PRONONÇER CE NOM !** Vociféra la femme en s'interposant.

\- Maitre... geignit Polly, mal à l'aise.

\- Toi va t'en! C'est entre lui et moi, file de là !

Tutankafer commença à s'avancer mais le Mega Metalosse s'interposa tandis que le maitre d'Hoenn lançait:

\- Vous êtes fortes, mais vous ne résisterez pas à une attaque à bout portant.

\- Je prends le risque. Répondit froidement Polly.

Cynthia piqua un sprint et s'interposa entre Tutankafer portant les pokémon et le Mega Metalosse.

\- Cynthia, ne sois pas idiote ! Cria Rochard depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est ma dernière sommation !

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'elles puissent fuir avec lui !

\- **Cinq !** Enuméra Pierre, déterminé.

\- **ALLEZ-Y !** beugla Cynthia.

\- **Quatre !**

Polly tapota le sommet du sarcophage qui contourna le pokémon qui ne savait comment réagir à la situation.

\- **Trois !**

\- Je ne bougerais pas ! Fit Cynthia en se déplaçant entre les deux camps.

\- **Deux !**

Une fois en plein air, Fluchgeist bascula a l'horizontale et courut à une allure incroyable disparaissant rapidement dans la végétation environnante. Un Magnezone se lança à leur poursuite. Mais alors que la monture improvisée avançait à toute allure, il y eut une détonation au loin et un rayon lumineux transperça la cime des arbres avant de s'éteindre sous le firmament étoilé.

- **MA GNE ZZZZZZOOOOOOOOONE !**

\- Rio arrête toi, il va nous pourrir la vie, je vais lui régler son compte !

Faisant un spectaculaire dérapage, Tutankafer éjecta ses passagers. Les pokémon s'alignèrent tandis que leur adversaire devenait lumineux au point de les forcer à détourner le regard. Un crépitement avertit Polly d'une menace imminente et elle sauta sur Moyade tandis qu'une attaque Fatal Foudre désintegrait tout sur son passage. Ectoplasma s'inquiéta de la puissance de l'attaque. Il y avait trop de cibles et pas assez de temps. Elle prépara une Ball'ombre mais la luminosité lui fit devier son tir. L'éclair gigantesque fonça sur elle, mais il dévia brutalement sa course pour frapper un endroit complètement à gauche.

Une petite chose se dressait la, un bras tendu qui tenait quelque chose. Ses yeux s'ajustant à la pénombre, Polly vit un petit pokémon brun à la tête blanche qui brandissait un os en direction du ciel. Courroucé, le Magnezone déclencha une tempête d'éclairs sur le nouvel arrivant mais tous les éclairs vinrent frapper le sommet de l'os pour descendre à travers le corps de l'Osselait, imperturbable, et se répandre dans le sol.

Profitant du manque d'attention du pokémon, Tutankafer, Exagide et Ectoplasma firent feu avec Ball'ombre. Se voyant en inferiorité numérique, il battit en retraite. Polly murmura:

\- Il risque de revenir avec des renforts, on ferait mieux de filer avant que le sacrifice de Cynthia ne soit inutile.

Tout le mondre remonta sur Fluchgeist qui se remit en marche. Au loin l'Osselait emit un cri plaintif.

\- Oooooooooooosselaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit...

Polly eut un remord et dit:

\- On aurait pu le remercier.

\- Pierre-Maitre bientôt là !

\- Je sais, mais il nous a sauvé d'une humiliation...

\- Je-moi pressée !

\- Fait demi-tour.

\- Mais !

\- **Demi-tour, immédiatement.**

Grognant une ralerie Fluchgeist obtempéra et elle courut dans la direction du Pokémon esseulé. Polly le saisit au passage.

\- Viens la petit, on te doit une fière chandelle.

Elle l'installa entre ses jambes tandis que Tutankafer reprit la direction de fuite initiale. Pendant trois jours elle errèrent dans la forêt sans faire de pause de plus de dix minutes et se cachant à la moindre silhouette dans le ciel. Mike était inconscient et ne semblait pas vouloir se reveiller. Le soir du troisième jour, le groupe trouva refuge dans une caverne en cul de sac qui déviait en courbe, rendant impossible de voir quoi que ce soit depuis l'entrée.

Exténués, Polly déclara un campement et la peau fut étendue sur le sol terreux et Mike fut enveloppé soigneusement dedans et tenu au chaud grâce au petit feu établi au fond. Un boyau naturel débouchait au plafond et une cheminée en torchis fut dressée afin de ne pas enfumer la caverne. Des provisions furent rassemblées et Tutankafer empila une série de blocs de pierre pour étendre des branches et prolonger le feu dessous, créeant ainsi des plaques de cuissons rudimentaires.

Mike avait passablement maigri et son estomac grondait mais il ne s'éveillait toujours pas. Polly fit de son mieux pour l'alimenter mais elle ne craignait que ce soit insuffisant. Cependant, après une semaine de soins, il finit par rouvrir les yeux en souriant faiblement. Son réveil fut accueilli par des effusions de joie. Il vomit pendant les heures qui suivirent mais il reprenait des forces malgré tout. Polly renifla ce qu'il avait recraché et perçut une odeur médicamenteuse.

\- Non seulement il t'ont abruti avec leur machine mais en plus tu était drogué en permanence.

\- Je vais de mieux en mieux, merci...

Polly raconta le récit de leur évasion et lui présenta l'Osselait qui, en guise de bonjour, flanqua un énorme coup de massue osseuse dans la tête du dresseur. Tutankafer se fit menaçante mais dans un gémissement plaintif, il caressa sa joue du bout pointu de son arme puis la pointa en direction du dresseur. Le regard de sa petite amie alla du dresseur au pokémon, puis a nouveau au dresseur, et soudain, elle s'exclama:

\- **MIKE !**

\- Ce truc veut ma mort, t'aurait pas du le sauver...

\- **Ta joue !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma joue ?

\- Regarde l'Osselait !

\- Je ne... hé... **HÉ MAIS C'EST L'AUTRE MABOUL DE KANTO !**

\- Oui ! C'est lui !

\- Mais on est a Sinnoh, qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais c'est bien lui !

\- Ouais ben merci pour le coup de main mais maintenant tu peux

* _bonk_ *

\- **AÏE !** Sale petit...

\- Laisse le, il est farouche, accorde lui un peu de temps. Il ne veut pas que je le touche non plus.

\- Ouais ben si il s'en va ce sera pas une perte !

Le pokémon s'approcha en levant sa massue et Polly intervint:

\- Hé on se calme ! Mike est pas du genre super sociable en ce moment mais une cicatrice comme premier contact c'était pas non plus très malin...

\- Ooooooosselait.

\- Gnégnégné! Fit le garçon, de mauvaise humeur. Attends que je trouve aussi un truc pour taper et on verra qui finira en balle de golf, p'tite tête.

\- **Ooooooooo !** Gronda le pokémon en relevant son arme.

\- **STOP ! TOUS LES DEUX !**

Chacun tourna le dos à l'autre et Mike se mit à bouder dans son coin. Sa compagne était contente de le voir reprendre du caractère, au moins il allait bien. Les jours passèrent tranquillement et Mike sortait le matin et le soir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mais au beau milieu d'une après-midi une voix se fit entendre:

\- Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Tutankafer jeta un oeil et chuchota:

\- Maitre-Sinnoh !

\- Cynthia ? Fit Mike, étonné. Comment elle nous a retrouvé ?

\- Allons voir. Répondit sa petite amie.

La silhouette de la femme se decoupait dans la clarté de l'après-midi et elle pénétra doucement dans la grotte. Elle fut accueillie par le groupe qui l'acclama. Polly demanda:

\- Vous vous en êtes tirée alors ? J'ai cru que...

\- Quoi, que j'avais été tuée ? Par Arceus, non !

\- Mais alors...

\- Pierre est quelqu'un de psychorigide mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Il pensait que je me dégonflerait au décompte mais finalement il visé a coté. Tuer une ex-maitre aurait fait tache.

\- Ex? Demanda Mike en se raidissant.

\- Au regard de la loi c'est une trahison d'état. J'ai fait entrave à un autre maître.

\- Mais pourtant vous vous êtes déjà tout deux opposés auparavant.

\- La mort de Chen l'a profondément bouleversé. Les lois ont été renforcées et il y a eu une abolition des privilèges immunitaires des maîtres.

\- Il a complètement pété une pile... soupira Polly.

\- Oui et non, dans sa situation nous ne ferions peut-être pas mieux. Donc en conséquence de mon acte, j'ai été destituée de mon titre, des mes droits et de mon équipe. On m'a juste laissé Antarès en remerciement de bons et loyaux services.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'écria Mike en se levant.

\- Peut-être mais c'était légal.

Le dresseur se dirigea vers le mur et donna un coup de poing dans le mur de la grotte en poussant un juron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Polly, inquiète.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est à moi que tu demande ça ?!**

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- **JE VOULAIS AFFRONTER CYNTHIA, MOI !**

Il y eut un long silence et l'ancienne maitre se releva en epoussetant ses habits.

\- Aurore est très compétente. Son trio Simiabraz, Torterra et Pingoléon est très efficace et elle est suffisamment versatile pour combattre tous les opposants qui lui feront face. Elle est encore jeune mais je lui fait confiance. Désolée Mike.

\- **MERDE !**

Il sortit de la grotte en pressant le pas et disparut entre les arbres.

\- **MIKE !** Appela sa compagne.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Pas besoin de courir pour ça, je vais discuter avec lui.

\- Merci. Et encore désolée de vous avoir forcée à prendre position.

\- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon nos vues divergeaient de plus en plus, si ça n'avait pas été pour vous ça aurait été pour autre chose.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Je te le dirais, promis. Mais pour le moment je vais aller raisonner ton petit ami. Je sais que c'est une énorme déception pour lui et j'en suis la première ennuyée.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pénombre en suivant les arbres endommagés. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà, en espérant que vous compreniez un peu mieux la motivation et le raisonnement de Pierre Rochard qui est certes contestable, mais pas stupide. Je vais pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire tranquillement. à partir de mercredi ce sera de nouveau deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi, un le samedi, puisque je n'ai plus que dix chapitres d'avance déjà traités. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, je pense qu'on arrivera à 200 ou 225 chapitres. Il y aura donc une fin, puis un épilogue deux semaines après et l'histoire sera marquée comme complète à ce moment là._

 _Je félicite ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre sans tricher (sauter des chapitres) vous avez lu un peu plus que le premier tome de Game Of Thrones: a Song of Ice and Fire". C'est fou. J'ai écrit un cinquième de Georges RR Martin mais sur pokémon. Un truc de dingue._

 _Merci (encore) à toutes et à tous !_


	144. Chapitre 144: Intensité

La femme écarta les branchages et vit le dresseur accroupi devant un rocher pulvérisé. La tension était tout a fait palpable aussi elle décida de le contourner pour l'approcher de face. Mieux valait se montrer prudente dans ce genre de moments.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais il a fallu choisir entre mon titre et ta liberté.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- C'est frustrant !

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie d'être dresseur, c'est vous qui m'avez fait rêver, c'est vous qui m'avez fait croire à l'incroyable !

\- C'est gentil mais je t'assure qu'Aurore est une combattante tout a fait compétente et...

\- Je ne veux pas affronter cette fille !

La femme soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Tu a encore deux badges à gagner, les choses peuvent encore changer.

\- Je ne risque pas de gagner quoi que ce soit, si je me montre en public on va me pincer et ce sera retour en prison.

\- Pas exactement, non.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je n'ai pas réellement perdu mon titre pour trahison en fait...

\- Hein?!

\- Pierre n'avait pas l'intention de me sanctionner aussi lourdement mais il s'apprêtait à se lancer à ta poursuite.

\- Et alors?!

\- J'ai mis mon titre de maître en jeu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!

\- Si tu te tiens à carreaux en faisant profil bas, tu aura la paix. Si tu te plante, je ne récupèrerais jamais mon titre. C'est un peu comme un prêt sur gage sauf qu'au lieu d'argent c'est ta liberté que j'ai échangée.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Répondit le garçon, amer.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'au moindre problème je risque de craquer et vous aurez tout perdu pour rien.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu comptais affronter avant d'atteindre la ligue mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- J'écoute.

\- Pour ton huitième badge, je voudrais que tu aille te mesurer à Kiméra.

\- Hmmm c'est la championne du type Spectre à Sinnoh.

\- Exact. C'est également une coordinatrice de concours hors pair et une femme très sage. Je suis certaine qu'elle pourra t'aider. C'est elle qui m'a guidée dans mes recherches sur Giratina et le folklore qui lui est lié. Et notre ami commun à Hoenn t'avait suggéré de voir un shaman dans la région, Kiméra pourra te renseigner.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller immédiatement?

\- Il faut que tu apprenne à vivre normalement avant ça. Conquérir deux badges sera un peu ton épreuve de patience mais je peux te promettre que si tu réussis, les choses s'arrangeront pour toi.

\- Mais c'est impossible de vivre normalement !

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu a appris. Il faut se détendre et garder son calme.

\- Plus facile a dire qu'à faire, avec ce corps qui a changé, tout est ressenti au centuple, la moindre émotion devient une tempête.

\- Je suis certaine que tu y arrivera. Je crois en toi, Polly crois en toi, tes pokémon croient en toi, tu peux y arriver.

Mike inspira profondément avant de répondre:

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Si tout se passe bien, il est possible, et je tiens à souligner le mot " _possible_ " que je récupère mon titre après ton huitième badge.

\- Oh.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin puis le serra dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille:

\- Fait confiance à ton instinct, je suis certaine qu'un début de réponse s'y trouve.

\- Puissiez vous avoir raison. Répondit-il, un peu triste.

Elle passa les bras autour du cou du dresseur et recula sa tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fit un timide sourire et son regard dévia tandis que ses joues se fonçaient du gris à un noir plutôt clair. Touchée par cette candeur elle secoua légèrement la tête et il la regarda à nouveau.

Leur regards ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre et inconsciemment Cynthia approcha du garçon, comme transportée par l'instant. A quelques millimètres de ses lèvres elle s'arrêta, comme si elle hésitait, puis elle pressa lentement sa bouche contre celle du garçon, le sang battant a ses tempes et oublieuse de la situation elle se colla à lui complètement et il posa maladroitement les mains sur les hanches en la repoussant légèrement.

\- J-je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la femme, troublée.

\- Polly nous attends et...

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa de plus belle et il sentait toute forme de résistance s'étioler comme un papier dévoré par une flamme. Elle agrippa fermement le dresseurs aux poignets et le plaqua contre un arbre tandis que sa cuisse droite s'aventurait entre celles du garçon. Il avait la nette sensation de quelqu'un qui perdait toute résistance, comme un drogué faisant une rechute. Et à en juger par la relative maladresse mais néanmoins vigoureuse embrassade de Cynthia, il gagea que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se retenait. La vision d'Ebenelle lui traversa l'esprit et il sursauta en murmurant:

\- C'est vraiment pas le bon moment j'ai l'impression. Désolé.

Relâchant son emprise, elle recula, vraisemblablement peinée par cette déclaration. Mike dévisagea cette femme extrêmement désirable mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à l'arène de Sandra.

\- Je suis désolée... répondit-elle, très gênée. Je sais que je dois dépareiller avec ta petite amie, je suis très certainement un peu vieux jeu mais j'aurais cru que...

\- Ce... ce n'est pas vous. Enfin si. Mais pas comme... oh et puis merde.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Oubliez ça. Ce sera mieux.

Il rajusta sa tunique et il eut un flash de mémoire. Il se revoyait seul la nuit dans son lit à regarder le poster. Complètement déstabilisé il se demanda si c'était possible de mourir de honte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Cynthia, perturbée.

\- Euh... pffff... je saurais même pas comment expliquer ça.

\- Tu m'inquiète un peu, on dirait que tu es entrain de rougir mais avec ta peau tu deviens presque noir, et je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir !

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute c'est moi qui...

\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Je veux comprendre !

Il resta un instant silencieux et répondit:

\- Vous auriez à boire ? Je meurs de soif.

\- Il y a une cascade non loin, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Bien.

Il suivit la femme et arriva dans une zone très boisée et une chute d'eau d'environ dix mètres de haut et trois de large tombait dans un fracas assourdissant. Il s'approcha du rebord et s'aspergea copieusement le visage pour se rafraîchir. Dans sa tête, ses pensées étaient devenues deux camps se livrant une féroce bataille. D'un côté il ne parvenait pas a ignorer les événements d'Ebenelle mais d'un autre il y avait une magnifique femme extrêmement désirable. Le dresseur contempla son reflet dans l'eau en soupirant lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans un buisson non loin.

\- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- P-polly ? Je... j'arrive...

\- Je parle de Cynthia.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Quand je la vois te regarder, je sais que c'est grillé d'avance.

\- Je suis désolé je rentre immédiatement.

\- Oh bon sang ce que tu peux être idiot ! Saute la!

\- **P-polly !**

\- Elle te tourne autour depuis votre première rencontre, grimpe lui au rideaux une bonne fois pour toutes, que ça soit fait !

\- M-m-mais...

\- Je préfère qu'elle assouvisse son fantasme plutot que ça ne tourne à l'obsession maladive...

\- Mais lorsqu'Eusèbe est arrivé et...

\- Il a montré une de ses pensées les plus intimes et les plus profondes, je sais ce que c'est de désirer quelqu'un corps et âme.

\- Mais et toi?!

\- Avec Strykna tu ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, hein.

\- Je sais... répondit-il honteusement.

\- Mike, tu a ma bénédiction et plus encore, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Un bristol d'invitation et une cérémonie d'ouverture ?!

\- C'est pas aussi évident !

\- Je te laisse deux heures alors ne perds pas ton temps.

Il y eut un bruissement puis plus rien. Mike ferma les yeux en soupirant et les rouvrit pour à nouveau se voir dans l'eau. Troublant son reflet en le balayant de sa main artificielle, il retira son sac et se servit d'une boite vide comme récipient improvisé. Un bruit d'eau et des vêtements suspendus lui confirmèrent que Cynthia avait décidé de piquer une tête. Il porta le recipient à sa bouche et se mit à boire tout en relevant la tête pour voir ou était la femme.

* _ssssssssspppppffffffffrrrrrrrrrtttt_ *

Mike recracha immédiatement l'eau qu'il venait à peine de boire et lâcha la boite qui tomba dans l'eau. Cynthia venait d'émerger de l'eau en nageant et se redressa en jetant ses cheveux trempés en arrière. Elle se tenait cambrée au milieu du courant, portant un maillot de bain sportif noir et or extrêmement seyant et soulignant avec une quasi perfection sa taille élancée et musclée et venant mettre l'accent sur un bassin large mais d'une courbure et d'une élégance quasi surnaturelle.  
Son visage se mit à foncer et ses pensées salaces venaient de piétiner toute autre forme de morale ou de restriction dans sa tête. Il restait la à genoux, les mains tremblantes. La femme s'approcha en avançant d'un déhanché digne d'une danseuse exotique en demandant:

\- Tout va bien ? Tu a l'air préoccupé.

\- C'est de vous dont j'ai envie de me préoccuper. Répondit-il du tac au tac avant de se cacher le visage de ses mains en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Demanda t-elle avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Il se déshabilla complètement, toujours tremblant sous l'effet d'une fébrilité impatiente et nerveuse à la fois, puis rentra dans l'eau claire et fraîche de la rivière. Cynthia s'approcha de lui et se plaqua contre le dos du garçon en glissant ses bras autour de son torse et le caressa avec une certaine vigueur non retenue. Il sentait la texture douce et tiède du maillot contre sa peau tandis que la poitrine genereuse mais ferme pressait contre ses épaules. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur la partie artificielle que constituaient son épaule et son bras gauche et chuchota:

\- C'est un travail d'orfèvre. Pierre m'en avait parlé mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une de près.

\- C'est pas très sexy en revanche...

\- Détrompe toi. Fit-elle en parcourant la frontière entre chair et synthétique. Je trouve ça très élégant.

Elle fit glisser sa main vers le ventre du dresseur et descendit lentement vers son bas-ventre. Par pur réflexe il se pinça les cuisses en voulant retenir son intimité mais de l'autre main elle lui caressa sa jambe gauche.

\- Détends toi, je te promets que je ne ferais rien de mal.

Un peu embarrassé il relâcha ses muscles et écarta sa jambe artificielle de quelques centimètres, libérant ainsi sa virilité de toute obstruction. Elle y porta sa deuxième main et dans un va et viens d'une infinie douceur, elle entreprit de faire dresser ce qu'elle convoitait tout en massant délicatement la zone autour. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une érection d'une dureté rarement atteinte tandis que son souffle rauque s'était accéléré. Ses gestes maîtrisés et calculés contrastaient beaucoup avec la fougue maladroite de Polly.

Elle continua néanmoins son petit manège et il se sentait presque partir. Remontant ses mains elle jouait délicatement du bout des doigts sur l'extrémité de la chose et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle se mit à sourire puis en le saisissant au bassin, le fit tourner sur lui-même.

Ses yeux la fuyaient et son visage coloré ainsi que de sa respiration saccadée admettaient qu'il succombait avec une certaine gêne à l'expertise de cette femme bien plus âgée que lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à genoux sur le fond sablonneux de la rivière et glissa sa langue sur cette manifestation de désir. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon tandis qu'elle pourvoyait un massage par voie orale, démultipliant les sensations du garçon qui respirait comme un athlète essoufflé. Chaque parcelle de son bas ventre lui donnait l'impression de brûler d'une flamme pétillante et il sentait son plaisir monter comme une éruption. D'un mouvement enjoué elle allait et venait, mettant la limite de plaisir du dresseur à son apogée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait a décoller, elle interrompit son activité en murmurant:

\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher ça aussi vite, non?

Son esprit était embrumé par un brouillard de pensées lubriques et perverses, tout son corps n'aspirait plus qu'à se consumer de désir pour cette délicieuse femme. Elle l'embrassa avidement et le tira vers un banc de sable ou elle s'allongea sur le dos. Écartant les jambes et le bas de son maillot en demandant:

\- À ton tour maintenant.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, peu convaincu de son habileté buccale mais il décida qu'il ferait de son mieux quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'allongea a plat ventre à moitié dans l'eau et embrassa l'intimité de Cynthia qui s'étira en soupirant de plaisir. Extrêmement Concentré sur sa tâche, il fit de son mieux pour titiller le centre du plaisir de cette caverne d'amour devant lui, n'hésitant pas à alterner entre son index et la pointe de sa langue, transportant son amante dans une volupté sans pareille. Sa poitrine se levait avec fierté, serrée dans son maillot de bain, tandis que son bas ventre papillonnait de délice. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, pompant le sang pour irriguer son corps à une vitesse incroyable. Elle se mit à trembler lorsqu'il joua de la langue et de l'index en même temps puis elle geignit:

\- S-s-st-stop...

Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas et elle eut l'impression de perdre la tête à l'instant ou il s'interrompit soudainement, rendant la pareille à sa tortionnaire amoureuse devenue victime de plaisir. Elle se redressa en hissant le garçon puis elle l'attira vers la cascade et ils se placèrent sous la trombe d'eau avant d'émerger dans l'espace naturel entre le liquide et la roche. Elle se pencha en avant et écarta le bas de son maillot en geignant:

\- Plus de retenue.

Il inclina son bassin tout en avançant tandis que la femme criait son plaisir qui venait se noyer dans le vacarme des trombes qui s'abattaient derrière eux. Elle posa ses mains sur des excroissances rocheuses et les serra à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. De son coté il s'était complètement abandonné à une sexualité primale presque bestiale, chaque mouvement, chaque geste le conduisant dans une spirale de plaisir toujours plus démesuré. L'étroitesse de son intérieur n'etait pas non plus inconnue à l'abondance sensorielle du dresseur. Se tenant fermement à son bassin au niveau du pli entre le bas ventre et les cuisses de sa partenaire, il allait et venait avec une vigueur peu commune, rendant la femme complètement folle de plaisir. Avec cet angle il touchait parfaitement mais de façon inconsciente le point précis du centre de son plaisir. Elle sentait cette chose aller et venir en elle et à chaque mouvement en avant elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir de plaisir.

Ce fut un cyclone orgasmique qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il accéléra encore la cadence. Et soudainement il la redressa en la plaquant contre lui et poussa son bassin autant qu'il put touchant ainsi exactement le centre du plaisir de la femme qui s'époumona en hurlant son plaisir. Il continua avec encore plus de dévotion et ce fut une cascade de pure sexualité qui fit déferler son adrénaline et son endorphine. Cynthia se raidit une ultime fois en écarquillant les yeux avant de s'écrouler sur place. Il la rattrapa de justesse et se retira avant de la porter dans ses bras. Elle avait les pupilles presque disparues sous ses paupières supérieures tandis qu'elle affichait un air complètement détendu mais néanmoins ahuri.

Il franchit la cascade en sens inverse et la porta sur le rivage, inquiet. Le garçon sentit son coeur s'interrompre l'espace d'un instant et se demanda si il l'avait tuée. Il vit avec un profond soulagement que le maillot bougeait avec la respiration. Caressant ce magnifique visage il demanda d'un voix très douce:

\- Tout va bien? J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant...

\- O-où suis-je ? Demanda t'elle, un peu confuse.

\- Vous...euh...vous avez tourné de l'oeil.

\- Oh...

Elle inspira profondément et se releva doucement avant de serrer le garçon contre elle, lui appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine sans vergogne. Il garda le silence, ne sachant que dire puis elle se saisit de ses vêtements en disant:

\- Tu dois être attendu, retournons voir les autres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Yep, ahegao._


	145. Chapitre 145: Ressemblance

Mike et Cynthia marchaient lentement comme si ils ne voulaient pas quitter l'endroit trop rapidement. Chacun regardait discrètement l'autre en gardant le silence, n'osant briser le charme qui opérait sur l'instant. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grotte ou Polly accueillit son petit ami en l'embrassant tendrement tout en lui tenant les mains. La femme fit mine de regarder ailleurs, le coeur un peu pincé de se voir si vite remplacée. Avec un sourire en coin Polly prit la parole:

\- Eh bien, vous avez du avoir une sacrée discussion pour prendre autant de temps, n'est-ce pas, maître?

\- P-pas du tout ! Balbutia Cynthia, envahie par une vague de culpabilité qui la fit se tourner en croisant les bras.

Polly fit un sourire mesquin dans le dos de la femme tandis que son petit ami roulait des yeux en soupirant. Il s'approcha de Cynthia et dit à voix basse:

\- Elle sait déjà ce qui s'est passé, elle vous taquine.

\- C-comment ça?!

\- Nous avons eu un bref contact lorsque je vous ai résisté. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

\- Et elle ne dit rien ?!

\- C'est elle qui m'a suggéré de me laisser aller.

\- Mais c-c'est...

\- Un peu douteux, je sais. Désolé.

Rio arriva en se rhabillant et sursauta en voyant Mike et Cynthia. Le dresseur demanda:

\- Hé, pourquoi tu t'habille? On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi...

\- Je-moi joué avec Ombre-de-froid.

Polly fit les gros yeux à son amie tandis que Mike poursuivait son interrogatoire:

\- Mais joué à quoi ?

\- Joué avec...

\- **AHEM ! Un jeu de cartes !** Interrompit Polly en donnant un coup de coude à Rio.

\- Mais... on a pas de jeu de cartes.

Polly fit les gros yeux en secouant la tête de façon négative.

\- Ah. Ouais ok. Ce genre de cartes. Répondit Mike d'un ton sarcastique. Au moins tu t'ennuie pas c'est bien.

\- Un soucis ? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Non non, tout va bien, Rio a encore gagné à la bataille.

\- Oh vous jouez aux cartes ? Je peux vous enseigner une variante de Sinnoh si vous voulez !

Polly se passa la main sur le visage en secouant la tête. Mike annonça:

\- Bon il fait beau, je vais aller profiter un peu du soleil dehors, si on me cherche je suis là bas.

Cynthia s'approcha des filles et elles engagèrent la discussion sur une grande variété de sujets. Au fil de la conversation Cynthia se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas une antagoniste ou une rivale pour cette fille inhabituelle. La femme appréciait le franc-parler de Polly et lui ouvrait un peu son coeur en retour. Elle répéta à Polly ce qu'elle avait dit à Mike au sujet de la possibilité de récupérer son titre si tout se passait bien et de l'importance d'aller voir ce shaman avant d'affronter la ligue. Polly proposa à Cynthia de rester avec eux quelques jours et elle accepta avec joie.

Mais alors qu'elles discutaient il y eut un son étrange et l'air sembla se tordre sur lui même comme une onde qui troublerait la surface de l'eau. Polly, Rio et Cynthia se regardèrent avant de conclure à la même chose. Elles coururent vers Mike et tombèrent sur une scène stupéfiante. Il était assis en tailleur et flottait à environ un mètre du sol. Il tenait entre ses mains une longue branche taillee comme un bâton et ses yeux étaient fermés. Des dizaines de pokémon sauvages s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et le regardaient, comme hypnotisés.

Il fit tournoyer le bâton entre ses mains et se mit a fredonner une musique sinistre depuis sa gorge. Un Sancoki s'avança devant lui avant de s'affaler inerte au sol. Une petite boule brune sortit du pokémon et Cynthia retint une exclamation en chuchota d'un air inquiet:

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il arrive à faire ça ? La dernière fois ça s'était passé différemment...

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois faire...

\- Oh Arceus, tout ça finira mal...

La boule brune fit le tour de la tête du garçon et réintégra soudainement le corps inanimé tandis le garçon tombait soudainement lourdement au sol, face contre terre. Polly se précipita et vit avec stupeur qu'il saignait du nez. Inquiète elle secoua Mike mais Cynthia sortit un petit couteau à la pointe extrêmement affûtée et fit a nouveau basculer le garçon sur le ventre. Elle dirigea la lame vers la nuque et Polly s'exclama:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Regarde, il y a un petit trait là. C'est une cicatrice réparée proprement.

Elle fit une légère entaille et écarta la chair, révélant un composant électronique.

\- Merde.

\- **C'est quoi ce truc ?!** Fit Polly, furieuse.

\- Ce " _truc_ " est un inhibiteur. Ça envoie un signal chimique en réponse à certains signaux biologiques émis par le cerveau.

\- Et en version simplifiée ?

\- Ça empêchera Mike de se servir de ses pouvoirs latents.

\- Et si il s'en sert quand même?

\- Le signal émis par cet inhibiteur change la structure moléculaire des signaux envoyés par le cerveau. Plus il y a de signaux, plus ça y réponds. Et plus ça réponds, plus ça devient nocif, entraînant soit la mort par intoxication ou la mort par destruction car si ça chauffe trop sa vertèbre cervicale sera détruite et la moelle épinière avec. A ce stade je préfère la mort parce qu'un légume c'est dur a voir.

\- Mais...

\- Oui c'est bien Pierre Rochard qui l'a implantée. Je pensais qu'ils lui mettraient après la castration mais il est visiblement là depuis un moment. Je me demande même si il ne lui a pas installé dès son arrivée au centre...

\- Bien alors je vais retirer cette saloperie. Fit Polly en transformant ses doigts en griffes.

\- Super idée comme ça tu risque non seulement de lui arracher une partie de la vertèbre mais aussi de déclencher un signal de réponse surdosé. Meilleur moyen pour le tuer. Elles est profondément ancrée, la moindre manipulation hasardeuse pourrait se révéler fatale sans le matériel et les compétences nécessaires. Ces trucs là sont pas faits pour être enlevés...

\- Alors on va chercher Pierre dans l'heure et il lui retire sinon je l'étrangle de mes mains.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que le type qui a les moyens techniques, financiers et politiques de faire installer ça va la retirer parce que tu lui fait les yeux doux?

\- Vous connaissez le proverbe : " _Cent pour cent des gagnants ont joué_ " ?

\- On ne gagne pas à tous les coups. Pierre est très aimable mais il est extrêmement rigide dans ses principes. Une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. C'est pour ça qu'il est président du conseil des maîtres, il est capable de prendre une decision difficile sans la moindre hésitation. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne vous ai pas tuées à l'évasion...

Polly soupira tandis que la femme ajouta:

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins il ne risque pas de perdre les pédales pour un rien.

\- Ouais, ou alors il crèvera parce qu'il a pété les plombs une bonne fois pour toutes et on aura un cadavre sur les bras.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi Polly...

\- Et vous savez ce que je crains encore plus qu'un petit ami mort ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire...

\- **Un père en colère.**

\- Oh. Oui, en effet.

\- C'est son seul moyen de sortir et si on cassait la porte de ma prison pour la remplacer par un mur je serais sacrément en rogne.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre Giratina se manifestera...

\- Tant que nous sommes sur le sujet, j'aurais une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi Arceus ne se déplace pas en personne pour régler cette histoire ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Je veux dire, il nous a envoyé Dialga, on l'a vu à Hoenn, il sait très bien ce qui se trame. Pourquoi il n'intervient pas?

\- De vieilles légendes parlent d'un cataclysme si les deux s'affrontent. Ma théorie est qu'Arceus cherche à éviter la confrontation et tente de sceller Giratina dans le contre-monde, et tant que Mike existera, la possibilité qu'il sorte existe également.

\- Mike est fichu d'avance alors ?

\- Eh bien il y a toujours la possibilité d'un remplacement mais que ce soit Mike ou son père, Arceus ne sera pas content.

Mike se mit à tousser et se releva un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il fit un rot qui fut suivi d'une régurgitation de vomi. Il regarda sa compagne, la mine déconfite et toujours nauséeux.

\- Je... je souhaite cette sensation à personne.

Et il bascula pour s'asseoir sur le sol en restant là, à moitié comateux tandis que Rio le soutenait en le caressant. Il toussa avant de demander:

\- Alors ça y est ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Je suis foutu quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça?

\- Il ne faut pas voir ça comme ça...

\- Je me souviens d'une vision que j'ai eue bien avant que tout ça n'arrive. Fit-il en désignant sa compagne.

\- Hein ?

\- À Hoenn, j'ai rencontré un chic type, Eric. Il avait une Gardevoir qui m'a averti un jour.

\- Quel genre d'avertissement?!

\- " _Tout ce qui t'attends avec elle, c'est la mort._ " Prononça le dresseur d'une voix exagérément dramatique.

\- Mais c'est juste une...

\- Juste une prédiction sans contexte ? C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Elle a également prédit que Polly me frapperait ce soir là. Vu que tout allait super bien, j'en avais déduit qu'elle s'était plantée. Mais en m'approchant de Polly je lui ai accidentellement renversé ma bouteille d'eau dessus et elle m'a flanqué une sacrée gifle.

Polly baissa instantanément la tête, honteuse.

\- Ce n'était probablement qu'une coïncidence ! S'exclama Cynthia

\- Drôlement précise comme coïncidence.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire...

\- Plus tard lors d'un..." _incident_ " fit-il en regardant sa petite amie, j'ai eu une vision ou j'avais perdu le bras et la jambe, Polly s'était suicidée en se pendant à du fil de fer barbelé et tous mes pokémon étaient morts, tués par Eusèbe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?! Fit Cynthia, livide.

\- Parce que je pensais que c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Il y avait autre chose ?

\- Polly avait rédigé un journal en captivité. Il manquait plusieurs pages mais il était évident que tout le monde avait connu une fin atroce et mes parents avaient été assassinés, brûlés vifs dans leur maison.

Cynthia eut une expression horrifiée tandis que le dresseur terminait:

\- Donc à vous écouter et à en juger par ce que j'ai entendu, toutes mes issues sont condamnées, quel que soit mon choix.

\- Ce n'est pas une fatalité...

\- C'est pour ça que je continuais mon aventure de dresseur, je voulais croire que ça changerait. Mais plus j'avance moins je vois de positif.

\- Je... je suis désolée Mike... je ne voulais pas...

\- Polly a voulu me quitter.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Elle pensait qu'en partant ça éviterait des problèmes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je lui ai demandé si ce n'était pas son départ qui précipiterais tout ça et elle est restée.

La femme semblait réfléchir puis elle se lamenta:

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fait...

\- Comment je fait quoi ?

\- La création elle même semble t'en vouloir. Tu enchaîne les problèmes, tu traverse des épreuves et tu es la, stoïque, à évoquer le fait que quoi que tu fasse, ça se terminera mal. Comment est-ce que tu fait pour ne pas craquer ?!

\- Je craque souvent mais parfois je vois mes pokémon heureuses et je me dis que même si tout fout le camp, même si tout se termine mal pour moi, je ne veux aucun regret. Et si je dois partir, eh bien je partirais avec panache, de sorte à ce que le monde entier se souvienne de moi, même si ce n'est qu'une journée. Et surtout, je donnerais tout pour les préserver elles.

Osselait s'approcha et flanqua un coup de masse dans la tête du dresseur.

\- Hé ! Aie ! Si c'est juste pour me taper dessus tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- Mais... d'où sort ce pokémon ?! Demanda Cynthia.

\- Je sais pas, Polly dit qu'il leur a sauvé la peau. En plus j'ai déjà une cicatrice à cause de ce pokémon.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Vous voyez la cicatrice la sur ma joue?

\- Oui.

\- Cette tête de lard me l'a faite à Kanto.

\- Mais... nous sommes à Sinnoh !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Polly, mais elle me soutiens qu'il s'agit du même pokémon. Et vu son agressivité à mon encontre, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

\- Kanto est à l'autre bout de la planète...

\- Je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je me demande ce que ce truc faisait là...

Polly s'aporocha de Cynthia et demanda:

\- Dites, j'aimerais voir une photo d'Orion.

La femme parut décontenancée.

\- P-pourquoi ?!

\- Je crois que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Montrez la moi.

\- Tiens... fit-elle en sortant une photo.

Polly plaça la photo a une certaine distance de Cynthia donnant avec la perspective un ratio équivalent aux proportions de Mike assis dans l'herbe.

\- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Orion avait-il un frère jumeau ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je sais que la ressemblance est frappante mais...

\- Quand est-il mort ?

\- H-hein ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'Orion est mort ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps, ça fait bientôt dix...huit...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et devint livide en regardant la photo puis le dresseur. Polly annonça d'une voix sérieuse:

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'est devenu Orion.


	146. Chapitre 146: Salem

Cynthia se raidit en écarquillant les yeux avant de dire d'une voix tremblante:

\- **Mais... c'est impossible !**

\- Nous avons suivi le flux des âmes dans le contre-monde. Mike se demandait pourquoi tout entrait dans le château mais que rien n'en ressortait. Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elles sont...réutilisées.

\- Hein ?!

\- Des centaines et des centaines d'âmes sont condensées pour en fabriquer une, intangible, qui est relâchée aléatoirement dans le monde.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elles deviennent?

\- Vous avez déjà vu des Golemastoc se reproduire ? Ou même des Monorpale ?

\- Je... je ne me suis jamais posée la question...

\- C'est comme ça que sont probablement créé la plupart des pokémon Spectre. Ce sont des choses sans corps qui habitent des objets en leur donnant vie.

\- Mais... Les Ectoplasma peuvent se reproduire...

\- Oui parce que je pense qu'il s'agit d'un accident ou d'un processus d'évolution naturel. Dans un des livres que Mike possède, les Fantominus ont été la toute première espèce recensée. Nous étions la première espèce créé par Giratina, autrement dit, nous étions des tests. Il nous a créé avec la possibilité de nous mêler dans ce monde mais les espèces suivantes ne peuvent pas se reproduire puisqu'elles investissent des objets.

\- Mais... et Rio ?!

\- Elle a été contaminée par moi a travers l'orbe Platine, c'est un cas à part. Les Tutafeh sont des âmes expédiées dans notre monde et qui s'accrochent à des masques comme si ils souhaitaient être humains.

\- Mais alors... ça contredit l'ouvrage ?

\- Oui et non, ce sont bien des pokémons immatériels, mais pas au sens propre. C'est un amalgame d'âmes qui est brutalement lâché au milieu de nulle part et qui essaye de s'intégrer ou de se manifester, donnant ainsi naissance à des pokémon comme Funécire ou Monorpale !

\- Mais quel rapport avec Orion et Mike ?!

\- J'y viens. Giratina a clairement sous-entendu qu'il avait eu énormément de difficulté à féconder une humaine, or ce n'est pas le genre de pokémon que j'imagine avec un appareil reproductif standard.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je pense qu'il a fabriqué Mike avec une ou plusieurs âmes et qu'il a du se servir de celle d'Orion, ce qui selon moi, explique leur ressemblance aussi incroyable.

La femme ne bougeait plus, immobile, comme si son cerveau tentait d'assimiler tout ce qui avit été dit. Puis elle s'approcha de Mike et lui caressa la joue avec délicatesse en chuchotant:

\- Orion... oh Orion...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Polly, c'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvée.

\- C'est... étonnant. Répondit Cynthia. Mais j'aurais une question a te poser.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu fait pour changer d'apparence ? Tu est certes chromatique mais ça n'a rien à voir, si ?

\- Comment faisait Orion ?

\- Il etait issu d'un croisement entre une Gardevoir et un Métamorph. Il y a eu beaucoup de scandales suite à ces croisements et lorsque les Métamorphs ont été interdits, j'etais encore petite. J'ai rencontré Orion en tant que Tarsal mais j'ai decouvert par après que nombres d'élevages avaient relâché leurs portées dans la nature et Orion était l'un d'eux. Ma position de maitre le mettait à l'abri de tout contrôle lorsqu'il y a eu la grande purge il y a une vingtaine d'années. Le peu de Métamorphs existants sont recensés et une interdiction formelle de reproduction a été décrétée.

\- L'espèce va disparaitre alors ?! Fit Mike, choqué.

\- Elle s'eteindra probablement oui, mais elle n'a apporté plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en a résolu.

\- Quels problèmes ça devait résoudre ?

\- Lorsque les scientifiques ont découvert Mew, ils ont tenté de le cloner a cause de ses propriétés biologiques incroyables. Tout le monde connait son clone tristement célèbre, Mewtwo. Mais peu de monde est au courant que plusieurs tentatives de clonage ont échoués mais l'une de ces expériences a survécu contre toute attente, et le temps qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il s'était multiplié par mitose et répandu dans la nature. Aujourd'hui les Métamorphs recensés sont piqués pour bloquer toute forme de mitose.

\- C'est complètement dingue...

\- Ce qui est encore plus dingue c'est que des scientifiques ont tenté de se prendre pour Arceus en opérant des croisements et il n'y a eu qu'une longue lignée d'abominations sans nom. C'est mieux que l'espèce disparaisse.

\- Je vois... répondit le dresseur, songeur.

\- Mais ca n'explique pas Polly. Elle ne se transforme pas exactement comme Orion pourtant.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Salem vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Salem ?!

\- Oui.

\- Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis bien longtemps...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque ?

\- Une légende très triste. Je peux vous la lire si vous le souhaitez.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit-il.

Polly regarda Mike d'un air interrogateur tandis que Cynthia sortait une tablette de style liseuse et parcourait divers écrans. Elle ajouta:

\- Elle est connue pour avoir été la toute première...

Cynthia leva brusquement la tête en regardant la petite amie du dresseur et termina sa phrase, stupéfaite:

\- Mystimaniac.

Polly se figea en devenant livide tandis que Mike souriait légèrement. La femme demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à un lien pareil ?!

\- Faites votre lecture, je vous expliquerais après.

\- Très bien.

Cynthia s'assit tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait en demi cercle en face d'elle puis elle lut à haute voix:

" _Il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années, une petite fille naquit. Ses parents n'étaient ni riches, ni beaux et vivaient très simplement._

 _Ils vivaient tous trois dans une modeste chaumière aux confins de Kalos. Le seigneur local était un homme stupide et imbu de sa personne. C'était également un fervent religieux et les hommes ainsi que les pokémon sous ses ordres n'osaient le contredire parce qu'il était riche et puissant._

 _Les années passèrent et les taxes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, si bien qu'il ne leur resta plus rien. Le seigneur faisait personnellement la collecte des taxes. Certains disent que c'était pour se rapprocher du peuple, d'autres racontaient que c'était pour terroriser les mauvais payeurs. Toujours est-il qu'il arriva dans cette chaumière en piteux état en demanda la dîme annuelle. N'ayant plus un sou, l'homme et son épouse promirent de payer le double l'année suivante mais le seigneur vit la jeune Salem qui avait désormais seize ans._

 _Impressionné et émerveillé par sa pâleur d'hiver et ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit la plus sombre, il proposa au couple de la marier en échange d'une annulation de toute taxe à vie. Ils hésitèrent longtemps mais finalement la fille s'approcha de lui en acceptant la proposition. Tout heureux, le seigneur demanda à ses soldats de sonner les bans et d'annoncer le mariage prochain._

 _Les parents prononcèrent un sombre avertissement. Salem ne devait jamais approcher une surface renvoyant son reflet sinon une ombre s'emparerait d'elle. Mettant ceci sur le compte de fadaises paysannes il partit pour son château et ce fut une somptueuse noce comme le peuple n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Deux ans plus tard elle mit au monde un fils robuste et vaillant._

 _Par un bel après-midi d'été, sous un soleil ardent baignant le chateau et les champs, elle se rendit au bord du fleuve pour y tremper les pieds. Arrivée non loin du rivage elle hésita en se rappellant l'avertissement parental mais elle brava l'interdit en s'approchant de l'eau._

 _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, et aperçut flottant à la surface, non loin du rivage, une coupe d'or ciselée dans laquelle reposait une magnifique pierre grise et luisante. Elle ne vit pas le piège. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer de l'objet mais la coupe scintillante s'écarta hors de sa portée. À nouveau, elle se pencha en avant, s'étira, et comme on pouvait le prévoir, perdit brusquement l'équilibre._

 _Comme elle basculait dans l'eau, un tentacule noir surmonté d'une griffe rouge lui saisit le poignet. Salem tenta en vain de se dégager mais l'irresistible étreinte l'entrainait dans un autre monde dénué de sens et se logique. Juste avant que tout ne devienne obscur elle eut une dernière vision de la terre et du ciel, ainsi que de la brise remuant les branches des arbres, puis les flots se refermerent tels une porte surnaturelle._

 _Inexorablement attirée dans ce monde vide elle crut voir briller autour d'elle des lumières semblables à des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne., puis elle perdit conscience._ _Elle revint à elle dans un château magistral. Audela des fenetres des iles voguaient dans le vide comme un ballet de barques poussées par le vent au milieu d'une mer ténébreuse. Pres d'elle etait posee la coupe d'or avec la pierre luminescente dont elle avait voulu s'emparer. Puis elle vit son ravisseur. Énorme, le dragon gris, noir et or la contemplait, couché près de la coupe._

 _Fascinée par son regard de rubis, elle tenta de se lever et sentit s'effacer en elle tous les souvenirs de sa vie sur terre. Ses parents, son mari, son fils, les champs, le palais scintillant comme de l'argent. Tout cela pâlit et s'estompa comme l'évanescence d'un rêve au réveil._ _Elle n'entendait plus dans sa tête que les paroles du dragon dont la voix avait la puissance du tonnerre. Elle ne put que se soumettre à la volonté de son ravisseur._

 _Le dragon l'avait enlevée parce qu'elle était jeune et mère, et parce qu'elle allaitait elle même son enfant. Le dragon avait besoin du lait d'une mortelle pour nourrir une étrange petite chose noire et ronde aux yeux démesurés et qui fumait un étrange gaz bleu. Ainsi prise aux rets du sortilège, la jeune femme devint l'esclave de Giratina et... la nourrice d'une étrange petite chose._

 _Dans la pénombre éclairée de sa prison de pierre, le temps passa, monotone, pour la captive. Bercée par les iles volantes qui défilaient au dehors et ensorcelée par le dragon, elle vivait dans une sorte de transe, allaitant cette chose et s'en occupant avec toute la tendresse d'une mère. Elle dormait quand le dragon lui en donnait l'ordre et absorbait la nourriture qu'il lui présentait._

 _Tout les soirs, sur ordre de Giratina, elle oignait les yeux de la chose d'un baume destiné à lui donner une vision perçante et, chaque fois que sa nourrice se frottait les yeux, elle les imprégnait d'onguent et recevait ainsi une parcelle du pouvoir magique du baume._ _Sept ans s'étaient écoulés sur terre. Dans le contre-monde, la petite chose devenait grande et forte, et le jour vint ou Giratina n'eut plus besoin des services de sa prisonnière. Toutefois, comme elle avait nourri sa progéniture, il ne la tua pas. Et apres avoir appelé sur elle les charmes de l'oubli et du sommeil, il la ramena sur terre._

 _En se réveillant sur la rive du fleuve non loin de chez elle, la jeune femme se sentit désorientée. Elle conservait le souvenir confus d'une journee ensoleillée et d'une coupe brillant à la surface de l'eau. Mais maintenant elle était seule et le soir tombait, les lumières du château s'allumaient une à une. Elle hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers le chateau._

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le roi, elle reconnut des visages familiers, un homme barbu et un garçon qui lui rappelait son mari dans sa jeunesse. Puis sous le regard étonné de l'enfant, l'homme poussa un cri, s'élança et la prit dans ses bras. Son mari qui l'avait cru noyée et la pleurait depuis sept ans, l'accabla de questions mais elle fut incapable de répondre, n'ayant aucun souvenir de son séjour chez le dragon._

 _Son retour fut célébré avec faste et joie par un peuple étonné mais content. Et la vit poursuivit son cours normalement. Mais bientôt elle commença à manifester des dons pour l'alchimie, la physique et nombre de domaines comolexes ou elle n'avait jamais reçu la moindre instruction. De plus elle semblait désormais avoir une certaine aura auprès des pokémon qui la respectaient tous profondément._

 _De viles langues commencèrent à siffler à la cour du palais. Une si jolie fille restée jeune malgré sept ans de disparition, elle revenait avec des dons et une beauté qui ne s'était pas tarie. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'arrivent les accusations de sorcellerie et les mensonges éhontés parlant d'elle comme d'une fille impure._

 _Terrifié à l'entente des histoires sur sa femme, le roi tenta de lui extorquer ses secrets mais elle était bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Devoré par les accusations qui pesaient sur sa réputation, il voulut se débarasser d'elle. La Paroisse d'Arceus convint d'une ultime épreuve: le plongeon de la foi._ _Un tribunal fut dressé et les accusations tombèrent comme une pluie délétère sur la jeune femme. On l'accusa de vol, de mensonge, de trahison et de sorcellerie. Pour déterminer sa pureté elle serait jetée dans un lac. Si elle flottait, c'était une sainte, si elle se noyait, c'était une sorcière et le monde était débarrassé d'elle._

 _Toute la ville se rassembla et la pauvre Salem fut précipitée dans les eaux sombres du lac ou elle avait vu la coupe d'or. Elle coula à pic et mourut. Lorsqu'on tenta de plonger pour s'assurer de son décès, de nombreux témoignages parlent d'un cri effroyable qui aurait terrorisé la populace tandis qu'une silhouette gigantesque entraînait le corps de l'infortunée dans les ténèbres des profondeurs._ "

Mike ne bougeait plus, completement fasciné par cette histoire, les yeux grand ouverts. Polly avait le visage empreint de tristesse et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la cruauté de l'épreuve qu'avait du endurer la jeune fille. Cynthia garda le silence puis demanda au dresseur:

\- Alors, quel lien avec Polly ?

\- Salem est bien morte, mais Giratina l'a enfermée dans une sorte de cercueil bizarre. Et la où sont mélangées les âmes il y a également une cuve en forme de bouteille ou on dirait qu'il fait des copies de cette fille.

\- Et ?

\- Elles ressemblent toutes à Polly qui elle-même ressemble à Salem. Et elles peuvent se transformer à volonté et elles sont toutes chromatiques.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il en fait ?

\- Ce sont ses... concubines. A priori aucune n'est enceinte mais elles sont clairement là pour une bonne raison. J'en ai dénombré une cinquantaine pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Et d'après toi, Polly serait une de ces filles ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas la bas ? Quel est le lien entre la légende et la réalité ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain, mais il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il conserve cette fille et en fasse des clones personnels. Et si j'en crois votre récit, elle nourrissait un fantominus chromatique. Or rien ne parle d'un super Fantominus, Spectrum ou Ectoplasma depuis cette légende, il a du se passer quelque chose et il en a résulté Polly et ses...soeurs.

Sa petite amie ne bougeait plus, visiblement très perturbée par cette déclaration. La femme eteignit sa liseuse et dit:

\- Je sais que c'est un conte et qu'il y a peut-être une part romancée mais ce que tu viens de mettre en lumière est vraiment intéressant, j'essayerais de creuser la question, même si la seule réponse viendrait de Giratina.

\- Je pourrais toujours tenter quelque chose. Fit Mike.

\- **Non il est hors de question qu'on retourne là-bas !** S'exclama sa compagne, terrifiée.

\- Ce serait marrant de faire " _Hé P'pa, c'est quoi le secret de fabrication de ton harem? Je voudrais le même !_ "

Il éclata de rire tandis que Polly lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- Un... harem ? Demanda Cynthia avec une moue grimaçante.

\- Oui, elles étaient toutes nues et allongées près de lui. Il doit pas s'ennuyer tant que ça quelque part...

La masse d'Osselait vint lui écraser les doigts et il poussa un juron. Le pokémon leva une nouvelle fois son arme mais Exagide s'interposa et le coup vint frapper le bouclier, résonnant comme un gong. Il y eut un long silence et Osselait frappa à nouveau le bouclier, l'air étonné et ravi à la fois. Enthousiasmé par cette découverte il se mit â taper comme un fou sur le bouclier en provoquant un tintamarre audible jusqu'à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Moyade apparut, s'empara de la masse et donna un coup sur la tête du pokémon qui trébucha sur ses petites pattes pour atterrir sur les fesses. Ses yeux se mirent à s'emplir de larmes et il se mit à couiner de peine.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Pour le conte j'ai mélangé une légende folklorique Américaine bien connue ainsi qu'une légende française, je tire mon chapeau à celui/celle qui trouvera sans passer par Google ! C'est une légende que me racontait souvent ma grand-mère quand j'était petit, je l'adorais et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la décliner. Merci Mamie._


	147. Chapter 147: Sepulcre

\- Oh génial, il faisait déjà assez de bruit comme ça, maintenant toute la planète va savoir qu'on est là. Fit Mike, exaspéré.

\- Mais tu l'a capturé ? Demanda Cynthia

\- Bien sur que non ! C'est Polly qui l'a ramené et il arrête pas de me taper ! Je lui ai rien fait !

Polly tira le pokédex du sac de son petit ami et l'ouvrit en le pointant sur le petit pokémon:

" **Osselait, le pokémon solitaire:** _Le crâne qu'il porte sur la tête est celui de sa mère décédée. On dit qu'il évolue lorsqu'il parvient à surpasser la douleur de sa mort._ "

Il y eut un long silence et le dresseur commenta:

\- C'est vachement joyeux comme truc.

\- Hé, tu va rire ! Fit Polly en souriant.

\- Je sens que ça va pas être drôle du tout...

\- C'est un mâle !

Mike poussa un long soupir et se leva. La créature cessa de pleurer et se dirigea vers Moyade en tentant de reprendre son arme mais cette dernière la leva hors de portée, provoquant à nouveau les pleurs d'Osselait. Le garçon se saisit de l'arme et manqua de la laisser tomber sous le poids.

\- Bordel mais ça pèse des tonnes ce truc !

\- Ooooooooosselaaaaaaait. Geignit le pokémon.

\- Je vais te la rendre mais je te propose un deal. Tu veux taper ? Alors ok, mais moi aussi je vais taper. Exagide, amène toi.

Docile, l'épée déposa son bouclier et vint enrouler ses oripeaux autour du bras de son dresseur tandis qu'il rendait l'os à son propriétaire.

\- Chéri... ça va mal se finir... fit Polly, inquiète.

\- Non mais j'en ai marre qu'il se croie au club punching ball.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre si ça dégénère...

\- Je vais lui coller une raclée tu va voir ça, je te parie qu'en dix secondes c'est plié.

\- Je tiens le pari. Annonça Cynthia.

\- Mais ne l'encouragez pas ! Protesta sa compagne.

\- Si les pokémon m'ont appris quelque chose c'est bien que la taille et l'apparence ne comptent pas. Je dis plus que dix secondes.

\- Hé, merci de douter de mes capacités, ça fait chaud au coeur hein ! Fit-il, sarcastique.

Il brandit Exagide et tapota la masse d'os du pokémon. Osselait manipula l'arme et lança un coup que le dresseur para de justesse.

\- Mais c'est une brute !

\- Oooooooooo ! Couina le pokémon, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

Faisant un moulinet de sa lame il tenta de frapper le pokémon avec le plat afin de ne pas le blesser mais une riposte extrêmement brutale envoya voler Exagide.

\- Mais...

Il abattit sa masse que le dresseur évita de justesse tandis qu'elle laissait un profond impact la ou il avait son pieds quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ça fait plus de dix secondes ! Lanca Cynthia en riant.

\- Mais il veut me buter !

\- Si elle avait voulu te tuer ce serait fait depuis belle lurette !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Continue de te défendre, je t'expliquerais après !

Il courut ramasser Exagide et la brandit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il serra bien sa prise sur la garde et observa son adversaire. Elle donna deux coups au sol et lança soudainement son os qui se mit à tournoyer à vive allure. Le dresseur plongea en l'évitant et s'exclama:

\- **HA ! RA-TÉ !**

\- Dans Osmerang, il y a " _os_ " et " _boomerang_ ". Rapella Cynthia d'un air nonchalant.

\- Oh.

Mais Mike se tourna juste à temps pour prendre l'attaque en pleine figure tandis qu'Osselait bondissait en attrapant son os. Il donna un coup puissant et la masse se planta dans le sol a quelques centimètres de la tête du dresseur.

Il se releva, inquiet:

\- **Mais... vous êtes toutes témoin ! Il essaye de me buter !**

\- Les Osselait sont des pokémon extrêmement fiers et prisent la force physique plus que toute autre chose.

\- Alors pourquoi il tente de faire un meurtre ?!

\- Il te teste. Elle essaye de voir si tu es digne de son intérêt. Si il te tape dessus c'est pour tester ton endurance et te provoquer.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de me battre moi !

\- Je crains que tu n'ai pas le choix.

\- Génial. Juste génial. Eusèbe est pas là, Giratina me fout la paix mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'emmerder. Fantastique.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, les Ossatueurs sont des pokémons très puissants entre les mains de dresseurs talentueux.

\- Ouais ben moi j'ai mal et je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

Mike s'avança vers la grotte, Osselait sur les talons. Il s'arrêta en regardant derrière lui.

\- Ah non hein, si tu viens me tabasser pendant que je dors je te jure que je t'expédie dans le contre-monde en aller simple !

\- Ooooooooo !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaye de dire et j'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre ! Laisse moi tranquille espèce de sale brute monomaniaque !

Il fit un pas en avant et le pokémon fit de même. Cynthia se mit à glousser.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de tellement marrant !

\- Il semble très attaché à toi tout de même !

Mike leva le pied et fit un sillon dans le sol poussiéreux devant la grotte et s'accroupit en regardant le pokémon droit dans les yeux:

\- Tu vois ce trait ? C'est ma limite de patience. Passe ce trait et je te jure que je ne prendrais pas de gants avec toi.

L'osselait esquissa un mouvement et avança une patte vers la limite.

\- **Ah ah! Attention !** Cria le dresseur, visiblement très énervé.

Il siffla et Exagide arriva avec le bouclier pour se placer dans ses mains.

\- Schwertgeist, Lame Sainte.

La lame se mit à briller et Mike se prépara à frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais voyant l'air déterminé du dresseur et ses yeux scintillants de colère, Osselait recula sa patte et s'assit tranquillement derrière la ligne. Le garçon pointa ses yeux de l'index et du majeur puis tourna sa main en pointant les yeux du pokémon et siffla:

\- Je t'ai à l'oeil. Au-delà du trait je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Le pokémon restait assis calmement puis se roula en boule pour dormir tandis que Mike disparaissait au fond de la grotte.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait le pulvériser... fit Polly à Cynthia, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Il a fait un énorme pas en avant en tout cas, c'est impressionnant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde. Il a dessiné une limite physique en annonçant clairement qu'il ne serait pas patient.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est un avertissement concret, il arrive à contenir sa colère. La limite est encore ténue mais pour un garçon aussi instinctif que lui c'est étonnamment raisonnable. Il n'avait pas envie d'un conflit et il y a mis un terme.

\- Oui enfin Osselait l'a cherché aussi hein...

\- Évidemment mais quelque part il est un peu comme lui, il y va à l'instinct mais se montre raisonnable quant il dit non.

Polly regarda la petite chose recriquevillée sur elle même en serrant fort son arme contre elle.

\- Je suis fatiguée aussi et le soleil va bientôt se coucher, je vais me reposer. Annonça la femme.

\- Si vous voulez on a de la place dans la grotte, vous êtes la bienvenue.

\- Oh vraiment? C'est gentil à vous mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

\- Non je vous assure, c'est de bon coeur.

\- Très bien.

Polly fit signe à Rio, Moyade et Exagide et tout le groupe entra dans la caverne. La jeune fille s'immobilisa et retourna au près d'Osselait.

\- Hé... pssst... réveille toi...

\- Oooo? Fit le pokémon en clignant des yeux sous son crane d'os.

\- Tu peux venir, il dors et il ne t'en voudra pas si tu viens au chaud avec nous.

\- Osselait !

\- Mais ne sois donc pas têtu ! Viens donc, il va faire froid cette nuit !

Il leva sa masse en l'agita sous le nez de Polly en grognant.

\- Bon bon très bien ! D'accord ! Reste dehors à te geler le cul, tant pis pour toi !

La creature se roula à nouveau en boule tandis que Cynthia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ils vont s'entendre à merveille tous les deux.

Elles arrivèrent dans le renfoncement au fond, un petit feu éclairait faiblement la gigantesque fourrure.

\- Par Arceus où avez vous trouver une fourrure pareille ?

\- Mike s'en est pris à un Ursaring gigantesque et il a récupéré sa peau.

Elle s'approcha en observant les cicatrices encore visibles.

\- Impressionnant.

\- C'était juste un Ursaring tout naze hein.

\- Loin de là, mais ton petit ami est doué.

\- C'est gentil de votre part.

\- Je veux dire par là qu'il ferait un excellent Ranger.

\- ... **Hors de question.** Répondit Polly.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Ce sont des rustres imbéciles qui passent leur temps à tabasser de pauvres pokémon sauvages et a camper dans les buissons.

\- En quoi ça diffère de ce que vous faites pendant votre voyage?

Polly secoua la tête et se glissa près du garçon qui dormait à poings fermés. Rio se glissa derriere elle et la femme retira ses habits pour se glisser dans une tenue confortable. Elle se glissa lentement à coté du garçon pour ne pas le reveiller et fut surprise:

\- Mais il est brûlant ! Il est malade ?

\- Ca semble aller avec ses changements récents, il est tout le temps bouillant mais c'est pratique pour chauffer la nuit !

La femme s'ajusta près du dresseur et tomba rapidement de fatigue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux au matin, Polly était collée contre elle et souriait dans son sommeil. Cynthia se mit à rougir brièvement avant de s'écarter avec délicatesse de la dormeuse. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours elle s'aperçut que Mike n'était plus là mais une petite clarté indiquait que l'aurore pointait peu à peu.

S'extirpant de la peau d'Ursaring tiède, elle se rhabilla d'un jogging noir pourvu de trois bandes dorées aux bras et aux jambes. Elle noua ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval imposante et enfila une paire de chaussures de sport.

Sortant de la caverne, Cynthia inspira profondément l'air matinal empli des effluves de la nuit. La rosée perlait sur les plantes et les arbres tandis qu'un groupe de Riolu se disputaient quelques baies. Inspectant les alentours elle ne vit pas non plus Osselait. La femme tendit l'oreille et perçut une mélodie grave et solennelle. Suivant son ouïe elle s'avança dans le sous-bois et arriva près d'une clairière ou elle vit Mike assis en tailleurs, les yeux fermés et la bouche close, hummant une triste mélodie avec sa gorge. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'avancer, quelque chose tira sur son pantalon. Osselait se tenait la et secouait la tête d'un air négatif.

\- Je veux juste lui parler. Murmura t-elle.

\- Oooo... chuchota Osselait, toujours en faisant non de la tête.

Ce dernier fit un trait au sol devant Cynthia et secoua la tête en faisant:

\- Oss oss.

\- Bon très bien mais je reste là.

Elle s'assit dans un buisson à coté du pokémon en observant le dresseur qui continuait son chant. La mélodie sonnait de façon très triste, comme quelque chose de tragique et de poignant. Elle remarqua les mains de Mike qui semblaient tenir quelque chose et en plissant les yeux, elle vit une sombreball.

C'etait l'adieu du dresseur à son dernier souvenir de Desséliande. Lorsqu'il cessa sa mélopée il rouvrit les yeux et appuya sur la ball qui s'ouvrit lentement, complètement vide à présent. Il chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible et déposa la ball dans un petit trou de terre. Une larme perla sur la joue du garçon tandis qu'il enterrait la ball en silence. Puis il se mit à genoux et ferma à nouveau les yeux en hummant un air un peu plus joyeux. Un des Riolu qu'elle avait vu plus tôt passa juste à côté d'elle et vint se planter devant le dresseur en se dandinant joyeusement.

À une vitesse fulgurante, il se saisit du cou du pokémon et lui brisa la nuque d'une simple pression dans un craquement sinistre. Cynthia s'immobilisa, terrorisée par les deux yeux brillants du dresseur qui ressemblaient désormais comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de son père. Une petite boule bleutée quitta le corps du Riolu et virevolta légèrement. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Carchacrok. Un minuscule portail s'ouvrit et elle fut aspirée en moins d'une seconde tandis que le portail disparaissait comme par enchantement.

Mike souleva le corps sans vie, ouvrit la bouche et mordit dedans à pleines dents. La femme put entendre le bruit des organes arrachés et des os broyés par la dentition du garçon. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un humain, mais ce qu'elle voyait n'était selon elle plus humain. Il dévora le cadavre en quelques minutes puis recracha les dents et les os qui étaient trop petits pour être croqués. Creusant la terre de ses doigts il les enterra et fouilla son sac pour en tirer une bouteille d'eau. Il en recolta dans ses mains et se nettoya le visage des restes de chair et des coulées de sang de son macabre repas. Dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, la femme fit rapidement demi-tour et vit Polly assise tranquillement entrain de manger des baies. Elle se précipita auprès de sa petite amie et dit:

\- Je... Je viens de le voir !

\- Il est allé enterrer la Sombreball de Desséliande ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Il m'a laissé un mot. Fit-elle en agitant un petit papier.

\- Il a tué un pokémon et il... il...

\- Il l'a mangé tout cru ?

\- Oui !

\- Les baies ça n'a pas l'air d'etre son truc mais je trouve que de manger des pokémon comme il le fait assez dégoûtante. Au moins il mange dans son coin, c'est gentil à lui de m'épargner un spectacle atroce de bon matin.

\- Et ses dents... frissonna Cynthia, toujours pas remise de ses émotions. Je ne sais pas comment tu fait...

\- Il a beau avoir changé physiquement, ça reste Mike. Il est loin d'être méchant ou mauvais. Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous déranger, hier. Souligna Polly d'un ton légèrement mesquin.

Cynthia ne répondit pas à la pique et regarda à nouveau vers le sous-bois. Mike jaillit d'entre les arbres et adressa un petit coucou à la femme en passant. Il s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Un peu gênée par cette desmonstration affective, elle détourna le regard et fit sortir son Togekiss. le pokémon roucoulait sous les caresses de sa maîtresse tandis que le dresseur sortait son pokédex.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Polly, curieuse.

\- On a un septième badge à décrocher, j'aimerais voir qui je pourrais affronter. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _l'air humé par Mike est " There ain't no grave can hold my body down" de Johnny Cash. _


	148. Chapitre 148: Charbourg

Il consulta les données des arènes de Sinnoh, songeur. Cynthia prit la parole:

\- Tu es libre pour ton septième badge, mais rappele toi, Kiméra sera ta huitième adversaire.

\- Hmm. Répondit Mike, absorbé par sa lecture.

\- Ooooh, elle à l'air chouette elle ! Fit Polly en pointant l'écran.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la femme.

\- Mélina. Répondit Mike.

\- Ah, la championne du type combat. Elle est aussi talentueuse que tête brûlée malgré son jeune âge. Je l'apprécie beaucoup pour sa franchise et sa rigueur morale. C'est un bon choix.

\- Ouais, mais en fait nan. Répondit Mike.

\- Ooooh, mais pourquoi? Demanda sa compagne, déçue.

\- Le type combat touche pas le type Spectre, c'est trop avantageux.

\- Mais tu veux affronter qui alors ?

\- Hmmm... Charles me semble être un adversaire intéressant.

\- Pfffff c'est nul ! En plus il est même pas sexy. Le mec il se bat en combinaison de mineur !

\- C'est le père de Pierrick. Il est en charge de l'extraction de minerais bruts et raffinés de l'île du fer. Sans lui le monde aurait bien du mal à se fournir en métaux. C'est l'un des principaux exportateurs de Sinnoh. Et je peux t'assurer que sous cette couche de saleté et cette combinaison poussiéreuse, il est très musclé.

\- Oui enfin y'a pas que...

\- **Il est très très riche aussi.**

Les yeux de Polly s'illuminèrent l'espace d'un instant et elle annonça:

\- Finalement c'est bien, ça me va. Fit-elle, joyeuse.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Répondit Mike. Finalement on va affronter Lovis. Je suis certain qu'il va te plaire.

Cynthia se mit à rire tandis que Mike tendait le pokédex à sa compagne.

\- Heiiiiin ?! Mais...

\- Ben quoi, il est torse nu et porte des habits moulants, c'est ton truc, non ?

\- Il est tout bedonnant et il porte un masque débile !

\- Ça t'enchante moins hein ! Haha !

\- Roh bon ça va... maugréa Polly.

\- Bien, alors ce sera Charles. Le type Acier promets d'être intéressant. On va rallier Joliberges et on va aller l'affronter. Ensuite ce sera Unionpolis pour battre Kiméra et ensuite... j'irais écraser le conseil des quatres et ce sera entre vous et moi, Cynthia.

Elle s'inquiéta un peu en voyant son poing brandi et ses yeux brillants de détermination. Elle s'étira et répondit:

\- À ta place, avant de me voir maitre, je prendrais garde à Kiméra. Charles devrait être une promenade de santé à ton stade. La championne d'Unionpolis est peut-être réputée pour son excentricité mais elle n'est pas tendre au combat. C'est une femme charismatique et aussi douée en concours qu'en combat. C'est d'ailleurs la rivale inégalée de la coordinatrice de concours nommée Crépuscule.

\- Quoi ? Celle avec son ruban à un milliard ?! S'étonna le dresseur.

\- Ah... Crépuscule... murmura Polly. C'est une femme si exquise, pleine de classe et de magnificence ! Je vendrais Mike pour concourir sous ses ordres !

\- Hé ! Tu veux pas lui envoyer un curriculum vitae et une lettre de motivation non plus ?

\- Tiens ce serait une bonne idée ! Plaisanta sa petite amie.

\- Tout ça pour des tissus colorés... Faut être un peu maboul à ce stade...

\- **J'ai pas un poster de la maître de Sinnoh au dessus de mon lit moi au moins.**

\- J-je l'ai enlevé ! Protesta Mike, extrêmement gêné.

Polly éclata de rire tandis que Cynthia haussait les sourcils dans une grimace un peu bizarre. Mike se releva et Osselait s'approcha de lui. Il le dévisagea en disant:

\- Ah non hein! Je te vois venir ! J'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus de bon matin !

\- Ooooooosselait ! Fit la créature en levant son arme.

\- J'ai dit non.

Dépitée ill reposa sa masse au sol en faisant une grimace apparentée a une forme de bouderie.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais si on reste là, le temps que je gagne mes badges, Cynthia sera à la retraite.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieille! Rétorqua la femme, passablement blessée dans son orgueil.

Mike rentra dans la grotte et rassembla ses affaires tandis que tout le monde se préparait.

\- Le mieux pour vous serait de rallier Charbourg, puis Feli-Cité et de là, c'est toujours vers l'ouest jusqu'à Joliberges, vous pouvez pas vous planter.

\- Ça va le faire. Répondit le dresseur, motivé

\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'a Charbourg puis je vous quitte, j'ai du monde à voir et des préparations à faire.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais tu devrais capturer cet Osselait, il ne te lâchera pas.

\- Mais c'est pas un type Spectre... et en plus c'est une brute !

\- Penses-y.

\- Ouais ben de toute façon j'ai pas de ball. Alors c'est pas demain la veille que je ferais quoi que ce soit de toi. Fit-il en s'adressant à la créature.

Le groupe se mit en marche tranquillement et à peine dix minutes plus tard, Osselait avait du mal à tenir la cadence et se retrouvait à traîner derrière.

\- Pour me taper dessus t'es aux premières loges mais la tu fois moins le malin !

\- Oooooo... geingit-il, épuisé.

\- Mais regarde le, elle a des petites pattes ! Rajouta Polly. Là ou toi tu fait une enjambée il lui en faut cinq ou six...

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- T'es dur avec lui !

\- Il avait qu'a pas taper.

Tutankafer fit demi-tour et le souleva pour la poser au sommet du sarcophage. Épris de gratitude il s'allongea sur le ventre en travers et tendit ses petits bras en faisant un minuscule câlin à Fluchgeist.

\- Regarde comme c'est mignon ! Fit sa petite amie en souriant.

\- Aussi mignon qu'une femme de goût se mettant un sac a Blizzatates sur la tête.

Fluchgeist s'approcha et Osselait donna un petit coup de masse sur la tête du dresseur.

\- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! J'ai plus rien le droit de dire ?!

\- Je-moi d'accord avec Tête-Os. Pas gentil moquer.

\- Il manquait plus que ça, la ligue des justiciers. Je donne pas une semaine avant qu'il me tue pour une ânerie.

\- Chéri... ne sois donc pas aussi pessimiste répondit Polly en embrassant son petit ami sur la joue.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en repoussant les pokémon sauvages les plus téméraires et affamés. Après quatre jours de marche quasiment ininterrompue, ils arrivèrent finalement à Charbourg.

La ville reposait dans une espèce de brouillard de poussière permanent et l'air empestait la suie et le charbon. Le sol était crayeux et traîner les pieds levait de gigantesques nuages de poussière de roche, rendant l'air irrespirable. Ils se rendirent au centre pokémon ou l'air était nettement plus vivable. Mike s'approcha d'une table et voulut s'assoir mais Osselait bondit du sommet de Tutankafer vers le banc de la table et balaya l'espace en direction du dresseur qui recula promptement pour esquiver le coup.

Dans son geste il bouscula le vase sur le comptoir qui bascula pour aller se briser au sol. Polly fit les gros yeux à Osselait et elle s'avança pour la réprimander mais Joelle bondit par-dessus le meuble pour se jeter sur Mike et serra les mains autour de son cou, l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux exorbités, en vociférant:

- **J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS LES DRESSEURS ! TOUTE LA JOURNÉE VOUS FOUTEZ LE BORDEL, VOUS SALOPEZ TOUT DU SOL AU PLAFOND ET VOS SALES BESTIOLES NE FONT QUE RENDRE LA TÂCHE IMPOSSIBLE ! ÇA PISSE PARTOUT, ÇA CHIE SUR LES LITS, ÇA GRATTE LES MURS, ÇA PUE DANS TOUT LE BÂTIMENT ET ÇA MORD, GRIFFE OU HURLE DÈS QU'ON ESSAYE DE LES SOIGNER ! J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAAARRE !**

Le dresseur se débattait sous l'effet de la surprise mais avant que Polly n'intervienne, Cynthia frappa quatre fois dans ses mains et Joelle relâcha son infortunée victime. Cynthia croisa les bras et fit un petit geste de l'index.

Geste qui n'était pas sans conséquences puisque Joelle se redressa, livide, en bafouillant des excuses maladroites. Le garçon se releva et répondit:

\- C'est pas grave, elle est a bout de nerfs, donnez lui des vacances, elle re...

\- **NON ! PAS LES VACANCES !** protesta Joelle, paniquée.

\- Mais... s'etonna Mike.

\- Tout le monde à l'étage. Fit Cynthia d'un ton extremement difficile.

\- Puisque je vous dit que c'est rien ! Ajouta le garçon.

\- **Tout le monde. À l'étage.**

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle...

\- **IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

Elle avait crié d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir le coeur le plus brave et tout le monde sursauta. Mike se dépêcha de rapeller ses pokémon, sauf Polly et fila en quatrième vitesse à l'étage. Dans le couloir, sa petite amie s'arrêta sur place.

\- Tu trouve pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ?

\- Carrément. attends.

Il se mit à plat ventre et rampa lentement pour jeter un oeil depuis le haut des escaliers mais il croisa le regard furibond de Cynthia. Peu enclin à subir son courroux il fit marche arrière en murmurant:

\- Elle s'attendait à ce que je jette un oeil. On verra rien.

\- Mais... les Joelles sont si calme d'habitude...

\- Je sais. La dernière fois aussi quand tu es partie après m'avoir surpris avec la rousse, juste après le dortoir a tourné en bagarre générale et Joelle a débarqué en pétant un câble.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle a calmé tout le monde puis elle est repartie avec une histoire de gens qui viennent manger, j'ai pas tout saisi.

\- C'est vraiment curieux !

\- Je commence à croire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... commenta le dresseur. Mais aujourd'hui on n'apprendra rien.

Polly soupira puis ils arrivèrent dans un immense dortoir complètement vide. Mike laissa sortir ses pokémon et Osselait se précipita en haut d'un lit superposé avant de se rouler en boule et de s'endormir.

\- J'y crois pas. Fit dresseur. Il squatte la tête à Fluchgeist, il fout rien de la journée et la il se couche genre il a eut une journée super difficile.

\- Osselait fatigue peut-être un peu vite ?

\- Mouais. Je vais aller me laver, ça me changera les idées, pas de bêtises.

\- Promis ! Fit sa compagne en souriant.

Il déposa son sac et disparut dans le couloir en hummant une mélodie. Rio prit forme humaine et s'aporocha de Polly en examinant la broche.

\- Quoi ça?

\- Oh ça ? Répondit la jeune fille, un peu gênée. C'est... enfin... comment expliquer...

\- Ami-de-je demandé Ombre-de-froid mariage.

Polly se raidit, redoutant la réaction de son amie et s'attendit à une remarque désagréable ou même une scène de jalousie mais à sa grande stupeur, Rio reprit sa forme naturelle et le sarcophage se ferma complètement en rétractant ses mains avant de pencher en arrière en reposant contre le mur. Polly se pencha en appelant:

\- Rio ? Youhou y'a quelqu'un la dedans ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Mike se promène tout nu dans le couloir ! Ajouta la jeune fille en espérant provoquer une réaction, mais il ne se passa rien non plus.

L'inquiétude la rongeait, une telle absence de réaction était inhabituelle chez sa comparse qui était plutôt impulsive par nature. Puis la petite amie du dresseur se mit à paniquer, c'etait la première fois que Fluchgeist se refermait sur elle même sans raison apparente. Elle tapota sur la boîte en demandant timidement:

\- Réponds moi s'il te plaît ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Le haut du masque coulissa brièvement et un petit diamant roula depuis les yeux rubis flamboyants avant de se refermer brusquement dans un bruit sec. Polly ramassa le caillou en souriant:

\- Hé merci pour le diamant, je vais pouvoir...

Elle se rappela le jour ou Tutankafer avait pleuré après Cramois'île. Les larmes de diamant. Certaine d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, la compagne de Mike se rua sur la boîte couverte d'or et tambourina avec énergie.

\- **Rio ! Rio ! Je t'en supplie ne te mets pas dans un état pareil !**

Mais une fois de plus, sa requête resta sans réponse. Polly s'inquiétait des potentielles conséquences désastreuses de ce qui venait de se passer. Et si Fluchgeist perdait un match important ? Ou pire, si elle s'en prenait à elle par frustration ou par vengeance ? Elle regarda Moyade et Exagide d'un air désespéré mais chacune lui rendit une expression désemparée. Cynthia se présenta à l'entrée du dortoir en signifiant que la voie était libre avant de s'en aller rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dresseur arriva torse nu, uniquement couvert d'une serviette en guise de pagne et en se séchant la tête avec une seconde serviette. Il avait cette petite marque aux joues comme lorsqu'il était contrarié et demanda d'un air exaspéré:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- H-hein ?! Fit Polly, inquiète.

\- Y'en a une qui pleure depuis que je suis sous la douche, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Euuuh... rien rien. Mentit Polly.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui pleure alors ?!

\- C'est peut-être la tête de douche qui est vieille? Les vieux conduits grincent et sifflent avec l'eau chaude et...

\- Fluchgeist dort déjà ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était un peu fatiguée.

\- Elle pouvait dormir dans le lit avec nous si elle voulait.

\- Ben en fait... commença sa compagne.

\- Pas grave, ça me fera plus de place.

Il retira sa serviette et la plia avec l'autre pour l'accrocher au rebord du lit supérieur et se réfugia sous l'édredon propre. Sa petite amie se glissa à ses côtés mais ne quitta pas le sarcophage des yeux, rongée par la gêne et la culpabilité. Mais à force de fixer l'objet intensément, elle sombra dans un sommeil mouvementé.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Tutankafer n'était plus là et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de se rassurer en disant qu'elle avait du retourner dans sa ball ou qu'elle était allée faire un tour mais eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, le jour filtrait mais Fluchgeist n'était toujours pas là. En se retournant pour reveiller Mike elle sursauta. Rio était allongée sur Mike sous sa forme humaine et dormait à poings fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Polly soupira d'aise en espérant que ce qui s'était passé avait été temporaire.


	149. Chapitre 149: Réunion

Mike remua légèrement et cligna des yeux en baillant. La rangée de dents acérées chez son compagnon la déstabilisait toujours autant. Étirant ses bras, il contempla sa prothese en soupirant. Sa petite amie qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil était toujours embarrassée par ce qui s'était passé la veille mais n'osait rien dire. Il se dégagea lentement, embrassa Polly en lui disant bonjour. Elle le serra dans ses bras et il se leva tranquillement.

\- Je descends prendre un petit-déjeuner, si tu veux encore dormir tu peux.

\- D'accord, à tout a l'heure.

Le garçon quitta la pièce et un bruit de couverture remuée indiqua à la jeune fille que son amie était réveillée. Elle se tourna en annonçant:

\- Rio, il faut absolument qu'on parle, c'est très important.

\- Je-moi écouter.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je n'avais pas le courage de mentir.

\- Pas faute toi.

\- Je sais mais ça m'a fait énormément de peine de te voir comme ça !

\- Je-moi beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Polly, un peu inquiète.

\- Si Ombre-de-Froid et Ami-de-je pas changer après mariage, Je-moi contente.

\- Comment ça changer ?

\- Ami-de-je toujours laisser place pour Je-moi dans coeur ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu sera toujours spéciale pour lui !

\- Ombre-de-froid certaine ?

\- Il est un peu à l'ouest par moments mais c'est notre Mike, il sera toujours la pour n'importe laquelle d'entre nous.

Rio serra son amie dans ses bras en souriant avant de murmurer:

\- Merci.

Elle embrassa délicatement Polly sur la bouche puis elles se levèrent pour descendre rejoindre le garçon. Il était tranquillement assis à une table entrain de manger une gigantesque platrée de céréales. Polly s'avança en s'adressant à son petit ami:

\- Parfait, le petit déjeuner des champions. Avec un jouet surprise.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'en mettent plus Polly... au mieux ils indiquent une adresse internet.

\- Dis j'aurais une question importante à te poser.

\- Vas-y. Répondit-il entre deux cuillères de pâte sucrée et poisseuse.

\- Tu voudrais pas prendre Rio pour deuxième épouse ?

Il s'étrangla avant de recracher le contenu de sa bouche dans son bol et écarquilla les yeux en se pinçant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa compagne.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ? Quelqu'un te manipule ? Rio tu lui a fait boire quelque chose ?

\- Mais non ! Protesta sa compagne. Je suis sérieuse !

\- Eh ben... ça t'a remué ces histoires de clones on dirait.

\- Je ne plaisante pas !

\- Moi non plus. J'ai toujours pensé que tu écarterais Rio comme rivale à long terme.

\- Avec tout le chemin qu'on a fait tous ensembles et tout ce que j'ai accepté, ça aurait été mesquin de vouloir être la seule.

\- Mesquin peut-être, mais légitime.

Rio était livide et scrutait le garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme braquée sur elle. Polly reposa la question:

\- Est-ce que tu veux d'elle, oui ou non ?!

Il resta silencieux quelques instants en terminant de manger sa cuiller de céréales puis il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit:

\- D'accord.

Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en dansant sur place tandis que le dresseur souriait derrière son bol de liquide violet et sucré. Sa petite amie s'approcha de lui et prit une cuillerée de céréales qu'elle manqua de peu de recracher.

\- **Ooooh beurk c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait du sang !**

\- Céréales ultra riches en protéines. Avec du lait de Frison très protéiné c'est parfait.

\- Pouah... sans moi !

Rio fit le tour de la table et embrassa passionnément le garçon. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement et il termina son bol de céréales. Les filles avalèrent quelques baies et du pain tandis qu'il laissait sortir Exagide et Moyade pour qu'elles mangent à leur tour. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, ils se levèrent et Mike s'approcha de Joelle en disant:

\- Désolé pour le ballon, hier.

\- Hein ? Fit Polly, mais de quel ball...

Il fit un geste pour lui intimer de se taire et Joelle répondit:

\- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois vous irez jouer dehors ! Répondit-elle, toute souriante.

Le dresseur se tourna vers sa compagne en murmurant:

\- Ou elle lui a effacée la mémoire ou c'est une autre.

\- C'est horrible, dans les deux cas !

\- Ça me perturbe, j'essayerais de découvrir la vérité par moi-même.

Le groupe sortit dans l'atmosphère ultra-poussiéreuse de Charbourg et quitta rapidement la ville. Même aux abords il y avait toujours de la poussière en fine particules. Nettement moins mais toujours présente. Rio se gratta la tête en disant:

\- Je-moi oublier quelque chose...

\- C'est que c'était pas important si tu l'a oublié. Allez hop hop hop ! On continue de marcher !

\- Mike... pourquoi tu es pressé tout à coup ?

\- Rien du tout, j'ai très envie de mon prochain badge, c'est tout.

\- Toi tu cache quelque chose.

\- Mais non, pas du tout !

Le groupe progressait à bonne allure quant Polly s'exclama:

\- OSSELAIT !

\- Crotte. Répondit Mike.

\- C'est dégeulasse ! Tu l'a abandonné !

\- Il dormait, je voulais pas le réveiller.

\- J'en reviens pas... tu abandonne un pokémon...

\- Hé ho ! Une minute, c'est quoi cette allégation miteuse ?!

\- Tu nous abandonnerais aussi ?

\- Alors, de un, c'est pas mon pokémon. De deux, c'est toi qui l'a embarqué. De trois, je l'ai pas capturé et il ne m'appartient pas. Et de quatre, je l'ai laissé dans un centre pokémon, un dresseur finira bien par l'adopter ou Joelle s'occupera de lui.

Polly resta silencieuse et le dresseur prit la tête du groupe en marchant à vive allure. Mais quelques instants plus tard, derrière eux, un nuage de poussière soulevée indiqua que quelque chose approchait à vive allure. Rio plissa les yeux et s'exclama:

\- Tête-Os !

\- Oh non pitié... se lamenta le dresseur.

Osselait arrivait en trottant de toutes ses forces, fonçant droit sur le groupe. Il se dirigea droit vers le garçon et dans un saut spectaculaire, lança sa masse d'os de toutes ses forces et cette dernière frappa Mike dans l'estomac, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Rattrappant son arme il sauta sur le garçon affallé au sol de le roua de coups. Au départ ce furent de petits coups mais alors qu'il se débattait, Osselait frappa de façon plus intense. Mike l'éjecta en protestant:

\- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Si tu me déteste, dis le tout de suite ! T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ?

\- Ooooooooosselait !

\- Je te comprends toujours pas, bougre d'andouille !

\- Osse !

\- Si tu espère que je te capture un jour tu te fout le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Je prends pas les brutes psychopathes !

Rio se racla la gorge bruyamment et le dresseur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon d'accord, il peut nous suivre... pfffff...

Rio reprit sa forme naturelle et ils avancèrent tranquillement. Le trajet fut étonnamment paisible pour les plusieurs jours de marche jusqu'à Feli-Cité. Une fois arrivés là-bas, Mike s'étira longuement en disant:

\- J'en reviens pas.

\- De quoi ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- On a passé près d'une semaine sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de catastrophique ou de dramatique.

\- Tant mieux non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est très perturbant. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

Il s'avança tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller:

\- **Mike ! Miiiiike ! Mon petit pot de baie remu a la crème !**

Polly sursauta et d'un rapide mouvement de tête elle glissa:

\- C'est ta mère ! Baisse la tête et garde bien ta capuche ! Si elle te voit comme ça elle va faire une attaque...

\- Je comptais trouver une solution avant d'aller les voir... comment elle est au courant que je suis ici...

Ses parents s'avancèrent et Polly se mit légèrement devant Mike.

\- Ben alors mon petit chou ? On a honte de ses parents devant ma copine ? Elle fait partie de la famille !

\- C'est...euh...très gentil madame. Répondit Polly, flattée.

\- Oh et ces habits, c'est sinistre, tout noir comme ça ! Ouh que c'est vilain !

Elle s'approcha de son fils mais Polly leva le bras en disant à mi-voix:

\- Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais c'est mon fils tout de même ! Laissez moi le voir !

\- Croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas prête pour ça...

\- Ohlala, quel drame ! Moi aussi j'ai eu de l'acné dans ma jeunesse, je n'en suis pas morte !

\- Si seulement ce n'était que ça...

\- Il est malade ?! Laissez moi donc voir mon petit Mike en confiture de baie Repoi bon sang ! Si vous vous interposez entre nous, nos relations risqueraient d'en pâtir !

Elle écarta Polly en s'approchant de lui.

\- Mikounet, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

\- M'man... tu devrais vraiment pas...

D'un geste brusque, elle descendit la capuche de son fils et il releva la tête.

\- Bonjour M'man.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis elle devint blanche comme un linge et tremblait de partout.

\- O-oh... n-non... ce... ce... ce n'est p-pas...

Elle devint encore plus pâle et s'effondra inconsciente. Son père le dévisagea d'un oeil méfiant et la ramassa. Mike se pencha mais il siffla:

\- Toi, ne la touche pas.

\- Mais...

\- J'espère que tu aura une solide explication parce que si c'est une blague elle est d'un très mauvais goût.

\- Je vous promets que je n'ai pas choisi ça ! On va l'emmener à l'hôtel.

Tout le monde se dirigea au nord de la ville et une suite fut rapidement trouvée. Ils la transportèrent sur un luxueux canapé et après une longue demi-heure, elle reprit connaissance. Son mari s'agenouilla près d'elle en lui tenant les mains. Elle se frotta les yeux en geignant:

\- Oh Émile... j'ai fait un horrible rêve. Notre fils ressemblait comme deix gouttes d'eau à... à...

Ses paroles se perdirent tandis qu'un souvenir hantait ses pensées. Polly désigna silencieusement une chambre à son petit ami et lui fit signe d'attendre dedans. Lorsque la mère se tourna elle vit Polly et Rio sous leur forme humaine et Exagide ainsi que Moyade flottant dans le salon.

\- Si vous êtes là ça veut dire que...

\- Oui. Je suis désolée, mais vous n'avez pas rêvé. Conclut la jeune fille, un peu ennuyée.

\- Et... où est-il maintenant ?

\- Votre fils est dans la chambre juste là. Si vous voulez le voir, vous pouvez le voir, mais vous n'y êtes pas obligée. Il comprendra parfaitement si vous n'y arrivez pas.

\- **C'est mon fils tout de même ! Je l'ai porté, je l'ai enfanté, je l'ai élevé ! Je veux le voir !**

\- Vous êtes prévenue.

\- Chérie... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée... ajouta son mari.

\- **Ça suffit, je ne tournerais pas le dos à mon enfant !**

La poignée descendit lentement et la mère retint sa respiration en crispant ses mains jointes. Le garçon ouvrit doucement la porte. Il ne portait plus que la combinaison noire. Debout dans le cadre de la porte, il était comme figé et n'osait pas regarder sa mère. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha de lui pour lui toucher la joue. Puis dans une petite voix elle glissa:

\- Oh Mike...

Puis elle le serra de toutes ses forces en pleurant à chaudes larmes en geignant:

\- Mon petit... mon tout petit...

\- M-maman... je suis d-désolé ! Fit-il en pleurant à son tour

\- Ce n'est rien... tu sera toujours mon petit garçon...

Elle le berça lentement en le serrant contre elle et à cet instant Polly reconnut le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ce soir là, en larmes au pied d'un arbre. Elle se pencha vers Rio en murmurant:

\- Il a beau avoir grandi depuis son voyage, il garde une part d'enfant.

Mère et fils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un très long moment. Elle ne cessait de lui caresser la tête en murmurant que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle était là pour lui. Le garçon pleura toutes les larmes de son corps mais sembla s'apaiser peu à peu. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler de peur de briser la fragilité de l'instant entre une mère et son fils. Elle s'ecarta de lui en disant:

\- J'espère que tu te brosse bien les dents et que tu es poli avec tout le monde !

\- Oui maman, je ne fait rien de mal.

\- Oh mon petit éclair à la baie Lonme...

\- J'ai plus huit ans...

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Ce n'est pas la présence de tes copines qui va y changer quoi que ce soit !

\- Ouais ouais...

Il tourna légèrement la tête, embarrassé. Sa mère le lâcha et dévisagea les alentours avec curiosité:

\- Bigre, c'est drôlement luxueux par ici...

\- On était dans l'urgence et...

\- Tu a les moyens de te payer ce genre de choses ?

\- Ben en fait...

\- Vous entendez ça Émile ?! Notre fils est indépendant financièrement à son âge ! Épatant non ?

\- Mouais. Un peu tape-à-l'oeil comme suite. Répondit son mari, un peu bougon.

\- Cessez donc de ronchonner et profitons-en !

\- Vous êtes en vacances ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Exactement ! Ton père a eu un mois de congés et nous avons décidé d'en profiter !

\- C'est bien, ça vous fera du bien. Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien c'est cette jolie dame blonde qui nous a dit que tu étais allé à Sinnoh.

\- Ah. Je vois.

\- Tu avais promis de passer mais elle a dit que tu avais été très occupé ces derniers temps alors que si nous voulions te voir, nous pouvions te trouver ici.

\- C'est gentil à vous. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir mais c'est vrai que j'ai été... occupé, ces derniers temps.

\- N'en fait pas trop mon petit Mike ! Prends...

\- Je sais maman, " _prends ton temps et vas-y tranquillement, à ton rythme_ " tu me l'a déjà répété trente-six mille fois...

Polly et Rio gloussèrent discrètement tandis que la première chuchotait à la seconde:

\- Le fils de Giratina, futur roi des Ombres, rappellé à l'ordre par sa maman. Voilà qui n'est pas banal ! hihihi !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Fit-il en ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

Ses parents firent le tour de l'appartement et Mike demanda discrètement de l'argent à Rio. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle change de forme mais elle ouvrit la bouche et un gargouillis infâme se fit entendre et dans un sursaut stomacal elle vomit un sac de pièces qui tomba lourdement au sol, tout poisseux. Mike et Polly firent une moue dégoûtée puis il se rendit à la salle de bains pour nettoyer rapidement le sac de toile et les pièces. Il enveloppa le tout dans une serviette et retrouva ses parents sur le balcon. Tendant la serviette à sa mère elle s'en empara avant de s'exclamer:

\- Doux Arceus ! Mais d'où ça sort ?!

\- C'est un cadeau de vacances. Je veux que vous vous fassiez plaisir.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! On ne peux pas accepter !

\- Papa se plaint toujours de pas avoir de matériel de bricolage adapté et à quel point les magasins d'outillage sont des escrocs. Il aura qu'a s'acheter de quoi réparer la clôture et ce qu'il voudra avec le reste.

\- Mais ! Protesta la femme avec véhémence.

\- J'insiste, Maman. Vous méritez cet argent. Profitez en.

\- Oh mon petit Muffin aux baies Qualot...

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras tandis que son père grommelait un vague " _merci_ ", gêné par la situation.

\- Je vous offre la suite pour trois jours.

\- Oh mais il ne faut pas !

\- J'adorerais rester mais je veux aller gagner mon prochain badge.

\- Oh ! Tu va ou ?

\- À Joliberges, affronter le champion du type Acier.

\- Ce sera le combientième ?

\- Septième.

\- Oooooh ! Émile ! Vous entendez ça ?! C'est fantastique !

\- Après j'irais concourir pour mon huitième badge et ensuite, j'irais affronter la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh.

\- Fantastique !

Sa mère semblait émerveillée et ça lui faisait plaisir car a aucun moment elle n'avait émis le moindre doute quant à ses capacités et elle le traitait comme si tout avait été extrêmement normal. Il était ravi d'avoir le support de ses propres pokémon, mais l'avis de sa mère comptait énormément pour lui. Tout content, il salua ses parents et se prépara à quitter la suite. Arrivé devant sa porte, son père le rattrapa et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en disant à voix basse:

\- Bien joué mon gars. Continue comme ça.

Puis il fit demi-tour. Le dresseur avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et dansait presque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil. Il régla les frais pour trois jours et quitta les lieux envahi d'une bonne humeur indestructible.

\- Eh bien... ça t'a mis en joie on dirait !

\- **Et ouiiiii !** Fit-il en sautant sur place.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi joyeux.

\- Et ça risque de durer !

Il tournait sur lui-même sous l'effet de l'euphorie du moment. Il s'avança vers Rio et saisit Osselait assis sur sa tête. Il le prit dans ses bras et tourna à nouveau sur lui même en le tenant dans ses bras comme un danseur tient son partenaire. Il se mit a chanter:

\- Entrez dans la danse, les soucis n'ont pas de chance-euh !

\- Il est vraiment de bonne humeur dis donc. Fit la jeune fille à son amie.

\- Ami-de-je sexy quand heureux. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se déhanchait toujours en tenant Osselait qui semblait ne pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson il le serra contre lui en lui faisant un câlin. Désarçonné par autant de tendresse Osselait fourra son crâne dans le cou du dresseur et se mit à pleurer de joie. Rio et Polly furent extrêmement attendries par cette vision de pure gentillesse entre ces deux là. Lorsqu'il voulut le remettre sur la tête à Rio, il se glissa derrière la tête du dresseur pour poser les pattes sur ses épaules et se tint à la tête du garçon avec ses mains, bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Ils quittèrent rapidement Féli-Cité et continuèrent leur chemin vers l'ouest.


	150. Chapitre 150: pretty boy

À la nuit tombée ils établirent un petit campement. La tente fut dressée et la peau d'Ursaring préparée pour la nuit. Rio fit un feu et tout le monde s'installa en cercle autour du foyer.

La nuit était claire et le ciel etoilé étendait son manteau de constellations à perte de vue. Le dresseur leva la tête en fixant du regard cette voûte étoilée, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui réserver le futur. En admettant qu'il devienne maître, que ferait-il ensuite ? Ranger était son choix préféré mais Polly était solidement opposée à cette option.

Est-ce que le destin lui laisserait au moins une chance d'arriver jusqu'à la ligue de Sinnoh ? Et si Giratina s'imposait en cours de route ? Et si Eusèbe s'évadait ? Était-il réellement maître de son destin ou n'était t'il qu'un simple pion dans une partie d'échecs avec pour enjeu la création toute entière ? Et si jamais il venait à remplacer Giratina, qu'adviendrais t-il du monde ? Serait-il également piégé dans le contre-monde sans jamais pouvoir sortir ? Est-ce que ses pokémon accepteraient ? Polly finirait par s'ennuyer et partirait à son tour probablement.

Il se vit assis sur ce même trône, seul avec toutes ces concubines aussi vides de sens qu'une chambre remplie de poupées. Et lorsque tout le monde serait parti, il se retrouverait seul enfermé à jamais dans un monde vide de tout sens en rempli du flot perpétuel des morts. Condamné à ne pas vieillir puisque le temps ne passe pas.

Plus il imaginait la situation plus il sentait monter la colère. Entre enfermé la dedans à vie sans avoir son mot à dire. Il commençait à comprendre l'amertume du propriétaire des lieux. Fermant les yeux quelques instants, il tenta de s'imaginer seul et toujours jeune, forcé de voir le monde changer sans lui et de voir ses pokémon mourir de vieillesse les uns après les autres sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Une brume recouvrit ses pensées et il n'éprouvait plus qu'amertume, colère et frustration. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps réagissait à ces signaux et Polly sursauta en sentant une présence terrifiante émaner de son petit ami. Tous les pokémon s'écartèrent, prêts à agir. Mike se redressa brusquement, les yeux étincelant et le souffle court, en grondant d'une voix inhumaine:

\- **JAMAIS ! JE REFUSE !**

\- M-Mike ! Calme toi ! Je suis là, parle moi !

\- **JE NE PRENDRAIS PAS...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, une douleur intense lui vrillant la nuque le traversa de part en part. Il se bloqua dans une grimace crispée et s'effondra inanimé sur le sol, son nez saignant abondamment. Sa petite amie se précipita sur lui et posa la main sur l'inhibiteur avant de la retirer en pestant:

\- Merde, c'est brûlant !

\- Ami-de-je mourir ?! Fit Rio, paniquée.

\- Non mais c'est tout comme.

Le dresseur fut redressé et Moyade se posa au sol, comme un coussin ultra moelleux et il fut allongé dessus. Il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard.

\- **Aiiiiiiie...**

\- Ne bouge pas... l'inhibiteur t'a envoyé une sacrée dose... ce truc finira par te tuer un jour !

Le garçon remua ses membres momentanément engourdis. Cette fois il était certain de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait à la fois prisonnier et libéré. Prisonnier parce que cette saleté d'inhibiteur le bridait en permanence et libéré parce qu'il savait qu'il serait inconscient avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de mal à quiconque. Sa petite amie semblait réellement inquiète et préoccupée.

\- Chéri... faut vraiment que tu te détende...

\- Ouais ouais. Répondit-il, encore groggy.

\- Ce machin aura ta peau un jour, et je ne pourrais rien faire !

\- On fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas alors.

\- C'est pas avec des choses comme ça que je vais te croire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que sa faisait d'être à sa place.

\- Tu a été à sa place aussi dans le laboratoire et...

\- Je parlais de Giratina, pas d'Eusèbe.

\- Oh.

\- Tu imagine ? Seule la bas pendant des milliers d'années sans rien ni personne ?

\- Ben...

\- Pas de télé, pas de radio, personne a qui parler. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi péter une pile non ?

\- Probablement, mais je vois ou tu veux en venir et c'est non.

\- Hein ?! Et où je veux en venir ?

\- Libérer Giratina ou échanger de place avec lui.

\- Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. J'essayait simplement de penser à la situation ou il est et je me suis laissé aller.

\- Pense à toi avant de penser aux autres...

Mike s'étira calmement puis se nettoya le nez avant de se redresser. Il caressa doucement Moyade. Après avoir baillé copieusement il se traîna jusqu'à la peau d'Ursaring er s'enveloppa dedans. Polly et Rio s'approchèrent de lui en souriant et se mirent à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il grogna légèrement en les repoussant d'un:

\- Pas ce soir, suis fatigué.

Si Rio ne sembla pas s'en offusquer Polly prit ça de façon bien plus dramatique. Elle vint se mettre près du feu en ne bougea pas d'un centimètre tandis qu'avec les heures qui passaient les pokémon s'endormaient les uns après les autres dans le calme nocturne. Ses interrogations sur un refus aussi brutal la tinrent éveillée toute la nuit et lorsque le soleil se leva, elle n'avait toujours pas dormi. Mike se leva en saluant sa compagne. Puis il s'absenta une bonne heure avant de revenir.

\- Hé, y'a pas de rivière dans le coin !

\- Aucune idée. Répondit-elle, évasive.

\- Sur la carte il y en a une mais la elle est asséchée...

\- Tant pis alors.

\- Je voulais me laver...

\- Tu attendra.

\- Ohlala, quelle bonne humeur de bon matin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

\- Rien.

\- Alors ou est le problème ?

\- C'est bien ça le truc, c'est qu'on a rien fait.

Mike soupira longuement avant de s'agenouiller au sol en fouillant dans son sac. Pendant près d'une demi-heure il cogita puis s'empara d'Exagide qui dormait encore et perça une boite vide à de multiples reprises. S'approchant de Seegeist il la réveilla et lui fit signe d'approcher. Polly vit que le garçon lui chuchotait quelque chose et tous deux disparurent un peu plus loin.

Intriguée par autant de secret, la jeune fille se leva et suivit la direction qu'ils avaient empruntés. Elle marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes et arriva près d'un gros arbres aux branches larges. Moyade était suspendue la tête en bas par une tentacule tandis que de l'autre elle tenait la boite devant sa bouche. Elle crachait de l'eau en continu qui venait s'écouler par les trous de la boite comme un pommeau de douche et Mike était nu en dessous se lavant comme si de rien n'était.

Sa petite amie resta impressionnée devant une ingéniosité aussi simple mais pourtant pratique. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il fit signe à Moyade qui repartit en direction du campement tandis que Polly restait cachée à la vue de cette dernière. Une fois seuls, Polly se vêtit d'une jupe crayon et d'un chemisier serré puis attacha ses cheveux en un chignon très serré. Elle remonta sa poitrine et s'avança, bien décidée à séduire son petit ami. Il parut surpris et sursauta en la voyant puis il se reprit:

\- Ah c'est toi !

\- C'est moi, en effet...

\- J'ai cru que c'était une autre fille pendant un instant. Ça te va bien en tout cas.

\- Merci... fit-elle d'une voix aussi aguicheuse que possible.

\- Euh... tu te sens bien Polly ?

\- Hmmm... très bien même...

\- Oulà, on dirait pas.

Elle saisit son compagnon a moitié rhabillé et se colla à lui en remontant sa cuisse au niveau de l'entrejambe et en frottant lentement. Elle l'embrassa et lui mordilla le cou mais il ne semblait manifester aucun plaisir ou intérêt pour elle. Un peu vexée elle glissa sa main dans sa combinaison à peine fermée au niveau de son bassin et s'immobilisa en atteignant son bas-ventre. Ecarquillant son oeil valide elle retira sa main et s'écarta, sidérée.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?!

\- Ben... euh... nan.

\- Rien de rien ?!

\- Désolé.

Polly resta plantée, complètement perdue. D'habitude c'était le genre de chose qu'il appréciait ou qui au moins le stimulait. Déçue mais ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle retira ses habits et s'approcha de lui en le caressant. Le garçon était planté là sans rien dire, le regard presque absent. Puis après quelques minutes il la repoussa délicatement en disant:

\- Je... j'arrive pas.

\- Mais ! D'habitude tu...

\- Ben c'est pas comme d'habitude on dirait.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça !

\- J'ai peut-être pas la forme voilà tout.

Elle ne répondit rien mais son expression de déception et son regard désemparé en disaient long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la serra maladroitement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se rhabilla, toujours déçue et un peu perdue, avant de suivre son petit ami. Ils retournèrent sur place ou les dernières braises du feu furent éteintes et la peau fut rangée. Il fit signe à son équipe et tout le monde se mit en marche tandis qu'Osselait venait à nouveau se percher sur ses épaules en se tenant à sa tête, posant son museau sur le sommet du crâne du dresseur.

Ils marchèrent près d'une semaine au cours de laquelle aucune des tentatives de Polly et de Rio, seules ou ensembles, ne parvinrent à susciter l'excitation chez lui. Elle eut beau lui demander une raison, il était incapable de répondre autre chose que " _Pas envie_ " ou " _pas en forme_ ".

Même si elle faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer ou le dire, elle était très vexée et passablement fâchée de cette situation. Mais d'un autre coté l'inquiétude du comportement de son petit ami la rendait anxieuse. Elle espérait en silence que les choses reviendraient à la normale rapidement. En dehors de cette totale absence de libido il se portait comme un charme et se montrait extrêmement patient et calme la ou d'ordinaire il était susceptible de perdre patience. Il disputa même quelques combats amicaux contre un couple du club Karatéka et une paire de touristes un peu perdus.

Les premières maisons de Joliberges apparurent aux alentours de midi et c'est avec une grande satisfaction que le groupe put enfin s'arrêter de marcher. Le dresseur déposa tous ses pokémon au centre pour leur prodiguer une bonne cure de repos quelques heures. Osselait s'assit sur un banc et Mike quitta le centre pour se diriger vers l'arène.

Il trouva les portes fermées mais un des ouvriers resté pour prévenir les éventuels challengers lui fit le relai de l'information. Charles travaillait actuellement sur l'île du Fer, quelques kilomètres au nord. Il fallait aller le voir pour convenir d'une date car il combinait son métier d'expert en minage et forages avec sa passion des combats pokémon en tant que maître d'arène. Cependant il arrivait régulièrement qu'il soit suffisamment absorbé par son emploi d'extraction de minerais pour en oublier son poste de champion. Et vu qu'il n'avait eu que peu d'adversaires cette année, Charles s'était focalisé sur son emploi principal.

Le dresseur remercia l'employé et consulta les horaires de la navette. Il n'y avait que deux trajets, un tôt le matin et l'autre tard le soir. En s'avançant au bout du quai, Mike distingua cet énorme montagne saillante au milieu des flots et estima entre dix et quinze kilomètres de distance. Il décida de s'y rendre en se servant de Moyade.

Il fit le trajet vers le centre pokémon mais s'interrompit en voyant un panneau marqué d'un livre ouvert, indiquant la bibliothèque de Joliberges. Intrigué il suivit le chemin et arriva près d'une grande bâtisse.

À l'intérieur régnait cette odeur typique de vieux papier et d'encre bon marché ainsi qu'un silence quasi religieux. À la différence du réseau de consultations national, des ouvrages papier étaient encore majoritairement de mise ici. Il s'acquitta des droits de consultation et ne prêta pas attention à l'hôtesse qui s'empressa de composer un numéro des qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné.

Les reliures de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les largeurs, aux polices et aux formats variés formaient un immense patchwork coloré. Tout était classé par genre, par éditeurs et par ordre alphabétique. D'épais volumes étaient posés sur des pupitres, permettant de consulter des centaines de titres sans avoir à parcourir les rayonnages. Il y avait de nombreux ouvrages sur le folklore du monde entier mais les rares volumes qu'il consulta brièvement le laissèrent sur sa faim. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et fut tiré de " _Plante, Eau, Feu, les pokémon de départ pour les nuls_ " par une voix féminine.

\- Oh hello mister !

C'était une voix qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Lorsqu'il se retourna il fut contraint de lever la tête. Une femme immense à la coiffure monumentale, drapée d'une somptueuse robe violette se tenait devant lui. Elle devait bien faire trois têtes de plus que lui et même au regard de la taille moyenne de la population, elle passait pour une géante. Elle était visuellement extrêmement harmonieuse et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle se pencha légèrement pour lui parler:

\- Good evening mon garçon !

\- J-j-jeeeee...

Il se mit à rougir et eut l'impression d'être une de ces personnes super timide et ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle avait un visage très agréable et malgré le fort accent étranger sa voix était douce à l'oreille.

\- My my... Cynthia m'avait avertie que tu n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, mais elle s'était bien gardée de dire que j'aurais affaire à un pretty boy comme toi !

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et un clin d'oeil et il ne put se retenir de rougir, teintant ainsi son visage d'un gris extrêmement sombre. La femme se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui tendant une clé.

\- Je suis la wonderful Kiméra ! Champion of Unionpolis ! Je danse avec les pokémon de type Spectre comme je danse aux Superconcours !

Le cerveau du garçon se remit en marche et il répondit:

\- O-oh... je... Content qu'elle vous ait parlé de moi...

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais very interesting ! Nous avons un pokémon-type en commun à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- O-oui, j'ai...euh...aussi des pokémon de type Spectre, en effet.

\- Fabulous ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

Il recula légèrement, très intimidé par cette femme et fut bien forcé de s'avouer à lui même qu'elle était sublime. Elle avança son bras en chuchotant:

\- Voici le key pour la bibliothèque private de Cynthia. Elle est very busy alors c'est à moi de te la donner.

\- Je... euh... merci.

\- Mais de rien, c'est un pleasure de faire ta connaissance.

Elle se redressa et regarda la montre au-dessus des escaliers en s'exclamant:

\- Oups, il est very late, le bibliothèque va bientôt fermer.

\- Ce... c'est pas grave, je reviendrais...euh..demain.

\- Est-ce que tu a tes pokémon avec toi ?

\- N-non, ils sont restés au centre.

\- Please, laisse moi venir avec toi, j'aimerais beaucoup les voir !

\- S-si vous voulez, oui. Glissa Mike, flatté et gêné à la fois.

Elle s'avança avec prestance et élégance combinées puis ils sortirent tous deux de la bibliothèque. Dans la rue, tout le monde les regardait avec insistance et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le centre pokémon il s'aperçut qu'elle serait obligée de se baisser pour entrer. En voulant se montrer courtois, il annonça:

\- Restez là, je vais les chercher.

\- Very well.

Il disparut derrière les portes coulissantes et réapparut rapidement. Il ouvrit les balls les unes après les autres, laissant apparaître Ectoplasma, Exagide, Moyade et Tutankafer. La geante sembla très impressionnée et demanda:

\- Only quatre pokémon ?

\- J'avais une Desséliande mais malheureusement...

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis very sorry ! S'excusa Kiméra, sincère.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- En tout cas, tous tes pokémon son interesting !

\- Merci.

\- Et celui la? Le petit Cubone ?

\- Cubone ?

\- Oui juste là ! Fit-elle en désignant Osselait.

\- Ah vous voulez dire Osselait !

\- Oss-eu-lay, oui, fit-elle en articulant difficilement. Je suis sorry pour mon terrible accent, j'ai grandi dans une peninsule étrangère ou l'on parle une autre langue, malgré mes années ici je ne suis pas encore perfect dans mon language.

\- C'est euh... enfin, vous parlez très bien. Je trouve.

Kiméra lui refit un large sourire et plongea son bras dans un pli de sa robe et en sortit une Luneball.

\- Here, prends cette Moonball et attrape ce Oss-eu-lay.

\- M-mais... fit Mike, embarassé.

\- Il n'est pas type Spectre mais je suis sûre qu'il est very special.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Instinct, pretty boy.

A l'évocation de ces deux derniers mots, Polly se tourna vers son dresseur en le fusillant du regard, ce a quoi il répondit en secouant la tête de façon négative. Se saisissant de la Luneball tendue, il remercia chaleureusement la femme. Elle considéra le centre pokémon.

\- Il est late et j'ai faim, vous voulez manger avec me ?

\- Je n'ai pas de...d'objection.

\- Fantastic !

Elle baissa la tête pour entrer dans le centre et s'assit sur un banc qui plia légèrement sous sa masse. Mike demanda timidement ce qu'elle souhaitait manger mais elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en disant:

\- Le diner va arriver tout seul !

Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et se servit un verre. Elle remonta sa robe jusqu'en haut de la cuisse pour rajuster son bas et il manqua de se noyer en buvant. Ectoplasma grimpa sur le banc et poussant son dresseur, se plaçant entre Mike et Kiméra en faisant les gros yeux au garçon. Il détourna le regard et se força à regarder un mur à l'opposé. Mais lorsque ses pensées se mirent a dévier vers quelque chose d'adulte, il sentit un picotement dans la nuque et ces mêmes pensées se dissipèrent aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'un vague brouillard conscient dans lequel il se perdit. Mais sa rêverie fut interrompue par sa petite amie qui venait de le pincer à la hanche.

Un gigantesque carton de Pizza était posé sur la table et un curieux ballon violet avec deux yeux lévitait tranquillement dans le centre. Kiméra avait étendu son long bras et lui tendait une part encore fumante, sertie de morceaux de viande tandis que des fils de fromages divers s'écoulaient sur la table. Il remercia rapidement la championne et prit une bouchée. La pâte était moelleuse et croustillante, tout avait du goût et c'etait la fête pour ses papilles. La pizza fut rapidement engloutie par le groupe et la femme se redressa dans toute sa formidable stature. Sans prévenir elle souleva Mike à sa hauteur et le serra contre sa poitrine avec une force colossale, manquant de peu de lui broyer les côtes.

\- Je suis very pleased de rencontrer le pretty boy dont Cynthia me parlait !

\- J-je...huuuuh... fit le dresseur en manquant d'air.

\- tu fait also des concours, je t'ai vu sur le TV ! C'est wonderful ! Je serais enchanted de travailler avec toi !

\- O-oui... p-pourquoi paaaaaas... fit-il au bord de l'asphyxie.

Elle le reposa sur le banc et salua tout le monde avant de sortir. Mike était assis là, immobile, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard dans le vide en murmurant:

\- A-au revoir, merveilleuse Kiméra... d'un air complètement ahuri.

\- Mais ma parole il en est tombé amoureux ! Siffla Polly derrière lui.

\- Mais elle est siiiiii charmaaaaaaante... répondit Mike avec une voix de quelqu'un qui aurait été drogué avec un calmant euphorisant.

\- Si avoir la tête dans une poitrine rends une femme charmante, Rio et moi pourrions êtres les filles les plus charmantes de la planète !

\- Hmm hmm... murmura le garçon, toujours rêveur.

Tutankafer s'empara de lui et monta à l'étage, escortée par le reste des pokémon. Elles l'allongèrent dans un lit alors qu'il divaguait complètement.

\- Tu crois qu'elle avait mis quelque chose dans la pizza ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- Pas croire ça. Je-moi et tous manger Pizza. Rien passé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le rendre aussi débile ?!

\- Pas savoir. Fit Rio, impuissante à trouver une raison.

\- Non mais il doit y avoir un truc. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi neuneu avec une fille et pourtant il a rencontré Cynthia qui était son idole, j'ai toujours cru qu'il serait à ses ordres et tout mais finalement c'est celle à laquelle il résiste le mieux. C'est super bizarre.

\- Ombre-de-froid probablement raison.

\- Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que ça fait une semaine qu'on a rien fait malgré toutes nos tentatives et là je suis certaine que si l'occasion s'était présentée, je suis prête à parier qu'il lui aurait grimpé dessus.

\- Ombre-de-froid jalouuuuuuse... glissa Rio en ricanant.

\- **Quoi ?! Moi ?! Jalouse ?! Pffffft, tu te fait des idées ma vieille !**

\- Jaloooooouse !

\- **Même pas vrai !**

\- Ombre-de-froid jalouse ! Ombre-de-froid jalouse !

Polly soupira puis grimpa sur le lit dans sa forme naturelle avant de se blottir contre Mike qui ronflait déjà lourdement puis elle glissa:

\- On verra demain matin si il est toujours aussi abruti. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà, prochain chapitre dans une semaine, je reprends le rythme de publication normal jusqu'à ce que j'ai à nouveau un peu d'avance. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours imaginé Kiméra super grande en fait. Un peu comme Hagrid dans Harry Potter. J'ai pas voulu abandonner son accent anglais non plus. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, dans la version US du jeu là ou le FR il y a des mots d'Anglais, elle parle en Français dans cette version. Si j'avais écrit en Anglais je pense que je l'aurais faite originaire de Kalos à cause de son français..._


	151. Chapitre 151: L'île du fer

Polly émergea lentement de son sommeil et trouva le lit vide avec une note griffonnée.

" _Je suis à la bibliothèque. Rejoins moi._  
 _PS: Emmène tout le monde, on ira sur l'île de fer après._ "

Elle s'étira lentement et vit que le dortoir s'était rempli durant la nuit. De nombreux pokémon dormaient à même les lits ou sur le sol. Il était encore relativement tôt aussi elle réveilla le reste du groupe aussi silencieusement que possible. Elles se suivirent à la file indienne et escaladèrent un Rhinocorne qui barrait presque tout le couloir tout en faisant trembler les murs de ses ronflements. Une fois sorties du centre elles suivirent le chemin de la bibliothèque mais Polly les arrêta brusquement en leur montrant une silhouette du doigt.

Mike se tenait debout sur un mur, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu sur l'océan. Le vent faisait battre sa tunique noire comme un pavillon de navire sinistre. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, c'était à la fois une vision d'un charisme indéniable mais également empreinte d'une certaine lourdeur menaçante et comme il ne bougeait pas du tout malgré les rafales de vent, ça devenait presque effrayant. Pour Polly il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que son petit ami avait bien changé depuis leur départ de Kanto. Mais au moment ou elle décida d'avancer pour aller à sa rencontre, il tourna très lentement sa tête et elle vit ses deux yeux se braquer sur eux ce qui la fit frissonner. Essayant de ne pas montrer sa réaction légèrement apeurée elle afficha un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il fit un bond monumental et atterit sans peine juste en face d'elle. L'embrassant sur le front il dit à voix basse:

\- Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour... comment... Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il avait le coté gauche du visage barré de quatre griffures parallèles et rectilignes partant de son arcade sourcilière à sa joue, comme si on avait tenté de lui écorcher le visage.

\- Tu t'es battu ?!

\- Polly...

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?! Donne moi un nom !

\- Polly... calme toi...

\- Eusèbe s'est libéré ?!

\- Polly ! Tout va bien !

\- Non, regarde toi !

\- Je sais...

\- Dis moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé !

Il se plaça en face du groupe et murmura:

\- Je me suis reveillé parce que j'avais mal à la main.

\- Et alors ?! Demanda sa compagne, inquiète.

\- J'avais pas les yeux en face des trous et j'ai voulu me gratter.

Il tira sa main de chair de sa poche et la leva face à ses pokémon. Sa main s'etait affinée, ses phalanges étaient très prononcées et la ou jadis se tenaient le bout rond de ses doigts couverts d'ongle, il y avait des griffes effilées. Polly se couvrit la bouche en étouffant un cri tandis qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts.

\- J'ai encore des sensations mais c'est à cause de ça que je me suis griffé.

\- Oh non... geignit sa compagne, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Rien de dramatique, mais je vais devoir trouver des gants rapidement on dirait.

Elle serra son petit ami dans les bras puis demanda:

\- Tu a pu te rendre à la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. J'ai accès à la collection d'ouvrages mythologiques de Cynthia.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Passionnant, mais rien de réellement concret.

\- Des nouveautés ?

\- Oui, Giratina et Arceus ont bien un différend ensembles, et Giratina veut une vengeance pure et simple.

\- Ce qui mène à ?

\- La fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- Si Giratina venait à mourir pour une raison ou pour une autre je serais forcé de prendre sa place. Donc si il sort et qu'Arceus l'élimine, c'est à moi que revient le travail de gardien du contre-monde.

\- C'est horrible !

\- Vraisemblablement, j'y suis condamné.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?!

\- Une légende parle d'un descendant de Giratina qui prendrait sa place et qui vengerait sa mort dans un cataclysme assez morbide.

\- Je te vois mal venger sa mort...

\- Moi aussi et c'est bien pour ça que je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Que ce soit pour lui, moi, ou vous.

\- Comment ça?

\- Polly, Giratina veux sortir. Il n'a jamais abandonné l'idée ni l'envie. Ça arrivera tôt ou tard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- En dehors d'un affrontement je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

Polly resta silencieuse tandis que Rio se mit à pleurer.

\- Pas Ami-de-je !

\- Je suis désolé Rio, j'essaye vraiment de trouver une solution mais ça me parait difficile.

\- Ami-de-je pas devenir Roi-Contre-monde !

\- Il me faudrait plus d'infos la dessus. Mais comme ce sont des contes et légendes tout est assez obscur et je soupçonne certains écrits de rester volontairement vagues et génériques afin de faire peur au lecteur ou de le pousser à croire ce qui va se passer. Pour le moment il y a plusieurs scénarios et aucun ne se finit bien pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour... j'aimerais vraiment t'aider...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Pour le moment j'ai toujours un rêve à accomplir, et je compte bien y arriver.

Il etreignit tous ses pokémon dans ses bras tour à tour puis se présenta à Osselait.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu veux continuer avec moi alors ou pas ?

\- Oooooooo ! Couina la créature.

Il recula des plusieurs mètres et frappa les pavés de sa masse d'os en soufflant comme un pokémon prêt à en découdre.

\- Il... veut se battre ? Fit Polly, etonnée. Attends, je vais...

Mais Osselait poussa un rugissement en pointant le dresseur de son arme.

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on règle ça entre toi et moi ? Demanda Mike, surpris.

\- Ooooosselait !

\- Bon ben visiblement je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Mais tu ne va pas te battre ! S'exclama sa petite amie.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le départ. Il est temps de lui montrer que je suis de taille.

\- Mais !

\- Restez en dehors de ça.

\- Oh Mike...

Le dresseur tira la Luneball offerte par Kiméra de sa poche et la lanca en direction d'Osselait qui la renvoya au dresseur comme une batte frappant une balle de base-ball.

\- Bien, alors c'est parti.

Osselait fonça sur lui en hurlant et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces en laissant un profond impact et des fissures dans le pavé. Mike fit un saut pour atterir derrière lui mais il avait déjà lancé Osmerang. Bougeant à une vitesse hallucinante, le garçon esquiva tous les coups qu'il tenta de lui porter. La créature cala ses pattes au sol et se mit à grogner. Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à faire rapidement tourner sa masse avec sa main dans un geste de poignet parfait et dans un saut spectaculaire elle leva l'arme au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur sa cible. Le dresseur ferma son bras de chair et lança son poing à la rencontre de la masse.

Une onde de choc balaya les alentours, faisant reculer Polly et les autres tout en soulevant un epais nuage de poussière. Lorsque sa petite amie put voir quelque chose elle distingua Osselait au sol, la tête levée qui regardait le dresseur. Il avait encaissé un coup d'une force phénoménale sans broncher rien qu'avec son poing.

Le pokémon lança un petit cri a l'attention du dresseur qui posa la Luneball au sol. De sa masse, il donna une petite tape sur le mécanisme d'ouverture et fut absorbé par la ball qui bougea trois fois avant de se verouiller. Mike la ramassa en murmurant:

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des grosses brutes. Vous auriez pu gravement vous blesser...

\- L'honneur par la force. Je peux comprendre son raisonnement.

\- Tu va dépareiller avec un type sol dans l'équipe.

\- Ça me donnera de la diversité alors. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

Ses pokémon acquiescèrent.

\- Seegeist, tu te sens de me porter jusqu'à l'ile de fer ?

\- Mooooooyade !

\- Génial !

Il rappella tout le monde et prit place seul sur la tête du pokémon qui sauta alors dans la mer. Elle nageait vigoureusement avec une vitesse de croisière impressionnante. En un peu moins de quarante-cinq minutes ils arrivèrent sur l'île en se présentant à une petite maison sale. Un mineur au visage couvert de saleté les accueillit:

\- Vous venez voir Charles je suppose ?

\- Exact.

\- Il est en plein boulot, on a trouvé un filon de clinohumite dans une cavité naturelle, ça fait deux jours qu'on est dessus. Si vous voulez lui demander un match vous devrez y aller vous même. Et si j'étais vous, j'amenerais des pokémon de type Sol ou Combat parce que ça pulule la dedans.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est un forage à ciel ouvert, des tas de pokémon sous-terrain vivent la dedans. En général ils évitent les humains mais quand ont les dérange ils sont très agressifs.

\- Je vois. C'est par où alors ?

\- Vous sortez et vous suivez le sentier jusqu'au sommet, de la vous prenez le monte charge et vous descendez aussi profond que possible.

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez un pokémon de type électrique ?

\- Non.

\- Alors prenez une loupiotte, il fait noir comme dans le trou du cul d'un Miasmax la dedans.

Il lui tendit un casque rehaussé d'une lampe torche.

\- Et je rappelle que vous n'êtes pas couvert en cas d'incident, d'accident ou de décès !

Mike haussa les sourcils en secouant la tête. Plaçant le casque sur sa tête il se rejoignit la plateforme au sommet et fixa l'obscurité ténébreuse en contrebas. Osselait sortit de sa ball en grognant d'un air déterminé. Mike avança sa main sur l'énorme panneau de commande et pressa le bouton indiquant une flèche vers le bas. Dans un grincement a reveiller les morts, un moteur se mit a tousser puis a vrombir tandis que toute la passerelle descendait. Osselait semblait s'agiter mais la descente risquait d'etre longue au vu de la lenteur de la machinerie. Visiblement très énervé, Osselait grimpa sur le panneau de commandes.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu compte faire mais si tu casse le truc on va se retrouver coincés comme des cons et on aura rien gagné, alors cool, ok? On se détends !

\- Ooooooooo !

\- Hé !

Il frappa vigoureusement a plusieurs reprises le bouton de descente avec sa masse. Le dresseur s'apprêtait à le gronder lorsque le moteur eut un sursaut et s'arrêta.

\- Ben voilà, bravo. Franchement, bravo. C'est la dernière fois que tu...

Dans un claquement qui résonna dans tout le gouffre, le monte-charge commença à descendre puis pris énormément de vitesse. Mike se jeta sur la rambarde et saisit Osselait sous son bras. La vitesse était telle qu'il sentait ses pieds commencer à quitter le sol métallique et il fut terrifié en voyant déjà la machine se fracasser au sol à toute berzingue dans un fracas monumental, ne laissant que des morceaux de corps broyés. L'air sifflait autour de la plaque dans un ululement sinistre. Mais alors que le ciel etait devenu un petit cercle bleu au dessus de leurs têtes le monte-charge freina brusquement,manquant de peu de faire basculer Mike pardessus la rampe. Le tout s'immobilisa dans un dernier cliquetis metallique.

Mike alluma sa lampe frontale et balaya la cavité devant lui. Un panneau indiquait un boyau de roche et il s'y glissa, suivi par son pokémon. Arrivé au bout du tunnel il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et dit à voix basse:

\- Bon, là tu a intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Si un pokémon nous tombe dessus parce que tu fait du boucan, tu te démerde ! On est là pour demander un match, pas pour une invasion d'un royaume souterrain !

La créature émit un petit gémissement plaintif en approbation doublée d'une excuse puis ils avancèrent prudemment. Au loin ils entendaient des cris d'hommes et du boucan de matériel de forage. Il s'immobilisa, le pied levé. Une file de Fermite traversait le couloir de part en part, transportant des morceaux de roche et de charbon entre leurs mandibules. Il les enjamba et Osselait fit maladroitement de même. Au bout d'une heure en pente à faire attention aux crevasses, aux pokémon sauvages et à ecouter les bruits de la terre, ils débouchèrent dans une salle ou il faisait une chaleur intense. Rien que de se tenir là, la transpiration commençait déjà.

Il vit trois hommes passer à vive allure et il décida de les suivre dans un couloir transversal. Tous deux débouchèrent sur une gigantesque salle éclairée par d'innombrables spots et des hommes sur des plates-formes attaquaient la roche à l'aide d'outils aussi bien rudimentaires que sophistiqués. Il s'avança vers une tonelle garnie de tables et de plans. Un homme se tenait là, appuyé sur une énorme pelle. Il avait les cheveux roses en bataille et portait une barbe d'au moins cinq jour. Une cape toute poussiéreuse le couvrait du cou aux jambes. Mike se présenta:

\- Euh, bonjour ?

\- **Ho, Jonas ! Ça avance cette veine d'argent ?! Bastien, il me faut une paire de bras dans la galerie numéro six !**

\- **Ohé !**

\- Ah ! Désolé. J'T'avais pas vu.

\- C'est rien. Je venais pour...

\- Un match à Joliberges hein ?

\- Exact.

\- C'est à dire que j'ai pas vraiment l'temps, on est sur un bon filon là et j'sortirais pas d'là tant qu'moi et mes gars on aura pas fini.

\- Vous pensez en avoir pour combien de temps ?

\- aucune idée. Plusieurs jours sûrement.

\- J'aurais souhaité combattre rapidement et...

\- Ben choisis un aut' champion alors. Y'a assez d'champions de par le monde.

\- C'est vous que je veux affronter en fait.

\- Ouais ben t'attendra, cette clinohumite va pas s'extraire toute seule. En plus y'a des galeries à étayer et du matos à déplacer. Désolé, mais la j'ai vraiment plus urgent que ça.

\- Hmmm. Fit le garçon, songeur.

\- **Bon hé ce chariot de fer c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!** Beugla le champion.

Une voix en contrebas répondit:

\- Trop lourd chef, il faudra le faire en trois ou quatre fois !

\- Mais merde quoi ! Je vous avait dit de prévoir le coup !

Sans dire un mot, Mike retira sa cape et defit sa tunique pour la ceinturer par les manches au niveau de la taille, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. D'un bond pardessus la rambarde il se laissa glisser sur la paroi et arriva au chariot posant problème. S'adressant aux deux ouvriers accompagnés chacun d'un Gravalanch, il demanda:

\- C'est ça le problème ?

\- ouais, Wolfram et moi on a beau y aller a quatre avec un pokémon chacun, ça bouge pas d'un poil. On va décharger et... hé qu'est-ce que tu fout gamin ?!

\- Je vous file un coup de main.

Mike se plaça derrière le chariot et s'arc-bouta en posant les mains à plat sur la surface puis en se concentrant, il poussa progressivement en appuyant de toutes ses forces. Son bras de chair se veina tandis que ses muscles luisants de sueurs se mettaient en fonction les uns après les autres. Il serra les dents et dans un déploiement de force colossal, le chariot s'ébranla et se mit à avancer en grincant sur les rails. Les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée avant que l'un d'eux s'exclame:

\- **Hé patron ! Venez voir !**

Charles sauta à son tour et resta stupéfait du spectacle auquel il assistait. Cet énorme wagon de presque cinq mètres de long et de deux de haut avançait tranquillement, poussé par ce garçon qui semblait à peine majeur. Héberlué, il demanda:

\- Hé, comment tu t'appelle ?!

\- M-Mike... répondit le dresseur sous l'effort.

\- On peut dire que t'es du genre motivé dis donc !

Occuoé à pousser, Mike ne répondit rien et continua jusqu'au bout du rail sous le regard médusé des ouvriers qui accouraient les uns après les autres pour voir ça de leur propres yeux. Charles enclencha le levier qui fit basculer les rails sur une portion aboutissant en cul de sac ou une grue attendait au pied d'un tapis roulant. Lorsque le wagon fut en place, il y eut une foule d'applaudissements et le champion s'approcha, l'air grave mais impressionné.

\- Tu viens de nous faire gagner deux jours de boulot. Je sais pas d'où tu sors, mais si tu cherche un travail, je suis ton homme. Je suis prêt à te payer le double ou le triple d'un salaire normal !

\- C'est... hah... gentil... mais... hah... non. commenta le garçon, passablement essouflé.

\- T'aurais pas un frangin ou de la famille qui cherche du boulot ? Si ils sont aussi balèzes que toi, je suis preneur !

\- Je vois mal mon père aider qui que ce soit...

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Il est du genre solitaire et asocial.

\- À ce stade je suis prêt à lui donner une pioche et à le laisser travailler tranquille toute la journée si il veut !

\- Je doute qu'il soit intéressé. Il est assez préoccupé par une vendetta personnelle en ce moment.

\- Drôle de famille.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Je peux aider pour autre chose ?

\- Si tu te sens d'attaque, il faudrait creuser la galerie six pour voir jusqu'où on arrive.

\- Il y a quelque chose de particulier à faire ?

\- Non c'est une galerie perpendiculaire à celle ou on trouve de la Clinohumite mais en prenant par le côté plus loin on verra si il y en a encore.

\- Comment vous savez sur quoi vous allez tomber ? Vous creusez au hasard ?

\- On étudie la roche avant de creuser. Avec le temps on a pu dresser une carte plus ou moins exacte de la topographie de Sinnoh, l'île ou nous nous trouvons est en réalité un ancien volcan englouti. Il est extrêmement riche en métaux mais la nous somme descendus assez profondément, nous sommes dans une roche dite de éruptive.

\- Ce sont des pierres éjectées par le volcan ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ce sont des roches passées par refroidissement de l'état liquide à l'état solide. Elles se sont solidifiées en profondeur dans des amas souterrains, et il arrive qu'elles soient éjectées durant une éruption. Notre volcan n'est plus en activité depuis très longtemps, alors on en profite pour fouiller aux alentours Il faut faire attention parce que la roché éruptive est assez ancienne donc pas très dense. Généralement on trouve de l'oxyde d'Aluminium, de calcium, de fer de potassium. La silice s'est joint à ce oxydes pour former des silicates.

\- Et pour un néophyte, ça donne quoi ?

\- Des Feldspath, Mica et autres Péridot. On trouve aussi Andésite, Basalte, Granit, Pyroxène. Et quant on a énormément de bol, des minéraux bien plus rares.

Il sortit une somptueuse gemme rouge et légèrement ambrée en la montrant au garçon:

\- Si tu vois de la caillasse comme ça, tu m'appelle. Sinon tout ce que tu doit faire, c'est creuser.

\- Ça devrait pas être trop difficile.

Le dresseur ramassa deux pioches et une pelle puis siffla. Osselait montra sa petite tête et il appella:

\- Tu va pas rester là à te tourner les pouces mon vieux, viens m'aider !

Il obtempéra et Mike le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- La galerie six est juste là-bas. Fit Charles en désignant une entrée mal éclairée en plein milieu d'une série d'ouvertures.

Le dresseur tendit la pelle à son pokémon et se saisit d'une pioche dans chaque main.

\- Je te mets Jonas et Achab, ils consolideront la galerie au fur et à mesure de ta progression. Pour les gravats tu mettra tout dans la grosse brouette, on se charge du reste.

\- Parfait.

Raffermissant sa prise sur les deux outils d'excavation, le garçon se mit à attaquer la roche avec enthousiasme.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Désolé pour le cours de géologie, c'était plus fort que moi. Désolé._


	152. Chapitre 152 Course

Les pointes des outils attaquaient la roche comme les coups de haches attaquent le tronc d'un arbre. Il levait les bras l'un après l'autre et de gros blocs de roches s'effritaient. Charles était derrière lui, impressionné par la cadence de cet ouvrier improvisé. Mais après vingt minutes de progression, Mike n'était pas satisfait du résultat.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrête maintenant, ça avance bien pourtant !

\- Hm.

Le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis il tourna brusquement sur lui même et donna un violent coup de pioche dans le mur qui gronda sous l'impact avant de se fendre de toutes parts. Laissant l'outil planté la ou il avait frappé, il tourna à nouveau sur lui-même et planta la deuxième pioche parallèlement à la première tandis que le mur s'effondrait sur lui même en gros éclats. Charles se précipita en appellant des renforts. Trois ouvriers arrivèrent avec leurs Gravalanch et une chaine fut établie pour dégager les gravats. Pendant plusieurs heures, Mike laissa ainsi libre cours à sa force physique, aidant ainsi précieusement le chef de la mine. La pointe de la pioche entra en contact avec une matière cristalline. Charles s'approcha en murmurant:

\- Bon, la veine de clinohumite semble pas continuer jusque là.

\- Je continue ? Demanda le garçon.

\- J'sais pas trop. Ça ressemble à du diamant ça.

\- Vous allez vous enrichir alors !

\- Tu connais la loi de l'offre et de la demande ?

\- Hein ? Euh, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne vois pas franchement le rapport...

\- J'vais essayer de la faire simple. Dis toi que tu a dix copains et un diamant. Si tu veux le vendre, ils vont se bousculer pour t'offrir une grosse somme, après tout c'est le seul diamant disponible, non ?

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant tu continue de creuser et tu trouve dix neuf autres diamants.

\- Ça fait vingt diamants pour dix potes, tout le monde est content !

\- Tu a plus de Diamants que d'amis, la valeur va donc chuter drastiquement. Donc si tu veux vendre des diamants sans perdre trop de valeur, vends en un très rarement. Tu me suis ?

\- Je vois.

\- Donc si je me pointe avec des chariots pleins, les gens ne paieront pas très cher parce qu'il y en a beaucoup.

\- C'est une forme de commerce je présume...

\- Les diamants ne valent pas grand chose, c'est du carbone comprimé par la pression terrestre, on en trouve énormément donc plutôt que de balancer ça au public par camions entiers, on entretient la valeur en les faisant circuler au compte-gouttes.

Mike resta stupéfait en entendant ça. Le champion reprit:

\- La clinohumite c'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que j'en trouve, elle est extrêmement prisée. En me débrouillant bien j'ai de quoi financer mes gars pour les trois prochaines années avec ça. On garde les diamants pour quant il n'y a pas de pierres précieuses ou les longues périodes sans veines de minéraux.

\- Mais... c'est de l'escroquerie organisée ! S'exclama Mike, horrifié d'entendre l'homme parler de ça avec un détachement total.

\- J'ai une affaire a faire tourner, je la fait tourner, voilà tout.

Le dresseur posa ses outils en déclarant:

\- J'arrête ici. Je pensais vous dépanner et au final j'alimente votre magouille parce que je suis un peu trop naïf !

\- Te vexe pas gamin... fit Charles. Essaye un peu de me comprendre !

\- J'essaye, mais entre fournir des biens et contrôler un marché en régulant soi-même les matières premières, il y a tout un monde !

\- Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc mon bonhomme. Je suis pas le premier ni le dernier.

\- Bref, je suis pas venu pour discuter économie mais pour disputer un match.

Charles regarda sa montre:

\- Il est presque vingt-et-une heures.

\- Demain midi à Joliberges.

\- Holà doucement, tu te crois ou pour décider comme ça !

Le garçon saisit la pierre rouge foncée dans la main du champion et la broya en la serrant dans son poing.

\- **HÉ ! MAIS TU TE CROIS OÙ ?!**

\- Demain midi. Joliberges.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Votre manne financière pourrait se tarir.

\- Fait attention à qui tu t'adresse. Tu n'es qu'un dresseur, je suis champion.

\- Vous êtes un magouilleur doué en combats.

\- Très bien, demain midi à Joliberges. Quand je t'aurais flanqué la branlée du siècle tu retournera pleurer chez ton père, gros malin.

Le garçon imagina Giratina débarquer du contre-monde en demandant qui avait fait pleurer son fils et se retint d'éclater dans un fou rire. Sans ajouter un mot, il fit signe à Osselait et quitta les lieux par là ou il était venu sous le regard médusé des ouvriers présents ayant assisté à la scène. Ils remontèrent à l'air libre sous la voute étoilée tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Avec la chaleur sous terre, la fraicheur nocturne était nettement plus prononcée.

Il quitta les lieux en déposant son casque pres de la cabane puis laissant sortir Moyade il monta sur sa tête et elle fit le trajet à la nage en sens inverse. Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsque Mike passa les portes du centre aux lumières tamisées. Il grimpa directement à la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous une douche brûlante.

Moyade fit sortir tout le monde tandis que Polly et Rio prenaient forme humaine, toutes deux entrain de bailler et de s'étirer. Sa petite amie se déshabilla mais poussa un cri en s'approchant. L'eau tombée sur sa main lui avait laissé une grosse cloque.

\- Mike ! Mais ça va pas ?! Tu va te brûler !

\- Laisse moi tranquille. Maugréa le garçon pensif.

\- Mike... ne te braque pas comme ça... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Pour toute réponse, il lui tourna le dos et elle put contempler la musculature finement ciselée et delicatement prononcée de ses deltoïdes et de son dos. Son bras de chair était encore légèrement veiné et son biceps se détachait clairement de la silhouette de son bras biologique. En se penchant sur le coté elle vit une parfaite structure abdominale chez son compagnon. Admirative et passablement excitée, elle se rua sur Rio en lui montrant les changements du garçon, pointant du doigt les muscles désormais bien visibles.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit en se couvrant d'une épaisse serviette. Son corps tout entier semblait dégager une vapeur de buée, donnant à sa peau grisée un air de cendres fumantes. Prenant sa voix la plus enjouée elle saisit fermement le bassin de son petit ami en restant derrière lui puis elle lui mordilla le cou. Rio s'empressa de rappeller tous les autres pokémon et se jeta elle aussi sur le garçon. Polly était bien décidée à assouvir la pulsion qui l'animait. Elle prodigua toute l'affection et la tendresse qu'elle pouvait donner, mais toutes ses tentatives ne semblèrent pas motiver le garçon qui semblait un peu ailleurs. Et ce fut un échec complet lorsqu'il se dégagea des deux filles en marmonnant:

\- Vraiment pas envie ce soir. Fatigué. Vais dormir.

Polly et Rio se devisagèrent d'un air choqué tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Elles le suivirent dans un dortoir quasiment bondé. Il se ménagea une place sur un vieux lit tout défoncé puis tourna le dos à sa petite et ferma les yeux. La femme haussa les épaules puis se coucha à coté de lui.

Polly hésita un instant puis sortit seule du centre. S'assurant que personne ne puisse la voir, elle changea de forme et s'avança en flottant doucement à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle essayait dans sa tête de revoir les événements, d'essayer de comprendre, mais rien ne l'aidait a accepter la situation. Le plus choquant etant pour elle que même en l'ayant prise en main, la virilité de son petit ami était restée désespérément inerte.

Elle tourna au hasard au fil des rues et se retrouva dans un coin calme. Se posant sur une poubelle, son esprit remonta le cours des événements récents. Elle remonta jusqu'à l'evasion du laboratoire et se mit à réfléchir. En murmurant pour elle-même, le pokémon se concentrait.

\- On est sortis du centre... ramassé Osselait...planqués dans la grotte...hmmm...on a vu Cynthia...puis elle nous a accom...

Elle écarquilla son oeil valide en réalisant. La dernière personne en contact intime c'était elle. Polly serra son poing, en proie à une colère monumentale.

\- Cynthia... je suis sûre et certaine que tu lui a fait quelque chose...

L'Ectoplasma se mit à grogner et sauta de la poubelle, puis dans un cri de rage, elle lança une ball'ombre en plein ciel qui se perdit entre les étoiles avant de disparaitre complètement. À leur prochaine entrevue, elle lui demanderait des explications en privé, mais il était hors de question de renoncer. Reprenant forme humaine, elle fit demi-tour pour rentrer au centre. Arrivée près de son petit ami endormi elle appuya sur sa ball, épuisée et exaspérée à la fois. Le sommeil fut cependant de courte durée, Mike ayant décidé de se lever aux aurores pour un peu d'entraînement. Il quitta rapidement le centre et se rendit dans une grande étendue herbeuse au delà des limites de la ville. Scrutant le terrain il fit sortir tout le monde et frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bon, on a un septième badge à gagner !

\- Mmmmhhh... fatiguée... geignit sa compagne.

\- Fallait pas sortir toute seule en pleine nuit.

\- Mais comment...

\- J'ai peut-être fermé les yeux mais mes oreilles entendent encore très bien. Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais tant pis pour toi. Pas de traitement de faveur.

\- C'est pas logique de nous épuiser avant le combat !

\- Vous allez faire le tour du champ. Au pas de course. Pas de lévitation, de glisse ou que sais-je.

\- Mais ! Protesta sa petite amie, perturbée par ce revirement de caractère.

- **Allez allez allez, on y va !** Fit-il en frappant dans ses mains. **Plus vite que ça !**

Exagide bascula en se servant des oripeaux comme de deux jambes malformées tandis que Moyade peinait à se tenir sur ses tentacules. Le groupe de pokémon se mit en marche, donnant un spectacle à mi-chemin entre le grotesque et le ridicule. Tutankafer tirait aisément son épingle du jeu et ne semblait pas incommodée outre-mesure par l'effort. Polly soufflait comme une asthmatique et Moyade se laissa rouler au sol après cent mètres en geignant difficilement. Le dresseur frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

\- Mieux vaut arrêter le massacre. En revanche, Fluchgeist tu va te mettre ici.

Il se plaça à coté d'elle avant d'ajouter:

\- On va faire une course. Le premier de nous deux qui abandonne a perdu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'exclama Ectoplasma, sidérée. T'a fondu une resistance ou quoi ?

\- Occupe toi de tes fesses toi.

\- **HÉ !**

Polly s'assit en étant profondément vexée. Exagide frappa sur son bouclier donnant le signal de départ. Les deux concurrents commencèrent en trottant à faible allure. Puis chacun augmenta légèrement sa cadence en devançant l'autre. Au bout de dix minutes tous deux couraient à une vitesse ahurissante. Tutankafer pouvait s'avérer extrêmement rapide sur ses quatre mains en position allongée mais Mike commençait peu à peu à la distancer. Lors d'un énième tour, Polly distingua brièvement le regard du dresseur et cria:

\- **STOP ! ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES DEUX, C'EST PLUS UNE COURSE !**

\- **JE-MOI PLUS RAPIDE !** Rétorqua Fluchgeist visiblement à bout de souffle.

\- **Alors Mamie, ça traîne la patte ? Attention à l'excès de lenteur ! Hahahaha !**

\- **MIKE ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !**

\- **Hé parle pour toi, bouboule !**

Polly se redressa brutalement et se mit à gronder tout en formant une ball'ombre. Elle murmura:

\- Espèce de goujat, là, tu va trop loin.

Mais à la vitesse à laquelle il courait elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le toucher. Alors qu'elle se concentrait, Mike sembla éternuer en même temps que s'étrangler et il tomba en pleine course, roulant longuement sur le sol, presque désarticulé.

\- **Bien fait pour toi !** Lança Polly, toujours furieuse. **Crétin !**

Tutankafer fit un long dérapage avant de se redresser et de crier d'une voix presque éteinte:

\- Je-moi...gagné...

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Polly grogna:

\- Arrête de faire ton intéressant. Tu a perdu alors assume.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins cesser de te comporter comme un gamin ! Si tu crois que tu va me faire oublier ce que tu viens de dire, tu te trompe lourdement !

Mike se mit à bouger lentement au sol.

\- Ça va maintenant, tu peux te lever ! Si tu espère me faire une blague, c'est raté tu ne m'aura pas ! Je te vois bouger d'ici !

Intriguée, Fluchgeist reprit forme humaine et s'approcha du garçon qui bougeait légèrement au sol. Soulevant délicatement le corps remuant, elle vit qu'il saignait abondamment du nez, un filet de bave coulait au coin de sa bouche et les mouvements semblaient erratiques tandis que ses yeux noirs devenaient d'un gris laiteux.

\- **Ombre-de-froid !**

\- Pas la peine de rentrer dans son jeu ! Qu'il se démerde.

\- **OMBRE-DE-FROID !**

\- Quoi !

\- **Vite ! Voir !**

\- Pfffff...

Polly se leva en râlant puis s'approcha du duo et se mit soudainement à paniquer.

- **BORDEL ! IL EST ENTRAIN DE CONVULSER ! METS LE SUR LE COTÉ ET TIENS LUI LA TÊTE !**

Rio obtempéra, paniquée. Le dresseur émit un rot monumental avant de vomir une substance noire et nauséabonde. Les tremblements s'arrêterent et sa tête retomba, inerte. Rio écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Surmontant son dégoût, Ectoplasma posa la main sur le cou du garçon et sentit un pouls extrêmement faible. Elle lui fit basculer le crane en tirant le menton et vit l'inhibiteur qui dégageait une petite fumée blanche et âcre.

\- Mais quel imbécile ! J'aurais du le parier.

\- Quoi faire ?

\- Bah on va le ramener au centre pokémon en espérant qu'il ne meure pas.

Exagide s'avança et tira le vokit de la poche du sac. Elle tapota l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle retapota l'écran en indiquant l'heure. Dix heures quarante-deux.

\- Et alors ? Tant pis pour le match ! Il peut pas participer dans son état.

Exagide tourna un bouton et la radio crachota une voix de présentateur emballé:

" _-blier le match du jour qui aura lieu dans un petit peu plus d'une heure. Charles a été défié par un dresseur qui l'aurait pris en grippe. Le champion a annoncé de bon matin que si le dresseur n'avait pas le cran de se présenter au lieu et à l'heure convenus, il serait disqualifié pour toute épreuve officielle future. Nul doute que si ce mystérieux dresseur a provoqué le champion, il ferait mieux d'assumer ses propos. Mais revenons en a l'actualité du jour. Le prix de la fourrure de Lineon grimpe de faç-_ "

Polly coupa la radio en prenant un air grave.

\- Bon, je vais aller le voir et excuser Mike. Il n'est pas en état. Je suis certaine qu'il ne pourra pas le disqualifier en cas de malaise. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Oui, Mike se comporte comme un connard, mais ça fait partie de l'histoire, alors un peu de patience ! (Hokkyoku j'ai pris ta remarque en compte, elle est très partinente mais tu comprendra au moment venu, patience !)_


	153. Chapitre 153: Dissension

Alors que Polly adoptait rapidement forme humaine, Tutankafer reprit quant à elle son apparence naturelle et s'ouvrit pour accueillir le dresseur. La jeune fille commença à le hisser mais Exagide enroula une de ses bandes de tissu autour de la cheville de Mike.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Demanda Polly, surprise. Laisse moi le charger dans Rio !

Pour toute réponse, Exagide resserra son emprise sur la jambe du garçon.

\- Mais à quoi tu joue ! Lâche le !

Schwertgeist laissa tomber son bouclier et déchira ses oriflammes dans le sens de la longueur et se glissa vers la tête du garçon avant de se glisser entre son cou et le col de sa tunique, enroulant ses quatres bras autour des quatre membres du dresseur. Conjuguant ses mouvement avec ses efforts, elle le fit se redresser, tel une marionnette infâme. Polly poussa un cri en voyant cette parodie de mouvements humains.

\- **Non ! Non non non non ! Arrête ça tout de suite !**

Mike leva brusquement un bras en faisant un balayage, comme pour pousser sa petite amie. Mais cette dernière, horrifiée, protesta:

\- Il a besoin de soins ! Retire toi immédiatement ou j'emploierais la force !

L'autre bras se leva et les bandelettes vinrent se glisser sur la main en pliant les doigts, ne laissant que le majeur dans un geste obscène.

\- Très bien. Je suis donc la seule à ne pas être complètement folle ici. Je suis désolée mais tu n'ira pas plus loin.

Ponctuant des propos par une énorme Ball'ombre, elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur le dresseur. Une barrière grisâtre apparut et l'attaque rebondit contre avant d'aller se perdre dans la frondaison forestière voisine. Le dresseur raidit son bras mécanique et une attaque Luminocanon fusa depuis le dessus de son poignet, manquant Polly de peu.

\- T'es complètement cinglée ma parole ! Tu va le tuer avec tes conneries !

Moyade s'avança en chantant:

\- Mooooooooo...

\- Ne lui donne pas raison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! Vous avez toutes la tête en vrac ou quoi ? Eusèbe vous possède c'est ça ? Y'a que lui pour être aussi borné ! Rio, dis-lui !

\- Je-moi...euh...

Osselait s'avança en s'interposant entre Polly et sa cible et fit face à la jeune fille en tapotant sa masse dans sa main, comme s'il était prêt à se battre.

\- Bon ça suffit, tout le monde rentre dans sa ball, c'est n'importe quoi, il est sur le point de mourir et vous vous entêtez pour une rivalité de foire, arrêtez un peu vos conneries !

Moyade se plaça a côté d'Osselait, affichant un air déterminé.

\- Déconnez pas... menaça Polly, exaspérée.

Tutankafer vint se placer derrière le dresseur en murmurant:

\- Pardon Ombre-de-froid...

\- Mais c'est une coalition ou quoi ?! Je vous en empêcherait !

Osselait se mit à faire tournoyer son os tandis que Moyade concentrait un jet d'eau dans sa bouche et que Tutankafer générait des flammes bleutées dans une de ses mains. Voyant la resolution de ses camarades, Polly leva les mains en soupirant:

\- Vous n'êtes que des malades mentaux. Mais je vous garantis, à la moindre blessure infligée à Mike, je vous égorge pendant votre sommeil. Je déconne pas.

Moyade cracha un peu d'eau sur le visage du garçon tandis qu'un de ses bras retombait et qu'une bande de tissu d'Exagide venait nettoyer le visage et lui rabattait la capuche. La compagne du dresseur secoua la tête, n'osant exprimer son angoisse. Puis elle ramassa le vokit et composa un numéro.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Cynthia. Je tenais juste à vous signaler que dans un peu moins d'une heure, Mike disputera un match à Joliberges.

\- Je suis déjà au courant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Charles semble s'être vexé. De plus ton petit ami semble avoir une certaine popularité, il va y avoir du monde. Passe le moi s'il te plaît, j'aurais un mot à lui dire.

\- Il...euh...il fait une sieste et il veut pas être dérangé.

\- Une... sieste ? À cette heure-ci ? Tout va bien ?

\- On s'est levés tôt et...

\- Polly, passe le moi tout de suite.

\- Q... vo...en...tenn...pa...ien...unnel !

Polly raccrocha brutalement. Tandis que les pokémon la dévisageaient.

\- Ok, j'ai pas arrangé la situation. Je voulais que Cynthia vienne vous raisonner mais si elle pose des questions on va toutes se faire trucider.

Le vokit se mit à sonner et le numéro de Cynthia s'afficha. Tout le monde regarda l'objet vibrer dans la main de Polly mais elle ne décrocha pas, vraisemblablement inquiète.

\- Bon tant pis pour les apparences, on y va. Rio mets toi allongée et tu te déplacera sur tes quatres mains. On va mettre Mike en Amazone et on va toutes discrètement le tenir pour préserver l'illusion. Une fois dans l'arène il faudra qu'on se démerde. C'est le moment de voir ce que Mike nous a appris. Charles possède des pokémon du type acier, mon attaque Bombeurk et les Pic Toxic de Tutankafer seront inefficaces. Ébullition aura une efficacité limitée. Osselait pourrait tirer son épingle du jeu mais il n'a jamais participé à un match officiel. Exagide ne peut pas participer puisqu'elle tient Mike. Oh misère... on va se faire ridiculiser...

\- Ombre-de-froid pas inquiéter. Je-moi confiance. Dit elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Moooooyade ! Fit le pokémon en posant une tentacule à son tour.

\- Osselaiiiiit ! Conclut la créature en levant sa masse d'os pour toucher les mains réunies.

Le bras raide de Mike vint se poser sur le tout et il y eut un moment de silence tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous en position sur Fluchgeist et elle se rendit en ville et remonta vers l'arène. En quelques heures, la foule avait envahi la ville et les gens affluaient de partout. Visiblement la promotion des matchs de champions fonctionnait plutôt bien à Sinnoh. Malheureusement Mike fut rapidement repéré et bientôt ce fut une foule dense qui se pressait autour du sarcophage ambulant. On tendait des micros et les questions fusaient. Exagide lui faisait lever un bras et se contentait de saluer la foule tandis que leur progression était entravée par les curieux. Polly afficha un rictus crispé en regardant les gens tandis que l'arène n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Au moment ou le groupe atteignit finalement les portes, la foule remua, grande blonde à la chevelure imposante, Cynthia progressant vers eux. Voyant la maitre de Sinnoh, Polly se mit à paniquer légèrement mais les portes se refermèrent brièvement.

Une foule en délire rugissait des acclamations monumentales au loin dans les gradins tandis que des caméras et des journalistes arrivaient comme une nuée de Vaututrice sur un cadavre encore frais. Les portes se rouvrirent et Cynthia annonça d'une voix forte:

\- Le challenger souhaiterais utiliser les vestiaires. Laissez passer.

Polly remercia discrètement Cynthia tandis que leur monture obliquait vers un couloir très éclairé et termina sa course dans un petit local. Cynthia en chassa les photographes et referma la porte.

\- Merci... souffla Polly. C'est fou le monde qu'il y a, hein ?

\- Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Fit Cynthia d'un ton extremement sévère.

\- Il a besoin de se concentrer ! Fit la petite amie du dresseur, crispée.

\- Il ne se servirait jamais de Tutankafer comme monture en public. Maintenant je veux la vérité. Tout de suite.

\- Je viens de vous dire qu'il...

\- **SILENCE !** Tonna l'ex maître, visiblement furieuse.

D'un geste sec, elle tira la capuche du garçon en arrière et la tête bascula très lentement, révélant un regard vide de toute expression et un visage inerte. Les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent et passèrent de Mike à Polly.

\- Il est...

\- Inconscient, oui.

\- Mais comment...

Exagide montra son oeil derriere le cou du garçon et salua la visiteuse d'un mouvement de bras de son dresseur tout sauf naturel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?!

Honteuse, Ectoplasma rapporta les événements de la matinée. Son interlocutrice sembla sortir de ses gonds.

\- C'est un légume ! Montrez moi sa nuque !

Exagide fit basculer la tête en avant, révélant l'inhibiteur.

\- La chair tout autour est calcinée ! Vous êtes complètement malades ou quoi ?! Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

\- Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer au Vokit et...

\- Bon ça suffit, j'en ai entendu assez. Je vais faire annuler le match. Mike sera suspendu et vous aussi, il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire n'importe quoi.

\- J-je suis d-désolée... fit Polly en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Tu n'y est pour rien mais en revanche, Tutankafer et Exagide, vous avez dépassé les bornes. Les pokémon doivent protéger leur dresseur, la vie passe avant la victoire. C'est aussi à vous de savoir dire non lorsque vous voyez qu'il va trop loin !

\- Je-moi Pardon... fit honteusement le sarcophage.

\- J'aurais du le savoir, il est têtu et cet inhibiteur c'était comme un un flingue braqué en permanence sur sa vertèbre. Si ça se trouve il restera comme ça à vie ! Rochard va m'entendre, vous pouvez me croire. Bon, vous restez là, je vais faire interrompre ce combat de coqs. Charles est un magouilleur et Mike est un psychorigide, ça ne pouvait que clasher entre eux.

Elle se tourna, faisant tournoyer son grand manteau noir autour d'elle. Mais au moment ou elle ouvrait la porte. Elle se referma presque aussitôt, manquant de peu de lui écraser les doigts. Exagide venait de la refermer d'un coup de son bouclier qu'elle interposa entre la maitre et la porte.

\- Laisse moi sortir. Demanda t'elle, impatiente.

La lame se glissa derrière le bouclier, visiblement déterminée à faire barrage. Soupirant, la femme se saisit d'une chaise métallique non loin et glissa un pied derrière le bouclier et tenta de faire levier. La protection ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Cynthia perdait de plus en plus patience.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous neutraliser.

\- E-Exagide... renifla Polly, larmoyante. Laisse la passer, s'il te plait...

La lame remua en une petite rotation sur elle même en aller-retour latéral, imitant une personne faisant "non" de la tête.

\- **Dernier avertissement !** Fit la femme en devenant rouge de colère. **Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces stupidités !**

Elle leva la chaise brusquement et l'abattit contre la défense mais une barrière grisâtre empêcha le coup.

\- Refus de coopérer, rébellion et mise en danger d'un dresseur par négligence. Jenny pourra bien trouver encore d'autres infractions. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous verrouiller dans vos balls respectives. Vous êtes ici à Sinnoh et je suis la plus haute autorité du pays. Toute entrave est punissable d'une lourde peine, est-ce que ça rentre dans ta petite caboche de métal ?!

Pour toute réponse, Exagide maintint fermement sa position. A bout de nerfs, Cynthia s'apprêtait à frapper le pokémon de toutes ses forces mais Osselait retint le mobilier pour le prendre des mains de Cynthia. Il sauta avec son arme et broya le siège métallique sans vergogne puis vint se placer devant Schwertgeist, prenant vraisemblablement parti pour cette dernière.

\- Très bien, je vais faire appel aux forces de l'ordre. Tant pis pour vous. On ne s'interpose pas comme ça à la maitre de Sinnoh. Je suis garante de ce garçon et je ne reculerais pas devant toi. Fit-elle en tirant son vokit.

Exagide étendit son bras et saisit le pokédex en le tenant devant la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les doigts de tissu pianotèrent rapidement les mots "Sinnoh" et "ligue" avant de faire défiler l'écran tactile jusqu'à la section "maître actuel". Un photo de la jeune Aurore était affichée. À la fois gênée et blessée, Cynthia voulut prendre parole, mais Tutankafer intervint:

\- Plus Maître-Sinnoh, plus ordres.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

Elle ouvrit son sarcophage et y attira brutalement Cynthia en se refermant immédiatement sur son infortunée proie. Polly bondit sur son banc.

\- Mais tu es completement malade ! Tu a vu qui tu viens de capturer ?! Si elle sors on va se faire tuer de façon officielle et officieuse ! Relâche là !

\- Je-moi pas relâcher. Tant pis.

\- Et si on termine tous suspendus ?! Ca vous éclate de briser le rêve de Mike ?

\- Maître pas rêve final Ami-de-je.

\- Hein ?! Mais alors... oh et puis zut, faites ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, foutus pour foutus, autant y aller tout de suite.

Exagide réintégra les habits de Mike et le fit se redresser. Après quelques mouvements maladroits, elle le fit marcher tout a fait naturellement puis Polly remonta la capuche de façon à cacher son visage. Mike leva les deux bras côte à côte et décrivit un arc de cercle de sa droite vers la gauche et fit replia un bras, puis replia rapidement le second en retendant le premier, donnant ainsi une pose un peu curieuse mais assez victorieuse à son dresseur. Tutankafer ouvrit la porte et tous avancèrent dans le couloir tandis que les journalistes les regardaient d'un air étonné. Un homme se précipita à leur rencontre, en sueur, et demanda:

\- C'est vous le challenger d'aujourd'hui ?

Exagide fit légèrement bouger la tête sous la capuche d'avant en arrière, signifiant "oui" à son interlocuteur.

\- Il me faudrait votre carte de dresseur et une signature en bas de ce document.

La carte apparut mystérieusement de la manche du garçon pour aterrir sur le document et l'homme tendit un stylo. Mike s'en empara très maladroitement mais le stylo lui tomba des mains. Intrigué, l'homme le ramassa tandis que la petite amie du dresseur stressait intérieurement. Le pot aux roses allait être découvert à cause d'une stupide signature.

Mike passa rapidement sa main sur la joue d'osselait et quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à couler. Il appuya maladroitement son pouce sur le sang et tamponna péniblement le document tendu. Le bonhomme essouflé regarda le tampon sanguinolent puis le dresseur avant de hausser les épaules en marmonnant:

\- Je suis pas certain que ce soit conforme, mais c'est une signature après tout...

Mike se remit en marche mais l'homme les interpella:

\- Vous demandez même pas ce que je vous ai fait signer ?

Pour toute réponse, Mike haussa les épaules en remuant la tête négativement. Leur interlocuteur prit la parole sur un ton académique:

\- C'est une clause de combat extrême, si les pokémon sont gravement blessés au cours du combat et qu'ils meurent des suites de leurs blessures, le champion est dégagé de toute responsabilité. En général ça s'applique aux ligues mais à la demande des champions cette clause peut être stipulée, vous venez de donner votre accord. Le match ne se terminera que si tous vos pokémon sont complètement assommés ou que vous déclarez forfait, j'espère que vous comprenez bien ça !

Mike hocha silencieusement de la tête dans une réponse positive.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit ou fait, mais Charles va mettre le paquet, ne prenez pas ce combat à la légère !

Le dresseur leva le bras et se dirigea vers le couloir donnant dans l'arène. Lorsque le groupe arriva au petit podium réservé au challenger, il y eut une ovation dans les gradins. Moyade jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et évalua à plusieurs centaines de personnes présentes, peut-être même de l'ordre du millier. Des groupes de supporters chantaient en encourageant Charles tandis que sur la droite, toute une portion des gradins était remplie de gens habillés en noir avec le visage peint en gris qui grondaient tous ensembles comme un rugissement terrifiant de pokémon enragé. De petits drones circulaient en hauteur, capturant la foule en délire et les combattants de leurs yeux electroniques.

Un affichage digital descendit du plafond en affichant les portraits des deux dresseurs et leurs équipes respectives. Polly soupira de satisfaction en voyant que le portrait de Mike datait un peu, affichant un visage rose et quelque peu juvénile. Charles se présenta dans une musique rock'n'roll assourdissante en saluant le public. Puis lorsqu'il leva les bras, le silence se fit et il annonça d'une voix tonitruante:

\- En tant que Champion d'Arène, j'ai affronté bien des Dresseurs. Je me suis entraîné des jours et des jours sur l'Île de Fer tout en méditant sur moi-même... À présent, je suis capable de t'écraser ! C'est ta dernière chance pour abandonner ! Alors, tu veux tout de même te battre ?

Mike acquiesça silencieusement et il y eut une sirène assourdissante. Le combat allait commencer.


	154. Chapitre 154: L'arène de Joliberges

Charles se saisit d'une hyperball et la lança en criant:

- **Archeodong, à toi de jouer !**

Polly dévisagea l'adversaire d'un air dubitatif tandis que tous les pokémon de l'équipe de Mike se regardaient les uns et les autres sans savoir qui ouvrirait les hostilités. Soupirant, Polly sauta dans l'arène pour faire face à ce pokémon plus ou moins étrange.

Tous de type Acier, les attaques de type poison se montraient inefficaces, ce qui mettait une partie de la stratégie habituelle à la poubelle d'entrée de jeu. Avec Mike évanoui et l'enjeu de fierté, Polly se sentait extrêmement sous pression et craignait l'échec complet, mais il était bien trop tard pour reculer à présent.

\- Archeodong, Psykoud'boul !

L'ordre avait été lancé sans la moindre attente ni hésitation. Une attaque de type psy pouvait s'avérer dévastatrice sur elle si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle esquiva la charge de l'énorme pokémon qui fit retentir sa cloche comme un gong funeste en heurtant le mur. Profitant de la lenteur du Pokémon, elle tira une Ball'ombre sur son adversaire qui sembla lourdement ébranlé.

\- Elle est plus rapide que toi ! Distorsion !

\- Archeooooooo ! Sonna le pokémon, en réponse à son dresseur.

Une gigantesque boite opaque apparut, enfermant les deux combattants. Ectoplasma se sentit bizarre. Tout etait lourd et difficile, comme si elle se déplaçait au ralenti, Archeodong semblait au contraire très à l'aise.

\- Haha ! Fit le champion, fier de lui. Lorsque la vitesse est mon ennemie, je me sers de Distorsion ! Les pokémon les plus rapides deviennent les plus lents et vice versa ! Psykoud'boul !

Polly évita avec beaucoup de difficulté et de justesse son agresseur. Elle forma une Ball'ombre et la lança tandis qu'Archeodong s'apprêtait à lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet.

Dans un vacarme de clocher de Cathédrale, le pokémon fut projeté en arrière et vint fracasser un morceau des murs de métal de l'arène avant de s'immobiliser. Si elle ne l'avait pas touché une première fois, Archeodong aurait certainement pris l'avantage. La moindre négligence ou hésitation pouvait coûter le match. Mais sans aucune pause, Charles lança une rapideball qui s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître au ras du sol un énorme disque de métal pourvu d'aimants et d'un oeil.

\- **MA-GNÉ-ZOOOOOOOONE !**

Polly jura entre ses dents, regrettant de ne pas avoir combattu celui qui les avait poursuivi à l'évasion du laboratoire, un entraînement n'aurait pas été du luxe. Le champion plissa les yeux en observant le dresseur et Polly se retourna pour voir qu'il faisait signe. Dubitative elle remonta et vit Osselait se jeter dans l'arène. Elle se précipita auprès de Tutankafer en murmurant :

\- Qui l'a autorisé à concourir ?! Il va se faire pulvériser ! Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ne compte pas sur moi pour endosser la responsabilité.

\- Je-moi pas pouvoir retenir Tête-Os.

\- On cours à la catastrophe, on est que quatre, ils sont six, j'ai déjà failli me planter !

Osselait agita son arme en direction de son adversaire et Charles lança :

\- Rayon chargé !

L'arc électrique crépita avant de se diriger vers la masse et d'être absorbé comme si de rien n'était. Le champion serra les dents tandis qu'Osselait lançait son arme. Une écoutille s'ouvrit sur le haut de Magnezone et un ballon souleva instantanément le disque argenté qui prit de l'altitude. Le champion de Joliberges exultait:

\- Hahaha ! Je m'en doutais ! J'ai fait équiper mon pokémon d'un ballon ! Ça le rends insensible aux attaques de type Sol telles qu'Osmerang ! Luminocanon !

Dans une lueur quasi aveuglante, un rayon blanc balaya rapidement le sol de l'arène. Osselait avait dévié le tir avec sa masse et semblait réfléchir à la situation. Se mettant soudain à marteler le sol, des bouts de roches jaillirent et en imitant un joueur de base-ball, Osselait envoya les projectiles en direction du plafond qui retombèrent lourdement sur leur adversaire. Polly impressionnée, murmura:

\- Il connait l'attaque Tomberoche, impressionnant.

En retombant, les pierres crevèrent le ballon, faisant redescendre Magnezone. Visiblement durement touché, il se déplaçait a présent assez lentement. La petite créature à la tête couverte d'un crane d'os se mit à courir et lança à plusieurs reprise son arme comme un boomerang tout en évitant les attaques Luminocanon. Puis la sirène se mit à sonner lorsque Magnezone s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

\- _**MAGNEZONE EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !**_

Il y eut une hola dans les gradins et une foule en délire encourageait la petite chose qui dansait dans l'arène. Rio se mit à sourire et murmura:

\- Tête-Os plus fort que Ombre-de-froid penser !  
\- Pfffft, tu parle, il a eu de la chance. Attendons le suivant.

Le champion lança une Masseball qui laissa apparaitre un monumental Steelix. Osselait était minuscule en face.

\- Là, on est foutus. Il va le pulvériser.  
\- Chhhhh... Ombre-de-froid croire en Tête-Os.  
\- Je veux bien croire en l'un d'entre nous mais pas en un miracle.

Le pokémon de Mike sembla hésiter puis lança son arme sur son adversaire. Si le coup fut couronné de succès, ça ne semblait pas l'avoir blessé plus que ça.

\- Vas-y Steelix ! Montre lui la puissance de plusieurs tonnes d'acier ! Malédiction !

Steelix s'enroula sur lui même en comprimant ses anneaux d'acier diamantin tandis que son propriétaire exultait:

\- Malédiction baisse la vitesse mais augmente l'attaque et la défense !

Osselait lança une nouvelle fois son arme mais sans grand succès apparent non plus.

\- Malédiction une seconde fois, puis Gyro-balle !

La petite créature jeta un regard désemparé vers Poltergeist et Fluchgeist mais toutes deux semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Mais avant que quiconque ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Steelix ouvrit sa mâchoire et dans une détonation assourdissante, expédia un boulet d'acier hyper dense sur son adversaire qui se retrouva écrasé contre un mur de l'arène. Le couinement qui se fit entendre attesta de la douleur ressentie par l'infortuné adversaire.

\- Rio rappelle le, il va le tuer !  
\- Ombre-de-froid attendre, Tête-Os réussir !  
\- Rappelle le immédiatemment, il va pas abandonner !  
\- Attendre.  
\- Très bien, maintenant que tu a goûté à Gyro-balle, enciasse cette attaque Draco-queue ! lança Charles.

Steelix pivota sur lui même en balayant la moitié de l'arène de son long corps serpentin tandis que sa queue heurtait de plein fouet le petit osselait pour l'écraser contre le mur adjacent. Il lâcha son arme et un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre tandis que l'arène devenait silencieuse.

La sirène retentit.

" **OSSELAIT EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !** "

Charles se mit à ricaner et lorsque l'immense reptile métallique retira son appendice, Osselait gisait incrusté dans le mur, une énorme coulée de sang s'echappant de sa tête d'os presque broyée. Ectoplasma poussa un cri tandis que Tutankafer contemplait le carnage comme si elle refusait d'y croire. Polly se précipita dans l'arène avec la Luneball pour rappeller Osselait. Elle remonta et chuchota à Exagide cachée dans les habits de Mike:

\- Il y a le bouton pour faire demander une infirmière Joelle, appuie dessus.

Puis elle se tourna vers Fluchgeist en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Très bien, tu va descendre dans l'arène à la place d'Osselait, on verra si tu peux réaliser un miracle.

\- Hé ! Fit Charles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi depuis avant mon rival ne bouge pas ?! C'est vous qui décidez à sa place ?! Je suis pas convaincu que ce soit légal ça ! Arbitre !

Moyade s'avança soudainement et descendit dans l'arène tandis qu'un homme en complet veston marron avec un beret assorti arrivait.

\- Arbitre, depuis le début du match le challenger ne dit rien et ne fait rien ! On dirait que ses pokémon décident à sa place ! Si c'est pas légal je demande une défaite pour triche !

Tutankafer se figea tandis que Polly écarquillait son oeil valide. L'arbitre se saisit d'une petite tablette tactile et parcourut des pages remplies de textes et de clauses au sujets des matchs officiels. Il s'arrêta à une page et lut à haute voix dans un micro attaché à son veston:

\- Clause cinquante-huit. Le challenger est libre de laisser ses pokémon opérer comme bon leur semble tant que les règles de bases sont respectées.  
\- C'est nouveau ça ?! S'énerva Charles.  
\- Nous avons ici affaire à un combat un contre un, tant qu'un des pokémon qui ne combat pas n'intervient pasen même temps dans le duel, il n'y a aucune infraction.  
\- Mais l'Ectoplasma est descendue recupérer Osselait ! Ils étaient deux dans l'arène ! C'est une disqualification !  
\- Osselait était hors de combat et de plus Ectoplasma n'a fait que rapeller le pokémon dans sa ball. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque lancée ni aucune tentative de combat. C'est parfaitement légal. Tout ce que je constate ici, c'est un excès de zèle de votre part, champion.

Il y eut des sifflements et des cris tandis que la foule huait Charles, passablement énervé.

\- Que le combat reprenne ! Fit l'arbitre en soufflant dans son sifflet chromé.

Steelix dévisagea son adversaire de toute sa stature.

\- Regarde moi ça, Steelix. Notre adversaire t'envoie un marshmallow tout rose pour te combattre. Ces nouvelles espèces c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. En dehors de Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto et Hoenn, c'est franchement n'importe quoi tous ces pokémon ridicules. Régle le compte à cette vilaine baudruche.

Moyade se gonfla sous l'effet de la colère et lança une trombe d'eau bouillante sur son adversaire. Steelix rugit de douleur et contre-attaqua avec Draco-queue. Seegeist évita l'attaque pour contre attaquer avec Ébullition. Le serpent de métal se tordait de douleur tandis que Charles grognait:

\- Steelix a une excellente défense physique mais à cause de Malédiction, il est trop lent pour se défendre contre ça.

Moyade lança un troisième jet tout en évitant une Gyro-balle. Steelix mugit avant de s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol détrempé, faisant trembler l'arène toute entière tandis que les spectateurs sautaient dans les gradins en scandant:

" **MOY-ADE ! MOY-ADE ! MOY-ADE !** "

Charles rapella le Steelix effondré sur lui même et lança une Appâtball d'un air maussade.

\- Je viens de perdre trois pokémon. Il est temps de passer au choses sérieuses.

Une chose assez sphérique grise et rouge apparut. Elle s'ouvrit légèrement et deux yeux globuleux regardaient aux alentours.

\- Foretress, à toi de jouer !

Polly sauta dans l'arène en faisant signe à Moyade de revenir. Cette dernière obtempéra en remontant à son tour. L'adversaire de Polly l'observait depuis l'intérieur de sa coquille. Ectoplasma ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec celui ci. La coquille basculait lentement de gauche à droite dans un mouvement régulier. Elle prépara une Ball'ombre et la lança un peu de façon hasardeuse, plus pour provoquer une réaction qu'autre chose. Le Foretress fit une roulade en esquivant la boule violacée qui vola non loin. Pivotant pour se mettre face à Poltergeist, il se referma dans un claquement sec.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! On a jamais affronté ça auparavant..." pensa Polly.

Il y eut soudainement une détonation et par reflexe elle porta les mains devant son visage. Quelques instants plus tard elle sentit un petit picotement dans ses bras et dégagea son champ de vision. Le sol de l'arène était jonché de petites boules piquantes. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais suffisamment gênant pour déranger le cours du combat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer pour de bon, il y eut une seconde détonation. Encore plus de Picots vinrent se répandre, rendant le sol quasiment impraticable. Polly se mit à léviter légèrement tandis que Charles ricanait:

\- J'ai observé un de vos matchs, je me suis dit que j'allais vous servir la même méthode que celle que vous employez ! Ça fait bizarre hein ?!

Polly serra les dents. La moindre projection, glissade ou roulade au sol serait extrêmement douloureuse. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une idée, une troisième détonation retentit.

Il n'y avait plus un millimètre carré qui ne soit pas couvert de Picots à présent. Poltergeist jura silencieusement puis s'avançant rapidement vers son adversaire elle tira une Ball'ombre à bout portant qui toucha sa cible. Une sorte de canon rouge émergea de la coquille et tira un boulet de métal que Polly esquiva relativement facilement. Elle avait l'avantage de la vitesse, aussi, pareil à un ballet sinistre, les deux combattants se lancèrent des projectiles. Une Gyro-balle toucha légèrement l'Ectoplasma mais la cinquième Ball'ombre qui toucha sa cible la cloua au sol une bonne fois pour toutes.

Polly soupira de satisfaction en entendant l'affichage déclarer son adversaire hors de combat. Elle passa sa main dans sa fourrure. Si le combat n'avait pas été difficile, il s'était avéré bien plus fatiguant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Prêter attention aux picots, a l'adversaire, éviter les coups. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais le procédé était quand même extrêmement usant car jamais ils n'avaient eu a gérer le terrain en leur défaveur ainsi que des pokémon lents mais dévastateurs. Foretress une fois rappelé laissa place à un Bastiodon. Polly remonta la rampe et fit jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'affichage puis murmura:

\- Seegeist, il est pour toi. Il a l'air très lent et pataud mais fait attention à toi.  
\- Moooo... chanta le pokémon Aquatique.

Polly remarqua également que la seconde Luneball avait été prise, une Joelle avait du passer pendant le combat. Moyade s'avança et descendit dans l'arène. Le Bastiodon mugit en frappant le sol de ses pieds. Charles annonça:

\- Très bien mon garçon, il ne me reste que deux pokémon avec celui-ci. J'ai été sympa jusque là, si tu te retrouve face au dernier, tes pokémon vont souffrir.

Pour toute réponse, Moyade lança une attaque Ébullition qui toucha sa cible. Charles se mit à sourire tandis que le pokémon du champion secouait sa tête. Il se mit à sauter sur place en martelant le sol tout en mugissant dans un vacarme monstrueux. Des pointes rocheuses émergèrent du sol, leur bouts acérés pointant de façon hasardeuse un peu partout dans l'arène.

\- Après Picots, voici Piège de roc ! C'est gênant hein ?!

La zone de combat était désormais devenue extrêmement dangereuse pour se déplacer et ne permettait plus de prendre son temps pour viser. Néanmoins Moyade continua de progresser entre les éperons rocheux et ne cessait d'attaquer avec Ébullition. Intriguée par le manque de réaction du Bastiodon, Polly se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait la nette impression que Charles voulait voir son pokémon perdre. Quelques minutes plus tard, son adversaire s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement plaintif tandis que Moyade regardait Polly sans comprendre.

\- Nous y voilà ! C'est mon dernier ! Le moment de vérité !

Il lança une Masseball et un énorme Galeking apparut en rugissant.

\- Il est de type Roche et Acier, je ne vois pas en quoi il a plus de chance que son prédécesseur, Moyade lui réglera son compte sans aucun problème

Le pokémon aquatique contempla ce nouvel adversaire, se préparant à attaquer. Mais le pokémon se concentra et dans un effort musculaire impressionnant, des plaques de métal tombèrent de son corps, tachées de sang. Polly fit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'en contractant ses muscles, Galeking éjectait les morceaux les plus imposants de son épiderme d'acier.

\- Allegement ! Il perds en poids mais gagne beaucoup en vitesse !

Lorsqu'Ectoplasma regarda l'arène depuis son promontoire, elle se mit à blêmir. Le terrain avait été préparé pour les gêner au maximum, elles étaient désormais toutes désavantagées et ça lui donnait l'impression de voir une de ces parties d'échecs ou l'adversaire donne l'impression de déplacer ses pions n'importe comment et de découvrir avec horreur qu'au final le roi est sur le point de se retrouver échec et mat. Terrifiée, elle murmura à Fluchgeist toujours immobile après l'incident entre Steelix et Osselait:

\- ça va être un carnage. Au mieux on se fait défoncer royalement, au pire on meurt. J'aurais pas du abdiquer avec vos conneries.

\- Galeking, Fracass'tête !

Seegeist n'eut pas le temps de commprendre ce qui se passait précisément et le pokémon abattit son énorme tête casquée sur la pauvre créature gélatineuse. Il y eut une explosion de chair et une puanteur de viande marine se répandit dans l'air, provoquant maintes grimaces de dégout parmi les spectateurs. Mais rapidement Moyade reconstitua sa chair en tout hâte.

\- Capable de se soigner... Je vois. Fit Charles d'un ton décisif. Ce n'est qu'un bref retard sur l'humiliation que vous allez subir. Fracass'tête encore une fois.

Le pokémon chargea une nouvelle fois son adversaire, et à nouveau la chair explosa. Avec les picots et les éperons rocheux de partout, Moyade était piégée dans un recoin. Elle tenta un tir d'ébullition mais le pokémon fut bien trop rapide. Elle se régénéra trois fois de suite, mais se retrouva déchiquetée quatre fois, et la dernière fut celle qui ne la vit pas se relever. L'annonceur beugla:

\- MOYADE EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !

\- Merde merde merde merde ! Siffla Polly. Rio descends la dedans et essaye de m'arranger ça !  
\- Mais... Je-moi...  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Il est temps que tu participe !

Moyade fut rappellée et Tutankafer descendit, le coeur lourd et la peur au ventre. L'absence d'ordres de son dresseur la paralysait. Elle était terrifiée te ne savait pas quoi faire, rien de ce qu'elle avait pu affronter auparavant ne l'avait préparée à une pareille situation.

\- Galeking ! Tête de fer ! cria Charles, exultant et complètement possédé par la fièvre du combat.

Fluchgeist tenta de lancer Feu follet mais un énorme coup de crâne de son adversaire l'envoya lourdement rouler au sol, la couvrant d'aiguillons acèerés et la blessant sur les pointes de pierre sorties du sol. Elle se releva péniblement.

\- Je vois que mon adversaire daigne enfin passer aux choses sérieuses en jouant son atout ! J'ai moi aussi une petite surprise pour cette occasion !

Il remonta sa manche et Poltergeist constata avec horreur un bracelet serti d'une gemme sésame tandis qu'au milieu des deux cornes supérieures, une méga-gemme scintillait avec force sur le pokémon.

\- ça y est. On est mortes. Murmura Polly.

\- La capacité filtre diminue par deux les dégâts super efficaces et il est a présent de type acier pur. Je ne vois qu'un Tutankafer et un Ectoplasma, rien que je ne puisse craindre. Alors offrons aux spectateurs une fin de match mémorable. Tête de fer !

Le Mega-Galeking gratta le sol de ses pattes arrières et chargea soudain à une vitesse ahurissante, toutes cornes en avant. Tutankafer fut emportée par l'assaut de l'adversaire et dans un bruit de métal tordu accompagné d'un cri inhumain, fut crucifiée sur le mur, les trois cornes plantées dans le sarcophage. S'aidant de ses pattes avant, son adversaire se retira et elle tomba au sol tandis que l'affichage retentissait encore une fois, comme un sinistre rappel. Polly hésita un instant, prête à abandonner, mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras non plus. Tout le monde s'était battu jusqu'au bout, elle ferait de même.

Le coeur lourd, elle ramassa Tutankafer pour la trainer auprès de Mike, laissant derrière elle un sillon de sang. Et c'est là qu'elle devint livide. Cynthia était restée à l'intérieur de Rio. Le coeur lourd, elle prit place face au méga Galeking et contempla une dernière fois la foule, l'arène, Charles et Mike. Si tout devait s'arrêter ici, autant clore ce match avec panache à défaut d'une victoire. Son adversaire fonça sur elle et elle revit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. L'arène, la rencontre avec Mike, leurs aventures, leurs coups de gueule, leurs étreintes, les larmes et les rires. Voyant arriver une défaite certaine, Polly ferma son oeil valide et articula silencieusement:

\- Je suis désolée, Mike.


	155. Chapitre 155: Demi-teinte

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti, elle voyait le Mega Galeking charger toutes cornes en avant. Elle se sentit attirée en arrière et réalisa qu'elle était rappelée dans sa ball. Est-ce qu'Exagide avait préféré l'abandon avant le carnage définitif?

Il y eut un clic et elle se retrouva assise dans un pouf extrêmement confortable. Tendant l'oreille elle fut surprise. Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant a l'extérieur et la foule sembla rugir de concert comme une dantesque cacophonie aux accents d'armageddon. Elle fut soudainement sortie de sa ball et apparut à coté de Mike qui lui caressa la fourrure de sa main mécanique. Ses yeux portèrent immédiatement sur l'arène et elle vit le Mega Galeking allongé au sol entrain de hurler, ses trois cornes frontales venaient de percuter la technique Bouclier Royal d'Exagide. L'une était brisée et les deux autres étaient tordues et a en juger par le pokémon adverse, le choc avait été rude. Dirigeant son regard vers Mike elle le vit faire un clin d'oeil sous la capuche et un sourire féroce fut esquissé, donnant vue sur ses dents pointues. De l'autre côté, Charles était furieux.

\- **MAIS D'OÙ SORT CE POKÉMON ?! TU LE GARDAIT JUSTE POUR ME TROMPER OU QUOI ?! MAIS N'ESPÈRE PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ! RELÈVE TOI, MEGA GALEKING, ET ATTAQUE AVEC TETE DE FER !**

La chose chargea en percutant Exagide. D'une voix posée, Mike annonça:

\- Lame sainte.

L'épée se délogea de son bouclier et se mit à luir d'énergie. S'abattant avec force sur le Méga Galeking qui brailla de douleur.

\- **IMPOSSIBLE !**

\- Très cher champion. Vous avez commis une erreur fatale lorsque Galeking s'en est pris à Tutankafer. En venant au contact, elle a transmis le talent Momie, qui a annulé le talent filtre. Vous n'avez plus aucune protection contre les types Sol, Feu et Combat désormais.

\- Espèce de...

\- Exagide...

\- Attends ! Chuchota Polly. Rappelle Exagide et laisse moi terminer s'il te plait !

\- Mais tu ne...

\- Fait moi confiance.

\- Très bien, vas-y.

Il rappela Exagide dans sa ball et Polly sauta dans l'arène, déterminée.

\- Tu renvoie ta boule de poils puante maintenant que la voie est libre ? Elle va quand même morfler !

Mike dévisagea le champion en murmurant pour lui-même:

\- Il est furax du retournement de situation, je devrais pouvoir tirer avantage de son énervement.

Polly campa solidement sur sa position, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une pulsation se mit à battre dans son esprit, puis elle s'y accorda mentalement. Sa fourrure vira au blanc tandis que ses bras s'allongeaient et qu'elle rentrait légèrement dans le sol en modifiant sa densité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le Mega Galeking ruait sur place, visiblement furieux lui aussi.

\- Méga Pokémon contre Méga Pokémon hein ? Tu cache bien ton jeu, dresseur.

\- Exactement, champion et je suis là pour vous vaincre.

Le pokémon de type Acier fonça sur Polly qui l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Elle était désormais plus rapide que lui. Dans les gradins c'était le délire le plus total, les gens sautaient sur les bancs et les strapontins en beuglant comme des damnés, les caméra n'en perdant aucune miette. Pour le spectateur lambda, c'était un match incroyable et Mike commença à comprendre pourquoi Polly avait voulu prendre la place, elle voulait rendre ce combat mémorable.

Filant entre les obstacles, elle énervait encore plus son adversaire qui semblait complètement obnubilé par cette créature blanche insaisissable. Se glissant jusque vers un mur, elle s'y appuya comme si elle se préparait à quelque chose puis lorsque son ennemi la chargea, elle fit un bond extraordinaire en arc de cercle au dessus de l'arène, tournoyant sur elle-même et elle lança un monumentale Ball'ombre qui vint s'ecraser sur le Mega Galeking qui fut aplati au sol dans un cratère de fumée noire une fois la Ball'ombre dissipée.

Polly retomba de l'autre côté, le souffle court. Elle y avait mis toute son énergie. Si ça ne suffisait pas, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait suffire. Le sol se mit à vibrer légèrement et dans un bruit de feraille, le Mega Galeking se redressa lentement. Tout le public retenait son souffle et on aurait pu entendre un Yanma voler tant le silence alentour était pesant. Hoquetant un gargouillis, le Mega Galeking grogna, se pencha légèrement en avant puis s'écroula de toute sa masse sur le sol de l'arène tandis que le panneau sonnait:

" **MEGA GALEKING EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE ! VICTOIRE DU CHALLENGER !** "

Ce fut un hallali dans la foule qui se mit à scander:

" **MIKE ! MIKE ! MIKE ! MIKE ! MIKE !** "

Le dresseur fit signe à Polly qui reprit son apparence d'Ectoplasma normale. Elle escalada la rampe à toute vitesse et sauta dans les bras de son petit ami, la larme à l'oeil. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front et la caressa avec affection avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Elle murmura:

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu...

\- Lorsqu'il a appellé Foretress.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ou montré ?!

\- Je voulais conserver la surprise et voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans moi.

\- C'était pas glorieux, je suis vraiment dé...

\- Chhhhh... on a gagné, savoure cette victoire.

Elle avança sa frimousse contre le visage de son compagnon et soupira d'aise en s'appuyant contre lui. La foule ne cessait de l'acclamer tandis que Charles piétinait rageusement le sol. Il fit signe à son adversaire en lui indiquant la sortie de l'arène. Toujours accompagné d'Ectoplasma il pénétra dans le couloir. Elle l'attira brusquement dans une salle adjacente et fit sortir Tutankafer inconsciente.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Aide moi à l'ouvrir.

\- Tu va pas la dépouiller pendant qu'elle est blessée tout de même ?!

\- Non, c'est plus grave que ça. Tu risque d'être furieux, mais je te promets des explications plus tard.

Il tira sur le couvercle tandis que Polly tendait un bras. Tirant avec énergie elle sortit Cynthia inconsciente.

\- Polly... j'espère que tu me fait une blague parce que je vois mal quelle explication peut justifier ça...

\- Non...hmpf... fit-elle en tirant avec vigueur. Elle... voulait faire...annuler... le match...

\- Alors vous l'avez enfermée ?!

\- Je t'ai dit, je t'expliquerais au moment venu.

\- Bon elle respire, c'est déjà ça.

\- Assieds la ici.

\- D'accord.

Ils la déposèrent délicatement dans une cabine de douche et Polly arracha un cadenas d'un casier pour en tirer une sorte de peignoir robe de chambre satiné.

\- Ça devrait lui aller. Elle pue la mort et elle est couverte de bave.

\- Si c'est pas moi qui vous étrangle, ce sera elle...

\- Maintenant c'est trop tard. Allez zou, on file de là avant que des curieux ne nous remarquent.

Tutankafer fut rappelée et tous deux sortirent de l'arène par la grande porte ou un public massé les attendait. Des acclamations retentirent et les appareils photos crépitèrent. Il plissa les yeux en se cachant un peu le visage. Les lumières vives lui faisaient mal aux yeux. La foule s'écarta et une jeune fille en imperméable rouge à boutons, aux cheveux noirs et à la tete surmontée d'un bonnet blanc s'approcha.

\- Félicitation, Mike. C'est ça ?

\- E-exact...

\- Je suis Aurore, la remplaçante de Cynthia. J'ai participé a l'éviction d'une organisation criminelle il y a quelques années de ça.

\- Ah. E-enchanté. Je...

\- Descends donc cette capuche que je puisse te voir un peu mieux.

\- Attendez, je ne préfère pas que...

Mais avant que lui ou Polly n'interviennent, la fille avait descendu son capuchon d'un revers de la main, révélant son visage à la foule. Il y eut un silence tandis que la nouvelle maitre de Sinnoh le dévisageait avec une curiosité empreinte de perplexité.

\- C'est assez... inhabituel.

\- C'est...euh... pour le spectacle. Répondit le dresseur, pris au dépourvu.

\- mhm. Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à te féliciter. Charles m'a chargé de te remettre ce badge. C'est ton septième si j'en crois l'affichage digital que j'ai pu voir dans l'arène.

\- En effet, oui.

\- Tu touche au but, c'est bien.

\- Je... Je voudrais affronter la ligue et devenir maitre, un jour.

\- Alors continue comme ça. Tu a énormément de potentiel, va jusqu'au bout de tes rêves, ça en vaut la peine.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir arriver à la ligue. Tu es compétent et tes pokémon semblent en osmose avec toi. Ça me fait plaisir à voir.

Elle épingla le badge sur la tunique du garçon et lui fit un sourire très sincère.

\- Et j'aimerais récupérer ma place avant qu'il n'arrive au sommet. Annonça une voix derrière lui.

Sans se retourner il devinait très bien qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour Maitre Cynthia ! Répondit Aurore, souriante.

\- Ex-maître.

\- Vous défendez ce titre depuis tellement d'années que vous êtes presque maître à vie.

\- Je suis prête à m'asseoir sur mon titre pour les années à venir, mais je tiens absolument à récupérer ma place lorsqu'il se présentera aux portes du conseil quatre.

\- Eh bien nous verrons. Je ne connais pas les clauses exactes de votre éviction mais je pense que Pierre Rochard sera prêt à négocier.

\- On verra bien. Pour le moment, je tiens à féliciter le challenger pour son incroyable sang froid et sa bravoure à toute épreuve.

Elle s'approcha du couple et avança sa tête entre les leurs en chuchotant:

\- Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir officiel pour le moment mais si j'avais été maître je vous aurais suspendus pour ce que vous venez de faire.

\- Mais je... commença Mike.

\- Tu a énormément de chance, mais sache que si on se retrouve en combat, je ne prendrais pas de gants. Je viens de passer plus d'une heure dans les entrailles d'un Tutankafer et je ne tiens pas à y retourner. Alors file affronter Kiméra, botte lui les fesses et prouve moi que tes pokémon sont dignes de venir se battre face à moi.

Elle recula en leur souriant et il demanda à Aurore:

\- Ou est Charles ?

\- C'est un mauvais perdant, il a filé pendant que tu sortais.

\- J'aurais une requête à demander en privé.

\- Très bien, Suis moi. Vous pouvez venir aussi, Cynthia.

Le groupe se dirigea en ville, escorté par la foule et ils pénétrerent dans une sorte de hangar pourvu de locaux servant a des bureaux. Ils entrèrent dans une piece luxueuse et Aurore referma derrière eux. Une gigantesque table en acier poli occupait la majeure partie de l'endroit tandis que des chaises métalliques ceinturaient la salle de façon circulaire. Mike tira deux chaises et attendit que Polly s'installe avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Aurore tiqua en voyant une attention aussi particulière mais ne dit rien. Les deux femmes prirent place face à lui et la plus jeune fit un sourire franc et demanda:

\- Alors, dis moi ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Charles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il manipule l'économie du marché des bijoux et des pierres précieuses à l'échelle de Sinnoh, peut-être même un peu à l'échelle mondiale !

\- Et alors ? Fit Cynthia, d'une voix neutre.

\- Et alors ?! Ce mec est un escroc ! Il gère les quantités de matières premières et en fixe les prix comme ça lui chante !

\- C'est son entreprise, répondit Aurore. Il ne fait rien de vraiment illégal.

\- C'est de l'escroquerie nationale ! Il se fait un argent considérable en regulant le marché selon son bon plaisir ! Et ça n'a pas l'air de vous choquer ?!

Cynthia se leva de sa chaise et prit appui des deux mains sur la table en se penchant en avant:

\- Écoute moi bien, Mike. Tu n'est pas un justicier et tu n'a pas à te mêler de ce genre de choses. Tu n'est ni maître, ni champion, tu n'a absolument aucun droit de venir faire ta loi n'importe comment parce que telle ou telle chose te parait injuste.

\- Mais je...

\- Charles a créé des milliers d'emplois, il assure et alimente un secteur extrememnt varié, des structures de bâtiments aux composants de pokédex. Alors oui il se fait son petit magot dans son coin, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il a servi son pays et a donné du travail a des gens qui n'en avaient pas. On est pas dans un dessin animé ou un jeu vidéo, les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ta notion manichéenne du monde.

Aurore toussa poliment et la femme se rassit, visiblement assez énervée. Mike baissa légèrement la tête, un peu honteux et dépité.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends note de ton observation mais elle a raison, Charles ne fait rien d'illicite et contribue de manière économique à la région de Sinnoh, nous avons beaucoup de chance qu'il se soit lancé la dedans, avant lui il n'y avait qu'une petite mine de houille dans un recoin du Mont Couronné.

Le dresseur croisa les bras et bafouilla une vague excuse en regardant ailleurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé nous allons pouvoir...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la poignée tombant au sol sous la brutalité du coup de pied qui avait défoncé l'ouverture.

\- **Charles !** S'exclama Cynthia, surprise. Je pensais que tu était...

\- Oh non, je n'allais pas laisser ce truc s'en tirer aussi facilement !

\- Quel truc ? Demanda Aurore.

\- Le truc assis sur la chaise et qui m'a mis la honte devant tout le monde !

\- Ectoplasma n'est pas...

\- **JE NE PARLE PAS DU POKÉMON MAIS DE L'AUTRE.**

Il y eut un long silence et l'ex-maître devint livide tandis que Polly fixait Mike du coin de son oeil valide.

\- Écoutez, champion. Fit Aurore d'une voix douce. Je comprends que votre fierté ait été mise à mal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Cette chose est un monstre. C'est pas du maquillage, regardez sa main droite.

\- Mais je vous assure que... commença Cynthia.

\- **MONTRE LEUR TA MAIN !**

Lentement, Mike sortit la main de sa poche et la posa sur la table, serrée en un poing.

\- Désserre les doigts et montre leur ce que j'ai vu !

Il gardait le poing fermé et les jointures des phalanges blanchissaient tellement il serrait fort. Polly se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose. Il sembla légèrement se détendre et posa sa main à plat sur la table. Si Aurore voyait ça d'un air curieux, Cynthia eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'actuelle Maître. Une forme rare de maladie ?

\- Je vais vous le dire moi ce que c'est grogna le champion de Joliberges. C'est un putain d'hybride, voilà ce que c'est !

\- D-du calme ! fit la femme blonde en ne lâchant pas le dresseur du regard qui gardait la tête baissée depuis un bon moment.

\- Ces saloperies devaient être exterminées à la naissance ! Il y a quelques photos de vous avec lui dans les journaux à sensation. C'est quoi le deal entre vous hein ?! Enragea Charles, la tempe battante. Vous vous êtes ramollie, maître Cynthia ! Vous êtes devenue faible et...

Une gifle retentit dans la pièce, interrompant le discours de haine de l'homme. Néanmoins il ne semblait pas déterminé à se taire.

\- Il est venu dans la mine pour me demander en combat et il m'a filé un coup de main. J'ai su que c'était un monstre au moment ou il s'est mis à pousser le chariot.

\- Il n'y a rien de spectaculaire dans le fait de pousser un wagon de pierres... murmura Aurore.

\- Sauf quand le wagon en question pèse près de quatre-vingt tonnes.

\- Qu-qu-quatre-vingt t-t-t-tonnes ?! Fit la plus âgée, les yeux arrondis de stupeur.

\- Il était rempli à moitié à peu près, mes gars ont eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et se sont retrouvé à ne pas pouvoir le pousser. Lui il l'a poussé avec quelques efforts. Et quand il s'est mis torse nu, j'ai vu que sa peau grise n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Et bordel, regardez sa bouche, il a des crocs à la place des dents !

\- Ça ne veux rien dire à ce stade, il faudrait...

\- **C'EST UN FOUTU HYBRIDE, ARRÊTEZ DE TROUVER DES EXCUSES !**

\- Il a néanmoins le droit d'être dresseur et...

\- C'est une abomination de la nature, il n'a aucun droit en dehors d'une mise à mort.

\- **CHARLES !** Explosa Aurore, furieuse. **JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE PLUS JEUNE QUE VOUS MAIS JE SUIS MAÎTRE ET JE VOUS INTERDIT DE TENIR DES PROPOS PAREILS !**

\- J'assume mon point de vue, moi au moins.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses aussi démentes !

\- Mais bordel, regardez le dans les yeux, c'est un monstre !

\- **Ça suffit ! Je vous suspends pour un mois de votre titre de champion !**

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Vous allez trop loin.

\- Je vais trop loin ?! Alors que votre consoeur permets l'épanouissement d'une créature contre-nature ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Deux mois. Fit la jeune fille, d'un ton glacial.

\- Et allez, encore un mois pour avoir dit la vérité ! J'étais pas au courant qu'on était passés sous une dictature !

\- Trois. Mois.

\- C'est l'émission Surprise Surprise c'est ça ? Une caméra va sortir et on va tous rigoler ? Avec cette tronche de caillasse j'oserais même pas sortir de chez moi !

\- Six. Mois. Fit la jeune fille, contenant difficilement sa colère.

\- Et en plus...

\- Encore une stupidité de plus et je vous retire le titre définitivement avec inegibilité pour les trente prochaines années.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas mettre un de vos plus influents champions à la porte hein ?

\- Essayez, on verra bien.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Aurore avait les bras croisés et le dévisageait d'un regard noir. Ce qui sembla être suffisant pour qu'il se ravise et quitte l'endroit en murmurant des choses assez malpolies.

\- **ET TU PAIERA POUR LA PORTE ET LA SERRURE !** Cria Cynthia dans le couloir, tandis qu'il s'en allait.

Les deux filles reprirent place. Aurore sembla se calmer et reprit de sa voix douce et habituelle:

\- Bon, je m'excuse pour ce fâcheux incident mais... Mike ?

Il ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Mike ? Demanda Cynthia. Tout va bien ? Charles est un malotru doublé d'une malpolitesse sans limites mais tu ne dois pas prendre ça trop à coeur.

Toujours aucune réaction. Polly lui tapota l'épaule et il bascula soudain en avant, sa tête venant se coucher sur la table. Ectoplasma redressa son visage et vit qu'un filet de bave lui coulait des lèvres et ses yeux regardaient dans le vide.

\- Mike tout va bien ?! Demanda Cynthia. Parle moi !

\- _Les détruirait tous...un jour...réduirait les humains...en esclavage..._ fit-il d'une voix faible et atone.

Polly sursauta en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Mais Aurore avait tout entendu.

\- Il vient de parler de détruire quelque chose et de réduire les humains en esclavage ?! Cynthia, je veux bien vous épauler dans cette histoire mais j'ai l'impression que vous me devez des explications...


	156. Chapitre 156: saturation

**ATTENTION: LES CHAPITRES 156 ET 157 SE DEROULENT EN MÊME TEMPS, ILS SONT DONC A LIRE ENSEMBLES.**

* * *

La femme expliqua la réalité de la condition du dresseur dans les grandes lignes, tandis que la jeune fille écoutait attentivement en regardant le garçon affalé sur la table, le regard vitreux et la bave aux lèvres.

\- Et récemment, Pierre Rochard lui a fait poser un inhibiteur pour juguler ses crises de stress et d'énervement. expliqua Cynthia.

\- Ça a l'air de marcher un peu trop bien on dirait. Répondit Aurore.

\- Ce n'est pas adapté, il se prends un dosage en fonction du signal, or il émet des signaux plus forts que la moyenne. Non habitué à ces signaux forts, l'inhibiteur le calme avec un surdosage trop rapidement et le contrecoup s'avère extrêmement brutal pour Mike.

\- Je vois. Et ce n'est pas possible de le lui retirer ?

\- Pas sans le matériel et les compétences adaptées. De plus ça fait partie de mon arrangement.

\- Je commence à comprendre.

\- Rochard pensait que ça l'aiderait à construire une réponse corporelle mais c'est un conflit permanent et il a tendance à perdre conscience quant il cède à ses émotions.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus maintenant. Mais si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je suis prête à essayer de résoudre ça. On doit pouvoir l'aider d'une manière ou d'un autre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la femme plus âgée.

\- Vous êtes une femme compétente et j'ai confiance en votre jugement. C'est grâce à vous que je suis partie à la conquête des badges de Sinnoh pour devenir maître, c'est vous qui m'avez encouragée. Donc si ce garçon vous semble important, alors c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Ectoplasma esquissa un merci discret de la tête et serra son petit ami drogué dans les bras.

\- Son Ectoplasma semble également très attachée à lui. C'est rare les pokémon Spectre aussi loyaux. Souligna la jeune maître.

\- Je vais le ramener au centre pour qu'il se repose un peu, il a eu une grosse journée. Conclut Cynthia.

Elle passa de l'autre coté de la table et souleva le garçon pour le porter sur son dos. Le soleil était mi-chemin de sa course descendante et la femme le ramena incognito au centre ou il put se reposer dans la salle de soin. Polly prit sa forme humaine et récupéra les ball de son équipe avec la mention express de ménager Osselait. Polly s'assit calmement en soupirant. L'ex-maître lui demanda:

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Écoutez, je suis désolée qu'on vous aie enfermée la dedans, j'étais vraiment pas partante pour ça...

\- Je vais passer l'éponge la dessus pour le moment. Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe.

\- C'est l'inhibiteur.

\- Je comprends.

\- Il faut lui retirer.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais vraiment mais...

\- Je sais, vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas persuadée qu'il puisse être retiré par Rochard et son équipe.

\- Et je ferais comment le jour où ça le tuera définitivement ou alors il finira sa vie en légume ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous en arriverez à ce stade là.

\- Non, je me suiciderais bien avant.

\- Hein ?!

\- Ce n'est plus Mike depuis quelques temps.

\- Exprime toi clairement.

\- Il est... édulcoré. Comme si on avait laissé que les morceaux qui sont présentables.

\- Un cas concret ?

\- Il n'a plus aucune sexualité depuis qu'il a fait ça avec vous.

La femme se raidit brusquement, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

\- N-non ! Pas du tout !

\- Pourtant c'est très clair.

\- Tu a tout essayé ?!

\- Oui, tout. Pas une seule érection. Que des excuses de " _pas maintenant_ " ou " _je suis fatigué_ "

\- C'est... problématique, en effet.

\- Il s'est comporté comme un parfait neuneu avec Kiméra, on aurait dit un pré-ado entrain de mater une femme adulte et après on l'a carrément perdu, il s'est mis a regarder dans le vide et j'ai du le pincer pour qu'il réagisse.

\- C'est anormal, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je n'y suis pour rien. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il a reçu une décharge de l'inhibiteur par après.

\- Et je suis censée vous croire lorsque vous déclarez n'y être pour rien alors ?

\- Tu a ma parole.

\- En admettant que vous n'y soyez pour rien, je dois quand même me contenter d'un modèle bon marché.

\- En dehors de ce que j'ai déjà dit au sujet de Pierre Rochard, je n'ai malheureusement aucune option à te proposer pour le moment.

Polly soupira longuement tandis que la femme se préparait a partir.

\- J'ai beau avoir mis mon titre de côté, je reste en tant que superviseuse de Mike. En cas de problème ou de complication, tu peux m'appeler.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour le soutien moral...

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ne perds pas espoir.

Elle sortit du centre, laissant la jeune fille seule. Cette dernière veilla sur son compagnon qui s'éveilla une petite heure plus tard.

\- Ow.

\- Coucou chéri !

\- J'ai comaté longtemps ?

\- Deux bonnes heures.

\- Ça deviens catastrophique...

\- Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

\- J'étais entrain de me retenir de m'énerver pour pas declencher l'inhibiteur, puis la colère à pris le dessus et j'ai eu l'impression de m'être drogué, je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était du gros n'importe quoi...

\- Mon pauvre... Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si un jour tu ne te remets pas ?

\- On va faire en sorte que je m'en remette. C'est assez atroce comme effet secondaire mais au moins j'ai la paix avec ma conscience.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et elle embrassa son petit ami passionnément. Lorsqu'elle porta la main à ses fesses il l'écarta doucement.

\- Je... c'est pas vraiment le moment pour...

\- Mais bon sang ! J'ai juste voulu poser la main !

\- Polly, ne te fâche pas...

\- Ne pas me fâcher ?! Non seulement tu me sers une abstinence permanente mais en plus je n'ai plus le droit de te toucher ?!

\- Attends...

\- Non, j'attends rien du tout ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je sais que tu n'y est pour rien, mais je t'assure que c'est difficile !

\- C'est pénible pour moi aussi, tu sais.

\- On va s'en sortir hein ?

\- J'espère que oui. Ça commence à me peser ce bouton d'arrêt d'urgence en continu sur la nuque.

Sortant du centre, il changea la couleur de sa tenue en passant du noir au gris et consulta brièvement la carte. Unionpolis était assez loin et à pieds ça risquait de prendre un bon bout de temps. Il s'avança tranquillement puis une fois sorti de la ville, Mike laissa sortir ses pokémon. Il les félicita tous pour leur courage et leur énergie. Osselait frotta son crâne contre le visage du dresseur, le corps encore couvert de bandages.

Polly boudait toujours et Rio sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le garçon tenta de discuter mais sa compagne resta hermétique à toute tentative de discussion. C'est le coeur lourd qu'il dirigea la marche. Ce furent cinq jours très silencieux qui suivirent et les regrets s'accumulaient dans sa tête ainsi que la frustration. C'était si difficile à expliquer qu'il ne savait même pas par ou commencer. Rio tenta à plusieurs reprise de lui faire un massage pour le détendre, mais il semblait de plus en plus à cran à mesure que les jours passaient. Au soir du cinquième jour, elle s'adressa à Polly:

\- Ami-de-je pas bien du tout...

\- Qu'il se débrouille, j'en ai marre de me faire jeter. Je sais pas comment tu arrive à continuer.

\- Ami-de-je important. Je-moi vouloir Ami-de-je heureux.

\- Son bonheur n'existe pas. On dirait une coquille vide avec la forme de Mike. On a même pas fêté la victoire du septième badge. Il a pas envie de sexe, il a pas envie qu'on le touche...

\- Ami-de-je situation compliquée...

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué ! Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, à ce train là je vais abandonner avant qu'on arrive au bout.

\- Ombre-de-froid pas abandonner ! Pitié ! Pas abandonner !

\- On lui a arraché sa personnalité, et je refuse d'accepter de trimballer une version minimisée.

Ne disant rien mais ayant tout entendu, les yeux du dresseur s'emplirent de larmes. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et son impuissance le frustrait plus que tout. Il s'assit pour tenter de méditer, se demandant si il pouvait endommager l'inhibiteur lui-même. Peut être que si il s'énervait suffisamment il pourrait le détruire ? Les chocs biologiques précédents lui avaient appris que l'inhibiteur agissait brusquement et non pas de façon graduelle, peut être qu'en poussant plus vite et plus fort que l'inhibiteur, l'homme vaincrait la machine. Rio se mit à frissonner et se tourna soudain vers le garçon assis dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle eut une brève vision d'un Giratina miniature complètement déchaîné et s'approcha de lui.

\- **Ami-de-je arrête !**

\- Laisse le se débrouiller. Râla Polly.

\- Non non non, Ami-de-je danger !

\- Il risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit, détends toi un peu Rio...

Mike ne répondait pas et soudain tout devint silencieux dans la clairière. Polly releva la tête et écarquilla son oeil valide.

\- A-attends, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Puisque ça te dérange je vais le retirer moi-même par la manière forte. Gronda le garçon d'une voix rauque

Polly s'avança mais Mike fut entouré d'une aura noire et une lueur dorée brillait au niveau de sa poitrine. Un rond noir s'ouvrit sous ses jambes et il semblait flotter dessus.

\- **STOP !** Cria Polly, terrifiée.

\- À trois...

\- **ARRÊTE !**

\- Deux...

\- **MIKE, NON !**

\- Un...

Une silhouette massive passa soudain sous le cercle et une voix en remonta:

\- _**Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu fait ça tu va bousculer des forces qui te dépasseront de loin !**_

\- R-raison...de...plus... geignit le dresseur, visiblement souffrant.

\- _**CESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE FOLIE !**_ Hurla Giratina.

\- Z-z-z-zé...ro...

Polly entendait l'inhibiteur grésiller et une légère fumée montait de sa nuque tandis que des filets de sang coulaient de ses oreilles, de ses narines et de ses lèvres. Il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces et poussa soudain un cri inhumain tandis qu'une onde d'un noir d'encre balayait la clairière avant de s'étendre au-delà des arbres. Il hoqueta avant de vomir du sang et s'écroula sur le sol, victime de tremblements.  
Le cercle se referma sur Giratina rugissant de colère tandis que tous ses pokémon restaient immobiles en se regardant les uns les autres. Inquiète, Rio s'approcha du garçon secoué de spasmes et vit des petits éclairs parcourir son inhibiteur qui ne cessait de fumer et de grésiller en crépitant. Furieuse, elle se tourna vers Ectoplasma.

\- **ÇA ETRE FAUTE OMBRE-DE-FROID !**

\- Quoi ?! Hé !

\- Ami-de-je vouloir retirer boitier nuque pour plaisir Ombre-de-froid !

\- Il a fait ça tout seul ! J'y suis pour rien !

\- Ombre-de-froid toujours faire remarques désagréables, toujours vouloir Ami-de-je pour plaisir elle.

\- Parce qu'un demi-Mike te convient peut-être ?!

\- Je-moi réfléchir solution !

\- Ouais ben t'avais qu'à trouver une solution avant qu'il joue au con !

\- Non, toi avoir culpabilisé Ami-de-je !

\- Va te faire voir !

Excédée, Tutankafer se jeta sur Ectoplasma et toutes deux se rouèrent de coups de poings. Exagide intervint mais Polly était prise d'une colère inextinguible.

\- Et toi tu aurais pu me prévenir que Mike était conscient avant que je me tape une frousse monumentale a l'arène de Joliberges !

Pour toute réponse, Exagide lança son bouclier sur Ectoplasma qui le bloqua d'un coup de pied.

\- T'espérais vraiment m'avoir avec ton plateau à thé ?! Tu crains !

Voyant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, Moyade se jeta dans la mêlée aussi ou chacune des quatre tentait de prouver sa supériorité aux autres. Les coups de poings devinrent des Ball'ombre, Feu Follet et Ébullition. Osselait regardait le dresseur en détresse qui se contortionnait sur le sol en crachant du sang. Bientôt Fluchgeist éjecta tout le monde et s'approcha de Mike et lorsqu'elle lui toucha la main, elle se sentit aspirée comme par un petit trou noir et bientôt tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux et constata que le décor avait changé.

Même si il faisait plein jour, une épaisse couche de nuages sombres tapissait le ciel. Un vent glacial soufflait en balayant les rochers non loin. En redressant la tête elles s'apercurent qu'elles avaient échouées sur le flanc d'une montagne. Une lueur semblait provenir du sommet non loin.

Se hissant avec énergie, elle gravit la pente. Au fur et a mesure de son avancée elle put entendre une clameur puis des cris. Quoi que ce soit, il y avait du monde, ce qui la motiva à grimper plus vite. Au sommet, un spectacle hors du commun l'attendait. Une foule était disposee en demi cercle face à une sorte de colline. Sur cet colline se dressait une gigantesque enceinte faite d'os monumentaux et au milieu etait dressé un énorme trône en lave refroidie. Une silhouette y etait installée.

En dévisageant rapidement les gens elle s'apercut que tous manquaient de nourriture et leurs habits étaient souvent rapiécés et élimés. Elle se changea en haillons pour passer inaperçue et s'avança. Maintenant proche de ce macabre simulacre de salle du trône en plein air, elle distinguait des piques alignées en continuité d'une série d'os, dressées comme une effroyable cloture sinistre. Sur chaque pique était plantée une tête en etat de décomposition plus ou moins avancée. Rio se figea en reconnaissant la chevelure et les ornements capillaires de Cynthia ainsi que la crinière inimitable d'Iris. Deux hommes s'avancèrent en tremblant vers le trône tandis que la silhouette assise dessus se relevait. L'un des hommes bafouilla:

\- O-on... on a perdu la partie insulaire de la région de Hoenn...

\- **QUOI ?!** vociféra la personne sur le trône.

Elle s'avança à vive allure et saisit celui qui avait annoncé ça à la gorge. Une voix profonde et sinistre se fit entendre:

\- Je ne peux donc rien vous demander ?!

\- S-se... hgggghck... s-seigneur, j-je...

Sans prévenir, la main se resserra autour du cou en broyant la gorge de l'infortuné, chair et os compris. D'un geste ample, la tête fut séparée du corps et le cadavre fut jeté à la foule qui de précipita dessus. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut un crâne d'os extraordinairement énorme au sommet de l'enceinte. Un crâne ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Giratina. Une silhouette en piteux état y était enchaînée.

Le personnage encapé descendit sa capuche et Rio manqua de peu de pousser un cri. Le visage de Mike était couvert de cicatrices et des plaques osseuses dorées lui couvraient le cou en remontant jusqu'au dessus oreilles, comme Giratina. Sur sa tête une couronne noire était posée et son regard transpirait la haine. Mortifiée par une vision aussi hideuse, elle se mit à reculer, les larmes aux yeux.

La silhouette enchaînée se mit a remuer et le corps descendit soudainement au bout de ses chaînes. Rio discerna un visage émacié qui avait du être eélégant autre fois, et des cheveux blonds parsemés. Mike s'avança vers ce pauvre hère, et, ramassant une lance, la planta dans la poitrine de l'humain suspendu qui hurla de douleur. La foule se figea tandis que résonnait à nouveau cette voix horrible.

\- **Voici ce qui attends les faibles et les incompétents !**

Il retira la lance et tirant brutalement sur une jambe, elle fut arrachée. L'homme hurla une seconde fois mais une nouvelle jambe se mit à pousser lentement. Mike lança le membre sectionné qui tomba au sol. Rio devint livide tandis qu'un groupe de personnes visiblement mal nourries se ruait dessus en arrachant la chair à coups de dents.

\- **ALLEZ VOUS EN ! TOUS !**

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et la femme vit des gens la traverser comme si elle n'existait pas. Lorsque l'endroit fut désert, elle vit Mike ramasser la lance pour la planter une nouvelle fois dans l'homme suspendu aux chaînes.

\- Alors Eusie, c'est nettement moins marrant comme ça hein ? Salopard.

Puis il fit un mouvement de la main et une énorme pierre se souleva non loin. Mike entra dans ce qu'il ressemblait à une caverne. Inquiète mais curieuse, Rio se risqua à le suivre. Elle arriva dans une grotte assez petite mais éclairée par des centaines de bougies posées dans des niches à même le roc. Des traces de griffes couvraient le fond ainsi que des taches sombres évoquant du sang séché. Mike s'agenouilla près d'un petit hôtel de pierre blanche et soupira longuement. S'avançant silencieusement la femme s'approcha de lui et remarqua un petit cadre photo posé sur la pierre. C'était la photo qu'ils avaient fait tous trois avec Polly lorsqu'il était resté chez ses parents quelques jours.

Il se mit à pleurer en martelant le sol de ses mains tandis que la roche à vif lui arrachait la peau sans que ça ne diminue sa colère. Il s'immobilisa en reniflant et tourna brusquement la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux et rugit:

\- **TOI !**

La femme sentit la terreur l'envahir et s'attendit à mourir sur l'instant mais il la traversa comme un voile et en se retournant, elle vit une silhouette familière à l'entrée de la grotte. Strykna se tenait debout, immobile.

Mike la saisit et lui broya la tête sans ménagement. Mais au lieu d'os et de cervelle, ce furent des composants électroniques qui grésillèrent. Mike serra le poing en hurlant:

\- **ROCHAAAAAAAAAARD !**

Mais le cadavre automatisé se redressa en émettant un petit bruit. Mike déchira les vêtements et un cadrant indiquait le chiffre trois. Puis deux. Puis un.

Dans un hurlement qui fit trembler la montagne toute entière Mike disparut dans une lueur blanche qui envahit instantanément le Mont Couronné tout entier, puis Rio revint à elle devant un Mike en piteux état mais bien vivant. Il serra le sarcophage dans ses bras en murmurant:

\- Me fait plus jamais ça je t'en prie...

Prenant forme humaine, Rio se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée inconsciente et avait assisté à une vision. Elle serra le garçon de toutes ses forces dans ses bras puis se tourna pour voir une Polly avec un énorme bleu au visage et un air dépité. Elle se jeta sur elle en pleurant.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui te prends Rio ? Demanda l'Ectoplasma, mal à l'aise.

\- Ombre-de-froid faire promesse.

\- Hein ?

\- Ombre-de-froid dire oui. Important.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Important !

\- Oui d'accord promis... fit Polly en soupirant.

\- Jamais laisser Ami-de-je devenir Roi-Contre-monde. Jamais.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ?!

\- Ombre-de-froid promis.

\- Oui oui...

Elle la relâcha puis se retourna vers Mike en lui souriant. Il faisait une grimace et du sang gouttait de son cou.

\- Ami-de-je laisser aider.

\- Pffff... je sais même pas si j'ai pas empiré les choses. Fit-il en tâtant son cou sanglant.

Le vokit se mit à sonner et Mike le ramassa avec difficulté et vit le nom de Cynthia s'afficher. Il reposa l'engin en soupirant:

\- Elle va encore me casser les pieds... tant pis, je rappellerais tout à l'heure.

Puis il reposa le combiné dans l'herbe et s'étira avant de rajouter:

\- Polly, passe moi la bouteille d'eau dans mon sac s'il te plaît, je vais me débarbouiller un peu... 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Si j'ai ralenti dans les chapitres c'est parce que je suis resté coincé sur celui-ci que j'ai réécrit au moins une dizaines de fois. Rien ne me plaisais et j'en avais sérieusement marre d'écrire cette histoire parce que j'étais persuadé que je ferais de la merde quoi qu'il arrive. J'hésitait entre un abandon pur et simple ou une fin bâclée/précipitée. Finalement j'ai reçu une requête de la part de quelqu'un pour une petite histoire personnalisée (qui ne sera jamais publiée conformément au souhait de la personne.) et ça m'a permis un break salvateur qui m'a permis d'écrire autre chose de différent et qui m'a fait prendre du recul quant à cette fanfic, et donc de reprendre l'écriture régulière.  
J'ai à nouveau une dizaine de chapitres d'avance donc le ryhtme de deux chapitres par semaine va désormais reprendre. On approche bientôt de la fin et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, je félicite les courageux qui ont embarqué pour cette histoire qui devait faire maximum 50 000 mots à l'origine et qui s'est avérée être plus grande que prévue..._


	157. Chapitre 157: Fuite

Pierre Rochard passa son badge devant lecteur et pianota son code personnel en concluant d'un appui sur la touche "valider". Il rajusta sa cravate et se regarda brièvement dans le reflet d'une baie vitrée. Tiré à quatre épingles dans son costard bleu foncé irisé d'argent, il constata que tout était parfait. Pas de faux pli, pas de saleté. Il rehaussa son petit mouchoir à la poche de la poitrine puis consulta sa montre.

Parfaitement à l'heure. C'était sa routine quotidienne depuis qu'il avait réaffecté ce centre pour la détention du pokémon au nom de code Deoxys et l'hybride au nom de code Giratina. Si l'un d'eux était toléré en liberté, ça le rassurait de le savoir jugulé par un inhibiteur. Pas de débordement, pas de chaos. Tout était propre, net, et sous contrôle. Il gérait la situation. Pas de mauvaises surprises et pas d'imprévus.

Voilà qui était satisfaisant pour cet homme de trente-cinq ans, à la tête de la corporation Devon. Il consulta le journal tenu par les agents de sécurité du service de nuit. Hormis un problème de vérin pour la porte donnant dans le bloc Deoxys, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il longea un couloir en marchant d'un pas constant et modéré, franchit une deuxième porte et pénétra dans un bureau. Il rajusta les crayons épars sur le sous-main pour les aligner le long des motifs rectilignes, puis se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il pressa machinalement le bouton d'allumage et rapidement le crépitement de la machine se fit entendre. Au bout de quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes, il plaça la tasse sous le verseur, et elle fut remplie instantanément. La plupart des gens posaient la tasse avant d'allumer la machine, mais lui préférait calculer le moment de sortie du liquide pour poser le récipient pile à temps. Ça confirmait son habitude et ça impressionnait les employés.

Mécaniquement, il leva la petite tasse et la descendit d'une traite, comme toujours. Le liquide caféiné brûlant descendant dans son estomac, lui procurant une délicieuse sensation revigorante. Il s'avança vers un petit boitier et mit la tasse a l'intérieur. Elle fut immédiatement rincée. Il la sortit, se saisit du torchon, et la sécha parfaitement avant de la reposer exactement la où il l'avait prise en arrivant. Avisant l'endroit d'un air satisfait, il songea à quel point la constance parfaite était une chose gratifiante et agréable. Il continua son petit rituel journalier en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers les salles de détention. Les deux vigiles de garde firent un salut militaire à Pierre Rochard avant de s'écarter.

\- Bonjour messieurs.

\- Bonjour patron. Répondirent en coeur les deux hommes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui monsieur. Répondit celui de droite.

\- Rien de suspect monsieur. La nuit a été calme monsieur. Fit celui de gauche.

\- Très bien. Merci pour votre vigilance. Je vais entrer, je vous demanderais de m'accompagner.

\- Oui monsieur ! Firent les deux gardes en se raidissant dans une posture de garde-à-vous.

Il passa son badge sur le lecteur, posa sa main sur le scanner digital et plaça son oeil devant la lorgnette de l'énorme porte blindée. Il y eut un bruit de machinerie et un à un les vérins se retirèrent dans la porte et dans un sifflement de pression relâchée, elle s'ouvrit. Pierre pénétra dans la pièce en demi-cercle en se retrouvant face à une immense baie vitrée et sa porte plastifiée qui donnaient sur une salle adjacente. La porte blindée se referma derrière eux et le maître d'Hoenn tiqua.

\- La porte ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Si monsieur, mais il y a un délai de trois secondes avant que les vérins ne se referment.

\- Il faudra réparer ça dans la journée.

\- Oui monsieur.

Les trois secondes passées, les vérins se logèrent dans les ouvertures murales, verrouillant ainsi la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se dirigea vers la seule salle illuminée et fit un petit signe de la main au vigile posté devant l'entrée de plastique. Ce dernier s'avança et salua son supérieur.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour Edgar. Comment se porte notre prisonnier ?

\- Il est toujours agité monsieur.

\- Hmmmm, voilà qui est anormal.

\- J'ai relevé les horaires des pics d'activité.

\- Excellent. Voilà une initiative appréciée. Voilà ce que j'apprécie chez vous Edgar, constance et intelligence. Je vous félicite.

\- Haha, c'est rien patron. Euh, je veux dire, merci monsieur. Fit l'homme, gêné avant de se raviser.

\- Très bien, puis-je consulter votre rapport ?

\- tenez monsieur. Fit Edgar en tendant un calepin.

Pierre fit la grimace en voyant l'écriture maladroite du garde et peina à la déchiffrer. D'un ton neutre, il glissa:

\- La prochaine fois, entrez les données dans l'ordinateur, ce sera plus... pratique pour les consulter.

Il parcourut la feuille et étudia les heures, cherchant une logique, une répétition ou tout autre signe attestant d'un schéma plausible et possiblement prévisible. Il consulta les deux derniers horaires et avisa rapidement sa montre.

\- Il semble s'énerver durant un quart d'heure à vingt minutes et ce, toutes les une heure trente.

\- Exact monsieur.

\- Ce qui veux dire que son prochain pic est dans neuf minutes et sept secondes.

L'employé frissonna en entendant ce décompte d'un précision digne d'une horlogerie de pointe. Il acquiesça et reprit le calepin que Rochard lui tendait, puis ce dernier annonça:

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais en profiter pour procéder à un examen. Postez vous devant la porte et laissez sortir vos pokémon.

\- Il est sédaté monsieur, quel risque...

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, et je tiens à ce que le personnel y soit préparé, alors obéissez s'il vous plaît. Vous aviez beau " _être préparés_ ", ça n'a pas empêché à ce groupe de pokémon Spectre d'enfoncer des portes et de s'évader avec un des détenus.

\- Bien monsieur. Fit Edgar, embarrassé.

Les trois hommes se postèrent en position alignée devant la lourde porte blindée et laissèrent sortir trois pokémon. Un Scalproie, un Corboss et un Dimoret jaillirent avant de se placer devant leurs dresseurs respectifs en adoptant eux aussi une position fixe dans une attitude quasi militaire.

Pierre passa sa main sur le scanner digital de la petite porte de de plastique doublé de vitrage blindé et pénétra dans la salle. L'inquiétante chose orange et bleue gisait allongée sur une table éclairée par quatre puissants projecteurs. Un casque était placé sur son crâne, masquant ainsi le regard torve et inhumain qui mettait le PDG de Devon tellement mal à l'aise. Il se saisit d'une paire de gants en latex blanc puis préleva une substance dans un flacon à l'aide d'une seringue. Il vérifia que les bras et les jambes étaient bien attachés et que tous les verrous étaient en position et s'approcha du corps.

\- J'ai beau t'avoir étudié quasiment sous toutes les coutures, Deoxys, mais je ne cesse de te trouver fantastique. Quelles possibilités scientifiques ou médicales se cachent en toi ? L'idée de toucher de nouvelles possibilités et d'explorer le futur de la science est exaltant. C'est réellement dommage que ton ami ait filé, je suis certain que nous aurions pu en apprendre énormément sur les hybrides grâce à lui. Et dire que j'avais un contrat de plusieurs millions sous les mains et que maintenant il se promène dans la nature... Vraiment dommage, oui.

Il approcha la seringue puis s'immobilisa avant d'appuyer sur un bouton non loin. Un écran descendit du plafond et diffusa des images paisibles avec une musique douce.

\- Voilà qui est plus agréable que le bourdonnement intermittent de l'électronique. C'est parti.

Il enfonça lentement l'aiguille sous la peau et injecta le contenu de la seringue, démarrant sa montre lorsque le dernier centimètre cube de produit fut injecté. Levant son bras, ses yeux suivaient l'aiguille de haute précision qui indiquait le timing à la dixième de seconde près.

L'air de la salle était sec mais très frais, surtout pour quelqu'un natif de la région tropicale qu'était Hoenn. Pierre Rochard ne put s'empêcher de renifler et sentit soudainement un picotement nasal. Mais le temps qu'il pose la seringue, il ne put retenir un éternuement. Horrifié, il constata qu'il avait expectoré malgré lui. Si il avait tourné la tête pour ne pas éternuer sur la chose qui gisait devant lui, la console à sa gauche était constellée d'une fine bruine de ses fluides buccaux. Il sortit son mouchoir et se mit à nettoyer avec frénésie. Mais dans son empressement il enfonça quelques boutons, ce qui fit changer l'écran qui passa sur une chaîne publique:

"-esque qui a opposé le champion de Joliberges, Charles, au dresseur à la popularité grandissante, Mike ! Le public était venu nombreux et n'a pas été déçu du spectacle ! Le challenger a remporté la victoire et c'est Aurore en personne qui lui a remis son septième ba-"

 **CRAC**

L'écran venait d'être transpercé par une chose fine, longue et orangée. Pierre recula légèrement. Les menottes qui maintenaient le bras en question venaient de sauter comme si elles avaient été en carton. Le corps tout entier se mit à tressauter, puis le casque explosa, révélant un visage inexpressif aux yeux qui semblaient scruter jusque dans les tréfonds de votre âme.

Deoxys s'agita et toutes les fermetures et menottes sautèrent sous le regard médusé de Pierre Rochard. Une alarme se mit a sonner. L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir. Le maître d'Hoenn fut envoyé brutalement contre le mur, le souffle coupé. La créature se leva et pulvérisa la baie en vitre blindée comme s'il s'agissait d'une paroi en beurre. Sonné il vit la porte se refermer lentement et les deux gardes s'interposer avec leurs pokémon.

Deoxys généra une énorme boule et la lança sur les infortunés lui faisant face, réduisant ses quatre adversaires à l'état de fines particules sanglantes, et ce, dans le silence le plus complet. La porte venait de se refermer et le PDG de Devon, vit les trois secondes de verrouillage défiler devant ses yeux. Avec toute la lenteur et la terreur qu'une situation pareille pouvait inspirer, il vit Deoxys tirer la porte pile au moment ou les vérins allaient sortir, puis le pokémon disparut dans le couloir. Pierre rampa lentement sur le sol et murmra:

\- E-Edgar... i-il faut vraiment...réparer cette...porte.

Puis il perdit conscience.

Des dizaines de soldats arrivaient au pas de course dans le bâtiment. L'alarme tonitruante et la lumière rouge qui baignaient les couloirs donnaient une teinte macabre au gigantesque pokémon qui observait chaque centimètre carré du complexe labyrinthique qui s'étendait devant lui. Des bruits de bottes et des cris parvinrent à ses récepteurs auditifs.

\- **ALLEZ ALLEZ ON SE BOUGE ! ON A UN CODE DELTA EN LIBERTÉ, ON DOIT LE RAMENER MORT OU VIF ! JE RÉPÈTE, MORT OU VIF !**

\- Mais on est pas de taille face à un code Delta !

\- **J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! T'A SIGNÉ ALORS TU BOUGE TON CUL ET TU VA NOUS AIDER À ARRÊTER CE TRUC !**

Il y eut des bruits de pokéballs et des grondements de Pokémon. Une porte s'ouvrit et des dizaines de Kabutops s'elançèrent sur Deoxys. Le pokémon recula légèrement et se mit à chanceler face à la masse grouillante qui plantait ses griffes sans vergogne dans son corps presque mou. Il s'agita, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à un assaut de pareille envergure. Les Kabutops sifflaient et mordaient à tout va, comme des pokémon affamés qui tenteraient de s'en prendre à une proie plus grande qu'eux. Il changea soudainement de constitution et de forme, faisant tomber ses assaillants. L'homme qui semblait être le capitaine de la garde leva le bras.

\- **ATTENTION, COMPORTEMENT INHABITUEL OBSERVÉ CHEZ L'ADVERSAIRE, RASSEMBLEMENT ET SECOND ASSAUT, ÉQUIPES ALPHA ET OMÉGA EN RENFORT !**

Deux escouades de pokémon arrivèrent au trot. Un groupe de Coatox et de Kicklee se mit en place, formant un cercle autour de Deoxys qui tourna lentement sa tête à troix-cent-soixante degrés sans le moindre problème. L'un des soldats poussa un cri de dégoût.

- **BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE !**

\- **SILENCE, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIBLIR ÉQUIPE ÉMERAUDE ! ALPHA ET OMÉGA, À L'ATTAQUE !**

Et ce qui avait été un face à face tendu se transforma en un chaos de cri et de pokémon attaquant leur cible de concert. Deoxys hurla lorsque tous les pokémon le rouèrent de coups. Il posa un genou a terre tandis que son corps n'était plus qu'une masse grouillante de pokémon dressés au combat. Sous l'effet de la panique, l'étrange pokémon extra-terrestre changea de forme et s'entoura d'une bulle, repoussant ses adversaire.

\- **IL UTILISE PROTECTION, ATTENDEZ QUE LA BARRIÈRE RETOMBE ! REFORMEZ LES RANGS ! Ordonna le chef de la garde, le visage cramoisi. SOUVENEZ VOUS LES GARS, CARGONEEK GUYOXIM !**

\- **CARGONEEK GUYOXIM !** Beuglèrent les autres soldats, soudainement remotivés.

Les pokémon remplissaient la pièce tandis que Deoxys écarquillait les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en oubliant de maîtriser son visage. Il y eut un vrombissement et une petite boule jaune se forma devant lui en tournant sur elle même.

\- Mais merde, c'est quoi ce truc ?! Demanda l'un des hommes. Rochard était pas censé lui avoir collé un inhibiteur ?

\- Si mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher !

\- Faites gaffe, Protection va tomber ! Dépêchez vous, en rang, formation Rubis !

Les pokémon se serrèrent en rang puis grimpèrent les uns sur les autres, formant ainsi un mur vivant entre les humains et la chose qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il y eut un bruit étrange comme une pile trop chargée sur le point d'exploser. Les pokémon furent parcourus d'électricité et beaucoup d'entre eux explosèrent au contact des arcs electriques qui balayèrent la pièce, répandant sang et chair du sol au plafond.

- **PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI CE MONSTRE ?!**

\- **SERREZ LE RANG, SOLDATS ! IL NE DOIT PAS PASSER !**

\- **ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE CHEF !**

Trois hommes détalèrent, terrorisés, en courant comme des dératés et hurlant comme des damnés. Deoxys sembla se ramasser sur lui même quelques instants et un rayon traversa le couloir, pulvérisant les soldats restés à défendre en un clin d'oeil, ne laissant que des restes calcinés sur place. Deoxys broya le crane d'un des derniers pokémon encore capable de bouger et s'élança dans le couloir. Plus loin, les trois déserteurs se bousculaient mutuellement, chacun voulant arriver le premier pour survivre.

\- Dégage !

\- Non toi casse-toi !

\- Bouffon, j'ai une femme et des enfants moi !

\- Et moi je suis vierge, je veux pas mourir puceau putain !

Il y eut un vacarme tandis qu'une mince porte de métal était broyée comme un enfant déchirerait du papier. La tête de Deoxys passa par le trou puis tout le corps suivit, comme un immonde parasite mou s'infiltrant a travers une plaie béante.

\- **PUTAIN IL EST LÀ ! BOUGEZ !**

\- **MAIS DÉGAGE !**

\- **VA CHIER ! JE TIENS A MA VIE !**

Ils se ruèrent vers un véhicule en déboulant dans un hangar et grimpèrent dedans a toute vitesse. L'un des trois, nettement plus gros que les autres eut beaucoup de mal à escalader l'engin, mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour qu'on le rattrape, un long bras orange s'enroula autour de lui et l'attira de force vers le couloir.

- **Non ! Non non non ! Les mecs ! Sauvez moi !**

Le deux hommes, la tête dépassant de l'écoutille, regardèrent leur compagnon bien portant se faire entraîner malgré lui et disparaître au tournant de l'ouverture. Il y eut quelques cris, un bruit étouffé puis plus rien.

\- T-tu crois qu-que...

\- Il s'est étouffé en mangeant ce gros lard je parie !

\- Chhhhht ! Et si il t'entends ?!

\- Henri n'était qu'un patapouf, tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'a faire un peu plus de sport que de rester à la cantine et...

Une tentacule orangée se glissa autour du cou du plus grand des deux et l'entraîna aussi dans le couloir. Le dernier, terrifié. Vissa l'écoutille et se recroquevilla dans un recoin du véhicule en retenant sa respiration. Les cris de son ami lui glacèrent le sang et il se mordit pour ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant. Un raclement se fit entendre et quelque chose percuta le véhicule en le faisant osciller sur ses amortisseurs. Et soudain, un effroyable bruit, comme une craie crissant sur un tableau, se fit entendre, hérissant les poils du survivant mortifié de peur qui se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa terreur. Pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable, il ferma les yeux en espérant que la créature s'en aille, puis le bruit s'arrêta. Le véhicule fut a nouveau bousculé mais l'homme se tint solidement sans faire le moindre bruit.

Quelque chose grimpa sur le toit et il vit l'écoutille se dévisser très lentement sur elle-même, centimètre après centimètre. Le fuyard la fixa du regard, s'attendant à voir le visage si inhumain apparaitre au bout de quelques instants, mais elle finit par s'immobilier, le véhicule remonta lègèrement, indiquant que la chose était descendue. Puis un raclement lent et diminuant indiqua que la créature quittait l'entrepôt.

Toujours inquiet il resta silencieux et consulta sa montre. Au bout de quinze minutes sans le moindre bruit, il soupira de soulagement. En se glissant avec hâte, il déverrouilla l'écoutille pour regarder aux alentours et ne vit rien. Il s'assit sur le véhicule et se mit à rire nerveusement. Il avait survécu. Il redescendit et ferma l'écoutille et se glissa vers le cockpit de l'engin blindé. Il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et appuya sur la télécommande qui ouvrit lentement la porte du hangar, dévoilant un chemin praticable, plus qu'à trouver la clé et il serait libre. Fouillant le tableau de bord et les vide-poches, il ne trouva rien. Il ouvrit la boite à gants et en palpant le fond, il sentit une petite boite rigide. Se penchant pour la ramasser, il l'ouvrit et en tira la clé, un sourire lui barrant le visage et des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il le vit. Le pokémon se tenait droit debout à quelques mètres devant lui, en le fixant de son regard sans expression. Ne lachant pas l'abomination du regard, il inséra lentement la clé et démarra le véhicule. Puis il posa les mains sur le volant et fit rugir l'accélérateur en murmurant:

\- Très bien fils de pute, on va voir si tu survis à treize tonnes et deux-cent-vingt chevaux dans ta gueule.

Mais alors que son pied enfonçait entièrement sur la pédale, il sentit le véhicule patiner dans le vide. Tout commença à basculer et la porte conducteur s'ouvrit, faisant tomber l'homme au sol. Il vit que l'engin flottait à une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur et il se mit à genoux en implorant:

\- P-pitié ! J'ai une famille ! Je vous en supplie !

Tremblant, il tira un portefeuille de sa poche et l'ouvrit fébrilement, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il ouvrit un volet et le tourna face à la chose.

\- R-regardez ! C'est ma femme, Nina, et mes deux p'tits gars, Carlos et Ibanez, j'leur ai promis de leur apprendre à faire du vélo !

Deoxys s'avança lentement et s'approcha du portefeuille. Il tendit une tentacule dont l'extrémité se changea en main, venant caresser le plastique recouvrant la photo. Un étrange bruit se fit entendre et le pokémon articula d'une voix étrangement flûtée.

\- _Fa...mi...lle..._

\- Oui ! Oui ! Famille ! C'est ma famille ! Vous devez en avoir une aussi de famille ! Vous êtes ce type qui a eu l'accident de fusée !

\- _...fa...mille..._

\- Vous devez bien avoir une maman qui s'inquiète pour vous ou un papa prêt a vous soutenir hein ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de vous revoir !

\- _fa...mille...pa...pa..._

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- _...pa...pa..._

Deoxys fronça brusquement les yeux, souleva le véhicule en le tournant complètement à l'envers.

\- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! P-pensez a votre papa, il ne voudrait pas que...

\- _...PA...PA !_

Dans un geste furieux, le pokémon écrasa le véhicule sur l'homme prostré à genoux, le broyant sous treize tonnes d'acier. Une flaque de sang s'épancha de sous le toit plié et le pokemon s'avança à l'air libre. Les rayons du soleil baignèrent son visage et il leva la tête vers le ciel tandis que sa main redevenait une tentacule. Il sembla humer l'air aux alentours puis il se mit à gronder d'une voix rauque:

\- _...Mi...ke..._

Et avec une vitesse phénoménale il s'envola dans le ciel azur. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Pour les pointilleux, le véhicule dans lequel les trois mecs tentent de se planquer est un **VAB MEPHISTO** (Renault Trucks Défense) modifié pour transport de personnel auquel on aurait retiré le lance missile Sol-Air. Deoxys a employé l'attaque Elecanon pour tout dégommer sur son passage. Je sais que les aficionados du Damage Calc vont râler "Non mais vas-y OS avec ça, tu te crois à la foire q=où quoi ?" mais je répondrais que j'avais envie de donner une puissance_


	158. Chapitre 158: Rancune

Lorsqu'il y eut une détonation dans le ciel, Mike ne releva pas la tête, trop préoccupé à se rincer la nuque et le visage. Polly geignit:

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

\- Bah, c'est probablement un pokémon qui passe le mur du son, ça peut arriver parfois, certains dresseurs tentent des records.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe en soupirant. Mais un sifflement se fit entendre et dans un fracas de terre et de pierre pulvérisée, quelque chose s'écrasa auprès d'eux en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette, Mike se figea tandis que sa petite amie se mit à reculer, livide. La silhouette décrocha quelque chose à sa nuque puis une voix rauque et grinçante se fit entendre:

\- _Miiiiiiike_...

Le dresseur se releva doucement en fixant Deoxys des yeux. Tant qu'il occupait son attention, ses pokémon étaient en sécurité. La voix reprit:

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

\- Eusèbe, si c'est la bagarre que tu cherche, tu va la trouver.

Le pokémon avisa la bouteille d'eau et le sang qui tachait l'herbe devant le garçon, puis se mit à rire. Il tendit une tentacule vers sa proie, mais sa main fut stoppée nette par une sorte de mur grisâtre. Exagide venait de se placer entre Mike et Deoxys, prête à défendre son dresseur. La chose donna un coup de poing dans la protection qui vola en éclats.

Il se saisit du bouclier et le prit entre ses deux tentacules, comme un athlète prendrait son matériel. Le pokémon changea de forme en devenant nettement plus mince et élancé puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une allure fulgurante et lorsque son tournoiement ne fut plus qu'une silhouette orange indéfinissable, il s'immobilisa brusquement en lâchant sa victime qui s'envola très haut et très loin dans le ciel avant de disparaître dans un dernier scintillement argenté au soleil. La créature se mit à ricaner:

\- On dirait que ta précieuse épée s'est envolée pour d'autres cieux !

\- Salopard ! Protesta le dresseur, fâché. Je te jure que je vais...

\- Que tu va quoi ? Je t'ai vu plus énervé que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es assagi durant mon absence. Je suis déçu.

\- Ne me cherche pas... gronda le garçon, faisant les gros yeux.

Polly devina rapidement que l'inhibiteur de Mike était endommagé, son petit ami tentait de bluffer pour éviter la moindre conséquence mais connaissant Eusèbe, ça risquait fort de ne pas marcher. Malheureusement sa théorie se vérifia rapidement.

La chose envoya son poing sur Mike qui chancela avant de tomber au sol, allongé et sévèrement sonné. La main polymorphe de Deoxys le souleva par la cheville pour l'attirer vers lui puis il avisa le cou du garçon.

\- **HA ! HAHAHA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !** Même toi ils te brident autant que moi !

Il redressa Mike endolori et plongea son regard dans le sien en chuchotant:

\- Tu vois, au final, nous sommes tous les deux des monstres.

\- N-non... geignit Mike. À la d-différence de m-moi, tu sera t-toujours un crétin.

Dans un accès de fureur, le bras ondula et frappa le sol à l'aide du corps du dresseur à de multiples reprises.

\- **TU ES UN IMBÉCILE, MIKE ! LA MORT SERA UN CADEAU ACCUEILLI AVEC PLAISIR LORSQUE J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC TOI !**

Il souleva bruquement sa victime qui décrivit un arc de cercle pour percuter lourdement la terre derrière Deoxys. Insatisfait, la chose qui fut autrefois Eusèbe Ottersmang se servit de Mike comme d'un ustensile pour battre le sol sans interruption. Polly était terrifiée par la rage implacable de l'ennemi. Son petit ami qui avait pu tenir tête à ce monstre à Ébenelle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon ballotée par un enfant colérique en pleine crise de caprice. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, quasiment désarticulé et dégoulinant de sang, un sinistre craquement se fit entendre et Mike hurla de toutes ses forces, endolori a un stade de douleur omnisciente et frustré de ne pas réussir à se défendre, diminué par l'inhibiteur qui fumait à plein régime sur sa nuque en grésillant.

\- Ooooh... on dirait bien un os fracturé dis donc. Attends, je vais t'en casser un autre pour égaliser.

L'agresseur secoua sa proie et le frappa encore une fois contre le sol tandis que du sang coulait de partout. Deoxys plissa les yeux et approcha son visage de sa prothèse.

\- Hmmm... Bel ouvrage.

Puis tirant d'un coup sec, il arracha le bras mécanique du garçon qui hurla sa douleur en pleurant.

\- Tssss, de la vraie camelote tout ça. Mais bon, ce serait dommage de ne te laisser qu'un seul bras, pas vrai ? Je vais voir si ta chair et tes os résistent plus longtemps.

Il enroula une tentacule autour du bras de chair du dresseur amorphe et s'apprêtait à tirer dessus lorsqu'il entendit une voix:

- **ARRÊTE !**

Sans bouger, Deoxys fit pivoter sa tête à cent-quatre-vingt degrés et vit Ectoplasma, Moyade, Osselait et Tutankafer en rang, prêts à se battre.

\- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà... siffla le pokémon. Mon fantasme préféré...

\- Tu es completement malade, Eusèbe. Tu a besoin d'aide et de soins.

\- **JE N'AI BESOIN DE RIEN NI DE PERSONNE !** Rugit-il furieux, lâchant le dresseur.

\- Si tu veux Mike, il faudra nous passer sur le corps.

\- Proposition alléchante ma chère Polly... je me ferais une joie de passer sur le tiens sous toutes les coutures...

Polly prépara une Ball'ombre et Deoxys changea de forme. L'attaque fonça sur lui, mais d'un mouvement il dévia le projectile en ricanant.

\- Ah Mike... la pathétique traînée qui te sers de petite amie est si désespérée qu'elle me menace avec ta bande d'incapables. Laissez moi vous montrer comment ça marche.

Sans prévenir, il étendit les bras et se saisit de Fluchgeist. Osselait s'éleva tout seul dans les airs, paniqué. Tutankafer fut brandie comme une batte de base-ball et il frappa Osselait de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant voler au loin en couinant.

\- Eeeeeet Home-Run !

\- **ENFLURE !** Cria Polly et se jetant sur lui.

\- Tut-tut. C'est moi qui vais t'enfler autre chose, ma belle, un peu de retenue je te prie, laisse moi en terminer avec tes amis.

Tutankafer tentait vainement de trouver quelque chose ou se rattraper, mais Deoxys s'avança brusquement vers un rocher aux arêtes pointues énorme et frappa le roc à l'aide du sarcophage à de multiples reprises. À chaque coup, Tutankafer hurlait de douleur et le sarcophage devenait de plus en plus abîmé. Au bout d'un moment les bras et le visage disparurent dans le cercueil défoncé et fendu, indiquant qu'elle venait de s'évanouir. Moyade lança ébullition mais Deoxys la regarda en riant:

\- Merci pour la petite douche chaude, c'était très agréable. Pour la peine tu sera la suivante.

Il enroula ses bras autour du pokémon et l'enveloppa complètement ne laissant dépasser que les membranes. Il se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort et Polly pouvait voir son amie se debattre en silence.

\- Ça va faire comme un vilain bouton, quant on appuie et qu'il y a tout qui sort d'un coup. Je me demande si elle va éclater en dégoulinant de partout ou si toute sa chair va jaillir par un petit interstice comme on appuie sur une pore pleine de pus...

Continuant sa pression, il y eut un bruit abominable et une chair translucide se mit à couler par une ouverture. Il relâcha son étreinte et déposa ce qui ressemblait a une baudruche pleine d'eau qui aurait été éventrée. Tétanisée par la peur, Polly vit avec horreur que le pokémon regardait a présent dans sa direction. Il s'approcha d'elle en sifflant.

\- Ahhh... enfin, le meilleur pour la fin. Regarde un peu, Mike, ta copine... hé !

Le dresseur rampait dans l'herbe, aux portes de la mort. Il tendit son bras vers le sac et Deoxys beugla:

\- **CERTAINEMENT PAS !**

Allongeant une de ses jambes, il frappa brutalement Mike dans le côtes qui cracha du sang en roulant sur le côté, passablement meurtri et dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

\- Ne perds pas encore conscience lavette, tu raterait tout le spectacle.

Il traîna le dresseur sur le sol puis le souleva par le menton, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages respectifs. Puis il murmura:

\- Implore mon pardon et je vous laisserais vivre comme mes petits esclaves personnels. - Uuughhh...

\- Allez, c'est pas difficile, je veux juste entendre un petit "pitié" et ça me conviendra.

\- P-p-p... geignit Mike, bavant du sang en abondance, le corps couvert de contusions.

\- Aaaah... tu deviens raisonnable, je savais que sous cette glorieuse couche de bravade tu n'était qu'un mécréant comme les autres.

\- P-p-p...p... balbutia le garçon ensanglanté.

\- Mike ! Dis le ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia Polly, elle aussi larmoyante.

\- Pourriture ! Fit Mike en crachant au visage de Deoxys.

La chose s'immobilisa en écarquillant les yeux et se mit à gronder tandis que Polly imaginait déjà son petit ami disloqué par son adversaire en un instant.

\- **ENFOIRÉ ! TU N'EST QU'UN SINISTRE MÉCRÉANT ! JE VAIS TE BROYER JUSQU À CE QU'ON NE PUISSE PLUS T'IDENTIFIER !**

Il souleva Mike en l'air et le frappa brutalement au sol à de multiples reprises. Le garçon n'opposait plus la moindre résistance et se retrouvait balloté comme un épouvantail en plein cyclone. Polly hurla soudainement:

- **STOP ! ARRÊTE ! TU VA LE TUER !**

\- Mais c'est bien mon intention, ma chère.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ?! Mike n'a jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal !

Deoxys s'immobilisa, tenant Mike inconscient avec une tentacule enroulée autour du cou. En trois enjambées il se trouvait face à Polly et s'accroupit pour la regarder dans son oeil valide, puis il siffla:

\- Un jour mon cousin Étienne est arrivé. Mike était mon meilleur ami. Mais contrairement à moi, il réussissait énormément de choses. Les pokémon venaient lui manger dans la main, il pouvait attraper un Magicarpe sans efforts. Tout fonctionnait quant Mike essayait. Je pouvais y passer des heures et je n'y arrivais pas. Étienne ne cessait de me faire remarquer à quel point Mike arrivait ceci ou cela.

\- Quoi ?! Tu va le tuer juste parce que...

\- **LAISSE MOI TERMINER !**

Polly se recroquevilla sur elle-même et la chose reprit:

\- Alors j'ai décidé que je serais meilleur que cet abruti. Meilleur partout, meilleur en tout. Il avait la nature de son côté, j'avais l'argent. Mais ça n'a pas suffi.

\- Hein ?!

\- Il a fallu qu'il te capture. Toi au moins tu était loyale. Tu te battait pour lui. Mes pokémon avaient peur de moi. Puis le temps a passé, vous avez affronté Alexandre et vous l'avez vaincu. Non seulement ma famille était en prison mais en plus il n'y en avait plus que pour Mike. - J-je ne... bredouilla Polly, choquée et terrifiée à la fois.

\- Dianthea vantait ses louanges, Cynthia le trouvait mignon. Déjà au début Adélaïde me parlait de lui à longueur de journée. "Mike par çi, Mike par là" et patati, et patata, mais cette greluche a tout raté dans sa vie.

\- Elle est morte !

\- Je l'avais rejetée et elle souhaitait revenir s'excuser auprès de ton cher petit ami.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ?!

\- Parce que tu était la, petite imbécile ! Adélaïde te haïssait de tout son coeur, elle souhaitait juste que tu t'en aille. À l'époque nous n'avions pas réalisé que toi et le pokémon étiez une seule et même personne, mais peu lui importait, une fille lui avait piqué le garçon qu'elle convoitait.

\- Mais elle ne faisait que des crises de jalousie !

\- Parce que tu était là. Parce qu'elle voyait que le coeur de son amour d'enfance lui avait été volé par une inconnue.

\- J-j-je...

\- Si tu savais à quel point c'est douloureux de voir quelqu'un d'autre réussir les choses sans grand effort, quelqu'un voler ce à quoi nous tenons sans pouvoir l'arrêter... ça arrache le coeur millimètre après millimètre. Ça fait mal, très mal. J'ai bien tenté de la rallier à ma cause mais cette bécasse a tout fichu parterre et je me suis séparé d'elle. Seule et sans argent, il ne restait plus que Mike pour elle, mais la vie semble en avoir choisi autrement et elle est morte avant d'avoir pu faire amende honorable.

Polly porta une main à son visage et se mit à trembler puis Eusèbe s'approcha tout près de son oreille et dit d'une voix uniquement audible pour elle:

\- **Eh oui Polly. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.**

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le coeur et elle put sentir sa dernière once de courage et de volonté voler en éclats. Elle revoyait la première fois qu'elle avait vu Adélaïde. Elle ne l'avait pas aimée, mais elle n'avais jamais imaginé que la jeune adolescente puisse être amoureuse de Mike. Une fiertée mal placée et une blessure de vanité avaient précipité le destin jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Sa vie défilait à l'envers devant ses yeux et peu à peu elle se rendait compte que tout était en effet de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Adélaïde serait encore en vie, Mike et Eusèbe seraient probablement réconciliés ou du moins ils se tolèreraient l'un et l'autre. Mike serait peut-être même maitre depuis longtemps.

Tout ça se bousculait dans sa tête et elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu pied avec son esprit et tout s'enveloppait d'une brume grise comme une morne pluie. Et alors que les ténèbres obscurcissaient ses pensées, Deoxys ramassa Mike et s'envola. Elle entendit un chuchotement dans son crâne. Un chuchotement de détresse. Un chuchotement d'adieu. La voix de son petit ami qui s'éteignait comme un poste radio dont on baisserait le volume pour l'éteindre:

\- _Cours chercher de l'aide. Je t'aime._

Puis ce fut le silence tandis que Deoxys disparaissait dans le magnifique ciel bleu de Sinnoh.

À peine conscient, Mike était secoué comme un pantin par le vent et la vitesse du pokémon qui le transportait. Sa respiration devenait extrêmement difficile et laborieuse, l'oxygène se raréfiait et il lui semblait bien qu'ils voyageaient au dessus des nuages, mais le soleil éblouissant ne laissait suggerer qu'un grand flou lumineux teinté de blanc duveteux. Lorsque Deoxys ralentit, il put enfin cligner des yeux et regarder les alentours. Ils se tenaient tous deux au dessus d'une gigantesque étendue océanique. À perte de vue il n'y avait que de l'eau. Deoxys enroula ses tentacules autour du torse de Mike et lui fit regarder au loin avant d'annoncer:

\- Je ne suis pas sans coeur. Je t'offre de voir Alola avant de mourir. Tu n'y est pas encore allé alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Regarde moi ça, la vue est magnifique, tu ne trouve pas ? Une mer bleue, le soleil tropical et un vent tiède a longueur d'année. Quand j'en aurais fini avec ta petite Polly, j'irais probablement prendre des vacances là bas. Tu va me manquer, lavette. J'aurais plus personne sur qui passer mes nerfs.

\- G-guuuh... geignit le dresseur, à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

\- D'un autre côté, sans toi, je serais tout-puissant et plus personne ne me barrera la route, ce sera divin ! Aaaah, j'ai hâte.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête en dévisageant un Mike presque mourrant et couvert de sang et se mit à rire.

\- **Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ENFIN !** Regarde toi, tu lutte vainement, tu n'a plus aucun pokémon, tu n'a pas ton sac, tu n'a absolument rien, il te manque un bras et tu es probablement entrain de faire une hémorragie. Tu me ferais presque de la peine. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ?

\- Hhh...n-non...

Il enroula une tentacule et frappa le dresseur dans le ventre, lui coupant net la respiration.

\- Tu aurais du apprendre à nager au lieu de faire le malin.

Puis il lâcha sa victime qui tomba droit vers une mer d'encre qui s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres carrés et le regarda tomber comme un Gravalanch tombant d'une falaise.

Dans sa chute, Mike pensa à tous ses pokémon. Il les avait déçus et abandonnés. Il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur. Sans rien ni personne il allait périr ici inutilement et anonymement sans pouvoir protéger Polly. Pauvre Polly. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était une excuse maladroite mais sincère. Même Giratina ne pourrait probablement plus rien pour lui et ce dernier se retrouverait coincé définitivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un fils ou une fille et que le cycle se répète. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de discuter avec Adélaïde, il regrettait d'avoir oublié sa promesse de vacances pour Tutankafer, il regrettait de ne pas s'être marié, il regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution pour Giratina, il regrettait d'avoir aimé Cynthia et par dessus tout, il regrettait de ne plus jamais être là pour ses pokémon.

Dans le contre-monde, Giratina s'éveilla brusquement sur son trône. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si son destin s'apprêtait à être scellé pour toujours. Mal à l'aise, il repoussa brutalement les concubines qui le caressaient et se rua vers le fond de la salle. Il s'arracha un doigt avec les dents et s'en servit comme d'un pinceau pour dessiner un cercle sur le mur. Il donna un coup de poing dans le rond sanglant et il vit une forêt calme. Inquiet, il tira sur le bord inférieur du cercle et la vue bascula sur le côté. Moyade gisait éventrée au sol, Polly était entrain de se balancer sur elle-même et le sarcophage a demi broyé dépassait d'un buisson. Tirant sur le coté du cercle il fit pivoter la vue à troix-cent-soixante degrés avant de rugir:

\- **OU EST MON FILS ?!**

Ses concubines sursautèrent et se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, terrifiées.

Rompant la continuité du cercle, la vision s'interrompit puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément. Il vit brièvement un nuage, puis de l'eau. Il sentit l'odeur du sang et écarquilla les yeux avant de hurler de toutes ses forces:

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Le château tout entier trembla et le contre-monde fut traversé par une onde de choc qui bouscula tout sur son passage.

Il prit sa forme monstrueuse et fonça sur les femmes en en saisissant cinq dans ses longs tentacules noir avant de défoncer la porte et de traverser le couloir à une vitesse ahurissante pour une chose de cette taille. Se ruant dans la salle ou les âmes étaient réutilisées, il chercha des yeux le minuscule portail. Il inspira profondément et vit Alola de façon fuguace, puis Mike tombant dans le ciel.

\- **NON ! JE N'AI PAS FAIT TOUS CES EFFORTS ET CES SACRIFICES POUR QU'IL MEURE INUTILEMENT !**

Il prit forme humaine et arracha les âmes des cinq concubines à même leurs corps, ouvrit la machine et les jeta au dedans.

\- Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Son regard était celui d'un fou furieux. Sans l'orbe Platine, il ne pouvait faire venir Mike dans le contre-monde, et encore moins si le garçon était mourrant ou inconscient. Il ouvrit la partie ou débouchait le tuyau et posa ses mains sur le bord du portail et en modifia la destination en serrant les dents. C'était un effort qui lui coûtait une douleur abominable, mais entre ça et rester enfermé à vie, son choix avait vite été fait. La machine siffla en emettant de la vapeur et une forme indéfinissable sortit du tuyau. Giratina la poussa promptement par le portail avec une main puis il relâcha son emprise et se laissa retomber au sol en murmurant:

\- Va. Sauve-le. Il n'y a plus que toi pour sauver mon futur désormais.

De son coté, Mike voyait l'eau se rapprocher fatalement puis ce fut le plongeon. L'eau salée sur ses plaie le fit hurler de douleur et le milieu liquide dans lequel il se trouvait à présent s'engouffra rapidement dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Il sentit quelque chose le saisir et l'attirer dans les profondeurs tandis que son cerveau, privé d'oxygène, s'obscurcissait.

Et ce fut le néant.


	159. Chapitre 159: Conséquences

Polly retira son plaid de ses jambes et se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre enneigée. Ça faisait presque un an que Deoxys s'était évadé. L'attaque qui avait suivi avait été terrible mais tout le monde s'en était remis avec le temps. Les blessures physiques, ça se soignait plutôt bien.

Non, ce qui avait été difficile pour tout le monde c'était le deuil. Ce jour la, Ectoplasma, Tutankafer, Moyade, Exagide et Osselait avaient perdu leur dresseur. Le choc avait été extrêmement difficile. Au départ, Polly avait refusé d'y croire, elle était allée jusqu'à agresser Cynthia dans un accès de frustration tant elle ne pouvait accepter la réalité de se retrouver seule sans lui pour toujours. Il y avait eu de longues discussions à leur sujet entre les Maîtres de ligue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un dresseur mourrait en laissant ses pokémon derrière pendant une quête pour devenir maître, mais ces dernières années, les incidents et accidents s'étaient raréfiés et au vu de la proximité relationnelle, Cynthia avait demandé à récuperer l'équipe pour elle-même.

Malheureusement au début, cinq pokémon de type Spectre, plutôt forts et ayant appartenu à un dresseur populaire ayant conquis son septième badge, ça avait attiré les convoitises. Tutankafer et Exagide avaient échappé de peu à un vol de pokéball en pleine nuit. Suite à ça, Cynthia les avait fait transférer discrètement dans un chalet privatif non loin de Frimapic. Elle leur apportait du ravitaillement une fois par semaine et c'était à peu près la seule visite hebdomadaire pour Polly et les autres. La neige perpétuelle et le calme ambiant fournissaient une retraite paisible.

Tutankafer n'avais jamais repris forme humaine depuis l'attaque de Deoxys. Exagide quant à elle, se postait devant le chalet pendant des jours entiers à attendre silencieusement et de façon impassible, comme si Mike allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Moyade avait mis près de six mois et de nombreuses greffes pour se remettre. Si aujourd'hui elle semblait comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle en gardait un souvenir douloureux et se mettait à paniquer dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec quelque chose qui pouvait la recouvrir et elle refusait de rentrer dans sa pokéball. La claustrophobie l'avait gagnée et son sommeil était régulièrement agité.

Osselait quant à lui restait assis dans son coin, roulé en boule sur lui-même, tentant de mordre quiconque l'approchait, même avec une intention amicale. Il ne semblait tolérer que les caresses de Tutankafer et d'Exagide. Et pendant longtemps, ses colères avaient été très difficiles. Le temps avait opéré une accalamie sur sa personnalité mais il restait indéniablement agressif et tenait parfois son os si fort que ses empreintes marquaient parfois la prise là ou il le serrait.

Le plus difficile avait été pour les parents du garçon. Cynthia avait tenu à l'annoncer elle-même et si le père avait encaissé, la mère s'était effondrée avant de sombrer dans une profonde dépression. Désormais elle était tout le temps malade et n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit, au désespoir de son mari qui s'était quant à lui réfugié dans le travail.

Polly avait obtenu un entretien avec Pierre Rochard et ca avait failli tourner au meurtre lorsque le maître d'Hoenn déclara que ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'un "fâcheux incident". Peu après que Deoxys soit parti en emmenant Mike, Cynthia et Pierre étaient arrivés et à son retour, deux maîtres et une poignée de champions se tenaient prêts pour le comité de réception. Le combat avait été court mais brutal. Polly avait renversé la situation en se rapellant qu'Eusèbe avait mentionné que son cerveau ne se trouvait pas dans sa tête. Elle avait alors ramassé l'inhibiteur de Deoxys pour lui planter sur la chose bleue translucide qui ornait son torse et le pokémon avait été neutralisé quasiment immédiatement puis ramené au centre ou il était désormais dans un caisson hyperbar et maintenu en sommeil perpétuel, devenant alors plus un trophée scientifique qu'un sujet d'expérience.

Cynthia avait reproché l'absence d'un mode d'urgence sur l'inhibiteur. Selon elle, si Mike était mort c'était parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune défense contre son adversaire. Elle avait également récupéré l'orbe Platine " _au cas ou quelqu'un tenterait quelque chose_ ", ce qui s'avéra judicieux puisque Fluchgeist tenta à de multiples reprises de créer un passage pour le contre-monde, mais sans succès.

Les jours s'écoulaient désormais paisiblement mais moroses, dans ce chalet perdu au milieu de l'immensité neigeuse de la région. Elles avaient accès à la radio lorsque la météo était clémente. Des livres jonchaient le sol et les étagères car depuis la disparition de son petit ami, Polly se réfugiait dans la lecture, qui était devenue sa seule fenêtre d'évasion. Strykna avait fondu en larme lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. La dernière fois que Polly l'avait vue c'était lors de l'oraison funèbre après la cérémonie d'adieu. L'enterrement avait été fait en petit comité autour d'un cercueil vide, mais au moins un dernier adieu en bonne et due forme avait été fait.

Cynthia replia le journal qu'elle venait de récupérer de la pile de Polly plus tôt dans la semaine. Sinnoh-Soir était un quotidien assez mal vu car il colportait de nombreux ragots, mais ils étaient souvent les premiers sur des sujets non conventionnels. Bien sûr, la moitié du temps c'était des idioties du genre " _Lugia s'est baigné dans ma piscine cette nuit_ " ou encore " _Je possède une relique indiquant l'emplacement de Regigigas_ " mais on découvrait rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une paire d'hurluberlus qui essayaient d'escroquer des gens trop crédules.

Mais depuis un mois et demi, des signalements avaient attiré l'attention de Polly. Des rumeurs mentionnaient une silhouette noire, sans visage, qui s'en prenait à des innocents qui avaient le malheur de s'écarter du chemin. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que quelqu'un tenterait d'usurper l'identité de Mike. Un dresseur particulièrement audacieux s'étant maquillé avec un certain réalisme s'était présenté chez elle en disant être le dresseur des pokémon de Mike, mais il avait été ridiculisé et était parti sans demander son reste.

L'ex-maître de Sinnoh voulait questionner l'Ectoplasma à forme humaine au sujet de ces rumeurs mais elle craignait que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence et en cas de déception, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle avait envie d'y croire mais d'un autre côté il était impossible qu'il ait pu survivre au beau milieu de l'océan avec un bras en moins et à la frontière de la mort. Les semaines de recherche n'avaient rien donné et un blessé saignant abondemment ne survivait pas plus de quelques instants avec les pokémon sauvages carnassiers qui infestaient les hauts-fonds océaniques.

Elle poussa le journal en secouant la tête. Il était mort et il fallait s'y faire. Le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre dans la pièce et au bouts de quelques instants la femme reprit le journal entre ses mains. La chose avait été aperçue pour la première fois à Alola, puis à Kalos et récemment, non loin du volcan à Hoenn. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait secrètement contacté quelques compagnies de transport aérien et naval, à la recherche d'un passager inhabituel mais personne n'avait vu un tel dresseur.

Il lui semblait impossible que Mike puisse changer de continent aussi vite et encore moins sans Moyade. C'était probablement un canular ou juste une légende urbaine.

Mais quelque chose semblait ne pas coller, il y avait un truc qui devait travailler Polly et qui poussait désormais l'ex-maître à explorer cette piste. Mais la déception serait terrible si elle se trompait. Considérant la couverture estampillée " _Un homme à mangé sa maison_ " avec le visage d'un ahuri complet en surimpression, elle soupira. Rien qu'un petit voyage. Une petite journée et elle serait fixée sur ces idioties. Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Libérant Togekiss au dehors, elle sangla un casque d'aviateur avec de grosses lunettes et tapota son pokémon en l'enfourchant:

\- Direction Hoenn, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Le pokemon fila dans les air et en a peine deux heures, ils arrivaient en vue du volcan. Indiquant une zone tout au nord-est, la monture déposa sa maîtresse sur le sol herbeux de la jungle tropicale. Cimetronelle était désormais envahie par la végétation et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie en dehors des petits groupes de pokémon sauvages qui trottaient ça et là. Les dernières attaques rapportées dans le journal dataient de deux jours, ce qui laissait une probabilité de rencontre assez élevée étant donné que cette présence mystérieuse semblait rester au même endroit pendant environ une semaine et que les ragots avaient commencéà peine deux jours auparavant de sa visite.

Elle explora les alentours en faisant signe à Togekiss de sillonner les lieux. Elle fit également sortir Milobellus qu'elle avait récupéré dans le cadre de ses explorations aquatiques. Le pokémon posa la tête contre celle de sa dresseuse et la caressa dans un hululement affectueux. Lui rendant sa caresse, la femme s'accroupit en observant les alentours. Une serie d'empreintes de pieds humains partait du centre envahi par la végétation et continuait vers la foret. Un ranger aurait pu l'aider dans sa tâche et elle regretta de ne pas avoir mieux organisé cette expédition improvisée. Il y eut un petit craquement non loin et Milobellus redressa la tête, en alerte.

\- Calme toi, c'est certainement un pokémon sauvage.  
\- Miiiilo...  
\- Très bien, alors jette un oeil, mais sois prudent, nous sommes seuls et Togekiss est parti en reconnaissance aérienne, si il y a quoi que ce soit, fait toi entendre.

La créature aquatique acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'avancer avec grâce et agilité entre les arbres avant de disparaître. La femme continua quant à elle d'inspecter les traces aux alentours et tenta de trouver lesquelles étaient les plus fraîches. Il y avait comme une étrange odeur de poisson pas frais, le genre d'odeur qui prends aux tripes et donne envie de vomir. Une odeur franchement insidieuse quoique ténue, mais suffisante pour vous coller une nausée permanente. Elle se redressa et tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre Milobellus revenir.

Elle sentit soudainement comme une sinistre présence. Un regard qui pesait sur elle sans qu'elle sache d'où ça venait, et cette sensation était à la fois frustrante et inquiétante. Le silence ambiant ne faisait que renforcer ce côté glauque et malsain. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée dans un piège idiot organisé par une bande de détraqués dans le but de détrousser un visiteur un peu trop crédule. Togekiss passa rapidement au-dessus d'elle en se dirigeant vers l'Est.

Alors qu'elle avisait le décor sylvain environnant, il y eut un bruit étrange et Millobelus poussa un cri de terreur. L'odeur infecte de chair poissonneuse en décomposition s'accentua soudainement et dans un effroyable vacarme, des arbres s'effondraient au loin.

\- **MILOOOOOOOOOO !**

Il y eut un bruit cinglant, comme un fouet qui claquerait violemment, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence.

Inquiète et méfiante, l'ex-maître ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit, prête à se battre dent et ongle si nécessaire. Elle eut beau scruter devant elle a travers les branches, rien ne bougeait. Puis il y eut à nouveau du bruit et elle vit clairement un arbre tomber non loin. De gros craquements se firent entendre et elle se demanda quel genre de pokémon pouvait faire autant de ravages.

À sa grande surprise, elle vit la tête de Milobellus émerger des fourrés et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée car elle constata que la tête retombait mollement et bientôt tout le corps apparut, porté à bout de bras par une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Cette dernière jeta Milobellus aux pieds de sa dresseuse et elle découvrit avec une stupeur mêlée d'effroi que le corps de son pokémon était couvert de longues traces rectilignes qui avaient marqué la chair à travers les écailles. La silhouette semblait faire presque sa taille, ce qui excluait Mike puisque ce dernier était bien plus petit qu'elle. Tandis qu'elle observait rapidement elle ne vit aucun pokémon avec la silhouette et elle se demanda à quoi ou à qui elle avait a faire.

\- Je suis Cynthia, l'ancienne maître officielle de la région de Sinnoh ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit de stupide, j'emploierais la force !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse puis l'ombre mouvante leva un bras qui ne put être identifié par la femme, car il était couvert de tissu noir également. La chose n'avait pas de visage et semblait refléter les alentours dans une lueur argentée. Cynthia fit un mouvement en avant et la chose la suivit attentivement. Soudain, la femme piqua un sprint et sauta sur son adversaire en retirant sa capuche. Elle vit alors que le masque y était attaché et en l'arrachant, il révéla un visage juvénile, une peau grise, des yeux noirs et une bouche garnie de crocs tachés de sang.

Le choc la laissa sans voix, puis elle articula avec difficulté:

\- **MIKE ?!**

Pour toute réponse, il grogna en tentant de la mordre mais elle esquiva les dents qui claquèrent dans le vide et elle s'assit sur lui en le tenant fermement.

\- Mike ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'a pas pu survivre ! Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?! Comment est-ce que tu es revenu ?!

Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête comme un barrage qui céderait sous la pression de millions de mètres cube d'eau. Mais pour toute réponse, elle eut un grognement suivi d'une tentative de morsure.

\- Calme toi, je t'en prie ! Je suis là pour t'aider !

Elle s'écarta légèrement et fit rouler son prisonnier sur le flanc tandis qu'elle baissait sa tête en avant, révélant une vilaine plaie cicatrisée a la nuque. Pas de méprise possible. Elle le rebascula sur le dos et sentit qu'il se débattait à nouveau. Son regard avait désormais quelque chose de sauvage et de majestueux à la fois, et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls ensemble. Mais il remuait de plus en plus et elle avait du mal à le contenir. Il avait réussi a promener un Milobellus de près de deux cent kilos à bout de bras sans le moindre effort, et maintenant que l'effet de surprise était passé, il commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Sa mâchoire claqua plusieurs fois en direction des bras de la femme et elle sentit qu'il lui échappait complètement. Elle se tira son vokit de son manteau et contacta Pierre Rochard.

\- Allô ?

\- Pierre, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. Je vais vous envoyer mes coordonnées, ramenez vos fléchettes tranquillisantes condensées et dépêchez vous, je ne l'occuperais pas très longtemps alors bougez votre cul de guindé illico.

\- Mais !

\- C'est une urgence !

\- Cynthia, tout le monde a sa propres notions d'urgence, si je devais m'inquiéter de toutes les requêtes que...

\- J'ai retrouvé le spécimen Platine en liberté. Je l'ai sur les bras et si vous rappliquez pas immédiatement, il y aura de la casse !

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- **MAGNE TOI, PIERRE !**

Il raccrocha dans la seconde et Cynthia tomba en arrière tandis que le dresseur lui échappait.

\- Non ! Reste là ! Ne t'en va pas !

Il avait filé et il se tenait accroché au tronc d'un arbre de son bras naturel. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait effectivement son bras mécanique, ne laissant désormais plus le doute sur son identité. De là ou elle était elle vit qu'il avait grandi et que sa musculature auparavant délicate s'était muée en quelques chose de nettement plus ^rononcé. Il avait passé des mois dans la nature à vivre comme un pokémon. Perché comme un sauvage prêt à attaquer, il fronçait les sourcils et retroussait ses lèvres comme pour tenter d'intimider l'intruse. Frémissante, elle siffla et quelques instants plus tard, Togekiss arrivait près d'elle en fixant Mike d'un air suspect.

\- Il va falloir le garder dans le coin jusqu'à ce que Rochard arrive avec le matériel.

\- Toooooge.

\- Courage, il suffit juste d'accaparer son attention suffisamment longtemps et...

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement en voyant qu'il était monté sur une branche et qu'une ball venait de tomber dans l'herbe depuis un pli de sa tunique. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant une sombreball.

\- Mike ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ou a tu trouvé cette ball ?!

\- **Rrrrrrrrhhh !** Répondit le dresseur, férocement.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Deoxys ?! Des gens l'ont vu te lancer dans l'océan, tu devrais être mort !

Pour toute réponse, il sauta au sol et remit la ball dans sa tunique puis fonça brusquement sur la femme. Ils roulèrent lourdement au sol dans la terre à moitié boueuse et l'herbe humide. Il tenta de la mordre à une ou deux reprises tandis que Togekiss tournait autour d'eux, frustré de ne pouvoir attaquer sans risquer de blesser sa maitresse. Elle se débattit, mais la poigne de fer du garçon désormais sauvage était d'une force phénoménale et elle craignait de se retrouver grièvement blessée si elle résistait de trop. Il la lâcha soudainement et sauta dans les buissons en sifflant.

\- **NON ! REVIENS !**

Il n'y eut plus un bruit ni le moindre mouvement dans le sous-bois tropical jonché de plantes à larges feuilles. Étant donné le sors de Milobellus, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de franchir cette barrière végétale. Togekiss n'eut pas cette hésitation et slaloma entre les troncs avant de disparaitre à son tour.

\- Bon, elle sait voler, elle ne risque pas...

Il y eut une détonation non loin et un bruit métallique suivi d'un cri de son pokémon. Terrifiée elle se demanda quel genre de piège atroce avait tendu le dresseur. Il y eut un grondement très sinistre et un fracas spectaculaire puis Togekiss fut éjecté près d'elle, inconscient. Elle se rua vers l'orée de la forêt et distingua vaguement une gigantesque silhouette qui semblait monter jusque dans les hautes branches. Puis la silhouette disparut et elle vit celle de Mike s'avancer furtivement dans les buissons. Retournant auprès de Togekiss elle s'apercut que cette derniere était inconsciente et son corps était couvert de marques semblables à des anneaux d'une chaîne. Horrifiée, elle vit le dresseur réapparaitre, les yeux brillants et visiblement déterminé à s'en prendre à elle. La femme recula instinctivement mais dans un rugissement féroce, il sauta sur elle, la bouche ouverte et le bras en avant.


	160. Chapitre 160: Transformation

Au moment ou il atterrit sur elle, la femme effectua une roulade à la réception, repoussant ainsi son agresseur un peu plus loin. Il fit quelques tonneaux sur lui-même et resta immobile.

Est-ce qu'il s'était cogné ? Avait-il perdu conscience ? Elle se redressa calmement et il bondit à nouveau sur elle. Malgré ses efforts, Cynthia peinait à le repousser. Mais elle sentit qu'il n'y mettait pas toute sa volonté et réalisa avec un gène mêlée de curiosité qu'il ne l'attaquait pas réellement mais il semblait plutôt jouer avec elle, tel un Tranchodon s'en prenant a une proie faible. Est-ce que le garçon comptait la tuer ? La manger peut-être ?

Secouant la tête, l'ex-maître chassa cette pensée et le repousa brutalement, bien déterminée à deviner l'intention de ce garçon devenu complètement sauvage. Mais un sifflement aigu caractéristique se fit entendre et un homme sauta d'une Airmure en se rattrapant au sol avec dextérité. Mike recula en grondant tandis que Pierre Rochard ordonnait:

\- Reculez, Cynthia, il pourrait y avoir du grabuge !

\- Je l'ai tenu en respect jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis pas une écervelée en détresse !

Pour toute réponse il pressa la gâchette et une seringue vint se planter sur Mike. Le maître d'Hoenn se redressa en souriant:

\- Et voilà, menace neutralisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez administré ?!

\- Un très puissant calmant fabriqué à partir de cellules dérivées de Deoxys et de réaction chimique d'inhibiteur. Une goutte suffirait à anesthésier un troupeau de Tyranocifs enragés.

Mike tomba au sol mais il commença à gronder et se releva lentement.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous trompez à son sujet.

Il remit son fusil en joue et tira deux cartouches supplémentaires.

\- Si ça ne suffit pas, tant pis, je n'avais que trois munitions. Mais si avec ça il ne tombe pas dans le coma...

Le dresseur grognait en remuant comme un beau diable dans le sol boueux. Il leva soudainement son bras en position droite et hurla de toutes ses forces avant de se relever avec difficulté.

\- **C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !** Cria Pierre, furieux et frustré à la fois.

\- Reculez, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

\- **Un problème ?! Il viens d'encaisser une dose qui tuerait un Dracolosse en quelques secondes !**

Mike tomba à genoux et frappa le sol à de multiples reprises. Il leva le regard vers les deux personnes et les fixa de ses yeux fous et écarquillés, l'écume aux lèvres. Les parties dorées sur le coté de sa tête s'accentuèrent et c'était comme si c'était subitement devenu des protubérences osseuses dorées. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même tandis que se faisait entendre un bruit de craquement, comme des branches qui se briseraient lorsqu'elles sont foulées. Il commença à se déshabiller maladroitement puis se mit à vomir avec force. Un liquide noir, poisseux et malodorant se répandit de sa bouche tandis qu'il se contortionnait brusquement. Pierre et Cynthia virent avec horreur la peau grise pâle de son dos se mettre à enfler, comme si quelque chose dessous cherchait à percer et à sortir.

\- Par Arceus... souffla l'homme, sous le choc.

\- Arceus ne pourra plus rien pour nous, Pierre. Ce que je craignais plus que tout est entrain de se produire.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui, Pierre. Nous assistons à la naissance d'un second Giratina.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Mike lâcha un cri qui fit vibrer l'air ambiant comme le tonnerre qui fait trembler le ciel d'une tempête. Six longs tentacules noirs jaillirent de son dos, s'étirant comme d'immondes pattes arachnides dégoutantes, encore suintantes de sang et dégageant une odeur de mort quasiment insupportable. Le sol se mit à trembler aussi et un Tropius affolé sortit en trombe du sous-bois en fonçant sur Mike. Ce dernier fixa le pokémon du regard et une énorme boule noire enveloppa le pokémon sauvage qui disparut instantanément avec la portion de sol ou il se trouvait, le tout sans le moindre son. La sphère noire disparut, ne laissant pour preuve de son existence un cratère béant et de la terre calcinée la ou elle avait été en contact.

Rugissant une nouvelle fois, le corps dénudé du dresseur se para d'une bande rouge sang autour de son abdomen, ses jambes semblèrent se coller ensemble, mêlant chair et prothèse, formant une queue sommaire et grotesque qui se prolongeait de façon un peu informe. Il roula sur lui même en se tordant et en grattant férocement le sol de son bras restant. Ses tentacules semblèrent se coller les uns aux autres et se changèrent en une immense paire d'ailes noires gigantesques. Poussant un cri de fureur, il s'éleva lentement en battant les airs avec ses nouveaux appendices.

\- Il... il peut voler... souffla le maitre d'Hoenn, extatique.

\- Il va s'enfuir ! Si les gens le voient ça va être une catastrophe ! Il est perturbé et en colère, soit il va tuer des innocents soit on le retrouvera à la une des journaux et tout le monde tentera de lui mettre la main dessus ! On ne peux pas se permettre ça !

\- Je... c'est magnifique... il transcende son statut d'humain, il est le chaînon qui relie les humains aux pokémon... Que d'opportunités et de possibilités...

Cynthia flanqua une gifle magistrale à Pierre Rochard en vociférant:

\- **CE N'EST PAS UN JOUET POUR VOTRE LABORATOIRE ! LA PLANÈTE ENTIÈRE EST EN JEU ! IL FAUT L'ARRÊTER ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

\- Mais... imaginez un peu, il pourrait nous aider a expliquer tant de mystères, il parle notre langue et il est le descendant d'un pokémon de légende, son sang doit contenir des informations nouvelles et nous permettrait de mieux saisir des concepts qui nous échappent !

\- **Vous voulez vraiment une deuxième baffe ?! Secouez vous bon sang, il va s'en aller !**

La chose redressa la tête et se mit à siffler et gronder en même temps avant d'engager un gargouillis affreux tout en faisant une grimace.

\- **CYNTHIA ATTENTION !**

Pierre la poussa juste à temps mais un épais jet noir et collant, comme du goudron frais mais avec une odeur de viande pourrie depuis des mois vint se fixer sur le maitre d'Hoenn. Il se débarassa en vitesse de sa veste qu'il jeta au sol. Les deux humains virent le tissu se dissoudre comme un sucre dans une tasse de thé bouillant et le sol se mit à fumer. Tirant un pokédex de sa poche, Rochard le pointa sur la créature perturbée qui semblait hésiter. L'écran grésilla un peu puis des points d'interrogation s'affichèrent.

\- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?! Fit la femme, choquée.

\- Regardez ! Fit-il en lançant le pokédex à sa collègue.

Elle le saisit et regarda l'écran rempli de points d'interrogation de partout avec la mention clignotante " _pokémon inconnu_ " mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait vu, son regard dévia sous le portrait vide et vit marqué: " _Spectre/Poison_ "

\- Mais... Il est...

\- C'est fantastique ! Rendez-vous compte de ce que ça signifie !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça signifie ! Je veux juste...

Ils furent interrompus par un autre gargouillis et un autre jet poisseux les força à s'ecarter.

\- Et que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Demanda l'homme, nerveux.

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Je suis tenté de me servir de mes pokémon mais le sort qu'il a infligé au Tropius ne m'enchante pas...

\- Attendez !

Cynthia s'approcha de la chose serpentine qui battait des ailes et sentit une chaleur impressionnante. Elle regarda la créature puis Pierre Rochard, réfléchissant à vive allure.

\- Pierre, vous auriez une deuxième Airmure ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous en avez une deuxième oui ou non ?!

\- Oui !

\- Donnez la moi !

Il la lança rapidement à la femme qui la saisit avec rapidité. Elle se saisit d'une pierre pointue au sol, la soupesa et sans prévenir, la lança de toutes ses forces sur le pokémon. Il cria de douleur alors que la pointe de la pierre laissait une entaille dans sa chair grisâtre et répondit par un autre jet de poison qu'elle esquiva d'une roulade. Cynthia mit ses mains en porte voix et lança :

\- **Préparez votre labo pour le contenir et venez me rejoindre la ou j'ai installé ses pokémon près de Frimapic !**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- **Faites ce que je vous dit !**

Pierre fit sortir son Airmure, ce qui attira l'attention de la chose, mais Cynthia lui lança deux pierres qui eurent tôt fait de lui faire reporter son attention. Il se tortilla avec véhémence et s'approcha de sa cible en sifflant et grondant. Ramassant prestement une branche, elle en brisa l'extrémité qui laissa apparaitre une pointe saillante. D'un geste ample elle balaya l'espace devant elle et parvint a blesser la créature à l'abdomen. Le pokémon se mit à hurler et son ombre s'étira jusqu'à la femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'ombre rejoingit la sienne et cette dernière s'eleva du sol pour la frapper brutalement. Elle roula sur le sol boueux en se protegeant le visage. Amplifiant le mouvement elle en profita pour liberer Airmure et sauter dessus.

\- J'espère que mon raisonnement aura été juste sinon on est morts...

Elle tira sur la bride et sa monture décolla au quart de tour. Regardant en arrière elle murmura:

\- Allez tête de Limonde... suis-moi... tu est un garçon têtu en temps normal, en tant que pokémon tu devrais être encore plus borné...

La chose rugit et s'élança à la poursuite de l'Airmure. Au départ lent et pataud dans son vol, la chose qui avait été Mike prenait de plus en plus d'assurance en sa cadence ainsi que sa dynamique s'amélioraient drastiquement, lui faisant gagner en vitesse. Dans le ciel au dessus de l'océan, ce fut un ballet mortel qui se jouait pour l'ex-maître de Sinnoh. Si Airmure ne craignait pas le poison, la femme ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Elle espérait que cette nouvelle forme l'épuiserait rapidement, auquel cas elle aurait juste à le repêcher dans l'eau et à le remorquer en attendant que Pierre soit prêt. Mais elle fut rapidement forcée de constater que sa férocité ne ternissait en rien son énergie. Après plusieurs heures de vol, elle vit enfin Sinnoh sous ses pieds et elle piqua vers Frimapic, suivie par la chose toujours aussi énervée.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid et du coin de l'oeil elle vit que le pokémon semblait de moins en moins énergique, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait vu juste. Repérant le chalet, elle se posa non loin et vit Exagide qui approchait. Cynthia lança:

\- **Va chercher Polly immédiatement !**

D'un signe d'approbation l'épee se rua vers la cabane et vint tirer Polly de sa lecture.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Exagide enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la traîna brutalement.

\- Hé ! Aïe ! Arrête ! C'est quoi ton...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant Cynthia courir comme une damnée avec la mort sur les talons. Ecarquillant les yeux, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son regard croisa celui de la chose qui tomba au sol avant de de redresser pour regarder la fille qui se tenait, hébétée et en nuisette au beau milieu de la neige. La femme vint se placer derrière elle tandis que la créature se contortionnait avec difficulté sur le sol glacial et floconneux.

Intimidée et émerveillée à la fois, Polly tendit son bras en s'approchant du monstre. À l'instant où elle entra en contact physique avec lui, le corps squameux sembla se tordre et se comprimer sur lui même, comme un bloc de pierre dont on enlèverait les contours grossiers avant d'en faire une statue.

\- **M-Mike ?!** Fit la jeune fille, tremblante.

La créature continua de couiner tandis qu'elle reprenait une monstrueuse parodie de forme et de taille humaine, toujours entrain de siffler. Cynthia voulut intervenir, mais Tutankafer intervint

\- Ami-de-je de retour. ça être entre nous. Pas mêler.

\- Mais...

\- Pas mêler vous.

C'était un étrange spectacle que cette fille habillée d'un vêtement léger et dont la crinière d'ébêne flottait dans le vent glacial, caressant la joue de la monstruosité qui se tenait devant elle. Le silence ambiant brisé uniquement par les bourrasques sifflantes donnait une impression quasi surréaliste à la scène, le sort du monde entier se jouait en cet instant. Une larme coula de l'oeil valide de Polly tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix à peine audible:

\- Mike... c'est vraiment toi ? Je... je...

Pour toute réponse, la créature se redressa et poussa brusquement la jeune fille au sol en grognant avant de se jeter sur elle. Paniquée, Cynthia porta instinctivement les mains à ses pokéball, puis réalisant que ses pokémon étaient hors d'état de se battre, elle s'adressa à Exagide:

\- Il faut intervenir ! Il va la tuer !

Exagide bougea de gauche à droite, en signe de négation.

\- Mais ! Regarde il est entrain de...

Polly avait adopté une semi transformation et c'étaient deux silhouettes vaguement humaines qui roulaient dans la neige en grognant et en sifflant.

\- Ils vont s'entretuer ! Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ?!

Tutankafer, Moyade, Exagide, et Osselait coururent en renfort pour Polly et chargèrent brutalement la chose. Ce fût une mêlée indescriptible d'où s'échappèrent des cris, des hurlements et des voix qui n'étaient que des parodies de vocalises humaines. L'ex-maître fut tétanisée en assistant à un combat aussi brutal et primal. Cinq pokémon ayant perdu leur dresseur quelques mois plus tôt venaient de foncer pour s'interposer sans rien demander en retour. Désormais elles se battaient contre lui, celui qui s'était occupé d'elles tout ce temps. De nombreuses attaques manquèrent leur cible mais la coordination se fit toute seule et en moins d'une demi-heure, la chose s'écroulait lourdement au sol en ayant repris une apparence plus humaine qu'auparavant. Les ailes s'étaient rétractées et les jambes s'étaient séparées, la transformation commençait à régresser. Exagide traîna le corps inanimé du dresseur à l'intérieur du chalet et tout le monde entra.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, la femme dénombra les pokémon et constata avec soulagement que tout le monde était là. Ramassant un livre posé en position ouverte au sol, elle en consulta le titre:

" _Les mystères de Metru Nui_ "

\- Eh bien, des contes rocambolesques...

Exagide porta Mike sur le lit. Il avait les lèvres presques noires, le teint d'un gris de pavé usé et mouillé par la pluie, il respirait à peine et son corps était couvert de marques ressemblant à des contusions.

\- Mais qu'est-ce vous avez fait ?! Vous comptiez le tuer ?! Glapit l'ex-maître.

\- Il voulait se battre, nous lui en avons donné pour son argent.

\- Il disparait pendant neuf mois et tu l'accueille en lui cassant la figure ?!

\- Je lui ai pas " _cassé la figure_ " comme vous dites et il est vivant malgré tout.

\- C'est pas franchement mieux !

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Il est revenu, il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Cynthia sortit son vokit

\- Hola une minute, qui vous appellez ?

\- Pierre Rochard.

\- Quoi ?! Vous faites confiance à un mec qui joue au scientifique fou ?!

\- Il a l'infrastructure nécessaire pour l'accueillir et lui fournir des soins jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette correctement. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se passera à son réveil, vous allez toutes venir avec moi.

\- Je vous préviens si jamais il...

\- Non, je mettrais des conditions cette fois ci, vous devriez avoir acces sans trop de problèmes.

\- Au moindre essai loufoque ou a la moindre isolation, je le reprends avec moi et on sors de ce laboratoire de psychopathes.

\- Ça me parait honorable comme demande.

Polly soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil en reprenant sa lecture. La nuit tombait au dehors et lorsque Cynthia raccrocha elle annonça que Pierre ne viendrait que le lendemain et qu'une bonne nuit de repos ferait du bien au dresseur. Cependant la femme était suspicieuse quant à l'absence d'émotions de Polly. Tous les autres pokémon avaient passé leur temps a côté de leur dresseur à l'entourer de coussins, lui mettre de l'eau froide sur la tête et le border comme des jeunes parents bordent un nouveau-né.

Tout le monde finit par s'endormir mais Cynthia entendit un faible bruit et un leger mouvement, comme une petite brise extrêmement délicate puis elle distingua vaguement l'ombre de Polly qui se glissait dans le lit à coté du dresseur et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille fondait en larmes en etouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. La femme se détendit avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue.


	161. Chapitre 161: Warning: Missing N

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Cynthia vit que Polly avait regagné son fauteuil et lisait à nouveau, mais ses yeux rouges et gonflés en disaient long sur sa joie. Ou son chagrin. Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Contente d'avoir retrouvé ton petit ami ?

\- Hm. Fit la jeune fille, d'un air évasif.

\- C'est attendrissant mais tu n'a pas à...

\- De quoi attendrissant ?

\- Eh bien tes pleurs et les câlins que tu...

\- Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Polly, tu a le teint epuisé et les yeux rouges !

\- C'est la fatigue.

\- Mais à quoi tu joue ?!

Polly se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Cynthia en murmurant:

\- Il a disparu. Je l'ai cru mort. Tout le monde l'a cru mort. Vous rappliquez un soir avec lui dans une forme inhumaine et vous le lâchez sur moi pour voir si il réagissait.

\- Je ne...

\- Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose pendant tout ce temps depuis sa disparition, c'est que je ne dois pas me montrer faible ou trop gentille avec qui que ce soit qui ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe.

Cynthia ne répondit rien sur l'instant mais la remarque avait été d'une dureté incroyable. Le message était passé. Malgré tout elle ajouta:

\- Pourtant j'ai...

\- Vous avez quoi ? Couché avec lui ? Vous êtes vous demandée pourquoi ? Était-ce pour lui ou parce qu'Orion vous manquait un peu trop ?!

Une gifle cinglante retentit dans le chalet, réveillant Tutankafer et les autres. Mais Polly ne se décrispa pas un seul instant et ajouta en sifflant:

\- Je vous l'ai laissé parce que je pensais que si vous obteniez ce que vous vouliez, vous le laisseriez tranquille.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous avez vu comment vous le regardez depuis qu'on se connaît ?!

\- Je ne le...

\- Oh si, je le vois. Vous le dévorez des yeux, vous suivez ses mouvements, vous observez son corps. Et lorsque je l'ai ramené hier, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez éprise d'une jalousie maladive.

Cynthia leva une seconde fois la main, blessée dans son orgueil, mais Polly se saisit du poignet avec aisance, bloquant la gifle et dit d'un ton plus tranchant que la lame d'Exagide:

\- Ce n'est pas Orion, ce ne sera jamais lui. Posez encore une seule fois la main sur lui dans un cadre non professionnel et je vous garantis que vous le regretterez. Alors laissez tomber vos projets personnels avec lui.

\- M-mais... bredouilla la femme, désarçonnée par la détermination de Polly.

\- Pas de mais. Vous avez été sympa mais si il n'avait pas autant ressemblé à votre défunt compagnon, vous ne l'auriez peut-être pas autant assisté et protégé. Lorsqu'il reviendra à lui, je veux que vous respectiez ça.

Cynthia ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma en soupirant. Après quelques instants, elle ajouta;

\- Désolée.

Polly soupira à son tour en secouant la tête, un peu exaspérée puis s'assit au bord du lit en caressant le visage de son petit ami toujours inconscient. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara:

\- J'espère qu'il prendront soin de lui.

\- Qui, Rochard ?

\- Je n'aime pas le savoir là-bas. Encore plus avec l'autre taré.

\- Ils ont confiné Eusèbe dans un caisson hyperbar sans lumière ni aucune arrivée sensorielle. C'est fini, il ne pourra plus jamais nuire. À ce stade là c'est devenu une pièce de musée. Rochard l'a placé dans une pièce connue de lui seul et connaissant son penchant maniaque et au vu des circonstances il a du installer un contrôle multiple avec des mots de passes a soixante caractères...

\- Oh chéri... soupira Polly toujours en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et Cynthia tourna la tête, partagée entre la jalousie et la gêne. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ex-maître ouvrit sur Pierre Rochard et deux hommes. Rochard salua poliment Cynthia et se dirigea avec les deux inconnus vers le garçon inanimé. Polly se redressa et barra la route au PDG de Devon.

\- Holà, il n'était pas question de...

\- Calmez vous mademoiselle. Ces deux hommes sont mes neurochirurgiens d'excellence. Ce sont eux qui ont installé la prothèse sur votre petit ami. Deoxys lui ayant arraché de force, nous sommes la pour voir si il est possible de lui remettre un bras.

\- ... " _possible_ " ?!

\- La chirurgie est très avancée, ces deux hommes sont d'une compétence incroyable, mais nous ne faisons pas de miracles. Un arrachement de force a rompu les terminaisons nerveuses et arraché les contacts, n'importe qui serait probablement mort sur le coup. Malgré sa résistance incroyable, des séquelles sont à prévoir. De plus avec des mois de cicatrisation non contrôlée...

\- Abrégez ! S'impatienta Polly.

\- Si la casse est trop grave, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Alors poussez-vous et laissez les regarder.

La jeune fille se décala sur le coté et commença à se pincer les doigts avec nervosité et prit ce petit air anxieux qu'elle avait à chaque fois que la vie de son compagnon était en jeu. Tous les autres pokémon vinrent près d'elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Mais tandis que les deux médecins sortaient divers instruments et outils, Pierre ouvrit une valise et en tira une sombreball. Il la leva à hauteur du regard et annonça:

\- Cette ball a été volée à Kalos. Par votre compagnon fort probablement.

\- Je ne...

\- Est-ce que ça vous évoque quelque chose ?

\- Hm. Fit Polly d'un air dubitatif.

\- Une sombreball a Kalos. C'est là-bas qu'on trouve beaucoup de Desséliande. Glissa Cynthia.

\- Vous croyez que... dit la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je peux déjà vous dire que non. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la ball mais elle ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Elle est peut-être cassée ou défectueuse ? Questionna l'ex-maître de Sinnoh.

L'homme soupira en demandant :

\- Votre pokédex, Cynthia.

\- T-tenez. Fit-elle, surprise.

\- Regardez bien mademoiselle. Ceci est un pokédex de maitre. Lorsqu'un dresseur est consacré maître, son pokédex est mis à jour et modifié. Ça permets de lire des pokéball. Il est donc possible de savoir quel ball contient quel pokémon et d'accéder a une sorte de journal qui donne toutes les infos sur la santé de son occupant.

\- Pourquoi avoir autant d'informations ? Les systèmes d'arène comportent déjà ce genre de chose, non ?

\- Les maîtres sont parfois appelés à faire de l'arbitrage pour certains matchs. Il est également possible qu'ils soient appelés pour régler des problèmes que les Rangers ou les Agent Jenny ont parfois du mal a régler.

\- Et alors ?

\- Dans ma vie, j'ai vu énormément de choses. J'ai scanné des balls a plusieurs reprises, j'ai croisé des dresseurs d'exception et vu des pokémon légendaires. Un jour, j'ai même assisté Régis Chen dans un problème de défaillance de ball.

\- La sombreball a un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Et c'était quoi cette défaillance ?

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir comment fonctionne une ball.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Lorsqu'une ball est détruite ou abandonnée trop longtemps sans aucune activité, un système d'éjection forcée existe.

\- Oui, c'est le protocole d'urgence.

\- Si elle reste parfaitement immobile pendant deux semaines, ce protocole se déclenche, libérant ainsi des pokémon ayant été abandonnés par des dresseurs qui n'ont pas eu le courage de les libérer eux-même. Ou cas plus grave, le dresseur est mort, laissant ses ball derrière lui.

\- Mais si la ball est accrochée à la ceinture pendant une semaine ? Tous les dresseurs qui ne se servent pas des pokémon pendant un long moment vont avoir leur équipe qui sort par surprise, non ?

\- Pas exactement. Les ball sont équipées d'un revêtement gyroscopique qui intègrent le mouvement de la marche, indiquant de ce fait une activité. De plus tous les dresseurs sortent en moyenne leur pokémon au moins une fois par jour. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet exact de ce dont je souhaiterais te parler.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a vingt ans, Regis Chen a reçu un signal d'urgence sur une fréquence spéciale. Des Rangers sont tombés sur le cadavre d'une dresseuse et sa fiche indiquait quatre pokémon actifs. Trois d'entre eux avaient pu s'échapper, mais pour une raison qui nous échappe toujours aujourd'hui, l'une d'elle est restée fermée au delà du protocole.

\- Le pokémon était encore dedans ?!

\- Oui, mais il y a eu un soucis, lorsque nous avons inspecté la ball, le pokédex de Régis a affiché: " **Warning: Missing N°** "

\- Hein ?

\- La ball avait eu un problème et le pokémon coincé à l'intérieur s'est retrouvé fusionné à la ball. On ne sait pas si c'était du à un choc, un court-circuit, ou peut-être autre chose. Toujours est-il qu'après de nombreux efforts, nous avons pu l'ouvrir.

\- Tu... Tu n'en avais jamais parlé... s'étonna Cynthia, surprise.

\- Le pokémon qui en est sorti était un effroyable mélange entre un code informatique basé sur la nanotechnologie et un pokémon que l'on a supposé être un Nidoran mâle.

\- E-et alors ?! Demanda la jeune fille, oscillant entre terreur et fascination.

\- Nous avons du tuer cette atrocité contre-nature. Depuis, les balls ont vu leur protocole d'urgence retravaillé et il n'y a plus jamais eu d'incidents.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec cette...

" **WARNING: MISSING N°** "

Pierre Rochard venait d'appuyer sur la ball qui avait émis cette voix électronique. Polly sursauta en prenant un air paniqué.

\- Ça veux dire que...

\- Regarde.

Pierre posa la sombreball et brancha un cable qu'il relia au dex de Cynthia. L'écran se couvrit de parasites et aucun pokémon n'apparut. En lieu et place du type, il était marqué "?"

\- " **Missing N°** " signifie que le numéro du pokémon est manquant, si ce numéro manque, c'est que ce pokémon n'existe pas.

\- Elle est restée fermée plus d'une semaine ?

\- À priori non, puisque la chose dedans a étalé les deux pokémon de Cynthia sans difficulté.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Malheureusement elle n'a rien vu.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, il y a la dedans un pokémon qui n'existe pas et capable de mettre une raclée à ceux d'un maître ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Mais... vous n'avez qu'à l'ouvrir !

\- J'ai passé la nuit a essayer. J'ai même empilé trois Steelix dessus pour tenter de la broyer, elle n'a rien du tout. En revanche le sol près du laboratoire est affaissé maintenant.

Cynthia se cacha les mains dans le visage en poussant un très long soupir.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit -reprit Pierre- je souhaite que tu la garde.

\- Mais c'est celle de Mike, je ne...

\- Pour qu'il se réveille en pétard et l'ouvre dans mon labo ? Non merci. Garde la avec toi et préviens moi si tu arrive à l'ouvrir.

\- Très bien. Je... Je vais la garder...

\- C'est très étrange comme situation, j'espère juste qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle horreur contre-nature.

\- Vous êtes super rassurant, c'est sympa de juste me foutre la pression comme ça.

\- Ne sois pas nerveuse, cette chose semble obéir à ton petit ami, je veux simplement que tu la garde hors de sa portée pour le moment.

À demi-rassurée, Polly prit la sombreball du bout des doigts et l'inspecta avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension. Elle appuya sur le bouton mais la voix électronique retentit:

" **Warning Missing N°** "

\- Bien. Je vais la garder.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous veniez avec nous au centre. J'ai prévu un transport pour lui, je vous autorise toutes à rester auprès de lui tout au long du transport. De plus j'ai fait préparer une chambre reservée pour vous ainsi qu'un accès intégral jusqu'à l'endroit ou il sera en surveillance.

Il tendit cinq badges à Polly et reprit:

\- Les accès seront fonctionnels vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans aucune restriction. La sécurité a été prévenue et vous laissera circuler si vous portez votre badge de façon visible. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

\- Je...euh...merci. répondit la jeune fille, étonnée de l'amabilité soudaine de Pierre Rochard.

Pendant ce temps, les deux médecins prélevèrent un peu de sang de la plaie à l'épaule. Il recueillirent le liquide épais et d'un noir extrêmement sombre dans un tube à essai. L'un des deux hommes leva le tube à la lumière en s'exclamant:

\- Nate, regarde ! La lumière ne filtre pas ! C'est...

Le tube se mit à fumer et le plastique se mit à fondre tandis que le sang coulait au sol en faisant également un trou sur le parquet du chalet. Les deux médecins se regardèrent avec les yeux ronds comme des baies mepo puis ils sortirent un petit appareil et un microscope. Ils firent couler quelques gouttes de sang puis le déposèrent dans un petit support qu'ils mirent sous le microscope.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils font ?! Demanda Polly, passablement inquiète.

\- C'est un conteneur contenant une solution basique capable de contenir des acides extrêmement puissants. Répondit le dénommé Nate.

\- Des... acides ?!

Ils regardèrent tour à tour dans l'instrument et sautaient littéralement sur place.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Un truc hallucinant !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Pierre.

\- Venez voir !

Le maitre d'Hoenn s'approcha et regarda à son tour avant de s'exclamer:

\- Bigre ! C'est... impressionnant !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la compagne de Mike, nerveuse.

\- Pour faire simple, le sang de Mike est d'une extrême acidité. De plus les molécules de poison dans son sang se sont intégrées dans son organisme pour en faire partie intégrante.

\- Et en version simplifiée ?!

\- Eh bien le sang de Mike est si corrosif qu'il surpasse notre solution basique et il surpasse sans hésiter les poisons les plus vénéneux que nous connaissions.

\- Ça me semble plus inquiétant qu'autre chose... soupira Polly.

\- Techniquement, il est opérable, mais nous allons devoir trouver un composé qui tolère une acidité pareille. Répondit l'un des neurochirurgiens. Ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est que la base cellulaire du poison me dit quelque chose, on dirait un dérivé un peu étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Cynthia prit un scalpel et piqua la main de Polly par surprise et tendit une goutte de sang aux médecins en disant:

\- Comparez voir avec ça.

Ils se précipitèrent sur l'échantillon et en moins d'une minute ils dansaient sur place.

\- C'est génial ! C'est la molécule de base ! Comment est-ce que vous avez...

Puis le regard alla de Cynthia à Polly, puis de Polly à Mike.

\- Mais alors...

\- Oui. Interrompit Rochard, sévère.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Vous êtes la pour trouver une solution et le soigner, et surtout, pour ne pas poser de questions.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous avez le composé initial je veux que vous trouviez une solution qu'on puisse appliquer en enduit sur la prothèse. Nous retirerons la jambe qui ne devrait plus tenir très longtemps. De plus avec sa croissance il a une jambe plus mince et plus petite que l'autre, il va falloir rajuster ça.

\- Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps... répondit Nate.

\- Nous avons du temps.

\- Et euh... ça va demander beaucoup de travail et d'essais de matières premières et...

\- Nous avons l'argent aussi.

Le duo médical se mit à sourire puis frappèrent leurs mains a plat en se mettant à danser. Polly restait très surprise par l'attitude amicale de Pierre Rochard et son amabilité imperturbable. Elle attendait de voir le revers de la médaille avant d'être enjouée.

\- Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous y allons.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en se dirigeant vers un énorme conteneur.


	162. Chapitre 162: Retour

Polly et les autres suivirent calmement puis le dresseur fut emmené sur une sorte de lit médicalisé, branché à divers appareils. Rochard s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement devant Polly.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement peu professionnel que j'ai pu avoir à l'encontre de votre dresseur. Je veillerais à ce que tout aille pour le mieux que qu'on s'occupe bien de lui. Vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci... glissa Polly, un peu gênée par tant de déférence à son égard.

\- Je vous assure que sa santé reste la priorité de Devon et au nom de la société je mets en gage ma parole d'honneur quant aux soins de votre petit ami.

Polly garda le silence, désormais méfiante vis à vis de la bienveillance sans bornes de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, affable et souriant.

\- Ouais, ok. Enfin, merci quoi.

\- Mais de rien. Les dames d'abord. Fit-il en ouvrant une porte de conteneur.

Un lit était fixé au sol, Mike gisait paisiblement dessus, les traits détendus. Des sieges fixés aux parois étaient disponibles, chacun ayant une ceinture attachée.

\- C'est un peu sommaire mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire en un intervalle aussi court.

\- Je-moi trouver ça très bien Monsieur-caillou! Lança brusquement Rio en prenant forme humaine devant lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant dans sa robe-pull moulante rayée bleu et or. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil. Pour toute réponse il rajusta sa cravate et toussa poliment en s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs.

\- Toujours est-il qu'elle...euh...enfin vous êtes les... bienvenues au centre.

Polly soupira avant de s'installer tranquillement sur une des chaises improvisées. Rapidement tout le monde fut installé et le conteneur refermé. Une petite musique évoquant un air d'ascenseur un peu trop enthousiaste se fit entendre tandis qu'au dehors, des dizaines d'Airmure soulevaient ce transport aérien improvisé.

Le vol dura près de trois heures et se déroula sans le moindre incident et le transfert se passa dans un calme complet. Polly jeta un oeil aux alentours et demanda:

\- Cynthia n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle a dit qu'elle avait à faire ailleurs et qu'elle serait très occupée, et elle a également demandé à n'être contactée qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Répondis Pierre Rochard, paisiblement.

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Il tira le lit ou Mike gisait et les guida dans le complexe. Puis une fois le garçon placé dans le bloc, le groupe fut guidé dans un petit dortoir douillet et nettement plus accueillant que la chambre aseptisée ou Polly était restée l'autre fois. S'inclinant une nouvelle fois poliment, Pierre prit congé des pokémon de Mike et disparut au bout du couloir. Moyade jouait calmement avec son petit badge plastifié tandis qu'Osselait tentait de voir si c'était comestible. Rio s'approcha de Polly et la serra fort dans ses bras en murmurant:

\- Chhhhh Ombre-de-froid pas inquiéter. Tout aller bien pour Ami-de-je...

\- Il passait pour mort et le voir arriver, comme ça... C'était tellement déstabilisant...

\- Ombre-de-froid pas pleurer !

\- Mike, qu'est-ce que te réserve le futur...

\- Ombre-de-froid...

\- Quoi ?

Embarassée, Rio avoua la vision qu'elle avait vécu après l'arène de Joliberges. Polly se mit à blêmir.

\- Mais c'est en partie le contraire de ma vision !

\- Ami-de-je sembler colère...

\- Lorsque tu étais évanouie après le combat à Joliberges, Charles est venu provoquer Mike, il s'est retenu de son mieux et il s'est évanoui à cause du choc de l'inhibiteur, et à moitié dans les vapes, il a mentionner le fait de réduire l'humanité en esclavage !

\- Non ! Ami-de-je jamais faire ça ! Ami-de-je bon !

\- Rio, j'ai sincèrement l'impression que de découvrir que le monde n'était pas en noir et blanc avec les méchants d'un côté et les bons de l'autre l'a bousculé dans ses convictions. Après le retour de la mine j'ai bien senti qu'il était plus amer que d'habitude.

\- Ami-de-je...

\- Ça m'inquiète Rio. Ça m'inquiète énormément. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son..."père".

\- Ami-de-je toujours gentil, toujours agréable !

\- Je crois que ce voyage a secoué sa vision du monde et dans son état tout devient binaire.

\- Mais Ami-de-je pas méchant !

\- Je ne parlerais pas de méchanceté au sens propre, il est loin d'égaler l'autre trouduc' qui repose dans une boîte quelque part la dedans, mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Imagine que Mike continue sa descente dans ses convictions. Avec sa force il est capable d'écraser ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui. Si demain nous ne sommes pas de son avis, il fera quoi ? Il va nous tuer ?

Rio se raidit brusquement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta sur Polly en pleurant de toutes ses forces.

\- M-mais... A-Ami-de-je... pas m-méchant ! Je-moi aimer Ami-de-je ! - Je suis vraiment inquiète, Rio, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends. Lui-même ne sait pas ce qui l'attends, mais sache que je ferais tout pour le ramener à la raison. On ne doit pas le laisser tomber.

\- Ami-de-je besoin nous !

\- Oui, Rio, il aura énormément besoin de nous et nous devrons être là pour lui.

Elle s'étreignirent dans un câlin affectif et Polly annonça aux autres pokémon que Mike aurait besoin de support dès son reveil et qu'il fallait absolument surveiller ses propos ou ses idées pour l'empêcher de dériver dans un manichéisme personnel absolu. Pierre arriva à la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture, le teint rouge et visiblement très nerveux.

\- Polly, je crains qu'il ne recommence à faire une... "rechute", nous n'arriverons plus à le maîtriser très longtemps, venez nous aider s'il vous plaît !

\- J'arrive immédiatemment.

Tous deux foncèrent a travers les couloir et il lui ouvrit la porte sur la salle d'opération ou son petit ami, à mi-chemin dans sa métamorphose, balayait violemment la salle et les meubles dans une colère effroyable. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Il s'immobilisa en la voyant et se mit à gronder d'une voix atrocement déformée :

\- **POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?!**

\- D-du calme, Mike ! C'est moi, Polly ! Tu te souviens de moi hein ?

\- **POUUUURQUUUUOIIIIIIIIIII ?!**

\- Rappelle toi, Lavanville, Unys, toutes ces fois ou nous nous sommes aimés, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas tomber !

\- Poooooooo...llyyyyyy... siffla la chose effroyablement difforme.

\- Oui ! Ta petite Polly ! Je t'aime toujours autant, c'était dur tout ce temps sans toi, alors pitié, calme toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- **RIEN NE VA ! RIEN !**

\- Calme toi... je suis là... il ne va rien t'arriver !

\- **MENSONGES ! CORRUPTION !**

\- De quoi tu parles ?! C'est à cause de Charles ?!

\- **LES HUMAINS SONT FAIBLES ET PATHÉTIQUES ! ILS SONT IMPARFAITS !**

\- Non ils ne le sont pas !

\- **MISÉRABLES PARASITES ! JE LES BRISERAI !**

\- **TU NE VA RIEN BRISER DU TOUT ! Beugla Polly, furieuse. TU N'EST PAS LUI ! CE N'EST PAS TOI !**

L'abomination sembla hésiter un instant et fixa intensément la jeune fille du regard et voyant une hésitation dans son adversaire, elle continua:

\- Tu t'appelle Mike ! Tu es un garçon au grand coeur et qui a un rêve ! On s'est promis d'arriver au bout de se rêve et je ne laisserais pas tomber ! Ni moi, ni les autres ! Le Mike que j'aime a un humour de merde et un corps de rêve, et ça, là, ce n'est pas toi ! Le monde comporte son lot de problèmes et de choses frustrantes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout casser ! Il faut construire un avenir meilleur, un monde un peu plus honnête et ce n'est pas en mettant cette planète à feu et a sang que ça résoudra le problème ! Et tu sais quoi ? -fit-elle en laissant émerger un caillou brillant sur son front- Voilà ma Méga-gemme. Si dans les trente secondes qui viennent tu n'est pas revenu à la raison, je te jure que je la brise et que je te mets une raclée tellement monumentale que Giratina ne trouvera même pas de miettes après que j'en ai terminé avec toi ! N'oublie pas qui tu es et d'ou tu viens ! Ton père est un monstre mais ta mère est une femme courageuse, si elle te voyait elle mourrait de honte, alors maintenant tu va te calmer ou je te jure que je te pulvérise sur le champ.

Les deux protagonistes se toisèrent du regard et l'ambiance qui regnait dans cette pièce évoquait un nuage d'essence prêt à s'enflammer à la moindre étincelle. Il avança sa tête déformée vers elle et se mit a rugir. Polly se transforma en Ectoplasma et poussa un hurlement effroyable, ce qui fit reculer la créature. Cette dernière hoqueta avant d'emettre un rot et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, Polly s'avança vers la masse sombre qui gisait devant elle et murmura:

\- Maintenant regarde au fond de ton coeur et ne reviens que lorsque tu sera redevenu raisonnable.

Elle reprit forme humaine et sortit de la pièce sous le regard admiratif de Pierre qui la félicita. Perturbée par cette bienveillance subite, elle demanda franchement:

\- Pourquoi vous avez changé d'attitude envers moi depuis l'autre jour ?

\- Pour une raison bien simple.

\- J'écoute ?

\- Il n'y a plus que vous pour l'arrêter et ce que je viens de voir confirme mes pensées.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je suis un homme logique et rationnel. Il serait mal avisé de contrarier notre seul rempart entre la paix et un monde en flammes.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- La chose que vous avez réussi à dompter la dedans est capable d'écraser n'importe quoi sur son chemin. Il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le plus fort. Et c'est ce que vous venez de faire. Alors en mon nom et en celui de tous les autres, merci.

Polly resta silencieuse, savourant le mélange entre une excuse et un remerciement. Puis elle répondit à mi-voix:

\- Merci à vous d'essayer de le remettre sur pied, et pas d'inhibiteur cette fois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le risque que ça représente, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Il va s'en sortir, il va se dominer. Ça va le faire. Ayez confiance...

\- Soit. Mais au premier dérapage je ne pourrais pas déroger au protocole et il se retrouvera à nouveau bridé...

\- Gardez l'autre taré en boîte et il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

Pierre soupira avant de rajuster une nouvelle fois son col et sa cravate tout en remerciant Polly qui rentra ensuite au dortoir. Le reste de l'équipe la pressa de question auxquelles elle répondit tout en réitérant son envie d'aider Mike aussi bien physiquement que moralement, en précisant que ce ne serait ni court, ni facile et qu'il aurait besoin de tout le monde.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement tandis que chaque jour elles venaient lui rendre visite. Au bout de la troisième semaine son corps semblait s'être stabilisé et sa main griffue était redevenue normale, il gardait cependant une peau gris perle sur le corps tandis que son buste et sa tête viraient au gris anthracite. Ses cheveux blancs s'étaient parsemés d'éclats argenté ce qui lui donnait un air assez surréaliste lorsqu'une lumière vive éclairait son crâne. Il revint à lui au début de la quatrième semaine. Pierre vint trouver Polly et la regarda d'un air à la fois grave et embarrassé:

\- Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Il a repris conscience mais il ne laisse personne s'approcher. Étant donné les événements récents, je crains qu'il ne fasse un incident

\- Déjà...

\- J'ai voulu lui administrer quelque chose qui le détendrait un peu, mais les machines se sont emballées et j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds. J'ai déjà assez de factures à payer avec ce laboratoire, je ne tiens pas à creuser un puits financier sans fond.

\- Je vois. Et comment ça se présente votre calmant ?

\- C'est soluble, mais il a refusé de prendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Pas possible de le transfuser ?

\- Il a déjà retiré la plupart des câbles que nous lui avions posés pour le préparer à ses nouvelles prothèses. Il a grandi et sa masse osseuse ainsi que musculaire a atteint une densité inhabituelle.

\- Et concrètement, ça donne quoi ?

\- Il pèse près de trois cent kilos.

Polly écarquilla les yeux, effarée, en articulant péniblement.

\- T-t-trois cent ?!

\- Sa structure biologique s'est développée pendant que nous le pensions mort, c'est très certainement un facteur de sa transformation physique. De plus il a vécu comme un pokémon sauvage en pleine nature hostile. Il garde le même corps mais son organisme a optimisé la place disponible, résultant dans une densification spectaculaire.

\- Donc ça entraine des changements pour sa vie de tous les jours ?

\- L'équipe médicale table sur un développement musculaire accru. Il était déjà hors-normes auparavant, ça ne fera qu'accentuer les choses.

\- Il ne pourra jamais devenir vendeur dans un magasin de porcelaine, tant pis.

Pierre Rochard marqua une pause, perturbé par cette pointe d'humour inattendue. Puis reprit la parole:

\- Ça signifie également que si nous le perdons, je doute que quiconque puisse l'arrêter. Vous êtes désormais sa seule sécurité entre le monde et lui.

\- Super, j'ai à peine pas la pression maintenant. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- En dehors de ça il va lui falloir un régime alimentaire très protéiné et...

\- Il mange déjà des pokémon sans les faire cuire.

\- Bon, eh bien je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien la dessus alors. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

\- Soyez prudente. Si ça tourne mal et que vous sentez qu'il vous échappe totalement, je viendrais personnellement en renfort.

\- Je ferais en sorte que personne n'ait à intervenir. Vous auriez une dose de sucre par hasard ?

\- Une... dose de sucre ?!

\- Oui ces petits sachets tubulaires qu'on déchire pour verser dans le café.

\- Je...euh... je dois avoir ça.

\- Donnez moi votre calmant soluble.

Perturbé par cette requête, il obtempéra et l'accompagna dans le local de la pause café. Elle prit une dosette de sucre puis demanda :

\- Bon et niveau boissons vous avez autre chose que de la flotte ou du café ?

\- Euh je... je crois qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte désignée. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, elle avisa une bouteille de Limonade en petit format.

\- Votre calmant.

\- Mais je...

\- Donnez le moi.

Rochard tendit le médicament en sachet qu'elle s'empressa de verser dans la limonade, puis elle versa la dose de sucre dans le sachet de médicament.

\- Je suis prête.

Étonné et curieux, le maître de la région d'Hoenn accompagna Polly auprès du garçon. Elle entra dans la pièce. Il etait assis dans le lit et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici toi.

\- Je viens te rendre visite.

\- Je veux pas de visite. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix.

\- Bien, je constate que le contact avec Eusèbe t'a rendu aussi arrogant que lui.

Mike tiqua nerveusement en faisant une grimace puis détourna le regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur celle de son petit ami.

\- Chéri... ça va aller...

\- **ÇA VA ALLER ?!** Beugla t-il tandis que les appareils branchés se mettaient à sonner.

Pierre Rochard fit un mouvement à l'extérieur mais Polly tendit le bras en faisant "non" de son index avant de répondre:

\- Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- **JE SUIS UN MONSTRE, POLLY ! UN MONSTRE !**

\- En quoi tu es un monstre ?

\- La transformation ! Je me souviens de tout !

\- Et alors ?

\- Polly, je suis...

Elle changea subitement d'apparence, devenant Ectoplasma avant de répondre à son compagnon:

\- Pareil que moi.

Le garçon resta immobile, pris de court et perturbé par la réaction de sa compagne qui continua:

\- Nous sommes pareils toi et moi désormais.

\- Mais je...

\- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai caché la vérité lors de notre rencontre. Alors si tu es un monstre, j'en suis aussi un.

Pierre, qui se tenait au dehors, était stupéfait d'admiration devant le sang-froid de la jeune fille. Il avait redouté une escalade à la colère mais elle semblait maîtriser la sitation sans se laisser démonter. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Polly reprit son apparence humaine en faisant semblant de déchirer le sachet du médicament qui contenait le sucre et le versa ostensiblement dans un verre d'eau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

\- C'est ton médicament, tu devrais le prendre.

D'un revers de son bras de chair, il envoya le gobelet s'ecraser plus loin, répandant son contenu sur le sol en râlant:

\- **J'EN VEUX PAS DE CES MÉDOCS DE MERDE !**

Polly soupira puis fit semblant de trouver la bouteille de Limonade dans un placard.

\- La, de la limonade, ça te dit ?

\- Non.

\- Je mets rien dedans, c'est juste de la Limonade, regarde.

Il fit un sourire en tendant les mains:

\- Amène !

Elle lui tendit la bouteille dont il s'empressa de dévisser le bouchon et de la boire d'un trait en quelques immenses gorgées. Polly se plaça devant la fenêtre et leva discrètement le pouce en regardant Rochard. Il fit un discret geste de félicitations d'un air impressionné. Le garçon sembla se détendre et poussa un long soupir. Ses traits se firent tristes et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bon sang Polly... regarde moi...

\- Je vois un très joli garçon !

\- Rappelle toi de ma vision, puis de la tienne !

\- Rio en a eu une aussi juste avant que Deoxys ne s'en mêle.

\- Quoi ?!

Polly lui décrivit la situation et ce que son amie avait vu, ce qui déclencha une crise de larmes chez son compagnon. Elle le serra dans ses bras, peinée de la situation, et il sanglota dans son cou:

\- C'est ça mon futur, hein ?

\- C'est un futur, ce n'est pas...

\- Tous finissent très mal ! Ou pour moi, ou pour vous, ou pour le reste de la planète ! Ouvre les yeux !

Polly ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser son petit ami avec tendresse puis elle murmura:

\- On trouvera une solution...

\- Tout est négatif quant à mon futur, absolument tout. Ça me décourage !

\- C'est rien, je t'assure qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber !

Il se remit à pleurer puis s'écarta de Polly en geignant:

\- Laisse moi tranquille maintenant s'il te plaît.

\- Mais... et les autres ?

\- Vous me verrez toutes ensembles demain.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ferait plaisir à Rio et les autres, ça te ferait du bien aussi...

\- Une chose à la fois. Demain.

\- Mais... Mike...

Il ne répondit rien et se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à sa petite amie. Sincèrement peinée elle hésitait entre insister et le laisser tranquille mais finalement elle haussa les épaules avant de sortir en secouant la tête. Rochard s'avança vers la jeune fille et se fit rassurant:

\- Il reviens de loin, un peu de repos lui fera du bien. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il a vu ou vécu et je préférerais que vous le ménagiez un peu.

\- Je comprends...

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Le temps sera votre meilleur allié. Ça ira mieux demain j'en suis certain.

\- Puissiez vous avoir raison... souffla Polly, peinée.

\- Merci pour le calmant, je n'y aurais pas pensé !

\- Il raffole des trucs sucrés, mettez lui les médicaments dans des gâteaux et il les mangera sans hésiter.

\- Je note, merci.

\- De rien.

\- Reposez vous aussi, ça vous fera du bien. Demain matin j'ouvrirais a partir de sept heures, vous n'aurez qu'a prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensembles, ça lui remontera le moral

Elle rentra au dortoir, un peu la mort dans l'âme mais néanmoins contente d'avoir pu lui parler. Elle fit un topo de la situation aux autres puis après avoir passé la soirée à jouer au cartes, tout le monde s'endormit paisiblement.


	163. Chapitre 163: Contestation

Polly se réveilla brusquement. En clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sortie de son sommeil. Les pokémon se regardèrent entre eux puis dévisagèrent la jeune fille.

\- Okay, laquelle d'entre vous se sent mal ? Genre le bide en vrac et mal partout ?

Chacun leva la main et la jeune fille secoua la tête avant d'ajouter:

\- Pourtant on a pas tous mangé la même chose ?

\- Quelqu'un vouloir nous morts empoisonnement peut-être. Murmura Tutankafer.

\- Empoisonnés. T'es sérieuse ?

Fluchgeist se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, des bruits de chaussures au pas de course se firent entendre tandis que résonnais une voix dans le couloir:

\- Magnez vous, on ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste !

Tout le monde dans le petit dortoir se figea en se regardant les uns les autres puis Polly annonça:

\- On se calme, c'est probablement un truc pas trop grave, c'est juste une coïncidence. Si l'autre malade mental s'était evadé il y aurait une alarme ou quelque chose. C'est peut-être un vigile qui a fait un malaise si il y avait quoi que ce soit, Pierre nous...

\- **POLLY !** Fit la voix de Rochard dans le couloir. **VIENS VITE !**

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut à toute vitesse, talonnée par les autres pokémon. Arrivant à la hauteur, elle constata que l'homme avait retiré son haut de costume et n'était plus qu'en chemise, les manches relevées. Quoi que ce soit, c'était sérieux.

\- Arceus soit loué, te voilà !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la fille, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer... Je n'ai jamais abordé ce genre de chose auparavant...

\- Ne perdez pas de temps !

\- Mike est entrain de faire un arrêt cardiaque, nous faisons notre possible pour...

\- QUOI ?! Mais comment ?!

\- Il s'est plaint de douleur auprès du garde de nuit. Ce dernier lui a indiqué les antalgiques dans le meuble mais il a avalé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main volontairement. Lorsque le garde s'est précipité, ton petit ami s'est mis à convulser, nous avons fait venir notre médecin d'urgence. Il est compétent et...

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Geignit-elle, des larmes coulant de son oeil valide.

\- Lorsque Mike s'est écroulé, le garde l'a entendu parler comme quoi la situation serait mieux pour le monde entier s'il disparaissait.

\- Mais alors il... c'est...

\- Oui, ton petit ami tente de se suicider.

Fluchgeist poussa un cri aigu tandis que Polly prenait sa forme naturelle sous l'effet du choc de la nouvelle. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au teint cireux débarqua, mal habillé, des cernes sous les yeux. Il se pencha et passa une lumière devant les yeux de Mike qui ne cillèrent pas un seul instant.

\- Bon... Je pense qu'il est trop tard, je vais essayer mon maximum mais ne vous leurrez pas, il est parti.

Polly fondit en larmes dans un gémissement hystérique, regardant son compagnon inanimé gisant sur le sol. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver et le voilà qu'il tentait de mourir seul, muré dans son désespoir. Elle sanglota:

\- **Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!**

\- Il a été loin de tout et a vécu comme un errant pendant plusieurs mois. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a enduré aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Son corps est couvert de cicatrices et la transformation semble profondément l'avoir affecté. Fit Pierre Rochard, peiné.

\- Oh Mike...

\- Mets toi à sa place, il a succombé à ce qu'il ne voulais pas devenir. Je l'ai vu changer de mes propres yeux, ce n'était pas beau à voir et ça semblait extrêmement douloureux. Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, Mike n'était pas au mieux de sa forme lorsque Deoxys s'en est pris à vous. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est le résultat d'un profond bouleversement. Être le fils d'un monstre et en plus devenir soit-même un monstre aussi, c'est rude et...

Il y eut un grondement sourd et une brèche noire apparut sur le mur, comme un éclair d'un noir profond. Un froid glacial en émanait et une effroyable présence se fit ressentir. Tout le monde retint son souffle mais un coup semblant venir de l'autre côté de la brèche, fit trembler tout le complexe. Tutankafer écarquilla les yeux et se mit à reculer lentement, terrifiée. Un autre coup sourd parvint de l'autre côté et la brèche se fendit brusquement de plus en plus.

\- Ne me dite pas que... souffla Pierre, ébahi.

Un rugissement effroyable suivi d'un autre coup se fit entendre. La brèche montait désormais jusqu'au plafond.

\- Ça y est alors. Fit Polly, d'un ton résigné.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Rochard, dubitatif.

\- C'est la fin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas...

\- Nous avons Giratina qui tente de forcer le passage vers notre monde, à quelques mètres du cadavre de son fils. Même si il sait déjà probablement ce qui est arrivé à Mike, je doute qu'il vienne nous serrer la pince.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore à la fin ! Protesta le maitre d'Hoenn, se voulant rassurant.

\- Son plan préparé depuis des décennies viens de tomber à l'eau. Y'a de quoi péter une pile avouez.

\- Mais peut-être que...

Un autre coup fit trembler les murs, le sol ainsi que le plafond, étendant encore la brèche. Si elle s'était allongée, elle ne s'était pas élargie de beaucoup là ou elle avait commencée. Un hurlement qui figea tout le monde de terreur se fit entendre puis un oeil gigantesque, à l'iris rouge, resta quelques instants derrière l'espace provoqué par ce portail entre deux mondes. Si la présence de l'oeil fut brève elle scruta le garçon au sol puis les autres personnes présentes avant de disparaitre. Il y eut un long silence et Polly se demanda si Giratina voulait tout simplement voir de lui-même. Mais sa théorie fut rapidement annulée lorsque un coup incroyable élargit la brèche cette-fois ci. Une tentacule se glissa dans l'interstice et traîna Mike. Affolée, la jeune fille sauta sur le garçon en tentant de le retenir.

\- Mais aidez moi ! On va pas le laisser !

Tout le monde présent dans la pièce se regardait puis regardait la brèche sur le mur.

\- **RIO ! AIDE MOI, BORDEL !**

\- Ami-de-je...

\- **AIDE MOI !**

La tentacule se dégagea soudain et claqua comme un fouet sur Polly, l'envoyant rouler au sol, un mince trait sanglant lui barrant le visage de son front à sa joue en passant sur la paupière de son oeil valide. Le message était passé. " _Résiste et je t'enlève l'autre._ ". S'enroulant autour de la cheville de Mike, la chose serpentine le traîna vers l'ouverture. Mais alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'entrer dans la brèche. La lame d'Exagide s'abattit, sectionnant l'appendice. Osselait tenait la lame d'un air déterminé tandis qu'un effroyable cri retentissait de l'autre côté de la faille. Rochard écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour ramasser le segment de tentacule sectionné.

\- Allez me chercher une cuve de conservation ! Tout de suite !

Sans crier gare, une autre tentacule jaillit en venant saisir osselait a la taille pour l'entrainer. La créature couina et brandit son os à l'horizontale, bloquant brusquement le pokémon dans le passage interdimensionnel. La traction se fit de plus en plus importante et le pokémon se mit à pleurer, terrifié et souffrant de cette force qui le tirait. Tout le monde le fixait d'un air horrifié tandis que l'os commençait à fendre sous l'effort.

Mike se redressa brutalement en inspirant comme un nageur resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. L'os se rompit et la créature tendit une patte avant, brièvement, en gémissant, puis disparut dans le noir de la brèche, sans le moindre son. Sans dire un mot, le dresseur se releva, attira Moyade à lui et fonça avec elle dans le contre-monde tandis que Polly et Pierre tendirent la main de concert pour tenter de le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu. Le dresseur toucha le sol d'un îlot flottant dans le néant, puis plaçant ses mains en porte-voix, il hurla:

" **C'EST ÇA, FUIS COMME UN LÂCHE APRÈS T'EN ÊTRE PRIS À UN FAIBLE !** "

Un rugissement se fit entendre et Giratina apparut non loin en pulvérisant un petit ilot contenant un village avant de foncer vers le garçon. Mike lança à Moyade:

\- Le portail est encore là, tu prends Osselait et je retiens cet abruti.

\- Mooooo !

\- Ne discute pas !

\- Moyade !

\- **C'EST NON !**

Il fonça sur Giratina dans un bond spectaculaire et s'accrocha à la tentacule ou était enserré le corps inerte d'Osselait. Il mordit dedans, et sous l'effet de surprise, le dragon relâcha sa proie. Saisissant le pokémon d'une main, il le lança à Moyade en criant:

\- **MAINTENANT FILE ! JE VOUS RETROUVERAIS PLUS TARD !**

Le pokémon aquatique rattrapa le corps, hésita un instant à venir en aide au dresseur mais elle avait eu un ordre et quelque chose en elle lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tirant le corps inanimé d'Osselait, elle parvint à s'extraire par la brèche et le déposa délicatement sur le sol.

\- **OU EST MIKE ?!** Glapit Ectoplasma, terrifiée.

\- Moooooyadeeee...

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Rochard, inquiet.

\- Il... il est resté pour retenir Giratina...

\- Ce pauvre garçon va se faire tuer !

\- C'est bien ce que je crains, mais je ne vois qu'une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je vais aller le rechercher. Hors de question qu'il reste la bas dedans !

\- Ami-de-je...

\- Oui Rio, il est parti affronter son paternel, je me demande si c'est pas une forme de suicide super élaborée en fait.

\- Moyaaaaaadeee...

\- Je sais qu'il veut pas qu'on intervienne, mais c'est mon petit ami et je refuse de le laisser jouer au con.

\- Moo !

\- Non, vous restez là, c'est Rio qui s'occupera de tout. Si on reviens pas, trouvez Cynthia et détruisez l'orbe Platine ou planquez le, jetez le dans un volcan, que sais-je, mais Giratina ne doit jamais mettre une griffe dessus !

Exagide tenta de s'interposer mais Polly l'écarta en murmurant:

\- Il faut le faire, restez là. Si ça ne marche pas, je compterais sur vous.

Puis elle franchit la brèche. De l'autre côté, une cacophonie de sons atroces lui vrilla subitement la tête tandis qu'elle vit Giratina et une version miniature de lui-même, quoique plutôt difforme, entrain de se battre à coup de tentacules, de griffures et de morsures. Elle se voyait mal intervenir dans cette querelle familiale sans se faire blesser. Si Giratina semblait l'emporter en force brute, son petit ami se montrait plus agile, de sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prendre le dessus. Une attaque était inenvisageable au risque de blesser celui qu'elle voulait aider. Elle entendit une voix rocailleuse et aigue à la fois, comme des vocalises terrifiantes.

\- **JE NE SERAIS PAS TON PORTAIL, NI TA CLÉ, NI QUOI QUE CE SOIT !**

\- _**C'EST TON DESTIN, TU NE PEUX Y ÉCHAPPER !**_

\- **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! DEPUIS QUE TU T'EN ES MÊLÉ C'EST UN BORDEL DANS MON CORPS ET DANS MA TÊTE !**

\- _**ENFANT INGRAT ! JE T'AI SAUVÉ LA VIE !**_

\- **J'AI PAS DEMANDÉ À ÊTRE SAUVÉ !**

\- _**SI C'EST LA MORT QUE TU VEUX, TU L'AURA ! RRRRRRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**_

Leurs têtes se percutèrent brutalement et ils roulèrent sur un îlot flottant, leurs corps enroulés, chacun cherchant à mordre l'autre et à se défendre en même temps. Polly ne savait que faire pour venir en aide à son petit ami, mais il était clair pour elle qu'il y avait a l'oeuvre des forces qui la dépassaient de loin. C'était comme le fétu de paille qui voyait la tempête faire rage juste au bout du champ. Lorsque Giratina redressa la tête, elle croisa son regard et il relâcha son compagnon en sifflant:

- _ **Tiens tiens tiens, une visiteuse... si ton dernier séjour t'a plu, je t'invite à rester ici pour toujours.**_

Mike redressa sa tête en se tortillant et vit Giratina qui s'avançait vers elle. Pris de panique, il se rua après le dragon en glapissant:

\- **POLLY ! VA T-EN !**

\- Mais... je ne peux pas te laisser tomber !

\- **TIRE TOI J'AI DIT !**

\- Non ! Rappelle toi notre promesse ! Rappelle toi ces moments passés ensembles ! Je sais que je suis une égoiste jalouse, mais je ne suis pas une lâche ! Une promesse est une promesse, c'est toi ou rien !

Se changeant en Ectoplasma, elle lança une gigantesque Ball'ombre sur le pokémon qui lui fonçait dessus mais il la dévia d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

\- **POLLY, NON !**

Il fonça de toutes ses forces sur Giratina et dévia de peu la mâchoire gargantuesque qui allait avaler sa petite amie. Les deux pokémon se battaient avec une fureur qui faisait trembler tout le contre-monde et Polly en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mike était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de regarder. Son oeil valide se remplit de larmes et elle serra les poings.

\- Tous ces combats, une méga-gemme, sept badges... et je suis incapable de l'assister... autant m'en aller tout de suite !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour un petit éclat lumineux attira son regard. Giratina étira son cou avant de se pencher et elle vit un petit objet rond et scintillant d'un blanc argenté logé dans un repli de la gorge du pokémon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle courut vers les deux combattants et planta ses griffes dans la peau de Giratina.

\- Bon sang, je t'ai dit de partir ! Pesta son compagnon, le souffle court.

Ne repondant rien, elle fit un saut et planta ses griffes autour de la gemme en criant:

\- Tire moi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- **TIRE !**

Il étira ses tentacules et tira de toutes ses forces sur sa compagne. Elle pouvait sentir que la chose ronde était incrustée dans la chair de Giratina et au vu du hurlement qu'il lança, ce n'était pas agréable. Puis brusquement, dans une giclée poisseuse elle arracha l'objet et se rattrapa en un roulé boulé sur le sol. Son petit ami s'immobilisa tandis que Giratina se tordait au sol en hurlant:

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Elle regarda le petit objet entre ses mains. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau a l'orbe platiné mais en beaucoup plus petit.

\- Viens ! Fit-elle à Mike, qui reprenait forme humaine.

\- A-attends, je veux...

\- Rien a attendre, on décroche !

Elle tira son petit ami par l'épaule et ils franchirent le portail en sens inverse, se retrouvant dans le laboratoire. Le garçon se trémoussait sur lui-même comme si il était pris de démangeaisons mais Giratina revenait à la charge. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défoncer le passage, il y eut un bruit sourd et sa tête buta contre un mur invisible. Furieux, il poussa un rugissement assourdissant puis tenta une seconde fois de sortir de force. Il buta à nouveau contre un mur invisible. Le groupe médusé assista alors à une déferlante de rage de la part du pokémon légendaire dont les cris se muèrent en lamentations. Donnant un coup de tout son corps, il cogna à nouveau pour se retrouver interrompu par une sorte de champ de force transparent. Polly observa le joyau rond dans sa main et Mike lui prit soudainement.

\- Hé !

\- Attends...

Il passa sa main dans la brèche sans effort puis la retira tandis qu'une tentacule de Giratina se retrouvait bloquée à l'endroit ou il avait passé ses doigts quelques instants auparavant. Son visage s'eclaira d'un sourire et il s'exclama:

\- C'est grâce à ça qu'il parvenait à un peu rentrer dans notre monde !

\- Hein ?

\- Polly ! C'est comme l'orbe Platine, mais en plus petit !

\- Mais alors...

\- On viens de résoudre le problème ! Giratina ne pourra plus jamais sortir !

\- Mike...

\- Je suis pas condamné à vivre ces futurs de merde alors ! Plus de conflit, plus de Giratina qui se tape l'incruste !

\- Attends chéri, je doute que ce soit aussi simple que ça...

\- **Hé le vieux t'a vu ça ? T'es coincé pour toujours ! Ha ! Tu peux faire une croix sur tes rêves de conquête et de vengeance merdique ! Hahahaha !**

Le dragon s'approcha lentement, ouvrant très grand ses yeux, visiblement très en colère.

\- Tralalalala ! Ton plan de merde tu peux te l'enfiler bien profond dans le...

\- Mike ! Ce n'est pas une raison, si jamais il a un plan de secours il va te tuer !

\- Il a rien du tout comme plan ! On a son seul moyen de passage !

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- **Au fait, " _papa_ ", t'es carrément un gros crétin et tu viens de te faire entuber par ton propre gosse, ça la fout mal hein ?! Hahahahaha ! T'es vraiment trop naze ! Hahahahahaha !**

Le garçon était écroulé de rire sur le sol, se tenant le ventre et pleurant d'hilarité. Sa petite amie surveillait Giratina du coin de l'oeil mais il semblait réellement bloqué par une sorte de mur invisible. Il gronda puis se mit à rouer la brèche de coups, mais rien ne passait hormis ses rugissements de désespoir.

\- Si seulement je pouvais fermer cette brèche, je t'entendrais plus brailler comme un con parce que...

La brèche se referma un clin d'oeil sur toute la longueur comme si il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit. Pierre regarda le garçon d'un air ébahi tandis que ce dernier faisait un geste circulaire. Sur le mur, un rond se fit et un portail circulaire se fit. Giratina se tenait toujours la, mais ne pouvait toujours pas sortir. Le portail se referma et Mike rapprocha l'objet de son visage avant de souffler:

\- Polly, je contrôle l'accès au contre-monde !


	164. Chapitre 164: Influence

Tout le monde retenait son souffle en fixant le garçon qui contemplait l'objet dans sa main comme un explorateur ayant découvert un trésor inestimable.

\- Bien. Super. Déclara calmement Polly. Maintenant donne moi ça s'il te plaît. Ton problème est résolu, on peux passer à autre chose.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi je te le donnerais ?

\- Mike... s'il te plaît, donne moi ça, tu n'en a pas besoin dans l'immédiat.

\- Rien du tout. Il est venu à moi, je vais le garder.

\- Alors de un, c'est moi qui l'ai arraché à Giratina.

\- Je t'ai aidé !

\- De deux, je ne vois pas ce que tu compte en faire.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux ! Si quelqu'un me cherche des emmerdes, portail et bye-bye !

\- Hola, il n'est pas question de balancer qui que ce soit où que ce soit. J'insiste, donne moi ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah ouais ? Et si je balance Eusèbe, qui va se plaindre hein ?

\- Je...

\- Plus de menace permanente. J'ouvre, on le balance et il meurt ou se démerde avec l'autre givré qui squatte les lieux. Dans tous les cas on est gagnants !

\- Mike, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable...

\- **JE SUIS RAISONNABLE !** Rugit-il, les yeux agrandis par la fureur et ses iris rouges pulsant comme deux lampes rouge sang.

\- Bon. Tout le monde va se détendre. Lança Pierre Rochard en joignant les paumes de ses mains et en inspirant profondément.

\- Et toi le scientifique complètement taré, tu t'approche pas.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda calmement le maître en fixant fermement Mike du regard.

Une brèche apparut entre ses jambes tandis que le garçon sifflait d'une voix rauque:

\- Bouge le petit doigt, petit maître de pacotille, et tu te prends un aller simple.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'a entendu.

\- Jusque là j'étais tolérant mais tu...

Rochard trébucha tandis que la brèche s'élargissait encore, manquant de peu de le faire basculer complètement.

\- Mike, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide ! Implora sa compagne, terrifiée par son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pleurnicheuse, tu veux aussi y faire un séjour ?

Elle devint livide tandis qu'une lueur circulaire apparaissait sous ses jambes. Toujours de cette même voix affreuse, il continua:

\- C'est vrai que tu es de la bas toi, ça devrait pas faire de différence. Peut être que si tu le saute vous aurez un joli petit bébé monstrueux qui vous obéira au doigt et à l'oeil !

\- **MIKE !** S'exclama la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si j'en suis là c'est à cause de toi ! Et regarde ou on en est ! Tu m'a menti, manipulé, trahi, utilisé ! Adélaïde est morte, je suis mort, des innocents sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire !

\- Je t'en supplie, calme toi !

\- Alors tout le monde se sert de moi et maintenant que j'ai de quoi faire ce que je veux en main, vous chiez tous dans vos frocs ?! Comme par hasard !

\- Ne sois pas aussi négatif !

\- J'appelle pas ça négatif mais réaliste !

\- Mike... pitié...

\- Là, subitement tu me demande, pourtant tu t'es déjà passée de mon avis à de multiple reprises. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je ne déciderais pas désormais.

Elle s'immobilisa, défit calmement son ruban de concours accroché dans ses cheveux, puis retira la broche qu'il lui avait offerte. Plaçant le tout dans sa main, elle s'approcha de pierre et s'accroupit au bord de la brèche en tenant les deux objets du bout des doigts et annonça:

\- Si tu t'en fiche, ça ne te genera pas que je jette ces deux cochonneries sans valeur.

Le garçon esquissa une vilaine grimace et Polly vit que l'humain luttait âprement au fond de ce corps face a l'influence de l'orbe. Malgré la mimique dégoutante, il n'esquissa pas un seul geste. Elle laissa glisser les deux objets très légèrement et il s'avança d'un pas en tendant la main et en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je sais que ton coeur est encore quelque part la dessous, alors si tu accorde la moindre once d'importance à ce qui se passe, c'est le moment ou jamais de me le prouver.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, tiraillé au plus profond de son être. La grimace se fit pire encore puis en poussant un long soupir, il tendit le petit orbe à sa compagne.

\- Três bien... prends le...

Polly se redressa lentement puis prit lentement la sphère des mains de son compagnon et elle s'empressa de la donner à Tutankafer qui l'avala d'une bouchée.

\- Ici Ami-de-je pas prendre.

\- Merci. Maintenant j'espère qu'il reviendra à la raison.

\- Ça devrait aller. Conclut Mike, une pointe de deception dans la voix.

Pierre Rochard soupira d'aise, ses épaules redescendant légèrement maintenant que la menace était dissipée. Mike ecarquilla soudainement les yeux et se précipita vers le corps sans vie d'Osselait.

\- **Non ! Non non non non !**

\- Mooooo... fit le pokémon, peinée.

\- **Pas toi mon vieux ! Merde !**

\- C'est... c'est trop tard... renifla Polly, larmoyante.

Le corps du pokémon se teintait de violet et Mike serrait les poings de colère et de frustration, la rage au ventre. Puis prenant une profonde inspiration, il annonça:

\- **Non.**

\- H-hein ? Fit sa petite amie, surprise.

\- J'ai déjà perdu Waldgeist, je refuse d'abandonner.

\- Mais...

Se mettant a genoux, le dresseur ferma les yeux et faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales, il émit un son continu et lancinant. Ses mains entrèrent dans le corps sans vie de l'Osselait et il en tira une boule lumineuse brunâtre. La faisant rouler entre ses doigts, il se mit à la malaxer avec dextérité et précision. Rochard avait sorti une caméra et filmait la scène, fasciné. Polly avait légèrement reculé tandis que les autres pokémon semblaient hypnotisés par la scène.

Mike écrasa soudain l'âme qu'il avait entre ses mains, puis elle reprit une forme sphérique mais se teinta d'un vert-bleu à la teinte spectrale. Puis il la replongea dans le corps du pokémon qui fut agité d'un sursaut. Devant une assistance médusée, Osselait se redressa lentement. Sa peau était d'un violet foncé et il semblait avoir grandi au point que le crane qu'il portait en masque se fendait en etoile au dessus de son museau. S'étirant, il soupira et geignit d'une voix grave.

\- **Ossatueurrrrrr.**

\- Mais... Mais... Mais... fit Polly terrorisée.

\- Incroyable. Fit Rochard, ébahi.

\- Incroyable ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Oui ! Cela confirme ce que m'a dit Kiawe !

\- " _Qui ah ouais_ " ?!

\- Kiawe ! D'Alola !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Pierre ouvrit son pokédex qui annonça clairement:

" _ **Espèce découverte à Alola. Ossatueur, le pokémon Gard'Os:** Il pleure la mort de ses alliés et leur bâtit des sépultures aux coins des chemins sous forme de monticules de terre caractéristiques._ "

C'est un pokémon découvert là-bas, mais seuls les gens d'Alola possédaient le savoir et la connaissance pour ce genre de choses. Mais j'ai peur que ça entraine des conséquences pour tout le monde. Je vais passer un coup de fil en urgence, restez là. L'homme s'absenta tandis que l'Ossatueur regardait autour de lui, peiné. Mike était debout, lui posant une main sur la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Sa petite amie s'approcha lentement et demanda dans un murmure:

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Donne moi la main.

\- Hein ?

\- Donne moi ta main, s'il te plaît.

Légèrement hésitante, elle leva sa main et la posa dans la paume de celle de Mike. Elle sentit le vide se faire dans sa tête puis un flot de sensations vint remplir ce vide. De la peine, de la joie, de la colère, de la compassion, de la frustration, de la satisfaction. Tout se précipitait dans son crâne comme un torrent sauvage dévalant une montagne. Elle vit les parents de Mike, plus jeunes. Puis elle vit Eusèbe, bien plus jeune aussi. Au bout de quelques instants la révélation se fit toute seule. C'était l'enfance de son petit ami et elle la vivait en étant à la place de Mike.

Relâchant la main de son compagnon, Polly tremblait, secouée par le réalisme de la vision. Mais le dresseur lui prit la main à nouveau et elle eut la sensation d'être lancée a travers un grand vide. Lorsqu'elle put se focaliser sur quelque chose, elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant, comme des pieds frappant le sol rythme puis des voix s'élevèrent:

- **TUE LE ! TUE LE ! TUE LE ! TUE LE ! TUE LE ! TUE LE !**

Elle était redevenue une fantominus et la foule rassemblée en cercle dans des gradins en piteux état scandait. Un Carapuce gisait au sol, saignant et pleurant, probablement entrain d'agoniser. Elle se tourna et vit Alexandre qui brandissait un bâton muni d'une pointe d'ou un arc électrique jaillissait de façon intermittente. Il criait:

- **ALLEZ SALE BÊTE ! TERMINE CE QUE TU A COMMENCÉ !**

Elle se mit à pleurer tandis que les spectateurs scandaient la mise à mort de son adversaire. Réprimant un sanglot, elle murmura:

\- N-non...

Derrière, le Ranger s'impatientait.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Fantominus recula, dégoûtée, puis l'homme abattit son baton à de nombreuses reprises sur elle, avec une brutalité et une rage inouie:

\- **Sale petite merde ! Une chromatique qui ne veut pas se battre ! Tu ne sers a rien ! Meme pas foutue d'achever ses adversaires ! Jérôme, remets moi cette chiure dans sa cage ! Et pas d'eau ni de bouffe, peut-être qu'elle finira par piger le concept !**

Une main gantée la saisit et elle fut précipitée au fond d'une cage miteuse et puante, recevant plusieurs coups dans un but de dressage. Son geolier cracha sur elle avant d'ajouter:

\- Tsk. Je comprends pas pourquoi le boss s'acharne avec toi. Si t'avais pas été chromatique tu serais déjà dans la fosse à cadavres.

La porte claqua puis le pokémon s'avança pour voir l'arène. Une Electrode jaillit et des éclairs vinrent électrocuter Carapuce et il explosa peu après dans une hilarité générale. La vision s'interrompit et elle se retrouva en larmes et à genoux à coté de son petit ami. Il s'accroupit en murmurant:

\- Quelle violence...

\- Je ne...

\- C'est fini Polly, je suis là...

\- Plus jamais ça !

\- Non, plus jamais ça.

\- Je... Oh Mike...

\- Pardon de t'avoir imposé ce souvenir.

\- Je n'ai connu que ça. La survie du plus fort.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux certains traits de ton caractère.

\- Je n'avais jamais su à quel point Eusèbe te haïssait.

Ossatueur s'avança vers Polly et la serra délicatement dans ses bras en grognant affectueusement.

\- M-merci... fit-elle en caressant la tête du pokémon.

Pierre reparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Excellente nouvelle, Kiawe va venir en personne !

\- Hein ?! Fit le dresseur, surpris.

\- C'est un chamane de la tribu d'Ohana sur l'île d'Akala, à Alola. Il possède un Ossatueur comme le tien, lorsque je lui ai montré la vidéo il a paru extrêmement intéressé.

\- Attendez... C'était lui que je devais rencontrer pour je sais pas trop quoi ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Cynthia m'a parlé de discuter avec Kiméra et elle devait m'envoyer consulter un de ces charlatans.

\- Oh. Kiméra elle-même...

\- Quoi ?! C'est elle la chamane ?!

\- Non ! Mais elle connait en effet quelqu'un de très versé dans cet art occulte. Mais ce n'est pas Kiawe.

\- Je sens venir le plan miteux avec un type complètement sénile et gâteux au fond d'une grotte bidon à perpète-les-ouilles. Maugréa Polly, sarcastique.

\- Non, si Cynthia a mentionné la connaissance de Kiméra, je préfère être à ma place que la votre. Fit Rochard en frémissant.

\- Attendez une minute... fit Mike en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi un type comme vous est mal à l'aise sur une chose aussi triviale ?

\- Je... Je suis un homme de science.

\- Justement, ce baratin mystico-charabia devrait vous faire rire, et là vous semblez inquiet...

\- Je peux juste te dire que Giratina sera le dernier de tes problèmes quand tu aura rencontré cette personne.

Polly devint livide en se crispant mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, une silhouette déboula à toute allure pour se jeter sur le garçon.

\- M-maman ?!

\- Oh mon petit gâteau à la baie Repoi, ne me fait plus jamais une telle frayeur !

\- Mais je...

\- J'ai passé près d'un an, persuadée que tu était mort et voilà que nous recevons de tes nouvelles par Mme Cynthia !

\- A-ah...euh...je vais... bien.

\- Mon pauvre petit chou a la baie Remu, quelle frayeur !

Polly et Rio pouffèrent en entendant la femme qui etreignait son fils. Elle s'écarta un peu en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds puis lança:

\- Tu es beau, grand et fort, je suis certaine que vous ferez de beaux petits-enfants en pleine santé !

Il y eut un long silence au courant du quel Polly fit une vilaine grimace contrariée puis Mike rattrapa maladroitement la situation:

\- Pour le... euh... moment c'est pas franchement... à l'ordre du jour.

\- Ça viendra bien assez tôt, j'en suis certaine ! Bon, au moins tu va bien. Je peux enfin revivre. Tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles tout de même !

\- J'avais pas franchement la tête à ça...

\- Et c'est quoi cet hématome sur ta joue ? C'est encore ce gredin de gosse de riche qui te fait des misères ? Attends que je lui mette la main dessus, je vais lui tirer les oreilles !

Pierre écarquilla les yeux, puis dans une mimique assez laide, il se retint d'un fou rire, lui donnant l'air d'un handicapé facial pris d'une crise d'éternuements.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il rigole ? Murmura Polly. Un mec me fait ça à un rencard je me casse illico, c'est horrible...

\- Personne n'est parfait après tout...

Une fois qu'il eut regagné son calme habituel, il se rhabilla en plissant ses manches de chemise puis remit sa veste de costume. Un conteneur transparent contenant un liquide bleu clair était posé sur des roulettes, dedans flottait le tentacule sectionné de Giratina.

\- Une minute. Objecta la jeune fille. Où vous allez avec ça ?

\- Eh bien je vais le donner à mon équipe afin qu'ils l'étudient.

\- Pour faire quoi cette fois ? Une arme ? Un poison ? Une bactérie ? Des expériences contraires à l'éthique ?

\- Une métamorphe ayant un petit ami hybride qui me fait une leçon de déontologie, c'est assez drôle. Répondit froidement Rochard, vexé.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, rajouta le garçon pour défendre sa compagne, c'est qu'au premier truc bizarre j'ouvre une brèche et je le renvoie à son propriétaire.

\- Mais ça nous permettra de mieux comprendre ta biologie, nous pourrions faire des avancées cruciales pour la science et la médecine !

\- Eh bien je vous suggère de faire une conférence avec le proprio de ce membre, je suis certain qu'il sera compréhensif. Une créature capable de détruire la planète est forcément utilisable d'un point de vue pacifique, tout le monde sait ça. Répondit-il, amer.

\- Je ne...

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais n'oubliez jamais d'ou ça viens et à qui c'est. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Oui, Ossatueur devait évoluer à Alola dans la version d'origine mais ça ne colle pas avec les projets que j'ai pour Mike et son équipe, cependant il y aura bien quelque chose à Alola et je parlerais plus en détail d'Ossatueur à ce moment là. Je suis en pleine rédaction de la suite, la publication ralentira une ou deux semaines puis ce sera direction la suite ! J'ai encore quelques trucs à raconter et des surprises à écrire !_


	165. Chapitre 165: Arrangement

\- Où est papa ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Il est resté dehors. Les endroits de science et d'armée ne l'ont jamais mis à l'aise, tu devrais aller le retrouver.

\- Ouais. Je vais faire ça. Merci d'avoir fait venir mes parents, maître Rochard.

\- De rien.

Le dresseur avisa l'horloge située en hauteur et vit qu'il était huit heures du matin. La nuit avait été courte. Polly et les autres commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue en baillant et en s'étirant.

\- Allez vous reposer. Fit Mike à ses pokémon.

\- Mais et ton père ?

\- C'est pas un type à l'aise en groupe, allez vous recoucher, je vous rejoindrais après.

\- Quelle nuit...

Polly embrassa son petit ami sur la joue et elle disparut, suivie par les pokémon. Pierre quitta les lieux à son tour et Mike lui emboîta le pas avec sa mère. Le maître d'Hoenn indiqua une chambre à la femme puis Mike sortit seul du laboratoire. Il trouva son père adoptif faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée.

\- Papa ?

\- Ah, tu es là.

\- Oui.

\- Content de voir que tu t'en es sorti mon gars.

\- Je suis désolé si vous avez cru que...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Rochard m'a fait le topo sur ta situation ces derniers mois. On a dit à ta mère que tu était devenu amnésique et que tu t'était perdu seul.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Ta mère est très fragile. Te revoir alors que tu avais été déclaré décédé est suffisamment éprouvant pour elle, il est inutile de la charger émotionnellement. J'ai déjà cru qu'elle devenait folle après ta mort supposée, contentons nous de ça pour le moment.

\- Ouais. Je comprends.

\- Je... Je sais que j'ai pas été le meilleur paternel au monde. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux mais j'aurais du faire plus.

\- Papa...

\- Je ne suis pas ton père biologique mais tu sera toujours mon fils.

Le dresseur sera l'homme contre lui puis répondit:

\- Mon paternel biologique est un gros con. Tu a rien à lui envier, je t'assure.

\- J'aurais du mettre le hola avec l'autre tête de lard.

\- Qui, Eusèbe ?

\- Ouais. Il a pas été très tendre avec toi et j'ai pas osé trop intervenir à cause de ses parents.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Ça me fait d'autant plus de peine que depuis votre enfance, il venait régulièrement à la maison, et ça me faisait plaisir de te voir avec un ami...

\- Un ami... ?

\- Un humain quoi.

\- Oh.

\- Ton affinité avec les pokémon d'un certain type nous avait inquiété lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère. J'ai vite compris que tu avais des gènes " _inhabituels_ ".

\- Malheureusement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était ton seul ami et nous étions contents pour toi. Ça me fait de la peine de ne rien avoir pu faire pour ça.

\- Te bile pas papa.

\- Voir son meilleur ami retourner sa veste du jour au lendemain et une amitié qui se transforme en calvaire. Je sais pas ce que tu a fait à la vie mais elle semble avoir une dent contre toi.

\- Bienvenue dans mon quotidien...

\- J'ai appris pour Adélaïde aussi. Je ne savais pas. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé exactement mais en creusant un peu dans les journaux, j'ai découvert ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ah. Fit Mike, visiblement surpris.

\- Pauvre gamine. Le fils Ottersmang ne l'a pas sauvée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement la dessus ?

\- Peu après la mort d'Adélaïde, ses parents sont montés au manoir de la famille Ottersmang. Ça a gueulé et il y a eu des coups de poings échangés entre les hommes.

\- Et ensuite ?!

\- Ben ça s'est su dans le village puis quelques temps après ils ont été envoyés en prison. Depuis plus personne ne leur adresse la parole au village. Quand leur gosse est mort dans cet accident de fusée, personne n'est venus les voir.

\- Ça ne me surprends pas vraiment.

\- Mais les Théodore s'en sont jamais remis. Ils ont déménagé et changé de nom, après on a perdu leur trace. Et dire qu'elle venait à la maison tous les matins d'école pour t'accompagner.

Mike eut les larmes aux yeux tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient. Son père continua:

\- Mais je suis persuadé que ce deal a précipité les choses au final.

\- Un... deal ?! Quel deal ?

\- Ben avec Adélaïde et Eusèbe.

\- A-attends, de quoi tu parle ?!

\- Les gamins étaient fiancés officieusement, il était question d'un mariage arrangé à leur majorité mais la fille Théodore était pas franchement emballée.

Le garçon se raidit et sentit ses muscles tressaillir sous sa peau. Il avait l'impression que le sang lui montait à la tête et qu'elle allait éclater.

\- Mais ou était le problème ?!

\- C'était toi le problème.

\- H-heib ?!

\- Elle avait le béguin pour toi et ça compromettait l'arrangement. Comme on pouvait pas te payer d'études dans d'autres écoles, les parents d'Adélaïde sont venus nous demander de ne plus vous laisser ensembles et c'est a cause de l'avarice d'une famille que tu a perdu ton meilleur ami.

Le dresseur avait serré les poings et tremblait sous l'effet de la nouvelle.

\- La fille Théodore en pinçait serieusement pour toi mais tout le monde dans les deux familles lui a dit qu'Eusèbe était le seul mec qu'elle devait convoiter. Après ça, tu a souffert parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas si elle devait écouter son coeur ou ses parents.

\- Mais comment tu es au courant ?!

\- J'ai trouvé sa mère devant la tombe un matin, et quand j'ai voulu lui parler, elle m'a dit que tout ça était de ta faute.

\- Mais je n'y suis pour absolument rien !

\- C'est ce que j'ai répondu aussi et c'est la qu'elle a vidé son sac au sujet de l'arrangement entre les Ottersmang et les Théodore.

\- Oh Adélaïde...

\- Désolé fiston, mais tu avais le droit de savoir la vérité.

\- Et aujourd'hui elle est morte à cause de moi...

\- Tu n'y est pour rien gamin. Elle a suivi l'autre crétin, tu n'y peux rien si elle n'avait pas le courage de dire merde à sa famille et de suivre son coeur plutôt que sa raison. Tu a écouté ton coeur et regarde ou tu en est !

Le dresseur resta silencieux un instant puis répondit:

\- Lorsque Polly est apparue dans ma vie, je ne savais pas qui elle était ni pourquoi on s'est rencontrés. À partir de cette rencontre Adélaïde s'est montrée très dure avec moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi...

\- La jalousie rends souvent les gens odieux avec ceux qu'ils aiment...

\- Si j'avais su...

\- C'est bien ça le truc, fiston. " _Si_ ". Avec des " _Si_ " on mettrait Illumis en bouteille. - Mais !

\- Tu peux pas remonter le temps et changer les choses, elles sont ce qu'elles sont et il faut vivre avec. Parfois les gens n'écoutent pas les choix raisonnables.

\- Tu dit ça comme si tu parlait en connaissance de cause.

\- Tes grands-parents n'ont pas accepté que je me case avec " _une clocharde ayant un gosse_ ".

Mike sursauta en entendant cette dernière phrase.

\- Mais je ne les ai jamais connus ?!

\- Évidemment, on m'a chassé de la famille par après.

L'homme leva la tête en regardant dans le lointain tandis qu'il plongeait les mains dans ses poches, l'air blasé.

\- À croire que le monde est bloqué dans des boucles répétitives...

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est juste qu'à un moment donné, il y a des décisions à prendre et il faut en assumer les conséquences en vivant avec.

\- Mais pourquoi me dire tout ça ?!

\- Si tu en es la aujourd'hui c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Oui enfin je suis pas convaincu que...

\- Ne regrette pas tes choix. Adélaïde a eu le choix et elle n'a pas pu se décider, c'est triste mais tant pis pour elle. De plus vu ton apparence aujourd'hui je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais été mieux loti.

\- Je vois.

\- Ce que je veux que tu retienne c'est que la vie nous impose des choix compliqués et difficiles mais il faut accepter les choix que l'on fait. C'est pas toujours facile et on a souvent des regrets. Faut pas s'attarder dessus.

Le dresseur resta silencieux et pendant un moment il n'y eut d'autre bruit que celui du vent à travers les arbres. Mike soupira puis son père reprit la parole.

\- En tout cas, tu semble bien parti pour accomplir ton rêve de jeunesse. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'accroche comme ça.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu ce rêve idiot de voyager à travers la planète j'aurais probablement fait demi-tour rapidement pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Désolé de t'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues pour t'empêcher de devenir dresseur mais on voulait que tu vive tranquillement.

\- Je sais, je ne vous en veux pas. J'aurais probablement fait pareil à votre place.

\- T'es un bon gamin, baisse pas les bras et accomplis ton rêve. Quoi que tu sois et quoi que tu devienne, on sera toujours là et la porte de la maison sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi et tes amis, pokémon ou non.

\- Merci papa.

Mike le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui puis regarda le soleil levé depuis peu au dessus de l'horizon. L'avenir lui paraissait momentanément moins sombre et une lueur d'espoir naissait dans son coeur. Il s'étira en murmurant:

\- Tout n'es pas figé, je lutterais jusqu'au bout. Ça va le faire.

Prenant congé de son père adoptif, Mike rentra dans le laboratoire. Ouvrant la porte du dortoir, Mike se glissa dans le lit de Polly pour se blottir contre elle puis il s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit agité par les récentes révélations. Il fut reveillé en milieu d'après-midi par sa compagne qui le couvrait de baisers tandis que son oeil valide pétillait d'amour. Il lui sourit et lui caressa la chevelure avec affection.

\- Rochard t'attends, tes nouvelles prothèses sont prêtes. Dit-elle en souriant. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Ce chapitre était publié Dimanche soir selon FFnet, mais le site semble avoir mangé le chapitre. L'écriture est un peu ralentie en ce moment, j'arrive pas à lâcher Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia..._


	166. Chapitre 166: Sinistrail

Lorsqu'il recouvra la vision, il vit qu'il était assis sur un gigantesque trône fait d'ossements, tandis qu'une foule gigantesque était prostrée, face contre terre, en révérence. À l'instant ou il voulut prendre la parole, tout changea autour de lui, comme les vieilles photos en diapositives de ses parents.

Maintenant assis à une table de restaurant, une superbe fille blonde le regardait avec amour et Eusèbe lui souriait également. À l'instant ou il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Adélaïde, le décor changea à nouveau.

Le cadavre de Polly reposait dans ses bras alors qu'il était assis entrain de pleurer. Levant la tête il reconnut l'arbre de sa vision ou Polly s'était pendue à du fil barbelé.

Terrifié, il voulut se lever mais un tourbillon emporta l'environnement, le laissant désormais assis sur un rocher au sommet d'une montagne, Polly assise à ses côtés avec sa tête sur son épaule.

Le souffle balaya la situation et il se retrouva assis dans le château en ruine de Giratina sur le trône d'ébêne qu'il avait pu voir, ses concubines allongées nues au sol dans un entremêlement de corps dans une atmosphère érotique. Puis tout devint noir et il ne distingua plus rien.

Un point lumineux se mit â grossir pour finalement prendre la forme d'Arceus qui murmura d'une voix éthérée:

\- À la croisée du temps et de l'espace, le choix a été décidé. Mais la boucle doit être bouclée, le cycle doit continuer.

\- A-attendez ! S'exclama le dresseur, effrayé. De quelle boucle vous parlez ?! Quel cycle ?! Quel choix a été décidé ?!

\- Ton destin est en marche depuis bien longtemps. Mais tu ne peux échapper à ta condition. La boucle doit être bouclée, le cycle doit recommencer, l'équilibre doit être préservé.

\- Mais quel équilibre ?! C'est quoi ce charabia mystique de merde ?!

\- Toujours deux ils sont, toujours deux il resteront.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ces conneries ! Parlez clairement !

\- Il faut préserver le cycle à tout prix ou ce sera la fin de tout.

\- Quelle fin ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui m'attends ?!

\- Le cycle doit se répéter.

Mike vit alors les os de Giratina et un reflet apparut devant ses yeux. Il était lui même devenu Giratina. Le contre-monde apparut et il se sentit extrêmement seul. Il avança en serpentant et geignit:

\- Dites moi que je rêve, qu'il y a une sortie !

Une petite lueur apparut et un portail se matérialisa. Éperdu de liberté, il se pressa vers la sortie mais buta contre un mur invisible. À l'exterieur, il se vit lui-même accompagné de ses pokémon ainsi que de Polly et des autres. Il se jeta avec violence contre la paroi invisible en criant:

\- **POLLY AU SECOURS ! CE N'EST PAS MOI ! QUE QUELQU'UN RÉAGISSE !**

La brèche se referma brusquement, puis se rouvrit en cercle pendant un instant et se referma. Une sensation de vide et de frustration se fit dans son coeur et il sut que désormais il était seul pour toujours. Une tristesse et une colère infinies remontèrent à la surface de ses pensées et il se laissa tomber sur un îlot en hurlant sa peine dans un gigantesque vide sans âme qui vive. Mais brusquement tout changea et il se retrouva avec le visage dans la poitrine de sa petite amie.

\- Je...euh...

\- **MIKE !** Fit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'ai cru que tu nous avais quittés !

\- Quittés ?!

\- Lorsque le bras a été posé, tu t'es évanoui, nous avons cru que tu passais à trépas...

\- Non, je... j'ai juste...

\- Juste quoi ?

Il eut un haut le coeur en repensant à cette sensation de vide moral et sentimental.

\- Pas maintenant Polly, je peux pas...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Prends ton temps, on pourra en parler quand tu sera prêt.

\- Un bon repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Conclut Rochard.

\- Ouais. Merci pour les prothèses. Je... j'ai rien pour payer mais...

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant. On en reparlera au moment venu. Ton corps doit s'habituer. Repose toi autant que tu le souhaite. Je mets un lit à ta disposition.

Polly et Rio le serrèrent dans leur bras et l'embrassèrent délicatement chacune à leur tour.

\- Tu a été très courageux, je suis fière de toi.

\- Ami-de-je résistant, Ami-de-je incassable !

\- Puisse tu dire vrai... répondit le dresseur à mi-voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans le couloir pour rentrer au dortoir mais Pierre les interpella.

\- Polly, attends s'il te plaît. Rio, tu peux rentrer au dortoir, je t'emprunte ton amie cinq petites minutes.

\- Ombre-de-froid problème ?!

\- Non je te rassure, j'aimerais juste lui poser une ou deux questions.

Rio continua son chemin en sifflotant puis le maitre d'Hoenn parla a voix basse:

\- Suis-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est au sujet de Mike.

\- Mais... il va bien !

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Contente toi de me suivre.

Curieuse, elle suivit l'homme au coeur du complexe et il débouchèrent dans un cul de sac.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?!

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Je vous préviens, si vous me tripotez je...

Il appuya sur un interrupteur dissimulé qui ouvrit le mur qui bloquait le passage. Une pièce peu profonde illuminée par de la lumière noire se tenait la avec un objet posé dans un écrin, protégé par un boitier transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

Il souleva la boite et tendit un objet violet et circulaire.

\- C'est une Masterball.

\- U-une... m-m-m...

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Si ça dégénère, utilise la sur Mike.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Si ça dérape, il faut une option.

\- Mais pourquoi me demander ça à moi ?!

\- Tu a réussi à le leurrer pour le médicament. Il a une confiance en toi qu'il n'a avec personne d'autre.

\- Et pourtant je n'ai pas toujours été très correcte avec lui...

\- Ne l'emploie qu'en cas de dernier recours. Giratina semble enfermé pour de bon, mais je préfère te savoir avec.

\- Si il découvre ça, je crains que ce ne soit le mensonge de trop. Je ne peux pas.

\- Polly...

\- Il me fait confiance et je ne veux pas trahir le peu que j'ai en commun avec lui. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

\- Tu préfère qu'il soit vexé ou tu préfères attendre qu'il tue des innocents parce qu'il en a eu marre une fois de trop ?

\- Non...

\- Je t'en prie.

\- J-je...

\- Il en va de la sécurité du monde !

\- Je sais mais... quand même, j'en ai assez de lui mentir...

Elle semblait plus que sincère et fixait le maître dans les yeux.

\- Il le faut, Polly. C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir tenter de le confiner.

À contrecoeur, elle prit la ball et l'observa de près.

\- Sois prudente, elle peut attraper n'importe quel Pokémon à coup sûr.

\- Je sais, elle est très prisée pour la chasse aux pokémon légendaires. Le prix dépasse l'entendement.

\- C'est à cause des composants qui sont très difficiles à trouver et à mettre en oeuvre.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- C'est pour le protéger de lui-même.

\- Bon... très bien. Mais si il gère, je vous la rendrais.

\- J'en suis certain. Merci.

Il s'éloigna en rajustant sa cravate et elle lui emboita le pas.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous d'ici peu, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

\- Très bien. Bonne soirée.

\- Merci, à toi aussi Polly.

Il se mit en marche en hummant un air joyeux et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Elle regagna le dortoir ou elle s'empressa de montrer la ball aux autres en leur expliquant qu'il faudrait s'en servir si la situation dégénerait. Chacun approuva. Rio sortit un jeu de cartes et Polly retrouva le sourire. Au bout de plusieurs heures, un bruit régulier se fit entendre, comme quelqu'un qui avancerait péniblement avec une canne en frappant le sol de façon régulière. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte et vit son petit ami claudiquant sur sa jambe toute neuve.

\- ...hah...pas...habitué... souffla le dresseur, en peine.

\- Ça ira, laisse toi le temps de t'habituer.

\- On a un badge a gagner je te rappelle.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi-même...

\- Je sais mais je n'aime pas cet endroit, je veux partir au plus vite.

\- Très bien. Mais avant qu'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Ah ?

Elle se pencha vers le coussin et en tira la masterball.

\- Ouah ! Une Masterball !

\- Elle est pour toi.

\- Oh c'est super sympa ! Qui...

\- Non Mike. Je dois l'utiliser sur toi si ça ne va pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rochard me l'a confiée en promettant de ne pas te le dire mais je ne voulais pas te mentir.

Son petit ami s'immobilisa puis un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Merci Polly. J'apprécie énormément ton geste. Je sais que ça devait être difficile pour toi, mais sache que c'est une décision très mature de ta part. J'apprécie énormément ta franchise, merci.

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement puis étreignit son petit ami avant de répondre:

\- On arrive au huitième badge. Il faut que l'on puisse se faire confiance les uns les autres sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oui, c'est très important. Je te promets qu'on se serrera les coudes et qu'on s'accrochera. - Je... Je veux t'aider à réaliser ton rêve le plus cher. C'est grâce à toi si je suis tirée des arènes illégales et de la tyrannie d'Alexandre. Tu m'a sauvé la vie en emportant cette Luneball avec toi ce jour ou je t'ai trouvé entrain de pleurer.

\- Je me sens tellement idiot avec le recul...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on est lancés, et on ira jusqu'au bout. Giratina n'est plus un problème et Eusèbe non plus. La route est toute tracée, alors suivons là.

Tous les autres se mirent à applaudir et danser dans le dortoir, visiblement touchés par ce discours encourageant.

\- On y va ? Demanda le dresseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On y va.

\- Je sais que tu tenais à ton sac des Rangers mais Deoxys l'a détruit. Durant ces quelques mois je me suis procuré un vieux sac qui avait appartenu a Cynthia. C'est pas grand chose mais au moins on aura pas besoin de porter ça a bout de bras...

Elle tira un énorme sac à dos en cuir noirci, dont les poches étaient élimées et les sangles très lâches.

\- C'est super !

\- Désolée pour ton autre sac...

\- Ne t'en fait pas.

Il rangea ses affaires dedans et l'ajusta sur son dos. Faisant signe à son équipe, Polly et Rio adoptèrent leurs apparences naturelles puis tout le groupe se mit en marche. Une fois sorti du laboratoire, Mike prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en marche tranquillement. Ils marchèrent lentement tout le jour et au coucher du soleil, un feu fût fait et tout le monde s'en rapprocha. Le climat continental de Sinnoh était bien plus froid que la moyenne, surtout la nuit. Le dresseur tira une sombreball de sa poche et la caressa du pouce. Sa petite amie en profita pour poser une question qui la dérangeait depuis le départ:

\- C'est quoi cette ball ?

\- C'est grâce à cette ball que je m'en suis sorti au milieu de nulle part.

\- Rochard m'a dit qu'elle avait un défaut...

\- Non, c'est simplement que j'ai attrapé un pokémon non répertorié.

\- Un... nouveau pokémon ?!

\- Exact.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ?!

\- Parce que ce sera ma surprise pour Kiméra. J'ai une chance de la surprendre complètement alors je compte me servir de cet atout.

\- Et... est-ce qu'on peut voir ce pokémon ?

\- Tout à fait, mais ne paniquez pas et ne faites pas de gestes brusque. Il est très puissant et ne cause pas des masses alors pas de blagues, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Reculez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Recule et tu comprendra.

Chacun s'écarta légèrement puis Mike recula un peu et appuya sur le bouton. Une immense silhouette de plus de quatre mètres de haut jaillit et Polly distingua une ancre de navire surmontée d'une roue de pilotage de taille massive également aussi. Une boussole était incrustée et dont l'aiguille bougeait lentement, comme la pupille d'un oeil étrange.

\- Mais... c'est un... gouvernail ?!

\- Une ancre, Polly. C'est ce dont se servent les navires pour ne pas dériver.

\- Une roue sers à diriger un gouvernail pourtant ?

\- Oui mais là c'est une ancre avec une roue !

\- Puisque tu semble être le découvreur, cette chose doit bien avoir un nom !

\- Aucune idée... j'ai pas pensé à ça...

\- Les pokémon sont en général nommés d'après leur cri, quel genre de cri ça pousse ?

\- ... Tu vois une bouche quelque part ?

\- Ben je sais pas moi !

\- Je me demande déjà comment ce truc peut etre vivant alors si en plus je dois lui trouver des organes...

\- En tout cas, c'est sinistre.

\- Moi je l'aime bien.

\- Oh je sais ! Je vais l'appeller... Sinistrail !

\- Sini-quoi ?!

\- Sinistrail !

\- Mais...

\- Comme " _Sinistre_ " et " _Gouvernail_ " !

\- C'est une **ANCRE !**

\- M'en fiche, une roue de navire dirige un gouvernail !

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Heureusement que tu décide pas des noms des espèces...

\- C'est super comme nom !

\- C'est absolument erroné oui...

\- Et alors, il est fort ?

\- Très !

\- Hmmm... je demande à voir.

\- Tu veux faire un combat ?

\- Euh... je demandais juste si...

\- Je-moi partante.

\- Fluchgeist ?! Demanda le dresseur.

\- Je-moi vouloir tester Ancre-Roue.

\- Ah tu vois ?! S'exclama le garçon en regardant sa petite amie.

\- Ancre-Roue devoir être aussi fort que Nous-pokémon. Pouvoir protéger Ami-de-je.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Fit le dresseur à l'épave.

Cette dernière oscilla d'avant en arrière, ce que Tutankafer prit pour une approbation. Les deux combattants se mirent en place tandis que Mike hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il leva le bras et annonça:

\- Je veux pas prendre parti, donc soyez fair-play. À trois... deux... un...

À peine eût-il bougé son bras que la roue tourna à une vitesse folle et l'ancre fut lancée à pleine vitesse pour percuter Fluchgeist de plein fouet. La chaîne s'enroula à plusieurs reprises autour du sarcophage puis une des extrémités vint se bloquer dans les maillons. La roue tourna une seconde fois en sens inverse et la chaîne se détendit puis dans un mouvement semi circulaire, vint écraser son adversaire contre un tronc d'arbre massif. L'ancre se décrocha et fut traînée au sol tandis que les maillons relâchaient Fluchgeist qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol.

\- Mike... Tu ne devrais pas t'en servir...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Regarde ce qu'il a fait de Fluchgeist en un coup !

\- Ben ça prouve que c'est un pokémon super fort ?

\- Réfléchis un peu ! Imagine que ce truc décide de se retourner contre l'un d'entre nous ou même contre toi ! Comment tu compte l'arrêter ?

\- Je trouverais une solution. De toute manière il ne se rebellera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Quel genre d'intuition ?!

\- Une sensation familière. Comme si je savais d'où il venait...

\- D'où il viens ?!

\- Aucune idée, je me suis réveillé à Alola sur une plage et il était avec moi. Après tout est confus.

\- Je vais te faire confiance la dessus, mais si un jour il y a un problème, attends toi à un " _j'te l'avais bien dit_ " de ma part.

\- Tout ira bien, te bile pas.

Mike vint s'agenouiller près du cercueil ambulant et murmura:

\- Ça va ?

\- Je-moi pas vu venir...

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se redressa et annonça:

\- **Fin du combat !**

Le pokémon tourna sur lui même en basculant le volant de gauche à droite puis l'ancre se planta légèrement dans le sol pour ne plus bouger, éclairée par les lueurs du feu de camp qui crépitait. Rio quant à elle, reprit forme humaine et serra le garçon dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Ami-de-je manquer.

\- Je...euh...merci. fit-il en rougissant.

Il se releva pour s'asseoir avec les filles près du feu.


	167. Chapitre 157: Pokémon No

Les heures passèrent et chacun s'endormait l'un après l'autre et rapidement il n'y eut plus que Polly réveillée qui restait pensive en regardant cette silhouette gigantesque qui se dressait de l'autre côté des flammes. Finissant par relever la tête, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon qui se mit a sourire.

\- C'était dur sans toi tu sais.

\- Désolé.

\- Je me demande ce que tu a fait pendant tout ce temps...

\- C'est assez confus dans ma mémoire, j'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir des détails...

\- À priori tu n'a tué personne, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je sais mais bon...

Elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, dardant sa langue contre les lèvres gris foncé de son petit ami. En quelques secondes, une foule de sensations réprimées durant des mois se fraya un chemin dans ses pensées. Il l'embrassa à son tour bien qu'elle sentit une sorte de retenue dans ses gestes. Mais alors que le garçon se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le volant oscilla légèrement sur la gauche tandis que l'aiguille de la boussole se mettait parfaitement à la verticale, donnant une illusion d'oeil pourvu d'un iris félin.

\- A-attends... fit-elle en repoussant légèrement son petit ami.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Demanda le dresseur en redressant la tête.

\- C'est juste que...euh...

\- Je vais trop vite peut-être ?

\- N-non ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir mais...euh...

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Je t'aime vraiment mais je... je peux pas devant ce... truc.

\- Hein ?!

\- J'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est comme si je faisais ça devant mon frère ou ma soeur, c'est très perturbant.

\- Ton frère ou ta soeur ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est une intuition comme ça.

\- C'est carrément super glauque quand même.

\- Je suis incapable de me l'expliquer...

\- Très bien... soupira Mike, un peu déçu.

\- Mais on peux toujours s'absenter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Ah. Euh ouais. Ok.

L'ancre bougea légèrement pour se pencher sur la gauche tandis que le couvercle de la boussole se refermait tranquillement. La jeune fille frissonna en chuchotant d'une voix à peine audible:

\- Ce truc me fout vraiment la trouille...

Mike se contenta de sourire et suivit sa compagne qui le tira par la main. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un recoin isolé dans un bois touffu, elle se jeta sur lui en laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle le déshabilla promptement puis, reprenant à peine son souffle, elle se suspendit à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la repoussa doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle, surprise.

\- R-rien, c'est j-juste q-que...

Elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille morte, aussi elle adopta un ton extrêmement doux et amical:

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu a froid ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me r-retenir... fit-il en baissant légèrement la tête, gêné.

\- Mais tu peux te lâcher, ça me fait plaisir que tu ai envie de moi et...

Il saisit une pierre épaisse dans sa main mécanique et sans le moindre effort, la broya d'un simple geste. Sa compagne regarda alors les débris qui tombaient et ajouta:

\- On... on va s'adapter voilà tout.

\- Je veux rester maître de moi-même mais tu me fait déjà tourner la tête...

\- Et si moi je lâche complètement la bride, ça te dérangerais ?

\- Non mais...

\- J'ai toujours eu peur de te faire mal et pourtant on a survécu !

\- Bien... alors je vais essayer, mais si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tapote moi le poignet ou demande le, d'accord ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas !

Ils s'étreignirent tous deux avec la ferveur et la passion des amants qui se retrouvent après une absence bien trop longue. Polly parcourait le corps de son petit ami du bout des doigts, redécouvrant les formes et les courbes apparues pendant tout ce temps, comme un animal qui aurait grandi trop vite en peu de temps. Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille puis les glissa délicatement jusqu'à l'arrière de son dos puis suivit la courbe du postérieur avant d'agripper fermement les fesses rebondies de sa compagne. Sans le moindre effort, il la souleva, glissant son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Elle en avait la tête qui tournait tant la force et l'assurance de son petit ami étaient décidées. Lorsqu'il la fit lentement redescendre un peu et qu'il fusionnèrent leurs bas-ventres, elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la joie purement biologique. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle transforma le bout de ses doigts en griffes en les planta brutalement près de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Mais alors qu'il effectuait un mouvement de va-et-viens, elle céda complètement et se pencha pour mordre avec énergie le cou du garçon.

Une intense chaleur parcourait leurs corps, faisant augmenter la température ambiante de quelques degrés. Enthousiasmé par Polly qui lâchait la bride, il en fit de même en accélérant le mouvement de portage de ses bras, plus envieux que jamais.

Les griffes de sa petite amie labouraient brutalement le haut de son dos tandis qu'elle sifflait et grognait de plaisir. Mais alors qu'il sentait le paroxysme approcher, il ressentit une sensation étrange et tandis qu'il reculait, il constata que la peau de sa petite amie devenait d'un blanc laiteux, comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, un troisième oeil s'ouvrit sur le front de la jeune fille, rond et presque exorbité. Elle se retira de son amant et le jeta brusquement au sol sur son dos puis elle planta ses griffes sur le torse avant de le chevaucher énergiquement.

Il était à la fois stupéfait et impressionné par ce qu'il se passait mais ne souffla pas un mot, de peur d'interrompre le processus. Elle s'allongea complètement sur lui et céda entièrement à la sauvagerie latente qui couvait en elle.

Ce qui était une étreinte très passionnelle tourna rapidement en un affrontement sexuel primal, chacun regressant à un stade de chasseur tentant d'attaquer sa proie. Ils se renversaient à tour de rôle, échangeant morsures et griffures entrecoupés de gémissements rauques. Polly se mit à trembler et poussa un rugissement monumental en redressant sa tête en arrière, gorge déployée. Son plaisir explosait en elle comme un feu d'artifice dont les fusées seraient aussi brûlantes qu'une pluie de météores entrant dans l'atmosphère. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres dans la poitrine de son amant, puis en se couchant sur lui, elle lui mordit le cou de toutes ses forces, incapable de se contrôler.

Il se mit à gémir à son tour et creusa de profonds sillons dans le sol avec ses mains, les muscles tendus comme la corde d'un arc qui s'apprêtait à lancer une flèche. Son bassin se souleva une dernière fois puis il expira profondément, reprenant son souffle.

Sans dire un mot, elle se laissa glisser de l'entrejambe du dresseur puis posa la tête sur son épaule de chair et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, sa peau redevint rose et l'oeil frontal disparut tandis qu'elle s'endormait d'une traite. Il eut a peine le temps de tendre le bras et de sommairement déplier la peau d'Ursaring sur eux qu'il s'endormit à son tour, exténué physiquement et mentalement.

Au petit matin, la jeune fille s'éveilla la première, les rayons du soleil caressant son visage à travers le feuillage dansant de la canopée, agité par une douce brise tiède. Clignant des yeux, sa mémoire se remit en marche puis elle souleva rapidement la peau qui le recouvrait pour voir si elle avait ou non tué son compagnon en cédant à son ardeur la plus primitive.

Avec une satisfaction mêlée d'étonnement elle ne vit que de très légères écorchures sur la poitrine et dans son cou il n'y avait qu'une vague trace un peu rouge. Intriguée, elle changea son index en griffe puis fit une légère entaille dans le cou du garçon. Par réflexe il leva la main pour se gratter mais elle vit la chair qui se refermait doucement tandis qu'une cicatrisation se formait rapidement, visible à l'oeil nu. Il émit un petit grognement puis se mit à remuer doucement. Les traits de son visage commencèrent à s'animer puis il cligna des yeux en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- B'jour.

\- Coucou chéri ! Bien dormi ?

\- Je dormirais bien encore un moment mais faut qu'on se bouge pour rejoindre Unionpolis.

\- Bonne idée. Répondit elle en s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval.

\- J'ai vraiment envie qu'on réussisse ce huitième badge.

\- Moi aussi et... **AAAAAAAHHHHH !**

Polly se raidit avant de reculer, terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son petit ami en s'habillant.

\- La ! Dans les arbres !

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai vu un oeil qui me regardait !

Il y eut un grondement sourd et l'ancre monumentale apparut en balançant son volant de gauche à droite, visiblement satisfaite de sa surprise. Elle s'immobilisa en voyant le garçon, puis, sans crier gare l'ancre fut projetée en direction du garçon et la chaîne l'entoura brusquement et il se retrouva enserré comme un Rattata aux prises avec un Arbok.

- **Lâche-le ou tu va passer un sale quart d'heure !** Gronda Polly, furieuse.

\- A-attends, c'est rien, elle...

La chaîne se resserra encore plus et la jeune fille fut convaincue que Mike allait éclater comme un fruit mur dans un pressoir. Il y eut un craquement d'os puis Mike éclata de rire.

\- Mais... pourquoi tu rigole ?!

\- Elle m'a remis les vertèbres en place ça fait du bien !

\- N'importe qui aurait été broyé...

L'ancre se décrocha avant de revenir lentement vers la roue qui flottait paisiblement.

\- C'est sa façon de faire un câlin, voilà tout !

\- Drôles de câlins...

\- Bon, va me chercher les autres, on décroche. Fit-il à son pokémon.

La chose disparut rapidement et Polly fit apparaître une casquette qu'elle posa sur sa tête afin de masquer ses oreilles. Tout le groupe se retrouva et après avoir rapellé tout le monde sauf Polly et Rio, ils se mirent en marche. Au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent près d'un pont mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le franchir, une voix cria:

\- **STOP ! PAS UN PAS DE PLUS !**

Le dresseur se retourna et vit arriver un Ranger essouflé qui courait avec difficulté. Sans pouvoir préciser exactement, Mike pensait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

\- Le... Le pont est... cassé... il faut... prendre un... autre chemin...

\- Mais il a l'air très bien ? Demanda Polly.

\- Il a été fragilisé, les cordes menaçent de rompre et si vous tombez c'est une chute de cent mètres avant de finir sur des rochers.

\- Aie. Répondit Mike. J'ai pas de pokémon de type vol, je fait comment ?

\- Prenez à gauche avant le pont, il y a un panneau et un sentier, ça vous fera un petit détour mais vous arriverez de l'autre côté.

\- Merci Ranger ! Fit Mike, enjoué.

Tous trois firent demi-tour et en cinq minutes ils trouvèrent un panneau en bois grossièrement attaché à une statue de pierre.

\- Le panneau à l'air tout neuf. Fit Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Le pont est pas balisé, a mon avis il était entrain de le mettre quant on est arrivés.

\- Mike, on est passé ici et il n'y avait personne.

\- Il devait être pas loin derrière alors.

\- Nous marchons lentement à cause de ta nouvelle jambe. Un type entraîné à vivre dans la nature aurait du nous dépasser rapidement. De plus il avait l'air essouflé, ça te parait pas curieux ?

Son petit ami cligna des yeux avant de répondre:

\- C'est quoi cette paranoia ?!

\- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je dis juste que c'est étrange...

\- Polly, si ça se trouve il était parti chier un coup ou je ne sais quoi ! Détends toi un peu...

\- Ami-de-je raison, Ombre-de-froid trop nerveuse !

\- Si on a des emmerdes, vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

\- Ouais ouais... répondit Mike en s'engageant sur le sentier rempli de plantes sauvages.

\- Et d'abord pourquoi ce sentier a l'air abandonné ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, probablement parce qu'un pont en raccourci c'est plus pratique ?! Fit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Plus loin, le ranger retira son uniforme pour reveler une combinaison moulante noire frappée d'un grand "R" rouge. Il tira un talkie walkie de sa ceinture multifonction et annonça:

\- Ici black 3. La cible se déplace sur le sentier adjacent secteur Green 5. À vous.

\- Ici Echo 4 pour Black 3, bien reçu, nous préparons le comité de réception. À vous

\- Black 3 pour Echo 4, bien reçu. Gloire à Giovanni.

\- Echo 4 pour black 3, gloire à Giovanni.

Puis il prit le pont et disparut rapidement en courant après avoir jeté son uniforme de Ranger dans le vide. Mike, Polly et Rio marchèrent une bonne demi-heure lorsque cette dernière fit une remarque:

\- Je-moi plus entendre bruit.

\- Moi j'entends très bien... répondit Mike en soupirant.

\- Non mais elle a raison. Fit Polly.

\- Ah bon ? Alors vous êtes sourdes subitement ?

\- Mais non idiot, on n'entends plus un seul bruit de pokémon. Comme si ils avaient deserté la zone...

\- Je te promets de faire attention au grand méchant Grahyena qui les a tous mangés comme dans le conte " _Les trois petits Grorets_ ".

\- Mike, on est sérieuses !

\- Oui et moi je dis que tu es parano.

À l'instant ou il allait s'avancer des gens sortirent de la forêt alentour et les encerclèrent.

\- Alors ? fit Polly, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?!

\- Ça va, c'est juste des gens, on va pas non plus tabasser d'abord et questionner après hein. On se détends les filles. Alors les mecs, c'est barré ici aussi ? Il y a un...

Tous les hommes sortirent des bâtons aux extrémités crépitantes d'électricité. Polly blêmit en reconnaissant les batons de dressage employés dans les arènes et recula contre son petit ami. Mike avisa les pointes et lança d'un ton cordial:

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un terrible malentendu et...

Sans crier gare Polly et Rio furent poussées à terre et les armes furent pointées sur elles. Mike mit la main à sa poche, prêt à faire appel à ses pokémon mais l'un d'eux appuya son arme sur la joue de Polly.

\- Même pas en rêve. Un geste suspect et je lui fait exploser le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Aboya le dresseur, nerveux et tendu.

\- Pose tes pokéball sur le sol et recule de trois pas.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

L'homme tira une partie amovible sur son arme et revela un petit bouton qu'il pressa. Un arc électrique engloba Polly et Rio qui redevirent Ectoplasma et Tutankafer.

\- Parce que deux polymorphes non déclarées ça va te valoir beaucoup d'emmerdes, salopard d'hybride. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'exploser deux bestioles corrompues.

\- Espèce de...

L'arme s'enfonça dans la fourrure d'Ectoplasma et elle se mit à crier de douleur.

\- J'aime pas les gros mots non plus. Siffla l'individu patibulaire.

Lentement, Mike posa ses six ball au sol puis six personnes en ramassèrent chacun une puis ses deux compagnes furent rappelées. Les balls furent placées dans des pinces métalliques qui les maintenaient fermées. Furieux, le dresseur vociféra:

\- **VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ?! C'EST PAS UN JEU !**

\- Eh bien si. Nous jouons à un jeu grandeur nature. Ça s'appelle " _Pokémon No_ ". Personne n'a de pokémon et il n'y a aucun pokémon dans notre village ni autour. Nous les tuons.

\- Mais... qui jouerais à un truc pareil ?! Vous êtes complètement tarés ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées sans pokémon ?!

\- On fait tout nous même. Les pokémon sont un fléau pour la race humaine. Et toi aussi tu es un problème.

\- Je vais vous tabasser toi et tes potes, ça va vous passer votre envie débile ! Fit Mike en se montrant menaçant.

\- Un geste de travers et les ball seront broyées par les pinces. Et si tu n'es pas completement stupide, tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Mike serra les poings et gronda:

\- Vous voulez quoi exactement ?

\- Ton existence même est un affront à l'humanité. Les hybrides sont un affront à la pureté raciale. Seul l'homme devrait régner sur la planète, les pokémon doivent être exterminés.

\- Vous êtes de grand malades !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter ou faire quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté à terre avec une dizaine de lances braquées sur lui.

\- Essayez toujours, c'est pas vos petites étincelles miteuses qui vont me faire quoi que ce soit !

L'homme claqua des doigts et les pointes se posèrent sur sa poitrine et il sentit une violente décharge électrique tandis que son coeur se mettait à battre de façon irrégulière au bord de la syncope, puis dans un sursaut de malaise, il perdit conscience.


	168. Chapitre 168: Giovanni

Il fut ramené à lui par un jet d'eau glaciale. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans une position inconfortable mais réalisa rapidement qu'il était à genoux au sol, les jambes enchaînées et un lourd carcan de pierre maintenait ses poignets et son cou.

Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se dégager mais la position gênante et ses bras à moitié repliés l'empêchaient d'employer ses muscles correctement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre mal éclairée puis il vit trois silhouettes devant lui, dont deux qui parlaient à voix basse.

\- Il se réveille.

\- Doublez la surveillance.

\- Et pour l'argent ?

\- Je dois d'abord vérifier si c'est bien lui.

\- La probabilité que ce ne soit pas...

\- Elle est extrêmement faible mais elle existe. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec un quiproquo.

\- Eh bien vérifiez par vous même alors.

La plus grande des trois silhouettes s'avança un peu puis annonça:

\- À priori c'est lui. Je vais valider le transfert d'argent et je l'embarque.

\- Hors de question !

\- Comment ça, " _hors de question_ " ?

\- Nous l'avons capturé, il reste ici.

\- Savez vous qui je suis ?

\- Oui et je détiens quelque chose qui vaut non seulement une fortune mais qui me permettrais de faire avancer la cause. Si ce monstre est présenté avec la vérité qui va avec, alors la planète entière saura que les pokémon ne sont qu'un fléau calamiteux qu'il faut éradiquer.

\- Votre motivation de fanatique m'importe peu, régent Stanislas.

\- Vous ne repartirez pas avec, Giovanni.

\- Alors je ne vous le laisserais que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui.

\- Ça me va.

Le dénommé Stanislas sortit de la pièce puis une silhouette moins grande que Giovanni murmura d'une voix féminine:

\- Est-ce bien sage de leur laisser ?

\- Ces demeurés n'ont pas idée de ce qu'il est exactement. Un de mes hommes infiltré au labo chez Rochard m'a envoyé des rapports, si il dit vrai, ce garçon est un Giratina miniature.

\- Ça me parait difficile à croire...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit nous l'aurons toujours lui. Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur qu'Hélio.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez...

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Mais si jamais ça ne se déroule pas comme prévu ?

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'éliminerais Arceus, je serais le seul à diriger le monde et tous me devront obéissance.

\- Mais que faites-vous de Palkia et Dialga ?! Et de Regigigas ?

\- Les deux premiers ne donnent plus signe de vie depuis un bail, le troisième n'est plus qu'une statue quelque part dans le sol de Sinnoh.

\- Rayquaza serait en mesure de tenir tête à Arceus depuis qu'il a transcendé son statut, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Ce lombric volant ne pourra rien contre moi, il me servira comme tous les autres.

\- Puissiez vous dire vrai.

\- Ce sont des années de projets qui sont en marche. Si Alexandre n'avait pas accidentellement fait sa connaissance, il serais probablement passé sous le radar.

\- Et le projet Deoxys ?

\- C'est un peu mon canot de sauvetage. Si le garçon enchaîné là n'est pas à la hauteur, nous aurons toujours possibilité de recourir à cet extra-terrestre.

\- Votre plan semble rodé en tout cas. Je suis content. Et pour notre accord ?

\- Je ne vous oublierais pas lorsque je tiendrais la terre au creux de ma main. Vous pourrez avoir Alola et Hoenn.

\- Merci Giovanni. Vous aurez mon soutien indéfectible tout du long. Cette ordure m'a coûté mon fils et mon mari.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous disiez vrai, sinon je serais contraint de mettre un terme à notre association, madame Ottersmang.

La femme ne répondit rien puis sortit à son tour. Giovanni s'approcha de Mike et se montra à lui.

\- Bonjour mon garçon. Désolé d'avoir recouru à ces idiots, mais c'est difficile d'avoir ton attention.

\- Vous pouvez dire ou faire ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez rien de moi. Répondit le dresseur d'une voix dure.

\- Eh bien, en voilà un garçon décidé. Tu me plaît beaucoup.

\- Vos compliments ne changeront rien.

\- Je pourrais te libérer et faire de toi mon second.

\- Hein ?

\- Imagine un peu, toute une organisation à tes ordres, pas de comptes à rendre, pas de badge à gagner.

Mike garda le silence mais l'homme continua:

\- Tu pourrais faire la justice toi-même. Plus d'escroquerie pour la mine, plus de marchandage de monopoles commerciaux. Tu pourrais décider toi-même de ce qui est bon ou non.

Pendant un instant, Mike se figura décidant du sort de milliers de gens et faisant la promotion d'une loi d'équité sur les ressources. Voyant que son détenu baissait légèrement sa garde, Giovanni se pencha et le libéra de son carcan et retira les chaînes qui le maintenaient.

\- Vous me libérez ?

\- Tu es un garçon très intelligent, j'aime ton style. Tu a de bons pokémon, ta présence serait un atout de poids et un avantage certain. Ce n'est pas en te traitant comme un vulgaire monstre que nous avancerons. Tu es mon égal après tout.

Mike se massa les poignets et bougea la tête pour soulager les courbatures dans sa nuque. Il avisa son interlocuteur.  
C'était un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux courts et propres. Pas un seul poil de barbe, un costume trois pièces taillé impeccablement. Des chaussures cirées au point de refleter la pâle ampoule de la pièce et une posture parfaite. Il ne payait pas de mine mais le dresseur se doutait qu'il n'était pas chef d'une organisation criminelle sans avoir fracassé quelques têtes. Calmement, Mike serra son poing biologique dans son dos et se concentra tandis que l'homme lui vantait les mérites de joindre la Team Rocket. Le dresseur figura qu'il faudrait agir vite et sans hésiter, quitte à tuer pour sortir de là. Et s'il allongeait Giovanni pour de bon, il serait un héros international.

Feignant la conversation, il serra méticuleusement son poing avec une densité et une force peu commune. L'effet de surprise devait compter avant tout, quitte à frapper de dos. Il plissa les yeux et envoya brusquement son poing en direction de la nuque de Giovanni. Il percuta de toutes ses forces mais réalisa rapidement que le coup n'avait pas porté. Et pour cause: Une main avait bloqué son poing à quelques centimètres de la nuque du criminel. Giovanni se retourna en souriant et un Mackogneur de pres de deux mètres cinquante sortit de l'ombre.

\- Une attaque par derrière venant d'un garçon comme toi. Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu avait de l'honneur.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez, vous ne l'aurez jamais.

\- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant. Christy, attendris moi un peu ce petit arrogant.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire !

Giovanni claqua des doigts et une porte s'ouvrit. Un cylindre transparent avec ses six ball fut présenté. De chaque côté il y avait un énorme vérin.

\- Si tu lève le petit doigt pour te défendre, je fait broyer tes précieux pokémon.

\- **Non !**

\- Aaaaahhh... la fougue de la jeunesse, lorsque le coeur est au rendez-vous, la raison se montre coopérative. Montre lui comment on traite les gens sans honneur dans la Team Rocket.

Le Mackogneur envoya un coup de poing brutal dans le ventre du dresseur qui eut le souffle coupé puis un coup de pied dans son dos l'envoya au sol ou il fut roué de coups de poings puissants et rapides. Ne voulant offrir le spectacle de sa douleur à Giovanni, Mike serra les dents et encaissa la douleur autant qu'il pouvait. Montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse risquait de s'avérer fatal et il concentra son regard sur les ball dans le cylindre. Il fallait survire pour trouver une solution.

Le calvaire sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que l'homme interrompe le sévice.

\- J'en attendais nettement plus de ta part. Je suis déçu. Tant de potentiel et tu le gâche en vivant une parodie de vie normale.

\- Je...fait ce que... je veux... articula péniblement le dresseur.

\- Désormais tu roule pour moi.

\- Allez...vous faire...foutre...

\- Très bien. Akino, vous pouvez broyer les ball.

L'assistant pressa un bouton et les deux vérins se rapprochèrent lentement du plateau ou étaient rangées les capsules. Giovanni fixa Mike qui ne quittait pas l'engin des yeux. Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques centimètres avant l'instant fatidique, le garçon abdiqua:

\- **Stop ! Stop ! C'est bon ! Je marche avec vous !**

\- Ah. Te voilà devenu raisonnable.

\- Vous ne m'en laissez pas franchement le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix, il y a juste des choses plus raisonnables que d'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- L'orbe Platine.

Mike s'étrangla. Il n'avait pas le courage d'envoyer la Team Rocket s'en prendre à Cynthia. Si elle se retrouvait blessée, ou pire, il ne pourrais plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Mais d'un autre côté, Polly, Rio et tous ses amis étaient eux aussi en danger de mort. Son coeur et sa raison se battaient en boucle et il articula péniblement:

\- Je... je ne sais pas ou elle est.

\- Moi je sais.

Mike écarquilla les yeux, terrifié tandis que Giovanni continua:

\- Un de mes agents indique que tu l'aurais assimilée et c'est ce qui te donne le pouvoir de te transformer.

\- H-hein ?!

\- Alors je m'en fiche si on doit te la faire vomir, te la faire chier ou même si je dois la prendre moi-même avec un scalpel, mais je l'aurais. Alors je te conseille de me la donner rapidement.

Mike ne répondit rien et fit de son mieux pour se détendre malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui ravageait la colonne vertébrale.

\- Christie, je pense que la première leçon n'a pas suffi.

Le Mackogneur se jetta sur Mike et le roua de coups en continu, frappant extrêmement fort et vite. Le dresseur s'était laissé tomber au sol et encaissait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les minutes s'écoulaient semblables à une éternité de calvaire. Lorsque la douleur cessa, Giovanni tira une chaise d'un coin de la pièce et la fit glisser sur le sol vers le dresseur. Son Mackogneur positionna brutalement sa victime puis l'homme articula d'une voix sans équivoque:

\- L'orbe Platine, mon garçon. Je ne me répéterais pas.

Mike serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux mais ne souffla pas un seul mot.

\- Très bien. Si tu veux jouer le caïd, on va passer à l'étape suivante. Akino ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Prends la Luneball de gauche et fait sortir le pokémon qui est dedans. Execution.

\- Bien monsieur.

Akino ouvrit un petit volet transparent dans la machine et en sortit la ball qu'il déclencha. Ectoplasma jaillit, prête à en découdre. Le leader de la team Rocket esquissa un sourire avant d'annoncer:

\- Puisque tu veux faire un concours du plus obstiné, on va un peu corser le jeu. Ectoplasma, prends donc forme humaine.

\- **Non !** Cria Mike, terrifié.

Giovanni claqua des doigts et le Mackogneur donna un coup de pied au dresseur qui tomba de la chaise pour atterrir à plat ventre sur le sol de ciment froid comme la mort. Le pokémon posa doucement un pied sur le garçon qui geignit sous le poids que sa colonne devait subitement supporter, puis avec deux bras, Christie commença à appuyer sur l'épaule de chair du garçon tout en tirant sur son avant bras, plaçant le coude dans une position peu probable.

\- Prends ton apparence humaine ou elle lui fracasse son bras encore d'origine.

Sans mot dire et le coeur lourd, Polly obtempéra en baissant la tête. La situation était désespérée et son objectif était que son petit ami s'en sorte au moins en vie. L'homme rajusta son costume et tira une pokéball, laissant jaillir le plus gros Arcanin qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il était probablement aussi gros qu'Entei, si ce n'était plus. Tirant un pied de biche et un gant de forgeron d'un sac de sport tendu par Akino, Giovanni se remit à parler.

\- Il me faut cet orbe. Et ni toi ni lui m'empêcherez de mettre la main dessus. Ton petit ami ne s'est pas montré raisonnable, j'espère que tu es moins idiote que lui.

Enfilant le gant, il tendit le bras en tenant fermement le pied de biche devant la gueule d'Arcanin qui se mit à souffler des flammes sur la barre de métal. Cette dernière se calcina d'abord puis lorsque la peinture fut complètement désintégrée, le bout de la tige métallique se mit à rougir puis devint presque blanc, le métal en fusion laissa échapper quelques gouttes qui fumèrent en sifflant au contact du sol.

\- L'orbe Platine. Dit lui de me le remettre.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle regarda l'arme chauffée à blanc mais ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot.

\- Bien, je vois qu'un peu de motivation est nécessaire.

Il leva le bras et l'abattit sur le dos du dresseur qui poussa un rugissement de douleur à en faire trembler les murs. Polly plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et elle assista au déchaînement du tortionnaire sur son compagnon. Les coups s'enchaînaient tandis que l'arme refroidissait rapidement et que Giovanni s'énervait:

\- **COOPERE DONC ESPÈCE DE MINABLE !**

\- J-jamais... souffla le dresseur, souffrant.

Excédé, le bourreau tendit à nouveau son arme devant l'Arcanin qui la réchauffa une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la limite du point de fusion. Polly était à deux doigts de s'évanouir mais son petit ami hurlant de douleur semblait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible si il s'en sortait vivant par miracle. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, il y eut un bruit sourd contre la porte et l'homme suspendit son geste.

\- Bon sang, on ne peux plus travailler en paix de nos jours ?! Akino, va voir ce qui se passe !

Son subordonné ouvrit la porte et tomba à la renverse en se prenant un ballon dans le visage. Saisissant l'opportunité en un éclair, Polly prit la machine avec les ball des mains d'Akino et sortit les balls pour les déclencher.

La pièce fut instantanément envahie par les pokémon et ce fut un effroyable vacarme de combat qui s'en suivit. Dans le chaos ambiant, elle parvint a se saisir de Mike et le traîna péniblement au dehors. Les gens regardèrent le couple émergeant du bâtiment avec stupeur tandis qu'elle peinait à le tirer à cause de son poids monumental. Akino fut maîtrisé par Moyade qui l'enserra dans ses tentacules tandis qu'Arcanin était mis hors d'état de nuire par Ossatueur et Exagide. Le Mackogneur fut étranglée puis pendue par la chaîne de l'ancre géante tandis que Giovanni était avec un genou au sol, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

Mike se releva en déployant des efforts colossaux puis se posta près de Giovanni qui tira soudain une ball de son costume. Le jeune dresseur immobilisa la main du leader de la team rocket de son bras mécanique et se mit à serrer lentement mais fermement.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre tandis que la ball se retrouvait broyée avec la main qui la tenait, ne laissant qu'un amas sanglant. Mike s'approcha lentement de son adversaire et murmura:

\- Votre rêve de terreur s'achève ici, Giovanni.

\- Espèce de sale petit morveux, si tu crois vraiment que tu peux...

\- Rio, il est à toi.

Fluchgeist eut un rictus monstrueux puis traîna le bandit sur le sol en le tirant par une cheville vers une pièce adjacente. La porte se referma sur eux puis ce fut le silence.

Un silence qui fut rompu par un des enfants qui pointa Mike et ses pokémon en hurlant:

\- **DES POKÉMON DANS LE VILLAGE ! AU SECOURS ! ILS VONT NOUS MANGER !**

\- Ils ne vont pas...

Mais les enfants s'enfuirent en criant et bientôt des fenêtres s'ouvrirent et des cris se firent entendre. Rio sortit du bâtiment en crachant ce qui ressemblait à un oeil, le visage maculé de sang. Polly lui fit signe et rapella tout le monde sauf Rio qui adopta forme humaine en venant soutenir son amie pour tirer Mike.

\- On ferait mieux de filer, sinon ils vont le tuer ou le lyncher en place publique.

\- Ami-de-je survivre. Ombre-de-froid et Je-moi sauver Ami-de-je.

\- Bon sang, il est entrain de tourner de l'oeil ! Soutiens le, on dégage par le chemin là-bas !

Peinant et suant, les deux filles tirèrent le corps inanimé de Mike de toutes leurs forces, elles longèrent une maison mais des voix se firent entendre:

- **Il s'enfuit ! Rattrapez les deux souillons qui l'aident et cassez leur les jambes !**

Polly blêmit en entendant les menaces mais alors qu'elles contournaient l'angle, une fenêtre s'ouvrit et les tira à l'intérieur en chuchotant:

\- Silence ! Hissez le en vitesse, on va le mettre dans la salle de bain !

La pénombre de l'habitation ne laissait apparaître qu'une silhouette extrêmement chevelue qui referma vivement la fenêtre après avoir tiré le garçon.

\- On se connaît ? Vous me dites quelque chose... murmura Polly.

\- pas le temps pour ça ! Bon sang, vous lui donnez quoi à manger, du béton armé ?!

Les trois personnes firent péniblement progresser Mike de pièce en pièce puis une fois dans la salle de bain, une ampoule éclaira une pièce sobre et un peu rustique et Polly s'exclama:

\- Sieglinde !


	169. Chapitre 169: Culte

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, ils vont fouiller toutes les maisons pour lui mettre la main dessus !

\- Mais...

\- On s'expliquera tout à l'heure, je m'occupe de lui, cherchez une cachette !

Rio et Polly sortirent de la salle de bain en regardant partout puis Sieglinde arriva a son tour en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ouvrant le frigo, elle vida des boites de leur nourriture et tira de la vaisselle sale de l'évier. Elle apporta le tout dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau sur Mike. Elle y mit toute la vaisselle qu'elle put et versa du produit vaisselle en abondance, faisant copieusement mousser la baignoire qui se remplissait à présent de petites bulles colorées. Elle prit un entonnoir de grande longueur qu'elle fourra dans la bouche du dresseur en lui gardant le visage au raz de l'eau. Elle posa un plat a gratin sale retourné sur la tête du garçon qui fut rapidement masqué par le produit vaisselle. Retournant à la cuisine elle ramassa un peu de nourriture et s'en macula les mains.

Des coups furent tambourinés à la porte. Rio prit sa forme pokémon et s'ouvrit pour absorber Polly. Se saisissant d'une pile de tissus, elle se mit derrière une vieille lampe dans un coin, jeta le tout sur elle même et ne bougea plus. Sieglinde s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

\- Pousse toi, sorcière, on cherche un dangereux meurtrier fugitif en liberté.

\- Et c'est chez moi, une jeune fille seule et sans défense que vous venez le chercher ?

\- À ce qu'on raconte, il peut hypnotiser une fille et faire l'amour avec elle des jours entiers avant de la dévorer vivante.

\- Eh bien, sordide individu que voilà. Mais allez-y, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Fait pas la maligne, on sait très bien quelle vie de dévergondée tu menais avant d'arriver ici. Le chef du village dit que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, mais tu es une sale sorcière perverse et obscène, on le sait, alors on doit être doublement prudent tu comprends. Un monstre comme lui caché ici ça pourrait te valoir de sérieux ennuis, tu sais.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et se poussa, laissant entrer deux hommes armés de bâtons au pointes crépitantes d'énergie. Ils parcoururent la cuisine puis l'un d'eux demanda:

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

\- Ma vaisselle de la semaine.

\- Pourquoi ton évier est vide alors ?

\- Parce que l'eau est une ressource précieuse aussi lorsque j'ai terminé de me baigner, je fait ma vaisselle dans mon bain, j'économise ainsi beaucoup de litres inutiles.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en grimaçant puis son interrogateur reprit:

\- Alors on va voir cette salle de bain.

\- Mais faites donc. C'est juste au fond après la chambre et le petit salon.

Les deux miliciens baissèrent la tête et traversèrent pour arriver dans la salle de bains mal éclairée.

\- Hé Jack, elle fait vraiment sa vaisselle dans son bain !

\- Seule une catin foldingue comme elle ferait des trucs comme ça...

\- Pardon, excusez-moi. Fit-elle en se mettant à genoux.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joue ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Je continue ma vaisselle. Elle va pas se faire toute seule. Mais si déjà vous êtes là, je veux bien un coup de main, les gars.

Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant mais le plus dominant des deux approcha la pointe électrique de la surface de l'eau avec méfiance.

\- Non mais ça va bien ?! J'ai les mains dans l'eau !

\- On doit s'assurer qu'il ne se cache nulle part.

\- C'est bien connu qu'on planque des fugitifs dans une vaisselle, sous l'eau en prime. Un maccabée serait en effet très dangereux. Alors si vous voulez flinguer ma vaisselle avec vos joujoux, allez-y, mais vous me paierez toute la casse.

Il retira son arme en soupirant et annonça:

\- Amène toi, Stan, y'a rien ici.

\- Mais Jack...

\- Je tiens pas à faire sa vaisselle dégueulasse, alors on bouge.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Sieglinde soupira d'aise et vida l'eau du bain en retirant la vaisselle. Le parquet qui grinça lui indiqua que Polly et Rio venaient de sortir de leur cachette. Sieglinde retira le plat à gratin et l'entonnoir du dresseur inconscient puis songea en retirant les miettes qu'il était en effet très mignon.

\- Quel gâchis... soupira t-elle à voix basse.

\- Merci. Souffla Polly, derrière elle.

\- Ami-de-je sécurité maintenant.

\- En espérant que personne ne revienne fouiller la maison. Répondit Sieglinde, pensive.

\- On filera cette nuit en douce de toute manière.

\- Très mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le village est sur le pied d'alerte, tout le monde veut la tête de ton petit copain et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer, ou pire.

\- Et dire qu'il leur faisait confiance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand ces gens sont arrivés, ils nous ont encerclés, j'étais prête à me battre mais cet idiot a cru pouvoir discuter avec eux...

\- Il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Les choses sont plutôt compliquées depuis qu'on s'est croisés. Et heureusement que ces gosses ont distrait la situation sinon Mike mourrait avant la fin du jour.

\- C'est fou ce qu'une pièce de monnaie peut faire.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai donné 2 P$ à un gosse pour tirer la balle sur la porte. Je les ai vu emmener ton chéri dedans.

\- Tu nous a sauvé alors !

\- On peut voir ça comme ça...

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Lorsque j'avais été engagée par Eusèbe à Kanto, j'avais cruellement besoin d'argent et je me suis comportée comme une imbécile. La suite des événements m'a prouvé que ce tocard n'était qu'un malade mental, j'ai eu des scrupules vis à vis de ce que j'avais fait et cette après midi était une chance de me faire pardonner.

Polly resta interdite, à la fois surprise et admirative de la sincérité de son homologue humaine. Inspirant profondément, elle ajouta:

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a infligée.

\- Ce qu'il... oh.

Sieglinde baissa honteusement la tête, l'ignoble moment remontant à la surface de ses souvenirs.

\- C'est un tordu de première et tu a du endurer ça parce que tu me ressemble, je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée.

\- C'est passé, il est mort maintenant. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

La petite amie de Mike hésita un instant à dire la vérité puis répondit:

\- En effet, c'est définitivement terminé tout ça.

Il y eut un silence puis Sieglinde s'avança vers un petit salon en annonçant:

\- Jusqu'à ce que ton prince charmant se réveille, je pense qu'on en a pour un moment. Venez vous asseoir.

\- Encore merci de nous avoir sortis de là, sans toi je pense lui ou moi serions morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulait en fait ?

\- Eh bien... en fait...

\- C'est en rapport avec sa peau ?

\- Mike n'est pas tout à fait... humain.

\- Pardon ?! Demanda la fille, incrédule.

\- Il a récemment hérité physiquement de son père et la situation est devenue très tendue pour lui comme pour nous.

\- Attends une minute, comment ça " _il a hérité physiquement de son père_ " ?!

\- Il commence à lui ressembler de plus en plus et c'est très difficile de faire avec.

\- Donc la maman de ton petit ami s'est tapé un pokémon ?!

\- Il l'a séduite en fait.

\- ... Elle avait personne d'autre ou quoi ?!

\- Je pense que si je te montre son père, tu comprendra un peu mieux.

Polly se leva pour chercher le sac du garçon et en tira un énorme volume. Puis après avoir parcouru les pages, elle l'ouvrit sur la double page représentant Giratina. Sieglinde écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Chhhhhhh ! Souffla Polly, inquiète d'être repérée.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ? C'est l'ancien qui m'a pondu un test à la con pour voir si je suis anti-pokémon ? Mon gratin était moisi et je suis entrain de me taper une hallucination sur le sol de ma cuisine en bavant de la mousse ?

Rio soupira longuement en levant les yeux aux ciel puis son amie répondit:

\- C'est malheureusement la vérité.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est pas possible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que...

\- C'est précisément pour ça que Giovanni nous a fait prisonniers.

\- **GIOVANNI ?!**

\- Oui.

\- **LE** Giovanni ? Le big boss mafieux que personne n'arrive à pincer ?!

\- Il comptait se servir de Mike pour tenter de conquérir la planète à l'aide de Giratina, et le cas échéant, à l'aide de Mike.

\- Et qu'est-ce que compte faire Mike ?

\- Pour le moment il poursuit son rêve de devenir maitre pokémon et de voyager jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Stoïque, ton copain.

\- Je pense que ça rendrait fou n'importe qui. Nous cherchons tous des réponses pour lui éviter un destin funeste.

\- Pourquoi funeste ?

\- Parce qu'il a eu une vision de son futur, j'en ai eu une et mon amie Rio en a eu une, toutes se terminent assez mal.

\- T'es entrain de me dire que quoi qu'il fasse, vous êtes foutus ?!

\- C'est pour ça qu'on continue le voyage. C'est en voyageant qu'on verra si les choses changent.

\- Et dans le pire des cas, il se passe quoi ?

\- Mike tue Giratina et réduit la population en esclavage en menant une guerre contre ceux qui lui résistent.

\- ... Je me serais suicidée depuis longtemps si on m'avait annoncé ça...

\- Annoncé quoi ?

La voix venait de devant elle, Mike se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, a peine vêtu d'une serviette, la peau luisante d'eau savonneuse. Sieglinde ne détourna pas le regard des épaules du garçon, suivant sa silhouette naturelle puis observant les prothèses, les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent légèrement. Tentant de garder un semblant de contenance, elle lança:

\- Tu es un genre d'hybride avec des pouvoirs ?

\- simplifié à l'extrême, oui.

\- Ta petite amie me dit que ton paternel serait un pokémon légendaire ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je veux pas être vexante ou quoi que ce soit, mais... est-ce que tu pourrais me le prouver ?

Mike ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément puis les trois filles virent sa peau remuer comme si quelque chose de vivant bougeait en dessous tandis qu'un effroyable bruit d'os brisés se faisait entendre. Les parties dorées sur ses joues commencèrent à émerger, formant comme deux mandibules dorées. La maison parut soudain minuscule à sa locataire, comme si le monde entier disparaissait dans le néant et qu'il ne restait plus que le garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux, et sa présence semblait désormais occuper tout l'espace. À mi-chemin entre la terreur et la panique, Sieglinde lança:

\- C-C'est bon ! Je te crois !

Le processus physiologique s'interrompit et fit marche arrière, Mike redevenant un humain tout à fait banal hormis sa couleur de peau inhabituelle. La jeune fille remonta ses jambes sur le canapés pour se recroqueviller avec ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis demanda:

\- En dehors d'une transformation physique, il y a d'autres choses ?

Toujours sans répondre, Mike joignit ses deux mains, paume contre paume puis les écarta légèrement, une petite boule noire apparut et se mit à enfler. Polly se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et cria:

\- **MIKE !**

Il ne répondit rien et la Ball'ombre continua d'enfler rapidement devenant plus grosse que sa tête à présent. Les yeux rivés dessus, le dresseur la regardait avec intensité, ses iris rouges se mettant à briller de façon surnaturelle. Polly s'approcha à grandes enjambées et frappa dans ses mains:

\- Stop ! On arrête la démonstration !

Mike sursauta comme si il avait été interrompu en pleine rêverie puis la sphère sombre rapetissa au point de disparaitre. Clignant des yeux, son compagnon secoua légèrement la tête avant de ponctuer d'une voix gênée:

\- Enfin voilà.

\- J-je vois. Répondit Sieglinde, mal à l'aise et consciente qu'elle venait d'assister à une situation qui aurait pu déraper.

\- Il va falloir penser à sortir d'ici, annonça sa petite amie.

\- On y va franchement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sors tous mes pokémon et je quitte le village.

\- Mais ils vont tenter de t'arrêter !

\- Oui sauf que comparé à l'aller, je ne prendrais plus de gants.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Vous aurez l'autorisation de vous défendre sans restriction.

\- Mais on pourrait tuer des gens !

Mike serra son poing mécanique qui grinça longuement avant de répondre d'une voix grave et presque mauvaise:

\- Parce que tu crois que ces monstres ne vont pas tenter de vous tuer à la moindre occasion ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont des humains, Mike ! Des humains comme Sieglinde ou tes parents !

\- Quand tu te sera faite tuer pour avoir hésitée, je viendrais pas te ramasser de l'autre coté et...

Des cris furent entendus de l'extérieur puis des détonations et des bruits de bois brisé se firent entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Polly, mal à l'aise.

\- A-aucune idée ! Répondit leur hôte, curieuse.

Elle se rendit à la fenêtre et murmura:

\- Par Arceus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mike, Polly et Rio vinrent se presser a la petite lucarne crasseuse. Au dehors, des gens couraient, semblant fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il y avait des cris et plusieurs choses ressemblant à des attaques pokémon furent aperçues entrain de fuser. Le sol trembla quand un pied énorme se posa à quelques mètres de la maison, suivi d'un grondement guttural:

" **Golemastoooooooc** "

Polly recula légèrement et son petit ami pressa son visage emprunt d'excitation en s'exclamant :

\- Hé il est gigantesque ! Et regarde la bas ! Un Lugulabre ! Et je vois trois Ténéfix aussi !  
\- Mike, si tu les a attirés on risque d'avoir des problèmes, ces gens vivent sans pokémon ici, c'est un choix de leur part, et si tu bouscule leurs préceptes de vie, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront ravis...

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, son compagnon avait quitté la fenêtre et sortait de la maison par la porte d'entrée en s'exclamant :

\- Woah ! Il fait au moins cinq mètres !

Une voix s'écria :

- **NOUS L'AVONS TROUVÉ ! IL EST LÀ !**

\- Hein ? Qui est là ? Demanda le dresseur, prit au dépourvu.

\- **LE ROI EST LÀ ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME SUIVE !**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de lui, escortée d'un Tenefix et d'un Noctunoir. Puis une seconde arriva au pas de course, puis une troisième et ce fut soudain une petite foule qui se rassembla brusquement sur lui, comme une nuée d'insectes nécrophages sur un cadavre.  
Rio devint pâle et sortit également mais elle vit le dresseur jaillir au sommet de la foule, porté en triomphe tandis que les silhouettes habillées de noir scandaient avec force:

\- **Il est parmi nous ! Le roi noir est vivant ! Vive le roi noir !**

Polly soupira longuement en entendant ces paroles avant de murmurer pour elle-même:

\- Je sens venir la catastrophe...

Mike regardait la situation avec une curiosité mêlée de satisfaction tandis qu'il était reposé au sol. Sa petite amie apparut à la porte et demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé le Roi noir ! Le roi des ombres !

\- Le roi... des ombres ? Fit-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Il a été envoyé parmi nous pour nous guider ! Il nous protégera lors de l'avènement de la nouvelle ère !

\- Pardon ?! S'étrangla Polly, interloquée.

\- Vous êtes sa concubine ! Frères et soeurs, elle est là aussi comme le disait notre prédicateur !

\- Holà, on se calme, personne ne prédit rien du tout, on est...

\- **FRÈRES ET SOEURS, CE JOUR SERA CÉLÉBRÉ TOUS LES ANS, NOUS AVONS RETROUVÉ NOTRE SAUVEUR !**

Il y eut un ovation dans la petite foule rassemblée, humains et pokémon levèrent les bras tous ensembles puis s'agenouillerent de concert avant de se prosterner, puis leur leader, face contre terre, articula:

\- Nous sommes à ton service, roi !

\- À... mon... service ?! Fit le dresseur, stupéfait.

\- Tes paroles seront notre guide !

Il regarda Polly qui secoua la tête de façon négative puis il regarda Rio qui haussait les épaules, héberluée par la situation.

\- Bon, eh bien...euh... je... euh... aidez moi à sortir de ce village de cinglés.

\- Mike ! Siffla sa petite amie, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Polly, dans la situation ou on est, je vais pas cracher sur les renforts quand même !

\- Ils sont complètement tarés, tu ne va pas leur faire confiance tout de même !

\- Si tu a envie de faire face au chef du village et de sa milice, et éventuellement la team rocket, vas-y, fait toi plaisir, moi je prends toute l'aide qu'on pourra m'offrir.

La jeune fille soupira puis elle rejoignit son petit ami. Rio suivit puis Mike leva la main:

\- Stop, une minute.

S'écartant du groupe il entra dans la petite maison et embrassa généreusement Sieglinde avant d'écrire un numéro de vokit à la hâte et lui tendit:

\- Passe un coup de fil à cette personne, ne reste pas seule ici chez les fanatiques.

\- Tu crois que je devrais...

\- Fonce, la vie est courte. Considère ça comme un merci pour m'avoir sauvé la mise.

\- Ce n'était vraiment rien tu sais...

\- Merci.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis ressortit. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées se mirent en rang tandis que leur chef annonçait d'une voix de stentor:

\- Formation en carré ! Serrez les rangs !

Ils encadrèrent Mike, Polly et Rio puis le groupe progressa à travers le village sous le regard médusé des habitants. Lorsque le doyen vit le groupe arriver, il annonça:

\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, ca garçon est une abomination contre nature !

\- C'est le garçon de la prophétie ! Répondit le chef des encapuchonnés.

\- Ce garçon n'est pas sacré, cessez de vous égarer ! Je vous laisse une chance d'abdiquer !

\- Jamais, il doit nous conduire vers un nouvel âge de gloire et de prospérité !

La compagne du dresseur se passa les mains sur le visage d'un air désespéré en maugréant:

\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'on est fourrés encore...

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le chef du village toisa les intrus. La tension était palpable et chacun attendait que l'autre fasse une erreur ou un geste provocateur. Mike inspira profondément puis s'avança en bousculant quelques personnes.

\- Pardon... pardon... excusez moi...pardon...

Il s'arrêta devant le doyen du village et annonça d'une voix forte:

\- Je ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ce village avant de me faire pincer. Quand vous avez débarqué avec votre pseudo milice, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. J'avais envie de discuter avec vous, de trouver un accord, une solution, mais vous m'avez menacé, vous avez menacé et enfermé mes pokémon alors que je ne vous avais jamais rien fait.

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, les pokémon sont un fléau pour les hommes. Ils pullulent sans modération, ils attaquent nos femmes et nos enfants, ils dévorent nos récoltes. Il faut les éradiquer.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que vous m'avez vendu à la team rocket ? Vous en êtes fier ?

\- Je dois faire progresser notre cause !

Mike resta silencieux puis s'approcha de l'homme avant de gronder d'une voix féroce:

\- Laissez moi sortir ou je rase votre village intégralement et je vous décime tous, femmes et enfants compris.

Polly sursauta en entendant ces mots mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, le doyen rétorqua:

\- Ça ne fait que prouver que tu es un monstre et que...

- **HABITANTS !** hurla Mike d'une voix qui porta à travers tout le village. **CET HOMME EST PRÊT À VOUS LAISSER MOURIR PLUTOT QUE DE ME LAISSER QUITTER CE VILLAGE. EST CE BIEN CE QUE VOUS SOUHAITEZ ?**

\- Je ne... bredouilla l'homme, pris au dépourvu.

\- **JE LUI LAISSE LE CHOIX ENTRE ME LAISSER M'EN ALLER SANS HISTOIRES OU DÉTRUIRE VOTRE VILLAGE ET TOUS VOUS TUER, ET IL ESQUIVE LA RÉPONSE ! J'AI ÉTÉ VENDU À UN CRIMINEL NOTOIRE QUI AVAIT APPORTÉ SES POKÉMON AVEC LUI. J'AI ÉTÉ TORTURÉ EN VUE D'ÊTRE MANIPULÉ, J'AI SUFFISAMMENT SOUFFERT ET JE NE VEUX DE MAL À PERSONNE. MAIS SI ON M'EMPÊCHE DE QUITTER LES LIEUX, JE N'AURAIS AUCUNE PITIÉ ! ALORS RÉFLÉCHISSEZ BIEN !**

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les habitants se regardèrent en silence, inquiets. Puis quelqu'un cria:

\- On a assez eu d'emmerdes comme ça ! Laissez-le partir !

\- Ouais ! Je n'aime pas les pokémon mais je tiens à ma famille !

\- Qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne sacrifierais pas ma tranquillité d'esprit pour ça !

Le doyen regarda Mike, courroucé, tandis que ce dernier déclarait:

\- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi à l'avenir, je vous jure que vous ne dormirez plus jamais avec l'esprit tranquille.

\- Espèce de...

\- Changez de disque mon vieux.

Puis les silhouettes sombres accompagnées de pokémon spectre se mirent en marche et en quelques instants, les envahisseurs avaient disparu avec le dresseur. Les habitants s'activèrent pour commencer à remettre de l'ordre après cette invasion impromptue.

\- Stan, Jack, venez avec moi. Giovanni a peut-être laissé des choses importantes derrière lui.

Le chef du village, escorté des deux miliciens descendit vers le hangar ou Mike avait été retenu prisonnier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une odeur pestilentielle de sang leur agressa les narines et ils virent un homme couvert de sang auquel on avait arraché les deux jambes et un bras, gisant dans une flaque nauséabonde mélant sang, urine et excréments.

\- C'est Giovanni ?! Fit Jack, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- C'était. Corrigea leur chef.

La chose au sol remua faiblement puis toussa un peu de sang à moitié coagulé dans un râle inhumain:

\- _v-vean...gean...ce..._

Stan écarquilla les yeux et murmura:

\- Par Arceus, il est encore vivant.


	170. Chapitre 170: Futur

\- Et... on va où comme ça ? Demanda Polly au groupe qui les encadrait

\- Nous vous escortons jusqu'à la grotte retour.

\- La grotte retour ?! Ce nom me dit quelque chose... fit Mike, étonné.

\- L'entrée se situe près de la source Adieu.

\- Je voudrais pas être pessimiste mais ça sonne assez macabre comme truc ! Interrompit la petite amie du dresseur.

\- La légende raconte que l'entrée du monde distortion se trouve au fond de cette grotte. C'est l'endroit précis ou Giratina a été banni dans le contre-monde par Arceus. Il a disparu dans la source Adieu et notre historien raconte que Giratina reviendra par la grotte Retour.

\- Ça se tient. Répondit Mike, pensif.

\- Nous sommes profondément convaincus que vous serez le successeur héritier de Giratina. Le monde n'est pas prêt pour vous recevoir alors nous vous accueillerons vous et vos disciples. Vous ne manquerez de rien.

\- Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, on a un huitième badge à obtenir et...

\- Polly, ces gens nous ont sauvé la mise, la moindre des politesse c'est d'accepter leur invitation.

\- Je t'ai mis en garde avant qu'on ne tombe sur ces tarés du village Pokémon No, et j'ai eu raison !

\- Et alors ?

\- Je la sens pas non plus !

Mike resta silencieux puis soupira avant de la regarder dans les yeux:

\- Trois jours là-bas et on s'en va, d'accord ?

\- Trois jours, pas un de plus.

\- Détends toi s'il te plaît, d'accord ? Je te promets que tout ira bien.

\- ... D'accord... fit sa compagne, tout de même un peu soucieuse.

\- Ça va aller, fait-moi confiance. Ces gens là sont un peu allumés mais je ne me fait pas de soucis.

\- Ma seule inquiétude c'est plus leur nombre que leur force... murmura la jeune fille.

\- Ça va aller. Chuchota son petit ami, confiant.

Ils marchèrent tout le jour jusqu'à la nuit tombée sans dévier de leur trajectoire. Au moindre geste de Mike, des gens se portaient volontaire pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui allait de gratter le dos à lui proposer de le porter pour traverser une rivière peu profonde.

Néanmoins tout se passa pour le mieux et la nuit tombée, un énorme campement fut dressé. Mais alors qu'ils s'installaient, l'estomac de Mike se mit à gronder et tout le monde se tut.

\- Notre roi a faim ! À la chasse !

\- A-attendez ! S'exclama Mike en tendant le bras.

\- Il faut vous nourrir, c'est très important. Nous entamerons la cérémonie uniquement lorsque vous serez repu.

\- Cérémonie ? Quelle cérémonie ? Demanda la jeune fille, passablement troublée.

\- Celle de l'accueil du roi des ombres, évidemment ! Après des mois de recherches nous l'avons retrouvé et il est parmi nous, il faut fêter ça.

\- Non mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire exactement dans votre cérémonie ? Sacrifices de jeunes filles vierges ? Bain de sang rituel ? Combat avec mise à mort ? Vous allez tuer un grand nombre de pokémon ?

Rio, Mike et le chef de groupe écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant les questions de Polly.

\- Que Giratina nous vienne en aide si nous procédons à des choses aussi horribles. Il est certes le roi noir et gouverne les pokémon de type Spectre, mais il n'est nul question d'hécatombe ! Qui vous a dit des choses pareilles ?!

\- Je...euh... c'est juste que... enfin... je pensais...

\- Ce qu'elle essaye de dire c'est qu'elle a trop vu la télé. Faites ce que vous avez a faire.

Polly devint rouge sous l'effet de l'embarras de la situation tandis que l'homme de tête s'éloignait. Trois groupes de cinq se formèrent mais lorsque le dresseur se leva pour participer mais on lui demanda de rester tranquillement ici. Puis en quelques instants, les trois groupes disparurent et le reste des encapuchonnés disparut à son tour dans les arbres. Inquiète, Polly murmura:

\- Pourquoi on est tout seuls ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, il était question de chasse mais...

\- Et si c'était nous qui étions les proies désignées ?

\- Polly, je te suggère vraiment de te détendre, on est pas dans un film l'horreur. Alors on reste cool et on respire...

Elle s'assit au sol en repliant ses genoux avec une moue à mi chemin entre la bouderie et la paranoïa vigilante. Il y eu soudainement du bruit et des attaques de pokémon fusèrent entre les arbres puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Sa petite amie scrutait nerveusement les alentours, prête à bondir au moindre signe suspicieux.  
Les trois groupes revinrent avec plusieurs pokémon sauvages morts et commencèrent à les vider et les dépecer. Rio observa attentivement les gestes des silhouettes obscures mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par le reste du groupe qui revenait de tous les côtés, chacun portant une pierre ou un morceau de bois.

\- On va se faire lyncher, ça va pas traîner...

\- Polly ! Chuchota nerveusement Mike.

\- Les tarés de Pokémon No m'ont servi de leçon et...

Les personnes s'avancèrent vers un monticule de terre un peu plus élevé dans la clairière et commencèrent à placer et empiler du bois et de la roche. En moins d'une demi-heure, un trône rudimentaire était dressé. Le chef du groupe alluma plusieurs torches improvisées qui furent plantées en cercle formant ainsi une zone semi circulaire face au trône avec le feu au milieu. Il s'avança ensuite vers Mike et tendit le bras avec une petite révérence en annonçant d'une voix grave et humble:

\- Si cela vous conviens, vous pouvez prendre place, mon roi.

Mike resta stupéfait en entendant cette déclaration tandis que Polly se levait, étonnée.

\- Je...euh... Bredouilla le dresseur, gêné et surpris en même temps.

\- Si cela ne conviens pas, nous en referont un autre, plus grand et plus confortable.

\- Hein ?! Non ! Surtout pas ! Je veux dire, c'est parfait comme ça !

L'homme réitera son geste d'invitation et le garçon s'avança lentement vers le trône rudimentaire quoique imposant. Extrêmement nerveux il prit place dessus sous le regard de ses compagnes stupéfaites et à l'instant où il posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, tout le monde se mit à genoux puis face contre terre en parlant comme une seule et même personne :

" _Le roi noir est parmi nous, gloire à lui et puisse t-il nous guider vers un âge de prospérité._ "

Il y eut un long silence, puis le chef du groupe regarda Polly et Rio avec les yeux écarquillés puis se racla la gorge ostensiblement.

\- Ben quoi ? Demanda Polly, dubitative.

L'homme se racla à nouveau la gorge en insistant son regard puis Rio se mit à genoux en tirant délicatement sur la robe de Polly.

\- Non mais si tu crois que je vais me mettre à genoux tu...

Tout le monde releva la tête pour la fusiller du regard et elle obtempéra en pestant intérieurement. L'homme frappa dans les mains puis cinq silhouettes s'avancèrent avec d'énormes morceaux d'écorce en guise d'assiettes, débordant chacun de viande à peine cuite et encore saignante. Un de ces plateaux fut tendu au dresseur qui hésitait malgré tout. Il se saisit timidement d'un morceau qu'il roula avant de mordre dedans. Un silence de mort régnait sur la clairière, désormais les yeux rivés sur le dresseur. Il mâchait doucement comme s'il craignait d'importuner une coutume puis après avoir avalé la première bouchée, articula d'une voix un peu hésitante:

\- C'est... C'est très bon !

La petite foule se leva de façon synchronisée en poussant une exclamation de joie. L'homme s'approcha de Mike avec un sourire radieux et déclara:

\- Nous sommes ravis que cela vous plaise. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la cérémonie.

Polly et Rio s'approchèrent du dresseur et elles furent interpellées à leur tour.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner mais la cérémonie d'offrande rituelle exigeait qu'il soit seul et...

\- Ouais ouais. Répondit la jeune fille, toujours un peu vexée.

Elles prirent place chacune d'un côté du trône tandis que les plateaux rudimentaires étaient déposés devant eux. Mike commença à se servir en se mit à engloutir la viande tout rond, comme un boulimique sur un sachet de bonbons.

\- Hé doucement, tu va d'étouffer !

\- Mais... _*miam*_ c'est carrément... _*miam*_ trop bon !

Polly en mangea quelques morceaux mais ça ne semblait pas du goût de Rio qui fit un peu la grimace. Étonné, le dresseur lui demanda :

\- Tu n'a pas faim ?

\- Je-moi pas trop viande.

\- Tu veux qu'on trouve des baies ou quelque chose ?

\- Non, Je-moi suffire.

L'homme s'approcha avec un air horrifié :

\- Elle ne mange pas ?!

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très faim et de toute manière elle...

\- **FIDÈLES ! LA REINE NE MANGE PAS !**

La petite foule s'immobilisa et il y eut un murmure tandis que Polly chuchotait:

\- Ça y est, c'est le début des emmerdes...

\- Chhhhh... Murmura son compagnon.

Plusieurs personnes se pressèrent devant Fluchgeist en lui demandant ce dont elle avait envie mais cette dernière répondait par un sourire aimable et un non de la tête. Malgré tout, le refus semblait énormément perturber leurs hôtes. Le dresseur demanda soudain:

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a des bijoux en or ou en argent ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Répondit l'homme à la tête du groupe.

\- J'en ai une ! répondit une voix féminine, non loin.

Elle s'approcha lentement déviant systématiquement son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de l'occupant du trône. Puis, tendant son bras tout en déviant les yeux, elle la déposa dans les mains de Rio et dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Elle ne vaut pas grand chose mais ça corresponds à ce que vous demandez. Gardez-là c'est cadeau.

Rio contempla l'anneau extrêmement simple d'une couleur argentée, puis en le faisant sauter avec son pouce, elle ouvrît la bouche et l'avala tout rond avant de sourire avec un petit hochement de tête pour remercier l'offrande. L'homme prit la parole en annonçant d'une voix forte:

\- **Que tout le monde se sépare de ses bijoux ! La reine à accepté l'offrande !**

Polly donna un coup de coude à son petit ami en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu va pas la laisser faire quand même ?! Chuchota sa petite amie.

\- Ils font ça d'eux-mêmes, je ne vois pas ou est le problème ?!

\- Ces gens n'ont pas l'air riches et ils sont tellement convaincus par le baratin mystique qui t'entoure qu'ils seraient prêts à faire un suicide collectif comme ces tarés de l'Ordre du Temple Solaroc il y a quelques années, si tu le leur demandais !

\- Je veux pas qu'ils se suicident parce que je lui fait refuser, il faut que je fasse extrêmement attention à ce que je dis. Je veux pas non plus qu'ils nous sautent à la gorge parce qu'ils me prennent pour un usurpateur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se leva en annonçant d'une voix forte:

\- **Ne donnez que si vous le souhaitez. Vous ne serez pas maudits ou quoi que ce soit si vous préférez garder des souvenirs de famille ou des cadeaux auxquels vous tenez !**

Il y eut une interruption dans la file qui se formait et quelques personnes quittèrent le rang pour réintégrer le groupe resté assis.

\- Là, contente ? Soupira le garçon.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ils se ruinent pour lui faire des cadeaux. Et l'appeller " _reine_ " en plus... Je vois pas ce qu'elle a de spécial pour eux...

\- Polly... Me dit pas que tu es jalouse pour trois breloques brillantes quand même ?!

\- Moi ? Jalouse de machins en toc offerts par des illuminés ? Pffffrt ! Laisse moi rire !

Mike se rassit en soupirant puis lorsque les offrandes furent terminées, Rio reprit place à côté du trône en souriant d'un air satisfait. La cérémonie se déroula devant eux, ponctuées de chants et de danses jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Puis le sommeil commençant à l'emporter tout le monde se coucha près du feu tandis que Mike et Rio ronflaient, recroquevillés et blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le trône rudimentaire. Voyant le chef marcher parmi le groupe assoupi, Polly s'avança en l'interpellant discrètement:

\- Psssst ! Hé !

\- Hein ?

\- Psssst ! Par ici, c'est moi !

Étonné, il s'approcha d'elle et elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous appelez Rio avec le titre de " _reine_ " ? Je suis quoi moi ?

\- Eh bien vous êtes une concubine.

\- Comment ça, " _une concubine_ " ?!

\- Eh bien comme l'indique la situation, le roi noir se constitue un harem.

\- Attendez une minute... Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Rio est sa favorite ?!

\- Exactement.

\- Mais c'est moi sa petite amie !

\- Étrange.

\- " _Étrange_ " ?! Ça n'a rien d'étrange, je suis la première fille a avoir couché avec lui, nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement !

\- Nous ne savons rien du passé, nous n'avons que des fragments du futur.

\- Comment ça ?

L'homme se baissa et tira un sac vers lui avant d'en extraire une sorte de livre grossièrement relié. Polly s'en saisit et constata qu'il s'agissait de feuilles peintes avec un certain réalisme.

\- Oui enfin si c'est juste du barbouillage, c'est facile de...

Elle s'immobilisa en tombant sur une illustration d'une fusée en flammes puis en tournant la page, elle devint livide en voyant une peinture extrêmement détaillée et parfaitement exacte de Deoxys.

\- Ou avez vous vu cette chose ?! S'étrangla la jeune fille.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais vue, c'est notre peintre qui l'a réalisée.

\- Comment il peint ça ?

\- C'est un garçon au sommeil agité. Depuis longtemps il peint ses visions nocturnes au gré de leurs apparitions. C'est aléatoire mais nous sommes convaincus qu'il voit l'avenir.

\- De quand date cette illustration ?!

\- D'il y a presque huit ans maintenant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler. Tournant rapidement les pages, elle se rendit à la dernière et vit deux trônes, un sur lequel était assis un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Mike et sur l'autre était assise une copie conforme de Rio. Il y avait une sorte d'éclair noir entre eux deux et dessous était peint une sorte de demi cercle avec des ronds de différentes couleurs.

\- C'est le contre-monde... Souffla Polly, estomaquée par le détail des peintures.

Anxieuse, elle tourna les pages en cherchant d'autres indices mais partout il n'y avait que Mike et Rio représentés.

\- Votre peintre visionnaire n'a jamais mentionné d'autre pokémon dans ses rêves ?

\- C'est une personne très peu bavarde, il ne fait que coucher ses visions sur le papier par le biais des pinceaux et des couleurs.

Elle continua de tourner et retourner les pages mais ne se vit nulle part. Cependant elle étudia avec soin la dernière partie de l'ouvrage. Elle vit une peinture de Cynthia avec son Mega Carchacrok triomphant et la silhouette de Mike à genoux sur le sol, se cachant le visage de ses mains.

\- Oh non... Il va échouer...

Fébrile, elle tourna les quelques pages restantes et remarqua une page collée à une autre. Elle tira un peu dessus et l'ouvrit avec prudence. Mike se tenait debout, les poings levés vers un ciel orangé, du sang sur les mains. En tournant un peu la page vers la lueur du feu, elle reconnut la couleur de son sang. Terrifiée et les larmes aux yeux, elle chuchota pour elle-même :

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne suis plus là, il va me tuer...


	171. Chapitre 171: Sauvagerie

Elle se pinça en se disant qu'elle faisait probablement un cauchemar, mais la douleur vive qui en émana lui confirma la réalité des choses. Et les illustrations déjà présentes dans l'ouvrage lui confirmaient qu'il s'agissait bien de la vie de son petit ami. Elle reposa le livre en bredouillant un "merci" et elle s'éloigna du groupe de dormeurs pour s'isoler dans la forêt. S'assurant d'être suffisamment à distance, elle laissa alors libre cours à son chagrin.

C'était donc ça son avenir ? Mourir pour que Mike bascule complètement dans son rôle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mourrait ? Et que faire, devait-elle le lui dire ou lui mentir ? Peut-être était-ce le fait de dire la vérité qui précipiterait le meurtre ? Ou était-ce le fait de ne rien dire qui conduisait à la catastrophe ?  
Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis que sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes. Le chagrin ne fit que s'exacerber avec la fatigue et elle tomba rapidement endormie, roulée en boule dans un buisson.

Ce fut son nom crié qui la réveilla. Visiblement son petit ami était à sa recherche. Elle se demanda si la fuite n'était pas une solution préférable. Mais peut-être qu'en fuyant seule, elle se ferait tuer et cette illustration ne faisait que représenter l'instant où il la retrouvait morte ? Elle hésita longuement tandis qu'elle entendait Moyade et Ossatueur l'appeller. Elle vit son petit ami qui marchait au côté de Rio qui se tenait à lui par le bassin. Elle reprit sa forme naturelle et émergea du buisson, passablement découragée mais décidée à garder le silence là-dessus. Mike la vit et s'approcha d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras puis il chuchota :

\- Ben alors, tu joue à cache cache ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop préoccupée par l'ouvrage qui hantait ses pensées. Il la relâcha et elle se mit en marche vers le campement. Mike chuchota à Rio:

\- Elle reste sous sa forme naturelle, soit elle boude, soit il y a un problème...

\- Ombre-de-froid fatiguée sûrement.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment curieux comme attitude.

\- Ami-de-je se faire trop soucis.

\- Peut-être. Je vais la laisser un peu tranquille pour le moment, un peu de calme lui fera du bien.

Ils rejoignirent la foule et la marche reprit sans encombre tout le jour. Le dresseur était très heureux de la situation, un déplacement en groupe de cette taille fournissait un certain anonymat et tout le monde semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Ils firent halte le soir même et ce fut à nouveau une soirée de célébrations malgré que Polly restait un peu en retrait, toujours en tant qu'Ectoplasma. Cependant elle fixait Rio d'un œil suspect et inquiet à la fois tandis que ses pensées se focalisaient sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? C'est pas juste que ce soit elle la reine. C'est mon petit ami ! Il va vraiment me tuer ? Est-ce qu'il va craquer et je serais sa victime ? Est-ce que Giratina va se manifester ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!_ "

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Rio qui lui tendait de la nourriture en parlant d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Ohé ! Ombre-de-froid pas vouloir manger ? Youuuuhouuuuu !

\- Ah ! Euh... J'ai... J'ai pas faim.

Rio soupira longuement et marmonna "Ombre-de-froid trop concentrée..."

Polly se leva d'un bond, furieuse:

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Je-moi rien dit !

\- Je t'ai entendue ! " _Ombre-de-froid trop conne_ " !

\- Je-moi pas dire...

\- Fait pas semblant, je t'ai parfaitement entendue !

\- Concentrée ! Je-moi dit concentrée !

\- Essaye pas de te rattraper !

\- Je-moi dire vérité !

\- En plus de jouer les pimbêches, tu mets espèce de reine de pacotille !

Rio écarquilla les yeux et prit sa forme naturelle à son tour. Poltergeist esquissa un sourire en murmurant :

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Je vais te mettre une raclée monumentale, on verra qui mérite d'être sa reine !

Toutes deux commencèrent à se lancer des Ball'ombre à tout va puis Fluchgeist éjecta des pics toxiques au sol. Ce n'était plus un simple combat mais un enjeu capital. Enjeu interrompu par une voix qui tonna probablement dans toute la forêt :

\- **C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES CONNERIES ?! VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE BORDEL DE MERDE !**

\- Ombre-de-froid avoir commencé et...

\- **J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE QUI À FAIT QUOI ! VOUS ME FAITES HONTE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !**

Les deux pokémon se rendirent compte que la petite assemblée les regardaient avec stupéfaction.

\- Fluchgeist m'a traitée de...

\- **LA FERME !** Hurla le dresseur en frappant le sol du pied.

La terre se fissura sur plusieurs mètres et le trône rudimentaire construit pour la soirée oscilla légèrement avant de s'écrouler sur lui même. Le dresseur inspira profondément et l'air aux alentours devint glacial. Le feu se mit à vaciller dans le foyer et les ténèbres se firent de plus en plus dense autour d'eux. Instinctivement et sous l'effet de la peur, les deux pokémon se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre tout en reculant. Il baissa d'un ton mais gronda néanmoins d'une voix grave et féroce:

\- Si vous êtes incapables de vous tenir je vous jure que ça va mal se passer pour toutes les deux. Vous avez trente secondes pour vous calmer.

Le feu reprit en grandissant et la sensation de ténèbres oppressantes disparut tandis qu'il croisait les bras, l'air furibond. Toutes deux avalèrent péniblement leur salive tandis qu'il les fixait intensément. Rio bafouilla une excuse et il tourna le dos en soufflant d'énervement. Elles se repoussèrent discrètement l'une et l'autre en voyant à quel point elles s'étaient rapprochées inconsciemment. Ectoplasma songea:

" _Jamais il n'avait piqué une colère pareille... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait nous étriper ! Ou est passé le garçon un peu naïf que..._ "

Ses pensées s'obscurcirent rapidement et elle reporta son attention sur Rio.

" _Non mais elle se croît ou celle-là ?! Je t'en ficherais du statut royal moi ! Abrutie ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour lui coller comme ça ?!_ "

Broyant du noir elle fustigea Rio du regard tandis que cette dernière tentait de calmer le dresseur accroupi devant le trône en ruines. C'est à nouveau séparée de son compagnon que s'endormit Polly, peinée et furieuse à la fois. Fureur qui ne fit que grimper le lendemain lorsqu'elle vit le groupe prêt à partir et qu'elle vit son compagnon qui était prêt à partir visiblement sans se soucier d'elle.

\- Tu m'aurais abandonnée ?!

\- Polly, tu n'es pas un bébé et tu à normalement plus de cervelle qu'un Ramoloss, je vais pas passer mon temps à te surveiller alors cesse de te comporter comme une gosse égoïste et pourrie gâtée.

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet sentimental d'une chute dans un broyeur et elle se mordit discrètement les joues pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde.

" _Mais pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il se comporte comme ça ?! Je n'ai rien..._ "

En levant la tête elle aperçut Rio qui se collait à lui en posant sa main sur le bas du dos du garçon, le caressant doucement. Ectoplasma montra ses dents dans une grimace de colère et pensa pour elle-même :

" _Tout ça c'est de sa faute à elle, il est pas comme ça d'habitude. Je parie qu'elle est entrain de le monter contre moi. Il va me tuer parce que j'aurais échoué face à Cynthia. J'en suis certaine._ "

Le pokémon sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête.

\- Vous semblez tendue.

\- **AAAH** !

\- Je vous ai fait peur ? Veuillez me pardonner.

\- C'est vous... Fit-elle en reconnaissant le chef du groupe

\- Je réalise que ma impolitesse à oublié de me faire me présenter. Je me nomme Danvira et je suis le chef du groupe concernant votre petit ami.

\- J'avais compris, merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Vous devriez vous relaxer un peu. Trop d'énervement nuit à la santé !

\- Mêlez vous de vos affaires, je m'occupe très bien des miennes.

\- Nous arriverons aux alentours de midi, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous désirez quoi que ce soit ! - Ouais ouais c'est ça. Salut.

Polly s'en alla en marchant à vive allure tandis que Danriva était rejoint par une jeune fille au teint clair et à la chevelure sombre. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

\- Il faudra garder un oeil sur elle, ça fonctionne un peu trop bien. Elle était sur le point de piquer une crise. C'était déjà juste avec Tutankafer.

\- Compris.

\- Néanmoins nous sommes sur le bon chemin, continuez comme ça.

\- Oui Danriva, nous obéirons comme vous l'avez demandé.

Il congédia son acolyte et rejoignit le groupe. Comme prévu ils arrivèrent près de la source Adieu. Danriva monceau la chute d'eau et les pierres basculèrent vers l'intérieur laissant apparaître une très grande entrée. Tout le monde s'aligna en deux rangs le long de l'ouverture en s'inclinant. Mike avança lentement avec une certaine fierté et sous ses yeux ébahis s'étendait une gigantesque grotte avec plusieurs couloirs qui en partaient ça et là. Danriva s'approcha et annonça solennellement :

\- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, seigneur.

Le dresseur s'avança sous la gigantesque voûte éclairée par une armée de Mélancolux et de Lugulabre. Il y avait du materiel médical, de la nourriture sur des tables et de nombreux pokémon spectre s'activaient ça et là. Ébahi par le lieu, Mike murmura :

\- C'est un lieu de rêve...

\- Veuillez me suivre. Annonça Danriva avec un sourire franc.

Il fit une visite qui dura plusieurs heures et s'acheva dans une grande salle pourvue d'un trône en pierre noire serti de pierres dorées et rouges sur les accoudoirs. Face au trône des dizaines de gigantesques bancs s'alignaient en arc de cercle.

\- Derrière la tenture qui se trouve derrière le trône, vous trouverez vos quartiers privés. Je vais vous laisser la pour aujourd'hui, nous avons des préparatifs à faire pour ce soir. Vous êtes désormais chez vous.

Il lui tendit un drôle de Pokémon et continua:

\- Voici un Eoko, lorsque vous désirerez quelque chose, dites le lui et il viendra sonner auprès de la personne concernée.

\- Merci... Répondit le dresseur, impressionné et honoré.

Danriva s'éclipsa tandis que Mike laissait sortir ses pokémon pour qu'ils puissent se dégourdir un peu. Ils s'avancèrent sous la tenture et Sinistrail fut obligé de rester dehors à cause de l'étroitesse du passage.

Il y avait un gigantesque lit en bois noir et la pièce baignait dans un halo bleuté émis par trois funécire dans une coquille de Tentacruel renversée. Il régnait un calme et un silence absolu. Dans une alcôve, une baignoire avait été taillée dans la roche et l'intérieur était tapissé de mousse verte fraiche et douce tandis qu'une source d'eau cristalline coulait en permanence dans un timide clapotis étouffé par la verdure naturelle.  
Des corbeilles de baies reposaient sur une commode et des tiroirs vides permettaient de stocker un grand nombre de choses à en juger par le volume se jeta sur le lit pour entrer au contact du plus moelleux matelas qu'il n'eût jamais senti. Ses muscles se détendaient instantanément et il ajouta :

\- Vous pouvez faire un tour si vous voulez, moi je crois que je vais faire une bonne sieste ici...

Ses pokémon approuvèrent avant de se disperser par la porte et de disparaître. Polly soupira:

\- Je vais voir si ils ont une bibliothèque décente, j'ai quelques questions à poser à quelqu'un.

Puis elle disparût à son tour, laissant Mike seul avec Rio.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne veux rien voir ?

\- Je-moi bien ici.

\- Comme tu veux ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Il se leva et elle l'assit sur un tabouret en bois avant de se placer dans son dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Ami-de-je besoin détente.

\- Mais je vais très bien tu sais !

\- Ami-de-je silence...

Il hésita pour retira sa tunique pour se retrouver torse nu tandis qu'elle appuyait sa poitrine contre son dos et que ses mains venaient parcourir ses muscles. Les doigts de la jeune femme faisaient effet car il se sentit rapidement très à l'aise. Mais petit à petit les caresses circulèrent le long de son dos, de ses bras et de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un baiser humide suivi d'une morsure effleurant sa peau.

\- A-arrête, tu chatouilles ! S'exclama Mike en riant.

Mais elle continua ses baisers mordants avec plus en plus de lenteur mais plus en plus de sensualité. Il leva son bras droit en arrière pour caresser sa tête et elle attrapa soudain son index pour le lecher et le mordiller. Enivré par la tranquillité du lieu de la sensualité de sa compagne, il se laissa complètement aller à son ressenti, sa biologie se manifestant rapidement par des pulsations au niveau de son entrejambe. Rio poursuivit ses morsures couplées à un lechage méthodique. Elle allait et venait, de son cou à son oreille droite tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par l'intense sexualité sous-jacente du moment.

Sa peau frissonnait et ses muscles tressautaient par pulsations et le contact de son amante fit rapidement grimper sa température interne. Sous l'assaut de plaisir, il se surprit à laisse échapper quelques timides gémissements tandis que Rio s'enhardissait avec sa langue et qu'il sentait deux mains descendre lentement de son torse vers la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal vinrent perler lorsqu'elle se mit à lui lecher le cou avec une passion peu commune. Les deux mains allaient atteindre son pantalon lorsque la poignée de la porte se mit à grincer. Rio s'écarta soudain de lui tandis qu'il s'empressait de remettre sa tunique, gêné et frustré d'être interrompu dans cet échange fusionnel. Polly apparut et regarda Mike et Rio en demandant :

\- Ben quoi ? C'est juste moi. Vous avez un problème ?

\- Je... Euh... Bégaya le dresseur, ne sachant si elle savait ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

\- Je-moi discuter avec Ami-de-je.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'était votre discussion mais il fait chaud la dedans... Je viens juste chercher un livre, je repars.

\- Ah bon... D'accord...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si...

\- Tu es tout rouge, tu devrais prendre un bain et t'aérer, il fait frais dans la salle du trône !

Elle sortit en fermant la porte et Mike soupira d'aise. Ils se regardèrent avec Rio, puis éclatèrent de rire l'un et l'autre. Avisant la baignoire, il se dévêtit complètement. Elle le regarda s'approcher de l'alcôve et demanda:

\- Ami-de-je coupé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Plus envie Je-moi ?

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avidement, comme si soudain sa vie en dépendait. En cet instant plus rien n'existait pour lui si ce n'était son amante et lui-même. Tout le reste s'était évaporé dans un oubli total. Il la poussa contre le mur en ne cessant de lui lécher la langue et de lui mordiller les lèvres. Consumé par sa propre voracité charnelle, il cédà aux sirènes du désir.

Chaque sentimètre moelleux sous ses dents lui donnait envie de la mordre furieusement, de la consommer, de la dévorer dans un acte primal et purement carnassier, le tout saupoudré d'un sexualité bestiale. C'était un renvoi aux origines même de la chair et del'âme, cette frontière ténue entre le sexe et la mort, tout devenait confus et sa tête tournait comme lorsqu'il était à bout de forces.

Flattée par l'energie en le désir manifesté par le dresseur, Rio s'abandonna elle aussi à se pulsions profondes. Elle fit apparaitre deux bras noirs et de ses quatre mains elle enlaça le dresseur, palpant sa peau comme si c'était une denrée rare et d'une valeur inestimable. Ses pouces et ses index pincèrent copieusement le posterieur du garçon qui répondait à ces petites attaques par des morsures plus féroces encore. Ils tournèrent l'un contre l'autre et basculèrent sur le lit en reculant, les cuisses se mélangeant et leurs mains parcourant chacunes le corps de l'autre avec ferveur et passion enfiévrée.

Rio changea soudain et sa peau devint de l'or pur et ses yeux devinrent deux rubis flamboyants. Elle ouvrit la bouche et des dents de diamant vinrent se planter sur l'épaule en prothèse de son compagnon, traçant de fines rayures en crissant. Le garçon fit de même et planta son tour ses dents dans le métal de sa partenaire, mais la force de sa machoîre se mit a broyer le métal. Craignant qu'il ne l'ai blessée en se laissant aller, il s'apprêtait à s'interrompre lorsqu'elle poussa un long gémissement guttural, indéniablement empreint de plaisir.

Motivé par une telle réponse, il bougea sa tête sur l'épaule et se rendit au biceps ou il plongea à nouveau ses dents dans le métal tendre et tiède avec vigueur. Elle se redressa légèrement et ce fut alors non plus un échange fusionnel mais un combat pour asseoir la dominance de l'un ou de l'autre, chacun mordant à qui mieux mieux afin de démontrer sa force et sa fureur carnassière. assis en tailleurs l'un sur l'autre, elle siffla son plaisir en sentant son intérieur farfouillé par l'organe du garçon et elle bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plus belle. Elle planta ses doigts de métal dans le bassin du garçon en grognant un fureur mêlée de sexualité. Mike sentit un éclair d'adrénaline le parcourir et il succomba totalement à son instinct. D'un mouvement du cou, il arracha une bande d'or comme un prédateur arracherait la peau de sa proie.

Rio cria son plaisir et se jeta sur le cou de son petit ami, enfonçant profondément ses dents diamantines dans la chair. Chacun laissait libre cour à un désir venu du fond des âges qui réveillait leur instinct le plus féroce et c'est avec un plaisir peu commun qu'il s'attaquaient l'un et l'autre. Et ce fut dans une explosion de fureur sexuelle que les deux partenaire atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir, chacun laissant échapper un râle sourd et animal. Mike se laissa tomber en arrière, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités. Rio quant à elle reprenait son apparence humaine en absorbant l'or qui couvrait sa peau.

\- Ami-de-je féroce, heureusement Je-moi protégée.

\- Je... J'ai pas...

Sa gorge cicatrisait lentement des morsures de son amante et il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction avant de murmurer:

\- Finalement je crois que je prendrais bien ce bain maintenant.


	172. Chapitre 172: Royauté

Il sortit de l'eau après être resté un bon moment à mariner, puis il se sécha et se rhabilla. La jeune femme assise sur le lit déposa un baiser sur son front puis elle s'allongea, épuisée.

\- Je-moi dormir ici !

\- Très bien, je vais aller faire un tour, repose toi, tu l'a bien mérité ! Fit-il en ponctuant ses dires d'un clin d'œil.

Il quitta la pièce et avisa le trône. La salle était vide et il mourrait d'envie de l'essayer. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait absolument personne, le dresseur s'assit dessus. Une sensation de gloire et de puissance l'envahit soudain. Comme si il réalisait enfin ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa condition.

" _Après tout je suis très fort ! Eusèbe n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir... Qui pourrait me résister ? Je pourrais remettre de l'ordre dans la région... Et ensuite dans les autres régions... Ce monde est imparfait et de toute façon..._ "

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Polly qui revenait. Elle plissa les yeux en s'approchant avant de chuchoter:

\- Te gêne surtout pas hein, fait comme chez toi !

\- Polly, pour une fois je suis chez moi.

\- Fait pas comme si... Quoi ?!

\- Je suis chez moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde autour de toi. Tout à été conçu pour moi. Je suis important, je suis quelqu'un ici.

\- Quelqu'un ou... Quelque chose plutôt.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es jalouse ?

\- Moi ?! Jalouse ?! Hahaha tu à tout faut mon pauvre ! Hahahahahaha ! Jalouse ! Elle est bien bonne !

\- Tu es vraiment nulle pour mentir.

Il leva Eoko dans la paume de sa main et énonça clairement:

\- **J'ai faim.**

Le pokémon carillonna doucement avant de s'élever dans les airs et de disparaître par un petit orifice dans le mur au dessus de la grande porte.

\- Alors ça y est ?

\- Ça y est quoi Polly ?

\- Tu cherches même plus à discuter ?!

\- Les arguments tournent vite en rond avec toi, ça devient vraiment chiant à la longue.

Ectoplasma écarquilla les yeux en serrant un livre contre elle avant de répondre avec une voix amère :

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose pour qu'on en discute tous les deux, mais je vois que le roi des cons est trop occupé à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

\- Le roi des cons t'emmerde. Maintenant va bouquiner ton truc et fout moi la paix.

Polly ouvrît la bouche pour répondre d'une remarque cinglante mais la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et cinq jeunes filles portant d'énormes plateaux de viandes et de baies arrivèrent dans la pièce. Elles s'avancèrent près de lui. Sans le moindre remerciement, il se saisit d'un énorme quartier de chair de Libegon et l'avala tout rond en quelques bouchées. À la stupéfaction de sa petite amie, les plateaux furent vides en dix minutes malgré le fait qu'il devait y avoir pour plusieurs dizaines de kilos de nourriture. Elle se leva pour lui demander quelque chose mais il la fusilla du regard en grondant :

\- J'ai été assez clair pourtant. Dégage et fout moi la paix.

Blessé au plus profond de sa sensibilité, elle quitta la salle du trône à la hâte en pleurant. Sans regarder ou elle allait, Polly percuta Danriva en s'excusant mais il répondit d'une voix douce:

\- Eh bien eh bien, une querelle d'amoureux pour justifier des larmes aussi intenses ?

Elle ne répondit rien et fondit en sanglots tandis que l'homme la caressait avec une infinie douceur. Faisant un petit geste discret à l'un des fidèles, ce dernier acquiesça brièvement avant de disparaître. Arrivé en cuisine, la silhouette encapuchonnée tira une assiette en pierre et y déposa plusieurs baies colorées.

Il claqua des doigts et trois Branette montèrent sur la table en ricanant. Chacune ouvrît la tirette de sa bouche et vomit un épais liquide noir sur les baies qui disparut en quelques instants, comme absorbé par les aliments. Les trois pokémon refermèrent leur bouche et disparurent avec un rire fielleux. L'assiette fut apportée à Danriva qui la présenta à Poltergeist:

\- C'est rien... Là, là... C'est fini. Vous avez besoin de vous remplir un peu l'estomac. Tenez.

Elle dévora les baies comme un affamé découvrant de la nourriture après plusieurs jours à la diète. À mesure qu'elle mangeait, elle avait de plus en plus envie de se venger des paroles blessantes de son petit ami.

\- Je vais aller lui coller une paire de claques à cet imbécile, je vais lui rappeler grâce à qui il en est arrivé là !

\- A-attendez ! Fit Danriva, un peu paniqué. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution je pense !

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je vais le remettre à sa place, j'en ai marre qu'il se comporte comme ça !

\- Laissez lui un peu de temps voyons, il a besoin de réfléchir ! Accordez moi une minute, je reviens.

Il se précipita vers la cuisine et demanda à la personne qui avait préparé les baies :

\- Vous êtes complètement malade ?! Vous en avez trop mis ! Si elle s'en prends à lui trop tôt ça ne marchera pas !

\- Je pensais que c'était la dose normale ?!

\- Pour lui c'est trois ! Pour elle c'est une ! Imbécile !

\- Désolé...

\- Je vais essayer de corriger ta bourde mais je veux une circulaire pour la préparation des repas avant ce soir !

Il se hâta vers la pièce et ne vit plus Polly. Il se mit à courir et rejoignit la salle du trône dont la porte était entrouverte. Les cinq jeunes filles sortirent en courant, cachant à la hâte leur nudité de leurs vêtements froissés tandis que la voix de Polly se faisait entendre en rugissant :

\- **SALOPES ! POUFFIASSES ! TRAÎNÉES ! RESTEZ LÀ QUE JE VOUS ÉTRIPE BANDE DE GRELUCHES !**

Danriva s'immobilisa.

" _Elle reste jalouse même après trois doses, même si elle en subit l'effet en surface, au fond elle reste extrêmement amoureuse... Il va falloir être vigilant..._ "

Il poussa la porte tandis que Polly se tenait face au trône et à son compagnon qui se rhabillait. Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'annoncer :

\- Que je te surprenne encore une fois avec une des ces idiotes et je t'étrangle !

\- Ouais ouais... Maugréa le dresseur.

Les traits de son visage se voulaient durs mais ses yeux trahissaient une intense détresse émotionnelle. Ectoplasma quitta la pièce, furieuse. Mike s'assit sur le trône et fondit en sanglots.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai rien pu faire !

\- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde...

\- Non ! Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde !

\- Détendez vous...

\- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Très bien.

Danriva s'éclipsa et soupira d'exaspération. La situation s'avérait beaucoup plus laborieuse que prévu. La fin d'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement et Polly, après s'être changée les idées revint voir son petit ami en souriant et demanda :

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'on est avec eux, je me disais qu'on pourrait continuer notre route...

\- Non.

\- "Non" ?! Comment ça, "non" ?!

\- Je reste ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Définitivement.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Je te libère. Voilà ta Luneball.

Il lui tendit l'objet et elle en resta estomaquée.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais mais mais... Tu ne...

\- Bien-sûr que je peux faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Regarde la vérité en face. Le monde de dehors ne veux pas de moi. Je suis un hybride et on se moque de la couleur de ma peau.

\- Mike, non !

\- J'ai été berné, manipulé, blessé, battu, menacé et une bonne portion de la population me perçoit comme une bombe à retardement. J'ai assez donné.

\- Alors c'est tout ?! Tu laisse tomber comme ça ? Le huitième badge est à deux jours de marche d'ici et tu abandonne ?!

\- Oui, je laisse tomber. Ces histoires de badge et de maître de ligue. Si ça se trouve je vais échouer de toute façon.

\- Donc tu préfères rester ici à rien faire ?!

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter... Répondit-il d'un ton morose.

Polly prit une profonde inspiration et annonça :

\- Eh bien au moins je suis fixée sur ton cas maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas Mike.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Le Mike que j'ai connu était gentil et n'aurais jamais laissé tomber. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout du monde et aurait tout fait pour accomplir son rêve. Tout ce que je vous, c'est un idiot qui se prends pour un roi alors qu'il n'est qu'un énième pion berné par des fous.

Danriva, qui venait d'assister à la scène, fit sonner Eoko et annonça :

\- **C'est l'heure du repas !**

Polly se retourna en râlant :

\- Et vous, arrêtez de nous donner de la nourriture en permanence, on en... Oh.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

\- La nourriture. C'est ça le truc !

\- Un truc ? Quel truc ?! Demanda Mike, perdu.

\- Pardonne moi.

Elle s'avança et lui flanqua un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il écarquilla les yeux et pris d'un spasme spectaculaire, il vomit un épais liquide noir dégageant une atroce odeur de viande décomposée dans un marécage. Clignant des yeux et reprennant sa respiration, ses idées devinrent claires.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Toi qui pensais qu'ils étaient différents, ce ne sont que des menteurs aussi.

Danriva se mit à applaudir lentement avant d'annoncer :

\- Bravo, miss. Tu es extrêmement lucide, je suis impressionné.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Vous voulez le tuer vous aussi ?! S'écria Polly.

\- Nous voulons qu'il accomplisse son destin.

\- Son... Destin ?

\- L'enfant de Giratina doit s'emparer de la planète. C'est à lui de diriger ce monde rempli d'erreurs. Arceus à créé les pokémon et les hommes mais les deux camps se sont perdus dans des futilités et des guerres inutiles. Il faut que quelqu'un dirige tout d'une main de fer. Giratina est resté trop longtemps loin du monde des hommes, il n'éprouve plus qu'une terrible colère aveugle. Son enfant doit prendre sa place malgré son défaut.

\- Un défaut ?! Quel défaut ?! S'exclama Poltergeist.

\- Il est humain !

\- Mais je croyais que vous vouliez de lui ?

\- Nous devions faire en sorte qu'il se débarrasse de toi.

\- Il est plus fort que moi pourtant !

\- Ce n'est pas la force qui compte. Tu l'empêche d'être lui. Malgré le fait que tu sois un pokémon, tu es clairement la dernière chose qui fasse qu'il est lui-même. Nous vous avions donné de la nourriture infectée de haine. Il fallait que ça paraisse naturel et que vos chemins se séparent dans les larmes et la colère.

\- C'est donc pour ça que j'ai eu les idées claires après avoir recraché ce que j'avais mangé !

\- Seulement vous êtes bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour que ce soit simple. Maintenant que notre histoire est éventée, nous n'avons plus rien à cacher.

\- Eh bien tant mieux, parce qu'on s'en va. Annonça Polly en prenant forme humaine.

\- Tu n'a pas écouté.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu bien assez !

\- Ni toi, ni lui ni n'importe qui. Tout le monde reste.

Mike hésita un instant puis se leva en annonçant :

\- Et moi je dis qu'on s'en va.

\- Toi tu ne vas nulle part mon garçon. Tu a un destin à accomplir. Rester avec tes pokémon ne fait que brider ton potentiel. Si tu es avisé, tu m'écoutera.

Sans dire un mot, le dresseur retira sa tunique pour se retrouver torse nu. Il retira également ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de les poser bien rangées au pied du trône.

\- Qu... Mais à quoi tu joue, Mike ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- J'en ai marre une fois de trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Prends mes affaires et reste sur tes gardes.

\- A-attends ! Ne fait rien de stupide !

\- Tu sais, je pensais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, mais tu avais raison dès le départ.

\- Hein ?!

\- On ne peux pas faire confiance aux humains.

Danriva fit un signe à tous les fidèles et déclara:

\- Joli discours mais tu n'ira nulle part.

Mike s'étira, faisant craquer sa nuque et les os de sa main de chair.

\- Et moi je vous dis que je fait ce que je veux.

\- **Fidèles serviteurs ! Notre roi a été manipulé par une menteuse. Je compte sur vous pour le ramener à la raison !**

Des bruits de pokéball se firent entendre et des centaines de pokémon de type spectre apparurent, remplissant l'espace presque en intégralité. Polly supplia, terrifiée:

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot !

Il s'avança de quelques pas et frappa le sol de son pied artificiel tandis que sa voix claquait comme un coup de tonnerre:

\- **À genoux devant votre roi !**

Polly lâcha le livre et se sentit submergée par une volonté impérieuse, lui faisant mettre un genoux à terre. Et d'un coup d'oeil vers l'assemblée, elle put constater que tous les pokémon présents venaient de s'incliner, chacun à sa manière mais définitivement tenus en respect par cette déclaration. Danriva cria:

\- Mais que quelqu'un l'arrête !

Mike leva la main et un énorme Golemastoc vint s'emparer de l'homme, commençant à le serrer avec force.

- **Encore un mot et je lui demande de vous broyer vivant.** Annonça le garçon.

Il y eut un long silence et il ajouta :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Arrogant mais pas inconscient.

Le dresseur ramassa ses affaires et siffla ses deux compagnes. Une fois rhabillé, ils se mirent en marche sous le regard médusé des humains tandis que des Branettes et des Tenefix formaient des rangs pour laisser passer le trio. Après quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à l'air libre et Polly murmura :

\- Je... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais... Faire ce genre de choses...

Il ne répondit rien tandis que son allure se ralentissait considérablement et qu'il se mettait à tituber comme un homme ayant trop bu. Mais avant que Polly ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra au sol, inerte et inanimé.

\- Mike ! Chéri !

Elle se rua auprès de lui et une odeur nauséabonde lui saisit les narines, manquant de peu de la faire vomir. Rio grimaça également en protestant:

\- Ami-de-je pue ! Immonde !

Elle tira sur sa tunique et s'aperçut qu'elle collait dans le dos. Intriguée, elle tira dessus fermement et un bruit d'arrachage se fit entendre tandis qu'un liquide noir aux reflets bleus et violet se répendait depuis le dos du garçon. Les plaies causées par Giovanni n'avaient pas été traitées et une infection se propageait à présent dans tout son dos, formant des plaies suppurantes et dégageant un fumet abominable.


	173. Chapitre 173: Verchamps

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Polly. Il faut qu'on s'en aille au plus vite, si ils voient ça, on va les avoir sur le dos.

\- Ami-de-je puer ! Je-moi envie vomir !

\- Peut-être mais il faut quand même le sortir de là !

Polly tira de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint pas à le faire bouger.

\- Il pèse trop lourd ! Demande de l'aide aux autres !

En se pinçant le nez, la femme tira les pokéball de la tunique du dresseur et les ouvrit les unes après les autres. Son amie prit la parole:

\- Il viens de perdre connaissance et ses blessures se sont infectées, il faut qu'on le fasse soigner !

\- Mooooyade ! Chanta le pokémon

\- Tu vois un médecin dans le coin ?!

\- Moooo...

\- On ne fera certainement pas demi-tour même si il y a un médecin dans le tas !

\- Ami-de-je vokit.

\- On a pas de médecin dans les contacts et le centre pokémon le plus proche est à perpète et la situation ne pourrais pas...

Un éclair fendit le ciel et une pluie glaciale et drue tomba du ciel tandis que la jeune fille concluait sa phrase d'un ton désespéré:

\- empirer.

Exagide déposa son bouclier sur le sol et le dresseur y fut installé, positionné en une grotesque position foetale. Elle passa ses deux écharpes dans les anses sous le garçon et se positionna en avant comme une bride de cavalier. Mais Sinistrail souleva l'ensemble comme si il ne pesait rien en faisant faire à son volant un tour complet tandis que les algues dessus frémissaient silence.

Polly dégagea sa chevelure de son visage d'un air maussade et se mit à avancer. Rapidement le sol détrempé se changea en un semi marécage et la progression devint extrêmement lente, l'ancre étant trop grande pour passer entre les arbres du sous bois et le sol devenu plus mou qu'une glace entrain de fondre. La jeune fille tira le Vokit qui lui glissa des mains à cause de l'eau ruisselante et elle le vit couler dans une flaque de boue. Plongeant à contrecoeur ses mains dans la terre froide et visqueuse en palpant de son mieux, elle enragea:

\- Merde merde merde ! Ou est cette connerie de Vokit bordel !

Moyade vint à la rescousse et tira l'engin crepitant qui se mit à fumer. Mike fut pris d'un soubresaut et vomit un liquide bleu et violet avant de reprendre conscience.

\- Génial. Juste génial. On a plus de Vokit, il est malade comme un Ponchien et je ne sais même pas ou est la prochaine ville.

\- Ombre-de-froid réussir à nous sortir de là !

\- Non Rio, je ne suis pas une faiseuse de miracles.

Tous les pokémon restèrent au milieu de la bouillie de vase et de terre humide, ne sachant que faire ni où aller. Sentant arriver le doute et l'inquiétude, la jeune fille tenta de se ressaisir en se voulant rassurante:

\- Mais on va trouver une solution. En premier on va chercher un abri et on avisera la suite. On va s'en tirer, c'est pas la fin du voyage, hein ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse des pokémon dépités qui restèrent silencieux mais la fille tenta de positiver au maximum, malgré la tournure des évènements. La marche reprit, lente et pénible et lorsque'il fit trop sombre pour continuer à avancer, Ossatueur guida la file avec sa flamme. Au beau milieu de la nuit, la pluie s'était calmée et une clairière presque sèche s'étendait devant eux. En quelques instants, du bois fut débité et un grand feu fit sécher tout le monde. Rio toucha le front du garçon et s'inquieta :

\- Ami-de-je tout chaud.

\- Il a du avoir un peu de fièvre.

\- Vraiment tout chaud.

Polly s'avança et retira sa main immédiatement, paniquée.

\- Il va nous claquer entre les doigts ! Rio, Exagide, creusez le sol, la boue froide devrait retarder ou peut être diminuer sa température !

Les deux pokémon s'executèrent et le dresseur fut bientôt allongé dans une gangue de boue travaillée à la main pour le recouvrir.

\- Je-moi inquiète, ombre-de-froid...

\- Moi aussi je suis inquiète, Rio. Nous sommes tous inquiets. Mais personne ne peux voler et on est coincés, laisse moi un peu de temps pour...

Il y eut une pulsation sourde dans le terrain et tout le monde s'immobilisa.

Une seconde pulsation fit trembler le sol.

Polly fixa une petite flaque d'eau et cette dernière trembla lorsque la troisième secousse se fit ressentir.

Instinctivement les pokémon se rassemblèrent autour du dresseur. Rio demanda inquiète :

\- Quoi ça ?!

\- Aucune idée.

\- Gros pokémon approcher ?!

\- Si c'est comme dans ce film ou le Rexilius sort de son enclos pour attaquer des voitures, on est mal barrées...

\- Énorme Rexilius ?! Fit son amie, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

\- Non je disais juste que...

Mike remua brusquement dans son cocon boueux et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de pupille rouge et il se redressa en brisant la terre séchée, sans rien dire.

\- Chéri ? Ça va ?

Un bruit de chair humide et d'os brisés se fit entendre et elle vit son visage se modifier tandis que son corps prenait des proportions grotesques.

\- Mike, ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de te transformer ! Pas maintenant !

Pour seule réponse, il poussa un long rugissement qui fit trembler les alentours et pris d'une croissance extraordinaire, elle vit ses prothèses se modifier, devant ainsi chacune une tentacule de métal.

Une copie conforme de Giratina se tenait la devant elle, flottant dans l'air en agitant nerveusement son corps serpentin. Sans crier gare, il se saisit de Fluchgeist qui avait repris son apparence normale et referma sa bouche sur elle avant de secouer la tête dans tous les sens, comme un pokémon affamé s'en prendrait à une boîte de conserve.

\- Lâche-là !

Polly repassa sous sa forme pokémon et lança une Ball'ombre contre la créature déchaînée qui était son petit ami il y a encore quelques instants. Il lâcha sa prise sous l'effet de surprise et Moyade réceptionna Tutankafer avant de la remettre debout.

\- Je t'en prie, calme toi ! Supplia sa petite amie, ne sachant que faire.

Pour toute réponse il n'y eut aucun grondement sinistre et il braqua ses yeux entièrement noirs sur le sarcophage. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et cria à son amie:

\- Rio ! C'est toi qui a la gemme qu'on a arrachée à Giratina ! Cours !

Entendant ces paroles, Rio bascula complètement et se mit à courir à toute vitesse sur ses quatre mains. Polly sauta sur elle en annonçant:

\- Je reste sur toi, je vais tenter de le repousser ou de le ralentir ! Fonce sans t'arrêter !

Tous les pokémon se mirent à courir comme des dératés. Polly s'appliqua à viser de son mieux mais il esquivait aisément. Tournant la tête elle tapota le sarcophage en indiquant un sous bois extrêmement dense. Le groupe bifurqua avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Moooo...

\- Il ne devrait pas pouvoir...

Il y eut un fracas terrible et elle vit l'énorme silhouette rasant le sol et fracassant tout sur son passage dans une rage peu commune. À cet instant elle croisa le regard de la chose et sut que son petit ami n'était plus là. Il n'y avait là qu'un effroyable pokémon enragé. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre au fait que l'issue de cette chasse se terminerait probablement très mal, et très certainement pour elle et ses amis.

Pendant vingt minutes ils coururent dans un sous bois hyper dense en espérant trouver une grotte ou quelque chose leur permettant de s'abriter de leur effroyable poursuivant. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville entrain de dormir, le centre pokémon illuminé par les lueurs des néons. Fluchgeist commença à s'y diriger et Poltergeist s'écria :

\- Non pas la dedans ! Il va tout détruire, on ne peux pas prendre de risque !

\- Je-moi quoi faire ?!

\- Fonce et essaye de l'occuper avec les autres je vais essayer de trouver de l'aide !

Sautant du cercueil elle se rua dans le centre. Joëlle se tenait tranquillement au comptoir en souriant d'un air quasi figé.

\- Infirmière Joëlle !

\- Bonjour à toi Pokémon !

\- Il me faut de l'aide !

\- Tu arrive à parler ?!

\- On s'en fout ! j'ai besoin d'aide ! Tout de suite !

\- Fascinant... Tu es un métamorphe ? Ton dresseur se cache quelque part ?

\- Joëlle !

\- Oh je sais ! Tu l'a avalé et il essaye de me le dire quelque chose !

Excédee, Polly sauta sur le comptoir, souleva Joëlle et la traina au dehors. Tutankafer courait à toute allure dans leur direction, un Giratina sur les talons.

\- Oh ! Oh arceus... Je...

\- Bougez vous les fesses, appellez de l'aide, mais aidez nous !

Joëlle se précipita à l'intérieur et martela un boîtier vitré, déclenchant ainsi une alerte. Il y eut une sirène assourdissante tandis que Tutankafer tournait au coin d'un groupe de maisons. Une voix cria dans un haut-parleur :

" **CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! UN POKÉMON EXTRÊMEMENT DANGEREUX VIENS DE PENETRER VERCHAMPS ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE BARRICADE CHEZ SOI ET LES DRESSEURS PRESENTS SONT CONVIÉS À SE RENDRE AU SOUS SOL DU CENTRE POKÉMON PENDANT LES VINGT PROCHAINES MINUTES !** "

Il y eut une cohue à l'étage supérieur et en quelques minutes ce fut un flot constant de dresseurs qui dévala les escaliers du centre. Polly sortit et remarqua des lumières dans le ciel. Des uniformes rouges lui indiquèrent que les Rangers arrivaient à leur rescousse. Il y eut un rugissement et Tutankafer jaillit en faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Elle reprit pénibilement sa course et à entendre la respiration lourde et difficile, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Le visage de Giratina apparut à son tour, claquant ses mâchoires la où se trouvait Fluchgeist quelques secondes auparavant.

Un groupe de cinq Rangers venait de poser pied à terre. L'un d'eux portant de nombreuses insignes à sa veste, aboya des ordres et des pokémon furent sortis de leur capsules. Il se mirent en rang et l'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant la chose qui leur fonçait dessus.

\- Mais Qu'est-ce que... C'est...

\- **ON S'EN FOUT DE CE QUE C'EST, ARRÊTEZ LE !** cria Polly.

Ils tirent position tandis qu'un Mackogneur, un Élécable, un Tortank, un Florizarre et un Dodrio se préparèrent à attaquer. Ils s'ecartèrent suffisamment pour laisser passage au Tutankafer tandis que l'énorme pokémon à sa poursuite ne déviait pas d'un pouce. Il plongea soudain au raz du sol et arracha le béton en creusant un énorme sillon, comme un Minotaupe forerait une gallerie. Et c'est sans le moindre effort qu'il pulvérisa la ligne de défense qui s'était constituée, envoyant les pokémon bouler à plusieurs mètres sous un pluie de gravats.

Il hurla si fort que les maisons furent ébranlées à l'oeil nu. Si il était énervé, Mike venait à présent de plonger dans une colère noire. Tandis qu'il se contortionnait avec fureur, un des Rangers, un peu sonné, émit une remarque:

\- Regardez sur son dos ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- On dirait des plaies, elles ont l'air fraîches et douloureuses...

\- Qui peux blesser un pokémon pareil ?! C'est peine perdue !

Fluchgeist se remit à courir en sens inverse et Poltergeist l'entendit clairement pleurer lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau près d'elle. Un éclair fendit le ciel et vint faire exploser le sol à l'endroit de l'impact, attirant ainsi l'attention du Giratina fou furieux. Les Rangers leverent la tête, sidérés, tandis que Polly suivait leur regard. Au beau milieu du ciel nocturne, un énorme oiseau jaune émettait une lumière assez vive et une voix de femme ordonna:

\- **Tu n'ira pas plus loin, Giratina !**

Polly écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Electhor et murmura :

\- Diana ?!


	174. Chapitre 174 : Indomptable

Elle se tenait debout sur le dos de l'oiseau légendaire de Kanto, une immense veste posée sur ses épaules flottant au vent. Un immense éclair était brodé dessus au niveau du dos et l'habit claquait comme un drapeau par jour de grand vent. Elle tendit le bras et pointa du doigt le pokémon qui la dévisageait avec suspicion, puis s'écria:

\- **Légendaire ou pas, ton règne de terreur s'arrête ici. L'éclair de Kanto prévaudra !**

Elle sauta sur le toit d'une maison en contrebas et se réceptionna avec style sur les tuiles, s'immobilisant sur un rebord de cheminée en calant une de ses chaussures à large talon. Elle lança plusieurs balls et cinq pokémon surgirent dans la rue. Raikou, Pharamp, Ohmassacre, Luxray et Elecsprint apparurent, prêts à en découdre.

\- En avant ! Je veux ce monstre neutralisé avant l'arrivée de Cynthia !

Polly s'inquiéta de l'emploi du terme neutralisé, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler la moindre réflexion à ce sujet, il y eut un bruit semblable à un appareil électrique entrain de charger et les six pokémon lancèrent l'attaque Éclair simultanément, formant une seule attaque qui vint frapper le pokémon de plein fouet. Il resta immobile quelques instants, comme si quelqu'un avait fait pause, puis de la fumée se dégagea de son corps et il tomba lourdement au sol, manquant de peu de broyer des habitations dans sa chute.

\- **Cage éclair !**

Aux ordres de la femme, des arcs électriques jallirent pour venir former une cage d'énergie pure. Giratina se débattit soudainement mais il hurla lorsqu'il reçut une décharge au contact de sa prison électrique. Visiblement mal en point, il remua la tête comme un pokémon s'agiterait pour de sécher après une forte pluie, puis s'effondra au sol, ses yeux se fermant lentement. Polly reprit discretement sa forme humaine tandis que plus loin, Rio se laissait tomber au sol, à bout de souffle. Diana sauta du toit et vint aider les Ranger à se relever.

\- Merci beaucoup Diana, sans vous nous n'y serions pas arrivés.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois dans le secteur, j'ai rappliqué aussitôt que j'ai entendu la sirène.

\- Vous... Vous avez vaincu Giratina !

\- Je suis un peu déçue... Je penserais qu'un pokémon aussi ancien et important que lui résisterait plus que ça. C'est moi qui suis probablement devenue trop forte !

Elle éclata de rire avec les Rangers tandis que Polly secouait la tête. Elle s'approcha doucement du pokémon évanoui mais la femme l'interpella:

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire toi là ?!

\- Je... Je voulais... Le voir de plus près !

\- Attends un peu... Je te connais toi ! Fit Diana en plissant les yeux.

\- P-peut-être, oui...

\- Tu ne porte plus ta robe moche et informe mais je suis prête à parier que tu es cette greluche qui sors avec l'autre idiot, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Rick ? Vic ? Nick ? Bic ?

\- **Mike.** Répondit froidement Polly.

\- Ouais bref, il est où ? Vous vous êtes séparés ? Il aura gagné au change à mon avis...

Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas étriper la femme sur place, Polly inspira profondément avant de reprendre:

\- Il perds un peu la tête en ce moment, mais on lui a mené la vie dure alors j'essaye de l'aider.

\- En venant voir Giratina ?!

\- Je suis venue voir par curiosité, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais maitenant tu te pousse, petite.

\- Je ne fait rien de mal !

\- Non mais j'aimerais le capturer.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond et s'étrangla:

\- **Le capturer ?!**

\- Il me servira pas mais je suis certaine qu'un des maître sera prêt à payer pour se l'offrir.

\- **Payer ?!**

\- Capturer Electhor et Raikou n'a été ni facile, ni gratuit, j'y ai investi énormément de mon temps et de mon argent, je ne vois pas ou est le mal à tirer compensation de la situation.

Très inquiète, Polly vit la femme tirer une Masterball de sa veste et qu'elle s'appretait à lancer. Mais un courant d'air et l'arrivée de Togekiss coupa court au lancer. Un femme blonde et une jeune fille posèrent pied à terre. Diana s'inclina en respect.

\- Maître Cynthia, Maître Aurore.

\- Bonsoir Diana. Fit la première.

\- Félicitations. Annonça la seconde.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- je vois ça. Fit la grande blonde en s'approchant de la Cage-Éclair crépitante.

Elle remarqua soudainement les tentacules de métal et demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous auriez vu une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs ou des pokémon de type Spectre qui le suivaient ?

\- Il y a la jeune fille là, mais c'est tout. Ah si, j'ai vu un Tutankafer qui s'enfuyait, il doit pas être très loin.

Cynthia se retourna et vit Polly. Elle désigna discrètement une des tentacules métalliques d'un air interrogateur tandis que Polly acquiesçait discrètement, confirmant à la maître qu'il s'agissait de Mike. Diana demanda :

\- Quel rapport avec cette fille ?! C'est elle qui l'a libéré ?!

\- Secret défense.

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- Je confirme les propos de Cynthia. Fit calmement Aurore en souriant à Polly. C'est un secret défense.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- Aucune discu...

Giratina ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dans une ruade spectaculaire, il brisa la cage éclair et dans un bond d'une rapidité hors du commun, sauta au-dessus du groupe. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Polly vit Tutankafer couchée au sol non loin, il piqua droit sur elle, et d'un puissant coup de queue, la fit jaillir en l'air à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle agita ses quatre bras et tenta de maintenir son couvercle mais une petite lueur argentée scintilla l'espace d'un instant, en sortant du sarcophage. Le pokémon ouvrit grand la gueule et avala la version miniature de l'orbe platiné. Un gigantesque cercle noir apparut au sol. Il plongea dedans un poussant un effroyable rugissement puis il disparut, le cercle se refermant derrière lui.

Ça n'avait pris que quelques instants mais tout était fini. Tutankafer retomba lourdement au sol et s'immobilisa, sous le regard médusé des Rangers, Aurore, Cynthia, Diana et Polly, ainsi que des quelques curieux ayant bravé leur crainte pour jeter un œil au dehors.

\- Que... Mais... Il était... Je l'avais... Et en plus... Fit Diana en tremblant.

\- Il est parti. Annonça Cynthia avec un certain soulagement.

Polly plongea son visage dans ses mains et fit un effort suprême pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Aurore annonça d'une voix douce mais décidée :

\- Je pense que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour ce soir, tout le monde se portera mieux après une bonne nuit réparatrice. Rapellez vos Pokémon, Diana, vous avez fait un excellent travail.

\- Mais !

\- Il s'est enfui mais grâce à vous personne n'a été blessé, vous avez rendu un fier service à Sinnoh et nous vous en remercions.

La femme hésita un moment puis obtempéra, la rue replongeant dans l'obscurité après le rappel de ses pokémon.

\- Et cette fille, là, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, mais...

\- **Polly.** Répondit froidement la concernée.

\- Ouais, **Molly**. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec Giratina ?

\- Secret Défense. Répondit Aurore.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi, je suis maître aussi !

\- Vous êtes maître à titre honoraire, je suis officiellement en charge de la région de Sinnoh, les choses sensibles sont donc de ma responsabilité.

\- Et Cynthia ?! Elle a l'air au courant et que je sache elle s'est assise sur son titre pour une raison un peu bizarre !

\- C'était la maitre avant moi, c'est elle qui m'a briefé dessus. Alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir oublier cette histoire pour l'instant.

Diana plissa les yeux en sifflant à Polly:

\- Je suis certaine que tu a un vilain secret. J'ai jamais oublié l'humiliation que toi et ton copain m'avez fait subir sur le navire. Je trouverais ce que tu cache et à ce moment là tu fera moins la maligne.

\- C'est moi ou j'entends des menaces ? Fit Aurore, perdant patience.

\- Du tout. Je papotais juste avec une vieille connaissance. Ironisa Diana.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les quatres filles se dévisagèrent puis Diana fit jaillir Electhor, monta sur son dos et disparut rapidement dans le ciel nocturne, scintillant comme une étoile mouvante.

\- Bien, viens avec nous Polly.

Aurore lança une pokéball et un Pingoléon en jaillit, l'allure fière et se tenant prêt à obéir.

\- Il y a un Tutankafer, soulève le et suis nous. Ordonna sa dresseuse.

Il obéit impeccablement et en silence, soulevant le sarcophage aisément sur son dos et se mettant en marche. Tout le groupe rejoignit une immense maison à l'apparence luxueuse à l'écart du village.

Polly fut conduite à l'étage dans une chambre avec un gigantesque lit en bois massif surmonté d'une énorme couette molletonnée. Les lambris qui tiraient vers une couleur brune délavée et la forte odeur de vieux papier peint achevaient d'indiquer que la pièce ne datait pas d'hier. Cynthia ferma les volets tandis qu'Aurore tirait un chandelier de l'énorme armoire en bois vermoulu.

\- L'installation électrique à lâché il y a quelques années, il faudra faire avec les bougies. Maintenant si je pouvais trouver cette fichue boîte d'allumettes...

Il y eut un bruit de déclic puis des flammes bleues apparurent dans l'obscurité, venant allumer les bougies. Rio s'écroula ensuite sur le lit dans sa forme humaine en ronflant copieusement. La maître actuelle de Sinnoh chuchota :

\- Je suppose que ça va aussi comme ça.

Cynthia s'étira avant de se pencher vers Polly :

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, nous sommes dans la chambre juste en face.

\- Merci.

\- Je sais que tu es morte d'inquiétude pour ton petit ami, mais nous ne ferons rien de constructif dans l'immédiat. Dors aussi longtemps que tu le souhaitera.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et tourna le dos à ses hôtes. Elle entendit cependant Aurore murmurer:

\- La pauvre elle est bouleversée...

\- Je sais, je crois qu'à sa place je ne me sentirais pas bien non plus.

\- Elle me fait de la peine tout de même.

\- Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, ça ira probablement mieux demain matin.

Elles disparurent avec leurs bougies puis le grondement de la porte suivi du bruit de l'antique clenche signifia qu'elles étaient sorties. Il y eut un bruit de déclic et Moyade, Exagide, Ossatueur sortirent et grimpèrent sur le lit en venant se blottir contre la jeune fille. Seegeist était toute chaude et agissait comme une bouillotte tandis qu'Ossatueur se roula en boule en posant son museau dans le cou de Polly et se mit à pleurer de grosses larmes qui coulerent sur la peau blanche de Polly.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de pleurer en silence à son tour, et rapidement, le chagrin la fit partir au pays des rêves. Son sommeil fut ponctué de cauchemars et elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard tandis que le lever du soleil filtrait une lumière orangée à travers les volets. Malgré le sommeil troublé par des rêves terrifiants, son humeur s'était considérablement améliorée depuis la veille.

Néanmoins, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit la tunique pliée de son compagnon, posée sur l'énorme sac en cuir. Elle tenta de passer en revue des idées éventuelles mais elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de concret. De plus elle se demandait ce qui se passait dans le contre-monde. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui grinça. Le visage d'Aurore parut dans l'entrebaillement :

\- Oh tu es réveillée ?

\- Oui. Difficile de dormir bien longtemps...

\- Je comprends. J'aurais une question à te poser.

\- Demandez toujours.

\- Cynthia dort encore et j'ai trouvé ça dans son sac. Ça bouge et c'est tout chaud.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu d'œuf de...

Les paroles se perdirent avant la fin de la phrase car Aurore tenait dans ses mains l'orbe platine qui semblait presque vivant avec ses remous à l'intérieur.

\- Je... Elle l'avait avec elle ?!

\- On dirait bien ! À quoi ça sert ?

\- Mike pouvait échapper au regard de Dialga avec ça, et ça lui permettait également de passer dans le contre-monde.

\- Vous avez déjà vu ça ?

\- J-jamais...

\- Prenez le si vous voulez !

\- **NON !**

\- Hein ?

\- Il... Il a des effets secondaires sur moi et Rio, probablement sur les autres aussi. Pour une raison inconnue, Mike y est insensible. Je ne préfère pas...

La pièce se mit à grincer et c'est comme si tout grandissait dans des proportions hallucinantes. Il fit de plus en plus sombre et Aurore manqua de peu de tomber en se rattrapant de justesse sur le lit. Un cercle noir apparut et se mit à couvrir les murs tandis qu'un vacarme effroyable se fit entendre.

Cynthia se réveilla d'un bond, en alerte. Elle porta le regard à son sac et comprit rapidement ce qui devait se passer. Courant en nuisette vers la porte en face, elle entendit les occupants crier puis il y eut une détonation puissante. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en claquant contre le mur au point de laisser la marque de la poignée dans le plâtre, mais la pièce était vide, il ne restait que des draps froissés comme seule trace de ses occupants.


	175. Chapitre 175: Rage

Aurore s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à l'orbe tandis que tout autour d'elle tourbillonnait furieusement. Elle se demanda quelques instants si elle était comme la jeune fille de ce conte d'enfance dont la maison était emportée par une tornade pour atterrir dans un pays inconnu. Elle percuta brusquement le sol et lâcha l'objet. Instantanément elle se mit à suffoquer, elle ne pouvait pas respirer et l'air ambiant semblait absent. Polly avait repris sa forme naturelle et paniqua:

\- **L'orbe ! Où est l'orbe !**

Ossatueur le fit rouler jusqu'à la jeune fille entrain d'étouffer tandis qu'Ectoplasma lançait:

\- Touchez le !

Le cerveau presque déprivé d'oxygène fit un ultime effort musculaire et au contact de l'orbe elle put reprendre sa respiration:

\- M-mais... Qu'est-ce... Que...

\- Nous sommes dans le contre-monde. Si vous lâchez cet Orbe, vous mourrez.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces avant de demander :

\- Comment on rentre ?

\- Avec ce même orbe.

\- Quittons cet endroit au plus vite alors !

\- Mike à disparu la dedans, j'aimerais bien savoir où il est. Si il est inconscient il ne pourra pas rentrer sans ça.

\- Je ne suis pas tranquille...

\- Juste jeter un œil s'il vous plaît...

\- Très bien mais pas longtemps !

Polly scruta les alentours, il n'y avait absolument rien d'inhabituel si ce n'était que les ilôts avaient une configuration défiant toute logique. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude. Cependant, aucun signe de Giratina ou de son petit ami. Avisant différentes possibilités, elle annonça:

\- Si on va jusqu'au fond de l'endroit, on devrait toomber sur une zone invisible d'ici, c'est une ruine ou vit Giratina, il est possible qu'il ai emmené Mike la bas si jamais il l'a fait prisonnier.

\- Ami-de-je possible mort.

\- ça m'étonnerais.

\- Ami-de-je forcé portail sortie ?

\- Je pense que si lui ou l'autre avait pu s'échapper on l'aurait su.

Aurore observait les lieux avec une curiosité mêlée de peur et serrait l'orbe platiné contre elle avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Ectoplasma prit son élan et sauta vers un îlot voisin, bientôt suivie par tous les autres pokémon ainsi qu'aurore.

\- On dirait un morceau d'Argenta... chuchota la jeune maître de Sinnoh.

\- C'est possible, on dirait des morceaux copiés du monde réel, comme des tableaux non terminés.

Contournant les bâtiments vides et suivant des rues desertes et silecieuses, le groupe arriva au bord du vide.

\- Bon, il y a un morceau enneigé juste la-bas qui dérive dans notre direction, il va falloir sauter en hauteur.

\- Mais on va retomber !

\- Chacune de ces portions possède son propre centre de gravité, si on saute assez hauts on devrait être attirés et retomber sur nos pattes.

\- Mais on aura la tête en bas ?

\- Non, notre perception fera en sorte que tout s'inversera.

\- Mais il y a de quoi devenir fou !

\- C'est ça le truc.

La jeune fille inspira profondément dans l'appréhension du saut qu'elle allait devoir faire. Mais une ombre monumentale passa au dessus d'eux et le fragment terrestre fut pulvérisé par une imposante masse qui bougeait en tout sens.

Les deux Giratina étaient aux prises l'un de l'autre et se combattaient férocement à coup de tentacules griffues, de morsures et d'attaques Dracochoc ou Ball'ombre. Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un avait allumé le son d'une téléviseur à plein volume, et parmi les rugissements, le groupe entendit deux voix qui se vilipendaient mutuellement:

\- _**FAIBLE ! FAIBLE ! FAIBLE !**_

\- **LA FERME !**

\- _**TU N'ES RIEN ! JE VAIS TE BROYER !**_

\- **ALORS POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCORE VIVANT ?!**

\- _**SILENCE !**_

Ils roulèrent dans tous les sens sans aucune considération pour ce qui les entourait. La jeune fille se figea en voyant les deux gigantesques Pokémon dans leur combat sans merci. Terrorisée, elle souffla:

\- Mais... Mais... Je sais que... qu'il... enfin...

\- Ressaisissez vous où on va y rester ! siffla Polly en l'attirant à elle.

\- _**FILS INGRAT !**_

\- **LA FERME ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS !**

\- _**TU NE PEUX RENIER CE QUE TU ES !**_

\- **JE FAIT CE QUE JE VEUX, ET CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST T'EXPLOSER LA TÊTE SALE ENFLURE !**

\- _**CE N'EST PAS CE QUI DEVAIT SE PASSER !**_

\- **FLASH INFO, "PAPA", RIEN NE SE PASSE JAMAIS COMME PREVU !**

\- _**JE T'AI CREE, JE PEUX TE DEFAIRE !**_

\- **OUAIS BIEN T'ESSAYE PAS ASSEZ ON DIRAIT !**

\- _**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**_

Une onde de choc se répandit en bousculant toutes les iles flottants aux alentours et le groupe glissa sur les pavés en traversant le vide. Les deux combattant s'interrompirent et la voix de Mike déformée se fit entendre:

\- Polly ?

\- _**Tiens tiens tiens... on dirait que nous avons de la visite et...**_

Le regard du Giratina originel se figea soudain, écarquillant les yeux et hurlant :

- _ **MON ORBE !**_

Il fonça droit sur les pokémon et la jeune fille, la rage aveuglant ses sens. Mike intervint en chargeant par le coté, déviant l'impact. Tout le monde se ramassa inextremis au rebord d'une petite portion de riviere bordée d'un sous bois et le regroupement se fit avec appréhension. Mike hurla :

\- **MAIS PARTEZ D'ICI !**

\- **Pas sans toi !** Répondit sa petite amie.

Giratina réapparut, furieux et obnubilé par l'objet que tenait Aurore dans ses mains. Le dresseur reprit subitement son apparence humaine et fit apparaitre un portail sous le groupe qui bascula instantanément dedans en aterrissant dans le jardin pres du manoir. Polly lança:

\- Rio, attrape le, on ne peux pas le laisser là, ça va mal se finir !

Polly déclencha la ball de Sinistrail. Formant une chaine vivante, Sinistrail se planta dans le sol et lança sa chaine à Poltergeist, qui donna la main à Exagide, qui tendit ses oripeaux à Moyade portant Ossatueur dans ses tentacules tandis que ce dernier s'agrippait fermement aux mains inférieures de Tutankafer. La chaîne de l'ancre s'étira et Rio tira Mike par le dos, le faisant ainsi revenir dans le monde réel.

Giratina poussa un cri effroyable et tenta de charger les intrus, mais alors qu'il allait les atteindre, il disparut et réapparut au point de départ d'ou il avait chargé. Trois fois de suite il se trouva renvoyé au point de départ, comme si quelqu'un faisait marche arrière en boucle sur une vidéo.

Le dresseur fut hissé au sol et tout le monde tomba dans une mêlée improbable. Le pokémon enfermé dans le contre-monde hurlait sa rage mais le portail se referma. Aurore remarqua quelque chose sur Polly et s'approcha:

\- Polly, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle avança la main et toucha une broche aux couleurs vives qui était chaude et douce au contact. L'objet scintillait d'une lueur quasi surnaturelle et c'est comme si il pulsait. Mais l'effet sembla rapidement s'arrêter.

\- Je... C'est un cadeau, c'est lui qui me l'a offerte.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que...

\- **MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ! POURQUOI VOUS ETES VENUS ME CHERCHER !**

\- Surtout ami-de-je pas dire merci. répondit Rio, vexée.

\- **J'ALLAIS LE BUTER ! MERDE QUOI ! VOUS AVEZ TOUT FAIT FOIRER ! JE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDE, JE DEVRAIS VOUS...**

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase car un son sourd se fit entendre et il s'écroula au sol inconscient, tandis que Cynthia tenait une énorme batte en bois dans la main en soupirant:

\- Ouf, enfin il se tait.

Aurore lâcha l'orbe et sauta dans les bras de la femme en pleurant de joie.

\- Cynthia, oh Cynthia ! Merci !

\- Mais de rien.

Polly s'ébroua avant de s'approcher du corps de son petit ami évanoui, le coté gauche du visage partiellement gonflé et violacé.

\- Vous l'avez pas raté...

\- Je n'aurais pas eu de chance pour un second essai. Déclara Cynthia, haletante.

\- Il est complètement taré ma parole... geignit Polly, anxieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ?

\- Il est descendu dans le contre-monde et il se battait avec son père. Il voulait lui régler son compte.

\- Lui régler son... Oh Arceus... Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à son réveil ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai convoqué une infirmière Joelle pour l'ausculter, soumevez le pour le mettre dans la chambre au deuxieme étage.

Tout le monde se rassembla pour soulever le corps inerte du dresseur et il fut porté non sans difficulté jusqu'à un immense lit dans un pièce possédant sa propre cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmiere Joelle se présenta au chevet du garçon et déploya un petit appareillage portatif. Un rayon balaya le garçon dénudé et une vue en trois dimension de son corps apparut, montrant l'interieur de sa chair.

\- Intéressant... Extrêmement interessant... fit l'infirmière en prenant des notes à la hâte.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Polly, curieuse.

\- Il a deux estomacs, deux foies et son coeur est en trois parties, non en deux comme les humains. De plus son sang acide est extrêmement actif. Je vais devoir opérer rapidement.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est gravement malade et si nous ne faisons rien, dans vingt minutes sa peau se sera dissolue sous l'action acide de son propre sang et il dissoudra ce lui et tout ce qui entrera en contact avec lui.

\- Oh non.

\- Il va me falloir quelque chose pour absorber ses saignements.

Elle se pencha en tirant une valise et appuya sur l'ouverture. La boite resta fermée et elle se mit à pester:

\- Bon sang ! Vive la technologie ! On mets des sécurités tellement sécurisées qu'on peux même plus rien ouvrir !

\- Vous avez besoin de quoi ?

\- Un scalpel.

\- Je vous cherche ça.

Joelle lança une masse ball et un Grotadmorv apparut, elle s'adressa au pokémon:

\- Bon, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide mon grand. Je vais l'asseoir sur toi et je veux que tu boive la moindre goutte de sang que tu verra.

Le pokémon approuva dans un effroyable gargouillis infâme avant de grimper sur le lit. Aurore geignit:

\- Tant pis pour les draps...

\- Il est dressé, regardez.

Joelle souleva une partie du grotadmorv et dévoilà une portion de drap immaculé. Elle retourna le dresseur en demandant l'aide des pokémon présents et son dos revéla une gigantesque croûte bleue qui s'était formée la ou Giovanni l'avait frappé avec le tison brûlant. Rio plissa les yeux et se pencha en demandant:

\- ça avoir bougé ?

\- Si le scan a vu juste, oui.

L'infirmiere tira un masque à gaz de sa tunique et l'enfila en prévenant:

\- Les coeurs sensibles feraient mieux de sortir de la pièce.

Cynthia apparut et tendit un couteau de cuisine extrêmement éffilé en demandant:

\- ça suffira ?

\- Impeccable.

La soignante introduisit lentement le tranchant de la lame sur le coté puis s'appliqua a découper la croûte comme un biscuit trop cuit. Elle prit une inspiration et marmonna:

\- Attention les narines, un... deux... trois !

Arrachant la chair mi-calcinée, mi-coagulée, une effroyable odeur à la frontière entre le vomi, l'excrément diarhéique et les spores d'Ortide se répandit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se rua à la fenêtre pour vomir le contenu de leur estomac, sauf Polly et Moyade qui firent des grimaces pour tenter de masquer leur dégoût. Le sang épais et violet-gris se mit à couler lentement, le Grotadmorv dessous en léchant la moindre goutte.

A sa grande stupeur, Polly remarqua que des petites choses bougeaient dans la plaie et demanda d'un ton affolé:

\- QU'est-ce que c'est ?! Des oeufs ? Des spores ? Mike est capable de se reproduire ?!

\- Du calme, ce ne sont que des larves.

\- Que des larves ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?! Il va répandre des larves de...

\- De Smogo.

\- De Smogo ?!

\- Exactement. Il a un sang acide qui convient parfaitement aux pokémon de type poison. Les Smogo sont l'espèce la plus répandue car ils propagent leurs spores microscopiques par voie aérienne à travers tout le pays et ces dernières atterrissent dans le sol ou elles restent en état végétatif jusqu'à ce qu'un pokémon blessé en ramasse par mégarde. A en juger par la boue et la saleté ainsi que l'odeur corporel de ce garçon, il est clair qu'il avait une plaie et qu'il a été trainé parterre, il a fait un magnifique ramasse-spores pour Smogo.

\- Mais j'ai déjà été blessée et je n'ai jamais eu ça !

\- Parce que les centre pokémon éliminent toutes les spores, graines et autres saletés à chaque passage, ça permets ainsi d'éliminer les spores et de diminuer la prolifération des Smogo, Tadmorv et autres Gaulet.

Polly resta silencieuse avant de demander:

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je vais nettoyer ça et tenter de stabiliser son acidité sanguine, il me reste un peu moins de dix minutes pour agir.

\- Pitié Joelle, sauvez le, je vous en supplie...

\- Si vous voulez m'aider, commencez par rester silencieuse, ce sera dejà du progrès.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et observa la femme à l'oeuvre. Avec ses mains gantées elle saisissait les minuscules Smogo grouillant et les écrasait, avant de les laisser tomber sur le Grotadmorv qui les assimilait sans mal. La croûte malodorante fut également absorbée. Mike sembla soiudainement plus détendu et sa peau redevint d'un gris anthracite. L'infirimière injecta un produit rose bonbon puis un autre d'un vert fonçé et poussa un soupir de satisfaction:

\- Bon, il devrait s'en tirer. Il va avoir besoin de repos.

\- Merci Joelle ! Fit Polly en se jetant sur elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Beaucoup de repos.

\- Merci infiniment !

\- Il a quelque chose au niveau de la gorge, je pense qu'il a du avaler quelque chose qui n'est pas passé. Je n'arrive pas a ouvrir ma valise mais si vous avez une pince ou quelque chose de similaire, peut-être qu'il sera possible de l'extraire.

Sur ces mots, Cynthia se pinça le nez et lança une Luxe ball, faisant apparaître un Rosérade.

\- Il a un truc dans la gorge, essaye de lui enlever délicatement s'il te plait.

Le pokémon de type plante et poison obtempéra en faisant apparaître de très minces lianes qui s'étirèrent lentement pour rejoindre la bouche du dresseur.  
Ecartant les lèvres, la plante s'immiça au dessus de la langue et entra doucement dans la gorge en prenant garde de ne pas bloquer complètement sa voie respiratoire. Rosérade fit un petit signe de la tête à Cynthia puis se concentra pour tenter de tirer quelque chose. Visiblement la tâche était plus ardue que prévu car la grimace de la créature indiquait qu'il semblait y avoir une résistance.

Mike se releva brusquement et claqua sa mâchoire, sectionnant les lianes comme une rangée de lames de boucher sur de la chair tendre. Ses yeux d'un noir profond et la fumée qui se dégageait de se bouche ne présageaient rien de bon.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce:

\- **QUI OSE ! JE VOUS JURE QUE...**

Sa gorge émit un bruit de déglutition et il s'immobilisa. La peau de son cou sembla se contracter comme la peau d'un Abo qui ramperait sur le sol et il fut prit d'un sursaut nauséaux qui le fit vomir. Dans une odeur pestilentielle, il cracha un peu de bile d'un bleu sombre et un petit objet vint rebondir sur sa cuisse de métal avant de tomber au sol.

Rio réagit instinctivement et ramassa la chose qui avait fait un bruit métallique sur le parquet vieilli de la pièce. Plissant les yeux, elle vit une pièce de monnaie inconnue avec le visage d'une branette avec la bouche fermée d'un côté et le même visage de branette de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais avec la bouche ouverte cette fois-ci. Cynthia lui prit des mains en disant à voix basse:

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant... C'est très étrange...

\- Je-moi vouloir ! Protesta Rio.

\- Ton petit ami viens de vomir de l'argent d'origine inconnue, en tant que sa superviseuse, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne risque rien. Je vous la rendrais lorsque je l'aurais étudiée de près.

Rio fronça les sourcils, fit une moue boudeuse et tourna la tête en grognant une remarque malpolie à voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Yo ! Salut les gens ! ça faisait un bail ! Merci pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire jusqu'ici ! Je suis actuellement dans la rédaction finale de la fin de la fanfic, une fois que j'aurais écrit le dernier mot, je ferais une petite annonce et je publierais ça assez rapidement. J'étais en vacances pendant quelques semaines, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévenu mais ça m'a rechargé en idées en tout cas. Dans l'intervalle ce sera un chapitre tous les Samedi et quand la fanfic sera bouclée, ce sera un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la conclusion !_

 _Bonne lecture !_


	176. Chapitre 176: Bouclier

Trois longues journées s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Exagide, Moyade et Ossatueur s'étaient lancés à la conquête du jardin pour passer le temps.  
Exagide coupait les plantes et les buissons, Moyade s'occupait du ramassage tandis qu'Ossatueur les incinérait. Le second jour l'épée creusa des trous et des sillons et son amie aquatique passait à la suite, plantant et arrosant les baies et graines qu'ils avaient rassemblés. Au soir du troisième jour, un petit potager destiné à donner des baies et des rangées de futures plantes diverses se dressaient bien droits et alignés dans le carré de verdure taillé au millimètre près. Ébahie par le travail accompli, Aurore passait des heures à le regarder. Cynthia s'approcha d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main et chuchota :

\- Je trouvais que Mike était déjà bien psychorigide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il déteint sur ses pokémon...

\- On ne peux pas nier la qualité du travail. Répondit Aurore.

\- En effet.

\- Ou sont les autres ? Demanda la jeune fille

\- Polly ne veux pas quitter le chevet de son petit ami alors elle veille jusqu'à pas d'heure et là elle doit être entrain de roupiller. Tutankafer se planque dans sa boîte la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut. Il y a un troisième pokémon mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Pour sortir, ils y ont fait appel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Tu à regardé dans la dernière mise à jour du pokédex ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus.

\- Il aurait un... nouveau pokémon ?! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait enregistrer encore ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

La femme soupira et but son thé en silence et regarda Moyade et Ossatueur entrain de se lancer le bouclier d'Exagide comme un frisbee. Du bruit se fit entendre et la porte du séjour grinça tandis que la tête de Rio apparut. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et demanda :

\- Je-moi venir voir.

\- Entre donc. Tes amis jouent dans le jardin.

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accouda au mur. Il n'y eut pas un mot pendant quelques instants puis Rio se pencha vers Cynthia en reniflant copieusement.

\- Euh, tu te sens bien ?! Demanda la femme, perturbée.

\- Maitre-Sinnoh odeur.

\- Tu es entrain d'insinuer que je pue ?!

\- Non non, Maitre-Sinnoh sentir trésor.

\- Je sens... Oh.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira la pièce frappée d'une Branette.

\- C'est de ça que tu parle ?!

Rio s'en empara vivement, les yeux brillants comme si elle venait de voir la plus belle pièce de monnaie de la planète. Elle la leva à hauteur de son visage et découvrit ses dents pointues et ses yeux se teintèrent de couleur rubis en s'élargissant un peu:

\- Oui oui, trésor joli !

\- Hé ! Fit Cynthia, surprise par la rapidité de Rio.

\- Oui oui, joli joli. Trésor rare, oui, très rare !

Cynthia reprit brusquement la pièce, courroucée et demanda:

\- Je la garde pour le moment, je l'ai observée et je la donnerais à Mike lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec. Dans l'intervalle elle m'appartient.

Rio reprit un visage humain et détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Aurore, qui avait observé la situation, se mit à parler d'une voix douce:

\- Je te promets que Cynthia rendra la pièce en temps voulu. J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait mais si elle souhaite y jeter un œil, c'est probablement important.

Rio ne répondit rien et resta silencieuse en fixant le ciel. Polly apparut à son tour, les yeux cernés et le regard ensommeillé.

\- B'jour.

\- Bonsoir Polly ! Fit Aurore toujours avec sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

Cynthia fixait désormais Rio d'un air suspicieux et Polly demanda :

\- Un problème ?

\- Elle semble obsédée par la pièce que Mike à crachée. Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression de déjà avoir vu ton amie quelque part, mais je suis incapable de dire où...

Cynthia reporta la tasse à ses lèvres tandis que Polly soupirait en annonçant :

\- Vous qui aimez les vieux récits et les légendes, je suis certaine qu'une reine Irihor doit vous dire quelque chose.

La femme recracha son thé et sa tasse lui échappa des mains.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Notre très chère obsédée des bijoux ici présente est la reine Irihor en personne. Mike ne s'est même pas foulé et l'a appellée Rio.

L'ex-maitre de Sinnoh courut brusquement au dehors de la pièce en criant :

\- Ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite !

Polly secoua la tête en venant s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon, l'air tiède du soir apportant les premières odeurs de la nuit tandis que le ciel de teintait de la couleur orange du soleil commençant à décliner par delà l'horizon. Un bruit de course se fit entendre et la dresseuse déboula avec un livre ouvert sous le bras. Tirant Rio vers le balcon elle demanda :

\- Ne bouge pas de là. Lève un peu la tête ? Encore ? Voilà comme ça !

Elle leva le livre et compara les silhouettes. Aurore s'approcha et resta stupéfaite.

\- Ça alors, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Fit Aurore, ébahie.

\- Évidemment puisque c'est elle. Souffla Polly d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! S'exclama Cynthia, incrédule.

\- Elle aurait plus de... Huit mille ans ?! Souffla la nouvelle maître de Sinnoh.

\- On a voyagé dans le temps à cause de Dialga, on a été séparés à diverses époques et Mike à fini par nous ramasser les unes après les autres. On a retrouvé Rio installée confortablement dans un palais royal avec le Roi raquette... Ratchet... Ra... Bref le roi truc là, tout blanc.

\- Le roi Rathraq... Fit Cynthia, songeuse.

Aurore scruta une illustration de serviteurs apportant des plateaux chargés de pierres précieuses à un Tutankafer, puis l'illustration d'après, les plateaux étaient vides et à la place se tenait la reine Irihor.

\- Donc ces offrandes... Commença la jeune dresseuse.

\- Ne sont pas entrain de lui offrir un tribut mais un repas ! Fit Cynthia songeuse.

Aurore quitta la pièce, le visage empreint d'une expression de réflexion intense. Il y eut un bruit de métal heurtant quelque chose et Polly tomba au sol, le bouclier d'Exagide sur la tête. Jurant et pestant, elle se releva en fusillant Ossatueur et Moyade du regard:

\- Ça fait mal ! Vous pourriez faire gaffe !

\- Mooooo ! Chanta le pokémon aquatique.

Ossatueur haussa les épaules et secoua la tête avant de faire signe avec son os, invitant Polly à leur rendre le bouclier.

\- Alors là, tu rêve ! Hors de question que je vous le rende !

\- Alors c'est moi qui prends ! Fit une voix masculine.

Mais avant qu'une des trois filles ne puisse réagir, il se saisit de l'objet, puis faisant un salto pardessus la rambarde du balcon, il atterrit dans l'herbe et le lança de toutes ses forces. Le bouclier fila à une vitesse ahurissante en sifflant. Moyade l'esquiva de justesse et Ossatueur se baissa en l'évitant. L'arme rebondit contre le mur d'en face, suivit une trajectoire en diagonale et percuta le grillage avant de revenir vers le dresseur.

Il tendit la main pour le rattraper mais manqua de s'en saisir à quelques centimètres près. Le bouclier continua de filer en sifflant avant de s'encastrer dans le mur du manoir, restant enfoncé d'un bon tiers. Mike souffla:

\- Oups.

Cynthia et Polly se pencherent pardessus la rambarde.

\- Non mais dites moi que je rêve... Murmura sa petite amie, consternée.

\- Il a planté le bouclier dans la façade du manoir ?! Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?!

\- Ben j'ai toujours voulu faire comme Captain Kanto avec son bouclier quand il se bat contre le méchant Crâne Gris et ses soldats de la Trioxhydra !

\- Une imagination débordante dans un corps de demi-dieu, je sens que c'est pas la dernière catastrophe qu'il fera...

\- J'ai entendu un grand bruit ! Fit Aurore en arrivant avec une petite boîte en bois. Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Regarde par toi-même. Répondit la femme, gênée.

Aurore se pencha à son tour et se mit à rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est un vieux manoir ayant appartenu à ta famille !

\- Pour le peu de fois où j'y vais... Non, ce qui me fait rire c'est que le bouclier s'est planté au même endroit que la hache de mon grand père il y a quelques années de ça !

\- Ah ?

\- Pépé venait de lever sa hache et la lame s'est envolée en arrière pour venir se planter au même endroit, le pauvre s'est fait incendier par Mémé pendant des jours !

Mike décrocha l'objet en le rendant à Exagide qui lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête. Il haussa les épaules et cria :

\- Désolé !

Cynthia secoua la tête et lança :

\- De toute façon la nuit tombe, tout le monde rentre !

Mike fit signe à ses pokémon et contournant le manoir, ils rentrèrent ensembles. Peu de temps après, tout le monde était réuni à la grande table du séjour.

\- Si vous voulez manger, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Annonça Cynthia.

\- Dispo ! Fit Mike en levant la main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Non toi tu reste là, ordonna l'ex-maitre. Assez de casse pour aujourd'hui. Je tiens pas à ce que tu me démolisse les murs en voulant éplucher une baie.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais. Assis, pas bouger. Tu a besoin de repos.

Le dresseur poussa un long soupir de frustration et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Ossatueur se hissa péniblement sur une des chaises et posa son arme sur la table.

\- Hé, pas les os sur la table ! Fit Mike. Tu traîne ce truc partout dans le jardin et ensuite tu le pose comme ça ?!

\- Ossa.

\- Je me fiche que tu arrive à le désinfecter en y mettant le feu, c'est malpoli !

Aurore s'amusa en voyant la scène et chuchota à Polly:

\- Son père est peut être Giratina, mais sa mère était surement une maniaque de la propreté, chassez l'humain et il revient au galop...

Polly gloussa en souriant Tandis que Moyade et Exagide suivaient Cynthia à la cuisine. Aurore ouvrit sa petite boîte en bois et révéla une grosse poignée de bijoux qu'elle tendit à Rio:

\- Tiens, c'est cadeau. Ma grand mère collectionnait les bijoux et me les à légués à sa mort mais je n'aime pas en porter.

\- Ça être trésor famille ! Fit Rio en écarquillant les yeux.

\- ils ne valent pas grand chose et ils n'y sont pas tous, je préfère que tu les prenne plutôt qu'ils ne prennent la poussière ici.

Rio les souleva pour les regarder de près. Il y avait un collier de perles assez grossières, des boucle d'oreilles en argent et ce qui s'apparentait à une bague en alliage simple avec un minuscule éclat de pierre brillant. Ouvrant sa bouche, elle tira la langue et avala les bijoux tout ronds. Elle se rendit d'un petit sourire et remercia la fille poliment. Polly s'approcha de Mike en le serrant dans ses bras:

\- Contente de voir que tu es de meilleure humeur !

\- Mais je suis toujours de bonne humeur !

\- On t'a ramassé dans le contre-monde ou tu te battait avec Giratina...

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Mon dernier souvenir c'était chez la bande de fanatiques, j'ai mangé puis après je ne sais plus.

\- Je vois...

\- de quels fanatiques est ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Aurore, curieuse.

\- Des mabouls qui prennent Mike pour le futur roi du monde, ils comptaient sur lui pour " _diriger les humains vers un nouvel âge de prospérité_ ".

\- Rien que ça...

\- Oui.

\- Je présume que j'ai du rater une étape.

Il regarda sa petite amie droit dans les yeux en rajoutant:

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je ne voulais pas en arriver à ça.

Polly ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en répondant:

\- Tu avais des circonstances atténuantes.

Ossatueur lorgnait sur Aurore avec une curiosité mêlée d'intérêt puis cette dernière demanda:

\- C'est quoi ce pokémon ?

\- Un Ossatueur d'Alola.

\- Non je parle de l'autre, dans la sombreball. Celui que tu refuse de sortir depuis que tu es ici.

\- Vous le verrez en temps et en heure. J'ai mes raisons.

\- Si c'est une nouvelle espèce il faudrait le faire enregistrer tout de même.

\- Je le ferais mais pas tout de suite, c'est tout.

Rio s'étira en baillant puis reprit sa forme naturelle avant de se placer dans un coin et de se refermer sur elle-même. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cynthia, Moyade et Exagide revenaient de la cuisine, les bras chargés de plats fumants. La femme annonça :

\- Purée de baie Nanab et Yamato accompagné d'un rôti de Chevroum !

Tout le monde s'assit à table et le repas eut beaucoup de succès et une ambiance conviviale s'installa permis eux. Les conversations durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et les dernières lumières s'éteignirent rapidement dans le manoir lorsque tout le monde se coucha.  
Mike s'allongea sur le lit qui grinça et s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Polly et Rio se blottirent contre lui avec un air satisfait tandis qu'Exagide, Moyade et Ossatueur dormaient entassés et roulés en boule sur la couverture.


	177. Chapitre 177: flagrant délit

Le dresseur ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre et le vokit indiquait quatre heures trente du matin. Se hissant délicatement hors du lit sans réveiller personne, il se saisit de sa tunique et se glissa hors de la pièce. L'escalier menaçant de grincer, il ne voulait pas réveiller quiconque. Avisant rapidement la main courante, il posa la tunique dessus comme un linge suspendu et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas avec toute la souplesse dont il était capable.

Ouvrant lentement la porte d'entrée, il se faufila dans le jardin sous un ciel d'un bleu sombre que les rayons du soleil éclaircissaient peu à peu depuis au-delà de l'horizon, l'astre solaire ne suivrait que dans un bon bout de temps. Son habit enfilé, il s'assit à genoux au milieu du jardin fraîchement taillé, l'herbe encore couverte d'une rosée nocturne fraiche.

Inspirant profondément il fit de son mieux pour tenter de se souvenir des évènements récents. Son crâne lui fit un mal abominable et toute sa vie défila brusquement à une vitesse accélérée depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il n'avait l'impression d'être qu'un pion ou un jouet disposable par tous les gens qu'il croisait. Son avenir lui semblait incertain et lorsqu'il vit son combat contre Giratina et Polly et les autre venus le chercher, il serra les poings. De grosses larmes perlèrent sur son visage et les sanglots suivirent. Pleurant de tout son saoul, sa colère, sa frustration et toutes ses émotions retenues se mirent à sortir à travers ses pleurs. Plus haut, Aurore se réveilla dans son lit et chuchota à Cynthia :

\- Tu entends ?! Quelqu'un pleure !

\- C'est Mike.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Ce garçon à encaissé des trucs que personne ne devrait encaisser, son meilleur ami est devenu son pire ennemi et un monstre tellement dangereux qu'il a fallu l'enfermer. Son amour d'enfance est morte sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et des pokémon légendaires en ont après lui. Même son père biologique ne le considère comme un outil visiblement. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore parmi nous à ce stade.

\- Je me sens tellement impuissante...

\- J'aimerais l'aider aussi mais ça dépasse nos compétences et nos possibilités actuelles. Il n'y a plus que ses pokémon comme dernier rempart avant qu'il ne cède complètement à sa nature.

\- Par Arceus... Il a vraiment la vie dure...

\- Il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. J'aimerais qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur tout ça définitivement. J'ai bon espoir que son rêve se réalise, il en aura vraiment besoin.

\- Quel rêve ?

\- Il veut devenir maître de ligue et aller au bout du monde.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il a voyagé il est déjà allé au bout du monde, non ?

\- Aucune idée, le connaissant il doit avoir une conception toute particulière de la chose.

\- Vu comme ça, des larmes valent mieux qu'un pokémon déchaîné.

\- On verra ce que donne le combat contre Kiméra.

\- Kiméra ? La championne du type Spectre à Sinnoh ?

\- Oui, c'est son challenge personnel avant la ligue.

\- Est-ce que tu pense qu'il pourrait vaincre la ligue et triompher de l'une de nous deux ?

\- Très sincèrement, j'ai un doute. Il est motivé, c'est un garçon capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais avec sa mentalité de " _ça passe ou ça casse_ " il ne tiendra pas l'endurance d'une ligue complète. Vaincre le conseil quatre relève de stratégie, de patience, de réflexion et de ménagement, or Mike est du genre à se lancer à fond dès le départ, ce sera un pétard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce sera violent, spectaculaire mais très bref. Comme lorsque qu'on mets à feu un pétard à l'étiquette criarde. On est impatients, on l'allume, ça explose et tout le monde se rassemble autour des restes et se dit " _c'est tout ?_ ".

\- Vous semblez sûre de vous.

\- Tu peux lui tenir tête et malgré sa rapidité, je doute que Polly n'arrive jusqu'à l'une de nous et quand bien même, Mega Carchacrok aura raison d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout de suite qu'il va échouer ?

\- Parce qu'il est têtu et ne m'écoutera pas. Beaucoup de dresseurs se sont cassés les dents sur la ligue, d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Il n'aura pas de traitement de faveur et ce sera un apprentissage par la dureté de la réalité, comme les autres.

\- Est-ce parce que tu a couché avec lui que tu es aussi amère ?

\- Que je quoi ?! Ou est-ce que tu a entendu des énormités par...

\- Pas la peine de mentir. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, je t'ai vue te mordre les lèvres de frustration pendant le repas. Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous et tu ne te l'es pas pardonné.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

\- Ce n'est jamais simple de toute manière. Il faut que la pilule passe.

Cynthia ne répondit rien et se retourna dans le lit double, tournant le dos à la jeune fille et gardant le silence. Au dehors, le dresseur sechait ses dernières larmes. Dans sa tête ses idées commencaient à prendre forme. Il fixait l'horizon qui se colorait d'un bleu plus clair à mesure que le soleil se levait, puis il se mit debout en fermant le poing de sa prothèse qu'il posa contre sa poitrine, respirant profondément il murmura :

\- Maintenant c'est fini, je reprends les rênes. J'ai un huitième badge à obtenir et une ligue à conquérir. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Et je ne laisserait plus personne en travers de mon chemin. Je le jure sur moi-même !

Une Heledelle passa en volant au dessus de lui puis ce fut le silence total. Le dresseur ferma alors les yeux et s'étira lentement en essayant de se remémorer ce que le vieil homme lui avait appris à Hoenn sur la maîtrise de soi.

Dans la chambre ou dormaient encore ses pokémon, Ossatueur ouvrit subitement les yeux. Une force invisible se faisait sentir et il eut beau regarder partout, il ne vit rien. Prenant assise sur son postérieur, le pokémon se concentra en fermant les yeux. Il vit alors Mike et se sentit investi d'une force et d'une énergie nouvelle, puis peu à peu, leurs esprits fusionnèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Rouvrant les yeux, Mike comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus dans son corps mais dans celui de son pokémon. Il regarda rapidement ses mains puis se mit debout sur le lit en regardant autour de lui. Il repéra rapidement l'os qui lui servait de masse et l'extirpa délicatement de la masse molle et tiède de Moyade. Glissant sur l'epaisse couette, le pokémon longea le lit et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir obscur s'étirait jusqu'aux escaliers. Il renifla et suivit une odeur douce qui provenait de la chambre d'Aurore et Cynthia et à l'aide de son arme, atteignit la poignée et tout en réussissant à caler l'objet, la poignée s'abaissa, libérant la clenche sans faire de bruit.

Il pénétra à pas feutrés sur la douce moquette et fit de son mieux pour ne rien heurter ou réveiller l'une des occupantes. En levant un peu le museau il put apercevoir le visage endormi de Cynthia mais Aurore n'était pas là. Continuant de renifler il identifia l'odeur de la femme et repéra ses habits. Avec d'infinies précautions il s'approcha du tas de vêtements et les inspecta un à un. Un petit poids marquait une poche. Plongeant la main dedans, il trouva la pièce frappée d'une Branette. Mais alors qu'Ossatueur observait l'objet avec minutie, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre :

\- **Ahem ! Surtout ne te gêne pas !**

Aurore se tenait debout derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, le corps couvert d'un large peignoir. Cynthia se réveilla brusquement et lui arracha la pièce des mains

\- Espèce de sale petit...

Pris de panique, Mike voulut courir mais dans le corps du pokémon il fit un roulé-boulé lamentable qui ne lui valut qu'un douloureux coup de tête dans le montant de la porte. Il ramassa son arme et trotta comme un dératé vers les escaliers. Sa patte droite manqua la marche et ce fut une très bruyante chute dans les escaliers qui se termina dans un craquement sinistre.

Aurore poussa un petit cri et dévala les marches avant de se ruer sur lui. Elle souleva la tête du pokémon tandis que Mike reprenait conscience de son propre corps dans le jardin. Il se précipita dans la maison en demandant :

\- J'ai entendu du bruit et un cri et...

\- Ce n'est rien, plus de peur que de mal. C'est juste l'os qui s'est brisé.

Ossatueur lança un regard furieux au dresseur, se redressa, et ramassant les deux morceaux d'os, roua le garçon de coups.

\- Hé ! Aie ! J'ai pas fait... Aie ! Exprès !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse ?! Il est tombé tout seul !

\- C'est juste que... Euh... Je me sens responsable de...euh...

\- Ossatueuuuuuurrrrr !

Le pokémon redoubla de force et d'énervement à l'encontre du garçon au point qu'Aurore fit appel à son Pingoléon pour le retenir.

\- Bon tout le monde se calme ! Mike n'y est pour rien alors cesse de t'énerver, petite brute !

\- **Ossatueuuuur !**

\- Ouais ben tant pis pour toi ! Protesta Mike. Si t'avais pas eu les pattes aussi courtes et que tu avais pas couru tu ne...

\- Une minute. Interrompit la jeune fille. Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il a couru ?

\- Il ne serait pas tombé si il avait marché ? Se hasarda le dresseur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans notre chambre ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! mentit le garçon, mal à l'aise.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui a pas demandé de venir nous voler. Fit Cynthia d'une voix sévère.

\- Hein ?! Voler quoi ?

\- Il a tenté de me chaparder la pièce que tu a vomi hier.

\- Non non, pas du tout ! Fit-il, craignant que les deux maîtres ne fassent de rapprochement.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une commanditaire. Fit la femme, fâchée.

\- A-attends ! Supplia le dresseur.

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et la porte à l'étage s'ouvrit à la volée et la voix de Cynthia tempêta avec colère :

\- **RIO ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI LUI À DEMANDÉ DE ME PIQUER CETTE PIÈCE, ESPECE DE VOLEUSE !**

\- Aïe... Chuchota le dresseur en lançant un regard discret à Ossatueur.

Rio se leva brusquement, ne sachant ce qui se passait exactement. Moyade et Exagide bondirent du lit, laissant l'incriminée complètement par surprise. Polly se leva pour se placer face à la femme et râla:

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel de bon matin ?! On dormait tranquillement et vous nous agressez comme ça sans même dire bonjour !

\- Je ne salue pas une voleuse !

\- Quoi une voleuse ? Qui a volé quoi ?!

\- Ossatueur a tenté de me piquer ma pièce ce matin. Il n'a pas pu faire ça tout seul.

\- Mais il vous l'a rendue ?

\- Je lui ai reprise.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un vol, mais une tentative de vol avec un flagrant délit, techniquement ce n'est pas...

\- Polly épargne moi ton baratin, ça ne sauvera pas ton amie !

Mike apparut à la porte avec Aurore, il tenait Ossatueur dans ses bras et ce dernier regardait son os brisé avec consternation. Rio bredouilla:

\- Je... Je-moi pas voleuse !

\- Ça prendra pas avec moi ! Siffla la femme, à bout de patience.

\- Maître-Sinnoh dire pièce rendue quand terminé avec !

\- Alors pourquoi tu a demandé à Ossatueur de me la voler ?!

\- Je-moi rien demandé !

\- Cesse donc de mentir, je t'ai vue hier ! Tu la voulais pour toi !

Rio se mit à pleurer sur le lit, complètement hébétée par une violence vocale pareille de bon matin. Aurore prit la parole:

\- Elle pleure, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner contre elle...

\- Tu parle ! De la comédie oui ! Je suis certaine que...

\- Bon, moi j'ai une meilleure idée. Interrompit Polly. Chéri, pose Ossatueur parterre.

Le dresseur posa le pokémon qui s'avança un peu avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le parquet usé en soupirant, l'os brisé dans les mains. Polly s'accroupit et demanda d'une voix très douce et très calme:

\- Alors mon grand. Montre du doigt qui t'a demandé de voler cette pièce. Je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal, d'accord ?

Ossatueur resta immobile à fixer ses deux bout d'os dans ses petite mains en soupirant. Il leva lentement la tête et lança un regard furtif à Mike qui secoua discrètement la tête dans un signe de négation. Il déposa les deux objets et se pointa lui même du doigt en baissant la tête. Cynthia resta interdite en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ah vous voyez ?! S'exclama Polly, triomphante.

\- Et si elle l'a menacé si il la balançait ?! Répliqua la femme, toujours suspicieuse envers Rio.

\- Menacé ?! Vous vous entendez Cynthia ?! À vous entendre on croirait assister à un jugement pour peine capitale ! Si ça se trouve c'est un pokémon qui a voulu faire plaisir à un autre, pas une sorte de complot sordide avec un crime et une commanditaire ! Par Arceus ! S'exclama Aurore, choquée.

\- Je croyais que...

\- Eh bien les apparences sont trompeuses. Il n'a tué personne et Mike s'assurera simplement qu'il ne recommencera plus, voilà tout !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération puis tenta de quitter la chambre. Polly lui barra le passage et avec un regard dur, elle annonça :

\- Une minute.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, ce n'est pas elle.

\- Et des excuses ça vous écorcherait la langue peut-être ?!

\- Je... Ah. Oui.

Elle se plaça face au lit et s'inclina légèrement :

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'était qu'une regrettable méprise.

Rio fit un signe de tête approbateur puis Polly libéra le passage. Cynthia regagna sa chambre suivie par Aurore. À peine la porte fermée, cette dernière chuchota:

\- Toi qui est si calme et si posée, la je te vois nerveuse et hargneuse, c'est quoi le problème ?!

\- J'en sais rien, je me sens pas très bien. J'ai pas les idées très claires, c'est juste que de voir ce pokémon dans ma chambre et...

\- personne n'est mort ! Detends toi !

\- Ouais...

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas la proximité de ce garçon qui te mets dans tous tes états. Tu te moquais de Strykna il y a quelques mois, mais je me demande si...

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas une gamine amourrachée d'un joli garçon !

La femme avait fait un pas en avant et ses poings étaient serrés comme si elle s'apprêtait à se battre, les yeux exorbités et les traits tendus comme la corde d'un arc.

\- Je vais te laisser seule, visiblement tu n'est pas disposée à discuter calmement. Je vais raccompagner Mike et on verra si ça va mieux.

Aurore quitta la pièce tandis que la femme se laissait tomber sur le lit en soupirant. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là, la fin de l'aventure est entrain d'être corrigée et légèrement réécrite, j'avais rédigé les grandes lignes jusqu'à la fin et maintenant je suis entrain de bosser dessus. évidemment, il ya eu eu des changements par rapport à cette fin initiale mais pas beaucoup de chooses n'ont changé depuis le premier jet. Merci pour les reviews et les suivis, je suis content que mon travail d'écriture plaise à autant de personnes ! Une fois que tout sera correctement rédigé jusqu'à la toute fin j'accélererais le rythme de parution, donc dans l'intervalle, on se donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain !_


	178. Chapitre 178: défiance

Aurore soupira brièvement puis se rendit dans la chambre ou résidaient Mike et les autres. Après avoir toqué poliment, elle entra en annonçant:

— Bien, je ne crains que Cynthia ne soit pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

— Un soucis ? Demanda le dresseur, un peu surpris.

— Elle est d'une aigreur inhabituelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...

— Elle devrait se prendre des vacances ! Bon, je vais rassembler mes pokémon, et on file.

— Restez au moins pour manger avant de partir !

Le dresseur lui répondit par un sourire qui ne laissa pas la jeune fille de marbre mais cette dernière tourna la tête en rougissant légèrement sous l'embarras. Mike siffla et tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Ils descendirent dans une grande cuisine. Aurore tira des viennoiseries, des baies et toutes sortes de douceurs matinales qu'elle disposa sur la table. Les pokémon du garçon prirent place tandis que ceux de la jeune maître de Sinnoh apparaissaient pour s'aligner en rang avec une incroyable discipline.  
Tout le monde mangea à foison tandis qu'Aurore tirait le journal rapporté par son Simiabraz. Elle le feuilleta calmement tout en mordant dans une brioche moelleuse.

— Vous lisez le journal ? Demanda Polly, curieuse.

— En tant que maître régionale, j'essaye de me tenir informée de l'actualité de Sinnoh et d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il y a la télé et les news par Vokit, mais je suis un peu traditionnelle et je suis toujours fidèle à Sinnoh-Soir.

— Je vois. Ça doit être...

Elle suspendit sa phrase. Mike était figé devant un énorme plateau de baies et en tenait une à moitié mangée, le teint pâle et les yeux écarquillés en fixant le journal.

— Tout va bien ?! Demanda sa petite amie, inquiète.

Le dresseur resta silencieux un instant et murmura:

— Là, au dos du journal...

Sa compagne tourna vivement la tête et s'approcha d'Aurore qui venait de jeter un œil curieux à son tour. Cette dernière demanda:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce sont les sorties cinéma de la semaine, ce n'est rien d'inhabituel ?!

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha du journal, puis en tendant une main fébrile, il demanda à mi-voix:

— Vous permettez ?

— Tu peux prendre la dernière feuille, de l'autre coté ce sont les résultats des courses de Zéblitz commentés par Omer Sheriff, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

— Merci.

Il prit délicatement la feuille et la regarda religieusement comme si quelque chose d'extrêmement important y était affiché. S'asseyant doucement il ne quittait pas le papier des yeux. Polly vit les yeux du garçon s'embuer puis de grosses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur la nappe en toile cirée. Étonnée, Polly scruta la feuille par dessus l'épaule du dresseur en secouant la tête :

— Ben alors ? Je ne vois rien qui...

Il se mit à trembler et fut secoué de façon régulière, Mike venait de fondre en larmes pour de bon et souriait malgré tout.

— Euh, chéri ? Tu m'inquiète !

Il ne répondit rien et serra la feuille de journal contre lui.

— Ami-de-je fou. Déclara Rio, prise au dépourvu par la situation.

Le dresseur sécha ses larmes et continua de regarder la feuille, ému. Aurore était dubitative devant la scène tandis que Polly s'impatientait:

— Qu'est-ce que tu a vu ?!

— L-le f-film !

— Il y a plein de films !

Mike inspira profondément et les larmes cessèrent tandis qu'il se détendait complètement avant de reprendre d'une voie solennelle :

— Neuvième ligne. Cinéma plein air d'Unionpolis.

— Uh ?

Aurore s'approcha et avec Polly et Rio, elles suivirent l'indication du dresseur. Sa petite amie énonça :

— " _Maken Rider OOO : Le Shogun et les vingt-et-une médailles-noyau_ " ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

La jeune maître de Sinnoh eut un petit rire et gloussa :

— C'est un film issu d'une série un peu kitsch bourrée d'effets spéciaux aux rabais et d'acteurs en costumes de monstre. C'était très populaire à Kanto et Johto il y a très longtemps de ça.

Polly fronça les sourcils et se rappela des figurines dans la chambre de la maison familiale de Mike.

— Oh. Génial.

— Fantastique, oui ! S'enthousiasma son petit ami, toujours larmoyant de bonheur.

— Je vois pas ce que ça a de fantastique, mais soit.

— C'est le film qui se déroule entre l'épisode vingt-quatre et l'épisode vingt-cinq ! Le rider retourne dans le passé et se retrouve à Kanto durant l'ère féodale !

— ça a l'air pal-pi-tant. Soupira sa petite amie, sarcastique.

— Pffffrt, tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente !

— Un navet vieux de plus d'une décennie ? Ça a pas l'air d'être une grande perte.

Mike secoua la tête et marmonna:

— M'en fout. J'irais le voir, les absents ont toujours tort.

— Tu peux garder la feuille si tu veux pour le lieu et l'horaire ! Lança Aurore, souriante.

— Merci !

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras avec affection. Mais dans son élan sentimental, il serra la jeune fille un peu fort qui eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Relâchant son étreinte il se mit à remuer son postérieur en chantonnant:

" ** _You count the medals: one, two and three ! Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO !_** "

Rio sembla trouver ça amusant et se mit à danser avec lui. Mike avala son petit déjeuner avec une joie peu commune et ne cessait de frétiller comme un Magicarpe durant la période migratoire.  
C'est avec le cœur léger qu'il rappella ses pokémon et qu'il s'élança sur la route pour Unionpolis. Mais rapidement ses deux compagnes durent se rendre à l'évidence que son enthousiasme couplé à ses capacités surhumaines le faisait courir à une vitesse assez spectaculaire. De plus il semblait complètement ignorer ce qui l'entourait. Plusieurs fois il revint sur ses pas en motivant les filles à aller plus vite, mais elle préférèrent rester au rythme de la marche. Boosté par cette petite joie, il avait quand même considérablement fait marcher Polly et Rio à vive allure, au point qu'ils ne mirent qu'un jour pour rallier Unionpolis au lieu des deux jours escomptés initialement. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, elle sentit clairement que son compagnon était surexcité à l'allure où il se tournait et retournait dans le lit.

Au réveil elle vit que son chéri était parti de bonne heure. Elle se leva tranquillement et le trouva au dehors, sa tunique flottant dans le vent comme un sinistre pavillon maritime. Il avait remonté sa capuche et son regard semblait perdu dans le lointain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue et sa petite amie restait immobile à le contempler. Il tourna brusquement la tête et la fixa du regard. Elle le vit sourire, ses lèvres laissant entre apercevoir ses dents pointues. En un instant, le dresseur était sur elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

Avec le vent elle fut enveloppée dans l'habit comme une créature qui tenterait de l'absorber toute entière. À travers le tissu elle sentait la chaleur corporelle de son petit ami. C'était une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Aussi lorsqu'il entoura sa compagne de ses bras, elle se sentit au chaud et en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais lui arriver. Polly souhaitait que cet instant dure à tout jamais, comme si tout le reste du monde ne pouvait rien contre elle, comme si toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées. Souriant béatement, elle plongea son visage dans l'habit et inspira profondément, comme si elle souhaitait s'imprégner de cet instant magique. Ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle lâcha son petit ami lorsqu'il se remit en mouvement. Le garçon lui donna la main tandis qu'elle reprenait son aspect naturel, puis elle l'attira vers un énorme bâtiment circulaire qui dominait toute la ville :

— La salle de concours d'Unionpolis. Annonça Polly d'une voix imprégnée de respect

— C'est impressionnant. Je voyais pas ça aussi titanesque.

— C'est la salle la plus réputée de Sinnoh, c'est là qu'ont lieu les concours de haut-niveau.

— C'est ici que Kiméra passe son temps quant elle n'est pas à l'arène.

— Tu es certain de vouloir l'affronter ? Demanda Polly avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Maintenant qu'on y est, je vais pas me défiler.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'a pas à t'imposer ça.

— Je ne m'impose rien, sans huitième badge je n'aurais jamais la chance de tenter la ligue !

— Mike, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Il s'immobilisa pour la regarder et elle frissonna en voyant les deux yeux de son compagnon la fixer, elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue et qu'il sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Rassemblant son courage, elle reprit la parole:

— Je sais très bien pourquoi tu a choisi Kiméra pour ton huitième badge. Mais je te le dit en toute sincérité, tu n'a rien à me prouver.

— Mais je...

— N'essaye pas de te justifier. Je sais bien que tu a envie d'être perçu comme quelqu'un, que tu déteste être bridé et ignoré, mais quel que soit ton choix, je serais à tes côtés, je combattrais pour toi et je te soutiendrais. Je suis certaine que tu es tout à fait capable de surmonter beaucoup d'obstacles et...

Elle marqua une pause, soucieuse, puis elle inspira profondément avant de terminer sa phrase:

— Que tu arrivera à devenir maître pokémon.

Le garçon resta silencieux, détournant subitement son regard mais ne pouvant masquer la larme qui venait de perler à son œil gauche. Sa petite amie le serra dans les bras en murmurant :

— Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tu n'a pas besoin d'un titre ou d'argent pour me prouver que tu es quelqu'un. Et par-dessus tout, tu n'a pas besoin du badge de Kiméra pour me prouver que tu es le plus grand dresseur de type Spectre de la planète.

Elle marqua une pause et il détourna encore plus la tête, sa capuche masquant désormais son visage à sa petite amie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Elle continua d'une voix douce:

— Parce que je sais que c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu a voulu devenir dresseur à la base. Tu voulais prouver à tes parents et au monde entier que tu étais quelqu'un et que tu n'avait besoin de personne pour être fort. Tu voulais montrer à Eusèbe qu'il aurait toujours un adversaire à sa taille. Avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à tes côtés, j'ai bien compris que tu souffrait d'être rabaissé et manipulé. Mais je t'assure que tu n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour m'impressionner. Je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu échoue à la ligue, même si tu échoue ici. Rio et tous les autres resteront avec toi aussi. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas tomber si tu décide d'arrêter un jour. Ce que je veux c'est passer du temps avec toi, vieillir à tes côtés. Avec ou sans badges.

Aux secousses qui remuaient la tunique de son petit ami, elle comprit qu'il était entrain de trembler d'émotion. Elle sentit soudain les deux bras la serrer avec force et pendant une instant elle pensa qu'elle allait se faire broyer. Il posa sa joue contre le front de la fille et elle sentit les larmes couler. Ses pleurs durèrent un long moment puis il l'embrassa longuement sur le front en chuchotant:

— Merci.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment comme une seule et même silhouette sinistre en plein vent sous un ciel nuageux et gris. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se sentit transportée par ce contact charnel et se sentait désormais très heureuse. Il annonça :

— On va aller voir Kiméra quand même. Disons que c'est un challenge personnel.

— Mike, je viens de te dire que...

— Je sais, et j'en suis très touché, mais j'ai besoin de me surpasser.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de recourir à ça !

— J'en ai envie, Polly. Je te le promets que c'est une envie personnelle.

— Très bien. Tu pourra compter sur moi alors.

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras en la soulevant légèrement puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de concours. Lorsque le dresseur poussa l'énorme porte, il fut assailli par un décor extrêmement flashy. Partout ce n'était que projecteurs, lumières et paillettes. Tous les gens présents portaient des habits plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Rapidement tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui et il se sentait comme un plouc avec des bottes pleines de boues à une réception mondaine. Mais une voix féminine ne tarda pas à se faire entendre:

— **Ooooooh ! Hello pretty boy !**

Splendide et ravissante dans son incroyable robe violette étincelante de poussière brillante, elle s'avança vers le dresseur et le pressa contre elle tandis qu'il se retrouvait avec le visage dans la poitrine conséquente de la gigantesque femme. C'est le visage teinté aux joues qu'il répondit :

— B-bonjour Kiméra.

— Alors tu es finally venu ! C'est super great ! Pretty boy veux me proposer un challenge, hein ?

— C'est...euh... Ouais. Je voudrais vous combattre.

— C'est ton huitième badge, right ?

— Oui.

— Alors pour marquer ce event, je propose de changer les règles du battle ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, pretty boy ?

— Euh... C'est vous la championne mais je suis partant pour essayer un défi, oui.

— Great ! Wonderful ! Alors que pense tu d'un trois contre trois ?

— Trois ? C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas un peu court ?

— Absolutely pas ! Ce sera une trio battle !

— Oh, un combat trio !

— Exactly, pretty boy !

Il dévisagea Polly qui lui fit un petit sourire et il répondit :

— Très bien. Je vais accepter votre défi. Ce sera un combat trio.

— Incredible ! Je savais que tu étais un challenger né, my dear ! Mais que dirais tu de also participer à un concours ?

Mike écarquilla les yeux en devenant livide.

— U-u-u-un... Concours ?

— Évidemment !

— Ici ? Dans cette salle ?! Devant du public ?!

— Exactly !

Mike se tourna, paniqué, vers sa compagne qui le fixait dans une expression de terreur intense. Il refit face à la championne et articula péniblement :

— Je... Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça !

— Alors give moi tes pokémon !

— Je... Pardon ?!

— J'ai vu ton pièce of théâtre, tes pokémon sont perfect pour concours, ton Gengar semble vraiment motivé !

— Mon quoi ?

— Ectoplasma je veux dire, avec mes deux languages je confonds un peu les noms des pokémon haha !

— Vous voulez m'emprunter Ectoplasma pour un concours ?!

— Yeah ! Ce serait wonderful !

Le garçon dévisagea Polly qui était désormais complètement figée, le teint livide et probablement proche de l'évanouissement.

— Eh bien ce serait...

— **HEP HEP HEP ! UNE MINUTE !**

Une voix féminine venait de se faire entendre à travers tout le hall. Une petite silhouette trottait dans leur direction. Mike reconnut Myosotis qui arrivait comme un soldat partant en guerre. Kiméra plissa les yeux en perdant subitement sa bonne humeur et fustigea la femme du regard.

— Ce garçon est avec moi ! Protesta Myosotis.

— Pretty boy va me prêter son pokémon pour un contest !

— Hors de question !

— Attendez... Fit Mike, gêné et un peu inquiet.

— Pretty boy est de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, Mike est avec moi ! Fit Myosotis.

— Euh... Houla, on va se calmer, hein ? Vous allez pas vous battre !

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard, chacune fusillant l'autre des yeux. Il régnait une tension spectaculaire et tout le monde s'était tut dans le hall. Le garçon tenta poliment de désamorcer la situation :

— Écoutez, je pense que le mieux serait de la laisser choisir elle, non ? Fit-il en désignant son pokémon.

— Elle doit participer au contest avec me ! S'exclama la championne d'arène d'Unionpolis

— Qui voudrait se pointer sur scène avec une grande radasse dans ton genre ?! Pesta Myosostis dans un ton condescendant.

La petite bonne femme voûtée se redressa complètement puis son visage sembla se décomposer tandis qu'elle tirait sur ses cheveux gris. Ce qui s'avérait être une perruque laissa plaçe à une crinière de boucles d'un roux-brun flamboyant, et une voix nettement plus jeune protesta:

— Il est hors de question que tu fasse ce qui te chante, Kiméra ! Moi vivante, tu ne me vaincra pas en concours !

La femme qui se tenait à la place de Myosotis affichait désormais un air résolu et ses yeux brillaient derrière des petites lunettes rondes cerclées. Complètement dépassé par la situation, Mike demanda:

— Euh... Pourquoi vous avez changé subitement ? Vous aviez un déguisement de mémé ?!

— Évidemment qu'elle se disguise ! Protesta la maître d'Unionpolis. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux ! N'est-ce pas, Crépuscule ?!

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se gratta le menton, dubitatif :

— Crépuscule... Hmmm... Ça me dit quelque chose... Polly ?

Il se tourna vers sa compagne et vit qu'elle était braquée sur Crépuscule, l'oeil brillant et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Alors, with qui tu va concourir, dear pokémon ? Demanda Kiméra, pleine d'espoir.

Polly pointa Crépuscule du doigt et la maître d'Unionpolis frappa rageusement le sol de son talon droit:

— Unbelievable ! Je suis une sommité en matière de Ghost pokémons ! Ce serait du gâchis !

— Elle a fait son choix ! Déclara Crépuscule, fière d'elle.

— Eh bien c'est challenge qui ne sera pas tolerated ! Tu aura de mes news très bientôt, Crépuscule !

La championne tourna sur elle même dans un flottement de robe magistral et dramatique tout en relevant la tête d'un air hautain avant de disparaître au coin du gigantesque hall tandis que la foule médusée fixait le trio comme si ils avaient commis un affront spectaculaire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _ça y est ! je sais comment faire les tirets quadratins ! Les dialogues sont vachement plus lisibles comme ça ! Oui j'ai vu le long métrage Kamen Rider, on sait ce que je regarde maintenant, eh. Kiméra est censée avoir un gros accent épais, vraiment cliché, étant donné que je comprends l'Anglais, n'hésitez pas à me MP si ça vous parait difficile à comprendre si vous êtes non anglophones... Pour ce qui est de Crépuscule je pense que tout le monde l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres mais bon. Merci merci ! à Samedi prochain ! (Et merci pour les reviews, je vous aime tous !_


	179. Chapitre 179 - Essai

Crépuscule ramena le garçon et son Ectoplasma chez elle, dans une luxueuse villa d'une taille monumentale. Tout l'intérieur était parsemé de coussins, de poufs et de canapés moelleux. Une douce odeur d'encens se faisait sentir, un mélange boisé et fruité à la fois qui donna plutôt faim au garçon. Elle s'approcha de lui et inspecta sa tunique en ajustant ses lunettes et souffla:

— Hm. Visiblement elle a vécu ta tunique. Je procéderais a quelques retouches avant que tu ne sorte à nouveau avec.

— Elle est très bien pourtant !

— Je refuse d'être associée à un vêtement abîmé !

— Où vous voyez un trou ?!

— Juste là ! Fit la femme en pointant un minuscule accroc à peine visible à l'œil nu, au niveau du coude.

— C'est rien du tout...

— C'est un trou ! Il faut réparer ça.

Elle renifla doucement l'habit avant de continuer:

— Tu a le droit de la laver aussi de temps en temps ! De toute façon tu va l'enlever complètement. Avec ta peinture elle doit être complètement souillée.

— Ma... peinture ?!

— Oui ton visage là. Je t'ai vu à la télé, c'est très joli et je comprends que ça fasse partie du spectacle mais ici tu peux te débarbouiller, on est pas chez les sau...

Elle suspendit sa voix en voyant le garçon qui venait de se dénuder devant elle. Écarquillant les yeux, elle s'approcha de l'épaule métallique et de la prothèse qui y était fixée. D'un air incrédule elle chuchota :

— Ce n'est pas...

—Si. C'est bien une vraie prothèse.

— Tu ne trouve pas que de pousser la peinture sur toute ta surface corporelle c'est un peu exagéré ?

— Ce n'est vraiment pas de la peinture. Annonça Polly, d'un ton ferme.

— Mais alors qu'est-ce que...

Mike soupira et lui montra en frottant son torse qu'il ne s'agissait pas de peinture. Hébétée, Crépuscule articula :

— Donc tes yeux, ce ne sont pas des lentilles ?!

— Oui. Ce sont mes vrais yeux.

—Que Ho-Oh soit loué, mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?!

— Un hybride.

La femme se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise mais le dresseur lui proposa de s'asseoir. Les deux amoureux expliquèrent brièvement la situation du dresseur tandis que la femme les écoutait, interloquée.

— Et la prothèse ?

Le garçon releva la jambe de son pantalon et dévoila sa jambe artificielle qui commençait à mi-cuisse.

— Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?!

Mike lança un coup d'œil furtif à sa compagne et répondit le plus calmement du monde:

— C'était un fâcheux accident.

— Quel genre d'accident peut faire ça ?! Tu es tombé sur un pokémon sauvage affamé et enragé ou quoi ?

— C'était un fâcheux accident, point final. La leçon a été apprise, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

— Bon, je ne vais pas insister plus que ça alors.

La femme restait interdite et songeuse devant cette révélation. Elle avait encore le souvenir du garçon embarrassé de la dernière fois et son corps avait bien changé. Quelque chose dans sa posture et sa façon de bouger trahissait une certaine attitude désinvolte mêlée à une amertume teintée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il avait souffert et semblait vraiment affecté. Quittant avec difficulté le torse dénudé du jeune homme, elle traina la tunique jusqu'à une machine à coudre sophistiquée et elle la posa dessus. Elle regarda le couple et soupira avant de se rediriger vers eux.

— Bien, Polly, on va faire un test.

— Tout de suite ?

— Exactement.

— Mais je suis un peu fatiguée et...

— Le public et le jury d'un concours se fichent bien de ta fatigue.

— Mais c'est juste que...

—Al, Angela, à vous !

Elle frappa dans ses mains et un Solaroc accompagné d'un Seleroc s'élevèrent dans les air, faisant tomber les immenses rideaux un par un, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Puis le Seleroc baigna l'endroit d'une douce lumière pâle tandis que Solaroc s'illuminait en un faisceau, un peu comme un spot sur scène. Une musique un peu funky se fit entendre et Crépuscule ordonna :

— Danse.

Polly semblait perturbée et mortifiée à la fois, demandant d'une voix paniquée :

— Mais...

— Pas de mais ! Danse !

— Je...

— Danse ! Fait ce que tu veux, au rythme qui te chante, mais dance pour l'amour d'Arceus !

Intimidée par le ton sec de la femme, Ectoplasma se mit à danser de façon hésitante. Le fait qu'elle soit sous un projecteur et devant cette femme d'expérience rendait la chose très embarrassante pour elle. Mais en moins de trente secondes, la femme interrompit la musique et lança d'une voix forte :

— C'est nul ! Zéro !

— M-mais... Souffla la Polly, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu devais danser, pas te tortiller comme une Cheniselle ayant abusé de sucre !

Polly baissa le regard, profondément vexée par cette remarque et murmura à voix basse :

— Facile de dire ça pour vous...

Mais visiblement le volume de la voix avait été suffisant pour que Crépuscule l'entende car cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant:

— facile ?! **FACILE ?!**

Polly sursauta en voyant la femme s'emporter tandis qu'elle frappait dans ses mains en ajoutant :

— Montrez lui.

Les deux pokémon cessèrent de faire de la lumière. Ils vinrent au contact de la femme qui posa ses mains sur chacun d'eux et leur yeux projetèrent des lumières colorées qui vinrent s'écraser sur un mur blanc, et peu à peu des images se formèrent ressemblant un peu à une projection de cinéma.  
Polly distingua une scène lumineuse et des gens dans des habits un peu ringard. La présentatrice portait un tailleur strict rose saumon à carreaux surmonté d'épaulettes épaisses. Il y avait un peu de monde et Polly comprit soudain que les deux pokémon étaient entrain de projeter les souvenirs de la femme.

Un petit Azurill parut aux côtés d'un Malosse au regard jovial. Tous deux dansaient à côté de leur dresseuse puis quelqu'un fit signe et soudain la salle s'était éteinte au profit de l'illumination d'une scène rudimentaire. Il y avait un son étouffé, comme si un enregistrement avait été fait avec un tissu épais sur le micro. Mais rapidement le changement de direction du regard devint assez chaotique et Polly et Mike virent Azuril rebondir trop fort en partant dans le public tandis qu'un rideau s'enflammait promptement à cause du Malosse maladroit dont le regard trahissait à présent la honte et la peur mélangés.

Il y eut un brouhaha comme une foule mécontente et quelques personnes au visages obscurcis se levèrent en bougeant leurs bras. Rapidement des baies vinrent s'écraser au sol ainsi que sur la personne et ses pokémon. L'image se brouilla rapidement et les pokémon s'écartèrent avant d'illuminer la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Crépuscule prit la parole, la voix légèrement chevrotante :

— Alors ? C'était si facile que ça ?! Tu trouve que c'était plus facile à vivre qu'un fou rire parce que ton partenaire tombe de la scène ?!

Polly resta interdite, mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis leur interlocutrice reprit la parole :

— Et à ma première interview, la majeure partie des questions à porté sur mon poids et pourquoi je ne faisais pas de régime.

— Je... Je suis vraiment désolée... Murmura la jeune fille, sincèrement navrée.

— J'ai dû me battre pour gagner ma place, j'ai du encore plus me battre pour la conserver ! Le monde des concours est un monde merveilleux et enrichissant, mais c'est également un lac infesté de Sharpedo qui ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi si tu te plante. Alors maintenant dis moi, Polly, est-ce que tu compte donner le meilleur de toi-même ou bien tu préfère passer ton chemin ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants puis répondit:

— Je... Je vais le faire.

\- Très bien. Mais le prochain concours est dans treize jours, alors tu va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles à plein régime si tu veux avoir une chance de pouvoir monter avec moi sur scène.

— Treize jours ? Mais je pensais que...

— Visiblement Kiméra est vexée par ta décision.

— Hein ?

— Regarde.

Crépuscule appuya sur un bouton de son Vokit et le tendit à la jeune fille qui lut:

" _Grand concours du solstice d'hiver_ "

— Mais... C'est un... Un...

— Exact.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en se figeant, complètement tétanisée.

— Un soucis ? Demanda le dresseur.

— C'est un concours exclusif qui n'est organisé que par les sommités du milieu. Le dernier avait été organisé il y a six ans de ça par Dianthéa pour célébrer son accession au rang de maître... Souffla sa compagne, toujours figée.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ?! Répondit-elle, abasourdie.

— Ben c'est juste un concours événementiel non ?

Crépuscule se dirigea vers le mur et un tiroir luxueux en sortit dans un petit chuintement étouffé.

— Viens voir. Dit-elle au dresseur.

Mike et Polly s'approchèrent d'elle. Le tiroir était garni d'un velours violet légèrement satiné avec des écrins individuels illuminés par des petites LED dissimulées sur le pourtour, mettant en valeur leur contenu. Polly sembla légèrement gonfler en prenant un air ébahi et son œil valide se mit à briller intensément tandis que sa pupille de dilatait de façon phénoménale. Le garçon se demanda si elle allait s'évanouir. Sa petite amie chuchota d'une petite voix flutée et ponctuée de trémolos:

— Ce... C'est... Je n'aurais jamais...

Ses paroles se perdirent dans une contemplation intense et émerveillée. La femme parcourut les écrins en cherchant quelque chose.

— Alors... Ou est-tu mon joli... Ah ! Te voilà.

D'un geste d'une délicatesse infinie, elle descendit son pouce et son index et tira lentement un écrin qu'elle souleva avant de le poser devant le couple non sans un éclat de fierté.

Polly, déjà fébrile, tremblait désormais. Son compagnon se pencha en observant un magnifique ruban fait d'un noeud plat bicolore or et argent et au centre un demi soleil venait se coller à une demi pleine lune, formant ainsi une sphère jaune et blanche aux reflets pailletés. Même en temps que non initié, le garçon fut forcé d'admettre que l'objet était somptueux. Polly était totalement sous le charme et souffla d'une voix admirative :

— Le ruban Solstice...

— Je vois bien que tu en meurt d'envie, tu peux le prendre dans tes mains ! Gloussa crépuscule.

Mike parcourut d'un rapide coup d'œil le tiroir et dénombra un nombre incroyable de rubans tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il se demanda combien de concours avait pu faire la femme mais l'idée lui en donna presque le vertige. De son côté, sa compagne était complètement absorbée par sa contemplation qui tenait plus du dévôt en prière que de la fan admirative. Le garçon ne peut retenir un petit rire puis adressa un sourire à sa petite amie. C'était un honneur que Crépuscule veuille employer Polly dans son prochain numéro mais il était peiné d'avoir refusé la chose à Kiméra. La femme toussa poliment :

— Ahem. Je ne veux pas te bousculer Polly, mais treize jours c'est très court. Et vu ta piteuse prestation d'avant, on a du pain sur la planche.

À contre cœur, la jeune fille rangea l'écrin avec le ruban solstice et referma le tiroir avant de se placer face à la femme. Et cette dernière prit un ton grave et solennel:

— Bien. Je n'ai jamais concouru avec un pokémon de type Spectre dans mon équipe. Je peux également faire une croix sur la méga-évolution, nous n'avons pas assez d'affinité.

— Mais si je vous donne ma méga-gemme ? Demanda Mike, étonné.

— La méga-évolution demande une harmonie parfaite entre un pokémon et son dresseur, la douleur ce n'est pas agréable pour le pokémon. Et de plus il arrive parfois que le pokémon s'en prenne à...

Elle suspendit ses paroles, son regard allant de la prothèse de bras et d'épaule à Polly. Ectoplasma eut les yeux qui se remplirent de larmes et elle disparut en courant dans le couloir tandis que son petit ami soupirait longuement. Mal à l'aise, Crépuscule demanda :

— Alors c'est bien ça...

— Oui. Répondit le dresseur d'un ton froid et dur.

— Je ne voulais pas remuer quoi que ce soit ! S'excusa Crépuscule, elle aussi très gênée.

— Le mal est fait. Fit-il en croisant les bras, fusillant la femme des yeux.

Sans rien dire, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir à la suite du pokémon. Elle trouva Polly assise parterre devant l'entrée de la salle de bains. S'asseyant à côté de la créature, elle demanda de son intonation la plus douce et gentille:

— Je suis vraiment maladroite, je ne voulais pas vexer qui que ce soit.

— U-un peu t-tard pour ç-ça. Hoqueta Ectoplasma en détournant le regard.

— Écoute, je suis du genre a percer l'abces plutôt que de laisser les choses s'envenimer. Je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé précisément.

Reniflant dans son coin, Polly reprit forme humaine et dit à voix basse :

— Ça s'est déclenché dans un combat d'arene.

— En plein match ?!

— Oui.

— Par Arceus, je ne savais pas...

— Au début tout se passait bien, j'étais heureuse que nous ayons réussi à nous harmoniser aussi rapidement, pendant quelques instants, j'étais la plus heureuse. Puis la douleur est arrivée.

— Ça a du être terrible pour toi...

— J'ai eu très mal et je me sentait invincible, je voulais montrer à Mike combien j'étais puissante et qu'il pouvait être fier de moi...

— Mais il est toujours fier de toi !

— C'est... C'est juste que Rio est tellement forte, je voulais prouver que moi aussi je pouvais être indispensable et le défendre, je ne percevais plus qu'une douleur et une rage de frustration incontrôlable...

Mike écoutait la conversation, caché par le montant de la porte. Il soupira longuement en laissant sa tête retomber contre le bois. Lui qui espérait une compétition saine entre Polly et Rio, il se demandait si il ne valait pas mieux intervenir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais connaissant sa compagne, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle risquait de se vexer. Une réflexion commença à poindre dans son esprit et il décida qu'il s'y prendrait autrement. Retournant dans le confortable salon, il prit place sur un pouf et se mit à caresser le crâne d'Ossatueur machinalement, perdu dans sa pensée.

Quelques instants après, Ectoplasma reparut, visiblement de meilleure humeur. Crépuscule l'invita sur un petit podium et lança une musique mélodieuse avec un rythme lent et régulier.

— Très bien, à chaque coup de caisse claire, je veux que tu lève un membre dans l'ordre suivant. Bras droit, jambe droite, jambe gauche, bras gauche et tu reprends au bras droit. Tu laisse retomber le membre précédent avant d'en lever un autre.

— Hein ?

— écoute !

Tac

— bras droit !

Tac

— jambe droite !

Polly acquiesça et intempéries non sans un regard interrogateur en direction de la femme. Cette dernière répondit instinctivement :

— Les petits concours c'est bien mignon, mais là on joue dans la cours des grands. Tu doit apprendre à suivre un tempo de façon irréprochable !

— Oui madame. Répondit Ectoplasma, visiblement motivée.

Crépuscule se tourna vers la droite et tira une sorte de longue perche en bois dont le bout noueux formait une protubérance un peu sphérique. Elle donna un coup sur le bras gauche de Polly en criant :

— Bien droit le bras !

— Aïe ! Hé ! Ça fait mal !

— Irréprochable ! La perfection ou rien !

— D-d'accord... Fit le pokémon en remontant son bras droit bien horizontalement.

— Et toi Mike, tu n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

— Hein ? Fit le dresseur, étonné.

— Si tu es là ça va la perturber, elle doit s'entraîner sans distraction !

— Ah, ben c'est à dire que je...

— Tu à bientôt Kiméra à affronter, un peu d'entraînement ne te fera pas de mal ! Ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis ! Toujours mieux ! Toujours plus parfait !

— Euuuh... Ouais, ouais. Je... Je vais faire ça. Dit-il en indiquant la porte.

Il s'approcha rapidement de sa petite amie et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis il chuchota :

— Elle à l'air dure mais je suis certain que si elle fait quelque chose avec toi, c'est qu'elle t'en pense capable.

— Tu pense ? Chuchota Ectoplasma, un peu nerveuse.

— Polly, je suis avec toi depuis le début. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose de toi, c'est que tu es capable de choses extraordinaires.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et d'amour tandis qu'il continuait :

— Tu va y arriver. Ne baisse pas les bras, tout le monde dans cette pièce croit en toi. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce d'un air satisfait et détendu tandis que sa petite amie souriait béatement. Crépuscule avait fait mine de ne pas prêter attention mais elle avait très bien vu et entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et se mit à sourire discrètement. La bruit de la porte d'entrée confirma qu'il était sorti. Elle se plaça devant Polly en annonçant:

— Bien, je vais faire de toi une championne. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _La musique sur laquelle Crépuscule fait danser Polly pour le test est "Der Komissar" par Falco. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée. Je pense que les plus vieux d'entre vous l'ont entendue une fois dans leur vie au moins._


	180. Chapitre 180: Passants

En sortant, Mike plissa les yeux à la lumière du jour. Après l'intérieur aux lumières tamisées, le soleil était plus une nuisance qu'un plaisir. Il n'avait pas fait cinquante mètres dans la grand-rue qu'il eut la désagréable sensation que tout le monde le fixait. Lorsqu'une jeune femme accompagnée d'un Teddiursa lui adressa un gigantesque sourire ponctué d'un clin d'oeil, il se rendit compte qu'il était sorti tel quel après que Crépuscule lui ait repris la tunique. Il avait gardé le bas, mais son torse était exposé à la vue de tous.

Subitement très gêné, il souleva Ossatueur qu'il serra contre lui tandis que ses joues fonçaient copieusement sous l'afflux sanguin. Avisant la rue, il vit une enseigne d'un magasin de vêtements et s'y précipita. Il se retrouva dans un endroit extrêmement lumineux et climatisé, une petite musique très générique était diffusée en bruit de fond. Il rappella tous ses pokémon et se faufila entre les rayons en esquivant la vue des autres clients au possible. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à lui:

— Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Se retournant à moitié il vit une femme qui se tenait droite non loin d'un présentoir. À la vue du dresseur, elle écarquilla les yeux et sembla se raidir. Se frottant les yeux, elle les cligna à plusieurs reprises et se pinça l'avant-bras, semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

— Ça alors mais... Vous êtes... Vous êtes...

— Houla. Euh, je ne suis personne il doit y avoir une méprise.

— Mais si ce garçon à Kanto contre Auguste à l'arène de Cramois'Île !

— Ah.

— Mike ! C'est ça !

— Je... Euh, en fait je voudrais juste...

— Ne bougez pas, je sais ce qu'il vous faut !

Elle se précipita en serpentant entre les rayons, attrapant des habits de ci de là. C'est les bras chargés de vêtements qu'elle le poussa vers une cabine d'essayage avec un certain entrain.

— Allez allez, hop hop hop ! Rentrez la dedans !

— Je voulais juste me trouver un truc simple et...

— tut tut, sur un aussi joli garçon une tenue banale serait un crime !

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement en entendant le compliment puis il inspecta la pile d'habits posée à ses pieds. Il en souleva quelques uns mais ne parut pas convaincu. Cependant pour ne pas froisser l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, il enfila le premier ensemble.  
C'était un costard bleu sombre un brin trop grand mais qui marquait sa carrure avec efficacité. Il réprima un frisson en se voyant dans le miroir. Avec un visage plus émacié et les cheveux en arrière, il aurait fait un parfait Eusèbe. Malgré cette appréhension il sortit de la cabine avec un sourire crispé.

— Hmmmm... fit la vendeuse, songeuse. Séduisant mais trop pro. Ça vous irait superbement bien dans une réunion de patrons. En tant que dresseur ça fait trop coincé. Mauvaise idée.

Il retourna en cabine et se para d'un pantacourt, d'un T-shirt aux couleurs de la ligue d'Hoenn et d'une chemise à fleurs puis se présenta à nouveau à la styliste improvisée.

— Bof. Ça fait touriste glandu qui frime à la plage. Laissez tomber aussi.

De retour en cabine il essaya un ensemble Jeans slim avec chemise cintrée à carreaux fins puis se présenta.

— Argh quelle horreur on dirait un de ces prétentieux hipster qui va boire un latte au Staribucks du coin ! Vite autre chose !

Dans la cabine, il lança :

C'était tout ce que vous m'avez donné !

— Ne bougez pas, je vais voir pour autre chose.

Elle disparut rapidement et après avoir jeté un œil, le dresseur fit sortir Tutankafer qui prit forme humaine. En chuchotant il la supplia:

— Trouve moi des fringues, ce que tu veux je m'en fiche sinon elle me laissera pas partir !

— Je-moi pensais Ami-de-je pas aimer quand Je-moi choisir habits ?

— C'est temporaire ! Je veux juste quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ma tenue soit réparée, alors ne t'embête pas pour le style !

Elle acquiesça avant de filer à son tour entre les rayonnages du magasin. La vendeuse semblait très affairée et il se demandait laquelle des deux reviendrait en premier. Par chance, Rio sembla trouver quelque chose de convenable et arriva rapidement les bras chargés. Attrapant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, il rentra dans la cabine et avisa ce qu'elle avait choisi. Il y avait une combinaison brun foncée ressemblant un peu à un bleu de travail, un T-shirt bleu avec un Neitram se tenant au dessus d'un paysage, accompagné du texte "je veux y croire". Et une veste assez épaisse copiant les vestes de pilotes de pokémon de type Vol. Il trouva qu'il ressemblait à un cascadeur aérien car il ne manquait plus que le casque et les lunettes de pilotage. Cependant le garçon soupira d'aise, Rio avait eu bon goût pour une fois. Il noua la combinaison à la taille, laissant voir le T-shirt, puis enfila la veste.

Il sortit de la cabine pour tomber nez à nez avec la vendeuse qui s'immobilisa en écarquillant les yeux. Elle se mit à rougir en chuchotant :

— Wahou ça te... Euh, ça vous va super bien ! On dirait un ranger de la patrouille aérienne...

— Merci.

— La combinaison protège bien les jambes et d'avoir noué le haut à la taille donne un peu un style décontracté tandis que la veste montre que tu es quand même paré à un décollage rapide.

Mike hésita un instant et répondit :

— Ouais, j'aime bien.

Rio s'approcha et vint se blottir contre le garçon en souriant. La vendeuse eut un air surpris et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, le dresseur annonça :

— Je vous présente Rio, ma... Ma petite amie. Elle était dans un autre magasin mais elle m'a rejoint pendant que vous cherchiez des habits.

La vendeuse sembla subitement moins ouverte et une forte déception se teinta dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répondit :

Je vois. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je serais là bas. Dit-elle en pointant un comptoir non loin.

— Merci quand même. Glissa Mike, un peu gêné.

Rio afficha un air fier et conquérant en souriant à la jeune femme avant d'embrasser allègrement son dresseur tandis que la vendeuse tournait rapidement les talons pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Rio se détacha du garçon en laissant courir son regard sur les divers rayonnages garnis de vêtements puis tous deux s'avancèrent vers le comptoir. Le dresseur paya pour son ensemble et sortit en pleine rue, les yeux clignèrent à nouveau pour cause de la trop forte luminosité solaire. Se protégeant le regard d'une main, il soupira avant de demander à voix haute :

— Bon, Polly est occupée et on doit la laisser travailler, on fait quoi ?

Rio eut un gigantesque sourire et se mit à trémousser doucement du bassin en gloussant légèrement. Pour toute réponse elle lui mordilla le cou. Il chuchota :

— Je sais pas si c'est vraiment le... **aïe !**

Ossatueur venait d'apparaître et avait frappé le tibia du garçon en le regardant d'un air furieux, une moitié d'os brisé dans la main.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ben on ira faire un tour dans une magasin qui vends de la viande ou alors on fera les poubelles d'un restaur.. **aïe !** Ça fait mal !

— Ossatueuuuuurrrrr.

— Oui ben désolé de jouer les rabat-joie, mais c'est pas comme si il y avait un magasin d'os dans le coin.

— Osssssa.

— Quoi ?!

La creature pointa un panneau indiquant un centre pokémon. Le dresseur resta incrédule et dévisagea l'Ossatueur à ses pieds.

— Me dit pas que tu compte demander un cadavre à un centre pokémon quand même !

— Oooooossatueur.

— Comment ça " _il faut quand même aller là-bas_ " ?! C'est quoi ce plan que tu mijote ?

— Euuurrr.

— **Non mais exprime toi clairement, parce qu'il est hors de question que je profane une tombe une nouvelle fois !**

Passablement énervé par la situation le dresseur ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait haussé le volume de sa voix et un long silence venait de tomber dans la rue tandis que tout le monde le dévisageait d'un air choqué et que plusieurs parents protégeaient instinctivement le pokémon qui les accompagnait. Réalisant la situation, Mike sourit maladroitement en tentant d'expliquer la situation :

— C'est... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, mon pokémon a perdu sa Masse Os et...

— **Oh mon dieu ! Regardez ses yeux et ses dents !** Hurla une femme !

— A-attendez ! Fit le garçon sentant les regards braqués sur lui subitement.

— **C'est ce dresseur qui passe parfois à la télé ! Il fait peur à mes enfants !** lança un homme dans la foule.

— **Ouais ! Je le reconnais ! Il garde même son maquillage en dehors des combats on dirait !**

— Je ne... Commença Mike.

— **C'est probablement un détraqué ! J'ai lu sur internet qu'il avait été recherché à Kalos et il y a des tas de rumeurs bizarres à son sujet ! Moi je vous le dit, il est pas clair !** S'écria un autre homme.

Des cris de colère fusèrent :

— **Barre toi d'ici sale monstre !**

— **Ouais ! Tire-toi ! On a pas besoin d'un psychopathe déguisé en monstre dans les rues !**

— **Je parie que c'est un hybride !**

— **Par Arceus ! Vous imaginez l'horreur ?!**

Quelques attaques diverses fusèrent près du couple et Ossatueur essaya de s'interposer mais Mike se mit devant en levant les mains ostensiblement :

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! C'est une effroyable méprise et...

Une quiche tiède vint s'écraser mollement sur son visage avant de se répandre au sol dans un bruit mouillé.

— **Monstre !**

— **Va t'en !**

— **Tu fais peur aux gosses !**

Sans dire un mot, Mike ramassa Ossatueur dans un bras et entraîna rapidement Rio en marchant à vive allure, ils parcoururent nombre de rues et se retrouvèrent dans une impasse en retrait d'une zone piétonne.

Rio s'immobilisa en retenant Ossatueur près d'elle et elle recula légèrement en sentant que l'air ambiant venait de baisser de quelques degrés. Le garçon était immobile, les poings serrés au point que la main mécanique se mit à grincer sous l'effort. Quelques tremblements étaient visibles au niveau de ses épaules et son silence n'augurait rien de bon. La femme regretta l'absence de Polly et redoutait un incident.

Le silence ambiant pesait comme une pierre tombale et Mike faisait des efforts colossaux pour ne pas se laisser aller. Ossatueur plongea une main dans le sac du dresseur et en tira la Soinball de Moyade qu'il fit sortir. Dans un doux hululement, le pokémon aquatique apparut et se dirigea immédiatement vers son dresseur en le serrant dans ses tentacules.

Mike fut surpris du contact chaud de son pokémon et désarçonné par la douceur et les mouvements doux de Seegeist, son enervement baissa subitement de plusieurs crans et il se relâcha peu à peu. Moyade berça délicatement le dresseur quelques instants avant de le reposer en lui caressant la tête avec une infinie patience. Il murmura :

— Je... C'est... Merci, See'. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

— Moooooo !

Il sourit maladroitement avant de s'excuser auprès de Rio et d'Ossatueur :

\- J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je devrais me douter que je ne fait pas l'unanimité mais les gens n'ont plus que deux extrêmes avec moi. Où ils m'adorent, ou ils me détestent. C'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Faut vraiment que je me maîtrise.

Il s'inclina légèrement tandis que Rio reprenait son apparence naturelle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que...

— **Aaaaah, je savais que tu étais there, Pretty Boy !** S'exclama une voix théâtrale.

Kiméra s'avançait de sa taille de géante, engoncée dans un improbable manteau de fourrure scintillant comme de la poussière de diamant.

— K-Kiméra ! S'exclama le dresseur, étonné.

— Je voulais te voir mais ma rivale m'a indiqué que you était sorti outside pour te promener. Le noise dans la rue avec la petite foule à attiré mon feeling mais tu a leave avant que je puisse intervenir.

— Ce... Enfin...

— J'ai eu une talk avec master Dawn et master Cynthia.

— D-Dawn ?

— Oui, Aurore.

— Oh.

— Il semblerait que tu cache quelque chose de very complicated.

Mike se raidit en demandant :

— qu'est-ce qu'elles vous on dit ?!

— Pas grand-chose mais je know que les apparences sont trompeuses avec toi, tu es very "more than meets the eye" comme on dit par chez nous.

— Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous me voulez...

— Dawn m'a parlé de ton little problem avec ton Marowak.

— Mon mare aux couacs ?!

— Oui, le Oss.. ton pokémon, there. Fit-elle en désignant Ossatueur du doigt.

— Ossatueur !

— Oui, " _Osse à tuoueure_ " articula la championne avec difficulté. Si j'en crois my eyes, il tient un piece de son arme.

— Oui, il y a eu un... Un accident chez Aurore l'autre jour et sa masse os est brisée.

— Well, tu va venir avec me.

— Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le dresseur, inquiet. C'est pas un piège pour faire perdre Crépuscule hein ?

— Hohoho, Pretty Boy, tu a une wild imagination. Je veux juste aider ton Marowak.

— très bien. Répondit son interlocuteur, partagé entre la gêné et la fierté.

Ils quittèrent la ruelle et en moins d'une heure, Kiméra avait racxompagné Mike au domicile de Crépuscule. Ce fut la femme qui ouvrit d'un air suspect avant de demander :

— Eh bien tu l'a trouvé, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le ramène ? Ce n'est pas un ponchiot perdu, il peut se débrouiller tout seul !

— Je viens juste announce qu'il s'en va avec me.

— Quoi ?! Firent en cœur Mike et Crépuscule, étonnés.

— Je refuse de affronter Pretty Boy dans un battle injuste.

Mike se vexa énormément avant de dire:

— Dites tout de suite que je suis nul !

— Ton Marowak sans son arme sera nettement moins strong. Je veux un battle avec everyone à fond.

Il y eut un long silence puis Ectoplasma apparut à la porte, les traits tirés et en sueur au point que la fourrure semblait suinter constamment. Le garçon se sentit mal à l'aise de voir Polly dans cet état et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester auprès d'elle. Le pokémon plissa les yeux en observant Kiméra puis son petit ami puis elle repartit comme elle était venue. La championne restait là à fixer sa rivale de concours qui finit par répondre :

— Très bien. Ramène le avant le concours, c'est tout ce que je demande.

— Very well. Maintenant Pretty Boy, donne tes pokémon à " _Crépuscule_ ".

— Je vous demande pardon ?! S'exclama Mike, incrédule.

— Tu donne tous tes pokémon. All of them. Except ton Marowak.

— Mais...

— Ne discute pas. Soupira Crépuscule. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais elle fait ça pour ton bien. Je m'occuperais bien d'eux. Po... Ectoplasma sera là aussi. Alors sois un amour et écoute là.

— Bon... Si vous le dites...

Il tendit les ball à la femme d'un âge mature qui ajouta :

— J'en ai fini avec ta tunique, tu va pouvoir la récupérer.

— Merci infiniment !

Elle disparut quelques instants puis reparut avec la tunique parfaitement pliée et impeccablement préparée.

— Bien. Suis moi, pretty boy.

Mike obtempéra en saluant Crépuscule d'un petit geste de la main tandis que la porte se refermait. Et l'étrange paire constituée du dresseur à la peau grise et de la géante extravagante s'engagea dans la rue.


	181. Chapitre 181: Frustration

Ils suivirent plusieurs ruelles et se retrouvèrent rapidement à quelques pâtés de maisons derrière la salle de concours, débouchant dans un cul-de-sac. Mike se sentit nerveux. Pourquoi avoir emprunté des ruelles ? C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue ou qu'elle voulait dissimuler quelque chose. Kiméra s'immobilisa face au mur du fond et le dresseur se demanda si il s'agissait bien de la vraie Kiméra. Était-ce la Team Rocket qui venait se venger ? Ou alors peut-etre que les tarés qui l'avaient élu roi avaient monté un plan pour le récupérer ? Et si Kiméra faisait parti de leur groupe ? Tandis que des absurdités naissaient dans une crainte paranoïaque, un petit robot tout blanc avec une tête en forme de fusée et deux gros yeux ronds surmontés d'antennes apparut. Il s'avança vers la championne et lança d'une voix électronique :

\- _Radar ooooooon !_

Un petit engin se déploya sur son avant bras et une grille vert fluo balaya la femme. Le minuscule robot disparut entre deux pavés muraux puis le mur qui constituait le cul de sac se mit à trembler et laissa apparaître une ouverture de la taille de Kiméra. Elle fit signe au dresseur de le suivre puis il s'engagèrent tous les deux dans la pénombre.

Mike eut le souffle coupé. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un loft gigantesque et très bien entretenu. Cependant il s'étonna car l'intérieur était d'une clarté intense et le style plutôt minimaliste et dépouillé contrastait beaucoup avec le côté flashy et exubérant de la femme. Le petit robot reparut et elle donna une instruction :

\- Fourze, sers lui à manger, je vais me changer. Dit à Faiz de préparer un lit.

Elle déposa un vokit pliable sur la table qui se transforma soudainement en un robot noir bardé de lignes rouges et ayant également une tête assez ronde pourvue de deux énormes yeux surmontés d'antennes eux aussi. Il se présenta devant Fourze qui lui donna les instructions puis Faiz disparut en trottant après avoir sauté de la table.

Mike regarda autour de lui d'un air circonspect. Tout ici était très épuré et il n'y avait que le strict minimum nécéssaire. Une grande plaque de cuisson rutilante se situait sur un plan de travail le long du mur en face de lui. À en juger par ses impressions, Kiméra ne semblait pas du genre maniaque ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. Le petit robot blanc appuya sur un bouton logé dans son avant bras et le réfrigérateur s'ouvrit. Il annonça de sa voix si caractéristique :

\- _Baies, yaourts, gâteaux, crêpes, viande hachée, fromages._

Mike resta sans réponse sous l'effet de la surprise puis se ressaisit :

\- euh... je... Gâteau.

Le petit humanoïde mécanique tira une assiette géante et y accrocha quatre petites fusées avant de scander:

\- _Rocket oooooon !_

Ce furent quatre minuscules réacteurs qui firent décoller le plateau qui vint se poser devant Mike qui était abasourdi par une technologie aussi pointue dans un format aussi minuscule. Fourze referma le frigo puis sauta sur la table. Il annonça soudainement :

- _Chainsaw oooooon !_

Ses pieds se transformèrent en deux lames de tronçonneuse et il parcourut le gâteau comme un patineur artistique ferait une chorégraphie sur la glace, mais un patineur avec une précision incroyable et d'une taille risible. Fourze se saisit du bout de gâteau sectionné et le tendit à l'hôte. Mike mordit doucement dans le gâteau et c'est une intense saveur chocolatée mélangée à de la baie repoi qui lui tapissa le palais et il ne put contenir un soupir de plaisir gustatif. Alors qu'il savourait avec bonheur cette douceur chocolatée, la voix de Kiméra se fit entendre derrière lui :

\- Ça te plaît ? C'est Fourze qui a cuisiné.

Mike tourna la tête et resta interdit. De la femme à la coiffure improbable et au style exubérant, il ne restait qu'une femme banale aux cheveux violets relâchés et portant un survêtement noir également d'une banalité étonnante. Il était surpris au point que sa main était restée suspendue devant sa bouche et qu'il mordait dans le vide avec les yeux regardant en direction de la femme. Elle ajouta :

\- C'est l'effet que ça fait à tout ceux à qui je l'ai avoué.

\- Non ! S'exclama le dresseur, subitement entrain de se colorer aux jours à cause de la gêne.

\- Non ?

\- Je veux dire, vous êtes chez vous et je n'ai pas à... Hé, mais vous parlez sans accent !

\- Ça aussi ça surprends les gens.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, c'était malpoli et déplacé de ma part de faire cette remarque !

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête en signe de pardon. Il ne savait pas quoi précisément mais quelque chose d'inhabituel semblait se dégager d'elle. Kiméra éclata de rire :

\- Hohoho ! En voilà un garçon bien élevé ! Pas de manières ici, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Mike releva la tête et la scruta de la tête aux pieds. Même si son survêtement informe ne la flattait pas, elle restait une femme magnifique et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un certain charme biologique dans l'harmonie des courbes que révélait ses robes lors des concours ou dans les combats. Elle s'avança près du frigo et en tira un bol de céréales avant d'y plonger une cuiller et d'en prendre une bouchée complète. Elle mâcha tranquillement puis avala avant d'annoncer :

\- Bon, avant tout, ton Ossatueur. Tu peux le laisser sortir.

Mike obtempéra, laissant sortir son pokémon. Ce dernier fit un bond sur les genoux de son dresseur avant de sauter sur la table.

\- Hé ! Ça ne se...

\- Laisse le, va.

Mike hésita un instant puis Kiméra continua :

\- C'est la un pokémon extrêmement intéressant... Type Spectre et Feu. Un concurrent pour Lugulabre on dirait.

\- Je ne...

\- Je plaisante mon garçon, détends toi un peu !

Mike soupira tandis qu'elle enchaînait :

\- J'ai grandi avec des pokémon de type Spectre. Ce sont des pokémon mystérieux et très intéressants. Avec Anis du conseil quatre d'Unys, nous avons corroboré nos travaux et nous essayons de créer quelque chose d'aussi exhaustif que possible.

\- Oh.

\- Le but final étant de compléter et d'enrichir le pokédex à leur sujet.

Mike ne put s'empêcher de penser aux livres qu'il avait trouvés mais n'en fit pas mention.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Répondit-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Mais ça nécessite beaucoup de travail et de recherches. Nous faisons ça sur notre temps libre et pour être honnête avec toi, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

\- Est-ce que... Souffla le dresseur, incrédule.

\- Mortimer n'est intéressé que par Ho-oh et ne vois ses pokémon que comme de simple alliés dans sa quête. Alors je te demande ça au nom de notre association à moi et Anis. Veux tu nous aider ?

Il resta une nouvelle fois bouche bée devant son gâteau tandis que sa tête envoyait des pensées par vagues massives, lui brouillant plus ou moins le fil de réflexion.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je pourrais comprendre.

\- Non !

\- Ah. Très bien, je...

\- Je veux dire oui ! Je disais non pour dire que j'étais intéressé et que votre proposition me plaisait beaucoup !

\- Oh ! Wonderful !

Elle posa son bol et tenta de soulever le garçon, mais manqua de peu de se casser le dos.

\- Tu pèse extrêmement lourd !

\- C'est... Euh... Les muscles.

Elle se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras et il se retrouva avec le visage pressé dans le survêtement, coincé dans la poitrine de la championne. C'était une sensation agréable au possible et il fut obligé de s'avouer à lui même qu'il serait bien resté encore quelques instants lorsque qu'elle relâcha son étreinte.

\- Merci merci merci !

\- C'est vraiment pas grand chose, si je peux rendre service pendant mon voyage.

\- Je vais informer Anis immédiatement !

Mike approuva d'un hochement de tête et termina sa tranche de gâteau tandis que Fourze aspirait les miettes dans un petit aspirateur étrange. Dix minutes plus tard, Kiméra raccrochait son Vokit, le sourire aux lèvres. Mike lui rendit son sourire mais se figea lorsque la femme annonça :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi ?

Il resta interdit puis articula :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches. Il y a quelques années tu avais une peau rose et une bouille d'enfant jovial. Aujourd'hui je te vois avec une peau grise et des dents pointues ainsi que des yeux rouges.

\- Eh bien... C'est juste que...

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais imiter un pokémon légendaire c'est peut-être un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?

Mike baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Elle continua :

\- Je me mêle très certainement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu n'a pas à te grimer en quoi que ce soit pour avoir du respect ou de la reconnaissance. Tu a beaucoup de mérite et le rose te va beaucoup mieux.

Le garçon eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ça puis il releva la tête en geignant :

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Je ne comprends pas. Fit la championne, étonnée. Il n'y a aucune honte à être soi. Lorsqu'on commence à se déguiser, les gens nous oublient lorsqu'on est normaux... Fit-elle, amère.

Mike tira son pokédex et déclencha l'analyse. Il le leva face à lui et le tendit à la femme. Il y eut un petit bruit et le pokédex déclara :

\- Pokémon inconnu. Aucune évolution trouvée dans la base de données. Type Spectre et Poison.

Kiméra écarquilla les yeux en poussant un petit cri, moitié terrifiée, moitié surprise.

\- Mais ! C'est... Ce n'est pas possible !

\- J'aimerais que ça ne le soit pas. Mais ça l'est.

\- Pourtant tu a longtemps été normal, les hybrides sont toujours fixés à la naissance !

\- Il faut croire que non. Du moins pas avec le..." _père_ " que j'ai.

\- Le..." _père_ " ?!

\- Vous connaissez le dicton, tel père, tel fils.

Kiméra se releva et recula de quatre ou cinq pas en s'exclamant :

\- **IMPOSSIBLE !**

\- Pourtant c'est possible puisque je me tiens devant vous.

\- Je refuse d'y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est une mauvaise blague et tu à dissimulé ton Ectoplasma derrière toi pour fausser le pokédex !

Mike prit alors une voix grave et un ton impérieux :

\- Appellez Cynthia et demandez lui, vous ne pourrez pas nier les déclarations de la maître de Sinnoh. Aurore aussi est au courant.

Estomaquée, Kiméra leva son Vokit et s'empressa de composer un numéro et de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mike soupira en regardant son pokémon :

\- J'aurais pas dû accepter son invitation. On ferait mieux de partir. Amène toi.

Il tendit les bras et se saisit d'Ossatueur puis se dirigea vers la porte. Le cœur lourd, il déclencha le mécanisme et sortit rapidement à la lumière de la fin d'après midi. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, il serra son pokémon contre lui en de mordant la lèvre inférieure. La gorge nouée, il murmura :

\- Même si je gagne huit badges, même si je deviens maître, je serais toujours ce monstre. Giratina sera toujours là pour me poursuivre et tenter d'accomplir son objectif.

\- Ossa ? Demanda son pokémon, surpris.

\- Oui c'est un peu une situation insoluble. Quoi que je fasse, je ne suis qu'un pion sur son échiquier. Je suis là et il attends sagement son heure.

Ossatueur laissa échapper un son plaintif et se blottit dans le cou du garçon en soupirant. Ce dernier continua :

\- Je ne veux pas être responsable de la fin du monde. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à Polly, à Rio ou à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je ne peux pas assumer cette responsabilité. Un jour tout va mal tourner par ma faute. Je refuse d'accorder raison à ce fumier.

Après tout ce temps à tenter d'ignorer les conséquences, Mike ne pouvait plus les chasser de son esprit à présent. Il avait fait de son mieux pour masquer les choses et tenter de trouver du positif dans cette montagne de négatif mais la réalité de la situation venait de brutalement le rattraper comme un Chétiflor face une horde de Galopa furieuses. Ses espoirs s'étaient amenuisés et les visions de Polly et Rio ne faisaient que lui rappeller ce qui arriverait bientôt. Malgré ses bravades et ses " _t'en fait pas, tout ira bien_ " qu'il avait promis à Polly, son destin lui semblait obscur dans tous les sens du terme.

Mike rappela son pokémon et continua sa route pour arriver en bordure de la ville. Il n'hésita pas un instant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt clairsemée. Il s'immobilisa dans une clairière et pleura silencieusement. Tout ce qu'il avait désiré c'était de vivre une aventure pour devenir maître pokémon et pour aller jusqu'au bout du monde. Et il se retrouvait là avec une menace planant en permanence au dessus de sa tête et la possibilité de décimer des villes entières dans un accès de rage. C'était devenu trop lourd à porter et s'il avait feint l'ignorance face à ses pokémon et à Cynthia et Aurore, il se souvenait précisément de ce qui s'était passé après leur fuite dans la forêt et qu'il s'était transformé peu après. La réaction des gens en ville et le regard terrifié de Kiméra avaient été la goutte de trop. S'asseyant parterre, il poussa un cri de rage et de frustration.

Chez Crépuscule, Polly trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol, brusquement perturbée. Crépuscule lança d'une voix tonitruante :

\- **Non non non et non ! On y était enfin ! Tu à tout gâché !**

Ectoplasma ignora complètement l'instruction et se tourna vers Rio qui venait de sursauter brusquement à son tour, scrutant les alentours d'un air nerveux et visiblement très tendue. Moyade et Exagide surgirent de leur ball, également en alerte.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que vous interrompiez l'entrainement ?! Lança la coordinatrice de concours, exaspérée.

\- La ferme. Siffla Polly, convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de...

\- Ami-de-je ! S'exclama Rio, devenant subitement livide.

Polly ferma les yeux et vit son petit ami pendu à une corde improvisée au bout d'une branche, inerte.

\- Quelque chose cloche, je le sens... Souffla Polly, terrorisée.

\- Ami-de-je!

Moyade se gonfla en faisant une effroyable grimace tandis que la femme assistait à la scène sans comprendre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! C'est un code secret ? Vous fomentez une révolte ? C'est un signal de super-héros ?

Polly, Moyade, Rio et Exagide se ruèrent dans l'entrée et défoncèrent la porte en courant sous un ciel de soleil couchant teinté de rouge.


	182. Chapitre 182 : Divergence

Les pokémon foncèrent dans la rue en provoquant quelques frayeurs parmi les passants. Leur instinct les guidait vers le sud et rapidement le groupe arriva en bordure de la ville, à la lisière de la forêt pour tomba nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux violets et en survêtement noir qui suivait un Grodrive portant péniblement Mike par dessous les aisselles. Le corps inerte du garçon fut posé au sol et la femme pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- c'est ma faute, je ne voulais pas...

Elle fut interrompue par une gifle magistrale de Polly qui venait de prendre forme humaine. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et son oeil valide aurait tué si il avait été une arme à feu. Elle gifla la femme une seconde fois, mais de toutes ses forces cette fois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Rio venait de prendre forme humaine et s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant. Polly hurla, à bout de nerfs :

\- **C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME, CONNASSE ?! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER VIVANTE ET TE FAIRE MANGER TES ORGANES LES UNS APRÈS LES AUTRES EN COMMENÇANT PAR TON COEUR !**

La femme se redressa en s'asseyant puis commença à reculer face à son agresseur. Mais un toussement interrompit la situation. Moyade venait de lui flanquer une gifle monumentale. Lentement, Mike reprit conscience et cligna des yeux en toussant difficilement. Polly se rua sur lui et le secoua de toutes ses forces en pleurant :

\- Crétin ! Abruti ! Couillon ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Laisse moi deux minutes et je règle son compte à la malade mentale qui t'a mis dans un état pareil !

Elle se retourna vers la femme en rugissant :

\- **Et d'abord, t'es qui, connasse ?! Je veux savoir à qui je vais arracher le cœur !**  
\- À Kiméra, championne du type Spectre de Sinnoh. Fit une voix provenant des airs.

Cynthia chevauchait son Togekiss et se posa au sol devant le groupe médusé.

\- Kiméra ne l'a pas cru quant il lui a dit qui était son père, elle m'a appelé en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague mais le temps qu'elle m'appelle, il avait filé. Et à en juger par la situation je dirais qu'il a forcé sur ses émotions et qu'il a tourné de l'oeil.

Un silence tomba brusquement sur ce recoin de forêt et Polly regarda Kiméra puis Cynthia. Cette dernière ajouta :

\- Inutile de frapper ton petit copain pour le punir, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider. Il va avoir besoin de calme pour ce soir.

\- Mais ! Commença Polly, désemparée.

\- Pas de "mais". Je veux que tu retourne chez Crépuscule et que tu continue ton entraînement.

\- Comment savez-vous que...

\- J'ai été la maître de Sinnoh, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans la région.

Polly se plaça en avant, visiblement prête à se battre mais la femme répondit en ricanant :

\- Vraiment Polly ? Tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête avec tes potes ? Si je fait intervenir Carchacrok vous serez au tapis en moin d'une minute.

Ectoplasma sembla hésiter puis elle pointa Kiméra du doigt :

\- J'espère au moins que vous allez virer cette malade mentale !

\- Ce qui se passera ne te concerne pas, Polly. Maintenant retournez chez Crépuscule sans faire la moindre histoire.

\- Je refuse !

\- **C'EST UN ORDRE !** S'écria Cynthia, hors d'elle.

Mike articula d'une voix faible :

\- Écoute là.

\- Tu es franchement mal placé pour... Répondit sa petite amie.

\- Obéis, c'est tout.

Polly siffla un juron très malpoli entre ses dents et quitta les lieux d'un pas furieux non sans fusiller Cynthia et Kiméra du regard. Une fois le groupe de pokémon parti, l'ancienne maître de Sinnoh murmura :

\- J'espère pour toi que ça en valait la peine. Je te laisse une nuit pour arranger ça à ta manière, mais je ne serais pas toujours là pour te tirer d'affaire.

\- M-merci... Fit Kiméra, soulagée.

\- Je vais faire un détour par chez Crépuscule, si demain matin il est encore déprimé, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

Le Togekiss s'envola avec sa passagère pour disparaître au-dessus des toits de la ville. Kiméra aida le garçon à se redresser. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Je... Je pense que j'ai...

\- Fôlé la boulette mais par chance tes pokémon sont arrivés. Désormais ils partagent quelque chose avec toi.

Mike ne répondit rien et la femme ajouta :

\- Tu va devoir te ressaisir rapidement.

\- Et pourquoi faire... Soupira le dresseur, blasé.

\- Parce que tu dois continuer !

\- Ça ira mieux trois semaines ? Deux mois ? Et après ça va de nouveau me pourrir la vie, et ainsi de suite. Je suis pas timbré pour me lancer dans un cycle infini qui se soldera en malheur quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Suis-moi.

La femme le raccompagna chez elle. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé et Fourze apporta un épais classeur. Elle en tira un bout de papier rectangulaire qu'elle présenta au garçon. Intrigué il le retourna et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo tirée d'un journal. L'encre commençait à s'effacer mais les deux visages juvéniles se distinguaient très bien. Après avoir scruté les deux visages, Mike prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas qui c'est.

\- L'une est la femme chez qui tu a laissé tes pokémon, l'autre c'est moi.

\- Hein ?! Mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Nous avions sept ans sur cette image, et nous étions les meilleures amies du monde.

\- " _étions_ " ? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Ça s'est mal terminé. C'était ma seule vraie amie et ça a dérapé trop vite.

\- Je connais ça aussi. Fit Mike, amer.

\- On avait fondé un duo pour faire des concours pokémon, on voulait être les plus belles, les meilleures et illuminer le monde du spectacle.

\- Vous avez plutôt bien réussi je trouve !

\- Elle, oui. Moi non.

\- Mais vous êtes championne tout de même ! Ce n'est pas rien !

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

Le dresseur resta silencieux tandis que les yeux de La se chargeaient de grosses larmes. Elle articula non sans difficulté :

\- Tout se passait super bien jusqu'à ce que notre avis diverge lors d'un concours. On s'était disputées avant et la chorégraphie a foiré sur scène. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle m'en voulait autant, mais je me souviens juste des huées de la foule. Je voulais continuer mais elle est partie en me laissant seule sur scène.

\- c'est pas grave, tout le monde se plante vous savez !

\- Je ne lui ai jamais pardonnée de me laisser seule dans cette humiliation.

\- Et alors ? Il suffisait de retenter votre chance, non ?

\- Suite à cet échec, crépuscule m'a abandonnée et s'est lancée en solo.

\- Vous n'avez pas continué ?

\- Si, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans notre duo, elle était extrêmement populaire, c'était elle l'image publique de notre duo, c'était elle qui faisait les apparitions en public et les rencontres avec le public.

\- Et alors ?

\- Quand je me suis lancée seule, tout le monde avait oublié qui j'étais. Crépuscule a eu toute la gloire et la popularité tandis que je sombrais dans l'oubli général. Je manquais de prestance et de présence scénique.

\- Quand je vois votre façon d'être, j'ai un peu du mal à vous croire...

\- C'est parce que Kiméra n'est qu'un rôle.

\- Hein ?!

\- Mon vrai nom, c'est Amélia. Je me déguise et je prends cet accent pour marquer les gens et les esprits, sans ça, je ne serais rien. Les gens se souviennent des choses extravagantes, une femme banale ne marque personne.

Mike regarda la photo, puis la femme et eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Pour moi vous êtes une championne de talent et un super coordinatrice de concours !

Il avait dit ça de façon si spontanée qu'elle se raidit sous l'effet de la surprise et se mit â rougir copieusement. Il lui prit les mains et la fixa d'un regard intense :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Crépuscule vous a abandonné que vous devez baisser les bras. Entraînez vous pour ce concours !

\- Mais... Tu ne veux pas que Polly gagne un ruban ?

\- Si, mais j'aimerais aussi vous voir réussir.

Kiméra resta interdite sur son canapé, surprise par la franchise du garçon.

\- Tu pense vraiment que...

\- Il est temps que vous laissiez cette erreur derrière vous et que vous montriez à cette femme que vous avez aussi du talent.

Elle ne savait quoi répondre face à ce support soudain qui semblait sincèrement croire en elle. Elle secoua un peu la tête et répondit :

\- Alors nous allons passer un marché.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je me donne à fond pour ce concours et toi, tu t'en va avec ton Ossatueur pour lui trouver une masse os.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, il me suffit de...

\- Stop. Écoute moi. Fit elle d'un air très sérieux.

\- Euh, d'accord...

\- Les Ossatueur choisissent eux-mêmes leur Masse Os. Tu ne peux pas juste en prendre un au hasard et lui donner.

\- Mais je trouve ça où ?

\- Tu va partir en direction du mont couronné.

\- Mais le concours est dans un peu plus d'une semaine ! Je veux revenir pour vous soutenir !

\- Si tu ne traine pas en route, ça devrait aller. Je demanderais à Cynthia de te déposer et te rechercher si besoin.

\- Il me faut mes autres pokémon aussi.

\- Non, ça ne concerne que toi et ton pokémon. Vous devez faire ça à deux.

\- Hein ?!

\- Considère ça comme un entraînement avant de m'affronter.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentil avec moi que je te ferais des cadeaux en combat. Je veux que le monde entier se souvienne de ce match. Je veux que tu te donne à deux cent pour cent. Je n'aurais pas la moindre tendresse à ton égard dans l'arène. J'aurais mon équipe de rang huit et c'est ce badge qui te donnera accès au conseil quatre, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être gentille comme face à quelqu'un qui tente son premier badge.

\- Je vois.

\- Alors demain matin tu partira de bonne heure et tu ne reviendra que lorsque Ossatueur aura trouvé quelque chose qui lui convienne.

\- Donc je suis censé trouver un cimetière d'ossements ou quelque chose du style ?

\- Hahahahahaha ! Tu a l'apparence de Giratina mais tu a la naïveté d'un petit garçon !

\- Ne me dites pas que...

\- Eh si. Il y a de fortes chances que tu doive le prélever sur un pokémon vivant.

Mike regarda Ossatueur d'un air soucieux mais ce dernier leva la main dans un petit signe amical. Kiméra reprit la parole :

\- C'est une chasse qui est censée renforcer un lien entre un dresseur et son pokémon.

\- Et comment je saurais qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il veut ? Je tiens pas à décimer une espèce entière parce que rien ne lui convient !

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, les Osselait et Ossatueur ont ça dans le sang. Ils peuvent deviner la structure squelettique d'un pokémon avec un simple regard. Lorsqu'ils trouvent un adversaire dans leurs critères, ils savent se faire comprendre.

\- D'accord... Conclut le garçon, l'esprit envahi par des réflexions sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Et ma proposition pour faire partie de notre association tiens toujours.

\- Ah ! J'avais presque oublié !

\- Si tu a des questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Oui, une seule. Comment je contribue ?

\- Eh bien je vais modifier ton pokédex afin que tu puisse prendre des notes, elles seront transmises à moi et à Anis et nous travaillerons ça avant de le transmettre pour modification au centre national du Pokédex.

\- Il y a un centre national ?!

\- Évidemment, comment pense tu que les informations sont enregistrées ?

\- Je croyais qu'on enregistrais des notes et voilà ?

\- Tu imagine le nombre d'âneries et d'approximations qu'il y aurait ? On parle de créatures vivantes capables de se défendre et même d'attaquer ! Des inexactitudes pourraient être responsable de morts !

\- Je comprends mieux, en effet.

\- Le centre corrobore les données et effectue les mises à jours logicielles et textuelles.

\- Mais alors à quoi vous servez vous et Anis ?

\- Nous sommes les responsables de la section Spectre du pokédex. Nous vérifions les notes, nous procédons à des vérifications et le centre national les mets en ligne.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire... Que je vais écrire ce qu'il y aura dans le pokédex ?!

\- C'est à peu près ça. Nous prendrons tes observations en compte et nous mettrons les choses en forme pour publication.

Mike se leva subitement avant de s'incliner devant elle au point de presque en tomber.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette marque de confiance ! C'est un immense honneur et privilège que de contribuer au Pokédex ! Je ne vous décevrais pas !

\- Je suis certaine que tu t'en montrera digne.

Elle se leva puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Mike qui venait de se redresser et elle murmura :

\- Polly est chanceuse d'avoir un aussi joli garçon rien que pour elle !

Le dresseur se mit à noircir des joues en entendant ça. Fourze amena le repas et ils discuterent longuement de la carrière de championne de Kiméra et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté.


	183. Chapitre 183: Peine

Il fut réveillé de bon matin et en sursaut par Fourze qui émit le rugissement d'un Tyranocif à moins d'un mètre de ses oreilles. Mike sauta du lit, fit roulade qui laissa un impact dans le parquet de la pièce et fit trembler les murs adjacents. Il se redressa le dos au mur, les poings serrés et les yeux exorbités, prêt à défendre sa vie. Kiméra fit irruption dans la pièce, paniquée :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Elle remarqua soudainement Mike et eut l'impression de faire face à un pokémon féroce et enragé sur le point de passer à l'attaque.

\- Fourze ! À quoi tu joue ?!

\- **Rocketto Teaaaaaaam !** S'exclama le minuscule androïde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Fourze se mit à danser puis s'immobilisa. De son haut-parleur, une voix rauque se fit entendre, comme quelqu'un souffrant le martyr :

\- _Bonjour... Mike. Nous sommes partout. L'horloge tourne et Giovanni n'oublie jamais un ennemi._

Kiméra s'empara de Fourze et le jeta brutalement au sol avant de le piétiner avec une force peu commune. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé et fixait les restes du petit robot en écarquillant ses yeux, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il se reconstruise. Elle hésitait à s'approcher de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal ou de déclencher une défense brutale. Mike ferma les yeux tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler et à gronder. Il inspira profondément et le bruit cessa instantanément puis il expira calmement.

\- Désolé pour le parquet. S'excusa le dresseur.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas notre plus gros problème...

\- C'est juste que j'ai une appréhension avec les Tyranocif.

\- C'était dans les informations que m'a transmises Cynthia à ton sujet. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas programmé Fourze pour te faire ça !

\- Je pense que vous devriez aussi faire attention à vous.

\- Mais pourquoi Giovanni à été mentionné ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La Team Rocket m'a capturé mais la situation a tourné en ma faveur. Je pensais que... Oh non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- **RIO !**

Mike bouscula Kiméra et sauta par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il atterrit sur les pavés d'une ruelle et se mit à courir à une vitesse ahurissante. Dans sa tête il n'y avait plus qu'une seule pensée: retrouver Rio. Sa jambe de métal claquait en battant le sol de béton de la rue principale et tout ce que les gens purent voir c'est une silhouette noire et grise qui avançait si vite qu'il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit. Il fonça droit sur la porte de la villa de Crépuscule et la pulvérisa en passant à travers dans une ruade spectaculaire avant de s'immobiliser en haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Polly apparut sous sa forme humaine et poussa un petit cri en voyant Mike.

\- M-mais que... Qu'est-ce que...

\- **Où est Rio ?!**

\- H-hein ?

\- **OU EST RIO ?!** Hurla le dresseur.

\- Elle dors à l'étage ! Troisieme porte à gauche ! Lança Crépuscule dont la tête apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Il avisa l'escalier et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre en défonçant quelques marches au passage. La troisième porte de gauche fut ouverte et il vit Rio allongée toute habillée sur le lit entrain de ronfler copieusement, sa robe moulante et chatoyante illuminée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes. Mike poussa un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'il voyait le corps de soulever au rythme de la respiration. Il laissa sa tête taper contre le montant de la porte et se détendit. Polly apparut sous sa forme naturelle en traversant le plancher.

\- Quel accueil de bon matin ! Tu aurais au moins pu... Hé c'est quoi ça ?

Elle s'approcha de Rio et ramassa une enveloppe noire marquée d'un "R" rouge, coincée sous la nuque de la dormeuse. Mike s'en empara et déchira le haut et en tira un papier avec deux mots écrits à la main :

" _tic-tac_ "

D'un geste rageur, il froissa le papier et le jeta sur le tapis au sol. Il serra les dents et les poings. Tout n'était plus que rage et fureur à l'intérieur de lui, sa seule envie était de trouver Giovanni et de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il s'accroupit et se roula presque en boule, plaçant ses bras repliés contre lui et ses mains sur la nuque. Polly prit forme humaine mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle entendit son petit ami gronder :

\- Tous les tuer. Les éviscérer. Les broyer. Les déchirer. Pas de pitié. Pas de quartier.

\- H-houla... D-doucement chéri... On n'en est pas encore à ce stade e-et...

Il se redressa brusquement, fixant sa petite amie du regard tandis que ses dents crissaient sous la pression de sa mâchoire. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent à ses lèvres et elle comprit que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer.

\- O-okay... d-détends toi... Ce n'est pas...

Sa rage semblait bouillir et elle pouvait voir les muscles tressaillir sous sa peau. Son petit ami faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser. Ectoplasma repassa à travers le plancher en sens inverse et se mit à glapir:

\- Appellez Cynthia !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y'a urgence !

Polly s'empara du Vokit de la femme et pianota le numéro. Après deux sonneries, la femme décrocha :

\- Oui ?

\- Y'a urgence ! Mike est entrain de perdre les pédales !

\- Par Arceus, ça deviens de plus en plus fréquent...

\- Dépêchez vous !

\- J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha le combiné. À l'étage il y eut un rugissement phénoménal et un bruit de verre brisé. Une silhouette sombre tombant dans le gazon dehors confirma qu'il avait sauté depuis l'étage et qu'il partait en courant. Crépuscule se fâcha :

\- Une porte, des marches et maintenant une fenêtre ?! Le prochain coup c'est quoi, un mur ?!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais la situation est entrain de nous échapper...

La femme soupira:

\- Je vais appeler pour des réparations, ce sera au moins ça de fait.

Polly resta silencieuse en fixant les débris de la porte fracassée. Un quart d'heure après, Cynthia se posa dans le jardin et s'exclama :

\- Oh oh. C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui... Répondit Polly, penaude.

\- D'habitude il gère mieux que ça !

\- Il est vraiment furieux.

\- Et c'est quoi la raison cette fois ci ?

\- La team Rocket a laissé un message sous la tête de Rio durant la nuit.

\- Merde ! Ça confirme ce que Kiméra m'a annoncé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a dormi chez elle, et son robot domestique a été piraté, il a émis un avertissement à Mike qui s'est inquiété pour son Tutankafer.

\- Il à débarqué ici et j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il s'est enfui...

\- Bordel ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ?!

\- Mais je...

La femme avait tiré sur les rênes de Togekiss qui fila pardessus la maison. Polly se retrouva seule et elle n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Lorsque Cynthia se posa chez Kiméra, elle apprit que Mike avait embarqué Ossatueur et avait fui en direction du Mont couronné. Elle reprit sa monture et se rendit à nouveau chez Crépuscule. Arrivée sur place elle annonça tout de go à Polly:

\- Je ne peux plus couvrir les incidents.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Deux fois en une semaine, ce n'est plus gérable.

\- Il a besoin de temps et d'aide !

\- Non Polly, j'ai déjà eu un mal fou avec l'incident de Verchamps et beaucoup de monde se pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Diana ne fait rien pour me faciliter la tâche. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je vais devoir prendre une mesure adaptée.

\- Une... mesure adaptée ?!

Cynthia prit son Vokit et composa un numéro. Une voix grave se fit entendre et la femme annonça d'un ton ferme et solennel :

\- Donovan, je demande le protocole " _S.O.S Fantômes_ ".

La voix répondit quelques mots puis l'ex maître de Sinnoh rangea son appareil face à une Polly paniquée :

\- " _S.O.S Fantôme_ " qu'est-ce c'est que cette connerie ?!

\- C'est la mesure d'urgence pour contrecarrer ton petit ami.

\- A-attendez une minute ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

Cyntia se mit à crier :

\- **Il y a près de huit millions d'habitants en permanence à Sinnoh et ton sois disant petit ami est la dehors prêt à me piquer une colère colossale !**

\- Il... Il va se calmer, je

Polly recula de trois pas, mal à l'aise tandis que la femme vociférait :

\- **Il y a des innocents en déplacement dans toute la région ! Et si Mike écrase un môme dans un accès de colère, tu va aussi t'excuser comme ça auprès de sa mère en larmes qui va me demander des comptes ?!**

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, puis elle disparut en courant dans la maison, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Crépuscule arriva en salutant la championne.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien ?

\- Crépuscule... Ce sont deux crises très rapprochées, je ne crains qu'il commence à abandonner son côté humain...

\- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, en effet. Mais je pense sincèrement que c'est un bon garçon qui a besoin de repères et de temps.

\- C'est un luxe que nous n'avons pas actuellement.

\- Il a besoin d'être cadré, que quelqu'un puisse lui apprendre à se contenir.

\- Donovan lui avait appris quelques trucs mais ça ne suffit plus vraisemblablement.

\- Alors tu compte faire quoi ?

\- Je dois l'arrêter. Définitivement.

\- Tu va donner un ordre de tuer ?!

\- Il ne me laisse plus le choix. Giratina lui court après, un jour ça finira par...

Elle fut interrompue par une ombre énorme qui couvrit soudainement le jardin et la maison. Les deux femmes levèrent la tête et restèrent interdites. Palkia se tenait là, immobile en fixant la maison. Mais avant que l'une d'elle ne réagisse, Dialga apparut à ses côtés, comme si l'espace autour de lui semblait soudain s'être déchiré en le révélant soudainement. Ils se placèrent face à face et approchèrent leurs visages.

Il se déroula alors quelque chose dépassant l'entendement. Mike apparut brusquement, nu et suspendu dans les airs, une expression de rage figée sur son visage. Une bulle se forma autour de lui et il se débattit en hurlant tout en jouant des pieds et des mains, mais pas un seul son ne se faisait entendre. Polly sortit de la maison, comme possédée, et s'immobilisa pile en dessous de son petit ami. Sa broche se mit à luire et trois lueurs, une bleue, une jaune et une rose, en sortirent pour venir frapper Mike à travers sa prison transparente. Une autre bulle se forma à mi chemin entre les deux amants et des images se mirent à défiler rapidement. Cynthia identifia rapidement la mère de Mike encore célibataire, tenant son nouveau-né dans les bras. Il y eut une vive succession d'images qui s'arrêta sur le visage fin et élégant d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds tirés en arrière. Le visage semblait fixer les deux spectatrices avec méfiance. Puis tout se mit à défiler très vite jusqu'à un arrêt sur image ou un jeune garçon était assis contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes entrain de voir sa vie... Souffla Cynthia, éberluée.

Il y eut un défilement puis Polly apparut, portant un chapeau à larges bords et une grande robe, elle faisait un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. L'image resta bien plus longtemps que les précédentes, puis tout défila a une vitesse extrême jusqu'à se figer sur Giratina et une version plus petite de lui même enroulé l'un sur l'autre et tentant de se mordre réciproquement. L'image se brouilla et disparut complètement. Mike tomba inerte dans une position grotesque tandis que Crépuscule poussait un cri :

\- Ne me dit pas qu'ils viennent de le...

L'ex maître de Sinnoh recula de deux pas, très inquiète de la situation. Mais une petite boule noire sortit soudainement du torse du garçon et tomba au sol. Polly s'avança, le regard toujours dans le vide, et y posa la main. Elle se mit instantanément à crier et pleurer de toutes ses forces. Tutankafer apparut subitement sous sa forme naturelle et vint également au contact de la sphère, et comme Polly, elle se mit à crier et pleurer en même temps.

Un à un tous les pokémon du garçon apparurent et lorsque Sinistrail fut le dernier à entrer en contact avec la sphère, elle se divisa en six morceaux qui entrèrent chacun dans un pokémon. Dialga et Palkia acquiescèrent mutuellement et Mike sembla reprendre conscience avec difficulté. Il se leva subitement en voyant les deux pokémon mais une image distincte apparut en face du dresseur. Dialga gisait enchaîné dans le contre-monde puis une voix éthérée murmura dans l'air :

\- _Nous sommes quittes._

Et le duo en charge du temps et de l'espace disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Les pokémon gisaient au sol, chacun semblant éprouver une immense peine aussi bien physique que morale. Lorsque Mike s'approcha de Moyade, Ectoplasma se redressa en faisant visiblement un effort monumental et elle articula avec difficulté :

\- C-comment... Comment tu fais ?!

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Tout ça ! Toute cette peine, toute cette douleur ! C'est inhumain ! Personne ne devrait endurer une chose pareille tout seul !

\- Bienvenue dans ma tête. Répondit-il, amer.

Fluchgeist se palpa de ses quatre mains et fondit en larmes, de petits diamants roulant le long du sarcophage.

\- Ami-de-je... Vraiment attaché Eusèbe... Je-moi jamais imaginé...

\- C'était mon seul ami. Mon meilleur ami. J'ai passé des journées entières à ses côtés. On a pleuré ensembles, on a rigolé ensembles, on s'est gavés de bonbons et on se promenait dans le village jusqu'à pas d'heure.

\- Ami-de-je...  
\- Maintenant il est corrompu et perverti et cette chose qui a fusionné avec lui n'a fait qu'amplifier le malaise.

\- Eusèbe toujours dans coeur ami-de-je !

- **Quoi ?!** S'exclama Polly, sidérée.

\- Elle a raison. Répondit Mike.

\- Mais ce gros con a failli nous tuer et...

\- Ami-de-je pas oser combattre Eusèbe. Peur conséquences. Peur tuer.

Polly devint livide et demanda :

\- A-alors tu te laisse faire... Parce que tu a peur de le tuer ?! Tu préfère mourir que de lui faire du mal ?!

\- **C'était mon meilleur ami Polly !** Cria le dresseur, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

\- Malgré qu'il ai fait des choses ignobles et que je suis terrifié à l'idée de l'imaginer ?!

\- **Je ne peux pas, Polly. C'est au dessus de mes moyens ! C'est peut être un connard mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce sont ses parents et son cousin qui l'ont perverti ! C'était un super ami et j'ai vécu des choses bien avec lui ! Je ne peux pas effacer ça du jour au lendemain ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !**

Polly se gonfla en hérissant le poil et glissa au dessus du sol avant de disparaître dans la maison. Le dresseur lança :

\- **Et tu peux bouder tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien !**

Cynthia se mit à réfléchir puis elle murmura pour elle même :

\- Chacun de ses pokémon à hérité d'une de ses charges émotionnelles on dirait, Tutankafer éprouve la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Eusèbe. C'est fascinant...

\- Il y a autre détail fascinant... Fit Crépuscule en essuyant ses lunettes avant de les rajuster d'un air malicieux.

Mike réalisa subitement sa nudité et courut vers la maison à la hâte, le visage presque noir d'embarras.


	184. Chapitre 184: Envol

Une fois rhabillé avec sa combinaison le faisant ressembler à un pilote, il ressortit à la hâte et fit un signe à ses pokémon restés dehors.

\- Je vous veux tous dans le jardin de derrière avec moi.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis que Cynthia tentait de scanner l'immense ancre couverte d'algues avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse de son encyclopédie électronique. Le dresseur s'assit en tailleur sous un des grands arbres fleuris et soupira:

\- J'ai la conscience nettement plus allégée mais visiblement vous avec tous encaissé une certaine part. J'aimerais savoir qui ressent quoi. Rio a eu mon dilemme vis à vis d'Eusèbe.

\- Moi je sais que tu es très inquiet de perdre contre Kiméra ou pire encore, d'échouer à la ligue. Fit Polly en se joignant au groupe d'un air maussade.

\- Mooooooyade...

\- Donc toi, See, tu ressent ma peur de l'abandon...

\- Comment ça ? Fit Polly, surprise.

\- J'ai toujours peur que vous me quittiez pour un meilleur dresseur parce qu'il est plus doué ou que sa personnalité conviens mieux.

\- C'est complètement con ! Rétorqua sa compagne, passablement vexée.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Polly tourna la tête en silence.

\- Qui d'autre a eu quoi ?

Ossatueur se leva, s'avança au milieu du cercle formé, tituba avant de vaciller en tombant pour ne plus bouger.

\- Ah. Fit Mike, ennuyé.

\- C'est censé signifier quoi ? Demanda sa petite amie, hésitante.

\- La mort de l'un d'entre vous.

Il y eut un très long silence durant lequel Ossatueur resta couché au sol sans bouger. Puis lorsqu'il se releva, Exagide se mit à agiter ses oripeaux en ondulant, puis fit crisser l'épée sur le bouclier en imitant un rugissement de pokémon.

\- Ça Giratina... Souffla Tutankafer en frémissant.

\- Exact.

\- Il ne reste plus que Sinistrail. Annonça Polly.

\- Ce nom est complètement débile, c'est une ancre, pas un gouvernail.

\- Je trouve que ça sonne bien moi !

Mike se leva et frappa dans les mains:

\- Très bien, je vais m'absenter quelques jours avec Ossatueur, je veux que vous soyez sages.

\- Hé ! Tu n'a pas dit ce que Sinistrail ressent ! Protesta Polly.

Mike dévisagea le pokémon qui le fixa de son oeil-boussole et chacun soutint le regard de l'autre sans broncher ni même trahir la moindre émotion. Mike inspira profondément avant d'annoncer :

\- C'est très bien comme ça aussi. Pas besoin que vous ne sachiez ça.

Polly scruta intensément l'ancre qui lévitait a quelques centimètres au dessus du sol mais ne décela aucun indice, ce qui la frustra un peu. Mike souleva Ossatueur et le porta sur ses épaules. Le pokémon lui fit un câlin spontané et posa sa tête sur le sommet de celle de son dresseur en soupirant d'aise. Crépuscule s'approcha en frappant dans ses mains:

\- L'entrainement reprends ! Tu es encore loin du compte ma chère ! Fit elle en désignant Polly d'un geste du menton.

Mike s'approcha d'Ectoplasma et la caressa avant de déposer un bisou dans l'épaisse fourrure :

\- Je te promets que je serais là à temps pour ton concours.

\- T'a intérêt. Répondit sa petite amie.

Mike eut un petit rire et lui ébouriffa les oreilles en souriant :

\- De toute façon je sais déjà que tu va le gagner ce concours !

\- Tiens, répondit Crépuscule, ta tenue est propre et ajustée. Il y avait quelques accrocs mais rien d'irréversible.

Il s'en saisit puis adressa un aurevoir à tout le monde avant de murmurer à Cynthia :

\- Si je m'en vais peut-être que la Team Rocket laissera tout le monde tranquille.

\- J'ai des doutes.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, elles sont menacées, je compte sur vous pour les protéger en mon absence.

\- Tu va faire l'expédition suggérée par Kiméra alors ?

\- Il me reste une grosse semaine avant le concours, ensuite ce sera notre match. Si je veux être prêt je dois déjà y penser.

\- C'est bien, tu m'a l'air motivé. Mais j'ai une dernière question pour toi.

\- Je vous écoute. répondit le dresseur, les yeux dans le vague.

\- En dehors du fait de devenir maître Pokémon, Polly m'a dit un jour que tu voulais aller jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Tu es allé partout sauf à Alola, et c'est moins loin de chez toi que Hoenn, donc j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre...

\- Je veux aller au bout du monde, tout simplement.

\- Mais le monde n'est pas un plan rectiligne, on ne peut pas aller au bout du monde !

\- C'est tout à fait possible pourtant.

La femme resta dubitative en essayant de considérer la question mais elle ne comprenait pas du tout ou le garçon voulait en venir.

\- Très bien, c'est toi qui voit. Je te dépose quelque part ?

\- Kiméra m'a parlé du Mont couronné en disant que je saurais au moment venu.

\- Hm. C'est étrange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Habituellement les Ossatueur récupèrent leur arme ailleurs. Souvent dans des cimetières pokémon naturels. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une expédition pour la haute montagne. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas plutôt parlé du temple de de Frimapic ?

\- Certain.

Elle sembla soucieuse un instant puis elle fit sortir Togekiss. Ils grimpèrent ensembles sur la monture qui se mit à geindre lorsque le dresseur prit place.

\- Ah. J'avais oublié. Fit l'ancienne Maître d'un ton amusé.

Elle descendit du pokémon et caressa son museau en murmurant :

\- Tu va l'emmener vers le Mont couronné, tu le déposera là-bas et tu reviens. Quant à toi, Mike, je te prête mon Vokit et tu appellera quand tu voudra être récupéré.

Mike acquiesça en remerciant Cynthia puis Togekiss s'envola avec le dresseur et son Ossatueur sur les épaules. Le vent sifflait à leur oreilles et Mike fut content d'avoir rabattu sa capuche et mis son masque. Les grains de poussière et les minuscules Yanma venaient rebondir dessus. Ossatueur s'agita soudain et tapota le côté droit de la tête du dresseur en pointant l'immense sommet enneigé qui se présentait à eux. Togekiss réagit instinctivement et se dirigea vers l'endroit. En quelques heures ils arrivèrent le long d'un plateau neigeux aux deux-tiers de la hauteur. En levant la tête il n'y avait plus que le sommet qui disparaissait dans les nuages. Togekiss s'immobilisa tandis que le garçon demandait:

\- T'es sûr de toi ?!

\- **Ossaaaaaaa !** Fit le pokémon, déterminé.

\- Bon... Alors on va...

Mais avant qu'il n'ai terminé sa phrase, Togekiss avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante, laissant le dresseur et son pokémon ensembles dans la neige battue par un vent glacial. La brume alentour et la neige poudreuse projetée par le vent coupait la vue et il n'était pas possible de voir Sinnoh depuis les hauteurs montagneuses ou ils étaient

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ossatueuurrrrr.

\- Ça me plaît pas ton truc. Il n'y a que nous deux, j'ai rien pris a manger et on est super loin de la civilisation.

\- Ossa ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on risque de tomber sur quelque chose de plus fort que toi !

Mike secoua la tête, regrettant déjà cette expédition improvisée. Il s'avança vers un monticule pentu en devançant le pokémon:

\- Reste derrière moi, que je puisse tester la stabilité du terrain, ce sera moins dangereux comme...

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à mi-hauteur, le sol se mit à trembler et la neige laissa place a une fourrure immaculée tandis que le garçon saurait en arrière. La chose se redressa en hurlant dans un vacarme abominable puis une truffe noire surmontant un museau garni de crocs apparut. Un polagriffe gigantesque se dressait devant le dresseur en battant l'air de ses griffes couvertes d'une couche de glace épaisse.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ou même réfléchir à la situation, Ossatueur s'était roulé en boule et avançait dans une roulade enveloppée d'une flamme bleutée. Le pokémon décrivit un arc de cercle tandis que sa vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Après une brusque bifurcation, la roue de feu sembla faire demi-tour tandis que le dresseur s'inquiétait que le Polagriffe se désintéresse de la chorégraphie de l'Ossatueur.

Mais alors que le prédateur repassait à la chose humanoïde se tenant devant lui, Mike sentit quelque chose dans son dos et se baissa par réflexe. Ossatueur rebondit et fila dans une trajectoire circulaire et enflammée en direction de son adversaire. La roue enflammée percuta brutalement le pokémon dont la fourrure prit feu. Les flammes dévorèrent la créature qui se mit à hurler et à débattre dans tous les sens. Une des pattes griffues frappa le sol et dans un grondement sourd, la plaque gelée sous la neige commença à craquer. Mike eut juste le temps de sauter pour rattraper Ossatueur et de faire un bond en arrière tandis que le pokémon de type glace tombait en flammes avec des débris gelés de la falaise. Il y eut un dernier rugissement de douleur mêlée à de la surprise et le fracas de la roche retentit sur le versant, suivi d'un silence hivernal.

Le dresseur fusilla son pokémon du regard et se mit accroupi face à lui en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Refais un coup pareil et je te jure que je te laisse tomber avec !

\- Oooooossa !

\- Je me fiche que ce soit moi qui ai réveillé le Polagriffe !

\- Tueuuuur !

\- **LAISSE-MOI TERMINER !** S'énerva Mike.

Ossatueur plissa le yeux en défiant le garçon du regard mais Mike ne se laissa pas impressionner :

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres. Si tu veux jouer les têtes brûlées, très bien, mais tu joueras tout seul, alors maintenant soit tu coopère avec moi, soit tu te débrouilles en solo.

\- Ossatueur... Geignit la créature.

\- Je comprends que tu ai voulu me protéger, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Nous devons agir à deux. On ne connait ni le terrain ni nos adversaires. On doit rester prudents.

\- Oooossaaaa... Fit-il en soufflant de l'air chaud par ses nasaux.

\- Je ne t'interdit pas de te battre, il faut juste faire attention, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Ossatueur acquiesça malgré tout et se mit en marche derrière son dresseur. Ils contournèrent la portion de falaise manquante et Mike eut un frisson en voyant la roche fracassée et le cadavre fumant en contrebas. Pendant plusieurs heures ils suivirent un chemin naturel sinueux qui grimpait. Il se demandait si ils arriveraient tout en haut. La vue devait être splendide depuis le sommet.

Les heures passèrent et leurs estomacs ne tardèrent pas à gargouiller. Au détour d'une escalade, ils firent une pause dans une grotte et durent se contenter de Nosferaptis grillés pour seul repas.

Dans la maison de Crépuscule, l'ambiance était studieuse. Polly était assise sur un tabouret devant une immense télé et regardait des enregistrements de concours ou Kiméra avait officié ainsi que les plus importantes victoires de crépuscule. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique et l'Ectoplasma contemplait ce défilement spectaculaire d'un air circonspect, se demandant comment une telle exactitude pouvait être atteinte. Lorsque la séance fut terminée, Crépuscule frappa dans ses mains et fit apparaître sa bande de pokémon.

Seleroc et Solaroc furent joints par une Cocotine, une Sucreine, un Lougaroc ainsi qu'un Azumarill.

\- Je te présente tes professeurs pour les jours à venir ! Annonça fièrement la femme.

\- Mes... Professeurs ?! Mais je croyais que...

\- Si je coordonne, c'est eux qui font le plus dur ! Al et Angela t'apprendront la synchronisation de chorégraphie.

\- Solaroc !

\- Seleroc !

\- Sherlock sera ton instructeur de posture, il veillera à ce que tes mouvements soient accompagnés d'un maintien irréprochable.

\- Lougaaaaa... Chanta le pokémon en se redressant de toute sa taille, bombant le torse d'un air fier.

\- Ivy et Antala seront présentes pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières en dehors des concours.

\- Sucreine !

\- Coooocotine !

Polly écarquilla subitement son oeil valide après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- En dehors ?! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de...

\- Tût tût ! Et pour finir, Léviathan ici présent sera ton partenaire d'entrainement au combat.

\- Azumarill ! répondit le concerné en agitant sa patte supérieure gauche dans un signe amical.

\- Très bien, j'espère que tu a de la motivation en réserve parce que nous n'aurons que très peu de temps. En temps normal, je n'aurais même pas tenté quoi que ce soit pour toi, mais Mike a l'air de te faire aveuglément confiance. Soit il connaît tes capacités soit c'est un idiot optimiste.

\- Hé c'est pas un idiot !

\- Alors prouve moi qu'il a eu raison de croire en toi.

Polly réalisa qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui la poussait à se dépasser et qui croyait en elle. Inspirant profondément Ectoplasma répondit:

\- Je suis prête.


	185. Chapitre 185: Feuergeist

Huit jours venaient de s'écouler dans le froid glacial du Mont Couronné et Mike était à présent presque transi de froid malgré l'épaisseur de sa tunique épaisse. Les quelques pokémon qu'ils avaient battus s'étaient avérés difficile à manger du fait de l'abondance de muscles rendant la viande très coriace et le froid ambiant qui la faisait congeler presque immédiatement. Ossatueur n'en menait pas large mais il semblait prêt à poursuivre. Son dresseur en revanche se désespérait de le voir choisir l'os d'un adversaire. Aussi au matin du neuvième jour, il chuchota à son compagnon de voyage :

\- J'ai pas envie de rester un mois entier ici, faut vraiment que tu trouve quelque chose, le concours est demain, je ne veux pas manquer ça mais ça m'ennuierais de rentrer bredouille, alors je te laisse la journée entière pour te décider. Si jamais tu ne trouve rien, on pourra toujours essayer ailleurs une autre fois.

Ossatueur ferma les yeux et tendit les poings en avant, inspirant profondément. Dans son esprit se forma une silhouette très imprécise mais il sursauta brusquement en poussant un cri:

\- Ossa !

\- Quoi ? Qui est là ? Il n'y a personne !

\- Ossatueeuuuur. Ossoss.

\- Ah. Alors ouvre le chemin et je te suis. Tu es sûr que c'est ça ? Parce qu'il y a deux jours aussi tu était censé avoir trouvé quelque chose et c'était juste un Farfuret mort de faim...

Le pokémon s'avança en courant à bon rythme et ils arrivèrent sur un immense plateau gelé battu par une neige épaisse qui tombait sans discontinuer. La créature s'agita brusquement en sautant sur place:

\- **OSSA ! OSSA ! OSSA ! OSSA !  
**  
\- Wowowowo, on se calme, comment ça " _il est là_ " ? J'ai pas tes yeux mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien du tout, même pas une bosse dans la neige.

Le pokémon inspira avant de hurler à pleins poumons, complètement transporté par son instinct:

\- **OSSSSSAAAAAAATUUUUUUEEEEEUUUUURRRRRR !**

Mike se boucha les oreilles.

\- Ça va bien dans ta tête ?! Tu va nous déclencher une...

Il y eut un grondement et la façade d'un pan de montagne non loin se mit à s'ébranler.

\- Glissement de terrain, on se tire !

Ossatueur campa sur ses pattes en serrant les poings. Son dresseur se pencha pour le ramasser.

\- Fait pas l'idiot, on s'en va !

\- Ossa.

Il y eut un barissement phénoménal qui fit trembler le sol rocheux et un écran de neige se souleva, Mike plissa le yeux en s'éxclamant:

\- **Bordel de merde, c'est pas la montagne, c'est un pokémon !**

D'un pas immensément pesant, une gigantesque silhouette brune constellée de neige s'ébroua, découvrant alors un Mammochon titanesque qui leva ses défenses en direction du duo avant de pousser un nouveau barrissement énervé.

\- Dis moi que c'était pas ça que tu voulais... Fit le dresseur, peu rassuré.

\- Ossa Ossa !

\- Tu a vu la taille du truc ?! Il fait au moins dix ou douze mètres de haut ! Si il nous écrase pas, il va nous faire tomber la montagne dessus ! Je peux comprendre que tu veuille un adversaire à ta mesure, mais là c'est cattément de la démesure !

\- **Ossaaaaaaaatueur !**

Le pokémon se roula en boule et fonça en créant une roue enflammée, se dirigeant droit sur le Mammochon. Mike soupira :

\- Si on s'en tire ce sera un miracle.

Il courut derrière son allié mais ce dernier fut balayé par une des énormes défenses comme une vulgaire balle de golf. Le dresseur glissa dans la neige en se saisissant de l'extrémité pointue d'une défense et cria :

\- **Je vais essayer de l'occuper, essaye par le flanc !**

Leur adversaire tenta de pousser mais Mike déploya toute son énergie en tenant fermement l'ivoire nacré. Celle-ci commença à se fendre sous la pression des deux combattants. L'humain face au pokémon. Mais alors qu'il se sentait glisser lentement sur la couche de gel à fleur de roche, son adversaire rugit de douleur en agitant sa tête, le dresseur fut violemment éjecté.

Une lueur orangée se déplaçant à vive allure dans la neige en laissant un sillon fumant lui confirma qu'Ossatueur tentait sa chance. Mais Mammochon se mit à ruer sur le sol qui se mit à trembler.

\- **Séisme !** Cria le dresseur, paniqué.

La roue de feu percuta l'autre flanc mais le pachyderme sauvage ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça. Mike considéra la créature en réfléchissant le plus vite possible puis une idée germa dans sa tête. Il cria à Ossatueur:

\- **Je veux que tu prenne autant de vitesse que tu pourra, et quand tu sera prêt, fonce sur moi !**

\- **Ossatueur ?!**

\- **Ne t'occupe pas de ça, fait simplement ce que je te dis !**

Son partenaire ne se fit pas prier et se mit à tourner en décrivant un cercle au sol tandis que sa vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Faisant face au Mammochon, Mike saisit une des défenses et campa solidement sa position. Les pattes du pokémon sauvage se mirent à racler la roche sous la neige, projetant des morceaux de roche un peu partout. Tout son corps n'était dédié qu'à une chose, tenir bon afin de faire gagner du temps à son partenaire.

\- **Ossaaaaaaa !**

Une cercle de feu aux contours flous roulait à une vitesse ahurissante, un sillon calciné en forme de cercle à même le roc attestant de la vitesse et de l'intensité de la flamme. Mike se concentra et hurla:

\- **FONCE !**

La roue pivota avant de foncer sur lui. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur l'enorme dent comme si il souhaitait soulever le pokémon. Mammochon se cabra alors sur ses pattes arrières par réflexe tout en battant l'air de ses pattes avant, émettant un barrissement mi-étonné, mi-furieux.

Mike plongea sa main mécanique dans la roue qui arrivait à sa hauteur, puis effectuant un tour complet sur lui même en criant, il lança son pokémon de toutes ses forces en direction de la cage thoracique de leur adversaire.

Comme escompté, Ossatueur percuta violemment la fourrure qui s'embrasa partiellement et la chair fut creusée, laissant une plaie béante qui découvrait presque trois côtes sur un cercle d'un mètre soixante-quinze de diamètre. Mike se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, l'adrénaline décuplant sa vitesse et sa densité musculaire. Ossatueur retomba plus loin au sol, exténué. Et tandis que Mammochon retombait sur ses pattes avant, le dresseur sauta avec son bras synthétique tendu en avant tout en rugissant. Il fracassa les côtes et rentra à pleine vitesse dans la chair chaude et gluante du gigantesque pokémon. Le sang satura ses sens, remplissant ses narines, ses oreilles et couvrant le moindre millimètre carré de sa peau et imbibant sa tunique jusqu'au cœur de la fibre. Il retenait sa respiration et à l'aide de ses bras, avança à travers la chair poisseuse et semi molle.

De l'extérieur, Ossatueur vit le Mammochon écarquiller les yeux et s'immobiliser tandis qu'un épais liquide rouge vif et poisseux tombait par litres sur le sol. La monumentale créature eut un sursaut qui le fit bondir sur place, un barrissement se conclut en un soubresaut hoquetant et il s'effondra sur le flanc en faisant trembler toute la montagne à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Le silence se fit, uniquement ponctué par le vent glacial qui sifflait sur les éperons rocheux aux alentours. Ossatueur se mit à paniquer et hurla:

\- **OSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse et rien ne témoignait que le dresseur s'en soit sorti. Que faire ? Où aller ? Mais alors qu'il se laissait gagner par la panique, il entendit un bruit et vit la chair du dos exposé face à lui se déformer. Il y eut un mouvement, puis plusieurs autres, plus intenses, et la peau explosa, libérant Mike baigné de sang de la tête aux pieds. Il tira avec difficulté et extirpa un énorme organe mou qui dégoulinait lui aussi de liquide carmin. Le dresseur se hissa avec au sommet du pokémon mort et brandissant le coeur encore chaud du Mammochon, poussa un rugissement qui se répercuta sur tout le versant et fut entendu jusque dans la vallée.

Il mordit avidement dans la chair suintante et arracha des bouts de viande crue qu'il avala tout rond. Une fois rassasié, il jeta l'amas déchiqueté au bas du cadavre et sauta dans la neige, répandant une trainée sanglante derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'Ossatueur qui restait méfiant malgré tout. Mike s'accroupit et cracha une flaque de sang poisseux avant d'articuler :

\- Très bien, " _Feuergeist_ ". Maintenant tu peux choisir l'os qui te plaît.

Il se redressa en éclatant de rire tandis que son pokémon le fixait d'un air inquiet, se demandant si son dresseur avait perdu la raison. Ce dernier leva ses mains couvertes de sang et soupira :

\- Dommage que ce soit déjà gelé, c'est raté pour du boudin ! Ha !

Ossatueur secoua la tête et s'avança vers le cadavre. Il escalada une patte et se mit à dépecer la chair pour révéler un énorme tibia. Pendant près de deux heures il exécuta diverses entailles et en tira une masse en os parfaitement taillée comme un tibia miniature de Mammochon. Il la fit ensuite tourner dans ses mains en la dévisageant. le pokémon la soupesa d'un air concentré puis les deux extrémités prirent feu et le sang ainsi que les morceaux de chair furent instantanément incinérés et les cendres tombèrent au sol comme autant de flocons de neige noire.

Mike applaudit en voyant le résultat. L'os était un peu plus grand que le pokémon et possédait une rectitude impeccable. Ossatueur semblait extrêmement fier de son travail. Le dresseur l'interpella :

\- C'est joli mais si ça pète après deux coups, je reviendrais pas t'en chercher un autre !

Ossatueur exécuta une attaque Osmerang. L'arme fila en tournoyant sur un rocher non loin et le pulvérisa avant de revenir dans la paume de son lanceur.

\- J'ai rien dit. Fit Mike en riant.

Le dresseur considéra le cadavre et marmonna :

\- Je récupèrerais bien une défense mais Togekiss arrivera pas à tout porter.

\- Ossa ?

\- J'ai eu une idée et ce serait dommage de laisser ça ici. Une défense suffirait. Hmmmmmmmmm...

Il gratta la croute formée par le sang au niveau de son cou en réfléchissant. Son regard alla du cadavre à son pokémon puis il continua de marmonner:

\- Et si... Ce serait pas raisonnable mais ça me paraît faisable...

Il s'approcha du pokémon mort et tira de toutes ses forces sur la défense intacte et d'un geste sec, la brisa à la base. La posant dans la neige il tira son pokédex d'une poche intérieure et essuya le sang dessus. Il tapota quelque chose puis se tourna vers la vallée à peine visible à travers la neige battante.

\- Ok, alors Unionpolis, c'est tout droit par là.

Il déblaya la neige devant lui et dessina une flèche avec le sang séché, comme une craie rouge sur un tableau d'ardoise.

\- Ossa ? Tueuur ? Fit son pokémon, incrédule.

\- Chhhh... Je réfléchis...

Au bout d'un moment il fit signe à son pokémon d'approcher.

\- Tu va tenir la défense ici et on va la porter ensemble.

\- Ossatueurrr.

\- À mon signal, on fonce droit devant.

\- Oss !

\- Mais non on va pas sauter de la montagne !

\- Ossa ?!

\- Fait moi confiance, d'accord ?

\- Tueur. Répondit Feuergeist, dubitatif.

Mike inspira profondément et fixa la flèche tracée sur la roche puis un gigantesque cercle noir se forma sous eux et ils basculèrent instantanément dans le contre-monde. Le garçon lâcha la défense et posa à la hâte la main sur la bouche d'Ossatueur en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible :

\- La distance ici est moins grande qu'à l'extérieur, si on fait suffisamment de distance ici on devrait sortir près d'Unionpolis. Si on se bouge, il ne saura même pas qu'on était là, d'accord ?

Ossatueur acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête tandis que Mike continuait:

\- Alors on fonce et si jamais il se pointe on lâche tout et on sort, ok ?

Le pokémon approuva une seconde fois.

\- Go !

Ils se mirent à courir à vive allure, mais avec la faible gravité ambiante, le dresseur ne se rendait pas compte qu'il portait la défense à lui tout seul tandis que son pokémon s'y agrippait en étant ballotté par les sauts d'îlot en îlot. Ils marquèrent une courte pause et regardèrent aux alentours mais le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait pas présent. Après une nouvelle série de sauts, le dresseur forma un portail et y passa la tête.

\- **Han Han han ! Oh oui continue comme... HIIIIIIIIIII !**

Il retira la tête et referma le portail en regardant Feuergeist d'un air amusé:

\- Oups. Je crois que je lui ai plombé son plan à ce mec.

Ils continuèrent un peu et il forma un autre portail. Il s'avança légèrement et vit un dresseur entrain de faire un exercice de jonglage avec un Tarpaud et un Batracné, mais il n'avait pas vu Mike. Ce dernier prit une voix grave et menaçante :

\- **Mortel ! Indique moi la direction d'Unionpolis ou tu subira le courroux du**... euh...

Le garçon devait avoir quinze ou seize ans et venait de d'uriner dans son pantalon en voyant le visage plein de sang qui lui parlait, accrochée à un portail matérialisé dans l'air. Mike rentra la tête en refermant le portail et soupira :

\- On peux même plus rigoler de nos jours.

Ils avancèrent encore et il se hasarda à passer la tête. Avec joie, il reconnut la maison de crépuscule et élargit le portail en passant avec la défense et Ossatueur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que la piscine était juste en dessous. Ils tombèrent dedans et le sang séché se dissolut partiellement en donnant au bassin une teinte de vin rouge corsé. Il but la tasse mais s'avança vers le rebord en se hissant. Ossatueur avait rejoint l'autre bord et la défense était tombée dans le bassin aussi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse appeler qui que ce soit ou même dire quelque chose, un transat le frappa de plein fouet et il tomba face contre terre.

Rio, ayant décidé de faire une séance d'ensoleillement au bord de la piscine avait vu cette chose informe tomber à l'eau et ce qui en était sorti dégoulinait d'un mélange de sang séché et de crasse, faisant passer un Grotadmorv pour un produit antiseptique en comparaison. Elle frappa la chose au sol à de multiples reprises lorsque Crépuscule sortit en criant :

- **Rio ! Rio ! Pas mon transat !**

Mike roula sur lui même pour parer l'impact suivant mais le bois se fracassa sur sa prothèse de bras.

\- **MON TRANSAT ! BON SANG !** Pesta la femme en trottant dans le jardin.

\- Monstre apparu ! Tombé eau ! Je-moi défendre !

Le dresseur se releva péniblement en geignant :

\- Bordel, Rio... C'est moi !

\- A-ami-de-Je ?!

\- Oui !

Crépuscule s'immobilisa près de lui et écarquilla les yeux.

\- T-tu... Tu...

\- Oui, je suis rentré par un...euh... raccourci.

\- **TU A SALOPÉ TA TUNIQUE AVEC DU SANG ?!** fit-elle, furieuse.

Elle tendit le bras et lui tira brutalement l'oreille :

\- Est-ce que tu a la moindre idée de la difficulté à nettoyer du sang sur des habits aussi élaborés ?!

\- **Aieaieaieaie !** Fit-il en grimaçant.

\- En plus tu m'a souillé la piscine ! C'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Arceus pour mériter un dresseur pareil ! Et ton Ossatueur il est aussi sale qu'un Donphan après un bain de vase ! Et l'odeur ! Infecte !

\- **Monoreillevousmefaitesmaaaaaal !** Couina le dresseur.

\- Tant pis pour toi, tu va passer au nettoyage ! En avant !

Elle relâcha le garçon et lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses en pestant. Il ramassa Ossatueur et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison sous le regard dubitatif de Rio debout au bord de la piscine teintée rouge sang et d'où la défense dépassait allègrement.


	186. Chapitre 186: Nettoyage

Crépuscule était furieuse en marmonnant d'un ton aigu :

\- Non seulement il a tout sali alors que je lui avait rendue propre mais en plus du sang ! Du sang ! Qui va devoir la nettoyer pour essayer de sauver le truc ? C'est bibi !  
\- Écoutez... Commença Mike, sincèrement désolé.

\- Il me pète une porte en ogive, il me défonce les marches, il casse une fenêtre, il souille toute l'eau de la piscine et il se pointe avec les fringues couvertes de sang !

Polly apparut sous sa forme humaine entrain de se coiffer. Elle poussa un cri en voyant son petit ami poussé de force par la femme.

\- Maismaismaismais! fit la jeune fille, héberluée.

\- Psssht ! Pas le temps ! Il faut le nettoyer ! Pesta Crépuscule en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- Mike ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Crépuscule poussa Mike dans une sorte d'armoire équipée d'un hublot et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda la petite amie du dresseur, curieuse.

\- Je vais lui faire un pré-lavage vapeur.

\- Mais vous l'avez mis avec !

\- Je sais.

\- Mais il...

\- Va sortir un peu plus propre qu'il n'y est entré.

\- Vous avez mis mon petit ami dans une machine à laver ?! S'étrangla Polly.

\- Il avait qu'à faire attention. Tant pis pour lui.

\- Mais il risque rien ?

\- Il va avoir chaud mais je peux pas faire de miracles. Le sang a du coller le tissu à la peau, la piscine l'a ramolli mais je prendrais pas le risque. On ne fabrique pas une tunique pareille pour la balancer à la poubelle.

\- A-attendez, c'est... du sang ?!

\- Oui, je ne sais pas où il est allé se fourrer mais il n'y a pas pire que du sang coagulé sur des habits !

Polly se pencha vers Rio en chuchotant :

\- J'ai envie de croire que c'est une créatrice de mode excentrique qui s'y connait parce que si elle a l'habitude de nettoyer du sang, c'est pas rassurant...

\- Un problème mesdemoiselles ? Demanda la femme d'un air sévère en rajustant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

\- Non non! Répondit Polly en souriant maladroitement.

Rio haussa les épaules en souriant puis Polly remarqua Ossatueur entrain d'admirer son arme. Elle s'approcha en demandant :

\- Coucou toi, dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike ?

\- Ossatueur.

\- Oui j'ai bien vu que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle arme, elle est très réussie d'ailleurs. Vous l'avez trouvée ou ?

\- Ossa. Fit-il en pointant la piscine du doigt.

Elle vit les extrémités de la défense qui dépassaient de l'eau rougie par le sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Ossatueur.

\- Une défense de **QUOI ?!**

\- Oooossatueur. Oss.

\- Ça ne tient pas debout ! Vous êtes partis pour le Mont couronné et je vous ai pas vus revenir, alors dit-moi où est-ce...

Rio venait de s'approcher de la défense partiellement immergée et léchait copieusement l'ivoire comme quelqu'un se jetterais sur une glace par un jour de grande chaleur. Polly tira la langue d'un air dégouté :

\- Beurk ! À quoi tu joue ?!

\- Ça ivoire grande qualité ! Ivoire pur ! Grande valeur oui oui !

\- Donc tu confirme que c'est pas une fausse ?

\- Oui oui, pur Ivoire ! Dit-elle avec ses yeux brillant comme des rubis taillés à la lueur d'une flamme.

\- Attends, je vais demander un truc.

Elle disparut momentanément à l'intérieur de la maison de crépuscule et en revint avec Al et Angela, le Solaroc et la Seleroc.

\- Vous pourriez lire la mémoire d'Ossatueur s'il vous plaît ?

\- Sele.

\- Sola.

Les deux pokémon se placèrent de part et d'autre de Feuergeist puis projetèrent un faisceau croisé sur leur cible. Une image très claire apparut, de la neige à perte de vue et Mike entrain de sauter vers la cage thoracique du Mammochon.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement tarés tous les deux ! Tu a vu la taille du truc ?! Il aurait pu vous broyer comme deux Cotovol sous une horde de Nidoking enragés !

\- Ossa. Tueur.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ! C'était très dange... Une minute, où est Mike ? Mammochon viens de tomber ! Où est Mike ?! Fit-elle, paniquée.

\- Ossa.

\- **DEDANS ?!**

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Polly vit la chair du pokémon se briser au niveau de son échine tandis que Mike sortait, dégoulinant de sang en tirant quelque chose de mou et de gluant derrière lui. La fille plaqua une main sur sa bouche en étouffant un cri tandis que Rio arrivait, observant la scène avec intérêt. Mike leva l'organe en hurlant puis mordit dedans rageusement, comme un monstrueux prédateur victorieux.

\- Il est entrain de manger le coeur cru du Mammochon, c'est immonde... Je crois que je vais gerber... Fit Polly d'un air dégoûté par la répugnance de la scène.

Rio quant à elle semblait se dandiner sur place en rougissant copieusement tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son. Cependant Polly remarqua son manège en s'exclamant d'un air horrifié :

\- Me dis pas que ça t'excite quand même ?!

\- Je-moi... J-je...

\- Bordel c'est quoi ton problème ?! Les morsures c'est une chose, mais ça ! Bonjour l'image mentale ! Dit-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

\- Ossatueur.

\- Non mais il y a une différence entre " _j'ai vaincu le pokémon, hourrah !_ " Et " _je suis sorti du cadavre de mon adversaire à coups de poings et je lui ai arraché le cœur pour le manger cru en me tenant debout sur sa carcasse qui pisse le sang_ " !

Polly posa ses poings sur les hanches en regardant Rio et Ossatueur d'un air passablement horrifié. La mémoire continuait de défiler en accéléré, montrant toujours le point de vue d'Ossarueur entrain de découper son arme au coeur de l'os qu'il venait de prendre. Puis la vitesse reprit à la normale et les deux spectatrices virent le garçon tirer un trait au sol apres avoir consulté une carte sur son pokédex.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il a pété un câble où... **QUOI ?!**

Elle vit le duo entrain de porter la défense basculer dans le contre-monde et avancer à toute vitesse. La vision était un peu chaotique à cause du fait qu'Ossatueur avait plus été ballotté qu'autre chose. Polly entra dans une colère noire:

\- **Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux ! Vous êtes complètement malades ! Comment tu a pu le laisser faire ?! Et si vous étiez tombés sur Giratina ?!**

\- Ossa. Fit le pokémon d'un air penaud.

\- Je devrais vous flanquer une raclée à tous les deux ! Je suis absente quelques jours et ça déraille complètement ! C'est bon, j'en ai vu assez ! Pesta la jeune fille en direction des deux Pokémon de Crépuscule.

L'image stoppa tandis que le duo regagnait la maison de leur propriétaire. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'attraper Mike et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit malade. Crépuscule apparut sur le seuil de la porte en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Allez allez, finies les distractions Polly, c'est l'heure de la dernière répétition ! Demain c'est le grand jour, il n'y a pas un seul instant à perdre !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Tu t'occupera de ton petit chéri et du reste après le concours !

Polly baissa les bras et s'engagea à la suite de la femme. Rio les suivit en marquant une pause devant le hublot couvert de vapeur. Dans la brume de l'énorme placard elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette trempée du garçon qui tournait le dos au hublot. Elle suivit ensuite son amie et Crépuscule au sous-sol dans la salle de répétition. Des spots s'illuminèrent au sol et Polly plissa le yeux en changeant de forme.

\- Hé je vois rien derrière !

\- Ma grande, voici une réplique de la scène ou tu va danser. Tu n'es pas là pour regarder le public, tu es là pour briller, pour être inoubliable. C'est toi la star, la lumiere ne doit être braquée que sur toi !

\- C'est un peu intimidant...

\- C'est pour ça que tu va t'entraîner toute la soirée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je vais être crevée !

\- Tu ira te coucher tôt pour compenser !

Polly soupira puis la femme laissa sortir tous ses pokémon qui se mirent en rang de part et d'autre d'Ectoplasma. La coordinatrice de concours appuya sur un bouton et une musique entraînante se mit à jouer. Tous les pokémon présents sur la scène se mirent à exécuter une impressionnante chorégraphie mais à peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulées que la musique s'interrompit et Crépuscule protesta:

\- Non non non non et non ! Trop à gauche Polly ! C'est droite droite gauche droite gauche, tu a fait droite, droite, gauche, gauche, droite ! On reprends du début !

\- Du début ?!

\- Les juges demain sont habitués à noter la crème de la crème, si tu fais le moindre faux pas, la note baissera, et chaque diminution risquerait de nous faire perdre ! Si Kiméra fait un sans faute, on sera grillées !

Ectoplasma avala sa salive et la musique reprit du début. La chorégraphie reprit et chacun s'exécuta prestement. Rio qui assistait à la scène avait l'impression de regarder un théâtre mécanique où les personnages étaient des automates réglés comme du papier à musique et si elle n'en disait rien, elle était extrêmement impressionnée par l'enchaînement sans temps mort. Polly effectua une attaque Ball'ombre mais Crépuscule interrompit à nouveau la séance.

\- Plus rapide et plus grande la Ball'ombre !

\- Mais je ne voulais pas...

\- Conditions réelles ! Aucune retenue ! Tu dois faire exactement ce qui est convenu !

\- Oui madame... Répondit Polly en soupirant.

\- Je t'ai entendue souffler ! On reprend depuis le début !

La musique reprit et Rio suivit la chorégraphie des yeux. Au dehors, Cynthia revenait d'une patrouille avec deux femmes Ranger.

\- Je vous préviens, il a un physique un peu particulier mais ne vous laissez pas intimider. Sous son allure de sauvage c'est un brave garçon.

\- Alors on fait comment ?

\- Vous ferez la rotation toutes les deux, j'en veux une dedans et une dehors en permanence, vous échangerez de place toutes les heures afin de ne pas vous endormir. Il dormira à l'étage, tâchez de garder un œil sur la fenêtre.

\- C'est si important ?

\- Il avait potentiellement tué Giovanni mais...

\- Giovanni ? **Le** Giovanni ?!

\- Oui. Le chef de la team Rocket souhaite se venger de ce garçon, il a déjà échappé à de sérieux ennuis et plus tôt dans la semaine, on a retrouvé un de ses pokémon avec une menace de mort. J'ai passé ma semaine a surveiller tandis qu'il était parti dans les montagnes et...

La femme s'immobilisa en voyant la piscine teintée rouge sang et la gigantesque défense à moitié couchée sur le rebord. Elle se pinça le haut du nez entre les deux yeux et murmura :

\- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai... Il va finir par me tuer avec ses histoires...

\- Un soucis ? Demanda l'une des ranger, portant une paire de lunettes rectangulaire et des taches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux arrangés en chignon et le béret vissé sur le crâne.

\- Il a du revenir pendant mon absence. Venez,c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance avec lui.

\- Très bien madame.

\- Oh et pour votre propre bien, ne le fixez pas trop longtemps dans les yeux, vous pourriez le regretter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Faites moi confiance.

Les deux rangers se regardèrent en haussant les épaules puis toutes les trois entrèrent. Cynthia s'avança dans le corridor mais ne vit personne. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée menant au studio du sous-sol, elle tendit l'oreille. Il y eut un bruit de jet d'eau et des jurons dans une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien désormais. Elle s'avança en chuchotant :

\- Pas dans les yeux, évitez son regard au possible.

\- Il est susceptible ?

\- Non, votre coeur ne le supportera pas.

Interloquées, les deux filles emboîtèrent le pas à l'ancienne maître de Sinnoh. Le trio vit la porte de l'armoire à laver s'ouvrir et un garçon à la peau grise en sortit complètement nu. Son bras gauche et sa jambe droite étaient métalliques et ses cheveux blancs formaient une étrange tignasse ressemblant plus à un pelage de pokémon mal entretenu qu'à une masse capillaire.

Il sursauta en voyant les femmes mais Cynthia retira son manteau et lui lança. Gêné, il balbutia :

\- Euh... En fait... Je...

\- Laisse tomber, couvre toi et va t'asseoir, on va devoir discuter.

\- Mais euh... Elles viennent avec ? Demanda t'il, étonné.

\- Elles sont... Bon sang Marjorie, je t'avais dit de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux !

Cette dernière était rouge comme une tomate et semblait frémir sur ses jambes. La femme pesta :

\- Couvre ton visage aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Fait ce que je te dis.

Mike haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage. Il reparut quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'une salopette noire un peu trop grande et un T-shirt brun foncé. La femme demanda :

\- Tes yeux.

\- Ah oui.

Il tira une paire de lunettes de soleil avec monture en bois et carreaux teintés blancs, ce qui lui donnait l'air du plus parfait touriste égaré.

\- Pourquoi ces deux femmes sont là ?

\- Elles vont surveiller la maison.

\- Tout le temps ?

\- Oui. La team Rocket en a après toi, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Il y en aura une en intérieur et l'autre en extérieur. - D'accord.

\- Interdiction de quitter l'endroit.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je tiens à minimiser les risques.

\- Mais... Le concours du solstice !

\- Tu pourra y aller ainsi qu'à ton match pour Kiméra mais c'est tout. Si tu à des courses à faire, demande à crépuscule.

\- Mais ce soir je voulais voir un film au cinéma en plein air !

\- Tu peux faire une croix dessus.

\- Mais!

\- **Aucune discussion. Si tu désobéis je te retire ta licence de dresseur.**

Mike sursauta en entendant la menace et Cynthia se mit à sourire intérieurement. Elle savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque d'aller à son encontre avec cette menace. Au moins elle était certaine qu'il se tiendrait à carreaux. Le dresseur soupira longuement en faisant la moue et la femme sut qu'elle avait arraché une victoire au garçon. Elle fit faire le tour de la propriété aux deux rangers et revint vers lui:

\- La défense géante dans la piscine et l'eau couleur sang, tu m'explique ?

Le garçon lui détailla son aventure sur le Mont Couronné et la femme soupira:

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je refuse que tu te promène sans autorisation désormais. Tu es borné et trop sûr de toi. Il finira par t'arriver un sérieux problème et tu sera incapable de gérer le truc parce qu'à la moindre saute d'humeur tu risque de démolir la ville. Je veux bien t'encadrer et t'aider mais je ne veux pas d'une catastrophe sur les bras. Je suis désolée mais ton comportement et l'incident de Vergazon m'ont conduite à revoir ma politique à ton sujet.

\- C'est ça ou alors vous l'avez mauvaise de ne pas avoir supplanté Polly.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Cynthia lança son bras en giflant le dresseur de toutes ses forces. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher mais sa joue se teinta de noir. La femme quand à elle remua son poignet avec l'impression d'avoir essayé de baffer un mur en béton. Elle regrettait son geste mais il l'avait piquée au vif et sa réaction avait été instinctive. Mike se leva et monta dans la chambre sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Elle voulait le suivre et monter s'excuser mais Cynthia savait pertinemment qu'elle allait faiblir au moindre regard du dresseur et de plus, sa fierté à elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle se retrouva face à Exagide et Ossatueur qui se tenaient immobiles en la regardant. Gênée et mal à l'aise elle articula :

\- Vous avez un problème ?!

Aucun des deux ne répondit puis elle quitta le salon pour retourner dans le jardin en essayant de trouver un peu de calme. Les deux Rangers étudiaient la défense de près avec une certaine curiosité. Le clapotis de l'eau rouge avait teinté une partie de l'ivoire immergé. La ranger aux cheveux roux demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une défense de Mammochon, Marjorie.

\- Mais on n'en trouve à l'état sauvage que dans les hauteurs du Mont couronné !

\- C'est exact.

\- À en juger par la taille, le pokémon à qui elle appartenait devait être énorme !

\- Le spécimen devait faire entre dix et quinze mètres au garrot. C'était très certainement un Mammochon hors normes.

\- Il lui a arrachée ?

\- Non, il l'a tué en lui perforant la cage thoracique avant de lui arracher le cœur. Ensuite seulement il a pris la défense.

Les deux Rangers se regardèrent d'un air livide en imaginant la chose. Cynthia continua:

\- C'est un garçon qui n'obéit qu'à lui-même selon sa propre morale tordue.

\- Pourtant il est dresseur !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je parle de morale. Il possède une équipe avec un potentiel gigantesque et lui même défie le commun des mortels rien que par sa seule existence. Il n'a pas mauvais fond, mais sa vision du monde ne varie que du noir au blanc. Les zones grises lui échappent et c'est ça le plus dangereux.

\- Mais si il a bon fond, personne ne risque rien ?

\- C'est la que ça coince. Soupira la femme blonde en se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il... Ce que je vais vous dire relève du secret d'état alors je vous conseille de tenir votre langue.

Elles acquiescèrent en cœur et la femme continua:

\- C'est un hybride et son... père est un pokémon légendaire.

Les deux femmes susrsautèrent en reculant légèrement. La seconde secoua la tête d'un air choqué:

\- Mais... Les hybrides sont illégaux ! Vous le laissez circuler en liberté ?!

\- Juliana... Je comprends que ça te choque mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Mais pourquoi il a le privilège que d'autres n'ont pas ?! C'est un bâtard ! Si un jour il se trouve une copine et...

\- Il en a déjà une.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- C'est un de ses pokémon. Enfin il en a deux en fait.

Juliana écarquilla les yeux, outrée :

\- Alors non seulement c'est un hybride mais en plus c'est un... Un...

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, je te l'ai dit, la situation est compliquée.

\- Pour moi elle est très simple !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une pendaison en place publique !

Cynthia soupira en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure puis inspira profondément :

\- On n'est pas dans une région de sauvages. Personne n'a droit de vie ou de mort comme ça.

\- Pourtant le décret sur les hybrides stipule que...

\- Je connais ce décret, les autres maîtres et moi avons signé la nouvelle mouture de cette loi.

\- Alors pourquoi il est en liberté, bordel ! Vociféra la ranger, hors d'elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet mais maintenant tant pis.

\- Je ne voie rien chez lui qui justifie de...

\- Il pourrait provoquer la fin du monde.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Marjorie et Juliana restèrent figées. La dernière finit par répondre :

\- Donc vous nous demandez de garder une bombe humaine ?!

\- Juliana, ne complique pas la situation !

\- Je ne la complique pas, je ne fait que pointer la vérité !

\- Le problème c'est que son futur implique la fin du monde, mais nous ignorons les conditions exactes de la chose alors c'est moi qui suis chargée de veiller sur lui et d'agir au premiers signes.

\- Mais butez le ! C'est un monstre qui va tous nous tuer et vous me demandez de comprendre ?! Ça me paraît clair pourtant !

\- Maintenant Juliana, je vais te demander d'imaginer quelque chose.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le protéger !

\- Écoute moi attentivement. Imagine que tu ai été une fille comme les autres et qu'un beau jour ta couleur de peau change en un ton surnaturel. Ta vie était ordinaire et tout ce que tu veux c'est devenir dresseuse. Je dois te pendre à cause de tes gènes ?

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Si, ça a tout à voir. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était dangereux de le laisser se balader mais c'est un garçon qui s'est retrouvé jeté dans cette position de demi-dieu sans avoir son mot à dire. Le monde entier est en danger à cause de sa simple existence. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que sa mort ne va pas plonger le monde dans le chaos ?

\- Sauf votre respect j'ai du mal à voir quel pokémon pourrait lui transmettre un potentiel pareil !

\- C'est quelque chose qui te dépasse. Je me refuse à tuer Mike parce que son seul tort est d'avoir été le croisement de deux espèces.

\- C'est donc un privilégié !

\- Juliana ne fait pas ta tête de Zéblitz ! Je viens de te dire que sa mort présentait un risque pour le monde entier ! Si je suis à ce poste c'est parce que je suis capable de prendre des décisions difficiles, alors si c'est juste pour contester comme une imbécile, je ne discuterais pas trente secondes de plus avec toi !

La ranger croisa les bras en faisant une grimace et soupira d'exaspération. Cynthia fit quelques pas dans le jardin en essayant de garder son calme mais lâcha :

\- Il y a presque un an, Arceus est apparu dans le ciel au dessus de la mer au sud de Poivressel.

\- C'était donc vrai ?!

\- Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour étouffer l'affaire mais c'était bien réel.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Pour ce garçon.

Juliana devint blanche comme un linge en murmurant :

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui, le mythique dieu à l'origine de notre monde semble intéressé par Mike.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir exactement. Nous ignorons si il s'agit d'un avertissement ou d'une simple manifestation de curiosité. J'ai longuement sillonné diverses bibliothèques du monde entier et j'ai une idée de ce qui pourrait potentiellement arriver, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi sourire.

\- C'est vraiment mauvais ?

\- Très. Ça concerne l'existence même de notre monde. Tout ce qu'on connait pourrait disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Donc il faut l'empêcher de mourir ?!

\- Personne n'en sait rien pour le moment. Je dois être attentive au moindre changement, on a déjà frôlé la catastrophe à Verga...

Cynthia interrompit sa phrase en réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Marjorie s'approcha d'elle et demanda d'une voix paniquée:

\- Vergazon ?!

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Le pokémon de Vergazon c'était lui ?!

L'ex maître de Sinnoh soupira longuement avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas... Oh Arceus !

\- Je doute qu'il puisse nous aider. On ne l'a pas revu depuis.

Il y eut un long silence et un bruit attira leur attention. Mike venait d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et s'accouda au rebord du balcon, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Cynthia demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse il pointa l'horizon du doigt.

Le Mont Couronné se découpait dans le lointain comme une silhouette fantomatique enrobée d'une bande blanche formant une couronne scintillante à la lumière du soleil dans le ciel bleu complètement dégagé. La femme regarda la montagne puis le dresseur et se mit à frissonner, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle fit mine de ne pas réagir mais son visage trahissait une inquiétude certaine. Elle était convaincue que le garçon finirait mal. Peut être qu'elle s'inquiétait trop à son sujet. Peut être qu'elle se faisait bien plus de soucis qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais ses pensées se bloquèrent immédiatement avant que la moindre dérive ne se manifeste.

Il y eut du bruit à l'intérieur et Crépuscule apparut en compagnie d'Ectoplasma et de Tutankafer. Elle s'avança sur le patio en demandant :

\- Il est où ?

\- Là-haut. Fit-elle en désignant le garçon appuyé à la fenêtre.

\- Mike, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?

\- Je te préviens n'essaye même pas de... Commença Cynthia

Mais le dresseur répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et sauta brusquement par la fenêtre en se réceptionnant par une roulade dans le jardin. Avec sa masse il avait démoli un parterre de fleurs et arraché un sillon de terre. Crépuscule se précipita sur lui pour lui tirer l'oreille:

\- C'est pas possible ça ! Qui va arranger mon gazon maintenant hein ?! Et mon parterre de tulipes ! C'est parce qu'il y a des filles partout que tu fait le malin !

\- Aîiiiiiie, désoléééée ! Couina le garçon, embarrassé en essayant de suivre le mouvement de celle qui lui tirait l'oreille.

\- Va t'asseoir à la table et ne bouge plus espèce de vandale !

Il prit place à l'intérieur près des rangers en se massant l'oreille tandis qu'Ectoplasma lui faisait une grimace courroucée. Elle s'approcha de lui avec Tutankafer, Exagide, Ossatueur et Moyade.


	187. Chapitre 187: Villa

Il constata que l'ancienne maître évitait soigneusement de le regarder mais son attention à lui se reporta rapidement sur la défense qui émergeait de l'eau. Le garçon plissa les yeux en la regardant et se frotta le menton d'un air songeur. Crépuscule reparut en annonçant :

\- Ta tunique est partie au lavage, elle sera propre demain pour le concours.

\- Merci Madame. Fit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Si tu continue de la maltraiter comme ça, je vais faire un meurtre alors si tu à le moindre soucis appelle moi plutôt que de te balader avec des déchirures !

\- Oui m'dame.

\- Et ne marmonne pas quand tu réponds !

Juliana ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à sa collègue :

\- Elle a un sacré caractère la bonne femme !

\- En même temps tu ne deviens pas championne mondiale de concours sans une certaine discipline... Répondit Marjorie à voix basse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un grand couteau tranchant ? Demanda Mike comme un enfant demanderait un bonbon.

Cynthia se raidit subitement en s'exclamant:

\- Wowowowow une minute, qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec une arme blanche ?!

\- Bah c'est pour la défense !

\- Hein ?!

\- Je voudrais la tailler.

\- Je te préviens si tu fabrique le moindre truc dangereux ou suspect, je te le reprends ! Fit Crépuscule, suspicieuse.

\- Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je ments je vais dans le contre...

Il éclata d'un rire suffisamment étrange pour que toute l'assemblée dans le jardin se lance des regards inquiets. Cynthia s'approcha de la coordinatrice de talent en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on dirait qu'il a une idée derrière la tête...

\- Il souhaite faire quelques chose d'artistique, autant l'encourager dans la créativité !

\- Très bien, mais je le garde à l'œil.

Crépuscule s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec un grand couteau dont le fil semblait extrêmement affûté. Tout le monde le fixait du regard en s'attendant à ce qu'il tente quelque chose de dangereux mais il se leva et tira la défense de l'eau. Comme elle restait un peu coincée, il tira brusquement dessus et un des carreaux du rebord de la piscine se décrocha dans un bruit de poterie avant de tomber dans l'eau avec un plouf sonore.

\- Désolé ! Lança le garçon en voyant son hôte le fusiller du regard.

Il leva son bras artificiel en l'approchant de son regard. Il se gratta la tête d'un air songeur et Polly se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Soudainement une plaque de sa prothèse sauta pour tomber dans l'herbe et il tira un tube de l'intérieur de son bras. Cynthia et Polly s'approchèrent en même temps de façon instinctive et le virent tirer un papier du tube qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Elles l'entendirent parler tout seul:

\- Alors, le bouton noir sur la gauche et la partie bleue jusqu'à ce que j'entende un clic. Hmmm...

De son bras humain il procéda à la consigne et sa prothèse se mit à vrombir comme un moteur d'avion en difficulté. Il secoua le bras synthétique et un claquement se fit entendre tandis que le son se transformait en un bruit de moteur de voiture de course.

\- Ah, super !

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa main saisir le couteau et il se mit à tailler la défense à une vitesse surnaturelle. Tout le monde resta ébahi tandis que Juliana s'exclamait :

\- Il n'est pas humain !

Mais à la surprise générale, le garçon répondit :

\- Je ne suis plus humain. J'ai dépassé ce stade, c'est du transhumanisme désormais, ha !

Polly ramassa la feuille qu'il avait lâchée et lut:

" _Bonjour Mike._

 _Si tu à trouvé ce dépliant c'est que tu a découvert le compartiment secret de ta prothèse et je t'en félicite. C'est une surprise que je voulais que tu découvres par toi-même aussi je ne t'ai rien dit lors de l'installation. Ta prothèse pèse lourd à cause de son niveau d'élaboration je me suis dit qu'un dresseur dans ton genre serait à même de tirer parti d'un potentiel étendu. J'ai pris la liberté d'installer quelques bonus._

 _Tout d'abord, tu possède un mode accéléré qui te permets de bouger la main à une vitesse de cent quatre vingt mouvements par minutes, soit trois mouvements par seconde sur un axe de ton choix. Il est possible d'aller encore plus vite mais étant donné que c'est un prototype, je m'en tiendrais à cette limite si j'étais toi. Le seul inconvénient est qu'en mode stationnaire, ta main vibrera en continu à moins d'arrêter le moteur._

 _Ensuite, second bonus. Tes doigts peuvent s'ouvrir pour devenir des outils de précision. Il y a un laser à courte portée qui te permettra de couper à peu près n'importe quoi qui fasse moins de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur, aussi bien métaux que matériaux naturels. Cependant fait très attention à ne pas déclencher d'incendie ni à t'en servir à de mauvaises fins._

 _Et pour finir, ton majeur peut s'ouvrir pour devenir un respirateur à oxygène. Étant donné que tu ne sais pas nager, ça te permettra au moins de respirer sous l'eau. L'oxygène est extrait de l'eau environnante mais la taille du doigt en limite le débit, si tu doit faire un effort intensif ça ne suffira pas au rythme de tes poumons, alors pas de folies._

 _Cordialement, Pierre Rochard, Président Directeur Général de Devon Corporation._ "

Au dos était indiqué comment déclencher les différents artifices mais Cynthia s'empara du papier avant que Polly ne puisse terminer. La femme s'énerva :

\- Bon sang, Rochard ! Il est dangereux en temps normal et tu lui file encore des armes !

La petite amie du garçon regardait avec fascination sa main tailler l'ivoire à une vitesse impressionnante. Il tourna la tête en annonçant :

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, j'en ai pour un bon moment !

Tutankafer commença à changer de forme et Polly s'exclama :

\- Rio, non !

Mais elle avait prit forme humaine sous le regard ébahi des Rangers. Juliana s'exclama :

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce merdier ! J'étais pas au courant !

\- C'est une des deux petites amies de Mike... Soupira Cynthia.

\- Ou est la deuxième ?!

\- Polly, s'il te plaît...

Ectoplasma se mit à changer comme si elle se dégonflait et ses membres s'allongèrent tandis que la fourrure devenait une grande robe violette tombant jusqu'au sol et que les poils hirsutes de la tête devenaient une énorme cascade capillaire d'un noir intense, surmonté de deux protubérances pointues sur les côtés du crâne de la jeune fille. Marjorie resta bouche bée tandis que Juliana plissait les yeux en sifflant:

\- Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter...

\- Si vous racontez ça à quiconque ça va barder. Menaça Cynthia d'un air qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Le soleil se dirigeait vers le Mont couronné et dans quelques heures il ne tarderait pas à disparaître derrière l'imoosante montagne qui séparait Sinnoh en deux parties. Crépuscule s'étira et frappa dans ses mains comme une maîtresse tentant de capter l'attention d'une classe:

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais demain est un grand jour, alors je vais préparer un bon repas et ensuite tout le monde au lit ! Cynthia vous resterez manger avec nous ?

\- C'est gentil mais je vais partir, les deux Rangers ici présentes vont me remplacer. J'ai des affaires à traiter pour un litige de triche lors d'un match officiel et une visite du centre de stockage des pokémon, Leo s'est déplacé depuis Kanto pour me présenter le nouveau système. Je reste disponible mais ne me contactez qu'en cas de problème.

\- Très bien. Je vais en cuisine, Moyade, Exagide, Ossatueur, vous me suivez, j'ai besoin de vous !

Polly se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Marjorie tandis que Juliana la scrutait de bas en haut. Mike était plongé dans son activité et avait découpé la défense en blocs de diverses tailles tandis qu'il se concentrait avec son laser. Marjorie demanda timidement :

\- Et vous, c'est quoi votre truc ? Vous étiez aussi humaine ?

Polly repensa aux concubines de Giratina et répondit maladroitement :

\- C'est trop compliqué.

\- Désolée... S'excusa la Ranger.

\- C'est une bâtarde comme lui, y'a pas à chercher. Siffla Juliana entre ses dents avec aigreur.

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être la préposée au gazon national. Répondit la compagne de Mike, piquée au vif.

\- " _préposée au gazon_ " ?! Attends un peu espèce de...

\- Ouh ! Doucement Ombre-de-froid ! Ranger agressive !

\- Et la greluche bronzée c'est quoi son problème, elle peut pas parler normalement ? Elle est attardée ?!

\- Hé ! S'exclama Polly, choquée par un comportement aussi ouvertement hostile.

\- C'est pas parce que je dois vous protéger que je dois vous apprécier. Répondit sèchement Juliana.

Polly se leva du banc, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, accompagnée par Rio. Marjorie demanda :

\- Je te trouve très méchante avec elles. C'est vraiment pas sympa...

\- On me paye pas pour aimer les gens ou les pokémon.

\- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressive !

\- Rien à foutre. " _Préposée au gazon_ "... Non mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là...

\- Calme toi Juliana.

\- Je vais prendre la première heure dehors, on va commencer les patrouilles. Reste sur tes gardes.

\- Compris.

Juliana lança deux Superball et un Tritosor rose à carapace brune ainsi qu'un Musteflott apparurent, l'oeil alerte. La femme claqua des doigts et les deux pokémon vinrent se placer de part et d'autre d'elle puis le trio se mit en marche.

Marjorie lança deux ball à son tour, libérant un Coatox et un Moufflair. Elle se dirigea avec ses deux pokémon à l'intérieur du domicile dont les lumières intérieures commençaient à s'allumer.

Elle trouva tout le monde dans l'immense cuisine brillante comme un sou neuf. Ossatueur enflammait une poêle tandis que Moyade gérait un bain-marie. Exagide de son côté découpait toutes sortes de baies avant de les déplacer dans un saladier. Crépuscule semblait galoper de poste à poste en donnant des consignes ça et là, marquant une pause pour remuer un épais liquide qui mijotait sans une énorme marmite. Rio et Polly étaient assise côte à côte et discutaient à voix basse. Marjorie adressa un petit signe de la main et effectua une rotation circulaire du poignet, indiquant qu'elle allait circuler dans le bâtiment.

Elle quitta la cuisine et s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Un palier donnait sur un grand couloir muni de plusieurs portes. En consultant le petit plan, elle lut qu'il s'agissait de chambres privatives de part et d'autre, au nombre de cinq. Tout au bout du couloir se situait une salle de bain carrée pourvue d'une large douche carrée au sol en mosaique montrant un Leviator jaillissant d'un plan d'eau. Toutes les chambres étaient pourvues d'armoires et de grands lits doubles, permettant ainsi d'accueillir des couples ou un bon nombre de personnes. L'escalier continuait sur un deuxième étage qui était la partie privée de Crépuscule consistant en une monumentale chambre pourvue d'un blacon possédant sa propre petite fontaine mais cette dernière servait plus comme lieu de boisson pour les pokémons volants assez courageux pour s'approcher de la villa. Un quart de l'étage était dédié à une salle de bain personnelle avec table de massage et ensemble douche-baignoire grand luxe à robinets rutilants.

Dans le fond de la chambre, des panneaux coulissaient pour révéler un dressing en deux parties. L'une avec ses tenues un peu démodées et rétro pour se faire passer pour Myosotis, la petite vieille passe-partout; tandis que l'autre était bourré de grandes robes colorées et chatoyantes aux couleurs prononcées, laissant alors les gouts vestimentaires de la coordinatrice de concours s'exprimer dans tout le panache qui sied à une dame d'un rang pareil. Après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces du premier et du deuxième étage, la Ranger redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Un bon quart était constitué d'un très grand salon pourvu d'un immense écran plat et d'un ensemble home cinéma dernier cri, tandis que sur le coté, une bibliothèque confortable et bourrée d'ouvrages sur la mode et les pokémons ainsi que les concours venaient remplir les étagères. Le reste du rez de chaussée comportait une cuisine très spacieuse pourvue de divers équipement ainsi que d'un cellier attribué. Si la cuisine donnait sur une terrasse couverte, le salon donnait quant à lui sur un jardin privatif entouré d'arbres hauts et très touffus, une grand fontaine venant décorer le mur du fond.

La piscine se trouvait à l'exterieur devant l'entrée, entourée de bon nombre de parterres de fleurs colorées, donnant ainsi une avant goût du faste et du luxe personnel de la locataire. Finalement l'escalier donnant sur la cave faisait arriver dans un vaste studio de répétition modulable au besoin et très bien insonorisé. Dans le fond, un petit atelier composé d'une énorme machine à coudre haut-de-gamme ainsi qu'une énorme brodeuses reposaient sous des piles de tissus colorés. Nul doute que Crépuscule était aussi active que riche et prenait son travail très au sérieux. Une porte vers la droite donnait sur une petite salle de chaufferie ainsi qu'aux systèmes de régulation du jacuzzi et de la piscine tandis qu'un petit emplacement devait servir de garage mais il n'était guère rempli que de cartons.

Marjorie n'en revenait pas de l'immensité du lieu et se demandait combien d'années de travail pouvait représenter cette superbe et gigantesque villa. Faire un patrouille en intérieur prendrait bien toute l'heure attribuée si elles voulait faire ça méticuleusement. Balayant du regard le studio de répétition, elle remonta au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre quelques notes pour la patrouille.


	188. Chapitre 188: Nocturne

**/!\ Trigger Warning : _bloodplay / sang /!\ Le passage est en fin de chapitre, si vous voulez sauter ça ne gênera pas à le lecture. C'est très léger mais je conçois que ça puisse mettre des gens mal à l'aise._**

* * *

Une fois l'heure complètement écoulée, Juliana vint la trouver pour échanger de patrouille. Le ciel était teinté d'orange et l'astre solaire venait de commencer sa course qui allait masquer la lumière pour toute la durée de la nuit. L'air s'était rafraîchi et Marjorie enfila sa veste. En tournant dans le jardin, elle ne pût s'empêcher de fixer Mike du regard. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'immobilisa, captivée par l'aura étrange qui se dégageait de lui. Il la remarqua et tandis qu'il continuait de sculpter l'ivoire de sa main, il demanda :

\- Hé, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr !

\- Ça fait quoi d'être Ranger ?

\- Je... C'est...

\- Oubliez ce qu'a dit Polly, vous n'êtes pas une préposée au gazon. Je sais qu'elle s'adressait pas à vous spécifiquement, mais ne le prenez pas mal, elle a un problème avec les Rangers. Enfin, elle avait, mais malgré tout la rancune contre la profession persiste. Bref, racontez moi un peu ce que vous faites.

\- Hé bien je fait partie de la division six, je suis chargée de l'exploration et de la cartographie de la région de Sinnoh.

\- Ça a l'air passionnant ! Fit-il, enthousiaste.

\- On signale les éboulements et les modifications de terrains, on rapporte les migrations d'espèces selon les saisons.

\- Vous devez voir des tas de pokémon différents !

\- C'est vrai, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis devenue Ranger, j'aime beaucoup la nature et les migrations d'espèces sont très importantes pour l'éco-système.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes autonome au sein de la division ?

\- Non, je suis dépendante de ma chef de section.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Juliana. C'est elle qui me forme pour des patrouilles urbaines.

\- Si vous existez, à quoi servent les agents Jenny alors ?

\- Hé bien voyez les Rangers comme un service en charge de la faune et les agents Jenny sont en charge des problèmes humains et de la criminalité urbaine.

\- Mais alors pourquoi des Rangers pour surveiller ici ?

\- Parce que les effectifs Jenny sont déjà mobilisés pour enquêter sur la Team Rocket et divers problèmes, de plus Cynthia nous disait que ce n'était qu'une simple mission de patrouille pour surveiller des pokémon, nous ne savions pas que vous... Enfin...

\- Ne vous justifiez pas. J'apprécie énormément ce que vous faîtes, vous avez un super métier.

\- C'est surtout les déplacements et les mutations qui permettent de voir du pays. J'ai été affectée à la division six parce que la division une est déjà complète.

\- Ils font quoi dans la une ?

\- Ce sont eux qui régulent les espèces dangereuses et s'assurent que les villes ne soient pas traversées par des hordes de pokémons dangereux. À Unys il paraît que la Division Une a arrêté Demeteros qui se battait avec Fulguris, il y a eu des coulées de boues monumentales et une colonie de Gigaliths s'est mise à semer la pagaille au nord-est du pays !

\- Ça devait être un cirque pas possible...

\- Ma cousine qui était venue prêter main forte m'a dit qu'il y a eu énormément de blessés et qu'il a fallu près d'une semaine pour les forcer à retourner dans la grotte cyclopéenne.

Mike ne répondit rien mais elle vit bien son regard brillant tandis qu'il découpait la matière avec le laser du bout de son doigt. Il semblait émerveillé. Au bout d'un moment il demanda :

\- Et quels sont les conditions pour la division une ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a des critères de recrutement, non ?

\- Oui, il faut avoir au moins huit badges, et ils vérifient votre parcours de dresseur de très près. Il faut également six pokémon suffisamment puissants pour remporter les épreuves de recrutement.

\- Ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Test de survie en conditions réelles, vous êtes largué en pleine nature et vous devez tenir deux semaines sans recourir à autre chose que vos Pokémon. Les produits artificiels sont interdits et au terme de la mission, vous devez affronter le chef de la division un dans un combat pokémon.

\- Wouah ! Il doit être drôlement fort pour diriger la division un !

\- Oui, il est respecté par toutes les autres divisions et c'est lui le chef des ranger, son rang est général et il ne reçoit d'ordres que des maîtres de région ! On raconte que personne ne l'a jamais vaincu !

\- Mais alors comment les gens rejoignent la division un ?

\- Eh bien il évalue plus vos compétences et votre stratégie plus que votre force brute. À partir de là, c'est lui qui décide si oui ou non vous pouvez rejoindre la division une.

\- C'est passionnant...

Marjorie sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était assise à côté du dresseur et se releva en rougissant, tentant de masquer son embarras en toussant. Puis elle demanda :

\- Si ça vous intéresse vous devriez postuler !

Mike soupira puis répondit :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup mais ma... ma compagne ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous allez concourir pour votre huitième badge, si vous réussissez vous seriez éligible ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas d'accord ?

\- Elle... Elle était dans une arène illégale lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. L'arène était dirigée par le ranger Alexandre.

Marjorie sursauta :

\- Par Arceus ! C'était donc ça !

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- C'était un des sous-chefs du général de la division un, très connu et craint pour son Tyranocif, Jira ! Il est mort il y a un peu plus de deux ans à Kalos, vaincu par...

Elle suspendit sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'était vous alors !

\- C'était moi, oui. Mais j'ai failli ne jamais survivre.

\- Dans les Rangers on ne parlait que de vous partout !

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est grâce à vous qu'il y a eu une purge dans le milieu. La corruption avait allègrement gangrené plusieurs divisions et maintenant au moins c'est clean.

\- C'est toujours ça de gagné.

\- Et votre petite amie ne veux pas changer d'avis ? Alexandre n'est plus là, alors...

\- Elle est têtue, je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, mais je vous remercie. Fit-il en souriant.

Elle le salua et commença sa ronde. Rio vint la voir et lui apporta trois plats pour elle et ses pokémon. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et lorsqu'elle eut fini, c'était juste l'heure d'intervertir avec Juliana. Cette dernière soupira :

\- Les pokémon de ce garçon sont aussi cinglés que lui, c'est une calamité...

Marjorie haussa les épaules et vit que tout le monde montait à l'étage. Mike venait de rentrer à son tour en ayant remonté le compartiment de sa prothèse revenue à son état normal. Il se dirigea avec Polly vers la chambre mais Crépuscule intervint :

\- **Certainement pas !**

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda le garçon, incrédule.

\- Parce que Polly a besoin de repos et que demain est une journée très très très importante pour elle, alors toute activité physique est proscrite dans l'intervalle.

\- Toute activité... Oh. Fit le dresseur en réalisant.

Rio ne put s'empêcher de glousser tandis que Polly se contenta d'un bisou et rentra dans la chambre. Crépuscule fit sortir Solaroc et Seleroc qui se postèrent devant la porte. La femme ajouta :

\- Et comme ça, pas de visite nocturne tardive.

Mike soupira et rentra dans la chambre adjacente en ronchonnant :

\- Pas de film, pas de sortie, pas dormir avec Polly... Pffffrt la prochaine fois je signe pas pour un forfait prison !

\- Et les mauvaises langues on les lave au savon ici alors je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Mike ferma la porte derrière lui une fois que tous ses pokémon furent entrés. Marjorie vérifia toutes les pièces et ferma les portes avant de redescendre. Elle trouva Crépuscule et ses pokémon entrain de ranger la cuisine et vingt minutes plus tard, le silence tombait sur la demeure. Dans la chambre, Rio embrassait allègrement son amant dans le cou mais il restait assis en tailleur avec les bras croisés, affichant une mine boudeuse. Il tira un papier de journal plié de sa poche et vérifia la programmation du cinéma en soupirant :

\- Dire que dans une heure je pourrais être assis devant un écran et regarder un super film...

\- Mooooooyade ! Fit son pokémon en agitant un coussin.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne sais pas si...

\- Ossa... Continua Feuergeist en tapotant la couverture.

\- C'est sympa mais vous savez ce qu'à dit Cynthia, si je me fait pincer, elle va me trucider !

\- Moyaaaade !

Le garçon resta dubitatif tandis que ses pokémon alignaient des oreillers sous la couette, laissant croire à une silhouette sous la couette.

\- Mais si Juliana ou Marjorie se pointe pour vérifier ?

Rio se glissa dans le lit tandis que Moyade, Exagide et Ossatueur se couchaient sur la masse de coussins en faisant semblant de dormir empêchant ainsi quiconque de soulever la couette. Le dresseur sembla hésiter puis il fit un petit portail dans le mur qui séparait sa pièce de celle de Polly. Il y avait à peine de quoi passer la tête mais c'était suffisant pour regarder de l'autre côté sans crainte. Il scruta l'obscurité des yeux et chuchota :

\- Polly ! Hé !

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Psssssst ! Polly, tu dors ? Siffla le garçon.

Un ronflement grogné fut la seule réponse. Il leva légèrement la voix pour tenter de la réveiller:

\- Hé Polly, réveille toi !

\- Sélérooooooc !

Il retira brusquement la tête en refermant le portail tandis qu'il entendait la porte de la chambre de Polly s'ouvrir. Il regarda ses pokémon en secouant la tête puis soupira :

\- Je voulais vraiment le voir avec elle, tant pis...

Le dresseur vérifia au dehors et vit le Musteflott de Juliana entrain d'uriner dans les fleurs. Il attendit que la patrouille disparaisse au coin du bâtiment et ouvrit la fenêtre. Marquant une hésitation, le dresseur s'approcha du lit et demanda :

\- Hé Rio, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Sauf si tu veux pas !

En deux secondes elle était debout entrain de le serrer dans ses bras, ses dents pointues dévoilées par un immense sourire. Elle serra le garçon dans ses bras d'une force peu commune et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il referma avant que la patrouille ne repasse. Moyade tira une couette d'un tiroir et la roula pour la glisser à la place de Rio avant de reprendre place comme si de rien n'était. Exagide leva un de ses bras en tissu en imitant un pouce levé et le dresseur chuchota :

\- Merci tous les trois, je vous revaudrais ça.

Mike considéra la distance avec le jardin et la clôture non loin. Si il sautait dans l'herbe, il laisserait une preuve évidente. Si il arrivait à sauter au delà de la clôture, il ferait probablement un vacarme à réveiller le quartier huppé ou crépuscule vivait.

\- Rio, monte sur mon dos !

Elle s'exécuta en sautant sur le dos du garçon tout en entourant son cou de ses bras et en serrant son bassin entre ses cuisses. Mike fit un portail et sauta dedans. Il en ouvrit un second avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ils jaillirent dans une ruelle mal éclairée mais tout à fait paisible tandis que le portail se refermait derrière eux. Il se tourna en levant la tête et resta quelques minutes en retrait dans l'obscurité afin de voir si il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre dont il venait de fuir. Réalisant trop tard qu'en T-shirt il risquait de se faire repérer en trente secondes, il se hissa à une palissade avoisinante et jeta un oeil aux alentours. Il repéra une maison et fit signe à Rio de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent à travers plusieurs jardins tandis que Mike consultait les panneaux d'indication aux coins de rues.

Ils finirent par trouver le cinéma en plein air mais le problème du physique n'était toujours pas résolu. Alors qu'il tentait de trouver une idée, Rio s'avança vers un garçon de la même carrure que Mike et lui demanda quelque chose. Elle revint avec un pull à capuche à l'effigie du groupe " _Smogo et les toxiques_ " de Strykna. Son regard fixa l'illustration de la championne se tenant debout sur un Smogo, sa célèbre guitare à la main. Après avoir marqué une brève hésitation il l'enfila en relevant la capuche, faisant de son mieux pour masquer son visage. Ils s'engagèrent ensembles, main dans la main. Mais au moment où il allait pénétrer dans l'enceinte, une voix de femme l'interpella:

\- **Ahem ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ?!**

Il sursauta de terreur et jeta un bref coup d'oeil puis se détendit. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait là avec une boîte de tickets et une sacoche ou elle rangeait de la monnaie.

\- Faut payer mon coco !

Le dresseur palpa ses poches et se mit à paniquer. Il avait laissé ses affaires chez Crépuscule et se sentait extrêmement idiot. La caissière ajouta :

\- C'est douze P$ par personne ! Y'a un supplément pour les pokémon de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix !

\- C'est que j'ai...

Rio fit un petit mouvement de la main et tendit une pièce d'or flambante neuve à la jeune femme qui s'exclama :

\- Hé c'est quoi ces pièces, j'ai jamais vu ça ici !

Rio fit un autre mouvement du poignet, faisant apparaître une seconde pièce derrière la première qu'elle fit légèrement coulisser avec le pouce.

\- Vous savez les monnaies étrangères y'a des taxes importantes dessus et ça fait des frais parce que...

Dans un reniflement d'exaspération Rio fit apparaître une troisième pièce et la caissière afficha un immense sourire :

\- Elle est drôlement forte votre copine, elle est prestidigitatrice ?

\- Ça vous regarde pas ! Râla Mike, inquiet de se faire remarquer.

\- Et voilà, deux place pour Monsieur et Madame Smith ! Fit la jeune femme en tendant deux tickets.

Rio s'en empara en fusillant la vendeuse du regard. Mike la tira par la main en chuchotant :

\- Dépêche, y'a déjà du monde, faut trouver une place.

\- Vendeuse-places escroc ! Ça pas valoir trois Shanix !

\- Je te rembourserai si c'est ça le problème, amène toi !

Ils s'avancèrent entre les rangées de gens assis aux sol avec leurs pokémon puis il indiqua discrètement une place :

\- Regarde là-bas, entre celui assis avec un Karaclée et l'autre avec son Gravalanch, il reste de la place si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça de la tête mais l'espace s'avéra plus restreint qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le Gravalanch du dresseur à leur droite prenant beaucoup de place.

\- Tu veux qu'on se mette ailleurs ou...

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon et s'assit en tailleur avant de tapoter ses cuisses dans un geste d'invitation. Étant donné qu'elle était plus grande que lui c'était plus commode qu'il prenne place sur ses jambes. Mais juste avant qu'il ne s'assoie, elle eéarta légèrement les jambes et il put se blottir dans le creux formé en repliant ses jambes contre lui. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du dresseur tandis que sa poitrine venait allègrement s'écraser contre son dos. Elle l'embrassa brièvement dans le coup en frôlant la peau grise claire du bout des dents.

Mike se mit à sourire instinctivement et quelques minutes plus tard, le film commençait. Lorsque le générique se fit entendre, il eut un petit pincement au cœur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à une époque révolue ou tout était plus simple. Cependant son âme d'enfant fut comblée et c'est avec un immense sourire et des larmes de joies qu'il resta fasciné jusqu'au bout. Une fois terminé, tout le monde se releva. Il était minuit passé et le dresseur s'étira en soupirant :

\- Pouah... Ça en valait la peine. Maintenant il va falloir rentrer sans se faire griller...

À son grand étonnement, Rio se jeta sur lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces et un minuscule diamant perla du coin d'un de ses yeux couleur rubis.

\- Tu pleures ?!

\- Je-moi heureuse...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Ami-de-je passer temps avec Je-moi. Vouloir ça depuis longtemps.

\- Oh.

\- Ombre-de-froid toujours première. Je-moi accepter mais Je-moi pas oser demander passer temps avec Ami-de-je...

Il caressa le visage de la femme en souriant et l'embrassa avec tendresse sans cesser son geste d'affection. En retour elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front en caressant sa tignasse puis le pressa délicatement contre lui. Motivée par le fait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, elle chuchota :

\- Ami-de-je avoir temps ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire et fit un clin d'oeil. Le dresseur hésitait:

\- Je ne sais pas, on est déjà partis de chez Crépuscule, si on traîne trop dehors on pourrait se faire griller et en plus demain il y a le concours de...

Rio plaqua son amant contre le mur d'une maison en pleine rue et plongea sa langue dans la bouche du garçon tout en lui caressant les épaules et le torse. Voyant qu'il ne protestait pas non plus, elle s'écarta de lui et lui tira la main en se mettant à courir. Il lui emboîta le pas en chuchotant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

\- Chhhh ! Ami-de-je suivre !

Il se laissa diriger pendant dix bonnes minutes et arrivèrent finalement dans un parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils se glissèrent entre les buissons pour pénétrer dans un bosquet d'arbres touffus. Elle aggripa son petit ami et le fit tomber au sol avant de se jeter sur lui. Mike se rendit compte qu'elle grondait légèrement, comme le prédateur affamé qui s'apprête à festoyer. Il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir langoureux lorsqu'elle se mit à lui lécher le cou en remontant jusque sous l'oreille.

Le début de leur ébat n'était pas passé inaperçu et un pokémon sauta sur une des branches juste au dessus d'eux. Ils s'immobilisèrent en guettant la frondaison, de peur que ce ne soit un pokémon lancé à leur recherche.

\- Capu Capu ! Capumain !

\- Ouf ! Soupira Mike en reconnaissant un pokémon sauvage.

Rio sauta brusquement en s'emparant de l'animal et le tint fermement par le cou. Le Capumain la vit sourire de toutes ses dents et se mit à paniquer

\- **CAPUCAPU ! CAPUUUUUUU !**

Mike se saisit de lui et d'un coup de mâchoîre, la nuque fut brisée, faisant retomber la large tête qui resta inerte. Mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son propre geste le dresseur murmura :

\- Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il alerte d'autres Capumain ou des dresseurs en sortie nocturne...

Rio ne répondit rien et approcha le cadavre de sa bouche. Elle y planta les dents et de sa ponction se mit à suinter un épais sang rouge clair. Étonné le dresseur chuchota :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriqué ?! Si tu avais faim j'aurais pu...

Elle lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et le bloqua contre l'arbre derrière eux. En pressant légèrement le corps sans vie, du sang se mit à couler dans le cou du dresseur. Rio pencha sa tête et lécha le sang lentement tout en mordillant légèrement la peau. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon puis elle recommença son geste mais de l'autre côté du cou.

L'odeur douce du sang et la proximité de Rio saturaient les sens du garçon et il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, réveillant en lui des sensations sauvages et qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer. Elle pressa une dernière fois le corps inanimé du Capumain et fit couler une grosse dose de sang dans sa bouche avant de jeter le cadavre dans les buissons. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tandis que le liquide tiède qui avait servi à faire vivre le pokémon circulait dans leurs bouches respectives, leurs langues allant et venant à se caresser mutuellement.

La femme sentit très rapidement l'intimité de son amant se manifester au sommet de sa forme et entreprit des mouvements de bassin en coulissant longuement dessus. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Mike se mit à griffer le sol et sa respiration s'emballait tandis que le son était passé du soupir au râle rauque. Dans les yeux noirs et rouges du dresseur, une lueur sembla s'allumer et elle sut qu'elle avait réveillé la part sauvage de son amant. Il se leva subitement et se déshabilla. Il saisit Rio sous les aisselles et la souleva contre lui. Il retroussa légèrement sa robe-pull et sa virilité fut accueillie par une cavité naturelle dégoulinante et presque frémissante.

Il s'engagea et elle poussa un feulement de plaisir avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du dresseur et d'y mordre de toutes ses forces. À sa grande surprise, la peau s'était durcie et malgré ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à la percer, ce qui l'encouragea à se déchaîner avec les morsures sur la chair de son dresseur. Elle sentait cette dague de chair fouiller son intérieur et sans rien à mordre elle aurait probablement rugi à en réveiller la ville toute entière. Peu à peu toute forme de raison la quitta et c'est dans un pur déchaînement d'excitation sauvage qu'elle laissa complètement cours à sa sauvagerie la plus brutale jusqu'alors réprimée.

Une attention qu'il reçut avec plaisir, renforçant alors l'intensité de son mouvement de va et vient.

À cet instant ils n'étaient plus qu'un déchaînement d'hormones dans une fureur sexuelle primaire carnassière, leurs chairs vibrantes dans un bouillonnement frénétique à la frontière ténue entre la part humaine et non humaine du garçon même si cela leur était complètement égal à présent. Tenant fermement le bassin de sa concubine, il tourna sur lui même et s'avança pour la bloquer contre le tronc d'arbre tout canalisant toute son énergie ainsi que son excitation dans de longs et lents mais néanmoins très puissants mouvements du bas-ventre.

Rio mordit alors de toutes ses forces dans la chair palpitante qui tressaillait sous sa langue tandis que Mike engageait désormais sa virilité aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Pendant près de vingt minutes ce ne furent que morsures et râles étouffés, jusqu'à ce que Rio soit prise d'un soubresaut violent qui lui arracha un hurlement de plaisir malgré la chair qu'elle pinçait entre ses dents pointues. Le dresseur émit un râle contenu et mordit également le cou à sa compagne en sifflant comme pour tenter de réguler sa respiration. Sans crier gare, il bascula en arrière avec la femme emprisonnant toujours sa virilité dans son entrejambe. Ils étaient tous deux trempés de sueur et haletaient comme si ils avaient couru le marathon de leur vie.

Elle se redressa un peu et mordit sauvagement toute la chair du cou du exposée tandis qu'elle faisait une dernière série de va et viens sur le bas ventre de son petit ami qui respirait bruyamment et se cachait désormais le regard de son bras synthétique. Essoufflé, il s'efforçait de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme mais son torse se soulevait encore à un rythme très rapide. Après dix minutes à se calmer, il finit par se rhabiller et rajusta ses habits. Ils rentrèrent près de la clôture du domicile de Crépuscule et Mike fixa la chambre d'un regard fixe tout en générant un portail. Ils passèrent à travers pour glisser sur l'épaisse couette. Moyade leur fit un petit signe et ils se glissèrent sous l'édredon en s'endormant presque dans la foulée, collés l'un à l'autre tandis qu'Ossatueur venait se loger dans le creux des genoux du garçon en ruminant de satisfaction.


	189. Chapitre 189: Mensonge

C'est Marjorie qui le réveilla de bon matin en toquant à la porte. Le dresseur tira la couette au dessus de sa tête en ronchonnant qu'il était encore trop tôt. La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre en annonçant qu'il était l'heure de se lever et de se préparer, le concours étant à dix heures du matin, il fallait être là bas à neuf heures.

Rio répondit qu'il arrivaient et la porte se referma. Mike soupira en grognant puis s'étira avant d'émerger du lit. Il se gratta le cou en baillant lorsque Exagide fit un signe d'un bras en pointant la garde de sa lame.

\- Quoi ? Fit le dresseur, l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- Ami-de-je devoir regarder miroir. Répondit Rio.

Il se positionna devant l'armoire et se rendit compte que son cou ainsi que le haut de son épaule de chair était couvert de traces de morsures et que la peau avait prit une vilaine teinte bleue nuit tandis que par endroit l'épiderme était copieusement dépecé. Si son amante n'avait pas percé la peau, elle l'avait joyeusement arrachée. Mike poussa un long soupir en tapant son front contre le miroir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la voix de Polly se fit entendre :

\- Allez zou, debout la dedans !

La poignée commença à s'abaisser mais Exagide vint se caler en dessous en bloquant ainsi la porte.

\- Hé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pourquoi je peux pas entrer ?! Fit sa petite amie depuis l'autre côté du panneau de bois massif.

\- Je... euh... Je suis tout nu !

\- Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu et en plus tu es avec Rio !

\- Elle... Elle dors encore !

\- Me dis pas que vous êtes entrain de vous grimper dessus de bon matin ! Arrête tes bêtises et ouvre moi !

Mike hésita un instant mais savait pertinemment que si Polly découvrait ça elle risquerait au mieux de se vexer au pire de se fâcher. Le concours n'étant que dans quelques heures ce n'était absolument pas le moment de la déconcentrer. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et Ossatueur sauta à son cou en masquant la chair de ses bras. Moyade posa une tentacule sur l'épaule, masquant ainsi la seconde zone. Exagide s'écarta tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Le dresseur ne bougea pas tandis que sa compagne secouait la tête :

\- Jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai jamais tué pour un moment de tendresse avec les autres !

Elle s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant sur le bouche :

\- Bonjour chéri ! C'est une journée très importante qui m'attends aujourd'hui. Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir accepté de me prêter à Crépuscule pour le concours.

\- Bah... C'est rien, elle est championne et euh tu a toujours voulu un ruban de compétition officielle, alors c'était l'occasion...

\- Merci. Fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais pourquoi Crépuscule plutôt que Kiméra ? C'est quand même la championne du type Spectre !

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que la numéro une mondiale depuis plusieurs années était selon moi un gage de qualité et de réussite. J'aime beaucoup Kiméra mais c'est l'éternelle deuxième...

\- Je vois. Répondit Mike, songeur. Et si elle gagne aujourd'hui ?

Polly se figea en écarquillant son oeil valide et se mit à siffler :

\- Ne commence pas avec ça ! J'ai pas passé près de deux semaines à m'entraîner comme une forcenée pour me planter ! C'est impossible ! Je vais gagner ! Si tu pense le contraire c'est que tu n'y crois pas et venant de toi je serais très déçue et...

Elle s'était légèrement gonflée et ses cheveux semblaient avoir pris du volume tandis que ses poings étaient devenus blancs aux jointures tant elle serrait fort. Mike tenta de désamorcer la situation :

\- Je disais juste ça comme ça hein ! On se détend ! Faut juste que tu comprenne que si ça ne marche pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu a encore toute la vie devant toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- J'ai envie que tu gagne mais ça ne dépends pas que de moi. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que tu ne peux pas tout maitriser. Parfois on gagne, parfois on perd.

Elle soupira longuement en posant son front sur le torse du garçon :

\- Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ajouta :

\- Ne traîne pas, je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien dans tous les cas.

\- Promis. Répondit le dresseur, souriant.

Polly quitta la pièce et il entendit ses pas dans les escaliers. Ossatueur le lâcha ainsi que Moyade. Il les remercia en murmurant puis constata que sa tunique était accrochée dans le couloir. Il s'en saisit en l'enfila, retrouvant une sensation de contact familier et rassurant. Il rentra un peu son cou et sa tête en s'assurant que son cou n'était pas visible. Le dresseur fit signe à ses pokémon et descendit.

Un somptueux petit déjeuner était apprêté sur la grande table du salon et Polly, Crépuscule, cynthia, Marjorie et Juliana étaient attablées en pleine discussion. Il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'il avait bravé l'interdiction malgré tout. Mike salua donc toutes les filles à table et s'assit tranquillement en respirant. Il avait pris toutes les précautions, après tout il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Il se beurra une baguette entière avant de la couvrir d'une épaisse couche de confiture de baie Remu et mordit dedans à pleines dents. L'association du pain frais, du beurre doux et et la confiture sucrée à un dosage parfait lui arrachèrent un petit moment de bonheur.

L'ancienne maître de Sinnoh fit alors un petit geste de la main sur la table et un petit objet brillant glissa jusqu'à lui. Il reconnut une des pièces d'or comme celles dont c'était servi Rio pour payer les places de cinéma. Sans lâcher son journal des yeux elle demanda :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Euh... Des sous ? J'ai été sage ? J'ai perdu une dent et c'est la Dedenne des dents qui me l'a échangée sous le coussin ?

La femme releva la tête tandis que toutes les filles présentes le regardaient en haussant les sourcils. Faisant un effort suprême pour ne pas montrer sa gêne il tenta de tourner ça à la plaisanterie en faisant un petit rire nerveux :

\- Haha, c'est un sou, c'est tout ce que je sais !

\- Cette pièce est en alliage d'or et d'acier. C'était la monnaie en cours il y a très longtemps à Unys. On appelle ça un Shanix.

\- Ah ben c'est chouette mais vous devriez la donner à Rio, c'est elle qui...

Cynthia fit glisser deux autres pièces dans sa direction avant d'ajouter :

\- Un Shanix équivaut à environ huit-cent P$.

\- O-ouah, ben, vous êtes riche alors.

\- Tu sais où je les ai trouvées ?

\- Dans un musée ? Répondit-il du tac au tac, sans se démonter.

\- Une guichetière de cinéma s'en est vantée, un de mes indics m'a fait remonter l'info.

\- Eh bien je présume que quelqu'un n'est pas à jour sur le système monétaire alors ! Ricana le dresseur.

\- La vendeuse m'a dit qu'elle les avait reçues d'une très belle femme étrangère portant une robe-pull rayée bleu et or.

Rio sursauta sur sa chaise, trahissant ainsi sa surprise. Cynthia plissa les yeux en sifflant :

\- La vendeuse a dit qu'il y avait une deuxième personne avec cette femme. Elle n'a pas pu voir le visage dans l'obscurité, mais elle affirme que c'était une voix d'homme.

Polly manqua de s'étrangler en mangeant une baie et fusilla son petit ami de son oeil valide, semblant promettre une colère sans bornes en cas d'aveu. Il savait très bien quelle menace avait proféré Cynthia et que sa compagne savait très bien quel risque planait au dessus de sa tête à lui. Sans carte de dresseur, Polly devenait illégale, donc le concours tombait à l'eau aussi. Mike soupira et répondit avec un aplomb incroyable :

\- J'ai fait sortir Rio en douce cette nuit. Je n'ai jamais vu le film et je lui ai demandé d'aller le voir pour me le raconter. Ce n'était pas moi avec elle.

L'incriminée cligna des yeux en fixant son amant, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Mais toujours stoïque, il continua :

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir mais elle avait le droit de sortir techniquement. Alors je l'ai aidée à sortir discrètement pour pas éveiller de soupçons.

\- Alors qui était le garçon avec elle ? Demanda Cynthia, perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien moi, peut être un mec qui lui plaisait ! Demandez lui si déjà elle est là !

Cynthia fixa Mike droit dans les yeux et ses traits se durcirent entre au possible puis elle annonça d'un ton sans équivoque :

\- Si j'ai la preuve que tu es sorti, ça va mal se passer pour toi. Tu sais ce que tu risque !

Le dresseur avala sa salive puis Crépuscule décréta :

\- Bien, il n'y a qu'à demander à Solaroc et Séléroc de lire sa mémoire, nous saurons exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Rio se mit à blêmir en regardant son dresseur, une lueur de détresse dans le regard. Les deux Pokémon furent libérés et s'approchèrent de lui. Cynthia interrompit le processus :

\- Stop.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vérifier ?

\- Si, mais il pourrait s'avérer imperméable à leur pouvoir ou même imaginer un faux souvenir pour mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas possible de mentir à Al et Angela pourtant.

\- Je suis convaincue qu'un demi-dieu descendant de Giratina en personne est capable de bien des choses. Nous allons vérifier la mémoire de Rio puisqu'elle est effectivement sortie cette nuit.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Mike se mit à réfléchir à toute allure mais les deux roches ambulantes étaient déjà sur son amante. Alors qu'elle levait les mains pour les toucher, une voix s'éleva :

\- Je peux confirmer que Mike a dormi ici.

Tout le monde se tourna en dévisageant Marjorie puis l'ancienne maître demanda:

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Parce que je suis rentrée dans sa chambre cette nuit.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire en allant dans sa chambre ?

Un silence extrêmement gênant s'installa tandis que Polly gonflait légèrement en fixant son petit ami d'un air furieux. Il secoua discrètement la tête dans un geste de négation mais elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Voyant que le malaise persistait, Marjorie ajouta :

\- Dans votre briefing, vous nous avez dit que la team Rocket était passée pendant que la femme faisait une sieste, j'ai simplement vérifié que tout était en ordre. Une vraie patrouille de protection doit normalement vérifier la sûreté de l'individu en continu, pas se contenter de surveiller une fenêtre et un couloir. En tant que supérieure, vous auriez dû le savoir madame. Fit-elle en s'adressant à Juliana.

\- Je... Ma foi c'est exact. Je ne peux pas vous reprocher d'avoir été trop professionnelle. Commenta sa supérieure.

\- En revanche je pourrais vous reprocher de ne pas avoir pris ce garçon au sérieux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! Fit Juliana, vexée et choquée à la fois.

\- Dès le départ vous avez émis une réserve et un jugement envers ce garçon. C'est certes un hybride mais c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'Alexandre et les autres pourris qui rongeaient l'image des Rangers comme la gangrène attaque un membre, ont été éjectés.

\- Hein ? Mais quel rapport avec...

\- Le dresseur qui a tenu tête au Méga Tyranocif d'Alexandre à Kalos, c'était lui.

Juliana manqua de s'étrangler en buvant une gorgée de café et suspendit son geste avant de regarder Cynthia :

\- Alors... c'est lui ?!

\- Oui. Répondit la femme, impassible.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?!

\- Parce que c'est désormais une information classée secret défense car ça concerne le corps des Rangers. Votre seule mission était de faire des patrouilles sans poser la moindre question. Mais visiblement il y a des personnes qui ont discuté.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi... Commença Juliana à l'attention du dresseur, extrêmement embarrassée.

Mike fit un geste de la main en ne précisant que c'était rien puis la conversation dévia tranquillement vers d'autres sujets tandis que Seleroc et Solaroc regagnaient leur place aux côtés de leur dresseuse. Crépuscule se leva en frappant des mains et annonça d'une voix forte:

\- Bon, tout ça c'est bien gentil mais il y a un concours à remporter !

Elle fixa le dresseur dans les yeux sans ciller, essayant de sonder son visage pour voir si il trahissait de l'inquiétude ou quoi que ce soit mais ses traits restèrent parfaitement neutres. Tout le monde s'habilla et l'ancienne maître donna les consignes :

\- Très bien, tous les pokémon dans leurs Pokéball.

\- Tous ? Demanda Mike, étonné.

\- Tous. Il faut offrir le moins de cibles possibles. J'irais en premier avec Crépuscule, vous suivrez treize minutes après. Mike au milieu, Juliana à sa gauche et Marjorie à sa droite. Vous restez groupés à moins d'un mètre cinquante les uns des autres. Au moindre problème vous déclenchez le protocole de survie, on ne prends pas de risques. C'est la Team Rocket et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour s'en prendre à lui. On est bon ?

\- Chef, oui chef ! Aboya Juliana en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Euh, c'est Cynthia votre chef ? Demanda Mike, interloqué.

\- Évidemment !

\- Et le général alors ?

\- Le corps des Rangers est sous les ordres des maîtres régionaux, il n'y a qu'eux qui sont au dessus du général, donc si ils donnent des ordres, on les applique à la lettre.

\- Et si demain Cynthia vous demande d'envahir Hoenn et d'arrêter Pierre Rochard, vous faites quoi ? Demanda Mike, amusé.

\- Je... Euh... C'est une question que je ne me suis jamais posée en fait. Ce serait inconcevable qu'un maître nous demande de...

\- Alors ce serait le décret de la loi martiale. Fit l'ex-maître en soupirant.

\- Ce qui veux dire ? insista Mike, subitement intéressé.

\- Que Pierre Rochard est déclaré hors-la-loi et que j'ai toute autorité pour le démettre de ses fonctions.

\- Mais qui pourrait s'interposer face à vous, Cynthia ?

\- Légalement, le conseil des maîtres est censé convenir de ce genre de décisions en réunion extraordinaire.

\- Donc quoi qu'il arrive, le général doit répondre présent ?

\- Exact.

\- Et si il refuse parce qu'il se rends compte que vous avez pété une pile et que vous tentez juste de prendre le contrôle d'Hoenn ?

\- Mais jamais je ne...

\- Supposons.

\- Insubordination. Le général est alors mis à pied et je deviens la seule dirigeante du corps des Rangers sans personne au dessus.

Polly et Rio fixèrent Mike qui souriait en dévoilant ses dents pointues, ce qui lui donnait l'air du carnassier se préparant au bain de sang. Les deux Rangers se regardèrent d'un air perplexe tandis que Cynthia soupirait longuement. Crépuscule ordonna le départ et Juliana appuya sur un boitier à sa ceinture en parlant d'un ton solennel :

\- Très bien, équipe Perle en mouvement. Diamant en retrait départ dans treize minutes.

Crépuscule et Cynthia quittèrent la villa tandis que Mike éclatait de rire en rappellant ses pokémons.

\- **Pffffffrrrrtttt hahahahahaha !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'étonna Marjorie.

\- " _équipe Perle !_ " " _équipe Diamant !_ " Fit le dresseur en imitant la voix de Juliana.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de comique ?

\- C'est complètement idiot ! Pourquoi pas Rouge Feu et Vert Feuille tant que vous y êtes ! Hahahahahaha ! Diamant et Perle, hahahahahaha ! Ouh... Ça fait du bien de rire un peu...

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà ! En espérant avoir un peu éclairci la fonction des Jenny et des Ranger, pour ceux qui ne voient pas trop où je veux en venir essayez de voir les Jenny comme la police et les Rangers comme l'armée, je voulais vraiment que les Rangers ne soient pas juste une bande d'hurluberlus qui campent dans les bois par amour de la nature. J'ai eu cette idée en jouant à pokémon Y, au nord d'Illumis quant on part pour Romant-sous-bois y'a pleins de Rangers dans les marais et je trouvais ça dommage qu'on ne justifie pas leur présence autre que "je suis en patrouille !". Je veux dire, surveiller les buissons et cueillir des champignons ça demande pas non plus des compétences de fou. Je me suis dit qu'un branche de l'armée en charge des éco-systèmes serait intéressant, d'ou l'inclusion des divisions. Big up à qui trouvera la référence aux comics TransFormers dans ce chapitre!_


	190. Chapitre 190: Loge

La coordinatrice de concours et l'ancienne maître de Sinnoh marchaient tranquillement côte à côte, chacune semblant plongée dans ses pensées. Ce fut crépuscule qui interrompit le silence mutuel :

— Tu le vois en maître ?

— Qui, Mike ?

— Évidemment !

— Je... Je ne sais pas.

— Tu le pense incapable ?

— Il est plutôt borné, je le vois arriver au conseil quatre mais...

— Non, je parlais en tant que maître régional.

— Mike à la tête d'une région ?! Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Tout à fait sérieuse.

— Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, mais de toute façon il y a un protocole d'éligibilité, être maître à titre honoraire ne donne pas les rênes à n'importe qui. Je doute sincèrement qu'il remplisse les aptitudes nécessaires !

— Il cache bien son jeu mais il est loin d'être idiot. Encore un peu naïf par certains points et trop arrogant sur d'autres mais je suis convaincue qu'avec la bonne formation et la bonne motivation, il ferait un excellent maître.

Cynthia se mit à réfléchir en imaginant Giratina derrière un bureau entrain d'essayer de tenir un stylo pour signer des papiers et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle répondit à son interlocutrice :

— Vous devez avoir raison mais pour le moment c'est inconcevable. De plus imaginez le scandale ! Un Hybride à la tête d'une région ! C'est une révolte garantie. Au mieux il se fait éjecter, au pire il est pendu en public.

— Je doute qu'ils ne s'en prennent à...

— Les mentalités sont encore très arriérées dans le grand pays. En ville c'est plus ou moins monnaie courante et il y a une sorte de silence tacite sur les relations humain-pokémon, mais si vous sortez dans la campagne vous trouverez vite des gens qui vous accueillent à coups de bâtons si vous leur parlez de sentiments et de pokémon.

— J'ai comme l'impression que même si Mike parvient à devenir maître, rien ne sera facile pour lui...

— Le soucis c'est que tant que cette menace pèse sur sa tête, je ne peux pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi. 

Cyntia parut soudainement très préoccupée. La femme qui l'accompagnait hésita mais finit par la sortir de sa réflexion :

— C'est difficile hein ?

— De quoi ?

— De ne pas craquer.

— Craquer pour quoi ?!

— Pour lui.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Répondit l'ex-maître en se vexant.

— Il a quelque chose. C'est indéniable. De plus je crois savoir qu'il vous rappelle quelqu'un.

La femme ne répondit rien mais Crépuscule ne doutait absolument pas d'avoir touché un point sensible. La marche fut interrompue par le bruit électronique du Talkie-Walkie :

" _Diamant en mouvement, arrivée prévue dans vingt-deux minutes._ "

Elle décrocha l'appareil en répondant :

" _Ici Perle, reçu cinq sur cinq. Soyez prudentes, terminé._ "

" _Ici diamant. Toujours, madame. Terminé._ "

Le chuintement cessa tandis que les deux femmes rejoignaient l'immense salle de concours ou une foule massive se pressait déjà devant les grilles dans un brouhaha joyeux. Puis elles prirent l'entrée V.I.P avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

À la villa de Crépuscule, Mike venait de remonter sa capuche et venait de mettre son masque miroir, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'une sorte de spectre sans visage. Pour couronner le tout, il appuya sur le mécanisme et la couleur passa du noir à l'imitation de fourrure gris foncé. Les deux Rangers s'immobilisèrent, leurs mains prête à lancer leurs Pokéball. Juliana campa sa position fermement en grondant :

— C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

— Oula, on se calme ! Fit le dresseur en levant les mains.

— À quoi tu joue ?!

— C'est pour passer inaperçu !

— comment ça ?!

Mike changea la couleur de sa tenue au noir et retira le masque en faisant une grimace plutôt effrayante avant de répondre :

— Ça c'est la personne recherchée par la team Rocket.

Il remit sa dissimulation faciale et repassa à la fourrure gris carbone. 

— Ça c'est ce qui vous accompagne. Fit une voix légèrement modifiée via le masque.

— Oh. Fit Marjorie, épatée.

— Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas idiot, en effet. Fit sa chef en se détendant lentement.

Mike rajusta son sac à dos sous la tunique et leva la main en ne laissant dépasser que son pouce :

— Paré pour le voyage.

Juliana secoua la tête en soupirant puis le trio se mit en marche en direction de la salle de concours. Pour éviter d'être trop voyants, ils prirent un petit détour en évitant la rue principale lorsque c'était possible. Mais en arrivant près de la salle de concours, toutes les rues étaient noires de monde. Juliana pesta :

— Merde ! On aurait dû partir en premier ! On est coincés !

— Il va falloir traverser la foule... Soupira Marjorie.

— C'est risqué, avec son accoutrement il va vite attirer l'attention. Si il y a des gens de la Team Rocket dans la foule ça pourrait tourner à l'émeute, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un mouvement de panique. Si des gens font sortir leurs pokémon il va y avoir des morts, je refuse de prendre le risque.

— il n'a qu'à y aller seul ?

— Trop risqué aussi.

Mike recula de quelque pas en levant la tête puis il demanda de son étrange voix : 

— Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Juliana, suspecte.

— Si vous me faites confiance, dites simplement oui, c'est tout.

Marjorie accepta immédiatement mais sa collègue toisa le masque ou se reflétait son propre visage. Il tendit un bras en avant en murmurant :

— S'il vous plaît. 

Elle sentit sa volonté se courber et se sentit soudainement en confiance comme si elle pouvait lui confier sa vie. Il leur fit signe en indiquant un escalier d'évacuation attenant à un petit immeuble. Ils grimpèrent rapidement et arrivèrent sur le toit. D'en haut la foule était encore plus impressionnante. Des dizaines et des dizaines de pokémon volaient ça et là, et l'entrée ne filtrait que les gens les uns après les autres. Mike demanda : 

— Y'a combien ? Cinquante mètres à tout casser ?

— À peu près. Confirma Juliana.

— Très bien.

Il se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée et s'arrêta au rebord du toit. Marjorie écarquilla les yeux et se mit à paniquer :

— Non non non ! Ne fait pas...

Mais à une vitesse fulgurante, Mike venait de sprinter, devenant une vague silhouette foncée en mouvement. Il saisit les rangers à leur ceinturon et en prenant appui sur le rebord, il saura le plus fort et le plus loin possible.

Ce fut une ombre étrange qui survola la foule, accompagné d'une clameur de stupeur, tout le monde levant la tête pour voir cette chose qui semblait défier la gravité. Le dresseur redressa les deux jeunes filles de toutes ses forces et ils manquèrent de peu de s'encastrer dans la clôture entourant le bâtiment. Il y eut un choc sourd et un petit cratère se forma là où il avait atterri en plein dans le gazon. Lorsqu'il se redressa, une cohorte de pokémon forma une muraille circulaire autour d'eux tandis que des Rangers arrivaient, prêts à chasser les intrus.

Juliana se redressa, livide, tandis que Marjorie restait accroupie en fixant le sol des yeux, tentant d'accepter l'idée qu'elle avait fait un vol plané de presque cinquante mètres sans toucher le sol.

— C-c'est bon, nous... Nous sommes l'équipe Diamant. Confirma Juliana en titubant.

Les pokemon s'écartèrent tandis qu'un Ranger fixait Mike du regard en marmonnant :

— Protocole de sécurité... Dangereux...gros risque...

Mike retira légèrement son masque en fusillant le ranger du regard :

— Dans tous les cas il y avait un risque, elles l'ont accepté. Tout le monde est en vie et je suis à l'intérieur du périmètre, point final.

L'homme tiqua en voyant le visage gris et les yeux rouges et noirs, mais le dresseur remit son masque tandis que dans son dos, la foule applaudissait le spectacle auquel elle avait pu assister. Il y eut des doigts pointés et une rumeur se mit à enfler.

— L'entrée c'est par où ? Demanda le dresseur.

Le ranger pointa une double porte gardée et il s'y hâta, suivi par les deux femmes. Juliana saisit son Talkie-Walkie en annonçant :

" _Ici équipe Diamant, le bijou est dans l'écrin. Je répète, le bijou est dans l'écrin._ "

" _Équipe Perle reçu cinq sur cinq, bon spectacle. Terminé._ "

La chef du duo de Rangers éteignit complètement l'appareil et tira brusquement Mike par la tunique. 

— Hé ! Où vous allez ?! La salle c'est par là !

— Sauf que tu a accès à la loge V.I.P.

— Hein ?!

— Dépêche toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! 

Sans dire un mot de plus il monta par un escalier dissimulé pour arriver dans une loge isolée au sommet des gradins, donnant une vue imprenable sur le spectacle. Tout dans cet endroit respirait le luxe et l'opulence. Moquette bleue aux reflets verts, canapés en vrai cuir, bar avec personnel, réfrigérateur et un énorme buffet garni de nourriture allant des paniers de baies aux petits fours élaborés à la pincette. Nourriture spéciale pour pokémon selon leurs types primaires.

Son escorte le quitta pour rejoindre un Ranger au fond de la salle. C'était un homme à la constitution impressionnante. Si son uniforme ressemblait un peu à celui d'un Ranger, il n'en abordait pas le rouge traditionnel et se contentait d'un brun semblable à la couleur d'un tronc d'arbre. Il portait une bandoulière allant de son épaule gauche à sa ceinture de son côté droit et six emplacements à boutons pression témoignaient de compartiments pour Pokéball.

Une impressionnante cicatrice barrait le visage de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il avait une petite moustache poivre et sel et son dos raide attestait d'un âge avancé quoiqu'encore probablement suffisamment fort pour pouvoir flanquer une raclée à mains nues à beaucoup de monde. Ses muscles étaient secs et saillants et ses yeux balayaient la pièce sans relâche. Il croisa le visage du dresseur et ce dernier fut troublé par le fait que l'homme semblait le fixer droit dans les yeux malgré le masque miroir qui les séparaient. Intrigué, il retira sa protection faciale mais au moment où Mike comptait s'approcher pour poser une question, une main tomba sur son épaule et une voix familière s'exprima : 

— Ah te voilà enfin mon garçon !

Surpris et héberlué, Mike cligna des yeux deux fois avant de reconnaître Pierre Rochard qui se tenait aux côtés d'une jeune fille habillée de rouge avec un short blanc ainsi qu'un noeud rouge et blanc énorme au dessus d'un visage souriant encadré par deux longues mèches brunes. Rochard fit un petit geste de la main vers la fille et présenta fièrement : 

— Je... je te présente celle qui partage ma vie, Flora May.

— Enchantée ! Fit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— E-enchanté... Répondit Mike, toujours surpris par le couple improbable qui lui faisait face.

Elle devait avoir le même age que lui, peut-être moins. Ses traits juvéniles étaient désarmants de sympathie et le garçon mit un certain temps à la lâcher du regard tant il était surpris. Pierre Rochard avança sa main vers celle synthétique du dresseur qui lui faisait face en demandant : 

— Tu permets que j'y jette un oeil ?

— Ah, euh, ouais. Allez-y. Fit Mike en remontant sa manche.

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation de surprise et resta ébahie en voyant le bras mécanique. Le PDG de Devon palpa délicatement les articulations en inspectant les moindres détails. D'un air amusé il chuchota :

— Je vois que tu a trouvé le petit bonus que je t'ai incorporé !

— Oui, c'est très pratique je dois l'avouer.

— Et en tant qu'utilisateur de ton bras, comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? Pas de blocage ou de gêne ?

— Non non, tout va bien.

— En tout cas je vois que tu a gardé une santé de fer ! Fit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Flora. 

Cette dernière pouffa de rire tandis que Mike restait sidéré que le bonhomme maniaque qu'il avait connu soit aussi détendu et fasse des blagues pareilles. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit et Crépuscule arriva, accompagnée d'Ectoplasma et de son Lougaroc. Elle remarqua immédiatement Pierre Rochard avec la jeune fille et plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais tout en rajustant ses lunettes. Elle s'approcha de Mike et l'entraîna par le poignet en déclarant à Pierre d'un ton sec : 

— Je te l'emprunte mais je constate que tu a apporté de la distraction pour t'occuper.

Ils s'avancèrent et son Pokémon vint le rejoindre. Il serra Polly dans ses bras en chuchotant : 

— C'est le grand jour ! Accroche toi, je suis convaincu que tu y arrivera !

— Tu parle je suis presque entrain de me pisser dessus tellement je suis terrorisée ! J'ai vu Kiméra répéter, c'est pas du haut niveau c'est de la putain de perfection ! Siffla t'elle à l'oreille de son dresseur.

En la caressant il sentit qu'elle était extrêmement tendue et nerveuse et il s'inquiéta de l'incidence que ça pourrait avoir sur le concours. Afin de la détendre il rajouta à voix basse : 

— Si tu me trouve un coin où on peut être tranquilles, je m'occupe de te relaxer !

Elle fut secouée d'un rire aigu et nerveux qui le fit sursauter tellement c'était pas naturel venant d'elle. Il demanda à Crépuscule : 

— Je... Je peux lui faire un cadeau ?

— Ça dépends c'est quoi ?

— Une petite bricole pour faire joli...

Il tira de sa tunique une décoration couleur ivoire. C'était une fleur aux pétales un peu grossiers posée sur une dentition également d'ivoire. Un peu gêné il la présenta à Polly : 

— C'est pas très joli mais c'est moi qui l'ai faite avec un morceau de la défense du Mammochon que j'ai ramenée. Je suis pas sculpteur pro et j'ai encore de l'entrainement à faire mais je voulais vraiment t'offrir quelque chose pour t'encourager. Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter, hein, c'était vraiment juste pour...

Elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et il sentit qu'elle pleurait en chuchotant :

— Tu es vraiment un gros idiot romantique, espèce de baie Nanab, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en la caressant et posa la décoration dans la fourrure. Crépuscule interrompit leur session : 

— Bien, faut qu'on y aille maintenant !

Les deux amoureux relâchèrent leur étreinte et le garçon souhaita bonne chance à son pokémon. Il sursauta en se retournant. L'homme en uniforme brun se tenait tout près de lui. Mike avait beau être ce qu'il était, cet homme l'impressionnait beaucoup et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un de neutre le mettait autant mal à l'aise. Juliana fit les gros yeux au dresseur et il lut plus ou moins sur ses lèvres : " _ne fait pas l'idiot._ " Le dresseur toussa en se tenant droit et demanda : 

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Ça devrait aller.

L'homme plongea son regard dans le sien et Mike le soutient sans broncher. Les deux yeux d'un gris acier qui le scrutaient étaient le genre d'yeux qui avaient vécu et qui avaient probablement du voir bien plus de chose que la moyenne au cours de toute une vie. Néanmoins Mike ne cilla pas et rendit le regard à celui qui le fixait sans dévier d'un millimètre. Là où le dresseur n'avait pas fait attention c'est qu'un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce, toutes les personnes présentes fixant ce duo qui s'évaluait du regard. D'une voix grave, celui en uniforme demanda : 

— C'était ton pokémon ?

— Ectoplasma m'appartient, en effet.

— Des badges ? Combien ?

— Sept. Tous gagnés honnêtement. Bientôt le huitième.

— Et le bras ? Fit-il en désignant la prothèse d'un mouvement du menton.

— Arraché lors d'un incident. Remplacé par ça.

— Et la jambe ?

Mike releva sa tunique et la jambe de son pantalon en déclarant : 

— Perdue au même moment, remplacée aussi. 

L'homme resta silencieux mais continuait de fixer le dresseur du regard. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis il tourna le dos à Mike et quitta la loge. Le dresseur se détendit en soupirant tandis que Juliana s'approchait : 

— C'était le général Wiebke, chef de toutes les divisions Rangers.

— Quoi c'était votre boss ?!

— Exact.

— Pas commode le mec... fit-il en frissonnant.

— Il est pas là pour faire ami-ami.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée... Il n'aurait pas dû être ici aujourd'hui, je suis étonnée qu'il ai fait le déplacement.

— Comment il est au courant pour ma jambe ?! Le bras Pierre l'a inspecté devant tout le monde, mais presque personne ne sait pour ma jambe.

— Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il était là...

— Si j'apprends qu'il bosse en secret pour la Team Rocket je suis mal parce qu'à mon avis il me démonte en levant le petit doigt...

— Oui, il est très impressionnant.

Les lumières de la salle de concours s'éteignirent et une femme entra dans la loge en distribuant des boitier avec deux boutons à tous les occupants et elle repartit. Mike demanda :

— C'est quoi ?

— Un boitier de vote. Fit remarquer Marjorie.

— Mais... Y'a un jury officiel la en bas devant la scène !

— L'épreuve est calculée avec les votes du jury et le pourcentage du public.

— Je vais devoir voter ?!

— Il y a deux participants vous ne pouvez voter que pour l'un d'eux.

— Je vois.

En son for intérieur, Mike refusait d'avance de voter car même si il souhaitait que Polly gagne, il avait énormément de peine pour Kiméra qui n'avait jamais fait la première place. Posant discretement le boitier sous sa tunique, il prit place sur un des canapés, la foule se tut et la scène s'éclaira. Le spectacle allait commencer.


	191. Chapitre 191: Concours

**Note de l'auteur:** _Musique, maestro ! La musique du numéro de Crépuscule est " Fire Youngman" issue de l'OST d'Ace Combat 2. La musique du numéro de Kiméra est "Dynapolis" également issue de l'OST d'Ace Combat 2._

* * *

Un immense rideau rouge sombre s'écarta tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent au profit d'un spot qui illuminait une masse gris sombre. Polly tourna sur elle même et fit face au public dans un rugissement théâtral pour lequel la foule applaudit bruyamment.

Une musique commença à se faire entendre tandis qu'une Sucreine, un Lougaroc, un Seleroc, un Solaroc et un Azumarill apparurent autour de l'Ectoplasma.

Le pokémon spectre forma une énorme Ball'ombre et la tira droit devant elle, comme si elle visait le public. Sucreine fit un triple salto en passant au dessus de la Ball'ombre. Les mains sur les hanches, elle lança son attaque Botte Sucrette déviant ainsi le projectile de son chemin initial. Lougaroc ejecta un bout de rocher qui immobilisa la boule sombre. Polly sembla brièvement se recroqueviller sur elle-même puis des étincelles lumineuses jaillirent en jet au dessus d'elle, faisant exploser la Ball'ombre dans un feu d'artifice spectaculaire, teinté de toutes les couleurs du spectre lumineux.

La musique marqua une pause tandis que la foule se déchaînait en applaudissements et en cris d'encouragement. Cependant dans la loge, Mike semblait soucieux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Polly capable de faire ça. Cependant il entendit Flora May chuchoter au maître d'Hoenn:

— Une attaque Éclat Magique effectuée à la perfection !

Le dresseur se tortilla sur son siège en réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais appris cette attaque à Polly. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse encore plus y réfléchir, Seleroc et Solaroc se mirent à tournoyer autour de Polly et elle s'éleva dans les airs, entourée d'un halo rose. Elle fit une petite Ball'ombre enrobée elle aussi de cette nuance rose bonbon et qui vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Plusieurs petites Ball'ombres furent ainsi accumulées en se collant les unes aux autres en formant une couronne. Cette dernière se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, devenant un disque rose néon teinté de lumière noire.

Ectoplasma fit un bond en l'air et sauta dessus. Le disque fusa soudainement et Polly fila au dessus de la foule dans un vrombissement aigu laissant derrière elle une traînée de paillettes d'un violet sombre. L'ensemble glissait dans l'air comme un improbable exercice de surf surnaturel mais du plus bel effet. Mike vit brièvement Polly passer devant lui puis elle sauta sur scène tandis que le disque continuait de voler tout seul.

Azumarill lança l'attaque Bulle d'eau sur Ectoplasma et elle se retrouva englobée d'une fine bulle colorée. Sucreine fit éclater la bulle qui détrempa la prisonnière dedans. Le poil humide, le pokémon de Mike s'approcha du pokémon aquatique et lui tint les mains fermement. Ils s'élevèrent alors en tournant comme si ils étaient dans une centrifugeuse, et la vitesse atteinte fut exceptionnelle au point qu'il ne restait plus qu'un disque Bleu et Gris qui vint à la rencontre du disque rose.

Dans une gigantesque explosion qui fit vibrer toute la salle et souffla les spectateurs dans leur siège, un déluge d'étincelles fusa dans des sifflements suraigus, Ectoplasma et Azumarill retombèrent sur scène. Lougaroc se redressa en position bipède et souleva Seleroc ainsi Solaroc au dessus de lui, chacun sur une de ses pattes. Sucreine effectua un saut majestueux et se receptionna debout les jambes écartées, l'une sur Solaroc l'autre sur Seleroc. Azumarill grimpa sur ses compagnons et se tint bien droit sur Sucreine. Polly se hissa ensuite à son tour au-dessus de lui, le tout formant une incroyable tour en lévitation au dessus de la scène. Ectoplasma fit un tour complet sur elle même et tira une Ball'ombre et un Bom'beurk tandis que les particules en suspension dans la salle s'enflammèrent subitement dans un rugissement assourdissant, formant brièvement la silhouette d'un méga Ectoplasma.

La musique s'arrêta tout seule tandis que les pokémons sautaient sur scène en formant une ligne. Il y eut un bref silence et ce fut un déferlement hystérique et enthousiaste si impressionnant que Mike se demandait si la salle n'allait pas s'écrouler. Les gens sautaient sur place en trépignant des jambes et en hurlant comme des possédés. Le présentateur monta sur scène tandis que Crépuscule venait prendre place aux côtés de Polly. Il alluma son micro en s'exclamant:

— Eh bien eh bien crépuscule ! Voilà un numéro bien plus punchy et spectaculaire qu'à votre habitude !

— Il faut se renouveler parfois, sinon on est vite oubliés.

— Cet Ectoplasma est époustouflant ! Malgré le handicap d'un oeil en moins, tout à été effectué impeccablement ! Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel pokémon ? Un pied-de-nez à Kiméra ou une tentative de jouer sur son terrain ?

— C'est un adorable dresseur qui me l'a prêté. C'est la première fois que j'opère un numéro aussi complexe, je suis ravie que ça ait aussi bien fonctionné !

— Impressionnant en effet ! Maintenant les notes des quatre juges !

Chacun pressa un bouton à son pupitre et les quatre affichages du tableau de score s'illuminèrent à la suite en affichant dix, dix, neuf et dix. Le présentateur leva son chapeau en s'exclamant :

— C'est un score hallucinant presque parfait ! Kiméra va devoir se surpasser pour tenter de rivaliser ! Mesdames et Messieurs, c'était la coordinatrice de concours Crépuscule !

Les gens se levèrent pour applaudir tandis que les pokémon saluèrent avant de disparaître avec la femme derrière le rideau.

— Et maintenant cher public, Kiméra !

Une nouvelle ovation accueillit la championne du type Spectre d'Unionpolis. Elle salua la foule tandis que trois pokémon apparaissaient. Son Grodrive jaillit de la foule qui poussa une clameur de surprise. Des objets jaillirent des murs de part et d'autres et un Golemastoc se forma sur scène, toujours devant un public impressionné. Et une bourrasque d'air glacial siffla et dans un éclatement de neige, une Momartik apparut.

Kiméra salua la foule avec un grand sourire et Golemastoc tira un gigantesque seau d'une ouverture dans la scène. Grodrive plongea dedans en gonfla au point de devenir plus gros que le porteur du seau. En lévitant et en s'aidant de ses ailerons dorés, il s'avança au dessus de la foule et tourna en rond. Une minuscule bruine ultra fine se disperça, mais Momartik souffla alors de toutes ses forces et la bruine se changea brusquement en une neige scintillante et critalline, arrachant une expression de stupeur à la foule qui tendait les bras pour saisir cette neige rutilante et d'une douceur incroyable au toucher.

Grodrive retourna au dessus de la scène, n'ayant perdu qu'un tiers de son volume. D'un coup, il y eut une détonation et l'eau coula d'en dessous de lui, mais gelée instantanément par le pokémon sur scène formant ainsi une pyramide de neige qui fut promptement bâtie par Golemastoc, répliquant ainsi la salle de concours d'Uniopolis au détail près. La foule se mit à applaudir en poussant des sifflements d'encouragements mais l'immense pokémon golem fit exploser la construction. Le pokémon flottant saisit les débris un par un pour les lancer sur scène en les empilant. Le silence retomba et les trois pokémons se jetèrent dessus en tâtonnant à divers endroits et semblant sculpter quelque chose à la hâte.

Ils s'interrompirent en découvrant une structure étrange et plutôt moche qui laissa le public perplexe. Alors que tous le monde se regardait sans comprendre, Kiméra frappa le sol de la scène du talon et la neige se cassa par endroits, dévoilant une gigantesque sculpture de Kiméra qui avait exactement la même pose de la femme. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements lorsque Golemastoc pulvérisa la statue de neige. Momartik aspira alors toute la neige tandis que des petits objets colorés tombaient dans le public. Les gens regardèrent d'un air étonnés les petits bâtonnets bleus et blancs lorsque la femme leva les bras en s'exclamant :

\- Now très cher Public, mangez !

Les gens les mirent en bouche et il y eut une exclamation générale, les bâtonnets étaient des petits bonbons acidulés qui avaient été dissimulés dans l'eau et ayant servi de structure pour les constructions. Ce fut une ovation debout tandis que le jury délibérait entre eux. Le présentateur s'avança en ouvrant son micro :

— **Fantabuleux !** Je crois que je n'avais pas mangé d'aussi savoureux bonbons depuis mon enfance, un numéro savoureux à n'en pas douter ! Maintenant, le vote du jury !

Ils procédèrent à la même manoeuvre qu'auparavant et le score s'afficha. Dix, neuf, dix et dix. L'homme ajusta son chapeau en s'exclamant :

— Incroyable, c'est un ex-aequo pour les deux candidates ! Maintenant chers spectateurs, c'est à vous de décider !

Les gens tirèrent leur boîtiers en appuyant sur le bouton de leur candidat favori. Dans la loge, Mike se rajusta nerveusement sur son siège, une main sous la tunique qui grattait nerveusement le plastique couvrant l'electronique de l'engin de vote. Le score s'ajusta en pourcentages au dessus des deux équipes. Il eut un regard sidéré en voyant subitement un double score de cinquante s'afficher. Le public poussa un cri de stupeur tandis que Kiméra et Crépuscule ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le présentateur retira son chapeau en parlant d'une voix calme:

— Eh bien voilà qui est inédit ! Un ex-aequo parfait entre les deux votes ! Je ne sais pas si... Ah attendez, on me signale dans l'oreillette qu'un boitier n'a pas été activé ! **Quelqu'un dans la salle n'a pas voté !**

Mike se figea de terreur dans la loge, c'était lui qui n'avait pas voté en pensant que les autres votes valideraient une gagnante. Il avait le pouvoir de faire gagner l'une ou l'autre. Son coeur et son esprit se déchiraient entre l'envie d'offrir le succès à Kiméra après toutes ces années en grande deuxième, mais il imaginait les larmes de Polly si elle échouait. Sous sa tunique, sa main tremblait énormément et il se mit à paniquer en ne sachant que faire. Tout le monde dans la salle et dans la loge regardait partout en espérant voir qui était la personne n'ayant pas voté. Il murmura pour lui même :

— _Désolé Kiméra._

Il pressa le bouton et le score de Crépuscule passa à quarante-neuf virgule quatre-vingt dix-neuf et celui de Kiméra à cinquante virgule zéro un pourcent.

Complètement livide, Mike sortit discrètement son boitier et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tenu à l'envers, validant ainsi Kiméra au lieu de Crépuscule. Il se leva d'un bond en se collant à la fenêtre. Avec l'estomac noué il vit le visage de Polly se décomposer tandis qu'elle restait figée sur scène. Mal à l'aise il murmura :

— Non non non non non ! Merde ! Merde !

— Un soucis mon garçon ? Demanda Pierre Rochard, étonné.

Mike n'osa pas le regarder en face et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. À cause d'une erreur idiote, il avait privé Polly d'un de ses rêves. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Kiméra gagnante mais il savait qu'il allait ramasser Polly en miettes et juste avant le huitième badge, ça tombait vraiment mal. Le présentateur tira un écrin de sa veste de costume et lança dans son micro :

— Eh bien il est temps d'offrir à la gagnante ce qui lui revient de droit !

Un spot illumina Kiméra qui affichait un air radieux, les larmes aux yeux. L'homme approcha le ruban mais elle saisit le micro des mains du stentor en lançant :

— **Hey dear public ! Comment ça va ?**

Il y eut un silence et Rochard se leva de son siège en demandant :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?!

Elle prit le ruban en le regardant de près et continua:

— C'est le solstice ribbon ! Enfin après toutes ces années il est dans my hand ! J'ai gagné ! Mais... Someone le mérite bien plus que moi ici.

Les gens dans la foule se redressèrent dans leur siège, sidérés par le comportement de la championne. Le présentateur tenta d'intervenir :

— Une minute, vous ne pouvez pas...

— **Psssht, silence talk boy ! Lumière, suivez !**

Elle s'approcha d'Ectoplasma en dévisageant la foule.

— Ce Gengar juste ici est very strong. Il y a deux semaines elle n'avait jamais fait de real contest. Elle a travaillé comme une folle pour pouvoir vous offrir ce show, je pense que ça mérite quelques congratulations !

Elle commença à applaudir tandis que la foule l'imitait rapidement, chacun se levant pour un succès retentissant dans toute la salle. Le spot de lumière passa sur Polly qui affichait une grimace figée, partagée entre la peur et l'étonnement. La femme demanda le silence et accrocha le ruban dans la fourrure de Polly en chuchotant au micro:

— _Take it, tu le mérite amplement. Je suis very fière de toi, tu es un excellent Ghost pokémon._

La foule se mit à rugir de félicitations et Ectoplasma fondit en larmes tandis que Kiméra la serrait dans ses bras. Un homme entra brusquement dans la loge et lança à une personne derrière un moniteur:

— L'audience est entrain d'exploser, fait moi un gros plan là dessus, on est entrain de vivre quelque chose d'historique !

Le technicien approuva d'un signe de tête et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle, il ne restait que Kiméra ayant passé un bras dans le dos d'Ectoplasma. La voix du présentateur se fit entendre depuis un autre micro :

— Après toutes ces années à convoiter le succès, vous en faites don à un pokémon ?! Pourquoi une telle démarche, c'est insensé !

— Well, il y a un longtemps de ça, j'ai rencontré le dresseur à qui appartient ce Gengar. C'est un pretty boy very nice. De toutes ces années c'est le premier à m'avoir trouvée interesting.

— Vous ne seriez pas entrain d'annoncer un mariage tout de même ?!

— Hahahahahaha ! Je n'aurais pas dit no, mais Pretty Boy à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une... fille very charming et determinate. Elle se bats pour lui, elle l'accompagne dans son rêve ! Ça m'a touched droit au heart !

— En quoi est-ce différent ?

— Pretty Boy m'a fait comprendre qu'avec le temps qui passe, les gens sont plus interesting que des beautiful ribbons ! Aussi je vous annonce que je abandonne les contests. Pour toujours.

Il y eut une exclamation et beaucoup de gens s'excitaient dans la salle. Le présentateur fit de son mieux pour gérer la situation et se hâta de demander :

— Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!

— Yes, je suis very serious.

— Quel départ brutal ! Vous avez un projet ?

— Il y a very longtemps, j'avais une best friend mais avec le temps et les contests, nous nous sommes éloignées. C'est sad but c'est la life. Je souhaite me consacrer à myself et assurer mon poste en tant que Ghost Champion et rencontrer everyone ! Alors sincerely, ce Gengar a donné everything ce soir pour vous alors qu'elle n'avait jamais participated à un vrai contest, la vraie star du show, c'est ce pokémon. **Thank you everyone.**

Elle laissa tomber le micro et disparut derrière le rideau, laissant dans la salle une foule en délire qui scandait son nom. Depuis la loge, Mike ne tenait plus en place. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Pierre Rochard le retint :

— Où est-ce que tu va ?!

— Je dois rejoindre Polly !

— Ne traverse pas la salle pour monter sur scène, passe dans les loges.

— C'est par où ?

— Je m'y rends avec Flora, suis moi.

Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de service en longeant un couloir courbé qui donna directement dans les coulisses avec les loges. Mike manqua de peu de percuter Kiméra. Elle eut un sourire monumental en voyant le dresseur et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces :

— Aaaaah ! Pretty Boy ! Thank you pour everything. Tu es a great man. Prends soin de ton Gengar, c'est une very powerful pokémon.

— Merci à vous, c'est aussi en partie...

— **KIMÉRA !**

La voix de crépuscule venait de retentir dans le couloir et elle arriva comme un soldat partant en guerre, le regard flamboyant et le pas rigide. Son visage empourpré était annonciateur de la fureur qui éclata :

— **À quoi tu a joué sur scène ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?!**

— Hoooo, hey, ne soit pas si angry !

— Et toi Mike, tu es au courant de quelque chose ?!

— O-oui, bredouilla le dresseur, gêné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!

— Je...

Il hésitait en regardant Kiméra mais elle lui fit un petit signe de tête approbateur. Le garçon confessa alors ce qu'il avait vu chez la championne au sujet du classeur avec les souvenirs et de l'amertume de Kiméra qui semblait avoir énormément souffert de cette rupture d'amitié. Les yeux de Crépuscule s'embuèrent et elle commença à pleurer. Mike prit la parole en demandant franchement :

— Mais pourquoi vous être disputées à l'origine ?! Je cherche pas une coupable, j'aimerais juste comprendre !

Crépuscule secha ses larmes et répondit d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

— **C'est à cause de cet abruti !** Fit-elle en pointant Pierre Rochard du doigt.

— Je vous demande pardon ?! S'exclama le maître d'Hoenn, sidéré.

— Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce gros crétin coincé comme un balai dans le cul d'un Dodrio !

— Mais... Je... Vous... Je ne...

— J'ai voulu vous séduire en organisant un concours et nous avions eu un tête à tête, j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet et vous tu n'a fait que parler de Kiméra au point que tu m'a demandé de lui passer un mot doux !

Pierre devint rouge de honte tandis que Flora le dévisageait en écarquillant les yeux. Kiméra explosa de rire en se tenant les hanches et Mike demanda :

— Vous avez planté une amitié parce que Rochard à préféré Kiméra ?!

— Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, elle ne l'aurait pas non plus.

— Mais c'est égoïste ! S'exclama Mike, sidéré.

— Parce que tu crois que tu es bien placé pour juger ce genre de choses ?

— Je ne veux rien juger, mais Kiméra a énormément souffert pour une bête histoire de coeur !

Crépuscule croisa les bras en boudant tandis que Rochard semblait paniquer en ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi répondre. Kiméra de son côté était à deux points de s'écrouler en riant. La coordinatrice qui avait géré Polly s'énerva :

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si drôle !

— **Hahahahahaha** , but Crépuscule, Pierre est very moche !

— Je vous demande pardon ?! S'offusqua le maître, rouge comme une baie Tamato.

— Ne vous offusquez pas, but it's la vérité, je ne vous trouve absolutely not cute !

— A-alors tu aurais décliné ?! S'exclama Crépuscule, sidérée.

— Mais évidemment !

La femme poussa un petit cri et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. La championne d'Unionpolis se pencha pour la soulever et la serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

— Ma dear friend, tu es idiote.

Toutes deux se mirent à pleurer tandis que Mike regardait Pierre Rochard essayer de justifier la situation auprès de Flora. Il y eut soudain du mouvement plus loin et une ombre fonça sur Mike. Elle sauta en l'air et tomba sur lui, faisant glisser Mike sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter contre un décor posé là. Il sentit une présence familière et se rendit compte que Polly pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Mike caressa sa fourrure en chuchotant :

— Félicitations, je suis très fier de toi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur bis:** _Non mais j'ai toujours trouvé Pierre un peu moche, je sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai pu caser mon headcanon de ship miteux: Pierre Rochard X Flora/May/Haruka. Et oui elle a son apparence de RO/SA._


	192. Chapitre 192: traitement

Il se releva avec elle et admira son ruban. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Kiméra et s'inclina longuement en chuchotant un merci.

— Je... sachez que je suis vraiment... Commença Pierre Rochard.

— Laissez tomber. Coupa Crépuscule.

— Mais !

— Laissez tomber j'ai dit. 

Kiméra demanda d'une voix douce : 

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attends now ?

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Kim'. J'ai agi comme une imbécile. J'étais jalouse et je me suis comportée comme la dernière des connes.

— Well, le past est derrière, considérons plutôt le future.

— Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que tu veux bien redevenir my best Friend ? Demanda Kiméra en toute sincérité.

Pour toute réponse son amie lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Mike était ravi que la situation ai tourné de façon aussi positive. Elle restèrent collées l'une à l'autre pendant un bon moment tandis que le maître d'Hoenn restait planté la sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Les deux coordinatrices relâchèrent leur étreinte puis Crépuscule tira Mike par la manche.

— On a quelque chose à vérifier tous les deux...

— Hein ? Fit le garçon, surpris.

— Tu a été courageux de voter pour Kiméra, interférer sur les résultats en valait la peine.

— En fait je... Quoi ?!

— Chhhh ! Je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupe du système informatique de calcul des votes. Je me suis arrangé que ce soit cinquante-cinquante pour voir à qui tu donnerais ton vote.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai voté ?!

— Parce que je savais que ton coeur et ta raison se battraient ensembles. Il était hors de question que tu t'en tire sans prendre de décision.

— Mais !

— La vie est faite de choix difficiles, et s'en était un de tout point de vue. J'ai longuement pu discuter avec Polly durant ton absence, si Deoxys se pointe, contrairement à toi il n'aura ni scrupules, ni hésitation. Tu approche de la ligue, si tu ne mets pas de l'ordre dans ta façon de penser, tu échouera rapidement et brutalement. Si tes décisions tardent trop, tes pokémon ne passeront même pas le premier membre du conseil des quatre.

— Ce n'est pas pareil !

— Non, les décisions que tu prendra pourraient leur coûter la vie. Si tu veux arriver jusque là, il va te falloir beaucoup d'entraînement personnel, sinon tu ne sera qu'un dresseur de plus qui se casse les dents sur un rêve d'être maître.

— Je sais... Fit Mike en baissant la tête, penaud.

— Tu es un garçon brillant et doué en plus d'être très mignon. Ne laisse pas ton jugement obscurcir tes objectifs. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Oui m'dame. Répondit-il, pensif.

— Tiens, ce sont les clés de la villa. Elle est à toi.

— P-pardon ?!

— Oui, je te la laisse rien que pour toi et tes pokémon ce soir.

— Ah.

— Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser ma maison comme cadeau ?!

— Euh, non non, pas du tout !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, deux règles.

— J'écoute...

— Toi et tes pokémon, personne d'autre.

— très bien, et la deuxième ?

—- Ne casse rien ! Fit-elle en agitant son index devant les yeux du garçon.

— Promis.

— Je te préviens, si il y a la moindre égratignure, non seulement je t'étrangle, mais en plus je t'envoie la facture complète pour tout ce que tu m'a cassé jusqu'à maintenant ! 

Mike avala sa salive avant de se fendre d'un sourire convaincant : 

— Promis, pas la moindre rayure, pas le moindre poil de moquette arraché.

— Y'a intérêt. Allez, file profiter de tes pokémon. Je reviendrais demain avec Kiméra pour que vous discutiez de votre combat à venir.

— Super ! Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

— je vais partir avec Kim', on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Entre deux grandes dames, tu peux être assuré que ça va parler et boire...

— Je vois.

— Juliana et Marjorie t'attendent à la sortie VIP, elles restent avec toi ce soir, et tu reste dans la villa. 

Il tiqua mais ne répondit rien à cette injonction. Se contentant seulement de saluer la coordinatrice qui filait aux côtés de sa grande amie et elles s'engagèrent dans le corridor en marchant tranquillement. Il ne restait désormais que Pierre Rochard et Flora May. Cette dernière semblait très impressionnée par le fait qu'il ait été le coup de foudre de la plus grande championne de concours de tous les temps. Si pour la jeune fille c'était un sujet d'extase, Mike se demandait si Rochard n'était pas plutôt en réalité un coureur de jupons invétéré. Et dans le cas où il l'était, il cachait bien son jeu.

Le garçon fit signe à Polly qui ne cessait de palper le ruban Solstice sur sa tête avec un regard rêveur. Rien en cet instant n'aurait pu altérer son enthousiasme et son bonheur. Après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, son dresserur la rapella et remit son masque en approchant de la sortie. Juliana et Marjorie attendaient toutes les deux en surveillant les alentours. Au moment où il allait les interpeller, un main de fer tomba sur son épaule et il sursauta en voyant le général Wiebke qui lui barrait la route. Le dresseur avait beau scruter le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face à travers le masque, il ne pouvait déceler la moindre trahison d'émotions ou la moindre once de sympathie. Il fit un signe aux deux rangers qui firent le salut militaire à deux doigts en claquant leurs talons. Le général se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix grave et rocailleuse :

— J'emmène le garçon à la résidence. Je vous ferais signe quand vous pourrez suivre.

Mike se sentait mal à l'aise. Cet homme l'inquiétait et le rassurait en même temps mais le plus perturbant était cette absence d'expression que ce soit sur son visage ou dans ses yeux, absolument rien ne filtrait. Si ce type là décidait de lui casser la tête, il y arriverait probablement. Il tira une Chronoball et un gigantesque Guériaigle en sortit, déployant ses ailes en piaillant de fierté.

Le garçon fut impressionné par l'animal qui devait bien atteindre les six mètres d'envergure. Le général Wiebke monta sur son dos et fit signe au dresseur. Connaissant sa masse, Mike répondit :

— Je pèse vraiment très lourd et...

— Monte.

Le général avait eut un ton empreint d'autorité et de respect à la fois et Mike ne put que s'exécuter. Contre toute attente le Guériaigle quitta le sol à une allure incroyable, soulevant ses passager en plein ciel. Se cramponnant de son mieux, Mike se demandait ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir. Le pokémon vira bientôt hors de la ville pour se poser dans une clairière.

Inquiet, Mike se pressa de descendre de la monture en redoutant un piège ou une traîtrise façon Team Rocket ou Paroisse d'Arceus. Le gradé quitta sa monture et ouvrit une seconde Chronoball, laissant apparaître une Vaututrice. Grattant sa cicatrice, il demanda d'une voix bourrue :

— Alors comme ça t'a éliminé Alexandre.

— Je... Je suis désolé si j'ai tué un de vos hommes, mais il...

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! S'énerva le général, maintenant agressif.

— Je... Je ne...

— On m'a dit que t'en avais dans le pantalon. On m'a dit que t'a tenu tête à des dresseurs. Je t'ai vu dans tes combats d'arène.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Demanda le dresseur, nerveux au possible.

— Voir si tout ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai.

— Je ne peux pas le prouver mais...

— Je suis certain de pouvoir te motiver. 

L'homme fit rouler une Luneball entre ses doigts et Mike se mit à paniquer en ne trouvant plus la ball de Polly. Le vétéran annonça : 

— Si tu tiens cinq minutes sans te défendre, je te la rends.

— Sans me défendre ?

— Tu sais te battre, mais est-ce que tu sais encaisser ?

— a-attendez, ce n'est pas... 

Mais avant qu'il puisse protester, Vaututrice fonça sur lui toutes serres en avant. Il fit une roulade au sol en évitant le rapace, puis il retira sa tunique et son masque en fixant son adversaire des yeux avant de répondre : 

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— encore quatre minutes quarante.

Vaututrice monta dans le ciel et Guériaigle la suivit. Après un court balai aérien ils foncèrent sur le dresseur sans défense qui fixait le ciel d'un air apeuré. Si le mâle le manqua, la femelle referma ses serres autour de la taille du garçon et le souleva momentanément avant de racler le sol avec lui.

Mike cria de douleur en sentant les pierres lui déchirer la peau et en voyant son sang couler. Sa tête bourdonnait et il était incapable de situer le bas du haut ou la gauche de la droite. L'animal le lança en l'air et le Guériaigle le rattrapa avant de lui faire subir le même sort. Mike fut finalement lancé contre un rocher qui explosa. Son corps tout entier était meurtri et lui faisait un mal de Ponchien. Pire encore, sa prothèse de bras ne répondait plus à ses ordres et ne faisait que peser inutilement. Il tenta de se redresser mais il hurla en sentant une douleur abominable à la cuisse. Ça lui faisait si mal qu'il avait envie de vomir.

Vaututrice se posa au dessus de lui et saisit sa jambe artificielle dans son bec et frappa le garçon au sol à de multiples reprises.

Outre la douleur, Mike s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait extrêmement faible et inutile. Le calvaire s'interrompit lorsqu'il retomba finalement dans un nuage de poussière. Les deux pokémon vinrent se placer près du général tandis que Mike faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se redresser et tenir debout. Crachant un peu de sang le garçon articula péniblement :

— A-attendez que... Que je reprenne... Mon souffle e-et...

Il manqua de tomber au sol mais il posa un genou à terre. Puisant dans ses réserves, Mike tenta de s'opposer à ce formidable adversaire mais Wiebke approcha puis redressa Mike à la force du poignet.

— T'encaisse rien du tout. J'ai du mal à croire tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi.

— Ce... C'est pas... Fini... Répondit le garçon, à bout de souffle.

Le Général lui flanqua un coup de poing qui le fit rouler au sol. Maintenant convaincu qu'il allait mourir ici, il fixa son adversaire dans les yeux. L'homme s'approcha en saisissant Mike par la peau du cou puis le souleva en préparant son poing. Une voix féminine se fit entendre en criant :

— **Non mais ça va pas ?! Arrêtez immédiatement !**

Cynthia se posa sur Togekiss et s'en prit au chef des Rangers :

— **Vous êtes complètement frappadingue ?! Lâchez-le tout de suite !**

Le Général obéit et Mike glissa au sol, à bout de forces. Cynthia se pencha au dessus de lui tandis que le Ranger annonçait :

— Vous m'avez dit " _teste le garçon_ ", eh bien je le teste.

— Je vous ai demandé une évaluation pour avoir votre point de vue ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de le tuer ! Mike ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

Pour toute réponse, le dresseur cracha du sang. La femme essuya un liquide gras sur le corps de Mike et le renifla en demandant :

— Et ça c'est quoi ?! Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez empoisonné !

— Non, c'est un beta bloquant qui sera utilisé sur les spécimens sauvages trop turbulents. C'est une nouvelle formule élaborée par Rochard, je constate qu'elle fonctionne plutôt bien.

— Rochard ?!

— Oui, ça fait un moment qu'il bosse dessus. 

Il tira un petit tube de sa poche et le montra à la femme qui lut :

" _D.O.6 échantillon 8 sur 12_ " 

— D.O.6... Mais c'est... 

Elle devint livide et fracassa l'échantillon au sol dans une moue rageuse :

— J'avais expressément interdit l'usage des recherches menées sur Deoxys !

Un airmure se posa non loin et Rochard répondit à la femme :

— Les résultats, oui. Les dérivés non. Je n'ai fait que recréer la séquence chimique d'inertie présente dans le corps de la chose. Ça lui permet de restructurer son ADN pour modifier sa forme physique sans avoir mal. J'ai retravaillé la formule avec les chercheurs du labo. Je suis ravi de voir que ça fonctionne.

— Ça ne fonctionne pas, vous êtes juste entrain de le tuer !

Le général Wiebke poussa Cynthia et roua Mike de coups de pieds.

— **Mais arrêtez !** S'écria Cynthia en dégainant une Luxeball, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, Cynthia.

— Je comprends que vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs et je ne...

Pierre Rochard sortit une petite gélule et la fit avaler au dresseur. Mike fut brièvement secoué de spasmes et resta au sol, clignant des yeux en silence.

— C'était quoi ça ?!

— Un concentré d'excitant. Ça vous plonge un pokémon dans un état enragé pour trois jours.

— Dans quel but ?!

— Regardez.

Elle fixa le dresseur pendant un long moment et s'énerva :

— Je ne vois rien !

— précisément. Il ne peux plus se transformer.

Elle se redressa en poussant une exclamation et vit qu'en effet la peau du dresseur n'était plus grise mais tirait sur une vague nuance de blanc rosé.

— Mais alors... Alors...

— Je peux lui administrer un traitement de biochimique qui le ramènera à son état normal. Si Giratina s'empare de lui, il ne pourra rien en tirer. Au pire des cas si il mange Mike, le principe actif devrait l'infecter aussi. 

La femme resta interdite en réfléchissant puis chuchota : 

— On peux le guérir alors... Ce... C'est fantastique...

— Oui. Fit le président directeur général de Devon.

— Mais pourquoi...

— Pourquoi je suis passé par Wiebke ? Parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un que Mike ne se doute de rien, il est gentil mais il se méfie trop de moi naturellement pour me laisser lui faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai mandaté Wiebke pour qu'il le prenne par surprise et c'est chose faite. Essai concluant. Merci Général, vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme rappella Vaututrice et jeta un dernier regard à Mike gisant au sol endormi avant d'enfourcher sa monture et de disparaître. L'ex maître de Sinnoh s'accroupit et tira péniblement Mike pour le soulever un peu. Il ronflait à présent mais son corps était couvert de blessures et de bleus tandis que sa constitution physique semblait diminuer à vue d'oeil.

— Vous auriez pu lui offrir ça comme un vrai traitement en lui expliquant, il n'est pas idiot non plus...

— Je voulais la certitude que ça fonctionne en cas d'urgence. La sécurité du monde ne doit pas reposer sur un "peut-être" ni même un "probablement".

— Et vous comptez lui administrer comment ?

— Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation je peux m'en charger tout de suite.

Pierre Rochard tira un tube à essai enroulé dans une paire de gants chirurgicaux d'une poche intérieure et l'approcha du garçon. Il enfila les gants et tira un petit bâtonnet vert-de-gris.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une puce de nano-machines destinée à lui fournir une dose continue.

— Il faudra la changer ?

— Non, je vais l'installer dans son épaule, les signaux bioélectriques de Mike vont la forcer à se reconstituer. Elle devrait le soigner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si tout va bien.

— J'aurais vraiment préféré lui en parler d'abord...

— Nous venons de lui rendre une existence normale, ne pas nous remercier serait de l'ingratitude totale. Au moins il n'aura plus à se dissimuler avec ce déguisement ridicule.

Il appuya sur une partie de l'épaule et une plaque coulissa dans un petit bruit feutré de vapeur. Il déposa le bâtonnet et referma la plaque avant de retirer ses gants. Le garçon toussa beaucoup et sa peau commença à rosir presque entièrement. L'homme souleva une paupière et un oeil normal apparut, une pupille noire et grise entourée de blanc.

— C'est pas parfait mais c'est déjà une grande avancée.

— C'est incroyable !

— Deoxys est un bond en avant en terme de génétique.

— Un grand bond ?

— Un bond vers l'infini. Techniquement il nous a permis de séquencer le génome entier à l'origine de tous les pokémon, ainsi que le génome humain. Son ADN est extrêmement malléable et réactif. Si nous voulions, nous pourrions créer des hommes et des pokémon parfaits !

Cynthia ne put se retenir de frissonner en entendant le ton passionné de son interlocuteur. Elle demanda tout de même :

— Et pourquoi ne pas soigner Deoxys lui-même ?

— Nous avons essayé mais il rejette absolument toute forme de traitement. De plus je pense qu'il nous reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui. Les applications des recherches pourraient être illimitées.

— Je me permets d'insister sur un point malgré tout.

— Lequel ?

— Je sais que vous êtes un mordu de science, Rochard, mais n'oubliez pas que l'humain doit rester au coeur de la recherche. Je veux un monde meilleur, pas une utopie. La science au service de l'homme et non l'inverse... 

L'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules et tira un peu le dresseur. 

— Il a vraisemblablement perdu en densité, essaye de le soulever pour voir ? 

Cynthia passa ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux du garçon et parvint à le soulever. 

— Il a un certain poids mais il doit ne doit avoisiner que la centaine désormais.

— Bien, c'est plutôt pas mal. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'adapter. Je suis convaincu que ça ira. Ramene le chez Crépuscule.

Rochard ramassa la Luneball de Polly posée dans l'herbe et tous deux s'envolèrent vers la villa de la coordinatrice, dans les quartiers huppés d'Unionpolis.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** Science, éthique, libre arbitre, yada yada._


	193. Chapitre 193: Mutation

Lorsque Mike rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un grand lit moelleux. Une douleur fulgurante au torse et à la cuisse le fit se redresser brusquement. Polly se précipita vers lui dans sa forme humaine et lui prit la main :

— Ah tu es réveillé. Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je vais t'apporter un miroir mais je te demande de rester calme, d'accord ?

Elle fit un signe à Rio qui s'approcha elle aussi sous sa forme humaine et elle brandit un petit miroir rectangulaire et Mike vit avec stupeur son visage et son corps. il tira brusquement le miroir à lui en se regardant dedans d'un air abasourdi. Sans rien dire, il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais sa jambe artificielle le fit basculer et le garçon tomba lourdement sur le tapis au pied du lit en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Polly s'étonna :

— Tu t'es fait mal ?!

— Aaaaah, aie, merde !

— Mais tu a seulement glissé sur la couette !

— On s'en fout de la couette ! Trouvez moi un grand miroir !

Le garçon tremblait et sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë. Il se releva tandis qu'Exagide venait le soutenir. En boitant sévèrement il parvint jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Une des mains en tissu du pokémon baissa la poignée et il entra seul dans la pièce. Un immense miroir était dressé dans l'angle.

Il se frotta les yeux et vit qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence parfaitement humaine. Cependant il avait beaucoup perdu en musculature et un peu en taille ce qui faisait que sa prothèse de jambe était légèrement plus longue que sa jambe. Le plus ridicule restant son épaule et son bras artificiels qui semblaient absurdement gros en proportion de son corps. Ses yeux redevenus normaux détaillèrent le moindre aspect de son corps.

Le reflet lui renvoyait une grotesque caricature d'humain digne des illustrés de monstres qu'il avait pu feuilleter dans sa jeunesse. Pire, il avait beau vouloir se fâcher ou s'énerver, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire était de pleurer silencieusement. En entrouvrant la porte il réclama des habits et Exagide lui tendit sa tunique. Mike l'enfila et se sentit encore plus ridicule. Elle était trop grande et il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait vraiment lourd, et le simple fait de devoir lever le bras était un exercice physique. En sortant de la salle de bain, Polly vint le voir en souriant :

— Je m'étais faite au gris, mais le rose que tu avais à notre rencontre ne me déplait pas !

— Tu parles...

— Mais... Tu pleures ?!

— T'occupes.

Rio s'approcha de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et plongea sa bouche dans le cou du garçon. Par habitude, elle se laissa aller mais le dresseur poussa un hurlement de douleur. Rio recula, la bouche maculée d'un liquide carmin tandis que le dresseur se mettait à pencher en devenant livide. Polly se hâta pour le soutenir et vit une morsure profonde dans le cou du garçon, le sang coulant lentement.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?

— Mais, Je-moi pas vouloir...

— Tu vois bien qu'il est redevenu normal ! Tu dois agir en conséquence !

Mike leva son bras de chair en voulant mettre la main sur sa plaie mais il se sentit mal et tourna de l'oeil en s'effondrant sur le sol. Sa petite amie poussa un cri et s'accroupit en le secouant :

— Chéri ! Chéri ! Réponds moi !

Rio se mit à paniquer et fixa le garçon inanimé en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Va me chercher le vokit, il est entrain de pisser le sang !

La jeune femme disparut en courant tandis que Polly cherchait une serviette à la salle de bain pour presser la plaie. Rio revint avec l'appareil et Polly s'en saisit. Elle composa le numéro d'urgence et une voix répondit à l'autre bout du combiné.

— Urgences d'Uniopolis j'écoute ?

— Bonjour, je vous appelle pour une perte de conscience !

— Bien j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est concerné.

— Mon petit ami s'est fait mordre au cou et il perds beaucoup de sang !

— Qu'elle est la nature de la morsure ? Humaine ou Pokémon ?

— Pokemon !

— Bien, alors quel pokémon a mordu votre dresseur, est-ce qu'il est le propriétaire de ce pokémon ?

— C'est un Tutankafer et oui c'est le sien.

— C'est noté je vais vous demander de patienter s'il vous plaît.

— Patienter ?! Mais il sai...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et une petite musique ringarde se fit entendre. La petite amie du dresseur fusilla la jeune femme du regard en sifflant :

— Reprends ton apparence naturelle avant qu'on ait des ennuis !

Rio obtempéra mais après avoir changé, le sarcophage se ferma complètement. Polly soupira en chuchotant :

— C'est ça, cache toi...

Mike était à présent blanc comme la serviette qu'elle appuyait fermement sur la plaie. La musique s'interrompit et la voix morne reprit :

— Est ce que vous auriez le numéro de dresseur s'il vous plaît ?

— Oui attendez.

Elle fouilla son petit ami à la hâte et dénicha la carte fixée au dos du pokédex :

— Le numéro est 88089611 !

— J'effectue une recherche.

Il y eut un long silence puis la voix reprit :

— J'ai un Mike originaire de Kanto.

— Exact. Repondit-elle.

— Je vois deux amputations dans le dossier, elles sont toujours d'actualité ?

— Évidemment ! Les membres ne repoussent pas !

— Je ne fait que suivre le protocole madame, inutile de vous énerver.

— Mais c'est complètement débile !

— Crier n'arrangera rien non plus.

Polly manqua de broyer le vokit dans un accès de colère mais elle inspira profondément pour garder son calme. L'irascible voix nasillarde reprit :

— Diriez vous que la blessure est légère, moyenne ou profonde ?

— **MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, IL À ÉTÉ MORDU AU COU ET IL PISSE LE SANG, QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS MOI ?!**

— Arrêtez de crier, ça ne va pas aider la situation, alors nous allons reprendre, est-ce que la blessure est légère, moyenne ou...

Dans un accès de frustration, Polly lança le vokit qui vint se fracasser sur le mur.

— **PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CES URGENCES ?!**

Fluchgeist s'ouvrit brusquement et enferma le garçon dans le sarcophage. Elle rapella Exagide et confia les ball à Polly avant de l'asseoir sur le cercueil et sortant ses quatre mains, elle se mit à galoper aussi vite que possible, se contentant de glisser sur les marches comme une planche de surf.

En quelques secondes ils étaient au dehors et le vent sifflait au oreilles de Polly qui commençait à regretter d'avoir été aussi dure avec Rio. En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient aux portes de l'hôpital et Tutankafer sortait son amant pour le porter dans les bras en se ruant a l'intérieur. Une femme les accueillit avec un désintérêt total en annonçant d'un ton totalement exaspéré :

— Bonjour, quelle est la nature de votre problème.

Polly s'énerva en reconnaissant la voix du téléphone. Elle tira sur les cheveux de Mike en présentant la plaie à la réceptionniste :

— **IL EST ENTRAIN DE CREVER !**

— Je vois des prothèses, il me faut la date de la pose et le modèle ainsi que la marque du fabricant s'il vous plaît.

— Mais il saigne au cou ! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?!

— Inutile d'être agressive madame.

Polly leva les poings au ciel, mourrant d'envie d'étrangler la femme devant elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Pierre Rochard apparut accompagné de Cynthia. Il accourut aux côtés de la jeune fille en demandant :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

— Rio à voulu... Enfin elle a...

La secrétaire interrompit Polly en tendant un papier :

— Si vous êtes les parents du garçon vous devez remplir le formulaire vingt-huit et parapher le formulaire cinq que la jeune fille doit remplir. Il me faut également les antécédents du pokémon si il a appartenu à un autre dresseur auparavant.

Cynthia et Pierre se regardèrent d'un air gêné et l'ancienne maître de Sinnoh répondit :

— Nous sommes justes des amis, mais nous pouvons...

— Très bien alors veuillez patienter en salle d'attente, nous avons une urgence en cours.

Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel mais Rochard fit signe à Polly de le suivre. Fluchgeist souleva le dresseur et ils entrèrent dans le couloir des urgences. Depuis son bureau la femme soupira :

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici c'est interdit.

Mais le groupe était déjà loin. Rochard s'engagea dans une salle en débarrassant un meuble. Il allongea le garçon en inspectant la plaie. Un infirmier arriva en courant accompagné d'un Nanméouie.

— Vous ne pouvez pas...

Pierre Rochard tira un portefeuille qu'il ouvrit en tendant à l'homme qui s'interrompit en voyant une carte de médecin.

— Bien monsieur.

— Apportez moi du fil et une aiguille ainsi que des compresses stérilisées !

Polly écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais... Vous n'êtes pas...

— Tu crois sincèrement que je conçois et réalise des prothèses sans rien connaître à l'anatomie ?

— Mais ce n'est pas vous qui les avez posées !

— Non mais une suture c'est encore dans mes cordes.

L'homme revint avec le matériel et Pierre enfila les gants, se mettant immédiatement à l'oeuvre. Mike fut équipé d'un respirateur portatif contenant un anesthésiant puissant. Les mains du maître d'Hoenn allaient et venaient comme deux Migalos entrain de tisser une toile. En quelques minutes la plaie était jugulée et l'homme soupirait.

— Bien, il va falloir une transfusion avant de continuer.

— Continuer quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

Rochard brandit une grosse seringue et annonça :

— Je vais pouvoir lui rendre son bras et sa jambe. Nous pouvons le reconstruire, nous en avons la possibilité technique. Nous sommes capable de donner naissance au premier homme biorégénéré. Mike sera cet homme. Il sera comme il était avant sa transformation, sain, entier, en un mot, un humain.

Polly resta interdite tandis que Tutankafer prenait son apparence humaine.

— Ami-de-je redevenir humain ?

— Oui. Il va redevenir normal et les prothèses ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La petite amie du garçon en avait les larmes aux yeux et elle souriait sincèrement. Le rappel quotidien de l'incident ne serait désormais plus que du passé révolu. Rochard transmit la consigne a l'infirmier qui revint avec un chariot de poches de sang. Un appareil fut branché et la transfusion démarra.

Le maître d'Hoenn avisa la poche suspendue et annonça :

— Je vais l'injecter dans le sang, l'absorption sera un peu plus lente mais j'aurais le temps de chercher du matériel pour récupérer les prothèses.

Tirant la seringue, il tapota de l'index et approcha l'aiguille de la poche, mais le bouclier d'Exagide se dressa devant la seringue.

— Schwertgeist, laisse le faire... demanda Polly, suppliante.

Les bras formèrent une croix et l'épée remua de gauche à droite dans un signe de négation.

— **Ils lui veulent du bien ! Tu comprends ça ? Ils peuvent le ramener à son état naturel ! Ils peuvent lui rendre son bras et sa jambe !**

Exagide refusa une nouvelle fois mais Rio tira brusquement le bouclier vers elle en détournant le regard.

— regarde, même Rio est d'accord ! Soit raisonnable bon sang !

L'épée sembla s'obstiner mais Ossatueur jaillit à son tour et menaça pierre de sa Masse Os.

— **ossatueurrrrrrr !**

— Hé on se calme ! Je rends service à Mike !

— **OSSA !**

Polly fit appel à Moyade en lui demandant de maîtriser Feuergeist. La pièce commençait à être bondée mais Pierre inspira profondément en s'apprêtant à piquer. Une main lui attrapa la veste et il vit Mike qui le regardait en faisant également un signe négatif de la tête.

— C'est pour ton bien et pour le monde entier ! Si tu reviens à ton état normal tu pourra continuer ta vie normalement ! Giratina ne pourra plus jamais se servir de toi ! Tu peux faire une croix sur tout ce qui te pollue la vie ! Tu devrais te réjouir !

Il arracha péniblement le masque et articula dans un râle :

— Pas...moi...

Rochard fixa le dresseur dans les yeux puis il appuya l'aiguille sur la poche plastique en soupirant :

— Je ne suis même pas désolé. Il a fallu prendre une décision et elle s'impose d'elle même. C'est de l'altruisme que je t'offre et tu ose le rejeter ?! C'est d'un égoïsme ingrat qui défie l'imagination. Dans deux semaines tu me remerciera.

Mais au moment où il pressait la seringue, la masse os d'Ossatueur vint percuter la poche suspendue faisant éclater le tout tandis que la seringue tombait en tourbillonnant. Mike la rattrapa de justesse et le maître d'Hoenn soupira de satisfaction :

— je savais que tu etais un garçon raisonnable maintenant donne moi...

Le dresseur sera son poing et brisa la seringue de verre dans sa paume. Des débris entaillèrent la chair tandis que le produit entrait au contact du sang des plaies formées par le verre brisé

— **Imbécile ! Huit mois de travail complètement dévastés !** s'énerva Rochard.

Il y eut un bruit étrange et de la fumée se dégagea de la main du garçon qui remua son bras tant bien que mal. Une chose gluante de couleur rouge sang roula au sol en arrivant au pieds de Polly qui poussa un petit cri.

Dans un bruit de chair mouillée la chair se mit à gonfler et enfler. Rapidement des protubérances apparurent et un squelette grossier se forma à même la surface de l'amas chuintant et dégoulinant de fluides. Cynthia poussa un cri et recula inconsciemment tandis que Rochard considérait ça d'un oeil plus intrigué qu'apeuré.

La chose se mit à croître par à-coups en émettant un affreux gargouillement. La chair blanche se colora d'un réseau sanguin rouge vif et ce qui semblait être une parodie de tête se forma en émergeant, n'ayant qu'un oeil déformé au milieu du visage et une bouche garnie à moitié de crocs et à moitié de dents humaines. Des bras malingres et déformés poussèrent subitement et dans un effroyable grognement guttural, la chose se mit à articuler un son.

— _Gah. Guuuuuuuhhhh..._

Polly s'évanouit tandis que la chose prenait les traits déformés du dresseur. Un appareil digestif se forma mais il pendait grossièrement par un orifice du corps malformé. Une chose molle et rouge battait de façon irrégulière et Cynthia s'écria :

— **Polly !**

La chose tourna son atroce tête vers la fille évanouie en gargouillant et en bavant :

— _Po...llyyyyyyyyyy..._

La femme blonde se rua vers la porte mais le directeur de Devon l'interrompit :

— Attendez !

— Attendre quoi ! C'est un monstre !

La chose se contorsionna sur elle même en grognant et dans un bruit d'os brisé elle se redressa. Il y eut un gargouillement de douleur et une larme coula de l'oeil hideux. En extase, Rochard murmura :

— C'est fascinant. À peine la vie se manifeste que la douleur existe. Un organisme autonome et capable de faire un mimétisme en fonction de l'ADN à son contact !

— **Mais vous êtes complètement givré ma parole !** S'exclama Cynthia dans une moue de dégoût.

— Cette chose nous prouve que nous pouvons désormais créer la vie en laboratoire, Deoxys est un organisme parfait ! Il transcende les limites de l'humain !

La chose s'approcha de Mike et posa sa main sur l'épaule mécanique en sifflant. À la stupeur de Pierre, une plaque sauta et une petite tentacule en jaillit de la où il avait posé la biopuce. Une minuscule boule dardant l'air hors de la prothèse s'agitait comme une créature cherchant à fuir. L'effroyable organisme absorba cette petite chose et commença à se transformer en prenant une teinte orange et bleue. Le bras gauche se sépara eu deux et le visage devint impersonnel et deux autre yeux apparurent. Le maître d'Hoenn fut prit d'un spasme de terreur en réalisant qu'un clone de Deoxys était entrain de se régénérer devant lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il y eut un courant d'air et la tête se détacha du corps pour rouler au sol. Rio tenait l'épée d'Exagide dans les mains en haletant. Ossatueur ramassa son arme et roua la tête de coups jusqu'à la réduire en bouillie. Mais le corps commença à faire pousser une tête là où le cou avait été sectionné. Cynthia poussa un cri et deux homme déboulèrent dans la pièce, Pokéball à la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Rochard tourna lentement la tête et fit un effort pour conserver son calme tout en annonçant :

— Verrouillez l'hôpital, nous avons un organisme non humain en liberté. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Introduction d'un headcanon, Pierre Rochard a fait des études de médecine avant de devenir PDG chez Devon. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, c'est juste que je le vois très bien en médecin ultra appliqué et compétent. Référence dissimulée dans le chapitre: "l'homme qui valait trois milliards."_


	194. Chapitre 194: Condamnation

Mike quant à lui, s'agitait sur la table, sa peau commençant à virer à nouveau au gris. Il tomba dans un grand fracas de meuble renversé et se mit à frapper le sol en grognant comme un Frison durant la saison des combats.

\- Attendez, il se passe quoi là ?! demanda l'un des infirmiers, terrorisé par la scène surréaliste se déroulant devant lui.

\- C'est un autre problème mais il se gère tout seul. Faites évacuer l'étage je vais empêcher cette abomination de s'enfuir.

Les deux hommes tirèrent leur collègue hors de la pièce et disparurent en fermant la porte à clé. Pierre s'apprêtait à faire appel à ses pokémon lorsqu'une main de métal vint frapper la table tandis que Mike se levait avec difficulté. Le garçon faible et émacié quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place a une chose faite de rage et de fureur, les yeux noirs flamboyants d'un cercle rouge. Il dévisagea la chose et s'approcha d'elle en grondant :

\- Tu n'es qu'une grotesque parodie.

Saisissant la chose à la taille, il la souleva au-dessus de lui et tira brutalement en la déchirant en deux au niveau de l'abdomen dans une pluie de sang et d'organes malformés. Dans un rugissement primal, un portail se forma sur le mur et il jeta les restes de la chose dedans. Il rapella tous ses pokémon puis il s'approcha de Pierre Rochard et le saisit au col, le plaqua sur le mur et le souleva sans le moindre effort. D'un ton effroyable et menaçant, Mike avertit l'homme qui tentait de se dégager de la poigne de fer qui lui broyait presque le thorax rien qu'en appuyant.

\- Je vous interdit de choisir à ma place. Je suis ce que je suis, mais je refuse que vous décidiez parce que quelque chose vous semble bien.

\- Je... Ne... Voulais que... Ton bien...

\- Je vous garantis que plus personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Tout le monde décide à ma place. Tout le monde devise sur mon sort et ma place dans ce monde. Je ne me répéterais pas alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Si je suis ce que je suis, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je refuse d'abandonner ces pouvoirs et je refuse d'être un pion, que ce soit pour vous ou pour le fumier qui vit dans la dimension juste là.

\- Attends ! Fit Cynthia, inquiète.

\- Ça vaut pour vous aussi, Maître Cynthia. Vous êtes là plus raisonnable de ce tas de cinglés, alors laissez moi tranquille pour le moment. Je veux devenir maître et je ne baisserai pas les bras. Team Rocket ou pas, rien ne m'empêchera de réaliser mon rêve.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ne fait rien de stupide je t'en prie !

\- Je vais m'assurer que cette horreur est morte. Mais empêchez ce cinglé de créer des monstruosités. Deoxys est une erreur de la nature et devrait être supprimé. Même son ADN est un affront à la nature.

Il relâcha l'homme qui toussa et souleva Polly avant de rentrer dans le contre-monde, le portail se refermant derrière lui tandis que l'ancienne maître de Sinnoh le suppliait de rester. Le dresseur allongea délicatement sa petite amie au sol et contempla l'étendue défiant toute logique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il se mit à parler tout seul :

\- Regarde Polly, c'est un monde parfait. Pas d'humains, pas de pokémon, pas de lois ni de logique. C'est un monde dépourvu d'émotion.

Une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner :

\- _**Si ce monde te plaît tant, je t'offre d'échanger ta place.**_

Un homme en costume noir, gris et or lui faisait face. Il devait faire plus de deux mètres et ses yeux identiques à ceux de Mike ne laissèrent au dresseur aucun doute sur son identité. Il répondit :

\- Ça y est, le vieux commence à vouloir négocier. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tes sex-toys se sont syndiquées et demandent d'être traitées avec respect ?

\- _**Tu n'est qu'un imbécile.**_

\- Et toi tu es un gros crétin. Le monde des hommes est imparfait et tout le monde décide de tout à la place des autres. Il n'y a que des traîtres et des menteurs qui racontent des choses et disent agir pour le bien. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux sortir d'ici.

\- _**Disons que j'ai un contentieux à régler avec quelqu'un.**_

\- Arceus ? Tu espère quoi ? Qu'il va te pleurer dessus en disant "Désolé Gigi, j'ai pas fait exprès" ?!

Pour toute réponse Giratina éclata de rire en souriant.

\- _**Plus le temps passe, plus tu me ressemble.**_

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi espèce de fumier.

Mike leva les bras en fermant les poings et continua :

\- Si tu veux sortir de là, essaye toujours, mais je suis pas certain que tu veuille t'acquiter des droits d'entrée du monde des vivants.

\- _**Je sortirais tout seul d'ici quelques temps si ça continue comme ça.**_

\- Je fait ce que je veux et je te garantis que si tu tente la moindre action, ça va te coûter suffisamment cher pour que tu le regrette toute ta vie.

Giratina claqua des doigts et Polly se leva d'un bond en ouvrant les yeux, le regard inexpressif et raide comme un piquet. Mike gronda :

\- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je t'éclate façon puzzle.

\- _**Tu te moque des mes..."sex-toys" mais je te rappelle que ta précieuse petite Polly en était un aussi au départ et je peux toujours en disposer comme je veux.**_

Il fit un petit geste de la main et elle s'approcha du rebord face au vide, toujours rigide comme un automate.

\- Je te jure que...

\- _**Tu sais ce qu'il se passe si on tombe dans le vide ici ?**_

\- Non.

\- _**On tombe pour toujours. Il n'y a pas de fond. C'est une chute sans fin dans un vide dénué de haut et de bas. Si je peux y naviguer sans trop de problème, je doute que ta chère et tendre ne s'en tire. Et même si par miracle elle s'en sortait, sa raison flancherait.**_

Il leva le petit doigt et le plia. Polly fit un pas en avant, un pied au dessus du vide. Giratina se mit à ricaner et demanda d'une voix posée :

\- _**Tu va ouvrir un portail et me laisser sortir.**_

\- Dans tes rêves l'ancêtre.

Polly commença à pencher dangereusement.

- _ **Mauvaise réponse. Mais comme je t'aime bien, je vais être magnanime et te laisser une seconde chance. Laisse moi sortir.**_

Pour toute réponse, Mike leva son poing droit et replia tous ses doigts sauf le majeur.

\- _**Très bien. Adieu Polly.**_

Elle tomba en silence et Mike sauta à la suite. Dans la chute il fit appel à Sinistrail en lui indiquant l'îlot au dessus d'eux. La chaine de l'ancre se déplia et vint s'accrocher au rebord. Mike lança Polly de toutes ses forces et se hissa a vive allure le long de la chaîne en regagnant le sol de terre. Giratina était toujours debout et applaudissait calmement.

\- _**Spectaculaire. Impressionnant. Je comprends pourquoi Polly t'a choisi.**_

\- Quoi ?!

\- _**Est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule seconde pourquoi elle s'était échappée ?**_

Mike repensa à la légende de Salem puis à sa rencontre avec Polly. Il cligna des yeux et serra son poing mécanique :

\- Tu mens.

\- _**Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais demande toi pourquoi tu en es là. Est-ce que les choses auraient été pareilles sans elle ?**_

Le dresseur ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais l'homme en face de lui continua :

\- _**J** **e l'ai conçue et je peux la faire obéir en claquant des doigts, alors imagine un peu ce que je pourrais lui chuchoter la nuit lorsqu'elle s'endort ?**_

Furieux, Mike se jeta sur l'homme en le rouant de coups et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces :

\- **ENFOIRÉ ! RELÂCHE TON EMPRISE SUR ELLE ! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER !**

\- _**Hahaha, tu peux toujours rêver.**_

Dans un déchaînement de colère, Mike enfonça le torse à coups de poings et arracha la tête de l'homme en la lançant dans le vide puis ce fut le silence complet. Il resta figé et s'étonna :

\- Je... J'ai tué le vieux ?!

Silence.

- **OHÉ !**

Aucun signe de vie.

\- **GIRATINA EST UN TROU DU CUL ET JE L'EMMERDE !**

À sa bravade ne répondit que le lourd silence pesant. Mais bien plus loin sur un îlot en ruines, Giratina était dissimulé, roulé en boule. De là où il était il voyait très bien son fils. En songeant il se fit la réflexion que le garçon était bien plus sauvage et brutal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et là où la peur assurait une certaine emprise, désormais résidait une rébellion assumée et prête à se battre. Désormais sa création échappait à son emprise et ses options s'amenuisaient. Le dragon possédait une dernière carte à jouer mais il lui fallait attendre le moment propice, d'ici là, à part attendre il n'y aurait rien à faire.

Mike de son côté inspecta les restes de l'abomination qu'il avait jetée ici et constata que la chair semblait s'être calcinée en entrant dans la dimension et lorsqu'il effleura le corps, il tomba en cendres.

\- Bien, fini la saloperie. Je devrais faire pareil avec le labo de Rochard pour être sûr que le problème serait réglé.

En s'accroupissant près de Polly il la souleva doucement et la serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Voilà, c'est fini. On va rentrer à la Villa avant que quelqu'un n'alerte Crépuscule que je ne suis pas là.

Le corps de Giratina disparut dans un nuage de fumée et le dresseur plissa les yeux en soupirant :

\- J'me disais aussi. C'était trop facile. Mais au moins la dernière fois que je me suis battu avec lui à porté ses fruits. De plus j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se protéger, ce qui signifie que soit je suis plus fort que lui, soit il est blessé ou faible.

Considérant l'étendue des îlots volant dans tous les sens, le garçon secoua la tête et ouvrit un portail qu'il franchit. Si il était bien dans la villa de Crépuscule, le temps avait du s'écouler puisque cette dernière était déjà de retour. Elle s'immobilisa en le voyant et se précipita sur lui en mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Mais au même instant, Cynthia entra dans la pièce et fixa Mike du regard avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es revenu à ton apparence véritable alors.

\- Je refuse de m'en cacher en privé.

La femme siffla et une Agent Jenny entra avec un Ranger.

\- Je suis désolée mais tu va devoir me suivre. Fit sa réferente, d'un air désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Tu a agressé Pierre Rochard et tu à refusé le traitement qu'il voulait t'administrer. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui mais il n'a rien voulu savoir...

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es en état d'arrestation et ta licence de dresseur a été révoquée.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Un procès équitable sera organisé.

\- Un... procès ?! Pour ça ?

\- Il a très mal pris ta rébellion d'il y a huit jours...

\- Huit jours ? Déjà ?!

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Alors il se passe quoi maintenant ?

\- Je vais devoir te confisquer tes pokémon et tu va devoir suivre l'agent Jenny.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix fit Mike en soupirant.

Jenny tira une paire de menottes mais le garçon eut un geste de recul :

\- **Wowowow c'est quoi ça !**

\- C'est le protocole, tu va devoir les porter. annonça Cynthia.

Mike rappela Polly toujours inconsciente et déposa la Luneball sur la table tandis que crépuscule les plaçait dans un boitier blindé. Le dresseur était désormais totalement seul face à l'adversité mais il n'avait aucun regret sur ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. Un fourgon arriva dans la demi-heure et sa référente s'inquiéta :

\- J'avais demandé à ce que tu sois transporté directement alors pourquoi...

Six agent Jenny sortirent du fourgon et dégainèrent leur pokémon. En quelques instants, la pelouse était envahie de pokémon en tout genre, encerclant le garçon. Cynthia leva les bras en espérant éviter une catastrophe :

\- Très bien ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a un malentendu ! Il coopère totalement et n'opposera aucune...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase car Pierre Rochard descendit de l'avant du véhicule. Il se tenait droit et son visage impassible ne faisait que mettre en valeur son regard affûté comme le métal. L'homme eut une petite moue de dégoût en voyant Mike et annonça :

\- Embarquez moi cette racaille pour son jugement.

Mike sursauta en entendant l'insulte et se vexa :

\- Le balai dans le cul ça t'a pas réussi, Pierre Tocard !

\- Insulte. Tu ne fait qu'ajouter des clous dans ton cercueil.

\- C'est toi le juge ?!

\- Non mais insulter celui qui porte plainte te copmliquera la vie. Tu va comparaître devant une cour et un jury public.

\- Le plaignant a un problème avec moi, c'est pas de la justice mais une foutue comédie ! Arrêtez ces conneries !

\- Faire le sauvage était une chose, m'agresser et me menacer en était une autre.

\- **HÉ ! T'A VU CE QUE TU ALLAIS ME...**

Deux Vigoroth bondirent sur Mike en lui mettant une muselière par surprise. Il tenta de sa débattre mais la petite foule de pokémon fonça sur lui en le rouant de coups. Il s'apprêtait à exploser de colère lorsqu'il vit le visage de Cynthia inondé de larmes et qu'elle pleurait :

\- Je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas ton cas... Mike...

Il se laissa faire et on le jeta sur le sol métallique de la cabine. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, un coup de matraque vint lui heurter l'entrejambe. Une Jenny lui pointa sa matraque sous le nez en sifflant :

\- Si tu bouge, si tu éternue ou si tu fais le moindre bruit, tu va le regretter.

Il laissa retomber sa tête et les six policières grimpèrent dans le fourgon, trois de chaque côté du dresseur. La porte se referma et la camionnette blinder se mit en route. Mike fixait le néon au dessus de lui et se demanda à quoi était destinée cette parodie de justice. Ne valait-il pas mieux quitter le monde des hommes et vivre reclus très loin, là où personne n'irait le chercher ? N'y aurait il plus que la peur et l'incompréhension qui dirigeraient les régions ?

Soupirant longuement il repensa aux événements récents et imagina une vie en prison ou pire en isolement. Le trajet lui sembla extrêmement long et la route était visiblement en mauvais état à en juger par les secousses du plancher froid et métallique. Néanmoins il finit par s'endormir à cause de l'ennui et de la fatigue. Ce fut un coup de matraque sur la tête qui le réveilla et deux Kungfouine le tirèrent brusquement hors du véhicule tandis qu'il tombait au sol dans une terre tiède et molle. En clignant des yeux il vit une petite maisonnette en béton devant lui, avec une énorme porte blindée. Tout autour la foret dense se dressait et la canopée masquait le ciel. Le soir devait tomber à en juger par l'obscurité relative. Deux hommes en tenue de contamination sortirent du petit édifice. Chacun d'eux tenait un long bâton muni d'un aiguillon. Mike fronça les sourcils en dévisageant les agent Jenny :

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Où est le tribunal ?!

\- Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser parler en public ? Fit Pierre en époussetant son costume impeccable sans le moindre faux pli.

\- Je suis prêt à tout démolir, alors pas d'entourloupe. Gronda Mike, furieux.

\- La première fois que nous avons voté pour toi au conseil, j'étais de l'avis de Régis Chen. Tu étais un électron libre dans une formule raffinée. Cependant je n'avais pas prévu que tu chamboulerais tout comme ça.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu arrive partout avec tes gros sabots et tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. J'espérais que tu deviendrais raisonnable si je me montrais conciliant et agréable avec toi. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ton comportement déviant et tes deux pokémon changeforme non déclarées. Je t'assure que j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais tout ça je l'ai fait pour Cynthia. C'est une femme aussi intelligente que magnifique. Elle semblait croire que tu étais spécial, qu'en te laissant en liberté, nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup et éventuellement changer notre perception de cette zone tabou à la limite de l'homme et du pokémon. Mais j'ai bien vite réalisé qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument rien. Dès que tu te mêle de quelques chose, ça dégénère. Tu es un danger public et j'ai enfin vu ton vrai visage il y a quelques jours. Pourtant Cynthia n'a cessé de plaidoyer pour toi en assurant que ton origine ne définissait pas ta personnalité, et qu'il fallait te laisser une chance. Mais elle a été aveuglée et désormais elle n'est plus qu'une marionnette hypnotisée soumise à tolérer tes caprices. Mais il est temps qu'on te dise la vérité en face. Tu es un monstre et je ne prendrais pas le risque de te voir remporter la ligue avec ton équipe de dégénérés. Devenir Maître donne des responsabilités et implique de montrer l'exemple. Une personnalité comme la tienne serait une honte pour la communauté des maîtres.

\- Et tu compte faire quoi ?

\- C'est ici que se termine ton voyage. Définitivement.

Mike écarquilla les yeux en s'imaginant disséqué vivant et commença à tordre ses menottes. Les deux hommes armés de lances à aiguillons s'avancèrent et le garçon répondit d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Vous comptez me faire quoi avec vos bâtonnets à saucisses ?

\- À toi, rien, à elle, ça risque de faire mal.

Pierre Rochard tira Rio, menottée et bâillonnée, de l'avant de la voiture.

\- **SALOPARD ! ELLE A RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS ! RELÂCHE LÀ OU JE VOUS EXPEDIE TOUS DANS LE CONTRE-MONDE !**

\- Disons que c'est l'assurance de ta coopération. Regarde.

Il tira un compte goutte d'une portière du véhicule et un des agents Jenny apporta une cage contenant un Noarfang. Pierre versa trois gouttes dans le bec de l'animal assoiffé. Pendant quelques secondes tout parut normal mais l'animal se mit à se couvrir de cloques et à fumer puis il explosa dans sa cage en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde de viande pourrie.

\- J'ai donné trois gouttes à ce pokémon, je me demande si Rio résisterait à deux cent cinquante grammes de ce produit.

Il vit son amante entrain de pleurer tandis qu'elle fixait ce qui restait du pauvre pokémon dans la cage et elle lui lança un regard désespéré. Mike baissa les bras en annonçant :

\- Alors promettez moi de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Seulement si tu coopère.

Le garçon baissa la tête tandis qu'un des hommes en combinaison ouvrit la porte blindée. Un escalier mal éclairé descendait profondément comme un puits sans fond. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur il sentit qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais la lumière du jour. Ni même s'il ne reverrais la lumière tout court. La porte de referma sur Rio qui criait en pleurant pour que Mike ne soit pas emmené, puis ce fut un lourd silence oppressant qui s'installa.

Les deux scientifiques le poussèrent légèrement pour le forcer à avancer et le trio descendit dans les profondeurs du bunker. Ils longèrent des corridors humides et puants jusqu'à ce qu'une porte énorme marquée d'un logo de danger biologique leur bloque le passage. Le garçon serra les dents puis il fut poussé sans ménagement par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Les deux hommes lui ordonnèrent de se déshabiller mais il se figea en voyant Deoxys figé dans un énorme caisson transparent auquel étaient reliés divers câbles, tuyaux et ordinateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

\- La ferme sale monstre, c'est pas oignons.

Il obtempéra à contrecoeur et un second caisson fut illuminé. Ses deux geôliers le pressèrent d'y entrer. Résister lui vint à l'esprit mais si c'était pour que Rio se fasse tuer, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Tourne toi. Le dos contre le fond du caisson. Et si tu bouge ça va mal se finir.

S'installant à contrecœur, le dresseur eut un profond sentiment d'amertume et de regret. Il voyait mal comment il s'en sortirait désormais. Repensant à ses pokémon, à Polly et à Rio, ce fut un calvaire sentimental qui se nouait autour de son cœur comme les lianes d'un Empiflor étouffant sa proie. La vitre se baissa et l'air qui se dégagea fit bouger un tissu non loin tandis que le garçon discernait un troisième caisson dissimulé grossièrement. La dernière vision qu'il eut était le visage figé de Deoxys juste en face de lui semblant le contempler à tout jamais. Le garçon sentit alors un froid glacial s'immiscer en lui, puis ce fut le néant complet.


	195. Chapitre 195: Réveil

Un son affreux lui vrilla les tympans. Ses pensées étaient complètement désordonnées et des voix lui parvinrent, comme des chuchotements dans le loibtain mais complètement couverts par un son régulier, lancinant et désagréable. Il ne sentait plus ses membres mais son corps lui donnait l'impression de vouloir revivre. L'obscurité relative l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit et de toute manière, les silhouettes colorées devant lui s'agitaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse y trouver un sens. Bientôt son cerveau sembla recouvrer la perception auditive et il reconnut une alarme tandis que des voix criaient des ordres et que des détonations et des chocs se faisaient entendre. Une énorme chose violette passa au dessus de lui. Un rugissement mêlé d'un sifflement retentit puis des bruits de bottes sur du métal semblèrent confirmer que quelqu'un approchait.

Il cligna d'un oeil tandis qu'il sentait le bout de ses doigts se mettre à picoter. Une voix de fille se fit entendre puis il vit le plafond se mettre à bouger. Essayant de comprendre si c'était lui ou le bunker qui bougeait, il n'eut pas assez de temps pour deviner et la lumière vive de l'extérieur lui satura brusquement les yeux. La fatigue s'empara de lui et il se rendormit dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, son corps semblait à nouveau lui répondre même si tout était très lent. Il faisait noir et une lueur orangée filtrait sous une porte non loin. Le garçon inspira profondément et se leva doucement. Tout semblait en ordre mais son cerveau se posa la question de savoir où il était et surtout quel jour il était. Avançant à tâtons, Mike trouva la poignée de la porte et sortit dans un couloir familier.

La villa de Crépuscule.

Poussant un soupir d'aise il s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à marcher péniblement. Mais une chose colorée se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent au sol. Déboussolé et l'air un peu ahuri le dresseur tenta d'essayer de discerner la chose sur lui mais une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines. Une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis très longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Strykna.

La jeune fille était assise sur lui, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du garçon. Son visage de grande ado avait laissé place a celui d'une jeune femme épanouie tandis qu'un immense sourire fendait son visage et elle posa son front contre le sien en chuchotant :

\- Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous...

\- Que... Je... J'ai...

Il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux et demanda d'un ton anxieux :

\- On est en quelle année ?!

\- Du calme, tu n'es resté au congélateur que trois semaines et demies. Tout va bien, personne n'a été blessé. Du moins de notre côté.

\- Quel côté ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

\- Viens.

Elle se leva en lui tendant la main et il fit de gros efforts pour pas qu'elle ne se rompe le dos en tirant. Il avait repris sa corpulence et sa musculature d'avant l'injection et se sentait bien, même si quelques nausées persistaient légèrement. Strykna lui prit la main et se blottit contre lui en frissonnant avant de mumurer d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Tu m'a tellement manqué...

Il ne répondit rien et la serra dans ses bras en embrassant sa chevelure avec douceur. Elle leva la tête pour lui faire face et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir elle déposa un baiser furtif au coin de lèvres avant de filer dans les escaliers.

\- Il est réveillé !

\- Génial ! Répondit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Polly.

\- Je lui ai dit de descendre, que quelqu'un aille chercher Cynthia !

Marchant doucement dans le couloir, Mike arriva dans la cage d'escalier et descendit lentement en boitant légèrement. Il se posait une foule de questions mais le fait d'être de retour ici parmi tout le monde était aussi un vrai bonheur. Il arriva dans le grand salon ou de nombreuses personnes et plusieurs pokémon avaient pris place. Moyade, Exagide, Ossatueur, Polly et Rio lui foncèrent dessus en pendant un instant ce fut une mêlée de tendresse et d'affection qui l'inonda de la tête aux pieds. Un peu curieux il demanda :

\- Où est le dernier d'entre vous ?

Une chaîne métallique jaillit par la fenêtre et le tira au dehors. L'immense ancre balançait de gauche à droite et à en juger par la force de serrage, elle était ravie de le revoir aussi. Lorsqu'elle le reposa à l'intérieur il reconnut deux hommes. Urup, le champion du type Glace de Kalos et Auguste, le champion du type feu à Kanto. Tous deux se tenaient côte à côte avec quelques uns de leur pokémon autour d'eux.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Cynthia apparut. Il y eut un long silence et elle fixa Mike du regard sans broncher. Cependant son cœur s'exprima avant sa raison et il courut vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes. Pleurant de tout son saoul, il geignit des excuses dans une cascade de larmes tandis que la femme tentait de le consoler en faisant de son mieux. Lorsque ses glandes lacrymales furent taries, il la relâcha en reculant et s'inclina avec révérence devant elle.

\- Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses.

Mais alors qu'il s'inclinait encore plus, il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa son front contre le parquet, prostré comme un dévot en pleine prière. Gênée, elle se précipita en lui tirant sur la tunique pour qu'il se lève et elle répondit d'une voix presque éteinte :

\- Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Tu es vivant, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Merci. Fit-il en s'inclinant encore une fois.

Crépuscule apporta des tasses et une théière tandis que son Lougaroc arrivait en portant un gigantesque plateau garni de biscuits de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs. Elle invita tout le monde à prendre place tandis que Mike et Cynthia restèrent debout. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il formula la question qui lui vrillait l'esprit.

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé qu'on a frôlé un conflit interrégional.

\- Hein ?

\- Pierre a été destitué de sa fonction de président du conseil des maîtres, de son statut de maître ainsi que de sa fonction de président directeur général chez Devon.

Le dresseur écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça et secoua la tête en se demandant si il n'était pas toujours congelé la en bas. La femme continua :

\- Il a menti concernant le tribunal, la camionnette à rapidement quitté la route principale et moi qui m'étais rendue chez Crépuscule pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour assurer ta défense, lorsque j'ai cherché Rochard et le fourgon, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Le dresseur réprima un frisson puis écouta la suite du récit :

\- Nous t'avons cherché partout et Pierre ne répondait pas, il y a eu une alerte levée chez les Rangers et ils ont retrouvé Rochard blessé au nord de Sinnoh. Il nous a dit que tu l'avais attaqué et que tu avais tué tout le monde mais qu'il avait pu s'en tirer de justesse.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Il a menacé de tuer Rio !

\- C'est ce que nous avons appris d'elle. Elle a pu fausser compagnie à ses geoliers et un randonneur l'a déposée à Unionpolis d'où elle a très vite rejoint la villa.

Il regarda Rio avec tendresse et lui fit un sourire :

\- Content que tu t'en soit tirée !

Elle lui tendit son sourire et sa référente reprit :

\- Pierre Rochard t'a mystérieusement retrouvé quelques jours plus tard et le jugement a été organisé.

\- Mais ! C'est impossible !

\- J'y viens. En tant que référente j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour assister à l'audience. Pierre a voulu me mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais finalement j'ai quand même pu entrer. Ça n'avait d'audience que le nom. Des témoins que je n'avais jamais vu se sont succédé à la barre pour t'accabler de faits grotesques et tu restais assis à sourire comme un idiot pendant qu'on t'accusait de choses rocambolesques. Au départ j'ai pensé que Rochard t'avait drogué mais après l'audience il t'a ramené a la villa. Étant obligée d'organiser le retrait des Rangers j'ai du partir. Tu es resté avec Polly et Rio pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Quand je suis revenue elle m'ont dit qu'elles te trouvaient très peu préoccupé par la situation et que tu passaitsle plus clair de ton temps à parler avec ton reflet dans le miroir.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Pourtant c'était le cas. Précisa Polly.

\- Et je parlais de quoi ?

\- Tu disais que tu étais un mec ultra canon et que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être avec un mec aussi sexy et viril que toi.

\- ...C'est absolument pas mon style ! Rétorqua Mike, gêné face au sourire amusé d'Urup et Auguste.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouvais ça curieux que de ne plus jamais pouvoir être dresseur ne semblait pas t'émouvoir plus que ça. Ajouta Polly.

\- C'est un truc de dingues !

\- Ce qui était encore plus dingue c'est que Rio a eu une idée brillante. Elle t'a demandé quel était ton plus grand rêve. Ce à quoi tu lui a répondu que c'était de manger la plus grande compote du monde.

\- Dans le genre " _gloire à la con..._ " Murmura le dresseur tandis que Crépuscule pouffait dans son coin.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit -reprit Cynthia- la situation n'était pas normale. J'ai tenté de rencontrer Rochard mais il n'a fait qu'esquiver nos rencontres et éluder mes questions. J'ai laissé une autre semaine s'écouler en essayant de voir si d'autres signes indiquaient ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Polly m'appelle en me disant qu'elle t'avait surpris entrain de te déshabiller en présence d'Exagide et visiblement tu semblait décidé à conclure malgré le fait que tu te sois fait tabassé à coup de bouclier. J'ai transmis l'information à Pierre qui a semblé tout à coup très intéressé par la situation. Il est venu te voir et Ossatueur l'a surpris entrain d'essayer de te donner un médicament. Il s'avère que c'était un traitement spécifique destiné à solliciter les cellules de ton corps. Mais musique tu n'a pas eu le médicament, les choses se sont mises à dégénérer en moins d'une heure.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il t'avait remplacé par un clone. Or les cellules étant instables, il y a eu une confusion mentale et ton comportement suspect à fini par te trahir. J'ai menacé Rochard de le dénoncer au comité d'éthique. Visiblement ça l'a vexé car le lendemain tout le monde à Sinnoh et ailleurs était au courant que j'avais eu un petit ami pokémon dans ma jeunesse.

Mike se raidit brusquement en écarquillant les yeux, choqué. Mais elle ne se démonta pas et poursuivit son explication :

\- J'ai donc amené ton clone en place publique et sa semi transformation en live à convaincu le public. Ça a été diffusé partout et j'ai cité Pierre comme responsable tout en rappelant la charte d'éthique concernant le clonage humain tout en soulignant que toi, le modèle original, avait disparu et que personne n'avait la moindre nouvelle. Les choses se sont mises à bouger, des gens se sont mis à parler et Pierre a été déchu de ses fonctions par le conseil des maîtres à l'unanimité. On a saisi son Vokit et on a pu retrouver la trace du laboratoire.

Or les hommes de Pierre étant fidèles, ils ont organisé une défense. Strykna s'est portée volontaire en apprenant que tu avais disparu, Urup s'est joint à nous et Auguste qui était en vacances chez lui s'est joint à nous. Finalement on a pu forcer la défense et te voilà parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mike resta silencieux, réalisant que si le clone avait eu un comportement normal, il serait resté dans son caisson probablement pour le restant de ses jours. Perdu dans ses pensées, il demanda d'un air absent :

\- Pourquoi me remplacer plutôt que de me supprimer ?

\- Pour avoir la main mise sur toi. Un clone dépendant d'un traitement pour vivre obéirait au doigt et à l'oeil à son bienfaiteur.

\- C'est effroyablement liberta... Liberto... Lib...

\- Liberticide ?

\- Ouais. Liberticide.

\- Bien évidemment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a été reproché à Pierre. Création de clone, enlèvement et séquestration, corruption d'Agent Jenny, mensonge, diffamation et atteinte à l'éthique en regard de la loi, et en tant que maître il était censé veiller à l'application de cette charte.

\- Et il est en prison alors ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Le tribunal a statué que malgré les derniers dérapages, Pierre a tout de même assuré des années de gouvernance à Hoenn et considérablement amélioré les choses. Il est cantonné sur un île privée au large de Hoenn sans le moindre accès à du matériel scientifique. On peut voir ça comme une retraite forcée.

Mike ne répondit rien. Le fait que Pierre le remplace par une copie défaillante le vexait profondément. En cet instant il avait envie d'aller le retrouver et de lui tordre le cou, mais ça n'arrangerait probablement rien. Regardant ses pokémon il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si la supercherie avait été camouflée de façon impeccable. Polly aurait aimé une copie, un reflet de miroir. Tout ce chemin pour être remplacé par un vulgaire remplaçant synthétique, c'était vraiment blessant. Serrant le poing, le garçon maîtrisa sa rage en soufflant par le nez.

\- ça ne va pas ? Demanda la femme, d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

\- C'est juste que...

\- Que ?

\- Laissez tomber. C'est fini maintenant. J'espère juste que Deoxys sera pris en charge.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai veillé à son transfert hier durant la journée. Il est caché quelque part et tu as ma garantie que jamais il ne se retrouvera libre.

\- C'est vous la patronne, je vous fait confiance.

Il prit place à côté de Polly et contempla son reflet dans le thé fumant que crépuscule lui servit. En quelques heures, toute sa vie avait été échangée et remplacée par une version factice de lui même. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si l'univers pouvait se passer de lui. Giratina restait dans son coin désormais, et force était de constater que le danger ne venait plus du contre-monde, mais bien de lui. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par sa petite amie qui chuchota dans son oreille :

\- Avec la saisie informatique de Pierre Rochard, j'ai demandé à Crépuscule de faire une petite recherche. Tu savais qu'elle était comptable à ses heures perdues ?

\- Hm. Répondit-il, le regard perdu dans les remous du thé sur le rebord de sa tasse.

\- Tes prothèses ont coûté une fortune.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est Cynthia qui a payé. Elle y a mit tous son argent jusqu'au dernier centime.

Mike s'immobilisa en se crispant, le souffle coupé. Il serra les dents puis se redressa en demandant à sa petit amie au creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu es certaine que c'est elle ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Le mieux serait de lui poser la question toi même.

\- Mais tu ne lui a pas posée ?!

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Pose lui la question.

Le dresseur tiqua et secoua légèrement la tête, un peu exaspéré. Il fixa la femme qui se tenait assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Cette magnifique femme blonde dans son grand manteau noir. Toujours distinguée dans ses postures. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait tout donné pour lui et il se sentait d'une effroyable ingratitude. C'était gênant et flatteur à la fois. Il se demandait simplement quelle raison avait pu pousser la femme à de tels sacrifices.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Mike remercia Urup, Auguste et Strykna d'avoir fait front commun avec Cynthia, promettant que si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour eux, il le ferait volontiers. Ils restèrent à discuter un long moment puis il vit que Cynthia le regardait du coin de l'oeil. S'excusant auprès des convives, Mike s'approcha d'elle en chuchotant :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut sortir discuter seul à seul un instant ?

\- Oui.

Ils sortirent dans la pénombre crépusculaire du soleil disparaissant presque derrière l'horizon. Le dresseur remonta sa manche et brandit la prothèse devant le visage de la femme :

\- Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ?!

\- Ah.

\- Oui, " _ah_ " ! Polly m'a dit que vous vous êtes ruinée pour moi !

\- Je ne me suis pas ruinée. Monétairement, peut-être, mais autrement, non.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

\- Parce que... Je crois en toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas ignorer que... que tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le garçon resta silencieux en réalisant qu'elle parlait d'Orion. Un peu gênée, elle tourna la tête. Il demanda :

\- Je doute que ce ne soit que ça.

\- C'est juste que je fais ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse pour moi. Quand je te vois avec Polly et Rio, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Tu es un garçon formidable et je suis convaincue que tu aura un jour un rôle crucial à jouer.

\- J'en doute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsque je vais dans le contre-monde, Giratina ne tente même plus de forcer le passage où de m'attaquer. À chaque fois c'est moi qui m'en suis pris à lui. Il m'a menacé et j'ai réagi par colère en le tuant.

Cynthia fit un bond sur place

\- **TU AS TUÉ GIRATINA ?!**

\- Non, enfin oui. Pas exactement.

- **Explique toi !**

\- Il a essayé de me faire chanter avec Polly mais même lui ne semblait pas convaincu par sa menace. Si il avait voulu il aurait probablement pu tenter de sortir. Je l'ai attaqué sous sa forme humaine et je lui ai arraché la tête par colère.

La femme eut un geste de recul en imaginant la chose, puis répondit :

\- Tu t'es défendu, c'est tout.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le corps est parti en fumée. Donc c'était probablement une projection ou une construction, quelque chose du style.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Mais...

\- il n'a rien fait. Il ne s'est pas montré, il ne m'a pas attaqué, il n'a pas attaqué Polly non plus alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Il s'est contenté d'une menace dont il devait se douter que je pourrais l'arrêter...

\- Étonnant.

\- J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas moi le pire des deux...

\- Ne dit pas ça !

\- Il faut reconnaître le choses. Je suis d'une violence peu commune et je l'ai décapité sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Au risque de me répéter, c'était juste pour...

\- Et si demain je faisais ça dans la rue parce que quelqu'un se moque de Polly ou de n'importe qui que j'aime ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre !

\- Aujourd'hui, non, mais demain ou après-demain ?

\- Mike...

\- Je crois que le pire des deux est déjà de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il baissa la tête et la femme remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. En s'approchant elle vit quelques larmes s'écraser dans le gazon. Instinctivement, Cynthia prit Mike dans ses bras en le consolant de son mieux. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés mais le garçon parvint à se calmer et chuchota :

\- Merci pour tout, Cynthia. Merci du fond du cœur.

\- Je... Ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des chiffres sur un compte en banque.

\- Si au contraire, c'est extrêmement généreux de votre part. Vous auriez pu me détester parce que je salis probablement l'image que vous aviez de lui mais malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, vous êtes restée pour me soutenir. Vous m'avez entraîné, vous m'avez encouragé et même quand je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Vous êtes une femme formidable et je vous en remercie. Je vous promets qu'à partir de demain, je ne vous causerais plus de soucis.

\- Pourquoi demain ?!

\- Je m'en vais.

Elle s'écarta en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Où ?!

\- Je ne sais pas trop. À Kanto probablement. Voir mes parents et essayer de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

\- Mais et ton rêve ?!

\- Si sacrifier mon rêve peut permettre une vie paisible à Polly, Rio et les autres, alors soit. Leur bonheur importe plus qu'un rêve de gamin naïf.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Mike, oh Mike... Tu es vraiment irremplaçable.

\- Et vous êtes formidable. Vous êtes une grande femme et Sinnoh peut être fière de vous avoir eue comme maître.

\- M'avoir tout court.

\- Alors...

\- Oui, l'opinion publique à été extrêmement favorable et mon histoire avec Orion semble plus avoir ému que choqué. Le fait d'avoir tenu tête à Pierre m'a rendue à nouveau populaire et les gens ont demandé à ce que réintègre ma place de maître.

\- Et Aurore ?

\- Elle est ravie de céder la place. Si son rôle lui a plu elle a trouvé ça épuisant malgré tout.

\- C'est vraiment cool. Vous méritez votre place.

Elle le serra brusquement de toutes ses forces en plongeant son visage dans le cou du garçon. Il sentit un petit baiser et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle remonta à son oreille en chuchotant :

\- Tes gènes ne doivent pas décider de qui tu es à ta place. Je suis certaine que tu saura faire le bon choix au moment venu. Tu es un garçon fantastique.

\- Merci.

\- Et...je... Je...

Il posa son index sur les lèvres de la femme en chuchotant :

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais ce n'est pas objectif. Sachez que vous serez toujours unique et que ma porte vous sera toujours grande ouverte. Je pourrais aussi vous dire ce que vous alliez dire mais ça n'arrangerait rien à notre cas. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que nous avons partagé. Mais je vous en prie, ne rendez pas ça difficile car ça l'est déjà plus que nécessaire.

Elle resta ébahie devant son regard profond et puissant. Le grand garçon maladroit avait brièvement laissé place à un homme sauvage au regard intimidant et elle sentit son cœur chavirer dangereusement au fond de sa poitrine. En avalant difficilement sa salive elle ajouta :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et ne laisse jamais tes origines dicter ta conduite. Tu vaux mieux que ça et nous le savons tous les deux. Je crois en toi et je mettrais ma main au feu que tu te montrera raisonnable lorsqu'il le faudra. Mais je t'en conjure, ne donne pas raison à tout ce qu'on raconte à ton sujet.

Le garçon la serra fort dans ses bras en la remerciant puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. Regardant le ciel qui commençait à se consteller des premières étoiles, il se demandait ce que lui réserverait le futur désormais.


	196. Chapitre 196: Questionnement

Après une bonne demi-heure et l'obscurité tombée dans le jardin de la villa, Mike avança vers la baie vitrée en passant la tête à l'intérieur. Il siffla en faisant un signe à Ossatueur qui le rejoignit dehors.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Crépuscule, soucieuse.

— Aucune idée, il a peut être envie d'être tranquille... Répondit Polly.

Mais trois minutes à peine écoulées, il y eut une lueur vive dans le jardin et une énorme flamme se dressa avant d'atteindre la taille d'un feu de camp. Crépuscule sursauta en s'écriant :

— **Il va me mettre le feu à la villa !**

Tout le monde se précipita au dehors et Polly écarquilla les yeux en le voyant jeter les deux livres sur les spectres dans le feu. Elle se précipita vers lui :

— Tu a complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?

— Non, je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi clair de toute ma vie. Il était temps que ça sorte.

— Mais ces ouvrages... ! fit la maître de Sinnoh

— ... Sont dépassés et inexacts. Il n'y a pas de pokémon immatériels qui existent, ce sont juste des choses créées par Giratina avec les âmes des morts et qui ont tendance à posséder des objets comme des armes ou des poupées, mais ce ne sont pas des créatures au sens conventionnel. Certaines choses se sont adaptées en évoluant, mais la chose qui s'occupait initialement de la population des pokémon de type Spectre, c'est la chose en charge du contre-monde.

— Et alors ?

— Ma théorie c'est que Giratina est coincé volontairement là dedans. Pourquoi et comment, je ne sais pas encore, mais le contre-monde ressemble à une prison gigantesque où le seul prisonnier tente de se distraire au départ, puis tente de sortir parce qu'il n'en peut plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggère ? Demanda Cynthia, dubitative.

— Là où ça cloche pour moi c'est que le prisonnier est certes terrible, mais pourquoi une aussi grande prison ? Et en admettant que le prisonnier se barre, que devient la prison ?

— Tu pense que...

— Giratina a été enfermé ici pour une autre raison que celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un murmure dans la petite assemblée tandis que le dresseur exposait son idée.

— Il essaye désespérément de sortir et il cherche à se venger d'Arceus. Quand Pierre Rochard m'a embarqué dans le bunker, j'avais aussi envie de l'étrangler. Pourtant tout se passait bien entre nous avant ça.

— Selon toi ce serait Arceus qui aurait expédié Giratina dans le contre-monde ?! À en juger par le côté agressif du locataire je pense qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir longtemps...

— Justement, c'est pour ça que ça cloche. J'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose de bien plus ancien que ça.

— Comment savoir ?

— Je suis tenté de poser la question au locataire mais si il ment ça n'avancera rien. Idéalement il faudrait un autre son de cloche.

— Tu es entrain de suggérer de...

— Demander à Arceus en personne, oui.

— Mais... C'est impossible !

— Oui parce que sinon j'aurais consulté l'annuaire pour appeller en mode " _salut Pépé, pourquoi t'a jeté papa en prison ?_ "

Il y eut un long silence et Polly fit la grimace en entendant le ton sarcastique de son compagnon. Voyant que l'effet comique n'avait pas pris il soupira avant d'ajouter:

— En dehors de recherches sérieuses sur des ouvrages appropriés, je n'ai aucune suggestion concrète pour le moment.

La maître de Sinnoh se gratta le front en faisant appel à sa mémoire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Visiblement très concentrée, elle répondit :

— Je vais essayer de relire quelques contes folkloriques, ton idée est loin d'être absurde...

Polly resta dubitative en voyant les livres consumés par les flammes et émit une remarque :

— Pourtant l'un d'eux affichait un texte permettant d'ouvrir un portail pour le contre-monde lorsqu'il était lu à la lueur de la lune !

— À ton avis qui pondrait un bouquin rempli d'âneries pareilles et ouvrant un portail pour sortir ?

— Je...

— Je pense qu'il a plus ou moins tout essayé pour sortir, création de pokémon, création des livres pseudo secrets et même la conception d'une clé vivante. Pourtant rien n'a fonctionné. À sa place je serais entrain de péter un câble. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il n'est pas là-dedans pour le fun.

— On ne peut rien y faire quoi qu'il arrive !

— À moins que... Fit Mike, pensif.

Il s'accroupit près du feu et forma un minuscule portail du bout du doigt comme quelqu'un s'amuserait à faire des remous dans une flaque. Cynthia demanda d'un air inquiet :

— à moins que quoi ?

— Qu'on ne le fasse sortir en faisant un marché.

Tout le monde sursauta tandis que Polly sifflait :

— **Ça t'a pas réussi la stase ! Tu es complètement malade !**

— Attends au lieu de t'énerver ! Y'a bien une liberté conditionnelle pour certains détenus, on pourrait faire pareil !

— Sauf que là, le détenu peut non seulement raser un pays sur un coup de tête mais en plus nous n'avons aucun moyen de le ramener en prison !

— Je me propose comme garantie. Annonça Mike, très sérieux.

— Quelle garantie ?! À la seconde ou il sortira, il détruira tout !

— Alors je lui saute dessus et j'ouvre le chemin en sens inverse. Problème réglé.

— Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Fit sa petite amie, sidérée.

— Oui, mais depuis le temps, je me pose des questions désormais. C'est important de poser des questions, sinon on se réfugie dans des certitudes perpétuelles et on se retrouve avec des " _ça a toujours été comme ça._ "

Cynthia se rendit compte qu'il avait soudainement avancé dans sa manière de réflexion. C'était bon signe, un esprit qui réfléchit c'était un esprit moins belliqueux. Elle contempla le garçon avec un pincement au coeur. Désormais la ressemblance physique était quasi identique si on omettait la couleur de la peau, les prothèses et les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et s'adressa à lui :

— Je comprends ta démarche, elle est honorable mais le problème ne viens pas de toi mais de lui.

— Développez ?

— Admettons, et je dis ça avec réserve, qu'il sorte. Il n'y a aucune garantie pour toi. Si je sortais d'une prison dont la porte est spéciale, je détruirais la clé.

Le dresseur resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre d'un ton un peu blasé :

— Un point pour vous.

— De toute manière tu a vécu des choses qui boulverseraient n'importe qui, accorde toi un peu de temps, nous en reparlerons à tête reposée.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer par un hochement de tête et referma le minuscule portail du bout de ses doigts au grand soulagement général. Mike s'assit devant le feu et ramena ses genoux contre lui en posant son menton, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes. Strykna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, croisant ses jambes en tailleur tandis que Rio s'asseyait de l'autre côté en souriant. Urup et Auguste rentrèrent suivis par Cynthia, Polly et Crépuscule. Le champion du type Glace de Kalos dit à mi-voix:

— Il a sacrément changé le p'tit.

— C'est une graine de tête brulée. Précisa Auguste en souriant.

— Je pense surtout qu'il a besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Conclut Cynthia en regardant Polly.

Chacun regarda au dehors, les trois silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la silhouette du feu. La maître de Sinnoh se mit à table et commença à rédiger une lettre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle glissa quelque chose dessus et la plia avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Elle se leva et prit congé avant de sortir côté rue. Urup s'étira et demanda à Crépuscule ou etaient les chambres. La femme l'invita à le suivre et Auguste suivit le duo dans la cage d'escaliers. La jeune fille se retrouva seule devant la table ou gisaient les restes de thé et de gâteaux et elle soupira en fixant la silhouette de son petit ami dans le jardin.

Dès demain ils devraient s'en aller pour regagner Kanto. Terminé les combats d'arène. Ça la frustrait car il n'avait même pas pu tenter son huitième badge. Elle tira son ruban solstice d'une poche de sa grande robe violette et soupira longuement. Mike semblait faire comme si de rien n'était mais lui qui d'ordinaire était très gestuel et expressif dans son langage corporel, il était resté de marbre tout du long hormis le moment où il s'était accroupi pour ouvrir le minuscule portail. Et encore c'était durant un moment d'absence ou il avait paru complètement ailleurs. Elle eut soudainement envie de le prendre par la main et de s'isoler avec lui pour parler de tout ça, mais si c'était pour qu'il réagisse mal aux questions, mieux valait le laisser un peu tranquille. Elle passa la tête par la baie vitrée et annonça :

— Je suis crevée, je monte me coucher.

Il se leva et vint l'embrasser tendrement en chuchotant :

— Dors bien, je monte tout à l'heure. J'aurais besoin de parler avec toi si tu veux bien.

— De parler ?! S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

— Oui.

— Je t'en prie ne m'annonce rien de stupide...

— Promis. Mais va dormir, on sera mieux disposés tout le deux demain, tu me donnera ton avis à ce moment là. Je t'aime.

Elle lui fit un sourire attendri en sentant son cœur fondre légèrement puis baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire elle monta se coucher. Et à peine la tête sur le coussin la jeune fille sombra dans un profond sommeil. Mike quant à lui s'était rassis entre les filles devant le feu et avait laissé sa tête se poser contre celle de Rio. La championne du type Poison d'Unys le couvait du regard et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se jeter sur lui pour retirer ses habits et lui faire l'amour sans la moindre retenue. Chassant temporairement ses pensées, elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'instant présent et constata avec stupeur que Rio lui mordait le cou et qu'il laissait échapper de tous petits gémissements. Un peu gênée par la situation, elle se leva en s'excusant :

— Bon, il est exci... Euh tard et je vais, euh...je vais me coucher.

Sans dire un mot, l'amante du garçon se leva en prenant Strykna par les mains et l'embrassa avidement comme une personne affamée avec un fruit frais. Toujours assis parterre, Mike cligna des yeux. Rio poussa la championne au sol et continua sa démonstration et haletant et en mordillant. Strykna laissa échapper un long soupir langoureux qui ne laissait aucune équivoque sur sa nature. Le dresseur hésitait sur la façon de les rejoindre. Il se leva doucement, alléché par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Rio tourna la tête vers lui et ce fut le visage monstrueux de Giratina qui apparut en murmurant de sa voix rauque :

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**_

Il sursauta et cligna des yeux. Il se retrouva allongé la tête sur les cuisses de Rio ju qui jouait avec sa chevelure tandis qu'elle discutait avec Strykna. Il s'était assoupi. Néanmoins le dresseur ferma les yeux en faisant mine de dormir tout en tendant l'oreille pour épier la conversation.

— Je-moi persuadée Ami-de-je gentil.

— Je m'en doute mais on ne peut nier le fait que beaucoup de monde est dans l'expectative de la situation. C'est un garçon fantastique et merveilleux, mais il est en proie à un conflit permanent entre suivre sa nature humaine ou se soumettre à la volonté impérieuse de ses gènes.

— Choix difficile mais Ami-de-je pas seul.

— Il va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais, alors soyez gentilles...

— Je-moi promettre.

— Imagine un peu l'état d'esprit permanent dans lequel il est... Son père ne le voit que comme un outil et si il relâche la pression au mauvais moment, tout basculera. Je le plains sincèrement.

Rio ne répondit rien en se contentant de caresser la tête du garçon allongé dans l'herbe. La championne se mit à bailler et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. La jeune femme lui souhaita bonne nuit et Rio se retrouva seule avec Mike. Il sentit qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou quoi faire en cet instant. Finalement le crépitement du feu et la douceur des caresses eurent raison de son éveil et il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à la lumière du soleil, il était couché dans l'herbe et Rio ronflait paisiblement contre lui, allongée à côté. Se levant doucement, il s'étira et secoua délicatement Rio qui cligna des yeux et lui fit un immense sourire. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Crépuscule préparait le petit déjeuner. En souriant elle lança au couple :

— Alors on dors en amoureux à la belle étoile ?

Mike afficha un air un peu gêné presque candide mais sa compagne répondit positivement. Mais alors qu'ils prenaient place, la femme tendit une enveloppe au garçon en annonçant :

— T'as du courrier.

— De qui ? Demanda t'il, curieux.

— Cynthia.

Il se figea un instant mais prit le rectangle de papier qui lui était tendu. Un peu nerveux, il déchira le haut et en tira une lettre pliée impeccablement et écrite à la main dans un style fluide et lisible. Inspirant profondément, il commença à lire :

" _Bonjour Mike._

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Pierre Rochard. Son obsession de toujours tout maîtriser et son amour aveugle de la science lui ont fait perdre la tête._

 _Ensuite, en ce qui nous concerne, j'estime que tu mérite que je sois sincère avec toi la dessus. Je t'apprécie bien plus que de raison et je ne peux pas le nier. Alors est-ce que c'est un transfert parce que tu ressemble à Orion ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que le temps que j'ai pu passer avec toi en privé m'a laissé des souvenirs que je chéris précieusement. Ça sonne comme une ado fleur bleue, mais au moins sur le papier je ne suis pas obligée de me comporter comme une femme forte et infaillible qui tient tête à tout et tout le monde._ _Prends soin de tes pokémon, ils le méritent._

 _Je vais aller étudier quelques ouvrages et essayer de t'aider à trouver une réponse. Dans l'immédiat à part des encouragements, je n'ai rien à t'offrir à ce sujet. Sache que tu peux me considérer comme une amie intime et je ferais de mon mieux pour discuter avec toi si tu à des questions où que tu a simplement besoin de parler. Ne reste pas tout seul dans ton coin avec trop de questions, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral._

 _Et pour terminer, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ta licence de dresseur est réactivée, j'ai donné ta carte à Crépuscule pour te faire la surprise. Kiméra t'attend dans une semaine. Si tu arrive à la battre et à décrocher ton huitième badge, je souhaiterais que tu monte au nord du pays, je ne peux rien promettre mais si ce que je sais s'avère exact ça devrait pouvoir t'aider à mieux te gérer et à t'entraîner. J'ai confiance en toi._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Cynthia._ "

Mike replia la lettre en affichant un immense sourire qui découvrit une rangée de crocs. Crépuscule demanda :

— Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire à ce point ?

Il tapota la lettre en chuchotant :

— Ma licence...

— Ah, tu est au courant pour ta carte !

— Oui !

Elle la tira d'une poche de sa robe à fleurs et la lança au garçon qui la saisit au vol. Affichant un air radieux, il se précipita à l'étage et entra dans la chambre où dormait Polly. Il la réveilla en agitant sa carte devant son visage. Elle se redressa subitement et la prit entre ses mains, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

— Mais... C'est... C'est ta licence ?!

— Oui, Cynthia l'a réactivee !

— Ça veux dire que...

— Kiméra dans une semaine ! La date est déjà convenue !

— C'est génial !

— Oui !

Elle se leva pour serrer son petit ami dans ses bras et soupira de contentement tandis qu'elle frottait affectueusement son nez contre celui du garçon. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement pendant un instant puis il descendit à toute vitesse en faisant sortir tous ses pokémon avant de s'exclamer :

— Bonne nouvelle tout le monde ! Les combats vont reprendre ! Dans une semaine ce sera le huitième badge ! La manche se jouera en un combat trio, aussi je vais choisir trois d'entre vous pour l'affronter !

Moyade, Exagide, Ossatueur et Sinistrail s'alignèrent calmement et il continua :

— Poltergeist et Fluchgeist resteront à mes côtés. On va s'attendre à ma stratégie basée sur les pics toxiques donc je vais devoir innover pour tenter de la surprendre ! Je ne connais pas nos adversaires alors il nous allons décider d'une ligne générale qu'on pourra moduler en fonction de nos adversaires.

Il considera les quatre pokémon et pointa Exagide :

— Ce sera trop prévisible si j'essaye de monter une stratégie basée sur bouclier Royal donc ne sois pas fâchée mais je vais prendre Moyade, Ossatueur et Sinistrail. Comme ça ils pourront faire leurs ppreuve.

L'épée s'écarta de ses amis en se balançant d'avant en arrière à deux reprises, signifiant son accord. Le dresseur frappa dans ses mains à trois reprises et son visage se fendit d'un rictus féroce tandis qu'il chuchotait :

— **Ça va castagner !**


	197. Chapitre 197: Décision

\- Sauf que tu va avoir un gros problème avant même de commencer le match. Interrompit Crépuscule en passant la tête par la baie vitrée du salon.

\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le garçon, étonné.

Elle s'avança en ouvrant son pokédex et des points d'interrogation s'affichèrent en passant sur Sinistrail.

\- Un pokémon non enregistré ça ne passe pas mon coco. Sinon imagine un peu le cirque, n'importe qui viendrait avec n'importe quoi et ce serait une pagaille effroyable. De plus les pokémon légendaires sont interdits pour les dresseurs qui ne sont pas titulaires d'au moins huit badges.

\- Quel rapport avec mon pokémon ?

\- Tu l'a trouvé au large d'Alola, c'est ça ? Tu semble le seul à en posséder un et il a l'air plutôt puissant...

Mike considéra son pokémon en souriant et ouvrit son pokédex à son tour en annonçant :

\- Je peux régler le problème de la légalité au moins.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Il ne répondit rien et appuya sur la nouvelle fonction installée par Kiméra. Un petit bruit électronique se fit entendre et un balayage scanner se déclencha, passant allègrement sur son pokémon qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Tourne toi s'il te plaît ? Demanda t'il.

Le scan se fit une seconde fois et une voix annonça :

" _Analyse terminée, Pokémon inconnu type Spectre et Plante. Veuillez rédiger une entrée._ "

Le garçon se gratta la tête et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier. Polly arriva derrière lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Kiméra et Anis m'ont demandé de contribuer au Pokédex.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui moi.

\- Mais pour de vrai ?!

\- Uniquement pour les spectres.

\- Ooooooh ! Je peux voir ?

\- Attends je termine ça pour Morancre.

\- Pour quoi ?!

\- Morancre.

Elle jeta un oeil au pokémon et lorsqu'il eut terminé de rédiger son texte, Mike tendit son pokédex à Polly qui lut à haute voix :

\- " _Avec un bon coup d'ancre bien senti, il peut même assommer un Wailord. Son véritable corps est la partie composée de limon._ "

Elle regarda son petit ami en haussant un sourcil avant d'ajouter :

\- Assommer un Wailord. Rien que ça. Tu exagères pas un peu ?

\- Ça me paraît crédible !

\- J'espère que tu tombera sur quelqu'un avec un Wailord un jour, et on verra bien si tu avais raison...

\- Ouais ouais. En attendant c'est moi qui...

" _Entrée pokédex validée, envoi données confirmé_ "

Annonça la voix électronique.

\- Comment ça entrée pokédex validée ? J'ai pas validé quoi que ce soit !

Il prit le pokédex des mains et vit le récapitulatif type qui venait d'être envoyé pour soumission à Anis et Kiméra.

\- **POLLY !** S'exclama le dresseur.

Elle pouffa de rire et rentra dans la maison en courant tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux dans le gazon en prenant une posture dramatique. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Crépuscule, curieuse.

\- Regardez. Fit-il en tendant le pokédex.

\- Je ne vois rien ?

\- Le nom !

\- Sinistrail ?

\- Oui ! C'était Morancre ! Comme dans "ancre" et "mort" ! Phonétiquement on pouvait aussi jouer avec "Maudit" ! Ça fait des semaines que je réfléchis à ça !

\- Sinistrail c'est très bien pourtant ?

\- "Sinistre" et "Gouvernail" !

\- Ça marche bien, non ?

\- C'est pas un gouvernail mais une ancre ! - Pourtant la roue sert à diriger un gouvernail.

\- Mais c'est une roue et une ancre y'a zéro gouvernail ! Zéro !

Mike se laissa tomber en arrière, se couchant de tout son long dans le gazon. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains en soupirant :

\- Sinistrail... C'est moche !

\- Au risque de défendre Polly, Morancre ce n'était pas terrible...

Il vérifia son pokédex puis se tapa le front avec en sifflant de frustration.

\- Un problème ? Demanda la femme.

\- Oui, je ne peux même pas éditer le nom puisque ça a été envoyé. Je viens de regarder la clause de rédaction et le premier nom soumis est non modifiable.

\- Tu t'en remettra, va !

De là où il était, Mike entendait sa petite amie éclater de rire. Au moins elle était de bonne humeur. Levant son bras, il fit bouger sa prothèse et constata que sa main tournait en réalité à trois cent soixante degrés par rapport à son avant-bras. Alignant sa main bien droite, il se concentra et elle tourna tout en restant figée. Son étonnement fut complet lorsqu'il vit que sa main pouvait tourner à une vitesse phénoménale, ce qui lui donnait un air de foreuse. Elle s'immobilisa en obéissant à son mental puis il se redressa pour se mettre assis dans l'herbe. Crépuscule le regardait d'un air incrédule :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je ne suis plus humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

\- Ce que je viens de faire, ce n'est pas humain.

\- Certes, mais ça ne retire rien au fait que tes prothèses sont basées sur un concept humain !

\- J'ai dépassé le stade de l'humain lambda. Si j'étais peintre je pourrais faire des cercles parfaits grâce à ça ! Je pourrais surclasser n'importe quel peintre qui effectue son travail à main levée !

Crépuscule se demandait où est-ce que le dresseur cherchait à aller avec son raisonnement.

\- Ça s'appelle le transhumanisme. Fit-elle, douteuse.

\- Ouais ben c'est cool. Répondit-il en contemplant sa main.

\- Pierre aussi encourageait le transhumanisme, regarde comment ça s'est terminé.

Mike ne répondit rien puis après avoir gardé un petit silence, il appella :

\- Polly ?

Pas de réponse.

\- **POLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?**

Crépuscule se tourna vers la maison en parlant pour elle-même :

\- Elle est rentrée mais je ne l'ai pas entendue sortir.

\- Elle est peut être montée faire une sieste ? Où est Rio ?

\- Pas vue non plus.

Le dresseur laissa ses quatre pokémon dans le jardin et se dirigea vers la maison en appellant :

\- **Polly ! Rio ?! Vous êtes où ?! Si c'est une blague c'est pas marrant !**

Mais il n'y eut aucun son. Même en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant il ne sentit aucune présence. Mal à l'aise il entra dans la maison et remarqua un petit carton blanc posé sur le table. Le coeur battant il s'en approcha et son cœur fit un bond en voyant un "R" rouge imprimé au dessus d'un petit texte rédigé à la main qui disait :

" _Avec deux Rangers en patrouille, elles seraient toujours là._ "

Mike lut une petite adresse et froissa le papier dans son poing artificiel. Crépuscule entra en demandant :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Elles sont sorties acheter quelque chose, je suis censé les rejoindre.

\- Eh bien ne les fait pas attendre, et surtout, prends tout ton temps ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il hesita à emporter ses pokémon mais il craignait qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. Finalement il quitta la villa en quatrième vitesse et suivit les panneaux de rues jusqu'à arriver dans une impressionnante zone industrielle. En défroissant le papier il revérifia l'adresse et se retrouva face un imposant hangar d'une société de déménagement de Machopeurs. Suspicieux, il s'approcha de l'entrée et une porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'un homme en combinaison noire lui faisait signe. Entrant dans la pénombre du hangar, il se retrouva cerné par de nombreux pokémon. D'un coup d'oeil il vit un Crachacrok, un Crocorible, un Karaclée, un Kabutops, un Aligatueur et deux Vaututrice. Une silhouette humaine s'avança sous l'unique lampe allumée et engagea la conversation d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous jure que si vous avez touché un seul de leurs cheveux, je vous tue tous de mes propres mains.

Deux Elecable s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant tandis que l'homme répondait sans la moindre inquiétude dans sa voix :

\- On m'a dit que tu était du genre bagarreur. On m'a aussi dit que tu étais plus fort qu'un humain et que tu surclassait même certains pokémon. Alors je me demande, si ces deux Elecable libèrent un courant d'une forte intensité, est-ce que tu va brûler ou fondre ? J'adorerais voir ton seuil de carbonisation !

\- Espèce de salopard... Siffla Mike d'un ton féroce.

\- Continue seulement de faire le crétin borné et elles seront mortes bien avant que tu n'ai porté la main sur moi.

\- Relâchez les !

\- Voyons, nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces films idiots mon garçon, laisse moi au moins terminer avant de t'énerver.

L'homme claqua des doigts et un Tranchodon s'avança avec une imposante valise. Il la tendit en avant et l'interlocuteur appuya sur un bouton qui la fit s'ouvrir. Mike écarquilla les yeux en voyant des liasses de billets parfaitement alignés. L'homme savourait l'instant et afficha un sourire pernicieux avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Nous te rendrons tes deux pokémon et nous t'offrirons cet argent. Il y a dix millions la dedans.

\- Mais... Je... Enfin c'est...

\- Je vois que ton agressivité à disparu. C'est fou comme quelques rectangles de papiers peuvent faire comme influence. Laissez tomber les psychothérapies, donnez plutôt quelques liasses. Ha !

\- Ou est l'arnaque ?! Demanda Mike, tendu.

\- Mais y'a pas d'arnaque mon garçon.

\- Vous avez parlé au futur, ça signifie donc qu'il y a une contrepartie.

\- Perspicace même sous la menace. Décidément, si tu n'étais pas notre ennemi, le monde entier te mangerait dans la main. Quel gâchis...

\- C'est quoi la condition ?!

\- J'y viens. Ça concerne ton combat d'arène dans une semaine.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Nous sommes la team Rocket. Nous sommes partout. Nous avons des yeux et des oreilles dans les bureaux des maîtres jusque dans les cages d'escaliers des immeubles. Rien ne nous échappe.

\- Abregez bordel !

\- Nous voulons que tu te couche et que tu démissionne après le match.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Perds le match et renonce à ton statut de dresseur. Tu récupérera tes deux compagnes et dix millions.

\- Jamais !

\- Réfléchis bien... Dix millions ça t'assure une vie paisible jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Mike tremblait, tétanisé par la demande qui lui était faite. Une furieuse envie de tuer cet homme le traversa mais le fait d'être encerclé par des pokémons féroces et visiblement prêts à se battre ne semblait lui laisser aucune chance. L'homme continua :

\- Il va de soi que si tu parle à des agents Jenny, des Rangers ou même Cynthia, tu pourra faire une croix la dessus.

Le garçon serra les poings en grondant :

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des monstres.

\- venant d'une abomination dans ton genre, c'est flatteur. Alors, quelle est ta décision ?

Mike ne répondit pas, immobile. Il inspira profondément puis annonça d'une voix posée :

\- Très bien. D'accord. À une condition.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, petit.

\- Je veux les voir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous allez les conserver jusqu'à ce que je perde le match, je veux m'assurer que vous ne leur avez rien fait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que...

\- **Je. Veux. Les. Voir.**

Il avait dicté ça d'un ton si impérieux et si déterminé que le silence s'était fait instantanément et les pokémon semblèrent hésiter un petit instant, comme lorsqu'on réalise qu'une tâche s'avère plus colossale que prévue. L'homme tritura nerveusement ses doigts, visiblement hésitant. Mike tourna en rond en passant près des pokémon puis dit à voix basse :

\- Dernier avertissement.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un autre homme, resté en retrait, s'avança avec les deux ball et les ouvrit. Ectoplasma et Tutankafer apparurent en le fixant. D'une voix douce et aimante leur dresseur demanda :

\- Vous allez bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

\- N-non... Glapit sa compagne, apeurée.

\- C'est rien, détendez-vous.

Levant les mains, il annonça :

\- Parfait, j'accepte le marché.

Celui qui lui avait annoncé le deal tiqua légèrement puis répondit :

\- Tu es raisonnable, c'est bien.

Le Tranchodon s'avança en tendant la valise et Mike s'en saisit puis la posa doucement au sol en soupirant. Il marqua une pause et répondit d'un ton ferme :

\- Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le dresseur frappa le sol d'un coup de pied et tous ceux qui se tenaient dans le hangar basculèrent à travers le sol qui était teinté d'un noir bleuté. Profitant de la confusion, il bondit vers le second homme et se saisit des ball de Tutankafer et Ectoplasma. Tout le monde atterrit sur un petit îlot mais en dehors du dresseur et de ses deux compagnes, les deux bandits et les pokémon se mirent à suffoquer tandis que Mike les regardait s'étouffer, impassible. S'avançant tranquillement, il souleva celui qui l'avait menacé et le hissa hors du contre-monde.

Revenu à l'air libre, le ravisseur toussa en s'étranglant, les poumons en feu et cherchant à inspirer de grandes gorgées d'oxygène. Il battait l'air du plat de la main puis lança un regard terrifié au garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Mike s'accroupit en lui saisissant la nuque de sa main mécanique et lui montra les corps agonisants parcourus de spasmes de son collègue et des pokémon, juste de l'autre côté de la brèche. Et d'une voix terrifiante, il murmura :

\- **J'ai réussi à tous vous tuer en frappant mon pied au sol, alors imagine si je m'étais mis en colère.**

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive, désormais terrifié par le dresseur qui continua sans se démonter :

\- **Alors tu va bouger ton cul et aller dire au grand boss que personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à moi ni à mes pokémon. Et ni l'argent, ni la gloire ou quoi que ce soit, ne peuvent m'acheter. Si je revois encore un seul R rouge de ma vie, je vous éliminerais tous un par un. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

Livide, son interlocuteur agita la tête dans un signe d'approbation terrifiée. Mike lui saisit le poignet de sa main humaine puis donna un violent coup de poing sur l'avant bras de l'homme avec sa prothèse. Il y eut un craquement et l'homme hurla de douleur tandis que le bras se déformait et que la chair se teintait d'une vilaine couleur violacée.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir fait peur à mes femmes.

L'homme s'écroula au sol en hurlant et pleurant tandis que Mike tendait le bras à ses pokémon à travers le portail. Il les hissa ensembles et les serra dans ses bras. Polly tourna légèrement la tête en voyant le portail toujours ouvert sur la petite pile de corps agonisants. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Mike s'exprima en premier :

\- Je sais que c'était pas le bon choix, mais j'ai pas voulu prendre de risque. C'est un choix que j'assume, même si ça fait de moi un meurtrier. Ces criminels se sont attaqués au mauvais dresseur. Tu va certainement protester mais désormais je dois prendre des décisions et agir en conséquence. Peut-être que ça te fait peur ou que ça te mets mal à l'aise, mais je ne veux plus être esclave des plans des autres. Si la team Rocket continue les menaces, je dois m'imposer.

Polly serra son petit ami dans ses bras en soupirant puis dit à voix basse :

\- Je n'ai pas peur et sache que je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Tu a agi pour notre bien et tu fais passer le message. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir accepter le marché pour de vrai.

Rio ouvrit la valise, les yeux brillants et sa langue fit le tour de ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Le dresseur regarda les liasses de billets en ajoutant :

\- Dix millions. Avec ça je peux acheter n'importe quoi. Ou n'importe qui.

\- Dix millions... Fit Polly d'un air pensif.

\- Je me demande si y'a des gens aussi riches que ça.

\- Je-moi ravie ! Fit Rio, en prenant une brassée de liasses, les yeux étincelants.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Si jamais je gagne ce huitième badge, je nous offre des vacances méga grand luxe à Alola pendant un mois.

Polly et Rio ecarquillèrent les yeux, ébahies.

\- Hôtel grand luxe avec suite super chère et tout le tralala. Je déconne pas. Annonça le garçon.

\- Je-moi avoir tout ce que je veux ?!

\- Absolument tout ce que tu voudra, oui.

\- Genre une suite privée en haut d'un immeuble select avec soins ?!

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je-moi pouvoir prendre bain luxe ?!

\- Euh... Ouais. Enfin on va pas non plus se mettre sur la paille, hein. Je veux bien dépenser mais si je me retrouve avec des dettes je vous étrangle toutes les deux.

\- Mais non, t'en fait pas chéri ! Fit Polly en embrassant son compagnon.

Rio reprit sa forme naturelle, puis absorba la valise après l'avoir absorbée à l'intérieur du sarcophage. Le garçon la considéra un instant puis dit d'un ton amusé :

\- mon père se plaignait toujours de devoir faire le trajet jusqu'en ville pour retirer des billets et aujourd'hui j'ai un distributeur ambulant probablement plus riche que toutes les banques de Kanto réunies...

Il fixa l'homme apeuré au sol et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de siffler :

\- Et toi espèce de connard, si je revois un jour ta sale tronche ou celle d'un de tes potes, je vous jure que je vous balance tous de l'autre côté. Tu a vu ce que je peux faire, alors assure toi de bien faire passer le message.

Rio reprit son apparence humaine. La brèche se referma et Mike entraîna les deux filles par la taille tandis qu'ils rentrèrent chez Crépuscule./pre


	198. Chapitre 198: émotions

\- Alors, vous en avez mis du temps ! Gloussa la femme en faisant un clin d'oeil au trio.

\- C'est qu'elles sont difficiles toutes les deux, alors je me plie en quatre pour les satisfaire ! Répondit-il également avec un clin d'œil.

Crépuscule se mit à rougir légèrement puis toussa en rajoutant ses lunettes.

\- Urup et Auguste sont partis mais Strykna souhaiterais te voir.

\- D'accord.

\- **En privé.** Ajouta la femme.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Elle t'attends en haut.

Polly plissa les yeux en fixant son petit ami mais ce dernier haussa discrètement les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle tenait à le voir. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers en repensant à la journée passée. Toquant à la porte de la chambre où elle s'était installée, une voix douce lui demanda d'entrer. Mike entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée à travers les volets par les rayons d'un soleil sur le déclin.

La jeune fille était assise au bord du lit, sa guitare sur les jambes et un casque autour du cou. Sa peau diaphane contrastait avec le noir brillant de l'instrument et son petit palmier capillaire oscillait doucement lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête en fredonnant. Les doigts de la musicienne parcoururent les cordes et elle joua une petite suite d'accords avant de laisser les notes mourir dans une dernière vibration musicale.

\- C'est... C'est très joli. Fit Mike, sincère.

\- Merci. C'est un morceau qui t'es dédié.

\- Pour moi ?!

\- Ouais. Fit-elle en soupirant.

\- Écoute, je sais que...

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps, tu sais.

\- A-ah. C'est vrai que le temps passe...

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Mike ne répondit rien et fixa le sol d'un air absent tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Strykna joua un accord avant de reprendre.

\- Cynthia m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé exactement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a tout dit.

\- Ah.

\- Je ne suis pas très étonnée finalement. Tu a toujours été à part.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas...

\- Je veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie Mike, mais sache que tu m'a vraiment rendue heureuse cette nuit là. Je l'ai jamais oubliée et je sais que je l'oublierais jamais. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Tu es un très joli garçon avec un charme surnaturel mais celui que j'ai eu entre les bras était déjà comme ça bien avant. Tu m'a sortie de là où j'étais.

\- Hein ?!

\- Quand tu t'es pointé à l'arène, je sortais d'une brève liaison avec un crétin. J'ai jamais été branchée très romance ni rien.

\- Pourtant...

\- Je sais qu'avec toi tout à été différent. C'est toi qui a tout changé. Cette nuit là on l'effacera pas et on mourra avec ce souvenir toi et moi. Je voulais juste que tu sache que c'était magique et que tu a réussi à me rendre espoir là où je pensais que tous les mecs étaient des connards.

\- Merci... Fit-il d'un air gêné.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va pas te plaire mais je voulais pas te mentir.

\- Ce que... a-attends !

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment mais je sais que c'est pas moi qui finirais avec la bague au doigt. Je ne fais qu'enchaîner les conquêtes et en chacun d'eux je cherche un peu de toi mais je ne trouve rien et ça me tue.

Le garçon s'adossa au mur en se cachant le visage dans les mains tout en soupirant. Elle l'observa un court instant et termina ce qu'elle avait à dire :

\- Mais te bile pas, je vais pas arriver au mariage en criant " _je m'y oppose !_ "

Mike ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle jouait quelques notes, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui dansaient sur les cordes de l'instrument comme un Mygavolt sur sa toile. Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel elle joua tranquillement une musique un peu triste puis elle s'arrêta en fixant le dresseur du regard. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux yeux sombres dont seul une pupille rouge laissait deviner la direction dans laquelle il regardait. C'était un regard captivant, hypnotisant. Le genre à s'y perdre sans s'en rendre compte et impossible à oublier.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne l'avait pas laissé insensible mais sa raison combattait férocement son désir charnel. Il dût se faire violence mentalement pour ne pas l'embrasser mais céder ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus pénibles pour elle mais aussi pour lui.

\- Bien. Je... Merci pour ta sincérité. Fit-il en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Attends ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant à moitié, le regard un peu inquiet de le voir partir sans adieu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est une occasion qui ne se présentera peut-être plus jamais...

\- Écoute Strykna, c'est vraiment flatteur mais...

\- Je t'en prie, accorde moi juste cette faveur, je ne te demanderais plus jamais rien après ça.

\- On ne devrait pas...

\- S'il te plaît, serre moi juste dans tes bras. Au moins une dernière fois. Je t'en supplie !

\- Je... Ah. Euh... d'accord.

Il s'avança maladroitement vers elle puis la pressa contre lui tandis qu'elle disparaissait presque dans les plis de son épaisse tunique. Le cerveau de la jeune fille la renvoya instantanément à cette nuit magique et ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa chair tandis qu'elle frémissait intensément.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J-J'ai un peu froid. Mentit Strykna, complètement transportée par la sensation procurée.

\- Attends.

Il s'écarta d'elle et retira sa tunique puis son T-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu. Ses yeux purent alors parcourir à loisir le torse presque imberbe du garçon, les muscles légèrement saillants mais aux contours parfaitement ciselés qui effleuraient sous la peau. Sa silhouette était plutôt rectangulaire en formant une barre élargie au niveau de ses épaules saillantes, la prothèse entourée de chair noircie attestant de l'incident. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, elle s'approcha à nouveau et toucha la prothèse du bout des doigts. À sa grande surprise, le métal n'était pas froid mais tiède. Intriguée elle tendit l'oreille et la plaqua sur l'épaule de synthèse.

\- Hé ! Fit le dresseur, surpris.

\- Chhhhhh ! Répondit-elle en mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Mais !

\- Lève voir le bras ?

Il obtempéra, intrigué par la démarche de Strykna.

\- J'entends les vérins et la machinerie lorsque tu bouge ! Ça pourrait faire un superbe enregistrement avec une bonne mélodie !

\- Euuuuh... d'accord ? C'est toi l'experte... Tiens.

Il lui tendit son T-shirt encore chaud et elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Tu a froid, prends le.

\- M-merci... Répondit-elle, touchée par la gentillesse du garçon.

Ils restèrent côte à côte pendant un long moment, silencieux. Strykna posa délicatement son instrument dans la valise ouverte au pied du lit et embrassa furtivement Mike sur la joue. Le dresseur lui adressa un sourire sincère puis il se leva.

\- Merci. C'est très courageux d'avoir été sincère avec moi, j'apprécie vraiment.

\- C'était pas... Enfin... Bref. - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Interrogea le dresseur, curieux.

\- Non non, ça va !

\- On dirait pas...

\- Si si !

Il plissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Instantanément, la musicienne se sentit transportée. Tout ce qui était autour d'elle n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que deux ronds rouges sang qui semblaient scruter jusqu'au plus profond de ses pensées les plus secrètes. Si d'ordinaire elle aurait tout fait pour se soustraire à une pareille sensation, là elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'accueillir cette présence en elle, de lui ouvrir toutes les portes de son esprit et supplier pour que la sensation ne disparaisse jamais.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle du garçon et il venait de chuchoter :

\- Non.

La championne du type poison d'Unys sursauta en se rendant compte de la situation mais elle mit ce bref instant de surprise pour se pencher en avant. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du garçon et elle captura la langue de Mike en glissant la sienne dessous. Strykna ressentit une ineffable sensation de douceur et de nostalgie, comme un adulte découvrant une boîte de jouets qu'il avait caché étant enfant. Sensation qui fut brutalement interrompue par un murmure :

\- Je... ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- Juste nous deux, quelques minutes, je t'en prie !

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire ça.

\- Leur. Corrigea la jeune fille d'un ton amer.

\- Je sais que Rio s'en fiche mais pas Polly. La dernière... aventure a fait plus mal que prévu.

\- Mais... Je croyais qu'entre nous c'était spécial, que j'avais une place dans ton coeur !

Elle regrette presque instantanément d'avoir demandé ça car les deux yeux noirs et rouges venaient de s'intensifier en lueur, les deux pupilles rouges semblaient étinceler comme deux cercles de feu sanguin, une larme coula de son oeil gauche et aux traits de son visage dans la pénombre elle sut qu'elle l'avait touché. Profitant de cette blessure par surprise, elle tenta de s'infiltrer dans la brèche. Elle lui saisit les poignets et l'embrassa avec fougue tout en le poussant contre l'armoire. Pendant quelques secondes elle pensait avoir vaincu sa raison mais la porte s'ouvrit et Exagide arriva à toute vitesse, s'interposant entre les deux amants. À la fois intimidée et inquiète, Strykna recula de quelques pas. Mike pleurait silencieusement. Il articula d'une voix faible :

\- Je suis désolé.

Puis en saisissant Exagide par le bouclier, il disparut dans le couloir avec son pokémon tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Dépitée et frustrée, Strykna se jeta sur le lit, éclatant en sanglots tout en serrant l'énorme coussin contre son visage pour étouffer ses pleurs.  
Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se retourna pour s'allonger sur le lit, les yeux rougis par son chagrin. Repérant le T-shirt du garçon, elle le prit et y enfouit son visage avant d'humer l'odeur aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Même si il était tiède désormais, la sensation était bien présente. Respirant une seconde fois l'odeur qui l'enivrait, elle ecarta légèrement les jambes et son index de la main droite vint titiller la couture de son legging juste à l'endroit où s'ouvrait son intimité. S'imprégnant de l'odeur une nouvelle fois, elle plaqua le T-shirt contre son visage et poussa un gémissement étouffé. Son majeur vint rejoindre l'index tandis que les deux doigts faisaient glisser leur pulpe contre le tissu, massant allègrement la petite partie qui venait de se manifester suite à la première carresse. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par son imagination...

Lorsque Mike descendit les escaliers, il fut accueilli par Polly qui le jaugeait d'un air mi-suspicieux, mi-incrédule.

\- Tu es monté seul et habillé et là tu reviens torse nu avec Exagide.

\- Euh... Ah.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ou pas ?

Mike éclata de rire et répondit franchement :

\- Strykna avait froid, je lui ai prêté mon T-shirt.

\- Et t'avais besoin de te mettre torse nu ?

\- Ben oui. J'avais que mon T-shirt, Polly.

\- Ah. Oui. Oublie ce que j'ai dis alors.

\- Dis moi. Tu aurais vu Marjorie et Juliana ?

\- Non.

\- Donc il n'y a personne pour nous protéger, on est bien d'accord ?

\- Oui !

\- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal.

Saisissant son Vokit au salon, il composa le numéro de Cynthia. Après deux sonneries, la voix de la femme se fit entendre :

\- Allô ?

\- Vous avez arrêté la patrouille des Rangers ?

\- Non, Marjorie et Juliana sont censées...

\- Il n'y a personne. J'ai récupéré Polly et Rio dans un hangar, la Team Rocket les a enlevées en plein jour chez Crépuscule.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai réussi à les récupérer.

\- Et eux ?

\- Tous morts.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu...

\- J'ai ouvert un grand portail et je les ai tous laissé tomber dedans. Ils sont morts en suffocant.

\- Par Arceus... Ne bouge pas de chez Crépuscule, je vais voir avec le général Wiebke.

Elle raccrocha et il reposa le Vokit sur la table, passablement nerveux, avant de chuchoter à sa petite amie :

\- Ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Elles ont peut-être été appellées ailleurs ?

Il déplia le papier de menace et souligna du doigt le passage parlant de deux Rangers.

\- Ils devaient savoir quelque chose. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de tous les balancer. Merde !

Il serra son poing mécanique en grondant. Polly essaya de le calmer.

\- Calme toi, si ça se trouve elles n'ont rien, attends que Cynthia rappelle !

Ils furent interrompus par Strykna qui descendait les escaliers. Elle avait le visage cramoisi et semblait éviter le dresseur du regard. La jeune femme bredouilla :

\- Je... J'ai un concert à préparer et euh... Enfin...je pars.

\- Ah. Merci pour l'aide en tout cas. Répondit Mike, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

Elle disparut dans l'entrée et bientôt la porte se referma derrière elle.

\- C'est moi ou elle pleurait ?! Demanda la petite amie du dresseur.

\- Aucune idée. Mentit-il, un peu honteux.

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage, fatigué mentalement. Crépuscule arriva avec Rio, Moyade et Ossatueur qui prirent place à table.

\- Ou est Mor... Sinistrail ? Demanda Mike.

\- Dans le jardin, elle s'est planquée entre les arbres on ne la voit presque pas.

\- Bien.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, tu a l'air fatigué, glissa la femme.

\- Ouais. Peut-être.

Polly se leva et le tira par la main. Ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage et elle le poussa dans la chambre où avait logé Strykna. La fille poussa brusquement son petit ami contre la porte à peine fermée et se mit à lui mâchouiller maladroitement le cou. Un peu étonné et amusé à la fois, il demanda :

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Je... Je pensais que...

\- Ne te force pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

\- Mais Rio me disait que...

\- Est-ce que tu t'appelles Rio ?

\- Non !

\- Bien, alors vas-y à l'instinct.

\- C'est juste qu'entre toi et elle ça a l'air si intense...

\- Polly, ce n'est pas une question d'intensité mais de sincérité. C'est sa façon à elle de s'exprimer sur ce plan là. Ne copie pas une autre et sois toi-même.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en soupirant. Il fit de même et continua :

\- Cesse donc de tout comparer. Vous êtes très différentes l'une de l'autre et c'est comme ça que je vous aime.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de " _mais !_ ". C'est pas un concours ni un challenge à qui me fera le plus d'effet ! Vous êtes égales sur ce plan là. Tu veux que je fasse un compte rendu et que je vous donne une note à la fin ?

\- Non...

\- Je t'en prie, ne prends pas tout comme un affront à tes capacités. Même si tu était aveugle, sourde et muette avec deux bras en moins, je t'aimerais toujours autant, alors détends toi. On devait passer un bon moment et j'ai l'impression que tu te monte la tête pour pas grand-chose !

\- Je suis désolée...

\- C'est pas grave. Mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, laisse toi aller comme tu en a envie, je suivrais déjà. Pour le concours Crépuscule s'est adaptée à ton style, hé bien là c'est pareil. Conserve ta personnalité et ton style et c'est à moi de m'y accorder.

Pour toute réponse elle embrassa tendrement son petit ami, sa langue courant sur la lèvre inférieure du dresseur, légèrement humide. Elle le déshabilla lentement en interrompant les embrassades que brièvement, puis il sentit son corps nu contre le sien. Elle était presque brûlante au contact et chacun de ses gestes était lent mais aimant. Elle se mit dos au mur en attirant Mike à elle et il l'embrassa sur la poitrine tout en lui relevant la cuisse gauche, repliant ainsi sa jambe sur la partie inférieure du postérieur de son amant. Une pluie de baisers délicats se fit sentir sur la poitrine et elle émit un sifflement de contentement.

Du plat de ses mains, il caressait la peau blanche de sa partenaire qui s'enivrait de la douceur des sensations. La relevant un peu, sa virilité s'introduisit dans l'entrejambe et de sa main droite, elle agrippa la chevelure du garçon moitié caressante, moitié pressante. Se mordant les lèvres elle retint un profond gémissement puis un va et viens d'une grande douceur se firent sentir. En cet instant elle se sentait libre et plus heureuse que jamais. Il redressa la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs langues se mélangeant avec énergie comme si ils s'aimaient une dernière fois avant la fin du monde.

Amplifiant les mouvement de son bassin, elle était maintenant suspendue à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus du sol contre le mur. La sensation fut telle qu'elle écarquilla les yeux en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Son corps tout entier était sollicité et le plaisir s'étendait comme un feu ravageant une forêt. Littéralement transportée par la sensation, elle eut brusquement un sursaut orgasmique et prenant la tête de son petit ami à deux mains, elle la plaqua contre sa poitrine et laissa échapper de longs gémissements, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il se mit à ralentir dans ses mouvements puis après s'être retiré délicatement, il la reposa au sol tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Le dresseur l'entraîna vers le lit où ils se couchèrent nus avant de rabattre la couette sur eux. Elle se blottit contre lui en souriant puis chuchota :

\- Tu avais raison. L'instinct sait vraiment ce qu'on veux.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et caressa son épaisse chevelure. Le contrecoup passionnel eut rapidement raison de son mental et ses yeux se fermèrent sur une Polly radieuse et au regard amoureux.


	199. Chapitre 199: Panache

Mike fut réveillé par des frappes à la porte de la chambre. En se tournant il vit que Polly s'était déjà levée et que le jour ne filtrait plus à travers les volets. La bouche pâteuse il articula :

\- Boui ?

\- Ossa.

\- Hein ?

\- Ossaaa.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Tueur.

\- Dis lui que j'arrive.

Il s'étira longuement puis ramassa ses habits non loin du mur. Une fois apprêté, il ouvrit la porte et vit Ossatueur qui attendait calmement, l'os posé sur une épaule comme un soldat au garde à vous.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ossa.

\- De tête ça ne me dit rien.

Son pokémon ouvrit la marche et ils descendirent les escaliers. Mike remarqua immédiatement huit Rangers en uniforme entrain de boire un thé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'il, surpris.

\- Il t'attends dans le jardin. Fit Crépuscule à voix basse.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Le général Wiebke.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

\- Aucune idée, il a demandé à te parler.

Le garçon soupira longuement puis en traversant le petit groupe du salon, il franchit la baie vitrée pour arriver dans le jardin illuminé par un ciel nocturne. L'homme était dans son espèce de treillis brun, les jambes droites et écartées les mains derrière le dos sans bouger. Avant même que le dresseur n'ait le temps de s'annoncer, l'homme se retourna et lui fit face, l'air sévère. D'une voix grave et rocailleuse il annonça :

\- Tu t'es bien remis visiblement.

\- Vous avez failli me tuer !

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, petit. L'ordre émanait de Rochard et je devais obéir.

\- Alors c'est ça être Ranger ?! Devenir un larbin et exécuter des ordre débiles ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?

\- Je lui aurait dit non et que si il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui même.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Vous êtes Ranger pourtant ! Vous avez des gens sous vos ordres, si vous leur dites de refuser, ils obéiront !

\- Je ne maîtrise pas les allégeances. Rochard était très apprécié, je suis convaincu que des bataillons auraient pris sa défense.

\- Alors il faut renverser les loyalistes par la force !

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Déstituer Rochard !

Le général leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement entrain de réfléchir intensément. Il se gratta le menton puis demanda :

\- Si tu étais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Je séparerais le corps des Rangers de la direction du conseil des maîtres !

Wiebke écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué :

\- Et dans quel but ?

\- Vous êtes un organe du pouvoir, l'armée ne devrait pas dépendre des choix de politique !

\- Alors l'armée pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble. Y compris envahir une région et se l'approprier par la force. Tu serais d'accord si demain je prenais la place de Cynthia ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il doit y avoir un chef des Rangers ! Il faut garder un protocole avec les maîtres, un peu comme une ambassade et discuter de décisions ! L'obéissance aveugle n'est pas une solution ! Vous auriez dû refuser le plan du maître d'Hoenn !

\- Il se serait contenté de me destituer et un autre aurait pris ma place.

\- C'est ignoble !

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche. Si tu laisse l'armée des Rangers sans guidance, tu risque de te retrouver avec une guerre civile en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour ouvrir une Pokéball.

Le dresseur resta silencieux et tous deux restèrent de longues minutes dans le jardin sans parler, chacun fixant l'autre du regard. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité, Wiebke prit la parole :

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Qui n'a pas entendu parler de moi de nos jours.

\- Avoir vaincu le Méga Tyranocif d'Alexandre est loin d'être quelque chose de banal.

\- Ouais, j'ai failli crever dans l'histoire. On a tous failli crever. J'avais les jambes en miette et on a tenté de m'assassiner peu après mon réveil.

\- Tu sais qui a voulu te tuer ?

\- Eusèbe Ottersmang.

\- Le môme de la fusée ?

\- Celui-là même oui. C'était bien avant.

\- Tu es courageux.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors comment tu explique avoir fait face à Alexandre alors que presque personne n'aurait osé le contredire au sein des Rangers.

Mike resta silencieux face à cette déclaration, pensif.

\- Nous avons retrouvé Marjorie et Juliana. Fit l'homme d'un ton toujours égal.

\- Comment elles vont ?

\- Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elles ont été attaquées par des membres de la team Rocket. Elles s'en sont tirées.

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça.

\- Mais je me demande...

\- De quoi ?

\- La team Rocket s'intéresse à toi, Pierre Rochard me donne des ordres à ton sujet. Cynthia semble te protéger et au vu de ta physionomie, tu n'es pas complétement humain.

\- Et donc ? Demanda le dresseur, anticipant une réponse qui lui déplairait.

\- Tu semble avoir de nombreux ennemis et tu continue malgré tout. C'est très courageux, tu n'a pas l'air de te démonter pour un rien. Tes pokémon sont vraisemblablement très puissants.

\- Ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?!

\- Nulle part. C'est un constat. J'espère que tu utilisera ce potentiel de façon intelligente. Il ne te manque pas grand chose pour devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Mike plissa les yeux en se demandant ce que l'homme signifiait par là. Ce dernier fit craquer ses doigts et ses poignets avant d'annoncer :

\- Je regarderais ton combat contre Kiméra avec intérêt. D'ici là essaye de réfléchir à quel est le point commun entre tous les grands dresseurs, tout particulièrement les maîtres.

\- Hein ?!

\- Réfléchis bien, petit. C'est tout ce qu'il te manque pour faire une différence pour le public. Bonne nuit.

Le général Wiebke rentra dans la villa, laissant Mike tout seul dans le jardin s'interrogeant sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Après que tous les Rangers soient partis, ses pokémon le rejoignirent dans le jardin. Il s'était assis en tailleur et semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Le point commun entre tous les grands dresseurs... Qu'est-ce qui se trouve chez tous les maîtres...

Crépuscule se fendit d'un large sourire et chuchota au garçon :

\- Lorsque tu aura trouvé à quoi il fait allusion, je peux te garantir que peu importe où tu ira, le public aura du respect pour toi.

Mike cligna des yeux, dubitatif.

\- Je peux avoir un indice au moins ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui impressionne les gens en dehors d'un concours ? Diana est un parfait exemple...

Elle rentra tranquillement se coucher tandis que le garçon ne bougeait plus du tout, complètement concentré dans ses pensées. Les heures s'écoulèrent et ses pokémon s'endormirent auprès de lui les uns après les autres. Il veilla toute la nuit, retournant l'indice dans tous les sens au point que lorsque le soleil se leva, il dormait assis en parlant tout seul. Polly se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son petit ami, la bave au coin des lèvres entrain de murmurer :

\- Point commun...zzzz...maîtres...Diana...zzzz...manque...

\- Y'a des jours où je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu fou...

Elle se leva en s'étirant copieusement. Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient toucher le haut des arbres du jardin et la rosée perlait sur les plantes. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la villa, le garçon se leva en criant à pleins poumons :

\- **LE PANACHE !**

Ossatueur, Exagide, Tutankafer, Moyade et Sinistrail bondirent sur place, prêts à se battre, l'oeil alerte et regardant de tous côtés. Mike jubilait :

\- Voilà ce qu'il me manque ! Le panache et la prestance !

\- Pourtant tu a déjà un certain style, j'ai du mal à voir en quoi le panache est nécessaire ?!

\- Amène toi !

Il courut à l'intérieur et fouilla les DVD de Crépuscule. Il en tira plusieurs et montra les pochettes à sa petite amie, les yeux brillants et tout excité :

\- Regarde là ! Et là ! Et là aussi !

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Regarde bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous !

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Il prit un des disques et l'inséra dans le lecteur en allumant la télé. Régis Chen arrivait devant une foule en délire. Le garçon fit pause en s'exclamant :

\- Et là ?!

\- Non vraiment je ne te suis pas !

\- Regarde où il est !

\- Sur son... Oh.

\- C'est ça le truc ! Il arrive en Roucarnage ! Cynthia a Togekiss, Pierre avait Airmure, même le chef des Rangers possède un Guériaigle !

\- Sauf que tu a zéro pokémon de type vol, donc tu peux faire une croix dessus à moins de virer l'un d'entre nous...

Mike se mit à réfléchir et regarda ses pokémon au dehors.

\- Je me demande qui je pourrais chevaucher...

\- Déjà, tu m'oublie ! Fit Polly en rigolant.

\- Toi je te chevauche déjà autrement ! Répondit le dresseur avec malice.

Rougissante, Polly frappa son petit ami avec un boitier de DVD.

\- Espèce de baie Nanab !

\- Hahaha !

Il courut au dehors et avisa ses pokémon.

\- Je vois mal comment tu pourrais trouver une solution à ça sans avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Fit sa compagne en le rejoignant.

\- Ossatueur c'est hors de question, de toute façon avec sa taille c'est grillé.

\- Exagide ?

\- Je vais tester.

Il siffla son pokémon qui rappliqua auprès de lui.

\- Dis-moi, tu pense que tu pourrais me porter sur ton bouclier ?

Le pokémon répondit par signes et le dresseur argumenta qu'un essai pourrait aider à se décider. Peu convaincue, Exagide posa son bouclier au sol et tenta vainement de le soulever. Moyade et Ossatueur vinrent prêter main forte mais il en résultat d'une chute lamentable de Mike qui se frotta le front.

\- Bon ça c'est nul. Tant pis. Moyade ?

\- Mooooo ! Protesta le pokémon

\- Arrête, je pèse pas une tonne non plus ! Fit le dresseur, vexé.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il grimpa sur elle, mais à peine assis que la masse gélatineuse de la tête se mit à dégonfler comme un ballon tandis qu'elle peinait à flotter en l'air. Déçu, il descendit.

\- À rayer aussi.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas... Fit Polly, ennuyée pour lui.

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

\- Je sais, mais bon...

\- Rio ! Tu veux bien basculer s'il te plaît ?

Elle obtempéra sans broncher et s'allongea en plaçant ses mains comme des pattes. Le dresseur monta debout sur le sarcophage en souriant :

\- Hé c'est pas si mal !

\- Tu a un peu l'air idiot je trouve...

\- Mauvaise langue ! En avant, on va tester !

Le pokémon se mit en marche mais alors qu'elle tournait, Mike tomba lourdement au sol, la tête la première dans un pot de fleur sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Crachant des pétales, il annonça :

\- je devrais essayer assis...

Tutankafer s'approcha de lui et il s'assit dessus en écartant les jambes. Elle marcha d'abord lentement puis son passager lui demanda d'augmenter la cadence. Mais alors qu'elle s'emballait, Mike décolla légèrement et se cogna l'entrejambe en glissant sur le rebord. Faisant la grimace, il tomba au sol en se laissant rouler pour finir sur le dos à fixer le ciel.

\- Je devrais peut être essayer avec des crampons ?

Tutankafer se ferma brutalement en protestant de façon véhémente. Polly ricana :

\- Je doute que de lui planter du métal sur la peau ne soit à son goût !

\- Pffffff... Soupira le garçon démoralisé.

\- Écoute, on va réfléchir à quelque chose tu a encore quelques jours avant le combat contre Kiméra, on pourra peut-être trouver quelque chose d'ici là !

\- J'en doute.

\- Baisse pas les bras aussi vite chéri ! Fit-elle en embrassant le garçon sur la joue.

Il se mit debout pour rentrer dans la villa et s'assit sur le canapé, l'air un peu blasé. Il manipula la télécommande et tomba sur une chaine musicale. Crépuscule venait de se lever et s'avançait dans le salon avec un épais pyjama en laine, son Lougaroc sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mike voulait une monture pour faire comme d'autres dresseurs célèbres. Il dit que c'est le panache qui fait la différence. Répondit la jeune fille, pensive.

\- Et il a parfaitement raison. Rien ne motive plus le public qu'une entrée en fanfare. Si en plus c'est à dos de pokémon, l'effet est garanti !

\- Mais sans pokémon pouvant voler, ça me paraît compromis.

\- Vous pourriez toujours élaborer une sorte de chorégraphie ou un petit truc. Ça se fait beaucoup et le public apprécie aussi !

\- Je sais pas, je me vois mal ce qui serait faisable...

\- Viens voir.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et prit la télécommande des mains du dresseur :

\- Allez zou, pousse toi !

Elle tira une clé USB de sa poche et la brancha sur la télé. Avec stupeur, Polly reconnut le concours du ruban solstice. Les pokémon de Kiméra entraient en scène sous le regard d'un public conquis. De son regard de professionnelle, Crépuscule annonça :

\- Regarde, Grodrive était caché dans le public, Golemastoc s'était démonté en plusieurs morceaux et s'est assemblé de lui-même devant les spectateurs, regarde un peu leurs visages.

Sur l'image, Polly vit que le public semblait ébahi et ravi d'un tel spectacle. La coordinatrice de concours annonça tranquillement :

\- Si tu me laisse deux ou trois jours, je devrais pouvoir élaborer quelque chose.

Elle tendit la télécommande à Mike qui remit la chaîne musicale, affichant toujours un air un peu dépité. Des paroles retentirent dans le salon :

" _-as a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her  
_ _She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
_ _Five years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone  
_ _She turns on TV Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up PTV_ "

Mike changea de chaîne en maugréant :

\- Encore cette chanson débile, ils devraient changer de temps à autres !

\- Moi j'aime bien cette chanson ! fit Polly.

\- Qui aime Avril Leverger ? **Personne !**

Il continua de changer de chaîne et suspendit brusquement son doigt au-dessus du bouton. À l'écran, une jeune fille faisait du surf sur une Démanta, sautant sur la crête des vagues en faisant des figures avec son pokémon. Crépuscule rajusta ses lunettes en annonçant :

\- C'est très à la mode à Alola en ce moment, tous les jeunes s'y mettent. Si un jour vous y allez, vous devriez essayer.

Le dresseur se leva d'un bond en criant :

\- **HA ! ÇA Y EST !**

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Demanda Polly, étonnée.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, Mike fila dans le jardin quelques instants et revint en courant, traversant le salon à toute allure et se dirigeant vers la porte en criant :

\- Je vais tester un truc m'attendez pas pour manger l Salut !

\- Mais quel Yanmega l'a piqué ?! S'étonna la femme.

\- Aucune idée. Fit Polly en buvant une grande gorgée de thé.

\- C'est déconcertant tout de même...

\- C'est Mike. Fit Polly en riant.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et Ossatueur, Moyade et Exagide jouaient calmement dans le jardin sous le regard bienveillant de Rio qui avait reprit son apparence humaine. Polly jouait tranquillement aux cartes avec Crépuscule lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le dresseur arriva tranquillement en retirant son masque, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu m'a l'air de bonne humeur toi ! Fit Polly en souriant.

\- Oui ! Pas besoin de concocter un numéro madame Crépuscule !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui surpasse le panache !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- La classe incarnée !

\- Euh, tu m'en voudra pas si j'ai des réserves sur ta notion de classe, hein. Souffla Polly, faisant légèrement la grimace.

\- Te bile pas, je vais assurer grave ! Répondit son petit ami, la mine réjouie.

\- Tu m'inquiète maintenant !

\- Fais moi confiance ! Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans le jardin, Rio est avec eux.

Il traversa la grande baie vitrée et avança calmement dans l'herbe tendre du jardin. Frappant dans ses mains il libéra Sinistrail et fit signe à Moyade et Ossatueur :

\- Très bien, vous serez les trois que je vais choisir pour combattre le trio de Kiméra. Il nous reste que quelques jours pour élaborer une stratégie modulable alors j'attends de vous un travail rigoureux et soutenu, compris ?

Les trois pokémon approuvèrent et Mike sollicita Rio.

\- Elle va vous lancer des Ball'ombre, je veux que vous esquiviez de votre mieux.

La femme se leva et d'un geste expert, forma une Ball'ombre dans sa main qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces en direction de Feuergeist. Si l'Ossatueur l'évita sans trop de problèmes, Sinistrail fut plus lent à réagir et se prit partiellement l'attaque. Mike avait observé son pokémon. Il semblait plus lent que ses deux camarades mais aussi plus endurant.

\- Très bien. Maintenant Sinistrail tu va viser Moyade et me montrer ce que tu connais comme attaques.

L'ancre fut lancée à une vitesse ahurissante et vint enrouler la chaîne autour du corps mou du pokémon aquatique avant de caler une pointe dans un maillon. Seegeist se débattit vivement et voyant qu'elle était serrée et coincée, elle se mit à paniquer. Mike lui fit relâcher son étreinte et considéra ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Donc il peut immobiliser un pokémon mais ça le laisse vulnérable aux autres attaques. En un contre un ça peut le faire mais en trio ça risque d'être dangereux. Hm. Très bien, la suite ?

Moyade recula en faisant non de la tête tandis que Mike chuchotait :

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aime pas être serrée, je ne savais pas. Feuergeist va prendre le relais.

L'Ossatueur approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que Sinistrail préparait une attaque. Les algues s'étendirent soudain comme de gigantesques tentacules et vinrent brutalement fouetter Feuergeist qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger tant l'attaque fut brutale.

\- **STOP !**

L'ancre rétracta ses tentacules et Mike s'approcha de son pokémon. Crépuscule intervint depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine :

\- C'était l'attaque Mégafouet ! C'est l'une des plus puissantes attaques du type plante ! Ton Ossatueur ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à y résister !

Malgré tout, le dresseur constata quelques lésions sur la peau de pokémon qui était désormais plutôt méfiant. Sinistrail semblait extrêmement puissant et Mike se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si le pokémon laissait libre cours à toute sa puissance.

\- Bon, est-ce que tu connais une attaque qui ne soit pas excessivement brutale ?

L'ancre se balança de gauche à droite avant de poser sa pointe inférieure au sol. Elle se mit à tourner à trois cent soixante degrés et la vitesse s'amplifia tandis qu'elle commençait à se déplacer dans le jardin en laissant un profond sillon derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Ça sert à rien de faire la toupie !

\- Mais non idiot ! Lança la femme un peu plus loin. C'est l'attaque Tour Rapide !

\- Ça sert à quoi ?!

\- Demande à Rio de lancer Pics Toxiques !

\- hein ?!

\- Vas-y !

Sans se faire prier, Rio reprit son apparence naturelle et dans une détonation, elle envoya des petits barbillons partout dans l'herbe. Mike se rendit compte que le passage de Sinistrail ejectait les petits pics le long du mur, rendant ainsi l'endroit vierge de toute piqure empoisonnée. Le pokémon s'arrêta de tourner et le dresseur se gratta le front :

\- Ça m'aide pas, il sabote ma stratégie si jamais je l'emploie avec Fluchgeist...

\- Et si l'adversaire possède aussi pics Toxiques, ou Picots, ou Piège de Roc ? C'est très utile pour débarrasser le terrain ! Si Rio se concentre sur une zone où se tient l'adversaire plutôt que d'en mettre partout, ton côté reste dégagé et ça ne gêne que l'adversaire ! Tour Rapide te permettra de dégager le terrain si ton côté est envahi par une attaque adverse !

\- Ah ! Alors j'ai rien dit. Une dernière attaque ?

Sinistrail se rebalança et l'ancre se teinta de noir. Elle la projeta en direction de Tutankafer qui l'évita de justesse.

\- Ça, c'était Griffe Ombre ! Fit Mike, enjoué.

\- Ossa !

\- Évidemment que c'est super cool ! Faudra que j'invente un nom à la première attaque mais je constate que Sinistrail est polyvalente ! On devrait avoir une chance !

Mike dansait sur place à l'idée du combat qui l'attendait.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Avril Lavigne. Au moins à ses débuts. Le surf Démanta ça a l'air terrible, j'ai hâte de jouer à Ultra Lune !_


	200. Chapitre 200: Motivation

Le dresseur entraîna ses pokémon intensivement tout le reste de la semaine et les laissa se reposer la veille. Kiméra vint leur rendre visite le soir là.

— Alors pretty boy, tu es ready pour le battle ?

— **Carrément !** Répondit Mike, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

— Wonderful !

— Dites, j'aurais une question.

— Je t'écoute, my dear.

— C'est mon huitième badge et j'aimerais bien faire une entrée un peu spectaculaire, un truc qui motive le public avant le combat.

— Oh toi, tu as une idea derrière la tête !

— Est-ce qu'il est possible d'arriver dans l'arène même plutôt que sur le podium par l'entrée classique ?

— C'est very faisable !

— Quelle est la largeur de l'entrée ?

— Entre trois mètres et trois mètres cinquante.

— La hauteur ?

— Approximatively la même chose, c'est un entrée very carrée.

— Super !

Crépuscule regarda Mike d'un air intrigué mais ne dit rien. Kiméra semblait amusée et enthousiaste à la fois. La championne d'Unionpolis s'exprima :

— Well, il y aura a lot of spectateurs ! Toutes les places de l'arène sont vendues et les gradins supplémentaires sont full aussi, ça va être exciting !

— On parle de combien de personnes ?

— Avec le extension du arena on peut accueillir soixante-cinq mille people.

Polly resta bouche bée en entendant le chiffre tandis que Crépuscule souriait allègrement. Kiméra adressa un clin d'oeil au dresseur et chuchota :

— Normalement on m'avait dit de rester shut up à ce sujet mais il va y avoir des invités very important !

— Quel genre d'invités ?! S'étonna le dresseur, curieux.

— Shhhhhh, c'est un surprise !

Polly chuchota d'un ton sévère :

— Je te préviens, si tu fais le con devant ces gens, je t'étrangle et je jette ton cadavre à ton paternel !

— Pffffff, comme si j'étais du genre à faire l'idiot !

Crépuscule toussa bruyamment en fixant le dresseur avec un regard qui semblait approuver ce que venait de dire Polly. Mike baissa la tête, un peu penaud tandis que la femme lui glissait à voix basse :

— Que tu fasse l'andouille et le malin tout seul dans ton coin, je m'en fiche mais tiens toi correctement devant ces gens là.

— Attendez, vous savez aussi qui c'est ?!

— Évidemment, je sais tout ce que Kiméra sait.

Un peu dépité, Mike se laissa tomber sur une chaise mais cette dernière se brisa sous son poids et il se retrouva parterre avec une expression de gêne un peu idiote sur son visage.

— C'est précisément de ça que je parle ! Siffla Polly en le foudroyant du regard.

— J'ai pas fait exprès... Répondit-il, vexé.

— Ce que ta petite amie essaye de dire, -ajouta la coordinatrice- c'est que tu dois faire très attention à ce que tu va faire ou dire désormais.

— Je vois pas ce qui change...

— Ce qui va changer c'est qu'avec huit badges, le monde entier va avoir les yeux rivés sur toi. Aussi bien du public que des professionnels. Il peut y avoir des sponsors, des entraîneurs de talents et des clubs de dresseurs réputés comme les topdresseurs ou même des maîtres d'arène !

Le garçon resta assis au sol en contemplant les débris de la chaise, le regard un peu perdu, tandis que la femme continuait son sermon :

— Personne ne voudra d'un dresseur qui ne respecte pas l'ordre établi. Tu es certes exceptionnel mais ça ne t'autorise pas à faire n'importe quoi. Le monde des dresseurs d'élite est très codifié, il y a des règles et des protocoles. Alors continue à te comporter comme tu le fais depuis que tu es ici et tu te retrouvera tout seul sans la moindre option. J'ai travaillé pendant une dizaine de jours avec Polly. Elle n'y connaissait rien aux concours professionnels, elle n'en avait pas le niveau et pourtant elle s'est investie à fond, elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour réussir. Ça n'a vraiment pas été rigolo mais elle a pris sur elle pour s'en donner les moyens. Alors si tu l'aime et que tu a du respect pour elle, fait des efforts.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le dresseur se sentit assez mal et ou il n'osa pas relever la tête ni même regarder Crépuscule ou Polly. Ce fut Kiméra qui brisa le malaise :

— Tu es un peu harsh avec lui, Crépie !

— Peut-être mais c'est potentiellement sa future carrière qui est en jeu, j'ai pas envie qu'il gâche tout parce qu'il pense pouvoir s'en tirer. Il a déjà une chance insolente d'être arrivé jusque là et si il fait l'andouille en privé, je m'en fiche, mais face au public, c'est une autre histoire.

Kiméra tendit la main au dresseur en chuchotant à d'une voix à peine audible :

— Je believe in you, pretty boy. Te laisse pas démonter. Elle te like beaucoup et elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

Mike se releva péniblement sans dire un mot, il ramassa les morceaux de la chaise et soupira en voyant la casse. Baissant un peu la tête il s'inclina légèrement face à Crépuscule et annonça d'un ton ferme :

— Je suis désolé, je vous la rembourserais.

Crépuscule retrouva le sourire avant de répondre :

— C'est pas si compliqué d'admettre les choses, tu vois ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le bois brisé dans ses mains. Polly s'en voulut un peu mais il était également temps que quelqu'un lui dise les choses de façon aussi honnête. Sans mot dire, le dresseur emporta les morceaux et disparut à la cave, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Crépuscule soupira tandis que Kiméra protestait un peu :

— Don't stress pretty boy avant le battle, il va avoir beaucoup de choses à se préoccuper demain !

— Occupe toi de ton arène ma grande, il risque de te donner du fil à retordre !

— Je suis pretty certaine que je vais win, heh !

— Nous verrons bien. Mais en attendant c'est dodo. Polly va chercher ton boudeur de petit ami à la cave, veux-tu ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et descendit les escaliers. Elle trouva le garçon assis en tailleur face à la chaise brisée dont il avait remis les morceaux dans l'ordre.

— C'est l'heure de dormir chéri...

— Mhm.

— Demain c'est un jour décisif pour toi, une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

— Hmm.

— Si tu veux j'ai une petite surprise pour toi... Fit-elle en chantonnant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Ouais ouais. Répondit-il de façon évasive.

— Et je prends du crack alors que je suis enceinte d'Eusèbe. Ajouta t'elle, vexée par l'absence de réaction.

— Hmh. C'est bien.

Dépitée, elle fit demi-tour et tomba nez à nez avec crépuscule dans l'escalier.

— Laissez tomber, il est carrément vexé. Maugréa la jeune fille avant de disparaître vers l'étage des chambres.

La femme descendit et contempla le garçon assis au sol. Elle se demanda à quel point elle avait touché sa fierté.

— Mike ?

— Hm. Répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.

— Est-ce que tu es disposé à m'écouter s'il te plaît ?

— Ouais.

— Je voulais pas te faire de peine mais...

— Pas la peine de me pondre un discours, vous aviez raison.

— C'est pas ça que je cherche !

— C'est pourtant ce que vous m'avez dit !

— Essaye de me comprendre, demain c'est un jour très très très important pour toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu gâche quoi que ce soit.

— Je gâche pas systématiquement tout, hein. Répondit-il d'un ton amer.

— Je n'ai rien contre ta personnalité ou ta façon d'être, mais essaye juste de comprendre que les autres gens ne sont pas aussi ouverts et compréhensifs, ton image sera plus importante que jamais.

— À quoi bon...

— Tu m'a l'air bien maussade toi ce soir. C'est le trac ?

— C'est plutôt quand et comment je vais mourir.

Crépuscule resta interdite un instant en essayant de comprendre mais face à son air perplexe, Mike ajouta :

— À ce stade je ne suis même plus certain d'arriver au conseil des quatre.

— Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ?!

— Giratina a un plan. Arceus m'a visiblement à l'oeil. Un culte me surveille de loin et la team Rocket ne m'a pas non plus à la bonne. J'ai une tête à faire peur et les gens se méfient de moi. À un moment donné il va y avoir un gros truc qui va me tomber dessus et je m'en relèverais pas.

— Mais pourquoi...

— Je le sais, c'est comme ça. C'est dans le sang et les tripes, je vais claquer à un moment où l'autre et ce ne sera ni glorieux ni retentissant.

— Tu semble avoir une vision spécifique de l'événement.

— Comme si j'allais m'éteindre, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on souffle. Ce sera rapide et sans bruit.

— Tu en a déjà parlé à Polly ou Cynthia ?!

— Vous plaisantez ?! Pour qu'on me flanque dans une boîte-congélateur pour toujours ?! Non merci. Et si l'une des deux l'apprends j'aurais plus du tout le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. La première va baliser à mort et la deuxième va vouloir me protéger de tout.

— N'exagère pas...

— Allez voir Cynthia et demandez-lui un truc qui ne soit pas classé Secret d'État à mon sujet !

— Essaye de comprendre la situation !

— Je ne fais que ça ! C'est moi qui suis concerné en premier ! Si ça foire ce sera de ma faute ! Au moindre faux pas, ça deviens risqué !

— Pourquoi te comporter comme ça alors ?

— Parce que si je ne fais rien et que je courbe l'échine comme un imbécile, tout le monde va décider à ma place ! Mais quand je fais ce qui moi me semble bien, tout le monde fait un scandale ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

De rage, il frappa le sol de son poing mécanique, créant un impact fissuré sur le parquet massif de la salle.

— **Putain ! Mais comme j'en ai marre !**

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, le visage baigné de larmes, frustré et tendu. La femme s'approcha de lui avant de s'accroupir en lui caressant le torse.

— J'ai constaté que tu étais extrêmement dur avec le monde qui t'entoure mais encore plus avec toi même. Tu es têtu et tu ne supporte pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te barre la route. Tu a plutôt tendance à vouloir tout fracasser sur ton chemin mais tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon. Essaye un peu de te détendre, tu a des pokémon adorables et beaucoup de gens qui t'apprécient. Et plus que tout, essaye de faire la fierté de ta maman. C'est une femme vaillante qui a eu sa part de difficulté dans la vie, alors offre lui quelque chose dont elle puisse être fière. Essaye d'être une source de satisfaction plutôt qu'un rappel permanent d'un malheureux événement...

À ces mots, il écarquilla les yeux et ses traits du visage devinrent inexpressifs, comme si son corps s'était rétracté à une expression faciale par défaut.

— Mike ? Mike, tout va bien ?!

Il resta ainsi immobile plusieurs minutes sans trahir le moindre signe tandis que Crépuscule était convaincue qu'il avait mentalement disparu. Il se redressa brusquement en position assise et murmura d'une voix inhabituellement grave :

— **Ça va aller.**

— Tu es certain que...

— **Je vais gagner.**

Il avait dit ça sur un ton si impérieux et si déterminé qu'elle se mit à frissonner, lui donnant une impression de vent froid avant la tempête de neige. N'étant pas très rassurée de ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre et au vu de l'heure tardive, elle prit congé et monta au deuxième étage avant de se coucher. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement et ce fut une nuit sans rêves qui se termina de bonne heure.

En se levant elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce dessous, attestant du fait que les pokémon du dresseur étaient réveillés. S'habillant rapidement, elle descendit et s'immobilisa au bas de l'escalier. Au milieu du salon, sur la table basse, une chaise était posée. Elle s'en approcha et vit que Mike avait reconstitué celle qu'il avait brisée mais les accoudoirs et le haut des pieds de la chaise ainsi que la haut du dos n'étaient non pas en bois mais en ivoire. Elle reconnut l'odeur de la colle puissante qu'elle utilisait pour les grosses réparations puis en ajustant ses lunettes elle vit que l'ivoire avait été sculpté de nombreuses arabesques fines tandis que la partie centrale du dossier était gravée d'une réplique de son ruban royal sublime.

Époustouflée par le travail effectué, elle chercha le dresseur du regard et le vit assis en tailleur dans le jardin, les bras tendus avec les mains sur les genoux, dans une posture méditative. La femme se demanda si il se détendait ou si il dormait, mais l'expression de la veille l'avait tellement mise mal à l'aise qu'elle n'osa pas s'approcher. Polly et les autres arrivèrent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la compagne du dresseur, curieuse.

— Regarde la chaise posée là.

La jeune fille s'approcha et resta admirative :

— Wahou ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?!

— Ce n'est pas moi.

— Alors...

— Il a du rester éveillé toute la nuit pour faire ça.

— Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ce genre de choses. Il est plus du genre à casser qu'a créer... souffla Polly, perplexe.

— Ton petit ami semble assez maladroit émotionnellement mais je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'il décide de se servir de ses mains, il est capable d'accomplir des prouesses.

Les deux spectatrices restèrent muettes en regardant la silhouette obscure assise dans l'herbe et dont aucun signe ne semblait se dégager. La seule différence avec une statue étant le fait sur son corps se soulevait légèrement à intervalles réguliers.

— Il est entrain de dormir ? S'étonna sa compagne.

— Aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas du tout dormi de cette nuit et...

En passant devant la fenêtre de la cuisine elle s'arrêta en regardant la piscine. Le carreau manquant avait été remis en place. Avec les évenements elle ne s'en était plus souciée mais depuis le temps elle avait presque pris l'habitude de cette marque de la présence du garçon. Intriguée, elle descendit à la cave et constata également que l'impact du parquet avait été bouché et que quelqu'un s'était minutieusement appliqué à repeindre de la même couleur sur le mastic, la retouche n'étant visible qu'en y regardant de très près. En fouillant sur l'atelier non loin, elle y trouva une petite palette teintée de peinture brune de divers tons ainsi qu'un pinceau propre mais humide. Elle secoua la tête avant de remonter. Les pokémon mangeaient copieusement mais le dresseur n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveu. Rio interrogea :

— Ami-de-je pas manger ?

— Je doute qu'il ne mange quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Terminez votre repas, on verra déjà si il se manifeste.

La nourriture fut avalée avec plaisir et lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, les pokémon s'avancèrent vers la baie vitrée mais Crépuscule constata qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait ou ne voulait poser un pied dans le jardin.

— Un soucis ? Demanda la femme.

— N-non, mais... Commença Polly, perturbée.

— Mais quoi ?

— Vous ne sentez rien ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Y'a quelque chose de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et Mike ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Deux pupilles rouges sinctillaient sur le fond noir. Tous reculèrent inconsciemment d'un pas tandis que le dresseur étirait son bras de chair avant d'en faire craquer les doigts en serrant son poing. Il se leva tranquillement et se mit en marche vers la villa. Tout en lui dégageait une aura intimidante et puissante à la fois. De la même voix grave qu'au soir, il prit la parole :

— **Tout le monde rentre dans sa ball, on va à l'arène.**

Silencieusement, tous obéirent et il ne resta bientôt plus que Mike qui rangeait la Luneball de Polly dans une poche intérieure. Crépuscule demanda à mi-voix :

— Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ou...

— Ça ira. Répondit-il, stoïque.

Il traversa le salon et passa l'entrée. La femme le suivit et à sa grande surprise, il laissa Sinistrail sortir. L'ancre jaillit et émit un gargouillis de satisfaction. Le dresseur tapota le pokémon qui bascula à l'horizontale, flottant à un bon mètre au dessus du sol. Il se hissa et posa ses pieds en travers sur la tige, comme un surfeur posant les pieds sur sa planche. Le volant du pokémon bascula en position verticale puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même en émettant un vrombissement assez grave. Mike regarda Crépuscule et lui adressa un salut militaire à deux doigts :

— J'espère vous voir dans le public.

Elle ne répondit rien, ébahie par l'assurance et la sérénité qui se dégageaient du dresseur en cet instant. Il leva légèrement son talon droit et lança :

— **Showtime !**

Sinistrail partit brusquement comme une étrange planche de surf hantée couverte d'algues et dans un cliquetis de chaîne. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Chapitre 200 ! 600 000 mots ! Des followers et des centaines de reviews ! Merci à toutes et à tous ! Je suis entrain de traiter les tous derniers chapitres en ce moment même, j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Merci merci lerci ! Je vous aime !_


	201. Chapitre 201: Vs Kiméra

Le vent sifflait sur le masque du garçon, il filait à travers les rue en slalomant entre les gens à dos de pokémon, suscitant les interrogations et les exclamations sur son passage. Tout le monde le pointait du doigt avec étonnement ou excitation. Parvenu dans la rue principale, il fonça en direction de l'arène d'Unionpolis. Comme convenu, Kiméra avait ménagé un accès et une grande ouverture donnait au centre de l'arène.

Fusant dans la salle à toute vitesse, il débarqua sous un vacarme assourdissant d'exclamations et d'applaudissements, il fit un tour complet de l'arène en volant au ras du sol avant de sauter dans un salto tandis que Sinistrail se redressait sur elle-même. Dans les gradins ce fut une clameur tonitruante tandis que les gens sautaient et criaient tout en applaudissant. Toutes les lumières étaient braquées sur lui puis un spot éclaira Kiméra qui se tenait sur son podium de combat. Le silence se fit dans la salle tandis qu'elle prenait un micro en lançant d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Well well ! je crois que nous avons là quelqu'un qui est ready to battle !

Mike retira son masque et cria d'une voix forte :

\- **KIMÉRA, CHAMPIONNE DU TYPE SPECTRE DE SINNOH, MOI MIKE, TE DÉFIE POUR MON HUITIÈME ET DERNIER BADGE !**

Elle fit un immense sourire et chuchota dans son micro :

\- Challenge accepted.

Le public se démena en faisant un tohu-bohu qui fut entendu à des centaines de mètres à la ronde tandis qu'une musique énergique retentissait. Mike escalada le mur de l'arène et se hissa sur son podium en soulevant Sinistrail. Ce fut bientôt une foule de pokédex qui furent brandis en direction du garçon, tous curieux de voir ce nouveau pokémon. Il inséra sa carte de dresseur dans la petite borne et plaça les ball de Sinistrail, Moyade et Ossatueur dans les emplacements. Leurs trois portraits apparurent en dessous du sien tandis qu'une voix de stentor retentissait à travers l'arène :

\- **CHALLENGER VERSUS KIMÉRA ! COMBAT TRIO VALIDÉ !**

Le portrait de la championne s'afficha avec les icônes de Grodrive, Momartik et Golemastoc qui s'affichèrent. Mike laissa sortir Ectoplasma, Tutankafer et Exagide qui s'intallèrent à ses côtés sous les applaudissements de la foule. Mais alors que Mike se préparait pour le combat, les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique s'interrompit. Dans le public les gens se mirent à se poser des questions mais cinq spots lumineux se braquèrent sur une porte en hauteur donnant sur une tribune de quatre sièges et un trône. La voix de Kiméra se fit entendre dans le noir :

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, à grand match, grands invités ! Please faites un accueil mémorable aux Sinnoh's Elite Four !

Sous les yeux stupéfiés de Mike et de ses pokémon, quatre personnes apparurent chacune suivie par un faisceau de lumière. Il firent des saluts au public qui poussait des cris de joie et chantait l'hymne du conseil des quatres. Ils prirent place tandis que Polly chuchotait :

\- Alors c'était ça les invités !

\- On dirait bien oui...

Kiméra reprit la parole dans son micro :

\- And now, voici la grande, l'époustouflante, l'incredible, l'unbelievable Maître de Sinnoh, Cynthia !

Elle entra à son tour par la porte, vêtue d'un ensemble d'un noir profond et portant un manteau noir bordé de fourrure sombre mais étincelante. Elle portait ses célèbres décorations capillaires noires et or et s'installa sous les acclamations dans une liesse générale.

\- T'a pas intérêt à te planter ! Souffla Polly, sidérée.

\- Je vais leur donner un avant-goût de ce qui les attends. Je ne comptais pas perdre.

Polly adressa un sourire à Mike qui profita de l'obscurité pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche. Elle sursauta puis la lumière se ralluma dans la salle. Les trois pokémon de chaque combattant prirent place dans l'arène tandis que les derniers spectateurs prenaient place. Le garçon repéra un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et tourna légèrement la tête. Une tribune spéciale était réservée à un petit comité et à sa grande surprise, il vit ses deux parents assis et sa mère qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il faillit se mettre à pleurer. Polly chuchota :

\- Hé la bonne femme qui s'agite la bas ce serait pas...

\- Si.

\- J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient là !

\- Moi non plus...

\- Le conseil des quatre et tes parents, dans le genre pression je crois qu'on fera pas mieux !

\- Tu peux encore en rajouter une dose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde le mec baraqué qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de mon père.

\- Je ne... Ah. Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ?

\- Le général en personne, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me surveille tout le temps...

Polly plissa les yeux un instant et chuchota :

\- Regarde la femme tout au bout !

\- Hein ?

\- Celle avec les cheveux noirs !

\- Elle me dit quelque chose...

\- C'est Sabrina ! La première championne que tu a affronté à Kanto !

\- Woah.

\- Je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais je pense qu'une bonne partie de la planète a les yeux rivés sur toi pour ce match !

Mike scruta la foule en se demandant si Giovanni avait envoyé quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour jouer les trouble-fête. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur ses pokémon en contrebas, il se sentit observé et un profond malaise s'empara de lui, comme une sensation de menace extrêmement pesante et omniprésente. Redressant la tête il scruta minutieusement la foule mais ne vit rien d'anormal mais son oeil accrocha une fraction de seconde sur un strapontin, et durant ce court instant il eut une très étrange sensation, comme une présence lumineuse et imposante. À ce sentiment se superposa brièvement l'image d'une femme blonde habillée d'une robe blanche puis soudain le malaise disparut et la vision ne fut bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir qui s'estompait rapidement au point qu'il l'eut oublié lorsqu'il regarda ses pokémon dans l'arène.

Dans les gradins, toute une portion était remplie de supporters qui brandissaient des panneaux d'encouragement et des filles avec des déclarations d'amour en banderole. Sa petite amie sembla avoir lu aussi puisqu'elle ricana à voix basse d'une voix exagérément ridicule :

\- " _ta masterball a capturé mon coeur et c'est super efficace ! Je te choisis pour être mon petit ami !_ "

Le dresseur se mit à rougir maladroitement tandis qu'Ectoplasma pouffait copieusement en se tenant à Tutankafer qui souriait à pleines dents. Pour faire bonne mesure, Mike salua les jeunes filles amassées derrière la banderole et son geste fut reçu avec des cris suraigus et des jeunes filles hystériques sautant sur leur siège. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Ectoplasma se mit à rire un bon coup et lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver son calme elle chuchota :

\- Un charme fou qui fait des jaloux ! Hihihihi !

\- Moque toi seulement !

Mike reporta son attention sur Kiméra qui leva la main, invoquant alors un silence quasi total dans l'arène. Elle était impressionnante et enthousiaste dans sa grande robe violette à paillettes, reprenant des parties d'un motif de Baudrive. Elle saisit son micro qu'elle lança en l'air en le faisant tournoyer et Grodrive l'attrapa pour le tenir face à elle.

\- Thank you cher public d'être présent today ! Je vous promets un spectacular battle, alors tenez vous bien à vos siège because... C'EST PARTI !

Elle leva sa main gauche pour former un poing et frappa de toute ses forces un gros bouton situé sur la console à ses côtés. Des écrans d'énergie solide se dressèrent devant les deux podiums ainsi que devant les gradins, couvrant intégralement le public derrière une structure transparente alvéolée. L'écran géant beugla :

\- **CLAUSE DE COMBATS EXTRÊMES ACTIVÉE, DÉBUT DU MATCH !**

Une sirène retentit et Mike sentit l'adrénaline envahir son corps. À présent il n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête, vaincre Kiméra.

Mais avant qu'il ne donne son premier ordre, la femme lança :

\- Golemastoc, Séisme !

Mike écarquilla les yeux en voyant Grodrive soulever Momartik tandis que tout le sol de l'arène se mettait à trembler. Si Moyade et Sinistrail encaissèrent plutôt bien les vibrations en évitant les plus gros blocs du sol qui se soulevèrent, Ossatueur glissa maladroitement et fut projeté en l'air par une secousse avant de retomber lourdement en sol. Il se releva en se hissant sur son arme en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien senti mais son dresseur vit très bien que l'attaque avait été dévastatrice. Si aucune solution n'était trouvée, la prochaine attaque de Golemastoc renverserait le cours du combat en changerait le match en du deux contre trois.

\- Ossatueur, Roue de Feu sur Momartik, Moyade, Ébullition sur Golemastoc, Sinistrail, Ancrage sur Grodrive, maintenez la pression pour empêcher Golemastoc de refaire Séisme !

\- Oho ! On dirait que my challenger est prêt à tout donner ! Alors mes dear pokémon, vous connaissez le tactic à adopter !

Ossatueur manqua de peu Momartik mais son côté gauche avait un peu fondu attestant que l'attaque avait au moins partiellement touché. Mais alors que Moyade tirait sur l'énorme assemblage de terre cuite, ce dernier décolla comme une fusée, traversant l'arène. Grodrive se plaça en hauteur tandis que le pokémon de glace levait un objet en chantonnant.

Une épaisse couche nuageuse se forma au plafond et l'air devint glacial tandis que d'énormes billes de glaces tombaient dans le sol de l'arène venant percuter les protections d'impacts innombrables.

\- Et voici la grêle ! Fit Kiméra en levant le bras sous les acclamations du public.

Avec stupeur, le garçon réalisa que les grêlons qui venaient toucher Momartik fondaient pour être assimilés, elle se soignait ainsi lentement mais en permanence. Sa rivale reprit :

\- C'est le roche gelée ! Il refroidit l'air ambiant et permets de faire durer la grêle very longtemps !

Polly regarda le visage de son petit ami qui devenait presque gris pierre et il semblait sur le point de paniquer. Alors qu'il avait pensé prendre le contrepied de sa stratégie habituelle, il s'avérait que Kiméra avait tout prévu et à ce rythme, le match risquait d'être très court en plus de se solder par un échec.

La chaine de Sinistrail manqua le ballon vivant qui dansait à son aise non loin du plafond nuageux de l'arène. Mike serra son poing mécanique et il avait beau réfléchir, aucune issue favorable ne se présentait dans ses calculs.

À son plus grand désarroi, Golemastoc venait de se poser de son côté derrière ses pokémon qui étaient désormais pris en étau devant, derrière et au dessus. Trois fronts à gérer et la moindre perte signerait un échec garanti même si la situation lui semblait perdue d'avance. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais les rouvrit de terreur presque immédiatement en entendant Kiméra s'écrier :

\- **Rumble time ! Séisme !**

Le temps sembla ralentir pour Mike qui vit avec horreur Golemastoc sauter de toutes ses forces sur le sol de l'arène. La pierre se souleva par vagues et Ossatueur ferma les yeux en agrippant son arme tandis que le sol devant lui s'apprêtait à se soulever. Il y eut alors un cliquetis métallique et une chaîne s'enroula autour du Pokémon et le lança en l'air. L'endroit où il se tenait se souleva mais Ossatueur avait évité l'attaque grâce au sauvetage de Sinistrail. Sans perdre un instant, Mike aboya :

\- **SEEGEIST, ATTRAPE !**

Elle recula et réceptionna le pokémon sur sa tête molle et rattrapa l'arme avec une de ses tentacules. Feuergeist clignait des yeux d'un air ébahi tandis que Mike sentait l'espoir renaître.

\- Very interesting ! Mon Drifblim soulève ma Froslass alors ton team fait pareil, brilliant !

Cependant les grêlons tombaient toujours drus sur son équipe. Momartik était vive et supportait le groupe, Grodrive se déplaçait de façon fluide et Golemastoc semblait constituer la puissance brute. Réfléchissant à toute allure, Mike s'exclama :

\- Sinistrail, Ancrage sur Golemastoc, Ossatueur vise les jambes avec Osemrang !

Kiméra eut un geste de surprise et Sinistrail lança sa chaîne pour s'enrouler autour de son adversaire qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Feuergeist lança son arme qui explosa le pied gauche du pokémon puis le pied droit avant de revenir dans sa main. La chaine se déroula et Golemastoc s'abattit lourdement au sol tandis que le public faisait un vacarme d'encouragements dans les gradins.

\- Impressive but tu a oublié deux adversaires ! Ball'météo et laser glace !

Grodrive tira une énorme boule de givre tandis que Momartik tirait un puissant rayon sur Sinistrail. Le pokémon de Mike fut durement touché mais il lança en retour :

\- Vous avez oublié la troisième !

Moyade venait d'escalader le corps de Golemastoc et l'inonda copieusement de toutes ses forces avec Ébullition. L'affichage retentit :

\- **GOLEMASTOC EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !**

Dans le public ce fut une ovation générale tandis que le nom du dresseur était scandé par la foule, galvanisée devant cette action.

Kiméra rappellale pokémon inconscient d'un air ébahi.

\- Impressive mais ce n'est pas encore le end !

\- Moyade, ébullition, Ossatueur, éboulement et Sinistrail, Ancrage, visez Grodrive !

Tous trois tirèrent leur attaque en l'air mais le ballon semblait glisser sans effort et sifflait en imitant des railleries. Momartik visa Sinistrail mais Moyade s'interposa en prenant le laser glace. Le pokémon de Mike fut partiellement gelé mais à la stupeur générale, elle s'arracha les parties prises dans la glace tandis que la chair repoussait à la place.

\- Attends que je me débarrasse de ton ballon Kiméra, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Lança Mike, littéralement transporté par l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son corps et son sang qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. - Je ne me déclare pas defeated ! Répondit la femme sous les acclamations du public.

Le combat continua sans relâche pendant une bonne demi-heure. La grêle formait désormais une épaisse couche de grêlons au sol mais Grodrive restait intouchable. L'épuisement risquait d'avoir raison des Pokémon de Mike et même si dans l'immédiat Moyade parvenait à intervenir pour protéger Sinistrail, au premier tir non intercepté, il perdrait un pokémon à coup sûr. Ossatueur dégageait de la fumée et haletait lourdement, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans l'équipe.

Momartik longea le mur tandis que Grodrive bombardait Moyade. Le Pokémon de type Glace et Spectre se trouva alors dans une ligne dégagée et lança Laser Glace sur l'Ancre qui lui faisait face.

\- **SINISTRAIL ATTENTION !** s'écria Mike, les yeux exorbités.

Un rayon de froid pur fut lancé mais il croisa l'ancre et la chaîne. L'énorme accessoire de navire pulvérisa le corps de Glace de Momartik, ne laissant qu'un amas de Glace et une tête gelée en piteux état dans son sillon. Cependant le rayon toucha les algues amassées sur le volant et Sinistrail s'écroula au sol, inerte. Les portraits de Sinistrail et Momartik se grisèrent sur le panneau digital qui criait :

\- **SINISTRAIL EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE ! MOMARTIK EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !**

Le public avait les yeux rivés sur Moyade, Ossatueur et Grodrive. L'un des deux pokémon du garçon était en mauvais état et le dernier Pokémon de Kiméra avait sans nul doute de la ressource et ne semblait pas du tout fatigué, au contraire de ses adversaires. Même à deux contre un, la victoire n'était pas garantie.

Ils tentèrent de toucher le Pokémon volant mais il évitait tout sans même contre-attaquer à cause des attaques constantes. Mike voyait difficilement comment venir à bout de cette épreuve lorsqu'il entendit Polly chuchoter à Rio :

\- J'espère que le match va pas s'éterniser, je me gèle les fesses là !

Elle se frotta vigoureusement la fourrure en frissonnant. Et soudain, tout devint clair dans l'esprit du garçon. La clé de la victoire était juste là, sous ses yeux. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et cria :

\- **HÉ FEUERGEIST, TU TE SOUVIENS DU MAMMOCHON ?!**

Ossatueur le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis il écarquilla les yeux et leva le pouce devant un public tenu en haleine par la situation. Mike ajouta :

\- **SEE' ! ÉBULLITION PARTOUT !**

\- What the... Laissa échapper Kiméra en voyant Ossatueur former une roue de feu qui tournait en rond dans l'arène.

\- Kiméra, tu peux préparer mon badge ! Fit le dresseur avec un sourire féroce.

Dans la tribune du conseil des quatre, Adrien éclata de rire et glissa à Cynthia :

\- Ce garçon est brillant, à ta place je m'inquiéterais si il arrivait jusqu'à toi.

\- Il est vraiment malin lorsqu'il il mets toute sa bonne volonté. Kiméra a déjà perdu et elle le comprendra trop tard.

Roue de Feu et Ébullition eurent pour effet de faire fondre toute la grêle au sol et la chaleur ambiante dégagée par les attaques transforma l'eau en vapeur qui envahit toute l'arène masquant les trois pokémon les uns aux autres. Kiméra ne voyait plus le public ni son adversaire et de l'autre côté c'était un cas similaire. Polly murmura à son compagnon :

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fiche ?!

\- J'exploite un point fort de mon adversaire pour en faire un point faible.

Une lueur verte et bleue confirma l'emplacement d'Ossatueur et la voix de Kiméra se fit entendre :

\- Aha ! Monumentale erreur ! Ton pokémon est totally visible ! Ball'ombre !

Une lueur noire et sphérique descendit du plafond vers la lumière et la brume commença à se dissiper rapidement. Il y eut un grognement mécontent et le portrait de Feuergeist se grise tandis que la voix du tableau lançait :

" **OSSATUEUR EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE !"**

La femme jubilait.

\- Now ça va être one versus one !

\- Sauf que vous avez perdu !

La brume se dissipa complètement dévoilant une Moyade qui avait doublé le volume de sa tête. A l'intérieur de la membrane gélatineuse, des particules semblaient flotter.

\- What ?!

\- Pendant qu'Ossatueur faisait roue de feu pour créer de la vapeur, Moyade à absorbé de la grêle en refroidissant son corps. **MOYADE, LASER GLACE !**

Sous le regard sidéré de la foule et de la championne d'Unionpolis Grodrive essaya vainement de remuer mais a cause du changement brutal de température dans l'arène, son corps ondula copieusement et il ne parvint pas à esquiver le tir de glace qui l'engloba tandis que Seegeist se dégonflait à vue d'œil. Complètement pris par le gel, il chuta au sol et la gangue de glace se fissura. Pendant un instant ce fut un silence de mort, tout le monde se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Grodrive remua une patte et une violente détonation eut lieu, le faisant exploser en une myriade de morceaux violets tandis qu'une petite boule violacée pourvue de deux yeux roulait au sol, inconsciente.

" **GRODRIVE EST INCAPABLE DE SE BATTRE ! VICTOIRE PAR K.O DU CHALLENGER !** "

Toute la foule dans l'arène laissa exploser sa joie tandis que les murs d'énergie disparaissaient. Sans hésiter une seconde, Mike sauta dans l'arène et se rua vers Moyade épuisée mais heureuse, la prenant par les tentacules et entamant une danse en ronde avec elle. Il la serra dans ses bras puis la souleva au dessus de lui, la montrant au public qui scandait le nom du Seegeist en boucle.

Après quelques instants à la tenir, Mike la reposa et d'un geste théâtral, il leva le bras et pointa la tribune du conseil des quatres en désignant la maître de Sinnoh puis s'écria :

\- **CYNTHIA, VOUS ÊTES LA PROCHAINE SUR LA LISTE !**

La foule applaudit à tout rompre mais à la surprise générale, les cinq dresseurs se levèrent et disparurent vers la porte qui les avait vu arriver. Mike fit une petite moue en disant à voix basse :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle s'est vexée ?

Kiméra était immobile et après avoir rappellé ses pokémon, elle descendit par un escalier dans l'arène, venant à la rencontre de son adversaire du jour. Regardant le tableau, elle demanda d'un ton incrédule ;

\- But... Comment ?!

\- Des le départ, l'air était froid dans l'arène. Grodrive est habitué à l'air froid, par conséquent l'air à l'intérieur du pokémon était froid aussi. En forçant Feuergeist à faire de la chaleur Grodrive se retrouvait comme une masse froide dans de l'air chaud et la différence de température l'obligeait à faire très attention à se contenir et surtout rendait ses déplacements compliqués. Une fois inconscient le choc thermique l'a fait exploser.

La femme en resta stupéfaite puis il ajouta :

\- Le plus important était de gagner du temps avec le brouillard, lorsque Moyade a tiré il n'était pas prêt pour se déplacer dans une masse d'air chaud et l'hésitation a été fatale.

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il trouverais quelque chose. Il me fait bouillir le sang quand je le vois !

\- Ça ira Adrien. Fit Cynthia, solennelle.

\- Cyn... Euh, Maître de Sinnoh... Répondit Mike, maladroitement et en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Eh bien Kiméra, il semblerait que vous ayez sous-estimé votre adversaire.

\- Unbelievable... Répondit-elle.

\- Si vous voulez bien. Demanda Cynthia en tendant la main à la femme.

La championne d'Unionpolis tendit un petit écrin et la maître de Sinnoh en tira le badge qu'elle fixa sur le col de la tunique du garçon en annonçant d'un ton sérieux :

\- Félicitations, Mike. Tu a désormais le niveau pour être un maître d'arène. Tu peux également tenter d'affronter le conseil des quatres ainsi que le maître d'une région. Tu n'a droit qu'à trois essais après quoi si tu a échoué tu peux toujours postuler pour être maître d'arène ou intégrer un club de dresseurs. Topdresseurs, Rangers, et de nombreux autres groupes prestigieux.

\- Merci, maître ! Je souhaite affronter le conseil de Sinnoh pour vous vaincre.

\- J'accepte ta requête mais sache que c'est l'épreuve la plus difficile qui existe pour un dresseur et ses pokémon. Ça demande une confiance totale et une gestion parfaite des compétences et des possibilités de ton équipe. Et si tu parviens jusqu'à moi, sache que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. Tu affrontera toute mon équipe au sommet de sa forme alors que tu aura déjà épuisé tes pokémon face au conseil des quatre.

\- Je sais. Je vais prendre un peu de vacances et je reviendrais lorsque je me serais entraîné sans relâche !

\- Très bien, je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

Un homme en costume violet et aux cheveux bleuâtres s'avança vers Mike et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Puis-je voir les trois autres pokémon qui sont avec toi ?

\- Lucio... Fit Cynthia en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je souhaite juste les voir de près.

Mike se tourna et siffla Ectoplasma, Tutankafer et Exagide restés en haut. Ils sautèrent dans l'arène et s'approchèrent tranquillement. Lucio les inspecta de près, une expression de dégoût et de fascination sur le visage.

\- Hmm... Des spécimens fascinants et de provenance de diverses régions. Mais n'avais tu pas un Desséliande auparavant ?

Cynthia se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant :

\- Bravo Lucio, les deux pieds dans le plat...

\- Je... Commença Mike dont les yeux s'embuèrent soudainement.

\- Hé bien ?

\- Lucio ! Se fâcha la femme.

\- Elle est morte pour que je puisse vivre. À Johto nous avons rencontré un pokémon surpuissant et elle l'a retenu au prix de sa vie. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à cette Desséliande.

Mike se tenait droit, le regard fier et désormais sans larmes.

\- Je vois. répondit Lucio.

\- Bah, laisse pas ce vieux grincheux te déstabiliser petit, il est juste aigri parce que...

\- Aaron ! S'exclama Cynthia.

\- J'ai la phobie des pokémon de type Spectre. Termina Lucio en fixant spécifiquement Ectoplasma du regard.

\- Et alors ? Ça m'interdit de vous affronter ? Demanda Mike d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Non.

\- Alors on verra si votre phobie fait aussi mal que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'une perte. Siffla le dresseur, fâché.

\- Touché. Répondit Cynthia.

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel Lucio et Mike restèrent figés chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Cynthia interrompit la situation en frappant dans ses mains :

\- Bon, je suggère qu'on laisse Mike tranquille pour le moment, il a eu un combat éprouvant, souffler lui fera du bien. On se retrouvera chez Crépuscule ce soir pour fêter ça.

Mike s'inclina légèrement puis tout le monde s'engagea dans un couloir non loin sous les acclamations de la foule qui quittait peu à peu les gradins. En plein milieu de la marche, Mike s'immobilisa dans le couloir.

\- Pretty boy ? Demanda Kiméra.

Il venait de décrocher son badge et se mit brusquement à sauter dans le couloir en criant :

\- **WOOOOOOOOHOUUUUUUUUU ! HUITIÈME BADGE ! HUITIÈME ! POLTERGEIST TU VOIS ÇA ?! HUITIÈME BADGE !**

\- C'est moi ou il est lent à la détente ? Ironisa Lucio.

\- Ah tais-toi, mauvaise langue ! Fit Terry en ricanant.

Mais alors que le dresseur semblait exulter de joie, une étrange lueur noire et Violette sembla émaner du garçon. Ses pokémon reculèrent tandis que l'air devenait glacial et oppressant. Il y eut un grondement et la silhouette de Giratina passa furtivement dans le reflet de la baie vitrée du couloir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Chuchota Cynthia, prête à faire appel à ses pokémon.

La tête monstrueuse du pokémon serpentint apparut dans la vitre à côté du dresseur. Ses yeux flamboyaient malgré la lumière extérieure et il ouvrit la gueule comme pour sortir de la vitre et dévorer le dresseur.

\- **MIKE !**

Ectoplasma venait de le bousculer et il lâcha son badge qui tomba au sol tandis que la lueur s'estompait tout comme la présence de Giratina.

\- Hé mon badge ! Rouspèta le dresseur en se baissant pour le ramasser.

\- Me dit pas que tu n'a rien vu ! S'exclama la maître de Sinnoh, choquée.

\- Vu quoi ? Demanda Mike, totalement inconscient de ce qui venait de se produire.

Tout le monde le regarda avec les yeux ronds comme si il avait proféré une énormité blasphématoire.

\- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?! - Tu t'es rendu compte de rien ?!

\- Ben non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Cynthia se pinça le bras en demandant :

\- On est tous d'accord, tout le monde ici a vu ce qu'il y avait dans la vitre !

\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Mais vu quoi bon sang ?! S'énerva le garçon, ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'après toi ? demanda Terry d'un air concerné.

\- Ben j'étais vachement content et je regardais mon badge quand Poll... Euh Ectoplasma m'a poussé et il est tombé parterre.

\- Tu étais fâché qu'elle te pousse ? Demanda Terry.

\- Ça ne colle pas, il s'est manifesté bien avant répondit Cynthia à mi-voix.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou merde ?!

\- Nous avons tous vu Giratina ici dans le reflet de la vitre et tu brillait d'une étrange lumière.

\- Hein ?!

\- On a cru qu'il allait t'attaquer mais Ectoplasma t'a poussé et il à disparu lorsque tu a ramassé ton badge.

\- Wow. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous alors.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama Cynthia, à moitié terrifiée.

\- Vous avez tous un grain parce que moi j'ai rien vu du tout.

Il y eut un long silence mais l'air sincère du dresseur prouvait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Bien, on va rentrer chez Crépuscule tous ensembles, tu reste avec nous s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Il raccrocha son badge à son col et se remit en marche.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** La musique lorsque Kiméra accepte le challenge est "Sympathy for the Devil" de Motörhead. La ligne des fangirls est ultra cheesy, je m'en étais pas rendu compte à la rédac' mais j'ai pas eu le coeur de l'enlever à la relecture alors je l'ai laissée !_


	202. Chapitrez 202: Croquettes

Dans le couloir, Adrien demanda :

\- Alors Mikey, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

\- Des vacances. Mes pokémon l'ont bien mérité. Et puis depuis le temps j'aimerais bien mettre les pieds à Alola, après je reprendrais l'entrainement et je vous affronterais.

\- Et si tu gagne ? Tu fera quoi ? Y'a un truc qui te brancherait ?

Mike jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil à Ectoplasma puis répondit :

\- Je suis toujours pas allé au bout du monde.

\- Ah, encore cette fixation. Soupira Cynthia.

\- Le... bout du monde ? S'étonna Aaron.

\- Oui, depuis le départ il ne cesse de dire que son rêve c'est d'aller au bout du monde. Commenta la maître.

\- Je connais l'expression mais le fait que la terre soit ronde interdit virtuellement d'y trouver une fin.

\- Pourtant c'est possible. Fit Mike d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Pour le moment nous allons un peu presser le pas, je ne préfère pas qu'on s'éternise en public. Commenta la maître.

Ils firent une pause près d'une unité de soins et Kiméra soigna ses pokémon ainsi que ceux du dresseur.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser Togekiss et tu te rendra chez Crépuscule, Mike.

\- J'ai mon propre moyen de déplacement désormais.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Terrestre, mais j'en ai un.

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place grillagée et le dresseur laissa sortir Sinistrail qu'il félicita puis rappela tous ses autres pokémon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

Sans répondre, le dresseur fit basculer l'ancre et se plaça dessus tandis que la roue se redressait à la verticale en tournant dans son vrombissement caractéristique.

\- Alors lui, il sait se battre et il a du style. Il me plaît. Déclara Adrien.

Il lança une luxeball et une très grande Galopa apparut, frémissante et claquant des sabots sur le sol bétonné.

\- Adrien, ne me dit pas... Commença Cynthia.

\- Jusqu'à quelle vitesse tu peux aller avec ça ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Eh bien c'est l'occasion de tester !

Cynthia lança un regard noir à Adrien mais ce dernier tira une liasse de billets de sa poche.

\- Pour cinq-mille, le premier arrivé gagne.

\- L'argent c'est pas mon truc, désolé...

Adrien se gratta le menton puis proposa en souriant :

\- Un bisou de Kiméra et un autre de Cynthia.

\- **Hé !** Fit la maître en rougissant.

Mike éclata de rire et frappa la main d'Adrien. L'homme se hissa sur Galopa et donna un coup dans les flancs de l'animal qui se lança au galop. Le dresseur tapota la tige de l'ancre du talon et Sinistrail s'avança à vive allure. Cynthia pestait, le visage rouge comme une baie tamato tandis que Terry plaisantait :

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Adrien aussi enthousiaste et énergique, laisse les se défouler, ce sont des garçons...

\- Si il y a un accident, ils se démerdent. Repondit la maître, furieuse.

Chacun grimpa sur son pokémon et ils avancèrent calmement dans la grand-rue d'Unionpolis. De leur côté, Mike et Adrien filaient comme deux éclairs noir et orange en slalomant entre les passants qui essayaient de fuir le trajet. Le vent sifflait tandis que l'homme du conseil quatre chuchotait à l'oreille de son pokémon :

\- Il est temps de lui montrer qui maîtrise le terrain !

Galopa fit un bond monumental et se retrouva devant Mike qui était presque complètement accroupi pour offrir le moins de résistance possible au vent. Dans quelques centaines de mètres ils seraient arrivés et le dresseur voyait mal comment récupérer la distance qui le séparait du représentant des pokémon de type feu au conseil des quatre. Soudain son oeil repéra le pâté de maisons où ils avaient coupé avec Rio lors de leur escapade nocturne. Sautant pardessus plusieurs palissades, Sinistrail passa en vrombissant à travers trois jardins et leurs occupants momentanément terrifiés. À l'atterrissage, il venait de couper la route à Adrien tandis qu'ils arrivaient chez Crépuscule.

Sinistrail fut redressé tandis que Mike faisait un bond dans le jardin de l'entrée. Il se réceptionna tout en rappelant son pokémon tandis qu'Adrien arrivait en fonçant à bride abattue. Galopa glissa sur une des dalles et le pokémon ainsi que son cavalier roulèrent dans l'herbe avant de finir tous deux dans la piscine dans un plongeon sonore tandis que de la vapeur se dégageait. Mike se mit à rire et compta mentalement dans sa tête tandis qu'Adrien lui lançait depuis le bassin :

\- Hé, j'ai perdu mais l'eau est bonne !

\- Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

Un bruit de chaussures à talons se fit entendre dans l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme au visage rouge de colère :

\- **BON SI TU CONTINUE À ME SACCAG**... oh. Ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Non ! Répondit le dresseur en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Crépuscule se hâta jusqu'au bassin et tira l'oreille d'Adrien.

\- Ça prétends faire partie des meilleurs dresseurs de la planète et ça fait pas chevaucher une Galopa correctement ! Sors là d'ici avant qu'elle ne tombe malade !

\- Oui ma p'tite dame ! Répondit l'homme en éclatant de rire.

\- Quant à toi, Mike, tu a de la visite. Va voir au salon.

Le dresseur se hâta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses parents assis dans le salon. Se jetant sur sa mère, il la serra dans ses bras tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Mon petit Mike en crème de baie Remu...

\- C'est plus un bébé, ton fils est un homme ! Répondit le père, amusé.

\- Ce sera toujours mon petit garçon !

\- Un petit garçon sur le point de devenir maître.

\- Papa ! J'y suis pas encore !

\- Ouais, ben même si je suis pas expert en pokémon, le combat que j'ai vu ce matin me dit que tu va arriver au sommet de l'échelle.

Mike se mit à légèrement noircir au niveau des joues tandis que sa mère lui ébouriffait la tignasse.

\- Tu es un grand et beau garçon maintenant ! Tes deux amies peuvent se manifester tu sais.

Sans répondre, Mike fit sortir tous ses pokémon dans le salon sauf Sinistrail qu'il lâcha dans le jardin arrière. Polly et Rio prirent forme humaine en se présentant poliment aux parents du garçon. Le père de Mike semblait détailler Rio de la tête aux pieds et chuchota à son fils :

\- Elles sont pas conventionnelles mais tu a du goût, ha !

\- Papa !

Adrien apparut avec le reste du conseil, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Crépuscule trottait jusqu'en cuisine. Les parents se levèrent tandis que Cynthia s'approchait :

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour Cindy ! Fit le père du garçon.

\- **Thia**. Cyn **thia**. Corrigea la femme.

Mike s'excusa auprès de sa mère :

\- Je voudrais te montrer un truc, bouge pas !

Il fila en haut des escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Il fouilla l'armoire en parlant pour lui même :

\- Alors... Où est-ce que je l'ai mise...

Mais après avoir cherché partout, il retourna aux escaliers en demandant :

\- Crépuscule ? Vous auriez vu ma peau d'Ursaring ?

\- Je l'ai lavée et j'ai mis du produit, elle est rangée dans le tiroir sous l'armoire !

Il fit demi-tour et ouvrit le tiroir en tirant la peau à lui. Elle était souple et soyeuse, le poil brillant. Il huma une petite odeur sucrée et se mit à sourire. Il la déplia sommairement et se dirigea vers la porte mais un bruit venant de l'extérieur le fit s'immobiliser. Il percevait comme un chuintement. Ouvrant prudemment la fenêtre en bascule, Mike identifia les voix de Cynthia et Polly qui s'étaient mises en retrait et discutaient d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça !

\- C'est mon petit ami !

\- La décision lui appartient à lui, j'espérais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis mais tu n'es qu'une tête de Tiboudet !

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai mes raisons !

\- C'est extrêmement égoïste et immature de ta part, Polly ! Je suis très déçue !

\- J'estime que mes arguments ne sont pas infondés.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant ! Les choses ont changé !

\- Les gens ne changent pas. Si ce voyage avec lui m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que la nature a horreur du vide.

\- Tu es une imbécile bornée, Polly, tu sais ça ?!

\- Je suis également amoureuse. Je ne vous laisserais pas l'entraîner là dedans.

\- Je lui poserais la question moi-même alors !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Parce que tu pense pouvoir faire taire la maître de Sinnoh ?!

\- Vous pouvez bien brandir votre titre tout-puissant, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que Mike vous admire beaucoup et considère votre parole comme vérité, à partir du moment où vous ouvrirez la bouche, il perdra toute objectivité.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Ça me dépasse que tu l'empêche de s'épanouir ! C'est une chance inouïe à son âge et dans ces conditions !

\- Je me fiche de ce genre de considérations !

\- Polly !

\- C'est pas vous qui vivez avec lui, c'est pas vous qui l'écoutez dormir, c'est pas vous qui avez vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu !

\- Polly...

\- Il a été malmené, brutalisé, moqué, humilié, berné, manipulé, utilisé. Il y a quelques temps il a failli être enfermé dans un congélateur à tout jamais par un type obnubilé par la science, à sa place j'aurais pété une pile !

\- Ne déforme pas mon intention !

\- Je ne déforme rien du tout ! Il est hors de question qu'il soit au contact de ces gens là !

\- J'aurais espéré que de les voir te ferais changer d'avis mais je constate que tu ne pense qu'à toi.

\- Ça revient à lui forcer la main !

\- Tout comme tu lui impose ta volonté ! Laisse le vivre, tu n'a pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'il peut faire ou non !

\- Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, sauf ça ! Plutôt mourir !

Il entendit Cynthia soupirer d'exaspération puis la conversation s'arrêta tandis qu'il entendait le froissement de la robe de Polly, signifiant qu'elle venait de s'en aller. Il y eut un bref petit reflet scintillant qui balaya la fenêtre et le mur de la maison puis Cynthia partit à son tour. Dans sa poitrine, le coeur du garçon se serra en se demandant ce qui pouvait autant scinder leurs avis. Il inspira profondément puis il plia sommairement la peau et descendit au salon pour la montrer à sa mère.

\- Tu a vu ?!

\- Oh Mike ! Mais on dirait...

\- Une peau d'Ursaring !

\- T'a piqué ça ou ? Demanda son père d'un air circonspect.

\- Je l'ai tué moi même et j'ai récupéré la peau !

Aaron et Adrien s'approchèrent, ébahis.

\- Tu dis que t'a scalpé un Ursaring de cette taille ?!

\- Oui.

\- Même si on sait qu'une peau rétrécit avec le temps, il devait être monumental !

\- Ça a pris un temps fou pour la nettoyer... Répondit le dresseur.

Il vit alors Polly dans le jardin près de Sinistrail tandis que Cynthia entrait dans le salon par la grande baie vitrée, visiblement énervée.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Terry à la femme.

\- Oui. Répondit l'intéressée.

\- Un soucis ? Demanda Mike, en espérant avoir un indice sur la dispute.

La femme porta sa main à sa poche droite mais Polly toussa bruyamment en fusillant la maître du regard. Cynthia hésita un instant puis retira la main de sa poche en soupirant :

\- Non, rien.

Mike tourna légèrement la tête et fixa Polly d'un regard dur puis il plissa les yeux. Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos et retourna auprès de Sinistrail. Crépuscule arriva avec son Lougaroc qui portait un gigantesque plateau de petits-fours en annonçant :

\- Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à célébrer !

Le pokémon déposa le récipient qui était aussi long et large que sa table basse et des bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruits arrivèrent en lévitant, suivies par Séléroc et Solaroc. Cocotine arriva avec un plateau de verres qui furent disposés devant chaque invité. Chacun fut servi puis l'hôte des lieux leva son verre en proclamant d'une voix solennelle :

\- **À Mike, à ses pokémon extraordinaires et à son huitième badge ! Santé !**

- **Santé !** Répondit tout le monde en cœur.

Tous les verres furent vidés d'une traite et reposés sur la table.

\- Hé, Crépuscule, vous avez prévu quoi au repas ? Demanda Mike d'une voix enjouée.

\- Des blancs de Dodrio panés, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux changer le menu s'il vous plaît ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aimerais cuisiner moi même une surprise !

Il y eut soudainement un silence pendant lequel Cynthia scruta Mike en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. La coordinatrice répondit :

\- Je... Pourquoi pas ?

\- **Super ! Merci !**

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et fonça à la cuisine d'un air ravi. Depuis la pièce il appela :

\- Schwert', Feuer' amenez vous !

Les deux pokémon se regardèrent puis rejoignirent le garçon dans la cuisine. Il lança :

\- Je ferme, que personne ne m'embête pendant une heure et demie !

Puis il ferma la porte. Une fois face au frigo, il l'ouvrit en détaillant ce dont il avait besoin :

\- Alors... crème d'Écremeuh c'est bon... blancs de Dodrio aussi. Il me faut de l'huile, de la mie de pain, de la chapelure, de la farine et du sel !

Exagide se mit en quête d'huile et de farine tandis qu'Ossatueur montait sur le plan de travail en cherchant la chapelure et la mie de pain. Mike posa la crème et les blancs sur la table. En sursautant il s'exclama :

\- Un oeuf ! Il me faut un oeuf !

\- Ossaaa.

\- Ah ouais. Je vais quadrupler la dose. Va me falloir quatre oeufs. J'espère que la viande suffira...

\- Ossa.

\- T'a raison ! Allez hop, au boulot !

Jetant les blancs dans un bol il le tendit à Exagide en annonçant :

\- Tourne la dedans, il me faut de la viande hachée façon purée.

Le pokémon se plaça au dessus du bol et se mit à tourner sur elle même rapidement, réduisant en quelques instants la chair à l'état de pulpe informe. Mike mélangea soigneusement les ingrédients et déposa le tout au frigo.

\- Bon ben maintenant faut attendre une heure.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda ses pokémon qui restaient immobiles à le regarder en retour.

\- Je vous aime bien mais le concours de fixette pendant une heure ça va vite être chiant.

Il ouvrit la porte en passant la tête et demanda :

\- Je peux avoir un jeu de cartes ? Quelqu'un en a un ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Crépuscule, intriguée.

\- Pour la cuisine, il faut des cartes dans ma recette.

Il y eut un long silence qu'il coupa :

\- Je rigole ! Vous me faite si peu confiance ?!

\- Bouge pas. Répondit Crépuscule.

Elle tira un tiroir de commode et lui lança un paquet qu'il réceptionna.

\- Merci !

Il referma la porte et joua tranquillement avec ses pokémon. Dans le salon Cynthia demanda à voix basse :

\- Ça fait plus d'une demie heure qu'on entend rien du tout, pour quelqu'un qui est censé faire la cuisine, ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- C'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait. Répondit le père, convaincu.

Une heure s'écoula puis il sortit la bouillie et en confectionna des dizaines de boulettes panées. Admirant son œuvre, il tira une gigantesque poêle et la posa sur la plaque qu'il alluma. Mike fixa le récipient de cuisson quelques instants et soupira :

\- Le temps que ça chauffe, on est pas rendus. Ossatueur, fait tourner ton arme au dessus de ta tête.

\- Ossa ?

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- Ossatueuuuur.

\- Merci du compliment, je suis touché. Répondit le Dresseur, sarcastique.

Son pokémon s'exécuta et une large flamme circulaire se forma au dessus de sa tête tandis que Mike tenait la poêle au-dessus. L'intensité surnaturelle du feu eut un effet radical et en quelques secondes, les boulettes étaient grillées à point tandis qu'Exagide les sortait une par une en les faisant rouler dans le bouclier. Une fois la montagne de boulettes empilée, il tira diverses sauces et assaisonnements des placards puis Schwertgeist ouvrit la porte au garçon qui portait le bouclier comme un plateau. D'un ton fier et joyeux il annonça :

\- **Tout le monde à table !**

Il s'avança près de Crépuscule en tendant le plat de fortune :

\- Honneur aux dames.

Elle hésita un instant et en prit une du bout des doigts qu'elle faillit lâcher.

\- C'est brûlant !

\- Ouais, euh, en fait la plaque cuisait pas assez vite alors j'ai, euh, improvisé.

La femme souffla dessus avec précaution puis elle en croqua une bouchée. Le silence régnait intégralement dans le salon tandis que tout le monde fixait Crépuscule, dans l'expectative. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée elle s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est super bon !

Sans hésiter elle en prit deux autres et avala la première presque tout rond. Le garçon fit le tour des invités et servit tout le monde. La mère de Mike eut le larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle en mangeait une.

\- Ça ne pas pas madame ? Demanda Polly, intriguée.

\- S-si... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé. Je crois bien que la dernière fois c'était il y a plusieurs années, le jour où...

\- Je suis parti de la maison. Répondit Mike en souriant.

Il serra sa mère dans ses bras puis ajouta :

\- Tu vois, j'ai réussi malgré tout ! J'ai pas rigolé tous les jours, on a frôlé la catastrophe à plusieurs reprises, mais je suis toujours là !

Il fouilla dans sa tunique et en tira ses huit badges qu'il posa sur la table devant ses parents. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Cynthia, Mike reprit :

\- Si j'arrive à gagner contre elle, vous pourrez être fiers !

\- La maison est toujours ouverte tu sais...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai un rêve et j'irais au bout.

\- C'est bien d'aller au bout fiston. Mais tâche de rester entier et si ça dégénère, ne joue pas au héros. Fit son père d'un ton docte.

\- Je veux pas être un héros.

\- Ah bon ?

\- **Je veux être une légende.**

Cynthia manqua de s'étrangler en mangeant puis après avoir copieusement toussé, elle demanda, sidérée :

\- U-une légende ?!

\- Les héros naissent et disparaissent mais les légendes sont éternelles. Répondit le dresseur, les yeux brillants.

\- Qu'Arceus puisse t'entendre mon pote ! Fit Adrien en levant un pouce d'approbation.

\- Oui mais il arrive aussi qu'on meure en héros ou qu'on vive suffisamment longtemps pour devenir le vilain. Fit la maître de Sinnoh en croquant une boulette grillée.

Polly frissonna en même temps que Rio et un courant d'air glacial entra par la porte-fenêtre. Cependant la motivation du garçon ne semblait pas être entamée. Il se contenta de sourire et sortit dans le jardin. S'approchant de Sinistrail, il se hissa dessus et se suspendit au volant en regardant au loin. Sa petite amie s'excusa auprès des invités et le rejoignit. Un peu soucieuse elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ?

\- Le Mont Couronné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On voit jamais le sommet, y'a toujours une couche de nuages autour. La vue doit être magnifique.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Super ! Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tu sais, si tu décidais d'arrêter là, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais.

\- Hein ?!

\- Oui, si tu change d'avis au sujet de la ligue. Ou même si tu devais malheureusement échouer.

\- Je... Merci.

\- Avec huit badges, tu peux faire carrière en tant que dresseur, tu a du choix et tu aura toujours mon soutien !

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ?

Il hésita à parler de ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle et Cynthia mais il se tut en décidant que le sujet serait abordé une autre fois à tête reposée. Elle fit demi-tour et regagna le salon. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Oui, ce qu'il prépare se mange. Voilà la recette :_

\- 600 g de blancs de poulet  
\- 100 g de mie de pain  
\- 50 g de crème liquide  
\- 1 cuiller à café de Paprika  
\- 1 oeuf  
\- 100 g de chapelure  
\- 100 g de farine  
\- Huile (quantité selon préférence)  
\- Sel (quantité selon préférence)

1) Mettez la mie de pain dans un bol et ajoutez la crème.  
2) Coupez le poulet en dés puis passez le au hachoir (si vous avez un companion Moulinex, utilisez la hachoir ultrablade vitesse 9 pendant 30 secondes)  
3) ajoutez la mie de pain imbibée (jetez l'excédent de crème ou recyclez le comme bon vous semble)  
4) ajoutez le paprika.  
5) mélangez à la spatule  
6) Mixez 10/20 secondes pour une farce très fine, consistance ressemblante à de la purée.  
7) Laissez la préparation au réfigérateur pendant une heure.  
8) formez des boulettes ou des quenelles (à votre préférence), roulez les dans la farine, puis dans l'oeuf (battu) et enfin dans la chapelure  
9) Faites les revenir doucement à la poele avec un peu d'huile (en moyenne 10/15 minutes, elles doivent êtres dorées-croquantes)  
10) Bon appétit

Bonus: vous pouvez ajouter des herbes fraiches ou des épices si vous aimez les choses très parfumées.


	203. Chapitre 203: Don

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement et lorsque la maître et le conseil quatre durent partir, Mike les salua poliment, ravi d'avoir fait leur connaissance. Plus tard, ce fut Kiméra qui quitta les lieux et il se retrouva bientôt dans le jardin sous un ciel étoilé, entouré de ses pokémon.

\- Ami-de-je penser quoi ?

\- Au futur.

\- Ami-de-je inquiet ?

\- Non, je me demande juste ou je serais dans une dizaine d'années.

\- Tu te verrais où dans l'immédiat ? Demanda Polly.

\- Je sais pas trop... Champion d'arène me déplairait pas.

\- Tu va devoir grossir les rangs alors !

\- Y'a plein d'opportunités ! Fit-il en parcourant son pokédex.

\- Quelles options tu voudrais considérer si la principale ne marche pas ?

\- Je sais pas trop, topdresseur ça me plairait bien, je pourrais intervenir pour des combats avec rangs et me faire un nom en faisant carrière.

\- Professeur consultant pour les Spectres, ça te plairait pas ?

\- Bof, c'est beaucoup de paperasse visiblement. J'ai pas envie de m'encroûter derrière un bureau...

Polly observa son petit ami. Faisant défiler la liste des spécialisations possibles en ayant huit badges, il venait de s'arrêter sur Ranger mais il soupira et continua de regarder ce qu'il y avait à offrir. Sa petite amie se sentit assez mal à l'aise ne cessant de se triturer les mains et en pinçant ses lèvres comme si elle souhaitait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle aurait peur de la réponse. Finalement elle se tut et tenta de changer de sujet en demandant :

\- Tu peux me passer la bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît ?

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Elle se mit à boire tandis qu'il annonçait :

\- Ah, il va falloir que je m'organise pour le mois de vacances. Je vais devoir choisir judicieusement...

\- Comment ça ?! Demanda la jeune fille en refermant la bouteille.

\- Bah j'ai pas envie de faire un squat tout pourri comme à Hoenn. L'hôtel était sympa mais c'était un peu loin de la mer et y'avait du monde. Si les finances le permettent j'aimerais bien trouver un truc à la hauteur.

\- à la hauteur de quoi ?

\- Ben euh...de...euh...des critères de Rio ! S'exclama Mike

Rio haussa les épaules d'un air surpris, signalant ainsi à Polly qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Polly fit une petite grimace et demanda, suspecte :

\- C'est quoi ces critères ?!

\- Je lui avais promis des super vacances et heu...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?!

Elle se saisit du pokédex des mains du garçon.

\- Hé !

\- Tu viens de fermer un truc !

\- Hein ?! Moi ?! Jamais de la vie !

\- Mike...

\- Je voudrais juste vous faire une surprise, d'accord ?

\- Tu sais que je suis pas friande de surprises quand je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- Très bien... Soupira Polly en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Il se leva et entra dans le salon auprès de ses parents. Le garçon s'adressa à son père :

\- Vous en êtes où avec la maison ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous êtes encore entrain de payer, non ?

\- Ah. Oui.

\- Je vois.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça. Je pensais que vous auriez déjà terminé depuis le temps.

\- Je travaille à temps plein et ta mère s'occupe de la maison, avec un seul salaire, ça prends du temps.

\- Combien il reste à payer ?

\- Presque trois-cent mille.

Mike passa la tête par la baie vitrée puis siffla en appelant Rio.

\- Ami-de-je besoin quelque chose ?

\- La valise.

Elle reprit sa forme naturelle tandis qu'elle ouvrait son sarcophage pour en tirer une lourde valise. Il s'assit en la mettant sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit et commença à poser des liasses sur la table, sous le regard sidéré de ses parents. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le décompte dans sa tête, il posa les derniers billets en annonçant calmement :

\- Et cent qui font un.

\- Mike qu'est-ce que... Commença son père, mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un million. C'est pour vous.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'écria la mère, choquée.

\- Payez la maison et que papa prenne sa retraite. Faites le tour du monde, prenez des vacances, faites ce que vous voulez.

\- C'est beaucoup d'argent ! Répondit la femme, perturbée.

\- D'où sort cet argent Mike ? Demanda le paternel d'un ton grave.

\- C'est celui de la team Rocket.

Ses deux parents écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués.

\- Mais c'est de l'argent sale ! Répondit le père.

\- Soit il sert à financer une organisation de malfaiteurs, soit il sert à payer la maison d'un type honnête et lui assure une retraite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Personnellement, la décision me saute aux yeux.

\- Ils vont vouloir le récupérer !

\- J'en doute.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... L'intention est louable mais...

\- Faites moi confiance.

Il se tenait droit, la tête haute et le regard fier. Pendant un instant ses parents se demandèrent qui de l'humain ou du pokémon se tenait face à eux. Leur fils semblait empreint d'une dignité quasi altière et si il leur avait demandé n'importe quoi, ils lui auraient certainement dit oui. Sa mère empila les billets et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Très bien. Nous acceptons l'argent mais nous ne l'utiliserons pas dans l'immédiat. Simple précaution.

\- Ça me paraît bien.

\- Entendu. Répondit le père.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir, un bon repos nous fera du bien à tous suggéra sa femme.

Mike leur souhaita bonne nuit et sortit dans le jardin. Il fit signe à tout le monde mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, le dresseur entendit un petit cliquetis. Sinistrail se balançait doucement. Il ressentit un peu de tristesse.

\- Très bien, je vais dormir dehors.

\- Hein ?! Fit Polly, surprise.

\- Sinistrail est seule dehors, j'ai pas envie de l'abandonner. C'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai gagné le match, je vais rester là.

\- Tu m'en voudra pas mais je préfère le confort d'un bon matelas.

\- Pas de soucis.

Il s'avança près de son pokémon et remonta sa capuche après s'être roulé en boule contre l'ancre qui le palpait allègrement de ses tentacules d'algue en signe de reconnaissance. Rio prit sa forme naturelle et vint se poser près d'eux en se fermant. Moyade siffla joyeusement et vint se poser à moitié sur le dresseur, le couvrant de sa masse tiède. Exagide et Ossatueur vinrent compléter le tout en se serrant près du garçon. Polly secoua la tête, puis prenant également sa forme naturelle, l'Ectoplasma poussa légèrement Schwertgeist en se pelotonnant contre son petit ami. Étonnamment la situation s'avéra agréablement confortable et elle s'endormit très rapidement.  
C'est Crépuscule qui réveilla tout le monde le lendemain. Il était presque midi et Mike s'étira en baillant pendant un bon moment avant de se lever.

\- Kiméra t'attends à l'intérieur.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas dis pourquoi mais ça semble important alors réveille toi et vas-y.

\- Oui m'dame ! Fit-il en se redressant.

Tranquillement il prit place à la grande table du salon et Kiméra lui adressa un sourire qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. L'esprit du garçon se mit à vagabonder mais il se ressaisit lorsqu'elle tira une carte jaunie et desséchée. D'un ton assez sérieux et solennel, la championne annonça :

\- Well, pretty boy, tu va devoir te dépasser.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle pointa la carte qui représentait le mont couronné et ses alentours. De son index elle indiqua un lieu en retrait. Dans une vague trace de crayon, Mike aurait juré qu'elle aurait indiqué un lieu au hasard.

\- Lorsque tu aura finished tes vacances, rends toi ici.

\- Mais... y'a rien sur la carte !

\- Trust moi, there is quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- Someone qui va t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi ?

\- À devenir better, faster, stronger.

\- Hmm. L'intention me paraît louable mais je doute que quiconque puisse réellement m'aider.

\- Cette person est probablement le only personne qui puisse t'aider.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idea.

\- Et pourtant vous m'envoyez là-bas quand même ?! Au risque d'être vexant, c'est franchement louche votre plan. Est-ce que vous pouvez me mettre en relation avec quelqu'un qui est allé la bas ?

\- No and je suis very sorry, mais je n'ai que ma parole à offrir.

\- Hmm. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant d'où je suis censé aller ?

\- Non, ce n'est que moi et Cynthia, that's all.

\- Cynthia est maître régionale, je peux comprendre, mais que vous soyez au courant me semble étonnant...

\- Je ne peux pas talk à ce sujet, c'est very confidentiel.

Le dresseur planta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice mais n'y lut qu'une réelle sincérité ainsi qu'une grande gentillesse. Après avoir réfléchi un court instant, il tira son pokédex et marqua l'endroit sur sa carte digitale.

\- C'est pas dangereux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et puis elle se leva en concluant :

\- Don't forget d'aller là-bas, c'est very important.

\- promis.

Pendant de longues minutes, il observa ce marquage sur la carte, dubitatif. Il avait été fait mention de chamanisme aussi Mike supposait qu'il tomberait sur une sorte de groupe de reclus un peu loufoques. Autant il avait confiance en Cynthia et Kiméra autant ce point marqué sur sa carte le faisait frémir par anticipation. Il soupira en posant le pokédex sur sa tête et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut une sensation de douleur dans tout son corps. Polly approcha avec un regard inquiet, comme si elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose.

\- Chéri ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais. Mentit le garçon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- j'ai marqué la carte sur l'endroit où on devra aller après les vacances.

\- Je peux voir ?

Il tendit l'objet à sa compagne qui scruta la carte quelques instants puis elle dit à voix basse, comme de crainte d'être entendue :

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle fit glisser son pouce et son index sur son écran tactile pour dézoomer la carte puis répondit :

\- Le premier petit village est à trois semaines de marche à pied. Il n'y a rien du tout, c'est une zone totalement reculée.

\- C'est peut être un ermite nain tout vert qui vis dans un marais ?

\- Je plaisante pas, Mike. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout...

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand je regarde le point sur la carte.

\- Alors on n'y va pas !

\- Pourtant Kiméra et Cynthia sont au courant et la première des deux semblait sincère lorsqu'elle m'a dit que c'était important.

\- C'est vraiment pas... Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle Cynthia pour en avoir le coeur net.

Il termina de composer le numéro puis au bout de deux sonneries, cette voix qui lui était devenue si familière répondit :

\- Allô, Mike ?

\- Écoutez, ce truc ou je suis censé aller après mes vacances et avant de vous voir, c'est quoi ?

\- Je... Je n'en suis pas certaine.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'était dans un vieux livre qui appartenait à la famille de Kiméra. Il était fait mention de quelqu'un pouvant aider à transcender le corps et l'esprit.

\- Donc vous m'envoyez là-bas sur la simple supposition d'un conte dans un bouquin poussiéreux ?! Si ça se trouve c'est un illuminé qui a marqué ça !

\- Je me suis rendue sur place pour vérifier.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne.

\- Donc vous admettez que vous m'envoyez dans un trou paumé ! C'est quoi l'idée, un exil caché, c'est ça ?!

\- Je t'en prie garde ton calme...

\- Vous voulez que je m'éloigne de la civilisation ?! Vous voulez que je reste loin des gens et du monde pour qu'on m'oublie ?!

\- Ne t'énerve pas ! J'essaye de t'aider !

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est...

\- Écoute. J'y suis allée et j'ai senti une présence. Il y a quelqu'un là bas, mais quelqu'un qui souhaite rester caché.

\- Pourquoi il se montrerait dans mon cas ?!

\- Parce que tu n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Tu a une aura qui balaie tout sur son passage et tu a le potentiel de ton géniteur, je suis intimement convaincue que tu fera une rencontre importante là-bas.

\- Donc selon vous je dois y aller ?!

\- Je te demande de me faire confiance.

\- J'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ah bon ?! De quel genre ?

\- Du genre très douloureux.

\- C'est vraiment étrange...

\- Je vais vous faire confiance parce que vous avez toujours essayé d'oeuvrer pour mon bien et pour vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu contre vents et marées.

\- Je...

\- Bonne journée Cynthia.

Il raccrocha puis poussa un long soupir.

\- Alors ? Le questionna sa compagne.

\- Elle a pas l'air de savoir grand chose mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance.

\- Malgré ton sentiment ?

\- Peut-être que je m'inquiète inutilement. De toute manière on y est pas encore.

\- Mais...

\- D'abord on va profiter de nos vacances, on en rediscutera au moment venu, d'accord ?

\- Très bien.

\- Rassemble les autres, on va s'en aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- On en a terminé ici, j'ai vraiment envie de me détendre.

Elle sortit dans le jardin en frappant dans ses mains puis rappela tout le monde sauf Rio avant de retourner auprès du dresseur. Crépuscule se manifesta alors :

\- Tu t'en va déjà ?

\- Y'a du chemin jusqu'au prochain port, donc oui.

\- Tu a déjà pris un billet ?

\- Non je comptais me débrouiller sur place.

\- Alors laisse moi une demie-heure et je te file un coup de main, d'accord ?

\- Euh...

Sans crier gare elle l'embrassa sur la joue en chuchotant :

\- Un grand garçon comme toi, je vais pas te laisser sans t'aider un peu !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta les escaliers. Kiméra se prépara à son tour et la demie-heure écoulée, Crépuscule reparut avec une énorme valise. Ainsi, tous les cinq traversèrent les rues jusqu'à arriver en bordure de la ville près d'un hangar. Un homme en uniforme les attendait puis les salua. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur et Mike fut ébahi en voyant un petit avion flambant neuf.

\- J'ai bien investi mon argent ! S'exclama la coordinatrice de concours dans un élan de fierté.

\- Mais... Commença le dresseur, sidéré.

\- On devrait atterrir à Alola d'ici une dizaine d'heures. Annonça l'homme qui s'avéra être un pilote.

Polly et Rio se mirent à danser sur place, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu a une idée d'où tu veux aller à Alola ? Demanda la femme, sans perdre son sourire.

\- Euh, ben, je voulais passer du temps dans un truc de luxe quoi. Histoire qu'on passe tous du bon temps...

\- Alors je suis certaine que le club Hano Hano est fait pour toi. Les tarifs sont très élevés mais ça en vaut la peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par " _tarifs très élevés_ " ?!

\- Leur meilleure suite au sommet de l'immeuble est à un million.

\- **UN MILLION ?!** Fit Mike, abasourdi.

\- Un million par semaine.

Le dresseur resta figé en clignant des yeux. Polly compta sur ses doigts :

\- Pour un mois ça fait quatre millions, c'est raisonnable !

\- Non Polly, ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable ! Un million c'est une énorme maison en bordure d'une grande ville ! Je pourrais me payer un appart de luxe à Kanto en plein centre-ville de Céladopole avec ça !

\- Mais je doute que ce soit aussi confortable que la suite de Hano Hano... Commenta crépuscule.

\- Quatre millions... Fit Mike en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu n'a pas l'argent ? Demanda la femme, curieuse.

\- Si, mais j'ai déjà filé un million à mon père, donc si on paye encore quatre millions, il n'en restera plus que cinq.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu a donné autant à tes parents ?! S'étonna sa petite amie.

\- Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que ce son mes parents qui m'ont élevé et parce qu'ils ont une maison à payer ?!

\- Arrête, la bicoque familiale vaut pas un million !

Mike fit les gros yeux à Polly puis mis les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Mon père approche de la cinquantaine, un peu d'argent leur permettrait une retraite paisible ! Depuis le temps qu'il bosse dans sa boîte, il a presque jamais de promotions. Ma mère est restée à la maison par choix, et après ce qu'elle a enduré dans sa vie, j'estime que d'être à l'abri du besoin n'était pas volé !

Il resta dans sa posture un petit moment, les yeux fusillant la jeune fille face à lui. Penaude elle répondit :

\- Désolée, je voulais pas être vexante...

Il soupira longuement puis en regardant crépuscule, annonça :

\- Très bien, alors va pour Hano Hano.

Ses deux compagnes lui sautèrent au cou tandis que Crépuscule et Kiméra grimpaient dans l'avion.


	204. Chapitre 204: Luxe

Le vol se déroula sans incident et en une dizaine d'heures, l'avion privatif se posa non loin d'un gigantesque parcours de Golf sur l'île d'Akala. Le garçon manqua de rater une marche en descendant tant le soleil l'aveuglait. La chaleur intense lui fit regretter le climat continental de Sinnoh ainsi que l'épaisseur de sa tunique. Essayant de se protéger les yeux du mieux qu'il pouvait, il scruta autour de lui. Un immense bâtiment hôtelier se dressait non loin, juste au bord de la plage. Quelques transats éparpillés sur le sable témoignaient au premier coup d'oeil de la riche clientèle. Lunettes de soleil extravagantes, maillots de bain raffinés et farniente accompagné de cocktails plus colorés les uns que les autres tandis que du personnel de plage trottait d'un parasol à l'autre pour répondre aux incroyables exigences des vacanciers. Crépuscule attira Mike par le bras en annonçant :

\- Je vais te présenter la propriétaire. Elle n'est pas commode mais c'est une femme de goût. Elle fait partie du conseil des quatre d'Alola, alors pas de bêtises !

\- Oui m'dame ! Répondit le garçon en souriant.

Ils se présenterent à l'entrée du parcours de golf et s'approchèrent d'une femme se tenant prête à faire un swing sur une balle de golf. À ses côtés, un énorme volatil se tenait droit avec son énorme bec jaune-orangé. La créature dévisagea le groupe d'un air condescendant tandis qu'il claquait du bec pour prévenir sa dresseuse. La femme suspendit son geste puis en rajustant sa casquette-visiere, sonda les cinq personnes qui s'approchaient.

\- Ah ! crépuscule !

\- Kahili ! Toujours à passer ton temps sur le green !

\- qu'est-ce qui... Par Tokopiyon!

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se couvrit le visage d'un mouchoir immaculé avant de siffler d'une voix étouffée :

\- Il est malade ?! J'espère que vous n'allez pas contaminer l'île ! C'est une station balnéaire ici, pas un hôpital !

Crépuscule grinça légèrement des dents en répondant d'un ton à la mesure de l'acidité du commentaire de Kahili :

\- Il est comme ça, sa peau est grise. C'est un gentil garçon, une fois qu'on apprends à le connaître, ça devient un détail !

\- Super, alors elle, je sens déjà qu'elle va pas nous piffer... Murmura Polly.

\- La grande en violet c'est Kiméra, mais les deux autres je ne connais pas. C'est qui ? Demanda Kahili, suspicieuse.

\- Ce sont les...

\- Oh pitié, la grande robe violette en motif de toile de Migalos, c'est tellement typique de Kalos ! Des vêtements informes et d'une couleur laide au possible ! Protesta la golfeuse.

Polly écarquilla les yeux en entendant la critique mais la femme aux cheveux gris continua :

\- L'autre j'aime bien son style, elle colle déjà plus au genre de la clientèle même si la robe pull a mi-cuisse c'est plutôt raccoleur ! C'est elle qui finance ?

Rio sembla également se vexer mais Mike répondit d'un ton tranchant :

\- C'est moi, mais je crois que je vais prendre des vacances ailleurs.

\- Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur complexe vacancier que le club Hano Hano ! S'offusqua Kahili.

\- Pour le moment ça reste à prouver. Annonça Mike, passablement vexé.

Il y eut un long silence puis Kahili soupira. Faisant signe à un valet, un jeune garçon s'avança pour lui présenter son sac de clubs de golf. Elle y rangea le sien et la balle puis fit signe au groupe de les suivre. Sur le trajet ce ne fut qu'éloges et louanges sur le grand standing de l'hôtel et que la clientèle la plus fortunée de la planète avait ses habitudes ici. Arrivés à la réception, elle se dirigea vers un tableau de bois richement décoré tout en expliquant :

\- Les tarifs ici incluent de nombreux services et prestations, vous ne trouverez rien à moins de trente-mille par nuit.

Rio donna discrètement la valise au dresseur qui la posa sur le comptoir dans un claquement sonore. Le garçon annonça :

\- Donnez nous votre meilleure suite.

\- Je doute que vous ayez...

Il ouvrit la valise et Kahili s'interrompit en écarquillant les yeux. Mais au moment où elle s'approchait des billets, Mike la referma puis fixa la femme droit dans les yeux tandis que d'une voix grave et intimidante il murmurait :

\- Vous allez être aux petits soins avec nous. Je suis la personne la plus importante de cet endroit et quoi que je puisse demander, vous vous plierez en quatre pour me l'obtenir.

La femme resta immobile un petit instant, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, puis peu à peu, ses joues se colorèrent et elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vide quelques instants tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir douteux. Se rendant compte de ce que son petit ami était entrain de faire, Polly lui flanqua un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. D'une voix à peine audible, elle siffla :

\- Mike, arrête ça immédiatement !

\- Elle avait qu'à pas faire sa bourge ayant marché dans un Grotadmorv !

\- Si elle te grimpe dessus, tu prendra mon pied là où je pense !

Mike cligna des yeux puis croisa les bras d'un air boudeur avant de glisser :

\- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé et enduré, ça me ferais mal qu'on claque quatre millions pour être considérés comme un truc dégoutant !

\- T-très bien ! Fit la golfeuse professionnelle en reprenant conscience.

\- Je disais donc, votre meilleure suite. Fit le dresseur.

\- Combien de temps vous comptez rester ? Demanda t'elle avec un immense sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Un mois.

\- Très bien, vous aurez donc la suite Kahuna, c'est un million par semaine, arrondi au mois ça fera quatre millions !

Mike rouvrit la valise puis empila les billets en constituant la somme requise. Une fois terminé, il poussa la pile vers la femme qui s'empressa de les placer dans un coffre fort derrière elle. Une fois tout rangé, elle tira une clé du tableau de bois. C'était une clef extrêmement détaillée dans l'usinage et un jeu de cartes électroniques y était attaché par un anneau.

\- Très bien ! Cette clé ouvre votre suite, je vous demanderais de ne pas la perdre. Les badges magnétiques vous serviront pour les diverses activités et services disponibles. La restauration est comprise à volonté et accessible à toute heure. Si vous faites des achats en magasin, présentez le badge et ils vous seront livrés dans la demie-heure. Veuillez me suivre.

Mike, Polly et Rio suivirent la femme à travers un couloir bardé d'oeuvres d'art sous forme de tableaux. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant une porte massive et une cabine d'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant eux, les invitant à entrer dans une ambiance luxueuse d'un tapis feutré rouge sur le sol d'une cabine entourée de bois. Un petit haut-parleur diffusait une musique entêtante et la porte se referma sur eux tandis que la machine montait au dernier étage. Ils arrivèrent sur un minuscule vestibule tandis que le dresseur demandait :

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres chambres ?

\- Non, la suite occupe tout l'étage. Vous serez en paix et il n'y a que vos cartes magnétiques qui vous permettent d'accéder ici donc pas d'intrusion possible.

\- Je vois.

Kahili s'avança en leur présentant la luxueuse suite meublée de bois, de dorures, de marbre et de tapisseries d'une rare qualité. Ouvrant une monumentale double porte, elle annonça avec fierté :

\- Et voici la chambre !

Polly et Rio restèrent bouche bée devant le gigantesque lit qui s'étendait devant eux. La femme continua sur le même ton enjoué :

\- Literie à eau garantissant un confort de sommeil maximal, triple épaisseur molletonnée et absorption des mouvements.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais que mon matelas absorbe des chocs ? Demanda le dresseur, surpris.

Kahili s'assit sur le lit en caressant la couverture, puis légèrement rougissante, répondit à mi-voix :

\- Eh bien c'est à vous d'en tester les limites... Si vous souhaitez je peux...

\- **AHEM !** Fit ostensiblement Polly, furieuse.

Mike se mit à rire et répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Ça ira comme ça, je vous en remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voici mon numéro personnel. Je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre à vos attentes...

\- Je vous assure c'est vraiment gentil mais je me débrouillerais !

\- Et si jamais vous souhaitez un peu de compagnie... Murmura la femme en faisant un clin d'oeil au garçon.

Polly tira Kahili par la main pour la mettre debout et la poussa vers la porte de la suite en ronchonnant :

\- Oui oui, c'est ça, maintenant retournez jouer à votre sport de bourge et laissez nous tranquilles !

La porte se referma bruyamment sur une Kahili un peu confuse. Dans la suite, Mike lança à sa compagne :

\- T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui dis moi !

\- Tu l'a délibérément charmée ! Si tu à des ennuis, je ne veux rien savoir ! Et gare à toi si je te pince entrain de la bécoter !

\- Oh allez, elle était pas sympa à la base, tu va pas te plaindre quand même !

\- Je préfère une pimbêche qu'une meuf qui invite mon mec a essayer le lit devant moi !

\- Hahaha ! C'est vrai que j'y suis pas allé avec le dos de la cuiller...

Rio s'avança vers la salle de bain en affichant un sourire ravi. Une immense baignoire jacuzzi noire trônait dans un environnement nacré tandis qu'une myriade de parfums et de savons raffinés s'alignaient sur des étagères entre plusieurs piles de serviettes d'un tissu extrême doux et spongieux. Moyade venait d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur monumental tandis qu'Ossatueur dansait de satisfaction en voyant l'abondance de nourriture variée. Mike soupira en chuchotant pour lui-même :

\- C'est vraiment un autre monde...

Il sortit sur la terrasse ou le soleil l'éblouit au point qu'il manqua de peu de tomber dans la piscine. Ahuri par la situation, il commenta :

\- On a une suite ultra luxueuse, vue sur la mer et sur Akala, la plage est juste en bas mais y'a quand même une piscine ?!

\- Hé regarde, le fond est transparent ! C'est marrant ! Commenta Polly en souriant.

\- Ouais, et si tu te baigne, tout le monde verra tes fesses en levant la tête... Fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ouais ben je me baignerais pas et puis voilà.

Ossatueur revint avec un panier de baies qu'il avalait presque tout rond. Intrigué, le dresseur en prit une qu'il palpa en reniflant :

\- Ouah. Plus frais comme truc, tu meurs.

Son pokémon lui tendit quelques baies Resin. Le dresseur en prit quelques unes et se laissa emporter par le parfait mélange entre le sucre et la saveur du fruit combinés à une chair tendre et fraîche à souhait.

\- Si toute la bouffe est comme ça, le service à volonté va se ruiner avec moi !

Il prit des baies par poignées et les engouffra avec appétit. Rio arriva à son tour avec une tablette digitale qu'elle parcourait d'un air intéressé.

\- Hé, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda le garçon, tout en mangeant.

\- Ça occupations.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Sports, loisirs, visites...

\- Au moins on va pas s'ennuyer ! Je peux voir ?

Elle tendit l'acessoire à son amant tandis qu'il parcourait les diverses options.

\- Hé ! Du surf ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer !

\- Mooooyade ! Commenta Seegeist.

\- Non je parle de vrai surf ! Avec des vagues et tout !

\- Mooooo...

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil.

\- Moi je vais profiter du soleil ! Annonça Polly en se changeant dans un ensemble bikini et paréo.

\- Hein ?! Soixante-mille pour louer une Démanta pendant deux heures ?! C'est quoi ces tarifs !

\- Dit-il après avoir dépensé quatre millions pour un logement... Fit sa petite amie, sarcastique.

\- Non mais dix jours et t'a cramé six-cent mille !

\- Bah ne fait pas de surf alors ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! Je suis pas venu là pour pas profiter !

Polly s'étira longuement puis annonça :

\- Je descends à la plage, qui veux venir ?

Tout le monde se manifesta avec enthousiasme. Mike posa les mains sur son visage et commenta :

\- Il va me falloir des lunettes de soleil parce que sinon je vais devenir aveugle avant la fin de la journée.

\- Y'a des magasins en bas, tu devrais t'en prendre !

Il prit deux badges magnétiques de l'anneau de la clé et en donna un à Rio ainsi qu'un à Polly et mit le reste dans une poche intérieure.

\- Voilà, comme ça vous avez accès toutes les deux sans moi. Les perdez pas...

\- Merciiiiii !

Polly se jeta sur son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement.


	205. Chapitre 205: Surf

Lorsque Mike et ses compagnons arrivèrent sur la plage, beaucoup des plaisanciers les regardèrent d'un air circonspect. Mike portait une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil dissimulant presque toute la partie haute de son visage derrière deux carreaux sans teint. Les magasins s'étaient avérés providentiels et il avait pu trouver un débardeur barré de deux os d'Ossatueur d'Alola et un pantacourt noir passe-partout.

Polly et Rio s'allongèrent sur des transats pour prendre un peu la lumière tandis qu'Exagide, Moyade et Ossatueur prenaient place sur le sable tranquillement. Le dresseur s'approcha de l'eau et tira la sombreball de sa poche tout en regardant l'océan. Une jeune fille passa à dos de Démanta, effectuant un saut au sommet d'une vague, ponctuant son exploit d'une acrobatie impressionnante. Faisant sortir Sinistrail, Mike caressa l'ancre avant de s'adresser à elle :

\- Tu veux bien tenter de faire office de planche ?

Le pokémon répondit par un petit cliquetis enthousiaste en se mettant à plat sur la surface de l'eau. Plus loin, un groupe de surfeurs observait le dresseur avec intérêt. Il grimpa debout mais manqua de peu de glisser. Sans les chaussures c'était nettement moins facile de se tenir correctement. À voix basse il murmura :

\- Allez, c'est parti...

La roue se redressa et se mit à tourner à vive allure, propulsant le pokémon comme un hors-bord. Mais son occupant tomba rapidement dans l'eau. Étant donné la relative profondeur, il parvint avec difficulté à remonter à la surface, non sans avoir copieusement avalé une grosse rasade d'eau salée. Le groupe d'observateurs se mit à rire en voyant la difficulté que le garçon à la peau grise et aux membres argentés avait pour se tenir debout. Mal à l'aise, Mike chuchota :

\- Je m'en fiche de passer pour un idiot, mais reste un peu plus près du bord, j'ai pas envie de me noyer tout de suite...

Le pokémon obtempéra en se rapprochant de la plage.

\- très bien, je vais assurer ma prise avec les pieds et on va y aller tout doucement, d'accord ?

Une des algues de Sinistrail se leva en imitant un geste d'un pouce enthousiaste. Tournant la tête vers les transats, il vit Ossatueur qui lui faisait de grands signes. Le dresseur lui fit un petit coucou et se hissa en position debout. Pendant presque deux heures, il s'entraîna à mieux se tenir et peu à peu la vitesse augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe plus malgré l'accélération.

Une fois confiant, il suivit à bonne distance la jeune fille et sa Démanta qui glissaient sur une grande vague. Mais là où elle fit un saut, lui perdit l'équilibre et chuta maladroitement de son pokémon. Cependant avec l'éloignement de la plage, il coula brièvement à pic jusqu'à ce que la chaîne de Sinistrail s'enroule autour de lui et ne le remonte.  
Crachant de l'eau il proposa à son pokémon de faire une pause et ils regagnèrent la plage. Ses deux compagnes sirotaient tranquillement une paire de cocktails colorés en se prélassant au soleil. Ossatueur construisait un énorme château de sable avec l'eau que Moyade produisait et tout en se servant de la lame d'Exagide comme d'une pelle improvisée.

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement et Mike était ravi de voir tout le monde en aussi grande forme. Chacun prenait plaisir et se relaxait. Pas de nuages à l'horizon aussi bien mentalement que littéralement. Il fouilla son sac et contempla un petit écrin qu'il avait acheté pour mettre ses huit badges. Chacun lui revenait en mémoire et lui rappelait le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis son premier jour en tant que dresseur. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui mais il fut interrompu par sa petite amie que le dévisageait en relevant ses lunettes. Elle reposa son cocktail et demanda :

\- Je peux te poser deux questions ?

\- Vas-y...

\- Pourquoi avoir refusé le traitement de Rochard ?!

\- Ça me paraît évident.

\- Il aurait pu te soigner ! Tu avais la chance de reprendre une vie normale ! Il était sur le point de te rendre ton bras et ta jambe !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aurais pu reprendre une vie normale ! Pourquoi s'obstiner avec ce qui te créer des ennuis ?!

Il soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir dans le sable à côté de la chaise longue.

\- C'est pas aussi simple. Répondit-il avec un pincement dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai rien dit sur le moment mais ça m'a blessée que tu refuses. Pourquoi t'imposer ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est trop facile.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi...

\- Je ne veux pas d'une échappatoire à ma condition mais je veux la dompter, la surmonter. Ça fait partie de moi, je suis comme je suis et je ne veux pas changer.

\- Donc tu préfère me rappeler chaque jour que j'ai perdu les pédales un instant alors.

Mike regarda ses prothèses pendant un instant mais Polly fondit en larmes. Il la serra dans ses bras en chuchotant :

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Mike !

Il la caressa avec tendresse avant de répondre en chuchotant :

\- Je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même en choisissant d'effacer les moments difficiles pour ne garder que ce qui m'arrange ou le meilleur. Je t'aime de façon inconditionnelle et rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous depuis notre première rencontre ne me fera faire marche arrière. Ce n'est pas pour te rappeler un accident que je porte ces prothèses mais pour te montrer qu'il en faut plus que ça pour que j'abandonne. J'ai choisi de rester à tes côtés même après ça et ça ne changera pas. Je t'aime Polly.

Pour toute réponse, elle fondit en sanglots dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'elle retrouva son souffle, murmura :

\- T'es vraiment unique, Mike.

\- Je sais. Ça ne doit pas être un souvenir douloureux pour toi mais une preuve que quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre toi et moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Elle embrassa passionnément son petit ami au point de tomber du transat pour se coucher sur lui. Ils furent interrompus par des sifflements et des voix :

\- **Woooooooo ! Chauffe Marcel !**

\- **Hé mon pote, je serais toi je la monterais dans ma chambre pour conclure !**

Polly rougit légèrement avant de se rasseoir. Son petit ami ouvrit la main de sa prothèse à plusieurs reprises et dit à voix basse :

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie lorsque j'ai été enfermé dans cette foutue boîte dans le labo de Rochard.

\- Dire qu'il t'avait remplacé par une copie !

\- Imagine si ça avait été une copie conforme.

Polly frissonna en faisant une moue de dégoût :

\- Beurk, je préfère pas y penser !

\- J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Rio était menacée et je voyais mal comment je pourrais un jour sortir de là. On est vraiment redevables envers Cynthia qui n'a pas laissé tomber.

\- Je sais.

\- Aujourd'hui je suis là et je suis vraiment content, mais les jours qui ont suivis je me suis vraiment comporté comme un idiot. J'étais terrifié et je voulais me prouver que ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir mais j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. C'était vraiment pas évident...

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?! Fit sa petite amie, vexée.

\- Parce que c'est difficile. J'ai vraiment du mal à admettre que je sois limité à des sentiments humains. Certains matins je me lève et j'ai envie de fracasser la planète en deux, alors je joue le malin pour tenter de masquer le fait que j'ai peur de moi-même et pire encore j'ai peur d'échouer.

\- Mike.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais te détendre. Je sais que tu a envie de faire le type indestructible qui ne crains rien ni personne mais je t'assure que tu n'a rien à prouver, ni à moi, ni à eux. On est de ton côté et on fera tout notre possible pour que ça se passe bien, d'accord ?

\- D'accord...

\- Les échecs ne signifient pas la mort, et les ratages ne sont pas une honte. Contente toi d'être toi même et de ne pas tenter de porter le monde sur tes épaules.

Il lui répondit par un sourire puis se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- J'ai faim, je vais me chercher un truc à manger.

\- Tiens.

Elle lui tendit une cloche dorée au bout d'un morceau de bois. Le garçon haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif :

\- Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?

\- Tu l'agite, gros malin !

\- Et ?

\- Quelqu'un viendra prendre ta commande.

\- Mais... le comptoir est genre à cinquante mètres ! Je vais obliger quelqu'un à marcher deux aller-retour juste pour me servir un truc ?!

\- Bienvenue dans le monde du luxe, mon chou !

\- C'est ridicule. J'ai deux pieds, je vais marcher.

Il lança la cloche dans le sable en soupirant puis se dirigea vers le comptoir sous le regard étonné des autres plaisanciers. Le jeune homme qui le reçut devint livide en le voyant :

\- J-j-je... Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas entendu ! Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite !

\- Mais... J'ai même encore rien fait !

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici alors ?! Glapit le serveur, mal à l'aise.

\- Pour vous commander quelque chose à manger ?!

\- Vous... Vous avez marché jusqu'ici ?!

\- Évidemment !

\- Mais vous avez sonné la cloche ?!

\- Non !

\- pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que je vais pas vous faire marcher un demi kilomètre juste pour m'apporter un truc à grignoter !

Le serveur le regarda en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre, comme s'il venait de rencontrer une nouvelle espèce de pokémon. Mike quant à lui était stupéfait par la mentalité de servitude du personnel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?

\- Je sais pas, un truc sucré, peu importe.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre femme, nous vous l'apporterons.

\- J'ai pas le droit de rester ici ?!

\- Pourquoi vous resteriez ?!

\- Ben parce que je suis en vacances, j'ai le temps et je suis patient ?!

Le jeune homme fixa le dresseur d'un air hébété tout en préparant un bol de sucreries. Mike prit le récipient tendu par le serveur et se dirigea vers sa compagne. Toujours étonné il dit à voix basse :

\- Ils ont un grain où ils adorent leur travail ?!

\- C'est un établissement de luxe, chéri. Ils sont censé tout faire pendant que la clientèle se la coule douce, et en général lorsque le client vient les voir de lui-même, c'est pour se plaindre. Au risque de te faire de la peine, tu passe pour un plouc ici...

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Être en vacances n'autorise pas à se comporter comme une larve, à un moment faut être un minimum logique !

\- Tu te rends compte Rio ? De tous les mecs de la planète je suis tombée sur un logique ! Glissa Polly en riant.

Mike secoua la tête puis s'assit. La faim lui tenaillant le ventre, il ouvrit grand la bouche et versa les sucreries qu'il avala presque tout rond.

\- Hé, c'est pas mauvais ces...

Il resta suspendu dans sa phrase et sentit soudain sa bouche s'inonder de salive tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient. Une soif irrépressible s'empara de sa gorge. Prenant le cocktail de Polly il le but d'un trait mais la sensation persistait. Ses idées devinrent plutôt confuses et il souleva Sinistrail en fonçant vers la mer. Posant l'ancre à la surface de l'eau il la tapota énergiquement en sifflant :

\- **Allez allez allez allez allez allez à fooooooooonnnnnnd !**

Le pokémon avança doucement tandis que le dresseur sautillait nerveusement.

\- **Plusviteplusviteplusviteplusviiiiiiiiiite !**

Sur son transat, Rio demanda :

\- Ami-de-je malade ?

\- Non, il a gobé un kilo de bonbons ultra sucrés d'un coup, son cerveau est entrain d'accuser l'afflux brutal.

Complètement désinhibé par l'afflux de sucre, Mike sollicita Sinistrail pour avancer le plus vite possible. Atteignant désormais une vitesse ahurissante, il dépassa la jeune fille sur sa Démanta puis surfa sur la crête d'une vague. Polly rajusta ses lunettes puis reposa la tête sur son transat en soupirant.

\- Ami-de-je aller vite ! Commenta Rio.

\- Visiblement il a complètement oublié la règle numéro une lorsqu'on fait l'andouille dans l'eau.

\- Quoi être ?

Sans regarder, la petite amie du garçon devina quelques instants après au cri d'effroi et au bruit sonore dans l'eau que ce à quoi elle s'attendait venait de se produire. Mike avait été éjecté à cause de la vitesse et avait atterri en faisant un plat dans l'eau. Elle soupira longuement et répondit :

\- Plus la vitesse est élevée plus ça fait mal si on expose de la surface en rencontrant la surface de l'eau. Ça lui servira de leçon directe au moins. En espérant que ça lui rafraîchisse les idées.

Elle se redressa et vit Mike émergeant à quatre pattes de l'eau sur le sable mouillé en se tenant le ventre dans une grimace de douleur. Avec difficulté il se redressa sans lâcher la peau de son ventre puis se dirigea vers Polly.

\- Aaaaah... Merde, ça fait super maaaaaaaaal !

\- La prochaine fois tu mangeras pas tes bonbons comme un Goinfrex affamé, gros malin !

\- Aiiiiiiieeee...

Polly se rallongea tandis que le dresseur se couchait à l'ombre d'un parasol en fermant les yeux. Et en quelques minutes il s'endormit. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il sentit quelque chose contre sa joue. En clignant des yeux il vit un club de golf et une femme à moitié penchée sur lui.  
Kahili se tenait là, une enveloppe à la main. Faisant une étrange grimace elle chuchota d'un ton à la frontière entre l'admiration et le dégoût :

\- Y'a du courrier pour toi.

\- Hngh ? Répondit Mike, encore les idées confuses.

\- Laissez, je vais prendre. fit Polly en tendant la main.

\- Certainement pas ! Fit la femme en repoussant la main de son club de golf. C'est à son nom, c'est à lui de réceptionner son courrier.

Mike se leva péniblement et prit l'enveloppe en maugréant :

\- Z'êtes vraiment spéciaux ici.

Il prit l'enveloppe et la déchirant, trouvant une lettre pliée. Il la lut : 

" _Bonjour Mike,_

 _Comme promis, elle t'appartient, nous n'avons rien trouvé et de toute façon tout le monde se chamaillait pour l'étudier._

 _Bonnes vacances,_

 _Cynthia._ " 

Il trouva l'étrange pièce frappée d'une Branette et aussitôt Rio se leva d'un air joyeux :

\- Trésor ! Joli joli !

Elle se précipita sur lui tandis que Kahili demandait :

\- Elle a quoi comme problème ? Elle est pas d'ici ou elle est déficiente mentale pour s'exprimer aussi mal ?!

Mike serra son poing en se retenant d'assommer la femme puis il répondit :

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Polly murmura à son petit ami :

\- Elle nous aime tellement pas qu'elle arrive à lutter contre ton numéro de charme, c'est fou !

\- Moins je la verrais, mieux ça... Hé !

Rio venait de lui piquer la pièce et de l'avaler tout rond d'un air satisfait.

\- Délicieux oui oui !

\- C'était à moi ! Protesta le dresseur.

Pour toute réponse, Rio lui tira la langue. Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller en roulant dans le sable.


	206. Chapitre 206: Trésor

Les deux premières semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Chacun profitait du repos à sa façon. Mike participa à une course de surf ou il remporta la troisième place. En récompense il reçut un petit cristal gris un peu curieux.

Tout se déroula pour le mieux jusqu'au début de la troisième semaine.

Le dresseur fut réveillé par des coups tambourinés à sa porte tandis qu'une voix criait :

\- **AGENT JENNY ! VEUILLEZ OUVRIR !**

Mike sursauta et en enfilant sa tunique à la hâte, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à Kahili, une Jenny et un Ranger. Tous trois affichaient un air grave et la policière annonça :

\- Je vais vous demander de rappeller vos Pokémon et de me suivre immédiatement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Vous devez évacuer l'hôtel immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! S'étonna le dresseur.

\- Rien du tout. Il y a actuellement un pokémon fou furieux entrain de saccager le rez de chaussée. De nombreux magasins ont été dévastés et il semble vouloir pénétrer dans l'hôtel, nous tentons de le contenir mais par mesure de sécurité vous devez évacuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit maîtrisé.

\- Bon, puisque c'est le protocole.

Mike retourna à la chambre où il chuchota :

\- Désolé Polly mais y'a urgence, tout le monde rentre.

Il rappella tout le monde et se présenta au trio. Kahili demanda :

\- Et vos copines ?

\- Elles étaient dehors quand je suis allé me coucher, elles auront certainement été évacuées !

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et l'ascenseur descendit jusqu'à l'accueil.

Des gens couraient en rang vers un sortie tandis qu'un monstrueux rugissement se fit entendre au point que les murs tremblèrent. Un Ranger et son Arbok furent envoyés contre un mur avant de tomber inanimé. Une énorme chose d'un noir profond s'avançait dans le couloir en balayant tout sur son passage. Elle occupait presque tout le volume et se trainait de façon pesante. Deux yeux rouges rubis et une gueule garnie de crocs constituaient son visage qui semblait fondu dans la masse. Le dresseur sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il vit une énorme main grossière se saisir du comptoir de l'accueil pour le pulvériser. Des pièces et des billets de répandirent et les doigts saisirent l'argent par poignées en le dévorant dans un bruit de mastication écoeurant. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir, il se figea en entendant une voix de femme déformée :

\- **JE-MOI, ENCORE VOULOIR ! DONNEZ PLUS !**

Pris de panique il palpa sa tunique et ne sentit que cinq Pokéball. Abasourdi il murmura :

\- Non...

\- **OU ETRE TRÉSOR ?!**

La chose s'avança en rampant, des billets et des bijoux plein la gueule.

\- **PLUS ! JE MOI VOULOIR TOUJOURS PLUS !**

Son regard croisa celui du dresseur et elle s'immobilisa en poussant un hurlement qui fit fuir les plus braves ayant tenté de rester pour voir. Kahili avait pris ses jambes à son cou et le Ranger tenta de tirer Mike mais il résista :

\- C'est mon pokémon !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Jenny, à moitié dissimulée derrière un pilier.

\- Laissez moi essayer de la calmer !

\- C'est de la folie, vous allez vous faire tuer !

\- Il faut essayer !

Il s'avança vers la creature abominable qui rampait sur quatre mains en le fixant.

\- **FLUCHGEIST !**

Elle sembla se figer à l'évocation de ce nom et il en profita pour tenter de l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'elle délaisse son saccage.

\- je t'en prie, calme toi !

\- **TRÉSOR !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- **MANGER TRÉSOR !**

\- Tu aura tous les trésors que tu veux mais ne...

Dans un mouvement vif, elle saisit le dresseur et l'avala d'une bouchée.

Mike sentit l'odeur typique de ferraille dégagée par les pièces d'argent. Il se retrouva entrain de patauger dans des flaques de bijoux à moitié digérés entre deux montagnes de pièces d'or. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait et il dut lutter pour ne pas vomir.

\- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Rio... Fit-il en essayant de se dépêtrer de l'amas gluant qui fondait sous ses pieds.

Il y eut un choc et une impressionnante pile de pierres précieuses et de pièces anciennes tomba en avalanche sur lui. Il essaya de se dégager mais la masse l'écrasa sous son poids. Respirant avec difficulté, le dresseur tenta de se dégager une voie d'air, mais la masse pesant sur son torse lui coupait le souffle et le fit suffoquer. Il se débattit en gémissant :

\- C'est comme ça que je vais crever ? Sous une montagne de fric ?

Inspirant profondément Mike brassa de son mieux dans les pièces et rampa difficilement hors de l'océan d'or qui avait failli le broyer. Avançant avec précaution, un petit scintillement rouge sang attira son œil. Se dirigeant dans la direction, il vit la pièce rendue par Cynthia. Elle scintillait d'une lueur surnaturelle et sa mémoire se mit à travailler. Il s'exclama :

\- C'est la pièce que j'ai vomie après mon séjour chez Danriva et son gang d'adorateurs mabouls !

Tendant le bras pour la prendre, une pile de rubis tomba et il la perdit de vue.

\- **Merde !**

Il fouilla à la hâte et à dénicha. Une grotesque forme humaine se forma en un assemblage de pierres et d'argent.

\- Comment oses-tu me voler ?!

\- R-Rio ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un misérable parasite qui tente de me prendre ce qui m'appartient !

\- Mais !

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur qui en a après mon argent !

\- Rio, non !

Des trombes de pièces d'or et de lingots s'abattirent sur lui en lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Il entendit un éclat de rire moqueur tandis que la pièce scintillait de sa lueur rouge sang. Le garçon luttait de toutes ses forces dans cette tempête aurifère ne sachant plus vraiment ou était le haut du bas ni le devant du derrière. Il frappa le mur d'or de son poing en criant :

\- **CE N'EST PAS TOI ! NE TE LAISSE PAS MANIPULER, RIO !**

Pour toute réponse, un cri effroyable retentit, mettant à profit le mouvement du sol, il se jeta sur la silhouette qui vola en éclats et referma sa main mécanique sur la pièce. Il sentit immédiatement une sensation de colère s'emparer de lui. Son corps se mit à se déformer tandis que son cerveau lui faisait crier à pleins poumons :

\- **CETTE PIECE EST À MOI, ELLE M'APPARTIENT, PERSONNE NE DOIT LA PRENDRE, QUICONQUE TENTERA DE S'EN EMPARER N'EST QU'UN MENTEUR ET UN VOLEUR !**

Mais il eut brièvement une vision de Polly entrain de pleurer et son esprit se dégagea. Il vit ses autres pokémon entourer Polly et se dresser devant lui. Hébété, il murmura :

\- N-non... Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Fermant son poing de métal de toutes ses forces, il broya la pièce.

Il y eut une détonation et un flot d'or et de bijoux à moitiés brisés et fondus l'emporta brusquement. La chose se mit à vomir le contenu de son estomac et ce fut une mer de richesses qui s'abattit sur le sol de l'hôtel où Mike vint échouer, couvert de bave acide et gluante. La chose se résorba en découvrant un sarcophage et elle fut absorbée complètement tandis que la boîte se refermait dans un claquement définitif.

Il se mit péniblement à genoux pour se relever mais le club de golf de Kahili lui souleva le menton. Elle se tenait droite devant lui, une expression de fureur dans le regard. Elle articula lentement d'une voix menaçante :

\- Jeune homme, vous allez avoir de sacrés ennuis.

Deux agent Jenny lui passèrent une paire de menottes avant de lui annoncer :

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Nous allons vous emmener et vous devrez vous expliquer.

Le dresseur soupira en se laissant emmener devant des dizaines de personnes le fixant d'un regard furieux et terrifié à la fois.

Il fut amené devant une Jenny qui l'interrogea :

\- Très bien. matricule, déclaration et dépôt de plainte.

Il tenta d'expliquer la situation mais la femme le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Kahili débarqua comme une tempête dans le poste en hurlant comme un Airmure entrain d'attaquer :

\- **IL NE S'EN TIRERA PAS COMME ÇA ! JE VAIS CHIFFRER LA CASSE ! DES MAGASINS DE LUXE ONT ÉTÉ PILLÉS ! CETTE CHOSE À DÉVORÉ DES BIJOUX DE VALEUR !**

\- Calmez-vous madame... Fit une Jenny.

\- **CERTAINEMENT PAS ! JE SAVAIS QUE CE MONSTRE ALLAIT M'APPORTER DES ENNUIS ! JE VEUX QU'IL SACHE QU'IL REMBOURSERA JUSQU'AU DERNIER CENTIME !**

\- Oui, mais pour le moment nous devons faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Ce qui préoccupait principalement l'esprit du garçon c'était de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Tutankafer. Il demanda à la femme qui tapait sur son ordinateur :

\- Mon pokémon doit se sentir seul et terrifié, je veux la voir !

\- Je regrette, il y a une procédure.

\- Juste deux minutes, je vous en supplie !

\- Inutile d'insister, ce n'est pas possible.

Il soupira en s'adossant sur sa chaise qui grinça sous son poids. La policière lui prit ses Pokéball et lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer.

\- Votre pokémon va être en quarantaine pendant une semaine afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de récidive. Nous allons enregistrer votre déclaration et la corroborer avec la plainte de la propriétaire de l'hôtel. Les assurances vont envoyer un expert et après ce sera d'ordre juridique.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

\- Vous allez rester en cellule ici jusqu'à ce que la décision de justice soit rendue.

Et quatre longs jours d'ennui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit emmené dans une pièce pourvue d'une grande table. La propriétaire du club Hano Hano était assise entourée de deux hommes en costard. Visiblement elle mourrait d'envie de trucider le dresseur mais l'un d'eux fit un petit geste puis s'adressa à Mike qui prenait place.

\- Bonjour, je représente les intérêts de Mme Kahili, propriétaire du complexe ci-nommé " _Club Hano Hano_ " de l'île d'Akala.

\- Et moi j'ai rien pour me défendre ?

\- Il fallait solliciter un avocat auprès de l'officier de Police.

\- On m'a rien dit !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, une estimation des dégâts à été réalisée. L'or et les divers objets précieux recrachés par le pokémon sont pour la plupart inutilisables.

\- C'est de la vieille monnaie, y'aurait de quoi rembourser !

\- La valeur est évaluée en fonction de la rareté, étant donné la quantité présente, la valeur à été instantanément dévaluée à un taux moindre.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- De nombreux bijoux ont été endommagés, partiellement détruits voir complètement détruits. Le cabinet d'assurance que je représente se porte garant du remboursement de la valeur à neuf du stock.

\- Et concrètement, ça signifie quoi ?

\- Tous frais calculés après la soustraction de la somme récupérée par ce qu'il restait dans le hall, voici la facture.

L'avocat fit glisser un papier plié vers le dresseur. Mike le saisit et l'ouvrit. Voyant le montant réclamé, il eut un mal fou à ne pas s'énerver.

\- C'est de l'escroquerie pure et dure. Je refuse de croire qu'une telle somme est demandée !

Il froissa le papier, furibond, fixant Kahili dans les yeux.

\- Pour le règlement vous pourrez payer directement Mme Kahili au club Hano Hano.

\- Elle me doit deux millions.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit l'avocat, étonné.

\- J'ai payé pour quatre semaines. J'en ai passé que deux.

\- Cette somme a été retenue en guise de caution monsieur, elle est déjà déduite de la facture.

Mike tira son pokédex et demanda une feuille et un crayon. Consultant quelque chose, il demanda :

\- Il y avait une valise dans le tas ?

\- en effet.

\- Elle m'appartient. Je veux la récupérer.

\- Très bien.

L'homme claqua des doigts et la valise crasseuse fut posée sur la table. Mike l'ouvrit et déposa les cinq millions qu'elle contenait sur la table. Il inscrivit un chiffre sur le papier et posa ce dernier sur la pile de billets en annonçant :

\- Voilà, il y a cinq millions en liquide et mes économies sont disponibles par virement. C'est tout ce que j'ai mais la dette est couverte.

Son interlocuteur prit des notes et effectua un rapide calcul avant de répondre :

\- La somme y est presque.

\- Comment ça, presque ?

\- Recomptez.

Mike revérifia le papier de ses économies puis defroissa la facture. Après avoir consulté trois fois chaque donnée, il soupira :

\- Merde. Il manque cinquante-mille.

\- Cinquante deux mille huit cent cinq P$ pour être exact.

\- Je les ai pas.

\- Vous êtes passible de poursuites judiciaires ainsi que tous les désagréments que ça suggère. Interdit bancaire, saisie sur gains, et ainsi de suite.

Mike consulta une nouvelle fois la facture puis lut les minuscules petites lignes. Se grattant la tête, il annonça :

\- Je peux avoir le montant détaillé de la facture ?

\- Ça ne changera rien à la somme dûe ! S'énerva Kahili.

L'avocat sortit un petit dossier et Mike le parcourut rapidement. Un sourire fendit son visage et il s'exclama :

\- Je vois que pour le nettoyage, c'est chiffré à cinquante-cinq mille !

\- Et alors ? Demanda le juriste.

\- Si je fais le nettoyage moi même à titre gratuit, elle n'aura pas à payer les cinquante cinq mille, techniquement ça me permettrait de m'acquitter de ma dette, non ?

Kahili sauta sur sa chaise, furieuse :

\- **TU VA PAS...**

\- Ma foi c'est en effet applicable. Si vous assurez le nettoyage, Mme Kahili vous devra la différence.

\- **JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?!** Vociféra la propriétaire, hors d'elle.

\- C'est légal et puisqu'il n'a pas les moyens de payer, nous sommes en droit d'accepter la requête sous la clause d'amende honorable.

Dans un geste de rage, la femme plia son club de golf dans une grimace de colère intense puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité.

\- Très bien, je vais vous demander de signer ici et ici et vous commencerez ce soir à partir de dix-sept heures jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures et ce tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que le nettoyage soit terminé.

Mike signa les papiers puis se présenta à l'accueil ou on lui rendit tous ses pokémon. Il savait pertinemment que si il avait réclamé la somme à ses parents, ils lui auraient rendu mais le garçon était décidé à payer de sa personne plutôt de donner le moindre billet ou pièce supplémentaire à cette femme.  
L'autre détail c'est qu'ils étaient désormais sans argent et contraints de dormir à la belle étoile. Il marcha plusieurs heures avant de s'installer dans une grotte très loin en retrait sur une plage d'Akala. L'endroit était désert et le sable était truffé de galets et de drôles de pokémon bruns couverts d'épines rouges. Il laissa sortir tous ses pokémon mais sans grande surprise, Rio restait verrouillée et muette. Polly prit forme humaine pour lui parler mais le garçon murmura :

\- Laisse la pour le moment, à sa place je voudrais aussi qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Le problème est résolu. Tout est remboursé. Mentit le dresseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- J'avais dit un mois de vacances, c'est un mois.

Polly soupira tristement.

\- Les cocktails vont me manquer...

Mike toussa ostensiblement en jetant un regard en direction de Rio signifiant à Polly qu'il vallait mieux éviter le sujet. Consultant son pokédex, il vit que l'heure approchait.

\- Bien, je vais faire un tour.

\- Je viens avec ! Fit Polly, enjouée.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de me promener seul. Faites ce que voulez mais restez sages.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste que... J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

\- Tu sais que je suis là si ça ne va pas hein ?

\- Je sais.

\- Très bien, mais fait attention à toi.

\- T'en fait pas.

Il tourna les talons et disparut rapidement au bout de la plage.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** ça y est, je peux ENFIN reprendre la fanfic. J'ai un nouvel ordinateur et un écran beaucoup plus grand que le truc riquiqui du notebook. La fanfic a eu deux ans il y a quelques jours. Elle sera finie avant la fin de l'année 2018, c'est une certitude. Merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	207. Chapitre 207: Skull

Le garçon se retrouva bientôt au Club Hano Hano ou Kahili l'attendait, d'humeur massacrante. Lui jetant une combinaison d'employé de nettoyage ainsi qu'un seau et une serpillère, elle siffla :

\- Tu va me faire briller ça comme un sou neuf, et gare à toi si je trouve la moindre trace de saleté lorsque je passe après toi !

\- Oui madame. Fit Mike en baissant la tête.

Si il comptait rembourser, il valait mieux s'y mettre tout de suite. Enfilant le bleu de travail délavé, il s'empressa de remplir le seau d'eau avec le produit. Il soupira et se mit à nettoyer le hall d'entrée. Remplissant des sacs entiers de résidus et de poussière d'or il les aligna puis donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il posa sa serpillère et parcourut le sol de long en large. Au bout de trois heures, le sol était si propre que l'on pouvait s'y regarder. Satisfait de son travail, Mike s'appuya sur le balai lorsque la jeune femme apparut depuis une pièce derrière l'accueil. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rentra dans une colère noire en criant :

\- **C'EST PAS POSSIBLE BORDEL !**

Arrivant d'un pas décidé, elle frappa de toutes ses forces dans le seau d'eau souillée qui se renversa sur le sol.

\- Hé ! Fit le dresseur, fâché.

\- **TU M'ÉNERVE ! TU M'ÉNERVE !**

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?! J'ai fait ce que vous demandiez !

\- **Rrrrrrgggghhhh !**

Désormais hors de contrôle, elle éventra les sacs de détritus et les répandit dans le hall, les yeux exorbités.

\- **NETTOIE !**

\- Mais ! C'est vous qui avez tout sali !

\- **NETTOIE J'AI DIT !**

Mike prit à parti deux employés qui assistaient médusés à la scène :

\- Hé ! Vous êtes témoins ! J'avais nettoyé ! C'est elle qui a tout sali !

Ils se regardèrent et disparurent à la hâte en franchissant une double porte battante.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Plutôt mentir que de désobéir à cette tarée.

\- **PARDON ?**

\- Rien m'dame. J'm'y mets tout d'suite, m'dame. Répondit Mike, exaspéré.

\- Je préfère ça.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il était près de dix heures et pour tout remerciement, la femme lui jeta un club de golf à la tête en lui disant de disparaître. En longeant la plage il parvint au coin reculé ou ses pokémon restaient sur la plage, s'occupant avec des cailloux et du sable. Polly était assise et fusilla son petit ami du regard :

\- T'es parti longtemps !

\- J'avais besoin de beaucoup réfléchir.

\- j'espère que tu a bien réfléchi parce que j'ai envie qu'on se tire d'ici.

\- On restera jusqu'à la date prévue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que Rio s'est manifestée ?

\- Non. Pas une parole, pas un bruit.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux.

Polly soupira et se remit à jouer avec Ossatueur à un jeu de tic-tac-toe improvisé. Le lendemain, Mike prétexta à nouveau le besoin de réfléchir seul pour retourner au club Hano Hano. En chemin il trouva une paire de lunettes noire cerclée de jaune et dont l'un des carreaux formait une demi-lune ainsi qu'un survêtement et une paire de basket fatiguées. Il ramassa le tout en s'en vêtit. Les habits étaient un peu trop grand pour lui mais les mouvements amples étaient plus faciles. Trouvant les lunettes marrantes, il les posa sur son front et continua sa route vers l'hôtel.

À peine eut-il passé la porte d'entrée que Kahili se rua sur lui en le frappant de toutes ses forces avec son sac de golf tout en hurlant :

\- **ET TU OSE REVENIR ICI ! SALOPARD ! JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU !**

Mike se protégea de son mieux mais lorsqu'un Bazoucan et un Airmure apparurent, il s'immobilisa.

\- Mais calmez vous bordel !

\- **ME CALMER ?! NE FAIT PAS L'INNOCENT, GUZMA ! TU SAVAIS CE QUI ALLAIT ARRIVER !**

\- Je m'appelle pas Guzma ! C'est moi, Mike ! Je suis censé nettoyer pour éponger ma dette !

Elle s'immobilisa en restant droite comme un piquet, les yeux exorbités et le teint livide. Une voix masculine se fit entendre :

\- _Moi j'aimerais bien récupérer mes fringues, l'abruti._

Il se retourna et vit un grand garçon en short de bain noir marqué d'un crâne stylisé. Il avait à peu de chose près la même tignasse blanche en désordre que Mike et son teint cireux ne faisait qu'accentuer une probable hygiène de vie assez pauvre en sommeil. Kahili se cripa dans une grimace puis tomba inanimée. L'homme s'approcha de Mike en ricanant :

\- Ben mon gars, t'es sacrément jeté pour te pointer comme ça face à Kiki.

\- K-Kiki ?!

\- Kahili.

\- Elle a un problème avec un certain Guzma, j'en déduis que c'est vous ?

\- Bien vu l'aveugle ! Tout le monde est aussi futé que toi d'où tu viens ? Non parce que les concours de QI ça doit pas voler haut !

Mike retira les lunettes et le survêtement puis s'habilla de la tenue posée près du comptoir. Guzma se rhabilla avant de râler :

\- la prochaine fois, vérifie qu'il y a personne avant de tirer les fringues d'un keum qui prends son bain !

\- c'était posé en vrac parterre, et vu l'état j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait jeté ça.

\- T'es un crétin de première toi dis donc.

Les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent et six personnes habillées un peu comme Guzma entrèrent en se déhanchant comme des danseurs ivres. L'un d'eux s'approcha :

\- Oush Oush ! C'est quoi l'délire ?!

\- Le crétin que tu vois ici s'est barré avec mes sapes.

\- _Oooooh !_ Hé boss, on lui fait la tête au carré, histoire qu'il sache qu'ici c'est pas la récré !

\- Laisse tomber, il s'est déjà fait maraver par la frangine, ça lui servira d'leçon.

\- Attendez ! Fit Mike, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a l'avorton, tu veux vraiment te faire latter ou quoi ? Répondit Guzma exaspéré.

\- Kahili, c'est votre soeur ?!

\- C'était.

\- Je me suis fait agresser parce que je vous ressemble, vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer le truc !

\- Hahahaha, tu te crois dans un dessin animé la demi-portion ? Tu crois que j'vais te balancer mon histoire en mode meilleurs potes pour la vie et qu'ensuite tout le monde va se réconcilier en pleurant ?

\- Je suis pas une demi...

\- Laisse tomber, le plouc. Et la prochaine fois mets un chapeau. Allez venez les mecs on se casse.

L'une des personnes du groupe souleva un énorme poste de radio et se mit à diffuser du rap à plein volume. Mike improvisa de quoi se couvrir la tête avec un vieux torchon bleu puis il s'approcha de la femme inconsciente. Lorsque son visage était détendu, elle etait bien plus jolie. Hésitant un instant, il regarda autour de lui et gifla la femme afin de la réveiller. Il constata qu'il avait agi de sa main mécanique et craignait de lui avoir cassé la mâchoire mais elle ouvrit les yeux en se levant d'un coup. Elle regarda Mike qui se leva à son tour et soupira :

\- Très bien. Fait ton boulot, je ne veux rien entendre ni rien savoir de plus.

Et pour une soirée de plus, Mike nettoya la cuisine de fond en comble, faisant briller carrelage et ustensiles. Il répéta le même manège et le même prétexte pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que Polly se décide à le suivre discrètement. Elle resta stupéfaite un court instant en le voyant entrer à l'hôtel. Furieuse, elle siffla :

\- Je te jure que si je te pince entrain de faire " _Hano Hano_ " avec la proprio, je te fracasse la tête, chéri ou pas.

Polly laissa vingt minutes s'écouler pour voir si il ressortait mais plus le temps passait plus elle s'inquiétait. Avisant ses habits, elle se changea pour un uniforme strict façon tailleur avec chemisier noir et cravate violette. Nouant ses cheveux en un chignon, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Elle fut accueillie par deux groom et une hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au club Hano Hano !

Gardant son sang-froid, Polly annonça d'une voix professionnelle :

\- Brigade de répression des fraudes. Je suis ici pour une inspection, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas d'employés clandestins.

\- M-mais... La visite devait avoir lieu dans deux mois !

\- Surprise !

Les trois personnes se regardèrent et elle vit soudain Mike traverser le couloir. Subitement intriguée, elle demanda :

\- C'est qui lui ? Il a pas l'air d'être réglo !

\- Qui ?

\- Le charmant... Euh, le crétin qui sait pas tenir un seau là-bas.

\- Oh lui, c'est à cause de lui que l'hôtel a eu des soucis.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ?!

\- Il avait pas les moyens de payer, alors il travaille bénévolement pour la patronne pour éponger sa dette.

Polly se figea, sidérée, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien, je dois m'absenter, je reviens. Fit-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

Elle sortit de l'hôtel et courut à perdre haleine au recoin de plage où ils avaient élu domicile. Arrivant devant le sarcophage hermétiquement fermé, elle y flanqua un coup de poing en hurlant :

\- **RIO ! SORS DE LÀ ET SUIS MOI !**

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- Je te préviens ma vieille, ou tu me suis ou je te balance à la mer !

Le cercueil antique remua légèrement et la jeune fille insista :

\- Mike nous a menti, il est retourné à l'hôtel.

Les quatre mains et le visage du pokémon apparurent.

\- Tu va venir avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose. Mais pour ça, tu va devoir prendre ta forme humaine.

Méfiante, Rio obtempéra lentement et son amie objecta qu'elle avait l'air d'un cadavre déterré. Elles se mirent néanmoins en marche et parvinrent rapidement à l'accueil ensembles. Polly se représenta à nouveau comme contrôleuse en déclarant Rio comme son assistante. Après un rapide interrogatoire, la femme de l'accueil leur indiqua une boutique en pleine rénovation. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'intérieur, Mike était à genoux avec quelques outils et s'affairait à monter un meuble. Polly se pencha en chuchotant :

\- La casse à coûté tellement cher qu'il ne pouvait plus payer. Il travaille ici bénévolement pour que nous n'ayons pas d'ennuis pendant que tu es restée prostrée dans ton coin pendant une semaine.

\- A-ami-de-je...

\- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effort qu'il a du faire pour en arriver là !

\- M-mais...

\- Pas de " _mais_ ", Rio ! Il ne t'a pas fait un seul reproche, il a essayé de discuter avec toi plusieurs fois et tu ne lui a même pas répondu !

Deux hommes visiblement de l'hôtel fixaient Mike en murmurant :

\- Il bosse vite et bien, à ce rythme là elle va l'embaucher et nous on va dégager !

\- Bouge pas, on va rigoler.

L'un d'eux dévissa légèrement un panneau muni de montant et rabattit une petite partie mécanique. Lorsque Mike tenta de fixer la grande planche, elle se décrocha pour tomber avec vacarme dans un nuage de poussière. En ricanant, l'un d'eux lança :

\- Ben alors souillon, quand on sait pas monter un meuble on laisse tomber ! Hahahaha ! "l _aisse tomber_ " ! Hahahaha !

Polly vit clairement Mike serrer brièvement sa main de chair et souffler bruyamment puis il redressa le panneau et se remit au travail. Polly s'approcha pour aider et le garçon se figea en la voyant.

\- P-polly ?!

\- Shhhhhh ! Je suis la incognito !

\- Tu a réussi à ramener Rio ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'a menti sur tes balades " _pour réfléchir_ ", hein ?!

\- Tout le monde ici est humiliant, je ne voulais pas que quiconque n'aie à subir ça. Rio a été victime d'un piège qui devait m'être destiné, j'avais pas envie de lui rajouter ça sur la conscience !

\- Je me suis pas privée de lui montrer...

\- Ça servira à rien de s'engueuler ici et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me donner en spectacle, alors rentrez toutes les deux, on en reparlera tout à l'heure.

\- Mais Mike !

\- S'il te plaît Polly, n'insiste pas. J'aurais vraiment pas la patience, alors s'il te plaît, repars avec elle.

Polly termina de remettre la vis et fit signe à Rio avant de partir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de monter tout le présentoir, Mike rentra à son coin de plage isolé pour tomber sur ses pokémon tous assis autour d'un feu, faisant griller des Froussardines. Ses deux compagnes avaient pris leur forme naturelle. À peine assis, Polly commença :

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?!

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est tous des enflures là-bas, j'avais pas d'argent et fallait payer.

\- Mais et l'argent de Rio ?! Et les cinq millions ?!

\- Tout y est passé. Toute sa fortune a été saisie et fondue, les cinq millions plus mes économies suffisaient à peine à couvrir la différence. On a vraiment plus un rond.

\- Je suis certaine que Rio en a encore !

Pour toute réponse, Tutankafer s'ouvrit et plongea une main dans son sarcophage d'où elle tira la baie Nigma et une pierre précieuse rayée et fendue avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Polly, tu aurais pu éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

\- Mais elle avait de quoi acheter un pays !

\- Sauf que ce qui l'a consumée a également consumé une bonne partie de sa fortune.

\- Et ce qu'elle a vomi ?!

\- C'était à moitié fondu et inutilisable. Kahili m'a dit qu'ils ont tout fait fondre pour faire d'autres lingots et dans le procédé y'a eu des pertes. Un argent aussi vieux n'était pas fait de matériaux purs, et à la fonte ils ont jeté beaucoup de métaux de piètre qualité. Et ce qui a survécu a perdu en valeur.

Polly resta silencieuse tandis que Mike continuait :

\- Rio n'a rien demandé et elle a tout perdu dans l'histoire, je voulais pas la faire souffrir ni même lui faire subir l'humiliation que j'ai subie là-bas.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis très surprise par le contrôle que tu a sur toi-même vis à vis de la situation. J'étais prête à parier que tu essayerait de régler ça par la force ou de t'en tirer avec une bravade.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'elle ressent. Imagine que tu perde ça du jour au lendemain.

\- Ce n'est que de l'argent, ça aurait pu être pire...

\- Elle a quitté un monde où on la vénérait en lui offrant des plateaux entiers d'or et de bijoux, pour terminer à loger dans une grotte parce qu'on a été expulsés.

Ectoplasma regarda Tutankafer quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur les flammes dans le foyer. Après quelques instants elle sursauta :

\- Hé ! Et l'argent de tes parents ?!

\- Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler.

\- Combien il manquait ?

\- Cinquante mille.

\- Ils auraient bien pu te donner cet argent !

\- C'était l'occasion pour moi de faire amende honorable. Régler les choses par l'argent c'est plutôt du genre d'Eu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Polly savait très bien ce qu'il s'était empêché de terminer. Malgré la distance et les circonstances, la pilule ne semblait toujours pas passée auprès de son petit ami. Eusèbe resterait à jamais un conflit moral sans résolution et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Frappant sa cuisse du plat de la main, Mike reprit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est presque fini. Dans cinq ou six jours je devrais avoir terminé et on pourra retourner à Sinnoh.

\- On va même repartir plus vite que ça. Fit sa petite amie.

\- Hein ?

\- Demain on viendra tous avec toi à l'hôtel.

\- Pourquoi faire ?!

\- Tout terminer. À sept on sera plus rapides que toi tout seul.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Laisse nous t'aider. On est tous dans le même navire alors ne joue pas au héros qui va tout accomplir tout seul parce que c'est bien joli mais c'est très idiot aussi. J'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces ici toute la journée.

\- Très bien, mais si la folle furieuse à qui appartient l'hôtel râle, je ne serais pas en position de négocier.

\- On avisera.

Mike croqua sa Froussardine grillée et laissa son regard se perdre au loin sur l'horizon.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** **wee woo wee woo ! Headcanon !** _Dans ma tête, Kahili et Guzma étaient frère et soeur (les trophées de golf dans la chambre de Guzma attestent qu'il a été en compétition avec Kahili à un moment de sa jeunesse.) J'ai préféré en faire un truc frère/soeur parce que les conflits familiaux sont aussi intéressant que des conflits d'amoureux. Ils ne sont probablement pas lié dans les jeux mais vu qu'ils font tous les deux la position accroupie pendant les combats, la couleur de cheveux, et Kahili donne l'impression de toujours être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je me suis figuré qu'un frangin déshérité tiendrait la route, ici on suppose que Guzma a été viré de la famille et que Kahili lui en veut, dans ma tête il a fondé la team Skull en réponse à cet exil familial étant donné que le jeu a tendance à souligner que la Team Skull est comme sa famille. Voilà c'était le headcanon miteux du jour. à bientôt pour la suite !_


	208. Chapitre 208 : Fureur

Le lendemain, à l'heure prévue, Mike se mit en marche vers l'hôtel. Polly et Rio avaient leur forme naturelle mais le dresseur redoutait la réaction de Kahili. Inspirant profondément, il poussa la double porte et se présenta avec tous ses pokémon. Immanquablement, la propriétaire objecta au sujet de la présence de Tutankafer, et cette dernière commençant à reculer sous les insultes et les accusations, le dresseur s'interposa :

\- Maintenant ça suffit. Elle est venue pour aider, elle regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé et elle fera de son mieux pour aider. Fit-il d'un air déterminé.

\- C'est intolérable, répondit Kahili.

\- **MAIS MERDE À LA FIN, C'EST VOUS ET VOTRE CONDESCENDANCE DE SALE BOURGE AVEC UN CLUB DE GOLF COINCÉ DANS LE CUL QUI ÊTES INTOLÉRABLE !**

\- Je..tu...c'est... Hoqueta la femme, visiblement secouée par la colère du garçon.

\- **J'AI SUPPORTÉ VOS INSULTES, VOTRE ARROGANCE ET VOTRE HYSTÉRIE SANS BRONCHER MAIS MAINTENANT J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE, ALORS ILS VONT TOUS M'AIDER ET PUIS C'EST TOUT !**

La lumière ambiante venait soudainement de baisser et la température venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés. Sa voix baissant de plusieurs tons, Mike ajouta :

\- Que vous me détestiez, je m'en fiche. Que vous soyez pas contente, je m'en fiche. Je suis là pour honorer une dette et je l'honorerais en temps et en heure.

La jeune femme resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés et son teint presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux. La lumière revint à la normale tandis que la température reprenait la tiédeur des soirs d'Alola. Mike s'avança vers le comptoir ou les employés terrifiés étaient accroupis en se serrant mutuellement. Il prit un bloc de papier contenant le plan du rez de chaussée et la liste des travaux à terminer pour valider sa dette.

Détaillant les diverses tâches, il attribua à chacun quelque chose à faire et en quelques minutes, tous les pokémon partaient accomplir leur tâche assignée. En revanche Kahili était immobile dans le hall, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton arrêt sur image. Faisant peu de cas de la chose, le garçon haussa les épaules et se mit à la tâche. Ils mirent plus de temps que prévu mais vers minuit et demie, ils avaient absolument tout terminé. Les meubles étaient remplacés, les murs nettoyés, les sols lavés et les vitres éclatantes.

\- Ouf. Eh ben je suis content que ce soit terminé.

\- Je t'avais dis que ça te ferais gagner du temps... Chuchota Ectoplasma.

Mike se changea et jeta la combinaison sale sur le comptoir en fusillant les employés du regard. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, quelque chose le retint dans le dos. Kahili venait de lui saisir le col de la tunique avec la tête d'un club de golf. Le dresseur s'énerva :

\- Bon et elle veut quoi la madame ?! Un service étoilé et une médaille ?!

\- Pas la peine d'être comme ça.

\- Je ne vous doit rien du tout, le type en charge de l'assurance a vérifié et le document est signé. C'est terminé, alors adieu.

\- Attends une minute.

\- Ça tombe mal, j'ai que trente secondes devant moi !

Kahili fit une grimace de colère et jeta un paquet à la tête du dresseur. Se frottant la tempe il considéra la chose dans sa main en demandant :

\- C'est quoi, une convocation au tribunal ?!

\- On appelle ça une citation à comparaître, et non, ce n'en est pas une.

\- Je suis pas obligé d'accepter. J'ai pas envie de me faire coffrer par une démarche farfelue parce que vous pouvez pas me supporter.

\- Certes je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais tu a été honnête et tu a fait ton travail malgré les conditions épouvantables.

\- Ouais parce que... Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Que je respecte les gens capables d'humilité et de sincérité. Alors considère ça comme un cadeau, tu l'a mérité.

\- Ouais ouais.

Polly flanqua discrètement un coup de coude à son petit ami qui ajouta avec amertume :

\- Merci.

Il tourna le dos et quitta l'hôtel. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et ses pokémon, Kahili soupira avant de se tourner vers ses employés :

\- Et vous là, je vous paye pas à me regarder avec des yeux de Denticrisse frite !

Au dehors Mike marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Il ouvrit le paquet et plissa les yeux avant de chuchoter d'une voix exaspérée :

\- Elle se fout de moi une dernière fois ou quoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Polly.

\- Tiens.

Elle prit le paquet et en tira une épaisse liasse de billets de cinq-cent P$ et un rapide comptage confirma qu'il y avait exactement cinquante-cinq mille P$. Une petite feuille glissa de la liasse et le dresseur la ramassa en lisant :

" _Lors de ton arrivée à l'hôtel j'ai enquêté sur toi, une personne s'est portée garante de ton intégrité. Je savais que tu ne prendrais pas la fuite et que tu ferais en sorte de t'acquitter de ce que tu devrais de façon honnête._

 _\- Kahili_ "

Le dresseur secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré puis se remit en marche tandis que Polly rangeait la liasse de billets dans le paquet. Ils retournèrent à leur campement improvisé et Mike s'assit dans les galets, le regard dérivant sur l'océan. Étant donné qu'il était assis sans bouger et qu'il ne disait absolument rien, Polly vint prendre place à ses côtés sous sa forme naturelle.

\- À quoi tu pense ?

\- Au fait que j'en ai marre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rio a tout perdu et Kahili s'est plus ou moins payé ma tête et elle a été imbuvable parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qu'elle semble détester.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'en ai marre que la vie me mette des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai vraiment énormément de peine pour Rio et cette maudite pièce lui a pourri la vie.

Il tira la pièce en métal broyée en la tenant entre son pouce et son index :

\- Saloperie de métal.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Polly, je peux sentir vos émotions en me concentrant habituellement. Là je ressens une tristesse déchirante juste en regardant Rio. Elle souffre le martyr émotionnellement...

\- Mais tu ne peux rien y faire !

\- Et c'est précisément ça qui m'énerve !

\- Essaye de te calmer je t'en prie !

\- C'est juste que je voulais pas que ça termine en eau de boudin tout ça.

\- C'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois dis-le nous quand tu veux nous éviter des ennuis.

Il répondit d'un oui peu convaincu et ils restèrent tous deux immobiles face aux remous de la mer, éclairée par le scintillement des étoiles comme un miroir géant reflétant l'univers. Comme attirés par un aimant, ses autres pokémon s'approchèrent de lui et ils restèrent tous les sept immobiles en contemplant le scintillement argenté dans l'écume du clapotis des vagues. Au loin un Lohklass émergea son long cou de l'eau et se mit à chanter dans une vocalise douce et mélancolique à la fois. Mike sentit son cœur se serrer et vague de nostalgie teintée de tristesse l'envahit soudainement.

En cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui et que tout redevienne comme avant. Le futur lui faisait peur. Giratina lui faisait peur. Sa propre condition lui faisait peur. Deoxys lui faisait peur. Tous les instants ou il avait eu sincèrement peur dans sa vie remontèrent, comme un barrage cédant sous la pression. Le dresseur se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer mais de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que dans l'eau, le pokémon continuait son chant.

En cet instant, le garçon se sentait comme un Tournegrain cerné par les flammes. Une sensation de trépas inéluctable lui rongeait les tripes et lui donnait envie de hurler de toutes ses forces avec fureur. Mike tenta de réprimer la sensation mais elle grandissait en lui et la tristesse se changeait peu à peu en une rage aveugle qui enflammait ses muscles. Fermant son poing mécanique, il fit de son mieux pour se retenir mais Polly remarqua rapidement le comportement de son petit ami. Inquiète, elle n'osait rien dire de peur que ce soit un déclencheur. Mike tremblait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle entendait des grondements venant de la gorge et de la bouche fermée du garçon. Faisant discretement signe aux autres, elle les fit reculer puis murmura :

\- Shhhhhh... Tout va bien, nous sommes tous là... Calme toi...

Comme en réponse à sa tentative d'apaisement, elle ressentit brusquement une sorte de haine irrépressible émanant de son compagnon et elle se rendit compte que quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, il était probablement hors de portée de toute tentative de raisonnement. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tignasse, il la repoussa brutalement et se déshabilla maladroitement. Il entra dans l'eau jusqu'au bassin et se tint immobile, les deux poings fermés et tous ses muscles remuant sous sa peau comme un sac d'Abo en colère.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière et poussa un rugissement monstrueux qui se répercuta dans l'obscurité étoilée de la nuit. Le Lohklass interrompit brusquement son chant et disparut sous la surface de l'eau. Mike se mit à frapper dans de grandes éclaboussures, comme si il se battait avec un ennemi invisible. Poussant un second rugissement il se replia sur lui même et d'un regard terrifié, Polly le vit lentement se transformer. Elle entendait les os craquer et voyait la chair se tordre tandis que son compagnon grognait. Elle se demandait si les sons qu'ils faisaient étaient dus à la colère ou à la douleur de la mutation. Sa chair se tordait et s'étirait de façon presque grotesque, à la frontière de l'obscénité morbide. Une terrifiante aura de colère se répandit faisant reculer tout le monde sauf Polly et Rio qui restaient toutes les deux malgré qu'elles aient envie de fuir en courant.

Il se contortionna avec son nouveau corps serpentin et gigantesque et se recroquevilla dans une posture improbable. Il resta ainsi immobile, partiellement immergé et soufflant avec une respiration rauque. Intimidée, elle s'approcha lentement puis posa la main sur ce corps luisant et ecailleux. Il était froid comme la mort et elle sentait toujours cette rage qui pulsait quelque part au fond de cette chose. Les larmes aux yeux elle supplia :

\- Mike, je t'en supplie... Calme toi...

Il remua légèrement. Par réflexe elle retira sa main quelques instants puis la reposa en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas plus. Faisant de son mieux pour réprimer son chagrin et sa terreur, elle murmura :

\- Ne laisse pas ta nature prendre le dessus, je t'en prie ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

La chose ne bougeait toujours pas mais elle leva sa tête monstrueuse pour fixer Ectoplasma. Polly se mit à frémir, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se prosterner devant lui, face contre terre. Combattant cette sensation irrépressible elle tenta de le ramener à la raison en essayant de lui dire des choses calmes et rassurantes. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir gagné sa confiance, il déroula son corps pour brutalement la rejeter d'un coup de queue. Et tandis qu'elle roulait dans les galets de la plage, il lança un cri vers la voûte céleste, s'élança dans les airs puis plongea sous l'eau dans une immense gerbe de vagues et disparut complètement dans la mer.

Rio arriva en marchant maladroitement puis entra dans l'eau jusqu'au point de ne plus avoir pied en criant après le dresseur, lui suppliant de revenir. Les minutes passèrent sans que leur compagnon ne réapparaisse. Polly et Rio crièrent son nom en le suppliant de revenir, mais seul le silence de la mer leur parvint en retour.

Polly s'assit dans l'eau fondant en larmes tandis que Rio manquait de peu de se noyer en voulant aller plus loin. Après avoir passé près d'une heure dans l'eau, les deux pokémon retournèrent auprès des autres pour se blottir dans la grotte dans l'attente qu'il revienne. Mais les heures passèrent et le sommeil l'emporta sur leur anxiété.

C'est une étrange odeur et un calme complet qui les attendait au réveil. Polly frotta son oeil valide et sortit de la masse formée par les pokémon. En s'avançant sur les galets, elle poussa un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans une expression terrifiée. Le corps déchiqueté d'un Hyporoi gisait sur la plage dans le ressac d'une eau légèrement teintée de rouge. Et dans l'eau des centaines et des centaines de cadavre de Pokémon morts flottaient au gré de remous et du courant. Une odeur fétide de mort planait sur tout le rebord de mer et à en juger par les bruits qu'elle entendit au loin, d'autres personnes devaient assister à un identique spectacle macabre en ce moment même.

Mortifiée, elle scruta l'océan en cherchant son petit ami du regard et s'inquiéta de ne rien voir. Elle se demanda si il était parti pour toujours, s'il s'était noyé ou si il était tombé sur plus gros et plus féroce que lui, même si sur ce dernier point, elle avait de sérieux doutes. Les autres la rejoignirent rapidement en constatant à leur tour l'étendue du carnage. Les heures passèrent et hormis des navires qui passèrent pour draguer les cadavres dans de gigantesques filets, il n'y eut aucun signe de vie du garçon.

La journée s'écoula tandis que Polly frisait la crise de nerfs, dévorée par l'inquiétude et l'anxiété. À plusieurs reprises elle alluma la fonction radio du Vokit pour tenter d'écouter si des informations pouvaient donner des indices sur son petit ami, mais en dehors d'un silence total, rien ne filtrait.

La nuit tomba tandis que tous les pokémon scrutaient la mer. Il y eut soudain une sensation de chaleur dans leur dos et en se retournant, ils virent un pokémon immaculé au long cou. Polly devait lui arriver au garrot et un énorme anneau d'or surmonté de pointes gravitait autour de sa taille. Polly se décomposa en reconnaissant Arceus. Il restait impassible et silencieux.

Levant son museau, il semblait humer l'air et son regard se porta sur l'océan. Aucun des pokémon n'osait remuer le moindre petit doigt. Soudain, une voix androgyne et éthérée se fit entendre, comme si l'air était désormais doué de parole :

" _L'équilibre est rompu. L'enfant doit disparaitre._ "

Puis il disparut subitement sans laisser la moindre trace. Tous les pokémon se figèrent tandis que Polly cédait à une terreur viscérale. Elle se rua sur le vokit et composa le numéro de Cynthia. Elle se mit à bafouiller sans interruption, la gorge serrée et avait toutes les peines du monde à formuler des phrases correctement. Cynthia ne comprit pas tout mais devina que la situation était devenu urgente lorsque Polly se mit à pleurer et crier en même temps, résultant dans un couinement incompréhensible. La maître de Sinnoh annonça qu'elle arriverait le plus vite possible et demanda à Polly de rester là où ils étaient. Ectoplasma et roula en boule, pleurant à chaudes larmes et répétant ce qu'elle avait entendu en boucle. Rio était très inquiète pour le garçon.

Soudain, une lumière intense parut au dessus de l'eau et la silhouette d'Arceus apparut. Quelque chose flottait devant lui mais avec la distance c'était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. Une brèche s'ouvrit subtilement et un trait noir sembla attraper la chose suspendue dans les air en voulant l'attirer à l'intérieur du portail. Polly fut tétanisée en réalisant qu'Arceus et Giratina se disputaient son petit ami au dessus de l'océan. Il y eut une détonation et un cri effroyable retentit à la surface de l'eau, saisissant de peur tous ceux qui l'entendirent. La brèche se referma et Arceus disparut.

Polly hurla de frustration et de désespoir lorsque l'eau s'illumina brièvement et qu'une violente détonation sous-marine souleva une trombe d'eau aussi grosse qu'un paquebot de croisière.

Le silence retomba puis une lueur éclaira un instant le ciel, changeant la nuit en jour pendant quelques secondes puis un claquement dans l'air retentit brutalement. Chacun se boucha le oreilles mais leurs tympans souffraient malgré la protection de fortune. Deux silhouettes terrifiantes se découpèrent pendant deux secondes dans les nuages puis le silence retomba aussi soudainement qu'il avait été interrompu.

Polly se griffait le visage en faisant une effroyable grimace, manquant de peu de se mutiler sous l'emprise de l'hystérie. Mike apparut en tombant du ciel à travers les nuages. Arceus lui fonça dessus mais une brèche s'ouvrit et la queue de Giratina fouetta le pokémon divin avant de s'emparer du corps inerte. Arceus se redressa en sifflant de colère tandis que la brèche se refermait. Il disparut et la nuit redevint parfaitement calme. Cependant quelques gouttes poisseuses tombèrent sur les galets. Ossatueur se pencha et y trempa la main pour goûter. Avec une pointe de colère dans son intonation il commenta :

\- Ossa.

\- **COMMENT ÇA C'EST SON SANG ?!** Hurla Polly.

\- Ossatueur.

\- **ILS VONT LE TUER !** S'écria t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il y eut à nouveau un bref éclat lumineux mais cette fois ci très loin vers l'horizon, un cri rententit dans le lointain puis il n'y eut plus rien pendant plusieurs heures. Le soleil se leva et Polly fut forcée d'admettre que son compagnon avait disparu pour de bon.


	209. Chapitre 209: Poursuite

Polly se mit à tourner sur elle même en hurlant et en se griffant au point de se blesser. Tutankafer et Moyade durent la maîtriser pour l'empêcher de se mutiler.

\- Ombre-de-froid calmer !

\- **ME CALMER ?! ME CALMER ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?!**

\- Ami-de-je réussir échapper !

\- **ÉCHAPPER QUOI RIO ! ARCEUS EN PERSONNE S'EN PRENDS À LUI !**

Tutankafer se tut en fixant l'horizon espérant voir un signe de vie, ou même un signe tout court. Et la seule chose qui se manifesta fut Cynthia arrivant sur le dos de son pokémon, emmitouflée dans une épaisse veste et portant un casque d'aviateur. En voyant les flammes d'Ossatueur elle obliqua dans leur direction pour atterrir à toute vitesse. Descendant de sa monture elle annonça d'emblée :

\- Ça va mal, les pokémon du monde entier semblent perdre la boule, il y a des exodes massifs de pokémon sauvages et ceux qui sont domestiqués sont à cran, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'anormal.

\- **Anormal ?! ANORMAL ?! VOUS NOUS PRENEZ POUR DES DEMEURÉS OÙ QUOI ?!**

\- Wow ! Hé, je veux bien être sympa mais tu va te calmer tout de suite ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller !

Polly éclata en sanglots, se roulant au sol en frappant des poings.

\- Elle est complètement cinglée ma parole ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Rio prit forme humaine et expliqua de son mieux la situation, laissant la maître de Sinnoh bouche bée de stupéfaction. Après avoir rassemblé ses pensées elle demanda :

\- Donc il est plus là alors ?

\- **ÉVIDEMMENT QU'IL EST PLUS LÀ, IL DOIT ÊTRE DÉCHIQUETÉ EN MORCEAUX À CE MOMENT MÊME !**

\- Écoute Polly, il faut vraiment que tu...

\- **J'ÉCOUTERAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! IL EST VENU ET IL S'EN EST PRIS À MIKE ! JE L'AI VU CYNTHIA ! DE MES YEUX VU ! C'EST FOUT~**

Une gifle retentit sur la petite plage tandis que la femme se mettait en colère :

\- C'est pas en hurlant et en te comportant comme une cinglée que tu va y arriver. Alors calme toi et quand tu sera prête on essayera de...

Il y eut un bruit et une brèche se forma dans les galets. Mike gisait nu et en sang sur la tête de Giratina, visiblement aussi très mal en point. D'une voix brisée il murmura :

\- _**S-sauvez... le...**_

Exagide et Ossatueur se saisirent du corps pour le hisser sur les galets. Il était livide et semblait avoir saigné abondamment. Cynthia se précipita sur lui en posant les doigts sur l'artère.

\- Je ne sens rien !

Puis elle tressauta avant de rajouter :

\- Si ! C'est très faible et très lent !

La brèche se referma et Cynthia tenta de déplacer le garçon en soufflant avec difficulté. Sa masse ne facilitait absolument rien à la situation. Il fallait agir vite et bien en espérant qu'il s'en sorte. Elle sortit son Vokit et contacta les secours. Mike toussa bruyamment et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Sa petite amie s'avança puis le fixa d'un regard terrifié, complètement désemparée.

\- Très bien, j'ai des soins qui seront là d'ici vingt à trente minutes. Gardez votre calme, sinon ça va devenir compliqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Fit la petite amie du dresseur, paniquée.

\- Je ne suis pas magicienne ni faiseuse de miracles, il faut le ramener à Sinnoh. Si le vieux livre de Kiméra dit vrai, Mike sera à l'abri de toute menace extérieure si on trouve ce qu'on cherche. Mais pour le moment, le garder en vie sera déjà un succès !

Elle voulut se lever mais un cri dans le lointain se fit entendre. Comme en réponse, Mike se mit à hurler tandis que son corps était secoué violemment, comme un pantin articulé pris de folie. La femme se jeta sur lui en essayant de l'immobiliser puis supplia les pokémon présents :

\- Aidez-moi bon sang !

Mais Mike s'agitait de plus en plus, poussant des cris inhumains comme en réponse à cette voix lointaine. Sinistrail s'ancra fermement dans la roche et entoura le dresseur de sa chaîne, à deux doigts de la transformation.

\- Bon sang ! Reste avec nous Mike ! Je t'en prie !

\- **Rrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr !**

\- Polly ! Essaye de le calmer, on va se retrouver avec une calamité enragée !

Hésitante elle s'approcha de la tête de son petit ami puis dit à son oreille :

\- Je t'en prie, chéri, reste avec nous ! Je t'aime et...

\- **RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais ça ne fonctionne pas ! S'exclama Cynthia, ballotée par les mouvements du dresseur sur la plage de galets.

\- Mais je...

\- Essaye autre chose ! Il doit rester avec nous !

Polly se concentra et prenant son courage à deux mains elle confia au garçon :

\- En rentrant du huitième badge, je me suis fâchée avec Cynthia parce que Wiebke voulait que tu devienne Ranger. Je ne voulais pas parce que j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te voir avec cet uniforme que j'ai craint pendant tout ce temps. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te voir brandir un fouet et de le faire claquer en donnant des ordres. Je suis terrifiée que quelqu'un t'influence parce que je ne supporterais pas de te voir devenir ce que j'ai toujours redouté. Je suis terrifiée parce que je ne veux pas devenir un banal outil qui te servira dans la vie de tous les jours. Je suis terrifiée parce que ton meilleur ami d'enfance est devenu un monstre sadique et j'en fait parfois des cauchemars. Je suis terrifiée parce que je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Je suis terrifiée parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Sans toi il n'y a plus rien, alors je t'en supplie, reste parmi vous, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne nous laisse pas tomber, je t'en conjure !

Mike toussa faiblement en clignant des yeux. Le calme était revenu et il avait cessé de se battre. D'une voix faible et avec un sourire douloureux, il murmura :

\- T-tout ce que... Je veux... hein...

Elle serra son petit ami qui geignit de douleur tandis que Cynthia restait ébahie par l'accalmie soudaine du garçon. Deux Leuphorie débarquèrent avec un brancard et Mike fut placé dessus. Ossatueur, Moyade, Exagide, Tutankafer et Ectoplasma aiderent à soulever le blessé puis ils se rendirent dans une infirmerie improvisée à l'hôtel Hano Hano. Kahili regarda avec stupéfaction le dresseur comateux et le fit placer en repos.

Tous les pokémon du dresseur furent rappellé sauf Ectoplasma et Tutankafer. Elles resterent assises près du dresseur, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Mais la maître de Sinnoh reparut bientôt, l'air préoccupé.

\- Bien, j'ai mandaté un petit avion-cargo privé, on va le ramener à Sinnoh et tenter de trouver la personne susceptible de l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous indique que cette personne va pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour nous aider ?!

\- Mon instinct me dit que c'est la solution pour lui.

\- je vais vous faire confiance, mais j'espère pour vous que ce Shaman ou je ne sais quoi sera vraiment en mesure de nous aider.

\- De toute manière on verra sur place. L'avion arrivera dans une quinzaine d'heures, reposez vous tant que vous le pouvez. J'aurais besoin de vous en pleine forme.

Polly acquiesça d'un signe de main et appuya sur sa Luneball puis disparut laissant Rio seule avec Mike qui dormait en ronflant. Les plus petites plaies semblaient déjà s'être soignées et les plus importantes avaient cessé de saigner. Elle posa ses mains sur celui du garçon en se mettant à pleurer silencieusement. Elle se sentait vide et plus inutile que jamais et c'était une sensation qui la rendait très mal à l'aise.

Finalement elle regagna sa ball aussi mais Exagide apparut en se plaçant devant le dresseur allongé, se positionnant comme une sentinelle silencieuse mais inflexible. Les heures s'écoulèrent, uniquement ponctuées par des visites de Kahili qui ne cessait de fixer Mike comme si il s'agissait d'une chose étonnante et effrayante à la fois. Finalement, la maître de Sinnoh arriva avec deux hommes et à l'aide des pokémon du garçon, ils soulevèrent le dresseur.

Ils fut transporté non loin sur le tarmac et chargé dans un petit avion cargo. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au pilotage tandis que Cynthia sanglait fermement le dresseur à l'arrière. Après avoir terminé elle laissa sortir Polly et Rio qui prirent forme humaine et leur annonça :

\- On le ramène à Sinnoh, c'est un des plus rapides avions disponibles, nous devrions atterrir dans un peu moins de six heures.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Lorsqu'il sera rétabli, vous vous rendrez à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte de votre pokédex. Mais vous devrez y aller seuls.

\- Très bien.

Cynthia se laissa glisser contre la carlingue et se retrouva assise sur le sol métallique en soupirant :

\- Ça sent mauvais tout ça...

\- Mauvais comment ? Demanda Polly ?

\- Il y a des migrations de pokémon sauvages. Ils semblent tous fuir quelque chose.

\- Ça aurait un rapport avec Mike ?

\- Si ce que m'a rapporté Rio est vrai, il semblerait que Mike soit devenu indésirable.

\- J'ai peur Cynthia. J'ai vraiment peur... chuchota Polly, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'essayerais de vous protéger de mon mieux, je vous le promets.

\- J'aimerais tant qu'il ait accepté le traitement de Rochard ! C'était une chance de repartir à zéro et de se débarrasser de cette menace permanente !

\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été mieux. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il a fait un choix, discutable probablement mais c'est son choix et je peux le comprendre.

\- Si il nous aimait vraiment il aurait accepté le traitement. Renifla Polly, découragée.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il vous aime qu'il veut rester comme il est. C'était une décision très courageuse et quelque part une grande preuve d'amour. Si Orion avait fait le même choix que lui, je l'aurais aimé encore plus qu'avant.

La compagne du dresseur resta silencieuse et fixant son petit ami qui dormait à poings fermés. Rio faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas pleurer et la maître de Sinnoh se passa les mains sur le visage, visiblement épuisée.

\- Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer ou vous détendre, on en a encore pour quelques heures.

Polly s'allongea près du dresseur en posant sa tête sur son torse tandis que Rio s'assit en tailleur près de Cynthia. Le ronronnement et les vibrations de l'avion eurent rapidement raison de la fatigue de la jeune fille qui sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla brusquement quelques heures plus tard, envahie par un étrange sentiment qui la prenait aux tripes. Nauséeuse, elle se releva.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda la maître de Sinnoh.

\- Je me sens pas très bien...

\- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre et ça me démange...

\- Mal de l'air ?

\- Pas que je sache...

\- Tu a mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas depuis un moment.

\- Tiens, avale ça.

Elle tendit à la jeune fille une barre de céréales. Au moment où Polly s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, la voix éthérée et androgyne retentit dans l'avion :

" _Tuez l'enfant._ "

Terrifiée, Polly lâcha la barre de céréales et se mit à regarder partout, terrifiée. Cynthia se leva aussi, et mal à l'aise, demanda :

\- J'ai bien entendu ?!

\- **Oh non ! Non non non non non non !** Fit Polly, frisant l'hystérie.

La porte de la cabine de pilotage s'ouvrit et l'un des pilotes demanda :

\- Quelqu'un a parlé ?

\- N-non. Fit Cynthia, inquiète.

\- J'avais cru avoir entendu quelque chose...

\- Aucune idée. Maintenez le cap et...

L'appareil fut brusquement secoué, faisant tomber tous ses passager. Les pilotes s'attachèrent fermement tandis que Cynthia demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

\- Un soucis ?!

\- Non ça devait être un trou d'air. Avec le climat de Sinnoh ça arrive parfois, ne vous...

Une flamme dorée fusa à côté de l'avion pour se perdre dans les nuages.

\- Un trou d'air hein !

\- C'est peut être un pokémon qui nous chasse de son territoire, pas d'inquiétude. On va vérifier.

Un écran descendit devant les pilotes en affichant une vue de l'arrière de l'avion. Cynthia cligna des yeux à trois reprises et devint blanche comme un linge tandis que son pokédex se mettait à sonner :

"Pokémon légendaire non-loin ! Vite scannez le !"

Ho-oh, Lugia, Sulfura, Artikodin et Electhor volaient en formation serrée derrière l'avion et malgré la vitesse de l'engin, les cinq pokémon gagnaient du terrain. La femme agrippa le repose-tête du pilote et serra de toutes ses forces, déchirant le cuir du bout de ses ongles.

\- Bon, on va rester calme. On est presque à Sinnoh, ça va le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à leurs yeux ? Demanda le pilote de gauche.

\- leurs yeux ?

Cynthia s'avança et constata qu'ils avaient les yeux complètement blancs, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réfléchir, un hurlement retentit derrière elle. Polly venait de voir l'écran et elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- **IL VA LE TUER ! ILS LES À ENVOYÉS POUR LE TUER !**

À cet instant, le pilote de droite se leva en prenant un parachute.

\- qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Demanda Cynthia, effarée.

\- Je me casse ! J'ai pas signé pour ça, on est dans un cercueil volant !

\- Attendez !

Il bouscula la femme, ouvrit la porte et sauta de l'engin. Un éclair vint le frapper tandis que Ho-Oh l'engloutissait dans les flammes. Terrorisée, Cynthia referma la porte et prit la place du copilote.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais pousser les moteurs, alors accrochez vous...

\- **POLLY, RIO ! ACCROCHEZ VOUS !** Cria la maître, fixant sa ceinture.

L'appareil se mit à vrombir et à trembler dans un bruit de métal mis à rude épreuve. tandis qu'il commençait à distancer les pokémon à sa poursuite.


	210. Chapitre 210: Survivre

Cynthia scruta l'écran tandis que les pokémon volants étaient distancés. Le pilote soupira de satisfaction mais en face d'eux, une tête géante d'Arceus apparut de nulle part en ouvrant la gueule pour avaler l'avion.

Le pilote poussa un juron et tira sa manette à fond en ordonnant à Cynthia de faire de même. La titanesque mâchoire se referma en frôlant la queue de l'engin qui venait de virer brutalement vers la gauche. Redressant avec difficulté il ajusta l'angle et descendit en direction de Sinnoh.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et une attaque Aeroblast arracha l'aile droite de l'avion qui pencha brutalement en rugissant dans un vacarme d'acier, tremblant de partout tandis que la partie sectionnée chutait vers l'océan en contrebas. Cynthia se rua à l'arrière en se mettant à réfléchir. La seule solution était de faire appel à Togekiss mais avec le poids du dresseur et le sien ainsi que leurs poursuivants, ça serait probablement très difficile. Le garçon était trop lourd pour un parachute et il n'en restait qu'un pour le pilote étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un petit avion cargo.

Une explosion secoua l'engin qui fut allègrement balloté et la carlingue se mit à fondre du côté gauche révélant qu'Ho-Oh venait de regagner du terrain à son tour et que leur avion n'avait désormais plus d'ailes. Polly gifla son compagnon en criant :

\- **On est entrain de tomber ! Trouve une solution ou on va mourir !**

\- Polly attends ! S'exclama Cynthia, je peux toujours...

Mike rappella ses deux compagnes et fit sortir Sinistrail. Cynthia le décrocha puis il se coucha maladroitement dessus.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ?! Tu va te tuer !

\- Je vais essayer de gagner un peu de temps. Prenez le pilote et barrez vous, c'est moi leur cible.

\- Mais tu a perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

\- Faites moi confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

\- Si je dois mourir alors je le ferais en essayant au moins de sauver vos jolies fesses, maître.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Maintenant !

Sinistrail lança des tentacules verdâtres qui détruisirent l'arrière de l'appareil, donnant droit sur Lugia et Ho Oh qui les poursuivaient à vive allure. Mike s'aggripa de toutes ses forces et en poussant de ses deux pieds, Sinistrail glissa sur le sol métallique de l'avion pour être éjectée en plein ciel.

Mike hurla à son pokémon :

\- Vise le cou !

La chaîne s'étira pour s'enrouler autour du cou de Ho-Oh, et l'ancre, emportée par l'inertie décrivit un arc de cercle, venant percuter Lugia de plein fouet. Ce dernier se mit à hurler en tombant, une aile en sang. Visiblement il avait été touché durement. L'ancre pendait maintenant au bout de sa chaîne tandis que l'immense oiseau arc en ciel piaffait de fureur en tentant des figures aériennes pour se débarrasser du poids qui l'entraînait vers une épaisse forêt sombre au pied du Mont Couronné. Mike s'aggripa de toutes ses forces et vit l'avion exploser en vol tandis qu'une silhouette claire fuyait au loin.

" _Tue l'enfant. Tue le._ "

La voix résonnait tandis que le Pokémon volant s'enflammait en hurlant de colère. Mike se cramponna de toutes ses forces puis cria à Sinistrail :

\- **À trois tu décroches ! Un ! De-**

La chaîne se retira et l'ancre chuta droit vers la forêt. Mike se tenait de son mieux et tentait de faire basculer son pokémon pour avoir un angle qui minimiserait un impact brutal. Mais le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et loin dans le ciel Ho-Oh les regardait tomber en criant de frustration. Mike vit vaguement une silhouette immaculée puis en tournant la tête il vit la forêt se rapprocher dangereusement. Déployant ses dernières forces, il fit basculer Sinistrail presque à l'horizontale. Quitte à s'écraser, autant essayer d'atterrir, même en catastrophe.

Le duo entra brutalement en contact avec la cime des arbres et le dresseur manqua de peu de se tuer avec une branche qui le désarçonna. Mike chuta lourdement pour terminer sa course dans une fange vaseuse et gluante qui amortit son choc mais s'insinua partout. Sinistrail continua sa course en pulvérisant quelques résineux puis s'immobilisa en explosant un rocher tandis que le silence retombait. Le dresseur geignit en voulant bouger mais sa jambe gauche avait dû se briser durant sa tentative de survie. Il était épuisé et resta immobile un long moment, essayant de voir si Sinistrail donnait signe de vie mais un silence uniquement rompu par le vent et quelques cris de pokémon sauvages furent les seuls réponses audibles.

Polly sortit de sa ball et libéra les autres pokémon. Inquiète, elle scruta les frondaisons mais il n'y avait aucun signe de leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient visiblement atterri au milieu d'un marais fangeux. Des arbres résineux aux immenses racines formaient une epaisse canopée qui ne laissait passer que peu de lumière. Il y régnait une odeur pestilentielle faisant penser à une puanteur de cadavre en décomposition. Extirpant le pokédex du sac, la compagne du dresseur vit qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une grosse centaine de kilomètres du point sur la carte, en continuant vers l'ouest ils finiraient par tomber sur l'endroit indiqué. Elle voulut déplacer son compagnon mais il désigna sa jambe qu'elle inspecta. La chair était gonflée et plus noire que l'intérieur de Tutankafer. Mais si il ne disait rien, les traits crispés du visage confirmèrent qu'il souffrait.

Il y eut soudain un piaillement effroyable et la tête de Ho-Oh apparut entre les branches juste au dessus d'eux. Polly se rendit compte de l'immensité de l'animal. Il ouvrit le bec et un torrent de flammes se déversa sur le marais humide. La boue se séchait complètement là où le feu atterrit. Moyade visa la tête en tirant avec Ébullition et toucha sa cible mais ne fit que le rendre plus furieux encore.

Donnant de grands coups de bec il tentait de picorer les pokémon comme un Roucoups s'en prendrait à un nid d'Aspicot. Mike leva péniblement la main et traça un cercle autour de lui, formant ainsi une brêche. Il rapella ses pokémon un par un et bascula dans le contre-monde. La dernière vision qu'il eut de Ho-Oh fut un bec immense crachant une gigantesque flamme puis le portail se referma. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur en percutant le sol d'un îlot mais il valait mieux endurer une douleur atroce que de mourir. Il libéra Polly qui sursauta en criant :

\- **MIKE ATTENTION !**

Le garçon tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Giratina. L'immense dragon était étendu de tout son long, baignant dans son sang mais il avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas. Passé l'effroi de la découverte, la jeune fille s'approcha de Giratina et le toucha brièvement sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre réaction. Elle murmura à son petit ami :

\- I-il... il est... mort ?!

\- Aucune... Aïe ! Idée... Bordel ma jambe !

\- Mike ! Si Giratina est mort, alors... alors...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en devenant livide. Mike libéra ses autres pokémon et Rio le soutient pendant qu'il se redressait. Le dresseur contempla le gigantesque pokémon allongé là, sans vie. Claquant des doigts, Exagide se présenta à lui et il dégaina la lame.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'inquiéta sa petite amie, terrorisée.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être certains.

Il posa la pointe de son arme sur la chair écailleuse du pokémon, puis d'un mouvement du poignet, la fit entrer dans la chair. Giratina ouvrit les yeux et hurla si fort qu'ils tombèrent tous à la renverse. Remuant la tête, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son fils. Rio releva son compagnon qui toussa avant de murmurer :

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire défoncer la tête par plus fort que soi, " _papa_ " ?

Le dragon ne répondit rien et souffla par ses naseaux en clignant des yeux. Mike souleva l'épée en ajoutant :

\- Tu te rends compte ? Je pourrais arranger les choses maintenant. Il suffirait que je t'achève ici pour que tout prenne fin. Plus de Giratina, plus de menace, plus de fin du monde. Rien que ta grosse carcasse pourrissante et tous mes problèmes seraient réglés.

Polly se figea en contemplant le garçon. Son regard était résolu et sa poigne était assurée sur la garde de l'épée.

\- _**Alors fais le.**_ Siffla Giratina en avançant péniblement sa tête en la trainant sur le sol.

Mike leva l'arme et sembla légèrement hésiter mais son adversaire mourrant ajouta :

\- _**Rappelle toi simplement de qui tu es et de ce que ça implique lorsque j'exhalerais mon dernier souffle.**_

Le dresseur suspendit son geste tandis que le Pokémon concluait :

\- _**Embrasse ton destin.**_

Mike sembla abattre l'arme mais il la jeta au sol dans un geste rageur avant de crier :

\- J'en ai marre de vos conneries à tous les deux ! Je vais te faire sortir et vous aurez qu'à régler ça en tête à tête !

\- _**Ha ! Hahahahahaha !**_

Giratina avait un rire effroyable qui semblait résonner dans tout le contre-monde.

\- Y'a rien de marrant, il veut juste me tuer ! Tout ça parce que je perturbe soi disant un foutu équilibre !

\- _**Désormais tu connais le vrai visage du créateur.**_

\- Eh bien puisque je suis là, je vais te poser la question à toi.

\- _**Laquelle ?**_

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit que je faisait ici ?**_

\- Que tu avais tenté de détruire le monde et qu'Arceus t'avait banni à cause de ta colère cataclysmique.

Giratina se remit à rire puis vomit du sang avant de répondre :

\- _**Je n'ai rien détruit. Il m'a mis là parce qu'il a eu peur de moi et de mon potentiel. Je ne faisais qu'obéir à ses ordres et il m'a banni ici depuis la nuit des temps.**_

Mike resta silencieux puis murmura à sa petite amie :

\- Il y en a un qui ment mais je ne suis pas convaincu que ça se soit passé comme dans les livres...

\- Tu va pas le libérer quand même ?!

\- Non. Ho-oh a du s'en aller après qu'on ai disparu, je pense qu'on pourrait revenir là où on est partis.

\- Et Giratina ?!

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit si mauvais que ça.

\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de te débarrasser de lui !

\- Tu l'a entendu ?

\- À quel moment ?

\- " _Embrasse ton destin_ ".

\- Ça signifie quoi d'après toi ?

\- Si je l'élimine et que je me retrouve titulaire de cet endroit sans pouvoir jamais ressortir on fait quoi, hein ?

\- Mais...

\- Le tuer risquerait de soit déclencher la fin du monde, soit de me coincer ici pour toujours. Et même si vous restez, je vais devenir dingue au bout d'un moment.

Polly plissa les yeux et fixa le dragon blessé de son oeil valide puis répondit :

\- Bien, mais alors on se barre d'ici avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Dans son état je doute qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Se prendre une raclée pareille ça calme.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Tu oublie un détail.

\- Ah oui, et lequel ?!

\- C'est lui qui est intervenu pour m'enlever à Arceus. Je suis certain qu'il a voulu sauver sa seule option de sortie mais il a risqué sa peau pour moi et je ne peux pas complétement l'ignorer, alors on va le laisser là et reprendre notre chemin.

Polly croisa les bras tandis que le dresseur formait un petit portail donnant sur l'endroit qu'ils avaient quittés. Il faisait nuit noire mais Mike reconnut l'endroit exact de leur fuite. Polly s'avança vers Giratina et lui flanqua un énorme coup de pied dans la plaie faite par l'arme d'Exagide. Giratina hurla de douleur et elle siffla :

\- Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai tenu l'épée.

Elle flanqua un deuxième coup de pied en ajoutant :

\- Et ça c'est pour toutes les fois où tu t'en es pris à lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à remettre un coup mais Mike la tira en arrière.

\- Ça suffit Polly. Tu ne gagnera rien à faire ça.

\- Mais !

\- J'ai dit ça suffit.

Elle se tourna vers le dragon et fit une grimace en tirant la langue puis articula sur ses lèvres :

" _connard_ "

Puis Mike et ses pokémon disparurent dans le portail qui se referma derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre mais la puanteur du marécage boueux leur fit presque regretter d'avoir quitté le contre-monde. Mike se laissa tomber, épuisé par la douleur à sa jambe. Il vérifia la position sur le pokédex et soupira en voyant la distance.

\- Je pourrais pas marcher jusque là-bas, Polly.

\- On va essayer de trouver une solution.

Rio reprit sa forme naturelle et s'allongea dans l'eau en faisant disparaître son couvercle. Mike se hissa dedans en contemplant le décor fangeux couvert de boue et de vase.

\- Même en utilisant Sinistrail pour me déplacer, elle est trop grande pour circuler ici.

\- Peut-etre mais si on doit attendre le jour pour se déplacer, on est pas rendus.

\- Suffit de demander !

Ossatueur apparut tandis que le dresseur lui demanda d'éclairer le chemin. Il enflamma l'extrémité de son arme qu'il tendit en avant puis s'assit sur le rebord du sarcophage. Mike fit appel à Exagide et se servit de la lame comme d'une pagaie. L'embarcation hétéroclite se mit lentement à avancer. Ils naviguèrent de leur mieux pendant presque quatre heures. Même si l'ambiance était calme, une certaine tension était palpable dans l'air, car même respirer était devenu gênant. L'humidité collait à la peau, traversait les habits. Par moment des choses sautaient dans l'eau ou disparaissaient dans des terriers, apeurés. Mike scrutait les ténèbres à la recherche d'un signe de vie ou d'activité humaine mais plus ils avançaient plus la région semblait sauvage. Quelques rares pokémon furent aperçus, notamment une horde de Maraîste bornés qui bloquait le passage.

Après les quatre heures de navigation, ils mirent pied à terre et Mike démarra un feu tandis qu'Exagide et Moyade montaient la garde. Polly et Rio vinrent se blottir contre lui dans le froid humide du Marais. Mais alors que le groupe commençait à s'endormir, c'est là qu'ils entendirent au loin un battement régulier. Des tambours étaient battus. Et d'aussi loin que Polly se souvienne de sa vie en arène illégale, les tambours étaient soient utilisés pour annoncer un combat, soit pour passer un message, donc dans les deux cas il fallait désormais rester sur le qui-vive.

Ils parvinrent quand même à dormir un peu et au matin, les tambours avaient cessé. L'embarcation se remit à l'eau et leur périple marcageux reprit.

Il régnait dans cet endroit une ambiance dégoutante et visqueuse. Une odeur pestilentielle de viande en décomposition se faisait sentir partout, venant imprégner habits et fourrure. Et alors qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus, des silhouettes dans l'ombre bougeaient à leur passage. À plusieurs moments, Polly fut convaincue d'apercevoir furtivement des bras et des jambes humains. Elle savait que les humains et les pokémon avaient chacun leur gamme vocale reconnaissable mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'elle entendait des pokémon mais ce qu'elle voyait se faufiler et s'échapper ne l'était pas.

Elle tendit le bras pour saisir une racine afin de dévier l'embarcation, mais elle manqua de peu de tomber dans la vase épaisse et suintante. Ossatueur la retint de justesse alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

\- Y'avait une racine !

\- Hein ? Fit son petit ami étonné.

\- Y'avait une énorme racine et on fonçait dessus ! J'ai voulu l'attraper pour nous dévier !

\- La seule racine que je vois est plus loin que ça.

\- Je te jure qu'elle était là ! Je pouvais la toucher !

Mike cligna des yeux de façon dubitative mais ne répondit rien. Il continua de ramer lentement en fixant le point du pokédex de temps à autres. À présent lui aussi voyait et entendait une étrange faune glisser, ramper, siffler et cliqueter dans l'ombre des étranges arbres suintants d'un mélange de résine et de mousse. Mais alors que la faible lumière ambiante commençait à décliner, Mike immobilisa l'embarcation au bord d'un îlot qui dépassait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa compagne, inquiète.

\- Regarde un peu vers la gauche en haut de la pente.

Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha légèrement puis ne put se retenir de s'exclamer :

\- Une construction en pierre !

\- Exact. Et si j'en crois le pokédex on est à des centaines de Kilomètres du premier patelin trouvable dans le coin.

\- Qui construirait ici ?! Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?!

\- J'en doute. Il y a probablement eu quelqu'un. Un jour. J'aimerais voir ça de plus près.

Le sarcophage s'immobilisa lentement dans un bruit dégoutant de limon remué et Mike fit signe à Ossatueur de s'approcher pour grimper la petite colline.


	211. Chapitre 211: Dégoût

Polly suivit son compagnon et ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être des ruines. Les murs érodés par l'humidité et le temps étaient composés d'une roche noire et d'où perlait un suintement verdâtre et nauséabond. Des récipients rudimentaires en terre cuite et brisés reposaient dans la mousse molle qui composait le sol. Chaque pas donnait une impression de marcher dans quelque chose entrain de se liquéfier. L'odeur qui régnait ici était pire encore que celle du marécage en contrebas. Mike tendit un bras pour toucher le mur puis sursauta :

\- Bordel !

Polly se jeta sur lui en s'agrippant à sa tunique d'un air inquiet :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Polly, touche le mur.

\- Tu es certain que...

\- Touche le mur.

Elle tendit son bras à son tour et toucha la pierre du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Je vois la pierre, elle est creuse...

\- Maintenant concentre toi et essaye de me dire ce que tu sens avec tes doigts.

Polly ferma les yeux et retira brusquement sa main en les rouvrant, puis, interloquée elle chuchota :

\- Mes doigts me disent que la pierre est bombée !

\- Tes yeux voient du creux et tes doigts sentent du plein.

\- Mais... C'est impossible !

\- C'est aussi ce que j'aurais dit il y a deux heures, mais cet endroit est d'une bizarrerie qui semble défier la logique.

\- Viens Mike, on s'en va !

\- C'est quand même étrange. Des restes de civilisation ici dans un endroit puant et isolé, je vois mal l'intérêt.

\- On pourra en parler autant que tu veux une fois qu'on sera très loin d'ici, d'accord ?!

Mais son petit ami poursuivit, visiblement fasciné :

\- Regarde, il y a de la vaisselle brisée, elle est super rudimentaire, on dirait ce qu'on avait vu avec l'école sur l'ancien temps, quand les premiers hommes et les premiers pokémon sont apparus...

Sa compagne se raidit en écarquillant les yeux et Mike se jeta sur elle pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche en se mettant juste derrière elle. Une créature vaguement humanoïde et difforme se tenait là à quelques centimètres de Polly. Sa chair était blanche et flasque. Si un bras était bien humain, l'autre ne l'était pas. Dans ses yeux brillait une étrange lueur, presque malsaine. La créature renifla longuement le pokémon tandis que Mike murmurait à sa compagne ainsi qu'à Ossatueur :

\- Pas. Un. Geste.

Mike frissonna en repensant aux jeunes filles hybrides de Cimetronelle et campa fermement sur sa jambe valide, prêt à agir au moindre signe. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris des gènes pokémon et des gènes humains avant de les mixer dans une machine et que cette chose aurait été le résultat. Les narines du dresseur confirmèrent que l'odeur pestilentielle ne venait pas des ruines mais plutôt de ses habitants car il sentit rapidement plusieurs présences autour d'eux.  
Mike se demanda si ils tentaient de couper leur possible retraite vers l'embarcation mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il ne sentait aucune animosité. Ou alors ces choses étaient habituées à attirer des proies insouciantes. Il fit très lentement reculer sa compagne en murmurant d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire la plus paisible et la plus douce possible :

\- Douuuuucement. Leeeeennnnntement. On va partir calmement, on reste tranquilles. Pas de geste brusque, pas de cri. Pour le moment ils nous observent alors on va s'éloigner en douceur...

Des paires d'yeux brillants au sommet des monticules de ruines lui donnèrent raison quant à la présence de multiple spécimens. Toujours la main plaquée sur la bouche de sa compagne, il ne quittait pas la chose des yeux tout en reculant maladroitement. Il souffla à l'oreille de sa compagne :

\- Si on quitte leur territoire je pense qu'ils nous laisserons tranquilles, alors ne les fixe pas dans les yeux et quand je vais retirer ma main tu ne criera pas ni ne parlera, d'accord ?

Elle approuva d'un mouvement de tête terrifié puis il retira la main et le couple marcha à reculons tandis qu'Ossatueur avançait vers l'embarcation pour s'y installer. La chose ne bougea pas mais ne quittait pas le couple du regard pour autant. Se saisissant d'une épaisse branche noueuse, Mike recula en sautillant, sa jambe lui faisant trop mal pour s'appuyer dessus. Parvenu au sarcophage, il s'assit lentement et péniblement dedans puis reprenant Exagide, il se mit à pagayer vigoureusement tandis que Polly reprenait sa forme naturelle.

La créature dégénérée s'accroupit en levant son bras inhumain et poussa un cri effroyable dans leur direction. Dans les arbres il y eut un remue-ménage conséquent et c'était comme si la voûte de branches au dessus d'eux se mettait à grouiller de vie dans un chuintement effroyable.

\- Oh non Mike, je crois qu'on est tombés sur une colonie de ces trucs, tirons nous d'ici !

\- Tu veux vraiment aller retrouver Arceus et Ho-Oh ? Parce que je suis pas convaincu que ce soit mieux qu'ici. Si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y toute seule. On est plus qu'à une grosse trentaine de kilomètres de l'endroit où on est censés se rendre, et monstres ou pas, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Polly ne répondit rien et se roula en boule dans le sarcophage, vraiment mal à l'aise et horrifiée par ce qui les entourait. Mike leva subitement les bras et cria à plein poumons :

\- **NOUS VENONS EN PAIX !**

Des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures mutantes rampèrent, marchèrent ou nagèrent près d'eux et bientôt c'était une foule grotesque et d'une immonde puanteur qui les entourait. Le dresseur commença à regretter son action lorsque l'un d'eux immobilisa l'embarcation dans la vase de marais. Désignant l'Ectoplasma du doigt, la chose se mit à parler d'une voix horrible, comme un pokémon tentant d'imiter un humain :

\- _Quoi ça ?!_

\- C'est... C'est ma petite amie, elle s'appelle Polly.

\- _Po...llyyyyyy..._

Ectoplasma se redressa terrifiée, le souvenir de la chose de l'hôpital venait de ressurgir. Apercevant qu'elle frôlait la crise de panique, Mike présenta ses mains vides :

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je cherche quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose.

\- _Quoi chercher ?!_ Répondit la chose, visiblement curieuse.

\- Un, euh, Shaman. Quelqu'un pour apprendre.

\- _Apprendre ça quoi ?!_

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais si il n'y a rien je vous promets que je m'en irais sans faire d'histoires. Je ne parlerais pas non plus de vous.

Une chose s'avança sur une branche, suspendue à l'envers. À la lueur de la flamme de la masse d'os de son pokémon, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange abominable entre un humain et un nosferalto. Et à en juger par les deux étranges poches suspendues sous le menton, il devait s'agir là d'une femelle. Faisant appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas vomir ni même paraître dégoûté, il baissa lentement les mains.

Polly ne bougeait plus au point que son petit ami se demandait si elle retenait sa respiration. Il y eut un gargouillis juste à côté du sarcophage et un effroyable mix entre une Limonde avec des bras et des jambes humains se mit à flotter à la surface de l'eau en couinant bizarrement. Lorsqu'il regarda tout autour de lui, le dresseur fut saisi d'une étrange sensation teintée de malaise. Dans un souffle il chuchota à sa compagne :

\- Polly, ce sont des hybrides. Tous.

\- Tu a vu leur nombre ?! C'est insensé !

\- Je me demande si ils ont un chef ou quelque chose du genre...

\- Attends, ne me dit pas que...

\- À mon avis, la chose qu'on cherche est celle qui les gouverne. Enfin, je suppose.

\- Je veux pas voir ça !

\- Je crois qu'on va être obligés...

\- Hein ?!

Les deux créatures dans l'eau se saisirent des rebords du sarcophage et se mirent à le tirer dans la vase épaisse. Dans un réflexe, elle se jeta sur son petit ami en chuchotant :

\- On va se faire bouffer ou tuer, et peut-être dans cet ordre !

\- Reste calme, pour le moment ils n'ont pas l'air hostiles.

Cependant ils avançaient bien plus vite puisque leurs guides connaissaient le terrain. Ils filèrent entre les racines. L'atroce parodie de Nosferalto semblait les suivre en volant de branche en branche. Mais une gigantesque langue fusa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et attrapa la chose. Une énorme bouche se referma sur la proie dans un gargouillis de chair et d'os broyés tandis que la chose grotesque et rose bonbon à qui appartenait la langue semblait se régaler.

Polly se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux, visiblement terrifiée. Ossatueur détourna le regard, visiblement très mal à l'aise lui aussi. En revanche, Mike semblait fasciné par la situation et il ne quitta pas le monstrueux Excelangue du regard aussi longtemps qu'ils passèrent devant. La nuit était complètement tombée lorsque toutes les créatures qui les avaient suivis dans l'eau ou dans les arbres s'arrêterent. Des tambours se mirent à résonner et ce fut la panique dans les rangs. Tous les hybrides désertèrent l'endroit en criant, en hurlant et en caquetant de peur tandis que l'embarcation s'immobilisait dans la vase.

\- Mike, fait demi-tour ! Siffla Polly.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Tu a vu combien ils étaient ?! Ils se sont tous tirés dès qu'il y a eu ce bruit ! Si quelque chose effraie ces monstres, je suis prête à parier que c'est néfaste !

Mike se pencha au-dessus de la vase et demanda à Tutankafer

\- Je rêve ou le sol tremble ?!

\- Je-moi d'accord avec Ami-de-je, sol trembler.

\- Intéressant...

Polly secoua Mike de toutes ses forces :

\- **NON C'EST PAS INTÉRESSANT ! ON VA SE FAIRE TUER !**

\- T'excite pas comme ça, on est intacts que je sache !

\- **BARRONS NOUS D'ICI LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE !**

\- Je refuse. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me barrer maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que... Fluchgeist, avance un peu s'il te plaît !

Polly tira sa Luneball de la poche du garçon et s'y réfugia. Mike soupira :

\- On fait la fière avec une méga-evolution mais au premier truc un peu flippant on se tire, bravo le courage. Au mois Feuergeist n'a pas...

Ossatueur se tourna et le dresseur vit qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres tandis qu'il le fixait d'un oeil apeuré.

\- Bon, j'ai rien dit. Augmente la puissance de ta flamme s'il te plaît.

Le pokémon obtempéra et la lueur révéla un immense bloc de pierre noire et suintante. Mike se redressa péniblement en plissant les yeux et regarda aussi loin qu'il lui était possible de voir. Ébahi il murmura :

\- Polly, c'est le montant d'une porte !

Elle apparut, terrifiée en demandant :

\- Q-quoi ?!

\- Regarde les pierres comme elles sont empilées !

\- Et alors ?!

\- C'est le montant d'une porte !

\- U-une porte ?! Mais je vois pas de porte !

\- Lève la tête.

En suivant les pierres, à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, il y avait un gond gigantesque et monumental.

\- M-m-m-m-mais !

\- Le mur à gauche n'est pas un mur, c'est une porte.

\- **TU A VU LA TAILLE DE LA PORTE ?!**

\- C'est impressionnant...

\- Mike, un truc de cette taille ferait passer Giratina pour une décoration de rebord de fenêtre !

\- Pourtant on est à deux kilomètres du point sur la carte. Fit le garçon en levant le pokédex.

\- Tu plaisante hein ?! C'est une de tes blagues merdiques et tu essaye de me faire marcher hein ?!

\- Non Polly.

\- **MAIS BORDEL, CETTE PORTE ÇA VEUT DIRE "ATTENTION TRUC GIGANTESQUE ENFERMÉ, NE PAS OUVRIR" QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS ?!**

Mike la fixa dans les yeux et elle revit le regard qu'il avait le jour du combat contre Kiméra, il annonça calmement :

\- Il y a quelque chose derrière cette porte et j'irais voir ce que c'est. Je me fiche que vous ayez peur ou que ça ne vous plaise pas, mais moi j'irais. Alors si tu veux, reste ici avec les autres.

\- Non je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !

\- Si Polly, je vais le faire.

Il se hissa hors de la barque et avança dans l'épaisseur couche boueuse et dégoûtante, s'appuyant sur son bâton pour avancer comme avec une béquille. De sa main il suivait la pierre noire et tiède en espérant trouver un indice d'ouverture ou quoi que ce soit qui indique le contour opposé de la porte. Il s'avança pendant presque une vingtaine de minutes puis s'adressa à Feuergeist qui le suivait.

\- Attends. Recule un peu ?

\- Ossa ?

\- Recule un peu et tiens ta flamme dressée...

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et la lumière vacilla.

\- Aha ! Il y a de l'air qui passe !

Il appella Exagide et Moyade, puis avec l'aide d'Ossatueur, ils poussèrent tous les quatre sur la porte mais elle resta immobile. Le dresseur pesta à cause de sa jambe mais aussi fort que ses pokémon puissent pousser, rien ne se mettait en mouvement. Polly lança depuis l'embarcation :

\- Bon ben tant pis, demi-tour ! Allez hop, tout le monde à bord !

Mike fit la grimace puis laissa tomber son front contre la pierre en soupirant :

\- " _J'y suis allée mais j'ai rien vu_ ", mes fesses oui, Cynthia a eu les chocottes et elle y est pas allée. Je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ? Creuser un tunnel ? Percer un mur ?

Au moment où il retirait sa tête, il y eut un bruit sourd et la titanesque porte se mit à gronder. Le sol tremblait et les arbres semblaient gémir sous l'effort du terrain qui bougeait jusqu'au plus profond de la terre. Le dresseur vit l'imposant vantail de pierre se mettre à bouger. Tous ses pokémon se jetèrent dans le sarcophage tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul. La porte s'immobilisa pour à peine laisser passer un humain. Mike regarda ses pokémon serrés les uns contre les autres dans le sarcophage qui faisaient non de la tête. Mais lorsqu'il refit face à l'ouverture, la tête d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs dépassait en le regardant d'un sourire niais. Mike cligna des yeux en se demandant si il rêvait, mais la bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit en criant :

\- **MAMAN ! ON A DE LA VISITE !**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Merci HPL._


	212. Chapitre 212: Genèse

Mike resta abasourdi pendant un long moment face à ce garçon au sourire béat. Reprenant ses esprits, il demanda :

\- M-maman ?!

\- Bah oui. C'est chez ma maman ici !

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Et les... Et en plus...

Les questions se bousculaient tellement que le dresseur en perdit le fil de la conversation. Jetant un regard à ses pokémon il vit qu'ils étaient aussi surpris que lui. Cependant son interlocuteur s'impatienta :

\- Si tu veux rentrer avec tes copains dépêche toi, sinon les dégénérés vont rappliquer et maman va encore se fâcher !

\- Se... fâcher ?

\- Elle dit toujours qu'ils salissent tout et qu'ils niquent dans tous les coins alors faut nettoyer les oeufs et brûler les cadavres.

Mike écarquilla les yeux face à la réponse banale et désinvolte du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier se fit plus pressant encore :

\- Bon tu te décide, face de caillou ?!

\- Hé ! Euh ouais, j'arrive.

Il fit signe à ses pokémon et ils approchèrent tous non sans méfiance. Son interlocuteur sembla ébahi par Tutankafer.

\- Ça alors, tu te sers d'un de tes pokémon comme d'une barque ! C'est dingue ! Allez dépêche, que je te présente à maman !

Ils entrèrent par l'ouverture et le jeune garçon tira la porte qui se referma dans un lourd claquement. Enthousiaste, leur guide annonça :

\- Maman est pas habituée aux invités alors soyez pas trop durs avec elle. En plus elle viens de se réveiller de sa sieste alors elle est un peu lente au démarrage, faudra être patients.

\- Euh... D'accord. Répondit Mike, suspicieux.

Le cadre tranchait énormément avec celui du marais obscur et désolé. Tout ici n'était que mousse verte claire et feuillage lumineux. Une douce ambiance se faisait sentir et un calme impressionnant y régnait, brisé uniquement par le clapotis d'une source et le vent dans les branches, loin au dessus des têtes. L'adolescent entraîna Mike par la main et ils se retrouvèrent face à deux autres adolescents. L'un avait un visage maussade et était habillé de brun tandis que sa tignasse était d'un brun plus foncé. Le second portait une étrange combinaison noire et grise avec des cheveux couleur argent foncé.

\- Ce sont mes deux frères ! Fit celui qui leur avait ouvert.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup...

\- Ils payent pas de mine mais ils sont sympa ! Je crois que maman s'est rendormie, ça vous dit de venir jouer avec nous ?

\- Ben euh, je... En fait je suis venu pour...

\- Oh allez, rien que cinq minutes !

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent vers une ouverture dans la roche ou étaient tendues des peaux raccomodées en une sorte de toile plate monumentale. En sautant dessus avec le vide dessous, ça faisait un bruit très fort et retentissant au point que tout le monde dût se boucher les oreilles. En voyant ça les trois garçons s'interrompirent en demandant :

\- Vous aimez pas sauter ?

\- Si, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de bruit...

Polly chuchota :

\- C'était pas des tambours mais trois momes qui jouaient !

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

\- Facile de dire ça maintenant !

Il y eut un fracas lointain et une voix féminine poussa un juron puis quelques instants après, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années habillée d'une étrange combinaison blanche tachée de noir avec des boutons colorés sur la poitrine s'avança vers eux d'une démarche un peu lente. Ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs et elle portait un châle visiblement constitué de mousse sur ses épaules.

\- Bonjour. Fit-elle, d'une voix morne et plate.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike et je viens de Kanto, je suis venu ici parce qu'une amie m'a parlé d'un chaman qui vivrait ici en disant qu'il pourrait m'aider alors je suis venu chercher de l'aide parce que je...

\- Et vous êtes qui ? Demanda t-elle, atone.

\- Mais je viens de vous le dire !

\- Vous parlez trop vite...

Mike inspira profondément avant de lâcher un profond soupir puis articula clairement :

\- **Je. m'appelle. Mike !**

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas sourde !

\- Mais vous venez de dire que...

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous appellez ?

Mike leva les bras en direction de la cime des arbres et chuchota :

\- Génial. Juste génial. Elle est complètement à la masse. Fantastique.

\- Alors ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Moi Mike. Eux pokémon. Articula t'il lentement.

\- Vous pouvez parler plus vite et plus clairement ? Je comprends rien ! Dit-elle, visiblement plus éveillée qu'avant.

Mike était sur le point de perdre patience lorsque Polly intervint :

\- Mike est dresseur. Malheureusement il a quelques petits problèmes particuliers et on nous a dit qu'on pourrait trouver de l'aide juste ici.

\- Hm. Et tu es qui toi ?

\- Je suis sa petite amie. Fit Polly, non sans une certaine pointe de fierté.

La femme saisit le poignet de Polly qui reprit brusquement sa forme naturelle. Surprise, l'Ectoplasma resta figée tandis que la femme faisait un signe du menton au garçon :

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm. Polymorphe. Je n'aime pas les menteurs. Qui d'autre peut faire pareil ?

Tutankafer se transforma en Rio d'un regard gêné.

\- Et de deux. Ça commence bien. Les enfants qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit sur les étrangers ?! Dit-elle en regardant les trois adolescents.

\- Il voulait rentrer maman !

\- On n'ouvre pas aux inconnus !

\- Mais !

\- **PAS DE "MAIS !"**

La voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un éboulement en montagne. Une présence imposante se fit sentir puis la sensation disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. La femme s'approcha et saisissant la mâchoire du dresseur elle plissa les yeux en murmurant :

\- J'ai déjà vu ces yeux quelque part...

\- Eh bien en fait, il n'est pas tout à fait...

La femme écarquilla soudainement les yeux et flanqua un coup de poing magistral au dresseur qui fit un vol plané d'une trentaine de mètres avant d'atterrir dans des buissons. Elle tonna d'une voix furieuse :

\- **TOI ! TU A FINALEMENT RÉUSSI À SORTIR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FAIRE ICI ?! TE VENGER ?!**

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Polly en voulant dissiper le malentendu.

\- Silence.

La vieille femme marcha vers Mike et le souleva sans le moindre effort en dépit de sa masse, il était livide et mal en point.

\- Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux n'importe où. Sortir est une chose, mentir sur ta présence en est une autre ! Je n'y suis pour rien alors laisse nous tranquille !

Elle jeta le dresseur au sol et s'apprêtait à lui écraser la tête sous son pied lorsque Exagide vint s'interposer entre le pied et le garçon avec sa technique Bouclier Royal. À la stupéfaction de Polly, la barrière physique sembla se fissurer sous la pression. Polly tira une Ball'ombre qui fusa en traversant sa cible.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

La femme retira son pied en jurant puis elle secoua Mike de toutes ses forces au point qu'il perdit conscience. Polly fit un signe à tous les pokémon qui encerclèrent les trois adolescents qui fixaient la scène, médusés.

\- Touchez-le encore une fois et c'est sur eux que je tire. Annonça la compagne du dresseur, déterminée.

\- Les enfants ! Espèce de salopard, tu a trouvé des recrues pour faire ton sale boulot ! Rugit la femme âgée en direction du garçon inconscient.

\- **MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS LUI !** Hurla Polly, excédée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de vous expliquer depuis le départ !

\- Très bien, je vous écoute mais vous laissez les enfants tranquilles !

\- C'est de bonne guerre.

Les trois garçons filèrent se réfugier derrière leur mère qui soupira puis d'un simple geste du poignet souleva Mike comme si il s'agissait d'une brindille. Elle le renifla puis soupira :

\- Maintenant barrez vous.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Polly, choquée.

\- J'ai dis : barrez vous.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que...

\- J'ai menti. Comme vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui ?!

\- J'en veux pas, reprenez ce connard.

\- Maman ! Gros mot ! Couina le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

\- Oh toi ça va hein !

Elle jeta Mike sur le groupe de ses pokémon qui tomba à la renverse sous la force du lancer. Le sac du dresseur se mit à faire du bruit, le pokédex venait de redémarrer. Une petite voix électronique se fit entendre :

\- _Alerte ! Pokémon légendaire proche !_

La compagne du dresseur se précipita sur le sac tandis que la femme plissait les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Polly tira le pokédex qui sonna quatre fois. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reculant légèrement puis elle murmura :

\- On l'embarque et on se tire. Vite.

\- Mais Ami-de-je faire chemin... Protesta Rio.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? Demanda la femme.

\- Quel truc ?! mentit Polly, nerveuse.

\- Le machin rouge que tu a dans les mains, là.

\- U-un pokédex !

\- À quoi ça sert ?

\- À prendre des photos de pokémon.

\- Pourquoi ça a sonné ?

\- C-c'est parce que...

L'un des adolescents s'approcha en douce et le subtilisa à Polly.

\- Maman, maman ! Regarde je l'ai chipé à la boule de poils !

La femme s'en saisit en le reniflant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lecher et fit la grimace. Rio murmura à son amie :

\- Dame-blanche folle ?!

\- Si le pokédex dit vrai, elle pourra nous casser la tête en levant le petit doigt, alors dès qu'elle nous le rends, on se tire en vitesse !

L'un des garçons appuya maladroitement dessus et la carte s'afficha avec le point clignotant. La femme rapprocha l'écran de ses yeux en grognant tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blancs demandait :

\- Maman tu a vu, c'est...

\- Silence. Hé, vous ! Qui vous a marqué cette carte ?!

\- J-je... C'est un marqueur, on nous a dit qu'à cet endroit quelqu'un pourrait aider mon pe... Mike.

\- Ton quoi ?!

\- Mon petit ami... Fit Polly, nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Alors l'autre question c'est qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement !

\- On n'en sait rien, on a juste suivi ce repère et...

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour l'eau ?

\- L-l'eau ? Quelle eau ?!

\- Si le crétin étalé au sol n'est pas celui à qui je pense, c'est qui ?

\- C'est son père.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Giratina est le père de Mike.

\- Impossible ! Il est banni dans l'autre monde !

\- C'est une longue histoire mais pour la faire courte, sa mère a eu Mike qui a vécu une vie normale jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dresseur et depuis que sa vraie nature s'est réveillée, il a... Quelques petits problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelle " _problèmes_ ", petite ?

\- Il perds contrôle de lui-même et il a tendance à vouloir tuer.

\- Ça doit pas être bien grave, rien qu'une bonne fessée ne puisse corriger.

Instinctivement, le garçon aux cheveux gris foncés porta les mains à son arrière train en reculant. Polly répondit :

\- Sauf qu'il a la force et la forme de son père et qu'avec le temps il deviens de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus agressif.

\- Eh bien donnez lui une leçon !

\- Arceus en a après lui.

\- Voyez vous ça. Et quelle preuve pouvez vous avancer ?

\- " _L'équilibre est rompu, tuez l'enfant._ "

À ces mots la femme sursauta au point de manquer de peu de tomber. Subitement le visage grave elle répondit :

\- Ça date de quand ?!

\- De quelques jours. Il a envoyé Lugia et Ho-Oh après nous.

\- L'équilibre est rompu... C'était quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais imaginé...

\- Qui ça, " _nous_ " ?! Demanda la compagne du dresseur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez précisément de moi ? Coupa la femme en ignorant la question posée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. On veut juste quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui puisse le soigner ou au moins l'aider.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut soigner. C'est immuable. La nature a horreur du vide. Je l'avais averti qu'un jour il sortirait ou arriverait à avoir une descendance ! Et je suppose que Giratina est au courant du gamin ?!

\- Évidemment, il a tenté de se servir de lui comme d'une clé.

\- Une clé ?

\- Mike est capable de créer des brèches de taille variable. Ça suffirait pour que Giratina puisse sortir mais il a toujours lutté.

\- Giratina et son fils, tous deux dans notre monde, si ils travaillaient ensembles, ce serait une calamité pour toute la création ! Fit la vieille femme, visiblement paniquée.

\- À priori son père ne le voit que comme une clé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire de miracle mais pour le salut de la planète, il vaudrait mieux que je fasse tout mon possible.

\- " _Le salut de la planète_ " ?! Répéta Polly, éberluée.

\- Petite, tu ne réalise pas que si l'équilibre est rompu, ça va faire basculer le monde !

\- Mais quel équilibre ?!

\- Suivez-moi. Les enfants, ramassez le gamin et fermez la marche.

Le groupe se dirigea vers un immense mur peint de fresques. Tout en haut, un oeuf bicolore gris et or se situait dans une immense peinture noire. La femme prit une voix grave et rauque en racontant :

\- À l'origine il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait qu'un noyau. L'oeuf originel. Cet oeuf s'est brisé et deux êtres sont apparus.

\- Deux ?! Fit Polly, sidérée.

\- L'un était Arceus, l'autre était Giratina.

La compagne du dresseur se figea, mortifiée, à l'idée de l'implication. Mais la femme continua son récit.

\- Cependant le chaos n'était encore rien. Le duo créa les pokémon du temps et de l'espace. Puis la matière prit forme. La terre fut formée. Brute, imparfaite, dénuée de toute notion logique. Les trois pokémon Esprits furent dotés de la sagesse, de la connaissance et de l'intelligence, qu'ils transmirent dans les choses vivantes. Les pokémon et les humains s'éveillèrent à la vie. Pour leur donner une notion d'existence, d'autres pokémon reçurent des dons formidables. Et lorsque tout fut attribué, il créa Mew qui engendra toute la diversité aux pokémon mineurs qui se firent nombreux et variés, vivant sous l'égide des pokémons plus puissants. Et ainsi la création toute entière prit place dans un cycle autonome.

\- Mais tout allait bien ! Où est le problème ?!

\- Arceus se rendit rapidement compte que Giratina n'était pas satisfait de la création. Il voulait plus de pouvoir et plus de dominance. Il a asservi le temps et l'espace afin de tenter de créer un second monde, mais sans les pouvoirs de son frère, ses créations n'étaient qu'une ébauche et c'est un monde sans existence qui apparut. Dénué d'émotions, et de notions de temps ou d'espace. Pour le punir, Arceus bannit Giratina dans ce monde qu'il avait créé pour l'éternité. Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que nous lui avons tenu tête.

\- Mais c'est qui ce " _nous_ " ?! S'énerva Polly.

\- Arceus, Dialga, Palkia et Moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- C'est nous qui avons banni Giratina sur décision d'Arceus.

\- Ça a du être terrible...

\- Vous vous tenez à l'endroit même où il s'est battu pour rester dans notre monde. Le combat a été si brutal que le temps et l'espace ont été déformés, ce lieu est hors du temps et de l'espace au sens conventionnel. Le marécage autour est imprégné d'énergie résiduelle de ce combat, et ça semble faire instinctivement peur aux humains et aux pokémon.

\- Ce qu'il y a la dehors est un peu des deux... Fit la jeune fille, la gorge serrée en repensant à la colonie d'hybrides.

\- C'est le seul endroit où personne ne vient les embêter, avec le temps c'est devenu une sorte de sanctuaire et les indésirables sont abandonnés ici.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes ici vous ?

\- Arceus m'a demandé de surveiller l'endroit. Il nous a donné la possibilité de prendre la forme d'humains pour pouvoir nous mêler au commun des mortels afin d'observer. Je préfère rester ici en étant au calme et en paix avec mes enfants.

Polly s'immobilisa devant la fresque en songeant à deux Giratina furieux entrain de ravager la planète. Elle demanda :

\- Alors vous pourriez aider Mike ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ça dépendra de lui.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos, nous en reparlerons tranquillement plus tard. Mais il faut intervenir pour préserver l'équilibre.

\- Mais il n'y aurait pas moyen de préserver cet équilibre de façon simple et rapide ?!

\- Si je tuais ton " _petit ami_ ", le problème serait réglé en une seconde.

Polly devint livide face au ton employé dans cette menace à peine dissimulée. Elle estima que pour le bien de son compagnon il valait mieux se montrer agréable et conciliante. Étudiant les dessins elle demanda :

\- Dans les premiers pokémon gratifiés de dons, je vois Xernéas et Yveltal, décrits comme la vie et la mort, pourtant Giratina semble s'occuper de ça, alors je ne comprends pas très bien...

\- Qui vous a parlé de Vie et de Mort ?!

\- Eh bien c'est ce que disent tous les livres et le pokédex...

\- Ah les humains, incapable de raconter des choses sans déformer la vérité. Xernéas et Yveltal incarnent la création et la destruction, la dualité cyclique des évènements. Alors oui, bien souvent la destruction signifie la mort, mais Yveltal existe pour détruire non pas pour gérer les morts. Tout comme Xernéas ne donne pas la vie mais créé l'étincelle d'énergie créatrice. Ce sont des notions très difficiles à percevoir pour des créatures inférieures comme vous et les humains.

\- " _L'inférieure_ " elle vous dit merde.

\- Mamaaaaaaan ! La madame elle a dit un gros mot !

Polly secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la fresque monumentale. Concentrée, elle se mit à réfléchir puis demanda :

\- Donc Arceus ne tolèrerait pas une paire de Giratina...

\- Si le premier pose problème, il est évident que le second ne pourrait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Mais alors de quel équilibre parle Arceus ?

\- Le monde tout entier est un assemblage d'éléments, comme les rouages d'une machine, venez mettre deux engrenages qui tournent n'importe comment et la machine cassera à coup sûr.

La jeune fille resta un peu dubitative mais ne quitta pas la fresque des yeux, songeant avec un frisson au combat effroyable qui avait dû avoir lieu. Elle était extrêmement inquiète pour son petit ami mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.


	213. Chapitre 213: Réalisation

Lorsque Mike reprit conscience, il était allongé dans une sorte de lit de pierre creux rempli de mousse. C'était tiède et doux autant qu'agréable. Clignant des yeux il vit Moyade couchée sur lui mais lorsqu'elle vit le dresseur se réveiller elle fit signe aux autres qui s'approchèrent. Polly couvrit son petit ami de baisers puis observa sa jambe :

\- Hé ! On dirait que ça s'est bien remis !

\- Je sens plus rien en tout cas.

\- Tu va pouvoir marcher alors !

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

\- Deux jours je dirais. Mais il fait tout le temps lumineux ici alors c'est difficile à évaluer. Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

\- C'est important ?

\- Plus qu'important, c'est crucial. Ce qu'on savait était faux !

\- Ce qu'on savais sur quoi ?

\- Giratina et Arceus !

\- Ça va me plaire ?

\- J'en doute.

Mike soupira longuement puis s'étira en se levant. Voyant une grande source d'eau tombant d'une cascade dans un bassin de pierre parfaitement rond, il s'avança vers le bassin. Polly l'interrompit :

\- Attends ! La femme nous a interdit de toucher à la flotte !

\- Je suis censé mourir de déshydratation ?!

\- Non, il y a un autre bassin où on peut boire !

\- Tant pis, moi j'ai soif.

\- Mike !

Il rassembla ses mains en coupe et se pencha sur le rebord de roche taillée. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau, tout devint noir autour de lui. Un froid glacial l'entoura. Une forme se dessina puis il vit Deoxys entrain de dévorer Ectoplasma encore vivante. Son bras gauche séparé en tentacules semblait fouiller les entrailles de sa victime tandis qu'une bouche grotesque pourvue de dents difformes s'ouvrait par intermittence en machant des organes gluants. Sa victime émit une supplique d'une voix brisée :

\- Tue... Moi...

Mike eut un geste de recul et tout redevint clair, tandis qu'il voyait Polly et Rio sous leur forme humaine, penchées au dessus de lui. Visiblement il avait du glisser ou était tombé et ses compagnes tentaient de le ranimer. En se redressant, il serra sa petite amie dans ses bras au point qu'elle en perdit le souffle. Elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Jamais je ne laisserais une chose pareille arriver, jamais !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- T'occupe. Mais la bonne femme à raison. Touche pas à la flotte.

Mike se rendit compte que ses yeux piquaient et son reflet dans le bassin démontrait qu'il avait pleuré copieusement. Séchant ses joues, il suivit sa compagne vers le mur de fresques. La femme était assise tranquillement dans l'herbe avec ses trois enfants et en voyant le dresseur elle lança d'une voix moqueuse :

\- On leur dit de pas y toucher et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils y touchent ! Ces humains sont vraiment des crétins finis, je me demande pourquoi ils existent par moments.

Mike fut profondément vexé par la remarque mais ne répondit pas. Ses yeux observaient la fresque tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre les dessins. Sa petite amie chuchota :

\- Arceus c'est plutôt ton beau-père au final. C'est encore pire.

Mike garda le silence en s'approchant du mur et toucha les peintures du bout des doigts. Polly lui tendit discretement le pokédex en indiquant furtivement la femme et les trois enfants. Mike vit l'indication et resta stupéfait en voyant que l'écran listait Regice, Regirock, Registeel et Regigigas. Il demanda d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Non ! Fit Polly en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?!

\- Elle garde l'endroit...

\- Comment elle est ?

\- Elle n'aime personne à part ses gosses, visiblement elle se tient à l'écart du reste du monde pour ne pas avoir affaire aux gens ni aux autres pokémon, elle semble peu concernée par quoi que ce soit hormis cette histoire d'équilibre rompu...

\- Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien t'aider mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas te soigner.

\- Je veux pas être soigné ! Je veux juste qu'on m'aide ou qu'on me guide ! Je veux réussir à garder mon sang-froid pour prendre une décision le jour où tout est censé mal tourner. Si je me transforme, ma seule envie c'est de tuer mon paternel puis le reste du monde...

\- À ce point ?!

\- Oui.

\- Ça vaudra mieux que son option à elle pour résoudre le truc...

\- À savoir ?

\- Te tuer.

Mike resta silencieux en entendant cette réponse mais ne put réprimer un désagréable frisson qui le saisit jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Étudiant la fresque dans les détails, il demanda à voix haute :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant quoi ? Répondit la vieille femme, stoïque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Te tuer serait une solution facile et rapide, mais tes pokémon me feraient une calamité, je vais devoir t'aider.

\- Et m'aider consiste en quoi ?

\- Réduire ta signature biologique afin que tu ne transforme plus et qu'Arceus et Giratina ne puissent plus te retrouver.

\- Et concrètement ça se déroule comment ?

\- Toi et tes pokémons semblez extrêmement soudés. Mais c'était écrit des le départ.

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà arrêté deux minutes pour réfléchir à leur présence ?

\- Je ne vous suis pas...

\- Des pokémon ne s'attachent jamais à des humains par pur hasard. Il y a diverses motivations à divers degrés, mais toi... Tu es un cas particulier.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Regarde les, est-ce que tu ne vois rien ?

\- Je les vois eux.

\- Et au delà de leur apparence, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- ... Absolument rien... Fit Mike, perplexe.

\- Comment est Polly dans la vie de tous les jours ?

\- Mais quel rapport avec...

\- Contente toi de répondre à ma question.

\- Elle est belle et...

\- Je ne veux pas un compte rendu de ses attributs, mais une description de ton ressenti de sa personnalité !

\- Ah ! je dirais qu'elle est ambitieuse mais parfois trop sûre d'elle. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles mais il y a eu des hauts et des bas.

\- On appelle ça l'arrogance. Et l'épée avec son bouclier là-bas ?

\- C'est Exagide. Elle est muette mais je peux toujours compter sur son soutient. Quand j'y pense ces derniers temps elle semblait venir dès que je devenais méfiant ou que je sentais que quelque chose allait déraper.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire et à défendre tes idées à tout prix, non ?

\- Oui, même si ça m'a posé quelques problèmes parfois...

\- La droiture mentale.

\- Hein ?!

\- Celui qui fait du feu avec un os, juste là.

\- Ossatueur. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très fort et ne recule pas dans l'adversité, je me demande si ce n'est pas le plus fort d'entre eux physiquement.

\- La force brute.

\- Exactement !

\- Je dois continuer ou tu comprends ?

Mike resta interdit pendant un moment, sans comprendre. Croisant son regard elle soupira :

\- Tes pokémon ne sont que des extensions de traits de caractère qui te sont propres. Ectoplasma représente ton arrogance, Tutankafer est aussi avide que ta soif de découverte, d'exploration et de compréhension du monde. Exagide n'est qu'un reflet de ta rectitude mentale extrêmement rigide mais aussi très loyale. Tu te battrais pour défendre quelqu'un que tu apprécie, mais tu ferais également bouclier pour protéger quelqu'un de plus faible. Moyade est aussi douce et calme que ta compassion et ta tendresse envers tes pokémon et tes amis. Ossatueur est la preuve vivante que la force physique est un atout et une nécessité pour toi, tu manifeste cette force physique gigantesque de par ta nature. Quant à ton dernier pokémon, il y a un lien un peu plus ténu mais c'est l'ancre qui te raccroche à ton humanité, tout comme ton équipe est le dernier maillon entre ta vie d'humain et celle qui parcourt tes gènes mais qui te dépouillerait de toute forme de morale pour devenir un instrument de destruction cataclysmique.

Mike sentit soudainement que tout prenait son sens. Il revoyait sa vie depuis le départ et se rendit compte qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Chacun d'eux représentait un trait de sa personnalité qui avait éclatée au grand jour en se lançant à l'aventure, et il en était sidéré. Elle rajouta à voix basse :

\- Desséliande formait le cycle du renouveau, l'espoir qui repousse après un drame, mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus parmi vous, tu ressens du vide en toi et il faut désormais une ancre pour te retenir depuis que les racines ont disparu.

Entendant ces mots le dresseur éclata en sanglots. Cette femme avait réussi à formuler ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle avait réussi à expliquer une sensation inexplicable et c'était comme si le tissu de la réalité de déroulait en un tapis devant lui. Une sensation de rouage parfaitement imbriqué se fit dans son esprit tandis qu'une imposante machine se mettait en marche. La gorge serrée, il demanda :

\- Alors c'est bien ça ?!

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un rouage dans une suite d'événements ? Un pion forcé d'obéir dans un jeu d'échec entre pokémon divins ?! C'est tout ce que vaut ma vie ?!

\- Les enfants, aidez moi à expliquer les choses à ce garçon. Puisqu'il aime les métaphores, on va suivre son idée.

Regirock et Registeel adoptèrent leur vraie apparence et se donnant la main, un noyau de pierre apparut en suspension au dessus du sol tandis que que métal se mettait à recouvrir le cercle de roche, formant ainsi un vrai engrenage. D'autres engrenages se formèrent autour et se mirent à tourner, parfaitement imbriqués les uns dans les autres. La femme annonça au dresseur :

\- Très bien. Tu n'es qu'un engrenage dans un grand mécanisme. Ce mécanisme représente cette sensation de pion piégé, l'engrenage dans la machine de Giratina. Si tu est cet engrenage, ici au milieu, quelles sont tes options ?

\- Il n'y en a aucune, je suis un engrenage dans une machine. Répondit Mike, pessimiste.

\- Pourquoi rester au coeur de la machine ?

Elle poussa l'engrenage du bout du doigt qui sortit de la chaîne, interrompant ainsi le mouvement général. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix :

\- A-alors il y a une chance même si je suis ce que je suis ?

\- Il y a une chance, en effet. Mais n'oublie pas que le reste de la machine ne doit pas être oublié.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle souleva l'engrenage au sol et le remit en place. D'un signe aux deux pokémon, ils firent tourner les différents engrenages à une vitesse folle.

\- Ça, ce sont les évènements qui se précipitent ou qui t'échappent.

\- D'accord.

Elle poussa brusquement l'engrenage qui, emporté par sa vitesse de rotation, vola brutalement au sol et dans un rebond alla se fracasser contre un mur dans un vacarme terrible. Étudiant minutieusement le regard sidéré du garçon elle ajouta d'une voix calme :

\- Sors au mauvais moment et le résultat sera encore pire.

\- Mais comment je le saurais ?!

\- Un moment viendra ou ta décision changera le cours des choses. Si tu affronte l'épreuve que j'ai pour toi, tu devrais être capable de faire le bon discernement au bon moment.

\- Une épreuve ?!

\- Oui.

\- Quel genre ? Un combat ? Une épreuve de force ? Un périple à travers le monde ?!

La femme éclata de rire avant de répondre :

\- Aaaaaaaahhh... Les humains et leur éminent matérialisme...

\- Comment ça ?!

\- L'épreuve que tu devra affronter, tu ne pourra l'affronter seul. Tu aura besoin de tes pokémon.

\- Je vais devoir vous affronter ?!

\- Certainement pas. Mais vous devrez tous y passer.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Polly, subitement terrifiée.

\- Vous allez prendre un bain tous les sept.

\- Bain ?! Demanda Rio, étonnée.

\- Attendez, est-ce que vous pensez à... Fit Mike en se figeant.

\- Exact.

La dresseur prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à sa petite amie :

\- lorsque j'ai touché l'eau, j'ai eu une vision de cauchemar.

\- C'est bien de ça que je parle. Fit la femme.

\- J'ai pas supporté le contact !

\- Vous irez dans l'eau et vous franchirez la cascade tous ensembles.

\- Et si l'un de nous ne veux pas ? Demanda Polly, suspicieuse.

\- Eh bien ton précieux " _petit ami_ " sera perdu à tout jamais.

\- Mais c'est juste de l'eau !

\- Ce n'est pas une eau banale. Cette source était la lorsqu'Arceus a banni Giratina avec mon aide ainsi que celle de Palkia et de Dialga. Le temps et l'espace ainsi que le lieu du combat l'ont transformée, vos pires craintes dessineront un futur pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'étrangla Mike, terrorisé.

\- Tu m'a bien entendu. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Mais ça signifie qu'on peut en mourir ?! Couina Polly, livide.

\- Je peux te promettre que si l'un de vous baisse les bras, soit le garçon y restera, soit vous y resterez tous avec lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imposer une chose pareille ! S'exclama la jeune fille, mi-furieuse, mi-apeurée.

\- Alors ça signifie que tu n'a pas confiance en lui. Et qu'il ne devrait pas non plus te faire confiance.

Polly se tut immédiatement, remise en place par cette réponse tandis que la femme murmurait au dresseur :

\- L'arrogance est une émotion très puissante, mais lorsqu'elle est mise face au mur, elle se transforme en silence. C'est un sentiment très puissant qui peut accomplir des merveilles lorsqu'il est employé a bon escient et avec humilité, n'oublie pas que tu dois rester maître de tes émotions, n'en deviens pas l'esclave.

Mike était sidéré par ce que lui disait la femme et se demanda si il pouvait accepter l'épreuve proposée. Après avoir réfléchi un bon moment, il annonça d'une voix claire et distincte :

\- La situation actuelle ne nous laisse pas le choix. Je vais accepter alors je compte sur vous tous mes amis. Nous avons tous bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit alors tout le monde va venir avec moi.

\- Mais ! Protesta Polly, contrariée et inquiète.

\- Pas de mais. On va se serrer les coudes et on va réussir. L'échec n'est pas une option. Fit-il d'un ton déterminé.

\- Ça c'est le mental d'acier qui parle. Cet enfant est un livre ouvert... Fit la vieille femme à voix basse.

\- Si Ami-de-je vouloir, alors Je-moi faire. Déclara Tutankafer.

\- Ossa !

\- Moyaaaaaade !

Ils mirent tous les trois leurs mains en avant tout en formant un cercle. Exagide et Sinistrail se joignirent à eux tandis que Polly venait poser sa main aussi en soupirant. Mike s'approcha du groupe réuni et posa sa main de chair sur la pile en murmurant :

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous et je suis certain que vous ne me décevrez pas. Ça va le faire. On va traverser se truc les doigts dans le nez et on va lui en boucher un coin à cette râleuse.

\- Je vous entends très bien de là où je suis. Fit la femme.

\- Ahem. Bon. On est prêts.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas prêts, vous le saurez rapidement. J'espère que ta confiance en tes pokémon est fondée sinon tu repartira d'ici plein de regrets ou pire, tu ne repartira jamais.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre en quoi ça va nous avancer... souffla Polly à voix basse.

\- Mettre les pieds dedans sera déjà une épreuve mais attendez de passer sous la cascade. C'est là qu'on saura ce que vous valez tous.

Mike inspira profondément puis regarda la femme dans les yeux :

\- On y va.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? S'étonna leur hôte.

\- Bah, euh, oui ?!

\- Tu ne perds pas ton temps en tout cas.

\- Il y a autre chose à faire avant ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je pensais que vous vous prendriez le temps de vous préparer...

\- Y'a une cérémonie ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Non.

\- Bon ben c'est parti alors !

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers l'endroit où Mike s'était reposé durant tout ce temps. L'eau était parfaitement transparente et hormis l'épais clapotis, il n'y avait rien qui ne trouble l'atmosphère presque idyllique de l'endroit. Une petite cascade coulant paisiblement dans un immense bassin de pierre naturelle, partout de la lumière et des plantes grimpantes longeaient des tapis de mousse. Hormis l'absence totale de pokémon, tout était parfait. Ils se mirent en ligne et se tenaient tous les uns aux autres, tandis que le dresseur était au milieu, donnant la main à chacune de ses compagnes. Il s'avança sur le rebord du bassin et tout ses pokemon firent de même. Le dresseur était envahi d'une terrible appréhension mais la main de Polly raffermit la prise sur la sienne, se voulant rassurante. Inspirant profondément, ils avancèrent de concert en entrant dans l'eau peu profonde du bassin.

Mike sentit des dizaines de sentiments l'envahir, tous négatifs. Il ressentait à la fois la peur, l'angoisse, la honte, le regret et la tristesse. Malgré le fait qu'il garde les yeux ouverts, des images s'imprimaient devant ses yeux, des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas remontaient à la surface tandis que pour ses pokémon s'était exactement la même chose. Les émotions et le cauchemars de tous se mélangeaient dans un brouhaha émotionnel terrifiant. Néanmoins ils avançaient lentement vers la cascade, tentant de réprimer ces sensations presque physiquement douloureuses. Un cri retentit aux oreilles du dresseur. Une voix lointaine mais qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes. Un claquement de fouet se fit entendre et la voix gronda :

" _Alors comme ça on joue les fortes têtes ?! Tu veux pas te battre ?! Eh bien je vais t'apprendre à obéir moi ! Ce n'est pas un misérable fantominus qui va me résister !_ "

Dans un réflexe il voulut lâcher la main de Polly pour se protéger du coup de fouet qui arrivait mais cette dernière lui serra la main le plus fort possible et le souvenir s'estompa tandis qu'il voyait le visage de sa compagne baigné de larmes et marqué d'une grimace de profonde détresse émotionnelle.

En dehors du bassin, la femme se tenait là avec ses enfants, presque admirative tandis qu'elle murmurait :

\- Si ils ne s'étaient pas tenus les uns aux autres il y en a pas un qui aurait tenu plus de deux secondes dans le bassin. En procédant comme ça, la peine est partagée mais elle circule entre tous les membres. Il a spontanément voulu effectuer ça en groupe, je pense qu'il pourrait arriver jusqu'à la cascade.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononçé ces mots que Moyade s'affaissa dans un cri déchirant, hurlant comme si on la torturait. Exagide et Ectoplasma ne la lachèrent pas puis continuèrent d'avancer en tirant le pokémon presque réticent. Encore quelques pas et ils arriveraient à la cascade qui coulait presque en silence. Ils se mirent en deux lignes de trois derrière le dresseur sans se lâcher les uns les autres qui se retrouva seul face au rideau d'eau qui tombait dans un chatoiement irisé. Une ouverture dans la roche était parfaitement visible juste de l'autre côté du rideau aquatique. Mike tourna la tête pour regarder ses pokémon puis il refit face à son objectif. Avalant avec difficulté et l'estomac noué par la tempête émotionnelle qui le ravageait en cet instant, le garçon inspira profondément, puis retenant sa respiration, il avança à travers la fine couche de liquide. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _En espérant que ça éclaire les lecteurs sur le pourquoi d'une telle équipe ! J'ai vraiment voulu donner un lien symbolique au délà du rajout "je lui donne ce pokemon parce qu'il est trop badass/cool/autre" que je vois un peu trop souvent dans les fanfics pokémon. Merci encore aux abonnés de la fic, je suis lancé sur l'avant dernière portion de la fic pour embrayer sur la portion finale qui sera (je l'espère) le point culminant et définitif de cette histoire. La fanfic a repris une bonne cadence de publication et je compte la maintenir jusqu'au bout, alors sur ce : bonne lecture et a bientôt pour la suite !_


	214. Chapitre 214: Mike

Mike fut brusquement ébloui par les lumières tandis qu'une gigantesque foule applaudissait bruyamment. Il se trouvait au centre d'une arène et le tableau venait d'afficher la défaite de son adversaire. Sinistrail et Ossatueur dansaient, épuisés mais heureux. On vint lui remettre un prix et un trophée pour avoir gagné le championnat du monde inter-régions. La foule sautait dans les gradins, déchaînée et euphorique. Il laissa sortir tous ses autres pokémon et ce fut un tohu-bohu enthousiaste qui accueillit ses pokémon.

À cet instant il se sentait empli de fierté et heureux d'avoir réussi ce tournoi. Après être devenu maître de la ligue il n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner et de se perfectionner, et à en juger par la médaille qui lui était offerte, il était désormais le plus puissant dresseur de toute la planète. Une splendide jeune femme vêtue d'un immense manteau et d'un chapeau à très large bord tous deux rouges criard lui tendit un petit insigne Ranger. Elle se saisit d'un micro et annonça :

\- **Merci à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux ! C'est un grand moment pour ce jeune homme mais j'aimerais qu'il prenne une décision importante alors un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !**

le public se tut, retenant sa respiration, tandis que la femme demandait d'une voix posée :

\- Je souhaiterais que vous fassiez partie des Rangers. Chef de section au début mais nous sommes ouverts à une évolution hiérarchique si vous en avez envie ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mike se mit à trembler, il regarda discrètement Polly qui lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête approbateur. Il ferma le poing sur l'insigne et répondit fermement:

\- Avec plaisir.

La foule déclencha à nouveau un vacarme assourdissant de cris et d'applaudissements. Il fut invité à une soirée privée avec les meilleurs dresseurs mondiaux qui le félicitèrent pour sa prouesse, puis tard dans la nuit, il se dirigea à l'hôtel, la mine réjouie et du rêve plein la tête. Entrant dans la suite, Polly et Rio l'attirèrent dans la chambre et il passa une nuit courte mais intense.

C'est quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte qui le réveilla. Il enfila un pantalon et un T-shirt à la hâte puis il ouvrit la porte. Un gigantesque paquet cadeau était posé là et il n'y avait personne. Il en fit le tour et appella mais personne ne répondit. La chose pesait extrêmement lourd et il la tira dans la suite du salon ou ses Pokémon étaient rassemblés entrain de manger un petit déjeuner.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Polly, souriante.

\- Aucune idée, j'ai vu personne, mais en tout cas c'est vachement lourd.

\- Attends y'a une étiquette là ! Fit elle en s'avançant.

Elle s'approcha tandis que son petit ami commençait à déchirer le papier lentement. Il était écrit :

" _félicitations_ "

\- Quelqu'un te félicite ! Lança t'elle, joyeuse. Ça viens d'un certain " _J. Ovany_ "

À l'instant où il tirait le papier de toutes ses forces, Mike fut saisit d'une effroyable sensation. Le papier dévoila un conteneur avec Deoxys prisonnier à l'intérieur. Polly poussa un cri et se mit à paniquer :

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- Ils m'ont envoyé son corps congelé... Je ne sais pas si c'est un avertissement ou une blague d'un très mauvais goût.

\- Mike... Le caisson ne fait aucun bruit, il n'y a pas de moteur ni de boutons !

\- Et alors ?

\- Il n'est pas...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une tentacule orangée venait de la transpercer au niveau de son œil invalide traversant sa peau, l'os du crâne et la cervelle pour jaillir en avant. Elle fut secouée d'un ultime spasme avant de s'effondrer, sans vie sur le sol, le contenu de son crâne se répandant sur la riche moquette de la suite luxueuse.  
Rio changea de forme et s'interposa entre Deoxys et le dresseur mais la chose la déchira en deux sans le moindre effort. Mike entendit une effroyable hurlement tandis que les deux morceaux étaient jetés loin l'un de l'autre. Le dresseur recula en murmurant :

\- Eusèbe... A-attends !

\- Eusèbe n'existe plus.

Ossatueur sauta sur Deoxys mais ce dernier l'immobilisa et lui retirant son os qu'il brisa comme une brindille avant de murmurer :

\- Intéressant... Fascinant même.

Puis en tenant fermement la tête d'un côté et les pattes arrières de l'autre il plia brusquement Ossatueur en deux dans un craquement sinistre puis il jeta le cadavre en continuant son commentaire :

\- Fascinant mais obsolète.

Mike saisit la ball de Sinistrail mais Deoxys la lui prit des mains avant de la broyer sans le moindre effort. Il étendit ses tentacules et se servit de la lame d'Exagide pour éventrer Moyade qui mourut dans un gargouillement ignoble et une éviscération nauséabonde vit son contenu se répandre pour se mélanger au fluide cervical d'Ectoplasma sur la moquette. Exagide fut ensuite brisée puis pliée comme si elle n'avait été que du carton.

Mike était désormais seul face à la chose qui s'approchait lentement de lui. Il buta contre la vitre de la terrasse et Deoxys approcha brusquement son visage de celui du dresseur puis se mit à l'embrasser. Mike sentit une double langue lui farfouiller brusquement la bouche et descendre jusque dans sa gorge tandis que la chose laissait échapper un gémissement d'ordre orgasmique. Le dresseur se dégagea et vit avec horreur le visage de Deoxys prendre la forme de celui d'Adélaïde tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix suave :

\- _Tu ne m'aime plus, Mike ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Je suis tellement mieux que Polly, imagine ce que je peux faire avec quatre tentacules..._

Elle caressa le visage du dresseur extrêmement mal à l'aise et perturbé. Puis le visage d'Adélaïde refit place à celui d'Eusèbe qui ricana :

\- C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire en prélevant un peu d'ADN sur un cadavre en décomposition ! Te torturer va être un vrai délice !

Une tentacule se glissa sous son T-shirt et commença à se diriger dans son pantalon tandis que son amour d'enfance réapparaissait en gloussant :

\- _Ne fait pas ton timide, avec deux pokémon au lit, tu sais déjà ce que c'est, laisse moi élargir ton horizon mon amour..._

Pris d'un sursaut, Mike repoussa la chose de toutes ses forces et se mit à vomir en grondant. Une rage infinie l'envahit brusquement. Il se jeta sur Deoxys en hurlant et déchira la chair qui lui tombait sous les mains. Mais il avait beau faire un carnage, la chose repoussait inexorablement tandis que la voix d'Adélaïde chantait :

\- _Regarde moi mon amour ! Je suis parfaite ! Je peux endurer tes assauts les plus sauvages et t'offrir un plaisir inaccessible ! Laisse toi faire, unissons nous !_

\- **JAMAIS !** Rugit le dresseur la voix déformée par la fureur.

Il leva la tête et vit que l'oeil sur le front avait un aspect légèrement différent. Dans un acte de désespoir, il donna un coup de boule magistral à la chose qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de siffler d'une voix féminine :

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu te refuse à moi, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ?!_ Fit la chose en pointant l'Ectoplasma morte.

Mike se crispa brutalement puis dans un accès de folie furieuse il frappa l'oeil solide sur le front du pokémon qui se fendit comme un fruit mur tandis que Deoxys se débattait avec colère :

\- _Noooooooooooon ! Arrête !_

Il martela le front de la créature de plus en plus fort et un bruit d'organe pulvérisé se fit entendre à l'intérieur du crâne de Deoxys qui devint brusquement tout mou. Un mélange du visage d'Eusèbe et d'Adélaïde apparut et une voix monstrueuse murmura :

\- _Tu ne connaîtra plus jamais la paix..._

Deoxys changea alors brusquement de forme et ce fut le cadavre de Cynthia qui reposait désormais au sol, le crâne enfoncé dans une flaque de sang. Le dresseur sursauta et recula brusquement en criant :

\- **NON !**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte en appellant :

\- Bonjour ! C'est pour une Interview !

Paniqué, Mike répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Je... Euh... Je ne suis pas... Je suis encore nu je sors de la douche ! Répondit-il maladroitement, la gorge déformant sa voix.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Un de vos voisins du dessous nous a dit qu'il y avait du bruit qui venait de chez vous !

\- Non non, je vous assure que ça va ! Fit le dresseur, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Il y a une drôle d'odeur qui viens de derrière votre porte ! Je vais vous demander d'ouvrir !

Mike ne répondit pas et se mit à chercher une solution. Quelqu'un tambourina brutalement sur la porte et une voix féminine se fit entendre :

\- **Officier de Police Jenny ! Veuillez ouvrir c'est un ordre !**

Mike fit a peine quelques pas dans le salon que la porte de la suite vola en éclats, un Mackogneur venait de la briser avec ses quatre poings. Il y eut un cri et le journaliste s'écria :

\- **PAR ARCEUS ! IL A TUÉ TOUT LE MONDE !**

\- A-attendez ! Fit Mike, au bord des larmes et secoué émotionellement.

\- Mackogneur, Dynamopoing ! Fit Jenny.

Mike esquiva le coup et sortit sur le balcon avant de se hisser sur le rebord. Jenny s'avança en criant :

\- **Ne bougez plus !**

Le journaliste tira une caméra de sa besace et se mit à filmer sans en perdre une miette. Jenny fit un pas en avant mais le dresseur écarta les bras, sur le point de se laisser tomber en arrière. L'homme s'exclama :

\- Le champion du monde assassine ses pokémon et une maître régionale avant de mettre fin à ses jours en sautant du quarante septième étage de l'hôtel !

Désespéré, Mike recula légèrement sa tête et tomba du rebord. Sa dernière vision du balcon fut Jenny qui sautait en avant pour tenter de le rattraper mais la main gantée de blanc n'attrapa que du vide, le dresseur chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse et il perdit conscience au moment ou il toucha le sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur une table et Pierre Rochard était penché au dessus de lui, les manches de sa chemise remontés et un scalpel à la main. Il murmurait tout seul :

\- Fascinant, vraiment fascinant, ce garçon est la preuve vivante que des hybrides parfaits sont possibles... Le génome diffère énormément des cas déjà connus, mais je pense qu'en détaillant la séquence nous pourrions améliorer les choses, transcender la limite entre l'homme et le pokémon, combler les chaînons manquants !

Mike voulut bouger mais sentit qu'il était entravé fermement. Il tenta de parler mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre son ni bouger la tête. L'homme approcha le scalpel de sa zone abdominale mais au moment ou il allait percer la chair, quelqu'un entra. Mike ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait et ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il était seulement soulagé que Rochard ait interrompu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Quelque chose fut tendu au maître d'Hoenn qui s'en saisit. Il plissa les yeux en lisant un bloc de papier semblant contenir beaucoup de feuilles toutes annotées. Il congédia son visiteur puis reposa le bloc en soupirant :

\- Quel dommage, il a tout perdu. Qui aurait pu savoir que la Team Rocket avait une taupe aussi haut placée ? Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance...

Il appliqua le scalpel contre la peau de l'abdomen et appuya doucement, mais voyant que la chair ne perçait pas, il appuya plus fort, mais toujours sans résultat. Mike voulait hurler et se débattre mais son corps ne répondait pas. Rochard se concentra avant de pester :

\- Je n'arrive pas a entamer sa peau, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il alluma un appareil et posa un étrange bloc de metal relié à la machine par un cable, puis après avoir pianoté quelques touches, un diagramme s'afficha et l'écran se mit a clignoter d'indications en rouge avec un point d'exclamation dans un triangle. Rochard se pencha en avant, tout en écarquillant les yeux.

\- On dirait que son cadavre réagit, pourtant le décès remonte à plus d'une semaine, c'est tout bonnement incroyable, ces cellules pourraient probablement révolutionner notre compréhension de la biologie !

Le dresseur hurlait intérieurement lorsqu'une lumière vive creva le plafond de la pièce, illuminant l'endroit. Le scientifique tomba a la renverse tandis qu'un écho lointain murmurait :

\- _L'équilibre est rompu, l'enfant doit mourir._

Rochard se redressa, complètement abasourdi tandis que la silhouette d'Arceus se matérialisait au dessus de la table d'opération. Il devait faire a peu près la taille d'un homme et il fixa le garçon étendu immobile avant de murmurer : __

 _\- Enfin, les choses reprendront leurs cours. L'équilibre doit être retrouvé, l'enfant doit mourir pour le salut de ce monde._

Mike vit une lame de lumière apparaitre au niveau de sa poitrine tandis que la pointe appuyait très légèrement sur la peau. __

_\- Il est temps de corriger ce défaut, nul ne doit savoir._

La lame s'enfonça brusquement dans le corps et une sensation de brûlure envahit le dresseur qui sentit la réalité se distordre dans un éclat de souffrance puis il entendit un dernier murmure : __

 _\- Mon imperfection._

Et ce fut le néant.

Mike reprit connaissance dans la cavité en ayant franchi le rideau aquatique, respirant avec difficulté, comme si il avait manqué d'oxygène. Il resserra son emprise sur les mains de ses deux compagnes à qui il fit franchir la cascade.


	215. Chapitre 215: Poltergeist

Polly sursauta. Cynthia serrait la main de Mike avec un immense sourire.

\- Félicitations, tu a gagné !

\- J'ai... J'ai gagné ?! Fit le dresseur, abasourdi.

\- Oui, tu est désormais maître à titre Honorifique !

Laissant éclater sa joie, Mike sauta sur place, le cœur débordant de joie et de bonheur. Il se jeta sur Méga Ectoplasma en la couvant de caresses :

\- On à réussi Polly, on y est arrivés ! Ça y est !

Sa Méga-Evolution se termina et elle reprit son apparence normale, exténuée. Cynthia continuait de le féliciter :

\- C'était ton dernier pokémon, tu t'en est sorti malgré la difficulté, tu peux être fier d'elle !

\- Je... Je... merci Polly, merci à vous tous, on a réussi !

Mike dansait sur place, le visage inondé de larmes de bonheur. Il fut admit au panthéon prestigieux des maîtres Pokémon et reçut une insigne validant son statut auprès de la communauté des Dresseurs toute entière.

Il y eut une cérémonie de vainqueur où ses pokémon furent présentés devant les caméras au monde entier. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et une fierté incroyable s'était emparée de lui. C'était désormais une vie de rêve qui lui tendait les bras.

Les mois s'écoulèrent dans le plus parfait bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Un beau jour, une jeune fille le défia en public pour un match amical. L'arène publique était comble et le public fit un accueil triomphant à Ectoplasma. Victoria, son adversaire, fit appel à un Golgopathe d'une grande taille et l'oeil alerte. L'arbitre siffla le début du combat.

La méga-evolution se déclencha et avant que le dresseur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait tiré une gigantesque Ball'ombre, clouant le pokémon dans le mur d'en face avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. L'attaque avait été extrêmement puissante et la jeune fille se précipita auprès du combattant en se dépêchant de le rappeler. Mike murmura à son pokémon :

\- Vas-y doucement quand même !

\- Lorsqu'on défie un maître avec un pokémon très puissant, on s'attend à ce qu'il y ait une démonstration de ses talents, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un petit match amical, pas besoin d'en faire trop...

\- Je suis le seul Ectoplasma de la planète ayant vaincu la ligue et son maître, personne ne peut me battre.

Mike ne répondit rien mais alors que sa rivale faisait appel à un Brutalibré, Polly déclencha l'attaque Bombeurk qui vint engloutir le pauvre pokémon dans une gigantesque boule de poison gélifié. Ayant gardé le bec ouvert le combattant tomba au sol en vomissant copieusement.

\- **Brutalibré !** S'exclama la dresseuse.

L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de match en annonçant :

\- Brutalibré à été grièvement empoisonné, le match est suspendu afin qu'il puisse être soigné en urgence !

Mike se sentit très mal à l'aise tandis que la foule commençait à murmurer en le pointant lui et son pokémon du doigt. Préférant éviter les ennuis, il rappella son pokémon et se précipita auprès de Victoria :

\- je suis désolé, elle est habituée à des adversaires redoutables et...

\- C'était pas une raison ! Je voulais juste un petit combat amical pour entrainer mes pokémon !

\- Je vais vous accompagner au centre !

\- Ça ira, je me débrouillerais sans vous ! Siffla la jeune fille, pleurant copieusement en soulevant son pokémon secoué de spasmes.

Mike quitta l'arène et se rendit à un appartement de fonction. Laissant sortir Polly sous sa forme humaine, il protesta :

\- Tu y est allée vraiment fort quand même !

\- Et alors ! Un match c'est un match ! Commence pas avec ça ! Il s'en remettra son pokémon tout pourri...

\- Polly, continue à te comporter comme ça et je te désinscrit de la liste de pokémon actifs !

\- Alors c'est ça ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire preuve de mon talent ?! Je dois me brider ?! Me restreindre ?! Tu me menace maintenant ?!

\- Polly, calme toi !

\- Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Si c'était pour en arriver là, j'étais mieux dans ma cage !

Réalisant que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, elle plaqua les mains dessus en prenant un air désolé puis elle murmura :

\- P-pardon, je... Je ne voulais pas...

Mike ne répondit rien et elle fut rappellée dans sa ball. Lorsqu'elle en sortit le lendemain matin, elle baissa la tête en murmurant :

\- Je m'excuse, c'était déplacé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, pardon.

Elle resta immobile, puis n'ayant aucune réponse elle releva la tête. Son petit ami affichait un visage furieux en tenant un grand quotidien dans sa main avec une image de Mike quittant l'arène et en gros titre :

" _Un match amical qui tourne mal, un Brutalibré meurt empoisonné et le maître a fui les lieux du drame._ "

La jeune fille poussa un cri de stupéfaction tandis que Mike secouait le journal, furieux :

\- **TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE DOUCEMENT NON ?! ÇA T'AURAIS ÉCORCHÉ DE NE PAS MÉGA ÉVOLUER ET DE T'ADAPTER AU NIVEAU DE TON ADVERSAIRE ?!**

\- **MAIS MERDE ! JE SUIS LA PLUS FORTE ! C'EST GRACE À MOI QUE TU EN EST ARRIVÉ LÀ !**

\- **C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TE COMPORTER COMME ÇA !**

\- **J'AURAIS DU PERDRE C'EST ÇA ?!**

\- **POLLY TU EXAGÈRES ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU VIENS DE COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE ET QU'ON VA TOUS LES DEUX EN PÂTIR, ET PIRE ENCORE, SI JE SUIS SANCTIONNÉ OU MÊME RÉTROGRADÉ, LES AUTRES SUBIRONT UNE PUNITION POUR UNE CONNERIE QUE TU À FAITE !**

\- **C'EST PAS LES AUTRES QUI ONT BATTU CYNTHIA !**

\- **ARRÊTE DE TOUT RAMENER À TOI, ON EST DANS LA MERDE ET TU ME PARLE DE FIERTÉ ?! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!**

\- **C'EST TOI MON PROBLÈME !**

Furieux, Mike désactiva la ball de Polly qui écarquilla les yeux, sidérée :

\- Me dis pas que tu viens de...

\- Si Polly. C'est moi qui décide et pas toi.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi... Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu me jette comme ça ?!

\- Je ne te jette pas, je t'apprends une leçon !

\- C'est quoi cette leçon de merde ?!

\- **Polly !**

Elle se mit à pleurer et tandis que la rage l'envahissait, elle reprit sa forme naturelle et procéda à une méga-evolution. Le dresseur cria :

\- **POLLY ! ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

\- Tu peux toujours courir.

Il appuya sur la Luneball mais elle resista durement au rappel. Fâché, le garçon ordonna :

\- Je te laisse cinq secondes pour te calmer.

\- Il m'en faudra moins d'une.

Elle se saisit de sa ball et la broya dans une de ses pattes, le regard mauvais.

\- **POLLY !**

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de me brider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- **TU NE ME BRIDERA PLUS JAMAIS !**

Elle se jeta sur lui en le balayant de ses pattes puis tira une série de Ball'ombre qui détruisirent un mur et emportèrent le dresseur. Elle poussa un cri de rage et s'approcha de Mike allongé au milieu des débris du mur. Elle remarqua alors sa prothèse sectionnée et une flaque de sang sous son corps. Dans sa colère elle lui avait sectionné son bras mécanique et ses deux jambes, l'artificielle et la saine. Son torse était couvert de griffures et son visage était à moitié défiguré par une vilaine plaie, comme si on lui avait arraché la peau du visage tandis qu'un oeil crevé suintait.

\- **Non ! Non non non !**

Elle se mit à paniquer et se jeta sur son petit ami. Son corps était tiède mais son torse ne se soulevait plus et elle eut beau plaquer son oreille sur la poitrine, elle n'entendait plus aucun battement. Elle perdit sa méga évolution et adopta une forme humaine.

\- Je ne voulais pas... J'étais fâchée et... Et...

Une ball se déclencha et Tutankafer apparut, les yeux ronds.

\- **Rio ! Rio ! C'est pas moi ! Il a...**

Mais cette dernière sentit que le dresseur était mort et se retourna contre Polly. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en courant tandis que Tutankafer lui courait derrière en vociférant menaces et insultes. Polly parvint à prendre la fuite et sema le pokémon.

Inquiète de la découverte du meurtre, elle quitta la ville et descendit au sud-est de Sinnoh pour prendre un bateau. Elle retourna incognito à Kanto et s'établit près du village où elle avait rencontré Mike, restant cachée et dissimulée de tous. Quelques jours après son arrivée une tombe fut dressée près de celle d'Adélaïde et d'Eusèbe tandis que la mère du dresseur mourut de chagrin dans les mois qui suivirent. Polly se sentait extrêmement coupable et ne dormait presque plus, s'alimentant uniquement pour survivre.

Le temps passa et elle perdit le fil des jours, errant dans la forêt comme une damnée, revivant le drame à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle hallucina la présence de son petit ami décédé jusqu'au jour où ses pas la menèrent au village. Fouillant une poubelle elle tira un journal avec un portrait de Mike intitulé :

"M _eurtre sordide, le maître sauvagement assassiné le lendemain du combat. Un an après, Tutankafer arrêté mais l'autre pokémon cours toujours._ "

Elle se cramponna au rebord de la poubelle et fondit en larmes, tandis qu'elle vomissait son maigre repas de larves et de racines. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le pied près d'elle mais en voyant ce pantalon, elle leva la tête en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Alors gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

\- Vous ?!

Le père de Mike se tenait près de la poubelle, un sac à la main. Il avait pris énormément de rides et des cheveux gris attestaient d'un vieillissement accéléré. Il lui tendit la main et lui parla d'une voix éraillée par des mois de deuil :

\- Viens à la maison, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- J-je... Je ne...

Il tira sur le bras et redressa Polly avant de dire à voix basse :

\- Je sais que c'est la fille cercueil qui a tué Mike, tu sera en sécurité ici.

\- Mais...

L'entraînant par la main, il la fit rentrer par une petite porte de jardin et elle fut amenée à la cuisine. La maison était passablement propre, mais vivre seul dans une maison pareille devait faire sentir son propriétaire très seul. Tirant un repas réchauffé du micro-ondes, il servit la jeune fille qui se jeta avec appétit sur la platrée de raviolis au fromage.

En guise de dessert il lui servit un chocolat chaud avec quelques rondelles de baie Nanab et se servit un café à lui-même.

\- Ils ont jamais réussi à lui faire avouer.

\- Je... Je suis désolée pour vous.

\- J'imagine difficilement ce que tu a du vivre pour te cacher comme ça pendant tout ce temps. Tu es vraiment courageuse.

Polly ne répondit rien en fixant sa boisson chaude du regard. Elle en but quelques gorgées et reposa la tasse en silence sur la table. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'endroit lorsqu'ils étaient en séjour ici remontèrent et elle fondit en sanglots en repensant à la fois ou ils avaient fait l'amour pendant que le soleil se levait. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'il murmurait :

\- Le pauvre n'a eu aucune chance, elle l'a pris par surprise et elle a agi sans pitié.

\- J-je...

\- C'est à se demander quel genre de monstre procède comme ça.

La jeune fille se mordait les joues pour ne pas hurler son désespoir mais à l'instant où elle levait la tête une porte coulissa tandis qu'une femme de grande taille aux cheveux blonds et au regard sévère ajoutait :

\- Précisément le genre de monstre assez idiot pour revenir à un endroit ayant une valeur sentimentale.

Cynthia tira une luxeball de sa poche tandis que Polly se levait, terrifiée :

\- **NON !**

\- Trop tard. Tu a dépassé les bornes espèce de tarée.

Polly lança sa chaise sur Cynthia et courut à toutes jambes dans le jardin en fonçant vers la forêt. Un rugissement et une violente détonation lui indiquèrent que Méga Carchacrok avait été lancé sur ses traces. Elle courait comme une dératée, consciente que sa vie n'était qu'en suspens jusqu'à ce que le dragon la rattrape. Se précipitant dans une carrière, elle commença à escalader une falaise. Dans un crissement, le féroce pokémon fit un dérapage dans le gravier en grondant en contrebas. La voix de sa propriétaire se fit entendre :

\- Elle est coincée !

La femme débarqua à la suite de son pokémon. Polly jeta vainement des petites pierres sur le reptile qui commençait à gravir la paroi, les crocs écumant de rage.

\- **ALLEZ VOUS EN !**

\- **Tu dois répondre de ton crime !**

\- **Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'en dors plus la nuit, je suis malheureuse et je suis perdue, j'ai commis une erreur mais laissez-moi une chance !**

\- **ET MIKE, TU LUI À LAISSÉ UNE CHANCE PEUT-ÊTRE ?!** Vociféra la maître de Sinnoh, hors d'elle, le visage empourpré et les veines saillantes.

\- **CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS ! JE L'AIMAIS !** Hurla Polly désespérée.

\- **Tuer son dresseur de sang froid, ce n'est pas de l'amour mais un meurtre. Rends toi immédiatement, tu n'a nulle part ou fuir !**

Polly essaya de grimper un peu plus haut mais le pokémon se saisit d'elle par le pied et la fit basculer. Elle tomba dans un nuage de poussière en toussant. Cynthia la releva puis lui flanqua deux gifles qui retentirent dans toute la carrière et un silence de mort suivit. Polly reprit son apparence d'Ectoplasma et s'écroula face contre terre, secouée par son chagrin.

\- Je voulais pas... Je voulais vraiment pas ...

\- C'est trop tard.

La femme menotta Polly d'une lourde paire métallique et accrocha une sorte de collier à une de ses pattes inférieures en déclarant :

\- Mesure de sécurité au cas où tu tenterais de t'improviser championne de sprint. Éloigne toi de dix mètres et ça explose. Alors à ta place je trainerais pas non plus trop loin derrière.

Récalcitrante mais souhaitant rester en vie, l'Ectoplasma se mit en marche derrière la femme, la mine maussade et les oreilles aplaties par la honte. À la grande surprise du pokémon, Cynthia regagna le village et Polly fut embarquée dans un camion de détention. Le trajet dura près de trois jour et seule avec une minuscule bouteille d'eau dans une boîte verrouillée et pas ventilée, la remorque s'ouvrit sur un pokémon épuisé baignant dans son urine. Réprimant un réflexe de dégoût, un homme défit son collier explosif et la poussa vers une petite forêt épaisse.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tire toi.

\- J-je...

\- **J'AI DIT CASSE TOI !**

L'homme leva une petite serpe tranchante et Polly prit la fuite entre les buissons. Elle passa près d'une semaine dans la forêt, heureuse d'avoir recouvré la liberté. Mais un soir, elle entendit du bruit et un énorme filet électrisant lui tomba dessus, la faisant prisonnière. Elle fut trainée jusqu'à un énorme hangar bruyant et elle reconnut sans peine une arène illégale. Si il fallait se battre pour sortir, elle le ferait.

On la traina sans ménagement dans une imposante cage qu'elle partagea avec un Ymphect mourant dont la coquille était fendue de partout et dégoulinait d'un sang épais à l'odeur acre. Au bout de deux jours, elle fut contrainte d'avancer dans une immense arène grillagée cernée par les gens et les pokémon qui criaient en brandissant des billets d'argent. Le silence se fit et l'homme qui l'avait trainée annonça fièrement :

\- Vous la reconnaissez ?!

Des voix répondirent par l'affirmative et l'homme enchaîna :

\- Contre la somme de trois millions, Cynthia nous l'a vendue ! Préparez vos meilleurs participants, nous avons une combattante d'élite ce soir !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et elle distingua un uniforme rouge qui fendait la foule. Le présentateur sembla remarquer la présence également car il changea de ton :

\- **MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, NOTRE FONDATEUR ET BIENFAITEUR À TOUS !**

\- Encore un de ces connards de Ranger ! Siffla Polly, furieuse.

La silhouette s'avança dans les escaliers menant à la grille puis elle entra dans l'arène. La personne en face d'elle tenait plus de la machine que de l'homme mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

\- M-M-M-Mi...

Il resta silencieux, la moitié de son visage était celui d'une machine. Son oeil passa du vert au bleu et il se mit à parler d'une voix artificielle :

\- Polly.

Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant

\- **MIKE !**

Mais le garçon la repoussa puis la fixa du regard avant d'énoncer :

\- Menteuse. Fuyarde. Voleuse. Traitre. Mais surtout, meurtrière.

\- Non Mike ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

\- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment...

\- Après que tu m'ai laissé pour mort, on m'a ramassé, on m'a retapé. Cynthia m'a offert ce poste et j'ai décidé qu'avec de l'argent je pourrais te retrouver.

\- Je t'en prie ! Rappelle toi tous ces moments passés ensembles ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Je ne fais que ça. Me rappeler. Tout ce qui me revient c'est que tu a pris la fuite au moment où tu a vue que tu était allée trop loin.

\- Mike je t'en supplie, écoute moi !

\- Tu m'a laissé seul parterre entre la vie et la mort. Sans Tutankafer, je serais passé de l'autre côté.

Rio apparut et s'avança en étreignant tendrement le garçon.

\- **RIO ! RIO !** couina Polly, en sanglotant son chagrin.

\- Ombre-de-froid plus amie.

\- je t'en prie fait quelque chose !

Elle tira une luxeball et laissa apparaître Exagide. L'homme en tira l'épée en fixant Polly.

\- Que... Mike ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

\- "J _e suis la plus forte !_ ", " _Je suis la meilleure !_ ", " _Je suis le seul Ectoplasma appartenant à un maître !_ "

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en reconnaissant ses propos puis il s'approcha d'elle et pointa l'arme au niveau de son torse. Son oeil valide s'ecarquilla et elle pleurait :

\- **Non Mike, je t'en prie, recommençons à zéro ! Laisse moi une chance, pitié ! Je t'en supplie !**

D'un geste brusque, il enfonça l'épée dans le coeur du pokémon en murmurant au creux de son oreille :

\- Polly est morte depuis bien longtemps pour moi, tu n'es plus qu'une coquille assoiffée de pouvoir déchue à tout jamais.

Il retira la lame d'un geste sec tandis que Polly s'écroulait sur le sol de sable de l'arène. Sa dernière vision fut l'oeil rouge et noir de son petit ami qui la fixait en flambant de haine. Elle toussa en s'étouffant dans son propre sang et ce fut le néant dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle inspira une profonde gorgée d'oxygène et s'étrangla en avalant un peu d'eau. Mike lui tenait toujours la main, et ils avaient franchi la cascade. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Victoria et son Luchalibré étaient les partenaires qu'on m'a assigné dans Pokémon Ultra Lune pour l'arbre de combat en mode multi, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi a passer Red et Blue !


	216. Chapitre 216: Seegeist

Rio poussa la chaise roulante au bord du ponton de bois. De gros nuages gris s'accumulaient dans le ciel tandis que le vent faisait rouler d'épaisses vagues d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre les digues. Un Léviator sauta au loin en attrapant un Bekipan entre ses crocs avant de s'enfoncer sous les flots mousseux. Mike tira péniblement une Soinball de sa poche et la contempla un bon moment. Il fit sortir Moyade, la caressa doucement puis annonça :

\- Bien. On est arrivés. C'est ici que notre chemin se sépare.

\- Mooooo... Chanta doucement le pokémon dans une lamentation à fendre le coeur.

\- Je sais, mais depuis l'accident il n'y a plus que toi, et je préfère te rendre ta liberté.

\- Mooooyadeeeee...

\- C'est adorable, mais regarde moi, j'ai perdu mes deux jambes et mes blessures m'obligent à rester alité à vie. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

\- Mooooya.

\- Je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi si ça se dégrade et je ne veux vraiment pas que ce soit ton dernier souvenir de moi avant que je meure. Être obligé de pisser et de chier dans une poche est déjà assez humiliant alors si c'est pour que tu souffre ou que tu te retrouve je ne sais où parce que je suis mort d'une complication de santé, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Moooyade.

\- Je sais, moi aussi tu va me manquer, mais fais moi confiance, ça vaut mieux pour tous les deux.

Elle caressa tendrement son dresseur qui versa une larme au contact de la tentacule. Il posa sa main dessus et frotta sa joue contre la partie souple et chaude du pseudopode de Moyade.

\- On n'était pas préparés à ça. Même si j'ai souffert dans cette histoire, je souffre aussi pour elle. Ça a du être dur. C'est pour ça qu'elle a rendu le titre.

\- Mooooooooo... Chantonna doucement la créature.

\- Ils ont abattu Carchacrok mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quant il a perdu les pédales contre Polly lors du combat avec Cynthia, ils y sont tous passés, il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Cynthia n'a rien pu faire, elle y a perdu une main et le pokémon qui la liait encore au souvenir d'Orion a été tué après l'accident. C'était vraiment pas ce que je voyais en voulant devenir maître...

D'un geste sec il brisa la Pokéball à la charnière puis la jeta à la mer d'un air triste et nostalgique.

\- Adieu Moyade. Je suis désolé que ça se soit terminé comme ça.

Il pleura silencieusement en caressant son pokémon puis il désactiva l'hologramme derrière le fauteuil roulant puis il enclencha le levier et roula lentement avec son fauteuil electrique le long du ponton sans se retourner, laissant Seegeist seule au bord de la mer.

Elle leva une tentacule dans un dernier adieu qui resta sans réponse puis elle plongea dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la mer, elle revoyait le Méga Carchacrok enragé décimer tous ses amis. Ectoplasma déchiquetée en deux, Tutankafer éventrée, Ossatueur piétiné et broyé par une attaque Séisme. Sinistrail tordue et la chaîne brisée. Exagide réduite en une boulette d'acier rougi par le feu. Mike avait tenté de protéger Moyade mais la mâchoire du pokémon lui avait arraché les deux jambes et il s'était retourné en arrachant également une main à sa dresseuse qui avait tenté de le maîtriser.

Réprimant un frisson elle plongea dans les profondeurs maritimes grouillantes de pokémon. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, il faisait sombre et froid et son dresseur ne reviendrais plus jamais. C'était difficile pour elle de l'admettre mais elle était désormais seule au monde. Se laissant emporter par le courant, elle dériva pendant des jours entiers, changeant de continent sans même s'en rendre compte. Plus rien ne l'intéressait et la lassitude la gagnait. Après une vie d'aventures, la mer était morne et ennuyeuse.

Un jour de soleil ou elle flottait non loin de la surface, elle perçut du bruit et l'eau trouble laissa entrevoir une petite silhouette qui se débattait dans l'eau. Un garçon était entrain de se noyer. Elle remonta rapidement et le ramena sur le rivage. C'était un garçon un peu frêle et mal coiffé, il lui rappelait un peu Mike à leur rencontre. Toussant et crachant de l'eau, il s'extasia devant le pokélon :

\- Waaaaaaah ! C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ! Merci pokémon !

\- Mooo...

Il tendit la main pour la toucher mais une femme arriva en courant :

\- Nicolas ! Nicolas ! Ne touche pas ce Pokémon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

\- Mais maman ! Elle m'a sauvé de la noyade !

\- Je t'avais interdit d'aller nager ! Tu sera puni !

Elle entraîna l'enfant par la main mais Seegeist ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement pour suivre.

\- Regarde maman, elle veut venir !

\- Ah non hein ! Elle est trop grosse et elle pue la mer, c'est non ! De toute façon tu es trop jeune pour avoir ton propre pokémon !

Le garçon disparut, emmené par la femme. Moyade retourna dans l'eau mais ne quitta pas la plage en surveillant les gens qui allaient et venaient. Le lendemain matin, le petit garçon était de nouveau là. Il fit signe au pokémon en souriant :

\- Je savais que tu serais encore là !

\- Mooooo... Chanta Moyade, ravie.

\- Viens voir, je veux te montrer un secret !

Il lui fit signe mais elle hésita en regardant si la mère n'était pas dans les parages. Face à son hésitation il ajouta :

\- Ma maman est pas là, je veux juste te montrer un truc !

Elle le suivit et il la fit entrer chez lui.

\- Viens voir ma chambre !

Il la poussa pour monter les escaliers et elle pénétra dans une petite pièce tapissée de posters et garnie de quelques étagères de jouets et de cahiers. Il ouvrit un magazine et lui montra fièrement une image :

\- Regarde, c'est mon dresseur préféré ! Il s'appelle Mik' ! Il a une Moyade comme toi !

Elle s'immobilisa devant l'image ou le dresseur se tenait fièrement avec tous ses pokémon. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Mais le garçon avait les yeux brillants et caressait le papier glacé du magazine en disant d'un air rêveur :

\- Plus tard je veux être comme lui, c'est un dresseur super cool ! Il paraît qu'il est imbattable ! Avec mon copain Thibaut j'ai parié deux barres de chocolats qu'il deviendrait maître ! Et maintenant je vais te montrer un truc mais ça doit rester un secret !

Il souleva le fond d'un tiroir et tira un exemplaire du magasine " _dresseurs indomptables_ ". Il l'exhiba fièrement :

\- Je l'ai chipé à ma grande soeur mais regarde, y'a un truc encore plus cool !

Il feuilleta les pages et déplia un poster central ou le dresseur était allongé à côté d'Exagide tandis que les rubans ceinturaient son bassin, cachant l'intimité aux lecteurs. Moyade sembla surprise par la fascination du garçon mais il tapota les prothèses de bras et de jambe tandis qu'il chuchotait, excité comme une puce :

\- Regarde ça ! Il a des parties robotiques ! On dirait Arnaud Atchoumegger dans le film " _Le Terminateur_ " c'est trop la classe !

Il y eut soudainement du bruit en bas et le garçon sursauta en paniquant :

\- Merde, maman est rentrée ! Vite cache toi dans la baignoire !

Il poussa brusquement le pokémon dans la salle de bain tandis que la femme montait les escaliers.

\- Nicolas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh... Rien, je fais pipi !

\- Dans la salle de bain ?!

\- C'était pressant !

\- Tu aurais pu descendre aux WC !

\- C'était super pressant !

\- Ça sent l'eau de mer ici...

La garçon commença à paniquer et se justifa maladroitement :

\- En fait non je fais pas pipi, c'est une... Euh... Expérience pour l'école !

\- Avec de l'eau de mer ?!

\- Oui !

\- Nicolas, ouvre la porte immédiatement !

\- je peux pas maman c'est super sérieux comme expérience !

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois !

Il chuchota :

\- Si maman te trouve on va être mal tous les deux !

\- **UN !**

\- Attends maman, juste deux minutes !

\- **DEUX !**

\- Voilà j'ai presque fini !

\- **ATTENTION SI À TROIS TU N'A PAS OUVERT, TU SERA PRIVÉ DE REDIFFUSIONS DE MATCHS POKÉMON À LA TÉLÉ !**

Il se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit en baissant la tête. La femme hurla en voyant Moyade et saisissant un balai, elle frappa le pokémon brutalement en criant :

\- **ALLEZ OUSTE ! DEHORS SALE BÊTE ! PAS DE POKÉMON DANS LA MAISON !**

Si les coups de balai n'etaient pas douloureux, le regard larmoyant du petit garçon fit énormément de peine à Moyade. Elle fila par la porte à travers le couloir et descendit les escalier avant de sortir par la porte et de se jeter à la mer, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

À la maison, la mère pesta après son enfant :

\- Que tu me commence un élevage de Krabby et d'Hypotrempe dans le bac à légumes du frigo c'est une chose, mais une Moyade dans la baignoire c'est hors de question ! Ces pokémon emmènent les marins dans l'eau pour les noyer !

\- Mais mamaaaaaaan ! Elle m'a sauvé de la noyade je te dis !

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, elle a essayé de te couler et tu a pris ça pour un sauvetage.

\- Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- Je parie que c'est encore à cause de ce dresseur bizarre dont tu regardais les matchs à la télé, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Nick ? Rick ?

\- Mik' maman ! C'est lui le meilleur !

\- Hé bien je pense que si les journaux disent vrai, tu ne le reverra pas de sitôt ton héros, il a eu un gros pépin en voulant devenir maître.

\- C'est rien, moi je suis certain que Mik' reviendra encore plus fort qu'avant ! Il aura un canon laser à la place de la main pour tirer sur les brigands de la team Rocket et il mettra des lunettes de soleil en disant " _je reviendrais peut-être !_ "

\- Par Arceus, on va vraiment devoir réduire ton temps devant la télé...

Moyade revint le lendemain et les jours suivants mais le petit garçon ne reparut pas. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de jours, elle reconnut sa silhouette sur la plage. Contente de le revoir, elle s'approcha mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant près de lui qu'elle vit qu'il pleurait. Elle tendit une tentacule pour le réconforter mais un immense filet électrisé vint s'abattre sur Moyade tandis que le garçon sanglotait :

\- Je voulais pas, mais ils ont promis qu'ils te feraient pas de mal ! Maman dit que tu es dangereuse mais je sais que tu es gentille ! S'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Très bien petit, merci pour ta coopération, maintenant recule.

Un homme habillé en marin tira un boîtier puis appuya sur le bouton qui déclencha une secousse électrique. Moyade geignit sous la douleur tandis que l'homme riait aux éclats.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Vous aviez promis ! Hurlait le petit Nicolas, secoué par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois petit, ce pokémon est de type Spectre, il peut que être mauvais ! Ils sont tous pareils !

\- Noooooon ! Relâchez Momo' !

\- Écoute gamin, t'a été sympa et on t'a suivi, maintenant laisse faire les grands. Allez, embarquez moi ça !

Moyade se débattait de toutes ses forces mais le filet se refermait sur elle de plus en plus et la serrait entre les mailles, lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Un petit bateau à moteur arriva en pétaradant et le filet fut accroché à l'arrière. L'homme monta à bord avec un autre homme plus grand et ils se retrouvèrent à quatre avec les deux déjà sur le bateau. Le pokémon commençait à paniquer en essayant de se dégager tandis que l'hélice commençait ses premiers tours dans l'eau dans un remous écumant. Nicolas courut vers la mer tandis que le navire s'éloignait en traînant sa prise dans l'eau.

\- Noooooon Momooooooooo !

Il courut dans l'eau et perdit pied, Moyade glissa vainement une tentacule en direction du garçon mais le bateau avançait de plus en plus vite et aucun des marins ne vit que Nicolas était entrain de se noyer. Elle versa une larme de tristesse dans le vacarme du moteur.

Bientôt l'embarcation s'arrêta et les occupants s'assirent pour manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Profitant qu'ils soient distraits, elle étira lentement un de ses pseudopode le long du filet. Avec une énorme difficulté elle s'étendait centimètre après centimètre le long du filet jusqu'au crochet de fixation. Mais à quelques millimètres de son objectif, un couteau impressionnant vint lui sectionner le membre. Un des hommes, portant une épaisse barbe noire et un ciré jaune s'exclama :

\- Cette saloperie essayait de nous fausser compagnie !

\- Hé Bob, tu crois qu'on pourrait la manger ? Fit le marin qui l'avait attrapée.

\- J'sais pas. On dirait un ballon, ça doit être plein de flotte...

\- Et si on là flanquait dans la cale avec du sel ? Une fois déshydratée on pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose !

\- J'me d'mande quel goût ça a ce truc.

Il tira la tentacule sectionné à lui et en mâchouilla le bout.

\- Hmhm... C'est sympa, on dirait de l'Anchwatt en moins amer !

\- Fait goûter, Bob !

Il coupa le reste et le tendit à ses compagnons qui semblèrent se régaler. L'un d'eux lança :

\- Je vois bien ça en boulette trempée avec de la panelure, croquant et frit ! Miam !

\- J'espère qu'il y a pas de poison dans son organisme.

\- Nan j'ai vérifié et le pokédex mentionne rien à ce sujet.

\- Flambée avec du Rhum alors !

\- Ce serait gaspiller un bon alcool, Bob!

\- T'façon y'a qu'un moyen d'savoir.

Il hissa le filet à bord et ils se saisirent tous les quatre de longs harpons effilés.

\- Allez les gars, on va la crever jusqu'à c'que ce soit plus qu'un ballon tout desséché.

Une des armes perfora le pokémon qui hurla de douleur. Se débattant de toutes ses forces elle ârvint finalement à jaillir du filet pour bondir dans l'eau. Un harpon lui frôla le visage mais elle entendit le moteur se mettre en marche. En se propulsant de toutes ses forces elle avança pour tenter de semer les marins mais le bateau la talonnait. La course poursuite fut effrénée mais le bateau s'immobilisa brusquement, laissant échapper le pokémon. Bob pesta :

\- Merde Johnny, pourquoi t'a coupé le moteur ça devenait marrant !

\- Regarde la carte espèce de crétin !

Bob se pencha en étudiant une carte maritime puis répondit :

\- On pouvait encore l'avoir !

\- Non Bob, on aurait pas pu. Pas sur leur territoire.

\- Mieux vaut se tirer avant qu'ils n'arrivent, un de ces salopards pourrait nous trouer le bateau.

Ils firent demi-tour tandis que Moyade les regardait s'en aller en se détendant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de leur abandon mais elle était reconnaissante de ce concours de circonstances car elle était épuisée.

Une présence passa brièvement derrière elle dans un petit claquement. Seegeist se retourna pour essayer de voir mais le ciel couvert assombrissait beaucoup les flots. Il y eut un second claquement derrière elle mais malgré sa vitesse elle ne vit rien non plus. Un peu inquiète elle s'enfonça dans l'eau en restant vigilante. Une petite silhouette passa non loin d'elle et une douleur fulgurante s'empara d'elle. Une de ses tentacules avait été arrachée par la chose vivace. Terrifiée, elle avança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais trois silhouettes la rattraperent et elle perdit trois tentacules qu'elle fit repousser rapidement.

En s'immobilisant elle constata que ce n'était pas l'eau qui était sombre, mais juste un gigantesque banc de pokémon aquatiques qui nageait autour d'elle. En augmentant sa luminosité, ses deux yeux s'ecarquillèrent de terreur en reconnaissant une masse dense de Carvanha qui la fixaient comme quelqu'un d'affamé regarde de la nourriture dans une assiette.

Elle était seule et entourée de prédateurs féroces. Mais bientôt d'autres silhouettes plus conséquentes fendirent le banc. Trois énormes Sharpedo tournaient désormais autour d'elle, l'oeil mauvais et la gueule claquant de faim. N'osant plus bouger, elle visa le plus gros des trois avec Ébullition mais il l'esquiva sans le moindre problème. Peu à peu tous les Carvanha s'immobiliserent autour d'elle. Et sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent tous sur elle.

Le Pokémon fût déchiqueté, broyé et mâché sans concession tandis qu'elle hurlait sa douleur. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Mike et les autres, mais elle était désormais seule et sans défense entrain de succomber à ses agresseurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés il ne restait plus qu'un minuscule miette qui coula lentement dans les abysses insondables du fond de la mer.

Moyade se réveilla brusquement, terrifiée, Polly la tenait fermement en la tirant vers elle, Ectoplasma pleurait mais murmura tout de même :

\- Là, c'est rien, c'est fini, on s'en est sortis...


	217. Chapitre 217: Fluchgeist

Mike leva la main en poussant une exclamation de joie :

\- **Woooooooo !** Tope là !

\- Ossaaaaaa !

Feuergeist frappa sa masse dans la paume du dresseur tandis que la femme au comptoir souriait en s'adressant au garçon :

\- Félicitations monsieur, voici vos gains.

Elle tendit une liasse d'argent que le dresseur mit dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait. Une fois sortis, Polly prit discrètement forme humaine en s'enthousiasmant :

\- C'est le combientième ce mois-ci ?

\- Vingt-et-unième ! Fit Mike en souriant à sa petite amie.

\- On arrive à combien ?

\- Un demi-million je dirais, de toute façon le compte est presque plein à craquer avec tout ce que j'ai gagné depuis le temps !

Il embrasse tendrement sa petite amie. Polly se tourna ensuite vers Tutankafer en demandant :

\- Et toi tu es à combien ?

\- Je-moi...

Elle sentait le vide à l'intérieur d'elle, depuis l'incident au Club Hano Hano, elle était complètement ruinée sans le moindre sou, et les combats qu'elle avait fait s'étaient soldés par des échecs. Mike posa la main sur l'épaule de Polly avec un sourire en coin :

\- C'est pas grave ma grande, tu gagnera de nouveau un peu quelque chose bientôt mais depuis que Polly a décidé que ceux qui gagnaient un match pouvaient garder l'argent, tu es la seule qui n'ait rien gagné...

\- Je-moi savoir... Fit Tutankafer, penaude.

\- Bon, moi je vais aller faire un tour dans une bijouterie ! Fit la jeune fille, ravie.

Le groupe s'engagea dans une immense galerie marchande pour suivre Polly durant ses achats. Étant donné qu'elle était désormais mariée à Mike, ils avaient un compte commun pour leurs gains. Elle quitta la bijouterie " _Rubis et Saphire_ " avec une somptueuse bague émeraude au prix faramineux. Elle agita son doigt sous le nez de Tutankafer en chantonnant :

\- Regarde-euh ! Comment qu'elle est trop trop trop belle-euh !

\- Pierre brillante très jolie oui. répondit le pokémon en prenant forme humaine.

\- Oh allez, tu pourrais être contente pour moi, c'est un cadeau de Mike !

À ces mots elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant le dresseur du regard. Un peu gêné il répondit :

\- Haha, elle la voulait tellement, j'ai pas pu résister...

\- Et Je-moi ?!

\- Écoute Rio, je t'aime beauxoup, mais c'est la nouvelle règle du groupe, si tu n'a rien, je n'ai pas le droit de t'avancer d'argent...

Elle croisa les bras en fusillant Polly du regard mais cette dernière était trop préoccupée par son accessoire rutilant. Rio se mit à bouder pour le reste de l'apres-midi. Ils passèrent la soirée dans un hôtel hors de prix. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du dresseur bien décidée à passer un moment d'intimité avec lui, ce dernier la repoussa d'une excuse embarassée :

\- C'est...euh... Super sympa mais là j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça tu vois ?

Déçue, elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se leva du canapé en demandant :

\- Qui veux manger au restau super cool en bas de la rue ?!

Tout le monde se manifesta mais lorsque Rio s'approcha, Polly s'interposa en râlant :

\- désolée ma vieille mais si tu à pas d'argent, tu peux pas venir.

\- Ami-de-je ?

\- Non Rio, tu connais les règles, j'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas...

Ils quittèrent la suite mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pensant que Mike avait changé d'avis elle se précipita avec le sourire mais elle vit Polly qui glissa d'un ton suspicieux :

\- Interdiction de commander quoi que ce soit, pas d'argent, pas de bouffe, tu avais qu'à gagner les matchs ou il a fait appel à toi !

La porte claqua et Rio se retrouva seule sur le canapé. Consultant la carte des services elle secoua la tête en voyant que tout était payant, de la climatisation à la télévision. Même les savonettes pour le bain devaient être achetées. Frustrée et dépitée, elle se coucha dans un coin en reprenant sa forme naturelle. Elle fut réveillée tard dans la nuit lorsqu'ils revinrent tous le ventre plein et de bonne humeur. Cependant elle vit que Polly avait désormais une magnifique barrette sertie d'un diamant et d'une perle dans les cheveux. Polly la tapota du doigt en souriant :

\- Tu a vu Rio ?! On est repassés devant et il me l'a offerte ! Elle me va tellement bien !

Tutankafer ne répondit rien mais la colère grondait à l'intérieur. Mike la repoussa avec la même excuse au moment d'aller au lit et elle se coucha sur le canapé. La clé tourna dans la serrure de la chambre et à en juger par les bruits qu'elle entendit, il avait plus que la tête à ça. Le lendemain ce fut la même chose. Mais Rio manqua de peu de faire une crise en voyant Polly revenir dans un immense manteau en fourrure d'Évoli d'une valeur à six chiffres. Lorsque le soir fut venu, elle attendit que tout le monde dorme et elle subtilisa la bague de la jeune fille qu'elle jeta le plus fort et le plus loin possible depuis le balcon. Le lendemain matin, au réveil, un cri se fit entendre et la compagne du dresseur hurla :

\- **MA BAGUE ?! OÙ EST PASSÉE MA BAGUE ?!**

Elle courut dans tout l'appartement en remuant le mobilier, les coussins et tout ce qui pouvait être déplacé. Mike essaya de la calmer mais elle frôlait l'hystérie.

\- Du calme, elle doit pas être bien loin.

\- Je l'avais hier soir !

\- Tu l'a posée quelque part ?

\- Non !

\- Elle doit pas être bien loin...

Ils cherchèrent pendant deux heures mais sans succès. Furieuse, Polly se planta devant Tutankafer, les yeux écarquillés :

\- **JE SUIS CERTAINE QUE C'EST ELLE !**

\- Calme toi, Rio n'est pas du genre à faire un coup pareil.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas elle ?!

\- Il te faut quoi comme preuve ?!

\- Je veux rentrer dedans et vérifier.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je-moi d'accord.

\- Ça deviens vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire... soupira Mike en se tapant le front contre un montant de porte.

Tutankafer s'ouvrit et Polly y entra en scrutant les moindres coins et moindre replis mais c'était complètement vide. Dépitée, elle ressortit en pestant tandis que Tutankafer se refermait.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... Souligna Mike, passablement exaspéré.

\- **Alors ou elle est ?!** S'énerva la jeune fille, furieuse.

\- Si je savais je serais pas entrain de chercher ! Répondit son petit ami.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention ! Siffla Polly, furieuse.

Polly croisa les bras en se laissant tomber dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir de Frison et se fendit d'une grimace boudeuse pour le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'ils partirent dans l'après-midi, elle continuait toujours d'être maussade et de mauvaise humeur. Les jours s'écoulèrent mais ne furent pas favorable à Tutankafer qui perdait tous les matchs, mais plus son échec grandissait, plus la jalousie la dévorait.

Ce fût la fois en trop le jour où Polly annonça qu'elle prenait les rênes financières du groupe tandis que la part des membres était à deux pourcent des revenus gagnés. Sensation encore plus invivable pour Rio lorsqu'elle vit Polly sortir d'une bijouterie avec une somptueuse rivière de pierres précieuses. Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se déclinaient dans leur moindre aspect et la lumière flattait le bijou et sa porteuse, peu importe la luminosité et l'angle. Au milieu se situait une pierre polie bleue veinée de rouge. Tutankafer écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'ornement du sceptre royal de Rathraq II.

Elle fonça à la bijouterie, et se faisant passer pour une experte diamantaire, elle apprit que la pierre de la parure de Polly avait été trouvée dans une tombe du désert délassant, à Unys. Retournant auprès de Mike et des autres à l'hôtel, elle prit son apparence humaine et se planta devant Polly.

\- Ombre-de-froid enlever collier.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?! Tu t'absente sans explications et maintenant tu me donne des ordres ?!

\- Enlever collier. Maintenant. Fit-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Non mais c'est une mauvaise blague c'est ça ?!

\- Enlever collier. Dernière chance.

\- Quoi ?! Alors tu débarque en me donnant des ordres alors que tu es là plus nulle du groupe ?! Écoute Fluchgeist, je t'aime bien mais là, tu dépasse les bornes. T'a plus un rond depuis l'accident, tant pis pour toi. Mais en plus tu n'es même pas foutue de gagner les matchs faciles que Mike fait avec toi ! À sa place je ne te garderais même pas !

\- Euh... Hola, on va éviter de me faire dire ce que j'ai pas dit, hein... Fit le dresseur, mal à l'aise en voyant le conflit escalader verbalement.

Outrée par cette réponse, Rio saisit le collier de Polly et le brisa pour en arracher la pierre centrale qu'elle avala d'un geste rapide. Stupéfaite, Polly se figea en regardant tour à tour son petit ami et Rio. Elle finit par devenir rouge en éclatant de colère :

\- **ET TOI TU DIS RIEN ?!**

\- Wow, hé, c'est qu'un collier hein... fit-il en essayant de calmer la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu a une idée de la valeur du truc ?! S'étrangla sa compagne.

\- Si mais à force de frimer devant Rio je peux comprendre que...

\- " _Rio ceci_ " " _Rio cela_ ", c'était avec elle que tu aurais dû te marier ! S'exclama la jeune fille en pleurant.

\- Hein ?! Mais je...

D'un geste rageur, elle retira son alliance et la jeta au visage du garçon, et les joues couvertes de larmes, elle s'écria :

\- **VOUS ÊTES TOUS ÉGOÏSTES ! MOI JE COMPTE JAMAIS POUR RIEN ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !**

Ponctuant son attitude rageuse elle jeta son manteau hors de prix et les quelques bijoux qu'elle portait puis partit en claquant la porte de la suite d'hôtel. Mike se mit à pleurer aussi et Rio fit de son mieux pour le consoler. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il chuchota :

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème, l'argent empoisonne et gangrène tout ce qu'il touche. Je sais bien qu'elle a grandi dans un endroit frustrant, mais sans qu'elle le sache, tout à déteint sur sa personnalité. Arrogante et obsédée par l'argent, c'est tout ce qu'il reste en elle aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi Ami-de-je accepter alors ?

\- Mais je l'aime ! Comment crois tu que je devais réagir ?!

\- Ami-de-je. Amour pas signifier tout accepter. Amour pas signifier être aveugle. Je-moi voir Ombre-de-froid exagérer...

\- C'est vraiment merdique. J'aurais du tenir l'argent à l'écart de tout ça. Depuis que je suis maître, tout a déraillé. Parfois j'aimerais qu'on ait perdu. Comme ça on serait encore à se balader en forêt et à vivre une vie moins financière.

Il se leva puis ajouta :

\- Je vais chercher Polly, veille sur les autres en attendant.

Rio approuva d'un petit signe de tête et Mike quitta les lieux, l'air blasé. Une fois seule, la femme se pencha sur les bijoux au sol pour les contempler de plus près. En elle, une petite voix chuchota :

" _Allez, mange les._ "

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis la voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

" _Elle peut s'en acheter autant qu'elle veut. C'est pas deux babioles qui vont lui manquer._ "

Elle sembla hésitante puis elle se saisit de l'Alliance qu'elle avala tout rond avec un air satisfait. Ramassant le reste des bijoux elle les posa sur la table. De son côté, Polly avait été rattrapée par Mike qui tentait de la raisonner. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans une zone piétonne et le dresseur démarchait sincèrement auprès de l'élue de son cœur. Polly sécha ses larmes et embrassa le dresseur en s'excusant. Un petit reflet lumineux attira son oeil mais elle l'ignora pour regarder son petit ami. Il fit un pas et il y eut un bruit clair de gravier remué. Une chose colorée sembla apparaître parterre et elle la ramassa. L'objet était effilé et presque invisible à l'oeil nu. Seuls les rayons du soleil prouvaient son existence.

\- Oooh, regarde comme c'est joli !

Mike tomba sur ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés. Polly pouffa :

\- Hihihi, c'est pas la peine de me redemander en mariage même si je t'ai jeté... **MIKE ?!**

Une tache rouge sombre teintait sa tunique et un trou dans sa tunique lui fit réaliser l'horreur de la situation. Ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains lui glaça le sang et elle se rapella les paroles de Donovan :

" _C'est une balle en multiécaille, invisible._ "

Non loin dans un immeuble un homme vêtu de noir brandit un fusil à lunette par une fenêtre et parla à travers un Brouhabam, faisant porter sa voix à des kilomètres :

" **L'IMPOSTEUR EST MORT ! VIVE LE ROI !** "

Polly reconnut Danriva du groupuscule de fanatiques, mais le dresseur tomba au sol, se vidant de son sang. Terrifiée, elle hurla à l'aide, mais lorsque des soins arrivèrent, ils ne firent que confirmer le décès de Mike, mort sur le coup d'une balle lui ayant traversé le cœur. Mais alors que la jeune fille fondait en larmes, Rio apparut pour s'avancer vers le corps sans vie du garçon.

\- Ami-de-je ?!

\- Rio, il... Il est...

\- **AMI-DE-JE !**

\- J'ai rien pu faire !

La femme la regarda dans les yeux et Polly vit clairement que quelque chose venait de se briser dans le coeur de celle qui la fixait à présent d'un regard furieux et sinistre à la fois.

\- Tout ça faute Ombre-de-froid.

\- Rio ! J'ai rien fait !

\- Si Ombre-de-froid pas faire scandale à cause collier, Ami-de-je jamais mourir.

\- Rio !

\- Tout ça de ta faute ! Siffla la jeune femme qui reprenait sa forme naturelle devant des regards médusés.

Avant qui quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle s'ouvrit puis entraîna le cadavre du garçon à l'intérieur de son sarcophage. Il y eut une secousse brutale et le sol ou elle se tenait se fissura. Tutankafer poussa un rugissement monstrueux et se mit à enfler en hurlant tandis que l'antique sarcophage volait en éclats.

Une masse sombre se mit à croître en atteignant la taille d'une maison. Tendant une main, elle attrapa Polly et la dévora, lui broyant les os entre ses crocs. La foule qui s'était rassemblée poussa une clameur d'effroi et alors que la chose noire grossissait encore plus, elle se mit à dévorer des gens par poignées entières. Chaque chose mangée semblait la faire grossir de plus en plus et en quelques heures, c'était une abomination de la taille d'un gros immeuble de dix étages qui piétinait des quartiers entiers en beuglant de souffrance et de colère.

Des dresseurs tentèrent de s'interposer mais c'était peine perdue. La chose n'était que rage incarnée et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Très loin, tout au fond de la chose, il y avait un cadavre. Le corps sans vie d'un garçon qu'elle avait appris à connaître et qu'elle avait aimé de son mieux. Il y avait eu de la maladresse, de la jalousie, mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite d'exister. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un effroyable vide douloureux et une abominable haine du monde entier.

En plein ravage, une lueur blanche et dorée apparut. Un éclair se produisit et une lance de lumière tomba du ciel en clouant la chose gargouillante au sol. Arceus s'avança et se mit à parler de cette voix si particulière :

\- _Voici donc l'arme de Giratina. L'enfant était une bombe à retardement prévue pour empoisonner quiconque entrerait à son contact si il le touchait._

Une brèche apparut au sol et Giratina laissa passer une tentacule qui semblait fouiller le corps de la chose. D'un clignement des yeux, une lame de lumière coupa court à la tentative de récupération du cadavre. La chose qui avait été autrefois Tutankafer poussa un long hurlement tandis qu'Arceus faisait tomber quatre autres lances de lumière, crucifiant la chose dans les ruines. La voix éthérée se fit à nouveau entendre :

\- _Tout ceci n'aurait jamais du arriver._

Une dernière lance chuta du ciel pour venir se planter dans le visage du monstre tandis que Giratina rugissait de frustration depuis l'autre côté de la brèche. Fluchgeist s'effondra puis ce fut le néant complet.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était trempée des pieds à la tête tandis que Mike avançait en lui serrant la main si bien que Tutankafer crut qu'il allait la broyer avec sa force mécanique. Elle assura sa prise sur Sinistrail et s'engagea dans la grotte derrière eux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus, les derniers chapitres se déroulent en même temps. Ils sont entrain de passer sous une cascade qui leur fait vivre un cauchemar qui puise dans leurs plus grandes peurs, c'est une épreuve mentale. Pour le moment j'ai fait Mike, Ectoplasma, Moyade et Tutankafer, il reste encore Exagide, Ossatueur et Sinistrail, après la narration rependra son cours régulier. à bientôt !_


	218. Chapitre 218 : Stahlgeist

L'ancre filait à toute allure à la surface de l'eau, allongée à la façon d'une planche de surf. Mike se tenait accroupi dessus en formant le moins de résistance possible au vent. L'air marin sifflait à leur passage, écartant légèrement l'écume dans un sillon mousseux. Son pilote caressa la partie principale en annonçant :

\- Courage on y est presque !

Cependant un petit cri coupa court leur interaction. Un mustebouée fonçait à vive allure dans leur sillon, gagnant du terrain lentement mais sûrement. Le pokémon sauta brusquement hors de l'eau, fonçant sur Mike comme une torpille. Le dresseur manqua de peu de tomber à l'eau mais se saisit du pokémon en le maintenant écarté de son visage. Il inspira profondément et d'un geste assuré il brisa la nuque de son assaillant avant de rejeter le cadavre à l'eau. Se couchant complétement, il tapota son pokémon en murmurant :

\- Accroche toi, on y est presque, je ne les laisserais pas nous rattraper.

Elle accéléra d'un coup. En moins d'une heure ils avaient rejoint une baie rocheuse bordée de cavernes inondées. Ils se cachèrent dans l'une d'elles et Mike rappella Sinistrail avant d'explorer le boyau rocheux. Plusieurs Taupiqueur s'enfuirent à son passage et il déboucha en hauteur près d'une falaise. Lorsqu'il émergea, un Lucanon le visa en chargeant une onde électrique. Le dresseur s'immobilisa en soupirant tandis qu'une voix l'interpellait :

\- **ON NE BOUGE PLUS !**

Le garçon ferma les yeux, blasé et contrarié. Un homme en combinason intégrale comprenant un casque s'approcha de lui et lui passa une menotte au poignet.

\- On t'a eu. Ne joue pas au malin avec nous.

Il le hissa lentement dans l'herbe. Mike tira d'un geste sec sur la menotte, faisant tomber celui qui tentait de lui accrocher le deuxième poignet. Il se dressa, le regard fier tandis que l'homme filait en rampant, paniqué.

\- Attention !

\- Pas la peine de fuir. Vous ne risquez rien. N'est-ce pas, Mike ?

Le garçon serra les dents et le poing tandis que Pierre Rochard apparaissait, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costard impeccable sans le moindre pli. Il consulta un petit ordinateur et montra les relevés aux personnes qui encerclaient le jeune homme.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, il est désormais incapable de se transformer et il a perdu la force et la rapidité qu'il possédait auparavant.

\- Rochard... Souffla Mike, menaçant.

\- Quelle ironie du sort, le demi-dieu devenu aussi mortel que n'importe qui.

Il s'approcha lentement en continuant son discours :

\- Quelle tristesse cet accident, vraiment. La pauvre Polly s'est sacrifiée pour protéger des gens lorsque tu a perdu la tête un peu de temps après avoir échoué à ta troisième tentative pour devenir maître.

\- Je vous interdit de prononcer son nom !

\- J'ai toujours su que tu était instable et que tes colères cataclysmiques conduiraient à ta propre déchéance. Il y a eu tellement de douleur ce jour la, quelle tristesse ! Et ton autre... Compagne, comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

\- Enfoiré !

\- Ah oui, Rio. Courageuse elle aussi, mais c'est toi qui l'a tuée. Éventrée vivante, quelle horreur, je n'ose imaginer la douleur qu'elle a dû ressentir !

Pierre Rochard leva un bras contre son front dans une pose dramatique tandis que Mike serrait les dents en pleurant longuement. Le scientifique s'approcha du dresseur et tira un collier avec un tube accroché dessus.

\- Exagide broyée en voulant défendre Tutankafer. Moyade dévorée par tes propres soins. Quel monstre vraiment !

\- **Silence !** Cria Mike en tombant à genoux.

\- Ce que je trouve vraiment horrible c'est que tu ai tué Ossatueur dans la fuite. Le pauvre était blessé et tu a préféré le tuer plutôt que de nous laisser le soigner. Il n'y a qu'un monstre pour faire ça.

Mike baissa la tête, de grosses larmes venant s'écraser dans l'herbe. Il tira sa sombreball d'une poche intérieure tandis que Pierre Rochard paniquait :

\- **PERSONNE N'A VÉRIFIÉ QU'IL AVAIT SON POKEMON AVEC LUI ?! ARRÊTEZ LE !**

Mike fit sortir Sinistrail, attrapa la chaîne et le pokémon fila à toute allure, son dresseur cramponné ballotant derrière. Un Staross jaillit et tomba sur Mike qui lâcha prise. Sinistrail s'immobilisa en se redressant mais le Staross était collé à lui, l'empêchant de se lever. Péniblement il articula :

\- Casse toi, Stahlgeist.

Sinistrail fit un geste négatif de la roue mais le dresseur insista :

\- Va t'en d'ici. Je pourrais pas continuer plus loin. Lorsqu'il m'auront attrapé, ils te laisseront tranquille. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est vraiment moche. Je peux pas revenir en arrière et corriger les choses alors je vais au moins affronter le présent avec le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste. Maintenant tire toi.

Le pokémon hésita mais Mike lui lança maladroitement un caillou en sifflant :

\- Pssssht ! Allez ! Dégage !

Sinistrail recula un peu en se dissimulant parmi un bosquet touffu de troncs d'arbre. Staross émettait une lueur rouge pulsée et bientôt des cris retentirent :

\- **Il est là ! Venez !**

Des hommes arrivèrent en combinaisons intégrales accompagnés par leurs pokémon. Ils se ruèrent sur Mike pour le plaquer au sol tandis que Pierre Rochard arrivait tranquillement en marchant sans le moindre effort. Tirant une épaisse seringue de son veston il annonça à voix haute :

\- Tu es le chaînon manquant de l'hybride humain-pokémon. Ton génome est probablement le plus grand trésor scientifique des temps modernes ! Nous pourrions aider des centaines de malheureux et enfin briser la barrière génétique qui sépare l'homme du pokémon !

\- Vous allez surtout faire une foutue expérience oui ! Je vais finir comme Deoxys, congelé dans une boîte où disséqué vivant...

\- Pas avant que je n'aie percé tes secrets mon garçon !

\- **Allez vous faire foutre !** Fit le dresseur en crachant sur le pantalon du maître d'Hoenn, le regard rempli de haine.

Rochard soupira et d'un geste rapide, flanqua un coup de genou dans le ventre du dresseur qui se replia sur lui même au sol en se tenant le ventre. Sinistrail commença à bouger mais son dresseur lui fit un discret "non" de la tête à travers les branches, lui intimant mentalement de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Pierre tira sur l'épaule du garçon et lui planta la seringue dans le cou en annonçant :

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile paranoïaque. J'essaye simplement de t'aider et d'en faire profiter la science.

Il injecta tout le contenu de la seringue d'un geste sûr puis retira l'aiguille puis contempla la seringue vide avec satisfaction. Levant sa manche il fit un petit geste du poignet et appuya sur un petit bouton de sa montre en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors vu sa masse musculaire... Et prenant en compte les paramètres de sa perte de pouvoirs, je pense que la réaction devrait se produire dans trois... Deux... Un...

Mike ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Mais les secondes défilèrent et la montre émit un petit bip. Le maître d'Hoenn revérifia le cadran d'un air très contrarié tandis que le dresseur toussait en riant :

\- Quoi que ce soit, vous avez foiré votre coup, alors maintenant...

Il fut saisi d'un violent spasme et une douleur horrible lui serra la poitrine. Il avait la nette sensation qu'on le privait de sa respiration et son cerveau rugissait de signaux de douleur. Rochard se pencha un peu.

\- Ah quand même. Il était temps.

Mike s'écroula au sol et hurla de toutes ses forces tandis que l'homme qui l'observait fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ils avaient assuré que le procédé serait indolore...

Mike se tordait au sol et d'un coup il se tendit à l'extrême et dans un abominable gargouillis il se mit à vomir du sang ainsi qu'une matière plus épaisse. Sa gorge s'encombra tandis qu'il sentait ses poumons se dissoudre et le cœur s'arrêta de battre en se dissolvant à son tour. Mike fut secoué d'un ultime spasme et s'écroula complètement au sol, baignant dans son propre vomi de sang et d'organes. Rochard se couvrit le visage d'un mouchoir raffiné en protestant :

\- Bien essayé le coup de la réaction ratée mais ça ne prends pas avec moi.

Mike était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts et sa peau devenait blanche comme de la pierre d'albâtre. Inquiet, le scientifique vérifia sa seringue lorsque sa montre émit un petit hologramme en forme de R rouge tandis qu'une voix s'élevait de cette même montre :

\- _Spectaculaire, mais si vous aviez voulu que ça fonctionne, il aurait fallu vous assurer que les gens qui travaillent pour vous ne travaillent pas pour quelqu'un d'autre._

\- Bien, je présume que vous avez avec Mené votre plan à exécution.

\- _Ce garçon était devenu gênant._

\- Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs !

\- _Si j'en crois les hommes infiltrés dans votre laboratoire vous vous prépariez à les lui rendre ou à l'améliorer. Dans tous les cas, c'était un risque non négligeable._

Rochard ne répondit rien, regardant les restes du garçon d'un air terrifié. La voix éclata de rire puis le logo ainsi que le son se coupèrent, laissant l'homme face au désastre. Il y eut un grondement sourd non loin mais le temps qu'il lève les yeux, l'extrémité pointue d'une ancre balayait la zone et lui perfora l'estomac tout en lui broyant la colonne vertébrale. La douleur fut tellement atroce qu'il en perdit conscience sur le coup tandis qu'il pendait comme une poupée de chiffon empalée.

Les quelques personnes présentes se mirent à hurler en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou. Dans son esprit, Sinistrail ne percevait plus que fureur et haine implacable. Elle tourna sur elle-même, envoyant voler le cadavre de Rochard contre une énorme pierre par force centrifuge dans une gerbe d'organes et de sang. Le Pokémon s'approcha de ce qu'il restait de son dresseur. Quelques gouttes d'eau de mer suintèrent par la boussole dans le silence mortuaire du soir qui tombait.

Une voix féminine s'écria :

\- **ROCHARD ! ROCHARD ! ATTENDEZ !**

Sinistrail se retourna et vit Cynthia arriver en courant, essoufflée et le visage rouge sous l'effort. La femme se tint à un arbre en reprenant sa respiration. D'une main elle tenait ses chaussures et elle plia légèrement les genoux. En redressant la tête elle tomba sur la scène du carnage. Écarquillant les yeux elle poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant ce qu'il restait de Mike. Ses yeux allèrent à l'une des pointes de Sinistrail, couverte de sang puis la traînée de sang et de viscères la menèrent au cadavre du maître d'Hoenn plié en deux dans une effroyable position grotesque.

Le volant de la roue bascula légèrement et elle fit un pas en arrière en lâchant ses chaussures tout en parlant d'une voix aussi calme que possible :

\- Très bien... On va arrêter les bêtises pour ce soir hein ?

Pour toute réponse, elle vit que la chaîne se dépliant, maillon après maillon. Ce qui était arrivé à Rochard la fit rester lucide quant à ce qu'elle risquait dans l'immédiat. Se voulant rassurante, elle leva les mains en annonçant :

\- Pas de bêtises, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe bien pour toi, d'accord ?

La chaîne continuait de se dérouler et la boussole pointait désormais dans sa direction. Elle baissa les mains pour les mettre dans son dos, et bougea très lentement ses doigts pour écarter son manteau, rendant ainsi accessible la ball de Carchacrok.

\- Je n'imagine pas ce que tu a pu vivre et perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher est une chose tragique qui ne devrait arriver à personne. Essaye de te calmer, c'est pour ton bien ! Je te promets que je ferais la lumière sur cet incident mais il faut vraiment que tu coopère !

Pour toute réponse, l'ancre fur projetée en direction de Cynthia qui fit un bond de côté tout en libérant Carchacrok. Le dragon jaillit en hurlant, et dans une spectaculaire détonation, se transforma sous l'effet de la Méga-Évolution. Rugissant, il sauta immédiatement sur son adversaire, mais l'ancre revint par l'arrière, le projetant en l'air par surprise. Elle tourna autour du pokémon, l'etreignant dans les maillons de la chaîne tandis qu'il tombait au sol. Il se débattit vigoureusement mais la chaîne serrait de plus en plus.

La maître de Sinnoh était figée et terrorisée par la détermination furieuse de Sinistrail. Les algues se muèrent lentement en tentacules verdâtres pour s'immiscer dans la bouche et autour des yeux du pokémon de Cynthia. Cette dernière cria de toutes ses forces :

\- **NON, NE FAIT PAS ÇA !**

D'un geste brusque, la chaîne se serra, broyant le cou, les poignets et les cuisses de Carchacrok tandis que les tentacules arrachèrent la tête du corps. La chaîne se retira tandis que le corps sans tête du Dragon s'écroulait sous son propre poids dans un gargouillis atroce. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les tentacules se saisirent des cinq ball restantes de Cynthia et les broyèrent sans effort.

La femme fit soudainement un sprint à travers les arbres tandis qu'elle entendait une sorte de mélange de cri et de hululement inhumain. Elle courut à perdre haleine à travers les arbres. La terreur s'empara complétement d'elle et l'ancre fracassa les arbres juste à sa droite, la manquant de peu. Elle fit un petit saut mais se prit les pieds dans une racine, tombant lourdement dans une flaque de boue. Prise de panique elle rampa dans la terre gluante et froide, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Tout en pataugeant sa main droite cherchait fébrilement son vokit. Tremblante, elle le fit tomber tandis qu'un arbre à sa gauche était broyé par le pokémon à sa poursuite. Tâtonnant dans la terre semi-liquide elle trouva enfin son Vokit qu'elle ouvrit. Au même instant, quelque chose de froid et visqueux la saisit aux chevilles pour remonter sur ses mollets en les enserrant fermement. Tétanisée, elle vit que les algues étaient entrain de la recouvrir jusqu'aux genoux. Elle s'empressa de pianoter quelques chiffres et lança un message d'appel à l'aide. Une lueur rouge indiqua que le message n'avait pas été envoyé et la femme supplia, la voix brisée :

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que ça passe !

L'écran afficha une erreur et elle nettoya son Vokit avec un pli propre de son manteau. Les algues commençaient désormais à tirer sur ses jambes et elle sentait qu'elle serait rapidement emportée. Le voyant rouge s'alluma une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle avait l'horrible sensation d'un trépas imminent. D'un geste rageur elle frappa le boîtier contre un rocher dépassant de la boue et le voyant rouge devint vert, confirmant l'envoi du message. Elle se sentit traînée dans la boue et s'accrocha aux racines qui lui tombaient sous la main en essayant de se tenir à la moindre prise, mais la force inexorable l'attira en arrière et elle laissa un sillon creusé par ses ongles avant de disparaitre dans un dernier cri, comme aspirée par la végétation.

Lorsque le général Wiebke arriva quelques heures plus tard, il ramassa le vokit figé dans la boue en inspectant les alentours. Un message d'urgence avait été envoyé par Cynthia. Inspectant le sol, le chef des Ranger trouva quelques lambeaux du manteau de la maître de Sinnoh et en suivant la piste, il arriva dans une anfractuosité naturelle ou était plantée Sinistrail, immobile. Avec horreur il vit les têtes de Rochard et de Cynthia posées au sol sans le reste des corps. Une sorte de tentacule constituée d'algues étreignait une épaisse combinaison noire qu'il reconnut rapidement en murmurant :

\- Le gosse hybride...

Cependant l'effroyable odeur de sang et l'ambiance pestilencielle qui régnait faisaient de l'endroit une sorte de mélange entre une tombe et une boucherie. Comme le pokémon ne paraissait pas conscient, il libéra un Alakazam qui regardait silencieusement aux alentours. Wiebke indiqua discrètement Sinistrail. Le pokémon Psy déploya tout son mental et un œil se forma dans l'air. Wiebke murmura :

\- Très bien, je te laisse faire Lire-Esprit mais regarde le, il y a du sang partout, sa culpabilité est déjà prouvée à mon avis.

\- Alaaaaa. Kazam !

\- Je savais que ça finirait en catastrophe avec ce jeune. Extrêmement doué mais instable, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé...

L'oeil balaya Sinistrail endormie et ce qu'elle avait vu s'afficha de façon nette et précise. Wiebke fit la grimace en assistant à la mort de Mike puis chuchota :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Rochard a voulu faire bordel !

Les souvenirs continuèrent jusqu'à la mort de Cynthia puis ce fut le néant. Le général laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre le rocher derrière lequel il était caché.

\- On à deux maîtres morts sur les bras, ils vont pas aimer ça au conseil. Cette saleté est extrêmement puissante, on a du bol qu'elle roupille, je vais demander des renforts. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, de toute façon si c'est pas moi qui la tue ce seront eux.

Il employa son Vokit en faisant appel à plusieurs Rangers qui le rejoignirent dans le quart d'heure. Ils se glissèrent près de lui et il murmura :

\- très bien, on est quatre, chacun a un point cardinal, je serais sud, on l'encercle et on la bute.

\- Et pour les preuves, Général ?

\- Où tu vois des preuves toi ?

\- C'est bien la tunique du garçon qu'elle tient ?

\- On détruit tout. Y'a deux maîtres morts et si ils font une requête pour une investigation on va passer des mois, ou pire, des années sur ce merdier. D'autant plus que les restes de ce pauvre jeune ont l'air de valoir quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait de la valeur ?

Wiebke tira son Pokédex et diffusa une vidéo d'une longue créature serpentine semblant tout détruire sur son passage. L'un des trois hommes souffla :

\- Bordel ! C'est l'incident qui a été étouffé !

\- C'est le jeune en question.

\- Mais alors...

\- C'est un hybride. Enfin c'était. Ça n'a plus grande importance désormais.

\- C'est complètement dingue !

\- Imaginez si quelqu'un retrouvait ses restes et se mettait à l'exploiter.

\- Des hybrides parfaits, une apparence innocente et la minute d'après ils vous ravagent une ville...

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais on ne peut pas laisser de traces. C'est trop risqué.

\- Et comment on fait ?

\- On applique le protocole Autodafé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas de discussion. En place et tenez vous prêts.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, hésitants. Wiebke gronda :

\- Si il y en a un qui flanche et qu'elle se barre, ça va mal se passer pour lui alors vous obéissez et vous vous tenez à ce protocole.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Exécution !

Ils se faufilèrent chacun a un point équidistant les uns des autres puis ils portèrent la main à leur ceinture. Wiebke leva la main et la descendit. Un Camerupt, deux Dracaufeu et un Maganon apparurent. Le bracelet du général se mit à briller, faisant évoluer Méga Camerupt tandis que Méga Dracaufeu X et Méga Dracaufeu Y apparaissaient à leur tour. Le bruit réveilla Sinistrail qui tourna lentement sur elle même. À l'instant où elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer, le Ranger au Maganon annonça :

\- Danseflamme.

Une gigantesque langue de feu apparut encerclant le pokémon qui se mit à tournoyer sur lui même.

\- **GÉNÉRAL ! ELLE VA CREUSER !**

Il fit un petit geste et murmura :

\- Éruption.

Une gigantesque boule de lave en fusion fut éjectée du volcan de Méga Camerupt. La boule vint s'écraser sur Sinistrail remplissant le cratère où elle était de lave brûlante. Tournant toujours sur elle même, Sinistrail évita de prendre feu mais fut néanmoins brûlée par endroit. Ne pouvant fuir elle lévitait juste au dessus du magma qui bullait. Wiebke leva la main en faisant signe aux deux Dracaufeu qui lancèrent l'attaque Lance-Flammes dans le tourbillon brûlant.

Le feu s'enroula autour du pokémon comme un Arbok étouffant sa proie et les flammes engloutirent Sinistrail dans un flamboiement effroyable. L'ancre se débatait mais le feu la couvrait de haut en bas. Au cœur de cette fournaise il y eut un hululement effroyable qui mit les quatre hommes mal à l'aise. Il y eut un dernier mouvement puis le puit enflammé explosa en incinérant le sol jusqu'a plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

Lorsque Sinistrail reprit connaissance, elle avait franchi la cascade, et regardait Moyade d'un air hébété, réalisant le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre. La voix de Mike s'éleva, rassurante :

\- C'est fini, on a traversé. Tout va bien. 

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai pas publié pendant un moment parce que j'ai eu un petit problème. La suite est déjà écrite jusqu'à la fin, je suis actuellement entrain de retravailler l'épiloque. Je n'étais pas satisfait de la suite, il ne reste plus que le cauchemar d'Ossatueur et l'aventure reprendra. Le gros morceau entre cette épreuve et la ligue ne me plaisait absolument pas à la relecture donc j'ai réécrit tout le passage en question. Et je pense sincèrement que ce ne sera pas une perte parce que c'était plus ou moins n'importe quoi et je me retrouvais avec des morceaux de scénario dans tous les coins pour finir en tableau bordélique.  
Maintenant j'ai revu les chapitres avec une ligne directrice et un petit indice sur le dénouement de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, maintenant je vais publier régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement terminée et que l'épilogue soit publié, que je puisse enfin la marquer comme étant terminée. Merci à tous les courageux qui n'ont pas abandonné en cours de route, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	219. Chapitre 219 : Schwertgeist

La jeune fille fouillait une pile de détritus dans une décharge, une paire de gants en cuir bouilli aux mains et un mince masque de coton pour se couvrir la bouche et le nez. L'odeur pestilentielle de détritus et de pourriture empestait tout de même. Un petit reflet attira son œil et elle jeta un rapide regard aux alentours. Les Miasmax et les Gortadmorv arriveraient bientôt par centaines pour dévorer tout ce qui traînait, elle avait notée l'heure aux alentours de midi, ils entraient par la porte sud et dévoraient tout sur leur passage, ne laissant que des traces visqueuses derrière eux.

La zone était normalement protégée et interdite mais Maria était habituée à fausser compagnie aux gardes tenant des Démolosses grondants au bout d'une laisse. Les humains entassaient tous leurs déchets et les pokémon venaient s'en nourrir, ces derniers se multipliaient et étaient capturés pour toutes les activités de nettoyage, tel était le cycle des décharges. Cependant, par habitude les gens jetaient souvent tout et n'importe quoi sans s'en soucier, ce qui pouvait représenter une véritable mine d'opportunités certains jours et juste une grosse pile de merde d'autres jours.

Elle tomba sur un journal remontant à plusieurs mois, titrant en grosses lettres :

" _Catastrophe à Sinnoh, Giratina apparaît durant un match de la maître et la tue ainsi que le dresseur et les pokémons présents_ "

En dessous figuraient une photo de Cynthia et d'un garçon à la peau grise et aux yeux rouges et noirs. Elle ne put retenir un frisson en croisant ce regard et resta un petit instant figée en songeant que malgré son allure terrifiante, le garçon semblait plutôt séduisant. Jetant le journal elle poursuivit son investigation et cligna des yeux en tirant sur une énorme pièce de métal. En tirant de ses maigres bras, Maria se retrouva avec un gigantesque bouclier entre les mains. Il était abîmé et passablement rayé, mais avec un bon coup de nettoyage ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant. Plissant les yeux elle scruta le reste des déchets et extirpa une longue épée qui avait du connaître elle aussi des jours meilleurs. Soulevant le bouclier par les anses elle le plaqua contre elle même et brandit la lame en prenant une posture conquérante.

\- Hé c'est la classe ! Je devrais en tirer un bon prix ! Dommage pour les rayures mais il y aura bien un timbré pour collectionner ça !

Posant le tout près d'elle, Maria se replongea dans l'exploration de déchets et oublia complètement de vérifier sa montre. Il était onze heures quarante cinq lorsqu'elle entendit la sirène retentir et le grincement de la lourde porte métallique qui s'abaissait. Terrifiée elle vit une marée de Pokémon se ruer dans la déchetterie en mangeant tout sur leur passage. Elle se maudit et donna un coup de pied de frustration en voyant l'horaire de sa montre. Elle pesta :

\- Merde ! Le jeudi ils arrivent plus tôt ! J'aurais dû changer l'alarme ! Je vais me faire bouffer comme une pile de déchets, ça va être joyeux ! Remarque c'est original comme réincarnation, un caca de Grotadmorv.

Elle conclut son sarcasme d'une grimace en essayant de voir si la topographie éphémère de la décharge lui permettait une évasion, mais la progression des pokémon semblait couper toute retraite. Elle pouvait éventuellement essayer d'escalader le mur mais à cette heure l'enceinte devait grouiller de gardes. Sa seule issue se trouvait derrière la barrière d'immondices vivants qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage. Ramassant l'épée et le bouclier la jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui serrer le bras et sa volonté sembla plier comme un roseau en pleine tempête.

Son corps reçut une décharge d'adrénaline et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se mit à courir en direction du front de pokémon toxiques. Ces derniers la repérèrent et s'amassérent dans sa direction. La lame se mit à vibrer et un rayon lumineux fendit la barrière de mucus visqueux tandis qu'elle courait au point d'en avoir mal aux muscles. D'un bon prodigieux, elle sauta à travers la brèche dans la matière organique. Elle fit une roulade puis se retourna en mettant le bouclier face à elle. Une barrière grisâtre apparut et bloqua les attaques Détritus. Maria se retourna à nouveau puis courut par la porte ouverte.

Il y eut un cri et un garde s'épuisa sur son sifflet. Au son strident, une meute de Démolosses arriva en courant. La jeune fille s'immobilisa pour leur faire face et d'un geste de balayage de la lame, une attaque Lame Sainte fut lancée, envoyant au tapis ses agresseurs. Ébahie, elle fixa son épée et le garde hurla :

\- **ON A UNE INTRUSE ! ALERTE !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?! Demanda un de ses collègues arrivant essoufflé en haut du mur d'enceinte.

\- La jeune je m'en fout, la question que je me pose c'est d'où elle tient un Exagide ?!

\- Quoi c'est vraiment...

\- Regarde les Démolosses !

Le gardien avisa les pokémon étalés aux sol, visiblement mal en point.

\- C'est elle qui a fait ça ?! Demanda t'il, étonné.

\- En un geste ! Bam ! Tous étalés !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une pouilleuse fait avec un pokémon pareil ?!

\- J'en sais rien, mais on va devoir la choper si on veux des réponses !

Ils descendirent les escaliers mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à la grande porte, la jeune fille avait disparu. Plus loin dans la forêt, Marie s'écroula au sol, exténuée tandis qu'elle sentait l'étreinte disparaître. Exagide se reforma et fit face à la fille en lévitant silencieusement au dessus du sol. La fuyarde se laissa tomber sur le sol moussu en respirant intensément, son corps se remettant difficilement de son effort quasi surhumain.  
Tirant son pokédex de son sac elle vit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un pokémon, et plutôt rare. Si elle pouvait le capturer, elle pourrait en tirer un bon prix et se passer de faire les poubelles pendant un bail. Elle se redressa lentement et plongea la main dans son sac. Se doigts rencontrèrent les lignes d'une Rapideball et elle pensa pour elle même :

" _Je vise et je lance, si j'arrive à la prendre par surprise, ça va le faire !_ "

Feignant l'indifférence elle fit semblant de fouiller son sac de façon banale puis elle dégaina la ball qu'elle lança le plus vite possible. Le bouclier dévia le tir et la rapideball roula au sol sans se déclencher.

\- **merde !**

Elle en lança une seconde mais le pokémon l'évita aussi. En soupirant Maria referma son sac puis s'adressa à Exagide :

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Le pokémon resta silencieux en la fixant de son oeil brillant.

\- Ohé ?! Tu parle pas ?!

Un des bras de tissu s'agita en laissant une frange se dresser comme un doigt en faisant " _non_ ".

\- Tu peux pas parler ou tu veux pas ?!

Nouvelle réponse visuelle mais qui resta incomprise de la jeune fille. Elle perdit un peu patience et souffla :

\- Merci pour m'avoir sauvé les fesses mais j'ai besoin que tu vienne avec moi, ça tu peux faire ?

Une frange se plia et forma une main surmonté d'un pouce dans un geste approbateur.

\- Au moins tu va ma me souler à faire du bruit toi.

Elle ramassa son sac et fit sortir un Castorno qu'elle enfourcha tandis qu'il se mettait en marche.

\- Allez Bibou, on rentre.

Exagide suivit la cavalière et sa monture en silence. De temps à autres la jeune fille regardait le pokémon en se demandant d'où il sortait et ce qu'il faisait à la décharge. Peut-être était-ce un pokémon trop vieux ? Est-ce qu'un pokémon pareil pouvait au moins vieillir ? Maladresse ? Ignorance ? Mais au final elle avait un pokémon de grande valeur et une somme conséquente pouvait lui permettre de payer une partie de ses dettes. Elle arriva près d'un Hangar en mauvais état, cerné de taudis plus ou moins hideux et croulants. Elle toqua à la porte du grand bâtiment et un volet s'ouvrit. Une voix rocailleuse demanda :

\- mot de passe ?

\- Qui veux la paix prépare la guerre.

\- Bingo.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille était toujours intimidée en entrant la dedans. Elle avait beau avoir seize ans, voir tous ces dresseurs et ces pokémon l'impressionnait. C'était une ancienne arène illégale qui avait été transformée en Casino peu après que le Ranger qui la tenait ait été tué. Elle ne se souvenait plus précisément des circonstances mais il était question d'un Méga Tyranocif ayant mangé son dresseur lors d'un combat contre un garçon. Non loin de l'entrée, deux ivrognes faisaient un concours de lancer d'épines entre deux Cacturne, leur cible était un portrait de la maître Régionale, Dianthea.

Maria se faufile derrière les deux pokémon et longea le bar où les bouteilles vides et crasseuses s'alignaient par dizaines. Une femme passablement éméchée la regarda passer, suivie par Exagide. Arrivant au fond elle se retrouva face à deux Bétochef qui lui barraient le passage d'un air mauvais. Derrière eux un homme en costume usé lança :

\- Casse toi gamine, t'aura pas de pognon tant que tu m'aura pas remboursé.

\- Je viens payer.

À ces mots, il se leva et les deux Bétochef s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. L'homme cracha son tabac à mâcher dans un seau non loin puis demanda :

\- Avec quoi tu compte payer ?!

\- Avec ça.

Elle tira Exagide par le bouclier et le présenta à l'homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en s'étranglant :

\- Bordel Maria, c'est une Exagide !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu l'a trouvée où ?!

\- T'occupe. Dis moi ton prix.

\- Elle est pas neuve...

\- Y'a que quatre Exagide recensées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est la cinquième. Je suis certaine qu'elle vaut son prix.

\- Je te rappelle que tu me dois deux cent mille Maria.

\- Merci Jan, j'avais oubliée la somme. Répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Hmmm... Je te la prends pour vingt-mille.

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- T'a une objection peut-etre ?!

\- Vingt-mille ! Putain Jan, ça vaut au moins dix fois ce prix là !

\- Tu connais les tarifs ?

\- Non mais...

\- Si tu jouais pas autant d'argent dans des jeux et dans des matchs tu en serais pas là ma grande, alors c'est Vingt-mille de ta dette ou rien.

\- Jan !

\- Bon allez, tu t'es donnée du mal, je révise le prix à la hausse. Vingt-deux mille.

Maria crissa des dents, furieuse. Elle tira Exagide près d'elle et siffla :

\- va te faire foutre Jan.

\- Ah mais tu sais très bien que si c'était toi qui allait te faire foutre tu aurait épongée ta dette depuis un bail ! Hahahahaha !

Il éclata d'un rire gras et Maria secoua la tête. Même si l'argent était difficile à obtenir, elle s'était toujours refusée à offrir son corps. Reprenant Exagide elle commença à partir mais les deux Bétochef barraient le passage tandis que Jan demandait :

\- Tu va où là ?!

\- Je l'emmène.

\- Vingt-cinq mille.

Elle plissa les yeux et fixa l'homme en soutenant son regard puis elle articula lentement :

\- J'ai dit que je l'emmène.

\- Soixante-quinze mille. Annonça Jan.

À ces mots, Maria hésita un instant. C'était presque la moitié de la somme dûe. Elle hésita légèrement puis elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Non merci.

\- Cent-mille. Annonça le dirigeant du casino de contrebande.

Maria songea qu'il était salaud d'avoir tenté de l'escroquer mais à présent il était à la moitié de la dette, le connaissant elle savait qu'il monterait pas plus haut. Elle tira le pokémon vers la sortie de la pièce et Jan cracha :

\- Si tu espère que je vais grimper les tarifs tu te plante Maria.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Garde ton pognon.

Elle quitta les lieux avec le pokémon tandis que Jan frappait du poing sur la table. Un grand homme aux traits très minces et au visage émacié s'approcha :

\- C'était bien ce que je pensais ?!

\- T'a vu aussi Matthews ?

\- T'a laissé filer la gosse avec une Exagide !

\- Ouais, je sais pas à quoi elle pense mais depuis le temps que je la connais je suis sûr qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu sais d'où sort cette Exagide ?!

\- J'en sais rien mais je peux me faire un putain de blé avec ça.

Matthews s'approcha d'un bureau et pianota sur un vieil ordinateur sale et fatigué. Une photo de Mike s'afficha puis il y eut un portrait de chacun de ses pokémon. Matthews pointa l'Exagide et déplaça l'image à côté de celle des caméras de sécurité du Casino. De son index mince il suivit une rayure sur le bouclier de l'image du dresseur et sur celui de l'écran de vidéo-protection et Jan s'exclama :

\- **OH BORDEL ! C'EST LA MEME !**

\- Avec ça t'es suffisamment riche pour te payer ce que tu veux. Accepte les deux cent mille de la gosse et récupère le pokémon. répondit Matthews, d'un air absent.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Matthews fixait l'écran en regardant le regard fixe du dresseur lorsque son patron demanda :

\- Matthews ? Matthews ! Ça va pas ?!

\- Hein ?! Ah ! Si si. C'est juste que ce dresseur...

\- Il est mort maintenant. Lui et Cynthia ont été bouffée par Giratina, fin de l'histoire.

\- J'ai la maîtresse d'un cousin qui sort avec quelqu'un de la sécurité à la ligue de Sinnoh.

\- Oh non Matthews recommence pas avec tes histoires à dormir debout...

\- Elle dit que son mari était là bas quand c'est arrivé et c'est le dresseur qui s'est changé en Giratina. Il a pété une pile et il a tué presque tout le monde avant de disparaître...

\- tout ça c'est des conneries, Matthews.

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- C'est ça, et après tu va me parler que c'est pas un débris de la fusée qui est tombé sur terre mais un extra-terrestre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas un alien, c'est le gosse de bourge qui a fusionné avec le pokémon à cause des radiations.

\- Putain Matthews, arrête avec tes histoires à dormir debout. Je t'aime bien, tu bosse bien mais toutes ces histoires de conspiration faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je la cherche et je la trouverais.

\- Ouais ben pour le moment la vérité est ailleurs et tu à une Exagide à récupérer.

\- File moi les deux-cent mille pour la racheter.

\- Non j'ai une meilleure idée.

\- laquelle ?

\- La gamine loge dans une ancienne poubelle d'usine. Tue là pendant son sommeil. Je garde le pognon et je gagne une Exagide, c'est tout bénéf'.

\- Merde Jan, j'ai pas envie de buter une gamine...

\- Y'a des jours je me demande à quoi tu sers.

Il tira deux hyperball et sortit de la pièce. À la nuit tombée, il les déclencha à l'extérieur. Un Arbok et un Seviper observérent la photo tendue par Jan puis ils serpentèrent silencieusement entre les taudis. Il y avait toujours du bruit et des combats de pokémon dans les alentours, les deux pokémon semblaient habitués à ce genre de mission et ils ne perdirent pas un instant en dardant leurs langues au sol en cherchant une éventuelle trace de la jeune fille.

Plus loin, Marie dormait à poings fermés tandis qu'Exagide restait éveillée, prenant presque toute la place restante une fois que la fille était allongée dans un vieux cercueil aménagé en lit. Le pokémon flottait calmement a quelques centimètres du sol. L'épée vibra dans un frisson en repensant à l'incident survenu lors du combat contre Cynthia. Personne n'avait vu arriver l'incident. La transformation avait été presque instantanée et c'est un Giratina furieux qui avait décimé tout ce qui vivait. Cynthia avait été la première. Décapitée entre les mâchoires du pokémon. Polly avait suivi l'instant d'après ainsi que Rio en essayant de protéger Polly. Tous y étaient passés sauf Exagide. Elle avait été éjectée à travers la salle et avait perdu connaissance au moment où Ossatueur tentait de s'interposer. À son réveil il n'y avait que du sang et des membres déchiquetés. Elle devait désormais vivre avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher une tragédie. Après une longue errance et la fuite d'un dresseur à qui elle avait été remise, elle avait servi pendant quelques semaines comme accessoire de concours mais le genre n'ayant pas perduré, elle était venue à la décharge pour mettre un terme à son existence rongée par la culpabilité mais le destin semblait avoir d'autres plans pour elle.

Tandis qu'elle songeait à l'événement tragique ou tout avait basculé, elle ne vit ni n'entendit le Seviper qui se glissait furtivement entre deux planches de bois branlantes. La créature se dressa au dessus de Marie et lui planta les crocs dans la gorge, lui inondant la trachée d'un poison extrêmement puissant. Marie se débattit et attira l'attention d'Exagide mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'épée se débarrassa du bouclier pour se précipiter sur la jeune femme. Dans sa tête défilaient des images de Rio mourante, un dernier regard supplicié gravé sur le visage. Marie faisait exactement la même mimique de détresse. Complètement tétanisée par cette superposition de souvenirs, Exagide resta immobile tandis que la vie quittait Marie dans un dernier hoquet étouffé, ses membres se crispant brutalement dans une lutte invisible. Puis ce fut le silence. Le Seviper était déjà loin et Marie était morte.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de la fille puis une boule rose émergea en traversant sa tête, gravitant au dessus du cadavre. Exagide savait ce qui allait arriver et elle tenta de s'en saisir mais ses mains de tissus ne firent que traverser la sphère dont émanait une douce tiédeur. Une petite brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur et Exagide plaqua son bouclier dans l'espoir d'empêcher l'âme de quitter ce monde mais la brèche s'agrandit et le bouclier bascula, laissant place à une gigantesque tête aux yeux flamboyants. Giratina se tenait là et siffla d'un ton mauvais :

\- Aha. Je savais bien que tu avait abandonné les autres.

Exagide répondit par un doigt d'honneur et son ancien dresseur désormais transformé ricana :

\- Toujours à défendre la vertu alors que tu n'es qu'une lâche. J'aurais du m'assurer de ne pas laisser de traces.

Deux tentacules jaillirent de la brèche et s'enroulèrent autour de la lame tandis que la voix grondait :

\- Tu va rejoindre les autres.

Exagide étendit ses bras et s'aggripa aux planches de toutes ses forces mais les tentacules tiraient de plus en plus fort. Elle pivota et la lame entailla profondément son attaquant mais deux autres tentacules virent tirer de plus belle en bloquant l'épée. Les planches commençaient à fendre et Giratina poussa un rugissement féroce.

La tête de Matthews apparut à la porte, faisant face à cette scène surréaliste se déroulant juste au dessus du cadavre de Marie. Il tendit instinctivement un bras au pokémon mais l'épée fut brisée en deux par l'étreinte dans un bruit de métal broyé, ressemblant étrangement à un hurlement. La gigantesque machoire se referma en avalant Exagide. Sa dernière vision fut cette de Matthews terrorisé et le portail qui se refermait sur le monde des humains, puis ce fut le néant complet.

C'est un bruit d'eau qui la rappella à la réalité et une tentacule de Moyade qui la tirait à travers la cascade.


End file.
